Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida
by ever oblivion 2
Summary: En la vida se toman decisiones, pueden no tener importancia o pueden definir el resto de tu existencia, para Inuyasha fue lo segundo, su decisión le dio un vuelco a todo, un hecho que desencadenó misterios, aventuras, batallas, nuevos y espeluznantes enemigos y, sobre todo, un amor tormentoso. Lo que comenzó como algo común, se volvió un puzzle indescifrable.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a esta historia, la cual, la verdad vengo escribiendo hace mucho, mucho, tiempo. El foro donde la había subido tiene problemas, así que me he tomado la libertad de volver a subirla en otra pagina, espero que las personas que antes solían leerme lleguen hasta aquí, y, sobre todo, que los nuevos lectores se enamoren de esta historia tal como yo lo he hecho...

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida.**

_**Prologo.**_

Antes de que comiesen la lectura, debo darles el contexto de la historia, la escribí cuando el anime quedo sólo hasta el capítulo 167 y aún no salía el final del manga. En "una decisión puede cambiar tu vida" nuestros personajes tuvieron una batalla con Naraku, en la cual desafortunadamente Naraku mata a Kohaku para completar la perla, el grupo de Inuyasha luego de una intensa batalla logra arrebatarle la Shikon no Tama, sin embargo, Naraku escapa, por lo que Inuyasha y sus amigos actualmente se encuentran en su búsqueda. En cuanto en el ámbito amoroso, Inuyasha ha escogido a Kagome y ya llevan un buen tiempo manteniendo una relación de pareja.

**_Capítulo 1: Kiukumi, el comienzo de todo._**

Era un día de un sol resplandeciente un hanyou estaba sentado en un árbol atrapado en sus pensamientos y repetía a cada instante el nombre de una mujer a la cual amaba y el nombre de la mujer de la cual debía alejarse. El seguía repitiendo esto cuando la voz cálida de una chica con vestimentas extrañas lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Inuyasha vamos hay que partir hacia la próxima aldea- dijo la muchacha dulcemente, al oír su voz el hanyou se entristeció y bajo la mirada.

- ¿Qué te sucede Inuyasha? - preguntó un pequeño zorrito que salió del hombro de éste.  
>Inuyasha le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza preguntándole muy nervioso - ¿Me estabas espiando? ¡¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?!<p>

- No Inuyasha, no escuche nada, pero ¡¿Por qué me golpeas bruto?!

- ¡Te golpeo para que aprendas que no es bueno espiar a los demás! - muy enojado.

- ¿Pero qué pensabas Inuyasha? – Lo cargoseaba Shippo - Dime, dime, dime.

- ¡No te incumbe enano! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! - Continúa gritando - ya vamos - se bajo del árbol de un brinco.

Cuando iban caminando hubo una pregunta que los dejo a todos inquietos, como siempre, el de la interrogante fue Miroku.

- Inuyasha ¿Qué tanto pensabas en ese árbol? –Inuyasha se puso inquieto- generalmente eres tú el que nos apura para irnos, pero esta vez fue al contrario…

- Es muy cierto excelencia ¿En qué pensabas Inuyasha?- Sango estaba curiosa.

Hubo un silencio tremendo, todos miraban con los ojos fijos a Inuyasha, luego de unos segundos se animo a responder.

-¡JA! (con su tonito) No es de su incumbencia, mejor métanse en sus asuntos y no en los míos - Respondió un tanto nervioso.

Kagome al oír esto queda muy preocupada por Inuyasha y a la vez con mucha rabia, pensaba - Ya está pensando en Kikyou ¡Uy! No lo soporto, al menos podría fingir un poco más.

Finalmente llegaron a una aldea, por supuesto el monje Miroku fue inmediatamente en busca del mejor palacio y comenzó a engañar al encargado. Al fin, al término de la conversación…

- Disculpe señor usted sería tan amable de traer algunas damas para que nos bail… - el monje libidinoso no pudo continuar su frase, ya que Sango lo golpeo con su siempre confiable bumerang.

- ¿Con que unas damas, ah?

- No Sango, no me hagas caso, tu sabes que tu eres mi terroncito de azúcar – rió nervioso.

El dueño del templo quedo mirando con la gota de sudor en la nuca y muy extrañado pensaba- ¿Serán de confianza? Esta gente parece muy extraña, tal vez en exceso, creo que debo mandar a vigilarlos- Luego de todo, comenzaron a caminar por el palacio y se encontraron con una jovencita a un lado llorando.

- ¿Qué te ocurre chiquilla caída del cielo? - le dijo Miroku muy interesado en ella, pero Sango le dio una golpiza. La chica lo miro anonadada.

- No te asustes por ese monje PERVERTIDO - Kagome especialmente grito esa palabra - Y dime… ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntaba con su tono de voz amistoso.

- Por lo visto ustedes son recién llegados ¿Cierto?

- Sí, somos recién llegados ¿Por qué? ¿Molesta acaso? Porque si te molesta puedes largarte de aquí.

- ¡OSOWARI! — Inuyasha cae dejando un hoyo en el palacio.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Kagome, por qué hiciste eso?! – el chico replica molesto.

- ¡¿Qué no ves que ella esta llorando Inuyasha?! ¡¿No tienes sentido común?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?! - Responde con un grito tan grande, que el hanyou tuvo miedo de ella, Kagome se da media vuelta y pregunta volviendo a su tono amable - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Como decía… como ustedes son nuevos por estos alrededores de seguro no han oído la historia…

- ¿Historia? ¿De qué historia hablas? - Preguntaron todos como canto.

- Cerca de este templo hay un lago, el lago Kiukumi.

- ¿El lago Kiukumi? – Pregunta Sango- Creo haber oído sus historias, se dice que es el lago del Infierno, que ocurren cosas extrañas y que muchas veces se encuentran cadáveres.

- Sí - asiente la chica - en ese lago habita un Dios – cuando la chica dijo la palabra Dios todos quedaron sorprendidos- El Dios Tei… Se dice que es una bestia maléfica y cruel, nunca se le ha visto el rostro, ya que vive en las profundidades de las aguas. La gente de esta aldea no se atreve a acercarse mucho a ese sitio, ya que muchas veces aparecen cadáveres y suceden cosas extrañas fuera de lo normal y todo este mal lo crea el Dios Tei. A éste dios lo han tratado de matar, pero no es encontrado y la poca gente que lo ha logrado ver muere en sus manos, pero el no ataca por atacar, la persona que esté en el lago y derrame lagrimas es atrapada por una especie de tentáculos que te jalan hasta el fondo del lago – la chica se larga a llorar de nuevo- Ayer en la tarde mi hermana Kaira se iba a casar, pero su futuro marido no llego nunca, eso la hizo ponerse muy triste así que se fue corriendo en dirección al lago donde conoció a su prometido, yo la seguí pero…

_- ¿Kaira…? ¿Estás bien?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no, él me dejo, él me dejo y yo lo amaba! – lloriqueaba desesperada_

_- Lo sé, pero tal vez sea lo mejor…_

_- No, no, no, no es así, no es así, sin él yo no soy nada…- dijo triste._

_- Hermana, te entiendo, pero mejor aléjate de la orilla_

_- No quiero, quiero llorar y que me lleven._

_- Kaira, por favor, ven y no te atrevas a llorar - advertía angustiada. Fue cuando una pequeña gota de dolor y de pena salió del ojo de Kaira hasta llegar a su destino, el lago… Un grito desesperado._

- Ella no me hizo caso, lloro y se la llevo, no pude hacer nada y hoy por la mañana volví y… me encontré con su cuerpo en la orilla del lago- siguió llorando desesperada. Kagome al ver lo triste que estaba la chica la abraso y le dijo:

- Calma, nosotros atraparemos a ese demonio.

- ¡QUÉ! Estas loca Kagome ese es un Dios ¡UN DIOS! ¿Sabes lo que es un Dios? Kagome aunque trate y trate a un dios no se le puede vencer – miro al suelo apenado- ni siquiera el desgraciado de Naraku lo podría derrotar - lo último lo dijo suavemente.

- Pero Inuyasha si nadie lo ha visto ¿Cómo se sabe que es un Dios?- asimilaba con una sonrisa Kagome.

- No seas boba hasta aquí siento la apestosa presencia de ese sujeto- esto lo dijo como queriéndole decir: tonta, no tuviste razón.

La chica se levanto y advirtió seriamente - hagan lo que hagan, pase lo que pase, no se atrevan a llorar en ese lago...

Inuyasha fue a pasear por los alrededores cuando… - Esté olor es el de… ¡Kikyou! -  
>Inuyasha se fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta encontrarse con Kikyou a un lado de un árbol gigantesco- Kikyou…<p>

- Vaya Inuyasha, hace tiempo que no te veía…- aparento indiferencia - Y dime ¿Cómo sigues con esa mujer?

- Kikyou yo… yo – tartamudeó – yo… sólo te amo a ti y a nadie más… y por eso… y por eso… yo soy capaz de dejar a Kagome… tu eres la mujer que amo y a nadie más que a ti…

- Inu... yasha - Susurró Kikyou ruborizada.

Inuyasha la toma de un brazo, la atrae hacia él y le da un beso dulce y tierno, parecían la pareja perfecta, empezaron con un beso sencillo, pero luego comenzó la pasión, como si hace mucho pero mucho tiempo no hubiesen estado juntos.

Kagome estaba sentada a un lado del lago contemplándolo mientras pensaba- ¿Cómo puede ser que un lago tan hermoso como éste traiga tanta desdicha a las personas de este lugar…? ¿Pero qué me pasa? ¿Por qué tengo éste presentimiento tan extraño? Será que…- luego murmuro bajo y con tristeza el nombre de Inuyasha.

Cuando detrás de ella llego él, el dueño de su corazón y pensamientos… Kagome se había puesto tan feliz cuando lo vio, pero ella no sabía lo infeliz que seria luego de unos instantes…

- Mira Inuyasha ¿No te párese una locura que este lago siendo tan hermoso atemorice tanto a los del pueblo? - dijo feliz.

- No… realmente no - dijo fríamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - Preguntó preocupada sin saber qué le esperaba.

Se sentó al lado de ella y volteo la mirada y, sin mirarla, le dijo - Kagome... yo... yo lo siento mucho, pero amo a Kikyou y a nadie más en este mundo, creo que sólo me confundí contigo, a quien realmente amo es a ella...

- Yo… bueno, yo… Inuyasha pensé que la habías olvidado después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, después de que me dijiste que me amabas, pero bueno, tendré que afrontar que fue solo un sueño un maravilloso sueño… a pesar de todo creo que en el fondo de mi corazón ya sabía que tú la amabas a ella y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a confrontarlo, además, una vez te dije que aun así seguiría a tu lodo Inuyasha- dijo dulcemente evitando que las lagrimas se le salieran de los ojos.

- No, Kagome tu no entiendes – dijo aún sin mirarla - Yo quiero que… yo quiero… que te vayas y no vuelvas más a mi lado…

- Inu... yasha - Susurró asombrada.

- Tú me confundes y eso no puede ser, mira, ahora yo estaré con Kikyou y sé que eso te hará daño, así que quiero que te vayas por favor…

- ¿Y qué pasara con la perla…?

- La perla ya está completa, sólo falta exterminar a Naraku y eso... eso lo haré al lado de los chicos y de Kikyou, tú te iras - A Kagome se le vino el mundo abajo, no podía creerlo, su corazón estaba en pedazos. Inuyasha se levantó, se dio la vuelta y dijo- Adiós Kagome, adiós...

Kagome se levantó bruscamente y le grito - ¡No Inuyasha! ¡No puede ser que esto termine así, yo te amo! - corrió y lo abraso por detrás suavizando su voz - Yo te amo y deseo más que nada estar contigo y si tengo que soportar verlos juntos lo haré, no me importa lo que pase, no quiero separarme de ti Inuyasha.

- ¡Pero yo sí Kagome! - le grito - ¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo esto más difícil? Te dije que no quiero volver a verte, quiero borrarte de mis pensamientos, quiero que tu ya no seas nada para mi ¡No te quiero cerca! Kagome tu... tu... tu eres un estorbo para mi - concluyó de forma fría dándole un pequeño empujón hacía atrás para que lo soltara, Kagome estaba totalmente paralizada ante esas palabras, le rompían el alma

- ¿Inuyasha cómo puedes hablarme así? ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy un estorbo para ti después de todo lo que hemos pasado? - Inuyasha guardo silencio - ¡Anda contesta, se un hombre y contéstame!

- Te hablo así porque es lo que siento, digo que eres un estorbo para mi porque es la verdad, no eres más que un estorbo que cada día estorba más y más - Kagome ya no podía soportarlo, pero permaneció ahí para saber qué era lo que de verdad sentía Inuyasha - Y en cuanto a lo que hemos pasado, eso no significa nada para mí, la veces que has llorado por mí no son nada y que me hayas creído y confiado en mí tampoco significa nada, lo único que te agradezco de verdad es que hayas ayudado para que Kikyou volviera a la vida, por esa única razón, gracias... Ahora ya vete de una vez, no quiero ver tu rostro nunca más - Kagome no sabía lo mucho que le dolió a Inuyasha tener que decirle todo eso, pero era la única manera para que se marchara. Ella sólo lo mira y contiene las ganas de llorar como nunca antes, fue cuando lo vio marchándose y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cual podía ser verdad, una verdad que siempre estaría presente.

- ¡Te odio Inuyasha! ¡Escúchame, te odió! ¡Te odio como nunca antes había odiado! ¡Todo mi amor se convirtió en nada más que odio, te odiare hasta el final de mis días Inuyasha! ¡TE ODIO! - Ella no supo lo mucho que le dolieron esas palabras a Inuyasha, pero él siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Kagome se dirigió hacia el lago y en la orilla sólo cayó rendida repitiendo bajo, te odio, muchas veces hasta que ya no pudo más.

**Continuara...**

Espero les hay agradado el comienzo de esta historia, muchos saludos y sigan leyendo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

_**Capítulo 2**_**_: La complicación, ya no hay vuelta para tú error._**

Ahora Kagome odiaba más que nunca a Kikyou, pero sobretodo lo odiaba a él, a ese hombre al cual le entrego su corazón y él lo desecho como una basura. Kagome ya no podía aguantar más sus inmensos deseos de llorar, pero recordó esas palabras.

- _Hagan lo que hagan, pase lo que pase, no se atrevan a llorar en ese lago..._

No me importa, tengo todo el derecho de llorar ya que él se ha ido, y para siempre – luego dijo algo que la dejo perpleja- Él nunca volverá, nunca, y tal vez sea lo mejor ¡Vete no te quiero ver más! - Kagome no aguanto más y se puso a llorar como loca, estaba desesperada, las lágrimas caían y caían hacia las aguas.

Algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, salió del agua, eran unos tentáculos finos y largos que la jalaron, trató de zafarse, pero no pudo, cayó al lago instantáneamente. En el fondo del agua notaba que los tentáculos la adsorbían hasta una cueva y ahí se encontró con un campo de energía, lo cruzo sin ya poder respirar, pensó que moriría pero al llegar ahí descubrió que había aire. Había unas marcas en las paredes, profecías se pueden decir, y... una criatura pequeña y extraña que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, se veía la tristeza de ese demonio tan solo. Kagome le preguntó:

- ¿Tu eres el Dios Tei? - preguntó mirando sus ojos apagados y entristecidos.

- No sé por qué quieres saber eso mujer, si pronto llegara la hora de tu muerte – la miro con ojos maléficos - No le encuentro sentido a esa pregunta – cuando terminó de decir esto lanzo sus tentáculos para atarla, pero con aquella acción quedo sorprendido - Mujer ¿Por qué no suplicas que no te mate o pones cara de espanto al ver tu muerte?

- Porque lo único que quiero en este momento es desaparecer, desaparecer de este mundo no quiero sufrir más, no quiero estar aquí, así que mátame, ya hazlo de un vez ¡Mátame ahora! - después de dicho esto agacho la mirada. Tei al oírla se queda aún más extrañado, así que indago en el corazón de Kagome, lo único que encontró en ese momento fue tristeza, dolor, odio y desesperación, eran miles de sentimientos confundidos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, las vueltas que da este maldito destino, al fin me encuentro con una persona como yo, lástima que sea mujer - Kagome sólo lo miro - ¿A ti te hicieron lo mismo que a mí?

- ¿Lo mismo? ¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunta confundida.

- Hace muchos años yo era un humano como tú, conocí a una joven y me enamore perdidamente de ella, pero antes, en el pasado de esa mujer había otro hombre que amo con todo su corazón, pero él había fallecido, tiempo después yo descubrí que ella era un demonio, no me importo, yo la amaba y eso era lo importante, se suponía que ella igual a mí, pero ese hombre resucito porque ella lo invoco y a mí me tendió una trampa. Vino a este mismo lago y se puso a llorar en sus orillas, yo como un tonto fui a verla, me agarro y me puso un hechizo que me dejo así como estoy ahora, me dijo "Ya no te necesito, no te necesito ¡Vete de aquí!" Se marchó con ese hombre dejándome aquí… Ahora cada mujer que llore en este lago será sacrificada por culpa de esa mujer - dijo con voz muy seria.

- No, no, no es justo, no es justo lo que haces sólo por una mujer - dijo Kagome tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Tei rió – ¿Y acaso es justo que tú te quieras quitar la vida por ese híbrido? - sabiendo que al decir eso le causaba gran daño continuo hablando - Mira chiquilla, yo necesito ayuda para encontrar algo que me pertenece y quiero que tú me ayudes…

- Sabes, no estoy para esto, si no me vas a matar mejor me voy - lo dijo aún triste.

- Mujer, yo te enseñare tu destino… - Kagome lo interrumpió sin dejarlo terminar

- ¡Usted no puede, los destinos no están escritos uno los hace! - enfadada.

- Deja de ser una chiquilla entrometida, quiero terminar de hablar. Te voy a mostrar los tres caminos que tienes para escoger tu futuro, el que tomes cambiara tu vida- luego la tomo con sus tentáculos y la expulso fuera del campo de energía, pero había algo extraño, ella podía respirar en el agua. Kagome se quedó dormida, Tei le empezó a mostrar algunas imágenes…

Ella estaba sola en la oscuridad había una luz en un camino que conducía hacia Inuyasha, Tei le dijo - Ese es uno de tus caminos ¿Quieres ir por ese camino? Vamos, anda, corre hacia él, vamos…- Kagome corrió hacía Inuyasha y él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pero detrás de él había una sombra, Kagome se detuvo para fijarse quién era, de repente, detrás de Inuyasha salió Kikyou y lo abrasó dulcemente. Tei habló- Esto es lo que tendrás que soportar si escoges este camino- Kagome se echó a llorar, Tei le mostró otro camino más, era una escena de su familia y sus amigos allá en la época actual.

- Miroku, Sango, debo decirles algo – dijo Inuyasha con la mirada seria, cuando detrás de él salió Kikyou.

- ¿Así que ya te decidiste Inuyasha? - habló Miroku seriamente tomándose un té.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablan? – dice Shippo sin entender una sola palabra.

- Sí, ya me decidí - continua Inuyasha a la respuesta de Miroku.

- Cómo puedes ser tan insensible Inuyasha ¿Dónde está Kagome? - se queja Sango.

- Le dije que se marchara de aquí…

- ¡¿Cómo has podido Inuyasha?! ¡¿Cómo?! - llora Sango.

- Mira Sango, que te quede bien en claro que yo ya tome una decisión y a quien amo es a Kikyou, te guste o no – aclara - Y si no estás de acuerdo puedes irte.

- Ya oíste mujer - repite Kikyou.

- ¡¿Qué?! - grita Shippo confundido dándose golpecitos en la cabeza mientras Sango sólo mira sorprendida a Inuyasha y con rabia a Kikyou

- Un momento Inuyasha, te recuerdo que yo fui quien consiguió este templo y si se va Sango me voy yo y no creo que el dueño quiera a un monstruo en su palacio.

- Bien dicho excelencia - dice Sango feliz junto a Shippo.

- Muy bien, entonces me voy…

- ¿Inuyasha quien dijo que te fueras?- Inuyasha se sorprendió al igual que todos - A mi no me incumbe lo que tu hagas con tu vida privada, además nuestra principal propiedad es acabar con Naraku y a decir verdad tu ayuda es fundamental y la señorita Kikyou también puede serlo, aunque admito que me pone triste saber que la señorita Kagome ya no estará con nosotros.

- ¡Qué! ¡Usted no puede ser así excelencia! - se fue llorando al igual que Shippo.

- Aunque deberás ir a buscar a la señorita Kagome Inuyasha…

- ¡¿Por qué?! Te dije que ya tome una decisión.

- No lo digo por eso, ella se llevó la Shikon no Tama y hay que recuperarla…

- Puedes ir tú, ella sigue en esta época…

- ¿Sigue aquí? - pregunta Kikyou.

- Sí, aún siento su aroma.

Mientras que Miroku, Inuyasha y Kikyou estaban en el palacio, Sango y Shippo se fueron a un lado del lago, aunque para su sorpresa el lago había dejado de tener sus aguas claras, ahora las tenía totalmente negras, su vegetación está totalmente muerta, todo se estaba muriendo alrededor del lago, Sango se asustó y mando un grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas al igual que el enanito que la acompañaba, todos acudieron al grito.

- ¿Qué pasa Sango? – preguntó Miroku desesperado.

- ¡Excelencia el agua, los árboles, la tierra, todo está muerto, el agua esta negra y antes estaba clarísima!

- ¿Señorita Kikyou usted cree que…? - preguntó confundido Miroku.

- Sí... esto no es causa de ese tal Dios, ni de un demonio, ahí dentro hay una persona que es capaz de que sus sentimientos cambien la naturaleza, es una persona que tiene un gran poder espiritual que en este momento tiene un odio tremendo en su corazón…

- Kagome - murmuro asombrado Inuyasha.

- Y la única persona capaz de esto es… - Miroku no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

- Kagome - dijo Kikyou mirando fijamente a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto Tei le seguía mostrando a Kagome su destino, ella miro la escena de su familia - ¿Pero qué es lo que veo? – Pensaba - Los veo a todos contentos, pero cuando llego yo se entristecen… ¡¿Es que nadie me quiere o me necesita en este mundo?! - se preguntaba angustiada – No, no, no quiero ningún camino, sólo quiero morirme - siguió llorando.

-Aún no te muestro todos los caminos… Mira, éste es el último, ven conmigo, no te mostrare imágenes de este camino, ya que tú tienes que verlo por tu cuenta, ahora decide… Si regresas a casa tus amigos y familiares se entristecerán, si vuelves con Inuyasha sufrirás cada día de tu vida, si te quedas aquí cambiara tu futuro para bien o para mal, sólo tu escoges tu camino - luego añadió - Y que te quede claro, no dejare que mueras aunque me lo ruegues…

Kagome ante esa palabras recordó todas las veces que Inuyasha dijo "¡No dejare que mueras Kagome, yo te protegeré!" recordó esas palabras y esas promesas tan cálidas que no fueron cumplidas, se puso aún más triste, siguió recordando momentos con Inuyasha y cada vez, cada vez más negra se ponía el agua

Tei quedo asombrado ante el poder espiritual tan grande de la chica y susurró - Aunque no lo quieras tu destino está escrito, y lo peor de todo, es que es el único escrito en el mundo - luego dijo en voz alta - Dentro de poco tiempo se cumplirán las profecías - sonrío maléficamente.

Mientras tanto en la superficie…

- Lo siento Kikyou, debo salvarla, pero recuerda que a la persona que amo es a ti - dijo Inuyasha cálidamente, Kikyou le sonrío.

- Te estaré esperando Inuyasha…

- Srta. Kikyou ¿Por qué no lanza una de sus flechas? - dice Miroku.

- Es cierto – dijo Shippo.

- Lo intentare - Kikyou lanza una de sus flechas, pero el poder de Kagome era tan poderoso que no le hizo nada.

- Vámonos Miroku, Sango, hay que entrar en el agua - dice Inuyasha.

Entraron en el agua con mucha dificultad, ya que estaba oscura aunque curiosamente podían respirar y hablar bajo ella, en el agua se podía trasmitir odio, dolor y desesperación, Inuyasha se sentía culpable, cuando de repente, se vio a lo lejos a una chica atrapada en unos tentáculos, Inuyasha trato de zafarla, pero no pudo. Cuando de repente…

- ¡Déjala ahí! - grito alguien.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Miroku.

- Soy Tei y deja ahí a esa mujer.

- No permitiré que le hagas daño - dijo furioso Inuyasha.

- ¿Crees que le pueda hacer más daño que el que tú le hiciste? - dijo en forma sarcástica  
>mientras mostraba su forma.<p>

- ¡Maldito, suéltala! - exigió Inuyasha.

- Aunque no lo creas híbrido, no le estoy haciendo daño – aseguró - Simplemente le estoy dando a escoger caminos para su destino…

- ¿Caminos para su destino? - preguntó Sango.

- Sí, esta reacción con el agua negra sólo es producto del odio y confusión que tiene en este momento la chica, la cual no la cause yo, sino tú - Indico a Inuyasha, él se enfureció.  
>Cuando paso algo inesperado. Las aguas se empezaron a aclarar poco a poco…<p>

- La chica ya ha escogido - dijo Tei y la soltó pensando - ¿Cómo puede ser que una mujer tan joven como ella sea capaz de perdonar y de quitar su odio en tan solo unas horas, cómo puede existir en este mundo un persona tan pura...?

Inuyasha tomo a Kagome y la subió a la superficie, pero antes de que la sacaran, el agua estaba tan trasparente como antes.

- Kagome… Kagome - repetía constantemente una voz – Despierta - era Inuyasha que ya la tenía en tierra, todo el paisaje volvió a cobrar vida.

- Inu... yasha - susurró bajo.

- Kagome debiste haberte ido a tu época ¿Por qué dejaste que ese demonio te atrapara? - preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¡Porque estaba llorando por ti! - Ante esas palabras Inuyasha se quedo sorprendido

- Lo siento mucho por causarte este dolor Kagome, pero yo... yo ya tome una decisión – afirmó - Mejor te acompaño a tu época - dijo un triste Inuyasha que la toma para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡Ya suéltame Inuyasha, yo me puedo levantar sola! - le grito, Inuyasha no podía creer lo que oía.

Cuando ya estaban en el palacio y Kagome tenía su bolso, Inuyasha solo dijo:

-Ven Kagome, vamos a tu época… - Kagome lo miro, miro a todos y miro el camino de regreso a casa, ella recordó…

-_Si regresas a casa, tus amigos y familiares se entristecerán, si vuelves con Inuyasha sufrirás cada día de tu vida, si te quedas aquí cambiara tu futuro para bien o para mal sólo tu escoges tu camino._

- No, no, no Inuyasha, yo no me voy de aquí - dijo exaltada, todos se asombraron.

_**Capítulo 3:**** El chico en las montañas.**_

- Vamos Kagome no hagas las cosas más difíciles, no te puedes quedar con nosotros, entiéndelo - dijo Inuyasha mientras Sango y Shippo lloraban.

- ¿Quién dijo que me quedaría contigo? - habló Kagome al escuchar la respuesta de Inuyasha.

- ¡Tonta! - Con un tono peculiar - ¿Dónde más te vas a quedar? ¡No tienes dónde ir!

-Me voy con Tei...- al oír esto Inuyasha explota.

-¡Ese Dios te ha lavado el cerebro Kagome, no seas boba y vuelve a tu época, no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

- Aquí no, pero allá sí, tú no eres dueño de mi destino Inuyasha, tu no decides por mí ¡Tú has decidido que nos separemos junto a nuestros recuerdos y amistad, incluso has decidido separarte de algo más importante que todo esto, Inuyasha, tu decidiste separarte di mi amor! -al decir esto Kagome se entristeció y bajo la mirada - Tú lo has querido así.

- Kagome… yo… - pero Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar

- Déjala Inuyasha, que ella haga lo que quiera, ahora nosotros estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa - dijo Kikyou.

Kagome miro a Kikyou - Por favor Kikyou, cuida mucho a Inuyasha…

-Así lo haré - respondió ocultando su sorpresa ante esas palabras, luego de esto Kagome se despidió de todos y se marchó rumbo al lago

Kagome decidió volver con Tei, ya había pasado una semana, Kagome estaba en el lago nocturno junto a Rita.

- Así que Tei no es tan malo después de todo… – dijo Rita, pero Kagome notó la tristeza de ésta.

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo pasa por algo - esto lo dijo con la intención de consolarla después de lo que paso con su hermana.

- ¿Y cómo te va con Tei…? ¿Por qué te pidió que te quedaras con él?

- No lo sé, él es muy callado, ni habla, pero… al parecer quiere que lo ayude a buscar algo y todo parece indicar que no es algo ordinario - sonrío - es una persona dura, pero ya se ira ablandando.

En ese mismo momento…

Inuyasha estaba a un lado del río junto a sus amigos y Kikyou, todos dormían excepto Inuyasha, sintió un aroma peculiar que lo hizo entrar en pánico, fue al río para comprobar sus sospechas y, sí, tenía razón, era Tei.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Inuyasha exaltado.

- Vengo para devolverte esto - estiro su tentáculo

- Pero si es… –Lo siguiente lo dijo fuerte - ¡La Shikon no Tama! - al hablar tan fuerte despertó Kikyou, pero no se dieron cuenta.

- ¿Por qué me la entregas?

- Porque por el momento Kagome no la necesita.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Ya lo sabrás… Kagome siempre ha tenido su destino escrito y en ese destino la perla aún no es necesaria.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya lo sabrás, ya lo sabrás… Lo único que te digo es que esa perla volverá a su dueña - Inuyasha miró como Tei se alejaba y se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho… Al igual que Kikyou.

Cuando Tei llego a la cueva Kagome estaba dormida.

- ¡Despierta!

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? - Despertó exaltada y confundida - Ah, sólo eres tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Mañana saldrás temprano así que prepara tus cosas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero… pero a dónde? - se preguntaba extrañada.

- Mujer, sólo hazlo - gruñó.

En ese momento Kagome se enfadó- Un momentito, yo tengo nombre y es ¡Kagome, Ka-go-me! no ¡Mujer! Y si mañana tengo que salir temprano al menos deseo una explicación- se lo deja claro.

- Está bien ¡Kagome! ¿Eh así te gusta? - responde disgustado

- Sí, gracias – dice feliz al ver que sus caprichos estaban satisfechos - ¿Y por qué me tengo que despertar tan temprano?

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que debías ayudarme a encontrar unas cuantas cosas?

- Sí ¿Por qué?

- Es hora de que las busques.

- ¿Y qué tengo que buscar?

- Son iguales a la Shikon no Tama, pero de colores distintos, sus poderes son iguales a 7 fragmentos de la perla, son joyas muy valiosas y necesito que me las consigas.

- ¿Y de seguro son tuyas…? - dijo un poco dudosa.

- Claro ¿Ves esos espacio de aquella esquina?

- Sí...

- Ahí es donde estaban, son diez y las tienes que encontrar.

- Ok, pero ¿Dónde están…?

- No lo sé, tienes que buscarla por esta región.

- Supongo que me vas a acompañar ¿Cierto?

- No.

- ¡¿Cómo que no, y si lo tiene un monstruo poderoso qué haré?! – grito.

- ¡Por eso niña! - no terminó de hablar.

- ¡Kagome, Ka go me! ¡Entiende!

- Está bien, Kagome - recalcó la voz en su nombre- entiende que por eso vas a madrugar, porque vas a ir a buscar a alguien en una parte que yo te indicare.

- ¿Y si aparece algo?

- Para algo son las flechas ¿No?

- Si eso creo… ¿En qué lugar tengo que buscar esas 10 joyas?

- Esas 10 perlas tienen nombre ¡Como tú! - Eso lo dijo más alto- se llaman joyas de renovación

- ¿Joyas de renovación? ¡Quien le pone un nombre así a unas joyas, por dios!

- ¡Tiene un significado y deja que termine de hablar! - Kagome guardo silencio - Iras a buscar a un demonio.

- ¿Un demonio? ¿Y qué clase de demonio?

- Es un demonio muy poderoso, pasando esta montaña a medio pie de la próxima encontraras un pequeño templo. Lo único que tienes que decir es que Tei te ha enviado a cobrar una deuda.

Paso la noche, ya era de amanecida y Kagome decidió partir, sabía que era muy peligroso, no tenía a nadie que la protegiera como antes…

-¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? – se dice a si misma - Si quiero cambiar mi vida tendré que aprender a defenderme sola, no como antes que dependía de los demás.

Kagome llego hasta el lugar indicado por Tei muy cansada por tanto caminar, ya era casi de noche cuando vio el templo, se acercó a él con entusiasmo, llamo, pero nadie contestó, decidió deslizar la puerta, entro y encontró en el interior una de las joyas de las que Tei le había hablado, era una de color púrpura oscuro, Kagome se acercó y la tomo, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del templo, ella se dio media vuelta asustada y se encontró con dos ojos rojos y enfurecidos que no esperaron ni dos segundos para atacarla, Kagome pego un brinco y cayó al suelo, estuvieron a punto de volverla a atacar, pero ella se levanto rápidamente, el sujeto había dejado un gran hoyo en el templo, Kagome simplemente miro el agujero, se asombró y se fue corriendo. Kagome continuaba su maratón por el bosque mientras sentía que el sujeto la perseguía, saltaba por las ramas de los árboles y arrojando poderes como las garras de fuegos de Inuyasha, a Kagome le roza un ataque en el hombro, pero ella siguió corriendo hasta que el sujeto se cruza en su camino, ella choca contra él y cae al suelo por el impacto.

- ¡Devuélveme eso, devuélvelo ahora! - gritó.

Kagome subió la vista y no estuvo segura de que fuera un demonio o no, ya que tenía la figura de un humano, se quedo mirando su rostro, no hacía falta mirar detenidamente para darse cuenta de lo guapo que era, sin embargo, tenía una mirada acecina, fatal, pareciera que estuviera sediento de sangre, dispuesto a matar a cualquiera.

- ¡Esto no te pertenece! - grito Kagome.

- ¡Claro que es mío, si eso estaba en ese templo es mío, tú lo has sacado de ahí! – Grito - ¿Qué acaso bienes de tu aldea sólo para robarme eso del templo? Te aviso que no solo vienes a perder el tiempo, sino que también la vida.

- Sí, vengo del pueblo, pero no vine para llevarme esta joya.

- ¡Qué dices si la acabas de tomar de ahí!

- Buenos, es que… es una larga historia - comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin embargo, el demonio seguía con su mirada acecina, en eso, Kagome le preguntó - ¿Tu eres el demonio que vive en el templo?

- Sí.

- ¡Ah, qué alegría encontrarte! - sonrío felizmente poniéndose de pie sin importarle la mala cara de éste.

- Eres una tipa muy rara.

- Tienes que venir conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Primero me robas y luego dices que debo ir contigo? Yo no voy a ninguna parte, además ¿Quién eres, qué vienes y por qué robas esa joya?- Lo último lo dijo de forma lúgubre.

- Bueno todo tiene su respuesta, veras, soy Kagome y vengo por un mandado que me encargaron y no vine especialmente a robar esta joya - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Qué mandado? - empezó a suavizar el rostro.

- Bueno, Tei el Dios del lago kiukumi, me ha mandado y me dijo que te dijera que quiere que le devuelvas un favor, quiere que te lleve conmigo.

- ¿Quién es ese? - Fingiendo no saberlo.

- ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

- No... Y si no me acuerdo no devuelvo nada.

- Entonces ven conmigo al lago y lo ves, tal vez así te acuerdes.

- Yo no voy a ningún sitio.

- Si no vienes conmigo él se va a enojar y es muy testarudo, además tienes que venir o no te devuelvo esta joya.

- No seas boba, te la puedo quitar en cualquier momento, vete o te mato.

- No creo que lo hagas.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué crees que no lo haré?- Contestó en tono desafiante.

- Porque si de verdad quisieras me hubieras matado en el mismo templo - el chico se quedó mudo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eso no te interesa.

- Que educado…

- Será mejor que me devuelvas la joya.

- No lo haré hasta que te decidas a ir conmigo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Chiquilla eso no es tuyo!

- Lo sé y te lo devolveré si vienes…

- Te lo voy a quitar, eso haré.

- No lo creo - se lo guarda entre las ropas de su pecho - y si te atreves a meter la mano te juro que la que te matara seré yo.

- ¡No soy un pervertido! – Grito -¿Dónde queda ese lago? – Preguntó algo enojado.

- Ven conmigo - sonrío y el chico se ruborizo un poco.

- Pero… pero es de noche, de seguro te dará miedo.

- No juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas, pero tengo sueño, así que de seguro me prestaras tu templo para dormir…

- Sabía que pasaría algo así… - terminó diciendo en un resoplo.

Kagome pasó la noche en el templo y a la mañana siguiente…

- Oye, despierta, quiero terminar rápido con esto para deshacerme de ti y recuperar mi joya.

- ¡OSOWARI! - grito sin recordar que él no era Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué acaso te volviste loca? – Dijo extrañado - ¿Crees que porque me digas sentado me voy a sentar?

- No… disculpa… es que me acorde de otra persona y… bueno yo… ya olvídalo… - el demonio notó la tristeza de Kagome en su rostro.

- ¿Tenías un perro?

- ¿Ah? – Extrañada - ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No, ya olvídalo - Kagome lo miro extrañada - Ah bueno ¿Entonces nos podemos ir?

- Sí... vámonos.

Se fueron rumbo al pueblo, iban por el bosque cuando Kagome no aguanto más el silencio.

- Y dime ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Eso no te incumbe.

- Oh bueno… ¿Y cómo conseguiste esa joya?

- No te incumbe.

- ¿Vives solo allá en el templo?

- Tampoco te incumbe - Kagome se comenzó a enfadar.

- Y dime ¿Por qué vives tan lejos de la civilización? – Preguntó y luego susurro para sí - si se le puede llamar a esto civilización.

- No te incumbe.

- ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE ME INCUMBE?! - grito desespera.

- Oye, oye, oye – se dio la vuelta y le puso el dedo en la frente como deteniéndola - Si quieres que te acompañe hay un par de reglas aquí que no puedes romper, no grites, no me preguntes cosas y cállate porque odio tu voz chillona. Y la respuesta es no te incumbe nada de mi ¿Esta bien?

- ¡Cómo quieres que este callada todo el camino si es demasiado largo!

- Callándote.

- ¡Mira, mejor devuélvete a tu templo y déjame sola, no me importa que Tei se enoje conmigo pues si es tan urgente verte que él mismo venga a buscarte, porque yo no soporto a un testarudo como tú! - grito.

- ¡¿Qué?! - otro grito - Para tu información no soy testarudo, no es mi culpa que tengas la voz chillona.

- ¡No la tengo chillona! - otro grito.

- ¡Que tú no te des cuenta es otra cosa! - más gritos.

- ¡Y que tú tampoco te des cuenta de que eres testarudo no significa que no lo seas! - más y más gritos.

- ¡No soy testarudo! Y ya deja de gritar, vas a despertar a los ogros con tu chillona voz y, si te vas a ir devuélveme la joya.

- ¡Pues mira como no te la devuelvo! ¡Y el único testarudo que va a despertar a los ogros eres tú! - Ese último grito ocasiono algo.

- ¡¿Quién molesta en sus sueños al gran Tengoku?!

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije niña - goza diciéndole que él tenía razón.

Kagome se enfada, explota y grita muy, pero muy fuerte - ¡CALLATE! - esto sonó seguido por un eco de su voz. De repente de todas partes del bosque comenzaron a salir criaturas de sus escondites para ver quién perturbaba sus sueños.

- ¡Quién me ha despertado! - gritaban como canto los ogros y monstruos.

- ¡Woo~! Que poder tan grande tiene tu voz - rió el chico haciéndole burla. Cuando un ogro inmenso ataco al chico, él dio un brinco salvándose, pero Kagome…

**Continuara...  
><strong>

**hasta aquí queda la historia por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, la próxima semana subiré los siguientes capitulos**

**SALUDOS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

: Me hice una cuenta aquí presisamente para que los que habían leído mi fic con anterioridad pudieran seguir leyéndola, me alegra de que te haya agradado y gracias por recomendar la historia

aries96 : Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado la historia, espero que sigas cometando cada semanita jijij

l3xLi33Al3sA: Que bueno que hayas podido encontrar el fic aquí, la verdad es que estuve bastante tiempo esperando que el foro volviera abrir, me llegaron rumores de que lo haría, pero mientras tanto quise vida subir el fic aquí para que vean que sigo activa jajjaa

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu"**

_**Capítulo 4:**** Kiseki**_

- ¡¿Has sido tu quien nos ha despertado?! - gruño un ogro junto a otros demonios.

- Bueno, no, pero es decir sí, pero no fue intencional… yo... bueno… ¡Todo fue culpa de ese inútil que no me dice ni su nombre! - grito Kagome desesperada.

- ¡Ay ya deja de gritar! Como voy a gozar comiéndote - dijo el demonio sin compasión.

- Mejor dicho vamos a gozar – dijo otro demonio.

Kagome al oír esto comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, mientras que su acompañante estaba muerto de la risa sobre la rama de un árbol. Kagome seguía gritando y corría y corría dando explicaciones a medias.

-Creo que ya me divertí bastante, mejor la salvo o si no Tei me va a matar - rió - la boba piensa que no sé quién es, la pobrecita es sólo una humana común y corriente. La voy a salvar antes que la maten.

Kagome cae y se da como 10 volteretas en el suelo, el otro se sigue riendo a carcajadas mientras Kagome queda adolorida en el suelo.

- ¡No tienes dónde ir, estás muerta! - gritaron los demonios.

- Maldición, me he descuidado - pensó el chico para luego gritar - ¡Niña allá voy!

- Pero que veo, es una joya de renovación – sin querer a Kagome se le había caído la joya -  
>Dámela niña - ordenó uno de los demonios.<p>

- ¿Qué? ¡Maldición! A esa niña estúpida se le cayó la joya y se la van a quitar, pensándolo bien tengo una mejor idea… Me llevo la joya y dejo que se la coman… pero después Tei… mejor no - cuando el chico iba ha buscar a Kagome ocurrió algo que lo dejo sorprendido.

- ¡Danos la joya!

- ¡No, no lo haré! - Kagome toma la joya y se la guarda.

- Te la quitare y luego te matare - el demonio rió.

Los demonios se dirigían a atacar a Kagome, pero ella alcanzo a tomar una de sus flechas y con tan sólo disparar una todos los demonios desaparecieron, el chico quedo impactado

- ¿Co... Cómo... cómo hiciste eso?

- Con una flecha - responde sarcástica.

- Sí sé que fue con una flecha ¿Pero de dónde sacas esa energía, no me digas que eres un demonio?

- Idiota, por supuesto que no, soy una sacerdotisa – aclara con enfado.

- Wooo~ juraría que sólo traías el arco y las flechas de adorno.

- Pues pensaste mal - seguía enojada.

- Oh mira, tanto que corriste que ya estamos bajo la primera montaña y es medio día, que capacidad - se burló mientras Kagome aún permanecía enojada - ¿Quieres comer algo? - preguntó el chico amablemente, Kagome no tenía hambre y menos comería si estaba ese chico antipático, pero al mirarlo a los ojos cuando le preguntó si quería comer, los vio llenos de ternura y fue algo que le llego tanto que no pudo negarse, quedo como hipnotizada, quizás tan sólo era el poder de atracción que poseían todos los demonios de aspecto humano.

- Oh bueno... - balbuceó un poco nerviosa.

- Cerca de aquí hay un río, podemos descansar ahí.

- ¡Sí! ¡Viva! - Sonríe contenta.

– Oye, no es para tanto.

Ya estaban a orillas del lago comiendo manzanas cuando Kagome volvió a preguntar su nombre, él respondió "Ayakashi" (Significa maldad) con un tono de tristeza en sus ojos. Kagome sólo lo miro confundida, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que aquel nombre no era el verdadero, simplemente era como solían llamarlo algunas personas.

Mientras tanto en la oscuridad de la noche Kikyou e Inuyasha estaban junto a un árbol abrasados.

- ¿Todavía piezas en esa mujer…?

- ¿Ah? - dijo Inuyasha saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Lo sabía, todavía piensas en ella…

- Es que debes entender que por la decisión que tomó no puedo estar tranquilo, me preocupa y tú sabes muy bien por qué…

- Inuyasha…- susurró - me cuesta admitirlo, pero debo aceptarlo que esa mujer te hizo bien.

-Pero que dices Kikyou… tú…- no pudo continuar.

-Por más duro y difícil que sea aceptarlo ella te hizo un gran bien, ya que si tu no hubieras estado con ella no hubieras aprendido a valorar a los humanos o a tener amistades como las que tienes ahora, ella te enseño muchas cosas y la más importante fue que ella te enseño a sonreír Inuyasha… por eso el odio que siento hacia ella es tan fuerte, porque ella te enseño cosas que me hubiera gustado enseñarte yo.

- Kikyou… - se abrasaron dándose un dulce beso.

Al día siguiente Kagome y su acompañante se encaminaban al lago y finalmente llegaron allí a medio día. Ella lo llevo a la cueva debajo del agua donde estaba Tei esperando.

- Tei, ya llegue y te traje a Ayakashi - dijo sonriente.

- ¿Ayakashi? ¿Quién es Ayakashi?

- Cómo que quién es, tú me has dicho que lo trajera y aquí está - Kagome estaba enfadada, ya que pensó que le estaba haciendo una jugarreta.

Tei le pidió a Kagome que se marchara de la cueva, que fuera a caminar o cualquier otra cosa, ella obedeció con disgusto. Cuando por fin se fue, Tei habló con el chico.

- ¿Cuándo te cambiaste el nombre?

- No me lo he cambiado.

- ¿Entonces por qué no le dijiste tu verdadero nombre?

- Porque éste es mi nombre en realidad, le dije uno de muchos –respondió con un tono burlón.

- ¿Uno de muchos? ¿Y cuántos nombres tienes?

- Alrededor de 7.

- Cuando te conocí solo tenías uno.

- No, tengo 7 ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Desde años - bajo la mirada - son los nombres que la gente me ha puesto Tei.

- Ahora comprendo… pero si te dicen así es porque tienen alguna razón.

- ¡Solo la estúpida razón de que los humanos no saben olvidar! - le grito.

- ¿Y cuáles son los otros nombres? - le exigió.

- ¿Para que los quieres recordar? Son solo una basura.

- Anda dímelos - grito.

Bajo la voz y desvío la vista a otro lado - Akuma (demonio), Ankoku (oscuridad), Hokori Takaki Shikaku (terrible asesino), Kyofu no Kokushi (el terrible golpe de la muerte negra), Korosu (matar), Kokoro no Koryno (sin piedad).

- Has causado bastante mal para que te pongan esos nombres.

- Era antes…

- Da igual, esa chica tarde o temprano te preguntara el significado de tu nombre y te llevaras una gran sorpresa - sonrío.

- No, yo creo que no, sólo saldrá gritando como cualquiera… - susurró.

- ¡Pero no es por eso que te mande a llamar! – grito - quiero que me devuelvas el favor que te hice hace años.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero que cuides a Kagome

- ¿Para qué? ¡No la soporto!

- Ya te acostumbraras a ella tal como lo hice yo.

- Y para qué quiere que la cuide si se sabe defender.

- Vaya que tienes mala memoria ¿No?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No recuerdas lo que te pedí después de eso?

- ¿Lo que me pediste?

_Muy a lo lejos se veían dos sombras que conversaban, uno tenia una espada (guardada como la usa Inuyasha) y el otro era una extraña criatura que salía del agua._

_- Muy bien, ya está, deberás conservarla a menos que quieras volver a ser el mismo - decía Tei_

_- Gracia y créeme, esta espada será siempre mi compañera, yo ya no quiero volver._

_- Eso está bien, pero ten en cuenta que quiero que me devuelvas el favor._

_- Sí…_

_- Recuerdas la historia del Pan-Ku ¿Verdad?_

_- ¿Cómo no recordarla?_

_- Deberás proteger al que viene_

_- Así lo haré…_

_- _No me digas que ella es…- quedo muy sorprendido.

- Así es, es hora de que cumplas tu palabra. Ve con ella y cuéntale que la ayudaras en su viaje, pero no le digas lo otro.

- ¿Entonces ella no lo sabe? - baja la mirada.

- No, no lo sabe y falta mucho para que lo sepa… ¡Ve!

Mientras tanto, Kagome está sentada a un lado del lago cuando de pronto llega el chico

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, sólo estoy aquí sentada porque me echaron de allá - dijo enfadada.

- Que interesante - le dijo burlándose - Oye, el Dios ese me obligo a acompañarte en eso de recuperar las joyas.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien!

- ¿Y por qué te alegras? – Se sorprende.

- Porque se ve que eres una buena persona - juntando sus manos como para rezar y doblándolas junto con la cabeza - Y así se hará más rápido el recuperar las joyas.

- Eres tonta…

- ¡¿Cómo que tonta?! - grito, pero se tranquilizo como recordando algo - Oye ¿Qué significa tu nombre?

El chico se quedo callado por un momento - Ayakashi significa maldad –respondió y puso una cara de asesino.

-¿Maldad? ¿Por qué maldad? Yo no te encuentro malo – sonrío, el chico se asombró y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Tei

El chico se cayó y para romper el silencio a Kagome no se le ocurrió nada mejor que preguntar

- Oye… ¿Y a dónde tenemos que ir?

- Oh… Bueno… pregúntale al cómodo que descansa en la cueva - responde molesto,  
>hubo otro silencio, Kagome vio sus ojos que miraban hacia el lago y se perdió en sus pensamientos.<p>

- ¿Por qué él tiene siempre esa mirada fría y llena de odio? Se nota que me odia al igual que al resto de los humanos, me da terror ver sus ojos dispuestos a matar, pero aun así con él me siento cómoda, segura - se entristeció al pensar lo siguiente - como me sentía con Inuyasha, es una extraña sensación, al igual que su rostro me produce temor me produce alegría – sonríe - Yo quiero… yo quiero… quiero saber más de él, quiero conocerlo, quiero saber por qué odia, por qué es tan frío y así creo que mi alma se quedara tranquila y sabré qué es este extraño sentimiento - luego se para bruscamente y levanta el puño en demostración de un desafío. Ahora habló en voz alta - ¡Lo lograre, como que soy Higurashi Kagome!

El chico quedo estático al ver la locura de Kagome, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su promesa –Lunática - comentó.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – despistada.

Luego de toda esa estupidez regresaron a la cueva sin saber que sería la última vez que la verían en días.

- Kagome, Fugimi Kiseki vengan.

- ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Por qué me llamo así?! - Furioso y a la vez sabiendo que estaba en apuros

- ¿Fugimi Kiseki…? ¡¿O sea que mentiste?! ¿Por qué me dijiste un nombre que no era tuyo?

- Te equivocas, si es mío.

- ¡¿Cómo que es tuyo?!

- Sí lo es, de todas maneras así me llama la gente junto a otros nombres más, así que esos han pasado a ser mis nombres.

- ¿Tei qué significa su verdadero nombre? - Pregunta girando la mirada.

- Inmortal Milagro - responde en voz grave.

- ¿Inmortal Milagro? ¿Y por qué eso?

- Con el tiempo lo sabrás - le dijo Tei cambiando de tema drásticamente - quiero que vayan al palacio de Benabed, allí se encuentra la segunda joya de renovación.

En un camino se veían dos personas avanzando, una hermosa jovencita con un kimono amarillo de flores blancas y el otro era un joven de cabellos plateados, por supuesto estos eran Kiseki y Kagome.

- Oye… - dijo Kagome entrecortado.

- Muy bien, aquí nos separamos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Cómo que, qué? Tienes que ir al pueblo yo estaré vigilando.

- Sí, se me había olvidado - Kiseki la quedo mirando con una cara entre sorprendido y dulce.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Así como, no sé, ya olvídalo ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila? No me gustan tanto los formalismos – Kiseki la miro feo.

- Niña estúpida- Kagome lo miro con cara enojada- sólo dime Kiseki - se marchó de un brinco mientras Kagome veía como se alejaba.

A lo lejos, alejándose de una aldea pequeña se veía un grupo de cuatro personas caminando a paso lento.

- Inuyasha - dijo el monje con una sonrisa de pícaro.

- ¿Qué quieres? - respondió sin ganas con sus manos cruzadas en su nuca.

- Bueno ¿Podemos desviar la ruta, cierto?

- Qué estupideces dices Miroku, sabes muy bien que vinimos por este camino sólo para encontrar a Naraku.

- Sí, pero es que quiero ir hacia esa otra dirección - el índico con el dedo hacia el este

- ¿Y por qué?

- Bueno, pues - se acerca a Inuyasha y le susurra al oído - se dice que hay muy bellas señoritas - le llego un golpe.

- Lo escuche excelencia - Kikyou miraba con cara extraña.

- Lo siento Sango – ríe nervioso- bueno, pero además escuche en la aldea que hacia esa dirección hay acontecimientos muy extraños.

- ¿No estarás mintiendo monje libidinoso?

- No, es verdad, además Inuyasha si tu te concentras bien hacia esa dirección se perciben energías malignas.

- Mmm… veamos si dices la verdad monje… - Todos empezaron a concentrarse hacia esa dirección por unos momentos

- Es cierto - dijo Kikyou extrañada de que ese monje tuviera razón — Sango e Inuyasha igual se asombraron, Shippo no porque él no percibió nada.

- ¡Muy bien, entonces cambio de dirección hacia el este! - Todos cambiaron de dirección, Miroku era el más contento, ya que igual vería a hermosas mujeres.

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía caminando hacia el palacio, se detuvo de repente para contemplar que de lejos se veía una enorme ciudad, era inmenso, pero sólo se veía el palacio la aldea no. Ésta sintió temor porque pensó que no le resultaría lo que Tei le ordeno que hiciera y se alteró.

-¡Ah! No, no puedo hacer esto, es imposible, es un lunático, cómo cree que yo pueda hacer algo así, es imposible, no, no, no podré y todo esto saldrá mal - luego recordó.

_- Tendrás que entrar al palacio y ser una empleada de ahí, pero eso sí, no deberás hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con el dueño, no deberás pensar tanto en tus sentimientos, ni mostrar tus miedos - Advirtió Tei - Sólo serás como un anima que pena en el palacio, pero de carne y huesos…_

_- ¡¿Qué?! Cómo se le ocurre que yo pueda hacer algo así, es imposible me oyó ¡Imposible! Eso no es fácil, necesito mucha concentración, la cual no tengo ¡¿Cómo crees que podré hacer eso?! – gritó._

_- Eres una mujer fuete, con un corazón puro y sobre todo, confío en ti más que nada en este mundo - Kagome lo quedo mirando sorprendida_.

-Lo haré, lo tengo que hacer aunque sea lo último que haga - se dijo a si misma seriamente y se fue caminando hacia el palacio para cumplir su cometido.

Llego a la a la aldea debajo del palacio se dirigió al éste, pero antes, actúo como tenía que actuar, todos la miraban extraños al verla pasar, pero ella no hizo nada y siguió caminando, cuando llego al palacio escribió en un papel lo que quería, que era ser una sirvienta, la dejaron pasar para que la persona responsable decidiera si se merecía estar allí, el sujeto sólo la miro, tomo su mentón haciendo que su cara se levantara para observarla detenidamente.

- Estás contratada – dijo serio, Kagome no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza - Toma, serás la encargada de todo el palacio, es decir, tendrás las llaves de todas las habitaciones excepto las de tus compañeras y la del terrateniente, tienes actitud para esto - Kagome nuevamente asintió

- ¡¿Qué?! - dijo una voz que de repente abrió la puerta bruscamente, era la misma chica que recibió a Kagome - ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Se supone que yo iba a ser la encargada de todo y ella que viene recién llegando tiene ese privilegio, esto es injusto- regaño entre gritos, el tipo se enfureció.

- ¡Silencio! En primer lugar porque ella no le grita a su jefe ni nada por el estilo, no anda de intrusa, no es tan desfachatada ni se mete en lo que no le importa y tampoco es tan mostrada, además ella párese verdadera japonesa no como tú que eres casi rubia…

- ¡Usted sabe muy bien que soy japonesa, pero mi padre tiene ancestros en occidente por eso nací con este pelo que no es rubio tiene un gran parecido, pero es castaño extremadamente claro, además no tiene nada de malo que mis ojos sean de un precioso azul! ¡Uy, haga lo que quiera! - Se marchó enfurecida. Kagome como si nada con la misma cara de siempre, la cara que tenía que fingir, pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de hablar cuando recordó.

-_Si tú hablas o demuestras tus sentimientos el demonio que existe en ese palacio te succionara la vitalidad y el alma – Las palabras de Tei._

Así que sólo siguió como si nada mirando siempre hacia el frente, luego el sujeto le arrojo un kimono.

-Esto es lo que tendrás que usar en horario de trabajo — El kimono era muy bonito y elegante, era con varios tipos de celestes su fondo y tenía unos signos bien extraños que ella nunca había visto. Kagome sólo asintió, el sujeto la llevo a su habitación en el palacio- Vístete rápido que te quiero en el salón trabajando ya — Kagome se vistió rápidamente y bajo al salón.

Pasaron los días y Kagome no soltaba ninguna palabra, esto hizo que el resto de la servidumbre empezara a hablar demás, diciendo que ella era un espíritu, un demonio, un alma en pena, decían que hasta podría ser la mujer de las nieves al ver el frío rostro que tenía.

..._

_**Capítulo 5:**_**_ el espíritu del palacio._**

En otro lugar apartado seguía caminando Inuyasha y sus compañeros, pasaron por una casita pequeña que servía para descansar y comer.

- Sí, yo oí lo mismo – decía una señora que hablaba con otra.

- Oh si, pobre palacio debe ser horroroso.

- Además dicen que tiene acceso a todo.

- ¡Cómo es posible esa barbaridad!

- Disculpe señoras ¿De qué hablan? - Pregunta Sango al escuchar la conversación a medias.

- Resulta…— dice una de las señoras — que se ha rumoreado por los alrededores, que en el palacio de Benabed en la servidumbre, hay un mujer muy joven y hermosa, pero no dice ni una sola palabra y dicen que tiene una mirada fría y cruel como queriendo ocultar algo, las personas están segura de que es un alma maligna que anda en pena…

Inuyasha al oír esto se levanta bruscamente — ¿Y dónde queda ese palacio?

- Hacia el este.

- ¿Hacia el este? - pregunta Sango media confundida.

- Sí, hacia el este.

- Pero si es la misma dirección que dijo el monje - Esto lo dijo Kikyou mirándolo fijamente.

El monje soltó una risa de "yo se los dije" un tanto diabólica mientras que todos lo miraban con ojos raros.

- Muy bien, entonces apurémonos-Inuyasha siempre apurando.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, a Kagome por fin la habían dejado bajar al sótano donde se encontraba el dueño, el jefe le habían tomado confianza por su indiferencia, pero cuando Kagome bajo, se llevó una gran sorpresa, no era un sótano, sólo una bajada con varios caminos subterráneos, Kagome al pisar el suelo de ese lugar se le enfrío todo el cuerpo, bajo su vista y se fijó que el piso estaba congelado al igual que las paredes, ella solo siguió caminando con la bandeja de comida en la mano, ella se fijó que comida, un pescado crudo ¿Cómo podría él comer eso? Qué horror pensaba ella, siguió caminado hasta que vio una puerta con una luz ella iba a entrar cuando una voz la detuvo.

-¡ALTO!- Era una voz ronca y ruda, era tenebrosa, Kagome sólo levanto la vista — Deja la comida en la puerta y márchate - Kagome sólo hizo una reverencia y se fue mirando hacia la puerta. En una imagen se veía una sombra grande que pensaba comiendo el pescado - Esa mujer es muy extraña, no logre percibir lo que sentía, ni siquiera hablo, como si supiera que… - Se vieron unos ojos grande enojados y luego dijo en vos alta — Mujer, no sirve escapar - una sonrisa grande se desprendió de su horrible y diabólico rostro.

Ya era medio día y el grupo de Inuyasha ya llegaba al pueblo.

- Hay que tener mucho cuidado Inuyasha, se percibe energía maligna - Miroku.

- Eso lo tengo claro.

Ya estaban en la entrada del pueblo, comenzaron a caminar por ahí y decidieron tomar un descanso, se detuvieron en una pequeña tiendecita donde servían alimentos cuando escucharon hablar a una mujer muy bonita, pelo entre café claro y rubio muy atractiva (por lo que Miroku la noto de inmediato) tenía su cabello suelto con un corte muy llamativo, ella estaba conversando con una señora entre gordita y flaca de cabello tomado de color café.

- Esa tipa ya me tiene harta — decía la chica de cabellos claros.

- ¿Segura de que es de este mundo?

- Sí, segura sólo se hace la tonta.

- ¿Entonces como puede ser así?

- No sé, pero me ha arruinado.

- Hay que hacer una revuelta.

- Disculpen se puede saber de qué hablan - consultó Sango con curiosidad.

La chica de cabellos claros se paró y vio a Miroku, puso una cara coqueta y fue hacía ellos sentándose en su mesa de una forma atractiva, la señora susurro - No de nuevo.

-Lo que pasa es que una entupida entro al palacio donde yo trabajo (era la misma chica de antes) y resulta que párese muerta, ya que no habla y ni siquiera sé si respira, en su rostro nunca se le ve ningún gesto, lo peor es que me quito el puesto, el jefe decidió nombrarla a ella encargada de todo, es terrible ¡Yo trabajaba allí desde hace más tiempo que ella!

Sango se enfadó porque se notaba que se estaba mostrando a Miroku y le dijo – ¿No será que no te dieron ese puesto porque eres una suelta y una chismosa?

- Oye cálmate, yo solo explicaba y así soy yo, además tu misma me preguntaste de que hablábamos ¿O no es así? - Sonrío como queriendo decir "Soy mejor que tu"

- Sí, pero ese no es el punto… es… que ya olvídalo…

- No hay problema - rió cínicamente, Sango seguía enfadada

- ¡Ah, ya basta del parloteo! — grito Inuyasha, la chica miro a Inuyasha y se le pusieron los ojos brillantes e iluminados, junto las manos sonriendo, salto de la mesa y se acercó a él entusiasmada.

- ¡Hola! — grito como desesperada, Inuyasha la miro raro y Kikyou también.

- ¿Qué te traes? — preguntó medio extrañado Inuyasha.

- Es que no te vi y lo correcto cuando uno ve a una persona es decir hola – seguía diciendo en forma coqueta

- Ya déjate de tonterías y dinos donde está el palacio – Sango estaba hirviendo de ira al ver lo atrevida que era.

- ¿No lo ves? Allá está, camina solita hasta allí, ciega.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - seguía histérica

- ¿No se ve ningún camino por donde podríamos pasar? - dijo Inuyasha.

A la chica se le levanto la oreja y le tomo la mano diciéndole sonriente - ¡Ven, yo te llevo! - Inuyasha se sonrojo y le dijo que le soltara la mano, trato de zafarse, pero no pudo, la chica se fue corriendo con él por detrás tomados de la mano, mientras los chicos quedaban atrás.

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo estoy acá linda! ¡Te equivocaste de persona! - reprochaba Miroku - no puedo creer que me haya cambiado por Inuyasha - bajo la cabeza decepcionado, Sango le pego con el bumerang.

- Hay que seguirlos, vamos — Miroku, Shippo y Sango ya los iban siguiendo, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron que Kikyou no avanzaba.

- ¡Kikyou, Kikyou! - la llamaba Sango mientras ella contemplaba el aire

- ¿Ah? — se sorprendió Kikyou – Sí, ya voy - Todos iban detrás de la chica e Inuyasha, pero mucho más atrás. A Kikyou había algo que la perturbaba.

- Estoy casi segura de que esta presencia es de… no, no puede ser, debo estar equivocada…

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

Riin ever x3 : Me alegra que me hayas podido hubicar, subi el fic aá exactamente con la intención de que los del foro pudieran encontrarme (:

l3xLi33Al3sA : Espero esas recomendaciones jajajaja, besos cuídate (:

..._

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**..._**

_**Capítulo 6:**** La investigación en el palacio**._

Por fin alcanzaron a Inuyasha y a la chica que estaban a solo unos pasos del palacio esperándolos.

- Vaya, por fin llegan - dijo Inuyasha alterado.

- Oye y tú nunca nos dijiste como te llamabas – dijo Miroku curioso.

- Yo me llamo Shii.

- Oh vaya señorita es un hermoso nombre - dice Miroku con galantería.

- Sí lo sé, pero gracias.

- No hay problema –rió, trataba de ganarse nuevamente a la niña.

- ¡Ya cállese libidinoso!- grito Sango.

- Y dime ¿Cómo es la chica que tú decías? - preguntó Kikyou seria.

Shii la había mirado, pero por primera vez había notado su presencia, Shii se asombró al verla y puso unos ojotes y luego se tranquilizó, puso una cara de pocos amigos y solo contesto.

-No lo recuerdo bien ahora, pero ya lo verán - Sigue caminando en dirección al castillo mientras piensa - Uy estoy segura de que es la misma… estúpida tramposa, según lo que oí la que viene con nosotros se llama Kikyou, pero la del palacio no sé, ella nunca habla... oh maldición, está engañando a todos en el palacio, pero esperen a que se lo comunique al señor… te espera algo muy malo muertita algo muy malo - Shii estaba muy callada.

Sin embargo algo la sorprendió cuando estaban al frente del palacio, si, era Kagome en el jardín, ¿Pero cómo? cómo podía ser igual a Kikyou, se preguntaba, miraba a Kagome y a Kikyou, las miraba girando la cabeza para ambos lados sin dejar de mirarlas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son iguales?! — grito Shii sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Quiénes son iguales? — preguntó Kikyou mirándola feo.

- No eh…eh... este... estas flores, si, miren, son igualitas, cómo puede ser – fingió - cómo es posible es muy raro ¿cierto? - dijo tratando de arreglar el error que había cometido. Todos la miraron raro, Shii se puso muy nerviosa.

- ¿Bueno para que querían venir? - Todos rieron nerviosos, menos Kikyou e Inuyasha.

- No nada importante, solo curiosidad…— decía Miroku — ¿Pero crees que dejen trabajar a Kikyou y a Sango aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dice eso excelencia? — Kikyou también lo miraba enojada.

- Eeh… si claro…- decía Shii tratando de ocultar que esa noticia no le había gustado para nada.

- Miren tengo que entrar, adiós, en un rato más no vemos…chao Inuyasha — le sonrío con una cara picara y se fue.

Shii volvió a mirar donde estaba Kagome, pero había desaparecido - Uy qué haré, qué haré… Qué pasara si el jefe se da cuenta que son iguales… mmm… ya sé, sólo le diré que hay dos nuevas mujeres que quieren ser contratadas y me ayudaran en mi trabajo jeje si eso haré, que bien jeje.

..-

Mientras tanto afuera del palacio...

- ¡¿Por qué dijo eso excelencia?!

- ¿No lo ves, Sango? Si entran podemos tener contacto con el enemigo ¿Entienden? Podrán ver que es y Kikyou puede ver si es una criatura muy maligna o qué clase de espíritu es, aunque se ve que es muy peligroso, la criatura tiene una gran energía maligna - Miro al palacio.

- En eso tienes razón Miroku, pero - Inuyasha - ¿Qué pasa si les pasa algo?

- Nosotros estaremos por ahí escondidos.

- ¿Pero no crees que la criatura se dará cuenta?

- Sí, puede ser, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer y no creo que actúe de inmediato.

- No sé, aún no me cómbense Miroku.

Pero mientras el cuarteto discutía y Shippo veía las flores, no se dieron cuenta de que en la sima del árbol más grande Kiseki los observaba.

-Con que él es Inuyasha…- lo miraba aborrecido y fijamente, se enfocaba en el rostro de Inuyasha - ¿Y ahora que harás Kagome? ¿Lo pudiste olvidar? - sonrío fríamente y salto del árbol.

..-

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos y se le apareció Kiseki de la nada, el cual colgaba desde el techo sosteniéndose de sus pies, quedando con el rostro al revés de frente a ella.

-Hola ¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha ido bien? ¿Viste al monstruo? - Kagome sólo lo veía - ¡Oye responde!-Kagome seguía sin hablar porque Tei se lo había ordenado, pero Kiseki no lo sabía, entonces se enfado, puso una sonrisa tenebrosa en su rostro, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído - ¿Y qué me dirías si te digo que Inuyasha y Kikyou están aquí? - Kagome agrando los ojos por la sorpresa, lo miro, puso una cara de rabia, giro la cabeza y sólo se fue caminando - ¡Bueno pues te digo que es verdad! – Le grito al ver que no lo escuchaba.

Kagome trataba de contenerse, pero no pudo, se dio media vuelta, se le acercó y le dio una bofetada en la cara, el chico se sorprendió y luego la miro, estaba llorando, pero aun así no dijo nada, Kiseki se asombró ante la reacción de Kagome, estaba demasiado triste, eso se veía.

-Oye, yo sólo… – pero no pudo terminar su disculpa, Kagome ya se había dado media vuelta y se fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad, él sólo la miraba con pena y lamentando lo que había hecho.

..-

Por mientras Shii convencía al jefe para que dejara que las dos chicas entraran.

- Para eso necesito ver quiénes son – decía el jefe.

- Pero señor, si son de confianza, son como de mi edad.

- ¿Pero que van a hacer aquí?

- Pueden ayudarme con mi trabajo señor.

- ¿Entonces limpiaran?

- Sí, limpiaran – sonrío.

- Esta bien…. pero están condicionales.

- De acuerdo - el jefe se retiró del lugar y Shii se fue corriendo hacia fuera a llamar a Sango y a Kikyou que seguían conversando con los chicos.

- Tengan mucho cuidado – decía Inuyasha cuando llego Shii.

- ¡Chicos, chicos! — Gritaba Shii corriendo — chicos, lo conseguí, Kikyou y Sango podrán trabajar en el palacio- anunció escondiendo su desagrado.

- Que alegría y me preguntaba ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

- Eeh no gracias, pero si Inuyasha me lo preguntara diría que si - Lo miro divertida. Inuyasha solo volteo la vista – Vengan - las tomo a las dos y se las llevo. Ya dentro del palacio Shii les paso a ambas el kimono que usaban las empleadas (el mismo de Kagome)

Sango lo vio y le susurro a Kikyou - Este signo del kimono es del hielo.

- ¿Qué tanto susurran?

- Nada, nada - decía sango nerviosa, Shii quedo dudosa.

..-

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que estaban trabajando allí pero ninguna había visto a Kagome aún, pero pasaron otros acontecimientos extraños, algunas mujeres de la servidumbre se desmayaban y otras se morían, Kikyou descubrió que les quitaban la energía, pero ella seguía con las dudas sobre una presencia. Inuyasha y Miroku ya se estaban aburriendo de estar tanto tiempo por ahí en los arbustos del patio del palacio, al frente de ellos había una ventanilla con rejillas de madera era dificultoso mirar hacia dentro de ella, pero las personas que miraban hacia fuera no les era muy difícil. Justo en ese momento Kagome iba pasando por ahí y vio a Inuyasha y a Miroku, se acercó a la rejilla y comenzó a mirar a Inuyasha, se sentía mal, triste, apenada, todavía lo amaba, mucho, no podía verlo, pero aun así lo hizo, su corazón comenzó a latir, entonces ella recordó que él no estaba allí por ella, sino que estaba ahí ya que Kikyou estaba allí, quiso retirarse, pero no pudo, fue cuando...

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué te ocurre? — preguntaba Miroku.

- Esa presencia es de…

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices?

Kagome vio esta reacción y corrió, Inuyasha rompió el ventanal con sus garras, pero sólo veía la oscuridad del pasillo.

- ¿Será Kago... me? — tartamudeo afligido.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, nos descubrirán!

- No me importa, necesito averiguar algo.

- ¡Inuyasha no entres!

- Miroku, ya estoy adentro…

- ¡Pero no te muevas de ahí!

- ¡No, necesito buscarla! — Grito y se fue corriendo.

- ¿Buscarla? ¿Pero a quién? – susurró Miroku, luego corrió para alcanzarlo.

Inuyasha corría y corría por los pasillos oscuros, pero no la encontraba y a lo lejos vio una luz, no se dio cuenta de que paso al lado de ella, la oscuridad no lo había dejado verla, corrió hacia la luz para encontrarse con Shii, Sango y Kikyou

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Ella no está aquí?! - Decía Inuyasha confundido y desilusionado

-¿Quién? – preguntaba Kikyou.

Inuyasha no podía decirle que había creído sentir la presencia de Kagome, ella se molestaría así que le mintió

- Vi a una mujer espiándonos a fuera por una rejilla – pero no la miro a los ojos. Por fin llego Miroku que estaba siguiendo a Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Pero que hacen aquí?! ¡Se supone que estarían afuera! — grito Sango

- ¡Ah, ya me canse de esperar vamos a atacar!—grito enfadado Inuyasha tratando de olvidar lo de hace poco.

-¿Atacar? ¿A qué? ¡Ah por fin he comprendido! – Sonrío Shii— ¿Ustedes vienen por esa fastidia que párese muerta?

- Sí ¿Cómo lo supiste? — dijo Shippo.

- ¡Shippo cállate! - gritaba Sango.

- Pero por qué - Sango se ponía roja de la ira.

- ¡Si, eso es y ahora mismo vamos a acabar con ella o lo que sea que es! — grito Inuyasha enojado.

- Sí, por fin dejara este palacio ese estorbo, pero lo que sea que hagan hoy no podrá ser — dijo esperando el grito de Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué no?! — gritaba Inuyasha.

- Porque hoy el jefe está en el palacio, pero mañana no - sonrió.

- ¿O sea tendremos que esperar afuera otra noche más? — dijo sin ánimos Miroku.

- No, pueden quedarse en una habitación vacía que hay en un pasillo por el cual nadie pasa — dijo Shii animada.

- Eso está bien – dijo Sango — siempre y cuando tú no vayas a molestarlos en la noche… - Shii rió mientras Sango le hablaba al monje.

- Está bien no lo haré - dijo el monje desilusionado. Y así Inuyasha y Miroku se quedarían esa noche allí.

..-

Kiseki estaba arriba de un árbol parado, era de noche cuando…

- ¡Chung! — Lo llamo una voz de mujer.

Kiseki se sorprendió y bajo su mirada para ver quien lo llamaba con ese nombre con tan malos recuerdos. Era Shii que lo miraba con una sonrisa malévola.

- ¡¿Tu?! — dijo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas? ¿Tantos años han pasado?

- Creo que no has mirado el calendario… claro que sí han pasado bastantes.

- 200 años no son nada.

- En este mundo sí.

- Pero sabes que para nosotros no lo es — seguía su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Oh nada en particular, sólo preguntarte ¿Sigues renegándote?

- Yo no me he renegado.

- ¿Entonces separarte de tus raíces y deberes es no renegarse?

- Yo jamás he sido uno de ustedes.

- Sí lo has sido y lo sigues siendo, aunque lo niegues, aunque te rebeles seguirás siendo inmortal y seguirás siendo un dragón, tu destino dice acabar con el PAN-KU

- ¿Que te hace creer que lo haré?

- Eso pregúntaselo a Tung-Pin que por alguna razón sigue creyendo en ti… — hizo un desaire — lástima que tú, el primero, se haya renegado, pero recuérdalo, tu destino está escrito… - Shii se retiró del lugar como el viento, en una brisa desapareció. Kiseki estaba enfadado, volvieron viejos recuerdos que no quería rememorar, era su pasado, su mal pasado que se lo había recordado Hsiang-Ku (Shii) y él sabía que tarde o temprano su destino escrito una vez se cumpliría.

- Tung-Pin - susurró y luego dijo en voz alta — ¿Crees en mí o crees en lo que te enseñe? Pues te enseño algo nuevo, los escritos no lo dicen todo - entrecerró sus ojos tristes.

..-

Era temprano por la mañana, Kagome estaba levantada ya que le habían ordenado llevarle comida al terrateniente, bajo, paso por los pasillos por los cuales siempre pasa hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación, ella iba a dejar la comida al lado de la puerta como siempre cuando…

-No lo dejes ahí, pasa -se escuchó una voz tenebrosa que salía de adentro de la habitación  
>Kagome solo entro y vio una cortina detrás de ésta había una figura enorme - ¡Siéntate! - le decía el hombre o lo que fuera que era, ella le hizo caso, se sentó con la bandeja en las manos y luego la dejo en el suelo, la voz empezó a preguntar - ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Kagome no respondía sólo miraba - ¡¿Por qué estás en este palacio?! ¡Responde! - se urgía, Kagome seguía muda, ella esperaba una reacción de parte de él - ¡¿Quién eres?! - gritaba, Kagome seguía igual el hombre empezaba a perder la paciencia - ¡Te pregunte quién eres!- le grito la voz con más fuerza - ¡¿Quién eres?! - volvió a gritar, esta vez grito con más fuerza - ¡¿Quién eres?! - Rompió la cortina que los separaba bruscamente, lo que Kagome pudo observar rápidamente fue que era un lobo que caminaba en dos pies, era tenebroso con un enorme hocico muy alto era tipo celeste hielo como el color del kimono de las empleadas, con grandes garras. Corrió rápidamente hacia ella, Kagome no hizo nada y éste la tomo bruscamente del cuello y la levanto (la tomo del cuello con dos dedos ya que sus manos eran demasiado grandes).<p>

..-

Mientras tanto Inuyasha despertó de una pesadilla bruscamente.

- ¡Ah! - comenzó a dar grandes respiros estaba nervioso y sudaba.

- ¿Que, que pasa? ¿Qué sucede? - Despertó con un brinco Miroku al escuchar su grito y no fue el único.

Deslizaron la puerta bruscamente Sango, Kikyou y Shii

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! - gritaron todas asustadas, pero se decepcionaron al ver que sólo era una pesadilla de Inuyasha.

- ¡No nos asustes así Inuyasha! Pensé que había un monstruo y me comería, pero sólo eras tú y tus sueños – decía el pequeño Shippo que dormía con los chicos, Inuyasha aún seguía asustado por el sueño seguía respirando rápido y sudando. Al ver esto Kikyou se le acerca y le coloca la mano en su rostro asustado, se agacha y lo trata de calmar.

- Calma Inuyasha - con voz suave - Ya estamos aquí, no temas- Inuyasha la mira y en su rostro se ve una pequeña sonrisa, Kikyou también sonríe.

- Y dinos Inuyasha, qué soñaste que te asustó tanto - pregunto Miroku.

- No, nada, ya no importa – aún nervioso, pero luego se calma - ¡Ah! Es cierto debemos buscar a esa mujer - dijo de repente - vamos hay que acabar con esto pronto.

- ¿Y no nos vas a contar que soñaste? – le pregunto Shii curiosa

- … Ya lo olvide… – mentía Inuyasha.

- ¿Bueno entonces vamos o qué? - Preguntaba Sango.

- … Sí, vamos - decía un nervioso Inuyasha. Él aún estaba muy preocupado por lo que había soñado, estaba nervioso temía que eso fuera cierto, lo único que esperaba era que no lo fuera…

..-

_Era un lugar oscuro, Inuyasha estaba parado en la oscuridad, pero a unos metros se veían 9 personas, 8 estaban en grupo y a un paso del grupo había otra persona, una mujer. La mujer llevaba una pequeña bolsita en la mano (de la época) varios del grupo traían armaduras, uno traía un traje medio albino era el que estaba a la cabeza del grupo, habían dos personas con kimonos, pero Inuyasha no lograba ver sus rostros, aunque con un esfuerzo alcanzo a ver que la mujer que estaba ahí era Kagome con un kimono largo y un moño en su cabello, se veía hermosa pensaba él, eso hasta que… El chico medio albino la toma del brazo bruscamente, echa su mano hacia atrás moviendo sus dedos, los cuales tenían grandes garras, vio los ojos del chico y eran rojos, estaban enfadados, luego vuelve a ver su mano, seguía moviendo sus dedos como si los estuviera preparando para atacar. Mueve su brazo hacia Kagome y atraviesa su estómago, su mano salió del otro lado de su cuerpo, Inuyasha intento moverse desesperado para ayudarla, vio el gesto de dolor de Kagome y también vio que el chico le decía algo… Saco su brazo el cual estaba cubierto de la sangre de Kagome y la arroja bruscamente al suelo, en ese momento la bolsita que traía se calló y de ella salieron 11 perlas, una era la Shikon no Tama, las demás eran otras de diferentes colores, subió su vista y el grupo se alejaba dejando a Kagome votada con un orificio en el estómago, obviamente estaba muerta, en ese momento Inuyasha comenzó a llorar y dio un gran grito diciendo su nombre, llamándola. Luego había despertado…_

_ ..-_

_- _Espero que eso no ocurra… - susurró Inuyasha.

- ¿Que no ocurra qué? - preguntó Shii que salió de repente, Inuyasha se asustó ante su intromisión - Entiendo, pensabas en tu sueño… sabes, tengo sueños que me asustan todo el tiempo ¿Y sabes lo que es más extraño? - preguntó Shii con unos ojos aterradores como queriendo hacerle daño.

- No, no lo sé ¿Qué es?

- Que siempre aciertan - Inuyasha sólo la miraba - ¿Y sabes lo que soñé anoche? - preguntaba Shii.

- No.

Shii se acerca rápidamente al rostro de Inuyasha ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente - Soñé que 8 personas asesinaban a una chica, pero había alguien mirándolos y adivina quién era… – Inuyasha seguía mirándola nervioso y a la vez asustado, pero de todas maneras respondió.

- No lo sé.

- Eras tú - Sonrío de una manera malvada alejándose de él, Inuyasha quedo sorprendido y dudoso.

**continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

**..-**

**Capítulo 7****: El encuentro  
><strong>

Inuyasha y los otros caminaban por el palacio siguiendo a Shii, cuando Shii por fin se detuvo y todos se detuvieron luego de ella.

- Muy bien aquí es el sótano del palacio, donde está el terrateniente - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Déjame decirte algo - dijo Inuyasha - ¡Buscamos a la mujer de quien hablas, no al terrateniente! - grito.

- Está bien, está bien, no tienes que gritarme, lo que sucede es que a esta hora la chica debe de estar abajo atendiendo al terrateniente - sonrío - ¡Pues vamos!

Shii abrió la puerta la cual al frente tenía grandes escaleras hacia abajo, estaba oscuro, pero aun así se lograba ver, todos iban bajando y sintieron un frío que recorría su cuerpo, Inuyasha al llegar al piso siente un frío inmenso y manda un grito, todos bajaron rápidamente para ver qué era lo que ocurría, y al llegar abajo también gritaron aunque no muy fuerte, todos miraron hacia abajo y vieron que el piso estaba cubierto de hielo, las paredes y el techo también. Todo.

- ¿Qué significa esto Shii? - grito Inuyasha.

- No lo sé, nunca había estado aquí antes.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si trabajas aquí! - dijo Sango alteradísima

- Sí, pero jamás me habían dejado bajar.

- No importa lo que se meta en nuestro camino seguiremos adelante - dijo Inuyasha.

Seguían caminando cuando Shii interrumpió la paz - A propósito…- dijo suavemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora señorita? - pregunta Miroku.

- Dicen que estos lugares del palacio son como un laberinto así que puede que nos demoremos un poquito en encontrar a esa mujer…

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber? - preguntaba Kikyou con molestia.

- Para ti no - respondió en tono burlón a Kikyou, ésta la miro con recelo y luego tomo el brazo de Inuyasha tratando de molestarla. Siguieron caminando con ese frío espantoso.

.-

Mientras tanto el demonio seguía sujetando a Kagome del cuello, le estaba causando muchísimo daño, pero Kagome se resistía a hablar.

- ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Quién te ha enviado?! - gritaba el demonio. Kagome sólo lo miraba llena de miedo sin poder hacer nada, ya que no tenía su arco y flechas - ¡Dime! - insistía el demonio, pero esta vez lanzo a Kagome fuertemente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, Kagome cayó potentemente en unos muebles que habían, casi se desmaya, pero resiste, Kagome sentía que ya no podía más, lo único que deseaba era que Kiseki estuviera ahí para defenderla, Kagome se levantó débilmente y trato de correr hacia la puerta, pero no alcanzo a llegar, ya que el demonio corrió hacia ella, la tomo de los brazos y la azotó contra el muro, luego la retiene ahí, le enseña los colmillos y le dice:

- No creas que saldrás de mi palacio con vida mujer.

Kagome comienza a llorar de la desesperación, ya no sentía el frío de la habitación tan sólo por el terror, entonces el demonio suelta un brazo de Kagome y le da un puñetazo a la pared justo al lado del rostro de ésta sólo para asustarla, y vaya que lo logró, luego la vuelve a sujetar del brazo y la lanza muy lejos, pero esta vez lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la lanzo hacia la pared rompiéndola junto a la siguiente, la siguiente, la siguiente y la siguiente, y muchas más.

.-

Justo en ese momento iba el grupo de Inuyasha caminando muchas habitaciones más lejos del acontecimiento, como siempre Inuyasha iba a la cabeza, cuando de la nada una de las paredes se rompe y sale Kagome disparada, todos quedan boquiabiertos ante el fenómeno que acababa de ocurrir, estaban paralizados. Inuyasha tuvo un mar de confusión en su cabeza, hasta que vieron desaparecer a Kagome en la otra pared, ya que igualmente la rompió saliendo disparada.

- Era ella, sí era ella - pensó Inuyasha.

- ¡Es ella, es ella! - Chilló Shii - ¡Ella es la mujer!

- ¡¿Kagome es la mujer de quien hablabas?! - grito Inuyasha.

- Sí, es ella, créeme - Inuyasha no lo puede creer.

..-

**Capítulo 8:**** Inuyasha conoce a Kiseki.**

Inuyasha no lo puede creer, lo único que hace es correr y correr para llegar a ella, sin darse cuenta de que Kikyou trato de que no fuera, pero él no la tomo en cuenta, llego a una habitación a la que le llegaban unos pocos rayos solares, se veían bastantes sacos y en uno de ellos estaba Kagome tirada y desmayada. Inuyasha la toma en sus brazos y con una de sus manos le acaricia el rostro herido y la sacude despacio llamándola para que despertara.

- Kagome, Kagome, despierta Kagome, despierta - decía Inuyasha, ella no despertaba, el hanyou la llamo una vez más y Kagome reacciono, comenzó a abrir suavemente los ojos, pero susurró una cosa que a Inuyasha no le gustó escuchar.

- Ki... se… ki…

Inuyasha se sorprende al oír esto, ya que esperaba que lo llamara a él y no a otra persona, mucho menos a un hombre. Kagome se levantó, miro sorprendida a Inuyasha y miro alrededor para ver si estaba Kiseki, pero lo único que vio fue a todos los demás llegar.

- ¿Kagome que paso? - preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome no respondió, sólo corrió hacía una puertecita que para su suerte estaba sin candado, esta puerta tenía unas escaleras las cuales subían y la llevaban al patio del palacio, pero antes de que pudiera escapar sintió unos pasos que se acercaban y de repente aparece el demonio, Kagome empuja y le tira un mueble encima y ahí aprovecha para escapar, todos se asustan al ver al demonio, aunque el éste los ignoró totalmente, sólo se quitó el mueble de encima y siguió rápidamente a Kagome. Todos lo siguieron.

Kagome salió al patio y corrió, detrás venía el demonio y detrás de él todos los otros, Inuyasha le grita - ¡Ey! ¡La pelea va a ser acá, no te atrevas a meterte con ella me oíste! - El demonio se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, Kagome siguió corriendo hasta una pequeña casita donde guardaban las herramientas.

- ¡¿Acaso un hibrido como tu quiere pelear conmigo?! - le preguntó a Inuyasha.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Acaso estas sordo?!

- ¡Mira, no te metas en este problema, esa mujer debe morir ahora, sino quieres morir tú también, no te metas!

- ¡No bromees imbécil! - Inuyasha da un salto y desenvaina su espada, pero antes de eso el demonio abre su boca y empieza a succionar la energía de Inuyasha, éste cae al suelo.

- ¡Yo te ayudare Inuyasha! - grito Sango, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el demonio también le succiono la energía junto a todos los demás, todos cayeron al suelo ya sin energías, pero Inuyasha seguía tratando de atacar, sin embargo, al final resultó peor. Cuando de repente al youkai le llega una flecha sagrada por detrás, era Kagome, el atacado se enfada y la ataca, ella alcanza a saltar y corre hacia Inuyasha que estaba botado, le habla muy bajo para que el demonio no la escuchara.

- ¿Inuyasha estás bien?

- Sí, creo que estoy bien, pero le voy a dar una lección a ese infeliz.

- No Inuyasha - le dice Kagome - En estos momentos no puedes hablar, y tienes que tratar de no sentir ninguna emoción porque por medio de eso él te quita la energía.

- ¡Ja! ¡¿Quieres que no sienta emoción?! ¡¿Quieres que no sienta emoción?! - dijo Inuyasha alterado y tratando de hincarse.

- Sí Inuyasha, quiero que no sientas emoción - dijo Kagome.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que no sienta emociones cuando tú estás cerca de mí?! - le dijo serio mirándola a los ojos, ella quedo sorprendida.

- Cómo quieres que no sienta emoción Kagome, si lo único que quiero ahora es abrasarte, sentirte, acariciarte y tal vez... besarte – causó que se sorprendiera aún más - No me pidas algo así Kagome porque es imposible.

Justo en ese momento el monstruo ataca a Sango, la toma entra su mano derecha y la comienza a apretar, Kagome no resistió más y le grito.

- ¡Suéltala asqueroso! - El monstruo la suelta y su rostro tiene un efecto de inmensa alegría.

- Has cavado tu tumba niña, todos tus esfuerzos perecieron, hablaste ¡Tu energía es mía! - Kagome le lanza una nueva flecha, pero éste la esquiva con un ataque que lanza de su hocico y Kagome salta lejos, el demonio también comenzó a succionar su energía.

- ¡Kagome! - grito Inuyasha, pero no se puede mover, no le quedaba nada de energía.

Kagome trata de levantarse, pero el demonio corre hasta ella y la toma igual como tomo a Sango, la comienza a apretar, pero nuevamente le llega una flecha sangrada, aunque esta vez es de Kikyou, el demonio la suelta y empieza a succionar la energía de quien lo atacaba, luego se dispone a abrir su hocico en dirección a Kagome, Kagome ya no podía hacer nada, no tenía sus flechas, habían saltado lejos y tampoco le quedaban energías, el demonio ya tenía un inmenso rayo en su boca que iba a lanzar en cualquier momento. El youkai lanzó su ataque, Kagome se tapó la cara para no ver lo que le iba a pasar, pero una sombra salto y de sus manos normales le salieron unas enormes garras, la sombra puso sus dos brazos en forma de equis, luego las estiro para atacar y de las garras salieron flechitas de luz rojas que hicieron que el ataque del demonio se pusiera en contra de él, ya que la energía del ataque de la sombra fue mucho más poderosa, la sombra toco suelo, Kagome se destapa la cara y la mira, le dio una inmensa alegría al darse cuenta de que era Kiseki.

Kiseki se acerca a ella muy preocupado y le pregunta si estaba bien, ella le dice que sí - Kagome perdóname por lo del otro día, no quería que lo tomaras así, fui algo molesto – se disculpo con algo de dificultad Kiseki, ella sonrío y le dijo que no tenía importancia - También siento llegar tan tarde –se veía preocupado.

- No importa, lo bueno es que llegaste Kiseki - le sonrío cálidamente, él igual a ella.

Inuyasha veía todo lo que pasaba y al escuchar como lo llamo Kagome, como lo llamo Kiseki, recordó cuando la tomo en sus brazos y lo llamo a él, le dio tanta rabia que a ese sujeto lo llamara y a él no, le dio demasiada rabia ver como se miraban y hablaban y más rabia le dio que el que haya salvado a Kagome fuese ese personaje y no él.

..-

**Capítulo 9****: La joya del conocimiento.**

Inuyasha se paró enfurecido y llamo al chico que estaba con Kagome.

- ¡Ey, tú! - dijo de una manera muy seria - ¿Se puede saber quién diablos eres?

- ¡Wooo~! Miren, pero si es el famoso Inuyasha - dijo Kiseki sarcástico- deberás espérame, en un instante me ocupo de ti - sonrío tétrico.

- Kiseki... - susurró Kagome queriendo que se callara.

- ¿Kagome dónde está la joya? – preguntó Kiseki.

- ¿Que joya?

- La que debería tener el monstruo ¿Dónde la tiene? - Kagome días antes descubrió que podía percibir esas joyas al igual que la perla de Shikon, pero estas las percibía con mucha menor fuerza.

- Ah, eso... está en su estómago - afirmó.

- Muy bien, pues a recuperarla - Inuyasha se extrañó mucho porque la única joya que él conocía era la Shikon no Tama y ésta la tenía Kikyou en su poder.

El demonio se paró y le dejo muy claro a Kiseki que aún no acababan con él, en esto Kiseki le respondió.

- De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que acabar contigo - antes de que el demonio pudiera hacer algo, Kiseki salto y con sus garras lo hace añicos, la joya queda tirada junto con los restos de carne de él. Inmediatamente de esto a todos se les devolvió su energía por la eliminación de aquel lobo, todos se pararon contentos excepto Kikyou que había notado los celos de Inuyasha hacia ese extraño chico.

- ¡Kagome ven, ayúdame a buscarla! - llamo Kiseki.

- ¡Eh sí, ya voy! - Kagome corrió y empezaron a excavar tratando de buscar aquella mencionada joya, todos los demás se acercaron para ver qué era lo que buscaban, cuando Kiseki da un gran festejo por haber encontrado lo que ansiaba.

- ¡Ey, aquí está, aquí está! - Todos quedaron mirándolo, Kagome se abalanzo hacia él tratando de quitarle lo que había encontrado, finalmente se la quitó y dio una gran sonrisa diciendo:

- Es la joya azul del conocimiento.

- ¿La del conocimiento? - dijo Kiseki – Woo~ que suerte, pero ahora dámela yo la encontré - Insistió.

- No - respondió Kagome con triunfo en sus labios.

Inuyasha vio la joya y recordó su sueño, era una de las 11 joyas que había visto, al verla inmediatamente le grito a Kagome.

- ¡Kagome suelta eso!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Inuyasha? - preguntó confundida Sango, todos lo miraban extrañados.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sigues aquí? Te me habías olvidado, bueno... emm - se puso de pie sacudiéndose las manos - ya que me esperaste voy a responder cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme - dijo Kiseki con un tono irónico.

- Te hago la misma pregunta de antes ¡¿Quién eres?! – dijo Inuyasha furioso.

- ¡Oh! sólo eso, bueno, soy Kiseki y debo decir que no es un gusto - sonrío de nuevo en forma venenosa, Inuyasha se moría de rabia mientras todos presenciaban muy atentos la conversación. Kagome se puso de pie.

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy Inuyasha? - preguntó.

- Por esta bella señorita y un espantoso Dios que vive en un lago - Inuyasha ya estaba muriéndose de la ira que sentía.

- Mira estúpido, sólo te voy a decir una cosa... - Inuyasha no alcanzo a terminar porque Kiseki lo interrumpe.

- Aquí el que está hablando soy yo ¿O acaso no te enseñaron modales? No, en verdad no, no creo que a alguien con modales se le haya enseñado a dejar a una dama sola ¿Verdad? - esto lo dijo por lo que hizo con Kagome.

- ¡Mira, no te tienes por qué meter en esto! - Grito Inuyasha.

- Yo me meto en lo que quiero asqueroso hibrido - en esto camina hacia Inuyasha, Kagome lo trata de detener, pero es inútil, Inuyasha está a punto de decirle algo, sin embargo, justo en ese momento Kiseki le planta un puñetazo en la cara y éste vuela a tres metros,  
>Kiseki sólo le dice - Para que aprendas a no dejar botada a una mujer.<p>

**continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

**.-**

_**Capítulo 10:**_**_ Las joyas de la renovación (o del renacimiento)_**

Inuyasha se levanta furioso para responder el golpe de Kiseki, se iba acercando poco a poco a él, Kiseki vio esto y también se le fue acercando, ya todos veían que este encuentro terminaría muy mal, Miroku y Sango trataban de detener a Inuyasha, Shippo sólo se escondía detrás de Kirara al igual que Myoga que de la nada apareció, y Kikyou sólo miraba con desagrado a Inuyasha, ya estaban a punto de atacarse cuando Kagome grita fuerte.

- ¡OSOWARII! - Inuyasha cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

Kiseki mira hacia atrás y le dice - Así que por eso el otro día dijiste osowari… - Kagome lo mira como si ella nunca lo hubiese dicho antes, ya que estaba avergonzada de haberse confundido y de haberle dicho eso a Kiseki.

- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! - grita Inuyasha.

Kagome se pone entre Kiseki e Inuyasha para evitar conflicto y responde - ¡Porque se hubiera armado una tremenda pelea! - Inuyasha y Kiseki se miraron con furia.

- ¡Ya baste de una vez por todas! ¿Kagome cómo has estado? - pregunta Sango con alegría de verla.

- Eeh… hola Sango, si bien, bien - Kiseki e Inuyasha se siguen mirando con rabia, en eso Shippo se lanza para abrazar a Kagome.

- ¡Hola Shippo! - dice Kagome y de la misma manera le responde él.

- Bueno, bueno, que lindo encuentro, pero de verdad nos tenemos que ir - dijo Kiseki apartando a un lado a Shippo.

- Eeh... sí, Kiseki tiene razón - dijo Kagome un poco lamentable.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey, tu no decides eso! ¡Kagome te quedas! - Todos se dieron cuenta de los celos que tenía en ese momento Inuyasha

- ¡No Inuyasha, me voy! Tal como tú lo querías ¿No es así? - le dijo recordándole a Inuyasha lo que hizo, Inuyasha sólo la miro con tristeza en sus ojos.

- Sí, se va - le dice Kiseki sabiendo que esto hacia enojar a Inuyasha, y justo cuando Inuyasha iba a hacer algo para detenerlo, Kiseki le toma la mano a Kagome y le dice - Vámonos Kagome - Inuyasha no podía aguantar la rabia.

- Est... está bien - dice Kagome mientras pensaba - Kiseki me tomo la mano ¿SE HABRA DADO CUENTA O LO HIZO SIN DARSE CUENTA? - Comienzan a caminar mientras se alejan poco a poco de Inuyasha y el resto, Kagome mira hacia atrás (Siguen tomados de la mano con Kiseki) y ve a Inuyasha con una mirada triste que no despegaba de ella, ésta siguió caminando.

.-

Kiseki y Kagome se encaminaban donde Tei y había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se habían ido de donde estaba Inuyasha y los otros, sin embargo, aún seguían de la mano, Kagome no sabía cómo decírselo, estaba muy nerviosa, Kiseki la miro y lo notó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo sin muchos ánimos.

- Eehh no sé cómo te lo digo - dice Kagome más que nerviosa.

- ¡Habla ya! - le grita Kiseki.

- Hace como una hora que me tomaste la mano para irnos y todavía no me la sueltas... - dice con la cara totalmente ruborizada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡En ningún momento te he tomado la mano, estas soñando! - dice Kiseki totalmente confundido.

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Mira tu mano y vas a ver que es cierto! - dice enfadada.

Kiseki se mira la mano y se fija que esta de la mano con Kagome, sorprendido por esto, salta y se la suelta mandando un grito - ¡¿Cuando sucedió esto?! ¡¿En serio llevamos de la mano una hora?! - chilla espantado.

- Sí…

- Entonces por eso las señora se reían de nosotros cuando pasábamos cerca... - dijo con un tono cómico por haber encontrado la respuesta.

- ¡¿O sea que recién te das cuenta?! ¡Hace ya bastante rato que estoy tratando de decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo! - grita Kagome.

- En verdad Kagome, ni me di cuenta de que te tome la mano - dijo bastante distraído.

- ¡¿NO?!

- No - respondió sin gran cambio en su voz. Kagome sigue caminado furiosa por lo que había pasado - ¿Kagome por qué te enojas? - pregunta Kiseki.

- ¡Es mi problema! - Le grita.

- Espera un momento - la toma de los hombros - ¿Te enojaste por qué te tome la mano… o por qué no me di cuenta?- Kagome se pone colorada.

-No, ninguna… ¡Aah ya vámonos! - pronunció nerviosa y siguió caminando, Kiseki se sacude y se toma la cabeza pensando:

-¿Quién entiende a esta mujer?

.-

Ya era de noche e Inuyasha estaba alejado del resto, aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Kagome y Kiseki alejándose de la mano cuando una voz lo interrumpe.

- Podrías ser un poco más disimulado ¿No crees?

- ¿Ah, qué? - dice Inuyasha exaltado, ya que lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos, era Kikyou quien le hablaba.

- ¿Crees que no note lo celoso que te pusiste Inuyasha?

- Kikyou... yo - Inuyasha no sabía qué responderle.

- Inuyasha... ¿Aún la quieres? – preguntó.

- No Kikyou, cómo se te ocurre, yo te escogí a ti y si reaccione así fue porque Kagome me preocupa y no me gustaría que le pasara algo, la quiero, sí, está bien, pero Kikyou, yo a ti te amo - Inuyasha le dijo esto sabiendo que no era cierto, sólo se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Kikyou lo abrasa y le responde que igual lo ama, que lo amaba con todo su corazón, Inuyasha ya no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía. Luego ambos se fueron a sentar a la fogata con los demás y aparece Myoga

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! - Inuyasha le alcanza a golpear.

- ¿Qué quieres anciano?

- ¿Recuerda lo que dijo ese joven?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Se refiere a eso de la joya azul del conocimiento? - dijo Miroku extrañado.

- Ah sí, lo recuerdo ¿Qué será eso? - pregunta curioso Shippo.

- Yo tampoco sé ¿Qué es anciano Myoga? - dice Sango, y todos repiten a la vez - Sí ¿Qué es?

- Pues déjenme contarles, esa joya que mencionaron es una de las 10 joyas de la renovación.

- ¿Joyas de la renovación? - dicen todos asombrados

- Sí, estas joyas vienen del poder de la Shikon no Tama, tienen el poder de 7 fragmentos y son realmente poderosas, cada una de estas joyas tiene un color diferente y un significado diferente; la azul representa el conocimiento; la púrpura representa el amor; la celeste representa la amistad; la  
>roja representa el valor; la morada representa el rencor; la verde representa el equilibrio; la negra representa la maldad; la amarilla representa el sufrimiento; la rosada representa la generosidad y la naranja representa la codicia (Es importante) - Myoga sigue hablando - Estás joyas fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por la Shikon no Tama con el fin de sacar a los demonios del mundo y sólo una persona podría activarlas, por esto los 8 inmortales chinos las buscaban sin éxito, para impedir esto, ya que si los demonios del mundo desaparecían, ellos dejarían de ser inmortales, lo cual a ellos no les convenía.<p>

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con Kiseki y Kagome? - pregunta Shippo.

- Que estas joyas son muy antiguas y no han sido consideradas por la humanidad, ya que no las encuentran y es muy raro que Kagome las esté buscando, puede que ese Dios Tei se lo haya pedido y si es así no creo que esté tramando nada bueno, ya que si comienzan a reunir las joyas los 8 inmortales chinos comenzaran a aparecer y vaya que no querrán encontrarse con ellos, sus poderes son inmensamente poderosos.

- ¡¿Entonces están usando a Kagome?! - Se exalta Inuyasha.

- Eso no lo sé - responde Myoga. Mientras todos discuten sobre esto llega Shii (que la habían dejado en el palacio) que aparece de la nada.

- ¡Hola! - todos se asustan.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - pregunta Inuyasha exaltado.

- Desde ahora en adelante voy a acompañarlos en su viaje - contestó sonriente.

- ¡¿Cómo?! - gritan todos.

- Sí, lo que escucharon, de alguna ayuda tendré que ser ¿Les había dicho que soy buena con la espada? - se ríe y trata de hacer todo lo posible para hacer que se olvidaran del tema que estaban hablando, ya que a ella no le convenía para nada que se supiera todo esto, pero no le funciono y los demás hablaron toda la noche de ese tema, y Shii estaba pensando cómo solucionar el problema.

.-

_**Capítulo 11:**** Una visita al campamento de los niños.**_

Se hallaba Kagome y Kiseki caminando en un pequeño sendero, ya habían pasado varios días después de su encuentro con Inuyasha y los otros, Kagome iba media enfadada y Kiseki normalmente pidiéndole a Kagome que le devolviera la joya púrpura que Kagome le había quitado.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos mande de esa forma a buscar sus estúpidas joyas?! - gritaba Kagome - ¡No, es que si lo hubiese pedido de una forma un poco más amable se lo hubiera aceptado, pero de la forma en que lo pidió, Uyy! - seguía gritando.

.-

_Kagome y Kiseki habían vuelto con la joya azul luego de esa batalla en el palacio, estaban muy agotados, Kagome tiene unos minutos para cambiarse y Kiseki sólo unos segundos para dormir, era un amante de las siestas, cuando de la nada Tei los llama apurado._

_- ¡Ey, Fugimi Kiseki, Kagome! - los llama Tei._

_- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - desierta asustado Kiseki._

_- ¡Vengan ahora! - llamó de nuevo Tei, ya estaban los tres reunidos - Vayan ahora camino al este hasta encontrar un ser extraño que es posible que tenga una joya de la renovación - manda seriamente Tei._

_- ¿Hacia el este? ¡¿No nos vas a dar ningún punto en especial?! - dice Kagome_

_- No, porque no se bien su ubicación... RETIRENCE AHORA - grita una vez más._

_- ¡Espera un momento, no nos puedes mandar así, somos personas! - se enoja Kagome_

_- ¡Ya basta de palabrería y váyanse! - grita de nuevo Tei._

_- Ya vámonos Kagome, con éste tipo no se puede hablar - dice Kiseki._

_- Pero... pero... - dice Kagome tratando de poner justicia a la situación, pero no alcanzo a decir nada más porque Kiseki se la llevo._

_ .-_

_- _¡Con tan sólo recordarlo me da una rabia tremenda! - Grita Kagome - ¡Además, llevamos unos 7 días caminando hacia el este sin encontrar nada!

- Si, si, si, lo vienes diciendo todo el camino... oye ¿Crees que puedas devolverme lo que es mío? - dice Kiseki.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡A mi joya, a eso me refiero!

- ¿Qué joya?

- ¡La púrpura! ¡Que es mía y tú me la robaste!

- Ah, eso... ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN ESO!- grita Kagome aún más enfadada.

- ¡Sí, eso es lo que me importa porque es algo mío que me han robado! - grita Kiseki - ¡Y tengo que estar acá para poder recuperarlo!

- ¡Ah! ¡¿Entonces sólo estás conmigo por eso?! - Grita.

- Mira, no me preguntes eso porque sabes que pierdes - así comienzan a discutir y a discutir mientras que a lo lejos se oye un sonido de árboles que se caen.

Del bosque sale una pequeña niña corriendo para tratar de salvar su vida del ataque de un horrible demonio sanguinario, Kiseki y Kagome reaccionan inmediatamente al verlo, Kiseki salta para darle uno de sus ataques y Kagome corre para proteger a aquella niña, Kagome la toma en sus brazos y corre con ella hacía una cueva donde supuestamente estarían a salvo, la pequeña abrasaba a Kagome sin poder parar de llorar, después de que el monstruo recibió unos buenos ataques de parte de Kiseki, éste se desmaya. Kiseki camina hacia donde están Kagome y aquella extraña niña, una vez de que Kiseki está en la entrada de la cueva comunicando que el problema ya había pasado, la pequeña grita desesperada.

- ¡CUIDADO DETRAS DE TI!

Es cuando el demonio corre hacia Kiseki para darle un golpe con su enorme mano, pero Kiseki alcanza a reaccionar y se la sujeta (la mano del demonio, es decir el demonio era inmenso) la cueva era muy reducida y el demonio empujaba cada vez más adentro a Kiseki, Kiseki trataba de empujar hacia afuera al demonio, pero no puede, el aire y la luz de la cueva se iban y Kagome comenzaba a sentirse mareada, al ver esto, Kiseki saca más fuerza y logra empujar lejos a aquel demonio, luego corre hacía él y le lanza el mismo ataque que le lanzo al anterior demonio en el palacio, el atacante se convirtió en arena y desapareció, luego de esto Kiseki corre hacia Kagome.

- ¿Oye estás bien? - pregunta sumamente preocupado.

- Sí, creo que ya estoy mejor - dice un poco débil.

- ¡Gracias! - Salta la pequeña niña al cuello de Kiseki para abrasarlo, sin soltar, Kiseki se paraba y la pequeña estaba colgada a su cuello.

- Ey, ya basta, ya paso... Acepto tus gracias, pero ya paso - decía medio ahogado. Kagome solo se reía. La pequeña soltó a Kiseki y miro a Kagome y le dijo a Kiseki.

- Bueno también quiero agradecer a tu novia por haberme protegido - la reacción de Kagome y de Kiseki al decir la palabra novia fue shock y suma incomodidad mezclada con alto nerviosismo.

- ¡Te equivocas no somos novios! - gritan ambos en conjunto y se quedan mirando graciosamente

- Bueno... de todas maneras muchas gracias, es más, en agradecimiento todos les haremos un gran festín - dice la pequeña.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quiénes son todos? - Dicen ambos en conjunto de nuevo.

Luego comienzan a charlar, a preguntar sus nombres, mientras a lo lejos se veía una sombra gigantesca de un demonio, luego los tres caminaron juntos adentrándose en el bosque llegando a un lugar donde había pequeñas casitas de donde salieron un montón de niños más o menos de la misma edad de la chica, algunos un poco más grandes.

- ¿De verdad viven ustedes aquí solos? - pregunta Kagome a Myo (la pequeña que atacaba el demonio) mientras saluda a todos los otros curiosos que se aparecían.

- Sí, durante días habíamos sido atacados por ese demonio, pero ahora que este joven lo elimino podremos seguir tranquilos con nuestras vidas sin preocuparnos.

- ¡Por eso esta noche les haremos un gran festín! - dijo otro pequeño que salía de la multitud

- ¡Sí! - gritaban todos los niños,

- Gracias, pero tenemos que seguir con nuestro camino - dijo Kiseki.

- ¡¿Cómo?! No, llevamos 7 días caminando sin parar es justo tomar al menos una noche de descanso y divertirnos con estos hermosos pequeños - dijo Kagome.

- Oh, está bien, como quieras… - Comentó sin ganas el youkai.

- ¡Así que está dicho, nos quedamos esta noche con ustedes! - grita Kagome, los pequeños festejan ante sus palabras.

Ya era de noche y habían comido bastante mientras que Kagome les enseñaba un juego de su época a los niños.

- Miren, el juego consiste en formar un circulo y cantar una canción, según donde termine la canción o en quien termine, esa persona tiene que hacer un movimiento difícil en su lugar y todos los demás tienen que hacerlo y el que no puede o los que no pueden tienen que cumplir una penitencia que los demás le harán ¿Entienden? - pregunta Kagome.

- ¡Sí, vamos a jugar! - dicen todos y comienzan a jugar mientras Kiseki los mira sentado.

_ .-_

Muy cerca de ahí esta Inuyasha y su grupo, el hanyou percibió a un demonio, todos corren al lugar y se encuentran con el mismo demonio que Kagome y Kiseki habían supuestamente derrotado, todos comienzan a luchar en contra de él.

.-

Mientras, los niños y Kagome seguían jugando, Kiseki queda hipnotizado viendo como Kagome jugaba, reía y se divertía con ellos, cuando Kagome dice:

- Esperen un momento, falta alguien muy importante en este juego - Myo se ríe y le dice que es verdad. Kagome va hacia donde Kiseki, lo toma del brazo y sin que él pueda hacer nada para impedirlo, lo integra al círculo.

- ¡Esperen yo no quiero jugar a esto!

- Yo te digo que juegas y eso harás - fue la respuesta de la chica mientras él la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Kiseki comienza a jugar y resulta que se divierte, es cuando una niña hizo una pirueta extravagante que los niños fácilmente imitaron, Kiseki la estaba haciendo cuando Kagome tratando de hacerla se cae y pasa a empujar a Kiseki, ambos caen de poto al suelo.

- ¡Han perdido los dos! ¡Penitencia! - gritan los niños muy alegres.

- ¡No, no es justo, ella fue la que se cayó y me empujo!

- ¡Oye no! ¡Si me hundo yo, te hundes conmigo!

- Sea como sea ambos se cayeron, tendrán que cumplir.

_- Esta bien - dicen rendidos y en conjunto Kiseki y Kagome  
><em>

- ¿Cuál es la penitencia?- pregunta Kiseki de mal humor.

- Que ambos se vayan allá a lo oscuro del bosque por 10 minutos - dicen los niños, Kiseki y Kagome quedan con la boca abierta y ruborizados.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

**..-**

_**Capítulo 12:**** Ojos plateados**_

- Pero, pero no, otra cosa... - decía Kagome entre cortes y nerviosa

- No, es eso, así que vayan - decía Myo muy alegre como queriendo cumplir un propósito.

- ¡Ey! ¡No, yo no voy a ir ahí - decía Kiseki.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pues porque... porque... ¡Porque Kagome le tiene miedo a la oscuridad! - dice Kiseki tratando de inventar una idea para no ir.

- Yo no le ten... - Kiseki le dio un golpecito con su codo para que le siguiera la corriente - ¡Ah, sí...! Sí, mucho, mucho miedo a la oscuridad, le temo mucho.

- Entonces abrásate de Kiseki y ya no te da miedo - decía Myo muy sonriente.

- ¡¿Qué cosa dices?! - le criticaba Kagome.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Está bien, pero sólo 10 minutos, ni un segundo más! - aclaro Kiseki.

- ¡Sí! - gritaron todos los niños animados.

Luego Kiseki y Kagome llegaron a la parte oscura, vieron una roca y se sentaron ambos en ella suspirando por lo que les había pasado, Kagome se fijó que el lugar está iluminado únicamente por las estrellas y las luciérnagas y que al rededor estaba lleno de flores.

- Mira a tu alrededor, el lugar donde nos enviaron es... algo romántico ¿No? - dice Kagome con una pizca de nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! Ahora tenemos que soportar que esos chicos quieran juntarnos en lugarcitos románticos, ya es suficientemente catastrófico viajar contigo - dice Kiseki en un tono desairado. Kagome se levanta bruscamente.

- ¿Así que es por eso que ponías tantas excusas para venir, eh? ¡Pues supongo que soy demasiado fea para el joven! - Le grita Kagome. Kiseki también se levanta bruscamente.

- ¡No entiendo por qué demonios te pones así si tú también pusiste escusas para no cumplir la penitencia! ¡Supongo que también soy demasiado horrible para esta jovencita tan fina! ¡¿No?! - le responde Kiseki.

- ¡No se trata de eso! ¡Uy! Eres un, eres un... - dice Kagome sin saber que decir.

- ¡¿Un qué?! ¡¿Un qué?! - le responde Kiseki desafiante y enfadado al ver que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que iba a decir. Kagome se le acerca para responderle.

- ¡Eres un… Aaah! - Kagome no pudo completar la frase porque al acercarse a él, se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol grandísimo que estaba casi al lado de ellos. Kagome cae encima de Kiseki, lo que hace que él se tropiece también y caiga al suelo, aunque claro, Kagome sobre él.

- ¡Auch! – Se queja Kiseki - ¡Ten más cuidado! - Toma a Kagome de la cintura para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¡No fue intencional! - Kagome se sujeta del césped para tratar de parase, pero algo los hizo mirarse a los ojos y se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos, no se podían despegar la vista de encima, y Kagome, por primera vez, notó los ojos plateados de Kiseki, ojos plateados al igual que su cabello corto y desordenado. Se hundió en sus pensamientos - Ahora que lo miro bien, puedo notar sus ojos plateados y, ahora que lo pienso, ya no están llenos de ira y maldad como la primera vez que lo vi, ahora tiene una mirada dulce y encantadora... ¡¿Pero qué diablos me pasa?! ¡En que locuras pienso! ¡Él es solo un tonto! ¿O no…? ¡Ya no me mires así, tonto! No me mires con esa linda mirada tierna, angelical, dulce y... ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando de nuevo?! - Kagome luchaba en sus adentros.

- Pensándolo bien, esos ojitos chocolate no son nada feos como yo creía, aunque se nota que están heridos y llenos de llanto... yo podría cúralos y dejar aquel cruel llanto en el olvido… ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! ¡Cómo puedo decir esto de esa boba niña con esa sonrisa tan falsa! Tan iluminada, tan pura, linda... ¡¿Ah?! ¡No! ¡Debo sacarla de acá antes de que me vuelva loco! ¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?! Debo sacarla de mi mente, debo sacarla ¡¿Pero cómo si está pegada mirando mis ojos?! - Pensaba Kiseki un tanto desesperado.

Ambos estaban embobados mirándose el uno al otro sin poder despegarse, hasta que Kiseki reacciono y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se saliera, se para rápidamente, Kagome lo imito.

- Emmm... sí, ya… ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? - Decía nervioso.

- ... No lo sé... dijeron que avisarían cuando pasara el tiempo... - respondió Kagome, ninguno de los dos se miraba, ambos estaban más que nervioso, temían volver a mirarse ya que podrían quedar paralizados nuevamente.

.-

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y los otros seguían luchando con aquel demonio, atacaban y atacaban, pero no lo podían derrotar, fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se lanza en el lomo del demonio (así como si lo montara) para poder aniquilarlo desde ese punto, pero el demonio comenzó a correr por el bosque, justamente en la dirección que estaba Kiseki y Kagome.

.-

Kiseki para quitar el hielo a la situación decidió decir cualquier tontería para que volviera todo a la normalidad.

- Eres una tonta por haberte tropezado y caído - le dice Kiseki.

- ¡¿Tonta yo?! ¡¿Y qué me dices de ti que también te tropezaste?! ¡También eres un tonto por eso!

- Pero tú eres más boba, te vives cayendo y empujándome, lo mismo que antes - responde sarcásticamente aludiendo a lo pasado en el juego con los niños.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres nada más que un bobo, además tú eres el que también se sigues tropezando! ¡Tonto, imbécil! - en esa última frase Kagome estira el brazo para darle una cachetada, pero Kiseki la detiene.

- ¡No te atrevas a golpearme! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡¿Entiendes?! - le dice Kiseki más que serio. Kagome estaba muy enfurecida.

- ¡¿Qué quieres que haga si sólo te dedicas a hablarme mal y a molestarme?! Sabes, yo hago lo que quiero ¡Tonto! - En eso Kagome estira el otro brazo que Kiseki no le tiene sujeto y trata de darle otra cachetada, pero él se lo sujeta otra vez, Kagome esta con la dos muñecas sujetas por Kiseki, las manos de Kagome estaban entremedio de su rostro y el de él

- ¡Ya cálmate quieres! - Le grita Kiseki.

- ¡No! ¡Te... Te odio! - Le grita Kagome, Kiseki se entristece un poco al escuchar eso, acerca su rostro al de Kagome y le pregunta.

- ¿De verdad sientes eso?

Kagome queda mirándolo con los ojos gigantes, no sabía qué le pasaba, nuevamente él y ella se habían quedado pegados con la mirada, esta vez una mirada dulce.

-¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué me miras así…? No me había dado cuenta... me he olvidado completamente de Inuyasha ¿Acaso son sus ojos…? Ojos plateados... ¿Son los que me han hecho olvidar a esa persona? ¿Esos dulces ojos plateados? ¿Qué me pasa…? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo…? - se repetía una y otra vez en su mente la chica.

Luego hubo un leve acercamiento entre sus rostros, se iban acercando más y más, lentamente sin escuchar que un estruendo inmenso se acercaba lentamente botando árboles y todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Fue cuando de los árboles apareció Inuyasha montado en ese demonio que supuestamente Kiseki había derrotado esa tarde. Claro que al entrar, Inuyasha lo primero que vio fue esa escena que por lo demás no le gusto para nada, fue en eso cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de la presencia de Inuyasha al igual que Kiseki se dio cuenta de eso al mismo tiempo y la soltó, ambos se alejaron, Inuyasha salto de la espalda de aquel demonio y quedo mirando a Kagome fijamente, ella lo imito.

..-

**Capítulo 13:****Una confesión "Odio verte con él"**

Inuyasha miraba fijamente a Kagome, era una mirada confusa, estaba totalmente enrabiado, sentía gran impotencia al ver a Kagome con ese tipo que ni conocía, según Inuyasha. Kagome lo miraba esperando alguna reacción de parte de él, mientras pensaba cómo evadir lo que estaba pasando, porque ella sabía demasiado bien que surgía una extraña relación entre Kiseki y ella, y, entre tanto Kagome pensaba y pensaba, Kiseki la interrumpe.

- Oye, es el mismo demonio que había derrotado esta tarde...

- ¿Ah…? - Kagome se detuvo a mirar al demonio un momento - Tienes razón, pero ¿No crees que pueda ser otro?

- No, es el mismo, mira -en ese momento le señala con el dedo a un lado del brazo del demonio - ¿Ves esa cicatriz?

- Sí ¿Que hay con ella?

- Esa se la hice yo al principio de la batalla, es obvio que es él.

- ¿Pero cómo? - decía asombrada Kagome - Si se había convertido en polvo.

- No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo o se convertirá en una gran amenaza para esos niños.

- Sí, es cierto... - hubo una ligera pausa, pusieron ojos de huevo, se miraron y gritaron al mismo tiempo - ¡LOS NIÑOS!

- ¡Cómo pudimos olvidarlos! - Hablo Kagome histeria.

- ¡No sé, pero hay que buscarlos o esa cosa los va a matar!

- Tienes razón - le dice con un dedo - ¿Pero qué hacemos? - dijo histérica otra vez.

Kiseki se detiene a pensar un momento, la toma de la muñeca de su brazo derecho - ¡Ven! - y se la lleva.

Inuyasha miraba celosamente la escena - Kagome a dónde vas... - susurra para sí mismo, mientras se queda mirándola como se va con Kiseki, pero un grito de Kikyou lo interrumpe.

- ¡INUYASHA! - grito mientras lanzaba una flecha al demonio que estaba detrás de Inuyasha a punto de atacarlo, la flecha le llego, pero sólo en un brazo y quedo sin éste.

- ¿Kikyou...? – susurrá

- ¡Inuyasha, pero en qué demonio piensas! - Dijo Kikyou muy enfadada - O mejor dicho ¿A quién miras…?

- Kikyou... yo... yo - pero no se le lograba ocurrir ninguna excusa buena para decirle, así que sólo saco su espada para atacar al demonio que quería matarlo - ¡Te arrepentirás de haber nacido! - le decía Inuyasha mientras luchaba con él, por supuesto que Kikyou se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha sólo buscaba no contestarle a ella.

.-

Mientras, Kiseki y Kagome seguían corriendo en dirección al campamento de los niños, hasta que llegaron ahí.

- Oigan apenas han pasado 7 minuto… - decía Myo enojada.

- No entienden, no sabemos cómo, pero el mismo demonio volvió a aparecer - decía Kagome entre cortadas, ya que estaba sin aire por tanto correr.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No puede ser, es una maldición! - gritaba Myo mientras todos los otros niños lloraban de la angustia.

- Ya dejen de llorar que no nos vamos hasta derrotarlo - decía Kiseki.

Pero apareció el demonio entre los árboles, dispuesto a eliminar a los niños, y detrás, venia Inuyasha con la Tetsusaiga en sus manos y, más atrás, todos los demás corriendo.

- Kagome lleva a estos niños a esa pequeña hueco, ahí estarán más seguros.

- Sí - asintió Kagome y corrió junto a los niños a ese lugar.

Kiseki lanza su ataque de simple, pero el demonio salta esquivándolo, todos luchaban contra el demonio, menos Shii que sólo miraba, eso sí, ella se mantenía al lado de Miroku, Sango y Shippo, el cual también no hacía nada más que mirar. Cuando el demonio le lanza acido a Inuyasha, pero este logra salvarse, era un ácido bastante poderoso.

- ¡ES ACIDO! - Gritaron Shii y Shippo en coro.

El demonio los escucha y se dispone a dispararles de este asido a ellos (O sea Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shii y Shippo)

- ¿Qué haremos excelencia? - decía Sango.

- Tratare de absorberlo.

El demonio lanzo su acido, Miroku lo absorbió, pero se sintió terriblemente mal, ya que era venenoso.

- Estamos en problemas - balbuceo Shippo.

- ¡Es momento de que yo haga algo! - dijo Shii.

- ¡¿Tú?! - Dijeron todos en conjunto y asombrados.

- Sí ¿Recuerdan que les dije que era buena con la espada? Pues es obvio que me sé algunos conjuros- Saca una espada muy delgada que estaba en vuelta en un manto verde que traía en su espalda (igual como trae Sango su bumerang)

El demonio los va a atacar nuevamente, Shii toma su espada del mango con la mano izquierda, pero estira el dedo del medio y el dedo indicador, la punta de la espada la sujeta con el dedo del medio, el indicador por enzima y el pulgar por debajo (los dedos del medio y el señalado estaban muy apegados).

- ¡HAKUSSA! - Grita Shii (ella estaba de pie) y su espada se torna con un resplandor verde - Muy bien ahora pónganse todos detrás de mí- Así lo hicieron. Cuando llego el ácido la espada hizo como un escudo que impidió pasar el ácido, pero ellos veían como pasaba por al lado suyo a punto de tocarlos

- ¡Pero esto no es tan seguro, por poco nos llega el ácido! - dice Shippo

- Es cierto, se supone que es para mí defensa personal, no de todo un grupo… - todos ponen caras raras - Apropósito, si ven que mis dedos comienzan a separarse, sepan que ya estamos en problemas...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunta Sango.

- Porque se desvanecerá el hechizo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Kagome estaba con los niños en la pequeña cueva.

- Oigan ¿Ustedes no tiene un arco y flechas?

- Sí, si tenemos, las guardamos porsiacaso, pero no sabemos usarlas…

- ¿Y dónde las tienen?

- ¿Ves ese árbol? - preguntó Myo a Kagome mientras se lo señalaba.

- Sí.

- En sus raíces hay dos puertecitas, ahí hay armas, las tenemos escondidas por seguridad.

- Está bien, los voy a dejar un momento para poder buscar el arco y tratar de derrotar a ese demonio.

- Ok - dijeron los niños.

Kagome salió del lugar en el que se encontraba y corrió hacia aquel árbol señalado por Myo que estaba unos pasos hacia adentro del bosque, Kagome entro en el bosque e Inuyasha se percató de esto, así que la siguió mientras los demás luchaban. Kagome había llegado a aquel árbol, se hinco y abrió las dos puertecillas encontrando una variedad de armas, pero ella sólo quería encontrar un arco y algunas flechas, Kagome por fin encontró lo que buscaba, lo saco y cerro las puertecillas, se paró, se dio media vuelta y a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella apareció Inuyasha.

- Inu... yasha.- dijo Kagome un poco asustada de su repentina aparición - ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

- Mejor dicho, tú qué haces aquí y con ese tipo.

- Son cosas mías Inuyasha.

- ¿Y se puede saber que ibas a hacer hace un rato? - Dijo totalmente celoso.

- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando Inuyasha?

- ¿Kagome crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando?

- ¡¿Y según tu qué estaría pasando?!

- ¡¿Qué relación tienes tú y ese tipo?!

- ¡Ninguna Inuyasha! ¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso... no tienes derecho!

- Crees que no me di cuenta que estuvieron así... - y le muestra sus manos indicando poco - de besarse.

- No Inuyasha...

- ¡Por favor Kagome! - Comentó burlesco - ¡¿Qué hay entre tú y él?!

- ¡Nada Inuyasha, nada, además yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! - Se da vuelta para retirarse, pero Inuyasha la tomo de la muñeca y la jala nuevamente donde estaba.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta?

- ¡¿De qué me tendría que dar cuenta?! ¡Suéltame y déjame ir Inuyasha!

- ¡¿No te das cuenta?! ¡ODIO VERTE CON ÉL! ¡Odio verte con otro que no sea yo! ¡Aborrezco ver que te tome la mano, aborrezco ver que ese tipo haya estado tan cerca de tus labios y aborrezco que seguramente a la próxima los tocara! ¡ODIO VERTE CON EL!

- ¡¿Y por qué deberías odiar eso si estás con Kikyou?! ¡Tú la escogiste a ella!

- Porque aún te amo - cuando termina de decir esto la toma de sus caderas y la besa. Kagome queda sorprendida, sus grandes ojos lo demuestran. Kagome comienza a llorar, reacciona y lo empuja, ella seguía llorando, Inuyasha se da cuenta de esto.

- Pero... Kagome.

- ¡Pero nada Inuyasha... No eres más que un egoísta, sólo quieres que estén concentrados en ti, yo nada más soy un tonto juguete para ti, que usaste, lo desechaste y escupiste en él, y al ver que otro lo consigue quieres recuperarlo!

- No, Kagome, eso no es cierto, yo... - Inuyasha no puede terminar de hablar.

- ¿Tú qué Inuyasha? ¡¿Tu qué?! - Kagome sigue llorando - ¿No me digas que ahora vas a comenzar a hacer sufrir a Kikyou como me hiciste sufrir a mí? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que dijiste ese día Inuyasha…?

- Por favor Kagome, no me lo recuerdes…

- ¡Pues te lo recuerdo! Y también te recuerdo lo que yo te dije Inuyasha, lo último que te dije y sabes que te lo vuelvo a repetir... Inuyasha ¡Odio todo ese tiempo que pase contigo, te odio a ti y a todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, odio todas tus sucias palabras, te odio y siempre te voy a odiar, todo el amor que alguna vez sentí por ti se trasformó en odio, sólo odio! Inuyasha recuérdalo ¡YO TE ODIO Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE NUNCA! - Kagome salió corriendo y llorando aún más, Inuyasha quedo ahí aguantando las lágrimas por haber escuchado eso.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen Reviews :) Saludos!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

**..-**

_**Capítulo 14:**** El truco invisible.**_

Luego de ese incomodo encuentro Kagome volvió corriendo donde Kiseki, ella aún lloraba

- ¿Pero qué haces? Deberías estar cuidando a los niños... ¿Pero qué…? Estas llorando... ¡¿Kagome que te paso?! - Preguntaba Kiseki.

- No me paso nada.

- Vamos, dime, estás llorando.

- ¡Te dije que no me paso nada! - Kiseki se enoja.

- ¡Ah como quieras! Entonces vete de aquí sólo me estorbas, ve a cuidar a esos niños… - Kagome se fue.

El demonio estaba a punto de atacar a Kikyou, pero Inuyasha va y lo corta, y unas milésimas de segundo antes, Kikyou pudo detectar un extraño destello en el demonio, luego el demonio queda partido en dos, pero se regenera y sigue luchando

- ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué pasa? - decía Inuyasha.

Kikyou corrió hacia Kagome.

- ¿Lo viste?

- ¿Ver qué? - Pregunta Kagome.

- El destello que emitió el demonio antes de ser colgado.

- No, no me fije en el demonio.

- Pues mira a tu alrededor, puede haber algo sospechoso.

Kagome así lo hizo y vio algo sospechoso, un pequeño destello que se movía de un lugar a otro - ¡Kikyou ahí! - Le indica.

- ¡También puedo verlo! Kagome lancemos una flecha.

- Sí - ambas se alistan para lanzar una flecha a ese sospechoso destello.

Ambas lanzaron sus flechas, eso ocasiono un gran resplandor, pero finalmente se logró descubrir la verdad, el truco del demonio, donde habían lanzado las flechas apareció el mismo demonio, ahora eran dos, todos quedaron con la boca abierta ante está sorpresa, nadie se la imaginaba.

- ¿Con que son dos eh? ¡Pues a ambos los derrotare! - Decía Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha, no te das cuenta? Es sólo uno, hemos estado peleando contra una ilusión, él es el verdadero - decía sabiamente Kikyou.

- ¿Él? - preguntaba Inuyasha.

- En eso concuerdo contigo, es ese, él tiene la marca que le deje en la tarde - decía Kiseki.

- ¡Eso es cierto! - grito Kagome - Mira, mira Kiseki ahí está la marca- los otros se miraban unos a otros sorprendidos.

El demonio enfurecido porque su truco invisible había sido descubierto por esas sacerdotisas, corrió hacia donde estaban ellas, Kikyou alcanzo a arrancar, pero Kagome se quedó ahí con los niños, creyó que estaba todo perdido, pero apareció Kiseki y la defendió (el que ataco a Kagome fue la ilusión del monstruo, el verdadero se quedó ahí) el demonio hizo lo mismo que anteriormente en la otra cueva de su primer encuentro, Kiseki se esforzaba para que el demonio no aplastara la cueva, el demonio era muy fuerte y Kiseki no podía mostrar sus verdaderos poderes (luego les diré las razones) mientras que el verdadero demonio atacaba a Inuyasha a Kikyou y a los otros, todos lanzaban sus ataques, pero no le hacían daño sólo algunos rasguños como el que le hizo Kiseki, seguían luchando, el demonio le estaba dando una seria paliza a Inuyasha y las flechas de Kikyou no hacían nada, y esto sí que era raro, Kagome miraba hacia allá por un hueco mientras Kiseki sujetaba el brazo de la ilusión, Kagome se logró dar cuenta de un ligero brillo en la columna del demonio, justo al centro de ésta.

- ¡Kikyou lanza una flecha a la mitad de su columna, ahí tiene una joya del renacimiento, por eso no le afectan los ataques! - gritaba Kagome.

- ¿Una de la renovación? ¡Kagome tenemos que apoderarnos de ella! - decía Kiseki.

- Por fin conoceremos esas extrañas joyas de las que tanto hablan - pensaba Inuyasha.

Kikyou se dispone a lanzar su flecha, el demonio se mueve un poco para que no le achunte, pero es imposible, ya que Kikyou era una excelente arquera, la joya salió volando, era la naranja de la codicia. En ese mismo instante que Kikyou saco la joya del demonio la ilusión desapareció ya que esos poderes se los daba la joya, Kiseki corre para tratar de obtener la joya, ésta seguía volando sin caer, fue todo rápido, Inuyasha también quería obtener esa joya, el demonio se les atravesó para tratar de impedirlo, los tres estaban frente a frente, Inuyasha usa la Tetsusaiga para lanzar un viento cortante, ambos Kiseki e Inuyasha saltan entre los pedazos de carnes para alcanzar la joya que seguía en el aire, Inuyasha da un brinco más alto, Kiseki está a punto de tomar la joya, pero finalmente Inuyasha la obtiene, ambos caen de pie, sólo que Inuyasha con la joya en la mano.

- ¡Ey devuélveme eso! - decía Kiseki enojado.

- ¡Jah! ¿Crees que te la daré? No señor, veo que tú y Kagome le tienen bastante interés a esto así que no creo que sea cualquier cosa ¿Eh? ¡No te la daré! - decía Inuyasha.

- ¿No me la darás? Pues te las quitare por las malas- en ese instante Kiseki saca sus garras - Y vaya que serán malas - aseguro amenazante.

- ¿Me estas retando? ¡Jah! Te haré mil pedazos infeliz.

- Eso quisiera verlo.

- ¡Pues lo veras ahora! - Grito Inuyasha sacando su espada, Kiseki estaba listo para atacar, ya se dirigía hacia Inuyasha cuando aparece Kagome delante de él, todos miraban la escena.

- Kagome no te preocupes, ya recuperare la joya, pero debes salirte del medio - decía Kiseki seguro de sí mismo.

- No Kiseki.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? Hemos pasado días buscando esa maldita joya Kagome, de ninguna manera dejare que este se la lleve.

- ¿Kiseki no entiendes? Él se la gano, él derroto al monstruo, tendremos que dejarlo, es lo justo Kiseki.

- ¡¿Lo justo?! ¡¿Lo justo?! ¡¿Estas segura de que esta estupidez es lo justo?!

- Sí Kiseki, estoy más que segura.

- ¡Pues yo no creo eso! - Grito con furia, es ahí cuando Kagome se da cuenta de que puso la misma expresión escalofriante que cuando lo conoció - ¡Esto nada mas lo haces porque aún lo quieres! ¡Lo quieres tanto que babeas por él y eres capaz de traicionarnos a Tei y a mí! ¡Lo único que te importa es él! - Kagome se había comenzado a enfadar ante ese comentario.

- ¡Estás diciendo sólo estupideces! ¡Ya deja la paranoia, esto es lo justo, él alcanzo la joya primero, él mato al demonio y Kikyou saco la joya del cuerpo de él!

- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Lo único que quiero es conseguir todas esas malditas joyas para deshacerme de este encarguito!

- ¿De qué encarguito hablas?

- ¡Pues de ti, tonta! ¡Yo soy el que tiene que estar defendiéndote por un estúpido trato que hice hace tiempo con Tei, si hubiera sabido que tendría que tratar con una persona tan repugnante como tú jamás habría aceptado ese trato! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Jamás! ¡Lo único que quiero es terminar de una vez con esta absurda payasada, así me devuelves la joya que me robaste para que siguiera a tu lado, es más, si no fuera por esa joya que tienes en tu poder yo habría roto el maldito trato que tengo con Tei, pero no puedo porque tú tienes la joya y no me la devolverás hasta que reunamos todas las demás! ¡Pero claro, cómo quieres que las reunamos si se las das a este otro! ¡Me quiero deshacer de ti, no sabes cuánto te detesto! - Terminó de desahogarse Kiseki.

Todos quedaron mirando la reacción de Kagome y quedaron extrañados por las palabras tan hirientes que dijo Kiseki en ese instante, quien había dicho todo eso sólo por rabia del momento, porque detestaba que Kagome defendiera a Inuyasha por la simple razón de que estuviera enamorada de él. Kagome comienza a llorar.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡¿Además te pones a lloras? - Decía Kiseki. Kagome le da una cachetada en la mejilla y explota en llantos.

- ¿Con que eso piensas de mí? ¿Eso piensas? - preguntaba Kagome llorando.

- ¡Sí! ¿No entendiste? ¡Sí!

- ¡Toma tus malditas joyas! - Le arroja al suelo la joya azul y la púrpura - ¡Ahí están, no tienes que quedarte, vete luego, ya no quiero verte más! ¡Te odio Kiseki, te odio, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido! - Kagome sale corriendo, Kiseki se queda parado sin hacer nada.

..-

_**Capítulo 15:**** El surgimiento de algo.**_

Kiseki no podía reaccionar, era como si una parte de él la quisiera seguir y otra quisiera no verla más. En ese momento todos los ojos presentes, incluyendo a los niños, miraban fijamente a Kiseki por el acto que había cometido hace un rato atrás.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste tratar a Kagome así?! ¡MONSTRUO! - le gritaba Shippo, pero Kiseki hacía oídos sordos, no quería escuchar.

- ¡Eres una maldita cucaracha! ¡No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de tratar así a Kagome, no mereces ni siquiera la mirada de ella! - le decía Inuyasha.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues dime Inuyasha, si yo soy una cucaracha ¿Entonces que insecto aún más despreciable eres tú por lo que le hiciste a ella? - Le preguntó Kiseki con su mirada tétrica.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices?! - Le gritaba Inuyasha

- Por favor, no te hagas el tonto, tú sabes que hiciste, así que más vale que no te vengas a hacer la victima conmigo ¡¿Me escuchaste?! - Inuyasha lo quería matar a golpes.

Luego de otra serie de malas miradas a Kiseki, él se dispone a recoger las joyas que había tirado al suelo Kagome y se retira con una mirada entristecida.

.-

Kagome corría y corría por el bosque sin poder parar de llorar, hasta que llegó a un río donde se sienta en unas rocas para continuar con su melancolía.

.-

Kiseki estaba sentado en un pedazo de tronco con su mirada abajo, entristecido y recordado todo lo que le había dicho a Kagome.

- Vaya, al parecer si fui un poco duro - susurra éste.

- De verdad que lo fuiste - le dijo una voz misteriosa que se le acercaba por un lado, Kiseki sorprendido sube la vista para fijarse quien le hablaba. Se fijó y era una chica de cabellos castaños, por supuesto que él sabía que era la amiga de Kagome, ella se llamaba Sango.

- ¡Oh! ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a darme un sermón?

- La verdad no - le decía Sango mientras se sentaba al lado de él - Sólo quería conocerte un poco - Kiseki la miraba extrañado - Sabes, en un principio yo no podía creer lo que hizo Kagome, irse del lado de Inuyasha, nunca creí que lo podrías hacer - Kiseki la miraba curioso- Claro que Inuyasha le hizo mucho daño, Kagome siempre que tenía una pelea con Inuyasha se disculpaba, claro, cuando tenía la culpa, Inuyasha nunca lo hacía, sólo dejaba que se le pasara la rabia a Kagome, yo creo que a Kagome le hizo mal nunca poder escuchar un disculpa de parte de Inuyasha, ya ves, el orgullo es muy malo, pero creo que si le dijeran algo malo y le pidieran disculpas de todo corazón ella comprendería, ya que para ella, la palabra disculpa es algo nuevo.

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

- Digo que debes disculparte, no por nosotros ni por ella, sino por ti, porque yo sé, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, que de verdad no sientes lo que dijiste - le decía Sango, Kiseki sólo escuchaba en silencio - Sabes, no es bueno perder algo valioso sólo porque tuviste mucho orgullo y no tuviste el valor suficiente para disculparte con esa persona tan especial para ti, sino mira a Inuyasha, el perdió algo preciado para él por ese motivo, y yo creo que nunca lo recuperara - Kiseki la miraba sorprendido, cuando detrás de ella salió Myo que había escuchado todo.

- No debes hacerle daño a lo que amas - le dijo dándole una ligera sonrisa, en esto Kiseki baja la mirada, se para y comienza a caminar.

- ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! - preguntaba Sango acelerada. Kiseki hecho una mirada hacia atrás y le respondió.

- No debo hacerle daño a lo que amo, por eso debo disculparme - le dio una suave sonrisa la cual Sango correspondió, luego se marchó en dirección al bosque.

.-

Mientras, Kagome seguía llorando en aquella roca.

- ¡Es un tonto, un tonto! - se decía a sí misma en voz alta - no puedo creer que me haya dicho eso, yo sólo quería ser justa, no tuvo que reaccionar así, bueno, al menos ahora sé lo que piensa de mi ese tonto ¡Sí, eso es lo que es, un tonto! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! - Gritaba Kagome con furia mirando al río - Además qué me va a importar lo que me diga él, acabo de conocerlo, no, no me importa en lo más mínimo, que me diga lo que quiera ¡No me hace daño! - en esto Kagome rompe en llanto - No, no, no es cierto, sí me importo lo que me dijo, sí me importo y me dolió... ¡Que rabia! - Se seguía diciendo - No puedo entender por qué me importa tanto lo que piense y lo que diga ese tonto de Kiseki - susurró ella entristecida, cuando alguien la interrumpe.

- Sí, la verdad yo me pregunto lo mismo... - Kagome se da vuelta para ver quién era, Kiseki - me pregunto exactamente lo mismo ¿Por qué me importa lo que diga y piense esa niña tonta que acabo de conocer? Simplemente no lo sé - en eso se agacha suavemente para quedar mirando a Kagome frente a frente diciéndote bajito - sólo sé que me importa, nada más.

Kagome queda sorprendida, Kiseki luego de esto se queda sentada al lado de ella en silencio, un silencio que duro por algunos minutos que parecieron eternos, sin embargo, Kiseki habló.

- Kagome... - susurró.

- ¿Si? - respondió ella nerviosamente.

- Discúlpame... - le dijo sin mirarla, el rostro de Kagome se llenó de alegría al haber escuchado esa palabra - Yo... yo... yo nunca quise tratarte así, lo que te dije, quiero que sepas… Kagome yo quiero que sepas que nada es cierto.

- Lo sé... - le respondió ella.

- Cómo que lo sabes si te lo acabo de decir...

- Sólo con un disculpa faltaba para saberlo Kiseki... sólo con eso - ella le sonríe y él igual.

- Igual eres una tonta - le decía Kiseki para salir de esa escena tan incomoda para él.

- Tú no te quedas atrás... - le decía Kagome con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por él - ¡Aaah! - grita Kagome y se para rápido.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! - le decía un Kiseki acercándose preocupado.

- ¡Nada, sólo esto! - Contesta empujándolo al río, Kiseki cae inevitablemente.

- ¡Tramposa, sólo fue una trampa para engañarme! - le gritaba el otro empapado desde el agua, la cual no era alta, le llegaba hasta las caderas.

- ¿En serio? No te creí tan inteligente para darte cuenta - le decía sarcástica Kagome.

- Deja de fanfarronear y ayúdame a salir - Kiseki le estira un brazo para que Kagome le ayudara a salir, Kagome le estira el suyo, Kiseki lo sujeta y la tira junto a él al río. Ya era de noche, estaban junto a las estrellas.

- ¡No! ¡Eres un tonto! - le decía una Kagome empapada.

- Tu igual - le respondía y comenzaron jugar con el agua arrojándosela y empujándose el uno al otro, sin impórtales la hora o que no tenían ropa para cambiarse. Y con tanta diversión, no se percataron de una sombra mirándolos enfurecido, sí, era Inuyasha que se estaba ahogando en sus celos, pero se fue, él no podía hacer nada.

..-

_**Capítulo 16:**** El collar de Kiseki.**_

Cansados de caminar por el Este Kagome y Kiseki volvieron al lago, ahí tuvieron una sorpresa.

.-

_Kiseki y Kagome llegaban de su viaje, cuando en la cueva encontraron a un extraño hombre con una armadura, cabellos tomado y largos de un color blanco profundo, éste les dijo que era Tei quien había tomado esa forma para tener una presencia más agradable frente a ellos. Esa apariencia era la misma que él tenía en su pasado como humano._

.-

Habían pasado unos cuantos días después de esa sorpresa, Kagome estaba sentada oculta en sus pensamientos mientras Kiseki dormía en otro lado de la cueva, y Tei estaba sentado en silencio al lado de Kagome.

- De nuevo piensas en él - le decía Tei a la muchacha

- ¿Eh? ¿Me dijiste algo? - Pregunta una Kagome confundida al salir de sus pensamientos.

- Esa respuesta me dice que sí - Kagome agacha la mirada - ¿Te hizo mucho daño verdad? Te comprendo, me ocurrió lo mismo.

- Sí... recuerdo que me lo contaste ¿Aún piensas en ella?

- Trágicamente, no hay día en que no la recuerde. Kagome volvió a agachar la mirada sintiendo que no había esperanzas de cómo olvidarse de Inuyasha siendo que Tei no se pudo olvidar de esa mujer hasta entonces - El amor es algo complejo - volvió a interrumpirla Tei - Se dice que una vez que amas eres la persona más feliz del mundo, no importa que te traicionen, pero por mi experiencia y por lo que me ha tocado ver, yo creo que ese dicho está totalmente erróneo, creo que enamorarse es una maldición, que siempre te va a consumir - Esto lo dijo con una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos, Kagome supo que él estaba pensando en la mujer que le había hecho tanto daño.

- No, yo no creo eso Tei. Sí, es cierto, una vez que te enamoras no eres inmensamente feliz para siempre, pero para algunas personas sí lo es, en cambio a las personas como nosotros, que no supieron buscar bien a su persona ideal, esos son los que sufren, los que aman donde no deben amar, ahí está el sufrimiento, en ninguna parte más- después de esto ambos quedaron en silencio - ¿Tei? - Por sus propias palabras, una duda había surgido en ella.

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Kiseki... Kiseki se ha enamorado alguna vez? - Tei queda pensativo y a la vez como misterioso, y antes de contestar su boca dio una ligera sonrisa sarcástica - No lo sé, debes preguntárselo a él.

- Mmmm… Está bien - Kagome se levanta y se recuesta al lado de donde esta Kiseki, ella lo queda mirando, Kiseki tenía los ojos bien cerrados.

- ¿Qué tanto me vez? - Le dijo una voz sarcástica, luego Kiseki abrió los ojos, Kagome se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormido y que escucho todo, ambos estaban cara a cara en el piso - ¡Ey, responde! - le decía Kiseki.

- Dime... tu… ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? - Le preguntaba con un poco de temor. Kiseki se sonrojo por completo y comenzó a regañarla.

-¿Qué tonterías preguntas? ¡¿Cómo me preguntas eso?! - Se da media vuelta para no tener que mirarla o si no seguiría sonrojándose y no lo quería - Niña boba.

- Vamos, respóndeme Kiseki ¿O acaso te hicieron daño alguna vez? - Preguntaba Kagome concentrada en obtener su propósito, que era escuchar la respuesta de éste, claro que Kagome en el fondo quería que respondiera un no.

- ¡Niña ya te dije que me dejaras en paz!

- Pero Kiseki, respóndeme - insistía.

.-

Mientras tanto…

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? - Preguntaba una Kikyou exaltada.

- ¿Qué no estaba contigo? - Respondió Sango.

- No, no lo he visto desde hace un buen rato.

- Ahora que lo dicen, yo tampoco lo he visto - dijo Shii.

- Ah ese perro debe estar haciendo cualquier cosa ¡Es un nervioso! - decía Shippo burlesco.

- No haga cado señorita Kikyou, ya vera que pronto aparecerá, debió haber dado una vuelta por ahí, ya va a volver, siempre lo hace - decía Miroku tratando de tranquilizar a la miko.

- Eso espero - decía Kikyou.

.-

Kagome sigue tratando de que Kiseki le respondiera, cuando siente una presencia.

- ¡Voy a dar una vuelta, vuelvo después! - Salió corriendo como una bala, sin que Kiseki se diera cuenta.

- Niña, ten esto claro, no te tengo por qué contar cosas ¡No seas entrometida! - Se dio media vuelta y se percata de que ya no estaba – ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿No está? ¡Esa niña me dejo hablando solo! ¡La iré a buscar para que aprenda su merecido! - Kiseki ya se iba a encaminar, cuando…

- Quédate aquí, a ti no te concierne ese asunto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Fue cuando se dio cuenta, se enfureció y se volvió a acostar en el piso, trato de dormir, pero no pudo, algo lo entristecía.

.-

Kagome iba saliendo del agua…

-¡Uf! ¡Por suerte que con esta agua cuando voy a la cueva no se moja mi ropa o sino hace bastante me estaría muriendo de pulmonía. Kagome no hables tonterías, mejor ve a verificar tus sospechas- Se encamina hacia el bosque.

Kagome camina entre los árboles, pero un brillo en unos matorrales le llama la atención y se dirige hasta ahí, lo toma y se da cuenta de que era una cabello.

- Pero si es un cabello… esperen un momento - lo examina bien - Es plateado - susurra, luego dice en voz alta - ¡OSOWARI! - Justo en ese momento Inuyasha cae de un árbol, Kagome corre hacia él - ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le dice en un tono serio mientras Inuyasha trata de levantarse un tanto adolorido.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

- Puede ser, pero nos queda un tema.

- ¿De qué tema estás hablando?

- De las famosas joyas de la renovación.

- ¿Qué sucede con ellas?

- ¿Sabías que te utilizan?

- ¿Me utilizan? ¿Pero de qué demonio estás hablando?

- Esas joyas no son de tu amiguito ese ¡Las joyas provienen de la Shikon no Tama!

- ¿De la Shikon no Tama?

- Sí, Myoga nos contó, además esas joyas encierran poderes maléficos y fueron creadas para un propósito extraño que no mucha gente conoce, Myoga dice que seguramente es un mal propósito.

- Estás mintiendo Inuyasha ¿Tú crees que ellos serían capases de hacerme algo malo? Pues estas equivocado, tú no los conoces como yo a ellos ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de ellos!

- Pues como quieras, a mí ya no me importa lo que te pase - Kagome se sorprendió - Pero bueno, también quería decirte que si esas joyas son poderosas, también me encargare de reunirlas, pueden que me ayuden a convertirme en el demonio que deseo, así que más vale que se vayan cuidando porque esas joyas yo las terminare reuniendo mientras que no aparece el cobarde de Naraku.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, las joyas no te pertenecen!

- Yo hago lo que se me antoja Kagome, además ¿No te has preguntado qué es lo que quiere ese tal Tei con las joyas? Mejor pregúntale, además no tienes ningún derecho a regañarme, de todas formas tú no eres nada para mí ¡Yo no te conozco!- Le grita Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir todo eso?! ¡Después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, Inuyasha no puedes hablar así!

- Pues eso que tú dices, de todo lo que vivimos, en verdad no significa nada para mí, así que ya basta, yo no te conozco, no tengo deseos de seguir viéndote la cara, así que ya me voy.

- Que más se puede esperar de alguien que no es capaz de cumplir sus promesas - le dice Kagome mientras el otro se va queriendo no retroceder ante las palabras que le dijo Kagome, para alejarla de él, aunque él no se dio cuenta de que de verdad la estaba alejando poco a poco, cuando lo de conseguir las joyas para convertirse en demonio, era mentira, las quería para proteger a Kagome, porque él estaba seguro de que algo le pasaría.

.-

-Está bien, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, ya casi anochece y Kagome no vuelve, así que me dejes o no iré igual ¿Escuchaste? - Dice Kiseki marchándose de la cueva enojado.

.-

- Hasta que al fin apareces Inuyasha ¿Dónde estabas? La señorita Kikyou estaba preocupada - le decía Miroku.

- Estaba dando vueltas por ahí ¿Dónde está Kikyou?

- Por allá - Inuyasha se encamina donde esta ella.

- ¿La fuiste a ver?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De esa mujer, de ella hablo - Inuyasha baja la mirada - Eso es un sí.

- Tenía que hablar con ella sobre lo que nos contó Myoga Kikyou ¡Jah! Pero no me creyó ¿Y sabes? No me importa, que le pase lo que sea ¡Yo voy a juntar esas joyas para que también me ayuden a convertirme en un demonio completo!- le decía serio Inuyasha.

Kikyou lo abrasa y le susurra al oído - No me mientas Inuyasha, yo sé que si te importó que no te creyera y sé que buscaras esas joyas para protegerla de algo que crees que le pasara.

- Kikyou yo...

- Shhh no digas nada Inuyasha, sé que puede ser difícil, te ayudare a conseguir esas joyas, pero por favor, no la veas más, no la veas más...-Cuando termino de decir esto, Inuyasha le iba a responder, pero sus palabras fueron selladas por un beso.

.-

Kagome lloraba aun lado del lago, Kiseki la vio y corrió donde estaba ella.

- Ey tranquila ¿Qué te paso?

- Dijo que nunca signifique nada para él, que lo que vivimos nunca significo nada - seguía llorando, Kiseki supo muy bien quien era ese él. Luego de que Kagome seso un poco su llanto, Kiseki llevo su mano a su bolsillo donde saco un collar.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntaba con curiosidad Kagome.

- ¿Esto…? Esto es un tesoro muy importante para mí, muchas veces me ha ayudado a seguir adelante, y sabes, creo que tú lo necesitas mucho más - Kiseki toma la mano de Kagome y le deja el collar, Kagome lo toma y lo comienza a observar.

- Tiene muchos colores - decía ella.

- Cada color significa algo, mira, este collar es capaz de decirte tus sentimientos cuando tú misma no los sabes.

- ¿Mis sentimientos?

- Mira; el celeste es confusión, el rojo amor, el verde es odio, el azul es tristeza, el naranjo es miedo, el amarillo es sinceridad y cuando esta de todos estos colores es porque estas feliz- Kagome miro nuevamente el collar y se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando a azul.

- Entiendo, es un collar con la capacidad de decirte lo que de verdad sientes.

- Sí, y más vale que lo cuides porque si lo pierdes te juro que no te lo perdono.

- Está bien – rió – Volvamos - Se encaminaron hacia la cueva y mientras caminaban Kagome iba pensando - No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero creo que Kiseki es una gran compañía y alguien en que se puede confiar, aunque parezca una persona dura, es una persona muy dulce que al parecer sólo le ha tocado sufrir, me gusta estar a su lado no sé por qué, pero me gusta- Lo observa con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tanto me sonríes?

- No te sonio - respondió sonriente.

- ¡Dímelo!

- ¡No te lo diré!

- ¡No seas caprichosa y dímelo!

- No, muérete con la duda - le dice para luego irse corriendo y entrar al agua para regresar.

- Caprichosa - susurra y luego sonríe alegremente.

..-

_**Capítulo 17:**** Kagome desaparece.**_

Nuevamente vemos a Inuyasha y a su grupo caminando por un sendero.

- Muy bien, déjame ver si entendí ¡¿Ahora en vez de buscar a Naraku quieres que busquemos esas joyas del renacimiento?! - pregunta Miroku un poco sarcástico a Inuyasha que se encontraba a su lado.

- Sí ¡¿Qué no entiendes monje?!

- ¡Oh sí, claro! ¡No hay ningún problema, que Naraku se fortalezca mientras nosotros buscamos unas joyas! ¡¿Y qué te parece si mientras tanto también somos absorbidos por mi agujero negro?! - Le termina gritando Miroku - Sinceramente no te entiendo entupido ¡Yo seré muchas cosas, pero tú te pasas! ¿Se puede saber en qué nos van a importar esas joyas? - Le hablaba un monje bastante alterado.

- Cálmate Miroku, no seas dramático, tu agujero está bien, no te persigas con eso- le decía Inuyasha.

- Se ve que tú no entiendes las cosas ¿Verdad Inuyasha?- Le decía Shippo.

- ¡Ah ya cállate chaparro y no te metas en lo que no te importa!

- ¡¿Cómo que no me importa pedazo de alcornoque?! ¡La verdad es que no quiero ser absorbido por el agujero de Miroku, soy muy joven para morir! ¡Pero no! ¡Al tonto de Inuyasha se le ocurre dejar de buscar a Naraku para que sucumbamos en manos de Miroku! - Shippo le salta encima a Inuyasha, pero éste lo golpea.

- ¡Por supuesto que no vamos a dejar de buscar a Naraku tonto! Sólo digo que mientras lo buscamos pasemos buscando esas joyas.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo lo quedaron mirando feo e incrédulos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya no me vean así!

- ¿Cómo quieres que te miremos si estas actuando todo lo contrario como tú actuarías Inuyasha, de seguro no estas enfermo? - Sango.

- ¡Ya basta! – Inuyasha.

- Sólo hay una forma de que nos callemos - dijo Shippo.

- Pues ya díganmela porque no los aguanto.

- Dinos por qué quieres buscar esas joyas - Le dijo Sango. Shippo y Miroku asistieron. Inuyasha pone una cara de como si le preguntaran algo que no puede, más bien dicho, no se atreve o le da vergüenza responder.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a responder o no? - le dice el moje.

- Porque, bueno, Myoga dijo que eran provenientes de la Shikon no Tama, así que pienso que deben ser poderosas, y si las tenemos podremos derrotar a Naraku - dijo Inuyasha medio balbuceante y nervioso.

- Tiene sentido, pero aun así no te creo - le decía Sango.

- ¡Si quieren me creen, sino se largan!

- Está bien, está bien, no te alteres. Pero qué carácter, con razón Kagome se fue - Dijo Shippo, pero en eso Inuyasha lo miro con unos ojos enfurecidos que hicieron que el pequeño se derritiera de miedo y saltara al hombro de Sango.

- Maldición, ahora sí que se me están complicando las cosas, si buscan las malditas joyas del renacimiento empezaran a descubrir más cosas y a medida que pase el tiempo sin darme cuenta me descubren a mí ¡Ay no! ¡¿En qué dilema me he metido?! Tendré que hacer todo lo posible para que no me descubran o si no todo se arruinara ¡No! Aunque pensándolo bien… si buscan las joyas será tan fácil sacárselas como sacarle un dulce a un niño, bueno esto no esta tan mal- Pensaba Shii.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shii? - le preguntaba Miroku que de repente apareció a un lado de ella.

- Nada, nada, sólo estaba… - luego se asustó al sentir una mano es su parte posterior – ¡Ah! ¡Saca tu mano de ahí! - luego lo molió a cachetadas.

- ¡Perdona a esta mano maldita! - iba a seguir hablando pero un bumerang lo golpeo en la cabeza.

- ¡Pervertido! - Gritaba Sango y luego se adelanta caminando rápido

- ¡Espérame Sanguito, es sólo culpa de esta mano maldita! - Corre tras ella.

- ¡Ya cállese, pervertido, maniático!

- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! - gritaba Inuyasha.

Sango paro de caminar porque vio algo a lo lejos - Miren un pueblo ¡Un pueblo al fin!

- ¡Viva! ¡Por fin comeremos algo!

- ¡Rápido, corramos, busquemos el palacio más lujoso! - decía Miroku.

- Monje estafador - le decía Inuyasha.

Y así todos se encaminaron al pueblo, iban todos muy alegres, menos Kikyou que estaba muy seria y por eso no había hablado.

.-

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo había una feria de mercado con gran variedad de artefactos y multitud, ahí se encontraban Kagome y Kiseki entremedio de la enorme multitud.

- ¡Ah! Pero mira qué lindo, me gustaría comprarlo ¿Kiseki tienes dinero? Mira que esto sí vale la pena - le decía Kagome alegremente a un Kiseki enfadado.

- ¡Por décima vez, no! ¿Además para qué quieres venir a ver todo esto, sino tenemos ni un centavo para comprarlo? Encima de todo esta gente me está aplastando ¡Larguémonos de aquí Kagome!

-¿Qué? ¿Me decías algo? - Respondió una Kagome distraída mientras contemplaba los objetos de la feria.

- ¡Kagome! - La regaño - ¡Basta, larguémonos, de verdad que esta gente me aplasta!

- Sí, es cierto, yo tampoco nunca había visto tanta multitud en un solo lugar, ni siquiera en mi época, pero lamentablemente aún nos queda feria por ver - terminó diciendo sonriente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no, por ningún motivo! ¡Nosotros nos vamos!

- Pero... - Kagome no pudo terminar porque a tan sólo unos pocos pasos más allá vio a unas personas bastante conocida para ella.

- ¿Qué miras? - Kiseki se dio vuelta y se puso serio – Inuyasha - susurra enojado, Inuyasha y sus acompañantes se acercan a Kiseki.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué a todas partes que vamos tú te apareces? ¡¿Acaso nos sigues?! - Kiseki hacía ver su molestia.

- ¿Eh? No ¿Qué te cree? Seguramente tú nos sigues.

- Oh no, ya empezó la pelea- decía Shippo, así comenzaron a insultarse entre los dos alrededor de toda esa gente.

- ¡¿Por dios, nos podemos ir?! ¡Siento que voy a explotar aquí tan apretada con esta gente! - gritaba Shii.

- ¡Sí, tienes razón! - decía Miroku - Pero esperen un momento... - en eso Sango grita.

-¡¿Quién me ha tocado?! - Gritaba Sango- ¡Ha sido usted monje pervertido!- Le pega una cachetada.

- ¡Sango es mi mano maldita! ¡Mi mano! - mientras todos discutían y discutían Kikyou miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? - preguntó ella, en ese momento todos pararon de discutir para mirar a su alrededor.

- Es cierto, Kagome no está ¡Se la ha tragado la gente! ¡No, Kagome no nos dejes! - Decía Shippo.

- ¡Deja de hablar tonterías enano! - Le decía Inuyasha.

- ¡Maldición, esa niña! ¡¿Era tanta su emoción por terminar de ver la maldita feria?! - Gritaba Kiseki que luego dio un salto para ver de más alto si es que ella estaba por ahí- No la veo con esta gente, no se pudo haber desaparecido así.

- ¡¿Qué dices tonto?! Es obvio que no buscase bien ¿Que se puede esperar de ti? Si no sirves para nada - le decía Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya cállate idiota! Yo me largo, voy a buscar a Kagome, además no soporto tu entupido rostro - Kiseki se va saltando ya que obviamente caminando no podría salir - ¿Dónde se metió esta niña boba, no lo sé, pero de una cosa estoy más que seguro, no se la llevo un demonio, esa tonta me abandono y se fue sola - pensó molesto.

- Vamos a buscar a la Srta. Kagome, me preocupa - decía Miroku.

- Está bien, pero veamos si podemos salir de este gallinero - decía Sango.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado, por qué se fue? ¿Kagome dónde estás? - Pensaba Inuyasha seriamente mientras no se da cuenta de que Kikyou lo observaba seriamente.

.-

Se veía una imagen de un Kiseki saltando entre la multitud, mientras la típica gente hablaba mal de él por detrás por ser un demonio - ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! - la llamaba esperando que ésta apareciera, pero no lo hizo.

La gente al fin se había dispersado un poco en el lugar donde estaban los otros.

- Vamos a buscar a Kagome - decía Shippo.

- Está bien ¿Pero Inuyasha tú vas a hacer como si nada o vas ayudar? - preguntaba Sango.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! - Le gritaba Inuyasha.

- Tú sabes muy bien qué quiero decir Inuyasha - le decía Sango.

Inuyasha iba a contestarle, pero Kikyou habla antes que él gritando - ¡Ya cállate! - Sango y todos la quedan mirando - Estoy harta de tus absurdas indirectas hacia mí ¡Ya es hora de que te vayas olvidando de ellas, porque te guste o no Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos y una mujer como tú jamás será capaz de separarnos!

- Kikyou... - Susurra Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha vámonos, supongo que quieres buscar a esa mujer, vamos por acá - Lo toma de la mano y se alejan.

- La detesto - decía Sango apretando los puños.

- Pero quieras o no ella tiene razón - le dijo Shii.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! - Le grita Sango.

- Por favor, hace bastantes días que le has lanzado cuanta indirecta se te han ocurrido, yo no conocía a esa otra mujer, pero estaría bien que asumas que se fue - Le respondió.

- En eso Shii tiene razón Sango - apoya Miroku, ella no dice nada y se va corriendo junto con Kirara.

- ¡Sango! ¡No nos dejes! - Le grita Shippo de lejos.

- Shippo déjala, hay que dejarla sola para que se tranquilice, nosotros busquemos a la señorita Kagome por otra parte - Habló Miroku.

.-

- Kikyou...

- ¿Qué quieres Inuyasha? - Le responde mientras caminan.

- ¿Por qué quieres buscar a Kagome? No es bueno que finjas tanto, yo sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto.

- Sí, es verdad, no me agrada, pero si no la buscamos tú no te quedaras tranquilo ¿Verdad? - Le responde echándole una mirada, Inuyasha no es capaz de responder- Eso me dice que es verdad.

- Kikyou... - susurra éste sin que la otra lo logre escuchar.

- ¡Inuyasha, mira! - Inuyasha toma atención rápidamente y logra ver a una gran cantidad de gente que gritaba saliendo de un lugar donde sirven alimentos.

- Vamos - le dice Inuyasha para luego dirigirse ambos corriendo al lugar donde entran para ver el acontecimiento.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? - Decía Kikyou al ver a unas cuanta personas heridas por unos cuchillos que se elevaban por si solos, los cuales estaban totalmente ensangrentado por la sangre de sus víctimas.

- ¡Eliminare al que esté haciendo esto! ¡Da la cara infeliz, cobarde! - Gritaba Inuyasha enfurecido ante el suceso- ¿Kikyou vez algo?- Le preguntaba Inuyasha, al recordar su buena vista.

- No, no puedo ver nada - Justo cuando termino de decir esto lanzo una flecha, pero la flecha sólo se incrusto en la pared sin haber atravesado nada. Inuyasha comienza a dar manotazos alrededor de los cuchillos con la esperanza de dar con el que los controlaba.

- ¡Maldición, sólo estoy golpeado al aire, aquí no hay nada! - Cuando sintió que algo golpeo su cuerpo con furia, Inuyasha voló hasta el otro extremo chocando con la pared

- ¡Inuyasha! - Kikyou corrió donde estaba el - ¿Estas bien?

- Sentí... Sentí una lluvia de golpes en mi estómago

- ¿Golpes? Inuyasha, pero si yo no vi nada.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Luego los cuchillos comenzaron a apuntar a Inuyasha y a Kikyou, estos se dirigen a matar a ambos sin éxito, porque Inuyasha toma a Kikyou y salta hacia otro lado de la habitación, los cuchillos vuelven a atacarlos, pero esta vez Inuyasha los hace añicos con sus garras.

- ¿Kikyou que está pasando?

- No tengo la menor idea- Dice para luego gritar- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ahí! ¡Una sombra Inuyasha, una sombra!

Inuyasha se dirige hasta ella y trata de atravesarla con su espada, ésta se logra escapar, luego de esto todas las mesas, sillas, platos y un sin fin de cosas más se comienzan a elevar y a ir contra Inuyasha para atacarlo, Inuyasha trata de esquivarlo, las mesas lo empujan y cae, él sigue saltando y cortando las cosas que se le vienen encima, Kikyou se da cuenta de algo abre unos tremendos ojos y le grita a Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha, basta, no podrás contra él!

- Pero que dices, ya verás cómo terminara derrotado - dice éste mientras salta.

- ¡Inuyasha no, no podrás, es poltergeist!

- ¿Y que diablos es eso? - Decía Inuyasha sin entender nada.

- Inuyasha todas esas cosas las mueve un espíritu humano.

- ¿Un espíritu humano?

- Sí, Inuyasha, no puedes pelear con alguien muerto, no lo puedes tocar, ni nada Inuyasha, él está muerto, es su espíritu con odio el que está aquí, jamás podrás ganarle a un espíritu Inuyasha ¡No es de este mundo!

- ¡Tonterías, yo lo derrotare!- decía mientras pensaba - Sí, lo derrotare para luego buscar a Kagome- Justo cuando termino de decir esto un extraño humo se dirigió hacia él, el cual llevaba un rostro consigo y atravesó el cuerpo de Inuyasha (no le hizo mucho porque era un espirito, pero claro que dicen que cuando te atraviesan así los espíritus algo te hacen que quedas mal) el espíritu sale del lugar e Inuyasha cae inconsciente, Kikyou corre a verlo.

..-

_**Capítulo 18:**** Dos espíritus.**_

Kikyou corre donde Inuyasha – ¿Inuyasha estas bien?

- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Inuyasha vamos a ver si sigue afuera! - ambos se paran y se dirigen al exterior, pero no encuentran nada

- La próxima lo atrapare - Decía Inuyasha enfurecido, ambos siguen caminando para encontrar a Kagome.

Rato después ambos seguían caminando cuando a lo lejos vieron un escándalo en el que Miroku corría junto a Shii, Shippo y Kirara, como locos en dirección a Inuyasha.

- ¿Esos no son tus amigos? - decía Kikyou.

- Sí ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo?

- El ridículo por supuesto - decía Kikyou con antipatía.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Gritaba el grupo. Al fin el grupo llego donde Inuyasha y se escondió detrás de él

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?! - decía Inuyasha

- ¡Inuyasha cuidado! - grito Shippo.

Inuyasha mira hacia adelante y ve nuevamente el fenómeno de los cuchillos, Inuyasha salta para desviarlos se tarda un momento hasta que al fin vuelve a desaparecer el espíritu.

- ¡Buen chico Inuyasha! - decía el monje, pero fue detenido por un golpe que le llego en la cabeza.

- ¡Te he dicho que no soy una mascota!

- Ok, ok no te exaltes Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Por qué no te defendiste tu solo?! ¡¿O te dio un ataque de cobardía?!

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Querías que muriéramos todos? Eran cuchillos, tonto, podrían haberme cortado y abierto el agujero, además hay gente ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué las mate?!- decía sarcástico.

- ¡Sí tonto, usa tu cabeza por una vez! - le decía Shippo.

- Enano tú cállate - Inuyasha estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando Shii lo abrasa del cuello.

- ¡¿Ey, pero que haces?! - Gritaba Inuyasha.

- Le doy las gracias a mi salvador - decía Shii con una sonrisa pícara, luego de todo esto siguieron caminando juntos.

.-

Kagome estaba como en un callejón (con salida, esos cuando dos casas están súper juntas, pero hay un espacio y hay salida del otro lado) Estaba sentada encerrada en sus pensamientos cuando llega Kiseki.

- Ey tú, niña boba ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me dejaste solo con ese grupito - habló molesto.

- Perdón... - Le dijo suavemente, Kiseki entendió que ella no andaba de humor, así que se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Que te sucede?

- Es que no puedo, no puedo… perdón.

- ¿No puedes qué?

- Ver a Inuyasha, en cuanto lo vi sólo reaccione a irme, no sé por qué, pero me da miedo, siento algo extraño que no me deja verlo, no soy capaz…

- ¿Es por la última vez que hablaron? - Ella asintió - ...Creo que no debes tener miedo, no dejes que te intimide, debes ser valiente, deberías entender que todo lo que te dijo es falso.

- Esos lo dices tú porque no lo escuchaste de él, no sabes lo que se siente.

- ¡Ah, por favor! ¡No es necesario saber lo que se siente para saber que no es verdad lo que te dijo, si el sintiera todo lo que te dijo, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás hubiera ido a verte, es más, trataría de no verte, cualquier persona con sentido común lo sabe! - Kiseki se levanta y le extiende una mano para ayudarla a levantarse - Vamos, no temas, veras que pronto todo va a pasar, pero no debes esconderte.

Kagome estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando sintió la voz de Sango que la llamaba

- ¡Sango! Seguramente está con Inuyasha - Kagome se para rápidamente sin tomar la mano de Kiseki - Perdóname Kiseki, pero simplemente no puedo, no puedo - Kiseki vio como la mujer se marchaba rápidamente. Fue cuando apareció Sango.

- ¿Kiseki qué haces aquí?

- Nada… sólo hablaba con una ratita cobarde - Le dirigió una sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Kiseki has visto a Kagome?

- No, no me la he topado.

- Espero que se encuentre bien, te puede parecer tonto, pero ella me preocupa mucho, es mi mejor amiga, aunque no esté con ella, a veces desearía que siguiera con nosotros ¡Pero esa Kikyou!

- Mmm... Sí, que siguiera con ustedes… Buena idea - dijo un poco melancólico

- Ehh... Kiseki no te pongas mal – dio una pequeña risa nerviosa - No tengo nada en contra tuyo y que Kagome ahora este contigo y con Tei, pero debes entenderme, es mi mejor amiga, es obvio que la quiera conmigo.

- Supongo… bueno, yo me voy, adiós Sango.

- Adiós... – respondió mientras pensaba - Creo que lo hice sentir mal - luego dijo en voz alta - bueno, mejor la sigo buscando.

Mientras tanto Kiseki…

-Ella tiene razón, sino fuera por Kikyou yo… yo jamás la hubiera conocido… jamás hubiera conocido a Kagome - pensaba mientras iba saltando por el lugar.

.-

Sango seguía caminando cuando vio un gran alboroto y algunos aldeanos ensangrentados.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?! - gritaba Sango al ver a esos cuchillos elevados. No estaba vestida de exterminadora.

Sango comienza a atacar a los cuchillos para defender a esa gente, pero ellos terminaron incrustándose en sus ropas sujetándola contra la pared, dejándola sujeta sin poder moverse, sin embargo, había un cuchillo que no la sujetaba, el cual estaba en frente de ella apuntando a su largo cuello, el cuchillo se disponía a atacarla cuando aparece Inuyasha y logra salvarla.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¿Estás bien Sango?

- Sí, gracias Inuyasha - cuando llega el monje junto a Shii para tratar de zafarla de donde estaba.

- ¿Pero que es esté suceso? - Preguntaba la exterminadora.

- Es un espíritu - dijo Kikyou con voz antipática mientras Sango al miraba mal.

Inuyasha nuevamente comenzó a tener un combate con los cuchillo, los otros también trataban de atacar, cuando una mesa se levantó para dirigiste hacia Kikyou, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que Kikyou no alcanzaría a reaccionar y él no alcanzaría a llegar, estaba desesperado. Kikyou se dio cuenta, trato de taparse la cara para no ver, pero cuando se destapo los ojos vio a la mesa destrozada en el suelo por el golpe que se dio en el piso, y alguien la tenía en sus brazos y la dejo en el suelo suavemente.

- ¿Tu? - Le decía Kikyou.

- Era mejor un gracias, pero creo que sí, soy yo - le dijo Kiseki medio sarcástico, entre risa.

- ¡Ey, tú! Suéltala - decía un Inuyasha enojado, había llegado luego que el espíritu nuevamente se marchó.

Kiseki aún tenía un poco sujeta a Kikyou - ¡Esta bien, está bien, de nada! Si no fue nada importante haberla salvado de esa cosa - comentó con ironía mientras Inuyasha levanta a Kikyou.

- ¡Kiseki que oportuno! - dijo Miroku con una sonrisita.

- ¿Encontraste a Kagome? - Le pregunta Shippo curiosísimo.

- Se podría decir que sí la encontré.

- ¡¿Cómo que se podría decir?! - le dice Inuyasha.

- ¡No es contigo, es con ellos, así que cállate! - le dice Kiseki, Inuyasha lo mira enfurecido.

- ¿Pero está bien? - Preguntó Sango.

- Ehh, sí, pero... - Kiseki no termino porque su mirada se encontró con Shii, éste la miro enfurecido, como si fuera la última persona que quisiera ver en el mundo, Kikyou se percató de esto y se dio cuenta de que ya no era la única que desconfiaba de Shii, ya sabía que algo tramaba o si no Kiseki jamás la hubiera mirado de esa manera, Kiseki continua hablando - pero... pero ya me voy - pego un brinco y se marchó.

.-

Mientras tanto, Kagome estaba en las afueras del pueblo sentada en el césped pensativa.

- Soy una cobarde - se decía cuando una voz la interrumpe.

- Ayúdame… Ayúdame.

Kagome se pone de pie rápidamente - ¿Quién está ahí? - En eso es cuando un espíritu de una bella mujer se le aparece - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - Le dice sumamente asustada.

- Por favor, no te asustes, eres la única persona capaz de ayudarme ¡Por favor!

- Está bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Le dijo un poco temerosa.

- Es muy importante, necesito explicarle que lo siento, que era la única forma, sino mi corazón se romperá - le dijo ésta.

- ¿De quién hablas? - Preguntó sin entender nada.

- Hablo de Musás.

- ¿Musás?

- Sí, hace mucho tiempo él ha estado matando a mucha gente en el pueblo, posesiona los objetos para matarlos. Todo por culpa de la forma en que... en que... lo mate.

- ¡¿Tú lo mataste?! - dijo Kagome exaltada - ¿Entonces es un espíritu como tú?

- Sí, yo no quería matarlo, pero aquel día era la única opción, yo lo amaba, lo amo y siempre lo voy a amar, por eso necesito de tu ayuda para poder hablar con él.

- ¿Pero los espíritus no se puede comunicar entre sí?

- Es verdad, pero algo ha hecho para no tener que verme, Musás no quiere verme, por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Es cuando la conversación es interrumpida, ya que Kagome es atacada, unos cuchillos se lanzan hacia ella, pero ella se logra agachar y estos quedan incrustados en el árbol.

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¡Es Musás, es él! - Gritaba el espíritu de la mujer.

Kagome toma uno de los cuchillos para examinarlo, estaba lleno de sangre de la gente que había acriminado, por esto ella se ensucia las manos con ella, Kagome tiene el cuchillo en sus manos cuando una voz le grita.

-¡Kagome! - Sí, era Inuyasha, Kagome lo miro sorprendida, él estaba junto con todos sus amigos que habían llegado corriendo siguiendo los cuchillos, sólo que no llegaron lo suficientemente a tiempo -¡Maldita sea Kagome, eres tú! ¡No era ningún espíritu, ni nada, eras tú quien controlaba los cuchillos! ¡Kagome tu mataste a esa gente, tu controlabas los cuchillos!- gritaba Inuyasha.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews y que siguen atentamente los capitulos, un saludo y que pasen felices fiestas! :D<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

**...-**

_**Capítulo 19:**** El crimen de hace 5 años.**_

- ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! - Le grita Kagome soltando el cuchillo.

- ¡De eso! ¡Simplemente basta con ver tus manos!

- Inuyasha, creo que esto es un mal entendido - dice el monje.

- Que mal entendido y que ocho cuartos Miroku ¡Kagome jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ti, ese imbécil te ha lavado el cerebro!

- Inuyasha ya basta, deja de hablar así de Kiseki, además no tienes ningún derecho de acusarme de eso, no tienes prub... - cuando estaba a punto de terminar su oración sintió que alguien la empuja contra el suelo.

- ¡Kagome él está aquí! - le dijo la dama, el espíritu de la mujer.

- Eso ya lo sé, me acaba de empujar.

- Por favor, ya déjate de trucos, estás tratando de engañarnos - decía Inuyasha.

- Ya basta Inuyasha, no tengo ninguna razón para tratar de engañarlos, no voy a perder el tiempo en eso - Inuyasha la miro aborrecido no creía nada de lo que le decía.

Mientras Kagome se trataba de parar sintió como una mano tomo su tobillo, se apresuró a averiguar qué era, pero no vio nada y aun así, aunque no viera nada, sentía que tenían su tobillo, la comenzó a jalar, ella trataba de sujetarse del césped, pero no estaba lo suficientemente largo como para poder sostenerse, Kagome hecho un vistazo atrás nuevamente y se percató de que la estaba empujando hacia un barranco.

- ¡Jah! No creas que te iré a ayudar, no ayudaría a alguien como tú, además sólo debes estar fingiendo.

- ¡Uy! ¡¿Ya cállate quieres?! ¡Nadie te ha pedido tu entupida ayuda y si no me crees no me importa!

- Inuyasha, no me importa lo que digas iré a ayudar a Kagome, no la puedo dejar ahí - dijo Sango.

- ¡Sango, no vayas! - Decía Inuyasha - Vamos, yo sé que tú igual crees al menos un poco que Kagome fue la de los cuchillos, por favor tiene los poderes necesarios para hacerlo, déjala, de seguro cuando llegue al barranco esa cosa la va a soltar, además es más que probable que ella haga eso si además esta con ese inútil de Kiseki que le ha lavado el cerebro.

- Inuyasha no digas eso, Kagome de cualquier forma no sería capaz, además no deberías hablar así de Kiseki ¿O acaso ya no te acuerdas que él ayudo a Kikyou? ¡Eres un mal agradecido, Inuyasha sólo estás celoso! Celoso de que él esté tan cerca de Kagome y tu tan lejos, más lejos que nunca - se detiene y mira a Kikyou - lo siento Kikyou, pero eso es lo que creo y eso es lo que ocurre, y sé muy bien que tú también lo sabes, no hay que decírtelo, pero a Inuyasha sí.

- Jah - es lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha, Kikyou mantuvo su silencio rotundo.

- Sango por favor, deja las cosas así, deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas, sé que la señorita no caerá, sólo espera.

- Pero excelencia... - luego guardo silencio.

Kagome seguía siendo arrastrada por el espíritu, mientras el otro espíritu estaba observando, Kagome estaba a punto de caer al barranco e Inuyasha ya estaba poniéndose nervioso, Kagome estaba haciendo lo que podía para sujetarse y no caer, le decía que la dejase en paz, él no lo hacía, fue cuando Kagome se suelta de donde estaba sujeta, el espíritu la tira fuertemente, pero de milagro logra llegar Kiseki y la toma entre sus brazos para dejarla bastante lejos del barranco y asegurarse de que no volviera a caer, todos sintieron un enorme alivio por su llegada, el espíritu malvado toma una forma para que lo pudiesen ver, ahora estaba frente a todos esos ojos.

- ¡¿Kagome hasta cuando quieres que te lo repita?! - Le gritaba Kiseki - ¡Deja de ser tan entrometida y no te metas en otros asuntos, que por lo demás no te corresponden! Así es como te metes en un cerro de problemas, y claro, yo tengo que estar ahí para sacarte ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en este lío?! - Kagome sólo guardaba silencio, sabía que en cierta parte éste tenía razón, luego Kiseki alzo la vista hasta Inuyasha - ¡Tú eres el más grande idiota de la historia! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar que Kagome hubiera hecho algo así?! Te creo que pienses eso de mi ¿Pero de ella? ¡Oh, no! ¡Es que tus celos son enfermizos!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te crees para hablarme así?! ¡¿Qué querías que pensara si estaba con el cuchillo en la mano y estaba con sangre?!

- ¡Esperaba que le creyeras imbécil! ¿No se supone que la conoces de más tiempo que yo? Te digo que no pareciera ¡Eres un inepto! - Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero él tenía razón, había sido un bobo ¿Cómo creyó semejante tontería?

Kiseki lo iba a sermonear nuevamente, pero el espíritu malvado lo volvió a atacar, Kiseki trataba de contraatacarlo, pero no le hacía ningún efecto.

-¡Ey, no me robes a mi contrincante, ese cobarde espíritu es mío! - a la vez que desenvainaba la Tessaiga y corría a atacarlo, seguía tratando de luchar, pero todos veían muy bien que no había efecto, Kagome estaba al lado del buen espíritu.

- No podrán con él - se dirigió hacia ella - dime cómo puedo ayudarte, me estabas contando tu historia con Musás, dime que ocurrió ¿Por qué tiene ese odio? - Le preguntaba Kagome, todos los otros estaban también atentos a escuchar la historia.

- Verán, hace 5 años vivía en este pueblo con Musás, nosotros éramos exterminadores de malos espíritus, en ese tiempo los espíritus rondaban más que en este entonces y siempre nos llamaban a nosotros para poder derrotarlos, Musás y yo tuvimos que guardar a un demonio demasiado poderoso en nuestro ser.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntó Miroku.

- Quiero decir que el demonio era demasiado poderoso para nosotros, no había otra forma que sellarlo en nuestro ser, así que debido a eso ambos podíamos convertir nuestra mano derecha en una mano de demonio muy poderosa, al igual que yo, Musás era un experto en espada curva (yo le puse así no sé cómo se llamaran pero son unas espadas medias dobladas y súper anchas) también éramos encargados de deshacernos de los bandidos del pueblo, un día Musás derroto a un bandido el cual le tuvo un tremendo rencor así que decidió vengarse y corrió el rumor en el pueblo de que nosotros éramos los que llamábamos a los espíritus para que atacaran, así nos deshacíamos de los ellos y los aldeanos nos tratarían bien y nos darían cosas gratis, rumor que no era cierto, los aldeanos temerosos decidieron atacarnos, nosotros quedamos atrapados en el pueblo, los aldeanos estaban dispuestos a matarnos, Musás y yo nos escondimos, pero era cosa de segundos para que nos encontraran, así que yo decidí matarlo antes de que ellos lo mataran a él, no hubiera podido soportar ver como lo mataban, por eso... por eso lo mate y luego me mate, así es como ocurrió, pero lo peor es que él y yo nos amábamos, es más, en unos meses más nos íbamos a casar, estábamos comprometidos, Musás no supo por qué lo mate, así que por eso rondo con odio el pueblo, Musás cree que lo traicione.

..-

_**Capítulo 20:**** Los verdaderos poderes de una sacerdotisa.**_

- Musás no supo porque lo mate, así que por eso rondo con odio el pueblo, él cree que lo traicione - Termino de decir el espíritu.

- ¿Pero por qué no le has dicho nada? Se nota que sufres por eso - le dijo Shippo cariñosamente.

- No puedo, Musás ha creado un especie de bloqueo contra mí, por eso no puede verme ni escucharme - dijo triste - Sólo quisiera explicarle lo que sucedió ese trágico día - al oír eso Kagome se levanta rápidamente.

- Muy bien, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, dime qué es lo que debo hacer y te juro que lo haré - Kagome decía esto muy segura de sí misma mientras todos escuchaban, incluso Inuyasha y Kiseki, que trataban de deshacerse de Musás.

- Tengo que advertirte que será muy duro para tu cuerpo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Preguntó el monje.

- Verán, para hablar con Musás necesito que Kagome me preste su cuerpo, es decir, que me deje estar dentro de ella.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio con cualquier persona? - Preguntó Sango.

- Porque sería contra su voluntad, no estaría consiente de lo que haría, además si me apodero de un humano normal, lo más seguro es que moriría, además de que mi alma sería enviada directamente al infierno.

- ¡¿Entonces quieres decir que Kagome va a morir?! - Preguntó Shii curiosa, aunque no le importaba mucho si esa mujer moría o no.

- No, ya que ella tiene un alma fuerte y poderosa que es capaz de resistirlo, gracias a que es una sacerdotisa, aunque sin un entrenamiento lo más seguro es que quede muy debilitada.

- No me importa, yo te ayudare, ya te lo dije - el espíritu la quedo mirando y le dio una ligera sonrisa

- ¡Kagome, ni se te ocurra entrometerte más! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Quizás puedes no morir, pero quedaras demasiado débil, tanto que no te podrás volver a mover jamás, así que más te vale que lo pienses! - le grito Kiseki de lejos, Kagome tomo sin cuidado lo que le dijo éste y se volvía hacia el espíritu.

- Bien, dime que debo hacer.

- ¡Ey, qué no me oíste lo que te acabo de decir! - gruño el youkai molesto con una vena marcada en su frente, Kagome sólo lo ignoro.

El espíritu le explico lo que debía hacer, ya que cuando estaba viva, al igual que podía deshacerse de los espíritus podía hacer que se posesionaran de ella para que logren su último deseo y descansen en paz, el espíritu le mostró a Kagome como debía poner sus manos, era de las misma manera que las pone Kaede al hacer un campo de energía, Kagome separo un poco sus piernas y luego se concentró, las energías de esta se demostraban, por un aire azulino que lograba elevar su cabello, Kagome cerro sus ojos y luego de asegurarse haber tenido toda la concentración, con su mano derecha (aun con su mano en la posición) forma frente de sí una estrella no muy grande de 5 puntas, luego puso sus dos manos apegadas a su pecho esperando recibir algo, fue en ese momento que el espíritu entro en el cuerpo de Kagome, ella se hecho hacia atrás por el impacto al entrar aquella alma en su cuerpo, luego abrió sus ojos bien abiertos y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse las manos y tocarse la cara, si, el espíritu ya estaba dentro de ella, Kagome (el espíritu, porque quien manejaba su cuerpo era el espíritu) luego de esto fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Musás.

- Musás... - le dijo muy pausado, éste se dio vuelta lentamente reconociendo la voz que le hablaba (era la voz de Kagome, pero el reconocía que era su alma) la miro y mostró su verdadera forma, era un hombre con una armadura extraña, usaba su cabello tomado como típico hombre japonés y tenía unos ojos penetrantes que la miraban, luego de comprobar quien era la mujer que le hablaba su rostro cambio totalmente, ahora se mostraba con mucho más odio y apretaba sus puños por la ira y comenzó a gritarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, no quiero verte! ¡Vete y no me vuelvas a estorbar!

- Musás debes escucharme, lo que paso ese día fue... - pero no pudo continuar.

- ¿Lo que paso? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar eso?! Dime ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a hablar de eso?! ¡Yo sé lo que paso, lo sé muy bien, me quedo claro que sólo querías traicionarme!- le grito.

- ¡No, no, no Musás, por favor escúchame! Quiero que sepas por qué lo hice, por favor escúchame, yo te amaba, te amaba y te sigo amando como a nadie Musás...

- ¡¿Amarme tu?! ¡Por favor! Como si te pudiera creer eso ¡El que ama no traiciona Ahiko! - En eso el espíritu comenzó a votar algunas lágrimas, Inuyasha miro a Kagome acordándose de lo que había hecho aquél día.

- No Musás, yo no te traicione... Tu viste lo que paso ese día, era obvio que era nuestro fin, por eso yo... ¡Por eso yo tuve que matarte Musás! - comenzaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Kagome - No iba a poder soportar ver cómo te mataban, por eso decidí hacerlo yo misma antes de que lo hicieran ellos, y luego me mate yo, así es como paso… ¡Así es como debía ser! - dijo después en un tono triste.

- ¡¿Y nunca tomaste en cuenta lo que yo deseaba?! - Le grito éste, todos levantaron la vista sorprendidos, él tenía razón, ella nunca considero lo que sentiría él, nunca - ¡Hubiera preferido matarme o que me molieran a palos antes de que tú lo hicieras!

- Musás... yo... no lo sabía, créeme, me arrepiento ¡Si pudiera devolver el tiempo! Es cierto, fui egoísta, pero creí que era lo mejor…

- ¡A mí eso no me sirve! - le grito - ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Traidora! - En eso se abalanza hacia ella, la bota contra el césped y la comienza a ahorcar. Inuyasha y Kiseki junto a los otros se apresuran para tratar de ayudarla, pero el espíritu creó un campo de energía.

- ¡Vamos, ella te pidió disculpas, dijo que sentía lo que hizo, se arrepiente, te ama, ya basta déjala!- Le grito Inuyasha tratando de pasar por el campo que componía dentro a esos dos espíritus y el cuerpo de Kagome.

Kiseki trataba y trataba de cruzar el campo, pero no podía - ¡Maldición, no puedo! - Gritaba mientras pensaba – Que coraje, no puedo usar todos mis poderes - en eso Kagome tomo conciencia y domino su cuerpo compartido por Ahiko (el espíritu aún estaba dentro de ella).

- Mu...sás... por favor... no dejes... que tu odio te siegue... e… ella te...ama… lo sé...nuestras mentes... están comparti...das en es...tos momentos... yo lo sé... ella. t...e ... Ama... deja tu odio… por favor... - le dijo pausado a causa de que él la estaba ahorcando.

- ¡¿Y crees que dejar mi odio servirá de algo ahora?!

- Ella quiere... que... ambos... per... manescan... juntos... en el otro mundo... ella...quiere...estar siem… pre a tu lado... al lado... del... ser ama…do mu...sas - le volvió a decir.

Él comenzó a reírse de forma malvada - ¡¿Qué no entiendes tonta?! ¡Yo ya no tengo el perdón del cielo! ¡Estoy condenado al infierno haga lo que haga y no me interesa deshacerme de mi odio, los destruiré a todos y comenzare contigo! - Le grito, en eso Kagome decidió expulsar de su cuerpo a Ahiko, ésta salió y cayó de rodillas llorando.

- ¡¿Crees que sacándola de tu cuerpo podrás salvarte?!

- No, pero la…salva…re del… sufri…miento... que... sen...tiste...tú al... haberte...ma...tado.

- ¡Tonta! ¡Te matare de todas formas! - Le grito aun apretando su frágil cuello, fue cuando Inuyasha enfurecido volvió a atacar con su espada esta vez enrojecida, para deshacer ese campo y así lo hizo. Musás soltó a Kagome y ésta se desmayó. Inuyasha comenzó a atacar al espíritu mientras Kiseki se dispone a lo mismo y, al espíritu le hacían daño sus ataques ya que estaba debilitado.

- Entiendo, no hay salvación para tu alma Musás… - susurraba Ahiko, luego Musás desapareció, nadie logro ver hacia donde fue, pero Kikyou logro ver algo extraño al igual que Ahiko, el cuerpo de Kagome tembló en un instante, eso solo quería decir una cosa.

Inuyasha corre para ver si Kagome estaba bien, Kiseki hace lo mismo, pero él va caminando, Inuyasha toma en sus brazos a Kagome (sólo su tronco) - Kagome ¿Kagome estás bien? - Le preguntaba preocupado, Kagome comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, Kiseki llego, estaba de pie al otro extremo de la miko mirándola, cuando se da cuenta de que Kikyou se altera.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Le gritaba Kikyou - ¡Aléjate de Kagome, ella esta…! - No pudo terminar porque se sorprendió al ver que a Kagome en la mano derecha le salían unas enormes garras, las cuales se incrustan en el estómago del hanyou.

- Ka…gome - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para después levantarse y alejarse un paso de ella.

- ¡Ella no es Kagome! ¡Musás la posesiono! - Grito Ahiko.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! - Decía Inuyasha - ¡Infeliz, sal de su cuerpo! - Kagome se levanta y Kiseki se aleja unos pasos.

- ¡Claro que no lo haré, lo más seguro es que no se atrevan a atacar a esta mujer y, cuando ya la decida devolver, será porque esta mujer dejo de respirar!- Grito sabiendo que cuando un espíritu posesiona a una persona en contra de su voluntad, le hace un gran daño al cuerpo y alma de ella, más sin un entrenamiento.

Kagome comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha, Kiseki mientras corrió hacia el espíritu de Ahiko - ¡Dime, dime cómo podemos salvar a Kagome, tu nos metiste en esto ahora dinos cómo salir! - Le grito desesperado, todos la miraron esperando una respuesta.

- Por favor responda, necesitamos salvar a la señorita, yo he hecho exorcismos, pero ahora no creo que funcione ya que el espíritu que posesiona a la señorita es muy fuerte y más si está lleno de odio.

- Sí, tiene razón, hay que exorcizarla, pero no se podrá si ella sigue atacando y moviéndose así, hay que hacer que Kagome se sorprenda, no Músas, para hacer que su cuerpo deje de moverse y haya una alteración en su cabeza para que así la mente que domine más sea la de Kagome, luego éste monje y la sacerdotisa podrían expulsar... Y eliminar a Musás… - eso ultimo lo dijo con una enorme tristeza.

- Yo estoy dispuesto ¿Y usted señorita? - Le preguntó Miroku a Kikyou, ésta asintió.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a sorprender a Kagome y no a Musás si son los mismos? ¿No se van a sorprender los dos? ¿Y si sólo sorprendemos a Musás? Y si... ¡Ah no entiendo nada! - Chilló Shippo.

- Yo tampoco Shippo, no eres el único - le dijo sonriente Shii.

- ¡¿Inuyasha escuchaste eso?! - Le grita Kiseki.

- ¿Qué crees? ¡Obvio que sí! - Decía mientras esquivaba a Kagome.

- ¡Pues comienza a pensar cómo hacer eso!

- ¡No tengo cabeza para eso ahora idiota, tu igual piensa! - Decía Inuyasha mientras pensaba - ¡Demonios cómo podemos sorprender a Kagome!

Mientras a Shii se le ocurrió una idea - Ya sé... Shippo ¿Kagome te quiere mucho, verdad? - Shippo asintió - bien, ya sé que hacer - Shii le grito a Kagome - ¡Shippo se murió, Shippo se murió! - pero no ocurrió nada - ¡Ouch! No funciono.

- ¡Ya sé! - Dijo Sango, se acercó un poco más dónde estaba Kagome y grito - ¡Kagome me caso con Miroku y estoy esperando trillizos! - Pero el único que reacciono fue Miroku con una alegre respuesta.

- ¡¿Enserio Sanguito?! ¡Me alegro tanto! ¿Aunque segura que esos hijos son míos? No recuerdo haber estado contigo…- comentaba dudoso.

- ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA, ES SÓLO PARA SORPRENDER A KAGOME! - Fue la respuesta de la exterminadora.

- Está bien Sanguito, no te enojes - dijo éste mientras susurraba - Me gustaría que fuera verdad…

Kiseki estaba pensativo tratando de averiguar qué podría hacer, cuando Kagome lanza lejos a Inuyasha hacia un árbol, ya que éste no se atrevía a atacarla, jamás lo haría, éste se golpea contra el tronco y cae sentado, pero no se desmaya, está enojado cuando se percata de que Kiseki se acerca seriamente hacia Kagome.

- ¿Pero qué hará este? - Se preguntaba Inuyasha.

Kagome estaba mirando a Inuyasha, iba directo hacia él para seguir atacándolo cuando sintió que alguien o algo se lo impide, ya que la sujetaban del brazo, ella se dio la vuelta enojada para ver quien frenaba sus planes, era Kiseki, quien soltó su brazo y le dio un rápido y corto beso. Todos pusieron cara de asombro e Inuyasha una de ira. Esto ocasiono que ella se sorprendiera y hubiera una confusión total en su mente ¡Y vaya que sí lo hizo! Kagome estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Es la hora, Kagome está sorprendida! - Dijo Ahiko, en eso Kikyou y Miroku reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron y combinaron sus poderes espirituales para tratar de sacar el alma de Musás del cuerpo de Kagome y destruir su alma. Así lo hicieron, el alma de Musás salió del cuerpo de ésta, Kagome cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kiseki, Kikyou y Miroku hicieron unos cuantos movimientos y sacaron al espíritu de Musás de éste mundo, lo último que hizo antes de irse fue mirar con tristeza a Ahiko y derramar una cuantas lágrimas.

..-

_**Capítulo 21:**** Confesiones**._

Kagome estaba mirando a Inuyasha, iba directo hacia él para seguir atacándolo cuando sintió que alguien o algo se lo impedía ya que la sujetaban del brazo, ella se dio la vuelta enojada para ver quien impedía sus planes, era Kiseki, quien soltó su brazo y le dio un rápido y corto beso. Todos pusieron cara de asombro e Inuyasha una de ira. Esto ocasiono que ella se sorprendiera y hubiera una confusión total en su mente ¡Y vaya que sí lo hizo! Kagome estaba totalmente sorprendida.

-¡Es la hora, Kagome está sorprendida!- Dijo Ahiko, en eso Kikyou y Miroku reaccionaron lo más rápido que pudieron y combinaron sus poderes espirituales para tratar de sacar el alma de Musás del cuerpo de Kagome y destruir su alma. Así lo hicieron el alma de Musás salió del cuerpo de ésta, Kagome cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kiseki, Kikyou y Miroku hicieron unos cuantos movimientos y sacaron al espíritu de Musás de éste mundo, lo último que hizo antes de irse fue mirar con tristeza a Ahiko y derramar una cuantas lágrimas. Luego de esto Miroku y Kikyou también caen desmayados debido al poder espiritual que tuvieron que utilizar.

.-

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde lo sucedido, estaba todo oscuro excepto un lugar alumbrado por una fogata, estaba el grupo sentado alrededor de ella y tres personas tendidas en el suelo desmayadas, cada una tenía bastante distancia del otro.

- ¡Oh no! - Decía Sango tocando la frente del monje - El monje Miroku tiene fiebre, será mejor que vaya al río a buscar un poco de agua, Shii, Shippo ¿Me acompañan?

- Está bien - Dijeron como canto los invocados.

- Tú también Kirara, ven - le dijo a su gatita demonio.

- El fuego se está apagando - dijo Kiseki - iré a buscar más leña, además me sirve como pretexto para no ver tu fea carota - dijo mirando a Inuyasha

Inuyasha le responde con la misma mirada, fue así que Inuyasha se quedó solo con las tres personas desmayadas, minutos después, Inuyasha escucha unos quejidos, era Kagome que comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, Inuyasha se le acerca.

- ¡¿Kagome estas bien?! - Pregunta un Inuyasha preocupado, pero éste no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de la chica, ella sólo giro la cabeza, no tenía muchos deseos de verlo, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Inuyasha.

- Kagome... perdóname... por favor... jamás debí haber pensado que eras tú la que controlaba esos cuchillos, fui un tonto, como iba a pensar que tú quisieras matar a Kikyou, a Sango, a Miroku y a Shippo junto a Kirara, era una completa locura de mi parte en verdad yo quería.. .- Hasta ahí llegaron sus disculpas porque de inmediato fue interrumpido por un simple "cállate".

- ¡CALLATE! - Le dijo Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, no necesito tus disculpas, cállate y déjame en paz, nuca piensas lo que haces, yo ya me canse, cállate y no me hables más! - Le dijo volviendo nuevamente a girar su mirada.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios me dices?! ¿Por qué respondes así, eh? Yo solo me disculpaba…

- Pero yo no quiero tus disculpas Inuyasha, entiéndelo, no las quiero, las detesto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fue él verdad? Te puso en mi contra, lo sabía ¡Nunca debiste irte con ellos Kagome! ¡Además se atrevió a besarte.

- ¡¿Él me beso?! - Pensaba mientras decía - ¡Ya cierra tu bocota Inuyasha que para lo único que la usas es para meter la pata! Eres un tonto, no quiero tus disculpas porque... - se detuvo un poco, llevo su mano al bolsillo de su falda para encontrarse con el collar de Kiseki, quería ver de qué color se encontraba... Era de un color verde, un verde totalmente oscuro, entonces ella supo que sentía odio, en ese momento lo odiaba, quería que se fuera de su vida, eso ¡Lo odiaba! Kagome continúa con una mirada de odio- ¡Porque te odio Inuyasha! ¡Te detesto, ahora lo sé, te detesto Inuyasha, no sabes cuánto, ya no me sirven tus disculpas! ¿Ahora te das cuenta de que debes pedirlas? ¿Cuantas veces, Inuyasha? ¡¿Cuantas veces pudiste pedirlas y en cambio me destruías más?! ¡Así que ya cállate! ¡Me canse de ti, me canse de todo, te odio, cállate no quiero escucharte más en todo lo que me resta de vida! ¡Cállate y no me hables! - Se dio media vuelta y luego de unos momentos corrieron algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas y volvió a dormirse.

Inuyasha, en cambio, quedo sumergido en una tremenda tristeza susurrando para sí - ¿Qué puedo hacer si ella me odia…? - No se percató de que Kikyou estaba con un ojo entre abierto y otro cerrado, había visto y escuchado todo, pero quedo rendida ante el cansancio.

Había pasado más tiempo y todos dormían excepto Kiseki, Kagome acababa de volver a despertar.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Le susurró Kiseki cosa que sólo ella pudiera escuchar.

- Sí, eso creo… - le responde

- ¿Deseas marcharte? – Preguntó.

- Sí, es lo mejor, debemos irnos ya... - Respondió ella lentamente

- Esta bien, pero espera, antes debo hacer algo - Kiseki se dio vuelta por unos segundo luego se volvió ante ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para irse, estaba claro que ella no podría caminar, no se fueron sin antes que Kiseki dejara un papel en el lugar que estaba tendida Kagome. Desaparecieron en la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron en conjunto y se dieron cuenta de que ni Kiseki ni Kagome se encontraban, supieron que se habían marchado, Inuyasha puso una cara de pena, Shippo se acercó a ver algo blanco que encontró en el lugar donde se había encontrado Kagome la noche anterior.

-¡Miren, un mensaje! - Grito Shippo. Todos se acercaron a Shippo para escuchar lo que decía aquel mensaje- veamos, veamos, dice:

G_racias por todo._

_Kiseki..._

_PD: todos menos Inuyasha y la rubia._

- ¡Auch! Se nota que no le cae bien ni Inuyasha ni Shii - Reía Sango.

- Entiendo lo de Inuyasha ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la señorita Shii en todo esto? - Se preguntaba Miroku.

Inuyasha por mientras hacía tira el papel a causa de la rabia por lo que decía - ¡Es un mal agradecido! - Gritaba Inuyasha enfurecido.

..-

_**Capítulo 22:**** Tu segundo lado es mi temor.** _

Ya era tarde, Kiseki y Kagome habían llegado a las orillas del lago. El youkai baja a la miko con cuidado.

- Ya puedes caminar, supongo… ¿Verdad? - Le pregunta Kiseki.

- Sí, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias -Le dice con una gran sonrisa, la cual es opacada por palabras de Kiseki.

- Vaya que me las debes, no sé cómo me metí en esto, eres una niña que sólo sabe meterse en buenos problemas - dijo entre suspiros.

- ¡Uy! Cómo sabes echar a perder los buenos momentos ¿Eh? - le dijo enfurecida Kagome.

- Ah como sea - dijo dirigiéndose más a la orilla, iba a entrar al agua cuando Kagome lo interrumpe.

- ¡Kiseki!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres?

- Gracias - sonríe.

Él la mira extrañado - Vaya que sí eres rara, ya hasta estás perdiendo la memoria, si me las acababas de dar.

- No, no por eso, por lo otro.

- ¿Lo otro?

- Sí, por darme el collar, Kiseki, la verdad es que me sirvió mucho, me sirvió para darme cuenta de la verdad y le dije a Inuyasha todo lo que sentía, que lo odiaba como me lo dijo este collar, gracias a él pude saber qué es lo que siento, tenías razón Kiseki, éste collar siempre me ayudara, siempre me dirá que hacer y qué decir, me dirá lo que siento por una persona, adem... - Kagome no terminó de hablar porque enseguida un Kiseki enfurecido se dio media vuelta con una cara espantosamente terrorífica.

- ¡CALLATE! - Le grito.

- Pero si yo sólo...

- ¡Te dije que te callaras! ¡¿Crees que el collar te dirá a cada momento qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar y qué sientes de verdad por una persona?!

- Pero Kiseki, no te entiendo... - en eso saca el collar de su bolsillo, lo levanta al frente de su cara y vuelve a hablarle - el collar me lo mostró, el collar me mostró que yo odiaba a Inuyasha.

Kiseki estaba muy enojado, tomo la muñeca de Kagome y la apretó enfurecido por sus palabras, ambos estaban muy cerca, Kagome le decía que la soltara, que le dolía y que no lo entendía, entonces Kiseki le grito aún más enfurecido.

-¡¿Acaso no entiendes?! ¡Crees que esto te dirá si quieres o no a alguien! ¡Por favor! ¿Qué no me habías entendido? ¡Es sólo por el momento que estás pasando, el sentimiento que estás pasando en ese momento, eso te muestra el collar, no la estupidez que sientes por otra persona! ¿Tú crees que odias a Inuyasha? ¡Kagome tú lo amas! ¿Eres tan niña que no puedes entender que el amor se mezcla con un sin fin de emociones? ¡No puedes amar a alguien sin haber sentido rencor por él, si no te has enojado por él, si no te has enfurecido por él! Si no lo haces… Quiere decir que esa persona no te importa… pero claro, te afirmas en un collar para decir tonterías. Éste collar era para ti, pero no era para que lo vieras a cada momento y le gritaras a la gente que era lo que sentías en ese instante, no puedo creer que lo hayas usado para algo como eso ¡Confíe en ti Kagome, confíe! ¡Pensé que sabrías utilizarlo, pero veo que no!

Por fin Kiseki había terminado de descargarse con Kagome, apretó un poco más fuerte la muñeca de ella y levanto su otra mano, Kagome cerró lo más que pudo sus ojos creyendo que éste la golpearía, luego Kiseki la soltó, ella abre los ojos asustada y logra ver que él le había arrebatado el collar. Kiseki se dio media vuelta y le dijo en un tono más bajo y susurrado.

- No mereces llevar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella... - dijo en un tono triste.

Después de dicho esto, Kiseki se retira caminando hacía el bosque, Kagome queda paralizada, se toma el pecho y comienza a respirar agitadamente, se da una vuelta y se sienta en un tronco.

-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella…? - Dijo Kagome en un cierto tono, tomo una pausa, volvió a tomarse el pecho, luego se abraso a sí misma- todavía tengo escalofríos, nunca pensé que él reaccionaria de esa forma ¿Qué le paso? Me dio… me dieron tanto miedo los ojos con que me miraba… Aunque puede que tenga razón y no supe usarlo, pero ¿Por qué comportarse así? Es sólo un collar... ¿Qué importancia puede tener? - Kagome hizo una pausa, dejo de abrasarse a sí misma, abrió unos grande ojos y dijo en el vacío de ese atardecer que ya pronto se convertiría en noche - Es cierto, él dijo...

.-

- _No mereces llevar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella..._

_ .-_

_- _¿Ella? - Volvió a repetir Kagome - entiendo... entonces este collar no era de Kiseki, era de una mujer anteriormente, pero... habló de ella con un tono muy triste, acaso... ¿Acaso será que ella y Kiseki tenían algo? ¿Algo especial…? La forma en que hablo de ella sonó con la misma tristeza que Inuyasha hablaba de Kikyou antes de resucitar, entonces... - Kagome se levanta bruscamente - ¿KISEKI SIENTE ALGO POR LA MUJER DE QUIEN ERA EL COLLAR? - Se le entristeció un poco la mirada - entiendo, eso es lo que sucede, por eso se comportó de esa manera… Quiere decir que me vuelve a suceder la misma historia, antes era Inuyasha y Kikyou, la mujer que quería en su pasado y seguía amando y, ahora es Kiseki y ella... - Kagome se asombró de lo que decía - ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! Hablo como si yo tuviera algo que ver con Kiseki, no, eso no es cierto, yo y Kiseki no somos nada, pero... ¿Por qué me siento triste? - Kagome paso un rato pensativa, sólo la distrajo algo extraño que tenía en el pecho - ¿Qué es esto? - Se revisó, saco un extraño collar con un signo desconocido, lo apretó contra sus manos y de ahí salió un espíritu - ¿Qué? - Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Kagome, pero al final se logró percatar de quien era el espíritu ante sus ojos - ¡Ahiko! ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Tú habías desaparecido!

- No tengo dónde ir, decidí que en forma de gratitud me quedaría contigo para poder ayudarte en lo que necesites cuando estés en problemas, sólo deberás concentrarte en el collar y yo apareceré.

- Muchas gracias, pero no entiendo, sinceramente ¿Qué podrías hacer? - Preguntó con duda.

- Podría unirme a tu cuerpo y así tendrías nuevas habilidades, mis habilidades ¿Entiendes? - Siguió una pausa luego siguió - Pero antes debes acostumbrarte o le hará mucho daño a tu cuerpo.

- Está bien, muchas gracias, pero por qué tanta gratitud si al fin y al cabo Musas... - Kagome no se atrevió a seguir.

- Pero me diste la oportunidad Kagome – le dio una ligera sonrisa - además mi alma ya no tiene donde ir y sé que seré de ayuda para ti.

- Muchas gracia - le dirigió una gran sonrisa, luego Kagome vuelve a cerrar sus manos encerrando el collar y Ahiko vuelve a él, se lo guarda donde lo había encontrado, mira al cielo y se sorprende.

- Ya es de noche, no me di cuenta con todo lo que ocurrió hoy - puso cierta cara de tristeza y suspira - Bueno, lo que te toca, te toca - volvió a ver el cielo y se formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Una estrella fugaz! Que suerte, pediré un deseo, veamos ¿Qué pediré? Yo quiero, yo quiero... encontrar, donde sea que este, mi felicidad… con quien sea, donde sea, lo que me tarde en llegar a ella, pero quiero encontrarla... - luego corrió hacía el lago y se metió en él, sin embargo, ya no traía esa cara de tristeza, su rostro había cambiado al ver esa estrella que le ilumino parte del corazón que tenía entristecido

..-

_**Capítulo 23:**** Tres días.**_

En la cueva de Tei se encontraba él y Kiseki en silencio, ambos pensaban hasta que Kiseki comenzó una no muy buena conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Pregunto Kiseki a Tei en el silencio, sin haber ninguna conversación anteriormente.

- ¿De qué? - Responde éste sin saber de qué le hablaba el otro.

- Si es ella... de eso te hablo ¿Estás seguro de que es ella? - Hizo una pausa - he estado pensando... ¿Y si no es ella? ¿Y si te equivocaste? No la puedes condenar si no es la persona que buscas, además, no te funcionaría... - Otra pausa - por eso te pregunto ¿Estás seguro?

- No - dijo en un tono despreocupado - no un 100% pero si quieres lo compruebas, por mí no hay problema.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago, eh? ¿Acaso voy y le pregunto? Cómo preguntarle de algo que no sabe, no hay manera de saberlo, acéptalo.

- Claro que la hay.

- ¿La hay? ¿Cómo? ¡Dime!

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Cuando tenga en sus manos la joya verde del equilibrio, la joya dirá si es ella, como lo dice el nombre de la joya, ella vera el equilibrio espiritual de Kagome, si la joya se activa quiere decir que es Kagome la persona que buscamos, además que se iluminaran todas las otras joyas y así sabrán donde están.

- Entiendo ¿Pero dónde está?

- Está en el templo Sukim, acuérdate.

- Es cierto, pero no puede ser tan fácil, hay que hacer algo para que no se dé cuenta, una escenografía, no sé, que hayan demonios que ataquen así no sospechara nada.

- Sí, es cierto ¿Pero cómo harás eso?

- Sólo déjamelo a mí, tengo unos cuantos contactos, por decir, arreglare el teatro perfecto.

- ¿Por qué tanto teatro? No creo que esa niña se dé cuenta.

- Porque lo más probable es que aparezca Inuyasha.

- ¿Te preocupa Inuyasha?

- No, ese es un tonto, jamás se daría cuenta, pero esa sacerdotisa que lo acompaña, Kikyou, esa no es nada tonta.

- Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer - Tei hizo una pausa y comenzó a dudar de algo - ¿Cuándo lo harás? Ya se acercan _"Los tres días después de los treinta_" - le dijo un poco serio

- Es cierto, se me había olvidado... - dijo melancólico por recordar "los tres días después de los treinta" - Tendré que irme mañana, me iré y volveré a los 4 días.

- ¿Cuatro? Pero si sólo tienes que estar tres días allá.

- Sí, pero luego de eso prefiero ir de inmediato a solucionar todo y a hacer el teatro.

- Está bien ¿Te vas hoy verdad?

- Sí... Sólo espero que no sea ella - comentó volviendo al tema anterior.

- Créeme, yo también - dijo Tei - sin embargo, si llegara a ser ella, no quedara otra cosa que seguir adelante, así que te doy un consejo… No te encariñes mucho con esa chica.

- Razón tienes, pero mira quien lo dice ¿No? - Tei lo mira serio, mientras éste se marchaba.

.-

Ya habían pasado 4 días, era tarde, Kagome estaba con Tei.

- ¿Tei dónde está Kiseki? - Preguntaba Kagome - Hace ya 4 días que no lo veo por aquí, no me digas que sigue enojado ¿Por eso se fue?

- No te diré dónde está, pero sí que hoy vuelve, y en cuanto a lo de enojado, no tengo idea de que me hablas.

- Kiseki sólo es un tonto, como se le ocurre desaparecer así, lo detesto - pensaba Kagome molesta.

.-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar apartado del bosque se lograba divisar a un ejército de demonios, no eran ni tan debiluchos, ni tan fuertes, junto a ellos estaba Kiseki.

- Muy bien ¿Es un trato? - Preguntaba Kiseki a un demonio, el cual era el líder.

- ¡Claro que no! - Decía el demonio - ¡No veo en qué nos beneficiamos nosotros!

- Yo te diré en qué, es simple, si no me ayudan los asesinare y si me ayudan no, así que su recompensa será no morir asesinados y ya.

- ¡¿Que te has imaginado?! - Le dijo el demonio mientras trataba de atacarlo, pero en un segundo Kiseki lo mato, todos los otros demonios quedaron asustados.

- ¿Y bien? Se han quedado sin líder ¿Me ayudan o quieren seguir a su señor al otro mundo?

- Claro que lo ayudaremos señor - habló una voz.

- Eso me imagine, bueno, sólo recuerden, no lastimen a nadie sólo atáquenlos, no se atrevan a hacerles daño, mucho menos a la chica. A propósito puede que venga otro grupo, ahí hay un hanyou, a ese si quieren lo matan, me da igual, al resto no ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, a la niña rubia igual si quieren, no me importa - dice y luego piensa para sí- Con lo entrometido que es ese tonto de seguro viene, aunque no creo que estos puedan matarlo - luego dijo en voz alta - y si no me hacen caso ¡Los mato! - Así había concluido esa pequeña reunión entre demonios, Kiseki se marchaba para regresar.

.-

Mientras...

- ¡Amo Inuyasha! - Decía una pulga saltarina mientras se lanzaba a la cara de éste y se engordaba de tanta sangre que le absorbía, sin embargo, un manotazo lo deja casi inconsciente.

- ¡Ah! Eres tu anciano Myoga - decía Inuyasha despreocupado.

- Anciano ¿Pero que hace aquí? - Preguntaba Miroku

Myoga miraba a todo el grupo de Inuyasha que estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

- Amo Inuyasha le traigo noticias - decía emocionada la pulga

- ¿Qué noticia? - Preguntaba Inuyasha.

- Vamos, hable ya anciano Myoga - decía Sango en conjunto con Shippo.

- ¡Amo Inuyasha, estuve investigando y averigüe que la joya del equilibrio se encuentra en el templo Sukim! ¡Amo debe ir a buscarla!

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Myoga?

- ¡Nunca había estado más seguro amo!

- ¿Inuyasha iras? - Preguntaba Kikyou.

- Por supuesto que sí Kikyou, todos iremos, tenemos que quedarnos con la joya.

- Inuyasha, he comenzado a pensar que te has olvidado de nuestra principal misión - comenta Miroku.

- ¿De qué hablas Miroku? - Preguntaba Inuyasha.

- ¿Te olvidaste de Naraku?

- Jamás me olvidare de ese infeliz, pero piénsalo, si tenemos el poder de esas joyas será más fácil eliminarlo, además así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿No lo crees?

- Pues si tú lo dices… - decía casi en susurro Sango.

- ¡Bien! Ya está decidido, mañana iremos a ese templo.

- ¡¿Mañana?! Tú estás completamente loco, estamos cansados Inuyasha que sea entre de dos días– Se queja Sango.

- Ah, pero que holgazanes son

- ¡Es cierto Inuyasha, somos un equipo, así que más vale que respetes a este equipo! - decía Shippo

- Está bien… - comento éste sin ganas.

.-

Ya era de noche, Kagome estaba preocupada en la cueva, cuando de un momento a otro ve llegar a Kiseki

- ¡¿Kiseki?! ¿Dónde habías estado?

- Ah, tú- dijo con desgano - Mira, no vengo de humor, estoy cansado y no tengo deseos de hablarte, así que buenas noches- se acostó y se puso a dormir.

- ¡Ese bobo, sigue enfadado! - Pensaba ella.

**Continuara...**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"**

**...-**

_**Capítulo 24****: Sentimientos que se comienzan a revelar.**_

En un río se podía divisar una canoa, en ella se encontraba Kiseki remando de pie y Kagome sentada.

- ¿Kiseki estás seguro de que encontraremos una joya?

- Sí... te lo he repetido.

- ¿Seguro?

- Te dije que sí, ya basta.

- ¡Ah! Ya no sé cómo hablar con él, trato de buscar un tema, no aguanto este silencio, esta diferente conmigo desde ese día, sigue enfadado al parecer, no sé qué hacer para salir de esta incómoda situación - pensaba Kagome mientras se le salía un gran suspiro.

Siguió así una situación de sumo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el ruido del remo al chocar con el agua y la corriente del río, en eso a Kagome se le vino algo a la mente.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, lo había olvidado… Lo que me dijo Inuyasha fue que Kiseki me beso, le preguntare a Kiseki porqué lo hizo, quizás se enoje, pero necesito saberlo - pesó y luego habló - Kiseki...

_- _Ahora qué quieres.

_- _Sabes... Inuyasha me comentó algo, me dijo... me dijo que tú el otro día me... me besaste - por la sorpresa ante la pregunta, el rostro de Kiseki se descompuso totalmente al recordarlo, pero sabía que tenía que responder así que lo hizo.

- Sí... es verdad, pero ¡No es lo que tú piensas! - Estaba un poco nervioso - en verdad simplemente estuve obliga...

_- _¿Obligado?

- Sí, se supone que te tenían que sorprender ¿Y que mejor manera? Además no fue un beso, fue sólo un topón y por lo demás fue el sacrificio más grande de mi vida, casi vomito ahí mismo, pero bueno, la vida se trata de sacrificios - dijo sarcásticamente.

- ¡Oríllate! - Le grito Kagome.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te orilles!

Kiseki un poco asustado accedió y cuando la balsa toco tierra Kagome se bajó enfurecida y se fue hasta el bosque.

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Dónde vas?! - Le gritaba Kiseki.

- ¡A cualquier lugar que este lejos de ti! - Le gritaba ella. Kiseki la sigue, pero no escondido, sino que detrás de ella mientras ésta seguía caminando enfurecida y le decía que se fuera.

- Oye, vamos, tenemos que continuar, no seas caprichosa.

- ¡No soy una caprichosa, simplemente no quiero seguir en una balsa con un tonto, insensible y desagradable como tú!

- Sí claro, ahora yo soy el desagradable ¿Quién es la tonta que me ahoga en preguntas?

- ¡Ya cállate tonto, no me sigas!

- ¡Déjate de niñerías!

- ¡Déjame en paz! - Y en medio de esa pelea, no se supo cómo un árbol se cayó, iba a caer encima de Kagome, pero Kiseki salto y logró protegerla, ambos estaban debajo de las ramas del árbol, por suerte, y a salvo.

- ¿Ves que eres una niña tonta? Siempre hay que hacer sacrificios por una niña tan fea como tú - Kagome lo empuja, se levanta y le repite que la deje en paz.

Ella sigue caminando sin escuchar ni hablarle a Kiseki y éste sigue detrás de ella tratando de perseguirla, hasta que Kagome al fin para de caminar y se sienta en una roca con la mirada gacha, Kiseki nota esto, se hinca frente a ella, le toma el mentón y le pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te ocurre...?

-¿… De verdad fue un sacrificio? ¿De verdad soy tan horrible, tonta, fea, que colmó la paciencia? - le preguntó Kagome.

Ella seguía muy triste con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, Kiseki la miro fijamente a los ojos, se acercó y nuevamente rozo rápido sus labios con los de ella, igual que la primera vez, luego le dijo:

-Jamás será un sacrifico Kagome, jamás... - luego una larga sonrisa salió del rostro de Kiseki, se levantó y dijo - vamos, debemos continuar.

Kiseki caminaba en dirección a la balsa, Kagome corrió para alcanzarlo, lo detuvo sujetándolo de su brazo e hizo lo mismo que hizo él, no supo por qué, sólo fue un impulso, luego ambos siguieron caminando, había un terrible silencio hasta que Kiseki decidió hablar.

- Kagome...

- ¿Si…?

- Esto nunca sucedió...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que lo que sucedió recién... mejor dejémoslo como que nunca paso - Kagome quedo en silencio.

..-

_**Capítulo 25:**** Separados en el templo Sukim.**_

Kagome y Kiseki iban caminando en una dirección y a unos 300 metros más adelante venía el grupo de Inuyasha, al medio de todo esto se encontraba el destino de ambos grupos, unas enormes escaleras que subían a lo alto dando al lugar que buscaban, el templo Sukim. Ambos grupos quedaron mirándose frente a frente, se lograba presenciar la rivalidad entre Kiseki e Inuyasha, y al lado de ellos subían los grandes escalones. Inuyasha y Kiseki ya estaban listos para partir para saber quién llegaría primero y proclamaría esa valiosa joya como suya, Inuyasha tomo de súbito a Kikyou (como tomaba a Kagome antes en su espalda) y Kiseki tomo a Kagome de la cintura y se la llevo en uno de sus brazos, ambos subieron corriendo las escaleras, era obvio que era una carrera, atrás se lograba ver al grupo de Inuyasha que trataba de seguirles el paso y en frente, ya terminando esos escalones, se lograba ver una gran puerta con detalles en madera y un pequeño techo arriba de ella, ambos ya iban a llegar a la puerta cuando Kiseki para de golpe, Inuyasha cree que ha ganado, pero se extraña cuando una ligera risa sarcástica sale de la boca de éste, Inuyasha tan pronto toca el mango de esa enorme puerta sale disparado por una fuerza sagrada, con él sale Kikyou, pero Inuyasha alcanza a reaccionar y caen bien.

- ¡Qué demonios le pasa a esa puerta! - Grita Inuyasha enfurecido mientras baja a Kikyou, Kiseki también baja a Kagome.

- Que imbécil ¿Tan fácil lo creías? - Se burló Kiseki. Mientras tanto todos los demás llegaban al lugar, claro que a lo lejos vieron todo lo sucedido - Kagome... - le dice Kiseki como queriendo darle una señal.

Kagome asiente, toma su arco, saca una flecha y comienza a apuntar hacia la puerta, Kikyou hace lo mismo, ambas tenían sus arcos preparados y ambas soltaron su flecha al mismo tiempo, parecía un ataque coordinado, luego hubo un pequeño temblor que se fue haciendo grande, Shii se tropezó, Kagome casi se cae, nadie sabía lo que ocurría, excepto una persona, de repente a unos cuantos pasos, detrás de la puerta salió un demonio bastante grande (Salió detrás porque había un gran muro).

- ¡Qué es eso! - Gritaba Shippo.

- ¡Ha salido por el contacto de las flechas en la puerta! - decía Sango - ¿Cómo puede ser?

- ¿Qué hacéis en nuestra propiedad? ¡Largaos! - Decía el demonio.

- ¿Nuestra? Pero si yo no veo a nadie más aquí - Dijo de una manera poco inteligente Shii

- ¡Largaos! - Seguía gritando - ¡No pertenecéis aquí, si no se largar lo deben de pagar!

- ¡Jah! ¿Y crees que le haremos caso a una basura como tú? ¡No nos hagas reír! - Gritaba Inuyasha.

- Vosotros lo habéis pedido - termino de decir, luego abrió su gran boca y de ella salió un extraño aire, el aire los había comenzado a asfixiar.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Decía Kagome.

- Tenemos que deshacernos de esto - habló Miroku pausado.

Shippo, Shii, Kirara y Kagome se desmayaron, luego cayó Kikyou, Kiseki e Inuyasha tenían la vista borrosa, Inuyasha se percató de que Kikyou comenzaba a desaparecer, Miroku estaba a punto de caer, pero antes uso su kazaana, en eso Sango se desmayó y todos los otros cayeron.

.-

-¿Qué ha sucedido? - Se preguntaba una Sango que acababa de despertar en medio del bosque, cosa rara ya que no había caído en ese lugar.

Estaba sentada en el suelo a punto de pararse cuando una flecha sagrada pasa justo por al frente de su cara, asustada mira hacia donde había caído la flecha y ésta estaba incrustada en un demonio, que al parecer iba a atacarla, luego mira hacia la otra dirección para ver que la dueña de esa flecha era...

- ¡Kikyou! - Grito Sango poniéndose de pie - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los otros? - preguntaba Sango.

- No lo sé, al igual que tú también desperté en una parte del bosque sola, luego camine en esta dirección y me he encontrado contigo.

- Entiendo, será mejor que vallamos a buscar a los otros.

Sango se puso su traje de exterminadora y comenzó la marcha junto a Kikyou, pero era un poco incómodo, ya que ninguna de las dos se agradaba.

.-

Se lograba ver a un Miroku tendido en el suelo.

- Miroku, Miroku - lo despertaban dos personas.

- ¿Ah? pero que… ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó Miroku despertando.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Miroku? - Apareció el rostro de Shippo y de Shii.

- Sí, pero... me siento extraño, Shii acércate un poco, debo decirte algo.

- ¿Ah? Sí, está bien.

- Un poco más...

- ¿Así?

- No... Un poco más - en eso la mano de Miroku se desliza hacia la retaguardia de Shii, ella le abofetea la cara.

- Parece que ya se encuentra bien - Miroku se ríe nervioso.

- ¿Qué éste no cambia? - decía el zorrito.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntaba Miroku.

- No lo sé, yo desperté sola en el bosque y luego me encontré con Shippo.

- Es cierto, yo también me desperté solito, luego llego Shii y te encontramos aquí tendido.

- Ya veo, no nos queda más remedio que buscar a los otros.

.-

- Maldición ¡Dónde se han metidos todos! - Gritaba Inuyasha - ¡No puede ser que hayan desaparecido, encima de todo vengo a despertar en este lugar!

- ¡Eres uno de los que buscan nuestro tesoro, os vamos a eliminar! - Gritaban unas voces detrás de Inuyasha.

- ¿Pero qué demonio? - Inuyasha se da media vuelta y se encuentra con unos demonios de cuerpos rudos y fuertes - ¡Jah, eran sólo basura! - Dice Inuyasha, saca la Tetsusaiga y lanza el Kaze no Kizu, luego no quedan rastros de ellos - Lo sabía, eran sólo basura - Luego escucha otro ruido entre los matorrales - ¡Quien anda ahí! - Grita Inuyasha dándose media vuelta y dio una gran sonrisa de sorpresa al ver que era la fiel acompañante del grupo, la gatita Kirara - Vaya Kirara, pero que gusto verte - Kirara le respondía con sus típicos maullidos - Vamos Kirara, hay que buscar a los demás.

- ¿En qué lugar estoy? - Decía una Kagome preocupada mientras caminaba - hace un rato desperté en este lugar, pero no entiendo por qué, además no he visto a nadie ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? Sólo recuerdo haberme desmayado en ese lugar frente a las puertas del templo- Decía esto para sí misma cuando alguien la llama.

- ¡¿Quién sois?! - le gritaron.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quién es? - preguntó Kagome luego de darse vuelta, pego un brinco al ver a un demonio.

- ¡Sois de las personas que buscan nuestra joya, por eso debéis morir! - El demonio se abalanzó para atacarla, Kagome alcanzo a reaccionar antes de que la atacara y disparo una flecha, si, lo había derrotado, pero luego se percató de que venían más, ella disparaba flechas, pero seguían apareciendo más, ya se le iban a acabar las flechas y cuando ocurriera eso no sabría qué hacer.

..-

_**Capítulo 26**_**_: En problemas en el templo Sukim._**

Kagome seguía disparando, hasta que logro distraerlos y escapar.

Kikyou y Sango seguían luchando, ya que una serie de demonios se les aparecían , cuando un demonio se aparece en frente de Kikyou, ésta estaba apuntando con sus flechas a otro lado y no alcanzaría a atacar o a esquivar a aquel demonio que la asechaba, entonces entra Sango, se coloca en frente de Kikyou y con su bumerang golpea al demonio y lo mata, pero en ese momento se descuida y otro demonio la ataca con una espada, Kikyou reacciono al fin y lanzo una flecha, lo mato al instante, pero el demonio había alcanzado a herir en un costado a Sango, tenía una gran herida.

- ¿Puedes seguir? - Preguntó Kikyou.

- Sí, no es nada - decía Sango mientras sacaba una larga tela (como el que tiene puesto siempre y del mismo color) y se la amarra al costado para tratar de detener la sangre y que le doliera menos.

- ¿No es nada? Ella no me engaña, es una herida muy grave, pero no entiendo por qué se preocupó por salvarme ¿Se quiere dar de heroína? No lo sé, no comprendo, se suponía que me odiaba... ¡Que haga lo que se le pinte! Si esa herida empeora no será mi culpa - pensaba Kikyou.

En eso aparece nuevamente un demonio, Kikyou trata de sacar una flecha, pero se da cuenta de que ya no le quedaban, Sango saca su espada y corta al enemigo.

- Maldición me he quedado sin flechas - Murmuraba Kikyou.

- Ni modo, tendremos que seguir no nos podemos quedar aquí.

Seguían avanzando ya casi corriendo, Sango lograba ahuyentar a cada demonio que se les acercaba, ya sea con su bumerang o con su espada, pero su cuerpo se estaba moviendo demasiado, y ni el cuerpo, ni la herida resistirían tanto, Sango seguía luchando, logro ayudar a Kikyou una y otra vez, Kikyou estaba totalmente extrañada, no sabía que esperar ¿Acaso debía confiar en ella? Esas eran algunas de sus preguntas, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaban en serios aprietos. Un demonio se les acerco rápidamente, Sango logro detenerlo con el bumerang, pero se acercaban más y no podía hacer nada, en eso, Kikyou saca de su manga unas cuantas hojas, unas parecidas a las que usa Shippo, las tiende entre sus manos, las coloca juntas, se concentra y hace todo lo que hace una miko en un conjuro, luego las hojas se pegan en la frente de los demonios, los cuales reciben una fuerte descarga eléctrica y caen.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntaba Sango.

- Me quede sin flechas, no sin poderes de sacerdotisa.

- ¿Y por qué no las usaste antes? - Preguntó con el secreto deseo de golpearla.

- Porque este conjuro gasta demasiada energía, no es confiable.

- Entonces hazlo sólo cuando sea realmente necesario, no queremos que nada más empeore nuestra situación.

Y así siguieron, pero Kikyou tuvo que repetir muchas veces el mismo conjuro, estaban realmente en problemas.

- Maldición, si esto sigue así moriré desangrada - Pensaba Sango con una respiración agitada- Debo soportar, debo soportar por ambas- Entonces el número de demonios se tornó excesivo, ni Sango ni Kikyou podrían con tantos, así que la exterminadora le paso una pañoleta a Kikyou (de esas para taparse la boca).

- Toma.

- ¿Para qué es?

- Es para que no inhales el veneno que lanzare, póntela rápido, lanzare un humo demasiado venenoso así que tendremos que correr a prisa ¿Entiendes? - Le explico Sango muy seriamente

- Sí... - dice en tono apagado mientras pensaba - ¿Se tramara algo esta niña? ¿Cómo confiar en ella después de todo? Se me hace sumamente difícil, Inuyasha confía en ella, pero… pero sencillamente no puede pedirme a mí que lo haga, no tengo más remedio que seguirla, sin embargo, al más mínimo signo de traición, no dudare en matarla, no me importa qué ocurra - Kikyou se pone la pañoleta y Sango su mascarilla.

- Listo Kikyou prepárate - luego de dicho esto Sango saca algo de su traje, tres pequeñas bolitas color negro, las lanza hacia distintas direcciones, el humo se dispersa con gran rapidez, los demonios comenzaron a caer, era demasiado poderoso, Sango rápidamente al ver esto toma a Kikyou de la muñeca y se larga a correr sin soltarla, Kikyou corre con ella lo más rápido que podía.

- ¡No logro ver hacia donde voy! - Gritaba Sango.

- No importa sólo corre lo más rápido que puedas.

Y así lo hicieron, a Kikyou y a Sango se le comenzaron a poner llorosos los ojos debido a la cantidad de humo, ya era demasiado ni una de las dos jóvenes veía hacia dónde se dirigían, Kikyou con suerte lograba ver a Sango, fue cuando ésta…

- Veo un poco de luz al final.

Kikyou asiente, en eso llegan hacia la luz, pero con la rapidez con la que iban y por tener los ojos semi cerrados por el ardor que provocaba el humo, no divisaron un gran peñasco a sus pies, así que pasaron de largo…

.-

A Kagome la volvieron a encontrar, seguía lanzando las flechas, se escondió en las raíces de un árbol esperando que no la encontraran, pero se equivocó, una criatura de grandes dimensiones la atrapo entre su gran mano, la estaba aplastando, Kagome no podría hacer nada, sentía que todo el calor de su cuerpo se le iba rápidamente a su cabeza, no podía más, fue cuando escucho…

- ¡Kazzanna!

Kagome sintió una fuerza que casi la succiona, era Miroku con su agujero, el monje absorbió por completo al demonio que oprimía a Kagome, excepto el brazo en el que éste sostenía a la chica, fue ahí cuando cerró rápidamente su agujero.

- ¡Kagome! - Gritaba Shippo corriendo a sus brazos.

- ¿Señorita Kagome se encuentra bien?

- Sí, gracias monje Miroku.

- No hay de qué señorita ¿Usted sabe dónde estamos?

- No, no tengo ni idea yo desper... - no pudo continuar.

- Ya sabemos la historia Kagome, a todos nos pasó lo mismo - interrumpió Shii.

- Ya veo... ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Créame que si supiera se lo diría - decía Miroku.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una parte donde no habían árboles sólo césped, un campo abierto, aunque no tanto, era un pequeño espacio entremedio del bosque, cuando aparecen muchos demonios, Miroku comienza a absorberlos a todos pero...

- ¡Aah! - grito él cerrando rápidamente su agujero y tomándose el brazo por el dolor.

- ¡¿Qué te ocurre Miroku?! - Preguntaba desesperado Shippo.

- He absorbido demasiado, si sigo absorbiendo, mi agujero será quien me absorba…

- Miroku por favor no lo uses más - decía Shii.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros Miroku - decía Kagome - tratare de encargarme - Kagome comienza con sus flechas, hasta llegar al punto en que se le terminan.

- ¡¿Y ahora que haremos?! - Chilló Shippo.

Estaban todos juntos, con un Miroku sumamente adolorido, no sabían que hacer cuando un grupo de demonios se les acercaba. Shii no podía permitirse morir en un lugar como ese, así que no le quedó más que sacar su espada y hacer lo mismo que en la ocasión anterior, eso funcionaria, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya se creían acabados...

.-

Kikyou y Sango caían y caían del peñasco aún sujetas entre sí, Kikyou diviso una raíz y se sostuvo de ella, ésta comienza a salirse del pedazo de tierra rápidamente, Kikyou creía que se rompería, pero se detuvo y quedaron ambas colgando.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntaba Kikyou.

- Sí, eso creo - responde Sango colgando y sujeta únicamente de la mano de Kikyou.

Sango mira hacia abajo y un poco más allá divisa un pequeño camino construido entre el peñasco el cual llegaba hasta más abajo así que le dijo a Kikyou.

- ¡Kikyou! Aquí abajo hay algo en lo que podemos estar, si me das un ligero impulso de seguro lo alcanzo, pero al momento del impulso deberás soltare, yo te atrapare una vez ahí.

- Ni te creas, de seguro me dejaras caer.

- Kikyou debes confiar en mí por favor, este es el momento en el que debemos comenzar a hacerlo- Kikyou estaba dudosa, no respondía - Kikyou confía en mí ¡¿O no crees que yo también tengo dudas en este momento?! - Le grita Sango.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Crees qué no pienso? Para ti sería mucho más fácil soltarme, dejarme caer y tratar de salvarte sin un peso ¿Crees qué no temo a cada segundo de que tu decidas soltarme? - Kikyou la miro sorprendida.

- Estoy tratando de confiar en ti Kikyou, por favor confía, tratare de llegar y te alcanzare a sostener, por favor no dudes más.

Kikyou no respondía estaba pensativa, hasta que responde algo suavemente - Tu dime cuando... - una gran sonrisa salió del rostro de Sango.

- Muy bien, prepárate Kikyou - decía Sango muy confiada- uno, dos... ¡Ahora!

En eso Kikyou le da el impulso y tan pronto lo hace ésta se suelta, Sango alcanza a tocar el pedazo de tierra con sus pies, pero comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás por el peso de Kikyou que comenzaba a caer se da media vuelta, coge a Kikyou y luego la sube hacia donde esta ella, fue todo realmente rápido, ya estaban ambas de rodillas.

- Ves que si se podía confiar.

Kikyou la mira - Supongo. No eres la persona que creí que eras...

-Tú tampoco Kikyou, creo que eres digna de confianza, después de todo, no se puede vivir desconfiando de alguien, menos ahora que viajamos juntas y debemos ayudarnos mutuamente - Kikyou sólo responde con una mirada penetrante.

..-

_**Capítulo 27****: Resplandores en el bosque.**_

Sango decide ponerse de pie cuando a lo lejos en el bosque logra divisar algo - ¡Mira, luces!

Kikyou se pone de pie - Son luces espirituales... - luego se pone pensativa- Es extraño que puedas verlas, debe ser un territorio sagrado- Sango la miro con una cara de sentirse levemente ofendida - creo que debemos ir a ese lugar.

- Sí, tienes razón, debemos ir, quizás nos encontremos con los demás.

Luego de esa pequeña charla Sango y Kikyou se encaminaron, primero a bajar el peñasco y luego a ir tras esas luces, aunque…

-Maldición, debido a esa caída creo que mi herida se abrió un poco, está bien, por suerte mi traje hará que la sangre no se vea, pero he comenzado a ver borroso y esto va a empeorar de seguro, lo único que quiero es poder encontrarme con los demás pronto - pensó Sango.

.-

Shii seguía tratando de defenderlos hasta el punto en que no pudo más.

- ¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer! - Gritaba Shippo

- No tengo idea Shippo - contestó Shii.

- Será mejor que use mi agujero...

- ¡Ni se le ocurra monje Miroku! - hablo Kagome.

- Pero señorita...

- ¡Pero nada, monje Miroku, no lo use! - Decía Kagome mientras pensaba - sí, todos tienen razón, estamos en graves apuros, no sé qué podemos hacer, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo… ¡Esperen un momento! Sí, puedo, ahora que lo recuento… - luego habló en voz alta - ¡Chicos, tengo una idea! - Todos quedaron viendo a Kagome.

Kagome saca el collar que tiene guardado en su cuello, el cual era el que contenía a Ahiko, lo apretó contra sus manos con todo el deseo de que ella la ayudara y, al fin salió Ahiko.

- ¡Ahiko!

- Kagome ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto ésta.

- Ahiko por favor, necesito de tu ayuda o si no todos moriremos aquí ¡Por favor ayúdame!

- Te dije que siempre te ayudaría... - con una gran sonrisa - pero Kagome puede que tu cuerpo...

- No me importa, resistiré hasta cierto punto, pero ayudara, por favor...

- Está bien… - entonces Kagome hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior, haciendo que Ahiko entrara en su cuerpo - Kagome saca el collar y concéntrate en él - así lo hizo, Kagome se concentró y de él salieron dos espadas curvas, Kagome las miro impactada. - Escucha, ahora no mostraremos todo nuestro potencial, ya que tu cuerpo no es capaz de resistirme completamente, pero servirá de mucho, yo era una experta con estas armas.

- Si, de seguro triunfaremos - decía una contenta Kagome.

Kagome corría de allá para acá derrotando a los demonio, había hecho un magnífico trabajo, pero como siempre, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar y, fue así como Kagome cae de rodillas totalmente rendida por el cansancio, Ahiko vuelve al collar, fue cuando los demonios se agruparon para atacar a la miko, Kagome ya se veía acabada en el suelo cuando…

- ¡GARRAS DE ACERO! - Sí, era la voz de Inuyasha que aparecía en el momento preciso para ayudarla - ¿Kagome estás bien?

- Sí, creo que sí - decía Kagome y luego pensó- Es Inuyasha, vuelvo a verlo una vez más, quizás ese sea mi destino.

Luego Inuyasha con solo agitar una vez su espada acaba con toda la tropa de demonios.

- Sólo basura.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Dijo Shii corriendo a sus brazos.

Inuyasha se sonroja - Ey, que… ¿Qué haces…?

- Te abraso - con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Kagome ponía cara de desagrado.

- Inu... yasha...- habló Miroku.

- Ey Miroku, estas muy descuidado ¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible que estas basuras te hayan ganado?

- Sí, puede que sean sólo basura, pero la basura acumulada tiene mucho peso Inuyasha... –Respondió Miroku.

- ¿Eh? - Inuyasha no había entendido nada.

- ¡Menos mal que has llegado Inuyasha! - Decía Shippo - ¡Kagome casi se nos va dos veces!- Kagome lo mira queriendo que cerrase la boca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir chaparro?

- Hace rato cuando Kagome estaba sola, un demonio casi la mata, pero Miroku alcanzo a llegar con nosotros y la salvo y, ahora de nuevo casi se nos va, pero saliste tú al encuentro de tu amada - dijo feliz, sin embargo, al terminar le llego un golpe

- ¡¿Pero que te has creído enano?!

- ¡Kagome dile que no me pegue!

- ¡Enano cobarde como te escondes detrás de Kagome, ven acá para que te de tu merecido!

- ¡Kagome! - Inuyasha y Shippo corrían como locos alrededor de Kagome, uno escapando y el otro tratando de golpearlo, hasta que Kagome cansada decide actuar.

- ¡OSOWARI! - Inuyasha queda pegado al suelo, se levanta bruscamente.

- ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! Kagome todo es culpa de ese enano que... - Inuyasha se calmó y se detuvo a pensar – Esperen un momento ¿Osowari? ¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacía? Ya no lo recuerdo, creo que lo extrañaba… ¡¿Pero qué imbecilidades estoy diciendo?! Ya basta Inuyasha no pienses tonterías.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Lo interrumpe Kagome.

- ¡Jah!. Nada, ya no tiene caso hablar contigo – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Como quieras... - dijo Kagome cruzando sus brazos y corriendo su cara hacia otra dirección.

- ¿Qué son esas luces? - interrumpió Miroku.

- A esas luces las he estado mirando hace rato, no sé qué serán - dijo Inuyasha.

- Son luces espirituales - interrumpe Kagome.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No te habías enfadado?

- ¡Uy! ¡Eres imposible! - dice Kagome.

- Será mejor que vayamos en esa dirección - dice Shii, todos asienten y se encaminan hacia allá.

Aunque nadie noto que Kiseki se encontraba arriba de un gran árbol escuchándolo todo, luego de terminada la conversación se retiró en un brinco.

..-

_**Capítulo 28:**** Traición**_

Se lograba divisar en el bosque saltando de árbol en árbol a un Kiseki furioso que se topa con un demonio grande y fantoche, éste lo mira con una cara llena de desagrado, Kiseki se acelera hacia él, lo toma del cuello y lo azota contra el primer árbol que se encuentra.

- ¡Llama a los idiotas que estén a cargo o te descuartizo en este preciso momento! - Casi sonó como un rugido de Kiseki.

- Lo haría si me soltara - le respondió éste con enojo.

Kiseki lo suelta aún con esa mala expresión en el rostro, el demonio se acomodó un poco para luego mandar un temible rugido, el cual se logra escuchar por todos los rincones del bosque, unos cuantos minutos después llegan al lugar 3 demonios aún más robustos y fantoches que el anterior, cuya presencia no era muy agradable, ya que eran de muy mal aspecto.

- ¿Para qué nos has llamado basura? - dijo uno de ellos.

- Me obligaron, señor, éste, con quien ha hecho su trato, me obligo a llamarlos - respondió.

- ¡Aun así eres una basura! - Con un solo movimiento lo mata, eso no pareció importarle mucho a Kiseki, estaba serio, nunca se había visto así, estaba muy serio y enfurecido, eso se notaba a la mínima mirada.

- ¡¿Qué queréis?! - Dijo el segundo demonio.

- ¡Respondan! - Grito Kiseki - ¡¿Por qué el trato ha sido roto?! ¡¿Por qué no han cumplido su palabra?!

- Especifícate... - respondió el primer demonio.

- ¡Atacaron! A eso me refiero, los atacaron aun sabiendo que rompían nuestro trato.

- Tu trato no valía la pena - dijo el tercero - primero habíamos seguido tu absurdo trato, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que perdíamos más siguiéndolo - Kiseki guardaba silencio.

- Esos sujetos estaban matándolos a todos - prosiguió el segundo - nos quedaríamos sin guerreros si no atacábamos, además, tu nos diste la posibilidad de entrar a este territorio sagrado, decidimos aprovecharlo y tomaremos la joya - concluyo al fin.

- ¡Lamentaran haberme traicionado! ¡Los descuartizare uno a uno! - Grito Kiseki.

- ¡Adelante, inténtalo! - dijo el primero y justo después de esto salieron más demonios de los arbustos- Pero aunque seas demasiado poderoso, nosotros somos demasiados, aquí, allá, estamos en todos lados, jamás podrás con todos ¡Jamás!

Kiseki tenía demasiada ira, fue traicionado por esos demonios mediocres, pero tenían razón, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera, ellos eran demasiados (de verdad eran varios) fue en el momento en que lo atacaron, se deshizo de unos cuantos y luego se marchó velozmente.

.-

Mientras tanto con un poco de esfuerzo Inuyasha y los otros lograron llegar a las luces. Llegaron a un terreno regularmente amplio en cuyo centro había una especie de tronco de sementó alto, el cual terminaba en copa y en ese lugar se encontraba una pequeña joya color verde, todos se dieron cuenta cual era la joya. Inuyasha y Kagome corrían para alcanzarla, pero en cuanto estuvieron a 10 metros de ella, llegaron más demonios de la nada.

-¡Maldición! ¿Ustedes de nuevo? Jah como quieran, con gusto cumpliré su deseo ¡Este lugar será su tumba! - palabras que dijo Inuyasha mientras desenfundaba la Tetsusaiga.

Comenzó nuevamente la batalla, pero esta vez mayoritariamente luchaba Inuyasha, ya que a Kagome se le habían terminado las flechas y no podía volver a usar a Ahiko, Shii no era de mucha importancia y Shippo no servía para nada y con suerte Kirara ayudaba con unos cuantos y Miroku ponía algunos de sus pergaminos, pero no eran de mucha ayuda. Fue el momento de descuido de Inuyasha en el que aparece el hiraikotzu y a la vista se hallaban Sango y Kikyou, Inuyasha estuvo feliz de verlas sanas y salvas.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Sango ante un nuevo descuido de Inuyasha, pero sorpresivamente lo vuelven a salvar, sin embargo, esta vez era Kiseki.

- Ahora me debes gratitud - le decía con sarcasmo y gozo.

- ¿De qué hablas? No ayudaste en mucho, lo tenía todo calculado - mintió tratando de salvar su orgullo.

- ¡Di lo que quieras animal mal agradecido!

- ¡Qué, qué! ¡Que te has creído asqueroso aparecido! - Así comenzó la típica discusión entre ellos dos, mientras los otros miraban con cara de decir "¡No, por favor, otra vez no!" pero esto no duro mucho, ya que atacaron nuevamente.

Kiseki se va donde Kagome con la intención de protegerla de algunos demonios que estorbaban por ahí.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada - le dice Kagome una vez que él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

- No te veías muy preocupada - le responde éste mientras peleaba, eso sí, con un tono desagradable.

- ¡¿Pero de que hablas?! - le grita.

- ¡Ah! ¡No, nada! ¡Sólo no busques preocupación donde no la hay! - Le grita aún más fuerte.

- ¡Uy! Pero qué sabes tú ade... - no alcanzo a terminar.

- ¡Ya cállate, me aburres! ¡Y claro que sé! ¿O me crees tonto acaso? ¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta que es obvio que arruine tu encuentro de viejos amigos?! ¿Pero sabes? No me interesa, yo sólo estoy aquí por la joya y haré lo que sea para tenerla ¡Lo que sea! - Luego se fue lejos dejando a Kagome con la palabra en la boca.

- Es solo un mal educado - susurra enfadada.

Luego de un tiempo más de combate sin descanso Sango estaba sumamente grave, sin embargo, seguía luchando, Inuyasha la había salvado repetidamente ya que ella veía borroso, éste se enfadó y le comenzó a gritar.

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Sango? ¡Estas como tonta, ya te he salvado mucho, no vaya a ser que me aburra y te deje botada!

- ¡Nadie te ha pedido la ayuda!

- ¡Que mala agradecida eres! Bien, si eso es lo que quieres dejare que te descuarticen y no me va a imp…- no terminó, se le lleno la cara de horror, al llegar un extraño aroma a su agudo olfato, tomo a la chica del brazo sorprendiéndola y luego paso su mano por la herida de ésta, la cual salió repleta de sangre - ¡¿Tú eres tonta o te haces?! - Le grita enfadado - ¡Esta herida no es cualquier cosa niña, es grave! ¡Grave! ¡Y de seguro empeoro ahora que te estas moviendo tanto de aquí para allá, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan descuidada!

- ¡Inuyasha, no importa debemos seguir o no seguiremos vivos para contarlo!

- ¡Mejor dicho tú no seguirás viva para eso!

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, qué te importa a ti si me muero o no?!

- Pues me importa lerda ¿No se supone que somos compañeros? ¡¿No se supone que somos amigos?! - Le grita aún más fuerte, a Sango le sorprenden sus palabras.

- Inuyasha... perdón… pero debo seguir, debo ayudar, no podemos ser siempre una carga para ti.

- ¿Quien te dijo que eras carga?

- Nadie, pero tú siempre nos estas salvando, es hora de que te ayudemos, aun arriesgando nuestras vidas, igual que tu... - luego se fue para seguir luchando, Inuyasha la quedo mirando preocupado, seguía la lucha, cuando una voz resalto de entre todas.

- ¡¿Kagome qué esperas?! ¡Esto no terminará nunca, corre por la joya! ¡Corre! - Le grita Kiseki.

Kagome reacciona y comienza a correr, Inuyasha trata de alcanzarla, pero un extraño campo de energía que salió de la nada lo hizo caer, Kiseki dejo de luchar, se encontraba quieto con la mirada hacia abajo como arrepintiéndose, esto le pareció bastante extraño a Kikyou "¿Qué le pasaba?" pensó. Kagome corría y corría, los demonio trataban de alcanzarla, pero les sucedió lo mismo que a Inuyasha, Kagome no le daba mucha importancia, hasta que al fin tuvo en sus manos esa preciada joya. Kiseki susurro, rogaba algo en silencio, sí, el rogaba que no pasara eso, que no ocurriera, que no fuera Kagome, eso rogaba estando con la cabeza baja, levanto la vista y dijo un "No" decepcionarte y desgastado, un no que uno dice cuando algo que quiere no es logrado, algo que uno desea no sucede, ese no lo dijo cuándo tan sólo el rose de los dedos de Kagome en la joya hizo que el cuerpo de ésta se iluminara completamente, el cual se elevó y Kagome entro en un estado de trance, todos gritaban por ella, pero Kiseki no hacía nada, estaba ahí en su posición con su mirada baja, triste apretando sus puños de ira, Kikyou se dio cuenta de ésta reacción y se percató de que algo tramaba, algo pasaba ¿Por qué el chico no se desesperaba como siempre al verla así? Sólo había una explicación, algo tramaba contra ella.  
>Inuyasha estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de perder a Kagome. Cuando ésta estuvo elevada completamente en el cielo, unas luces de colores se elevaron en forma recta hacia el cielo, cada una de esas luces mostraba la ubicación de cada joya, esto se sabía ya que la joya que tenía Inuyasha en su poder resplandeció con una luz inmensa que subió a lo alto, luego de este espectáculo las luces se fueron instantáneamente, así como aparecieron se marcharon, el cuerpo de Kagome dejo de estar iluminado y su cuerpo comenzó a caer, Inuyasha se apresuró a ir por ella, Kiseki seguía en su lugar sin moverse, Inuyasha se impulsó cayendo al suelo con Kagome, estaba sana y salva, en eso Miroku se dio cuenta de que todos los demonio habían sido destruidos con la luz que envolvió a Kagome, ya no quedaba nada.<p>

En susurros Kiseki dijo aún con su mirada baja - Es ella…

Fue en eso cuando Sango dijo - al fin acabo - luego cae desmayada, todos corrieron por ella llamándola, en eso Kiseki se acerca a Inuyasha que tenía a Kagome.

- Me la llevare, esto ya acabo...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De nada... Ahora deberías ocuparte de Sango ¿No? Kagome va a estar bien, sólo esta desmayada.

- ¿Y la joya?

- Ella la tiene en la mano, es de ella.

Luego la tomo en sus brazos y se marchó con ella, Inuyasha extrañamente acepto que se la llevara, y mientras se marchaban Kikyou no podía dejar de mirar con sospecha a Kiseki.

..-

_**Capitulo 29**_**_: Lluvia de los recuerdos._**

Se encontraba Kiseki y Kagome caminando en un sendero y la mirada de la miko se encontraba un poco perdida.

- Kiseki ¿Que sucedió en ese lugar? - Le preguntó Kagome.

- No lo sé, si lo supiera te lo diría - le mintió Kiseki.

- Fue todo tan raro, no sé qué ocurrió y no recuerdo nada, sólo al otro día estábamos lejos de ahí.

- Será mejor que lo olvides y no pienses más en eso, debemos seguir, las luces que se elevaron en el cielo fueron las ubicaciones de las joyas, hay que encontrar la que estaba más cerca porque de seguro Inuyasha quiere ir por ella.

- Mmm... No me digas nada de eso que no sé nada, no recuerdo nada ¿No me oyes? ¿O no me estabas prestando atención? – Le dijo media enojada - ¡Ey Kiseki, Kiseki! ¡¿Me oyes?! - Le vuelve a gritar, ya que se da cuenta de que estaba pensativo y no la tomaba en cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me dijiste algo?

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estas distraído!

- Sí, no sé, debe ser el tiempo... - dijo en un tono suave.

- Seguro… Hablando de tiempo, el cielo está muy oscuro, de seguro lloverá…

- Sí, de seguro… - dijo sin ánimo alguno.

- ¡Kiseki! - grito Kagome.

- ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué te ocurre ahora?

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el cuello? - Preguntó alarmada.

- ¿Qué cosa? - Responde con igual tono.

- Es una mancha negra - se acerca para verla mejor - No ¡Es un tatuaje!

- ¿Tatuaje? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No tengo tatuajes!

- Pues acá hay uno y es de dragón.

- ¡¿Dragón?! - Dijo exaltado - ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Dame un espejo o algo ¡Rápido! ¡Niña rápido, muévete!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! - Kagome busca en su mochila un espejo pequeño, se lo pasa y él se lo arrebata, Kagome notaba que estaba exaltado, estaba extraño, muy extraño…

- Pero… - dijo mientras se observaba - ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué me salió este dragón?! Se supone que aún no me debería volver a salir - dijo como si hubiera estado solo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba con Kagome.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? Hablas como si yo no estuviera aquí y ¿Qué pasa con ese dragón? ¿Por qué te salió eso? Ayer no lo tenías.

- Kagome debemos volver con Tei - dijo exaltado sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que debíamos ir por la joya antes de que Inuyasha fuera por ella.

- ¡No me interesa esa joya, esto es más importante, debo hablar con Tei!

- Creo que deberías esperar a que encontremos esa joya.

- ¡Pero...!

- ¡Pero nada! Hoy estás muy extraño, primero me apresuras para encontrar esas joyas, luego te pones así y dices que es por el tiempo y después no quieres ir por la joya por esa marca de dragón que te ha salido…

- Está bien, está bien, iremos por la joya, pero luego volvemos, debemos volver lo antes posible - le respondió, Kagome logro ver miedo en la expresión de sus ojos, sí, había visto que Kiseki tenía terror a algo, no sabía qué era, pero debía descubrirlo, ese chico guardaba muchas cosas, vaya que sí, pero ahora debería preocuparse de descubrir a qué le temía ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible?

.-

El grupo de Inuyasha también se encontraba caminando por un sendero, estaban todos un poco callados, pero Shippo rompió el silencio al ver una pequeña cabaña en el camino.

- ¡Miren! – Dijo Shippo - deberíamos quedarnos ahí, se nota que pronto se pondrá a llover muy fuerte y Sango se ve cansada.

- Es una buena idea, podemos dejar descansar a Sango que ha empezado a tener fiebre - dijo Miroku.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué no entienden? ¡No tenemos tiempo! De seguro Kiseki y Kagome fueron donde está la joya más cercana y nosotros tenemos que llegar ahí también, no debemos dejar que nos adelanten - se quejó Inuyasha.

- Ahh~ pero yo estoy muy cansada - se quejó Shii.

- Sí, yo también, deberíamos detenernos un poco - dijo Shippo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya basta! ¡Son unos debiluchos! - Cuando acabo de decir esto un gran estruendo se escuchó en el cielo, había sido un trueno y tan pronto se calló comenzó una lluvia pesadísima, todos corrieron de inmediato a refugiarse a la cabaña.

Ya dentro de ésta estaban todos muy mojados, Sango estaba dormida, era hora de dejarla tranquila, todos se estrujaban las ropas.

- Creo que nos tendremos que quedar aquí por un buen tiempo - dijo Kikyou.

- ¡Maldición, se nos adelantaran!

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, no estés tan preocupado, la lluvia no nos cae sólo a nosotros, a ellos también les caerá - dijo Kikyou.

- ¡Jah! - se cruzó de brazos.

- Ella tiene razón Inuyasha - le dijo Shii.

- ¡Pues ni hablar! Nos tendremos que quedar aquí... – dicho esto, Shippo comienza a festejar.

.-

Kiseki y Kagome seguían caminando, a ellos aún no les llegaba la lluvia cuando Kiseki se detuvo, ahí estaban, a un lado del bosque y a un lado de un peñasco y, debajo de él más bosque, Kiseki se detuvo, se dio vuelta en dirección al peñasco y miro al cielo, Kagome lo imito.

- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunta.

- Ya comenzó - tan pronto como lo dijo comenzó la lluvia torrencial.

- Kagome corrió a refugiarse debajo de un árbol, lo llamo para que no se mojara, pero él estaba como siempre y no escuchaba, estaba melancólico mirando al cielo, mirando como caía la lluvia, mojándose sin importarle, estaba triste, sus ojos dejaron de iluminar, el seguía mirando al cielo, es todo lo que hacía, miraba la lluvia caer…

.-

Inuyasha estaba sentado, él igual veía la lluvia caer, pero no estaba mojándose, estaba en la pequeña cabaña que lamentablemente no tenía cortina para cerrar, estaba vieja y usada, pero la lluvia no entraba, Inuyasha pego un vistazo detrás de él y todos dormían, Kikyou también dormía, se estiro para acariciar un poco su rostro durmiente, luego volvió a su sitio a mirar la lluvia.

-Todo a pasado tan rápido - sus pensamientos comenzaron a dar vueltas- recuerdo cuando Kikyou me sello en ese árbol y luego Kagome me saco de él, al principio no nos soportábamos, nos detestábamos, pero pronto me hizo falta… Si no nos veíamos nos preocupábamos, las peleas no eran peleas, porque seguíamos pensando en el otro, pronto nos hicimos amigos, nunca antes había tenido alguien en quien confiar, nadie como Kagome… Siempre me brindo seguridad, luego la amistad se hizo más fuerte, no sé cómo, de la noche a la mañana llegue a quererla y eso que antes la odiaba, no podía ver su rostro, en él veía a Kikyou, eso duro, pero luego veía a Kagome, la sonriente Kagome, la veía a ella, luego siempre pude diferenciarlas, no importaba que Kagome a veces se vistiera como Kikyou, yo veía a Kagome… Ahí fue cuando supe que esa mocosa que odiaba tanto se había vuelto tan necesaria para mí, no me podía separar de ella, no podía dejar de ver su sonrisa, pero ahora no sé qué paso… Habrá sido ese día, sí, de seguro fue ese día… Quizás nunca debí habérselo dicho. No, si debió pasar ese día. Yo quiero a Kikyou, no la podía engañar y no, no creo estarme engañando yo mismo, no, no me estoy engañando ¡No lo hago!- se gritó a sí mismo para convencerse de que no se engañaba- Ahora Kagome y yo ya no cruzamos muchas palabras, es rara la vez que la estamos viendo y si la vemos es sólo por la razón de esas joyas. Todo ha cambiado, pero aún la sigo necesitando y si ella llegara a desaparecer no sé qué haría, sin embargo, ahora está con él, siempre está con él y no párese molestarle ¿Qué estoy pensando…? Es esta lluvia la que me pone melancólico, es la lluvia la que me hace pensar cosas que ya pasaron y no podrán volver, esos tiempos jamás volverán, y eso… No sé si estará bien… - Pensaba Inuyasha con tristeza mientras veía a la lluvia caer, esa lluvia que le trajo recuerdos antiguos que jamás volverían…

.-

Kiseki seguía viendo la lluvia caer, seguía con esa expresión llena de tristeza, Kagome tomo una hoja grande de un arbusto, una hoja que lograba cubrir su cabeza de la lluvia, era como un paraguas, luego tomo otra, se cubrió la cabeza con una de ellas y se acercó a Kiseki, estuvo al lado de él y coloco la hoja en su cabeza sin dejar de sujetarla para que no se mojara.

- Vamos Kiseki, no te mojes, te enfermaras... - le regalo una sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver que él no respondía y no sujeto la hoja, Kagome se la quitó, se dio cuenta de que no la quería ni la necesitaba, la dejo caer, pero se quedó a su lado, sin decir nada, lo acompaño en silencio hasta que le volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué miras tanto la lluvia?

- La odio… Me trae malos recuerdos - dijo en susurros.

- ¿Si te trae tan malos recuerdos por qué no puedes dejar de verla…? Vamos, no te atormentes con esos recuerdos - le habló dulcemente.

- No puedo, si olvido esos recuerdos, me atormentare más, no puedo olvidar esos recuerdos, no puedo olvidarlos - al final dijo en un susurro muy leve - no puedo olvidarla a ella, no puedo y no quiero.

Sí, Kagome había oído bien, nuevamente dijo "ella" ¿Quién será "ella"? ¿Quién le robara el pensamiento a Kiseki? ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ella? ¿Por qué no podía ni quería olvidarla? Ya estaba claro, él la quería demasiado, había una mujer que ocupaba su corazón, nuevamente había un corazón ocupado en el cual Kagome no podía entrar, al menos eso pensaba Kagome y no podía dejar de pensarlo, no podía y pronto al igual que él se hundió en la tristeza, miraba a Kiseki triste, él sufría por una mujer, "ella". En ese momento la detestaba, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía, volvió la mirada a Kiseki, él seguía igual, sin brillo en sus ojos mirando el cielo y cómo caía la lluvia, pronto éste volvió a susurrar olvidándose nuevamente de que Kagome se encontraba a su lado.

- Saiyo… - escuchó Kagome en su susurro.

Al fin sabia el nombre de "ella", ya no sería más "ella" ahora sabía que su nombre era Saiyo, ese era el nombre de la mujer, era el nombre de la dueña del collar de Kiseki, en ese momento ella era dueña del corazón y de los pensamientos de Kiseki, en ese momento Kiseki sólo estaba para ella, sólo para Saiyo, para él en su mente ya no existía nadie más, se había olvidado de todo, de buscar la joya, de volver con Tei, se había olvidado de Kagome... pero no de ella, no de Saiyo.

Kagome siguió mirándolo, la lluvia no cesaba, Kiseki estaba triste, Kagome lo acompaño bajo la lluvia torrencial, la lluvia que le había traído nuevamente el recuerdo de "ella"… No supo por qué, no supo cómo, sólo se quedó ahí con él, acompañándolo en silencio, sin decir nada, sin quejarse, sin nada, sin nada ya. Solo se quedó con él.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**...-**

_**Capítulo 30**__**: La embajada china  
><strong>_

Kagome caminaba por un sendero junto a Kiseki cuando se le vino un recuerdo a la mente, un recuerdo de hace un tiempo...

_Apretó un poco más fuerte la muñeca de Kagome y levanto su otra mano, Kagome cerró lo más que pudo sus ojos creyendo que éste la golpearía, luego Kiseki la soltó, ella abre los ojos asustada y logra ver que Kiseki le había arrebatado el collar. Kiseki se dio media vuelta y le dijo en un tono más bajo._

_-No mereces llevar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella...- Dijo en un tono triste._

Kagome dio un suspiro, pero luego volvió a recordar.

_Miraba a Kiseki triste, él sufría por una mujer "ella". En ese momento la detestaba, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía, volvió la mirada a Kiseki, él seguía igual, sin brillo en sus ojos mirando el cielo y como caía la lluvia, pronto éste volvió a susurrar olvidándose nuevamente de que Kagome se encontraba a su lado._

_-Saiyo...- escucho Kagome en su susurro._

Kagome volvió a suspirar, luego le hablo a Kiseki.

-¿Kiseki, falta mucho?

-No, creo que no, fue por este lugar donde salió el resplandor rojo- Luego en un susurro- Sólo espero que no sea en el lugar que creo.

-¿Qué lugar?- preguntó Kagome que había alcanzado a oír.

-¡¿Me oíste?!

-Claro, no soy sorda...

Luego hubo un silencio, Kiseki se detuvo bruscamente- Oh maldición... Es aquí...

-¿Dónde?- Kagome miro hacia adelante y vio unas grandes puertas con una gran muralla que se extendía a lo lejos, no parecía tener fin, en las puertas habían imágenes de dragones, animales mitológicos y gran variedad de signos chinos- ¿Kiseki qué es este lugar?- Preguntó Kagome.

-La embajada China- dijo sin animo alguno (No se refiere a una embajada a como lo son ahora, simplemente a un recinto en donde habitaban gran cantidad de chinos).

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es donde los chinos que viven en Japón pueden venir a quedarse en este lugar, sólo están las leyes y costumbres chinas, pero reciben muy bien a visitantes, sobre todo por entupido turismo.

-Que interesante.

-No lo creas...

Luego Kiseki grito algo a un portero que estaba arriba en lo alto de la muralla, Kagome se sorprendió, al parecer era el idioma chino, pero no le tomo importancia, ya que seguro el sabía algunas palabras nada más, luego del grito el portero hizo una seña y las grandes puertas se abrieron.

-Bien, lamentablemente hay que entrar- dio un gran suspiro.

Cuando estuvieron abiertas las puertas, adentro se veía un ambiente bastante poblado, se veían chinos de allá para acá, todos bastante alegres, se denotaba mucho el color rojo y a lo lejos se veía un gran castillo chino, había un gran número de construcciones, se veían posadas y en todas direcciones se escuchaba ese extraño idioma que Kagome desconocía, todos corrían y se lograba escuchar música china.

-¿Por qué no te gusta este lugar? ¡Es muy bello y alegre!

-Si claro, eso lo dices porque no sabes nada... –Comentó de mal humor.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

-¡Creas o no, los chinos son insoportables!

-¿Por qué?

Pero cuando termino de preguntar esto, un chino grito indicando a Kiseki -¡Jiǎnchá tā! ¡Jiǎnchá chūlái dàjiā! (¡Mírenlo! ¡Mírenlo todos!).

Luego Kiseki dijo a Kagome muy bajo- Por eso...- gran cantidad de chinos se dieron vuelta para fijarse en Kiseki.

-¿Que están mirando?- Preguntó Kagome con temor.

-Maldición, esto se pone duro...

-¡Tā yǒu wénshēn, yǒu wénshēn! (¡Tiene el tatuaje, tiene el tatuaje!)- dijo de nuevo el viejo indicando el cuello de Kiseki.

-¿Pero qué?-Se sorprendió Kiseki, luego se tapa rápidamente el cuello justo donde tenía la marca del dragón- ¡Maldición se me había olvidado!

Luego otro chino dijo- ¡Shì! ¡Gāi nánzǐ yǔ gāi shāngbiāo dì lóng! (¡Es él! ¡El hombre con las marcas de dragón!)- grito indicando a Kiseki.

Luego muchos se le acercaron repentinamente a Kiseki, lo hicieron alejarse de Kagome, lo manosearon, le tocaban el rostro, lo observaban bien hasta que un viejo obligo que quitara su mano de su cuello y ahí lo vieron, el tatuaje de Kiseki.

-¡Zhè shì mǎkè! (¡Es la marca!)- dijo una señora.

-¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?- se preguntaba una confundida Kagome.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Kiseki y gritaban cosas, pero no parecían estar enojados con él, estaban contentos, alegres como si les cayera una bendición. Fue cuando Kagome realmente se sorprendió, mientras la multitud aplastaba y sofocaba a Kiseki, él les regañaba ¡EN CHINO! Él les estaba hablando en su mismo idioma, y no hablando, regañando, hasta que se cansó y empujo al montón de gente que se le vino encima, salto y les grito.

-¡Tāmen dōu fēng le! (¡Están todos locos!)- Luego salto donde estaba Kagome, la tomo de la muñeca y salió corriendo con ella susurrando- Entupidos chinos- luego cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Kagome le dijo sorprendida.

-¿De cuándo que hablas chino?

-¿No sabías?- Respondió éste aún más sorprendido.

-No, por algo te lo pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de chino crees que soy? ¡¿Crees que no me sabría mi propia lengua?!- Le dijo con tono enojado y ofendido.

-¡¿Chino?!- dijo Kagome- ¿Y desde cuándo?- Habló sintiéndose engañada.

-Toda mi vida, niña tonta ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- Dijo enfadado- Por eso me vine a Japón, odio las tonterías de los chinos…

-¡¿O sea que eres chino?!- seguía sorprendida.

-¿No me ves? ¡Se nota que lo soy! ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de cómo me visto, mis zapatos o mi cara? -Le dijo enojado- Bueno, quizás por el rostro no se note tanto, no tengo ojos pequeños – Pensó en voz alta- ¡Ah no me importa, quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible así que encontremos esa maldita joya!

Después de un rato Kagome y Kiseki llegaron a la parte más alta, tanto en tierra como en clase, del lugar, se veía sólo gente de clase alta caminando en las calles.

-¿Qué son estos? ¿Por qué visten así?- Preguntaba Kagome.

-Son de la clase alta china, es como la nobleza - Luego una chica con el cabello con una larga trenza en su espalda y una vestimenta hermosa de color verde dijo.

-Chung Li Ch'uan...- dijo sorprendida delante de él, Kiseki puso una cara de "¡No digas ese nombre por favor!" Y le dijo con las manos alzadas y abiertas moviéndolas de un lado a otro que no y tomo de nuevo a Kagome de la muñeca para avanzar, pero la chica se puso nuevamente delante de él y volvió a decir -Chung Li Ch'uan (Chung Li Ch'uan es un nombre chino) ¡Zhè zhēn de shì nǐ! (Realmente es usted!)- dijo contenta.

-No sé de qué hablas…- Dijo nervioso-... Yo no hablo chino - mintió.

-Usted sabe de qué hablo- le dijo la chica cambiando su idioma al japonés- Tienes la marca del dragón, yo te respeto- luego se arrodillo ante él.

-¡No, por favor! No me hagas esto... - Le dijo algo avergonzado tratando de levantarla del suelo, Kagome no entendía nada.

La muchacha se levantó y le dijo- Por favor, acompáñeme, lo recibiremos en el palacio- le sonrío.

-No, es que, verás, yo... este yo...

-Usted no quiere hablar de eso, lo sé, sólo déjenos complacerlo ya que está de paso por aquí.

-No, yo creo que no será posible...

-Yo creo que sí, vamos Kiseki, te está haciendo una humilde invitación - Le sonrío Kagome entrometiéndose en la discusión.

La chica de la trenza le sonrío y luego dijo- Síganme por favor.

-¡Con gusto!-dijo Kagome.

-¿Qué haces Kagome?- susurro Kiseki muy bajo mientras seguían a la chica.

-Vamos, me lo agradecerás, el moje Miroku me dijo que hay que aprovecharse de las confusiones, de seguro esta chica se ha confundido, pero debemos aprovechar de un buen hospedaje- Le respondió ésta en susurro.

-¡Pero cómo dices eso!- dijo alzando un poco más la voz.

-¡Shh! Cállate, lo único que quiero es dormir bien aunque sea hoy, siempre estamos acampando y dormimos incómodamente ¡Quiero dormir bien esta noche!

..-

_**Capítulo 31:**__** Un completo desconocido.  
><strong>_

Ya estaban en el castillo más lujoso y bonito del lugar, se veía mucha gente adentro, servidumbre y todo, Kiseki y Kagome se quedaron a dormir esa noche, la gente trataba muy bien a Kiseki, no tomaban para nada en cuanta el hecho de que Kagome existiera, para ellos sólo existía Kiseki, lo halagaban, lo observaban, lo engrandecían, pero esto, raramente, parecía más que incomodar a Kiseki, aborrecerlo, esa era la palabra, Kiseki aborrecía el comportamiento de esas personas hacia él. Ya que Kagome estaba en aquel lugar, prácticamente la obligaron a vestirse como una hermosa china, su traje era rojo con unos estampados de dragones dorados, era manga corta y era el típico vestuario chino, no era gran cosa, el cabello se lo tuvo que tomar por completo, lo recogió y se puso unos palillos que dejaban algunas mechas sueltas.

Kagome caminaba por las afueras del castillo cuando se detuvo a mirar una gran pared de oro con tallado de dragón, tenía escrito una serie de nombres, pero desordenados, no entendió por qué le llamo la atención, pero de verdad era muy lindo y resplandecía con el sol, la gente pasaba por ahí y algunas se detenían, lo contemplaban y hacían una pequeña reverencia, luego se sorprendió al leer algo en la muralla, corrió hacia ella para verla mejor, estaba sin habla, ahí decía ¡Fugimi Kiseki! Reconocía ese nombre, era el nombre de ¡Kiseki! (Figimi Kiseki = Inmortal Milagro, en chino) por qué en esa muralla estaba su nombre ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué te sorprende ver su nombre ahí?- La interrumpió la chica de la gran trenza en su cabello, la cual le hablo en japonés- Bueno no es su verdadero nombre, pero creo que así lo llamas tu ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué te sorprende?- Pregunto.

-No entiendes, él no debería estar aquí, además no sé porque lo tratan así, recién me vengo a enterar de que es chino, es todo tan extraño, y ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que Kiseki no es su verdadero nombre?!- Le respondió confundida.

-Es la verdad, no es su nombre, es sólo uno de ellos, por favor que esperabas si ade..- no termino.

-Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad no es su nombre? ¿Quién es Kiseki? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿Por qué es tan importante? Mas bien ¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!- se desesperó.

-¡¿Viajas con él y no sabes nada?! ¡¿Qué clase de acompañante eres?!- Esas palabras le zumbaron como mil municiones en la oreja "¡¿Qué clase de acompañante eres?!" le zumbaba una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

-Yo...

-Es obvio que no sabes nada, mira él es...- No termino porque una mujer de edad mayor la llamo.

-¡Shiguma! ¡Shiguma! ¿Nǐ zài nǎlǐ? (Shiguma ¿Dónde estás?)- la llamaban.

-¡Wǒ zài zhèlǐ! ¡Wǒ huì hěn kuài! (¡Aquí estoy! ¡Voy en seguida!)- le respondió- Bueno tengo que irme...- le dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Dime, por favor dime- hablo Kagome, pero ya era tarde- ¿Quién es Kiseki?- susurro bajando la mirada.

¡Ah!- Se quejaba Inuyasha- No puedo creer que hayamos llegado a un lugar como éste.

-¿Por qué te quejas Inuyasha? ¡Es muy lindo!- decía Shippo, el cual estaba en su hombro.

-¡Esta lleno de maniáticos, Shippo! - Le grita Inuyasha.

-¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? Hay tantas bellas señoritas, indefensas, chinas, hermosas, esplendidas, de figura...- ¡Plaf! Golpe.

-Vamos, siga, siga hablando excelencia - Habló Sango con una mirada acechante, el monje rió nervioso.

-Y tan horribles, y gordas, y todo, y todo- Continuó Miroku.

-Será difícil encontrar esa joya aquí- dijo Kikyou.

-Es cierto, con tanta gente uno no sabe nada- Miro hacia una dirección- ¡Miren, vamos allá!-Insistió Shii muy contenta mientras se dirigía hacia unas estatuas, eran 8 animales diferentes; dragón, gato, pez, serpiente, camaleón, fénix, lobo, toro- Miren, estos son los ocho inmortales chinos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le preguntó Miroku.

-Había venido aquí antes, saben…- se dirigió hacia el gato- Me gusta la gata - dio una sonrisa.

-¿Gata? ¿Cómo sabes que es gata y no gato?- Pregunta Inuyasha.

-Porque es la única mujer del grupo, la cual es representada por una gata, Ho Hsiang-Ku, ese era su nombre… - una gran sonrisa malvada salió de su rostro y por unos segundos sus ojos se transformaron en los de un gato, pero ninguno del grupo logró notarlo, luego siguieron andando alejando de ese lugar de "los 8 inmortales chinos".

Kagome estaba en una habitación del castillo, se encontraba un poco melancólica cuando llego Kiseki.

-Hola Kagome- Saludo.

-Hola...- respondió muy bajo.

-Párese que algo le sucede- pensó y luego le pregunto- ¿Encontraste alguna pista?

-No.

-Yo tampoco, busque por todo este maldito lugar, pero no encontré nada - Suspiro- parece que nos tendremos que seguir quedando en este feo sitio.

Hubo un silencio enorme e incómodo.

-Sabes…- interrumpe Kagome- No encontré pistas sobre la joya, pero si encontré otra cosa...

-¿Qué, qué cosa? - Dijo medio preocupado mientras pensaba- Sabia que algo le sucedía.

-Dime... ¿Has visto la muralla de oro a unos cuantos metros del castillo?- Kiseki abrió bien los ojos, estaba un poco frustrado, temeroso.

-Tu expresión me dice que sí… ¿Por qué salía tu nombre en él?- Gira su cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿De... de que... de qué me estás hablando?

-No te hagas el tonto, tu sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo.

-No te entiendo ¡¿Qué demonio quieres saber?!- Le grito, estaba alterado

-¡Quiero saber por qué me mientes! ¡Eso quiero saber! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!

-¿Cuándo te he mentido? ¡¿Cuando?!- le grita.

-La chica que nos invitó al castillo me dijo que Kiseki no era tu verdadero nombre, que yo debería saberlo, que era obvio ¿Sabes lo que le respondí? ¡Que no, no sabía nada! Ella me dijo que cómo era posible ¡Me pregunto que qué clase de acompañante era! ¿Y sabes? Ella tiene razón ¡¿Qué clase de acompañante soy?! ¡Si no me cuentas absolutamente nada de tu vida! ¡Ella iba a seguir contándome, me iba a decir quien eras en realidad y si no hubiera sido por esa señora yo ya lo tendría claro!- le grita desesperada

-¿De qué me hablas? Esa tipa está loca ¡¿Por qué Kiseki no sería mi nombre?!

-¡No lo sé, dímelo tú! Nunca me cuentas nada, eres un completo desconocido para mí ¡Kiseki no sé nada de ti! ¡Nada!

-¿Pero qué quieres saber? ¡No hay nada que saber, mi vida ha sido como cualquiera, no tienes nada que saber de ella!

-¡Tú y yo sabemos que me estas mintiendo! ¡No sé si lo que me dices es cierto o no, nunca lo sé, nunca sé que puedo esperar de ti Kiseki! Tu sabes todo de mí ¿Pero yo…? Yo no sé nada ¡No sé quién eres! ¡Por favor mírame, estoy vestida como china en este palacio porque resultaste ser no tengo diablos qué cosa en este lugar, y me vengo a enterar de que eres chino!- Le grita.

-¿Qué te interesaba a ti o no lo que fuera yo? Qué te interesa a ti mi vida ¿Eh? ¡No hay nada que te incumba, nada, todo es mío! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Mío! ¡No tienes porqué saberlo!- Le grita.

-¿Por qué no me quieres abrir tu corazón?- le susurra- ¿Por qué me mientes tanto, por qué dices tantas estupideces? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué diablos no sé ni siquiera tu nombre?!- le dijo exaltada y desesperada.

-¡No, lo que te pasa a ti es que estas acostumbrada a que todos te cuenten todo! ¡Estas acostumbrada a que todos sean como él y te dejen su pasado como libro abierto y que tu pasees por el a tu gusto!- Le grita más alto aún, estaba que estallaba de la ira, Kagome nunca lo había visto así, pero ella igual estaba furiosa, no dejaría que la intimidara.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con él?! ¡Dímelo! ¡De quién hablas y quien te crees para decir eso!

-¡¿Eres tonta o te sacaron los sesos?! ¡INUYASHA, INUYASHA! ¡De él te hablo! Él dejo que pasearas de aquí para allá en el cuento de su pasado, pero yo no soy así, está claro que lo busques donde no está, pero yo no soy él ¡Entiende! ¡Yo no confío en ti! ¡En nadie! ¡En nada! ¡Mucho menos voy a relatarte mi pasado!

-¡Eres un tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡No dejare que me hables así, lo único que quiero es saber quién eres o porqué ocultas tanto tu pasado! ¡¿Qué tienes que ocultar?! ¡¿A qué le temes?! ¡¿Por qué no eres como él?! ¿Por qué no me puedes contar? ¿Por qué te cuenta tanto? - Kiseki la toma de los hombros apretándoselos bien fuete, a Kagome le dolió mucho, se puso brusco, como siempre que se enojaba, puso sus ojos endemoniados, esos ojos que a Kagome le daba miedo ver, a los que les temía inmensamente.

-¡No te atrevas a compárame con él! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Has lo que quieras, piensa en él, habla con él, no sé, lo que quieras, pero a mí no me metas con el! ¡¿Escuchaste?! Además, deja de hablar de mi pasado, porque eso es algo que tu jamás vas a saber ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡Es MI pasado y déjalo en paz! ¡Deja de entrometerte, no quiero que te metas más en mi puta vida!- Soltó a Kagome bruscamente y se fue lo más rápido que pudo aún con esa mirada fría y asesina.

Kagome callo de rodilla y no pudo hacer más que comenzar a llorar, llorar sin consuelo.

..-

_**Capítulo 32:**__** La criatura de fuego.  
><strong>_

Inuyasha y su grupo 'trataba' de caminar entre medio de tanta gente, cuando a lo lejos vieron a Kiseki que caminaba, pero estaba solo, Kagome no estaba con él.

-¡Kiseki!- Le grito Sango. Kiseki levanto la mirada para ver quien lo llamaba.

-¡Joven Kiseki, por aquí!- dijo Miroku.

-¿Ya aparecieron por aquí?- Dijo Kiseki mirando con mala cara a Inuyasha, ya que se podría decir que la mitad del pleito que tuvo con Kagome fue por culpa de él.

-Tranquilo, te aviso que nosotros tampoco estamos contentos de verte- le dijo Inuyasha de mal humor.

-Habla por ti, lo que es yo me da gusto, él es mucho más agradable que tú, por algo Kagome se fue con él y no se quedó contigo- Le dijo sarcástico Shippo, pero su única respuesta fueron una serie de golpes en su pobre cabeza enana, Shippo se largó a llorar donde Shii.

-¿Oye y dónde esta Kagome?- Le preguntó Inuyasha luego del espectáculo.

-Ah…- dijo un poco deprimido, pero luego cambio el volumen de la voz drásticamente, todos lo notaron- No sé y no me interesa, que haga lo que le dé la gana a mí ya no me importa.

-Al parecer han tenido una discusión- dijo de metido Miroku, Kiseki no respondió. Un chino se le acerco

-De yáoyán shì zhēn de, zhēn de shì nǐ! (Los rumores eran cierto, realmente es usted)- le dijo contento.

-¡Wǒ shuō, wǒ zhīdào zhè shuōhuà! ¡Gěi wǒ dāndú huò wǒ fāshì wǒ huì shā le nǐ! (¡Ya he dicho que no sé de qué hablan! ¡Déjame en paz o juro que te mato!) - Lo regaño Kiseki con unos ojos abominables, el anciano se fue corriendo.

-Zhè shì bù hǎo de wēixié rénmín (No es bueno amenazar a la gente)- dijo con una sonrisa Shii, todos quedaron con la boca abierta ¡¿Shii hablaba chino?! ¡¿Kiseki hablaba chino?! ¡¿Que pasaba ahí?! Luego de eso, Kiseki la miro con unos ojos aún más amenazadores.

-¿Shii tú hablas chino?- le pregunto Sango.

-Les dije que había venido antes, aprendí en ese entonces- mintió ella.

-Aah... pero hay algo que encuentro más extraño ¡¿Kiseki también habla chino?!- Dijo de nuevo sango confundido, pero antes de que Kiseki respondiera Kikyou dijo.

-Por favor ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Kiseki no sólo hablas chino, él es chino- todos quedaron boquiabiertos - Se nota en sus ropas.

-¿Es eso cierto Kiseki?- pregunta Shippo.

-¿Qué diferencia hay si lo soy o no?- dijo sarcástico, aún se notaba enfadado.

En el castillo Kagome estaba corriendo y corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, subió al entretecho del palacio para estar sola, ahí Kagome se sentó a llorar y a pensar.

-Es sólo un tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto ¡TONTO!- gritaba Kagome, pronto escucho un ruido- ¿Quien anda ahí?- se paró exaltada. Nadie respondió a su llamado, pero siguió sintiendo el mismo ruido de las tablas que indicaban que alguien caminaba, ella no estaba sola en aquél lugar- ¡¿Quien anda ahí?!- volvió a repetir, nadie contesto.

Kagome se dio vuelta ya que sintió un ruido detrás de ella, no había nada, volvió a mirar a adelante y frente a su rostro apareció la cara de una criatura semejante a un lobo, pero mucho más grande y con unos enormes colmillos, los cuales dos salían de su hocico (como los de Kirara transformada). Kagome al ver a la imponente criatura se quedó sin habla y con unos grandes ojos, la criatura había sido muy rápida, la había sorprendido totalmente. La criatura reía, tenía una risa aguda, de una mujer, pero no una muy joven, era una risa vieja y maligna que se reía de ella.

-¿Qui... quien... eres tú?- logro al fin articular Kagome.

-Ki Ki Ki- se reía la criatura, Kagome volvió a preguntar lo mismo, pero ahora sin tartamudear y mucho más segura de sí misma. La criatura seguía riéndose hasta que comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, Kagome retrocedía con cada paso del ser.

-Tú... eres tú, al fin una persona con poderes necesarios Ki Ki Ki - decía la criatura para seguir con su risa maligna.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Respóndeme!

-Tienes los poderes suficientes, sí, lo sé, lo presiento en mi ser, eres la mujer indicada ¡Con los poderes suficientes para liberarme! Ki Ki Ki- seguía el demonio.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Será mejor que me dejes en paz o te juro que te arrepentirás!- le dijo, pero enseguida quedo paralizada, había sentido la presencia de una joya, sí, ahora estaba segura, la criatura la tenía.

-La única que se arrepentirá aquí eres tu niña, pero morirás con el orgullo de haber liberado a un gran demonio ¡El más poderoso de todos! Ki Ki Ki- alardeaba.

En eso Kagome no espera más y comienza a correr hasta la escalera para bajar, la demonio reacciona igual de rápido que la vez anterior y logra alcanzarla sin gran esfuerzo, la toma de atrás de su traje (como las leonas toman a sus cachorros del pellejo sin hacerles daño) luego se dirige rápidamente hacia la pared para romperla creando un gran estruendo, y, como era el lugar más alto del fuerte, todos lo vieron, vieron a la enorme criatura salir de ese castillo.

Kiseki estaba hablando con el grupo de Inuyasha cuando sienten el gran estruendo, todos miran en la dirección escuchada para darse cuenta de la criatura, aunque ellos la veían más diminuta, ya que estaban lejos.

-¡Maldición, salió del castillo donde estábamos Kagome y yo!

-¡¿Que dices?!- dijo Inuyasha apresurado- O sea que puede estar en peligro.  
>Y antes de que los otros pudieran decir alguna cosa, ambos se fueron saltando para llegar hasta aquel lugar.<p>

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Ya suéltame!- Le decía Kagome.

-No te soltare, tú me ayudaras a libertarme Ki Ki Ki- Reía- Por eso deberás morir Ki Ki Ki , que lastima por ti, pero así son las cosas.

-Este demonio pretende matarme, no sé cómo ni de que está hablando, pero debo escapar lo antes posible o no viviré para contarlo- Pensaba la secuestrada.

La demonio pasaba por el lugar como si nada, hacía trizas unas cuantas tiendas, techos y todo lo que encontraba a su paso, la gente gritaba y se desesperaba, pero no le importaba mucho hasta que aparecieron Kiseki e Inuyasha. El hanyou le dio una patada en la cabeza, tan fuerte que esta soltó a Kagome, pero Kiseki la atrapo en el aire, y mientras bajaban…

-¡Suéltame, suéltame!- Decía Kagome moviéndose de aquí para allá para que Kiseki la soltara- ¡Déjame en paz!

Kiseki finalmente la soltó- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Le grito.

-No quiero que me toques ¿Oíste? ¡No me toques!

-¡Has lo que quieras!- Le grito.

En eso volvió la demonio, pero esta vez de su cuerpo salían flamas de fuego, la cuales comenzaron a quemar de a poco el lugar, ésta ataco a los dos chicos justo cuando llegaban los otros, Kikyou lanzo una de sus flechas, la cual causo algún efecto, pero no totalmente, lo único que logró es que ésta atacara a Kirara, quien volvió a su estado pequeño. Sango lanzo el bumerang, pero ésta lo golpeó, el arma cayó y se incrusto en la tierra, cuando Sango fue por él se quemó la mano, ya que el bumerang estaba muy calienta por su pasada por el cuerpo flameante de la demonio, luego de que ésta los atacara a todos volvió a su estado normal y tomo nuevamente a Kagome, los otros no alcanzaron a seguirlas.

..-

_**Capítulo 33:**__** Detalles entre las llamas.**_

La demonio se llevó a Kagome de aquél lugar, siguieron adelante saltando de aquí a allá hasta llegar a un lugar similar a un templo, el cual, dentro era una gran habitación que al centro tenía un gran pilar. El demonio suelta a Kagome y algunos mechones de su pelaje comenzaron a estirarse, tomaron a Kagome de sus muñecas y la amarraron contra el pilar.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Déjame ir!- gritaba Kagome.

-Ni lo sueñes, si tu vida muere y tu alma llega a mi seré al fin liberada Ki Ki Ki – reía.

-Pero si ya eres libre, puedes moverte, atacar ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

-No lo entiendes, si yo no tuviera esta joya - Le muestra la joya roja- no podría hacer todo lo que tú dices, por eso he esperado pacientemente a que aparezca alguien como tú para así poder salir de este lugar. He debido esconderme para que no me volvieran a sellar ¡Pero ahora que te he encontrado no hay más razón para eso!-le responde- Ki Ki Ki – ríe.

Mientras, el lugar donde estaban Inuyasha y los otros se había comenzado a incendiar, la pequeña llamita que había dejado la criatura ahora se había convertido en una gran llama que mantenía prisionera a tres casas y eso de seguro seguiría prolongándose, la gente huía del fuego y entre las llamas se escuchaba uno que otro grito de ayuda.

-¡Maldita sea, esa cosa se la llevo!- Gruñía Inuyasha.

-¿No la seguirás?- Le pregunta Kikyou seriamente.

-Bueno... yo…- tartamudeo Inuyasha mirando a Kikyou.

-Síguela - interrumpió la voz de Kiseki, todos quedaron extrañados.

-Ya viste, esa niña no me quiere cerca - dijo Kiseki con desagrado - Seré de más ayuda acá que allá.

-En ese caso debo llegar lo antes posible- dijo con un brinco alejándose de aquel lugar.

-Muy bien, estos son tus últimos momentos de vida Ki Ki Ki- Reía para transformar su cuerpo en fuego, luego lanzo de su boca una cuantas llamas, lo que hizo que el lugar comenzara a incendiarse- Te quemare junto a este lugar, así tus almas vendrán a mí y seré liberada Ki Ki Ki.

-¡Ya verás que nada de esto te resultara!

-Ki Ki Ki- rió para luego marcharse.

Ya había pasado un tiempo y el lugar estaba cubierto en llamas junto con Kagome dentro, quien hacía enormes esfuerzos para quitar sus ataduras, pero le fue imposible, Kagome tosía mucho, había comenzado a asfixiarse, estaba de rodillas, su cuerpo no había aguantado lo suficiente, seguía tosiendo por el humo, no quería cerrar su ojos, pero esto fue mucho más fuerte que ella, se desmayó entre las llamas.

Afuera estaba la demonio observando, mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto de fuego hasta que al fin llega Inuyasha.

-¡Bestia infernal! ¡¿Dónde tienes a Kagome?!

-Ella está adentro viendo sus últimos momentos o quizás ya esté muerta Ki Ki Ki- Reía, esta respuesta no le agrado para nada a Inuyasha, el cual gruño para luego hacer un movimiento con la intención de llegar a las llamas, pero la otra intervino-"¡No te dejare pasar! Antes debes de matarme, cosa imposible para ti ¡Ya que eres sólo un insignificante hanyou!

-¡No me subestimes!- desenfunda a Tessaiga- Si tengo que matarte para pasar, lo haré con gusto si así lo prefieres ¡Será tu fin!- termina diciendo esto en un brinco.

La demonio le lanzo un feroz aliento de fuego que lo hizo retroceder para luego seguir atacando, mientras el fuego se prolongaba, la criatura esquivaba todos sus ataques, seguían y seguían combatiendo hasta que ésta ataco fuertemente a Inuyasha, éste cae mal herido, no se podía levantar, la demonio se acercó a él peligrosamente, Inuyasha observo la casa, la cual ya se volvía sólo cenizas, se imaginó a una Kagome muerta y su cuerpo completamente calcinado, de aquella imagen saca energía para seguir luchando para lograr salvar a Kagome, se pone de pie, la demonio le lanza un alieno de fuego, Inuyasha agita la Tessaiga y realiza el Bakuryūha, así la demonio acabo destrozada por su propio ataque, Inuyasha se apresura al lugar, entra y ve a Kagome.

Kiseki estaba sacando a la multitud del fuego que se había prolongado bastante, la gente gritaba a más no poder, Sango y Miroku también ayudaban a sacar a la gente, Kiseki se adentra en una casa para sacar a un mujer junto a su hijo, el youkai levanta el palo que la tenía atrapada y los ayuda a salir, la casa estaba llena de fuego por dentro y por fuera, antes de salir Kiseki siente que alguien lo llama, creyó que era otra persona en apuros, así que cuando salió de la casa dejo a la mujer y al niño y volvió a entrar, busco entre el fuego, se caían las cosas y habían pequeños derrumbes.

-Kiseki…- Se escucha la voz de una mujer que lo llama

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!

-Kiseki...- Se volvió a escuchar, pero de otro extremo.

-¿Está en apuros? ¿Necesita ayuda? ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?!- No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio, comenzó a preocuparse.

-Kiseki… - volvió a oírse entre las llamas, pero del otro extremo de la casa, Kiseki se da vuelta para averiguar, no había nada, luego comienza a girar en su lugar, para observar bien, no había nada, ni nadie, sólo el fuego- Kiseki - Se escucha bruscamente tras él, pero esta vez muy cerca, era como si lo estuviera rodeando, se giró bruscamente para ver, no había nada, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado para seguir inspeccionando el lugar con la vista, en eso rápidamente una mano toca su hombro por detrás, del miedo se dio media vuelta tan rápido como pudo, pero ante la reacción lenta y el susto cayó rápidamente en unos escombros del lugar, divisando una figura femenina frente a él.

Inuyasha corrió hacia Kagome tapándose la boca por el humo del lugar, al llegar con ella rompe sus ataduras, ella cae desmayada en sus brazos.

-Kagome, Kagome- Inuyasha la mueve y le da unas cuantas palmadas en su rostro para que despertara, no había reacción de parte de ella- Por favor, Kagome, no me hagas esto, perdón por no llegar a tiempo, por favor abre tus ojos, Kagome, por favor abre tus ojos - suplicaba Inuyasha nervioso- Kagome...

Kiseki yace en el suelo desconcertado por el susto que tuvo, subió su mirada para ver frente a él una hermosa muchacha de cabellos chocolate, el cual era muy largo y estaba sujeto con dos pequeñas amarras al lado de su rostro, bestia igual que Kikyou, lo que hizo saber que era una miko de pieles claras y pálidas que lo miraba con una enorme dulzura en sus ojos y una sonrisa demostrativa de cariño. La muchacha extiende su mano a Kiseki para ayudarlo a levantarse, Kiseki recibe su mano anonadada, se pone de pie sin dejar de mirarla fijamente y lo único que pudo decir en forma de susurro es:

-Saiyo…- Ella le regala una cálida sonrisa- Pero tú... ¿Qué haces aquí…? Tu estas...

-¿Muerta? Sí, lo sé, pero se me es posible excepciones- Le respondió con una risa en sus labios, Kiseki responde con una llena de dulzura-Debo hablarte- Al final la muchacha habló seriamente.

-¿Que sucede?

-Debes salir de este lugar, a no ser que quiera que él regrese…

-Pero tengo que...

-No Kiseki... Debes irte (del fuerte chino) Que no te importen las joyas, que nada te importe, si te quedas él vendrá...

Silencio, era todo lo que se escuchaba, a excepción de la vida propia que hacía notar que tenía el fuego a su alrededor, Kiseki habla nuevamente.

-Entonces creo que debería quedarme- Fue la respuesta de él con una sonrisa un tanto apagada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Habló ella sin comprenderlo.

-Si me quedo, él vendrá, y si viene, tú estarás feliz- Le dijo aún con esa sonrisa apagada.

-No, eso no es cierto- Regalándole su dulce mirada siempre acompañada de su sonrisa.

Kiseki nuevamente guardo silencio, la miro y volvió a responder - Que curioso, hace ya tanto de tu muerte y aún te conozco como la palma de mi mano, con sólo ver tus ojos sé que me mientes- Saiyo abrió un poco más sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-No podría soportar tu perdida, por favor vete y no vuelvas.

-No me importa, debo quedarme, lo prometí.

-Si te quedas te aseguro que él volverá.

-¿Y qué con eso? Si vuelve o no, no creo que tenga algún sentido.

-Eso lo dices ahora- una pausa- luego te llegara el arrepentimiento.

-No...- pausa- Quizás te haga feliz un momento.

-Yo seré feliz si tú permaneces aquí- Kiseki la mira con una infinita ternura, como nunca había mirado a nadie, ella se acerca un tanto a él.- Recuerda que mi entero corazón será perpetuamente para ustedes dos- con su dedo toca donde se encuentra el corazón de Kiseki, el entiende de inmediato (Seguro ustedes no, deberán esperar, ya lo sabrán) Luego ésta comienza a acercar su rostro al de él.

Y al mismo tiempo que sucede esto se logra ver a Inuyasha haciendo el mismo acto que Saiyo, pero con Kagome, ambos se acercan lentamente al otro (Saiyo a Kiseki; Inuyasha a Kagome) hasta tocas su labios. Kiseki responde el dulce beso de Saiyo acariciando su rostro, en el caso de Kagome no, seguía desmayada, ambas parejas se separan.

Kagome comienza a abrir suavemente sus ojos, para ser recibida por unos preocupados ojos dorados. Mientras que Saiyo, al momento de separarse de Kiseki, comienza a desaparecer y a transformarse en polvo brilloso color dorado, no se marcha sin antes decirle a Kiseki:

-No olvides que tu destino no está escrito- La despedida, su dulce sonrisa y una suave caricia en el rostro de Kiseki.

-Inuyasha...- Susurra lentamente Kagome al verlo ahí.

-¡Kagome!- Se alegra- Al fin estas despierta- Kagome le da una ligera sonrisa, Inuyasha se dispone a sacarla del lugar rápidamente, la toma como siempre la tomaba y la saca del fuego, una vez afuera Inuyasha ve un pequeño destello en el suelo, era la joya, la recoge, va lentamente hacía Kagome, la sienta y le muestra la joya.

-Toma esto es tuyo.

-Inu... yasha.- estaba sorprendida.

-Anda, tómala, te pertenece.

-No la tomare.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Pero que dices?! ¿Cómo que no la tomaras?

-Es tuya Inuyasha.

-Pero…

-Sólo quédatela, te pertenece - Dándole una sonrisa, Inuyasha se la responde y guarda la joya- Llévame con Kiseki y los otros.

-Está bien...- Responde un poco de mal humor al escuchar el nombre de Kiseki, luego la vuelve a tomar para llevársela junto a los otros.

Ya todos estaban reunidos fuera del fuerte chino cuando Inuyasha y Kagome vuelven.

-Al fin vuelven- dice Shii.

-¡Kagome!- Salta Shippo.

-¡Shippo que alegría!

-¿Kagome cómo te encuentras?

-Ya estoy mejor, no fue nada.

Kikyou miraba seriamente a Inuyasha, Kagome pega un vistazo a Kiseki que tenía perdida la mirada en el horizonte.

-Kiseki...

-¿Ah?

-Inuyasha se quedó con la joya, es que él...- No termino de hablar.

-Ah, no, no te preocupes, está bien… ¿Nos vamos? Quiero volver con Tei.

-Eh… Sí- estaba totalmente sorprendida ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿De cuándo tan comprensivo? Kiseki y Kagome se despidieron de los otros, Inuyasha miraba mal a Kiseki, pero éste no lo daba por vivo.

Kagome ya estaba cambiada de ropa, en el camino tras unos arbustos se volvió a su atuendo original, caminaba junto a Kiseki.

-Kiseki... Lo siento, este viaje fue sólo una perdida, te obligue a quedarnos y eso que detestabas ese lugar.

-No importa- dijo contento –a pesar de que odio a esa gente, del fuego, de la discusión y de que al final de todo Inuyasha se quedó con la joya, valió la pena este viaje- Respondió. Kagome quedo boquiabierta.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Kiseki se detuvo, miro al cielo y dijo- Porque pude verla y hablarle- Volvió a caminar - Pude ver a Saiyo- dijo como si Kagome no se encontrara con él.

-¿La vio? ¿Hablo con ella? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Saiyo no está muerta? ¿Qué sucedió, acaso aprovecho mi ausencia para verla…? ¿Por qué, por qué ella? Su felicidad siempre depende de ella... - pensó un poco deprimida.

-¡Ey, no te quedes atrás!- Le grito Kiseki de más adelante- ¡Acuérdate que estaba apurado, tengo que hablar con Tei!

-¡Si, ya voy!

-¡Apúrate, apúrate, debemos apresurarnos!

-"¡Sí! ¡Te dije que ya iba! ¡Uy, pero que insoportable!

-Deja de quejarte tanto y muévete...

-¡Ya cállate!- Contesto molesta a sus burlas mientras seguían con su camino.


	12. Chapter 12

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

_**Capítulo 34**__**: ¡Perdidos!**_

Kagome y Kiseki estaban dentro de un bosque, un poco perdidos y desesperados sin encontrar el camino. Kiseki caminaba a un lado, luego al otro, Kagome lo seguía de mal humor y, de la desesperación, Kiseki agarra su cabeza y se comienza a sacudir el cabello de manera frustrada para luego dar un gran grito.

-¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR DÓNDE ESTAMOS?!- Grito desesperado y sin más paciencia, mientras que por el grito una bandada de pájaros había escapado.

-Sigamos por aquí, yo conozco un atajo así llegaremos más rápido con Tei- Habló Kagome imitando la voz de Kiseki de manera burlesca para luego gritarle mientras él miraba al cielo desesperado buscando una supuesta y milagrosa señal del cielo- ¡YA PASARON TRES DIAS Y AÚN NO LLEGAMOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTA TU SUPUESTO ATAJO?!- Estaba enfadadísima, al escuchar esto Kiseki pone una cara de desagrado.

-¿Que insinúas? ¡¿Que tuve la culpa de que nos perdiéramos aquí?!

-No lo insinúo… ¡LO ESTOY DICIENDO!

-¡¿Qué?! No te victimices niñita- apuntándola con el dedo en su cara- ¡También es tu culpa!

-No lo es y apuesto que encontrare antes que tú la salida, porque con tu sentido de la orientación ¡No llegamos a ninguna parte!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú sí que terminarías perdidisima!

-¡Sí, pero de seguro menos que tú!

-Si claro. Yo seré el primero que salga de acá y tú te quedaras llorando ¡Pidiendo un rescate!

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No será al revés?

-No, no lo será.

-¡Pues yo creo que sí!

Ambos se miraron con ojos desafiantes, tenían las frentes pegadas mirándose con mala cara y un rayo salía de la frente de uno para chocar en la del otro, cuando escuchan unas voces más allá, miraron rápidamente, se pegaron una mirada veloz de medios asustados y Kagome salió corriendo en dirección a las voces.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No me ganaras, yo saldré de aquí primero!- dijo mientras comenzaba a perseguirla para llegar a las voces antes.

Kagome corría saltando un poco de aquí para allá, Kiseki la seguía como podía, estaba demasiado cansado de tanto caminar y a veces de cargar en su espalda a Kagome, que en las noches dormía por que Kiseki se resignaba a descansar, sólo quería llegar así que mientras ella dormía él la cargaba y buscaba la salida. Al fin la alcanzo para estar al lado de ella, ambos hacían competencia ¿Quién llegaría primero? las voces se oían cada vez más y más fuerte.

-Ni creas que llegaras antes.

-No lo creo, sé que llegare antes, porque de seguro querrás tomarte un atajo y terminaras perdiéndote tres días ¡EN EL BOSQUE!- se bufo de él sarcásticamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca, saldré de aquí!

-¡Yo saldré de aquí, tú no!

-¿Ah sí? Eso lo quiero ver.

-Espera un momento que de inmediato lo veras.

-No si llego primero- Adelanta un poco la velocidad.

Kagome comienza a quedar atrás, pero hace un esfuerzo y lo vuelve a alcanzar y lo sujeta de la ropa para que no se adelante.

-¡Ey! ¡Suéltame tramposa!

-¡No lo haré!

Kiseki comienza a jalar, pero Kagome no lo suelta, ella le da un empujón que lo hizo resbalarse, Kagome siguió corriendo como pudo, Kiseki volvió a estar al lado de ella, mutuamente comenzaron a darse empujones y a tener resbalones, pero no se caían, alcanzaban a sujetarse para seguir corriendo y tratando de hacer lo que fuera para que el otro no llegara antes, mientras las voces se acercaban cada vez más.

En ese mismo momento en un camino se veía a un grupo que conversaba caminando por el camino, un chico andaba con un haory rojo, éste se detuvo de improvisto al escuchar que algo se acercaba

-¿Qué será eso?

-No lo sé, pero suena como si viniera hacia nosotros- dijo un pequeño zorrito presente.

El joven volvió a girar la mirada hacia los arbustos para ver que una chica y un chico salían desesperados de uno de ellos, los extraños se abalanzaron contra él, lo que causo que los tres se vinieran abajo cayendo la chica y el chico sobre el de haory rojo. Kiseki y Kagome se miraron velozmente, Kiseki alcanzo a reaccionar y hacer lo que Kagome tenía pensado hacer, le dio un ligero empujón a Kagome y la saco del medio para luego tomar al chico de haory por sus ropas cerca del cuello para zamarrearlo diciéndole desesperado:

-¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí! ¡No aguanto más, sácame de aquí!

El chico del haory lo miro con una cara de extrañado total, luego ambos se miraron bien, Kiseki aún estaba encima de él, abrieron bien sus ojos y se separaron rápidamente para luego decir enojados.

-¡TU!- Indicándose con el dedo.

-Oh vaya, que gran encuentro - Susurro Sango a Miroku.

-¿Pero qué demonios te crees? ¡¿Por qué me tratas así?!- Le grita Inuyasha.

-¡Creí que eras otra persona!

-¡¿Y por qué demonios se fueron ambos contra mí como unos locos?! ¡¿Qué hacían en el bosque?!- Siguió regañando Inuyasha. Kagome se paró rápidamente y se dispuso a responder.

-Pues si "Don: Yo me sé un atajo para llegar más pronto" no hubiera hecho que nos perdiéramos ¡Esto no hubiera sucedido!- dijo indignada.

-¿Perdidos?- dijo Shii entre extrañada y riéndose.

-Pues si "Doña: Por aquí se ve más seguro" No hubiera hecho que nos fuéramos en el atajo por un lugar que no conocía y que supuestamente era más seguro ¡Esto no hubiera pasado!- dijo Kiseki mirando enfurecido a Kagome.

-Pues si "Don: Estoy seguro de que es por aquí, no te preocupes" No hubiera insistido tanto, yo no me hubiera dado la caída de mi vida y no andaría de mal humor ¡Y esto definitivamente no hubiera pasado!

-Pues si "Doña: Tengo sueño, debemos descansar" No se hubiera quedado dormida, no hubiera tenido que llevarla en mi espalda estas tres noches y no estaría tan cansado, además de que habríamos encontrado la salida mucho antes ¡Y claramente esto no hubiera pasado!

-Como quieras o no yo salí del bosque primero.

-¡No! Sí que te faya la vista ¿No? Yo salte antes que tu.

-¡Pero yo llegue antes!

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas, yo caí antes encima de este sujeto!

-¡No, yo fui! ¡Si yo no te hubiera indicado el camino tú ni siquiera abrías llegado!

-¡Y si yo no te hubiera cargado todas las noches todavía estaríamos en medio del bosque!

-Yo creo que... - interrumpió Inuyasha, pero fue callado inmediatamente.

-¡TU TE CALLAS!- Gritaron en conjunto Kiseki y Kagome, luego recuperaron el aire agitados mientras se miraban con enfado.

Kiseki corrió donde Inuyasha y lo tomo de un brazo-¡Gracia a su entupida voz pude salir antes del bosque!

-¡¿Cómo fue que llamaste a mi voz?!- Grito enfurecido.

Kagome se apresura y toma el otro brazo de Inuyasha- ¡No, yo pude salir gracias a él!- Tiro de su brazo.

-¡Yo!- dijo Kiseki mientras tiraba del otro extremo.

-¡Yo!- Kagome volvió a tirar.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Ayúdenme!- Inuyasha

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Mis brazos!- Inuyasha sufría.

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Yo!

-¡Ya basta!- Grita Inuyasha dándole un empujón a ambos para que lo soltaran. Tanto Kiseki como Kagome pusieron mala cara.

-Yo creo que ambos salieron al mismo tiempo- dijo Sango.

-No, yo creo que la señorita salió primero- Habló Miroku.

-No, yo vi claramente que fue Kiseki.- dijo Shii.

-No, yo creo haber visto a Kagome- dijo Shippo.

-No, párese que fueron ambos- dijo Kikyou.

-¡¿Podrían callarse?! ¡No los animen a seguir maltratándome! – Grito Inuyasha desesperado.

Paso un rato y seguían ahí los tres de mal humor, algunos conversaban entre si hasta que escucharon un pequeño estruendo en el bosque.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Miroku.

-No sé, debe haber sido cualquier cosa.- Dice Inuyasha sin ánimos.

-Será mejor ir a ver- Sugirió Kagome.

-Yo también creo eso -dijo Miroku.

-No debió ser nada- dijo Kikyou.

-Sigo pensando que debemos ir a ver.

-Yo también- dijo Kagome.

-No, es sólo para perder el tiempo- Volvió a decir Inuyasha.

-¿Señorita Kagome le parece si vamos a echar un vistazo?

-Sí, me párese bien- Así que ambos fueron solos a revisar mientras los otros tuvieron que esperar.

-Vaya, que aburrimiento más grande- Pensaba Shii- Se me ocurrió algo para hacer el ambiente un poco más divertido- Risa picara- Sí, usare esto- Pone sus manos detrás suyo y de su manga saco una pequeña perlita color ámbar (No es una de la joyas) - Esto será divertido- Suelta la perlita para que cayera en la fría tierra, luego se hizo la desmayada.

-¡Ey, Shii!- grita Inuyasha - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-¡Shii!- gritaron todos menos Kikyou y Kiseki que no les interesaba, Inuyasha se agacho un poco para ver que le pasaba, pero un ambiente extraño le llego al rostro, como un polvo que lo hizo dormitar un poco, se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar, sus ojos se achicaban, ese mismo polvo ataco a todos los demás, poco a poco todos cayeron, el último en pie fue Kiseki que le dijo a Shii:

-¡Maldición, Ho Hsiang-Ku! ¿Qué nos hiciste? ¡Responde! ¡Sé que me escuchas, sé que no te ha pasado nada! ¡Te conozco, responde!- decía mientras caía de rodillas.

Shii responde mientas está en el suelo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente.

-Yo también creí conocerte alguna vez, pero los dioses también nos equivocamos ¿No?- Risa malvada- Tú debes saber bien de eso, mucho más que yo...- Volvió a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

-¡Cállate!- Grito para susurrar mientras se desmayaba- Tú no sabes lo que ocurrió...- cayó en la tierra igual que los otro...

Había pasado un rato, Kagome y Miroku llegaban al lugar.

-Al fin de al cabo ellos tenían razón, no había nada, fue solo un árbol- Le decía Kagome a Miroku mientras caminaban.

-Sí, pero no tiene nada de malo ir a ver, además ha servido para que se tranquilizara.

-Sí, creo que si –Rió nerviosamente hasta que al fin llegaron y vieron la escena, todos desmayados en el suelo.

_**Capítulo 35:**__** Una extraña confusión.**__  
><em>

Ambos miraron anonadados la escena.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntaba Miroku.

-¿Por qué están todos desmayados?-Kagome.

-Señorita ayúdeme a despertarlos- Kagome asiente con la cabeza y luego se acerca a Inuyasha que era el que tenía más cerca, mientras que Miroku se fue con Shii que también estaba muy cerca.  
>Kagome se inca al lado de Inuyasha y comienza a mover sus hombros con el fin de despertarlo.<p>

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha por favor despierta.- Inuyasha comienza a abrir sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a Kagome, un segundo después, la vio como radiada de rosas y corazones, un leve rubor en sus mejillas (Efectos del polvito).

-Inuyasha menos mal que despiertas- Inuyasha la miraba embobado- Despierta a Sango mientras despierto a los otros.

-Si...- dice suavemente Inuyasha, y como tonto, se para lentamente y mueve rápidamente a Sango-Despierta...- le dice sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

Sango abre lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha y un segundo después lo vio con un entorno de rosas y corazones infinitos (¿Ya entendieron? gracias a ese polvito ellos se desmayan y al despertar se enamoran como de la primera persona que ven). Inuyasha no tomo en cuenta a Sango y se fue rápido donde Kagome que trataba de despertar a Shippo.

Sango se levantó rápidamente y trato de seguir a Inuyasha, pero tropieza con Kiseki y por el golpe éste despierta velozmente, obviamente lo primero que vio fue a Sango botada en el suelo, le paso lo mismo que a los otros, pero con Sango.

Kagome trataba de despertar a Shippo, Shippo despierta, pero él tenía la cabeza para el otro lado y lo primero que ve es a Miroku tratando de despertar a Shii, obviamente le ocurrió lo mismo.  
>Kiseki trata de levantar a Sango, ella no lo toma en cuenta porque está perdida mirado a Inuyasha con rubor, y por el ruido de las conversaciones y el griterío, Kirara despierta, lo primero que vio fue a Kikyou desmayada, le paso lo mismo, Kirara corre donde esta Kikyou y con la patita la trata de despertar, ella despierta y se levanta rápidamente, lo que hace que Kirara se caiga y, lo primero que ve es ¡A Kiseki! lo mismo ocurre…<p>

Mientras que Miroku todavía trata de despertar a una Shii que se hacia la desmayada hasta que se deja de hacer la desmayada y abre los ojos.

-¡Shii! ¿Cómo estás? ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- Shii lo mira y, sólo por diversión y para que no sospecharan de ella, finge que le ha ocurrido lo mismo que a los demás y responde.

-Yo... ¡Yo estoy muy enamorada de ti!- Lo abrasa casi para estrangularlo.

-Pero qué te pasa, Shii que cosas dices. Bueno, es obvio que me gustaría tener un hijo contigo y todo eso, pero en este momento de mi vida no sé qué hacer, bueno, exterminar a Naraku, pero mira ¡Si Sanguito me ve así me mata!

-¡Te amo mi Miroku!- decía sin poner atención.

-¡¿Ah?! Bueno, si sé que soy todo un galán, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Shippo ve la escena, se enfada y rápidamente corre hacia allá, se lanza contra Shii y le comienza a jalar el cabello-¡Suelta a mi Miroku, fea!

-¡Suéltame enano, él es mío!

-¡Yo lo conocí primero, me quiere más, él es mío!

-¡Es mío!

-¡¿Pero qué demonio pasa aquí?!- grita Miroku. Shippo salta rápidamente a sus brazos.

-¡Miroku te quiero tanto!

-Parece que todos me quieren- ríe nervioso.

-Dame un besito ¿Sí?- Le dice Shippo enseñándole su boca, Miroku lo suelta rápidamente asustadísimo.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

-¡Pasa que nuestro amor pequeño debe renacer!

-¡¿Pero de que hablas?! ¡A MI ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES! No merezco esto- llora.

-Sí, por eso es que él me ama a mí- dice Shii y lo vuelve a abrasar.

-¡No, es mío!- Grita Shippo, el cual también abrasa a Miroku

-¡Alguien que me ayude! ¡Sanguito!- La llama, pero Sango estaba demasiado ocupada viendo a Inuyasha.

-Kagome estás muy linda ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?- le dice Inuyasha

-¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien? ¿No te diste un golpe?- Pregunta una extrañadísima Kagome.

-No hermosura, no me he golpeado ¿Dónde iremos?- Kagome puso una cara de no creer lo que decía. En eso llega Sango que toma de imprevisto el brazo de Inuyasha, él la queda mirando.

-¿Inuyasha dónde me invitaras a salir?

-Estoy invitando a Kagome.

-¿Entonces no me quieres? ¿Cómo dices eso? ¿Esa tonta, te gusta más?

-¡Sango, no me llames así! Además… ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!- Kagome no entendía nada.

-Pasa que eres una traidora ¡Me estas quitando a Inuyasha!- Le reclama Sango.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no te he quitado nada! ¡¿Y qué pasa con Miroku?!

-¿Quién es ese tal Miroku?- Responde Sango.

Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo así? ¿Estás loca?- Kagome estaba frustrada.

-Sí, loca de amor por Inuyasha – Respondió sonriente.

-¡Ey! Yo quiero a mi Kagome, no a ti- Habló Inuyasha.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- Se preguntaba Kagome totalmente choqueada.

-¡Ayúdenme!- gritaba Miroku, Kagome gira su cabeza para ver.

-¡¿Shii y Shippo peleándose por el monje Miroku?! ¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todos?!- Kagome no aguantaba más la frustración.

-¿Acaso no me quieres a mí?- continuaba Sango hablándole a Inuyasha.

-¡No, yo quiero a mi Kagome!

-En ese caso tendré que obligarte a amarme hasta que me ames- Toma sus manos.

-¡Me va a dar un infarto! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!- Grita Kagome

En eso, una patada en la cara le llega a Inuyasha, el cual se echa para atrás por el golpe, le queda un zapato marcado.

-¡No toques a Sango, ella es mía, ándate con Kagome!- era Kiseki.

-¡No golpes a Inuyasha!- Grita Sango.

-¡¿Kiseki tú también?!- Kagome no lo podía creer.

-¡Alguien que me ayude por favor!- seguía gritando Miroku- ¡SANGUITO AYUDAME!

-¡No tengo tiempo para ayudarte, debo recuperar a mi amado Inuyasha!- Le grita Sango.

-¿Sanguito? ¡No, esto es una pesadilla! ¡No me abandones Sango!- grita Miroku, pero ella no lo toma encuesta y se va a abrazar a Inuyasha, lo que deja a Miroku con la cara blanca de la sorpresa para luego ponerse a llorar- ¡Sango!

-¡Suéltala imbécil!- Le grita Kiseki a Inuyasha.

-¡Ella no me quiere soltar!

-¡Pues oblígala!

-¡No! ¡Yo te quiero mucho, Inuyasha!- Sango.

-¡Sango ven! - Kiseki la jala para que soltara a Inuyasha, ésta no lo quería soltar, le costó zafarla de él, pero lo logro.

-¡Woo! ¡Al fin me zafe de la loca!- Festeja Inuyasha.

-¡No la llames loca! Es una ternura - Habla Kiseki que luego la abraza.

-¡SUELTAME, YO QUIERO A INUYASHA!- Pero Kiseki no la soltaba.

-¡No te soltare, no te dejare ir con él!- Sango se zafa nuevamente para ir tras Inuyasha, él sale corriendo y Sango lo persigue.

-¡Sanguito, no!- Grita Miroku desde el otro extremo sufriendo.

-¡Sango!- grita Kiseki, pero alguien le tapa los ojos.

-¡¿Pero quién es?! ¡Suéltenme!- se libera y se da vuelta, era Kikyou.

-Hola.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Sango!- La ignoro para luego llamar a su amada y hace un movimiento para seguir a Sango, sin embargo, Kikyou lo detiene.

-Tú no te vas, me perteneces- lo abrasa.

-¡Suéltame!- Kiseki trata de alejarla.

-No quiero.

-¡Te dijo que lo soltaras! ¡¿Por qué no lo sueltas?!- Le dice enfadada Kagome.

-Tú te callas, no seas intrusa y vete con Inuyasha.

-¡Que dices, se supone que querías a Inuyasha!

-Mi corazón es únicamente para este hombre- dice mirando a Kiseki.

-Pero el mío es de Sango ¡Así que suéltame!- Grita él.

-¡¿La prefieres a ella?! Entonces tendré que matarla.

-Pero qué demonios dices, si la matas, te mato a ti.

-No podrás porque me quieres.

-¡Ya te dije que quiero a Sango!- En eso llega Kirara que se abalanza en la cabeza de Kiseki y comienza a arañarlo-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Suéltame, cosa, suéltame!- Le grita tratando de sacársela de su cabeza, Kirara salta y se transforma- ¿Quieres pelear? Bueno, te lo daré para que me dejes de molestar.

Kirara comienza a atacar a Kiseki, pero éste también la ataca dándole unos golpes, la otra queda media adolorida, pero como era terca seguía peleando.

-¡Ya basta, no debes pelear por mí!- le dice Kikyou volviendo a abrazar a Kiseki.

-¡No peleo por ti! …Ahora que lo recuerdo ¡¿Dónde esta Sango?!

-¡Olvídate de ella!

-¡Jamás!- se zafa de Kikyou y sale corriendo.

Mientras, Inuyasha corría y corría, sin embargo, Sango igual lo alcanza.

-¡Alejarte de mí loca!

-¡No, te quiero demasiado!

-¡Loca!

-¡Sí! ¡Por ti!

Inuyasha vuelve a llegar donde estaba Kagome dejando atrás a Sango.

-Kagome, debemos irnos de aquí ¡Hay una loca que me persigue!

-¡Te refieres a Sango!

-Sí, como se llame ¡Vamos, debemos irnos pronto!- La trata de abrazar.

-¡Inuyasha, cálmate! De seguro tienen un hechizo, debemos romperlo.

-No me interesa romper el hechizo, Kagome.

-¡Basta! Esto no es así ¡No puede ser así!

-¡Kagome debemos irnos!

-Inuyasha no, no sabes lo que dices.

-Claro que sé- Inuyasha iba a abrasarla pero…

-¡OSOWARI!- ¡Paf! quedo plantado en el suelo.

Mientras, Sango estaba en el bosque buscando a Inuyasha

-¡Sango al fin te encuentro!- Era Kiseki que la abrasa.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Deja de perseguir a ese tonto y quédate conmigo!

-¡Nunca!

En eso alguien lanzo una flecha, Kiseki alcanza a reaccionar y a salvar a Sango porque la flecha iba directamente a ella. Desde los arbusto sale Kikyou con su arco y flechas en mano.

-¡Más vale que lo sueltes y te marches!- le grita Kikyou a Sango.

-¡Eso quiero, pero éste no me suelta!

-¡Déjanos en paz!- Grita Kiseki.

-¡Ni creas, me perteneces y no te dejare!

-¡Yo no te pertenezco!

-¡Yo tampoco a ti, así que ya suéltame!- Chilla Sango para luego morder la mano de Kiseki lo que hace que la suelte rápidamente.

-¡Auch!- Sango sale corriendo mientras el otro se queja.

-¡Maldición, se fue por tu culpa!

-Sí, al fin solos.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Grita, pero Kikyou lo acorrala contra un árbol

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

-¡Nunca lo he hecho!

-¿Por qué no me quieres? Yo te quiero, deberías quererme- le dice mientras se apoya en su pecho. Mientras, más allá Kiseki ve que Kagome pasa corriendo e Inuyasha la seguía.

Kagome llego hasta un peñasco, pero no vio a Inuyasha, no lo veía, pero sentía el ruido de alguien en los arbusto, arriba de ella había un árbol con sus ramas grandes y bajas, Kagome estaba un poco asustada, miraba para todos lados, hasta que al fin se siente más segura y cae de rodilla, pero sin que se diera cuenta, detrás de ella baja Inuyasha del árbol, el cual aparece repentinamente a su lado, Kagome se asusta enormemente.

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿No te alegra verme?

-¡En estos momentos eres el que menos me alegra ver!

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

-¿De qué tendría miedo?

-No lo sé, dímelo- la enreda en sus brazos.

-¡Inuyasha será mejor que me suelte!

-No, por ningún motivo.

Kagome se pone de pie rápidamente y se logra zafar de él, pero esto hizo que se acercara más al peñasco, el cual termina rompiéndose ya que estaba muy débil, Kagome cae junto con unos pedazos de rocas, Inuyasha salta para tratar de salvarla y ambos caen al tormentoso río.

_**Capítulo 36:**__** Un lindo momento**_

Kagome cae al agua seguida por Inuyasha, a ambos se los empieza a llevar la rápida corriente, Kagome se había comenzado a desesperar, nunca había nadado en aguas tan veloces y, aunque había tomado un curso de natación, con la desesperación se le olvido todo lo alguna vez aprendido, Inuyasha estaba en el agua, al igual que a Kagome se lo llevaba la corriente, pero él estaba como anonadado, no se movía nada, tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero oscurecidos, como sin vida alguna (como cuando están poseídos) luego repentinamente vuelve en sí, se sacude la cabeza y ve a Kagome a unos metros de él, se apresura para ayudarla, la logra alcanzar y deja que se los lleve un poco más la corriente, luego divisa una orilla y se dirige hacia ella lo más rápido posible. Una vez salen del agua, ambos comienzan a toser para expulsar el agua que se habían tragado.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunta Inuyasha sentándose en la tierra.

-Sí...- responde pausadamente sin dejar de toser.

Inuyasha se pone de pie y trae unos cuantos leños que habían en el lugar y con un gran esfuerzo logra prenderlos y hacer una fogata, se saca la parte de arriba de su haory.

-¿Qué... qué haces?- le pregunta Kagome nerviosa.

-¿Qué, quieres que me de hipotermia? Tiene que secarse- lo pone a un lado de la fogata, él también se pone a un lado para secarse. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido- Ven a secarte o tú serás la que tenga hipotermia.

-Sí...- dice rápidamente, al igual que asiente con su cabeza, luego se acerca a la fogata y se sienta a un lado de ella.

Ambos rostros estaban iluminados por la fogata, ambos miraban fijamente al fuego, Inuyasha sube su mirada para ver a Kagome, no pudo evitar dar una ligera sonrisa

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tengo en la cara?- le dice Kagome un poco cansada.

-No, nada... es que te ves muy bonita iluminada con la fogata - Le regala otra sonrisa- Eso es todo…

Kagome se ruboriza un poco y vuelve a perder su mirada en la fogata, al igual que se pone a pensar durante un lago tiempo- Inuyasha sólo dice esas palabras por algún hechizo que tiene encima igual que los demás… aunque, no puedo negar que me hubiera gustado que de verdad fueran para mí y me las dijera de corazón, pero sé que eso no puede ser, aunque lo desee…

Kagome comienza a temblar, aunque su ropa ya estaba casi seca, tenía mucho frío, se abrazaba con sigo misma, pero aun así no dejaba de temblar, Inuyasha nota esto, luego toca su haory y nota que estaba seco, se levanta, lo toma, se dirige hacia Kagome y se lo coloca, luego se sienta a su lado. Kagome lo queda mirando fijo.

-Te ayudara para que no tengas tanto frío, sé que no servirá de mucho, pero algo es algo.

-Gracias...- Hubo mucho silencio luego de eso, silencio que fue interrumpido rato después, Kagome continuo temblando, cuando siente que alguien la cubre con sus brazos.

-Inu... yasha- lo mira.

-… Tienes demasiado frío niña.

-Pero...

-Ey, no te haré nada- así se quedaron abrasados y pronto el frío se fue totalmente de Kagome, sin embargo, siguieron igual. Kagome había comenzado a quedarse dormida, pero...

-Kagome...

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- Dijo seriamente, al escuchar esa pregunta el sueño se fue completamente de Kagome, aunque no quiso contestar. Inuyasha bajo la mirada, notó la reacción de ésta- Hace ya cuanto...- Kagome volvió a subir la vista -¿Hace ya cuanto que no estábamos así?- le pregunto Inuyasha con la vista perdida en la fogata. Kagome no contesto- Mucho ¿Verdad?- Una pequeña sonrisa arisca salió de sus labios- Mucho tiempo...- silencio, para luego volver a hablar- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

-Sí...- fue lo que respondió en un tímido susurro.

-Y pensar que te odiaba con sólo mirarte a la cara y todo eso sólo por...- no pudo terminar.

-Kikyou- ella termino la idea.

-Sí... Kikyou- Inuyasha puso sus ojos un poco tristes, Kagome también.

-Pensabas que iba a ser como ella, que éramos iguales, no sólo en la apariencia. En mí no veías a Kagome, la veías a ella, la seguiste viendo a ella y no a mí y, aún ahora la vez a ella y no a mí, nunca me has visto de verdad, nunca y nunca lo harás- dijo en un tono duro.

-Cállate...- fue la repuesta de Inuyasha.

-Nunca me has visto, nunca lo has hecho y nunca lo harás- seguía repitiendo Kagome.

-Cállate...

-Aunque digas lo contrario ¡Nunca lo hiciste!- Kagome comenzaba a elevar el tono de voz.

-¡Cállate!- le respondió Inuyasha con el mismo tono para que lo escuchara de una vez.

Kagome se separa rápidamente de él para ponerse de pie- ¡Digas lo que digas nunca me has visto, siempre ves a Kikyou!

Inuyasha, aún sentado en el suelo, la miraba a los ojos - ¡Dije que te callaras!

-¡Sabes qué lo que digo es cierto! ¡Nunca me has visto Inuyasha! ¡Nunca!

-¡Cállate maldita sea! - Se para rápidamente y le tapa la boca con una de sus manos y con la otra le sujeta la nuca, ambos estaban muy cerca del otro- Dije que te callaras- Susurro, Kagome estaba un poco asustada- Basta de decir tus estupideces ¡¿Qué nunca te he visto a ti en verdad?! ¡Jah! Déjate de tonterías. Lo sé bien, no te voy a negar que de un comienzo siempre fue así, por eso te detestaba, pero... Tu sabes bien que luego sólo te veía a ti ¡Sólo veía a Kagome!- Esto lo dijo subiendo la voz y mirándola fijamente, Kagome abrió bien sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Inuyasha aún le tapaba la boca para evitar cualquier interrupción de parte de ella- ¡¿Acaso crees que nunca fuiste importante para mí?! ¡Eres una tonta que no entiendes que fuiste lo más importante que tuve! Y que tengo... No sabes lo frustrante que es despertar cada mañana y no verte, pensar que estás con él, con él y no conmigo ¿Por qué no puedes entender algo tan fácil?- En ese momento Kagome no pudo pensar, sólo escuchaba a Inuyasha- Ahora supongo que te debes estar preguntando por Kikyou… Kikyou… Ella es importante para mí, quizás una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero ¿Qué tal si te dijera la verdad?- Pausa profunda- La verdad es que hay ocasiones en que en Kikyou te veo a ti y no a ella ¿Entiendes eso? ¡En Kikyou te veo a ti! Y lo peor de todo es que creo que se dio cuenta, aunque no me diga nada… Sabes, al principio pensé que sólo eran celos absurdos. Sí, celos... Luego pensé "Debo extrañarla mucho" después pensé de nuevo "Al parecer la quiero demasiado"... ¿Y que pienso ahora? Kagome yo... ¡Yo pienso que…!- en eso Kagome reacciona rápidamente, se zafa de él, se tapa los oídos y le grita.

-¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡Calla, Inuyasha, calla!- luego susurra- Por favor, guarda silencio.

Inuyasha la mira con ojos de infinita tristeza, claro, obedeció y no dijo nada, comenzó a amanecer, Inuyasha habló nuevamente para decir:

-Hay que volver...- Kagome subió la vista sorprendida- Hay que volver con los demás, vamos...- Dice despacio mientras se da media vuelta aún con los ojos tristes- Veo que no quieres escucharlo- Es lo que piensa mientras se va seguido por Kagome.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso ya no estaba con el hechizo?- Piensa para luego decir- Inuyasha...- él se detiene para escucharla.- ¿Y el hechizo?

Inuyasha tiene un recuerdo.

_Él estaba como anonado, no se movía ni nada, tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero oscurecidos como sin vida alguna (como cuando están poseídos) luego repentinamente vuelven en sí, se sacude la cabeza._

-Se me quito al caer al agua, lamento si te hice pasar un mal momento, lamentablemente recuerdo todo lo que hice en ese trance, quizás los otros también lo recuerden...

Kagome lo mira mientras él emprende nuevamente el rumbo y ésta lo sigue de cerca sin otra cosa en la cabeza que:

-Entonces... ¿Todo lo que me dijo fue cierto?

_**Capítulo 37:**__** Fin del trance.**_

Kagome e Inuyasha, habían vuelto para encontrarse con la escena de Shippo y Shii atacándose entre sí, Shippo lanzaba de su fuego mágico y Shii le daba unas cuantas bofetadas al pequeño, cuando alguien se les acerca repentinamente totalmente desesperado.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¡Esto es un caos, Shii y Shippo no han dejado de pelar por mí! Cosa que me agrada de parte de Shii, pero me gustaría que fuera con Sango u otra hermosa mujer que quiera tener hermosos y lindos hijos conmigo...

-¡Al grano Miroku!- Lo interrumpe Inuyasha

-¡Ah, sí! Está bien… - toma compostura- bueno, Shii y Shippo siguen peleando, Sanguito se me ha perdido totalmente de vista, hace una hora más o menos vi a Kikyou escapando de Kirara, luego la vi peleando con Sango, después desaparecieron, después vi unas cuantas veces a Kiseki huyendo de Kikyou, y ya no vi más ¡Pero esto es un caos!

-Lo sé, Miroku, hace rato me zafe del hechizo.

-¿Cómo?

-Me caí al río, creo que con el agua reaccione, no sé...

-¿Me dices que hay que mojarlos a todos?

-No lo sabemos Miroku, pero si decidiéramos eso, primero habría que encontrarlos – Kagome.

-Sí, tienen razón... Bueno, yo por lo menos mientras Shii y el pequeño discutían me puse a buscar algo o a alguien sospechoso, pero ni señas.

-¿Dices que puede haber algo por aquí?- Inuyasha.

-Sí, eso es lo que digo, pero no encontré nada por más que busque -Dice Miroku un tanto defraudado.

-Deberíamos seguir buscando, pero antes que nada, Inuyasha…- habla Kagome.

-¿Si…?

-¿Cómo ocurrió todo? Cómo se desmayaron y eso…

-Estábamos parados y la primera en desmayarse fue Shii, me le acerque para ver si le pasaba algo y, bueno, sentí un extraño polvo en mi nariz que luego se fue a mis ojos, me bajo un cansancio y me desmaye…

-Mmm... Entiendo, Shii fue la que primero cayó- dijo Miroku tocándose la barbilla.

-¡Eso es lo que digo monje!

-¿Y dónde cayó Inuyasha?- Miroku que ya trataba de resolver el rompecabezas.

-Por allá- Al mismo tiempo que dijo eso apunto con su mano.

-Vamos a ver si hay alguna pista - dijo Kagome.

-Señorita, me ha leído la mente.

Los tres corren para buscar algo, cuando ya están en el lugar se agachan y se ponen de rodillas para buscar alguna cosa, no sabían qué, pero buscaban alguna pista. De pronto, del bosque sale Sango corriendo.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! - Corría Sango.

-Ni creas que lo haré- Sale detrás Kiseki tratando de seguirla y luego de decir esto se coloca a esquivar unas cuantas flechas que le vienen por detrás- ¿Tú de nuevo?

Kikyou aparece con su arco- ¡Te dije que no persiguieras más a esa mujer!

-¡Nadie te ha preguntado el voto!- le grita éste.

Mientras, Shii deja de luchar contra Shippo y corre contra Miroku para abrasarlo.

-¡Miroku! - le dice mientras lo abrasa muy contenta la tramposa.

-¡No, de nuevo no, por favor!

-¡Suelta a mi Miroku víbora del demonio!- le grita Shippo mientras le jala el cabello.

-¡¿Pero qué lío hay aquí?!- Dice Inuyasha totalmente extrañado.

-Lo mismo me dije yo cuando los vi del principio ¡Esto es un caos!- dice Kagome- ¡Ah! ¡No, ahí viene Sango!

-¡Inuyasha lindo! Al fin te he pillado ¿Con que jugabas a las escondidas?- Le dice Sango mientras abrasa el brazo de éste.

-¡¿Sango, pero que?!

-Calla y disfruta de este lindo momento- Inuyasha no podía creer la tremenda sorpresa.

-¡Oh no! Esto se ha salido de control ¡Kirara ha comentado a golpear a Kiseki!- Dice Kagome un poco desesperada.

-Espera un momento… ¿A Kirara le gusta Kikyou?- Dijo Inuyasha todo extrañado.

-Así párese...- Respondió Kagome.

Miroku estaba en el suelo sin dejar de llorar por como lo estrangulaba Shii con sus abrazos, mientras que Shippo seguía jalándole el cabello a Shii, Kagome estaba de rodillas tratando de buscar algo e Inuyasha de pie tratando de separarse de Sango, Kirara seguía golpeando a Kiseki, pero éste no se quedaba atrás y Kikyou mientras observaba. Cuando al fin Kagome ve algo en el suelo.

-¡Encontré algo!- dice alegremente mientras la levanta del suelo, sí, era la perlita que había lanzado Shii, pero nadie sabía.

-¿Que ha encontrado señorita? - Le pregunta Miroku mientras Shii lo asfixiaba

-¡Esto, mire!- se la enseña.

-De seguro eso es lo que ha provocado todo- Analizó Miroku.

-¿Y qué hago ahora?

-No lo sé- le dice Miroku con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Rómpela y ya, no soporto más esto!- Grito Inuyasha tratando de sacarse de encima a Sango.

-Está bien…

Mientras, Kiseki había mandado lejos a Kirara, se iba a acercar a ésta cuando Kikyou se le acerca por detrás. Kagome sacaba una flecha de su carcaj. Kikyou toma la mano de Kiseki y lo jala para que se de media vuelta, ambos quedan frente a frente y, curiosamente, todos miran hacia donde esta Kiseki y Kikyou. Kagome sujeta bien su flecha (no usa el arco) comienza a dar un pequeño impulso a ésta. Kikyou acerca su rostro al de Kiseki, éste esta medio aturdido para reaccionar, Kikyou estaba cada vez más cerca de Kiseki a medida que la flecha se acercaba a la perlita y, justo en el momento en que la flecha toca la perlita, Kikyou también besa a Kiseki. Kiseki estaba como tonto, no reaccionaba. La perlita se hizo añicos y en ese momento, todos reaccionaron, Shippo dejo de tirarle el cabello a Shii y ésta dejo de apretar a Miroku y Sango soltó a Inuyasha, todos miraron la escena de Kikyou y Kiseki, ambos reaccionaron y se separaron rápidamente con sus rostros sonrojados, Kikyou se tapó la boca y Kiseki se la quedó mirando. Kagome e Inuyasha también estaban en shock, no lo podían creer, y, de las bocas de Kikyou y Kiseki sólo pudo salir un tímido "Lo siento" para ambos.

Mientras que Miroku susurraba -Parece que esto no tuvo muy buen final- mientras miraba a Kagome e Inuyasha que no salían del shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capítulo 38:**** Los lazos entre Kikyou y Kiseki.**

Ya todo había pasado y se habían vuelto a separar, ese lío había quedado atrás, o al menos eso se creía. Kagome y Kiseki ya llegaban al lago, estaban prácticamente frente a él.

-¡Al fin hemos llegado!- Gritaba contento Kiseki- creí que no volvería a ver este lugar nunca ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! ¡Oh! Si, después de todo esos líos me acorde de que tenía que hablar con Tei- corrió un poco en dirección al lago, casi como un niño, y una vez más lejos de Kagome se dio media vuelta y sacudió su mano en el aire diciéndole-¡Vamos, Kagome que ya nos hemos atrasado bastante!- Se veía contento, pero Kagome no mucho.

-Vaya que estás apurado... - Dijo sin aire de buen humor, mientras caminaba al lado de Kiseki.

-¿Pero qué te ha picado a ti?- se dijo rascándose la mejilla con un dedo- hasta ya parece que hemos cambiado de roles, ahora tu eres la amargada y yo el alegre- Una gran sonrisa salió de él.

-No, yo sólo decía que andabas apurado- estaban de frente- ...Si, obvio, cómo no vas a estar apurado ¿No? Si estuviste perdiendo bastante bien tu tiempo, y vaya que allá no apurabas para nada ¿Eh…?

-¿De qué hablas?- Dijo opacando un poco la linda sonrisa que traía por al fin haber llegado después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Oh, veo que te haces el que no sabe nada.

-No me hago, de verdad que no entiendo de qué me hablas.

-¿De tu aventurita no? ¿De qué más? Ahora te muestras apresurado por ver a Tei, pero cuando estabas con Kikyou, oh, no había nadie que te apresurara, lo tomabas con toda tu calma - dijo con tono desagradable.

-¿Lo dices por... por el beso?- dijo medio confundido.

-¡¿De qué otra cosa te estaría hablando?!- Elevo la voz.

-Pero si eso fue sólo por el hechizo que nos pusieron, nada fuera de lo común eh... no pasó nada... que sólo fue una cosita sin mayor importancia ¿Eh?- dijo con sonrisa.

-Sí claro, luego del beso no te mostraste con mayor desagrado.

-Ah fue porque lo hizo sin intención, ya te dije... sin mayor sentido alguno ¿No crees?

-No, estoy segura que no había sido el único ¿Eh? De seguro cuando estuvieron por ahí en el bosque paso algo más.

-No, recuerdo todo lo que hice en ese estado, recuerdo a Kikyou… Igual, ahora que lo pienso, fue bastante extraño todo, pero bueno, pasó y no tuvo mayor importancia.

-¡No te creo nada! Estoy segura que paso algo más- esta respuesta de parte de Kagome no le agrado para nada a Kiseki, que se lo hizo notar inmediatamente, la molesta forma de actuar de la chica había arruinado su felicidad.

-¡Ya bien que te callas!

-¿Quién te crees tú para venir a callarme?

-¡Bien! Pensaba hacerme el tonto y que no vi nada para estar en buen ambiente, pero parece que a ti lo único que te interesa es discutir y buscar una manía para molestarme.

-Yo sólo hablo de lo que vi ¡Y yo te vi bastante contento con Kikyou!

-¡Ah! ¿La niñita quiere hablar de lo que vio? Está bien ¡hablemos de lo que vimos! Yo fui el que te vio corriendo por el bosque y a la siga tuyo iba el Inuyasha ese, y también note que desaparecieron toda la noche y al otro día aparecieron juntos- Estaba bien enojado, la conducta de Kagome no había sido buena -¿Con que maldita cara me vienes a alegar por Kikyou? ¿Eh? ¿A ti qué te interesa lo que haga o no? Pensaba quedarme callado porque a mí no me incumbe tu tema con ese tipo, pero si te empiezas a meter en mi vida ahí sí que te las ves. Eres experta para ver qué es lo que hago mal y todo eso, pero eres tan cínica que comienzas a hablar mal de mí sin ni siquiera ver lo que tú haces primero ¡Me revientan tus pendejadas mujer!- Termina gritándole en la cara.

-¡Si te molestan tanto por qué no mejor te vas con Kikyou!

-¡Seria buena idea tomando en cuenta que ella sí es una persona madura!

-¡Entonces vete con ella, vete con la chica madura!

-¡Mira que no estaría nada de mal! ¡Oh, ya se! Mira se me ocurre una idea ¿Tú te quieres quedar con Inuyasha cierto? Pues te ayudo ¡Ningún problema! Yo conquisto a la linda Kikyou y el otro va a estar tan deprimido que se consolara contigo y así te quedarías con él, yo con Kikyou y todos contentos de una vez.

-¡Entonces hazlo, quédate con tu linda Kikyou!

-Esta interesante la idea, además, como dicen por ahí ¡La original es mucho mejor que la copia!- Luego de este enorme grito que le da fue callado por la bofetada de Kagome, Kiseki se había excedido en ese punto, sabía que a ella le dolería. Kagome lo miro con ojos tristes y al igual con un poco de rencor- Vaya que no se parecen en nada, sí, tengo razón, Kikyou es mejor persona y mejor en todo que tu… ¿Sabes? Luego de hablar con Tei me voy a verla, de seguro esta de mucho mas buen humor que tú y no me ahoga mí buen humor- Se da media vuelta y entra al agua para ver a Tei.

Kagome quedo sola en ese naranjo atardecer muy pensativa...- Quizás… No debí insistir en el tema- susurro un poco triste, sabía que ella no había actuado bien, pero también sabía que la reacción de Kiseki no fue buena, sin embargo, también sabía que le había aguantado bastante al principio, se notaba bien, trataba de hacer olvidar lo que sucedió, pero luego Kagome lo había hostigado demasiado, y bueno, de acuerdo al temperamento de éste es obvio que no soporto más y exploto, y como siempre, exploto de muy mala manera, pero ya era común, Kagome ya sabía esa parte de él, sabía que cuando él se enfurecía era alguien completamente distinto, sabía que él en aquel estado decía cosas hirientes que no sentía, Kagome sabía que Kiseki no sentía de verdad lo que dijo, pero de todas maneras, no dejo de sentirse como una punzante herida.

Kiseki entraba en la cueva, y por cierto, de un humor espantoso.

-¿Ya llegas y tienes mal humor?- dice Tei un poco irónico.

-Yo venía bien, esa niña es la que me saca de quicio- dice enfurecido.

-¿Y cómo les fue?

-Bien, tuvimos unos cuantos problemas, pero conseguimos una.

-¿Una? ¿Entonces todo este tiempo han estado en el templo?

-Eh… no, bueno, esa nos la quedamos, y bueno, al final tenías razón, si era ella... Después de eso fuimos a otro lado, pero esa joya se la quedo el otro.

-Oh ya veo ¿Y por qué regresaron?

-¿Ah?

-¿Por qué volvieron?

-¡Ah, sí! Es cierto, ya se me olvidaba de nuevo por culpa de esa discusión- Dice un poco en desagrado, luego mira a Tei con aún más desagrado, se apresura donde esta él lo toma de sus ropas y lo sacude.- ¡Óyeme tu, quiero que me expliques porqué me volvió a salir esto!- Le muestra su cuello, si, ahí estaba la marca de un dragón.

-Pero si es…

-Sí, sé muy bien que jodida cosa es ¡Pero lo que no sé es por qué me volvió a salir!

-¿Es el único o los demás también están?- dijo mientras hacía que se separasen un poco.

-En fortuna es el único.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Tengo una leve sospecha, pero ¡Ey, tu eres el que sabe, tú dímelo!- Tei guardo silencio- ¡No guardes silencio y contesta!

-Te diré… Kiseki al parecer tu tiempo ya se acaba- Ante esa respuesta Kiseki queda en shock.

-No me mires con esa cara de horror, tú sabías muy bien que esto sucedería alguna vez.

-Si, Saiyo... Saiyo vino a verme.

-¿Saiyo…? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-En ese tiempo, cuando me hablo, Kagome y yo estábamos en el fuerte chino.

-No debiste meterte ahí.

-Lo sé, pero ahí había una joya ¿Tenía otra opción?

-Está bien ¿Pero qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que me fuera de ese lugar, que si no me iba él vendría más pronto por mí.

-Ya no cabe duda que él vendrá por ti, lo que no sabemos es si es pronto- Kiseki guardo un frío silencio, estaba muy serio- Sólo te digo, cuando los otros tres dragones aparezcan en tu cuerpo… Ese será el momento para que te empieces a preocupar- más silencio, luego Kiseki vuelve a hablar.

-Lo sé, ya sabía que esto pasaría, ahora sólo me queda enfrentarlo...

-¿Inuyasha?- decía tímidamente la voz de una mujer que observaba al chico apoyado en un árbol mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando la luna.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eres tu Kikyou…- dijo con una voz de hilo.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

-No, no es nada.

-Desde que volvimos a la aldea has estado así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Pensativo, como ido.

-Te equivocas, soy el mismo de siempre...- Kikyou se coloca al lado de él.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad- ambos se miran.

-¡Jah! Como si de algo te importara.

-¿Por qué dices eso...? ¿Por qué dices que no me importas?

-Es lo cierto, nada más, deberías ir con Kiseki, de seguro él te importa más y te recibe mejor.

-Oh... Entiendo, estás molesto por eso...- Silencio, ya que Kikyou se detiene un poco para mirar a la luna, luego prosigue- Tu sabes que no tuvo importancia- Inuyasha estaba callado- Inuyasha mírame- lo toma de su mentón haciendo que gire su cabeza hacia ella- Tu sabes que eres el único hombre para mí- lo abrasa, Inuyasha corresponde aquel abraso, pero sigue mirando a la luna brillante, no la dejaba de mirar, ya que en ella recordaba a Kagome. Kikyou se percató de que Inuyasha no dejaba de mirar a la luna, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pero no dijo nada, calló, ya no sabría qué decir, mejor era dejarlo así.

Ya era otro día, el atardecer del día siguiente, Kikyou estaba sentada, pensativa en el mismo lugar en el que siempre conversaba con Inuyasha hace 50 años. Tenía tristeza en sus ojos, estaba tan cerrada en su mente que no se percató de que alguien se le acercaba, cuando sintió que una rama que pisaban se quebraba, reacciono rápidamente tomando su arco y una flecha, apuntando enseguida hacia quien había hecho ese ruido.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! Tranquila que no te voy a hacer nada. Si hubiera sabido que era tan peligroso acercársete, no venía - Sí, era Kiseki.

-¿Tú? ¿Pero que hacer aquí?

-Ah nada, estaba aburrido y dije: Ey no tiene nada de malo ir a ver a Kikyou, no sé por qué, pero sólo se me ocurrió...- Kikyou lo vio con extrañeza y tristeza mientras él se sentaba a un lado de ella- ¿Por qué esa cara? No es bueno tener una cara tan triste en un cara tan bonita- Con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo digo que no hay que disimular felicidad donde no la hay… Y no lo digo por mí, sino por ti- A Kiseki se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-Parece que estamos iguales...- Seguido de un suspiro.

-Así parece...

-¿Es por Inuyasha? ¿Te hizo algo?- Preguntó Kiseki.

-No... Ese es el problema, ya no hace nada- Kiseki la miro seriamente.

-No te entiendo.

-Te comprendo, es difícil entenderme, pero tú debes saber de eso, somos un tanto parecidos ¿No lo crees?

-Ah mira tú, también lees mentes- Le dijo Kiseki como diciéndole tienes razón con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, y también he notado que no confías para nada en Shii.

-Bueno tengo mis razones, no es una buena persona.

-Lo mismo pienso, esa muchacha debe guardar muchos secretos bajo esa mascara.

-Ni que lo digas.

-Y dime, tú ya me has preguntado, supongo que es mi turno… ¿A qué se debe la tristeza en tu caso?

-A nada nuevo… supongo que el mal pasado vuelve y uno sólo tiene que acceder a abrirle las puertas.

-Así que también estamos con secretos, bien, eso es interesante- con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Te digo algo? La vida sin el sabor de lo oculto, no tiene la menor gracia.

-Otra cosa en lo que estamos de acuerdo- otra sonrisa.

-Ya oscurece- Kiseki se pone de pie- creo que es hora de irme- Kikyou también se pone de pie.

-Quizás yo también deba volver.

Kiseki se da media vuelta, Kikyou comienza a emprender su camino de vuelta a la aldea.

-¡Kikyou!- Esta se da vuelta para saber la razón de que la volviera a llamar-Volveré mañana... ¿Estarás aquí? Quizás debamos vernos más seguidos, me hizo bien conversar con alguien un tiempo ¿A ti no?- Kikyou sonríe dulcemente.

-Quizás vuelva mañana- Kiseki sonríe al igual que ella, luego ambos se dan media vuelta y emprenden su viaje.

**Capítulo 39****: Confidentes  
><strong>

Ya era otro día, casi el atardecer, Kiseki estaba sentado frente al lago un poco pensativo cuando llega Kagome.

-Kiseki ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunta la chica.

Kiseki se levanta de súbito, se sacude las ropas y le responde –No, voy saliendo.

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo no inventes excusas- dijo un poco molesta.

-No es una excusa, ya es el atardecer y tengo que irme, te dije que iba saliendo.

-Sí claro ¿Y a dónde irías tú?- dijo entre sarcasmos.

-A ver a Kikyou.

-¿Kikyou?– Estaba sorprendida- ¿Y de cuando tan amigos? No inventes cosas.

-De ayer, sabes, no tengo la menor idea de por qué no te simpatiza, a mí me parece una persona bastante agradable, bueno por lo menos más agradable que otras.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-No hace falta definírtelo, tu sabes bien de qué te hablo.

-¡Pues vete entonces!

-Adivina que… ¡Me estoy yendo!- Luego susurro- Boba...- Kiseki se marchaba mientras Kagome había quedado en el lugar con un pésimo humor.

-¡Has lo que quieras, tonto!

Kikyou estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que el día anterior y, Kiseki llego a su encuentro.

-Hola de nuevo- Le dijo Kiseki mientras se sentaba a su lado, Kikyou le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Y dime...- dijo Kikyou, Kiseki le dirige la mirada- ¿De que querías hablarme?

-No lo sé... De cualquier cosa ¿Qué tal va todo por aquí?

-Va bien…

-¿Bien? ¿Estás segura?

-Sí...

-¿Problemas con Inuyasha?- Dijo Kiseki, Kikyou se sorprende.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque traes la misma mala cara de ayer, y de seguro es por Inuyasha ¿No?

-Tú no traes una cara mejor.

Kiseki le sonríe- Tienes razón… Supongo que ambos estamos deprimidos.

-¿Problemas con Kagome?

-¡No me hablas de esa tonta!- Respondió de inmediato con mal humor.

Kikyou se ríe- Eso es un sí.

-Sabes, a veces esa niña es bastante insoportable...

-Pero eso no quita que la quieras ¿No?

-No tengo idea de que me hablas – se hizo el desentendido.

Kikyou vuelve a reír- Esta bien, no insistiré en el tema.

-Y dime ¿Que sucede con Inuyasha?

-Nada, nada importante- Kikyou bajo la mirada.

-No es bueno sufrir por una persona, menos por una que no te merece.

-Podrías tener razón, pero lamentablemente el corazón siempre se equivoca de persona- ambos bajaron la mirada.

-Ya sé lo que ocurre...- dijo Kiseki después de un rato- Él está pensando mucho en Kagome ¿Verdad?- Kikyou se sorprendió para luego poner una mirada triste- Ya veo, con que es eso... Como dije: No deberías sufrir por alguien que no te merece.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Pregunta Kikyou.

-Ey puede que te parezca un tonto, pero también me doy cuenta de las cosas- le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de alegrarla.

-Sí, no hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta...- luego Kikyou se levanta - Debo irme...

-Como quieras...- dijo Kiseki.

-Ven mañana... me gustaría preguntarte algo- Kiseki la miro extrañado mientras ella se alejaba.

-¿Que querrá pregúntame? – se pregunto, luego se paró y se marchó.

Kikyou iba llegando a la aldea, ya había oscurecido, pero alguien la esperaba.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo una voz, Kikyou se asustó un poco, luego se calmó al ver salir a Inuyasha- ¿Dónde estabas Kikyou?- Le volvió a preguntar.

-Por ahí... Caminando un poco...- Inuyasha la miraba fijo, ya estaba frente a ella.

-Kikyou... no me mientas, por favor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Recuerda que tengo buen olfato, puedo percibir fácilmente el aroma de ese imbécil de Kiseki.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-¿Estabas con él?

-No te lo voy a negar Inuyasha- dijo con su peculiar tono- No es malo conversar de vez en cuando con gente agradable ¿No?

-¿De vez en cuando? Ayer también estaba aquí...

-Sí, ayer también converse con él - Inuyasha la miro serio.

-No quiero que lo veas más.

-Inuyasha, no te creas mi dueño, sabes que no lo eres- lo miro con su cara sarcástica.

-No quiero que lo veas más- Insistió con seriedad.

-Entonces tu no veas más a la luna...- le susurro, Inuyasha quedo sorprendido, Kikyou prosiguió- ¿No lo harás, verdad? Entonces no me pidas dejar de ver a Kiseki- luego se marchó.

Al otro día Kiseki volvió a estar donde le dijo Kikyou, ella llego después que él.

-Bien, aquí me tienes ¿Que querías preguntar?- Le dijo Kiseki desde el suelo porque estaba sentado, Kikyou se sienta a su lado.

-¿Por qué... Por qué has decidido acercarte tanto a mí?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Entendiste bien la pregunta, quiero saber cuál es el motivo por el que te acercas tanto a mí.

-Si te molesta sólo dilo.

-No me molesta, sólo quiero saber por qué- Kiseki guardo silencio- ¿Acaso es sólo para fastidiar a Kagome?

-No, no es por eso, sólo que me agrada hablar contigo.

-Puede ser un motivo, pero quiero que me digas tu verdadero motivo- le dijo seriamente.

-No, no lo hay ¿Por qué debería haber uno?

-He conversado bastante contigo y me di cuenta de que no eres de las personas que dirigen la palabra porque si- Kiseki volvió a guardar silencio- ¿No me lo dirás?- Kiseki seguía con su silencio- Bien...- Kikyou se para.

-¿Dónde vas?- le pregunta Kiseki.

-Lejos de aquí, ya no me interesa hablarte, no eres capaz de decirme la verdad.

-¿Que puedes esperar de los cobardes…? - Una ligera sonrisa irónica salió de Kiseki, Kikyou se sorprendió.

-¿Te llamas a ti mismo cobarde? Eso es bastante nuevo.

-¿Por qué? Es la verdad... Temo decirte la verdad, por miedo a recordar, eso es de cobardes ¿No?- Le responde Kiseki mientras se pone de pie.

-Pues este sería el momento perfecto para dejar de serlo- le dijo ésta.

-No lo creo...

Kikyou se acerca a él- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? Es raro ver a un demonio como tú con miedo.

-¿Y tú? ¿A qué le temes? ¿Podrías decírmelo…?- Para él la respuesta estaba clara, no.

-Eres inteligente, tenemos esa extraña facilidad para dar vuelta las cosas a nuestro favor. Está bien, te lo diré, pero tu deberás decírmelo también.

Una risa salió de Kiseki - no hace falta, te lo diré, tu pregunta claro, mi miedo no me interesa que nadie lo sepa.

-Bien, dime ¿Qué te ha dado por hablarme tanto?

-Te pareces levemente a alguien que conocí.

-¡Jah! A Kagome ¿Por eso?

-No, esa niña no tiene nada que ver, hace mucho tiempo e incluso antes de que nacieras, hace 200 años, conocí a una mujer, no te le pareces físicamente, pero tienes algo en ti que me hace verla a ella en algunas ocasiones, pero tengo claro que tú eres Kikyou, aunque, en muchas cosas son completamente diferentes.

-Es una buena razón, supongo... Me alegra que me la hayas contado, ahora me voy, no vengas mañana, marcharemos temprano con Inuyasha, no estaré aquí.

-Está bien, no vendré...- Mientras Kikyou se marchaba, Kiseki logra ver la figura de otra mujer en ella, pero sólo por algunos segundos, luego ve a Kikyou- Saiyo...- susurra, luego se marcha.

**Capítulo 40****: El llanto de Kiseki.**

Los ánimos entre Kagome y Kiseki no habían mejorado para nada, ni un poco, esa era la realidad, él seguía muy enfadado y Tei se dio cuenta de esto así que pronto decidiría hacer algo. Estaban metidos en la cueva, Kagome preparaba su saco de dormir, Tei meditaba y Kiseki estaba sentado en su típica pose.

-Mañana saldré temprano- dijo Kiseki a Tei.

-¿Y a qué se deberá?- le pregunto Tei.

-Mañana se cumple otro año más- respondió con tono apagado.

-¿Otro año más de qué?- Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Nada que te importe- le chillo Kiseki.

-Yo decido que me importa o no, y será mejor que te calles- Le contesto ya harta de sus sarcasmos, ya que todos los días anteriores el chico le contestaba mal- Me tienes harta - Termino por decir.

-¡Ustedes son los que me tiene harto con sus entupidas discusiones!- Chillo Tei, los otros dos se quedaron pasmados mirándolo - Kagome, mañana madrugaras con Kiseki.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Dijo extrañada la chica.

-Porque he decidido que lo acompañaras.

Los otros dos que escuchaban lo interrumpieron con un rotundo "¡¿QUÉ?!"

-¡¿Por qué me tiene que acompañar?!- Chilló el muchacho.

-Si ¡¿Por qué lo tengo que acompañar?!

-¡Porque se los digo y punto!

-¡No! ¡No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo cuidándola! ¡Tengo que llegar mañana no en dos meses!

-¡Y yo no tengo tiempo para aguantar a un pelmazo que de seguro se perderá! - Así continuo el concierto a voces altas.

-¡SE CALLAN!- Grita Tei, luego gran silencio en el lugar, aunque Kiseki lo miraba con gran desagrado.- Lo he decidido, así de una sola vez seguirán por la búsqueda de las joyas sin que Kiseki tenga que volver, además ya me tienen hartas sus peleas... Prefiero que se vayan a otro lado- Sólo recibió caras de indignación.

-Yo no quiero ir- Dice en tono de niña mimada.

-Pues ya escuchaste, vas- Le dice Tei, el cual se fija que Kiseki ya estaba resignado y había aceptado ir con ella.

Kiseki se estaba sentando nuevamente y tratando de acostarse, cerro sus ojos mientras los otros dos lo miraban, hasta que hablo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué esperas? Duérmete ya, mañana partiremos temprano y no permitiré que me demores- Luego calló. Kagome lo miro con una cara de no aguantarlo y se acomodó en su saco para quedarse profundamente dormida.

-Ey, ey ¡Ey, despierta ya que no tenemos toda la mañana!- Le grita Kiseki a Kagome, la cual estaba profundamente dormida, ya se había pasado toda la noche, tan rápido que no se sintió, pensó luego Kagome.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué ocurre?- Decía media atontada la chica por el sueño mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Ya levántate, deberíamos estar andando- Le regaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-¡¿Acaso ya lo has olvidado?! Anda, no tengo tiempo para explicarte ¡Vamos, vamos, levántate y andemos!

-Está bien, está bien, espera...- respondió media dormida.

Kiseki la esperaba afuera cuando Kagome salió, al momento de salir pego un grito.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si recién está saliendo el sol! ¡¿Cómo has podido despertarme tan temprano?!

-El lugar no queda cerca y debo llegar antes del atardecer de hoy.

-Llegar atrasado no te hará mal- Se quejó la otra.

-Tal vez, pero no me lo perdonaría jamás...- Fue la respuesta de éste seguido de un- ¡Vamos!

Kagome lo seguía como podía. Ya era de tarde, llevaban caminando todo el día, eran como las una de la tarde por decirlo así, imagínense caminar tanto desde que sale el sol ¡Agotamiento total!

-Kiseki no puedo más, descansemos, me muero de hambre.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso.

-Vamos, llevamos caminando todo el día y tengo hambre.

-¡Por eso no quería traerte sólo traes retrasos!- Le grita.

-¡Por eso no quería venir, porque eres un frustrado, no llegaras tarde sólo por descansar un poco y comer algo!- Kiseki frunció el ceño muy enojado. Kagome estiro su brazo y saco unas cuantas cosas de su bolso.

-Bueno, lamentablemente sólo traje frutas, pero sirven de algo ¿No?- Kagome le extendió una manzana verde a Kiseki, él se la arrebato de las manos y comenzó a comer de mal humor sin antes sentarse de un solo golpe en el césped. Kagome no lo tomo en cuenta y no dejo que nada arruinara su hipotético almuerzo.

Luego siguieron su camino, se hacía más tarde y el atardecer llegaba a eso de las 6, Kiseki estaba un poco nervioso de no poder llegar a tiempo, Kagome trataba de calmarlo, pero no había caso, Kagome encontraba rara esa actitud de parte de él porque generalmente era un poco más relajado. Luego comenzaron a aparecérseles unos cuantos demonios, Kiseki los derrotaba al ínstate sin dejar oportunidad de que Kagome pudiera hacer algo, estaba bastante apurado, se notaba, cuando un demonio de imprevisto toma a Kagome y se la lleva por una dirección completamente diferente donde se dirigían ellos. Kiseki la rescata, se demora un poco, no la deja ni respirar, la toma de la cintura y se la lleva a un lado y comienza a correr como puede.

-¡Ey, puedo caminar sola!- Le dice Kagome un poco extrañada.

-¡No tengo tiempo para que camines, la puesta de sol ya llega!- Dice Kiseki.

-Kiseki no creo que sea tan importante como para tener tanto apuro...- Le dijo un poco más calmada mientras el saltaba de árbol en árbol desesperado por llegar a tiempo.

-Sí lo es... Sí lo es- susurra Kiseki, Kagome entiende que debe guardar silencio.

Por fin habían llegado, había un camino de tierra y al lado izquierdo estaba todo despejado por el valle y, al otro lado, se encontraban aún algunos restos del bosque (árboles). Kagome lo encontró normal, se preguntó por qué Kiseki se estaría apresurando tanto para llegar a ese lugar tan común, pero dejo de pensar eso, porque al ir examinando de apoco el lugar, diviso al lado del camino un largo palo enterrado (En el césped)

-¿Un palo…? ¿Será una tumba? -Dijo sin querer en voz alta.

-Sí, lo es...- Respondió Kiseki suavemente, Kagome se asustó al no darse cuenta de que lo dijo a voz abierta.

Kiseki se acercó lentamente a aquella tumba, Kagome se mantuvo en su posición sin acercarse, Kiseki se agacho y se sostuvo sobre una pierna, tenía el rostro muy entristecido, el sol aún no llegaba al punto del atardecer, pero faltaba muy poco, mientras Kiseki esperaba a que llegara la puesta de sol, susurro sin darse cuenta de que Kagome logró oírlo.

-Hola... Cuando el atardecer comience habrá sido otro año desde que te fuiste ¿No, Saiyo?- la última palabra la dijo más melancólica, Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida.

-¿Habré escuchado bien? Un nuevo año desde su muerte, entonces... Esta... Esta es la tumba de Saiyo- Pensaba en sus adentros Kagome.

De pronto el cielo comenzó a enrojecerse, sí, la puesta de sol había comenzado y un segundo después en aquel lugar comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas.

-¿Lloverá…?- Decía Kagome mientras extendía la mano para atajar alguna.

Cuando por fin recogido su brazo, comenzó a llover furiosamente, Kagome se tapó y corrió debajo del árbol más próximo, Kiseki siguió ahí en la misma posición.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Hace un momento estaba completamente despejado!- chillaba Kagome. Cuando deja de pensar en eso por completo, notando que Kiseki habla con alguien, alguien que estaba parado frente a él, estaba sobre la tumba, pero ella no lo veía, sabía que Kiseki estaba hablando con alguien, pero no lograba ver quien era y, lamentablemente, no lograba escuchar nada debido al estruendo de la lluvia al tocar el suelo.

-Casi no logro llegar -Decía Kiseki suavemente ante una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa, la cual, nadie más que él podía ver.

-No, tú siempre alcanzaras a llegar - Le respondía con una gran sonrisa aquella mujer.

-Otro año... ¿No te sientes triste?- Pregunta Kiseki.

-No, y tú tampoco deberías, no deberías… No me gusta verte cada año con esa tristeza en los ojos Kiseki- le decía ella.

-Entonces tratare de estar mejor - subió la mirada y le regalo una gran sonrisa- … Por ti, para que no estés triste, Saiyo- termino por decir, ella correspondió su sonrisa.

-Aunque...-Kiseki ante ese aunque subió un poco más la vista- No puedo pedirte mucho... Es normal tu tristeza, de seguro estas sintiéndote un poco amenazado ¿No es así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A él… Estoy segura de que sabes que está amenazándote, más en este momento, estoy segura de que lo más probable es que vuelva, el regreso de tu marca en el cuello lo comprueba- Kiseki volvió a bajar la mirada.

-Sí...- Habló vagamente- Aunque no debería ponerme así, de todas maneras era previsto que esto pasaría alguna vez... Antes, no me importaba gran cosa si él regresaba, pero...- Dijo indeciso.

-Hay algo que te mantiene aferrado ¿Verdad?- Kiseki levanta la vista de súbito, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Contestó un poco de mal humor.

-Hay alguien ¿Verdad?

-Sigo sin entender- respondió Kiseki haciéndose el desentendido.

-Hay alguien a quien no deseas perder, lo veo en tus ojos, te conozco, no hace falta que finjas- Kiseki entristeció un poco la mirada- Veo que es cierto- dijo animada- Y también se quién es...- Kiseki la miro un poco sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Kiseki, que no se te olvide que en todo momento estoy contigo, aunque a veces no puedas verme...- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón- le volvió a sonreír.

-Sé que le diste el collar...- dijo suavemente.

-Es que es una boba que no piensa bien las cosas y se pone triste por tonterías, sólo quise alegrarla un poco, pero se lo quite.

-Eso estuvo mal- dijo Saiyo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Habérselo quitado por despecho- Kiseki abrió bien los ojos.

-¿Despecho? ¿Pero qué dices? Se lo quite porque no lo merecía y todo eso... Y…

-Kiseki, si me sigues mintiendo terminare enfadándome- Kiseki calló, lo había regañado con voz serena- Tu sabes que se lo diste para que lo conservara y si se lo quitaste fue por tus arranques de ira... - Kiseki miro de mal humor, Saiyo continuo- …Y celos ¿No?- Lo último sí que había sorprendido al muchacho.

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! - Subió un poco la voz- Te está afectando la lluvia, sólo hablas babosadas- Comentó molesto.

-Tú sabes bien que no son babosadas y, sabes que si le diste el collar que yo te di en aquel momento fue por el motivo que estaba creciendo en tu corazón, jamás se lo habrías dado si no fuera así, porque jamás hubieras renegado lo que te pedí cuando estaba viva.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que pediste - Dijo haciéndose el desentendido nuevamente.

-Dáselo a la persona que llegues a querer alguna vez- dijo con firmeza. Esas palabras tumbaron en la cabeza de Kiseki, de verdad no quería oírlas- Endurecerte a los sentimientos sólo te hará mal- le dijo al fin, Kiseki no la miraba.

Hubo gran silencio hasta que Kiseki hablo.

-Lo siento...- Susurro, Saiyo se sorprendió- Siento haberte mentido, siento casi no llegar, siento haberte puesto mala cara hoy y siento... Siento lo que paso ese día...- Se lamentó triste.

-No te disculpes, ese día ya paso para mí, no volveremos atrás, tú no te quedes en el pasado- Trataba de convencerlo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- seguía repitiendo una y otra vez con la mirada baja.

-Ya no te disculpes más por favor, ese día te dije que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto- seguía repitiendo casi sin escucharla, seguía pidiendo su perdón bajo la lluvia.

-¡Ya cállate por favor!- Le grito al final, no pudiendo aguantar más sus disculpas, Kiseki guardo silencio y se puso de pie lentamente y volvió a decir.

-Lo siento- pero fue callado por una bofetada de parte de Saiyo, Kiseki no hizo nada sólo giro la cabeza y guardo silencio.

-Te dije que no volvieras a disculparte, te dije que ya estaba bien, por favor no vuelvas a disculparte, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a pedirme perdón... Te lo ruego...- dijo casi poniéndose a llorar de la desesperación.

Pero no lloró, alguien comenzó a llorar antes que ella, por las mejillas de Kiseki corrían lentamente las lágrimas, se mezclaban con la lluvia, pero eran claras, Kiseki lloraba.

Kagome no escuchaba, pero veía a Kiseki (No a Saiyo) lo veía llorar, nunca lo había visto hacerlo, en ese instante ella supo con quien hablaba, ella lo supo.

-Es sólo que...- Logro decir débilmente Kiseki, sin mirarla y tapando sus ojos con sus mechones- Es sólo que necesitaba decirlo... No sólo por ti, sino también por mí... Necesitaba que supieras que nunca me lo voy a perdonar... No me importa que me digas que ya es pasado, para mí no lo es, cada noche lo vuelvo a recordar…- Las lágrimas caían con mayor intensidad.- Es sólo que... Es sólo que me duele... Me duele tener eso en el corazón, me duele pensarlo, no poder remediarlo... Es sólo que de verdad… De verdad lo siento y necesitaba decirlo… Necesitaba decirlo- Acabo con un susurro-...Es solo eso...

Saiyo lo miro dulcemente, lo tomo del mentón y movió su cabeza para que el la mirara- Si eso es lo que te hace sufrir, te perdono...-Kiseki se sorprendió, dejo de llorar y abrió bien sus ojos- Te perdono, así que ya no te atormentes más, no llores más y no vuelvas a recordar, porque te perdono- Kiseki la miro, ella devolvió la mirada- Debo irme.

Sin antes una sonrisa, ella desapareció de la vista de Kiseki, él permaneció ahí unos segundos más y al momento seso de llover completamente, despejándose el cielo ya estrellado, se dio media vuelta, miro con una gran sonrisa a Kagome que lo miraba desde aquel árbol.

-Anda, vamos Kagome- Kagome correspondió esa sonrisa y entendió que ya todo estaba bien.

**Capítulo 41:**** Una fuerte declaración y una confusión.**

Ya se habían arreglado los problemas, entre Kiseki y Kagome estaba todo bien y juntos volvían con Tei, aunque estaban discutiendo un poco, sin embargo, en fuerza menor.

-¿Cómo es posible que se te olvidara traer más provisiones, dinero y una mochila más grande? Ahora tenemos que volver...- Se quejaba Kiseki.

-Es que como estabas tan apurado ese día y yo estaba con tanto sueño, se me voló todo de la cabeza… Y bueno, se me olvido- decía con una risita.

-Con tus sonrisitas no lo solucionas.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero mira, ya llegamos- Kagome indicaba el lago que se encontraba más allá y comenzó a correr y a gritar a Kiseki de lejos- Anda vamos, apuesto a que te gano ¡Lento!- Kiseki comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no tenía mucho ánimo, estaba medio pensativo por la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con Saiyo.

Al fin habían llegado y Kagome le gano por poco.

-Te dije que te ganaba- le sonrío.

-Fue trampa, partiste antes- Se queja.

-No, sabes que te gane- sonreía triunfante.

-Si claro...

-No digas eso, tú sabes que te gane... Mal perdedor- Le decía Kagome con un tono de burla, y así comenzó una discusión, pero no como las que siempre tenían, sino una sin malos humos, no de mal humor, era más bien una como bromeando y, antes de que se dieran cuanta, Kagome estaba siguiendo a Kiseki para darle un palmazo por las cosas molestas que decía, y, mientras Kiseki corría para que no le dieran lo suyo, recordó la voz de Saiyo que le decía.

-_Dáselo a la persona que llegues a querer alguna vez._

Seguía corriendo y se le venía una y otra vez la palabra.

-_Que llegues a querer._

En eso, de un paf se le vino a la memoria la cara de Kagome y de otro paf, como había llegado desapareció. En eso, él dejo de correr bruscamente y Kagome al ir con velocidad choco con la gran espalda de Kiseki cayendo al césped.

-¡Auch! .Eso me ha dolido... ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Se quejaba Kagome.

Kiseki estaba de espaldas y sin mirarla respondió con la mirada baja y un poco melancólica- Nada... - Pausa, siguió-...Mejor... Mejor volvamos con Tei...- Dijo para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección al lago e introducirse en él.

-Que extraño ¿Que le habrá sucedido?- Se preguntaba aún en el suelo.

Ya había pasado unas cuantas horas y Kagome notaba que Kiseki estaba muy extraño, de un momento a otro se volvió frío, como cuando lo conoció.

-¿Cuándo parten nuevamente?- Preguntaba Tei mientras Kagome seguía en sus pensamientos.

-En unos días más, supongo...- respondió Kiseki.

-¿No será mañana?- volvió a preguntar Tei.

-No, mañana no...- Dijo.

Kagome salió abruptamente del mundo de su cabeza. -¿Mañana no?- repitió.

-No...- dijo suave, pero frío.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó la chica.

-Porque no me apetece, no tengo ganas- Kagome y Tei lo miraron extrañados.

Habían pasado algunos días y Kagome notaba que Kiseki estaba extremadamente extraño con ella, pero seguía igual con Tei, estaba frío y distante con ella y con Tei no, Kagome trataba de conversarle y él trataba de irse, con Tei no, a Kagome no le hablaba, a Tei sí, eso la estaba matando ¿Que le ocurría? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría como fuese, por eso en un atardecer, Kagome decidió hablar con él, éste estaba sentado, como era habitual cada atardecer en el césped mirando el sol que se ocultaba de a poco. Kagome llego sigilosamente para que éste no la escuchara y así no se marchara. Al llegar se sentó rápidamente a su lado y le saludo velozmente con un "Hola" alegre y lleno de vida, mientras él respondió "Hola_"_ pero sin mirarla y con una voz fría y seca como la arena.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Le pregunta Kagome de mal humor ante esa seca respuesta.

-Nada... -Respondió de la misma manera seca y con gusto agrio.

-¿Como que nada? ¡Estas frío y calculador! ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que se te pasaría de golpe como te llego, pero eso no ha ocurrido así que creo que ya sería el momento de hablar.

-No creo que haya tema para hablar, Kagome- su nombre lo dijo con voz más fría y seca que lo anteriormente dicho.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Mira como actúas! Yo ya sabía que eras una persona fría, pero también sabía que eso no era para tanto, sabía que tu personalidad es más cambiante que el agua, pero no sabía que dolería tanto esos cambios en ti… Sabía que eras así, pero ahora quiero saber por qué ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? Kiseki, responde- Le dice nerviosa y casi sollozando y, al no ver ninguna sola reacción en el rostro de Kiseki, ninguna sola expresión ante lo que le dijo la chica, comenzó a regañarlo nuevamente- ¡Pero mírate! Ni siquiera tienes reacción en tu rostro ¡¿Que te ocurre?!

-Nada... - respondió fríamente para luego guardar aquel silencio.

-Mírame...- Le dijo Kagome. Kiseki no hacía nada, su rostro estaba igual, no la miro- ¡Mírame! ¡¿Por qué no me miras?! ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué te molesta de mí…?- No hubo respuesta- ¡Mírame, mírame! No te cierres al mundo Kiseki, no seas tan frío con él y conmigo, no te cierres por favor...- dijo bajito al final.

Kiseki se levanta de súbito aún sin mirarla- Déjame tranquilo- Se va caminando dejándola ahí con las dudas.

-¿Por qué?- decía bajito la chica que había quedado desconsolada, comenzaba a llorar.

Mientras, aquel chico de mirada fría y plateada al igual que su cabello, caminaba para alejarse de aquella mujer, susurrando:

-No te miro por miedo... A ti...- Seguía caminando recordando una y otra vez la voz de esa sacerdotisa la cual su cuerpo ya había perecido y no se encontraba en el mundo.

-_Hay algo que te mantiene aferrado ¿Verdad?_

-No…- era la respuesta del chico ante esa pregunta que emanaba en su cabeza junto a la voz de aquella mujer.

-_Hay alguien... ¿Verdad?_

Volvía la voz de esa mujer- No, no hay nadie ¡He dicho que no!- Volvía a decir frustrado.

-_Hay alguien a quien no deseas perder._

_-_¡NO! ¡He dicho que no!- Volvía a decir el chico fríamente ante un nuevo recuerdo de la voz.

-_Sé quién es._

Volvió a escuchar en su cabeza- ¡No, no lo sabes, porque no existe tal persona!- Se decía a sí mismo furioso.

-_¿De verdad? No mientas, ella sabe quién es y tú también._

Le decía otra voz en su cabeza, pero no era la de la mujer, era como si fuera la suya. Siguió caminando y no tomando en cuenta lo dicho en su cabeza.

_-T__ú también lo sabes- _Volvió a decir la voz anterior en su cabeza. Él trataba de hacer oídos sordos- _Sé que le diste el collar...- _La voz de Saiyo en su cabeza.

-¡No, no se lo di!- gritaba Kiseki.

-_Yo también sé que se lo diste_- le decía la otra voz.

-¡Ya cállense, yo no le he dado nada, no le he dado nada!- decía frustrado.

-_Y sé que se lo quitaste por despecho_- decía la voz de Saiyo

-¡No, no fue así!- gritaba Kiseki.

-_¿Celos?- decía la voz de la mujer_.

Kiseki quedo sorprendido, no pudo decir nada y volvió a bajar la mirada, sin antes ver la imagen de Inuyasha en su mente, la cual desapareció.

-¿Celos...?- Susurro bajo.

-_Al fin comprendes ¡Celos!_- Le gritaba la otra voz en su cabeza.

-Cállate, no es cierto, no lo es...

-_Dáselo a la persona que llegues a querer alguna vez- _Dijo por última vez la voz de Saiyo a la cual la siguió la otra voz.

-_Y lo hiciste, se lo diste, pero se lo has quitado ¡Por tus celos!_- Le grito la otra voz.

-Púdrete- Le dijo Kiseki con su mirada llena de odio- ¡PUDRETE, CABRON!- Repitió enfadado.

-_¿Te llamas a ti mismo cabron?_

_-_Púdrete...- le seguía diciendo a pesar que continuaba caminando.

-_Yo soy tu, tu eres yo, yo sé lo que piensas y lo que no, yo sé lo que niegas y lo que no y ahora sé que estas negando lo que sientes por esa mujer._

_-_¡Te he dicho que te pudras! ¡Tú no eres yo!- Le grita.

-_Y sé que sabes que si lo soy._

_-_¡Ya cállate!- Se gritó a sí mismo para luego golpearse la cabeza con la intención que se callara. Cuando al fin lo único que escucha es silencio, se echa en el césped con la mirada perdida en el ya oscuro cielo- Sé lo que siento, pero también se bien que debo huir de esto... Debo huir de este sentimiento...- susurraba, mientras se quedaba dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capítulo 42****: Los sentimientos de Kiseki.**

Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, sólo se lograba escuchar la respiración de una persona, Kiseki, no se veía paisaje de alineación, nada, simplemente un vacío enorme repleto de oscuridad y Kiseki. Kiseki miraba a todas las direcciones, no desesperado, pero si con la mirada un poco fría, trataba de encontrar a alguien o algo en el ambiente cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba el chillido de una voz estremecedora. Kiseki se da vuelta de un zas para ver quién era, no había nadie, pero el chillido se acercaba cada vez más y más, mucho más. Hasta que a unos cuantos metros por fin pudo entender lo que le decía esa voz, la cual se reía de una forma sarcástica y malvada. Kiseki reconoció de inmediato esa voz, era una voz que lo hacía estremecerse hasta los huesos, sólo en ese momento cuando lo escucho se le quito esa expresión fría de la cara por una llena de sorpresa y temor, sus ojos se agrandaron tanto por el horror de escuchar esa voz que casi no pudo cerrarlos, la temida voz era la de un hombre, éste seguía y seguía riéndose ya casi de una forma diabólica.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado?- se burló.

-¿Co...Cómo.. .Cómo es posible que estes aquí?- Decía Kiseki.

Volvió a reír irónicamente para luego responder-¿No debo? Tal párese que te he dado un buen susto.

-Responde desgraciado ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!- Ordenó Kiseki, su mirada había cambiado completamente, volvió esa vista fría y sin aire a nada.

-Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí- Reía maliciosamente- Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío ¿O me dirás que ya se te ha olvidado?- Kiseki abrió bien los ojos ante su respuesta, el otro prosiguió- Vengo a recuperar lo que es mío...- dijo suavemente y Kiseki no pudo quitar su reacción de la cara.

-¿O creías que te iba a dejar mucho tiempo con lo que me pertenece? Babosadas, eres una mierdecilla sarnosa, te estoy diciendo que vengo a matarte (es lo que quiso decir con recuperar lo que es suyo) quita esa asquerosa expresión… Te dejare en la oscuridad misma- reía- No sabrás que fue lo que te ocurrió pequeño bastardo ¿Te creías que te iba a dejar en paz mucho tiempo? Grave error compañero- Kiseki seguía con esos ojos de asustado escuchando lo que tenía que decirle el otro- Grave error… Sabías que llegaría este día, no debes entusiasmarte mucho con esa muchachita. Qué ¿La dejarías abandonada a la pobrecita?- rió- Quizás deba matarla también ¿No?

-¡Cállate animal!

-No te salvaras de esta, pequeño renacuajo... No puedes verme pero si oírme ¡Y por supuesto sabes lo que significa! – Seguía riéndose- ¡Estoy acercándome a ti! Cada día, cada instante, cada segundo estoy más cerca de ti…-volvió a reír- ¡Te encontrare y te matare, te destrozare hasta los huesos y te dejare en la oscuridad! ¡No volverás a ver la luz nunca más!- Le gritaba mientras se reía, risa que se fue apagando lentamente hasta desaparecer.

Kiseki seguía en la oscuridad, se había calmado nuevamente cuando de la nada a un lado de él la misma voz le habla, pero esta vez muy apegado a su oreja-¿Entendiste?- Kiseki giro rápidamente la cabeza muy asustado, pero antes de poder verlo... Despertó.

Su corazón latía con gran rapidez ante el miedo, llevo la mano a su pecho para tratar de calmarlo, respirada muy agitadamente con sus ojos gigantescos y blancos ante el temor.

-Kiseki...- le susurro alguien al lado. Asustado nuevamente giro la cabeza tan rápido como pudo tratando de alejarse a la vez- Ey tranquilo, fue sólo un sueño, cálmate- le decía Kagome con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…?- Se preguntaba aún agitado.

-Sí, te quedaste dormido aquí en el césped, te estaba buscando y te encontré.

-¿Dormido?- Seguía agitado.

-Sí, dormido- Decía ella bajito para no asustarlo.

-¿Dormido? Pero... fue demasiado real para ser un sueño... No, lo fue, sí lo fue….Me quede dormido, ahora lo recuerdo, cuando me acosté en el césped luego de marcharme de donde estaba Kagome y escuche esas voces me quede dormido… Sólo un sueño, un mal sueño, sólo un mal sueño…-Se repetía en su interior y pronto su respiración se restauró.

-¿Que soñabas?- Le pregunto Kagome tímidamente.

-Nada... Nada…- fue su apagada respuesta.

-Parecías muy asustado ¿Fue muy mala la pesadilla?

-¡Te he dicho que no ha sido nada!- Le grito frustrado.

-¡No me grites, sólo preguntaba! ¡¿Así es como agradeces la preocupación?!-Le dijo enfadada.

-No la pedí- fue su fría respuesta.

-¡Uy! Eres un...- frunció el ceño y se quedó callada.

Todo estaba en silencio, el atardecer se había acabado desde un buen momento, estaba todo oscuro desde que Kiseki despertó, pero definitivamente no era la misma oscuridad que en sus sueños.

-Kiseki… ¿Me dirás?- Le pregunta ella.

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo sin mirarla.

-El por qué no me miras.

-¡Déjame en paz por favor! ¡No me insistas más!- Fue su respuesta.

-¡Quiero saber! Quiero saber por qué... por qué no te atreves a mirarme a la cara ¿Es que me detestas? ¿Es eso acaso? Si es eso, dímelo y te dejare en paz ¡Pero dímelo!

-No es eso...

-¿No lo es? ¿Qué es entonces? ¿No tienes el coraje suficiente para decirme que me detestas?- Le decía Kagome ya casi enloquecida

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Le grito- No es eso...- Dijo suavemente.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!- Le pregunto fuerte y firme mientras se ponía delante de él, pero éste giro la cabeza para no tener que mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Mírame!- Le grito, él no la miro ni dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió- ¡Mírame!- Lo mismo, no pasó nada, sólo el ruido del agua que reflejaba la luna- ¡Mírame!- En esto Kagome toma el mentón del chico y hace que gire la cabeza hacia ella, él seguía girando los ojos para no mírala.- Mírame... ¡Mírame! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Dímelo…- acabo diciendo tristemente.

-No hagas esto... Por favor- Dijo bajo aún sin mirarla.

-¿Hacer que?

-Esto... No lo hagas ¡Ya basta!

-¿Basta? ¡Basta, tú! Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que problema tienes conmigo, quiero que me lo digas- La mirada de Kiseki había cambiado, ahora era un semblante triste y desolado.

-Por favor... Déjame en paz.

-¡Te dejare en paz cuando me lo digas!- Al oír esto Kiseki se enfadó, pero no la miro a la cara, ella seguía con su mano en su mentón.

-Entonces quédate sentada esperando la respuesta que no tendrás.

-La tendré, sí que la tendré, como sea, pero la tendré.

-¿Que te dio a ti por querer saberlo todo, eh?

-Quiero que me lo digas, déjate de rodeos y dime la verdad.

-¿Para qué? Si no te gustará- Lo último lo dijo triste.

-No me importa, quiero que me la digas... Dímelo, no me importa qué sea, dímelo, dímelo... ¡Dímelo!- Le grito, entonces él la miro, Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse, entonces Kiseki quito bruscamente la mano de Kagome de su cara, se para y le comienza a gritar, pero ahora sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga, eh? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, que me dejaras tranquilo porque no quería hablarte ni escucharte ni nada! ¡Pero tú y tus niñerías! ¡Tenías que venir, seguirme y tratar de hablar conmigo, gritarme y todas esas estupideces que sólo tú sabes hacer! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para que te diga de una vez por todas por qué no te miro a la cara! ¡Por esa estupidez! ¡Te dije que me dejaras, que ya bastaba, te pedí por favor que no preguntaras más, pero decides insistir! ¡No hay muerto que te quite una idea de la cabeza a ti!... ¡Dímelo, dímelo! ¡Es lo único que puedes decir, lo único! ¡Seguí diciéndote que me dejaras, que no te gustara mi respuesta, pero sigues insistiendo, sigues preguntándome por qué no me atrevo a mirarte a la cara, sigues y sigues! ¡Pues aquí está tu entupida respuesta, aquí esta! ¡No puedo mirarte a la maldita cara…! - Dijo fuerte esto pero lo siguiente lo dijo suave y con dolor- Porque temo enamorarme de ti...

Kagome ante estas palabras quedo estática, sin poder decir nada, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Te dije que no te gustaría oírlo... Si fuera tú, tampoco me gustaría- Una sonrisa quebrada salió de sus labios y habló con melancolía- Y… Tampoco me gusta este sentimiento- En eso Kagome alza la vista sorprendida- Digan lo que digan, este sentimiento no es para mí… No entiendo, no entiendo en que me equivoque, no entiendo, eres sólo una niña, no entiendo cómo me pudo pasar esto… ¿Lo sabes tú? Yo no, no sé, yo... Yo sólo... No sé qué paso, sólo sé que no lo quiero, no lo quiero ¡No lo quiero! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡NO! - comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo- No necesito esto, no lo quiero, por eso quiero que te alejes, pero insistes e insistes, te dije que lo dejaras, te lo pedí por favor ¡Te lo rogué, maldita sea! Pero no, tuviste que hacer que te lo escupiera en la cara ¡Estoy harto de esto, harto!

-Kiseki yo...- Dijo bajo tratando de hablarle un poco confundida.

-Tú nada ¡Nada! ¡De verdad que no entiendo, no entiendo! ¡¿Qué diablos hice mal! ¡¿Que hice mal?! ¡No quiero esto, no quiero! ¡No lo quiero!

-¡Kiseki basta! Cálmate... Yo...

-¡No! ¡Tú nada! ¡Basta, basta de una vez! ¡No me dejaste tranquilo, dijiste que cuando te lo dijera lo harías, entonces cumple tu palabra!- Kagome abrió bien los ojos sorprendida- Cúmplela...- susurro- Si me aprecias un poco, tan sólo un poco... Por favor, te lo pido ¡Te lo ruego! No me preguntes más… Por favor.

-Kiseki...- trato de hablar, pero...

-¡Déjame en paz, déjame ya!- le grito antes de salir corriendo.

**Capítulo 43****: Mala noche para luna nueva.**

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido, Kiseki no había hablado mucho con Kagome y ella tampoco insistía, hace un día que se habían encaminado para una nueva búsqueda, cuando llegaban a una aldea no muy pequeña, pero sí bástate extraña, iban entrando cuando comienzan a percatarse que la gente comenzaba a reunirse lentamente y, cuando ya habían avanzado más al interior, llega una turba de aldeanos enfurecidos, gritando y diciendo babosada, e incluso algunos llevaban antorchas.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes?!- Gritaba Kiseki.

-¡Váyanse, no los queremos aquí, váyanse!- eran las respuesta de la gente.

-¿Pero por qué? No hemos hecho nada- decía tímidamente Kagome refugiándose detrás de Kiseki.

-¡No esperaremos sentados a que lo hagan! - Grito un anciano de patas cortas.

Siguió así el escándalo hasta que lograron echarlos del lugar, indignados, ambos se dirigen hacia el bosque a buscar un refugio, ya que ya casi era de noche y entre tanto caminar se encontraron con una pequeña cabaña (Tipo casa Kaede) Entraron y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que dentro se encontraban Inuyasha, Kikyou y todos los otros.

-¡Kagome!- Grito Shippo al instante abalanzándose contra ella.

-¡Shippo!- correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- Preguntaba Miroku.

-No, mejor dicho ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!- Replicaba Kiseki.

-¡JAH! no es algo que te incumba ¡Lárgate!

-Mira como no te obedezco- contestó sentándose.

-¿A ustedes también los echaron del pueblo?- Kagome pregunto curiosa sentándose a un lado de Kiseki.

-No es que, veraz... ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?- Respondió Sango.

-No ¿De qué?

-Hoy es noche de luna nueva- dijo de súbito Kikyou.

-Noche de luna nueva… ¿Qué demonios hay con la noche de luna nueva?- Preguntó Kiseki mientras bostezaba.

-Sí ¿Qué es?- preguntó curiosa Shii.

-¡No es nada! Ya deberían irse ¿No? - Grito un poco nervioso Inuyasha.

-A ver, a ver ¿Que secretillos guardas por aquí?- Habló Kiseki tratando de molestarlo.

-¡Dije que no es nada, ya lárgate!- Le volvió a gritar.

-Kiseki, deberías sentarte - Replico Kikyou al ver que se había parado sólo para molestar a Inuyasha- Pronto lo veras.

-Bueno está bien, está bien... - Dijo un poco molesto mientras volvía a su lugar- sólo porque tú lo dices... - concluyo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo qué en seguida lo vera?! ¡Nada de eso, que se largue!- dijo histérico para luego decir- Aquí nadie lo necesita dijo cruzando los brazos- en eso, comenzó a ocultarse el sol- ¡No, maldición, no puede ser!- Gruño Inuyasha que sentía como su cuerpo había comenzado a palpitar y en unos segundos más, cuando ya estaba oscuro, se había convertido en humano. Kiseki lo miro bien de pies a cabeza mientras Inuyasha lo miraba con una cara de "Te odio" y tan pronto como se aguantó Kiseki exploto en risas- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios te ríes infeliz?!- Le grito frustrado poniéndose de pie amenazándolo con el puño. Kiseki seguía riéndose tanto que se cayó por tanta risa, no paraba de sujetarse el estómago para no reventar con carcajadas- ¡Deja de reírte infeliz! - le gritaba Inuyasha mientras Kiseki se estaba atorando de tanta risa, y en eso, comienza a toser sin control ya que no puede respirar de tanto reírse, Kagome asustada comienza a golpearle la espalda para que vuelva a respirar, todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Kiseki seguía pataleando de tanta risa y ahogo al mismo tiempo, hasta que Inuyasha le pega un palmazo en la cabeza para que se calle, Kiseki se para enojado reclamándole.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

-¡Te dije que dejaras de reírte!

En eso comienza a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez de forma más moderada- Imposible ¡Te ves como una niña!- Le grito en la cara para seguir riéndose, comienzan a pelearse y molestarse como lo hacían Inuyasha y Koga, hasta que Miroku al fin los separa y todos terminan sentándose, pero Inuyasha de muy mal humor.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ya me habían contado que los híbridos perdían sus poderes en algunas ocasiones- dijo burlonamente.

-¡¿A quién le llamas hibrido?!

-¡A ti alcornoque!- Comenzaron a discutir nuevamente hasta que se cansaron, en eso llega un niño corriendo hasta aquel lugar.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor ayúdenme!- gritaba el niño.

-¡Ey yo te vi en la aldea hace unas horas!- Le dijo Kiseki.

-Sí, perdonen eso, pero… ¡Todos estamos muy asustados, todas las noches esas criaturas nos atacan y se llevan a más de uno consigo! A mi hermano lo tomaron... - dijo deprimido- ¡Pero! Ustedes se ven fuertes y poderosos... ¡Por favor ayúdenos a que esto no continúe!- gritaba desesperado el niño.

-¿Vienes tú solo?- preguntaba fuera de lugar Shii.

-Sí, me he escapado, si me encuentran hablando con ustedes los aldeanos son capaces de matarme…

-¡Entonces te ayudaremos!- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-¿Por qué será que te gusta hablar en plural Kagome? - Dijo Inuyasha de mal humor.

-Lo mismo digo yo - Respondió de la misma manera Kiseki.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no les importa lo que les pase a esta gente?

-No, en verdad no tengo ningún beneficio con ayudarlos.- respondió Inuyasha.

-Te recuerdo, Inuyasha, que en estas circunstancias no estás en posición de ayudar a nadie- Dijo Miroku levantándose de su lugar, Inuyasha lo mira con desagrado.

-Kagome, su excelencia y yo te ayudaremos- Dijo Sango poniéndose de pie.

-¡Yo igual quiero ir!- dijo en voz conjugada Shippo y Shii.

-Entonces vamos…- Dijo Kagome que se disponía a salir del lugar cuando de súbito recuerda a cierta persona- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué acaso no piensas ir?- Le dijo a Kiseki.

-No, no me apetece...- contestó bostezando y estirándose lo más que puede.

-¡Como quieras!- Respondió con enfado. Todos excepto Inuyasha, Kikyou y Kiseki salieron del lugar.

Ya había pasado algunas horas, el grupo estaba inspeccionando el oscuro bosque, pero no encontraban nada amenazante, sin embargo, el niño seguía sumamente asustado.

-¿Estás seguro de que en el bosque aparecen unos tipos tenebrosos?- Le preguntaba Shii al niño.

-Sí, deben estar cerca, ya debieron percatarse de nuestra presencia ¡De seguro ya vienen por nosotros!- Gritaba desesperado el chico.

-Si gritas así claro que aparecerán- decía suave Miroku tratando de calmarlo.

-Que extraño, no siento presencia maligna- decía Kagome preocupada.

-Es cierto, no se siente presencia maligna, tal párese que esto ha sido un cuento.- Dijo Sango molesta, en eso un extraño ruido vino hacia ellos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya saben que estamos aquí! ¡No! De seguro nos matan... Son unos debiluchos de seguro me atrapan con ustedes, yo mejor me voy – Dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la aldea.

-¡¿A quién le llamas debilucho?! ¡Debilucho!- gritaba Shippo.

-¿Que habrá sido ese ruido?- Se preguntaba Miroku.

-No lo sé, pero sonó escalofriante…- se quejó Shii.

Kiseki se encontraba acostado con su codo en el suelo y su mano sujetando su cabeza, bostezando mientras Inuyasha estaba sentado moviendo la rodilla sin parar y Kikyou mirándolo.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco- le recomendó Kikyou.

-Qué dices, estoy tranquilo…-contestó moviendo su rodilla con aún mayor velocidad.

-¿Entonces por qué demonios no dejas de mover tu rodilla?- Habló Kiseki, Inuyasha pone cara de "No te soporto" y se sujeta la rodilla fuertemente para que no se moviera- Pfff... ¿Para qué te pones histérico? Si está todo bien, el ambiente esta calmado y todo eso, eres un frenético- Dijo bostezando.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Estoy harto de escuchar tus estupideces! ¿Por qué no mejor haces algo bueno y cierras la boca?

-Como quieras... Nerviosilla...- Kiseki lo dijo al propio porque sabía que eso le molestaría.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de pararse, cuando todos quedan completamente estáticos. Kiseki se para bruscamente y sale hacia fuera, Inuyasha lo sigue, Kikyou también, sin antes tomar su arco y flechas. Kiseki estaba afuera viendo al cielo con nerviosismo, en eso llega Inuyasha.

-Ahora si tienes una razón para estar nervioso"- Fue todo lo que le dijo Kiseki ante esa presencia que todos acababan de sentir, y, unos segundos más tarde, una gran ráfaga de viento llego donde ellos.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?- Se preguntaba Miroku.

-No lo sé, pero sonó escalofriante- Se quejó Shii.

En eso, todos los presentes quedaron helados, totalmente fríos sin moverse, dirigieron bruscamente su mirada hacia el fondo del bosque, el cual se encontraba en profunda oscuridad, y en unos segundos de tardanza, llega una enorme ráfaga de viento frío hasta ellos, la cual viene acompañada por pasos y quejidos que se les acercaban.

-¡¿Qué... qué es esta presencia maligna?!- Decía Miroku alarmado.

-Algo se acerca...- Susurraba Shii.

-Excelencia debemos estar preparados- Sango. Kagome comenzaba a preparar su arco.

-Esos... Esos son...- Tartamudeaba Shii con incredulidad.

-Parecen... parecen cadáveres... – Repitió Sango.

-¡DIOS SANTO, CADÁVERES ANDANTES!- Chilló Shippo.

-Pero que olor más desagradable- Replicaba Miroku tapándose la nariz con su manga.

-Ahora ya sabemos cuál es el olor de los muertos...- Dijo Kagome tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

A unos metros de ellos se acercaban unas criaturas que a primera vista parecían cadáveres comunes, pero a medida que se acercaban se daban cuenta que su aspecto era peor a cada segundo, su carne parecía de color negro, quemada o algo así, algunos llenos de golpes con sangre a montones y heridas indescriptibles, sus ropas estaban hechas trisas, totalmente rasgadas, tenían ojos de muerte y algunos casi no tenían cabello y, lo peor de todo, es que no se movían tan lento como parecían, venían a montones. Entonces, los muertos comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, Kagome y los otros comenzaron a atacar, pero estos eran demasiados así que no podían, lucharon, pero no había caso, estos te hacían caer, tropezar, y el olor no era del todo agradable, y cuando ya te tenían, te golpeaban muy duro y trataban de llevarte con ellos. Kagome y el grupo lograron salvarse de que se los llevaran en varias oportunidades.

Kiseki estaba afuera viendo el cielo con nerviosismo, en eso llega Inuyasha.

-Ahora si tienes una razón para estar nervioso...- fue todo lo que le dijo Kiseki ante esa presencia que todos acababan de sentir, y no era para nada una buena presencia y, unos segundos más tarde, una gran ráfaga de viento llego donde ellos.

-¿Que fue eso?- Preguntó Kikyou para luego segundos después ver el mismo espectáculo que vieron los otros.

Los cadáveres se les acercaban peligrosamente, y al igual que los otros, eran enormes cantidades de ellos, Kiseki tiraba patada tras patada, al igual que Inuyasha que estaba desesperado tratando de que no lo agarraran.

-¡Estas cosas no se terminan nuca!- Gritaba.

Kiseki se estaba cansando, ya tenían tiempo tratando de defenderse y los golpes que daban estos no eran para nada débiles, en eso, Inuyasha y Kiseki estaba uno al lado del otro peleando, cuando Inuyasha se percata de la espada de Kiseki.

-¡Ey, imbécil, saca tu espada!- Pero Kiseki no hizo caso de los avisos de Inuyasha, quien le seguía gritando que la sacara, pero este no lo tomaba en cuenta, Kikyou también se percató de esto y lo encontró sospechoso, cuando en una de las extrañas maniobras de Inuyasha, éste toma la espada de Kiseki y trata de sacarla, pero el golpe que le da Kiseki es de unos mil temores.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡No te atrevas a sacar esta espada!- Le grito para luego seguir peleando.

Inuyasha quedo un tanto adolorido, pero luego siguió peleando sin tomar en cuenta lo anteriormente pasado, sin embargo, Kikyou se quedó con una inmensa duda, mientras que uno de esas cosas se le acerca y le sujeta la muñeca jalándola contra el suelo, ésta cae inevitablemente, la criatura la mira fijamente mientras las otras se detienen para también observarla.

-Estas muerta... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto? Estás muerta...- Le decía el que aún le tenía sujeta la muñeca.

Kikyou se zafa rápidamente gritándole que la soltara y dándole un empujón, sujeta fuertemente su arco y le lanza una flecha sagrada. Los cadáveres comienzan a girarse en dirección hacia ella repitiendo:

-Eres una de nosotros, quédate con nosotros.

Kikyou lanzaba sus flechas, pero eran tantos que no serbia de mucho, comenzó a retroceder, pero éstos la rodearon haciéndola caer, Inuyasha trataba de hacerse paso hacia ella como fuese, pero le era imposible, Kiseki pegaba brincos para ir a ayudarla, hasta que al fin llega donde ella y la pone de pie.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta preocupado.

-Si, gracias…- respondió agitadamente.

En eso, Kiseki la toma para tratar de salir de ahí, se dirige donde Inuyasha y la suelta junto a él, pero ninguno de los tres se percata de un cadáver distinto a los demás que era sumamente rápido y se acercaba peligrosamente hasta que llega donde ellos, Kiseki trata de alejarlo, pero éste hace una especie de maniobras y toma a Kikyou consigo, llevándosela. Kiseki comienza a correr para tratar de alcanzarlos, esta criatura se fue con ella saltando entre las ramas, Kiseki lo imito, mientras Inuyasha los seguía lo más rápido que podía en tierra, hasta que Inuyasha se encuentra con los otros que corrían por sus vida, todos corrieron en la dirección de Kiseki, a Kikyou y la criatura los veían entre las ramas desde lejos, dando saltos de allá para acá, cuando Kiseki logra derribar de un golpe a la criatura y sujeta a Kikyou, pero como esto fue en el aire, caen inevitablemente, los otros sólo los ven caer y se dirigen hacia el lugar.

Mientras Kiseki y Kikyou caían (Él la había alcanzado a tomar) chocaron con algunas ramas hasta llegar al suelo, pero luego siguieron cayendo ya que se toparon con un agujero oculto por ramas, y hojas. Quedaron bajo tierra inconscientes.

**Capítulo 44****: Atrapados.**

Mientras tanto todos los demás llegaron al posible lugar de caída de Kiseki y Kikyou.

-¿Donde cayeron?- Preguntaba Inuyasha.

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue por aquí- Afirma Miroku

-No los veo en ninguna parte- Reprocha Shii- No creo que hayan caído por aquí.

-No, sí cayeron por aquí estoy casi segura- responde Sango.

-Casi no es suficiente- vuelve a decir Shii.

-¡Miren, por aquí!- Los llama Shippo, todos acuden de inmediato.

-¿Que sucede?- llega diciendo Miroku.

-¿No les párese que esta tierra está un poco blanda...?- Dice Shippo mientras aún tiene sus manos en la tierra.

-¡¿Para esa estupidez nos llamas?!- Lo reprende Inuyasha- ¡Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer!

-¡Yo sólo trataba de ayudar! Me pareció sospechoso –alega.

-¿Qué tiene de sospechoso agua con tierra? ¡Que forma lodo!- Shippo guardo silencio ante el enojo.

-Lamento decírtelo querido Shippo, pero Inuyasha tiene razón esta vez- afirma el monje.

-¡Entonces no vuelvo a decir nada!- Se indigna Shippo.

-Calma Shippo, sólo tratas de ayudar, lo sabemos...- le dice Kagome agachándose para acariciarle.

-¡JAH! Si a eso se le puede llamar ayuda- Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome.

-¿Qué…? Es la verdad.

De repente sienten que el suelo comienza a moverse, justo desde el lugar que Shippo indicaba y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, toda esa tierra se los había tragado rápidamente. Todos dieron un grito cuando comenzaron a caer bajo tierra hasta toparse con el duro suelo, en eso Shippo se levanta rápidamente.

-¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Se los dije, les dije que era extraño!- Les grito a todos.

-Tienes razón, creo que te debemos una disculpa Shippo- dice Sango todavía en el suelo.

-Sí pequeño Shippo, discúlpanos- Dice Miroku que se levanta lo más rápido que puede para echar un rápido vistazo con la mirada a aquel lugar- Esto parecen ser cuevas subterráneas.

-¿Creen que recorran gran cantidad de terreno o sólo sea nuestra mala suerte de caer en ellas?- Pregunta Kagome.

-Yo creo que deben cubrir la mitad del bosque en cuevas subterráneas...- Dice Inuyasha mirando para todos lados.

-Sí, eso es seguro- Asiente con la cabeza Miroku.

-Entonces lo más probable es que Kikyou y Kiseki hayan caído en una de las cuevas...- dice Sango que al fin se ponía de pie con ayuda de Kirara (Ya estaba transformada).

-Eso ni lo dudes- afirma Shii.

Mientras que toda esta conversación se producía, Shippo estaba husmeando por ahí y, nuevamente le llamo la atención la tierra, pero esta vez era la de las paredes. Comenzó a tocarlas un poco asustado, primero con un dedo, las picaba de aquí allá, luego con dos, luego tres, luego tubo la confianza necesaria para tocarla con sus dos manos, lo cual fue realmente idiota y, sin que se pudiera percatar de lo que sucedía, la pared se lo trago, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar un grito de muerte, por supuesto los demás presentes no vieron la escena, pero escucharon el grito, comenzaron a llamarlo, pero no respondía así que se preocuparon y comenzaron la marcha para encontrarlo, además de a Kiseki y Kikyou.

Kiseki despertaba de una caída no muy grata, se sobaba la cabeza, pero por más que lo hacia esta no dejaba de dolerle, miro hacia arriba y entendió por qué llego a dolerle tanto, vaya que había sido una larga caída, se dijo para sí mismo. Luego ve a Kikyou que está a su lado, pero aún con sus ojos cerrados, inconsciente, éste se pone de pie y comienza a echar un vistazo al lugar con la vista. A la primera no encuentra nada, sólo unas ligas de cuevas subterráneas unidas, cuando vuelve a mirar se percata de que un trío de esos mismos tipos que los habían atacado antes se acercaban peligrosamente a Kikyou, trata de avanzar, pero en ese preciso momento, un poco más atrás de él, salen desde la tierra cuatro de esos tipos (Así como le ocurrió a Shippo) que lo sujetan con una fuerza impresionante, Kiseki trata de zafarse, pero no lo logra, comienza a gritarle a Kikyou para que despertara y se defendiera, cuando los tres tipos que iban por ella la toman, Kiseki grita con más desesperación e intensidad hasta que por fin consiguió que la mujer despertara, lentamente, pero despierta, y, cuando alcanza a percatarse de lo que está sucediendo, no puede hacer nada porque ya la tienen agarrada. Trata de hacer fuerza para zafarse de ellos, pero no puede y lo único que estas cosas le dicen es "Eres una de nosotros, ven con nosotros, eres de nosotros" Al escuchar esto, Kiseki reacciona y hace más fuerza que antes, casi logra zafarse, pero aparecen más de la misma forma que los anteriores, lo toman y lo botan, estos comienzan a llevárselo arrastrándolo mientras Kiseki llamaba a Kikyou gritándole.

-¡Kikyou, sal de aquí! ¡Escapa, escapa!- gritaba mientras hacía todo lo posible para que no lo siguieran arrastrando y llevándoselo quien sabe a dónde.

-¡Kiseki! ¡Kiseki!- lo llamaba mientras ella también trataba de zafarse de ellos.

Los tipos seguían arrastrando a Kiseki, mientras él gritaba desesperado para tratar de ayudar a Kikyou- ¡Escapa! ¡Kikyou, te van a matar, te van a matar! ¡Es todo lo que quieren, matarte! ¡Debes irte! ¡Vete! ¡Como sea, pero vete! ¡Kikyou vete o te mataran!- Luego de esto, los que jalaban a Kiseki comienzan a ser succionados por la tierra (Piso, no pared) llevándose con ellos a Kiseki, el hacía intentos para que no se lo llevaran, pero lo tenían sujeto a mas no poder.

En eso, Kikyou logra zafarse, toma rápidamente su arco y flechas y lanza una cuantas a sus atacantes, luego comienza a correr hasta el lugar que está succionando a Kiseki.

-¡No! ¡Vete, vete o te mataran, no seas tonta déjame aquí, vete!- Le gritaba mientras ya no le quedaban nada más que su cabeza y brazos fuera de ese lugar.

Kikyou llego hasta ahí diciéndole que no lo dejaría, ni que estuviera loca para dejarlo ahí, comienza a tomarlo de la mano para tratar de jalarlo y sacarlo de ahí, pero los otros lo seguían jalando aunque ya no se veían porque estaban bajo la tierra, pronto la cabeza de Kiseki no mostraba señas y sólo quedaban sus manos, las cuales Kikyou no soltaría por nada del mundo. Cuando siente que comenzaba a ser impulsada junto con Kiseki y, es en este punto en que Kiseki decide soltarla para que no tuviera el mismo destino que él. Kikyou queda en ese lugar gritando el nombre de Kiseki y culpándose por no haber hecho algo para salvarlo, en ese minuto vuelven a aparecer más de esos sujetos que iban a atacarla, pero una flecha los liquida, aunque ésta no era de Kikyou, sino una de Kagome.  
>Pronto no quedan rastros de los cadáveres y sólo quedan Kikyou y los otros en el lugar, Inuyasha corre donde esta ella, Kagome pone un poco de mala cara al ver eso, pero luego recuerda a Kiseki.<p>

-¿Dónde está Kiseki?- Pregunta preocupada, Kikyou no dice nada.- ¡¿Dónde está?!- grita con más intensidad y preocupación.

-Se... se lo han llevado...- dice lentamente Kikyou.

-¿Cómo…?- Kagome habla bajo.

-Lo que has oído, se lo han llevado, no pudimos hacer nada, nos tomaron por sorpresa, a él y a mí nos atacaron de a varios, se lo llevaron arrastrando, luego se los trago la tierra, trate de detenerlos, trate de jalarlo para que saliera de ese hoyo, pero él con sus tontas ideas soltó mi mano y se lo ha tragado la tierra- eso ultimo lo dijo con rabia.

-¿Por qué te ha soltado?- pregunta Shii.

-Mientras se lo llevaban dijo que lo dejara y me fuera...- no pudo terminar.

-Y supongo que eso hiciste- dijo de mala gana Kagome. Todos los presentes quedaron mirándola extrañados ante su reacción.

-¡No!– Dijo rotundamente Kikyou -Jamás lo dejaría, jamás, por eso trate de jalarlo, casi nos llevan a ambos, por eso él me soltó, dijo que lo único que ellos querían era matarme porque según los cadáveres yo era uno de ellos...- tomo pausa, luego se puso de pie y prosiguió- debemos ir por él, no podemos dejarlo…

-¿Y por qué no?- Dijo burlo Inuyasha

-¡Porque no podemos!- le grito Kagome de pésimo humor.

-Kagome tiene razón, no podemos...- le dice Kikyou a Inuyasha, quien se había molestado por la respuesta de Kagome.

-Señorita Kikyou ¿A dónde han jalado a Kiseki? Quizás a él se lo han llevado junto con Shippo que también desapareció- dice el monje.

-Ese niño sólo trae problemas- se queja Inuyasha.

Kikyou avanza unos pasos y queda justo donde Kiseki había soltado su mano, indica con el dedo- Aquí fue.

-Pero si es sólo tierra- dice Shii.

-No, recuerden que nosotros caímos en lo que parecía sólo tierra y terminamos aquí- Dice Miroku.

-Recuerdo que algunos de los cadáveres que atacaron a Kiseki salieron de abajo de la tierra, casi a sus pies, por eso fue todo de sorpresa- Dice Kikyou.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que hay más cuevas debajo- Concluye Sango.

-Eso es lo que parece- dice Inuyasha.

En eso, Kikyou se vuelve a agachar y toca con sus manos el mismo lugar donde Kiseki desapareció, comienza a ser absorbida rápidamente, manda un grito, Inuyasha alcanza a reaccionar junto a los demás y la sujetan de los pies para que no se la llevaran también, en eso aparecen unas cuantas manos de la tierra en el mismo lugar que Kikyou se hundía y comienzan a jalarla para llevársela con ellos, pero los demás no lo permiten y logran sacarla del embrollo. Luego que todos vuelven a respirar a salvo Miroku habla…

-Creo que no podremos ir por ahí, debemos encontrar otro camino.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, debemos encontrar otro camino.

-Maldición, y yo como humano todavía, que se acabe pronto esta maldita luna nueva- Se queja Inuyasha, todos comienzan el camino para encontrar lo antes posible a Kiseki y a Shippo.

Shippo se encuentra corriendo desesperado para encontrar a sus amigos cuando se detiene drásticamente al ver a un grupo de zombies reunidos, y, entre esos se encontraba uno de gran tamaño, corpulento de pésimo aspecto que media alrededor de dos metros con brazos gruesos y musculosos al igual que sus piernas, ya casi parecía un troll. Y más allá se percata de una voz que chillaba para que lo soltaran, la voz le pareció un tanto conocida, pero no recordaba bien a quien pertenecía, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era la de Kiseki. Un gran grupo de cadáveres lo llevaban arrastrando y jalando en dirección al otro grupo, Shippo se estremeció de miedo y pensaba "¡¿Cómo lo atraparon?!" Kiseki iba quejándose, haciendo fuerza e intentos para zafarse de ellos, hasta que al fin lo saltaron, pero frente al grandulón, Kiseki se pone de pie rápidamente en posición de ataque, el grandulón tiene su ojo un poco desorbitado, el cual se mueve mucho antes de poder ver y encontrar el rostro de Kiseki que estaba cabreado como nunca.

-¡¿Qué diablos miras asquerosa alimaña?!- Le grita Kiseki mirándolo hacia arriba, éste no responde, sólo hace un ruido de descontento y manda un puñetazo con su gran mano en dirección a Kiseki, pero éste no alcanza a llegar, ya que Kiseki logra saltar y su puño queda marcado en el lugar- Bien, tiene un gran tamaño, pero es demasiado lento- Se decía para sí Kiseki.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, al ojo del gran sujeto no le costó encontrar nuevamente a Kiseki que todavía se encontraba en el aire por el salto (Todo paso muy rápido), Kiseki dio una mirada de asombro, mientras que el grandote con el mismo brazo que había atacado y gran velocidad, se mueve y lo agarra del cuello. Kiseki quedo en blanco ante la rapidez instantánea de éste, no pudo reaccionar, y, tan rápidamente como el grandote lo tomo del cuello, aplico más fuerza y lo jalo bruscamente contra el suelo, Kiseki no reacciona, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, mientras que el grandote con su otra mano y con una fuerza impresionante comienza a golpearlo en la cabeza repetitivamente, Kiseki sigue en blanco, eso le estaba doliendo más de lo que esperaba, había esperado acabar con él rápidamente, pero no fue así, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, lo había golpeado ya muchas veces y no parecía cansarse, Kiseki comenzó a sangran bastante y, era tanta la fuerza con que lo golpeaba que su cabeza comenzó a hacer un hoyo debajo de ella, y, al mismo tiempo, se iba hundiendo. Shippo contemplaba la escena escondido y temblando de miedo.

Por fin lo soltó, pero Kiseki no reaccionaba, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no había reacción en su cuerpo, parecía muerto. El cadáver grandote lo toma del pie y comienza a arrastrarlo llevándoselo de aquel lugar, dejando una hilera de sangre tras ellos, la cual salía únicamente de la cabeza de Kiseki, así él y el grandote desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

**Capítulo 45****: Tamahe.  
><strong>

Shippo quedo en aquel lugar temblando de horror por lo ocurrido y con los nervios a punta, ya sentía que su pequeñito corazón se le salía por la boca, lo que al parecer sucedió cuando de la nada una mano toca el hombro de éste por su espalda, el grito que dio fue ensordecedor, se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero lo sujetan de la cola y le tapan la boca para que dejara de gritar.

-¡Enano del demonio ya cierra la bocota!- Fue lo que vino a los oídos del kitzuke, de inmediato pensó que esa voz y esa manera de referirse a él le era familiar, pero con los escalofríos que llevaba en el cuerpo no podía razonar y detenerse a pensar quien era, hasta que la voz le volvió a hablar- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido, eh?!- Lo regañaba y, al ver que él no contestaba lo dio vuelta con brusquedad - ¡Que respondas, no me dejes hablando solo!- Le grita.

La alegría de Shippo al percatarse de que era Inuyasha y no una de esas cosas que atacaron a Kiseki fue inmensa, tanto que abraso a Inuyasha, pero éste lo aleja de una patada.

-¡Inuyasha, no lo golpees! – Regañaba Kagome.

Shippo salta a sus brazos con sollozos- ¡Kagome! ¡He estado tan asustado, esas cosas son horribles, lo que hacen es horrible!- Lloraba sin parar.

-¿Shippo cómo has desaparecido?- Pregunta Shii que se encuentra a un lado de Kagome.

-¡Fue horrible, fue horrible! ¡La pared me trago de la nada, igual cuando caímos en esta lugar!- Seguía llorando.

-¡Ah, ya cállate, no armes tanto escándalo! No eres más que un niñito cobarde- le molesta Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha!- Lo reprende Kagome, éste no hace caso.

-¡Cierra la boca, ya deberías irte de aquí, este no es lugar para un ser tan debilucho como tú!- Le grita Shippo enfadado, el cual se lleva un golpe de parte de Inuyasha.

-¡¿A quién le dices debilucho?! ¡Eres tú el que llora por los rincones!- Grita Inuyasha molesto.

-¡Ya cállate perro, con esa apariencia en este lugar no lograrías llegar a ninguna parte!- Vuelve a gritar e Inuyasha lo vuelve a golpear.

-Pequeño Shippo eso no fue muy cortes- Dice el monje a un lado.

-Pero es la verdad...- sigue en sollozos- si hubieran visto lo que le hicieron al pobre Kiseki me darían la razón... – se quejó mientras en el lugar hubo un silencio total.

-¿Kiseki…?- dice Kagome casi en susurros. Todos estaban con los ojos como platos incluso Inuyasha, mientras que Shippo en un instante baja de los brazos de Kagome.

-Sí, el pobre no se merece lo que le hicieron- hizo una pequeña pausa- ... Y ahora que lo pienso, si ustedes hubieran llegado un minuto antes, quizás hubieran alcanzado a ayudarlo- dijo melancólico.

-Déjate de rodeos ¿Qué le hicieron?- dijo Kikyou un poco frustrada.

-Shippo, por favor dinos que sucedió- Insistió Kagome preocupada.

Shippo se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo donde la pobre cabeza de Kiseki había dejado un hoyo, sin antes gritarles– ¡SIGANME!-Todos llegaron apresurados hasta el punto indicado.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta Sango sigilosamente al ver el hoyo con la sangre en proceso de secarse.

-¡¿Eso?! ¿Qué es eso? Pues pueden llamarlo "El lugar donde mataron al bueno de Kiseki"- dice un poco apresurado.

-¡Que carajos estás diciendo enano!- Le grita Inuyasha que tampoco le gusto escuchar lo que dijo Shippo, todos estaban muy serios y asustados.

-¡Es la verdad!- comenzó a llorar- yo lo vi todo, vi como ese grupito traía a Kiseki arrastrando y vi cuando él se levantó frente a ese orangután de cadáver de unos dos metros, lo insulto y éste trato de golpearlo, Kiseki lo esquivo ¡Pero eso fue su tumba, porque al saltar el otro saco una rapidez increíble y lo sujeto del cuello llevándoselo al suelo! ¡Aquí, justo aquí donde está el hoyo! El orangután comenzó a darle sin descanso unos golpes de muerte, pobre de Kiseki ¡Ya no podía ni moverse! Le pego tan fuerte en la cabeza que hasta lo dejo sin razón, le pego tan fuerte que cuando se cansó de golpearlo, Kiseki no respondió, sino que parecía un muerto ¡Se lo llevo arrastrando y dejo una hilera de sangre detrás de ellos! ¡Y se lo llevaron no sé dónde! ¡De seguro que ya está muerto!- Chilló Shippo sin dejar de llorar.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante el relato de Shippo, mientras que Kagome no aguanto más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas a montones, tanto así qué cayó de rodillas para llorar en paz, Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, Kagome, Kagome estaba llorando por una posible muerte de Kiseki, no supo por qué, pero pensar esto lo dejo intranquilo.

-No sacamos nada con lamentarnos y quedarnos aquí a llorar, debemos ir por él- dijo con firmeza Kikyou.

-La señorita Kikyou tiene razón, no debemos quedarnos aquí sin actuar- La apoyo de inmediato Miroku.

-¿Cómo sabremos dónde se lo han llevado?- Habló Sango.

-Es una buena pregunta – Shii.

-Fácil, seguimos la sangre, es el único modo y, si se pierde el rastro, Shippo deberá olfatearla o algo por el estilo, la sangre es muy fácil de seguir -dice Inuyasha.

-¡Ey yo no soy el perro aquí!- Le grita Shippo enfadado.

-Pero ahora eres el único youkai, así que más vale que te pongas los pantalones.

-¡Te he dicho que yo...!- Pero es interrumpido por Kagome.

-Por favor Shippo, ayúdanos, te lo ruego, Kiseki lo necesita, ayúdalo por favor...- Y claro, ante esas palabras quien podría decir que no. Entonces todos siguieron el camino, no con muy buenos ánimos, pero se pusieron en marcha, mientras Inuyasha sólo quería que saliera el sol de una vez por todas.

El cadáver gigantesco iba avanzando con toda su calma mientras atrás de él aún traía arrastrando el cuerpo de Kiseki, el cual todavía no reaccionaba, el grandote dobla en un lugar y entra a lo que parece ser una inmensa sala subterránea donde se encontraban otros cuantos cadáveres haciendo guardia y alguna gente lastimada amontonada en los rincones, en espera de la mala pasada que les tocara vivir en cualquier momento como rutina de todas las noches de los cadáveres. En la gran mayoría de las paredes de la sala aún se logran ver rastros de sangre y en algunos casos, carne, pero al que llevaba a Kiseki no parecía importarle y sólo seguía su camino entre el desorden de la gran sala, en el fondo de ésta, se encontraba una pequeña niña de unos siete u ocho años con un objeto en su mano, vestía como cualquier niña de su edad, claro que con la diferencia de que eran vestimentas de la realeza, esas largar y lindas telas con una cinta en su largo cabello negro que combinaban con sus ojos de igual color, ella, a diferencia de los demás, parecía humana, no se veía como un cadáver, sólo como una niña, era obvio decir que el grandote se dirigía hacia ella. La pequeña al verlo se puso de pie felizmente con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Kaien-Kun!- Exclamo con alegría al gigantesco- ¿Qué me traes de bueno?- Luego pego una ligera mirada al paquetito que traía tras él, el cual le llamo bastante la atención y se dirigió hacia él-¿Quién es?- Dijo algo confundida mientras estaba hincada junto al cuerpo- ¿Por qué no lo has puesto con los otros?- Se refería a los humanos que estaban vivos, pero claro, no por mucho tiempo.

-Dijeron que estaba con la mujer- dijo con voz agria y tosca.

-¡¿La mujer?!- Habló contenta- ¿Me la trajiste verdad? ¿Verdad? – Dijo alegremente- ¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde?- Dijo poniéndose de pie y buscándola con la mirada- Deseo conocerla ¡Deseo verla!

-No, se ha escapado...- Dijo sin expresión en su rostro, como era habitual en él.

-¿Qué...?- Dijo suavemente, comenzó a derramar lágrimas- ¿Cómo qué no? ¡¿Por qué no?!- Comenzó a alterarse- ¡¿Por qué lo atraparon a él y no a ella?! ¡La quiero a ella! ¡¿Dónde, donde esta?! ¡Quiero que me la traigan, que me la traigan ahora!- Grito enfurecida, fue tan fuerte el eco de su voz que reboto por toda la sala con tal intensidad que fue a parar a los oídos del grupo en busca de Kiseki, estos corrieron para encontrar de dónde provenía esa voz y, a medida de que se acercaban comenzaban a escuchar ruidos y quejidos, además que el olor empeoraba cada vez más. Por fin creían haber encontrado el lugar, había una gran entrada, Kagome e Inuyasha iban a entrar de inmediato, pero los otros los detuvieron drásticamente empujándolos hacia atrás.

-¡Qué demonios hacen!- Grito Inuyasha, lo hicieron callar de un golpazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Kagome.

-Señorita Kagome entiendo su preocupación, pero debemos ser cautelosos, estos sujetos son peligrosos y con todo respeto, no hay mucha ventaja de nuestra parte, más con Inuyasha así- Lo mira y lo indica, luego sigue- Creo que hay que aguardar al momento preciso para el ataque- dijo Miroku sabiamente.

-Su excelencia tiene razón, Kagome, hay que aguantar un poco más.

-¿Pero y Kiseki?

-Creo que deberíamos entrar y escondernos en alguna parte - Dijo Shii.

-¿Escondernos? ¡¿Escondernos?! Ya déjense de estupideces y cobardías, debemos enfrentarlos y luchar- Le llego un golpe del bastón de Miroku.

-¿Podrías pensar con la cabeza y no con el orgullo por una vez en tu vida? Inuyasha debería pensar las cosas, sinceramente ¿Crees que les ganaras con esa apariencia?- Inuyasha guardo silencio.

-¿Que esperamos? Entremos y escondámonos hasta el momento indicado- Dijo Kikyou mientras todos menos Inuyasha asintieron con la cabeza y, cautelosamente, sin que nadie divisara ni un cabello de ellos, pasaron a la gran sala escondiéndose detrás de unos cuantos escombros y rocas.

-El olor es repugnante- se quejaba Shippo.

-Lo sé, es odioso- Seguía Shii.

-¿Donde tienen a Kiseki?- Preguntaba Kikyou.

-¡Jah! Hemos entrado a escondidas para nada, ni siquiera sabemos si estaba aquí - Dice Inuyasha de mal humor por lo que le había dicho Miroku.

-Cierra la boca y deja de quejarte- Le regañaba Miroku.

-No lo veo por ninguna parte- Decía Shii.

-Miren, tienen a la gente de la aldea- Indico Kagome- Seguro ellos los raptaban y los aldeanos han pensado que fuimos Kiseki y yo.

-Es lo más probable señorita.

-¿Que tendrán pensado hacer con ellos?- Se preguntaba Kagome.

-No tengo idea, pero no creo que sea de mucho agrado ¡Dios mío hay sangre por todos lados!- Decía Shippo en el hombro de Kagome.

-¡Ahí esta!- Habló Sango de repente, un poco acelerada indicando, todos se apresuraron a ver dónde estaba.

Y definitivamente no estaban muy lejos de ahí, así que escuchaban a la niña y a Kaien.

-Debemos ir por él- Decía Kagome poniéndose de pie, pero Kikyou la sujeta.

-Debes esperar, ese sujeto lo tiene aún tomado, si nos acercamos es probable que le haga algo, más cuando se ve inconsciente.

-Kikyou tiene razón Kagome- apoyo Sango.

Kagome respiro un poco fatigada al saber que no podría ir a ayudarlo, estaba más que preocupada al verlo en ese estado, ella sólo quería que esto pasara y él estuviera bien nuevamente. Luego comenzaron e escuchar la conversación.

-Dime por qué lo trajiste a él y no a ella ¡¿Por qué se les ha escapado?! ¡¿Por qué, por qué?!- Le gritaba la niñita histérica.

-Me dijeron que se les escapo porque uso una flecha mágica, tus hombres están muertos, luego de seguro escapo- Respondió Kaien sin alterarse.

-¡Esos hombres eran incompetentes! ¡No son capases ni de traerme a una mujer!

-Dijeron que este chico la llamo con el nombre de Kikyou- Los que se encontraba ocultos entendieron el punto de la conversación y se asombraron un poco.

-¿Kikyou...?- Repitió un poco suave- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?!- Le grito.

-No lo sé, es toda la información que te encontré. Y la razón por la que te traje al sujeto es porque de seguro debe servirte, dijeron que el chico se veía muy familiarizado con la mujer, podrías hallarla a través de él – Aconsejo con su mismo tono.

-Buen punto- Dijo calmándose- ¡Bien hecho mi querido Kaien-Kun¡ - Dijo con alegría- ¿Pero qué le has hecho?- Con un tono de tristeza mirando a Kiseki- Quizás el pobre ya no vuelva a despertar, realmente creo que te has excedido Kaien-Kun... – Decía con dulzura mientras él sólo la seguía con la mirada- Ahora no sé si despertara alguna vez...- Dijo la pequeña con un tono triste, luego se arrodillo junto a Kiseki y movió cuidadosamente su cabeza que ya había parada de sangrar- ¡OH! ¡Pero que contenta estoy! Es un demonio, muy lindo por lo demás- Dijo con una sonrisa- Así que no debe estar muerto, sólo debe estar inconsciente, un demonio como él no moriría tan fácil, así que lo podré usar para averiguar donde esta esa mujer...-Luego se puso de pie y hablo a Kaien- ¡Kaien-Kun! ¿Podrías conseguirme una buena porción de agua? Sucia o limpia me da igual, por favor Kaien-Kun – Pidió mirándolo con ternura, éste sólo asintió con la cabeza y llamo a un sujeto que se encontraba cerca, luego el sujeto se fue y la pequeña se quedó mirando a Kiseki con una gran sonrisa, luego volvió el otro sujeto con un balde de agua, se lo paso a Kaien y este se lo paso a la pequeña- Muchas gracias Kaien-Kun- Él sólo la miro mientras ella tomaba el balde – Kaien-Kun suelta su pie por favor- Él lo soltó con poca suavidad, la chica sonrío, miro de nuevo a Kiseki que se encontraba inconsciente y le tiro de una sola vez el agua sobre su rostro.

Kiseki reaccionó inmediatamente quejándose un poco en forma de tosidos y más tosidos por el agua, aparte de la paliza que le habían dado. Trato con sus brazos de levantarse, pero le costaba un poco, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Mientras que a Kagome y a los demás se les subió el ánimo al ver que Kiseki se encontraba con vida.

-¿Podrías ponerte de pie por favor?- Pidió la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Dijo Kiseki de mal humor aún entre tosidos, tratando de ponerse en pie.

-Mi nombre es Tamahe –Respondió aún sonriente. Kiseki al fin logro ponerse de pie sobándose la cabeza, la pequeña sólo lo miraba curiosa- Perdona a Kaien-Kun por lo que te hizo ¿Si? No volverá a pasar, siempre y cuando no te lo busques- Prosiguió con el mismo tono alegre.

Kiseki la miro extrañado luego miro de mala manera a Kaien- ¿Acaso es una amenaza niña?

-Podría ser que si...

Luego de esto Kiseki vio su mano y distinguió la piedra (La piedra que ella tenía y nombré anteriormente) la chica se percató de eso y luego se la guardo bruscamente en el bolsillo, miro a Kiseki de mala gana.

-No es educado mirar cosas ajenas, podrían decirte que tu intención es robarlo- dijo seria y Kiseki le respondió de mala gana.

-No es educado amenazar a las personas, podrían tomarte de malcriada- Fue su respuesta con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Esto no le agradó mucho a Tamahe, pero siguió la conversación- Y dime... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Que me dijeras el tuyo no quiere decir que te diré el mío- respondió con su misma risa sarcástica, mientras Kagome pensaba por su parte:

-Testarudo obstinado, se ha salvado de la grande y aun así la está provocando.

-¡No estás siendo educado!- Le regaño la niña

-No me interesa serlo- le dijo con dureza.

-Kaien...- susurro la pequeña y con gran rapidez este tomo a Kiseki de los dos brazos haciendo que se quedara fijo en su lugar sin poder moverse, Kiseki miro de mala gana, no le había gustado lo que pasaba- Muy bien, si no quieres decirme está bien, no me interesa mucho, pero lo que sí me interesa es otra cosa. Me dijeron que a la mujer con quien estabas la llamaste Kikyou ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Su nombre es Kikyou? – dijo seriamente.

-¡Que te parta un rayo!- Le escupió en la cara.

La chica lo miro de pésimo humor, luego pego una mirada a Kaien y éste apretó fuertemente a Kiseki, lo que por supuesto no le dolió poco.

-Tu respuesta me dice que es cierto... Bien ¿Kikyou se marchó o sigue aquí?

-¿Quién demonios te crees?- Estalló- Eres nada más que un entupido cadáver como todos los que están aquí, no se nota, pero tu aroma es igual de repulsivo que el de ellos, que te pongas un disfraz con ayuda de esa piedra no basta pequeña enana- dijo con su típico tono tan singular, pero la única respuesta que recibió de eso fue un nuevo apretón de parte de Kaien. Kiseki respiraba un poco agitado para aguantar el dolor.

-¡Dime donde esta! ¿¡Donde?! ¡Dímelo, ahora! ¡Dime donde esta Kikyou!- Le grito la niña.

-¡Púdrete pendeja de mierda! – Le escupe en la cara palabras que no fueron de su agrado.

-¡Tú serás el que se pudra!- Le devolvió el grito acompañado de una cachetada que hizo que su cara diera un pequeño giro, luego volvió a voltearla para mirarla con una cara triunfante y una risa maquiavélica- Ya verás que el único que se pudre eres tu- le dijo en susurro Tamahe, iba a darle la orden a Kaien, pero tan rápido como termino de hablar Kiseki dio un impulso con sus pies hacia atrás empujando con estos a Kaien, y, fue tanta la fuerza que deposito en este movimiento, que Kaien salió disparado hasta el rincón de la habitación, Kiseki aprovecho el impulso que se dio en Kaien para dirigirse hacia Tamahe, la toma del cuello y hace que se tropiece junto con él.

-Te dije que sólo te pudrirías tu…- Le dice Kiseki mientras la estrangula.

Ella casi se quedaba sin aire, pero lentamente dirigió su mano hasta su bolsillo, saca la piedra y con ella hace que éste salga disparado por una fuerza extraña y causa que se aleje de ella, Tamahe se pone de pie rápidamente.

-No lo creo...- Susurra esta.

Kiseki comienza a levantarse para ir tras ella nuevamente, pero al estar tan concentrado en ir por la niña, no se da cuenta que Kaien se le acerco rápida y peligrosamente, lo toma de la cabeza y le da un golpe en el estómago, volviendo a impulsarlo a unos cuantos metros dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose y sin aire.

Continuara…

**_Espero que los capítulos hayan sido de su agrado, besos :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capítulo 46****: Al rescate de Kiseki**

Kiseki nuevamente trata de ponerse de pie, pero Kaien no se lo permite y se le acerca velozmente dándole una feroz patada en el estómago, pero éste se queda en el mismo lugar, aunque con gran dolor en el área afectada, trato nuevamente de ponerse de pie, sin embargo, Kaien seguía sin permitírselo y lo continuaba golpeando, luego, cuando al fin se cansó, toma a Kiseki del pelo y le susurra.

-Nuevamente estamos en la misma situación...- Susurro con burla, Kiseki le mira con odio.

Kaien lo golpea nuevamente, pero esta vez el golpe parece de mayor intensidad y nuevamente, como dijo Kaien, Kiseki cae sin conciencia.

-¡Kaien-Kun!- Se queja seria la pequeña- déjalo junto a los otros inservibles, él no nos ayudara, sólo hay que acabarlo como a todos los demás. Kaien asiente con la cabeza y se lleva de un brazo a Kiseki.

-¡Que coraje! ¿Por qué no podemos ayudarlo?- dice Kagome desesperada junto al grupo que seguía escondido observado a salvo la escena.

-Kagome, lo lamentamos pero...- dice Sango.

-No podemos ir, ya has visto lo que le han hecho, ese tipo no es tan débil como parece, Kiseki logró zafarse de él, pero se confió demasiado... Y si le ha ocurrido eso a él, imagínate que nos pasaría a nosotros ¿Qué haríamos? Dime ¿Quién ayudaría a Kiseki?- Dice Kikyou seriamente y enfadada. Kagome gira rápidamente su cabeza, mal humorada ante la respuesta de ella, sabía que tenía razón, pero ella solo quería ayudarlo y sacarlo de ahí como fuese.

-Tengo una idea de qué podríamos hacer...- dijo Miroku entre todo el silencio.

-¿La tienes?- dice con asombro Inuyasha.

-No estoy seguro de que funcione, pero será un intento ¿No?

-Supongo…

-Esa piedra que tenía la pequeña en la mano...- dice suave Miroku.

-¿Esa con la que lanzo a Kiseki a las nubes?- dice Shippo en el hombro de Kagome, todos ponían toda su atención en el monje.

-Puedo percibir una fuerte energía sobre natural proveniente de ella- declara el monje.

-Si, es cierto, no es muy poderosa, pero se puede sentir- dice Sango apoyando al monje.

-Supongo que esa debe ser su fuente de poder- Dice Kikyou apoyando la teoría.

-Correcto señorita Kikyou, supongo que es lo que hace caminar a los cadáveres, además de dar esa apariencia a la niña, porque Kiseki lo dijo muy bien, ella tiene olor a cadáver, cosa que nosotros no percibimos, pero los demonios sí, así que con él su disfraz no funciono –dice un sabio Miroku.

-¡Jah! ¿Por qué halaga tanto al bueno para nada de Kiseki? Cuando yo percibo esas cosas nunca me felicita ni nada, monje del demonio ya me las pagaras- pensaba Inuyasha de mal humor.

-Es cierto Miroku, yo también siento el olor a cadáver que despide esa niña- dice Shippo.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Quieren decir que el caso será quitarle esa piedra a la niña?- dice Shii.

-No, creo que más bien romperla...- dice el monje.

-No tendría caso si solo se la quitamos, aún está la presencia de la piedra con sus poderes, así que no ocurriría nada, supongo...- dice Inuyasha.

-Está bien, entonces consigamos esa piedra y deshagámonos de ella- Dice con firmeza Kagome.

Paso alrededor de media hora cuando la pequeña Tamahe y Kaien deciden ir al lugar donde estaban arrumbados los aldeanos junto con Kiseki.

-Bien, es hora de que estos buenos para nada sirvan de algo al menos una vez en la vida ¡OH! Perdón, quiero decir en la muerte- la pequeña comenzó a reír- Hoy perdí a unos cuantos hombres, seguro que con lo que trajeron esta noche bastara para volver a llenar mi ejercito- Vuelve a tener una risa de niña traviesa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiere decir que los matan para así convertirlos en cadáveres vivientes?!- Dice exaltada Shii.

-Así parece...- dice Miroku.

-Eso es repugnante hasta para ella- dice Inuyasha.

Todos estaban tan pendientes de la escena que no notaron los nerviosismos de Kagome, la cual, en esos momentos, sólo examinaba dentro de su interior lo que había dicho la pequeña –¡¿Entonces, también matara a Kiseki y lo convertirá en uno de los suyos como a Kaien?!- se preguntaba a sí misma y a la vez rogaba al cielo para que eso no sucediera.

-Bien, deberíamos comenzar por el chiquillo molesto de hace un rato ¿No Kaien-Kun?- dijo con sonrisa tierna, Kaien asiente con la cabeza.

En eso, antes de que pudieran moverse, uno de los aldeanos comenzó a moverse, lentamente, pero se movía, estaba bastante herido por eso tenía movimientos torpes, comenzó a avanzar con sus brazos, se arrastró hasta llegar junto a la pequeña y jalar un poco de su vestimenta para luego agarrarla del tobillo.

-A…yuda…me...- se le logro entender melancólicamente.

La pequeña lo miro con asco, luego se alejó rápidamente de él – Bueno, supongo que éste deberá ir primero, me lo ha pedido- dijo con sarcasmo, luego volvió a decir fríamente– Kaien, tu turno- el aldeano la miro con terror en sus ojos.

Kaien se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente al aldeano, éste trato de alejarse, pero no pudo ya que Kaien pronto lo alcanzo, levanto con calma su pie y piso su cabeza asiendo trisas su cráneo, quedando así sin vida alguna. Kagome y el grupo quedaron horrorizados con lo sucedido, todos a alta presión, pero siguieron viendo, Tamahe había sacado nuevamente la piedra de su bolsillo, extendió su brazo para apuntar al recién fallecido y una luz salió de esta, la cual rodeo a todo el cadáver, luego se extinguió nuevamente. Hubo un gran silencio durante unos cinco segundo, luego el cadáver comenzó a moverse nuevamente.

-La pereza no es buena, ya déjate de dramas y levántate- le dijo Tamahe, suave, pero firme.  
>Éste se levantó como todos los otros cadáveres de la gran sala, ahora era un cadáver viviente como todos.<p>

-Ve a hacer guardia, mañana saldrás como todos al bosque- dijo la pequeña, luego éste se retiró y no se vio más- Muy bien, fueron demasiadas distracciones por el momento, volvamos a lo nuestro.

-¿El mocoso?- dijo Kaien con dureza mezclada con asco en su voz.

-Sí, al menos nos servirá para el ejército, de seguro será uno de los buenos hombres, de esos que no puedes acabar, de verdad fue sólo un necio- continuo hablando mientras algunos cadáveres buscaban entre los aldeanos a Kiseki, lo tomaban y lo dejaban junto a ella- Debió habérmelo dicho, así no moriría en vano, al fin de al cabo, será él mismo quien me traiga a Kikyou- sonrisa perversa.

-Al fin acabare contigo pequeña basura- dice Kaien al oído de Kiseki mientras lo levantaba de los cabellos.

-¡Inuyasha debes ayudarlo, por favor!- decía Kagome.

-Espere señorita, quizás...- dijo Miroku, pero no pudo terminar.

-¡¿Esperar a qué, santo cielos?! ¡¿A qué lo maten?!- Chilló en sollozos.

-No señorita, pero...

-¡Miren!- interrumpió Shippo.

Kaien iba levantando el pie como lo había hecho anteriormente, lo bajo bruscamente para romperle el cráneo a Kiseki, pero al final su pie sólo golpeo el duro y frío suelo. Kiseki había logrado despertar a tiempo y esquivarlo con dificultad.

-Sólo atrasas lo inevitable- Dijo la pequeña al ver que se ponía de pie.

-¡Es cierto, sólo estoy atrasando el momento que acabe contigo mocosa!- Le grita.

-¡Ya me cansaste! ¡Kaien, acaba de una vez por todas con este intruso!- Ordena de mal humor.

Kaien obedece y se abalanza bruscamente contra Kiseki tratando de golpearlo, Kiseki lo esquiva con sus brazos, pero igual fue un impacto potente, Kaien hace que se aleje un poco de sí, en eso lo vuelve a mirar con desagrado.

-Siento arruinarte el momento ¡Pero conmigo, una basura como tu jamás acabara!- Le grita.

Kaien sonríe sarcásticamente –Como me divertiré descuartizándote- le dice con calma.

-¡Es un! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirle que lo descuartizara?! ¡Él te descuartizara a ti, tonto!- Comienza a decir nerviosamente Kagome.

-Sabes, Kagome, deberías calmarte...- dice Sango.

-¡No! ¡Basta de calmarme, lo he hecho demasiado, ya me aburrí de estar escondida, iré ahora mismo y lo ayudare por mis propios medios!- dice con su tonito, trata de levantarse, pero Sango, el monje, el kitzuke y Shii se lo impidieron como pudieron, así que armaron un poco de escándalo, no muy notorio, entre susurros, pero se movían demasiado así que obviamente alguien los vio, y éste fue Kiseki, que se asombró un poco de que estuvieran allí, se quedó mirando a ese punto y se desconcentro, por lo tanto tuvo su precio y Kaien lo golpeo en la cabeza, Kiseki retrocedió un tanto, Kaien nuevamente se acercó, lo jalo del brazo, lo boto y lo volvió a golpear en la cabeza tan fuerte como pudo una y otra vez sin parar, Kiseki saco un tanto de fuerza y con el brazo que le quedaba libre sujeto el puño de Kaien, lo miro con furia y lo empujo, luego lo ataco con uno de esos ataque que el tenia (ese que uso la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha, cuando salvo a Kagome), esto hizo retroceder a Kaien lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie, pero poco le duro la ventaja, ya que Kaien volvió a acercársele con peligrosidad y lo golpea en el estómago y en la cabeza, nuevamente repetidas veces.

-¡Inuyasha, ayúdalo por favor! Ayúdalo…- Kagome lloraba.

En eso Inuyasha se ponía de pie, ya que ya estaba cansado de quedarse sin hacer nada mientras toda la acción sucedía, pero Kikyou lo detiene.

-Inuyasha, no vayas, Kiseki ya sabe que estamos aquí y si no a dicho o hecho alguna seña es porque no quiere que vayamos- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto Shii, todos quedaron mirando a Kikyou.

-Cuando hicieron el escándalo Kiseki miro hacia acá, los vio, por suerte fue el único, por eso se desconcentro y lo golpearon, pero el caso es que si no a dicho o hecho nada es porque no quiere que vayamos.

-Pero...- Dijo lento Inuyasha.

-No, debemos esperar- dijo Kikyou.

Inuyasha se pone de mal humor y comienza a mirar la batalla de Kiseki y Kaien, aprieta los puños lo más que puede.

-¡Ya basta, no me interesa, él no está en la posición para permitir o no ayudarlo!- dice enfurecido y sale del escondite, se acerca lo más rápido que puede a Kaien, Miroku había tratado de detenerlo, pero él ya sabía que cuando a Inuyasha se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la sacaba, Inuyasha corre mientras Kaien atacaba a Kiseki, pega un gran salto como humano y le da una patada en la cabeza. En eso Kiseki se aleja rápidamente de Kaien, aprovechando la oportunidad.

-¡¿Pero qué haces imbécil?! ¡Te matara!- Le grita Kiseki.

-¡JA! ¡No estás en posición para decir eso!

-¡Tú eres el que no está en posición, eres solo un humano!- Le grita. Inuyasha apretó los puños por lo que Kiseki le dijo, de verdad que estaba enojado.

-¡Al menos agrádese, si no hubiera aparecido estas muerto, nada más mírate como sangras!- Le grito frustrado.

Kiseki se sorprende, se toca la cabeza y piensa "¡MIERDA!" De verdad que no había notado lo mucho que sangraba, además también botaba un poco de sangre por su nariz y boca debido a los golpes en el estómago, de verdad Inuyasha en cierta forma tenía razón, además, si Kiseki fuera humano, desde hace bastantes horas ya estaría muerto. En eso, Inuyasha iba a volver a gritarle, pero Kaien, que estaba entre su discusión se cansó y rápidamente estiro sus brazos y los golpea a ambos, a Inuyasha en el estómago y a Kiseki en la cabeza de nuevo, y a ambos los saco a volar unos cuanto metros.

-Basta de estupideces- Fue lo que susurro.

-¡Maldición!- Decía Inuyasha- Este tipo sí que tiene un buen golpe, me afecto demasiado, incluso como monstruo me hubiera afectado ¡¿Cómo diablos Kiseki lo aguanto?!- Pensaba tratando de levantarse entre tosidos.

Mientras que en tanto, Kiseki sacudía un poco su cabeza, ya que comenzaba a ver borroso y a sentir un fuerte malestar en ella- ¡Maldita sea! Esto me duele demasiado- susurro, luego sintió algo húmedo en su cabeza, lo toco, luego saco la mano para ver que era y se encontró con que su mano estaba embetunada en sangre, ahora sí que estaba sangrando al exceso, al fin entendió porque le dolía tanto luego de ese último zamarreo que le dieron.

Kaien se cansó de esperar y nuevamente se acercó peligrosamente a Kiseki, éste lo vio venir, pero no reaccionó, su cuerpo no le respondió, ni sus brazos ni piernas fueron capaces de responder, así que sólo recibió el ataque y trato de aguantarlo lo más que pudo, Kiseki cayó inevitablemente, luego Kaien lo tomo de su espalda, corrió hacia la pared más próxima y azota contra ella a Kiseki, quedando casi pegado a ella, y eso, definitivamente le dolió, trato de moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía, trataba y trataba, pero no podía, mientras que el otro lo seguía golpeando contra la pared, principalmente haciendo que su cabeza golpeara más fuerte contra ella. Inuyasha observa esto y no entiende la razón de porqué Kiseki no se defendía, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto y volvió a correr contra Kaien para tratar de golpearlo de igual forma que la vez pasada, pero esta vez Kaien estaba preparado y con su otra mano sujeto el pie de Inuyasha, lo cual hizo que al fin soltara a Kiseki, ante este movimiento tan rápido Inuyasha quedo en shock, mientras Kaien lo azotó contra el suelo.

-Deja de interferir, pronto llegara tu turno de morir- le dice con su típica voz de calma y despreocupación.

Kaien estaba a punto de golpear a Inuyasha con su gran y formado puño, pero algo salto sobre él y le dio unas cuantas patadas, lo que hizo que Kaien perdiera un poco el equilibrio, luego ese "algo" tomo rápidamente a Inuyasha y lo alejo un poco de ese punto.

-Creí que ya habías muerto- dice Inuyasha sarcástico.

-No conozco ese término... ¡Imbécil!- Le dice Kiseki con la respiración agitada.

-¡Jah!

-¡Vete de aquí, toma a Kikyou, a Kagome y a los demás y vete!

-¡Ni de broma, yo me encargare de matar a ese tipo!

-¡¿Estás ciego o ser humano te afecta el cerebro?! ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Eres humano en estos momentos, de seguro tú acabaras muerto y retorcido!

-¡Eso nunca pasara, además, si estas así es tú culpa, tú fuiste el imbécil que se quedó parado sin hacer nada mientras te azotaban contra la pared!

-¡Idiota! ¡Ni las piernas, ni los brazos me respondieron y la cabeza ya me revienta! ¡No podía moverme, si me moví y te salve hace un rato fue de milagro! ¡Y si me vuelvo a quedar sin poder moverme de seguro te matan y ahora sí que no habrán milagros!- Le grita enfurecido y aún agitado.

-¡Ya cállate, no me interesan tus milagros!

-¡¿Cómo mierda te meto en la cabeza que como humano no sobrevivirás?!

-¡Te dije que cierres la boca! ¡Yo no puedo morir aquí, tengo algo que hacer, encontrare a Naraku, lo matare y luego te matare a ti! ¡Nada impedirá que yo cumpla con lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Ni siquiera en esta forma! – Le grita frustrado.

Kiseki lo miro con enojo, a ese tipo no se le podía sacar algo de la cabeza una vez que se le metía en mente, era verdaderamente frustrante.

-Como quieras - dijo al fin Kiseki cansado de discutir.

En eso, Kaien comienza a correr hacia ellos para vengarse de lo que le habían hecho.

-Maldición, aquí viene el grandote de nuevo- dice mientras trata de alistarse para esquivarlo, pero nota algo extraño en Kiseki – ¡Ey! ¡¿Me oíste?! ¡Tenemos que esquivarlo! (Todo esto sucedió muy rápido) ¡Ey! ¡Descerebrado, responde!- seguía gritando mientras observaba que Kiseki estaba como petrificado, entonces, por fin Inuyasha entendió- Maldición, le vino de nuevo la cosa de no poder moverse- pensó mientras saltaba para que el golpe de Kaien no le llegara, ya que como humano uno de sus golpes podía ser fatal, pero Kiseki no tuvo la misma suerte que Inuyasha y el golpe le llego en seco lanzándolo al suelo, sin reaccionar, se notaba consiente, pero no se movía, todos ya saben lo que ocurrió, no podía moverse, pero esto era lógico ya que seas lo que seas tantos golpes en la cabeza te ocasionaran algo en el cuerpo, ya que en la cabeza está el cerebro, el que lo controla todo, y obviamente iba a ocasionar algo como no poder moverse.

Kaien al ver que Kiseki no se movía se dirige hacia él para matarlo, Inuyasha trata de acercarse para que no lo matara, pero Kaien lo empuja y salta lejos, y para más perdida, adolorido. Kaien estaba enrabiado, su paciencia se había acabado totalmente, se la había llevado ese maldito mocoso de nombre Kiseki. Iba a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, todos ya veían por muerto a Kiseki, pero una flecha lo salva de sorpresa. Kaien mira en dirección de la flecha para ver quién era su dueña y para vengarse por haber dañado su brazo (La flecha daño su brazo) Y vio a una mujer seria y decidida con un arco en su mano y un equipo de flechas amarrado en su espalda. Ella lo miraba con seriedad y odio, con su mirada fría de siempre a demostrar por parte de ella. Ella comenzó a sacar nuevamente una flecha y a prepararla para volver a atacar.

-Que cobarde es atacar a alguien que no se puede defender- dijo Kikyou con frialdad y sequedad en su voz.

Pronto el grupo supo que era hora de salir, en la sala ya estaba visto que había intrusos. Kaien por su parte iba a dirigirse hacia Kikyou, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Kaien- Kun, por favor sigue con lo que hacías, yo me encargo de mi invitada – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Ya que se ha tomado la molestia de venir en vez de que tenga que ir por ella.

-¡¿Por qué no cierras la boca?!- Le grita aún con el arco apuntando a Kaien.

-¡No sabes cuánto quería conocerte! No sabes cuánto...- Dijo la niña sin tomar en cuenta lo que decía Kikyou.

-¡Eres una niña demente!- Le grito por detrás Kagome.

-Aunque hiciste algo mal querida Kikyou, haz traído acompañantes indeseados, pero espera, pronto Kaien lo solucionara, no te preocupes, te perdono tu error- dijo con otra sonrisa.

-¡¿Acaso me has oído pedírtelo?!- dijo con sarcasmo- No me interesa nada de ti, sólo he venido por Kiseki, luego me desharé de ti.

-Que linda eres, ya no puedo esperar a que seamos la gran familia feliz- Fue su respuesta, sin importarle lo que le había dicho Kikyou.

-¿Familia feliz?- Dice Shii que no entendía nada de lo que Tamahe decía.

-¿Familia? Jamás sería algo parecido contigo.

-Mi querida Kikyou, pronto lo seremos, haz venido hasta acá sólo para quedarte, no dejare que te vayas, por favor no pongas obstáculos, seremos una gran familia, pero antes hay que eliminar a los intrusos ¿No te párese?- No paraba de sonreírle.

-Estás loca- Repitió Kikyou.

-Vaya que lo está- Susurro entre dientes Shippo.

-Muy pronto mi querida Kikyou, muy pronto seremos lo que siempre he deseado, una gran familia, Kaien, tu y yo, la gran familia, Kaien y yo tus hijos, y tú, nuestra madre, así es como debe ser, por siempre, por toda la eternidad, hasta el fin de los tiempos, una gran familia feliz.

-¡Jamás!- grita Kikyou.

Tamahe no paraba de sonreírle, estaba decidida a cumplir su más anhelado sueño, una familia, no le importaba que no aceptara, ella la obligaría como sea, lo haría. En eso, Tamahe vuelve a sacar su piedra del bolsillo, la aprieta entre sus manos, cierra los ojos como si pidiera un deseo y un resplandor salió de esta, luego se apaga tan rápido como apareció, y tan pronto se extinguió, unas raíces salieron desde debajo de Kikyou y la amarran de pies, cuello y manos en el aire, esta no pudo hacer nada por defenderse. Los demás trataron de ayudarla y comenzaron a jalar las raíces, pero estas tenían vida propia, los golpeaban o sujetaban para lanzarlos lo más lejos posible de Kikyou.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya estás segura podremos terminar con lo que hacíamos – Miro a Kaien que se había detenido ante la interrupción anterior de Kikyou, vio a Kiseki aún sin poder moverse – Es hora de que terminemos con el intruso... Kaien-Kun, mátalo de una vez, quiero verlo muerto y destruido- Ordeno con sonrisa maléfica, todos quedaron en shock ante sus frías palabras.

-¡No lo hagas, más te vale que no lo hagas o tu familia feliz jamás será!- Le grito Kikyou.

-Lo siento querida madre, pero hay que acabar con la mala influencia y los distractores, él debe morir… Tranquila, dejare que veas su muerte – Sonrío de la misma forma que sonreía siempre- ¡Kaien-Kun!- Llamo para que matara a Kiseki, sin notar que alguien salió correino lo más rápido que pudo.

-Con gusto y satisfacción- Susurro Kaien sonriente porque ya llegaba la hora de la extinción de Kiseki, levanto su inmenso brazo a lo alto, se preparaba para bajarlo con gran velocidad y golpear a Kiseki para matarlo, iba bajando el brazo cuando una mujer se cruzó y se abalanzo contra el cuerpo inmóvil protegiéndolo de la golpiza, ante esto, Kaien se detuvo unos centímetros lejos del rostro de la mujer.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- Le advirtió la chica con seriedad mientras protegía al cuerpo inmóvil.  
>Kaien sólo la miraba con extrañeza, luego Tamahe por primera vez la miro, la observo de pies a cabeza para luego observar a Kikyou, volvió la vista a la nueva intrusa y dijo.<p>

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres igual a mi madre?- Le preguntó a Kagome con duda- Pero tu estas con vida... Estas viva... ¿Por qué?

-Nada que te importe, y te voy a decir que estas bien loca ¡Kikyou no es tu madre, métetelo bien en la cabeza! ¡Y más vale que dejes en paz a Kiseki!- Le grito furiosa aun protegiendo a Kiseki.

-Oh, ya entiendo, bueno aunque no sé la razón de tu parentesco con mi madre... No me interesa, no cabe otra persona más en mi familia, no me interesas, por mi Kaien puede matarte junto con el chico de nombre Kiseki, más bien… ¡Kaien, hazlo, mátalos a ambos, cumple el deseó de esa impostora!- Le grita.

Kagome mira rápidamente a Kaien, éste se notaba contento por lo que le pedía Tamahe, se estaba preparando para golpearla y llevársela al otro mundo junto con Kiseki, cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo, sintió que unos segundos antes una gran luz había aparecido, pero nadie lo noto, estaban demasiados preocupados y pendiente de Kaien, Kiseki y Kagome. Kagome apretó los ojos y se aferró a Kiseki lo más que pudo, esperando lo inevitable... Espero, espero y espero, pero no sintió nada ¿Tanto disfrutaba ese sujeto su agonía que aún no la mataba? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Se preguntó, abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Inuyasha con su gran espada, deteniendo el enorme brazo de Kaien, sí, así había sido, finalmente había finalizado la luna nueva, Inuyasha había vuelto a ser hanyou y se alegró inmensamente por ello.

-¡Lamentaras no haberme matado grandulón, ahora tú serás el que muera!- Le dijo mientras empujo su espada y alejo a Kaien, luego se preparó para la futura batalla.

**Capítulo 47****: Volver a ver el sol.**

-¡Lamentaras no haberme matado grandulón, ahora tú serás el que muera!- Le dijo mientras empujo su espada y aleja a Kaien, luego se preparó para la futura batalla.

-¡Eres sólo un hanyou! Ahora me doy cuenta, entiendo, esta era tu noche, la noche que te convertías en humano, que miserable. Y dime ¿Crees ahora que por tener esa apariencia podrás ganarme?- Se bufo de él – Deberías mirar a tu amigo el mocoso, él es un monstruo puro, y mira como quedo ¡Tú eres un hanyou, no podrías hacer nada más bueno que él!- Le dijo Kaien con absoluta confianza en sí mismo.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡Primero que nada, este sujeto y yo no somos amigos, tendría que estar loco para terminar siendo amigo de un tipo como este, y en segundo lugar no me compares con él, porque aunque no lo creas yo soy mucho más poderoso y te lo probare rompiéndote la cara!- Junto a esto mismo, Inuyasha se adelanta en unos pasos rápidos, salta y trata de dañar a Kaien con su espada, pero este avanza rápido y lo esquiva.

-¿Piensas matarme siendo tan lento?- Luego lo miro serio - No eres nada.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!- Inuyasha volvió a atacar, pero su único obsequio fue un golpe de parte de Kaien, luego otro y otro, y con el ultimo lo dejo en un poco de distancia.

-Te he dicho...- Volvió a decir él- Que te esperes, mi prioridad es matar a ese mocoso, luego me divertiré contigo.

En eso se da vuelta y nota que Kagome ahora está sola ¿Dónde se había metido? Luego miro un poco más allá para ver que Tamahe lo miraba. Kiseki se acercaba peligrosamente a Tamahe, dio un paso rotundo y fuerte para tratar de quitarle la piedra, pero ella dio un paso hacia atrás y Kiseki pasó de largo.

-¿Sabes? No es bueno agitarse mucho cuando se ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza- dijo ella suave.

-¡Cierra el hocico!- Le grito él tratando de darse vuelta, trato nuevamente de atacarla, pero esta vez ella dio un paso hacia delante y paso nuevamente lo mismo.

-Con un golpe en la cabeza es normal tanta lentitud de tu parte, yo no me considero una persona rápida, pero tú sí que eres lento... Calma, pronto acabare con tu agonía- le dijo sonriente.

-Eres una basura- le dijo Kiseki desde el suelo, cuando Kaien se acercaba rápidamente a él, Kiseki lo diviso, trato de ponerse de pie, pero la niña tenía razón, tantos golpes en la cabeza habían afectado su rapidez, Kaien se abalanzo contra él y lo empuja hasta quedar a una distancia razonable.

-¡Basta!- Grita Kikyou desde sus ataduras - ¡Basta, ya me tienes a mí! ¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndole daño?! ¡Basta!- Le sigue gritando.

-¡Ah! Querida Kikyou, es nada más para que luego no tengas una razón por la cual escapar, lo que me recuerda, que aún quedan siete razones más (ante esto se refería a Sango, Miroku, Shii, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha) Así que, bueno, no es justo que Kaien los mate a todos él solo, ¡Kaien-Kun! Por favor no pierdas más el tiempo en este joven- Apunto a Kiseki- Él ya tiene sus horas contada, si quieres luego que acabes con el hanyou, lo matas - Kaien asintió con la cabeza- Ahora por favor, que el resto de hombres que tengo en esta sala sirva de algo y elimine a los restantes- Ordenó Tamahe, el resto de los súbditos obedeció y comenzaron a caminar para atacar a los intrusos.

-¡Ya basta pequeña demente!- le grito Kikyou mientras veía que los otros se preparaban para luchar.

-Kikyou ahora te lamentas, pero ya verás que me lo agradecerás cuando esto acabe, y así tú, Kaien-Kun y yo, seremos una gran familia- comenzó a reírse, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Ey, Tamahe! – La llamaron por detrás, esta se da vuelta para recibir una bola de tierra, le llego directo en la cabeza, causando un gran sonido, como cuando te tiran una bola de nieve y casi te llegas a caer del golpe, la había lanzado Kiseki. La niña dirige sus manos rápidamente al sitio dañado y a causa de la tierra sus ojos se cierran, es cuando Kiseki aprovecha y se abalanza contra ella, esta cae al suelo junto con él, Kiseki le aprieta el cuello mientras trata de quitarle la piedra, la niña comienza a gritar para tratar de zafarse de él, Kiseki al fin sujeta en sus manos la piedra, pero rápidamente Tamahe la toma y en cuanto sucede esto, un resplandor sale de la piedra y deja por un momento ciego a Kiseki, éste rápidamente lleva sus manos a sus ojos y mientras hacia este movimiento Tamahe lo empuja para ponerse de pie, toma un pedazo de tierra y le devuelve el golpe anteriormente recibido.

-Eres un completo bobo, jamás conseguirás esta piedra ¡Jamás! - Tamahe sujeta bien la piedra, luego la mira por un momento y con un movimiento rápido la introduce dentro de su abdomen - ¡No podrás tenerla jamás, ahora ella está dentro de mí!- Le grito en la cara.

Kiseki la mira detenidamente mientras pensaba que la chica verdaderamente necesitaba a un profesional que la ayudara con su desquicio, pero se puso de pie lo más veloz que pudo, la miro detenidamente y luego se fue en dirección a Kikyou.

Mientras que Kaien e Inuyasha seguían luchando y luchando, Kagome ya había invocado a Ahiko (el espíritu), Miroku luchaba con su báculo y no con su agujero porque eran muchos y era demasiada energía maligna, el sólo lo usaría cuando verdaderamente se necesite, Sango con su bumerang, Shii y Shippo gritando y tratando de luchar con las pocas técnicas que se sabían, y así sucesivamente todo.

Kiseki llego donde estaba Kikyou

-¡Kikyou!- Dijo apresurándose a dar un pequeño salto hacia las raíces y tratar de sacarla.

-¡Cuidado!- Le dijo Kikyou al notar que una raíz se le acercó peligrosamente, éste logra moverse a tiempo, pero igual estaba sumamente cansado- Déjalo así, no deberías salir más lastimado de lo que estas...- Dijo Kikyou suavemente.

-Ni de sueños pienses que me iré dejándote aquí botada- Contestó mientras tiraba de las raíces.

-Jamás podrás zafarla de ahí, deberías resignarte por tu bien- Le dijo a lo lejos la pequeña.

-¡Ya cállate, nadie te ha pedido tu absurda opinión!- la niña no hablo más.  
>Kiseki se dio cuenta que era obvio que no la sacaría de ahí simplemente jalando de las raíces, así que decidió tomar distancia y usar uno de sus ataques, y así logro destruir las raíces y zafarla. Kikyou cayó al suelo.<p>

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Kiseki.

-Si, gracias... ¡Cuidado!- Chilló cuando se percató de que Tamahe se le acerco con rapidez, esta alzo un brazo y con el poder de la piedra hizo que Kiseki cayera y que su brazo hiciera presión sobre él.

Tamahe tomo a Kikyou del cuello fuertemente, todos los presentes miraron la escena con asombro ¿Qué es lo que sucedía en ese momento? ¡Tamahe estaba ahorcando a Kikyou!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te dejas influencias por este sujeto?! ¿Qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mami? ¿Por qué no dejas que mate ya a éste intruso? ¿Por qué tratas de escapar? ¡¿Por qué lo tratas de ayudar?!-Gritaba frenética, ya estaba confirmado, había perdido la cordura.

-¡Porque no soy tu maldita madre! ¡No lo soy, déjame en paz!- Le dijo entre cortado ya que Tamahe no soltaba su cuello.

-¡Maldición, suéltala pendeja!- Le grito Kiseki desde el suelo, ella aún usaba el poder de la piedra para presionarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Kikyou!- Grito Inuyasha de súbito, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-Inu...yasha- Llama bajito Kikyou.

Inuyasha comenzó a correr para ir a ayudarla, pero Kaien lamentablemente lo detuvo, Inuyasha seguía tratando de ir en dirección a Kikyou, pero no lo lograba y eso realmente le molestaba.

-¿De verdad...? ¿De verdad no quieres ser mi madre?- dijo Tamahe melancólica.

-¡Ya te lo dijeron, ella no quiere ser tu maldita madre!- Le grito Kiseki- ¡Y si no la sueltas ahora te juro que te arrepentirás! ¡Te lo juro desgraciada!

-...Mami... ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad que no quieres quererme?- Le dijo con la misma melancolía anterior y no tomando en cuenta a Kiseki, Tamahe estaba tan concentrada en el cuello de Kikyou que no se dio cuenta cuando dejo de presionar a Kiseki contra el piso.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ser tu madre!- Le grito como pudo.

En eso los ojos de Tamahe comenzaron a derramar lágrimas a montones, pero luego de unos segundos se volvieron fríos y calculadores- ¡Si no me vas a querer... No dejare que quieras a nadie más, porque te matare!-comenzó a apretarle mucho más su frágil cuello, Kikyou se estaba asfixiando, ya creía que le rompería el cuello, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo… - Adiós mami- Levanto su mano derecha (La que no la estaba estrangulando) de sus dedos salieron unas uñas largas y puntiagudas, las que pretendían atravesar el estómago de Kikyou, pero cuando estuvo a un centímetro de su estómago ¡LA ATRAVESÓ! Con su gran mano atravesó su estómago, Kikyou quedo sorprendida sin habla al igual que todos los otros, al ver que el abdomen perforado no había sido el de Kikyou, sino que había sido el de Tamahe, Kiseki le había perforado el estómago antes de que ella perforara el de Kikyou. Tamahe soltó a Kikyou y Kiseki aún tenía su mano dentro de ella.

-Te dije que si no la soltabas te arrepentirías- Fue lo único que dije Kiseki al momento en que saco su mano de ella en compañía de la piedra- Tu no quisiste escucharme- Termino por decir con su mano al fin fuera de ella.

Tamahe estaba completamente sin habla, no entendía, no entendía por qué había pasado eso, ni como fue, mil preguntas pasaron por su mente. Mientras tanto Kiseki seguía sentado en el piso, respirando agitadamente junto a Kikyou, preguntándole si estaba bien, cuando, a Kaien se le vino todo el odio y la ira de un boom, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia Kiseki y le dió un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando a volar y soltó la piedra, estaba furioso, realmente furioso de lo que había hecho Kiseki, volvió a acercársele, Kiseki se estaba poniendo de pie cuando volvió a llegar Kaien, comenzó a golpearlo frustrado más fuerte que antes, estaba totalmente loco, sólo quería matarlo a golpes, pero eso no sucedía, por eso siguió y siguió golpeándolo.

-¡Mátalo, Kaien-Kun! ¡Mátalo!- Grito Tamahe llorando.

-¡Kiseki!– Se escuchó la mayoría del coro.

Inuyasha iba a ir en su ayuda, estaba a punto de atacar a Kaien, pero éste, de una forma impresionante, lo vio y al igual que a Kiseki, lo mando a volar, estaba vuelto loco, quería matarlo, matarlo era todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, matar a Kiseki, y como sabía que su cabeza era la más dañada hasta ahora, puso toda su furia contra ella. Kiseki estaba aturdido, podía moverse, pero no alcanzaba, era demasiado veloz. Kagome comenzó a correr para ayudar a Kiseki, pero Miroku la atajo y no se lo permitió.

-¡Suéltame Miroku, debo ayudarlo, lo matara, si no lo ayudo lo matara!

-Señorita Kagome, cálmese, si usted va, morirá, y Kiseki e Inuyasha se enfadaran, por favor quédese tranquila.

-¡¿Que me quede tranquila?! ¡¿Cómo puedo quedarme tranquila mientras veo como matan a Kiseki?!- Grito Kagome acompañada de un mar de lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡No puedo, no puedo calmarme Miroku!

-Entiendo, pero perdóneme, no la puedo dejar ir...- Seguía diciendo el monje.

Kikyou busco apresurada sus flechas, las alcanzo y lanzo una a Kaien, pero esta no hizo gran daño, éste estaba totalmente concentrado en matar a Kiseki, Sango lanzaba su bumerang, pero no, nada funcionaba, y si Miroku utilizaba la kazaana absorbería igualmente a Kiseki. Solo esperaban un milagro. Kagome seguía gritando cualquier cosa para darle fuerzas a Kiseki, cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente, hasta que se le ocurrió algo realmente de peso.

-¡Kiseki, me iré y no me volverás a ver la cara!- Fue lo último que se le ocurrió esperando que funcionara. No ocurría nada, Kaien lo seguía golpeando, pero un segundo después, Kiseki reacciono, dio un salto y le dio la patada de su vida a Kaien para luego correr donde estaba Kagome. Kagome quedo sorprendida y a la vez contenta de que estuviera bien, y cuando éste estuvo ya frente a ella le grito:

-¡¿Pero de qué carajos hablas?!– Todos, excepto Kagome y Kiseki tuvieron una caída estrepitosa– ¡¿Como que te vas?! ¡Uno está ahí, sacándose la mierda para que la otra este bien! ¿Y la muy descriteriada dice que se va? ¡Por lo menos ten la decencia de devolverme mi joya!- La Regaña apuntándola con el dedo.

Kagome se enfureció y comenzó a apretar el puño- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que lo único que te importa es la joya?!- Le grita ella.

-¿Qué más…?

-¡Uy, no te soporto! Y yo que estaba preocupada por ti, creo que al final me iré y te devolveré tu tonta joya- se había cruzado de brazos.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿O sea que de igual forma te iras?!- Gritaba Kiseki.

-¿Cuál es el vendito problema? ¡Dije que te devolvería la joya!

-¡¿Pero aun así te vas?!- Le grito.

-¡Dijiste que no te importaba!- eso lo hizo callar de golpe- Entiendo, entonces no quieres que me vaya – prosiguió con una sonrisa.

-Has lo que quieras, sólo decídete – Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Me alegra que estés mejor- Le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa buscando la suya, él la miro y le sonrío, pero toda esa linda escena fue interrumpida por Kaien.

-¡Mocoso!- Grito poniéndose de pie- Te matare, di tus últimos rezos porque de aquí no sales con vida.- Kiseki le respondió con una cara de enfurecido.

-Eso lo veremos.

Tamahe estaba buscando la piedra, cuando la encontró, trato de acercarse rápidamente, pero Shippo fue mucho más veloz y la alcanzo antes- ¡Matanga dijo la changa!- Fue lo que grito.

-¡Devuélveme eso!- le grito Tamahe con una mano en su estómago.

-¡Jamás te lo daría!- Respondió cuando Kikyou lo llamo.

-¡Shippo dame eso!- Shippo se la lanzó, ella iba a tomarla, pero uno de los cadáveres viviente la tomo por detrás y la piedra nuevamente toco suelo.

Luego la toma Sango, Kiseki estaba peleando y esquivando a Kaien, cuando le grita a la exterminadora- ¡Rómpela, hazla trisas! ¡Rómpela!- Le grito, pero Kaien lo volvió a golpear.

Sango trata de romperla junto a los demás, pero no pueden, mientras, Inuyasha se pone en camino rápidamente para auxiliar a Kikyou que trataba de luchar a empujones con el cadáver que la traía sujeta, al final, Inuyasha elimino al atacante.

-¡Inuyasha, debemos romper la piedra, esa debe ser su fuente de poder!- Inuyasha asiente con la cabeza, la toma y se dirige dónde están los demás, deja a Kikyou y trata de golpear la piedra con su espada, pero esta no se rompe.

-¡Jamás la romperán, jamás, antes terminaran todos muertos!- Les grito Tamahe.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Que sucede, por qué no la rompen?!- Grito Kiseki.

-¡No se rompe! - Kagome le devolvió el grito.

En eso, Kaien empuja fuerte a Kiseki, éste se arrastra unos pocos metros, pero está en pie respirando agitadamente.

-¿Crees que porque te creas sentir bien estas bien?-Le dijo Kaien a Kiseki con frivolidad en su voz.

-¡No lo creo, sé que estoy bien!- Le grito.

-¿Seguro?- Le dijo con el mismo tono, pero esta vez le lanzo una piedrecilla a su estómago, no con mucha fuerza, pero como sea hizo que Kiseki tosiera rápidamente llevándose las manos a su boca para tratar de dejar esa molesta reacción, cuando al fin alejo su mano de su boca, noto algo extraño, su mano estaba con sangre, él había tosido sangre ¡Solo sangre acumulada en su estómago!

-Te lo dije, aunque llegues a matarme en esta batalla, tú ya no sales vivo, morirás, sea como sea- Se burló.

-No… Puede que este mal, tienes razón, estoy fingiendo que me siento bien, pero no moriré... ¡No moriré!- Le grito para luego volver a atacarlo, pero esto ya lo había debilitado, la fuerza milagrosa que había sacado de un momento a otro se estaba agotando, rápidamente se agotaba, sólo podía respirar agitadamente y recibir sus golpes, en eso, una idea se le vino a la mente, recordó que habían dicho no poder romper la piedra, ahora sabia como…

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito agitado. Inuyasha reacciono, pero no entendía lo que ocurría-"¡Lánzame la piedra!

-¡¿Qué demonios se te ocurrió?!- Le grito él.

-¡Sólo lánzamela!

Inuyasha le lanza la piedra rápidamente, esperando que él tuviera una buena idea, Kiseki la recibe, luego trata de correr lo más que puede hacía Tamahe, llega hasta ella y la toma bruscamente.

-¡Kaien-Kun!- Grita ella esperando que él la ayudara, Kaien mira realmente furioso a Kiseki mientras que todos los otros miraban con asombro.

-Te molesta que le haga daño ¿Verdad? Por eso me atacaste… Qué lindo ¿No? ¿Te crees el hermanito protector? Pues ¿Te digo algo? ¡Pronto no tendrás hermana a la que proteger!- Le grita teniendo amenazadoramente a Tamahe entre sus brazos.

-Suéltala- Fue todo lo que dijo.

-¡La matare, la estrangularé, no volverás a verla jamás!

-Kaien-Kun, mátalo... mátalo Kaien-Kun.

Jamás se había visto a Kaien más enojado, Kagome estaba temblando, todos ya sabían lo que pasaría, lo mataría, estaban seguros, esta vez lo mataría. Kaien se apresuró, comenzó a correr velozmente hacia Kiseki, éste deja a un lado a Tamahe, ella lo queda mirando con odio, ya que prácticamente la lazo al suelo, Kaien se acercaba peligroso, pero aun así a Kiseki se le figuraba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Kaien comenzaba a levantar su brazo para darle un merecido ataque, estaba a unos centímetros de llegar a él con el golpe más potente que se haya visto, Kagome estaba con los nervios de punta, cuando, un segundo antes, Kiseki levanta la piedra justo en frente de su cabeza en el punto en que Kaien iba a golpearlo, éste golpeó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, una fuerza colosal, le dio justo a la piedra, pero el golpe también afecto a Kiseki un poco, ya que comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, sin embargo, la sonrisa aún no se le borraba del rostro, Tamahe por un momento se alegró del golpe que recibió, pero luego quedo en shock, ya que Kiseki no paraba de sonreír, en tanto Kaien tomo la misma reacción que Tamahe una vez que alejo su puño de Kiseki.

-Tú mismo has cavado tu tumba...- Fue lo que susurro Kiseki, luego miro a Tamahe- Te dije que no atrasaras lo inevitable- Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero sabía lo que significaba, Kiseki mostró la piedra la cual estaba rota, el mismo Kaien la había hecho trisas. En ese preciso momento Tamahe comenzó a llorar y a hacerse cenizas al igual que Kaien y el resto de los cadáveres. Si, definitivamente Kaien había sido el culpable de su propia destrucción. Todos saltaron de la alegría, todos menos Kiseki, que de inmediato comenzó a sentirse mareado, su vista se borraba, sentía su cabeza pesada y Kagome lo notó a pesar de estar a unos quince metros.

-¿Kiseki…?- Susurro bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Inuyasha lograra escuchar, así que también le hecho una mirada a Kiseki, y en ese preciso momento, cae, Kagome comienza a correr apresuradamente para ir en su ayuda, ella es la última imagen que Kiseki ve antes de que todo sea oscuridad dentro de él.

Kagome al fin llega junto a él, y con ella, llegaron los demás preocupados, Kagome se hinca a un lado de él, Kikyou al otro lado, Kagome sujeta su cabeza para ver como esta o al menos tratar de despertarlo, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando saca su mano y se encuentra con que Kiseki había comenzado a sangran nuevamente, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas mientras que Kikyou se pone seria y triste a la vez.

-Kagome, lo siento mucho...- Le susurra.

-¿Qué…?- Kagome no entiende lo que le dice Kikyou.

-Eso... Siento que Kiseki este así, ha sido sólo mi culpa, no lo hubieran lastimado si no fuera por tratar de ayudarme, yo... Yo no quería que esto pasara... De verdad…- Kagome la mira tímidamente.

-Está bien...- Respondió suave, Kikyou la mira sorprendida- Él lo quiso así...- Dijo con un tono de tristeza para luego ponerse de pie con rapidez.

-Inuyasha...- llama Kagome.

-¿Si…?- dice un poco confundido.

-Inuyasha... Podrías... Por favor ¿Podrías llevarme a Kiseki y a mi devuelta con Tei…? Es que creo que él sería el único capaz de curarlo en estos momentos, ahí Kiseki podrá descansar, por favor... ¿Podrías llevarnos?

-... De acuerdo- No pudo negarse.

-Gracias- dice con una sonrisa melancólica.

Al fin, después de una noche espantosa, logran salir de ese horrible lugar con algunos aldeanos que permanecían aún con vida, Miroku, Sango y los demás se encargarían de llevarlos a sus aldeas, en cambio, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kiseki se dirigirían dónde Tei. Inuyasha los llevaba a ambos en su espalda, como cuando conocieron por primera vez a Sango, estuvieron junto al lago al atardecer, Kiseki seguía desmayado, Kagome se baja de la espalda de Inuyasha y ayuda a bajar a Kiseki.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlo…?-Pregunta Inuyasha con un poco de timidez.

-No, no gracias, creo que llamara a Tei, él me ayudara...- Mantenía su tono de tristeza.

-¿Que te sucede? Te noto extraña.

-No, no es nada, es solo que...- Hizo una pausa- Sólo creo que tengo miedo.

-¡Jah! ¡¿Miedo?! ¿Qué, ahora crees que Tamahe se despertara de su tumba e ira por ti? No seas cobarde Kagome- Dijo sarcástico, pero fue callado inmediatamente.

-¡No!... ¡Inuyasha, no es eso!- Respondió un tanto exaltada- Tengo miedo... ¿Qué sucede si Kiseki no vuelve a despertar? Tengo miedo de eso, o que no me recuerde, o que este muerto y no lo sepa y creamos que este desmayado ¡Tuve miedo de que muriera!... De verdad, de verdad que quiero verlo como antes, sonreír, molestarme, lo que sea, pero tengo miedo que eso ahora cambie... ¿Entiendes?

-Kagome, no deberías ser tan dramática, este tipo tiene cuerpo de hierro ¿No viste cuanto resistió? De seguro el día de mañana va a estar incomodando al mundo nuevamente – Contestó sin ánimo.

-¿Y qué tal si no?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?- Habló al fin con seriedad.

-No lo sé... De verdad no lo sé, sólo sé que si llegara a morir me dolería mucho, mucho... No sé, creo que lo he llegado a apreciar mucho en este tiempo… Sabes, aunque no lo creas, es alguien en quien se puede confiar, lo único desagradable es que él nunca confía en ti...- Inuyasha bajo la mirada, estaba triste, no sabía por qué, pero estaba triste- Inuyasha, está oscureciendo, creo que deberías irte…- Le dijo luego de unos segundos.

-… Está bien- Contestó aturdido, aun se encontraba pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, y de alguna manera le molestaba.

**Capítulo 48:**** La mujer en la nieve.**

Inuyasha había vuelto nuevamente con los suyos que lo esperaban en una de las aldeas para seguir con su viaje (No volvieron donde Kaede), y así, continuaron, estuvieron caminando durante dos días y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, del cielo caían unos pequeños invasores.

Shii extendió su mano para luego mirar lo que había caído en ella- Nieve... Es nieve, está nevando.

-¿Nevando?- Dijo Miroku extrañado, para luego extender su mano- Pero... es primavera...

-Esto se parece a otro viaje que tuvimos- Dijo Sango recordando.

-¿Otro viaje?– Dijo Inuyasha girándose para mirar a Sango.

-Sí, cuando a su excelencia lo atrapo una mujer de nieve y le hizo creer que tenía miles de hijos, pero sólo eran muñecos de nieve- Dijo Sango con una mala mirada hacia el monje.

-Yo no caí en su trampa, sólo fingía - dijo sintiéndose ofendido.

-Si claro excelencia, como diga...- Comentó con ironía mientras seguía caminando, los demás la imitaron.

-¿Y? ¿Vamos a investigar?- Preguntó Shii.

-¡Jah! Ni de broma, tenemos mejores asuntos que resolver- dice de mala gana el hanyou.

-Yo tengo ganas de ir a alguna aldea, después de lo que paso, y ahora que al parecer estamos cerca de una, bueno podríamos...- comentó Shippo tratando de insinuarle algo a Inuyasha desde el hombro del monje.

-¿Estamos cerca de una aldea?- Preguntó Kikyou a Shippo.

-Eso supongo, siempre las cosas raras pasan alrededor de una aldea.

-En eso Shippo tiene razón- dice afirmativamente Sango.

-Es cierto y yo también estoy muy cansado- dijo Miroku,

-Cierto, cierto ¡Estamos muy cansados!- Dijo Shii con un poco más de volumen en su voz.

-Señorita Kikyou usted también está cansada ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Miroku.

Kikyou lo mira y luego responde- Bueno, creo que si lo estoy- dijo con voz baja.

Luego Miroku dice con firmeza -Todos estamos muy cansados- Tomo una pausa, miro a Inuyasha que estaba de espalda delante de él caminando y subió el tono de su voz- ¡Oh! ¡¿Pero qué podemos hacer?! ¡Estamos tan cansados!- dijo mientras Kirara hacía soniditos diciendo que también estaba cansada. Inuyasha comenzaba a irritarse.

-Pero debemos continuar, debemos continuar, aunque estemos tan cansados que fallezcamos en el intento- Dice Sango fuerte.

-Pero no sé si pueda seguir, estoy tan cansado, tal vez deban seguir sin mí, adelante continúen ¡Continúen el paso!- Dice Shippo melodramático a igual voz que los demás. En eso, Inuyasha se gira con brusquedad.

-¡AH! ¡Ya me canso el cuarteto de idiotas, o debería decir, el quinteto de idiotas!- Dijo mirando a Kirara- ¡Esta bien, está bien, iremos a esa entupida aldea!- Grito enfurecido siguiendo el paso mientras que los demás tenían risitas tras él.

Llegaron a la aldea, pero esta estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve y no se veía a ningún aldeano preocupado por eso, aquello les pareció más que extraño, así que Miroku decide acercarse a una "Señorita" y preguntar qué pasaba.

-Disculpe, bella señorita...- dijo deteniendo a una joven de cabellos tomados y oscuros, que caminaba por ahí.

-¿Si..?- dice deteniéndose un poco tímida.

-De casualidad- le toma las manos- ¿No le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo para que sea mi sucesor y en caso de yo no acabar con mi enemigo este él para terminar la misión que una vez mi abuelo dejo a mi padre y mi padre me dejo a mí? Bella dam…- no termino, un fuerte bumerang ataco su cabeza -¡Bella Sanguito!- dijo tratando de excusarse, mientras la aldeana miraba con cara de pocos amigos al monje, y mientras Sango y Miroku seguían discutiendo, Kikyou se le acerca a la chica junto con Inuyasha.

-Disculpa ¿Qué es lo que ocurre en esta aldea?- Preguntó Kikyou lo más agradable posible para que no se espantara por lo que le había dicho Miroku.

-¿Lo que sucede…? ¿A qué se refiere sacerdotiza?

-¡Feh! ¡¿A que más va a ser? ¡Está nevando en plena primavera, a eso!- Dice sin mucha paciencia el hanyou.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Tratamos de hablar con ella, no la trates así!- Le grita Shippo desde el hombro de Shii.

-¡Es cierto, Inuyasha, compórtate ya!- Le dice Shii.

-¡Ya cierren su bocota, no tengo porqué estar hacien…!- Se detuvo, Kikyou lo miro con una cara de asesina para que se callara.

-Y dime ¿Que sucede aquí?

-Lo siento mucho sacerdotisa, pero no la entiendo.

-Me refiero a la nieve ¿Por qué nieva en esta temporada?- Dice Kikyou indicando la ya nombrada nieve, en eso, Miroku y Sango se dan cuenta de que se pierden de la conversación y deciden participar nuevamente de ella.

-Sí bella señorita ¿Qué sucede con la nieve?- dice Miroku acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡Usted es un libidinoso! –le grito Sango.

-Tranquila Sanguito.

-Les diré sólo si alejan de mi a ese monje- Respondió con mala cara.

-¡¿Que no gustas de mi compañía?!- Dice Miroku con decepción.

-Ya has oído monje libidinoso ¡Vete a dar una vuelta!- Le grita Inuyasha

Miroku le mira con mala cara mientras se marcha con un cototo de tamaño colosal en su cabeza, el cual había sido causado por Sango.

-Bien, se ha ido, cuéntanos- Le dijo alegre Shii.

-Ahora comprendo mejor, ustedes no son de aquí, es normal que no sepan nada- dijo sonriente- Este lugar es uno muy peculiar en Japón, no muchos lo conocen, por eso extranjeros siempre preguntan lo mismo.

-Al grano por favor- dice Inuyasha altanero, pero se cayó luego de la fea mirada que le dieron todos.

-El punto es que en este lugar hay una época de primavera en que nieva una semana entera, ya estamos acostumbrados.

-Ah con que sólo era eso...- Dijo Sango media decepcionada de que no fuera más grave.

-No, pero igual esto nos trae algunas preocupaciones.

-¿Preocupaciones? ¿Por qué si sólo es nieve? ¡Además está muy bonita!- dice Shippo aún en el hombro de Shii mientras miraba a Kirara quien asentía con un maullido.

-La nieve es muy linda, si, en eso tienen razón, pero la nieve también atrae a alguna especie de demonios, ustedes entienden, demonios de nieve, en el bosque hay muchos en este momento- Contó preocupada, pegando una ligera mirada al bosque, que no se veía con gran claridad.  
>Al fin la muchacha se marchó y el libidinoso regreso junto al grupo para enterarse de lo que les había contado la muchacha, Miroku escucho atento las explicaciones.<p>

-No es nada más que un cambio de la dulce naturaleza...- Dice sin darle importancia- Será mejor ir a buscar alojamiento ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el palacio más lujoso por aquí? -Dijo avanzando, todos miraron con desagrado, ya sabían qué clase de trampas haría Miroku nuevamente.

Llegaron al palacio más lujoso que había, no era gran cosa porque era una aldea pequeña y oculta en las montañas. Miroku llego con exceso de actuación diciendo:

-¡Tráiganme al señor del palacio, percibo grandes tragedias! ¡Una gran nube negra pesa sobre este palacio!- Gritaba, por supuesto los crédulos habitantes del lugar creyeron inmediatamente en las "bondadosas" palabras de un "servicial" monje y sus acompañantes. Así que como ya era obvio, les dieron alojamiento.

-Miroku, tu siempre con tus trampas… - Le decía Inuyasha luego de haber comido.

-¡Agrádese que te doy un techo donde dormir!- Se quejó Miroku

-¡Eso es verdad!- dijo Shii alegre- Hace tiempo que no entraba a un palacio.

-¡Es cierto Shii! Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu trabajabas en un lujoso palacio y tu jefe era un demonio.

-En eso concuerdo, siempre supe que era un demonio- Dijo irónica- Pero era bueno vivir ahí, no me quejo, sólo que no me trataban muy bien que digamos.

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Si tú eres tan linda!- Dijo agradable Shippo, ella le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Es sólo que creían que yo era una clase de extraño monstruo o algo así, por el color de mi cabello (Hermosos cabellos color trigo, recuérdenlo).

-Pero igualmente eres japonesa, eso se nota-Dijo el monje poniendo atención a la conversación.

-¡¿Verdad?! ¡Pero ellos no entendían, me trataban como si fuera cualquier cosa!

-Sólo gente sin conciencia- dijo Kikyou, por lo que le habían hecho a Shii.

-Cierto, cierto- Asintió Sango.

Mientras que a un lado de la habitación se encontraba Inuyasha, pensativo en las palabras de Shii, al parecer a ella le había tocado vivir algo parecido a él sólo por su apariencia- Que pena la ignorancia y frialdad de los humanos- Pensaba.

Ya reinaba la oscuridad, todos dormían menos Inuyasha que seguía pensando en lo de Shii y su cruel infancia, cuando desde los arbustos vio a alguien moverse, inconscientemente tomo a Tessaiga, se puso inmediatamente de pie y chillo – ¡¿Quién está ahí?!- No hubo respuesta y afortunadamente nadie había despertado por su chillido, excepto Kikyou.

Inuyasha vio que una sombra se movía, se escapaba de él, se alejaba, Inuyasha necesitaba saber quién era, así que decidió seguirla, pero esta comenzó a correr y a adentrarse de a poco en el bosque, Inuyasha corrió para alcanzar a la sombra, se detuvo y supo que ya no tenía ninguna idea de donde se pudo haber metido aquel ser, dio una segunda mirada al ambiente que lo rodeaba.

-Hermoso- pensó y luego siguió mirando el bosque cubierto de nieve en la oscuridad únicamente alumbrada por luciérnagas, estrellas y la dulce luna. Se detuvo a mirar el cielo, estaba totalmente cubierto por estrellas, entonces recordó...

-_¡Waaah!- se escuchó la voz de Kagome desde fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede._

_-¡¿Qué sucede?!- salió Inuyasha alarmado._

_-¡Es hermoso!- Chillo Kagome._

_-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo sin importancia, miro donde miraba Kagome, el cielo cubierto de estrellas- ¿Era sólo eso?- dijo sin ánimos._

_-En mi tiempo nunca se ve el cielo así- dijo con tristeza._

_-¿De verdad?... Que lastima, es algo hermoso- Dijo alegre compartiendo la alegría de Kagome._

_-Si, lo es..._

La voz de Kagome le retumbo por toda la cabeza. Siguió observando el cielo estrellado cuando vio pasar una estrella fugaz delante de sus ojos. Volvió a recordar.

-_¡Inuyasha, mira que linda están las estrellas!- Decía Kagome que se alejaba de la fogata junto a sus amigos._

_-Es lo de todos los días, nada más-Respondió sin gusto en su voz._

_-¡Pero míralo, míralo!- Inuyasha sube su vista hacia las estrellas, en eso, una estrella fugaz pasa delante de ellos._

_-¡¿Viste eso Inuyasha?! ¡¿Lo viste, lo viste?!- chilla excesivamente feliz._

_-Sí, lo vi- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Eso no se ve todos los días._

_-¡Pediré mi deseo!- dijo Kagome con alegría, cerró sus ojos, quedo en silencio un momento y luego los abrió nuevamente, miro a Inuyasha con ternura-¿Que pediste tu Inuyasha?_

_-Nada...- Dice apagado, luego la vuelve a mirar, la abraza, Kagome lo mira, le sonríe (es la época en que estaban juntos, antes de que pasara lo del principio del fic), e Inuyasha le da un tierno beso, luego vuelven a mirar las estrellas._

_-Inuyasha... te quiero mucho, no me dejes nunca...- Susurro bajo._

Inuyasha aún sentía el zumbido de las últimas palabras que le había dicho Kagome, se sintió apenado, realmente apenado, en eso, de los arbusto siente nuevamente un ruido, se da la vuelta con brusquedad, y por detrás algo lo rodea con sus brazos rápidamente, y con una de sus manos tocaba el corazón de Inuyasha, él se sintió frío, como si alguien estuviera introduciéndose dentro de su corazón, como si estuvieran buscando en lo más profundo de su corazón, al fin ese amarre que pareció eterno se desvaneció e Inuyasha calló en la fría nieve, pasaron algunos segundo, Inuyasha trataba de respirar mejor cuando sintió que nuevamente alguien estaba frente a él. Miro desde la nieve para ver a lo que parecía ser una muchacha cubierta por una gran manta de un café gastado, la cual la cubría de pies a cabeza, por esa razón Inuyasha no podía ver de su boca hacia arriba "¿Quién era?" Era todo lo que se preguntaba. La muchacha se agacha para ver el rostro del joven bajo la nieve, Inuyasha sólo logra ver la sonrisa en su rostro, ella acaricia su cara con suavidad para luego ponerse de pie, darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-¿Eso fue todo?- Se preguntaba Inuyasha- No, no ¿Quién es? Siento que la conozco, pero a la misma vez no ¿Quién es? ¡¿Se va?! ¡No, no puedo dejar que se marche, no puedo!- Inuyasha se pone de pie rápidamente y trata de caminar en la nieve, pero se le hizo difícil, ya que misteriosamente el cielo se nublo, comenzó a nevar.

-¡Espera! - gritaba Inuyasha mientras que notaba que la muchacha se escapaba de su alcance- ¡Espera! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Espera!- De pronto Inuyasha logra alcanzarla, la sujeta de un brazo y le da media vuelta, en ese brusco movimiento la pequeña capa que protegía la cabeza de la chica se calló, Inuyasha quedo en shock ante el rostro que ahora se encontraba frente a él, sólo logro pronunciar con dificultad:

-Ka…go...me…- La chica le dio una sonrisa junto a una dulce mirada. - ¿Tu...? Pero... ¿Qué demonios… haces aquí?- dice sin poder entender aun lo que sucede.

La chica que tenía en frente no respondía, sólo lo miraba con ternura, alzo una de sus manos para acariciar nuevamente su rostro, el chico aún no podía reaccionar ante su impresión, sus nervios no se lo permitían.

-¡Kagome! – Logro decir- ¡¿Que hacer aquí?! ¿Y Kiseki? ¿Y Tei? ¿No estabas con ellos?... ¡¿Qué haces aquí congelándote?! ¿Eras tú la que estaba en los matorrales del palacio verdad?... ¿Me llamaste?... ¿Acaso te sucede algo? ¡¿Que sucede Kagome?!- Se exalto- ¡Por favor dime algo!

No hubo respuesta, la chica seguía sonriéndole con exceso de ternura, y para callarlo llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca de éste, tratando de tapársela para que no siguiera con su incomodo interrogatorio, luego saca sus dedos de ahí, vuelve a acariciar su rostro, se pone de puntillas y le da un tierno y ligero beso. Una vez que se separan Inuyasha no sabe qué decir, estaba totalmente anonadado ¿Pero qué demonios sucedía? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Eran sus principales preguntas. Kagome volvió a sonreírle, y volvió a ponerse en puntillas, esta vez para abrasarlo desde su cuello, Inuyasha corresponde el abraso en silencio, Kagome se acerca un poco más a él, hasta su oído, y en el susurra:

-Inuyasha... Te quiero mucho, no me dejes nunca...- Inuyasha en cambio queda en shock ante estas palabras y recordó nuevamente.

_Vuelve a mirar las estrellas._

_-Inuyasha... Te quiero mucho, no me dejes nunca...- susurro bajo._

Inuyasha la miro desconcertado ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que había estado pensando un rato atrás? No, no era posible, pero ¿Por qué justo dijo eso…?

Kagome lo volvió a mirarlo- Inuyasha ¿Verdad que tú nunca me dejaras?- Inuyasha la miro.

-_Kagome, he comprendido, yo quiero a Kikyou, siempre quise a Kikyou – Kagome e Inuyasha conversaban frente a un lago._

Inuyasha volvió a mirarla de sorpresa, recordando, recordando…

-Inuyasha ¿Verdad que tú siempre estarás a mi lado?- dijo con dulzura manteniendo el abraso.

-_Inuyasha yo sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado, aceptare que tu estés con Kikyou, sólo quiero estar a tu lado…- decía Kagome a punto de llorar._

_-Basta Kagome, debes irte, no quiero verte más, vete, vete de aquí, vete a tu época nuevamente, aquí ya no perteneces, no tienes nada que hacer aquí._

_-_Kagome, yo...- Siguió recordando, recordando con cada palabra que decía Kagome, y ella parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-Inuyasha, tú me importas mucho, te quiero mucho… ¿Verdad que yo también te importo?- dijo con otra sonrisa, Inuyasha no podía más, estaba recordando demasiado, demasiadas cosas, momentos, momentos en que él le hizo mucho daño a ella.

-¡_¿Qué acaso ya no te importa nada de lo que hemos vivido juntos?!- Gritaba Kagome mientras trataba de retenerlo, ella trataba de no llorar._

_-¡No, no me importa, no me importas, no me importa nada de lo que vivimos, de lo que fuimos, nada, ya nada vale la pena son cosas sin sentido, no me importa y jamás me importaron!- Grito Inuyasha._

-Kagome, no me hagas esto... Por favor- Suplicante- Sé que te das cuenta, por favor no sigas.

-Inuyasha sabes que yo jamás podría odiarte, te quiero demasiado...- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero esta no parecía dulce.

-_¡Te odio, Inuyasha, te odio!¡Escúchame bien, porque te odio! ¡Jamás he odiado más a una persona en toda mi vida!¡Siempre te odiare, siempre, siempre vivirá este odio por ti! ¡Te odio como nunca he odiado, Inuyasha, te odio, te odio, te odio! ¡Todo el amor que sentí alguna vez por ti ahora no es nada más que odio!- Le grito Kagome mientras él seguía caminando._

Con aquel último recuerdo Inuyasha comenzó a derramar lágrimas inconscientemente, Kagome lo soltó, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Y si yo te quería tanto... ¿Por qué…?- Dijo Kagome con tristeza, esas palabras retumbaron como bomba en los oídos de Inuyasha, sabía que algún día tenía que responderle algo como eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, si había dicho alguna vez que la quería más que a su propia vida, le había hecho tanto daño? ¿Por qué?_- _¿Inuyasha por qué lo hiciste…?¿Por qué me abandonaste?- Inuyasha cayó de rodillas pensando y pensando mientras la nieve que caía se encargaba de taparlo de a poco- ¿Por qué, Inuyasha? Yo te amaba tanto, te amaba... Me hiciste tanto daño...- dijo suave y con tristeza.

-Lo sé... lo sé, lo siento… lo siento mucho- dijo derramando lagrimas mientras la miraba.

-¿Lo siento?... ¿Lo sientes? ¿Me basta con eso? ¿Crees que me basta con eso?- Su voz había cambiado a una totalmente fría, al escuchar que no lo perdonaba, a él se le partió el alma.

-Kagome yo…

-¿Crees que es suficiente? ¡¿De verdad crees que lo es?! ¡Me hiciste llorar tanto, me dijiste que me querías para luego botarme como a una basura en el camino! ¡Me pisoteaste! ¡Me usaste cuantas veces quisiste para luego dejarme tirada! ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo sentía cuando me dijiste que te ibas y me dejabas por ella?! Yo, yo... Yo sólo quería permanecer a tu lado ¡Sólo quería estar contigo Inuyasha! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que no?! ¡Me dijiste que nada de lo que vivimos te importo alguna vez! ¡Nada, nada! ¿Y ahora me pides perdón? ¡NO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas la última palabra, mientras Inuyasha lloraba, no podía dejar de llorar, Inuyasha estaba destrozado- ¡NO!- Seguía gritándole en la cara- ¡No! ¡No te perdono! ¡No, no te perdono, no!- Lo miro con la mirada más fría que haya visto alguna vez el hanyou- … Y ahora por tu culpa… Yo solo te odio- Susurro.

A Inuyasha se le volvió a romper el alma una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esas palabras dolían tanto? "Te odio" ¿Por qué dolió tanto? ¿Por qué dolió tanto escuchar de sus labios la palabra te odio?... Sólo podía llorar.

-Sí me importa...- Susurro Inuyasha- Mentí, si me importa.

-Lastima, a mí ya no... Ahora lo tengo a él- dijo susurrándole en el oído con maldad.

-¿Qué…?

-Ahora lo tengo a él, puedes irte Inuyasha, él es todo lo que me importa ahora.

-¿Él?

-Tú sabes quién… No te podrías comparar con él jamás ¡Vamos! ¿Tú y Kiseki? Eres una basura al su lado, Inuyasha tu no vales nada ¡Nada!- Le grito a la cara, Inuyasha lloraba a reventar, cuando de repente, una flecha atraviesa a Kagome.

Inuyasha mira perplejo para luego gritar su nombre tratando de ayudarla, no podía, ella se desvanecía. Miro a la dueña de la flecha y era Kikyou.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Lloraba- ¡¿Por qué la has matado?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Le grito enfurecido.

-Recupera la cordura Inuyasha, estás tan ciego pensando en ella que no te has dado cuenta que sólo era un espíritu que ha tomado su forma y se ha estado alimentando de tu infelicidad- Inuyasha quedo sin palabras mientras Kikyou se marchaba.

**Continuara...**

_**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado hasta el final, besos :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capítulo 49:**** Sesshomaru busca a Naraku.**

Kagome y Tei se encontraban hablando dentro de su inusual escondite bajo el agua, mientras que esperaban que luego de ya tres días Kiseki pudiera despertar.

-Creo que no despertara nunca más- decía la miko sin ningún ánimo.

-Despertara... despertara- decía calmado mientras se ocupaba de otros asuntos (acuérdense que ahora tiene forma humana).

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- decía ésta con el mismo tono anterior.

-Porque está soñando, se mueve, por si no lo has notado, despacio, pero lo hace, esta consiente por lo menos en su sueño, si no ha despertado quizás sea sólo porque está cansado.- Aún sin prestarle mucha atención, Kagome voltea la mirada hacia el chico-¿Lo ves?- Kagome vuelve la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- dice confundida.

-Se ha vuelto a mover…

-¿De verdad?- Kagome se acerca al chico avanzando en cuatro patas y acercándose a su rostro para verificar si se movía, pero él aún no abría sus ojos, luego examino su cuerpo, pero tampoco lo vio moverse- Yo no veo que se mueva...- Dijo con tono bajo y melancólico, rindiéndose a buscar alguna señal que viniera de él.

Por fin Tei se puso de pie y le presto un poco más de atención al cuerpo en la habitación que se hallaba con la mitad de su cabeza vendada, se agacho a un lado de la chica y le indico con su mano uno de los dedos de Kiseki.

-¿Que sucede con su dedo?- Pregunta confundida.

-Míralo...- Responde suave, Kagome se detiene a mirarlo sigilosamente para notar que se movía con lentitud.

-Se mueve… ¡Se mueve!- Chillo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Tei por la felicidad.

En eso, Kiseki comienza a moverse violentamente como si algo o alguien lo molestara, comienza a apretar fuertemente sus puños, tanto que con sus garras causa daño a sus manos, mueve la cabeza de allá para acá y aprieta los ojos, algo le molestaba, Kagome trataba de calmarlo, pero no podía, Tei sólo miraba.

-Calma... esta soñando, es todo lo que ocurre...

-Lo sé- dijo un poco alterada- Pero debo despertarlo, tiene miedo, sé que tiene miedo...- dijo preocupada mientras seguía tratando de despertarlo, pero él aún se movía desesperado haciendo parecer que trataba de escapar de algo, ella lo llamaba a gritos.

Hasta que al fin abrió sus ojos con suma brusquedad, en el instante se quedó completamente quieto, Kagome lo miraba preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, se alegró de haber estado equivocada, de que su idea de que él no volvería a despertar era errónea, se alivió de volver a ver esos ojos plateados, que en esos momentos la miraban fijamente. Estaban frente a frente, él la miraba fijamente a los ojos al igual que ella, se notaba serio, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si él no se hubiera vuelto loco en sus propios sueños, hasta que el al fin rompió ese silencio.

-¿Acaso no piensas moverte?- dijo con un tono desagradable en su voz, Kagome lo miro extrañada, primero no reacciono, pero luego Kiseki volvió a repetir lo dicho así que no le quedó otra que moverse.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaba bien- luego Tei se pone de pie y comienza a avanzar para continuar lo que hacía- No había porque preocuparse, si hasta despertó de malas- dijo ya guardando total silencio, Kagome sólo lo miraba alejarse para luego volver la vista al recién despertado que en esos momentos se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se quejaba de un gran dolor en ella.

-No te quejes, fue sólo tu culpa...- Kiseki deja de sobarse la cabeza y pega una mirada a Kagome (Sigue acostado).

-¡OH! Muchas gracias, que aliento me das...- Dijo dándole un gesto con las manos.

-¿Qué querías que te dijera?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que dice la gente normal- Seguía haciendo gestos con sus brazos- ¡Oh, Kiseki que bueno que estas bien! O ¡Me alegra verte bien! O quizás un simple ¿Cómo estás? No vendría mal...- Dijo un poco defraudado.

-Primero, el "Oh, Kiseki que bueno que estas bien" No se usa para estos casos en el que tú fuiste el culpable, en cuanto al "Me alegra que estas bien" Ni hablar ¡Porque yo no te veo nada bien! Y al "¿Cómo estás?" No hay para que preguntar, sólo con verte sé que estás horrible - Dijo con voz severa y con algunos sollozos.

Éste se enfadó un poco ante su respuesta- ¡A ver, a ver, a ver!- Alzando un poco la voz- Yo no estoy horrible, estoy bastante bien para que sepas.

-¿Ah, sí?- Con ironía.

-Sí- Dijo seguro- Estoy bastante bien- En eso, Kagome se enfada y desata su nudo de brazos para darle un ligero golpe en el estómago, lo cual hizo efecto inmediato en él, ya que se quejó bastante.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡¿No que estabas perfectamente?! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Apenas te toque y te has quejado una inmensidad!- Lo miró seria, él desvió la vista sin hablar y los sollozos de ella aumentaron.

-¡Bien, me dolió bastante! ¿Estás contenta ahora?

-¡No! No lo estoy.

-Entonces no sé qué demonios te pasa ¡Los golpes me dolieron a mí no a ti! ¡No sé qué tanto te quejas a ti no te ha pasado nada!- Le grito. Kagome le dirigió la vista completamente enfadada, y ahora sí que había comenzado a llorar- ¡¿Y te pones a llorar?! ¡¿Qué acaso los golpes te dolieron a ti?! ¡Ya deja de llorar, no sé cuál es el vendito problema!

-¡El problema es que eres un desconsiderado, no te pones a pensar en los sentimientos de los demás! Ese es el problema- Seguía llorando.

-¡Si ese es tu problema deberías irte a llorar a otro lado!- Kagome se paró indignada y se fue a otra dirección a llorar en paz.

Kiseki se queda ahí aun quejándose de sus dolores de cabeza, en verdad no había estado de humor para escuchar lo que según él eran completos disparates y locuras de la chica, estaba preocupado por otras cosas en ese momento y de verdad que Kagome lo había encarado en pésimo momento para él, ese sueño lo tenía bastante asustado todavía, aunque no mostrara parecerlo así.

_Era la nada misma, todo oscuro como sus sueños anteriores, oscuridad total y sólo la silueta de Kiseki a la vista, está solo, solo y confundido mirando a todas partes buscando alguna señal de vida, pero la verdad es que aún no se mostraba desesperado "aún". Y al fin, a lo lejos, una silueta aparece frente a él, el cual hace un poco de esfuerzo para averiguar quién era, hasta que al fin la vio bien._

_-¿Saiyo…?- Dijo con suma extrañeza_

_Ella sólo se ocupaba de observarlo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras él la seguía llamando y al no notar una respuesta se preocupó y comenzó a acercársele lo más rápido que pudo, comenzó a correr, a correr y a correr, pero por más que se esforzara no se acercaba, no lograba acercarse, y comenzó a tratar de correr aún más fuerte, llamándola, al ver que esta comenzaba a desaparecer de a poco y la sonrisa en su rostro se había desvanecido, hasta que al fin ella desapareció y no la vio más, no pudo hacer más que detenerse con frustración, hasta que un voz conocida comenzó a llamarlo, se giró para estar seguro si era ella, y efectivamente era Kagome que lo llamaba con alegría desde otro lugar agitándole los brazos para que la viera._

_-Kagome… – Susurro luego de una ligera sonrisa._

_Kagome lo miro alegre, Kiseki comenzó acercarse pausadamente para averiguar si ocurriría lo mismo que anteriormente, pero no esta vez, se acercaba y con una sonrisa en su cara comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde se hallaba ella, esta lo esperaba con la misma alegría, pero luego de unos segundos su rostro había cambiado, se hallaba triste y confundida, más y más a medida que se acercaba Kiseki, hasta que éste se detuvo._

_-¿Que ocurre…?-Le dijo éste al ver su expresión, Kagome giro su mirada hacia una dirección, Kiseki miro hacia allá, pero no había nada, volvió a mirarla, ella también, pero luego comenzó a dar media vuelta y a marcharse. Kiseki la llamaba, pero esta seguía su camino en diferente dirección, eso hizo que Kiseki se apresura para tratar de alcanzarla, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Saiyo y no avanzaba, no pudo alcanzarla, hasta que ella desapareció. Kiseki nuevamente estaba solo, o al menos eso creyó.  
>En la nada, alguien comenzaba a reírse, se bufaba de Kiseki, gozaba con el sufrimiento de él, Kiseki comenzó a desesperarse y a mirar a toda dirección existente, no encontró nada, pero ante la frustración seguía y seguía mirando a todas direcciones.<em>

_-Estas solo...- Susurro la voz, Kiseki se quedó quieto mientras esta seguía con su risa, esto hizo que a Kiseki le volviera su seriedad- Tan solo... Tan solo… – Ríe- Ya no hay nadie Kiseki, te has quedado solo sin nadie que te aguante, nadie... Pobre – Vuelve a reír- Nadie vendrá por ti, a nadie le interesas, todos se han ido y lo mejor de todo es que jamás volverán, porque nadie necesita de ti, nadie...- Repitió gozando esas palabras._

_-Vete...- fue todo lo que respondió._

_-¿Acaso te dolió?... ¿Te dolió que te dijera la cruda realidad, que toda tu vida es una mentira?... O ¿Temes perderlo todo?- Seguía riendo._

_-Vete..._

_-Lo perderás todo... ¡Todo!- Las risas se escucharon más fuertes._

_-¡Vete de una vez!- Grito con brusquedad, mientras se dio vuelta rápidamente al sentir algo que se dirigía hacia él, en eso una silueta completamente oscura aparece rápidamente y con una de sus manos, golpea el estómago de Kiseki, éste comienza a caer lentamente con frustración en sus ojos._

_-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de quitártelo todo...- Le dijo la figura mientras la frustración de éste aumentaba hasta cerrar sus ojos, y esta vez sí era todo oscuridad total, pero dentro de esa oscuridad alguien lo llamaba, decía su nombre, lo llamaba a gritos... y despertó... Kagome lo había estado llamando._

_-_Tonterías, sólo son tonterías- Susurro mientras seguía sobándose la cabeza.

El grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba, como era habitual, caminando en busca de alguna pista de Naraku o una de las joyas, pero por extraña razón Inuyasha se notaba un poco más incómodo de lo habitual.

-Excelencia- Susurro Sango en el oído del monje- ¿Es mi idea o Inuyasha se nota un poco incómodo?

-Es cierto, Sango, se ve un poco preocupado.

-Es cierto- Dijo Shippo de colado – Se nota preocupado y eso que hoy no es luna nueva.

-Es cierto ¿Que le ocurrirá?- Dijo Shii de metida también, igual que Shippo, luego todos se quedaron viendo atentos a Inuyasha, lo que ya estaba incomodándolo aún más, ya que había notado que hablaban de él.

-¿Que sucede?- Le dice Kikyou a un lado de él.

-Ese cuarteto de metidos nuevamente están hablando de mi- Susurro de mal humor.

-Será porque te ves preocupado.

-¡JAH! No es nada, sólo un aroma familiar por aquí- Dijo sin gusto.

-¡¿Aroma familiar, es Naraku?!- Grito el monje.

-¡Maldito monje! ¡¿Podrías dejar de vigilar todo lo que hago o digo?!

-Inuyasha por favor compórtate, es entendible que estemos preocupado, no es normal de tu parte estar tan pendiente de las cosas y todo eso…

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir?!

-Que algo te preocupa, y para estar preparados tenemos que saber que es.

-¡Nada que te incumba monje!

-Es cierto, generalmente siempre que tú te preocupas- Sango indica con el dedo a Inuyasha- Algo malo pasa.

-¡¿Dices que sólo traigo problemas?!- Dijo enfadado.

-Quiere decir que es raro que estés asustado, y como ahora estás asustado suponemos que algo malo ocurrirá- Dijo Shii sonriente tratando de arreglar la situación, pero el cambio en la cara de Inuyasha no fue del todo agradable.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho que estoy asustado?! ¡Sólo estoy atento!

-¿De qué?- Preguntó Kikyou severa.

-¡¿Tú también?! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?!- Grito de mal humor.

-Inuyasha pienso que deberías decirnos que es lo que...- Kikyou no pudo terminar, ya que Inuyasha se puso muy serio y le tapó la boca, mientras que miraba alrededor un poco preocupado. En eso la suelta y toma el mango de su espada, ya todos supieron que eso traería problemas.  
>En eso una extraña bola de luz se acercó velozmente a Inuyasha, éste alcanza a sacar a Tessaiga y logra bloquear un tanto el ataque, siendo igualmente empujado hacia atrás desparramando una gran cantidad de polvo y causando que todos los presentes tengan que tapar sus bocas y comenzar a toser, fue en eso que la luz se extinguió y de ella sale Sesshomaru.<p>

-¡Sesshomaru!- Gruñe Inuyasha.

-¡Amo bonito, espere!- Se escuchan los gritos de Jaken montado junto con Rin al demonio de dos cabezas, que luego de unos momentos llegan y se bajan para estar junto a Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¿A qué vienes? ¿A pelear? ¡Te lo puedo conceder!- Dijo Inuyasha con arrogancia.

-Inuyasha, tan prepotente como siempre ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi querido hermano?- Dijo sarcástico.

-¡Jah! ¡Tú bien sabes que nos detestamos, dime que quieres y ya lárgate!

-¡Pero que desagradecido eres, el amo Sesshomaru se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá y te atreves a tratarlo así!- Grita Jaken.

-¡Jaken!

-¿Si, amo?

-Guarda silencio- Dijo severamente con una mirada de acecino, Jaken retrocedió inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón, no he venido a una visita de hermanos.

-¡¿Entonces a que has venido?!- Dice con Tessaiga.

-Quiero saber dónde está el bastardo de Naraku, debes saber algo ¿No es cierto? He venido a que me lo digas.

-De ese maldito no sé nada, el cobarde se escapó cuando le quitamos la perla ¿O no te acuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo ¿Pero acaso me vas a decir que no sabes nada más acerca de su paradero?

-¡Maldición, te he dicho que no se nada!- Sesshomaru guardo silencio mientras dudaba de la palabra de su hermanastro.

-Disculpe, joven Inuyasha- Salió Rin de detrás de Sesshomaru- ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Kagome? Me gustaría saludarla- Preguntó sonriente.

Eso incomodo un poco a Inuyasha, pero igualmente contesto sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto- No está- fue todo lo que dijo.

Pero desgraciadamente su "hermano" notó la incomodidad de éste. Sesshomaru saco su espada rápidamente y ataco a Inuyasha, éste alcanzo a reaccionar evitándolo haciendo que las dos espadas tuvieran un fuerte choque.

-¿Acaso ocultas algo, Inuyasha?

-¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez! ¡De todas maneras si supiera algo del infeliz de Naraku no te lo diría!- En eso, Sesshomaru deja su ataque y vuelve a guardar su espada.

-Tienes razón, no sabes nada, al parecer tu incomodidad fue sólo el tema de la humana.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

-Comprendo, con que la chica se ha aburrido de ti y se ha marchado, es comprensible- Inuyasha comenzaba a enfadarse ante esas palabras, apretó fuertemente sus puños y dientes. Sesshomaru se da la media vuelta y comienza a avanzar, mientras Jaken le tiraba unas cuantas maldiciones a Inuyasha y luego se subía al demonio de dos cabezas.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntaba Shii un poco confundida.

-Es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha- Dijo Kikyou.

-¡Aah! Creo que no se llevan del todo bien.

-Crees bien- Dijo Sango.

-Joven Inuyasha – le hablo Rin, él la miro- ¿Cuando vea a la señorita Kagome podría mandarle mis saludos?- Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza- ¡Gracias!

-¡Rin, niña tonta sube rápido!

-¡Ya voy!- Se fue corriendo junto a Jaken, mientras Sesshomaru se detuvo un poco, había oído lo que le dijo Rin a Inuyasha.

-¡Rin!

-¿Si, señor Sesshomaru?

-No debes preocuparte por mandar saludos, es probable que luego la veas.

-¡Sí!

Inuyasha no comprendió bien esas palabras hasta que finalmente se fueron.

-¿Que habrá querido decir?- preguntaba Shippo.

-No sé, con él nunca se sabe Shippo- Decía Miroku- ¿Sucede algo Inuyasha?- Dijo notando preocupado al hanyou, en eso, Inuyasha se exalta recordando las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru.

-¡Se dirige hacia Kagome!- Grita.

-¿Kagome?- Kikyou.

-¡Por eso dijo eso, va donde ella!

-Espera un momento ¿Estás seguro?- Cuestiono Miroku tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Maldición, estoy seguro, mierda, ese desgraciado! - Gritaba mientras partía en dirección al lago Kiukumi, sin importarle los gritos que lo llamaban.

Mientras tanto, Kiseki seguía acostado y un poco adolorido, cuando llega Tei junto a él, Kiseki lo queda mirando confundido, y entre una de esas miradas Tei le pega una patada, la cual no fue muy suave.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué demonio te pasa?!- Le grita Kiseki adolorido.

-Te lo mereces.

-¡¿Me lo merezco?! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, qué hice?! ¡Desperté hace poco! ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos conmigo?!- Dice aun sujetando la parte afectada. Tei se agacha para conversar mejor.

-¿Que no te diste cuenta? Apenas despertaste y ya la hiciste llorar- le dijo de mala manera, Kiseki desvío la vista.

-Es ella la que estaba sensible...- Dijo luego de un momento tratando de excusarse.

-¡Mal agradecido!- Esta vez le llego un manotazo que al parecer le dolió más que la patada.

-¡Basta! ¡Me duele imbécil!

-A ella también le dolió lo que le dijiste, tal vez debería seguirte golpeando hasta que llores, así tendrás tu merecido.

-¡No quise hacerla llorar!

-¿Y crees que eso basta?... Pequeño inconsciente- le da un coscorrón en la cabeza- Estuvo cuidándote los tres días en que tú estabas como trapo, ardiendo en fiebre y sin despertar, y lo único que hacer al abrir los ojos es tratarla mal ¡Y todo porque te has despertado de mal humor, quien sabe por qué!

-¿Tres días…?¿Fueron tres días?- Preguntó confundido.

-Sí, tonto ¡Tres días aquí molestándonos con tus dolores!

-Pensé que todo había pasado esta mañana- Dijo extrañado.

-No imbécil, fueron tres días en los que ella no durmió para estar ahí cuando despertaras, si es que necesitabas algo o simplemente para acompañarte, y tú la haces llorar… Quédate con el remordimiento, tu conciencia te pesara- Se pone de pie y comienza a irse.

-¡Ey, espera!- Le grito, pero no le hizo caso, Kiseki quedo preocupado y tal como Tei había dicho, la conciencia le pesaba.

Trato de doblar su cuello para ver bien el lugar, si es que Kagome estaba por ahí, hasta que la vio en una esquina triste abrasada a sus rodillas.

-Maldición, porqué siempre tengo que meter la pata...- Se dijo de mal humor, luego trato de ponerse de pie, cosa que logro con gran dolor, y lento, pero seguro, logró acercarse donde estaba Kagome, se sentó a un lado de ella, pero esta no le dirigió ni la menor mirada. Se quedó ahí un buen momento, el silencio era incomodo, el chico se estaba exasperando mientras miro a Tei el cual le dio una seña para que le hablara, el chico suspiro y luego la miro, pero ella no- Yo... Yo no... Yo no sabía que ya habían pasado tres días, en verdad pensé que todo había pasado esta mañana.- Ella no le hablo ni lo miro- Esta bien... De verdad no quise hacerte llorar, había despertado de malas, tú sabes… Un mal sueño te arruina todo el humor del resto del día, estaba pensando en otras cosas, no... No quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Lo dices sólo porque Tei te ha dicho que lo hicieras- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-No, en serio, no te estoy diciendo esto por eso, te lo digo porque yo quiero, es sólo… Es que…No me di cuenta de que te trate mal, tú sabes que no soy muy sensible y siempre suelto la tontería que se me viene a la cabeza sin pensarlo, el tema es que no quise hacerte sentir mal, no quise hacerte llorar, no quise herirte.

-Mentira, sabes bien que quisiste hacerlo- Kiseki se sorprendió y guardo silencio- Lo vez, no has dicho nada, quisiste herirme en el momento, quisiste herirme, no me vengas con mentiras.

-Tienes razón, en el momento lo quise hacer, es verdad, cuando quiero herir a la gente lo hago, pero ahora me arrepiento de verdad... – Ella no dijo nada- Está bien, sé que estás pensando que soy un completo mentiroso y que lo que te estoy diciendo es mentira, pero es solo que... Bueno... –Ahora alzo un poco la voz- ¡Por favor, Kagome, mírate! Cada día que pasa veo que te estas acercando más a mí, que los lazos entre nosotros se están estrechando demasiado ¡Por favor! si hasta me has dicho que de verdad quise hacerte daño en su momento, cualquier persona se hubiera comprado todo lo que te dije anteriormente, pero tu no...

-¿Y el punto es…?- Dijo extrañada.

-Que... El maldito punto es que creo que ya me conoces demasiado, cada vez, cada día que pasa siento que me conoces más y que yo te conozco más, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a veces creo saber lo que piensas, luego te pregunto y estabas pensando eso, a veces creo que sabes lo que pienso... Y eso no puede ser... Mira, lo que trato de decir es...

-¿Acaso dices que estás tratando de alejarme de ti?

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni te lo he dicho y ya lo sabes!- Dijo exaltado- ¿Ves? ¡Ese es mi punto!

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que nos conozcamos más? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te conozca?- Dijo cambiando esa expresión triste y apagada de su rostro.

-Que... No quiero hacerte daño ¿Sabes?... Porque mientras más nos acerquemos, quizás, si llega a pasar algo alguna vez, lo que ocurra te llegara a doler mucho más ¿Entiendes?

-¿O sea no quieres que sufra?

-Exacto... No lo quiero, por eso no quiero que me conozcas de verdad... ¿Entiendes? Por eso te hago daño.

-No, no lo entiendo ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sé por qué dices que te conozco, si de verdad no te conozco... Cada día que pasa creo que te conozco menos, creo que eres un completo desconocido, tus cambios de humor, no entiendo tu seriedad, no entiendo tus ojos, a veces creo que me hablas, pero tus ojos no, creo que ellos me dicen otra cosa, creo que ellos me miran, pero no lo hacen… No entiendo esa mirada tan fría que tienes a veces, no entiendo que es lo que sucede dentro de ti, no sé qué es lo que piensas, aunque tú digas que lo sé, no lo sé... Eres... Eres tan diferente a toda persona que haya conocido, de verdad, siento que siempre mientes, que no dices la verdad, que algo te perturba ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé...?- Él no contesto- Porque cada vez que lo haces, tus ojos se vuelven sin vida, es como si se murieran, no lo sé, no lo entiendo... Kiseki no digas que te conozco, porque no tengo idea de quién eres, no lo sé... No lo sé...- Kagome volvió a callar y su acompañante sólo dijo una cosa.

-Tal vez es mejor así- Luego hubo un gran silencio, por mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada-¿Así que fueron tres días?- Habló Kiseki para cambiar de tema.

Ella asintió con la cabeza- Si...- Susurro.

-Entonces creo que debo agradecerte, no creo que haya sido muy agradable estarme cuidando tres días seguidos- Sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo.

-En verdad… No, no lo fue, no fue nada divertido- Y sonrío, él también.

-Pero al menos ya estoy bien ¿No?

-Sí... Pero a la próxima deberías tratar de ser más cuidadoso, porque en verdad me dio miedo...-Lo último lo dijo más bajo.

-¡Ey! No soy tan terrible desmayado, no sé porque te dio miedo.

-¡No, tonto! No lo dije por eso...

-¿Por qué, si no es por eso?

-Me dio miedo de que no volvieras a despertar...-Dijo bajo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, él dio una ligera risa sarcástica.

-No tienes para que mentir.

-Es cierto, temí que no volvieras a despertar, temí que te mataran, cuando te desvaneciste estaba muy preocupada, además ardías en fiebre y tu cabeza no se veía muy bien ¡Sangrabas como loco! Me dio miedo, miedo de no poder volver a verte...- Él no dijo nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y él apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerró un poco los ojos, se notaba cansado, Kagome se ruborizo un poco.

-Aún me duele un poco la cabeza…

-Tienes que descansar.

Kiseki no dijo nada, sólo cerró sus ojos y con ellos cerrados decidió hablar – No quiero que tengas miedo de eso...- Kagome giro un poco la cabeza, él abrió sus ojos, pero no la miro- ... No temas de que yo pueda morir si es que me vez en aprietos alguna otra vez... – Dio una ligera sonrisa- Aunque quede peor, no temas de que pueda morir... Te prometo que no moriré, estoy seguro de que no moriré…- Silencio, sólo silencio- Quizás... probablemente no quede muy bien, pero... pero yo no moriré, yo jamás moriré Kagome... Lo prometo- Ella sonrío.

-¿Te gustaría salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco?- Le hablo con más ánimo.

-¿Ahora?- Dijo algo agotado.

-Obviamente- Riéndose.

-Está bien, sólo un rato…- Ambos se pusieron de pie para salir de ese lugar.

Al fin estaban afuera con el sol a lo más alto, la vista era hermosa, Kagome noto que a Kiseki le dio gusto haber salido de ese lugar, pero aún estaba cansado, ya que al salir lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el césped, ella lo imito con más facilidad.

-Fue buena idea salir un rato- Dijo éste, ella lo miro alegre, estaba contenta, había logrado que ese perfecto extraño se abriera un poco más hacia ella, que conversara más, que contara un poco más lo que sentía, eso la ponía feliz, incluso había conseguido que se disculpara, al menos él no era una persona tan orgullosa. Aunque de un momento a otro Kiseki se puso de pie con brusquedad, acompañado por una gran seriedad, Kagome lo imito, pero confundida.

-¿Que sucede?- Él no respondió, pero miraba fijo a un punto en el cielo, Kagome decidió mirar que había, y a lo lejos se visualizaba algo acercándose más y más hasta que ya estuvo a la vista para que Kagome reconociera de quien se trataba, mientras que Kiseki ya se estaba preparando.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Grito Kagome.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?- Susurro Kiseki, Kagome asiente.

Sesshomaru bajo del youkai de dos cabezas junto a Jaken.

-¡Amo bonito, es ella!- Chilla alarmado.

-¡Señorita Kagome!– Dice alegre Rin bajando del youkai.

-Rin...- Sonríe- ¿Sesshomaru, que haces aquí?

-Descuida humana, no te quitare mucho tiempo- Dijo sarcástico.

-Para ser un youkai que odia a los humanos, igualmente te juntas con ellos- Dijo Kiseki mirando a Rin.

Sesshomaru sólo la miro con cara asesina- Así que éste es el youkai por el cual botaste a Inuyasha- Sonrisa sarcástica- Da igual, ambos no tienen valor.

-¿Quién eres para venir a hablar estupideces?- Encaro Kiseki.

-Es el hermano mayor de Inuyasha- Le responde Kagome.

-Ah, ya entiendo ¿Acaso ahora tu arreglas los problemas de tu hermanito?

-No te atrevas a emparentarme con esa basura.

-Lastima, igual lleva tu sangre.

-¡Sangre más pura que la basura que llevas por sangre!- Le grita Jaken.

-Dile a tu "Amo bonito" que aprenda a usar su olfato, para que se dé cuenta de una vez que su sangre es sólo mierda al lado de la mía.

-¡Uy! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Amo bonito hágalo papilla, no se merece ninguna compasión de usted!

-Vamos, atrévete- Le dice Kiseki provocándolo, mientras Sesshomaru ya estaba llevando su mano a su espada, pero Kagome al ver esto se pone rápidamente delante de Kiseki para tratar de evitar la pelea y le grita a Sesshomaru.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué haces aquí? Inuyasha no está por estos lados.

-Lo sé, ya fui donde esa abominación, pero no he conseguido nada, tú debes saber algo sobre Naraku ¿Verdad?

-¿Naraku?... No, lamento decepcionarte, pero no sé nada.

-Amo bonito, rómpale el cuello debe estar mintiendo.

-Es cierto, no sé nada de Naraku, además, ese tema ya no me concierne, que él esté vivo o no, no es de mi incumbencia.

-Ya veo... Al parecer ese cobarde ha desaparecido por completo – Se da media vuelta y comienza a irse, pero mientras se iba volvió a hablar- Puede que una basura venga a molestar en unos momentos.

-¿Qué?- Se dijo Kagome extrañada, mientras se despedía de una alegre Rin.

-Que tipo más desagradable, es obvio que es el hermano de Inuyasha- A Kagome se le salió una gotita de la nuca.- Hablando del rey de Roma…- Dijo Kiseki dándose media vuelta viendo salir del bosque al hanyou.

-¿Inuyasha?- Kagome.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Quién?- Dice Kiseki con burla.

-¡El bastardo de Sesshomaru!

-Aah Ese bastardo ya se fue, pero al frente mío queda otro- dice mirándolo.

-¡Kiseki, basta!- lo regaña Kagome.

-Oh, ya veo que la niñita ha despertado ¿Eh? ¡Pues creo que debiste habernos hecho el favor de no hacerlo nunca!- dice de mal humor.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero estoy de vuelta.

-Sí y de seguro ese debe ser tu mejor aspecto.

-Mira, si has venido sólo a pelear, entonces ven, te lo doy regalado – dijo preparándose.

-Ah pues bien, me daré un buen gusto este día- dice desenfundando a Tessaiga

-¡Ya basta!- Grita Kagome.

-¡Te voy a destrozar!- le gritaba Kiseki.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Me gustaría verlo!- Ambos comenzaron a acercarse con peligrosidad, sin embargo, alguien alcanzo a reaccionar antes.

-¡OSOWARI!- Sólo se escuchó el estruendo de Inuyasha al caer.

-¡Kagome, No te metas en eso ya lo tenía!

-¡Tú no tenías a nadie! Pero mira como estás y te dedicas a buscar pleito.

-No debiste hacer eso Kagome, ya lo tenía, pronto iba a dejar de molestar- Decía Inuyasha enterrado en la tierra.

-¡Son un par de inconscientes!- El grito fue tan fuerte que ambos dejaron de discutir y la quedaron mirando, Inuyasha ya estaba de pie, Kagome se le acerca muy enojada- ¿Pero qué te tramas Inuyasha? ¿No te acuerdas que a Kiseki casi lo matan hace poco y tú vienes aquí a tratar de lastimarlo? ¿No estás consienten de la magnitud de sus heridas? ¡No sé cuál es el afán de tanto discutir!- Kiseki sólo se reía de cómo reprimían a Inuyasha, pero luego Kagome se dio cuenta y se voltio hacia él- ¡Y tú eres más inconsciente aún! Mírate, te duele todo y te ibas a poner a pelear nuevamente ¡¿Que acaso quieres que te maten?! ¡¿No piensas en que luego a tus heridas tendré que curarlas yo?!... Basta ya, basta de sus discusiones ¡Me canse!- Luego toma a Kiseki del brazo y comienza a caminar.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Loca!- chilla Kiseki.

-El único loco aquí eres tú, vienes a tomar un poco de aire, pero al final sólo buscas una paliza ¡Me canse, nos entramos!

-¡Ey, no eres mi madre!

-¡No me importa, nos vamos!– Luego suaviza un poco la voz- Adiós Inuyasha, lamento un poco esto, sé que Kiseki comenzó, pero igual eres culpable por seguir... Bueno... ahora nos tenemos que ir- luego se dirige hacia Kiseki- ¡Apúrate, ya nos vamos!

Inuyasha queda ahí un poco extrañado, aunque algo le molestaba... Estaba un poco triste, Kagome se preocupaba demasiado por ese sujeto.

**Capítulo 50:**** Koga, Inuyasha y Kiseki.**

-¡Kiseki, vamos!- Chillaba Kagome mientras jalaba del brazo derecho de éste para que avanzara.

-¡Te dije que no quiero ir, que ya estoy bien!- Se quejaba como niño pequeño.

-¡Kiseki ya compórtate, no seas niño y avanza!- seguía jalándolo como quien viera a una madre tirando a su niño hacia el policlínico y éste jalaba para no ir.

-¡Si ya te dije que estoy bien!

-¡No, no lo estás! ¡Santo cielo! ¡¿Que te cuesta acompañarme donde la anciana Kaede?!

-¡Me cuesta, me cuesta un montón! ¡No quiero llegar ahí y encontrarme a ese pelmazo de nuevo!

-¡Kiseki ya compórtate! Además no creo que él esté ahí, debe estar por otra región junto a Sango, Miroku y los demás.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Y quién me lo asegura?!

-… ¡Ya basta, deja de comportarte así! – Responde incomoda al darse cuenta que posiblemente él tenía razón con lo último- Mira, además ya estamos en la aldea, ya vamos a llegar ¡No hagas una escena aquí!

-¡¿Pues por qué no?!

-¡Porque todos los aldeanos nos están mirando!- dijo avergonzada, Kiseki miro a su alrededor para toparse con una gran cantidad de aldeanos y guardo silencio sintiéndose igual de avergonzado que la chica- ¡Ya vamos!- siguió jalándolo – Que ya casi llegamos, sólo un poco más.

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir!

-¡Deja de ser tan caprichoso!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Ponte en mi lugar por un segundo, yo no conozco a esa tal vieja Kaede, quizás me haga qué cosa con sus ungüentos y demás porquerías!- chillaba como loco delante de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero alguien se acercó apresuradamente hacia Kiseki.

-¡¿A quién le llamas vieja?!- Le da unos cuantos ramazos con unas ramas que tenía en la mano.

Kiseki trata de alejar un poco esas ramas y trata de alejar a la anciana que lo atacaba- ¡¿Qué le pasa anciana?! ¡Déjeme tranquilo!

-¡Yo soy Kaede!- Kiseki quedo sin habla.

-¡Kiseki deberías ser más educado!

-¡¿Qué sabía yo que ella era la vieja de quien me hablabas?!

-¡Kiseki!- lo regaña.

-Déjalo Kagome ¡Es un insensato!

-¡Correcto, por eso mismo me voy de aquí!- trata de irse, pero Kagome lo contiene.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

-¡Me devuelvo por donde vinimos!

-¡No, tú te quedas, no te vas a escapar!

-¡Ya suéltame, quiero irme!

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?!- Se escuchó la voz de una persona, ambos dejaron de discutir.

-¿Inuyasha?- se asombró Kagome al ver que él había salido desde la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, seguido de Sango, Shippo, Miroku y los demás- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?- dijo extrañada.

-La verdad señorita Kagome...- interrumpió el monje- Es que es difícil no saberlo con el escándalo que tienen aquí…

-¡Te dije que iban a estar aquí, te lo dije!- Se quejó Kiseki sin tomar importancia a las palabras de Miroku.

-Pues que más da… ¡Ya estamos aquí!

-¡Si, pero yo me voy!

-¡Tú no te vas, vinimos aquí a pedirle ayuda a la anciana Kaede y nos quedamos!

-¡Quédate tú si quieres, yo me voy!- Así siguieron discutiendo.

-Creo, Miroku, que no han tomado en cuenta lo que has dicho- dijo Shii mirando la escena.

-Así pareciera...- repite el monje con una risa nerviosa.

Luego de un rato de discusión, la anciana Kaede decidió intervenir, ya que Kagome ya estaba haciendo comer tierra a Kiseki donde lo tenía en el suelo tratando de sujetarlo.

-¡Un momento los dos, ya dejen de discutir!- grito la anciana.

-Al fin alguien los calla- susurro Sango.

-¡No señor! ¡Por ningún motivo dejare que una anciana como usted me eche sus ungüentos encima!

-Tenga un poco más de respeto joven- se molestó la anciana.

-Discúlpelo por favor anciana Kaede, es que hemos venido por su ayuda, si no le molesta, claro- dijo la chica amablemente desde el suelo.

-No, no me molesta, si aprenden a comportarse.

-Claro a ella no le molesta ¡Pero a mí sí!- chillaba.

En eso se acerca Sango- Hola Kagome.

-Hola Sango- Risa nerviosa- como vez, no es el mejor momento- decía mientras seguía teniendo ya casi atado a Kiseki.

-Lo noté... ¿Qué problema es el que tienen? Quizás pueda ayudar.

-Es que Kiseki aún no se cura muy bien de lo de la otra vez y queríamos ver si la anciana Kaede podría darle algo.

-Ah ya veo...- Decía Sango.

-¡¿Queríamos?! ¡Eso más bien me suena a plural, yo nunca quise venir hasta acá!- Kagome no le tomo importancia.

-¿Anciana Kaede podría ayudarlo?- Pregunta amablemente la chica.

-Claro, pero primero dime que es lo que está mal de él... Aparte de su carácter...- Lo último lo dijo bajo.

-El otro día lo golpearon mucho en la cabeza.

-Algo me contaron de eso-interrumpió.

-Sí, vera... aunque las heridas se han cerrado, hay veces que igualmente él se marea demasiado.

-Yo no me mareo, tu eres la paranoica- dice incómodo.

-Ya guarda silencio- le dice hundiéndole la cabeza en la tierra.

-La pequeña niña sufre de mareos- ríe Inuyasha con burla.

-Kagome suéltame para darle ya su merecido a ese imbécil- decía incomodo tratando de moverse, pero Kagome le tenía enredados los brazos.

-Ya cállate...- fue la respuesta de ella.

-Inuyasha guarda silencio, esto es grave- lo regaño la anciana, éste se cruza de brazos molesto-Quizás pueda ayudarlo, pero necesito una cuantas plantas medicinales, Sango y tú me pueden ayudar a buscarlas.

-¿Pero quién se queda con Kiseki?- interrumpió Kagome.

-Si no te molesta puedo ver que no se escape- dijo Kikyou acercándose.

-No creo que quieras estar encima de él para que no salga huyendo – dijo Kagome tratando de convencerla de su ofrecimiento no muy agradable a los ojos de Kagome.

Ella dio una ligera sonrisa- No es necesario estar encima de él para retenerlo Kagome.

-Inténtalo, es difícil- fue su respuesta.

-Lo intentare...- fue la respuesta de Kikyou.

Kagome se levanta un poco indignada, luego Kiseki se pone de pie aliviado, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas que tenía por culpa de Kagome.

-Sólo vienes a causar problemas - Le dice Inuyasha a Kiseki mientras la anciana y sus acompañantes se marchaban.

-Al menos hay gente que se preocupa por mí- dijo sarcástico, ambos se miraron con odio en sus ojos de ellos salían miles de rayos dispuestos a matar al otro.

-Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ¿Están de acuerdo Shii, Shippo?- dijo el monje tratando de huir de ese lugar.

-¡De seguro!- dijo Shii.

-Ya te seguimos- respondió Shippo, y así los tres se escapan del lio.

Inuyasha y Kiseki aún se miraban con odio, y estaban a punto de acercarse para cada uno darse su respectivo golpe, pero Kikyou se interpone entre ambos.

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de comportarse como niños, no quiero que ninguno de los dos busque más discusiones- dijo con seriedad.

Kiseki se cruza de brazos y se queja- Él comenzó.

-Me la debías...- dijo el otro también cruzándose de brazos.

-Basta Inuyasha- dijo Kikyou.

-¡Basta tú, deja de defenderlo!

-Lo defiendo porque veo que eres tú el que quiere los problemas en este momento- dice sin alzar la voz, Inuyasha se enfurece y se marcha del lugar.

Luego de esto Kiseki comienza a avanzar a otra dirección, pero Kikyou lo sigue de cerca hasta que llegan a un árbol y Kiseki decide sentarse a un lado de él, Kikyou repitió lo mismo que él.

-No saldré huyendo si es lo que temes- dijo sin mirarla.

-No, no lo pensé, sólo te acompaño- hubo silencio durante un buen momento, pero Kiseki decidió entablar una conversación.

-Y dime ¿Cómo has estado después de ese encuentro con ese fastidio de mocosa?- lo dijo riéndose un poco, ella sonrío con él.

-Bien, no me hizo gran cosa, el que quedo bastante herido fuiste tú, y parece que aún lo estás por lo que dice Kagome- el río un poco.

-¿Sabías que estuve durmiendo durante tres días?- sonrío- Y yo cuando desperté pensé que todo había pasado esa misma mañana…

-Kiseki... quisiera hacerte una pregunta- dijo un poco con voz baja y suave.

-Sólo pregunta...- la miro y le dio una sonrisa de confianza, pero esta no la respondió.

-¿Por qué no usas todos tus poderes?- esto lo pregunto detenidamente, mirándolo a los ojos con una especie de firmeza y dulzura, pero ante este comentario los ojos de Kiseki aflojaron un poco y no la pudo seguir mirando.

-No entiendo la pregunta, no entiendo de qué hablas...– dirigiendo su mirada a otra dirección.

-Si sabes de qué hablo, me he dado cuenta de que no eres una de esos demonios ordinarios, en verdad yo creo que podrías matar a Inuyasha perfectamente y no lo has hecho... Eso es entendible, pero porqué al menos no usas ese poder para defender tu vida, estoy segura de que si lo hubieras usado no hubieras resultado con mayores daños- dijo con tono delicado.

-Lamento decepcionarte querida Kikyou, pero lo que ves es todo el poder que tengo, lamentablemente...- dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

-No es necesario que me mientas, se claramente que guardas un gran poder, pero no entiendo por qué ¿Por qué no lo usas? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?

-Creo que contigo nunca se puede fingir ¿Verdad?- rió un poco- Pero lamentablemente, aunque inexplicablemente seas una persona confiable para mí, ese asunto no es algo que puedas saber, ni tú, ni nadie- lo último lo dijo mirándola a la cara.

-Entiendo- dijo un poco desanimada, el silencio fue su compañero nuevamente durante un tiempo, pero nada dura para siempre.

-Kikyou...- susurro Kiseki, ella lo miro de inmediato – Podrías... podrías cogerte el cabello (quiso decir amararse el cabello)- dijo mirando su largo y liso cabello.

-¿Cuál es el problema con él? – dijo un poco extrañada.

-¿Recuerdas... recuerdas que te mencione que te parecías de cierto modo a una persona especial para mí?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Pues... con el cabello así te pareces más a ella, y veras... no quiero recordarla en estos momentos- dijo mirando a otra dirección.

-Entonces no lo haré- él la miro extrañado de su respuesta- Creo... creo que está bien que la recuerdes...- el guardo silencio, no parecía agradarle la conversación, además estaba un poco atento ya que al parecer un especie de remolino muy extraño se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes, no creo que te haga nada- dijo Kikyou sin mayor preocupación ya que al parecer ella ya tenía una cierta idea de que era lo que se les acercaba. Kiseki espero hasta que el remolino estuvo bastante cerca, a unos cuantos metros, y de este sale: Koga.

-¿Lo conoces?- dijo volteándose hacia la miko que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Ciertamente sí, podría decirse que indirectamente lo conozco.

-¿Indirectamente?- dijo sin entender muy bien ¿Por qué lo conocía de forma indirecta y no directa?

Antes de pronunciar una palabra Koga miro muy bien a su alrededor ignorando un poco a los que se encontraban frente a él, sólo necesitaba encontrar a alguien en especial.

-¿Dónde está Kagome?- dijo rotundamente- La puedo olfatear, pero no la veo ¿Dónde está?- volvió a decir un poco preocupado.

-¿Kagome? ¿Por qué buscas a Kagome?- dijo Kiseki un poco extrañado, ya que obviamente estos dos no se habían visto jamás en la vida, éste se acercó más a él para escuchar la respuesta.

-...Veo que eres nuevo por aquí, entonces te contare, será la esposa del gran jefe del clan lobo- Kiseki rió un poco en forma irónica.

-Bien, y dime ¿Quién es ese gran lobo?

-Soy yo – ante esa respuesta Kiseki lo miro con un poco de desagrado.

-¿Tú?

-Yo- afirmo firmemente, pero luego le llamo la atención un suceso muy extraño que le trajo su olfato- ¡Ey, espera un momento! ¡¿Por qué el aroma de Kagome está mezclado con el tuyo?!- a Koga no le había gustado para nada lo que acababa de averiguar.

-Será porque paso demasiado tiempo junto a ella- Respondió sabiendo que esto le molestaría, Koga apretaba los puños ante ese comentario.

-¡¿Acaso le has hecho daño?! ¡Si es así ten de seguro que te mato!

-Tú y cuanto más ¡¿Eh?!- las cosas se ponían tensas.

-¡Yo soy más que suficiente!

-¡Alto! No me he marchado de una pelea para entrar a otra. Koga, Kagome está buscando yerbas medicinales, si quieres la esperas, pero si te pones a discutir te marchas- dijo fríamente, luego se dirigió hacia Kiseki- Eso va para ti también.

-¡Ey, yo no he hecho nada!- ella lo mira con firmeza- Está bien, está bien, me calmo- dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, pero un mal invitado acababa de aparecer y no se notaba muy contento de ver a Koga en ese lugar, al parecer Inuyasha iba a comenzar una nueva pelea.

-¡¿Que hace este lobo rabioso aquí?!- fue lo primero que salió de su bocota mal humorada.

-¿Tú también lo conoces?- dijo Kiseki un poco sorprendido -¡¿Acaso soy el único que no tiene idea de quién es este tipo?!

-Es sólo una basura que se dedica a molestar.

-¡¿A quién le llamas basura bestia?! – gruño con el mismo mal humor.

-¿Saben? Algo me dice que ustedes dos no se llevan del todo bien.

-Lamentablemente no te equivocas- dijo Kikyou ya sin ánimos de detener una nueva pelea. Fue entonces cuando los golpes y patadas entre Inuyasha y Koga comenzaron a volar.

-Que buena forma de arreglar los problemas...- dijo irónico el observador Kiseki. En eso, Inuyasha y Koga se detienen para encarar a Kiseki.

-¡Ya cállate, igual que este lobo rabioso tu estorbas aquí niñita!-grito Inuyasha indicándolo furioso con el dedo. Esto no agrado mucho a Kiseki.

-¡En primer lugar yo vine porque creí que no me encontraría con tu desagradable presencia y jamás hubiera venido si me hubieran dicho que me encontraría con un lobo desquiciado queriendo casarse!- dijo indicándolos a los dos con su dedo.

-¡Un momento! ¡No me llames lobo desquiciado! ¡¿Con quién crees que tratas dragón de cuarta categoría?! ¡Además no me has dicho que has hecho con Kagome! ¡¿Por qué su aroma se confunde con el tuyo?! ¡Son un par de mamarrachos! ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! ¡He venido por ella!

-¡¿A quién llamas dragón de cuarta, animal?! ¡Y no soy ningún mamarracho, te creo el desgraciado que está a tu lado, pero yo jamás!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso! ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que ustedes llegaron, pero ya verán, les cortare el pescuezo a ambos, lamentaran haberse metido conmigo bastados!

Fue así como Kiseki también se unió al circo de patadas y golpes, estos tres no parecían llevarse para nada bien y por más que Kikyou gritara para que se detuvieran, estos seguían golpeándose sin cansarse. Hasta que llegaron las recolectoras de yerbas medicinales, Kagome corrió hasta el lugar, pero al parecer sólo la diviso Kikyou, que trataba de separar al mal trío.

-¡Ya basta los tres!- grito a todo pulmón la chica, pero no la escucharon, estaban demasiado concentrados dándoles patadas a los otros.

-Al parecer no te han oído- dijo Sango que contemplaba asombrada la forma tan infantil de resolver los problemas.

-Deberías gritar más fuerte Kagome…- dijo la anciana Kaede, esta siguió al pie de la letra su consejo, pero no dio resultado.

-¡Usa el conjuro!- le grito Kikyou, entonces Kagome recordó el rosario de Inuyasha.

-¡OSOWARI!- grito fuertemente, Inuyasha cayó al instante, en cuanto a Kiseki, Kagome se adelantó para jalarlo de una oreja para que al fin se comportara, este accedió y dejo la discusión de puños, en cuanto a Koga al mismo momento de ver a Kagome dejo de pisotear a Inuyasha que se encontraba comiendo tierra.

Kagome suelta a Kiseki y lo mira con cara de "¿Podrías comportarte?" El sólo se hace el desentendido y se cruza de brazos, mientras que Koga no pierde tiempo y se abalanza contra las manos de Kagome (como las toma siempre).

-Mi querida Kagome ¿No te han dañado estos salvajes?- decía con preocupación.

-(Con una gota en su nuca) No joven Koga, estoy bien, gracias.

-¡Joven Koga, joven Koga, es todo lo que sabes decir!- Decía un burlón y molesto Inuyasha desde el suelo - ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre soy el que sale más perjudicado en todo?!- gritaba enfurecido.

-Lo siento, pero no había otra manera de calmarlos- dijo Kagome tratando de tranquilizar a Inuyasha.

-Claro pero igualmente no salió lastimado el lobo ese...- dijo Kiseki indicando con la mirada a Koga.

-Es obvio, mi querida Kagome jamás podría hacerme daño- dijo apretando contras sí el cuerpo de Kagome. Inuyasha se pone de pie automáticamente por la rabia consumida.

-¡Ey, suéltala ya!- Le grito pareciendo habérsele olvidado que Kikyou estaba presente.

-Anciana Kaede creo que esto no terminara bien- susurra Sango al oído de la anciana.

-Ciertamente tienes toda la razón Sango.

-Ella es mi futura mujer, no tengo razón para soltarla- dijo arrogantemente.

-¿Tu futura mujer? ¡Esas son sólo invenciones tuyas!- grito Inuyasha mientras Kagome estaba sorprendida de la reacción de éste, aunque ciertamente le agradaba que estuviera celoso.

-Claro que no son invenciones mías, ya verás luego de que me encargue de derrotar a Naraku yo y mi mujer seremos felices juntos- decía sin soltarla.

-¡¿Tú mujer?! ¡¿De dónde sacas que Kagome es tu mujer lobo rabioso?!- Y así siguieron discutiendo.

Kiseki ya estaba harto de la situación, y podía notar que al parecer Kagome no estaba haciendo mucho para detenerla, se detuvo a mirar a Kikyou, y definitivamente no se veía muy contenta por la reacción de Inuyasha ante la llegada de Koga, aunque a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que Koga manoseara a Kagome, estaba comenzando a enfadarse seriamente, así que decidió marcharse de la peor manera. Kiseki se adelantó hacia donde estaba la anciana Kaede.

-Anciana, Sango ¿Trajeron las mencionadas plantas?- dijo seriamente.

-Sí...- dijo un poco atónita Sango. Sango estaba a punto de entregárselas, pero la anciana Kaede se lo impidió.

-Primero tenme respeto y dime por mi nombre, me llamo Kaede, ¿Entiendes?

-Como sea, sólo démelas.

-No hasta que aprendas modales.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo sin humor, Kagome escucho el grito y voltio la mirada para ver qué es lo que hacía Kiseki. Inuyasha y Koga también habían dejado de discutir por eso, Koga ya había soltado a Kagome- Señora Kaede ¿Puede darme las yerbas? ¡Es la única razón por la que vine a este estúpido lugar!

-Está bien, ten- se las da- Pero debes mejorar el final...

-¿Kikyou sabrá preparar esto?- dijo más calmado.

-Sí, creo que si sabe.

-Bien...- Se da media vuelta, pasa a un lado de Kagome, Inuyasha y Koga, sólo los mira de reojo, se dirige hacia Kikyou y la toma de la mano – Ven, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí- se la lleva sin decir nada más, Kikyou sólo lo sigue. Todos quedaron un poco confundidos con su salida.

Kiseki y Kikyou estaban en la cabaña, Kikyou está calentando agua para poder preparar las yerbas para Kiseki, ella continuaba preparándolo todo mientras Kiseki estaba sentado mirando el fuego.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunta Kikyou mientras seguía lo que hacía.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo indiferente.

-Tú sabes de que te hablo, no me hagas repetirlo.

-Sólo quería irme de ahí, yo sólo vine aquí obligado por Kagome a conseguir una supuesta cura, y lo único que necesitábamos eran esas yerbas... No vine a ver escenitas como esas, sólo le quite las plantas a la vieja esa para terminar esto de una vez – luego miro a Kikyou mientras preparaba todo lo necesario- Además tenía que sacarte de ahí como fuese –concluyo sonriéndole. Kikyou lo miro de inmediato, ambos comenzaron a reírse, Kikyou había comprendido bien lo que quiso decir su acompañante.

-Gracias…

-No fue nada, yo también tenía ganas de irme de ese espectáculo- siguió riéndose.

-No... No me refiero a eso... Bueno... Creo que igualmente en eso, pero más que nada te doy gracias por pensar en mí, en mi bienestar, gracias…

-No te preocupes por eso, además tú haces lo mismo, dime ¿Estarías haciendo esa cosa que haces ahora si no te preocuparas un poco?- volvieron a reír. Kiseki la miro detenidamente. – ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías reírte más, no deberías estar tan seria siempre, es un pecado ¿Sabías?- Kikyou no pudo aguantar reírse de ese absurdo comentario, que por lo demás no le venía a la conversación.

-¿Ser seria es un pecado? Es algo nuevo, no lo sabía- dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-No te burles, además tú te equivocas- había cogido una manzana y ahora se la estaba comiendo.

-¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, porque yo en ningún momento dije que ser seria era un pecado.

-Sí lo dijiste- siguió riéndose con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-No, yo dije que lo que era pecado es no mostrar tu hermosa sonrisa al mundo, eso es pecado, ser seria es solo de amargados- término diciendo dándole un gran mordisco a su manzana.

-Déjate de decir tonterías o dejare de hacer esta cura para ti- dijo amenazándolo en juego.

-¡Ey! No me culpes, no tiene nada de malo alagarte un poco ¿No? Además, si no lo hace ese necio de Inuyasha, un amigo debería hacerlo ¿No crees?- dijo ya casi terminando su manzana, aunque a Kikyou se le había borrado un tanto la sonrisa de la cara. Dándose cuenta de su error, Kiseki trata de remediarlo, se le acerco apresurado- ¡Ey!... No te pongas así, tú sabes que es sólo una broma, a mí no me agrada mucho Inuyasha, por eso es... es sólo una broma, no te pongas triste, yo... yo no quise decir eso...- dijo preocupado.

-No, Kiseki, yo ya sé que Inuyasha aún...- suspiro- En verdad tienes razón, Inuyasha...

-Creo que le daré una golpiza para que aprenda a tratarte como mereces- dijo abruptamente.

-No Kiseki, deja las cosas como están, esto tenía que ser así, supongo que sólo las retrase un poco, pero la verdad es que Inuyasha aún sigue pensando en Kagome y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo- En eso, llegan Miroku, Shii y Shippo, la conversación llego hasta ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dice de improviso Shii.

-Preparo unas yerbas para Kiseki- dijo Kikyou sin interés.

-¡¿Ya volvieron la anciana Kaede junto a Kagome y Sango?!- pregunto un curioso Shippo.

-Sí, ya han vuelto Shippo- Kikyou respondió de la misma forma anterior.

-¿Y dónde están?... Es raro que no estén con ustedes ahora ¿Están con Inuyasha?- preguntaba el monje.

-Sí, están con él y con un tipo raro que se cree lobo y que acosa a Kagome, nos fuimos de ahí, no vine a ver escenas- respondió el chico cogiendo otra manzana nueva.

-¿Te refieres a Koga?- dijo sorprendido el monje.

-Sí, creo que ese era su nombre, no estoy seguro, pero da igual, Kagome se veía divertida por ahí, no sé tú, si quieres vas a ver- lo último lo dijo sin humor. Miroku y Shippo se le quedaron mirando curiosos, mientras Shii ya se habías marchado. Kiseki notó esto- ¿Qué es lo que tanto me ven?

-No lo sé, creo que es mi idea, pero... te has puesto bastante molesto con el tema de Koga y la señorita.

-Es cierto- repitió Shippo mientras que Kiseki casi se atora con la manzana que tenía en la boca ante ese comentario.

-¡¿Quién está molesto?! ¡Yo no estoy molesto, es sólo idea tuya!- comenzó a gritar una vez que dejo de toser. Los dos observadores sólo reaccionaron a salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron.

-Sí te vez molesto- afirmo Kikyou prestando atención a las plantas que estaba manipulando.

-¡He dicho que no!- chilló, luego siguió con su manzana.

Ya estaban rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, no con el mejor agrado, pero al menos Koga e Inuyasha estaban completos.

-Joven Koga ¿A qué ha venido?- preguntó agradablemente Kagome.

-Por supuesto que a verte, mi querida Kagome- dijo instantáneamente- creo que vendré a verte mucho más seguido- A Inuyasha no le agrado el comentario.

-Joven Koga, creo que sólo perdería su buen tiempo...- dijo Kagome continuando con la caminata de regreso.

-Es verdad- dijo la anciana Kaede.

-Jamás perdería tiempo tratándose de ti.

-No, de verdad lo digo, perdería su tiempo- respondió.

-Ya te respondieron lobo ¡No quieren verte más!- se bufo Inuyasha.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? Para mí no es molestia, ni pérdida de tiempo.

-Joven Koga se lo digo porque yo ya no estoy en este lugar.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunta con confusión.

-Que al igual que usted joven Koga, yo estoy aquí sólo de visita.

-¿De visita? Pero Kagome si tú acompañas a esta bestia y sus amigos en el viaje para encontrar a Naraku. De veras no te comprendo.

-Lo que ocurre es que el viaje para buscar a Naraku ya no es mi viaje, ahora viajo con Kiseki, el chico con quien tu e Inuyasha discutían.

-¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo eso?- Kagome miro a Inuyasha, él notó esto.

-Porque Inuyasha no ha querido que siga el viaje con ellos, es por eso, fue ahí cuando conocí a Tei, es otra persona, gracia a Tei conocí a Kiseki y ahora ayudo a Kiseki a pagar una especie de deuda que tiene con Tei, buscando unas joyas muy especiales por lo demás- dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsificada.

-Entonces era cierto lo que ese chico dijo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ha dicho?- pregunta Kagome.

-No, ya no tiene importancia.

-Por cierto Koga...- Koga lo mira al igual que todos los presentes- ¿Por qué llamaste al inútil de Kiseki "dragón de cuarta categoría"? Lo de cuarta categoría lo entiendo, pero en cuanto a lo otro…

-¡Que tarado eres bestia!- Inuyasha lo vio con desagrado-¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? Es increíble que te hagas llamar un demonio.

-¡Ya responde de una vez!

-Te informo, bestia, que la apariencia del sujeto ese no es la verdadera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunta Sango.

-¿Acaso los tengo que educar a todos? – Dijo arrogante- Ese sujeto es un dragón, esa apariencia humana no es su forma natural.

-¡¿Un dragón dices?!- Kagome se detuvo ante la sorpresa. Inuyasha se había quedado atónito.

-Sí Kagome, es lo que es... bueno debo reconocer que de primera no me había percatado, pero luego me di cuenta, además tiene un tatuaje de dragón en su cuello, eso me hizo estar seguro ¿Kagome acaso no lo sabías?

-No... Yo, yo no lo sabía…- respondió bajando la mirada.

-¡Kagome no es posible que estés con gente que ni siquiera conoces!- la regaño un poco Koga.

-Tienes razón... no lo conozco para nada, pero supongo que es él el que no quiere que lo conozca de verdad- termino con un suspiro. Inuyasha la miraba atento.

-Después de todo Kiseki es igual a Sesshomaru con la excepción de que él no se convierte en un perro gigantón- comentó Sango. Luego de un incómodo silencio en la caminata de regreso, aparecieron Shii, Miroku y Shippo- Miren, son los chicos- dice Sango mientras estos llegaban junto a ellos.

-Miroku ¿Has visto a Kiseki? Tengo que hablarle- preguntó Kagome, esto no pasó desapercibido para Inuyasha.

-Sí, hace un momento lo vi, estaba un poco molesto.

-¡Logramos escapar de ahí!- chilló Shippo que luego se abalanzo a abrazar a Kagome.

-¿Dónde está?

-Estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede con Kikyou.

-¡¿Con Kikyou?!- se sobresaltaron a misma vez Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?- pregunta Shii.

-No, nada...- dice un poco tímida Kagome- pero mejor vamos a ver cómo están- se apresuró Kagome, al igual que Inuyasha que no le agradaba la idea de que Kiseki estuviera junto a Kikyou.

Ya estaban fuera de la cabaña, cuando escuchaban una discusión amistosa sobre una supuesta manzana acompañada de algunas risas. Inuyasha y Kagome entran en el lugar de inmediato, los demás se habían quedado atrás, ya que estos dos se habían apresurado demasiado para llegar, encontraron a Kiseki sentado y apoyado en la pared mientras le lanzaba pequeños trozos de manzana a Kikyou, que aún trataba de terminar la preparación con las hiervas para Kiseki, ambos se quedaron callados con la entrada del hanyou y la sacerdotisa.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- pregunta seriamente el hanyou.

-Nada Inuyasha, sólo trato de terminar esto- indicando las yerbas- sólo si Kiseki me dejara terminarlas- dijo mirándolo, pero no con seriedad. Inuyasha miro serio a Kiseki.

-¿Qué?- pregunto notando su mal carácter- Estaba aburrido no podía comerme todas las manzanas por el aburrimiento, así que le lance manzana a Kikyou, además a ella igual le sirvió, también parecía aburrida- luego se dirigió la mirada a Kikyou y volvió a lanzar otro pedazo de manzana- Kikyou parece que tendrás que ir a lavarte el cabello- esto lo dijo riéndose, Kikyou tampoco pudo evitar reírse.

-Basta Kiseki, déjame terminar esto- decía mientras se sacudía el cabello tratando de sacar los trocitos de manzana, aunque aun así no parecía muy enfadada.

-¿Por qué se fueron de donde estábamos?- hablo por fin Kagome.

-Estábamos aburridos para ver ese tipo de escenas, así que nos vinimos para acá, además no es un martirio estar con Kikyou, debo decir que es agradable...- respondió, siguiendo con su proceso de desarmar la manzana y lanzarle pedazos a Kikyou. Inuyasha se retira enfierecido- Qué carácter, se ha enojado bastante- dijo sin dejar de reírse, Kikyou guardaba silencio, seguía con su trabajo, Kagome sólo miraba a Kiseki, éste lo notó, pero no la miro, sólo lanzaba manzanitas a Kikyou hasta que hubo un problema- Se me acabo la manzana ¿Kikyou hay más manzanas?

-No. Te las haz acabado todas comiéndotelas o lanzándomelas- Kiseki se ponía de pie.

-Es divertido lanzártelas- Kikyou lo mira con cara de "como te gusta hacerme rabiar"– Voy a buscar más.

-No, espera, ya termino con esto.

-No importa, debo remplazar las que les saque a la vieja esa- Kikyou rió ante el comentario y Kiseki salió de la cabaña mientras Kagome quedo mirando a la sacerdotisa con seriedad.

-¿Que ocurre Kagome?

-No... No ocurre nada- Luego se retira abruptamente.

Kiseki estaba en uno de esos pequeños puestos de frutas buscando algunas manzanas, que para su mala racha, tendría que comprarlas con su propio dinero. Cuando llega Kagome apresurada, la cual, al parecer, lo había seguido desde la cabaña hasta el puesto de frutas.

-Señor, deme algunas manzanas- mientras revisaba su bolsillo por monedas.

-Enseguida- comienza a buscar las mencionadas manzanas.

-Kiseki tengo que hablarte.

-Sí, espera, tengo que comprar manzanas- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a la muchacha.

-Dime de verdad ¿Por qué te fuiste de donde estábamos?

-Ya te lo dije, se lo he dicho a todo el mundo, ya me canse de repetirlo.

-¿Y por qué en todo involucras a Kikyou?

-No la involucro- mientras recibía y pagaba las manzanas.

-Sí lo haces, te fuiste con ella, te acabas todas las manzanas de la anciana Kaede por ella... ¿Y me dices que no la involucras?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema, además ¿Qué estúpido problema tienes con Kikyou?

-No tengo ningún problema con Kikyou.

-¡¿Entonces qué tiene de malo que haya querido sacarla de ese entupido lugar?!- comenzaba a elevar la voz.

-¡¿Y por qué la querías sacar de ahí?!

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?!

-¡Sí, todavía lo pregunto porque no comprendo!

-¡Que descarada eres! ¡¿O me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de que Inuyasha se moría de celos por ti?! ¿Creíste que ver eso no la dañaría?... Lo siento, pero no iba a permitir que le hicieras daño a Kikyou- comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

-¿Hacerle daño? ¡¿De qué diablos me hablas?!

-Por favor, no hay que ser ciego para darse cuenta de que te encantaba que Inuyasha estuviera celoso de ti y de Koga, por eso no detuviste la pelea, porque te agrada la idea de que a Inuyasha aún le intereses y no te importo que Kikyou estuviera presente. Y no lo niegues porque sabes muy bien que eso es verdad.

-¡¿Y a ti cuando te bajo el sentimiento de proteger a Kikyou?!

-Eso no es algo que te interese- siguió caminando.

-No, es obvio, a mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no ¡Yo no sé nada de ti!- él se da media vuelta para verla.

-Ya habíamos discutido eso, creí que lo habías entendido- dijo con voz un poco calmada.

-¡Si, lo había entendido, pero no sabía que ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de quién era la persona con quien yo hablaba!

-¡¿De qué demonios me hablas?!

-¡¿Quién eres?!- le gritaba casi desesperada.

-¿Quién soy?... Soy Kiseki –se acercó y apretó su cabeza con sus manos, con firmeza, pero no golpeándola, y dijo- ¡Kiseki!- afirmo para que comprendiera, Kagome lo alejo con un pequeño empujón.

-No me respondiste a la pregunta.

-Claro que lo hice, te respondí quien era, soy Kiseki ¡Basta con tus locuras!

-¡No! Mentiroso... Jamás me has dicho quién eres de verdad, eres como todos los demonios... ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?!

-¿Ese es el problema? ¡¿Que soy un demonio?! Pues sí, te lo informo... Mejor no volvamos a este lugar, te has puesto bastante extraña- termino tratando de calmarla, pero no sirvió.

-¡Deja de cambiar el tema! ¡Eres un dragón y jamás me lo dijiste! ¡No me dices nada, siempre me entero por otros, jamás he escuchado nada de tu propia boca!

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pronuncio un poco confundido.

-¡No importa, lo único importante es que me acabo de enterar que jamás te voy a conocer! ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que ya ni siquiera me interesa… No voy a pasarme la vida tratando de descifrar la vida de alguien que ni siquiera me dice quién es de verdad- esta vez fue Kagome quien se marchó.

**Capítulo 51****: Una serpiente bajo tierra.**

-¡Kagome!...¡Kagome!-eran los gritos que se oían a lo lejos mientras Kagome corría lo más veloz que podía a algún lugar "seguro" donde él no la pudiera encontrar, hacía oídos sordos y no paraba ni miraba atrás, sólo corría, corría desesperada para que no la alcanzara, pero no se dio cuenta y ya estaba frente a la cabaña de la anciana que en tantos momentos le había ayudado más de alguna vez, fue cuando choco con esa otra persona, que por los comentarios de quien huía, tampoco era el más indicado para ver en ese momento. El chico la tomó de los hombros tan pronto se percató de que era ella, remeciéndola con cierto cuidado para no dañarla y que se tranquilizara.

-¿Que te ocurre?- escucho la chica que le decía con suavidad, con calma para no asustarla. Ella movió de un lado a otro la cabeza pronunciando con solo un hilo de voz.

-Nada...- él la había dejado de remecer, pero aún la tenía de los hombros, ella supuso que era para que no se escapara.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?- Kagome miraba hacia el suelo, se sorprendió de que estuviera llorando, a decir verdad, ella no había notado hasta ese momento las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, no se había enterado ni ella misma de que lloraba, comenzó a creer que era una exageración, que realmente exageraba, Kiseki era así.

-Ya debería estar acostumbrada- se dijo para sí, él nunca cambiaría, siempre se guardaría todo para él, jamás llegaría a contarle algo de su vida, de él, ella ya lo sabía, ya lo había aprendido, lo había aprendido... pero aun así no entendía, no entendía por qué le dolía tanto, porque esa era la verdad, ella estaba sufriendo de alguna manera - Estoy exagerando- se dijo a sí misma nuevamente, pero las lágrimas no paraban y aún no lograba entender la razón de ellas, no era tan grave lo que le oculto, no era gran cosa, pero le dolía, por eso seguía llorando, las lágrimas salían solas, y ella no entendía… - No... no estoy llorando- respondió al chico preocupado, moviendo nuevamente de un lado a otro su cabeza, la cual trataba de esconder con sus cabellos.

-Sí, sí lo estás ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace unos momentos estabas bien ¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo tratando de levantar su cara con una de sus manos, necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para así asegurarse de que ella no le mintiera, su ojos eran demasiado vivos para mentirle, aunque quisieran.

-Nadie, estoy bien Inuyasha.

-No, no lo estás, no estarías llorando si fuese así como me dices- la miro a los ojos con firmeza–¿Fue Kiseki?- Kiseki… no, ella no quería escuchar ese nombre, no deseaba escucharlo.

-No, no ha sido él- no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, estaba mintiendo.

-Mientes... – luego la soltó, había escuchado al hombre de quien hablaban llamar a la chica, apareció a lo lejos corriendo para llegar, Kagome notó que Inuyasha apretó los puños y en su rostro se tornó un semblante de rencor.

-¡No, Inuyasha! ¡No!- alzó la voz para que él no hiciera lo que ella estaba pensando, no quería armar una pelea, no después de lo que Kiseki le dijo sobre lo que había pensado de la anterior.

-Entonces si fue él- susurro leve para ella.

Kagome se sorprendió, pero lamentablemente no tuvo el valor de negarlo, y mientras Kiseki se acercaba ella miraba al chico frente a ella con una mirada decidida indicándole que por favor no armara una pelea, prácticamente se lo estaba rogando con la mirada. Kiseki se acercaba, ya había llegado junto a ellos, lo primero que hizo fue únicamente mirar a Kagome, ella no lo miro, volteo la mirada, a ella misma le pareció tonta aquella reacción, pero aun así no pudo cambiarla por más que quiso, Kiseki decidió dejar de mirarla, dio un vistazo a Inuyasha que lo miraba con unos ojos terribles, pero no le dio mayor importancia, luego sólo decidió darse la vuelta para no ocasionar mayores problemas.

-¡¿Kikyou ya está listo eso?! ¡Mira que ya traje las manzanas!- grito avanzando hacia la pequeña cabaña.

-Casi término- se escuchó decir desde adentro, Kiseki entro, luego sólo se oyeron voces que hablaban a misma vez, estaban todos adentro charlando, incluyendo a Koga.

-Si no dije nada fue por ti...- dijo Inuyasha para luego avanzar por el mismo camino que había tomado recientemente Kiseki, Kagome decide seguirlo.

Ya dentro de la cabaña, se quedaron todos conversando un poco, aunque Kagome e Inuyasha se veían bastante callados, mientras Koga, como siempre, estaba demasiado cerca de la chica. El tema principal era el ya conocido y famoso Naraku, aunque Kiseki no tenía idea del problema que tenían con ese nombrado demonio, Miroku decide contarle la historia, y así, mientras contaba, algunos metían narices y agregaban otras cosas, un ejemplo de ello era Koga, hasta que algo interrumpió la conversación.

-Ya está, termine- dijo aliviada Kikyou.

-Ya era hora- Kiseki se puso de pie, tomo la especie de vaso que contenía el líquido bastante extraño para su gusto y salió de la cabaña. Ya afuera grito- ¡Anciana! ¡¿Seguro que esto es comestible?!- La anciana y demás deciden salir a su encuentro a ver que tanto dudaba el chico.

-Sólo tómatelo y ya – dijo Sango tratando de apresurarlo, el cuento de las yerbas ya se alargaba demasiado, luego mira a la anciana Kaede- ¿Anciana Kaede le sucede algo?

-Es que creo que he olvidado algo, algo que debería recordar, pero no puedo, creo que hace unos años atrás un aldeano tomo una mezcla con esa yerba, tuvo un leve efecto, pero no logro recordarlo- Kiseki estaba más a distancia, por eso no lograba escuchar – Hermana ¿No te parece que hay algo que deberíamos recordar?

-Kaede, sinceramente a esas yerbas no las conocía, pero creo que si no estás segura tal vez Kiseki no debería tomarlas.

-No, no creo que le haga gran cosa- dijo Miroku, mientras miraba a Kiseki preocupado examinando el vaso preguntándose si será alguna especie de veneno.

-Quizás no sea nada grave anciana Kaede- suelta Kagome.

-Quizás, pero creo que debo recordarlo.

-Estás muy anciana- le soltó Koga.

-¡Tenme respeto!- chillo.

-Es un poco difícil- balbuceó Inuyasha.

-¡Ya basta, que no me dejan pensar para recordar!- se molestaba la anciana.

-Está bien, está bien- Koga e Inuyasha a la vez.

-¿Seguro que no lo matara?- pregunto Shippo.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Shii.

-Basta, necesito recordar- Kiseki seguía examinando su vaso mientras estos hablaban. De pronto una luz se abrió en la memoria de Kaede- ¡Ya recordé!

-¡¿Qué es?!- preguntaron todos con impaciencia.

-Sucede que hace tiempo a Zutto, un aldeano de aquí, le dimos de esa yerba mezclada con otra, aunque eran diferentes, tenían el mismo efecto debido a la yerba principal que es la que debe tomar Kiseki, si se toma demasiado de ella puede producir un malestar incontrolable en todo tus órganos más necesarios, pero si se toma sólo un sorbo el malestar será demasiado leve, y como es demonio quizás ni lo sienta- dice con sabiduría.

-¡Ahhhh!- repitieron los oyente, mientras que Kiseki seguía examinando su vaso y sin escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Por eso, Kiseki debe tomar sólo un pequeño sorbo, muy pequeño- continua la anciana haciendo resaltar la palabra "muy" pero Shippo tenía otros planes ya que levanto su pequeña manita indicando a Kiseki.

-Demasiado tarde- fue todo lo que pronuncio, todos miraron al instante para encontrarse a un Kiseki que ya casi se terminaba todo el vaso de preparación especial con las yerbas. Todos pusieron una cara de horror, especialmente la anciana Kaede.

-Bobo...- susurraban Inuyasha y Koga.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tomártelo todo de un sorbo?!- gritaba la anciana Kaede.

-¿No se suponía que eso debía hacer? Y agradezca que no vomite- contestó molesto.

-¡No! ¡¿Que no escuchaste todo lo que conversamos acá?!- seguía diciendo alterada.

-No ¿Por?- pronunciaba extrañado de su reacción.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te sientes mal?- preguntó Miroku.

-Mmm... No, no por el momento- luego hizo un pequeños teatro de que le dolía, la mayoría fue donde él, pero luego éste no aguanto más la risa y descubrieron que sólo mentía, así que se alejaron.

-Que extraño, quizás me equivoque- decía mientras ignorando la actitud del chico.

Mientras la anciana Kaede seguía preguntándose si se había equivocado, un gran ruido hizo voltear a todos, a Kiseki se le había caído con extrema violencia su vaso, derramando lo poco de líquido que quedaba, todo esto seguido de su caída de rodillas sujetando con fuerza su estómago y con un aspecto en su rostro bastante rígido.

-Kiseki lamento decirte que ese truco ya no funciona - se quejaba Shippo desde el hombro de Kagome.

-Ya basta no estamos para jugarretas, especialmente yo- alego Kaede.

-¡Jah! Estas bastante tonto si crees que te la vuelven a creer- Kiseki no respondía, sólo se dedicaba a aprisionar con ambos brazos su estómago.

-Si buscas llamar la atención de Kagome, olvídalo, me encargare yo mismo de patearte con gusto- alegaba mientras Koga.

-Kiseki basta, ya no es gracioso, nunca fue gracioso- dijo con seriedad Kagome.

-¡Ya la has oído!- chillo a todo pulmón el chico lobo, pero Kiseki hacía oídos sordos, no escuchaba, seguía aprisionando con fuerza su estómago, pero ahora había llevado una de sus manos a su cabeza, sus ojos mostraban preocupación y un centenar de sentimientos parecidos. Inuyasha se acercó a él molesto.

-Ya está bien, me tienes harto con tus cuentos- ya frente a él lo movió con uno de sus pies para que dejara su teatro, luego lo miro al ver que no funcionaba, Kiseki no lo miraba, se veía extraño, Inuyasha se agacho para verlo mejor, trato de sacudirlo, pero todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, no se movía, duro como piedra, estaba temblando, su respiración se había tornado agitada, Inuyasha se sorprendió inmensamente ya que este mismo habría podido jurar que él sólo fingía, pero se acababa de dar cuenta que no era así- ¡Oye! ¡Oye!- Lo había tomado de los hombros y comenzado a moverlo para hacerlo reaccionar.-¡Ey, cálmate! Reacciona cobarde ¡¿Vas a dejar que unas simples yerbitas te ganen?!- Los demás no habían logrado escuchar lo que Inuyasha le decía a Kiseki, pero vieron perfectamente como lo movía de allá para acá. Todos estaban un poco extrañados no entendían muy bien la situación, pero Kikyou pudo reaccionar en un momento y corrió lo más que pudo para llegar con Kiseki, los demás también quedaron dudosos por esta situación. Kikyou llegó junto a Inuyasha y su acompañante, se agacho velozmente y puso su mano en la frente de Kiseki.

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!

-¿De veras?- dijo con duda Inuyasha, Kikyou sólo asintió, luego dio una leve mirada hacia atrás y grito-¡Agua! ¡Trae agua, Sango, agua!- Sango reacciono rápidamente y tomo un especie de balde de madera y fue con Shii al rió por un poco de agua, mientras tanto, Miroku, Shippo y Kaede fueron al encuentro con Kiseki. Kagome se había quedado junto a Koga, estaba un poco dudosa, sinceramente aún creía que el chico los engañaba, ya no sabía que pensar, no sabía que creer de él.

Kikyou tomo el rostro de Kiseki tratando de hacer que la mirara- ¡Kiseki mírame, Kiseki cálmate y mírame!- éste no respondía, seguía aprisionando su estómago y cabeza- ¡Kiseki mírame!- le dijo con más fuerza- Si no me miras te juró que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra- no le quedó otro remedio que las amenazas, aunque por sorpresa funcionaron, ya que levemente se calmó y la miró- Tranquilo, te ayudare, pero cálmate por favor, lo prometo, prometo que te ayudare- le dice con una voz sanadora. Kiseki hizo caso y se calmó un poco, pero aún seguía sujetando partes de su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Hermana pregúntale donde siente dolor.

-¿Kiseki dónde te duele? Dime dónde te duele- Kiseki le indico con sus manos el pecho, el estómago y la cabeza.

-Como lo suponía, esta yerbas ataca los puntos más vitales, sólo le ocurre por tomárselo todo de un viaje- decía Kaede mientras Kagome había decidido acercarse para comprobar si mentía o no, lo miró detenidamente y de un segundo a otro se dio cuenta de que era cierto, se agacho con rapidez y trato de hablarle y llamarlo, pero éste no parecía escucharla, sólo estaba apretando con fuerzas la mano de Kikyou en busca de alguna especie de ayuda, por alguna razón Kiseki confiaba demasiado en Kikyou, hasta parecía que confiara más en ella que en Kagome, como si él y Kikyou se conocieran de toda la vida y Kagome debía reconocer que esto le causaba molestia.

-¿Que me diste, vieja?- susurro por fin con dificultad.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detener el dolor?- pregunta el monje para buscar alguna forma de ayudar.

-No, en verdad el dolor debe calmársele solo, aunque es imposible saber cuándo pasara, puede ser en unos minutos, unas horas, mañana, quizás más tiempo.

-¡Aquí está el agua!- gritaba Shii mientras corría junto a Sango hasta que llegaron junto a todos.

-Hay que llevarlo adentro...- dijo de instrucción la anciana, pero Kiseki extrañamente se negó diciendo que no serviría de nada, aferrándose a su espada, siempre sujetándola, se encontraba preocupado, pero no por su terrible mal estar, sino porque se encontraba débil en el cuerpo y espiritualmente y para Kiseki lo peor era estar débil espiritualmente debido a su pasado. Y mientras pasaba todo esto Miroku se acerca lentamente a Inuyasha.

-Te veo preocupado- dice a lo bajo, sólo ellos escuchaban su conversación, los otros estaban demasiado distraídos para escuchar. Inuyasha aún no respondía.- ¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué hablas Miroku?- dijo un poco extrañado.

-De la espada de Kiseki- ante esta respuesta del monje, Inuyasha cambia inmediatamente a su actitud seria.

-Sí...- responde.

-Es bastante extraño, ahora que lo pienso bien, Kiseki nunca toca su espada, ni deja que la toquen, y ahora esta aferrado a ella como si estuviera reteniendo algo en particular, es extraño ¿Por qué será? ¿Tienes alguna idea?- con seriedad.

-No, pero de algo sí estoy seguro, no creo que sea nada bueno- pero desgraciadamente la conversación no pudo continuar, ya que la tierra comenzó a agitarse.

-¡¿Que sucede?!- gritaba Shippo desde el hombro de Kagome.

-¡Algo se acerca!- dice Koga tratando de proteger a Kagome.

Fue en ese momento que una gran serpiente (cuando digo grande, es grande) salió de la tierra amenazadoramente.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!- chilló Shii.

-¡Una serpiente gigantesca!- gritaba el pequeño Shippo escondiéndose detrás de Kagome.

Enseguida el gigantesco animal se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor lo que pareció ser que buscaba a alguien en específico, hasta que sus pupilas se centraron solo en un punto, sus ojos rojos y penetrantes solo estaban mirando fijamente al chico aferrado a su espada. Tratando de ver lo que ocurría, Kiseki eleva la mirada, y aunque su vista estuviera borrosa, logro ver al inmenso animal y a los penetrantes ojos que lo observaban únicamente a él. Ambos se quedaron mirando un instante, pero de un segundo a otro Kiseki recordó y sujetó con mayor fuerza su espada.

-Aléjense...- susurro suave para todos, los cuales no notaron el intercambio de miradas entre Kiseki y la serpiente.

-¿Qué... qué estás diciendo Kiseki?- dijo con suma extrañeza Kagome.

-Creo que la famosa yerba le afecto de verdad...- se bufo Koga.

La serpiente dio un movimiento rápido y se lanzó a atacar a Kiseki en la intención de aplastarlo con su enorme cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Kiseki logró evadirlo al igual que todos sus acompañantes, pero esto no le importó mucho a la serpiente, ya que nuevamente se abalanzo contra él, quien no logro llegar muy lejos esta vez, aunque nuevamente logra evadirla varias veces más, sin embargo, tenía demasiada dificultad. Fue cuando Inuyasha decide intervenir junto a su espada lanzando su ya tan conocido ataque logrando partir en dos al gigantesco demonio.

-¡Jah! No era gran cosa- pero esta felicidad no duro mucho ya que de cada parte cortada del cuerpo del animal salieron unas extrañas extensiones que hicieron unirla nuevamente, recuperándose totalmente.- ¡Pero qué demonios...!

Entonces la serpiente comienza a atacar a Inuyasha, pero por supuesto Koga no se permitiría quedar atrás y comenzó igualmente a atacar al animal, mientras los demás trataban de ayudar junto a unos pocos aldeanos que habían llegado al lugar, mientras que Kikyou, la anciana y Kagome iban donde Kiseki moviéndolo para tenerlo apoyado en un árbol. Inuyasha y los otros seguían tratando de acabar con el extraño enemigo, pero por más que lo cortaban éste se volvía a unir, lo que hacía creer que sería una lucha eterna.

-Creo que es hora de usar esto- Miroku comenzó a desenredar el rosario de su mano para usar la kazaana.

Pero lo que por un principio parecía funcionar, no duro mucho, ya que mientras la serpiente hacia fuerzas para no ser absorbida (aun no se encontraba nada de ella absorbida) movió su gran cola para golpear a Miroku, lo que a diferencia de la kazaana funciono exitosamente lanzando lejos al buen monje, aunque, por supuesto, la exterminadora fue en su auxilio, lo que no quito el problema de que la serpiente seguía amenazadoramente viva.

Inuyasha y Kouga seguía luchando, ya comenzaban a cansarse, no encontraban algún punto débil, le cortaron la cabeza, la cola, todo, pero esta volvía nuevamente a su forma. Hasta que Kiseki llama a Kagome que se encontraba a un lado de él observando el conflicto.

-Kagome, llama a Inuyasha...- Kagome se extraño por esto, miro a la anciana y a Kikyou, pero estas la miraron indicándole que le hiciera caso, Kagome lo hizo y llamo al hanyou.

-¡Maldición! ¿Que sucede? ¡Será mejor que lo que me vayas a decir sea bueno, ya tengo demasiado con esa serpiente!- le grito Inuyasha a Kiseki una vez que estuvo ahí, Kiseki lo miro con seriedad, Inuyasha comprendió y se agacho para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle.

-El punto en la cola...- susurro mirándolo con aún más seriedad que la anterior. Inuyasha lo miro con cara de confusión no entendió lo que quiso decir.

Inuyasha volvió con Koga para seguir luchando, aún con la duda debido a lo dicho por Kiseki, hasta que en uno de sus ataques diviso algo extraño en la cola de la serpiente, trato de acercarse y noto un pequeño circulo de cristal verde. Pensó que seria bueno cortarle la cola, pero luego recordó lo que ocurría cuando era cortada una parte de ella, luego pensó en lo dicho por Kiseki "el punto en la cola..." se le vino la imagen a la cabeza, luego entendió que ese debía ser el ya mencionado punto en la cola. Esquivo a la serpiente, dio algunas patadas hasta llegar al punto, se subió en su enorme cuerpo frente al pequeño cristal y enterró la Tessaiga con suma fuerza haciendo que el pequeño objeto se hiciera trizas. La criatura dio un gran quejido y comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco hasta que en su centro se formo una serpiente mucho menor, pero igual de gran tamaño (como las naturales, esas serpientes normales pero igual son largas y un poco gruesas). Koga fue el primero en acercársele.

-Así que todo fue por esta cosa- se quejo mientras la veía arrastrarse.

-¡¿Era sólo eso?! Maldita serpiente haces perder mi tiempo- comenzó a levantar la Tessaiga para matarla, pero Kagome lo interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Espera!- decía mientras se acercaba y un poco más atrás se acercaba la anciana, Kikyou y Kiseki que ya se veía bastante mejor.

-¡¿Pero que demonios ocurre ahora?!

-¿Para que la vas a matar? Ya paso el peligro, no entiendo el gusto por matar a seres indefensos.

-¿Indefensos? ¡Mira como dejo a Miroku!- señalando al monje que se acercaba un poco adolorido junto a la exterminadora.

-Descuida Inuyasha, no fue tanto, sólo fue una sacudida, ya estoy bien.

-¡Jah!- se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

-Creo que hay que dejarla libre- dijo Sango.

-Se ve un poco tonta no se va nunca – decía Koga mientras la veía un poco mas allá dando vueltas por todos lados.

-Quizás Inuyasha la lastimo, voy a ver- se ofreció Shii.

-¡Yo te acompaño!- le grito Shippo.

-No, estoy bien gracias...- respondió esta ante la proposición del pequeño.

Shii llego junto a la serpiente, se agacho un poco y la miro, luego le toco la cabeza y la acaricio, aunque esta no se dejo mucho ya que se puso un poco violenta.

-Ya es hora de que vuelvas con él antes que ellos te maten, ya nada tienes que hacer acá- pronuncio Shii, extrañamente la serpiente se devolvió de inmediato al bosque y por salvación de Shii nadie noto la conversación que tubo con la serpiente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Sango al ver que Shii ya había regresado.

-No, no lo sé al parecer estaba un poco confundida, pero ya entro al bosque- relato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Kiseki tu ya estas bien?- preguntó el monje al verlo en pie.

-No, pero me aguanto, Kagome tenemos que irnos- dijo un poco serio,

.¿Estas loco? Si aún te sientes mal debes descansar.

-Descansare donde Tei.

-No, debes descansar ahora.

-Kagome no quiero discutir, si quieres te quedas, no hay problema, pero yo me voy – con aún más seriedad. Así Kagome, sin ánimos, comenzó a despedirse, y mientras lo hacía Inuyasha se acerca a Kiseki.

-¿Como lo sabias?

-¿Saber que?

-Lo de la cola ¿Como sabías que así acabaríamos con ella?

-No lo sabía, sólo lo supuse- aseguro haciéndose el desentendido.

-No juegues conmigo Kiseki, sé que ocultas algo y te aseguro que averiguare qué es- dijo enfadado mientras se iba.

Mientras esto ocurría en el interior del bosque sobre un gran árbol se hallaba subiéndolo la misma serpiente anterior, subía con calma hasta llegar a una rama en la cual había un hombre de pie, pero sólo se veía con sombra, su rostro no se notaba. La serpiente comenzó a subir por su pierna hasta llegar a su hombro con su brazo, el hombre le acaricio la cabeza con calma emitiendo ruidos de serpiente (el hombre lo emitía) la serpiente esta vez no hizo nada a diferencia de su comportamiento con Shii, ahora solo se tranquilizo.

-Lastima...- pronuncio el hombre desilusionado- A pesar de que estaba mal te recordó, era una buena oportunidad - siguió acariciando a la serpiente enredada en él. – Pero siempre surgen nuevas...- sonrió levemente sacando una lengua de serpiente de su boca emitiendo más ruido que la ultima vez.

Koga también se despidió de Kagome y luego se marcho diciendo lo de siempre sobre ella y él y sobre Naraku. Kagome termino de despedirse, Kiseki sólo lo hizo con un adiós y luego se marcharon.

-Te noto preocupado- volvió a decirle el monje a Inuyasha.

-Miroku, estoy seguro de que ese tipo oculta algo.

-Tranquilo, sinceramente yo también lo pienso, pero sólo tenemos que esperar y las cosas saldrán al aire solas, recuerda Inuyasha, todo termina descubriéndose- luego ambos entraron con los demás a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

**Continuara...**

_**¿Kagome y Kiseki? ¿Kagome e Inuyasha? Cualquier cosa puede pasar, todo se sabrá al final jajaja :)**_

_**Gracias a los que se dan el tiempo de leer esta historia, un beso y abraso, hasta la proxima!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capitulo 52:**** El regreso de Naraku.**

Era un lugar oscuro entre el bosque, sólo la luna y las estrellas iluminaban y un hombre se encontraba esperando a alguien. Una gran ráfaga de viento apareció y con ella una mujer alta de cabellos oscuros con un abanico en una de sus manos, su cara mostraba rencor y seriedad ante el personaje junto a quien había llegado.

-Kagura... Llegue a pensar que no llegarías- se escucho la voz del hombre.

-Cierra la boca, sabes que aunque quisiera no puedo irme de tu lado- dijo con aún más rencor en su fría mirada.

-Exactamente- el hombre saco de sus ropajes un circulo oscurecido que palpitaba con lentitud- Ya que yo tengo tu corazón y si es mi intención, te matare cuando lo desee- luego guardo calma ante la mala expresión en el rostro de Kagura- ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?-cambio el tema guardando el corazón nuevamente en sus ropajes.

-Sí, pero... ¿Estas seguro de esto?- Luego puso voz sarcástica- Ellos están más fuertes, recuerda que casi te matan y mataron a todos, sólo quedo Kanna y yo, ellos tienen la perla, estas en completa desventaja- lo ultimo lo dijo con gusto en su voz.

-Descuida, los seres humanos son criaturas de corazones frágiles, haces trizas lo que les importa y su fuerza sólo se vuelve polvo, así es como los derrotare, es mi gran ventaja... El débil corazón humano- Luego rio. Kagura se marcha del lugar.

La luna había corrido ya dos veces y el sol estaba en su tercer recorrido cuando se veía a Inuyasha y Kiseki corriendo por alguna parte del bosque y a la siga de ellos venían la exterminadora, el monje, las sacerdotisas, Shii y Shippo. Aunque más que correr Inuyasha y Kiseki parecían estar luchando para lograr alcanzar algo en particular, por eso se soltaban golpes de aquí para allá.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Le gritaba Kiseki.

-¡Ni lo pienses, esa joya será mía!- respondió el hanyou.

-¡¿Para qué la quieres tu, eh?! ¡No sabes nada de ellas, lo único que quieres es meterte en problemas que no son tuyo, deja de buscar las joyas y devuelve las dos que tienes!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- siguieron luchando para alcanzar a un extraño animal que en unos de sus brazos portaba una de las ya tan buscadas joyas.

Kiseki ya estaba a punto de tomar la joya, estaba sólo a un centímetro, pero Inuyasha lo ataca con Tessaiga, lo que lo obliga a retroceder y perder su oportunidad mientras que Inuyasha seguía tratando de alcanzar a la criatura junto al premio.

-¿Kiseki estás bien?- preguntó Kagome que llegaba junto a Kirara, Sango y Kikyou, éste no contesta, sino que comienza a correr nuevamente.

-Eso quiso decir que si está bien- dijo Sango ante la reacción.

-Sigámoslos- dijo Kikyou. Mientras Miroku venía corriendo detrás junto a Shii y Shippo.

Esta vez era Inuyasha el que estaba a solo unos centímetros de la joya, pero Kiseki le impide acercarse más ya que al igual que él le lanza un ataque esperando que lo esquivara y así no obtuviera la que el igualmente quería.

-¡Maldición deja de estorbar!- chillaba Inuyasha.

-¡Aquí eres el único que se dedica a estorbar!- le devolvió el grito.

Y así continuaron mandándose ataques para que el otro no consiguiera atrapar al animal junto a la joya hasta que en una oportunidad ambos atacaron juntos, dejando al desafortunado animal en el suelo totalmente desvanecido, Inuyasha y Kiseki corrieron lo más que pudieron para llegar antes que el otro, debido a eso no se dieron cuenta de otra presencia además de ellos. Kiseki estaba a punto de tomar la joya cuando una extraña ráfaga de viento dirigida únicamente a él lo aleja de ella, haciendo que Inuyasha la lograra tocar antes, pero en el mismo instante en que él toco la joya, esta se hizo trisas y un humo gris lo atravesó por completo, eso fue lo que se vio a simple vista, pero Inuyasha sintió como si ese humo entrara en su corazón buscando algo y luego saliera cuando lo obtuvo. En ese preciso momento un abanico se extendió manipulando el viento llevándose a Kiseki, Shii, Shippo y Kirara en una dirección y al resto en direcciones diferentes, incluyendo a Inuyasha, logrando que en ese lugar sólo quedara Kagura.

Rió- bien, todo ha salido como Naraku lo ha planeado, me deshice del estorbo y luego envié a los otros al lugar de su sorpresa – luego desapareció en una nueva ráfaga de viento.

Kiseki, Shii, Shippo y Kirara eran arrastrados por un fuerte viento, conscientes de que no podían lograr nada para detenerlo, sólo debían esperar que se detuviera, pero aun así no dejaban de gritar, aunque Kiseki sólo maldecía. En un punto del bosque el viento se detuvo, haciéndolos caer drásticamente en tierra firme.

-Que mal viaje fue ese- se quejaba Shii tratando de levantarse, al igual que los otros, pero una vez que estuvieron en pie fueron encerrados rápidamente en un campo de energía.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- gritaba Shippo acompañado de los gruñidos de Kirara.

-¡Maldición, todo fue una trampa!- se enfureció Kiseki.

-Así es, fue una trampa- dijo una voz, todos se voltearon a ver a quien pertenecía.

-¡Naraku!- grito Shippo más que sorprendido, mejor dicho impactado.

-¿Él es Naraku?- preguntaba Shii confundida.

-Sí, él es, pero había desaparecido, que mal momento para que volviera a aparecer- lloraba Shippo.

-¡Ya cállate!- le grito Kiseki, luego miro a Naraku atento- ¡Déjanos salir, ahora!

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, si lo hago lo más probable es que intervengan en mis planes y no lo puedo permitir, por eso los he traído aquí, verán, en estos momento estoy esperando que mi plan funcione, pero no puedo tener intrusos en él, lo que obviamente se refiere a ustedes kukuku –rió- pero descuiden, aún no los aniquilare, quizás me sirvan, además espero que vean como mueren de la peor forma todos sus amigos kukuku- Kiseki y los demás lo miraron con cara de despreció.

Mientras que en el bosque Inuyasha se encontraba caminando buscando señal de sus compañeros, pero hasta ese momento no hallaba ninguna.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué fue eso? Estoy seguro de que esa cosa que toque no era una joya, pero... no me encuentro extraño, sólo en ese momento me sentí como si algo me apuñalara el corazón, ahora me siento normal... ¿Qué habrá sido esa corriente de aire? ¡Maldición, odio no tener las respuestas!- lo ultimo lo dijo enfadado, luego continuo caminando en el bosque.

Sango se encontraba igualmente que Inuyasha en otra parte del bosque buscando a sus compañeros, sin tener la mínima respuesta de todas las preguntas que se le avecinaron de un momento a otro, cuando repentinamente sintió un ruido de arbustos detrás de ella.

-¡¿Quien esta ahí?!- grito dándose la vuelta amenazadoramente junto a su bumerang, pero se tranquiliza, ya que de los arbustos sale Miroku – ¡Excelencia! Era usted, me asusto, casi lo ataco debe tener mas cuidado- se extraño de que no hubiera respuesta de su parte – ¿Excelencia? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?- éste se le comienza a acercar, Sango se aleja un poco de él- ¿Excelencia? – Éste se acercó más y Sango nuevamente retrocede por temor- Excelencia dígame algo...- y tan pronto dice esto, éste se abalanza contra ella y comienza a atacarla con el báculo, Sango lo ataja con su bumerang haciendo presión para que el báculo no la dañe.

-¡¿Excelencia qué le sucede?!- gritaba mientras Miroku movía diversamente su arma para tratar de hacerle daño ya que Sango ponía frente de ella su propia arma. Sango empuja al monje para lograr correr, pero éste se paró con agilidad para seguirla y seguir con sus ataques- ¡¿Excelencia que le sucede?! ¡¿Por qué me ataca?! ¡¿Que no recuerda quien soy yo?! ¡Soy Sango, excelencia, Sango!- pero no había caso, Miroku seguía atacando.

Sango decide atacarlo levemente para empujarlo y así darse tiempo para esta vez si poder escapar, y lo logró.

Inuyasha aún buscaba señales de vida en el bosque, enfadado por todas las preguntas que tenía y enfadado por no encontrar a nadie, tanto que ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Cuando de un momento a otro una flecha se le aproxima rápidamente, la cual roza su mejilla haciéndola sangrar levemente, luego la flecha queda ensartada en el árbol que estaba junto a él. Inuyasha queda sorprendido y a la vez asustado al haber visto la muerte tan próxima si no fuera por el mal tino de la persona quien lanzo aquella flecha. Luego de la impresión, Inuyasha busca inmediatamente de donde provino la flecha y al ver al responsable su asombro quedo mas extendido aún.

-Ka... Kagome ¿Tú?- es lo único que puede pronunciar ante su estado de confusión.  
>Kagome se encontraba un poco mas lejos que él, con rostro decidido preparando su segunda flecha, al ver esto Inuyasha comenzó a gritarle.<p>

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! ¡Casi me matas! ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! ¡Soy yo, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, boba!- le grita, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero Kagome hizo oídos sordos y disparo la segunda flecha, esta iba directo al corazón del hanyou, pero Inuyasha a diferencia de la vez anterior si se percato y saco lo más rápido posible a Tessaiga haciendo que golpeara la flecha, lo que causo la des transformación de ésta debido a los poderes de la miko.

-¿Kagome?... ¿Que es lo que te ocurre? ¿Que tratas de hacer?- le dijo con suma extrañeza ante su ataque y al ver que ella preparaba nuevamente una flecha.

-Trato de matarte... ¿Qué acaso no lo vez Inuyasha?- dijo con suavidad en su voz, como si eso fuera algo totalmente normal, pero la reacción de Inuyasha fue espantosa, al escucharlo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Kagome quería matarlo? No lo podía creer hasta que Kagome lanzo nuevamente una de sus flechas, pero éste dio un brinco y la evadió tratando de avanzar hacia ella. La miko le lanzo un par de flechas más para detener su camino, pero le fue imposible, él esquivo cada una, hasta que al fin llego junto a ella, tomo sus muñecas y las apretó bien fuerte haciendo que esta tuviera que soltar su arco y su próxima flecha.

-¡Kagome reacciona! ¡Despierta! Dime que te ocurre... No es cierto que tratas de matarme ¡No lo es! ¡Dime que te ocurre!- Ella sin mayor expresión es su voz le contesto.

-Ya te lo dije, si tu no lo querías escuchar no debías preguntar, sólo debiste dejar que pasara- éste aún no creía lo que oía de la boca de la chica ¿De verdad era Kagome?

Kagome utilizó un ataque de miko haciendo que de sus manos saliera energía, lo que causo que Inuyasha la soltara inmediatamente, ésta se apresuró a tomar su arco y lo ataco, pero por fortuna de Inuyasha la flecha sólo le llegó al brazo. Inuyasha la miro con intriga, confusión, todo. Kagome trataba de preparar una flecha más, en ese momento Inuyasha comprendió que la mujer que tenía frente a él no escuchaba, que lo único que deseaba era verlo muerto, por eso decidió marcharse antes de que sus deseos se cumplieran.

Kikyou se encuentra sentada a un lado de un enorme árbol, no buscaba a nadie no esperaba a nadie, sólo estaba sentada. Cuando el falso Inuyasha apareció.

-¿Inuyasha, donde has estado?- pregunta con calma.

-Por ahí... ¿Sabes Kikyou? Creo que debo decirte algo.

-Dilo, no me iré a ninguna parte- respondió mirándolo.

-Kikyou, creo que debo matarte- dijo secamente, Kikyou cambio a su mirada fría.

-¿De verdad Inuyasha? ¿Piensas matarme?- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-De verdad, pienso matarte- le afirmo.

-Bien… pero antes deseo escuchar tus razones- dijo con el mismo tono anterior.

-Es sencillo Kikyou, me estorbas, ya no me sirves más, me di cuenta que sólo eres un tropiezo, yo solo quiero a Kagome, sólo deseo estar con Kagome y si tu estas ella no querrá regresar, por eso te matare, te matare para luego estar junto a ella- Antes estas frías palabras Kikyou se largo a reír sarcásticamente. (Esa risa que tiene colocando su mano en su boca).

-Naraku ¿Al fin te digas a aparecer y es de esta forma tan patética?- ríe nuevamente- Has otro intento, conmigo eso no funcionara.

Al ver esa reacción de parte de Kikyou, Naraku decide transformarse en su cuerpo.

-Kikyou ¿Como es que te has dado cuenta?

-Muy fácil, Inuyasha jamás se atrevería a decirme a la cara algo parecido, no tiene el coraje para eso- Naraku se molesto- Y bien ¿Cual es tu fantástico plan? ¿Hacerme pelear a muerte con Inuyasha nuevamente como ya hace 51 años? Deberías renovar tus planes- se bufo.

-Quizás tú no hayas caído Kikyou, pero tus amigos ya lo están haciendo.

-Inuyasha no caerá en eso de nuevo, el sabrá que no soy yo quien lo ataque.

-¿Quien a dicho que serias tu?- Kikyou se sorprendió.

-¿Quien mas sería si no fuera yo?- ante esto Naraku rio.

-Kikyou ¿Recuerdas el momento en que Inuyasha tomo la supuesta joya?

-¿Como olvidarlo?

-En ese momento un humo mágico atravesó su pecho, mas bien dicho su corazón, yo necesitaba saber algo en especia, algo en que no estaba muy seguro, ya que al parecer las cosas han cambiado bastante desde mi ausencia.

-Habla pronto- lo apresuro ella.

-¿No adivinaras lo que encontré y no encontré en la sima de su corazón?- Kikyou lo miró con ira - A ti Kikyou, a ti fue a quien no encontré.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Obviamente no puedo estar dentro del corazón de Inuyasha- dijo sarcástica.

-No entiendes Kikyou, me refiero a sus sentimientos- los ojos de Kikyou mostraron mas odio- tu no estaban en la sima de sus sentimientos, pero adivina... Encontré a otra persona...

Kikyou se puso de pie inmediatamente recogiendo sus armas y apuntando con una de sus flechas a Naraku gritándole- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya cállate!

-¿Duele? ¿Te duele saber la verdad? Lastima, así son los seres humanos, tantas confusiones en sí son sólo para hacer daño a su alrededor, en este caso a ti ¿Quieres saber a quien sí encontré Kikyou?

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate Naraku!— Kikyou seguía apuntándole con la flecha.

-Encontré a Kagome, Kikyou, a Kagome- rio triunfante, en ese mismo instante Kikyou comienza a derramar lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas que inundaban sus pálidas mejillas, Naraku aunque haya sido descubierto por Kikyou, en cierta forma cumplió con su objetivo -lo lamento Kikyou, pero así es la vida, así son los sentimientos, no hay nada que puedas hacer- seguía bufándose de ella, Kikyou enfurecida aun llorando le lanza la flecha, la cual se dirigía directo a él, pero éste logra sacar una extraña piedra formando un campo de energía que fue capaz de destruir el ataque de Kikyou.

Detrás de Naraku aparece la mujer de los vientos, Kagura, la cual agitó su abanico de modo que uso el viento para que Kikyou no se pudiera mover y luego la hizo seguir el mismo recorrido por los aires que Kiseki y los demás.

Kikyou llegó al mismo sitio donde estaban los demás retenidos, ella al igual que ellos, quedó encerrada en un campo de energía al cuidado de Kanna.

La verdadera Kagome se encontraba caminando un poco preocupada por el bosque sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado ni por qué habían salido de esa manera de aquel lugar, pero ante su distracción de pensar en este asunto se resbala cayendo por un pequeño cerro, aunque en cierto punto en lugar de seguir rodando cerro abajo alguien la toma por detrás para que no siquiera su mal camino. Kagome se voltea para averiguar quien era su rescatador, para encontrarse con un hanyou que la miraba con suma atención.

-Inu...yasha- luego de mirarlo comienza a pararse y a sacudirse cuidadosamente la ropa.- Gracias, hubiera seguido rodando cerro abajo si no fuera por ti- ella le sonrió, pero este mostraba una cara fría- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con timidez.

-Nada- respondió.

-¿Nada? ¿Seguro?

-Seguro- le afirma.

Kagome lo mira con suma extrañeza, se da media vuelta e intenta seguir el camino que traía, pero fue impedido sorpresivamente ya que Inuyasha la ataca con sus garras aunque aun así ella logro percatarse a tiempo de su movimiento, ya que diviso su sombra, por lo tanto éste solo alcanza a cortar algunos mechoncitos de la miko.

-¿Inuyasha?- le habla mientras se da medía vuelta para encararlo.

-Debiste dejar que te matara, era menos doloroso si no te percatabas que era yo el que te mataba.

-¿De que me estas hablando, que te sucede?- seguía preguntando desconcertada.

-No hay nada que hablar Kagome, saca tu arma, sólo uno vivirá y te aseguro que ese seré yo- esto lo termino haciendo sonar sus garras y preparándolas.

Kagome comprendió que esto no era un juego y comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo ya que ella jamás se atrevería a entablar un combate con Inuyasha, no por que tuviera miedo a morir en manos de él, sino, por la sencilla razón de que no era capas de hacerle daño o lastimarlo, ella no se creía capas de hacer semejante cosa. Inuyasha la seguía desde los árboles lanzándole su ataque más común, con las garras, pero que eran perfectamente capaces de acabar con un ser humano, incluyendo a Kagome.

-Debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo o de seguro me matara, debe estar poseído o algo así, no puede ser Inuyasha, no puede ser Inuyasha quien me esta atacando- pensaba Kagome mientras corría- ¡Inuyasha recuérdame, soy yo, Kagome, la chica que te salvo del sello de Kikyou, la chica insoportable de la otra época, la chica que alguna vez quisiste un poco! ¡Reacciona Inuyasha soy yo!- gritaba entre esquivar y correr.

-Se perfectamente quien eres, por eso hago lo que hago, no sabes cuanto espere para que estuviéramos solos y poder hacer esto, poder matarte Kagome, lo único que quiero ahora es matarte.- Kagome seguía con su idea de que él estaba poseído o algo parecido por lo tanto trato de no escucharlo y seguir su recorrido por el bosque. Hasta que llegaron a un límite del bosque, una gran laguna en frente, la cual impedía el paso de escape de la miko.

Kagome se detuvo drásticamente dándose la media vuelta para verlo a la cara, trata de hacerlo entender nuevamente, pero éste no presta atención y le responde con palabras duras e hirientes sacando su espada sin ninguna duda. Inuyasha le lanza uno de sus ataques, el viento cortante, pero este viento cortante era, por suerte de Kagome, mucho más débil que los comunes, Kagome no le presto mayor atención a este caso y tan rápido como pudo se fabrico un campo espiritual frente a ella, lo cual funciona para que el ataque no la lastime, pero no para que no la lanzara lejos hasta que cayera en el agua.

Miroku se encontraba corriendo por el bosque ya que un gran bumerang lo seguía con peligrosidad haciendo trizas todo lo que tiene en frente, pero este sólo buscaba dañar al joven monje.

-¡Sanguito por favor, no sé que es lo que he hecho! ¡Al menos dime que es lo que pasa, me has atacado de pronto!- Gritaba mientras seguía escapando a la vez que esperaba una respuesta cuerda de parte de ella, pero esta no llego nunca, si no que lo que llegó fue sólo el bumerang nuevamente-¿Sango acaso me has visto mirar las gracias de Shii? ¡Por favor perdóname, no lo hice con intención, la vista se me manejo sola!- gritaba tratando de excusarse creyendo que esa era la razón de sus continuos ataques.  
>Miroku ya se estaba cansando de seguir corriendo y que Sango lo atacara sin decir ninguna palabra, ni siquiera para maldecirlo con toda su furia. Por eso tomo la decisión de darse media vuelta y correr hasta ella cuando su bumerang estuviera en el aire, así lo hizo hasta llegar junto a ella y empujarla para que ambos cayeran en el suelo entre las hojas.<p>

-Sango cálmate, lo que sea que yo haya hecho podemos conversarlo lógicamente- dijo con voz tranquilizadora, aunque no muy tranquilizadora para ella ya que de su brazo saco su arma escondida (esa que siempre trae) y lo daño no gravemente en el pecho, haciendo que retrocediera.

-¡Basta, Sango! ¡Las cosas son conversables!- le grito poniéndose de pie.

-¡No hay nada que conversar monje!- le dijo mientras buscaba su arma que ya había vuelto y se encontraba a un metro de ella.

El monje inmediatamente cambio su carácter dejo de tratar su inútil intento de convencerla de dejar su ataque y en su rostro se torno una mirada severa, casi fría. Sango vuele a abalanzarse sobre él con su arma con la intención de lastimarlo, pero Miroku no retrocedió, sino que la enfrento con su báculo, el monje la miraba directamente a los ojos con la misma expresión anterior. Luego decide empujarla un poco con la intención de guardar distancia y se llevo la mano a su rosario el cual sellaba la kazaana, Sango (Naraku) se dio cuenta inmediatamente y esta vez quien es empujado es Miroku, este cae y no puede terminar con lo comenzó y finalmente cuando se puso de pie Sango ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

En una laguna se podía divisar a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches nadando para salir del agua, logrando llegar con un poco de dificultar a la orilla y salir al fin de la laguna. Inmediatamente cae de rodillas y se saca su mochila la cual era una no muy grande que traía en su espalda con ropa de repuesto y algo de comida. Para su mala fortuna la única ropa de repuesto que traía era la vestimenta típica de miko, pero agradeció que no se haya mojado con su caída involuntaria a las frías aguas, al menos en unos momentos estaría seca.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Naraku había vuelto con sus retenidos donde también se encontraban Kagura y Kanna vigilando que todo estuviera en orden para que nada estropeara lo que parecía ser hasta el momento un estupendo plan.

-Muy bien, ya he hecho unas muy agradables visitas a pobres compañeros, pero para que todo sea mas perfecto necesito la segunda ¿No? Kukuku- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a todos los que se encontraban bajo el campo de energía.

-¿Que piensas hacer? ¿De que te sirve todo esto?- le grito Kikyou la cual se encontraba junto a Kiseki y parecía haber llorado un poco.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aún no te das completamente cuenta Kikyou? Entonces te contare… Lo que quiero logras es que se acaben unos con otros, que se terminan matando y traicionando, quiero terminar con su tan grande confianza.

-Sólo un cobarde hace eso- Se bufo Kiseki.

-No, a diferencia de ustedes yo sé utilizar mis beneficios, los cuales aún no se terminan- luego le extiende la mano a Kagura la cual le entrega unos objetos- Como saben, mi principal prioridad era destruir a Kikyou, Inuyasha y Kagome, pero lamentablemente Kikyou se a percatado de mi plan así que lo he tenido que cambiar un poco, he decidido matar a parte a Kikyou y dejaremos que Inuyasha y Kagome se maten entre si kukuku- luego extiende sus manos mostrando los objetos- ¿Reconocen estos?  
>Kiseki se sorprende bastante y comienza a buscar en sus bolsillos para verificar que de verdad era eso lo que Naraku tenía en sus manos, pero para su desgracia no lo encontró.<p>

-¡Ey, devuélveme eso en este instante! ¡Devuélvemelo desgraciado! ¡Ahora!- le grito Kiseki con furia tratando de pasar por el campo de energía.

-He comprendido, eso quiere decir que este objeto es de gran valor para ti... kukuku... Eso servirá aún más, será más convincente ¿Y tu Kikyou no dirás nada?

-¿Que tengo que decir?... Cuando salga de aquí me conseguiré otro listón para el cabello Naraku.- se burlo de él.

Los objetos que tenia en sus manos Naraku eran efectivamente el listón de Kikyou y el collar tan importante de Kiseki, el que una vez le perteneció a Saiyo, por lo que notaran que Kiseki estaba de bastante mal humor al enterarse de que se lo habían quitado.

-Ahora me iré para poner en marcha el plan...

Inuyasha se encontraba nuevamente en el bosque sacando la flecha que se encontraba alojada en uno de sus brazos, específicamente el izquierdo. Se notaba bastante triste, melancólico, desolado, mil sentimientos se veían en su rostro, incluso rabia, aún no comprendía lo sucedido, aún no lograba digerir lo dicho por Kagome, aún no lograba aguantar el dolor que tenían esas palabras "Quiero matarte" Eso dolía de verdad, dolía mucho, pero aún mas dolía haberlo escuchado de la boca de quien salió, de la boca de Kagome.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? ¿Por qué tuve que decirle esas palabras tan duras aquel día? ¿Por qué tuve que mentirle de esa forma aquel día? ¡No entiendo por qué fui tan tonto! ¡Tan cobarde! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ella lo tuvo que conocer a él?! ¡Porqué maldita sea!- se decía a si mismo en la soledad.

En ese momento de lamentos Inuyasha logra oír un pequeño ruido detrás de él, se para y se da vuelta con suma rapidez, y la encontró nuevamente, a Kagome (Naraku). Que a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora bestia de miko. Esta no parecía contenta de verlo, ella seguía apuntándole con esas flechas, ella seguía con esa seca mirada.

-¡Kagome, basta ya! ¡Basta de una vez! ¡Yo sé que tu de verdad no quieres matarme... Ya basta!

-No Inuyasha, no me detendré, no me detendré hasta verte muerto frente a mi, hasta que yo te mate con mis propias manos.

Kagome comienza a lanzarle la flechas con rapidez, flecha tras flecha sin dejar descansar al pobre hanyou, pero éste nuevamente desaparece, ella lo busca con la mirada, no logra encontrarlo, mientras que Inuyasha aparece detrás de Kagome y la sujeta contra un árbol, esta vuelve a soltar sus armas.

-Basta Kagome... Por favor basta...- le rogó.

-Jamás- contestó en un susurro, luego lo empuja e invoca a Ahiko.

Comenzó a seguirlo con las armas del espíritu (las de otros capítulos) atacándolo haciéndole algunos rasguños mientras este esquivaba y esquivaba, hasta que lo acorrala bruscamente entre un árbol igual como lo había hecho él con ella.

-¿Inuyasha acaso no piensas atacarme, no piensas en matarme?- le dijo con firmeza y brusquedad.

-¡Estas loca Kagome, yo jamás te atacaría! ¡Jamás!

-¿Aun sabiendo que te matare igual que la mate a ella…? Mentiroso.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas, a quien mataste Kagome? ¡¿A quien?!- comenzó a desesperarse.

-No te imaginas como te llamaba ella en ese momento. Inuyasha, Inuyasha- Imito su voz con sarcasmo- Es todo lo que decía, pero tu no llegabas, no llegaste Inuyasha, la abandonaste mientras ella moría en mis manos, la dejaste...- le decía en susurros.

-¡¿Que has hecho Kagome?! ¡¿Que has hecho?!

-Dime ¿Reconoces esto?- Kagome le mostró el listón de Kikyou, en ese momento Inuyasha se quebró completamente, pareciera que su corazón había dejado de latir, en ese momento él se dio cuenta de que Kagome había matado a Kikyou, la había matado y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.  
>Inuyasha no habló, se quedo mudo, sus ojos estaban inundados de lagrimas que no lograban escapar, su respiración se torno agitada, se encontraba pálido como la nieve. Pero a Kagome todo esto no le importo y eso le dolió más.<p>

-Veo que ya te diste cuenta...- luego lo miro con una cara totalmente desconocida en Kagome para Inuyasha, era totalmente fría sin sentimientos, juraría que estaba gozosa de su sufrimiento- ¿Acaso vas a llorar Inuyasha? ¿Te dio pena? Lastima… A mi no me dio en lo absoluto, es más, lo disfrute, disfrute quitándole la vida a esa mujer y disfrutare aún más cuando te mate a ti… ¿Por qué no reaccionas Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no entiendes que la vida es así? Es lo que te ha tocado vivir Inuyasha ya es hora de que lo aceptes... Estarás solo toda tu vida ¡Solo! ¡Naciste así y te juro que me encargare de que mueras así! Porque es lo que te mereces... ¡Eso se merece un híbrido como tu!- Inuyasha apretó los puños fuertemente, estaba furioso.

-¡Pero ella no! ¡Ella no se merecía eso! ¡No se merecía que la mataras, estúpida!- le grito en la cara.

-Ella ya estaba muerta Inuyasha ¿Que no te acuerdas? ¡Gracias a mi la tuviste de vuelta! Era mi derecho devolverla de donde vino... – Inuyasha la empujo con furia, pero esta no cayó.

-¡Cierra tu boca! ¡No hables de ella, no tienes cara para hablar de ella!- Inuyasha calló al suelo, eran demasiadas emociones a la vez, no tenía el valor para enfrentarlas en ese momento, no lo tenía.  
>"Veo que en este momento no te sientes muy bien, esta bien, te daré unos minutos más de vida, pero prepárate, no serán muchos, vendré pronto por ti y cumpliré tu deseo, te llevare nuevamente con ella- se dio media vuelta- En el otro mundo...- se marcho.<p>

Sango estaba descansando de su larga corrida por salvarse de las manos de un monje que por lo visto se había transformado completamente.

-No entiendo ¿Que le habrá sucedido?- se preguntaba.

-Sango...- la llamó alguien.

Esta se dio media vuelta para ver quien era, y quedo sorprendida de que era Miroku (Naraku) ¿Tan rápido la había alcanzado?

-¿Excelencia?...- Sango retrocedió.

-¿Por qué corres Sango? ¿Por qué corres de un encuentro? Avergonzarías a tu familia Sango.

-¡No hable de mi familia! ¡No se atreva a mencionarlos!... ¡Reaccione por favor! ¡¿Que le ha sucedido?! ¡¿Acaso ya no confía en mí?!

-¿No entiendes Sango…? Nunca confié en ninguno de ustedes, ha sido solo una distracción, yo siempre he estado aliado a Naraku, yo he sido quien le pidió a Naraku tener esta maldición en mi mano, yo le ayude a acabar con toda tu familia, yo le ayude en todos los ataques que hizo hacia la señorita Kagome e Inuyasha, y yo le ayudare a matarte Sango.

-¿Usted? Excelencia ¿Usted? Pero... ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ha hecho una cosa así?! ¿Por qué nos engaño a todos? ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!... ¿Como pudo? ¡Por su culpa mi familia ya no existe!

-Supongo que lo hice por diversión... – dijo sin importarle los sentimientos de la exterminadora.

-¡¿Diversión?! ¡¿Diversión?! ¡No sabe cuanto me ha costado su diversión! ¡Dígame dónde esta Kohaku! ¡¿Donde tienen a Kohaku?!

-No lo sé, le habían quitado el fragmento ¿No te acuerdas? Sin el fragmento su cuerpo no importa, no tengo idea donde este y no me importa, me da igual que es lo que suceda con un simple cadáver.

Sango ardía en furia, estaba muy dolida, pero en ese momento solo quería vengar a Kohaku y a toda su familia, sólo quería eso y si tenía que matar a quien ella pensaba era un Miroku traicionero, lo haría.

Sango corrió hasta él y lo ataco con el bumerang, éste se defendió con su báculo, pero ella lo seguía atacando con mas furia que nunca, lo que fue un gozo para Naraku ya que había logrado su objetivo de que Sango odiara con todas sus fuerzas a Miroku, estaba seguro que ella se encargaría de matar al monje que le había ocasionado tantas complicaciones, sin embargo, el plan de Naraku aún no terminaba, cerca del lugar se encontraba Miroku caminando en busca de sus compañeros, Naraku comenzó a correr en su dirección seguido por la exterminadora. En un momento Miroku (Naraku) desapareció de la vista de Sango, ella comenzó a buscarlo, hasta que lo encontró, pero ella no sabía del plan de Naraku y comenzó a atacar al ahora verdadero Miroku. Claro, éste se defendió con el báculo.

-¡Sango! ¡¿Que ocurre?!- gritaba a la vez que se defendía.

-¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! ¡¿Cómo pudo, cómo pudo hacer eso?! ¡Y yo que confiaba en usted, pero sólo nos engaño! ¡Usted me quito todo, todo! ¡Pero me voy a vengar le juro que me voy a vengar, acabare con usted por mi familia! –Miroku no entendía nada, todavía seguía esquivando los furiosos ataques de la muchacha

-¡No sé de que me hablas Sango! ¡Yo no he hecho nada, Sango ya basta!

-¡No! ¡No lo haré, usted no paro en destruirme la vida, yo no parare en destruirlo a usted!- ella no escuchaba.

-¡Jamás podría haber hecho algo parecido Sango! Por favor contrólate ¿De verdad crees que yo te haría eso?

-¡Ya no se burle de mi! ¡Deje de burlarse de mi, usted mismo me lo ha dicho, me lo confeso todo, siempre estuvo al lado de Naraku, no sabe como lo odio! ¡No sabe cuanto lo odio!

-Sango tu sabes que yo odio a Naraku tanto como tu ¿Por qué estaría con el?- decía esquivando golpe tras golpe.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡No me mienta más! ¡Usted me lo dijo hace unos minutos, me lo dijo!- entonces Miroku comprendió.

-¡Sango no he sido yo! ¡No he sido yo quien te ha dicho eso, tienes que creerme no caigas en su trampa!

-¡Usted era la trampa! ¡Todos confiábamos en usted, pero sólo nos engaño!- seguía atacándolo desesperada.

-¡Créeme, Sango, por favor yo no podría lastimarte, yo quiero acabar con Naraku, por eso él nos tendió esta trampa!

-¡Mentiroso, mentiroso!

-¡Por favor Sango cálmate! ¡Cálmate, no he sido yo quien ha hablado contigo, no fui yo!

-¡Pruébelo, pruébelo! ¡Pruebe que no esta mintiendo, estoy segura que no podrá!

-Lo haría con gusto, pero no sé cómo, tu debes confiar en mi, dime que hacer para probarte que no miento, por favor Sango- Sango se detuvo, Miroku guardo distancia.

-¿Cualquier cosa, no?- susurro ella.

-Cualquier cosa Sango, cualquier cosa para que vuelvas a confiar en mi- le afirmo.

-Entonces déjeme matarlo- dijo decidida mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Q...Que? –no creía lo que ella le pedía.

-Lo que ha escuchado, la única forma de que yo pueda creerle es esa, déjeme matarlo- Miroku no sabía que hacer, era morir o vivir la vida arrancando del odio de Sango.

Kagome se encontraba caminando por el bosque, ahora con su nueva vestimenta ya que la anterior había quedado completamente empapada, se encontraba pensativa ante lo sucedido anteriormente con Inuyasha, seguía con la idea de que podía estar poseído, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que más allá vio a Inuyasha (Naraku) de espaldas. Tenia un poco de temor, pero de todas maneras decidió llamarlo.

-¡Inuyasha!- lo llamó, éste se dio media vuelta de inmediato.

-¿Kagome?- dijo un poco burlesco- Que coincidencia, te estaba buscando... Bueno al menos me ahorre el tiempo de encontrarte ¿No?

-Inuyasha, debes reaccionar, por favor, quiero ayudarte, sé que en ese momento no eres tu, sé que...- la interrumpió.

-Por favor ya cierra la boca- Kagome se sorprendió- deja el cuento de la niña preocupada, no me interesa. Bien, creo que no has entendido, pues calma que yo te explico, no hay problema- se rió- Kagome no estoy poseído, no me han hecho nada, yo soy Inuyasha y estoy en mi sano juicio, nadie me esta controlando ¿Entiendes ahora? Soy yo el que quiere acabar contigo ¡Yo! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez niña!- termino gritándole.

-No, no puedo creerte, sé que no eres tu Inuyasha.

-Vaya que si saliste dura ¿Eh? Kagome ¿Sabes algo? Quiero que te prepares porque de verdad quiero matarte, pero no lo quiero así, no lo quiero tan fácil ¿Entiendes? ¡Quiero que muestres la fuerza que tienes, quiero que luchemos hasta que uno de los dos muera! Aunque no creo que ese sea yo...- sonrió secamente.

-Inuyasha detente, no podría hacerte daño, aunque quisieras una pelea- él se acercó, pero ella no retrocedió a pesar de tener temor.

-Entonces parece que necesitas algún aliento para eso...

-¿Que quieres decir? No te entiendo.

-Que necesitas una razón para odiarme ¿No? Necesitas odiarme para atacarme.

-Inuyasha yo ya te odie una vez, y créeme, no fue para tratar de matarte.

-¿Y si perdieras algo que de verdad pareciera importarte?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que si yo te quitara a alguien de importancia para ti, alguien que quieras o alguien que aprecies, tómalo como quieras.

-Inuyasha sólo dices estupideces.

-Dime ¿Si alguien te quitara a una persona especial para ti lo odiarías tanto para matarlo?

-Sí, pero no creo que eso pase- en ese momento la sonrisa que Inuyasha tenía en la cara se extendió de gozo.

-Por eso vine preparado Kagome- ella no entendía- Sabía que para que tu llegaras a luchar conmigo a muerte debías odiarme, por eso me adelante.

-¿Que?

-Dime ¿Has visto esto alguna vez?- le muestra el collar de Kiseki.

-Ese es...- ella no comprendía nada- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Sabes me costó bastante quitárselo- afirmo- Pero lo hice. No me pidas que te diga donde quedo su cuerpo o algo parecido porque no tengo idea ni me interesa, pero se le callo esto así que pensé que debía traértelo de recuerdo...

-¿Que le hiciste? ¡¿Que le hiciste a Kiseki?!- se alteró Kagome.

-¿Que no entendiste?- dijo con burla en su tono- Bueno entonces te explico que le hice. Lo golpeé, le hice múltiples heridas, le corte el cuello, lo mate -dijo como si fuera cosa de todos los días– ¿Te quedo claro ahora?

Kagome comenzó a llorar- ¡Mentira! ¡No lo hiciste no lo mataste!

-Sí lo hice, el tonto se metió donde no debía, me encontró en el bosque y le conté que quería matarte, trato de protegerte cuando quiso atacarme, pero fui más rápido y lo ataque yo, luego se me ocurrió la idea de matarlo para que tu me odiaras, y así lo hice, eso fue lo que paso Kagome, y este collar se le callo y soy tan buena persona que decidí traértelo.

-¡No! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Cállate!- le gritaba tapándose los oídos.

-Cálmate Kagome, al menos tienes la satisfacción de que no lo viste sufrir, no viste como sufría y se retorcía, no viste como le dolía, es algo bueno ¿No?- se burlaba de ella.

-¡Cállate!- le arrebato rápidamente el collar de sus manos- ¡¿Como pudiste, como pudiste matarlo Inuyasha?! ¡¿Como puede no importarte?!

-Siento no sentirlo Kagome- dijo con risa malvada.

-¡Cállate, cállate!- Kagome daba golpes con sus pequeños puños en el pecho de Inuyasha, estaba desesperada todo su cuerpo temblaba. Inuyasha la empuja haciendo que caiga al suelo, ella sigue llorando.

-Me iré a dar una vuelta hasta que te calmes un poco, luego me buscas o quizás yo te encuentre, no lo sé, pero si no me atacas te matare, ya hice mucho para despertar tu odio, si no sirvió te digo por adelantado 'hasta nunca'- rio y se dio media vuelta. Ella quedo llorando en el suelo.

Mientras que todo esto ocurría Miroku aún seguía en el problema de que Sango estaba decidida a vengarse de él por algo que no hizo, tenía que solucionar ese problema fuese como fuese, pero lo que le estaba pidiendo Sango era demasiado.

-Sango piénsalo bien ¿De verdad quieres eso?- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-Dijo que pidiera lo que quisiera, eso es lo que le pido para saber que esta siendo sincero- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sango no puedo, no puedo dejar que me mates, debe haber otra forma.

-No, no la hay, y si usted no me deja por su propia cuenta, lo matare quiera o no- Sango se abalanzo nuevamente contra él, Miroku logra esquivarla con su báculo haciendo que el hiraikotzu llegara a otra dirección, pero Sango no se detuvo y saco su espada para comenzar a atacarlo con ella.  
>Los ataque por parte de Sango no cesaban y a Miroku no se le ocurría nada para lograr convencer a Sango de que todo había sido un engaño. Él sólo deseaba que la exterminadora volviera a confiar en él, deseaba que la tristeza de aquella muchacha cesara, solo quería eso, por eso tomo una decisión y aunque tenía sumo temor de lo decidido, sabía que era lo correcto y si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar, lo haría, por eso dejo de defenderse, cayendo duramente al suelo por la espada de Sango (The scientist – Coldplay).<p>

Ésta lo sujeta bien contra el suelo para que no volviera a levantarse pero el monje no hacia ningún movimiento, sólo la miraba detenidamente a los ojos. (Estaban casi en la misma pose cuando Sango casi mata a Kohaku).

-¡Ahora te matare, vengare a toda mi familia! Si, así lo haré- ella lo miro notando que él no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos- De verdad que lo haré- repitió la muchacha teniendo su espada muy cerca de la cara del monje- Lo haré.

-Está bien Sango, si es lo que quieres hacer…Yo no te lo impediré- ella se sorprendió.

-Te haré pagar por todo lo que hiciste...- dijo la chica.

-Esta bien Sango, yo no lo impediré, hazlo- Sango lo miro, él aún la miraba, Sango acerco más la espada a la cara del moje, pero éste no dejaba de sonreírle.

La espada comenzó a temblar igual que la mano de Sango a medida que se acercaba mas al rostro del monje, la chica no pudo evitar las lagrimas que corrieron como río de sus mejillas hasta el hombre que estaba a punto de matar.

-¿De verdad me dejara matarlo? -Pronuncio levemente entre sollozos.

-Sí…- hubo pausa, a ella pareció dolerle la respuesta- Para que tu me creas yo moriría mil veces Sango- nuevamente esa sonrisa, la chica no paraba de llorar, estaba dudando.

Hasta que se escucho un grito y una espada enterrarse, todas las aves de ese lugar volaron lejos asustadas, luego todo fue silencio, sólo silencio.

Inuyasha parecía derramar lágrimas mientras sujetaba con rabia el listón de Kikyou, sentía tanto dolor en ese momento, aún no creía que la propia Kagome, esa dulce y linda chica llena de risas y alegrías había sido capaz de hacer tal atrocidad.

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque una chica hundida en llanto abrasaba entre su pecho un collar, el collar de Kiseki, se le venían recuerdos a la mente de todas esas horrible expresiones de Inuyasha hacia Kiseki. Él lo había matado, lo había matado porque había tratado de defenderla, porque Inuyasha solo quería que ella lo odiara.

Inuyasha recordaba con rencor todas las palabras de Kagome, su mirada, su actuar, todo, en ese momento la detestaba, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento para él ella era el ser mas abominable que había pisado la tierra. Ella había cambiado totalmente, ya no era esa niña, no era esa pequeña la cual él alguna vez había llegado a querer tanto, ahora era la asesina de Kikyou, sólo eso.

El odio de Kagome crecía inevitablemente hacia ese ser llamado Inuyasha, con cada lagrima el odio aumentaba, con cada recuerdo de Kiseki, el odio aumentaba, con cada recuerdo de los buenos momentos con Inuyasha, el odio aumentaba ante tan grande traición. Aumentaba el odio al recordar las palabras que él le había dicho hace ya tiempo cuando escogió volver con Kikyou y a ella prácticamente la tiro a la basura, ella lo estaba odiando como nunca, sólo odio, era todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Como pudo, como pudo matar a Kikyou? ¡Eso nunca se lo perdonare, nunca!- decía en su pena el hanyou.

-Él lo mato, él le quito la vida por una estupidez, le quito la vida por su odio a mi, él quería que lo odiara - la chica apretó los puños- lo ha conseguido, ahora lo odio ¡Lo odio!

-La mato a ella y ahora quiere matarme a mi, no se lo permitiré, no la dejare - sujeto bien el listón de Kikyou- seré yo mismo quien me encargue de matarla ¡Yo la matare!- el odio aumentaba a cada segundo.

-¡Lo matare, juro que lo matare! Le haré pagar por lo que hizo, no dejare que el me mate, jamás se lo perdonare ¡Jamás! ¡Lo matare yo misma!

-Le haré pagar por todo, olvidare quien es y la matare para que se arrepiento de lo que hizo, se arrepentirá, yo mismo me encargare de acabar con ella, le borrare esa sonrisa de la cara.

-Lo matare...- susurraba con tristeza la chica.

-La matare...- susurro el hanyou.

**Capitulo 53****: Una batalla a muerte. Inuyasha contra Kagome.**

Hasta que se escucho un grito y una espada enterrarse, todas las aves de ese lugar volaron lejos, asustadas, luego todo fue silencio, sólo silencio.

Sango no había cesado de llorar, su espada se encontraba a un lado de la cabeza del monje Miroku, y éste se encontraba mirándola fijamente, ella no se atrevió, no se atrevió a matar a aquel monje, él se estaba dejando matar por ella sólo para que le creyera que era sincero, no lo evitaría, por esa razón no pudo matarlo, las duda en su mente eran inmensa ¿Era verdad o no lo que el hombre que tenía en frente le decía?¿Era verdad que todo había sido una trampa? Si era así, la chica lo agradecería al cielo ya que el sólo pensar que aquél monje hubiera sido capaz de todo eso la aterraba aún mas que matarlo. Ella lo miro tímidamente sin dejar sus lágrimas a un lado, éste la miro y le sonrió, se movió para poder sentarse, pero no hablo, solo la seguía mirando. El monje le sujeta con suavidad la cara y con una de sus manos comienza a quitar cada una de las lágrimas de Sango.

-No llores, no me agrada verte triste- con esas palabras el monje rompió el silencio, la chica a su lado no aguanto más y lo abrazo, lo abraso con fuerza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, él sólo le acariciaba la cabeza- Tranquila Sango, ya todo paso... Ya paso... Tranquila- la calmaba él.

Ella dejo su abraso y volvió a mirarlo – Entonces ¿No era usted? ¿No era usted el que me dijo todo eso?

El monje volvió a secarle las lagrimas- No Sango, lo que sea que te haya dicho esa cosa que se parecía a mi era mentira, no era yo.

-¿No fue usted el que me ataco?

-No Sango, no he sido yo...- le sonrió, ella le correspondió la sonrisa, estaba feliz de que todo había sido nada más que un cruel engaño.

Miroku se puso de pie ayudando a Sango a hacer lo mismo.

-Naraku... ¿Por qué no sales de tu escondite? Ya sé que te encuentras ahí- dijo el monje, Sango se sorprendió ¿Naraku? ¿Había sido Naraku el del engaño?

Detrás de un árbol se escucho una risa y salió una mujer, era Kagura, no era lo que el monje esperaba, pero al menos aquella mujer le daría una respuesta.

-¡¿Kagura?!- chilló Sango.

-¿Donde esta Naraku, Kagura? Sé que él ha hecho todo esto.

-Lo lamento monje, él no se encuentra aquí para ver fracasar su plan con ustedes. Ha ido a resolver otros asuntos.

-¿Que intención tenia Naraku, Kagura? ¿Por qué se hizo pasar por mí y por Sango?- pedía explicaciones el monje.

-¿Se hizo pasar por mi?- pregunto confundida Sango.

-Así es muchacha, se hizo pasar por cada uno, él cree que el plan de hace 51 años que tuvo con Inuyasha y Kikyou volverá a funcionar, por eso ha hecho todo esto.

-¡En pocas palabras, él ha querido que nos destruyamos el uno al otro!- aclaro la situación Sango.

-Correcto, pero dime monje ¿Por qué atacaste a Naraku cuando tenía la apariencia de Sango?- Sango y Kagura esperaban una respuesta.

-_¡Basta, Sango!, las cosas son conversables!- le grito poniéndose de pie._

_-¡No hay nada que conversar monje!- le dijo mientras buscaba su arma que ya había vuelto y se encontraba a un metro de ella._

_El monje inmediatamente cambio su carácter dejo de tratar su inútil intento de convencerla de dejar su ataque y en su rostro se tornó una mirada severa, casi fría._

-Muy simple, la verdadera Sango jamás me gritaría "monje"- fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué?- ninguna de las dos mujeres que estaba ahí entendió algo de lo que dijo.

-Es que – mira a Sango- la verdadera Sango siempre me llama excelencia, monje libidinoso o monje Miroku, nunca me llama de una manera tan fría como sólo la palabra monje, es cosa de conocerla- sonrió el, Sango se sorprendió, a diferencia de ella, él si había logrado reconocer la farsa de Naraku – En ese momento entendí que no era ella y me imagine que era Naraku, por esa razón intente atacarlo.

-Que estupidez, de todas maneras no puedo dejar que se interpongan en los planes de Naraku, así que– levanto su abanico- ¡Buen viaje!- Hizo lo mismo que con Kikyou.

El monje y la exterminadora llegaron al mismo lugar que habían llegado todos los demás, siendo igualmente encerrados en el campo de energía.

-¡Miroku!- Salto Shippo encima de él para abrasarlo.

-¿Shippo? ¿Pero qué haces aquí...?

-Aquí nos dejo ese tipo llamado Naraku- dijo Shii.

-¡¿Naraku?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- se alteró Sango.

-Seguro hace que Inuyasha y Kagome se maten- dijo sin ánimos Kikyou desde un rincón.

-¿Qué?- Sango no podía creerlo- ¿Entonces está intentando hacer lo mismo que hizo con Miroku y conmigo?

-¿Naraku lo intento?- pregunto Shii.

-Sí, aunque gracias al monje Miroku no lo logró- dijo la exterminadora que ahora acariciaba a Kirara.

-Naraku es un tonto, no creo que Inuyasha y Kagome sean capaces de matarse- dice el monje.

-No estés tan seguro- dijo Kikyou. Miroku y Sango se voltean inmediatamente a verla.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Kikyou? – dice Sango sorprendida.

-Miren a Kiseki- dijo la sacerdotisa, ellos se voltearon a mirarlo, se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro empujando el campo de energía tratando de deshacerlo, una y otra vez se iba contra él, tratando de salir- ha estado así un buen rato.

-¿Por qué hace eso? Es obvio que no podrá romper el campo- dijo el monje extrañado.

-Porque quiere salvar a Kagome, Miroku, por eso, él sabe que Inuyasha atacara a Kagome y Kagome atacara a Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está tan seguro?

-Porque a diferencia de ustedes, Naraku uso otro método con ellos- dijo Shippo desanimado.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaba la exterminadora.

-Naraku hizo creer a Inuyasha que Kagome lo había tratado de matar y además de que ella me había matado- dijo Kikyou, luego continuó- y le hizo creer a Kagome que Inuyasha quiere matarla y que él había matado a Kiseki.

-¡¿Les hizo creer eso?! ¡¿Cómo?!- chilló Sango.

-Llevo un objeto de Kiseki y uno mío, luego les dijo cosas horribles, y ya está, es suficiente con eso ¿No? Ahora ellos dos se están odiando y sólo buscaran matarse, ya que ahora piensan que si no atacan, el otro lo hará. Sumándole que deben odiarse por matar a algo que quieren ¿No?

-Maldito Naraku...- Miroku apretaba los puños.

-¡Maldición!- gritaba Kiseki – ¡Esto no se rompe!- seguía tratando de golpearlo, pero sólo lograba que el campo de energía lo empujara.

-Kiseki...- susurro Sango.

-Maldito desgraciado, cuando salga de aquí...- apretó los puños- ¡Juro que lo matare! ¡Lo matare!

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Me mataras?- se escuchó una voz, todos voltearon a ver de quien era, sí, era de Naraku que estaba contemplando la escena.

-¡Sí, te matare! ¡Te matare maldito cobarde!

-Lastima que no puedas salir- se burlo– Miroku – volteo su mirada al monje- debo reconocer que me sorprendiste.

-¡Ya cállate Naraku!

-Si no fuera por ti, el plan habría funcionado, Sango había caído, pero bueno, no salió como yo esperaba- todos lo miraban con odio.

-Naraku...- lo llamo con suavidad Kanna.

-Díganme… ¿Les gustaría un poco de entretención? Podemos ver desde primera fila la imagen de cómo se matan Kagome e Inuyasha- Kiseki enfureció y golpeó nuevamente el campo de energía. Naraku siguió hablando- Veo que les agrado la idea... kukuku...-Kanna avanzó y en su espejo se mostró la imagen de Kagome caminando por el bosque.

Kagome caminaba por el bosque, lo estaba buscando a él, solo lo buscaba con un sólo propósito, quería matarlo. La chica llevaba su arco y sus flechas, se veía bastante preparada, pero sus ojos se notaban bastante tristes, era notorio que había llorado bastante.

Inuyasha estaba en un gran terreno, uno libre, de esos sin árboles, era un espacio en el bosque, esperaba que Kagome llegara, estaba seguro de que ella lo encontraría primero, pero él ahora estaba preparado, estaba preparado para vengar a Kikyou, para matarla y así salvar su propia vida, el odio que estaba sintiendo era inmenso.

Para Kagome el bosque ya casi terminaba, el atardecer estaba próximo y entre el bosque un gran espacio, espacio en el cual se encontraba Inuyasha, su odio aumento con solo ver esa figura, todo su ser hervía, sólo quería sentirse mejor y la única forma seria matándolo.

-¡Inuyasha!- se escuchó el grito de la chica. El hanyou se dio vuelta de inmediato, ya sabía quien era y, al verla, su enojo y furia aumentaron. Ella lanzo una flecha llena de energía, la batalla había comenzado, Inuyasha logro saltar antes de que lo tocara, ya que si lo hubiera hecho lo mas probable es que lo hubiera matado, esa flecha era diferente a todas las otras, al parecer los sentimientos de odio de Kagome se habían intensificado demasiado y su poder estaba fuera de control, los poderes de esa flecha eran impresionantes.

Mientras esto ocurrió Naraku miraba el espejo con gozo y festejo, estaba seguro, ellos lucharían a muerte, el odio era demasiado grande, pero Kiseki aún trataba de escapar desesperadamente.

Inuyasha saco rápidamente a Tessaiga, agitándola con peligrosidad en dirección de la chica, el viento cortante iba potentemente hacia ella, pero ella corrió para no ser tocada por él, además uso un especie de escudo con su poder. Inuyasha corrió para encontrarla nuevamente y lanzarle el mismo ataque con la misma fuerza, esta vez Kagome se quedó en su posición y lanzo una flecha que desvaneció el ataque de la espada. Inuyasha estaba furioso de no poder usar sus otros ataques ya que los poderes de Kagome eran purificadores y no malignos, sin embargo, aun así corrió hasta ella para atacarla nuevamente, aunque esta vez sin lanzar ningún ataque, sólo su espada. Kagome esquiva el ataque con gran dificultad cayendo abruptamente al suelo, Inuyasha trata de atacarla nuevamente desde ahí, pero Kagome con la mayor rapidez que logró lanzo una flecha a Tessaiga haciendo que inmediatamente esta perdiera su transformación. Inuyasha no demoro mucho para guardar su espada y sacar sus garras, con ellas continuó atacándola. Kagome retrocedió abruptamente ante este movimiento, tomo su arco y con él lo golpeo causándole cierto daño, pero no mucho, al menos logró ponerse de pie y buscar una flecha, Inuyasha la imita con la excepción de que él lo hace para romper la que la chica tiene en la mano, esto causa que Kagome suelte el arco haciendo que Inuyasha lo sujetara y lo hiciera trizas. Kagome retrocedió con rapidez, éste se abalanzo contra ella tomándola del cuello y sujetándola contra un árbol que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, ya que con todos los movimientos que ambos habían hecho ahora nuevamente estaban a un lado del bosque. Inuyasha estaba ahorcando a Kagome, a misma vez que enterraba un poco sus garras en su cuello.

En ese minuto Naraku estaba seguro de que su plan había resultado a la perfección, estaba seguro que Inuyasha llegaría a matar a la miko, luego él le diría la verdad e Inuyasha enloquecería, estaba seguro de que triunfaría. Mientras, los encerrados en el campo de energía trataban de salir para ir a ayudar a sus amigos que ya estaban a punto de matarse, cosa que no podían permitir.

-Inuyasha se ve bastante furioso, Naraku...- comenta Kagura.

-Así es como debe estar, anda Inuyasha, mata a Kagome, mátala.

-El campo de energía se debilita...- dice Kanna con suavidad -... el conjuro que usaste se debilita...

-No te preocupes, de seguro aguantara lo necesario kukuku.

Inuyasha seguía ahorcando a Kagome, se notaba la furia en sus ojos, Kagome sujetaba las manos de Inuyasha tratando de empujarlas para que dejara de ahorcarla, pero había que reconocer que si había algo que tenía Inuyasha, era fuerza.

-¡No sabes como te odio Kagome! ¡Te odio!- le gritaba, Kagome trataba de hablar, pero se le hacia difícil, el chico le apretaba demasiado el cuello- ¡Lamentaras haberme conocido alguna vez, lamentaras haber hecho lo que hiciste! ¡Te detesto!

-También… te detesto...- susurro Kagome con dificultad, luego soltó las manos de Inuyasha y jalo el collar que traía en el cuello, el collar de Ahiko, comenzó a invocarla, moviendo sus manos para que el conjuro resultara, hasta que el espíritu de Ahiko salió y entro en el cuerpo de Kagome, así, con la ayuda de Ahiko, Kagome logró empujar a Inuyasha para que la dejara de estrangular, una vez estado libre Kagome comenzó a respirar agitadamente tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido, luego comienza a mover sus manos con velocidad para invocar las armas del espíritu dentro de ella, cuando ya las tiene en sus manos comienza a correr hasta el hanyou para atacarlo, logrando hacerle más de alguna herida, ya que aunque Kagome no sea una experta con ese tipo de armas, Ahiko si lo era. Inuyasha se defiende con sus garras lanzando los dos ataques que ellas tenían, Kagome las esquivaba, pero ella tampoco era tan rápida, así que también quedo con varios rasguños, sobre todo en sus brazos ya que ella los usaba para protegerse el rostro.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Naraku se da cuenta de que no tiene una total visión de lo que ocurría en ese momento entre Inuyasha y Kagome, ya que él sólo lograba ver la imágenes, pero no le era posible oír nada de lo que se decían, por eso decidió ir y ver todo desde una mejor posición, observándolos desde muy de cerca entre el bosque.

Kagome parecía llevar la delantera estaba realmente furiosa, mandaba ataque tras ataque al pobre hanyou que daba saltos hacía atrás para lograr esquivarlos sin recibir daños, aunque esto no detenía a la miko, ella seguía empecinada en dañarlo, mejor dicho matarlo.

-¡Deja de huir y enfrenta!- le gritaba mientras lo atacaba- ¿No era mucho lo que presumías? ¿No quería matarme? Bien, estoy aquí, pero no dejare que lo hagas- seguía atacándolo- ¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste!- seguía gritándole entre ataque, mientras que él le gritaba con furia entre esquivos.

-¡¿Sinceramente crees que una pobre humana como tu podrá matarme?! ¡Sólo estoy calentando niña! ¡No te darás cuenta cuando quedes descuartizada en el suelo!- Luego se adelanto y la golpeo en el estomago, Kagome logra mantenerse en pie, pero eso le había dolido bastante, no le importo el dolor, ella sólo buscaba venganza, sólo buscaba saciar su odio.

Inuyasha hizo sonar sus huesos de su mano derecha, la misma con la que le había golpeado hace unos instantes.

-Prepárate porque sólo estoy empezando ¡Te haré sufrir como la hiciste sufrir a ella!- dijo brincando para golpearla con la misma mano, Kagome se gira un poco esquivando al descontrolado hanyou, pero él no se detiene, se da vuelve y trata de atacarla de nuevo, ella hace un bloqueo con las espadas y éste no la logra golpear, sólo sale lastimada su muñeca, aunque no le importó para nada.

-Lo lamento por Kiseki, pero él no te volverá a ver la sucia cara- comentó Inuyasha, el cual no sabía de la mentira de Naraku, por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que ese tema le toco en el fondo a Kagome, el odio aumento haciendo que lo atacara con mayor fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!- le gritaba mientras éste esquivaba las espadas con sus antebrazos – ¿Quién te crees...? ¡No te dejare, no dejare que sigas haciendo lo que quieras con su memoria, cuando lo mataste cavaste tu propia tumba!- Kagome le da un ataque que hace retroceder al muchacho- ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡Jamás te lo perdonare! ¡Eres la criatura más despreciable Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se abalanza nuevamente para atacarla, respondiendo a su comentario – ¡Lo mismo digo de ti, Kagome Higurashi eres sólo una basura!- la toma de los hombros y dándose un poco de impulso con el pie la lanza hasta que choca contra un árbol (Fueron tres metros de distancia aprox.) haciéndola revotar en él y caer de rodillas con las manos en el suelo.

A Naraku le encantaba aquel espectáculo, estaba gozándola en grande, estaba seguro que uno de los dos se mataría, ninguno siquiera sospechaba y estaban tan ocupados matándose entre sí que no se percataban de su presencia, todo era sencillamente perfecto para Naraku.

-¡Eso es lo que te mereces! ¡Nada más que eso!- le grito Inuyasha, mientras Kagome trataba de levantarse, aquel golpe de verdad que le había afectado, estaba en problemas, lo sabía, pero el nudo que tenía dentro era más fuerte, su deseo de vengarse, el deseo de que ese hombre dejara de existir era mucho más grande. Kagome se puso de pie, corrió nuevamente, como ya muchas veces lo había hecho, corrió para atacarlo esperando que con ese ataque él por fin cayera y su cansancio encontrara paz, Kagome ya no podía aguantar a Ahiko en su cuerpo por mucho tiempo, tenía que lograr matar a Inuyasha ante de que eso sucediera.

Kagome tajo la mejilla del hombre frente a ella, a este no le importó y la sujeto de los brazo botándola contra el suelo, en ese momento Kagome no aguanto más y Ahiko salió de ella para volver al collar. Inuyasha tenía sujeta fuertemente a Kagome de los brazos, él estaba casi sobre ella agitándola con fuerza, enterrándole sus garras en su débil piel. Kagome no tenía alternativa de movimiento el chico no la dejaba moverse ni un poco.

-¡Suéltame!- gritaba Kagome mientras forcejaba para zafarse- ¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Kagome?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Te odio hasta las entrañas, eres una traicionera! ¡¿Por qué la mataste?! ¡¿Tanto es tu maldito odio que la metes a ella en medio de todo esto?!- le gritaba en su cara con furia.

-¡Ya suéltame! – Inuyasha se enfureció ante su respuesta sin respuestas y con una mano la agarro bien de su pequeño mentón.

-¡Responde, mierda, responde!- aquel grito había sido realmente atemorizarte.

-¡SI!- fue la respuesta de Kagome, que al parecer no había escuchado la parte de "la mataste", estaba tan fuera de sí que sólo lograba escuchar el odio– ¡Te odio infeliz! ¡Te odio aún más que antes! ¡Lo mataste, lo mataste! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-¡El único acecino aquí es tu maldito pellejo!- le grito éste aun teniéndola fuertemente contra el suelo.

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie! ¡Aún…! ¡Porque al único que mate será a ti!

-¡¿Ni siquiera te importo para considerarla alguien?! ¡Sólo eres basura!- Grito enterrándole todavía más sus garras.

-¡Eres tú a quien no le importó! ¡A ti no te importo matarlo, desgraciado, pero no lograras lo que quieres, no dejare que me mates, antes lo hare yo!- Kagome aprovecha una pequeña distracción de Inuyasha y toma un puñal de tierra arrojándosela a los ojos, logrando que éste la soltara y comenzara a limpiarse, ella se para rápidamente y comienza a correr hacia lo que parece su única salida, había una flecha botada, ella iría por ella. Kagome corre casi a rastras tras la flecha (En verdad fue por ella gateando) Inuyasha tan pronto se da cuenta comienza a seguirla sacando su espada, la cual ya había recuperado todos sus poderes, Kagome alcanza la flecha y se da vuelta con rapidez, Inuyasha la logra alcanzar cayendo al suelo junto a ella, ambos dieron un movimiento veloz.

Naraku disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Mientras esto seguía sucediendo Kiseki y los demás hacían miles de intentos para lograr escapar de aquel lugar.

-¡El campo de energía se está quebrando, Kanna has algo!- grito apresurada la mujer de los vientos.

-No puedo hacer nada, el campo se romperá...- respondió en un tono bajo.

-¡Maldición!- justo en ese momento Kikyou lanzo una flecha sagrada logrando que aquel campo opresor se desintegrara por completo, así por fin lograron salir.

Lo primero que hizo Kiseki fue tratar de atacar a Kagura y a Kanna, pero como Kagura ya sospechaba esto decide arrancar junto con la representación de la nada en su pluma. Kiseki viendo que ya no puede hacer nada, regresa junto a Kikyou y la toma en brazos comenzando a correr en la dirección de Inuyasha y Kagome, mientras que los demás se fueron montados en Kirara.

Kagome tenía la flecha en el cuello de Inuyasha esperando el momento preciso para enterrársela, mientras que Inuyasha tenía su espada apuntando a la espalda de la chica, preparado para atravesarla en cualquier instante sin ninguna compasión.

-Que ilusa eres, sabes que probablemente quede vivo si me entierras esa flecha, pero tu, tu quedaras muerta, sufriendo y desangrada, no serás mas rápida que yo- le susurra despiadadamente en el oído.

-No me interesa...- responde rotundamente Kagome- ...Si muero, al menos tendré la satisfacción de que tú no seguirás en pie por mucho tiempo ¿O ya se te olvido que esta flecha es sagrada? Sabes perfectamente que esta flecha también será capaz de quitarte la vida.-La vista de Inuyasha se oscureció (esa sombra que le ponen cuando están tristes) y dio una ligera sonrisa- ¿De qué te ríes?- Pregunto Kagome con gusto amargo.

-Sólo recordaba… Y pensar que hace dos meses tú y yo nos queríamos… Que extraña es la vida, hace dos meses yo hubiera muerto por ti y ahora soy yo el que te quiere matar… Hace dos meses yo te amaba... Y ahora... Te odio...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Amarme? Por favor Inuyasha, no comiences con tu teatro, acéptalo- dijo con voz fría mirándolo a los ojos- Tu nunca me amaste, nunca dejaste de pensar en ella.

-Claro, por eso la mataste ¿No?- su mano temblaba junto con la espada.

-Piensa lo que quieras Inuyasha, ya no me importa, sólo quiero que dejes de respirar.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, me doy cuenta que en realidad la que nunca me amo fuiste tu... Tú eras la falsa, tú eres quien nunca tuvo corazón, nunca te conocí de verdad...

-Como te gusta dar vuelta las cosas ¿No? ¿Ahora me culpas a mí? Lamento decir esto, lamento haberlo sentido, lamento habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero yo si te ame, pero hayamos vivido lo que vivimos, aunque me hayas salvado la vida mil veces y yo también a ti, aunque hubiéramos pasado tato tiempo juntos... Eso no quita, no quita que en este momento te esté odiando… Pero claro, tu debes estar feliz, era lo que tu querías, tu querías que te odiara, pero aun así nada podrá sanar la pena que siento...

-Yo nunca quise que me odiaras, nunca quise que pasara esto.

-Pero paso y ahora estamos aquí, a punto de matarnos, y supongo que de parte de uno de los dos son sus últimas palabras, sus últimos pensamientos.

-No son las mías, estas no son mis últimas palabras, son solo las tuyas.

Kagome apretó más la punta de la flecha en el cuello del hanyou logrando que saliera un pequeño hilo de sangre. – No pensaras lo mismo en el momento en que te mate.

-Hablas mucho, pero no te he visto actuar Kagome.

-Lo mismo te digo.

El momento era ese, sólo había que esperar a que uno de los dos se atreviera a atacar primero, ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, no habían más palabras que expresar, habían dejado claro todo.

Naraku estaba realmente ansioso, pero le había parecido ridículo todo lo que había escuchado, sólo eran debilidades, se decía, para luego apresurar para que uno de los dos terminara muerto en el frio suelo, así él podría aparecer y confesar toda la mentira, estaba seguro que eso acabaría con cualquiera de los dos, pero… había algo que no debería estar pasando, todo debía ser rápido, ya uno no debería respirar, sin embargo, continuaban en sus mismas posiciones.

La mano de Kagome e Inuyasha temblaba junto con su armas, sentían que era el momento para atacar, pero no lo hacían, era un hecho, el odio se encontraba, sentían odiarse, pero aun así había algo que les impedía continuar, por más que trataban y se decían a sí mismos "Este es el momento" el arrepentimiento llegaba y no lo usaban pensando que pronto llegaría otro. Inuyasha estaba enfurecido consigo mismo, su mano parecía tener vida propia ya que por más que dijera en su mente "¡Ahora!" su mano no se movía, en cambio, solo temblaba. Pensaba y pensaba y no encontraba respuestas, pero en su lugar encontró un recuerdo.

_Ya 50 años habían pasado de que esa miko de nombre Kikyou lo había sellado en aquel árbol, ahora él estaba consiente, al fin había despertado, pero el sello aún se encantaba en su lugar. Aquel hanyou estaba realmente furioso, cuando de pronto, del bosque vio aparecer a una chica corriendo con desesperación ya que la seguía una horrible mujer cien pies, la chica se asombra de verlo despierto. Al chico no le gustó nada verla frente a él._

_-¿Que pasa Kikyou? ¿Por qué no la matas de un tiro como lo hiciste conmigo?- decía con furia._

_-¿Qué? ¿Kikyou? – Dijo confundida- No, te equivocas, mi nombre es Kagome._

_-¡Si claro! ¿Qué pasa Kikyou? ¿Acaso te diste un golpe en la cabeza?- se burló de ella._

_-Te dije que mi nombre es Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E- dice un poco molesta._

-Vamos…¡¿Que me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo enterrarle esta maldita flecha en el cuello?!... ¡¿Por qué no puedo?!- Pensaba Kagome mientras de un instante a otro se le viene una imagen a la cabeza.

_Kagome se encontraba sentada a un lado del pozo cuando del bosque aparece el hanyou._

_-¿Kagome…?- dice con conjunción._

_-Inuyasha..._

_-Kagome yo...- dice acercándose._

_-Lo sé Inuyasha... ¿Sabes? En todo este tiempo que he estado ausente, he estado pensando, he pensado muchas cosas, en ti, en mí y también en Kikyou- el chico estaba un poco sorprendido – Sé que soy la rencarnación de Kikyou, pero aun siendo así, me he dado cuenta de que somos totalmente diferentes, pero sabes Inuyasha... Hay algo que ambas compartimos- el chico escuchaba atento- ...Ambas queremos permanecer al lado de nuestro querido Inuyasha...- dijo con suavidad, al escuchar aquella confesión el chico no sabía que decir, jamás lo habría pensado-"Pero sé bien que tú deseas estar con ella, no me interpondré en eso, sólo quiero permanecer a tu lado, solo eso... por eso te pregunto – ella se pone de pie para estar frente a él.- Inuyasha... ¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?_

Aun se estaban apuntando con las armas, sin embargo, no lograban moverlas, Kagome ya estaba casi desesperada, sentía que debía hacerlo, pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía, se lo negaba, volvía a pensar en lo que Inuyasha le había hecho a Kiseki para tratar de buscar fuerzas y acabar con todo, pero por más que el odio crecía, su mano no se movía.

-Sólo debo hacerlo y todo terminara- se decía Inuyasha una y otra vez trataba de convencerse con esas palabras, una y otra vez maldecía a su mano y a la chica frente a él, pero por más maldiciones que lanzara en su mente, su mano aún seguía quieta.

-Debo hacerlo…- susurro la muchacha, mientras apretó mas aquella flecha contra el cuello del hanyou volviendo a salir nuevamente un hilo de sangre, el chico creyó que esta vez se la enterraría por completo y sería ese el fin de sus días, pero la chica se detuvo, lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus vivas mejillas, comenzaron siendo pequeños hilos, pero luego se extendieron, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, la chica no dejaba de llorar, todavía tenía su arma amenazadora en el cuello del chico, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

El chico lo noto "¿Lagrimas?" se preguntó, pero no entendía la razón, la chica no dejaba de llorar, al igual que su mano no dejaba de temblar ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no lo había matado? Era el instante preciso, pero en vez de eso comenzó a llorar.

En ese momento él se dijo que era el momento, ella estaba distraída, ni siquiera lo sentiría, no le dolería, no sufriría, sin que Kagome se diera cuenta dio el impulso a su espada, para que esta entrara en su pequeño cuerpo sin mayores problemas y sin que la muchacha se percatara, pero en el momento en que la punta de las espada tocó su pie, él se detuvo, se detuvo de instante, no pudo avanzar más, simplemente no pudo. Fue ahí cuando comprendió todo, comprendió su reacción, su odio y las lágrimas de Kagome, lo había comprendido... Por más que él quisiera jamás podría matar a esa chica, por más daño que ella le hiciera, jamás podría matarla, por más que la odiara, él no podría matar a Kagome, no se atrevería. El odio le había segado el corazón por completo, por eso se había atrevido a atacarla de esa manera, pero... por más odio que él tuviera hacia ella, no podría matarla, por la sencilla razón de que todo el odio y el rencor que él decía sentir en ese momento no eran nada más que pena, tristeza, desesperación al darse cuenta de que esa mujer había cambiado tanto, al darse cuenta de que al parecer ya no le importaba, al darse cuenta de que ella solo había matado a alguien que él decía querer para que así él pudiera odiarla, pero eso nunca paso, él nunca la odio de verdad, el solo sentía tristeza.  
>Miro nuevamente a Kagome, ella seguía llorando, sin hacer mayor ruido, pero ella lloraba, Inuyasha creyó saber la razón de esto, ella lloraba por el hecho de que igual que él no se atrevió a matarlo, sabiendo que debía hacerlo, que no pudo matarlo pensando en que lo odiaba, sin saber que no era como ella pensaba, ella lloraba porque no quería matarlo, no quería... Inuyasha soltó su espada y la dejo a un lado, luego la miro con dulzura.<p>

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo? ¿De verdad me mataras...?- la miro fijo a los ojos.

Ella lo miro con sus ojos totalmente húmedos, pero no sabía que responder, aún tenía la flecha en su posición y el seguía mirándola con esos ojos dulces, comenzó a temblar nuevamente, pensando en su decisión, ahora sujetaba con sus dos manos aquella flecha, pero no podía moverla, no lo lograba.

Inuyasha la miro nuevamente y levanto su mentón- Porque yo no lo haré, no me atrevo Kagome, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, yo no me atrevo a matarte- hubo silencio, ella lo miro fijamente- Yo jamás podría matarte Kagome… Jamás podría hacerlo.

En ese momento Kagome soltó aquella flecha haciéndola caer en el suelo de manera sorpresiva, luego impulsivamente lo abraso y comenzó a llorar con desesperación en su pecho.

Kagome continuaba llorando en los brazos de Inuyasha, Inuyasha sólo la sostenía hasta que sintió algo fuera de lo normal, miro hacia el bosque y se dio cuenta que algo venía con gran velocidad hacia ellos. Inuyasha salto sujetando a Kagome. Kagome detuvo su llanto para ver a Inuyasha, éste se encontraba serio ya que algo extraño los había atacado desde el bosque y se había devuelto, era una de esas grandes extensiones del cuerpo de Naraku. La extensión volvió nuevamente desde el bosque hasta ellos para atacarlos, Inuyasha la esquivo nuevamente, esta volvió a devolverse para luego salir nuevamente a atacarlos, Inuyasha vuelve a esquivarla y la extensión vuelve a adentrarse en el bosque, Inuyasha decide dejar a Kagome para ir a atacar al enemigo. Del bosque salió nuevamente la extensión, Inuyasha se subió por arriba de ella y comenzó a correr sobre ella para llegar con quien los atacaba, pero del bosque salió otra extensión más aparte de la por cual corría Inuyasha, sin embargo, esta iba directamente a la joven miko, la cual no tenía como defenderse, Inuyasha diviso esto rápidamente y pego un brinco para chocar con la parte izquierda de su cuerpo con la extensión, quería empujarla y desviarla para que no atacara a Kagome, afortunadamente su plan dio resultado.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Quién es el que nos ataca…?! Si tan sólo tuviera mi espada- decía Inuyasha recordando que había dejado su espada atrás.

-¡Inuyasha cuidado!- se escuchó el grito Kagome que lo advertía del peligro.

A Inuyasha lo golpea una de las extensiones, trata de levantarse pero la segunda extensión trato de atacarlo con su punta y éste tiene que rodar un poco más allá para que no lo golpee. Kagome nota que Inuyasha estaba en problemas y que necesitaba su espada, así que decide tratar de ir a recuperarla, comienza a avanzar lo más rápido que puede, pero del bosque sale otra extensión más para atacarla, Kagome cae al suelo y otra extensión sale del bosque para encontrarse con Kagome, ésta se pone de pie con velocidad y trata de seguir corriendo hasta la espada, pero otra extensión la golpea dejándola nuevamente contra el suelo.

-¡Kagome!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras se deshacía con sus garras de las extensiones que lo atacaban a él, luego corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Kagome estas bien?- decía tratando de ayudarla a pararse.

-Sí...- afirmo la chica – trate de recuperar tu espada, pero...

-¡Tonta! – Con su tono tan familiar – por esa estupidez te arriesgaste, yo puedo solucionármelas solo, ya verás que pronto nos salimos de esta- decía tratando de convencerla de que no volviera a hacer algo parecido, pero pronto la paz se rompe, ya que del bosque sale una silueta.

-Ese es...- susurro Kagome sorprendida.

-¡Naraku! – grito Inuyasha.

-Así es y más vale que lo recuerdes Inuyasha, porque este lugar es tu tumba- luego saco más de sus extensiones de cuerpo y comenzó a atacarlos nuevamente y, por desfortuna de Kagome, éste logro atraparla.

-¡Suéltala!- gritaba Inuyasha mientras veía que Naraku estaba apretando el cuerpo de Kagome.

-Eres un cobarde Inuyasha ¿Por qué no la mataste cuando pudiste, eh? Tuviste tu oportunidad y, como no la has matado tú, con gusto lo haré yo- decía maléficamente.

-¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?! – Gritaba Inuyasha mientras daba unos cuantos esquivos- ¿Naraku estuvo viéndolo todo?- pensaba el hanyou confundido.

Éste pensamiento causo una distracción en él por lo tanto Naraku aprovecha el momento para atacarlo, votándolo al suelo y luego enredarlo en su extensión al igual que Kagome, ahora los dos estaban siendo apretados por la abominación del ser que todos odiaban.

-Maldición- era lo que susurraba Inuyasha haciendo fuerzas para zafarse de su enemigo, pero éste ya se le estaba adelantado, ya que saco nuevamente dos extensiones más de su cuerpo, uno para atacar a la miko y la otra para atacar al hanyou.

-Este es su ultimo respiro... disfrútenlo- susurro Naraku.

Naraku estaba a punto de acabar con ambos, pero una flecha sagrada llega repentinamente rompiendo las ataduras de Inuyasha, para luego dar una extraña curva y liberar igualmente a Kagome, los planes de Naraku nuevamente eran interrumpidos, pero esta vez por Kikyou, que venía junto a Kiseki, mientras que los demás venían más atrás.

-¿Kik...Kikyou?- susurro con asombro el hanyou, al verla en el aire.

-Estuvieron de suerte, pero la próxima vez, si los acabare...- fueron las últimas palabras de Naraku antes de que se marchara definitivamente.

Kiseki al fin toca el suelo y deja a Kikyou, la cual se dirige inmediatamente hacia Inuyasha, mientras que Kiseki sólo se dirige hasta la espada de Inuyasha.

-¿Kikyou? ¿Tu...? Pero yo creí que...- balbuceaba el chico sorprendido.

-No Inuyasha, ya estoy bien- le sonrió.

Inuyasha estaba seguro de que en ese momento la habría abrasado, pero justo en ese instante llegaron Sango, Shii, y Shippo junto a Kirara a preguntar cómo se encontraba.

Kiseki trato de recoger la espada para llevársela al hanyou, pero una extraña descarga se lo impidió haciendo que quitara de inmediato sus manos de ella, fue cuando Miroku se le acerco.

-No tiene caso Kiseki, no podrás tocar esa espada, sólo la pueden tocar los humanos e Inuyasha, no los youkai.

-¿Si? Que espada tan rara tiene.

-Fue un regalo del padre de Inuyasha, la espada se encontraba en el otro mundo, es normal ¿No?

-Supongo – Comentó Kiseki sin mayor interés.

Miroku miro hacia atrás, luego se volteo nuevamente hacia la espada, la recoge y habla a Kiseki- Alguien te busca...- luego se retira al lugar donde se encontraban los demás. Kiseki se da vuelta de inmediato para saber de quien hablaba el monje, se encontró con Kagome que lo miraba con una cara un poco temblorosa.

-Kagome... ¿Sucede algo?- le dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Kiseki? – pronuncia aun temblorosa.

-Oye, ya comprendo por qué odian tanto a ese tipo, ese que se llama Naraku, de verdad es odioso, me encerró en un campo de energía, la próxima vez que lo...- (Inuyasha Ost 2- to the end of feelings) Se detuvo, Kagome había corrido hacia él y lo abraso tanto que se estaba colgando de su cuello, el decidió sujetarla de su espalda para que no le terminara sacando la cabeza, así que Kagome no tocaba el suelo, ya que estaba siendo sujetada por el chico - Ey... Estoy bien...- le susurra, la chica había comenzado a llorar, el muchacho se asustó ante esa reacción- ¿Que te sucede? ¡¿Te duele algo?!- pregunto preocupado.

-No...- dijo entre sollozos la joven – no...- repitió – Creí que estabas muerto – siguió llorando– Pensé que Inuyasha te había matado- siguió llorando - Pensé que no te volvería a ver...

-¿Era eso? No deberías llorar, deberías estar alegre- cambio la cara de inmediato- A no ser que estés triste de verme vivo – Comento mal humorado.

-¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!- grita como niña pequeña- son lágrimas de alegría- susurro, el chico sonrió.

-Yo también estoy contento de verte…- le susurro. Luego comenzó a avanzar con ella colgada a su cuello mientras él la sujetaba para ir junto al grupo.

Cuando al fin llegó, Sango se exalto- ¡¿Que le ocurre a Kagome?! ¡¿Esta herida?!- dijo preocupada, Inuyasha elevo de inmediato la vista para saber si era cierto lo que Sango chillaba.

-No Sango, cálmate- la trataba de tranquilizar el monje, mientras que Shippo se subió en Kiseki para ver a Kagome.

-¿Pero por qué llora? ¿Por qué estás triste Kagome?- Preguntó comenzando a llorar como ella.

-No está triste Shippo- lo calma Kiseki.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- dijo impaciente Inuyasha.

-Ya cálmense todos, la señorita Kagome sólo está feliz- dijo el monje.

-¿Feliz?- decían todos sin entender nada.

-Ella pensaba que el joven Kiseki estaba muerto, sólo estaba feliz de verlo bien- aclaro todo Miroku.

-¿Muerto? ¿Por qué ella creía eso?- preguntó Inuyasha sin entender nada.

Ante esto, Kagome reaccionó inmediatamente y se soltó de Kiseki haciendo que este igualmente la soltara, luego se dio la vuelta.

-¡Porque tú me lo dijiste!- le dice casi en grito.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo te lo dije…? ¡Un momento, en ningún momento te he dicho semejante disparate!

-¡Eres un mentiroso, me lo gritaste en la cara cuando me atacaste en el bosque!- ahora si se estaban elevando las tensiones de ambos.

-¡Jamás te he dicho eso y jamás te he atacado en el bosque!- le grito.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Lo hiciste dos veces, además tú me dijiste que tú mismo habías matado a Kiseki!

-¡No te dije semejante disparate, además la única mentirosa aquí eres tú! ¡Tú me dijiste que habías matado a Kikyou y mira! – Señala a Kikyou- ¡Aquí esta!

-¡Jamás te dije semejante cosa, no niegues lo que hiciste Inuyasha, tú me atacaste y dijiste haber matado a Kiseki!

-¡Yo no te ataque, tú me atacaste a mí! ¡Tú me lanzaste mil flechas y me seguiste sin cansarte por todo el maldito bosque! ¡Y yo no te dije haber matado a Kiseki!- grito nuevamente.

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Tú eres la mentirosa!- Ya se veían los rayos salir de los ojos de uno para chocar con los del otro.

-¡OSOWARI!- Grito Kagome- ¡OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI! - Inuyasha está enterrándose en el suelo- ¡OSOWAARI!- Kagome al fin termino de descargarse con él.

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados y agradeciendo no ser el pobre de Inuyasha.  
>Inuyasha estaba enterrado en el suelo, había levantado la cabeza para hablarle- ¡Estás loca!<p>

-¡OSOWAARI!- esta vez cayo aún más profundo.

Kagome se preparaba para lanzar nuevamente su palabra mágica, pero se le fue impedido por Kiseki, quien le tapo inmediatamente la boca, Kagome trato de zafarse de él, pero le era imposible. Mientras que el pobre Inuyasha sólo trataba de levantarse con mucho dolor, todos los demás, incluyendo Kiseki, compadecían a Inuyasha, que sufrió los descargos de la chica enfurecida, a nadie le hubiera gustado estar en su posición.

-¡Ya cálmense!- grito Miroku- ¡Todo fue un mal entendido!

-¡¿Un mal entendido?! ¡¿Esto es un mal entendido?!- Inuyasha le señala su cara llena de arena.

Fue entonces cuando Miroku comenzó a explicar lo que había pasado, sobre la trampa y el plan de Naraku con el objetivo de que ellos se matasen entre si y también les contó lo que había pasado con él y Sango.

-Entonces todo esto ha sido culpa del maldito de Naraku- gruñía Inuyasha apretando los puños- No puede ser, el desgraciado estaba haciendo lo mismo que ocurrió con Kikyou hace 51 años, pero esta vez con Kagome. Esto no se lo perdonare, lo encontrare y lo matare, lo juro- pensaba Inuyasha con odio en su interior.

-¿Entonces Inuyasha nunca trato de matarte?- preguntó Kagome a Kiseki.

-No, tonta- dándole un empujón con su dedo a la cabeza de la chica- Nunca lo hizo.

Luego Kagome miro apenada a Inuyasha pidiéndole una gran disculpa con la mirada al chico al cual había lastimado injustamente, el chico sólo la miro con una cara de "Claro porque a ti no te dolió".

-Kagome tus brazos- interrumpió inmediatamente Inuyasha, al ver los brazos de la sacerdotisa, los cuales estaban heridos.

-Ah ¿Esto? No es nada.

-Eso… ¿Eso lo hice yo cierto?- dijo con la vista baja.

-Inuyasha, todo está bien, se mejoraran, además yo también te hice daño, estábamos enojados, es comprensible- luego le sonrió, pero el chico quedo intranquilo.

Luego de toda esta aclaración, ambos grupos decidieron marcharse, lo hicieron de lados separados, Kagome y Kiseki por un lado, mientras Inuyasha y los demás por otro, sin embargo, Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar, en el tremendo error que estuvo a punto de cometer, de todas maneras, agradeció no haberse atrevido a matarla, supuso que de alguna forma u otra habían logrado derrotar a Naraku en ese punto, el corazón pudo más que el odio...

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 18

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capítulo 54****: El nuevo plan de Naraku.**

Entre las montañas podía divisarse un gran palacio con grandes cantidades de energía maligna, el cual se encontraba protegido por un campo de energía. Dentro de este vació palacio se encontraba en su habitación principal un cuerpo de energía con la forma de un gran huevo, el cual estaba adherido al piso por las raíces que salían de él y, a unos pocos pasos más se encontraba Naraku junto a Kagura y Kanna.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?- preguntaba Kagura con un poco de repugnancia.

-No tiene alma- dice suave Kanna, mientras que Naraku sonríe de forma despiadada.

-De la tierra de los muertos- contesto- No hay otro lugar de donde sacar algo así...

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Pero cómo has logrado entrar?!- dijo sorprendida Kagura.

-Entre una vez ¿Por qué no puedo volver a hacerlo?

-¡Sí, pero esta vez es diferente Naraku!

-¿Diferente?- dice irónico.

-Ya no tienes la Shikon no Tama contigo ¿O se te había olvidado?- dice un poco burlesca.

-Kagura, creí que me conocías un poco mejor, la razón por la cual había estado ausente todo este tiempo, dejando en paz a Inuyasha y los otros estorbos, es esta- rio nuevamente- todo este tiempo he estado tratando de traer esto hasta aquí, y aquí lo tienes. Ahora que lo tengo aquí, te aseguro que no volveré a necesitar de la Shikon no Tama- nuevamente sonríe, mientras Kagura se llega a erizar de la rabia, estaba segura que esto no sería un plan cualquiera, quizás esta vez Naraku lograría acabar con sus enemigo.

-¡Señor Sesshomaru!- gritaba Rin mientras corría hacia él para refugiarse, él solo le da una mirada.

-¡Rin! ¡¿Que te ocurre?! ¡Te he dicho montones de veces que no molestes al amo Sesshomaru!- la regañaba Jaken.

-Es que allá hay algo muy extraño...- decía ésta a un lado de Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Qué, que, qué?!- grita Jaken- ¡No eres más que una niñita cobarde!

-¡Mire señor Jaken, mire usted mismo!- le dice indicándole con el dedo una dirección.

Jaken se queda con la boca abierta al ver una extraña nube de energía más maligna que las habituales, la cual se encontraba a distancia, pero se lograba llegar a pie hasta ella, pero aun así era notorio que aquella nube no tardaría en llegar sobre ellos, ya que parecía expandirse con cierta rapidez.

Sesshomaru miraba con atención y seriedad aquel extraño suceso, comienza a caminar en su dirección.

-¡Amo bonito, espere!- gritaba Jaken mientras lo seguía desde más atrás, pero este seguía caminando tranquilamente junto con Rin, quien lo seguía.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- gritaba el pequeño zorro desde los hombros del monje.

-¡Una nube de energía maligna!- contesto la exterminadora.

-Parece ser muy grande- dijo seriamente Shii.

-Es una energía fuera de lo natural, además parece expandirse.

-No hay duda de quién está provocando esto...- dijo con furia el hanyou.

-¡Naraku!- concluyo con ira Miroku.

-¡Inuyasha!- lo llamo Kikyou- Debemos ir, estoy segura de que Naraku no debe estar planeando nada bueno, debemos ir en su búsqueda.

-Por supuesto y, esta vez... lo voy a derrotar de una vez por todas.

-Esperen un momento, Naraku es quien andaba en busca de la Shikon no Tama ¿Cierto?- Shippo asiente con la cabeza- Pues si es así, de seguro debe estar tramando algo para recuperarla, hay que dejar segura la perla- dijo con preocupación Shii.

-No te preocupes, no dejaremos que eso ocurra– dijo Sango con seguridad.

-¡Pues andando! no hay que perder más tiempo- pronuncia Inuyasha con voz de mando.

Entonces Kirara se transforma, subiéndose en ella Sango, Miroku y Shii, al igual que Shippo en los hombros de Miroku, mientras que Inuyasha llevaba a Kikyou como solía llevar a Kagome.

Kagome y Kiseki se encontraban caminando cuando de súbito Kiseki se detiene, y como este iba más adelante que Kagome y ella iba distraída, ésta choca con él al detenerse.

-¿Que ocurre, por qué te detuviste?- pregunta Kagome, mientras se percata de que Kiseki miraba seriamente hasta un punto, ella mira igualmente y se encuentra con la nube de energía maligna- esa es...

-Energía maligna, y parece ser de la más fina- dijo en forma de burla.

-Que extraño que haya de esa magnitud, quien la está ejerciendo debe tener una gran energía… un momento, ese debe ser... ¡Naraku!- chillo Kagome.

-Exactamente...

-Kiseki, debemos ir ahí, Naraku debe estar planeando algo ¡Debemos detenerlo!

-Tienes razón, pero... ¿Cómo sabes que nos incumbe a nosotros?- dijo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata de que le hará daño a millones de personas si no lo detenemos!

-Eres demasiado atenta con los demás, Kagome, algún día eso te terminara perjudicando- dio una pausa y suspiro- Pues ni modo, de seguro no te quedaras tranquila hasta que lo detengamos ¿No?- Kiseki comienza a avanzar.

-¡¿Espera, que haces?!

-Voy en su dirección ¿Que más voy a hacer?

-¡Pero así no llegaremos nunca!- se quejó Kagome.

-¿Llegaremos? ¿Quién dijo que te llevaría?- dijo de forma descarada.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que no me llevaras, acaso me dejarías aquí sola?!- dijo de mala manera.

-Sí, al menos aquí estarías mucho más segura, la última vez casi mueres ¿O no te percataste?- respondió irónico- Como sea, al parecer a ese sujeto no le agradas, no me arriesgare a llevarte.

-¡No tienes derecho a hacer eso, ya soy bastante grande para decidir si voy o no voy!- le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-A ver como le haces para llegar antes de que él haga algo.

-¿Como?- sin entender nada.

-¡Eso! Yo no te llevare, no tomare ese riesgo, si quieres ser testaruda e ir, hazlo por tu propia cuenta, porque yo no te llevo- Kiseki comienza a correr en dirección a la energía maligna.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Piensas dejarme aquí?! – Gritaba Kagome desde atrás, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kiseki se había ido y la había dejado sola, siendo que ella era una de las principales personas que quería ir y atrapar a Naraku de una buena vez- ¡Uy! ¡Kiseki eres un tonto!- sólo le queda el reclamo en solitario.

-¡Koga, mira!- le gritaron sus dos típicos acompañantes en conjunto.

-Es energía maligna- dijo el joven líder.

-¡Y de las grandes!- dijo el de pelos parados.

-¡Debe ser el maldito de Naraku!- grito mientras comenzó a correr en la dirección de la nube dejando atrás a sus compañeros y amigos.

Kagome corría en la dirección, pero no parecía avanzar en lo más mínimo, Kiseki tenía razón, Kagome no llegaría antes de que Naraku diera a cabo su plan, así que se detuvo a respirar, había corrido bastante, necesitaba un descanso. Fue cuando diviso un gran tornado que se dirigía hasta ella a gran velocidad, se detiene frente a ella y de él sale en un brinco Koga.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Joven Koga!- Kagome se alegraba realmente de que él estuviese ahí, ya que podría pedirle que la llevara hasta el punto que, su compañero Kiseki, no la quiso llevar.

-¿Kagome, qué haces aquí sola? ¡Es peligroso!- dijo angustiado.

-Es una historia larga- luego cambio drásticamente de tema- ¿A dónde se dirige?

-¡Kagome, al fin atrapare a Naraku, estoy seguro que esa energía maligna es de él!- Kagome se alegró en cierta parte de escuchar eso.

-¡Joven Koga, lléveme con usted!-le dijo suplicante.

Koga encontró un poco extraña aquella petición, pero finalmente acepto con la condición de que en el camino ella le contara lo sucedido, claramente Kagome no tuvo problema, Koga la tomo de la espalda y piernas y comenzó a correr en dirección a la nube, la cual parecía estar más expandida.

Kiseki estaba llegando al centro de la energía maligna, entre unas montañas desde más lejos se lograba divisar un palacio, Kiseki estuvo seguro que dentro estaba la fuente del problema, comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, al principio no se avecinaba ninguna clase de dificultad, pero pronto comenzaron a salir unos ogros, espíritus y demás demonios de diferentes especies, Kiseki comenzó a acabar uno a uno con ellos, aunque desafortunadamente eran demasiados, pero aquel obstáculo no lo detuvo. Kiseki continuo luchando, hasta que escucho el grito de una niña, se dirigió hasta el punto lo más rápido que pudo. Kiseki encontró a Rin botada en el suelo a punto de ser devorada por una serpiente gigantesca, Kiseki se abalanza contra Rin tomándola y logrando sacarla de aquel apuro para luego con un salto golpear a la criatura y con sus garras destruirla, luego de esto Kiseki concentra toda su atención en la pequeña que acababa de salvar.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Si mal no recuerdo, tú te encontrabas con el hermano de Inuyasha- dijo agachándose para preguntarle.

-¿Con el señor Sesshomaru?- Kiseki asintió y de los arbustos sale repentinamente Jaken, el cual ataca con su báculo a Kiseki.

-¡Toma!- le grita Jaken, Kiseki alcanza a saltar sin antes tomar a Rin consigo para ayudarla, Jaken vuelve a atacar a Kiseki, cuando detrás de él sale Sesshomaru.

-Jaken, ya basta.- Dice sin mayor cambio en su voz.

-Pero amo bonito, es ese tipo del otro día ¡Está tratando de dañar a Rin!- alega Jaken, mientras que Sesshomaru lo patea con el pie dejándole un chichón en su cabeza.

-Señor Jaken usted se equivoca, él me ha salvado – dice contenta indicando a Kiseki.

Sesshomaru no le dio mayor importancia al caso y se quedó mirando detenidamente a Kiseki, ambos se observaban con seriedad en sus ojos.

-Veo que al parecer era cierto que Naraku se encuentra en este lugar- dijo el youkai con sequedad.

-Lamento decirte que aún lo estoy averiguando- Sesshomaru rio de forma sarcástica ante ese comentario.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con aquella mujer? ¿Acaso ya está muerta?

-Aunque te desagrade la idea, no lo está, pero ella no está aquí he decidido venir solo.

-¡Pero que atrevido eres! ¡Te crees demasiado poderoso, de seguro mi amo bonito te haría trisas en un segundo!- grito Jaken.

-Señor Jaken sea más educado- alego Rin.

Sesshomaru no hizo caso ante tanto comentario y continuo su camino, éste comenzó a avanzar, pero pronto se detuvo ya que de la tierra salió una especie de ogro gigante acompañado de otras criaturas, las cuales comenzaron a atacar, Sesshomaru las ataco, pero una de estas le lanzo un líquido extraño, el cual segundo después descubrió que era nada menos que ácido, el cual hizo trisas la pequeña armadura de Sesshomaru. Pronto la criatura comenzó a lanzar ácido por todas partes, Kiseki comenzó a cubrirse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Rin estaba desprotegida así que la tomo y comenzó a correr escapando del ácido. Hubo una gran confusión entre la pelea y los ataques de Kiseki y Sesshomaru, el ácido salía por todas partes haciendo trisas el suelo y los árboles, fue tanto el disturbio que al final Kiseki y Sesshomaru quedaron separados, aunque a Kiseki ahora lo acompañaba la pequeña Rin.

Inuyasha y el grupo continuaba avanzando en dirección en la que, en ese entonces, se encontraban Kiseki y Sesshomaru, cuando a un poco más de distancia divisan delante de ellos a Koga.

-¡Maldición, el maldito de Koga también se dirige hasta Naraku!- se queja el hanyou.

-Calma Inuyasha, mientras más gente tengamos de aliada mejor- dijo Miroku tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Jah! ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de ningún lobo.

-Inuyasha no es momento para prejuicios, su ayuda nos será útil- dice Kikyou, esto hace que Inuyasha guarde silencio, además no se atrevía a hablar con ella, se sentía extraño e incómodo luego que se dio cuenta que todo había sido un error, lo que no significa que no la apreciara, sin embargo, el comentario de Shii lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Es mi idea o al parecer Koga lleva a alguien con él?

-No, es verdad, lleva a alguien con él- afirmo Shippo.

-Adelantémonos para hablar con él- dijo Sango, así lo hicieron, pero Inuyasha lo hizo de mal humor, ya que según él no tenía nada que hablar con Koga.

-Es Kagome...- susurro Kikyou al haberse acercado un poco, claro esto despertó inmediatamente a Inuyasha.

-¡¿Kagome?!- pronuncio inmediatamente, ahora tubo ánimos para adelantarse de verdad y hablar con Koga. Esto no paso desadvertido para Kikyou.

-¡Koga!- lo llama Sango sobre Kirara, la cual se había adelantado hasta estar al lado del lobo, pero con su distancia guardada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Sango!- pronuncio con alegría Kagome.

-¡¿Señorita Kagome?! Pero que gusto, sin embargo… ¿Qué hace aquí? Y con Koga...- preguntaba Miroku sorprendido, pero Kagome no pudo responderle ya que Inuyasha se había adelantado y ahora corría junto a Koga, aunque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que a Koga nadie le gana en velocidad.

-¡Kagome! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué haces con Koga?!- dijo un poco molesto, Kagome sólo lo miro con cara de inocencia, aunque tampoco pudo responder ya que Koga se le adelanto.

-¡Vete de aquí bestia, Kagome viene conmigo!- gruño el lobo.

-¡Nadie te ha preguntado a ti lobo rabioso!- gruño el hanyou.

-Eh, chicos…De verdad creo que no es el mejor momento para estar discutiendo...- dijo Shii con suavidad.

-Tiene razón, Inuyasha, ya basta, debemos apresurarnos e ir con Naraku para detenerlo- dijo Kikyou con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé...- dijo volteando la mirada hacia el camino, no quiso continuar hablándole, sólo respondía con respuestas cortas y precisas.

-Kagome ¿Qué ha sucedido por qué estas con Koga?- preguntaba Shippo desde la cabeza de Kirara.

-Es una larga historia Shippo...

-¡Pues cuéntala, tenemos tiempo!- dijo Inuyasha secamente, estaba de mal humor sinceramente no le gustó la idea de que Kagome estuviera con Koga.

-¡Inuyasha!- dijo con severidad- He dicho que es una historia larga- repitió Kagome.

-¿Es larga o no le agrada el hecho de recordar lo sucedido señorita?- dijo sonriente el monje que había notado de mal humor a la chica. Kagome solo frunció el sello y se quedó callada.

-Kagome...- la llamo Kikyou, ante esta llamada todos pusieron especial atención, sobre todo Inuyasha.- ¿Dónde se encuentra Kiseki? Creí que debería estar contigo...

-¡No lo sé! – responde de aún más mal humor- ¡Pero ojala se haya caído de un precipicio, se lo hayan comido o lo hayan hecho mil pedacitos, porque cualquier cosa de esas será mucho mejor que con lo que se va a encontrar cuando me vea!- pequeños rayitos salían desde la frente de Kagome, estaba furiosa y todos lo notaron, ninguno querría estar en el puesto de Kiseki en esos segundos.

-Kagome... Creo que deberías calmarte...- dijo Koga rogando para que ella no se enfureciera igualmente con él.

-¿Kagome por qué estás tan enojada con Kiseki? No creo que haya hecho algo tan grave...- opina la exterminadora.

-¡¿Nada grave?! ¡Eso lo dices tú, a ver si no te dan ganas de matar a un hombre que te deja votada en el camino!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin entender Sango.

-¡Que Kiseki me ha dejado en el camino y se ha ido diciéndome que si quiero ir donde iba él que me consiguiera algo en que ir, porque él no me llevaría y se fue dejándome sola en pleno sendero! - Ante esta respuesta Inuyasha inevitablemente se largó a reír.

-¿De verdad te dejo botada en el camino?- decía entre risas el hanyou.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No es para reírse!-dijo de mal humor.

-Entonces sí lo hizo– siguió riéndose.

-Señorita si no le molesta responder ¿Qué es lo que sucedió para que él hiciera eso?- preguntó el monje.

-De verdad que Kiseki tiene un carácter fuerte- susurro Sango mientras.

-¡Le dije que fuéramos a ver que estaba pasando con esa energía maligna que seguramente era Naraku, él no quería ir, pero le insistí hasta que accedió, sin embargo, luego se atrevió a tomar la decisión de que sólo él iría y me dejo ahí botada, se marchó y ni siquiera le importo! - Decía con ira en su voz.

-No comprendo por qué te ha dejado ¿No te dio ninguna explicación?- preguntó Sango.

-Según él era peligroso que fuera, que no quería más problemas, que la última vez casi me matan y que de seguro me ocurriría algo malo si iba, que él no se arriesgaría y demás… ¡Luego se fue nada más!- Inuyasha volvió a reír.

-Estuvo bien que te haya dejado, al fin ese tarado hizo algo bien.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás de acuerdo con que me haya abandonado a mitad de camino?!

-Te he dicho que sí, sería mejor que te hubieras quedado donde te dejo- Kagome no le respondió, pero no le había agradado para nada lo que éste había dicho.

El camino siguió hasta que llegaron por fin hasta las montañas y, un poco más allá, se lograba divisar el palacio de Naraku.

-La energía maligna viene de ese palacio- dijo Kikyou.

-Ahora que estamos aquí esa energía se hizo más intensa, que clase de criatura se guarda en aquel lugar- Dijo Sango

-Lo que sea, me encargare de destrozarlo y luego iré por Naraku-Comenta Inuyasha con rencor en su voz.

-¡Es lo que crees bestia, yo seré quien atrape a Naraku, esta vez no se escapara!- dijo Koga.

Luego todos continuaron avanzando lo más rápido que les era posible, hasta que en un punto sintieron un gran estruendo, decidieron dirigirse al lugar para encontrarse con un gran demonio y Sesshomaru quien estaba a punto de acabar con él.

-¡Sesshomaru!- pronuncia con fuerza el hanyou.

En ese instante Sesshomaru acaba con aquel demonio, mientras Jaken celebraba la increíble hazaña de su amo. Luego éste se da cuenta de que era observado por el grupo.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué haces en este lugar?- preguntaba Inuyasha.

-¡Pero que poco respeto tienes! ¡Y será mejor que ya nos devuelvan a Rin!- grito Jaken.

-¿Rin? Nosotros no tenemos a la pequeña Rin...- Contestó Kagome.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Ese otro insolente que te acompañaba la otra vez se la ha llevado!

-¿Kiseki?

-¡Sí, ese mismo!

-¡Jaken! Ya vasta, ese tema se puede arreglar más tarde- luego Sesshomaru mira amenazadoramente a su hermano- Inuyasha te preguntare algo, más vale que seas capaz de responder- Inuyasha guardo silencio y presto atención- "¿Qué sabes acerca de este lugar?

-¿Qué sé... de este lugar?

-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta? Inuyasha eres una vergüenza ¿O acaso has creído que esta energía maligna la producía Naraku?- todos quedaron asombrados.- este poder sobre natural claramente no pertenece a este mundo.

-¿Cómo que no es de este mundo?

-¡¿Qué acaso estás sordo?!- grito Jaken.

-¿Inuyasha qué crees que estuvo haciendo Naraku en tanta ausencia? De seguro ese cobarde preparo algo que no te sea fácil detener, algo poderoso, claramente algo que no pertenezca a este mundo.

-¡Jah! De cualquier forma me encargare de derrotarlo- Sesshomaru rio sarcástico ante esta respuesta.

-Como sea… Sesshomaru, has dicho que viste a Kiseki ¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Kagome.

-¡Pero que irrespetuosa eres al hablarle así a mi amo! ¡Claro que lo vimos, se ha ido y se ha llevado a Rin con él!

-Pero... ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

-¡Y yo que voy a saber!

-Cierra la boca Jaken, es mejor que se la haya llevado, de otra forma la hubiesen matado- luego se dio vuelta y siguió caminando- vámonos Jaken, hay que encontrar a ese sujeto y a Naraku.

-¡Espera Sesshomaru!- En ese mismo momento, que estaban cerca del palacio, comienza a temblar y a escucharse una risa malévola, la que obviamente pertenecía a la de Naraku.

-¿Que está ocurriendo?- preguntaba Shii y Shippo a misma voz.

-¡Es Naraku!- grito Kikyou.

-Kukuku... Bien, sabía que llegarían todos hasta este punto kukuku… Les di posibilidades para que huyeran (En ese momento Rin y Kiseki igual escuchaban) Ahora deberán enfrentar mi furia kukuku... Ya no hay escapatoria...- dijo por último, luego de dicho esto, el suelo comenzó a temblar con más intensidad, haciendo que algunos se llegaran incluso a caer, luego comenzó a levantarse el suelo y de éste a salir grandes raíces.

Del suelo comenzaron a salir grandes ramas, gigantescas, lo que ocasionó que tuvieran que correr, por lo tanto causo la separación de todos, comenzaron a salir millones de grandes ramas al rededor del palacio, mejor dicho alrededor de aquel huevo de energía. Las ramas estaban a gran altura, cuando el suelo parecía elevarse, elevando a los personajes con él. Comenzaron a tomar gran altura, al parecer estaba creciendo un gran árbol, el cual por dentro tenía un centenar de cuevas donde podías perderte con extrema facilidad. La corteza crecía sin remedio alguno dejándolos encerrados de a poco dentro de este gran árbol, la altura crecía cada vez más mientras el gran huevo se incrementaba de poder y tamaño, Naraku reía con satisfacción al ver que sus planes parecían funcionar con gran éxito. El gran árbol estuvo completo junto a sus separados personajes dentro de él.

-¿Que es este lugar señor Kiseki?- preguntaba la pequeña Rin, mientras Kiseki pateaba las paredes para lograr salir de él.

-No lo sé ¡Maldición! Fue una trampa ¡Ese imbécil, juro que me las paga!- gritaba Kiseki.

Rin miro hacia su derecha viendo un camino ligeramente oscuro, luego llamo a Kiseki y se lo apunto con uno de sus dedos.

-Ahí hay un camino, quizás debamos seguirlo y buscar al señor Sesshomaru o a alguno de sus amigos señor Kiseki- Kiseki mira el camino y decide seguir por él como lo recomendó Rin.

-Rin...- ella levanto la mirada para ver qué es lo que quería.- ¿Por qué me dices señor…?

Inuyasha había quedado separado junto con Kikyou, claramente su incomodidad estaba al límite, Inuyasha sólo caminaba por los ductos tratando de no mirarla ni de hablarle, pero claramente Kikyou notó esta evasiva de parte de él.

-¿Inuyasha…?- susurro ella.

-¿Mmm…?- respondió sin interés mientras continuaba su camino.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Que sucede? Nada ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- respondió sin dejar de caminar.

-Inuyasha quiero que me digas que sucede.

-No sucede nada, no sé qué te sucede a ti...- dijo un poco de mal humor.

-¡Inuyasha basta!- grito al fin Kikyou quien estaba harta con las evasivas del hanyou, Inuyasha se volteó al ver que Kikyou estaba hablando de verdad, ambos se habían detenido.

-Inuyasha... Dímelo... Si no me lo dices, no lo creeré- susurro Kikyou con tristeza en sus ojos, Inuyasha se sorprendió, al parecer Kikyou ya se imaginaba que era lo que ocurría con él, pero aun así el siguió negando.

-No te entiendo, no sé que es lo que quieres que te diga...- dijo suave sabiendo que era mentira.

-¡Mentiroso!... ¿Crees que soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta? ¿Crees eso? Pues no lo soy Inuyasha. Me doy cuenta perfectamente de las cosas– Guardo pausa mientras él la miraba con tristeza- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que ya no me hablas, no me miras, no me tocas, no te me acercas...? ¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dices y se acabó? ¿Por qué mientes Inuyasha?- Lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Kik…you..- susurro éste sorprendido de verla así.

-¡Dímelo! ¡Ten el valor de decirme que ya no me quieres Inuyasha! ¡Dímelo!-le grito a toda voz, luego reino el silencio entre ambos, sólo estaba el silencio, él era su única compañía.

-Kikyou, yo ya no te quiero...- susurro Inuyasha, quien había entendido que lo mejor era decírselo, sí, era lo mejor para él y para Kikyou, porque como fuese, Inuyasha no quería que ésta sufriera, no podía dejar que sufriera y, como era ella misma quien le pedía que se lo confesara, éste accedió antes de causarle aún más daño a la persona que alguna vez había amado más que a su propia vida, sin embargo, aun así las lágrimas de Kikyou se volvieron más intensas.

-Al fin puedo sentir cierta parte de lo que sintió Kagome...- dijo Kikyou, Inuyasha sólo la escuchaba- Sólo que tú no me has dicho cosas horrible para que me vaya ¿No? Pero aun así duele, duele saber que la persona que amas se equivocó contigo, que todo fue un error...

-Kikyou, no es así yo...- no pudo concluir.

-Por favor Inuyasha, no mientas, no me mientas a mí. Miéntele a Kagome, miéntele a tus amigos, a las personas, pero por favor no me mientas a mí, me duele, me duele mucho cuando me mientes y más si me mientes de esa manera… De cualquier forma, quiero que sepas que no te odio, no puedo hacerlo, aún te amo, sólo quiero que me respondas algo...- dijo Kikyou mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué cosa Kikyou?

-¿De verdad amas a Kagome…? ¿De verdad la quieres? ¿Estas verdaderamente seguro de que no es un capricho ni algo momentáneo? Porque si es así, te digo que Kagome no merece algo como eso, no se lo merece...

-No Kikyou, sinceramente yo la quiero, la quiero más que a mi vida, no es un capricho, esto no es momentáneo, no lo es... De verdad, yo la quiero...

-Entonces díselo... díselo Inuyasha, y no la pierdas, porque a veces las cosas no son como uno las quiere- Inuyasha la miro con un poco de sorpresa- pero quiero advertirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa…?- dijo un poco serio.

-Quizás no se te haga tan fácil recuperarla Inuyasha...- Inuyasha la miro extrañado- Recuerda, ahora en la vida de Kagome existe Kiseki, alguien que antiguamente no existía en su vida y que jamás hubiera conocido si no fuera por el error que cometiste... pero no hay vuelta atrás, Kiseki no es una mala persona, aunque, es cierto, guarda muchos secretos, es algo que no se puede negar- Inuyasha solo la miraba con suma atención- Inuyasha, debemos continuar, supongo que ahora aclarado todo no me evitaras más, yo sé claramente tus sentimientos, no hay necesidad de fingir más -luego siguió caminando, él la siguió.

-Monje Miroku ¿Qué ha sido todo lo ocurrido?- preguntaba Kagome mientras caminaban, con Sango, Shii, Shippo, Koga y Kirara.

-No lo sé, pero creo que ha sido la fuerza fuera de este mundo que menciono Sesshomaru- respondió el monje.

-Estamos como al interior de un gran árbol- dijo Shii contemplándolo todo.

-Es verdad, es un gran árbol con muchos huecos en su tronco...- dijo Shippo.

-Seguramente debe haber una habitación central donde se encuentre la fuente de poder.- Dijo la exterminadora.

-Pues no nos queda más que encontrar aquel lugar y destruirlo- dijo el lobo.

-Creo que antes deberíamos encontrar a los demás- Interrumpe Kagome.

-Eso es cierto- Apoyó la exterminadora.

Siguieron caminando, cuando de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta cayeron en un gran hoyo, el cual era bastante profundo, ya que comenzaron a caer sin llegar a un final y, desafortunadamente, dentro de aquel hoyo habían más agujeros, en uno de los cuales Kagome, tuvo la mala fortuna de caer y llegar a parar a quizás donde, mientras los otros al fin lograron encontrar el final del túnel cayendo en algo sumamente pegajoso.

-¡¿Que rayos es esto?!- decía Sango.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Kagome!- grito Koga.

-Creo que ya no será posible, tendremos que simplemente buscarla- dijo Miroku apuntando al hueco por donde habían caído, que en ese momento se estaba cerrando.

Kiseki seguía su camino con Rin cuando a unos metros divisaron a Jaken.

-¡Señor Jaken!- grito Rin corriendo en ese mismo instante a abrasarlo.

-¡¿Dónde demonio te había metido niña?!- le grito él.

-El señor Kiseki nuevamente me salvo la vida ¿Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru?- pregunto enseguida la chica.

-No lo sé... Estoy buscándolo- dijo casi en llantos.

-Vaya, no eres tan rudo sin ese tipo ¿Eh?- dijo Kiseki.

-¡Cállate no te atrevas a hablar así del amo Sesshomaru!- le grito el otro, luego todos guardaron silencio ya que habían escuchado unos gritos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto exaltado Kiseki.

-Ah no lo sé, debe estarse muriendo uno de los amigos del odioso de Inuyasha- dijo Jaken con gusto amargo.

-¡¿Inuyasha está aquí?!

-¡¿Que acaso estas sordo?!

-Señor Jaken sea más respetuoso.

Mientras Rin y Jaken seguían discutiendo Kiseki los deja y corre hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, que al parecer estaban dentro de las paredes y bajaban con gran intensidad. Kiseki comenzó a seguirlos a toda velocidad hasta que a unos metros de distancia vio caer a Kagome, por supuesto éste quedo sorprendido, pero pronto corrió a ayudarla, ya que las extrañas raíces comenzaron a tirarla de apoco y trataban de introducirla en la corteza, Kagome hacia esfuerzos para detenerlas, pero era inútil, ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para eso. Fue en aquel momento en que llegó Kiseki, quien la tomo de brazos y manos para ayudarla a salir, cortando a su vez con sus garras aquellas raíces, las cuales parecían tener vida propia. Hasta que finalmente logro sacarla de aquel lugar. Kagome ya podía respirar a salvo. Kiseki la tomo fuertemente de los hombros, parecía bastante enojado por su aspecto.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Por qué te vienes a meter a este lugar?!- le gruño con fuerzas.

-¡No me grites! ¡Yo debería ser la que te esté gritando en este momento!- se quejó ella.

-¡No, soy yo el que te está gritando! ¡¿Me entiendes niña?! ¡Te dije que te quedaras! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacer caso por una vez en tu vida?!

-¡Tú dijiste que simplemente no me llevarías, dijiste que si quería venir me consiguiera como venir!

-¡Sí, pero claramente eso era como decir que no podías venir! ¡Cualquiera con el mínimo de cerebro se daría cuenta!- Grito. Kagome sólo frunció el ceño- ¡¿Quién fue el estúpido que te trajo?!

-Koga...- susurro.

-¡Debí imaginármelo! Y de seguro Inuyasha los acompañaba ¿No?- dijo enojado, Kagome no contesto, ya que aquello era cierto- ¡Claro! ¡Era predecible, ese tonto no es capaz de razonar!

-¡Basta!- dice zafándose de él y poniéndose de pie- ¡¿Cuál es el bendito problema con que haya venido?!

-¿Qué todavía no entiendes? ¡Es peligroso! P.E.L.I.G.R.O.S.O ¡Que se te grabe en la cabeza!- le señala la cabeza- ¡Casi te matan de nuevo, si no aparezco quizás qué te hubiera pasado!

-Bien, es peligroso, pero no debería importarte si me ocurre algo o no, hace unos meses atrás no te importaba mucho ¿Por qué ahora sí?- Kiseki se quedó mudo y continuo caminando- ¡¿Y simplemente me ignoras?!- grita Kagome avanzando a su mismo paso.

-Ya te lo dije una vez, no tengo por qué volver a repetírtelo niña- dijo de más mal humor que antes.

-¡No recuerdo que me lo hayas dicho, no entiendo cuál es la diferencia de ahora y antes, quiero que me lo expliques!

-¡¿Por qué todo lo haces complicado?! ¡Simplemente debiste quedarte donde te deje!

-¡No, por ningún motivo me quedaría en ese lugar y, ahora quiero que me respondas!

-¡¿Qué quieres que te responda?!

-De qué te pasa ¡¿Por qué te preocupa tanto si me ocurre algo o no?! ¡Antes no eras así!- Kiseki paro de golpe, Kagome lo imito.

-Porque no quiero que te pase nada ¿Bien? No quiero que te hagan daño Kagome, no quiero. Tengo miedo de no estar ahí para protegerte ¿Te cabe en la cabeza? Eso es lo que ocurre, me da miedo que mueras, me da miedo perderte... ¿Contenta ahora?

-No… No lo estoy, porque dices eso ¿Qué es lo que cambio que ahora te preocupas tanto por mí? Me sé cuidar bien- le pregunto sujetándole el brazo para que no avanzara.

-Yo ya te lo dije hace unos días ¿O qué, ya no recuerdas?

-¡Sinceramente no! No sé de qué me hablas...

-Ah entonces quieres que te lo repita ¿Eh?- dijo de aun más mal humor.

-Sería lo correcto si no entiendo que te ocurre...- dijo un poco más calmada.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Porque me enamore de ti niña tonta!- le grito- ¿Satisfecha? ¡Ahora apúrate que quiero encontrar el centro de este estúpido lugar para poder salir de una vez por todas de aquí!- siguió caminando.

Kagome no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir, no podía ¿Qué se había enamorado? ¿Y aun así sigue como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera dicho nada? ¿O era un cara dura? Al parecer no le importaba mucho lo que opinara Kagome de esa situación.

-¡¿Vas a venir o te quedaras parada como tonta?!-le grito desde más adelante.

-¡Eh! Sí, ya voy…- Kagome corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Apúrate no tenemos todo el día...- Kagome al fin llego junto a él y ambos siguieron caminando como si nada.

**Capítulo 55:**** Revelaciones.**

Kagome y Kiseki continuaban caminando, aunque igualmente ella se encontraba bastante fuera de sí por lo sucedido hace un rato con su acompañante, estaba bastante confundida, por ella misma al no saber decir nada y por la reacción de él que al parecer no le había importado para nada que ella supiera o no lo que el sentía por ella. Estaba asombrada, realmente los sentimientos de Kiseki hacia ella habían sido una completa extravagancia "Del odio al amor" se podría decir, ya que en un principio Kiseki era quien no la soportaba ni podía verla y, ahora era él quien le decía que se había enamorado. Rabia comenzó a acumularse dentro de Kagome a medida que meditaba lo sucedido. Al chico no le había importado nada, no le importó qué pensaría ella, ni siquiera fue capaz de sentarse a conversar el tema con ella, sólo siguió su camino como si aquello fuera cosa de todos los días, no le había importado en lo más mínimo, había sido tan frio, ni siquiera un abrazo ¡Nada! Todo había sido a gritos para luego continuar con más gritos seguidos de un tétrico silencio. De verdad que ese chico era un gran mar de sorpresas.

De repente, Kiseki se detuvo al ver que hacia ellos caminaban Kikyou e Inuyasha.

-¿Esos no son Kikyou e Inuyasha?- pregunto Kagome, pero Kiseki no respondió y siguió caminando con seriedad.

-¿Sólo están ustedes? ¿Dónde están Sango, Miroku y los demás?- pregunto desprevenido Inuyasha cuando ya estuvieron a una distancia de un metro, todos frente a otro camino que aún no habían explorado.

-¿Que le hiciste?- dijo Kiseki con seriedad mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, Kagome había encontrado bastante fuera de lugar aquella pregunta, luego miro a Kikyou quien al parecer estaba igual de sorprendida que ella.

Inuyasha miro con igual seriedad a Kiseki, no comprendía que le ocurría, pero al juzgar por aspecto se podía notar que no parecía muy contento y que algo le molestaba severamente.

-¡Te pregunte algo, responde!- esta vez el volumen de la voz fue aumentando- ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!

-¡No tengo la mínima idea de lo que me hablas!-

-¡¿Que mierda le hiciste a Kikyou?!- Todos quedaron en shock, especialmente Inuyasha y la ya nombrada Kikyou ¿Cómo se había enterado? Mientras que por otro lado Kagome no sabía cómo interpretar la actitud de Kiseki.

-¡¿Por qué preguntas esa estupidez?!

-No es necesario que finjas- dijo burlón- Puedo notar perfectamente que ella estuvo llorando.

El ambiente estaba realmente tenso, Inuyasha no sabía que responderle, mientras la exaltación de Kikyou ante las palabras de Kiseki no terminaba. Kagome miro a Kikyou, pero ella definitivamente no pudo notar si había estado llorando, la veía normal, sin embargo, Kiseki no la veía así.

-¡Respóndeme!- le grito Kiseki.

Inuyasha guardaba silencio, no estaba dispuesto a tener que contarle su vida personal a una persona en la que no confiaba, y más, una persona que ahora se había transformado en un enemigo.

-¡Responde!

-¡No lo haré, no tengo razón para hablarte sobre mi vida!

Kiseki apretó los puños- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kikyou?!

-¡No te incumbe!

-¡Te equivocas, porque a diferencia de ti a mi si me importa lo que le pase a Kikyou! (Panda- Narcisista por excelencia) Kiseki e Inuyasha se veían fijamente, en aquel momento ambos se odiaban y descuartizaban con la mirada, el ambiente estaba tenso, demasiado. Fue en aquel momento cuando Kikyou vio que el problema seguramente pasaría a mayores, ya que ellos dos siguieron discutiendo de la misma manera. Kiseki estaba a punto de avanzar para golpear a Inuyasha cuando Kikyou se acerca repentinamente, lo toma del brazo para que se fuese un poco para el lado de ella y así ella pudiera decirle algo al oído. Luego de este corto momento entre Kikyou y Kiseki, el youkai se tranquilizó, pero aun así miraba con seriedad a Inuyasha. Finalmente todos siguieron caminando por el nuevo camino.

Inuyasha y Kagome llevaban la delantera caminando un poco más a prisa que Kikyou y Kiseki, ambas parejas se encontraban a cierta distancia, la cual no era muy lejana, pero era la suficiente para que no escucharan que es lo que hablaba cada cual. Kiseki caminaba con suma calma, sin importarle mucho que estuvieran en peligro constante por las trampas de Naraku.

_Recordó…_

_Kikyou se acercó a Kiseki tomándolo del brazo para empujarlo para sí y decirle algo al oído._

-_Yo te lo diré, sólo quiero que te calmes...- susurro Kikyou, sin que los demás pudieran oír._

-Bien, dime que ocurrió- dijo con suavidad Kiseki a medida que caminaban – Me tranquilice sólo porque tú me lo pediste ¿Lo sabes no?- ella asiente.

-Paso lo que tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano aquello ocurriría y yo lo sabía muy bien, no es culpa de Inuyasha, Kiseki.

-Te refieres a...- Kiseki ya sabía perfectamente de que le hablaba Kikyou.

-Sí, Inuyasha me dijo que aún quiere a Kagome... Que aún la ama...- Kiseki no supo qué responderle, claramente éste sabía que aquello le dolía demasiado a la joven, no quería dañarla más de lo que estaba, aunque no tuvo que hablar, ya que ella continuo la conversación- ¿Sabes algo...? Sinceramente creo que yo debería odiarte- dijo sin ningún cambio o enojo en su voz.

-¿Odiarme...? ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó mientras ella sonreía levemente.

-Porque claramente, Kiseki, tú eres el culpable de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta de que todavía la quería y que ya no se la sacaría jamás de la cabeza, si tú no hubieras aparecido, Inuyasha jamás se hubiera percatado de quien estaba enamorado realmente... Tu hiciste que él se diera cuenta...- Todo esto lo dijo sin el más mínimo síntoma de enojo o rencor, ella lo decía con toda naturalidad. Kiseki la miro un poco triste al darse cuenta que ciertamente ella tenía razón y al parecer todo había sido su culpa, y por él ella estaba tan triste, pero Kikyou lo miro y le sonrió abiertamente- Y aún con todo eso, creo que en vez de odiarte te has transformado en una persona muy importante para mi- Kiseki se sorprendió y a la vez le sonrió.

-Siento si te hice daño- dijo suave.

-No, creo que ha sido lo mejor, además, si tu no hubieras aparecido en la vida de Kagome yo jamás te hubiera conocido y eso sí sería un grave error en mi vida.

-También me agrado conocerte Kikyou.

-¿Y qué ocurre contigo Kiseki?

-¿Qué?- no comprendió lo que le quiso decir.

-¿Que ocurre con tus sentimientos ahora que sabes que Inuyasha aún quiere a Kagome y que seguramente hará todo para recuperarla?- le preguntó, él miro en otra dirección un poco frio.

-No me importa, puede hacer lo que quiera, yo sólo quiero encontrar las joyas e irme lo más rápido que pueda... Sólo quiero eso...

-No mientas, sí te importa, tú quieres a Kagome, lo sé bien, no tienes que decírmelo, sí algo sé de ti es a reconocer lo que sientes... No lo niegues.

-No lo he negado, ella lo sabe, yo se lo dije...

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y qué te respondió?

-Bueno, no fue en una conversación pasiva, más bien fue entre gritos, estaba enojado, sólo se lo grite, seguí caminando y luego la llame para que no se quedara parada porque había mucho camino que seguir, pero ella ya lo sabe… Y sinceramente no me interesa que piense al respecto.

-Francamente no creo que haya sido la mejor manera...- tomo pausa- ¿Cómo que no te importa? ¿Por qué mientes?

-Da igual Kikyou, me importe o no me importe, algo así no puede ser...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso, que no puede ser, yo no debería haberme enamorado de esa niña, no debía, ahora no espero nada y aunque por extravagante razón ella llegase a sentir lo mismo, aquello no podría ser... Yo no podría estar con ella- dijo serio.

-¿Por qué? Aquello no tiene sentido Kiseki.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Kikyou, aquella es la razón por la que no me entiendes... Es seguro que no vas a entender lo que te voy a decir, pero... Yo no puedo amar a nadie, no puedo, mas bien, no debo... Debo evitar aquello como sea, renegarlo, borrarlo… Para mí, aquello no está permitido, no lo está...

-¿De qué estas escapando? ¿Por qué dices aquello? Además dices que sólo quieres recolectar las joyas e irte tan rápido como puedas ¿Por qué? ¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿No crees que Kagome se sentirá mal porque te vas?

-No, no lo creo, el día que me vaya, sólo me iré, no me despediré, no haré nada...

-No creo que sea el mejor acto de tu parte.

-Lamento decirte que sí lo es, lo mejor que puedo hacer es irme, irme como si nunca hubiera existido, como si nunca me hubiesen conocido, eso es lo mejor y, aunque quizás nunca sepas por qué, de verdad me lo agradecerías.

-¿De verdad nunca me contaras el secreto que guardas, no es cierto?

-Quizás algún día lo haga... Hagamos un trato, el día que tu estés pronto a perecer yo te contare ¿Está bien?

-¿Y cómo te encontrare?- dijo sarcástica.

-Yo sé que lo harás... Y puede que yo sea el que te encuentre a ti- le sonrió.

-Trato...

-Trato...

Más adelante aún se encontraban caminando Inuyasha y Kagome, ésta última parecía de muy mal humor, mirando de reojos hacia atrás.

-Pareces de mal humor- dijo suave Inuyasha.

-No, no lo estoy –contestó sin ganas.

-Sí, y vaya que sí lo estás.

-Es sólo que ¡Uy! Es que de verdad él me hace enfadar.

-¿Quién? ¿Kiseki? ¿Aún estás enfadada porque te dejo en el camino?

-No, no es eso…- Volteo la mirada.

-¿Qué es?

-Es solo que ¡Uy! ¡Es sólo que definitivamente no lo entiendo, me dice una cosa, luego actúa como si nada y luego hace una cosa totalmente diferente a lo que me quiso decir!... Simplemente no lo entiendo ¡Es sólo un cínico!

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Nada, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera le importo…

-Si no me dices que te dijo no te puedo entender

-¡No hay nada que entender, porque a él no le importó!- está última palabra la grito de una forma más amplia, ya que de un momento a otro Inuyasha y Kagome al avanzar y hacer contacto con el suelo caen inmediatamente y, además de sus gritos, se escuchó un gran estruendo, más otros gritos.

-¡Auch! Eso me dolió- decía Kagome sobándose atrás.

-Le aseguro que a mí me ha dolido aún más señorita Kagome- decía Miroku que se encontraba debajo de ella.

-¡Monje Miroku!

-¡Kagome!- grito Koga quien se encontraba aplastado por el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

-¡¿Tu también?!- grito Inuyasha.

-¡¿Podrían pararse por favor?! ¡Me aplastan!- gritaba Shii.

Fue en aquel momento en que Kagome e Inuyasha habían comprendido que habían caído sobre Shii, Koga y Miroku. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie, claro Kagome con ayuda de Sango y Shippo, quienes a su suerte no fueron utilizados como colchonetas.

-¡¿Están bien?!- gritaba Kiseki desde el gran hoyo que habrían abierto los dos personajes.

-¡Señor Kiseki!- dijo alegre Rin que se encontraba con ellos.

-¡Rin! ¿Qué haces ahí?

-El señor Jaken y yo decidimos ir con ellos mientras buscamos al señor Sesshomaru.

-¡Si, y cuando lo encontremos él te dará una paliza!- gritaba Jaken a Kiseki, éste sólo desviaba la vista no pudiendo creer que tuviera que soportar a ese enano verde.

-¿Qué hay arriba?- preguntaba Sango.

-Sólo camino...- dijo Kiseki.

-Tal vez deberíamos subir, llevamos bastante tiempo dando vueltas aquí y aún no encontramos nada- dijo Shii.

-Es buena idea- respondió el monje.

Luego Koga tomo a Kagome y, dando un brinco, se encontró dónde estaba Kiseki y Kikyou. Sango se subió a Kirara junto al monje Miroku y Rin, mientras que Jaken se sujetó de una pata de la gata e Inuyasha tomo a Shii y brinco.

-¿Han visto algo extraño en este lugar?- pregunto Koga.

-No, en verdad no, aparte de que estamos en un árbol gigantesco y que las raíces absorben gente... nada.-respondió irónico Kiseki.

Luego el grupo siguió caminado por bastante tiempo más sin encontrar absolutamente nada, dando vueltas por todos los rincones bajando subiendo, hasta que al fin algo extraño ocurrió.

Se encontraban caminando cuando una extraña masa negra y babosa apareció frente a ellos, Inuyasha inmediatamente saco su espada mientras que Koga se lanzó instantáneamente a lanzarle patadas. Todos estuvieron un gran tiempo tratando de eliminar aquella masa negra sin logran el éxito, fue en aquel punto en que aquella masa ataco severamente a Koga, lanzándolo contra los muros una y otra vez, fue tan grande el impacto que Koga quedo fuera de lugar, débil sin poder volver a luchar.

Luego aquella masa esquivaba las flechas con facilidad, ya que las atravesaban sin poder hacerle nada y el hiraikotzu tampoco funciono. Miroku intento usar su kazaana, pero insectos de Naraku aparecieron y se lo impidieron, Kiseki hacia su ataque típico que igualmente no servía para nada e Inuyasha daba golpes con su espada. Fue en aquel momento en que Inuyasha se preparó para lanzar un viento cortante, el cual le fue impedido, ya que un poco de aquella masa cubrió completamente la hoja de la espada, Inuyasha comienza a moverla para todas direcciones para poder deshacerse del extraño. La masa se retiró rápidamente, pero por desgracia la Tetsusaiga había perdido sus poderes, el extravagante ser había hecho algo extraño para que Inuyasha no pudiera utilizar la espada.

-¡Ah!- grita Kagome que se da cuenta que tiene un pequeño trozo del ser en su pie. Esta vez es Shippo quien se adelanta y lanza un poco de su fuego mágico, logrando deshacerse de ella.

-¡Eso es!- grito Sango.

-¡¿Que?!- dicen todos.

-¡El fuego, aquel trozo de su cuerpo que Shippo derroto, lo hizo por el fuego! ¡Seguro que el fuego es capaz de destruir a esta cosa!- grito la exterminadora.

-Si es así entonces...-dijo Shippo mientras se adelantaba para lanzar su fuego mágico, pero esta vez no funciono para nada.

-¡Tonto!- grito Inuyasha, es obvio que ahora no te funcionara, el anterior era pequeño, este es demasiado grande.

-¡¿Entonces que haremos?!- chillaba Shippo.

-¡Si de fuego se trata, yo soy el indicado!- Alardeó Jaken alzando el báculo de dos cabezas, avanzo un poco para exterminar a la criatura, pero en un sorpresivo ataque por parte de ella le arrebata de las manos el báculo, succionándolo dentro de su pegajoso sistema- ¡Ahh!- chillo Jaken de la sorpresa- ¡No puede ser me lo haya arrebatado!

-Señor Jaken- dijo con tristeza Rin.

-Maldición ¿Ahora que haremos?- dijo el monje con nerviosismo. Mientras que Kiseki tenía una reacción totalmente distinta, algo similar a la rabia se podría decir, sus ojos estaban tapados con su cabello formándose una gran sombra en su rostro mientras apretaba los puños, aunque nadie noto esto excepto la persona menos indicada, Shii, ella lo había notado, ésta se acercó minuciosamente para hablarle al oído.

-¿No harás nada? ¿Dejaras que se mueran? ¿No harás absolutamente nada?- le hablo con voz irónica.

-Cállate...- susurro éste.

La masa se preparaba para atacarlos con furia y, al ver que no podían hacer absolutamente nada, todos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas (Kirara llevaba al lastimado Koga). Corrieron lo más que pudieron por el gran corredor que era totalmente directo, no encontraron ningún otro camino por donde escapar, tuvieron que seguir hasta que un obstáculo se les cruzo en el medio, el camino había llegado a su fin, no podían avanzar más, habían quedado totalmente atrapados entre paredes y su atacante, quien se podía oír perfectamente acercándose a ellos.

-¡Estamos atrapados!- grito Shii.

-¡Maldición, si tan solo pudiera caminar bien!- dijo Koga.

-Lamento decirlo, pero no serviría de nada, lo único que necesitamos no lo tenemos, fuego...- le aclaro la exterminadora.

-¡Vamos a morir!- chillo Shippo.

-Se acerca –susurro Kikyou.

-¡No me importa! ¡Yo no me resignare a morir en este lugar y aún menos sin haber aniquilado a Naraku!- grito Inuyasha adelantándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque, alerta con su espada, aun sabiendo que ésta había perdido sus valiosos poderes- ¡Derrotare a esta cosa sea como sea!

-¡No seas tonto Inuyasha! ¡No lograras nada con eso y lo sabes!- le grito el monje tratando de persuadirlo a que no cometiera una locura.

-¡No me quedare sin hacer nada!- respondió severamente.

Kiseki miro a Kagome, la cual se encontraba con una cara bastante triste y sin ánimos, casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Que te ocurre?- le preguntó éste que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

-Es sólo que...- respondió con suma tristeza- No creí que esto terminaría de esta manera, no pensé que hasta aquí llegaría todo...

-¡Pero que tonterías dices, claro que saldremos de esta!

-... Sólo hubiera deseado ver por última vez a mi mama, a Souta y al abuelo...- respondió ella bajando la mirada como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Kiseki le dijo.

Ante las palabras tan desanimadas de Kagome, el chico se frustro, Kagome estaba creyendo que moriría en aquel lugar y eso él no lo permitiría. Kiseki se adelantó y la tomo fuerte de ambos brazos.

-¡Escúchame bien Kagome! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso! ¿Me oyes? No vuelvas a repetirlo, te prometo que volverás a ver a tu mama, a tu hermano y a tu abuelo, te prometo que luego de todo esto te iras a tu época, seguirás estudiando, harás tu vida, te casaras, tendrás hijos y que te morirás algún día ¡Pero no aquí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Eso no ocurrirá aquí! ¡Te lo juro! ¡Te lo juro!- Luego la soltó y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha un poco molesto, todos habían quedado sumamente extrañados con el comportamiento de Kiseki, Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida, pero debió reconocer que le agrado que el chico se preocupara tanto por ella- Inuyasha aléjate de aquí- dijo con firmeza.

-¿Estás loco? ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! ¡Claramente aquí el que tiene más posibilidades de derrotar a esa cosa soy yo, no creo que puedas hacer nada!

-¡Sólo vete de aquí!- le grito éste, todos escuchaban atentamente lo que ocurría y, al igual, nadie sabía lo que tenía pensado Kiseki.

-¡No lo hare! ¡Yo acabare con ese demonio, no dejare que Naraku me derrote!

-¡Maldición!- dijo para si Kiseki con un grito, estaba furioso- ¡Yo te lo advertí!- le grito, luego lo tomo por los hombros- ¡Quítatelo! – le dijo jalándole la parte de arriba de su traje rojo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Para qué quieres que me lo quite?!

-¡Sólo hazlo! – le grito mientras seguía tirándolo, hasta que al fin logro sacárselo. Luego se dirigió hacia los demás y les tiro el traje de Inuyasha.

-¡Traten de cubrirse con el! Miroku, has un campo de energía para ustedes.

-¿Qué harás?- le pregunta éste, pero Kiseki no responde y se da media vuelta, aunque no avanza más-"Quiero que quede claro que esto no lo hago por mí"-dijo dándoles la espalda, luego le habló a Inuyasha- ¡Quítate de ahí, aún queda tiempo!- Inuyasha no se movía, ni siquiera se dignó a contestar- ¡Inuyasha quítate no hay tiempo!- dijo al escuchar que el demonio ya venía demasiado cerca- ¡Inuyasha!- grito nuevamente al ya divisar al demonio que se acercaba.

-¡Ven y te matare!- le grito Inuyasha al demonio.

-¡Inuyasha quítate!- pero éste no hizo caso y se quedó en su lugar, la criatura ya estaba cerca de Inuyasha, estaba a unos diez metros y continuo avanzando con velocidad- ¡Maldición!- Kiseki supo que ya no había tiempo para esperar y corrió en dirección a Inuyasha, la criatura ya estaba a cinco metros de él, Kiseki llego con Inuyasha, pero no de la forma normal, sino que dio un impulso para saltar hacia su espada haciendo que Inuyasha se fuera un poco hacia abajo con el impulso, Kiseki salto desde él hacia el demonio, cruza sus brazos sobre su rostro como si se lo estuviera tapando, apretó los puños, estira los brazos con potencia y de sus manos sale una gran ráfaga de fuego.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Inuyasha, que no podía creerlo, luego corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia Miroku y los demás para protegerse del fuego, ya que el fuego que salió de Kiseki no fue poco, sino que fue realmente contundente. El fuego cubrió toda la habitación, cada rincón estaba totalmente cubierto por el fuego que Kiseki había creado con sus manos. Todos estaban sorprendidos, nadie se había percatado antes que Kiseki tenía aquel poder. Luego que el fuego ceso, aquella criatura había dejado de existir por completo, no quedo ni un sólo rastro de ella.

-¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!- grito Inuyasha, mientras Kiseki cerraba los puños.

-¿Qué importa? Nos salvamos ¿No?- dijo irónicamente.

-¡Es cierto, a mí no me interesa como fue que lo hizo, sólo que gracias a eso nos salvamos!- chillaba Shippo.

-¿Lo aprendiste hace poco?- preguntó confundida Kagome.

-¡¿Hace poco?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!- chillo Jaken- Aquello no se puede aprender hace poco y aun así controlarlo tan bien, este sujeto controla perfectamente el fuego- todos dirigieron la mirada hacia Kiseki totalmente sorprendidos- ... Pero aun así es un completo desconsiderado- dijo recogiendo su báculo que estaba en el suelo- Hubieras hecho aquel ataque desde mucho antes y no nos hubiéramos ocasionado tantos problemas.

-No tenía ningún interés de usarlo- respondió rotundamente Kiseki- si no hubiera sido porque era de vida o muerte que lo usara... Yo jamás lo hubiera hecho...- dijo fríamente.

-¡Kiseki!- llamo Kikyou, éste la miro casi de reflejo- Tu brazo...- todos voltearon inmediatamente la vista hacia el brazo izquierdo de Kiseki, éste se lo miro y pudo ver que comenzaba a nacer la figura de un dragón desde su codo hasta entre medio del pulgar y su dedo indicador.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- pregunto Koga.

Kiseki miro con seriedad aquel suceso que ocurría en su piel, aunque no parecía asustado o asombrado como supuestamente debería estarlo, sólo pareció resignado- No es nada...- luego comenzó a caminar- Será mejor que continuemos...

Todos siguieron el camino por un buen tiempo aun confundidos por lo que había pasado y aún más porque no les habían dado una explicación, aunque realmente estaban agradecidos ya que sin esa enorme sorpresa del youkai quizás todos estarían muertos, sin embargo, eso no le bastaba a Kagome, estaba totalmente confundida ¿Kiseki siempre supo manejar perfectamente el fuego? Eso era insólito, si era así entonces ¿Por qué no lo huso cuando su vida corría grave peligro? ¿Por qué no había mostrado aquel poder hasta ese momento? Estaba confundida. Kagome caminaba ausente, estaba pensativa y a la vez se sentía sumamente triste.

-¿Señorita Kagome? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el monje Miroku y, para su poca fortuna todos escucharon aquel comentario, por lo tanto todos se detuvieron.

-Yo… Yo sólo...- guardo silencio un momento, luego hablo nuevamente- Creo que necesito estar sola un momento...- dijo con rapidez y luego salió casi corriendo en otra dirección.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá?- preguntaba Koga.

Kiseki miro con seriedad el camino por el cual se fue la chica, luego la siguió en un trote suave tal y como ella se fue.

-¿Kiseki también?- preguntaba Shippo. Al ver esto Inuyasha igualmente corre en la misma dirección. Los demás pensaron que debían seguirlos, pero Kikyou se los impidió.

-Creo que debemos dejarlos solos- luego continuo caminando en la dirección en que todos estaban caminando anteriormente.

Kagome estaba en una entrecruzada de varios caminos sentada en una roca no muy grande, cuando desde un camino llega Kiseki, éste se sienta a un lado de ella, ya que también había una roca, Kiseki guarda silencio pasivamente esperando que ella le hable, pero esto no ocurrió, Kagome tenía la mirada baja y decide no mirarlo. En aquel momento, del mismo camino que había llegado Kiseki, se acercó Inuyasha, pero no salió para que lo vieran, sino que se quedó oculto para poder escuchar que es lo que sucedía y así entender mejor las cosas. (The Lightning Strike- Snow Patrol).

-¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre?- preguntó al fin Kiseki, aunque Kagome no quiso abrir la boca- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No me pasa nada, sólo quiero que me dejes en paz!- dijo con tono alto.

-¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que tu problema es conmigo?- dijo con su común tono irónico.

-¿Y tú qué crees, eh?- dijo mirándolo con recelo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ocurrió ahora?- su tono sarcástico no descansaba.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Si no harás nada... Me dirás una tira de explicaciones que por lo menos a mí no me sirven para nada, pero a ti parecen servirte siempre…

-¡Sólo dime que te ocurre!

-¡Sólo déjame en paz!- dijo levantándose de su asiento, éste la imito con igual rapidez.

-¡No! ¡No lo voy a hacer hasta que arreglemos este problema, no quiero que las cosas queden en el aire!

-¡Cínico!

-¡¿Cínico?!

-¡Sí, eso es lo que eres! ¡Un cínico!

-¡Bien! ¡¿Y por qué?! ¡¿Por qué soy cínico a tu criterio, eh?! ¡A ver si puedes responder eso!

-Por lo que dices -luego dijo en tono de burla tratando de imitar su voz- No quiero que las cosas queden en el aire- luego regreso a su voz de enfadada- ¡Mentira! ¡Todo lo dejas en el aire, cada conversación que tienes conmigo lo dejas en el aire!

-¡Un momento! ¡Estoy seguro que ese no es tu vendito problema, dime que es lo que te molesta!

-¡Tú me molestas! ¡Tú actuar me molesta!

-¡¿Mi actuar?!

-¡Sí! ¡Primero de una discusión sales de la nada con que te enamoraste de mi...!- Inuyasha se sorprendió al escuchar esto desde su escondite, sus sospechas se habían concretado, Kiseki se había enamorado de Kagome y eso quería decir que él sería su rival y, que tendría menor ventaja, ya que él pasaba todo el tiempo con ella, Inuyasha estaba furioso, no quería permitir eso, no quería permitir que ese aparecido se quedara con Kagome. Siguió escuchando la conversación- ¡Luego te haces el tonto y ni siquiera puedes conversar del tema, que por lo demás no es uno de todos los días y sinceramente no creo que le hayas dado la importancia que merece! – Inuyasha seguía escuchando y a juzgar por lo que dijo Kagome, parecía importarle lo que Kiseki sentía por ella- ¡Después! ¡Nos encontramos con Kikyou y me dejas olvidada completamente, como si lo que hubieras dicho jamás hubiera pasado! ¡Te pones a defenderla de una forma obsesiva, cuando no ocurrió nada malo y, luego te vas conversando con ella como si fuera el completo centro de tu universo! – Ahora sí que Inuyasha estaba furioso, Kagome estaba celosa de Kiseki y Kikyou y, al parecer no podía ocultarlo aunque tratara- ¡Y pronto sales con que tenías un poder, el cual nunca antes utilizaste, ni siquiera cuando tu vida corría grave peligro! ¡En vez de usarlo y salir sin ningún rasguño, decides no usarlo y salir todo lastimado! – Le grito recordando cuando conocieron a los muertos vivientes.

-¡Kagome, te estas molestando por un mar de estupideces!

-¡No! ¡No las son para mí, no las son! ¡Estoy harta de que todos los temas contigo tenga un punto final que nunca logró comprender! ¡¿O acaso ya no recuerdas todas la veces que ha ocurrido lo mismo porque me doy cuenta que ni siquiera sé con quién estoy viajando?! ¡Eres un completo extraño y no te das cuenta!

-¡Yo ya te lo explique, que tú seas dura de cabeza no es mi problema!

-¡Sí, lo explicaste bien, pero aún creo no entender tus razones!

-¡Ese ya es problema tuyo!

-¡No! ¡No es solo mío, también es tuyo! ¡Y ya no soporto que te hagas el desentendido como si nada estuviera pasando entre tú y yo!

-¡Entre tú y yo no pasa nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ni hoy, ni nunca! ¡No pasa nada!

-¿Y lo que me dijiste hace un rato no significo nada?- dijo en un tono más suave y deprimente.

-Eso... Eso sólo tiene que ver conmigo... Soy yo el que siente eso, no tú Kagome... tú no sientes eso por mí y lo sabes... porque la única verdad aquí, es que a pesar de todo lo que te hizo, tú todavía lo quieres...- Kagome iba a responderle, pero Kiseki se adelantó- ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que es mentira! ¡No te atrevas, porque ahora la única cínica serias tú!- Grito para luego repetir- Serias tu…

-Aun creo que confías más en Kikyou y que lo que me dijiste era mentira… Aquello que dices sentir por mí lo sientes por ella.

-¡Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetírtelo!- dijo con voz furiosa- ¡Si yo digo que siento algo, es por el simple hecho de que lo siento! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡No tengo ninguna estúpida razón para fingir las cosas! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Y más vale que te dejes de estás estupideces, porque un día de estos me voy a hartar de ti y no tendrás ni un anima que te escuche!- comenzó a caminar en la dirección de regreso, pero se detuvo, miro nuevamente a Kagome- Y en cuanto a que confió más en Kikyou que en ti... Lamento decirte que tienes razón...- luego se retiró del lugar y, para suerte de Inuyasha, no fue visto por Kiseki.

Kagome comenzó a botar pequeñas lágrimas, de verdad que le había dolido lo que Kiseki había dicho. Y más le dolía que él supiese perfectamente lo que decía y, que al parecer sus intenciones eran hacerle daño, ya que si en algo conocía Kagome a ese chico, era que cuando se proponía dañar a alguien, él lo hacía sin ninguna señal de dificultad, él sólo lo hacía, aunque sus razones, como era habitual, nunca las entendía, Kagome nunca entendía las razones que tenía Kiseki para actuar de esa manera, era en ese punto en el cual se perdía. Kagome una vez se propuso llegar a conocerlo y ganarse su confianza, todo esto cuando se conocieron, si bien en ese punto ella estuvo segura de que lo lograría, era porque jamás se imaginó con quien se estaba metiendo, ahora la idea que tenía Kagome en su cabeza era que por más esfuerzo que ella hiciera, él jamás se abriría, jamás se mostraría de verdad, ella lo sabía bien, ya lo había tratado millones de veces sin resultados positivos. Kagome convivía con un extraño.

-Kagome...- susurro Inuyasha que había salido de su escondite, Kagome se sorprendió al verlo, aunque no imagino que él había escuchado todo.

-¿Inu...yasha?

-¿Realmente estás triste no?

-¿Qué…?

-Por lo que te dijo…- fue en ese instante que Kagome razono todo.

-¡¿Estabas espiando?!

-No es mi culpa que sus conversaciones las hagan a gritos...- Kagome bajo la mirada, luego avanzo.

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos...- pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo para evitar que se fuera, Kagome no lo miro continuo mirando hacia el frente.

-Dime... ¿Te dolió no conocerlo o lo que te dolió fue que no le importó decirte que te quería...?

-Es mejor que regresemos.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por él, Kagome?

-Yo... Yo...- no pudo responder, no supo qué responder.

-¿Kagome, te enamoraste de Kiseki? ¿Es verdad? ¿Lo hiciste?- Kagome volteo la mirada para verlo, estaba realmente sorprendida.

-Yo... yo no lo sé... no lo sé...- repitió.

-¿Y qué paso conmigo?- Kagome quedo aún más sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-¿Kagome qué paso conmigo? ¿Qué paso con lo que sentías por mí? ¿Acaso ya no queda nada de eso? ¿Kagome acaso ya me olvidaste…?

-¡Inuyasha, pero que estás diciendo! Tú escogiste a Kikyou, tú estás con Kikyou, no tienes derecho de decirme esto...

-Es cierto, escogí a Kikyou. Y aprendí algo, aprendí que me equivoque, que por más que trate de olvidarte no pude, Kagome... Yo te quiero, te quiero...

-¡No digas eso Inuyasha! Tu estas con Kikyou, no dejare que le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste.

-No Kagome, yo ya hable con ella, le dije todo, por eso Kikyou había estado llorando, por eso Kiseki lo notó... Yo le había dicho a Kikyou que te amaba, que a ella la apreciaba y la quería, pero que eres tú la mujer que yo amo, Kagome, yo te amo y daría lo que fuese por echar el tiempo atrás y no haberme equivocado jamás...

-No se puede Inuyasha. Lo hecho, hecho está y así se quedara...- Kagome trato de irse nuevamente, éste se lo impidió.

-¡Quiero que respondas Kagome! ¡¿Aun me quieres?! ¡¿Kagome, me olvidaste?! ¡¿Con tan sólo haberlo conocido a él ya no queda nada de ese cariño?! ¡Kagome, perdóname! Perdóname...

-¡No, Inuyasha, basta! ¡Claro, es bastante fácil decir esto ahora, después de que me dañaste, después de que llore, después de que sufrí, no es justo Inuyasha! ¡No es justo que tú puedas venir y decirme esto como si nada hubiera pasado!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé y me arrepiento!

-¡Pero eso no basta Inuyasha! ¡No basta!- Kagome nuevamente se iba a ir, pero éste la tomó, la dio vuelta y la beso, Kagome respondió por un momento aquel dulce beso, pero la rabia pudo más en ella, así que lo alejo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso... si me quieres tanto como dices quererme, no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más...- luego regreso por el camino, él la siguió.

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**Capítulo 56:**** Defendiendo a Kikyou.**

Kiseki seguía caminando furioso mientras se iba acercando a donde estaban los demás, trato de fingir estar normal. Al momento de su llegada todos lo miraron extrañado preguntándose donde estaban Kagome e Inuyasha.

- ¿Y Kagome? - Preguntaba Shippo.

- Se quedó un rato, dijo que quería estar sola - mintió.

- ¿E Inuyasha? - Pregunto Shii.

- ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha?

- Él fue detrás de ustedes Kiseki ¿Qué no lo viste? - Preguntó dudosa Kikyou.

- Seguramente se quedó oculto escuchándolo todo - Pensó y luego les dijo - ¡Eh, si! Es que iba pensando en otra cosa, pero sí, él se quedó con ella, será mejor que continuemos...

- ¿Y ellos? - Preguntó Koga.

- Dijeron que nos adelantáramos, ellos nos alcanzarían - volvió a mentir.

- ¡Ah, no, de ninguna manera voy a dejar a esa bestia con Kagome! - Grito Koga.

- Ya basta, luego nos alcanzan - dijo Kiseki sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Koga y avanzando para que los demás lo imitaran.

Kikyou se adelantó para hablar con Kiseki - no te topaste con Inuyasha ¿Verdad? - Le dijo un poco preocupada, a Kiseki no le impresiono que ella acertara, él ya sabía que era nato de aquella mujer.

- No, no me encontré con él.

- ¿Y cuál fue tu razón de mentir?

- Que seguramente ellos querrán estar solos, es mejor que nos adelantemos

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué dices eso? - Dijo sin encontrar una explicación razonable.

- Porque es seguro que Inuyasha se escondió para escuchar todo lo que Kagome y yo decíamos. De seguro que él ahora tendrá bastantes preguntas que hacerle, porque no creo que se haya aguantado a guardar silencio... - Dijo sin mayor cambio en su voz.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que oyó? No es necesario que respondas...

- No, tranquila, si te responderé - dijo tratando de no incomodarla - Kagome me pregunto de lo que le había dicho hace un rato atrás, de lo que te conté, además de otras cosas, en verdad sólo estaba celosa, no lo sé… ¿Sabes? Es bastante complicada esa niña, primero le molesta que no hayamos conversado lo que le dije, luego que yo me haya pegado mucho a ti y que pareciera que tú eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí y, en cuanto apareciste se me había olvidado lo que le dije, luego me regaño por lo del poder, por el fuego, me dijo que cómo era posible que fuese así, que ahora lo viniera a usar y que fui un tonto al no usarlo cuando mi vida corría peligro. En fin, miles de cosas más, pero en síntesis dijo que no me comprendía, que era un completo desconocido y que era un cínico... - todo esto lo dijo normal, ni enojado, ni frustrado, ni feliz, ni extrañado, era un tono de voz totalmente liso.

- Quizás este confundida.

- En eso sí que tienes razón, pero como sea, me tiene sin cuidado, mi vida sigue igual que siempre no ha cambiado nada, sigo pensando en marcharme en cuanto termine de buscar esas joyas, no me interesa nada más...

- Creo que esa forma de pensar no es la correcta.

- ¿Quien dijo que quería hacer lo correcto? - Respondió con ironía, Kikyou dio una leve sonrisa.

- Y dime... ¿Crees que Inuyasha ya le haya dicho lo que me dijo a mí?

- ¿Estas bromeando? Eso es de seguro, ese tipo no se aguantaría escuchar las cosas que escucho y luego quedarse callado respecto a lo que él siente por Kagome...

- Supongo que tienes razón… - Dijo un poco triste. Kiseki notó que había cometido un error con aquel comentario así que trato de animarla diciéndole payasadas, lo cual sirvió.

- ¡Kagome, debemos hablar! - Decía Inuyasha mientras caminaba con rapidez detrás de la chica, la cual lo único que quería era llegar lo más pronto posible con los demás, aunque eso no paso, tan pronto como llegaron se encontraron nuevamente solos, ya que no había nadie en aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde se fueron todos? - Preguntó la chica.

- ¿Nos abandonaron? - Dijo extrañado.

- No, no lo creo. Fue Kiseki...

- Kiseki ¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?

- Seguramente al llegar aquí no te vio y es de seguro que dedujo que tú nos estabas espiando - dio pausa para continuar - debió decirles que se adelantaran.

- ¡¿Acaso es mi culpa?!

- ¡No, no la es! Es solo que Kiseki no anda de los mejores ánimos y es un poco frio en esas situaciones...

- Vaya, al parecer lo conoces bien - dijo sarcástico.

- ¡Basta! Será mejor que los alcancemos, no creo que estén muy lejos.

- Yo creo que deberíamos aprovechar y hablar de lo sucedido - dijo siguiéndola a su paso.

- ¡Basta, Inuyasha, te dije que no quiero hablar de eso!

- ¡¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso?!

- ¡Porque no deseo hablar de eso! - En ese momento todo comenzó a temblar.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban Kikyou y los demás, también comenzó a temblar y, de a poco comenzaron a dividirse los caminos y a formarse unos nuevos, todos comenzaron a moverse para no quedar aplastados y, entre todo ese revoltijo, nuevamente quedaron dispersos.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - pregunto Inuyasha exaltado.

- ¡No lo sé, pareció un terremoto! Será mejor ir a ver - ambos comenzaron a correr.

- ¡¿Qué diablos fue lo que ocurrió?! - Se preguntaba el monje.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Dónde quedaron todos?! - Gritaba Shippo.

- ¡Nos han separado a propósito! Ese maldito de Naraku, al parecer lo ha calculado todo - pronuncio con ira Miroku.

- ¡Debemos encontrar a los demás!

- Vamos Shippo - luego siguieron andando.

- ¡Los caminos se separaron! - Dijo la exterminadora al lado de su confiable Kirara.

- ¡Fue ese maldito de Naraku! - Grito Koga.

- Tenemos que encontrarlos.

- No, sólo sigamos buscando el centro de este lugar, de seguro ellos harán lo mismo, si nos ponemos a buscarnos de seguro nos quedaremos perdidos en este lugar, debemos apurarnos, antes de que el camino vuelva a cambiar, con Naraku no se puede estar seguro - Sango asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir caminando, por suerte Koga ya estaba mucho mejor y podía caminar por su propia cuenta.

- ¡Señor Jaken, levántese, debemos continuar! - Gritaba la pequeña Rin que trataba de ayudar a un desmayado youkai.

- ¡Jaken! - Grito alguien desde atrás, éste inmediatamente reconoció la voz y reacciono.

- ¡Amo bonito, al fin lo encuentro! ¡Estaba tan perdido sin usted! Pero dígame ¡¿Dónde se había metido?! - Sesshomaru decide no responder y sólo seguir con su camino, pero ahora era seguido por sus siempre fieles y eternos acompañantes.

Kiseki se encontraba corriendo por los túneles, creía que era la mejor forma para no perder el tiempo y encontrar el centro de aquel lugar. Al chico no pareció importarle mucho la separación, más bien lo encontró un verdadero alivio, ya que a su pensar la mayoría sólo traía tardanzas. Kiseki iba pensando justamente en esto cuando a la distancia logra ver la figura de Shii, éste comienza a correr y pretende pasar de largo e ignorarla, pero cuando iba pasando por al lado de ella se le hizo imposible.

- ¿No quieres oír lo que te tengo que decir? - Basto ese simple susurro de los labios de la chica para que éste se detuviera en el acto - veo que tu curiosidad no ha cambiado...

- Dilo pronto, traigo prisa - la apresuro.

- Sí, eso lo sabía, pero más prisa tendrás luego de decirte lo que te tengo que decir.

- ¡Sólo habla!

- Ah que no sabes lo que Tung predijo hace unos días... - pronuncio con sonrisa malévola.

- ¿Por qué debe de interesarme?

- Tranquilo, estoy segura que es de tu interés... - El chico decidió guardar silencio, cuanto antes hablara sería mejor - sabes... la muerte es algo realmente lamentable ¿No lo crees? - Kiseki no respondió, sólo la miraba con repugnancia - la muerte es algo tétrico y solitario.

- ¿Quieres decir que alguien va a morir? - Trato de apresurarla.

- Sí - fue el simple murmullo que salieron de sus fríos labios.

- No me interesa... - Kiseki se dio media vuelta y continuo caminando.

- ¿No quieres saber el nombre del afortunado? - Dijo con vos malévola, pero Kiseki siguió su camino, fue en aquel momento que los labios de aquella calculadora chica se abrieron para pronunciar con suavidad y poca exasperación el nombre del futuro difunto. Tan sólo al escuchar aquel nombre el joven quedo totalmente helado de pies a cabeza, sus manos temblaban al saber aquella noticia y al saber que aquel sujeto llamado Tung nunca se equivocó en su vida. Kiseki se dio media vuelta para ver la cara de la portadora de las malas noticias, parecía gozosa de verlo tan frustrado, de verlo tan acomplejado.

- Al parecer sí te importo... - Volvió a sonreír.

- ¡PÚDRETE JUNTO A ESOS ESTUPIDOS! - Le grito a todo pulmón para luego salir a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Kiseki solo tenía un objetivo en aquellos momentos, buscar a la persona de aquel nombre pronunciado por la rubia. Sólo quería encontrara a aquella persona que se había transformado en alguien tan especial, que incluso aquella noticia le había golpeado profundamente, su exasperación se encontraba al límite, corría, corría y corría, llevando la imagen de aquel personaje de mala fortuna en su cabeza, su único deseo era encontrarla. Él solo quería encontrar a aquella mujer.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - Pensaba con frustración.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan desaparecido así? Es imposible que se marcharan tan lejos - pronunciaba Kagome con preocupación.

- Debió haber pasado algo, seguro tiene que ver con aquel temblor de hace un rato atrás.

- Debemos seguir buscando, hay que encontrarlos, este lugar es muy peligroso.

- ¡Kagome, basta no los encontraras! - Dijo un poco de mal humor.

- ¡Inuyasha, debemos seguir buscando, ellos deben estar en alguna parte! - Dijo un poco más alterada.

- Kagome llevamos bastante buscándolos, pronto los encontraremos, no te preocupes, ellos solos aparecerán, sólo tranquilízate.

- ¡No Inuyasha! ¡Tenemos que buscarlos! - Grito ésta un poco nerviosa.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! - Grito Inuyasha quien ya estaba bastante cansado del comportamiento de la muchacha - ¡¿Para qué finges preocuparte?! ¡Sabes perfectamente que cualquiera de ellos, a excepción de Shippo, sabe cuidarse bien solo! ¡La verdad es que tu único problema es que no quieres estar a solas conmigo! - Kagome guardo silencio y no lo miro a los ojos - ¿Ves que tengo razón? - Pronunció con voz bastante más calmada - ¿Pero sabes que? Escapes o no... Vamos a tener que hablar alguna vez, tarde o temprano - aseguró con voz firme.

- Prefiero tarde - respondió con arrogancia para luego seguir caminando.

Aquello no le había agradado para nada al hanyou, así que se adelantó y se puso frente a ella con decisión.

- ¡Ya me hartaste! ¡No actúes como una niña porque sabes bien que ya no lo eres! ¡Eres bastante madura para estas cosas, así que te exijo que hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió! - A juzgar por su voz parecía bastante enojado.

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho de juzgarme! ¡Además, no tenemos nada que hablar porque no ocurrió nada!

- ¿Cómo que no ocurrió nada? ¿Acaso ahora vas a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?

- Ese es el problema Inuyasha ¡Nada paso! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Lo único que sucedió es que tú me dijiste un desfile de disparates, nada más, para mí eso no es un suceso!

- ¡¿Entonces harás como si yo no te he dicho nada?!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Porque estoy segura que dentro de unos días más te arrepentirás!

- No me arrepentiré, Kagome ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡No lo haré, yo te quiero! ¡Y lo único que deseo es saber qué es lo que ocurre contigo, quiero saber si tu aún sientes lo mismo!

- ¿Y tú crees que porque me dijiste todas esas cosas yo estoy obligada a responderte algo así? - dijo con un toque de ironía.

- ¡Se supone que deberías contestar, se supone que deberíamos conversar! ¡Pero tú lo único que haces es evitarme! ¡Me evitas y evitas esta conversación y, quiero saber por qué!

- ¿Sabes...? Lo bueno de tus preguntas es que yo decido si las contesto o no ¿Y te digo algo más? ¡No quiero contestarlas! - Luego siguió avanzando.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber cuál es la razón?! - Dijo siguiéndola.

- Creo que la anterior respuesta te responde esta - dijo burlesca.

Inuyasha la tomo de uno de sus brazos con un poco de brusquedad.

- ¡Exijo que me des una respuesta Kagome! ¡¿Me quieres o no me quieres?! ¡Responde! - Le grito en la cara mientras ella hizo inagotables esfuerzo para zafarse de su amenazadora mano.

- ¡Ya suéltame!

- ¡Primero quiero que me contestes!

- ¡No te contestare nada!

- ¡Kagome exijo una respuesta!

- ¡No!

- Kagome te exijo... - No pudo continuar fue callado por una enorme bofetada, la cual hizo que la soltara.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Cómo siquiera pasa por tu mente atreverte a exigirme algo?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a exigirme a mí?!

- ¡Porque estoy en todo mi derecho de exigirte que...! - Fue callado por los gritos de la frustrada muchacha.

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! ¡No tienes derecho, no tienes derecho de nada! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme, a cuestionarme, a interrogarme o a quererme! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – Le grito con furia - ¡Tú los perdiste todos! ¡Cada uno! - dio pausa para respirar.

- Kagome...

- ¡Ya cállate, cierra la boca! - Lo calló - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme todas estas cosas, cómo te atreves a decirme que me quieres? ¿Que me amas? ¡¿Que quieres estar conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves después de lo que hiciste?! - Aquello toco el corazón del hanyou - ¡Cómo puedes decirme todas esas cosas sabiendo perfectamente lo que me hiciste, sabiendo que sufrí por tu maldita culpa! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir a decirme ahora que me quieres y que te arrepentiste de haberme estrujado y pateado por el maldito suelo?! – Dio pausa, lo miro y luego prosiguió - ¿Y crees que porque tu vienes y me dices miles de cosas hermosas yo voy a caer directamente en tus brazos? ¡¿Crees que porque vienes y me dices todas tus payasadas yo olvidare todo para irme contigo?! ¡¿Crees eso?! ¡¿De verdad creíste que yo seguiría así, que seguiría a tus pies esperando el día que te arrepintieras y quisieras volver conmigo?! ¡¿Crees eso?! ¡¿Creíste eso?! – Luego se calmó y le dijo casi en susurro - Pues es hora de que te des cuenta de la realidad y, que lo que yo sentí por ti ya no es lo mismo... Inuyasha, yo no voy a estar cada vez que tú quieras, no estaré a tu disposición, hace bastante tiempo que aquello acabo... - Luego siguió caminando.

Kiseki seguía corriendo para tratar de encontrar a esa persona, con desesperación recorría cada pasillo que encontraba en aquel lugar no importándole los peligros que podría correr, en aquel momento su único y verdadero objetivo era encontrar a aquella mujer. Y fue en ese instante en que su corazón encontró cierto tiempo de alivio al verla caminar con suma delicadeza y calma. Ésta definitivamente no lo había visto hasta que él comenzó a gritar con repetición su nombre:

- ¡Kikyou! - Fue el nombre que salió de sus labios.

Al escuchar su llamado, la mujer decide darse la vuelta y detenerse, notó al joven un poco fatigado, le dio la impresión de que había corrido bastante, y vaya que no se equivocaba, se encontraba un poco tembloroso y a la vez nervioso, la observaba con una mirada distinta, no era igual a las otras miradas, eso lo tenía claro, por lo que supuso que algo sucedía, que algo grave sucedía.

- Kikyou... - Volvió a repetir su nombre una vez frente a ella.

- Kiseki, me alegra que me hayas encontrado ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que Naraku ha tenido todo planeado desde el comienzo...- la muchacha planeaba continuar su discurso, aunque no se le fue permitido. Kiseki la tomo del ante brazo y la invito a sentarse en unas rocas detrás de ellos. La mujer sólo se dejó llevar por la dulce mirada del joven, accediendo a su petición, volvió a mirarlo, parecía nervioso, sumamente nervioso - ¿Qué ocurre? - Pronunció con dulzura tratando de que se relajase un poco.

- Kikyou... - Pronunció con suavidad mirándola plenamente a los ojos - ... Esto no se lo he contado a nadie ¿Comprendes? A nadie - aclaró - ...Creo que es el secreto más grande que guardo- la muchacha lo miraba fijo- He decidido contártelo... Serás la primera persona a quien le cuente esto ¿Entiendes? - Ella asintió, no quería decir ninguna palabra para que el chico lograra calmarse, éste tomo aire y dio un gran suspiro, luego volteo su mirada para ya no verla más a los ojos - … Todo comenzó hace un poco más de doscientos años, yo sólo estaba asociado a la destrucción...

- Kagome... - Susurró Inuyasha, el cual caminaba lentamente detrás de ella, pero por más que espero una respuesta, esta no llego - ...Yo ...Yo sólo quiero que sepas, que de verdad entiendo que te sientas así, entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, entiendo que estés enojada por eso, yo sólo... Yo sólo quisiera devolver el tiempo...

- No estoy enojada Inuyasha - susurró Kagome a medida que caminaba - estoy triste... Sé que no fue tu intención, pero me hiciste recordar muchas cosas dolorosas para mí- el tono de su voz sonaba bastante apagado – No puedo decidir algo teniendo aquello en mi cabeza... - Quedaron en silencio un momento - ...Y sinceramente, no creo querer decidir...

- ¿Decidir si aún me quieres o no? - Su tono parecía triste.

- No Inuyasha... – Le hizo comprender ésta - no puedo decidir si responderte o no... Lo que no quiere decir que no lo sepa...

- Lo mejor es que me respondas Kagome - dijo decidido - si tu respuesta es no, supongo... Supongo que es lo mejor, así le daremos prontamente fin a esto...

- ¿Y si mi respuesta es sí, Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede si mi respuesta es sí…? - Pregunta siguiendo su camino.

- Si tu respuesta es sí, Kagome... Yo te aseguro que no descansare, día y noche tratare de recuperarte, porque si aún queda algo para mí en tu corazón, haré todo lo que sea necesario para no perderlo e incluso aumentarlo, si me dices que sí, yo volveré a conquistarte quieras o no.

- Inuyasha... Lo siento, pero no deseo responderte.

- Kagome, quizás si deberías, lo mejor es que todo se aclare de una vez.

- No Inuyasha. Claro... para ti es fácil decirlo, tu solo oyes, pero la verdad es que aquella respuesta me duele, me duele mucho Inuyasha...

- Todo lo que duele hay que enfrentarlo.

- No sé si quiera...

- ¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual a ti te duela tanto darme esa respuesta? ¿Cuál?

La chica se detuvo con brusquedad, el seguidor decide imitarla.

- Porque la respuesta es sí, Inuyasha - contesto sin darse la vuelta - porque la respuesta es sí… Porque aún siento algo por ti dentro de mí, y te voy a decir, que aquel sentimiento me duele... Me duele y me pesa, aún me pregunto todos los día cuando será el día en que deje de pensar en ti - dio pausa – Es ciento, Kiseki ha cambiado muchas cosas y voy a admitir que hay momentos en que él es mi centro del universo y todo lo que me importa, ya que él se ha trasformado de rápida forma en una persona muy importante y sin él mi vida ya no sería la misma, pero aun así... - comenzó a llorar – yo no he podido olvidarte completamente... - Luego de esta confesión Kagome continuo su camino, claramente Inuyasha quedo confundido y alegre a la vez.

Kagome le acababa de decir que aún sentía sentimientos fuertes por él, pero también confeso que aquellos sentimientos iban cambiando de a poco y que Kiseki se había trasformado en una persona muy importante en su vida, lo que quería decir que también sentía algo especial por él, pero también dijo que aun así ella no lo había olvidado. Aquello fue un gran alivio para el hanyou.

Kiseki le había contado parcialmente toda su verdad a Kikyou (Omitió ciertas cosas de importancia, lo escencial, eso no planeaba decírselo a nadie), le había confesado parte de aquella verdad que le pesaba y había guardado con tanto recelo durante doscientos años, la verdad que al fin salía de sus labios para confesárselo a una persona en que confiaba, creía y seguiría creyendo en esos momentos. Kikyou era la única persona que conocía su secreto y estaba dispuesta a guardarlo para siempre.

Ella dio una leve sonrisa de ironía - Ahora comprendo todo... Tanto misterio, tantos secretos, tanta frialdad y seriedad que muestras en algunas ocasiones. Debo confesar que aquello jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, son tantas cosas juntas... Y pensar que aquella historia aún no termina... - Kiseki la miro con extrañeza- ... Lamento decírtelo, pero creo que lo peor de aquella historia no ha llegado, sin embargo, no creo que sirva de mucho retrasarla – dio otra sonrisa igual a la anterior - entiendo tu decisión de marcharte tan pronto como puedas... Ahora que me lo has dicho todo, te entiendo.

- De seguro ahora no crees que deba quedarme...

- Quizás tengas razón... - Luego lo miro con suma seriedad - Kiseki... Dime ¿Por qué me lo has contado? Por más que pienso no encuentro una buena explicación.

- Es sencillo Kikyou, no tienes por qué darle tantas vueltas - luego se puso igual de serio que ésta- la razón es porque confió en ti más que en nadie, y... - tomó pausa - La otra razón es... es porque te lo prometí y yo cumplo Kikyou.

- Sé que lo prometiste, pero aquella promesa se llevaría a cabo cuando supuestamente yo estuviera a punto de morir - pronuncio con sarcasmo.

- Exacto Kikyou... Esa es la razón por la que te lo dije...

Todo se volvió silencio, sólo silencio, Kikyou no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, qué decisión tomar. Había comprendido perfectamente lo que el chico le dijo, ella se moriría, ella estaba a punto de morir y lo acababa de saber por la mejor fuente, la más sincera y querida. Kikyou no podía contestar, mientras él la miraba fijamente sin perderse ni un segundo de su reacción.

- ¡Amo bonito! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! - Gritaba Jaken.

Éste no contesto, pero miro con suma seriedad, al parecer había encontrado el centro de aquel lugar y no era nada agradable. Era una habitación gigantesca, totalmente cubierta por raíces de todos los tamaños y en su centro se encontraba la culpable de esa extraña energía, se encontraba el gran huevo que había aumentado el doble alimentándose del ambiente.

- Sesshomaru... - Dijo una voz entre la oscuridad, prontamente salió Naraku.

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru es el sujeto que usted busca! - Grito Rin.

- ¡Vaya, con que al fin aparece! - Gritaba Jaken.

Sesshomaru solo dio una risa sarcástica – Naraku.

- Sesshomaru, con que lograste evitar mis sorpresas...

- Por favor, aquello era un insulto para mí, Sesshomaru, eran sólo insectos - dijo con repulsión.

- Creo que deberá agradecerme - respondió prontamente su oyente.

- ¿Qué tratas de insinuar? ¿Que a propósito enviaste a seres tan débiles, para que yo, Sesshomaru, lograra llegar…?

- Correcto... – rió - todo ha sido mi plan Sesshomaru, mi objetivo es que ¡Tú! Llegaras hasta mí, Naraku, sin ninguna demora. Sesshomaru deberá estar agradecido, usted es parte importante de mi plan... Kukuku...

- ¡Cierra la boca y no te atrevas a desafiar a mi amo Sesshomaru!

- ¡Jaken! - Grito Sesshomaru.

- ¿Si, amo?

- Llévate a Rin.

- Pero amo bonito...

- ¡Te he dicho que te largaras! - Jaken obedeció de inmediato.

- Sesshomaru... Prepárate kukuku.

- Entonces... - Balbuceo una temblorosa Kikyou - yo voy a...

- Lo siento... Yo sólo...

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Cómo, qué?

- ¿Cómo será, cómo moriré?

- No lo sé, sólo sé que pasara... - Dijo con voz baja y melancólica, Kikyou se puso de pie.

- Quizás... – Susurró - quizás sea lo mejor...

- ¿Lo mejor? - Él se para apresurado - ¡¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor?! ¡No es lo mejor! ¡Es injusto! Eso es lo que es...

- Si yo desaparezco todo será más fácil - le repitió, ante esto él se enfureció.

- ¡¿Más fácil?! ¡¿Y para quién?! ¡¿Para Inuyasha?! ¡Deja de pensar en él por un segundo y piensa en ti! ¡No es lo mejor, ni para ti, ni para mi…!

- No tienes nada que ver en esto Kiseki...

- Sí ¡Sí tengo! En mucho tiempo no he confiado en nadie, llegas tú, todo cambia y, resulta que ahora desaparecerás ¡¿Y tú dices que es lo mejor?! ¡No es lo mejor!

Ella automáticamente se pone triste con lo que le dice Kiseki, luego decide abrasarlo, cosa que el corresponde.

- Muchas gracias... También eres alguien importante para mí... pero por favor, entiende, entiende por mí, es lo mejor... no por Inuyasha, por mí. Es lo mejor para mí... pero no quiero que pienses que tu no me importas, estoy pensando en mí, es todo...

- No lo creo... - Susurró.

- Deberías meditarlo y luego de la ira te darás cuenta que si es lo mejor para mí... - Lo soltó y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Con que trajiste algo del otro mundo? - Pronunció afirmante Sesshomaru.

- No se equivoca, esto me asegurará la victoria ¡Pero claro! Usted es un punto muy importante en mi plan... kukuku...

Sesshomaru acomoda sus garras- Te mandare a donde sacaste eso...

Sesshomaru comenzó a atacar a Naraku mientras éste lo esquivaba velozmente, las raíces que rodeaban el lugar trataban de agarrar al youkai, mientras que éste seguía lanzando ataques con su espada. La batalla se había alargado, Naraku se preocupó de que así fuese. Fue en aquel momento en que Naraku decidió atacar de verdad, lanzándole una masa extraña que de inmediato se pegó en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, ésta comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo, mientras Sesshomaru hizo intentos para zafarse, hasta que finalmente lo logró, pero también se logró dar cuenta que aquello sólo había sido una mala distracción, ya que prontamente Naraku lanzó una pequeña perlita que envolvió a Sesshomaru dejándolo encerrado como si fuese un campo de fuerza, pero aún más fuerte (la perlita se agrando)

- ¡Naraku! - Se escuchó un grito, éste se volteo y pudo percatarse que el monje se había adelantado a sus planes.

- No pensé que llegarías tan pronto monje...

- ¿Cuáles son tus sucios planes ahora? ¡¿Recuperar la Shikon no Tama?!

- Aquello ya no me sirve para nada, he encontrado algo mucho más poderoso y lo tienes frente a ti-respondió refiriéndose al huevo de energía.

- Sea lo que sea que quieras hacer, te juro que no te lo permitiré.

- ¡¿Pero qué le has hecho al amo?! - Grito Jaken que estaba a un lado del monje.

- Calma, él estará bien, por ahora...

- ¡Suéltelo! - Grito Rin.

- ¡Explícame Naraku! ¡¿Que es lo que quieres lograr?!

- ...Kukuku... ya que están a unos momentos de su muerte, se los diré... - Dijo con voz malévola - Este huevo de energía proviene de la tierra de los muertos, esta enorme energía que no es proveniente de este débil mundo me ayudara a ser el más poderoso de todos los demonios ¡Nadie se atreverá a desafiar nuevamente al gran Naraku! Ni siquiera el orgulloso de Sesshomaru... kukuku...

- ¡¿Tratas de decirme que aquello es más fuerte que la Shikon?!

- ¡¿Aún no entiendes monje?! ¡Sí, lo es!

- ¡Te detendremos! - Grito Shippo.

- Lo único que lograran es adelantar su muerte... me gustaría jugar con ustedes, pero lamento decir que no son merecedores de llevar una batalla conmigo... ¡Kagura, Kanna! - Estas aparecen con una ráfaga de viento creado por la pelinegra - es su turno...

Tan pronto Naraku dio la orden Kagura comienza a atacar con su abanico, Miroku y los demás saltaban por todas partes para tratar de esquivarla, mientras que el desgraciado monje no pudo usar su kazaana ya que se encontraban los insectos venenosos rondándolo. Jaken uso su báculo de dos cabezas, pero Kanna le devolvió sin ninguna dificultad aquel ataque, dejando un poco inconsciente a la indefensa criatura, teniendo Rin que cuidarla.

Kagura tenía totalmente atrapados al monje y al zorro, estaba a punto de dar el golpe de finalización cuando un gran bumerang se lo logra impedir.

- ¡Sango! - Pronunció con alegría el monje junto a su acompañante a misma vez.

- ¿Excelencia, Shippo, están bien? - Grito montada a Kirara acompañada igualmente por Shii, que al parecer la había encontrado en el camino.

- ¡Naraku! - Grito Koga mientras se abalanzaba con una patada contra él. Esta casi lo topa, pero para la fortuna del malvado logra exitosamente esquivarla para luego golpear al lobo arrojándolo con suma fuerza al suelo - ¡Desgraciado Naraku, este será tu fin! - Volvió a repetir Koga poniéndose de pie mientras volvía a atacarlo, aunque esta vez no fue Naraku quien lo ataco, sino que fue Kagura, sin embargo, gracias a que Koga era rápido (incluso sin los fragmentos en sus piernas, aunque no tanto.) El golpe no lo alcanzó.

- La próxima vez no fallare... - Pronunció con ira Kagura, esta iba nuevamente a atacar, pero fue detenida, ya que una flecha sagrada le llego en la palma de la mano, enterrándosela con fuerza y purificando todo su brazo, lo que significó la perdida de éste.

- ¡Maldición! - Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer llena de dolor.

- Veo que ustedes también han encontrado el camino correcto... - Pronunció Naraku indicando a Inuyasha y a la chica de quien provenía la flecha, Kagome.

- ¡Al fin te encontramos Naraku! - Grito Inuyasha - ¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, pagara por tu última visita! - Dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada y atacándolo. Entre ellos comenzó una gran batalla mientras que del suelo comenzaron a salir unas extrañas criaturas hechas solamente de tierra, las cuales comenzaron a atacarlos, Kagome lanzaba flecha tras flechas, hasta que se le acabaron, tuvo que utilizar a Ahiko y, mientras luchaba se percata de que faltan algunos personajes.

- ¡¿Dónde está Kiseki?! - Pregunto ésta a Sango.

- ¡No lo sé! - Dijo entre golpes que daba a sus atacantes - Kikyou tampoco está, debe estar con ella, al menos eso espero... - Respondió.

- ¿Kikyou…? - Susurró un poco desalentada, luego siguió luchando.

Naraku se rodeó por un campo de fuerza hecho por el huevo de energía, por lo cual a Inuyasha se le fue imposible seguir atacándolo, los demonios de tierras de poco poder, que eran demasiados, comenzaron a atacarlo, teniendo que responderles para no resultar herido.

- ¡Son demasiados! - Se escuchó el grito de Shii.

- Debemos eliminarlos de lo contrario ellos lo harán - dijo Koga.

Mientras de otra salida hacia la habitación central Kikyou y Kiseki estaban cerca. Tan pronto se asomaron para ver el peligroso panorama, Kikyou, iba a ir directo en la ayuda, pero Kiseki la detuvo sorpresivamente de uno de sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Debemos ir a ayudar! - Dijo extrañada.

- ¡¿Qué no vez lo peligroso que esta?! Quizás sea aquí donde... - No terminó.

- ¿Moriré…? - Kikyou término la frase del preocupado chico.

- Sí... - Confirma éste.

- ¿Y que Kiseki? Todos moriremos alguna vez y, si debo morir ayudando a que no le hagan daño a los demás, lo haré, sea como sea... ya no importa.

- Sí importa, por lo menos a mí sí me importa...

- ¡Escúchame bien Kiseki, porque no te lo volveré a repetir! ¡Hagas lo que hagas por tratan de defenderme y ayudarme, al fin igualmente aquello ocurrirá, por más que te mates haciendo intentos, aquello igual pasara, ya está dicho! ¡Por más que tu hagas yo moriré! - Luego se soltó de él con rapidez y comenzó a correr en dirección a los otros.

Kiseki quedo en shock por unos instantes, pensativo e intrigado, luego se percató de que Kikyou se había marchado y que, además, ella estaba en peligro de muerte. SI, era un testarudo, por más que ella le repitiese que no podría hacer nada para evitar el futuro, él se resistía a pensar que ella debía morir, antes de aquello el lucharía para que no ocurriese.

- ¡Kikyou! ¡Kikyou, détente! ¡Kikyou! - Se escucharon los gritos de Kiseki corriendo detrás de ella.

No hubo vista que no se dirigiese en ese momento hacia el punto donde provenían los gritos. Aquello les pareció bastante extraño a todos, pero no le dieron mayor importancia y siguieron combatiendo por sus vidas, pero hubo una persona que no se pudo concentrar, Kagome. Cuando ella volteo para ver a Kiseki corriendo detrás de Kikyou, llamándola con desesperación, lo encontró bastante extraño, el rostro de Kiseki parecía realmente preocupado y Kagome sabía bien que aquello no se veía todos los días en él, por lo que supo inmediatamente que algo pasaría.

Kikyou había entrado entre los miles de demonios que se encontraban en el lugar, era como la mitad del lugar repleto de estos seres, un poco tontos, pero al más mínimo movimiento atacaban, por lo que a veces se atacaban el uno al otro o no lograban darte, aunque en algunos instantes te atacaban de muchos y era imposible sacártelos de encima, Kiseki la seguía de lo más cerca que podía llamándola como podía, pero aquellos terrestres lo agarraban de una pierna, del brazo, de la cintura, de la espalda, de todas las partes que podían, mientras que Kiseki los golpeaba tratando de que lo soltasen y dejasen avanzar.

Kagome se encontraba cerca de Sango e Inuyasha cuando vio que Kiseki se acercó con la mayor rapidez que logró donde Inuyasha al ver que no lograría llegar hacía Kikyou. Inuyasha se encontraba luchando cuando Kiseki llega de imprevisto y lo sujeta con fuerza.

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Que te sucede?! - Le grito el hanyou.

- ¡Necesito que me ayudes! - Fue la respuesta del youkai.

- ¡¿Que te ayude?! - Dijo extrañado.

- Sí...

- ¡¿Pero a qué?! - Estaba realmente extrañado.

- ¡Ayúdame a proteger a Kikyou!

- ¡¿A proteger a Kikyou?!

- ¡Sí, ayúdame!

- ¡Kikyou es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola, no la subestimes!

- ¡Te digo que es importante que la protejamos imbécil! - Le grito con fuerza en el rostro.

- ¡No me llames así! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldita urgencia?!

Ante la respuesta del hanyou Kiseki lo toma con ira desde las ropas - ¡Que Kikyou morirá estúpido! ¡Kikyou morirá! - El grito fue realmente sonoro entre las los tres oyentes, Inuyasha quedo totalmente perplejo ante las palabras de Kiseki.

- ¿Qu... qué estás… diciendo? - Dijo en tono bajo y asombrado, pero igualmente no les fue difícil escuchar a las dos mujeres observadoras.

- ¡Eso! ¡Te estoy diciendo eso! ¡Si no hacemos algo ella morirá!

- ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?! - Le grito sacándose de sus manos con enfadado.

- ¡Porque lo sé! ¡Tengo maneras de saber algo así, no jugaría con esto Inuyasha! ¡Y si he venido hasta ti diciéndote esto es porque estoy desesperado, ella piensa que quizás sea lo mejor, pero yo no creo eso y creo que tú tampoco! ¡Ayúdame a hacerla entender!

- Pero... Naraku... ¡¿Cómo... cómo no sé yo que es una trampa?!

Al escuchar esto, Kiseki le dio un furioso empujo - ¡¿Es lo único que te importa desgraciado?! ¡¿Naraku, Kagome y tú?! ¡¿Es la única mierda que te importa?! ¡¿Y qué diablos pasa con Kikyou?! ¡Ya entiendo porque Kikyou dijo que sería lo mejor para todos, lo dijo por ti idiota! ¡Pero si a ti no te importa lo que pase con ella, no significa que yo comparta esa decisión y, si tú no hacen nada para ayudarla lo haré yo! ¡Eres un maldito desagradecido!- Kiseki se marchó mirando con ira a todo aquel que se atreviera a observarlo, incluyendo a Kagome, que aún estaba sumamente confundida.

**Capítulo 57:**** El final de una etapa.**

Inuyasha estaba totalmente paralizado ante las palabras que le había dicho Kiseki "¿Kikyou moriría?" No, no, eso no podía ser, algo así no podía ocurrir... ¿Por qué? Inuyasha no sabía que pensar, había sido tanta la seguridad con la que se lo había dicho que era imposible creer que mentía, aunque él sólo quería creer eso, quería creer que Kiseki sólo mentía, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos que hizo en sí mismo para convencerse de que mentía, no podía, sabía que él había dicho la verdad.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito Kagome al ver que uno de los demonios lo atacaba.

Inuyasha no reacciono, se quedó quieto, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, el demonio sólo lo golpeo ayudándolo a caer en el frío suelo, aun así, Inuyasha no pareció notar la diferencia, no le preocupaba su seguridad, en ese momento sólo le preocupaba encontrar la respuesta dentro de sí, ¿A quién creerle…?

- ¡Inuyasha reacciona! - Le grita Kagome que ya estaba junto a él tratando de socorrerlo.

- Kagome... ¿Kiseki miente…?

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Me refiero a que si Kiseki es una persona mentirosa, tú debes saberlo, tú lo conoces mejor ¿Es una persona mentirosa en este tipo de situaciones?

- Aunque las cosas estén pésimo y todo este por acabar, Kiseki siempre preferirá insultarte y maldecirte antes que mentirte, Kiseki no es una persona que le guste la mentira en estas circunstancias Inuyasha... - dice tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Entonces debo ayudar a Kikyou... - Dijo poniéndose de pie - no puedo dejar que algo así ocurra, debo ayudarla- luego se va corriendo como puede.

- A la única persona que le miente es a mí… - Susurró ella mientras veía al hanyou marcharse.

Kiseki está golpeando a algunos demonios que no le dan el paso, trata como puede de llegar a Kikyou, pero los demonios eran demasiados y se lanzaban sobre él como montañas y, mientras más esfuerzos hacía para zafarse, más le hundían la cabeza en el montón.

- ¡Garras de acero! - Se escuchó una voz, la que obviamente era la de Inuyasha, gracias a él los demonios no terminaron ahogando a Kiseki, que prontamente se levanta con tosidos.

- ¡¿Porque demonios no les lanzaste fuego?! - Dijo entre enojado y extrañado.

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo volveré a usar!

- Si no llego yo te ahogaban.

- Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa ahora es Kikyou...

- Cierto - ambos continúan corriendo hasta Kikyou.

Kikyou se encontraba lanzando las pocas flechas que le quedaban, mientras que alguien inesperado se le acercaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Kikyou se percató de que detrás de ella venían Inuyasha y Kiseki (no es el mencionado antes) que la estaban llamando, Kikyou se da la vuelta para verlos mejor, pero luego queda totalmente alarmada al sentir que algo o alguien la sujetaba con fuerza por detrás, y claro, era Naraku, que la tenía sujeta con sus extensiones de carne.

- ¡Kikyou! - Fue el grito de los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Suéltame! - Gritaba Kikyou.

- ...Kukuku... - se rió - ¿Qué sucede Kikyou? ¿Tienes miedo?

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño, infeliz! - Le grito Inuyasha.

- Aun no Inuyasha, pero quiero que te quede claro, que cuando sea el momento en que yo vuelva a tener increíble poder, Kikyou será la primera persona que aniquile, pero no te preocupes Inuyasha que el siguiente serás tú, Kagome y tus amigos...kukuku...

- Desgraciado... - Susurró Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito Miroku, éste se dio vuelta para ver cuál era su petición - ¡Hay que sacar a Sesshomaru, seguramente él es parte de los planes de Naraku, no podemos permitir que le haga algo!- grito el monje entre bastonazos y pergaminos.

- De eso me encargo yo - susurró Kiseki mientras comenzó a correr y a saltar hacia Sesshomaru, pero Naraku hizo lo mismo al verse descubierto una parte de su plan y, al descubrir que su plan podría fracasar si ellos se lo proponían, tenía que impedir que dejaran libre a Sesshomaru. Naraku se adelantó y se puso frente a Kiseki segundos antes de que éste lograra llegar a Sesshomaru (Naraku aún tenía consigo a Kikyou) Atacado de sorpresa a Kiseki, dándole un gran golpe que lo dio a parar con gran intensidad al suelo.

- ¡Kiseki! - Se escuchó el grito de Kagome.

- Al menos sabemos que Sesshomaru es parte de su plan - dice Sango montada a Kirara.

- ¡Maldición! ¡No dejare que Naraku se salga con la suya! - Pronunció Koga mientras se adelantaba con velocidad para atacar a Naraku.

- ¡No seas estúpido el punto no es Naraku! ¡Es él! - Grito Kiseki poniéndose de pie e indicando al youkai atrapado que miraba a Naraku con ojos desafiantes, pero el lobo no escuchaba y seguía atacando a Naraku, aunque esta vez no fue él quien lo derribo, sino Kagura, que apareció de manera repentina y lo ataco con su abanico.

- Buen trabajo Kagura - dijo agradecido, mientras su oyente sonreía maléficamente para luego atacar a su propio amo - ¡¿Pero que demonio?! - Grito Naraku quien ante ese golpe no esperado soltó a Kikyou, la cual cayo con velocidad, pero para su fortuna Kiseki estaba ahí para recibirla y tenerla a salvo.

- ¡Desgraciado acabare contigo! - Grito Kagura, quien lo siguió atacando a pesar de sólo tener un brazo (recuerden la flecha de Kagome). Naraku trato de evadirla, pero luego alargo una de sus extensiones para atravesar el estómago de su atacante.

- Esto te lo mereces, recuerda que yo decidía si seguías con vida y ahora decido que mueres - luego la empujo hasta sí y la hizo formar parte de su cuerpo.

Naraku acababa de acabar con Kagura, aunque los observantes no quedaron muy sorprendidos de aquel acto, todos sabían que él era una criatura monstruosa. Sin embargo, una sorpresa le aguardaba, detrás de él se encontraba Sesshomaru encerrado, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que saco su espada y con una gran concentración de energía destruyo sus ataduras.

- ¡Bien hecho amo Sesshomaru! - Grito Jaken, mientras que detrás de él estaba Rin aplaudiendo con gozo.

- ¡Sesshomaru! - Chilló sorprendido Naraku.

- Lo lamentaras... - Susurró secamente el youkai.

Segundos después Sesshomaru estaba atacando con furia a Naraku, mientras que él trataba de defenderse y atacarlo a la vez.

- ¿Kikyou, estás bien? - preguntaba sujetándola de los hombros con suma preocupación, no percatándose de que Sango y Kagome se habían acercado a ver como estaban las cosas.

- Sí, estoy bien... - Respondió bajo, mientras veía que Kagome se acercaba.

- ¿Segura que estas bien? - Preguntó con insistencia, luego la soltó un poco para contemplarla mejor- ¿No tienes algún rasguño, herida, golpe, algo? - Insistió.

- ¡No Kiseki, estoy bien! - Repitió Kikyou más fuerte al ver que Kagome estaba un poco incomoda con la situación, claro, Kiseki no se había percatado de su presencia, en ese momento su mundo se había paralizado ante Kikyou.

- ¿Segura? Porque pudo haberte inyectado veneno o algo así, puedes tener un rasguño y no te has dado cuenta o puede... - Kiseki estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban, Kikyou lo tomo con suavidad de la cabeza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Kiseki, cálmate, estoy bien... - luego le sonrió con ternura e inmediatamente Kiseki la abraza con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡De verdad que hiciste que me preocupara! - Ante este acto Kagome estima que lo mejor era retirarse.

- Ya todo está bien... - Susurró Kikyou.

- ¡¿Miroku, cómo saldremos de esta?! - Gritaba Shippo.

- Son demasiados, no podremos con todos - dijo Shii de forma no muy alentadora.

- No tengo más remedio... - Pronuncio el monje con resignación sujetando la mano en la cual portaba la kazaana.

- ¡No seas tonto, hay insectos venenosos! - Chilló Shii al descubrir que era lo que tenía pensado hacer el monje.

- No hay otra forma...

- ¡Miroku, no! - Chilló Shippo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para entrar en la cabeza del monje, ya que éste tenía perfectamente determinado lo que debía hacer, nada lo haría cambiar de parecer. El monje abrió la kazaana absorbiendo todo lo que tenía a su paso, o mejor dicho, a todos los demonios que encontraba, sumado de una gran cantidad de insectos venenosos. Todo demonio que los rodeaba había desaparecido completamente, no quedaba nada, sólo un monje que inmediatamente después de su ataque sufrió las horribles consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Miroku, resiste! - Gritaba Shippo.

- ¿Miroku, estás bien? - Preguntaba Shii con preocupación.

- Absorbí demasiados insectos - dijo en un tono de dolor.

- ¡Miroku! - Inuyasha había llegado gritando su nombre.

- ¿Inu… yasha…? - Pronunció el monje.

- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!

- Lo que tenía que hacer ¿Dónde está Naraku?

- ¿Qué no lo ves? - Miroku giro la cabeza y pudo percatar la pelea de Sesshomaru y Naraku.

- ¿Por qué no estas peleando? Es muy raro de ti... - Dijo con sobresalto.

- Porque he venido a saber cómo estabas, pero ahora que sé que estas bien, Naraku no podrá escaparse de mi - luego se retiró hacía la dirección de Naraku.

Kagome caminaba a un lado de Sango pensativa acerca de lo que había pasado, ciertamente era comprensible aquella reacción, supuestamente Kikyou moriría, y era cierto que, aunque Kagome no quisiera, Kiseki le tenía un gran cariño a Kikyou, pero a pesar de todo esto se sintió incomoda, extraña, por alguna razón no le gustaba el comportamiento de Kiseki.

- ¡¿Excelencia está usted bien?! - Chilló Sango.

- Calma Sango, estaré bien.

- ¿E Inuyasha? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Fue tras Naraku - respondió Shii.

Inuyasha había corrido hasta Sesshomaru y Naraku, había sacado su espada y comenzado a atacar a Naraku, mientras éste se defendía y atacaba a la vez, ambos hermanos discutían y peleaban para que el otro se quitara del medio, ya que ambos querían ser los que derrotasen al malvado.

- ¡Vete de aquí! Esto no te incumbe, esta pelea es mía - dijo con furia el hermano mayor.

- ¡Ja! Debes estar bromeando, yo seré quien mate a Naraku y quiero que eso te quede claro, el único intruso aquí eres tú ¡Yo decidí matar a Naraku mucho antes de que tú lo conocieras! - Grito tratando de ahuyentarlo con la espada.

- Kukuku... Una pelea como buenos hermanos, tal parece que estorbo, debería dejar que se maten en paz.

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca, el único que debe morir aquí eres tú! - Grito el hanyou.

- ¡Quítate! - Grito Sesshomaru dándole un empujón y dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia Naraku.

Inuyasha reacciono rápidamente para dirigirse nuevamente contra su adversario, pero éste saca una de sus extensiones y lo aleja, al ver esto, Koga reacciona y se abalanza igualmente contra Naraku dándole los golpes que puede, aunque le espero lo mismo que a Inuyasha por parte de Naraku.

- Disfruta lo poco que te queda Naraku... - Susurró Sesshomaru.

- Lamento decirte que aquello no pasara - luego saca sus extensiones y sujeta cada extremidad del youkai- Creo que tus palabras deberías ser para ti y los intrusos...

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru! - Grito Rin.

Inuyasha se había adelantado para tratar de atacar a Naraku, pero le fue inútil, ya que había formado un campo de energía. Naraku estaba concentrado se encontraba en otro paso de su plan malévolo, otra extensión salió del cuerpo de Naraku para llegar hasta el brazo de Sesshomaru y causarle una gran herida, pero Naraku había logrado lo que quería, aquella extensión estaba ahora impregnada de la sangre del youkai.

- ...Kukuku... Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Sesshomaru... Kukuku... Pero lamento decirle que ahora no me sirve para nada- nuevamente una extensión salió de su cuerpo y atravesó el estómago del youkai, para luego soltarlo causando que cayera con peso.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está tramando?! - Pronunció con confusión la exterminadora. Naraku se dirigió hasta el huevo de energía junto a Kanna.

- Ya está todo listo... Naraku... - Susurró está.

- No Kanna... No está todo listo... - Ella lo observo un tanto extrañada – necesito más poder... Y ahora, no necesitare más de ti... - Susurró, Kanna comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, trato de huir, pero Naraku había sido muchísimo más rápido agarrándola con una de sus extensiones y empujándola hacia sí para hacerla parte de él. Ahora Kanna tampoco existía, todo quedaron horrorizado con aquella escena. - Kukuku... Ahora tengo el poder necesario para el segundo paso - Naraku entierra la extensión cubierta de la sangre de Sesshomaru en el huevo de energía, éste se alimentó rápidamente de ella - ya tengo la sangre de un youkai... - Susurró.

Naraku apoyo una de sus manos en el huevo de energía, éste comenzó a tener extrañas reacciones, pronto comenzó a fusionarse con el cuerpo de Naraku, la energía maligna de aquel lugar comenzó a aumentar considerablemente mientras los observantes buscaban refugio ya que sabían perfectamente que algo escalofriante estaría por ocurrir. El cuerpo de Naraku estaba creciendo con rapidez, su tamaño era diez veces el original, pero no era sólo eso lo que crecía, sino que también estaba creciendo su poder, Naraku se estaba volviendo más poderoso.

- ¿Pero qué está pasando? - Preguntaba Shii.

- ¡Naraku ha aumentado de tamaño! - Gritaba Shippo.

- ¿Excelencia que vamos a hacer? - Dijo con preocupación la exterminadora.

- ¿Qué es esa pregunta Sango? ¡Lo único que tenemos que hacer es acabar con ese infeliz! - Respondió el hanyou por el monje.

- Creo que se te olvida algo Inuyasha ¡¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?! - Le chilló Shippo.

- El pequeño Shippo tiene razón...- lo apoyo Shii.

- Es fácil hablar, pero es difícil actuar... - Repitió Miroku.

- ¡Ah, ya cállense todos! Alguna forma encontraremos - dijo cansado de los comentarios poco animosos de sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto Naraku al fin había terminado su etapa de crecimiento.

- ...Kukuku... - Rió – ¿Inuyasha qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora? - Naraku se estaba bufando de él.

- ¡Jah! ¡No porque tengas mayor tamaño vas a ser más peligroso, ya verás cómo terminare acabando contigo!

- Inuyasha no lo subestimes, Naraku está lleno de sorpresas, además ya no es el mismo - dijo con sabiduría el monje.

- Yo tampoco lo soy Miroku... - Inuyasha salto para atacar a Naraku, pero algo lo ataco antes que su rival, Sesshomaru lo había empujado contra las rocas con suma furia.

- ¡No te metas en esto! ¡Éste infeliz ha robado de mi valiosa sangre sólo para convertirse en esto, esta no es tu batalla, es mía! - Grito enfurecido. Claramente Naraku había roto su orgullo al haber hecho semejante acto, usarlo para convertirse en un demonio más poderoso, definitivamente Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un acto como ese, por lo menos lucharía para defender su honor.

- ¡Dele amo bonito! ¡Usted puede! ¡Dele, dele! - Gritaba Jaken mientras Rin sólo observaba con preocupación.

- Sesshomaru... quisiera pedirte que no pierdas tu tiempo, no lograras derribarme.

- ¡No te derribare, te destruiré! Has osado usar la sangre pura de un verdadero demonio para una asquerosa alimaña como tú, eso no lo perdonare...

- Sesshomaru tenme respeto, ahora llevo tu misma sangre... Kukuku... Si no te molesta te autorizare a llamarme hermano... kukuku... - Se bufaba con gozo.

- ¡No te atrevas a emparentarme con un hanyou como tú! - Sesshomaru saca su espada y comienza a atacarlo, Naraku no hace mucho para defenderse, pero igualmente Sesshomaru sigue tratando de derribarlo con todo lo que tiene.

- ¿Has terminado...? - Es todo lo que pronuncia Naraku luego de los ataques del youkai.

- ¡¿Qué…?! - Se sorprende Sesshomaru.

- Es mi turno... - Susurró su contrincante, mientras extendió un brazo para golpearlo contra el suelo (recuerde que ahora era mucho más grande) pero antes del impacto del puño de Naraku salió un fuerte veneno el cual aplasto a Sesshomaru — Kukuku... Acéptalo Sesshomaru no puedes conmigo.  
>Todos estaban asombrados, los poderes de Sesshomaru no habían servido de lo más mínimo, Naraku se había vuelto completamente invencible, y ninguno de sus rivales tenía la más mínima idea de cómo enfrentarse a él.<p>

- Se ha vuelto invencible... - Susurró Kikyou.

- No, nadie es invencible... excepto los inmortales, y ese sujeto jamás podrá llamarse inmortal - respondió Kiseki - ven vamos con los demás - Kiseki la toma de piernas y espalda, mientras ella se sujeta del cuello de éste.

- ¡Pero miren quien es... Kikyou y su protector! - Una voz se hizo resonar en el ambiente.

- Maldición - susurró Kiseki mientras elevaba la vista para ver que el grandote ya los había visto.  
>Mientras tanto justo en ese momento Inuyasha estaba logrando salir de las rocas.<p>

- ¡Maldición! ¡Ese desgraciado me las pagara!

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Naraku tratara de atrapar a Kikyou! - Chilló Kagome al escuchar las palabras de éste.

- Kiseki... debes dejarme, si no lo haces él te matara - susurró Kikyou al oído del chico que la portaba.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de la historia que te conté? Yo no puedo morir Kikyou ¡No dejare que ese maniático te ponga las manos encima, no lo haré! - Se negó con firmeza.

- Es mejor que me entregues a la chica, no creo que quieras sufrir las consecuencias, esta no es tu guerra... kukuku - su risa resonó por todo el lugar.

- Ahora lo es... - Luego comenzó a correr.

Naraku le fue arrojando bolas de poderoso veneno, pero aquello no hacía detener a Kiseki, el seguía corriendo de un lugar a otro con la idea de que salvaría a Kikyou a como diera lugar, no la abandonaría de ninguna manera.

Mientras Kagome tenía la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, odiaba aquella sensación de vació, necesitaba ayudar, necesitaba hacer algo para tratar de defender a Kiseki y a Kikyou. Fue ese el momento en que decidió tomar la última de sus flechas, avanzar un poco más para estar más cerca y arrojar la flecha al rostro de Naraku, ésta cayó directamente en uno de sus ojos, si bien éste se desconcentro por el dolor, la flecha no causo más daño que dejarlo totalmente ciego de la vista derecha, cosa que enfureció aún más al gigantesco demonio. Por inmediato Naraku actuó en forma de venganza, lanzándole no sólo veneno, sino que también un ácido poderoso, Esto cubrió completamente a la miko dejando una pequeña montañita sobre ella.

- ¡Kagome! - El rostro de Kiseki e Inuyasha se había quebrado completamente, mientras los demás tenían una cara de dolor por haber perdido a una persona tan preciada.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, lo pagaras, lo pagaras caro! - Grito Inuyasha mientras saca a Tessaiga y comenzaba a atacar a Naraku con furia, que a diferencia de los ataques que le había lanzado Sesshomaru, los de Inuyasha sí estaban surgiendo efecto.

Kiseki corrió hasta la pequeña montañita de ácido, todo a su alrededor estaba derretido, no quedaba mucha vida en aquel lugar, Kiseki bajo con rapidez el cuerpo de Kikyou para poder introducirse en aquel lugar, sin importarle que el ácido comenzara a quemarlo a él. El chico estaba desesperado, estaba excavando en el veneno y en el ácido con sus propias manos, buscando y buscando un indicio de la chica desafortunada. La frustración era demasiada, ya había llegado a creer que no había quedado nada de la pobre muchacha, fue cuando en su último intento la encontró intacta entre los escombros, mientras un resplandor la iluminaba.

- Ahiko... - Susurró. Fue en ese instante cuando comprendió que Ahiko la había protegido de esa mala pasada. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto Kiseki saco con rapidez a Kagome al ver que aquel resplandor se desvanecía, si no la sacaba se quemaría. Luego de sacarla salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo, con un poco de su ropa magullada y hecha trizas.

- Kagome... - Susurró con apuro y nerviosismo.

- ¡Kagome! - Hasta aquel lugar habían llegado Koga y los demás.

- ¡¿Cómo está, qué le ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para ayudarla?! - Gritaba Koga, pero a Kiseki no parecía interesarle, sólo le interesaba que la chica frente a él abriera sus ojos y que Ahiko no hubiera protegido sólo el cuerpo de la chica sino que también su vida. Posibilidad que se fue apagando cada vez más, la esperanza del muchacho decaía al llamarla una y otra vez reiteradas veces sin la menor señal de que ella abriría sus pequeños ojos.

- Kagome por favor... Abre tus ojos - le susurró el chico en un ruego, su rostro estaba totalmente angustiado - por favor ábrelos... - en ese momento, en el que creyó que no volvería a verla sonreír, ella despertó con lentitud.

- ¿Qué ocurrió…? - susurró suave, todos se alegraron al oírla hablar nuevamente. Al ver la extraña actitud de Kiseki, el cual parecía a punto de llorar, le preguntó con curiosidad – ¿Qué te ocurre…? - Él no respondió, sólo la abraso. La chica estaba confundida ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? Jamás la había abrasado de esa manera, pero se quedó en silencio, tal parecía que el chico lo necesitaba.

- Kagome, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero necesito pedirte un favor... - Dijo Kiseki una vez que la soltó, ella lo miro con aceptación - ¿Podrías… Cuidar a Kikyou? - Ante esta pregunta ella quedo un poco confundida, pero no dudo ningún segundo en acceder a su petición - Y sobre todo… procura cuidar de ti…

Kiseki avanzo apresuradamente seguido de Koga, ambos iban a ayudar a Inuyasha que su había comenzado a acomplejar un poco. Inuyasha lanzaba el típico ataque de Tessaiga esperando que diera un poco más de resultado, pero la realidad era que no estaba logrando lo que deseaba. Naraku seguía perfectamente en pie, luchando igual que todos, Koga y Kiseki daban algunos saltos tratando de golpearlo, Kiseki aún se negaba a usar el fuego y esto molestaba un poco a Inuyasha, ya que él sabía que si Kiseki lo utilizaban sacarían más ventaja de la que tenían.

Todos seguían luchando con gran esmero sin tener mayores cambios, Naraku no mostraba ni la más mínima señal de debilitamiento, mientras que sus atacantes se mostraban agotados de tanto correr y atacar sin lograr la tan deseada victoria. Naraku se encontraba burlándose de los ataques sin sentido que le lanzaban, cuando de la nada salió un rayo de luz que termino por tajarle la cara. El gigantesco demonio llevo inmediatamente sus manos a la cara, quejándose del dolor que le habían provocado y cuando finalmente había estado bien, pudo comprobar que había sido Sesshomaru que había despertado.

- Veo que has despertado...

- Sólo para acabar con tu abominable cadáver.

- Lamentaras eso... - Naraku estaba atacando con todo, lanzaba extensiones desde su cuerpo a sus cuatro atacantes, lanzaba veneno, ácido, todo lo que era posible imaginar, estaba furioso quería terminar de una vez por todas con esos indeseados individuos.

Inuyasha se vio atrapado por Naraku, y justamente en el momento en que él le lanzo una de sus extensiones, el hanyou agita con fuerza su espada lanzando miles de diamantes los cuales destruían todo a su paso, causo gran daño a Naraku, pero éste siguió en pie con la misma disposición para matar. Aquel ataque de diamantes no volvería a causarle el mismo daño, ya estaba predicho que con eso no lograrían derribar a Naraku (sé que Inuyasha en el manga tiene dos ataques nuevos, las escamas de dragón y la espada negra, pero como ustedes saben yo no me guio de la continuación del manga, sino que del anime publicado hasta el 2004, no kankentsu-hen)

- No lo lograran... - Susurró Kikyou.

- ¿Qué? - Kagome estaba asombrada.

- ¡Es cierto, debemos ayudar! - Dijo Miroku que ya estaba un tanto mejor, pero no totalmente.

Todos menos Kikyou y Kagome van a ayudar.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué dices que no lo lograran? ¡¿Qué no ven que están luchando para que a ti no te suceda nada?! - Dijo un tanto enojada la miko.

- ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Por favor Kagome se realista, no podrán lograrlo y lo sabes… - Kagome guardo silencio- Vez que tengo razón...

- Ojala hubiera una forma...

- La hay... – Susurró.

- ¡¿La hay?! - Dijo sorprendida.

- Pero temo que después no puedan perdonarme...

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso…?

- Kagome, hace un tiempo atrás estuve investigando una forma de poder derrotar Naraku y para mi suerte encontré la respuesta.

- ¿Cuál era? ¡¿Sabes cómo derrotarlo Kikyou?!

- Lo sé, sólo se tiene que hacer un conjuro. Tu sabes bien que Naraku anteriormente era un hombre, él era Onigumo y se trasformó en lo que es ahora, por lo tanto haga lo que haga Naraku es un hanyou, tiene sangre de demonio y de humano…

- Eso lo sé bien, pero aun así no comprendo que es lo que tratas de decirme.

- Onigumo decidió convertirse en un demonio sólo para cumplir los deseos que él no podía tener...

- Sigo sin comprender.

- Kagome, lo que tenemos que hacer es el conjuro con la razón de Onigumo para convertirse en lo que es... Debemos hacer el conjuro destruyendo o purificando de totalidad la razón de Onigumo, para que Naraku no tenga mayor instancia o propósito en esta vida, el conjuro se encargara de todo...

- Bien, eso lo entiendo, debemos hacer el conjuro, pero... ¿Cuál fue la razón de Onigumo para transformarse en un demonio?

- Fue la Shikon no Tama...

- Pero no podemos destruir la Shikon...

- También hay otra cosa Kagome, mejor dicho otra persona, más que obtener la perla él quería estar con una persona...

- ¿Una persona? ¡¿Y como la vamos a encontrarla si ya han pasado 51 años?!

- ¿No entiendes Kagome? Esa persona soy yo, acabo de entender la razón de por qué voy a morir, tengo que acabar con esto, fue mi culpa, jamás debí haberlo ayudado, nada hubiera pasado si yo no lo hubiese ayudado.

- ¡Kikyou es una locura, tú no puedes, no, no puedes, de seguro hay otra forma, de seguro la hay!

- ¡No Kagome, no la hay! Es la única y de verdad que quiero intentarla.

- ¡No, no puedo le prometí a Kiseki que te iba a proteger y eso incluye que te quieras sacrificar!

- ¡Basta! ¡Yo lo decido! ¡No necesito consultarlo con nadie, además, yo hace mucho tiempo que no debería estar aquí, es lo mejor y es lo que yo quiero! - Pronunció con firmeza en su voz.

- ¿Estás... segura...?

- Kagome, mírame, estoy segura, nunca he estado más segura en mi vida... - Kagome la miro, era cierto, ella estaba segura de lo que decía - Necesitare de tu ayuda para formar un campo de energía.

- Sí, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea...

- Kagome - Susurró suave.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo conocerte un poco y estoy segura que te sientes culpable de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha ¿Verdad? - Kagome agacha un poco la mirada – Kagome no quiero que te sientas así, lo pasado, pasado está, fue lo que sucedió, lo que toco, no es tú culpa que Inuyasha siempre tenga un revoltijo en su cabeza… El cual aclaro por la presencia de Kiseki.

- Kiseki... No entiendo por qué todos dicen lo mismo, Kiseki a mí no me ha cambiado, sigo normal, sigo bien, Kiseki no ha hecho nada, yo... - No concluyó.

- Kagome, quizás no lo has notado aún, pero en tu mirada se nota que él no es un simple amigo para ti, la mirada que tienes hacia él es diferente, a veces lo miras igual como él te ve a ti...

- No lo sé, creo que son sólo suposiciones y que...

- Correcto, eso es lo que tienes que pensar. Kagome olvídate de todo sentimiento diferente que sientas por Kiseki, olvídate de él como un muchacho. Si es posible déjalo como un completo desconocido, alguien que no te importe, olvídate de Kiseki.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Por qué quieres que lo tome como un desconocido? No entiendo...

- Créeme, Kagome, yo sé cosas de Kiseki que tú ni siquiera te imaginas, él me las contó y por eso te digo que te olvides de él, él no es alguien para ti, ni para nadie, y créeme cuando te digo que él está de acuerdo. Yo sé que has sufrido mucho, por eso te digo, aléjate de Kiseki si quieres borrar el sufrimiento en tu vida... Debes hacerlo por ti... Antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué?

- Me refiero a antes de que lo llegues a querer más y ya no lo puedas olvidar, a ese tarde me refiero, aún estás a tiempo, es tu opción Kagome... - Luego se detuvo el incómodo tema - ven, acompáñame, tenemos que acabar con este demonio.

Kagome la siguió de inmediato, aunque aún estaba bastante confundida ¿Por qué le había dicho todas esas cosas? ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Kiseki? Estaba realmente confundida, sólo quería encontrar las respuestas lo más pronto posible, pero tal parecía que aquello estaba muy lejos de ocurrir.

Inuyasha y todos los demás aún se encontraban luchando con el poderoso demonio, lograban debilitarlo, pero no lo suficiente para lograr vencerlo.

- Debemos hacer el campo de energía Kikyou.

- No, todavía no, dejemos que lo debiliten un poco más, él tiene que estar lo más débil posible para que nada salga mal, esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad - pronunció con seriedad. Kagome y Kikyou esperaron pacientemente hasta el punto en que Kikyou considero que ya era tiempo de actuar. Kagome junto sus manos dando unos ligeros movimientos, de tal manera de crear un campo de energía, el cual al crearse expulso a todos excepto a Naraku, Kikyou y ella misma.

- ¡¿Que fue eso?! - Preguntó el zorrito confundido al ver que todos habían sido expulsado del rededor de Naraku.

- ¡Fue un campo de energía! - Dijo el monje con seguridad.

- ¡¿Un campo?! ¿Pero cómo…? - Inuyasha diviso a Kagome con la posición de manos - ¡Kagome! - Chilló al darse cuenta.

- Está con Kikyou... - Pronunció Koga.

- ¡Quizás ella sepan que hacer! - Grito Shii.

- Son unas entrometidas - susurró Sesshomaru.

- Seguramente la señorita Kikyou debe tener alguna idea.

- ¿Pero por qué hizo el campo? - preguntaba Kiseki.

- Me gustaría saberlo - susurró Miroku en respuesta.

- Kikyou... kukuku... ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué puedes matarme tú sola?... Kukuku...

- No lo creo, lo sé... - Inmediatamente Kikyou juntos sus manos dando una serie de movimientos, para luego concentrarse. - La vida del motivo, por la muerte del sujeto – fueron las palabras que susurro Kikyou.

Inmediatamente de eso un extraño polvo salió en abundancia desde las manos de Kikyou, que aún estaban en la pose del conjuro, el cual se dirigió hacia Naraku rodeándolo con rapidez, aquel polvo comenzó a rodearlo completamente moviéndose de un lado a otro causando que el cuerpo de Naraku regresara de apoco a su tamaño normal.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! - Gritaba con furia y desesperación aquel eterno enemigo.

- ¡Está regresando a su tamaño! - Chilló Sango.

- ¡Lo están logrando, están derrotando a Naraku!- Grita con alegría Rin.

- ¡Detente! - Grito Naraku con furia.

- Terminare lo que debí haber terminado hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Detente!

Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse, ahora el polvo estaba deshaciendo el cuerpo de Naraku, en unos segundos no quedaría nada de él, ni siquiera su sombra. Aquel polvo siguió atacándolo hasta terminar definitivamente con su cuerpo y alma, luego regreso hasta las manos de Kikyou, pero aquello no se detuvo ahí, a medida que el polvo regresaba a Kikyou y desaparecía, ella también lo hacía.

- ¡Kikyou! - Grito Inuyasha, el cual iba adelantarse para ir a ayudarle, pero fue detenido por Kiseki que lo tomo con brusquedad de uno de sus brazos.

- Ella lo quiso así... - Susurró.

Kikyou se encontraba mirando frente a frente a Kagome mientras su cuerpo se elevaba con lentitud, Kikyou sólo miraba con ternura a su rencarnación que alguna vez odio con todas sus fuerzas, a la que una vez la llamo "Intrusa". La miko tomo las manos de Kagome,

- Prométeme que cuidaras de Inuyasha... - Susurró con suavidad, mientras ya no quedaba mucho de su fino cuerpo.

Kagome aún no había respondido cuando Kikyou la quería soltar, Kagome no quería dejarla ir, no quería que aquello acabara de esa manera, pero por más que sostuvo las manos de la muchacha, estas igualmente desaparecieron con ella. Kagome callo de rodilla y rompió en mil llantos.

- Lo siento Kikyou, pero no podré cumplir lo único que me pediste... - Ella seguía llorando mientras el campo de energía había desaparecido por completo. Inuyasha y los demás llegaron con lentitud y tristeza hacia ella.

**Continuara…**

_Daiana Encinas_: Puede que se quede con Inuyasha, puede que se quede con Kiseki o puede que no se quede con ninguno, eso se verá en el transcurso de la historia. En lo único que pensé cuando puse "Inuyasha- Kagome" es que a la gente le llamaría la atención y lo leería, no quise poner sólo a Kagome porque el tema tampoco se trata solo de ella, de hecho, si hubiera sido posible, pondría el nombre de los tres, ya que la historia gira entorno a ellos todo el tiempo .

_desislaba_ : Bueno, creo que el asunto te Kikyou ya quedo resuelto jajaja.

_**Hasta los próximos capítulos, saludoos!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

_**Capítulo 58:**** La figura de Saiyo.**_

Ya habían trascurrido algunos días desde lo ocurrido, todos habían logrado salir sanos y salvo de aquel árbol, aunque claro, ahora había uno menos. Todos se encontraban muy deprimidos por la muerte de Kikyou, por lo menos la mayoría, otros como Shii sólo fingían estarlo y a unos no les había importado en lo más mínimo; como a Jaken y a Sesshomaru, el cual estaba molesto por no haberse encargado él mismo de ese odioso demonio, se encontraba serio y frío como era habitual, no había razón por la cual cambiar ahora. Al momento de marcharse Sesshomaru le advirtió a Inuyasha que nunca más tendría el mal gusto (por su parte) de tropezarse con él, ya que nunca más se volverían a ver las caras. Inuyasha creyó que solo eran palabras, pero al transcurrir los años se dio cuenta que le había dicho la verdad, ya que nunca volvió a ver ni a su "hermano", ni a Jaken, ni a Rin, luego de esa monótona despedida no lo volvió a ver nunca más. (En este punto dejamos a Sesshomaru en la historia).

Kagome y Kiseki decidieron volver junto a Tei mientras que los demás tomaron su propio rumbo. El viaje de regreso fue muy silencioso, no había mucho que decir, ni Kagome ni el chico estaban de un grato humor para hablar, aquel día habían pasado demasiadas cosas, de lo único que se preocuparon es de avanzar.

Los primeros días Kiseki había estado algo extraño y fuera de lugar, Kagome trataba de alegrarlo un poco, pero sólo duraba unos momento, Kagome entendida que el chico se había encariñado de verdad con aquella miko, pero aunque hubiese pasado todo eso no quiso decir que Kiseki y Kagome dejasen de hablarse, es más, a veces hablaban mucho, la chica siempre suponía que era porque él quería cambiar de ideas y opiniones, que él quería pensar en otras cosas y no en lo que lo ponía triste, y así era. Había pasado ya una semana, Kiseki, como era habitual, se encontraba durmiendo y Tei se mostraba serio pensando en un lio de cosas que nadie se puede imaginar, Kagome decidió ir a caminar, estaba sofocada con aquel ambiente tan silencioso, tenía que salir de ese lugar.

Kagome caminaba por alrededor del lago, más bien alejándose un poco de él hacia la dirección de las pequeñas colinas, camino un tiempo hasta ver una silueta sentada a la distancia. Kagome comenzó a acercársele, pero esta se quedó quieta, debido a esto la chica decidió acercársele aún más, hasta que ya estuvo a sólo unos pasos de ella.

- ¿Quién eres…? - Preguntó con curiosidad.

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome la persona que estaba sentada dio vuelta su cabeza inmediatamente para verla. Aquella mujer le sonreía plenamente, traía una vestimenta de miko parecida a la que usaba Kikyou, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos tronco, el cabello lo traía recogido sólo un poco de ambos lados con unas coletas, lo demás era libre para volar con el viento. Con sinceridad, a simple vista para Kagome aquella mujer era la chica más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, no sólo de vista, sino que igualmente de sentimiento, los cuales se los transmitió con tan sólo una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

- Hola - Dijo la chica al verla.

- … Ho…Hola… - Respondió Kagome con un poco de dificultad.

- Yo te he visto antes - comentó con alegría – ¿Vives por aquí?

- ¿Cómo? - Kagome estaba confundida, no entendía las reacciones de aquella desconocida.

- ¿Tu hogar está por aquí? - Aclaro con igual tono anterior.

- … Bueno, no sé si eso se le puede llamar hogar, pero si, está por aquí...- Trato de explicar.

- ¡¿De verdad?! - La desconocida se veía feliz de escuchar aquella noticia, tanto que se puso de pie debido a aquella alegría - ¡¿Kiseki está aquí?! – Preguntó con apresuramiento.

- ¿Kiseki?

- ¡Sí! ¿Él está? ¿Está por aquí? - Ahora su sonrisa estaba de punta a punta esperando la respuesta que ella quería oír.

- Sí... Él está por aquí - su acompañante no respondió, pero se había notado que la respuesta le había agradado totalmente.

- ¿Podrías decirle algo de mi parte? - Kagome asintió - dile que venga a verme a este mismo lugar ¡Por favor, díselo! - Lo último lo dijo tratando de moverla un poco para que avanzara en la dirección del chico.

- Pero... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cómo sabrá quien eres? - La muchacha se detuvo a pensar, luego saco un objeto de sus ropas entregándoselo a Kagome, era un collar, o más bien, un signo, porque aquel objeto traía una figura de un dragón sujeto a una cuerda un tanto gruesa de color negro, la cual servía para llevarlo de collar.

- Entrégale esto, cuando él lo vea sabrá que soy yo- parecía muy segura de lo que decía – ahora ve con él… por favor ve con él.

Kagome accedió, parecía ser muy importante, ya que se veía un poco nerviosa al momento de enviarla, claro que a Kagome no le agradaba la idea de ser paloma mensajera, pero tenía el presentimiento de que era lo correcto, aparte de que ella se veía una buena persona, no se podían percibir malas intenciones de su parte.

Llego hasta el lugar de siempre para darse cuenta de que todo seguía exactamente igual desde el momento en que se había marchado a su pequeño paseo, al parecer nadie había notado su ausencia. Se dirigió hasta Kiseki, el cual aún seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, Tei notó esto.

- ¿Para que lo vas a despertar? Deberías dejarlo dormir - la interrumpió.

- ¡Kiseki duerme todo el día y toda la noche! - Respondió un poco molesta - además le tengo un mensaje, tengo que dárselo le guste o no... Sus sueños pueden esperar.

No hubo caso, Tei no logró convencer a Kagome, sin embargo, se quedó pendiente de lo que ésta le diría al joven. Ella despertó a Kiseki, éste lo hizo de mal humor, si había algo que odiaba era que los despertaran, así que no parecía muy contento al momento de conversar.

- ¡No vengas a regañarme, porque esto de seguro te interesara! - Respondió Kagome ante unos cuantos comentarios del youkai.

- ¡Esta bien! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Preguntó con frustración ante la insistencia de la chica.

- Una mujer te busca…

- ¿Una mujer? – Kiseki se mostraba extrañado, no recordaba esperar a nadie, ni conocer a nadie.

- Sí, me la tope cuando iba caminando en las colinas, me pregunto por ti, me dijo que fueras para allá, que deseaba verte... - Kiseki se mostraba confuso - es todo lo que me dijo.

- ¿Y no te dijo el nombre? - Preguntó tratando de aclarar quién podría estarlo llamando.

- No... - Dijo un poco desilusionada - se lo pregunte, pero no quiso decírmelo, aunque me paso algo...-Kagome comenzó a revisar su bolsillo.

- ¿Te paso algo? ¿Qué te paso? - Luego miro a Tei - ¿Estabas esperando a alguien? - Tei niega con la cabeza, luego se acerca a ellos dos.

- ¡Lo encontré! - Pronuncia con energía. - Toma, dijo que sabrías quien era al ver esto - Kagome le extiende la mano para pasarle el collar.

Kiseki toma el collar, al principio no logra reconocerlo, luego ve aquel dragón. Sus ojos se pusieron como plato, había entendido quien era, él le había dado hace mucho tiempo aquello, o por lo menos se lo había dejado.

- No puede ser... - Susurró. Kagome estaba un poco extrañada de aquella reacción.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Ya sabes quién es? - Pregunta Tei.

Kiseki mira instantáneamente a Tei, está sorprendido, aun no creyendo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no podía creer que aquel collar estuviera nuevamente en sus manos después de tantos años.

- Saiyo... – Susurró - ¡Es Saiyo! - Luego se exalto.

Ante estas palabras Tei igualmente quedo sorprendido, Kagome sin embargo confundida ¿Esa mujer era Saiyo? ¿Aquella por la cual había visto llorar a Kiseki…? La confusión de Kagome era demasiada, ahora estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber despertado a Kiseki y haberle dicho y entregado aquel collar, se había arrepentido. Kiseki se paró con rapidez, se dirigía en dirección a la salida, pero Tei lo detuvo con un grito resonante.

- ¡Kiseki! - Parecía un poco enojado, Kagome miraba con atención.

- ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¡Debo irme! - Dijo dándose la vuelta para encararlo.

- ¡No te atrevas a ir!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡¿Cómo que no vaya?! ¡Tengo que ir, tengo que ir! - Su voz sonaba decidida.

- Si no me equivoco te han salido nuevas marcas en el brazo...

- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?! - No encontraba sentido a las palabras del hombre.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que sucederá cuando la veas?! - Grito.

- ¿Qué…?

- Yo te responderé, te saldrá el resto que te falta ¡Cuando la veas te saldrás de control! ¡Puedes ir a verla si quieres, pero luego no quiero que vengas a pedirme ayuda porque no te la daré! ¡Yo ya te advertí Kiseki!

- No es justo... - Susurró.

- Nada en esta vida es justo y tú eres quien más sabe de eso... - Tei volvió donde estaba antes y se sentó.

- Kagome - habló el youkai con resignación – ¿Puedes ir y decirle que no quiero verla? – Por su voz no parecía querer que le dijera eso.

- ¡¿No iras?!

- ¡¿Iras o la dejaras esperando la nada?! - Su voz estaba firme, no parecía querer que Kagome le fuera a decir eso, pero tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡Está bien, iré! Pero es solo por ella, no por ti... - Kagome había comenzado a avanzar, pero antes de salir el joven le volvió a hablar dándole la espalda.

- ¡También dile que no quiero volver a verla! ¡Que no regrese, porque aquí nadie la espera ni necesita...! - Se había convertido totalmente - ¡Dile que no se atreva a volver jamás! ¡No quiero volver a verla!- Kagome lo miro, pero éste no, ella decide seguir su camino.

Llegando al mismo lugar donde la había encontrado, aquella mujer seguía esperando pacientemente en el mismo lugar. Al ver a Kagome se puso de pie para ir hacia ella. Kagome un poco apenada, pronuncio las mismas palabras que Kiseki le había dicho que le dijera. La chica parecía triste.

- ¿Así que Tei no lo dejo venir? - Susurró leve.

- ¿Co… cómo? ¿Cómo lo supiste? - Realmente la había sorprendido.

- El buen chico de Kiseki jamás se atrevería a decirme eso, y si lo hiciera el me lo diría a la cara - ella sonrió.

- Lo lamento.

- No, no tienes que la mentarlo, además percibo que te causo un poco de incomodidad, seguramente él te dijo quién era yo... pues sí, es cierto... mi nombre es Saiyo y estoy muerta. Quizás me odias, quizás Tei igual. Sería extraño que no fuese así, yo le hago daño a Kiseki, si me ve le haré daño…

- Yo... - Kagome no sabía que responderle, ya que ni siquiera ella sabía que sentía.

- Pero aun así... - Pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- deseo verlo, puedo sonar egoísta, pero quiero verlo. Aunque si él no quiere yo no lo obligare, no soy capaz de obligarlo a nada... - Comenzó a llorar un poco más- si no te molesta... dile que si tiene al menos un poco de deseos de verme, que se dirija hasta la punta de aquella montaña - indico la más cercana - yo lo estaré esperando hasta el atardecer de mañana, no puedo esperarlo más, no puedo...-seco un poco sus lágrimas - adiós... - Luego se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, desapareciendo y dejando a Kagome con la duda de decirle o no a Kiseki.

Kagome continuo caminando para toparse al lado del lago con Kiseki, al verlo sintió dudas, no quería decirle lo que dijo Saiyo, sin embargo, sabía que lo correcto sería decirle la verdad, por lo que decidió decírselo todo. Kiseki guardo silencio, estaba pensativo, seguramente estaba pensando, en ir o no ir, de seguro él debía de tener más dudas que todos con respecto a ese tema.

- Kiseki - susurró Kagome, ella parecía triste y el chico lo notó - no vayas... - Susurró.

Kiseki se sorprendió un poco de las palabras de la chica, y aún más, lo acomplejaban en su decisión.

- Kiseki no vayas - repitió ahora con más fuerza.

- Kagome no iré - dijo con sequedad.

- Prométemelo, prométeme que no iras con ella, prométemelo - el rostro de Kagome parecía querer llorar.

Kiseki la miro con sorpresa entendiendo un poco la reacción de la chica - Kagome te lo prometo, no iré, prometo que no iré - le dio una sonrisa.

Ella se alegró al escuchar esas palabras y lo abraso, el correspondió un poco aquel abraso, pero igualmente estaba confundido, indeciso, sin embargo, estaba decidido, ya lo había prometido, se lo acababa de prometer a Kagome, el no iría, no rompería su promesa.

La noche había llegado, Kiseki no quiso dormir en la cueva, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba mirar las estrellas. El chico tenía un lío tremendo en su cabeza y no sabía cómo zafarse. Por un lado estaba Saiyo, la chica a quien le debía todo, la que confió en él y le entrego tanto, hasta su último aliento, la chica del collar y los buenos consejos, la chica que siempre rogaba por lo mejor para él. Y por el otro estaba su problema, el que no puede contar, y también Kagome, le había prometido a esa chica que no iría, y la chica había confiado en él, esa niña que siempre confiaba en él a pesar de las circunstancias, pero ese no era su único problema, el otro era las palabras de aquella niña, la promesa que le había hecho hacer, y la razón, ella se estaba encariñando demasiado con el chico y eso estaba mal. Kiseki sabía perfectamente que Kagome creía que había algo más entre Saiyo y él. Y si le pidió algo así, claramente fue porque Kagome se sentía celosa de que él viera a Saiyo.

El día regreso nuevamente y el nerviosismo del joven aumento todavía más, ya que ahora contaba con menos tiempo para que Saiyo desapareciera, y aunque decidió no ir, las dudas que lo acosaban estaban más presentes que nunca.

- ¡Kiseki! - Kagome lo llamo con alegría, el chico se dio vuelta para ver qué es lo que quería -¿Quieres ir a pescar?

- ¿A pescar? - Estaba un poco extrañado.

- Sí, es que estaba aburrida, fui al pueblo y me pasaron estas cañas para pescar ¿Quieres ir?

Kiseki pestaño muchas veces por su extrañamiento, pero al fin de al cabo respondió - está bien, vamos...

Ambos pasaron todo el día pescando, y, aunque no fueron muchas sus capturas, se las arreglaron para pasar el tiempo conversando y riendo, más que nada lo que hacían era hablar sobre los defectos de Tei, hasta que llegó el momento en que casi atardecía. Kiseki se puso nervioso, mientras que Kagome le hablaba y le hablaba de un sin fin de cosas, él trataba de poner atención, pero aquello no le era posible, estaba pensando continuamente en Saiyo, no podía sacársela de la mente, sin embargo, Kagome siguió hablando, hasta el punto en que Kiseki no pudo aguantar más.

- Lo siento - dijo en una suave oración mientras se ponía de pie lo más rápido posible y comenzaba a correr en la dirección contraria. Kagome había entendido perfectamente, Kiseki se disculpaba por haber roto su promesa.

Kiseki corría y corría tratando de llegar hasta el punto dicho antes de que el atardecer llegara en su totalidad, era necesario llegar antes que se fuese, era necesario verla. El apresurado youkai se encontraba llegando hasta la sima mientras que el tiempo trascurría a gran velocidad y el atardecer estaba a punto de acabarse. Una luz apareció de súbito, Kiseki comprendió que su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, pero para su suerte logró llegar para verla en el momento que ésta estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Ella lo miro y sólo dijo unas pocas palabras – gracias por haber venido después de todo – luego le sonrió enormemente.

La vio marcharse, aunque estaba un poco triste por no haber llegado antes, pero de todas formas con tan sólo aquello le había bastado, estaba feliz de no haberla defraudado, aunque al parecer había tenido que defraudar a otra persona importante para él.

_**Capítulo 59****: De vuelta en Tokio.**_

El sol brillaba como era lo habitual, tres personas caminaban por el bosque hasta llegar junto a un pozo; dos youkais y una chica. Ya se había conversado, la chica volvería al lugar de donde venía, volvería para saber si quedarse o regresar para descubrir el lugar al cual pertenece, el mejor lugar para ella. El ave de plumas rojas comenzó su corto pero bello canto.

- Aquel ave cantara tres veces más, lo que quiere decir tres días, ese es el tiempo que te esperaremos Kagome, no más... – Habló Tei con voz de mando.

- Tres días... Entiendo... - Dio pausa para pensar un poco, luego regreso a hablarle a Tei - quiero que lo cierren – viendo que sus recptores no comprendieron lo dicho, lo repitió – si no regreso en aquel tiempo, quiero que cierren el pozo para siempre, para que nadie pueda regresar ni tampoco entrar.

- ¿Por qué quieres eso? - Preguntó apresuradamente Kiseki algo confundido.

- Porque si quiero irme de aquí es para olvidar todo lo que ocurrió, olvidar que estuve aquí ¿Comprendes? Por eso no quiero que a mitad de mi vida ocurra algo y el pozo me absorba o algo parecido, nunca se sabe con este mundo, cualquier cosa podría pasar - Kiseki no volvió a hablar - ¿Tei, cerraras el pozo?

A Tei le complicaba realmente esta situación, aquello no estaba en sus planes, si Kagome no regresaba todo se le hundía, pero no tenía otra alternativa, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que acceder a su petición, así que asintió con la cabeza dando su aprobación. Kagome se despide de él con un fuerte abrazo, luego se dirige hacia Kiseki con la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero algo se lo impidió, parecía que con la mirada le dijera que no lo hiciera.

- Kiseki... - Susurró la chica frente a él.

- No necesitas despedirte – dijo con una voz despreocupada mirando hacía otra dirección – yo no lo haré, vete y si quieres regresas, si no, no importa, es tu decisión, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo no me despediré decidas lo que decidas... - A Kagome le molestó un poco aquel comentario ¿No podría ser un poco más delicado? Quizás no la vuelva a ver nunca más en la vida y ¿Aun así se niega a despedirse? Decidió seguir hacia el pozo, pero algo salió mal en los planes de Kagome.

Inuyasha acababa de hacerse presente en el lugar, seguido por el resto de la tropa, al parecer el hanyou había percibido el aroma de la chica.

- ¡Señorita Kagome que alegría verla!

- Kagome... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Fue lo primero que había podido preguntar. No estaba seguro, pero debía confesar que al sentir el aroma de la chica lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza era que ella se había decidido por él, sin embargo, al verla junto a sus acompañantes descarto totalmente esa posibilidad, ahora sólo le quedaba averiguar qué es lo que tramaban.

- Yo... Inuyasha, regresare a mi época.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No, Kagome, no puedes irte! - Gritaba el pequeño zorrito, mientras que el monje Miroku lo agarro bien fuerte para impedir que fuera hasta la miko.

- Shippo, entiende que este no es un problema en el cual debas meterte, mantén tu boca cerrada- le susurró al oído el monje.

- ¿Volverás a tu época?

- Sí...

- ¿Y cuándo regresaras?

- No lo sé, quizás en tres días, o quizás nunca...

- ¡¿No volverás?! – Comenzó a exaltarse un poco.

- Inuyasha, no creo que éste sea mi lugar.

- ¡¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que allá lo sea?!

- ¡Es lo que trato de averiguar, déjame tomar mis propias decisiones, ya soy bastante madura para decidir qué es lo que quiero!

- ¡Como quieras, puedes irte y no volver, de igual forma iré a ese lugar, sabes perfectamente que pudo ir y volver cuantas veces se me antoje!

- No estoy tan seguro de eso... - Dijo Tei por detrás de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedo! Siempre he podido no veo la razón de porque ahora no - como Inuyasha no parecía comprender Tei se tomó la molestia de explicarle los planes de Kagome, claro que el hanyou no los recibió de la mejor forma - ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo creer que quieras hacer eso!

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Si me llego a quedar será para alejarme de todo este lugar!

- ¡¿Y pensabas irte sin despedirte?! ¡Porque a decir verdad, por las circunstancias en las que llegamos estaba claro que no tenías ningún interés de avisar!

- Era mejor que no lo supieran...

- ¡Eres una egoísta Kagome!

- ¡Bueno tal vez me equivoqué en eso, pero no retrocederé en mis planes, no lo haré, no dejare que me convenzas, estoy decidida y me marchare! – Inuyasha no volvió a responderle, Kagome camino hacia Miroku y los demás pasando por un lado de Inuyasha, se despidió dulcemente de todos sus amigos, luego regreso en la dirección al pozo, dándose la vuelta para despedirse del hanyou.

- Promete que volverás – susurró.

- No prometeré eso, porque estoy casi segura de que no lo haré – Inuyasha miro hacía otra dirección para tratar de evitarla, se estaba percatando de que estaba a punto de perder para siempre a esa mujer – sin embargo… igualmente te extrañare – esas palabras lo tranquilizaron un poco, al igual que la pequeña caricia que le hizo en el rostro con una de sus cálidas manos, luego se dio la vuelta, se preparó para saltar, un poco temblorosa, estaba dudosa de si ir o no a obligar a Kiseki a despedirse de ella, porque en ese momento estaba segura de que era la última vez que pisaría el sengoku. No lo miró, sólo decidió saltar; se marchó...

Inuyasha quedo asombrado de que hubiera saltado, por un segundo estuvo seguro de que no lo haría, pero lo hizo, y lo más probable es que ella no volvería, lo que quería decir que no volvería a verla. Con desesperación comenzó a correr en dirección al pozo salto y cuando estuvo a punto de caer dentro de él, alguien lo detuvo con brusquedad. Kiseki se había movido de su tranquila posición en el césped para alejar a Inuyasha del pozo con tan sólo una patada, la patada más fuerte y potente que haya recibido en su vida el hanyou, tanto así, que al momento de golpearse con el árbol su corteza quedo totalmente destruida, hasta un poco de sangre salió de la boca del desafortunado. Todos menos Tei y Shii estaban con la boca abierta ante la actitud del youkai.

- ¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?! - Gritaba Inuyasha tratando de ponerse de pie. Kiseki estaba parado sobre una de las esquinas del pozo, lo observaba fijamente con una mirada tenebrosa - ¡Responde maldita sea! - Dijo al fin de pie, sosteniendo con una de sus manos el lugar afectado; su estómago.

- Que te quede claro porque no lo volveré a repetir. No dejare de ninguna manera que cruces por este pozo. Si ella decide volver será por su propia decisión y no porque un estúpido la persuade en su territorio.

- ¡Jah! Si crees que con esa estupidez podrás detenerme estas equivocado.

- Y a veo cuál es tú problema. El miedo te está corroyendo vivo ¿No es así? - Dijo con voz profunda y directa.

- No sé de qué me hablas- respondió éste.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Estás temblando al pensar que todo lo que le dijiste no fue lo suficiente para retenerla a tu lado, miedo de que encuentre algo más importante que tú del otro punto.

- ¡Ya cierra esa maldita boca! - Inuyasha estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él, pero la serena voz del monje Miroku se lo impidió.

- ¡Calma los dos! Lo mejor será esperar y respetar cual sea la decisión de la señorita Kagome, creo que al menos le deben ese respeto.

- Es verdad, lo mejor es esperar - apoyo la exterminadora.

Kagome había cruzado con éxito el pozo, subía las escaleras para salir de él sin siquiera imaginar lo que estaba pasando del otro lado en ese momento. Logró salir del pozo sin mayor dificultad, claro, esta vez volvía con las manos vacías, sin ningún bolso que la acompañase. Abrió con suavidad la puerta de la oscura habitación dejándola al descubierto por los brillantes rayos del sol, con timidez salió del pequeño templo, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa pasando a un lado de del árbol sagrado y deteniéndose en las grandes y largas escaleras para contemplar su inmensa ciudad. Le parecía un sueño, que nunca antes había estado ahí, ya habían pasado alrededor de dos meses desde que no regresaba. De seguro ya la habían expulsado del colegio o su abuelo la había reportado muerta. Habían sido dos eternos meses, no podía creer que tantas cosas hubieran pasado en tan corto tiempo, realmente se había descuidado de todo. Incluso ahora había un columpio sostenido de las fuertes ramas de árbol sagrado, de seguro había sido Souta el culpable. Regreso a su primera misión, volvía a caminar en dirección a su hogar, entro en silencio, estaba temerosa, recordaba perfectamente la vez en que conoció a Tei y éste le mostró los caminos de su vida, recordaba aquella tristeza en su familia al verla, por eso la sorpresa que se llevo fue aún más inmensa.

- ¡Regrese! – Pronunció con dificultad mirando el reloj, eran las 5:05 PM. Eso quería decir que en tres días si quería volver debía ser antes de las 5. Un gran silencio se apodero de la casa, ni una mosca se dignaba a mover sus alas, pero todo aquello no duro mucho, prontamente un gran estruendo se sintió por todos lados, desde el segundo piso se escuchaba como si alguien tratara de dirigirse hacia ella, pero se tropezaba en el intento, lo mismo desde la cocina y desde el comedor. Hasta que desde las escaleras bajaba muy apurado Souta, desde la cocina salía su madre y desde el comedor salía su abuelo con unos cuantos pergaminos en la mano.

- ¡¿Kagome?! - Todos estaban asombrados, por unos segundos se quedaron totalmente inmóviles.

- Regrese... - Susurró tímidamente la joven que no se esperó que los tres personajes se abalanzaran hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente.

- ¿Por qué habías tardado tanto? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados por ti! - Gritaba el abuelo.

- ¡Pensamos que algo malo te había ocurrido! - Dijo su madre.

- ¡Ni tu, ni el hombre de orejas de perro regresaban! – Gritaba su hermano.

Realmente se mostraban preocupados por Kagome y eso le agrado.

- Esperen un momento, prometo que se los contare todo, pero antes me urge tomarme un baño decente - dijo sonriendo.

- Por supuesto hija, yo preparare una gran cena para ti mientras tanto ¡Hay que celebrar que hayas regresado! - Se dirigió hasta la cocina, seguida de los otros que decidieron ayudarla.

Kagome se dirigió hasta la sala de baño, realmente estaba muy contenta, la habían recibido de una muy agradable manera, estaba verdaderamente feliz, ya estaba aún más segura de que se quedaría en su verdadero hogar para siempre. Más tarde bajo para disfrutar de la maravillosa cena que le tenían preparada con razón de festejar su regreso, por supuesto al hacerle tantas preguntas, a Kagome no le quedó otra que contarles la historia desde un comienzo, obviamente todos quedaron muy asombrados y no se perdieron ni un solo segundo del largo, pero interesante relato de Kagome.

- Vaya Kagome, no puedo creer que te hayan pasado todas esas cosas en tan sólo dos meses – decía su abuelo – lo único que paso aquí fue que llego una señora loca diciendo que el fin del mundo había llegado, luego nos enteramos que al día siguiente había muerto...

- Vaya que tienes una vida interesante hermana – el abuelo asintió afirmándolo. Al ver esto Kagome un poco molesta objeto contra su opinión.

- ¡Se equivocan! Para mí no fue nada fácil, de verdad que hubiera preferido más de mil veces estar aquí y ver a esa mujer loca que haber estado allá ¡No tienen idea de lo que hablan!

- Está bien, no es para que te molestes… - Trata de tranquilizarla Souta un poco temeroso.

- Tranquilos, tranquilos, Kagome sólo debe estar agotada, ella vino aquí para pensar, decidir y descansar, no es justo que la ataquen con tanto interrogatorio – habló calmando la situación la madre de Kagome.

- Ya va a anochecer lo mejor será ir donde la anciana Kaede- dijo la exterminadora.

- Sí, tienes razón Sango ¿Les gustaría ir? - Preguntó el monje a Tei y Kiseki – son bien recibidos, además no es agradable estar esperando en la intemperie y es imposible que la señorita decida regresar tan rápido, aún más si está a punto de anochecer.

- Aceptare esa invitación, muchas gracias - dijo Tei caminado hacia él.

- No hay de qué – respondió sonriente el monje.

Todos menos algunos comenzaron a avanzar, el monje lo notó y se detuvo.

- ¿Inuyasha que no piensas venir? – Dijo Shippo averiguando lo que pensaba preguntar el monje.

- No iré, además no veo que ése se mueva- dijo refiriéndose a Kiseki que se encontraba cerca de él sentado cruzado de piernas en el césped.

- ¿Kiseki no piensas venir? - Preguntó Sango.

- Parece que no - susurró Shii.

- No, dije que esperaría y eso hago, no me moveré de aquí hasta que ese pájaro termina de cantar por tercera vez.

- Pero… - Sango trato de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

- Ah, no le hagas caso, por más palabras que le digas no se moverá, no conozco a persona más testaruda - dijo Tei.

- Entonces tampoco me moveré de acá.

- ¡¿Tú también Inuyasha?! - Chilló Shippo desde el hombro del monje.

- Ah, ya déjalos, nosotros volveremos mañana – el monje siguió caminando como si nada seguido por los demás.

La noche ya se había hecho presente, Kagome se encontraba en la cocina conversando tranquilamente con su madre, ella la ponía al tanto de todos los sucesos mundiales o de Japón, y eso de verdad que tomaba bastante tiempo, pero Kagome estaba muy contenta hablando con su madre, la cual por cierto era muy comprensiva, cualquier madre se habría molestado profundamente por tanta ausencia de su hija, pero ella no, ella lo comprendía todo, tenía una paciencia de oro.

- ¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! ¿Mama qué ha pasado con mis estudios, acaso ya me expulsaron?

- No hija, claro que no – rió - tu abuelo encontró una muy buena excusa con la cual defenderte - ¿Una buena excusa? Oh no, eso no sonaba para nada bien ¡¿Qué enfermedad habría inventado ahora su abuelo?!

- ¡¿Excusa?! ¡¿Cual excusa?!

- A tu abuelo se le ocurrió decir que sufrías de un cáncer estomacal grave por lo tanto tu vida colgaba de un pequeño hilo de "esperanza" y era imposible recibir visitas, estabas en encierro absoluto.

Kagome quedo en blanco… No lo podía creer ¡¿Cáncer estomacal grave?! ¡Por todos los cielos sólo tenía 16 años! De verdad que mataría a su abuelo.

- ¡¿Cáncer estomacal grave?! ¡¿Que mi vida colgaba de un hilo de esperanza?! ¡¿Mama y ahora como veré a mis amigas?! No te preocupes hija, Souta ya se encargó de todo cuando estabas tomando tu baño, llamo a cada uno de tus amigos para decirles que tuviste una mejoría milagrosa y que lo celebraran con una gran fiesta aquí en la casa mañana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una fiesta?! ¡¿Y quién lo ha autorizado a hacer eso?!

- Yo Kagome, creo que sería bueno para distraerte, quizás su compañía te ayude a decidir qué es lo que vas a hacer...

- Pero mamá...

- Nada de peros, ya no podemos cancelar, además todos aceptaron muy alegres la invitación-Kagome tuvo que acceder, no le quedó otra.-"Y cambiando de tema... ¿Cómo es ese chico querida?

- ¿Ese chico? ¿De quién me hablas?

- Del chico que dijiste conocer Kagome, el que hizo que te confundieras totalmente - dijo riéndose, aquello hizo avergonzar mucho a su hija.

- Bueno pues... no sé, no sé qué decirte...

- Dime ¿Qué aspecto tiene? Porque para hacerle la competencia a Inuyasha debe ser un chico muy guapo, ya que Inuyasha también lo es- no quitaba su sonrisa del rostro, mientras que a Kagome le aumentaba aún más el rubor en la cara-Anda, no te quedes callada, cuéntame cómo es su aspecto.

- Bueno, su cabello es bastante similar al de Inuyasha, claro, con la diferencia que el de Kiseki es un poco más claro (como el de Sesshomaru) y él lo lleva corto, lo cual en el sengoku es un poco extraño, pero bueno en verdad él es un tipo extraño, supongo que le debe acomodar más así... - Contaba Kagome mirando hacia arriba tratando de pensar cosas que antes no había pensado; la apariencia de Kiseki – Su piel era como la de Inuyasha, pero igualmente era un poco más clara – mientras narraba imágenes de Kiseki se le aparecían en la mente – Hace alrededor de un mes le salió una marca de un dragón en la parte izquierda de su cuello y hace unos días otra en su brazo derecho, pero esta es más grande, abarca desde su codo hasta sus dedo pulgar y el indicador, es uno de esos dragones largos, me parece una marca bastante extraña ya que el dragón se ve un poco amenazador con su boca abierta y ceñuda.

- ¿Y cómo viste? - Dijo su madre poniéndole firme atención.

- Bueno, sus pantalones son como los de Inuyasha, pero de color blanco, para amarrarlos usa una larga cinta amarilla con un poco de azul. Su polera es manga corta y del mismo color que sus pantalones, pero encima de ella usa una pequeña chaquetilla abierta de color azul con bordes amarillos, también trae una espada, pero nunca la usa, ni deja que nadie se atreva a tocarla.

- Vaya, puedes contar su apariencia sin mayor dificultad, es realmente brillante.

Era cierto, no le había costado para nada describir la apariencia de Kiseki, eso era algo bueno, al menos eso supuso. Si no lo conocía bien de forma interna, al menos podía conformarse de saber a la perfección su parte externa, por lo menos lo que se ve a primera vista. De algo le sirvió haber pasado tanto tiempo viéndolo dormir.

- ¿Y sus ojos?

- ¿Sus... ojos...?

- Sí Kagome, sus ojos, sinceramente yo soy una de esas personas que cree que los ojos de las personas son lo más importante que hay, a través de ellos puedes llegar a saber muchas cosas, por lo menos cosas de su personalidad.

- ¿De verdad crees en eso?

- ¡Por supuesto! Y dime ¿Cómo son sus ojos? - Kagome comenzó a pensar y pensar recordando detenidamente como eran sus ojos, no quería equivocarse, pero por más que recordara solo había una vez que ella se había dedicado de verdad a contemplar sus ojos.

- _¡No entiendo por que demonios te pones así, si tu también pusiste escusas para no cumplir la penitencia! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Supongo que también soy demasiado horrible para esta jovencita tan fina no?! - Le responde Kiseki._

_-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Uy! Eres un, eres un...- Dice Kagome sin saber que decir._

_-¡¿Un que?! ¡¿Un que?! - Le responde Kiseki desafiante y enfadado al ver que ni siquiera ella sabía lo que iba a decir._

_Kagome se le acerca para responderle - Eres un… ¡Aaah! - Kagome no pudo completar la frase porque al acercarse a él se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol grandísimo que estaba casi al lado de ellos. Kagome cae encima de Kiseki, lo que hace que él se tropiece también y caigan al suelo, aunque claro, Kagome sobre él. _

_- ¡Auch! – Se queja Kiseki - ¡Ten más cuidado! - Toma a Kagome de la cintura para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse._

_- ¡No fue intencional! - Kagome se sujeta del césped para tratar de pararse, pero algo los hizo mirarse a los ojos y se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos, no se podían despegar la vista del otro y Kagome por primera vez notó los ojos plateados de Kiseki, ojos plateados al igual que su cabello corto y desordenado del mismo color._

Kagome sonrió - ahora que lo recuerdo, lo primero que me atrajo de él fueron sus ojos.

- Sabes, lo primero que me atrajo de tu padre también fueron sus ojos…

_- _¡¿Tratas de insinuarme algo?!

- No, yo sólo trato de decir que a veces, cuando lo primero que te atrae de él son sus ojos, es porque estuvieron destinados a conocerse y, al ver sus ojos, es como saber que él siempre existió, bueno al menos eso me contaron... Lo que quiero decir, es que cuando son los ojos los principales conectores, el sentimiento es más fuerte... - Kagome pensó un poco en ello - y dime ¿Cómo son?

- Bueno, son extraños, son de color plateado, es un color muy lindo para sus ojos, pero... - Kagome volvió a recordar el instante en que miro fijamente sus ojos – parecen brillar aunque al mismo tiempo parecen ser fríos y oscurecidos, al menos eso fue lo que me hizo sentir cuando lo mire a los ojos… ¿Eso es malo?

- Con franqueza, no creo que sea una buena señal hija - Kagome guardo silencio - cuando los ojos son brillosos quieren demostrar la bondad de las personas, por ejemplo los tuyos, los tuyos muestran un brillo incomparable, quizás eso fue lo que le atrajo de ti, eres una persona muy bondadosa Kagome. Pero cuando los ojos se muestran opacados, claramente es todo lo contrario al brillo, generalmente las personas de ojos opacados son personas con maldad o rencores en su corazón, en pocas palabras no guardan un alma tranquila. Sin embargo ahora tú me dices que los de él son extraños, que son brillantes y fríos a la vez. Realmente es algo difícil de interpretar, lo único que podría decirte es que es una persona de muchos secretos y tristezas, pero por aquel brillo quiere decir que no es una persona de maldad... Es todo lo que puedo interpretar...

Mientras tanto, en ese mismo momento, en la oscuridad se escuchó a un youkai estornudar con fuerza _- _Maldición, alguien debe estar hablando de mi- decía mientras con uno de sus dedo movía su nariz.

La conversación paro y Kagome fue a su recamara para descansar, pero se le había hecho realmente difícil, las palabras de su madre la habían confundido totalmente, ciertamente el alma de Kiseki guardaba muchos secretos y a interpretación de lo dicho por su consejera, no eran secretos blandos, sino de los oscuros e inimaginables de averiguar. Realmente Kiseki era una persona totalmente distinta a las que conoció alguna vez, para Kagome, Kiseki era una dimensión totalmente desconocida sin menor esperanza de hallar la luz.

Ya era otro día, Kagome había desayunado con tranquilidad para después encerrarse en su cuarto a meditar. Ella planeaba hacer esto por mucho más tiempo, pero su madre decidió interrumpirla.

_- _Hija, Yuka, Ayumi y Eri vinieron a verte, baja a saludarlas.

_- _¿Qué? ¿Tú las llamaste o fue Souta?

- No, han venido a visitarte de sorpresa.

Kagome bajo un poco confundida, no sabía que reacción tomarían ellas después de tanto tiempo, quizás hasta la odiaban.

_- _¡Kagome! – Saludo Eri de un grito al verla llegar.

Luego siguió una fila de interrogatorios, de preocupación y alegría al verla de tan buena manera luego de haber tenido un "cáncer estomacal grave".

_- _Vaya Kagome, tu sí que eres fuerte – dijo Ayumi alabándola.

_- _¿Fuerte…? - Repetía Kagome sin entender.

_- _Por supuesto Kagome, luego de haber tenido el des fortunio que tú tuviste, no muchos siguen en forma y tan lindas como tu - aclaró Yuka.

_- _Eso es cierto – aceptó Eri.

_- _No es para tanto chicas... - Luego medito un poco - chicas voy a contarles algo, pero lo mejor será que no sea aquí ¿Por qué no salimos afuera? - Sus amigas asintieron automáticamente. De esa forma las cuatro amigas caminaron hasta el árbol sagrado, Kagome se subió de pie al columpio y comenzó a hablar.

_- _Chicas lo del cáncer fue todo una mentira.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Se escuchó un chillido múltiple.

_- _¡¿Cómo que una mentira?! ¡¿Entonces que ha pasado contigo Kagome?! - Preguntó con apresuramiento Ayumi.

_- _¡¿Si, donde has estado?! - Repitió Yuka.

_- _Creo que debemos dejar hablar a Kagome chicas.

- Gracias Eri.

- ¡Pues cuenta! - Chillaron a coro Ayumi y Yuka desesperadas.

_- _Estuve en Italia – claro, mintió. Kagome jamás le diría la verdadera verdad, pero al menos podía camuflarla. Sería demasiado trabajo contárselas desde que conoció a Inuyasha, además de que dudaba seriamente si le creerían o no.

_- _¡¿Italia?! - Chillaron Yuka y Ayumi

_- _Que bonito - Comentó Eri.

_- _¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué estabas en Italia?! - Yuka.

_- _Ustedes saben que en el último año estuve muy enfermiza ¿No? - Kagome daba gracias de que al menos de algo le habían servido las mentiras de su abuelo.

_- _Vaya que sí... - Ayumi

_- _Pues mi madre tenía un medico conocido en Italia y me mando hasta allá para que averiguaran que es lo que pasaba conmigo...

- Ya entiendo - Eri.

_- _¿Y pues que tenías? - Ayumi_._

_- _No lo supieron, sólo dijeron que era grave y que quizás venía de familia...

- Creo que no nos estas contando todo Kagome - Yuka.

_- _Es cierto, la verdad es que probablemente tenga que irme para siempre a Italia para tratar adecuadamente mi extraña enfermedad, pero no estoy segura, en dos días más debo decidir qué hacer.

_- _De verdad que no es una buena noticia... - Ayumi con tristeza.

_- _Kagome ¿Tu quieres irte? - Preguntó Eri dudosa por el rostro de Kagome.

_- _La verdad es que no estoy tan segura...

_- _¡Alto! - Todas miraron extrañadas a Yuka - ¡¿Si te vas que va a pasar con Hojo y el chico rudo e insensible?!

- ¡Es verdad! ¡¿Qué harás con el chico rudo y celoso?! - Ayumi.

_- _¿Y con Hojo? - Eri.

_- _Bueno - comenzó a hablar con una pequeña gota en su nuca - con Hojo lo único que tengo es una bonita amistad...

_- _Sí, porque tú te lo perdiste al estar enamorada de ese otro chico – Yuka_._

_- _¿De todas formas que pasara con él? - Ayumi_._

_- _Bueno...Yo... - Kagome no sabía que contestarles, ni ella sabía que pasaría.

_- _¿Kagome acaso hay algo que no nos hayas contado? - Eri.

_- _¡Sí, eso debe ser! - Yuka.

_- _¡Habla Kagome! - Ayumi

_- _¡¿Acaso hay otro chico?! - Preguntó dudosa Yuka, que al ver que Kagome se ruborizo de inmediato, estaba segura de que había dado en el blanco - ¡Eso es, hay otro chico!

- ¡Kagome no te quedes callada y dinos quien es! - Demando Ayumi.

- ¡¿Dónde lo conociste?! - Eri.

Kagome estaba realmente atemorizada ¡¿Cómo era posible que la hubieran descubierto totalmente?! Esas amigas suyas tenían un don especial para captar los romances de Kagome.

_- _¿Acaso dejaste al celoso por él? - Yuka_._

_- _¡No, se equivocan, él fue quien me dejo a mí! - Kagome no aguanto y lanzo la bomba, había cometido el peor error de su vida y al darse cuenta se tapó inmediatamente la boca, ahora sólo esperaba la avalancha y la única solución sería contarles de la mejor manera posible.

_- _¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron Yuka y Ayumi.

_- _¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonarte? - Eri_._

_- _¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! - Ayumi.

_- _¡Kagome ya abriste la boca, ahora termina de contar!

- ¡Lo haría si se calmarán! - Fue así como al fin se quedaron mudas y Kagome comenzó a inventar una mentira mezclada con la verdad.

_- _Verán, antes de que yo supiera que tenía que irme a Italia Inuyasha había estado extraño, finamente me confeso que quería romper conmigo e irse al lado de su antiguo amor.

_- _¡Es un descarado! - Yuka_._

_- _Kagome lo siento, de seguro aquello te rompió el corazón - Eri.

_- _Sí, de verdad que lo hizo y aún más cuando me dijo que no quería volver a verme nunca más y que lo de nosotros no había significado nada porque él siempre había amado a la otra chica.

_- _¡Cuando lo vea lo golpeare! - Chillo Yuka.

_- _¡Todas lo haremos! - Ayumi.

_- _Calma, dejen a Kagome terminar la historia - Eri.

_- _Bueno, claramente yo quede destruida luego de eso y, al volver a mi casa me encontré con la noticia de que mi mama había decidido enviarme a Italia a ver a un conocido doctor. Yo acepte de inmediato, lo único que quería era alejarme y olvidarme de todo. Mama me había dado una dirección a la cual debía ir tan pronto llegara a Italia, ya que nadie podría recogerme debido a diversas situaciones.

_- _Debiste sentirte muy sola... – Eri.

_- _Si fuera tú aún estaría destruida en mi habitación - Yuka.

_- _Bueno, yo creía que nada podría animarme, pero me equivoque, ya que muchas cosas sucedieron.

_- _¿Pero Kagome, tu sabes hablar Italiano? - Ayumi_._

_- _Sí-mintió - cuando era pequeña mi padre me llevo a un lugar donde me enseñaron.

_- _Kagome sigue con la historia – alentó Eri_._

_- _Cuando llegue a la dirección me di cuenta que al parecer mi mama se había equivocado, ya que llegue a la universidad de Roma. Entre a las oficinas y pregunte si se encontraba una persona de apellido "Decetti" (Se pronuncia dechétti). Aunque verdaderamente no tuve esperanzas de encontrar al que buscaba, ya que en una universidad, de seguro debe haber miles con ese apellido, pero tuve la suerte de que en toda la construcción sólo hubiera una persona con aquel apellido, lo que fue un verdadero milagro para mí. Paso bastante tiempo hasta que llego un joven que luego de acercarse a la secretaria se acercó a mí preguntándome que era lo que querría.

_- _¡¿Y cómo era?!

- ¿Cuál era su nombre?

- ¡¿Era guapo?! - Preguntaban sus amigas con emoción.

_- _Supongo que sí, era alto, tenía el cabello claro y la verdad era que si era guapo – dijo Kagome sonrojándose un poco al acordarse de Kiseki – y su nombre era... - Era el momento en el que debía inventar un nombre de acuerdo a Italia – Luciano (se pronuncia Luchiáno).

_- _Que lindo nombre… - Sonrió Eri.

_- _Fue ahí cuando le pregunte si él era Decetti, y el me respondió: Luciano Decetti. Estaba un poco confundida, de verdad él no tenía cara de médico y, él me afirmo de mala manera que no conocía a ningún médico que esperase visitas de Japón. Claro comencé a desesperarme y le di el papel que me dijo mi mama que le diera y el respondió que no tenía idea de quien era yo, ni ese médico y, que no tenía idea de ese papel. Fue ahí cuando recibió una llamada y luego de mal humor me llevo con él, pero claro, se negó rotundamente a llevarme la maleta - Kagome trataba de alguna manera explicar un poco la historia de acuerdo al carácter de Kiseki – Luego de meternos por unos cuantos pasajes de Roma llegamos a una casa a la cual entramos, ahí, un señor muy amable me recibió de la mejor manera posible. Yo confundida le pregunte quien era, y él me dijo que era el "Doctor Decetti". Me di vuelta para mirar al chico que me miraba con una cara irónica entre risas, fue cuando descubrí que me había engañado totalmente y que en verdad él era el sobrino del médico que vivía con él.

_- _Que cruel como te engaña de esa manera - Yuka_._

_- _Sí, la verdad era que al principio no era muy amable, era más bien hiriente y lo peor era que él sabía lo que había ocurrido con el otro chico en Japón, ya que su tío le había contado porque desafortunadamente mi mama le contó (El tío era Tei). Pero tuve que acostumbrarme, ya que yo igualmente viviría en esa casa. Fueron pasando los días y el chico se hizo más amable conmigo, comenzó a agradarme y hasta a preocuparme, él fue quien me mostró la ciudad y que era lo que se debía y no se debía hacer en Italia. Fue en ese tiempo cuando regreso Inuyasha desde Japón, fue a buscarme y a pedirme disculpas, diciéndome que había sido todo una confusión de su parte, que se había equivocado y debido a ese error había perdido a la persona más importante para él. Claro, para mí no era fácil aceptar eso luego de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir, pero igualmente el continuo tratando de visitarme, de verme, de encontrarme, fue cuando me di cuenta que Luciano estaba distinto y que se ponía de mal humor con todo el mundo cuando veía a Inuyasha, le pregunte qué era lo que le pasaba y el me confeso que se había enamorado de mi – las chicas la escuchaban atentamente – claro, eso fue todo de sorpresa para mí, pero él me dijo que no me preocupara porque él no podía estar conmigo, ni con nadie, por razones que jamás me contaría, yo acepte aquellas palabras sin comprenderlas, pero él siguió teniendo el mismo trato conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego Inuyasha se enteró de los sentimientos de Luciano y también dijo que estaba seguro de que yo sentía algo más por él. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Inuyasha tenía razón y que yo me había comenzado a enamorar de Luciano, pero también era cierto que yo seguía amando a Inuyasha. Fue ahí cuando decidí devolverme y decidir si quería regresar a Italia o no.- sus amigas estaban realmente impactadas con aquel relato, claro ni siquiera sospecharon que solo era una cierta parte de la realidad. Comenzaron a lanzarle un sin fin de consejos que para juicio de Kagome no le servirían absolutamente de nada, al final nada valió la pena.

Llego la noche y con ella la fiesta preparada para Kagome, estaban todos sus amigo, conocidos y hasta unos cuantos familiares lejanos, ciertamente la había pasado muy bien, riendo, cantando, bailando y un sin fin de cosas más, pero de igual manera había algo que la incomodaba y lo más disgustante era que no tenía la menor idea de que era. Y toda la noche estuvo así.

Al otro día (el segundo) se pasó todo el día recorriendo Tokio con sus amigas, comprando y mirando, comprando y mirando. Era de parecer que las amigas de Kagome sólo querían que Kagome tuviera un cambio completo de guarda ropas, aunque Kagome sospechaba sin dificultad la rozón de esto, la cual era la intención de impresionar a más de un chico para que así ella se olvidase de sus malos romances, pero se necesitaba mucho más que eso para que Kagome lograra sacarse de la cabeza a esos dos jóvenes.

_- _Vaya, no sé cómo pudimos pagar todo esto... – Susurro Kagome comiendo su helado y mirando las grandes bolsas.

_- _Kagome... – Pronunció Eri con cuidado, Kagome y todas la miraron - ¿Por qué compraste la bufanda?

_- _¿La bufanda? ¿Cuál bufanda?

_- _Sí, es cierto ¿Kagome por qué compraste esa bufanda? No es temporada... - Preguntó Ayumi_._

_- _Y por decir que no es para nada femenina... - Dijo Yuka tomándola y observándola.

_- _De verdad que no me di cuenta cuando la compre...

_- _¿No? - Eri.

_- _No...

Kagome había quedado confundida, verdaderamente no se había percatado cuando la compro, sin embargo sus amigas afirmaban haberla visto comprarla. Aquello no cabía en la cabeza de Kagome ¿Por qué compraría una bufanda cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la temporada de verano? Fue en aquel momento en que recordó que las noches del sengoku eran bastante frías.

_Todo estaba alumbrado únicamente por una fogata, la cual estaba rodeada por una joven miko que dormía tranquilamente y un youkai que se encontraba estornudando._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba medía adormilada, luego de haber sido despertada por los estornudos de él._

_- Nada, sólo vuelve a dormir - esto lo termino con otro estornudo._

_- De seguro tienes frío y por eso estornudas._

_- Sí, pero ya que no hay nada que hacer... - Esta vez termino con un gran bostezo._

_- Estoy segura de que una bufanda te ayudaría, a mí siempre me ayudan._

_- ¿Una qué?_

_- Una bufanda. En mi época se usan alrededor del cuello cuando se tiene frío._

_- Quizás me haría bien, pero ahora no tienes dónde conseguirla. Vamos vuelve a dormir mañana avanzaremos temprano - Kagome al darse cuenta de que él no la había tomado realmente en cuenta, volvió a tratar de dormir un poco molesta._

_- _Supongo que la compre pensando en él... – Susurró un poco deprimida en su habitación. Aunque pronto le cambio el ánimo al recordar que el día siguiente saldría de paseo con sus amigas, Kagome lo tenía decidido, no volvería a la época antigua. Luego colgó la bufanda en un perchero y se durmió.

**Capítulo 60****: Una espera alarmante.**

El sengoku se notaba muy callado en la oscuridad, nada se movía, nada caminaba, nada se oía. Mientras que a un lado de un poso dos sujetos seguían en la espera de que algo saliera de él.

- ¿Por qué la esperas tanto? - Habla con rudeza el hanyou.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo le dije que esperaría los tres días, por eso tengo que esperar hasta que el tiempo se cumpla - respondió sin titubeos.

- No es una muy buena respuesta... – Dio pausa para seguir con decisión con su siguiente pregunta – responde Kiseki ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kagome?

- Que pregunta más estúpida ¿Para que preguntar si ya se sabe la respuesta? Estoy seguro de que Kagome ya te lo ha dicho todo.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero no estaría mal oírlo de la principal fuente ¿No?

Kiseki da una ligera risa ironica - Me enamore de ella ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar? - El ambiente se había transformado en uno realmente tenso y, antes de que Inuyasha pudiese responder, Kiseki decide adelantársele – pero descuida, no tengo ninguna intención de arrebatártela, si es que es eso a lo que le temes. No tengo intenciones de conquistarla, ni nada que se le parezca. No la buscare, ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra mujer, no es un objetivo para mí, no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Para que te quede claro, el "Ella y yo" jamás existirá, jamás...

- Eso es lo que tú piensas ¿Pero ella? Me dijo claramente que la confusión en su mente se debía a ti y solo a ti, nadie más.

- Pronto se le pasara, ella sabe muy bien qué es lo que pienso, yo soy sólo eso, una confusión y de ninguna forma quiero ser algo más...

La mañana había llegado, Kagome se vistió lo mejor que pudo para la salida con sus amigas. Llevaba un vestido azul con pequeñas tiritas y abotonado hasta la parte del ombligo, pequeñas sandalias de color blanco al igual que su bolso y la rosa que traía al lado izquierdo de su cabello haciéndola muy notoria.

- Mama ya me voy – paso a despedirse a la cocina viendo a toda su familia.

- ¿Te vas a la época antigua Kagome?

- ¡No abuelo, no volveré a ese lugar! – Alzo un poco su voz.

- Estás bien no es para que grites - defendió Souta.

- ¿Kagome estas segura? Sólo tienes hasta las cinco de la tarde hija...

- ¡Sí mamá, ya he dicho que no volveré! ¡Uy! Mejor me voy antes de que me ponga de malas - al salir todos dan un gran suspiro dentro de la casa.

- Souta, abuelo ¿Por qué no me ayudan con el aseo de la casa mientras yo hago el bolso de Kagome?

- ¿Por qué vas a hacer un bolso? - Preguntó el abuelo.

- Quizás Kagome cambie de opinión y llegue apurada, es mejor prevenir ¿No? - Dice con una sonrisa.

- Ella ha dicho que no volverá, no hagas que se enfade.

- Pues si no vuelve veremos, si no ahí me lo agradecerá, es mejor eso a que se marche sin nada – luego se dirige a la habitación de su hija.

- ¡Uy! ¡No entiendo cómo es que no logran entender que no volveré! ¡Es mi decisión y no tienen ningún derecho de intervenir en ella! – Decía con furia mientras caminaba entre la multitud.

- Vaya hasta que al fin llegas Kagome- dijo Yuka al verla.

- Lo siento chicas.

- Te estuvimos esperando... - Ayumi.

- Ya basta de sermones y mejor comencemos nuestro paseo - Eri.

Así comenzaron todas a caminar mientras Kagome se alejaba cada vez más del templo. Habían llegado hasta el acuario, el que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

- Dicen que te tardas todo un día en recorrer este lugar - Eri.

- ¿Tan grande es? - Dice Kagome asombrada.

- ¡Es gigantesco! ¡Y está es la inauguración! - Yuka.

- ¡Pues entremos! – Ayumi.

Todas miraban con emoción la diversidad de peses que se encontraban, el lugar estaba totalmente repleto, así que era difícil moverse, por lo tanto decidieron sentarse en una banca que por suerte estaba desocupada.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer Kagome? - Yuka.

- ¿Eh? - Confundida.

- Sí es verdad, hoy se te vencía el plazo para saber si regresabas o no a Italia.

- Es verdad, Italia... - Susurró algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¡Me quedare, no pienso regresar!

- ¡¿Estas segura?! - Se escuchó en canto.

- ¡Completamente segura!

Pero ese era el problema, ella sentía que estaba segura, pero cada vez que lo decía las dudas aparecían como una tormenta inesperada, se sentía como una pobre niña indefensa obligada a tomar una decisión. En eso se le vino a la mente.

- _¡No eres más que un niña! - Se mostró el rostro de Kiseki reprendiéndola._

- ¡No! ¡Yo ya no soy una niña, no lo soy! - Pensaba Kagome con furia.

- _¡Jah! Pero mírate no eres más que una niña – se mostraba el molesto rostro de Inuyasha._

Kagome movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza- ¡He dicho que no soy una niña!- chilló poniéndose de pie haciendo que todos los del lugar quedaran mirándola fijamente por unos segundos, los cuales fueron totalmente vergonzosos.

- Kagome ¿Te sientes bien?- Ayumi.

- Eh... Sí, sí, estoy bien, yo sólo... Sólo me distraje... - Trato de excusarse - ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? - En eso se le vino a la cabeza dos voces que le decían a misma vez.

- ¡_¿Lo vez?! Eres solo una niña... – Kiseki e Inuyasha dijeron a misma vez._

- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy una niña, ya no! - Pensaba enfurecida mientras caminaba con sus tres compañeras.

La excursión en el acuario continúo normalmente, alegre para algunas y un poco desagradables para otras; nuestro ejemplo: Kagome. Cada cosa que veía de una u otra forma le recordaba a esos dos sujetos, era imposible sacárselos de la cabeza, trataba y trataba, hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para tratar de concentrarse en el acuario y no en sus recuerdos.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Miren hasta los peses parecen amarse! ¡El amor está en el aire chicas! - Gritaba Yuka.

- _¡¿Qué te ocurre, qué te preocupa si me ocurre algo o no?! ¡Antes no eras así! - Kiseki paro de golpe Kagome lo imito._

- _No quiero que te pase nada ¿Bien? No quiero que te hagan daño Kagome, no quiero, tengo miedo de no estar ahí para protegerte ¿Te cabe en la cabeza? Eso es lo que ocurre, me da miedo que mueras, me da miedo perderte... ¿Contenta ahora?_

_- No, no lo estoy ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que cambio que ahora te preocupas tanto por mí? Yo sé cuidarme bien - le pregunto sujetándole el brazo para que no avanzara._

- _Ya te lo dije hace unos días ¿O qué? ¿Ya no recuerdas?_

- _¡Sinceramente no! No sé de qué me hablas..._

- _Ah entonces quieres que te lo repita ¿Eh? - Dijo de aún más mal humor._

- _Sería lo correcto si no entiendo qué te ocurre... - Dijo un poco más calmada._

- _¡Bien! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Porque me enamore de ti, niña tonta! - Le grito_.

El rostro de Kagome se entristeció un poco para luego volver a otro recuerdo.

- _¡Kagome entiéndeme! ¡__Me equivoque, todo fue un muy grave error, no debería estar con Kikyou, porque gracias a la aparición de Kiseki me di cuenta que a la única persona que de verdad amo es a ti, Kagome te amo y haré lo que sea para recuperarte! - Decía Inuyasha con firmeza en su voz._

- No es tan fácil, nada están fácil Inuyasha - pensó.

- ¿Kagome te sucede algo? Te noto un poco distraída... - Eri.

- No, estoy bien, no se preocupen. Mejor sigamos viendo el acuario aún nos queda mucho por ver- dijo con intensidad fingiendo una risa de oreja a oreja. Era lo único que podía hacer, fingir estar contenta cuando estaba realmente confundida. Siguieron caminando contemplando cada cosa que se les ponía encima y, por alguna casualidad del destino, Kagome logró escuchar una discusión de pareja debido a los celos del chico.

- _¡¿Dime por qué demonios dejaste que huyera?! - Gritaba Inuyasha refiriéndose a Koga._

-_¡¿Qué no vez la gravedad de tus heridas?! ¡¿Y aun así quieres seguir peleando?! - Gritaba ésta hincándose donde estaba él._

- _¡Siempre haces lo mismo! ¡Siempre lo defiendes!_

_- _Es sólo un celoso - pensó.

- Chicas ¿Les parece si mañana vamos al cine? - Yuka.

- ¿Mañana? - Kagome.

- Sí, hay una película muy buena que quiero ver.

- ¡¿Te refieres a la del amor imposible?! - Chilló Ayumi con los ojos brillantes.

- Sí, esa misma.

- Me han dicho que es muy triste, la pobre chica está muy enamorada mientras que el chico vive pensando en otra mujer... - Eri.

- ¡Pero es algo muy romántico! - Yuka y Ayumi.

_Kagome estaba atrapada en un árbol por las serpientes caza almas de Kikyou, Inuyasha había llegado, pero gracias a los poderes de Kikyou era imposible que la pudiera ver._

- _¡No ha habido día en que dejara de pensar en ti Kikyou! - Gritaba Inuyasha_.

_Mientras que segundos después Kikyou besó a Inuyasha, el cual le correspondió._

- ¡Tonto! - Pensó Kagome.

_Kagome y Kiseki se encontraba en la orilla del lago tratando de pescar, conversando hasta que todo fue interrumpido por la inseguridad de Kiseki._

- _Lo siento… - Fue lo único que susurro para luego salir corriendo, corriendo para ver a Saiyo y romper su promesa._

- ¡Par de tontos! - Siguió pensando.

El recorrido continuaba y, mientras caminaba miles de recuerdos le azotaban la cabeza, mientras ella se repetía una y otra vez que no volvería al sengoku, que no podía permitirse volver, no tenía nada que hacer allí, nada. Su mundo estaba donde ella se encontraba, ahí había nacido, ahí le correspondía vivir no en la época antigua, además, Naraku había sido destruido, la perla estaba completa y en cuanto a las joyas del renacimiento Kiseki era perfectamente capaz de buscarlas solo, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, que no tenía todas sus metas cumplidas, que no había logrado terminar algo importante. En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kiseki.

- Es cierto... – Pensó - cuando conocí a Kiseki yo no tenía idea de quien era, en verdad lo encontré una persona bastante misteriosa y me propuse llegar a conocerlo, me propuse saber quién era, saber su actitudes, saber que haría en una supuesta ocasión, me propuse saber quién era. Y aunque creo saber quién es, siento que aún me falta, que aún me falta algo muy importante por conocer de él, por saber. La verdad es que... – Su ánimo cambio a uno muy ansioso - quiero saber más, quiero saber mucho más de lo que ya sé, quiero conocerlo de verdad, quiero enterarme de cada cosa, quiero saberlo, quiero hacerlo – su deprimió un poco - pero... He decidido quedarme aquí… Por eso no podré volver a verlo, no podré saber aquello que quiero saber...- luego volvió a cambiar el tono, pero esta vez a uno decisivo - ¡No! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí, no puedo dejar las cosas a medias! ¡No dejare las cosas así! Tengo que volver - ahora lo dijo en voz alta - ¡Tengo que regresar!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Vas a regresar?! - Se escuchó a coro por sus amigas.

- Sí, lo siento chicas, pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Y cuándo regresaras?

- No lo sé, no sé si regresare, pero me alegro verlas nuevamente, me dieron mucho ánimo, de verdad chicas ¡¿Qué hora es?! - Cambio rotundamente de tema.

- Mira tú reloj Kagome - Ayumi.

Kagome hizo lo que le recomendaron para darse cuenta que eran las 4:10 PM y el tiempo terminaba a las 5pm, lo que era malo, ya que el acuario se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad, lo que quería decir "muy lejos del templo".

- ¡No! ¡Estoy atrasada, no llegare a tiempo! - Luego comienza a correr - ¡Adiós chicas! ¡Gracias por todo!

- ¡Adiós! ¡Que te vaya bien! - Se despedía igualmente.

Kagome corría y corría entre la multitud para salir del acuario, el tiempo no estaba para nada a su favor. Al salir del publico lugar se dio cuenta que no habían taxis ni tampoco tenía el dinero suficiente para uno y de verdad no quería problemas con la ley y mucho menos en ese momento, fue cuando diviso a una chica que estacionaba su bicicleta. Corrió hasta allí, la cambio de dirección y se montó en ella.

- ¡Ey! ¡Esa es mi bicicleta, ladrona! - Gritaba la chica detrás de ella.

- ¡Lo siento, es una emergencia! ¡Ve a buscarla al templo Higurashi! - Grito mientras pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas, luego pensó – ¡Debo apresurarme, es mi última oportunidad, debo llegar a tiempo!

- Ya falta menos de una hora para que se venza el plazo - dijo Tei en voz alta.

- Entonces en menos de una hora me iré de aquí - dijo de mal humor Kiseki.

- Estos serán los momentos más angustiantes... - Susurró Shippo al oído de Miroku.

- Vamos Kagome, tienes que llegar, sé que llegaras- pensaba con intensidad Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué sucede Shii? - Preguntaba Sango al ver que esta miraba para todas las direcciones.

- No, nada – seguida de una risa nerviosa. - Vamos "Ts'Ao" (nombre chino) ¿Dónde estás? Ya te he dado la información, ahora es tu turno- pensaba un poco nerviosa al no ver su aparición.

- Veo que estas un poco nerviosa "Ho" (nombre), descuida sólo espero el momento perfecto, el cual creo que ya ha llegado- Era un hombre escondido detrás de los árboles, sus cabello estaba atado a lo bajo, como el de Kikyou, pero sin esas mechas, era largo y de un café vivo como la tierra, tenía orejas de demonio pero igualmente tenía un par de cuernos de toro en su cabeza, sus ojos no mostraban mayores expresiones, como los de Sesshomaru y eran oscuros y sin ninguna señal de brillo. Llevaba una armadura un poco antigua, y una bolsa de tela en sus manos. La cual levanto, abrió y dejo caer lo que tenía dentro: Tierra.

- ¡Ahora, mi buen sirviente, destruye ese pozo para que nuestro enemigo no pueda regresar a éste lugar!- aquella tierra comenzó a avanzar con rapidez en dirección al pozo y a los sujetos que lo rodeaban.

Kiseki se encontraba sentado con calma, totalmente encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando se percató de la presencia del visitante.

- ¡Inuyasha, saca tu espada! - Grito mientras se levantó de su tranquilo puesto con rapidez.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! Eso no estaría tan mal.

- ¡Maldición! Se percató - pensaba Shii.

- ¡No, imbécil! Tenemos visitas...

En ese momento salió de la tierra un ogro de gran tamaño.

- ¡Jah! Un ogro ¡No importa lo grande que puedas ser, sigues siendo un debilucho! - Grito Inuyasha desenfundando la Tessaiga y saltando para atacar al intruso, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al cortarle el brazo fue bastante inesperada.

- ¿Qu… qué demonios? - Inuyasha estaba confundido.

- ¡El brazo que le ha cortado Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad! - Grito Sango.

- Está echo de tierra - respondió Tei.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que se regenerara?- pregunto Shippo.

- ¡A si es! – Afirmo el monje - lo único que logró Inuyasha fue separar la tierra, pero tan pronto pudo esta volvió a la forma habitual.

- ¡Jah! De tierra o no lo derrotare.

Mientras Inuyasha luchaba tratando de que el extravagante ogro no lograra destruir el pozo, Kiseki se fue hasta los árboles tratando de encontrar al responsable de todo, al que de casualidad, también conocía perfectamente, por lo tanto sabía que debía estar cerca- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

- No sacaras nada con buscarlo... - Susurró una voz. Kiseki se dio la vuelta para descubrir que era Shii quien estaba apoyada de un árbol.

- ¡Ho! - Habló con furia.

- Es cierto, al verlo no podrías hacer nada, ya que sin tus poderes no serías capaz de enfrentarlo, ni mucho menos de derrotarlo, estas totalmente indefenso, no puedes contra él y lo sabes.

- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú lo llamaste!

- No podía eliminar una oportunidad como esta... - Dio una risa malvada para luego ver como Kiseki se daba la media vuelta dirigiéndose hasta Inuyasha.

- Trata de atacar su cuello.

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

- ¡Eso no importa, sólo hay que tratar de derrotarlo! ¡Ataca su cuello! - Inuyasha trato de atacar su cuello, pero se le fue realmente imposible llegar a él, el ogro lo atacaba para que no diera con su cuello, además que parecía lanzarle tierra a los ojos. Kiseki y todos los demás también trataron de atacar su cuello, pero igualmente se les fue imposible por las mismas razones que a Inuyasha.

Kagome seguía haciendo su mejor intento de pedaleo para llegar al templo Higurashi y atravesar el pozo, ahora le iban quedando menos de 20 minutos y apenas estaban a medio camino, no creía alcanzar para despedirse adecuadamente de su familia y para peor fortuna justamente en ese tiempo de frustración y tanto pedaleo la cadena de la bicicleta se rompió logrando que Kagome se diera un leve tropezón con ella.

- ¡Uy! ¡Definitivamente esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! - Se paró lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas para luego amarrar con lo primero que encontró la bicicleta a un poste, luego memorizo lo mejor que pudo la calle y salió corriendo nuevamente en dirección al templo.

Corría y corría con la respiración sumamente agitada, aunque esto no le importaba lo más mínimo, en ese momento haría lo que fuera para llegar a tiempo a la época antigua para que así Tei no cerrara el paso de conexión entre las dos épocas. Fue en ese preciso momento en que un puesto móvil de frutas se le cruzó en el camino, Kagome iba tan apresurada que no alcanzo a detenerse por lo que paso a empujar el carro haciendo que todas las frutas rodaran por la acera, pero no le quedó otra que escapar de su responsabilidad y seguir corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible.

- ¡Loca! ¡Tenga más cuidado! - Gritaba la señora dueña de su pequeña frutería móvil.

- ¡Lo siento! - Gritaba Kagome alzando la mano sin dejar su principal objetivo.

"Lo siento o perdón" fueron las palabras que más uso Kagome aquel día, las disculpas las regó por todo el camino de vuelta a casa, ya que al correr tanto y con tanta multitud lo único que Kagome hacía era chocar y chocar con la gente que estaba cerca, y para su desgracia todas la llamaban loca de remate. Pero aquello no le importó realmente seguía con su idea fija, no permitiría que el tiempo se le fuera, no permitiría que nadie se atreviera a detenerla.

- ¡Nada sirve con este ogro! - Gritaba Sango.

- ¡Debemos seguir intentando! - Decía Shii tratando de disimular su poco interés en derrotarlo.

- ¡Hay que atacarlo todos juntos! - Grito el Monje.

Kagome subía rápidamente los grandes escalones para entrar en el templo Higurashi.

Inuyasha atacaba al demonio luego de que este hubiese atacado al buen monje que cayó duramente contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Excelencia se encuentra bien?! - Chillaba preocupada Sango junto a él.

- Sí Sango, estoy un poco adolorido, lamentablemente no es mucho lo que puedo hacer sin la kazaana.

- No digas eso Miroku - chillaba Shippo.

- Es la verdad... - Susurró deprimido el monje.

Kagome estaba concluyendo con el tema de las escaleras para encontrarse en la sima a toda su familia reunida.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que hacen aquí?- Dijo sorprendida.

- Esperándote ¿Qué no es obvio? - Habla Souta.

- Veras hija, teníamos la ligera impresión de que regresarías apurada, así que hicimos tu bolso con todo lo necesario para que te marcharas sin ninguna dificultad.

- Mama... ¡Muchas gracias! - La abrasa fuertemente.

- ¡Cuidado Sango! - Grito Tei advirtiéndola del ataque del ogro hacia ella y Miroku. Ésta reacciono a tiempo logrando sacar al monje con ayuda de su fiel Kirara.

- Gracias Kirara - le susurra Miroku.

- ¡Esto está tardando demasiado! - Gritaba Kiseki.

- ¡Ataquémoslo a la par! - Grito Inuyasha, lo cual fue un gran error ya que el ogro logro oírlos por lo tanto aquel plan fallo por completo.

- Aquí está tu bolso hija - Kagome lo recibe con mucha alegría y agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias a todos.

- Ya deberías irte, no vaya a ser que ya no puedas irte - dijo su abuelo alentándola.

Kagome asintió y comenzó a correr en dirección al pozo, pero pronto se detuvo y se devolvió.

El ogro estuvo a punto de destruir aquel pozo, pero fue detenido por Kiseki que con un sencillo ataque (el primero que les mostré hace bastantes capítulos atrás) logro alejarlo un poco para que luego Inuyasha lo atacase y se alejara aún más.

- Escuchen, yo no sé qué clase de cosas puedan pasar de ahora en adelante, así que...

- Así que es probable que no puedas regresar nunca más con nosotros- su madre amablemente había terminado la frase por ella.

- Así es...

- No te preocupes Kagome, nosotros entendemos, es tu deber, pero si regresas te recibiremos gustosos...

- Muchas gracias abuelo – luego se acerca a Souta. - Souta escúchame - lo toma de los hombros y se inclina frente a él - si en 6 meses no he regresado lo más probable es que nunca lo haré, si es así, quiero que busques debajo de la raíz de la rama en que colgaste el columpio ¿Sí? - Souta asiente firmemente con la cabeza evitando llorar - ahí habrá enterrado algo para ustedes – Kagome lo abrasa, luego se pone de pie para abrazar a su madre y a su abuelo, y así, con aquella emotiva despedida, Kagome corre en dirección al pozo.

- Inuyasha - susurra Kiseki - tengo un plan.

- ¿Un plan? ¡Pues dilo ya!

- ¡Cierra la boca la idea es que esa cosa no oiga!

Kagome continuaba corriendo en dirección al pozo pasando a un lado del árbol sagrado.

- Cuando esté a punto de atacar al pozo, yo lo atacare primero logrando que no lo haga, así aprovechare de distraerlo y será cuando tu aparecerás para cortarle la maldita cabeza.

Kagome abre con fuerza la puerta del pequeño templo que rodeaba al pozo.

- Eso me párese bien - luego ambos correr a sus posiciones.

La apresurada chica baja los escalones, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El ogro hace el movimiento esperado y con la mayor velocidad que logra se dirige amenazadoramente hasta el pozo, en ese momento Kiseki comienza a correr tras él.

Kagome salta rápidamente al pozo con la esperanza de que aún no fuese demasiado tarde.

Kiseki se detiene abrupta, pero lentamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?! ¡Es el momento! - Grito Inuyasha cuando al fin logró percatarse, el ave acababa de cantar...

Kiseki no movió ni un músculo más, sus ojos se tapaban con sus mechones y el ogro logró dar un fuerte golpe al pozo, el cual fue destruido por completo. Inuyasha aprovecho esa instancia de distracción para lograr cortarle la cabeza., aunque sabía bien que ya era demasiado tarde, el pájaro había cantado, el tiempo había terminado.

El ogro se esfumo con la tierra y Tei hizo su invocación de manos, había sellado ese pozo para siempre, nadie podría ir ni venir por aquel lugar.

- Ella... No volverá... - Susurró Inuyasha deprimido al igual que todos en ese lugar, pero algo detuvo aquella quietud.

Kiseki estaba extraño, se miraba las manos con una chocante mirada, parecía confundido, fuera de sí, su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar, como Inuyasha cuando se trasformaba en youkai, una nueva energía comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo y una nueva marca de dragón le crecía en su brazo y mano derecha, Kiseki comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? - Preguntó Inuyasha un poco alterado al no encontrarle explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Basta, basta! ¡Aun no! ¡Aun no! - Gritaba Kiseki para sí, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de sus observantes.

- ¡No puede ser! Esto no debería estar pasando... - Susurraba Tei con excesiva rabia.

- Kiseki, tu... - Inuyasha aún no comprendía nada, lo que sí, es que su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo ocurriría si alguien no intervenía lo más rápido posible.

Kiseki seguía luchando para evitar que su peor temor se realizase, hasta que una voz lo hizo actuar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando?! - Le grito Tei con fuerza desde su lugar, Kiseki levanto la mirada hacia él – ¡Vete de aquí antes de que sea tarde! ¡Corre! ¡No te quedes sin hacer nada!

Kiseki lo miro fijamente para luego hacer caso de sus palabras, como pudo corrió hacia el bosque desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, pero claro, Inuyasha jamás se quedaría sin nada, por lo tanto comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo y así averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo con el youkai. Aunque lamentablemente para él, pensarlo fue más fácil que realizarlo. Para su mala pasada Tei se interpuso en su camino y no lo dejo avanzar.

- No te atrevas a seguirlo...

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera responder, agresivamente claro, un ruido se escuchó desde el interior del pozo; inmediatamente todos corrieron a averiguar que ocurría. Un ruido de palos tratando de moverse y un pequeño quejido era lo que llegaba a los oídos de los espectadores, que ya se encontraban junto al pozo derribado esperando que algún ser extraño saliera de ahí.

- ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! - Dijo una voz desde dentro. Cosa que sorprendió enormemente ya que todos esperaban que algún demonio saliera de los escombros.

- ¡¿Kagome?! - Chilló Inuyasha.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Quien más iba a ser?! ¿Podrían ayudarme a salir? ¡Estoy un poco atascada!

Sí, era Kagome, la cual había engrandecido aún más la sorpresa de todos. Kagome había logrado pasar el pozo tan sólo unos segundos antes de que Tei lo sellara para siempre y debido a que éste se encontraba derrumbado, Kagome no logró salir a tiempo para que supiesen que había regresado, y claro para detener a Tei.

Con rapidez Inuyasha comenzó a sacar palo por palo hasta toparse con la muchacha que esperaba ansiosamente encontrar, se había alegrado inmensamente al verla, al saber que había regresado y que no la tenía perdida totalmente, se alegraba de sacarse el miedo de no poder verla nuevamente. La saco de aquella trampa y la abraso fuertemente, seguido de todos los demás a excepción de Tei.

- ¡Kagome que bueno que regresaste! ¡Pensamos que no volverías! - Chillaba Sango.

- A último momento decidí regresar, era lo mejor…

- Kagome... - Susurró Tei, pero no pudo terminar ya que ella salto encima de él y le dio un gran abraso.

- ¡Te extrañe! - Le dijo cuando al fin lo soltó.

- Más extrañaras a tu familia... - Dijo un poco apenado.

- ¿Qué?

- Kagome... no llegaste a tiempo, selle el pozo para siempre, no podrás volver... - Luego de eso todos quedaron en silencio, sabían perfectamente que aquella noticia era bastante fuerte para la joven miko.

- Tenía el presentimiento de que algo así sucedería... – Tei quedo un poco confundido - ...Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, yo decidí regresar, acepto las consecuencias de ello - Tei le sonrió dulcemente, era la primera vez que le sonreía y eso le alegro mucho.

Poniéndole con ternura una mano en su cabeza le respondió - Kiseki se equivocaba, no eres una niña, eres una mujer hecha y derecha, y muy hermosa por lo demás – Kagome sonrió aún más ante ese comentario, pero pronto la sonrisa se le borro completamente del rostro.

- Y... ¿Dónde está Kiseki? - Era extraño, había sido una de las primeras personas que había buscado con la mirada y no lo logró encontrar por ninguna parte, siendo que le había dicho que esperaría en aquel lugar.

- Es lo mismo que iba a averiguar antes de que aparecieras Kagome, éste tipo sabe perfectamente por qué Kiseki se fue corriendo rápidamente hacía el bosque - habló Inuyasha con seriedad.

- ¿Se marchó…?

- Señorita Kagome no quisiera entrometerme, pero ¿Usted no sabe si Kiseki tiene algún mal o malestar?

- ¿Mal o malestar? Pues no... – Tei la interrumpió.

- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! No es un tema que debiera importarles.

- ¡¿Acaso tratas de evadirnos?! Sé muy bien que sabes perfectamente qué es lo que le ocurría a Kiseki, por algo le dijiste que se marchar ¡¿No?! Y también pude entender perfectamente que lo que le ocurría no era nada bueno, ya que el mismo Kiseki se veía preocupado o mejor dicho perturbado por lo que le pasaba.

- Es problema de Kiseki, desde ahora en adelante él toma camino por su cuenta, y lo mejor será alejarse...

- ¡¿Dónde está?! - Grito Kagome a Tei.

- Ya no importa Kagome...

- ¡Sí importa, a mí me importa! ¡Si él está mal yo quiero ayudarlo! ¡Yo voy a ayudarlo!

- ¡No puedes Kagome, no puedes ayudarlo!

- Al menos lo intentare - luego de dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección al bosque e Inuyasha trato de seguirla, pero Miroku se lo impide.

- Lo mejor es que vaya sola...

(Desde ahora podrían escuchar "toki wo koeru omoi" es un Ost de Inuyasha)

Kagome corría por el bosque sin saber la dirección que había seguido Kiseki, lo único que la animaba a seguir era el miedo de que algo le podría pasar y ella no pudiera llegar a tiempo para tratar de ayudarlo, era un miedo gigantesco que crecía dentro de ella. Era el miedo que la ayudaba a seguir aun no sabiendo el camino, a seguir sólo con la esperanza de encontrar a la persona que tanto deseaba ver en ese momento, y así fue, ella llego donde estaba él.

Kiseki estaba arrodillado entre el bosque, no se había percatado de que Kagome lo miraba y trataba de acercársele con lentitud. Todo el cuerpo del joven estaba marcado por sus salientes venas, sus ojos se estaban convirtiendo totalmente, mientras él se sostenía fuertemente al suelo con sus garras. Kagome podía sentir el dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se agacho junto a él y trato de hablarle, de calmarlo, pero él aun no podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, no podía percatarse de que estaba con él. Al ver esto, Kagome comenzó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar al creer que no encontraría una salida para su dolor, que no podría ayudarlo y él estaría perdido. Por eso lo abraso por la espalda lo más fuerte que pudo sin importarle que él se moviera y se moviera con suma brusquedad gritando con desesperación tratando de que lo soltasen, tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía, pero a Kagome no le importó y no se soltó de él por más esfuerzo que él hiciese, le rogó, le imploró que reaccionara, que se recuperara y que volviera a llamarla niña boba.

- Por favor... vuelve, no estás solo… - Nada funcionaba - ... Regrese por ti... - Susurró con dulzura apoyada en su espalda.

Fue en ese momento en que él supo que ella había regresado, que estaba con él y ya no volvería a irse. Abrió bien sus ojos logrando devolverlos a la normalidad, se calmó y se desvaneció. Al ver lo ocurrido, Kagome se hecho un poco para atrás para que la cabeza de Kiseki descansara en sus rodillas, le acaricio el rostro, lo vio dormir y le sonrió.

- Gracias por haber regresado tú también...

**Continuara...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**...-**

_**Capítulo 61****: La decisión de un hombre.**_

Inuyasha estaba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, estaba un poco preocupado, aun recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, eso realmente le había molestado.

- _¡Ya basta! ¡__Iré yo mismo a buscarla! - Gruño, y, sin dejar que lo detuvieran, corrió en la dirección que Kagome había seguido para luego guiarse por su aroma y de esa forma poder encontrarla._

_Y así fue como ocurrió… La encontró, pero no sola._ _Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas sosteniendo a Kiseki, el cual tenía su cabeza sobre estas._

- _¡Kagome! - Grito Inuyasha casi en tono de reprensión, se sentía un poco traicionado, la escena realmente le había molestado, ya que él sabía perfectamente que aquel chico enamorado en las piernas de Kagome, era el causante de que ésta se sintiera confundida y no quisiera estar con él._

_- Inuyasha... - Susurró un poco sorprendida. Éste se acercó un poco desafiante, Kagome lo noto, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia, en ese momento sólo le importaba el bien estar de Kiseki._

- _¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? - Su rudo modo de hablar fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de la miko._

- _¿Me ayudas a llevarlo?_

- _¿Ah? - No entendía nada, luego miro el rostro de Kiseki y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba despierto._

- _Se ha desmayado... - Susurró ella al ver que Inuyasha lo veía – no me lo puedo yo sola ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarlo Inuyasha?_

- _Está bien ¿Pero no crees que lo mejor hubiera sido despertarlo? - Su tono ya no era para nada amargado._

- _No, me gusta verlo dormir - luego de esto sonrió dulcemente a la vez que miraba al chico que reposaba en sus piernas. Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que había sido un gran error mencionar aquello delante de Inuyasha, realmente la sangre le hervía por dentro, Kagome acababa de mencionar que le gustaba verlo dormir, fue algo que no pudo controlar, simplemete salió de ella con naturalidad ¿Quién más que una persona enamorada dice eso? Inuyasha tomó con furia el cuerpo de Kiseki y se lo hecho al hombro. - ¡Inuyasha ten más cuidado!_

_- ¡Sólo camina! Que no creo que se despierte, quizás sea mejor para ti ¿Eh? ¡Así no te pierdes de nada! - Con aquellas palabras Kagome comprendió que había cometido un grave error, pero ya no había nada que hacer, Inuyasha estaba totalmente enfurecido, nada de aquella situación le había parecido en lo más mínimo._

- Hasta inconsciente es una molestia... - Gruño para sí.

- ¿Que sucede Inuyasha? Desde ayer que tienes un humor de perros - opino el pequeño zorrito.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! - Le grito tomándolo de las ropas para levantarlo.

- Inuyasha ya bájalo, no seas un matón - lo reprendió la exterminadora.

- ¡Es un enano molestoso! - Grita aventándolo lejos de él.

- Inuyasha, te noto un poco alterado ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - Pregunta curiosa la anciana dueña de la cabaña.

- ¡Nada anciana, sólo deja de molestar!

- Inuyasha creo que deberías controlarte - dice el buen monje.

- ¡Ya cállense todos y dejen de molestar! ¡Lo mejor que podrían hacer sería irse de una buena vez!- grito enfurecido.

- ¿Irnos? ¿Inuyasha, de verdad quieres que nos vayamos? - Pronuncia Miroku con voz profunda y seria.

- ¿Qué saco con responder si de todas maneras se irán?

- ¿Inuyasha de dónde has sacado que nos iríamos? - Sango estaba un poco confundida por las afirmaciones del hanyou.

-¡¿Es lo más lógico no?! Naraku está muerto, ya no hay razón para quedarse aquí...

-¿Y no era que querías encontrar las joyas del renacimiento?

-Fuiste tú mismo quien me dijo que ese era un propósito mío y no de ustedes...

-A mí no me incomoda ayudarte...

-No nos iríamos dejándote aquí – afirma la exterminadora.

-Inuyasha...- Le habla Shippo saltando a su hombro – ¿Te preocupaba que nos fuéramos y te dejáramos solito? - Dijo riéndose.

- ¡Ah, ya basta! - Dijo poniéndose de pie con rudeza haciendo que Shippo cayera – ¡Si se van a ir ya váyanse y si se van a quedar sólo quédense, pero ya no hagan tanto escándalo! - Dijo finalmente para salir del lugar.

- ¿Qué le sucede? - Pregunta Shii que viene entrando mientras todos los de adentro se reían con una risa cómplice.

- Hay que comprenderlo, le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que él no quiere que se marchen- analiza la anciana Kaede.

- Es un testarudo, pero ni crea que lo vamos a abandonar… - Sango seguía riéndose.

- Al menos ya sabemos que de verdad le importamos - Miroku.

- El pobrecito estaba preocupado por nada.

- No creo que esa haya sido su única preocupación Shippo, pero al menos lo libramos de una - dice el monje.

Ya había caído la noche y un monje se encontraba dando vueltas por ahí sin saber que era cuidadosamente observado.

- Él que se encuentre ahí será mejor que salga... - El monje se había percatado de la extraña presencia.

De los matorrales salió con lentitud una extraña anciana con ropajes desteñidos y rotos, su rostro estaba totalmente arrugado y sus largas uñas se veían sucias y descuidadas. La señora comenzó a caminar hacia él hablando con una voz de ultratumba.

- ¿Qué hace un monje caminando a estas horas de la noche? No puede ser otro motivo que la duda y la preocupación ¿No es así?

- No es algo que le incumba señora.

La anciana le toma la mano en que antes solía estar la kazaana.

- Lo veo en tus ojos, lo percibió en tu presencia... – Luego observa la mano - querías acabar con aquello que te mataría alguna vez en tu vida, pero ahora te has dado cuenta que sin esa maravillosa arma tu vida corre aún más peligro, o mejor dicho te sientes vació, inservible, indefenso... - En ese momento al darse cuenta que la anciana tenía razón, Miroku le quito la mano de las suyas.

- Repito... no es algo que le incumba - había mucha seriedad en su mirada.

- Yo puedo ayudarte... yo puedo devolverte aquello que quieres de vuelta...

- Jamás condenaría a los herederos de mi sangre a llevar una marca que podrá matarlos.

- Yo puedo hacer que esa marca sólo la lleves tú y nadie más que tú, puedo hacer que aunque mueras tus hijos no tenga que llevar con la carga de tu decisión...

- Yo...

- Veo que la duda se ha engendrado en ti, está bien, te esperare hasta que tomes una decisión, y cuando eso ocurra puedes ir hasta la sima de aquella montaña- pronuncia apuntándole con uno de sus flacos y abominables dedos.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué trata de ayudarme? ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy una bruja que busca poner en práctica sus poderes, el viento es quien me llama para saber dónde se encuentras aquellos que necesitan de mis conjuros. Y aunque al buen monje le parezca extraño mi única recompensa es que mi magia resulte con éxito... - Luego lo mira fijamente- Es hora de irme... - desaparece ante los ojos de un confundido Miroku.

..-

La mañana había llegado y todos se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede saboreando su gustoso desayuno, bueno, por lo menos la mayoría lo hacía, mientras que el monje se encontraba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos con un platillo en una mano y los palillos en la otra, en un principio aquello había pasado totalmente desapercibido, pero pronto se notó la gran ausencia de los comentarios del monje.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Miroku? - Se acercó Shii comentando casi secretamente a Inuyasha que estaba a un lado de ella.

- No lo sé, pero sí que se ve raro - Shii asiente con la cabeza al igual que el hanyou.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que murmuran?! - Grito Shippo que había llegado repentinamente con sus griteríos, automáticamente la chica y el chico se separaron ante el susto de la interrupción – ¿Y qué? ¡¿No me van a decir que es lo que secretean?!

- ¡Cállate maldito enano!

- Decíamos que Miroku está bastante extraño está mañana - murmuro Shii con la intención de que nadie más los escuchara, mientras Inuyasha seguía asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ni que lo digas, hoy le hable y fue como si le hablara a una pared - los tres asienten, mientras siguen comentando el extraño caso pensando que nadie más podía oír su conversación.

- ¡No entiendo que tanto murmuran si se oye todo lo que dicen!- rugió la exterminadora con los palillos en la mano.

- Es cierto, si quieren que nadie los escuche al menos debería hablar un poco más despacio - Decía la anciana Kaede apoyando a Sango.

- Sango, no me digas que no has notado lo raro que esta Miroku, mira, si hasta parece que no nos escuchara - dijo Shippo indicando al distraído monje.

- Claro que sí, pero si él tiene un problema de seguro nos lo contara ¿No excelencia? - Le pregunto sin tener respuesta alguna, el monje seguía viendo a la nada con su plato y palillos en las manos.

- ¡Miroku, despierta! - Grito Inuyasha cansado de aquella situación.

- ¿Ah?- respondió distraído con el grito de su compañero - ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha?

- ¡Eso mismo queremos saber! ¡¿Que ocurre contigo?!

- ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

- ¡Sí, ya me has oído! ¡Has estado muy extraño esta mañana, ni siquiera has tratado de tocar a Sango!

- ¡Inuyasha! - Gruño Sango ante ese comentario.

- Sango no te enojes, es la verdad - pronuncio Shii.

- Yo creo que tienen razón, el monje Miroku ha estado muy extraño desde su paseo nocturno - murmuro la anciana.

- ¡¿Paseo nocturno?! - Chillaron todos.

- ¡¿Qué paseo nocturno Miroku?! - Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Excelencia donde ha ido?! - Sango.

- De seguro fue detrás de alguna chiquilla por ahí... - Shippo.

- ¡¿No habrá ido a cumplir la tarea de traer un hijo a este mundo o sí?! - Chilló Shii.

- ¡Responde! - Gritaron todos.

- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! - Grito enfurecido poniéndose de pie - ¡No tengo porqué informar cada cosa que hago ni dar explicación por algún paseo nocturno! Y ahora si me disculpan, me retiro... - Dijo marchándose del lugar sin importarle que haya dejado su plato intacto a como se lo sirvieron.

- ¡¿Pero qué le ocurre a éste monje?! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- Debe andar en una de las suyas - Shippo.

- Se veía alterado... - Sango.

- Debe estar preocupado por algo, lo mejor será preguntarle – Shii.

- Creo que Shii tiene razón deben preguntarle - afirmó la anciana Kaede.

- Pues eso vamos a hacer - Inuyasha se para rápidamente - Sango, vamos – llama para ir detrás del monje.

Todos menos la anciana Kaede se habían encaminado a la persecución de Miroku, lo estuvieron siguiendo un buen tiempo mientras el monje caminaba pasivamente por los alrededores fingiendo no saber que era perseguido por sus amigos.

- Ya es suficiente... - dijo en un suspiro, luego pronuncio con voz fuerte y clara – ¡Ya sé que están ahí! Lo mejor será que salgan, tengo algo que contarles.

- ¡¿Si te habías dado cuenta porque no dijiste nada?! - Gruño Inuyasha al salir de su escondite.

- Simplemente no le di importancia, pero ahora debo decirles algo… - Demostró con seriedad, e inmediatamente dio a entender a los otros que se trataba de una situación seria.

- ¿Excelencia que es lo que ocurre? - Dijo la muchacha en tono muy preocupado.

- Sí, nos tienes muy preocupados Miroku - Shippo.

- Hay que dejarlo hablar - Shii.

- ¡Habla de una vez Miroku! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- Voy a recuperar mi kazaana - estas palabras retumbaron con potencia en los oídos de sus amigos.

- ¡¿QUE?!- fue la esperada reacción de todos.

- ¡¿Excelencia, qué locura está diciendo?!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Miroku?! - Grito Shippo.

- ¡¿De qué estupideces estás hablando monje tonto?! - Lo reprendió Inuyasha.

- ¿Acaso quiere matarse? - Habló Shii.

- No, definitivamente no es ni una locura, ni una estupidez, ni tampoco quiero matarme. Chicos esto de verdad es serio, en mi paseo nocturno conocí a una mujer... - No pudo terminar la frase.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¡Era obvio, es sólo una de sus locuras por salir a la seguidilla de una mujer! - Grito enfadada Sango.

- ¡Si esa es la razón estas realmente perdido de la cabeza Miroku! - Grito Inuyasha.

- ¡No! ¿Podrían dejarme terminar de hablar? – Todos se callaron – ¡Gracias! Ahora como les decía... conocí a una mujer ANCIANA.

- Aaaaah- dijeron todos reiterando todo lo dicho anteriormente.

- Pero esta mujer era una bruja, ella me dijo que podía ayudarme a recuperar mi kazaana.

- ¿Y para que quieres la kazaana de vuelta? – Shii está realmente extrañada con esa situación.

- ¡¿No luchaste tanto para matar a Naraku y así se te quitara esa maldición?! - Le recalco Inuyasha – ¡¿Por qué ahora quieres recuperar aquello que te matara Miroku?!

- ¡Porque me hace falta Inuyasha! Es verdad, puedo parecer realmente inconsecuente, que perdí mi tiempo, pero me he dado cuenta que realmente la kazaana era necesario para mí, que realmente necesitaba de ella ¡Y ahora me siento débil! ¡No quiero sentirme así, no quiero depender de los demás para sobrevivir, no quiero depender de ti Inuyasha!

- ¡Por favor Miroku, Eres bastante fuerte, más que cualquier humano ordinario, no necesitas de esa cosa!- Respondió creyendo ridículas sus escusas.

- ¡Nosotros no luchamos contra humanos Inuyasha! Sé que soy fuerte como humano, pero aquello realmente no me alcanza, necesito la kazaana de vuelta y está es mi oportunidad para tenerla. No tienes derecho a discutir sobre eso si no sabes lo que se siente...

- ¡Pues has lo que quieras!

- ¡Miroku, recapacita! ¡¿Cómo sabes que no es más que una trampa?! - Chilló Shippo desde el hombro del hanyou.

- No lo sé Shippo, pero debo averiguarlo, sino lo averiguo me arrepentiré por el resto de mis días.

- ¡Es un egoísta! ¡Dígame! ¡¿Qué pasara con sus futuros hijos?! ¡¿Tendrán que aguantar el capricho de su padre?! – Grito la exterminadora con furia.

- Eso sería muy egoísta Miroku - apoyó Shii.

- No, la mujer me dejo claro que la kazaana no sería heredable, que sólo yo la tendría ¡Si tuviera que sacrificar a mis futuros hijos por tener la kazaana de vuelta jamás lo haría!

- Parece que estás muy decidido Miroku - dijo Shii.

- Verdaderamente lo estoy.

- ¡Bien, haga lo que quiera! - Grito Sango para luego salir rápidamente de ese lugar junto a su fiel Kirara.

- Deberías hablar con ella Miroku... - Aconsejo el pequeño zorro.

- No entiendo porque hizo tanto drama, no era para salir corriendo ¿Tu entiendes algo Shippo? – Preguntó confundido el hanyou.

- Inuyasha, de verdad que a veces no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan tonto... – Responde suspirando.

- ¿Ah? ¿Que?

Sango estaba sentada a un lado del río mientras el monje Miroku se acercaba con cuidado y se sentaba junto a ella.

- ¿Qué quiere? – Dice de muy mal humor.

- Sango, lamento si mi decisión te ha causado molestia, pero quisiera que comprendieras que esto es muy importante para mí, y que es verdaderamente algo que tengo que hacer por mí mismo.

- ¡No he pedido sus explicaciones Usted ya está bastante grande para darlas! – el tono en la voz de Sango no bajaba en lo absoluto.

- Eso lo sé, pero igualmente mi deseo es dártelas.

Mientras tanto detrás de las ramas...

- Shippo, no entiendo porque nos hiciste venir hasta aquí... - Gruñía el hanyou sin comprender nada.

- ¿No entiendes Inuyasha? De veras a veces te pasas...

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso enano mal criado?! - Le seguía gruñendo.

- Quiere decir que eres un poco lento para comprender lo que está pasando... y creo que tiene razón... - Trato de hacerlo comprender Shii.

- ¿Y qué se supone que está pasando? - Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Aún no comprendes que entre Sango y Miroku podría pasar algo?! - Decía Shippo tratando de callarlo y así poder escuchar.

- ¿Algo como qué? ¡¿De qué hablan?! - Seguía sin comprender.

- ¡¿No entiendes que este es un momento romántico para ellos dos?! - Shii.

- ¿Qué tiene de romántico esto…?

- ¡Sólo cállate perro tonto! - Le chilló Shippo sin aguantas sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar.

- ¡¿A quién llamas perro tonto?! - Se quejó dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya cállense los dos y escuchemos lo que está pasando!- los detuvo Shii.

Luego de un gran silencio el monje y Sango continuaron su conversación.

- Si ya me ha dado sus explicaciones puede irse - dijo la muchacha con una voz firme.

- Sango, lo siento, sé que soy una horrible persona por darte estas preocupaciones, tú eres la persona que más se preocupa por mí y sé que no es justo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar.

- ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo…?

- ¿Que?

Sango se voltea hacia él – ¿Por qué quiere regresar esa horrible maldición a su mano? ¡¿Qué no entiende que eso lo matara?!

- Es cierto, quizás me mate, pero... debes comprender que sin la kazaana los temores de mi vida se han incrementado aún más, no tener el poder necesario para protegerme a mí y a los seres que más aprecio es un gran castigo. Si bien una vez sólo quería deshacerme de él, ahora comprendo que aquello que parecía una horrible maldición en verdad era una extraña bendición que me había traído la vida, ya que estoy cien por ciento seguro de que sin ella yo jamás hubiera logrado llegar a esta instancia de la vida, lo más probable es que ya estuviera muerto y no hubiera podido conocer a la señorita Kagome, ni a Inuyasha, ni a Shippo y mucho menos a ti, estoy completamente seguro de que sin la kazaana nuestras vidas jamás se hubieran cruzado para formar esta maravillosa relación que tenemos ahora ¿Entiendes?

- Comprendo...

- Me alegra escuchar eso - luego se pone de pie seguido de la exterminadora. Miroku comienza a caminar en dirección a la aldea, pero repentinamente se detiene y se da media vuelta.

- ¿Qué ocurre excelencia? - Éste se le acerca rápidamente y toma sus manos sobre las suyas.

- Sango, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte y si no lo hago ahora de seguro me arrepentiré por el resto de mi vida.

Mientras detrás de las ramas...

- De seguro ya va a empezar con sus manías y la va a tocar en partes que no debe - dice el hanyou prediciendo lo que va a ocurrir.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo Inuyasha – lo acompaña Shippo.

- Es lo más seguro - comentaron con un tono de resignación.

El semblante de Miroku se notaba con gran seriedad – Sango... luego de que concluyamos de ayudar a Inuyasha con su propósito... – Sango lo miraba un poco avergonzada - ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¡¿QUE, QUE?!- chilló Shippo entre las ramas.

- ¿Escuche bien o Miroku se volvió completamente loco? – Inuyasha estaba en shock.

- ¡Una boda! Nunca he ido a una – comentó Shii con alegría.

Sango se zafa de las manos del monje para luego hablarle con un rostro completamente colorado – ¡Pero qué cosas está diciendo excelencia! Verdaderamente el día de hoy usted se ha vuelto desquiciado...

- No lo tomes así Sango, realmente creo que llega la instancia en que un hombre debe sentar cabeza y madura, además tu eres la única mujer capaz de soportarme...

- ¡¿Con que sólo me escoge por eso?! – Gruñe la chica al escuchar lo último.

- ¡Jah! ¡Lo sabía, está es otra de las mañas de este libidinoso! - Chilló Inuyasha sin darse cuenta que había salido de las ramas.

- ¡Inuyasha eres un tarado! - Le grito Shippo, también saliendo de las ramas, seguido de Shii, que no le queda otra que aceptar que habían sido descubiertos.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ahí?! No me dirán que estuvieron escuchándolo todo... - Dijo una avergonzada exterminadora.

- ¡Fue idea de Shippo! - Se excusó el hanyou sabiendo con anticipación que habrían problemas.

- ¡No! ¡Yo soy sólo un niño, éste malvado perro me ínsito a venir!

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Tú fuiste quien me obligo a venir!

- ¡Ya basta los dos! ¡No importa quién los haya hecho venir, lo que importa es que igual se quedaron espiándonos! - Gruño en monje cínicamente.

- Y tú que hablas Miroku, cuando Kagome e Inuyasha discutían o se iban solos eras el primero para ir a espiarlos ¡De ti lo aprendí!

- ¡Acabas de confesar enano! - Exclamó el hanyou contento - ... Un momento… ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Miroku me espiaba?!

- Yo te lo puedo explicar todo Inuyasha... jejej - el monje sonrió nervioso tratando de salvarse.

- ¡No hay nada que explicar maldito monje!

- ¡Alto! – Todos se quedaron callados con el grito de Shii - luego pueden arreglar sus problemas pasados, ahora lo que realmente importa es la respuesta de Sango...

- ¿Qué? – Dice una nerviosa Sango.

- Muy bien, continúen... - Dice Shippo alentándolos a que siguieran conversando.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso si ustedes siguen aquí? - El monje estaba un poco incómodo.

- Yo no me voy, me las pagas por todas las veces que me estuviste espiando... – Refunfuño el hanyou cruzándose de brazos.

- No sacan nada con echarnos, igualmente nos quedaremos espiando en algún lugar - dijo el pequeño kitzuke.

- ¡Uff! - Miroku, Sango.

- ¡Cómo sea igualmente no aceptare! – Dice Sango anticipadamente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Pero por qué Sanguito?

- ¿Cree que soy tonta? ¡Obviamente solo me utiliza!

- No Sango, yo no te utilizo.

- ¡Usted mismo dijo que soy la única mujer capaz de soportarlo y por eso quiere casarse conmigo!

- Sí, pero no me dejaste terminar de hablar...

- Sí claro...

- Sango por favor, jamás seria capas de utilizarte. Te escojo a ti porque eres la única mujer que se ha interesado realmente en mí aun sabiendo mis manías y eres la única con quien realmente me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida.

- ¿Lo dice de verdad…?

- Sé que es una decisión muy difícil, sobretodo sabiendo como soy yo, pero no te pido la respuesta ahora, puedes responderme cuando quieras, ten por seguro que yo no me arrepentiré de mi petición...

- Tiene razón, no podría responder ahora, pero créame que cuando este realmente segura de mi decisión se la hare saber.

- Entiendo...

- ¿Eso fue todo? No puedo creerlo ¡Creí que se casarían! – Chilló Shippo.

- Realmente nunca imagine que podría ocurrir una cosa así con Miroku y Sango, es decir ¿Desde cuándo tienen una relación más cercana?

- Inuyasha eres un tonto - decía Shippo a la vez que todos se marchaban.

Estaban todos fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, el monje se preparaba para partir y el nerviosismo aumentaba.

- Escúchame bien Miroku, si no vuelves en un día iremos por ti - habló Inuyasha con gran seriedad.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, antes de eso ya estaré aquí.

..-

Fue así como el monje partió en la dirección que aquella anciana le había indicado con anterioridad, esperando que todo lo que le dijo no haya sido más que una cruel trampa que lo dejaría con las ilusiones en la mano. El viaje fue largo y sumamente agotador, pero finalmente había llegado hasta el lugar, uno muy lúgubre y deshabitado, ningún ser humano sanamente cuerdo se iría a meter a ese sitio, salvo que estuviese muy decidido, como lo estaba Miroku.

- Veo que has decidido aparecer... - Se oyó una voz en la oscuridad la cual inmediatamente reconoció, era la anciana quien le hablaba.

- ¡Estoy aquí, ahora dime si esto es real o simplemente fue una trampa!

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres creer tú, monje? – Preguntó a la vez que salía lentamente de las tinieblas.

- ¡Basta! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?!

- Sólo cumplir los deseos desesperados... – Tan pronto termina la frase, con suma brusquedad estira sus horrorosas manos lanzando un rayo lleno de un extraño y nunca antes visto esplendor que ataco al monje, el cual comenzó a gritar con excesiva desesperación; la bruja solo reía victoriosa.

- Ese monje ya se ha tardado demasiado - gruñía Inuyasha desde fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

- Calma Inuyasha, el día que le diste para que regresara aún no ha concluido, debe estar de camino- trataba de tranquilizarlo Shii.

- Espero que se encuentre bien – decía el pequeño zorro.

Todos seguían hablando y hablando de Miroku mientras una preocupada Sango se encontraba sentada con la mirada fija en el camino por el cual debía regresar aquel testarudo monje.

- No te preocupes Sango, Miroku sabe cuidarse perfectamente.- la tranquilizó la anciana dueña de la cabaña.

- Lo sé...

- ¡Miren! - Chilló Shippo, causando que todos elevaran la vista hacia la dirección indicada por el kitzuke.

A lo lejos se veía la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba con calma hasta donde estaban ellos, todos estaban fijos hacia aquella persona, no estaban seguros si era quien ellos deseaban que fuese, ninguno se dignó a pestañear hasta saber quién era realmente la persona que se les acercaba, hasta que al fin lo vieron: Miroku, pero no volvía solo, volvía con la kazaana.

Ya todos pudieron respirar en paz.

..-

_**Capítulo 62****: La joven y el demonio.**_

- Aún no despierta... - Susurraba una muchacha preocupada a un lado de un chico lastimado.

- Por lo que me contaste, Kagome, lo más seguro es que se demore aún más en despertar, necesita descansar...

- Entiendo... – Dijo observando al durmiente –... Pero me gustaría saber qué sueña...

- No creo que esté soñando.

- ¿Por qué dices eso…?

- Porque lo más probable es que esté recordando, luego de lo que le paso, es lo más seguro...

- Dime... ¿Las marcas de dragón que le salieron en su brazo derecho y en su espalda, tienen algo que ver? - La espalda de Kiseki estaba casi completamente cubierta por lo que parecía ser un gran tatuaje de dragón, aunque no cualquiera, sino uno legendario, con grandes alas y gran cuerpo, de esos que eran capaces de lanzar fuego por sus fauces (Europaos, época mediaval).

- No es algo que yo debiera responder... – De esa forma Tei concluyo con la conversación, Kagome entendió perfectamente que aunque le preguntase y le preguntase, él jamás respondería ninguna de sus intrigas. Sólo le quedaba observar al desvanecido chico que tenía a un lado, deseando que lograra despertar y regresara todo a la normalidad.

Pero en aquel momento podría ocurrir cualquier cosa "menos" que aquel chico lograra deshacerse de aquella memoria que guardaba con tanto recelo en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

..-

Época actual... El bosque deslumbrante a un lado del lago Kiukumi y el cielo más azul que podría haber...

217 años atrás... Otro lugar. Llovía cenizas en abundancia, todo era fuego y destrucción, la gente corría con desesperación o simplemente no había ser en esa aldea, los cadáveres estaban regados por todas partes y los gritos desgarradores acompañados del llanto se escuchaban de todas dirección. En esta situación, corría una mujer...

Sus cabellos eran largos y castaños cubiertos por la lluvia de cenizas al igual que su ropaje. La mujer se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago, parecía estar sufriendo con cada paso que daba, el sudor le caía con intensidad desde su frente, el cansancio era evidente, pero no podía darse el lujo de descansar, debía ponerse segura a como diera lugar, por eso llego hasta un establo. Éste era bastante grande para ser lo que era y para su suerte estaba completamente cerrado, se aventuró hasta su interior dirigiéndose hasta el lugar más aislado recostándose sobre la paja que se encontraba en ese lugar.

La respiración de aquella mujer era muy agitada y su mano seguía posada en su gran estomago; si, estaba embarazada. La bolsa ya se le había roto hace un rato atrás y aquella vida que llevaba dentro de sí sólo buscaba salir al mundo exterior fuese como fuese, nadie impediría el deseo de esa criatura por salir, al menos eso era lo que creía su madre antes de escuchar aquel ruido que la hizo estremecer hasta los huesos; las garras arrastrándose por la madera.

Algunos minutos antes...

Ocho sombras caminaban entre las llamas, cada una despedía una presencia demoníaca, pero la del líder era totalmente diferente a la de los demás, era aún peor... Persona que estuviera frente a él podría describirlo como la maldad en carne y huesos, como la maldad en forma de demonio... Pero claro, ninguna persona que estuvo frente a él vivió para contarlo, ninguna... Las únicas personas que podían estar frente a él y no morir en el intento eran sus siete camaradas. Él y todos ellos eran conocidos como los destructores chinos, como los ocho dioses, los ocho inmortales… Los cuales destruían todo lo que había en su paso por simple diversión, por simple gozo de ver sangre y sufrimientos, así eran sus vidas, sólo dedicadas a desaparecer aldeas junto a sus habitantes, aquello era lo que les divertía, sobre todo a su líder, el cual era reconocido por sus marcas en el cuerpo; un dragón en su cuello, otro en sus brazo derecho e izquierdo y el cuarto, y más desconocido, aquel gran dragón que portaba en su espalda.

Los turbios y diabólicos ojos del líder brillaban entre las cenizas mientras caminaba buscando alguna victima a quien dañar. El tenebroso grupo pasaba a un lado del establo cuando la perversa sonrisa de su líder apareció, había encontrado una víctima para saciar su sed de sangre, entendiendo aquella sonrisa, todos sus aliados decidieron marcharse y dejarlo solo para que hiciera lo que quisiese.

Al fin sin nadie más a la vista, el demonio entro cautelosamente a aquel establo, sabía que alguien se encontraba en aquel lugar, sabía que su víctima estaba oculta. Algo que le encantaba al líder inmortal era sentir el miedo antes de sus ataques, sentir el terror que recorría el cuerpo de las víctimas, por eso siempre antes de dar su encuentro y golpe final ponía sus garras en alguna pared que tuviese cerca y las hacía sonar causando un gran chillido proveniente de estas, causando que su víctima sintiera más y más pánico a medida que éste se acercaba al igual que el chillido que causaban sus garras. Finalmente llego al frente de ella.

- ¿Pensabas que aquí nadie te encontraría? - Luego rió maliciosamente.

La agitada respiración de la mujer aumento aún más al verlo frente a ella y al ver sus garras totalmente ensangrentadas por las victimas anteriores que habían perecido en ellas.

- ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! – Rió – paquete doble, acabo de encontrar a una mujer a punto de dar a luz- la sonrisa de su rostro se extendió aún más.

- Por favor... Piedad... - Dijo temerosa sin poder aguantar más aquel intenso dolor.

- ¿Piedad? Lo lamento preciosa - dijo tomándola del mentón – has escogido mal tus últimas palabras.

- Por favor... – Lloraba la mujer, pero aquel acto no lo conmovió en lo más mínimo.

- Descuida, si te preocupa que tu hijo vea a su madre muerta aquello no pasara, porque el pobre jamás conocerá el mundo - terminó con aquellas palabras duras, a la vez que le enterraba sus garras cubiertas de fuego en su pecho para así sacarle de un tirón el corazón, la mujer murió al instante mientras que él lanzaba el órgano lejos.

- He terminado contigo – se sacude la mano llena de sangre para luego salir del lugar, pero algo salió mal... Al momento que salía del establo un llanto llego a sus oídos, regreso rápidamente para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. La mujer seguía muerta, pero... Milagrosamente él bebe acababa de separarse de su madre y lloraba con todas su fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué naciste? – Le preguntaba mientras lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar era aquel milagroso llanto - ¡Ya deja de llorar que me estas fastidiando! - Grito con una voz dominante, la misma que causaba que cualquier ser vivo le obedeciera al instante, pero ese bebe no, aquel bebe sólo siguió llorando desesperadamente.

Enfurecido porque sus órdenes no eran obedecidas, se agacho y lo tomo con fuerza de un brazo elevándolo del firme suelo, éste guardo silencio en seguida, el acecino se dio cuenta de que no era un niño, si no que era una niña, niña que se había tranquilizado totalmente al sentirlo cerca.

La pequeña criatura lo miraba fijamente con una gran dulzura, parecía estar cómoda con él presente, no en cambio la persona que la sostenía, en ese momento el simplemente la odiaba, odiaba aquella mirada penetrante que le lanzaba, odiaba esos ojos brillosos que no se perdían ningún detalle de él. La soltó con brusquedad haciendo que esta chocara contra el suelo, nuevamente el establo era sólo llanto. Él se puso de pie con desesperación paseándose de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer, aquella criatura era tan diferente, sabía que era diferente a todos, ya que cualquier humano, sin importando la edad que tenga, tan sólo al ver sus ojos se paralizaba de terror, de miedo, de un sin fin de incómodos sentimientos, pero aquel bebe no lo hacía, no parecía llorar por la oscura presencia de él.

- Quizás llora por que en algún lugar de su interior sabe que su madre ya no está con ella - fue la primera idea que se le vino a la mente.

- Si ese es el caso... - Se agacho junto a ella -¡Te mandare al otro mundo junto a tu estúpida madre! – Estiro firmemente todos los dedos de su mano derecha, causando que sus garras se alargaran aún más, estaba totalmente dispuesto a matar a aquella resiente vida, no le importaba nada, no había ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en su alma por haberle quitado a su madre, ni tampoco la habría por matar a esa inservible criatura, pero en el momento en que sus garras estaban a punto de penetrar profundamente en su pequeño y débil cráneo, algo lo detuvo. La pequeña niña le había sujetado dulcemente sus dedos, nuevamente había dejado de llorar.

Finalmente el cruel demonio se dio cuenta de que la pequeña criatura no dejaba de llorar por la brusquedad de éste, sino que extrañamente era porque él la había tocado, ese era el momento en que la niña se sentía tranquila y dejaba su llanto. Eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más y se separó rápidamente de ella, haciendo que la estruendosa música continuara.

El sujeto nunca había estado más confundido en su vida ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era esa cosa que no podía matarla? ¿Por qué se detuvo cuando ella lo toco? ¡¿Por qué?! Eran todas las preguntas que surgían en su mente ¡¿Por qué ella no lo odiaba por haberle arrebatado a su madre?! ¡¿Por qué?! Aquello no podía seguir así, él debía matarla, estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo. Nuevamente repitió el movimiento con velocidad, pero al momento que estuvo a punto de tocarla su mano volvió a detenerse, sin embargo, esta vez no entendió la razón, si bien la bebe había cesado de llorar no lo había tocado ni por un instante, sólo lo miraba fijamente como la vez anterior. La mano temblorosa del inmortal aún estaba amenazadoramente frente a la pequeña criatura, deseaba matarla, pero algo lo detenía. Apretaba firmemente los dientes odiándose a sí mismo por no lograr aquel simple movimiento que estaba acostumbrado a dar, su extremidad temblaba como nuca antes había temblado, mejor dicho "nunca" había temblado, nunca había dudado de matar a alguien, ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no lograba hacerlo?... Finalmente desistió. El llanto comenzó nuevamente.

La miró fijamente, se puso rápidamente de pie y se dedicó a buscar alguna capa oscura que lo cubriera a él. (Una con capucha para cubrirle el rostro, como la de Anaquin en SW III) cuando la encontró se la puso inmediatamente, regreso junto a la pequeña y la envolvió en algunas frazadas que encontró de paso, la tomo, se dirigió hasta la puerta asegurándose de que nadie estuviera a la vista y se marchó a escondidas junto con su acompañante. El encapuchado se alejaba lo más posible de la destruida aldea, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera o que lo viera, sólo se dignó a detenerse sobre las ramas de un árbol a un lado del camino cuando estuvo seguro de estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar.

- ¡¿Qué rayos voy hacer con un bebe?! - Se decía para sí, mientras veía la criatura en sus brazos que no le despegaba la mirada de encima - quisiera saber qué es lo que tanto me ves en la cara... – Le decía un poco molesto mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos y ella lo imitaba, en ese momento, supo que jamás olvidaría esa mirada - pues lo lamento mucho, pero yo no puedo conservarte... - Saco un papel de su bolsillo junto a un pequeño carboncillo para escribir, luego arrugo el papel causando que fuego saliera de su mano y cubriera lo que traía en ella, lo lanzó y ésta siguió su propia dirección para llevar el mensaje a la persona adecuada.

Ya a la mañana (Todo había ocurrido en la noche) una señora de media edad llego hasta el lugar, una vez que el muchacho de los tatuajes la vio, bajo del árbol de un solo brinco (aún estaba cubierto por la capa).

- ¿Usted me ha mandado a llamar? - Preguntó la mujer.

- Me dijeron que tú encontrabas un lugar para los niños huérfanos.

- Es cierto, ayudo a los pobres niños sin rumbo... - Luego de dicho esto, él destapo la cara de la pequeña – ¡OH! Pero si es solo una criatura ¿Cuánto lleva de nacida?

- Unas cuantas horas... ¿Puedes encontrar algún lugar? Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

- Por supuesto - la mujer extendió los brazos para recibir a la infante, pero en el momento en que él le dio a la bebe y saco sus brazos de ella, la mujer logró ver el tatuaje de su extremidad derecha, aterrorizada, sujeto con firmeza a la pequeña tratando de protegerla.

El demonio sólo sonrió - no tiene caso seguir ocultándome con esta capa ¿No? Ya me viste – con estas palabras se sacó la capucha logrando hacer visible su rostro.

La cara de horror de la mujer fue aún más intensa al saber que esa temible persona estaba frente a ella.

- ¡Cálmate tonta! Si te matara no me servirías, pero créeme que si dices algo de esto no dudare en buscarte y descuartizarte hasta los huesos a ti y toda tu estúpida aldea ¿Entendiste? - La mujer asintió rápidamente con su cabeza – más te vale que le encuentres el mejor lugar posible… – Luego se saca un collar del cuello (El mismo que apareció en el capítulo: "La figura de Saiyo") – Procura que ella conserve esto... - Se lo pasa y mira por última vez a la recién nacida, luego se da media vuelta para marcharse.

- Disculpe... ¿Por qué hace esto, por qué está ayudando a esta criatura? ¿Acaso es su hija?

- ¡Si vuelves a siquiera insinuar que yo podría tener hijos, te degolló! Eres una mujer completamente estúpida ¿Qué no ves que ella es humana? - Luego se marcha.

En el mismo segundo en que él deja el lugar la pequeña comienza a llorar con desesperación, claramente se había percatado que la presencia de él se había marchado lejos y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a sentirla.

La mujer trataba de hacerla callar moviéndola de un lado a otro si mayores resultados, pero aun así seguía intentándolo con una sonrisa.

- Eres una verdadera bendición, estoy segura de que has sido la única persona que ha sido capaz de conmover el corazón de ese horrible demonio, parece que él lo sabía muy bien, se fue tan apurado que ni siquiera me dijo como llamarte, te llamare… Saiyo... Sí, es un hermoso nombre - sonreía la mujer.

..-

En un apartado lugar entre las montañas se encontraban siete individuos conversando muy seriamente sobre un resiente suceso que debía ser resuelto lo más pronto que fuese posible. En ese momento, llego el sujeto de los tatuajes de dragón.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? - Preguntó con gravedad el personaje con cuernos en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que responderé eso? - Respondió con petulancia.

- Anoche desapareciste... - Dijo la mujer de cabellos "oscuros" (espero que se den cuenta porque puse entre comillas eso) acercándosele de a poco a él igual que todos los demás, que en pocos momentos lograron rodearlo por completo.

- Te estuvimos buscando... – Dijo el hombre de los ojos blancos.

- Y dinos ¿Qué ocurrió con la mujer que ibas a matar...? - Preguntó el segundo hombre, aquel que tenía la cola de caballo alta.

- La mate ¿Qué más iba a hacer? - Y no mentía...

- Sí, estuvimos en el lugar, la mujer estaba muerta, por cierto, gran trabajo, literalmente le arrancaste el corazón, pero bueno, ese no es el punto de la conversación... – Dijo otro impaciente pelinegro con vestidura de armadura.

- Entonces apresúrate al punto que me están aburriendo – apresuro.

Todos estaban en una ubicación exacta a su alrededor y, el pelinegro que le hablaba se encontraba ubicado a su derecha (el de tatuajes no lo estaba mirando a la cara, el solo miraba al frente. Se suponía que era demasiado importante para mirar a algo que no estuviera frente a él. Parecido a la realeza antigua) Obedeciendo las ordenes de apresurar el punto, movió su cuello con rapidez causando un pequeño crujido seguido de una pérfida sonrisa, tan rápido como hizo esto su piel comenzó a voltearse y a moverse para cambiar de forma, al igual que sus ropas se transformaron, era un espectáculo realmente repulsivo, pero aquellos en el lugar estaban acostumbrados a verlo. Nuevamente apareció la madre de Saiyo.

- El problema es... (La voz igualmente era la misma que la de la mujer) – pronuncio con lentitud el hombre transformado- Que se suponía que yo llevaba un bastardo en mi vientre ¿Dónde está? – dijo con sarcasmo para luego volver a transformarse a su forma original.

- Qué demonios tratan de insinuar... Además, como están seguros que la mujer llevaba un bastardo dentro de ella.- trato de excusarse.

- Ya te dijimos, vimos el cadáver, vimos lo obvio... – Dijo otro de los presentes.

- Pero lo que no vimos... fue a la criatura - dijo la única mujer presente.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso?

El sonido de una víbora se hizo presente muy cerca de él.

- Lo percibo... - dijo el sujeto con lengua de víbora, el cual ahora se encontraba a unos centímetros por detrás de él olfateándolo sin cesar – tú apestas a humano - afirmó en voz venenosa.

Rápidamente el inculpado se da vuelta y aprisiona fuertemente su cuello logrando que éste solo alcanzara a hacer sus típicos ruidos con la lengua.

- Tranquilo… ¿Por qué tanta agresividad? - Sonrió burlesco el atacado.

- Más vale que de una vez me digan que es lo que me quieren decir, si es que no quieren que este lugar arda… literalmente - sonrió.

- ¿Dónde está el bastardo "Chung"? – Dijo el de moño tomado.

- Aun no entiendo lo que me tratan de decir... Especifíquense de una vez – dijo sin soltar a su prisionero.

- ¡Oh por todos los cielos, basta de estupideces! - Habló con fiereza la voz femenina - ¡Tú no mataste al hijo de la mujer! ¡Tú te llevaste al niño y lo dejaste en libertad! ¡Tú te ablandaste Chung! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito bastardo que dejaste vivir?! ¿Me explique bien? ¡¿O eres imbécil?! - Aquella mujer no había tenido nunca la paciencia necesaria para respetar a quien debería.

- Al menos que alguien de la cara - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez que soltaba de golpe a su prisionero.- ¿Y qué les hace pensar que lo deje vivir?

- ¡Te lo llevaste! ¡¿Qué otra cosa harías?! – Dijo nuevamente el chico con la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia.

- Me lo lleve, es cierto, pero la razón fue que buscaba otra forma de diversión, si me lleve al niño fue únicamente para lanzarlo a un precipicio y ver como se le reventaban los sesos de la cabeza.

- Deberías buscarte una mejor excusa...

- Aquí todos sabemos perfectamente que tu mayor diversión es acabar tú mismo con tus nuevos juguetes- continuo el hombre de ojos blancos.

- Pueden pensar lo que sea, no sacan nada con deducir y deducir - se alejó del circulo para sentarse en uno de los rincones del lugar.

- No lo tomes a la ligera, tú mejor que nadie sabes que aquel niño o niña es un peligro, cualquiera que sea capaz de amansarte podría ser capaz de usar eso en contra nuestra y así nuestros planes de matanza no podrían continuar.- pronuncio el sujeto de la coleta con voz profunda y severa.

- Digan lo que quieran... - Respondió arrogante sin tomarle mayor importancia al asunto.

- Muy bien, no nos dejas mayor alternativa - volvió a decir – creo que debemos matar a todo humano con alrededor de 24 hora de nacido - todos asintieron ante la idea de aquel plan.

Inmediatamente el sujeto de los tatuajes reacciono, no podía permitir una cosa así, seguramente la encontrarían y la matarían, por eso se puso de pie y grito con voz amenazadora - ¡Basta con la obsesión de matar a ese estúpido niño!

- ¡Ah! Ósea que lo afirmas, afirmas que lo dejaste vivir…

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Era solo un niño, daría igual si vivía o moría!

- ¿Niño? Bien, nos acabas de dar una pista importante...

- Nos ahorraremos aún más tiempo ahora que sabemos que era varón y no mujer... - Dijo el de ojos albinos.

- Ahora sólo mataremos a los varones con menos de 24 horas de nacidos.

- ¡Pues bien! Hagan lo que quieran, ese niño no es la gran cosa para hacer tanto escándalo - nuevamente se acomodó en su lugar.

De esa manera se marcharon para ir en búsqueda de todos los niños de la región, no se les escaparía ninguno solo, aquella sería la matanza del año.

- Grupo de imbéciles, como se les ocurre confiar en lo que digo sabiendo lo que hice, como sea, jamás encontraran a ese niño, porque jamás fue niño... - Sonrió.

Pero por más que festejase su gran idea él sabía perfectamente que ellos tenían razón, que aquella criatura siguiera con vida indicaría un punto de debilidad para su líder, el cual nunca olvidaría ese día, ya que por primera vez en su vida había dejado que un alma inocente siguiera su camino, por primera vez su corazón había mostrado compasión.

..-

Once años después...

La oscuridad reinaba por todas direcciones, la noche al fin había caído en el templo, mientras todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones felices en sus sueños, dos personas no dormían, sin embargo, una de ellas igualmente se encontraba en cama, todo indicaba que se encontraba enferma, y la otra persona se encontraba cuidándola.

La enferma era tan solo una jovencita de once años de edad, la fiebre era muy alta y su enfermedad de toda la vida parecía estar aún en peores condiciones que lo normal.

- Al menos si muero nadie me extrañara... – Declaro lentamente la jovencita.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? Aquí todos te extrañaremos Saiyo - dijo el anciano que la acompañaba.

- Me refiero a mi familia, a mi verdadera familia, aquella que nunca conocí...

- Calma... Sumire pronto regresara con lo que te salvara. De seguro aquello que nos contaron te ayudara y pobras continuar con tu entrenamiento para ser una gran miko - al ver que las palabras de aliento no causaban efecto, decidió hablarle de un tema que de seguro le interesaría - ¿Saiyo, alguna vez te he contado como llegaste al templo?

Ella lo miro tímidamente – No – Respondió entre jadeos.

- Una señora te trajo hasta acá...

- ¿Era mi madre?

- No, no lo era, la verdad es que nosotros nunca supimos nada referente a tu verdadera madre Saiyo. Esta mujer se dedicaba a encontrar un lugar adecuado para los niños desafortunados que caían en sus manos.

- Y yo fui una de ellos...

- Correcto. Al momento en que ella te entrego, afirmo completamente que tú debías estar aquí para algún día convertirte en miko.

- ¿Por qué dijo eso?

- Ella percibía que tu alma era pura y llena de vida, por eso afirmo aquello, lo extraño fue que en ella no noté un alma pura, por lo que no comprendo porque se dio cuenta de que la tuya lo era...

- Entonces ella mentía...

- No, ella no mentía, eso fue lo extraño. Inmediatamente al verte pude comprobar lo que ella decía, aun siendo que ella no podía verlo.

- ¿Entonces como pudo saberlo?

- No me atreví a preguntarle, pero es de seguro que alguien se lo dijo u ocurrió algo en especia que le hizo pensarlo...- Luego se puso de pie – ella nos dejó algo para ti - se marchó por unos minutos y luego regreso con una cajita.

- ¿Qué hay ahí?

- Esto es el único objeto que tienes de tu nacimiento Saiyo, ella lo dejo pidiendo que te lo entregáramos... Creo que este es el momento para eso, y para hablarte de quien era...

Saiyo abrió con lentitud la caja para encontrarse con aquel collar de dragón (el mismo de antes). Perdió completamente su mirada en aquel objeto.

- ¿De quién era?

- Del hombre que te entrego a la mujer de quien te conté...

- ¿Él era mi padre? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Quién? - Estaba ansiosa por saberlo.

- No, la mujer nos contó que él sólo era un forastero, un amante de los caminos del mundo. Mencionó que él te había salvado, que te había dado otra oportunidad de vida. Él te entrego porque no sabía que podía hacer con una niña recién nacida, claramente lo hizo por tu bien... – Saiyo seguía contemplando el collar a la vez que escuchaba el relato – la mujer dijo que los ojos de aquel hombre te tenían completamente encantada y al parecer tú también lo tenías a él y, al momento de separarse, cuando te diste cuenta de que su cálida presencia a la cual tanto te habías aferrado ya no estaba, tu llanto fue el más intenso y profundo que aquella mujer jamás hubiese escuchado.

- ¿No le dijo el nombre de aquel hombre?

- No, no me lo dijo, porque él no se lo dijo a ella, tampoco le menciono nada de tú madre, sólo le pidió que tu conservaras lo que ahora tienes en tus manos, la mujer dijo que se lo quito de su propio cuello. Sé que tú jamás te acordarías de él, pero creo que es bueno que sepas que aquel hombre alguna vez existió...

- Se equivoca – lo interrumpió – aunque parezca difícil de creer yo si lo recuerdo, no a él exactamente, pero recuerdo sus ojos... Desde que puedo recordar, todas las noches he soñado con unos ojos que me viven observando, pero jamás logro distinguir su rostro.

- Aquello debe ser realmente aterrador, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que soportar aquello por todos estos años.

- No, no ha sido aterrador, en verdad aquella mirada siempre me brindo tranquilidad y paz, siempre me agrado soñar con aquella mirada, de hecho, cada vez que tenía miedo trataba de recordarla, porque sabía que de esa manera aquellos temores pasarían... Me alegra que me haya contado todo esto, ahora comprendo las razones de todo... Muchas gracias maestro... - le sonrió muy agradecida.

..-

Un año más tarde…

Las llamas tenían poco de haber comenzado, aquel templo estaba siendo atacado cruelmente sólo por la diversión de ocho personajes que mataban a toda persona que se interpusiera ante ellos (aquel templo era bastante habitado por futuras mikos y monjes). Temerosa, una joven de 12 años corría por los pasillos externos del templo, buscando algún escondite para no ser descubierta, ya que como se veían las cosas, la intención de los inesperados visitantes era matar a todos en el lugar. Finalmente entro a una habitación, cerrando definitivamente aquella puerta y, aunque sabía que debía ocultarse bien, esta decidió sólo hacerlo a un lado de la puerta para poder escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, sólo logró escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban desde lejos seguidos del sonido de las garras rozándose contra la pared. Aquel ruido era verdaderamente desagradable, por lo que casi en reflejo se llevó las manos a los oídos.

Aquello la había desprevenido totalmente, por lo cual casi no se percató cuando aquellas ruidosas garras atravesaron el fino material de la puerta para tomarla de sus ropas y sacarla del lugar con suma brusquedad.

- Lo lamento niña, pero hagas lo que hagas no te escaparas - sonreía malvadamente el sujeto, mientras la joven trataba de zafarse de él usando sus manos, ya que éste la tenía desde las ropas.

- Suéltame – él seguía sonriendo – ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te gusta matar a la gente? Sé que eres el líder de los demonios más temibles que puedan existir, pero eso no te da el derecho de pasar por encima de los demás.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo y por eso tratas de usar palabras baratas? - Respondía irónicamente.

- No... No te tengo miedo, tengo aceptado que haga lo que haga igualmente me mataras, lo haces con todos los que se te cruzan, no veo porqué sería diferente conmigo, pero si tengo la oportunidad de decirte unas cuantas verdades de lo que pienso de tus malos actos ¡La aprovechare! Y eso es lo que hago.

Rió en voz alta – vaya, pero si tenemos a una pequeña valiente - luego la acerco a él por medio de sus ropas – pero eso sigue sin servirte lindura - le susurró de frente a su rostro, sin embargo, aquello fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido, al acercársele bien la muchacha tuvo oportunidad de verlo directamente a los ojos y reconocerlos, aquellos con los que había soñado toda su vida y estaba tratando de recordar en ese preciso momento para cesar su miedo, pero en vez de recordarlos encontró algo mucho mejor, aquellos ojos estaban frente a ella.

- Eres tú... - Susurró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te pasa, acaso ya perdiste la cordura? – Sonrió como era habitual.

- Eres tú, tú fuiste quien me salvo... ¡No puedo creer que esa persona seas tú! – Decía con alto grado de felicidad, el cual, según el chico, no venían al caso.

- En realidad que estás loca, yo jamás he salvado a alguien en mi vida – luego la lanza contra el suelo cayendo a un metro de él.

- No, no, yo sé que eres tú - insistió la muchacha a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- ¡Por favor! Si realmente hubiera hecho lo que dices, te hubiera reconocido inmediatamente, y como vez, no ocurrió ¡Es más! Jamás te he visto en toda mi vida y debo decir que ha sido larga – respondió irónico.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada! Basta de tratar de convencerme, de esta no te salva nada - dijo acercándosele peligrosamente acomodando los filosos dedos de su mano asesina.

- Mírame bien - alcanzó a decirr con tristeza antes de que él la tomara de su delgado cuello.

- Sería un caso perdido – la apretó con fuerza y preparo su macabra mano, pero antes de que ésta lograra introducirse en la piel de la joven, él la había soltado sumamente aterrorizado.

La respiración de aquel temerario ser se agitó como nunca lo había hecho antes, se encontraba asustado y temeroso, tanto así que no había logrado cumplir con su cometido, su cuerpo y su mente lo habían obligado velozmente a separarse de la joven, el temor le recorría las venas, acababa de reconocer esos ojos que jamás logró olvidar aunque trató, eran los ojos de aquella criatura de hace 12 años, volvió a reencontrarse con el peor de sus miedos.

Al notar la actitud del hombre, Saiyo comprendió inmediatamente lo que ocurría, la suerte la favorecía, él había logrado reconocerla en el momento preciso. La joven le sonreía enormemente mientras él la observaba con cierto terror en sus ojos, estaba maldiciendo a los mil cielos por haberse encontrado a esa jovencita, hubiera preferido morir antes de volver a verla. Fue en ese momento de confusión que la muchacha trato de acercársele.

- ¡Aléjate! – Le grito enfurecido echándose bruscamente hacia atrás, evitando que lograse tocarlo.

- Pero... - Ella seguía tratando de acercarse mientras él continuaba con su plan de retroceso, no permitiría que ella lo tocara - Por favor, cálmate... - Susurraba con preocupación.

- ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! - Seguía en retroceso – ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE ALEJES! – Aquel grito fue realmente estremecedor, la joven había quedado totalmente paralizada por el miedo, luego él huyo de ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose con él a todo su grupo de asesinos sin darles ninguna explicación de su extraña actitud.

La joven cayó de rodillas llena de alegría y confusión ¿Qué la había ocurrido? ¿Por qué había reaccionado de esa manera una vez que supo que ella era la misma criatura que había ayudado? No obstante, a pesar de tantas preguntas que tuviese en su mente, nadie le quitaría la dicha de haberse encontrado con él, en ese momento no le importó que él fuese un terrible asesino, no le importó que hubiese matado a más de diez mil personas, él la había salvado y si aquello había ocurrido era porque su corazón no era tan oscuro como todos decían, una persona con unos ojos tan tranquilizadores, al menos para ella, jamás seria la maldad en carne y huesos.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, las semanas pasaban y pasaban, de igual manera lo hicieron los meses, hasta que una tarde el youkai decidió regresar… Sigilosamente se escabullo hasta el templo, el cual estaba totalmente recuperado de su última visita, aunque a eso no le dio mayor importancia, corrió por los rincones sin ser descubierto en ningún momento, hasta que al fin encontró lo que estaba buscando; a la muchacha.

Esta se encontraba en el patio con un grupo de jovencitas practicando las enseñanzas de sus superiores, en ese mismo instante Saiyo se percató de que alguien la observaba, giro rápidamente su cabeza en la dirección que se encontraba el youkai, pero no logro advertirlo, ya que él pudo ocultarse a tiempo.

- ¡Saiyo! – Le llamó la atención su maestro, ya que se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba distraída. Rápidamente volvió a sus deberes.

- Saiyo... - Susurró el youkai con suavidad haciendo una pequeña mueca en sus labios - ... Lindo nombre… - Luego se marchó.

Desde aquel día comenzó a regresas, cada día él la veía desde distancia y, aunque no le parecía una buena idea hacerlo, sentía que algo lo impulsaba, que algo le pedía regresar a ese lugar. Así pasaron los años, la joven siempre fue observada por aquella cálida mirada y él siempre fue engañando haciéndole creer no saber que él se encontraba cerca. Ya cuatro años más habían transcurrido con aquella costumbre, pero todo cambiaría...

Como todas las tardes Saiyo se dirigía al prado a un lado de la aldea a la cual se había trasladado hace dos años cuando se vio terminado su entrenamiento de miko, además había muerto el buen hombre que se había encargado de ella durante su niñez y no le era agradable tener que recordarlo todos los días, la pena que la inundaba era enorme. Una vez frente al verde prado se sentaba en uno de sus enormes rincones y, como era lo habitual, el youkai la observaba desde los cercanos árboles del bosque que estaban a unos cuantos metros, la muchacha se puso de pie antes de lo común, cosa que encontró bastante extraña y más aún cuando se volteó mirando hacia el bosque.

- ¿Por qué no sales? Me gustaría saludarte... – Lo llamo.

En ese momento el youkai no supo que reacción tomar ¡¿Cuándo se había percatado de que él se encontraba ahí?!

- Por favor, sal... - Volvió a llamarlo mientras que a él no le quedó más remedio que salir de su escondite, claro, su actitud de arrogancia no había cambiado, se hizo presente a un lado de un árbol con sus brazos firmemente cruzados. Ella le sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

- Desde hace muchos años, no había querido decir nada - volvió a sonreírle mientras que él puso una cara de mal humorado - quiero devolverte esto... - Le mostró el collar que él le había dado cuando era una infante.

- Eso no es mío...

- Sí lo es - se le acerco, tomo una de sus manos y lo coloco en ella – muchas gracias... – Luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

- ¡Oye! - Le grito al ver que se iba, ella se dio media vuelta para saber qué era lo que deseaba – ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada si lo sabias? - Dijo refiriéndose al tema anterior.

- Me agradaba tenerte cerca... - Luego continuo con su camino, pero antes volvió a detenerse – ¿Volverás mañana? – Preguntó.

Se quedó callado por un momento, pero pronto contesto – tal vez...

- Me alegro… - Contestó con una sonrisa, luego regreso a la aldea.

Inmediatamente de eso, millones de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Kiseki, cada una de escenas marcadoras que ocurrieron luego de aquel momento tan importante para el resto de su vida, momentos con Saiyo, momentos de tensión, preocupación y frustración, las imágenes no paraban de recorrer la mente del joven, que sólo se detuvieron con un último recuerdo.

Era el atardecer más enrojecido que hubiese existido jamás, los ojos del joven estaban ensombrecidos y parecían haber derramado lágrimas, se quitó lentamente el collar de su cuello, aquel que Saiyo le había devuelto ese día, se hincó y lo puso sobre una tumba, luego se puso de pie nuevamente.

- Perdóname… – Susurró con sufrimiento en su voz.

Dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

**Continuara…**

**Dejen Reviews. Saludos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**-...**

_**Capítulo 63:**** Los inmortales.**_

_**-.**_

Era el atardecer más enrojecido que hubiese existido jamás, los ojos del joven estaban ensombrecidos y parecían haber derramado lágrimas, se quitó lentamente el collar de su cuello, aquél que Saiyo le había devuelto ese día, se hincó y lo puso sobre una tumba, luego se puso de pie nuevamente.

- Perdóname... – Susurró con sufrimiento en su voz.

Dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Silencio y silencio, oscuridad y oscuridad, de un momento a otro todo era silencio y oscuridad. Kiseki se encontraba solo en este abismo cuando aquella voz tremebunda regreso a su oídos.

- _¿Qué haces recordando? Aquello no te pertenece –_ la voz mostraba un tono despectivo.

Kiseki guardo silencio y sus ojos se abrieron gravemente en un segundo, escuchar esa voz no era nada bueno.

- _¡Te pregunte por qué recordabas algo que no te pertenece!_ – Esta vez la voz rugió, la furia era evidente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- _¡Tú te metiste aquí!_

- ¡Vete!

- _¿A qué le temes, gusanito?-_ se escuchó su risa maliciosa desde la oscuridad.

- ¡Sólo lárgate! - Volvió a repetir.

- _Cada día, cada segundo que va pasando estoy más cerca de ti... - _trataba de atemorizarlo - _¿Acaso no lo has notado? -_ Volvió a reír.

- Habladurías – susurró provocándolo.

Pero la sonrisa del rostro se le quito instantáneamente cuando vio la figura de ese sujeto frente a él acercársele velozmente, tanto así que no logró mover ni un sólo músculo, su cuerpo no reacciono ante la impresión.

- _¿Quieres apostar? - _Murmuro en su oído para terminar dañándole el estómago con sus garras - _Ya puedo tocarte…_

El cuerpo de Kiseki comenzó a moverse abruptamente tratando de alejar a su enemigo, mientras la preocupada joven a un lado de él no podía acercársele, ya que éste lanzaba fuego por todos lados tratando de ahuyentar a su agresor.

- ¡Tei, ayuda!- chillo la muchacha a la vez que trataba de ayudar al joven que había dejado de lanzar fuego de sus manos, pero aun así no dejaba de moverse con desesperación.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! - Llego diciendo Tei.

- ¡No lo sé, repentinamente se alteró! - Respondió sujetando los brazos de quien hablaban.

Segundos más tarde Kiseki se detuvo, despertó rápidamente y comenzó a revisarse el estómago con desesperación, aún se notaba alterado. Kagome lo miraba fijamente sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero la duda aumento aún más cuando notó las manos de Kiseki rojas y envueltas por su propia sangre. La desesperación del joven aumento todavía más cuando vio la herida en su estómago, trato de taparla con frustración, su respiración estaba agitada y sus nervios ya colapsaban, Kagome jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Fue cuando decidió acercarle una de sus manos, pero en cuanto esta rozo su hombro él se giró con velocidad y de un solo manotazo la alejo de él mientras retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo hasta la cercana pared detrás de él, desde ahí miraba fijamente a la muchacha, al parecer sólo en ese momento se había percatado de que estaba junto a él, su respiración agitada y temerosa no disminuía.

Paso un poco de tiempo para que volviera a calmarse, lentamente su respiración bajo, luego de eso volvió a mirar su estómago ensangrentado, no era gran cosa, pero sangraba.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste daño? – Pronunció suave la muchacha tratando de no alterarlo - ¿Te lo hiciste por casualidad? - El joven negó con la cabeza.

Kagome volvió a acercársele tocándole uno de sus brazos, inmediatamente noto el miedo que sentía Kiseki, aquel brazo se había estremecido ante el hecho de sentir otro tacto, Kiseki la miro por un instante para comprobar que no fuese la persona equivocada, dio un gran suspiro al saber que ese sujeto ya se había alejado totalmente.

- Respóndeme ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? - Volvió a preguntar la miko sin resultado alguno, el youkai se negaba a responder.

- Kagome, déjanos solos - dijo la voz profunda de Tei.

- Pero...

- Sólo hazlo... – Decepcionada la muchacha se marcha.

- ¡¿Cómo demonio te hiciste eso?! - Preguntó firme una vez que comprobó que la mujer se había ido.

- Dijo que ya podía tocarme... – Balbuseo un rato después de la pregunta de Tei, a la vez que miraba eternamente al vació.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Ya vez lo que causaste?! ¡Todas tus marcas volvieron a salir! Es lógico lo que ocurrió, ya no estás seguro...

- ¿Todas las marcas han…? - Preguntó ignorante al tema.

- ¡Te descontrolaste, casi se rompe el sello! ¡Si no es porque Kagome regresa ya no lo cuentas!

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué paso, qué fue lo que hice? - Esta vez lo miro a los ojos.

- ¡Hiciste lo peor que pudieras haber hecho! Te enamoraste de esa muchacha... Te descontrolaste al escuchar el sonido del ave, te descontrolaste al pensar que ella no volvería…

- Yo...

- Te salvaste sólo porque ella logró regresar e ir tras de ti, estoy seguro que ella es la única persona capaz de detenerte, si ella no aparece en este minuto todo sería un caos – Kiseki guardo silencio – más vale que te prepares Kiseki, lamento decirte que la cuenta regresiva ya ha comenzado para ti – dicho esto, se marchó.

Kiseki quedo en solitario, sentado y abrazado de sus rodillas un poco abiertas, la tristeza y el miedo invadían completamente su corazón.

- Por esa razón... Yo no quería enamorarme... - Susurró con tono deprimente.

.-

Kagome estaba a un lado del lago preocupada por lo que le había ocurrido a Kiseki, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, estaba asustado, el miedo lo invadía ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con él? ¿Primero lo de hace unos días y luego esto? No cabía duda de que algo le ocultaban, algo importante. En ese momento de pensamientos profundos llego con lentitud el joven que ocupaba sus pensamientos, el cual se sentó a su lado en silencio.

- ¿Kiseki, qué ocurrió? ¿Aún sangras? - Se notaba su tono de preocupación.

- No, ya me he encargado de eso... – Kagome notó un tono diferente en su voz.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Sólo silencio – ¡¿Kiseki que ocurre?!

- Quisiera pedirte un favor.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Quiero pedirte que trates de alejarte de mí...

- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Kiseki creí que te había quedado claro que... - No pudo terminar.

- ¡Sé lo que me dijiste, pero quiero que lo hagas, te exijo que lo hagas, no quiero que me hables si no es necesario, no quiero que me preguntes cosas, no quiero que te incumbas en mi vida!

- ¡Otra vez haces lo mismo! ¡Otra vez tratas de encerrarte en tu mundo, por favor trata de abrirte, déjame ayudarte!

- ¡No! ¡No, Kagome! ¡¿Es tan difícil entender que me hace mal?! ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡No lo haré si no me das una buena razón!

- ¡¿Quieres una razón?! - Grito con ironía.

- ¡Sí, la quiero y estoy seguro que no serás capaz de dármela!

- ¡Entonces te daré tu buena razón! – La sujeto de uno de sus brazos y la beso, luego se separó sujetándola con suavidad de su rostro – lo que más amo en este mundo eres tu... – Su tono era triste, a Kagome parecieron agradarle esas lindas palabras al igual que ese gesto, pero sus palabras siguientes la dejaron aún más confundida y triste que antes – pero lo que más odio es amarte... ¿Me entiendes ahora? - Se puso de pie y se marchó.

"_Lo que más amo en este mundo eres tu... pero lo que más odio es amarte... ¿Me entiendes ahora?" _La voz de Kiseki le golpeaba una y otra vez la cabeza ¿Era tanta la confusión que le había causado? ¿Tanto mal le había hecho? Aquellas palabras la habían dejado mal, jamás podría creer que un hombre se atreviera a decirle esa mezcla de palabras tan contradictorias, pero ciertas. Ya no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar frente a él, nada, aquello que al principio había sido simple curiosidad por saber quién era, ahora se había transformado en el mar de confusiones más grande que había tenido, con el pésimo resultado de que estaba aún peor de cómo comenzó, aquellas dudas crecían aún más en vez de aclararse.

- Lo mejor para él, será que trate de alejarme... Si no lo hago, seré una egoísta... – Se convenció.

.-

Todos menos Shii se encontraban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, aún no partían con el viaje por la razón de que Miroku necesitaba un poco de reposo, se encontraban meditando un par de dudas que todos parecían tener, el ambiente estaba sumamente serio.

- Creo que Inuyasha tiene razón con respecto a todo esto de lo extraño de las joyas del renacimiento... – dijo observando en su mano la joya anaranjada.

- ¡Ya lo ves Miroku! Es muy extraño todo esto, jamás había escuchado de estas cosas hasta que apareció Tei y ese imbécil de Kiseki - dijo teniendo en la mano la joya roja.

- Verdaderamente algo de razón tienen, la perla de Shikon es originaria de mi aldea y supuestamente las joyas que buscamos provienen de la Shikon no Tama, mi padre jamás me contó algo parecido – Meditaba la exterminadora con uno de sus dedos en su mentón.

- Pero el anciano Myoga menciono algo con respecto a ellas, eso quiere decir que si tienen una historia... – Dijo Shippo.

- ¡Myoga es un bueno para nada! – Gruño Inuyasha para luego darse un palmetazo en su mejilla, ya que sintió que algo le picoteaba, reviso su mano y encontró a una aplastada pulga.

- ¡Amo Inuyasha, usted es un mal agradecido! - Chilló una vez que logro inflarse.

- Pero mira nada más, al fin vuelves a aparecer pulga cobarde ¡Dime dónde has estado!

- Es un desconsiderado, yo había partido con mi viaje en busca de respuestas para usted, amo, y me dice que soy un bueno para nada - comienza a llorar.

- ¡Inuyasha pídele disculpas! - Chilló Shippo.

- ¡¿Yo por qué?! ¡Si solo trata de hacerse la victima!

- Ya basta de discusiones y escuchen lo que viene a decir, quizás salgan de dudas y no tengan que estar suponiendo cosas – dijo la anciana Kaede tratando de calmar la situación.

- La anciana Kaede tiene razón, anciano Myoga por favor cuéntenos... - La exterminadora y todos comenzaron a buscarlo con la mirada, ya que había desaparecido - ¿Anciano Myoga?

Un instante después se escuchó un pequeño palmetazo, era Shii, que tenía al anciano en su mejilla pero ahora se encontraba aplastado en su mano.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntaba Shii a la vez que el anciano se inflaba.

- Ah pero que muchachita tan bonita ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- ¿Mi nombre…?

- ¡Ay, Anciano pervertido! ¡Déjate de jugarretas y regresa acá a contarnos lo que venías a contar!

- ¡¿Un relato?! ¡A mí me gustan los relatos! – Soltó Shii alegre.

- Pues ven que yo les voy a contar uno... - Sonreía pícaramente la vieja pulga, pero pronto se sosegó al ver la acechante mirada de Inuyasha. Shii se sentó junto a ellos.

- Díganos anciano Myoga ¿Tiene alguna noticia de las joyas? – Pregunta el monje.

- Mmm... Pues la verdad es que no, ha sido realmente difícil buscar nueva información, esas joyas son un verdadero misterio.

- ¡¿Pues a qué viniste entonces?! - Se alteraba el hanyou.

- ¡Cálmese amo Inuyasha! La verdad es que si tengo nueva información, pero no estoy seguro si es de mucha importancia.

- ¡La que sea, sólo dila!

- Descubrí que estas joyas no salieron por su propia cuenta de la Shikon no Tama.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Preguntó la anciana.

- Me refiero a que cinco monjes desconocidos de la antigüedad tomaron la Shikon y decidieron crear con ella aquellas 10 joyas tan valiosas que pocos conocen...

- ¿Y para que harían algo así? – Shippo.

- Las razones son aún más confusas, pero por lo que pude averiguar fueron creadas para equilibrar al mundo.

- ¿Equilibrar al mundo? ¿Cómo podrían hacer algo así? – Sango.

- Eso es uno de sus grandes secretos, al igual que su origen chino... - Dijo seriamente.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha se exalto al escuchar estas palabras, había recordado que Kiseki también tenía origen chino - ¡¿Qué quieres decir con origen chino?!

- Bueno, es que si bien no pude identificar los nombres de estos monjes, si pude averiguar que eran provenientes de china, pero no le veo mucha importancia ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Porque la verdad es que sí tiene importancia... - Dijo seriamente.

- Creo entender tu punto Inuyasha – dijo Miroku – el origen chino de aquellos monjes tiene mucha importancia, ya que casualmente hace un tiempo atrás descubrimos que Kiseki tiene ese mismo origen... Y además, aquellos inmortales que menciono hace unos meses atrás, si mal no recuerdo, usted afirmo que igualmente eran chinos...

- Sí, lo eran – afirmó la pulga.

- ¿De verdad creen que todo puede estar relacionado? - Preguntó el pequeño kitzuke.

- No creo que esté relacionado, estoy seguro que es así – gruño el hanyou.

- Es una posibilidad, pero aún no podemos afirmar nada, sólo son suposiciones - dijo el monje.

- Anciano Myoga, por qué no nos cuenta sobre los inmortales - lo ínsito la exterminadora, aquello puso alerta a la muchacha de cabellos claros.

- Ellos desaparecieron.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Hace 200 años que no se escucha nada de ellos, algunos rumores dicen que su líder desapareció o murió y por esa razón el grupo murió con él.

- Es una tontería, no pudieron haber desaparecido así como así - gruño Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha tranquilízate, la historia es así, yo también la conozco, ellos desaparecieron, en verdad ellos son una leyenda en china ¿O acaso no recuerdan la vez que fuimos a la embajada china y estaban las esculturas que los representaban? En verdad, ellos son un gran recuerdo chino y según sus relatos, ellos sólo traían dichas a su país – dijo Shii tratando de convencerlos.

- En eso te equivocas jovencita… Si bien los ocho inmortales son adorados en su nación, ellos no traían dichas ni alegrías, la verdadera historia cuenta que ellos sólo traían destrucción, sangre y muerte, y el motivo real por el cual su pueblo los adoraba era por el temor de que hubieran consecuencias para ellos mismos, por eso, a través de los años se les ha inculcado en sus tradiciones que eran seres lleno de dichas y felicidades para tapar la realidad y mentira de la nación.

- Anciano Myoga, díganos si sabe algo más profundo sobre cada uno de los inmortales – dijo la exterminadora.

- ¿Para que quieres saber eso Sango? Si ya te dijeron que desaparecieron – Shii.

- Pues, anteriormente el anciano Myoga nos contó que los inmortales andaban en busca de las joyas del renacimiento.

- Entiendo – Miroku – Debemos estar preparados en caso de que no hayan desaparecido.

- Para su suerte sí gozo de esa información; Lu Tung-Pin, se dice que es el segundo de los ocho inmortales se le representa con una espada mágica que le dio un Dragón de Fuego el cual dicen que era su líder, también es representado por el mitológico animal fénix, sus poderes eran un verdadero misterio; Ho Hsiang-ku era la única presencia femenina del grupo, es representada por un gato, ya que su personalidad era totalmente traicionera y engañosa, se podría decir que era la mujer más malvada, pero bella, que podía existir en el mundo; Li T'eih-kuai se le representa como un mendigo viejo y acabado, ya que poseía la capacidad de cambia su rostro y ropajes con suma facilidad, los chinos creían que podía ser cualquier persona incluso la menos esperada, como lo era un mendigo, aunque la figura de un camaleón también era muy usada para describirlo; Han Hsiang-tzu representado por el lobo, se decía que era la criatura más feroz y agresiva sobre la tierra y que destrozaba a sus víctimas con sus fauces; Chang Kou-Lao era representado por el pez ya que poseía la capacidad de dominar las aguas ... – Fue interrumpido.

- Lamento interrumpirlo anciano Myoga, pero creo que no nos ha nombrado al más importante- dijo Miroku.

- Mmm... Está bien: Chung Li Ch'uan – esta vez el anciano se había puesto más serio de lo normal. Mientras Shii había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo de ninguna manera podría hablar sobre "Chung" por esa razón puso fuertemente en el suelo el vaso que tenía en la mano con la intención de aplastar a la pulga, pero lamentablemente su puntería fallo.

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! - Gruño Inuyasha a la muchacha mientras la pulga casi se moría de un infarto.

- Lo lamento, no fue mi intención - mintió, pero claro, todos creyeron ciegamente en su inocencia.

- Bueno, continuo; Chung Li Ch'uan: temerario líder de los ocho inmortales, el más importante de todos y por eso lamento decirles que no poseo mayor información acerca de él, solamente sé que era representado por un dragón.

- ¡¿Pero cómo dices eso?! ¡No es posible que no sepas nada de él! - Gruñía el hanyou mientras Shii daba un suspiro de alivio aunque nadie lo noto.

- Lo lamento amo Inuyasha, pero por más que busqué no encontré nada, al parecer se encargaron de borrar toda información valiosa de él, en ningún lugar se sabe más de lo que les conté, su información desapareció misteriosamente al igual que él mismo, fue como si la propia tierra se lo hubiese tragado... pero de algo estoy seguro, si hay tanto misterio oculto detrás de él, es por alguna razón muy importante que no quieren que se sepa, aunque hay algo que sé que no necesita información puntual o escrita... - En este punto estaba más serio de lo común - si él era el líder de los ocho inmortales quiere decir que gozaba del poder y la maldad necesaria para controlarlos, ya que cada uno de ellos eran verdaderos asesinos sanguinarios, y según las historias, todos ellos le tenían un gran respeto a su líder, siendo que no tenían respeto por nada. Sin embargo, lo que yo creo es que lo que tenían ellos hacia su líder no era respeto, sino miedo – esta palabra la recalco – imagínense como pudo haber sido ese temible demonio para causar aquella sensación en tan aterradores asesinos.

- Eso quiere decir que era un demonio de sumo cuidado... – Dijo Miroku con seriedad.

- Lo llamaban... La maldad hecha carne y huesos - pronuncio Shii con seriedad, al igual que ocultaba su macabra sonrisa - al menos eso fue lo que oí – dijo con tono alegre y divertido.

El ambiente estaba sumamente tenso - ¡Cómo sea que lo llamasen! ¡Si llegase a aparecer yo mismo lo cortare con mi espada! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- No creo que sea necesario Inuyasha, si ha desaparecido no tiene caso que vuelva a aparecer en esta época, sería ilógico – dijo el monje.

- Tiene razón - afirmo la anciana Kaede – lo más seguro es que ese sujeto simplemente haya dejado de existir en este mundo.

- La anciana Kaede tiene razón seguramente alguien más poderoso que él lo mato – dijo inocentemente el pequeño zorro.

- ¡Imposible! Sí, algo que es cierto es que su desaparición fue totalmente misteriosa, pero de ese punto a que lo hayan matado no es posible, ya que ese sujeto era inmortal, al igual que todos los demás.

- ¡Estupideces, nadie es inmortal! De seguro alguien lo ha matado por ahí – seguía gruñendo el hanyou.

- Dejando de lado ese asunto, anciano Myoga, no ha terminado de nombrarnos a todos los inmortales – dijo la exterminadora.

- Si mis cálculos son correctos aún le faltan dos por nombrar... - Aporto la anciana dueña del lugar.

- Es cierto, bueno es mejor que termine de contarles: Lan Ts'Ai-Ho, éste inmortal es representado por un Laúd, se decía que estaba completamente desquiciado, aunque ciertamente ¿Quién no lo estaba en ese grupo? Pero él era el peor de todos, realmente se decía que parecía no saber lo que hacía. Igualmente se le asociaba con la serpiente, por lo que un dibujo de éste animal también lo caracterizaba, ya que él poseía la capacidad de crear o dominar a las serpientes al igual que su aspecto parecía el de una; Ts'Ao Kuo-Chiu, está relacionado con un toro o un tauro, se familiarizaba con los trucos de tierras, cómo la creación de seres por medio de esta...

Esas palabras hicieron recordar a Inuyasha un mil de acontecimientos recientes que no eran del mejor gusto.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que uno podía manipular o crear serpientes y el otro creaba cosas de tierra?!

- Pues así es amo Inuyasha, no veo cual sería el problema con eso...

- ¡No puede ser! Entonces… - Pensaba Inuyasha.

.-

_Fue en ese momento que una gran serpiente salió de la tierra amenazadoramente._

_- ¡¿Pero qué demonios es eso?! - Chilló Shii._

_- ¡Una serpiente gigantesca! - Gritaba el pequeño Shippo escondiéndose detrás de Kagome._

_Enseguida el gigantesco animal se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, lo que pareció ser que buscaba a alguien especifico, hasta que sus pupilas se centraron sólo en un punto, sus ojos rojos y penetrantes sólo estaban mirando fijamente al chico aferrado a su espada, Kiseki._

_.-_

_En ese momento salió de la tierra un ogro de gran tamaño_.

- _¡Jah! Un ogro ¡No importa lo grande que puedas ser, sigues siendo un debilucho! - Grito Inuyasha desenfundando la Tetsusaiga y saltando para atacar al intruso, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al cortarle el brazo fue bastante inesperada._

- _¿Qu… Qué demonios? - Inuyasha estaba confundido._

- _¡El brazo que le ha cortado Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad! - Grito Sango._

- _Está hecho de tierra - respondió Tei._

- _¿Eso quiere decir que se regenerará? - Preguntó Shippo._

- _¡Así es! – Afirmo el monje - lo único que logró Inuyasha fue separar la tierra, pero tan pronto pudo ésta volvió a la forma habitual._

- _¡De tierra o no lo derrotare!_

_.-_

_- _¡Ellos fueron quienes nos atacaron! - Chillo Inuyasha al haberlo recordado.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando Inuyasha? - Decía Shippo.

- Sí ¿De que habla amo Inuyasha?

- ¿Inuyasha ocurre algo? - Pregunta el monje.

- ¡Por supuesto que ocurre! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas Miroku? ¡¿No recuerdas la serpiente inmensa que nos atacó y el ogro hecho de tierra que quería impedir que Kagome regresara a esta época?!

- ¡Es verdad! – Se exalto la exterminadora.

- ¿Estás seguro Inuyasha? - Preguntó la anciana.

- Por supuesto que sí, no podría equivocarme, esos desgraciados aparecieron.

- ¡Imposible llevan alrededor de 200 años desaparecidos!

- ¡Pues dame otra explicación! ¡¿Por qué un ogro de tierra aparecería queriendo impedir que Kagome regresara?! ¡¿Por qué una serpiente de ese tamaño nos atacaría?! ¡Además recuerden que la serpiente había sido conjurada, no era real!

- Espera un momento, se suponía que la serpiente la había enviado Naraku – dijo el monje.

- ¿Por qué enviaría tal cosa? Además en ese tiempo no había vuelto a aparecer, su plan era que nadie sospechara nada de él para poder lograr que yo y Kagome nos matáramos entre nosotros ¡Estoy seguro, esos tipos fueron quienes nos mandaron esos problemas!

- Monje Miroku, no puede negar que Inuyasha puede tener razón, pero… ¿Por qué nos atacan a nosotros? - decía sin entender la exterminadora.

- Es probable que sea por las joyas del renacimiento – dijo la pulga con seriedad.

- Puede ser, pero no recuerdo que la serpiente y ese ogro hubieran tratado de arrebatárnoslas - dijo Shippo.

- Debe ser una coincidencia - trata de convencer Shii.

- No lo creo, ahora sólo nos queda averiguar qué es lo que quieren… - Dijo Miroku con la voz profunda – Para eso debemos seguir recolectando las joyas del renacimiento. Inuyasha ¿No sabes si Kagome y Kiseki saben algo más acerca de esto? – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza – pues habrá que preguntárselos, pero volviendo al punto inicial ¿Cómo seguiremos encontrando las joyas?

- ¡Yo tengo un dato!- chilló Shii.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada?! - Gruño el hanyou.

- Pues porque ustedes estaban tan concentrados conversando que no quise interrumpirlos.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes Shii? - Pregunta Sango.

- Un aldeano de aquí me menciono que no muy lejos de acá, había una isla en un lago y que en ella ocurrían cosas extrañas, quizás ahí haya alguna señal de una joya, creo que deberíamos averiguar

- Es una buena información - dice el buen monje.

- ¡Pues partiremos ahora mismo! - Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¿Ahora?! - Todos.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Ya hemos descansado demasiado no les parece?! ¡Ya es tiempo de partir y si nos seguimos quedando aquí se nos adelantaran!

- ¿A quien se refiere con "se nos adelantarán"? - Susurra Shippo al monje.

- Se refiere a Kiseki y a la señorita Kagome, Shippo.

- ¡Bien! ¡¿Me acompañan o se quedan?! Me da igual... – Comentó de mal humor.

- Está bien Inuyasha, pero cálmate... - Lo tranquilizaba el monje.

.-

El día y la noche habían transcurrido mientras Kiseki y Kagome caminaban por la temprana mañana camino al lago que les había indicado Tei, al parecer, como había sido la predicción de Inuyasha, el rumor también había llegado a oídos de Kiseki.

- Esto está muy incomodo - pensaba Kagome mientras caminaba detrás de Kiseki, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto (si habían descansado unas cuantas horas en la noche), al parecer se había tomado realmente en serio aquello de hablar sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario.

A consideración era lo correcto, después de lo que le dijo a Kagome, ella no podía ser tan egoísta para no tomar en cuenta su decisión, si él decía que era lo mejor para él, quizás verdaderamente era así, no le quedaba más que caminar.

Ya había llegado hasta el lugar requerido donde se encontraron con que también había una pequeña aldea en aquel lugar. Se encaminaron hasta el pequeño muelle del lugar para conseguir alguna canoa que les sirviera, aunque las sorpresas aún no acababan, Kiseki se detuvo repentinamente antes de llegar hasta la orilla y Kagome choco con su espalda, ya que no iba concentrada en el caminar.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó, Kiseki no respondió y sólo miro al frente donde se encontraba Inuyasha y todo su grupo - ¿Inuyasha?

- Miren, acaban de llegar unas caras conocidas por aquel lugar - dijo un alegre Miroku.

- Maldición - gruño Inuyasha, Kiseki no le dio importancia y sólo siguió adelante hasta el aldeano que estaba frente al grupo - ¡Ey! ¡Quién te crees para ignorarme! - Comentó Inuyasha aún más molesto.

- Inuyasha, tranquilo - Shippo.

- ¿Cuánto es por una canoa? - Preguntó sin ánimos el youkai.

- Nada, aquí no arrendamos canoas, no si van hasta esa isla.

- ¿Quién le dijo que iba a esa isla?

- Acabo de ver que conoce a este grupo, y ellos van hacia allá, de seguro usted hará lo mismo.

- Yo no los conozco - una gota de agua apareció en la nuca de todos ante tal desconocida.

- ¡Maldito! - Se quejó Inuyasha ante la pequeña humillación.

- No le creo, no le arrendare nada.

Kiseki se dio media vuelta – ¿Quién fue el idiota que le dijo hacia dónde querían ir? – Dijo un poco sarcástico, todos apuntaron a Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que está gente le tenía miedo a esa pequeña isla?! – Se quejo Inuyasha.

- Por favor señor, de verdad es importante que nos pase una canoa – le rogó la miko.

- Mmm... Bueno, no le puedo pasar una de las buenas porque de seguro no regresarán...

- Gracias por el apoyo - Ironizo Shippo.

- Pero tengo una que quizás podrían usar - el aldeano los llevo hasta otro lugar y les señalo una canoa incapaz de flotar - es lo único que les puedo conseguir, no me importaría si no me regresan esta canoa - luego se marchó.

- ¡Es una porquería! – Chilló Inuyasha.

- Sólo hay que repararla y luego echarla a andar - pronunció Kiseki.

- ¡Ah, claro, para que ustedes la tomen y lleguen antes! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- Odio admitirlo pero tiene razón- dijo la exterminadora.

- Todos cabemos aquí, no entiendo para que tomar caminos separados si al fin y al cabo nos volveremos a encontrar ¿No? Mejor viajar juntos y luego en la isla vemos que hacemos, da igual como sea – dijo sin ánimo alguno para luego acercarse a la canoa y comenzar a repararla con algunas herramientas que les había dejado el aldeano.

- ¿Qué le sucede? Se ve bastante desanimado – dijo el monje, mientras que Inuyasha observaba a Kagome, la cual se notaba muy callada y preocupada.

- ¿Kagome ocurrió algo? - Sango.

- ¿Ah? - dijo despistada – no, no ocurrió nada – negó con la cabeza, no le contaría nada a Sango si Inuyasha estaba cerca.

.-

Kiseki se encontraba reparando la canoa, había decidido hacerlo solo mientras los otros conversaban de cualquier tema a unos metros de él, aunque su soledad y silencio no duro mucho tiempo ya que Shii llegó para perturbar su ambiente.

- ¿Sabes? Estuviste muy cerca de ser descubierto – Kiseki no le dio importancia, siguió trabajando - ...Esa pulga es muy escurridiza, de verdad, les narro a todos una buena información sobre los ocho inmortales, les dijo nuestros poderes, las cosas que nos representaban, nuestro carácter y menciono que Ts'Ai-Ho estaba completamente loco, cosa con la que estoy absolutamente de acuerdo, de verdad no conozco persona más tonta que él, y sobre mi dijo cosas bastante ciertas también, en verdad me sentí halagada- sonreía- ¡Apropósito! Debido a su información ya saben que la serpiente y el ogro de tierra fue obra de los inmortales, lo que no es una buena noticia, no creo que a Tung-Pin le agrade saberlas...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? – dijo tratando de alejarla.

- ¡Ah! Sólo que dijo cosas muy feas sobre ti, bueno en verdad sólo suposiciones, pero igualmente eran ciertas, no sabes cómo te salvo que nosotros hubiéramos eliminado toda información sobre ti, de otra forma Inuyasha te hubiera descubierto, sabes, no es tan tonto como parece... Haría cualquier cosa por alejarte de esa chica, de verdad es mejor que te cuides – sonríe.

- Lárgate...

- ¡Ey! Merezco un agradecimiento por la información, sabes, estas en ventaja, te creen muerto y desaparecido, no saben cómo se equivocan, como podría ser que Li Ch'uan estuviera muerto ¡Es absurdo!

- Está muerto... - Afirmó él.

Luego de esto Shii se le acerca peligrosamente a su oído - Es lo que quieres creer, pero seguirás siendo "la maldad hecha carne y huesos" y eso querido amigo, es tu verdadero ser... Lo quieras o no, está dentro de ti…- su voz era perversa y manipuladora, sabía que esas palabras eran un daño para el chico, pero no le dio importancia, se puso de pie y se marchó.

- Escupo sobre ese imbécil... – Terminó diciendo una vez que se marchó la chica.

.-

Unos minutos después la canoa estuvo lista para el estreno, todos exceptuando a Sango y Kirara (Kirara puede nadar y empujar la canoa) se subieron en ella. En el transcurso del viaje todos conversaban, claro no a gran voz, pero si habían temas de conversación, aunque Kiseki no parecía querer integrarse, estaba más callado de lo habitual, mejor dicho demasiado callado. Claramente todos lo notaron aunque no quisieron decir nada porque al parecer (era obvio pensarlo) el problema era con la miko.

- Esto no es bueno - dijo el monje al ver que la niebla había llegado para cubrirlos completamente.

- Que extraño, no parecía haber señales de niebla – dijo la miko.

Kiseki miraba a lo más profundo de la niebla teniendo un mal presentimiento a la vez. Fue en ese momento que lo percibió.

- ¡Agáchense! - Dijo de un salto sujetando con brusquedad la cabeza de Kagome logrando que se agachara.

- ¡¿Pero que?! - Gruño el hanyou al ver que una estaca de hielo le había dañado el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! - Grita Sango sorprendida.

- ¡Alguien nos ataca! - Dice lo obvio el monje.

- ¡Sólo agáchense! - Grito Kiseki sin soltar la cabeza de Kagome, la cual ya estaba un poco incomoda.

- ¡¿Cómo un cobarde?! ¡No, jamás! ¡Aparece maldito, ven para que te corte con mi espada!

- Inuyasha, no es el mejor lugar para una batalla - dijo el monje.

Fue en ese momento en que millones de más estacas comenzaron a atacar.

- ¡Ay! ¡Yo mejor me voy! - Chillaba el anciano Myoga.

- ¡¿Es un cobarde cómo que nos abandona?! - Chilló Kagome.

- No creo que pueda ir muy lejos anciano, estamos rodeados de agua y que yo sepa las pulgas no nadan – afirmo Shii.

- Sí, tienes razón – dijo la pulga llorando.

- ¡Ya basta, déjense de lloriqueos es hora de enfrentar! - Gruñía el hanyou.

- ¡¿Cómo se puede enfrentar a alguien en un lugar como este?! – Le grito Kagome.

- ¡No nos queda más que salir del lago! - Grito el monje.

- ¡Antes de que apareciera la niebla la isla se veía cerca! – Grito Sango.

- ¡Es cierto, yo la vi! - Shippo.

- Debemos llegar lo más rápido posible - Dijo el monje.

- ¡Remen! - Grito Kiseki.

- ¡Remen por sus vidas! - Grito la pulga.

- ¡Cállese que usted no es de aporte! - Chilló Shii.

Y así todos comenzaron a remar con uno de sus brazos en el agua y la cabeza media gacha para que no les llegara ningún proyectil, mientras que Inuyasha seguía causando alboroto destruyendo los proyectiles. Hasta que se detuvieron.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se detuvo? - Preguntaba el monje.

- ¡¿Por qué se detuvo?! ¡Más bien debería estar agradecido de que se detuvo! - Chilló la miko.

- Sí, pero es raro que lo hiciera...

- ¡Cómo sea, sólo remen para llegar a la orilla! - Gruño Kiseki.

- Kiseki lamento decirte esto, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que sabes perfectamente quien nos ataca... - Dijo el monje, luego de esto todos miraron a Kiseki.

- No, yo... – Kiseki no supo cómo responder, pero para su suerte el enemigo lo salvo. Repentinamente comenzó a crearse gran oleaje, cosa rara en un lago.

- ¡Ay! ¡¿Pero qué sucede?! - Chillaba la pulga cobarde.

- El agua comienza a tornarse violenta... – Dice Shii sujetándose del borde de la canoa.

- Es como si estuviéramos en el mar – comentó la miko.

- ¡El enemigo ocasionado esto! - Grito Sango al ver lo inquieta que estaba su fiel acompañante.

- ¡Esto se está moviendo demasiado! - Seguía gritando Shii.

- En cualquier momento puede aparecer... - Miroku.

- ¡Pues aquí lo espero! - Gruño el hanyou. Luego todo fue calma...

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Miroku.

- Se ha detenido... - Kagome.

- Sigue aquí, Kirara aún no se tranquiliza - comentó Sango.

- ¡Aparece! – Inuyasha.

Las vistas de todos se dispersaban hacia las direcciones posibles, cualquier cosa podría pasar y la tensión era alta. De pronto, por la izquierda de la canoa salió del agua con velocidad una figura, la cual salto sobre la canoa y a un lado de Inuyasha para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Kiseki (estaba al lado derecho de la canoa) tomarlo y hacerlo caer al agua junto con él.

- ¡Kiseki! – grito Kagome.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?! - Grito Shippo.

- Fue demasiado rápido - dijo el monje mientras todos miraban al agua que había vuelto a ponerse escandalosa, pero esta vez con Kiseki y el extraño dentro de ella.

- ¡¿Amo Inuyasha usted vio algo?! - Grito la pulga.

- ¡Era un tipo! Fue sólo un momento, pero logré verlo, era un tipo con los ojos blancos.

- ¡Tenemos que sacar a Kiseki del agua! - Gritaba Kagome.

- ¡No, lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con ese tipo y es justamente lo que voy a hacer! - Dijo duramente tratando de saltar al agua.

- ¡No Inuyasha! Ya tenemos suficiente con un solo hombre en el agua - se lo impedía el monje.

- ¡Sí, Inuyasha imagínate los dos se ahogan! - Dijo Shippo.

- ¡Estupideces! - Gruño.

El extraño sujetaba a Kiseki de las ropas mientras hacía que bajasen cada vez más a las profundidades del lago, cosa que a él no le afectaba para nada, ya que obviamente él podía respirar en el agua, pero Kiseki no, mientras luchaba por zafarse las energías se le iban, al igual que el oxígeno, debía subir pronto a la superficie si no quería que hubiesen malas consecuencias. Fue en ese momento en que decidió hacer lo que menos hubiera querido, utilizar sus poderes, la última vez él dijo que no usaría sus poderes a menos que la vida de los demás y no la suya estuviese en peligro, pero era momento de romper aquello, sino hacía algo, lo más probable es que se lamentaría para siempre. Burbujas comenzaban a salir de su boca (Lo que indica que es URGENTE que tome aire) mientras una pelea de puños se tornaba bajo el agua, la cual se vio acabada en el momento en que en unos de los puñetazos Kiseki lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego la cual aleja a su enemigo, fue el momento para aprovechar y subir a la superficie.

Mientras en la superficie...

- ¡Debemos avanzar hasta la orilla, hay que salir del agua! - Grito Miroku.

- ¡De ninguna manera me marcho sin Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome ante esa idea.

- Kagome, yo creo que hay que hacerle caso al monje Miroku – dijo la pulga tratando de salvar su pellejo.

- ¡De ninguna manera me voy sin antes haberle destruido la cara a ese tipo! - Gruño el hanyou.

- ¡Inuyasha, no hagas esto más complicado! - Le grito Shippo.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Ya me tienen arto! ¡Si se quieren ir váyanse, pero yo me quedo! - Gruño tratando de saltar, pero Miroku le dio una señal a Shii indicándole que no lo dejase y esta obedeció lanzándose sobre él – ¡Ya suéltame! – Siguió gruñendo.

- ¡Lo siento Inuyasha, pero tu ocasionaste que hiciéramos esto! - Shii.

- ¡Monje Miroku, yo no me marcho de aquí!

- Señorita Kagome, debe entender que es lo mejor, estoy segura de que Kiseki le diría lo mismo.

- ¡No me importa lo que diga él! ¡Estoy harta de obedecerle! – Gruño enfadada – ¡Quiera o no, yo me quedo, no pienso irme sin él!

- Pero...

- ¡Miren! - Interrumpió la voz de la exterminadora.

Todos voltearon hasta el lugar indicado, Kiseki acababa de dar un gran respiro saliendo del agua.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló la miko.

Kiseki comienza a nadar hasta la canoa lo más rápido que puede, el oleaje era brusco y eso dificultaba su trabajo e igualmente no pudo percibir cuando una gran ola se formó rápidamente para cubrirlo por completo.

- ¡Ya me canse! - Gruñía el hanyou, que con gran brusquedad se zafó de las manos de Shii y se lanzó de un brinco al agua.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito Shippo - ¡Uy! Este perro tonto cuando entenderá.

Inuyasha comenzó a nadar bajo el agua para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que en la ola que hundió a Kiseki nuevamente, se encontraba el extraño tratando de hundirlo por segunda vez. Fue cuando decidió sacar su espada para dar su primer ataque. Si bien logró separarlo del youkai no logro derrotarlo, por lo tanto ambos subieron hasta la superficie por un poco de aire.

- ¡¿Dónde está?!- pregunto el hanyou.

- Ya basta tonto, tu nunca podrías ganarle.

- ¡Jah! que tu no pudieras no quiere decir que yo tampoco.

- Vaya que si eres testarudo, no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben.

- ¡Para tu información nos atacó a todos, lo que quiere decir que si me incumbe!

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso además de tonto estás ciego?!

- ¡¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?!

- Pues piensa ¿No?

Inuyasha miro fijamente sin entender mucho lo que trataba de decirle, aunque a Kiseki no le importó mucho estaba 100% seguro de que Inuyasha jamás se daría cuenta, por eso había cometido el error de decirle aquello. En ese instante el extraño salió fuera del agua con ayuda de un delgado remolino bajo sus pies (el remolino estaba pegado a sus pies y este lo hacía subir)

- ¡Hasta que al fin te atreves a aparecer!- le grito Inuyasha.

- Los híbridos debieron haberse quedado en su bote - dijo con ironía la criatura de ojos blancos.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si es...! - Chillaba sorprendido la pulga Myoga.

- ¿Qué le ocurre anciano? - Preguntaba Shippo.

- ¡Él es Chang Kou-Lao! ¡No! ¡De seguro nos morimos! - Lloraba el anciano.

- ¿Chang Kou-Lao? - Dijo confundida la miko.

- ¡¿Anciano Myoga está seguro?! - Grito la exterminadora.

- ¡Pues cómo no voy estar seguro! ¡Es él, estoy seguro de que es él! ¡No! ¡Mi vida se termina acá!- Lloraba.

- ¡Anciano Myoga no diga eso! - Le grito Shippo.

- ¿Quién es Chang Kou-Lao? ¿Por qué el anciano Myoga dice todo eso? – Preguntaba Kagome.

- Él es unos de los ocho inmortales señorita, al parecer Inuyasha tenía razón, ellos han sido quienes nos han atacado.

- ¿Los ocho inmortales? – En ese momento la miko recordó cuando ya hace tiempo Inuyasha le había mencionado sobre ellos y sobre una supuesta trampa de Tei, aquello lo había encontrado solo un cuento, además que Inuyasha no había insistido mayormente con el tema, pero ahora comenzó a pensar que quizás estaba todo relacionado, aunque lo de la trampa de Tei lo creía imposible.

- ¡Inuyasha ten cuidado, él es uno de los inmortales! - Grito Miroku.

- ¡Jah! Así que eres uno de ellos, pues bien vamos a ver qué tan poderosos son.

- Sí, y claramente tu estas en ventaja dentro del agua... – Dijo con segundo tono de ironía.

- ¡Donde sea te derrotare! - En eso agito su espada tratando de hacer su confiable ataque, y aunque aún estaba en el agua, la técnica salió bien, sin embargo, igualmente ésta no funciono, ya que con un solo movimiento de sus manos hizo que el agua se elevara y actuara en forma de escudo frente a él.

- Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso... – Sonrió, luego su mirada se perdió con seriedad en la de Kiseki, no cabía duda que venía únicamente por él – pero como veo que eres más débil en el agua – había vuelto a hablarle al hanyou – te daré una ventaja para que esto sea más divertido.

- ¡¿Ventaja?! - Dijo casi ofendido el hanyou.

- Sí... – Luego con unos cuantos movimientos de sus manos (como los de las sacerdotisas) congelo el sector por donde ellos se encontraban (sin congelarlos a ellos solo el agua) cosa que igualmente causo que la canoa quedara varada – ahora nuestra batalla puede comenzar, pero antes... - Volvió a mirar a Kiseki y con un movimiento de su mano causo que el hielo comenzara a subirle por los pies, y por más que Kiseki lucho para que esto se detuviera (no uso sus poderes) no pudo evitar que este lo cubriera hasta los hombros - ... Bien, todo listo.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de subestimarme! – Fue cuando comenzó la batalla entre el inmortal e Inuyasha.

Kagome salió de la varada canoa para correr hasta donde estaba el youkai atrapado por el hielo, el cual seguía esforzándose para zafarse.

- ¡¿Kiseki estas bien?! - Fue lo primero que le pregunto una vez que estuvo con él, pero no hubo respuesta, el chico la ignoro totalmente y seguía haciendo fuerza para zafarse de sus ataduras - ¡Kiseki te he preguntado algo! – Aquella actitud le había molestado gravemente, estaba bien que hayan decidido alejarse un poco, pero en aquellas circunstancias no podía tomar aquella actitud, ella sólo estaba preocupada y él le respondía de esa manera- ¡Kiseki respóndeme! - Le grito.

- ¡Ya aléjate de mí! - Fue su respuesta.

- ¡¿Qué me aleje?! ¡Eres un tonto cómo puedes comportarte así en un momento como este!

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de mí! ¡¿O acaso aún no te queda claro lo que te dije ayer?! - Le grito más fuerte y enfadado.

- ¡Bien! ¡Como quieras! – Y se alejó hasta donde estaban Miroku y los demás.

- ¿Excelencia cómo cree que terminara esto? - Preguntaba preocupada la exterminadora.

- De seguro será de una muy mala forma Sango...

- Esto no es nada bueno, no, no – decía una nerviosa pulga.

Inuyasha seguía batallando con Kou-Lao sin obtener alguna buena ventaja, pareciera que su enemigo lo tuviera todo controlado, fue en eso en que ataco realmente a Inuyasha lanzándole nuevamente esas estacas de hielo, las que causaron que se cayera hacia atrás por el ataque, fue ese el momento en que aprovecho para el verdadero ataque, el cual consistió en hacer que un gran y puntiagudo hielo saliera desde el suelo para enterrarse en un costado del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito Kagome, para luego lanzar una de sus poderosas flechas contra el enemigo el cual estaba a punto de darle un golpe final al hanyou, pero se lo fue impedido gracias a Kagome.

El hombre de los ojos blancos miro fijamente a la mujer de quien provenía la flecha, Inuyasha y Kiseki entendieron inmediatamente que al parecer sus intenciones eran atacarla. Inuyasha se paró inmediatamente para tratar de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, con un solo movimiento el extraño había llegado rápidamente frente a la chica (todo cámara lenta) Había llegado hasta ella con un salto, su pie aún no tocaba el suelo cuando sujeto el mentón de la joven para hablarle.

- ¡Maldición no llegare! - Gruñía Inuyasha al ver que igualmente Miroku ni los demás podrían ayudarla, ya que el sujeto en un solo movimiento les había cubierto los pies con hielo.

- Pero que interesante mujer... - Kagome no podía reaccionar, quedo paralizada ante su rapidez (el inmortal aún no tocaba el suelo) pero más paralizada quedo ante la rapidez de Kiseki, el cual en un segundo, tan solo un segundo, había descongelado el hielo con sus poderes y había llegado hasta ese punto para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago al enemigo, justo antes de que éste lograra atacarla. El golpe que le dio fue tan fuerte que el rostro del sujeto cambio totalmente de semblante y su cuerpo llego hasta unos cuantos metros más, cayendo fuertemente en el agua congelada por él mismo. Inuyasha igualmente estaba sorprendido (Estaba muy cerca de ellos).

- Más te vale que jamás vuelvas a tocarla Kou-Lao o te juro que yo mismo te degollare... - El semblante de Kiseki había cambiado por completo, estaba totalmente serio y su tono era verdaderamente atemorizante, realmente hablaba en serió.

..-

**Capitulo 64:**** Serpiente y agua.**

- Mas te vale que jamás vuelvas a tocarla Kou-Lao o te juro que yo mismo te degollare... - El semblante de Kiseki había cambiando por completo, estaba totalmente serio y su tono era verdaderamente atemorizante, realmente hablaba en serió.

A Inuyasha le llamo seriamente la atención la forma en que Kiseki se refirió a Kou-Lao, ya que por su tono de voz parecía que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, cosa que no debería ser ya que supuestamente aquella era la primera vez que se veían las caras ¿No será que ya se conocían? ¿Que este no era su primer encuentro? Preguntas de este tipo rondaron a Inuyasha en tan solo un momento, luego recordó lo que le había dicho hace un rato atrás.

.-

- _¡¿Dónde está?! - Preguntó el hanyou._

_- Ya basta tonto, tú nunca podrías ganarle._

_- ¡Jah! Que tu no pudieras no quiere decir que yo tampoco._

_- Vaya que si eres testarudo, no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben._

_- ¡Para tu información nos atacó a todos, lo que quiere decir que si me incumbe!_

_- ¿Que? ¡¿Acaso además de tonto estás ciego?! _

_- ¡¿Qué tratas de decirme con eso?!_

_- Pues piensa ¿No?_

_.-_

_- _Entonces... – "_¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso además de tonto estás ciego?!"_ Aquellas palabras le tumbaban una y otra vez en la cabeza. Sí, Kiseki tenía razón, el demonio no los había atacado a "todos" lo había atacado sólo a "él" su objetivo siempre fue "él", pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido así? Pronto volvió a recordar la vez que la serpiente y el ogro de tierra los habían atacado. La serpiente igualmente sólo buscaba atacar a Kiseki, además ¿Cómo sabía Kiseki como derrotarlos? Según él recordaba, Kiseki había sabido exactamente la manera de deshacerse de los intrusos y aquello era bastante extraño, por lo tanto, volvió a su idea principal, él conocía a esos nombrados inmortales, "Kiseki ocultaba algo" y el sería quien averiguaría qué era.

- Veo preocupación ¿Por qué tanta preocupación? – Sonreía el visitante a su atacante a medida que se levantaba.

Pero antes de que el youkai pudiera excusar su respuesta el útil monje ataco con su kazaana, esto causo que el inmortal se alejase rápidamente, pero sin antes hacer un movimiento con su mano causando que el hielo recubriera la mano maldita de Miroku.

- ¡¿Excelencia esta bien?! - Chilló de inmediato la exterminadora.

- Sí, Sango no te preocupes... - Dijo sujetando el peso extra que tenía su mano.

- No debiste bajar la guardia – se escucho decir al hanyou que en ese momento agitaba su espada para realizar la técnica de Tessaiga.

El demonio fue atacado pero desapareció en el momento preciso.

- ¡Ha huido! - Chilló Shii.

- No, no lo creas de seguro sólo esta jugando con nosotros... - Dijo la pulga con seriedad desde el hombro de la exterminadora.

Luego Kiseki los ayudo a zafarse del truco de su enemigo para luego ir en dirección a la isla la cual ya lograba verse con claridad, ya que la niebla se había disuelto por completo.

Llegando a la isla todos se sintieron un poco más a salvo, pero Miroku no tardo en preguntar a Kagome si sentía la presencia de alguna de esas joyas, sin embargo, Kagome negó con la cabeza, no sentía ninguna presencia del tipo que buscaban, aunque no estaba totalmente confirmado ya que captar la presencia de esas joyas era diez veces más difícil que encontrar un fragmento de la perla.

- ¿Por qué nos habrá atacado? – Preguntaba la exterminadora.

- Quizás quería las joyas que tenemos... - Comentó Shii.

- No lo sé, no lo vi muy interesado en eso... - Decía la pulga.

- ¿Te sucede algo Inuyasha? – Preguntó el monje al ver que se encontraba muy callado y pensativo.

Inuyasha estaba dudoso de qué contestar, contar o no contar... – No nada, estoy bien... – Respondió, pero el monje no pareció haber quedado conforme con su respuesta.

Inuyasha continuaba pensativo, pero no se retractaba de haber guardado silencio sobre lo que acaba de descubrir, antes de decir algo y que lo taparan con posibles mentiras necesitaba reunir pruebas, y sobre todo debía averiguar qué tramaba Kiseki, pero si este sabía que Inuyasha sospechaba de ello todo se arruinaría, lo mejor era el silencio.

- Opino que caminemos hasta el interior de la isla - dijo la voz de Miroku.

- Creo que es lo mejor, mientras más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor - dijo la miko.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de la isla, ya que lo más probable es que si había una joya estaría en su centro y no alrededor, pero como era habitual el trayecto no fue de lo más pacifico y estuvo lleno de problemas. Llevaban un buen rato caminando cuando pasaron por un camino, aunque inmediatamente encontraron algo extraño en el suelo ya que parecía estar más blando que la tierra normal.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó Shippo que luego tomo un pedazo de "tierra" para analizarlo, pero tan pronto lo tubo en sus manos comenzó a chillar, ya que se percato de que era una serpiente y no lo que él esperaba. Pronto todos se asustaron y las serpientes se derrumbaron bruscamente, era una trampa ya que estaban bajo una fosa o un gran hoyo que las serpientes cubrían de una manera misteriosa (eran controladas) causando que al caer las serpientes obviamente cayeran los que estaban sobre ellas.

Fue así como comenzaron los gritos aunque para la suerte de ellos aquel profundo orificio tenía un sin fin de gruesas raíces y lianas de las cuales pudieron sostenerse.

- ¿Kagome estás bien? - Preguntaba Inuyasha quien se había preocupado especialmente de ella, ahora la tenía sujeta.

- Sí, estoy bien...

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Están todos bien allá arriba?! - Grito Inuyasha levantando la cabeza para ver a el resto del grupo colgando de las raíces.

- ¡Sí, estamos todos bien! - Grito el monje.

- ¡Pero falta el joven Kiseki! - Comentó la pulga desde el hombro de Miroku.

- ¿Kiseki…? ¡¿Qué sucedió con él?! - Preguntó con preocupación la muchacha a un lado de Inuyasha.

- Yo lo vi caer, debe estar más abajo, tal vez no logró sujetarse de las raíces, pero debe estar bien - dijo la exterminadora

- ¿No logró sujetarse de las raíces o se lo impidieron? - Sonrió Shii con maldad ante este pensamiento.

Mientras tanto, más abajo, en la oscuridad, se encontraba Kiseki que era retenido de ambos brazos por un extraño sujeto de lengua larga y vibrante.

.-

_Aquellas serpientes que fingían ser suelo comenzaron a caer junto a todo el grupo, en la caída se iban sosteniendo de las milagrosas raíces que se encontraban en el lugar, pero en el momento en que Kiseki estuvo a punto de tocar una, algo lo jalo del pie para arrastrarlo hasta lo más profundo del foso, y una vez que había llegado a ese lugar, una de las personas a quien menos quería ver lo sujetó fuertemente contra la pared y de los brazos._

_.-_

- ¡¿Qué haces tu también aquí?! – Preguntaba el youkai atrapado.

- Ssfff (ruido de su lengua) ¿Qué más puedo estar haciendo aquí? Tu sabes que estoy haciendo aquí, hago lo mismo que hice la otra vez, y créeme que volveré muchas otras veces más sssfff de todas maneras mi vida es bastante larga para eso… pero la tuya no ¿No es verdad? – Decía con un tono despreciable y un tanto desquiciado (recuerden lo que dijo Myoga de él)

- ¡Aunque vengan mil veces no conseguirán nada! - Gruñó.

- Es lo que tú crees, pero no somos tontos... Vemos perfectamente bien los cambios que hay cada vez que te hacemos nuestras visitas, sssfff - comenzó a reír – ¿Crees que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo asustado que has estado estos días? - Al escuchar esto Kiseki puso una mirada de odio fija en sus ojos locos y des estables - ssssff el miedo esta en cada rincón de tu sangre, lo olfateo a kilómetros de distancia, estas perdido y confundido, pero tranquilo, pronto todo esto acabara ya que terminaremos con esto ssfff – ríe - ... En un tiempo más Kiseki sólo será historia, no deberías seguir escapando cuando sabes perfectamente como acabara todo esto, no hay escapatoria, jamás encontraras la salida, estás perdido... Y nos encargaremos de hundirte nuevamente en la más profunda sombra para que vuelvas a vivir solo en oscuridad, eso es todo lo que te mereces ssssfff – desaparece.

Kiseki estaba nervioso, subió nuevamente para salir de aquel hoyo y encontrarse nuevamente con el grupo con quien estaba.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la miko.

Pero él solo respondió a la pregunta del hanyou – Nada... – Nuevamente ignoró a Kagome – descansemos un momento… - Se dirigió hasta un tronco roto para poder sentarse, Kagome inmediatamente notó que estaba extraño.

- Estoy de acuerdo descansemos un rato - dijo el zorro.

- ¿Para qué habrán puesto esa trampa? - Se preguntaba el monje.

- No lo sé todo esto es muy extraño... - Decía la exterminadora.

- Fue divertido – comentó Shii.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo allá abajo? – Preguntaba preocupada la miko al youkai. Inuyasha estaba muy cerca para lograr escuchar mejor, cualquier cosa que Kiseki dijera podía ser importante para descubrir la verdad, pero guardo silencio.

Ante esa pregunta Kiseki recordó algo muy importante que se le había olvidado con tantos sucesos en tan corto tiempo, por lo que decidió advertir a Kagome.

- Kagome, el día de mañana será mejor que te cuides y que no te metas en tantos problemas - dijo con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Porque tendré algunos problemas, no sé si pueda protegerte si ocurre algo, es un día un poco especial... La verdad es que podría hasta perder la vida... Aún más si estamos aquí... - Kagome lo miró desconcertada ¿Habrá estado sólo jugando? Decidió no seguir preguntando sobre aquello, ya que estaba segura de que él no le contestaría más allá.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué ocurrió allá abajo? – Se atrevió a repetir la primera pregunta que le hizo. No respondió, volvió a preguntarle, pero ni una palabra salió de su boca. Kagome lo miró confundida para luego desesperarse por la ira - basta de comportarte como un niño de 10 años, si te lo estoy preguntando es porque estoy preocupada por ti, no entiendo por qué actúas de esta manera tan excesiva, deberías madurar y comportarte como un adulto, dejar de hablarme no es la solución a tu problema.

Ese "tu problema" le había molestado bastante a Kiseki, en verdad no le había molestado, sino, que le había dolido, era como si la chica le estuviera diciendo que definitivamente no estaba para nada interesada en él "pero eso no debería importarme" se decía así mismo, de todas maneras el propósito de todo era olvidarse de ella y sería mucho más fácil si ella no sentía nada, aunque aun así aquello le molestaba y le causaba una nueva confusión en su cabeza, definitivamente tenía demasiados problemas en esos momentos, demasiadas preocupaciones. La quedo mirando largo rato, ella lo notó.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? – Dijo de forma desabrida, ya que estaba molesta por su comportamiento.

- Nada... Sólo que me gustaría que fueses "Kikyou" en este momento – Kiseki no dijo estas palabras con malas intenciones, no pensaba en herirla, pero era la verdad, en ese momento sólo deseaba ver a Kikyou, sabía que ella era la única que podría ayudarlo o aconsejarlo en ese momento, realmente le hacía mucha falta, pero igualmente eso no hizo menor el daño que causo sin saber a Kagome. Se puso de pie – creo que deberíamos continuar - Dijo para todos.

Kagome aún estaba en su posición mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos entristecidos, en verdad Inuyasha hubiera jurado que ella había llorado y eso le enfurecía, en primera forma porque Kiseki le había hecho daño intencionalmente (según él) y en segunda porque le dolía que las palabras de Kiseki causarán tanto efecto en Kagome. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada, sólo siguió al resto sin soltar ni una sola palabra, no tenía ganas de algo así, no tenía ganas de pensar, de meditar, de enfurecerse, sólo caminaba sin sentido alguno, aquellas palabras le habían dolido verdaderamente.

El caminar se hacia lento mientras los ojos de cada uno examinaban el lugar con debida atención para no caer en alguna otra probable trampa del enemigo, el cual los asechaba desde algún lugar de la isla.

- Debes estar nervioso... – Le dijo Shii despacio a Kiseki luego de haberse escabullido hasta un lado de él.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

- Porque si no lo recuerdas esta media noche y hasta el anochecer de mañana nosotros los inmortales nos convertimos en mortales... - Sonrió mientras Kiseki guardaba un silencio nervioso – claro que es una incomodidad para todos, pero no tanto en mi caso y en el de los demás, ya que nosotros podemos defendernos y somos lo suficientemente poderosos para matar a quien se atreva a atacarnos, pero tu... – Siguió sonriendo maliciosamente a la vez que tomaba una pausa, Kiseki seguía haciéndose el desinteresado - tu has decidido no usar tus poderes ¿No? ¿Por miedo a lo que pudiera aparecer detrás de ellos, no es cierto? Lastima, si uno de nosotros te ataca y no te defiendes estás realmente muerto...

- ¡Pff! No seas tonta, es cierto lo que dices, pero sé muy bien que si yo muero a ustedes no les conviene para nada.

- Pero eso no quita que podamos aprender a que nos convenga... – Sonrió mientras Kiseki seguía sumamente serio – además nosotros no somos tus únicos enemigos ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que Inuyasha ha estado observándote todo el camino? Te está vigilando, al parecer le has dado una razón para sospechar.

- Cállate…

- Es la hora para que empieces a cuidar tu pellejo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Le preguntó al ver que al parecer sus palabras tenían otro sentido.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Shii al escuchar un ruido que se acercaba a lo lejos, pero claramente ella sabía qué era.

- Suena como... – Myoga.

- ¡AGUA! – Chilló Shippo al ver una gran ola de agua que se les acercaba amenazadoramente destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso. No hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar ya que la ola había llegado junto a ellos. Miroku sólo tomo a Sango para protegerla mientras que Inuyasha se acercaba rápidamente a Kagome al igual que Kiseki, Shii decidió quedarse en su lugar mientras que Shippo corrió donde estaba Inuyasha al igual que el anciano Myoga. Antes de lo esperado el agua los había cubierto por completo al igual que la corriente se encargó de arrastrarlos y separarlos.

.-

La noche había caído y ya no quedaban rastros de la turba. Inuyasha, Kiseki, Kagome y Shippo estaban tirados en el frío suelo (Myoga estaba con Inuyasha)

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso…? – Gruñía Inuyasha poniéndose de pie – ¿Kagome estás bien? – Le preguntó a la chica que estaba a un lado de él y que trataba de pararse.

- Sí... - Fue lo único que respondió.

- Lo usaron para separarnos... - Dijo el youkai que ya estaba con los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

- ¿Ah si? ¡¿Y tu cómo lo sabes?! - Preguntó el hanyou con sospecha.

- ¿Que cómo lo sé? ¿No te parece obvio?

- No, no me parece obvio, además, cómo es que sabes tanto de esos sujetos ¿Eh? – Preguntaba realmente enfadado mientras se le acercaba gravemente.

- ¿Qué? – Kiseki estaba medio enredado no entendía la ración del hanyou.

- ¡Te pregunte algo! ¡¿Porque no eres capas de contestarme?! - El ambiente se estaba tornando pesado.

- Hsiang-Ku tenía razón este tipo esta sospechando demasiado de mi - pensaba.

- No te preocupes Inuyasha, es normal en él, jamás contestará lo que le preguntes – dijo la miko con voz apagada, luego se hecho a andar – no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos buscando, de seguro en el camino encontramos a los demás.

- Kagome tiene razón amo Inuyasha, dejémonos de perdidas de tiempo y sigamos con nuestra búsqueda – dijo la pulga saltando hasta el hombro de la chica.

- Odio admitirlo, pero el anciano Myoga tiene razón – dice Shippo.

De esa manera todos siguieron con la búsqueda, pero igualmente Kiseki no había quedado tranquilo con lo que quiso decirle Kagome a Inuyasha, entendió que al parecer se encontraba enfadada, pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, su mayor preocupación eran los problemas que tenía en ese momento, en primer lugar estaba Inuyasha que sospechaba terriblemente de él y si seguía de esa manera probablemente diera con la verdad y en segunda estaba...

- La luna esta en su mayor punto – susurró observando al inmenso satélite - ... Es media noche...

.-

- Estamos en un grave problema excelencia, nuevamente nos hemos separado del resto.

- Y lo peor es que todo indica que lo hicieron intencionalmente.

- ¿Usted lo cree?

- Por supuesto, algo deben estar tramando, además estoy seguro que esa ola la creo el inmortal que vimos anteriormente en el lago.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo yo también creí eso al verla – afirmó la exterminado mientras Kirara rugía apoyando la tesis de su ama.

- No hay duda de que con estas criaturas hay que tener sumo cuidado...

- Excelencia sigamos andando de seguro en el trayecto encontraremos a Inuyasha y a los demás...

- ¡Sí! – Emprendieron el viaje.

.-

- ¿Para que rayos los separaste? Ssssfff - hablaba un hombre con rasgos de serpientes en la oscuridad.

- Tengo un plan, es todo - decía el de vista blanca.

- Sssff al menos deberías decírmelo, estamos juntos en esto.

- ¡Hola! – Apareció repentinamente una muchacha de cabellos claros con una sonrisa tan grande como el sol.

- No es necesario que hagas tanto escándalo...

- Lo siento... ¿Me perdí de algo? Oye, dime cual fue la idea de separarlos...

- Sólo quiero comprobar algo...

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunta la muchacha.

- La relación entre esa mujer y Kiseki.

- ¿Tan sólo eso? Me hubieras preguntado antes...

- ¿Por qué, qué sabes? - Dijo la serpiente de interrupción.

- Nada, sólo que el muy tonto se ha enamorado y al parecer es en serio.

- Eso da a entender su anterior reacción – recordó cuando lo ataco – bueno, al menos nos será bastante útil... – sonrió – ya encontramos la forma de provocarlo; si bien es importante que él no llegue a morir aquella mujer no tiene ninguna importancia para nosotros...

- ¿Quieres decir que lo probaremos poniendo en peligro la vida de esa mujer para que él tenga que usar sus poderes? - Desifró la joven.

- Sssfff! Me parece bien.

- Exacto... - Sonrisa malvada.

.-

El grupo con quien se encontraba Inuyasha continuaba su camino hasta el centro de la desconocida y misteriosa isla cuando repentinamente se escucharon unos cuantos gritos femeninos que se acercaban cada vez más a donde se encontraban ellos. Hasta que de los arbusto salió Shii gritando como era de costumbre.

- ¿Qué ocurre por qué gritas? – Preguntaba el hanyou tratando de hacerla callar.

- ¡¿Has visto algo Shii?! - Preguntaba Shippo.

- ¡Ese sujeto me viene siguiendo!

- ¿Qué sujeto? ¿Quien? - Pregunta Kagome.

- ¡Ese! ¡Ese que vimos antes, el que nos atacó en el lago!

- ¡¿Él otra vez?! - Grito Kiseki para luego saltar, ya que un rápido ataque de agua los ataco a todos, lograron esquivarlos sin mayor dificultad, pero el youkai siguió atacándolos con la intención de separarlos, estiro enormemente un gran látigo de agua que expandió causando que los empujara a todos a lados diferentes (Kiseki hacia la derecha y el resto a la izquierda) luego repitió el ataque pero esta vez con mayor energía para lograr separarlos aún más, necesitaba hablar con Kiseki, o mejor dicho perturbar.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a ese cobarde?! Pareciera que solo hubiera tratado de empujarnos - decía con furia Inuyasha.

- No amo Inuyasha parece que trataba de separarnos, porque al joven Kiseki lo lanzo hacia otra dirección.

- ¿A Kiseki?

- Es cierto, no está - pensaba la miko.

- Sólo lo buscaba a él... – Susurró en voz baja el hanyou que fue prontamente interrumpido por gritos de Shippo.

- Inuyasha ayuda a Shippo - chilló Shii al verlo rodeado por serpientes que lo aprisionaban fuertemente.

- ¡Serpientes! - Kagome.

- ¡Ay mama! - El anciano Myoga.

- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! - Lloraba el pequeño.

- Eso quiere decir que... ¡Maldición! - Reacciono Inuyasha dándose la medía vuelta lo más rápido que pudo.

- Hola Sssff - dijo el sujeto que apareció inmediatamente con sus manos frente a él en posición de cruz. (Igualmente tenía los puños cerrados).

- Tu eres... – Gruñía le hanyou.

- Ts' Ai-Ho… - Abrió los puños y estiro con rapidez su brazos para lanzar desde sus garras púas gruesas de unos 4 cm llenas de poderoso veneno. Inuyasha cubrió el ataque con su espada, pero una de las púas se escapo hasta le cuello de Kagome.

- ¡Jah! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes más trucos?! ¿Piensas que con unas cuantas púas me vas a vencer? Te advierto que necesitaras mucho más que eso – pero el inmortal sólo sonrió.

- ¿Te sientes mal? Sssfff - Le preguntó a Kagome la cual aún tenía aquella punta de púa atrapada en su cuello.

- ¡Kagome! – Grito Inuyasha al ver que estaba herida.

- Yo... - Dijo sacándose aquel extraño objeto de su cuerpo - si, creo... que estoy bien – no sentía ningún mal estar.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Tus ataques son una basura! - Sonrió al sentirse triunfante.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... – Kagome se desploma en el suelo – ¿Qué decías? - Sonrió.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome despierta! ¿Qué tienes? – Decía tomándola de los hombros y moviéndole la cabeza.

- Amo Inuyasha no la mueva probablemente es veneno - chillaba el anciano Myoga en su hombro.

- ¡¿Veneno?!

- Sssfff – rió - ¿Por qué tan preocupado? Es solo veneno – volvió a reír - es solo el fruto de la vida.

- ¡Cierra la boca! - Grito el hanyou.

- Oh tranquilo, solo me divertía, no es veneno - continuó riendo - ¿Por qué? ¡¿Te asuste?! Ssfff.

- ¡¿Qué cosa le hiciste a Kagome infeliz?!

- Tranquilo sssff aún no quise utilizar el veneno, es sólo un dormitante, estará durmiendo al menos una hora, creo que es muy aburrido utilizar el veneno tan pronto ¿No? Sssff – rió.

- ¡Cállate estúpido!

- Ssfff – continuó con su risa-estas alterado, tranquilízate, todo acabara pronto para ti y para esa mujer ssff, ya que yo les asegurare las peores horas de sus vidas ¿No te diviertes? ¡Yo si¡ - Dijo sacando su espada y comenzando a atacar.

Inuyasha inmediatamente la saco al igual que él para bloquear su ataque directo, luego con un movimiento dificultoso trato de echarlo para atrás, aunque tan pronto su enemigo toco el suelo volvió a impulsarse para el ataque.

- ¡Shippo! - Grito a la vez que sostenía a Ts' Ai-Ho espada a espada – ¡Llévate a Kagome y a Shii lo más lejos que puedas!

- ¡Sí! – Luego con una de sus hojas se transformo en Inuyasha – ¡Andando! – Tomó a Kagome y se la puso en la espalda junto a Shii, luego salió corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Ándale Shippo, huyamos! – Se escuchaban los gritos de la vieja pulga.

.-

- ¡¿Cómo estás?! - Dijo Kou-Lao a la vez que lo atacaba de improvisto con la misma técnica del látigo para empujarlo con rudeza contra el tronco de un árbol - ¡¿Qué te ocurre, ya no tienes ganas de golpearme?! – Le decía a la vez que seguía golpeando con el poder del agua.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Respondió el youkai con la respiración agitada y limpiándose la ligera gota de sangre que caía de su boca.

- Sólo me gustaría saber por qué me golpeaste de esa manera hace un rato - dijo acercándosele en forma peligrosa.

- Estaba arto de que presumieras tanto, es todo - dijo mirándolo frente a frente.

Kou-Lao solo dio una sonrisa torcida – ¡No me mientas! – Le grito a la vez que lo sujeto de los hombros y lo golpeó fuertemente con su rodilla en el estomago, igual como lo había hecho Kiseki antes, se podría decir que le estaba devolviendo el favor. Luego lo agarró de los cabellos y se agacho un poco para hablarle a la cara.

- Y dime... Qué era tan importante para que te atrevieras a usar tus tan queridos poderes - decía en forma irónica.

- ¡Ya te dije la estúpida respuesta si no quieres entender no es mi problema! – Gruño, su atacante lo levanto fuertemente de donde lo tenía sujeto (Para que se parara, estaba de rodillas por el golpe anterior), lo soltó.

- ¿No será que tienen un interés especial por esa mujer? - Sonrió al estar provocándolo, Kiseki lo miró con ojos frívolos - ¡No me mires así! - Gruño para luego darle un puñetazo – más vale que no te hagas el interesante porque este día no te funciona - le dio una patada – ¡Es hora de que comiences a responder a lo que te pregunto! - Volvió a golpearlo con una patada - ¡Habla! - Lo golpeó – ¡Grita! – Volvió a golpearlo - eres solo basura – lo golpeó aún más fuerte – ¡Eres patético, estás perdido por una mujer que seguramente ya esta muerta! - Eso ultimo hizo reaccionar severamente a Kiseki y, antes de que Kou-Lao lo volviera a golpear con su potente patada, Kiseki lo sujeta de un pie con sus manos, le da vuelta la pierna de un solo tirón y lo hace caer junto con el dolor que le había provocado, ahora tenía sus manos sobre la extremidad inferior derecha de su enemigo mientras que uno de sus pies le aplastaba la espalda, Kou-Lao estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que Kiseki doblaba por completo su pierna derecha.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir...? - Fue todo lo que dijo la sombría voz del youkai luego de ese rápido movimiento.

- Vaya, pero que rápida reacción, veo que te interesa en serio esa mujer... – Sonrió.

Kiseki volvió a apretar la pierna, esto causo dolor en su enemigo – repito ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿A quien más trajiste contigo…?

Kou-Lao solo reía – estás loco si crees que te diré una sola palabra.

- ¿No me dirás nada?

- ¡No te diré nada!

- ¡Bien! – Luego tiro fuertemente de su pierna con una fuerza brutal mientras el inmortal grito desgarradoramente – si bien esta noche puedo matarte, si lo intentara seguro con tu desesperación harías algo para zafarte del problema, pero si ahora sigo jalando de tu pierna te aseguro que si verdaderamente lo deseo soy capas de arrancártela de un solo tirón y aunque seas inmortal ten por seguro que no volverá a crecer. Así que tú decides ¿Te quedas sin pierna o me dices lo que quiero saber? Sabes que lo haré si tomas la decisión equivocada... - La frialdad de su rostro no se quitaba con nada. Kou-Lao guardo silencio un par de segundos, luego con un gran suspiro soltó el nombre que quería saber Kiseki - ...Sólo a Ts' Ai-Ho…

- Bien por ti… - Lo soltó y salió del lugar de un brinco, ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

.-

La batalla entre el inmortal serpiente e Inuyasha continuaba, Inuyasha trataba de esquivar a su agresor que atacaba en todas direcciones saltando de un lado para otro.

- ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? - Pensaba Inuyasha – ataca a todas direcciones, ni siquiera tiene un punto fijo en mira, pareciera que sólo atacara lo que tiene en frente, al igual que se preocupa de salta de un lado para el otro... El bastardo sólo esta jugando... - Pensaba con furia.

El inmortal se reía de una forma loca y constante – ¡Que divertido! ¡¿No es divertido destruirlo todo?! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! – Gritaba a la vez que cortaba a cada árbol que se interponía en su camino, ni siquiera era capas de esquivar, sólo corría en dirección plana y su única solución era cortar todo lo que se interponía en su camino.

- Este tipo esta completamente loco - gruñía Inuyasha, luego recordó lo que había dicho Myoga sobre él - al menos que esa pulga sirva para algo...

Luego hubo un nuevo gran choque entre espadas.

- ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! - Gritaba como loco.

- ¡Eso es lo que hago imbécil! - Otro gran choque.

.-

Shippo seguía corriendo con la figura de Inuyasha cuando a lo lejos diviso a Kirara.

- ¡Kirara! - Chilló.

- ¡Está sola! ¡¿Por qué está sola?! – Preguntaba Shii.

- ¿Kirara que ocurrió con Miroku y Sango? – Dijo la pulga saltando a su cabeza.

Pero Kirara solo gruño e indico que la siguieran, por supuesto eso fue lo que hicieron.

Llegaron hasta un extraño lugar que parecía ser el centro de la isla, había una caída de unos 12 metros de altura (abajo habían rocas) la cual era ancha para llegar al otro extremo y casi al medio de la caída había una gran roca deformada por culpa de la erosión la cual tenía forma de puente y del medio de esta colgaban por una cuerda Miroku y Sango.

- ¡Pero qué es lo que están haciendo Miroku y Sango en ese lugar! - Chilló Shippo después de dejar a Kagome y a Shii en el suelo.

- ¡Hay que ayudarlos! - Dijo Shii.

- ¡Tienes razón! – respondió Shippo mientras el anciano Myoga se pasaba al hombro de Shii. El zorro, aún con la forma de Inuyasha (pero con su mala imitación) comenzó a correr en dirección a sus amigos.

- No creo que sea una buena idea Shippo- dijo el anciano desde el hombro de Shii, sin embargo, aún con esta advertencia el zorro no hizo caso y choco contra un campo de energía quedando medio electrificado en el suelo con su forma natural.

- Shippo yo te lo advertí – dijo el anciano mientras que el pequeño se levantaba con rapidez.

- ¡Anciano cobarde! Por eso te has ido con Shii - luego guardo silencio enseguida al escuchar que unos gritos lo llamaban.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Se preguntaba Shii, sin embargo, su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente, ya que apareció Kiseki de entre los árboles.

- ¿Kiseki donde te habías metido? ¡No sabes todas las cosas que ocurrieron desde que desapareciste! - Comentó Shippo.

- ¿Shippo dónde esta Kagome? - Dijo con un tono de preocupación, pero antes de que el zorro hubiera podido responderle él ya estaba junto a ella - ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?! - Preguntó tomándola del rostro.

- Apareció uno de los inmortales y le clavo esto en el cuello - Shippo saco de su bolsillo la púa con que habían atacado a Kagome, al verla Kiseki puso de inmediato una cara de espanto pues sabía bien lo poderoso que podía ser el veneno del loco Ts'Ai-Ho.

- ¡¿Hace cuanto de eso?! - Dijo en forma apresurada.

- Creo que hace una media hora... - Respondió en forma calmada pues sabía bien que sólo era un dormitante.

- ¡¿Media hora?! - Se alteró – ¡Es demasiado tiempo, el veneno ya debe estar en todo su cuerpo! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué la tienes aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no haces nada?!

- Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que las púas traen veneno? - Preguntó curioso el anciano Myoga.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de encontrar una cura lo más rápido posible!

- ¡Kiseki cálmate! – Le grito el pequeño al ver lo exaltado que se encontraba.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si la vida de Kagome está en riesgo?!

- Vamos Kiseki cálmate es sólo un dormitante – dijo Shii al ver que se descomponía excesivamente.

- ¿Un dormitante…?

- Sí, el mismo enemigo nos lo dijo - apoyó Myoga.

- Esperen ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que dijo la verdad…?

- Parecía que lo decía... - Dijo Shippo.

- Además el mismo dijo que si la mataba ahora sería muy aburrido y a esto no había que quitarle diversión, o algo parecido... – Dijo en calma la joven.

El youkai se enfureció porque Shii no había abierto la boca con la verdad antes, pero guardo calma o levantaría sospechas.

- Y dinos... ¿Cómo es que sabías el verdadero efecto de esas púas…? - Preguntó en anciano con desconfianza.

Las tres personas consientes que estaban en ese lugar comenzaron a observarlo detenidamente esperando una respuesta, mientras que el chico sólo buscaba una manera rápida de salir de esa, ya que por ningún motivo podía decir la verdad de todo.

- Porque el me atacó antes... – Fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió.

- ¿Te atacó? – Peguntó Shii – ¿Cuando? – Siguió preguntado para ver que otra mentira decía.  
>Kiseki no iba a responderle, pero al ver que los otros dos estaban esperando la respuesta tuvo que hacerlo y recordó…<p>

- Cuando caímos en el hoyo, pero no quise decir nada...

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Shippo.

- Porque no le vi importancia... – Aunque pareciese que hubiera mentido no lo hizo ya que todo eso había ocurrido de verdad, por lo que seguía bien con sus principios sobre la mentira.

- ¿Bueno y que haremos con Miroku y Sango? - Chilló Shippo cambiando el tema de conversación.

- ¿Sango y Miroku? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó confundido.

- Allí – dijo Shii indicando el lugar en donde se encontraban.

- ¿Y por qué aún no los sacan?

- Porque están rodeados por un campo de energía - respondió Shii.

- Pues si no hay nadie aquí de seguro pusieron un objeto con el cual se crea el campo.

- Sí, es cierto ¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido! - Dijo alegre la pulga.

- Bien, pues sólo tenemos que buscarla - luego de poner a Kagome sobre Kirara trasformada todos comenzaron a buscar hasta que al fin encontraron un pergamino en una roca.

- ¿Un pergamino? - Preguntó Shippo.

- Me parece extraño que sujetos como ellos posean pergaminos... – Comentó Myoga.

- Seguramente se lo arrebataron a Miroku, él tiene pergaminos ¿No?

- Bueno es verdad, pero hay que quitarlo - dijo Shippo mientras fue apoyado por un leve rugido de Kirara.

- Tienes razón, pero yo no puedo, soy un demonio, bueno, en verdad todos lo somos menos... – miro a Shii – parece que tu serás la única que puede quitarlo ¿No Shii? – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, la acababa de poner en aprietos, ya que en realidad ella no es humano y si tocaba aquel pergamino se darían cuenta de que igualmente, aunque este bien camuflado y aunque el pergamino no le hiciera mayor daño, todos sabrían que no es humana. Shii pensó muy bien antes de actuar.

- No lo hare... - Dijo la joven.

- ¿Pero por qué no? - Preguntó Shippo.

- Sí, dinos ¿Por qué no? – Kiseki sonrió.

- Porque me da miedo, quizás qué cosa me pueda pasar… – Dijo la joven tratando de fingir.

- Vamos Shii, no puede ocurrirte nada... – Trato de persuadirla el anciano Myoga.

- No, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, me da mucho pavor acercarme ¡No lo hare! - Volvió a repetir.

- Maldita sea, ya se las arreglo para salvarse, de cualquier forma a mi tampoco me conviene que ellos sepan la realidad, ya que comenzarían a hacerme mil preguntas de seguro - pensó y luego dijo en voz alta - bueno, entonces no me queda otra que sacarlo yo mismo.

- ¿Estás seguro? - Preguntó el pequeño.

- Sí Shippo, no creo que me ocurra nada grave - luego lo saco con rapidez electrificándose un poco la mano, aunque esto en verdad no causo daño, fue como un juego de niños – listo.

- Fue sencillo - dijo el zorro, luego el youkai se subió a la extraña roca para sacar de ahí al monje y la exterminadora que dormían profundamente.

- Al parecer, aquel sujeto igualmente durmió a Sango y a Miroku - dijo con seriedad la pulga.

- Sí, eso debe ser - dijo Shii.

La lucha entre Inuyasha y la serpiente continuaba de igual forma, loca y extraña, el enemigo seguía atacando para todas direcciones al igual que se reía a carcajadas cada ver que cortaba algo con su espada.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

- Vaya no eres el primero que me lo dice, ciertamente toda persona que conozco lo hace sssfff – sus ojos se abrieron firmemente- al menos me lo dicen antes de que acabe de cortarlos – luego continuo atacando y riendo como lunático.

- Maldición, si esto sigue así no terminara nunca- pensaba- además por más que lance el viento cortante este tipo lo esquiva cubriéndose con los árboles, debo ir a un espacio abierto si quiero terminar con esto- fue así como comenzó a saltar en busca del lugar indicado.

- ¡Ya están despertando! – Chilló Shippo.

- ¿Shippo que ocurrió? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a un lunático lanzando púas por todos lados... – Susurró el monje.

- Todo indica que fueron atacados por Ts'Ai-Ho uno de los inmortales.

- ¿Kirara estás bien? – Le preguntaba Sango a su mascota mientras la abrasaba de la cabeza - esto se a tornado más difícil ¿Este es el centro de la isla?- pregunto la exterminadora.

- Sí, pero no hay ninguna joya… – Respondió Shii.

- Ya veo, entonces todo ha sido una trampa... – Dijo el monje.

- Todo parece decir eso excelencia.

- Sí, es lo mas seguro- volvió a afirma el monje.

Mientras, a un lado, Kagome comenzaba a despertar – mmh... ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - Dijo sentándose lentamente.

- Te atacaron - fue la fría respuesta de Kiseki, claro, a Kagome no le dio gusto despertar y ver que todo seguía de la misma forma.

- ¡¿Y Ts'Ai-Ho?! - Preguntó exaltada una vez que recordó todo – ¡Recuerdo que me lanzó algo!

- Sí, por eso te quedaste dormida Kagome, tuviste suerte, en realidad todos la tuvieron, ya que según él generalmente esas púas tienen veneno, y creo que uno muy poderoso - le respondió Shii.

- ¡¿E Inuyasha?! ¿Dónde está?

- Inuyasha se quedo luchando contra Ts'Ai-Ho - dijo Shippo.

- Hay que ir a ayudarle – dijo la exterminadora tomando su bumerang.

- No creo que sean de mucha ayuda, la ultima vez el los adormeció ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora? – Comentó Kiseki.

A Kagome nuevamente no le había gustado nada su actitud, así que decidió responderle - No importa, solo hay que tratan de ayudarlo, no podemos dejarlo solo ¡No lo dejare solo! – Le gruño, el youkai sólo la miro seriamente, aunque no le sorprendió mucho su actitud, ya que tratándose de Inuyasha podría esperar cualquier actitud de parte de Kagome.

- Antes de preocuparse por la vida de ese hanyou les recomiendo que se preocupen por las suyas - se escucho decir a una voz. Acto inmediato todos se voltearon para ver de dónde provenía la voz, Kou-Lao volvía a hacer su aparición – nos volvemos a encontrar... - Sonrió.

- ¡Ay mama, ahora si estamos en problemas! - Chillaba la pulga.

- Está vez no creas que caeremos en sus trampas, estamos preparados para todo – dijo Miroku poniéndose en guardia.

Sonrisa - por favor no me hagan reír...

- Antes de que hagas algo déjame preguntarte qué es lo que estas buscando de nosotros, no creo que a un sujeto como tu le guste andar perdiendo su tiempo - Aquella pregunta puso un poco nervioso a Kiseki, la miko lo notó – ¿Acaso es por las joyas de la renovación?

- ¿Joyas de la renovación…? – Susurró y luego pensó - vaya parece que mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro, ellos tienen algunas joyas, esto esta resultando ventajoso - luego dijo - bueno, supongo que en parte es por eso...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con, en parte?

- No te importa monje, de todas maneras dentro de poco estarás muerto... - En aquel momento el hombre de ojos blancos corrió hasta donde estaba Kagome, la tomo y la alejo del resto.

- ¡Kagome!

- ¡Señorita Kagome!

- ¡Suéltala! - Gruño Kiseki.

En ese momento, dentro del bosque, se escucho un gran estruendo y de seguido salió Inuyasha junto al otro inmortal dando todos los ataques que podía.

- Ts'Ai-Ho, ya cálmate estúpido, tenemos a la chica, que empiece la diversión...

- Suéltame, suéltame - trataba de zafarse.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Suelta a Kagome bestia repulsiva! - Gruño el hanyou.

- Sssfff lo siento, seguiremos en otro momento – rió y luego volvió a un lado de Kou-Lao.

- Descuida tonto, puedes continuar en este mismo momento, ya tengo a la chica, podemos comenzar matándolos a todos – luego medito bien la situación - no, cambie de parecer, mejor quédate quieto, no quiero que arruines nada con tu locura- luego comenzó a lanzar grandes cantidades de agua mientras retrocedía hasta la extraña roca.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué quieres de mí?! – Le grito la miko.

- Descuida, no quiero nada de ti, sólo espero la reacción de otra persona, pero no te ilusiones que igualmente tu muerte llegara pronto.

- ¿Qué? ¿A quien te refieres?

- ¡Sólo cállate mujer!

- ¡No me digas que me calle, solo suéltame! – Siguió forcejando – ¡Suéltame!

- Maldita sea qué es lo que tratan de hacer - pensó Kiseki.

Inuyasha comenzó a atacar con su espada, pero la serpiente nuevamente comenzó a atacarlo e Inuyasha no podía lanzar el viento cortante porque Kou-Lao se encontraba con Kagome. Fue en ese momento en que Kiseki se adelanto para atacar a quien tenía prisionera a la chica, Kou- Lao logró esquivarlo en primera vez, pero luego Kiseki logró golpearlo dos veces, lo que hizo que soltara a la chica. Kiseki tomo a Kagome dejando que Sango y Miroku se encargaran del enemigo, tenía que alejarla de ese lugar pero ella no se lo permitió.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! - Le gruño.

- ¡¿Ahora es cuando quieres hablarme?! ¡Pues yo no!

- ¡Déjate de estupideces, te dije que esta noche y mañana no podías meterte en problemas, si no te llevo de este lugar esto terminara mal!

- Podría entender mejor si me lo explicaras, pero claro, nunca lo harías, tú siempre actúas solo, nunca dices nada, te crees capas de sobrevivir por ti mismo ¡Pues hazlo!

- ¡Eso trato de hacer, pero no puedo si te dejo aquí! Vamos tenemos que irnos, ellos están tramando algo, lo mejor será marcharnos – fue en ese momento en que Kagome recordó lo que Kou-Lao dijo.

- Entonces eres tú a quien quieren provocar...

- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?!

- De eso, no te hagas el tonto, ese tipo me dijo que sólo buscaban provocar a alguien ¿Eres tú, no? ¡¿Eres tú, verdad?! ¡¿Qué relación tienes con esos sujetos Kiseki?! ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?!

- Nada, nunca los he visto – mintió, Kagome lo supo.

- ¡Mientes! Mientes porque no eres capas de mirarme a la cara ¡¿Qué tienes que ver con ellos?!

- ¡No importa vámonos, Kagome, vamos!

- No, no me iré, antes dime lo que ocurre ¿Por qué huyes de ellos? ¡Porque eso es lo que haces, huyes!

- ¡Te dije que eso no importaba!

- ¡Basta, si quieres irte vete tú solo! ¡Yo no me iré, no dejare a los muchachos en este lugar!

- No se trata de dejarlos, veras que si nos vamos ellos los dejaran en paz.

- ¡Ves que tienes que ver con ellos!

- Basta, no estoy para esto, te vas conmigo quieras o no - trató de sujetarla.

- ¡No, suéltame! - Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía - ¡Estoy harta de ti y tus misterios, de seguro eres tú quien nos mete en problemas! ¡Y si te buscan a ti, pues bien, ojala que te pase algo malo, algo muy malo! - Le grito, en verdad ella no quiso decirle esto, pero estaba enfurecida, totalmente fuera de sus casillas, le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y claro, esto hirió a Kiseki.  
>Kagome comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta a él, fue en ese momento en que Kou-Lao la vio (ellos estaban en la roca y los demás no) y saco algo de sus ropas era una especie de esfera.<p>

- Con esto te matare mocosa... – Susurró.

- Sssfff mejor ve esto que están a punto de matar a tu niñita- se detuvo la serpiente al ver lo que tenía su compañero en la mano.

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta - ¡Kagome!

La miko no escucho la advertencia, pero Kiseki sí, lo cual hizo que se fijara en el artefacto que tenía el inmortal en la mano, no sabía para qué era, pero si sabía que no sería nada bueno.

- ¡Kagome! - Grito.

- ¡Déjame en paz y vete! - Le grito esta sin hacer caso.

Kou-Lao lanzo la esfera lo mas fuete que pudo – ¡Recibe los terribles poderes de los inmortales y muere! – De la esfera que lanzo salieron siete extrañas luces que representaban las fuerzas de los ocho inmortales, exceptuando al mas importante de ellos, pero eso no quitaba que el poder de esa energía fuese sumamente peligrosa y capas de matar a cualquiera. (Snow Patrol - Chasing cars) En el momento en que aquella energía estuvo a punto de atacar a Kagome (En ese instante Kagome se percato de lo que estaba pasando) Kiseki corrió y la tomo abrazándola, luego se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la energía, era todo lo que podía hacer en ese minuto y sabía que eso no sería nada bueno para él, pero igualmente no se arrepentiría, daría cualquier cosa por salvar a esa mujer, incluso su vida. En el preciso instante en que se dio la espalda para protegerla, la energía lo golpeo ferozmente, Kiseki dio un grito de dolor y luego de eso no dijo nada más, inmediatamente comenzaron a caer (Acuérdense que aquello media unos 12 metros).

A Kagome le asustó un poco el aterrizaje, ya que no pareció que Kiseki tratara de suavizarlo para que él cayera adecuadamente. La miko trato de levantarse zafándose del abraso del muchacho, que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Kiseki reacciona... - Susurró ella sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, ella no creía que pudiese ser grave - ¿Kiseki? – Empezó a confundirse al ver que no había respuesta – ¿Kiseki? - Comenzó a moverlo – ¡Kiseki despierta! Vamos despierta - lo movió más bruscamente – vamos Kiseki no hagas esto, despierta ¡Despierta! - En ese momento llego Inuyasha – Inuyasha ayúdame, Kiseki no quiere abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Jah! Es un debilucho - dijo y luego pensó – aunque ese ataque sí estuvo bastante fuerte, lo único que agradezco es que hubiera salvado a Kagome si no probablemente estaría muerta – se acercó, toco a Kiseki y abrió los ojos enormemente debido a la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- Kagome…

- ¿Qué pasa…? - Dijo confundida.

- Kagome él está... - No sabía cómo decirlo.

- Él está qué ¡Él está qué!

- Kagome, Kiseki está muerto…

Silencio…

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**..-**

**Capitulo 65:**** Adiós Ahiko.**

(The Cranberries – Zombie)

- Kagome él esta... – No sabía cómo decirlo.

- Él está qué ¡Él está qué!

- Kagome, Kiseki está muerto...

Silencio…

- ¿Qué…? - Balbuseó la chica con suavidad, mientras que unos cuantos metros más allá se acercaban sus compañeros para verificar qué había ocurrido.

- Kagome él esta muerto... - Volvió a repetir lo más rápido que pudo, todos escucharon la declaración, incluso los inmortales que estaban más arriba.

- No... - La chica negó con la cabeza - eso... No es verdad.

- Kagome... - Susurraba Sango en tono de lastima.

- No, eso no es cierto, eso no puede ser verdad... – Seguía negando con la cabeza.

- Lo siento Kagome, pero el ni siquiera respira... – Le insistió el hanyou en tono bajo y deprimente, aunque no le simpatizara no deseaba aquello para él.

- ¡No! Kiseki va a despertar, yo sé que lo hará... - Comenzó a mover el cuerpo – tienes que despertar, yo sé que vas a despertar – repetía una y otra vez.

- Kagome él no va a despertar... – Le dijo su amiga tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿De verdad no va a despertar? - Preguntó Shippo a Miroku desde su hombro.

- No Shippo... - Respondió tristemente mientras el pequeño comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

- ¡Sí! El sí va a despertar, tiene que hacerlo, él me dijo que nunca moriría que aquello no estaba a su alcance, él me lo dijo ¡Tiene que despertar! - Volvió a mover el cuerpo pero esta vez aplicando más fuerza - ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Despierta, Kiseki despierta! - Comenzó a gritar – ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! - Ahora lo golpeaba en el pecho – ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Despierta, Kiseki despierta!

- ¡Kagome basta! - Le grito Inuyasha mientras la sujetaba por detrás alejándola del cuerpo ya sin vida - ¡Basta!

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – Le gritaba tratando de sujetar el cuerpo de Kiseki – ¡Suéltame! - Continuaba gritando - Por favor... – Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer – por favor despierta... – Su rostro estaba cubierto de brillos - ¡Despierta, por favor despierta! - La desesperación llegó – ¡Te lo ruego, despierta! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego, te lo ruego! ¡Despierta! ¡Kiseki! ¡Kiseki! – No dijo nada más sólo comenzó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar.

- ¡Deja esas estúpidas lágrimas! – Gruño finalmente Kou-Lao al entender lo que estaba pasando - ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que todo ha sido tu culpa?!

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca, no fue su culpa! – Le respondió el hanyou siguiéndolo con la mirada a la vez que el y la serpiente bajaban hasta el fondo de la fosa junto a ellos.

- Trata de engañarla si lo deseas, pero la verdad es que todo ha sido su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan testaruda y se hubiese ido con él, él no se hubiera arriesgado salvándole la vida que, por lo demás ¡No vale absolutamente nada! - Pronunció con furia cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña a Inuyasha ¿Sería que ese sujeto lamentaba la muerte de Kiseki? Todo parresia indicar que así era.

- Todo ha sido tu culpa niña estúpida... sssfff.

- ¡Muy bien ya estoy arto de ustedes! - Gruño Inuyasha poniéndose de pie y dejando a Kagome callada junto al fallecido.

- ¿Qué, piensas matarnos? – Dijo burlesco el de ojos blancos.

- Que no te quepan dudas de eso – le respondió.

- Y dime cómo piensas matarnos si somos inmortales... – Sonrió, Inuyasha se quedo mudo ante esta realidad, él tenía razón.

- Sssfff pero que listo eres al decirle eso Kou-Lao y lo mejor es que ellos no saben que esta noche y mañana nosotros somos simples mortales - rió.

- ¡Cállate estúpido! - Lo regaño su acompañante al darse cuenta que había metido la pata al confesar aquella importante información.

- ¡Jah! Pues ahora que sé eso todo será mucho más fácil... - Sonrió Inuyasha.

- Ts'Ai-Ho siempre ha sido un tarado, pero esta noche si que a metido la pata... Sin embargo, ese no es el principal problema, él acaba de morir y si es así nuestros planes se han destruido, eso si es una verdadera tragedia, maldita niña si ella no hubiese aparecido nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, aun así no puedo darme por descubierta, puede que no este todo perdido - pensaba Shii.

- Seamos mortales o no esta noche tu nunca podrás con nosotros – estaba muy seguro de sí mismo – ahora sólo nos queda recuperar lo que vinimos a buscar... – Susurró – ¡Ts'Ai-Ho! Encárgate de los estorbos... pero procura no envenenarlos aún...

- ¿Te crees muy confiado no? Pronto te arrepentirás – Inuyasha estaba furioso.

Kou-Lao lo miro detenidamente - En cinco segundos tendré lo que quiero... - Fue todo lo que dijo.

Luego comenzó a correr en dirección al cadáver sacando del medio a todo el que se interpusiera usando su poder de agua.

- ¡Kagome! - Logró advertir Inuyasha y tomarla al ver que el enemigo se dirigía hasta ella, pero se equivocó, todo lo que quería era a Kiseki. Llegó y lo tomo de un brazo.

- ¡Suéltalo! - Le gritó Kagome.

- ¡Te dijeron que lo soltaras! - Gruño Inuyasha que sacaba su espada, pero antes de que pudiera atacar una serpiente mucho más grande que las del tamaño normal lo enredo por el estomago y lo arrastro hasta donde se encontraba el segundo inmortal.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito Kagome.

Ts'Ai-Ho estaba usando una técnica bastante extraña como el mismo, de sus dedos salían delgadas serpientes que engordaban y crecían a medida que tomaban más distancia de sus dedos (en pocas palabras, podría decirse que las serpientes eran sus dedos). Pronto comenzó a atacarlos a todos exceptuando a Kagome que se había quedado en su lugar.

- Mira nada más lo que has hecho... - Dijo la voz de Kou-Lao, Kagome lo miró mientras él seguía moviendo a Kiseki por un brazo - ¡Mira lo que le hiciste hacer! Lo mataste estúpida.

- Yo... – Kagome no sabía que decir.

Soltó a Kiseki y le dolió aún más que el cuerpo no hiciera nada para caer bien – ya no puede defenderse, no hay vida en él, lo has arruinado ¡Lo arruinaste! - Lo tomo desde las ropas de su espalda y lo levanto enseñándoselo a la chica - ¡Mira! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡No se mueve, esta frío como el hielo! ¡Tú causaste esto! ¡Tú lo hiciste! ¡Y te arrepentirás! ¡Juró que te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste mocosa! - Dejo lenta y suavemente el cuerpo en el suelo - mira lo que te han hecho... – Dijo deprimido - ¡Estás muerta mujer! - Gruño con furia.

- ¡Kagome! - Llamaba Inuyasha tratando de ir en su ayuda, pero la serpiente se lo impedía.

Kagome no podía comprender la actitud de Kou-Lao ¿Qué le ocurrí? Pareciera que lamentara demasiado la perdida de Kiseki, aun cuando se suponía que lo buscaban para matarlo ¿O no? Tal vez no era por eso, tal vez había otra razón ¿Entonces por qué razón querría huir Kiseki? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? ¿Qué había entre Kiseki y esos sujetos? Kagome se hacía todas estas preguntas mientras esquivaba el primer ataque del enemigo con gran dificultad. Kagome comenzó a caminar hacía atrás procurando no tropezar con ninguna piedra mientras hacía movimientos sumamente esforzados, pero llegó un instante en que se distrajo por observar a lo lejos el cuerpo del fallecido, entre ese descuido Kou-Lao la ataco con una ráfaga de agua, Kagome calló, pero inmediatamente volvió a levantarse.

- Te destrozare… - Le dijo fríamente el enemigo mientras convertía un poco de agua que tenía en su mano en espada de hielo, tan pronto termino comenzó a correr en dirección a la chica.

Al ver este acto Kagome junto sus manos y comenzó a invocar a Ahiko – ¡Ahiko te necesito, ayúdame! – Fue en ese momento en que el espíritu salió del medallón y entro en el cuerpo de la miko junto que en sus manos aparecieron dos espadas cursivas – ¡Aquí viene! – Advirtió para luego moverse y bloquear el ataque causando que las armas se encontrarán con brusquedad.

- Tus trucos no te servirán de nada.

- Kagome debes concentrarte para que esto funcione – le dijo la voz de Ahiko, Kagome asintió con la cabeza para luego tratar de hacer lo que le pedía, pero aun así no lo logró, tan pronto cerro los ojos diviso la figura de Kiseki. Claramente esto la desconcentro por completo por lo que la habilidad se debilito y Kou-Lao pudo lanzarla hasta unas cuantas rocas.

- Lo siento… - Susurró la miko mientras se levantaba dificultosamente.

- ¿Kagome estas bien?

- Sí, lo estoy, descuida no me paso nada tan grave.

- No me refería a la caída Kagome – al momento que Ahiko dijo esto, la chica volvió a ver el rostro de Kiseki sonriéndole.

- Yo… - no sabía que responder - ya no podré volver a discutir con él… - Su voz se notaba fracturada – no lo volveré a ver…

_Kagome llego hasta el lugar indicado por Tei muy cansada por tanto caminar, ya era casi de noche cuando vio el templo, se acercó a él con entusiasmo, llamo, pero nadie contesto, decidió deslizar la puerta, entró y encontró en el interior una de las joyas de las que Tei le había hablado, era una de color púrpura oscuro, Kagome se acercó y la tomo, pero en ese momento alguien abrió la puerta del templo, ella se dio media vuelta asustada y se encontró con dos ojos rojos y enfurecidos que no esperaron ni dos segundos para atacarla._

_El bosque seguía avanzando mientras ella siguió corriendo, hasta que el sujeto se cruza en el camino de Kagome, estos chocan y ella cae al suelo._

_- ¡Devuélveme eso, devuélvelo ahora! - Gritaba el chico._

_Se fueron rumbo al pueblo junto a Tei, iban por el bosque cuando Kagome no aguanto más el silencio._

_- Y dime ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_- Eso no te incumbe._

_- Oh bueno… ¿Y cómo conseguiste esa joya?_

_- No te incumbe._

_- ¿Vives solo allá en el templo?_

_- Tampoco te incumbe - Kagome se comenzó a enfadar._

_- Y dime ¿Por qué vives tan lejos de la civilización? – Preguntó y luego susurro para sí- si se le puede llamar a esto civilización._

_- No te incumbe._

_- ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ES LO QUE ME INCUMBE?!- grito desespera_

_- Oye, oye, oye – se dio la vuelta y le puso el dedo en la frente como deteniéndola - si quieres que te acompañe hay un par de reglas aquí que no puedes romper, no grites, no me preguntes cosas y cállate porque odio tu voz chillona. Y la respuesta es no te incumbe nada de mi ¿Está bien?_

_Hubo otro silencio, Kagome vio sus ojos que miraban hacia el lago._

_- ¿Por qué él siempre tiene esa mirada fría y llena de odio? Se nota que me odia al igual que al resto de los humanos, me da terror ver sus ojos dispuestos a matar, pero aun así con él me siento cómoda, segura- se entristeció al decir esto- como me sentía con Inuyasha. Es una extraña sensación, al igual que su rostro me produce temor me produce alegría -sonríe- yo quiero… quiero saber mas de él… Quiero conocerlo, quiero saber por qué odia, por qué es tan frio y así creo que mi alma se quedara tranquila y sabré que es este extraño sentimiento…. - Pensó Kagome y luego se para bruscamente y levanta el puño en demostración de un desafío y dice en voz alta - ¡Lo lograre, como que soy Kagome Higurashi!_

_El chico quedo estético al ver la locura de Kagome, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su promesa._

_- Lunática - Susurró._

- Y ahora nunca podré saberlo… - Dijo con tristeza.

- ¡Kagome! – Grito Ahiko al ver que Kou-Lao estaba a punto de atacarla, la chica levanto los brazos y logro bloquearlo nuevamente desde el suelo (estaba hincada) su enemigo decidió tomar distancia.

- Solo atrasas lo inevitable, sea como sea terminaré haciendo venganza.

- ¿Venganza…?

- Tú lo mataste…

- _¿Pero al menos ya estoy bien no?_

_- Sí... pero a la próxima deberías tratar de ser más cuidadoso, porque en verdad me dio miedo... - Lo último lo dijo más bajo._

_- ¡Ey! No soy tan terrible desmayado, no sé por qué te dio miedo._

_- ¡No, tonto! No lo dije por eso..._

_- ¿Por qué si no es por eso?_

_- Me dio miedo de que no volvieras a despertar... - Dijo bajo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el dio una ligera risa sarcástica._

_- No tienes para que mentir._

_- Es cierto, temí que no volvieras a despertar, temí que te mataran, cuando te desvaneciste estaba muy preocupada, además ardías en fiebre y tu cabeza no se veía muy bien ¡Sangrabas como loco! Me dio miedo, miedo de no poder volver a verte... - Él no dijo nada._

_Pasaron unos minutos y él apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerró los ojos, se notaba cansado, Kagome se ruborizo un poco._

_- Aun me duele un poco la cabeza..._

_- Tienes que descansar._

_No dijo nada, sólo cerraba sus ojos y con ellos cerrados decidió hablar – No quiero que tengas miedo de eso...- Kagome giro un poco la cabeza él abrió sus ojos, pero no la miro - ... No temas de que yo pueda morir si es que alguna vez me ves en aprietos... – Dio una ligera sonrisa - aunque quede peor, no temas de que pueda morir, te prometo que no moriré, estoy seguro de que no moriré... - Silencio sólo silencio- Puede que no vuelva a despertar, pero no moriré... No moriré Kagome… Lo prometo - le sonrió._

Kou-Lao logro alcanzarla con un látigo de agua mientras esta seguía desconcentrada.

- ¡Kagome! – Grito Inuyasha mientras que por inmediato lanzo un ataque a la serpiente que lo atacaba para luego ir a defender a la chica que había vuelto a caer mientras que el enemigo se disponía a darle el golpe final, pero antes de que realizase el ataque con su espada, Inuyasha apareció con la propia para bloquear el ataque y hacer volar la espada de su contrincante.

- Quítate del camino hibrido - le dijo burlesco.

- Te arrepentirás cuando este hibrido te aniquile - le respondió confiado de sus habilidades.

- Eso lo veremos…

- Kagome aléjate de aquí… - Le ordeno Inuyasha.

- Pero…

- ¡Solo hazlo! - A Kagome no le quedo otra que obedecer.

La batalla había comenzado mientras que los ataques se veían dirigirse a todas direcciones, no perecía haber descanso, Kagome estaba segura de que uno de los dos terminaría por morir.

- Dime bien Inuyasha ¿Acaso tu no crees que es niña mato a Kiseki? - Grito Kou-Lao para que esta también escuchara.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quien mato a Kiseki fuiste tú! No metas a Kagome en todo esto.

- Si ella lo hubiera obedecido cuando le dijo que se fueran él estaría aquí, no creo que haga falta recordarlo, ella debe saberlo bien ¡Si no hubiera sido tan obstinada el estaría aquí!  
>Kagome abrió los ojos excesivamente sorprendida, era cierto, lo que decía era cierto, ella no lo había seguido y por eso ocurrió lo que ocurrió e incluso ella le había dicho que deseaba que le ocurriera algo malo, lo recordaba, ella deseo que él se muriera.<p>

- ¿Cómo pude hacerlo…? ¡Cómo fui tan entupida para desear algo así!

_Kagome sigue caminando sin escuchar ni hablar a Kiseki, y éste sigue detrás de ella tratando de perseguirla, hasta que Kagome al fin para de caminar y se sienta en una roca con la mirada hacia abajo, Kiseki nota esto, se agacha frente a ella, le toma el mentón y le pregunta_.

- _Ey ¿Por qué lloras... Qué te ocurre?_

_- ¿De verdad fue un sacrificio…? ¿De verdad soy tan horrible, tonta y fea que colmo la paciencia? - Le pregunto Kagome. _

_Ella seguía muy triste con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, Kiseki la miro fijo a los ojos, se acercó y nuevamente roso rápido sus labios con los de ella, igual que la primera vez, luego le dijo:_

_- Jamás será un sacrifico Kagome, jamás... - Una larga sonrisa salió del rostro de Kiseki, se levanto y dijo - vamos, debemos continuar..._

- Cómo pude desear algo así para una persona tan dulce como Kiseki… ¡Soy una tonta!

La pelea seguía avanzando mientras Kagome se culpaba a sí misma, Kou-Lao parecía haber vuelto a tomar el control y de una patada alejo al hanyou, luego fijo su mirada en el cuerpo sin vida que se encontraba a unos metros, al notar esto la chica corrió hasta él y antes de que el enemigo lo tomase Kagome se hecho sobre él.

- ¡No lo toques! – Le grito sujetando a Kiseki.

- Ahora te llegó la preocupación, no me hagas ¡Reír! - Lo ultimo lo dijo entre gruñido a la vez que golpeó el rostro de la chica para alejarla de Kiseki.

- Suéltalo - volvió a repetirle la chica al ver que lo sujetaba desde sus ropas detrás de la nuca.

- Él nos pertenece a nosotros no a ti, me lo llevare lejos de ti aun estando como está, vivo o muerto, él debía regresar… - Kagome no comprendía.

- ¡No, no te dejare! ¡No dejare que te lo lleves! - Le gruño mientras le apunto con una flecha.

- No te sirve de nada tratar de salvarlo ahora, está muerto, jamás se salvará, y te digo algo, se murió con la peor impresión de ti – sonrió, pero la sonrisa se le opaco rápidamente, ya que tuvo que esquivar la gran espada de Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya deja de decirle tus estupideces! – Gruño.

- ¡Inuyasha se lleva a Kiseki! – Le grito Kagome tratando de hacer todo para recuperarlo.

Inuyasha comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, pero este se negaba rotundamente a soltar a Kiseki, por ningún motivo lo haría.

- ¡Ya me cansaron! – Lanzando una gran ráfaga de agua para Inuyasha y Kagome.

El hanyou se quedo en su posición con ayuda de Tessaiga, pero la chica fue impulsada más lejos de lo que se encontraba.

- ¡Míralo! - El youkai mostró al sujeto que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo - ¡Ya no queda nada de él, es solo un cuerpo vació que dio su vida por una incompetente e insignificante mujer! – Su voz se mostraba con furia. – ¡Pagarán humillarlo de esta manera!

- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces, no entiendo que tanto te importa a ti Kiseki! - Le gruño Inuyasha mientras volvía a tomar de forma adecuada su espada.

- ¡Por favor, si ya esta muerto déjalo de una vez y vete! - Grita Kagome luego de haber vuelto a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Cállate, todo esto es tú causa! - Luego de gritarle toma velocidad para atacarla, pero antes de que la pudiera tocar la espada del hanyou se lo impide determinantemente.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Kagome!

- Voy a matarla tarde o temprano, y te sugiero que sea temprano… - Le respondió con seguridad.

- ¡Basta de estupideces! - Inuyasha lo vuelve a atacar, pero esta vez parecía más enfurecido que la vez anterior.

- ¡Ya es hora de terminar con esto! – Tan pronto término de decir esto dio un gran salto quedando a varios metros de distancia de Inuyasha (en el cielo)

- Maldición con el viento cortante lo derrotaría fácilmente, pero… - Miro a una preocupada Kagome que observaba hacia el cielo – Kagome jamás me perdonaría que destrozara el cuerpo de Kiseki…

- ¡Prepárate Inuyasha, estos son tus últimos respiros bajo la luna! – Rió – lo siento pero tendré que hacer esto…. – Dijo apenado mirando a Kiseki, luego lo soltó para poner sus dos manos en posición - ¡Será tu fin!

- ¡Kiseki! – Kagome comenzó a correr para lograr atrapar el inmóvil cuerpo que caía con velocidad, lo consiguió, pero calló debido al peso que este tenía.

- ¡Este es el momento! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué? – Kou-Lao no comprendía de qué hablaba el hanyou.

Luego de eso Inuyasha concentró toda su energía y lanzó un viento cortante totalmente diferente a los otros, este contenía mucha más energía y era el doble de poderoso. Pero para la mala suerte del hanyou Ts'Ai-Ho se dio cuenta de esto a tiempo, lo que causo que soltara a sus victimas (Sango, Shii y el monje) para ir en el auxilió de su compañero, con gran rapidez lanzó una pequeña pelotita de donde salieron una gran cantidad de serpientes gigantescas las cuales sirvieron como escudo a Kou-Lao, estas le salvaron la vida, pero no lograron que no saliera gravemente herido del ataque.

- ¡Maldición me había olvidado de la víbora! – gruño el hanyou.

Ésta tomo el dañado cuerpo de su camarada para luego marcharse sin antes dejar la advertencia de que los volverían a ver.

- ¡Huyeron! – Afirmó el monje.

- ¡Si no hubiera sido por ese entrometido de seguro hubiera acabado con él!

- Ahora no podremos exterminarlos porque al parecer volverán a ser inmortales… - dijo la exterminadora lamentándose.

- Pero al fin de al acabo todo ha salido bien ¿No? – Dijo con alegría Shii, pero luego de ver una cara de tristeza en todos decidió guardarse su alegría.

- Lamentablemente no todo salió bien… - Susurró el zorro observando a Kagome a un lado de Kiseki.

- Kagome… - La llamó Inuyasha con suavidad.

- Él tenía razón… - Fue la respuesta de la miko.

- ¿A qué te refieres Kagome? - Preguntaba Sango.

- Él tenía razón, yo fui la culpable de que él quedara así…

- ¡Pero que estupideces estás diciendo, te dejaste llevar por las locuras de ese sujeto! - Le gruño enfadado el hanyou.

- ¡No fueron locuras! Él tenía razón, si yo no hubiera sido tan testaruda y lo hubiera seguido él no se hubiera arriesgado para salvarme…

El hanyou fue hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón - ¡Kagome abre los ojos! ¡Eso era lo que ellos querían que creyeras! Tu no fuiste la culpable, el mismo fue quien decidió quedarse, pudo haberse ido, pudo no hacer nada cuando te atacaron, pero prefirió quedarse contigo ¿Entiendes? ¡Fue su opción! ¡Y tú no tuviste nada que ver en ella!

- Kagome… - Dijo Ahiko quien había salido de su cuerpo hace ya rato atrás - quiero decirte que de verdad fue un gusto conocerte – Kagome levanto la vista.

- No te entiendo ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto? - Le pregunto con curiosidad, todos estaban atentos esperando la respuesta.

- Una vez tu me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora creo que es mi turno - pero Kagome seguía sin entenderle- en este momento cumpliré tu mayor deseo con la esperanza de luz que hay dentro de mi…

- ¿Esperanza de luz? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - Preguntó Shii.

- Se dice que la vida es esperanza, de que otra cosa están hecho los espíritus si no es de vida, esperanza, aun estando muerto el alma que camina por el mundo de los vivos tiene esperanza en su interior, es por esa razón que puede existir, es ilógico, pero… el espíritu de una persona es esperanza, es vida… - Respondió con sabiduría el monje.

- Ya entiendo... - Dijo la exterminadora.

- Aún puedo ver una pequeña luz de esperanza en su interior – dijo el espíritu observando a Kiseki– pero se esta consumiendo… - Luego volvió a mirar a la miko junto al hanyou – que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces… - Le sonrió, luego su cuerpo se ilumino de un brillo segador para luego convertirse en tan solo una pequeña luz la cual entro inmediatamente en el cuerpo sin vida para luego salir de él tan solo la esencia de Ahiko la cual subió al cielo y se desvaneció al igual que el medallón que portaba Kagome. Pronto las luces se habían apagado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntaba Shippo al ver que Ahiko había desaparecido y todo había quedado nuevamente en lamentaciones.

- No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? – Preguntaba confundido el hanyou.

- No lo sé… - Susurró Kagome mientras observaba a Kiseki con la esperanza de que algo ocurriera en él.

- ¿Despertara? - Dijo con ansias Shii.

- No ocurre nada… - Dijo Sango.

- Eso quiere decir que… - Dijo el hanyou.

- Que de verdad esta muerto - Kagome apretaba los dientes tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir nuevamente sin el mínimo control, luego se hecho a llorar sobre el muchacho que se creía totalmente perdido.

En el lugar sólo se escuchaba el profundo lamento de Kagome mientras todos la observaban con lastima en sus ojos. Kagome sólo quería detener su llanto, pero no podía, tenía que llorar, tenía que tenerlo cerca, jamás se perdonaría lo que había pasado, en ese momento nadie era capas de consolarla.  
>Una mano amistosa se poso sobre su cabeza acariciándola con ternura y con esta misma ternura le preguntó - ¿Angelito, por qué razón lloras ahora? - Enfurecida por aquella entupida pregunta levanto su rostro lo dio vuelta y grito a todos los observantes.<p>

- ¡Qué estúpida pregunta es esa! - Gruño entre lágrimas.

Todos la miraron extrañados al no saber que le ocurría a la chica, lo más seguro era que había entrado en shock ante el dolor de perder a Kiseki, al menos eso creyeron.

- Kagome nosotros no preguntamos nada… - Afirmó Inuyasha.

- ¡Yo los escuche!

- No lo hicimos - volvió a afirmarle.

Kagome estaba confundida, fue en ese momento en que se le vino una idea a la cabeza - entonces… - volteó su rostro rápidamente para encontrar al dueño de esa pregunta, el cual ahora tenía su mano posada en el rostro de la chica tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras Angel? - Le preguntó con ternura.

- ¡Kiseki! – Kagome jamás había sonreído de esa manera, luego de eso casi por reflejo posó por un leve momento sus labios sobre los de él para luego abrasarlo nuevamente y seguir llorando, sin embargo, esta vez de nerviosismo – ¡Creí que estabas muerto, tonto! ¡Tonto! - Kiseki quedo totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica y aún más por aquel beso que le dio aun frente de todos, aun frente a Inuyasha. Decidió sentarse, pero aunque hubiese hecho este movimiento Kagome no se despego de él ni por un momento.

- Está… vivo… - Dijo con gran asombro Sango.

- Ya entiendo, el espíritu de Ahiko le dio su esperanza de luz, eso hizo que Kiseki regresara y que Ahiko tuviera el descanso eterno, por esa razón también desapareció el medallón de la señorita.

- Perfecto, ahora todo podrá seguir como se planeo… - Pensaba Shii.

- Estoy seguro de lo que vi, Kagome beso a Kiseki y lo peor de todo fue que él no le dijo nada al respecto… pero este no es el momento de hablar de eso, si se lo reprochara en este instante se enfadaría demasiado ¡Ah que va! Yo debería estar enojado, pero igualmente no tengo el derecho a eso- pensó un poco deprimido el hanyou.

- ¿Que estaba muerto? ¡Estás loca cómo puedo estar muerto!

- ¡Lo estabas! - Le insistió todavía llorando.

- ¿Cómo iba a estar muerto si ahora estoy vivo?

- ¡Sí lo estabas, Ahiko te regreso a la vida! - Seguía llorando.

- ¿Ahiko? ¿Y si es así donde esta Ahiko? No te creo nada mentirosa, sobreactúas como siempre…

- ¡No sé dónde está y no soy una mentirosa! - Seguía llorando.

- Ella desapareció, después de ayudarte Kiseki… - Dijo Sango.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces es cierto? – Preguntó confuso aún sin entender.

- ¡Te están diciendo que es verdad dragoncillo de quinta categoría! - Gruño el hanyou.

- ¡Te dije que yo no soy una mentirosa, te moriste y después volviste! – Le dijo entre llanto.

- ¿Y si es así por qué lloras? – Dijo con aún más confusión.

- ¡No lo sé! – Siguió llorando, él solo se rió – ¡No te rías!

- Es que estás tonta, cómo no vas a saber por qué lloras – dijo entre risa.

- ¡No te burles, estaba preocupada por ti! - Él seguía riendo.

- Entonces deja de llorar – dijo secándole las lágrimas.

- No puedo… - Siguió llorando para luego abrasarlo fuertemente del cuello, el chico fingió estar ahogándose, pero a la vez sonreía, le agradó que ella se hubiese preocupado tanto.

- Veo que la señorita Kagome ya está mucho mejor…

- Me alegro - respondió Sango.

Luego de todo esto, que según la miko fue un gran milagro, decidieron dirigirse hasta las afueras de la isla y, para su sorpresa, en sus horillas se encontraba otra canoa igual de grande que la anterior y en buenas condiciones, aunque se notaba que estaba ahí hace un buen tiempo y por esa razón no dudaron en ocuparla para dirigirse a verdadera tierra firme (Salieron del lado contrario por donde llegaron).

La salida de la gran estrella estaba próxima mientras Kagome dormía plácidamente luego de esa tormentosa noche, aunque aún durmiendo no se despegó de Kiseki, no se permitiría perderlo nuevamente. Inuyasha miraba con recelo esa escena y el youkai lo notó.

- No te preocupes, tan sólo fue el susto, ten por seguro que ella sigue enamorada de ti, lo de allá sólo fue un revoltijo de emociones… - Inuyasha no dijo nada, Kiseki se quedo pensando - vaya, estaba preocupado porque no era un buen día, sólo eso, jamás pensé que llegaría a tanto, jamás creí que de verdad me moriría. Hubiera sido mejor así, ahora que lo pienso Kagome sufriría mucho menos de ese modo que si sigo avanzando en mi vida… No comprendo por qué el destino me esta dando otra oportunidad, se ha equivocado profundamente ante esta alternativa… Las cosas debieron quedar como estaban… - Pensó mientras miraba al sol nacer.

.-

**Capitulo 66****: Las alas de Kiseki.**

La canoa seguía andando mientras los primeros rayos de luz se avecinaban en el horizonte, el grupo estaba a minutos de llegar a la orilla, cuando a cierta distancia se logró ver una desembocadura (donde el río termina con el mar, pero en este caso con el lago) por la cual se veía una confusa figura o mejor dicho sombra, no era muy visible el camino aún, ya que todavía existía la neblina de la madrugada.

- ¿Qué será eso? – Preguntó la exterminadora montada de su fiel Kirara.

- Creo que es una canoa – respondió dudosa Shii. La neblina comenzaba a despejarse.

- ¡Y va una bella chica en ella! – Chilló el monje animoso aunque pronto guardo profundo silencio luego de percatarse de la fría mirada que le dio Sango.

La chica de la canoa parecía remar muy aceleradamente junto al horrorizado rostro que traía.

-Que extraño, esta remando más rápido de lo común… - Comentó el youkai.

Fue en ese instante en que la neblina se había despejado lo suficiente como para ver al espantoso monstruo que perseguía a la joven desde muy cerca. Este era de un gran porte (hablando de estatura) poderosos y desarrollados músculos, patas del porte correspondiente, pero semejantes a las de un halcón o una poderosa ave, poseía grandes garras en sus "manos" (por llamarlas de laguna manera) un gran pico diferente a los comunes, era largo y semi-fino, ojos penetrantes, dos cuernos torcidos en su frente, piel celestina (celeste claro) y lo más importante en su descripción, dos gigantescas alas poco agraciadas las cuales estaba utilizando en ese momento para perseguir a la desafortunada joven.

- Hay que ayudarla – dijo la miko mientras la canoa vecina estaba mucho más cerca, ya casi llegando hasta ellos, cuando en ese mismo instante Inuyasha y Kiseki se paran de forma automática, se miran desafiantes y ambos saltan al mismo tiempo tras el demonio. Inuyasha saca la Tessaiga mientras su compañero preparaba sus garras, ahora la batalla estaba en quien sería el primero en destruir al youkai, pero fue un anime, ambos exterminaron al mismo tiempo al demonio justo antes de que atrapase a la chica, luego de la destrucción ambos cayeron al agua y de inmediato comenzaron su regreso a la canoa principal, Kiseki llego con un ligero adelanto.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Cómo haces eso! – Lo regañaba Kagome mientras éste tenía aún la mitad de su cuerpo bajo el agua y era ayudado a salir de ésta por la chica.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando niña? - Decía un poco molesto mientras sacaba sus pies del agua e Inuyasha llegaba a la canoa.

- Al parecer tu aún no asimilas lo que te ocurrió ¡Kiseki eres un irresponsable! - Continuó reclamándole casi sin tomar en cuenta la llegada del hanyou y, por supuesto, que este acontecer no fue de su agrado.

Pero mientras se realizaba la pequeña discusión, la chica de la canoa se acercó tan rápido como le fue posible para finalmente juntar las balsas.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme – dijo la chica tomando las muñecas del hanyou - te estaré siempre agradecida amable extranjero - le sonreía amablemente. Luego se fijo en Kiseki que en aquel momento se encontraba dándole la espalda ya que aún discutía con la miko.

- A ti también te agradezco por… - Sus palabras quedaron inconclusas después de haberle tomado del hombro para voltearlo y ver el rostro de su segundo salvador, al fijarse detenidamente en la cara del chico quedo encantada, no pudo decir palabra alguna, estaba atenta y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír de una forma particular y extraña, una de esas sonrisas embobadas y sin sentido que das cuando conoces al que crees que es el hombre (o la mujer) perfecto(a) para ti – por… por salvarme la vida – seguía sonriéndole.

- ¿Miroku, es mi idea o esta muchacha quedo embobada al ver a Kiseki? – Susurró Shippo en un oído del monje.

- Creo que es una observación correcta Shippo… - Respondió éste, aunque no se percataron de que Higurashi también había oído el comentario.

- ¡Tengo una idea! Mi aldea esta muy cerca de este lugar ¡¿Por qué no van todos en forma de gratitud?! - Invitó con alegría.

- No lo se, llevamos prisa- dijo en hanyou sin muchos ánimos.

- ¡Por favor vengan conmigo! Al menos a descansar unas cuantas horas.

- No estaría nada mal tomar un descanso… - Comentó la exterminadora.

- ¡Si! Estoy muy cansada después de todo - chilló Shii.

- ¡Ah! Está bien, pero no mucho tiempo – accedió el hanyou.

- Muy bien, pero necesito a alguien que me ayude con los remos, me canse mucho después de la huida- dijo la chica, luego miro a Kiseki - ¿Qué tal si tu me ayudas? - Tomo con energía y alegría la mano del youkai y lo llevo hasta su canoa antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo. En ese momento Kagome se puso de pie con la intención de acompañarlos, pero ella la detuvo - ¡No, espera! Esta canoa es más pequeña y es solo para dos, creo que es mejor que todos ustedes se queden aquí y nosotros los guiamos – luego movió los remos para tomar distancia, a Kagome no le quedo más opción que sentarse en el mismo lugar.

Comenzó el viaje hasta la aldea, remaron contra la corriente, aunque sin mayores dificultades, el paso era lento, pero seguro, con una canoa tras otra procurando la debida distancia, mientras en la primera de estas la chica hacía un festín de preguntas con el fin de conocer más al que le parecía un encantador y guapo muchacho.

- Y dime ¿Cómo se llama uno de mis salvadores? - Preguntó sonriente.

- Inuyasha – respondió haciendo el trabajo de remar de pie.

- ¿Te llamas Inuyasha? No tienes cara de Inuyasha…

- ¿Que? ¡No, jamás podría llevar ese nombre!- hizo un gesto de repugnancia – Inuyasha es el de rojo.

- Entiendo, pero a mi me interesa saber el tuyo - insistió con determinación.

- ¿Mi nombre? - Dijo un tanto sorprendido.

- Sí – volvió a sonreír.

En ese momento Kiseki se percato de lo linda que era su sonrisa, a parte de ella misma, con su piel clara, tersa, ojos tronco, vivos e iluminados, cabellos castaños, largos y ondulado que caía con suavidad sobre sus hombros, sumado de un llamativo pinché que sostenía la mitad de su cabello por detrás, chica carismática, de piernas largas cubiertas por unos pantalones abultados (tipo Kikyou, pero no tan exagerado) junto a una polera sin mangas ajustada y femenina.

- ¿Y bien? - Insistió al verlo distraído observándola fijamente.

- Kiseki, mi nombre es Kiseki – dijo con firmeza demostrando el orgullo que sentía al llevar ese nombre.

- ¡Kiseki! Me gusta, ese si viene con tu rostro - volvió a sonreír, pero pronto se puso sería y pensativa, estuvo callada un momento para luego preguntarle decidida - ¿La chica de atrás es tu novia?  
>Kiseki dio un pequeño vistazo hacía la canoa vecina para luego devolver la mirada - ¿Quién? ¿Kagome?<p>

- ¿Kagome es la chica que viste extraño?

- Sí…

- Pues a ella me refiero.

- No… - Contestó desviando la mirada- no es mi novia…

- ¿Entonces no tienes novia?

Pensó un momento y luego respondió –…No.

- ¡Que bien! - No puedo contener la alegría así que se puso de pie, tomo la mano del muchacho y la sacudió de arriba a bajo – ¡Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aya! - No se le podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro. Kiseki estaba un poco sorprendido y pestañeaba extrañado ante el ánimo de la chica, pero pronto se lo tomo con humor y comenzó a sonreír.

- Al parecer hay bastante interacción allá adelante - murmuro Inuyasha. Kagome observo a otra dirección fingiendo no estar molesta.

- Pero que afortunado es Kiseki, la chica es muy bonita y debo decir que bastante proporcionada en sus curvas frontales ¡Un encanto femenino! Ya quisiera estar yo en su lugar, se ve que a la muchacha le agrado mucho Kiseki - comentó la pulga.

- Anciano Myoga es un pervertido - dijo Shippo cerca de él.

- Lo mismo digo – asintió Sango.

El resto del viaje los de la canoa trasera se pasaron observando a los de al frente, sobre todo a la animosa chica que no paraba de conversar con su acompañante.

- ¡Llegamos! – Dijo la chica bajando de la canoa ya encallada en la orilla del río – ¡Vamos! – La chica tomo de la mano al chico con la intención de tratar de apresurarlo.

- Pero… - Objecionó Kiseki tratando de quedarse en su posición para esperar a los que ya estaban a los dos metros de la orilla.

- No importa ya nos seguirán-insistió tirándolo con todas sus fuerzas logrando que éste comenzara a correr dificultoso detrás de ella - ¡Es por aquí! – grito la chica a los que se quedaban en el camino.

La aldea estaba completamente aún lado del caudal y no parecía que anduviera mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana (Recuerden que hace poco había salido el sol). Pero al ver a una señora saliendo de su cabaña, Aya se puso un poco nerviosa y se detuvo drásticamente causando que Kiseki chocara levemente contra ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

Luego miraron hacía atrás para ver que ellos se dirigían hasta ese lugar, Aya retrocedió rápidamente y los apresuro a llegar a su cabaña, una vez que estuvieron todos adentro, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, todos la miraron extrañados, o mejor dicho, confundidos.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? - Se escucho una leve voz, luego el niño autor salió a la luz a un lado de la pierna de su hermana, estaba temeroso de los nuevos personajes.

- Gimaru ellos son amigos míos, así que no les temas – le dijo con dulzura

- ¿Por qué nos ha traído a escondidas? - Preguntó el monje luego de que el niño saludara a los presentes.

- ¿A escondidas? No, deben haberse confundido – dijo en risa nerviosa.

- ¿Hermana, entonces te fue bien camino al lago?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque trajiste tres… - No alcanzo a concluir la oración ya que ella le tapo la boca.

- Pero de qué estas hablando Gimaru, sólo fui a dar un paseo de madrugada – dijo con risa nerviosa - ¡Ah! Pero que distraída soy, aún no le he dicho mi nombre - dijo cambiando de tema - me llamo Aya, mucho gusto – rió.

- Oye y por qué te seguía ese monstruo - preguntó el hanyou.

- ¡Ah! Si… es común, siempre sucede.

- ¡¿Aya te topaste con los voladores?! - Preguntó llorando el niño, mientras que a la chica le tardo varios minutos tranquilizarlo y convénselo de que fuese a jugar.

- ¿Esos demonios atacan con frecuencia la aldea? - Preguntó la exterminadora.

- Sí, desde que tengo memoria que convivimos con estos demonios, pero eran pacíficos, no teníamos problemas, hasta que cierto día todo cambio, comenzaron a atacarnos a nosotros y a las aldeas vecinas, uno por uno no era gran trabajo exterminarlos, pero… apareció uno de ellos totalmente diferente, mucho más grande y lleno de poder. Cuando nos atacó no pudimos hacer nada, mato a la cuarta parte de la aldea y en esa cuarta parte estaban incluidos mis padres… Desde ese momento nos atacan de vez en cuando para llevarse algunos aldeanos y comérselos aun conservando la vida, es terrible, realmente agradezco su ayuda en el lago… - Todos guardaron silencio ante esta triste declaración.

- ¡Aya! ¡Aya! ¡Aya! - Se escucharon unas voces femeninas llamándola desde fuera del lugar.

- Pero si son… ¿Pero cómo? ¡Esperen aquí! - Ordeno para luego salir con rapidez y toparse con tres de sus amigas - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - Preguntó.

- ¡Aya ya lo sabemos todo!

- ¡¿Cómo no nos dijiste nada?!

- ¿Sobre qué cosa? ¿De que hablan?

- ¡Cómo que de qué hablamos! ¡De los chicos que tienes guardados ahí dentro!

- ¿Chicos que chicos? Están soñando…- Risa nerviosa.

- No bromees, Aya tu hermano ya nos contó todo.

- ¡Que! – Se sorprendió – maldito enano que no pueda guardar un secreto - murmuró.

- ¡Entonces es cierto! - Gruño una de ellas.

- No se equivocan, él solo jugaba.

- ¡Ah no lo creo! - Comenzaron a avanzar hasta la entrada de la cabaña, pero Aya se interponía frente a ellas insistiendo que no había ningún muchacho en el lugar.

- Alto chicas, aquí no hay nadie - seguía diciendo con nerviosismo.

- ¡Si es así no tiene nada de malo que entremos!

- Es que esta todo desordenado, vuelvan cuando lo ordene… - Seguía nerviosa.

Fue en ese instante en que Inuyasha arto de tanta buchería abrió la cortina para saber exactamente lo que sucedía. Las jóvenes se quedaron mudas, mientras todas tenían la vista pegada en él y Aya se lamentaba de que el chico hubiera salido a la luz.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todas ustedes? – preguntó.

- ¡Es mió! - Chilló una de las chicas para abalanzarse contra el hanyou, el cual estuvo obligado a retroceder.

- ¡¿Pero que te sucede?!

Las otras jóvenes entraron en la cabaña con rapidez viendo a los otros dos muchachos restantes y de igual forma como la anterior chica se abalanzaron contra ellos.

- ¡Ey, alto! ¡Basta! - Grito Aya.

- Aya te perdonamos, ya estamos bien ¡Si que eres buena amiga por conseguirnos a estos hombres!

- ¡Qué dicen! ¡Yo no les he conseguido nada!

- Como sea, igualmente gracias. Estamos justos, somos tres – sonrieron.

- ¡Cómo que estamos justos! ¡¿No se les esta olvidando algo?!

- Creo que no ¿Qué se nos podría estar olvidando?

- ¡Yo! ¡Acabo de quedar sola!

- ¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que aprenderás lo que es el sacrificio por la amistad - dijeron con sonrisitas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Basta de este espectáculo, estoy dispuesta a compartir, pero uno es mió! – Sus amigas se miraron desafiantes, no estaban dispuestas a entregar a su hombre, sin embargo, al final fue Aya quien termino decidiendo.

- ¡Sukumi suéltalo! - Grito a la chica que tenía sujeto a Kiseki.

- ¡Qué! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

- ¡Por que escogiste al equivocado, yo lo vi mucho antes que tu!

- ¡Pues aprende a ser solidaria! ¡De ninguna manera me quedare solterona! – Gruño.

- ¡Te dije que lo soltaras! - Repitió tomando a Kiseki de un brazo para quitárselo.

- ¡Suéltalo tu mala amiga!

- ¡Tu eres la mala amiga aquí, no yo! – En ese momento Kiseki miro a Kagome en busca de auxilio y ésta se puso de pie.

- ¡Ya basta, ambas suéltenlo! Esto parece de circo…

- ¡Cállate y no te metas! – Gruñeron las chicas.

- ¡Pero qué! – La miko había comenzado a enfadarse.

- Creo que merezco dar mi opinión! – Dijo Kiseki.

- ¡Tu también te callas!- volvieron a ladrar.

- Tengo una idea, esto lo tiene que resolver la señora Mamoto – Comentó la chica que se encontraba con Miroku – ella decidirá quien de nosotras se quedara solterona.

- Cierto - asintieron todas.

Luego tomaron a los jóvenes y los expulsaron afuera de la cabaña, detrás de ellos venían las desconcertadas chicas (Kagome y Sango) más la pulga y el pequeño zorro.

- Alto señoritas, creo que antes deberían explicarnos la situación - comentaba el monje aunque no negaba ser feliz sintiéndose querido.

- ¡Miroku tiene razón, explíquense! - Gruño el hanyou.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! Debemos llegar con Mamoto antes de que alguien nos vea - dijo una de las chicas.

- También deberían explicar eso ¡¿Por qué nadie puede vernos?! ¡Qué sucede aquí! - Chillaba Kiseki.

- Eso no importa, solo hay que llegar a nuestro destino… - Dijo otra chica antes de que la paciencia de Kagome reventara igual que la de Sango.

- ¡Muy bien, ya basta! – Grito Kagome interponiéndose frente a ellas.

- ¡Ustedes están locas niñas, ya suéltenlos! – Dijo Sango.

- ¡Búsquense a los suyos, estos son nuestros! – Gruñeron las amigas de Aya.

- ¿Pero qué estupideces dicen? – Se preguntaba Kagome.

- ¡Niñas ya déjense de tonterías suéltenlos de una vez!

- ¡No los soltaremos, los defenderemos a como de lugar, ya lárguense! – Chillaron.

- ¡¿Pero que es lo que se han creído?! – Gruño Sango.

- Por favor dejen de gritar causaran que nos vean – apresuró Aya nerviosa.

- ¡Uy! ¡Estoy harta de que nos hagan callar, por qué no se callan ustedes! - Ladró Kagome.

- ¡Ustedes son unas desconocidas, lárguense! - Siguieron hablando las demás.

- ¡Las únicas desconocidas aquí son ustedes! – Respondió la miko.

- Por favor dejen los gritos - seguía diciendo Aya con toda la amabilidad posible.

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritaron todas las mujeres allí presentes.

En ese momento Miroku abrió la boca.

- ¿Quien es ella? – Preguntó.

Luego todos miraron hacía el frente para encontrarse con una muchacha de cabellos cortos mirándolos atentamente y totalmente muda. El grupo y la muchacha se quedaron mirando un buen rato en silencio, hasta que a la chica se le calló el tazón que traía en su mano para luego gritan a todo el pulmón que le fue posible.

- ¡Hombres! – Grito con gran energía y felicidad, pronto se asomó una multitud de cabezas femeninas y, una vez que comprobaron que lo que gritaron fue cierto, todas comenzaron a correr en dirección a las figuras masculinas recién llegadas. La avalancha era inevitable solo quedaba la esperanza de seguir vivo luego de ella. Sango y Kagome fueron expulsadas con gran dureza del lugar, la muchedumbre de mujeres era inmensa y acosaban con gran entusiasmos a los caballeros.

- ¡Pero qué es lo que pasa con estas mujeres! - Chilló Kagome.

- ¡Hemos caído en el pueblo celestial! - Decía contento Miroku.

- ¡Aléjense! – Gruño Aya causando que obedecieran su petición inmediatamente, formando un círculo alrededor de los jóvenes- que nadie se atreva siquiera a pensar en acercarse a este hombre - dijo apuntando a Kiseki- déjense de babosadas y recuperen la cordura, el resto ya tiene pareja - dijo mirando a Sango y a Kagome - ¡Les aseguro que se arrepentirán toda su vida si tocan a este chico! – Pronto la multitud comenzó a dispersarse desilusionada.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó el hanyou.

- Sucede que este pueblo esta maldito… - Respondió.

- ¡¿Maldito?! ¿Y por qué? - Preguntó Sango.

- En este pueblo nacen mayoritariamente mujeres, de hecho, que nazca un hombre es una bendición, el punto es que en este pueblo se cree que si una mujer pasa la edad de sus diecisiete años sin un marido estará maldita toda su vida quedando solterona.

- Eso explica la desesperación de esas mujeres - dijo Kiseki.

- Muy bonitas por lo demás- agregaron el monje y la pulga, Shippo y Sango los miraron con desagrado.

- ¡Es una tontería creer en esa estupidez! - Dijo el hanyou.

- Creo que si fueras mujer no dirías lo mismo, de hecho, la misma señora Mamoto se quedo solterona debido a ese hecho.

- Ella se quedo solterona por que dejo de buscar marido al creer que ya no podría encontrar, no por una supuesta maldición – insistió Inuyasha.

- Puede ser, pero no me arriesgare… jamás me quedaría solterona - objeto – de cualquier manera si no quieren ser acosados es mejor que no se separen de mi ¿No quieren desayunar? Vengan, acompáñenme yo los invito – sugirió, luego tomo de un brazo a Kiseki y comenzó el regreso a la cabaña.

- Qué fue todo lo que dijiste hace un rato… - Le pregunto el youkai.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Eso de que no se me acercaran ¿Por qué?

- Pensé que había sido clara, me gustas – sonrió y siguió como si nada, Kiseki quedo un poco confundido con su franqueza.

Llegando a la cabaña tomaron desayuno mientras conversaban en grupo, aunque Kagome estaba un tanto incomoda, ya que Aya parecía estar bastante más interesada en lo que decía Kiseki que en lo que decía el resto. Terminado el tiempo de comida decidieron ir hasta el centro de la aldea.

- Saben hoy hay una pequeña feria, quizás quieran ver algo para su viaje - comentó Aya y de esa manera partieron hasta ese lugar.

- Y dime ¿Eres la clase de persona que le agrada cuidar a su hermano o sólo lo haces porque tienes que hacerlo? – Le pregunto Kiseki mientras caminaban.

- ¡Te equivocas, Gimaru no es ninguna carga para mí! Todo lo contrario, es lo más importante que me queda en este mundo y la idea de perderlo me aterra, no podría estar en un lugar en el que él no existiera, es lo que más amo… - Guardaron silencio, Aya se veía triste.

- Siento la muerte de tus padres… - Dijo un momento después.

- Supongo que era lo que debía ocurrir, fue cosa del destino…

- Tal parece que nadie puede cambiar los planes del destino.

- Te equivocas, hay veces en que logran existir personas lo suficientemente fuertes de espíritu para guiar su propio destino, de manera que éste no este dominado ni escrito completamente en piedra, digamos que el destino también puede sorprenderse – sonrió apagadamente.

Tras esas palabras el muchacho recordó lo que había sucedido hace unas horas atrás, hace menos de un día exactamente. Sí, él debía estar muerto en ese momento, debía dejar ese mundo para ir a uno nuevo o para desaparecer, sin embargo, no lo hacía, estaba vivo y cómodamente hablando con esa muchacha llamada Aya, quizás el destino quiso que Kiseki estuviese muerto para no tener mayores sufrimientos o desgracias en el futuro de otras personas y de esa manera no interferir con sus propios destinos y metas a cumplir, ya que se supone que cada ser en el mundo nace para un fin y acto especifico, cada persona tiene una pequeña o gran misión en el mundo, pero ahora que el destino se había sorprendido al verse fallados sus planes ¿Qué nuevas cosas tendría descritas? De cualquier forma, lo más probable es que siguiera con el primer plan.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- ¿Que? - Pregunté distraído.

- Pregunte qué es lo que había ocurrido con tus padres – Kiseki guardo silencio - ¿Acaso no debí preguntar?

Es cierto, él nunca pensaba en sus padres, ni un mínimo de segundo era dedicados a ellos para pensarlos o al menos recordarlos, quizás era por la razón de que no podía recordarlos, no por qué no tuviera recuerdos de ellos, todo lo contrario, tenía en gran abundancia aunque no solía registrarlos ya que no los sentía como tales, como padres, ellos no eran sus padres a sus ojos, no lo eran, ellos solo eran los padres de otro sujeto.

- Jamás los tuve.

- Cómo es eso de no tener padres, todos tienen padres ¿Qué les ocurrió? - Preguntó.

La verdad era que su padre había fallecido cuando el solo era un niño y aunque su madre hubiera dejado este mudo mucho después decidió seguir con su primera afirmación. Kagome lo oyó. Fue el momento en el que se percato de que nunca antes le había preguntado al chico acerca de sus progenitores, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, por extraño que parezca, eso la había hecho sentir mal, se sintió un tanto egoísta por eso, sólo se preguntaba por otras cosas y jamás por si tenía familia o algo parecido ¿Tendría algún hermano vagando por el mundo?

El tema de los padres ya había pasado de largo, ahora se encontraba viendo artesanías y posibles cosas que puedas servirle en el viaje, pero más que comprar solo miraban al igual que todas las muchachas que se encontraban en el lugar, pero estas en vez de mirar la artesanía miraban otra artesanías para ellas las cuales eran "ellos".

- ¿Sango por qué estas molesta?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quien esta molesta? - Fingió irónicamente la mujer.

- Sango sé que estas molesta, ahora te pregunto la razón de ello- dijo el monje.

- ¿Por qué mejor no me deja de molestar y se va con sus admiradoras? - Gruño.

- ¿Admiradoras? - Luego pensó con suspiro - está celosa.

- Sí, con ellas, váyase con ellas - siguió diciendo mientras fingía observar lo en venta – váyase a buscar la esposa que tanto quiere aquí se ofrecen en bandeja.

- ¿Sango era eso lo que te preocupaba?

- A mi no me preocupaba nada.

- No seas tontita, tú eres la única.

- ¿Acaso ya se lo dijo a todas? De seguro más de alguna ya le propuso matrimonio con lo desesperadas que están.

- Eso no te lo negare, pero sí debo decir en mi favor que decidí ignorar aquellas peticiones con decisión, Sango, recuerda que todavía tengo la esperanza de que aceptes mi petición – sonrió mientras Sango se sonrojaba y seguía su camino sin contestar. El anciano y Shippo reían cómplices.

- ¡Hermana! - Gritaba Gimaru para lanzarse sobre sus cabellos y romper accidentalmente el pinché que lo sostenía.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me duele! - Fue todo lo que dijo.

- Lo siento ¡Cómprame un juguete por favor!

- Ayer te compre uno ¿Qué hiciste con el?

- Es de ayer, está viejo, tú dijiste que todo lo viejo debía botarse y comprar algo nuevo - rió.

- No quieras estafarme pequeño, aquello no estaba viejo y si lo perdiste te aguantas al mes próximo - de esa forma el niño se retira enfadado mientras su hermana recogía los trozos rotos de su pinché - oh no, se ha roto…

Kiseki observo lo triste que se había puesto la chica ante este hecho y en seguida giro su rostro al puesto de venta que se encontraba a su lado, vio algo y lo compro. Kagome e Inuyasha estaba a un lado de ellos.

- Sonríe, acabas de conseguir uno nuevo – le dijo Kiseki sonriente tomándole unos pocos cabellos para sujetarlos con el bonito pinché que acababa de comprar solo para ella, esto alegro mucho a la chica y de igual manera la hizo sonrojar como nunca antes - ya quedaste – dijo soltándola.

- Muchas gracias – le respondió la chica tímidamente, había sido la primera timidez que había tenido desde que lo conoció. Él le sonrió cómplice. Kagome lo vio detenidamente y decidió encaminarse a otro lugar, pero el hanyou la detuvo un poco más allá, aún estaban a la vista del youkai.

- ¡Kagome esperate! - La sostuvo

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Y me lo preguntas?

- Sí, te lo pregunto porque no sé que ocurre - respondió con firmeza.

- ¿Crees que no me he percatado de lo celosa que estás de ver a esa chica con Kiseki? - Le dijo con seriedad, Kagome quedo muda un momento, pero decidió hablar.

- No, yo no estoy celosa, es solo que… - Balbuceo.

- Estás celosa, y no tienes idea de cuanto me duele darme cuenta de eso.

Era cierto, estaba celosa y hasta que el hanyou se lo dijo no se había percatado, para ella sólo parecía estar molesta, sin embargo, el hanyou le había hecho abrir los ojos. No podía evitar sentirse así, a la desconocida le interesaba mucho el youkai y éste no parecía mostrar señales de indiferencia ante ella.

- Yo…

- Creo que ahora entiendo cómo te sentías cuando yo estaba con Kikyou. Lamento haberte causado ese daño…

- Inu…yasha…

- Kagome, de verdad quiero hacerte feliz, quiero estar contigo… Por favor dame otra oportunidad, yo sé que no te arrepentirías, por favor.

- Yo… - No tenía la menor idea de qué responderle, fue en ese instante en que Inuyasha se acercó lo suficiente para tratar de besarla, pero fue interrumpido, de otra manera lo hubiera logrado sin problemas, un pequeño bumerang de mano cruzó frente a sus rostros para luego llegar nuevamente hasta las manos de Kiseki.

- ¡Lo siento! Estaba practicando - dijo de manera cínica y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a los ojos del hanyou estaba claro que sólo lo había hecho para interrumpir su momento con la muchacha, por supuesto Kagome también se dio cuenta aun siendo que el chico había seguido conversando con su compañera y practicando con el bumerang en otras direcciones, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque lo cierto era que le molestaba ver tanto acercamiento entre el hanyou y la miko.

Un instante después se escucho un estruendo seguido de un sin fin de griteríos.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que vayamos a averiguarlo – dijo el monje para luego correr en dirección a los gritos y contra la muchedumbre que intentaba escapar.

- Pero si son… - Dijo la pulga.

- ¡El monstruo que vimos en la mañana! - Chilló Shippo.

- No Shippo, no es el mismo ese murió, estos son sus camaradas - dijo la exterminadora con seriedad.

- ¡Igualmente sigo aterrado!

- ¡Yo igual! ¡Ay mama, mejor me largo! - Dijo el cobarde.

- ¡Espera pulga cobarde, regresa! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¡Nos vemos amo Inuyasha! - Le grito retirándose en saltos.

- ¡Maldita pulga, siempre se marcha en el peor momento!

- ¡Inuyasha! - Chilló Kagome advirtiéndole de un ave (monstruo) que lo atacaba por detrás, gracias a esto Inuyasha logra saltar causando que el atacante se impactara fuertemente sin lograr su cometido.

- Hay que acabar con ellos antes de que sigan causando problemas - dijo el monje.

- ¡Pues vamos! - Dijo el hanyou.

De esa forma comenzaron a atacar uno por uno a los horripilantes demonios voladores que intentaban llevarse a los habitantes de la aldea. Las flechas se veían en el aire acompañadas de un bumerang y unos cuantos pergaminos, Inuyasha luchaba con su espada, mientras que el otro chico funcionaba a golpes y la chica rubia trataba de usar lo mejor posible su espada, pero la verdad era que tenía movimientos bastante torpes, aunque para su fortuna, la mayoría de las aves también lo eran y, en el caso de algunas más astutas el monje y la exterminadora no dudaban en prestarle su ayuda.

- ¡Gimaru! - Llamó Aya entre el caos, mirando a todas las direcciones posibles encontrándose con gente desesperada, los luchadores, el enemigo y llamas enardecedoras – ¡¿Gimaru dónde estas?!

- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- le pregunto Kiseki luego de haberla salvado de una posible muerte en garras de una ave endemoniada.

- No lo sé, no logro encontrarlo… - Dijo entre sollozos.

- Cálmate, te prometo que lo encontrare, no le pasara nada malo – le dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros, ella le asintió con la cabeza confiando plenamente en su palabra.

El número de aves comenzaba a disminuir por la razón de estar muertas o por el hecho de que cobardemente se retiraban, pero aún quedaban algunas que derrotar.

Kiseki buscaba a Gimaru entre los escombros, acababa de prometer que lo encontraría y eso es lo que haría, siguió buscando y un momento después se escucho un llanto entre la madera destruida, el youkai se dirigió hasta el punto en que más se oía ese lamento, levanto lo que estorbaba y encontró al niño sollozando y llamando a su hermana.

- Ey… - Dijo en tono dulce y comprensivo – no llores ya estoy aquí, no estas solo… - Trataba de calmarlo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? ¡Quiero a Aya! - Chillaba.

- Te llevare con ella, pero antes debes tranquilizarte, todo estará bien, ella está bien.

El chico siguió sollozando levemente, había comprendido que ya estaba seguro y no había nada que temer. Kiseki comenzó a sacarlo de los escombros y a levantar los que tenía encima de su delgada pierna, el chico gimió de dolor, su pierna estaba lastimada.

- Ya te la curaremos no llores más todo estará bien esas aves ya pronto se largaran - el jovencito asintió triste para luego abrasar a quien lo tenía en brazos, había llegado el tiempo de calma para el niño, pero aquello no duro lo suficiente, pronto fueron atacados y comenzó a chillar nuevamente sintiéndose inseguro.

El ave que los había encontrado era más grande que la que vieron en el río, paso velozmente por encima de ellos tratando de lastimarlos pero los reflejos del encargado fueron más rápidos logrando agacharse a tiempo, luego del fallido intento de matarlos esta abrió su largo pico, del cual salió un gran resplandor negro, el que se transformo en energía (energía circular = una esfera de energía.) y los ataco con gran potencia indefinidas veces causando que Kiseki tuviera que saltar en diversas direcciones para salvar sus vidas, cosa que se le fue tornando con mayor dificultad ya que cada vez la energía era enviada con mayor agilidad. Cayeron.

- ¡No quiero morir! - El infante lloraba a mares sin consolación.

- Cálmate todo estará bien.

- No, vamos a morir y voy a dejar a mi pobre hermana sola - seguí llorando, pero Kiseki logró recordar una conversación de hace momentos atrás.

- _Y dime ¿Eres la clase de persona que le agrada cuidar a su hermano o sólo lo haces porque tienes que hacerlo? – Le preguntó Kiseki mientras caminaban._

_- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Gimaru no es ninguna carga para mí! Todo lo contrario, es lo más importante que me queda en este mundo y la idea de perderlo me aterra por completo, no podría estar en un lugar en el que él no existiera, es lo que más amo… - Guardaron silencio, Aya se veía triste._

- ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te prometo que saldrás vivo de esta, pero tranquilízate! ¡Tranquilízate! - Había gran decisión en su mirada.

Se levantaron y el demonio tuvo de inmediato la intención de continuar sus ataques, cosa que claramente no fue posible, ya que el youkai luego de tranquilizar a su pequeño paquete dio un salto de modo que con la palma de su mano derecha le cubrió todo el rostro para luego quemarlo con las llamas de su palma. Luego de haber terminado esto volvió con el chico y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermana y los demás.

- ¡Hermana! - Chilló de felicidad cuando Kiseki lo puso en los brazos de ésta la cual le agradeció inmensamente que lo hubiera encontrado.

- ¡Ayúdenme! - Se escucho el aullido de un hombre que se sostenía de los escombros para que una de las aves no se lo llevara a la muerte segura. Inuyasha y el recién llegado fueron en el auxilio logrando ahuyentar al endemoniado crimen de la naturaleza.

- ¡Gimaru! - Aya gritaba ya que un ave la había empujado causando que soltara al pequeño y lo tomara el enemigo.

- ¡Hermana!

- ¡Malditas aves! - Gruño Kiseki.

- ¡Se están llevando a las personas! - Grito Shippo que veía como otras aves tomaban a algunos humanos.

Kagome lanzo una flecha hasta el ave que tenía prisionero a Gimaru, ésta le dio, pero otra de los enemigo agarro en el aire al pequeño reo.

- ¡Lo atraparon! - Dijo Kagome

- ¡Sigámoslos van hacía el bosque! (había un camino, no pasaron entre los árboles)

- ¡Hay que recuperar al resto de las personas! - Dijo la exterminadora que lanzaba el bumerang dando en el punto indicado liberando a los pobres prisioneros. De esa manera todos comenzaron a correr entre el bosque tras los fugitivos. Lograron ayudar a todos los que estaban siendo secuestrados, pero por cosas del destino el único que faltaba era el hermano de Aya.

El camino comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más ancho, ya que se acercaban hasta un gran precipicio y debían recuperar al niño antes de que cruzaran esa parte ya que abajo, muy abajo, estaba el río tormentoso (en esa parte era tormentoso, al menos eso se lograba escuchar ya que el río ni siquiera se lograba ver bien por la gran altura) y seguido de eso a un lado del río comenzaba nuevamente el bosque (pero repito, muy abajo). Hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ellos comenzaron a huir hasta su guarida alejándose del pedazo de tierra donde estaban.

- ¡Gimaru!

- ¡Hermana!

- ¡Rápido Sango utiliza a Kirara! - La llamo Kiseki.

- No puedo, cuando tu no estuviste la hirieron y si va hasta ese lugar es probable que no pueda regresar - lamento con el dolor de su alma que Kirara estuviera mal en los brazos de Shippo.

- ¡Gimaru! - Aya lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que sabía el cruel destino de su hermano.

- ¿Qué acaso no podemos hacer nada? - Dijo la miko.

- Maldición - gruño el hanyou.

- No hemos nacido con alas como ellos, no puedo creer que ese pobre niño tenga este destino, este acantilado es demasiado grande para arriesgarse - comentó el monje.

La respiración de Kiseki había comenzado a agitarse ante la impotencia, no porque no se pudiera hacer nada, sino porque se podía, pero el precio era alto para él, no quería, pero quería, Aya lloraba con todas sus fuerzas y la impotencia se volvía más fuerte.

- _¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te prometo que saldrás vivo de esta, pero tranquilízate! ¡Tranquilízate! - Había gran decisión en su mirada._

Maldijo su maldita manía de prometer tantas cosas, pero había hecho una promesa y eso valía más que el oro para él, respiro hondo sabiendo que algún día se arrepentiría de esa decisión. Se saco su chaquetín y la polera dejando al descubierto la gran marca de dragón que tenía en su espalda.

- ¿Qué haces? - Le preguntó Kagome, éste volteo la cabeza hasta donde estaba ella y la miro un tanto nervioso, pero seguro.

- Te prometo volver - ahí estaba nuevamente esa maldita palabra, pero no podía evitar decirla era la única forma que tenía para que ella no se preocupase demasiado. Kagome comprendió que algo peligroso tenía planeado. (What I've done - Linkin Park).

La miro por última vez, miro hacia el acantilado, tomo distancia, y comenzó a correr con velocidad hacía él. Al momento que paso a un lado de la miko esta comprendió la "supuesta" locura que tenía pensado hacer y comenzó a correr detrás de él sin lograr alcanzarlo. Kiseki se lanzo de un salto al abismo mientras Kagome seguía corriendo para tratar de detenerlo.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló luego de verlo saltar, siguió corriendo hasta que en la punta del precipicio se detuvo con brusquedad se tapo la cara con el brazo derecho ya que una gran ráfaga de viento subió con rapidez, miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta que aquello no había sido una ráfaga de viento sino Kiseki.

- ¡Pero que demonios! - Fue todo lo que dijo el hanyou. Kagome se quedo muda.

El tatuaje en la espalda de Kiseki se había borrado y en su lugar ahora existían dos grandes alas que cubrían toda su espalda y más.

- Son… alas ¡Kiseki tiene alas! - Chilló la exterminadora mientras Shii tenía una leve sonrisa torcida.

- Son las alas de un Dragón - dijo el monje igualmente asombrado, en ese momento todas las miradas se posaron en el muchacho, el cual ahora se dirigía con la mayor velocidad que le era posible (la cual no era poca) hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Gimaru. Había pasado tanto tiempo de que no las utilizaba que costaba un poco acostumbrase a ellas, pero pronto lo logro. Llego hasta el ave monstruosa que tenía a Gimaru golpeándola y lanzándole llamas de sus manos, esto causo que soltara al niño y se diera a la fuga, a Kiseki solo le importo el bien estar del pequeño no darle su merecido al youkai. De esa manera lo agarro en el aire para llevarlo de vuelta donde Aya, el niño le agradecía con un gran abraso y un gracias. Por fin llegaron a tierra firme donde Aya corrió a recibir a su querido hermano.

- ¡Gimaru!

- ¡Aya! - Se abrasaron.

- Vaya sorpresa nos has dado Kiseki - Dijo el monje.

- ¿Lo aprendiste recientemente? - Le preguntó Sango.

- No.

- ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que podías hacer eso? - Preguntó un poco sería la miko, el chico la miro un poco avergonzado para luego agachar la mirada, ella comprendió ese gesto ya sabía que significaba cada uno de sus movimientos, todo le indicaba que él no le respondería y que era caso perdido seguir insistiendo por lo que no lo hizo.

- ¡Gracias! - Aya lo había abrasado con el mejor de sus abrazos - gracias por devolverme a mi hermano.

- Descuida, fue una promesa que le hice a él – sonrió y lo miro - para que sepas que las promesas se cumplen - él asintió con entusiasmo.

- Muy bien ¿Por qué no mejor regresamos? - Dijo el monje.

- Esperen - detuvo Kiseki cuando todos se dirigían hasta la aldea- si quieren vayan ustedes, yo me quedare unos minutos.

- Podemos esperarte - dijo Kagome un poco apagada.

- Está bien - la miro fijamente - sólo tardare unos minutos – luego se dio la vuelta y corrió nuevamente hasta el precipicio saltando y volando hasta bajo de él.

Comenzó a bajar con velocidad para tocar el agua con sus dedos a mediada que volaba, tomo nuevamente altura y continuo volando hasta una dirección totalmente desconocida para el, solo quería volar, quería disfrutar de aquello, si ya había sacado sus alas para salvar al niño ¿Por qué no disfrutarlas un momento? Eso hacía, las disfrutaba, disfrutaba el viento rozando sus mejillas y cabellos, disfrutaba del viento contra él, ver todo desde lo alto, disfrutaba volar, disfrutaba de esos cortos minutos que pronto se acabarían, tendría que volver a guardar ese valioso tesoro para no volver a sacarlo nunca más si fuese posible, tendría que ocultar su tesoro y lo odiaba, odiaba tener la manera de volar y no poder utilizarla. Habían dos cosas que Kiseki amaba y disfrutaba desde siempre, utilizar sus alas para volar y jugar con fuego, literalmente, pero ambas cosas se le estaban prohibidas por él mismo, era eso o algo aún peor, prefería quedarse sin las dos cosas que más disfrutaba en el mundo. Era terrible, no por el hecho de aguantar, sino por el hecho de pensar cuando sería el día que explotaría y no podría aguantar extender sus alas y soltar llamas de todo su cuerpo por simple diversión (no con el propósito de matar) Luego recordó el sin fin de cosas que podía hacer con una pequeña flama en sus dedos, era extraño, pero cierto, el fuego le apasionaba aun más que volar, el fuego era su vida, el fuego era lo que la tenía encendida. Desde el fondo de su corazón agradecía el viaje que estaba realizando junto a Kagome, ya que era obligado a usar lo que no podía y, sin embargo, amaba, ese era su gran secreto.  
>Disfruto un momento más de las alturas tomando mayor velocidad que antes, si iba a disfrutarlo lo haría al máximo, no pudo evitar dar un gran aullido de felicidad seguido de una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Era tiempo de volver y la sonrisa se borro completamente. Guardo sus alas y en el momento que estas se introdujeron en su interior, la marca del gran dragón volvió a aparecer. Volvió a colocarse sus vestimentas y marcharon todos de regreso a la aldea. El vació lo embargo nuevamente.<p>

.-

**Capitulo 67****: La boda.  
><strong>

El regreso a la aldea fue sumamente silencioso por lo que quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los aldeanos recibirlos con suma alegría siendo que hace pocos momentos su tan querida aldea estaba siendo atacada.

- ¡Ahí están! - Chilló una mujer, luego de aquel aviso toda la multitud salto a recibirlos.

- ¡¿Pero que les pasa a todos ustedes, no se han dado cuenta de que acaban de sufrir un ataque de las aves monstruo?! - Preguntó con exaltación el hanyou.

- Eso no importa - dijo otro aldeano - gracias a ustedes esas aves no se han llevado a nadie ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!

- ¡¿Celebrar?! - Se extraño el zorro.

- ¡Se lo merecen!

- ¡Esta noche haremos una gran fiesta para ustedes! - Dijo otro aldeano con alegría.

Y así fue, aquella noche los aldeanos prepararon una celebración en la mejor casa del lugar únicamente para sus héroes, acudieron todos los aldeanos y la celebración se notaba llena de alegría a pesar de los destrozos ocurridos aquel tormentoso y eufórico día.

Miroku, Sango y Shii se divertían bailando un poco con los aldeanos mientras que Shippo y el hanyou comían exasperados como si no lo hubieran hecho desde hace ya varios días, devorando todo lo que caía frente a ellos y fuera comestible. Kagome estaba asombrada de este hecho mientras notaba la ausencia del youkai.

- ¿Dónde está Kiseki? - Preguntó Kagome, Inuyasha no la oyó, estaba demasiado ocupado en su tarea, pero para su suerte el pequeño Shippo que estaba a su lado decidió contestar.

- Lo vi caminar hacía el camino al acantilado - le respondió con la boca repleta de alimentos e introduciendo más en ella como si no tuviera limite alguno.

Kagome decidió abandonar el lugar y dirigirse hasta donde había indicado Shippo.

Efectivamente, Kiseki, se encontraba en el acantilado en el cual hace unas cuantas horas había mostrado algo viejo para él, pero nuevo para los espectadores. Tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito horizonte ayudándose a recordar cuales eran las razones por las cuales había dejado atrás aquello que tanto añoraba para así no arrepentirse de su tan dura, pero cierta decisión. Trataba de recordar su pasado para no caer en el arrepentimiento, para no perder la batalla que desde su comienzo sabía que no había forma de encontrarle un triunfo. No pudo evitar que el miedo se apoderara de él, aquel miedo que estaba oculto en lo mas profundo de sus entrañas y que no se alejaría de él en ningún momento, deseaba que ese miedo se le olvidara como solía ocurrir en algunos momentos, pero luego retiro por completo esa idea, ya que sabía que cuando lo olvidaba, al momento de regresar el miedo incrementaba en un pestañear. Rogaba al cielo que el día que tanto temía nunca llegara, pero bien sabía que todo era inútil y nada podría ahuyentar aquel oscuro acontecimiento que tarde o temprano llegaría y, que lamentablemente estaba más cerca de lo segundo. El temor se lo estaba devorando en vida.

- Kiseki… - Una voz agradable le llego al oído, no necesitaba voltearse para saber a quien pertenecía ese dulce aliento, sin embargo, igualmente lo hizo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó. Kagome estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, casi apoyada en un árbol que anunciaba como tantos otros la entrada del bosque a un lado del camino.

- Shippo dijo que te había visto venir acá, vine a ver cómo estabas… - Le habló suave.

- Estoy bien ¿Por qué debería estar mal? - Dijo de manera seca.

- Tu tono no suena bien.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi tono? - Dijo de igual forma que la vez anterior.

- Está seco - Kiseki no le dio importancia y sólo continuó la conversación.

- ¿Vienes a darme otro de tus discursos? - Le preguntó de mal humor recordando lo que había ocurrido esa tarde.

- No - no le daba importancia al mal humor del muchacho - te noto descontento ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No te respondí ya?

- Yo te lo vuelvo a preguntar - le respondió en voz rotunda, Kiseki se vio sorprendido, era la primera vez que no le respondía con una zarpada de caprichos y en vez de eso usaba la misma técnica que él usaba para dejar en jaque a las persona, había sido derrotado por sus propias armas.

- ¡No me pasa nada! - Chilló enfadado.

- No me mientas - le comunicó en seriedad.

- ¡¿Quien rayos te está mintiendo?! - Gruño.

- ¿Quien más esta aquí aparte de ti? - Había vuelto a ponerlo en jaque, sólo que esta vez había agregado el mate - te vi - continuó diciéndole - vi claramente que cuando me respondías fingías mirarme cuando en realidad mirabas al árbol que está a mis espaldas, clara evidencia, siempre lo haces cuando me mientes.

El chico entro en un breve estado de shock, nunca nadie en su vida se había dado cuenta del método tan eficaz que utilizaba para mentir sin ser descubierto, Kagome había sido la primera, y, si nos adelantamos en el tiempo hasta el fin de los días de aquel youkai, la única. No sabía qué responderle ahora que había sido descubierto, sólo pensaba ¿Cómo decir que no lo conocía?

Kiseki se le acerco.

- Kagome - la miro fijo - ¿Por qué siempre dices que no me conoces? - Tenía aquella gran duda que necesitaba resolver.

- Porque es la verdad - le respondió - no conozco nada de ti.

- Eso no es cierto - negó con la cabeza - tu sí me conoces… lamentablemente.

- Claro que es cierto, no sé nada de tu pasado, vives ocultando cosas, vives con tus secretos… por ejemplo lo de hoy… no puedo conocerte si no sé nada de tu pasado, no puedo conocerte si no me cuentas nada - trató de explicarle.

- ¡Que estupideces estás diciendo! – Gruño. Kagome se asustó un poco con su extraña actitud - conocer a una persona no significa saber al pie de la letra su pasado o saber sus mayores secretos ¡¿De dónde sacas tantas sandeces?! ¿Crees que si no me conocieras hubieras sabido que te estaba mintiendo o que hoy en la tarde lo mejor era no preguntarme más del asunto porque era obvio que si no te respondí de un principio era porque no podrías sacarme ni una sola palabra del asunto? Si eso no es conocerme, entonces… ¡¿Qué mierda es?!

- Yo… - No sabía qué contestar.

- ¿Tú qué? Por favor niñita, ya es hora de que despiertes y salgas de tu burbujita de cristal ¡No toda la humanidad va a confiar en ti sólo porque seas una buena persona! ¡El mundo está lleno de oscuridad y secretos y ya es hora de que lo aprendas! ¡Despierta y deja de soñar! Aprende que el mundo no es un paraíso maravilloso ¡El mundo es una cagada y deberías tenerlo claro! - Le grito.

- ¡Basta de maldecir al mundo Kiseki! - Lo reprendió como un niño, aunque aun así él no hizo caso.

- ¡¿Que no puedo decir lo que pienso?!

- ¡En este caso no! Tienes rabia y te estás desquitando con lo primero que se te ocurrió ¡La humanidad! ¡Basta de esos berrinches de desquite que te dan cuando tienes un problema! - Kiseki estaba mudo, lo había hecho nuevamente, la mujer se había dado cuenta de una mala manía que nadie más sabía.

- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Ves que sí me conoces?!

Ahora era ella la muda, se percato que estaba en lo cierto, sabía cuando debía hablarle, sabía sus malas manías y se había dado cuenta de cómo mentía, sí lo conocía, se alegró y pronto tomo seguridad con ella misma. Luego le vino una idea a la mente.

- ¿Y eso te molesta…?

- ¡Para nada! - Le grito en tono sarcástico.

- Te molesta… - Afirmó deprimida.

- Ya te lo he explicado, muchas veces te he dicho por qué me molesta.

- Aún no te entiendo - replicó.

- Cuando pienso en la situación, odio saber que hay alguien en el mundo que me conoce tanto como para saber mis pensamientos, para saber lo que hay dentro de mi, me siento perseguido, incomodo, no me gusta la idea de que alguien me conozca tanto, pero… - suavizo su voz y su mirada.

- ¿Pero qué?

- Pero cuando pienso que esa persona eres tú… Siento algo que no debería ser… En vez de enfurecerme y ponerme como un loco, siento que la idea me agrada, que hasta me hace feliz, y, me enfurezco por sentirme bien… - Kagome guardo silencio, sabía que por más que le insistiera lo contrario nada lo sacaría de su idea - ¿Qué me has hecho? - Habló el youkai en un triste susurro. Palabras que no dejaron de sorprender a la chica.

El silencio reino entre los dos, no sabían qué más poder decirse, no había qué decirse. Kiseki comenzó a acercársele con timidez poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica para acariciarlo, pronto estaban ambas manos en el rostro de ella. Kiseki parecía diferente, eso fue lo que Kagome sintió, el muro imaginario que siempre ponía entre él y ella se había esfumado por completo, en ese lugar sólo estaban ellos. Kagome volvió a ver aquellos ojos plateados del youkai, aquellos que a veces creía que sólo eran una ilusión, aquellos ojos repletos de ternura y sentimientos que él tanto se empecinaba en ocultar al mundo, por un momento le pareció inimaginable que aquel hombre fuese el mismo que generalmente se encontraba lanzándole toda clase de insultos.

El chico se le acercaba con lentitud, ella lo notó, pero no pudo detenerlo por más que creyó que era lo correcto, más bien no quiso hacerlo. El chico la seguía observando tiernamente hasta el momento en que topo sus labios con los de ella, la cual no tardo en corresponderle. Aquel beso fue diferente a cualquier otro que se hubiesen dado en el pasado, no había sido rápido como aquel que le había dado el chico para sorprenderla y salvarla de un mal espíritu o el que ella le había dado por la alegría de verlo con vida, tampoco había sido un beso conformista como el que le había dado él para que dejase sus lagrimas atrás o aquel beso lleno de ira que le había dado al confesarle lo que él creía un sentimiento no deseado, era uno que tomaba su tiempo, que se dejaba sentir, lleno de sentimientos, de ternura, amor… Era algo que Kagome jamás pensó que se podía expresar a través de un beso, por un momento se sintió en las nubes, sin embargo, como todo, nada es para siempre, Kiseki se separo de un momento a otro, estaba nervioso no paraba de mover sus brazos hacía su cabeza, la miro apenado, un "lo siento" salió de sus labios para luego caminar hacía atrás, sentarse cruzando las rodillas y mirar nuevamente a la oscura distancia.

Kagome no sabía si marcharse o continuar a su lado, la verdad era que también había quedado nerviosa luego de lo sucedido, pero aun así no comprendía por qué Kiseki se empecinaba en alejarse y pedir disculpas por mostrar sus sentimientos, era como si creyese que en este mundo todos pueden sentir menos él. La miko se decidió finalmente, dio unos pasos, se sentó a un lado de él para luego apoyar su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo y finalmente tomar una de sus manos con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, él no parecía haberse molestado, no hizo nada.

- ¿No me dirás lo que te pasa? – Luego de las palabras de Kagome el silencio volvió a tomar protagonismo y tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo antes de que lograra romperse. Kagome se veía resignada, estaba segura de que nada le diría, hasta que sintió que apretaba su mano temblando, Kiseki temblaba.

- Tengo miedo… - Confesó.

- ¿Me dirás la razón?

- No puedo… - Volvieron a guardar silencio para minutos después decidir que era hora de regresar.

La celebración de los aldeanos aún continuaba y Shippo e Inuyasha seguían con su ritual de alimentación. Kagome se encontraba pensativa, no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras de Kiseki "Tengo miedo" ¿Pero a qué? ¿Qué podía asustar tanto a Kiseki? El youkai se había encaminado hasta el otro lado de la habitación y en el trayecto logró oír una conversación de aldeanas de mucho interés para solucionar el problema de las aves, decidió sentarse, estaba arrepentido, para él había sido un gran error lo que había ocurrido hace un rato atrás con la miko, tenía que solucionarlo.

- Hola - lo saludo Gimaru sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Hola…

- ¿Estás aburrido?

- Un poco…

- Entonces te tengo la idea perfecta para que te diviertas – señalo a su hermana que estaba sentada en el otro rincón - ¿Por qué no la sacas a bailar? Todos bailan - sonrió.

- Es la mejor idea que he escuchando en mucho tiempo - correspondió la sonrisa para luego dirigirse hasta Aya- ¿Qué hace una señorita bonita tan sola y sin pareja?- Aya le sonrió un poco avergonzada - ¿Quieres bailar?

Aya se paro de inmediato y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía - por supuesto - respondió para luego encaminarlo hasta el lugar donde se encontraban más personajes danzando.

Kagome vio esto, pero no le tomo mayor importancia hasta el momento en que en el transcurso del baile Aya comenzó a acercarse más al youkai y éste no parecía tener la menor intención de alejarla, era obvio, coqueteaban. Siguió tratando de ignorarlos, pero se le hacía difícil, Aya se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones. Hasta que consiguió lo que quería ¡Aya estaba besando a Kiseki en la pista de baile! En primer punto el chico se vio sorprendido, pero pronto recordó lo ocurrido con Kagome, la solución le había llegado en bandeja ¿Qué mejor manera de solucionar lo que había pasado con la miko que desilusionándola totalmente? Era cruel, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor, debía alejarse de la miko costara lo que costara. Kiseki estaba correspondiendo el beso que le dio Aya y sabía muy bien que estaban frente a Kagome. No hubo persona en la habitación que no hubiese visto lo ocurrido entre el youkai y la chica, sólo una cosa pudo separar a los tortolos.

- ¡Habrá matrimonio! - Festejaron los aldeanos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Se estremeció el youkai.

- ¿Cuando será la celebración? - Preguntó una mujer.

- ¡Nunca! - Chilló Kiseki.

- Esto es un error - dijo Aya al ver el nerviosismo del chico.

- ¿Cómo que un error?

- Creo que la pareja necesita privacidad para pensar lo ocurrido - dijo alegremente un hombre que pronto junto a otros estaba empujando a los jóvenes hasta una habitación vacía para que conversaran. Salieron unos 5 minutos después contentos y tomados de la mano.

- ¡Nos casaremos! - Chilló Aya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se escucho un gran júbilo en los habitantes de la aldea.

- ¿Cuando será la boda? - Preguntó una mujer.

- ¡Mañana! - Afirmó Kiseki dándole un abraso a su prometida. Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Pues hay más que celebrar! - Exclamó un aldeano. Kagome no aguanto más y salió del lugar.

Kagome corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de ese sitio, llegó hasta un árbol a un lado del río en el cual se sujeto para reposar, respirar hondo y llorar. Tenía rabia, estaba ardiendo en la ira, no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos y menos lo que habían oído sus oídos. A Kiseki le había importado un carajo lo vivido anteriormente, sólo hace menos de una hora atrás la había besado a ella y ahora estaba besando a Aya, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, era lo único que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos.

- No tienes idea de lo que me duele verte así por él - Kagome se volteó a mismo tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas. Era Inuyasha, una de las personas que menos deseo ver en ese instante, recuerdos invadieron su mente.

- No tengo ganas de discutir contigo Inuyasha.

- Claro, pero siempre tienes ganas de discutir con él ¿No?

- Inuyasha de verdad no quiero oír tus estupideces ¡Vete! - Le grito mientras el hanyou se sorprendía de sus palabras – ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!

- Tu eres la que me esta hablando… - Le respondió en ironía.

- ¡Vete Inuyasha! ¡Vete!

- No pienso irme de un lugar totalmente publico - estaba enfadado y ahora Kagome había comenzado a empujarlo y a golpearlo en el pecho

- ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Déjame en paz, vete! ¡Cállate! ¡Te aborrezco! ¡Te aborrezco! - Le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba, Inuyasha se había enfadado al escuchar eso, la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas y la movió con fiereza.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡¿Me oyes?!

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! - Seguía chillando.

- ¡Escúchame bien! - La volvió a mover, Kagome seguía como loca, pero se tranquilizo al ver el semblante severo del hanyou - ¡No vuelvas a decirlo, no te atrevas a decirme que me aborreces sólo por celos a ese cretino! - Dijo refiriéndose a Kiseki - ¿Entendiste? - Kagome no respondió, estaba anonadada, el la volvió a mover - ¡¿Entiendes?! – Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¡Bien! - la soltó y se marcho.

Kagome entendió que se había equivocado, se había equivocando enormemente, se había dejado llevar por la ira y la rabia y el que tuvo que pagar el precio fue el pobre hanyou. Decidió ir por él. Comenzó a tomar el mismo recorrido que había tomado Inuyasha hasta que lo encontró caminando a unos cuantos metros de la celebración. (Rakuen - Do as infinity/ 4ª pelicula)

- Inuyasha… - Lo llamó desde atrás.

- ¿Que quieres ahora? - Le respondió malhumorado para luego voltearse a verla.

- Lo siento, no quise tratarte así.

- Como si todo se solucionara con un simple lo siento… - Le contestó con sequedad ante su declaración.

- Pero de verdad lo siento Inuyasha - comenzó a acercarse.

- ¿Y crees que porque tu dices un sincero lo siento yo debo perdonarte? - El hanyou se mostró herido.

- Pues… - No encontraba qué poder decirle.

- ¡Pues nada! ¡Que tú lo sientas no significa que yo haya dejado de sentirme como me siento! No sabes la rabia que me dio ¡La pena! - Había comenzado a gritarle - ¡Con tu lo siento no se me puede quitar la impotencia que estoy sintiendo al ver que me trataste de la peor forma posible sólo porque estabas celosa de ese imbécil!

- Inuyasha…

- ¡Inuyasha nada! ¡Puedes decir mil lo siento y yo puedo decir aceptarlos, pero eso será nada más que una fachada porque aunque te diga que te perdono yo sé que no es así! ¡Porque el daño que me hiciste no se pasara con eso aunque diga que si! Aunque quiera olvidarlo no pasara… - Finalizo con tristeza.

Kagome guardo silencio por unos momentos - Te entiendo…

- No creo que algo así se pueda entender Kagome.

- Yo sí te entiendo…

- ¡No, no entiendes y nunca entenderás! Tu sólo esperas ser perdonada y luego olvidarte de todo.

- ¡No, eso no es así! - Kagome comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Sí, sí es así! ¡A ti no interesa lo que acabo de decirte, no te interesa si me sigue doliendo o no! ¡No te interesa!

- ¡Cierra la boca Inuyasha porque no sabes de lo que hablas!

- ¡¿Volvemos a empezar?! ¡¿Vas a volver a decir que me aborreces?!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡A ti no te interesa lo que sienta o no sienta, te doy igual!

- ¡Cierra la boca Inuyasha!

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Vas a volver a insultarme sólo por ese tipo?!

- ¡No te insulte por él!

- ¡Mentirosa! - Dijo en su peculiar tono – ¡La única razón por la que me trataste de esa manera fue por que tenías rabia de Kiseki!

- ¡No, no fue sólo por eso! - Kagome seguía llorando.

- ¡¿Ah sí?! - Dijo con ironía – entonces si según tú no fue sólo por eso, dime ¿Por qué más fue?

- Dejemos esto hasta aquí ¿Si? - Kagome se estaba marchando, pero Inuyasha la sujeta de un brazo.

- ¡No, tu no te vas hasta solucionar esto! - Gruñó.

- ¡Inuyasha suéltame!

- ¡No hasta que me digas lo que tienes que decirme!

- ¡Inuyasha basta!

- ¡Dime cual es la otra razón!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Dímelo! ¡Se valiente y dímelo Kagome!

- ¡Porque recordé lo que tú me hiciste! - Chilló y lloró liberándose un gran peso de encima. Inuyasha volvió a enmudecer, lo había olvidado - es cierto que te trate mal porque tenía rabia por lo que hizo Kiseki, pero cuando te vi también recordé lo que sucedió hace tiempo atrás y toda la rabia que pensé que se había pasado volvió de un solo golpe, por eso me descargue contigo, por eso te dije eso, fue como si hubiese revivido en el mismo momento en que me dijiste esas cosas, el odio estaba fresco - Inuyasha escuchaba con atención, al menos tenía que darle el derecho a desahogarse por totalidad finalmente - por eso dije que te entendía. Sé que ya me has dicho muchas veces que lo sientes y seguir insistiendo en aquello sería como arrastrarse, pero… no puedo perdonarte Inuyasha… - El llanto aumento – te juro que lo he intentado, muchas veces, juro que lo he hecho, pero no puedo… No puedo Inuyasha… Porque yo te quería tanto, tanto… Que creo que aquello me dolió el doble de lo que me debió haber dolido… Y aunque tu me pidas el más sincero perdón, no puedo perdonarte porque el dolor sigue ahí, porque la tristeza sigue y aunque quiera quitarla y olvidar no puedo, no puedo Inuyasha, no puedo - Kagome siguió llorando e Inuyasha había tomado la iniciativa de abrasarla para calmarla, al fin había logrado sacar toda la tristeza que tenía dentro, al fin lo había encarado y le había dicho en verdad lo que sentía.

- No sé que debería decirte… - Comentó el hanyou a misma vez que le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella continuaba llorando con la cabeza oculta en su pecho - pero no me gusta verte así… Retrocedería mil veces en el tiempo para que no volvieras a sufrir… Pero no puedo…

Kagome sintió algo en su interior, un extraño sentimiento que pronto comprendió, aquella noche Kagome finalmente había logrado perdonar a Inuyasha.

Kiseki observaba al hanyou y a la miko desde la casa de la celebración, estaba triste, pero no podía arrepentirse de lo había hecho, además, ella ya parecía haberlo olvidado, nada le sacaba de la cabeza que aquello era lo mejor para todos, aunque no estuviera tan seguro de que fuese lo mejor para él mismo.

La noche había terminado y la mañana comenzaba temprano. Kagome se despertó debido a la multitud que se sentía afuera de la cabaña, decidió ponerse de pie, Sango y los demás (menos los hombres) decidieron imitarla. El resplandeciente sol molesto por un momento los ojos de Kagome, la cual llevo sus manos a sus ojos para poder protegerse de la luz, cuando creyó que finalmente se habían adaptado a la mañana decidió quitarlos. Lo primero que diviso fue a Kiseki y a Aya charlando a un lado de un árbol, ella parecía preocupada mientras que él le daba un tierno beso en la frente para tranquilizarla, Kagome lo recordó, ese día se casaba Kiseki.

- ¿Kagome estás bien? - Le preguntó Shippo al notar que ésta observaba fijamente a la feliz pareja.

- Sí Shippo, no te preocupes, estoy bien… - Luego camino con los demás hasta el lugar donde hacían los preparativos.

El resto del día estuvo totalmente ausente, estaba ida, ayudaba a decorar con rosas y otras flores el lugar donde se casarían los jóvenes novios y mientras hacía esto parecía muerta en vida, estaba pensativa, mil pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza a misma vez, todo lo ocurrido el día anterior había alterado gravemente sus emociones, había sido demasiado por un día. Comenzó a pensar en sus sentimientos ¿Qué era lo que había en ellos? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. Por un lado estaba Inuyasha, aquel hanyou que se había topado en el árbol sagrado y que ella había decidido desvanecer su conjuro para salvarse, aquel chico que amaba a otra de su mismo rostro, aquel de quien se enamoro sin percatarse y el que de igual manera se enamoro de ella, pero tenía miedo de decirlo al no saber cuales eran realmente sus sentimientos, aquel con quien perdió toda inocencia, fue enormemente feliz para luego sufrir de una manera alocada, aquel que luego le pidió perdón y se dio cuenta que era ella con quien realmente quería estar, porque era cierto, no cabía duda de que en ese último aspecto Inuyasha era totalmente sincero, él la amaba de verdad haya hecho lo que haya hecho. Y por otro lado estaba Kiseki, el chico que en primer instante comenzó engañándola diciéndole un nombre que definitivamente no era el suyo, el chico que dijo detestarla desde un principió, el sarcástico chico que siempre tenía algo que decirte sea bueno o malo y que no dudaba ningún segundo en ser completamente sincero, pero que a misma vez de una forma peculiar que él tenía dejarte totalmente confundido, el chico que lloraba en las noches y días de lluvia ante el recuerdo de una mujer muerta y enterrada hace doscientos años atrás, el chico que prefería tomar su siesta de todos los días antes de decirte que le agradas, el chico de los secretos sin respuesta, el chico que decía amarla sin poder hacerlo, el chico del silencio eterno…

(Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol)

Dudo, qué había ocurrido con ella, hace unos meses atrás sus pensamientos eran únicamente para el hanyou, pero en el transcurso de los días, horas, minutos, segundos que paso con el youkai todo cambió, poco a poco él entro en su corazón, era cierto que ella no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, pero también era cierto que cuando estaba con Kiseki el recuerdo de Inuyasha solía desaparecer con frecuencia. Dudo del amor. Recordó a Inuyasha y a Kikyou ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Inuyasha dejo de amarla? ¿Por su presencia? ¿Qué acaso ocurriría lo mismo con ella y él se olvidaría? Comenzó a recordar toda la historia de Inuyasha y la miko, trató de negarlo, pero era cierto, Naraku tenía razón, por más duro que suene y por más repulsivo que fuese ese ser, él tenía razón. En realidad hace 51 años él no había hecho nada, sólo había adaptado la forma de cada cual y los ataco, bien, eso fue grave, pero… si ellos realmente se amaban como decían hacerlo Inuyasha jamás hubiera ido por la perla buscando venganza y Kikyou no hubiese decidido sellarlo por toda la eternidad en la misma señal de venganza, si realmente se amaban no se habrían hecho daño el uno con el otro, quizás se querían, y mucho, pero no era verdadero amor. Entonces entendió. Las personas que llegan a sentir el verdadero amor, las almas gemelas, aquellas escasas de encontrar, aquellas que se comparan con la aguja en el pajar, aquellas personas que por más cosas que sucedan no dejaran de amar al otro, no se harán daño, no dejaran de pensarlo, de recordarlo, aquellas son las únicas que saben realmente el dolor y la felicidad de amar. Entonces recordó… Kiseki. Habían pasado alrededor de doscientos años y él aún no olvidaba a Saiyo, aun lloraba cada vez que veía al cielo llorar, aun pensaba en ella cada vez antes de dormir, aun se volvía loco cada vez que el tema se trataba de ella. Entonces dudo… Si eso era así ¿Era verdadero lo que él decía sentir por Kagome? Muchas veces le había dicho que la amaba y Kagome no había dudado de su palabra hasta ese momento ¿De verdad Kiseki la amaba? ¿O era lo que él creía sentir? Las dudas la apuñalaron enormemente y por más que lo pensaba su mente siempre recaía en lo segundo. La única forma de resolverlo era con Kiseki.

El chico había comenzado a comer una manzana mientras estaba a un lado de la bajada al rio junto a la compañía de un árbol.

- Kiseki… - La voz de Kagome lo llamó. Por supuesto él ya creía saber lo que venía, de seguro comenzarían a discutir, ya que ella lo reprendería por lo ocurrido el día anterior, comenzó a prepararse mentalmente, pero se había equivocado, ella no estaba ahí por eso.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Si tú te casas qué va a pasar con Saiyo? - Habló de una manera suave.

Finalmente le quedo claro, la opción era la segunda, Kiseki solo creía amarla. Tan sólo al escuchar la palabra Saiyo su cuerpo se estremeció tanto que la manzana se escapo de sus dedos y salió rodando a los pies de Kagome, había quedado sorprendido, realmente no se esperó aquello. Kagome al entenderlo todo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

- ¡Oye espera! - La llamo Kiseki, pero no la siguió y ella no se detuvo, volvió a recoger la manzana la observo detenidamente y la arrojo con rabia - Ella esta muerta Kagome… - Susurró.

Kagome volvió a sus quehaceres, no le había sorprendido tanto la verdad, la presentía, tampoco le dolió a fondo, no estaba enamorada de Kiseki, pero aun así algo le ocurría con él, estaba triste… Levanto la vista y pudo ver a Inuyasha ayudando a Sango con algunas decoraciones, lo miro detenidamente, sonrió hasta que obligo a su mente a convencerse, Kiseki solo era una distracción en su vida, él tenía a su verdadero amor y por desgracias de la vida la había perdido de una forma que ella no sabía. Kagome lo sintió, por más daño que él le hubiese hecho… seguía enamorada, seguía ciega por Inuyasha.

La boda estaba a punto de realizarse y el novio estaba de pie frente al hombre que lo casaría en unos pocos minutos, la multitud los rodeaba y parecía muy emocionada por el acontecimiento, Kagome se encontraba parada a un lado de Inuyasha.

- Ya está lista… - Le dijo una muchacha a la organizadora de la celebración la cual estaba al lado de Kiseki.

- ¡No! - Chilló Kiseki alarmado, toda la multitud lo quedo observando perpleja.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - Preguntó la señora.

- No, no… - Negó nervioso - sólo que no se preocupe, que se tome su tiempo, yo puedo esperar… - Sonrió con cinismo.

- Pero ya está lista… - Insistió la muchacha.

- Dile que se tome su tiempo - sonrió nervioso.

- Pero es que ya… - No alcanzo a concluir.

- Que se tome SU TIEMPO - recalcó con una mirada amenazante de "hazlo de una vez"

- Se lo diré… - La asustada chica salió lo más rápido que pudo (La boda era al aire libre).

- ¿Seguro de que está todo bien? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Volvió a repetir con la misma falsa sonrisa.

- Tranquilo - dijo la mujer apretándole las mejillas a misma vez que se reía - no te pongas nervioso que ya viene la novia.

- ¿Y… Aviso a las otras aldeas de la boda?

- ¡Por su puesto! Como si toda la gente que está aquí fuera solo de esta aldea – sonrió - sólo tranquilízate…

Pero la verdad era que no estaba para nada tranquilo, todo el tiempo estaba con una falsa sonrisa, tan nervioso que no podía dejar sus manos tranquilas, las paseaba de un lado a otro por su cabello y cara. De pronto, comenzó a ver de reojo hacía atrás, la dirección donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

- ¡Pss! - Comenzó a llamarlo – ¡Pss! ¡Pss! – Insistía pero Inuyasha lo miraba extrañado comenzando a ver a otras direcciones para ver a quién se refería. Kiseki decidió retroceder disimuladamente – ¡A ti te llamo idiota! - Le susurró enfadado.

- ¡Quien demonios te crees para decirme así! - Inuyasha había subido la voz y algunas miradas se desviaron a su dirección, hasta que Kiseki con un gesto le dijo que era mejor bajar el volumen - ¡¿Qué quieres?! - La conversación comenzó en susurros, pero Kagome podía oírlos discutir.

- Que me ayudes ¡No me quiero casar!

- ¿Yo ayudarte a ti? - Dijo con ironía.

- ¡Sí! Tengo que atrasar esto.

- No te ayudare, tú te metiste en esto y tú te sales solo - respondió sin darle importancia a las suplicas del youkai.

- Desgraciado - susurró parta otra dirección mal humorado, luego volvió a hablarle al hanyou - ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡Cómo que qué cosa!

- ¡Ah, eso! Sí… - Respondió sin darle importancia.

- ¡¿Y entonces qué demonios haces aquí?! - Dijo en un susurró grave mientras seguía sonriendo a la multitud despreocupada.

- Cállate, ya le dije a Miroku, él se iba a encargar con los demás de avisar.

- ¿Y cómo?

- No lo sé.

- ¡Cómo que no lo sabes!

- ¡No lo sé! Dijo algo de que mandaría una señal - Kiseki llevo una mano a su rostro pasándosela por toda la cara (de ojos hacía abajo) – ¿Qué? - Preguntó sin importancia ante su rostro.

- ¡Eres un imbécil ni siquiera sabes cual será la maldita señal!

- ¡Deja de llamarme imbécil, idiota! - Le reprochó.

- ¿Pues qué quieres? Si eso eres.

- ¡No dirás lo mismo cuando te de una paliza! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¿Tú? ¿Una paliza a mí? Eso quiero verlo - se burló.

- ¡No te preocupes porque lo veras!

Un rayo eléctrico salía de las frentes de cada uno, luego las manos de ambos muchachos se centraron en la ropa que estaba en el pecho del otro para comenzar a zamarréalo y darse golpetazos en el rostro y, todo esto lo hacían increíblemente, en silencio, aunque claro eso no fue suficiente ya que la vista de todos estaban en el novio que para más remate se encontraba discutiendo con Inuyasha, los ojos de todas las personas quedaron fijos en ellos. Sólo se detuvieron hasta escuchar la voz de la aldeana organizadora.

- ¿Sucede algo? - La pareja de jóvenes se quedo perpleja con las manos de cada uno en la ropa del pecho del otro observándose a ellos mismos y a la multitud con nerviosismo. Cuando se dieron cuenta en el lio en que estaban metidos sonrieron falsamente, dejaron su rudeza de lado y ambos comenzaron a arreglar la ropa del otro.

- No, nada… - Respondió nervioso Kiseki mientras soltaba a Inuyasha. El hanyou había encontrado la manera perfecta para vengarse de él.

- Sólo le decía a mi amigo que se tranquilizara porque en unas pocas horas más será un hombre felizmente casado - sonrió a misma vez que le daba una doble palmadita a la mejilla de Kiseki, el cual se estaba aguantado la rabia por el comentario del hanyou - ¿Cierto amigo? - La palabra amigo la decía con cierto tono molesto.

Kiseki dio una sonrisa ladeada de "te odio" – cierto amigo - respondió dándole unas dolorosas palmadas en la espalda. Por suerte aquello calmo a los presentes que siguieron con sus vidas.

- ¡Muy bien! ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? - Se integro Kagome a la conversación en susurros.

- ¿Cuando apareciste? - Comentó Inuyasha desprevenido.

- ¿Estabas aquí? - Preguntó Kiseki en el mismo tono.

- ¡Por supuesto que estaba aquí! – Gruñó - ¿Qué es eso de que no te quieres casar? - Se refirió a Kiseki.

- ¡Eso! No me quiero casar - cometó queriendo decir que era obvio.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos aceptaste casarte?!

- Porque es parte del plan - respondió.

- Plan estúpido, pero puede funcionar - comentó Inuyasha.

- Funcionará - afirmó Kiseki.

- Debe funcionar - hanyou

- Lo hará - Kiseki.

- De seguro - hanyou.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Ya comprendí que funcionara, pero ¿Cual es el famoso plan?

- Mira… Lo que sucede, es que ayer en la fiesta escuche una conversación de unas aldeanas, las cuales hablaban sobre la primera aparición de esa gran ave monstruo, que fue en una gran celebración por el nacimiento de unos cuatrillizos.

- Es obvia la razón de su aparición - comentó Inuyasha.

- Típica - comentó Kiseki.

- Tan predecible.

- Tan fácil de comprender.

- Tan simple.

- Tan común.

- Tan normal.

- ¡No tengo idea de que están hablando! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver que la primera aparición de la gran ave monstruo haya sido en una celebración de cuatrillizos?!

- ¡El numero de victimas Kagome! - Respondió Inuyasha.

- ¡Obviamente mientras más victimas es mucho mejor!

- ¡Por más que pienso no le encuentro la asociación con tu matrimonio Kiseki!

- ¡La celebración, Kagome! En este lugar hay más gente de lo normal, son victimas perfectas - le respondió el novio.

- ¡Kiseki eres un cruel! - Se molesto Kagome.

- ¿Cruel? ¿Y por qué demonios soy cruel?

- ¡Porque le romperás el corazón a Aya!

- ¿Y por qué demonios le rompería el corazón? - Comentó el hanyou confundido.

- ¡Cómo que por qué! ¡Se supone que se casaría con Kiseki!

- Tú lo dijiste "se supone" – concluyó Kiseki.

- ¡Por eso! ¡Le romperás el corazón!

- Es estúpido decir que se le romperá el corazón si ella ya lo sabe - comentó el hanyou.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué, estás sorda? - Volvió a decir.

- Esperen un momento, cómo es eso de que ya lo sabe ¿Lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cuando lo supo? - Preguntó de manera alterada.

- Sí lo sabe. Yo se lo dije. Lo supo ayer antes de anunciar que nos casábamos cuando nos metieron a la habitación, se me ocurrió la idea, se la dije - contestó Kiseki respondiendo cada una de sus preguntas.

- ¿Y la idea le pareció bien?

- Ni modo que este haciendo este fraude de la boda si le pareció mal - comentó entre risas el hanyou.

- Es verdad ¿Qué estúpida pregunta fue esa?

- Estúpida, bastante estúpida.

- Fuera de caso.

- Tonta.

- Sin sentido.

- ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

- ¡No! ¡No me he golpeado nada! - Gruñó - ¿Están seguros de que sí está de acuerdo con todo?

-¡Te dicen que si! Es más cuando le conté la idea le pareció genial y en seguida quiso apoyarme - le contestó el youkai cansado de dar tantas explicaciones.

- No puedo creer que haya estado de acuerdo… - Comentó la miko.

- ¡Te digo que sí lo está! Estoy cansado de tener que repetírtelo todo el tiempo - dio pausa para mirarla de reojo - ¿Estas segura de que no te golpeaste en la cabeza el día de hoy?

- Estás haciendo preguntas bastante entupidas.

- Sí, de seguro se golpeó en la cabeza.

- Eso debe ser.

- Es lo más seguro.

- Se le debió quebrar la mente.

- Hacerse trizas.

- Destrozo total.

- Quizás se le murió.

- Yo creo que ya estaba muerto - comentaban los chicos entre risas sin darse cuenta que hacían sincronización perfecta de palabras.

- ¡Basta de sus indirectas! ¡Ya entendí lo que trataban de decirme! - Dio un largo suspiro - ¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos?

- Nada - respondieron a misma vez.

- ¿Seguro que están bien? - Volvió a preguntar dudosa.

- Yo estoy bien - dijo el hanyou.

- Perfectamente.

- No podría estar mejor.

- De maravilla.

- Fenomenal.

- Fantástico.

- Sin quejas.

- No hay dilema.

- ¡Basta! - Susurró gravemente – ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

- ¿Qué cosa? - A misma vez.

- ¡Eso! – Respiró profundo y decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Cuando le dijiste a Inuyasha lo del plan?

- Se lo dije esta mañana.

- Esta mañana.

- Antes de que pudiera arruinarlo.

- Antes de que "tú" pudieras arruinarlo.

- Al despertar.

- Antes de todo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Lo hicieron de nuevo! ¿Qué sucede con ustedes? ¡Se supone que se odian! - Tanto Kiseki como Inuyasha pusieron mala cara al mirar al otro, y rayos comienzan a salir de sus frentes.

- Yo lo odio - Habla Kiseki.

- Lo aborrezco.

- No lo soporto.

- No lo aguanto.

- No lo tolero.

- Me repugna.

- Te odio.

- Te odio.

- Muy bien, realmente no tengo idea de que les habrá sucedido el día de hoy, pero debemos seguir con esto.

- Cierto - afirma Inuyasha.

- Muy cierto.

- Exacto.

- Verdadero.

- Real.

- Indiscutible.

- Positivo.

- Efectivo.

- Autentico.

- ¡Basta! ¡Me cansaron!

Puede que ellos no se dieran cuenta, pero Kagome tenía razón, Inuyasha y Kiseki estaban extrañamente sincronizados en lo que hablaban, era como si el otro apoyase con cada palabra lo que decía el otro sin tener ningún rose o quiebre en sus ideas, por un momento Kagome no entendió por qué aquella situación le recordó a un programa de televisión, el cual se trataba de dos mejores amigos que vivían metiéndose en problemas para que luego el otro lo ayudara burlándose de él o entre risas para finalmente rescatarlo por milagro, Kagome no comprendió la situación sólo hasta cuando algunas horas después el monje Miroku se la explico, aunque hubiera preferido no haberla comprendido nunca.

- ¡Aquí viene la novia! - Se escuchó el chillido de la multitud, inmediatamente después, todos los nervios del youkai regresaron.

- ¡Maldita sea tienes que ayudarme! - Le susurró fuerte al hanyou.

- Es tu lio, no el mió.

- ¡Por favor! - Suplicó.

- Lo siento - le respondió burlesco mientras la multitud se lo llevaba junto a la novia - esto quiero verlo - sonrió finalmente.

- ¿No vas a ayudarlo?

- No - realmente disfrutaba de ese momento. Kagome volvió a recordar el programa de televisión.

- Estamos aquí para… - La ceremonia había comenzado.

- ¿Por qué no te atrasaste más? - Susurraba el novio nervioso.

- No pude, me obligaron a apresurarme - respondió Aya de igual manera.

- Tenemos que atrasar esto…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que haremos eso?

- … A esta joven pareja… - Continuaba hablando el hombre que próximamente se daría la tarea de casarlos.

Kiseki pensaba apresuradamente - ¡Desmáyate!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Desmáyate! - Susurró con gravedad.

- No quiero desmayarme.

- Tienes que hacerlo.

- No lo voy a hacer.

- ¡Por favor! Es lo único que se me ocurre.

- Entonces desmáyate tú, yo no pienso hacerlo.

- Vamos, si no es tan difícil…

- No, de ninguna manera, si estás tan desesperado hazlo tú - susurró enfadada.

- …. Kiseki… - Dijo la voz del hombre frente a ellos.

En ese momento le entro la desesperación, Aya no quería desmayarse y era obvio que Inuyasha ni pensaba en ayudarlo. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía casarse sería el peor error de su existencia, viviría infeliz por toda la eternidad, no era uno de esos hombres que le gusta estar encadenado por el resto de sus días, la libertad era su preferencia principal. No le quedo más opción, tuvo que hacer lo que nunca jamás pensaría hacer, sólo rogaba al cielo que el día de mañana nadie lo recordara, ni siquiera él. Tuvo que fingir un desmayo. Kiseki cayo al suelo en un segundo, la multitud se volvió loca y Aya se sentía fatal, jamás creyó que de verdad lo haría, se había arrepentido, comenzando a pensar que ella debía ser la que estuviera en el suelo y no el pobre youkai. La novia sólo reaccionó después de un rato para agacharse y fingir estar preocupada por su futuro marido, una multitud sorprendente rodeo a los novios mientras que Inuyasha no paraba de reír a carcajadas a un lado de Kagome.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - Preguntó la chica desconcertada de la situación.

- ¡De él! - Continuaba riendo sin poder respirar - no puedo creer que haya estado tan desesperado como para fingir un desmayo - Inuyasha definitivamente estaba mal, no podía parar de reír aunque trató, aquella escena del youkai en el suelo le parecía demasiado de broma. Kagome nuevamente recordó el programa de televisión.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Kagome al ver una luz resplandeciente a lo lejos, sólo aquello tuvo el poder necesario para que Inuyasha por fin dejara su risa como parte del pasado.

- ¡Debe ser la señal! - Chilló con seriedad, pero fue tan fuerte aquel grito que el "desmayado" logró oírlo, por lo que se puso de pie al instante dejando a la multitud perpleja, y, lo hizo aún más al comenzar a marcharse.

- ¡Pero niño qué haces si estás por casarte!

- ¡Que la novia les explique! - Grito corriendo para alcanzar al hanyou y a la miko dejando a la pobre Aya con en encargo de dar las enormes explicaciones.

Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome como lo solía hacer en tiempos pasado, mientras que Kiseki corría a un lado de ellos, iban por el camino al precipicio hasta que en la ruta se toparon con las aves monstruo que salieron repentinamente del bosque para atacarlos. Pronto se vieron puñetazos y flecha por los aires.

- ¡¿Dónde están Sango y los demás?! - Preguntó Kagome mientras los dos chicos seguían dando puñetazos.

- ¡Deben estar más adelante! - Respondió Inuyasha.

- ¡Los alcanzare! - Informo la miko para luego comenzar a correr en dirección al precipicio sin recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior en ese lugar.

Kagome corrió incluso cuando ya vio a lo lejos a sus compañeros luchando con una gran ave, no cabía duda, aquella era la gigantesca ave monstruo de la cual todos los aldeanos hablaban con un odio en sus ojos por las perdidas que significo su existencia. De pronto, la gran ave comenzó a emprender el vuelo nuevamente y antes de darse cuenta sus camaradas les advertían que tuvieran cuidado ya que aquel demonio iba en su dirección. En un segundo su enemiga la sostuvo de los hombros y la paseó en contra de su voluntad por el cielo, lugar del cual podía ver a sus compañeros corriendo detrás de ella para poder ayudarla.

- ¡Son sólo gusanos! - Decía Inuyasha dando un último golpe a una no tan poderosa ave.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Kiseki al verla volar en compañía de la abominable criatura.

- ¡Infeliz! - Chilló Inuyasha para luego comenzar a correr como Kiseki y los otros detrás del ave que iba en dirección directa a la aldea donde en esos momentos se encontraba una enorme cantidad de multitud.

Finalmente la gran ave llego a la aldea donde toda la población se desespero con enormidad, recordaban sus ataques anteriores y no tenían ninguna intensión de revivirlos. Inuyasha dio un salto para darle una patada al lomo de la criatura, lo que causo el efecto que él esperaba, el cual era que soltase a la joven miko, la cual fue agarrada a tiempo por la fiel tigresa Kirara.

- ¿Kagome estás bien? - Preguntó Sango de inmediato para luego volver a la firme superficie.

Inuyasha saco la Tessaiga para comenzar sus feroces ataques que por des fortunio no dieron resultado alguno, al igual que los de Kiseki y los de los demás. Por un momento Miroku estuvo incitado a usar su kazaana, pero se percato a tiempo que la criatura despedía una energía maligna peligrosa para él.

- ¡Que haremos, esto no se muere con nada! - Chilló Shippo.

- Cálmate Shippo, de seguro ya encontraremos una solución - alentó Shii.

Shii tenía razón, Kiseki e Inuyasha habían encontrado una solución, se miraron firmemente a los ojos por unos segundos y ya supieron lo que pensaba el otro, el momento de acabar con esa criatura había llegado, sin cruzar ni una palabra ambos saltaron en forma zic zac (con varios metros de distancia, tenían su propio camino) Inuyasha a la derecha y Kiseki a la izquierda, lo efectuaron lo más rápido que pudieron para confundir a la bestia, finalmente dieron el ultimo (el ataque lo dieron en forma de triangulo, acercándose al demonio) salto en el aire para cruzarse entre si, la gran ave no sabía para que dirección observar, no se sabía de donde vendría el ataque, pensó que se efectuaría en ese preciso momento pero se equivoco, los jóvenes volvieron a tomar impulso a cruzarse y justamente en el momento en que se alejaron por unos centímetros atacaron a misma vez con la mayor fuerza posible en esa posición. Había sido un ataque perfecto, la criatura quedo totalmente destruida y a vez que sucedió esto una joya de color negro se libero, Kiseki fue el primero en alcanzarla.

- No puedo creerlo… - Susurró Kagome.

- ¡Fue un ataque perfecto! - Festejaba Shippo, Sango y Shii.

- ¿Por qué se ve tan acomplejada señorita Kagome? - Preguntó Miroku.

- No entiendo cómo pudieron hacerlo, fue un ataque perfecto, totalmente coordinado ¡¿Cómo lo hicieron si no se dijeron ni una sola palabra?!

- ¿Señorita acaso no se ha dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

- De esos dos - dijo observando a los dos chicos que discutían por quien seria el propietario de la joya negra - señorita Kagome, la verdad es que esos dos son amigos, o al menos deberían serlo, en verdad ellos se confabulan perfectamente y la verdad es que lo he meditado mucho y me doy cuenta de que la única razón por la cual ellos no se soportan, en vez de ser los mejores amigos que definitivamente deberían ser, es por su existencia.

- ¿Mi existencia? - Dijo igualmente observando a los jóvenes que no dejaban de discutir.

- No quiero hacerla sentir mal ni nada de eso, pero es cierto, si no fuera por usted, esos dos cabezotas serían los mejores camaradas, y creo que en lo más profundo esos dos lo saben mejor que nadie.

Kagome por fin pudo comprender el hecho por el cual recordaba el programa de televisión cuando los observaba a ellos, la razón era que ellos mismos eran exactamente como los personajes, exactamente iguales, recordó lo que había pasado en el pasado y justamente en ese día con el juego de palabras que no se dieron cuenta que efectuaron, se sintió culpable de ser la razón por la cual esos dos secretos mejores amigos no se llegaron a conocer como debiesen. Era sú culpa…

**Continuara...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**..-**

**Capitulo 68:**** Dudas.**

Luego del ataque de la gran ave monstruo y el increíble ataque combinado de Kiseki e Inuyasha, el grupo no sabía quien se quedaría con la joya, lo que ocasiono una serie de conflictos entre el hanyou y el youkai, pero luego de mucho meditarlo decidieron que debían continuar viajando hasta el próximo pueblo juntos y en el camino decidirían de alguna manera quien conservaría la tan ansiada joya. Fue de esa manera que se despidieron de Aya y de los agradecidos aldeanos (aunque no tan agradecidos, ya que la boda inquirió muchos gastos) para introducirse nuevamente al bosque y continuar con su trayectoria. Claro que en el viaje las peleas insignificantes por cualquier razón entre Kiseki e Inuyasha era cosa de cada segundo y tenían más que agotados a sus acompañantes. Sin embargo, pronto todo se congelo con risas maléficas en el ambiente.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! - Chillaron todos exceptuando a Shii quien sabía perfectamente de dónde provenían las risas. Sonrió para sus adentros y fingió estar asustada.

La respuesta no tarda, de la copa de los árboles salió un ya conocido enemigo.

- ¡Ts'Ai-Ho! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- Comienza el juego sssssffff (ruido de serpiente) - dice en un movimiento de su legua a misma vez que extendía sus dedos de los cuales volvían a salir largas y gigantescas serpientes como la ultima vez que se encontraron.

Comenzó a luchar, pero su verdadero objetivo era atrapar a Kiseki, el cual se vio envuelto por uno de sus dedos trasformado, el que pareció tomar impulso decidiendo lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de ese lugar.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome, que prontamente fue protegida por los brazos del hanyou el cual se percato a tiempo de que Ts'Ai-Ho pretendía hacer lo mismo que hizo con Kiseki, los envió a ambos lejos del lugar en un solo intento. Continuó luchando con el resto.

.-

Mientras tanto Kiseki logra suavizar su caída (milagrosamente cae de pie luego de una serie de piruetas en el aire) se pregunta la razón de por qué esa tonta serpiente (como él pensaba) había hecho algo así, la respuesta le llego rápidamente cuando oyó un ruido de rama quebrada detrás de él.

- Kiseki… - Fue llamado en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quien provenía aquella voz, pero de igual forma lo hizo, necesitaba comprobarlo.

- S...Sa...Saiyo… - Pronunció confundido al verla ahí.

- Cuanto tiempo… Kiseki…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – No lo comprendía, estaba de la misma manera que la había visto la ultima vez, pero aquella vez fue una excepción, le habían permitido visitarlo, ahora no sabía cómo podía estar ahí y además con un cuerpo de carne y huesos - tú estás…

- Muerta… Lo sé… Pero quería verte ¡Necesitaba verte Kiseki! - Se hecho a llorar para prontamente abalanzarse contra él y abrasarlo.

La vista de Kiseki bajo y se oculto en su flequillo - era demasiado bueno para ser cierto… - concluyó para prontamente atravesarle el estomago con una de sus manos. Ella se alejó confundida.

- Ki...Kiseki… Por qué…

- ¡Eres estúpido si crees que no conozco a Saiyo! – Gruñó - …Pero no te culpo… Tú no eres conocedor de lo que ocurrió para saber que ella jamás vendría a mi por algo así ¡Muéstrate T'eih-Kuai! - Volvió a rugir.

- Vaya... Jamás creí que me descubrirías tan pronto, Kiseki… O debo decir… - Decía mientras se regresaba a su verdadera forma, un hombre alto con armadura roja en su pecho y hombros, sus ojos poseían esa misma tenida y su cabello era de un color azabache que le llegaba hasta la mitad del cuello.

- ¡Cierra el pico! - Lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

- ¡Oh! Al parecer Hsiang-Ku tenía toda la razón al decir que tenías a tu verdadero ser totalmente olvidado… lastima… iba a usar a Saiyo para hacerte recapacitar, pero veo que aún así es imposible… temo que tendrá que ser por las malas - sonrió.

Nuevamente había comenzado una batalla.

.-

Mientras que en otro lado del bosque Inuyasha y Kagome habían aterrizado sanos y salvos, pero al igual que Kiseki una sorpresa les esperaba a ambos.

- Ha pasado tiempo... - Dijo una voz tras ellos.

- ¿Quien eres tu? ¡Nunca te he visto en mi vida! - Le grito Inuyasha al verlo.

- ¿Crees que los hombres de arena se hacen solos niño? - Dijo el sujeto mientras hacía recordar aquel día en que un hombre de arena trato de destruir el pozo por donde debía regresar Kagome- me presento – dio una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo cordial - mi nombre es Ts'Ao Kuo-Chiu, lo ultimo que verán en su existencia… - Ataca.

.-

Kiseki seguía su lucha contra el hombre camaleón, estaba muy reñida, pero Kiseki sabía perfectamente que aquel sujeto no se estaba tomando para nada en serió aquella lucha. Aunque llego el momento en que T'eih-Kuai decidió que era hora de marcharse, saco algo de su bolsillo junto sus manos e invoco un conjuro, pronto Kiseki se vio envuelto por pegajosas telarañas… estaba atrapado.

- Lo siento, debo dejarte para ir con aquella muchacha que tanto te llama la atención.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocar a Kagome!

- No te encuentras en la mejor posición para protestar - se marcha dejando a un enfurecido youkai atrapado.

.-

Mientras, seguía realizándose una arenosa batalla entre la nueva amenaza e Inuyasha, la cual fue detenida por la aparición de "Kiseki".

- ¡Kiseki! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han atacado?

- No Kagome, estoy bien – sonrió – sólo debemos acabar con este tipo que apareció.

- ¡Consíguete tu propio contrincante baboso! - Chilló Inuyasha sin dejar de luchar.

- … Como quieras… - Respondió sin mayor alegato – ¿Tu estás bien Kagome? - Sonrió. Ante esa respuesta la miko sintió que algo no andaba bien.

- Kiseki…

- ¿Dime? - Kagome quedo sorprendida, lo había mirado fijamente a los ojos, sabía que algo andaba mal, era la apariencia de Kiseki, eso estaba claro, sus ojos seguían siendo idénticos, pero Kagome lo sabía, aquel no era su respectivo brillo, esos ojos no la miraban como él solía hacerlo, no eran sus ojos ¡Él no era Kiseki! Decidió ponerlo a prueba.

- Kiseki ¿Dónde quedo la pulsera que te di?

- ¡Ah! Eso… Bueno es que la perdí en la caída… Lo siento… - Estaba claro, no era él. Kagome tomo distancia y lo apunto con su arco.

- ¡¿Dónde está Kiseki?!

- Pero que estás diciendo boba, si soy yo…

- ¡Jamás le he dado una pulsera a Kiseki! ¡¿Por qué has dicho que la perdiste?! - Argumentó.

- Vaya… De verdad que ha sido un mal día, nada me ha salido bien… No importa — suspiró para luego volver a su forma original.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha para luego correr en su defensa. Kagome lanzo la flecha, pero su enemigo la esquivo para luego tener que encontrar a la furiosa Tessaiga. La lucha recomenzó, pero esta vez eran dos contra uno, Kagome trataba de ayudarlo, sin embargo, sus flechas no lograban tocarlos. Fue cuando finalmente T'eih-Kuai mando una señal a Kuo-Chiu para que aprisionara a Inuyasha, éste lo hizo de inmediato haciendo que la tierra que estaba debajo de el comenzara a tragárselo hasta la mitad del cuerpo, no pudo escapar y el camaleón se dispuso a lo que venía hacer.

- Bueno... Ya que al fin las interrupciones cesaron ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo nuestro? - Sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué le han hecho a Kiseki? ¿Por qué insisten en atacarlo cada vez que aparecen? - Kagome preguntaba esto mientras los apuntaba con otra de sus flechas.

- Vamos... No me hagas perder el tiempo y baja eso que no sacaras nada - dijo desairado mientras trajinaba en sus ropas en busca de algo.

- ¡Responde lo que te he preguntado!

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él? - Kagome lo miro con furia - ¡Oh! Lo siento, se me había olvidado que estaba desaparecido - rió provocativamente. Kagome lanzó su flecha, lastima que en el momento en que lo hizo T'eih-Kuai sacó de sus ropas lo que estaba buscando, era un papelito de unos cuatroxcuatro (centimetros) el cual logro la misión de parar la flecha en el momento en que éste la toco desasiendo todo su poder sagrado - suerte que guarde esto antes de que el monte de las animas se destruyese misteriosamente...

- Pero cómo es posible que...

- No te asombres, tengo varios trucos y es fácil para mi sellar tus poderes sagrados, al igual que será fácil nuevamente bloquear tus flechas, aún tengo unos cuantos más ¿Deseas seguir intentándolo? - Retó.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Déjennos en paz!

- Mientras tu tengas algo que nosotros queremos, eso será imposible - su rostro era aterrador.

- ¿Algo... que quieren? - Kagome trataba de pensar una y otra vez qué era a lo que se refería, finalmente dio con una posible respuesta - ¿Se trata de la Shikon no Tama? ¿De las joyas del renacimiento? ¡Pues pueden seguir intentando, pero nunca caerán en sus maléficas manos inmortales! - La chica quedo sorprendida al ver que éste reía escalofriantemente - ¿Acaso... Acaso eso no es lo que quieren?

- ¡Que niña más boba! Esas simples joyas pueden esperar, será bastante fácil conseguirlas - la seriedad tétrica se reflejo en sus ojos - lo que tú tienes es algo mucho más importante que eso - mostró una mueca en sus labios - y para serte franco no lo tienes exactamente tú... el mundo está lleno de sorpresas pequeña...

- ¡¿De qué demonios estará hablando este sujeto?! – Pensó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - será que... - Dudo por unos momentos - entiendo... Todo se va aclarando de apoco... Ya no me caben más dudas, ellos buscan a... - lo siguiente lo dijo en voz alta – Kiseki - luego el atrapado hanyou volvió a entrar en sus pensamientos - ahora sólo me queda averiguar algo más: ¿Por qué?

- ¡Deja esos juegos y háblame claro! - Gruño la miko buscando las respuestas.

- Lo siento... pero yo no he venido a hablar - dio un pequeño brinco para impulsarse hasta ella, por suerte no se encontraba con la guardia baja y logró retenerlo a tiempo formando una especie de barrera sagrada con sus manos extendidas en su dirección, él no pudo tocarla.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha tratando de salir de su prisión.

- Veo que eres una muy buena miko - rió - lastima...

Luego le dio más fuerza a su brazo y atravesó aquella barrera para luego agarrarla del cuello y tumbarla contra la tierra.

- No te preocupes... Será rápido - dijo en una mirada inexpresiva.

- ¡Kagome! - Inuyasha luchaba eufóricamente para salir de aquella trampa, pero Kuo-Chiu se encargaba de que la arena volviese a encarcelarlo una y otra vez.

El dedo central y el índice del demonio se posaron suavemente sobre el pecho de Kagome causando en ella una extraña sensación, pareciese que el sujeto estuviera sustrayendo algo de ella, información, sin embargo, algo ocurrió, repentinamente éste tuvo que alejarse de ella, ambos respiraban con agitación, a diferencia que T'eih-Kuai lo hizo por el asombro de haberse encontrado con otra cosa en el interior de la miko. Se calmo y volvió a su rostro sereno.

- Jamás creí que este día encontraría lo que estábamos buscando sin buscarlo, un problema menos que solucionar... - Pensó y sonrió – interesante - pronunció en voz alta.

- ¿Qué... qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Lo mejor de todo es que ella ni siquiera sospecha - pensó y luego habló - conseguir información... Una muy valiosa información.

Luego de esto no hubo mucho tiempo más de tranquilidad, el filo de la Tessaiga lo acababa de atacar, Inuyasha había logrado escapar.

- ¡Kagome corre de este lugar! - Grito el hanyou mientras atacaba al enemigo.

- ¿Q...qué?

- Kagome no te fíes... Estos tipos son más peligrosos de lo que aparentan...

- Inteligente comentario de tu parte - habló el hombre de los ojos rojos.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo, ni loca te dejo aquí solo!

- ¡Tonta! ¡Sólo vete! - Gruño.

Kuo-Chiu había comenzado a atacar a Kagome, pero luego fue detenido por su compañero.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Llévate al tarado contigo, esto lo soluciono yo - (con tarado se refirió al inmortal que había sacado lejos a Inuyasha y a los otros dos, la serpiente).

- ¿Tramas algo verdad?

- Nada en particular, sólo que si se quedan pueden arruinarlo... Dile a Tung-Pin que nunca se alegrara tanto de mi existencia, le tengo un obsequio... - Sonrió maliciosamente, su compañero lo miro detenidamente.

- Como quieras... - Desapareció, luego interrumpió en la pelea que tenía Ts'Ai-Ho con Sango, Miroku y los demás para llevarse a la serpiente.

- ¿Kagome estás bien?

- Sí, lo estoy - pronunció aun sosteniendo su pecho.

- ¿Kagome, te dijo dónde estaba Kiseki?

- No…

- Lo suponía este tipo de seguro ya estuvo con Kiseki, por eso se había transformado en él, estaba demasiado seguro de que no aparecería, pero... Si ya se topo con él, qué es lo que buscaba en Kagome - pensó el hanyou.

- ¿Inuyasha?

(Evanescence - Haunted)

- Kagome, escucha... - Mostraba mucha seriedad - ... Ya sé que es lo que quieren estos tipos... - Kagome le puso aún más atención - ellos están tras Kiseki.

- ¿Kiseki? - Dijo incrédula.

- Sí, pero aún hay cosas que no me quedan claras... Sin embargo, si de algo estoy verdaderamente seguro es que Kiseki sabe perfectamente quienes son estos tipos.

- Qué estás diciendo Inuyasha, Kiseki me lo habría dicho.

- Entonces parece que te oculta bastantes cosas…

- Inuyasha no digas eso...

- Yo no confió en ese tipo, Kagome, tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

- ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Que aquí hay algo muy raro Kagome, raro y peligroso, estoy seguro de que Kiseki está al tanto de toda esta situación, por no decir involucrado.

- ¡¿Involucrado?! - Se exaltó - ¡No hagas tales suposiciones Inuyasha, sólo estás dejando volar tu imaginación!

- Tu debes saber mejor que yo lo que te estoy diciendo - cargo su voz, el tema era severo - Kiseki no es el tipo de demonio común que solo camina por la vida, esconde cosas, cosas grandes, su personalidad lo delata ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta de sus extrañas reacciones en los momentos que se menciona a los ocho inmortales? - Un rayo choco en la cabeza de Kagome, Inuyasha tenía razón, siempre que los ocho inmortales se veían involucrados éste se ponía exaltado - Kiseki tiene un lazó con ellos, no sé si será su aliado o su enemigo, pero puedo asegurarte que él los conoce perfectamente.

- No, no, no - negó con la cabeza - Kiseki jamás sería aliado de tipos como ellos.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro...

- Siento interrumpir su conversación, pero... - Inuyasha comprendió lo que le trató de decir, tomo a Tessaiga, era momento de volver a la batalla.

Kagome trataba de asimilar todo lo que había oído de los labios de Inuyasha ¿Kiseki uno de sus aliados? ¡No, eso era imposible! Pero también era cierto que muchas veces se comportaba demasiado extraño, pero no, no podía ser que él les estuviera mintiendo de esa manera.

El peli negro atacaba a Inuyasha con unos extraños trucos y movimientos de manos, sacaba cosas de sus ropas y acompañado de unas cuantas palabras se las lanzaba causándole gran daño.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Chillaba Kagome al verlo dañado, lanzó una flecha para distanciar al youkai que lo atacaba para luego correr hasta el muchacho dañado - ¿Inuyasha estas bien? - Estaba preocupada, no deseaba que le ocurriese nada malo a ese hombre, lo quería demasiado.

- ¡Jah! ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Este tipo no es nada para mí!

- Parece que mi oponente tiene una boca muy grande ¿No? - Respondió burlesco mientras Inuyasha gruñía (hacia esos típicos ruiditos de perro enojado).

- Antes de seguir con la batalla quiero preguntarte algo... - Inuyasha se ponía de pie junto con la chica - ¿Qué relación tienes con Kiseki?

- ¡Inuyasha! - Dijo la chica sorprendida.

- ¿Kiseki? No lo conozco - se hizo el desentendido - sólo es el tipo a quien personifique.

- ¡Ni creas que te voy a comprar eso! - Gruño Inuyasha, el cual comenzó a hacerle una serie de preguntas de Kiseki, sobre sus dudas o mejor dicho sus sospechas sobre él, tenía que sacarle la verdad sea como sea, estaba seguro que si no lo lograba la vida de Kagome estaba en un grave riesgo.

- ¡Ya basta Inuyasha, Kiseki no es quien estás pensando, además ya oíste que no lo conoce!

- ¡No seas ingenua Kagome!

- Deberías hacerle caso... No tiene sentido - sonrió.

- ¡Tu sabes algo! ¡Yo lo sé, sé que lo sabes!

- Inuyasha detente, no voy a permitir que sigas hablando de esa manera sobre Kiseki.

- ¡Él es un maldito mentiroso y voy a descubrir qué es lo que trama! - Kagome le dio una bofetada.

- ¡Cierra la boca, cierra la boca ya! Él no es así, yo lo sé, Kiseki no…

- Yo tengo argumentos Kagome, él jamás te ha dado alguno... - Su voz era lenta y calmada, pero a misma vez enfadada - ¿Acaso ni siquiera vas a pensarlo? ¿Ni siquiera me vas a tomar en cuenta? ¿Acaso no confías en que siempre quiero lo mejor para ti? - Kagome guardo silencio, aquello le molesto, dudo...

Inuyasha se puso de pie, la batalla se había reiniciado, estuvieron bastante tiempo batallando, Inuyasha le había causado mucho daño a su oponente, pero este otro también lo había hecho. Sin embargo, llego el momento en que T'eih-Kuai quiso concluir con todo, lanzo uno de sus trucos y le dio una severa descarga eléctrica a Inuyasha, este saco la funda, pero con otro extraño ataque su enemigo la alejo de él, su cuerpo se electrocuto severamente, cayo desmayado, derrotado.

Finalmente el enemigo se marcho declarando que había concluido con su objetivo.

Kagome se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el hanyou, este comenzaba a despertarse, pero parecía molesto, la chica trato de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este la alejo de él. Luego le declaro todo lo molesto que se sentía por el hecho de que dudase tanto de él y no fue capas de asimilar ni siquiera un poco la situación y, que si era tanto lo que confiaba en Kiseki, pues que se fuera con él y que no se atreviera a volver nunca más. Kagome estaba sorprendida. Pronto no tardo en llegar Kiseki que al fin se había desatado del truco del enemigo, se dirigió hasta Kagome preocupado. Finalmente Inuyasha decide marcharse, pero en el momento en que cruza a un lado de Kiseki…

- Hasta que lo lograste… - Susurró. Luego continuó su camino y arrojó al suelo la joya del renacimiento que habían obtenido la vez anterior.

.-

Luego de todo lo ocurrido Kagome y Kiseki decidieron regresar con Tei al lago por un tiempo. Kagome estaba bastante triste luego de su último encuentro con Inuyasha. Estaba demasiado confundida, ciertamente Kiseki guardaba muchos secretos, pero ¿Realmente era para pensar que era aliado de los inmortales? Sinceramente ella no lo creía capas de algo así, no, Kiseki no podía, pero también era cierto que Inuyasha tenía buenos motivos para sospechar y, también era cierto que Inuyasha siempre querría lo mejor para ella, así que tampoco puede pensar que Inuyasha solo hacía eso para tratar de ponerla en contra de Kiseki, sino que Inuyasha realmente desconfiaba de él, ¿Acaso debía ponerse a pensar seriamente en todo lo que le dijo Inuyasha? Mientras más lo pensaba, más creía que el chico había estado en todo su derecho de enfadarse con ella, ya que ésta ni siquiera se puso a pensar, en el momento sólo negó drásticamente sin darle la menor oportunidad a aquella persona que quizás era la que más se preocupaba por ella en el mundo. Todo aquello se estaba poniendo demasiado complicado, era desconfiar de Kiseki o desconfiar de Inuyasha, pero ambas opciones se le hacían totalmente difíciles, pero si se pensaba detenidamente, lo más correcto era desconfiar del youkai, ya que no conocía nada de él, y aún mas, lo conocía de hace solo algunos meses, pero a Inuyasha lo conocía desde mucho tiempo más atrás y ya sabía que él merecía su total confianza en un tema como ese. Entones… ¿Debía dudar de Kiseki?

Finalmente éste, que hace bastantes días, o mejor dicho, desde la ultima vez que vio a Inuyasha la había visto deprimida, decidió animarla. Por eso la despertó en medio de la madrugada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó mientras se sobaba los ojos que aún estaban cansados.

- Ya lo veras… Sólo levántate.

- ¿Tei nos ha enviado a algún lugar?

- No, sólo levántate.

- Pero es muy temprano… - Continuó balbuceando.

- Déjate de palabrería y solo levántate - gruño ante la insistencia de la chica de quedarse en el lecho.

- Está bien, está bien, no tenías que enojarte… - Lo calmó con un gesto de mano - sólo déjame vestirme y voy.

- Te espero afuera ¡No tardes! - Advirtió severo.

- ¿Y a este que le sucede? - Lo obedeció sólo para encontrarse con que el sol aún no mostraba ni señas - ¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera ha amanecido!

- ¡Y si no te apuras va a amanecer antes de que lleguemos! – Gruño - ¡Vamos, camina!

Caminaron por largo tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra, la miko sólo se preocupaba de seguir al muchacho además de estar dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Inuyasha, la verdad es que le dolía demasiado el hecho de que estuviera tan enfadado con ella. Pronto la mirada de Kiseki la saco de sus pensamientos, ella caminaba a su izquierda y unos centímetros mas atrás de él, trato de ignorar su mirada hasta que se hartara, pero no parecía que eso fuese a suceder pronto.

- ¿Por qué me ves tanto? - No lo dijo en un tono molesto, solo curioso.

El regreso su mirada al frente – ¿Sigues preocupada por lo que te dijo Inuyasha? - Kagome maldijo su manía ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan directo?

- No sé de que me estás hablando - respondió mirando en otra dirección. ¿Acaso él había oído lo que le dijo Inuyasha? ¿Sabría que ella estaba dudando de él y ahora la llevaba a algún lugar para deshacerse de ella? La mente de la chica era un caos.

- Claro que lo sabes. No tengo idea de lo que te habrá dicho… - Kagome suspiró para sus adentros, él no sabía nada - … Pero desde que estuviste a solas con él que estás con esa cara.

- ¿Qué cara? Yo siempre tengo la misma cara - trataba de negar lo que él le estaba diciendo.

Kiseki se detuvo y dio medía vuelta - ¡Esa cara de perro abandonado! - Dijo indicándola con el dedo.

- ¡¿Me estas comparando con un perro?! - Se enfadó.

- Es la cara que tienes, y ya deja de gritar que no estamos en medio del bosque para discutir - su voz estaba calmada - no deberías negarlo, además, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes, tus problemas amorosos con ese tipo son tuyos.

- Si no te interesan no te metas.

- ¿Acaso salió de mi boca el "no me interesa"? - Dijo levantando una ceja - yo sólo dije que esos problemas eran tuyos…

Nuevamente lo hacía, siempre lo hacía, siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderla, siempre le decía que la quería de otras formas, de maneras inesperadas, siempre la veía, siempre notaba todo de ella, siempre estaba ahí. Y la verdad es que ella no estaba ahí, estaba en las nubes, estaba con Inuyasha, no merecía su preocupación.

- ¡Bien! Ya va a amanecer - dijo en un bostezo seguido de una sonrisa animada, aquella sonrisa que sólo dejaba ver cuando estaba ella – sube - dijo mostrándole su espalada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vamos?

- Sólo sube y no preguntes tanto, niña - ella lo hizo, pero algo estaba mal, se habían quedado ahí parados sin hacer nada y el sol comenzaba a avisar que saldría.

- ¿Oye por qué nos quedamos sin hacer nada? - Preguntó extrañada.

- ¡Ah! Sólo ten paciencia, si quieres que salga bien debemos esperar al momento adecuado.

- Bien, bien, como digas… - Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, el sol comenzaba a salir - oye… - No pudo terminar.

- ¡Ahora! - Dio un gran salto hasta llegar a la copa del árbol más alto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ya veras, sólo espera - el sol comenzaba a ascender.

- Ya amanece… - Dijo contemplando el paisaje lleno de copas de árboles y el amanecer – es hermoso…

- ¿Eso te párese hermoso? - Ella asintió - luego me dices que te párese esto – Kiseki espero unos segundo y luego, cuando vio que la mitad del sol se había asomado, dio un brinco gigantesco, pero a misma vez que éste brincaba una gran masa de aves comenzaba a ascender desde todas las copas de los árboles saludando al nuevo día. Kagome quedo completamente hipnotizada con el espectáculo, simplemente era maravilloso, no había más explicación, estiro sus brazos para sentir el aire al igual que para sentirse una más de esas hermosísimas aves que ahora estaban frente a ella. Había vuelto a sonreír. Jamás había visto cosa más hermosa, y, la verdad era que jamás la volvería a ver. Cuando al fin la magia se había acabado y regresaron a tierra, Kagome aún no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

- Apuesto que no has visto nada más hermoso - dijo Kiseki mientras caminaban de vuelta al lago.

- Gracias por habérmelo mostrado - sonrió la chica.

- Si con esto conseguí hacerte sonreír, me basta - dijo en una sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que ella sabía muy bien que sólo estaba para ella, para Kagome. Nuevamente se pregunto ¿Debería dudar de esa sonrisa? Pues si era así, todos eran demonios.

..-

**Capitulo 69****: Las primeras aclaraciones.**

- ¡¿Una invitación?! - Pronunció el grupo asombrado.

- ¿Y a dónde? - Shippo parecía dudoso.

- ¿A unas vacaciones inolvidables? - Shii parecía bastante emocionada.

- ¿A una reunión de bellas mujeres? - Luego de este comentario el monje cayó casi desmallado por un golpe de bumerang.

- ¿A una matanza de demonios? - Comentó la chica.

- ¿A algo extremadamente aburrido…? - Comentó el hanyou sin ganas.

- No chicos, nada de eso- dijo la anciana que aún tenía el pergamino en la mano - según esto tienen una invitación a un lujoso palacio en las montañas del sur.

- ¿Y a que se debe esa invitación anciana Kaede? - Preguntó el ya repuesto monje.

- Dice que es exclusivamente para honrarlos por sus grandes hazañas, que gracias a ustedes todo esta bien por aquí ¡Dice que ya son casi una leyenda en la región!- dijo en un tono de éxtasis - deberían estar muy orgullosos.

- ¿De verdad dice eso? - Sango le arrebata el papel para comenzar a leerlo, desde luego todos los de esa pequeña cabaña eran demasiado curiosos para no evitar acercarse a leer junto con ella.

- ¡Rechinchale truenos! Pero si que es cierto ¡Somos unos héroes Kirara! - El pequeño chico bailaba junto con su amiga aquella nominación.

- ¡Bah! De seguro son solo cuentos-comento el hanyou - lo mas probable es que deseen algo y de seguro lo buscan gratis.

- ¡Como sea! ¡No podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad! - El monje se puso de pie con un acento de esperanza.

- ¡No la desaprovecharemos! - Saltaron los otros a coro para animar las palabras del monje, curiosamente a todos les brillaban los ojos.

- Mierda… - Musito el hanyou enrabiado.

.-

Un día después habían llegado hasta el lugar, y, tan solo al verlo, supieron que valió la pena el esfuerzo del viaje ¡Habían llegado a un verdadero palacio! Donde los recibieron con gustos y elegancia, por no decir que ya casi los trataban como príncipes de la alta sociedad.

- ¡Esto es un sueño! - Chillaba Shii.

- ¡Un verdadero sueño hecho realidad! - La acompaño Shippo.

- ¡Por fin se ven reflejados todos mis esfuerzos! - Lloraba el monje con emoción.

- Pues debo admitir que esto no esta nada mal – sonreía Sango.

- Yo ya quiero irme…

Pronto salió un hombre con finos atuendos a saludarlos, parecía muy contento de que hubiesen aceptado aquella invitación, les sonrió, les aclaro todas su pequeñas dudas, les dio gracias por sus actos pasados hacía el pueblo, les ofreció toda su atención y por ultimo…

- No se preocupen por sus compañeros que ya han sido informados y no se perderán de nada - sonrió - además debo decir que ellos llegaron mucho antes que ustedes, de hecho ahora mismo se encuentran comiendo en el salón. Si gustan, pueden hacerles compañía - se retiró tan campante como había llegado. Todos colocaron una enorme cara de intriga ante el comentario.

- ¿Compañeros? - Dijo Shii algo incrédula.

- A este tipo le faltan tuercas, mejor nos vamos… - Comentó Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué acaso nosotros somos más del montón? - Lloriqueo el zorro.

- Esto está raro... - Comentó el monje.

- ¿Por qué no vamos hasta allá y saludamos? Es agradable conocer a más gente de vez en cuando - Kirara la apoyo con un maullido.

Se dirigieron hasta el lugar indicado y deslizaron la puerta con suavidad.

- Buenas tardes amigos héroes, nosotros hemos venido a festejar como ustedes- trato de rimar el monje utilizando el mejor saludo que se le ocurrió. La siguiente escena estuvo de cuadro…

Kagome aún tenía los palillos en su boca, mientras que Kiseki se encontraba con un tallarín a medio tragar. Silencio total… Por un momento sólo se escucho la succión del tallarín que aún colgaba por la boca de Kiseki hasta que por fin fue devorado por completo.

- ¡¿Q QU QUE QUE?! - Chillaron al unísono el hanyou y el youkai - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - volvieron a cantar - ¡Yo pregunte primero! - cantaron nuevamente y continuaron haciéndolo hasta el final de su conversación, si es que se le podía llamar conversación.

- ¡Que mentiroso, fui yo!

- ¡¿Yo mentiroso?!

- ¡Sí, tu!

- ¡Pues, que no repitas lo que digo!

- ¡Yo no repito, tu lo haces!

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de decir lo que yo digo!

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Basta tu!

- ¡No, tu!

- ¡Para! - Seguían gritando diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo y sin querer.

Y mientras esta inteligente conversación continuaba, el resto de los presentes los ignoraban.

- ¿Señorita Kagome qué está haciendo aquí?

Fue de ese modo como comenzó a explicar la llegada de la carta, como ella se emociono por ello y como había conseguido traer a rastras al testarudo de Kiseki. Luego ellos contaron su versión.

- Creo que todo esto es justo siendo que ustedes también han hecho grandes cosas por los alrededores - comentó Sango.

- ¡Sí! A mi me alegra mucho que Kagome también haya podido venir hasta aquí - comentó Shippo.

Hubieran seguido con la grata conversación pero la miko se vio obligada a detener la zarpada de gritos que ya estaba a punto de romperle los tímpanos a todos, por lo que no le quedo mejor opción que gritar aún más fuerte para que se callaran. Claro obedecieron de inmediato, Kiseki se cruzó de brazos con enfado mientras Inuyasha miro con una cara despectiva a Kagome, todo parecía indicar que aún no olvidaba lo de su encuentro anterior, por suerte nadie más que ella notó aquella expresión. Debía aclarar las cosas a como diese lugar.

.-

(Snow Patrol – Open your eyes)

Llego la fría y tenebrosa noche, los habitantes del palacio se habían pasado la tarde entera complaciendo a sus "héroes" ya todos se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, con la excepción de dos individuos.

- ¿No deberías estar descansando…?

- ¡Jah! - Se bufo - mejor lárgate.

- No me agrada que me trates así - Kagome se sentó junto a él a observar lo que fuese que estuviera observando en la oscuridad – por favor no lo hagas.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te trate si eres una traidora?

- ¡Inuyasha tu sabes que no soy una traidora! - Sus ojos estaban tristes - dime, qué hubieses hecho tú…

- Pues en ese mismo lugar desenmascaro al inútil de Fugimi (acuérdense que es su apellido).

- No lo menciones tan despectivamente - estaba triste.

- ¡Lo menciono como se me da la gana!

- Aun así no comprendiste lo que te trate de preguntar - Inuyasha la miro con duda - me refiero… Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar, yo en el tuyo y… Kiseki en el de Kikyou.

- ¿Qué estupideces estás hablando?

- Lo que te dije – aseguró - dime qué hubieses hecho si yo te hubiese dicho que Kikyou tramaba algo raro, qué hubieras hecho si te hubiese dicho que Kikyou no era de confianza.

- Es absurdo porque Kikyou si era de confianza.

- ¡Aun no me respondes! Qué hubieras hecho en ese caso Inuyasha ¿Qué?

- Bueno… - Dudaba.

- ¿Ves? – Mostraba confianza en lo que decía - ¿Ves que no es fácil? ¿Lo notas? Estabas dudando exactamente como yo dude.

- No, es diferente.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente?

- Porque Kikyou jamás sería de desconfianza, y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie…

- ¿Y quien te asegura a ti que Kiseki es de desconfianza?

- Yo lo sé Kagome, yo lo sé…

- ¡No! Tú dices eso porque TÚ eras el que tenía completa confianza por Kikyou, tú eras quien la conocía mejor que nadie, no yo, por eso dudarías tanto. Y en este caso soy yo la que tengo completa confianza por Kiseki, soy yo la que lo conoce bien, no tu – dio un respiro - Inuyasha por favor entiende, yo convivo a diario con él, como convivía contigo, yo veo su actuar todos los días, veo su preocupación por mi ¡Cómo me pides de esa manera que desconfíe de alguien que me ha salvado tantas veces! ¡Alguien que me ha consolado en los peores momentos! Cómo eres tan cruel para pedirme que desconfíe de una persona que sólo sonríe para mi… - Lagrimas cayeron.

- Es diferente… Yo hace tiempo estuve enamorado de Kikyou ¿O acaso tú estás enamorada de Kiseki? - Su voz fue mas firme que de costumbre, la respuesta sería decisiva.

- ¡No! Tú sabes perfectamente de quien estoy enamorada, sabes que no es Kiseki – afirmó - pero no me puedes pedir que desconfíe de una persona tan maravillosa, de alguien que me ha dado tanto cuando más lo necesite… Si me quieres de verdad no lo harás más… - Inuyasha agacho la cabeza, tal parecía que estaba razonando - ¡Cielos! Si tan sólo… Di tan sólo te dieras el tiempo de conocerlo, si tan sólo te lo tomases… Estoy segura de que llegarías a pensar como yo, estoy segura que si te tomaras el tiempo para conocerlo arrojarías totalmente esas suposiciones.

- No creo que eso sea posible.

- ¡Pero si está claro Inuyasha! - Dio un respiro - la única razón por la que odias tanto a Kiseki es por mi, es porque yo existo. Porque ten por seguro que si hubieses conocido a Kiseki antes que a mi, en estos momento él sería la persona en quien mas confiarías, sería tu amigo, tu mas grande amigo, y yo sé que un lugar de tu corazón lo sabe perfectamente, sé que te lo has cuestionado pero temes comentarlo, yo sé que lo sabes Inuyasha.

- ¡Estas hablando locuras Kagome, yo jamás tomaría como a un amigo a ese sujeto!

- ¡Mientes! – Gruño - ¡Por Dios, si hasta el monje Miroku lo piensa!

- ¿Miroku? - Dijo extrañado.

- ¡Sí! ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar por qué a veces se congenian tanto con lo que dice el uno y el otro, por qué suelen repetir las mismas cosas, por qué se congenian en los ataques sin antes decir ni una sola palabra? ¡Santo cielo, si es evidente que ustedes dos nacieron para conocerse, pero la única razón de que eso se contradijera fui yo! ¡Mi culpa! – Lloro más - y no sabes lo que me duele ser la culpable de todo eso.

- No llores, por favor, tu sabes que detesto ver llorar a una mujer... - Trato de consolarla, pero no sabía si abrasarla o seguir hablando.

- Por favor dime que lo vas a intentar.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tú sabes…

- Kagome… - No quería decirle que sí pero tampoco quería verla llorar.

- ¡Por favor! Te juro que no te arrepientes ¡Es más! No te dirá nada malo, hablare con él, le diré que sea amable, él es amable cuando quiere de verdad, por favor, sólo inténtalo… - Luego de un suspiro resignante Inuyasha decide aceptar - gracias… - Respondió en un enorme alivio, todo podría llegar a ser como debió ser desde un principio.

Kagome se retiro a su habitación con la esperanza de que el sueño llegaría pronto ante no tener ninguna duda que aclarar, pero una y otra vez venía a su cabeza _– ¡No! Tú sabes perfectamente de quien estoy enamorada, sabes que no es Kiseki - _esas palabras venían y venían a su cabeza. _– sabes que no es Kiseki —_ se repetían, se repetían. Tardo en conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón algo dentro de su alma la perturbaba, algo la hizo sentirse una traicionera.

.-

La mañana había llegado, Kagome se encamino hasta el salón para tomar su desayuno. En el lugar ya estaban todos acomodados exceptuando a Inuyasha que aún no llegaba.

_- _¿Las sabanas te tragaron? - Le comento Kiseki luego de que todos le hubiesen dado los buenos días.

_- _No dormí muy bien que digamos… - Musito.

_- _¿Alguna cosa que te esté revolviendo la conciencia?

_- _¿Qué? - Preguntó alterada.

_- _Cálmate, era sólo una broma - comentó extrañado, para luego ponerse serio - ¿O acaso si hay algo?

_- _No, no, cómo crees… - Con una evidente sonrisa comprada. El chico le hizo caso y continuó con la tarea de devorar la comida, Kagome trato de imitarlo, pero miro a su plato a misma vez que se le quedaba la mirada perdida: recordando.

_-¡No! Tú sabes perfectamente de quien estoy enamorada, sabes que no es Kiseki — sabes que no es Kiseki – _un deslizamiento la saco de sus adentros.

_- _Buenas… - Musito el hanyou recién llegado. Fue saludado por todos los presentes con la omisión de cierto individuo, por supuesto que Inuyasha tampoco se había molestado en saludarlo correctamente.

_- _Inuyasha… - Comentó Kagome con mirada insistente prácticamente queriéndole decir que esperaba algo de él.

_- _¿Qué? - Preguntó despreocupado. Kagome le dio una señal mostrándole con los ojos y un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Kiseki - ¡Ah! Eso… - Comentó desganado, luego pensó - supongo que no me queda otra - se sentó al otro extremo del lugar frente a su puesto, luego pareció que meditaba seriamente para luego dirigir su voz al otro extremo, sin antes dar un gran suspiro de resignación - buenos días… Ki...Kiseki… - Realmente le había costado. Siguiente reacción, todos en el lugar se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Inuyasha, mientras que el saludado se golpeaba el pecho para no asfixiarse con lo que no había tragado adecuadamente ante aquella impresión. Kagome sólo le daba golpeteos en la espalda rogando que no se muriera en el lugar.

_- _¿Tú… Me estás saludando… A mi? - Dijo con impresión después de haber dejado de toser.

_- _Buenos días Kiseki - repitió con una sonrisa muy producida.

_- _No - contesto incrédulo - definitivamente tú estás loco o te golpeaste en la cabeza al despertar.

_- _Te doy los buenos días ¿Qué tiene de malo? - Respondió aguantando la vena y tragándose el insulto que quería decirle luego de su comentario.

Kiseki apoyo su mejilla sobre su mano, cuyo codo estaba apoyado en su rodilla debido a que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas – El gran _'hanyou'_ – recalcó esa palabra – Inuyasha, me da los buenos días - medito, luego continuó con su típico tono irónico - supongo que debo sentirme alagado ¿O no?

_- _Kiseki… - Susurró Kagome tratando de que no continuara con lo que iba a decir.

_- _Buenos días, sería educado de tu parte contestar - se mordía la lengua para no gritarle todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

_- _¡Ppprrr! (Es como ese ruido que se hace cuando se imita a los caballos) supongo que debo obedecer cuando la persona "más educada" del continente me lo esta diciendo ¿No?

_- _Kiseki... - Volvió a regañarlo Kagome.

_- _Buenos días - volvió a repetir Inuyasha esperando que éste otro le respondiese lo adecuado.

_- _¡¿Qué mierda tienen de buenos mirándote la cara tan temprano, soquete?! - Se levanto con furia - ¡Se me quito el hambre! - Se marcho. En aquel momento tuvieron que sujetar a Inuyasha para que no fuese tras él para darle una golpiza.

Kagome había ido por Kiseki.

_- _¿Qué pasa contigo, por qué no puedes hacer el esfuerzo de saludarlo?

_- _¡No me interesa saludar a un idiota!

_- _¿Qué no ves que está haciendo un esfuerzo para que se lleven bien?

_- _Estás loca, de seguro me iba a responder con una babosada.

_- _¡Que babosadas y que nada! - Estaba furiosa - ¡Anoche hable con él!

Al escuchar eso ultimo Kiseki quedo en silencio, parecía estar pensando en qué decir, parecía estar aguantándose las ganas de insultarla, parecía incomodo, no la miraba y no la miro durante la conversación siguiente, sus ojos vagaron por todo el lugar sin caer en ningún segundo en los de ella.

_- _¿Y por qué tienes que informarme de cada cosa que haces con él? - Su voz se había serenado.

_- _No es que te esté avisando cada cosa que... - La interrumpió, pero no subió el volumen de su voz.

_- _Si te topas con él, si hablas con él, si haces cualquier cosa con él, no quiero saberlo ¿Te tengo que dibujar la escena o ya se te aclaró? Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver entre tu y él, no quiero enterarme, guárdatelo, trágatelo, devóratelo, cualquier señal de tu y él, omítela, porque te juro que un día no responderé de mis acciones – trató de marcharse pero la muchacha lo retuvo de un brazo.

_- _Por favor has un intento para llevarte bien con él, yo sé que tu sabes que ustedes deberían llevarse bien, que por naturaleza ustedes dos deberían congeniar.

_- _Bueno pues si sabes que sé eso, entonces también sabes que sé perfectamente que si tú no te hubieras cruzado entre nosotros dos esto no sería un fracaso de lo que debiese ser - risa sarcástica - ¿Qué acaso ahora tratas de remediar lo que destruiste antes de haber comenzado? - Nuevamente sabía que aquello la estaba haciendo sentirse pésimo, en cierto modo era el castigo que escogía para ella luego de hacerlo sentir de la misma manera a él todos los días, luego de restregarle en la cara lo que siente por Inuyasha – pues te informo, pequeña, que la metida de pata ya fue, y por si no lo has notado ¡Hasta el fondo! - Se zafo de ella - mientras tú existas yo jamás seré lo que debiera ser con Inuyasha ¡Jamás! - Se marcha.

.-

(Snow Patrol – Crack the shutters)

¡¿Cómo podía ser tan desgraciada como para sacarle en cara que se estaba arreglando su relación con Inuyasha sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella?! Gruñía y gruñía el youkai paseándose por los corredores del gran palacio con desesperación ¡Pues también quien lo había mandado a enamorase! Jamás quiso hacerlo, jamás supo por qué pasó ¡Maldición! Chillaba eufórico ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo había sido posible?! En toda su existencia él siempre había tenido todo fríamente calculado, siempre había sabido dominarse de cualquier cosa, sabía dominar su entorno, sabía como vivir sin endemoniadas complicaciones ¡Pero no sabía cómo carajo se había metido en eso! ¡De verdad que era un idiota! ¡Un idiota! Él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, lo sabía, se dio cuenta antes de que sucediera el cruel enamoramiento, de hecho había tratado de detenerlo, lo había intentado, pero aquello había sido más fuerte, lo ínsito a equivocarse, lo ínsito e errar, lo ínsito a lo que creía lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido en la vida ¡El muy imbécil se había dejado llevar! ¡Se había resignado a seguir luchando! Y ahora, las consecuencias… Era un pobre demonio viviendo de lamentaciones ¡Y por qué no mencionar las tentaciones! ¡Vivía tentado! Tentado a decirle toda la verdad sobre ella, tentado a contarle quien era él en verdad, tentado a golpear a cualquiera que se le acercara ¡Tentado a aniquilar al idiota de Inuyasha que la alejaba de él! Y por qué no mencionarlo, la peor tentación de todas ¡Tentado a su cuerpo! A besarla como un loco desenfrenado, a tocarla sin un límite procedente ¡A todo lo que se refiere a ella! ¡Como la odiaba! ¡La odiaba demasiado y creía amarla aún más! ¡Era un verdadero calvario! Deseaba jamás haberla conocido, deseaba incluso haberla matado el día en que la persiguió por el bosque cuando se había llevado su joya, sí, de seguro todo hubiese sido más fácil ¡Jamás hubiera cruzado ni siquiera una palabra con ella! Pero nada de eso había pasado, estaba atrapado, siendo tragado y consumido por la rabia. No tenía escapatoria, había entrado para no poder salir.

Paso bastante tiempo caminando entre los interminables pasillos del palacio, hasta que llego al punto de no tener idea de dónde se encontraba. Comenzó a buscar la salida sin éxito alguno, lo único que logró fue toparse con una puerta que termino succionándolo en una extraña ventisca. Callo pesadamente sobre una tierra fangosa.

_- _Lo que me faltaba - comentó sarcástico mientras se ponía de pie, sus manos estaban cubiertas por el material, las sacudió con cierto asco, luego miro a su entorno buscando alguna explicación - ¿Y ahora dónde me fui a meter? - Parecía una cueva, una cueva fangosa.

(Evanescence- Missing)

_- ¿_Disfrutando del montaje allá arriba? - Kiseki se volteó drásticamente, conocía esa voz, pero deseaba no conocerla - ¿Sorprendido?

_- _¿Lu? - Estaba bastante sorprendido de verlo ahí.

_- _¿Lu? ¿Por qué te refieres a mí de forma tan despectiva? Creí que ambos nos conocíamos a la perfección - era un hombre alto de mirada serena, vestía rojas y finas telas chinas con estampados de aves, llevaba una larga trenza negra a su espalda, al igual que era poseedor de ojos serenos del mismo tono que su cabello (Era blanco, no lo comparen con el de los siete guerreros).

_- _Te equivocas, yo no te conozco.

_- _Veo que continuas con esos juegos "Li Ch'uang"

_- _¿Quién es ese?

Lu sonrió - ya debía llegar el día en que nos volviéramos a encontrar ¿No? Cometiste muchos errores en el pasado, es cierto, estuvimos muy enfadados contigo por largo tiempo, no te lo niego, pero… ¿No crees que ya es hora de acabar con tu teatro? Ya basta… - Comentó con lastima - no te han hecho nada para que sigas jugando con ellos, ya no los engañes, ya nos has castigado suficiente con tu ausencia. Sabes que te necesitamos, regresa - le extendió una mano.

El flequillo cubría sus ojos - jugaré hasta que yo quiera dejar de jugar - se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

_- _No pretendemos seguir esperando.

_- _Nunca he dicho que quiero que me esperen.

_- _¡Saben lo de aquella chica! - Era su único método a mano para detenerlo, y la verdad, es que lo había conseguido, de inmediato se había volteado - T'eih-Kuai (el personaje camaleón, el que cambiaba de apariencia) quedo muy sorprendido, buscábamos otra cosa y hallamos algo igual de bueno, nos ahorra tiempo, dime ¿Lo tenías todo planeado desde el comienzo? Si es así te felicito, aunque sé que a ti te sobran las felicitaciones.

_- _No sé de que me estas hablando- mintió.

_- _Vamos, tú sabes, esa chica ¿Sabias perfectamente quien era no es así?

_- _No sé de qué hablas- pretendía llegar lo más lejos posible con la negación_._

_- _Ella es el Pan-Ku (Nota! Este fic esta basado en las leyendas chinas, para más información o suposición, lean la leyenda del pan-ku y la de los ocho inmortales chinos) – Kiseki pareció tensarse - eso me demuestra que estoy en lo cierto.

_- _¡No se atrevan a tocarla!

_- _¿Tocarla? ¡No! La degollaremos - pronunció en tono lúgubre.

_- _Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello te juro que… - No termino_._

_- _Me aniquilaras, lo sé, la verdad eres bastante fácil de predecir, bueno, como te iba diciendo, la vamos a degollar, pero no todavía, no, porque a nosotros no nos toca esa función, te toca a ti.

_- _¡Ni muerto!

_- _Imposible, tú no mueres, eres inmortal ¿O se te olvida?

_- _¡Ni muerto!- repitió.

_- _Ya se vera, ten por seguro que encontraremos el modo de convencerte, ya lo veras, vas a regresar… - Se dio media vuelta, se retiraba, pero se arrepintió para hablarle por ultima vez - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, te aviso que todo lo de arriba es un montaje al igual que tu vida ¿De verdad creíste que unas personas les iban a celebrar sus hazañas? Que ilusos, bueno, mas te vale salir luego de aquí que todo el lugar se derrumbara – luego comentó irónico - ¿Ves las cosas que me obligas a hacer para poder hablar contigo?- rio y comenzó su retirada mientras seguía hablando- ¡Y un consejo! Para la próxima no te enamores del enemigo - se desvaneció.

.-

Kiseki corrió hasta el lugar donde creyó que era la salida, todo se estaba volviendo barro, corrió y corrió hasta que volvió a ver la luz del sol, al parecer todos estaban bien, le comentaron que los habitantes del lugar los habían atacado para luego hacerse barro junto con todo el palacio, definitivamente era una trampa, afortunadamente ni siquiera Inuyasha sospecho que todo había sido un señuelo para llamar a Fugimi Kiseki… si es que ese era su verdadero nombre.

..-

**Capitulo 70****: Los tres días después de los treinta.**

Estaba totalmente enfurecida, no podía creer que aquello había ocurrido, la había abandonado sin mas compañía que la suerte, ni siquiera se habían interesado en sus alegatos, sólo se había marchado porque según él tenía que hacerlo, sumado al hecho de que le había exigido que ella debía volver con Tei, era un imbécil.

.-

_Kagome y Kiseki llevaban caminando medio día junto al grupo de Inuyasha, cuando repentinamente el youkai, que por lo demás había estado muy extraño desde el derrumbe del falso castillo, se exalto como si acabase de recordar algo sumamente importante, y exactamente eso fue. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Sango._

_- Tengo que irme - dijo de inmediato._

_- ¿Irnos? ¿Dónde? - Preguntó Kagome extrañada de que hubiese un tipo de misión siendo que hace poco habían logrado escapar de ese extraño lugar._

_- Dije "tengo" no "tenemos" - Kagome pareció molestarse antes ese comentario - tu tienes que volver con Tei, sigue sola - pareció una orden._

_- ¿Pero a donde iras tu? ¡No creo que a Tei le agrade saber esto, además, cómo me harás ir sola hasta allá!_

_- A Tei no le agradaría si no fuera, ten por seguro que él sabe dónde voy, de todas maneras no tengo porqué estar dándole explicaciones a ese sujeto… - Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección. _

_- ¡¿Espera realmente me dejaras aquí?! ¡No puedes! ¡Cómo es posible que lo hagas! ¿Que no sabes ser un caballero?_

_- No - contestó a misma vez que se retiraba con esta vez mayor velocidad. Lo había hecho, la había abandonado a su suerte._

_.-_

Y ahora se encontraba caminando únicamente con Inuyasha, bueno, no caminando, sino sobre su espalda, no podían permitirse perder la pista.

.-

- _Parecía apurado - comentó el monje._

_- Ahora que lo recuerdo… - Comentó Shii - mañana estará de cumpleaños la señora Kuzo ¿Me darían unos días para ir a visitarla? Prometo regresar pronto - sonrió._

_- ¿Tu también te iras Shii? - Preguntó el zorro._

_- Sí, es que es de importancia, lo siento, pronto los alcanzare - se marcho por el tercer camino._

_- Cómo es posible que decida marcharse así nada mas…- Regañaba la miko entre dientes. _

_- Sigámoslo - Kagome se volteó al oír la voz de Inuyasha._

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Sigámoslo, te demostrare que él sí trama algo… - Los dorados ojos del hanyou mostraban una seriedad intensa._

_.-_

Sí, ahora se encontraba únicamente con Inuyasha siguiendo la piste de Kiseki, y a misma vez que el atardecer invadía lo que quedaba de día se preguntaba por qué había accedido a seguir al muchacho como si fuera un prófugo, como si fuera de esperarse que lo encontrarían haciendo algo no adecuado, sabía que todo eso estaba mal, pero sin embargo era la única manera que conocía para poder aclarar una serie de cosas en la extraña y misteriosa vida de Fugimi Kiseki.

- Sigo pensando que esto no está bien.

- ¿Entonces por qué decidiste venir?

- Quizás sea la única oportunidad que tenga para descubrir ciertas cosas… - Inuyasha sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

- Eso quiere decir que si has estado meditando sobre lo que te he dicho.

- Un poco… - La mirada de la chica era apagada- pero eso aún no quiere decir que crea que es una mala persona, sólo que quizás esta metido en problemas que no quiere contar.

- ¡Jah! Sigue engañándote… - Comentó con sarcasmo - lo veo, allí está.

Inuyasha y Kagome acababan de salir del bosque y Kiseki iba mucho más adelantado, del bosque salía un camino que concluía en una gran torre vieja y descuidada. Cuando el youkai estuvo cerca de la entrada un pequeño hombrecito con gran similitud a Yaken salió del lugar para recibirlo.

- Fugimi-sama, ya creíamos que no vendría, apresurémonos la luna ya casi esta en su punto - efectivamente, ya se había hecho de noche.

- Lo siento, extrañamente casi lo olvido… - Dijo un tanto deprimido.

- Pero cómo es posible, algo así no se le puede olvidar Fugimi-sama pues…

- Lo sé – interrumpió - sólo lo olvide… han pasado demasiadas cosas últimamente…

- Igualmente sería una desgracia si… - Fue todo lo que Inuyasha logró escuchar con sus orejas a través de la distancia, pues los dos personajes entraron en la torre.

- ¿Quien habrá sido ese? ¡¿Y por qué le decía Fugimi-sama?! - Kagome no entendía nada, de pronto pareció recordar algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Creo que pasaremos algunos días aquí…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora que recuerdo esta no es la primera vez que Kiseki se marcha sin decir nada, ya a pasado otras veces y siempre suele reaparecer en el cuarto día - comentó.

- Debemos entrar... - Kagome apoyo esa decisión, cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más de que había sido correcto llegar hasta ese punto.

Entraron por la puerta principal (aunque suene estúpido siendo que se escondían) parecía que no había mucha vitalidad en ese lugar, así que no creyeron que alguien estaría cuidando la puerta, y acertaron, nadie cuidaba las puertas. Seguido de la entrada estaba un pasillo iluminado por una serie de antorchas, decidieron seguir lo que pareció el único camino, el cual claramente comenzó a subir de acuerdo avanzaban.

- Ya me parece que el camino esta muy largo ¿No habrá sido una trampa del lugar?

- No lo creo, nadie quiere entrar en este tipo de lugares, no hace falta que pongan trampas, ya debemos estar llegando- justamente en el momento en que concluyo su frase pudo divisarse una luz aún mas fuerte, finalmente habían concluido ese pequeño camino, pero para su des fortunio ahora el camino se dividía, uno de ellos giraba y parecía subir aún mas y el otro seguía casi derecho.

- Sigamos el de la izquierda (el que subía) - comentó la chica.

- Está bien, de todas maneras hay que llegar a alguna parte.

Siguieron con la travesía con la iluminación de las antorchas, todo parecía siempre igual, ladrillos, antorcha, ladrillos, antorchas, bulto ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Un bulto? ¡Y se estaba acercando! Inuyasha inmediatamente llevo su mano a Tessaiga mientras que Kagome comenzaba a preparar su arco.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - Preguntó la criatura, era parecida a la que habían visto junto a Kiseki en la entrada, por no decir igual en aspecto, aunque su voz era más aguda que el primer demonio.

- ¡No te importa! - Contestó Inuyasha de mala manera.

- Inuyasha no seas descortés - lo reprendió Kagome, para luego voltear su mirada hacia la criatura - pues nosotros… - Realmente era difícil inventar una escusa de por qué estas en un tenebroso lugar en compañía de un hanyou malhumorado.

- ¿Ustedes conocen a Fugimi-Sama?- consulto el demonio.

- ¡Sí!- asintió la chica, aquella pregunta había llegado de salvación.

- Síganme…

- Pero que suerte hemos tenido - susurró la chica.

- Que tonta eres, ahora el acto sorpresa no resultara.

- ¿Qué acto sorpresa?

- ¡El de agarrarlo con las manos en la masa! - Inuyasha se imagina a Kiseki haciendo algo muy malo.

- Yo sólo quiero saber por qué viene aquí, nada más.

- Pero si no nos hubieran agarrado quizás hubieses descubierto algo más de lo que él te contará... - Kagome quedo pensativa.

- ¡Es cierto! - Chilló un tanto arrepentida.

- Que tonta eres… - Murmuro un tanto resignado.

- ¿Desean verlo o pasar a sus habitaciones? - Interrumpió el pequeño youkai.

- ¿Habitaciones? - Preguntó una Kagome confundida.

- ¿Acaso él les dijo que vendríamos? - Preguntó Inuyasha con rapidez ante el temor de haber sido descubiertos desde un comienzo.

- Claro que no nos informo nada, no habría razón para suponer eso, Fugimi-Sama jamás nos informa de nada, de hecho no habla mucho… tampoco hay necesidad de hacerlo… - Tomo pausa - … si dicen que han venido por él es mi deber atenderlos como se debe.

- Entonces quisiéramos verlo… - La chica se adelanto a la respuesta sin siquiera comentarla con su compañero, aunque él sólo le dio una mirada, tal parece que su primera opción igualmente era esa.

- Está bien, pero dudo que logren hablar con él a estas alturas, la luna ya casi estaba en posición cuando él llego…

- ¿La… luna? ¿Qué tiene que ver la luna? - Comentó Kagome.

- Me pregunto si realmente deba dejarlos entrar - suspiró - … Ya llegamos… - Término por decir mientras con un manojo de llaves habría una puerta de madera, la luz de la luna entro para iluminar aquel pasillo.

El lugar era un balcón amplio, hecho del mismo material que el resto de la torre: piedra. En aquel lugar podía determinarse el grosos de la torre, la cuál era más amplia de lo que se imaginaban, de hecho el tamaño del mismo balcón los sorprendió. (In another live/ the veronicas). La luz de la luna impregnaba el lugar, ya que ésta entraba por un agujero perfecto en medio del techo, Kagome aún no daba mayores pasos, sentía que lago detenía su andar, algo dentro de ella le decía que se detuviera, que no avanzara y que retrocediera para volver de donde vino, pero su determinación se lo impidió. Avanzó y lo próximo que le llamo sumamente la atención fueron dos gruesas cadenas que se encontraban a cada extremo del centro de la torre, las cuales bajaban de forma diagonal como si estuviesen sujetando algo importante. Inuyasha y la chica no podían ver mas desde ese punto, por lo que tomaron la decisión de acercarse hasta la orilla del balcón y ver lo que había más abajo… Jamás se lo hubiese esperado. El balcón se encontraba a una gran distancia del suelo, pero aquello no le importo realmente, sus ojos sólo estaban atentos a un motivo. Ciertamente era verdad el hecho de que las cadenas sujetaban algo, Kagome lo pudo ver bien, la luz de la luna estaba a punto de iluminarlo por completo, podría decirse que sólo faltaban unos segundos para aquello. Su respiración se volvió agitada, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba viendo. Aquel chico se encontraba con sus pies colgando en la atura mientras sus muñecas eran sostenidas por las cadenas, sus pies y pecho estaban descubiertos, su mirada era gacha, pero aun así podía ver su rostro, Kiseki no parecía tener resistencia a sus ataduras, se mostraba calmado, sereno, como si aguardara algo.

- Ki… Kise... - Las palabras no lograban salir de su boca.

- Justo a tiempo - pronunció el pequeño hombrecillo que fue observado por Inuyasha- la luna se pondrá en posición.

- ¿La luna? - Susurró el hanyou para nuevamente observar al muchacho suspendido en la altura.

Kagome deseaba decirle algo, gritarle, preguntarle si estaba bien, si realmente estaba en ese lugar por su propia voluntad, pero todo fue en vano, antes de que un sonido pudiera salir de sus labios, la luz de la luna cubrió el cuerpo del muchacho, lo siguiente fue sólo silencio en el enorme lugar, un silencio que no duro más de dos segundos pero que a la chica le parecieron eternos, luego el ambiente se puso tenso, como si algo sumamente maligno se acabara de acudir en el enorme espacio, podía sentirse con claridad esa energía pesada, contemplo a su alrededor buscando algún individuo sospechoso del cual proviniese aquella energía, no encontró nada, pero un fuerte estruendo de cadenas y un grito agonioso la hizo volver la vista hacía Kiseki. Horror…

El plateado de sus ojos había desparecido para abrirle paso al rojo vivo, ojos que mostraban un odio inexplicable que podía hacerte temblar sin alguna razón, sus brazos trataban de soltarse con insistencia, estaba tirando de las cadenas con desesperación mientras aullaba con una voz grave y tenebrosa, Kagome pudo notar que no le era posible mover sus pies, parecía tener unas pequeñas pesas en sus tobillos, las cuales claramente pesaban mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Se había convertido en un demonio tenebroso.

- ¡Kiseki! - Grito la muchacha cuando al fin tuvo voz para aquello - ¡Kiseki! - Volvió a chillar desesperada, sus aullidos la estaba enloqueciendo, tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudarlo no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, eso era imposible. Trato de subirse al barandal, realmente estaba actuando sin razonar, todo parecía indicar que planeaba saltar desde ese lugar hasta donde él se encontraba, cosa que no lograría ni con una ardua practica, era demasiada la distancia que había para que un humano lograse saltarlo, afortunadamente Inuyasha logró sujetarla y bajarla de ahí, aunque eso no quitaba que ella siguiera forcejeando para tratar de ir en la ayuda del transformado chico.

- ¡Kagome cálmate! ¡Estás loca si crees que vas a saltar esto!

- ¡Suéltame ahora! - Le grito con furia - ¡Suéltame! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes! - Inuyasha pudo contemplar con claridad las lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la miko - ¡Kiseki!

- Es inútil muchacha… - Kagome e Inuyasha miraron al demonio que los acompañaba - puedes seguir gritándole hasta que tu garganta se trise por la sequedad, no obtendrás susurro alguno, ni el más leve movimiento, ni la mas imperceptible mirada, tu no existes para él…

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Preguntó Inuyasha mientras seguía sosteniendo a una alarmada Kagome que se negaba a escuchar lo que ella creía un absurdo discurso, Kiseki tenía que oírla, tenía que hacerlo.

- En estos momentos su mundo esta quebrado, está atrapado en ese abismo del que se sostiene sólo por una delgada cuerda - Kagome se calmo, por fin creía que el demonio podía decir algo importante - no prestara atención a nada más que aquella cuerda, grítale cuanto quieras, pero si decide oírte perderá la cuerda y caerá en el abismo…

- ¡¿De que rayos hablas?! - Inuyasha no podía comprender de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Quien le quita la cuerda? - Preguntó Kagome.

- Él que quiere zafarse de las cadenas.

- ¿Quien quiere zafarse de las cadenas? - Insistió.

- No lo se…

- Él que esta ahí es Kiseki ¿Verdad? - El hombrecillo asintió - por favor dime qué le sucede - aun tenía rastros salados en sus ojos.

- Ni yo los sé exactamente, y no insistas en preguntarle a alguien de este lugar, nadie sabrá que responderte, nosotros sólo somos unos cuidadores que Saiyo-San a puesto para la eternidad.

- ¿Quien es esa? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- ¡Saiyo! - Estaba exaltada - ¿Cuándo fue eso? Por favor dímelo...

- Mucho antes de que alguno de ustedes hubiese nacido.

- ¡Jah! Tonto, no creas que tengo la edad que aparento.

- No creas que las cadenas tienen la edad que aparentan… - Inuyasha se sorprendió - sé perfectamente que tu edad no es poca, pero también sé con aún más perfección que las cadenas están desde hace mucho más que eso.

- Por favor, sólo quiero saber qué le ocurre… - Imploro Kagome al ver que el hombre se marchaba.

- Yo no lo sé bien, pero si de verdad quieres saberlo pregúntale a él mismo a la tercera noche… - Se marcho.

Kagome agacho la cabeza, no sabía que estaba pasando y nadie se molestaba en informarle, finalmente comprendió por qué tuvo aquella extraña sensación antes de entrar a ese lugar, volteo, Kiseki seguía jalando de las cadenas, seguía aullando, seguía sin escuchar, era él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no lo era.

.-

La noche había concluido y la mañana seguida de la tarde había llegado, Kagome había tratado de dormir la noche anterior, no podía quejarse de la habitación que le había pasado, realmente era cómoda, pero la preocupación que sentía era mucho mayor, y, tan pronto como se levanto de la cama, corrió hacía el balcón nuevamente sin probar un bocado de su comida, y ahí se quedo apoyando sus codos en el barandal contemplando al muchacho.

- ¿Todavía estás aquí? - La interrumpió la voz del hanyou- te dijeron que él no reaccionaria por ahora…

- Lo sé… - Dijo deprimida - es sólo que no quería dejarlo solo… ¿Qué crees que tenga?

- No lo sé… quizás sea algo parecido a lo que me ocurría a mi…

- Pero él es un youkai.

- Por eso digo que parecido… Quizás sea sólo un proceso que tenga que pasar, le pregunte al hombrecito y me dijo que ocurría cada treinta días.

- Quisiera que no me ocultara tantas cosas- se refugio en su hombros.

- Quisiera que no te preocupases tanto por él- pronunció Inuyasha mirando fijamente al youkai atado, Kagome se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero no dijo nada, no sabía qué responderle, nuevamente estaba demasiado confundida, hace días atrás creyó haberse aclarado, pero ahora entendía que estaba lejos de eso.

.-

Finalmente pasaron dos días y ya estaban a horas de que el transe de Kiseki terminase o al menos eso es lo que les había dado a entender el hombrecillo que los atendía. Estaban en pleno atardecer y Kagome daba gracias porque todo aquello terminaría dentro de poco, pero claro, algo tuvo que ocurrir para que se arruinara todo.

Se oyó un gran estruendo en la puerta principal, los sirvientes, Inuyasha y Kagome quedaron perplejos, ninguno sabía lo que pasaba, cuando de pronto desde el pasillo de abajo (estaban en el balcón) salió un gran torrente de agua que arrastro a algunos sirvientes, pero que pronto se esparció por el lugar dejando solo algunos posones.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Se preguntaba Kagome en voz alta.

- No puede ser… son… - Dijo el hombrecillo bastante asustado.

De pronto de aquel gran pasillo salieron cuatro inmortales dispuestos a masacrar a quien se le tope por el frente.

- Pero miren, los entrometidos se nos han adelantado - exclamó Ts'Ao, el inmortal de la tierra.

- Quizás sea el momento perfecto para deshacernos de ellos… - Sonrió una mujer de cabellos azabaches, tenia ojos estirados y anaranjados, tez blanca, vestía vestimentas chinas rojas y destellantes y su cabello estaban sujetos por un medio amarre, en pocas palabras, era una hermosa mujer.

- ¡¿Y quien eres tu par decir eso?! - Gruño Inuyasha desde el balcón, cosa que pareció molestar a la recién aparecida mujer.

- Tranquila Ho, ellos no te conocen… - Le habló suavemente Kou-Lao, mientras la sostenía de los hombros.

- Mi nombre es Ho Hsiang-Ku y soy una de los ocho inmortales – sonrió - y desde ya les informamos… - Dio una salto asombroso - ¡Que esta será su tumba! - Gruño en el aire antes de pisar el balcón y atacar a Inuyasha, el cual logra esquivar pero el suelo no se salva de tener un agujero causado por el puño de la chica.

- Sssffff- Ts'Ai-Ho comienza a tener una risa nerviosa causada únicamente por las ansias de combatir.

- Cálmate, recuerda que tu objetivo es otro… - Ts'Ao se da cuenta de la ansiedad de su compañero para luego percatarse mediante un gesto de él que no recordaba ni una pizca de lo que le habían encomendado - ¡Eres un imbécil! - Grito - ¡Libéralo!

- Sí, sí, eso, eso, lo había olvidado.

- ¡Ve! - Gruño mientras Kou-Lao suspiraba – es mejor que lo sigas, no quiero que vaya a meter la pata…- Kou-Lao asiente para luego seguir al mencionado.

Kagome logra ver como el enemigo se acercaba a Kiseki, algo tramaban y debía impedirlo, por suerte hace una hora atrás una extraña sensación la hizo tomar su arco y flechas y portarlas con ella, estaba preparada, fijo el blanco y en el momento en que Ts'Ai-Ho salta para tratar de alcanzar al chico que colgaba en ese lugar, una flecha atraviesa su mano derecha causando que callera.

- ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! - Chilló desde la altura.

Ts'Ai-Ho comienza a quitarse la flecha de su mano, partiendo la punta y jalando hacia atrás, se aguantó el chillido, pero no se aguantó unas cuantas palabras para maldecir a su atacante, tenía todas las intensiones de dirigirse hasta ella y cortarle la garganta, sin embargo, su compañero que acababa de alcanzarlo lo detiene.

- Deja que ellos se encarguen de la miko, nosotros tenemos otra misión mucho mas importante, déjate de estupideces y continuemos - no le quedo más alternativa que tragarse su rabia.

La chica seguía atacando a Inuyasha, sus golpes eran firmes y decididos aparte de ser increíblemente veloces, no cabía duda que era una maestra en las artes marciales, Inuyasha había sacado su espada, pero no había tenido menor oportunidad para utilizarla como realmente se merecía, lo único que podía hacer es tratar de usarla como escudo contra los puñetazos y patadas de Ho, pero aquello no fue suficiente, la rapidez de aquella mujer lo estaba venciendo, en varias oportunidades le había proporcionado fuertes golpes y en otras eran tan poderosos que lograba tirarlo a metros de distancia.  
>Inuyasha se encontraba examinando meticulosamente la situación, la chica no se detenía en ningún momento pero finalmente logró lanzar un ataque de Tessaiga, aunque el ataque lo lanzo demasiado cerca e igualmente resulto un poco dañado y por des fortunio Ho era demasiado rápida y el ataque no alcanzo a hacerle gran daño antes de que ésta pudiese escapar de él.<p>

- Vaya, te has puesto serio… - Sonrió al notar su respiración agitada- pero mírate, eres demasiado lento… ya te cansaste – suspiró - en cierta forma yo igual me canse, pero de ti… - Lo miro fijamente para que próximamente un aura enrojecida la rodeara – es momento de acabar contigo…

Sus uñas crecieron de una manera considerable, sus ojos parecieron achicarse, sus colmillos crecieron y sus orejas se tornaron puntiagudas. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un maullido tan agudo de parte de la chica que hizo estremecer el cuerpo del hanyou.

- Que irónico, somos un perro y un gato peleando… Pero esta vez… El felino tiene acorralado al cachorro… - Dio un salto y se abalanzo a arañarlo.

- Debes impedir que se lleven a Fugimi-Sama, si lo hacen no sé que pueda ocurrir…

- Yo sí… - Dijo severa - y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que estos demonios se atrevan a arrancarle la cuerda a Kiseki- estaba enfurecida, no permitiría que aquellos sujetos lo dañasen otra vez.

Kou-Lao y Ts'Ai-Ho acababan de saltar hasta las cadenas de Kiseki, tenían todas las intensiones de cortar aquellas cadenas, pero las flechas de Kagome se lo estaban impidiendo, la noche acababa de llegar y Kiseki ahora gritaba con mayor intensidad que nunca. Las flechas habían causado que los inmortales cayeran tratando de esquivarlas, pero aquello no evito que siguieran intentando liberar a Fugimi. La serpiente ya se estaba hartando de recibir aquellas flechas mientras trataba de realizar su trabajo, por lo que decidió soltar a sus serpientes de sus dedos, con las de su mano izquierda hizo que se enrollaran en una de las cadenas mientras con las de su mano derecha decidió atacar a la miko que le estaba estorbando, pero con sólo un movimiento de la mano de la chica logró purificar el arma de agresor, hasta ella misma se había sorprendido de aquello, estaba realmente mejorando sus habilidades, pero además había que sumarle bastante puntos al hecho de que estaba furiosa. Aunque aún no era momento de ponerse a celebrar, había olvidado que a su lado se encontraba Chang, con quien se debía mencionar no había tenido un buen encuentro.

.-

_Kou-Lao (recuerden que su nombre es Chang Kou-Lao) lanzo la esfera lo mas fuete que pudo – ¡Recibe los terribles poderes de los inmortales y muere! – de la esfera que lanzo salieron siete extrañas luces que representaban las fuerzas de los ocho inmortales exceptuando al más importante de ellos, pero eso no quitaba que el poder de esa energía fuese sumamente peligroso, capas de matar a cualquiera. En el momento que aquella energía estuvo a punto de atacar a Kagome Kiseki la tomo abrazándola, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la energía y en el preciso momento en que se dio la espalda para protegerla la energía lo golpeo ferozmente, Kiseki dio un grito de dolor y luego de eso no dijo nada más, inmediatamente comenzaron a caer._

_.-_

Aquel sujeto le había arrojado una bomba de agua que la hizo alejarse del balcón.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha, quien en ese momento saco fuerzas para arrojar a su contrincante y correr hasta la punta del balcón y lanzarle un feroz ataque de diamantes a Chang, quien fue desplazado hasta los limites del enorme lugar quedando gravemente dañado, no sólo por las heridas que Inuyasha le acababa de causar, sino que aún no estaba recuperado de la vez anterior en que casi muere ante el ataque de Inuyasha.

- ¡Maldición, Kou-Lao! - Ts'Ai-Ho corrió hasta donde se encontraba él para definitivamente determinar que si continuaba sería nada más que un estorbo, cosa que le hizo saber claramente, tendría que quedarse únicamente a observar, y claro, eso no le agradaba para nada.

Luego de haber comprobado que su compañero estaba en óptimas condiciones, la serpiente decide continuar con su tarea, por lo que volvió a enrollar sus dedos serpientes en una de las cadenas para comenzar a jalar con brutalidad.

Mientras lo otro ocurría la mujer gato había vuelto a atacar a Inuyasha, pero como era de esperarse Kagome aún permanecía atenta y se disponía a lanzar otra de sus flechas cuando de la nada aparece Ts'Ao.

- ¡Cuidado! - Grita el hombrecillo junto a Kagome.

El enemigo se abalanza contra ella asiéndola retroceder y lanzar su flecha, éste la esquiva para luego seguir atacándola mientras ella retrocedía. Estuvieron así un buen tiempo, hasta que Ts'Ao se cansa del juego, junta sus manos haciendo fricción y luego dio un golpe a la superficie, suceso siguiente, todo el balcón se desmorona, provocando que todos cayeran estrepitosamente. Por suerte Inuyasha reacciona a tiempo para sujetar a la miko.

No habían sufrido mayores daños de esa caída, pero lo que si había sufrido daños, aunque no fue por el derrumbe, fue el extremo de una de las cadenas de Kiseki, la cual ya estaba a punto de separarse de la alta muralla (se estaba zafando la parte de arriba, la del comienzo, no la de la muñeca).

- ¡Deténganlos, no puede soltarse!- dijo uno de los hombrecillos que custodiaban el lugar (estaban ocultos observando). Rápidamente Kagome toma una de sus flechas y ataca al inmortal, el cual retrocedió soltando la cadena, pero era demasiado tarde, la había dejado suelta y Kiseki en ningún momento había dejado de jalar las cadenas, por lo que él mismo, con su propia fuerza, fue quien se zafo de una de ellas, la cual cayo pesadamente en el suelo, aunque aún sostenía la muñeca de él.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Fugimi-Sama va a soltarse! - Chilló unos de los youkais.

- ¿Terrible? - pronunció la mujer con ironía- Es la mejor noticia que nos pueden dar.

- ¿Por qué quieren que él se suelte? ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? - Inuyasha sintió que ese era el momento para conseguir respuestas.

- Sólo queremos hacerle un favor, estoy seguro de que él desea ser liberado - comentó Ts'Ao.

- ¡Explícate! - Gruño el hanyou.

- Es cosa de abrir los ojos. Están ciegos, ustedes son los que no quieren ver la realidad… - comentó la chica.

- ¿Realidad?

- ¡Ya estoy cansada de tus preguntas absurdas! La realidad es tan sencilla como… - Justo cuando estaba a punto de aclarar todas las dudas que tenían sus enemigos una fuerte energía cayo de un momento a otro.

Era Kiseki, estaba como loco aullando y forcejeando, acababa de quitarse la cadena caída de su muñeca y ahora jalaba bruscamente de la única que colgaba.

- ¿Qu...qué está pasando? Antes estaba distinto, pero ahora… - Kagome respiraba agitadamente, su cuerpo y mandíbula temblaban de miedo ante la imagen del chico- ni siquiera lo reconozco… - Se sentía tan confundida; solo podía recordar aquella vez…

.-

_Kiseki estaba arrodillado entre el bosque, no se había percatado de que Kagome lo miraba y trataba de acercársele con lentitud. Todo el cuerpo del joven estaba marcado por sus salientes venas, sus ojos se estaban convirtiendo totalmente, mientras él se sostenía fuertemente del suelo con sus garras. Kagome podía sentir el dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se agacho junto a él y trato de hablarle, de calmarlo, pero él aun no podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, no podía percatarse de que estaba con él. Al percatarse de eso Kagome comenzó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar al creer que no encontraría una salida para su dolor, que no podría ayudarlo y él estaría perdido. Por eso lo abraso por la espalda lo mas fuerte que pudo sin importarle que él se moviera y se moviera con suma brusquedad gritando con desesperación tratando de que lo soltasen, tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía, pero a Kagome no le importó y no se soltó de él por más esfuerzo que Kiseki hiciera, le rogó, le imploro que reaccionara, que se recuperara y que volviera a llamarla niña boba._

_.-_

- Ssssffff ¡Todo esto terminara de una vez!- pronunció la serpiente con victoria.

- No… - Susurró la miko tan bajo que nadie puedo escucharla - …Por favor… No…- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos - no quiero perderte… - No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que si él se soltaba lo perdería para siempre, sin vuelta atrás… No tenía idea de cuan en lo cierto estaba.

El brusco movimiento de las cadenas y el aullido endemoniado era todo lo que se escuchaba en ese inmenso lugar, Kiseki no dejaba de jalar la cadena, estaba totalmente desesperado, jalaba, jalaba, jalaba… Y aquella cadena no resistiría eternamente.

- ¡Hay que detenerlo! - Inuyasha comenzó a correr hasta donde se encontraba el transformado Kiseki, pero fue repentinamente atacado por la mujer gato en compañía del hombre serpiente, estaba claro que no permitirían que nada interrumpiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Kagome estaba desesperada, los primeros tornillos de la cadena en su parte más alta estaban cediendo ante el prisionero.

- ¡Por favor ya basta! - Le grito Kagome, no hubo señal alguna - ¡Te lo suplico, detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Detente! - No podía evitar los sollozos.

- No malgastes tu energía en cosas inútiles, no te escucha, él sólo quiere soltase por su propia cuenta… Y le daremos en el gusto… - Sonrió el hombre que dominaba la tierra.

Kagome no quería oírlo, comenzó a corres hasta donde estaba el chico, pero fue detenida por un brusco abraso de parte de Chang.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡No dejare que lo eches a perder! - Dijo severamente mientras la sostenía por la espalda - …Míralo - dijo sosteniéndole el mentón para que lo mirase - mira como lo pierdes, mira fijamente como se desase de lo que tu le hiciste ¡Mira como el regresa de donde nunca debió marcharse!

Kiseki se estaba soltando, no necesitaba mucho trabajo más para hacer caer aquella molesta cadena.

- ¡Kiseki, reacciona! - Chilló la chica con la esperanza de ser escuchada - ¡Kiseki! - Seguía jalando- ¡Kiseki mírame! ¡Reacciona! ¡Kiseki! ¡Kiseki! - No podía dejar de llorar ante la desesperación.

Inuyasha estaba acorralado, recientemente Ts'Ao se había unido a sus compañeros para detenerlo, él no podría hacer nada. Ella se encontraba aprisionada por Kou-Lao, y él, él no podía oírla. Todo terminaba, el último tornillo estaba por salirse de su orificio un tirón más y quedaría libre.

- ¡No! - Chilló la miko. Inútil. La cadena se suelta. Él comienza a caer.

- ¡Kiseki! - Aquel último grito se oyó como eco. Kiseki caía y justo en ese momento ocurrió un inesperado milagro. Un enorme resplandor. La luz de la luna alumbra por completo, estaba en posición justamente segundos antes de que Kiseki y la cadena tocasen el suelo. La pesada energía se apaciguo, el rojo vivo en sus ojos se desvaneció, sus garras desaparecieron paulatinamente, la luna había regresado a tiempo. Cayó inconsciente. Kagome no lo perdería.

- ¡NO! - rugió Kou-Lao soltando a Kagome quien corrió hasta el youkai - ¡Esto no debió ser así! ¡Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco antes!

- ¡Estuvimos a punto! - Ts'Ao estaba furioso.

- Sssfff… esa niña volvió a salirse con la suya.

- ¡Voy a matarte! - Gruñó Chang quien se disponía a dirigirse peligrosamente hasta la miko, pero Ho lo detiene de un brazo para luego acercársele acariciando su rostro provocativamente.

-Kou-Lao calma… - Lo beso suavemente en la mejilla - dale tiempo al tiempo, lo que no se consigue hoy, se consigue mañana, ya veras que pronto tendremos lo que nos pertenece… - Sonrió alejándose de él - Vámonos… de seguro Lu ordenaría la retirada.

- Ssfff… Lu no es nuestro líder - pronunció Ts'Ai-Ho con severidad.

- Podría decirse que es sólo un guía… - Apoyó el hombre de la tierra al serpiente.

- Él fue el segundo de nosotros, el segundo más poderoso… Y el líder por ahora, no está…

- Por ahora - aseguró con frialdad Chang, quien también estaba cansado de obedecer a alguien que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ser llamado líder de los ocho inmortales. Desaparecieron.

Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban junto al durmiente youkai, el alivio que ambos sintieron en ese momento fue inexplicable, lo veían y parecía mentira que hace unos momentos atrás estaba convertido en un demonio atemorizador.

- Pronto despertara… - Comentó uno de los hombrecillos que se les habían acercado - tendremos que reparar las cadenas para la próxima vez… - Kagome asintió.

- Inuyasha vámonos…

- ¿Eh? ¡Sí! - Aquello lo había tomado desprevenido. Inuyasha se agacho con la intención de cargar a Kiseki pero la chica lo detuvo - ¿No lo quieres llevar? - Le pregunto extrañado.

- Prefiero que él no sepa que estuvimos aquí… por favor no se lo mencionen, háganlo como un favor por haberlos ayudado - ellos asintieron.

- No te entiendo Kagome ¿Por qué quieres eso?

- Quizás… - Dijo poniéndose de pie - él nunca me lo dijo porque no quería que yo lo viese así…

- ¿Qué?

- Él no quería… No quería que yo lo viese de esa manera… - Estaba deprimida - y de cierta forma le estoy agradecida por haber tenido aquella consideración conmigo… Yo… Yo no quiero volver a verlo de ese modo, no quiero…

- Y cómo le preguntaras después sobre estas situación ¿Kagome en que rayos estás pensando?

- Por ahora no importa… Él me lo dirá, un día me lo dirá… Pero ahora, no quiero que él sepa que yo lo vi así, él no quería eso… Dejare que siga pensando que me evito una experiencia horrible… Aunque no sea así… Yo… No quiero ocasionarle tristezas… - Comienza a caminar hacia la salida - vámonos…

**Continuara… **


	25. Chapter 25

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**...-**

**Capitulo 71:**** La profunda oscuridad.**

El día habían pasado, Kagome e Inuyasha habían regresado a sus respectivos lugares, al igual que Kiseki regreso sin siquiera sospechar lo ocurrido, excusando su ausencia con que Tei lo había enviado a un lugar durante esos días, Kagome fingió creerle y estar molesta porque la había dejado abandonada a medio camino, por supuesto Kiseki no iba a perder aquella oportunidad para molestarla, se reía a carcajadas imaginando a Kagome caminando todo ese trayecto de regreso sola y enfurecida, pero aquella sonrisa no le duro mucho tiempo, Tei informo que durante esos días no había visto a la chica, y que esta había llegado únicamente la noche anterior porque se había quedado con el grupo de Inuyasha.

- Qué ¿Creías que me devolvería así nada más? - Dijo la chica con ironía- tome estos días como unas mini vacaciones…

- ¿Mini vacaciones? - Respondió con sarcasmo - si claro…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Si van a discutir háganlo afuera - comentó Tei mientras daba un sorbo a su té.

- Es obvio que si te quedaste ahí fue únicamente por Inuyasha – aseguró.

- Y si te dijera que sí qué - Tei se atoro al escuchar eso, mientras que Kiseki se quedó atónito, jamás creyó que la chica lo admitiría. Pero Kagome mentía, por un segundo tuvo la tentación de saber cómo reaccionaría Kiseki al escuchar algo así, creyó que terminaría gritándole o alguna cosa parecida, pero no fue así, él se trago todo.

- Nada – dijo bajo con una voz quebrada, Tei miro de reojo – voy a dar una vuelta… - Dijo dando media vuelta para salir del lugar sin mayor prisa dejando a Kagome totalmente perpleja.

No podía decirle nada, aquello le había hecho hervir la sangre como nunca, pero no tenía ningún derecho de reprochárselo, no eran nada, sin embargo aun así no podía evitar estar envuelto por aquellos celos, era insoportable, hubiera deseado no tener que haberse marchado nunca para que ella no hubiese pasado esos tres días con él, sabía que era egoísta, pero no le importaba, eso era lo que deseaba aun siendo que no había caso de que eso pudiera ser posible. Decidió sentarse junto al lago para ver si así podía calmarse un poco, cosa que logró, pero sólo por unos minutos ya que Kagome no tardo en llegar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? - Llego preguntando.

- Nada… - Respondió girando su cabeza para la dirección contraría.

- ¿Cómo nada? Saliste molesto, aun siendo que no dijiste nada… - Estaba parada junto a él.

- ¿Para qué preguntas?

- Cómo que para qué ¡Para saber qué te pasa! - Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No entiendo para qué te haces la tonta si tu sabes perfectamente qué me pasa… - Murmuró aun con el cuello erguido hacía la otra dirección.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó tratando de hacerle creer que no había escuchado. Kiseki se puso de pie con rapidez.

- T-U S-A-B-E-S Q-U-E M-E P-A-S-A – le contestó asegurándose de que esta vez entendiese, luego se cruzo de brazos y volvió a mirar a la otra dirección. Kagome no supo que contestarle, era cierto ella sabía perfectamente que estaba celoso, de hecho ella misma lo había provocado y aún no entendía la razón, se avergonzó.

(The cramberris - Kiss me)

- Lo siento… - Logró oír murmurar al chico, inmediatamente levanto la vista para verlo mejor, pero él seguía sin voltear su mirada hacía ella - tu no eres la culpable de que yo me sienta así, él único responsable soy yo…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Pronunció con preocupación.

- Porque… - Murmuro para luego voltear su rostro sonriente - tu no tienes la culpa de que yo me allá enamorado de ti – la sonrisa se borro para cambiar a una cara de sorpresa ante una bofeteada que le propino la chica.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?! - Le grito mientras él llevo una mano a su palpitante mejilla.

- ¡Qué te pasa! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! - Grito ante la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerme esto?! ¡Eres un idiota! - Continuó diciéndole mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho.

- ¡Hacer qué! – Respondió mientras trataba de que no lo golpeara más.

- ¡Lo que acabas de hacer! - Le grito al fin dejándolo de golpear – siempre haces lo mismo, dices que me quieres, pero no haces nada al respecto… ¿Qué tratas de conseguir? ¿Gozas viéndome así? ¿Te agrada verme confundida? ¡Por qué siempre hacer eso! ¡Por qué! - No lo entendía de verdad no lo entendía.

- ¿Gozar al verte sufrir? ¡Pero que disparates dices! – La toma de los hombros- escúchame bien, Kagome, lo que yo menos quiero en esta vida es verte sufrir – bajo la mirada – yo lo único que quiero es que lo sepas, nada más, creo que las personas deben estar al tanto de cuales son las personas que realmente los quieren, mi intención es simplemente decirte lo que siento, en ningún momento he querido causarte problemas ni confusiones… - la soltó de súbito porque había analizado bien lo que ella dijo- Espera un momento ¿Confusión? ¿Ya te fuiste en el melodrama niña? – Sonrió - ¿De cuando aquí que yo te provoco confusión? – rio dulcemente – creo que tanto tiempo con tus amigos te afecto.

Kagome lo miro fijamente, por un momento recordó su figura atada a aquellas cadenas, sus gritos y sus ojos rojos, parecía que aquello nunca hubiese pasado, que el dulce Kiseki que tenía en frente jamás había estado en ese lugar, miraba sus hermosos ojos plateados y nuevamente no sabía qué le ocurría, y, al mismo tiempo al verlo ahí diciéndole aquello la hacía confundirla aún más.

- ¿Por qué finges no saberlo? - Murmuró aún con su vista fija en él, la sonrisa en la cara de Kiseki nuevamente desapareció y sus plateados ojos se ocultaron bajo sus flequillos - tus palabras siempre me confunden, todo lo que dices causa ese efecto, TU lo haces… Me confundes… Y lo sabes, tal como yo sabía por qué estabas así…

(James Bland - Highs)

- No sé por qué quieres hablar de esto.

- No sé por qué finges no saber que me confundes, si me quieres tanto como dices ¿Por qué tratas de pasarlo por alto?

- No sé por qué quieres hablar de esto - repitió.

- No sé por qué tú no… - Contestó.

- No sé de dónde sacas que te confundo… Eso no ocurre, no hay razón.

- ¿Que me digas que me quieres y luego alejarme de ti de las peores formas no te parece una razón? Todo lo que dices seguido de tus actos… ¿No crees que es una perfecta razón?

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar interrogándome?! - Grito con brusquedad para luego arrepentirse al ver el rostro triste de Kagome. Era absurdo, incluso sus miradas lo hacían actuar de esa forma que detestaba, se sentía acabado, aquella mujer lo dominaba por completo aunque no tuviera idea del poder que poseía sobre él.

Kagome se disponía a irse.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! - Kiseki la tomo del brazo- lo siento no quise hablarte así, no te vayas.

- Suéltame… - Le respondió la chica con frialdad mientras trataba de soltarse de él.

- ¡No, espera! - Respondió tratando de detenerla, no quería que se fuera, no quería que se fuera enfadada con él, pero Kagome no tenía intensiones de seguir con aquella conversación, lo único que quería era salir de ahí, pero él no la dejaba.

- Te dije que me soltaras ¡Kiseki suéltame! - Le gritaba enfadada, mientras él se negaba a hacerlo.

El forcejeo duro un poco más, Kiseki se negaba a dejarla ir así, por lo que paso una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y la atrajo hacía él de un tirón.

- Por favor no te vayas… - Susurró.

Sólo en ese momento Kagome logró percatarse de que tan cerca estaban ¡No había espacio entre ellos! Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron súbitamente, Kiseki estaba demasiado cerca, y estaba segura que él también se había dado cuenta de ello ¡Pero no hacía nada! Sólo la miraba fijamente ¡Y cómo le encantaba esa mirada! Kagome estaba sumergida en nervios, los cuales aumentaron aun más cuando el chico comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella ¡Y el imbécil se daba el lujo de hacerlo con tanta lentitud! ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Kiseki no quitaba sus ojos de la boca de la chica, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro, tan cerca que ya casi podían sentir el rose del otro. El estomago de Kagome se volvió loco, sintió un cosquilleo tremendo que jamás había sentido antes, estar de esa forma la hacía temblar con levedad ¡Pero al fin y al cabo la hacía temblar! ¡¿Qué les estaba pasando?! Estaban a punto de besarse… Sin embargo, no ocurrió, Kiseki se retracto a ultimo momento para luego alejarse de ella rápidamente.

- Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso - desvió su mirada, no tenía deseos de mirarla a los ojos en esos instantes.

La respiración de Kagome aún no lograba volver a su estado natural, una parte de su interior, la parte racional, decía firmemente que aquello había sido lo correcto, que lo peor que pudo haber pasado era que se besaran, eso era algo imperdonable, que lo único que a ella debía de importarle era Inuyasha. Pero su otra mitad gritaba que había sido una tonta, que no debió permitir que él se alejara, no debió esperar a que él la besara, sino que ella debió hacerlo, la mente de la chica estaba perdida en un mar profundo y tormentoso. Y para rematar la situación ahora el ni siquiera la miraba, aquello la hacía estallar.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle todo lo que se le vino a la mente en un segundo, pero el la interrumpió antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

- Alguien viene… - Comentó.

- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién? - Dudó un poco perpleja ante el cambió brusco de conversación, pero sólo se limito a observar hacía el bosque al igual que él.

- Creo que te alegrara saberlo… - Kagome lo miro extrañada, nunca comprendía lo que decía. Al siguiente instante salió Inuyasha y todos los demás tranquilamente del bosque.

- ¡Chicos! - Realmente estaba sorprendida de verlos ahí, entendió el porqué del comentario de Kiseki - ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

- Vinimos a visitarte ¿Acaso está mal? - Contestó el ojidorados a la interrogante de la chica.

Aquella voz… nuevamente la tormenta se inició dentro de ella, todo era un caos. Su lado racional daba brincos y júbilos por la llegada del hanyou, no podía haber ocurrido algo mejor que eso, estaba feliz, verlo de nuevo provocaba una felicidad incalculable, sin embargo su lado irracional maldecía la intromisión, y si hubiese podido escupir en ella lo habría hecho, no podía ocurrir cosa peor que llegasen él y los otros justamente en uno de los momentos mas íntimos que había tenido jamás con Kiseki. Todo era un caos…

- No, pero me parece extraño, nunca lo habían hecho…

- La verdad es que pasábamos por aquí cerca e Inuyasha quiso venir a verte – comento Sango con una sonrisa picara, el mencionado le propino una mirada fulminante.

- La verdad es que insistió mucho… - Habló Shippo desde el hombro del monje, el cual fue callado rápidamente con un golpe en la nuca.

- Sólo quería saber como estabas… - Pronunció Inuyasha con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Kiseki emitió un ligero ruido de desagrado.

- Además, señorita, nos gustaría saber si han tenido nuevas noticias sobre los ocho inmortales, la verdad es que aquello me tiene muy intrigado.

- Sí… - Volvió decir Shippo que nuevamente estaba sobre el hombro de Miroku - además aún no sabemos bien por qué nos persiguen.

- Serás tu el que no lo sabe… - Comentó Inuyasha tan bajo que nadie pudo oírlo.

- Están tras las joyas, eso esta claro monje Miroku - respondió Kagome.

- Sí, puede que sea así, pero ¿No se ha percatado de que cada vez que nos encontramos con ellos sólo tratan de matarnos? No pareciera que tratasen de arrebatarnos las joyas…

Sí, claro que no estaban tras las joyas, estaban tras Kiseki, Kagome ya lo tenía asumido, pero no creía que era necesario decirlo, Kiseki aún pensaba que Kagome no tenía la menor idea de ello, él no podía enterarse de que lo había seguido hasta ese extraño lugar en compañía de Inuyasha, el cual por suerte de Kagome guardo silencio y omitió cualquier opinión con respecto al tema.

- Quizás sólo quieren sacarnos del camino para que nadie interrumpa sus objetivos… - Comentó Shii con una ancha sonrisa, Kiseki la vio con una sonrisa sarcástica, sabía que sólo trataba de desviar el tema.

- Eso es bastante probable… - Comentó Sango.

- ¿No le dirán a Kagome cual fue la otra razón por la cual vinimos?- comento Shippo con tono despreocupado para luego recibir un golpazo en la nuca de parte de Inuyasha - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- ¿Otra razón?

- Vera, señorita, lo que ocurre es que Inuyasha a tenido…

- Un mal presentimiento, eso es todo… - Respondió Inuyasha mirando en otra dirección.

- Iba a decir sueño, pero creo que lo del presentimiento cae bien - comentó Miroku.

- ¿Sueño? ¿Qué clase de sueño? - Aquello había captado toda la atención de Kagome.

- Lo siento, lo olvide, sólo me quede con la sensación de que debía venir… - Mintió, él si lo recordaba, era imposible olvidar algo así.

..-

_Era todo oscuridad, Inuyasha se encontraba solo en aquel inmenso mar de oscuridad, miraba a todas direcciones preocupado, viendo si habría alguien más con él en ese momento, cuando a unos cuantos metros una figura apareció._

_Inuyasha se preocupo de mirarla detenidamente hasta comprobar que aquella figura era Kagome, la cual no tenía mayores expresiones en su rostro y al parecer, ésta no se había percatado de su presencia, Inuyasha volvió a mirarla atentamente y se encontró con que Kagome llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa en su mano. Inuyasha creyó ya haber visto aquella escena anteriormente, pero no lograba recordar cuando la había visto, aunque no se preocupo mas de eso, ya que a un lado de Kagome aparecieron ocho personas más, rostros que ya conocía, los ocho inmortales, aunque solo pudo ver a siete de ellos, el rostro del líder estaba totalmente oscuro._

_El rostro de Kagome se notaba sin emociones, no se veía triste, ni preocupada, ni alegre, estaba normal, parcial como si no tuviera sentimientos, pero aunque su rostro no mostrara alguna emoción, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Inuyasha podía notar bien esto a pesar de estar a distancia, Kagome estaba llorando._

_Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el líder del grupo, que estaba frente a Kagome, atravesó su estomago con una de sus manos. Inuyasha quedo totalmente impactado ante la escena, trato de auxiliarla o gritar pero no podía, estaba inmóvil, no podía ni hablar, la desesperación se torno demasiado intensa. Kagome había caído muerta, su atacante sonreía y la pequeña bolsita que traía la chica llegaba abierta hasta los pies del desesperado hanyou, de ella salieron 11 perlas, una era la Shikon no Tama, las otras, las joyas del renacimiento._

_Inuyasha volvió a mirar adelante para encontrarse con que los ocho extraños se habían marchado, sin embargo, habían dejado el inmóvil cuerpo de la mujer, Inuyasha grito su nombre, pero ella no mostraba señas de vida, él aun seguía sin poder moverse, no pudo hacer nada..._

_..-_

Aquel sueño ya se había repetido muchas veces mientras dormía, pero había algo diferente, era la primera vez que veía los rostros de los atacantes, sin embargo el rostro mas importante, el del asesino, aun era un misterio, y, eso le preocupaba, todo le indicaba que algo le ocurriría a Kagome.

- Aww~ – regaño la chica - ojala lo recordaras…

- Parece que la compañía sigue llegando… - Comentó Kiseki viendo la llegada a trote de Tei.

- ¿Y ahora qué le sucede? - Se pregunto la miko.

- Parece agitado- habló Sango.

- ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Salgan! - Chilló repentinamente.

- ¿Qué salgamos? - Preguntó con dudas el monje.

- Es bastante hospitalario ¿No? - Se burlo Inuyasha.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló nuevamente como si le estuviera ordenando darse cuenta de algo.

No pasaron muchos segundos más antes de que Kiseki percatara aquella presencia tan peculiar para él, tomo rápidamente a Kagome, advirtió del peligro y dio un brinco, por suerte los demás lograron reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que no salieron dañado ante la bola de fuego que los ataco.

- ¿Pero qué fue eso? - Chilló el pequeño.

- ¡Cuidado, vienen más! – Esta vez había gritado Shii.

- ¡Kazaana!

- ¡Bien hecho Miroku! - Comentó el pequeño zorro.

- Una rápida solución, debo decir… - La siniestra voz venía desde la sima de un alto árbol, el hombre vestía ropas chinas, poseía una tez pálida y un cabello largo trenzado y negro.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - Aúllo Inuyasha.

Al ver al recién llegado, Kagome, que aún se encontraba en los brazos de Kiseki, pudo notar como se le erizaban los pelos a éste, se había puesto tenso de un momento a otro.

- ¿Kiseki te encuentra bien? - Él la miro con sorpresa, jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de que su nerviosismo había sido tal que ella lo notó – ¿Kiseki?- el la soltó para luego devolverse a la compostura.

- Por supuesto que sí, que ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué debería encontrarme mal? - Luego le sonrió, al parecer no buscaba una respuesta de parte de la chica.

- Es cierto, he sido muy mal educado, me presento - continuó hablando el atacante - mi nombre es Lu Tung-Pin y soy el líder… - Guardo pausa y respiro hondo – el líder temporal de los ocho inmortales - sonrió.

- ¿El líder temporal? - Preguntó un tanto confundido el moje.

- Se podría decir que nuestro líder ha decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones.

- ¿Larga o eternas? - Comentó Kiseki con un tono sarcástico.

- No… sólo largas - respondió Lu con seguridad.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué nos atacan? - Preguntó Sango, ya era momento de saberlo.

- Por qué son unos estorbos - Todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada asesina - ¡OH! Por cierto, quería presentarles a otro buen compañero mío – sonrió.

- ¿Otro amigo? - Comentó Inuyasha - ¡¿Y dónde esta ahora el cobarde de tu amigo, eh?!

- Tranquilízate, a Han le gustan las sorpresas…

- ¿Han? – Susurró Kiseki tan bajo que sólo Kagome pudo oírlo - ¡Aléjense del bosque! - Rugió.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - Preguntó Inuyasha con tono de ironía. No se dio cuenta de que un lobo, al menos diez veces más grande que los normales, salía del bosque para lanzarse sobre él.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Chilló Kagome.

- Se los dije, le gustan las sorpresas - comentó Lu desde la altura.

El gran lobo estaba mordiendo con ferocidad el hombre del hanyuo, parecía que nada lograría que lo soltara, Inuyasha luchaba por tratar de zafarse, pero éste seguía mordiendo con tenacidad. Kiseki tuvo que hacerse presente y atacar al lobo con una patada en el estomago tan fuerte que les dio unos metros de distancia con éste.

- No hubiese querido ser ese lobo - comentó Shippo desde el hombre del monje.

- No es un lobo… - Comentó Kiseki - … Al menos no en su totalidad.

El animal que recientemente se encontraba quejándose del golpe recibido, ahora estaba nuevamente de pie, pero estaba vez algo extraño sucedía con su cuerpo, el cual estaba encogiéndose rápidamente y dando la forma de un humano.

- No tenías porqué ser tan duro, sólo estaba jugando- sonrió con despreocupación el hombre que hasta hace poco poseía una forma de gran lobo.

- ¿Cómo es que lo supo? – Pensaba Inuyasha sorprendido de que Kiseki hubiese sabido de que el lobo era el tal Han.

- Mi nombre es Han Hsiang-Tzu, uno de los ocho inmortales como ya habrán supuesto - era un hombre de contextura gruesa, altura media, ojos cafés y piel morena.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy arto de todos ustedes y sus entupidas presentaciones! ¡No me interesa saber quienes son! ¡Porque les tengo noticias, no vivirán mucho para seguir usando esos nombres!- Inuyasha había sacado a Tessaiga para luego abalanzarse con suma agresividad contra Han. Éste logra esquivarlo para luego volver a transformarse en el rabioso lobo salvaje, había comenzado la batalla.

- ¡Oh! Ya que Han no puede hablar, cabe mencionar que él es un poco agresivo en todos los aspectos – comentó Lu desde las alturas.

- ¿Un poco agresivo? Por favor, es el hombre más agresivo que he visto en la faz de la tierra… - Comentó Kiseki entre dientes.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí? - Habló Sango - ¡Creo que ya es momento de que acabemos contigo! - Continuó diciendo para finalmente lanzarle su bumerang, el cual hubiera llegado a su objetivo si éste no hubiese dado un brinco, esquivándolo y quedando en la misma posición anterior.

- Lo siento, No me gusta mezclarme con la basura – comentó con malicia en sus labios.

- ¡¿A quién le llamas basura?! - Rugió la chica recuperando su arma la cual estaba preparando para volver a lanzar, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte abrazo del monje Miroku, quien la protegió de la furia de Han quien acababa de fracturar el hombre del monje debido al impacto.

- ¡Excelencia! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!

- Sí, no te preocupes Sango… - Respondió sosteniendo su hombro con una mano.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Estabas peleando conmigo no con los demás! - Gruño Inuyasha al ver la herida de Miroku.

- No lograras nada gritándole - hablo Tei - lo único que quiere ese sujeto es dañar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

- ¿Qué tipo de sujetos son estos? - Chillaba Shippo con miedo al ver como había sido dañado el monje.

- Muy bien Han creo que ya te has divertido bastante ¡Basta! - Ordenó Lu, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el hombre en vez del lobo volvió.

- ¿Bromeas? Estoy recién comenzando…

- Se acabó el juego Han… - Respondió con frialdad.

Han río hacía dentro - ¿Tratas de intimidarme? Lo siento, pero tu nunca lograras causarme aquella sensación, sólo una persona podía hacer eso… - Su mirada se dirigió hacía Kiseki por un segundo - No trates de imitar algo que jamás te saldrá Lu…

- Sólo apégate al plan - contestó con irritación ante la provocación de su compañero.

- ¡Tal parece que tienen problemas de pareja! - Se burló Inuyasha.

- ¡Han es un idiota! - Pensaba Shii con frustración.- Si se atreve a arruinar ente plan juro que le cortare el cuello.

- Muy bien, a lo que vinimos- continuó hablando Lu para luego unir sus manos y comenzar a hacer signos con ellas, estaba haciendo una invocación - Abrid las puertas del nido enraizado y dejad que la oscuridad los atrape.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a abrirse un agujero en la tierra, el cual inhalo poderosamente provocando que todos los presentes fueran succionados por él.

..-

El lugar donde habían caído era una enorme caverna llena de raíces gruesas e interminables, su única salida, la cual igualmente era lo único que la iluminaba, era el agujero creado por Lu en la sima de todo.

- ¿Qué sitio es este? ¿Todo esto esta debajo del lago? - Kagome estaba realmente sorprendida ante esa suposición.

- No - respondió Kiseki – aquel agujero es un portal, esto realmente no esta debajo del lago.

- Igualmente nos quedamos con la duda de qué lugar es este - comentó de mala gana el hanyou.

- Bienvenidos a las raíces del árbol muerto - saludo Lu nuevamente desde la altura de una gruesa raíz

(Breaking Benjamin - The Dairy of Jane).

- ¿Las raíces del árbol muerto? - Repitió el monje.

- Correcto… - contestó Lu - he decidido divertirme un poco con ustedes - guardo pausa para ver las molestar reacciones de sus oyentes - en este lugar hay oculta una joya del renacimiento, con exactitud puedo decir que es la joya amarilla, la cual como deben saber representa al sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué ganas con darnos esa información? - Preguntó Kagome confundida.

Lu sonrió débilmente - la joya es la que ocasiona que las raíces muestren esta forma, y es quien les da vida - explicó – si no quieren perderse en la oscuridad de las ramas será mejor que la encuentren…

- ¿Es prácticamente vivir o morir? - Comentó Sango.

- Te equivocas… es salir o hundirse - aclaró Lu - las raíces no los mataran, por lo menos no físicamente, lo que no quiere decir que no lo hagan psicológicamente.

- Eso me recuerda la vez que Naraku nos metió en ese bosque y nos hizo ver ilusiones - comentó el zorro.

- ¿Ilusiones? ¿Crees que estas raíces trabajan con algo tan vago como las ilusiones? – volvió a hablar Lu.

- Irán directo a la oscuridad de sus almas - volvió a hablar nuevamente Han con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro.

- ¿La oscuridad de nuestras almas? - Tei trataba de entender el concepto, luego piensa - ¡Eso significa qué…! - Estaba alarmado mientras se volteaba a ver a Kiseki.

Aquello iba realmente mal, debía salir como fuera de ese lugar. Puede que nadie en ese sitio, a parte de Tei, se hubiese dado cuenta de la verdadera trampa, la idea de aquella visita no era dañar al grupo o algo parecido, aquello era nada más que una careta, estaban haciendo creer que estaban ahí para matarlos, pero si hubiese sido realmente así, hace ya mucho que uno de los presentes estaría muerto, no, ese no era su objetivo, estaba claro tan sólo por el lugar al cual los habían traído, la joya era solo un incentivo para que los otros tampoco pudieran darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero Kiseki lo sabía, los sabía mejor que nadie. Aquellos inmortales habían ido exclusivamente por él, y, las raíces del árbol muerto era su arma para atacarlo.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! - Gruño Kiseki.

- ¡Antes debemos recuperar la joya! - Respondió Inuyasha.

- ¡Olvida la joya y sólo preocúpate de salir de este lugar!

- ¿Olvidar la joya? ¿Kiseki pero qué estas diciendo? Debemos recuperarla - habló Kagome.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me vayas a decir que te entro el miedo? - Se burló Inuyasha. Kiseki sólo le dirigió una fea mirada.

- ¿Irse sin la joya…? - Comentó Lu con burla.

- Desesperación… - Pronunció Han luego de dar una gran inhalada - … Mi olfato no me engaña, desesperación.

- Eso sólo me confirma que hemos actuado bien - continuó diciendo triunfante Lu.

- ¡Olvídense de la maldita joya! ¡¿Aprecian más eso que sus vidas?! - Comentó Kiseki.

- Él tiene razón, debemos irnos - lo siguió Tei.

- No, no valoro más la joya que mi vida, pero no me marchare de aquí, porque no moriré y porque no me permito marcharme como un maldito cobarde - Inuyasha parecía molesto y a misma vez decepcionado de la reacción del youkai.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - Le aúllo.

- Kiseki… - Kagome iba a hablar, pero Miroku la detuvo.

- Es mejor que no se meta en esta discusión señorita.

- ¡No sabia que Fugimi Kiseki fuese un cobarde! – Le grito luego continuó hablando tan bajo que sólo el mencionado pudo oírlo– que decepción… ¿Tanto miedo tienes a que finalmente te agarren?- Kiseki lo miro con sorpresa.

- No se gasten decidiendo qué es lo que harán porque de cualquier manera no saldrán de aquí sin salir lastimados, decidan o no buscar la joya, nosotros los atacaremos de igual manera - habló Lu - ¡Han, creo que a llegado la hora de que continúes divirtiéndote!

Inmediatamente el moreno hombre volvió a desaparecer para dar forma al imponente lobo, el cual no espero mucho más para lanzarse a atacar. Sango le lanzo su arma sin lograr darle, ya que el animal era más veloz que muchos otros con los que se habían topado con anterioridad.

- ¡Si no vas a dejar salir de aquí por la buenas, serán por las malas! - Gruño Kiseki atacando al hombre sobre la raíz más alta. La batalla de ataques y esquivas había comenzado.

- ¡Kagome! Busca la joya antes de que este lugar comience a cobrar vida - ordenó Tei.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Comience a cobrar vida? ¿Qué no se supone que ya estaba vivo? - Preguntó Shii, pero claramente esta pregunta trajo la atención de más de alguno.

- Claro que ya esta vivo, pero corremos con la suerte de que el lugar esta dormido, aunque con tanto ruido, gritos y estruendos no sé cuanto más vaya a durar así - explicó.

- ¡Entonces debemos darnos prisa!- apoyo el monje, que hasta pocos segundos atrás estaba atento a la batalla que tenían el lobo, Sango y su más resiente miembro, Inuyasha, quien había decidido que la exterminadora necesitaba ayuda para lidiar con semejante bestia.

Por el momento todo seguía con calma mientras Kagome y el resto de personas que no se encontraban luchando buscaban la tan deseada joya amarilla, pero toda la "calma" acabo de súbito cuando la superficie comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Preguntaron una Shii y un Shippo aterrados.

- ¡Todo esta temblando! - Anunció Tei.

- Ya es tarde para ti - comentó Lu a Kiseki mientras este seguía tratando de golpearlo con sus garras- debiste haber usado otra técnica, el juego de las garras jamás podrá hacerme ni un solo rasguño - se burló.

- ¡Tú sigue creyendo eso!

- No es que lo crea es solo una realidad - aseguró – ¡Vamos! Usa otra cosa, me estoy aburriendo ¿Por qué no mejor usas tu espada? – Siguió charlando mientras una de sus manos se deslizo hasta el mango de la espada que portaba Kiseki, este se da cuenta y se aleja rápidamente de él - Oh ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? - Estaba analizando el rostro de su contrincante – Pareció asustarte aquel simple movimiento…

- No toques mis cosas…

- Parecías demasiado asustado… - Volvió a repetir.

- Es sólo tu idea.

- No, no fue sólo mi idea… - Lo miro con fijeza como si tratase de leer sus pensamientos - no me digas que… - Kiseki apretó los puños - entiendo, lo he descubierto ¿Es la espada, no es cierto? Es ella, es ella la que te aleja de tu verdadera esencia – sonrió por haber descubierto el secreto.

- No.

- No trates de negar lo innegable por favor, me basto con sólo ver tu rostro. No sabes cómo nos has facilitado las cosas, ahora ya tengo un plan B en caso de que esto no vaya a funcionar - se burló.

Kiseki se abalanzo para atacarlo, pero antes de que pudiese tocarlo una gran raíz lo ataco empujándolo a metros de ese lugar. Aturdido por el golpe no comprendió lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero con solo dar un vistazo a su alrededor logró comprenderlo. Las raíces estaban vueltas locas, todas se movían y atacaban a los allí presentes.

- ¡Kagome! - Chillaba el pequeño zorrito pidiendo ayuda ya que las raíces se disponían a aplastarlo de un solo golpe. Una vez recuperado a su amigo tuvo que comenzar a esquivar todos los feroces ataques.

- ¡Deben calmarse! ¡Si muestran miedo y debilidad los agarraran y no los soltaran! - Grito Tei.

- ¡Sí, pero igualmente eso no evita que dejen de atacarnos! - Chilló Shii a quien no le estaba agradando el nuevo plan de sus compañeros.

- ¡Es lo mismo que si encontraran intrusos en sus casas! Si nos calmamos y mostramos la menor agresividad posible podríamos salir de esta- volvió a hablar Tei.

- ¡Pero si son ellas las agresivas! – Chilló la miko.

- Todos nosotros hemos soportado muchas cosas en nuestras vidas, podemos controlarnos, estas raíces jamás podrán con nosotros- aseguro él monje.

- ¡Sí! ¡De ningún modo nos asustaras árbolucho de cuarta categoría! - Apoyo Shippo.

- Veo que se tienen mucha confianza - comentó Lu – Bueno, será mejor que habrán bien los ojos, por que no todos ustedes se tiene tanta confianza en su control emocional… - Sonrió ampliamente, Tei supo con exactitud a quien se refería.

(Love like Winter - AFI).

Kiseki nuevamente se abalanzo a atacar a su enemigo Lu, a quien no había sido fácil acercarse debido al brusco movimiento del lugar.

- Me extraña que aún no te encuentres atrapado - comentó Lu mientras evadía los ataques del youkai con su espada.

- No creas que por el simple hecho de ponerme aquí me atraparas, soy perfectamente capas de controlarme, ya no soy igual que hace tiempo, las emociones no me superan con facilidad, ocultarlas podría ser mi mayor virtud – hablaba sin dejar de atacar.

- Tienes razón, no eres el mismo de hace tiempo… - Aceptó - pero aquello no es suficiente para impedir que te hundas en tu interior sin que los demás puedan percatarse de ello.

- Jamás ocurrirá eso.

- Nunca digas jamás- nuevamente había distancia entre ellos, Lu se había puesto serio - ¿Recuerdas el pueblo Takera?- los ojos de Kiseki se hincharon de súbito- veo que sí… - Continuó - debo reconocer que aquel día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida y, si la memoria no te fallara, reconocerías que fue el mejor de tu historia – sonrió - corazones jugosos y palpitantes en la palma de la mano, esperando ser únicamente desmembrados por nuestras garras luego de su ultimo latido - miró su mano derecha para luego formar un puño que hacía palpitar - Bum Bum Bum, aún puedo oírlos, estoy seguro que en tus sueños también puedes hacerlo, cada latido, cada grito, cada llanto, se quedo profundamente guardado en el ultimo y único corazón del sobreviviente y amasacrador… el canto de los llantos es demasiado embriagador para querer dejar de oírlo ¿No?

- ¡Cállate! - Gruño con los puños apretados - ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que estas hablando! ¡Sólo inventas cosas!

- Dime… ¿Fuiste tú el que sostuvo en sus manos su ultimo latido? - Preguntó.

- ¿Su ultimo… latido…? – Repitió sin comprender- no sé de quien… - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Lu se le adelanto.

- Me refiero a ella… ¿Estrangulaste su corazón? ¿Lo aprisionaste en tus garras como si fuera tu ultimo respiro que no puedes dejar escapar? ¿Sentiste el grito, el llanto, el fin…?

- No sé de quien me hablas- se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba desde que dijo "ella", pero se negaba a nombrarla, no lo haría, sino… Estaría perdido, acabado.

- La mataste…

- Jamás he matado a alguien…

- Santa mentira… ¿No te dije que nunca dijeras jamás? - Sonrió burlesco.

- Jamás…

- Miénteles a ellos, miéntete a ti, pero no puedes mentirle a los que han presenciado tu vida.

- Yo no he mata… - No pudo continuar.

- ¡Saiyo! - Saboreó su nombre, era satisfactorio ver la reacción que provocaba en Kiseki – ¡La mataste!

- ¡No! – Aulló.

- La acariciaste, la viste llorar, gritar, le arrancaste el corazón y contemplaste su ultimo latido hasta aprisionarlo completamente contra tus garras deshaciéndote de él, perdiéndolo para siempre como a muchos otros en tu caminar.

- ¡No! ¡No lo hice, no lo hice! - Se desespero.

- Sí lo hiciste, por eso sigues aquí, por eso seguimos aquí, porque ni siquiera el olvido nos ha hecho perderte de verdad, sigues aquí, sigues para nosotros, siguen exigiendo más latidos que aprisionar - a medida que Lu dictaba su discurso, su único oyente parecía calmarse de a poco, relajo sus hombros, su rostro, bajo la cabeza y oculto la mirada en su flequillo - sí, los exiges, los necesitas… y yo, yo te los puedo dar. Basta de evasivas, es tiempo de afrontar la realidad, el juego se acabó.

- Así no sucedió… - Susurró a duras penas.

- ¿Así no sucedió? - Repitió extrañado - ¿Acaso agregue algo demás? ¿No lloro? O tal vez... ¿No grito? ¿O su corazón dejo de palpitar antes de que se lo arrancaras? – Rió sarcástico.

- Así no sucedió… Yo… Yo no le arranque el corazón… No lo hice - la sombra en sus ojos hacía imposible que Lu pudiera adivinar que estaba pensando.

- ¿No alcanzaste? ¿La mataste antes? - Siguió hablando sin importarle los sentimientos del otro.

- Así no fu… - Nuevamente no alcanzo a concluir sus palabras.

- Igualmente la mataste – afirmó - lo hiciste, al parecer no utilizaste tu método favorito, pero lo hiciste, ella murió gracias a ti - siguió escarbando más profundo - ¿Negaras que asesinaste a la gran sacerdotisa Saiyo?- la respuesta tardo.

- No… - Aprisiono sus puños con mayor fuerza - … Ella murió por mi causa - sus puños ahora temblaban con intensidad - yo mate a Saiyo… - Lu lo miro sin decir nada - yo lo hice…

- La desesperación… Ya no puedes dominarlo, se acabó, eres presa fácil - sonrió dichoso de haber conseguido lo que deseaba.

Las raíces se abalanzaron tan pronto sintieron la enorme inestabilidad emocional de Kiseki, lo sostuvieron tan rápido que si hubiera tratado de huir no hubiese podido, aunque tampoco quiso huir, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Lo aprisionaron de manos y pies jalándolo hasta una enorme raíz en donde quedo completamente prisionero, las pequeñas raíces comenzaban a subir sobre él con el único propósito de aprisionarlo.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome tan pronto vio como las raíces lo habían jalado.

No era posible ¿Cómo él había caído ante ellas? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir que fuera él? Más era posible que ella sucumbiera antes que lo hiciera Kiseki, definitivamente algo había ocurrido, comenzó a correr hasta donde él estaba, cosa que no fue para nada fácil aquel lugar aún continuaba siendo un caos.

- ¡Kiseki! ¡Kiseki! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntaba la chica sumamente preocupada mientras trataba de sacar las ramas que lo estaba aprisionando- sólo espera un momento, te sacare de aquí, ya lo veras… - Seguía sacando las ramas más pequeñas que comenzaban a cubrirlo, las jalo con brusquedad, pero pronto se detuvo, notó que algo no estaba bien, él no había abierto la boca - ¿Kiseki? - Alzo la vista para encontrarse con su mirada, pero tal cosa no ocurrió, la mirada del muchacho era baja y perdida, parecía sumamente deprimido, ni siquiera había señal de que hubiese escuchado su voz o hubiese notado su presencia - ¿Qué te sucede, Kiseki? – Susurró - ¡Tei! - Lo llamó en busca de auxilio, éste le puso la atención necesaria tan pronto como le fue posible – ¡Dime qué le pasa a Kiseki! – imploro.

- ¡No le hables, no tendrá caso! - Grito Tei - ¡Estará totalmente ido hasta que se suelte de esos amarres, las raíces lo están dañando, no te responderá porque ni siquiera te notara, esta demasiado interno en sus recuerdos!

Luego de aquella rápida instrucción, Kagome comenzó a arrancar las ramas con mayor fuerza, debía sacarlo de ahí, pero las ramas que destruía volvían a crecer inmediatamente, se negaban a soltarlo, por más velocidad que tratara de utilizar la chica, las raíces volvían a crecer causando que los esfuerzos de ésta fueran en vano.

- Ríndete, ya nada puedes hacer, esta perdido- aseguro Lu que sin aviso apareció junto a Kiseki.

- ¡Tu! - gruño - ¡Aléjate de él, déjennos en paz!

- No, no puedo hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo… - Contestó.

- ¡Aléjate! - Esta vez ella lo estaba apuntando con la palma de su mano, había aprendido unos cuantos trucos de sacerdotisa, no estaba segura si funcionarían, pero no dudaría ni un segundo en utilizarlo contra él, si no se alejaba del youkai lo haría sin pensarlo.

- Había oído de ti… - Continuó hablando haciendo oídos sordos a las amenazas de la muchacha, sujeto la mano de la chica con sutileza - testadura, entrometida y valiosa… curiosas características – sonrió levemente – por favor, este no es el momento en que deba ocuparme de ti, ahora tengo otras prioridades, pero prometo que en cuanto aquello termine no volveré a ignorarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora, eres demasiado importante como para dejarte a la deriva…

- ¿De qué… hablas? - Preguntó confundida.

- Todo a su tiempo, y este no es tu tiempo - la mano que estaba sobre la suya ahora se encontraba posada suavemente sobre su mentón – pero descuida, cuando ese tiempo llegue tu serás mi principal prioridad, no te descuidare ni un segundo más, eres demasiado importante como para dejarte en el olvido… No te preocupes, ya pronto todo será como debiese ser, mi querido tesoro… - Comentó sin lograr que la miko entendiese una sola palabra.

En ese momento, lo único que quería la chica era que ese repulsivo y odioso sujeto se alejara lo más posible de ella, y su deseo se vio prontamente cumplido, Inuyasha se hizo nuevamente presente, utilizando sus garras para alejar a Lu.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla nuevamente con tus sucias manos ¡¿Me oíste, gusano?!

- Perfectamente, pero ¿No deberías estar preocupado de tu contrincante? Que allá caído por un leve momento no significa tu victoria.

- ¡Ya cállate! ¡Sango y Miroku podrán perfectamente con tu patético amigo, yo vine por ti!

- Inuyasha, debemos ayudar a Kiseki.

- ¡Jah! ¡No sería la primera vez! - Inuyasha lanzo sus garras de fuego hasta las ramas que sujetaban al youkai y, aunque estas se deshicieron en un comienzo, volvieron a crecer tan rápidamente como habían desaparecido - ¡Pero qué! - Dijo sorprendido.

- Es inútil, jamás podrá zafarse de las raíces del árbol muerto – rio - una vez atrapado, sólo puedes esperar a la perdición.

- No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no - era todo lo que su mente podía expresar.

Se sentía acabado, perdido, los recuerdo lo invadían una y otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez. No era justo ¿Por qué tuvo que atacarlo justamente con aquellos recuerdos? La muerte de Saiyo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, era un tormento insufrible, prefería morir ¡Sí! Eso es lo que deseaba ¡Morir! Morir antes de tener que recordar una vez más aquel negro acontecimiento. Pero no fue sólo aquello, con el recuerdo de aquella muerte, vinieron muchas más, muchas, los coros de llantos y gritos que guardaba en su interior volvieron a nacer, como si estuvieran en el mismo momento en que cantaron a toda voz. Lu había tenido razón, aún guardaba el hechizante murmullo del sufrimiento, el cual lo atacaba, lo atacaba de la forma más cruel que se podía imaginar, viendo a mismo momento millones de muertes gritos y suplicaciones… Se suponía que aquello estaba olvidado, superado, pero habían vuelto, y ahora lo estaban asechando sin paz, no había escapatoria. Pensó que aquello era lo peor que podría atormentarlo, pero se equivocaba, había algo mucho peor que aún no tocaba su mente, algo que lograría descarriarlo con mayor intensidad… Ciertamente, los recuerdos del pasado no son tan malos, los del presente… Son mucho peores…

..-

**Capitulo 72:**** Ardiendo en llamas.**

Las cosas parecían no mejorar, Inuyasha lanzaba una y otra vez sus garras de fuego sin resultado alguno, las raíces no se alejaban de Kiseki, cada vez que eran destruidas volvían a crecer a una velocidad impresionante.

- ¡Maldición, no puedo! - Gruño enfadado.

- Te lo advertí, es imposible - se hizo escuchar Lu – nada de lo que hagas podrá ayudarlo, esta perdido.

- ¡Ya me arte de escuchar tu palabrería! - Espeto el hanyou con furia - si estas creyendo que por un segundo dudare de atacarte ¡Estas muy equivocado! - Terminó diciendo a misma vez que se abalanzaba sobre él junto a su espada.

La batalla entre estos dos había comenzado.

Kagome veía todo lo que ocurría, Sango aún estaba luchando con aquel licántropo, se le estaba complicando el panorama, pero Tei había acudido a ayudarla, mientras que Shippo y Shii cuidaban de Miroku. Inuyasha atacaba a Lu, pero éste continuaba esquivándolo sin reparo, tal parecía que aquella batalla sería dura. Pero… había algo, algo que no estaba bien, algo que faltaba, entonces lo supo.

- Las raíces – mencionó para sí - han dejado de moverse – un toque eléctrico la hizo mirar abruptamente en dirección a Kiseki - eso quiere decir que…

Su mente trabajo a mil por hora logrando entender lo que sucedía, todo aquello, todo ese teatro, era por Kiseki, desde un comienzo habían venido por él, por un momento pensó que era por las joyas, pero no, lo había entendido, estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que en la torre antigua donde Kiseki se había transformado, ellos estaban tratando de llevárselo, se estaban atreviendo a tratar de llevarlo lejos de ella, lo único que siempre habían querido esas horrorosas criaturas era quitárselo ¡Querían quitarle a Kiseki! ¡No! no podía permitirlo, él era suyo, le pertenecía, nadie podía arrebatárselo. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, quedo en shock ¿Suyo? ¡Pero qué clase de tonterías estaba imaginando! Lo miro fijamente. Aquello le hacía recordar la vez que vio a Inuyasha por primera vez, sólo que él mostraba un rostro sereno tal como un niño durmiente, Kiseki en cambio, parecía tener una pesadilla. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

..-

(Cuando no es como debiera ser - Panda)

Todo era un tormento, pareciera como si le enterrasen un fierro caliente en el estomago y le estuvieran revolviendo todas las entrañas con él, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, por más deseoso que estuviera de arrancar lo más lejos posibles de aquel punzante y desesperante dolor, no podía, estaba obligado a sentirlo, a ser carbonizado en vida, sí, así se sentía, así se sentía la culpa…

Hace años había escondido sus recuerdos bajo una gigantesca roca la cual se suponía nunca podría moverse de su lugar y, ahora, parecía que un tornado la hubiese empujado con brusquedad para dejar que aquello que estaba prisionero corriera libremente por toda su mente. Pero lo aún más terrorífico es que ahora su mente se estaba empecinando en volver una y otra vez a sus más recientes errores, unos que estaba lamentando mucho más que los del pasado.

.-

Los gritos de Kagome podían oírse por todo el lugar, trataba de sacar fuerzas a través de ellos, jalaba las ramas con toda la energía que poseía, las tironeaba una y otra vez, algunas veces lograba deshacerse de ellas, pero estas no tardaban en volver a atrapar el inerte cuerpo de Kiseki, aquello la hacía enfurecerse aún más, por más que se esforzara, por más que sus manos sangraran de tanto jalar ¡Nada funcionaba! Esas malditas ramas se negaban a soltarlo, y, si todo continuaba así ellos terminarían llevándoselo.

- ¡Kiseki! ¡Ayúdame a sacarte, por favor! ¡Despierta y lucha! Por favor… no puedo hacerlo sola… - Lloraba.

- Te dije que era inútil – la voz de Lu la había sorprendido justo al lado de su oído, se volteó rápidamente para tratar de golpearlo, éste la sostuvo de la muñeca y la lanzo lejos de Kiseki.

- ¡Te dije que no te atrevieras a tocarla! - Gruñó Inuyasha desde la altura de un brinco, la hoja de Tessaiga fue sostenida en las manos de Lu.

- Eres tan débil, no deberías meterte en estas cosas, es demasiado para ti - sugirió.

- ¡No vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer! - Gruñó forzando la espada contra Lu sin tener mayor éxito. Planeó usas el viento cortante, pero un inesperado murmullo lo detuvo.

- K...Ka… - Kiseki aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, todo indicaba que hablaba desde sus pesadillas.

- Imposible… - Susurró Lu.

- Kago...me – volvió a pronuncia - por favor… perdo… name.

- ¿Perdóname? - Aquellas palabras se clavaron en la mente del hanyou, rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción del inmortal saco fuerzas y lo lanzo lo más lejos posible del lugar, luego de esto se subió donde se encontraba el youkai - ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que perdonarte? - Preguntó de forma angustiosa, la verdad estaba frente a él y necesitaba saberla, necesitaba sacársela - ¡Vamos, respóndeme! ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Kagome?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que perdonarte?! ¡Respóndeme imbécil! - Hubiera continuado con su forcejeo inútil, pero Lu volvió a aparecer detrás de él para atacarlo.

.-

Las batallas ya estaban muy avanzadas, Han tenía completamente acorralados a Sango, Miroku, Shii y Tei, aunque fuesen evidente mayoría, aquel lobo era demasiado peligroso, además de veloz para que la kazanaa lo capturara, el hombro del moje había empeorado, el bumerang de Sango estaba destrozado y ya estaba demasiado cansada para continuar, Shii no era competencia para Han (aparentemente) y Tei ya estaba muy mal herido.

Por otro lado Inuyasha ya casi no podía mantenerse en pie, Lu lo había golpeado repetitivas veces gritándole que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- ¡Quédate atrás! ¡Déjame esto a mí, no te preocupes! – Trató de mostrarle una sonrisa.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró melancólica.

- ¿Dejártelo a ti? Por favor, si apenas puedes pararte - dijo sin mostrar emoción en su rostro - no tengo tiempo para esto – se abalanzo contra el hanyou y le dio una feroz patada en el estomago - espero que eso te haga guardar silencio.

- Mal... dito... - Susurró arrojando sangre de su boca.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez - volteó a ver a Kiseki para luego hacer una extraña posición de manos - vamos a acelerar el proceso - sonrío.

- ¿Acelerar? - Repitió la miko asustada.

De pronto Kiseki comenzó a gritar con histeria a misma vez que trataba de zafarse de las raíces.

- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Detente! - Grito Kagome.

- Basta niña, ya viene siendo hora de que me lo devuelvas… - Contestó sin mirarla.

- ¿De que se lo devuelva…? - Susurró para sí mismo Inuyasha, cada vez entendía menos la situación.

- ¡Basta! - Todos quedaron perplejos - ¡Detente, detente! - Kiseki gritaba desde sus pesadillas, esto únicamente hizo que Lu sostuviera aún más su posición de manos - ¡NO! ¡Para! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Basta, basta, basta, basta, basta! ¡Quítate de mi cabeza!

- ¿Tan horrorosas son las escenas que tienes que gritarte a ti mismo? - Volvió a presionar sus manos – no servirá que te resistas, ya no tienes escapatoria, todo se aca… - De pronto algo lo hizo detenerse, había quedado completamente perplejo ¡Kiseki abrió los ojos de un momento a otro! – imposible ¡No! ¡Tú no puedes…!

- ¡Kiseki! - La sonrisa había regresado al rostro de Kagome, mientras que Shii y Han estaban igual de confusos que Lu, aquello no debió haber pasado, era imposible que luego de quedar atrapado por las raíces pudieras despertarte.

- ¡Suéltame! - Rugió Kiseki.

- ¿Cómo… cómo es posible que te despertaras?

- ¡Suéltame y sácame esto de la cabeza! - Volvió a gritarle con histeria.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, te has despertado, pero los recuerdos aún te están carcomiendo vivo… - Sonrió para luego apretar aún más sus manos, el grito de Kiseki fue angustiante.

- ¡Déjalo ya! - Grito la miko.

- ¡Detente! ¡Detente ahora o juro que te vas a arrepentir Lu Tung-Pin!

- Mi nombre completo… Veo que sí estas furiosos…

Se podía ver el sufrimiento en el rostro del youkai, estaba desesperado, no podía soportarlo más, esas escenas, esos recuerdos, todos los errores que había cometido estaban recalcándose dentro de él, era insoportable, debía pararlo ¡Ahora!

- ¡Te doy tres tiempos! Si no haces que me suelten para entonces ¡Estás muerto! – Amenazó - ¡UNO! - Chilló.

- Deja ya el escándalo, jamás podrás escapar.

- ¡DOS!

- Por más que lo intentes… - Kiseki lo observo con mirada asesina.

(Lithium - Evanescence)

- Tres… - Susurró, luego grito con ira y todo a su alrededor se incendio en un segundo.

- No… No puede ser… - Shii estaba anonadada - él no iba a usar sus poderes… Él no… - Su cuerpo temblaba sin darse cuenta.

- Ki...seki – Kagome veía sin comprender.

Las llamas aún no podían apaciguarse, todo lo que había estado cerca del youkai ahora se estaba convirtiendo en cenizas y humo, las llamas eran demasiado intensas. De pronto, todo el fuego que había sido bruscamente expulsado regreso rápidamente al cuerpo de Kiseki dejando el negro rastro de su pasar.

- ¡Esta libre! - Se hoyo chillar a Shippo desde lejos.

- ¿Pero por qué no había hecho eso antes? - Preguntaba Miroku sin encontrar respuesta lógica a aquello.

..-

Sus ojos, sus ojos, sus dulces y plateados ojos se habían convertido, si bien no eran los rojos y fúnebres ojos que vio en aquella torre; estos estaban llenos de odio y resentimiento, no se atrevía a acercarse, ni siquiera a dirigirle una silaba, temblaba en su posición con sólo ver esos ojos. No lo comprendía, debería estar feliz, estaba libre, no se lo llevarían, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, aquello no iba a terminar bien, volteo a ver él rostro de Tei junto a Miroku, eso la dejo aún peor, el rostro de Tei era uno totalmente asustado y no era por el gran lobo que tenía al frente, sino que era por la horrible expresión en Kiseki. Sí, la horrible expresión que era dedicada únicamente a Lu Tung-Pin.

- No te atreverás a continuar, eso es todo lo que das - sonrió Lu seguro de sí mismo. Bastó tan sólo dos segundos para darse cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error.

Tan sólo ese tiempo fue lo que se tardo el furioso youkai en ir hasta él, llevar una flama hasta su puño y golpearlo en el estomago de forma tan brutal que logró elevarlo numerosos metros, dio otro salto para alcanzarlo y lanzo una gran llamarada de fuego para azotarlo contra el suelo, no contento con eso, tan pronto volvió a tocar tierra firme comenzó a lanzarle llamas de una forma tan rápida que parecía increíble que Lu pudiera esquivarlas, claro, todo aquello le estaba costando demasiado trabajo y Kiseki aún no mostraba ni una gota de sudor. Pronto el furioso chico se aburrió de aquella persecución y creo una especie de látigo con una de las llamas, la cual se enredo en uno de los tobillos de Lu, luego, simplemente lo lanzo hasta la otra esquina del lugar. Había herido a su enemigo de una forma inimaginable.

- Increíble…- susurro el aun mal herido hanyou – cuando lo vi manipular fuego la otra vez jamás se me paso por la cabeza que podía manejarlo tan a la perfección…

- ¿Tan a la perfección? - Kagome no era de las personas acostumbradas desde pequeña a una escena de lucha, por lo que no podía entender lo que decía Inuyasha, ella sólo había visto fuego, un asombroso fuego.

- Él puede manipularlo a su antojo… - Comenzó Inuyasha - ¿No viste ese látigo? Él fue capas de darle forma al fuego. En mi vida he visto muchos monstruos con ataques de fuego, pero ninguno de ellos podía manipularlo, simplemente lo lanzaban – dio pausa como si estuviera recordando - Kiseki pudo crear y deshacerse del fuego sin mayor esfuerzo ¿No te has fijado? No ha quedado ni una sola llamarada suelta, todas desaparecieron, como si fuese algo natural, como si fuera lo mismo que respirar.

- Pero si es una persona capas de atacar con fuego, es lógico que pueda hacerlo ¿No?

- No, Kagome, no es lógico, aquello requiere de demasiada practica, demasiada habilidad, incluso para alguien que ocupe el fuego como arma natural le parecería extraordinario poder deshacerse de él a su antojo - dio pausa para darse cuenta de que la chica lo miraba atenta - el fuego es vida, respira, palpita, crearlo es fácil para aquellas personas, pero desvanecerlo, desvanecer una energía tan intensa como el fuego… además de manipularlo a tu antojo, darle forma como él lo hace… - Apretó los puños con rabia - … Jamás hubiese creído algo así.

Kagome hubiese seguido con la conversación pero el bramido de Han desvió su atención. En ese mismo instante se dirigía a Kiseki con sus enormes y salibientas fauces abiertas dispuesto a desprender toda la carne que se encontrara en su camino.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome recordando lo peligroso que era aquel animal.

La rígida mandíbula estaba a centímetros del youkai, parecía que lo tenía atrapado, pero únicamente basto que Kiseki levantara bruscamente su brazo, sin ni siquiera molestarse a voltear, para lanzar al lobo lejos de él. Luego del impacto el llanto del animal era tan agudo que los presentes sintieron la necesidad de taparse los oídos.

(Y te vas - Motel)

- ¡Han! ¡Cuidado! - Chilló Lu al ver la situación de su compañero, aún estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse de pie.

Fue demasiado tarde, lo próximo que el lobo tuvo que escuchar fue el grito furioso de Kiseki, quien en esos momentos se encontraba golpeándolo en el hocico una y otra vez, haciéndolo volar repetitivas veces, quemándole el pelaje con sus ataques, rompiéndole algunas patas, nada parecía pararlo, estaba furioso.

- Pero que has hecho Lu… - Susurró Shii con terror, el único que alcanzo a oírla fue Shippo.

- ¡Kagome busca la joya, rápido! ¡Encuéntrala! - Grito repentinamente Tei.

- Pero…

- ¡Ahora!

- ¡Sí! - Comenzó la búsqueda visual – ¡Ahí! ¡La encontré!

- ¡Vamos! - Habló Inuyasha quine ya la tenía sujeta de la cintura para ir tras la joya.

Kagome finalmente tenía la joya en sus manos, la joya amarilla que representaba al sufrimiento. Se alegró por un momento, pero todo se le vino abajo… Él gritaba…

Kiseki gritaba desesperadamente agarrándose la cabeza, apretándola, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para olvidar los recuerdos recalcados. El licántropo estaba demasiado acabado para seguir distrayéndolo, su cabeza lo estaba matando, tenía demasiada rabia, ira, odio contra sí mismo, contra lo que había hecho, se detestaba, si pudiese se mataría, pero se consideraba demasiado cobarde para hacer tal cosa, lo único que le quedo fue dañarse, dañar justamente las marcas que más le hacían recordar su verdadera esencia… Saco sus garras y sin pensarlo dos veces, desgarro una parte de su cuello, luego continuó con sus brazos, los estaba destrozando a rasguñazos, una y otra vez pasaba sus garras por las heridas y no contento con esto se quito rápidamente su ropa de arriba y comenzó a desgarrar con aún más furia las partes que lograba alcanzar de su espalda.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, deja de hacerte daño! - Kagome gritaba dirigiéndose hacía él lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas, pero Inuyasha la detuvo, lo cual fue un buen movimiento, porque con lo enloquecido que se encontraba Kiseki, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado - ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! ¡Tiene que detenerse! - Bramó la chica.

- ¡Sólo dale un respiro, Kagome! ¡Ya se le pasara!

- ¡Qué no ves que se esta haciendo daño! ¡Se esta lastimando!

- Él sólo quiere quitárselos… - Le contestó, Kagome no comprendió a qué se refería, por eso decidió explicárselo- Fíjate bien… no trata de dañarse solo a él, esta tratando de quitarse los tatuajes…

- ¿Los… tatuajes? - Kagome volteó a mirar al youkai, quedo sorprendida, era cierto, Kiseki se arañaba justo en los lugares que tenía a aquellos dragones marcados - pero… - Había notado algo fuera de lo común.

- ¿También te diste cuenta no? – Habló el chico por ella- por más que se los desgarre, ellos vuelven a aparecer, se regeneran, todos sus tatuajes se regeneran, pero aun así la piel alrededor de ellos no… me párese una maldición – lo último lo comentó para sí, y pensó - ¿Qué clase de cosa monstruosa guardas en tu cabeza para que te hagas esto?

Pronto Kiseki se calmo, se quedo inmóvil con la respiración agitada y sudando por la rabia, miro sus brazos ¡Atroz! No había servido de nada, sólo se había hecho daño, las marcas seguían ahí y no se quitarían.

- ¡Hay que salir de este lugar!- comento Tei - ¡Kiseki ya basta y vámonos! - No respondió - ¡Ya es suficiente, vamos! - Ya estaba por calmarse, estaba por regresar su común respiración, pero no.

- No, yo decidiré cuando es suficiente… - Lu se había vuelto a poner en pie, Kiseki apretó sus puños, la tensión había regresado - ¿Querías fuego? ¡Fuego vas a tener! – luego junto fuertemente sus palmas para luego transformarse en un ave de tres metros totalmente cubierta por las llamas.

- ¡Asombroso! - Comentó Miroku.

- ¿Asombroso? ¡Cómo se le ocurre decir eso en un momento así!

- ¡Es un fénix! ¡Un fénix! - dijo emocionado - asombroso… - Repitió.

Kiseki mostró una ligera sonrisa- ¿Es la única forma que tienes para enfrentarme…? Sigues siendo patético… - Luego ambos comenzaron a dirigirse velozmente hacía el otro, hubo un gran choque cubierto por llamas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, los choques de llamas se repetían de forma continua, el que se metiera en medio de esos dos no lograría salir con vida o al menos con una gran marca de quemadura como recuerdo. De Pronto, todo había comenzado a temblar, aun así la batalla no se detuvo, a ninguno de los dos le importaba ese intruso externo, lo único que parecía importarles era destruir al otro.

- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! - Dijo el monje.

- ¡Kirara! - Llamo Sango.

- ¿Pero es que acaso a ellos no les importa morir entre las raíces? - Chilló Shippo asombrado de ver como todo se derrumbaba a causa del combate y ellos ni se inmutaran.

- No creo que unas simples raíces puedan derrotarlos - aclaró Tei.

De pronto hubo un cambio en la batalla, Lu había volado demasiado alto para que Kiseki pudiese atacarlo cómodamente, de hecho, si se dedicaba a saltar para atacarlo lo más probable es que resultaría herido, ya que el aire estaba siendo una ventaja para Lu. Luego de alejarse lo necesario, abrió su pico y lanzo una enorme llamarada de fuego que cubrió a Kiseki y todo lo que había a su alrededor.

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome cuando estaba subiéndose a la espalda de Inuyasha para escapar del lugar.

Todo estaba cubierto por las llamas, claramente Lu no tenía la misma habilidad de Kiseki con respecto a hacerlas desaparecer, aquel ataque había sido sumamente poderoso, pero aun así entre las llamas todavía podía verse a un firme youkai.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Preguntaba la miko con sorpresa.

- Deshizo el fuego que lo atacaba directo… - Respondió Inuyasha quien la acababa de subir a su espalda - interesante… Su habilidad toma en cuenta todo tipo de fuegos, no solamente los que provienen de él.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Pronunció Kiseki con desilusión - quizás si estoy más cerca puedas darme mejor… - En el preciso instante en que dijo esto, Lu comenzó a alejarse aún más sabiendo lo que vendría ahora.

De la espalda de Kiseki comenzaron a salir pequeños muñones de alas que a medida que iban saliendo crecían hasta finalmente expandirse por toda su espalda, era la segunda vez que las sacaba después de un largo tiempo, sus largas y majestuosas alas de dragón estaban listas para ser extendidas y tocar los cielos.

- Volvió a sacarlas… - Comentó Kagome.

- ¿Te quedan dudas de que ese chico tiene demasiados secretos y problemas? - Comentó el hanyou con sarcasmo, Kagome sólo prefirió ignorarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón.

Kiseki se elevo hasta donde se encontraba su enemigo, éste pareció haber tratado de escapar, pero Kiseki no se lo permitió, Lu iba a pagar por todo lo que le había hecho volver a pasar, se arrepentiría de haberse metido con él, lo haría suplicar, implorar su perdón, lo único que cabía en su cabeza era el sentimiento de rencor hacía aquel fénix. La batalla en los aires se había iniciado lo cual dificulto que los otros personajes pudieran salir del lugar aun siendo que el movimiento de la tierra se había puesto más escandaloso que antes. El fuego se esparcía por todas partes, el calor se estaba haciendo insoportable, pero esto no parecía incomodarle a Kiseki, estaba demasiado segado y acostumbrado a las llamas como si fueran solo aire y nada más, en cambio, Lu se estaba acomplejando, por lo que tomo la sabía decisión de encaminarse hacía el agujero por donde habían caído y salió de ahí seguido por los ataques de Kiseki. El lugar estuvo en calma a excepción de los temblores que continuaban.

- Debemos aprovechar este momento para salir - dijo Tei junto a Kagome desde la espalda de Inuyasha (era la única forma de que todos pudieran salir de ahí).

- ¡Esto se esta cayendo a pedazos!- chilló Shippo para luego hacerlo con aún mayor fuerza - ¡Miren! – A la distancia podía verse a Han en su forma humana subir por las raíces, al igual que ellos estaba intentando escapar.

- Me sorprende que aún siga vivo… - Comentó Sango en un tono de rabia recordando los daños que él había ocasionado.

- Es inmortal ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? - Comentó Shii - se ve bastante mal herido, pero no puede morir… - finalizó viendo como salía del lugar a duras penas.

Tan pronto como salieron a la luz del sol pudieron contemplar las llamaradas lanzadas sobre el lago, sí, se había convertido en una batalla sobre el agua, bolas y formas de fuegos se veían de un lado al otro, algunas veces los luchadores se hundían en las aguas debido al empuje del otro, pero no tardaban en volver a la superficie, en cierta ocasión Kiseki no salió, sino que desde dentro del agua comenzó a lanzar sus látigos de fuego, para luego salir de un momento a otro y contra atacarlo con mayor fuerza lanzándolo hasta los inicios del bosque.

Kiseki preparaba en sus puños más fuego para lanzarle a Lu, éste se le adelanto, batió sus alas causando una gran ráfaga de viento, Kiseki se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, al igual que todos los espectadores, y, fue de esta forma que aprovecho el inmortal para atacar volando sobre él dejándolo cubierto por cenizas.

- ¿Sorprendido…? - Habló Lu - jamás habías visto ese ataque antes, siempre creíste que era una mala imitación, pero te equivocaste, tengo mis propios trucos…

Las cenizas que estaban sobre él comenzaron a pegarse en su cuerpo y a crear una especie de asido, trato de quitárselas, pero eran demasiadas, comenzó a quemarlas, sin embargo, era imposible, aquellas eran cenizas creadas de fuego, el fuego no les haría nada, lo único que le quedo fue lanzarse a las aguas para quitársela, había funcionado, pero cuando salió del lago Lu lanzaba las cenizas por todas direcciones tratando de acorralarlo, la mejor solución sería meterse al agua, pero no quería, él quería destrozarlo, hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo, y luchando de esa forma tan cobarde jamás lo conseguiría, por eso trato de darle un ataque de frente… grabe error, mediante una serie de movimientos confusos, Lu lo había atacado con las cenizas directo en el pecho, directo en su corazón…

- ¡Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome angustiada.

Aquello realmente había sido un golpe duro, fue entonces cuando Lu lo ataco una serie de veces dándole violentos aletazos y lanzándolo lo más lejos que le fuera posible haciéndolo chocar con todo lo que viera.

- Se ha confiado… - Murmuró Tei al ver la escena.

- ¡No, no hables como si hubiese perdido, esto aún no se acaba! - Le gruño la miko, fue callada rápidamente, Kiseki había sido lanzado hacía su dirección, tuvieron que apartarse para no chocar con aquel proyectil de carne que era Kiseki, la caída dejo un comienzo de hueco y levanto una gran cantidad de polvo, definitivamente eso tenía que haberle dolido. Lu llego donde estaban ellos.

- Se acabó, tu furia ya no significa nada…-declaro triunfante.

- Tu… - Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verlo ponerse de pie - …No tienes idea del lío en que te has metido- la mirada de Kiseki hizo que todos los presentes temblaran ligeramente.

Inmediatamente, casi por reflejo Lu lanzó una enorme cantidad de cenizas, pero a misma vez Kiseki lanzo un fuego nunca antes visto, un fuego aún más intenso que el anterior, más palpitante, más tenebroso. Kiseki estaba inmóvil, mientras que el Fénix hacía intentos inútiles por fabricar una barrera con las cenizas. Se había hecho evidente, Kiseki no haría ningún movimiento más, lo único que haría sería quedarse en su posición y rostizarlo en vida, el problema fue que se olvido totalmente de sus compañeros, de Kagome… esparció las llamas por todo el lugar causando que Sango y los demás apenas pudiesen escapar, pero lo aún más terrible es que dejo a Inuyasha y Kagome atrapados en las llamas, claro, Inuyasha la protegía con su útil vestimenta, pero el calor era tan impresionante que la tela había comenzado a desintegrarse. No solo Lu quedaría destrozado, sino que también Inuyasha y Kagome.

- ¡Kiseki cálmate! ¡Vas a matarlos! ¡Vas a matar a Kagome, tranquilízate de una vez! - Rugió Tei forzosamente sin conseguir ningún cambio en el youkai, realmente estaba siendo controlado por la irav-v ¡Vas a matarla, idiota! ¡Detente! ¡KISEKI!

- Maldición, este idiota nos va a matar, tengo que sacar a Kagome de aquí - pensaba Inuyasha con frustración.

- Inuyasha…

- No te preocupes, te voy a sacar de aquí, todo estará bien…

- No, no es eso…

- ¿Qué? Qué otra cosa puede ser más importante que eso.

- Tengo que ayudar a Kiseki, está como enloquecido, nunca lo había visto así, tengo que ayudarlo…

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre algo así, tonta! ¡¿Estás a punto de morir por ese imbécil y tu te preocupas por el?!

- ¡Kiseki detente ahora! - Seguía gritando Tei inútilmente, jamás lograría entrar en la cabeza del chico.

La ira de Kiseki aumento de golpe, pudo ver perfectamente la destranformasion de Lu, estaba destrozándolo, si no fuese porque él era un inmortal ya estaría muerto, lo veía en deplorables condiciones, pero aquello no le bastaba, necesitaba herirlo aún más, más, más y más, nada sería suficiente castigo para él. El fuego aumento y, un grito de dolor pudo oírse entre las llamas, el brazo de Kagome se estaba quemando…

Aquel doloroso grito le llego como una espada atravesando su cráneo, lo perforo y lo destrozo, al fin se dio cuenta, al fin pudo percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, aquel grito fue como un despertador, de esos ruidosos que aunque lo apagues sabes que después de haberlo oído nada te dejara dormir.

- Kagome - fue como hacer "click" en su cabeza, en un segundo todo el sofocante fuego había regresado a él.

- ¡Kiseki! - Sin importarle el dolor de su quemado brazo ni el horrible ardor que despedía el suelo la chica se puso de pie y corrió hasta él - ¿Estás bien? – Él la miró anonadado, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de causar – ¡Kiseki respóndeme! ¡¿Estás bien?!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonio te preocupas por mí…? ¿Qué no entiendes? Estuve a punto de matarte… - Respondió al borde de las lágrimas por el dolor que le provocaba siquiera imaginar eso.

- Pero no lo hiciste… - Le respondió dulcemente con una sonrisa - te detuviste… por mi… - Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la horrible quemadura que tenía la chica en su brazo derecho.

- Tu brazo… - Dijo casi en shock, ella se lo miro como si no fuese gran cosa.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? No te preocupes, no es gran cosa, ya ni siquiera me duele - sonrió tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡Obvio que no te duele, idiota! - Le grito de súbito sorprendiéndola - ¡Es una quemadura de tercer grado! ¡Te he destrozado las terminaciones nerviosas es imposible que sientas dolor! - Kagome guardo silencio, había comprendido lo grave de la situación, además de que no se atrevió a especular nada, ya que notó el preocupado rostro de Kiseki.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Casi nos matas y además quemaste a Kagome! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¡Sí, Inuyasha tiene razón, eres un idiota! - Chilló Shippo.

- Calma, esto no fue a propósito… - Intervino Tei.

- ¡Me importa un cuerno si lo fue o no! ¡De todas formas la daño! ¡Y permanentemente! - Rugió el hanyou.

- No, cálmense por favor, es sólo una quemadura, puedo vivir con ella…

- Inuyasha tiene razón, soy un idiota no trates de excusarme – Kagome quedo sorprendida al igual que todos - pero te prometo que no te quedara ni una sola marca… - Continuó tomando su brazo dañado.

- ¡Si claro! Como si eso no fuese a… - No pudo continuar, Kiseki estaba curando el brazo de Kagome ¡La quemadura desaparecía! - ¿Co… Cómo?

- Puedo crear fuego, pero también puedo desaparecerlo, puedo ocasionar quemaduras, pero también puedo borrarlas… Actuar mal o no es mi decisión… - Comentó esto ultimo con melancolía.

- Sorprendente… - Comentó el monje

- ¡Miren! - Chilló Sango - ¡El inmortal a desaparecido!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- Déjalo, noté que se movía hace un momento, pero no tengo ánimos para perseguirlo… - Inuyasha comenzó a mover su cabeza por todas direcciones - … También se fue, no busques más.

- ¿Te refieres a Han? - Comentó Kagome.

- Sí, me refiero a él… - Finalmente soltó el brazo de la chica - listo… Ni una sola marca… - Sonrió melancólico.

- No te preocupes, ya ha pasado, no estoy molesta ni me duele, estoy bien… - Trató de animarlo.

- Lo sé… - Siguió pensativo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Te prometo… - Comenzó a hablar como si le costase decir lo que iba a decir - … Prometo que nunca volveré a tocarte o hacer alguna cosa que sea dolorosa y te llegue a dañar, prometo que lo que paso hoy jamás volverá a pasar… Nunca más volveré a hacerte daño… Lo juro.

Ella sonrío cálidamente – te creo… - Aquello le pareció un final totalmente feliz, que no podía ser más perfecto, todo había vuelto a la normalidad… No podía ni siquiera sospechar que aquella promesa que le parecía tan dulce y preocupada la separaría de la persona que ella había estado intentando proteger… No sabía que terminaría odiando esa promesa…

**Continuara...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**..-**

**Capitulo 73****: Por cumplir una promesa.**

Era lo más profundo del bosque, lo más oculto y encerrado, uno de esos lugares donde no podrías llegar a menos que estés muy perdido o simplemente necesites algo de soledad, sí, era eso lo que necesitaba, soledad, tranquilidad, un lugar donde finalmente pudiera meditar como era correcto, Kiseki sólo necesitaba estar consigo mismo. De pronto, un estruendo, el puño de Kiseki había quedado incrustado en la corteza del árbol, pero aun así la rabia no desaparecía, tenía los dientes apretados y el fleco oscurecido, su respiración era agitada, era evidente que se estaba aguantando destrozar todo lo que tenía al frente, pero la rabia era demasiada, por más que apretara su mandíbula no podía aguantarse, aparto su puño para luego lanzar el otro, luego volvió con el otro y luego lo mismo, y lo mismo, y lo mismo, la única razón de que ese tronco no cayera destrozado era porque media más de lo que cualquier árbol pudiera medir, enormemente alto, enormemente grueso, sumamente firme, sumamente resistente, tuvo suerte…

- ¡Esto es una mierda! - Gruño el youkai al dar su ultimo puñetazo y separarse de la victima, luego dio un grito aterrador que espanto a todo ser vivo que anduviese cerca, respiro cansado, observando siempre al cielo con desolación, cayó rendido, no tenía ganas de nada más, ni de gritar, ni de golpear, nada…

- …Yo… Yo jamás quise que pasara esto… se supone que yo simplemente iba a… - No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, posó su ante brazo sobre su rostro par tapar su frente - ¿…Cuándo fue que llegue a esto? … Es una mierda… - terminó susurrando.

Realmente había pensado por un momento que todo estaba bien, que todo iría bien, que su destino había decidido cambiar y que lo que le tocaba vivir simplemente había sido borrado de las paginas del gran libro siendo olvidado para siempre, pero en el fondo, siempre supo que ese día llegaría, aunque jamás se imagino que sería tan duro, que se le vendría encima de un momento a otro, que llegaría el punto en que no podría controlarlo y que todo se desbordaría, ese día… finalmente lo había alcanzado, y, ya no podía fingir que no lo sabía.

- Quizás… si ella no existiera- la imagen de Kagome se le vino a la mente como un rayo de luz - … todo sería mucho más fácil… quizás, ni siquiera me importaría… quizás … no me culparía…

Luego silencio, un amargo y largo silencio…

.-

- _No te preocupes, ya ha pasado, no estoy molesta ni me duele, estoy bien…- trato de animarlo._

- _Lo sé… - Siguió pensativo._

- _¿Qué ocurre?_

- _Te prometo… - Comenzó a hablar como si le costase decir lo que iba a decir - … Prometo que nunca volveré a tocarte o a hacer alguna cosa que sea dolorosa y te llegue a dañar, prometo que lo que paso hoy jamás volverá a pasar… Nunca más volveré a hacerte daño… Lo juro._

.-

- Se lo prometí… - Susurró - en ese momento estaba seguro, pero ahora… me avergüenza decir que me arrepiento… - saco el brazo de su cara - … Me arrepiento… Es… Es demasiado difícil… Pero es lo único que puedo hacer, es la única forma en que puedo cumplir lo que le prometí… de otra forma… seguiré dañándola… - Cerro sus ojos un momento - … Ya veo, está decidido, no habrá otra opción… - volvió a abrirlos con lentitud aun aguardando la melancolía - …Estoy seguro de que será fácil para ella, lo superara, egoístamente esto sólo me preocupa a mí… - Se puso de pie con extremada lentitud, como si no quisiera avanzar, como si no quisiera existir, como si sus acciones le pesaran demasiado - mejor me encamino antes de que me arrepienta…

.-

- ¿No sabes dónde se ha metido Kiseki? - Preguntó Kagome a Tei mientras éste le daba sorbos a su té.

- No, no lo he visto, pensé que estaría contigo en el pueblo.

- No, yo tampoco lo he visto en todo el día, de hecho, creo que desapareció ayer en la noche - recordó – ha estado actuando muy extraño desde nuestro encuentro con los inmortales - Tei la miro atento.

- ¿De verdad no te molesta? - Le preguntó mientras recibía una mirada confusa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estuvo a punto de matarte…

- No era su intención, estoy segura de que él jamás sería capas de eso en su completo juicio - sonrió.

- Al menos puedo ver que sí te has dado cuenta de sus inestabilidades emocionales - bromeó un poco.

- Él es complicado, pero así lo conocí ¿No? Debería estar acostumbrada - respondió bajándole el perfil a la situación, notó que Tei la miraba con seriedad.

- … No lo hagas, no es bueno… no es bueno que te estés atando demasiado a él… Aléjate… - Si no hubiera sido por su rostro, la chica hubiese jurado que le estaban gastando una broma.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso…?

- Sólo escúchame… Aléjate…

- Iré a buscarlo - se apresuró a decir para salir de aquel lugar, no entendía por qué él decía eso, pero tampoco quería escucharlo. Era un poco tarde para decirle que se alejara…

.-

.-

_- K...Ka… - Kiseki aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, todo indicaba que hablaba desde sus pesadillas._

- _Imposible… - Susurró Lu._

- _Kago...me – volvió a pronunciar - por favor…perdo…name._

- _¿Perdóname? - Aquellas palabras se clavaron en la mente del hanyou, rápidamente, aprovechando la distracción del inmortal saco fuerzas y lo lanzo lo más lejos posible del lugar, luego de esto se subió donde se encontraba el youkai - ¿Perdonarte? ¿Qué es lo que ella tiene que perdonarte? - preguntó de forma angustiosa, la verdad estaba frente a él y necesitaba saberla, necesitaba sacársela - ¡Vamos, respóndeme! ¡¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Kagome?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que perdonarte?! ¡Respóndeme imbécil!- hubiera continuado con su forcejeo inútil, pero Lu volvió a aparecer detrás de él para atacarlo._

_.-_

- Maldición… - El hanyou apretaba los puños - ¿Qué es lo que tiene que perdonarle Kagome? ¿Qué fue lo que ese infeliz se atrevió a hacerle? - La duda lo estaba carcomiendo, por alguna extraña razón aquello también le hacía recordar sus funestos sueños, lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, imaginar a Kagome en ese estado era lo peor que pudiera haber en el mundo, fuese como fuese tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocultando Kiseki.

.-

.-

Era la tercera taza de té que se tomaba Tei desde que Kagome había salido de ese lugar cuando sintió que alguien ingresaba a la cueva.

- ¿No lo has encontrado?- pregunto Tei llevándose una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era la persona que esperaba- pero miren quien esta aquí, el desaparecido al fin decide aparecer- notó su mirada melancólica- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó con preocupación.

- Se acabó… me largo… - Declaró.

- ¿Te largas? ¿Lo decides así de fácil? ¿Simplemente te largas? ¡¿Acaso se te olvida que tienes que ayudarme con Kagome?! - Estaba enfadado, realmente no esperaba aquel comportamiento de parte del youkai.

- Me largo Tei, si esto sigue así…

- ¡Prometiste ayudarme!- gruño.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero también prometí no dañarla!

- ¡No la dañaras Kiseki, es simplemente su destino, es algo que tiene que pasar, no es tu culpa, no puedes dañarla por algo que ella es!

- ¡No te estoy hablando de la estúpida leyenda del Pan-Ku! ¡Te estoy hablando de mí! – Grito con furia - si sigo aquí… Seré yo el que la lastime… - Agacho la cabeza - sabes que lo haré… Saber que lo de hace unos días volverá a ocurrir – volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez con total determinación - ¡Si no me largo ahora, será demasiado tarde! ¿Entiendes? Es mejor así… Mientras antes mejor… Y no he venido hasta aquí a pedirte una autorización, he venido a informarte, no me interesa lo que tengas que apelar, ya tome mi decisión… Está es la última vez que me ves.

- ¿Y ella? ¿No vienes a despedirte de ella?

- No soy bueno para eso, es mejor que no me vea… - Se dio media vuelta y salió sin remordimientos de aquel lugar.

Sería difícil, pero estaba seguro que era lo mejor que podía hacer… No volvería a verla nunca más, el ultimo recuerdo que se llevaría de ella sería el de verla dormir pasivamente la noche anterior, probablemente sería el recuerdo más preciado que tendría durante el resto de su vida.

.-

Llevaba un buen rato tratando de encontrar a Kiseki por los alrededores sin éxito alguno, estaba preocupada, había estado actuando extraño desde la ultima vez que se encontraron con los inmortales, sabía que era a causa de que estuvo a punto de matarla y perdió el control por completo. Tenía que apoyarlo, sentía que algo extraño le estaba pasando, recordó constantemente la escena de él en aquella torre, deseaba que se atreviese a contarle lo que estaba pasando, deseaba saber qué es lo que querían los inmortales de Kiseki. Cansada de buscar, decidió volver al lago con la esperanza de que él ya hubiese vuelto o que al menos no tardara en volver. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, se encontraba saliendo del lago, corrió a ver como se encontraba, estaba muy feliz de verlo, pero había algo extraño…

(Apoligize - One Republic)

Iba saliendo del lugar, se supone que ahí, en la conversación con Tei, había acabado todo, pero ella había decidido aparecerse, sorprendiéndolo, arruinándolo todo… Ella se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, había visto la melancólica expresión del chico, sus miradas se cruzaron en el silencio, Kagome había comenzado a entender su actitud, sin embargo, no dijo nada, él la seguía observando como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Finalmente quito sus ojos de ella y reanudo su camino, pero en el momento en que cruzó a un lado de ella la hizo paralizarse por completo.

- Sólo así cumpliré la promesa… - Dijo de paso para luego seguir avanzando.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron comprender al instante lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba despidiendo, aquella era su despedida, él se marcharía y no lo volvería a ver jamás, finalmente no habían sido los inmortales los que se lo arrebataron sino que él mismo tomo esa opción, se iba y ni siquiera podía decirle adiós, realmente… él nunca había tenido la intención de decirle adiós.

- ¡¿Así nada más?! - Se volteo para enfrentarlo cuando él ya hubo avanzado bastante - ¿No me dirás por qué no podrías cumplir tu promesa? ¡¿Acaso aún ahora no puedes decirme la verdad?! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste la jodida intención de despedirte!- pero él no se detuvo, no se inmuto, sólo siguió con su camino como si no la estuviera escudando - ¡Dime algo! - Pero no dijo nada, simplemente desapareció.

.-

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué se ha ido?! - Kagome había entrado totalmente enfurecida en la cueva, Tei seguía tomando su té.

- Veo que te lo has encontrado… - Dejo el té a un lado – desafortunado incidente para él.

- ¡¿Para él?! ¡Y qué hay de mí! ¡Ni siquiera planeaba despedirse, no tenía la más mínima intención! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dejarme un recado contigo ¿No?! - Tei guardo silencio - …Veo que tengo razón ¡Ni siquiera eso! ¡Es un cobarde, es un cobarde!

- No ha sido una decisión fácil para él…

- ¡Claro que ha sido fácil! ¡Irse sin despedirse, sin decir el porqué es lo más fácil del mundo!

- Debía irse.

- ¡Quiero saber por qué! ¡¿Por qué piensa que me hará daño?! ¡Tú le has metido esa idea en la cabeza!

- No tengo necesidad de influenciarlo en una respuesta que él sabe mucho mejor que yo…

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Necesito que alguien en este lugar me de una respuesta! ¡No pueden seguir actuando alrededor mío y no decirme qué está pasando! ¡Sobretodo si dicen que es por mi bienestar!

- Él simplemente se ha ido, acéptalo y sigue viviendo, es todo. Hazte a la idea de que nunca existió un sujeto llamado Fugimi Kiseki, porque nunca más volverás a verlo o a escuchar su nombre, hazte a la idea de que nunca fue real o quédate con el crudo recuerdo de alguien que nunca volverá… - contesto con frialdad mientras volvía a tomar su té.

- … Me voy a la cama.

¿Nunca volver a verlo? Eso había dicho Tei y lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, de seguro era cierto, de seguro Kiseki se encargaría de desaparecer por completo, de marcharse sin dejar ni un rastros de su presencia, el mundo lo olvidaría, ella lo olvidaría, él deseaba que todos lo olvidaran, pero… ¿Por qué…? Aún no lo sabía y nadie quería decírselo, jamás lo sabría...

.-

_El bosque estaba frondoso había estado todo el día buscando el lugar que Tei le había señalado, se hacía tarde, estaba cansada y el hambre que sentía causaba que su estomago se quejara, pero finalmente a la distancia logró ver el templo que buscaba._

- _¡Al fin! - Corrió emocionada hasta el lugar, llamo repetidas veces esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría, decidió entrar._

_Deslizo la puerta con sumo cuidado, entro y volvió a cerrarla, observo el templo con detenimiento para encontrarse en su centro una joya del renacimiento color púrpura, se acercó rápidamente y la tomo sonriente._

- _He encontrado la primera sin siquiera buscarla._

_Sintió el brusco deslizar de la puerta._

- _¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?!_

_.-_

Despertó de un susto. Aquel grito se había sentido tan real, aún sentía el escalofrío.

- He soñado con el día en que lo conocí… - Susurró sobre la almohada - curioso… Lo que más me agrada de la apariencia de Kiseki son sus ojos - la mirada dulce se le vino a la mente - pero cuando le he conocido… sus ojos fueron los que más me atemorizaron… curioso…

.-

- _¡Devuélveme eso, devuélvemelo ahora! - Gritaba._

- _¡Esto no te pertenece! - Grito Kagome._

- _¡Claro que es mio, si eso estaba en ese templo, es mio! ¡Tú lo has sacado de ahí! – Grito - ¿Qué acaso vienes de tu aldea sólo a robarme eso del templo? Te aviso que no sólo vienes a perder el tiempo, sino que también la vida._

Las voces retumbaban en su cabeza, sintió frío.

- _¿Tu eres el demonio que vive en el templo?_

- _Sí._

_.-_

Kagome se abrazaba a sus rodillas, el frío recorría su cuerpo con mayor intensidad al igual que las voces.

.-

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

- _Eso a ti no te interesa._

_.-_

Era evidente que ya se había hecho de noche, podía ver dormir a Tei en un rincón.

.-

- _Y dime ¿Qué edad tienes?_

- _No te incumbe._

- _Oh, bueno… ¿Cómo conseguiste esa joya?_

- _No te incumbe._

- _¿Vives solo allá en el templo?_

- _No te incumbe._

La chica se abrazó aún más a sus piernas.

- _¡¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que me incumbe?!_

- _Nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora cállate, eres demasiado chillona._

- _¡Y tu un testarudo!_

Sus ojos se entristecieron.

- _¿Quieres comer algo? Aquí cerca hay un río… - la voz era dulce._

_.-_

Se abrazó con mayor fuerza, el frío no cesaba.

- Eres un testarudo… - Susurró.

Luego lo decidió, el frío no se le pasaría a menos que se moviera, se puso de pie, se vistió y avanzo hasta la salida.

- No vayas, no compliques más las cosas - la voz de Tei la asalto - déjalo como está…

- No puedo… - Salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Lo había decidido, no dejaría que ese tipejo se fuera así nada más, lo haría volver y suplicarle perdón por ser alguien tan inconsciente y testarudo. No, él no se iría, ella no se olvidaría de él, lo encontraría y creía saber dónde, ahora sólo quedaba que él no estuviese tan apresurado con su paso y que ella hubiese ganado dotes de chica súper rápida con tatas excursiones en el bosque.

.-

- _¿Qué te pasa?_

- _Eehh… No sé como decírtelo._

- _¡Habla ya!_

- _Hace como una hora que me tomaste la mano para irnos y todavía no me la sueltas…_

- _¡¿Lo justo?! ¡¿Lo justo?!_

- _Sí Kiseki, lo justo._

- _¡Pues yo no creo eso! ¡Esto nada más lo haces porque aún lo quieres! ¡Lo quieres tanto que babeas por él y eres capaz de traicionarnos a Tei y a mí, lo único que te importa es él!_

_.-_

- Siempre ha sido un tonto – gruñía Kagome mientras corría entre los árboles, debía darse prisa si es que quería alcanzarlo. Definitivamente no se escaparía.

.-

- _Discúlpame… yo… yo nunca quise tratarte así, lo que te dije, quiero que sepas… Kagome quiero que sepas que nada es cierto._

_.-_

Sonrío un poco para luego ponerse seria nuevamente - tal como lo hizo esa vez va a tener que pedirme disculpas, pero esta no se la perdonare tan fácilmente… - Luego siguió con su apresurado caminar bajo el cielo nocturno.

.-

.-

El día había llegado y con el también llego al lago una inesperada visita, Inuyasha se encontraba fuera de la orilla esperando a que Tei se asomara, sabía que él reconocería su presencia y saldría, no paso mucho tiempo esperando cuando la predicción se cumplió.

- Kagome no está por aquí… - Habló Tei al momento de salir del agua.

- Lo sé, no siento su aroma, así es mejor, no he venido a hablar con ella…

- Tampoco se encuentra Kiseki.

- No me interesa hablar con ninguno de los dos, quiero hablar contigo y no pienso irme hasta que me des una buena explicación - respondió el hanyou con firmeza.

- Veo que es un tema serio… ¿De que se trata?

- Kagome ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

- No te entiendo.

- ¡Sí me entiendes! - Gruño – sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando ¿Qué es lo que le ocultan a Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? ¡Quiero que me lo digas ya!

- No es algo que te incumba.

- ¡Claro que me incumbe! Si se trata de ella siempre me importara, ya estoy arto de sus juegos me dirás lo que ocurre ¡Ahora!

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ir corriendo a contarle toco? ¿Para desesperarte porque querrás ayudarla y no podrás? No, no creo que sea necesario que sepas nada - estas palabras hicieron que Inuyasha se enfureciese aún más, y, ciertamente, no es un hombre de mucha paciencia, se abalanzó contra el y lo jalo de las ropas del pecho.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¡La vez que nos atraparon en las raíces escuche perfectamente a un Kiseki inconsciente implorándole perdón a Kagome! ¡Claramente esto no es un juego, necesito saber qué pasa!

- No es que quisiéramos dañarla… simplemente es algo que estaba escrito en su destino… - dijo con tristeza - créeme que quisiera que no fuese así.

- ¡Te creo! ¡Pero dime qué es lo que pasa! - Gruñó soltándolo con brusquedad.

- ¿…Alguna vez habías escuchado sobre mitología china?

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Kagome? - Respondió desentendido con el tema.

- Bueno, te contare la historia del Pan-Ku.

- ¿Pan-Ku?

- Al principio sólo existía el Caos encerrado en un enorme huevo negro. Estaba formado por las fuerzas del Yin, femenina, oscura y fría, y el Yang, masculina, clara y caliente, que se relacionaban entre ellas. Dentro de ese huevo vivía Pan-Ku creado por esas fuerzas, y estuvo durmiendo en el durante 18.000 años hasta que un día despertó y al estirarse lo rompió. (Otras versiones dicen que cogió un hacha enorme y la empleó para romper el huevo). De los trozos que quedaron, los pesados (parte oscura) se quedaron abajo y formaron la tierra y los más ligeros (parte clara), flotaron y formaron el cielo.  
>Pan-Ku se quedó en el medio para impedir que las dos partes se unieran. La Tierra durante otros 18.000 años seguiría creciendo más y más, al igual que Pan' Ku. Hasta llegar al momento en el que la tierra y el cielo no podían crecer más y Pan-Ku se agotó tanto que falleció. De cada parte de su cuerpo nacieron las cosas que ahora forman parte de nuestro mundo: su cuerpo y sus miembros se convirtieron en 5 grandes montañas, su aliento se transformó en el viento y las nubes, su voz en el trueno, un ojo se transformó en el sol y el otro en la luna. Sus músculos se transformaron en fértiles campos, sus lágrimas los ríos y mares, su sangre formó el agua y sus venas caminos. Las estrellas las formaron su pelo y su barba, y la vegetación salió de su piel. Su médula se transformó en jade y en perlas. Su sudor se transformó en la fina lluvia y el rocío. Se decía que cuando estaba contento brillaba el sol y cuando estaba enfadado todo se nublaba. Y, finalmente los parásitos del Pan-Ku, pulgas y piojos, se convirtieron en los humanos y demonios.<p>

- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver esa historia con Kagome?

- Es una parte que no muchos conocen. La historia cuenta que luego de que haya tantos parásitos inservibles en el mundo, nacerá un nuevo Pan-Ku a repararlo todo…

- ¿Dices que es Kagome? - Él asintió - ¡Espera! ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es ella?

- ¿Recuerdas el templo Sukim? Donde encontraron una joya que resplandeció haciendo brillar a todas las otras en los puntos diferentes que estaban.

- Quieres decir que…

- Sí, esa era la ultima manera de confirmarlo, veras, el nuevo Pan-Ku jamás tendrá la energía suficiente para hacer el nuevo cambio, por eso se crearon las joyas del renacimiento, ellas la ayudaran a cumplir con el cometido, es por eso que ellas la reconocieron… - Guardo pausa para seguir hablando - …El mundo esta lleno de demonios asesinos, cuando Kagome actúe, todos estos personajes se borraran de la faz de la tierra…

- Eso es imposible.

- Tú lo has visto ¿No? Me refiero al mundo de Kagome, ahí no hay demonios ¿No te has preguntado por qué?

- No lo sé, se extinguieron o algo así…

- ¿De verdad crees eso de los demonios? ¿O que los humanos los derrotaron? La única explicación de que el mundo de Kagome sea así es que ella actúo en el pasado, su mundo es así, seguro, gracias a ella.

- Dime… esto aún no termina ¿No? Cual es el pero, la parte mala de la historia, dilo rápido.

- ¿Qué no oíste la leyenda?

- Sí, la oí perfectamente, no soy sordo - dijo un tanto molesto.

- Si oíste para qué me preguntas… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con el Pan-Ku una vez hecho su trabajo? – Preguntó con seriedad, Inuyasha quedo pensativo, trataba de recordar qué era lo que le había dicho, finalmente recordó, quedo paralizado.

- Muere….

.-

.-

**Capitulo 74:**** Bajo la lluvia**

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Shii? - Preguntó Shippo luego de haber terminado de devorar sus alimentos.

- Hace poco la vi caminar hacía el bosque… - Contestó Sango mordiendo sus palillos - dijo que iba a dar una vuelta porque estaba un poco aburrida.

- Hablando de desaparecidos, Inuyasha no estaba por ninguna parte esta mañana… - Comentó la anciana Kaede.

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? - Se preguntaba Shippo.

- De él no hay que preocuparse, sabe cuidarse perfectamente, de seguro debe estar resolviendo algún asunto por ahí…- contesto el monje mientras comía.

- ¿En otras palabras crees que fue a ver a Kagome?

- Yo no he dicho eso… - Contestó haciéndose el tonto.

- Últimamente lo he visto bastante deprimido - comentó Sango dejando a un lado su tazón de arroz.

- ¡Y no es para menos! También lo estaría si yo fuera él y Kiseki pasara todo el día cerca de Kagome - dijo el pequeño zorro mágico.

- ¿Realmente creen que Kagome se esté enamorando de ese chico? - Preguntó curiosa la anciana.

- Es posible - contestó Sango.

- No lo sé, pero la señorita Kagome no se ha olvidado de Inuyasha, aunque no niego que se ve que hay algo muy especial entre la señorita y Kiseki.

- Pobre Inuyasha... - Comentó un Shippo melancólico.

- Nada de pobre, él solo se ha buscado esto, ahora que asuma las consecuencias, Kagome tiene derecho a ser feliz como ella quiera serlo – dijo la exterminadora con voz rotunda.

- No seas así Sango, nuestro hanyou se ha dado cuenta de su error y esta arrepentido ¿Más vale tarde que nunca, no? Tanto como la señorita e Inuyasha merecen ser felices con quien sea… - Dio un suspiro - sólo espero que aquello llegue pronto.

- Tiene razón - comentó la anciana.

- Creo que ya se han puesto demasiado melancólicos, mejor me iré a buscar a Shii - dijo el zorro saliendo de la pequeña cabaña.

.-

.-

(Keane - A Bad Dream)

Acababa de oscurecerse el día, las estrellas no alumbraban el camino, la lluvia parecía avecinarse peligrosamente sobre la joven miko que corría entre los árboles sintiendo que su objetivo ya no estaba muy lejos. No parecía importarle el agotamiento ni su dificultoso respirar, ni el frío, ni el miedo de encontrarse con algún demonio cuando no portaba su arma consigo, lo único que le interesaba era encontrar ese lugar y, finalmente, lo vio… Se detuvo bruscamente para recuperar el aliento perdido. Ahí estaba, hace mas de tres meses que lo había visto, el pequeño templo donde conoció a Kiseki, se quedo completamente paralizada, las dudas surgieron en ella como la marea rompiendo en el arrecife ¿Y si no estaba ahí? ¿Y si ni siquiera pensó en pasar por ahí? ¿Y si ya estaba demasiado lejos? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría si no lo veía? ¿Cómo reaccionaría, qué pasaría con ella? ¿Podría no romper a llorar como una niña? ¿Y si ya no lo volvía a ver?... Inhaló profundamente.

- Vamos, tu puedes Kagome, si no vas todo este recorrido habrá sido por nada… - Dio un paso, el temor de no encontrarlo había incrementado en un solo movimiento - ¡Vamos muévete Kagome! Si no lo encuentras al menos sabrás que intentaste detenerlo - con aquella determinación dio los pasos necesarios para quedar frente a los escalones del pequeño templo - ahora sólo tienes que subir tres escalones - pero aun pensando en esto su cuerpo se había vuelto a paralizar - ¡Vamos, son sólo tres escalones tu puedes! - Se animaba mentalmente.

Luego de un evidente temblar logró subir los escalones requeridos, ahora sólo quedaba deslizar la puerta y todo se acabaría. Acerco su mano a la fría madera, saboreo sus labios y trago saliva, su corazón latía a mil por hora, había llegado el momento, deslizo la puerta con rapidez dejando que el repentino viento se abriera paso en el lugar.

.-

.-

- ¡¿Pero dónde se habrá metido Shii?! No puedo encontrarla por ninguna parte - decía un desanimado Shippo en medio del bosque- me preocupa, ya esta demasiado oscuro, además de que pronto se pondrá a llover ¿Dónde estará? - Se quedo quieto al escuchar una voz a la distancia.

- Me tienes esperando desde hace un buen rato.

- Esa voz… es ¡Shii! - Dijo alegre de haberla encontrado.

- Lo siento, he tenido un pequeño percance de camino acá – una voz masculina.

- Pero… está con alguien - decidió acercarse hasta las voces de forma sigilosa, pensó - ¿Quién será la otra persona?

- ¿Y cuales son las noticias que me traes? - Pronunció aún molesta por la espera.

- Noticias que te aseguro te arreglaran ese mal humor - respondió en una sonrisa.

Shippo observaba detrás de unos arbustos.

- Basta de rodeos Li T'eih-Kuai dime lo que has venido a informarme.

- ¡¿Li T'eih-Kuai?! Pero... ¿Que ese no es uno de los 8 inmortales, el camaleón? ¡¿Qué esta haciendo con Shii?! - Pensó Shippo con frustración.

- Se acabó, esta enorme espera ya ha llegado a su fin, muy pronto volveremos a estar reunidos y el líder regresara con nosotros…

- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres decir que ya está todo listo?

- Sí, Lu ha decidido usar la técnica secreta.

- Le he dicho que lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo, pero…

- Es muy arriesgada, podemos arruinarlo todo, si no sale como es debido veremos todo perdido, la única razón por la que ha decidido usar ese método es que estamos en contra del tiempo…

- Pronto será la fecha en que el Pan-Ku actúe…- concluyó la chica con seriedad.

- Así es, daremos todo en este último paso.

- Sí, tenemos que hacerlo, pero antes… - Soltó una pequeña pulsera de su muñeca, lo cual hizo que mostrara su verdadera forma, una hermosa mujer de tez blanca, cabellos azabaches, ojos anaranjados de forma gatuna y bellos ropajes rojos chinos - …Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con el hombre del lago – sonrió maliciosamente.

- Veo que esa pulsera todavía te funciona muy bien, de cualquier manera, no tendremos tiempo para tus juegos.

- Tranquilo será rápido, además, nos conviene, considéralo una suerte de venganza - dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Acaso Shii es una de los 8 inmortales, de nuestros enemigos? ¿Eso quiere decir que estuvo todo este tiempo engañándonos? - Continuó pensado con duda el pequeño.

- Deberás consultar tus planes con Lu.

- Estoy segura de que estará totalmente de acuerdo ¿Podrías avisarle a Kou-Lao que necesitare de su ayuda?

- Aún está herido, no se ha logrado recuperar bien de los ataques que le ha dado ese hanyou.

- ¿El entupido de Inuyasha? Descuida, será algo privado, él no aparecerá, será solo algo entre nosotros y ese supuesto dios, el papanatas de Kou-Lao no necesitara esforzarse en nada - dijo entre rizas.

- ¡No puede ser! Es cierto ¡Shii es una traidora! Quiero decir ¡Una espía! ¡Todo este tiempo nos ha engañado, debo avisarle a los demás! – Pensó alarmado, comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero para su poca suerte en el proceso piso una pequeña rama, la cual se triso completamente ante su peso, no paso más de un segundo antes de que Shii apareciese tras él y Li por delante.

- Pero que veo… Un pequeño mocoso entrometido- comentó la chica en una risa maliciosa - no tienes idea de en dónde te has metido.

- ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Confiamos en ti y resultaste ser el enemigo! - Chilló Shippo.

- Aww~ No sabes lo mal que me estoy sintiendo en estos momento - dijo burlona.

- ¡Bruja! - Chilló

- Sí, soy una bruja y deberías temerme mucho - contestó en una forma tan lúgubre que hizo temblar al pequeño niño.

.-

.-

La corriente de viento y el frío lleno todo el lugar, Kagome aún estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta observando a un hombre de espaldas que contemplaba el sitio dónde alguna vez había estado una joya del renacimiento, el frío lo hizo voltearse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quería sonreír, deseaba sonreír, pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

- Vine a buscarte.

- No debiste - pronunció con un poco de dolor en su rostro.

- Sí debía… No puedes irte así ¡De ninguna forma! Por eso he venido aquí para que me pidas perdón por tu acto tan desagradable y que regreses conmigo - declaró.

- ¿Perdón? Si regresara contigo tendría que pedirte perdón, aunque no lo creas ahora deberías agradecerme por mi decisión.

- ¿Agradecerte? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te hayas ido de una forma tan cobarde?

- Planeaba irme de la mejor manera posible para ti.

- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes que es lo mejor para mi?! – Le grito – eso no era lo mejor para mi, lo mejor para mi es que regreses y dejes la idea de marcharte para siempre.

- Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para ti, con que me pidas que vuelva eso queda claro - dijo en una risa quebrada.

- ¡Basta! ¡Tan sólo eres un egoísta! ¡Sólo has pensado en ti, dices que lo haces por mí, pero no te creo, lo hacer sólo por ti! Solo buscas lo más cómodo para ti, ni siquiera te importo.

- Me importas – aseguró – por eso me voy.

- Si te importara no te hubieras tratado de marchar sin una despedida.

- ¿Y de qué hubiese servido? - Ella enmudeció – de nada, y lo sabes, me hubieras gritado hasta el cansancio y esa hubiera sido una despedida bastante triste, es mejor quedarse con los buenos recuerdos…

- Deseo que regreses - susurró.

- No deberías desearlo…

- Como quisiera que afrontaras tus problemas y no te fueras por el camino más fácil…

- ¿Fácil? – Dijo con aire incrédulo.

- Sí, fácil, esto es completamente fácil para ti, ni siqui…- de inmediato su voz fue apagada por una masculina.

- ¡¿Fácil?! ¡Por dios Kagome! ¿De verdad crees que esto es fácil para mí? – Claramente aquel comentario lo hizo enojar más de lo debido - ¡Que estupidez! ¡Soy yo él que esta completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti! ¡Soy yo el que no ha pasado ni una sola noche sin soñar contigo, soy yo el que se queda embobado mirándote, soy yo el que sonríe cuando tú sonríes, soy yo el enamorado! ¡Completa y absurdamente enamorado! ¡¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que esto es fácil para mí?! ¿Crees que esto te duele más a ti que a mí? ¡No tienes idea de cómo me estoy sintiendo! ¡De lo difícil que es! ¡Por dios! ¡Eres tu la única persona que ilumina mis días y me estoy destrozando hasta los huesos sabiendo que todo volverá a la oscuridad sin ti! ¡Cada maldito paso que doy alejándote es como una daga clavándome! Ciento que no respiro, que me desvanezco, que se me acaba la vida aun teniendo la eternidad por delante… Me estoy muriendo sin estarlo… - Su mueca de dolor parecía sólo incrementarse - ¿Fácil? Te tengo noticias Higurashi Kagome, esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida… - Tan pronto término de hablar un trueno se hizo presente iluminando la noche, la lluvia comenzó - ahora es mejor que te duermas, si querías una despedida, bueno, la tendrás, pero mañana… - Se dirigió hasta un armario.

- Pero…

- Te daré tu despedida, pero no regresare contigo - deja un futón en el suelo.

- Kiseki…

- Sólo duerme ¿Si?

Nuevamente ahí estaba ese semblante doloroso, esa mirada dura y melancólica, tan sólo el pensar que ella lo había provocado la hacía sentirse la peor alimaña que pisaba la tierra, verlo así era un castigo, aquello la abofeteaba mil veces en la cara y aun así no quitaba la agonía de haber provocado aquel rostro.

Hizo lo que le pedía, estiro el futón y se metió en él para dormir o al menos tratar de hacerlo, no quería hacer que gritara más, no quería aumentar su amargura, dejaría el problema por lo menos por esa noche, ya que él aún no se había quitado de la cabeza la idea de irse, le había dejado claro que le haría el favor de la despedida y que luego se iría, quizás debía asumir que los planes ya estaban hechos.

.-

.-

Un trueno sacudió y comenzó a mojar la tierra, aquello sólo hacía pensar al niño que peor día que ese no tendría nunca, primero, odiaba los truenos, segundo, de seguro atraparía un resfriado ya que en poco tiempo había quedado cubierto de agua, tercero y quizás lo más destacable, estaba rodeado por dos temibles inmortales, un chico lúgubre de ojos rojos y amenazantes que lo miraba como una pequeña cucaracha viscosa que merecía ser pisoteada, y una hermosa chica castaña con ojos de gatos que hace tan sólo unas horas atrás era la muchacha más gentil, rubia y alegre que hubiese conocido, hace unas pocas horas la creía su amiga, hace unos segundos ella sólo quería matarlos a todos, y actualmente, la de doble personalidad, traidora o espía quien sabe cual de las tres sino es que todas, planeaba como deshacerse de él.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?! - Chilló Shippo.

- No lo sé, aún lo estoy pensando… - Respondió llevándose su mano al mentón.

- Mátalo… - Dijo Li sin una pizca de arrepentimiento, aquello hizo que el zorro temblara.

- No… - Pronunció la chica tan pronto surgió la idea de la muerte, Shippo dio un suspiro aliviado - sería sumamente aburrido, sin embargo, no podemos permitir que ande suelto por ahí de seguro arruinaría todo nuestros planes con aquella bocaza que se gasta.

- ¡Claro que te arruinare los planes bruja malvada!- volvió a chillar siendo callado por un pisotazo de ésta.

- Me parece que podría usarlo para un acto de impacto - dijo un tanto emocionada - sí, será muy divertido, de seguro los otros se vuelven locos buscándolo ¿Me imaginas apareciendo con él? Diciendo – junta sus cejas y cambia a una voz grave diciendo - ¡Tengo un rehén, no muevan ni un músculo! - Sonríe ampliamente - ¡Sí! Realmente sería divertido.

- Sabes que no necesitas un rehén para enfrentarlos… - Comenta, a diferencia de ella, aburrido.

- Lo sé, pero he dicho que sería divertido, tendría un secuaz llamado Kou-Lao detrás de mi amenazando al pequeño con una cuchilla – reía tan solo imaginándose la escena, Shippo no podía creer la bipolaridad de la inmortal.

- No se prestara para eso y tu tampoco - dijo severo - no tenemos tiempo para escenas…

- Sí, tienes razón, no me alcanzara el tiempo para esa escena, pero si para la ya planeada - sonrió maliciosamente para luego recoger a Shippo de debajo de su zapato.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Pero como chillas! – Gruño la chica - si no te callas le diré a Li que te mate - en ese preciso momento Shippo enmudeció - así esta mejor, mucho mejor… ¿Me haces algo donde llevar al crío? – Esta vez se dirige a su compañero.

Sin mayores palabras Li T'eih-Kuai toma una hoja del arbusto junto a él para luego transformarla en una jaula pequeña de madera. Tal como podía cambiar su forma a la que él quisiese podía cambiar la forma de todos los objetos que lo rodeaban.

- Vaya que sí eres útil - comenta la chica mientras toma lo que antes solía ser una hoja y mete dentro a lo que llamaba "el entrometido".

- ¡Cuando salga de aquí, lo vas a lamentar!

- Cuando salgas, serán tus amigos los que lo lamentaran, lamentaran ser tan estúpidos y no haber visto la verdad siendo que la tenían frente a las narices, ridículos e ingenuos - se burlo la chica.

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Eso es una sorpresa pequeño, pero descuida, la veras en primera fila, sólo espera y veras… - luego hace un queja y mira su ropa- pero miren nada más, si estoy toda mojada, en fin, creo que es momento de volver- le pasa la jaula a Li T'eih-Kuai – mañana me lo devuelves junto a Kou-Lao.

- ¡Espera! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! - Lloraba Shippo.

- Creo que ya lo hice - sonrío burlona mientras regresaba a su forma de Shii - es tiempo de volver con mis amigos- dijo con ironía refiriéndose a Inuyasha y los otros.

- Es tiempo de que me vaya - dijo Li antes de desaparecer con su rehén.

.-

.-

(Evanescence - Hello)

La noche ya estaba avanzada y su cuerpo sentía el peso de la corrida maratónica realizada aquel día, los brazos de Morfeo la esperaban gustosos y la verdad es que ella estaba deseosa por ir con ellos, pero no podía, no era que le hubiera comenzado un ataque de insomnio, sino que tenía un presentimiento, el presentimiento de que si se dormía lo perdería todo, que lo lamentaría de una forma considerable, por eso no dormía, sólo fingía hacerlo para no molestar a Kiseki quien dormía tras ella en un rincón o al menos eso es lo que ella creía hasta que lo sintió ponerse de pie, estuvo quieto un largo tiempo, tanto así que por un momento creyó haber escuchado mal, sus lentos y livianos pasos se acercaron al futón, Kagome trató de fingir el sueño más profundo que podía mientras él se agacho junto a ella, acerco su mano y quito los cabellos de su rostro, la estaba contemplando, la contemplaba atentamente, sin perderse nada de ella, su mano se aventuro con suavidad hasta el tibio rostro de la miko, sus dedos se deslizaban desde su sien hasta su mentón una y otra vez no deseando despertarla, pero aun así ella podía percibir la tristeza en el youkai.

- Deseo que seas feliz… por toda la eternidad… - Susurra tan bajo que era increíble que Kagome hubiese sido capas de oírlo, luego sus labios rozan dulcemente su mejilla.

Tan sólo ese pequeño acto hizo que un calor y una vibración inconcebible recorrieran el cuerpo de la chica, su estomago estaba hecho un revoltijo, pero la única que podía percibirlo era ella, era su secreto, su pequeño momento.

Pero tal como su cuerpo percibió la dulce cercanía, también percibió la amarga lejanía. Kiseki se puso de pie de inmediato y lo próximo que percibió Kagome fue que sus pies se alejaban, la puerta fue abierta dejando entrar por un momento el frío y el ruido aun más intenso de la lluvia, luego todo volvió a como era antes, la puerta había sido cerrada, pero ahora estaba sola, sola… aquello había sido la despedida, él se estaba marchando… para siempre…

Se sentó en el futón con la respiración agitada, aquello le había llegado como un balazo en la cabeza, tan rápido, tan inesperado. Estaba angustiada, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar por la ansiedad, no entendía qué le pasaba, pero había comenzado a llorar sin percatarse, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban empapadas, la perdida… se sentía tan vacía, tan amarga… tenía que detenerla, no creía poder seguir con aquel sentimiento en su pecho. Sin molestarse en ponerse los zapatos se pusó de pie y corrió hasta la puerta, la deslizo fuerte y grito.

- ¡¿Por qué?! - Afortunadamente él no había llegado muy lejos, tan sólo unos metros, metros que se detuvo en recorrer tan pronto escucho la voz de Kagome - ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Tengo que hacerlo… - Susurró débilmente.

- No, no tienes qué, puedes quedarte…

- No, no puedo…

- ¿Y tu mejor solución es engañarme para que me vaya a dormir y así poder irte? – Le restregó dejándole ver que aquello la había herido.

- Yo… lo siento… - Había comprendido cómo se había sentido.

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Y qué hubiese pasado si yo me hubiese despertado en la mañana? ¡Sin ninguna explicación, sin nada! ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo me hubiese sentido?

- Sí… lo pensé – Kagome no supo bien si agradecer su franqueza o darle un golpe en la cara por ser tan inconsciente - … Perdón si fui egoísta, pero el hecho de la despedida me destroza más todavía.

- Entonces no te despidas y quédate.

- Me gustaría, realmente me gustaría… - Sonríe al pensarlo - pero creo que ya conoces mi respuesta.

- Por favor, no te vayas… - Susurra.

- Entra y duerme, mañana todo acabara… - Responde mientras se voltea y comienza a caminar sin importarle lo empapado que se encontraba, sólo quería salir de ahí.

- No, Kiseki… - El llamado fue suave, pero al ver que no se detenía lo intensifico - ¡No! - Pero el continuaba avanzando.

La desesperación se apodero de ella, se estaba marchando y por más que tratara de convencerlo no podía, ni siquiera la lluvia lo detenía. Bajo los tres escalones con rapidez y corrió en calcetines por el barro hasta alcanzarlo y amarrase a la espalda de Kiseki, al fin algo lo había hecho detenerse nuevamente. Se quedaron quietos un momento, un dulce y largo momento, la lluvia los empapaba a ambos, pero el frío no parecía haber aparecido en ese instante.

Con el flequillo húmedo y cubriéndole los tristes ojos Kiseki rompe el silencio - ya es hora de que me vaya… - Susurra débilmente mientras sostiene las manos de Kagome y trata de zafarse de su abraso, pero fue imposible, tan pronto lo hizo ella se aferro aun más a él.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, por favor, sólo quédate, no te vayas, no me dejes! ¡Por favor no me dejes!

- Por favor… te lo suplico, no lo hagas más difícil… - Continuaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero ella se negaba a ceder un centímetro.

- No, no, no voy a dejarte ir – negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza.

Finalmente él dejo de intentar alejarla, sus rendidos brazos cayeron bajo sus hombros y dijo:

- …Vas a hacerme llorar ¿Lo sabías?... - Susurró débilmente mientras sus ojos aún se escondían en su flequillo, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida - …De verdad lo harás, si sigues así lo harás. No quieres verme llorar ¿Cierto? - Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, él no la veía, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no quería verlo así - entonces… por favor, suéltame…

Estaba dudosa, sabía que tan pronto lo soltara él podría salir corriendo y no ser visto nunca más, pero finalmente lo hizo, lo soltó y retrocedió un poco, no quería verlo llorar, realmente eso acabaría con ella.

- Gracias… - Susurró al sentirla más lejos, luego avanzo unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para verla - has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- pronunció con dulzura mientras le sonreía.

- No, no lo hagas, no te despidas- respondió leyendo la entrelinea "adiós".

- ¿No lo entiendes? Es lo mejor, tu podrás superarlo, es tan sólo un capricho que te ha dado, crees que esto realmente te afecta, pero no es así, ahora podrás estar con Inuyasha- no lo decía de una manera irónica, deseaba lo mejor para ella - podrás estar con él y está vez no habrá nada que pueda separarlos, podrás estar con él por siempre, podrás ser feliz como lo mereces, todo será perfecto, él te ama, tu lo amas, no dejes pasar más tiempo, ve y se feliz, ve con él… - Realmente le estaba sonriendo abiertamente, aun siendo que le dolía, le dolía la despedida y le dolía el hecho de imaginarla con Inuyasha, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era ella, ella y su mas absoluta felicidad.

- No te vayas… - Ella seguía implorando.

- Dime una razón… ¡Dime una buena razón para que yo me quede! - Ella quedo muda - ¿Ves? No hay ninguna, ninguna suficiente… Es lo mejor, sabes que es lo mejor.

- No te vayas… - Repitió.

- ¡Una razón! ¡Dime una! Basta, ya término ¡No tienes ninguna razón! ¡Esto es lo mejor y punto!- se volteó rápidamente y comenzó a marcharse, para nunca volver, para nunca, nunca regresar.

(Naim, Yael - Lonely)

El corazón de Kagome se estaba agitando, lo estaba viendo darle la espalda y continuar andando, jamás volvería a ver su rostro, su tan hermoso rostro que tanto adoraba, no volvería a oír su voz ni sus gritos ni reprensiones, nunca más, su respiración aumento, estaba agitada, desesperada ¿Qué sería de su vida ahora? ¿Cómo seguir? ¿Qué haría? ¿Volver con Inuyasha? Lo pensó, por un rápido momento que se desvaneció tan velozmente como apareció, no, no quería, de pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no la haría feliz, no la haría estar mejor ¡No era lo mejor! Pero sí sabía que lo peor sería no verlo más, no volver a ver a Kiseki, su estómago se retorcía de dolor tan sólo al imaginar toda una vida sin verlo nunca más, sin oírlo, sin sentirlo, entonces comprendió… comprendió qué era lo que ella deseaba, qué era lo que la haría feliz, de pronto no tuvo ni una sola duda, todo fue claro y perfecto, tenía una razón, la perfecta e innegable razón que le había costado tanto entender y la grito, la grito queriendo que él y todo el mundo se enterasen.

- ¡TE AMO! - Su voz hizo parecer que todo se detenía, la lluvia ya no tenía peso alguno, la huida no lo tenía, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta incrédulo ante el mensaje que habían recibido sus oídos - te amo – volvió a repetir Kagome sin ningún signo de dificultad en su voz, sin ningún signo de falsedad o inseguridad.

Él la miro paralizado, no sabía si ella realmente era sincera o estaba usando aquel método únicamente para que se quedara, sí, para él eso era más probable, sólo que era demasiado cruel para su enamorado corazón, ella estaba siendo cruel… Kagome notó esto en su mirar.

- No estoy mintiendo, te amo… te amo - aseguró tratando de borrar las dudas en el rostro del chico.

- Estás confundida… - Aseguró mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- no te engañes, tu quieres a Inuyasha, yo sólo soy la piedra en tu zapato – comentó con una ligera mueca en sus labios.

- Yo amaba a Inuyasha, pero eso se acabó, ya no siento eso por él… Creo que desde hace tiempo… es sólo que me apegaba tanto a su recuerdo que no podía ver lo importante que te habías vuelto para mi, más importante que él, no me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando… Que me enamore de ti… - Lo miro fijamente - …Eso es una buena razón para que te quedes.

- Sólo dices eso porque te has encariñado y no quieres que me vaya, no te engañes… No seas cruel y no me hagas pensar que lo que dices es verdad porque me duele… Sólo estas actuando con desesperación.

- Sí, estoy desesperada, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes ¡La desesperación me ha hecho entender lo que siento! O al menos me ha hecho aceptarlo – contestó de inmediato – no te estoy engañando, por favor créeme, jamás jugaría con una cosa así, no sabiendo lo que tu sientes… No puedo imaginar qué sería de mi vida si te vas, no quiero imaginarlo, no quiero vivirlo, no te vayas, quédate conmigo…

- Es difícil creerlo ¿Sabes? - Contestó suavemente – pero aun siendo verdad, no puedo quedarme, te hice una promesa, te dije que jamás volvería a hacerte daño y la única forma en que pueda cumplirla es marchándome, yéndome lejos de ti y ser como si nunca hubiese existido.

- ¿Cómo si nunca hubieses existido? - Aquello le sonaba absurdo- Imposible, imposible… Jamás podría ocurrir tal cosa, pienso en ti siempre, que te vayas sólo hará que te piense aún más, me hará extrañarte, añorarte y sufrir… Con irte no conseguirás que te olvide, no, si realmente querías causar eso debiste irte hace mucho tiempo antes de que mi vida dependiera de tu existencia, antes de que te amara, por que ahora eso ya no tiene caso alguno… por eso, por favor, rompe tu promesa.

Kiseki estaba mudo, una parte de él estaba saltando y festejando de alegría por escuchar todas esas palabras de los labios de Kagome, sólo quería correr hasta ella abrazarla y besarla hasta el amanecer, gritarle en el oído que también la amaba, desde hace mucho tiempo que nunca había sentido, y nunca sentiría, algo más fuerte que lo que sentía por ella, que si ella estaba con él su mundo era perfecto, que si ella lo aceptaba no se marcharía, que se quedaría por siempre, pero la otra parte, exactamente la razonable y cuerda, estaba incrédula, negándose a tragarse todas la palabras, pensando que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba determinado a irse por el propio bien de la miko, que si se quedaba la lastimaría, le haría daño y si eso ocurría jamás podría perdonárselo, ella era todo para él y antes de perderla y verla sufrir prefería desaparecer y aguantarse el dolor de no verla nunca más.

- Deseo que seas feliz por toda la eternidad… Me dijiste eso ¿No? - Citó Kagome - ¿Realmente lo deseas?

- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo… - Respondió con sinceridad.

- ¿Entonces por qué te vas?

- Por eso… porque quiero que seas feliz por toda la eternidad - sonrió con dulzura.

- Te equivocas, la única forma en que yo puedo ser realmente feliz es estando contigo - las palabras salieron con suma seriedad.

- Kagome… - Estaba preparado para negar su afirmación, pero ella se le adelanto.

- Sólo quiero que me escuches – pidió – dices que tu mayor deseo es que yo sea feliz, que lo único que te importa de verdad es que yo este bien, quieres lo mejor para mi, eso lo sé bien, yo también quiero lo mejor para ti, y para mi. Y espero que me creas cuando te digo que la única forma en que yo puedo ser feliz, feliz como tu realmente lo deseas, es estando contigo, porque si tu te vas ahora todo eso se va a derrumbar, si tu te vas lo perderé todo porque te perderé a ti, tu lo eres todo ¡Para mi lo eres todo! Tan sólo pensar que te marcharas, que no volveré a ver tu rostro, tu boca, tus ojos, es tan doloroso que me cuesta imaginarlo, si tu desapareces de mi vida esta se me acaba en el instante en que te desvanezcas. Quiero estar contigo, por siempre, la única forma de que yo sea feliz por toda la eternidad es que pase toda la eternidad a tu lado…

- Nada dura para siempre, existe la muerte - aseguró.

- Lo sé, pero aun así quiero pasar toda mi vida en la tierra contigo, vivir cada momento a tu lado, pasar mil aventuras, caminar las distancias más largas, correr las distancias más cortas, reír hasta no poder más, cantar cien mil canciones, quiero que hablemos desde nuestra infancia hasta lo que estamos sintiendo el uno por el otro, quiero guardar silencio para que nos dediquemos a mirar al otro, sin hablar, sólo decir todo lo que sentimos con una mirada, sí, quiero mirar tus ojos por siempre, quiero despertar y mirarlos a un lado, que me tomes de la mano y me digas con una sonrisa "buenos días", quiero dormirme todas las noches abrasándote, quiero conocerlo todo contigo y, si quisieras, podríamos tener niños, quizás una niña y un niño o todos los que tu desees, los criaríamos con cariño y luego lloraríamos al verlos partir, envejeceríamos juntos, claro que a mi se me notaria un poco más – ríe – quiero amarte toda mi vida al igual que discutir toda la vida para que al termino de cada discusión me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento… y cuando llegue el momento de morir, quiero volver por ti, sostener tu mano y decirte "por toda la eternidad" luego te llevaría donde fuese que vayan las almas que pisan la tierra, no me importa si fuera un buen o un mal lugar, si tu alma me acompaña ese lugar será completamente perfecto para mi, porque tu eres mi felicidad, tu eres todo lo que me importa, quiero estar toda mi vida y más allá de ella contigo, por siempre y para siempre, sólo tu y yo… Así que por favor, no te vayas, rompe tu promesa, destrúyeme, hazme pedazos ¡Destrózame por completo no me importa!

Lo había dicho todo, absolutamente todo y, él estaba ahí, de pie sin decir nada, mirándola con ojos de niño ilusionado, teniendo la discusión mental más grande e importante de su vida, finalmente había comprendido que ella no estaba confundida y mucho menos mentía, lo que dijo le había quedado claro, ella lo amaba tal como él la amaba, ella deseaba lo mismo que él deseaba "una eternidad juntos". Su rostro notaba la alegría mezclada con la angustia, parecía que podía ser tan fácil, sí, ella lo creía tan fácil, no sabía que no lo era, podía ser cualquier cosa menos fácil, ella no estaba en su posición, ella no sabía las cosas que él sabía ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decisión tomar? Si tomaba la primera opción, marcharse, la estaría secretamente salvando, pero a misma vez la estaría haciendo infeliz y de paso haciéndose infeliz a sí mismo. La segunda opción, quedarse, la estaría haciendo feliz, él sería feliz, estarían juntos, pero estaría corriendo el riesgo de lastimarla, no era completamente seguro, había una mínima posibilidad de que aquello no ocurriera, pero si ocurría se lamentaría aún más allá de la muerte ¿Estaba bien arriesgarse por esa mínima posibilidad? ¿Estaría bien irse sabiendo que la separación los destrozaría a ambos de una manera inimaginable?

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia al caer, la vista de ambos estaba centrada en la del otro.

- No me harás daño, no temas, si te quedas no me harás daño… - Kagome rompió el silencio sabiendo que tenía que aclararle aquello, estaba segura que era lo que más le estaba preocupando a Kiseki, como siempre, él sólo pensaba en el bien de ella- Y si lo haces no me importa... no me importa si soy consumida por ti mientras estés a mi lado.

Kiseki apretó los puños y los dientes, la miró con suma tristeza para luego esconder sus ojos en su flequillo, había tomado una decisión y la chica se había dado cuenta de ello. No le dio el tiempo para decir nada, no pudo apelar… el desapareció en un segundo, se había ido.

- ¡KISEKI! – Grito en vano sosteniendo su estomago y ahogándose en el llanto.

El dolor… sentía las cuchillas en su estomago, sentía la agonía dentro, era horrible, tanto que tuvo que caer de rodillas para tratar de aguantarlo. Lloraba y lloraba, pero la calma no regresaba, gritaba, gritaba de dolor, gritos mezclados con llanto la estaban ahogando, pero aun así no podía detenerse, simplemente era imposible.

Creía estarse muriendo. Sí, muriendo.

Muriendo en vida.

Él se había ido…

.-

.-

**Capitulo 75:**** Presentimientos.**

Las nubes estaban más negras que nunca y la lluvia parecía no tener hora de parada, Kiseki estaba al lado del camino, nuevamente descargando su rabia contra la corteza de un árbol, apretando los puños y los dientes deseando que todo este problema desapareciera. Hace unos minutos había decidido simplemente desaparecer, no decir nada ya que si decía adiós no creía poder aguantarlo, si lo hacía la vería mal por su culpa, por eso había preferido huir y no ver su reacción, pero aun así no había conseguido llegar muy lejos, tuvo que detenerse, algo lo hacía querer detenerse, nuevamente estaban las mismas dudas, el ¿Qué hacer? Retumbaba como bomba en su cabeza. Otra vez golpeaba enrabiado la corteza para luego mirar el camino de regreso y luego el de marcha, dos caminos con pros y contras, y cualquiera que tomase podía lastimar a la persona que amaba.

Arriesgarse… arriesgarse a regresar y que la mínima posibilidad de que lo peor no ocurriera y el eternamente pudiera cumplirse, pero ¿Y si eso no ocurría? Si de todas formas la mínima posibilidad no se hacía presente… ¿Era correcto arriesgar tanto?

Definitivamente la lluvia no ayudaba a solucionar su problema…

.-

.-

Había dejado de llorar, había dejado de gritar, pero el dolor en su estomago no cesaba, había llorado tanto que creía que nunca podría volver a hacerlo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente por el frío, estaba totalmente empapada y aun así los deseos de ponerse de pie no regresaban, su vista estaba fija en el suelo preguntándose qué sería de ella ahora.

- Kiseki - susurraba una que otra vez llamándolo en la soledad.

El frío llego a tanto que se hizo insoportable, con suma dificultad y con el peso de la perdida a cuestas trató de levantarse, se veía perdida con los ojos hinchados y pálida, se quedo quieta por unos momentos preocupada de mirar al anochecido horizonte, aquel horizonte que le había quitado al hombre amado, desvió la mirada y se volteo.

.-

- _Cuando pienso en la situación, odio saber que hay alguien en el mundo que me conoce tanto como para saber mis pensamientos, para saber lo que hay dentro de mi, me siento perseguido, incomodo, no me gusta la idea de que alguien me conozca tanto, pero… - Suavizo su voz y su mirada._

- _¿Pero qué? _

_- Pero cuando pienso que esa persona eres tú… Siento algo que no debería ser… En vez de enfurecerme y ponerme como un loco, siento que la idea me agrada, que hasta me hace feliz, y, me enfurezco por sentirme bien… - Kagome guardo silencio, sabía que por más que le insistiera lo contrario nada lo sacaría de su idea - ¿Qué me has hecho? - Pronuncio el youkai en un triste susurro. Palabras que no dejaron de sorprender a la chica._

_El silencio reino entre los dos, no sabían qué más poder decirse, no había qué decirse. Kiseki comenzó a acercársele con timidez poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica para acariciarlo, pronto estaban ambas manos en el rostro de ella._ _El chico se le acercaba con lentitud, ella lo notó, pero no pudo detenerlo por más que creyó que era lo más correcto, más bien, no quiso hacerlo. El chico la seguía observando tiernamente hasta el momento en que topo sus labios con los de ella, la cual no tardo en corresponderle. Aquel beso fue diferente a cualquier otro que se hubiesen dado en el pasado, no había sido rápido como aquel que le había dado el chico para sorprenderla y salvarla de un mal espíritu o el que ella le había dado por la alegría de verlo con vida, tampoco había sido un beso conformista como el que le había dado él para que dejase sus lagrimas atrás o aquel beso lleno de ira que le había dado al confesarle lo que el creía un sentimiento no deseado, era uno que tomaba su tiempo, que se dejaba sentir, lleno de sentimientos, de ternura, amor… era algo que Kagome jamás pensó que se podía expresar a través de un beso, por un momento se sintió en las nubes._

_.-_

(The scientist - Coldplay)

El recuerdo la remeció cruelmente…

Aquello había ocurrido hace algún tiempo en aquel acantilado donde lucharon contra las grandes aves monstruo para defender la aldea de Aya. Llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios volviéndole a la memoria el dulce sabor de aquel beso, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente para luego borrar por completo cualquier rastro de felicidad en su rostro al recordar que el chico había desaparecido para siempre. Su brazo cayó de forma pesada decidiendo olvidar aquel recuerdo que sólo le traía amargura por la ausencia. Sus pies se movieron casi arrastrando hasta las escaleras del templo, decidió pasar el resto de la noche ahí o al menos hasta que durase la llovizna, ya que de todas maneras no creía poder dormir. Dio un hondo y doloroso suspiro antes de subir cada escalón de manera resignada, finalmente en el último de ellos antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro del templo algo la detuvo.

- ¡Kagome!

El sonido entro melodiosamente por sus oídos causando que su respiración se detuviera por un segundo para luego continuar normalmente al suponer que aquel dulce sonido había sido producto de su imaginación y el deseo de volver a oírlo. Retomo la idea de entrar en el templo para ser detenida nuevamente por el dulce sonido… dos veces, la había detenido dos veces. Sentía que la probabilidad de que esa voz no fuese más que una simple ilusión era mínima, pero algo en ella le gritaba que tuviera fe y creyera, su respiración volvió a detenerse al igual que su cuerpo. Finalmente ahí estaba nuevamente ese dulce sonido…

- ¡Kagome!

Sus piernas temblaron mientras se giraba hacía la voz… no había nada, la lluvia cubría demasiado sin dejarle ver más allá, pero aun así volvió a oírlo.

- ¡Kagome! - Grito su nombre y esta vez se escucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores, todo indicaba que se estaba acercando.

De pronto pudo verlo… a la distancia una silueta se acercaba con paso acelerado, ansioso por llegar, ansioso por verla. Volvió a gritar su nombre una vez más y esta vez la chica pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de quien la buscaba.

- Kiseki… - Susurró antes de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad.

No podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, corriendo para encontrarse con ella luego de que había decidido marcharse para siempre ¿Se había arrepentido? No lo sabía, no sabía nada, sólo sabía que él estaba ahí y que de un momento a otro aquello la hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. No lo pensó más, ni un segundo más, bajo rápidamente los tres escalones y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarlo, al ver esto Kiseki supo que ella había sufrido tanto como él esa corta, pero dura separación, que no importaban los segundos que pasaran si eran lejos del otro esos segundos se volverían un completo infierno. Amaban y necesitaban al otro de una manera indescriptible.

Ambos corrían hasta el otro hasta que finalmente chocaron en un apasionado y profundo beso bajo la lluvia. Sus manos buscaban sus cuerpos de una forma desenfrenada, necesitaban sentir que estaban ahí, que era real y que no se desvanecerían de un momento a otro.

Kiseki acarició su rostro y separa sus labios momentáneamente para decir con respiración agitada - por toda la eternidad.

Al escucharlo decir esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada a misma vez que repetía - por toda la eternidad - volvieron a besarse sin la más mínima intención de separarse.

La lluvia parecía que los había separado hace unos momentos atrás y ahora era la lluvia quien los reunía nuevamente con la promesa de amarse por la eternidad, el más bello y puro amor que podría ofrecerse a alguna persona y, era de ellos, solamente de ellos y no estarían dispuestos a compartirlo con nadie.

Kiseki tomo en sus brazos a Kagome mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en sus caderas llevándola hasta el templo que habían abandonado hace un rato sin dejar de besarla, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo, era algo demasiado embriagador para él, y para ella… Se despojaron de las estorbosas ropas y se permitieron demostrar su amor únicamente con la noche de testigo…

.-

.-

- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! - Interrogo Sango al ver llegar a Inuyasha quien no se veía muy bien - ¡Responde! - Insistió.

- ¿Desde cuando te tengo que estar dando explicaciones?

- ¡Desde que estoy sumamente preocupada por todos!- grito al borde del llanto, esto hizo reaccionar a Inuyasha a hablar con menor brusquedad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Primero haz desaparecido tu – respondo el monje mientras daba una ligera caricia en la espalda de Sango tratando de calmarla – luego Shii no da señales de vida siendo que sólo iba a dar un paseo por el bosque hace horas y Shippo ha ido a buscarla desde hace un buen rato y aún no aparecen…

- Al menos ya sabemos dónde esta uno de los desaparecidos - comenta la anciana indicando a Inuyasha.

- De seguro sólo andan por ahí y se han quedado en algún lugar protegiéndose de la lluvia, no exageres… - Comentó el hanyou sin animo, aún tenía en mente la conversación que había tenido con Tei.

- ¡No! - Chilló Sango - esta vez es diferente ¡Estoy segura!

- ¡¿Pero que bicho le ha picado?! - Comentó Inuyasha extrañado de la reacción tan sobre protectora de Sango.

- Está nerviosa e imagina cosas… - Contestó el monje.

- ¡No imagino nada! ¡Esto está mal!

- ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente esta mal que te pongas así de histérica por nada! - Contestó el hanyou.

- ¡No es por nada! - Chilló aun más fuerte.

- Dice que ha tenido un mal presentimiento… - Informo el monje.

- ¿Qué payasadas son esas? - Se burló.

- ¡Ninguna payasada! ¡Lo siento en mí! Estoy segura de que algo muy malo esta por ocurrir – decía mientras temblaba - Inuyasha… Por favor créeme, debemos encontrar a Shippo, esto no esta bien, siento como si este hubiera sido el ultimo buen día que tendremos y que desde ahora todo cambiara…

- ¿Cambiara? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- ¡No lo sé Inuyasha! Pero lo siento… - Lo miro directamente a los ojos – algo muy malo va a pasar- sentenció la chica e inmediatamente la imagen de Kagome se vino a la mente del hanyou.

- Tomen algo para cubrirse de la lluvia… - Habló acercándose a la salida.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el monje.

- Saldremos a buscar a Shippo y a Shii… - Dijo finalmente saliendo de la cabaña dejando a un atónito monje.

- ¡Gracias, Inuyasha, gracias! - Chilló Sango poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba todo lo necesario y salía.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que se adentraron en el bosque en busca de los dos personajes extraviados, la lluvia ya había finalizado y aún no lograban encontrar nada.

- Maldición, este resiente clima no me deja olfatear bien - se quejo Inuyasha refiriéndose a que no podía encontrar los dos aromas conocidos.

- Inuyasha… - Habló en monje - ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? - Preguntó preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sango escuchaba atenta la tardía respuesta del hanyou.

- Estada dando una vuelta por ahí, necesitaba pensar un poco…

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - Preguntó la chica mientras él guardaba silencio, por esto decidió insistir más afondo - ¿Ocurrió algo con Kagome?

- ¡Sango! - La reprendió el monje.

- ¡Qué! ¡Sólo quiero saberlo, estos sentimientos me tienen alterada!

- Pero aun así no puedes... - No pudo continuar, Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

- Miroku déjala… - Aquellas palabras dejaron impactados a ambos, incluso Kirara miro atónita desde el hombro de Sango – sí, ocurrió algo con Kagome - continuó diciendo mientras se detenía y los miraba.

- Inuyasha… - El monje estaba anonadado, era demasiado extraño que Inuyasha se animara a hablar con ellos sobre Kagome aún más si tenía esa cara de tristeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? - Insistió Sango.

- Sango parece que tienes razón- comenzó diciendo mientras ella lo miraba confusa - … Creo que algo terrible esta por pasar…

- Se claro Inuyasha - habló Miroku con seriedad.

- Es Kagome… ¡Ella esta perdida! - Gruño con dolor mientras apretaba los puños y les contaba la visita que le había hecho a Tei.

- ¿Estás seguro…? - Sango no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

- Seguro, me he dado cuenta que todo calza casi perfectamente…

- Esto sí está mal… - Contestó la chica con gesto de dolor.

- Espera, has dicho casi… ¿Entonces hay una posibilidad de que no fuese así?

- No, no es eso, estoy completamente seguro que lo que me contó Tei es verdad, pero…

- ¿Cuál es la duda Inuyasha?

- Kiseki - dijo con firmeza.

- Inuyasha este no es momento para tus celos - se adelanto la exterminadora.

- ¡No es eso! – Respiro hondo, aún asimilaba la verdad y ahora debía aclarar sus ideas a sus amigos- el punto es ¿Qué royo pinta en todo esto él? Digo, esta ayudando a Tei ¿No? Pero…

- ¿Por qué? - Miroku había decidido terminar con la oración.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ey! No hablen así, él se ha enamorado de Kagome, de seguro esta sufriendo tanto como nosotros…

- No he dicho que no a eso Sango, pero en un principió eso no era así y quisiera saber que motivos tenía Kiseki para ayudar con una cosa así a Tei.

- Eso es una muy buena pregunta… - Decía el monje pensativo.

- Hay algo que no les he dicho… - Declaró el hanyou.

- ¿Algo que no nos haz dicho? - Preguntó Sango queriendo saber más.

- Si bien al principió sospechaba de Kiseki por su cercanía con Kagome… Luego me di cuenta de que de verdad era un tipo bastante extraño y que no traía nada bueno consigo, no digo que sea un mal tipo, eso lo admito, lo he conocido un poco más últimamente, y bueno, no es malo, pero…

- Kagome - asertó Sango.

- Sí… Supongo que me segué un poco por eso – admitió - el punto es… Que aunque sea un buen tipo y todo, esconde algo, y, cada vez que lo pienso siento que es algo grande, muy grande.

- ¿Qué cosa? - El monje estaba sumamente interesado en el problema.

- Creo que él conocía perfectamente a los ocho inmortales.

- Eso es absurdo Inuyasha – declaró la exterminadora apoyada por Kirara.

- Dejemos que Inuyasha termine con su teoría…

- Creo que los conocía y que esta huyendo de ellos ¡Por eso siempre nos atacan!

- ¡Eso es todavía aún más descabellado! - Interrumpió Sango con sus brazos cruzados.

- ¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Sólo piénsenlo! – Inuyasha estaba decidido a convencerlos - la primera vez que nos atacaron fue Ts'Ai-Ho manipulando a la serpiente y ¿A quien ataco? ¡A Kiseki! La segunda vez nos atacaron en el pozo, fue Kuo-Chiu con su ogro de arena quien quería impedir que Kagome regresara ¿Por qué? ¡Porque de seguro querían hacer enojar a Kiseki! Y ¿Quién fue quien sabía cómo derrotarlo? ¡Kiseki! Luego en el lago… nos atacó Kou-Lao ¿Y a quien quería? ¡A Kiseki!

- Espérate, en lo ultimo, que yo recuerde nos atacaron a todos… - Comentó Sango.

- Lo mismo pensé yo Sango, pero luego cuando caímos en él agua él…

.-

- _¡¿Dónde está?! - Preguntó el hanyou._

- _Ya basta tonto, tú nunca podrías ganarle._

- _¡Jah! Que tu no pudieras no quiere decir que yo tampoco._

- _Vaya que sí eres testarudo, no te metas en los asuntos que no te incumben._

- _¡Para tu información nos atacó a todos, lo que quiere decir que sí me incumbe!_

- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso además de tonto eres ciego?_

- _¡Qué tratas de decirme con eso!_

- _Pues piensa ¿No?_

_.-_

- ¡¿Inuyasha eso realmente ocurrió?!

- ¡Si te lo estoy contando es porque si! – Gruño - no lo entendí en un principió, pero cuando me di cuenta de que todos los movimientos de Kou-Lao eran para separarnos de Kiseki y para dañarlo a él todo me quedo claro ¡Iban por él! - Luego recordó como Kou-Lao lamento la muerte de Kiseki, aquello era realmente confuso y no lo entendía en lo más mínimo, pero decidió no mencionarlo… - Luego esta el caso que ocurrió después de lo ocurrido en la aldea de Aya, donde atacaron las aves monstruos, donde nos volvieron a separar y volvieron a atacar a Kiseki, pero esta vez fue nuevamente Kuo-Chiu y un nuevo sujeto llamado T'eih-Kuai que cambiaba de forma- parecía estar convenciendo a sus amigos- Luego un día con Kagome seguimos a Kiseki y nos llevo a una extraña torre donde ¡Nuevamente! Aparecen los inmortales Kou-Lao, Ts'Ai-Ho, Kuo-Chiu y una mujer gata de nombre Hsiang-Ku ¡Ellos no sabía que Kagome y yo estábamos ahí! Pero sí sabían que Kiseki estaba ahí, de hecho ¡Nuevamente trataron de atacarlo! Luego cuando fuimos a ver a Kagome aparecieron Tung-Pin y ese lunático agresivo Hsiang-Tzu ¿Y a quien atacaron?

- A Kiseki - dijeron Sango y Miroku al unísono.

- ¿Comprenden mi punto ahora?

- Perfectamente y creo que tienes razón…

- Además, si se supone que Kagome es el Pan-Ku ¿No deberían los inmortales buscarla a ella? Digo… ¿Por qué tener prioridad en Kiseki antes que en el Pan-Ku? - Preguntaba Sango.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo desde que Tei me confeso todo, no tiene sentido…

- A no ser que lo que oculte Kiseki sea tan grande que merezca el interés de los inmortales, digo, quizás sea aún más urgente que la señorita Kagome.

- ¿Pero qué? ¡Qué es! - Gruño Sango.

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar - afirmó el hanyou.

- ¿Chicos? - La voz de Shii interrumpió el tenso ambiente. La cual, por cierto, no había alcanzado a oír nada de las deducciones de Inuyasha.

- ¡Shii! - Chillaron todos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Lo siento, me he perdido - mintió en una mueca.

- ¡¿Y Shippo?! ¡¿No lo haz visto?! ¡Vino a buscarte!

- ¿Shippo? – Negó con la cabeza - no, no lo he visto.

- ¡Andando! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! - Dijo Miroku.

- Pero quizás sólo está paseando por ahí y…

- No, Shippo es demasiado cobarde para pasear por estas horas, es demasiado tarde…

- No creen que deberíamos esperar en la cabaña por si…

- ¡No! Además ya estamos lejos, por cierto, tu también estabas bastante lejos… - Comentó la exterminadora.

- Sí, ya he dicho que estaba un poco perdida… - Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de no ser descubierta.

- Eso es lo de menos, ahora debemos encontrar a Shippo - Inuyasha continuó con el paso.

- Maldición - pensaba la rubia.

.-

.-

Tei se encontraba contemplando el lago nocturno mientras mostraba una cara de suma seriedad.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Susurraba apretando los puños - algo no anda bien…

Todos tenían planes y pésimos presentimientos esa noche, pero realmente nadie se imaginaba la magnitud de lo que estaba por pasar, definitivamente aquella noche sería la ultima en calma para muchos.

Todo estaba por cambiar…

.-

.-

(Bedshaped - Keane)

Esa mañana el sol resplandecía de una forma maravillosa, no habían mayores rastros de la lluvia que unos cuantos charcos en los cuales revoloteaban y cantaban las aves del bosque. Todo estaba en calma, aún en calma… El templo estaba sumergido en el silencio a pesar de que Kagome ya había despertado, no quería moverse, tenía miedo de despertar al joven que se encontraba durmiendo abrasado a su estomago, apenas si se atrevía a respirar por miedo a que el movimiento de esto molestara demasiado a la cabeza durmiente que se apoyaba en él. Tenía la sensación de que cuando él despertara toda la magia acabaría, estaba segura de que en el segundo en que abriera los ojos se arrepentiría de todo lo sucedido y saldría arrancando del lugar sin antes dejar el corazón de la chica hecho pedazos, o que le gritaría una ruma de palabras que ella no podría comprender, como siempre, se iría hecho una furia y de paso no lo volvería a ver en su vida. De pronto sintió que el chico la abraso mientras se acurrucaba aún más, deseo detener el tiempo y quedarse para siempre en ese momento, lastima que aquellas ansias se quebraron cuando los labios de Kiseki se separaron y produjeron el dulce sonido para Kagome.

- Creí que nunca dejaría de llover… - Dijo sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella.

Kagome creía que quizás aún no lo asimilaba… Algo en ella le apretaba el pecho y le decía que se preparara para lo peor, que él carácter de Kiseki le había enseñado a siempre estar preparada, que de él podía venir cualquier reacción, que él podía destruirlo todo en un segundo.

- Todo está en calma…

- Es porque ha dejado de llover… - Respondió con temor.

- No… No me refería al ambiente, me refería a mi – se aferro más a ella – tu haces que toda mi tormenta se vuelva calma… - Aquello la dejo atónita ¿Acaso aún estaba soñando? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? ¿Por qué no hacía lo que ella suponía? - Kagome… - Habló en un tono serio - ¿De verdad lo deseas?

- ¿Que si lo deseo?

- La eternidad… - Contestó - toda la eternidad – no necesitaba decir más, con esas simples palabras podían saber exactamente de qué estaban hablando.

- Toda la eternidad… - Repitió ella dulcemente.

El chico sonrío aunque ella no pudo verlo, ya que aún reposaba su cabeza en su estomago – me alegra… Creo poder acostumbrarme a la calma - luego se levanto un poco y se traslado a un lado de Kagome mientras movía las mantas, la miro con una sonrisa y acariciándole el rostro dijo – buenos días…

Sólo en ese momento el sol salió realmente para la miko, aquello quería decir que él se quedaría, se quedaría con ella y lo mejor de todo es que planeaba que fuese para toda la eternidad, sonrío ante el hecho de que toda la vida que había imaginado con él el día anterior podía ser posible, de hecho se encargaría de que así fuese, no lo perdería de ninguna manera.

- Buenos días - respondió antes de acercársele y besarlo suavemente.

- Créeme… es el mejor de todos – contestó volviéndola a abrasar y a besar.

- Te amo - dijeron de forma simultanea para luego mirarse detenidamente. De pronto una idea surgió en el youkai, la idea que creyó que serviría para permanecer con ella para siempre.

- Vámonos… - Susurró.

- ¿Irnos? - Preguntó confundida.

- Sí, vámonos lejos, sólo tú y yo, nadie más.

- Pero… ¿Y Tei? Nosotros lo estábamos ayudando con…

- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?

- Eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo - aseguró.

- Entonces… Esta es la única manera, si nos quedamos para ayudarlo estoy seguro de que no podremos estarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque lo sé - aquello lo dijo con tanta seguridad que a la miko no le quedo duda alguna.

- Sólo con una condición…

- ¿Condición? - Aquello no le había agradado del todo.

- Nos despediremos, iremos y nos despediremos de él…

- Pero…

- Por favor, si no fuera por él no sé que sería de mi, le debo demasiado ¡A él le debo conocerte a ti! Tengo que despedirme de él y darle las gracias por todo y disculparme por no poder continuar.

Kiseki dudo, sabía que lo más probable es que Tei no los dejaría marchar, pero si era el deseo de ella… - Está bien, iremos a despedirnos… - Sonrío a misma vez que ella lo hacía.

.-

.-

El camino de regreso fue el más agradable que tuvieron desde que se conocieron, tomados de la mano sonriendo en todo momento mientras hablaban de cosas que no tenían mayor sentido, sintiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, sintiéndose completos por tener al otro a un lado mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sabiendo que sus pensamientos no tenían cabalidad para caer en otras personas.

Tei se encontraba a un lado del lago cuando se sorprendió al verlos llegar de la mano, no necesito explicación alguna para entender a que se debía eso, frunció el seño y espero que estuvieran frente a él para mostrar su total desacuerdo.

- Tei hemos venido a…

- Kagome, por favor entra a la cueva y déjame a solas con Kiseki - la interrumpió en un tono serio observando al mencionado.

- Pero yo iba a decirte que… - Insistió confundida por su reacción.

- ¡Kagome déjame a solas con Kiseki! - El repentino subir de tono la dejo aún más atónita y un poco molesta.

- Cálmate Tei… - Sugirió Kiseki.

- ¡No seas idiota y no me pidas que me calme! - Gruño.

- ¡Ey! ¡Un momento, no voy a dejar que le hables así!

- ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! - Volvió a ordenar.

- No pienso irme, si tienes algo que decir es mejor que… - Esta vez fue Kiseki quien la interrumpió.

- Kagome, haz lo que él dice - pronunció mirando fijamente a Tei.

- Pero…

- No hay de qué preocuparse - sonrió – es sólo un viejo cascarrabias – luego se le acerco para darle un rápido beso en los labios y susurrarle en el oído - te amo - Kagome miro con desconfianza a Tei para luego volver a mirar a Kiseki quien dice - ve, todo estará bien – tratando de calmarla y asegurándose de que se marchara.

- Está bien… - Accedió rendida y tan pronto como se marcho las miradas de los dos hombre volvieron a chocar subiendo la tensión.

- Debes tener claro qué es lo que pretendo decirte - aseguró Tei.

- Debes tener claro que no me importa - ambos mostraban una enorme seriedad en sus ojos.

- Sabes que tiene que importarte.

- Nos vamos - declaró Kiseki sin tomar en cuenta a Tei - nos vamos a ir lejos de ti y de todos, agrádese que volvimos sólo porque ella quería despedirse de ti, si fuera por mi ya estaríamos a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¡Estás demente, no pueden irse!

- ¡Sí podemos y lo haremos!

- ¿Y qué harás con tu condición? ¡Qué harás cuando ella sepa quien eres realmente!

- Tú no sabes nada acerca de mi condición.

- Sabes perfectamente que lo sé todo - rió.

- Una cosa es creer saberlo todo y otra es saberlo realmente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿En serio crees que Saiyo te ha contado todo? - Rió irónicamente - ella se llevo el secreto a la tumba, nunca le contó a nadie y tú no eres la excepción. Todo lo que sabes de mi no es más que un lindo camuflaje que ella te ha inventado y yo he mantenido.

- Mientes…

- Cree lo que quieras, pero nada me va a impedir que yo me lleve a Kagome de aquí.

Justo en ese momento Kagome había regresado, no encontraba el sentido a marcharse de nuevo a la cueva siendo que habían regresado únicamente para despedirse así que regreso donde ellos, pero al momento de escucharlos hablar se detuvo y procuro no hacer mucho ruido, ya que era evidente que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y quería saber qué era lo que ella no podía escuchar.

- No puedes llevártela, ella tiene algo que cumplir, es su destino no puedes arrancarla de él.

- Eso no importa, alguien más podría…

- ¡Nadie más! ¡Ella es la única, es la elegida, ella es el Pan-Ku!

- La amo…

- ¡Prometiste ayudarme! ¡Te advertí que no debía enamorarte de ella!

- ¡Tu también te encariñaste con ella, no me vengas con cuentos!

- ¡Pero yo no soy el imbécil que se enamoro del Pan-Ku! - La conversación había subido de tono.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Ya sucedió y punto!

- ¡¿Y crees que ella también te amaría si supiera la verdad?! - Aquellas palabras erizaron los cabellos de la miko ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – ¡Le mientes todo el tiempo!

- No le miento…

- ¡Pues omites! ¡Y en lo que a mi respecta es otra forma de traición! ¡Sobre ti! ¡Sobre lo que es ella en realidad! ¡No le dices nada y esperas llevártela sin que ella sepa nada! ¡La estas engañando!

- ¡Sólo quiero lo mejor para lo dos!

- ¡Sólo quieres lo más conveniente para ti!

- ¡No, eso no es verdad!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices?!

- ¡Se lo voy a decir, le voy a decir todo sobre mi, sobre ella, pero ahora no! ¡Aún no es el momento!

- ¡¿Piensas que ella se iría contigo si supiera la verdad?!

- Yo...

- ¡No, ella no se iría contigo si la supiera! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Sabes que si ella supiera que es el Pan-Ku y que desde un principió tu me has ayudado en prepararlo todo para el renacer de todo jamás se iría contigo!

- ¡¿Y qué mierda quieres que le diga?! ¡¿Ey Kagome, apropósito, hay una cosa que no te he dicho, tu eres el Pan-Ku, la persona elegida para salvar a toda la humanidad y de paso cuando termines de hacer el ritual vas a morir, pero aun así quiero que te vayas conmigo?! - Grito en un tono irónico.

- ¿Qué? - La voz hizo que los dos hombres se paralizaran.

(What I've Done – Linkin Park)

No podía creer lo que había oído, no, no, no ¡No! No podía ser verdad, nada de eso podía ser cierto ¿Qué ella era el Pan-Ku? ¿Qué tenía que salvar a la humanidad? ¡¿Qué luego de eso iba a morir?! Y lo que más la estaba afectando en essos momento era lo que había dicho Tei ¡Kiseki lo supo todo ese tiempo! ¡Desde un principio y nunca le dijo nada!

- Kagome… - Kiseki habló con voz temblorosa, quería explicárselo sabía que debía hacerlo, la chica se había enterado de la peor forma posible y si no lo arreglaba ahora todo se saldría de control, pero aun así, sabiendo las consecuencias no podía decir nada, las palabras no salían de sus labios, sabía que se había equivocado, que debió haberle contado todo ese asunto hace tiempo ¡Pero no lo hizo! Y ella tenía todo el derecho de estar enojada por ello.

- Todo este tiempo… - Kagome respiro profundo tratando de no alterarse, pero era imposible - ¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Siempre ha sido una farsa!

- Kagome tienes que entender… - Trataba de aclarar Tei.

- ¿Entender? ¡¿Entender qué?! ¡¿Qué me estaban llevando a la tumba?!

- No Kagome, eso no es así... - Trató de intervenir Kiseki.

- ¡Tu no me hables! ¡Eres el peor de todos, diciéndome que me amas cuando me ocultabas semejante verdad!

- Lo sé y lo siento pero…

- ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Cómo me dices algo así?! ¡Sentirlo no es suficiente!

- Kagome, es tu destino, te lo íbamos a contar, pero cuando estuvieras más preparada- interrumpió Tei.

- ¡¿Preparada?! ¡¿Y quien puede estar preparada para saber que tiene que morir?! ¡¿Quien te dijo que era mi destino, que derecho tienes tú de decirme eso?! - Chilló en llantos.

- ¡Kagome por favor cálmate!- la sostuvo Kiseki - te lo vamos a explicar todo.

- ¡No me toques! – Rugió empujándolo - ¡No me vuelvas a tocas en tu vida! ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre no contarme?! ¡¿Cómo dices que me amas no contándomelo?!

- Sé que me equivoque, pero tienes que entender que... - Fue silenciado por una cachetada.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables, no te atrevas a hablarme nunca más en tu vida! ¡Te detesto! ¡¿Cómo me haces esto?! ¡Sólo desearía que desaparecieras, desaparece Kiseki! ¡Esfúmate de la faz de la tierra! - Grito cruelmente antes de salir corriendo hacía el bosque.

Lo que le acababa de decir le había afectado, pero no podía culparla, su reacción era totalmente entendible, se acababa de enterar de demasiadas cosas que le afectaban directamente, era lógico que tuviera esa respuesta.

- De alguna manera tenía que enterarse – Tei trataba de consolarlo.

- Fue la peor…

- Sólo hay que dejar que se calme, luego volverá y podremos explicárselo todo…

Kiseki guardo silencio un momento, sabía que Tei tenía razón, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía el rostro de Kagome al enterarse de todo clavado en su memoria. No podía volver a ver ese rostro, no iba a permitir que Kagome sufriera nuevamente por enterarse de una cruda verdad. Había tomado una decisión.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó Tei deteniéndolo del brazo al ver que se dirigía hacía el bosque.

- Voy a buscarla.

- Te he dicho que lo dejes así, ella volverá - tan pronto Tei termino de hablar Kiseki se voltea a verlo.

- ¿No entiendes? No voy a buscarla para que regrese, voy a ir a contarle toda la verdad, sobre ella y la que tanto a querido saber sobre mi, le contare incluso lo que tu ni siquiera te imaginas. Voy a ir y le contare todo ¡Todo!

- ¿Estás seguro de que...?

- Completamente, es hora de que se entere de todo de una vez por todas, está en todo su derecho… Y si alguna vez ella quiere volver a estar conmigo, es necesario que lo sepa todo… Ahora, si no te importa – término diciendo mirando la mano que sostenía su brazo.

- Suerte… - Contestó Tei a misma vez que lo soltaba.

Tei observo como Kiseki se adentraba en el bosque en busca de la joven miko sin poder evitar que lo embargara la misma sensación de preocupación de la noche anterior, por un segundo quiso detenerlo, sintió que era su obligación, pero no lo hizo, dejo que el destino actuara sobre las piezas del tablero.

.-

.-

Kiseki corría por entre las ramas de los árboles buscando la dirección por donde se había marchado la chica. Había pensado que sería más fácil encontrarla, pero todo indicaba que ese día Kagome había decidido sacar todas sus dotes atléticas y huir lo más lejos posible de él.

- No importa cuanto se esfuerce, no puede haber llegado suficientemente lejos para que no la encuentre… - Comentó con un hilo de esperanza.

Continuó adentrándose más y más en el bosque y aunque tratase de enfocarse en encontrar a la chica no podía dejar de sentirse observado, se detenía una y otra vez para mirar atentamente hacía todas direcciones para verificar si alguien lo estaba siguiendo, nada, no había nada… continuaba su búsqueda aún con la misma sensación, pero en aumento, ya se encontraba sumergido en la inmensidad del bosque y con la alarmante sensación de estar completamente rodeado, finalmente se detuvo por ultima vez en un árbol, espero y escucho detenidamente... "Crack" el sonido de una delgada rama quebrarse. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, finalmente comprendió qué estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Mierda! - Fue lo único que pudo escaparse de su boca.

Había comenzado la huida y la persecución.

**Continuara...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**..-..**

**Capitulo 76:**** Se cierra el telón.**

¡Correr! Era en todo lo que pensaba, correr lo más lejos posibles de ese lugar y alejarse de aquellas personas que le habían mentido y dañado. Las palabras de ambos hombres cruzaban por su cabeza una y otra vez y aun así era imposible de creer, pero bien sabía que era cierto, se sentía atrapada por el destino, incapacitada para defenderse para cambiar la realidad. Tan fuera de sí se encontraba que no se dio cuenta con quien choco en la inmensidad del bosque.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha sorprendido.

- Inu…yasha – pronunció antes de estallar en llantos y abrasarse a él.

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió, Kagome?! - Dijo una alarmada exterminadora que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

- ¡Me lo han ocultado! ¡Kiseki me lo oculto! - Dijo en llanto.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - Preguntó igualmente alarmado el monje.

- A que yo… - No pudo terminar la oración ya que Inuyasha se le adelantó.

- Veo que ya te lo han contado… - Al oír esto la chica detuvo su llanto y subió la vista.

- ¿Lo sabias? - Al ver que la respuesta fue una mirada entristecida comprendió todo - ¡¿Lo sabias y tampoco me dijiste nada?!

- ¡Kagome cálmate, Inuyasha se entero hace poco! - Se adelanto Sango.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes también? - Pronunció incrédulamente mientras retrocedía.

- Tei me lo contó todo ayer y se lo he contado a los chicos hace unos momentos.

- Ayer…

- Sí, he tenido dudas acerca de lo que pasaba desde hace tiempo y fui a ver a Tei, claro, también tuve esperanzas de que estuvieras ahí, pero no te encontré…

- Sí… no estaba - pronunció triste recordando la razón.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? Te veo bastante alterada… - Comentó Sango.

- Los escuche hablar y luego los encare… - Respondió.

- ¿Le explicaron todo señorita? - Preguntó el monje.

- No… Me fui antes…

- Creo que deberías enterarte de todo - continuó Inuyasha.

- Pero…

- Es lo mejor Kagome, tienes que enterarte de todo sin ninguna omisión.

- Nosotros la acompañaremos señorita - agregó Miroku.

- ¿Pero y Shippo? - Preguntó Sango.

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Shippo? - Preguntó Kagome preocupada.

- Ha desaparecido - respondió Inuyasha.

- ¡Entonces deberíamos buscarlo!

- Esto es más importante ahora, además Shippo sabe defenderse en el bosque y Shii lo esta buscando… - Respondió Inuyasha.

- ¿Shii? – Recién se había percatado de que la chica no estaba

- Sí, insistió en ir a buscarlo por su cuenta, dijo que ella nos encontraría luego - respondió Sango.

- Bueno, si ya está decidido – comentó el monje - rumbo al lago…

- No tienen que molestarse chicos…

- No es molestia – afirmá Sango en una sonrisa.

- Andando - dijo finalmente el hanyou mientras caminaba.

.-

.-

Tei aún se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el bosque esperando que el youkai apareciera con o sin Kagome, la sensación de que no debió dejarlo ir todavía estaba clavada en su pecho, se sentía un tanto arrepentido de haber permitido su marcha, pero ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, no le quedaba más opción que esperar por su regreso.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? - Dijo una voz femenina a unos metros a su derecha junto a un arbusto.

Tei se voltea asustado ante aquella intromisión, jamás la sintió acercarse.

- ¿Tú? – Pronunció en duda - ¿No eres la chica que siempre está con el grupo de Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿La chica que siempre va con el grupo de Inuyasha? - Sonrió – ni siquiera eres capaz de acordarte de mi nombre.

- Lo siento, no lo recuerdo…

- Shii - respondió para luego seguir hablando con un tono irónico – que tristeza me da que no me recuerdes Tei…

- ¿Tristeza? - Realmente no la comprendía, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ella ahí.

- Sí… Que me veas y que no me puedas recordar… - Fingió llanto, pero claro, era evidente.

- No te entiendo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿De verdad no puedes recordarme?

- ¡Sé perfectamente quien eres, ahora quiero saber qué haces aquí! - Gruño.

- No, no tienes idea de quien soy… - Afirmó tétricamente para luego fingir un tono de tristeza - y no sabes lo mal que eso me pone mi preciado Tei-San.

¿Tei-San? ¿Acaso había oído bien? No, no era posible que ella lo llamase así, la única persona que lo llamaba de esa manera era aquella mujer, aquella cruel mujer que lo engaño y traicionó justamente en las orillas de ese lago.

- Oh, por favor no me mires así - siguió la chica - ¿No me reconoces?

- ¡No! ¡No puedes ser tú! ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¿Por qué? ¿De cuando has oído que ella murió?

- ¡De seguro sólo la conoces! ¡Si fueras ella te reconocería!- rugió.

- Estás equivocado… no me reconociste – afirmó - pero quizás lo reconozcas a él – dijo mientras a un lado suyo aparecía un hombre por arte de magia.

Esto hizo que Tei se alterara. Sí, definitivamente él era el hombre, alto, ojos y cabellos castaño, mirada serena y tez blanca, jamás se olvidaría de él, el hombre que ella amaba, el que había revivido y se había marchado junto a la youkai luego de que ésta lo traicionara.

- No…no… - Balbuceaba.

- No, no, no - se burlaba la chica para luego reírse - veamos si ahora me recuerdas – agitó su mano sobre su rostro una vez.

Tan sólo eso basto para que los ojos de Tei se iluminaran, ahí estaba, nuevamente frente a él la mujer que tanto había amado, los cabellos rojos le colgaban hasta sus caderas, blanca como la nieve y unos ojos gigantescos y profundos que lo observaban detenidamente, no había duda, era ella… Ava.

- Qué ¿Te has quedado sin habla?

- Pero… ¿Cómo? - Aún balbuceaba incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

- Siempre he sido yo, todo el tiempo, pasaba frente a ti y tu ni siquiera me reconocías… - Afirmó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué estas acompañando a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué vuelves aquí?

- Por la misma razón que decidí enamorarte hace tantos años atrás Tei, diversión - la ultima palabra la enfatizo en una sonrisa, aquello destrozo a Tei.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ah, pero no te hagas el importante, no me hubiera vuelto a topar contigo si hubiese sido mi decisión, estuve obligada a hacerlo - terminó en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

- Apuesto que tenías la esperanza de que viniera aquí a disculparme ¿No? - Dijo entre burlas y por la mirada de Tei supo que ella tenía razón, rió aún más fuerte- realmente eres patético ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que yo te amaba? ¡Patético!

- ¡No! ¡Entendí que sólo me usaste! ¡Me usaste mientras lo revivías a él! ¡Debiste quedarte lejos junto a tu amado y no regresar jamás!- grito con furia sorprendiéndose ante la risa de la mujer.

- ¡Dios! ¡Ya se me había olvidado la historia que te invente! Gracias por recordármela más a la perfección.

- ¿Inventaste…?

- Él nunca estuvo muerto ¡Nunca! ¿Y amarlo? ¡Por favor, yo nunca amaría a este sujeto!

- Digo lo mismo… - Respondió fríamente el hombre que la acompañaba - ¿Podemos terminar con esto ya? Tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos.

- Sí, sólo espera un minuto – le indico.

- ¿Cómo que no estaba muerto? ¡¿Cómo que no lo amabas?! ¡¿Entonces qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso?!

- ¡Vaya que eres difícil!

- Ya te lo dijo… Simple diversión, de su parte y mía - contestó el hombre.

- ¿Diversión? ¡¿Me hiciste sufrir de esa manera por diversión?!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Hasta que lo captas! – Sonrió - y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera sabes quienes somos nosotros realmente.

- ¡Sí sé quienes son, Ava y un maldito desgraciado! - Ella volvió a reír.

- ¿Ava? ¿Aún sigues creyendo que ese es mi nombre? - Luego dijo de forma siniestra - ¿Aún sigues creyendo que este es mi rostro? – Tei estaba mudo – Ava nunca existió, este, es mi verdadero yo…- dijo mientras se sacaba la pulsera de su muñeca… Ho Aparicio ante sus ojos, una de los ocho inmortales. Al ver la cara de pánico de Tei continuo - y eso no es todo – luego miro a su compañero y le hizo una seña para que regresara a ser Kou-Lao.

- No… esto no puede…

- Sí, es cierto, siempre fuimos nosotros y tu no eres nada más que un juguete que utilizamos cuando estábamos aburridos, uno más de cientos…

- ¡Maldita desgraciada! - Chilló corriendo hacía ella para atacarla, pero Kou-Lao se había adelantado y lo había golpeado ferozmente en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas por el dolor.

- ¡Basta, no estamos aquí por esta estupidez! - Habló el atacante - pero créeme que me encantaría darte una lección por entrometido…

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - Preguntó recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Conociste a una tal Saiyo o no lo recuerdas? - Continuó Ho Hsiang-Ku.

Tei dio una ligera sonrisa - sabía que me odiaban por haberles quitado a su líder Chung - al terminar de hablar recibió otro golpe de parte de Kou-Lao.

- No te tires demasiadas flores gusano.

- Tu sólo participaste, técnicamente quien nos quito a Li' Chuang fue la perra de Saiyo – aseguró - ¡Pero bueno! Ella ya tuvo su merecido y está muerta.

- Así que suponemos que Chung se desquitara contigo - agregó el hombre de agua.

- ¿Qué?

- Vinimos a informarte que todo se acabó, que las cosas volverán a tomar el curso que debían tener… - Continuó diciendo la chica.

- No pueden hacerlo, el sello…

- El puto sello está más que débil y pronto… extinto - afirmo Kou-Lao.

- ¡Están condenados, si lo rompes estarán condenados!

- Querrás decir que la raza humana y todas las alimañas estarán condenadas - sonrió Hsiang-Ku- ¡Me alegra tanto saber eso!

- ¡Él jamás volvería con ustedes!

- Como se nota que no sabes nada del suelo en que caminas… - Respondió el inmortal.

- ¡Cállate! - Tei lo golpeo haciendo que cayera a unos cuantos metros - ¡Voy a impedirlo! ¡Voy a impedir su macabro plan!

- El plan ya esta en curso, sólo falta concretarlo, por eso necesitamos ponerle fin a esto y regresar de una vez donde debemos.

Tei miró hacía el bosque alarmado, comprendió a qué se debían sus presentimientos, por qué había sentido que debió detener a Kiseki, ahora, todo se había salido de control y lo peor era que nadie lo sabía.

- ¡No los dejare marchar! - Gruñó mientras se abalanzaba contra Kou-Lao y lo lanzaba lejos.

- ¡¿Crees que puedes contra mi?!

- ¡No lo creo, lo sé!- rugió.

- Lo veremos...

Comenzó una lucha de estruendos, ambos iban de un lado para el otro atacando y defendiéndose, causaban ráfagas que hacían sacudir las hojas de los árboles, golpes que hacían temblar la tierra y movimientos que hacían que el agua fuera violenta, pero Tei había olvidado algo o mejor dicho a alguien… Antes de que se diera cuenta fue rasguñado ferozmente en su espalda asiéndolo caer para luego darle un puñetazo en el pecho, aunque había algo extraño en el puño de la muchacha, este estaba rodeado por un pergamino.

- ¡Te haces llamar a ti mismo un Dios! - Gruño crudamente Ho - ¡No eres nadie! ¡Yo te convertí en lo que eres! ¡A mi me debes todo! Y tal como yo te convertí – retiro el puño de su pecho – yo te puedo regresar a la normalidad – inmediatamente después de esto una luz celeste salió del pecho de Tei y entraba en el pergamino – vuelves a ser un simple humano… - De pronto, Tei pudo sentir fuertemente el peso de los años en su cuerpo, su aspecto no envejecía, pero toda su fuerza y vitalidad si lo hacía.

- No debiste hacerlo, yo podía con él…

- Sí, podías, pero a medias, recuerda que no estás en las mejores condiciones luego de tus encuentros con Inuyasha- pudo notar la molestia del inmortal - además… este tipo ya me tenía harta - explico mientras veía al débil cuerpo que tenía bajo sus pies.

- Ya larguémonos de aquí tenemos cosas de las cuales ocuparnos - habló Kou-Lao mientras la chica levantaba la vista hacía el bosque.

- Creo que aún no es la hora… Tendremos compañía.

- ¡Vámonos Hsiang-Ku!

- Es mejor terminar con los asuntos de una vez… Si quieres puedes adelantarte, no me tardare… - dijo calmadamente mientras volvía a ponerse la pulsera que la convertía en Shii.

- Sabes que no puedo irme, no puedo permitir que algo te pase, por lo que no puedo dejarte sola ¡Si uno falta fallara todo el plan!

- Somos inmortales, te aseguro que no moriré - habló con ironía.

- ¡Pero pueden capturarte o dejarte tan mal herida que no puedas utilizar tu energía para romper el sello! - Gruñó enfurecido.

- Tranquilo, no terminare como tu cuando enfrentaste a Inuyasha por primera vez - se burló sabiendo que esto lo hacía enfadarse aún más – aquí vienen… - Continua hablando ignorando a su compañero.

Del bosque salieron cuatro figuras acompañados por una pequeña gatita de dos colas, ninguno tenía la menor idea, ni esperaba encontrarse con lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

- ¿Shii? - Pronunció en un tono de confusión la exterminadora.

- ¿Qué haces aquí no deberías estar buscando a Shippo en el bosque? - Continuó hablando el monje.

- ¡Ah! ¡No hace falta! - Dijo en una amplia sonrisa fingida mientras Kirara bajaba de los hombros de Sango y erizaba todos sus cabellos en señal de alerta.

- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! - Rugió Inuyasha al notar que Kou-Lao estaba presente en la escena.

- ¿Dónde está Tei y Kiseki? - Preguntaba para si misma la miko mientras buscaba con la mirada.

- ¿Qué no lo ves? - Respondió el inmortal con sarcasmo, esto hizo que la chica se fijara en él y en lo que tenía a unos metros bajo sus pies.

- ¡Tei! - Grito con preocupación mientras corría hasta él para auxiliarlo - Tei respóndeme ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Tei! - Lo sacudía hincada junto a él.

Abrió sus ojos con pesar – Eres tu…

- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Soy yo! Te ves como si…

- ¿Fuera un hombre viejo en el cuerpo de alguien joven? - Se adelanto Kou-Lao.

- ¡¿Qué le haz hecho?!

- ¡Kagome, tranquila! Yo me ocupare de esto - decía Inuyasha mientras sostenía el mango de su espada- ¡¿Qué le haz hecho a Shippo?! Me queda claro que tú lo tienes si capturaste a Shii – gruñó.

- ¿Capturarla? - Respondió desentendido.

- ¡Oh, no! Te equivocas Inuyasha, sé dónde esté Shippo - Habló Shii siempre con su tono amigable.

- ¿Lo has encontrado? - Preguntaba una ingenua Kagome sin dejar de estar pendiente del debilitado Tei.

- Más bien dicho que él me encontró a mí - dio un aplauso causando que de él saliera una diminuta jaula que sostuvo con sus manos antes de que cayera.

- ¡Shippo! - Chilló Sango al ver el contenido de la pequeña prisión.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Sollozaba Shippo de alegría al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Déjalos ir Kou-Lao! - Rugió Inuyasha.

- ¿Acaso todavía no entiendes? - A Chang le parecía que todo iba yendo demasiado lento.

Pero a Kagome le vasto ese acto y esas palabras para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Shii no era ninguna victima en ese lugar, más bien dicho, era la causante de lo que estaba pasando, ella y Kou-Lao habían dañado a Tei y capturado al pequeño e indefenso Shippo.

- Devuélveme a Shippo - su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de la rubia mientras sus manos aprisionaban a Tei tratando de protegerlo.

- ¿O qué? - Respondió retadoramente.

- No… Kagome no la provoques, no sabes de lo que es capaz… - Habló el zorro tratando de que su amiga no enfrentara a semejante enemigo.

- Tranquilo Shippo, ella es sólo una humana - contestó Kagome sin saber la realidad mientras Shippo continuaba llorando y negando lentamente con la cabeza.

- Retrocede… No te metas con ella, ni con ellos…

Kagome estaba impactada al ver a su amigo tan aterrado, si bien él nunca había sido un personaje tan valiente, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, prácticamente le estaba rogando que se alejara y se mantuviera segura.

- ¿Qué eres tu? - Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Tu peor pesadilla - susurró de una manera tan tétrica que hizo que la miko se paralizara.

Shii sostuvo las ropas del pecho de Kagome con la mano derecha y con una fuerza extremadamente bruta la levanto y la lazo lejos, aunque por fortuna Inuyasha fue lo suficientemente rápido para atraparla en el aire.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Preguntaba el monje desconcertado.

- ¡¿Qué te sucede Shii?! ¡De dónde sacaste esa fuerza! - Gritaba Inuyasha sin tener idea de lo que pasaba.

- Cómo puedes ser tan tonto y no darte cuenta de lo que está pasando - susurró la chica en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo mira a Shippo, esta aterrado en sus brazos- continuó hablando mientras se distanciaba.

- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba devolverte algo - continuó Shii como si nada para luego de una patada lanzar igualmente lejos a Tei.

Al ver esto la miko corrió rápidamente para tratar de ayudar a Tei y evitar la dura caía que tendría, logró llegar, pero tan pronto sostuvo al hombre ella se desplomo con él debido a su peso.

- ¡Tei! ¡Háblame, háblame! - Pedía la chica.

- Es ella… es ella… - Decía con dificultad - …Ava.

- ¿Ava? - Kagome no lograba comprender a qué se refería, pero no tardo mucho en recordar la historia del amor perdido de Tei que le contó cuando se conocieron- no es posible, no puede ser ella, la hubieras reconocido antes.

- Es un engaño, siempre lo ha sido…

- ¡¿Qué está pasado Shii?! - Gruño Inuyasha quien no había oído ninguna de las conversaciones claves de Kagome.

- ¡Inuyasha atácala! ¡Ella no es lo que crees! - Gritaba Shippo desde su jaula.

- ¿De qué… estas hablando?- Inuyasha estaba confundido al igual que sus amigos.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?- preguntaba Sango sin lograr entender.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que tramas Shii?! - Interrogó el monje.

- ¿Shii? Esperen ¿Shii está tramando todo esto? - Preguntaba la exterminadora con sorpresa.

- ¿No te parece obvio? – Contestó el monje - ¡¿Por qué haz capturado a Shippo y desde cuando conoces a los inmortales?!

- ¡¿Así que fuiste tu?! - Gruñó Inuyasha - ¡¿Por qué?!

- Vamos no sean tan melodramáticos, este pequeñuelo en verdad no vale mucho - contestó inmutable – y si no fuera tan entrometido no estaría en esta posición.

- ¡Nos haz traicionado! - Gruño el hanyou.

- ¡Inuyasha, no, te equivocas ella es...!

- ¡Cierra la bocota no digas lo que yo tengo que decir! - Se enfado Shii haciendo mover bruscamente la jaula.

- ¡Apresúrate que se nos acaba el tiempo! - Chilló Kou-Lao.

- ¡Está bien, está bien, ya voy! - Se molesto - basta de tanto show es hora de acabar con esto… - Se arranca la pulsera de la mano que sostiene a Shippo dejando ver al mundo quien verdaderamente es.

- ¡No, no puede ser, tú! - Inuyasha la recordaba perfectamente, era la chica contra quien había luchado en el extraño lugar donde atacaron a Kiseki ¡Era uno de los 8 inmortales!

- Ho Hsiang-Ku único miembro femenino de los ocho inmortales – se presento gustosa.

- Todo este tiempo… - Sango no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Por esa razón ellos siempre sabían de nosotros… - Concluía el monje.

- ¡Voy a acabarte! ¡Voy a acabarlos a los dos! - Gruñó aún con mas fiereza el hanyou.

- Yo no lo haría si fuera tu- pronunció con su voz engañosa a misma vez que negaba con su dedo indicador - recuerda que el pequeño Shippo aún sigue en mis manos - esto hizo que el hanyou se detuviera.

- ¡¿Por qué haces todo esto, por qué atacaste a Tei?! - Preguntó Kagome.

- Dile a él que te lo explique… Si es que alguna vez tiene las fuerzas para hacerlo - rió para luego dar un suspiro – bueno ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos, pero antes me siento en la responsabilidad de informarles que sus minutos de vida están contados, muy pronto todo terminará y comenzará el mundo que planificamos hace tantos años… Así que les recomiendo que se acuerden de los buenos días, al fin de al cabo… es lo único que los puede mantener vivos… - Su voz tremebunda azotó los oídos de los allí presentes.

- Bien, ya estamos retrasados Hsiang-Ku – volvió a apresurarla Chang.

- Ya voy, ya voy - pronunció con poco animo mientras lanzaba la jaula hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha, quien no tuvo mayor dificultad para atajarla – nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensan… - Luego desapareció junto con su acompañante.

Inuyasha se encarga de sacar a Shippo de la jaula mientras éste lo abrasa inmediatamente aun llorando por todo lo ocurrido.

- ¿Shippo, estás bien? - Preguntó Sango de inmediato.

- ¡Sango! - Chilló éste abalanzándose hacía ella - ¡Fue horrible, horrible!

- Tranquilo Shippo ya estás con nosotros.

- ¡Esos tipos son abominables! Me llevaron a su guarida para que no delatara a Shii cuando la sorprendí hablando con el hombre camaleón – relataba - vi como exterminaban gente de la peor forma posible por simple diversión ¡Son espantosos! - Lloraba.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, ya todo término… - Lo consolaba la muchacha.

- ¿Señorita cómo se encuentra Tei? - Preguntó el monje a la miko que estaba a un lado del débil cuerpo.

- No creo que muy bien… - Respondió cuando todos se acercaban.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué lo atacaron? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Aún no lo sé muy bien…

- Hay que preguntarle.

- No, Inuyasha, él aún esta mal.

- Kagome, entiendo tu preocupación, pero debemos saber qué está ocurriendo… Las amenazas de Shii me tienen preocupado.

- Sólo son amenazas Inuyasha…

- No lo creo así señorita - respondió el monje.

- Yo tampoco, esa víbora tenía todo demasiado planificado - contestó la exterminadora.

- Están tramando algo, los escuche hablar sobre el día esperado o algo parecido… - Informó Shippo.

- Pero… - Kagome tenía deseos de alegar, pero la voz de Tei la detuvo.

- Debemos…. Debemos… Salir de… Aquí… - Era evidente que se le dificultaba el hablar.

- ¡Tei! - Se alegró un poco la chica.

- ¿Salir? A qué se refiere, por qué debemos salir - preguntaba el monje.

- Debemos huir… Rápido… Antes que sea tarde…

- ¿Huir? ¡De qué estás hablando! - Preguntó el hanyou desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué debemos huir, Tei? No te entiendo… - Habló Kagome.

- Si aprecian sus vidas… Háganme caso…

- ¿Qué? Cómo que si apreciamos nuestras vidas - dijo Shippo sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo aunque no estaba menos confundido que el resto.

- ¡Rápido…! No podemos perder tiempo… Debemos huir ahora…

- ¡Escúchame bien yo no voy a huir a ninguna parte, menos si no ocurre nada! - Se quejó Inuyasha.

De pronto pudo oírse un estruendo a la distancia acompañado de un gran resplandor de energía que ascendía al cielo en forma vertical, el rostro de Tei se desfiguro completamente.

- Es demasiado tarde… - Dijo en un ahogo de lamento.

- ¡¿Demasiado tarde para qué?! - Exigió saber el hanyou.

- ¿Qué está pasando Tei? ¿Dónde está Kiseki? - Preguntaba Kagome.

- Sácala de aquí… - Habló Tei ignorando las preguntas de la chica y enfocándose en Inuyasha.

- Qué estás... - Inuyasha no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y eso le hacía hervir la cabeza.

- Si realmente amas a esta mujer y a tus amigos… - Había demasiada seriedad en su rostro - …Aléjalos lo más posible de este lugar…- los dorados ojos se centraron en los de Tei logrando comprender que algo grande estaba por suceder, que definitivamente nada era un juego y que si Tei le estaba diciendo eso era porque huir era la única oportunidad de vivir… - ¡Rápido! - Grito Tei enfurecido de la parálisis del hanyou.

.-

Decidió acatar el plan que proponía Tei aunque no fuera parte de sus principios huir, esta vez algo al interior de él le decía que era la decisión más sensata que podía haber tomado. Rápidamente subió a Kagome y al dañado hombre a su espalda y comenzó a correr en dirección contraría al resplandor sin antes decirle a sus amigos que se montaran en Kirara y que lo siguieran. Inuyasha estaba frustrado, por alguna razón recordó su sueño, aquel en el que aparecía Kagome siendo atacada por un desconocido sujeto y el resto de los inmortales.

- ¡¿Espera, hacía dónde vamos?! - Preguntaba Sango.

- Por el momento creo que Inuyasha sólo planea alejarse - respondió Miroku.

- Pero eso no es de Inuyasha, él jamás suele huir - respondió la exterminadora.

- No creo que sea el momento de apegarse a las costumbres Sango, al parecer Tei sabe muy bien que algo anda pésimo e Inuyasha le cree… Y yo también… - Habló Shippo desde el hombro izquierdo del monje.

- Sango… - El monje se mostraba serio y preocupado - todo indica que tus presentimientos eran acertados… - La chica tembló ante este hecho.

- ¡Inuyasha detente! - Chillaba Kagome que desde que éste la había tomado en el lago gritaba lo mismo - ¡Detente ahora!

- No voy a hacerlo ¿Qué no oíste a Tei?

- ¡Sí, lo oí perfectamente, por eso quiero que te detengas! ¡Tengo que buscar a Kiseki, no voy a abandonarlo aquí con una desconocida amenaza a cuestas!

- ¡Él sabe cuidarse perfectamente solo Kagome! Además… De seguro él nos encuentra por su propia cuenta.

- ¡No, no voy a dejarlo! ¡Por ningún motivo voy a abandonarlo, sencillamente no puedo ni quiero! - Chilló golpeando la espalda del Hanyou.

- ¡Ya olvídate de él! – Habló Tei - Él ya te ha abandonado… - Pronunció con melancolía

Kagome he Inuyasha quedaron mudos con esa declaración ¿Qué quería decir Tei?

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me olvide de él? ¿Qué es eso de que me ha abandonado? ¡Eso no es cierto! - Le grito ofendida por sus palabras.

- Es mejor no acordarse de los fantasmas, Kagome… - La miró con tristeza.

¿Fantasmas? ¿Qué estaba queriendo decir con todo eso? ¿Por qué decir que su querido Kiseki era un fantasma? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Lo único que quería era que una jodida persona se dignara a decirle qué estaba pasando! Y de preferencia que fuera Kiseki, así sabría que estaba sano y salvo, pero no podía esperar a que apareciera, no aguantaba tanto la intriga por lo que planeaba seguir preguntándole a Tei. En ese preciso momento el bosque se ilumino con la luz del sol, habían llegado a un resplandeciente y hermoso prado grande y circular. Aunque nada de eso los detuvo, Inuyasha continuó corriendo con la mayor fuerza que le dieron sus piernas, mientras era seguido por la demonio Kirara y sus amigos.

Fue en ese lugar donde todo se quebró en un segundo…

Iban en un cuarto de recorrido por el prado cuando del lado derecho del bosque sale un lobo de tamaño anormal, el cuál corría a gran velocidad hacía Kirara, envistiéndola con fuerza lanzando a metros a los que iban con ella y a ella misma.

- ¡Chicos! - Chilló Kagome al ver lo sucedido mientras Inuyasha se detuvo drásticamente.

- Nos alcanzaron… - Fue lo primero que dijo Tei.

El gran lobo se acercaba lentamente hacía Inuyasha mostrando sus colmillos gruñendo.

- ¿Para qué se supone que tengo que estar preparado? - Pregunto fríamente Inuyasha.

- Para todo… prepárate para todo… - La voz de Tei temblaba en cierta medida - … Y de ante mano te digo… que estamos perdidos y extintos… - Ante aquella declaración Inuyasha no hizo más que aferrar a Kagome a él, mientras que ésta no podía creer lo que había salido de los labios de Tei.

Han Hsiang-Tzu dio un gruñido agudo causando que la espesa saliva cayera de su peligroso hocico a la vez que avanzaba en dirección al hanyou el cual sostenía a dos personas.

- Ven, que no te tengo miedo… - Lo retó Inuyasha causando que el animal se irritara y diera un salto para atacarlos, pero justo en medio de aquel acto Kirara reaparece devolviéndole la embestida.

- ¡Bien hecho Kirara! - Celebra Shippo.

- ¡Chicos! - Pronunció una aliviada miko al ver a sus amigos nuevamente de pie.

- ¡Cuidado! - Advirtió Tei rompiendo con la alegría.

La tierra por el lado izquierdo de Inuyasha se movía de forma anormal haciendo que de ella saliera un hombre de arena tan grande como el lobo, el cuál comenzó a dar manotazos en dirección al hanyou, la arena golpeo a Kagome y a Tei haciéndolos caer.

(Requiem For a Dream – Clint Mansell, la orquesta de 6 minutos no la de 3)

- ¡Huyamos! ¡Debemos huir ahora! - Grito Tei.

- ¿Huir? - Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.

- Me temo que eso es imposible para ustedes – la siguió Kou-Lao.

- Están perdidos... ssfff - dijo una serpiente.

Inuyasha se volteó con rapidez al oír esas voces tan conocidas y odiadas, su sorpresa fue colosal al encontrarse con que no sólo estaban los que habían pronunciado esas palabras y los que atacaron, estaban ¡Todos! Absolutamente todos los inmortales que conocía… siete.

- Son demasiados… - Murmuró Miroku.

- Huir está totalmente fuera de sus alcances… - Habló Lu Tung-Pin.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros?! - Gruño Sango.

- ¿No está claro? - Dijo Shippo tembloroso.

- Matarnos… - Volvió a murmurar el monje.

- ¡Ya déjenos en paz! ¡No les hemos hecho nada, dejen de perseguirnos!

- ¿Oigo bien o es el Pan-Ku quien nos dice que no nos ha hecho nada? - Habló Li T'eih-Kuai con ironía sorprendiendo a la chica.

- ¿Lo… sabían?

- Por supuesto, al parecer todo el mundo sabía antes que tú… - Respondió, Kagome lo miro fijamente logrando recordar su encuentro con él.

.-

- _Había oído de ti… - Continuó hablando haciendo oídos sordos a las amenazas de la muchacha, sujeto la mano de la chica con sutileza- testadura, entrometida y valiosa… Curiosas características - sonrió levemente - por favor, este no es el momento en que deba ocuparme de ti, ahora tengo otras prioridades, pero prometo que en cuanto aquello termine no volveré a ignorarte como lo he hecho hasta ahora, eres demasiado importante como para dejarte a la deriva…_

- _¿De qué… hablas? - Preguntó confundida._

- _Todo a su tiempo, y, este, no es tu tiempo - la mano que estaba sobre la suya ahora se encontraba posada suavemente sobre su mentón - pero descuida, cuando ese tiempo llegue tu serás mi principal prioridad, no te descuidare ni un segundo más, eres demasiado importante como para dejarte en el olvido… no te preocupes, ya pronto todo será como debiese ser, mi querido tesoro… - Comentó sin lograr que la miko entendiese una sola de sus palabras._

_.-_

Finalmente podía comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

- No me importa cuantos, ni que tan poderosos sean, si se atreven a tocarle un pelo a Kagome los matare - amenazó Inuyasha.

- No estás en posición para decir semejantes cosas- se burlo la inmortal.

- ¡Cierra la boca maldita perra mentirosa! - Gruño enfadado.

- ¿Perra? ¡Quien te crees que eres para llamarme así, él único sarnoso aquí eres tu! - Grito enfurecida acercándose peligrosamente.

- ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo maldita engreída?!

- ¡Claro que deberías temerme! - Sus cabellos se erizaban y sus rojas pupilas crecían.

- No podrías causarle temor ni a un insignificante ratón- se bufo.

- ¡Cavaste tu tumba! – Grito para luego correr donde él y tratar de atacarlo con un feroz rasguño.

- ¡Detente! - Ordenó un grito de ultratumba, el cuál hizo temblar a la chica y devolverse rápidamente a su lugar sin haberle tocado ni un solo pelo a Inuyasha siendo que se moría por descuartizarlo.

- Estás muerto - la chica no habló pero movió los labios hacía Inuyasha para luego dar una sonrisa burlona.

- Déjenmelos a mi – pronunció la voz del bosque con más serenidad y claramente acercándose.

- Estamos perdidos - aseguró Tei con temblor en el cuerpo. Claramente eso no era muy alentador para el grupo.

- Disfruten sus últimos minutos de respiro… - Se bufo Kuo-Chiu.

- Finalmente conocerán a nuestro líder – habló Kou-Lao - ¿O no? – rió. Nadie excepto Tei comprendió aquello.

Finalmente el tan temido y esperado hombre salió de la oscuridad del bosque para revelar su identidad, Tei no hizo más que temblar al verlo, Inuyasha y los demás quedaron completamente pasmados mientras los inmortales sonreían maliciosamente gustosos de verse reunidos nuevamente. Una figura alta, tez más blanca que morena, sonrisa irónica, cabellos despeinados, cortos y emblanquecidos, una cinta amarrilla con azul amarrada a su cintura y espada de mango naranjo, chaquetilla azul, tatuajes en sus brazos y cuello, una hermosa y guapa figura masculina de crueles ojos plateados…

- Necesito divertirme un poco- pronunció con la sonrisa más intimidante con la cual alguien pudiera toparse.

- Tú… No, esto… Esto no puede ser… - Inuyasha aún se mostraba incrédulo ante lo que veían sus dorados ojos.

- Dime… ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser? - Su lúgubre voz atravesaba sus oídos.

- Estamos muertos, estamos muerto, estamos muertos… - Susurraba Tei una y otra vez.

- ¡Kiseki! - Grito Kagome al verlo parado a unos pasos de ellos, él la miro como si nada, al ver esto la miko comienza a correr hasta él- ¡¿Kiseki, estás bien, qué te han hecho?! - Lo llamaba con preocupación.

-¡Kagome, No!- chilló Inuyasha dándose total cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente… por fin había podido ver en su mente el rostro del hombre que asesinaba a Kagome en sus sueños: Fugimi Kiseki.

Pero antes de que la chica hubiera podido estar a dos metros del hombre a quien llamaba, Hsiang-Ku la sostiene de los hombros y le da un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, el cual la manda a volar hasta donde se encuentra Inuyasha, él la sostiene preocupado.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a acercártele así como así bazofia! - Rugió la mujer gato.

- No era necesario eso… pude haberlo hecho yo mismo… - Sonrió.

- ¿Ki… Kiseki? - Kagome respiraba agitadamente, había sido un golpe muy duro, un leve hilo de sangre le corría por el labio, el cual se limpio de inmediato.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Kagome, estás bien? - Preguntaba Inuyasha con angustia.

- Más vale que la maten de una vez, mientras más rápido menos sufrirá… - Habló Tei.

- ¡¿Pero qué idioteces estas hablando?!

- No son idioteces, él sabe perfectamente que morirán este día, minutos antes, minutos después ¿Qué más da? - Habló Kiseki con frialdad.

- ¡Maldito bastando traicionero! - Rugió colérico el hanyou.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, no me he presentado – pronunció como a un niño que se le olvida algo importantísimo - siento mi falta de educación – se bufo con movimientos en sus manos - ustedes me conocen como Fugimi Kiseki, pues verán… Debo informarles que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, es sólo uno que se me ocurrió para esta interesantísima obra teatral - comenzó diciendo como si nada – mi verdadero nombre es… aunque supongo que ya deben saberlo, es algo evidente – rio para luego ponerse serio - Chung Li'Chuan, único y verdadero líder de los ocho inmortales - esto lo dijo mirando a Lu para luego volver la mirada a Inuyasha y Kagome – y he venido a informarles a todos ustedes pequeños insectos que ya llegamos al acto final, y en esta ultima escena, donde yo aparezco, se cierra el telón, aplauden mi actuación y acabamos con esta obrita de teatro… - Sonrió sarcásticamente – soy la maldad hecha carne y huesos y voy a matarlos a todos.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capitulo de alto impacto! Espero con ansias todas sus impresiones, saludooos.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**..-**

**Capitulo 77****: Chung Li Ch'uan.**

- ¿Actuación? - Preguntó la seca voz del hanyou - ¿Me vas a decir que todo lo que hemos vivido junto a ti ha sido actuación? - Apartó a Kagome de él.

- ¿Acaso no haz oído lo que he dicho? - Preguntó sin la menor culpa en su rostro.

- Desgraciado…- susurro apretando dientes y puños - ¡Maldito desgraciado! – No dudo en desenvainar a Tessaiga y lanzar su más conocida técnica.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito Kagome tratando de detenerlo.

- ¿Kaze no kizu? – La voz se oyó desde el mar de polvo - ¿No tienes algo mejor para mi, Inuyasha?

- ¡No tiene ningún rasguño! - Chilló un pequeño zorro con una mezcla de sorpresa y angustia.

- Por supuesto que no tiene ningún rasguño, una técnica tan burda y básica como el Kaze no Kizu es muy fácil de bloquear para él - alardeó Kou-Chiu.

- ¿Burda y básica? Tiene que estar bromeando… - Comenta Sango teniendo en mente lo destructiva que podía ser aquella técnica.

- Claramente no lo hace, al parecer nuestros poderes están en total fuera de alcance para estos sujetos- responde el monje con preocupación.

- ¡Pues si el Kaze no Kizu no funciona usare cualquier otra cosa para que te arrepientas de tus declaraciones! - Rugió mientras corría a atacarlo.

- ¡Inuyasha, detente! - Chilló la miko.

Pero el hanyou no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, estaba furioso, Kiseki era un maldito desgraciado traidor que se había encargado de mantenerlos engañados todo ese tiempo, no, se equivocaba, no era Kiseki, era Chung Li Ch'uan y lo haría pagar por semejante traición aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese en la vida. Tessaiga estaba a punto de partirle la cara a su contrincante, pero el filo de otra katana lo detuvo causando su sorpresa por su tan rápida intromisión. Aquella espada era larga y de un brillo envidiable, mango anaranjado con pequeños detalles de dragón y se veía tan peligrosa como el hombre que la alzaba, Li Ch'uan, quien desenfundo su espada tan rápidamente que el hanyou sólo se dio cuenta hasta que su propia espada choco con ella. Ambos hombres mantenían firmemente sus espadas haciéndolas chispear.

- ¿Sorprendido? Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas, digo, jamás lo había hecho ¿Por qué he de hacerlo ahora? - Habló Chung.

- Porque no podías sacarla- respondió con un tono de odio el hanyou.

- ¡Exacto! Supongo que ahora tendremos un pequeño encontrón de espadas - incrementó la presión causando mayor rose entre las espadas.

- ¡Aun mejor! ¡Ahora estamos en total igualdad de condiciones! - aplicó aún más fuerza a la espada.

(Bring me to life – Evanescence)

- ¿Igualdad de condiciones? - Aquellas palabras le habían hecho hervir la sangre, aplico mayo fuerza en su espada para que Inuyasha se alejara unos metros - ¡¿Realmente crees que estamos en igualdad de condiciones?! - Gruño apretando el mango de la espada.

- Por supuesto, ambos tenemos una espada, igualdad de condiciones - reafirmó.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la gran diferencia entre tu y yo? - Preguntó sabiendo que no sería capaz de responderle - la gran diferencia entre tu y yo, pequeño e insignificante sujeto, es que tu usas tu espada como mayor ataque, el máximo de poder que puedes tener es tu espada y tus propios poderes son una miseria- se mostraba serio y con ojos atemorizadores- en cambio para mi el poder más bajo y burdo que puedo tener es el de mi espada Akatsi y los más elevados que poseo vienen de mi propio ser. Tú usas tu espada para sobrevivir y yo la uso para no malgastar mi poder en insignificancias como tú. Sólo uso a Akatsi para deshacerme de la basura… - Dio una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo – si realmente estuviéramos luchando en igualdad de condiciones tú ya estarías muerto.

- ¡Entonces hare trizas tu espada!

- ¡Sólo eres basura! – Grito enfurecido blandiendo su espada en el aire - ¡Harikën! (huracán) - el ataque creo una gran ráfaga de vientos que azotaron cruelmente contra el cuerpo del hanyou alejándolo varios metros lejos de su contrincante.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Chilló Sango.

- Akatsi es una espada de viento forjada por el mejor de aquella época, una katana realmente espectacular y peligrosa… ¿Aún creen poder ganarnos siendo que Akatsi no tiene comparación con el poder de Li Ch'uan? - Habló Lu con aires de grandeza.

- ¡¿Te parece que he pedido una segunda voz que de declaraciones por mi?! - Gruño Chung sin ni siquiera mirarlo, aun así eso no evito que Tung-Pin temblara ante el grito.

- ¡¿Crees que sólo con eso me vas a derrotar?! - Inuyasha se había vuelto a poner de pie, estaba completamente dispuesto a la batalla.

Li Ch'uan lo miro con desprecio mientras lo apuntaba con la espada – Kaze no muchi (látigos de viento) - susurró. Lo próximo que ocurrió fue que de su espada salieron un centenar de finas corrientes de viento que atacaron a Inuyasha como veloces látigos causando diversos tajos en sus ropas y piel -tienes suerte de traer esas ropas, si no fuera por ellas estarías destrozado en el suelo- aseguró.

- ¡Kaze no kizu! – Atacó furioso, pero Li Ch'uan había dado un brinco hasta él llamando al Harikën en el aire y demasiado cerca de él, los daños fueron aún mayores para Inuyasha que esta vez fue a parar junto a Kagome.

- ¡Maldición! - Susurraba tratando de levantarse.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, sé que ansias que te mate y no dudes que lo hare, pero mis prioridades no se centran en ti en estos momentos ¿O no Tei? - Lo ultimo lo dijo en forma tétrica mientras sus ojos se encontraron con los del mencionado - ¿Creías que me había olvidado de ti?

- Lo dudo…

- Pagaras muy caro lo que me hiciste… - Advirtió.

- Tú lo pediste, no sé por qué me odias ahora.

- ¡Yo no te pedí nada! Juro que te hare lamentar tu existencia, Tei - mostraba una mirada funesta- Te hare llorar y suplicar clemencia, te matare de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

- Me odias sin razón alguna, igual como haz odiado a todo ser que pisa esta tierra.

- ¡¿Sin razón?! – Rugió con potencia - ¡Doscientos años! ¡Doscientos! ¡Te atreviste a sellar mis verdaderos poderes por todos esos años! ¡¿Qué no me haz hecho nada?! ¡Lo haz hecho todo! ¡Me haz dejado indefenso y con el nivel potencial de una cucaracha! ¡No sé cómo creíste que saldrías ileso de eso!

- ¿Sellado? ¿Quiere decir que la razón por la que no utilizaba sus poderes era porque estaban sellados? - Comentó el monje.

- ¿Entonces cómo eras capas de utilizar algunos? - Interrogó Sango.

- Han pasado doscientos años, el sello ya estaba enormemente debilitado - Contestó Hsiang-Ku.

- No me arrepiento de nada… - Declaró Tei sabiendo el destino que le esperaba.

- No debiste decir eso - dicho esto, con gran velocidad queda frente a él aprisionándole el cuello con la mano derecha.

Sango y Miroku iban en camino a ayudarlo, pero ante ellos aparecieron Hsiang-Tzu y Ts'Ai-Ho bloqueándoles el paso, mientras que delante de Inuyasha apareció Kuo-Chiu.

- ¡Kiseki detente, lo vas a matar! - Chilló Kagome que estaba junto a Inuyasha.

Chung no presto la mínima atención al grito de Kagome, sin embargo se detuvo con brusquedad y alejo sus garras de Tei.

- Estás hecho un asco, con suerte podrías mantenerte en pie – se había percatado de lo debilitado que se encontraba - ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿A quien demonios se le ocurrió envejecerte el alma?! - Rugió de una manera tan intensa que no tenía comparación con sus anteriores gruñidos.

Hsiang-Ku dio una pequeña y suave, pero asustada, inhalación en el momento que su líder preguntó por quien había dañado a Tei, trato de disimularlo, el ruido que había hecho había sido sumamente leve, tanto así que pudo haber engañado a cualquiera, pero no a él, no a Chung Li Ch'uan.

- ¡Ho! - La forma como lo pronunció hacía temblar a cualquiera.

- Yo sólo… Quería darle una lección - trató de excusarse sabiendo que era inútil.

- ¡¿Lección?!

- Sí... yo… - Las piernas le temblaban.

De pronto Chung desapareció completamente de su vista para reaparecer junto a ella sujetarle el brazo con su mano envuelta en llamas y doblárselo en una llave que la hizo caer violentamente.

- ¡Dime entupida gata, quién te ha dado permiso para meterte con mis presas! - Comenzó a quemarle el antebrazo causando un chillido de dolor en la chica.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - Chillaba en ruegos.

- ¡Alguien ayúdela! - Grito Sango sintiendo compasión - ustedes son sus camaradas ¡¿Por qué no la ayudan?!

- No me interesa, ella ha sido la tonta que se ha metido en la boca del dragón – respondió Hsiang-Tzu.

- Sssfffff no somos tontos para ir a defenderla y que Chung la agarre con nosotros ssfff no quieres a ese sujeto contra ti. A esa tonta le ha pasado por llevarse de sus ideas… sfff jamás me metería ahí - lo apoyo Ts'Ai-Ho.

- ¡La próxima vez que se te ocurra meterte con mis presas te rostizare tanto el brazo que te quedaras sin él! - Volvió a apretarlo.

- ¡Lo entiendo, lo entiendo, suéltame por favor!

Las llamas se apagaron y el brazo de la chica quedo completamente enrojecido, sanaría en poco tiempo, aquello era la evidencia de que el ataque había sido nada más que una advertencia.

- Ahora a dedicarse a la destrucción de Tei - se volteó dando una cínica sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a destruirme? ¿El gran Chung Li Ch'uan se dedicara a destruir a una cucaracha mal herida? - Trataba de lastimar su orgullo.

- Mal herida o no, sigue siendo nada más que una cucaracha…. Así que me da igual - respondió sin deshacerse de la anterior mueca.

- Entonces termina con esto de una vez…

- Créeme, tengo toda la intención - comenzó a acercársele sin apresurarse pensando que esta vez no habría interrupciones, pero se equivocaba.

- Detente – Kagome apareció frente a Tei.

- Kagome ¡Qué haces! ¡Te matara! - Habló Tei no teniendo las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie.

- No lo hará…

- ¿No lo haré? - Preguntó Chung con cierta ironía.

- No lo harás… - Volvió a repetir con una mirada de tristeza, mientras el muchacho la miraba detenidamente.

- ¡Kagome no seas tonta! ¿Qué no haz escuchado lo que es? ¡¿La mentira en la que nos ha hecho vivir?! - Grito Inuyasha.

- No lo hará… - Volvió a repetir haciendo oídos sordos al hombre que le hablaba ya que en ese momento tenía todos su sentidos puestos sólo en la figura frente a ella, nada más podría desviar su interés.

- ¿Y por qué crees que no lo hare? - Preguntó fríamente con sus ojos puestos en los de ella.

- Porque tú me amas - respondió con cierta ilusión. Ilusión que fue destruida rápidamente por el youkai quien comenzó a reír con ironía luego de escuchar las palabras de la miko.

- ¡¿Amarte?! ¿Yo a ti? - Sólo había lastima en su mirada - ¿Realmente creíste todo lo que te decía? ¿Qué se me iba el mundo, la fuerza y la vitalidad cuando me alejaba de ti? ¿Qué cuando no te veía el respirar se me hacía pesado? ¿Qué yo sin ti era hombre muerto? - Rió aún más fuerte - ¡Patética, pero que patética eres! – Continuó con su burla, mientras ella negaba enseguida con la cabeza.

- ¡No te creo! ¡No te creo! ¡Me estás mintiendo Kiseki! – Aseguró - por favor, dime qué te hicieron ¿Acaso te amenazaron con algo? ¿Te han hecho alguna clase de magia? ¿Qué te han hecho? Solo dímelo y yo te ayudare, pero no tienes que hacer esto, déjalo ya, todo tiene solución, por favor no sigas con sus juegos…

- Vaya que haz salido dura. He dicho que Kiseki sólo ha sido un disfraz, todo lo que haz vivido junto a él a sido mentira, siempre te he tenido engañada ¡A todos! Nunca te ame realmente, nunca tuve un pasado complejo, de hecho, si hay algo que amo son los tiempos en los que podía masacrar a pueblos enteros y ¡Sí! Era completamente feliz haciéndolo, jamás tuve problemas con los 8 inmortales ¡Soy uno de ellos! Y no cualquiera ¡Soy Chung Li Ch'uan, el más grandioso de todos! Y lo único que he amado en toda mi existencia ha sido matar.

- ¿Qué te encanta tu pasado? ¡¿Y Saiyo, qué hay de Saiyo?! No me tragare lo de yo nunca he amado a nadie, la amaste a ella y estoy segura de que ahora me amas a mi… - No creía, no creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, lo único que podía creer era que Kiseki había decidido convertirse en un mentiroso.

- ¿Saiyo? - Hubo un ligero cambió en su mirada, pero no tardo en regresar a la frialdad de antes – nunca ame a esa miko, al igual que tu ella también fue victima de mis engaños, estúpidamente también creyó que la amaba, quise jugar un poco con ella, pero no salí ileso de eso, ella termino sellando mis poderos junto con ese sujeto- miro a Tei- Luego cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado simplemente apresure su final.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No he sido claro? – Preguntó con falsa ingenuidad - ¡La mate! No tenía todos mis poderes, pero aún tenía mi fuerza, atravesé su pecho y le arranque el corazón. Hubieras visto su cara preguntándose dónde había quedado el amor que yo había dicho sentir - rió.

- ¿Entonces por qué no mataste a Tei? ¿Por qué te hiciste su amigo? - Siguió con la conversación tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Kiseki matando a la mujer que vio hace tanto tiempo.

- Sigues buscando excusas para no creer en la realidad… - Respondió para luego seguir con la conversación - ¿No sabías que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío? Tenía que esperar el momento exacto… y mientras ese momento llegaba, yo me divertía un poco ¡Ahora apártate del medio!

- No lo hare, no te creo ¡Algo te hicieron, algo debieron de haberte hecho! - Insistió.

- ¡Ya me tienes arto!

- ¡Kagome sal de aquí! - Ordenó Tei.

- ¡No, no lo hare! - Negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Kagome aléjate de él! – Chillaba Inuyasha que estaba tratando de ir en su dirección.

- ¡Kagome vete! - Insistió Tei.

- ¡He dicho que no!

- ¿Tan segura estás de que no me atreveré a hacerte nada? - La chica no respondió, pero en sus ojos estaba clara la afirmación- entonces me encargare de quitarte esa seguridad… - Pronunció la voz de ultratumba.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha logrando zafarse del inmortal sabiendo que la chica no encontraría seguridad cerca de aquel hombre.

Li Ch'uan había ido increíblemente rápido junto a la chica para golpearla con la mano derecha en su cintura y hacerla volar unos metros, iba a continuar dañándola pero Tei, desde el suelo, le sostuvo una mano tratando de detenerlo, Chung se desase rápidamente del percance con una buena patada y una orden a los inmortales.

- Que nadie se atreva a acercarse a ella y a mí.

Fue así como Inuyasha fue estancado a medio camino, Tei tuvo un guardia personal y el número que custodiaba los movimientos de Miroku y compañía aumento. La orden estaba dada, nadie podía meterse en el camino del líder inmortal y, quien se atreviera a fallar la encomienda no podía esperar nada menos que la muerte.

- Sólo somos tu y yo, veamos si puedes defenderte - habló Li Ch'uan acercándose a la chica que hacía intentos por levantarse.

- No… No voy a defenderme - respondió finalmente de pie.

- ¿No vas a defenderte?

- No… - Aseguró sin darse cuenta que él volvía a atacarla esta vez en el estomago.

- ¿Sigues pensando en no defenderte? - Preguntó mientras la chica nuevamente se ponía de pie.

- Ya dije que no me defendería… - Respondió mientras alguien sostenía su brazo y con brusquedad la volvía a hacer volar.

- ¿Aún no quieres pelear conmigo?

- Jamás… - Volvía a ponerse de pie - … Peleare contigo

- ¿Por qué? - Dijo una furiosa voz sorprendiéndola tras su oído.

- Porque yo… - Pero antes de que terminara de decir lo obvio él la agarra de sus ropas y la vuelve a lanzar.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilla el hanyou desesperado al no poder hacer nada.

(Pink – please don't leave me) (Es más por la letra).

- ¡Enfréntame, enfréntame ahora! Te matare más rápido si no lo haces.

- No, no voy a atacarte… no te hare daño, nunca voy a…

- ¡Cállate! - Volvió a aparecer frente a ella para darle un puñetazo que ella cubrió con sus manos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Susurró – ¿Realmente tratas de dejarme? Por favor no lo hagas, no me dejes…

- Siempre ha sido una farsa – repitió, luego cambio su serio rostro por otro burlón, claramente quería mortificarla - además… Creí que estarías contenta ¿No fuiste tu la que quiso que no te tocara ni hablara? Mmm... Sí, creo que me dijiste "¡Deseo que desaparezcas, desaparece Kiseki! ¡Esfúmate de la faz de la tierra!" - la burla fue acompañada por algunos gestos de exageración con sus manos - permíteme decir que tu deseo se ha concedido.

- No... - Negó con la cabeza - de verdad no quise decir eso, si estás actuando así por eso ¡Por favor perdóname! Lo dije sólo porque estaba enojada, pero ya no lo estoy así que todo puede volver a la normalidad… Podemos irnos donde tú quieras, jamás volveré a decirte que no te necesito, te lo prometo… - Trató de convencerlo con ingenuidad.

- ¿Crees qué es por eso? ¿Realmente se te pasa por la cabeza que me importo que me dijeras semejante estupidez?

- No te volveré a gritar, ni voy a enojarme contigo… Pero deja esto, sólo déjalo y vámonos.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga que todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira?! - Le grito agarrándola fuertemente de la cabeza tratando de hacerla entender por la fuerza bruta.

- Ahora nos iremos cuando tú quieras- él aún sostenía su cabeza mientras la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas - lo siento, lo siento, juro que nada de lo que dije era cierto, por favor, por favor… No me dejes, no hagas esto - finas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

- ¡Estúpida! - Gruño empujándola hacía atrás - ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza que no puedes comprender las cosas que te dicen?!

- Algo te hicieron - volvió a ponerse de pie - yo sé que algo… - Nuevamente no pudo concluir sus palabras.

- ¡Cierra la boca! ¡He dicho que nada de lo que dijo Kiseki era cierto! ¡Porque el nunca existió realmente, es algo que yo invente, es un papel que me dedique a interpretar! - Rugió furioso.

- No… - Pero antes de que pudiera volver a decir "no te creo" el youkai la vuelve a lanzar unos metros haciéndola caer boca abajo.

Chung la mira nuevamente dándose cuenta que esta vez no hacía intentos de levantarse y, la verdad era normal luego de tantos maltratos físicos, de hecho, un humano común ya estaría exhausto desde mucho antes, pero ella no iba a abandonar a su querido Kiseki, se negaba a creer lo que oían sus oídos aferrándose únicamente al recuerdo de la cálida sonrisa del hombre que amaba, pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué insistía en mentirle tanto? ¿Acaso no podía notar cuanto le dolía?

- Levántate - ordenó la fría voz mientras se acercaba sin mayor apresuramiento.

- No - respondió aferrándose al césped.

- ¡Levántate! - Grito a un lado de ella.

- ¡No! – Repitió - ¡¿Para que quieras que me levante?! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras, sólo quiero que regreses!

Li Ch'uan había perdido toda paciencia, levanto su pie derecho y piso su espalda causando un agudo grito de dolor de parte de la miko, mientras sus amigos comenzaban a desesperarse al no poder ayudarla a escapar de ese cruel demonio que la atacaba sin compasión alguna.

- ¿Ya me crees? - Preguntó hincándose de rodillas junto a la chica que no tardo en negar con la cabeza - ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

Aquella pregunta le había interesado - ¿Lo dices en serio? - Susurró débilmente.

- Muy en serio - respondió para luego ponerse de pie al ver que la chica estaba intentándolo nuevamente.

- Quiero… - aun no estaba completamente sobre sus pies- quiero que me digas que no me amas, que me mires a los ojos y me lo digas - habló con decisión.

Estaba segura que él no se atrevería, nadie le podía quitar de la cabeza que él la amaba, Kagome estaba segura de que en cuanto él la mirase a los ojos los desviaría para poder mentirle y decir "no te amo" y, esa, esa sería la prueba que necesitaba para saber que algo le habían hecho los inmortales, que realmente él no decía ni hacía esas cosas porque quería, sino porque no tenía otra opción. Estaba completamente segura de que Kiseki jamás sería capaz de mentirle con esas palabras, pasara lo que pasara, aquello era lo único con lo que él no podía mentir.

(Christina Perri – The Lonely)

Li Ch'uan la miró con detenimiento, ya no mostraba una mirada fría, simplemente era calmada, se acercó lentamente a Kagome y quito con dulzura los mechones sobre su rostro para luego dejar una mano sobre su mejilla y acariciarla con tranquilidad, por un momento la miko había vuelto a sonreír, pero el vació en su interior aún permanecía, las caricias ya no eran igual. Una segunda mano se poso en su otra mejilla, la cuál la acariciaba con la misma tranquilidad, su rostro se acercó sin prisa llegando a estar tan cerca que sus ojos casi estaban encima del otro totalmente fijos en los de la persona que tenían en frente. Entonces lo dijo…

- No te amo.

Había sonado claro y conciso, en ningún momento los plateados ojos se alejaron de los de la chica, decía la verdad y algo muy profundo en el interior de Kagome se quebró completamente. Ya no había duda alguna, miro una y otra vez a sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún leve signo de titubeo, de arrepentimiento, de amor… pero no había nada, no pudo encontrar nada más que lastima y repulsión en su mirar. Comprendió que había estado actuando como una tonta todo ese tiempo y que realmente con el cierre del telón también había acabado el amor de Kiseki hacía ella, una farsa, todo fue una farsa y ella se la había tragado completamente. Kiseki no le había estado mintiendo, no hacía esas cosas porque no quisiera, simplemente se había dignado a confesar la verdad, ella siempre había pensado que Kiseki era sincero en todo momento y que sólo ahora estaba siendo obligado a mentirle, pero no era así, la realidad era que siempre había sido un mentiroso, el peor de todos, era irónico, le creyó todas sus hermosas mentiras, pero no pudo creerle cuando le dijo la atroz verdad. Era el mejor mentiroso de la historia…

La mano que acariciaba su mejilla derecha se fue drásticamente hasta su cuello haciéndola caer mientras seguía ahorcándola sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento en su mirar.

- Ya no hay dudas ¿no? - Pronunció la fría voz.

Ella no respondió, estaba inmóvil sin hacer nada, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por sacar aquella mano de su cuello, simplemente no podía moverse, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

- Obsérvame muy bien… - Pronunció con tono sombrío mientras levantaba su brazo, mueve sus dedos y saca las garras- porque será lo ultimo que veras – estira totalmente los dedos y, sin dejar de ahorcarla, apunta la mano a su cara mientras la observa diabólicamente - ¡Muere! - La ataca…

Quizás hubiera podido hacer algo, sí… De seguro hubiera usado un poco sus poderes y lo hubiese alejado desde el momento en que sostuvo su cuello y lo aprisiono en su mano izquierda, pero no lo hizo, estúpidamente sólo podía mirarlo y preguntarse en qué momento había ocurrido todo eso. Lo miraba una y otra vez sintiendo un vació aún más grande en su interior, odio… Odio… Era todo lo que veía en él ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiese esconder tanto odio a la perfección? ¿Cómo podía haber tanto odio? No lo entendía, necesitaba las respuestas, pero no podía hallarlas, sentía que todo a su alrededor pasaba demasiado lento… Sus palabras de repulsión, sonaban tan lentas… Lentas… Sólo causaba que le doliese más ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso ella no podía ser feliz? ¿Acaso la felicidad estaba prohibida? Se suponía que no, se suponía que todo ser viviente en el mundo había nacido para ser feliz ¿Entonces por qué le hacían esto? ¿Por qué se lo quitaban? ¿Por qué lo alejaban? ¿Por qué rompían su felicidad como un frágil cristal? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…?

El tiempo regreso de súbito, él apuntaba sus garras a su rostro, grito algo, no lo supo muy bien, lo único que supo fue que las garras se acercaron de súbito a ella, ya lo veía, estaría muerta, él la mataría, lo había aceptado, quizás así el dolor se marcharía, pero el dolor seguía ahí al igual que las feroces garras que tenía a un milímetro de sus ojos, se había detenido, pero aún la mirada con tanto o más odio que antes permanecía ahí. Ya lo veía todo claramente, él estaba furioso, era evidente que lo único que quería era atravesarle el cráneo de una vez, pero no podía… su mano temblaba, y pronto su brazo también lo hizo, pero no era un temblor leve, no, su brazo se sacudía por completo y la mano que aprisionaba el cuello de la chica fue aflojando lentamente, pero temblaba, temblaba tal cuál temblaba su otro brazo.

Kagome lo volvió a mirar fijamente, él quería matarla, lo veía claramente en él, pero algo se lo impedía, algo estaba interfiriendo con su cometido, por más que se esforzara por concluir el acto asesino, simplemente algo no lo dejaba, entonces… por un segundo, un maravilloso segundo, Kagome vio sus ojos y todo el dolor que sentía desapareció, ahí estaban de nuevo, sus ojos, sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos plateados, aquellos que la habían enamorado, aquellos que la miraban con todo el amor del mundo, esos que le decían todo lo que sentían con tan sólo observarla, esos que gritaban "te amo", los ojos del amado Kiseki… Pero rápidamente todo se desmorono, el odio en los fríos ojos plateados volvió a aparecer haciéndola comprender que todo había sido una ilusión, que su mente estaba haciéndole malas jugadas mostrándole lo que ella deseaba ver, pero no era, no era… porque sus ojos nunca estuvieron ahí, porque la actuación había acabado y con ella todos los sueños y el amor, Kiseki no existía, esos ojos no existían, su mente acababa de jugar cruelmente con ella haciendo que el abismo en su pecho creciera de una manera inimaginable. Él se había ido para siempre, y de paso, la había obedecido, había roto su promesa, la destrozaba, la aniquilaba, la consumía por completo…

Finalmente el enfurecido youkai se puso de pie alejándose de la miko.

- ¡Vámonos! - Rugió caminando en dirección al bosque.

Aquellas palabras habían dejado perplejos a todos ¿Vámonos? ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba? No había matado a la chica ¡No había matado a nadie! ¿Y se quería ir?

- Aún no hemos… - Comenzó a hablar Lu.

- He dicho: vámonos - no necesito gritar, su voz había sonado tan escalofriante que era imposible que alguien se atreviese a negarse. Fue así como los siete inmortales restantes se unieron a su líder desapareciendo en las profundidades del bosque.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha quien corrió rápidamente hacía la miko - ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor dime que estas bien! - La movía alarmado en sus brazos.

La chica se había quedado inmóvil en todo momento, su cuerpo aún no podía reaccionar, ni siquiera cuando vio a Inuyasha y supo que ya estaba a salvo, ni siquiera cuando él la sostuvo entre sus brazos para ver como estaba, todo parecía tan vació…

- ¡Kagome, respóndeme!

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Shippo que acababa de llegar junto a ellos al lado de Sango.

- Kagome - Llamo igualmente Tei que acababa de llegar en el lomo de Kirara junto al monje Miroku, quien lo había ido a ayudar - ¿Cómo está? - Dijo con preocupación mientras era ayudado a bajar del youkai.

- No lo sé, no me contesta - Inuyasha apretó los puños - maldito desgraciado, voy a matarlo en cuanto lo vea…

- Está fuera de tu alcance, él es inmortal… - Aclaró Tei.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Como sea lo voy a destruir!

- Inuyasha creo que este no es el mejor momento, ahora debemos asegurarnos de que la señorita esté bien - Habló Miroku.

- Kagome, por favor respóndenos… - Sango se hinco para ver mejor a su amiga.

Kagome había estado mirando al vació durante todo ese tiempo, pero cuando sintió la voz de Sango desvió lentamente la mirada hacía ella

- ¿Sango...? - Aún estaba ida.

- ¡Sí! Estamos contigo Kagome… - Le sonreía.

- ¿Kagome te siente bien? - Preguntó rápidamente el hanyou.

Ella lo miró - ¿Inuyasha? – Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos – Inuyasha – repitió encontrando un poco de calma para luego romper en un profundo y desolado llanto. Él la abraso tratando de consolarla, pero bien sabía que en ese momento aquello no era suficiente, la chica lloraba y lloraba totalmente desconsolada, un llanto profundo y vació, un llanto imposible de apaciguar…

.-

.-

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Lu quien caminaba junto a Chung. Ante aquella pregunta todos prestaron suma atención a la respuesta que tendría.

- Al parecer me he adelantado…

- ¿Adelantado? Se supone que la matarías… - Acusó.

- ¿Y crees que no tuve deseos de atravesarle el cráneo? - Se detuvo para enfrentar las dudas de Lu, mientras todo el resto del grupo se paralizo.

- Pero no lo hiciste - lo miró desafiante.

- ¡Por TU incompetencia! - Gruño.

- ¿Es mi culpa?

- ¡Si supieras deshacer un sello como se debe, esto no hubiese pasado!

- ¿Quieres decir que aún no tienes todos tus poderes? - Preguntó el confuso Kou-Lao.

- Creo que esto no se trata de poderes… - Comentó el hombre camaleón.

- Tengo todo mi poder, sólo que aún no puedo hacer todo lo que deseo - aclaró.

- ¿Ejemplo? - Preguntó Kuo-Chiu.

- Matar a esa bazofia – respondió con frialdad refiriéndose a Kagome.

- Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo por ti - comentó la única mujer presente.

- Creí que te había dejado claro que no te metieras con mis presas - aquello la hizo paralizarse.

- Es el Pan-Ku, debemos matarla, si tu no puedes hacerlo es necesario que alguien más lo haga - habló Lu Tung-Pin.

- No puedo matarla sólo por ahora, espera a que pasen unos tres días y podré - respondió observando sus garras y mostrándose con un motivo – se me ha ocurrido una idea… - rió de forma sombría - ya no le veo la necesidad de matarla inmediatamente, me apetece jugar un poco con la presa…

- Pero – Tung-Pin estaba listo para mostrar su desacuerdo, pero no pudo.

- ¡Me apetece! - Rugió sabiendo lo que iba a decir Lu - ¡Y si descubro que alguien se atrevió a adelantárseme, más vale que se olvide de que alguna vez pudo caminar! - Con esa ultima advertencia siguió caminado como si nada - apresúrense, desde hace muchos años que estoy fuera de acción y hay una aldea en particular que ansió visitar - la sonrisa en su cara se amplió considerablemente al pensar en aquella desafortunada aldea.

.-

.-

El grupo de Inuyasha nuevamente había encontrado algo de paz junto a la calidez de una fogata, el silencio mostraba su inmensa presencia… ¿Qué podían decir? Los acontecimientos de ese día habían sobrepasado los límites de lo imaginable, no había manera de encontrar una palabra reconfortadora, no había nada que decir, todo había sido presenciado por sus propios ojos.

- ¿Cómo…? - El desconcierto le hacía difícil el habla - ¿Qué paso…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - Preguntó la miko a Tei mientras continuaba abrasando sus rodillas buscando confort.

- ¿No es evidente Kagome? ¿Qué más necesitas saber? - Preguntó sin ánimos el hanyou que se encontraba al otro lado de la fogata.

- Yo… - Trato de encontrar palabras para responder, pero no pudo.

- Kagome… - Sango tenía deseos de decirle algo que pudiera ayudarla, pero era difícil, tampoco encontró palabras.

- Quieres saber más… - Se logró escuchar débilmente la débil voz de Tei a un lado de Kagome.

- ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? - Se adelantó el monje.

- Algo que realmente les sirva a ustedes, no… - Respondió con calma para volver a mirar a Kagome- Algo que te sirva a ti, quizás… - Kagome lo miró con tristeza - siempre quisiste saber de su pasado…

- ¿Me lo contaras?

- No puedo contarte lo que no sé… Lo siento.

- ¿Entonces a qué viene todo esto si no contaras nada? - Se quejó Inuyasha.

- ¿Quieres contarme como lo conociste? - Preguntó la chica ignorando las palabras del hanyou.

- Sólo si tú quieres.

- Quiero – respondió sin dudar.

- Esto quizás podría ayudarnos a comprenderlo - comentó el monje.

- ¿Qué más te falta por comprender, Miroku? - Ironizó Inuyasha.

- Siempre es bueno oír sobre él pasado…

- Sí, pero…

- ¿Quieren oír la historia? Si realmente quieren guarden silencio - interrumpió Tei de mal humor.

- Sí, lo sentimos - se disculpo el monje mientras que el hanyou sólo se cruzó de brazos molesto.

- Quiero oírla… - Susurró suavemente cerrando los ojos para poder ver en su interior lo que él contaría - …Cuéntamelo - Kagome estaba deseosa de oír aunque fuese un poco del pasado del Kiseki, corrección, Li Ch'uan.

- Empezare contándote qué me llevo a conocerlo… - Informó concentrándose en sus recuerdos.

El silencio reino nuevamente, todos estaban alrededor de la fogata atentos a las memorias de un debilitado youkai.

- Hace más de doscientos años me dedicaba a atormentar a las jóvenes que caían en el lago, los aldeanos estaban artos de mi, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a enfrentarme, es por eso que pidieron ayuda en otro lugar y la trajeron a ella, Saiyo - la frente de Kagome se contrajo al escuchar aquel nombre - la recuerdo bien… Cabellera castaña, larga con dos coletas al frente y flequillo, vestía como la más sencilla de las sacerdotisas, rojo, blanco, sandalias. Piel iluminada, ojos cafés profundos en los cuales podías perderte, una sonrisa que te hacía encontrar la calma, probablemente la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, no sólo físicamente, también de alma… - Su espíritu pareció limpiarse al recordarla - me dijo que me detuviera, que mis actos no eran correctos, luego, asombrosamente, me pregunto quien me había convertido en lo que era. Algo en ella me hacía encontrar paz y no dude en contarle todos mis pesares, ella escucho atenta y me dijo que lo olvidara, que lo hecho nunca podría ser desecho, luego cambió de tema y pregunto:_ "¿Qué hacías antes de convertirte en un demonio?"_

- ¿Qué hacías? - Interrumpió Shippo.

- Shippo deja que siga contando – le reclamo la exterminadora logrando que se callara.

- Mi familia había tenido una misión por siglos. Se decía que un día llegaría una joya tan poderosa que separaría en diez los sentimientos más importantes del ser humano.

- La Shikon no Tama - comentó Inuyasha sacándola de su bolsillo. Luego de la muerte de Kikyou, él se había quedado con ella, no había querido utilizarla, nadie había venido por ella y por suerte no se había contaminado con energía maligna, Kikyou la había dejado fuertemente purificada.

- Y las joyas del renacimiento… - Colaboro Miroku con la información.

- Correcto - continuó contando - mi familia tenía la misión de encontrar al nuevo Pan-Ku y ayudarlo a que con las once joyas él pudiera salvar al mundo…

- Ella - corrigió Shippo divertido.

- En fin, esa era la misión de mi familia y al morir ella la misión quedo sobre mis hombros - miró a Kagome - la cueva debajo del lago solía ser el santuario donde se encontraban las joyas, pero un día fue atacada por demonios misteriosos, sospecho que fueron los inmortales, lograron que las joyas se esparcieran por diversos lugares. Sólo conocía la localización de una, la del equilibrio, aquella puesta en el templo que visitaron e identificaría quien era el Pan-Ku que tanto esperábamos.

- En estos momentos me gustaría saber sobre Kiseki, no sobre mí… - Pidió.

- Esto tiene que ver en cierta manera Kagome… - Respondió para seguir narrando - Saiyo me mostró la joya púrpura, aquella que representaba el amor. Me dijo que se la había dado uno de los monjes que cuidaba de ella cuando era niña_ "Te la daré cuando encuentres al Pan-Ku, pero tienes que prometerme que dejaras de atacar a las jovencitas del lago."_ Ese fue nuestro acuerdo, pero la verdad era que no deje de atacar a las jovencitas por ello, sino que lo hice simplemente porque ella me lo pidió, o no, fue por que ella purifico mi alma sin que me diera cuenta, aquello no me daba deseos de matar a nadie… Pasaron dos años después de eso, y ella volvió. En ese entonces tenía diecisiete años, era incluso más hermosa que antes, mucho más hermosa, parecía resplandecer, supuse que estaba enamorada, dicen que el amor te hace más hermoso, pero aun así había una pequeña pizca de tristeza en su mirada.

_"¿Has venido a darme tu joya?"_ le pregunte mientras la veía negar con la cabeza.

_"Necesito ayuda…"_

En el momento en que lo dijo supe que debía ser algo grabe, una muchacha como ella no era de las que necesitaran mucha ayuda en su vida, parecía ser una persona que podía lidiar con lo que fuese, me preocupe y decidí oír su problema.

No me había equivocado, estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada… de un demonio, un cruel y frío demonio que se había encargado de matar a un centenar de personas en su vida, por lo que claramente era algo prohibido, es decir ¿un youkai y una miko? Mejor dicho ¿un espantoso youkai y una poderosísima miko? La lógica decía que él debería odiarla y ella tratar de exterminarlo, pero no era así, se habían enamorado sobrepasando toda ciencia. Es por eso que ella deseaba huir, huir a su lado a un lugar donde nadie los reconociera, jamás iban a poder ser felices si se quedaban donde todas la personas y demonios estuvieran en desacuerdo con su relación, era sencillamente imposible, pero había un problema aún mayor, el huir no era algo realmente difícil, pero él estaba mal, muy mal…

_"Desde que estamos juntos a tratado de no matar a nadie, pero cuando no esta conmigo su sed es insaciable, por más que trata no se puede controlar, es una fuerza muy por encima de él, teme que un día se descontrole y termine matándome a mi"_

_"¿Y cómo podría ayudarte yo con eso?"_

_"Ayúdeme… ayúdeme a sellar su sed"_ Yo accedí.

- Ella… ella lo sello para ayudarlo- habló Kagome viendo a Tei asentir.

- ¿Es posible que un demonio tenga tanta sed de matar que no pueda controlarlo? - Preguntó el pequeño.

- No Shippo eso es una farsa - comentó el hanyou.

- En verdad no podemos saberlo, no he oído nunca de eso, pero no por eso podemos negarlo… - Corrigió el monje.

- Creo que sólo es la mentira que esa miko se creyó - dijo Inuyasha aún cruzado de brazos.

- Aunque he escuchado casos de asesinos que aunque han tratado de no matar a personas simplemente no pueden evitarlo y lo hacen aunque se lamente luego - participo la exterminadora.

- ¿Crees que lo que le dijo haya sido verdad? - Preguntó Kagome a Tei.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Creíste que él la amaba?

- Sí – afirmó sin merodeos, luego siguió con la historia - ella me sito en una vieja torre abandonada, dijo que aparecería ahí junto al muchacho – Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron rápidamente al recordar aquella torre - y cuando finalmente lo vi no tienes idea de la sorpresa que me lleve. Lo reconocí al instante, nunca lo había visto en persona, pero sabía las historias de mi familia de tener cuidado con el líder de los inmortales, el cruel asesino con tatuajes de dragón en sus brazos y cuello, el de mirada sombría que calculaba cada detalle de tu muerte, pero aun así ella estaba tomaba felizmente de su mano y pensé ¡¿En que rayos me he metido?! Y ella pareció verlo todo en mi mirada.

_"No te hará nada, él no es lo que tú y el mundo entero cree…"_

_"¿No sería prudente haber buscando un monje u otra sacerdotisa? ¿Por qué yo?"_

_"¿Crees que los monjes y sacerdotisas me hubiesen ayudado?"_- ironizo.

_"Si me hubieras dicho quien era yo tampoco hubiera aceptado"_

_"Lo sé… por eso no te lo dije, pero no te obligare a hacer algo que no desea hacer"_

Créeme que los deseos de negarme eran realmente intensos, nada en ese sujeto me parecía confiable, su mirada me paralizaba haciéndome recordar las innumerables historias que había oído de él, de sus tenebrosos y frívolos ojos y, comprendí que ninguna de esas historias habían sido exageraciones, estuve a punto de negarme, no me importo la mirada suplicante de Saiyo, pero…

_"Lo siento…_"- se disculpó Saiyo ante Chung Li Ch'uan.

_"No importa, lo intentaste…"_

Entonces decidí que simplemente lo haría.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que cambio? Dijiste que ni siquiera Saiyo te hizo cambiar de opinión…-se apresuró a preguntar Inuyasha.

- Pero él lo hizo.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Kagome extrañada- Ni siquiera te dirigió la palabra, dijiste que te dio miedo su mirada ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo para hacerte cambiar de opinión?

- La miro…

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Inuyasha aún más confundido que antes.

- Sí, él la miro - volvió a decir - la miro de una forma tan asombrosa y profunda que por un momento me pregunte si era el mismo hombre que me había visto con tanta frialdad segundos atrás. Sonara extraño, pero todo lo diabólico y espeluznante de su mirada se borro en cuanto poso sus ojos en ella – un extraño malestar apareció en Kagome mientras Tei contaba esto - y lo vi claramente… Amor, el más puro y sincero amor que había visto en mi larga vida. Inmediatamente comprendí que él la amaba de una manera inimaginable, la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él… No pude negarme a algo tan verdadero como eso - Kagome estaba claramente aún más deprimida - pero claro, también puse una condición, él debería ayudarme con mi asunto familiar, el Pan-Ku, de lo contrarió sería yo el que no los ayudaría, pensé que se negaría, parecía sorprendido.

_"¿No sabes quién soy yo? He vivido para matar a ese ser"_

_"Tu enemigo natural, lo sé… Puedes prometerme ayudarme y no matarlo en cuanto lo encuentre o puedes admitir que no amas lo suficiente a esta mujer como para ir contra tus principios… No te obligo a nada."_

_"Soy un traidor de principios"_- ni siquiera dudo un segundo.

En ningún momento vi señas de que él no quisiera que esa mala parte de él no fuese sellada, estaba totalmente dispuesto. Nos tomo tres días lograr nuestro cometido, tres eternos días, pero finalmente todo acabo, él parecía desconcertado, como si no supiera dónde estaba o qué había pasado, entonces Saiyo se agacho junto a él, lo vio a los ojos y algo en ella se apagó no impidiendo que su sonrisa apareciera.

_"Fugimi Kiseki, desde hoy ese es tu nombre"_

Él no dijo nada, si iban a huir era necesario conseguir otro nombre, Chung Li Ch'uan ya no podía existir. Decidí irme, sin antes dejar de recordar la promesa que me había hecho, su respuesta, fue el primer gesto amigable que le vi, una media sonrisa y un gesto asintiendo - dio un ligero suspiro - una semana después él vino a decirme que Saiyo había fallecido y que ahora se marchaba a la montaña, parecía triste, desconsolado, pero finalmente hoy supe la verdad… Él fue quien la mato.

.-

.-

La aldea estaba cubierta por los gritos, sangre y llamas, todo era un verdadero caos los ocho inmortales estaban de regreso y con ellos también volvían las malas costumbres, las masacres en serie, pero aquel lugar no había sido escogido al asar, no habían arrasado con todo simplemente por diversión, Chung tenía un motivo más profundo.

Se mostraba tranquilo haciendo sonar los huesos de sus manos, clara seña de que las preparaba para la matanza, la verdad es que hasta ese entonces no había matado a nadie, bueno, al menos no directamente, solamente se había dedicado a lanzar llamas por todas direcciones y el resto del grupo se encargo de la aldea, él solo tenía un objetivo, el cual estaba dentro de la cabaña donde acababa de entrar.

- ¿Me recuerdas? - Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

La anciana que se encontraba buscando flechas en la cabaña lo miro detenidamente, no tenía dudas de quien era.

- ¡Kiseki! ¿Dónde está Kagome? ¡Están atacando la aldea!

- Corrijo, Chung Li Ch'uan y claro que sé que atacan tu aldea, yo di la orden - la anciana lo miró perpleja entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo - ¿Algo más que decir? - Pregunta fríamente levantando su mano derecha mostrando que la estaba preparando para la masacre.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – La mujer lo apunto con su arco.

- Matarte - respondió con calma.

- ¡No te lo permitiré! - Lanzó la flecha sin lograr darle.

- Lo siento Kaede, ha llegado tu fecha de expiración.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Alguna impresión de Chung Li Ch'uan? ¿Qué opinan de la historia de Tei? ¿Y de lo que vendrá? <strong>

**Espero todas sus impresiones, saludoos! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**...-**

**Capitulo 78:**** La eternidad perdida.**

La oscuridad reinaba en medio del bosque, lo único que podía verse era a un muchacho de ojos plateados saltando de árbol en árbol mientras huía de cinco peligrosas sombras. Ella podía ver el brusco agitar de las ramas que dejaba tras de si, podía sentir la agitada respiración y el fuerte latido en su pecho, el joven llevaba un buen tiempo arrancando de las sombras que lo seguían muy de cerca, estaba asustado, nervioso y deseoso de encontrar una pronta salida del bosque, de pronto, una luz al fondo de la oscuridad, se dirigió aún con mayor rapidez hasta ella, encontrándose con un enorme prado, ella pensó que se detendría, pero no lo hizo, estaba lejos de ello, la huida continuaba tan intensa como antes, podía ver sus piernas moverse como si no fuese a haber un mañana, oía el rose de sus pies con el húmedo césped, el del viento con su piel. Quiso hablar, preguntarle ¿Quién te persigue? Pero nada salió de sus labios, de hecho, todo indicaba que ella ni siquiera estaba ahí, no existía en ese momento sólo era observadora, pero pronto deseo no serlo, el joven se detuvo bruscamente, dos personajes habían aparecido frente a él, ella los reconoció al instante, vio al muchacho intentando retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde, tras él aparecieron las otras tres sombras que lo habían estado siguiendo, pero ahora sus rostros eran visibles, el acorralado trato de encontrar otra salida, pero dos nuevos rostros se habían sumado a la caza, estaba completamente rodeado. Los atacantes dijeron algo, no supo muy bien qué fue, en ese momento toda su atención se centraba en el centro del círculo recientemente formado, sólo él.

Los inmortales mostraban una sonrisa triunfante, cada uno junto sus manos de tal forma que era claro que estaban haciendo un conjuro, pudo ver el gesto de dolor de la victima, aprisionaba sus manos contra su cabeza, luego oyó dos timbres de voces emitidos por la misma persona, una rogaba que se detuviesen y la otra aullaba furiosa para que continuasen, era un festín de contradicciones salidas de la boca del muchacho, todo era un caos y ya le era imposible entender lo que estaba pasando, de pronto… dejo de observar desde afuera para comenzar a ver lo que veía él, sus garras arrancaban el pasto y la tierra ante el dolor que le estaban ocasionando, los siete inmortales restante aún estaba concentrados en su conjuro, todo se volvió un caos, un momento se encontraba observando dificultosamente el suelo y en el siguiente sentía que su visión se alejaba, a segundos volvía y al próximo se aleja, ocurrió aquello una y otra vez hasta que llego un punto en el que no regreso a la normalidad y la oscuridad se hizo permanente… Luego un resplandor enceguecedor se apareció frente a ella, nuevamente estaba en el prado junto a esas ocho personas, Kiseki estaba de rodillas con la cara contra el suelo, su visión se acercó a él tratando de ayudarlo, quiso tocarlo, pero no pudo, recordó que ella no estaba ahí realmente. En ese momento él se movió ¡Estaba bien! La chica se alegró para finalmente quedar paralizada al momento de ver su rostro. Frente a ella estaban los ojos más fríos y diabólicos del mundo. Despertó.

.-

Tei dormía a un lado de Kagome cuando despertó con sus leves balbuceos, la miro preocupado, sudaba demasiado y su semblante era preocupado, evidentemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y una muy mala, la movió con suavidad tratando de despertarla, pero no hubo ningún resultado favorable, Kagome estaba sumergida en sus pesadillas, de súbito, pareció aliviada, creyó que sus malos sueños habían llegado a su fin por lo que volvió a recostarse, pero Kagome se despertó de un sopetón, tan impactada con lo que había visto que había quedado sentada tratando de calmar su respiración. Tei se dirigió hasta ella para hacerle ver que no estaba sola y que el susto ya había pasado, la abraso con fuerza dejando que la cabeza de la chica reposara en su pecho.

- Has soñado con él ¿No es cierto? - Ambos sabían a quien se referían, Kagome asintió aún con la respiración acelerada - él… él iba a contártelo todo, cuando tu te fuiste él te siguió, dijo que te lo diría todo, incluso lo que yo no sabía…- el silencio de la noche reino- yo vi sus ojos ¡Vi que te amaba! – Ambos sólo podían mostrar un gesto de dolor - si yo… si yo pudiera darte una explicación razonable de lo que pasó, créeme que lo haría… pero – la abrasó aún más - no sé que fue, trato de pensar en qué estaba mal y aun así no logro saberlo… - Guardó silencio unos segundos- … Lo perdimos.

- No puedes perder lo que nunca te perteneció… - Susurró levemente en su pecho.

- No trates de ocultar tu dolor…

- No tengo dolor.

- Sé que te rompió el corazón…

- No, no me ha roto el corazón - respondió para luego alejarse de él y volver a recostarse.

Tei creyó que le mentía, pero lo que había dicho Kagome era cierto, Kiseki no le había roto él corazón, no, él había roto algo mucho más allá que eso…

.-

.-

La mañana no tardo en llegar y con ella comenzó el regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, después de todo lo que había pasado necesitaban tomar un respiro y ninguno dudaba de que en ese lugar encontrarían un poco de necesaria tranquilidad, sí, creyeron que en ese sitio estarían bien…

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - Preguntó Shippo que lo vio detenerse drásticamente.

- ¡Sangre, el viento apesta a sangre!

- ¿Seguro? Yo no huelo nada - contestó el pequeño mientras hacía intentos por encontrar el aroma.

- Tengo mejor olfato que tu niño - contestó de mal humor.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Hay que ir ahí ahora mismo - opinó la exterminadora, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y decidieron marchar hasta el lugar que producía aquel aroma.

- ¡Tienes razón, ahora si puedo olerlo! - Chilló Shippo una vez que se acercaron más.

- Yo también - agregó Tei con cierta dificultad desde el lomo de Kirara.

- Debemos estar cerca, por suerte aún estamos alejados de la aldea de la anciana Kaede - se alivió el monje.

- No… - Inuyasha parecía paralizado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? - Preguntó una miko preocupada.

- Debe ser una gran masacre para que se sienta de tan lejos…

- ¿Aún estamos lejos? - Preguntó Miroku asombrado.

- ¿Dónde es Inuyasha? - Podía notar la preocupación en el rostro del hanyou.

- ¡Es la aldea de la anciana Kaede! - Anunció.

Si antes habían estado apurados no podía compararse con lo exasperados que estaban ahora por llegar de una vez a su destino. Corrieron por largas distancias hasta que finalmente visualizaron su objetivo, y lo vieron, desde lejos podía verse el desastre que era la aldea, las fumarolas y algo de fuego aún vivían, pero se notaba que el desastre había ocurrido horas atrás. Al llegar todos corrieron a diferentes puntos de la aldea para ver si había sobrevivientes, Miroku se aventuro en los escombros y Sango gritaba una y otra vez esperando que alguien le respondiese, pero nada, en ese lugar sólo podían verse cadáveres y cenizas.

- Aquí no hay nadie vivo - susurró Shippo al borde del llanto.

- Hay que buscar a la anciana Kaede, ella nos dirá qué fue lo que paso aquí - habló Kagome mientras corría hasta la cabaña, pero se detuvo drásticamente.

(The piano theme - The pianist)

Si bien era el único lugar que no había sido quemado o tratado de quemar, tampoco tenía buen aspecto, la persiana que tenía en la entrada estaba colgada de un solo extremos y podían verse algunas cosas botadas en su interior, pero eso no fue lo que aterro a Kagome ni a los que la seguían desde muy lejos, sino que lo que la tenía pasmada afuera de la cabaña fue el corazón estacado en el umbral.

- …Un corazón… - Susurró Shippo con terror, él cual se encontraba junto a la pierna de la miko.

- Chung Li Ch'uan - fue lo que escapo de los labios de Tei quien estaba sobre Kirara y completamente seguro que los responsables de aquel desastre habían sido los inmortales.

Desde lejos Inuyasha y los otros se acercaban hacía la cabaña, vio la expresión de Tei y Shippo como también vio el corazón en el umbral de la puerta, inmediatamente supo que dentro de ese lugar no se esperaba nada bueno, se apresuró aún más, porque también vio el rostro de Kagome, estaba decidida, entraría a ver qué era lo que pasaba…

- ¡Kagome no entres ahí! - Chilló Inuyasha, pero ya era tarde.

Kagome había corrido con la mayor velocidad que pudieron darle sus piernas, necesitaba comprobar que aquel corazón estacado no tenía nada que ver con la anciana Kaede, se aventuro en la cabaña esperando encontrarla descansando luego de una larga batalla, riendo por volverlos a ver, pero no, lo que encontró ahí estaba muy lejos de lo que ella imaginaba, su grito de horror inundo el ambiente, todos corrieron a socorrerla especialmente Inuyasha, el primero en llegar.

- ¡Kagome! - La llamo al entrar, luego comprendió aún más por qué la chica gritaba con tanto horror.

La anciana Kaede estaba colgada de cabeza, una vieja cuerda sostenía sus pies mientras sus brazos colgaban, había una enorme herida en su pecho que dejaba en evidencia que el corazón puesto en el umbral le pertenecía a ella, su rostro mostraba una fea quemadura y la mitad de la ropa que cubría su vientre había sido arrancada con el único propósito de arañarle el estomago y formar un mensaje en él. Las palabras "UN REGALO PARA KAGOME" habían sido escritas con firmeza en su carne.

Muy pronto todos habían entrado en la cabaña para ver la espantosa escena, Inuyasha se abalanzo a abrazar a la muchacha que aún gritaba con horror, le tapo los ojos y la saco de ahí sin poder detener su griterío, lo que había visto había sido demasiado espeluznante, si bien estaba acostumbrada a ver muertos en la época antigua, nunca había visto un asesinato tan repulsivo y, mucho menos que la persona asesinada haya sido alguien que ella conocía y apreciaba, pero eso no era lo peor, el estomago de Kaede decía claramente "Un regalo para Kagome" aquello había sido con toda la intención de que ella lo viera y sufriera al verlo, no había que rematarse la cabeza pensando en quien había sido el responsable del homicidio, Tei lo había dicho y ella lo tenía claro, Kiseki había matado a la anciana Kaede, lo había hecho de una forma espantosa únicamente con la intención de hacerle daño a ella.

- ¡Kagome tranquilízate, por favor tranquilízate! - Suplicaba Inuyasha sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

- ¡Él la mato, él la mato! - Chillaba ahogándose con el llanto.

- Sí él lo hizo y lo haremos pagar por esto, pero ahora necesito que te tranquilices ¡Tranquilízate! - Insistió por los nervios de la chica.

- ¡Kiseki, Kiseki fue, él la mato! ¡Kiseki…! - El control se veía muy lejos de ella, lo que vio le causo tanta repugnancia que no pudo evitar tener arcadas. Inuyasha la sostuvo y acaricio su espalda mientras ella vomitaba, había llegado al límite.

Shippo lloraba como condenado y Miroku abrasaba a Sango mientras lloraba evitando las ganas que tenía de vomitar al igual que lo hacía Kagome. Tei sólo podía preguntarse en qué minuto Fugimi Kiseki se había reconvertido en el monstruo que ahora era, sólo él entendía que aquello era nada más que el principió de una ola de sufrimientos que él provocaría.

.-

.-

Estaba acostada sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo en el césped, todo en ella le pesaba inmensamente, trató de mover uno de sus brazos, pero el peso se lo hacía imposible, sentía la brisa cálida sobre su rostro, sin embargo, no podía saber dónde estaba ya que sus parpados tampoco respondían, sus ojos estaban tan pesados como su cuerpo, se sentía aprisionada sin estarlo, pero aquello no la venció, no era una mujer que se rindiera ante las adversidades, o al menos eso creía, por lo que siguió luchando para observar su alrededor, finalmente lo logró, sus ojos se abrieron al mundo con lentitud, al principió pensó que era una ilusión, que lo que estaba viendo no era cierto, espero unos segundo, creyó que con el pasar del tiempo la imagen desparecería y lo que realmente estaba frente a ella se daría a conocer, pero no fue así, él seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ambos estaban ahí, frente a frente recostados en el césped, uno permanecía durmiente y el otro observaba con atención, Kiseki y Kagome…

Por un momento la chica quiso saber dónde se encontraba, trato de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, había olvidado que el cuerpo le pesaba de forma descomunal, no siguió intentando, la verdad era que aquello ya no tenía tanta importancia al verlo a él recostado junto a ella a tan sólo treinta centímetros de distancia, asumió que se encontraba en un prado, el cielo resplandecía sobre ella, era un día hermoso.

(Natalie Imbruglia – Torn).

Centro nuevamente su atención en el muchacho que dormía junto a ella, una ola de ternura le invadió el cuerpo y si no fuese porque lo único que podía hacer era parpadear, hubiera sonreído abierta y placenteramente. Asumió que era pasado del medio día ya que aquella era la hora en que Kiseki solía tomar la siesta cuando estaban en la cueva del lago, recordó que por esos días ella también había tomado la costumbre de tomar siestas, pero a diferencia de Kiseki ella nunca dormía, sólo fingía hacerlo para poder contemplar al que sí lo hacía sin que Tei le dijese nada que pudiera avergonzarla por aquel acto. Aquello ya se había hecho una costumbre, a tal punto que aquel ritual se había convertido en la mejor parte de su día, claro, él nunca se percato de que era observado mientras se entregaba por completo a Morfeo. Se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico, parecía un niño, el más dulce de los niños. Kagome solía acomodar su respiración al ritmo de la de él, de alguna manera quería sentir que iba a su mismo paso por la vida. Pasaba enormes batallas con ella misma aguantándose el inmenso deseo que tenía por estirar su brazo y acariciar su sereno y suave rostro, era hermoso, sí, al verlo dormir lo único que se cruzaba por la mente de Kagome era que Kiseki era hermoso, hermoso, aunque tuviera ese carácter explosivo y soliese gritar más de lo debido, aunque su rostro se torciera al emitir unas cuantas palabras venenosas cuando quería dañarla, aunque sus genuinas sonrisas fueran furtivas y generalmente ocurriesen sólo cuando estaban solos, aunque la sombra de sus ojos creciese ante el tema de sus secretos y misterios… nada de eso lograba opacar la belleza de su rostro, la única diferencia era que cuando dormía era más fácil mirarlo. Entonces recordó… Kiseki atacando a Inuyasha, Kiseki golpeándola y burlándose de lo patética que era, Kiseki engañándola, Kiseki tratando de matarla, Kiseki incendiando la aldea, Kiseki matando a la anciana Kaede, Kiseki confesando su burla, Kiseki siendo Chung Li Ch'uan…

Pronto toda la ternura se trasformo en miedo, olvido el dulce rostro que mostraba al mundo y recordó la cara que se escondía detrás de la mascara, las imágenes de lo que había hecho se le vinieron una a una a la mente, su corazón palpitaba con aceleración, ya no quería estar ahí, no, él la mataría tan pronto despertara, la mataría y le haría algo aún peor que lo que le hizo a la anciana Kaede, estaba aterrada y sin poder moverse, pero eso no era todo, había algo más, algo que no sabía explicar, pero sin embargo estaba inmensamente latente, dentro de ella, un agujero, una cavidad sin fondo, un hoyo negro sin fin, algo que la carcomía. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su cuerpo, el miedo no quería marcharse, y de pronto, con igual brusquedad como el terror había remplazado a la ternura, él abrió sus ojos, los platinados la miraron fijo y ante el susto y la terrorífica sorpresa, ella despertó…

.-

Abrió sus ojos espantada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, nuevamente estaba recostada en el césped, pero sabía que había vuelto a la realidad, podía ver a sus compañeros dormir y a Inuyasha que la miraba sentado apoyando su espalda en un árbol.

- ¿Todo bien? - Preguntó.

Kagome despego su rostro del césped y se sentó, observo a su alrededor, el césped, el cielo, el sol que acababa de asomarse por el horizonte, cerro sus ojos e inhalo fuerte, el viento rozo su rostro, todo era diferente, ahora estaba en la realidad, en un lugar común y corriente donde no había nada parecido con su sueño, si bien estaba rodeada por las mismas cosas, lo que observaba en ese instante le parecía mundano, recordó el césped, la brisa y el cielo en el prado, le parecían cálidos como si hubiese estado en el mismo paraíso, pero no podía ser el paraíso, ahí estaba él, un asesino, el personaje que acababa con la utopía.

- Todo bien - contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aquella noche habían acampado a un lado de la destruida aldea, el día anterior apagaron las llamas, pero por desgracia no habían encontrado sobrevivientes y pasaron el resto de la tarde cavando tumbas, esa mañana se marcharían de ahí.

- Kagome debemos buscar joyas, es la única manera de detener a los inmortales - dijo Tei con seriedad.

- ¡¿Para qué quieres buscarlas?! - Gruño Inuyasha - ¡¿Para sacrificar a Kagome?!

- No me diga que aún esta considerando eso Tei - apoyó Sango negándose ante la idea de ver a su amiga muerta.

- No quiero ver muerta a Kagome, si pudiera cambiar a la persona créanme que lo haría, pero no puedo- aseguro Tei - … Es su destino.

- ¡Al carajo con tu destino! ¡No seguiré buscando algo que sé que terminara matando a la mujer que amo! - Inuyasha estaba que golpeaba al débil hombre.

- Inuyasha… - El monje estaba dispuesto a apelar, si bien tampoco la quería muerta había que ser razonable con la situación que estaban viviendo.

- ¡Yo me encargare de acabar con Li Ch'uan y su banda de idiotas así que no necesitamos de esas joyas!

- Tú no podrás con ellos… - Tei estaba seguro de eso.

- ¡Inuyasha podrá hacerlo, ya lo veras! - Alentó Shippo.

- ¿Kagome? - Tei observo a la chica buscando alguna respuesta, si alguien iba a decidir algo, sería ella.

- …No quiero morir Tei – había tristeza en su rostro - encontraremos otra forma, ya lo veras…

- Espero que la haya…

Por suerte unos gritos interrumpieron la situación antes de que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso de lo que estaba.

- ¡Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha! - Grito un grupo de personas que los veían desde los escombros.

- Esos son… - El monje no podía creerlo.

- ¡Aldeanos! - Chilló Shippo.

No tardaron en ir hasta donde ellos estaban, eran quince aldeanos totalmente asustados al ver el estado en que se encontraba su querida aldea, ellos les contaron que antes de que ocurriera el ataque se dirigieron a la montaña a buscar leña y a poner algunas trampas de caza mientras sus mujeres buscaban algo de hiervas medicinales para tener en caso de emergencia, habían visto el fuego en la aldea, pero el miedo los había vencido así que decidieron permanecer en la montaña y regresar cuando todo hubiese pasado, jamás creyeron que se encontrarían con semejante tragedia.

- Todos han muerto y nos hemos quedado sin hogar - lloraba una de las mujeres.

- Se equivocan, este sigue siendo su hogar - afirmó Kagome.

- Está totalmente destruido señorita - argumentó un hombre.

- ¡Eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de ser su hogar!

- Reconstrúyanlo - dijo el hanyou.

- Levanten su hogar nuevamente - animó Sango.

- Este no tienen por qué ser el fin de la aldea, no mientras haya personas que crean en ella – aseguró el monje.

- ¡Tienen razón! ¡No dejaremos que unos demonios nos derroten! ¡Reconstruyamos la aldea! - Grito un hombre.

- ¡Sí! - Apoyó el resto.

- La próxima vez que regresen volverán a ver a nuestra querida aldea - dijo una mujer.

- La próxima vez que volvamos habremos derrotado a los infelices que hicieron esto - aseguró el hanyou, luego de aquellas promesas se marcharon, la aldea no moriría mientras quedasen aldeanos que lucharan por ella...

.-

.-

- ¿No es divertido? - La chica de mirada felina reía y bailaba entre los escombros y el fuego - ¡Es divertido!- gritaba girando en un solo lugar.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿La danza de los muertos? - Preguntó con ironía Kou-Lao para luego darle un sorbo a la botella de sake.

Ella lo miro sonriendo y continuo girando por el lugar, estaba feliz, acababan de terminar de destruir aquella aldea y ahora se encontraban todos entre los escombros observando las ruinas que ellos mismos ocasionaron, todo volvía a ser como antes, el temible grupo de ocho se había vuelto a reunir para dedicarse a hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer, destruir.

- ¿Encontraron algún sobreviviente? - Preguntó Lu.

- No hemos ido a buscar ssfff – respondió la serpiente un poco ansiosa.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? - Se adelantó a decir Hsiang-Tzu.

- Hay que desmembrar a las ratitas escurridizas - la chica aún bailaba sin parar. Todos en el lugar sonrieron, menos uno.

Li Ch'uan se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria, no mostraba interés en los planes de sus compañeros y tal parecía que tenía mejores cosas por hacer, su extraño comportamiento causo que la muchacha parase de danzar, además de que todos los ojos se centraron en él.

- ¿Dónde vas? - La pregunta de Lu causo que se detuviera.

- Me largo, tengo otras cosas de las cuales ocuparme.

- Pero… Si íbamos por las ratitas, tu parte favorita… - Hsiang-Ku no podía creer que él se fuera a perder su parte favorita.

- Ya no lo es, gatita – dio una sonrisa un tanto petulante, se dio media vuelta y continuo con su camino.

- ¿Dónde vas? - Repitió Lu.

- Los veo luego. Recomiendo que no me sigan, saben que no les conviene ¡Diviértanse! - Hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció.

.-

.-

- Tei, tú no estás bien – Le dijo una preocupada Kagome que había logrado sostenerlo antes de que éste se cállese. Se había negado a seguir viajando en el lomo de Kirara, quería caminar, pero ante el primer paso perdió el equilibrio.

- Shii lo ha dejado bastante lastimado.

- No la llame así excelencia, es una traidora, recuérdelo.

- ¡Sí Miroku! - Apoya Shippo.

- Lo lamento, la verdad es que todavía no me acostumbro a nuestra nueva situación.

- Es mejor que Kirara te lleve - insistió Kagome pasando el brazo de Tei sobre sus hombros.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien…

- ¡Jah! ¿Estás bien? ¿A quien crees que estas engañado? Es cosa de mirarte - luego se le acerco y sin siquiera consultarlo lo tomo y lo volvió a colocar sobre Kirara - ¡Aquí estarás mejor! - Sentenció sacudiendo sus manos ante un trabajo acabado.

- Inuyasha por favor ten cuidado - Kagome estaba segura que aquello no le había agradado a Tei.

- ¡Yo sé dónde estoy mejor! - Argumentó el testarudo hombre mientras trataba de bajarse nuevamente.

- A Kirara no le molesta que este ahí - comentó Sango.

- Tei por favor no te muevas ¡Mírate! Tu no estás bien y lo sabes – Tei pareció rendirse ante las palabras de la miko - ¿Hay alguna manera de revertir lo que a hecho esa mujer?

- No, no la hay - se mostraba seguro de la respuesta - sólo ella puede revertirlo y dudo que quiera hacerlo, mi alma esta tan vieja que moriré dentro de poco…

- ¡No! ¡No puedes morirte, eres como mi padre! ¡Tiene que haber una forma! - Estaba alterada – por favor no me dejes tú también, por favor… - Tei comprendió inmediatamente que el "no me dejes tú también" no se refería al padre de Kagome.

- Puede haber una forma de atrasar todo esto un poco…

- ¿Sólo de atrasarlo? - Preguntó el hanyou.

- Sí, sólo atrasarlo, ya dije que la única manera de detener esto y regresar a la normalidad es que la misma Hsiang-Ku lo deshaga…

- Entonces la obligaremos a que lo haga - dijo Kagome con decisión.

- Pero mientras tanto necesita algo para recuperarse, si sigue así no estará vivo para cuando enfrentemos a esa mujer y a todos los inmortales - afirmó el monje.

- Tiene razón - lo apoya Sango.

- Dime que tengo que hacer- insistió Kagome consiente de la situación.

- No muy lejos de aquí hay un templo de sacerdotisas y monjes, en su templo principal guardan una hierba exótica, una que tiene el poder de devolverle la vida al alma, rejuvenecerla…

- Iremos por ella - aseguró Inuyasha mientras todos los otros asentían.

- No es tan fácil, ellos no te dejaran simplemente tomarla, debes convencerlos de que la tomaras por una buena causa, para algo realmente importante, de otra forma no te dejaran tocarla aunque lo intentes y créeme que ellos tienen poderes suficientes como para impedírselos.

- Es algo realmente importante - aseguró Kagome

- El punto es, si ellos lo consideran realmente importante…

- Los convenceremos, te lo juro.

- Debes hacerlo de otra manera moriré al amanecer… - Tei la miro con seriedad y ella con decisión, de ninguna manera dejaría que él muriese.

- ¡Entonces en marcha! - Inuyasha entendía la gravedad del asunto y sabía que mientras más rápidos fueran, mejor.

El viaje hacía el templo había comenzado, sabían que seguramente sería difícil conseguir lo que buscaban, pero también estaban seguros de que lo conseguirían, era de vida o muerte y no permitirían que la muerte les ganara. Sí, iban totalmente concentrados en llegar hasta el templo, pero de pronto algo los detuvo.

- Huelo sangre - afirmó Inuyasha.

- ¡Yo igual! - apoyó el pequeño zorro.

- ¿Acaso no son… - Sango no sabía si completar o no la oración.

- Los inmortales - afirmó Tei.

- Están destruyendo una aldea ¡Debemos ayudarlos! - Dijo el monje.

- ¡Debemos ver si encontramos sobreviviente, además de enfrentar a esos mal nacidos! - Gruño Inuyasha, todos parecían apoyarlos menos Kagome.

- No iré, me adelantare al templo.

- Kagome no es necesario - intervino Tei.

- Iremos luego de ocuparnos de esto Kagome, no te preocupes - dijo Sango.

- No, no sabemos cuánto tiempo perderemos con ellos, necesito llegar al templo, pero tampoco está bien dejar a esa gente a su suerte, ustedes vayan, yo me adelantare- insistió.

- ¡Pero…! - Inuyasha estaba listo para decir que no estaba a favor de esa decisión.

- Por favor Inuyasha, no me pasara nada, esto necesita ser así estoy segura de que yo podré convencerlos, soy una sacerdotisa.

- Promete que te cuidaras.

- Lo prometo, pero ustedes también prométanlo - Kagome estaba consiente de lo peligrosos que eran los inmortales, sobretodo uno. Todos en el grupo asintieron.

Fue así como Kagome se separo del grupo para dirigirse hacía el templo que ya no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, sólo tenía que correr y esforzarse para llegar sin pérdidas de tiempo.

Llego cuando no quedaba ningún rastro de luz solar en el horizonte y eran la luna y las estrellas las que guiaban su camino, podía ver el enorme templo a unos cuatrocientos metros, pero algo no estaba bien, el templo estaba cubierto por llamaradas y podían haber dos alternativas; la primera era que había ocurrido un accidente dentro y como consecuencia se había ocasionado ese enorme incendio, la segunda alternativa: estaban siendo atacados. La miko no se detuvo a analizar las dos posibilidades, sino, que se apresuró aún más hasta el lugar.

Al entrar en el templo lo primero que vio fue los cuerpos de monjes y sacerdotisas rostizados en el suelo, no perdió el tiempo en ver si alguno aun vivía o no, era evidente que eso era casi imposible, además de que le preocupaba que hubiesen robado la hierba exótica que salvaría a Tei, o peor aún, que se hubiese quemado. Avanzo entre los pasillos humeantes hasta que al final dio con el lugar que le había indicado el debilitado hombre, y ahí estaba, en un altar siendo asechada por las peligrosas llamas, corrió para tomarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero cuando lo hizo una trampa se activó y desde el altar fue lanzado un extraño liquido que le llego a la cara, aquello tenía un aroma tan fuerte que la hizo dormir…

.-

Su cuerpo nuevamente le pesaba, pero esta vez sus ojos se abrieron con facilidad, todo era exactamente como antes, todo seguía estando en su lugar, él seguía durmiendo frente a ella. Por un segundo lo miro atenta, luego su corazón se desespero, había estado ahí antes y sabía que él se despertaría y de seguro lo primero que haría sería atacarla, y no quería, no quería vivir eso nuevamente. Trato de moverse inútilmente, una y otra vez, estaba concentrada en esa labor, tenía que huir lo más pronto posible, no se dio cuenta de que él ya había abierto los ojos y los tenía fijos en ella.

- No puedes moverte… - La voz pareció un pensamiento de decepción dicho en voz alta.

Kagome clavo sus asustados ojos en él, si hubiera podido temblar de miedo lo hubiera hecho, él no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneció recostado como antes mirándola con tristeza, dudoso de si actuar o no actuar, finalmente su brazo derecho comenzó a moverse lentamente hacía ella, el corazón de la chica estaba hecho un frenesís al ver que la mano de Li Ch'uan estaba a punto de rozarle la mejilla, pero se detuvo, entonces ella notó sus plateados ojos que se mostraban aún más tristes que en un principio.

- Me temes - aseguró en un susurró - …Me lo merezco - aquello sonó como si realmente le importase lo que ella sintiese, su corazón se tranquilizo de golpe. Entonces sintió el calor de la mano sobre su mejilla y vio el brillo que creyó perdido en sus ojos, estaba en casa nuevamente… Pero en un segundo todo se acabó, estaba siendo asechada por el calor de las llamas, había regresado a la cruda realidad.

.-

El calor de la habitación la había despertado justo a tiempo, ya que si hubiera continuado desmayada en ese lugar lo más probable es que se hubiese muerto incinerada, se levanto rápidamente tratando de olvidar lo real que parecían sus sueños, aun creía sentir el calor de aquella conocida mano acariciarle la mejilla y aquel brillo platinado que la observaba con tanta tristeza y desamparo, pero no podía distraerse de su objetivo, sus sueños no eran más que eso ¡Sueños! No había nada más ilógico y alejado de la realidad que ellos.

Logró salir del templo con cierta dificultad, ya tenía lo que había estado buscando, era hora de buscar sobrevivientes y ayudarlos. Comenzó a buscar por los alrededores, pero cada persona que encontraba estaba completamente muerta, ni siquiera un hilo de esperanza había para socorrerlos, no podía creer que alguien había hecho semejante masacre, para donde fuese que mirase encontraba fuego, cenizas y cuerpos carbonizados. Ya comenzaba a asfixiarse con tanto humo así que se dirigió al primer lugar libre de él, era un lugar más abierto, seguramente era el patio del templo, podía sentí la tierra rosar con la suela de sus zapatos, pero no había mucho que ver, las cenizas nublaban su visión y no pudo ver al hombre que estaba sentado sobre una roca a pocos metros detrás de ella, pero él podía verla a la perfección.

.-

Había recorrido el templo una y otra vez asegurándose de haber destruido todo lo que caminase y respirase, había quemado todas las esquinas del templo asegurándose que nada pudiese sobrevivir al incendio, había destrozado todo, absolutamente todo, y aun así su alma no hallaba la calma que estaba tratando de encontrar cuando decidió aniquilar el templo y todo lo que tuviese dentro, se sintió miserable y apretó los puños, aquel era el espectáculo que hace siglos atrás le hubiera fascinado ver, pero ahora, ahora no causaba nada, ni una mísera célula se regocijaba ante tanta destrucción, todo ardía en llamas frente a sus ojos, y nada… decidió salir, sus pasos eran lentos y deprimentes, el pasado lo atormentaba en silencio y hubiese preferido hundirse en él, estaba derrotado. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el patio trasero, camino hasta una roca y se sentó en ella encorvando la espalda y apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, bajo su cabeza observando sus impotentes manos colgar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, todo estaba perdido, sólo había rabia y desolación, subió su cabeza pero el encorvamiento en su espalda continuaba, había pasos, alguien quedaba con vida en ese lugar, le pareció inexplicable, él mismo se había asegurado de que no quedase nadie, seguramente era una persona que acababa de llegar atraído por las llamas, era un tonto, por dárselas de héroe había encontrado la tumba. Entonces la vio y no pudo comprender cómo el mundo lo trataba de esa manera.

- ¿Nadie te enseño a no meterte donde no te llaman? - Hizo notar su presencia con una voz fastidiada.

Kagome se volteo rápidamente, todo había estado en completo silencio hasta que él abrió la boca asustándola. Estaba ahí, sentado pacíficamente en una roca mirándola de una manera que pareciese que dijese "De todas la personas del mundo, me tenía que topar contigo."

- ¿Tu mataste a toda esta gente?

- ¿Tu mataste a toda esta gente? - Repitió en tono burlón mientras enderezaba la espalda - ¿No tienes nada más interesante que preguntar? – Tan sólo con su voz podía notar lo hastiado que estaba de verla - ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?

- No, vine por algo puntual – apretó las hiervas contra su pecho.

- Yo también, y de haber sabido que me toparía contigo lo hubiera dejado para más tarde.

De pronto, la mente de Kagome comenzó a volar.

.

- _Me alegra haberme encontrado contigo - sus ojo plateados brillaban al decirle esas palabras._

_._

Pero la realidad se interponía entre el sueño, o mejor dicho, la expectativa.

- ¡Pero qué va! Ya estoy aquí y me arruinaste la noche - dijo poniéndose de pie

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué los mataste? - Un nudo se formo en su garganta

- Porque quise y pude.

.

- _Lo siento, fue un error, no quise hacerlo, simplemente no puedo detenerme - sus ojos se mostraban sinceros_

_._

- ¿Por qué quise y pude? ¡Mataste a los aldeanos y a la gente de este templo! ¡A la anciana Kaede! ¡Kaede! - El nudo en su garganta aumentaba.

- Se te olvida mencionar la otra aldea que no está muy lejos de aquí – no mostraba ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Los mataste a ellos para luego venir a matar a los del templo? - Kagome no podía creer lo que él decía.

.

- _¡__Lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo pero no puedo detenerme! ¡Jamás quise matar a nadie, jamás quise matar a Kaede! - Se disculpaba en su mente._

_._

- Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que hice - respondió con una sonrisa en los labios - por cierto, veo que te ha encantado mi regalo, eso me alegra.

- Tú realmente no quieres hacer esto, en el fondo no eres un asesino.

.

- _No, no soy un asesino, no quiero seguir haciendo esto - la expectativa de Kagome esperaba un hombre arrepentido._

_._

- Soy un asesino y quiero hacer lo que hago - comenzó a acercársele - pero lo que más quiero es verte muerta.

- ¿Por qué? - Había una expresión de dolor

- Porque te odio – respondió sin pesar, aquello que dijo venía de lo más profundo de su corazón, era cierto.

.

- _Te amo, por favor… perdóname, perdóname - suplicó su voz – eres lo más importante en mi vida, no quiero perderte, por favor… - Kiseki estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_._

_- _Te odio – repitió haciendo sentir el sentimiento en su voz – eres la peor plaga que existe en este mundo, tan sólo al verte siento que voy a estallar de ira, eres repulsiva, abominable, sólo quiero que mueras…

- ¿Entonces por qué no me has matado?

.

- _Siento haberte lastimado, siento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, no eran ciertas lo juro, yo te amo, te amo Kagome - estaban frente a frente y tomo su rostro entre sus manos – perdóname… - susurró antes de besarla_

_._

Un beso apasionado y necesitado, un beso sincero, un beso como el de su encuentro en la lluvia, un beso que no era real… Tan sólo era lo que a Kagome le hubiese gustado que pasara, era lo que ella esperó al verlo sentado sobre la roca, su expectativa, una simple ilusión, la realidad la estaba golpeando con toda su brutalidad en esos momentos y el deseo solo quedo así, como un deseo, nada más…

(Florence and The Machine - Never Let Me Go)

- ¿Crees que no he tenido las ganas de hacerlo?

- Si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho… - Aquella afirmación lo hizo enfadar, la sostuvo del mentón con brusquedad haciendo que lo mirase

- En cada segundo de mi vida deseo matarte - aseguró con voz maliciosa y llena de odio - no hay algo que desee más que tu destrucción ¿Pero de verdad crees que mi odio es tan tenue como para sencillamente matarte y dejarte en el olvido? No… - Una sonrisa diabólica se formo en sus labios para luego volver a mirarla con severidad - mi odio hacía ti va mucho más allá de eso. Te haré sufrir tanto que desearas nunca haber nacido, haré que tu alma se desespere, te haré llorar, gritar y odiarme, sufrirás tanto que me imploraras que te mate de una vez, y yo no lo haré porque sabré que eso te hace sufrir aún más - sus ojos la miraban con resentimiento – te haré sentir tan desahuciada que serás tú misma la que terminará quitándose la vida.

- Jamás deseare morirme por tus agresiones físicas - respondió la chica que jalaba inútilmente para que soltase su mentón.

- ¿Quién dijo que sólo te agrediré físicamente? - Sonrío burlesco – hace ya bastante que comencé a destrozarte la vida.

- ¿Qué?

- Primero, te hice pensar que te amaba como un loco y logré que me amaras, te engañé como a una estúpida y te arroje por el precipicio de la desilusión.

- No te amé, nunca te amé - respondió inmediatamente.

- Tu sigue diciendo eso querida, ambos sabemos la verdad - sonrió con malicia – te rompí el corazón y lo sabes, pero no me basto con eso, destruí tu amada aldea y masacre a la querida anciana Kaede.

- No tenías que haberla matado ¡Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto!

- Oh, claro que sí - respondía con sátira – tú la querías… Por eso la mate de esa manera, sabía que la muerte de esa mujer te dolería hasta los huesos.

- ¿La mataste… sólo porque a mi me afectaría? - El nudo en su garganta crecía.

- Desde luego ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para perder el tiempo con semejante vejestorio?

- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¡No entiendo por qué me odias tanto!- el vacío en su pecho crecía aún más.

- ¡Porque existes! - Grito – voy a destrozar tu vida, te hare ver como pierdes poco a poco todo lo que te importa, te quitare ¡Todo! Así que no llores cuando mueran todos tus amigos, porque será tu culpa ¡Todo lo que yo haga será tu culpa!

- No lo hagas… - Susurró.

- ¡Es más! ¡Cada día que pases con vida una persona morirá! Yo que tu me suicidaría ¿Cómo vas a vivir sabiendo que cada día muere alguien cruelmente por tu culpa? Eso debe pesar en la conciencia… - Comentó con burla.

- ¿Quieres que me suicide? – Por más que supiera que todo era real no podía creer lo que Li Ch'uan decía.

- Eso me haría saber que te lleve al limite de la desesperación - sonrió.

- ¿Y qué sacaría? Seguirás exterminando aldeas me muera o no me muera…

- Sí, pero si sigues viva una de esas personas estará muriendo por tu culpa.

- Y el otro centenar por tu diversión.

- Exacto – la soltó con la misma brusquedad que la sostuvo - más vale que te prepares, porque conocerás el infierno en vida - se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos - ¿Eternidad? ¿De verdad creíste esa tontería? Una eternidad junto a ti sería un martirio… - Comenzó a irse.

- Sé que en el fondo de tu alma hay algo - afirmó Kagome temerosa de las consecuencias que podrían traer sus palabras.

Li Ch'uan rio mientras volteaba para hablar con voz burlesca - ¿Amor por ti?

- No, eso nunca existió.

- ¿Entonces?

- Algo de luz debe haber en el fondo de tu alma.

- En mi alma sólo hay oscuridad, niña.

- Sé que en el fondo debe haber algo – él la miro con burla – y yo me encargare de sacarlo a flote y que te arrepientas de todas las barbaridades que haz hecho – la decisión se notaba en su mirar.

- Diviértete buscando la nada – respondió con sequedad para luego sacar sus alas y marcharse.

Él había jurado destruir todo lo que le importara, ella se había propuesto encontrar la luz en el fondo de su rencoroso corazón, nadie podía ser tan oscuro, aunque lo intentara… Aun así después de todo esto ¿Dónde quedo la eternidad que deseaban? ¿Alguna vez estuvo ahí?

- Eternidad… - Susurró tristemente la muchacha en la soledad - ¿Dónde estás…?

**Continuara...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 79****: El vacío.**

- Ya era hora de que regresaras- se atrevió a decir Lu al ver llegar a Li Ch'uan a la profundidad del bosque.

El recién llegado nota claramente como los ojos de todos están puestos en él con suma fijeza.

- ¿Van a empezar con su acoso? - Respondió con voz seca y sin ánimos.

- Eso depende… - Respondió Lu de inmediato.

- ¿De qué? - Preguntó con firmeza mientras él le respondía severamente con la mirada - No quiero ver tus ojos ¡Si tienes los cojones habla!

- ¿Para qué si tú ya sabes la respuesta?

- Entonces no tienes cojones Tung-Pin – dió una media sonrisa que sólo le duro unos segundos, ya que Hsiang-Tzu había reunido algo de valor para responderle.

- ¡Depende de si decides cagarla otra vez! - Grito antes de tener una amenazadora mano de fuego frente a su rostro – tú querías oírlo.

- Siempre es lo mismo contigo, empiezas a desaparecer y comienzan nuestros problemas- comentó Hsiang-Ku entre un bostezo.

- ¿Problemas? - Rió dejando de amenazar al lobo- Muy pronto estarán todos solucionados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó el hombre que hasta hace poco fue llamado "sin cojones".

- Quiero decir que es tiempo de que retomemos nuestros planes, ya basta de vagas diversiones destruyendo aldea por aldea - junto sus manos e hizo sonar los huesos de sus dedos – es hora de irnos a lo grande.

- ¿A lo grande? Dices que… - Kuo-Chiu mostraba sorpresa al haber comprendido de qué hablaba Chung.

- Sí, basta de estupideces, realizaremos de una vez por todas lo que teníamos planeado hace doscientos años.

- ¿A qué se debe el apuro? - Interrumpió T'eih-Kuai, el hombre camaleón.

- Me canse de las simplicidades.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Lu.

- Entonces que no se hable más- habló la chica estirando sus brazos – busquemos "La llave Tártaros."

.-

.-

Kagome y el grupo se habían vuelto a rencontrar en otro lugar del bosque. En la aldea que había sido destruida por los ocho inmortales no tuvieron la suerte de encontrar ningún sobreviviente, había sido una masacre, tampoco pudieron encontrar a los responsables, ellos se habían marchado desde mucho antes.

- Tei, he conseguido las yerbas, tómalas antes de que sea tarde - dijo Kagome tan pronto como sus amigos terminaron de contar su relato.

- Gracias Kagome, sabía que tu podías hacerlo.

- No te preocupes, no fue difícil – respondió con melancolía.

- Creí que esos monjes y sacerdotisas eran de los más estrictos que habían, tal parece que estabas equivocado Tei – comentó Inuyasha al oír la respuesta de la chica.

- Lo son, la verdad me sorprende que no te haya costado trabajo obtener las yerbas.

- ¿La interrogaron señorita? - Preguntó el monje.

- No… - Respondió apagadamente.

- Entonces… ¿Sólo te miraron y te las dieron? Vaya que afortunada - comentó sonriente Sango.

- ¡Kagome es la mejor! - Chillaba Shippo.

- Se equivocan, no fue así… - Al oírla Inuyasha pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome.

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

- No hice nada…

- Es imposible que te las hubieran entregado sin hacer nada Kagome - habló Tei.

- Ellos no me las entregaron…

- ¡¿Cómo?! - Preguntaron todos al unísono.

- Cuando llegue estaban todos muertos, no hubo nadie para impedirme tomar las yerbas.

- ¡Imposible! ¿Todos? - Tei no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! - Inuyasha estaba alterado, temía que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

- Fue él, Li Ch'uan los mato a todos… - Respondió con la cabeza gacha, para luego decidirse a contarles todo lo que había vivido en ese templo, claro, omitiendo la parte de sus delirios mentales.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! - Grito el hanyou - ¡Ese desgraciado no se va a salir con la suya, no lo voy a permitir!

- No lo entiendo ¿Por qué te odia tanto? No hay escusa para que te amenace de esa manera - comentó Sango.

- La señorita es lo que Tei denomina "Pan-Ku" y según la historia que nos contó son algo así como enemigos naturales, no encuentro alguna otra explicación - dijo el monje.

- ¿Le has hecho algo Kagome? - Preguntó curioso Shippo mientras Kagome negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Kagome no te preocupes, mataremos a ese mal nacido! - Seguía gruñendo el hanyou.

- Hay algo extraño en todo esto… - Comentó Tei pensativo y con evidente mejoría luego de haber ingerido las yerbas exóticas.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso lo que dijo el monje Miroku esta mal? - Pregunta con impaciencia Sango.

- No, no es eso, lo que dice Miroku es verdad, lo que me extraña es… - Estaba dudoso de si decirlo o no, Kagome lo miró suplicante - …Hay algo que no les comente.

- ¡¿Otra cosa más?! - Gruño Inuyasha - ¡¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir con tus secretos?!

- ¡No es eso! - Contestó con molestia - no le vi relevancia, por eso no lo comente.

- ¡Pues hable ya! - Hablo Shippo apresurándolo.

- Hace años atrás Saiyo… - Tan sólo al escuchar ese nombre los sistemas de Kagome se aceleraron - Saiyo se crío y tomo sus estudios de sacerdotisa en ese lugar…

- ¿Saiyo? - Susurró Kagome sintiendo su estomago revolverse al pronunciar ese nombre – Kise… - sacudió su cabeza y se corrigió - ¿Li Ch'uan lo sabía?

- No tengo la menor idea…

- ¡Jah! ¿Acaso les cabe alguna duda? El tipo se fue solo a destruir el templo luego de haber terminado de destruir la aldea ¡Es evidente que lo sabía!- opino Inuyasha completamente seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

- …Pero han pasado tantos años, Saiyo murió hace doscientos años ¿Cuál es la gracias de destruir el templo donde ella se crio?

- Diversión – comentó la miko sin ánimos.

- ¡¿Justo ese lugar?! – Aquello hizo dudar a los presentes – no es normal… ¡¿Pero que demonios pretende?! ¡Ya la mato! ¡¿Por qué tiene que seguir tratando de dañarla si ella ni siquiera está aquí?!

- Diversión – repitió Kagome, todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral – Tei, he estado pensando… tenemos que encontrar la joyas…

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha.

- No hare el papel de Pan-Ku, pero si no las reunimos lo más seguro es que ellos lo harán…

- La señorita tiene razón - dijo el monje.

- ¿Pero dónde las encontramos? - Preguntó la exterminadora.

- Sólo tenemos que hacer lo de siempre, esperar a escuchar rumores de extraños sucesos, eso siempre nos funcionaba - propuso el hanyou, dejando a todos satisfechos con la solución que habían encontrado. Luego buscaron un lugar donde acampar.

.-

La noche se hizo cada vez más fría, todos dormían pacíficamente junto al fuego olvidando todos los problemas que presentaba el día a día, excepto una persona, Kagome, no podía conciliar el sueño o mejor dicho no quería, estaba sentada mirando atentamente el baile de las llamas sobre los troncos, aquel fuego se veía tan falso y muerto comparado con el espectacular y vivido que creaba Chung Li Ch'uan, sí, definitivamente haría cualquier cosa por no dormir nunca más en su vida y no tener que delirar con él nuevamente. Se abraso a sí misma por el frío.

- ¿Tienes frío? – La sorprendió la voz del hanyou que se sentaba junto a ella.

- Sólo un poco, pero… - El siguiente asombro no la dejo continuar ¡Inuyasha la estaba abrazando!

- Es sólo para que no tengas frío… - Se excusó con un poco de carmesí en sus mejillas.

Kagome no dijo nada ni tampoco intento alejarlo, quizás era lo que necesitaba, cualquier tipo de distracción sería perfecto si eso alejaba de ella los fantasmas de los sueños.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró para que él le pusiera atención- Por favor no dejes que me quede dormida… - El muchacho no le encontraba el racionamiento a tal petición y lo hizo notar en su expresión - por favor, no dejes que me duerma- volvió a repetir con tal suplica en sus ojos que era imposible negársele. Inuyasha asintió.

.-

La brisa rozo dulcemente su rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía bien que estaba en un lugar cálido e incomparable, se negó a abrir los ojos, sabía dónde estaba y lo que encontraría ahí, claramente Inuyasha no le había echo el favor que le había pedido, por lo que decidió mantener los ojos bien cerrados, quizás así terminaría despertando y no tendría que perturbarse una vez más con torpes fantasías.

- También me lo merezco, merezco que ni siquiera quieras verme… - Habló una voz totalmente identificada por la chica.

Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, él ya no estaba recostado mirando hacia ella como siempre, ahora estaba sentado observando un lugar que ella no podía deslumbrar por el inconveniente de la inmovilidad.

- ¿Crees que quiero hacerte daño, verdad? Estás en total derecho de creerlo, no tengo la cara como para pedirte explicaciones de tu terror ante mi presencia – no la miraba, su vista seguía perdida en la lejanía mientras hablaba de tal forma que pareciera que sabía que ella era incapaz de responderle, pero aun así su voz no se detuvo – es lo más lógico, dime ¿Soy un estúpido por esperar algo más? Yo diría que sí, soy un estúpido y un inconsciente, las cosas no están para algo más, ese término no debería siquiera cruzárseme por la cabeza ¿Pero está mal tener la esperanza? Lo sé, cada vez sueno más estúpido, esperanza ¿De qué puede servirte? De nada, absolutamente nada, tan sólo alimenta tu cerebro con cosas inexistentes e imposibles de lograr, son sólo cosas que la gente inventa para disminuir la agonía y remplazarla por una fantasía, a veces me pregunto por qué no vivimos en la fantasía, se supone que nacimos para ser felices ¿Entonces por qué la fantasía no se apodera de la realidad? No tiene sentido, ya nada lo tiene…

Volvió el silencio, a tal punto que Kagome pensó que se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí, observo su deprimido rostro que no despegaba la mirada a la desconocida lejanía, quiso saber qué era lo que tanto miraba y le llamaba la atención, el deseo surgió en ella con tanta fuerza como el deseo que había tenido alguna vez de conocer todo sobre él ¿Qué es lo que llamaba su atención? ¿Qué robaba su tiempo? ¿Qué era tan impresionante como para tener el honor de captar su mirada? Quiso saberlo, levantarse y verlo por sí misma, pero no pudo, por más que trato de moverse no pudo, a lo más que podía aspirar era a un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

- Realmente no lo estás intentando - habló nuevamente sin mirarla, claramente refiriéndose al tema de su movilidad - cuando de verdad quieras moverte, lo harás…

Tuvo deseos de gritarle que sí lo estaba intentado, que realmente quería moverse, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, se sintió impotente.

(Haley Reinhart – Undone).

- Tienes miedo… si eso no se quita, no habrá forma de que te muevas alguna vez - al decir esto el tono de su voz se volvió aún más melancólico - pero lo repito, no puedo culparte, estás en total derecho de temerme, te he lastimado… - Parecía que le costase hablar – te he lastimado de una forma cruel y miserable… Es algo imperdonable y recordarlo es una estaca en mi pecho ¿Tengo el derecho de exigir que no me temas? No, no lo tengo, pero lo quisiera tanto como tu perdón… Perdón… Es extraño pensar que alguna vez mereceré el perdón, es extraño e ilógico, cualquier persona con un mínimo de razón me negaría rotundamente ese beneficio, jamás tendré el perdón de nadie, pero tampoco lo estoy solicitando, porque sinceramente yo jamás me perdonaría, jamás lo he hecho, jamás me he perdonado y no creo que lo haga alguna vez… Pero tú eres diferente… - Sus hombros y su mirada se encogieron – una vez lo dijiste… Dijiste que me amabas - los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como ostras, era extraño que él le estuviese diciendo eso, por un momento pensó en no creerle, pero pronto lo olvido al ver las lagrimas que caían por su rostro - lo recuerdo… Es el recuerdo más vivido que he tenido jamás y no puedo evitar preguntarme si tú ya lo olvidaste, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que sí y la estúpida esperanza me dice que no ¿Lo olvidaste? Quisiera oír un no, no sabes cuanto quiero oír un no, pero la prueba más clara está en que no puedes moverte ni hablarme, me temes, y sé que he dicho que no tengo derecho a reclamarte, que las cosas que he hecho no tienen perdón ni entendimiento, pero tu eres diferente, dijiste que me amabas… ¿Puede el amor desaparecer por todo esto? Se supone que la eternidad nos esperaba, que viviríamos siempre juntos tanto en la vida como en la muerte e incluso más allá, tú lo dijiste… lo recuerdo como si estuviera ocurriendo en este preciso instante… Se supone que nuestro amor era diferente, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ¡Habíamos nacido para el otro! Tú y yo nos amábamos como nadie - seguía llorando mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños- Yo te amo como nadie – aseguró con firmeza - … Sé que todo el mundo me odia ¡Yo me odio! Pero tú me amabas… Se supone que eso es más fuerte, se supone que aunque todos me abandonen, aunque yo mismo me abandone… Tu seguirías ahí, porque me amas… aunque me transforme en lo peor del mundo, se supone que tu amor no desaparecerá, porque seguiré estando aquí, aunque no puedas verme, seguiré aquí, aunque no me reconozcas, seguiré aquí, el amor no debería desaparecer… - Guardo silencio un momento - Dime… ¿Seguirás _haciéndome pensar_ que no me amas? ¿O debo asumir que eres excelente fingiendo sentimientos?

Las ultimas preguntas le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, el cual aumento aún más al no poder abrir sus labios y responderle como era debido, estaba sufriendo ¡Estaba llorando! Y no podía evitar encontrarle total razón a lo que él le estaba diciendo ¡Era todo cierto! Pero aunque tuviera deseos de contestarle, no sabía qué le diría ¿Cómo enfrentar algo así? No sabía qué hacer, la impotencia la embargó como una enorme ola. Verlo sufrir era doloroso, incluso llegó a creer que era más doloroso que sus golpes, pero no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada.

- Si sólo me estás haciendo pensar que no me amas - volvió a hablar - te diré que estás siendo cruel, si sólo fingías… Te diré que tienes un gran futuro como actriz, pero no podré odiarte ni maldecirte, porque yo no mentí, te seguiré amando a pesar de todo, pero si tan sólo dijeras que jugaste podrías quitarme un poco de agonía ante la incertidumbre… - Tragó algo de saliva, su rostro aún estaba gacho - tengo dudas sobre ti y es probable que tú también las tengas sobre mi, pero es imposible que tengas dudas de tus propios sentimientos…

Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se secaron y él volvió a guardar silencio esperando una respuesta de parte de ella, espero… pero no llego por más que ella quiso dársela. El hecho de que ella no pudiera moverse ya le daba una respuesta.

Sonrió amargamente.

- Es evidente que ya tengo mi respuesta… - El interior de Kagome se revoluciono, una desesperación inimaginable se formo en ella – me temo que tal sentimiento en ti nunca existió – asumió y hubiera estado totalmente convencido de ello si no fuese porque en el preciso momento en que termino de decirlo Kagome se levanta bruscamente.

Finalmente la miro, la muchacha se veía agitada, evidentemente le había costado demasiado levantar su espalda para quedar sentada junto a él, sus ultimas palabras la habían asustado tanto que fue el impulso suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar. En un segundo todo el rastro de melancolía en el rostro de Kiseki desapareció dándole paso a una ligera sonrisa.

- Algo de esperanza – susurró - ya puedes moverte… - Luego miro súbitamente a la lejanía como si alguien lo hubiese llamado, regreso su mirada a la chica con algo de prisa - duda, duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti – volvió a sonreír. Al siguiente segundo ella ya estaba despierta.

.-

La luz del sol le había hecho darse cuenta que era nuevamente un sueño, miro a su alrededor y unos pasos más allá los encontró a todos, excepto a Inuyasha, haciendo el desayuno.

- Ya despertaste – dijo la ánima voz del hanyou.

- Sí - respondió crudamente al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con furia, él lo notó de inmediato y puso cara de no saber qué pasaba - ¡Te rogué que no me dejaras dormir! ¡Te lo rogué y aun así no te importó!

- Kagome tranquilízate, pensé que era lo que necesitabas, te noté cansada.

- ¡Yo decido qué es lo que necesito o no!

- ¡Estás haciendo un escándalo por nada! Lo único que hice fue dejarte dormir ¿O acaso crees que pasaras toda una vida sin dormir? ¡Hay cosas mucho más importantes que esta estupidez!

- Tu no entiendes nada ¡Nada! Lo único que tenías que hacer era mantenerme despierta y fallaste ¡Gracias! Ahora sé perfectamente que no cuento para nada contigo - se dio media vuelta enrojecida por la ira dispuesta a encontrarse con un desayuno que la hiciera olvidar el sueño que había tenido.

.-

.-

En la mañana, Miroku había oído a unos hombres hablar sobre el extraño suceso en una laguna no muy lejana, decían que la laguna mostraba un resplandor sin igual y que los peces que nadaban en ella eran los más hermosos que podían existir, por eso decidieron ir a investigar si es que se trataba de alguna de las joyas del renacimiento.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, pero esto ni siquiera afecto a Kagome, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos para notar el silencio de todos.

.-

- _Duda, duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti._

_.-_

Aquellas palabras se clavaban duramente en su mente, para ella por alguna razón eran sumamente dolorosas, sabía que sólo había sido un sueño, una mala jugada de parte de su imaginación como le ocurría ya todas las veces en que cerraba los ojos para descansar, tenía presente que eran falsas, pero aun así el vació en su pecho se hacía aún más presente al recordar aquellas palabras. Luego volvía a recordar las palabras que sí eran reales.

.-

- _¿Eternidad? ¿De verdad creíste esa tontería? Una eternidad junto a ti sería un martirio…_

_.-_

Su labio se movió en una sonrisa amarga, si lo pensaba detenidamente él tenía razón ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que creyera algo tan estúpido como la eternidad? Había sido nada más que una niña tonta que se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y hormonas al creer y decir eso, la eternidad jamás existiría para nadie ¿Qué personas podrían amarse por tanto tiempo? Sí… definitivamente sus hormonas la habían traicionado aquella vez.

- Debí dejar que se marchara… - Pensó la miko mientras se abrían paso entre el bosque. Una lluvia de flash backs de esa noche le atormento el pensamiento.

.-

(Roxette – Listen to your heart).

- _Deseo que seas feliz… Por toda la eternidad… - Susurra tan bajo que era increíble que Kagome hubiese sido capaz de oírlo, luego sus labios rozan dulcemente su mejilla. Aquello había sido la despedida, él se estaba marchando… Para siempre…_

- _¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué lo haces?_

- _Tengo que hacerlo… - Susurró débilmente._

- _No, no tienes qué, puedes quedarte…_

- _No, no puedo…_

- _Por favor no te vayas… - Susurra._

_.-_

Que tonta, que tonta había sido al suplicarle de esa manera.

.-

- _¡No! ¡Por favor, por favor, sólo quédate, no te vayas, no me dejes! ¡Por favor no me dejes!_

- _Por favor… te lo suplico, no lo hagas más difícil… - Continuaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero ella se negaba a ceder un centímetro._

- _No, no, no voy a dejarte ir – negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza._

_Finalmente él dejo de intentar alejarla, sus rendidos brazos cayeron bajo sus hombros._

- _… Vas a hacerme llorar ¿Lo sabías?... – Susurró débilmente mientras sus ojos aún se escondían en su flequillo, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida - … De verdad lo harás, si sigues así lo harás ¿No quieres verme llorar cierto? - Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza, él no la veía, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no quería verlo así - entonces… Por favor, suéltame…_

… _Vas a hacerme llorar ¿Lo sabías?..._

… _Vas a hacerme llorar ¿Lo sabías?..._

… _Vas a hacerme llorar ¿Lo sabías?..._

_.-_

Una y otra vez resonaban esas palabras ¿Llorar? ¡Como si pudiera llorar! ¿Cómo había podido creerle? ¿Cómo pudo creer que realmente le afectaba la situación? ¿Cómo pudo creer que lloraría al dejarla? Que tonta ¡Que tonta!

.-

- _Gracias… - Susurró al sentirla más lejos, luego avanzo unos pasos y se dio la vuelta para verla - has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - pronunció con dulzura mientras le sonreía._

_.-_

¡Vil mentiroso!

.-

- _No te vayas… - Ella seguía implorando._

- _Dime una razón… ¡Dime una buena razón para que yo me quede! - ella quedo muda - ¿Ves? No hay ninguna, ninguna suficiente… Es lo mejor, sabes que es lo mejor._

_.-_

Sí, en ese momento debió haberse quedado muda y no seguir insistiendo, debió darse media vuelta, volver a la cabaña, secarse, echarse a dormir y al día siguiente volver con Tei, pero no lo hizo…

.-

- _¡TE AMO!_

_.-_

No tenía nada que decir ante eso.

.-

- _Sólo quiero que me escuches – pidió – dices que tu mayor deseo es que yo sea feliz, que lo único que te importa de verdad es que yo este bien, quieres lo mejor para mi eso lo sé bien, yo también quiero lo mejor para ti, y para mi. Y espero que me creas cuando te digo que la única forma en que yo pueda ser feliz, feliz como tu realmente lo deseas es estando contigo, porque si tu te vas ahora todo eso se va a derrumbar, si tu te vas lo perderé todo porque te perderé a ti, tu lo eres todo ¡Para mi lo eres todo! Tan sólo pensar que te marcharas, que no volveré a ver tu rostro, tu boca, tus ojos, es tan doloroso que me cuesta imaginarlo, si tu desapareces de mi vida esta se me acaba en el instante en que te desvanezcas, quiero estar contigo por siempre, la única forma de que yo sea feliz por toda la eternidad es que pase toda la eternidad a tu lado…_

- _Nada dura para siempre, existe la muerte - aseguró._

- _Lo sé, pero aun así quiero pasar toda mi vida en la tierra contigo, vivir cada momento a tu lado, pasar mil de aventuras, caminar las distancias más largas, correr las distancias más cortas, reír hasta no poder más, cantar cien mil canciones, quiero que hablemos desde nuestra infancia hasta lo que estamos sintiendo el uno por el otro, quiero guardar silencio para que nos dediquemos a mirar al otro, sin hablar, sólo decir todo lo que sentimos con una mirada, sí, quiero mirar tus ojos por siempre, quiero despertar y mirarlos a un lado, que me tomes de la mano y me digas con una sonrisa "buenos días", quiero dormirme todas las noches abrasándote, quiero conocerlo todo contigo y, si quisieras, podríamos tener niños, quizás una niña y un niño o todos los que tu desees, los criaríamos con cariño y luego lloraríamos al verlos partir, envejeceríamos juntos, claro que a mi se me notaria un poco más – ríe – quiero amarte toda mi vida al igual que discutir toda la vida para que al termino de cada discusión me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento… y cuando llegue el momento de morir, quiero volver por ti, sostener tu mano y decirte "por toda la eternidad" luego te llevaría donde fuese que vayan las almas que pisan la tierra, no me importa si fuera un buen o un mal lugar, si tu alma me acompaña ese lugar será completamente perfecto para mi, porque tu eres mi felicidad, tu eres todo lo que me importa, quiero estar toda mi vida y más allá de ella contigo, por siempre y para siempre, sólo tu y yo…_

_Por toda la eternidad._

_Por toda la eternidad._

_Por toda la eternidad..._

_.-_

Ya no sentía rabia alguna, aun sabiendo el engaño, no, no sentía rabia, la verdad es que no sabía lo que sentía, simplemente era un cuerpo que caminaba hacía alguna dirección con algún objetivo que no tenía mayor importancia en ella, sí, así eran la situación, las cosas ya no tenían un gran sentido para ella y no tenía la menor idea de por qué, sólo sentía ese extraño agujero dentro de ella, un vació helado que no entendía como había llegado ni cómo podía quitarlo.

.-

… _Así que por favor, no te vayas, rompe tu promesa, destrúyeme, hazme pedazos ¡Destrózame por completo no me importa!_

_.-_

Un nudo en su garganta, ella misma se lo había pedido, prácticamente se lo había rogado, y él, él no perdió tiempo y siguió la instrucción al pie de la letra.

.-

- ¡_Kagome!_

_.-_

Él había gritado su nombre, él volvía, él destruiría sus ilusiones…

.-

_No lo pensó más, ni un segundo más, bajo rápidamente los tres escalones y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para encontrarlo, al ver esto Kiseki supo que ella había sufrido tanto como él esa corta, pero dura separación, que no importaban los segundos que pasaran si eran lejos del otro esos segundos se volverían un completo infierno. Se amaban y necesitaban de una manera indescriptible._ _Ambos corrían hasta el otro hasta que finalmente chocaron en un apasionado y profundo beso bajo la lluvia. Sus manos buscaban sus cuerpos de una forma desenfrenada, necesitaban sentir que estaban ahí, que era real y que no se desvanecerían de un momento a otro. _

_Kiseki acarició su rostro y separa sus labios momentáneamente para decir con respiración agitada. - Por toda la eternidad._

_Al escucharlo decir esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada a misma vez que repetía - Por toda la eternidad - y volvían besarse sin la más mínima intención de separarse._

_.-_

Aún seguían en su camino hacía el lago, Kagome tenía la mirada perdida entre las ramas y hojas que cubrían el cielo, pequeños rayos de luz iluminaban su cara mientras avanzaba, sí, sólo sentía que su cuerpo se movía sin tener un mayor propósito que el caminar, nada parecía tener sentido.

- Por toda la eternidad - susurró tan débilmente que nadie logró oírla.

Luego la embargaron los recuerdos de lo que siguió esa noche, las caricias de Kiseki regresaron a ella como si las estuviera recibiendo en ese mismo instante. Una feroz punzada se sumo al vació, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza tratando de borrar al hombre de su mente.

- Kagome ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le preguntó Sango adecuando su paso a ella.

- Sí, no te preocupes…

- ¿Estás segura? Te he notado bastante melancólica en el trayecto.

- No es nada Sango, no te preocupes…

- Sé que lo de Kiseki debió dolerte mucho, pero no debes dejar que esto…

- Te equivocas - la interrumpió – no me ha dolido, estoy bien.

- Kagome no es necesario que me mientas yo…

- No te miento - volvió a interrumpir - es la verdad, la pura y santa verdad Sango, me ha asombrado, pero no me ha dolido como tú y todos creen.

- Kagome… yo sé que lo amabas…

- No, Sango, eso no es verdad.

- Lo amas - repitió.

- No, Sango, ya te dije que no, jamás me enamore de él, simplemente tuve una confusión y ahora me he dado cuenta de ello, no estoy enamorada de él y nunca lo estuve, lo que el hizo fue terrible, voy a encontrar una luz en su alma, pero no busco nada más allá de eso, yo sólo quiero tratar de ayudarlo ¿Pero amor? Jamás sentí tal cosa por él…

- Kagome… - Sango no estaba creyendo en sus palabras, pero la chica la miro con mayor decisión e insistió.

- Yo no lo amo.

.-

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, y tal como lo habían dicho aquellos hombres, el lago resplandecía de una forma peculiar, el agua era totalmente cristalina, además de que en el podían verse distintas y hermosas variaciones de peces.

- Sí, realmente esto es muy sospechoso… - Comentó Miroku.

- Es obra de una joya, no me caben dudas - Habló Tei.

- Increíble, es primera vez que la joya no esta en manos de un demonio. Así no causa destrozos - comentó algo feliz el zorro.

- ¿Realmente no hay peligro para tomar la joya? - Preguntó algo inseguro el hanyou.

- No, no creo que lo haya, simplemente debe estar sumergida en el centro de la laguna, sólo debemos sacarla de ahí.

- Sango, préstame a Kirara para poder ir hasta el centro de la laguna - habló Kagome, mientras su amiga asentía con la cabeza y la pequeña gata se trasformaba en un gran tigre.

- Iré contigo - dice el hanyou.

- No es necesario que lo hagas, no corro ningún peligro.

- Quiero ir - insistió.

- Como quieras.

Ambos se subieron al lomo de Kirara y se trasladaron hasta el centro de la laguna.

- Aquí brilla un poco más de lo normal ¿No crees? - Comentó Inuyasha observando el agua.

- Es porque la joya esta justo aquí- respondió para luego decir - puedes esperarme aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni lo sueñes! Vine para acompañarte y asegurarme de que estarás bien, no te dejare ir sola.

- Es simplemente agua Inuyasha.

- ¡Te acompañare y punto!

- He dicho que no es necesario.

- ¡Ya basta! Si estás enojada por lo de esta mañana es totalmente ridículo ¡No le veo el sentido, no hice nada malo! ¡Sólo creía que necesitabas descansar, porque te veías muy mal! ¡No puedes castigarme por estar preocupado por ti, tonta!

Kagome se sintió un poco avergonzada, no podía negar que tenía razón, pero tampoco quería dársela, estaba furiosa por haberse quedado dormida y haber tenido ese sueño, tenía que echarle la culpa a alguien, no quería echársela a ella y el único que estaba ahí era Inuyasha.

- Entonces deja de gritar y vamos – contestó sumergiéndose en el agua seguida por él.

En realidad había sido bastante beneficiosa la compañía del hanyou, ya que Kagome jamás pensó que la laguna fuera tan profunda, de ninguna manera hubiera logrado llegar sola. Nadaron un largo trecho hasta la enorme luz, Kagome de un segundo a otro recordó todas la veces que había viajado con Kiseki en busca de las joyas del renacimiento, su mirada se opacó aún más haciendo que Inuyasha lo percibiera. Finalmente en el momento en que la miko tomo la joya, ésta dejo de brillar y la profundidad volvió a tornarse oscura. Habían encontrado la octava joya, la rosada de la generosidad.

Kagome salió a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba respirar una vez más y el alivio que sintió al volver a ver el cielo fue enorme, sus pulmones se lo agradecían, en cambio para Inuyasha no había sido un mayor problema, ya que al ser mitad demonio tenía gran resistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? - Kagome logró oír el susurro que venía del hanyou.

- Nada – respondió de inmediato con el mentón sumergido.

- La mayoría de las personas hubiesen preguntado "¿Por qué?" pero tu pareces saber perfectamente de lo que te hablo - dijo Inuyasha en un tono acusador.

- No me pasa nada - repitió para luego acercarse a Kirara.

- ¿Tratas de convencerme a mi? ¿O a ti? - Volvió a interrogar antes de que la muchacha se subiera en el youkai.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me pasaba nada! - Grito.

Inuyasha decidió no preguntar más e igual que ella montarse en Kirara para regresar a tierra firme, estaba muy enfadado como para seguir preguntando, no comprendía las reacciones ni el comportamiento de Kagome, no era justo que se estuviese descargando con él, no era justo que por cualquier cosa insignificante ella se creyera con el derecho de hacerlo sentir pésimamente.

.-

.-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar las cosas eran diferentes, un despiadado grupo se había encargado de destruir un templo y ahora el líder de ellos se encontraba apretando el cuello del monje superior mientras hacía que sus pies colgaran buscando tierra firme.

- Ahora, voy a repetírtelo una vez más ¿Dónde está? - Habló la cruel voz recargándose en la última frase.

- No… no… lo…sé - respondió con dificultad.

- Eres el monje superior ¿Y no sabes dónde puede estar? - Comentó con ironía.

- No está por ninguna parte - Kuo-Chiu acababa de entrar en la habitación junto con Ts'Ai-Ho

- ¿Seguro que buscaron bien? - Preguntó Kou-Lao.

- No me sorprendería que se les haya pasado algo por alto - comentó la mujer con ojos de gato en un bostezo.

- ¿Tú crees? Ssfff.

- Ts'Ai-Ho eres un idiota ¡Por supuesto que no pasamos nada por alto Hsiang-Ku! - Respondió el manipulador de arena con molestia.

- Esperamos que estés en lo cierto Kuo-Chiu - habló Lu Tung-Pin.

- Otro lugar que nos hace perder el tiempo… - Comentó T'eih-Kuai, el hombre camaleón, en un suspiro.

- Ya perdí la cuenta de en cuantos lugares hemos estado ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? - Habló la fémina - Sólo nos hacen perder el tiempo - terminó suspirando.

- Entonces… - Li Ch'uan apretó aún más el cuello de su victima – si no esta aquí ¿Dónde deberíamos buscar? - El monje no respondía sólo daba pequeñas quejas.

- No te dirá nada, Chung, será mejor que nos vayamos - fomento Tung-Pin.

- Dímelo… - Insistió soltando un poco el cuello de su víctima.

- Pre…prefiero…morir - se atrevió a decir causando la mirada asesina de su atacante.

- ¡¿Por qué todos son iguales?! ¡Nada les cuesta darnos un poco de información! - Chilló Hsiang-Ku con molestia.

- ¿Prefieres morir? - El monje le respondió con una mirada desafiante, Li Ch'uan no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo, con la mano derecha atravesó el pecho del monje para sacarle el corazón, fue un movimiento muy rápido - concedido – soltó al cadáver y contempló por un segundo el corazón aún latiente.

- Con todos ha sido la misma historia ¿Dónde habrá un monje que no se las dé de héroe?- habló Kou-Lao fastidiado.

- Tómatelo como una tarde de entretención – comentó Hsiang-Tzu con una sonrisa.

- ¡Nada de tardes de entretención, sólo perdemos el tiempo!- le grito Tung-Pin con autoridad.

- No me grite Lu – un gruñido lobuno salía de su pecho - ¿Se te esta olvidando que ya no estás al mando?

- Tu agresividad no es suficiente para intimidarme lobo… - Habló desafiante.

- Me estás dando la excusa perfecta para descuartizarte - volvió a gruñir dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Tung-Pin.

- Ya basta - habló Li Ch'uan sin alteración en su voz, dejo caer el corazón que había arrancado hace unos minutos atrás, finalmente había dejado de latir – son ustedes los que me hacen perder el tiempo.

- ¡Déjame darle una lección a este tipo, lo único que quiere es tomarse el poder! - Habló entre un rugido refiriéndose a Lu, quien no hizo más que mirarlo con desprecio.

- No creo que haga falta que nadie le recuerde a alguien quien es el que tiene el poder aquí - respondió con seguridad - ¿O acaso alguien necesita entenderlo? - Se torno un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevió a decir algo – me lo suponía… - Sonrió.

- Debemos hacer algo Chung - se le acercó Tung-Pin con preocupación - me temo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo…

- Estamos buscando Lu…

- Pero no encontramos nada. Lugar al que vamos, es lugar equivocado.

- Te dijeron que estábamos buscando Tung-Pin, Nadie de nosotros sabe dónde está la llave Tártaros - habló la chica.

- Estamos… - Iba a continuar con su alegato pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Quién nos está apresurando Lu? Te lo estás tomando muy en serio, toma este día como lo dijo Han, una tarde de entretención.

- Creo que tu no estás tomándotelo lo suficientemente en serio - sentenció, aunque se vio un poco arrepentido luego de la mirada que recibió por parte de Li Ch'uan.

- Créeme, esto es serio para mi - respondió sin titubeo, claro, ninguno de los presentes se podría imaginar que el motivo no era el mismo que tenían ellos hace tantos años atrás, sino que su único objetivo era destruir toda la vida de Kagome Higurashi - simplemente tómatelo como un reto ¿De cuando que lo fácil de conseguir ha sido interesante? - Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con aquella reflexión, excepto Lu que prefirió guardarse sus opiniones antes de que éstas le trajeran problemas.

.-

.-

La noche cayó rápidamente y el grupo tomo la decisión de acampar a un lado de la laguna, no hacía mucho frío pero la fogata seguía encendida mientras todos dormían, excepto una inquieta mujer que se alejada de los demás, ella prefería mirar la luna.

- Kagome… - La voz del hanyou la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Inuyasha - habló sorprendida, ya que según lo que creía ella era la única desvelada.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Kagome?

- ¿Miedo…?

- Dime… ¿Qué es lo que sueñas? No debe ser agradable si te hace querer no volver a dormir - Kagome agacha la mirada, el tema no le agradaba en lo absoluto - confía en mí, quiero ayudarte.

- No necesito ayuda, estoy bien, te lo prometo – le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¡¿Crees qué me estás engañando?! ¡No soy tonto, desde hace días que ya no eres la misma!

- Inuyasha, soy la misma - aseguró.

- No, no lo eres, esta no eres tú Kagome - se le acercó para posar una mano sobre su mejilla - ¿Es por él?

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de una forma inmensa, no entendía por qué todo el mundo se empecinaba en recordárselo ¿Qué no podían entender que no quería recordarlo? Él no era una buena persona, no merecía los pensamientos permanentes de nadie, lo único que le quedaba a ella hacía "él" era su misión de sacerdotisa de llevarlo al buen camino, de encontrar la luz oculta en lo más profundo de su tenebrosa y fría alma, nada más.

- ¿Realmente te impacto lo que sucedió con él no? - Acarició la mejilla de la chica de forma melancólica.

- ¿A quién no le puede impactar algo así? - Dio una ligera sonrisa de burla.

- Me refiero a más de lo normal Kagome… Me refiero a… - Guardo una ligera pausa como si estuviese meditando de si era lo mejor seguir hablando o no - … ¿Lo amas? - Preguntó con temor ante la idea de que la respuesta pudiera ser positiva.

- No… no lo amo ¡Quiero que el mundo entero deje de preguntarme eso! - Gruño con enfado.

- Lo siento… Es sólo que no encuentro otra explicación para tu actitud.

- Acabo de descubrir que una persona en la cual confiaba sólo estuvo engañándome, que soy un extraño ser que salvara al mundo, pero que a cambio tengo que morir, que Tei morirá a menos que una despiadada mujer se apiade de él y revierta lo que le hizo, sumándole a que he sido amenazada y que prometieron destruir toda mi vida. ¿Qué actitud quieres que tome Inuyasha?- alejo la mano de ella y lo miro aguantando las lágrimas.

- ¿Es sólo eso, verdad? - Habló con temblor en su voz.

- Ya te dije que… - Fue interrumpida.

- Respóndeme como si nunca te lo hubiera preguntado, respóndeme con toda la sinceridad que tengas - luego volvió a preguntar - ¿Es sólo eso? ¿Nada más? - Inuyasha no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Kagome estaba sufriendo, pero no por todas las cosas que le mencionó, sino, porque estaba alejada de Kiseki.

- … Es sólo eso… - Respondió volviendo a sentir el vacío en su pecho.

Un gran suspiro y una ola de alivio vinieron a Inuyasha luego de oír aquella respuesta, Kagome fue capaz de notarlo.

- Aún te amo ¿Lo sabías? - Declaró sorprendiendo levemente a la muchacha.

- Sí… - Claro que lo sabía, era más que evidente que Inuyasha aún la amaba, pero aun así le sorprendió que él se lo volviese a decir.

- Hace tiempo dijiste que me habías perdonado ¿Era cierto?

- Sí… - Realmente lo era, recordar lo que había pasado hace algunos meses atrás ya no le causaba ningún tipo de dolor, simplemente le hacía pensar que debido a eso conoció a Chung Li Ch'uan.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos ¿No? Creo que lo más relevante fue el imbécil de Kiseki - dio una ligera sonrisa torcida al recordar a Kagome y a Kiseki juntos - las joyas y ahora el hecho de que ambos quieren destruirte (se refiere a Kiseki y a las joyas, estas ultimas por el Pan-Ku). Pero yo te prometo, yo te prometo Kagome que jamás dejare que algo te haga daño, voy a protegerte con todo lo que tengo, estarás bien, juro que siempre estarás bien.

- No quiero que me prometas nada Inuyasha - susurró.

- Quiero hacerlo, porque te amo ¡Kagome, te amo! - Sujeto sus hombros para luego abrasarla – si algo llegara a pasarte, no sé que haría, quiero que estés bien, que estés bien y conmigo ¡Conmigo!

- …Inuyasha… - Susurró con una melancolía que no comprendía.

El silencio se apodero de ellos unos minutos.

- …Vuelve conmigo… - Kagome escucho la suplica en su oído, no supo qué decir - … Por favor, no dejes que todas las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros nos separen. Tenemos que estar juntos, lo sé…

- Inuyasha… - Estaba dispuesta a apelar.

- Yo te protegeré de todo, conmigo no te faltara nada y jamás me atrevería a volverte a fallar, luego de todo esto jamás lo haría, he sufrido en carne propia el temor de perderte para siempre, antes de sufrir eso nuevamente preferiría matarme ¿Entiendes? Te necesito Kagome ¡Te necesito!

- Es complicado Inuyasha…

- ¿Es complicado? - Inuyasha alejo el rostro de su hombro para mirarla y acariciarle una mejilla con la mano - antes de todo tu estabas enamorada de mi y has dicho que jamás has amado a Kiseki… ¿Qué puede ser complicado?

- Es sólo que…

- ¿Lo que sentías por mi desapareció? - Preguntó con melancolía en sus ojos.

Kagome no sabía qué responder, realmente no sabía la respuesta, o quizás la sabía, pero tenía miedo de ella ¿No que Inuyasha había sido su gran amor? Se supone que nunca había amado a Kiseki ¿Entonces por qué habría de olvidarse de Inuyasha…? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? La mirada del hanyou hizo, sin intención, presión en ella, tenía que responderle…

- … No… - Fue lo que supuso sería correcto decir.

- Entonces no debería haber nada complicado – sonrió levemente.

- Pero…

- No tienes que temer, ellos no van a vencernos Kagome, nosotros lucharemos y triunfaremos, no dejaremos que destruyan lo que tenemos, nadie puede quitarnos nuestro amor.

Kagome trataba de buscar palabras, pero no las hallaba por ninguna parte, su cabeza estaba más enredada que la misma realidad, antes habría dado mil saltos en el cielo por escuchar eso ¿Qué había de diferente ahora?

- No tengas miedo… - Comenzó a apegar su rostro al de ella - todo saldrá bien… - Sólo un milímetro de distancia entre sus bocas.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Besarlo? ¿Alejarlo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería? Y sobre todo ¿Qué es lo que no quería? La imagen de un asesino se formo en su mente, quiso deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible, por eso… Beso al hombre que tenía en frente… Pero la imagen nunca desapareció…

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Siento la demora, fue una semana caótica, aquí esta el capitulo 79, espero con ansias todas su opiniones y conjeturas . Saludooos!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 80:**** La llave Tártaros.**

Como siempre, despertó tendida en el césped, pero esta vez había algo diferente, al abrir los ojos hubo total ausencia de miedo, más bien, fue remplazado por algo de impaciencia al saber que volvería a verlo, pero la impaciencia también termino siendo remplazada por la angustia, él no estaba. A diferencia de otras veces, su cuerpo no le causo ninguna dificultad, se sentó para verificar si realmente él no estaba junto a ella, y sí, sus ojos no la engañaban, no estaba, agacho la cabeza entristecida sintiendo nuevamente el vacío y el dolor en la garganta, aunque algo no tardo en llamar su atención, un sonido, el sonido del agua danzando con calma, alzo la cabeza buscando de dónde podría provenir, no vio nada excepto los árboles que descansaban a metros tras de ella y el verde y vivo césped que rodeaba todo el lugar bajo el cielo más iluminado y celeste que alguna vez vería en la vida. Decidió ponerse de pie y buscar más allá, dio unos cinco pasos en dirección contraria a los árboles y cubrió sus ojos ante la incomodidad de los insistentes rayos solares sobre ella, finalmente la molestia cesó y pudo notar que estaba sobre una pequeña colina situada frente a un lago de agua cristalina que parecía no tener fin en el horizonte, pero toda aquella increíble vista no fue nada, algo tan increíble no pudo encontrar interés en Kagome Higurashi y nada lo haría en ese momento por más esfuerzo que se hiciera, porque "él" estaba ahí, de espaldas frente a las aguas, su figura la hacía sonreír tímidamente, aún guardaba la incertidumbre de quien era aquel hombre, pero de algo si estaba segura y lo estuvo aún más cuando éste volteo y sonrío dulcemente al verla, nada se sentía mejor que tenerlo cerca.

Sin prisa avanzo hasta él, no porque no la tuviese, es más, se moría por correr y abrasarlo eternamente, pero los malos recuerdos amenazaban su cabeza haciéndola dudar, y la verdad era que si dentro de ella no supiese que todo era un sueño estaría corriendo hacía la dirección contraria, de hecho, su parte racional le estaba gritando que lo hiciera y se alejara de absurdas ilusiones, pero otra parte le gritaba que continuara y se dejara llenar por esas hermosas imágenes, de todas formas ¿Qué tenía de malo?

- No sabes cuánto me alegra verte - dijo la dulce voz sin dejar de sonreír.

Ella trato de responderle, pero no pudo, no sólo porque no sabía qué decirle, sino porque la voz no le salía, Kiseki no tardó en darse cuenta.

- No importa, no te esfuerces – habló tratando de ocultar su melancolía - quizás nunca puedas hablarme, pero no importa, no puedo exigirte tanto… al menos sí puedes moverte - terminó diciendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella trato de responderle nuevamente, pero no pudo… quizás era por la melancolía que aún sentía junto a él, quizás era por el recuerdo de lo que había hecho la vida con él, lo que realmente era él y aunque fuese un sueño era imposible de no recordar.

- Sí… es por eso - habló él leyendo su mirada. Luego acerco su mano a la mejilla de Kagome, pero por reflejo ésta se alejó, ni siquiera lo había pensado, su cuerpo se movió por sí sólo, se sintió avergonzada ante la mirada destruida del hombre que aún tenía su mano extendida, pero él no le dio importancia o por lo menos aparento no dársela, rápidamente trato de cambiar su expresión y dejo caer la mano rechazada - no importa… - Repitió en una falsa sonrisa.

Un gran silencio los invadió, seguido de eso los ojos de Kiseki, como la última vez que lo vio, centraron su mirada en el horizonte, como si viera algo, como si alguien lo llamara, luego regreso la vista a ella y dijo:

- Duda, duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti.

...-

Despertó.

Ya había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Kagome decidió volver a tener una relación con Inuyasha. Inuyasha se veía feliz, no había como quitarle la sonrisa de la cara, Kagome decía estar feliz, sonreía sólo cuando la miraban.

Al saber la noticia, Shippo, dio un brinco de alegría, sentía que las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como siempre debieron ser "¡Sabía que se amaban de verdad!" grito con júbilo, Sango se sorprendió, no se imagino algo así en aquella circunstancias, los felicito sonriente, pero la duda estaba alojada en su cabeza, ella a diferencia de Shippo, no creía que las cosas pudieran volver a ser como antes, Miroku dio una sonrisa torcida, no pensaba que las cosas alguna vez pudieran ser como solían ser, ni tampoco tenía dudas, él sabía la verdad, la verdad que nadie diría en voz alta, para él las cosas no tardarían en retomar su curso, no se podía volver a lo que ya no era. Y Tei, él no hablo ni sonrío, simplemente miro fijo a la sacerdotisa, no tenía caso hablar, ella no escucharía.

- Oí un rumor en la aldea que acabamos de pasar - comentó Miroku mientras caminaban por un sendero.

- ¿Sobre los inmortales? - Preguntó Sango con curiosidad.

- No sé si son ellos, pero dicen que en el último tiempo han habido masacres en templos.

- Especifica. ¿Qué tipo de masacres? - Preguntó Tei.

- Simplemente los matan a todos, ningún sobreviviente ¿Qué otro tipo de masacre hay? - Terminó por preguntar algo confundido.

- Me refiero a la forma en que han sido masacrados - contestó Tei.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber algo tan espantoso? De cualquier manera es horrible - le hablo Kagome.

- Eso indicaría si fueron los inmortales o no ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Inuyasha con seriedad, mientras Tei asentía con la cabeza.

- La verdad es que no hablaron de eso… - Dijo Miroku algo pensativo para luego añadir – ¡Ah! ¡Me acabo de acordar! Decían que el monje superior siempre era encontrado sin su corazón.

- ¡Que horrible! - Chillaba Shippo en el hombro del que relataba.

- Fueron los inmortales… - Dijo Tei sin pensarlo a fondo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - Pregunto la exterminadora.

- Chung Li Ch'uan siempre arrancaba los corazones de los líderes.

- ¡Malditos! ¡¿Por qué estarán haciendo esto?! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- Diversión… - Susurró Kagome con la cabeza gacha.

- Esperen un momento ¿No creen que esto es peligroso para nosotros? - Comentó Shippo.

- ¿Por qué debería de serlo? - Preguntó el monje.

- ¿Acaso no nos dirigimos a un templo?

Hace unos días Tei había recordado que en un templo del norte custodiaban una de las joyas del renacimiento, claro, esto estaba en absoluto secreto, Tei siempre considero que la joya estaba segura en aquel lugar, pero ahora con todo lo sucedido con "Kiseki" consideraba que lo mejor sería recuperarla.

- ¿Crees que esté buscando la joya? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Es probable…

- ¿Qué más es probable? - Preguntó el monje.

- No lo sé, no sé qué esperar de ellos…

- De cualquier manera estaremos preparados ¡Ellos nunca nos vencerán! - Aseguró Inuyasha.

- Eso espero Inuyasha - deseó Sango.

Finalmente llegaron al templo que estaban buscando, se encontraba en medio del bosque totalmente lejos de las aldeas, en aquel lugar se prefería la meditación. Cuando llegaron, los monjes se veían nerviosos, además de que les costó lograr entrar, ya que ellos se los estaban impidiendo debido a la presencia de demonios (Inuyasha, Shippo y Kirara), pero unas cuantas palabras convincentes de Tei les permitieron entrar. Era una doble compuerta custodiada por dos monjes, al abrirla podía divisarse a unos cien metros más otra compuerta igual, claramente no querían que entrara cualquiera en aquel lugar.

- ¿No creen que es demasiada seguridad para un templo? - Comentó la exterminadora.

- Eso nos comprueba que tienen algo que proteger - respondió Miroku.

- ¿De qué les sirve tanta puerta si las paredes no son altas? El que quisiese puede dar un brinco y cruzar - Habló Shippo desde le hombro de Miroku.

- Es imposible hacer eso - respondió Tei de inmediato, mientras Shippo lo miraba con duda.

- Shippo este lugar tiene un campo de energía muy poderoso, la única manera de cruzar es por las puertas - le informo Kagome.

- ¡Que alivio! - Chilló de inmediato - ¡Eso quiere decir que será imposible que crucen los inmortales!

- Créeme, son bastante ingeniosos como para idearse una forma de entrar, no des por descartado nada - dijo Tei truncando la felicidad del pequeño.

La segunda compuerta acababa de abrirse para ellos y del otro lado los esperaba un tímido monje de contextura delgada.

- Sig... Síganme por favor - tartamudeo las primeras palabras.

El grupo siguió sin apuros al temeroso hombre, el cual caminaba con prudente distancia de ellos y miraba una y otra vez por encima de su hombro. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de gritarle que dejara de hacer eso, pero en ese mismo momento el muchacho se detuvo frente a una casona de no menor tamaño. Abrió el biombo y les dio una señal para que entraran, los guio por un ancho pasillo, llego hasta otro biombo, pero esta vez antes de abrirlo anuncio su llegada y la de sus acompañantes. En el lugar había un monje de medio siglo sentando junto a otros de caras serias.

- ¿Qué buscas en este lugar? - Preguntó el hombre sin presentaciones.

- Mi nombre es Tei, vengo del lago Kiukumi y creo que mi familia a dejado algo custodiado en su templo - respondió.

- ¿Y ellos?

- Me acompañan.

- ¿Me acompañan? Eres tú el que nos acompaña a nosotros - comentó Inuyasha un poco molesto, Kagome lo miró e hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

- ¿Viajas con demonios? ¿En estos tiempos?

- Son buenos demonios… - Respondió incomodo recordando que hasta hace poco él podría considerarse como uno de ellos.

- ¿Quién me lo asegura?

- ¡Yo se lo aseguro! - Interrumpió Kagome con decisión.

Los monjes la miraron con detenimiento, pero no dijeron nada para ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres llevarte lo que tu familia dejo custodiado en este lugar hace tantos años? - Interrogo.

- Usted mismo ha dijo "estos tiempos."

- Las cosas ya no son las mismas, el pasado ha vuelto a tocar nuestras puertas, la oscuridad está asechando y las almas muertas por un sentido absurdo vagan en el bosque. No puedo confiarme de todos, no puedo confiarme de ustedes, nada me confirma que no son parte de las fuerzas oscuras - habló con severidad.

- ¡Ellos no son demonios oscuros! - Contestó Kagome molesta de sus insinuaciones.

- Puede que ellos no, pero hace un tiempo por esta región rondan demonios diabólicos, no puedo fiarme de que ustedes no estén de su parte…

- ¡No somos aliados de los bastados inmortales si eso es lo que está insinuando! - Pronunció Inuyasha con sumo enfado ante semejante comentario, él no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de sujetos.

- Veo que saben de quien les hablo.

- Por supuesto que sabemos quienes son esos infelices- el rostro de rabia no podía quitársele de encima.

- Ellos son nuestro enemigos, no tenemos ninguna ligación con ellos - habló Tei.

- ¿Y es por ellos que quieres sacar la joya de aquí?

- Sí.

- ¿Dudas de nuestras defensas?

- Dudo que ellos hayan disminuido su ingeniosa monstruosidad.

- ¿Saben por qué han regresado?

- Su líder…

- Lo creí muerto.

- Usted debe saber mejor que nadie que mala yerba nunca muere.

El monje se puso de pie ignorando a los otros que seguían sentados, dijo que lo siguieran y los dirigió hasta fuera de la casona para comenzar a caminar en dirección a un camino hacía el bosque.

- Lamento si les han molestado mis comentarios, pero en este lugar tenemos más de una cosa que proteger.

- Descuide, comprendemos su desconfianza- habló el monje Miroku.

- ¿A dónde nos lleva? - Preguntó la exterminadora.

- Los dirijo hacia lo que vinieron a buscar - respondió el monje mientras siguió guiándolos por el camino.

..-

..-

- Buenas tardes - sonrío la bella muchacha de cabellos oro - ¿Me permitirían la entrada al templo?

- Lo sentimos señorita, no podemos dejarla entrar - contestó con toda amabilidad uno de los monjes que custodiaban la primera compuerta.

- Aww~ - se quejó con desánimo - por favor, no saben todo lo que he tenido que caminar, sería agradable descansar un poco…

- Pero señorita… - Estaba dispuesto a seguir con su postura.

- No vendría aquí si no fuera mi ultimo recurso, me he perdido, pase la noche en el bosque y los he encontrado de suerte, no creo que haya ninguna aldea cerca, por favor, estoy muy cansada.

- ¿Realmente ha pasado la noche en el bosque? - Preguntó el segundo monje con sorpresa.

- Sí, y ha sido terrible, por favor, apiádense de esta desafortunada - insistió tratando de causar lastima.

- No creo que sea un problema, necesita ayuda y sólo es una muchacha - le dijo el segundo monje al primero.

- Sí, tienes razón, seriamos unos desconsiderados si la dejamos a su suerte en medio del bosque…

- Está bien señorita, puede pasar - contestó el segundo monje con una sonrisa.

- ¡Muchas gracias! No saben como se los agradezco – respondió con euforia - ¡Oh! Pero que mal educada soy… Mi nombre es Shii, mucho gusto - se presento dando una reverencia.

- Un gusto señorita - contestaron ambos monjes.

Las puertas se abrieron para la fingida buena muchacha, entro sin apuro en el lugar, y con ella, una misteriosa ráfaga. Una pequeña sonrisa demoníaca se formo en el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - Grito sin mirar atrás para seguir caminando hasta la segunda compuerta, la cual fue abierta para ella sin ningún tipo de impedimento. La ráfaga avanzo con ella. La segunda gran compuerta seguía abierta cuando Shii se volteó sonriente para mirarlos.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita? - Preguntó uno de los monjes.

- Los hombres se vuelven tan idiotas en frente de una mujer - sus ojos penetrante reaparecieron, levanto su muñeca y arranco la pulsera que mantenía oculta su verdadera figura.

La cara de espanto de los monjes fue opacada por la sonrisa malévola de la mujer, la cual dio un paso hacia la derecha dejando ver tras ella a un hombre de ojos blancos, el que como ella, dio un paso, pero hacia la izquierda, detrás de ellos estaba "la maldad hecha carne y huesos" los monjes temblaron notoriamente al reconocerlo, pero no tuvieron tiempo para actuar, Chung Li Ch'uan dio un pequeño brinco haciendo una oleada con su brazo en llamas, lanzo una potente flama que calcino a los guardias de la segunda y primera compuerta, los pobres de la primera nunca supieron qué fue lo que paso.

- Pensé que sería algo más difícil entrar - protestó Kou-Lao.

- Tenemos a la maestra del cinismo ¿Qué te hizo pensar que sería difícil? - Respondió Chung algo burlesco.

- Lo tomare como un halago - sonrío la chica abiertamente, estaba muy orgullosa del cinismo que había desarrollado a lo largo de su vida.

- ¿Será el templo indicado? - El hombre de los ojos blancos decidió retomar el tema principal, el ego de esa mujer ya estaba lo suficientemente alto como para que siguiera subiendo.

- ¿No has visto la seguridad? La llave "tiene" que estar aquí - contestó Hsiang-Ku.

- Exacto, y ya es hora de que se enteren de que también estamos aquí - habló el líder con seriedad.

- ¡Hora de la diversión! - Festejo la gata chocando sus palmas.

- Destrucción, me llamaste ¡Me encontraste! - Comentó Kou-Lao con igual felicidad mientras se dirigían a destrozar el lugar.

..-

..-

El monje aún guiaba al grupo por el camino, no faltaba mucho para llegar cuando lograron escuchar un gran estruendo que venía de la dirección que habían abandonado hace poco, podía verse el humo negro en el cielo que indicaba que había un incendio, Inuyasha sintió la odiada presencia.

- ¡Son ellos, han entrado! - Gruño.

- Esto no es nada bueno… - Susurró Miroku.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! - Exigió saber el monje.

- Su peor temor se hizo realidad, los inmortales están aquí - contesto Tei.

- ¡¿Los inmortales?! - Se estremeció - ¡¿Pero cómo?! Es imposible que crucen el campo de energía.

- De alguna manera lograron cruzarlo - habló Sango.

Hubo un segundo estruendo, pero esta vez aún más cerca.

- ¡Se están acercando! - Chillo Shippo asustado.

- ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! - Ordeno el monje, todos asintieron y estuvieron dispuestos a seguirlo, claro, todos menos Inuyasha.

- ¡Inuyasha vamos! - Chilló Kagome.

- ¡Lo venceré, esta vez lo voy a vencer!

- ¡Inuyasha, no, eso no es cierto, por más daño que le hagas él no morirá, es inmortal y lo sabes!

- ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!

- ¡Haremos algo, pero no ahora!

- ¡Yo lo haré ahora!

- ¡Inuyasha, por favor! Estamos juntos, no lo arruines ahora… Por favor - imploró, aquello hizo dudar al hanyou, le había costado demasiado volver a estar con esa mujer para arruinarlo a la primera, accedió, corrió junto a los otros.

.-

El sendero desapareció dando paso a un terreno en medio del bosque, en el cual había un pequeño templo, el monje del lugar abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras todos entraban apresurados, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron los últimos, llegaron con la respiración agitada y una repentina ráfaga, la joya celeste de la amistad estaba sobre un pedestal cuadrado, pero aquello no atrapo su atención por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es el apuro? - Dijo sin prisa una voz ya conocida.

La sorpresa fue colosal, habían corrido lo más rápido que pudieron y en poco tiempo "él" los habría alcanzado y entrado al templo antes de que siquiera pudiesen cerrar la puerta.

- Cómo has… - El monje no lograba entender cómo había logrado llegar tan rápido.

- Lo siento ¿Se supone que estaban huyendo? De haberlo sabido les hubiese dado un poco de ventaja - comentó con burla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Li Ch'uan? - Preguntó Kagome rogando evitar cualquier conflicto.

- ¡Oh! Pero miren nada más, Kagome Higurashi sigue con vida ¿No deberías haberte suicidado ya? - La burla estaba estampada en su rostro.

- ¡Cállate infeliz! ¡La próxima vez que te atrevas a amenazar a Kagome yo…! - Grito Inuyasha sin poder finalizar.

- ¿Tú qué? Por favor, como si pudieses hacer algo al respecto - se bufó - dime Kagome ¿Qué se siente llevar el peso de la muerte ajena?

- ¡Eso no es culpa de Kagome! - Apeló con enfado Sango.

- Claro que lo es – Hsiang-Ku apareció repentinamente junto a Chung – le advirtieron que con cada día que ella viviera sería el fin de otra persona.

- Pero es claro que viva o no la señorita, ustedes y él – el monje Miroku miro fijamente a Li Ch'uan - seguirán masacrando personas a su antojo.

- Sí, pero algunas de ellas seguirán siendo culpa de Kagome - respondió el demonio dragón sin remordimiento.

- ¡Ya cállate! – Volvió a gritarle el hanyou.

- Pero que mal educado eres ¿Lo único que sabes hacer es gritar? - Comentó la gata con fastidio.

- ¡Cierra la boca traidora! - Gruño.

- ¡¿Cómo tienes cara de hablarnos así y de seguirnos?! - Se quejó Shippo.

- ¿Seguirlos? - Se sintió ofendida - ¿Y crees que tengo tiempo para perder siguiendo a un grupo de inadaptados como ustedes? Tenemos otras ocupaciones.

- No permitiré que se lleven la joya – habló Tei con seriedad.

- Pero mira nada más, la poca cosa de Tei sigue viva, pensé que me había encargado de ti - se burlo la inmortal, mientras Tei ocultaba su tristeza y Chung la hacía callar con una fría mirada.

- Claro que no ha muerto, el morirá sólo cuando yo lo mate - aseguró Chung.

- No lo mataras, te lo impediremos igual como te impediremos llevarte esta joya - lo reto Kagome, quien quedo atónita al escuchar la risa Li Ch'uan - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Realmente creen que estamos acá para llevarnos la estúpida joya?

- ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? - Preguntó Miroku con confusión.

- ¡Ese monje! - Apuntó al hombre custodiador del templo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- ¿Vas a hacerte el tonto? Sabes perfectamente qué quiero de ti.

- Espera un momento ¿No estás aquí por las joyas? - Kagome no le encontraba explicación.

- ¿No te quedo claro tonta? ¡Por supuesto que no! No perderé tiempo en eso.

- Pero es ilógico, según la leyenda…

- ¡Estupideces! ¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo en eso sabiendo que ustedes están reuniendo las joyas? ¡¿Qué tan idiota me crees que soy?!

- ¡Por eso! Deberían querer tenerlas antes que nosotros las consigamos - argumentó el monje Miroku.

- ¡Que absurdo! ¿Por qué buscarlas si ustedes pueden hacer el trabajo sucio por nosotros? - Comentó Hsiang-Ku.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que se las entregaremos? - Habló Sango con enfado.

- No necesitan entregárnoslas, será como quitarle un dulce a un bebe - se burlo la gata.

- Simplemente dejaremos que ustedes se dediquen a buscar las joyas y una vez que las obtengan todas se las arrebataremos sin mayor esfuerzo, no creo que sea tan difícil de comprender - aclaró Chung.

- ¡Si no buscan la joya no sé que más podrían estar buscando en este lugar! - Habló el monje custodiador.

- ¿Piensas hacerte el idiota?

- ¡Lo único que guardo aquí es la joya!

- ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! - Chung Li Ch'uan dio un grito que paralizaría hasta al más valiente - dame la "Llave Tártaros" ¡Ahora!

- Aquí no…

- ¡Sé que está aquí! ¡Dámela o te matare de la manera más inimaginable posible!

- No sé de que… - Habló tembloroso, la presencia del líder inmortal era monumental.

- Dejare que las ratas se coman tus sucios sesos una vez que te aplaste ¡Dame la llave! - Amenazó.

- ¡No se la de! - Intervino Kagome.

- Hemos dicho que la entreguen - Insistió Hsiang-Ku, pero esta vez tenía a Shippo en sus brazos, lo había atrapado sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

- ¡Kagome! - Chillaba en llantos.

- Sabes que soy capaz de matarlo, dile que entregue lo que buscamos - aquella mujer con ojos de gato los tenía acorralados.

- ¡Está bien, se las daré! - Informo rendido el monje.

Se acercó a la cara anterior del pedestal y abrió una pequeña compuerta secreta, de ella saco un redondo y plano tozo de madera con cinco agujeros cuadrados distribuidos desordenadamente en el centro.

- ¡Ahí está, ahí está! - Chilló la gata con jubilo - ¡Al fin todo tendrá frutos! - Shippo aprovechó ese segundo para morderla de una manera feroz, a ella no le quedo más que soltarlo.

(Creep – Radiohead)

- ¡Ya no tienes nada con que amenazarnos! - Inuyasha creyó tenerlos.

- No necesito amenazas para obtener lo que quiero…

- ¡No te dejaremos tocar esa llave, sirva para lo que sirva, viniendo de ti no debe ser nada bueno!

- Entonces te matare - respondió sin vacilación.

- ¡No! - Grito Kagome sabiendo que el hombre frente a ellos sería capaz, sostuvo la mano de Inuyasha sin darse cuenta.

- Sí, lo hare, y luego a todos ustedes los volveré cenizas.

- No podrás con nosotros, somos más… - Inuyasha creyó tener la victoria asegurada.

- ¿Hablas de cantidad? ¿Crees que la cantidad juega en esta situación? No importa todos los que sean, ni siquiera podrían contra Hsiang-Ku y Kou-Lao, que debe venir en camino, mucho menos podrían conmigo - sus palabras eran demasiado ciertas como para ser negadas, pero Inuyasha no era conocido por ser un cobarde que se rinde.

- Yo encontrare la forma de vencerte.

- Veremos como mueres en el intento - repentinamente su mirada notó la mano protectora de Kagome sobre la de Inuyasha - ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso estamos frente a una feliz pareja? - Sonrío un tanto burlesco.

Kagome notó lo que Chung Li Ch'uan había notado, pero en vez de soltar la mano de Inuyasha se aferro aún más a ella, quizás en el fondo quería ver a "Kiseki" enfadado por aquella situación.

- Veo que no me equivoco - dijo luego de ver la segunda acción de la chica - y dime ¿Tan rápido te has olvidado de mi o sólo utilizas a este pobre enamorado? - Lo preguntó, pero la respuesta parecía no importarle, más bien sólo buscaba causarles molestias.

- Nunca he estado interesada en ti.

- ¿Sigues repitiendo eso? Al parecer te encanta mentirte a ti misma - se rió.

- ¡Siempre he querido a Inuyasha!

- Pero que mentirosilla eres ¿Tanto te dolió mi rechazo que tienes que ir a buscar la basura que dejaste atrás? Patético.

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca! - Aquello había hecho enojar seriamente al hanyou.

- ¡Déjanos en paz, estamos felices juntos!

- Una de las razones por las cuales nunca me atrajiste fue tu ridícula conformidad, Kagome Higurashi, realmente eres la mujer más patética que pisa la tierra - disfrutaba hacerla sentir del asco - muy bien, basta de aburridos juegos ¡Denme esa llave o los mato!

- ¡No te lo permitiré! - Kagome había soltado la mano de Inuyasha para apuntarle a Chung Li Ch'uan con una de sus flechas. El amenazado sólo dio una sonrisa torcida.

- No eres capaz de matarme, lo sabes.

- ¡Si te acercas lo hare!- grito.

- Tiemblas demasiado como para ser creíble - se le acercó un poco.

- ¡Un movimiento más y lo hare!

De pronto otra ráfaga entro en el lugar, Kagome no dudo en lanzar una flecha en esa dirección, Kou-Lao fue lanzado fuera del templo justo por donde había entrado, llego a parar hasta un árbol que daba comienzo al bosque.

- ¡Kou-Lao! - Chilló Hsiang-Ku antes de que Kagome le lanzara una que la dejara sujeta a la pared – ¡Maldita!

- ¡La próxima será para ti! - Advirtió la miko al líder inmortal.

- ¡Bien hecho Kagome! - Celebro tempranamente Shippo, pero todos sabían que aún estaban en serios problemas.

- Repito, no eres capas - Li Ch'uan se mostró sumamente seguro, dio un paso más y Kagome lanzo una débil flecha por sobre sus hombros, la cual fue sostenida por dos dedos del malvado - ¿A qué se supone que le estás apuntando? - Mostró un rostro de indiferencia y quemo lo que sus dedos habían sostenido - se acabó…

Kagome supo que estaban en peligro y sin saber por qué se abalanzo hasta donde estaba la joya del renacimiento.

- ¡Están muertos! - Gruño fastidiado lanzándose al ataque, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlos Kagome se voltea extendiendo su mano abierta creando un campo de energía, ella nunca había practicado esta arte, no era buena para eso, pero repentinamente frente a ella se formo un campo sumamente poderoso que agarro de sorpresa al líder inmortal y lo lanzo violenta y estruendosamente contra la pared.

- ¡Aprovechemos el momento! - Grito Tei, un segundo después todos estaban corriendo a diferentes puntos del bosque. Kagome estaba a punto de ingresar, pero se detuvo al ver que Inuyasha lo hacía a medio camino.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Lo llamó.

- ¡Kagome corre, yo estaré bien!

- Pero…

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo, no podré vivir conmigo mismo si no lo enfrento! - Inuyasha tenía razón, pero Kagome sabía lo peligroso que era.

- ¡KAGOME! - Se escuchó el rugido dentro del templo, el corazón de la miko se paralizo - ¡Vas a pagar por esto! - Un segundo después el templo ardió en llamas.

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Huye! - Le grito Inuyasha. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y entro en el bosque con rapidez.

Inuyasha pudo ver a Hsiang-Ku alejándose de las llamas, había tenido la mala suerte de presenciar de cerca la ira de su líder, el cual salió del techo del templo un segundo después, todo indicaba que correría hacía el bosque para seguir a Kagome, pero Inuyasha logró bloquearlo con la espada.

- Tú te quedas aquí, no dejare que sigas a Kagome - habló la seria voz del hanyou.

Chung Li Ch'uan dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida, no insistió en entrar al bosque para ir tras su presa, sino que retrocedió de un salto y dio ademán de acatar la decisión de Inuyasha sobre la lucha.

- ¡Hsiang-Ku! - La llamo.

- ¡¿Si?! - Respondió de inmediato.

- Despierta al idiota de Kou-Lao.

- ¡Sí! - Luego corrió hasta el árbol donde se encontraba el inmortal caído despertándolo de un solo golpe, y claro, el hombre no estuvo muy contento por aquel despertar, pero evito hacer un escándalo a la muchacha luego de haber visto el rostro de su temerario líder.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó por su descuido.

- Déjate de perder el tiempo, llama al "lobo" que está rondando el bosque y encárguense de obtener la llave tártaros - ordenó.

Kou-Lao no tardo en obedecer su orden, saco una pequeña polca de su bolsillo para luego lanzarla al cielo y arrojarle un fino y poderoso chorro de agua que la hizo explotar, los trozos se dirigieron hacía otro punto del bosque, estos llamarían a Hsiang-Tzu, a los pocos segundos se escucho un gran aullido. Luego la gata y el hombre pez se introdujeron en distintas direcciones les bosque.

- Ahora somos sólo tú y yo - habló el youkai con un tono siniestro.

- Lamentaras haberme subestimado - la batalla entre los dos rivales había comenzado.

..-

..-

Sango corría por el bosque, había perdido de vista al monje Miroku y a todos los demás, ahora se encontraba tratando de encontrarlos, pero algo corto su camino, un rostro conocido, un rostro que odiaba y deseaba darle mil patadas en la cara.

- ¡Shii! - Grito con furia.

- ¿Shii? ¡Oh! vaya hace tiempo que ya no escuchaba que me llamasen así, es un tanto incomodo - respondió con desinterés para luego notar el rostro de odio que la chica le regalaba- ¡Pero cuanto odio! Eres una mujer bastante rencorosa ¿No? - Parecía estarse burlando.

- Jamás voy a perdonarte lo que nos hiciste ¡Estuviste a punto de matar a Shippo y ni siquiera te importo!

- No seas melodramática ustedes nunca me importaron - comentó aburrida - Ppfff... Ya veo por qué nunca me agradaste, en fin – cambio drásticamente de tema - ¿Cuál de tus amiguitos se ha quedado con la llave?

- No te lo diría incluso aunque me mataras.

- Entonces tendremos que comprobarlo… - Rió maliciosamente y comenzó a atacarla.

Sango estaba en problemas, aquella mujer era muy rápida y apenas alcanzaba a bloquearla, hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era retroceder y resguardarse, estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que la gata empuja unos metros a Sango y ésta aprovecha para lanzarle el bumerang, pero Hsiang-Ku logra saltar antes de que la golpee, se apresura hasta donde esta Sango sosteniéndole el cuello con sus largas garras.

- Siento que no puedas ver a tu monje antes de morir, pero descuida, yo le diré que lo saludaste antes de matarlo a él también - sonrío con malicia mientras el terror desfiguro el rostro de la exterminadora.

Pero un golpe de suerte se hizo presente, Hsiang-Ku había olvidado que los bumerang regresan al punto de partida, por lo que ni siquiera se percato cuando éste golpeo fuertemente su cabeza causando su desmayo. Sango se había salvado por un pelo, tomo su bumerang y comenzó a correr lo más lejos posible de la diabólica mujer.

..-

..-

Tei se encontraba montado en Kirara mientras buscaba a los demás en la profundidad del bosque, pero al igual que Sango, fue sorprendido por un miembro de los inmortales, Kou-Lao.

- Nos volvemos a ver.

- Por desgracia debo decir que sí - respondió Tei ante el comentario del recién llegado, mientras trataba de calmar los gruñidos de Kirara.

- ¿Dónde está la llave? - Preguntó con seriedad.

- No la tengo y si la tuviera tampoco te la daría.

- No te pongas difícil, simplemente entrégamela y no te hare daño.

- ¿Me amenazas con hacerme daño? - Se burló calladamente Tei - ¿Qué castigo tendrás luego de eso? - El hombre de los ojos blancos lo miro con enfado al escuchar lo que le dijo Tei - para Chung yo soy igual que Kagome, él mismo quiere ser el que se encargue de nosotros y no permitirá que nadie, exceptuándose a él mismo, nos toque. Eso te incluye a ti.

- Pedazo de mierda, disfrutas sacarme en cara eso sólo por lo que te hicimos Hsiang-Ku y yo - lo miro con firmeza - pero asúmelo, ella nunca te amo, has sufrido toda tu vida por nada, eres aún más triste que yo tratando de amenazarte con algo que no puedo hacer.

Tei lo miro con odio, recordar la trampa en la que había caído con esa mujer y ese hombre le hacía hervir la sangre, él se había enamorado de un simple disfraz y se habría creído intercambiado por el hombre que actualmente tenía en frente, aquello dolía, dolía mucho…

- Tu no tienes lo que busco, ni tampoco puedo matarte, no me sirves de nada, ya te he humillado lo suficiente - se marcho tan rápido como había llegado.

..-

..-

- ¡Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde están?! - Chillaba el pequeño Shippo el cual era acompañado por el monje del templo.

- No grites, lo único que lograras es que nos encuentren esas bestias.

- ¡No me diga que hacer! Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos - se quejo.

- Lo único que importa ahora es escapar y ocultar esta llave.

- ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?! ¡Están en peligro, tengo que tratar de ayudarlos!

- ¡Más ayudas salvando esta llave! - Le grita le monje, pero Shippo se enfada ante su comportamiento, encontraba inaudito que ese tonto monje sólo se preocupara de ese trozo de madera y no de ayudarlo a rescatar a sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué tanto puede importar este tonto trozo de madera vieja?! - Le grito enfadado, mientras se la arrebataba de las manos.

- ¡Devuélveme eso!

- ¡Lo hare cuando encontremos a mis amigos!

- ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mocoso del demonio! - Gruñó persiguiéndolo

Shippo huyo hasta unos matorrales, de ninguna manera le entregaría la tonta llave, pero el monje no se daría por vencido, estaba a punto de sacar a Shippo de las matas cuando Hsiang-Ku apareció tras el.

- Pero si me he topado con el monje- pronuncio la mujer haciendo paralizar al hombre y al pequeño escondido en los arbustos.

- Tu… ¡Mujer demoníaca! - Grito el monje.

- Sí, correcto, yo la mujer demoníaca - pronunció en un tono de aburrimiento - has tenido mala suerte monje, sólo me estaba dedicando a buscar a la entupida exterminadora para despegarle todo lo que se llama cara, va a pagar por el golpe que me ha dado, lo juro - pronuncio con rabia para luego cambiar su tono a uno de conformidad - … Pero ya que me he topado contigo… Supongo que debo ocuparme de lo que realmente importa.

- No voy a entregarte la llave - habló el monje con rotundidad.

- Basta de heroísmos, entrégamela y prometo que cuando te mate te dolerá menos - habló con una sonrisa.

- No - repitió.

La mujer lo agarro de sus ropas y lo arrojo fuertemente contra un árbol.

- No estoy para juegos, aún tengo que ocuparme de la puta de Sango ¡¿Dónde está la llave?! - Terminó gruñendo con fastidio.

- ¡No la tengo, ni sé dónde está demonio! - Le grito para luego recibir un brutal arañazo en el torso.

- ¡Deja de decirme demonio como si fuera una bestia fea y horrorosa! ¡Dime dónde está lo que busco!

- Serás bella por fuera, pero tu esencia es la más horrorosa que me ha tocado ver en mi vida ¡Jamás le diré dónde esta la llave a un ser como tú!

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Te matare, te registrare y si no tienes la llave iré por la puta mujer que estaba buscando, la matare y luego seguiré buscando la llave! - Shippo jamás había visto a esa mujer tan enfadada, le causaba escalofríos.

Dos minutos después el monje era un cadáver totalmente registrado, Hsiang-Ku comprobó que él no tenía lo que estaba buscando y continúo su camino en busca de Sango.

Shippo lloro lárgame entre las ramas abrazándose al objeto de madera. El monje nunca lo delato.

..-

..-

(Uprising- Muse)

Kagome ya había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo llevaba internándose cada vez más y más en el bosque, había tropezado muchas veces, pero aun así seguía con su carrera, estaba cansada, muy cansada, pero no podía parar, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, pero su mente se negaba a obedecer, el miedo la invadía, la furia de ese hombre era lo peor que podía encontrar en el mundo, debía alejarse de él, alejarse del monstruo que sólo buscaba dañarla.

Pronto un segundo miedo apareció en ella, ella corría en el camino y pudo notar que entre los árboles corría junto a ella una gran bestia, no tardo en reconócela, Hsiang-Tzu. Hubiera preferido que fuese cualquiera de los inmortales (Exceptuando al líder) menos él, menos el violento y obsesivamente sanguinario y sicótico hombre lobo.

Los ojos de Kagome se toparon con los del gran lobo, se asusto, el lobo se dirigía hacía ella, trato de correr aún más rápido que antes, Hsiang-Tzu salió de los árboles para comenzar a correr por el camino detrás de Kagome, estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella sabía perfectamente que no seguiría con vida si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, tenía que encontrar algún obstáculo que pudiese impedir el paso del lobo, algo que le diera más ventaja, por ende, entro al bosque, entre tantos árboles sería más difícil moverse para un gran lobo que en un camino abierto.

Kagome corrió, corrió, tropezó, corrió, corrió, salto algunos desniveles y continuo corriendo con la respiración aún más agitada, no podía permitir que la atrapara, si eso ocurría lo más seguro es que terminase muerta. A veces lanzaba algunas flechas hacía atrás, algunas no pasaban ni cerca del lobo y a otras se encargaba de esquivarlas muy bien, su puntería no era buena en movimiento y mucho menos si estaba tan cansada. Tan cansada, que la velocidad ya no podía ser la misma y los filosos dientes comenzaban a alcanzarla destruyendo los árboles que un segundo antes estuvieron junto a la miko,

Kagome no supo cuantos gritos de susto dio, ni cuantas veces tuvo que cubrir su cabeza por la explosión de astillas, aquello era una verdadera cacería ¡La estaba cazando! Estuvo a un pelo de alcanzarla, de hecho le había arrancado un pedazo de ropa del hombro, cuando logro ver lago que probablemente la salvaría. A su izquierda pudo ver a unos cuantos metros un abúndate grupo de árboles de no mucho grosor que habían crecido bastante juntos, saco alguna reserva de energía y comenzó a correr hasta el lugar, pero antes se topo con un desnivel un poco alto, el cual salto sin ni siquiera medirlo ni mirarlo, cayó fuertemente ensuciando su ropa y raspando sus rodillas, pero se levanto rápidamente y corrió a lo que sería su supuesta salvación mientras el gran lobo cruzaba el desnivel sin mayor dificultad. Kagome se abrió paso entre los árboles, pero se dio cuenta que si bien aquellos atrasaban al lobo, no lo detenían, o hallaba un estrecho por donde pasar o simplemente los destruía con su feroz hocico.

En un momento Kagome se sintió atrapada por su propia trampa, no sabía como seguir avanzando y el lobo se acercaba botando saliva y mostrando sus feroces dientes, la chica trato de pasar por dos árboles demasiado juntos, incluso aplico fuerza, pero no lo logró, se volteo de inmediato creyendo poder encontrar otra salida, pero lo único que encontró fue al gran lobo que se impulso con gran brutalidad contra ella, Kagome dio un grito al ver el rostro del animal tan cerca, cuando de pronto, se dio cuenta que caía en un hoyo acolchonado por hojas, el impacto que tubo con el lobo había sido el impulso necesario para hacerla caber por el hueco entre los árboles, se había salvado de suerte.

Oyó al lobo gruñir y aullar tratando de alcanzarla con su hocico, pero las raíces y los troncos de los árboles se lo impedían, la suerte de Kagome era tan grande que había caído en un escudo natural, los árboles la rodeaban y protegían en aquel hueco.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - Grito Kagome tratando de alejarse de los lugares en los cuales el peligroso lobo asomaba su hocico expulsando baba por doquier debido a la furia - ¡Li Ch'uan no te perdonara si me haces daño! - Trato de convencerlo con el temor, pero los ladridos y los intentos de entrar continuaban, Kagome supo que debía buscar una salida y seguir huyendo, luego notó que había un agujero a un lado suyo, saco algunas hojas secas que habían dentro y pudo ver la salida del otro lado, se metió por ahí, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir un feroz ladrido la hizo retroceder, Hsiang-Tzu había hallado la salida del pequeño túnel, a Kagome no le quedo más que regresar, mientras el lobo excavaba y trataba de alcanzarla, pero de un momento a otro el animal desapareció y todo se volvió silencio, el corazón de Kagome latió con mayor frenesí, no ver a su atacante era incluso más horrible que tenerlo en frente, el no saber por dónde atacaría era perturbante. De pronto, una voz tras ella la petrifica.

- Voy a descuartizarte.

Kagome se volteó apresurada, ahí estaba Hsiang-Tzu en su forma humana parado justo detrás de los árboles que protegían a la chica.

- No puedes hacerlo - Respondió rápidamente.

- ¿Quién dice que no? - Preguntó con la mirada fija en ella.

- Tu líder, Li Ch'uan no quiere que ninguno de ustedes me mate.

- Sí, el mismo quiere hacerlo- respondió como a quien le cuentan una historia vieja.

- ¡Sí!… Por eso… Por eso tu no puedes hacerme daño- se sintió estúpida, prácticamente estaba dando por hecho que Chung se encargaría de matarla.

- Si lo pienso bien, la idea de Chung es matarte, pero si ahora te dejo moribunda y te corto unas cuantas extremidades, técnicamente no será matarte, por lo que significara que no he desobedecido- se saboreo la sed de sangre.

- ¡¿No recuerdas lo que le hizo a Shii por atacar a Tei?! - Necesitaba convencerlo, aunque se viese ridícula debía usar cualquier táctica para salvarse de semejante hombre - Te hará lo mismo, incluso peor, me odia mucho más de lo que odia a Tei, lo sé – lo ultimo se sintió amargo en su boca.

- Él sólo quiere hacerte sufrir, quiere que desees tu muerte, prácticamente estaría contribuyendo a su causa… hacerte sufrir de una manera inimaginable - los ojos de Kagome se abrieron enormemente, en un mínimo momento concluyo que no había esperanzas de razonar con él, lo único que quería era dañarla y lo haría a pesar de las consecuencias.

Destruyó los troncos con una rasgada de sus uñas, las astillas saltaron, se hinco y se refugio en sí misma acercándose a la pared al ver que Hsiang-Tzu saltaría hasta el interior de su escudo natural, el hombre lobo la vio recogida como un niño y aun así no mostró piedad y extendió sus garras para dañarla, pero Kagome fue veloz y aprovecho de pasar por debajo de sus piernas hasta el pequeño túnel y salir ilesa de la experiencia, luego comenzó a hacer lo que había estado haciendo una y otra vez hasta hace un rato: correr. Corrió hasta volver al camino, no podía parar de voltear su cabeza para ver si la bestia venía tras ella, pero no, seguramente se había atorado o demorado en ese enredo de ramas, pero jamás pensó que dejaría de estar por algún lugar tras ella, los ojos de aquel hombre no eran los de uno que dejara ir a su presa, algo en ellos le recordaban al nuevo Kiseki, nada más que el líder de los inmortales era un hombre inteligente que sabía usar la razón y el lobo no era más que un aturdido que sólo buscaba la violencia y la destrucción.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita Kagome! - Oyó el grito de Miroku dentro del otro lado del bosque.

- ¿Monje Miroku? - Estaba un tanto sorprendida, pero no había dejado de correr.

- ¡¿Señorita está bien?! - Miroku acababa de salir del bosque para reunirse con la miko.

- Eso intento… - Comentó recordado los resientes sucesos - ¿Y los otros?

- No lo sé, usted es con la primera que me encuentro - respondió con un poco de preocupación luego se dio cuenta de cierto detalle – señorita… ¿Por qué corremos? - Preguntó entre risa y extrañamiento.

- Para salvar nuestras vidas ¡No se detenga! - Respondió sin disminuir su paso.

- ¿Salvar nuestras vidas? ¿Pero de qué? - Entendía aún menos que antes.

De pronto se oyó un estruendo, Hsiang-Tzu acababa de salir del bosque rompiendo unos cuantos árboles, ahora se encontraba corriendo tras ellos.

- ¡De eso! - Grita la chica.

Ambos continúan corriendo, pero Miroku decide finalmente usar su agujero negro, Kagome se refugia tras él mientras ocurre todo el alboroto, el monje cierra su mano, pero el gran lobo aún seguía ahí, se había aferrado a la tierra con sus garras, Kagome aprovecho que estaba quieto para lanzarle una flecha, pero el inmortal logro destruirla con su mandíbula.

- Es muy poderoso… - Susurró Miroku entre una maldición.

El lobo se abalanzo contra el brazo del monje enterrando sus afilados colmillos en su carne, comenzó a sacudirlo cuando Kagome vuelve a intentar lo de la flecha, pero nuevamente no causo nada más que Hsiang-Tzu se molestara y le lanzara a Miroku, Kagome trato de atraparlo, pero el peso causo que ambos se cayeran y que la joya celeste se cayera del bolsillo de la chica.

- ¿Monje Miroku está bien? - Pregunto apresuradamente.

- Sí… - Respondió algo agitado sosteniendo la herida de su brazo - señorita… Recupere la joya - Miroku había visto la joya botada a un metro de distancia.

Kagome al ver la joya obtuvo un recuerdo al cual anteriormente no le había prestado mayor atención.

.-

- ¡_Están muertos! - Gruño fastidiado lanzándose al ataque, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlos Kagome se voltea extendiendo su mano abierta creando un campo de energía, ella nunca había practicado esta arte, no era buena para eso, pero repentinamente frente a ella se formo un campo sumamente poderoso que agarro de sorpresa al líder inmortal y lo lanzo violenta y estruendosamente contra la pared._

_.-_

- ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo fue que pude hacer eso?… En ese momento creo que sentí a la joya llamarme, quizás… ¡Quizás fue ella quien me dio poder!- pensó.

En ese preciso momento Hsiang-Tzu se disponía a dar su golpe final, Kagome logro verlo y no tardo en reaccionar, se abalanzo contra la joya y antes de que el lobo pudiese tocarlos había creado un campo de energía que, al igual que a Chung, había lanzado violentamente a Hsiang-Tzu.

- ¡Bien hecho señorita! - Felicitó el monje.

- ¡Son las joyas, las joyas aumentan nuestro poder al sostenerlas! - Informo para luego oír un feroz gruñido, aquel lobo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero Kagome ya había encontrado la manera de enfrentarlo, sostuvo firme la joya mientras apuntaba al demonio con una de sus flechas para luego lanzársela sin un segundo de duda. El ataque lo impulso algunos metros, ahora si había funcionado, pero el lobo parecía querer volverse a levantar, aunque su idea se vio impedida ante otra flecha que esta vez si lo dejo noqueado.

- ¡Lo ha derrotado!

- No… Sólo lo he dañado, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que despierte - Kagome ayuda al monje a ponerse de pie, debían apurar el paso y encontrar a los demás.

Habían avanzado un largo trecho cuando Kagome se dio cuenta de que había algo que debía hacer a como diese lugar.

- Monje Miroku busque a Sango, a Tei y a Shippo, yo seguiré sola desde aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué me está diciendo? Es peligroso que se quede sola.

- Ya he estado sola y sé que puedo defenderme, ahora sé como enfrentar a los inmortales - Kagome saca una bolsa de su bolsillo y se la entrega - tome.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son la mitad de las joyas del renacimiento que hemos encontrado, la otra mitad la tiene Tei, Inuyasha se las dio hace unos días.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga con ellas? - Preguntaba sin comprender.

- Que las use y se proteja con ellas, ya vio lo que son capases de hacer, las necesitara si quiere encontrar a los otros, sobretodo con esas personas metidas en el bosque.

- ¿Usted qué hará? - Preguntó con preocupación.

- Me llevare la joya celeste e iré por Inuyasha, él necesita de mi ayuda, si no voy estoy segura que Chung Li Ch'uan terminara matándolo.

- Pero…

- Sé que es peligroso ¡Pero necesito ir! Por favor no me lo impida, jamás me perdonaría si Inuyasha muere…

- Está bien - asiente con la cabeza, Kagome le agrádese y comienza a correr de regreso al templo, pero Miroku la detiene - ¡Señorita!

La miko se voltea pensando que el monje Miroku trataría de persuadirla sobre su decisión, pero se equivocaba, si bien la intención del monje al volver a llamarla era verdaderamente persuadirla, jamás tuvo la intención de volver a hablarle del mismo tema.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta? - Preguntó serio.

- ¿De qué habla? - Preguntó confusa para luego exasperarse un poco - monje Miroku por favor no hay tiempo que perder - se voltea nuevamente, pero el monje la vuelve a detener.

- ¡De lo que dijo! - Grito.

- ¿De lo que dije? - lo miro con extrañeza.

- Usted dijo: "él necesita de mi ayuda, si no voy estoy segura que Chung Li Ch'uan terminara matándolo"- Kagome lo miro sin comprender su punto, el monje prosiguió- luego dijo: "jamás me perdonaría si Inuyasha muere…"

- ¿Qué tiene eso de extraño? ¡Estoy preocupada!

- Una mujer enamorada jamás diría eso ¿Qué si no va terminara matándolo? Discúlpeme, pero eso sonó más a un deber que a una prioridad – Kagome quedo atónita ante su resolución - ¿Qué jamás se perdonaría si él muere? Vuelvo a disculparme, pero eso sonó como quien defiende a un compañero, si yo estuviera en su lugar y Sango en el de Inuyasha, no habría dado un discurso, simplemente hubiese salido corriendo tras ella, y jamás hubiera dicho que no me perdonaría su muerte, sino que diría que impediré su muerte, ni siquiera en palabras la podría alejar de mi, es más… Desde un principio la hubiese recordado y no cuando se haya llevado un trecho avanzado, no, miento, yo jamás me hubiera ido de su lado. Ahora, permítame preguntarle ¿Usted hizo algo de eso?

Miroku había dejado sin habla a la muchacha, estaba avergonzada, sus palabras eran punzantes en su pecho y el vació siempre presente se incremento de un momento a otro.

- La conozco bien y la quiero, por favor…

No, que no lo diga ¡Que no lo diga! Que no diga esas palabras ¡Que no las diga! Rogaba una y otra vez el interior de Kagome,

- No se engañe.

Las dijo…

Miroku se volteó y comenzó su búsqueda. Kagome se paralizo, respiro hondo y aguanto el dolor del enorme vació. Volvió a emprender su camino hasta Inuyasha.

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><strong> tamyinu26: <strong>lo voy a dejar a la imaginación de cada cual.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está el capitulo, siento los desfases de las ultimas dos semanas, pero últimamente todo ha sido un caos, espero no vuelva a pasar. Espero con ansias todas sus especulaciones del capitulo, saludooos!<em>


	32. Chapter 32

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 81:**** El ultimo sueño.**

Kagome corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia la dirección en que había dejado a Inuyasha luchando contra Chung Li Ch'uan, pero las palabras del monje Miroku aún estaban vivas en su mente, era como si escuchara claramente la voz del monje diciéndole "no se engañe" ¡¿Cómo pudo haberle dicho una cosa semejante?! Ella no se estaba engañando, estaba completamente segura de lo que sentía por Inuyasha, hace mucho tiempo ella se había enamorado de él y nada de eso había desaparecido ¡Nada! ¿Verdad? Dudo un leve segundo, luego agito su cabeza para borrar de ella semejante estupidez ¡Claro que era verdad! Miroku estaba equivocado, equivocado…

Un gran estruendo la llevo de regreso a la realidad, era evidente que ya estaba cerca, se apresuró un poco más y pudo ver un resplandor de luz solar al final del camino, sus ojos percibieron el cambio de iluminación, había salido del bosque para encontrarse con la lucha de espadas.

- ¿No te da vergüenza? Ni siguieras me haces pensar en dejar de usar mi espada - habló con provocación.

- ¡Cierra la boca! No me importa si usas tú espada o tus poderes ¡Sólo me importa derrotarte para que no te vuelvas a acercar a Kagome!

- Siento defraudarte, pero eso no ocurrirá, ella es mi objetivo y voy a destrozarla – sus espadas volvieron a chocar - aunque no deberías preocuparte, no estarás vivo para ver su destrucción.

(The red jumpsuit apparatus- Justify)

La sangre de Inuyasha hirvió ante las palabras de su oponente ¡Él jamás permitiría que le hiciese daño a Kagome! Saco fuerzas y con ayuda de su espada lo lanzo unos cuantos metros.

- ¿Molesto? - Comentó Chung con burla.

- ¡Viento cortante! - Bramó Inuyasha.

- ¡Harikën! - Contraataco deshaciendo el ataque del hibrido - ese ataque fue deprimente hasta para ti.

- ¡A ver qué te parece ahora! - Grito mientras le lanzaba una seguida de vientos cortantes.

Una nube de polvo lo cubrió todo e impidió que Inuyasha viese el ataque de su oponente y látigos de viento golpearon al hanyou, Li Ch'uan había lanzado el Kaze no Muchi.

- Párese que no puedes entender que entre tú y yo no hay comparación y nunca la habrá, eres demasiado débil, haces que pierda mi tiempo, me aburres.

Inuyasha estaba intentando levantarse, de ninguna manera se rendiría ante él.

- Te he dicho que me aburres- repitió el youkai poniendo en posición su espada - ¡Harikën!

Pero aquel ataque había sido mucho peor que los otros que había lanzado con anterioridad, éste de seguro dejaría mal parado a Inuyasha, quien en un acto desesperado lanzo un viento cortante, el cual sólo fue succionado por el poder del Harikën. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del malévolo, pero no le duro en su posición, una flecha sagrada se cruzo entre el ataque de huracán e Inuyasha, logrando bloquear a la aplastante técnica.

- Al parecer tenemos a una entrometida - comentó Chung con desagrado.

- ¿Kagome? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que te marcharas!

- ¡Si no hubiese vuelto estarías casi muerto! - Respondió Kagome.

- ¿Con que lograste tragarte el miedo? - Le habló el de lengua venenosa.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! - Grito ella mientras se acercaba al campo de batalla.

- Eso es tan falso como decir que amas a Inuyasha - se burló.

- ¡Estoy harta de que creas que lo sabes todo de todos! – Grito - ¡Sólo eres un ignorante con lengua larga!

- La única legua larga aquí eres tu, recuerda con quien estás hablando - la seriedad salió de sus labios en compañía de una mirada fulminante.

- ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡No sabes cuanto lo recuerdo, y no creo estar equivocada en nada de lo que digo! ¡Tú no sabes nada de nada!

Aquello había sido suficiente, Li Ch'uan desapareció en un segundo y al siguiente reapareció a centímetros del rostro de Kagome.

- ¿Te atreves a decirme lo mismo ahora? - Kagome pudo sentir su frío aliento, no pudo evitar temblar por el miedo, ni pudo evitar recordar el aliento de Kiseki ¿Era tan diferente o sólo no podía recordarlo? Podía recordarlo, no se sentía así, pero debía ser así - ¿Puedes repetir que no me temes? - Provoco la voz nuevamente, ella no podía hablar.

- ¡Aléjate! - Gruñó Inuyasha corriendo en su dirección.

- Quizás deba hacerte recordar que no debes hablarme así - el inmortal volvió a desaparecer para reaparecer junto al apresurado hanyou y rajar su vientre con el filo de su espada, cayó inevitablemente.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Grito abatida.

- ¡No olvides quien soy! - Rugió el atacante a la chica, pero ella no le contestó, sólo corrió para averiguar cual era el estado de Inuyasha.

- ¿Inuyasha, estás bien? - Kagome trato de ayudarlo a que se reincorporara.

- Sí, no te preocupes… Sólo ha sido un rasguño…

- Sólo por tu extraña ropa, sino hubiese sido por ella te desgarro hasta el estómago.

- ¿Qué se supone que ganas haciendo esto? - Kagome lo miro con tristeza.

- Fácil, hacerte daño - respondió sin vacilación.

- Deja de odiarme.

- No.

- ¡No te he hecho nada!

- Lo sé.

- ¡Entonces deja de dañarme a mi y a todo lo que quiero!

- No quiero - respondió rotundamente.

Kagome no aguanto más, la ira y la desesperación la embargo, se puso de pie y no lo pensó dos veces para dar vuelta la cara de Li Ch'uan con una cachetada.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya suficiente daño me hiciste con hacerme creer que existía alguien llamado Kiseki!

- Nunca será suficiente daño - habló con el rostro aún dado vuelta - voy a destrozarte hasta el alma Kagome Higurashi - terminó diciéndole mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El vació regreso a su pecho.

Inuyasha se adelantó y volvió a atacar con su espada, pero no sirvió de nada, el inmortal retrocedió un paso hacia atrás esquivándola sin dificultad.

- Intento desesperado - comentó.

- ¡Voy a matarte! - Graznó Inuyasha apoyado por sus rodillas y su espada.

- Ni siquiera puedes ponerte en pie, el único que va a matar a alguien hoy seré yo - guardo su espada con rapidez, Kagome comprendió que el asesino quería encargarse él mismo del problema, lo mataría con sus propias manos en los próximos segundos, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo.

Chung Li Ch'uan se abalanzo contra el hanyou, pero para su propia sorpresa no pudo tocarlo, una extraña fuerza logró empujarlo a unos metros de distancia y cuando alzo la vista para ver qué era lo que había pasado, encontró a una sacerdotisa con las manos extendidas creando un campo de energía.

- Tenía la impresión de que no eras buena con esas cosas… - Comentó el inmortal con un toque de extrañeza en su voz.

- No lo soy, pero con la ayuda de las joyas sí- declaro- ya no estaré indefensa cuando me toque enfrentarme a ti, tengo el medio para detenerte, no dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a las personas que quiero.

- ¿El medio para detenerme? Sólo me atrasas, nadie en este mundo tiene la capacidad para detenerme- sonrío abiertamente ante la tonta idea de que alguien pudiese detenerlo.

- Yo te detendré ¡Encontrare la luz en tu interior y te detendré! - Chung comenzó a reír luego de esto.

- Es increíble la cantidad de estupideces que puedes decir en tan corto tiempo - su cuerpo se torno de forma que parecía que estaba a punto de atacarla, pero un llamado lo interrumpió.

- ¡Chung! - La chica salió rápidamente del bosque en compañía de un hombre que sostenía por los hombros a otro desmayado.

- ¿No se supone que deberían estar en el bosque buscando ratas? - Comentó el líder al ver a sus acompañantes volver donde él.

- ¡La tenemos! - Chillo alegremente la muchacha.- se la arranque al estúpido zorro - luego le tendió el objeto con entusiasmo, él lo sostuvo en su mano derecha, su rostro no cambio ni un poco, Kagome era la única que podía notar que la captura de ese artefacto no lo satisfacía ni un poco, guardo la llave en su bolsillo.

- Pero tenemos un problema… - Habló Kou-Lao que sostenía a un desmayado Hsiang-Tzu - ellos están usando las joyas, el monje llego con ellas y les dijo que las usaran, cogimos la llave sólo por un descuido del zorro.

- ¿Qué problema puede ser ese? Al menos nos hacen las cosas un poco más interesantes, esto ya estaba matándome del aburrimiento de lo fácil que era - comentó Chung sin ningún cambió en su voz, luego su vista se enfoco en el desvanecido hombre, Kou-Lao lo notó.

- Lo encontramos tirado en el bosque…

- Debiste dejarlo ahí - lo miró con aún mayor detenimiento y luego observo el rostro de Kagome - ¿Qué le hiciste al lobo? - Preguntó con un tono común.

- Mejor le preguntas qué quería hacerme él a mi… - Respondió nerviosa al recordar el asechamiento de hace un rato atrás.

- Tonta, está inconsciente ¿Cómo quieres que le pregunte? - Respondió con burla.

- ¡Trato de matarme! - Respondió enfadada - ¡¿Acaso ahora mandas a tu sirvientes a hacer el trabajo sucio?!

- ¡No somos sirvientes! - Gruño Hsiang-Ku.

- ¡Pero pareces uno! - Contestó Inuyasha tratando de defender a Kagome.

- Me hare cargo de que no se repita, ambos sabemos que si alguien va a matarte seré yo - respondió Li Ch'uan ignorando la discusión del hanyou y su acompañante - nos vamos - terminó por declarar para la sorpresa de todos.

- ¡Pero ellos están aquí, indefensos! - Habló la malvada mujer.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? - Hsiang-Ku tuvo miedo de responderle algo que pudiera molestarlo - dejemos algo de diversión para otro día, ya tenemos lo que queríamos…

- Sí… - Contestó la mujer en verdad queriendo decir otras cosas. Luego se marcharon sin ni siquiera mirar a sus enemigos.

.-

.-

Una luz incandescente, un césped suave, un cielo azulado, una brisa relajante… ella estaba en el lugar de confusiones, donde su cuerpo abandonaba la razón y su inconsciente prefería responder por ella, estaba en el lugar que su mente había creado para verlo a él.

Se puso de pie con algo de entusiasmo, corrió hasta donde bajaba la pequeña colina y se detuvo, pudo verlo claramente en las orillas del lago sin fin, ahí estaba él contemplando a la lejanía nuevamente como si alguien le hablase, se dirigió hasta él sin apuro, pero con la emoción guardada en su interior por volver a verlo una vez más, ahora estaba frente a su espalda, sintió el tono de su voz.

- Escuche algo… - Dijo.

- ¿Algo?

- ¿Es cierto? - Kagome no entendía qué era lo que él preguntaba - ¿Es cierto? - Repitió sin voltearse todavía.

- No te entiendo ¿Qué cosa? - Algo en su interior le dijo que algo no iba bien, luego el hombre se volteo y en su rostro pudo comprobar su sospecha.

(Leona Lewis - My Hands).

- ¿Es cierto que estás con Inuyasha? – La pregunta la paralizo tanto como el triste y serio rostro de Kiseki.

- Yo… - se avergonzó al recordar que la respuesta era afirmativa.

- Es cierto - sentencio al ver el comportamiento de la mujer - siempre lo amaste ¿Verdad? - La seriedad se había transformado en dolor.

Kagome negó torpemente con la cabeza, era desgarrante verlo con aquel rostro, se sintió egoísta y macabra por causar su sufrimiento.

- Nunca pudiste olvidarlo, yo jamás conseguí tener comparación con él ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que si?

- No, no es así - negó nuevamente con torpeza.

- Me hiciste creer que tenía comparación con él.

- ¡Tú no tienes comparación con él! - Grito apresurada.

Él dio una sonrisa lastimosa - lo admites, pensé que sería menos doloroso si lo admitías, me he vuelto a equivocar.

- No, no es lo que quise decir - respondió velozmente al ver la mala interpretación - es cierto, tu no tienes comparación con Inuyasha, porque si te comparara con él sería como si comparara lo que siento por ambos, sería como decir que los quiero de la misma manera - el rostro de Kiseki no cambiaba, pero guardo silencio - no tienes idea de la inmensidad del sentimiento que guardo por ti, si lo supieras te sentirías ridículo al decir lo que dices.

- Él… - Kagome no lo dejó continuar.

- El amor que sentí por él esta a años luz de lo que hoy siento por ti. Te amo – declaró - te amo de una manera que no sabía que era posible amar, tú no sabes, no sabes… No sabes lo grande que es esto… Siento que no puedo con él, es tanto que creo que terminara aplastándome ¿No lo ves? Inuyasha jamás me hizo sentir algo tan grande… - Estaba abatida, abatida al darse cuenta de que sus actos estaban demostrando lo contrario. Jamás había sido tan sincera en su vida, era cierto, lo que sentía por el hombre frente a ella era tan grande que no sabía si podría con él, era tan real y, él, sólo una imagen en su mente, una hermosa ilusión que desaparecería al momento de despertar.

Kiseki se le acerco y sostuvo en sus manos el rostro de la abatida muchacha, esta vez Kagome no se alejó, quizás su mente se lo pidió por un momento, pero no quiso obedecer, se quedo quieta y observo la maravillosa imagen que tenía frente a ella. Él ya no mostraba el rostro de dolor, si no que mostraba uno de angustia mientras la acariciaba con manos temblorosas.

- ¿Entonces no es cierto? - Su voz también temblaba, al igual que la angustia de su rostro se reflejaba en sus palabras - ¿No es verdad? ¿Eran sólo mentiras? Por favor dime que eran sólo mentiras - apoyó su frente con la de ella, el temblor aún no abandonaba su cuerpo, Kagome lo notó y sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus manos tal como él lo estaba haciendo - ¿Eran mentiras, verdad? ¿Mentiras? Tu no estarías con Inuyasha, no, tu no lo harías ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? Dime que no es cierto, dime que no.

- No, no es cierto, no es cierto - no pudo evitar mentirle, no lo hizo con mala intención, pero si le decía que era cierto la ilusión se rompería ¿Y qué había de malo en ser feliz aunque sea en tus sueños? No había nada de malo, nada, porque en sus sueños sólo estaba él, en sus sueños el único que vivía era Kiseki.

- ¿No es verdad? ¿No es verdad? - Kagome pudo sentir su aliento agitado tan diferente al de aquella tarde, era Kiseki.

- No, no lo es, no lo es - repitió mientras una torpe sonrisa se anchaba en los labios del chico.

- No lo es, no lo es - redundó el muchacho con una enorme sonrisa en su cara haciendo imposible que a la chica se le formara una igual en su rostro.

Él la beso sin pensarlo dos veces, la beso y ella respondió, toda la angustia que habían sentido se había convertido en pasión reflejada en sus labios, podían sentir la añoranza que había entre el uno y el otro, había pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que sus bocas se habían encontrado, tiempo que para ellas había parecido eterno, no podían olvidar el dulce sabor de los labios del otro.

- Te amo - se susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Él la aprisiono entre sus brazos y oculto el rostro en el cuello de Kagome, inhalo el dulce aroma de la chica y dio un suspiro de alivio, sus temores habían sido equívocos, aún lo quería como él la quería a ella. Se quedaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que Kiseki deshizo el abraso para volver a mirar a la eterna lejanía, nuevamente pareciese que alguien le hablara, una pequeña marca de preocupación se formo en la frente del youkai, luego volvió a voltearse y dijo:

- Duda, duda de todo…

- ¡NO! - Kagome lo interrumpió con brusquedad, sabía perfectamente que significaba esa frase, sabía lo que diría y lo que pasaría a continuación - no te vayas, no me vuelvas a dejar- la tristeza se presento en todas sus facciones.

- …Pero jamás dudes - su rostro también se entristeció y, más aún, al ver como Kagome negaba con la cabeza para que no se marchara - …Jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti.

Un brusco despertar.

.-

.-

(Coldplay - In my place)

Podía oír la furia de los truenos dentro de su futón, creyó que ellos habían sido los responsables de tal violento despertar, la lluvia chocaba con fuerza en las paredes de la pequeña cabaña junto al camino, nuevamente habían tenido suerte en su andanza, todos dormían a pesar del gran alboroto que ocurría afuera, los sueños eran mucho mejores que la fría noche, nadie vendría a distraerla de sus pensamientos, por lo menos eso es lo que creía.

- ¿Pesadilla? - Habló una voz conocida desde la oscuridad.

Kagome no sabía si podía considerarse como tal - …Sí - respondió tratando de olvidar el sueño.

- ¿Haz soñado con él?

Kagome no necesitaba una descripción para saber a quién se refería.

- …Sí.

- No tienes que preocuparte… - Inuyasha se puso de pie y se acostó frente a ella, un flash back vino a ella, por un milisegundo sintió la hermosa luz, la suave brisa, el brillante césped y el iluminado rostro de Kiseki en el lugar de sus sueños, la imagen desapareció de inmediato siendo remplazada por la oscura habitación, el frío, la madera y el rostro de Inuyasha - jamás permitiré que te haga daño, encontraremos la manera de salir de todo esto, te lo aseguro - sonrío levemente.

Ella lo miro con detenimiento, el vació reapareció en su interior junto al recuerdo de tan alucinante sueño, deseaba olvidarlo, olvidar cualquier recuerdo de su mundo interior, aquel traicionero lugar sólo buscaba perturbarla en el mundo material, el cruel y duro mundo que estaba obligada a sobrellevar.

- ¿Puedes…? - Susurró indecisa captando la atención del hanyou - ¿Puedes abrasarme?

Inuyasha no contestó, simplemente se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos dejándola posar su rostro sobre su pecho, Kagome sentía el corazón palpitante de Inuyasha, no sonaba como el de "él", trató de borrar esos pensamientos de su mente y dejarse impregnar por la calidez del pecho de Inuyasha, no tardo en quedarse dormida, pero esta vez no hubo un hermoso lugar al cual visitar.

.-

.-

En medio del bosque un grito ensordecedor fue camuflado por la tormenta, cinco figuras eran espectadoras de una feroz paliza, unos miraban con desagrado y otros con una oculta satisfacción, hubo un flash de luz y un estruendo se apodero del cielo, la lluvia hacía más deprimente la escena y más patético al hombre que había vuelto a lanzar un quejido, sufría, pero nadie movió un músculo por ir a ayudarlo, estaba prohibido, el que fuese tan estúpido como para atreverse a socorrerlo terminaría tomando su lugar, otro estruendo en el cielo, otro grito.

- ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? - Habló con calma Lu Tung-Ping.

- ¡Yo seré el que decida cuando será suficiente! - Rugió Li Ch'uan lanzando al lastimado Hsiang-Tzu contra el árbol más cercano.

- Alguien normal ya estaría muerto con tal paliza… - Trató de convencerlo Lu.

- ¡Pues bendita sea su inmortalidad! - Respondió pateando la cara del hombre lobo para luego gritarle - ¡¿Te quedan ganas de seguir tratando de matar a MI presa?!

- Te dije… - Habló el empapado hombre botando sangre por la boca y tratando de pararse - …que no lo iba a hacer… Sólo trate de asustarla, quizás… Se me fue un poco la mano

- ¡Oh! ¿Sólo tratabas de asustarla? ¡Discúlpame! - Le grito volviéndole a volar la cara de una patada - lo siento, sólo te golpeo para asustarte, pero creo que se me va la mano con facilidad - habló de forma irónica - ¡¿Con quien mierda crees que estás hablando?! – Se acercó y lo agarro del cabello para gritarle en la cara - ¡Sé de tus actitudes y sé de lo que eres capaz, te obsesionaste con su caza, no te importó la orden que le di a todos e ibas a matarla! ¡Da gracias de que fue más inteligente que tu y logró zafarse de ti, porque te aseguro que si no hubiese sido así hubiera hecho lo que hiciese falta para cagarte la puta inmortalidad!

Ninguno de los inmortales deseaba caer en la pésima suerte de estar en el lugar del hombre lobo, hace tiempo que no veían a su líder tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando descubrió que Shii había puesto sus garras en Tei, definitivamente no tenía comparación con la reacción actual, todo era por Kagome Higurashi, sí, todo lo que tratara de esa mujer lo hacía ponerse hasta los extremos, todos lo sabían, incluso Hsiang-Tzu, pero él había sido el estúpido insensato que se atrevió a jugar con el juguete del más diabólico personaje de la historia, grave error, ahora estaba pagando el precio.

El lobo lo miro con rencor, jamás había sido tan humillado, jamás nadie se había atrevido a algo parecido, siempre fue respetado por sus compañeros y por el resto de personas, le temían, pero Chung rompía con todos los limites, él era tan monstruoso que hacía que hasta el más inesperado hombre se viese patético ante él, el orgullo de Hsiang-Tzu estaba destrozado

- Lo admito - habló cabreado - estuve a punto de asesinarla ¡Deseaba romper su cráneo en mis dientes! ¡Deseaba sentir su sangre en mi lengua! ¡Deseaba tomar su alma y desmembrar su cuerpo! - Los espectadores se paralizaron ante el atrevimiento - y si tuviera la oportunidad… ¡Lo volvería a intentar y me la tragaría en tu cara! - Los ojos de Li Ch'uan se tornaron furia, pero al lobo esto no le importó y continuó - ¡Si puedo, la masacrare! ¡Y todos aquí deberían hacer lo mismo! ¡Lo único que hace esa mujer es jodernos la vida y hacer que tú nos la jodas a nosotros! ¡Actúas extraño y nadie te dice nada, pero todos sabemos que es por culpa de esa puta mujer! ¡Debiste haberla matado desde hace mucho tiempo, sabes que estando ella viva pueden acabar con nosotros, pero aun así no la matas! ¡Te excusas en tu diversión cuando tu sentido de la diversión siempre fue simplemente matar y no esperar! ¡Nadie te lo dirá nunca, pero todos sabemos que tarde o temprano terminaras cagandola otra vez, tal como sucedió cuando conociste a la maldita perra de Saiyo! – Lo último había traspasado el límite.

El líder inmortal sacudió la cabeza del impertinente haciéndola girar para que quedase de espaldas a él y así le fuese más fácil agarrar su brazo izquierdo y, de un rápido y brutal movimiento girarlo totalmente hacía atrás logrando escucharse el crujido de los huesos quebrándose seguido del enorme grito expulsado desde los pulmones del afectado, llamas salieron de las manos del victimario para quemar el inerte brazo de Hsiang-Tzu.

- ¡¿Quién más piensa lo mismo que él?! - Rugió, nadie se atrevió a confesar, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los truenos, la lluvia y los quejidos del hombre en el suelo, Chung Li Ch'uan le dio una patada en el estomago para que se callara. - ¡Para la próxima que decidas sincerarte o atacar a esa mujer piensa en lo que le pasara a tus piernas!

Hsiang-Tzu estaba tirado con la respiración ahogada en medio de un pozón de agua y barro, su brazo estaba totalmente destrozado y su aspecto era totalmente deprimente, no quedaba nada del temerario hombre que era, pero al menos sabía que había sido castigado por ser diferente a los demás y haber enfrentado al demonio, le había sobrado valor para encararlo, pero eso no quitaba que había tenido su precio.

- Levanten a esta alimaña, nos vamos.

Un trueno.

.-

.-

Habían pasado largos días y noches luego de aquella tormenta, los días eran eternos y sin mucho sentido, Kagome compartía con sus amigos y con Inuyasha, caminaban por caminos, pueblos y bosques buscando alguna pista de la próxima y ultima joya, pero las noches, las noches eran cortas y maravillosas, encerrada en un mundo de fantasías donde sólo existía un Dios al cual era posible tocar, a veces sólo se dedicaban a observarse, otras veces a conversar de cosas sin sentido y en ciertas ocasiones corrían por todos lados sin un rumbo concreto, se salpicaban el agua de la orilla y utilizaban el esplendoroso bosque como su escondite. Ya no pensaba, ya no razonaba. Sonrisas. Era todo lo que podía encontrar en el mundo de los sueños. Lo olvidaba todo. Ya no huía de él por salvar su vida, si no que lo hacía por un simple juego. Escondiéndose en los árboles para ver cuanto tiempo tardaba en encontrarla en vez de temblar aterrorizada esperando a que no lo hiciera. Olvidó la lucha. La búsqueda. El daño. A Inuyasha. Ahí sólo cabía su pequeño paraíso, él y su enorme sonrisa, la sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando la veía a ella. La sonrisa única. No había guerra. Besos y abrazos, besos y más abrazos. Sonrisas. Felicidad. Paz. Amor. Pero la razón y la oscuridad siempre llegaban con su última frase, aquella que no podía detener, aquella que marcaba el límite de la fantasía y la realidad.

- Duda, duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti.

Crudo despertar.

.-

Daba gracias por encontrarse con un nuevo día, aquello la hacía entrar en razón y la alejaba de la locura en su cabeza, locura que a veces parecía demasiado real, tanto así que en ocasiones aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, luego agitaba la cabeza con brusquedad y reorganizaba sus objetivos, vencer a los inmortales y encontrar la tan lejana luz que se hallaba en el interior del macabro demonio Chung Li Ch'uan y no morir en el intento. Al despertar, recordaba quien era realmente el hombre detrás de la hermosa sonrisa.

- Te amo.

No hubo ninguna conversación previa, de hecho, hacía bastantes minutos que habían dejado de hablar y se habían dedicado a mirar la celebración del pequeño pueblo, hace dos días que habían llegado ahí. Ella fingió no haberlo escuchado, sonrío por las maniobras que hacía una pequeña con unas coloridas cintas, ya era de noche, sólo las antorchas y velas alumbraban la pequeña celebración al aire libre.

- Te amo.

Volvió a repetir. Era imposible volver a fingir no haberlo escuchado, giro suavemente su rostro para observar al hombre que la miraba con detenimiento y sinceridad. Volvió a repetir las palabras que ella no deseaba oír, pero él no se enteró, Kagome había ocultado su incomodidad con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Me amas? - Preguntó el hanyou con algo de temor.

- …Sí - Fue la respuesta.

- Pero… ¿Me amas? - La respuesta no pareció ser suficiente.

- Te he respondido que sí… - Inuyasha la miro con cierto brillo deprimente en sus ojos -… ¿Deseas oírlo? - Kagome no necesito que Inuyasha asintiera para saber que eso era lo que deseaba - …Te amo.

Decirlo se sintió asquerosamente vació, sin sentido, sólo palabras, pero supuso que era por la época, ella creía amar a Inuyasha, no podía haber otro amor para ella.

Inuyasha sonrío, dejó a un lado la leve sensación de dificultad en Kagome al momento de pronunciar las palabras, optó por besarla y ella no lo rechazó, nunca lo hacía, pero extrañamente se sentía mejor cuando él dejaba de juguetear con sus labios, aunque esta vez no lo hizo, él no se detuvo. Tomo su mano y la guío hasta una dirección apartada de la celebración, él no necesitaba estar con ellos, sólo la quería a ella, pero estaba tan alejada de él que estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta. La haría regresar, haría que su amada Kagome olvidara todo y sólo pudiera recordarlo a él. Como solía ser antes… Antes de "Kiseki."

Kagome vio la pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, supo cuales eran las intenciones de Inuyasha, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, no había nada de malo ¿Eran pareja, no? Él la guío hasta dentro del lugar, acaricio su rostro y continuo besándola, beso sus labios y luego su cuello, Kagome se dejo llevar por él, pero pronto el vació se presento y las caricias se volvieron un dolor en su pecho, cada rose de sus labios le recordaban a los labios de "él", cada caricia de sus manos eran un flash back de las caricias de "sus" manos, pero no lo detuvo, sino que trato de olvidar los malos recuerdos. Inuyasha comenzó a desnudarse y a misma vez a quitar suavemente las ropas de la chica, Kagome volvió a recordar días lejanos, también había una pequeña cabaña, besos, caricias, pero el hombre que tenía en frente no era el de esa vez, sentía que sus vestimentas caían y sentía las tibias manos de Inuyasha recorrer su cuerpo, pero a misma vez era como si no fuese él, era como si volviera otra vez a aquella noche de lluvia en el pequeño templo frente al camino, en su mente no estaban las manos ni los labios de Inuyasha, no, estaba "él", sólo "él". Sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, aun así no se detuvo, no, permitió que Inuyasha se apoderara de su cuerpo hasta el final, sin embargo, siguió viendo a Kiseki…

.-

.-

Kagome abrió los ojos, supo dónde estaba con sólo ver el azulado cielo que descansaba sobre ella. Se puso de pie apresurada, no quería perder más tiempo, no quería hacerlo esperar a él. Y, ahí estaba, a unos cuantos metros de distancia mirándola con su gran sonrisa de enamorado, ella le sonrío de misma manera, pero de pronto todo se volvió confusión, él había dejado de sonreír de forma repentina, bruscamente, por decirlo de alguna manera, de un momento a otro ella sintió que la quemaba con su mirada de odio, no comprendía nada, un grito la hizo darse cuenta de todo.

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Sólo eran mentiras! - Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado, por lo menos no con el rostro de Kiseki - ¡Mentirosa! ¡Mentirosa! - Grito acercándose con agresividad hasta donde estaba ella.

Kagome no entendía el significado de sus palabras, no se asustó cuando lo vio acercarse de esa manera, sólo estaba atónita, no era lo que esperaba, pero entonces se percato de lo que él se había percatado, su vestimenta… Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era el haori rojo de Inuyasha, nada más, y ni siquiera se podía decir que lo tenía puesto, la prenda sólo se mantenía adherida a ella por que Kagome la tenía sujeta con su mano.

Kagome trato de negar con la cabeza, pero se sintió ridícula ¿Qué podría negar? Estaba totalmente al descubierto ¡Desnuda y con una prenda de Inuyasha! No habían explicaciones que dar, o sí las habían, pero ninguna que fuese suficiente para ser creíble. Kiseki la movió de sus hombros desnudos.

- ¡¿Te ha gustado?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Te ha gustado revolcarte con el perro de Inuyasha?! - La movió con mayor brusquedad - ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Te gusta ser la puta de un perro?! - Kagome cerró los ojos con firmeza, las palabras dolían más que el forcejeo, había olvidado lo hiriente que podía ser ese hombre cuando se lo proponía - ¡¿Y ahora te quedas callada?! ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso todavía estas pensando en cómo contarme tu indescriptible sensación?! ¡Vete a la mierda! - La empujó, no cayó, pero la hizo retroceder con brusquedad unos pasos.

- Basta… - Susurraba ella aún con los parpados apretados.

- ¡Te lo pregunte! ¡Te lo pregunte, maldita sea, y tu me lo negaste todo! ¡Lo negaste, mentirosa! – Rugió.

- …Basta… - Suplicó una vez más.

- ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era decírmelo! ¡Lo único y yo te dejaría tranquila y de paso dejaría de hacer el puto ridículo pensando que me amabas! – No había forma de calmar su furia, sus celos - ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que contarme un tonto cuento que yo estúpidamente creí! ¡Te creí como un idiota! ¡Un idiota! ¡Soy el idiota que te esperaba ilusamente mientras tú te vivías revolcando con ese imbécil!

- … Por favor… - Sus palabras dolían de una manera indescriptible, había vuelto a llorar, no recordaba desde cuando no lloraba, pero él había conseguido que las lágrimas volviesen a correr por sus mejillas de manera abundante.

- ¡¿Por favor?! ¡¿Y tienes la maldita cara de decirme eso?! - Estaba aún más enfadado, tanto así que volvió a acercársele con brusquedad, pero esta vez para agarrarla del mentón - ¡Ni siquiera tienes el valor de mirarme! ¡Mírame maldita sea, mírame y afronta lo que hiciste! ¡Mírame! - Ordenó con brusquedad.

Ella abrió los ojos con temor, pero no porque él pudiese dañarla, no, no haría más que gritarle, no era la bestia que vivía en la realidad, pero aun así, prefería a la bestia que a sus crueles palabras.

- ¡Ahora dímelo! ¡Dime que no me amas! ¡Dime lo que debiste haberme dicho cuando te lo pregunte! ¡Dímelo! - Ella guardo silencio - ¡Kagome, habla! ¡Habla! - Rugió frente a su rostro.

- … No puedo decirte eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No sería cierto… - Respondió deteniendo un poco su llanto -… Perdóname.

(Birdy - Skinny love)

Él la miro con una mezcla de rabia y angustia, la soltó, se dio la media vuelta y agarro su cara aguantándose toda la impotencia.

- Perdóname… - Suplicó tocándole levemente el hombro, pero su mano fue alejada por un veloz manotazo.

- Mentirosa - repitió.

- No… - Negó con la cabeza.

- Mentirosa ¡Mentirosa! - Grito.

- ¡No! No te miento, no te miento - habló suplicante.

- ¡¿NO?! ¡¿NO?! - La ironía salió de forma natural - ¡Mírate maldita sea! ¡Mírate! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme que no eres una mentirosa?!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Mentí sobre Inuyasha, pero en nada más! ¡Mis sentimientos jamás han sido mentiras! - Insistió, pero tenía claro que hacerlo entender sería una prueba de fuego.

- No te creo.

- Digo la verdad, lo juro, lo juro.

- Eso ya no significa nada - habló con decepción.

- Te amo - susurró.

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¡¿Por qué te acuestas con Inuyasha?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Porque estoy con él…

- ¡Si me amaras no estarías con él!

- Te amo y estoy con él - afirmó.

- ¡Eres una mentirosa, una mentirosa!

- No, no lo soy, digo la verdad ¡Te amo!

- ¡Mentira! ¡Estás con Inuyasha! ¡Te acuestas con Inuyasha! ¡¿Y dices que me amas?!

- Sí…

- ¡Eso no tiene explicación! ¡Sólo que eres una mentirosa!

- Sí tiene explicación… - Susurró.

- No, no la tiene ¡Al menos ninguna razonable!

- Sí, sí la tiene… - Afirmó aguantándose las ganas de nuevamente romper a llorar.

- ¡Entonces dímela! - Kagome no tuvo valor para hablar, simplemente le cayeron unas cuantas lagrimas y negó con la cabeza - ¡Dímela, si tienes una buena razón, dila!

- La tengo…

- ¡Entonces dila maldita sea! - Había vuelto a moverla de los hombros, estaba desesperado - ¡Dímela!

- No…

- ¡Dímela, Kagome, dímela! - Grito, pero ella se negaba a decirlo, la movió con más fuerza y volvió a gritarle - ¡Dime la razón!

- ¡Porque tú no existes! - Grito estallando en llantos. Kiseki la soltó con una expresión atónita – Tú no eres real – Kagome cayó de rodillas abrazándose al haori - ¡No eres real, no eres real! – Grito en llantos.

Kiseki estaba perplejo, jamás se espero una respuesta como esa, no sabía qué decir, no había como defenderse. Él estaba destruido, pero también entendió que ella desde hace mucho tiempo ya lo estaba.

- Tú no eres real, eres sólo el sueño de todas las noches ¡Un sueño! ¡No puedo amarrarme a un sueño, no puedo atarme a las fantasías! ¡A las locuras de mi cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué tenemos esta discusión! ¡Se supone que yo debería controlar mis sueños, debería tener la fuerza para cambiarlos, pero no puedo! ¡Estoy con Inuyasha porque él es real, él sí existe y está para mí! ¡Me quiere! ¡Me ama! ¡Y yo sólo estoy soñando! ¡Soy una maldita mal agradecida! ¡Tengo todo su cariño en la realidad y yo lo malgasto soñando con alguien que no existe! ¡No existes! ¡No existes!

Kiseki se agacho junto a ella.

- Lo sé… - La agresividad se había borrado de su voz - … Ya no existo, pero él sí ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con un fantasma? – Acaricio su hombro.

- ¡Déjame! - Grito llorando - ¡Déjame! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame en paz, deja de aparecérteme, déjame vivir tranquila! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Me hace daño verte y luego despertar sin nada! ¡Aléjate de mí, no vuelvas! ¡No quiero verte más!

- Te amo… - Susurró.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, no lo digas más! ¡No vuelvas más! ¡Tú no existes! ¡NO EXISTES!

- …Kagome - ella trataba de apagar su llanto, quiso gritar nuevamente, pero algo le dijo que Kiseki estaba a punto de decir algo realmente importante -… Sí existo - ella lo miró perpleja, él estaba a punto de confesarlo todo – Kagome yo…

.-

Demasiado tarde. Sin previo aviso todo termino. Kagome se había despertado de sopetón, tan intenso había sido su sueño que al despertar quedo sentada, sin parar de llorar, sintiendo el vació más intensamente que nunca, la oscuridad la rodeaba, su cuerpo aún lo cubría la ropa de Inuyasha y, éste estaba acostado a un lado de ella. Kagome trato de ahogar el llanto, pero le fue imposible, las lágrimas se le habían salido de control, la angustia estaba a tope, la sensación del sueño aún vivía en su piel, los gritos, las declaraciones, el final inconcluso. Su lugar maravilloso se había convertido de un momento a otro en una tragedia, no podía soportarlo. Lloro, lloro. Volvió a tomar su posición en el suelo sin dejar ni la angustia, ni las lágrimas, había sido un ataque de desesperación, tenía deseos de desaparecer, esfumarse. Inuyasha fingía dormir, nunca había empezado a hacerlo y, desde antes de que Kagome despertara de esa forma tan violenta él había percibido que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, el rostro de la chica se veía sufrido y preocupado, triste, pensó en despertarla y confortarla, pero luego la oyó susurrar aquel nombre de forma suplicante "Kiseki" dijo en sueños, le rompió el corazón, pensó que todo se había arreglado, pensó que ella volvía a pertenecerle, pero no, ella lo veía a "él" en sus sueños y tenía un ligero presentimiento de que eso ocurría todas las noches, luego, Kagome despertó en llantos, no cualquier llanto, era uno intenso, perturbador, te hacía pensar que era inimaginable el dolor que estaba sintiendo y, quizás así lo era. No se atrevió a tocarla, tampoco a hablarle, tenía miedo de lo que fuese a decir, de que lo llamase a "él" nuevamente estando despierta, oír de su propia boca como sufría por "su" ausencia, no, eso sería demasiado, destructivo, punzante, algo sencillamente insoportable. Fingió dormir, fingió no oírla y, espero, espero a que se volviese a dormir (aunque paso mucho tiempo) quería esperar un nuevo día y dar cuenta de que nunca había visto nada, seguir viviendo una relación perfecta pretendiendo que no había una tercera persona en las sombras.

.-

Al regresar al pueblo ambos fingieron no recordar sus malas experiencias de la noche pasada, continuaban siendo una pareja feliz. Se unieron a un desayuno junto a sus amigos y charlaron sobre la festividad del día anterior, lo bien que lo pasaron y lo bonita que había sido, luego, entablaron el tema de a dónde los llevaría su viaje ahora, aún estaban en la búsqueda de la ultima joya, y aunque los inmortales habían dicho que no perdería el tiempo buscando las joyas cuando otros lo estaban haciendo por ellos, claro que eso no era cierto (pero se tenían seguridad) seguirían buscándolas con la esperanza de hallar la solución en ellas

- ¿Podríamos quedarnos un día más? - Preguntó Tei. Inuyasha lo miro con alarma.

- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¿No se supone que tú eres el más apurado en encontrar la última joya?

- Sí, lo soy, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo no anda bien.

- ¿Qué algo no anda bien? - Preguntó el monje queriendo saber más del asunto.

- Sí, creo que algo no anda bien.

- Pero si eso no es novedad - comentó Shippo ingenuamente - desde que aparecieron los inmortales que nada puede ir bien.

- Shippo, creo que Tei habla de algo más - dijo Sango.

- ¿Qué es lo que no anda bien? - Preguntó Kagome ignorando la pequeña charla de Sango y el pequeño.

- ¿No les parece extraño que los inmortales hayan conseguido esa extraña llave y aún no sepamos nada sobre ellos? - Expuso Tei.

- También estuve pensando en eso, a mi me parece demasiado raro, hace días que no oigo de alguna masacre… - Comentó Miroku.

- ¿Estarán tramando algo? - Habló Shippo.

- Eso es obvio - comentó el hanyou con desagrado a misma vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - Intervino Kagome con preocupación.

- Esperar, considero que es lo más prudente, no creo que tarden mucho en reaparecer - respondió Tei.

- ¡¿Esperar?! - Chilló Inuyasha en desacuerdo.

- Yo considero lo mismo Inuyasha, si no sabemos qué es lo que está tramando el enemigo lo mejor es esperar hasta su próximo movimiento - el monje apoyo el pensamiento de Tei.

- ¡De seguro sólo están holgazaneando, ya verán como mañana mismo volvemos a oír de masacres! - Insistió Inuyasha.

- No lo creo Inuyasha, de hecho, estoy casi seguro de que el periodo de masacres sin significancia ya acabo, Li Ch'uan tiene en mente algo, y sinceramente no creo que sea nada agradable para nosotros ni para nadie - insistió Tei.

- Inuyasha, deberíamos hacer lo que dice Tei - trató de convencerlo Kagome.

- ¡Está bien, hagan lo que quieran! - Aceptó con el ceño fruncido.

Esa misma noche comenzó el ataque que marcaría un antes y un después para todos, los inmortales darían a conocer su plan al mundo…

**Continuara...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 82****: El cielo enrojecido**

Llego el atardecer y con él, el caos. Chung Li Ch'uan había hecho una sorpresiva aparición en el pueblo avisando su llegada con unas cuantas casas vueltas cenizas. Los pueblerinos no tardaron en correr y gritar con desenfreno, estaban al tanto de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser ese hombre, los rumores ya le habían llegado de todos lados, la verdad, no había pueblo o aldea que no estuviese al tanto de la existencia de los ocho inmortales, y sobre todo, de su espeluznante líder. El cual estaba a punto de atacar a una inofensiva niña junto a su hermano, cuando de la nada un viento cortante le impide el paso y lo obliga a retroceder.

- Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerías - oyó el hanyou tras el humo.

- ¿Sabías que estábamos aquí?

- Por supuesto ¿Por qué más vendría?

- No lo sé, quizás a realizar un poco de tu divertido hobbie - comentó en sarcasmo.

- Los juegos se acabaron, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso - respondió la voz, Inuyasha no pudo evitar pensar que Tei había tenido razón.

Al fin el humo se disipo e Inuyasha pudo ver el rostro de su eterno enemigo. Tenía una mueca burlesca y torcida como siempre, lo detestaba ¡Nadie podía saber cómo lo detestaba! No podía creer cómo semejante idiota y desalmado los había engañado tan bien, no lograba entender cómo incluso había logrado que le cállese bien, sí, porque había que ser franco, si no fuera por la existencia de Kagome a Inuyasha no le hubiese costado trabajo admitir que Kiseki le caía muy bien, de hecho, tenía una muy buena imagen de él, pero luego todo se deshizo y se dieron cuenta de quién era realmente, mostró su abominable esencia.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? - Preguntó sin un cambio en su voz.

- No te interesa.

- Pero que idiota eres, si te lo pregunto es porque me interesa ¿No?

- Aléjate de ella.

- Antes deberías decirle a ella que se aleje de mi… - Respondió mirando más allá de donde se encontraba su contrincante. Inuyasha se volteo, ahí estaba, a unos cuantos pasos atrás con una tristeza oculta en su mirada al tener nuevamente a ese hombre frente a su esqueleto - … Lo siento, es inevitable, ella me desea - Li Ch'uan no pudo evitar burlarse del hanyou, y éste, no pudo evitar abalanzarse contra él por la furia de su comentario.

- ¡Señorita! - Miroku corría junto a Sango.

- ¿Dónde está Tei? - Preguntó Kagome cuando finalmente llegaron sus amigos con la respiraron agitada.

- Lo dejamos en la cabaña con Shippo y Kirara - respondió Sango con la respiración forzosa.

- No es seguro mantenerlo cerca de Chung, señorita.

- Lo entiendo, sólo espero que verdaderamente Li Ch'uan haya venido solo, porque de lo contrario otro inmortal iría directo donde esta él.

- Eso quería decirle señorita- interrumpió el monje - Tei no cree que en este momento el objetivo de los inmortales fuese él, de otra manera hubiesen ido por él directamente.

- ¿Entonces qué buscan?

- Eso es lo que nos toca averiguar Kagome - habló Sango.

- Sango, vamos a ver si hay gente en los escombros, si Inuyasha necesita ayuda nos llamara- Sango asintió con la cabeza ante la sugerencia de Miroku y corrió junto a él.

Kagome no hizo más que quedarse en su posición observando la pelea. Inuyasha acababa de recibir de lleno al Harikën de la espada del inmortal, choco contra las viejas paredes de una cabaña logrando cruzar hasta el otro extremo, el enemigo comenzó a acercarse mientras veía que su contrincante trataba de salir de los escombros, volvió a lanzarle el mismo ataque, el cual choco contra algo, pero el polvo le impedía ver contra qué había sido, finalmente una brisa lo disipo todo, el ataque jamás había tocado a Inuyasha, sino que había chocado contra la firme barrera de Kagome.

- Debí suponer que harías una de tus intervenciones.

- ¿Qué estás buscando esta vez?

- Vaya, una mujer que no se va con rodeos, ventajoso, los rodeos me aburren.

- Entonces deja de darlos - respondió la chica con desagrado.

- La verdad es que me aburren los rodeos ajenos, no los propios- sonrío en burla, luego fijo su vista en un Inuyasha que acababa de salir de la vieja cabaña - ¿Inuyasha no te da vergüenza? Una niña es la que te tiene que estar salvando la vida cada vez que te topas conmigo.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento!

- Inuyasha todos saben que eso no es cierto, no hace falta engañarte - le encantaba dar comentarios que golpeasen a su orgullo.

- ¡Te matare y cerraras la boca de una vez por todas! - Se acababa de poner en guardia.

- No, no lo harás. Ya me canse de nuestras aburridas batallas Inuyasha, no vine aquí precisamente para aburrirme contigo, la verdad es que tenía a otra persona en mente- fijo su mirada en Kagome - ¿No te apetece?

- No conseguiré hallar la luz en tu interior peleando contigo.

- Ya te dije que sólo perderás tu tiempo si te dedicas a buscar alguna estúpida lucecita en mí. Quiero que luches contra mí - habló casi en orden.

- No.

- ¿Tienes miedo o es porque aún estás perdidamente enamorada de mi? - Se burló.

- ¡Te he dicho que no estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Jamás amaría a un tipo como tú!

Chung Li Ch'uan había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer frente a ella.

- Entonces no hay nada que impida nuestro enfrentamiento - dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

- No puedes acercárteme – habló Kagome con seguridad.

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta que me gusta jugar contigo? - La sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro, Kagome no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero él no tardo en aclarárselo - que finja que no puedo traspasar tu barrera no significa que de verdad sea así.

- ¡Tengo la ayuda de las joyas, asume que tú también tienes limites!

- ¿Limites? Lo siento, no conozco ese significado - luego de dicho esto, con un sólo golpe de su puño derecho, hace trizas la barrera creada con la ayuda de la joya celeste, Kagome queda atónita.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló Inuyasha corriendo en su ayuda.

La chica había quedado completamente paralizada, no comprendía como ese hombre lograba deshacer sus esperanzas con tanta facilidad, era verdaderamente un monstruo, un monstruo que no descansaría nunca hasta verla totalmente destruida.

- Yo no tengo limites - susurra el malvado para luego darle un golpe en el estomago que la aleja una buena cantidad de metros.

- ¡Maldito! - Ruge Inuyasha atacando con la enorme espada, pero al líder inmortal no se le dificulto esquivarla y mandarle un golpe al hanyou para luego dirigirse hacia donde la mujer que había maltratado hace poco.

- ¿Segura de no querer luchar contra mí?

- ¡Déjame en paz! - Grito luego de parar de toser.

- Imposible - respondió calmadamente tomándola de las ropas para levantarla - ¿Por qué no quieres pelear conmigo?

- ¿Qué sacaría haciéndolo? Si quieres matarme deberías dejar de hacer tanto teatro.

- No niñita, aún no te he hecho sufrir lo suficiente como para matarte, sólo me estoy divirtiendo.

- ¡Tu forma de diversión es completamente enferma!

- Sólo porque no sea moralmente aceptada no quiere decir que sea enferma - contestó burlesco.

Ella lo miro con cierto rencor, pero claro, esto no afecto ni en lo más mínimo el semblante de su atacante, la seguía mirando fijo, con un odio profundo e inexplicable en sus ojos, no lo entendía, Kagome no entendería nunca el odio que recibía de parte de él, ni siquiera se molestaba en explicárselo, y, algo le decía que no era únicamente por el hecho de que ella fuese el Pan-Ku, es más, se atrevería a decir que a aquello le tenía total desinterés.

Li Ch'uan giro sus ojos y dio un ligero suspiro de desagrado.

- ¿Qué este idiota no se cansa? - Soltó a Kagome y lanzo nuevamente el Harikën, Inuyasha se sostuvo en la tierra con ayuda de su espada - estamos ocupados ¿Te molestaría mucho irte a la mierda un rato?

- Aléjate de ella - advirtió.

- ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar de aburrimiento con tu fanfarroneo?

Inuyasha volvió a abalanzarse contra él, las espadas chocaron fuertemente, ambos presionaban contra el otro y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- Kagome, ya que te cuesta decidirte te lo dejare más fácil, sacas tus flechitas y peleas conmigo o de lo contrario deberás decirle adiós a tu perrito faldero, porque creo que lo cobrare como paga de que aún no has decidido suicidarte. Tú eliges.

- ¡Basta de amenazarla!

- No mataras a Inuyasha, estoy segura que él es una más de tus diversiones, tal como lo soy yo - habló la chica con seguridad.

- Te equivocas, tú no eres mi diversión, eres mi objetivo, el único, e Inuyasha no es más que una piedra en mi zapato - aclaró con voz sombría - una que ya estoy decidida a quitar ¡Harikën! - Grito haciendo retroceder al hanyou, luego continuó atacándolo - ¡Kaze no Muchi!

La batalla se había reanudado, pero esta vez el inmortal parecía estárselo tomando completamente en serio, nada de burlas o pausas para dejar respirar a su contrincante, no, lo ataco con lo mejor que tenía de Akatsi (la espada). Inuyasha estaba en total desventaja.

- ¿Así pretendes que utilice mi fuego contra ti? - Habló en un tono que hacía parecer al hanyou patético- ¡No mereces ni siquiera que use la espada contigo! - Devolvió a Akatsi a su funda con rapidez y luego pateo el estomago de Inuyasha con una fuerza impresionante, voló metros lejos de él.

Se oyó un grito de Kagome llamando al herido, había corrido hasta su dirección para ver que tan mal estaba, la preocupación se dibujo en su rostro, a pesar de que Inuyasha le repitiera una y otra vez que estaba bien y que pronto se encargaría de derrotar al inmortal, ella sabía que nada de eso era cierto, estaban en problemas, la mente perversa de Chung Li Ch'uan estaba tramando algo, pero no sabía qué, aquella visita hecha exclusivamente porque tenía deseos de luchar con ella era extraña, sobre todo porque antes los inmortales habían estado desaparecidos un buen tiempo y la ultima vez que los vieron fue cuando consiguieron una extraña llave.

- Levántate que aún no término contigo - habló la malvada voz acercándose.

- ¡Déjalo en paz!

- Ya sabes que hacer para que lo deje.

- ¡No voy a someterme a ti! ¡No tienes derecho de hacer lo que se te antoje siempre! - Grito Kagome volviendo a poner el campo de energía frente a ella e Inuyasha.

- No es derecho, es imposición - respondió con voz severa mientras volvía a destrozar la protección hecha por Kagome, se dirigió velozmente hasta Inuyasha, el cual se estaba poniendo de pie, y volvió a darle otra patada haciéndolo aterrizar en los escombros.

Kagome tuvo la intención de volver a correr en la ayuda de su pareja, pero el atacante no le dio aquel lujo está vez, sino que se le adelanto sin complicaciones, tomo las ropas de Inuyasha y lo lanzo hasta la siguiente cabaña escombrada, Kagome grito, pero Li Ch'uan no se detuvo, volvió a encontrarse con su contrincante y a darle una nueva patada que lo lanzaría nuevamente hasta el camino principal del pueblo, donde le pisotearía el estomago, la cabeza y cualquier parte del cuerpo que a él se le ocurriese.

- ¡Basta, basta, lo vas a matar! - Chilló Kagome desesperada.

Pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del asesino y que continuara golpeando a Inuyasha con aún mayor fuerza y malicia, pero aun así, el hanyou nunca se rendiría, siempre hacía intentos de volver a ponerse en pie, aunque ya era casi imposible. Finalmente le dio una zapatazo en la cara que lo dejo casi inconsciente, había roto la nariz y el labio del hanyou, se había cansado, Inuyasha no representaba ningún reto para él. Chung Li Ch'uan se quito la polera y la chaquetilla, dejando al descubierto sus esplendorosos tatuajes de dragón en ambos brazos y espalda, luego, del gran tatuaje de atrás salieron dos gigantescas alas de dragón. Tomo sus ropas y las amarro a la funda de Akatsi, luego tomo a Inuyasha del cuello y se elevó junto a él.

- Míralo muy bien – habló desde las alturas observando a Kagome. Una enorme llama se forma en la mano que tenía libre- Acuérdate de su rostro, porque no tendrás oportunidad de volver a verlo.

En ese segundo Kagome tomo el peso de la situación, Inuyasha estaba a punto de morir a manos del inmortal, tenía que detenerlo, no podía dejar que Inuyasha muriera por su culpa, porque si no fuera por la estúpida y enfermiza obsesión que tenía Chung por ella, el hanyou nunca hubiese tenido que estar pasando por una situación semejante. No lo dudo más y antes de que el malvado se animara a levantar su mano para aniquilar al mal herido muchacho, Kagome saco una flecha de su espalda, preparo su arco y lanzo la flecha en dirección al brazo que sostenía a Inuyasha, no le dio, pero paso muy cerca, al menos logró que la llama que emergía del inmortal se apagara.

- ¿Qué se supone que fue eso? ¿Una advertencia? - Preguntó con desgano - ¡Por favor! Sé que tienes mejor puntería que eso.

- ¡Suelta a Inuyasha! - Amenazó con otra flecha.

- Si decides lanzar bien la próxima, lo soltare.

Kagome estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero una duda surgió en ella, todo era demasiado extraño ¿Qué demonios estaba buscando? ¿Realmente sólo quería luchar con ella o había algo más? Su mirada le provocaba total desconfianza, por un momento pensó en no lanzarla, Chung lo notó, por lo que hizo ademán de volver a prender su llama, entonces no lo pensó más y lanzo aquella flecha como ella sabía hacerlo, iba directamente hacía él, y, extrañamente, una sonrisa maléfica se formo en su rostro, Kagome se arrepintió de inmediato, definitivamente algo no iba bien. Li Ch'uan lanzo de inmediato el cuerpo de Inuyasha, ya no tenía utilidad, había conseguido lo que quería. La flecha estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, pero rápidamente, justamente después de soltar el cuerpo, dos pequeñas llamas nacieron en sus manos las cuales con unos cuantos movimientos circulares formaron una esfera alrededor de la flecha sagrada justo antes de que esta pudiese tocarlo, había aprisionado los poderes sagrados de Kagome en una pequeña cárcel de fuego que ahora sostenía sólo con su mano izquierda.

- Gracias por el obsequio.

- ¿Qué… qué has hecho? - Preguntó la chica junto a un débil Inuyasha sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

- Sabes… Debiste dejar que Inuyasha muriera, era tu mejor opción, ahora tendrás que cargar con la desgracia de toda la humanidad - habló con una pequeña sonrisa maléfica y torcida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Qué has hecho con mi flecha?! - Exigió saber.

- Nada, simplemente estoy conservando su esencia, su valiosa esencia.

- ¿Era todo lo que querías? ¿Una flecha? - Kagome lo creyó ridículo.

- Una flecha sagrada.

- ¡¿Y para eso tenía que casi matar a Inuyasha?!

- No conozco a nadie más que pueda lanzar flechas sagradas, y tu no me lo hacías fácil, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo, lo mejor que pudiste hacer es dejar que Inuyasha se muriera.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a hacer eso?!

- No se me ocurrió, sabía que en tu ignorancia salvarías al patético perrito faldero.

- ¿A qué te refieres con su ignorancia?- Una voz distinta había decidido interrogar al hombre que aún se mantenía en el aire.

- ¡Miroku, Sango! - Chilló Kagome con algo de alegría.

- ¿No vas a responder? - Insistió Miroku.

- Por supuesto, sólo espero si Tei va a animarse a salir.

- ¿Tei? - Kagome estaba extrañada, se supone que debía estar oculto.

- Aquí estoy - Tei acababa de mostrar su presencia.

- Lo siento Kagome, no pude evitar que viniera - habló Shippo montado en una Kirara ya transformada.

- No voy a huir de este sujeto.

- Siento desilusionarte, pero no estoy aquí por ti.

- Ahora que están todos… - Inuyasha estaba reincorporándose - ¡Larga qué viniste a hacer!

- Vaya ¿Cuánto te ha costado ponerte en pie? - Se burló - bien, eso no es lo que importa, sino que lo importante es que la humanidad está a punto de caer en su peor pesadilla por culpa de Kagome Higurashi.

- ¿Qué? - Kagome estaba confundida - ¿Qué importancia tiene mi flecha?

- Una inmensa Kagome, gracias a tu flecha tengo la clave para destruirles las vidas - todos quedaron pasmados - ¿Ven esa montaña? - Indico a la gran manifestación geográfica que se veía a lo lejos.

- Es un volcán inactivo - corrigió Sango.

- No, de hecho, es una construcción que ocultaron dándole aquella forma, está llena de pasadizos, la idea es que nadie pueda encontrar el centro de ese lugar.

- ¿Qué hay en el centro? - Preguntó de inmediato Tei.

- La puerta al infierno - contestó con una voz lúgubre.

- ¿La… puerta al infierno? - Miroku temblaba ligeramente, lo que estuviera tramando ese sujeto no debía ser nada agradable.

- Eso dije - respondió sin vacilación - y en este preciso momento el resto de los inmortales están esperándome en el centro de ese lugar. Ya hemos reunido todo lo necesario para revivir la energía de la llave tártaros; agua del manantial maldito, jugo del fruto del árbol muerto, sangre fresca de un inocente, el alma de un bandido, restos profanados de un templo, flor del árbol de la vida, y, finalmente, esto que tengo en mi poder; una flecha sagrada.

- ¡¿Qué harán con esa llave?! - Grito Tei con algo de desesperación.

- ¿No es evidente? - Luego sus ojos dieron la mirada más fría que alguien pudiese tener - abriremos las puertas del infierno.

La audiencia quedo pasmada, no podían creer que a alguien se le ocurriese hacer algo tan espeluznante como abrir las puertas del mismo infierno, era sencillamente terrorífico.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - Rugió Tei.

- Claro que puedo ¿Qué no me oíste? Ya tengo todo lo necesario…

- ¡Déjate de burlas absurdas! ¡Si abres las puertas del infierno…! - No pudo terminar.

- ¡¿Qué sabe un pobre humano transformado del infierno?! - Gruño desde las alturas - no tienes idea de lo que pasara…

- ¡Pero sé que no será bueno!

- Será espeluznante, para ustedes y todos los humanos por supuesto, para mi, será el paraíso - sonrió torcidamente - imagínense toda la magia del infierno en el mundo real, criaturas chupasangre viviendo entre ustedes, robándoles las almas, la vitalidad, la vida, todo. No habrá dónde huir, estarán en todas partes arrancando de raíz lo que conocen. Sí, será mi paraíso…

- Maldito… - Murmuró un aún débil Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo es que logras ser tan repulsivo? – Habló Sango al oír los planes del inmortal.

- Qué curioso, para mí los repulsivos son ustedes.

- ¡Un día de estos pagaras por todo lo que has hecho! - Le grito Shippo, aunque fue amargamente ignorado.

- ¡Desiste! - Grito Kagome, todos le pusieron extrema atención - ¡Aún estás a tiempo!

- ¿A tiempo de qué?

- ¡De sanarte! ¡No tienes que hacer esto, no tienes que arruinar el mundo! ¡Sé que hay algo en tu interior, lo sé! ¡Pero si haces esto será casi imposible hallarlo! ¡Por favor, no te hagas esto!

- ¡Estúpida! ¿Sigues con el jueguito de las luces? ¡No hay luz en mi, entiéndelo descerebrada! Y no me pesa para nada destruirlo todo ¿No te habías dado cuenta?- termino con algo de ironía.

- ¡No lo hagas, vas a arruinarte la vida! ¡Arruinaras la vida que queda en ti!

- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no queda vida en mi! - Rugió repentinamente. A Kagome le dio la impresión de que había recordado algo - ¡No hables como si supieras de mi alma! ¡Está podrida y no me importa podrir la de las demás! ¡Es el fin de todos! ¡De todos! ¡Y es culpa de Kagome Higurashi!

- ¡No metas a Kagome en tu demencia! - Le grito el hanyou.

- Es su flecha, su culpa. Destrozaras la vida de todos por el sólo hecho de existir - Kagome sintió una leve doble intención en las palabras del malvado, pero se lo guardo para sí.

- No lo hagas, aún estás a tiempo… - Volvió a repetir la chica aún con algo de fe.

- El tiempo se me acabo hace tiempo - respondió con odio, Kagome volvió a tener la sensación de que se refería a algo más- Les recomiendo que ideen un plan para protegerse, de lo contrario, serán consumido por la nueva realidad.

- ¡No lo hagas! - Insistió.

- Los volveré a ver en el nuevo infierno - habló lúgubremente ignorando la insistencia de la muchacha. Ella volvió a gritarle, pero era tarde, se fue usando sus alas hasta las puertas del infierno.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Susurró Sango con total desconocimiento de la respuesta.

- Si es cierto todo lo que dijo, debemos ayudar al pueblo - respondió el monje.

- ¡¿Si es cierto?! ¡¿Es que acaso te queda alguna duda?! - Chilló Shippo en llantos, pero fue callado por un golpe de Inuyasha.

- ¡Ya cállate, no solucionaras nada llorando!

- ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga?! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Perdidos! - Siguió chillando.

- ¡No, no lo estamos! ¡Vamos a luchar hasta el final, encontraremos la solución a esto! - Habló Kagome con energía.

- Kagome, sé que tus intenciones son las mejores pero… - Tei fue interrumpido.

- ¿Pero estamos perdidos? ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Yo sé que podremos Tei, ten fe. Quizás no lo parezca, quizás nadie me crea, pero ahora estoy más segura que nunca de que hay algo de luz en el interior de Li Ch'uan.

- ¿Sigues con eso? - Habló Inuyasha con desagrado.

- Sí. Y seguiré hasta el final. Entiéndanlo, esa luz es la única forma de salvarnos a nosotros y a todos.

- Kagome, quizás deberíamos encontrar una solución un poco menos imposible- Sango tampoco confiaba en la luz de Chung.

- Esa es la única solución verdadera.

- No, la solución es otra… - Todos sabían a qué se refería Tei.

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar eso! - Inuyasha se alteró inmediatamente.

- El Pan-Ku es el único que puede acabar con esto.

- ¡No, nosotros somos lo único que pueden acabar con esto!

- ¡Por favor! Que ridículo ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿De verdad crees que TÚ puedes derrotar a Chung? ¿No te has mirado cómo estás? - Luego de dicho esto Inuyasha tuvo la intención de abalanzarse contra él y golpearlo, pero por suerte el monje Miroku estaba ahí y logró atajarlo.

- ¡Basta! ¡La idea no es pelearnos entre nosotros! - Grito el monje.

- ¡Inuyasha déjalo! - Agregó Kagome.

- Cuidado, con lo mal que te dejaron de seguro te desplomas antes de tocarme.

- ¡Tei basta! - Reclamó nuevamente la chica.

- ¡Quisiera ver qué harías tú frente a él!- gruño Inuyasha aun siendo sujetado por su amigo.

- Por lo menos no me agrando frente a él como lo haces tú - Inuyasha se abalanzo nuevamente, estaba enfurecido por las palabras dichas por el protegido de Kagome, no iba a soportar algo parecido.

- ¡Basta! – Grito Kagome a todo pulmón - ¡Basta, no sacamos nada peleando entre nosotros, el enemigo es otro!- Las cosas se calmaron un poco.

- Kagome tiene razón - apoyó la exterminadora - en este momento deberíamos estar solucionando este problema en vez de estar peleando por estupideces.

- ¡Sí! ¿No ven que el infierno va a estar frente a nosotros dentro de poco? - Lloro Shippo aún montado en la gata gigantesca.

- ¿Y qué solución plantean ustedes? - Preguntó Tei aún convencido de que la única solución era otra.

- Por ahora no nos queda más que proteger a los del pueblo de lo que se avecina. Luego, cuando habrán la puerta, veremos que podemos hacer… - Habló el monje.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que los dejaremos hacer de las suyas?! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? - Habló la exterminadora.

- ¡Luchar, eso podemos hacer!

- Inuyasha, ya deberías tener claro que por ahora esa no es la solución, ellos son más fuertes que todos nosotros, debemos ser inteligentes y encontrar otra solución, pero no la encontraremos nunca si ni siquiera sabemos con qué estamos combatiendo - argumentó Miroku.

- El monje es sensato, estoy de acuerdo con él - habló Tei.

- ¿Entonces…? - Kagome estaba nerviosa.

- Protegeremos a los del pueblo y aguantaremos lo que venga, luego, cuando sepamos cómo combatirlo, lucharemos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan de Miroku, aunque más de uno no lo estuvo del todo, sin embargo, no había más que hacer por ahora, simplemente esperar…

.-

.-

Chung Li Ch'uan entro por el gran cráter que había sobre el centro de la extravagante construcción, ahí era esperado por el resto de los inmortales, quienes estaban rodeando un gran circulo en el centro del espacioso lugar.

- ¡Al fin llegas! - Habló Shii con impaciencia.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - Preguntó Tung-Pin.

- ¿Cómo crees tú? - Respondió el líder mostrando su pequeña esfera de fuego en la mano izquierda.

- Te has tardado ¿Tuviste problemas? - Habló el hombre de los ojos blancos.

- No… Sólo trate de divertirme un poco - respondió pareciendo que pensara en algo más - ¿Y la llave?

- Aquí está - respondió el hombre camaleón lanzándosela- Ya tiene todo lo necesario, sólo falta la flecha sagrada.

El líder inmortal no lo pensó dos veces, deshizo las llamas en su mano, tomo la flecha y la clavo en la circular llave, hubo un resplandor y la flecha se convirtió en polvo. Finalmente estaba activada, viva. La mayoría de los inmortales comenzaron a festejar y a hablar de los increíble que sería la vida ahora, del terror que se vería por donde quiera que fijaran sus rostros, lo grandioso que sería traer la destrucción al mundo, nadie volvería a olvidar sus nombres, los humanos se extinguirían de a poco y los escasos sobrevivientes sufrirían con desespero, era el mundo ideal para la mayoría de los inmortales, nada podría acabar con ellos, todos soñaban desde hace siglos con un mundo como el que estaban a punto de crear, menos uno, sí, él había abandonado hace mucho tiempo ese deseo, para él aquel mundo no era más que insignificante, vació y sin sentido, nunca encontraría algo interesante en ese mundo y tampoco en el que estaba a punto de destruir, no, para el ya no había nada interesante, nada que lo hiciese vibrar de emoción, nada que alimentara su alma y lo hiciera desear vivir cada día un poco más, no, no había nada, nada más que una maléfica venganza que se estaba encargando de efectuar, no le importaba tener que pasar sobre tantas personas, ninguna de esas vidas valía la pena, nada valía realmente la pena. No le importaba cuantos tuviesen que pagar sólo por uno, lo haría, masacraría al mundo si eso hacía lamentar cada segundo de su existencia a "esa" persona. Chung Li Ch'uan se vengaría del que se atrevió a masacrarle el alma, y para ello pasaría por sobre el mundo, el infierno y los inmortales, nada de eso tenía significado más que la venganza. Él sólo existía para la venganza.

Li Ch'uan estaba en el centro del gran circulo, había una pequeña cavidad donde entraría la llave, la coloco y le dio una vuelta en 360º, enseguida comenzó a oírse como comenzaban a quitarse los seguros de la compuerta subterránea, el circulo comenzó a girar lentamente, el mecanismo aún funcionaba a pesar de los años y estaba listo para soltar los pesares del infierno en el mundo real.

.-

Ya habían puesto pergaminos alrededor del sector del pueblo escogido para refugiar a sus habitantes, cuando fuera el momento Miroku y Kagome se encargarían de activar la barrera que los protegería de lo que se avecinara.

- ¿Cuándo cree que ocurra? - Preguntó una nerviosa sacerdotisa.

- No lo sé, pero debo confesarle que prefiero que sea pronto, no aguanto más con los nervios- respondió el monje, luego hubo un ligero temblor que pronto se hizo más intenso.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! - Chilló Shippo desde el hombro de Inuyasha.

- Ha comenzado… - Sentenció Tei.

Un rojo resplandor salió desde el circulo, el cual llego hasta lo más alto del cielo y podía verse desde kilómetros de distancia, Inuyasha y el grupo lo vieron con terror, mientras que siete inmortales tuvieron que tapar sus rostros antes la increíble fuerza de la energía que acababa de salir por la compuerta, sólo Chung Li Ch'uan mantuvo sus ojos perfectamente abiertos, guardaría ese momento culminante en su retina, no dejaría pasar nada, había abierto la puerta del inframundo y dado un nuevo paso hacía su meta. Vio como las esencias de lo profundo corrían hacía el nuevo mundo por conquistar, vio las agonías, los sufrimientos y los eternos castigos, por un segundo se pregunto si ese era el lugar al cual sería enviado una vez que dejase ese mundo, pregunta estúpida, jamás habría otro lugar destinado para él, menos ahora que había decidido llevar al infierno con los vivos.

Kagome y todos los presentes vieron como el cielo se enrojecía, era como si el gran resplandor que había salido desde la puerta del infierno hubiese contagiado a todo el cielo con su color, fue entonces cuando sintió el peso de las presencias que se habían liberado, era como estar sintiendo el sufrimiento de esas criaturas en su corazón, de un momento a otro sintió que la tristeza la embargaba y que sus peores pensamientos se comenzaban a apoderar de su mente, luego vio a un costado y por las expresiones de quienes la rodeaban supo de inmediato que no era la única a quien le estaban ocurriendo esas cosas.

- ¡Monje Miroku! - Gritó, el monje no tardo en comprender lo que quería, junto sus manos y en compañía de la sacerdotisa hicieron aparecer un campo de energía que los separase con ese cruel mundo.

- ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Los pesares del infierno…- Contestó Tei.

- Eso quiere decir que si salimos del campo de energía… - Sango no alcanzo a terminar la oración.

- Nuestras almas puedes ser corrompidas- Dijo Miroku.

- ¡Y eso! - Shippo apunto hacía afuera del campo con su dedo indicador - ¡Podría atacarnos!

Era una criatura abominable, tenía el porte de un niño y tenía la espalda encorvada junto a unas rasgadas alas de murciélago, piel arrugada, calvo, dientes filosos y amarrillos y unos ojos totalmente negros. Estaba tratando de entrar, y, desde los árboles saltaron unos cuantos más que trataban de atravesar el campo de energía, pero eran repelidos.

- Uff por suerte no pueden cruzar- suspiraba el pequeño demonio.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas? - Preguntó Kagome con impresión.

- Criaturas del infierno - respondió Tei.

- Son repulsivas - habló Inuyasha.

- ¿Con ese tipo de cosas tendremos que enfrentarnos ahora? - Sango estaba preocupada.

- No nos queda de otra - habló Shippo - ¡Pero aun así son horribles!

El grupo continuó con la discusión, pero Kagome se distrajo, vio como un niño lloraba a mares en los brazos de una madre que aguantaba las lagrimas para no preocuparlo más, porque si se rompe tu base ¿Qué queda para ti? Kagome se les acerco.

- Descuiden, ellos no pueden pasar… - Trató de tranquilizarlos

- ¡Tengo miedo! - Chillaba el niño escondiendo su rostro en los brazos de su madre.

- No hijo, no tienes que temer ya veras como esto pasa pronto… - Trataba de calmarlo con temblores en sus manos, estaba quizás aún más asustada que el pequeño.

- ¡Tengo miedo! - Seguía chillando el niño.

- No tengas miedo hijito…

Kagome se hinco junto a ellos, acarició con dulzura la cabeza del pequeño y dijo:

- ¿Quieres oír un secreto? - Aquello pareció llamar la atención del niño, el cual separo el rostro del pecho de su madre - yo también tengo mucho miedo, pero te prometo que encontraremos la forma de volver todo a la normalidad - lo animo sonriente.

- ¿Lo juras? - Preguntó con inseguridad mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

- Lo juro - el pequeño sonrío al escucharla, aquellas palabras le habían dado valor y esperanzas.

Y al hacerle aquella promesa al pequeño, Kagome, como él, encontró valor y esperanza en el futuro, necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar las nuevas batallas que obligadamente se le avecinaban y necesitaría toda la fuerza para poder soportar todo lo que tendría que vivir.

Aquellos serían los tiempos más duros de su vida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aclaración:<strong> Dado que he visto algunas dudas al respecto, creo que es momento de aclarar cierto punto. Yo lo mencione en viejos capítulos, pero dado a la extensión de la historia quizás no lo recuerdan o quizás no fui muy explícita en ello, pero en el punto en que comencé la trama, Kagome e Inuyasha ya llevaban tiempo siendo pareja, oficialmente pareja, con todo lo que ello implica, por lo que ella no era virgen cuando estuvo con Kiseki. Y en cuanto a las marcas y cosas por el estilo, no existen, por lo menos yo no creo que por el hecho de ser demonios tengan que "marcar" a la pareja. Espero haber aclarado dudas, saludooos!_

**_Dejen sus comentarios! :)_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 83:**** El destello al final de la oscuridad.**

Primera noche; el templo donde creció estaba cubierto por nieve, no podía sentir el frío, pero sí podía sentir el calor de ver a su familia jugar con el ambiente, Souta hacía monos de nieve, su madre reía y su abuelo contaba alguna historia sobre antiguos demonios, luego vio el bosque, la gente corría y ella también lo hacía, pero no sabía la razón, llego hasta un lugar sin salida, sin embargo, de la nada fue transportada hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Segunda noche; Inuyasha estaba ahí, sonreía, sus amigos estaban ahí, también sonreían, el cielo se volvió rojo y comenzó a llover cenizas, también había un lugar oscuro, el niño al cual le había hecho una promesa lloraba desconsoladamente, trato de hablarle, pero cada vez que se acercaba un paso éste parecía haber tomado dos pasos más de distancia. Sólo eran sueños, sueños ordinarios, pero en ninguno lo vio a él…

.-

- Ya han pasado dos días - pronunció el monje con preocupación sin dejar de ver el enrojecido cielo tras el campo de energía- Pensé que el cielo volvería a la normalidad.

- No logro distinguir cuando es de día y cuando es de noche - habló Sango.

- Es un mismo cielo eternamente… Te hace pensar que el tiempo no pasa, un castigo para los condenados en el inframundo… - Respondió Tei - habrá que acostumbrarse.

- No me importa cómo se vea el cielo, lo que me importa es detener esto ¡¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí?! Sólo nos vemos como ratas ocultándonos de esta forma - habló el hanyou con enfado.

- No nos ocultamos, ellos saben perfectamente dónde nos encontramos… - Le respondió Tei.

- ¡No me importa, debemos luchar!

- Inuyasha, cálmate - habló Kagome.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí sin hacer nada!

- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos Inuyasha? No hay nada que podamos hacer hasta el momento - respondió Miroku con molestia.

- ¡Luchar, Miroku, luchar!

- ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para que nos maten en un dos por tres?!- Se adelantó a responderle Sango.

- ¡Eso no pasara!

- ¡Abre los ojos Inuyasha! ¡Tú no puedes con Chung y mucho menos podemos nosotros, estamos en total desventaja! - Gruño la exterminadora.

- Sango tiene razón… - Susurró por lo bajo Shippo.

- ¡Esta vez podré, juro que lo matare!

- ¡No, no puedes, acepta que no puedes! ¡Ni siquiera con las joyas es posible, Kagome lo intento y fracaso! - Insistió.

- ¡¿Entonces prefieres quedarte aquí como una idiota y ver todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor?!

- ¡Preferimos ser inteligentes, Inuyasha! ¡Mientras no tengamos un plan no podemos arriesgarnos! - La defendió Miroku.

- ¡Entonces necesitamos un plan ahora!

- Pero si ya teníamos un plan, íbamos a terminar de buscar las joyas, de hecho ya sólo nos falta una… - Interrumpió Kagome.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que piensas buscarla, Kagome? - Preguntó Tei.

- Yo…- No supo cómo responder.

- Es demasiado peligroso salir Kagome - aportó el pequeño.

- Deberás descartar esa posibilidad- Concluyo Tei.

- Pero estoy segura de que reunirlas nos ayudara…

- Pero es imposible, señorita, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está la última joya.

El ambiente se volvió deprimente, las esperanzas se alejaban cada vez que eran buscadas, pero una pequeña luz esperanzadora apareció frente a ellos.

- Yo he visto una de esas joyas- habló un niño que salía de detrás de los arbustos, era el mismo al cual Kagome le había prometido que todo volvería a la normalidad.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nos espiabas! - Gruño el hanyou.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Lo reprendió Kagome al ver lo mucho que había asustado al pequeño, el cual había vuelto a los arbustos - lo siento, no lo tomes en cuenta, ven aquí no tengas miedo - trató de convencerlo la chica, afortunadamente lo consiguió.

- ¿Él no va a hacerme nada? - Pregunto con temor.

- Claro que no pequeño, es sólo un tonto - le dio un ligero codazo - cuéntame lo que nos estabas diciendo - le sonrió.

- Yo he visto una de las joyas que tienes tú - contestó.

- ¿Dónde? - Preguntó con algo de euforia Tei, mientras que Inuyasha tomo a Shippo por la cola.

- ¡¿Estuviste jugando con las joyas chaparro?!

- ¡No, yo no las he tomado, lo juro!

- ¡Estás mintiendo, éste niño dijo ver una joya!

- ¡Pero yo no tengo ninguna! ¡Todas las tiene Kagome y no se las he sacado!

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡No, lo juro! ¡Kagome dile que me suelte! - Lloraba Shippo.

- ¡Osowari! - Inuyasha no pudo evitar caer de pleno con el rostro - ¡Oh! ¿Hace cuanto que no hacía eso?

- Ya había olvidado la capacidad de Kagome - comentó Sango entre risas.

- ¡Te lo mereces por sarnoso! - le grito Shippo mientras saltaba por encima de su cabeza, Inuyasha logró darle un golpe mientras despegaba su cara de la tierra.

- ¡Osowari! - Volvió a escucharse seguido de una ligera risa - había olvidado lo divertido que era.

- ¡Yo también! - Chilló Shippo con alegría - ¡Hazlo de nuevo, por favor!

Kagome estaba a punto de volver a decir las palabras mágicas, y la verdad, es que todos estaban ansiosos porque las volviera a decir, pero antes de que algo saliera de sus labios Inuyasha se adelanto y le tapo la boca con su mano.

- ¡¿Quién dijo que era divertido?! - Una venita salía de su cien.

- Lo siento Inuyasha, pero sí lo es - comentó el monje.

- ¡Tu cállate, no la animes a seguir! - Le grito con mala cara.

- ¡Te lo mereces por decir que yo saque las joyas!

- ¡Estoy seguro de que fuiste tú y no quieres admitirlo!

- No fue él señor - interrumpió la infantil voz, aquello hizo que Inuyasha sacara su mano de la boca de Kagome.

- ¿Entonces quien fue? - Preguntó la exterminadora.

- Ninguno de ustedes - respondió con despreocupación.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Se exaltaron todos.

- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que un aldeano roba las joyas?! - Exclamó Tei con preocupación

- No, eso no puede ser ¡Aquí las tengo todas! - Habló Kagome mostrando la bolsita en donde las guardaba.

- ¿Y quién sería tan tonto cómo para sacar una joya y luego devolverla a su lugar? - Preguntó con extrañeza Miroku.

- ¡Entonces fue Inuyasha! - Chilló Shippo de inmediato - ¡Y el muy malandrín trataba de echarme la culpa a mí!

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De que estas hablando niñaco?! ¡¿Y que estás tratando de decir culpándome a mi?! - Chilló Inuyasha notando el insulto entre líneas del pequeño zorro.

- ¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué no dejan hablar al pequeño?! Esto se solucionaría mucho más rápido - reclamó Tei.

- Tiene razón ¿A quién viste con una joya pequeño?- Preguntó amablemente el monje.

- A ninguno.

- ¡¿Cómo?!- chillaron al unísono.

- La joya no la vi aquí, la vi con mi mama el otro día.

- ¡¿En dónde fue eso?! - Preguntó velozmente Kagome.

- En el bosque, cuando se podía andar por ahí.

- ¡Entonces es la última joya! - Exclamó Tei con emoción.

- ¿Puedes llevarnos con tu mama para que nos cuente mejor la historia? - Preguntó Kagome con la mayor ternura posible. Él pequeño asintió de inmediato con la cabeza.

No esperaron más, todos se apresuraron para llegar junto a la madre del pequeño, la cual se encontraba haciendo fila para sacar agua del único pozo que tenían disponible en la fortaleza que habían construido el monje Miroku y Kagome.

- Mami, mami, ellos quieren oír una historia - chilló el niño con entusiasmo.

- ¿Una historia?

Miroku se encargó de hacerle entender a qué se refería su hijo y de pedirle, o poco menos suplicarle, que le contara si de verdad habían visto una joya, que cuando había sido y dónde y, la amable mujer, en muy pocas palabras relato que con su hijos habían visto la joya atrapada en la corteza de un árbol en el bosque, una semana antes de que toda la catástrofe ocurriera.

- ¿En qué parte del bosque? - Preguntó rápidamente en hanyou.

- No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que fue a un kilómetro al oeste del pueblo.

- Una última pregunta señora - se adelanto a decir Kagome antes de que cualquier otro pudiese hablar - ¿Cómo era la joya que vio?

- Morada, sí, eso lo recuerdo bien, era una preciosa y brillante joya morada - respondió avanzando un paso más en la fila.

- ¡Muchas gracia, no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos! - Dicho esto, desaparecieron antes de que la mujer y su hijo pudieran abrir la boca.

- Es la joya del rencor - afirmó Tei.

- Aun así esto no nos ha servido de nada, no podemos salir, es demasiado peligroso - habló negativamente Sango.

- ¡Pero tenemos que conseguir la joya! ¿Nos vamos a rendir ahora que sabemos dónde está? - Se alteró Kagome.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos si sigue ahí? Por lo que a mi respecta cualquier fenómeno de los que andan sueltos pudo haberla tomado.

- En eso Sango tiene razón - apoyó Shippo.

- ¡Siguen habiendo probabilidades de que esté ahí!

- Debemos ir por ella ¿No querían un plan? ¿Una esperanza? La tienen en la puerta y prefieren dejarla escapar - Tei hablaba con seriedad.

- Estoy de acuerdo con que hay que ir por la joya, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo haremos? - Cuestiono Miroku - no lo digo sólo porque es peligroso con las criaturas que andan sueltas, también lo digo por la atmósfera que hay allá afuera, digo, afortunadamente con la señorita logramos formar el campo de energía a tiempo, antes de que las criaturas llegaran, pero pude sentir perfectamente la potencia de ese ambiente, si nos hubiésemos tardado un poco más estoy seguro de que hubiera corrompido a más de alguno…

- Sí, yo sentí algo extraño en mi alma en cuanto el cielo se enrojeció - comentó Shippo.

- Es el infierno ¿Qué esperaban? - Habló Tei.

- No se hable más ¡Yo iré! - Inuyasha declaró de súbito

- ¡Inuyasha, no puede hacer eso, ya oíste lo que puede ocurrir! - Sango estaba segura de que no era una buena idea ir en busca de la última joya.

- ¡No me importa, de ninguna manera permitiré que el infierno corrompa mi alma y tampoco dejare que otros demonios, o peor aún, que los inmortales, se queden con la última joya!

- También creo que no podemos dejar que otros se queden con la joya, pero debo decirte que el menos capacitado para ir en busca de la joya eres tú - a Inuyasha no le agradaron las palabras de Tei, pero antes de que le dijese algo Tei prefirió decir el motivo - eres un demonio.

- Tei tiene toda la razón Inuyasha- apoyo el monje - siendo un demonio es mucho más fácil que seas corrompido por el infierno.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¡¿Ir tú?!

- Sí, creo que soy el más capacitado.

- ¡Excelencia! - chilló Sango con preocupación.

- ¡No, yo no creo que seas el más capacitado Miroku!

- Inuyasha está en lo cierto, no eres el más capacitado - interrumpió Tei - aquí ahí sólo una persona capacitada para esa labor - no dudo en observar a su elegida.

- ¡No, de ningún modo! ¡Kagome no ira a ese lugar! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¿Quién mejor que el Pan-Ku para recuperar la última joya?

- ¡No me importan tus entupidos mitos Tei! ¡Kagome no ira por ningún motivo!

- ¡¿Hasta cuándo interrumpirás en el destino torpe hanyou?!

- ¡Aquí no hay destino idiota! ¡Sólo una lucha que pienso ganar sin perder a nadie!

- ¡El punto es que nunca ha sido tu lucha!

- ¡Basta! - Gruño Kagome - ¡Estoy cansada de que los dos vivan peleándose!

- ¡Y yo cansado de que este sujeto este sugiriendo tu muerte!

- ¡Mocoso inconsciente! ¡¿Crees que deseo la muerte de Kagome?! ¡Si fuera por mí haría todo lo posible para que eso no ocurriese! ¡Pero esta es la única forma de salvarlos a todos y sobre todo salvar el mundo en el que creció ella y tanto ama!

- ¡Estupideces! ¡Estoy seguro de que sólo eres un viejo loco!

- ¡Basta! - volvió a gritar la chica - iré.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Inuyasha mostró su alteración.

- ¡Sólo iré por la joya Inuyasha, no a sacrificarme!

- ¡No me importa, es demasiado peligroso para ti!

- Inuyasha, no soy una niña y aunque no lo creas he aprendido a defenderme perfectamente estando sola.

- Pero…

- He pasado por muchas cosas, créeme cuando te digo que esto no será nada.

- ¡Pero Miroku ha dicho que el ambiente es capaz de corrompernos!

- Sí, lo dije, pero la verdad es que debo excluir a la señorita Kagome – habló Miroku - estoy seguro de que ella es perfectamente capaz de controlar las fuerzas malignas y de no permitir que entren en ella, sólo no lo dije porque no me agrada la idea de que fuera, por eso preferí ofrecerme, pero si ella es la que desea ir, creo que debemos respetar su decisión Inuyasha.

Fue duro, pero finalmente lograron convencer al terco hanyou que aquella era la mejor decisión, Kagome era la única que no sería corrompida por las fuerzas infernales, aunque la condición de Inuyasha fue que ella debía estar de regreso en menos de dos horas o de lo contrario nadie evitaría que fuese él mismo quien la buscase.

- Estaré bien, lo prometo, volveré antes de que te des cuenta – Kagome beso ligeramente los labios del preocupado hanyou y se dio la media vuelta para adentrarse en el camino que la conduciría hasta lo profundo del bosque.

.-

Al principio todo iba bien, creía ir por el camino correcto, pero luego los árboles comenzaron a ser más, mientras más entraba en el bosque se volvían más abundantes y frondosos, estaba perdida, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era esa horrible sensación que estaba en el ambiente, era una pena abrasadora y una soledad congelante, el monje Miroku había tenido razón, era peligroso para el alma estar en ese ambiente, pero ella no se dejaría vencer por ningún motivo, encontraría la joya, regresaría y continuaría luchando por el bien de todos. Por suerte, hasta el momento no había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con alguna criatura, pero aun así no encontraba lo que buscaba, a cado paso que daba, el sentimiento de estar yendo por el camino incorrecto se acrecentaba.

- ¡No puedo ser tan tonta como para perderme en una situación como esta!- dijo molesta consigo misma mientras pateaba una piedra - ¡Que rabia! ¡Yo no soy la que se pierde, él que se pierde es Kise..! - Se calló súbitamente al darse cuenta de que lo había recordado sin darse cuenta, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara brevemente hacía el pasado…

.-

_Kagome y Kiseki estaban dentro de un bosque, un poco perdidos y desesperados sin encontrar el camino. Kiseki caminaba a un lado, luego al otro, Kagome lo seguía de mal humor y, de la desesperación, Kiseki agarra su cabeza y se comienza a sacudir su cabello de manera frustrada para luego dar un gran grito_

_- ¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR DÓNDE ESTAMOS?! - Dijo desesperado y sin más paciencia, mientras que por el grito una bandada de pájaros había escapado._

_- Sigamos por aquí, yo conozco un atajo así llegaremos mas rápido con Tei - dijo de manera sarcástica Kagome para luego gritarle mientras él miraba al cielo desesperado buscando una supuesta señal - ¡YA PASARON TRES DIAS Y AÚN NO LLEGAMOS! ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ TU SUPUESTO ATAJO?! - Le grita enfadadísima, al escuchar esto Kiseki pone una cara de desagrado._

_- ¿Que insinúas? ¡¿Que tuve la culpa de que nos perdiéramos aquí?!_

_- No lo insinúo ¡LO ESTOY DICIENDO!_

_- ¡¿Qué?! No te victimices niñita- apuntándola con el dedo en su cara - ¡También es tu culpa!_

_- No lo es y, apuesto que encontrare antes que tu la salida, porque con tu sentido de la orientación ¡No llegamos a ninguna parte!_

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú sí que terminarías perdidísima!_

_- ¡Sí, pero al menos de seguro menos que tú!_

_- Si claro, yo seré el primero que salga de acá y tu te quedaras llorando ¡Pidiendo un rescate!_

_- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No será al revés?_

_- No, no lo será._

_- ¡Pues yo creo que sí!_

_Ambos se miraron con ojos desafiantes, tenían las frentes pegadas mirándose con mala cara y un rayito salía de la frente de uno para chocar en la del otro._

_.-_

No pudo evitar dar una muy amarga sonrisa, a pesar de que siempre discutían y de que casi nunca estaban de acuerdo, aquellos eran tiempos felices, todo siempre acababa bien, las locuras y disgustos terminaban quedando como recuerdos que seguramente al envejecer uno les contaría a sus nietos y reirían con ellos al escuchar las tonterías que a uno le causaron tantos problemas alguna vez. Sí, eran buenos tiempos, pero al fin de al cabo, tiempos acabados, la mascara sonriente se había marchado y le dio paso al verdadero rostro.

- Me pregunto… Si hasta sus extravíos eran fingidos…

Un crujido tras ella altero su corazón, por reflejo volteo de forma inmediata, sus pupilas se incrementaron como nunca antes, por un momento pensó que se había tropezado y ahora estaba soñando inconsciente, pero no, no era eso y en el fondo lo sabía bien. No fue capaz de pronunciar palabra ni de mover un músculo, la impresión era demasiada, es que simplemente no podía entenderlo ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué la buscaba a ella? Eso no era lógico, Kagome pudo haber esperado a cualquiera, menos a esa persona.

- Estás perdida - no hubo ni un toque de interrogación en su voz, lo estaba dando totalmente por asumido - ven… – dijo mientras se volteaba y avanzaba por el bosque, Kagome pudo reaccionar al verla hacer esto.

- ¡Esp... Espera! - Habló con dificultad - ¿Por qué estas aquí? - Pero aquella persona no se volteo ni se detuvo, Kagome no podía permitir eso, necesitaba respuestas - ¡Saiyo! - Grito, finalmente la nombrada se detuvo y la observo serenamente sin voltearse.

- Se te acaba el tiempo, Kagome - respondió con tristeza en su mirada, luego siguió su camino esperando que la muchacha se diera cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirla. Y así fue.

Saiyo la guío silenciosamente por el bosque y Kagome la siguió de la misma manera, tenía miedo de decir algo y a la vez no sabía qué decir, por un momento se preguntó de si era una trampa y realmente no era ella, pero la idea se le hacía difícil, si bien no la conocía, algo en su interior le decía que lo más correcto era confiar en la hermosa mujer que estaba frente a ella. Sí, hermosa mujer. Su mirada se deprimió de súbito, Saiyo era una mujer realmente hermosa, no era muy difícil comprender por qué Kiseki estaba enamorado de ella, de pronto, un recuerdo le vino a la mente ¡Li Ch'uan dijo haber matado a Saiyo! Es cierto, por un momento había olvidado que aquella hermosa mujer había muerto por culpa del malvado, había sido engañada tal como lo fue ella.

- ¿Cómo fue? - La voz de Kagome rompió en el silencio - ¿Cómo fue que te dijo que todo había sido una mentira?

La joven se detuvo, parecía estar meditando la pregunta de Kagome, se volteo lentamente y la observo con serenidad, luego sonrío con tristeza.

- Lo amas - dijó como si esa fuese una condena.

Kagome quedo atónita, la forma como lo dijo, era difícil de explicar, pero de alguna manera su voz impidió que la chica pudiese negar aquella afirmación.

- Es por ahí - indico con su brazo - aún no es demasiado tarde - dijó con cierta dulzura antes de desaparecer.

La aparición de Saiyo fue sumamente extraña para Kagome, sin mencionar que la había dejado cubierta de dudas, pero eso ya no importaba, pudo ver a lo lejos su objetivo, había encontrado el árbol indicado por la mujer del pueblo, Saiyo la guio bien. Corrió hasta el lugar y al llegar soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que la joya seguía en el viejo tronco, esquivo algunas raíces y se encaramo sobre el tronco para sacar la última joya del renacimiento.

- ¡La tengo! - Chilló con alegría.

Pero el feliz momento no duro lo suficiente, una voz fría y vieja habló detrás de ella y, está vez, no sería Saiyo la que aparecería.

- Veo que tú puedes tocar esa joya- Kagome oculto su pequeño tesoro en el bolsillo y se dio la vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía esa horrible voz- Eso quiere decir que estás viva- dedujo mostrando en una risa sus amarillos y torcidos dientes.

- Entonces tú no lo estás…

- No, no lo estoy - respondió con una risa extravagante. Era una vieja fea y arrugada de ojos negros y una enorme joroba y, sus escasos cabellos y cuerpo estaban cubiertos por una sucia y rota tela que arrastraba al caminar- Una linda muchachita a caído en mi camino, que afortunada soy.

- Si se me acerca dejara de ser afortunada - respondió la muchacha a la defensiva, la anciana rio nuevamente - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Me voy a divertir, me voy a divertir, me imagino la inmensidad de pesares que debe guardar el corazón de una muchachita tan valiente y bella como tú - saboreo su boca - ¿Que exquisito sabor tendrá tu dolor?

- ¿Qué? ¿Te alimentas del dolor de los demás? - Kagome lo tomo como algo repulsivo.

- No hay nada más delicioso que un alma desolada muchachita - rió mientras se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

- ¡Aléjese! - Kagome preparo su arco y una flecha.

- Mírame - habló la mujer atrayéndola a sus ojos con gestos de sus dedos - mírame… - Kagome estaba dispuesta a negarse, pero había algo en su voz que la embrujo y, aun sabiendo que algo malo pasaría, la obedeció y miró fijamente a sus ojos - así, mírame bien - volvió decir la horripilante voz - veamos que secretos guarda tu corazón.

Una lluvia de recuerdos invaden a Kagome.

.-

- _¡Devuélveme eso, devuélvelo ahora! - Gritaba_

_Kagome subió la vista, no estaba segura de que fuera un demonio ya que tenía la figura de un humano._

_.-_

- _¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Eso no te interesa._

_- Que educado._

_.-_

- _¡Oh perfecto! Ahora tenemos que soportar que esos chicos quieran juntarnos en lugarcitos románticos, ya es suficientemente catastrófico viajar contigo - dice Kiseki en un tono desairado._

_Kagome se levanta bruscamente enojadísima - así que es por eso que ponías tantas excusas para venir ¿Eh? ¡Supongo que soy demasiado fea para el joven! - Le grita Kagome_.

- _¡Auch! – Se queja Kiseki - ¡Ten más cuidado! - Toma a Kagome de la cintura para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse._

_- ¡No fue intencional! - Kagome se sujeta del césped para tratar de pararse, pero algo los hizo mirarse a los ojos y se quedaron observándose durante unos segundos, no se podían despegar la vista del otro, y Kagome por primera vez notó los ojos plateados de Kiseki_.

.-

- _Kagome... - Susurró._

_- ¿Si? - Respondió ella nerviosamente_

_- Discúlpame... - Le dijo sin mirarla, el rostro de Kagome se lleno de alegría al haber escuchado esa palabra que nunca antes había escuchado de un chico hacia ella._

_- Yo... yo... yo nunca quise tratarte así, lo que te dije, quiero que sepas… Kagome quiero que sepas que nada es cierto._

_- Lo sé... - Le respondió ella._

_- Cómo que lo sabes si te lo acabo de decir..._

_- Porque con un disculpa faltaba para saberlo Kiseki... Sólo con eso - ella le sonríe y él igual._

_- Igualmente eres una tonta - le decía Kiseki para salir de esa escena tan nerviosa para él._

_- Tú no te quedas atrás... - Le decía Kagome con una sonrisa._

_.-_

_- __¿…De verdad fue un sacrificio? ¿De verdad soy tan horrible, tonta, fea, que colmo la paciencia? - Le preguntó Kagome._

_Kagome seguía muy triste con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro. Kiseki la miro fijo a los ojos, se acercó y nuevamente rozo rápido sus labios, igual que la primera vez, luego le dijo:_

_- __Jamás será un sacrifico Kagome, jamás..._

_.-_

_- _Ya veo, un hombre, era de esperarse, las jóvenes siempre sufren por amor, tu no serías la excepción muchachita. Veamos cuanto dolor puedo encontrar en tu alma - habló la fea mujer dejando que los recuerdos aparecieran con mayor intensidad.

.-

_- Si "Don: Yo me sé un atajo para llegar más pronto" no hubiera hecho que nos perdiéramos ¡Esto no hubiera sucedido!- dijo indignada._

_- Si "Doña: Por aquí se ve más seguro" no hubiera hecho que nos fuéramos en el atajo por un lugar que no conocía y que supuestamente era mas seguro ¡Esto no hubiera pasado! - Dijo Kiseki mirando enfurecido a Kagome._

_- Si "¡Don: Estoy seguro de que es por aquí, no te preocupes" no hubiera insistido tanto, yo no me hubiera dado la caída de mi vida y no andaría de mal humor y esto definitivamente no hubiera pasado!_

_- Y si "Doña: Tengo sueño, debemos descansar" no se hubiera quedado dormida, no hubiera tenido que llevarla en mi espalda estas tres noches y no estaría tan cansado, además de que habríamos encontrado la salida mucho antes ¡Y claramente esto no hubiera pasado!_

_- Como quieras o no yo salí del bosque primero._

_- ¡No! Si que te faya la vista ¿No? Yo salte antes que tu._

_- ¡Yo!_

_- ¡Yo!_

_- ¡Yo!_

_- ¡Yo!_

_- ¡Yo!_

_.-_

_Kagome toma el mentón del chico y hace que gire la cabeza hacia ella, el seguía girando los ojos para no mirarla- ¡Mírame, mírame! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Dímelo - acabo diciendo tristemente._

_- No hagas esto... por favor- dijo bajo, sin mirarla aún._

_- ¿Hacer qué?_

_- Esto, no lo hagas ¡Ya basta!_

_- ¿Basta? ¡Basta tú! Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas qué problema tienes conmigo, quiero que me lo digas-la mirada de Kiseki había cambiado, ahora era un semblante triste y desolado._

_- ...Por favor déjame en paz._

_- ¡Te dejare en paz cuando me lo digas!_

_- ¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga, eh? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz, que me dejaras tranquilo porque no quería hablarte ni escucharte, ni nada! ¡Pero tu y tus niñerías! ¡Tenias que venir, seguirme y tratar de hablar conmigo, gritarme y todas esas estupideces que sólo tu sabes hacer! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡Para que te diga de una vez por todas por qué no te miro a la cara! ¡Por esa estupidez! ¡Te dije que me dejaras, que ya bastaba, te pedí por favor que no preguntaras más, pero decides insistir! ¡No hay muerto que te quite una idea de la cabeza a ti! ¡Dímelo, dímelo! ¡Es lo único que puedes decir, lo único! ¡Seguí diciéndote que me dejaras, que no te gustara mi respuesta, pero sigues insistiendo, sigues preguntándome por qué no me atrevo a mirarte a la cara, sigues y sigues! ¡Pues aquí esta tu entupida respuesta, aquí esta! ¡No puedo mirarte a la maldita cara…! - dijo fuerte esto pero lo siguiente lo dijo suave y con dolor- porque temo enamorarme de ti..._

_.-_

_- Kagome... ¿Sucede algo? - Le dice con una sonrisa en su cara._

_- ¿Kiseki? – Pronuncia aún temblorosa._

_- Oye ya comprendo por qué odian tanto a ese tipo, ese que se llama Naraku, de verdad es odioso, me encerró en un campo de energía, la próxima vez que lo... - Se detuvo, Kagome había corrido hacia él y lo abraso, tanto como si se estuviera colgando de su cuello, el decidió sujetarla de su espalda para que no le terminara sacando la cabeza, así que Kagome no tocaba el suelo, ya que estaba siendo sujetada por el chico - ...Ey, estoy bien... - Le susurra, la chica había comenzado a llorar, el chico se asustó ante esa reacción - …Ey, qué te sucede ¿Te duele algo? - Preguntó preocupado._

_- No... - Dijo entre sollozos la joven – no... - Repitió – creí que estabas muerto – siguió llorando – pensé que Inuyasha te había matado - siguió llorando más - pensé que no te volvería a ver..._

_- ¿Era eso?... No deberías llorar, deberías estar alegre - cambio la cara de inmediato - a no ser que estés triste de verme vivo- comentó de mal humor._

_- ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! - Grita como niña pequeña - son lagrimas de alegría... - Susurró al fin, el chico sonrió._

_- Yo también estoy contento de verte... - Le susurró. Luego comenzó a avanzar con ella colgada a su cuello mientras él la sujetaba._

_.-_

_Kiseki estaba arrodillado entre el bosque no se había percatado de que Kagome lo miraba y trataba de acercársele con lentitud. Todo el cuerpo del joven estaba marcado por sus salientes venas, sus ojos se estaban convirtiendo totalmente, mientras él se sostenía fuertemente al suelo con sus garras. Kagome podía sentir el dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, se agacho junto a él y trato de hablarle, de calmarlo, pero él aun no podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, no podía percatarse de que estaba con él. Al darse cuenta de eso Kagome comenzó a llorar, a llorar y a llorar al creer que no encontraría una salida para su dolor, que no podría ayudarlo y él estaría perdido. Por eso lo abraso por la espalda lo mas fuerte que pudo sin importarle que él se moviera y se moviera con suma brusquedad gritando con desesperación tratando de que lo soltasen, tratando de calmar ese dolor que sentía, pero a Kagome no le importo y no se soltó de el por más esfuerzo que él hacia, le rogó, le imploro que reaccionara, que se recuperara y que volviera a llamarla niña boba._

_- Por favor... vuelve, no estás solo... - Nada funcionaba - ... Regrese por ti... - Susurró con dulzura apoyada en su espalda. _

_Fue en ese momento en que él supo que ella había regresado, que estaba con él y ya no volvería a irse._

_.-_

Los recuerdos la atacaban como una estaca en el corazón. Todo el tiempo había estado tratando de evitar las memorias de esos acontecimientos ¿Y ahora un estúpido demonio venía y la atacaba con todas ellas? Era insólito y cruel, pero no iba a dejar que la vencieran ¡No! Por ningún motivo lo iba a permitir, ella podía con eso, había podido con cosas mucho más duras ¡Una malvada mujer no era absolutamente nada!

_- _¡Basta! - Grito Kagome, logrando salir de su encanto por unos segundos.

_- _Eres fuerte, pero ya es demasiado tarde para ti, me permitiste ver en tu alma y ya no hay nada que pueda detenerme - rió y continuó con la tortura.

(Bso la lista de Schindler)

.-

- _¡Otra vez haces lo mismo! ¡Otra vez tratas de encerrarte en tu mundo, por favor trata de abrirte déjame ayudarte!_

_- ¡No! ¡No Kagome! ¡¿Es tan difícil entender que me hace mal?! ¡Déjame en paz!_

- _¡No lo hare si no me das una buena razón!_

- _¡¿Quieres una razón?!- grito con ironía. _

- _¡Sí, la quiero y estoy seguro que no serás capaz de dármela!_

- _¡Te daré tu buena razón! – La sujeto de uno de sus brazos y la beso, luego se separo sujetándola con suavidad de su rostro – lo que más amo en este mundo eres tú... – Su tono era triste, a Kagome parecieron agradarle esas lindas palabras al igual que ese gesto pero sus palabras siguientes la dejaron aún más confundida y triste – pero lo que más odio es amarte... ¿Me entiendes ahora? - Luego se paró y se marchó._

_.-_

- _Kagome él está muerto... - Volvió a repetir lo más rápido que pudo, todos escucharon la declaración incluso los inmortales que estaban más arriba._

- _No... - La chica negó con la cabeza- eso... no es verdad._

- _Kagome... - Susurraba Sango en un tono de lastima._

- _No, eso no es cierto, eso no puede ser verdad... – Seguía negando con la cabeza._

- _Lo siento Kagome, pero él ni siquiera respira... – Le insistió el hanyou en tono bajo y deprimente, aunque no le simpatizara no deseaba aquello para él._

- _¡No! Kiseki va a despertar, yo sé que lo hará... - Comenzó a mover el cuerpo – tienes que despertar, yo sé que vas a despertar – repetía una y otra vez._

- _Kagome él no va a despertar... – Le dijo su amiga tratando de hacerla entrar en razón._

- _¿De verdad no va a despertar? - Preguntó Shippo a Miroku desde su hombro._

- _No Shippo... - Dijo tristemente mientras el pequeño comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas. _

- _¡Sí! Él sí va a despertar, tiene que hacerlo, él me dijo que nunca moriría que aquello no estaba a su alcance, él me lo dijo ¡Tiene que despertar! - Volvió a mover el cuerpo pero esta vez aplicando más fuerza - ¡Tienes que despertar! ¡Despierta, Kiseki despierta! - Comenzó a gritar – ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- ahora lo golpeaba en el pecho – ¡Vamos despierta! ¡Despierta, Kiseki despierta!_

_.-_

- _¿Angelito, por qué razón lloras ahora?- Enfurecida por aquella entupida pregunta levanto su rostro, lo dio vuelta y grito a todos los observantes._

- _¡¿Qué estúpida pregunta es esa?!- gruño entre lágrimas._

_Todos la miraron extrañados al no saber qué le ocurría a la chica, lo más seguro era que había entrado en shock ante el dolor de perder a Kiseki, al menos eso creyeron._

- _Kagome nosotros no preguntamos nada…- afirmo Inuyasha._

- _¡Yo los escuche!_

- _No lo hicimos... - Volvió a afirmarle._

_Kagome estaba confundida, fue en ese momento en que se le vino una idea a la cabeza - entonces… - Volteo su rostro rápidamente, para encontrar al dueño de esa pregunta, el cual ahora tenía su mano posada en el rostro de la chica tratando de secar sus lagrimas. _

- _¿Por qué lloras Angelito? - Le preguntó con ternura._

_- ¡Kiseki! – Kagome jamás había sonreído de esa manera, luego de eso casi por reflejo poso por un leve momento sus labios sobre los de él para luego abrasarlo nuevamente y seguir llorando, pero esta vez de nerviosismo – ¡Creí que estabas muerto tonto! ¡Tonto!_

_.-_

- ¿Eso También lo habrá planeado? Si fue así, fue cruel, me hizo sufrir, no sabe el dolor que sentí cuando creí que lo había perdido para siempre, aunque conociéndolo, estoy segura de que también estuvo planeado, a él jamás le ha importado realmente lo que yo siento…- Pronunció la muchacha con tristeza al recordar aquella ocasión. Había olvidado totalmente que la anciana se encontraba con ella.

.-

_Ella se acercaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos, había visto la melancólica expresión del chico, sus miradas se cruzaron en el silencio, Kagome había comenzado a entender su actitud, sin embargo, no dijo nada, él la seguía observando como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón con la mirada. Finalmente quito su vista y reanudo su camino, pero en el momento que cruzó a un lado de ella la hizo paralizarse por completo. _

- _Sólo así cumpliré la promesa… - Dijo de paso para luego seguir avanzando._

_Aquellas palabras le hicieron comprender al instante lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba despidiendo, aquella era su despedida, él se marcharía y no lo volvería a ver jamás, finalmente no habían sido los inmortales los que se lo arrebataron si no que él mismo tomo esa opción, se iba y ni siquiera podía decirle adiós, realmente… nunca había tenido la intención de decirle adiós._

_.-_

- Debí dejar que se fuera… - Habló Kagome con tristeza en su mirada.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó la mujer - recuérdalo ¿Por qué debiste dejarlo ir?

- Porque así no hubiera sucedido nada…

- ¿Sucedido qué? - Insistió sabiendo que le causaba daño.

- No, no quiero recordarlo, no quiero…

- ¡Recuérdalo! - Ordenó.

- Si yo no hubiera ido por él… - Había dolor en su rostro - jamás me hubiera enterado de la verdad… Y ahora, ahora quizás lo estaría extrañando como loca, pero guardaría el recuerdo de Kiseki, sólo de Kiseki, no de…

- ¡¿De quién?! - Se notaba que las fuerzas de la mujer aumentaban - ¡Muéstrame tu dolor, muéstramelo!

.-

- _No son idioteces, él sabe perfectamente que morirán este día, minutos antes, minutos después ¿Qué más da? - Habló Kiseki con frialdad._

- _¡Maldito bastando traicionero!- rugió colérico el hanyou._

- _¡Oh! Es cierto no me he presentado – pronunció como a niño que se le olvida algo importantísimo - siento mi falta de educación – se bufo con movimientos en sus manos - ustedes me conocen como Fugimi Kiseki, pues verán… debo informarles que ese no es mi verdadero nombre, es sólo uno que se me ocurrió para esta interesantísima obra teatral- comenzó diciendo como si nada – mi verdadero nombre es… Aunque supongo que ya deben saberlo, es algo evidente – rió para luego ponerse serio - Chung Li'Chuan, único y verdadero líder de los ocho inmortales y he venido a informarles a todos ustedes pequeños insectos que ya llegamos al acto final y en esta ultima escena, donde yo aparezco, se cierra el telón, aplauden mi actuación y acabamos con esta obrita de teatro… - Sonrió sarcásticamente – Soy la maldad hecha carne y huesos y voy a matarlos a todos._

_.-_

- ¡OH! Ya entiendo, te ha traicionado. Dijo amarte, pero en verdad lo único que hacía era engañarte, es malvado, cruel, narcisista y manipulador - la mujer estaba intentando intensificar su dolor, aunque ésta no sabía que eso ya no era posible, el dolor ya estaba más a fondo que cualquiera que existiese en la tierra - te uso y te abandono como a un perro, no te quiere, no te necesita, ya obtuvo todo lo que quería de ti, no eres nada para él.

- No… No soy nada…

- Eres nada, nada para él.

- … Soy nada para él…

- En cambio para ti,** él lo es todo** - la horrible mujer no podía dejar de sonreír con malicia.

Kagome se sintió perdida, pero para su suerte no se encontraba sola, la voz de "ella" la ayudo a enfrentar al demonio que atacaba lo más profundo de su mente.

- Despierta - dijo la dulce voz - aún tienes algo que hacer.

Kagome logró recuperar algo de sus pensamientos, además de que la voz de Saiyo le hizo recordar el día en que Kiseki le devolvió el collar que una vez había sido de la muchacha que ahora se encontraba muerta, sin embargo, apoyándola.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, jamás había sacado el collar de ahí, aun cuando todo cambio y Kiseki se volvió el mayor malvado de la historia, siempre lo guardo y ahora algo le decía que le sería de utilidad para salir de aquel aprieto. Sintió el collar en su mano y lo apretó depositando toda su confianza en él, luego lo saco con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que encontró y lo puso sobre la cara de la anciana, esta despidió un grito de dolor y se alejó de inmediato causando que la magia sobre Kagome desapareciera por completo.

- ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a entrar en mi cabeza!

- ¡Un collar sagrado! - Chilló con dolor aun tapando su rostro quemado- ¡¿De dónde sacaste ese collar tan poderoso, niñita?!

Recordarlo fue un tanto doloroso - ¡Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que no permitiré que vuelvas a atacar a nadie!- Contestó apuntándole con una flecha, mientras pudo notar la figura de Saiyo que la observaba desde el bosque, de pronto, como un rayo, una idea se incrusto en su cabeza, bajo el arco y la flecha, miro al collar pensando si era una buena idea o no, tenía que pensarlo bien, ya que si algo salía mal lo más probable es que acabaría muerta.

- Se te acaba el tiempo- leyó desde lejos que decían los labios de Saiyo.

Y tenía razón, las dos horas estaban a punto de terminar, pero si no actuaba en ese preciso momento lo más seguro es que se le iría la oportunidad y eso era algo que no podía permitir, sólo rogaba porque el monje Miroku fuese capaz de detener a Inuyasha. Estaba decidida, tomaría la carta que le había sido entregada, en esa mujer podía estar la clave para salvar todo lo que conocía.

Volvió a levantar su arco y su flecha, pero esta vez no apunto a su atacante, si no que apunto al cielo, juntó una gran cantidad de energía para que el resplandor se viera desde largas distancias y lanzo cinco seguidas. Había resultado un éxito, el resplandor de las flechas ilumino el cielo por unos segundos, sólo esperaba que todo funcionara como lo esperaba.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? - Preguntó la horrible voz de la mujer mientras se le acercaba de forma peligrosa, pero Kagome la detuvo amenazándola con lanzarle una flecha a ella.

- Esto es lo que pasara ahora - Habló Kagome con la mejor voz de autoridad que tenía - vas a hacer todo lo que te diga sin negaciones ni preguntas. Dentro de poco llegara un demonio, quiero que… - No termino de hablar.

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que le haría caso a una muchachita como tú?!

- ¡Lo harás! ¡Porque de lo contrario deberás despedirte de tu vida, la única manera de que puedas seguir en este mundo es que me obedezcas en absolutamente todo lo que te diga! ¿Continuas con la intención de negarte? - La demonio la miro con resentimiento, pero no dijo nada, estaba claro que no tenía más opción que obedecer las ordenes de Kagome - dentro de poco llegara un demonio, quiero que le hagas exactamente lo mismo que me estabas haciendo a mi, busca en lo más profundo de su alma y hazle recordar el mayor dolor que tiene, no importa lo mucho que te cueste, si encuentras su dolor de seguro encontraras la luz. Debes hacerlo o de lo contrario la única perjudicada aquí serás tú.

- Veo que tienes muy claro tus deseos - habló con sonrisa burlesca.

- ¡Sí, los tengo! - Respondió la chica molesta y nerviosa por el plan que acababa de idear - reconocerás el rostro del demonio al que tienes que atacar, más vale que lo hagas todo bien y con sumo cuidado, porque si no es así…

- ¡Ya has dicho que me mataras!

- No seré yo… será él - luego de dicho esto un escalofrío recorrió lo largo de su espalda, podía sentir su presencia, él había llegado - ¡Está aquí! - Luego de la advertencia, una bola de fuego cayó del cielo aterrizando muy cerca de la sacerdotisa, la cual tuvo que dar un salto para salvarse de la incineración.

- Me dio la impresión de que querías que viniera- dijo la ya conocida voz aun agitando sus alas de dragón sin tocar la tierra, Kagome lo observo mientras se levantaba del suelo- ¿Qué quieres? Más vale que sea algo interesante, de lo contrario no me quedara más que buscar mi propia forma de entretenerme - dijo con voz tenebrosa, acababa de tocar el suelo y sus alas se habían ocultado dentro de su piel.

- Será interesante - respondió Kagome con total decisión en su mirada, esto preocupo un poco al recién llegado, era evidente que algo se tramaba.

- Veo que este es el hombre - habló la horrible voz de la anciana, Chung volteó su cabeza, no había notado la presencia de la mujer.

- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú, adefesio?- Preguntó con repugnancia.

- ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?!

- Te hablo como se me da la gana.

- ¡No tienes idea de quién soy yo!

- Eso debería decirlo yo, de lo contrario estarías lamiendo mis zapatos.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

- Nuevamente, esas deberían ser mis palabras.

- ¡Ella tiene algo importante que decirte!- interrumpió Kagome antes de que el sujeto se hartara y decidiera matar a la demonio antes de tiempo.

- ¿Algo que decirme? ¿Qué podría decirme algo como esto? - Contestó mirando por lo bajo a la mujer.

- Estoy segura de que es algo que podrá interesarte - trató de engañarlo la miko.

- ¿Interesante? - Preguntó burlesco mientras se acercaba a la fea mujer - ¿Acaso puede haber algo interesante en una criatura así?

La mujer no se defendió, no, haría algo mucho mejor para desquitarse, obedecería a la muchachita y se metería en lo más profundo del alma de ese sujeto. Su mirada se incrusto en la de él, el cual quedo ligeramente pasmado ante sus ojos, provocando una cierta inquietud en su cuerpo.

- Mírame fijamente… - Susurró la mujer.

El chico trato de retroceder un paso, pero esta lo sostuvo firmemente de los brazos y clavo sus ojos en los de él por segunda vez y, esta vez, tuvo completo éxito, Chung Li Ch'uan no volvió a moverse más, estaba totalmente perdido en el embrujo de la anciana, no había retroceso, ella entraría en su alma.

- Muéstrame… muéstrame tu interior… - Susurró la repulsiva voz.

La demonio había entrado en él, en un principio no pudo ver nada, por un momento creyó que sus poderes estaban fallándole, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba, no era que no pudiese ver nada, sino que era la densa oscuridad que estaba en la periferia del alma de Li Ch'uan, jamás había visto algo semejante, no había nada que ver ahí.

- …Odio, tu corazón está cubierto de odio, el más profundo y denso odio que he visto jamás…

- ¿Sólo eso? - Kagome está al pendiente de lo que ocurría.

- Eso es lo primero que puedo notar, es lo más abundante en el alma de este sujeto.

- Busca el porqué, nadie puede guardar tanto odio sin una razón ¡Quiero que busques el porqué! – Terminó por ordenar, estaba nerviosa, no podía evitar temblar, quizás estaba a punto de descubrir la pequeña luz en el corazón del líder inmortal y, eso significaría encontrar la clave para acabar con todo de una vez. Estaba completamente segura, esa luz era la salvación.

- Dime ¿Por qué ese odio? Dime de dónde viene - ordenó la mujer luego de oír las instrucciones de Kagome.

La mujer siguió con su tarea de adentrarse en el alma del malévolo demonio, era algo difícil, estaba rodeado de oscuridad, la mujer estaba casi segura de que no hallaría ninguna luz en ese lugar y que la muchachita no hacía más que perder su tiempo y de paso el de ella, se adentro, se adentro y se adentro, pero no había nada, absolutamente nada, sólo la eterna y densa oscuridad de siempre.

- Aquí no hay nada útil para ti mocosa.

- ¡Sigue buscando!

- No hallare nada, este sujeto es el más oscuro que he visto en mi vida, es un alma podrida.

- ¡Busca! - Grito lo suficientemente enfadada como para que la mujer le hiciese caso.

Y busco, busco y busco, pero aún seguía sin encontrar nada más que oscuridad, oscuridad que presentía sería eterna, hasta que finalmente algo cambio, había una distorsión en el alma de Chung Li Ch'uan.

- Hay una puerta - informó.

- ¿Una puerta?

- Sí, es gigantesca, puedo ver destellos de luz que se escapan por debajo.

- ¡Ábrela! - Chilló con ansiedad.

- Lo estoy intentando, pero no me deja, está cerrada bajo mil candados, puedo ver las cadenas que la resguardan.

- Sigue intentándolo, por favor, sigue intentándolo.

- Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella, jamás había visto algo así, es como si fuese la puerta hacía otro mundo… - La mujer no se había sorprendido tanto en ningún momento de su larga existencia- Pero eso no es todo, más al fondo, en medio de la oscuridad, puedo ver un destello pequeño, pero intenso, creo que eso es lo que buscas…

- Ve tras ella, ve qué es lo que hay en la luz - su corazón se aceleró, todo ese tiempo había estado en lo cierto, sí había una pequeña luz en esa oscura alma y quizás estaba a punto de descubrir cuál era.

(Crawling- Linkin Park)

La mujer comenzó a acercarse hacía la luz, pero notó algo diferente, cada paso que avanzaba se hacía mucho más dificultoso que el anterior.

- Déjame ir hacía tu luz – ordenó mientras un leve temblor aparecía en el cuerpo de la víctima.

Trato de seguir avanzando, pero ahora sintió que cadenas la atrapaban y la jalaban lejos de la luz, lucho en vano por ganarle a las firmes ataduras, no la dejaría avanzar, no le permitiría dar un paso más hacía el pequeño y fuerte destello al final de la oscuridad.

- ¡Muéstrame tu luz! - Ordenó la anciana

- … No - ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas, el malvado había respondido, dificultosamente, pero lo había hecho, eso quería decir que se estaba liberando.

- ¡Haz algo, si permites que se libere estarás muerta! - Advirtió Kagome, la esperanza de la pequeña luz se perdía a cada segundo.

- Me… me está expulsando, no quiere dejarme avanzar ¡Es sumamente poderoso! – Chilló la mujer tratando de mantener la mirada fija en los ojos de él.

- …Sal…Sal de mi…cabeza… - Los temblores se hacían más agresivos, la mujer estaba usando todas las fuerzas que tenía para mantenerlo paralizado, pero cada vez parecía más insostenible la situación - … ¡SAL! - Gruño con sus ojos repletos de odio, aquellas mujeres habían llegado demasiado lejos y debían pagar por ello, se habían metido en el lugar menos apropiado, invadieron lo más sagrado que tenía y estuvieron a punto de desenmascarar su verdad, lo pagarían, lo pagarían.

- Muéstrame tu… - No pudo concluir la frase, unas feroces garras acababan de aprisionar su cuello.

- ¿Mi luz? - Pronunció con frialdad - te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso cada segundo que te resta- apretó con mayor intensidad el cuello que sostenía entre sus garras.

Kagome estaba paralizada, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que estaba en un peligro fatal, finalmente había arriesgado su vida para nada, él no permitió que la mujer entrase en su corazón, no permitió que vieran su luz, y, si bien había confirmado la existencia del oculto resplandor, no le había servido de nada, ya que aquello a cambio de su vida no tenía comparación.

- Mira mis oj… - Fue interrumpida, una mano había atravesado sin compasión su vientre, sólo tenía unos segundos.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron por completo, lo había notado sin dificultad, él estaba furioso, más furioso que en cualquier otra ocasión, no espero más, se dio la media vuelta y se echo a correr rumbo a la profundidad del bosque rogando por un milagro mientras que su enemigo dejaba caer el viejo cuerpo inerte y rugía con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Kagome. Sí, estaba enfurecido.

Los oídos le vibraban, no podía verlo, miraba atrás una y otra vez por si ya la había alcanzado, si es que ya estaba justamente detrás de ella estirando sus diabólicos dedos para agarrarla y hacerle quizás qué atrocidad que se le cruzase por la mente, pero no, no lo veía, sólo sus oídos vibraban ante los repentinos llamados enfurecidos del inmortal.

- ¡Kagome! - Escuchaba de vez en cuando como un trueno en la oscuridad del bosque.

Lo sabía, era cuestión de minutos para que la encontrase, pero aun así no podía rendirse, el miedo era demasiado como para darse el lujo de detenerse y esperar a su inevitable muerte, no, tenía que correr, cada célula le gritaba que corriese por su vida, que tratara de salvarse como fuese, debía salir de ahí, volver al lugar seguro que había construido con ayuda del monje Miroku y rezar para que la furia del inmortal cesase y todo quedase en punto suspensivo por al menos unos días, ya había sido suficiente terror por un solo día, o al menos eso creía, pero la verdad es que ella no estaba en la posición de decidir algo como eso, el encargado era otro y él estaba negado a aceptar que ya era suficiente terror por un solo día.

Una bola de fuego se estrello en el árbol que estaba a unos metros más adelante de Kagome, ésta se detuvo de súbito, el tronco se había quebrado causando que el árbol comenzara a caer, pero por suerte toco suelo a unos cuantos metros de la miko, se había salvado, aunque ese no había sido el verdadero peligro, el peligro concreto estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella, detrás del follaje del árbol caído, mirándola, descuartizandola con la mirada. Kagome no fue capaz de mantener su vista en él, continuó con la maratón aunque ya tuviera caso omiso ya que en un microsegundo el joven de mirada asesina se cruzo en su camino causando que la chica chocara contra su pecho y cayera, el rebote contra la tierra y la vista que tenía de su atacante le hicieron recordar nuevamente la vez en que conoció a Kiseki, pero claro, esta vez era totalmente diferente, él ya no fingía ser ese muchacho misteriosos y ocultamente amable que vivía en aquel templo, no, ahora era Chung Li Ch'uan y la posición en la que estaba Kagome era la peor posición en la que cualquier persona en el universo podía estar; bajo los pies del asesino del sengoku esperando temblorosa a que su furia cayese sobre ella.

- ¿Correr? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso funcionaría? - Se oyó una voz aparentemente tranquila.

El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a temblar de forma ligera e involuntariamente, no abrió su boca, temió que cualquier cosa que dijese pudiera empeorar su situación, si es que acaso se podía llegar más a fondo…

- ¿Y esa mujer? Caíste en el fondo de la estupidez, Kagome ¿De verdad llegaste a creer que ella me vencería? - La voz seguía con apariencia de tranquilidad - tu le ordenaste meterse en mi cabeza ¿No?

Kagome trago saliva, no confiaba en la tranquilidad que estaba aparentando tener, no, definitivamente era imposible que estuviese tranquilo, podría creer cualquier cosa menos eso, después de haber visto sus ojos nada podría convencerla de que él no estaba tranquilo.

- ¿No piensas responderme? - El primer hallazgo de molestia en su voz, el cuerpo de Kagome lo percibió de inmediato, tuvo un ligero sacudón – te he echo una pregunta - seguía intentando ocultar la molestia, pero ya había llegado al punto en que le era imposible, estaba furioso y era tiempo de hacerlo notar de verdad - ¡Responde! - Grito dándole una bofetada.

Kagome se limpió la boca encontrando en su mano un claro rastro de sangre y saliva, aquello le dio algo de valor para comenzar a levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera estar firmemente sobre sus pies una nueva bofetada la tumbo contra la tierra.

- ¡Responde! - Aúllo la voz.

Kagome no lloro, pero su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, tenía miedo y el golpe le había sacudido la cabeza, trato de reincorporarse nuevamente, se sostuvo con sus cuatro extremidades, su cabello le caía a un lado del rostro enterrado, hizo ademán de seguir intentando ponerse de pie, pero un zapatazo le llego en plena espalada haciéndola caer sobre su estómago.

- ¡¿Quieres levantarte?! ¡Entonces respóndeme, estúpida!

- ¡Sí, fui yo, yo le dije que entrara en tu cabeza y volvería a hacerlo! - Grito fastidiada con la mejilla pegada a la tierra.

Hubo silencio.

- Levántate - dijo nuevamente la voz con falsa calma.

¿Levantarse? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se levantara con esa voz de aparente tranquilidad? Era evidente que volvería a tener otra explosión de furia como lo había tenido hace un rato atrás, sobre todo después de la declaración de la miko. De ninguna manera, no se levantaría, estaba segura que sólo se lo pedía para hacerle algo doloroso, si bien antes lo único que había querido era levantarse ahora se estaba aferrando con todas sus energías a la fría tierra bajo ella.

- ¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡Levántate! - Nuevamente apareció la furia, así menos pensaría en levantarse - ¡Que te levantes he dicho!

- ¡No! - Se atrevió a decir.

- ¡¿No?! - La agarro del pelo y la paro de un tirón - ¡¿Quién te crees para decirme que no?!

- ¡Me duele!

- ¡Esa es la idea, niña idiota!- una llama ardiente se formo en su mano libre - ¡Lamentaras haberte metido en mis asuntos!

(Sing for absolution- Muse)

El cuerpo de Kagome se estremeció al ver la llama de Li Ch'uan y más aún cuando su mano se acercó peligrosamente hasta su rostro, se desespero, el malvado iba sin titubeo, lo iba a hacer y no le importaba si la mataba o no, la furia había superado su razón. Kagome chillo "no, no, no" con desenfreno y en un acto de autoprotección llevo sus manos hasta la cara de su atacante y desde su palma salió un enorme resplandor que causo que el inmortal la soltara haciéndola caer con brusquedad, mientras éste se cubría el rostro y apretaba los parpados, el resplandor lo había enceguecido totalmente.

- ¡Maldita perra! - Gruñó mientras lanzaba llamas por todas las direcciones sin poder ver a quien lo había dejado sin vista.

Kagome no dejo de aprovechar la oportunidad, se levanto y comenzó a correr esquivando las llamas que el enemigo arrojaba a la suerte.

- ¡Te voy a matar, te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar! - Aullaba furiosos arrojando llamas y tratando de recuperar su vista.

Kagome no le dio importancia, él no necesitaba gritarlo de esa manera, a ella ya le había quedado suficientemente claro que aquellas eran sus intenciones. Corrió con todas sus energías, pronto sintió que algo no iba bien, un extraño silencio se formo en el bosque, se detuvo temblorosa y justo en ese instante el fuego inundo el bosque, trato de encontrar una salida, pero no la había, se volteo y ahí estaba él, estaba más enojado que nunca y ahora la tenía totalmente acorralada.

- Siente tus últimos segundo… - Habló con fría mirada.

Kagome pudo notar el extraño comportamiento del fuego a su alrededor, las llamas se transformaron en tentáculos que bailaban alrededor suyo y que en unos segundos más se abalanzarían contra ella para matarla, pero un instante antes de que la tocaran un bulto rojo salto sobre Chung Li Ch'uan causando que su ataque desapareciera, la chica no tardo en darse cuenta de que el bulto rojo había sido Inuyasha quien tan pronto había acabado el tiempo asignado para que ella regresara se había aventurado hacía al bosque para ir por ella, y él, él no tenía idea de cuan agradecida estaba de que lo hubiese hecho, la había salvado como siempre y ahora se encontraba en el suelo golpeando a su agresor.

- ¡Corre! - Grito mientras seguía golpeando al inmortal - ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Corre!

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, no espero a que se lo volviera a repetir, lanzo una flecha sagrada para crear un camino entre las llamas y así salir de ahí, pero mientras corría se le vino a la cabeza Miroku y aquella vez que le dijo que por más que te pidieran que corrieras la persona enamorada jamás abandonaría, y eso, eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo Kagome, quiso detenerse con todo su ser, pero fue imposible, el terror que le creaba aquel demonio era mucho más poderoso; por un momento se pregunto si hubiese actuado de la misma manera con Kiseki y algo en su interior le dijo que no…

- ¡No huyas Kagome! - Volvió a rugir la voz estremecedora, pero ella no se detuvo, siguió corriendo alejándose lo más que podía de ese horrible lugar - ¡Si te vas, lo mato! - Amenazó, y eso fue más que suficiente para detenerla.

Se volteó, ahí estaba él nuevamente, pero estaba vez traía a un hombre colgando en uno de sus brazos, su garra sostenía el cuello del hanyou impidiéndole respirar, había sido rápido, jamás lo había vencido tan rápido, una nueva prueba de que todas las otras veces había estado jugando, de que su poder era increíble y de que esta vez sí que hablaba en serio.

- Retrocede. Ahora - la última palabra la recalcó.

Ella no dudo en obedecerlo, no estaba en posición de negarse, con lo enfurecido que estaba mataría a Inuyasha en un segundo si ella se atrevía a contradecirlo. Finalmente estuvo frente a él, Inuyasha trato de hablar, al parecer trataba de convencerla de huir, pero Kagome no lo haría, está vez no lo haría.

- ¡No vuelvas a escapar de mi! – Rugió - ¡¿Lo oyes?!

- Sí… - Contestó de forma automática.

- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora quiero que…! - No alcanzo a decirlo, esta vez Kagome fue mucho más lista y volvió a poner sus manos sobre su rostro causando que el resplandor volviera a salir y volviera a enceguecerlo - ¡PERRA! - Grito soltando a su presa y llevando sus manos a los ojos.

Kagome tomo la oportunidad nuevamente, agarro a Inuyasha de la mano y comenzó a correr con él hacía cualquier lugar que estuviese alejado de ese cruel hombre. Inuyasha estaba un poco mal, pero se recupero pronto, sostuvo a Kagome y fue él está vez quien guio la huida. Corrieron y corrieron entre los árboles, definitivamente no era el estilo de Inuyasha, pero debía tragarse su orgullo, era esa opción o la de ser incinerados vivos y, podía permitir ese destino para él, pero jamás lo permitiría para su querida Kagome, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para regresar hasta el pueblo.

- ¡¿Dónde están?! - Se escucho el eco del rugido entre los árboles. Inuyasha comenzó a correr con mayor energía, tenía que sacar a Kagome de ese lugar ¡Ya! - ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?! - Se escucho más cerca de lo deseado.

(Death is a Disease - Clint Mansell)

Inuyasha lo entendió, si seguían huyendo los encontraría sin tardanzas, tenía que encontrar otra solución, se detuvo, tomo firmemente a Kagome y se oculto con ella tras las raíces de un árbol, sus respiraciones se agitaron, sabían que el cazador estaba cerca. Inuyasha estaba sentado abrasando a Kagome cuando sintieron el silencio, sus respiraciones se cortaron de súbito, el sonido de una rama rota por una pisada llego a sus oídos, la miko no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño ruido el cual fue rápidamente callado por la mano del hanyou, oían sus pisadas, el corazón estaba a punto de salírseles del pecho, podían oír el latido del otro y se preguntaban si él también los oía.

- ¡Eh, ratitas! - Los pelos de los ocultos se pararon ante el sonido de esa voz - ¡Se que están ahí! ¡Salgan, salgan de donde estén!

Kagome sentía deseos de gritar, aunque por suerte tenía a Inuyasha que no despegaba la mano de su temblorosa boca.

- ¡Salgan, salgan ya! - Volvió a gruñir.

Sintieron las pisadas demasiado cerca, y más, y más cerca. Kagome creyó que no podría con la presión, si incluso podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, estaba igualmente aterrado que ella sólo que se negaba a demostrarlo. De pronto las pisadas comenzaron a alejarse, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para ya no oírlas más. Inuyasha alejo su mano de la boca de Kagome, mientras ella daba un gran suspiro de alivio.

- Creí que nos encontraría - dijo más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado.

- ¡Shh! - La callo de inmediato el hanyou volviendo a poner la mano sobre su parlanchina boca - aún no estamos a salvo.

- Tienes razón - dijo la macabra voz a un lado de él.

Sus corazones se paralizaron. No supieron en qué momento, pero Chung Li Ch'uan estaba junto a ellos observándolos con odio, los había descubierto. Kagome grito como nunca lo había echo antes, era tal como estar en una película de terror. Li Ch'uan agarro a Inuyasha y lo lanzo con tal intensidad que cuando su cabeza choco contra un árbol cayo inconsciente. Kagome intento correr, pero el cruel hombre se dio cuenta y antes de que se alejase demasiado sostuvo su pie y la jalo hasta él.

- ¡Déjame, déjame! - Grito con terror.

- ¡¿Te gusto?! ¡¿Te gusto perturbar mi cabeza?! - Rugió jalando la pierna de la chica.

Ella lo golpeaba una y otra vez, pero era prácticamente inútil, él se le acerco y la abofeteo nuevamente, aunque en esta nueva ocasión ella no se quedo quieta, estaba demasiado aterrorizada para algo así, siguió moviéndose, tratando de zafarse, gritando, chillando, llamando una y otra vez a Inuyasha para que la ayudara, pero era imposible, él estaba inconsciente y lejos de poder oír su llamado. Chung sostuvo contra el suelo los brazos de Kagome mientras él se ponía sobre ella, ésta trato de quitarlo, pero no pudo, no pudo.

- Eso es ¡Grita! ¡Grita y sufre! - Ladró frente al rostro que ella movía en todas direcciones - ¡Grita!

- ¡Déjame! ¡Por favor, déjame! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! - Estaba desesperada.

- Aww~ pobrecita, nadie vendrá a rescatarte está vez ¡Nadie! - Le hablaba, pero ella no escuchaba, sólo quería salir, gritaba una y otra vez sin resultados - ¡Eres sólo un pobre y patético ser, estás sola! ¡Sola! ¡No tienes nada y has perdido lo único que te importaba en la vida!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, por favor!

- ¡LO PERDISTE! ¡PERDISTE A KISEKI Y NUNCA LO TENDRAS DE VUELTA! - Rugió.

- ¡Déjame! - Estaba al borde del colapso.

- ¡Jamás te lo voy a devolver! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás te lo devolveré!

- ¡Él nunca existió, idiota!

- ¡Exacto! ¡Nunca existió, tonta ilusa! ¡¿Me odias?! ¡¿Me odias por eso?!

- ¡SÍ! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! - Chilló.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Apuesto que lo extrañas! ¡Apuesto que quieres un poco de él!

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!

- ¡¿Quieres algo de él?! ¡¿Quieres sentirlo nuevamente?! - Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

- ¡NO! ¡No quiero, no quiero!

- ¡Claro que quieres! – Afirmó - ¡Lo quieres de vuelta, lo sé! ¡¿Pero que querrá él?! ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Entonces por qué no le preguntamos?! ¡¿Kiseki quieres algo de Kagome?! - Parecía un loco que hablaba con la nada.

- ¡Basta! ¡Basta, por favor, detente!

- ¿Qué dices Kiseki? ¿Qué sí quieres? - Una pausa - ¡Sí quiere! ¡¿Quieres sentir a Kagome?! - Otra pausa - ¡Claro que quiere! ¡Y veamos! ¡¿Kagome quiere sentir a Kiseki?!

- ¡Te dije que basta! - Gritó desesperada.

- ¡Sí quiere! - Chilló una vez más - ¡¿Entonces por qué no hacemos sus deseos realidad?!

- ¡NO! ¡DEJAME! - Gritó, pero él no tenía intensiones de considerar su opinión, acerco su rostro hasta el cuello de la aterrada mujer - ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

Besó su cuello una y otra vez sin importarle los gritos de la desesperada muchacha, pronto el cuello le fue insuficiente, lamió todo su cuello hasta su barbilla, ahí llego hasta su boca y la besó a la fuerza, la beso con ira, con fastidio, con brutalidad y con cualquier emoción totalmente alejada de lo que se llama amor.

- ¡¿Te gusta?! ¡¿Te gusta, no es así?! ¡Te gusta!

- ¡Aléjate, aléjate! ¡ALEJATE!

- ¡Te entiendo, a mí me pareció igualmente repulsivo!

- ¡ALEJATE! - Chilló desesperada, se sentía terrible, él era un monstruo, un monstruo que se estaba encargando de matar cada hermoso recuerdo que le había dado alguna vez alguien llamado Kiseki.

- ¿Y te digo algo? - Susurró maléficamente a un lado de su oído - a Kiseki también le pareciste repulsiva… - Al oír eso Kagome dejo de gritar, de moverse e incluso en un punto hasta de respirar, el vació se había abierto de pronto, se había abierto más que cualquier otra vez, estaba abierto totalmente, y dolía, dolía de una forma desgarradora.

El malvado se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, la miro con desprecio y volvió a decir.

- Estúpida, por poco me haces matarte antes de lo que debería - luego desapareció tal como había llegado. A Kagome le daba igual, con todo lo que le había hecho había ocasionado su muerte mil veces…

Hubo un ruido, no se levanto, pero giro su cabeza, ahí estaba ella nuevamente mirándola con tristeza y, sin impórtale que Inuyasha había venido por ella porque el tiempo acordado se había acabado, ni que finalmente tenía la ultima joya en su poder, ni tampoco que el líder inmortal le había hecho pasar el peor momento de su vida, de sus labios volvió a salir sin vacilación…

- Se te acaba el tiempo.

**Continuara...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 84****: Sombra.**

(The fountain - Stay with me - Clint Mansell)

Kagome había permanecido un largo tiempo recostada sobre las hojas en donde él la había dejado, la noche había caído pesadamente sobre el bosque, giro su cabeza para ver que Inuyasha seguía desmayado, se arrastró hasta donde estaba él, no porque tuviera las piernas dañadas o algún dolor físico, sino porque no tenía el menor deseo de ponerse de pie, observo su rostro durmiente, tranquilo y a salvo del mundo exterior, se sentó a un lado abrasando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas, hacía mucho frío, pero no se había dado cuenta, su mente volaba, volaba lejos de ese lugar hacia un sitio donde alguna vez había sido inmensamente feliz sin siquiera darse cuenta, recordando que aquel sitio había sido destruido de un sólo golpe mostrando que todo lo que creía y había estado viviendo no era real. Su mirada se asomó de entre sus rodillas para observar el penumbroso paisaje del bosque nocturno, vio el lugar en donde había estado recostada, donde él la ataco y dicho nuevamente que le parecía repulsiva, donde le había dicho que "Kiseki" la denominaba repulsiva. El hueco en su pecho se había incrementado, era un vació que en ocasiones te hacía olvidar que necesitabas respirar, un vació proyectado en sus ojos, oscuros y desolados ojos que observaban, pero realmente no miraban, estaban demasiado perdidos en el vació como para darle importancia a lo que ocurría al exterior. Volvió a ocultar su rostro y, está vez, su memoria recordó la figura de Saiyo repitiéndole nuevamente que se le acababa el tiempo siendo que el tiempo se le había agotado desde hace mucho antes y la prueba era que Inuyasha había ido a buscarla, pero si lo dijo sabiendo esto, entonces… ¿Tiene otro significado? Si era así ¿Cuál era? O quizás fue tan sólo una alucinación de ella y nunca la había visto realmente, no lo sabía y en ese momento tampoco le importaba mucho, no, nada le importaba mucho en ese instante, el vació se había apoderado de ella y de su alma.

Un ligero murmullo salió de los labios de Inuyasha, todo indicaba que estaba despertando, Kagome lo observó cuando él abrió lentamente sus ojos para luego incorporarse con un sobre salto al verla sentada junto a él y recordar lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de que él se perdiera de los acontecimientos siguientes.

- ¡Kagome! - Salió la voz preocupada hacia la mujer que estaba sentada junto a él - ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? - Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Dónde se fue? ¡Maldición! ¡De seguro está cerca, lo encontrare y lo pulverizare!

- Se ha ido hace mucho, no vas a encontrarlo… - Respondió la muchacha aún ahogada en el vació.

- ¿Hace… Mucho? - Preguntó con incredulidad - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?

- No lo sé, pero la noche ya está avanzada.

Inuyasha no podía creer cómo había sido tan idiota como para desmayarse y permitir que ella se quedara a solas y sin protección delante de ese animal. Se acercó a Kagome con evidente preocupación...

(The Fontaine - Together we will live forever - Clint Mansell)

- ¿Estás bien? - Luego preguntó con algo de furia - ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Nada… - Respondió aun manteniendo el abraso a sus piernas y la mirada desolada - no me ha hecho nada…

- ¿Cómo no te va haber hecho nada? Lo único que él quería era dañarte, Kagome, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Mírame, no estoy herida…

- ¿Entonces qué paso? - Ante aquella pregunta Kagome sintió que algo en su pecho se estrujaba, miro al hanyou por segundos que parecieron minutos.

- …Inuyasha… - Susurró por lo bajo - por favor, quisiera regresar a la aldea…

- Kagome… - Notó el dolor en su voz.

- …Quiero regresar, por favor… Quiero regresar…

- Sí, lo haremos, pero antes debes decirme que ha pasado, es necesario Kagome.

- ¿Necesario para qué? - Respondió con algo de brusquedad.

- Para saber por qué otra razón más debo matar a ese sujeto - contestó con seriedad.

- ¿Matar? Inuyasha, abre los ojos, ya viste lo que paso, él ha estado jugando contigo todo este tiempo y finalmente se cansó esta tarde, la próxima vez te matara sin siquiera darte una oportunidad, desiste…

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?! - Gruño con sorpresa - ¿Qué desista? ¿Así son las cosas ahora? Escúchame bien Kagome: ¡Jamás me rendiré! Aunque me cueste la vida misma voy a hacer pagar a ese sujeto por todo lo que te ha hecho.

- …Jamás podrías hacerle pagar una apuesta tan alta… - Susurró levemente un pensamiento que jamás debió haber salido de su boca, Inuyasha entendía perfectamente su significado, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, prefería fingir que nunca había escuchado nada, tal como Kagome lo creía. El hombre enamorado se guardaría su dolor nuevamente al igual como lo hizo aquella noche en que la vio llorar desconsolada sin una causa aparente - él no hizo nada que no haya hecho antes, insultarme, amenazarme y maldecirme, luego se fue – mintió sin un más mínimo sentimiento de culpa - llévame de regreso…

.-

.-

El sol había renacido desde hace mucho, todos se levantaron evitando molestar a Kagome, nadie quería despertarla, necesitaba dormir solían decirse, pero la verdad es que no lo hacía, no dormía y eso no era lo que ella realmente necesitaba, lo que ella necesitaba lo había perdido y no volvería luego de darse un pequeño paseo por el bosque, el adiós había sido definitivo y, sin saberlo, eso era lo que la mantenía despierta. Despierta, pero con los ojos permanentemente cerrados, no quería que nadie se le acercara y comenzara una conversación que tuviese que mantenerse en el tiempo, no tenía la cabeza como para mantener o formar más de una oración. Por eso se quedo ahí, oculta y segura bajo su futón, esperando que las horas pasaran y que el dolor se borrara. Más de la mitad del día había desaparecido, bueno, si es que se le podía llamar día a ese cielo enrojecido y las repentinas caídas de cenizas que habían, Kagome mantenía como siempre sus ojos cerrados esperando que nadie la molestase, cuando repentinamente tuvo esa sensación de no estar sola, cosa extraña porque en ningún momento sintió el correr de la puerta, de hecho no había ruido alguno, pero la sensación no desaparecía, de repente, sin previo aviso, una voz ya conocida le susurra claramente: "Se te acaba el tiempo". Kagome abrió los ojos de inmediato, se destapo y le dio un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, nadie, sólo estaba ella con la expresión de preocupación en su rostro ¿Habría sido su imaginación o Saiyo había estado ahí realmente? La puerta se corrió de sopetón volviendo a sorprenderla, Shippo estaba ahí con la respiración agitada, se notaba que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas para llegar junto a ella.

- ¡Kagome, tienes que venir! ¡Rápido! - Chilló sin dejarle preguntar a la chica qué era lo que pasaba, ya que volvió a echarse a correr.

Kagome no lo medito ni un segundo, comenzó a correr detrás de él de inmediato, su tono de voz la había alarmado, de seguro había ocurrido algo ¡Algo grave! Sólo deseaba que todos sus amigos estuviesen a salvo y que no tuviera que ver tan pronto al maquiavélico Chung, aún era demasiado pronto desde su último y, para ella, fatídico encuentro. Shippo se perdió tras doblar la esquina en una caballa, Kagome no pensaba detenerse, pero unas voces la hicieron cambiar totalmente de opinión.

- ¡Ya cierra tu desagradable boca, animal!

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?!

- Es obvio, un ser claramente superior a ti en todos los aspectos posibles.

- ¡¿Superior?! ¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡¿Por qué no les haces un favor a todos y te devuelves por dónde viniste?!

- ¡El favor lo harías tu si te callaras!

Inuyasha estaba furioso ante las palabras frescamente emitidas por el recién llegado ¿Quién se creía para hacerlo callar de esa manera? Ya se las pagaría, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo pagar cuando Kagome decidió hacer su aparición.

- ¿Koga? - Pronunció con una evidente sorpresa.

- ¡Kagome! - Respondió el mencionado con una alegre sonrisa para luego apresurarse hacia ella y tomar rápidamente sus manos entre las suyas - Kagome, dime ¿Estás bien? He estado tan preocupado por ti.

- …Sí… Muchas gracias joven Koga- respondió con una ligera gota en la cabeza.

- ¡Suéltale las manos lobo! - Gruñó Inuyasha dándole un palmetazo en las manos para que soltara a "su" Kagome - ¡Ella está conmigo! - Terminó por declarar escondiendo a la miko tras su espalda y estirando los brazos para que el lobo no se atreviese a pasarse de listo.

- ¿Contigo? - Habló más con una cara de sorpresa que con el enfado que todos supusieron que demostraría.

- ¡Sí, conmigo! ¡¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?! ¿Te da pena verdad? Uy pobre lobito - se burló con entusiasmo el hanyou.

- ¿Y luego te quejas del trato que te da Koga, Inuyasha? - Habló Sango que estaba junto a Miroku, Tei y Shippo contemplándolo todo.

- ¡Se lo merece! - Argumentó el chico de ojos dorados.

- No, lo siento - contestó finalmente el lobo - no es que me de pena, es que yo pensé que Kagome estaría con el tonto de cabello corto, no recuerdo muy bien como se llamaba - lo pensó un segundo - sí, creo que su nombre era Kiseki ¿Qué paso con él?

Silencio sepulcral. Inuyasha tuvo la intención de darle la paliza de su vida a aquel lobo de palabras descuidadas ¿Pero qué se le iba a hacer? Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, Koga era totalmente inocente, él desconocía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenía idea en lo que se había convertido el tonto de cabello corto.

- ¿Dije algo malo? - Preguntó con preocupación, seguido de la rápida y triste negación de cabeza de Kagome.

- No, no te preocupes – bajo su mirada para luego sonreír de una manera falsa y producida - pero cuéntame que te trae por aquí ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida y la de tu clan?

- Una miseria - respondió sin vacilación - por eso estoy aquí, estoy seguro que ustedes deben saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo. Desde que el cielo se enrojeció ya no hay ni día ni noche, criaturas extrañas y peligrosas nos amenazan constantemente y la atmósfera se ha vuelto pesada, creo que incluso el ambiente se está metiendo en al cabeza de mis hombres, hace unos día uno se volvió loco y comenzó a atacarlos a todos. Necesito respuestas y soluciones.

- Imagine que había venido aquí por eso - habló el monje - es difícil pensar que no somos los únicos que tenemos que cuidarnos de este nuevo mundo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Abrieron la puerta al infierno - le informó Inuyasha.

- ¡¿La puerta al infierno?! ¡¿Pero a quien se le pudo ocurrir algo semejante?! ¡¿Quién fue?! - Exigió saber, pero el silencio se apodero de todos nuevamente, con excepción de Kagome que aún con tristeza sacaba fuerza desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

- … El tonto de cabello corto.

Ahora era a Koga a quien dominaba el silencio.

El monje Miroku fue el encargado de informarle a Koga de todos los acontecimientos importantes que habían ocurrido los últimos días. Comenzó desde la historia del Pan-Ku hasta la inesperada noticia de quien era realmente Fugimi Kiseki y cuales habían sido siempre sus intenciones. Koga se mostró incrédulo ante la historia sobre Kagome y más aún sobre el tonto de cabello corto, si bien no lo conocía casi nada, jamás creyó que era de esos sujetos con doble careta, malvado, narcisista y desnaturalizado que lo único que buscaba era la destrucción del mundo. Kagome se había marchado a dar una vuelta, no tenía la intención de volver a oír la historia que le había marcado la vida de una manera tan drástica, estaba lo suficientemente tatuada en su memoria como para ahora tenerla zumbándola en su oído, no paso mucho tiempo en su solitario caminar hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz diciéndole: "Se te acaba el tiempo". Como la vez anterior, miro rápidamente a todas las direcciones posibles sin encontrar a nadie como autor de aquellas palabras, comenzó a preocuparse ¿Realmente era real o simplemente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Y lo peor de todo no era escuchar la voz, sino, que estaba casi segura de que la voz era la misma de Saiyo, sumando a que era la misma frase. Sentía que su cabeza iba a reventar, lo único que quería era un poco de paz, caminar tranquila y despejarse, pero parece que el destino se las arreglaba como fuese para no dejarle ni un minuto de tranquilidad y eso se dio comprobado cuando al segundo siguiente en que decidió olvidarlo todo y seguir su caminata, Koga aparece sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Lo siento! no quería asustarte - habló rápidamente al notar su exaltación - necesitaba hablar contigo a solas y sé que con ese perro rondando eso sería imposible.

- No se preocupe joven Koga, lo entiendo - respondió en una pequeña sonrisa torcida imaginándose la actitud de Inuyasha - ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?

- Kagome ¿Te molesta si nos sentamos? - Habló con algo de inseguridad, su nerviosismo era totalmente claro.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta encontrar una parte adecuada donde sentarse en el césped, a ninguno de los dos se le salió alguna palabra mientras se acomodaban, Kagome se sentía intranquila al igual que Koga, sumado al nerviosismo que se le notaba tanto, el cual podía ser porque tenía una declaración que hacerle o bien porque no sabía como decir lo que fuese que tuviese que decir.

- ¿Estás segura? - Habló finalmente el hombre, todo indicaba que se acababa de comer cualquier duda.

- No entiendo tu pregunta - ahora sí que estaba confundida.

- Te pregunto si estás segura, si estás segura de que él es realmente Kiseki - respondió centrando sus pupilas en las de ella para hacerle entender que no bromeaba.

- Joven Koga ¿Qué saca preguntándome algo así? - Habló escabullendo el efecto de la pregunta.

- Pero Kagome ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Qué tal si realmente no es él? ¿No recuerdas la capacidad que tenía Naraku? ¿Y si es un loco maniático haciéndose pasar por él? ¿Y si el verdadero Kiseki está en alguna parte atrapado? ¿Qué tal si…?

- No, no, no ¡No! - Terminó por gritarle - ¡Nada de eso, es él y punto!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Mira, quizás si le preguntamos cosas que nadie más que tú sepa puede que… - Volvió a ser interrumpido.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?! ¡¿Enloquecerme?!

- Pero Kagome ¿No has pensado que quizás…?

- ¡Claro que lo pensé! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que no lo hice?! ¡Fue lo primero que creí!- Le grito, Koga comprendió que ya era momento de callarse- ¡Lo pensé! ¡Rogaba al cielo y al infierno que fuese esa la verdad, pero no fue así! – El aire le falto, pareciera que fuese a llorar, pero no fue así - me estaba engañando pensando que esa podía ser la causa de todo, pero no, hay que despertar y ver la realidad, ver las cosas como son. Él sí es Kiseki, lo sé por la forma en que me habla, la forma en que me cuenta cosas que sólo yo y Kiseki vivimos, es su rostro, es su voz, es él, nos engaño y hay que aceptarlo, aceptarlo…

- Lo siento… No quería deprimirte.

- No estoy deprimida- Mintió de forma automática, aunque fue imposible que engañara a Koga.

- Sabes… Me casare con Ayame - contó en una pequeña sonrisa, Kagome se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿De verdad? Te felicito… - Contesto con un toque de envidia oculta al ver que el sí podría ser feliz.

- Gracias, realmente estoy contento, creo que tome la mejor decisión, eso no lo dudo ni un poco, aunque no puedo negarte que tu me sigues gustando mucho mi querida Kagome – comentó mirando al enrojecido cielo como si lo que estaba diciendo no tuviese importancia - ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué tome esta decisión?

- Yo, bueno… - No comprendía qué era lo que esperaba Koga de ella.

- Fue por ti…

- Joven Koga, no comprendo, esta es una decisión exclusivamente suya, no veo en qué puedo estar involucrada.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos? - La miro y prosiguió sin darle chance de contestar - cuando me fui fue con un pensamiento totalmente diferente, estaba determinado, le pediría matrimonio a Ayame, formaría mi familia y me alejaría totalmente de ti…

- ¿Alejarse? ¿Por qué habría de alejarse joven Koga? Nosotros somos amigos - sonrió.

- No, no somos amigos. Estoy enamorado de ti – respondió con la mirada fija en su rostro.

- Joven Koga yo…

- Por eso tome aquella decisión - no la dejo continuar - estoy enamorado, por eso más que mi felicidad me importa la tuya y sé que conmigo nunca la tendrías, así que era momento de que yo tomara mi camino y alejarme, porque si me mantenía cerca el único que sufriría sería yo y esa tampoco es mi intención. Kagome, aquel día lo vi todo con absoluta claridad y comprendí que tu felicidad jamás estaría a mi lado, sino que estaba con él… - Habló algo deprimido.

- ¿Entonces por qué te sorprendiste tanto cuando me viste con Inuyasha? - Preguntó confundida mientras Koga rió un poco divertido.

- No me refería a él.

- ¿Entonces a quién?

- A Kiseki, Kagome - luego se adelanto a continuar hablando al ver el cambió en la expresión de su rostro - sé que lo que te estoy diciendo te debe molestar después de todo lo que me contaron… Perdón, no molestar, doler - reparó, Kagome tuvo todas las ganas de objetar, pero él volvió a adelantársele - Kagome, yo lo vi claramente, y creo que deberías considerar lo que te estoy diciendo porque es la opinión más objetiva que te vas a encontrar, yo no lo conocía a él y mucho menos a la relación que ustedes dos llevaban, por eso creo que en esto que te voy a decir no cabe mi opinión personal, sino exclusivamente lo que notaron mis ojos, los cuales a mi parecer no me engañarían nunca.

- Joven Koga… - Trató de interrumpirlo.

- Amor - habló antes de que las objeciones de ella lo hicieran retractarse - yo vi amor, amor en sus ojos, sincero y puro amor, Kagome. La forma en que te miraba, digo, sé que Inuyasha te quiere, sé que yo te quiero, pero no soy estúpido y puedo notar las cosas perfectamente y, lo que noté, fue que ni Inuyasha ni yo te habíamos mirado con tanto amor como lo hacía él. Créeme que me costó aceptarlo, pero la forma en que él te miraba… No tuve que meditarlo para comprender que nadie en el mundo podía estarte queriendo más de lo que ese sujeto te quería y tampoco tuve que observar minuciosamente para darme cuenta que tu lo mirabas de la misma manera… Aunque aún ni siquiera tú lo supieras, yo comprendí que la única persona en el mundo que te haría feliz era únicamente Kiseki…

Kagome guardo silencio por algunos segundo, no estaba enfadada, Koga no había dicho nada de lo que dijo con la intención de dañarla, todo lo contrario, él solo buscaba lo mejor para ella y de eso no había duda, pero estaba equivocado, equivocado como lo estuvo ella alguna vez, como lo estuvieron todos, aunque si lo pensabas bien tampoco estuvo tan equivocado, más bien dicho, estuvo engañado como todos.

- Es un excelente actor - contestó la miko poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? - Preguntó, a diferencia de su compañera, sin moverse de su posición.

- No hay nada más que decir - fue tajante, no quería extender más aquella charla, si lo oía por tan sólo un segundo más el estrujamiento en su pecho llegaría a tanto que cualquier otro dolor se volvería insignificante.

.-

.-

(Will of de heart) (Sé que es de Bleach)

Pasaban días y días, extrañamente dar vueltas por alrededor de la burbuja en que vivíamos y mirar la llovizna de cenizas me tranquilizaba más que pasar el tiempo con Inuyasha o mis amigos, de hecho, las veces en que pasaba tiempo con ellos me sentía aún más agobiada, ellos me hacían recordar, junto a ellos no podía evitar hacer la comparación de cuan diferente era estar con todos esos rostros a compartir junto a una fogata únicamente con él. Él… Ya no digo su nombre, no me atrevo a mencionarlo y cada vez que lo oigo como un susurro por detrás de las paredes mi cuerpo se estremece, el aire se me limita y mi corazón se paraliza. Últimamente siento que siempre tengo frío, Sango dijo que me abrigara, le he hecho caso, pero no hay ni el más mínimo cambio de temperatura, ella siempre me pregunta si es que ya no tengo frío y yo no puedo evitar mentirle y asentir con la cabeza forzando una sonrisa que ni el más estúpido se tragaría, comienzo a creer que el frío viene de adentro y no de fuera. El pecho siempre me duele. Los días siguen pasando y yo no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que me pasa, la gente me mira con pena, a veces con lastima, sin embargo no me importa, no sé qué me pasa, no lo entiendo, pero siento que ya estoy rendida, que no puedo más y que haría lo que fuera para que este sentimiento se marchara, pero no, no ocurre nada, sigo igual, todos los días… Tengo unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero no puedo, un nudo se me acumula en la garganta, pero no puedo desatarlo, solía llorar siempre, de hecho, me molestaba que fuese tan llorona en algunas ocasiones, pero ahora es como si mis ojos fueran un desierto y no sé si eso está bien o está mal, creo que no lo está… Todos los días trato de dormir, a la hora que se supone hay que dormir y en horas en las que no hay que dormir, siempre me cuesta, nunca tengo sueño, pero quiero dormir, tengo esperanzas, cierro los ojos esperando que me sorprenda, ver el paraíso, un azulino cielo, suave césped, aire fresco, bosque vivo y agua de cristal, despierto sin nada, vuelvo a intentarlo ocultándome mi verdadera esperanza, ni el cristal ni el fresco, menos su espalda ni su cabello, nada, sólo decepción, no lo he vuelto a ver desde la noche en que llore por ultima vez, cada día duermo intentándolo con mayor fervor, aunque me duela admitirlo sé que eso es la única cosa que me calmara, pero jamás lo admitiré en voz alta, no, eso no. Siempre espero verlo en ese hermoso lugar o en cualquier otro lugar al cual mi mente me guie, quiero ver el desorden platinado que cubre su cabeza, el matiz de su piel, que me mire con la intensidad que sólo sus ojos pueden obtener, que me de su sonrisa, esa que era sólo de él para mi, maravillosa, viva, iluminada, que me hacía ver que yo era lo único verdadero en su vida, un instante, sólo pedía un instante junto a su figura, pero también deseaba que en ese instante él se me acercara y me dejara tocar su rostro y el deseo de sentir su piel crecía como una flor en mi interior, deseaba acercar mi rostro al suyo, pegar mi cara a su piel y sentir su aroma, inhalarlo y embriagarme, perderme en su fragancia, idiotizarme, y aun más, aun más, deseaba rozar mis labios con los suyos, sólo un segundo, sólo uno y bastaría para devolverme lo que fuese que hubiese perdido, o quizás no, quizás fuera un segundo para matarme definitivamente… Lo que fuera, no importaba, siempre despertaba sin nada, decepcionada y con el vació en mi pecho aún más grande que la vez anterior, y eso que creía que era imposible incrementarlo todavía más, pero siempre me equivoco… Estaba desesperada, despertar de esa manera era todavía peor que estar despierta, que estar sin él cerca, era peor, nadie podría imaginarse cuanto peor era, quería gritar y no podía, el nudo nuevamente, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba de ese sueño, por eso comencé a decirme que haría cualquier cosa por volver a soñarlo, cualquier cosa, tenía que haber una solución ¡Tengo que encontrar una solución!... Entonces se me ocurrió una, no pensé en las consecuencias, no pensé en el daño, eso ya no me importaba, lo único que necesitaba era poder vivir nuevamente ese sueño, por eso… Por eso fui donde Inuyasha, la última vez que soñé fue cuando estuve con él, quizás si ahora volvía a pasar los sueños regresarían… Y yo respiraría un poco más…

.-

- ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Inuyasha acababa de ser despertado por la chica.

- ¿Me quieres? - Habló.

La miró por un momento esperando encontrar algo en su mirada - … Te amo.

Él había pronunciado las palabras con toda la sinceridad del mundo, con verdadero amor, espero una respuesta, no hubo más que una amarga sonrisa y un vació de desesperación en su mirada, ella toco su piel, su suave palma estaba sobre la mejilla del enamorado, era una caricia, pero Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir el frío que despedía la blanca piel, no era frío provocado desde fuera, él entendía que el frío venía desde el interior de ella, su alma estaba helada… Lo besó. Fue el beso más vació de todos, una puñalada para Inuyasha, pero eso no evito que el beso continuara hasta llegar al punto en que los dos se quitaron las ropas, aunque quizás sí lo hubiera evitado el hecho de que Inuyasha supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome cada vez que éste la acariciaba. Imágenes de aquí allá de la noche que había tenido junto a otro hombre, recuerdos que renacían tal como había pasado la vez anterior, él seguía marcado en su memoria, sus caricias, su voz, sus besos, todo estaba tatuado en su piel. Y más doloroso que recordarlo era estar con otro que no era él, que nunca sería él y que nunca se compararía con él.

Se vistió en silencio, no quería despertarlo ya que eso significaría enfrentarlo, mirarlo a la cara, y no estaba segura de si podría con eso, dio pequeñas pisadas y deslizo suavemente la puerta, pero para su lastima él nunca había cerrado los ojos (tal como ella).

- ¿Dónde vas…? - Su voz la paralizo en el umbral.

- Me voy antes de que alguien me vea por aquí - respondió sin voltear la mirada.

- ¿Qué tiene si te ven por aquí? Todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntos.

- Lo sé… Pero igual no me párese apropiado - se excusó para luego salir corriendo sin antes decirle - te veo luego.

- Kagome… - Se escuchó el susurro melancólico en la habitación.

Al fin y al cabo no valió la pena, continuó forzando los sueños, pero aun así ni una pizca de ellos se dignaba a mostrar su presencia, era como si nunca hubiesen existido, como una ilusión que sólo dejaba la nada tras de sí. Se sintió aún peor que antes, sobretodo al ver la triste mirada del hanyou, mirada que estaba ahí aún cuando fingiera no verla y que todo seguía siendo igual que siempre.

.-

.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tienen la última joya? - Se alertó Lu Tung-Pin.

- Eso… Que no tienes que buscar la ultima, ellos ya la tienen hace tiempo - contestó el líder mientras en sus puños destruía una cáscara de nuez.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Soltó de pronto la única mujer del grupo.

- ¿Y estás tan calmado? ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?! - Gruño Lu.

- ¿Debería preocuparme? - Contestó con desinterés mientras se comía la nuez.

- ¡Por supuesto que deberías! - Chilló Hsiang-Ku.

- ¿De verdad es malo?... Ssssff - fue el ingenuo comentario del hombre serpiente.

- Ni te imaginas - respondió malhumorado Li T'eih-Kuai.

- ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada hasta ahora? - Habló Kou-Lao aguantándose las ganas de atacar a Chung.

- No era necesario.

- ¡¿No era necesario?! - Volvió a chillar la gata.

- ¡Por supuesto que era necesario! – Apoyó Tung-Pin - ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has ocasionado?!

- Nada, no he ocasionado absolutamente nada - respondió con desinterés aun masticando su alimento.

- Como siempre, tú nunca ocasionas nada - comentó con un toque de ironía el hombre de las arenas.

- Parece que alguien la está cagando otra vez… - Habló Hsiang-Tzu con una ligera sonrisa maquiavélica.

- Cuidado con lo que dices lobezno ¿O acaso quieres que te recuerde la ultima lección que te di? - Respondió con mirada desafiante.

- ¿Entonces es así como solucionas todos tus problemas? - Se adelanto a decir Tung-Pin antes de que comenzaran alguna pelea.

- ¿Estás cuestionándome? - La furia en sus ojos era evidente.

- No a ti, a tu proceder - respondió con toda la serenidad posible para evitarse problemas con él

- ¡Me canse! - Habló Hsiang-Ku - ¡Yo fui una de las que más insistió en que debíamos recuperarte! ¡Pensé que esa podría ser la única manera para conseguir lo que siempre habíamos querido…!

- ¡Tienes el infierno a tus pies! - Gruñó Li Ch'uan.

- ¡¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?! ¡¿Has olvidado que el Pan-Ku puede destruirnos, que todo puede acabar para nosotros antes de que nos demos cuenta?!

- ¡Esa mujer jamás hará el rol de Pan-Ku porque le tiene más miedo a la muerte que tú!

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No podemos fiarnos de lo que se ve en la superficie - habló el camaleón.

- Te lo aseguro, esa mujer está en pánico, no tiene intenciones de que su vida termine y, aunque no fuera así, el hibrido y todas las miserias que la acompañan jamás le permitirían que acabara con su vida.

- Es demasiada seguridad, recuerda que Tei esta con ellos…

- Tei no es nada más que una basura.

- Pero esa basura no descansara hasta destruirnos a todos, así que debes tener por seguro que está haciendo todo lo posible para convencerlos de que tomen el camino del Pan-Ku.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de que estamos colgando de un hilo por tu culpa?! - Habló Hsiang-Ku con frustración.

- ¡En cualquier momento esa niña puede tomar la decisión y deshacerse de nosotros! - Se enfado Kou-Lao.

- Lo he dicho montones de veces ¡Sólo hay que matarla! - Ladró Hsiang-Tzu.

- ¡Nadie va a matarla excepto yo!

- ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez! - Volvió a gritarle el hombre lobo.

- Hsiang-Tzu tiene razón, hay que matarla - apoyó Kou-Chiu.

- ¡Sí, porque si no lo haces tu…! - Chilló la gata antes de ser interrumpida por el líder inmortal.

- ¡¿La vas a matar tu?! ¡Acércate un centímetro más de lo necesario a esa mujer y te destripo el pescuezo! – El rugido los silencio a todos - si arman tanto melodrama por la posibilidad de que esa mujer les quite la inmortalidad y los deje como niños indefensos ¡Bien! ¡Iremos allá y les arrebataremos cada una de las joyas, para que así ustedes estén tranquilos y se dejen de llorarme por la irresponsabilidad de ser tan débiles y porque lo único valioso que tienen es su inmortalidad! Son realmente patéticos. Se supone que en 200 años debieron haber mejorado aunque sea un poco, pero no ¡Nada! ¡Tan débiles como siempre!

- Eso lo dices porque aún eres inmortal, cuando pierdas todo eso… - Tung-Pin fue interrumpido por Chung.

- ¡Cuando pierda todo eso seguiré aterrando al mundo como siempre! ¡¿Crees que realmente me importa ser inmortal?! ¡No hay nadie que pueda contra mí, siendo inmortal o no yo siempre voy a vencer! ¡Soy el peor demonio que pisa la tierra y si nadie puede contra mi no es por la inmortalidad! ¡Es porque soy Chung Li Ch'uan! - Nadie dijo nada, habían sido completamente humillados - ya vámonos, no vaya a ser que en este momento estén tratando de arrebatarles su preciosa inmortalidad - se burlo mientras salía del lugar.

.-

.-

Los sueños de Kagome habían sido remplazados por la voz de aquella mujer diciéndole una y otra vez que se le agotaba el tiempo, en un principio no era tan frecuente, más bien, de vez en cuando, pero los últimos días habían sido apariciones todavía más frecuentes, y eso ya estaba alarmando a un punto máximo a la joven miko, y, aún más con su ultima aparición…

La bodega estaría totalmente oscura si no fuese por la pequeña lámpara que traía Kagome consigo, estaba buscando un martillo para ayudar a los niños a construir casas para los pocos pájaros que se habían salvado de no estar en el exterior y que habían quedados atrapados dentro de la burbuja que ella misma y el monje Miroku habían creado. Al fin había encontrado la herramienta que tanto había estado buscando, cuando repentinamente un ruido la alerta, se queda quieta esperando volver a oír otro ruido, y así fue, era como si alguien más estuviera ahí, alzo la voz preguntando si había alguien ahí y se sintió tonta al creer que alguien respondería, nuevamente un ruido, pero está vez detrás de ella, se giro, no había nada, aunque si habían botado unos cuantos sacos de arroz, su respiración aumento, estaba asustada.

- Se te acaba el tiempo - escuchó que le decían por detrás, se volteo rápidamente, pero no había nada que encontrar por ahí, entonces sintió que alguien le sostuvo el brazo, soltó el martillo y dio un grito, mientras que Saiyo soltaba su brazo y la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡¿Por qué me persigues?! - Habló con frustración.

- Se te acaba el tiempo, Kagome.

- ¿Para qué? ¡¿Tiempo para qué?! ¡Dime!

- Aún estás a tiempo, apresúrate.

- ¡Lo haré, pero tienes que decirme para qué aún hay tiempo!

- Abre tus ojos, tu alma y corazón…

- ¿Qué…?

- … Sólo así te darás cuenta…

- Pero… - Fue interrumpida por el brusco aparecer de Inuyasha.

- ¡Kagome! - Chilló con preocupación - ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué gritaste?!

Kagome tenía los ojos fijos en el muchacho que acababa de entrar, quiso volver a prestar atención a la mujer con quien había estado tratando de entablar una conversación, pero fue imposible, ella ya no estaba.

- Lo… lo siento, es que me asuste porque vi pasar una rata - mintió y se disculpó a la vez.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Sólo era eso?! ¡Me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo!

- Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

- Está bien, ven, salgamos de aquí - Inuyasha le extendió la mano y Kagome la acepto aún con la intriga de qué era a lo que se refería Saiyo.

.-

Por eso esa misma tarde (se calculaba que era la tarde) decidió hablar un poco del asunto con el monje Miroku, lo guio hasta un lugar que creyó que nadie podría molestarlos y lo hizo sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que la perturba señorita? - Preguntó sintiéndose ligeramente entupido al recordar los últimos aconteceres.

- ¿Usted por qué cree que los espíritus se aparecen?

- Porque tienen algo pendiente.

- ¿Pero y si no tienen nada pendiente?

- Entonces es porque desean visitar a sus seres queridos- Respondió sin meditarlo mucho.

- Pero… ¿Y si nunca tuvo ningún lazo con la persona que visita?

- ¿Cuál es su punto?

- ¿Crees que lo que dicen los espíritus es importante? - Tenía que seguir preguntándole sin que descubriera que Saiyo la estaba visitando.

- Creo que a los espíritus que ya han cruzado a la otra vida les cuesta mucho volver a esta, creo que los espíritus que ya cumplieron todos sus cometidos en este mundo, pero que aun así vuelven a aparecer, debe ser porque tienen algo importante que decir, quizás protegen a alguien o advierten de posibles desgracias - Kagome recordó la frase de Saiyo - en pocas palabras, creo que si vuelven es para tratar de ayudar.

- ¿Entonces usted dice que hay que escucharlos…?

- Sí, señorita, creo que si alguien está tratando de comunicarle algo usted debería ponerle completa atención, porque si se tomo la molestia de cruzar a este mundo sólo para hablar con usted, todo lo que salga de su boca debe ser sumamente importante, escúchelo, quizás ahí está la clave de todo - Kagome no se sorprendió por lo que le dijo, era Miroku, sería extraño si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que hablaba de ella misma, lo importante es que no sabía que el espíritu era Saiyo y que era de suma relevancia que averiguara a que se refería Saiyo.

De pronto, un estruendo, pudieron notar como la burbuja había palpitado.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Se alarmó Kagome.

- ¡Están tratando de entrar! - Respondió Miroku poniéndose de pie para luego correr en dirección al estruendo.

Kagome tenía todas las intenciones de seguirlo de inmediato, pero algo la detuvo, la figura de Saiyo se presento justo a unos diez metros de distancia, hubo un segundo estruendo, Kagome quiso apresurarse a resolver todas sus dudas, pero su triste mirada y deprimida voz corto toda palabra.

- Se te acabó el tiempo.

Un tercer estruendo, Saiyo desapareció.

**Continuara...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 85:**** Un inesperado adiós.**

El estruendo volvió, Kagome tomo el mismo camino por el cual había pasado el monje, pero no había ninguna señal de él, había corrido más aprisa que nunca, además de que Kagome había tenido una gran distracción allá atrás, una distracción que todavía le daba vueltas en la cabeza y le causaba una gran incertidumbre, deseaba que las cosas se tranquilizaran y de una vez por todas poder encontrar todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero aquel día estaba aún lejos de ocurrir y faltaban sucesos importantes antes de poder encontrar la verdad de todo ese embrollo que se había tejido en su vida. Se estaba acercando al lugar donde se despedían unos destellos que coordinaban con los estruendos, Kagome tenía intenciones de llegar prontamente, pero aquel objetivo era impedido por la muchedumbre que corría en sentido contrario, trato de abrirse paso con mucha paciencia, la mayoría de los aldeanos había corrido a refugiarse por orden de Tei, aunque aún quedaban unos cuantos curiosos que a pesar de querer contemplar lo que estaba pasando, preferían mantener la distancia adecuada en caso de que la situación se pusiera realmente fea. Un nuevo estruendo, la cúpula entera templo sobre los refugiados, pero se negaba a ceder ante los continuos golpeteos de la arena solidificada de Kuo-Chiu, quien estaba siendo resguardado por toda la tropa de los inmortales.

- ¡Estamos perdidos! - Chilló Shippo desesperanzado

- El campo de energía no resistirá por mucho tiempo más… - Habló el monje preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

- Debemos hacer algo, de lo contrario todos los aldeanos terminaran muertos - habló Sango con su vestimenta de exterminadora y con Kirara transformada a su lado.

- Antes de preocuparnos por los aldeanos deberíamos preocuparnos por si nosotros saldremos vivos de esta - comentó Tei.

- ¡Cierra la boca, saldremos de esta, ya lo veras y me reiré en tu cara! - Gruñó Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme quienes son esos sujetos?! - Koga alzo la voz con molestia.

- Son los inmortales… - Se oyó la voz de Kagome detrás de ellos, todos se voltearon a mirarla.

- ¿Con que son ellos? ¡Entonces más vale que se preparen para la paliza que tengo pensado darles!

- Ni el pobre de Inuyasha pudo con ellos y vas a poder tú - comentó Tei desabridamente.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No me compares con ese perro sarnoso que a diferencia de él yo soy un youkai! ¡Y soy capaz de acabar con cualquier que se me ponga por el frente!

- ¡Ey! ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Seas lo que seas, yo soy mucho mejor que tú aunque te cueste admitirlo!- se burlo de Koga para luego dirigir su atención a Tei - ¡Y tu deja de decir eso que he demostrado que si puedo con los inmortales!

- Puedes con todos menos con el que realmente importa.

- Eso no será por mucho tiempo.

- Basta con tu testarudez, asume de una vez por todas que él esta completamente por encima de ti.

-¡Eso jamás!

- ¡¿Pero de quién diablos hablan?! - Interrumpió el lobo - ¿Del tipo que está golpeando el campo de energía? ¡De seguro yo puedo derrotarlo en un dos por tres!

- No se refieren a él… - Habló la voz melancólica de Kagome.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a quién?

- Se refieren a… Ellos hablan de… De… - Pronunciar el nombre constaba más de lo que pensaba.

- Kiseki - contestó Tei al notar el trabajo que le estaba llevando responder a Kagome.

- ¡Chung Li Ch'uan! - Corrigió Inuyasha - ¡Ese Kiseki siempre fue una patraña!

- ¡¿Alguien está hablando de mí?! - Interrumpió la poderosa voz saludando tras el escudo. Todos dirigieron su mirada desafiante hasta el rostro de la sarcástica sonrisa - ¿No sería más divertido hablar conmigo?

- ¡Estamos muertos! - Chilló nuevamente el pequeño zorro desde el hombre del monje.

- ¡Cierra la boca Shippo! - Le grito un enfadado hanyou.

- El hibrido tiene razón, cierra la boca, eso no pasara por el momento, sólo queremos que nos devuelvan lo que nos pertenece - pudo verse algunos rostros de disgusto entre los inmortales ante las palabras de "eso no pasara por el momento" - así que… ¿Por qué no se deciden a quitarse el caparazón?

- ¡Eso sería suicidio, tonto! - Volvió a chillar el pequeño asustadizo.

- ¿Algo que te pertenece? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que te pertenece aquí? A mi parecer estás gravemente equivocado, como siempre… - Habló Tei.

- Veo que te pones valiente detrás de tu burbujita, vejete.

- ¿No vas a responder?

- Valiente respuesta, deberías cuidar más de lo que hace tu lengua - una ligera sonrisa torcida se formo en su rostro - de lo contrario eso podría hundirte en el hoyo más rápido de lo planeado.

- ¿Debo considerarlo una amenaza? - Habló Tei con seriedad, se notaba el choque amenazante entre ambas miradas.

- No tengas ni un segundo de duda al respecto.

- Descuida, no la tuve… Pero anda, dinos qué es lo que supuestamente les pertenece.

- ¡Te estás pasando anciano! - Habló molesta la voz de la única presencia femenina en el bando del mal.

- ¡¿Tú me estás hablando de límites a mí?!

- ¿Despechado acaso? - Rió burlesca antes de ser interrumpida por su líder.

- Basta, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de quedarme escuchando discusiones de la patética desilusión de la cucaracha de Tei. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, la respuesta la sabes muy bien… ¡Las joyas!

- Hemos venido por las joyas y no nos marcharemos sin ellas- Apoyó Tung-Pin.

- ¡Las joyas no les pertenecen! - Gruño Tei con enfado.

- ¡Son nuestras, así que devuélvanlas! - Rugió Hsiang-Tzu.

- ¡Como si eso fuese a pasar! - Ataco Inuyasha.

- Esas piedras le pertenecen a la señorita Kagome - Habló el monje.

- ¿A mí? - Preguntó extrañada ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Por supuesto Kagome, aunque no tengamos en mente ese método, las joyas siguen siendo tuyas - contestó Sango con una sonrisa.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - Chilló Hsiang-Ku.

- ¡Eso es cierto y ustedes no tienen ningún derecho sobre ellas! - Contestó Tei.

- ¡Mátalo, mátalo ya Chung! - Gruñó histérica.

- Cálmate, no quieras hacerme pensar que me estás dando órdenes - su voz ligeramente amenazadora fue suficiente para poner en mute a la mujer, pero no calmo las discusiones entre ambos grupos.

- …No te entregare las joyas - se oyó la voz de Kagome, todos guardaron silencio.

- ¿No? - Una de sus cejas se elevo ligeramente mientras la desafiaba.

- …No, no lo haré.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que eso no depende de ti? - No parecía inmutarle las palabras de la muchacha.

- Depende completamente de mi - contestó sin vacilar – tu nos estás amenazando, piensas que por miedo nosotros accederemos a tus exigencias, pero no es así, la verdad es que estás del otro lado, imposibilitado de cruzar a este, imposibilitado a conseguir lo que quieres, por lo que usas el único recurso que te queda… La intimidación. Pero no, no te funcionará, no vamos a entregarte algo que sabemos que puede llegar a destruirte…

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el atrevimiento de Kagome había llegado demasiado lejos y todos los presenten lo sabía a la perfección, estaban esperando la respuesta del malvado insultado, pero no llegaba, tenía su mirada puesta fijamente en la chica mientras su rostro está inexpresivo. La sorpresa fue tremenda cuando en vez de que Chung Li Ch'uan estallara en rugidos, terminara estallando en carcajadas de burla.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?! - Gritó Inuyasha fastidiado.

- ¿Ese sujeto realmente es el mismo de antes? - Preguntó Koga dudoso.

- Lamentablemente, sí… - Le contestó Sango.

- ¡Te he preguntado qué es lo gracioso! - Volvió a gritar el hanyou al notar que no tenían intenciones de responderle.

- ¡Ella, ella es la graciosa! - Contestó ahogando la carcajada de forma repentina - ¿Crees que la joyas pueden llegar a destruirme? Me decepcionas Kagome, pensé que podías llegar a ser un poco más astuta - se burló - aunque me quites la inmortalidad no voy a dejar de ser quien soy, siendo inmortal o no, unas cucarachas como ustedes jamás podrán destruirme.

- ¿Quitar la inmortalidad? - Interrumpió Tei - ¿Y tienes cara para llamar a Kagome poco astuta? - Chung lo miro serio, pero no dijo nada, quería escuchar qué tenía para decirle - las joyas no te quitaran la inmortalidad Li Ch'uan, las joyas te mataran, te mataran a ti, a tu tropa y a todas las fuerzas malignas que pisen la tierra - por primera vez el rostro del malvado se vio ligeramente perturbado.

- ¿Qué? - Tung-Pin necesitaba la aclaración de ese punto.

- Han tenido una mala perspectiva del poder de las joyas, ellas arrasaran con todo lo maligno que encuentren.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! - Chilló la alterada mujer gato.

- Sabía que las cosas eran peor de lo que aparentaban… - Comentó sin expresión facial Li T'eih-Kuai.

- Ssssfff ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Yo no quiero morir! Sssfff

- ¡Yo tampoco, así que más vale que alguien tenga algo en mente! - Gruñó el lobo.

- ¡Chung! - Chilló desesperada Hsiang-Ku - ¡Chung!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Respondió fastidiado.

- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡¿Lo has oído, has oído lo que dijo?!

- ¡Por supuesto que lo oí, no estoy sordo!

- ¡Entonces has algo al respecto!

Aquel grito fue la gota que rebalso el baso, sin dar ninguna señal, Chung Li Ch'uan utilizo su rapidez para aprisionar el cuello de la histérica mujer y lo apretó tan fuerte que nadie dudaba que en ese instante Hsiang-Ku no estuviera respirando.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras ese tono! - Rugió.

- ¡Suéltala, el problema son ellos no ella! - Alzó la voz Kou-Lao, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el enfadado líder había hecho lo mismo con él, ambos estaban siendo estrangulados por Chung.

- ¡¿Qué parte de no usen ese tono conmigo es la que no entienden?! - Gritó antes de soltarlos con brusquedad.

Ambos inmortales se quedaron de rodillas sin parar de toser, Hsiang-Ku estaba temblando, sólo ese maquiavélico sujeto era capaz de causar aquella reacción en ella, estaba asustada, mientras que el hombre de ojos blancos se guardaba su rabia ya que sabía a la perfección que no era rival para el personaje que tenía al frente.

- Son patéticos, lo único que demuestran es cuan grande es su debilidad ¡Me avergüenzan!

- Es evidente que se lo tomaran de esa forma si les dicen que sus destinos están en manos del enemigo - argumentó Tung-Pin.

- ¡No me interesa! Si siguen hablándome así, sus mediocres destinos terminan aquí.

- Sólo nos gustaría saber cual es tu plan - se oyó la voz de Li, el hombre de los ojos rojos que podía cambiar de apariencia.

- Exactamente el mismo que teníamos antes de llegar aquí - contestó como si nada - recuperar cada una de las joyas, sólo que ahora se volvió algo más urgente.

- ¡Hablas como si realmente pudieras hacerlo! - Gruñó Koga desde dentro de la cúpula, Li Ch'uan giro la vista hacía él, lo miro de pies a cabeza como si fuese la peor de las escorias.

- ¿Y quién vendrías siendo tú?

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te atreves a decir que me olvidaste?! - Aquello lo había molestado.

- ¿Olvidar? ¿No crees que para eso debería haberte visto alguna vez? De hecho, realmente ni siquiera me interesa saber tu nombre… - Respondió con cara de aburrimiento.

- ¡Soy Koga, líder del clan de los hombres lobos y…! - No logró terminar.

- ¡Espera! - Kagome había chillado de repente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kagome? - Preguntó el hanyou con preocupación, mientras todos los ojos se fijaban en ella.

- ¿De verdad… de verdad que no recuerdas a Koga? - Su respiración estaba agitada, por alguna razón estaba ansiosa ante la posible respuesta de su enemigo, por unos momentos sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza, Li Ch'uan lo notó, sus ojos se agrandaron en un milisegundo, descubrió el error que había cometido y la posible deducción que había sacado la chica, por un momento fugaz los nervios se apoderaron de él, pero supo disimularlo a la perfección, nadie logró notar el pequeño cambió que había surgido en él, sólo Kagome pudo ver el drástico cambio que habían tenido sus ojos, aunque las siguientes palabras del inmortal cerraron toda ventana hacía la luz.

- La verdad es que sí lo recuerdo, pero me avergüenza decir que guarde espacio en mi memoria para tan poca cosa como él

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! - Gritó el ofendido.

- Es lo único en lo que podría mostrarme de acuerdo con él… - Susurró Inuyasha sin que nadie lo escuchara.

- Lo que oíste. Ahora basta de conversaciones, dennos lo que vinimos a buscar y quizás, sólo quizás, podría concederles unos cuantos días más de vida - sonrió con burla.

- ¡No tendrás nada! - Gritó Tei.

- ¿Cuánto quieres apostar Tei? ¿Tu vida?

- La mejor de tus artimañas es la intimidación, pero esta vez no funcionara, lo has comprobado tú mismos, el campo de energía que han formado el monje y Kagome es demasiado poderoso, no puedes entrar.

- Está bien, acepto que hicieron un buen trabajo ¡Felicidades! Pero dime ¿Realmente creen que será suficiente?

- No eres capaz de entrar, por eso aún te mantienes del otro lado, sólo estas tratando de engañarnos - habló Kagome - todos alguna vez llegamos a nuestro limite.

Aquellas palabras causaron una pequeña incomodidad en medio de la frente del líder inmortal, incomodidad que fue creciendo a escalas alarmantes.

- ¿Limites…? - Habló con un serio tono de incredulidad.

- Limites - recalcó Inuyasha notando el desagrado que causaba en Chung.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, el silencio que sólo los inmortales sabían que auspiciaba a la calma antes de la tormenta, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Chung Li Ch'uan, pero no era como las otras, era una de no poder creer lo que sus oídos captaban, su cabeza negaba levemente y sus ojos se centraron en la lejanía. Finalmente estallo la bomba.

- ¡¿LIMITES?! – Rugió - ¡En mí no existen límites! ¡No hay nada! ¡Nada que yo no pueda conseguir! ¡Nada!

Su ira se impregno en los oídos de los presentes, la ira de ese sujeto podía sentirse con absolutamente todos los sentidos, sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo intenso mientras que una energía demoníaca del mismo color surgía desde su cuerpo y aireaba sus ropas y los platinados en su cabeza, los tatuajes no tardaron en brillas, de hecho, parecían estar palpitando. El resto de los inmortales sonreía abiertamente a misma vez que retrocedían y guardaban su distancia para mantenerse apartados de la materialización de la furia de Chung Li Ch'uan. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más y sus dientes se transformaban en filosos colmillos, las alas de su espalda nacieron súbitamente, mientras que le crecían sus cuatro extremidades junto con las garras, hubo un grito profundo, el miedo se apodero de los que estaban bajo la protección de la cúpula aún sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto lo sabrían, el maquiavélico personaje estaba perdiendo todo rastro de su figura humana y la energía que emanaba de su cuerpo aumentaba de una forma considerable, pronto esto fue gatillante de una explosión energética, los observantes cubrieron sus cabezas temiendo que esto quebrara el campo creado por la sacerdotisa y el monje, pero no fue así, la cúpula seguía intacta, aunque aquello no evito el impacto que se formo al ver tras ella a un inmenso y temerario dragón.

Era un dragón gigantesco de escamas platinadas, tenía un hocico alargado con una pequeña barba en la punta inferior y en la unión de cabeza y cuello había una barba escamosa más grande, su cuello era largo y grueso, siempre manteniéndose en una posición que hacía ver superioridad, su cuerpo era grande y macizo con unas extremidades acordes a él, aunque las delanteras eran ligeramente más cortas que las traseras, pero ambas tenían una firme musculatura, un pequeño cuerno en los codos y temerarias garras. Habían gruesos cuernos como estacas que brotaban abundantemente en su cabeza, pero a medida que iban bajando por la parte posterior del cuello se tornaban en fila hasta más de la mitad de su poderosa cola, las alas de murciélago nacían por detrás del final de su cuello y se extendían abiertamente y majestuosamente hacía el cielo. La furia del dragón era notoria debido a la clara muestra de sus filosos y abundantes colmillos, Chung Li Ch'uan se había deshecho de sus rasgos humanos, pero sus alargados ojos eran los únicos que permanecían intactos, aunque claro, con el ligero detalle de que ahora se veían incluso más demoniacos. La verdadera figura del poderoso inmortal era atemorizante, un peligroso dragón gigantesco y aterrador, pero que aun siendo de esta manera, seguía siendo la criatura más esplendorosa que hubiesen visto jamás en sus vidas. De su garganta nació un rugido que expulso hacia el cielo, miro fijo y furioso a las personas dentro de la cúpula, volvió a preparar su garganta e Inuyasha comprendió que la situación se había vuelto completamente en contra.

- ¡Retrocedan! - Gritó un poco antes de que el dragón soltara las intensas llamaradas de su hocico.

El fuego aumento la temperatura de toda la cúpula, y por ende, también aumento la temperatura dentro de ella, todos los aldeanos que se habían quedado a observar los acontecimientos estaban corriendo y gritando desesperadamente, no había ninguno que no lamentara la estupidez de quedarse en ese lugar cuando pudieron ir a buscar refugio junto a los otros. Finalmente el campo de energía se trizo y estallo en pocos segundos, ya no había nada que los defendiese del nuevo mundo ni mucho menos de los seres que lo reinaban en ese momento.

El dragón se separó del suelo para lanzar bolas de fuego desde las alturas, la aldea estaba siendo incendiada sin dificultades, rápida y dolorosamente, sin importar si quedaba alguien oculto en alguna cabaña, no, el dragón sólo destruía todo lo que tenía a su paso, no había compasión, su orgullo había sido herido y nadie le sacaría de la cabeza que aquellas insignificantes personitas necesitaban aprender una lección.

- ¡Basta, basta, lo estás quemando todo, basta! - Chilló Kagome al ver el desastre que se había formado en tan corto tiempo.

- Es tú culpa, tú fuiste la tonta que creyó que él podría tener limites - habló Kou-Lao entrando junto a toda la tropa de inmortales dentro de lo que hasta hace no mucho era una fortaleza.

- Dennos las joyas si no quieren que esto se ponga peor… - Dijo Tung-Pin con la mirada fija en Kagome.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que entienden ustedes por: no?! - Gruñó Inuyasha.

- Entonces han sentenciado el final de aquellas personas… - Respondió el inmortal observando la dirección que había tomado el poderoso dragón, causando que todos se voltearan para mirar.

- ¡Se dirige hacia donde se refugiaron los aldeanos! - chilló Sango con desesperación.

- ¡NO! - Gritó Kagome comenzando su maratón para llegar al lugar.

Por supuesto fue seguida de inmediato por todo su grupo, Inuyasha la alcanzo, y haciendo una maniobra rápida logro cargarla en su espalda y correr junto con ella. Pudieron ver a la criatura descender de las alturas, esto acelero los corazones de los que estaban corriendo hacia aquella dirección, tenían que hacer algo, no podían dejar a esas pobres personas enfrentar solas a esa maquiavélica criatura que había aparecido para atormentar sus vidas. A medida que se acercaban podían oír con mayor intensidad los gritos desesperados de los aldeanos y, aunque Inuyasha no quiso mencionarlo en voz alta, podía identificar claramente la sangre humana en el aire. Finalmente habían llegado, como esperaban, el lugar estaba repleto de intensas llamas, pero había algo aún peor, algo que a nadie se le cruzó por la cabeza mientras se trasladaban hasta allá, Kagome quedo paralizada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban observando. La terrorífica criatura estaba ahí, en medio de todo el escenario, bajo sus garras habían unos cuantos hombres esperando el desafortunado turno, la sangre aún tibia escurría por su hocico mientras sus colmillos trituraban los últimos pedazos de carne inerte, luego continuó con los que estaban a la espera, los gritos desgarradores volvieron a ser ahogados por el filo de sus navajas, al igual que todos los otros, ellos fueron tragados como si fueran simples manzanas.

- ¡DETENTE! - Chilló Kagome al darse cuenta que el dragón pretendía buscar unas nuevas víctimas.

Éste se volteó para ver a los pequeños seres que lo miraban con horror, pareció como si una sonrisa se posara en su cara, los ojos demoniacos estaban fijos en la sacerdotisa que había gritado para que se detuviera, la chica podía sentir claramente el odio que despedía esa mirada, las rodillas le temblaron y la saliva paso dificultosamente por su garganta.

- ¡Maldito monstruo! – Gruño Inuyasha - ¡Te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho! - Desenvaino su espada y comenzó a correr en dirección a la criatura.

- ¡Inuyasha, no! - Lo llama Sango inútilmente.

- ¡Yo estoy con él, hay que derrotarlo! - Habló Koga con firmeza mientras se echaba a correr detrás del hanyou.

- ¡Deténganse los dos! ¡¿Qué no ven la situación?! - Gritó Miroku sabiendo perfectamente que nadie era competencia para el enemigo que tenían que enfrentar.

- Déjalos, no entenderán incluso si se lo explicas con dibujitos - habló Tei.

- ¡Pero hay que hacer algo! - Chilló Shippo.

- No, Shippo, lo único que nos queda es encontrar el momento adecuado para huir… - Habló Miroku con impotencia.

- ¡Viento cortante! - Gritó Inuyasha desde las alturas luego de dar un gran brinco frente al dragón.

Pero el ataque no sirvió de nada, tan sólo con una agitada de sus alas, el dragón pudo devolverle su propio ataque al hanyou, quien logró refugiarse tras su espada y salir casi ileso de la experiencia, cayó duro contra la tierra y se levanto rápidamente al recordar la situación, aunque la decisión más sensata era quedarse donde estaba y muy quieto, ya que el humor de la criatura no estaba para gente indeseada, por lo que, en cuanto vio a Inuyasha ponerse de pie listo para seguir actuando como una mosca molesta, éste se adelanto y con un golpe de su cola lo lanzo a varios metros incrustando al hanyou en la corteza de un árbol. El inmortal pensó que ya no habría nadie que se atreviera a imaginar que pudiese llegar a derrotarlo, pero estaba equivocado, había un segundo demonio que se tenía la confianza necesaria como para atreverse a enfrentarlo, el lobo Koga, aunque claro, le tocaría pagar muy caro por semejante atrevimiento. Antes de que siquiera pudiese hacer algo, Chung agarro en el aire al youkai con una de sus patas, lo aplasto fuertemente contra el suelo y, llego a tanto su furia, que le arranco con sus colmillos el brazo derecho, el grito de dolor retumbo en los oídos de Kagome, quien mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos negándose a creer que lo que estaba contemplando era real.

- ¡Esto no puede continuar así! - Gritó Miroku corriendo en dirección a la criatura y olvidando, con la desesperación, que acercársele era el peor error que podía cometer.

- ¡Excelencia! - Lo llamó Sango en llantos, pero no hubo caso.

El agujero negro de Miroku se abrió con la intención de absorber al enorme dragón que los estaba atacando, Chung lanzo una enorme bola de fuego que fue succionada por la mano del monje, luego, opto por lanzar una llamarada sin fin, de su hocico no paraba de salir fuego, un fuego intenso y sobre todo uno de los de mayor temperatura en el mundo, Miroku estaba absorbiéndolo todo sin problemas, estaba esperando que su contrincante se cansara o ya no pudiese lanzar más llamas, pero aquello no ocurría, todo lo contrario, el fuego cada vez aumentaba más su temperatura, la mano del monje comenzó a sufrir serios daños, sumado a que la temperatura sobre él era diez veces mayor de la que un humano pudiese soportar, se sintió acabado, no podía creer que de esta manera se acababa todo, ya no podía seguir absorbiendo semejante energía y en el momento en que dejara de hacerlo su cuerpo quedaría carbonizado en un solo segundo, era el fin, sintió como su brazo se rendía, la imagen de Sango se clavo en su memoria, hubiera deseado tanto ver su hermoso rostro antes de encontrarse con la cruda muerte, sí, el monje ya estaba resignado y había olvidado que Inuyasha aún estaba por ahí y, como era de esperarse, hizo su aparición cuando más necesario era, sostuvo el brazo de Miroku y luego lo agarro para que con un brinco se alejasen del fuego.

- ¡No te rindas Miroku, esto aún no a terminado! - Lo reprendió una vez que estuvieron a salvo, su amigo no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

- Realmente desearía tener tu fuerza, Inuyasha…

- No es momento para hablar de esas cosas, ahora tenemos que… - No alcanzo a terminar, no supieron cómo, pero el inmortal estaba justamente detrás de ellos y, antes de que siquiera pudieran pensar en hacer algo, una pata los envió a 500 metros de distancia.

- ¡Excelencia! - Volvió a gritar Sango, esto hizo que la vista del dragón se desviara en aquella dirección.

- Esto no está bien… Tenemos que huir - susurró Tei agarrando el brazo de Kagome para que lo siguiera, pero ésta se mantuvo rígida en su posición.

- Hay que ir por su excelencia, Inuyasha y Koga ¡No podemos huir! - Alegó Sango preocupada por su enamorado.

- ¡Sí, no podemos! - Apoyó Shippo.

- ¡¿No entienden que si no nos movemos nos mataran?! - Gruñó.

- ¡Eres un egoísta, si fuera Kagome la que estuviera en aprietos no huirías! - Declaró Sango con una mirada de rabia.

- ¡Es Kagome, tonta! ¡Todo esto es por Kagome! ¡¿Cuándo lo vas a entender?! - Contestó furioso - ¡Kagome vamos, te sacare de aquí…!- la jalo del brazo, pero ella se zafo de él con brusquedad.

- No… No dejare a nadie atrás - lo miró fijamente a los ojos para hacerle entender sin que hubieran objeciones de su parte - no dejare a nadie atrás.

Tei comprendió que no tendría caso seguir insistiendo, la única manera de salir de aquella situación era sobreviviendo esperando que los demás lo hicieran contigo, esperando que nadie falte al final…

Aún estaban en la mira del dragón, los ojos de éste y los de Kagome se toparon algo desafiantes, la muchacha había decidido que tenía que ser valiente, valiente por ella y aún más importante por todas las personas que tanto amaba y que ahora sus vidas se encontraban colgando de un hilo.

- Sango… ¿Podrías ir a ayudar a Koga? - Susurró sin despegar la vista de los ojos platinados

- _Amor. Yo vi amor, amor en sus ojos, sincero y puro amor, Kagome._

Kagome no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Koga, dio una sonrisa amarga y melancólica mientras sus ojos seguían enfocados en el odio y repulsión que despedían los ojos del Dragón que alguna vez sonrió, la miro a los ojos y le dijo la peor de las mentiras.

_- _Supongo que ahora te habrás dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estabas ¿No Koga? - Susurró con un amargo sabor, luego habló para que Tei la escuchara - Quizás debas mantenerte alejado…

_- _Nunca.

_- _Quiero que lo hagas… Si a ti te llegase a pasar algo…

_- _Tú tendrías que seguir tu camino.

_- _No podría, si tú te fueras, encontraría el límite de mis fuerzas.

_- _No, Kagome, eso es imposible, tu fuerza es más gigantesca que el poder de cualquier inmortal, tu podrías con cualquier cosa que se te presentara- sonrió tratando de animarla, ella no pudo imitarlo.

_- _… Te equivocas, hace mucho tiempo que ya me siento acabada… - En el preciso momento en que lo dijo, el peligroso dragón fue consumado por la rabia acumulada hacia aquella joven mujer - ¡Aléjate! - Le grito a Tei, aunque éste, de forma testaruda, se negó a moverse siquiera un centímetro - ¡Vete! - Volvió a gritar Kagome al ver que el dragón estaba cada vez más cerca, pero está vez no espero que hubiese una respuesta de parte del hombre, sino que uso su propia energía para alejarlo de un solo impulso justo en el momento en que Chung había llegado para atacarla.

Al parecer, su primera intención había sido devorarla tal cual lo había hecho con los aldeanos que no habían logrado huir de sus garras, ya que ataco directamente con su hocico enseñando la afilada dentadura, pero Tei siempre tenía razón, Kagome tenía una fuerza de envidiar, y, sin saber de dónde ni cómo, saco fuerza y dio un brinco que la salvo de la mortal mordida, pero que la hizo caer entre los dos ojos platinados del demonio, él la miro con furia, sacudió su cabeza sin lograr que ella se soltara de uno de los cuernos de su cabeza, aquello lo puso aún más molesto de lo que estaba ¡Bien! Si no quería soltarse le haría ver que ese no era el lugar para juegos. Bruscamente echo su cabeza hacia atrás para impulsar a la intrusa hasta su cuello, la muchacha se lastimo con las púas, pero aun así no se soltó, sabía que en ese momento el mejor lugar donde podía estar era sobre él, de lo contrario, terminaría entre sus colmillos. Chung Li Ch'uan extendió sus enormes y esplendorosas alas, dio un rugido y se distanció de la tierra, Inuyasha llego justo en ese momento, trato de correr para lograr subirse en él y rescatar a Kagome, pero no lo logró, su grito se transformo en un eco perdido en el viento.

Chung voló en línea recta hacia lo más alto del cielo, por un momento Kagome pensó que sostenerse no sería un problema, pero la velocidad que había cogido él era tanta, que el viento la estaba golpeando con demasiada violencia, de hecho, sus dedos comenzaron a resbalarse, se soltó por unos segundos, pero volvió a agarrarse nuevamente de otros cuernos del cuello. El demonio finalmente se canso de la línea recta, por lo que giro dándose una vuelta hacía atrás, tal como si fuera un mortal, comenzó a hacer circulo de esta forma causando que a su pasajera se le dificultara cada vez más el mantenerse firme, sus gritos podían oírse con claridad en tierra firme, se sentía como si estuviese atrapada en una montaña rusa descompuesta, Chung comenzó a dar todo tipo de piruetas en el aire, las daba de una forma abrupta con toda la intención de que Kagome se cayera y se encontrase con el duro suelo.

_- _¡Sango, debes prestarme a Kirara! - Pidió el hanyou con desesperación

_- _¿Qué?

_- _¡Tengo que ayudar a Kagome y Kirara es la uni…!

_- _¡No! - Negó rápidamente con la cabeza al entender el punto del hanyou - ¡Por ningún motivo, no te dejare!

_- _¡Sango, tengo que ayudar a Kagome!

_- _¡Él no la matara, estoy segura que no la matara!

_- _¡Pero le hará daño, Sango!

_- _¡Pero no la matara! - Volvió a gritar para luego romper en llanto - a Kirara sí la va a matar, se la podría comer como se los comió a todos… A él no le importa nada, se comió a los aldeanos ¡¿Qué más le va a dar un demonio?!

_- _¡Pero…!

_- _Por favor no lo hagas, no me pidas que envíe a Kirara a la muerte porque no puedo - lo interrumpió abrasando la cabeza de su fiel acompañante - ¡No me pidas algo así!

Inuyasha se resignó, era evidente que nada haría cambiar de opinión a Sango, estaba demasiado asustada como para actuar con el valor de siempre y de nada serviría si se ponían a discutir mientras Kagome estuviera en el aire junto a esa espantosa criatura, no había más que hacer que esperar pacientemente en la tierra y ayudarla cuando al fin estuviese a su alcance.

Mientras Chung Li Ch'uan mantenía su vuelo peligroso, Kagome volvió a cometer el error de soltarse, rodó hacia atrás logrando esquivar las púas, pero otro brusco movimiento hizo que su caída cesara y quedase plantada sobre su propio estómago, se agarró firmemente de las escamas para poder aguantar los repentinos movimientos, el viento tiraba de sus cabellos y ropas y, helaban su rostro y dedos, extrañamente la brusquedad seso y Kagome encontró la oportunidad para ponerse de pie, tuvo algunas dificultades, pero finalmente lo hizo con éxito, contemplo la espalda y las alas que se batían en ambos lados, realmente era una criatura majestuosa, lastima que estuviera causando tanto mal en el mundo. Por un momento encontró paz, imagino que la vista era la del verde vivo que había antes de que las puertas del infierno fueran abiertas, cerro sus ojos, extendió sus brazos, sintió e inhalo la esencia del viento e imagino que la criatura majestuosa que la transportaba no era el feroz inmortal, sino, que era el sencillo demonio Kiseki que se había decidido a mostrarle su ultima y mas asombrosa habilidad, nada más alejado de la realidad y, fue él mismo quien se encargo de hacérselo ver, había girado su largo cuello, la estaba mirando con sus penetrantes platinados llenos de odio, Kagome se asusto, un sentimiento de inseguridad le recorrió las vértebras, algo le decía que debía despegar sus pies de la superficie y comenzar a correr con toda la energía que guardaba su cuerpo, era el instinto de supervivencia, el cual le estaba gritando que su enemigo estaba próximo a atacar. El dragón enseño sus enormes colmillos y abrió completamente su hocico, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de la chica, se giro y comenzó a correr justo en el instante en que las llamas salían desde la boca del inmortal, Kagome tubo que bajar por todo su lomo para evitar quemarse viva, las llamas la siguieron por un largo trecho, de hecho, tuvo que correr hasta más de la mitad de su cola evitando caerse al vació, finalmente tropezó justo cuando ya casi llegaba a la punta y el fuego desapareció, se abraso con firmeza contra la cola y cerro sus ojos para no tener que enfrentarse con la panorámica de la alejada superficie, cualquier movimiento en falso y lo más seguro es que caería sin remedio, y por supuesto, el personaje dueño de aquella extremidad lo sabía muy bien, por lo que comenzó a sacudir su cola en todas las direcciones posibles, pero Kagome estaba determinada a no soltarse, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a la bestia, sus planes no estaban funcionando como él lo deseaba y como siempre la culpa la tenía esa pequeña garrapata que estaba aferrada a su cola, pero todo se acabaría pronto, estaba cansado de ese juego, la paciencia se le había agotado desde hace mucho y está vez no tenía intenciones de ser amable como lo había sido hasta ahora, tomo una determinación, dejo de mover su cola y dio un repentino vuelo en picada, Kagome mantenía su abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la velocidad fue tanta que en un momento su piernas se separaron del cuerpo escamoso, desde la tierra firme podían oír como se acercaba el grito ensordecedor de Kagome, Inuyasha y los otros se prepararon, sabían que la resolución de aquel encuentro estaba muy cerca. Li Ch'uan se detuvo de golpe antes de tocar el suelo, le dio un fuerte movimiento a su cola para que Kagome se soltase y cayese de forma diagonal hasta el suelo y, exactamente, fue así como sucedió, aunque para su pesar Inuyasha logró atraparla en el momento preciso, evitando que sufriese cualquier tipo de daño físico.

La figura del demonio comenzó a brillar tal como lo había hecho hace rato atrás en su forma humana, sus proporciones comenzaron a disminuir de a poco hasta que finalmente regresaron las facciones recordadas, todo estaba en su lugar, desde la sonrisa sarcástica hasta sus ropas, parecía mágico.

- Supongo que la palabra límite ya no está en sus mentes.

Fue observado con seriedad, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, quizás así las cosas se terminarían y él decidiría irse junto con su tropa, bastante daño ya había causado, pero claro, ellos no se imaginaban que para él nada era suficiente. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, Chung se había trasladado hacia donde estaba Tei, lo tomo de un hombro y lo lanzo alejándolo del grupo, luego con la misma rapidez fue hasta donde había aterrizado.

(Muse- Map of the problematique)

- Ahora es tiempo de deshacerme de ti… - Susurró con frialdad.

- Entiendo, finalmente piensas darle fin a todo esto… - Habló Tei mostrando gran seriedad desde el suelo, Chung sonrío suavemente.

- Aquí se acaba - alzo su mano, todo indicaba que con tan sólo una llamarada acabaría con su más antiguo enemigo, pero no fue así… Kagome apareció por detrás encaramándose sobre las espalda del inmortal, aquello fue totalmente sorpresivo, la chica se estaba sujetando de su cuello y lo jalaba tratando de alejarlo del hombre hincado en la tierra.

- ¡Bájate! - Gruñó.

- ¡Aléjate de Tei! - Gritó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

- ¡Kagome! - Inuyasha corría hacía la escena de los hechos para tratar de ayudar a la chica.

- ¡Te dije que me soltaras! - Rugió Li Ch'uan lanzando a la chica lejos de él.

El inmortal vio como Inuyasha se acercaba a ellos, se enfureció aún más de lo que estaba, nuevamente tendría que soportar su palabrería en vez de darle una lección a la estúpida mujer que insistía en vérselas con él, era una atrevida y lo tenía cansado con eso, era el momento para darle una lección que nunca olvidaría y no permitiría que un débil demonio volviese a entrometerse. Desde su brazo lanzo una larga llama que termino por impedirles totalmente el paso a todos los que estaban en la mitad del campo, o sea, Inuyasha y compañía, exceptuando a Kagome y a Tei.

- Que te quede claro, este día nadie te salvara- aseguró mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica que aún estaba adolorida con la caída.

- ¡No me interesa nada que tengas que decirme, sólo quiero que te alejes de…! - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar él se había adelantado, la agarro del mentón, le dio una bofetada y la volvió a lanzar.

Kagome no había podido reaccionar, fue tan repentino y rápido, totalmente fuera del alcance de su capacidad, estaba hablando en serio… trato de reincorporarse, pero nuevamente fue sorprendida, él se adelanto y le dio una patada en el estomago que causo que ella perdiese todo el aire.

- ¿Decías algo? Cuándo vas a aprender que el único que puede decidir algo aquí… - La miro con repugnancia - ¡Soy yo! – Gritó dándole otra patada que la hizo rodar.

- ¡Déjala ya! - Gruñó Tei corriendo para socorrerla, pero Li Ch'uan era demasiado veloz, lo golpeo contra el suelo antes de que llegase a la mitad del camino.

- ¡Tú no te metas!

Kagome tosía mientras se sostenía el estomago, jamás un golpe le había dolido tanto como ese, realmente no estaba jugando, se estaba ensañando con ella por todo lo que le dijo, había desatado su furia y al parecer ahora lo lamentaría.

- ¿Creíste que podrías decir lo que se te diera la gana? ¡¿Creíste que estabas a salvo porque nunca te haría nada?!- termino por rugir acercándose nuevamente - ¡Ponte de pie! - Ordenó, ella tuvo miedo de hacerlo - ¡Ponte de pie he dicho!

Lo hizo con suma dificultad, su estomago aún le dolida de una manera inmensa, pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, con la mano derecha y suma brusquedad tomo su cuello y con la otra mano saco la bolsita que ella guardaba en su bolsillo.

- ¡Esto me pertenece a mi! - Gritó frente a su rostro - ¡Cada una de las joyas es mía y tu nunca volverás a poner ni un sólo dedo sobre ellas!- Kagome mantuvo siempre sus parpados muy apretados, pero ante las siguientes palabras su reacción de sorpresa lo cambió todo - porque yo me encargare de que después de hoy tú no vuelvas a poner tus dedos sobre nada.

Estaba hecho, él acababa de decir que la mataría, que hoy era el último de sus días y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer al respecto, y, aunque pareciese estúpido, estaba sorprendida, en el fondo nunca pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto, siempre pensó que él se seguiría divirtiendo cruelmente con ella hasta que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pereciera, aunque… de cierta manera hubo tranquilidad en su interior, alivió, todo terminaría, ya no tendría que permanecer en su lugar manteniéndose firme como un árbol mientras la ventisca arrasaba con todo y trataba por todos sus medios de arrancarla de su raíz, no tendría que luchar más, no más noches sin dormir, no más días sin vivir, no más respirar doloroso, adiós a los recuerdos invasores, adiós al vació… Adiós al vació.

- … No estás asustada… - Lo escuchó, pero pareció más un pensamiento que no pudo guardar a algo que quiso decir.

Ella lo miró con la misma tristeza que poseyó su mirada desde el día en que lo perdió, lo dejo algo desconcertado, no podía entender a esa mujer, definitivamente está más allá de sus capacidades, su agarre se suavizo un poco.

- …Si vas a matarme - habló mantenido las pupilas fija en las suyas - … Al menos… Al menos se capaz de decirme por qué… Se capaz de decirme por qué me odias… Quiero que lo digas.

Sus ojos lo buscaron, pero no fueron capases de encontrar la tranquilidad que encontraban cada vez que veían los ojos platinados de aquel rostro, no, aquel refugio ya no estaba, se había perdido no hace mucho, pero pareciera que llevara siglos sin saber de ellos, siglos en los que nada más pudo tranquilizar su alma como lo hacía esa mirada, la mirada perdida…

- ¿Por qué te odio? - Mostró un cansado desinterés en ella, y, aunque pareciera algo irracional, Kagome encontró tristeza en su rostro - fácil… - Algo cambió en él, parecía que no la estuviese mirando a ella, que había alguien más ahí, alguien al que él miraba y hablaba con el odio más puro e innato del mundo - tú mataste mi vida.

Entonces lo comprendió, comprendió la razón por la cual él actuaba de esa manera, por la cual estaba lleno de odio y resentimiento. Era su luz, su luz interna y desconocida había sido dañada, no sabía cómo, pero era lo que ocurría y ya no había caso en seguir luchando por encontrar su luz, porque aunque llegase a saber cual era, no serviría, porque debido a la misma era que él actuaba como actuaba, su luz lo hacía ser malvado, su luz era la que lo estaba sepultando.

- ¡Espero que te haya quedado claro! - Gruñó soltándola con brusquedad, ella lo miró fijo.

- …Estás perturbado, te he hecho recordar algo que no querías… - Por primera vez era ella quien lo observaba con lastima, sintiéndose mal por lo que a él le pudiese estar dañando.

- No estoy perturbado - respondió de forma agresiva, no le gustaba como lo estaba mirando.

- Sé que no lo aceptaras, te entiendo…

- ¿Qué puedes entender tú? ¡No tienes idea de nada!

- La tengo… Entiendo lo que es recordar cosas que no deseas que te recuerden… - La imagen de un Kiseki sonriente se apareció en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que sucede?

- El dolor en tu rostro es el mismo dolor que siento al recordar… - Sonrió con amargura, la visión de Kiseki la estaba apuñalando - … Qué tan intenso… ¿Qué tan intenso es el vació?...

Aquella pregunta fue demasiado, ataco el punto más vulnerable del inmortal, el vació, el vació que sentía en su pecho y que por más que quisiera arrancarlo no podía, estaba ahí para permanecer por toda su inmortalidad e incluso más allá, el vació, algo que compartían, algo de lo que ambos desearían deshacerse, pero no había nada que pudiese contra él, estaba ahí y había echado firmes raíces, raíces que llegaban hasta el centro de su alma… Se enfureció más que nunca, la cólera lo lleno con la fuerza de un volcán ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de consolarlo?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararse con él?! ¡Ella no tenía idea, no tenía idea de nada! ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba!

- ¡Cállate! - Gritó al momento de golpearla - ¡No hace más que hablar estupideces, ya es tiempo de que dejes el parloteo y te pongas a pelear!

- Muchas veces te he dicho que no pelearía contigo…

- ¡No te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando!

- Aun así no puedes hacer que pelee contigo…

Si ya su voz lo hacía rabiar, las palabras que decía lo estaban haciendo colapsar, levanto a Kagome del suelo con la única intención de volverla a botar de un golpe.

- ¡Si no lo haces vas a morir de la manera más patética posible! - Gruñó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría - ¡Ve por tus flecha, usa tus poderes de sacerdotisa, lo que sea! ¡Hazme frente de una puta vez!

- No… no lo voy a hacer - respondió con la respiración agitada.

- ¡Lucha! - Gritó volviendo a descargar su ira con ella.

- …No.

- ¡¿Tan cobarde eres que no puedes expresar abiertamente tu odio por mí?!

- ¡Te equivocas! - Contestó de inmediato olvidando todo malestar - yo… No te odio, no te odio… - Aquello lo hizo enojar aún más.

- ¡¿No me odias?! ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?! ¡Claro que me odias!

- No, no te odio… - Contestó mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad - jamás… Jamás podría hacerte daño, a pesar de lo que has hecho, no puedo hacerte daño y no lo haré…

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ya he hecho bastante! ¡Deberías odiarme! ¡Todo el mundo me odia, todo el mundo quiere matarme! ¡Tú no eres la excepción!

- La soy…

- ¡NO! ¡Tú no eres la excepción de nada! ¡Ahora dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué no me odias?! - Rugió.

- … Créeme que si yo supiera la respuesta a eso… Todo sería mucho más fácil… - Acabo por decirle con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa, aquel fue el ultimo de su larga lista de errores frente a él, la tomo con brutalidad de ambos brazos y la miro de tal forma que le fue imposible respirar, estaba aterrada como nunca antes, y con toda razón, la cordura de ese sujeto ya no funcionaba, de repente, Kagome comenzó a sentir un intenso ardor de donde Li Ch'uan la tenía agarrada, un ardor que de un segundo a otro se hizo sumamente intenso, las manos del demonio estaban de un rojo fuerte mientras ella gritaba por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, lo único que quería en ese momento era que la soltara, que alejara el fuego de ella y que no lo volviese a traer, pero él disfrutaba, disfrutaba viéndola sufrir y gritar, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que dolían las quemaduras que él provocaba, había tenido siglos de experimentaciones.

- ¡Kagome! - Gritaba un desesperado hanyou con la angustia de no poder ayudar a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Finalmente Chung la soltó de golpe ya tan rápido como lo hizo la afectada retrocedió alejándose de él, llevo sus manos a las partes de piel quemada y apretó los labios para aguatar el dolor, había dolido, había dolido mucho, pero seguramente no tenía comparación con lo que le dolería después.

- ¡Si no puedes odiarme! - Rugió creando una gran llama en su mano derecha - ¡Entonces es momento de pulverizarte!

Era su fin, ya no quedaba más, el fuego iba directamente a su rostro, pensó que moriría de la peor manera, incinerada, pero no fue así, algo se interpuso entre el camino del fuego y el fin de Kagome, o mejor dicho, alguien… Un pergamino estaba siendo sostenido frente al fuego e impedía que éste se atreviera a tocar a la joven sacerdotisa, Chung miró la escena con seriedad, nuevamente alguien se interponía en sus planes, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, nada pudo caber mejor en sus planes que lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¡Tei! - Chilló Kagome - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es demasiado peligro ¡Vete!

- No, por ningún motivo voy a permitir que esta aberración de la naturaleza siga lastimándote, ya ha hecho suficiente como para querer continuar.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! ¡No voy a moverme, no voy a dejar que él se acerque un centímetro más a ti!

- ¿No me vas a dejar acercármele? - Rió con burla

- ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Sobre mi cadáver la vuelves a tocar!

- Dijiste que no sabías por qué no me odiabas… - Repentinamente se dirigió a Kagome - quizás no tengas que encontrar el por qué no me odias, sino que necesitas una razón para odiarme.

Kagome lo miró con miedo, algo en su fría manera de hablar le decía que las cosas estarían peor de lo que ya estaban.

- Y yo con gusto te daré esa razón.

(Billie Jean- Chris Cornell)

Era un adiós.

Tan pronto como él término de pronunciar la ultima silaba de la palabra _razón_, su mano atravesó sin vacilación el pecho de Tei hasta que las garras salieron por su espalda. Kagome no pudo respirar, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera podía razonar si realmente era real, no podía entender si realmente lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos estaba sucediendo o había sido producto de una mala alucinación. La mano se retiro del cuerpo que a pesar de todo continuaba firmemente de pie, pero aquello no había terminado, sin que un solo músculo se moviera en el rostro del inmortal, éste volvió a introducir sus garras en el cuerpo de Tei, aunque esta vez de forma exitosa, su mano había hallado lo que había estado buscando la vez anterior, lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras le mostraba una risa endemoniada al propietario de ese cuerpo, luego, sin una pizca de culpabilidad, le arranco el corazón de un solo tirón dejando que el cuerpo cayese sin vida. Kagome no reaccionaba, estaba paralizada aún tratando de averiguar si se encontraba en la realidad o no, pero él, gustoso, se encargo de hacérselo saber, extendió su mano y le enseño lo que aún palpitaba sobre su mano.

- Observa, estos son los últimos latidos de tu querido Tei.

Sin embargo, no conforme con eso, detuvo los latidos aplastando el órgano entre sus garras, luego el fuego se apodero de los restos.

- ¿Has obtenido tu razón? - Dejó caer los restos tal como si fuesen basura y emprendió el camino hacía otra dirección

- ¡TEI! - El grito desgarrador finalmente había podido salir de su garganta.

Se agacho junto a él implorándole que por favor despertara, que no la dejara sola, que era lo único que tenía y lo único que le hacía tener fuerzas, pero no había caso alguno, el cuerpo estaba totalmente tieso y poco a poco iba perdiendo su temperatura, estaba muerto, Chung Li Ch'uan le había arrancado el corazón del pecho.

- ¡TE ODIO! - Gritó con furia en sus venas - ¡TE ODIO!

- Eso quiere decir que está todo como debería estar - contestó el inmortal deteniendo su caminar.

- ¡Lamentaras este día, te lo juro! - El odio de Kagome jamás había estado tan concentrado como hasta ese momento.

- ¿Lo lamentare? - Preguntó incrédulo observado a la descompuesta mujer.

- ¡Yo misma haré que pagues por todo! ¡Me encargare de sepultarte en lo más profundo de la tierra!

- ¿Debo tomarlo como un "quiero matarte"?

- ¡No voy a descansar hasta verte muerto! ¡Muerto! ¡Voy a deshacerme de ti para siempre! ¡Estarás muerto! ¡Muerto!

- Esto es una guerra, tú y yo a muerte, el que aniquile primero al otro será el vencedor. Vas a morir… - Luego, desapareció.

La suerte ya estaba echada, la amenaza de muerte estaba en curso y ninguno de los dos tenía intensiones de retroceder, el tiempo final se estaba acercando a pasos agigantados y la tragedia ya era inevitable.

Ambos se odiaban a muerte.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La próxima semana comienza la etapa final. Saludoos y dejen sus comentarios! :)<strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 86:**** Mortalidad.**

Dos meses. Habían pasado dos meses desde la muerte de Tei. Dos meses desde que había muerto la persona que había, en cierto modo, ocupado el rol de su padre. Dos meses desde que se había derrumbado el último bastón que la mantenía en pie. Ahora estaba todo destrozado, su mundo interior era el caos más grande de la historia, pero había sólo una cosa que tenía clara, ella misma debía encargarse de la destrucción de los inmortales, encargarse de borrar la existencia de Chung Li Ch'uan y traer paz al mundo, lo había decidido en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta de que Tei estaba realmente muerto y no habría ninguna solución a eso. Lo tenía determinado, tomaría el papel que le había encomendado Tei, el mismo que se negó a realizar por el miedo de que tendría que perder su vida, que egoísta se sentía al recordar las veces en que se negó, si eso no hubiera pasado, quizás, y lo más probable, es que Tei seguiría estando vivo.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso?! - Fue lo que le había dicho Inuyasha al escuchar los planes de Kagome, de ningún modo el permitiría que ella se sacrificara, pero el tema no estaba en discusión, lo tenía completamente decidido y no había nada que él pudiese hacer para convencerla, ni de eso ni de que no lo dejara, ella sabía que mientras antes rompiera lazos con Inuyasha, menos sufriría. Pero Inuyasha se negaba a dejarla ir, por lo que se propuso que entrenaría duramente hasta lograr ser más poderoso que el mayor de los inmortales, vencerlo, acabar con todo y salvar a la persona que más amaba. El grupo había decidido viajar hasta la casa del viejo Totosai.

Todo eso había ocurrido hace dos meses exactos, Inuyasha se había dedicado a un entrenamiento especial junto con Totosai, mientras que Kagome y el monje se pasaban tardes enteras meditando e incrementando sus poderes espirituales, ya que lo necesitaban para efectuar el plan que tenían para la destrucción de sus maquiavélicos enemigos, plan que había sugerido Totosai el mismo día que llegaron y que a todos les pareció adecuado, pero el poder espiritual del monje y la sacerdotisa debía incrementar sí o sí, de lo contrario el plan no podría ser posible, sumado a que no podrían soportar el nivel de energía que se requería y podían morir, pero eso no pasaría, se estuvieron encargando de eso durante aquellos dos meses, todo era necesario, debían lograr quitarles la inmortalidad por veinticuatro horas, veinticuatro horas en las que los inmortales se transformarían en simples demonios mortales, horas que debían ser usadas para poder destruirlos, por donde se mirase la presión estaba sobre ellos, el conjuro debía realizarse durante la mañana anterior a la luna llena para que tuviera mayor plenitud, y la luna llena llegaría en el plazo de tres días y no era posible seguir esperando otro mes para que los inmortales siguieran destrozándolo todo ¡Tenía que ser, ya!

- ¿Están seguros de que debemos hacer esto? - Preguntó Shippo con algo de escalofríos.

- Sí. Esto tiene que acabar de una vez - respondió Kagome sin titubeos.

- Pero…

- Shippo, ya está decidido, por favor no hagas más preguntas de ese tipo - habló el monje notando lo tenso que se ponía el ambiente.

- He mandado a averiguar con un amigo la ubicación de los inmortales - habló el anciano Totosai sentado al lado de la fogata – viven de atacar las pocas aldeas que sobreviven, pero todo indica que se establecen en el lugar donde esta oculta la puerta al infierno.

- ¿Está seguro? - Preguntó Sango.

- Es una fuente confiable.

- ¿Creen que estarán ahí para proteger la puerta de nosotros? - Volvió a hablar la exterminadora.

- Es lo más probable Sango, si lo pensamos bien, cualquiera creería que nuestro primer objetivo es cerrar esas compuertas - respondió el monje.

- Y lo es - dijo el hanyou con rudeza.

- Ciertamente eso no es necesario si es que Kagome quiere tomar el papel del Pan-Ku - comentó Totosai.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo? - Preguntó Koga un tanto confundido.

- Recuperar las joyas- Respondió Kagome - recuperar las joyas y finalmente hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo.

- No. Nuestro objetivo es cerrar las puertas y matar a los inmortales, luego todos nos vamos y se termina todo - habló Inuyasha cruzando los brazos de mal humor.

- Ese no es el plan Inuyasha - habló el monje.

- ¡No me importa cuál sea el plan, lo único importante es darle una paliza a esos malditos inmortales! - Exclamó Koga con furia observando el lugar donde debería estar su brazo derecho.

- ¡¿Qué no entienden que el plan es importante?! - Chilló Shippo - par de cabezas huecas ¡Hasta yo lo entiendo! Si no nos ponemos de acuerdo y no nos apegamos al plan, lo más probable es que nada funcione ¡Y al final terminaremos todos muertos!

- El chico tiene razón, si todos no tienen en mente el mismo fin y los mismos medios, es muy poco probable que puedan vencer - comentó Totosai con despreocupación mientras masticaba un pedazo de carne y su vaca mugía.

- ¡Lo siento, pero esto me parece absurdo! - Inuyasha estaba molesto - ¡Nuestro principal objetivo tiene que ser matar a los inmortales, no a Kagome!

- ¡Pero si el principal objetivo es ese! - Defendió Sango.

- ¡No, no es ese! ¡Es matar a Kagome!

- ¡¿Puedes respetar mi decisión?! - La aludida alzo la voz - ¡Es mi decisión Inuyasha y no quiero que nadie se interponga!

- ¡¿Y tú no te has puesto a pensar en nosotros?! ¡Eres tan egoísta que ni siquiera te das cuenta!

- ¡¿Egoísta?! ¡¿Crees que soy egoísta?! ¡Me estoy sacrificando por todos, Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?!

- ¡Mentira, no te estas sacrificando por nosotros, lo estas haciendo por Tei! ¡Y él ya está muerto!- Grito causando que todo quedara en el más absoluto silencio -… Él ya esta muerto, Kagome, y sacrificándote no harás que regrese… Sé que piensas que fue tu culpa por no haber actuado antes con lo que él te pedía, pero no es así ¡No fue tu culpa, fue culpa del maldito de Chung, él lo mato, no tú! ¡Tú no tuviste nada que ver en eso! Tei murió para protegerte ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Si insistía en lo del Pan-Ku es porque se sentía acorralado por Chung, estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución y esa era la única que conocía ¡Pero si él hubiese tenido conciencia de otra solución ten por seguro que hubiera optado por ella! ¡Él mismo lo dijo, Kagome! ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas? ¡Tei, ante todo, te quería con vida!

- Odio decirlo, pero… Creo que Inuyasha podría tener razón - comentó el lobo.

- Inuyasha, te pido que respetes…

- ¡Que respete tu decisión, lo sé! ¡Eso es lo que están haciendo todos! ¡Respetando tu decisión e ignorando tu egoísmo!

- ¡Deja de decir que soy egoísta!

- ¡Es que lo eres! ¡Eres egoísta! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta?! ¡¿No te das cuenta lo que significa para nosotros llevarte a tu muerte?! ¡¿No puedes entender lo que sentimos?! ¡¿Cómo crees que estamos sabiendo que lucharemos para llevarte a la muerte?! ¡Es como si nosotros mismos te estuviéramos matando! ¡¿Crees que eso se siente bien?!

Inuyasha tenía razón, Kagome nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, nunca se había puesto a meditar que quizás les estaba causando daño a sus únicos amigos, las personas que la querían y harían lo que fuese para protegerla. Miro detenidamente los deprimidos rostros de los que rodeaban la fogata, Inuyasha había hablado con la verdad que ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a mencionar tan sólo por el hecho de respetarla.

- Yo… No tengo otra opción… - Contestó avergonzada.

- ¡Sí la tienes, Totosai te la dio!

- Pero… No es confiable, necesitamos algo que acabe con todo esto de una vez, no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir esperando ¡Hay vidas en riesgo!

- ¡Son veinticuatro horas! - Insistió- Miroku y tú han estado entrenado arduamente durante dos meses, estoy seguro de que podrán lograr el conjuro, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. De ahí en adelante los inmortales se convertirán en mortales por veinticuatro horas ¡Es el tiempo suficiente, Kagome!

- ¡No es tiempo suficiente!

- ¡Al menos déjanos intentarlo! - Estaba decidido a convencerla - mira, no es tan complicado como parece, todos hemos entrenado día y noche desde nuestro ultimo encuentro con los inmortales, los conocemos ¡Estamos preparados! No son tan poderosos como pintan, lo único que los hace realmente peligrosos es la inmortalidad, claro, exceptuando a Chung Li Ch'uan, él es el único de quien realmente debemos preocuparnos, estoy completamente seguro que los demás siendo mortales no son un gran problema. En veinticuatro horas podría ser perfectamente posible derrotarlos a todos y cerrar las puertas del infierno, con eso todo se solucionaría y tú no tendrías que sacrificarte.

- ¿Y si no funciona, Inuyasha?- Respondió con tristeza.

- Entonces… Entonces aceptare que tengas que sacrificarte… - Respondió con pesar.

- Señorita a mí me parece una buena idea - habló el monje - antes estábamos pensando en quitarles la inmortalidad sólo para que se nos fuera más fácil robarles las joyas, pero ahora tenemos la opción de salvarla a usted.

- Confía en nosotros, Kagome, podremos derrotarlos antes de que se acabe el tiempo - apoyó Sango, muy de acuerdo con el plan que había presentado el hanyou.

- Chicos…

- Kagome, acéptalo, por nosotros… La idea es un alivió - trató de convencerla Koga.

- ¡Por favor, Kagome! - Chilló Shippo.

- Pero…

- Por favor… - Susurró Inuyasha de manera suplicante.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría mal? No lo sabía, pero la mirada de Inuyasha le hizo sentir culpa, algo dentro de ella le dijo que se lo debía, además, todos se lo estaban pidiendo, todos quería optar por aquella opción, querían ayudarla, mantenerla con ellos hasta las últimas.

- Está bien…

.-

.-

- ¡Estoy tan emocionada! - Chilló Hsiang-Ku dando un brinco entre risas - ¡Somos los amos del mundo! ¡Esto de tener tanto poder es realmente excitante!

- Ssssff sí, nadie puede decirnos nada.

- ¡Sí! - Volvió a decir la chica con emoción - ¿No es genial Ts'Ai-Ho? Ya nadie pueda burlarse de ti.

- ¡Nadie se burla de mi! Ssssfff – comentó molesto.

- Al menos no en tu cara - se burló - pero no me interesa lo que tenga que ver contigo ¡Estoy tan feliz!

- Eso lo has dejado claro todos los malditos días - comentó Kou-Lao con mal humor.

- Aunque ciertamente, si hay motivos para sentirse feliz, todo nos ha salido como queríamos - habló el hombre de tierra Kuo-Chiu.

- Ha salido como tiene que salir… - Comentó T'eih-Kuai en susurro.

- ¡A salido perfecto! ¡Nadie puede contra nosotros, somos los amos del mundo! - Volvió a festejar brincando la única muchacha.

- Aún no - habló repentinamente Tung-Pin todos se le quedaron viendo perplejos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Hsiang-Ku borrando toda sonrisa de su rostro

- Mientras el hibrido y su ejercito de inservibles sigan con vida, estoy seguro que nos seguirán ocasionando problemas.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, sujetos como ellos no son nada para nosotros! - Respondió molesta.

- Digo la verdad y estoy seguro que Chung Li Ch'uan también lo sabe - Habló mirando al aludido que estaba sentado sobre una roca, éste miraba al vació sin decir nada, pareciera que poco le importaba el tema del cual charlaban.

- Chung, responde ¿Es cierto lo que dice Tung-Pin? - Preguntó Kou-Lao algo alarmado.

- … Sí.

- ¡¿Y no nos habías dicho nada?! - Rugió el hombre lobo.

- Pensé que ustedes eran perfectamente capases de usar sus mentes, Tung-Pin lo hizo ¿Por qué ustedes no? No puedes culparme de tu ineptitud.

- Al menos lo confiesas… - Comentó Tung-Pin.

- ¡¿Y por qué no hemos hecho nada?! Si sabían acerca de esto ¡¿Por qué no hemos actuado de una vez?! - Gruñó Hsiang-Ku.

- Eso mismo me he preguntado, Chung ¿Qué estamos esperando para deshacernos de nuestros enemigos? - Habló Tung-Pin con voz de superioridad, su líder lo notó, pero prefirió guardárselo, no tenía ánimo para corregir a su subordinado.

- Siempre arman alboroto por nada, abúrranse.

- ¡Esto no es "nada"! Se trata de nuestra seguridad ¡Eso es importante! - Gruñó Kuo-Chiu.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! Sssfff.

- No hay que hacer nada ¿No se dan cuenta? No tendremos que mover ni un meñique para encontrarlos, ellos mismos vendrán a nosotros, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué vengan a nosotros, eso estás esperando?! ¡¿Pero tú estás loco o qué?! - Chilló la chica con desesperación.

- Tranquila - trató de calmarla Tung-Pin- De seguro nos tiene una buena explicación para esto.

- Sólo tenemos que esperar a que vengan para matarlos.

- ¡Pero si vienen de seguro será porque son mas fuertes! - Contra argumento la chica.

- Exacto.

- ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! - Kou-Lao se veía entre sorprendido y molesto.

- Por supuesto que es lo que quiero ¿O acaso ustedes quieren pelear contra unos debiluchos? No estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con basuras.

- ¿Y si eso resultara perjudicial para nosotros? - Pregunta Tung-Pin algo desafiante.

- Será perjudicial para la carga, no para el que merece el nombre de inmortal - contestó volviéndolos a ignorar y dejándolos a todos con un ligero sabor a humillación.

.-

.-

- Muy bien… - La voz del monje mostraba algo de temor frente al futuro - … Ya estamos aquí.

Había sido un viaje peligroso, fueron sorprendidos y atacados innumerables veces por criaturas infernales y descontroladas, pero ninguna de ellas fue rival suficiente para el grupo, estaban preparados, no podían ocultar su ligero temor, pero no había duda de que estaban a la altura de la situación. Si el cielo no hubiese estado enrojecido por la presencia del infierno, la mañana habría estado iluminada completamente por los rayos del sol, el verde inundaría las colinas y los alrededores, el viento sería fresco y las aves no estarían refugiadas en nidos ocultos. Ahora todo estaba muerto, era difícil saber si estaban en la hora indicada, pero lo era, estaban en el día y la hora indicada parados frente al falso volcán que ocultaba en su centro las puertas del infierno.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó un nervioso Shippo.

- Apegarnos al plan… - Fue la respuesta inmediata de la exterminadora.

- ¿Estamos en la hora indicada?

- Sí señorita, es la hora perfecta - responde el monje.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos si siguen aquí? - Preguntó Koga antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier conjuro- Si no están, estaríamos perdiendo tiempo y energía.

- El viejo Totosai dijo que estaban aquí - respondió Inuyasha.

- Lo sé, pero ¿Qué tal si se marcharon? En tres días puede pasar cualquier cosa.

- Koga tiene razón, hay una posibilidad de que no se encuentren aquí - apoyó Sango algo angustiada ante el pensamiento de que todo pudiera salir mal.

- Están aquí - afirmó Kagome.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - Preguntó el pequeño.

- Sé que "él" está aquí.

- ¿Pero cómo sabes que…? - Insistió para ser interrumpido por el monje.

- Shippo, no insistas en lo que no tiene explicación - Miroku se imaginaba muy bien el tipo de lazo que existía entre el inmortal y la sacerdotisa, si ella decía que él se encontraba en ese lugar, debía ser completamente cierto, Miroku lo sabía, al igual que la mirada deprimida del hanyou.

.-

Él estaba sentado sobre el suelo, como siempre, sin hacer nada, esperando, perdido en sus pensamientos e ignorando a todos los que lo rodeaban, de pronto, para él la brisa que llegaba desde el cráter cambió, de inmediato supo que la espera había llegado a su fin.

- ¿Qué están esperando? - Habló produciendo extrañeza a los receptores - ellos ya están aquí ¿Piensan dejar esperando a la visita?

Luego de eso fue fácil comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo, el hombre de tierra, camaleón y serpiente desaparecieron de forma repentina, habían acordado que ellos serían los primeros en atacar, si no tenían éxito, los otros esperarían en los túneles.

.-

- ¿Entonces están asegurando que están aquí sin tener la menor idea? - Koga insistía en el tema.

- Si ellos no están aquí todo saldría mal… - Habló Sango.

- Ellos están aquí, yo lo sé - insistió Kagome.

- Es imposible que lo puedas asegurar, Kagome - Respondió Koga.

- Como fuese la situación, da igual, nuestro objetivo es entrar y cerrar las puertas del infierno - dijo el monje tratando de que el tema de si estaban o no estaban quedara en el olvido.

- Ese no es el objetivo, si ellos no están el plan se derrumba ¡El objetivo es salvar a Kagome, no lo olvides!- Gruño el hanyou al escuchar las palabras de Miroku.

- ¡Es cierto Miroku, ellos tienen que estar acá para poder salvar a Kagome! - Apoyó el zorro.

- Entonces ¿Nuevamente estamos en nada? - Habló Koga.

- Estamos en el plan - insistió Kagome - ellos están aquí.

- ¡Pero como puedes…!

- ¡¿Así que alguien nos está buscando?! - Habló una voz que provenía desde dentro de unas compuertas.

- ¡Esa voz…! - Inuyasha tomo de inmediato la empuñadura de Tessaiga.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe para dejar ver a los tres inmortales que decidieron mostrar presencia antes que todos; La serpiente, Ts'Ai-Ho, a la derecha; El camaleón, T'eih-Kuai, a la izquierda; El toro, Kuo-Chiu, en el centro. Así comenzaría la batalla, tres contra cinco.

- ¡Respondan! ¡¿Acaso nos buscaban?! - Repitió el hombre toro.

- ¡Sí, los buscábamos para acabar con esto de una buena a vez! - Gruñó Inuyasha desenvainando la espada.

- Hablas de una forma atrevida para ser un gusano - comentó T'eih-Kuai sin expresión en su rostro.

- ¡Este gusano será el que acabe con sus existencias!

- El hibrido es bastante idiota sssffff - habló Ts'Ai-Ho divertido - todavía no puede entender que somos inmortales Ssffff.

- No eres inmortal siempre - lo ataco Miroku, la serpiente estaba claramente molesta por el comentario.

- Es cierto, pero para su mala suerte esa oportunidad ya ocurrió - habló Kuo-Chiu - y me temo que no volverá a ocurrir hasta dentro de doscientos años.

- ¿Quién te lo asegura? - Las palabras retadoras de Miroku causaron una leve inseguridad en el trío.

- ¿Crees que no conocemos nuestra naturaleza? - Respondió el hombre de ojos rojos al ver que sus compañeros quedaron enmudecidos.

- Creo que no conocen sus desventajas… - Contestó recibiendo la mirada penetrante del camaleón, todo indicaba que estaba buscando la respuesta dentro de él, pero Miroku no se lo permitiría - señorita, creo que ya es hora de que comencemos con esto.

Kagome asintió de inmediato, estaba totalmente de acuerdo, lo que más deseaba es que todo terminase de una buena vez, necesitaba paz en su vida y esa era la única manera en que podría conseguirla, o al menos eso es lo que ella creía… Tanto el monje como la sacerdotisa sustrajeron un pergamino de su manga, el cual luego sostuvieron con la mano izquierda mientras que sus manos derechas estaban unidas en una extraña posición, cerraron sus ojos, incrementaron la energía espiritual que había dentro de cada uno y luego la compartieron a través de la unión de sus manos de modo que todo se incrementara al doble. Los inmortales observaban la escena con detenimiento, pero sólo T'eih-Kuai fue capaz de percibir el peligro que les traería el acto que estaban efectuando el monje y la sacerdotisa, definitivamente no era nada bueno y lo mejor que podrían hacer era evitarlo a toda costa.

(Linking Park - Breaking the habit)

- ¡No dejen que acaben el conjuro! - Ordenó echándose a correr para comenzar el ataque seguido de sus compañeros.

Koga e Inuyasha fueron los primeros en reaccionar, el primero, que era más rápido, fue por el que pretendía tomar la delantera, T'eih-Kuai, evito su avance mediante una feroz patada que agujereo el suelo, pero que el enemigo logro esquivar mediante un retroceso.

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! - Rugió parándose frente al hombre de ojos rojos.

- Fuera de mi camino.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

- Tienes razón, tendré que matarte - contestó sin que su rostro tuviese el menor cambio, la batalla había comenzado.

Inuyasha fue por el segundo más veloz, Kuo-Chiu, el hombre que los había retado hace meses atrás sin mostrar su identidad, tal como lo hace un vil cobarde, pero esta vez Inuyasha sabía bien quien era y a qué se enfrentaba y de ninguna manera volvería a permitir que se le escapase. Tessaiga dio un choque contra una espada hecha de tierra endurecida como roca, comenzó la guerra entre los dos y ninguno se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, se había convertido en una batalla de vida o muerte.

Ts'Ai-Ho, la serpiente, era estúpido, había tenido el camino libre, la perfecta oportunidad para detener el conjuro que estaban efectuando Kagome y el monje Miroku, pero había preferido saciar su sed de sangre y arremeter contra Sango, la cual fue ayudada inmediatamente por su fiel compañera Kirara y los débiles intentos del pequeño Shippo.

Las batallas continuaron con ferocidad hasta que llego un punto en el que la energía acumulada por el monje y la sacerdotisa era la adecuada para comenzar el verdadero conjuro, estaban listos, ahora sólo quedaba que lograsen contener a los inmortales lejos de ellos por unos momentos más, la posición de las manos unidas cambiaron de forma abrupta, el inmortal más listo comprendió de inmediato que aquello indicaba la parte final del conjuro, por lo tanto, la que definitivamente no debía ocurrir.

- _En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve -_ comenzaron a recitar en coro (**El conjuro es un poema de Pablo Neruda**)

- ¡No dejen que terminen el conjuro! - Rugió el hombre camaleón desfigurando su rostro por primera vez.

- _Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo que en torno a ti da vueltas._

Los dedos de gigantes serpientes y un enorme hombre de arena aparecieron de forma abrupta, se dio inició a la etapa más dura, la más decisiva, atacar y proteger eran las ordenes y el que fallase terminaría perdiéndolo todo.

- _Muda, mi amiga, sola en lo solitario de esta hora de muertes y llena de las vidas del fuego, pura heredera del día destruido._

El hombre hecho de arena atacaba una y otra vez al hanyou, pero éste se negaba a dejarlo pasar, no, definitivamente no lo haría, aquella era la única manera de salvar a Kagome y de mantenerla a su lado para siempre, no renunciaría a eso ni mucho menos a ella.

- _Del sol cae un racimo en tu vestido oscuro._

El hombre de ojos rojos mostraba un rostro angustiado, golpeo duramente la cabeza de Koga para luego hacer que chocara contra el suelo, pretendía dejarlo inconsciente, de hecho creyó que lo había conseguido, por eso se sorprendió que cuando había logrado avanzar unos cuantos metros alguien lo agarrase bruscamente de las piernas, Koga ahora poseía sólo uno de sus brazos, pero el entrenamiento le había hecho conseguir que no fuese un impedimento.

- _De la noche las grandes raíces crecen de súbito desde tu alma._

Un poderoso puño de arena golpeo al hanyou mientras que la serpiente más que preocuparse por el tiempo que se agotaba, se preocupaba de divertirse atacando a sus enemigos.

- _Y a lo exterior regresan las cosas en ti ocultas._

T'eih-Kuai seguía luchando arduamente por deshacerse del lobo, pero le era imposible, su persistencia realmente era de admirar, sin embargo no era el momento para entrar en halagos, los segundo se estaban acortando cada vez más.

- _De modo que un pueblo pálido y azul de ti recién nacido se alimenta - _finalmente entrarían en la última estrofa.

Kuo-Chiu insistía en el ataque e Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, fue golpeado un sin fin de veces, pero la palabra 'rendido' no estaba en su vocabulario. Volvió a atacar al hombre hecho de arena, Kuo-Chiu vio la alarma en el rostro del T'eih-Kuai, por lo que supo que debían acabar con la situación de inmediato, cambió de estrategia, en vez de seguir golpeando al hanyou como lo había hecho hasta entonces, tomo la decisión de absorberlo y dejarlo en una prisión de arena.

- _Oh grandiosa y fecunda y magnética esclava._

Inuyasha estaba aprisionado por la arena dominada por Kuo-Chiu, mientras que éste corría con todas su fuerzas para lograr impedir aquel conjuro.

- ¡Apresúrense! - Gritó Sango, dejando ver que todo podía derrumbarse en un segundo, ni Koga ni ella podían hacer algo para detener al hombre toro.

- _Círculo que en negro y dorado sucede: ¡Erguida! - _Sus voces comenzaron a subir de tono y la unión de sus manos comenzó a brillas de forma palpitante - ¡_Trata y logra una creación tan viva…! –_ Kuo-Chiu estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, no había nada que pudiese detenerlo, impediría el conjuro y la ultima esperanza - _¡…Que sucumben su flores…! - _El brazo del inmortal estaba cerca de la unión de las manos, la rompería en un segundo, pero… Algo lo detuvo, causando que el último grito del conjuro fuera realizado con toda su fuerza y energía - _¡Y LLENA ES DE TRISTEZA! - _La luz palpitante exploto de golpe para luego desvanecerse totalmente.

Los conjuradores abrieron sus ojos con lentitud, dudosos de lo que habían hecho, ninguno se imagino la escena que encontrarían al momento de volver a la realidad, Kuo-Chiu, el inmortal dominador de la tierra, estaba a centímetros de ellos con una enorme espada atravesándole el estomago, el silencio se apodero de todo, sólo la brisa era audible, el suspenso reinaba junto a la quietud, estaban todos pasmados, sólo la repentina risa de Kuo-Chiu logró romper con aquel extraño ambiente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que pasa ahora? – Rió - ¿De esta mediocridad estabas tan asustado T'eih-Kuai? ¡Pero que desilusión más grande me has traído!

- ¿No… ocurrió nada? - Sango estaba perpleja al igual que todos.

- ¡Creo que has bajado el nivel, camaleón! - Volvió a burlarse aún con hoja alojada en su vientre, pero a T'eih-Kuai no le causaba gracia, estaba seguro que aquel conjuro traería alguna consecuencia.

- ¡¿Y tú?! - Se quejo mirando hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su agresor, quien aún no soltaba su espada - ¡¿Cuándo piensas sacarme esto del estomago?! ¡¿Aún no entiendes que soy inmortal y que nunca podrías hacerme daño con algo tan insignificante?! - Siguió burlándose delante de todos, nadie podía decirle nada, no sabían lo que había ocurrido.

Inuyasha saco su espada aún con la mirada perpleja ante los sucesos, por unos momentos le llego el sentimiento de perdición, pero todo cambió cuando Kuo-Chiu se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con su sonrisa triunfante, sin embargo, nunca se imagino que de un momento a otro su boca arrojase con brusquedad su propia sangre.

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? - Pronunciaron sus labios con incredulidad al comprobar que lo que salía de su boca era sangre - no puede… No puede ser, un ataque tan insignificante… Un ataque tan insignificante no puede… - Un intenso dolor se apodero de su vientre, era como si hubiese recibido un ataque del mismísimo líder inmortal, así dolía, pero no debería doler así, un ataque tan mediocre al lado de los de su grandísimo líder no podían sentirse de la misma manera, sin embargo así era, así se estaba sintiendo - ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! - Rugió frente a un sonriente y complacido hanyou.

- Eres mortal - contestó antes de levantar a Tessaiga y cortar la cabeza de rostro atónito.

Kuo-Chiu había muerto, un inmortal había muerto.

- ¡¿Qué… Qué hicieron?! - Gritó la serpiente.

- Los convertimos en mortales, ahora sus vidas corren tanto peligro como las nuestras - contestó Kagome en calma.

- Eso es imposible - contestó el hombre de ojos rojos

- Es posible. Lo acabamos de lograr, Kuo-Chiu esta muerto, tal como lo estarán próximamente todos ustedes, quizás deberías advertirle a los otros… - Respondió la chica con seriedad.

- Ssssfff ¡Es imposible! - Gritó el inmortal para luego dirigirse a atacar a la miko, aunque claro, antes de que siquiera pudiese tocarle un cabello, Inuyasha no dudo en hacer su aparición y enfrentársele.

El ex –inmortal lucho con desesperación, totalmente fuera de su juicio ante los sucesos que acababa de presenciar, por ende, para Inuyasha fue fácil esquivar sus ataques y contra atacarlo causándole heridas de gravedad, heridas que antes no eran tan fácil de causarle a un inmortal, pero claro, ellos ya no lo eran. El hombre serpiente está muy mal herido, pero aquello no lo detenía, siguió luchando, lo que hizo que Miroku notara cierta situación, estaban perdiendo tiempo, segundos preciosos para aquella misión, por lo que se decidió a actuar inmediatamente, sin pensarlo más afondo le grito al hanyou que se apartara y libero el agujero negro que guardaba en su mano logrando absorber sin mayores dificultades al segundo inmortal.

Las cartas estaban dadas vuelta, el panorama no era agradable para el malvado grupo, y en ese momento era aún más desfavorable para un único miembro del grupo solo frente a todos sus enemigos reunidos, comprendió que no sería pertinente que se quedara en ese lugar, por lo que en la menor oportunidad salió corriendo hacia las compuertas que daban paso a la fortaleza que guardaba al infierno.

- ¡No lo dejen escapar! - Gritó Inuyasha iniciando la carrera tras el fugitivo.

- ¡Sigámoslo es probable que nos lleve justo donde queremos! - Habló Miroku siguiendo la carrera al igual que todos los demás.

Kagome, Sango y Shippo se montaron sobre Kirara para lograr seguir a sus compañeros, era crucial no perderle la vista a T'eih-Kuai, pero la verdad es que se estaba haciendo difícil, estaban corriendo por un sin fin de pasadizos, era un laberinto, y el enemigo se movía de forma veloz, pronto lo perdieron de vista, siguieron corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero sólo se estaban adentrado por los pasadizos y no sabían bien si el ex –inmortal realmente había seguido ese camino.

- ¡Es mejor que nos detengamos, sólo nos estamos confundiendo! - Habló la exterminadora, todos se detuvieron al instante, ella tenía toda la razón.

- ¡Maldición! - Se enfureció el hanyou.

- ¡Lo teníamos tan cerca! - Lamentaba Koga.

- Tranquilos, vamos bien con el tiempo, ya han caído dos en menos de una hora, nos va bien por el momento - ánimo el monje.

- ¡Pero todavía faltan seis! - Gruñó Inuyasha.

- Es mejor que los cuentes como cinco, Inuyasha, al ultimo debemos eliminarlo entre todos - aconsejó Sango.

- Debemos apresurarnos con los otros, ese hombre será el más duro de derrotar… - Aún no era capas de pronunciar el nombre.

- Descuide, señorita, conseguiremos derrotarlos a todos.

- Tengo una duda - los ojos de todos se clavaron en Koga - ¿Por qué el tipo de allá murió tan fácil?

- ¡Pero sí que eres menso! - Contestó Shippo - creo que hasta Inuyasha sabe que es porque dejaron de ser inmortales, y eso ya es mucho…

- ¡No me llames menso, no entiendes lo que trato de decir! - Contestó con molestia.

- A mí eso también me pareció extraño - habló Sango bajándose de Kirara al igual que Kagome - dejaron de ser inmortales, pero siguieron siendo demonios ¿No?

- Veo tu punto… - Apoyo el monje de manera pensativa.

- ¿Qué punto? ¡No entiendo nada! - Se sacudió la cabeza - para mi es que dejaron de ser inmortales y nada más, murió fácilmente por eso ¿No?

- Te equivocas - habló Inuyasha con seriedad.

- ¿Tu sabes algo más, Inuyasha? - Preguntó la miko.

- Mientras entrenaba, el viejo Totosai me contó que estos sujetos antes de ser inmortales fueron mortales, se convirtieron en lo que son gracias a un método chino o algo así, no le entendí bien esa parte, pero me dijo que no todos ellos eran demonios, tuvieron que convertirse para luego poder transformarse en inmortales, lo cual de cierta manera los hace ser híbridos- Sonrío con algo de burla al recordar las veces en que lo miraron en menos- Creo que por eso fue más fácil matarlo.

- ¡Totosai debió contarnos a todos! - Se quejo Shippo.

- Esto es una importante información, así podremos saber de quienes debemos cuidarnos más - comentó Miroku - Inuyasha ¿De casualidad Totosai no te dijo quiénes eran los demonios?

- Sí - contestó asintiendo con la cabeza - el tipo serpiente era un demonio, por eso es que tuvo más resistencia y terminó matándolo tu agujero, luego esta el cobarde que acaba de huir de nosotros, también Kou-Lao, y por supuesto, el maldito de Chung, todos los demás alguna vez fueron humanos…

.-

.-

- ¿No creen que se están tardando? - Habló Kou-Lao - ya deberían estar aquí con sus cabezas.

- ¿Alguna vez se te dio tan fácil a ti enfrentarlos? Que yo recuerde siempre te pasaba algo- Comento la única mujer- Mejor guardas silencio ¿No?

- ¿Tratas de decirme algo? - Respondió molesto.

- Te lo estoy diciendo claramente.

- ¡Claro! ¡Es muy fácil hablar cuando la mitad del tiempo te las estuviste dando de infiltrada!

- ¡Aun así soy mejor que tú!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Si yo no soy capaz de hacer algo, mucho menos lo lograrías tú! ¡¿Se te olvida quien eres mujerzuela?! O mejor dicho ¡Qué eres!

- ¡Soy un poderoso demonio inmortal!

- ¡No! ¡Yo soy un poderoso demonio inmortal, tú no eres más que una pobre humana aparentando ser un demonio! - Aquellas palabras enfurecieron a la mujer, pero aun así no fue capaz de contestar sus provocaciones.

- ¡¿Tratas de decir que soy menos que tú?! - Gruñó Hsiang-Tzu.

- ¡Todos sabemos que ustedes son menos que nosotros!

- ¡Soy capaz de destrozarte en cualquier momento!

- ¡¿Eso es lo único que tienes, no?! ¡No eres nada más que músculos y agresividad! ¡Nada!

- ¡Eso me basta para acabar contigo!- Gruño el lobo teniendo que ser sujetado por Hsiang-Ku o lo siguiente seria una batalla entre ellos.

- ¡Eso no es suficiente! ¡No eres nada más que una porquería! - escupió - ¡Estoy cansado que sujetos como ustedes se crean del nivel de nosotros!

- Será mejor que te retractes… - Intervino Tung-Pin de forma calmada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que está equivocado? - Chung Li Ch'uan últimamente no se entrometía en ninguna discusión, pero no pudo evitar su intrusión en aquella conversación, sobre todo porque Tung-Pin se había incluido en ella.

- Sólo digo que debería retractarse.

- ¿Entonces crees que está equivocado?- Insistió retadoramente.

Por unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo, estaban esperando la respuesta de Tung-Pin, y lo que fuera que contestara era de crucial importancia para su existencia, tenía que pensar cual era la mejor respuesta, la respuesta que Chung estaba esperando, ya que si no daba con ella el camino se le complicaría.

- No, no está equivocado - contestó mirando fijamente a los ojos platinados que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

- ¿Alguien tiene otra opinión? - Preguntó sin obtener respuesta - ¿Nadie? Bien, entonces cállense, me molestan sus voces.

Hsiang-Tzu apretó fuertemente los puños, la ira y la impotencia lo estaban dominando, pero le era imposible hacer algo, después de la última vez que se atrevió a contradecirlo sabía que no se lo volvería a perdonar una vez más.

- ¡Chung! - T'eih-Kuai había hecho su aparición de forma repentina, se veía nervioso como nunca antes, era evidente que no traía buenas noticias - ¡Kuo-Chiu y Ts'Ai-Ho están muertos! - Informó dejándolos a todos, menos al líder, perplejos.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando T'eih-Kuai?! ¡Tú sabes que eso es imposible! - La gata fue la primera en abrir la boca.

- ¡No lo es, te estoy diciendo que yo mismo los vi morir! ¡Están muertos!

- ¡¿Cómo paso algo así?! - Interrogó Tung-Pin.

- ¡Habla, idiota! - Apresuró Hsiang-Tzu.

- Un conjuro - contestó calmándose - el monje y la sacerdotisa hicieron un conjuro para convertirnos en mortales, ahora cualquiera de nosotros puede morir…

- ¡¿Qué?! - Hsiang-Ku no lo podía creer - ¡Debes estar bromeando!

- Si te lo está diciendo es porque debe ser así ¿Tan difícil es para ti comprender palabras? - Habló Chung en un tono de burla.

- ¡¿Ves lo que has conseguido?! - Contestó ella - ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?!

- Matarlos antes de que te maten a ti, por supuesto.

- ¡Te veo demasiado tranquilo! - Gruñó Kou-Lao.

- Es porque lo estoy ¿Ya lo olvidaron? Me importa muy poco si soy inmortal o no, es más, me agrada esto de la mortalidad, así veremos quienes realmente merecen la inmortalidad en este lugar, no me extraña que la estúpida serpiente y el toro ya estén muertos, realmente no tenían mucho material - comentó como si nada, mientras que sus camaradas estaban conteniendo los deseos de irse contra él - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan por ellos! ¿O están esperando que vengan por las joyas?

Al instante se pusieron en marcha para entrar en los túneles, Tung-Pin también lo iba a hacer, pero fue detenido por unos segundos peligrosos, luego siguió su camino para hacer lo mismo que harían sus otros camaradas, pero aún tenía en la mente las palabras llenas de veneno que había susurrado en su oído Li Ch'uan: "Debiste decir la verdad"

.-

.-

- ¡Estos pasadizos me están fastidiando! - Gruñó Inuyasha dándose cuenta de que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y aún no encontraban a ninguno de sus enemigos.

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, ya verás que los encontraremos - alentó Miroku.

- ¡Más vale que sea dentro del tiempo!

- ¡Te están diciendo que te relajes! - Gruñó el lobo.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que haga algo así?!

- Chicos, cálmense - habló Kagome inútilmente.

- ¡Calmándote, idiota!

- ¡¿Con que cara dices que me calme?! ¡Mira cómo estás tú!

- ¡Chicos! - Insistió.

- ¡Estoy calmado!

- ¡No lo estás, lobo entupido!

- ¡Chi…! - iba a volver a intentarlo, pero de pronto sintió que el piso se le movía.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kagome? - Preguntó su amiga.

- N…no - contestó con inseguridad mientras los otros seguían con su discusión - creo que es sólo imaginación mía - de pronto, el suelo bajo sus pies se abrió bruscamente haciéndola caer sin remedio alguno.

- ¡Kagome! - Gritó Sango al ver lo ocurrido, eso fue suficiente para que la pelea se detuviera.

Inuyasha salto al agujero sin pensárselo dos veces, los demás quisieron imitarlo, pero la tierra se cerro en el instante en que Inuyasha desapareció.

- ¡No! - Gritó Koga.

- Esto definitivamente no es bueno… - Comentó el monje.

- ¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que siempre nos pasa lo mismo? - Comentó Shippo con una risa fingida, se calló al instante al ver las miradas de desagrado que cayeron sobre él.

.-

Inuyasha iba en caída detrás de Kagome, pero de pronto la tierra se cerro para abrirse otro hueco en forma lateral, Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada, había sido separado de Kagome en el lugar más peligroso de la tierra, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar porque ella fuera fuerte y se mantuviera a salvo mientras él fuera por ella.

.-

Kagome cayó con brusquedad, no le pareció que lo sucedido anteriormente fuera a causa de los inmortales, más bien le dio la impresión de que había sido obra de los que había ocultado en ese lugar las puertas del infierno. Se pudo de pie tan pronto como le fue posible, no debía quedarse en ese lugar perdiendo el tiempo, los segundos seguían transcurriendo y se negaban a detenerse, ella debía hacer lo mismo, ahora estaba sola, debía tener el triple de cuidado, no sabía con que sorpresa se encontraría ni mucho menos con que inmortal se encontraría, por suerte tenía el consuelo de que ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Camino en soledad por un largo trecho, pero claro, aquello no sería eterno, pronto alguien se hizo presente junto a ella, la mujer a quien menos deseaba ver en esos instantes, Ho Hsiang-Ku.

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí – rió - ¡Perfecto! ¡Así de una buena vez soy yo la que te pone fin!

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció el plan? ¿Los inmortales? ¿Chung está tramando algo, o tal vez Tung-Pin? Espero todas sus impresiones del capitulo, saludooos!<strong>_


	38. Chapter 38

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 87:**** Objetivo.**

- Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí – rió - ¡Perfecto! ¡Así de una buena vez soy yo la que te pone fin!

- Lo siento, pero no pienso darte en el gusto.

- ¿Alguien dijo que lo estaba preguntado? ¡Lo estoy afirmando!

- Creí que tu líder te había dejado claro que no me tocaras - trataba de evitarla.

- ¡No me interesa!

- No creo que le guste saber que me pusiste las manos encima.

- Como si conocieras a ese monstruo ¡Ni siquiera nosotros lo conocemos!

- Tienes razón ¿Pero te atreverías a desafiarlo sabiendo que ya eres mortal? - Supuso que el camaleón ya había ido con el cuento.

- ¡Me arriesgare! - Chilló antes de abalanzarse con furia sobre ella.

Kagome logró sujetar sus brazos antes de que la atacara, ambas jalaban hacia el lado contrario de la otra, Hsiang-Ku mantenía una mirada enfurecida, realmente tenía todos los deseos de acabar con Kagome de una buena vez, sabía que la única responsable de que sus planes no saliesen como quisiesen era ella, nadie más que ella, y por eso debía ser ejecutada a como diera lugar.

- ¡Desde el primer día que te vi supe que serías una molestia!

- ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo te hacías pasar por una estúpida rubia?! Aunque si lo pensamos bien, lo de estúpida te sigue quedando, así que dejémoslo como rubia - se burló sorprendiéndose un poco de sí misma, había respondido como lo habría hecho el antiguo Kiseki.

- ¡Humana imbécil! - Gruñó empujándola con más fuerza haciéndola retroceder, había un metro de distancia entre las dos - ¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?! ¡Eres una simple humana, una humana inmunda!

- ¿Humana? ¿Te burlas de mí por ser una humana? - Respondió con tono irónico.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡No hay nada más patético que eso!

- Vaya que lo de estúpida te queda bien – otra vez estaba respondiendo como lo hubiese hecho Kiseki - Te acabas de llamar patética a ti misma.

- ¿Patética yo? ¿Acaso te falta un lavado de oídos? ¡Los humanos son los patéticos!

- ¡Tú eres una humana! ¡No tengo idea de qué habrás hecho para cambiarlo, pero en el fondo eres una humana, nunca has dejado de serlo! Me das lastima, le dices patéticos a los humanos ¡¿Pero qué puede ser más patético que una humana convenciéndose de que es un demonio?! - Un repentino rasguñan en la cara la hizo callar, el cual la hizo retroceder unos cuanto pasos más.

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir algo así! ¡Es mentira, nada más que una mentira!

- ¿Eso te dices todas las mañanas para convencerte? - Se burló, casi le llega una nueva bofetada, pero está vez alcanzó a correr la cara en el momento preciso.

No sabía que le estaba pasando, decía cosas que generalmente no diría, ella no solía responder de esa manera, aunque frente a aquella mujer aquel era el mejor vocabulario que podía utilizar, no se le había olvidado ni por un segundo todo lo que le había hecho pasar al pobre Tei, pero sin embargo, Kagome se sentía extraña, como si en ese lugar no estuvieran solamente ellas, sino, que había alguien más, alguien que le estaba inspirando confianza y sobre todo fuerza, no se sentía para nada inferior a la figura que tenía en frente, y todo se debía al extraño sentimiento que estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Te crees muy valiente? ¡Pues no lo eres, eres una estúpida que lamentará haberme hablado como lo hiciste! - Trató de volver a rasguñarla, pero Kagome alcanzo a agarrarla de la muñeca y con la otra mano pegarle una cachetada que la hizo tumbarse en la tierra.

- ¡Ni por un segundo vayas a creer que te tengo miedo, estamos en total igualdad de condiciones! ¡Tú no eres más que yo, por eso este día te voy a derrotar!

Hsiang-Ku se levantó con un sólo brinco, tal como lo hubiese hecho un gato, la miro con ira y comenzó a atacarla nuevamente, ahora estaba más furiosa que nunca.

.-

.-

- Ya deberíamos aprender que hay que vigilar a Kagome cada vez que estamos en situaciones peligrosas… - Comentó Shippo en el hombro del monje Miroku mientras avanzaban buscando el centro de aquel lugar, o si tenían suerte, a sus amigos.

- Shippo, basta con el tema - cometó Sango algo molesta.

- Pero si sólo digo la verdad… - Comentó por lo bajo para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

- Estoy seguro que pronto uno de nuestros enemigos se aparecerá frente a nosotros, así que manténganse alertas - habló Koga con seriedad.

- Cuánta razón tienes - respondió una desconocida voz desde las tinieblas.

Eso fue suficiente para darle la alerta al grupo

- ¡Muéstrate! - Gruñó Koga.

En seguida desde la oscuridad salió un hombre de ojos rojos al cual no tuvieron que mirar detenidamente para reconocer, era el hombre camaleón, T'eih-Kuai.

- Veo que has dejado de huir - el ex-inmortal no respondió - está vez no te nos escaparas.

- Está vez, se encontraran con su muerte.

- Eso está por verse - Sango sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

- Lo verán - contestó, luego rápidamente hizo un movimiento con las manos, el cual hizo aparecer una extraña masa que rodeó la mano maldita del monje Miroku.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

- La manera perfecta para mantener tu agujero cerrado - respondió el enemigo con sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Eres un cobarde! - Chilló Sango.

- Cada uno tiene sus propias estrategias de combate.

- ¡Con estrategias o no vamos a acabar contigo! - Chilló Shippo desde el hombro de Sango, claro que no tardo en esconderse nuevamente.

- Eso se verá en el camino... - La pelea contra el camaleón había comenzado.

.-

.-

No tenía la dimensión del tiempo, por lo que se sentía cada vez más frustrado por no lograr hallar a nadie en su camino, sentía que estaba desperdiciando segundos que podrían ser cruciales al momento de salvar a su querida Kagome, y eso no estaba para nada bien, sumándole al hecho de que no sabía donde se encontraba la mencionada, lo único que esperaba era que Chung Li Ch'uan estuviera exactamente en su misma posición, sin saber de ella. Las cosas no iban bien, pero eso no significaba que no empeorarían. Una corriente eléctrica viajo por toda la columna vertebrar de Inuyasha, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: problemas... Un feroz ladrido le llego desde atrás, su buen oído fue crucial para ayudarlo a esquivarlo, el gran lobo aterrizo de forma abrupta contra la tierra, mostrando sus grandes fauces y dejando libre a toda la saliva producida por la rabia, miraba detenida y peligrosamente al hanyou, tal parecía que no se esperaba ser esquivado, quizás estaba decepcionado de no poder estarle rompiéndole el cráneo con sus colmillos en ese preciso momento, Inuyasha sonrió con levedad.

- ¿Algún problema lobito? - Los dientes fueron mostrados con mayor énfasis.

- Sí, que deberías estar muerto - respondió una voz desde otra dirección.

- Kou-Lao ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿No deberías estarte escondiendo como la rata que eres?!

- ¿Rata? – Rió - ¡Vaya que sí eres estúpido! ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Aquí él único que cumple con ese papel eres tú! ¡No eres más que Inuyasha la pobre rata acorralada!

- ¡Ja! ¡Ustedes no son más que simples insectos para mí, en estos momentos el único que puede llamarse un contrincante de verdad es tu líder!

- Lamentaras eso - murmuró para luego darle una pequeña señal con la cabeza al lobo, no fue necesaria más expresividad por su parte, el lobo ya estaba ansioso por poder poner sus garras sobre el enemigo.

.-

.-

- Dime qué haces acá - preguntó seria y dejando de atacarla. Para Kagome aquellas palabras estaban fueras de lugar ¿Acaso no era evidente? - ¿Vienes a matarnos, a salvar al mundo de la destrucción, a salvarte a ti?

- Todo lo que has dicho, si lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Mentirosa - Kagome la miró sin comprenderla - tú sabes muy bien que no viniste a este lugar para eso.

- Realmente estás loca, ya entiendo por qué has llegado a hacer lo que has hecho.

- Sí, puede que tengas toda la razón, pero yo no soy la única loca aquí, tú también lo estás...

- Repito ¡Loca! - Le grito obteniendo de su receptor nada más que risas.

- Es sencillo hacer ver que la otra persona está loca para tapar tu propia locura ¿No? - La miró fijamente - prefiero mil veces mi locura a tú locura.

- No estoy loca.

- Lo estás, y una prueba de ello es que te encuentras aquí.

- ¡Si quieres decir que es una locura arriesgarse por el bien de la humanidad entonces quizás sí tengas razón!

- ¡Por favor! ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Tú no estás aquí por esa razón - la miró con un toque de lastima - estás aquí por tu locura, y tu locura tiene nombre y apellido.

- Estás delirando - trató de evitar lo que vendría.

- Chung Li Ch'uan, ahí está tú locura.

- Ese hombre no es nada más que alguien que tiene que ser destruido - habló con frialdad.

- Vienes y le dices a todo el mundo que estás aquí por una causa noble, pero no es así, la causa de que estés aquí es porque necesitabas ver a "ese hombre que tiene que ser destruido" tu ser te lo está exigiendo ¿No? - Rió lanzando palabras venenosas - ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves? Veamos, creo que es hace unos dos meses si no me equivoco, tal cosa debe ser una eternidad para ti ¿No? Por eso estás aquí, porque sabes que él ya no ira por ti, se aburrió.

- ¡Yo odio a ese sujeto, no quiero verlo! - Gritó con enojo.

- ¡¿Odiar?! ¡Tú lo amas! ¡Acéptalo, eres la patética muchachita que se enamoro de la criatura más despreciable que pisa la tierra, porque créeme, aunque busques, nunca podrás encontrar peor alimaña que esa! ¡Caíste directamente en la trampa, incluso de forma mayor de la esperada, te enamoraste perdidamente! ¡Perdidamente enamorada del peor ser existente, del hombre que te odia y de entre todas las cosas en el mundo nada desearía más que destruirte él mismo con sus propias manos, no eres nada para él, de hecho, para él, tu alma es la cosa mas despreciable y repulsiva que pueda haber! ¡Estás loca, porque enloqueciste por su culpa, enloqueciste por amor, amor que nunca fue y nunca será correspondido! ¡Eres patética, patética! - Gritó con burla triunfante - sí, prefiero mi locura a tú locura...

.-

.-

Kou-Lao no se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado, ni tampoco estaba muy seguro de estar viendo correctamente, las cosas estaban pasando con demasiada rapidez y realmente pensó que Hsiang-Tzu daría más la pelea y sería un contrincante de temer, jamás se espero el temprano desenlace final, estaba ahí, sin vida tirado en el suelo y con una enorme espada clavada en su pecho de lobo.

- Mejoraste…

- No sólo eso, ahora soy lo suficientemente poderoso como para acabar con todos ustedes.

- ¿No crees que poderoso es una palabra muy alta para ti? - Contestó con risas - aceptó que has mejorado, pero no deberías ilusionarte tanto.

- Tú tampoco ¿O no recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos? - Sacó a relucir el pasado - estuve a punto de matarte aun siendo que no tenía el poder que tengo ahora, si no fuera por tu serpientita tú hace bastante que no estarías acá - aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer enojar al ex –inmortal.

Kou-Lao se abalanzo contra Inuyasha con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo, de su brazo nació un grueso lazo de agua, el cual azoto en contra del hanyou, pero este bloquea el ataque con su espada, aunque por ser agua el arma con que lo atacaban, estaba claro que se esparciría sobre él, y el agua era el elemento de Kou-Lao, tal como el fuego era el de Li Ch'uan. El agua que cayó sobre Inuyasha comenzó a solidificarse, el hanyou retrocedió, pero eso no evito que los poderes de su enemigo siguiesen actuando, así que con sus garras comenzó a deshacerse de los residuos que habían caído sobre él.

- Yo no soy como ese pobre lobo y tampoco estoy confiado, así que más vale que me tengas respeto, porque en estos momentos soy tu peor enemigo.

.-

.-

- Me estoy aburriendo, qué estás esperando para salir de tu escondite… - El líder inmortal había dirigido sus palabras al viento, pero la persona que lo estaba observando entendió de inmediato que el mensaje iba para él, así que un segundo más tarde decidió asomarse y salir de su escondite entre los caminos que se dirigían a esa enorme cámara hueca - ¿Realmente creíste que no sabía que estabas ahí… Tung-Pin?

- Tuve una esperanza…

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar cazando invasores?

- Se supone que tú también deberías estar haciendo lo mismo…

- Mmm... Creí que los había enviado a ustedes, no, no lo creí, sé que lo hice, pero tú sigues por aquí.

- Al igual que tú.

- Ya veo… El tema es compararse conmigo.

- ¿Comparar? No. Te equivocas.

- Claro que me equivoco. Tú no quieres comparación conmigo ¿No es así? - Su receptor permaneció serio y en silencio - vamos ¿Ahora te comieron la legua los ratones? ¡¿Por qué mejor no escupes todo lo que me has querido decir todos estos años?!

- Es así - respondió firme - no quiero comparación contigo, ni con nadie. No la necesito, he tenido siglos para perfeccionarme mientras tú, como siempre, jugabas a alguna estupidez por ahí, siempre te ha encantado perder el tiempo, pero ahora verás las consecuencias. Te he superado.

- Son palabras muy grandes para un renacuajo tan pequeño ¿Estás seguro?

- Absolutamente. Soy más fuerte que tú, lo sé. A pesar de mis orígenes, finalmente conseguí…

- ¡Lo que tanto habías deseado! - Concluyó por él.

- Exacto.

- Siempre supe de tu ambición por ocupar mi lugar, pensé que te desatarías de una manera más interesante, pero como siempre no eres más que una pobre decepción.

- Estás equivocado, la única decepción que existe aquí es tu propia existencia.

- ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Matarme?

- Matarte, tomar las joyas y con ellas obtener todo el poder que tú desperdicias.

- Mmm… ¿Eso es todo? - Respondió con desilusión.

- ¿Te parece poco?

- Me parece predecible, llevas años odiándome y yo años sabiéndolo, siempre supe que querrías matarme y obtener lo que yo tengo, te conozco a la perfección, yo te convertí. Es decepcionante, realmente llegue a pensar que tu cabeza podía guardar algo más productivo, algo más digno de contar, no este patético plan que cualquiera esperaría.

- ¿Y qué otro plan estabas esperando? Somos iguales, pienso igual que tú, quiero la destrucción, pero yo soy el más indicado para conseguirla. Tú ya estás obsoleto - afirmó sorprendiéndose ante la risa que tuvo por respuesta.

- ¿Qué somos iguales? ¡No me hagas reír, no te compares conmigo! Tenemos años luz en diferencias, tú no estás ni cerca de pensar como yo.

- ¿Pensar eso te calma a ti mismo? ¡Tú dices que me conoces, pues yo también te conozco mejor que nadie! Han sido siglos a tus espaldas ¿O no lo recuerdas? Es una lastima para ti ¡Pero yo cumpliré con tu gran objetivo y lo haré mucho mejor de lo que pudieras hacerlo tú! - Rió de forma macabra.

(The funeral - Band of horses)

- ¿Mi gran objetivo? - Se burló de forma seria, su semblante había cambiado a totalidad, ya no parecía él mismo - ¿Y qué sabes tú de mi verdadero objetivo?

- ¡Que no eres capaz de realizarlo como se debe!

- Tung-Pin, tu gran error fue pensar que me conocías…

- ¡Con tu palabrería no me convencerás de lo contrario!

- ¿Realmente pensaste que mi gran objetivo era la destrucción total? - Esas palabras dejaron mudo al inmortal - el mundo no me interesa, nada que tenga en él me interesa, por eso, nada que contenga me interesa destruir, si algo no me importa, no voy a perder mi tiempo eliminándolo, que el mundo haga lo que quiera, pueden morirse todos o pueden vivir felices por siempre, me importa un carajo.

- No… Tratas de hacerme creer que no quieres la destrucción, pero yo sé que…

- Sí, quiero la destrucción, pero no la del mundo, he ahí la diferencia ¿Realmente pensaste que luego de tantos años iba a seguir con la absurda idea de destrucción total? Soy más grande que eso, a diferencia de ti y toda la tropa de ineptos que me siguen, yo evoluciono, mi mente cambió, mi objetivo cambió.

- ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No lo tiene, de lo contrario no nos hubieras incitado a destruir a todos y a abrir la puerta del infierno!

- Que estúpido eres ¿No te das cuenta? - Tung-Pin lo miró atónito - los he estado utilizando, ustedes sólo han sido mis herramientas para conseguir lo que quiero, y ahora, ninguno de ustedes tiene utilidad para mi, todo ha salido exactamente como lo había estado planeando - sonrió.

- ¡¿Utilizando?! ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Quieres ser el único amo de todo, verdad?! ¡Eso es!

- ¿Amo de todo? Que idea más patética y básica, mi mente tiene más trasfondo que tus estúpidas aspiraciones. Mi objetivo desde que regrese siempre ha sido uno.

- ¡¿Cuál?! ¡¿Cuál es tu objetivo, maldito?! ¡¿Para qué es que nos estás utilizando?!

- Venganza, es todo lo que quiero ¡Venganza y justicia! ¡Eso es lo que me deben y eso es lo que voy a conseguir!

- ¡Éramos un grupo, una alianza! ¡Éramos los ocho inmortales! ¡¿Eso te importo un carajo cuando empezaste a utilizarnos?!

- Me importó un carajo tal como a ti te importó un carajo tu plan para destruirme.

- ¡Es diferente! ¡Yo estoy sólo contra ti, no he metido a mis camaradas en esto, tú nos has utilizado a todos! ¡Los traicionaste! ¡Traicionaste a las personas que lucharon durante años para recuperarte!

- Sigue importándome un carajo, ya te lo dije, lo único que me importa es la venganza y la justicia, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer en el camino, no me importa a quien tenga que pisotear, ninguno de ustedes me interesa en lo más absoluto.

- ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Voy a matarte! - Rugió antes de echarse sobre él con todo lo que tenía.

.-

.-

El camaleón se negaba a ser vencido por sus enemigos, pero la realidad es que estaba en desventaja, ellos eran más y por lo demás eran poderosos, sumándose a que con el encuentro anterior había quedado debilitado, realmente se había confiado un poco y ahora tenía que solucionarlo, saco otro truco de su manga, y con unos cuantos movimientos de sus manos hizo que un material viscoso pegara a todos, menos a Koga, contra la pared.

- ¡Esto es otro de tus trucos sucios! - Chilló Sango atrapada - ¡Cobarde!

- En esta batalla cualquier cosa vale, ahora somos el lobo desvalido y yo.

- ¡¿Desvalido?! ¡¿Piensas que por faltarme el brazo derecho soy menos competente para ti?! ¡Te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras!

Ambos comenzaron una lucha a mano limpia, vencedor sería el que terminara matando al otro primero, y, a pesar de que Koga trato de que no se extendiera tanto, por el bien de Kagome, la lucha fue más larga de lo esperado, el enemigo realmente tenía mucho que dar, pero la finalidad que tenía Koga en ese lugar era mucho más fuerte que el odio que podía contener aquel demonio, por lo que finalmente, con una gran patada lo hizo chocar contra la pared y caer tumbado en la tierra, eso le dio la oportunidad perfecta para dar el golpe final, y no la desperdicio, el hombre camaleón estaba muerto y con él murieron todos sus trucos.

.-

.-

- ¡Enfréntalo, tú nunca podrás conmigo, y mucho menos con Chung! - Gritó Kou-Lao sintiéndose triunfante.

- Estás equivocado - contestó poniéndose de pie - voy a vencerte, venceré a tus compañeros y luego venceré a Chung Li Ch'uan ¡No me importa si tengo que morir para conseguirlo, ninguno de ustedes quedara con vida después de este día!

- ¡Acéptalo, vas a morir!

- ¡No! ¡No puedo morir! ¡Vine aquí con un objetivo y no descansare hasta cumplirlo, no moriré aquí, te acabare! ¡Acabare con todos y Kagome al fin podrá seguir con su vida!

- ¡Lindo discurso, pero no te sirve, esta es tu tumba! - Kou-Lao atacó a Inuyasha con una espada hecha de hielo.

Ambos comenzaron a combatir con sus espadas, Inuyasha le lanzó el viento cortante, pero las aguas actuaron como escudo frente al hombre de ojos blancos, el cual como respuesta, le lanzo desde su espada cristales congelados. Al ver esto, Inuyasha recordó su técnica de diamantes y no dudo en utilizarla, aquello fue una gran opción, los diamantes destrozaron los cristales de hielos y uno de ellos dio a parar al estómago de su enemigo.

- ¡¿Qué te pareció eso?! - Gritó Inuyasha con enfado.

Kou-Lao limpió la sangre que corría de su boca para luego sacar el diamante incrustado en su cuerpo, la sangre corrió, pero el la detuvo a tiempo congelándola junto con su herida, en esta ocasión el hielo había actuado como un parche.

- Pero que interesante espada, lastima que no sea suficiente para derrotarme.

- Tienes razón, es una espada muy interesante, por eso es que tiene muchos trucos más para mostrarte.

- Lo sé, puedo con todos, te investigamos bien Inuyasha, no creas que no conozco las habilidades de tu espada.

- Tal vez conoces sus viejas habilidades, pero de las nuevas no tienes idea.

- ¿Nuevas? - Quedó descolocado con aquella palabra.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Y tendrás el grandioso honor de ser el primero en contemplarla, aunque claro, lamentablemente no sobrevivirás para contarla!

- ¡Habladurías! - Gritó para luego abalanzarse nuevamente contra él.

La lucha continuó, Inuyasha tenía intenciones de acabar de una buena vez con aquel sujeto, pero tenía dudas ¿Sería correcto usar la nueva técnica de Tessaiga? Era sumamente poderosa, por lo tanto sólo tenía la oportunidad de usarla únicamente en dos ocasiones, quizás podría matar de un solo golpe a Kou-Lao, estaría bien y aún le quedaría otro ataque para acabar con Chung Li Ch'uan, pero ¿Qué pasaba si el líder era tan poderoso que no bastaba un solo ataque para acabarlo? ¿Qué pasa si sobrevivía? Si fuera así sería la ruina, ya que dudaba que luego de lanzar el ataque por segunda vez él pudiera tener las energías necesarias para seguir luchando. La otra alternativa era seguir luchando con Kou-Lao, pero utilizando las otras técnicas de Tessaiga, estaba seguro de poder vencerlo incluso así, el dilema es que no sabía cuanto más le tomaría aquella medida, y en esas circunstancias el tiempo era oro, tan sólo un segundo podía marcar una enorme diferencia. Entonces, el punto era si arriesgarse gastando su energía o gastando el tiempo. Por cualquier lado que se le mirase iba mal, pero bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil.

- ¡¿Que tanto estás dudando?! - Gruñó el enemigo notando el cambió en la espada del hanyou. Kou-Lao pego un gran salto para alejarse de Inuyasha, lo miro detenidamente y volvió a abrir su gran bocota - ¡Hay que dejar de dudar!

Extendió sus brazo, pareciese que algo increíble estaba a punto de suceder, pero nada ocurrió, a excepción de un extraño ruido que provenía de detrás de Kou-Lao, algo se estaba acercando a gran velocidad, el dilema era saber qué era, el enemigo se veía confiado y eso no era nada bueno para Inuyasha.

- ¡Esta será tu tumba! - Gritó.

Luego de esto Inuyasha pudo contemplar a lo que creaba ese extraño ruido, detrás del hombre tiburón venía una gran e implacable ola asesina, litros y litros de agua acercándoseles a toda velocidad, no había donde huir, no quedaba nada más que enfrentar a la feroz bestia. La ola paso por sobre el inmortal sin ninguna dificultad, aunque él no se movió ni un poco, todo indicaba que no le hizo ningún daño, pero ahora era turno de que la ola se enfrentara a Inuyasha, éste se puso firme creyendo que podría contra su fuerza, pero estaba equivocado, la ola lo impacto de forma potente, las aguas lo succionaron y lo atraparon sin remedió alguno, estaba luchando en medio de la corriente.

Kou-Lao aprovecho la oportunidad que tuvo, y congelo todas las aguas alrededor de Inuyasha, el resto de ella fue bajando de nivel hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer sólo dejando el rastro de la humedad y algunos charcos alrededor.

- Te dije que ibas a morir en este lugar.

Pero ocurrió algo que definitivamente él no se esperaba, el hielo comenzó a trisarse lentamente, todo había comenzado de una pequeña grieta, la cual extendió velozmente sus ramas hasta lograr romper completamente esa prisión congelada dejando libre al decidido prisionero, aquello había sido suficiente para hacerlo tomar una decisión.

- Y yo te dije que el que moriría serías tú - aseguró Inuyasha ante los asombrados ojos de su oponente.

El hanyou subió la manga de su brazo derecho para luego morder fuertemente su muñeca, la sangre no tardó en correr de forma abundante, Inuyasha coloco su muñeca sobre la hoja de su espada y comenzó a cubrirla con su propia sangre, no dejo que ninguna gota se desperdiciara.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?!

- Le doy mi esencia a Tessaiga - contestó mientras la espada absorbía la sangre que le había entregado su amo- ¡Esto será suficiente para acabar contigo! - Terminó gritándole y extendiendo la espada - ¡Hitto shite shūryō! (Golpea y termina).

Desde Tessaiga nació una gran ráfaga junto con algunos peligrosos torbellinos, pero eso no era todo, de ella también salieron grandes hojas cortantes de colores rojo y negro, las cuales se impactaron directamente en contra del enemigo Kou-Lao, quien ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar antes de recibir el mortal ataque que terminaría por acabar con su existencia.

.-

.-

Hsiang-Ku acababa de azotar a Kagome contra la pared y esta no pudo hacer nada para detenerla, todas las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente habían sido suficientes para confundirla y desenfocarla de su objetivo.

- ¡¿Y te rendiste?! ¡Eres más patética que el inútil de Tei!

- ¡No hables de él! - Contestó con furia mientras se ponía de pie - ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me lo vas a prohibir?

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo te lo prohíbo, no te atrevas a mencionarlo!

- ¡Voy a mencionar a quien se me pegue la gana, y en estos momentos quiero hablar de lo entupido y mediocre que era ese idiota de Tei!

- ¡Cállate, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices!

- ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿O ya olvidaste mi linda historia junto a él?- Termino con una sonrisa.

- ¡Arpía! ¡Él te quería de verdad! ¡Estaba enamorado de ti y tu lo traicionaste de la forma más cruel que había, paso una vida entera sufriendo por esa situación y finalmente resulto que…!

- ¡Que todo fue teatro! - Concluyó por ella - ¡Nada era cierto, ni siquiera le mostré quien era en realidad y él fue el estúpido que se lo creyó! Estábamos aburridos ¿Qué más podíamos hacer? - Se burló.

- ¡No meterte con él, dejarlo en paz! ¡Eso es lo que podían hacer! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle algo tan ruin?!

- ¡Por qué lo fui y punto!

Kagome guardo silencio unos segundos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aún no se tragaba el hecho de que existieran personas tal malvadas.

- ¿Ni siquiera te dio compasión? ¿No lo llegaste a querer ni siquiera un poco? - Preguntó con incredulidad.

- No sé lo que es la compasión, y ¿Quererlo? ¡Por favor, que cosa más absurda! ¡Lo único que me causaba ese inepto era repulsión, completa y pura repulsión! – Escupió con veneno.

Aquello hizo que la memoria de Kagome recordase las palabras de "ese" sujeto.

.-

- _Repulsión, no hay nada más que pueda sentir por ti que repulsión._

_.-_

_- _¡¿Repulsión?! ¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso?! ¡No eres nadie, el único que debió sentir repulsión por ti era él! - Estaba furiosa, se sintió identificada, Hsiang-Ku le había hecho a Tei exactamente lo mismo que su líder le había hecho a ella.

- ¡Pero el estúpido me amaba! ¡Nunca conocí a alguien más idiota que él! ¡Me alegra que haya muerto!

Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que rebalso el baso, Kagome estaba furiosa, no dejaría que manchara así el nombre de Tei, él había sido una persona fundamental en su vida y había muerto por culpa de ella y su líder al cual no estaba dispuesta a seguir mencionando. Se abalanzo contra ella y la golpeo con su arco, Hsiang-Ku respondió con sus garras, pero esto no le importo a la sacerdotisa, siguió golpeándola con su arco, el cual tenía una manta de energía cubriéndolo, la gata la abrazo y la empujo hasta la pared, le dio una cachetada y jalo de su cabello, Kagome respondió con un rodillazo en el estomago, el cual dejo sin aire a su contrincante, por lo que aprovecho de darle un golpe con su arco en la cabeza, esto la hizo caer de rodillas, Kagome iba a seguir atacándola, pero ella fue más astuta y la agarro de uno de sus tobillos, lo cual hizo que inevitablemente se diera contra el piso, la jaló más y atrapo su cuello entre sus garras.

- ¡Es la última vez que me pones un dedo encima! - Chilló la gata dando más presión en el cuello de su enemiga.

Kagome la golpeaba y forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr desligarse de su amarre, pero le estaba resultando imposible, la mujer estaba furiosa y demasiado concentrada en estrangularla, el aire comenzaba a faltarle de forma alarmante, sin mencionar que la vista se le tordo un poco nublada ¡Iba a matarla! Pero una imagen se torno en la cabeza de Kagome, una imagen que estaba para entregarle fuerzas siempre que lo necesitaba, Tei, Tei apareció en su memoria con una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces podías ver en su rostro, le daba ánimos y ella de ninguna manera lo defraudaría. Centro energía en sus manos, hizo unos cuantos movimientos y lo próximo que vio fue a su atacante volando a metros de distancia, Kagome aprovecho esto para levantarse y correr hasta donde había caído la antiguamente llamada Shii, ella aún estaba tirada en el suelo debido al impacto, aquello realmente la había sorprendido, pero más le sorprendió la reaparición de Kagome frente a ella. Kagome se lanzo sobre ella, la obligo a permanecer estancada en su posición.

- ¡Suéltame! - Le grito.

- ¡No, es momento de terminar con esto! - Había una flecha en su mano derecha.

- ¡SUELTAME! - Gritó desesperada, sabía lo que le esperaba.

- ¡Esto es por lo que le hiciste a Tei! - Gritó antes de clavarle la flecha en pleno corazón. Un grito desgarrador salió desde la chica y la flecha desapareció junto con la vida de ella.

Kagome se puso de pie con lentitud, por unos minutos observo el cuerpo inerte y pensó que el próximo debía ser el líder del grupo, aquello le causaba una extraña sensación, la cual no estaba dispuesta a profundizar, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir con su camino, pero las piernas le pesaron como si fueran rocas, estaba mareada y la vista se le nublo completamente, luego se escucho desplomarse algo contra el suelo, era ella, se había desmayado.

.-

.-

El grupo ahora se encontraba corriendo en busca del centro de aquel lugar, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y no podían seguir en aquella situación, tan sólo rogaban no volverse a topar con un inmortal hasta que llegasen a su destino, claro, ellos no se imaginaban que la mitad ya estaban muertos y que la otra estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por ellos.

- ¡Ahí hay una luz! - Chilló Shippo indicando el final del camino.

- ¡Apresúrense! - Gritó Koga aumentando su velocidad.

- ¡Hay alguien! - Dijo el monje al escuchar un peculiar estruendo proveniente de la salida.

- ¡Debe ser Inuyasha! - Habló la exterminadora sin dejar de correr.

- ¡No, no es él! - Contestó el lobo sin duda alguna.

Finalmente llegaron hasta el final del camino, habían dado con el lugar que habían estado buscando desde hace horas atrás, pero también habían dado con una increíble e inimaginable sorpresa, Chung Li Ch'uan estaba en plena batalla con su compañero Lu Tung-Pin.

- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! - La exterminadora no entendía nada.

- ¡¿No se suponía que eran amigos?! - Chilló Shippo con sorpresa.

- No creo que ellos sepan mucho de la amistad Shippo - respondió el monje.

- Tal parece que estamos todos en contra de Kiseki - habló Koga.

- Recuerda que él ya no es Kiseki - le dijo el monje con rapidez, a él tampoco le gustaba escuchar mucho ese nombre debido a la traición que lo ligaba.

- ¡Pero miren nada más, tenemos compañía! - Habló Li Ch'uan aun luchando - ¡¿No deberíamos darles un buen espectáculo y no esta basura de batalla?! - Se estaba burlando de su enemigo, el cual, en un acto de furia logro sostener entre sus manos la espada de su contrincante, apretarla lo suficiente, darle un poco de calor y destruirla por completo.

- ¡¿Qué te parece eso?! - Le grito con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras él aún tenía un rostro inmutable.

- Era sólo un juguete ¿No recuerdas que mi espada no tenía comparación con mis propios poderes? - Se volvió a burlar.

- ¡Entonces ahora comenzaremos a luchar en serio! - Gruñó volviéndolo a atacar.

.-

.-

(Good time gonna come- Aqualug)

Oscuridad, eso es lo que había, únicamente oscuridad, quería salir de ella, sentía su cuerpo correr, huir, pero aun así no podía verlo, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera su mano poniéndose frente a ella, pudo sentirla sobre su rostro, pero siguió siendo incapaz de ver su piel, trato de hablar, de gritar, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tampoco podía hacer eso, no podía pedir ayuda ni ver en dónde estaba la salida, estaba atrapada.

.-

- _Tienes razón, en el momento lo quise hacer, es verdad, cuando quiero herir a la gente lo hago, pero ahora me arrepiento de verdad... – Ella no dijo nada - está bien, sé que estás pensando que soy un completo mentiroso y que lo que te estoy diciendo es mentira, pero es sólo que... Bueno... – Ahora alzó un poco la voz - ¡Por favor, Kagome, mírate! Cada día que pasa veo que te estás acercando más a mi, que los lazos entre nosotros se están estrechando demasiado ¡Por favor! si hasta me has dicho que de verdad quise hacerte daño en su momento, cualquier persona se hubiera comprado todo lo que te dije anteriormente, pero tu no..._

_- ¿Y el punto es…? - Dijo extrañada._

_- Que... el maldito punto es que creo que ya me conoces demasiado, cada vez, cada día que pasa siento que me conoces más y que yo te conozco más, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, a veces creo saber lo que piensas, luego te pregunto y estabas pensando eso, a veces creo que sabes lo que pienso... Y eso no puede ser... Mira, lo que trato de decir es..._

_- ¿Acaso dices que estás tratando de alejarme de ti?_

_- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni te lo he dicho y ya lo sabes! - Dijo exaltado - ¿Ves? ¡Ese es mi punto!_

_- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que nos conozcamos más? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te conozca? - Dijo cambiando esa expresión triste y apagada de su rostro._

_- Que... No quiero hacerte daño ¿Sabes?... Porque mientras más nos acerquemos, quizás, si llega a pasar algo alguna vez, lo que ocurra te llegara a doler mucho más ¿Entiendes?_

_- ¿O sea que no quieres que sufra?_

_- Exacto... No lo quiero, por eso no quiero que me conozcas de verdad... ¿Entiendes? Por eso te hago daño._

_.-_

La imagen fue muy clara, pero en el momento en que desapareció trajo consigo devuelta a la oscuridad. No entendía por qué había recordado ese día, ni mucho menos esa discusión, no tenía sentido, pero sin embargo apareció en su mente y fue inevitable abrirle paso al pasado. Un extraño malestar apareció en su pecho, era como si hubiera algo ahí, pero lo había olvidado, ya no recordaba qué era, o quizás, no quería recordar. Pensó que nuevas imágenes acudirían a su cabeza, pero no fue así, y de cierto modo lo agradeció, prefería la oscuridad a tener que ver nuevamente aquellas memorias, pero eso no significaba que las tinieblas no fuesen lo suficientemente malas. Se sintió atrapada, acabada, sin embargo… un murmullo, no pudo entender lo que decía, pero volvió a oírlo, trato de hablar, de responder, sin embargo la voz seguía sin salirle, y de repente… la voz fue clara.

- _Sigo aquí._

Sus parpados se abrieron de inmediato, el susurro lo había conseguido. Kagome estaba tendida de espaldas en el suelo, calmo su respiración y trato de ordenar sus ideas, no había nada, sentía la sensación de tener que recordar algo, pero no podía, busco y busco en sus recuerdos, pero no encontraba qué era lo que tenía que recordar, se puso de pie, volvió a ver el cuerpo inerte de Ho Hsiang-Ku y prosiguió a seguir con su camino lo antes posible.

.-

.-

El enorme espacio era iluminado por la gran cantidad de llamas descontroladas lanzadas de un lado al otro, había golpes y estallidos, pero no parecía que ninguno de los dos estuviera tomando la delantera, estaban a la par, y eso hacía pensar al grupo que quizás el que terminara derrotando al malvado líder fuese su propio compañero.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Sorprendió la voz de Inuyasha a todo el grupo.

- ¡Estás vivo! - Chilló Shippo sobre él.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡¿Qué esperabas?! - Habló con ofensa.

- Nos topamos con el camaleón, ahora esta muerto ¿Y tú? - Dijo Koga.

- Con el lobo sádico y Kou-Lao.

- ¡¿Y qué ocurrió?! - Preguntó la exterminadora exaltada.

- ¿Qué crees que ocurrió si estoy aquí? - Contestó dando a entender que la respuesta era obvia- ¿Dónde está Kagome? - Se apresuró a preguntar.

- No lo sabemos, creímos que tú la habías alcanzado - contestó Koga.

- Por la información que nos has dado y por lo que está ocurriendo aquí, lo más seguro es que se encontró con Hsiang-Ku.

- ¡Debemos ir por ella!- Grito enseguida.

- ¡No!

- ¡¿No?! ¡¿Pero que idioteces hablar, Miroku?! ¡En estos momentos ella podría estar…!

- ¡Confía, Inuyasha! ¡Debes confiar más en la señorita Kagome, ella no es tan débil como tú crees! Estoy seguro de que saldrá de cualquier situación que se le presente, ahora sólo nos queda esperarla aquí - Inuyasha guardo silencio, aunque estaba preocupado, sabía que Miroku tenía la razón.

- ¿Y qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

- No lo sabemos - respondió Sango - cuando llegamos ya estaban peleándose, y se ve que ese sujeto está furioso con Chung.

- No me importa cuál sea la razón ¡Me encargare de acabar con ambos! - Gritó desenvainando a Tessaiga, estaba a punto de correr a unirse a la batalla, pero la voz de su peor enemigo lo detuvo.

- ¡¿Vas a entrometerte en batalla ajena?! ¡¿Tan débil te dejo tu entrenamiento que no puedes derrotarme solo?! – Grito lanzándole una llamarada a su contrincante.

- ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de aniquilarte por mi cuenta!

- ¡Entonces espera tu turno! - Contestó mirándolo con ojos amenazantes - este es otro asunto.

De pronto, las llamas cesaron por ambas partes.

- ¡Lamento decirle a ese hanyou que se quedara con las ganas de exterminarte porque el que tendrá ese honor seré yo!

- ¿Y cómo se supone que vas a hacer eso?

En el preciso instante en que termino de formular su pregunta, Lu Tung-Pin junto bruscamente sus palmas dándole vida a su verdadera forma, un asombroso fénix de dos metros, cubierto en llamas y adoptando una pose de esplendor.

- En ese caso… - Li Ch'uan hizo tan sólo un pequeño esfuerzo para que en el siguiente segundo sus alas se alzaran completamente - será una batalla en el aire.

Cierta rabia apareció en el semblante del fénix, tal parecía que esperaba que su contrincante, al igual que él, mostrase su verdadera forma, cosa que claramente no fue así, es más, ni siquiera había pasado por la mente del demonio mostrar su forma de dragón platinado.

- Veamos que han hecho estos doscientos años en ti… - Habló provocando aumentar la ira del gran ave frente a él.

- ¿No te vas a interponer? - Preguntó Koga a Inuyasha con algo de incredulidad.

- No.

- ¡Pero esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad!

- ¡No voy a interponerme!

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Porque si voy a derrotarlo va a ser en justa ley, no soy ningún cobarde para estar aprovechándome de las circunstancias!

- ¡Pero si no te adelantas, entonces el que termine matándolo será esa ave y no tú!

- Te equivocas - respondió con seriedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Mira lo poderosa que es! - Contestó indicando la pelea.

- Puede que sea poderosa, pero no va a derrotarlo, no está a su nivel…

- ¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro?!

- Basta con ver el rostro de Li Ch'uan.

La batalla siguió extendiéndose por más tiempo sin ventajas ni desventajas, el fénix lanzaba todos sus ataques y Chung se los respondía, pero tampoco alcanzaba a hacerle gran daño debido a que su contrincante también se los respondía, realmente había algo extraño en la situación y en el comportamiento del dragón, e Inuyasha lo notaba muy bien, el punto era descubrir qué era lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, el comportamiento de Chung cambió por completo, al parecer había oído algo que Inuyasha también fue capaz de captar perfectamente, eran pasos, pasos que se estaban acercando de forma apresurada. Li Ch'uan esquivo con gran facilidad uno de los ataque de su contrincante, para luego hábilmente aparecer frente a él y agarrarlo de lo que ahora era su cogote, y en el preciso momento que ocurrió esto, los pasos se detuvieron y el fénix volvió a tener la figura humana de siempre.

- Finalmente llega la persona a quien hemos estado esperando - habló el líder inmortal con una sonrisa mientras enfocaba su mirada en la entrada - cuanto tiempo sin verte… Kagome.

Todos los presentes se voltearon inmediatamente hacia la entrada para ver a la recién llegada, ella estaba con la mirada completamente perdida en el hombre que le hablaba, al verlo, su sentimiento de rencor por lo que le había hecho a Tei volvió a florecer, estaba decidida, sabía a lo que había venido y lo que tenía que hacer.

- Veamos, ya son más de dos meses, bastante tiempo, de seguro ya me echabas de menos ¿No? - Rió con burla, pero ella no respondió nada, sólo mantenía su mirada decidida - veo que al fin vienes con la decisión de matarme, muy bien, eso es lo que estaba esperando encontrar cuando te volviera a ver, al menos no eres una desilusión tan grande.

- ¡Aún estamos luchando! - Gruñó con furia Tung-Pin.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Te parece que esto es estar luchando? - Respondió con ironía mostrándole su verdadera situación - ya me aburriste, ahora sí que no tienes ninguna utilidad para mi. Mi invitada principal acaba de llegar así que eso significa la conclusión del medio tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!

- Tú sí que naciste bien estúpido ¿Eh? ¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta que en toda esta pelea he estado jugando contigo? ¡No me llegas ni a los talones! ¡Por favor, si hasta Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no me lo estaba tomando en serio! - Se burló - Dime ¿De verdad creíste que una sanguijuela como tú podría conmigo?

- ¡Bastardo! - Gruñó tratando de zafar su cuello de las garras de Chung.

- ¡¿Y bien?! ¿Acaso nadie me va a dar las gracias? - Habló al grupo ignorando a quien tenía en frente.

- ¡¿Agradecer?! ¡¿Por qué tendríamos que agradecerte?! - Gruñó Inuyasha.

- Kagome… ¿No vas a agradecerme?

- ¡No tengo nada que agradecerte, todo lo contrario!

(Somewhere i belong - Linking Park)

- ¿Segura? - Respondió en un tono sombrío - gracias a mi estás en este lugar con una segunda alternativa para salvar tu pellejo ¿Aún piensas que no tienes nada que agradecerme?

- De que… ¿De qué estás hablando? - El panorama se tornaba confuso.

- Volver mortales a los inmortales, dime ¿De quien sacaron esa idea? De un tal Totosai ¿No?

- ¡¿Cómo… Cómo sabes de él?!

- ¿Cómo crees que supo algo así?

- ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matarte! - Gritó Tung-Pin logrando comprender a qué se refería.

- Ustedes, la tropa de ineptos de los inmortales ya no me servían para nada, había obtenido todo lo que era posible obtener de ustedes, luego sólo se convirtieron en lo que son ¡Estorbos!

- ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?! - Exigió saber el hanyou.

- Fue muy fácil hacerse pasar por un simple forastero, débil e indefenso, pero completo conocedor del mundo… - Contestó sin expresión alguna.

- ¡DESGRACIADO! - Seguía gritando Lu.

- ¿Realmente creyeron que Totosai sabría por sí solo la forma de convertir a un inmortal en mortal? Esas no son cosas que sepan todos… Son cosas que se cuentan con un propósito.

- ¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO TRAIDOR! - Rugió Tung-Pin.

- Le conté la forma para derrotar a un inmortal, detalle por detalle, consecuencias y limites, sabía que no pasaría mucho hasta que él le contara el secreto a las personas que realmente quería que supiesen, ustedes - apretó un poco más el cuello de su anteriormente camarada - no dudé de que tomarían esa elección, Inuyasha jamás dejaría morir a su querida Kagome sin antes hacer todo lo posible para salvarla, y esa era la opción perfecta.

- ¿Qué ganabas tú con eso? Acaso…

- No te equivoques, no es que me agrade la idea de que tu sigas con vida, de hecho, yo seré el encargado de acabar contigo, sin embargo, ya lo dije anteriormente, esa tropa me había dejado de servir y esa era la única manera de deshacerme de ellos, preferí dejar que ustedes hicieran el trabajo sucio dejándolos pensar que habían tomado una decisión muy inteligente… Ahora veo que nadie sospecho de que quien estaba tras su gran plan maestro era yo, en verdad, ni siquiera puedo llamarlo "su plan", realmente esto es parte del mió, ustedes no han sido nada más que pobres peones en mi tablero de ajedrez y ninguno a tenido la inteligencia suficiente para darse cuenta de que han sido estupendas marionetas para lograr mis objetivos - sonrió con malicia.

Aquello había sido el tope, no podían creer que todo, en cierta manera, había sido una trampa, él tenía razón, habían terminado siendo nada más que sus sucias marionetas, habían hecho exactamente lo que él deseaba que hicieran y ninguno se había percatado de nada, se sentían atrapados, más atrapados que nunca.

- Y ahora… Es momento de deshacerse de todas la piezas que sobran en mi tablero - le dijo a Tung-Pin con una abierta sonrisa maliciosa - no vuelvas a comparar tu fuego con el mió - la mano que sostenía del cuello a Lu estaba cubierta en llamas, llamas intensas y con total diferencia a todas las anteriores, era un fuego que quemaba como ninguno, era el fuego que estaba derritiendo la piel del ex inmortal hasta tal punto que el dolor se trasladaba a los huesos, ellos también estaban siendo carbonizados, el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo en ese momento aquel hombre era indescriptible, algo totalmente descomunal, Chung no había tenido piedad y lo había destruido de una manera espantosa - basura - murmuró al momento de dejar caer el cuerpo sin vida de aquel que se atrevió a desafiarlo. - Me alegra que estés aquí - habló con la voz más cruda de lo habitual mirando fijamente a la mujer que tanto odiaba - eso quiere decir que finalmente todo va a encontrar su final.

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cada vez más cerca del fin ¿Qué les parecieron las batallas? ¿La traición de Tung-Pin? ¿La conclusión del capitulo y los planes de Chung? ¿Qué ocultará la venganza del líder inmortal? Espero sus comentario, saludoos!<strong>_


	39. Chapter 39

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 88:**** La historia de sus días dorados.**

(One step closer- Linking Park)

- Me alegro de que estés aquí - habló con la voz más cruda de lo habitual mirando fijamente a la mujer que tanto odiaba - eso quiere decir que finalmente todo va a encontrar su final.

- ¡Ya cierra la boca! - Se escuchó el grito enfurecido del hanyou que había saltado para atacarlo con su espada.

Inuyasha daba ataque tras ataque, pero ninguno encontraba más que el vació tras un esquivo youkai de mirada congelada. Las alas de Chung regresaron al interior de su cuerpo, era incomodo tener una batalla con personas que no sabían más que besar la firme tierra que estaba bajo sus pies, en ese proceso, la espada de Inuyasha estuvo a punto de incrustarse entre los ojos del enemigo, pero una mano cubierta en flamas la detuvo sin mayores dificultades, los ojos de ambos se encontraron por unos momentos, mostraban el odio de uno y la completa indiferencia del otro, eran dos hombres que nunca debieron haberse enfrentado y mucho menos encontrado, por la sencilla razón de que no tenían motivos, pero el destino hacía malas jugadas y se había encargado de enfrentarlos aun cuando no tenían por qué hacerlo.

- Me estás estorbando - susurró el youkai antes de que de su mano izquierda naciera otra llamarada que embestiría al hombre de ropas rojas y lo haría volar hasta el otro extremo del gran centro. Pensó que se había librado de las distracciones, por eso nunca imagino que de la nada un bumerang lo golpearía de lleno en el estomago, y la culpable no era más que otra distracción llamada Sango.

- ¡Inuyasha no es el único con el que tienes que combatir! - Gritó con confianza.

- ¡Que eso no te quepa la menor duda!- Grito el lobo corriendo para que su puño pudiera encontrar el rostro de Li Ch'uan, pero no encontró más que un feo castigo por su intromisión, cayo de llano en el suelo.

- ¿Vas a seguir enviando a tus embajadores o te vas a atrever a enfrentarme por ti misma? - Habló mirando fijamente a la sacerdotisa - ¿No se supone que a eso habías venido?

Kagome pudo distinguir su cierto toque de burla, se sintió incomoda, desagradablemente él volvía a tener la razón, pero esta vez no tenía miedo, había pasado dos meses entrenando para vengar la mala muerte de Tei y no estaba dispuesta a marcharse con la cola entre las piernas.

- ¡Antes de tocar a Kagome tienes que pasar por nosotros! - Chilló Shippo

- No - la voz de la mencionada los congelo a todos - él tiene razón, esta es mi batalla, soy yo la que tiene que acabar con él no otro.

Podía verse la seguridad en sus ojos, Chung dudo un poco ¿Qué había pasado con la temerosa mujer? No encontraba un rastro de ella, pero no perdió las esperanzas, sabía que no habría podido deshacerse por completo de ella, sólo tenía que escarbar un poco y la encontraría recogida en un rincón.

- ¡Kagome, date cuenta de que de ninguna manera…! - Sango no pudo concluir.

- Date cuenta que realmente esto me corresponde a mi - no dijo más y nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, estaba decidida. Llevo su mano hasta su espalda y saco una flecha del carcaj, y sin dudarlo, levanto el arco y apunto hacía el individuo.

- ¿Debería sentir escalofríos? No creo que seas capas de lanzar esa… - No alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que una flecha sagrada había rosado su rostro dejando tras ella un pequeño corte en su cara.

- Considéralo como una falta de puntería, no una advertencia.

- Entiendo… Has tomado la mejor decisión - respondió con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome volvió a apuntarlo con una de sus flechas, pero algo estaba mal, él desapareció de forma repentina, y de esa misma manera se apareció junto a ella envenenándola con su voz en el oído.

- ¿Crees que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil? - Susurró.

(First day of my life - The Ramus)

Quiso voltearse para clavarle una flecha en el pecho, pero le fue imposible, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado ya estaba volando a una velocidad impresionante, él la había lanzado sin contemplación alguna, pero ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada, ya no era una niña a la cual tenían que rescatar de todas las situaciones, junto sus manos e hizo un par de movimientos para crear una bolsa de aire que le hiciera evitar el choque contra la pared, aun así el impacto fue duro, pero le causo muchísimo menor daño del que pudo haber tenido si se hubiese quedado sin hacer nada. Luego del impacto, Kagome se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Chung se encargaba de aparecérsele por detrás con la misma velocidad anterior, pero esta vez estaba preparada, la ultima sólo había sido sorpresa, le lanzo un pequeño papelito que cayo en su pecho, y antes de que el pudiera decir ¿Qué es esto? Con su típica cara de indiferencia, del objeto salieron una serie de golpes eléctricos que hicieron vibrar su cuerpo. Molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, agarro el papelillo y lo lanzo lejos de él, miro a la mujer que lo observaba con enemistad y tuvo la intención de acercársele, pero tan pronto como dio dos pasos, se dio cuenta que sería imposible alcanzarla, acababa de chocar con un campo de energía, sin urgencia, le dio dos golpes como quien esta esperando que le abran la puerta de una casa, la miro nuevamente y decidió retroceder, pero sus planes fueron nuevamente frustrado al descubrir que su espalda chocaba contra la nada, finalmente se percato de que había sido encerrado en una caja de energía. Kagome había aprovechado muy bien la distracción del papelillo eléctrico.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es el plan? ¿Dejarme aquí por toda la eternidad para que mis huesos se sequen lentamente hasta volverse polvo? - Se mofó manteniendo sus manos apoyadas en la pared invisible.

- No… - Contestó de manera fría volviendo a apuntarle con una de sus flechas sagradas.

- Estoy en una caja de energía, tu flecha va a rebotar - comentó sonriente sin alejarse ni un milímetro del nuevo limite de su mundo.

La flecha fue lanzada, Li Ch'uan estaba seguro de que se le devolvería, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, la flecha atravesó sin dificultad el campo de energía y se incrusto como si nada en la mano izquierda que estaba apoyada en la falsa pared, el dragón dio un gruñido de dolor a misma vez que sacudía la mano que en ese momento se le estaba quemando, jamás había sentido el dolor de una quemadura, partió la flecha y la arranco con brutalidad de su carne, observo la zona afectada, su mano izquierda tenía un agujero debido a la purificación, y si no hubiese sido un demonio poderoso, lo más probable era que la flecha lo hubiera purificado por completo.

- Perra… - Murmuró.

- Esa fue la advertencia, ahora viene la certera - habló la mujer volviendo a apuntarlo con una de sus flechas.

Chung Li Ch'uan se sintió burlado, molesto, era evidente que ella estaba jugando con él, tal como una pequeña juega con un ave atrapada en una jaula, eso no lo iba a permitir, nadie podía burlase de él y seguir viviendo para contarlo. Golpeo la pared con una fuerza exorbitante, dejando en mutis a su joven contrincante y haciendo trizas su pequeña prisión, su mirada mostraba fuego, a Kagome le quedo claro que no le habían agradado los acontecimientos recientes, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiese hacer algo en contra del otro, una poderosa fuerza succionadora apareció en la escena, era el monje Miroku, quien se había cansado de ser un espectador y había decidido tomar un papel en la obra. Kagome se sostuvo de una roca que estaba junto a ella, mientras que el youkai hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles por mantener sus pies firmes contra la tierra, pero aunque fuese la persona más fuerte del mundo, le era imposible no estar siendo arrastrado lentamente hasta la mano maldita de aquel monje.

- ¡Se acabó, esta es la mejor manera que hay para deshacernos de ti, basta de que la señorita tenga que estar sufriendo por un maldito sin ser como tú, no mereces seguir en este mundo!

- Te estás inmiscuyendo en una batalla que no es tuya - habló sin alterar realmente el volumen de su voz.

- ¡Es mía desde el momento en que decidiste masacrar a tantas personas, es nuestra desde que decidiste meterte con la señorita Kagome! - Grito.

- Monje Miroku… - Kagome estaba sorprendida, ahora se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era por tener a sus amigos.

Miroku se centró completamente en absorber el cuerpo de Chung, es por eso que la succión no llego en gran medida hasta la sacerdotisa, en verdad ella estaba completamente fuera de peligro.

- ¿Realmente crees que vas a absorberme? - Comentó con un ligero toque de ironía cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos metros del poderoso agujero.

- ¡Es lo que está pasando! - Aseguró, se mostraba sumamente confiado, de hecho, todos pensaban que resultaría victorioso, pero como siempre, Chung Li Ch'uan los sorprendía nuevamente.

- Veamos si eres capaz de absorber esto… - Respondió haciendo que su cuerpo se recubriese de intensas llamas, al principió eran unas pocas, pero luego las llamas se incrementaron de una forma descomunal, Miroku comenzó a absorberlas, el fuego salía desde el cuerpo de Chung, por lo que sabía que si quería absorber su cuerpo también tendría que absorber las llamas, pero el fuego no cesaba, pensaban que pronto se iba a cansar o iba a llegar a un limite, pero eso nunca ocurría, Miroku absorbía y absorbía cada vez más fuego, y se transformo en un fuego tan intenso y vivo que pronto comenzó a quemarlo incluso desde dentro del agujero negro, aquello era demasiado, fue imposible para Miroku continuar con el ataque, por lo que cerro su agujero llevándose un indescriptible y punzante dolor.

- ¡Excelencia! - Sango fue la primera en llegar a su lado.

- ¿Qué paso? Se supone que ibas a absorberme…

Todos los ojos se centraron en él, por un segundo lo volvieron a ver en su forma invencible. Li Ch'uan hizo ademán de caminar hacía su más reciente agresor, pero se detuvo para dar un salto, tenía que esquivar la flecha que le acababa de ser lanzada por la espalda.

- Pensé que ya habías desistido de luchar por tu cuenta.

- Nunca tuve en mente a Miroku…

- No me interesa, sigamos con lo nuestro - respondió rápidamente para desaparecer de la misma manera y reaparecer a centímetros de ella. Kagome logró retroceder y protegerse a tiempo con su arco.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Fue Tei no es cierto? Porque no creo que hayan sido mis masacres, ya que por más que mataba nunca te vi realmente enfurecida como cuando mate a ese infeliz bueno para nada – Sonrió.

- ¡No hables de Tei, no te atrevas a mencionar su nombre! - Gritó empujándolo con la fuerza más oculta que tenía.

- Eso confirma mi teoría - dijo mientras volvía a abalanzarse en su contra, pero Kagome estaba tan enojada que lo golpeó con su arco y logró hacerlo retroceder, aprovecho ese momento para lanzarle una flecha, que él, por supuesto, esquivo.

Chung apareció tras ella aferrándose de su cuello con brutalidad y empujándola contra el suelo, Kagome cayo con dureza, pero eso no disminuyo su tenacidad, volvió a tomar su arco y trato de golpearlo con él, pero antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo él lo agarro antes y lo quemo entre sus garras.

- Tendrás que renovar tus trucos - comentó con una risa.

- ¡No te rías de mi! - Contestó con voz firme, cansada de toda la acumulación de sus incesantes burlas.

- Pides lo imposible, eres demasiado patética como para no reírse - comentó en el mismo tono anterior, esto hizo enojar a la muchacha que, con tan sólo su energía espiritual, alejo al demonio de un sopetón. Él estaba ligeramente anonadado.

- ¡Eso se acabó! - Gruñó poniéndose de pie con velocidad.

Kagome saco otro de sus papelillos e hizo un rápido movimiento con las manos, del papel salieron unos tentáculos de agua que se dirigieron directamente hasta el youkai, él esquivo algunos, sin embargo otros lograron golpearlo, no eran ataques débiles, podía verse claramente que el entrenamiento que se había impuesto la sacerdotisa había dado estupendos frutos, además de que todas sus experiencias y rencores la habían hecho más lista. Luego de atacarlo con los látigos de agua volvió a lanzarle uno de los papelillos eléctricos, aunque esta vez tuvo una mayor intensidad ya que Kagome hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano para que el ataque incrementara su potencia, pero todo esto no era más que una simple distracción, aquello le daría suficiente tiempo para mover sus manos y lograr que las ocultas raíces de la tierra saliesen y lo sujetasen por las extremidades para luego jalarlo hasta el suelo y mantenerlo apresado. Su siguiente movimiento fue rápido, Chung Li Ch'uan ni siquiera se dio cuenta como Kagome termino encima de él con su ya típica mirada rencorosa que no regalaba a nadie más que a él, llevo su mano hasta su espalda y la devolvió portando una flecha en sus manos, no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que estaba a punto de atravesarle el pecho para deshacerse definitivamente de él, y ciertamente que con una de esas lo lograría ¡Y vaya que quería hacerlo! Nadie podía siquiera imaginarse las ganas que tenía de clavarle esa letal arma sagrada en su negro corazón y exterminarlo ¡Exterminarlo para siempre! El deseo era tanto que la había llevado a comportarse de una manera en que nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, la obligo a exigirse y a enfrentarse a sí misma ¡Quería deshacerse de él a como diera lugar! ¡Deseaba verlo muerto con todas sus fuerzas! Lo miro con la misma cara de repulsión con que él siempre la miraba cuando estaba a punto de hacerle algún mal, luego estiro su brazo para darle impulso al estacazo, iba a hacerlo, no habían dudas ¡Ni una! Chung mantuvo siempre sus ojos abiertos, estaba atónito, no podía ni moverse ante la sorpresa, por eso no alcanzo a tratar de evitarlo, por unos segundos estaba seguro de verse muerto, de hecho, la respiración se le detuvo cuando vio la flecha irse contra él, no sólo la suya ¡La de todos! No había persona en ese lugar, exceptuando al atacado, que no estuviera ansiosa por ver a ese cuerpo fallecer sin ninguna compasión. Pero el momento nunca llego…

No entendía por qué, si hubiese tenido una pistola en sus manos en ese momento no cabían dudas de que se hubiese dado un tiro sin pensarlo, no entendía por qué, pero su mano se había detenido en el momento preciso: a un milímetro, tan sólo un milímetro y él ya estaría muerto, extinto, pero sin embargo no se atrevió a dar ese milímetro, su brazo se detuvo de forma violenta y no entendió por qué, volvió a mirar sus ojos aún sin encontrar la paz que le daban en antaño, no había nada de eso, es más, todo lo que le provocaban era un rencor y una ira incontrolable, mas aún así no podía dar el golpe final, algunos recuerdos se le vinieron a la cabeza ¿Sería eso lo que la estaba deteniendo? ¡Pero si eran falsos! Nada de eso era real, veía su rostro y no le provocaba ninguna compasión, absolutamente nada de eso, pero sin embargo su brazo no pudo moverse… Siguió intentándolo, estaba temblando, su brazo daba temblores demostrando la lucha que había en ella. Su cabeza le decía, no, mejor dicho, le gritaba que lo hiciera, que no tuviera compasión tal como él no tuvo compasión para hacer todas sus fechorías, sin embargo su cuerpo permanecía inerte, el nudo en la garganta regreso al igual que el enorme hueco en su alma ¡¿Por qué no podía clavarle una maldita flecha?! Se negaba a creer que era el mismo órgano que estaba tratando de destruirle el que la estaba deteniendo a ella.

La sonrisa y la confianza volvieron a aparecer en el rostro del youkai, Kagome acababa de dar el peor error posible, había desperdiciado una valiosa oportunidad, quizás la única que tendría.

- Débil y patética - fueron las frías palabras que salieron de los labios de Chung.

Ella quiso responder al insulto, pero no pudo, no supo cómo hacerlo después de lo que acababa de pasar, no tenía palabras para defenderse porque ni ella misma quería defenderse, sabía que era una estúpida que estaba desperdiciando su mejor oportunidad, y aun así no podía hacer nada, la parálisis total se había apoderado de su cuerpo y mente. Li Ch'uan no sería como ella, no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad, por lo que invoco un poco de su fuerza para deshacerse de las raíces que lo tenían prisionero contra el suelo, la tomo de los hombros y la arrojo con la mayor violencia que le había demostrado hasta ese punto. Kagome siguió sin reaccionar, aún no podía comprender lo que le había sucedido, ya ni siquiera le importaba el impacto que tendría una vez que se encontrara con la materia sólida de las paredes, se entrego por completo a esperar el choque, pero aquello nunca llego, todo lo contrario, Inuyasha había aparecido tras ella y la había agarrado a tiempo sin permitir que nada malo le ocurriese a su débil cuerpo humano.

Inuyasha había visto todo el combate con ojo custodiador, todo ese tiempo se había estado comiendo las ganas de intervenir por la muchacha, pero había decidido cerrar los puños y apretar los dientes, sabía que había que darle una oportunidad a Kagome, tenía claro que eso era absolutamente necesario, por el amor que le tenía había permitido que ella hiciese lo que quisiese, pero eso ya no podía continuar, estaba claro que las cosas acababan de tomar un curso totalmente inesperado, y el quedarse atrás como espectador ya no estaba dentro de la planificación.

- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó con su típico tono de preocupación.

- Yo… Yo… - Kagome trataba de explicar lo que nos sabía cómo explicar.

- Ya está, no importa, ahora yo me encargare de todo, tú ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada - contestó con la cálida sonrisa que ocultaba su inherente tristeza, ella no podía encontrar la respuesta a sus actos, pero él la sabía perfectamente, no había que decirlo en palabras para comprender que el corazón de esa mujer ya no le pertenecía.

- Ya me estaba preguntando en dónde te habías metido - comentó Chung con burla hacia Inuyasha.

- No te preocupes porque esta vez no me perderás de vista.

- Eso me temo, como siempre, no haces más que meterte donde nadie te necesita.

- Y tú no haces más que hablar - respondió tajante para sacar su fiel espada y comenzar a atacarlo sin más preámbulos.

Nuevamente era la misma historia, Kagome estaba en problemas por culpa de Li Ch'uan e Inuyasha aparecía para defenderla y luchar una batalla que debería ser de ella, pero que aun así no podía dar, se sintió inútil y estúpida, para todo lo que había trabajado durante esos meses era para terminar dando un penoso espectáculo. Apretó sus puños y concentro su mirada en el suelo ¿Acaso no había nada que pudiera hacer? Pensaba una y otra vez sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la estupidez que había cometido hace un rato atrás.

Inuyasha estaba luchando con su mayor entusiasmo, estaba decidido y completamente entregado, pero no podían saber si eso seguía siendo suficiente para conseguir la tan ansiada victoria, las cosas volvían a como estaban en un principio: Cero, todo era nebuloso e incierto. Por una razón que no pudo identificar, Kagome llevo su mano derecha hasta su bolsillo, palpo algo que le hizo retirar la mano llena de dudas, pero la misma extraña razón que la había hecho hacer eso la hizo regresar y extraer el contenido. Observo, ahí estaba entre sus manos, esplendoroso como siempre el collar que le había regalado Kiseki.

.-

_Luego de que Kagome seso un poco su llanto, Kiseki llevo su mano a su bolsillo, de donde termino sacando un collar._

_- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó ella con curiosidad._

_- ¿Esto?... Esto es un tesoro muy importante para mi, muchas veces me ha ayudado a seguir adelante ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que tu lo necesitas mucho más que yo - Kiseki toma la mano de Kagome colocando el collar sobre ella, Kagome lo toma y lo comienza a observar._

_.-_

Lo estaba observando de la misma manera en que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo vio depositado dulcemente sobre sus manos, pareciera que sus colores la embrujaran aún más de lo que lo habían hecho en aquella ocasión. Era el mismo esplendoroso collar que Kiseki le dio, arrebato y finalmente devolvió. Kagome cerró sus ojos y pensó en cuál sería el sentimiento más poderoso que habitaba en su interior, sabía que aquel collar le daría la respuesta sin el más mínimo margen de error, por lo que quedo sumamente sorprendida cuando abrió los ojos y no encontró el verde profundo que estaba esperando (odio), sino que en su lugar sólo había lugar para el rojo apasionado del sentimiento de amor. Dudo.

.-

- _No mereces llevar nada que le haya pertenecido a ella..._

_.-_

La frase regreso a ella como un balde de agua fría, había recordado lo que le había dicho Kiseki la vez que le arrebato el collar por una discusión que aparentemente era provocada por sus celos, aunque claro, ahora le quedaba claro que eso no era así. Kagome volvió a ver al collar y no comprendió cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega todo ese tiempo, constantemente había querido que alguien le diera una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y nunca se percato de que la respuesta la tuvo siempre al alcance de su mano, Saiyo, hace mucho tiempo el collar le había pertenecido a ella, por lo que lo más seguro era que tenía una conexión con su alma. Una conexión con la solución. Sostuvo firmemente el collar para luego hacer una serie de posiciones complicadas con sus manos, luego dijo sin una pizca de duda:

- ¡Sacerdotisa Saiyo, por favor dime la manera para acabar con Chung Li Ch'uan!

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el collar comenzó a brillar para darle paso al espíritu de Saiyo que apareció sin vacilaciones frente a la conjuradora.

Su largo cabello caía como cascada sobre su cuerpo, sólo dos tímidos mechones delanteros estaban atrapados por unos amarres individuales, la piel nieve de su frente estaba cubierta por una fina cortina castaña, la cual hacía resaltar la intensa mirada tronco que en esos instantes estaban concentrados en los ojos chocolate de Kagome Higurashi. La presencia de aquel espíritu le había traído una repentina paz interior, casi podía sentir que palpaba la calidez que surgía de su cuerpo, de hecho, estaba segura de que resplandecía. Era indescriptiblemente hermosa, más que cualquier mujer y más de lo que recordaba.

- No puedo hacer eso, pero sí puedo mostrarte la verdad… - Pronunció con una voz seráfica mientras posaba con delicadeza sus dedos en la frente de Kagome.

Kagome se pregunto a qué se estaría refiriendo con "la verdad" pero la intriga no le duro mayor tiempo, ya que pronto eso tuvo poca importancia al compararse con las imágenes del pasado de Saiyo. Desde el día en que nació y sus dulces ojos dieron a relucir la compasión de un feroz demonio, hasta diecisiete años más tarde cuando le habló para que saliese de su escondite tras los árboles. Esas imágenes pasaron rápido y se centraron únicamente en los puntos cruciales, lo realmente importante vino después de que el youkai se atrevió a salir de su escondite, lo anterior no había sido nada más que un comienzo.

(Life on Earth - Band of Horses).

Después de aquel día ella siempre regreso a ese lugar, y él también lo hizo, las primeras veces no se hablaban, simplemente se quedaban sentados a una distancia fluctuosa sintiendo la brisa y absorbiendo los cálidos rayos del sol, a veces Chung deslizaba su vista hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba, pero siempre procuraba que no lo viera y que el instante fuera lo suficientemente corto para no desear hacerlo más seguido, ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa, quizás no era una de las más abiertas y resplandecientes, pero era la más cálida que había visto en sus largos años sobre la tierra, eso lo perturbaba, ella lo estaba haciendo actuar de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrado, el verdadero Li Ch'uan la hubiera asesinado desde el primer momento, es más, ni siquiera le hubiera permitido vivir por más de un minuto, pero no fue así, los ojos de la chica lo ponían en una constante encrucijada consigo mismo, y por más que su mente le gritase que saliera de esa lugar lo más rápido posible, él hacía caso omiso y se quedaba en su lugar fingiendo disfrutar de la brisa cuando en verdad sólo disfrutaba con su aroma.

- ¿Qué se siente vivir tantos años? - Preguntó rompiendo la barrera del silencio.

Él la miro preguntándose la razón de semejante pregunta, por un momento pensó en ignorarla y no responder, pero su mirada lo hizo desistir, busco una respuesta, pero siguió guardando silencio, por más que buscaba no podía encontrar una, y ella lo descubrió.

- Cuando tengas la respuesta, por favor dímela, realmente quiero saberla - habló poniéndose de pie y marchándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, comenzaron a tener algunas fugases charlas que se fueron transformando en unas extensas y necesarias para la existencia de cada uno, y al igual como la charla comenzó a fluir, la distancia entre ellos se fue acortando cada día un poco más, hasta llegar al día en que se sentaban uno al lado del otro sin ninguna muestra de incomodidad o alerta. Saiyo estaba feliz, toda su niñez había soñado con los ojos plateados que estaban frente a ella, hace algunos años tuvo la suerte de encontrarlos, aunque por desgracia tuvo que aguantar pacientemente a que ellos la observaran desde la oscuridad mientras ella no podía mirarlos directamente por miedo a que se espantara y ya no se atreviera a regresar junto a ella, ese había sido su peor miedo desde que se reencontró con su mirada, todas las noche rodaba por su futón ante la angustia de imaginar que al día siguiente no volvería a sentir su presencia cerca de ella, aquel pensamiento la mataba, pero revivía nuevamente cuando sentía la mirada platinada a la distancia, sin embargo, cuando empezó a verlos todos los días, en vez de que le llegara la paz y la tranquilidad, lo único que causo fue agravar el miedo a perderlo, si antes pensaba que el sentimiento a la perdida era demasiado intenso, ahora no tenía forma de explicar lo que sentía cada noche y el revivir de cada tarde junto a él. Saiyo nunca pensó que el sentimiento que ella guardaba era aún peor en el confundido corazón del youkai.

Un día todo fue diferente, él había llegado a la hora habitual, estaba esperando bajo la copa de un árbol, pero esta vez llovía torrencialmente, el cielo estaba del color del carbón, no había brisa y mucho menos un cálido sol bajo el cual reposar. Era ilógico pensar que alguien se alejaría de la aldea con semejante clima, pero aun así él no movió ninguno de sus músculos, espero por horas que le parecieron eternas, sabía que ya había llegado la noche, sin embargo no estaba seguro de si irse o esperar, se sintió estúpido y angustiado a la vez, la necesidad de verla era tremenda, incluso se le ocurrió ir a la aldea y buscarla, pero luego desistió al darse cuenta de que no tendría nada que hacer ahí, si ella no quiso ir al punto de encuentro era su decisión, él no era nadie para estarla acosando o preocupándose demasiado, no eran nada para que él aún estuviese parado como estúpido bajo a un árbol al cual se le filtraban los goterones. Vio hacia la aldea esperando ver alguna señal, nada, finalmente acepto que era la hora de marcharse, dio un suspiro, algo que para él era extraño, nunca había suspirado por nada, aquello era otra de las cosas a las que se tuvo que acostumbrar cuando comenzó a ver a Saiyo todos los días, ahora siempre suspiraba. Se volteó, la vista del húmedo bosque inundo su visión, comenzó la retirada sin ánimos, estaba totalmente dispuesto a marcharse, pero sus intensiones fueron acalladas por un grito lejano que lo llamaba, de un segundo a otro sintió como su corazón le golpeaba el pecho, se devolvió atontado por la voz, a lo lejos se veía correr a una joven encapuchada que extendía su brazo en señal de saludo, y a pesar de que hubiera saltado de gozo por verla, prefirió guardar la compostura y su rostro sereno. Ella llego junto a él con la respiración agitada, tuvo que sostenerse del árbol para recuperar sus energías.

- Lo siento, hoy habían muchos enfermos - habló cuando pudo recuperar su respiración – ten - dijo ofreciéndole una capucha como la suya- Debes estar muriéndote de frío.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? Yo me estoy muriendo de frío incluso con esto - respondió señalando su propia capucha.

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste?

Ella guardo silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

- Quería venir.

- Está lloviendo y tú misma has dicho que hace demasiado frío, nadie debería estar afuera en un clima como este.

Ella lo miró fijamente, parecía molesta, se acomodó la capucha que llevaba puesta y se puso encima la que llevaba para él, se volteó y comenzó a dar zancadas sin ninguna señal de despedida, quiso detenerla, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella se giró violentamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste? - Preguntó con enfado, era la primera vez que la veía molesta por algo.

Saiyo reanudo su paso hacia la aldea sin dejar que él le respondiese, aunque de nada hubiera servido que se quedara porque de igual manera Chung no hubiera respondido nada, no porque no quisiera, sino que como siempre, ella lo dejaba con una tremenda intriga sobre cuál podría ser la respuesta.

Al día siguiente no sabía si presentarse o no, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer o cómo actuar, otra de las cosas a las cuales tuvo que acostumbrarse desde que vivía para verla ¿Seguiría molesta? Probablemente ya no quería saber nada acerca de él y eso le perturbaba aún más que el hecho de no saber si él también debería estar molesto. Dudo toda la tarde, pero finalmente decidió aparecerse en el atardecer, no creyó que ella estaría ahí, sobretodo si era a esa hora tardía, por eso se sorprendió cuando la encontró sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre abrasada y oculta en sus rodillas, se le acerco como una sombra silenciosa, no se percato de que estaba llorando sino hasta cuando se encontró al lado de ella, nunca la había visto llorar, al menos nunca desde que había adquirido la apariencia de una hermosa mujer, la miró sin saber qué hacer y sin comprender el sentimiento que estaba surgiendo dentro de él, extrañamente verla en ese estado le producía una sensación de tristeza peor a la que ya traía consigo, ningún llanto había logrado eso anteriormente y eso que había visto miles.

- Saiyo… - La llamo tratando de encontrar palabras adecuadas.

Ella sintió que su voz la atravesaba por completo, el llanto cesó y su cabeza salió del escondite para encontrar al hombre dueño de esa voz, se alegró al verlo parado junto a ella, pero aun así su rostro permaneció pálido y con el claro vestigio de las abundantes lagrimas que había derramado durante toda la tarde.

- Yo… - Li Ch'uan intentó decir alguna otra cosa, pero le fue imposible ante la sorpresa de que ella se abalanzara contra él para abrazarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Su primera idea fue sacársela de encima, pero ante el llanto que había reanudado, la presión de su rostro contra su pecho, los brazos que lo rodeaban y el bienestar de sentirla tan cerca, las primeras intenciones no tuvieron oportunidad y tuvieron que darle paso a sus verdaderos deseos, con timidez correspondió al abrazo y acarició su largo cabello para consolarla, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y menos de que esa era la forma adecuada para reconfortar a una persona porque nunca había hecho algo así y nadie lo había hecho por él, realmente nunca lo necesito.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! - Dijo ella ocultando sus lagrimas en el firme pecho de Chung - ¡No volveré a irme de esa manera, lo prometo, lo prometo!

De un momento a otro Chung Li Ch'uan se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando por estar preocupada de lo mismo que él estuvo preocupado todo el día, sonrió un poco.

- No tienes que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.

- ¡Sí lo hice, me comporte como una tonta por eso no venías! - Contestó tranquilizando un poco su llanto.

- No venía porque pensé que yo había hecho algo malo.

Ella despego su rostro de él y lo miró con un toque de impresión. En su vida Chung había visto a muchas mujeres y niños, había visto muchos rostro que buscaban algo de calidez en él, pero ninguno la encontró y ninguna de esas figuras le produjo mayor sensación que el asco y la repulsión, ningún ser en el mundo le había producido la ternura que estaba sintiendo al ver a esa frágil mujer entre sus brazos con el rostro impregnado de lagrimas secas y una mirada iluminada. Se miraron largamente temerosos de pestañear y perderse un momento del otro, sin embargo, Saiyo tomo la determinación de romper ese momento con un beso. Sus labios se habían posado dulcemente en los del sorprendido youkai, el cual, por unos segundos correspondió el beso, pero luego su conciencia pudo más que el deseo y término alejando a la chica con una enorme brusquedad.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! - Rugió mientras ella lo contemplaba con mirada atónita - ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi de esa manera! ¡¿Escuchaste?! - Siguió gritando mientras la sacudía de los hombros - ¡Te prohíbo que te vuelvas a acercar a mí! ¡Mantente lo más lejos posible, no te quiero cerca, no quiero volver a verte la cara nunca más!

Estaba fuera de control, los hechos lo habían superado completamente, no podía creer que había llegado hasta ese punto ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?! ¡¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer?! Estaba asustado, nunca lo admitiría, pero estaba aterrado de los sentimientos que ella estaba haciendo surgir en él. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, nunca nadie le había importado tanto ¡Era aterrador! Ella estaba borrando cada indicio del temerario y maquiavélico demonio que fue un día y ahora no parecía más que un niño tímido buscando un poco de su cariño ¡No lo podía permitir! ¡No podía permitir que ella tuviera control sobre él, eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión! Tenía que alejarla, alejarla completamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Lo siento… Yo no… - Ella trato de excusarse, de entender su reacción, pero él no le dio ni el menor tiempo para hacerlo.

- ¡Vete al carajo! - Grito soltándola con un empujón.

Ella lo miro con tristeza y sin ningún rastro de miedo en sus ojos, eso lo aterro todavía más, nadie en el mundo había tenido ausencia de miedo después de uno de sus gruñidos ¡Nadie! Aquello lo estaba alterando demasiado, se marcho velozmente sin mirarla y totalmente decidido a no regresar. Saiyo había quedado en el pasado. Al menos eso es lo que quería creer en ese momento.

.-

Habían pasado semanas sin saber nada de él, desde aquel día había vuelto siempre al mismo lugar deseando encontrarlo sentado en el césped con un rostro arrepentido, pero eso nunca ocurrió, él no dio ni una señal de vida y se notaba que tampoco tenía intenciones de darlas, había hablado en serio cuando le dijo que no quería volver a verle la cara, saber eso la ponía mal, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las noches que había gastado llorando, viendo al horizonte y soñando con él. Ahora no era más que una sombra.

Aquél día acababa de terminar un exorcismo en la casa de unos campesinos y aún no había terminado de despedirse de ellos cuando la figura de una misteriosa mujer se presento frente a ellos. Al verla, Saiyo supo que no era alguien de buenas intenciones.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó la forastera con mirada felina.

- Saiyo - respondió dándole una señal a la familia para que retrocedieran.

- Saiyo - repitió Hsiang-Ku - ¿Conoces a Chung Li Ch'uan?

- Sí…

- Entonces debo entender que sabes de sus aficiones - siguió hablando ante la mirada alerta de la sacerdotisa - es un asesino… ¿Lo sabías?

En ese momento Saiyo se preguntaba si debería sentirse avergonzada por la respuesta positiva, aunque ese pensamiento quedo echado al total olvido cuando de la nada aparecieron otros seis personajes. Supo que no era buena señal e instalo de inmediato un campo de energía alrededor de la casa, la familia asustada y ella.

- ¿Tienes la menor idea de quienes somos nosotros? - Preguntó un hombre de mirada serena, era Tung-Pin, quien se sorprendió al ver una negativa en la interrogada - me sorprende, pensé que sabías quien era Chung Li Ch'uan - Saiyo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

- Ustedes son los inmortales.

- Que gran deducción - se burló el hombre de ojos blancos - ¡¿Sabes los problemas que nos has estado causando?!

- ¿Problemas? - Preguntó sin saber a qué se referían.

- No sé qué hiciste, pero por tu culpa estamos atrasados en todos nuestros planes ¡Se supone que ya deberíamos estar buscando la llave Tártaros!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- ¡Tiene que ver con que eres una distracción, un obstáculo! - Gritó un hombre que parecía contener su sed de matanza.

- Desde que tú apareciste él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo – concluyó Tung-Pin.

Saiyo comprendió perfectamente de quién estaban hablando, por lo mismo estaba aún más desconcertada, hace semanas que no sabía nada de él, no se imaginaba por qué ella había terminando siendo un obstáculo para ellos cuando ni siquiera había sido un obstáculo para el ojos platinados, es más, para él ella no había sido más que un malestar en el estómago.

- Ahora ¿Por qué no quitas este campo de energía para que podamos hablar mejor? - Volvió a hablar la mujer con una clara doble intención.

- No - respondió tajante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no confió en ustedes.

- ¡¿No confías en mí?! - Habló una voz detrás del grupo. Ella la reconoció, de inmediato su corazón dio un vuelco, hace semanas que estaba esperando volver a oírlo, sólo hubiera deseado que no fuese en una situación como esa - ¿No confías en mí? – Repitió mostrándose ante ella - quita el campo de energía.

Fue algo tonto, pero no dudo en aceptar su petición, sólo se vio arrepentida cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de ese hombre no le provocaban nada a su alma, dio un paso de retroceso, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya todos sabían que no era él.

.-

No sentía su cuerpo, todo estaba oscuro y tenía frío, a lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba el suelo y la madera. De pronto, escucho el ruido de las tablas al moverse y de a poco el peso sobre su cuerpo fue disminuyendo hasta que ya no quedo nada. Su vista estaba nublada, sin embargo pudo identificar su presencia sin problemas, era como un sueño, él estaba hecho de un sueño. Lo escucho susurrar su nombre, en verdad lo gritaba, pero ella ya no podía oír bien, quería seguir viendo el sueño un poco más, pero ya no podía, sus fuerzas habían sido superadas, se desvaneció en sus brazos.

.-

Li Ch'uan corría bajo la lluvia con una moribunda Saiyo en los brazos, estaba buscando un refugió, si quería salvarle la vida tenía que partir cubriéndola de la lluvia. Tardo un poco en encontrar un lugar seguro, pero finalmente había dado con él, entro y busco dónde depositarla, luego salió en busca de agua limpia, no tardo demasiado, lo había hecho con una enorme velocidad. Se dio a la tarea de quitarle el barro del cuerpo, dudo un poco, pero le quito la ropa y la limpió con mucho cuidado con un paño, evitando que sus heridas se infectasen y tragándose la ansiedad provocaba al ver su cuerpo desnudo, luego vendo sus lesiones, la cubrió con un chal y le puso un trapo en la frente para bajarle la fiebre. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar una cabaña vacía y equipada.

No recordaba haberse desesperado tanto en su vida, tan pronto como el resto de los inmortales se toparon con él en el refugió y dictaminaron saber de Saiyo y que ya no sería ningún problema, supo que ella estaba en peligro ¡Peor! Tendría suerte si lograba encontrarla con vida. Voló buscando su aroma a pesar de que la lluvia le hacía las alas más pesadas, no le importo, tampoco le importo estrangular a sus compañeros, ni mucho menos la cara que pusieron cuando salió desaforado del lugar, lo único que tenía en mente era a Saiyo. Finalmente pudo percatar su aroma, descendió rápidamente encontrándose con un desastre de tablas astilladas en el lugar donde se suponía que debería estar una casa, la llamo, pero nadie respondió, luego su corazón se detuvo al ver una mano enterrada en el desastre, se apresuró a sacarla y quedo horrorizado al descubrir que no era más que el cadáver de una mujer desconocida. La visión de encontrar a Saiyo como un cadáver al igual que esa mujer lo estaba aniquilando, estaba desesperado, comenzó a tirar tablas por todos lados mientras la desesperación le nublaba el juicio, pero el tenue aroma dulzón lo hizo regresar, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquel refrescante olor y se sintió frustrado al no encontrar más que un mayor escombro de astillas, comenzó a escarbar y lanzar la madera que estaba atrapándola hasta que al fin dio con su lastimado cuerpo. De inmediato supo que si se hubiese tardado cinco minutos más la hubiera encontrado muerta.

Saiyo permaneció inconsciente durante muchos días, días en los que él se separaba de ella únicamente para buscar agua, cosa en la que se preocupa de demorarse menos de cinco minutos, no quería dejarla sola, tenía miedo de que el resto de los inmortales volviese a aparecer o que cualquier otro ser le hiciera daño en su ausencia. Había veces en las que la muchacha abría tenuemente los ojos y lo veía como una empañada imagen cerca de ella, cuidándola y velando de su sueño, pero sus ojos siempre terminaban cerrándose. La vez que despertó definitivamente, encontró a Li Ch'uan sentando apoyándose en la pared y con los ojos cerrados, no estaba durmiendo, se negaba a hacerlo mientras ella estuviera inconsciente, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de la mujer que no notó que se le estaba acercando. Ella se agacho y le acarició levemente el rostro, pero su caricia fue interrumpida violentamente con el rudo agarre de Chung, ambos se miraron atónitos por unos segundos, seguían preguntándose si eran parte de sus ilusiones o era algo real. Li Ch'uan soltó lentamente su muñeca, se había dado cuenta que ya no necesitaba estar alerta porque realmente era ella quien estaba consiente junto a él. Se sintió feliz, pero siguió sin sonreír.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo? - Finalmente podía volver a oír su dulce voz.

- Dos semanas… - Respondió sin dejar de mirarla, sentía que de un momento a otro podía desvanecerse.

- ¿Has estado aquí sin dormir todo este tiempo? - Preguntó con preocupación y sintió algo de tristeza al ver que él asentía con la cabeza - lo siento…

- ¿Por qué siempre te disculpas? - Parecía molesto, ella no comprendió por qué.

- Es que de verdad lo si… - No la dejo terminar.

- ¡Deja de disculparte! - Alzó la voz - ¡Casi te matan por mi culpa! ¡No hay nada por lo cual disculparse!

- No fue tu culpa.

- ¡Sí lo fue! ¡Si no fuera por mi, ellos nunca te hubieran encontrado! ¡Tú no tenías que conocerlos, no tenías por qué pasar por esto!

- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? - Preguntó con voz calmada.

- ¡No! - Respondió exaltado.

- ¿Estás enojado con ellos?

- ¡¿Qué pregunta más entupida es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que sí, trataron de matarte!

- ¿Los ves seguido, cierto? - Él la miró estupefacto, no podía creer la clase de preguntas que le estaba haciendo - ¿Cuando los veas les das las gracias por mí?

- ¡¿Las gracias?! - Eso fue demasiado, se puso de pie tragándose la rabia - ¡¿Qué gracias tienes que darles a esos infelices?!

Chung Li Ch'uan estaba histérico mientras que ella se ponía a su altura sin una más mínima señal de alteración.

- Si no fuera porque trataron de matarme nunca te hubiese vuelto a ver…

Toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo se desvaneció, la miro atento, aún estaba más pálida de lo normal, pero seguía siendo hermosa, guardo silencio, no tuvo el valor de contestarle nada porque sabía que ella tenía razón. De pronto se estaba preguntando si él también tenía que agradecerle al resto de los inmortales.

- ¿Puedo regresar a la aldea?

- ¿Estás segura de sentirte mejor? - Espero a que asintiera - Bien, te llevare…

- Gracias - contestó ella con una sonrisa que se clavaba en el corazón del youkai.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña cabaña de Saiyo cuando ya era de noche, los aldeanos ya estaban entregados a Morfeo y el regreso de la sacerdotisa sólo era contemplado por las estrellas.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - Dijo antes de que él se marchara nuevamente - no. Quiero que me prometas algo… - En sus ojos se vio determinación.

- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

- Prométeme que nunca dejaras pasar una semana sin vernos - su mirada era seria.

- ¿Por qué quieres que te prometa eso?

- ¡Prométemelo!

- … Lo prometo.

- Espero que seas un demonio de palabra Chung Li Ch'uan - dijo mientras se dio la vuelta para correr hasta su cabaña sin antes gritarle - ¡Te estaré esperando!

Cuando estuvo adentro, rodeada de la oscuridad de su cabaña, se sintió tonta por haber corrido, pero realmente lo necesitaba para que él no pudiera ver la vergüenza en sus mejillas, había sido osada, pero era algo que necesitaba, después de todo lo que había pasado estaba completamente segura de que no podría vivir sin su presencia.

.-

Li Ch'uan era una hombre de palabra, cada semana la visitaba por lo menos un día, a veces llegaba de manera silenciosa durante la noche con la intención de ir, pero que ella no lo viera, cosa de cumplir sin tener que cumplir, pero eso nunca le resultaba, ya que el alma de Saiyo siempre se sentía acongojada en su ausencia y con tan sólo su presencia lograba sentirlo a su lado llenándose de regocijo. Así que siempre terminaban tomando té a altas horas de la madrugada. A veces, cuando era débil, se aparecía por las tardes, cuando sabía que sería imposible no encontrarla, ella sonreía al verlo mientras que él ocultaba la alegría detrás de su siempre presente mascara. En esas ocasiones siempre daban un paseo por los alrededores. Con los meses se fueron acostumbrando a aquella rutina, la incertidumbre de cuando aparecería le hacía disfrutar aún más los encuentros, pero no por eso lo prefirió más que la rutina anterior de verlo todos los días. Chung, en cambio, estaba cómodo con el nuevo sistema, de esa manera pareciera que él tuviese el control de la situación y no ella, era una buena estrategia para mantener oculta la verdad que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, aunque con el tiempo, y con ciertas situaciones, comenzó a detestar el hecho de verla sólo una pobre vez por semana; el primer hecho que lo hizo odiar ese sistema no fue realmente un hecho, sino un personaje: Sabuto Yukihiro.

Aquél día fue un día débil, porque decidió aparecerse por la tarde, aunque al verla jugando con unos niños y ese sujeto demasiado cerca hubiera preferido presentarse en la noche. Ella, como siempre sonrió al verlo, pero no despidió al pelmazo de cola de caballo, sino que le hizo ademán de que se quedara con ellos. Chung saludo con su frialdad habitual, estaba molesto, pero más molesto se quedo cuando el tipo ni siquiera lo miro y además de eso se quedo mirando a Saiyo como si se la fuera a devorar de un solo bocado.

- Chung, él es Sabato Yukihiro, lo conocí hace un tiempo y se ofreció a ayudarme en lo que necesitase - lo presentó como si fuera la gran cosa.

Las próximas veces que vino no se lo encontró, porque había tomado la alternativa rehuida, sin embargo, la vez que ella le habló alegremente sobre él mientras tomaban té tuvo que comerse las ganas de echar humo por las orejas, estaba claro que el tipo estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Saiyo y lo que era aún peor, estaba pasando más tiempo que el que él pasaba con ella. Por eso tomo la decisión de comenzar a hacer la visita débil para ver como iban las cosas, y siempre se topaba con la mala imagen de encontrar a Saiyo haciendo sus cosas mientras él estaba demasiado cerca mirándola como un pobre niño enamorado, eso le hacía hervir la sangre, pero nunca admitió que la presencia de Sabato le molestaba, ni siquiera lo admitió cuando se dio cuenta de que sus tiempo con Saiyo los estaba robando él, ya que nunca se despegaba por más que Chung decidiera mirarlo con cara asesina durante toda su visita. Sin embargo todo aquello no era nada comparado con la rabia que sintió una vez que llego a la cabaña cuando acababa de anochecer. Chung camino tranquilamente, estaba seguro de que la encontraría tomando té o leyendo alguno de sus pergaminos, pero no, antes de entrar escucho voces, la voz de Saiyo y la voz de Sabato Yukihiro, se enfureció, apretó los puños y los dientes ¡¿Qué se creía ese tipejo para estar a esas horas en la cabaña de Saiyo?! Pero por más colérico que se sintió, tomo la determinación de no entrar y escuchar la conversación desde la entrada.

- ¿Se ha disgustado con lo que le dije esta tarde señorita Saiyo?

- ¡No, no! ¡Te equivocas! - Respondió con una voz excusadora - no me ha molestado no se preocupe.

- ¡Me alegro! - Habló con alivio - entonces ¿Qué piensa?

- ¿Qué pienso?

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué piensa de mis sentimientos?! - Preguntó con anhelo.

- Bueno yo…

- ¡Todo lo que le dije es verdad, señorita, yo la amo! - Aquellas palabras hicieron que Chung se lastimara las manos con sus garras.

- Le creo Sabato, no se preocupe.

- Quisiera pedirle algo.

- ¿Pedirme… Algo?

- Sí, quería pedirle, quería pedirle… ¡Señorita Saiyo quería pedirle que acepte casarse conmigo!

Aquello fue demasiado para seguir esperando en la entrada, Chung Li Ch'uan se hizo presente de forma abrupta y miro con odio al hombre que estaba de rodillas frente a la muchacha para luego mirarla a ella y alterarse al encontrarla con el rostro calmado y sin el más mínimo cambio de expresión.

- ¡¿No te enseñaron a tocar?! - Sabato se puso de pie y dio a conocer su molestia.

Chung no dijo nada, simplemente su mirada de masacrista tomo mayor intensidad y se dispuso a avanzar hasta él, por suerte Saiyo estaba ahí e identifico cuál sería la próxima acción del youkai, por lo que se puso frente a él para quebrarle el paso.

- ¿Sabato, podría venir mañana para darle una respuesta? Necesito pensarlo.

- ¿Puedo llevarla a la feria de la aldea? - Preguntó con alegría, ignorando el patético fin que hubiese tenido sin la intervención de esa mujer.

- Sí, no se preocupe.

Sabato Yukihiro se despidió con alegría y esperanza mientras ella le daba las buenas noches con un gesto de mano.

- ¿Estas son horas para tener a un hombre en tu cabaña? - Preguntó con voz tosca.

- Tú vienes más tarde y eres hombre - contestó ella como si no fuese la gran cosa, eso lo molesto aún más, pero no dijo nada, dejo que ella se dirigiera hasta la tetera para calentar el agua. La miró preparar el té como siempre y su mirada se entristeció.

- ¿Vas a casarte?

- Tal vez - respondió sirviendo las tazas. La respuesta lo atormentó, no dijo que no lo haría, pero tampoco lo negó, eso quiere decir que realmente lo estaba pensando, no podía soportar algo así. - Sabato es un buen hombre, he notado que la mayoría de las jóvenes están detrás de él, dicen que es un buen partido, buen mozo, educado y atento… - Siguió como si fuera cualquier conversación.

- Es una sabandija.

- Para ti todos los humanos son sabandijas, pero en el mundo en que yo vivo un hombre así no es una sabandija, de hecho, es un milagro y un regalo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que él es un regalo para ti? - Habló mostrando un poco más de su enfado.

- Estoy diciendo que es un buen hombre.

- Hay muchos buenos hombres por ahí.

- Pero te estoy diciendo que él es especial.

- ¿Especial para ti o para los demás? - Comentó con antipatía.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta de él? - Había conseguido que dejara la labor del té y que se pusiera de pie.

- Todo.

- Ni siquiera lo conoces.

- ¿Acaso tú sí? - Continuó con el mismo tono - ¡Ya veo! Me imagino lo que me hubiese encontrado si llego un poco más tarde.

- ¡¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar?! - Eso la había molestado.

- Fui claro, sabes perfectamente lo que dije - ella se abalanzo contra él y le propino una cachetada.

- ¡No soy ese tipo de mujeres con las que seguramente te has revolcado en tu vida!

El enojo le comió la sorpresa ante haber recibido el primer golpe de su vida y no atacar a muerte luego de ello.

- Un anuncio para ti jovencita ¡No se nota!

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte! - Por primera vez no quería verle la cara.

- ¡¿Para qué quieres que me vaya?! ¡¿Para llamar a tu sabandija y terminar con lo que estaban haciendo?! ¡Ah, perdón! ¡Se me olvidaba que ya estaba todo hecho!

- ¡Vete de aquí! - Chilló ella empujándolo hacia la salida - ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

- ¡Bien! - Rugió antes de irse y dejarla hundida en el llanto.

.-

Saiyo había llorado toda la noche, no podía creer que una simple situación terminara en todo eso y lo peor de todo es que le había dicho que no quería verlo nunca más. Ahora sí era definitivo que no lo volvería a ver, estaba segura de que él no la buscaría nuevamente, sin embargo, con tanto pensar, llego a la conclusión de que quizás era lo mejor, aquella era la oportunidad para olvidarse de él, Sabato la ayudaría a dejar atrás al demonio Chung Li Ch'uan.

Pronto sería la hora en que Sabato la iría a buscar para llevarla al festival de la aldea, se propuso ponerse su mejor kimono, uno de suave tela azul con estampados de flores rojas y ramas verde oscuro, soltó los dos amarres de su cabello y se hizo un medio moño con una gran flor al lado derecho de su cabeza, estaba a punto de comenzar a maquillarse cuando alguien irrumpió en su cabaña. Se dio la vuelta asombrándose un poco ante la entidad que tenía en frente, Chung tenía la mirada fija en ella y curiosamente se veía algo melancólico.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó al notar que él la miraba de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Te vestiste así para él?

- Sí. Vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos más y no creo que sea bueno que te vea por aquí - respondió con una voz fría.

El rostro del demonio se vio aún más melancólico, ella nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Saiyo dudo un poco, él nunca había mostrado un semblante triste, eso la estaba matando, pero debía ser firme, había tomado una decisión y se pegaría a ella hasta el final.

- Eso quiere decir que te vas a casar.

- Sí. Voy a aceptar la propuesta de Sabato.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya tengo casi dieciocho años y nunca he tenido a alguien a mi lado, además, ya te lo dije, él es el mejor hombre que pueda haber para contraer matrimonio, no podría encontrar algo mejor, soy afortunada - notó como el rostro del joven se quebró un poco.

- Suena… Suena a auto convencimiento…

- Vete, él debe estar por llegar.

- No está cerca, lo sé - ella no tenía manera de llevarle la contra en eso.

- No me importa, quiero que te vayas.

Hubo silencio, ambos se miraron largamente, en algunos momentos el melancólico hombre hizo ademán de marcharse, pero siempre algo lo hacía arrepentirse y quedarse en su lugar, mirándola fijamente buscando los ojos que ella se negaba a mostrarle.

(Haley Reinhart - Undone)

- Él me ama - sintió que debía darle mayores razones de por qué casarse con él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que haber dicho eso fue su peor error ante alguien tan meticuloso y calculador.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo amas? - Volvió a buscar los ojos tronco.

- ¿Qué importa eso?

- ¿Lo amas? - Insistió dando un pequeño paso de acercamiento, aquello la puso nerviosa. Él seguía buscando su mirada mientras ella trataba de rehuirlo, pero finalmente la presión de los platinados salió triunfante, tuvo que devolverle la mirada.

- No - respondió con firmeza tratando de demostrar que eso no modificaba nada.

Entonces Chung lo pensó un segundo, sabía qué era lo que tenía que preguntar, pero no estaba seguro si realmente era lo correcto, porque luego de que abriera su boca ya no habría manera de regresar atrás, por lo menos para él no la había. Era seguir en el camino que debería seguir o desviarse a otro que hace mucho tiempo lo estaba llamando con demasiada determinación como para negarse. Saiyo notó el ligero cambió en su mirada, aunque aún guardaba un toque de inseguridad podía notar perfectamente la diferencia de esa mirada y la anterior. Se sintió nerviosa, más nerviosa que nunca, por un momento deseo retirar sus palabras, algo le daba la sensación de que él le lanzaría una bomba. Y así fue. Él se siguió acercando.

- ¿Me amas?

Las palabras fueron claras. Un temblor se apodero de sus tobillos, no sabía como contestar, ese hombre la había desarmado completamente con tan sólo una pregunta. Él la miraba fijo, se acercaba, quería escuchar la respuesta a su interrogante, se notaban las ansias en su rostro, estaba claro que no se iría de ahí hasta que le contestasen.

- Yo… - Balbuceó, mientras sentía que su corazón estallaría, retrocedió un paso, quiso seguir haciéndolo, pero su espalada se encontró con la pared y el seguía sin detener su paso.

- ¿Me amas? - Volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - Él ya estaba demasiado cerca.

- ¿Me amas? - Repitió con un ligero tono de esperanza.

La respiración de Saiyo se corto, Chung la sostuvo del rostro y con deseo y desesperanza poso sus labios en los de ella, por fin se daba cuenta de cuanto había deseado hacer eso desde los días de la rutina diaria, por fin el miedo estaba aparte y dejaba en libertad su verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que no entendía y que no podía controlar, sentimientos que recaían únicamente en esa mujer. Se separaron por unos milímetros, sus frentes permanecieron unidas y ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas.

- Quédate conmigo. No te vayas con nadie más que no sea yo - se oyó en un susurro la voz del youkai. Ella se separo un poco, sin embargo sus narices aun podía tocarse.

- ¿Aún tengo prohibido besarte? - Preguntó recordando la última vez que lo hizo. Él sonrió divertido, luego negó con la cabeza.

Saiyo no lo dudo más y enredo sus brazos en su cuello, lo beso largamente y una alegría se apodero de su alma al darse cuenta de que no había sido rechazada, todo lo contrarió, jamás creyó tener tan buena recepción. Se besaron contra la pared por largos minutos, deteniéndose exclusivamente para recuperar un poco el aire perdido, y la verdad, es que hubieran seguido así durante toda la tarde si no fuera por la voz de Sabato que buscaba a Saiyo.

Chung se dio la vuelta enfurecido, tan sólo escuchar el tono de voz de ese sujeto lo ponía tenso hasta los huesos. Tenía toda la intención de recibirlo con una gran llamarada de fuego en la cara, pero Saiyo lo detuvo empujándolo y arrinconándolo en la esquina de la pared junto a la entrada. Quiso salir de ahí, pero luego volvió a olvidarse de todo al recibir un repentino beso de la sacerdotisa. Sabato Yukihiro ni siquiera sospecho lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando se asomo a la cabaña y no logró ver a nadie, se retiró con la cabeza gacha, pero luego corrió hasta la aldea esperanzado de que la sacerdotisa Saiyo había tenido una emergencia y por eso no estaba cuando fue por ella.

- Creo que ya se fue - declaró asomándose un poco por la salida para verificar que fuera completamente cierto.

- ¿Debo entender que eso fue para defender a la sabandija? - Habló con clara molestia en su voz, ella rio con diversión, era extraño verlo celoso.

- ¡Vamos! - Demando tomándolo de la mano y sin darle tiempo a contestar antes de salir corriendo.

- ¡¿A dónde vamos?! - Gritó antes de llegar junto al río.

El miro atento el paisaje que se le acababa de presentar, nunca había estado por esos lugares, le pareció lindo, quiso decir algo, pero de pronto el abraso de Saiyo lo volvió a dejar sin habla, no hizo más que corresponderlo y pensar lo escalofriantemente bien que se sentía tener su pecho contra su rostro, la abrazo con mayor firmeza y bajo un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Te vas a quedar conmigo?

- ¡¿Cuál es tu manía de preguntar siempre lo evidente?! - Comentó ocultando su rostro ruborizado.

El volvió a reír con diversión. Era algo que estaba aprendiendo a hacer y a lo que no le molestaría acostumbrarse mientras fuera junto a ella. La atrapo aún más en sus brazos y bajo un poco la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo, Saiyo?

Ella volvió a dejar ver su rostro, dio una dulce sonrisa y contestó – siempre - luego lo besó una vez más.

.-

Desde entonces casi todos los días los pasaron juntos, se contaban historias que nunca habían oído del otro e historias que ni siquiera eran de ellos mismos, Saiyo de apoco le estaba enseñando al temerario demonio como era sonreír, como venía de manera espontánea y como daba tanto gusto ver la sonrisa en la cara del otro. Estaban enamorados y cada día que pasaba el amor crecía de una manera alarmante, él vivía para ella y ella vivía para él, no había forma de que eso cambiara, pero lamentablemente hubo personas que quisieron cambiarlo.

Hsiang-Ku apareció un día dentro de la cabaña de Saiyo cuando ella volvía de buscar agua, Li Ch'uan no estaba, todavía era muy temprano para que se apareciera y estaba claro que aquella mujer gato lo sabía a la perfección, porque de otra manera no se hubiese atrevido a hacerse presente. Tan pronto como Saiyo la sorprendió instalada dentro de su cabaña, soltó el balde y lanzo un conjuro que causo que la mujer de mirada felina quedara pegada contra la pared sin poder moverse.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que sí me recuerdas! - Comentó mientras hacía intentos por moverse.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

- ¡Tranquila que no he venido a hacerte daño!

- ¡¿Te pregunte que qué haces aquí?!

- Sólo vine a charlar contigo - contestó en un tono más calmado.

- No tengo nada que charlar contigo.

- Sí que tenemos algo de que charlar ¿Ya no recuerdas que tenemos un tema en común?

- No hay ningún tema en común.

- ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Si estás impregnada de su olor! - Saiyo comprendió perfectamente de quién estaban hablando- ¿Estás segura de conocerlo? - La sacerdotisa la miró con extrañeza - me refiero a quién es él realmente.

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Estás segura? - Habló en forma de provocación.

- ¡Sí, estoy completamente segura!

- ¿Alguna vez te dijo qué paso contigo?

- Sé que él fue quien me rescato cuando era un bebe.

- ¡¿Rescato?! ¡No me hagas reír! - Comentó con burla.

- ¡Eso fue lo que paso!

- ¡¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo una niña fue a parar a los brazos del demonio más temido de toda la nación?! - Saiyo enmudeció - ¿Realmente crees que te encontró a un lado del camino y simplemente decidió ayudarte? ¡Que pensamiento más patético e iluso!

- Estás tratando de confundirme… - Dijo con algo de duda.

- No, estoy tratando de que sepas la verdad ¡Chung Li Ch'uan fue el responsable de la muerte de tu madre!

.-

Él llego en la tarde, tal como siempre lo acostumbraba, Saiyo estaba afuera de su cabaña y a medida que se le acercaba podía notar que estaba distinta. Ella lo vio dirigirse hacia ella, se le adelanto y se acercó primero, tenía el semblante serio. Chung supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

- ¿Tú mataste a mi madre? - Preguntó sin vacilación dejando totalmente sin habla al cuestionado - ¡¿Tú mataste a mi madre?! - Repitió con mayor fuerza, pudo ver el desviar de los ojos del youkai. - Tú mataste a mi madre - ya no era una pregunta, se tapo la boca evitando la explosión de llanto que se le avecino.

- Te lo puedo explicar.

- ¡¿Explicar?! ¡¿Cómo explicas algo así?!

- Tú no entiendes, esa es mi naturaleza, es quien soy… - Trataba de calmarla, pero estaba logrando todo lo contrario.

- ¡¿Matar a una mujer con un bebé es tu naturaleza?!

- Ella no traía un bebé…

- ¡¿Y entonces yo qué era?!

- Tú no habías nacido Saiyo - ella se quedo muda - cuando la mate ella todavía estaba embarazada. Ya estaba muerta cuando tú brotaste de ella.

- Mataste… Mataste a una mujer embarazada… - No podía creer lo que oía, aquello era incluso peor que lo anterior.

- A ti no pude hacerte nada, quise hacerlo, pero no pude… Siempre supe que tú eras diferente para mí…

- ¡Mataste a mi madre estando embarazada! - Estalló.

- Lo siento - contestó con culpa.

- ¡Un lo siento no es suficiente, mataste a mi madre, la quemaste! ¡La quemaste!

- ¡No, no, no, no fue así!

- ¡Sí fue así, la quemaste! ¡Quemaste a mi madre!

- ¡No! - Rugió ante la dese

speración - ¡No la queme, le atravesé el pecho y le arranque el corazón!

Eso había sido demasiado, quedo fría y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, no dijo nada, Chung entendió que lo que acababa de decir nunca debió haber salido de su boca.

- No - negó con la cabeza - por favor, perdóname, por favor, yo no quería causarte daño - suplicaba acariciándole el cabello y el rostro - por favor, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - la abrazó tratando de buscar el perdón, pero ella siguió fría como el hielo - por favor… Yo no, no quise hacerlo, no quise matarla…

- Sí quisiste hacerlo - contestó fría mientras lo apartaba de su lado.

- No… - Susurró con una negativa de cabeza - por favor…

- Déjame sola.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un feroz enfrentamiento contra Li Chuang, pudieron haberlo matado ¡Pero Kagome no pudo hacerlo! Ante la desesperación, su ultimo recurso aparece frente a ella ¡Saiyo está aquí! Pero... ¿Qué clase de recuerdos son estos? ¿Cual es esa verdad que ocultan? ¡El próximo capitulo es el final de las dudas, la verdad que ni siquiera Tei conocía saldrá a la luz! ¿Especulaciones...?<strong>_

_**SALUDOOS!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 89:**** El fin de sus días dorados y la verdad.**

Tres días, sólo eso pudo dejar pasar. El primer plan fue dejar pasar por lo mínimo una semana, ese fue el tiempo mínimo en el que estimo que ella podría aclarar su mente, pero al primer día estaba histérico, el segundo impaciente y al tercero le llego un ataque de desesperación, no verla era terrible y era aún peor sabiendo que ella lo estaba odiando en ese preciso momento. Sintió que caía de sus manos, sentía como resbalaba y la perdía. Eso no lo podía permitir, no podía perderla, cualquier cosa menos eso. Saiyo lo era todo para él, era su mundo y su ser. Lo era todo.

Salió corriendo a buscarla, la encontró en el río, ella lo vio desde lejos, los ojos se le entristecieron al recordar lo que había hecho ese sujeto con su progenitora, pensó en echarlo, pero él no se lo permitió, se desvaneció y apareció frente a ella, ni siquiera le importo mojarse los zapatos y las ropas al llegar al agua, se veía agitado y con unas oscuras ojeras que delataban su insomnio, se aferro a ella repentinamente, la apretó contra sí como nunca lo había hecho y pidió, o más bien dicho, suplico su perdón, rogó como un loco, le repitió una y otra vez que la amaba, que por favor lo perdonara, que no había pensado en las consecuencias porque nunca se imagino que su futuro sería así y que él siempre había tenido aquella naturaleza.

- ¡Pídeme cualquier cosa, lo que sea y yo lo cumplo! – Suplicó - ¡Pero por favor, por favor no te alejes! ¡No lo hagas! - No había soltado el abraso si no hasta que ella abrió su boca.

- ¿Lo que sea?

Él la sujeto de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos.- Lo que sea- Repitió.

Ella guardo silencio por un momento, luego se decidió a decir lo que quería decir.

- No vuelvas a matar… No vuelvas a matar ni a lastimar a nadie en lo que te queda de vida Chung Li Ch'uan - demandó con decisión.

Él la miro perplejo, definitivamente hubiese esperado que le pidiera cualquier cosa menos eso.

- ¿Escuchaste?

- Sí… ¡Sí, claro que escuche! Sólo no sé si escuche bien o me estoy imaginando cosas.

- No te estás imaginando nada.

- Saiyo, mi naturaleza…

- ¡Soy una sacerdotisa! – Gritó - Soy una sacerdotisa Li… Fui criada para velar por las personas, para cuidarlas, sanarlas y protegerlas de todo. Y tú eres un demonio, un demonio que mata y destroza a todo lo que encuentra a su paso ¡Eres Chung Li Ch'uan, el peor demonio de la historia! ¡Te llaman la maldad hecha carne y huesos! ¿Cómo puedo compartir mi vida con un acecino sabiendo que lo que debería hacer es exorcizarlo? ¡La culpa está en mí, Li! Yo debería velar por los demás y no lo estoy haciendo, al estar protegiéndote e ignorando lo que haces sólo velo por mi misma y por mi egoísmo de querer tenerte cerca. No puedo eliminarte, jamás sería capaz… pero tampoco me puedes pedir que siga viviendo con el remordimiento de que comparto con un masacrista. He tratado de ignorar esta situación, pero realmente ya no puedo, la cabeza se me revienta de tanto pensar en qué harás cuando no estás aquí… Yo… Yo no puedo estar contigo… - Lo último lo dijo con claro dolor en su alma.

- Pero… Tú me conociste así…

- Lo sé, y la culpa es aún peor, yo sabía quien eras, siempre lo supe y aun así viole mis principios, pero ya no puedo… No puedo hacer eso Li.

Silencio.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… - Por un minuto el chico se sintió aliviado - por favor, no vuelvas nunca más por aquí - se atrevió a decir con todo el valor que pudo encontrar.

- ¿Qué? - Sintió un crujido en su pecho.

- No me hagas repetirlo… Porque no puedo… - Contestó aguantando las lagrimas y saliendo del río.

- ¡Espera! - La agarro de una mano, la estaba perdiendo - no… Por favor… No… - Ella lentamente comenzó a retirar la mano de la suya, pero él la sostuvo más fuerte - no me dejes, ya no sé como vivir sin ti - suplicó, pero ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Sí. Ella se iba, la perdía, veía su espalda, la estaba viendo marchar. Mil cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, un nudo se había atado en su pecho y no sabía qué hacer para quitárselo. La sensación de perdida le había caído encima de una forma atroz, era peor que la sensación de esos tres días, era peor que todo. Ella se iba, se iba para siempre. No. Cualquier cosas menos eso.

- ¡Lo prometo! - Vociferó, ella detuvo su paso y lo miro - lo prometo – repitió - nunca volveré a dañar a alguien por gusto, no volveré a matar, nunca, nunca más. Te lo juro Saiyo.

Una sonrisa de alivio se formo en el rostro de la sacerdotisa, dejo de aguantarse las ganas y corrió rápidamente a colgarse del cuello del hombre de ojos plateados para no volver a alejarse nunca más de él.

.-

.-

- ¡Saiyo! - Gritó Chung entre los árboles del bosque.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto, la luz del sol se introducía entre los pequeños espacios de las hojas. Li Ch'uan la había estado buscando desde hace un rato, primero había ido a la cabaña, se extraño al no encontrarla, pero no se preocupó, luego fue al río y posteriormente donde se encontraba ahora: en el bosque, sin embargo, ella todavía estaba desaparecida y su aroma se había perdido un poco debido a las flores de la primavera, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que de todas formas él lograra encontrar su olor entre tantos otros. Siguió la pista con algo de nerviosismo, por extraña razón su corazón estaba palpitando más de lo normal, como si tuviera la sensación de que algo no iba bien, y en efecto, tenía razón. Encontró a Saiyo desmayada con el cesto de hierbas medicinales dado vueltas, corrió a recogerla de inmediato, la sostuvo con cuidado y golpeó levemente su rostro mientras la llamaba con preocupación, se le cruzó por la mente llevarla hasta la cabaña, pero antes de que pudiera levantarla del suelo ella abrió lentamente los ojos y lo llamo con suavidad.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, nada puede pasarte - contestó besándola en la frente - ¿Quién te hizo esto? - Preguntó serió.

- Nadie.

- ¿Cómo que nadie? ¡Alguien tuvo que haberte atacado! No trates de defenderlo, dime quien fue.

- Li… Hay algo que nunca te he dicho… - Susurró con melancolía.

Se acomodaron entre las raíces de un árbol, él apoyo su espalda contra el macizo y ella se apoyó de él siendo protegida por su fuerte abrazo, entonces le contó la desgracias con la que había vivido desde que era pequeña. Estaba enferma, desde que era pequeña había tenido muchos problemas al corazón y otros que ni ella ni alguna otra persona que trato de ayudarla pudo entender, cuando cumplió once años fue cuando su estado de salud se puso más critico, estuvo a punto de morir, sin embargo, los monjes que la criaron se negaron a dejarla morir, porque decían que ella era especial entre las personas. Oyeron el rumor de un collar que podía mantenerla con vida a pesar de que fuese prácticamente imposible, fueron en su búsqueda y se lo llevaron, y en efecto, el collar salvo de la muerte a la pequeña Saiyo, de hecho, fue el collar y una joya que le regalaron los monjes, la joya púrpura que representaba al amor. Saiyo debía llevar las dos cosas por el resto de sus días, ya que si no era así lo más probable es que su muerte llegase en segundos, Saiyo era una de las personas que según el destino ya debía estar muerta… Li Ch'uan guardo silenció, tan sólo pensar en que ella pudiese morir lo estremecía.

- Aún no me voy a morir - le dijo ella para tratar de quitarle su expresión.

- Si alguien te llega a quitar el collar o la joya sí lo harás…

- Eso no va a pasar - trató de sonreír.

- Tienes razón, porque yo mismo me encargare de que no suceda - contestó apretando los puños - ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

- A veces tengo recaídas.

- Pero… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes, sólo tengo que descansar - Contestó suavemente - …Li… ¿Me contarías de cuando eras niño?

- ¿Por qué quieres escuchar eso? Es aburrido - ella acarició su mano para insistir, él suspiro - ¿Qué te gustaría oír?

- Cuéntame de tu familia.

- A mi padre nunca lo conocí, tampoco supe su nombre y realmente nunca me intereso saberlo, mi madre… mi madre estaba loca, nunca me agrado, siempre me hablaba extraño y a veces me hablaba, pero no me hablaba a mí.

- ¿No tuviste hermanos?

- No. Quizás la historia hubiese sido diferente de haber sido así.

- ¿Qué paso con tu madre, Li? - Tenía una leve idea, pero quería que él fuese sincero, hubo un poco de silenció, Saiyo sintió como los brazos del youkai la sostuvieron con mayor firmeza.

- Ella… Ella una vez me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada una bruja la maldijo, me dijo "Los culpo por algo que hice yo, le quito el cuerpo, pero le dejo su alma, te achico el corazón y te dejo la desgracia" Nunca entendí que quiso decir con eso y tampoco entendí por qué nunca dejo de hablarme en plural, cuando me miraba sentía que no me estaba mirando a mi y, cuando sentía que sí me miraba, lo hacía con lastima, detestaba que hiciera eso, no tenía derecho a sentir lastima de mi, era yo quien debía sentir lastima de alguien tan patético como ella

- ¿Alguna vez le dijiste cómo te sentías?

- Se lo grite, y a la estúpida se le ocurrió decirme "Yo sé que no me quieres Li, no me quieres a mi ni a nada que te rodea, porque tu nunca vas a poder querer a nadie, nunca encontraras amor en tu alma y cuando al fin lo hagas será tu desgracia la que se encargue de quitártelo, lo peor es que no debería ser tu desgracia, debería ser la mía"

- Li…

- La odiaba, la odiaba a ella y a sus delirios nocturnos…

- ¿Delirios?

- Tenía pesadillas, siempre se despertaba gritando el nombre de un tal Kiseki, creo que era mi padre, porque siempre comenzaba a llorar, repetía aquél nombre y repetía el mío hasta que se volvía a dormir.

- ¿La mataste?

- Sí. La mate y desde entonces nunca más pude detenerme, al menos no hasta que te conocí.

- ¿Nunca te has arrepentido de eso?

- No, su muerte es de la que menos podría arrepentirme. La odiaba…

.-

.-

Continuaron transcurriendo los meses, él ya no se separaba de ella, pasaban los días entre el río y el bosque y las noches encerrados en la cabaña sólo con la compañía de una llama de fuego. Era amor, amor de verdad y sólo deseaban que nunca se fuese a acabar, y realmente nunca se terminaría, ese amor jamás podría acabarse no importaba los siglos que pasaran sobre él, pero el destino suele ser cruel y castiga a los que pagan los errores de otros. Eso fue lo que se interpuso entre ellos, el destino. La sangre del inmortal comenzó a palpitar dentro de él, o por lo menos eso era lo que él sentía, comenzó de a poco, pero a medida que los días seguían pasando, la sangre palpitaba con mayor intensidad. A veces las manos le temblaban, era como un desagradable tic que aparecía cuando Saiyo no estaba junto a él, de hecho, cualquier malestar que tuviese se desaparecía completamente cuando la veía a ella, se había convertido en su antídoto, pero necesitaba encontrar la enfermedad. El nerviosismo siempre lo acompañaba y el insomnio comenzó a inundar sus noches, tenía sed, podía tomar un litro de agua y la sed sólo aumentaba, tenía calor, podía zambullirse desnudo en el río y aun así al salir sentía el mismo ardor, nunca había tenido esa sensación, nunca en toda su vida había sufrido de problemas de temperatura, pero ahora lo hacía y no sabía como detenerlo, no sabía como detener nada de lo que le estaba pasando y eso lo tenía desesperado.

Finalmente un día se dio cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba pasando, había ido a la aldea porque a Saiyo le pidieron que hiciera un exorcismo, Chung nunca se mostraba ante los aldeanos, Saiyo sabía que ellos conocían la existencia de Chung y también sabía que la mayoría de ellos estaba en total desacuerdo con una relación de ese tipo, ella sólo trataba de ignorar los rumores, sin embargo se estaba haciendo difícil, había tenido deseos de marcharse junto con el inmortal, pero por extraña razón él prefirió que esperaran. Chung estaba preocupado, desde que se entero de que ella estaba enferma se volvió sobre protector, ella le aseguro de que estaría todo bien, pero él prefería asegurarse de que fuese así, no tenía intención de entrometerse en su trabajo, pero si se mantendría cerca por cualquier cosa, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía estar cerca, al ver a toda esa gente reunida todos sus extraños síntomas salieron a la luz de un solo golpe y de forma triplicada, tuvo que alejarse de inmediato, corrió hasta lo más profundo del bosque y se aguantó las ganas de regresar, su pulso estaba al mil, sentía como si sus venas fuesen a reventar y sus manos temblaban de una forma descontrolada, trato de calmarse con la respiración, pero no funcionaba, comenzó a lanzar llamas por todas partes, pero eso tampoco lo calmo, tuvo la intención de sacar sus alas y alejarse aún más, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo único que conseguiría era volver a la aldea. Al final, no notó cuando un ogro se estaba acercando a él para tratar de comérselo, pero fue descuidado, Chung lo descubrió y lo mato antes de que pudiese decirle algo, luego se dio cuenta de que lo único que pudo tranquilizarlo fue la sangre.

Se aguantaba, a cada segundo se aguantaba, respiraba profundo y daba largas caminatas en el bosque, una vez tuvo que salir a caminar en la noche, el pulso se le había comenzado a acelerar demasiado y Saiyo aun no regresaba de visitar a un herido en la aldea. Todo estaba mejorando, la quietud de la noche y la brisa habían calmado el calor, siguió caminando con alivió entre los árboles, pero no se dio cuenta cuando llego cerca del camino, ahí, desde una distancia acomodada, pudo ver a un hombre que transitaba junto a su caballo, el temblor de las manos apareció y el fuego que creyó apaciguado volvió a encenderse, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse hacía el camino, podía ser un ataque sorpresa, nadie sabría que fue él, la oscuridad de la noche estaba a su favor, pero no lo hizo, fue fuerte, se dio la media vuelta y se hecho a correr de regreso a la cabaña, sabía que Saiyo ya debía haber vuelto, o al menos eso esperaba, era lo único que podía calmarlo a demás de la sangre y, realmente no quería optar por el segundo recurso. Un alivio se poso sobre él, sintió el dulce aroma y vio luz dentro de la cabaña, ella estaba ahí, continuó corriendo y atravesó la entrada de forma repentina, ella lo miro con preocupación, notó perfectamente la angustia y la agitación sobre él.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él no respondió, se apresuró hacia ella, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la beso desesperado antes de que pudiera volver a preguntarle algo, la beso una y otra vez hasta que ella desistió de preguntarle sobre lo que le había pasado, aquella noche no la soltó ni por un segundo y la amo como un loco hasta que encontró el sueño en la quietud de su pecho. Sí, ella era su mejor medicina, lo único que temía es que la enfermedad no tuviese cura.

Aquella situación se repitió más de una vez, Saiyo sabía que algo estaba mal, lo notaba distinto, preocupado y exaltado todo el tiempo, no servía de nada todos los esfuerzos que él hacía para disimularlo, ella lo conocía perfectamente y tenía claro que había un problema, pero tomo la determinación de no preguntarle nada, confiaba en que finalmente él acudiría a ella y le contaría lo que estaba pasando, pero el tiempo siguió pasando y el seguía guardando silencio, disimulando, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Un día, antes de que llegara a la cabaña luego de visitar a unos ancianos en la aldea, lo vio salir corriendo de la cabaña, inmediatamente intento seguirlo, estuvo vagando por largo rato en la oscuridad del bosque tratando de encontrarlo, ya estaba resignada al fracaso cuando se encontró con una sorpresa horrorosa entre los árboles. Estaba paralizada, jamás hubiese creído que lo que estaba ahí era una mujer si no fuese por los trozos de kimono que estaban botados junto a ella, el cuerpo era irreconocible, estaba totalmente deshecho, sus órganos estaba desparramados por todas partes y su sangre se había convertido en nada más que un charco en el que reposaban unos cuantos pedazos de carne. Sostuvo su estomago, pero aun así se le hizo imposible no vomitar, jamás había visto algo así, ni siquiera en la matanza que hubo en el templo donde se crío. Luego escucho un ruido, un siseo, venía desde un tronco viejo, grande y abandonado que estaba a unos cuantos metros al frente, se acercó con temor, estaba segura que encontraría al responsable de esa abominación, a medida que se acercaba podía oír con mayor intensidad una respiración nerviosa, eso la hizo dudar, se detuvo antes de dar el paso que le haría descubrir al responsable, no porque temiese terminar como aquella persona, sino porque creía saber quien era el asesino. Finalmente se lleno de fuerzas y dio el ultimo paso con decisión, ahí estaba él, sólo que no sabía si realmente podría ser él, estaba abrasado de sus rodillas, tembloroso y asustado, nunca lo había visto así, nunca pensó que podría estar así, parecía un niño aterrado, la miró con turbación.

- Yo no quería - balbuceo con la mandíbula temblorosa, Saiyo no sabía si era por el frío o por la inquietud que tenía – yo no quería, no quería, no quería - el temblor de su cuerpo se incremento de un solo golpe, Saiyo se desespero, no podía creer que estuviese tan mal y ella no lo notara, se le acerco sin más demora y lo envolvió en sus brazos - ¡No puedo controlarme, he tratado de hacerlo, lo prometo, pero no puedo, no puedo, cuando estoy contigo todo esta bien, la sed se apaga, pero en el momento en que desapareces la sed regresa, no puedo controlarlo! - Ella trataba de sostenerlo, pero el temblor no se iba, él estaba desesperado y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo - ¡No quiero ser un asesino, nunca he querido ser un asesino tienes que creerme! ¡No quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo controlarme, desde que mate a mi madre no puedo controlarme, necesito matar, necesito hacer daño, necesito la sangre de otros entre mis dedos, pero no quiero, no quiero matar, no quiero hacerlo más! - Comenzó a gritar como un loco desenfrenado entre sus brazos, lagrimas de desesperación brotaron de sus ojos, no entendía qué estaba mal con él, no sabía por qué no podía quitar esos deseos tan sádicos de su cabeza - ¡Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame!

- Voy a ayudarte, lo voy a hacer, lo prometo Li, vamos a solucionar esto - también estaba desesperada, verlo así le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

- ¡No quiero hacerlo más, por favor, no quiero hacerlo más! - Imploró mientras se aferraba cada vez más a ella, su único consuelo.

- Todo estará bien, ya todo estará bien… - Susurró calmándolo meciéndolo como a un niño y acariciando su cabeza mientras que en su mente se deslumbraba la única solución posible.

.-

.-

- No vendrá - declaró en la oscuridad.

- Sí vendrá, me dio su palabra, sólo tenemos que esperarlo.

- Saiyo, despierta, soy el líder inmortal ¿Tú crees que alguien se ofrecería a ayudarme? - Comentó con algo de ironía.

- Por eso sé que vendrá.

Hubo un silenció, Chung la miró detenidamente, le bastaron unos segundos para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- No le dijiste quien era yo - ella no negó el acierto del youkai, sino que se dedico a contemplar la torre abandonada frente a ellos, Chung suspiro, ahora entendía tanta confianza de parte de la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, sabía que lo que había hecho no serviría de nada, el sujeto tarde o temprano terminaría reconociéndolo y lo más seguro era que retractaría su palabra. Froto sus manos para juntar algo de calor, era desagradable tener la sensación del frío, no entendía como su cuerpo podía tener tantos cambios ante la ausencia de sus costumbres de asesino.

Finalmente apareció el hombre que habían estado esperando, el sujeto miró a Saiyo en forma de saludo y una oculta alegría de volver a verla, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en Chung Li Ch'uan, la deformidad en su rostro fue evidente, lo había reconocido al instante y la negativa se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

- No te hará nada, él no es lo que tú y el mundo entero cree… - Habló Saiyo sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran los pensamientos de Tei.

- ¿No sería prudente haber buscando un monje u otra sacerdotisa? ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Crees que los monjes y sacerdotisas me hubiesen ayudado?- ironizo.

- Si me hubieras dicho quién era, yo tampoco hubiera aceptado.

- Lo sé… Por eso no te lo dije, pero no te obligare a hacer algo que no deseas hacer - respondió con comprensión, pero a la vez le estaba suplicando con la mirada que se olvidara de los prejuicios y accediera a ayudarlos, sin embargo, a juzgar por el rostro de Tei, estaba claro que la respuesta seguiría siendo un no - lo siento… - Se disculpo Saiyo ante Chung Li Ch'uan

- No importa, lo intentaste…

- ¡Está bien! Lo haré… - Habló Tei cuando Saiyo ya creía perdida la batalla - pero tengo una condición.

- Dila - contestó una mujer ansiosa.

- De seguro Saiyo te habrá contado sobre mi familia - el inmortal asintió - mejor así. La condición es que tú mismo tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar al Pan-Ku y a cuidar que cumpla con su misión.

- ¿No sabes quién soy yo? He vivido para matar a ese ser.

- Tu enemigo natural, lo sé… Puedes prometerme ayudarme y no matarlo en cuanto lo encuentre o puedes admitir que no amas lo suficiente a esta mujer como para ir contra tus principios… No te obligo a nada.

- Soy un traidor de principios - ni siquiera dudó un segundo.

(Coldplay – The scientist)

El acuerdo ya estaba hecho, lo siguiente fue entrar en la vieja torre e iniciar con el ritual por el que habían llegado hasta ahí. Antes de que todo comenzara, Saiyo tomo su mano y apoyo la frente en su pecho, cerro los ojos por unos segundos y dejó que el dulce aroma de ese hombre entrara por su nariz.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Susurró aferrando aun más su mano.

- Estoy seguro…

- Te explique lo que pasaría…

- Sí…

- Li, yo…

- Un día, estoy seguro que un día despertare y ni siquiera tú serás capaz de contenerme, y cuando eso pase… - Soltó su agarre y sostuvo el rostro de ella entre sus manos para mirarla - …Cuando eso pase no quiero volver a despertar para ver lo que te hice. Es lo mejor para todos y sobre todo para ti - la besó - te amo, Saiyo.

- Te amo, Li - respondió para luego volver a besarlo, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, tuvo que juntar toda su voluntad para cortar la caricia y disponerse a lo que iba. Tei nunca lo notó, pero aquella separación hizo crujir el corazón del youkai.

El conjuro duró tres días, tres días en los que el youkai no dejo de lanzar gritos desgarradores y en los que Tei y, sobretodo Saiyo, tuvieron que ser fuertes para no detener el conjuro, cualquier error echaría todo por la borda. Finalmente, todo acabo, el cuerpo del youkai cayó rendido al suelo al igual que Tei, sólo Saiyo fue más fuerte que el agotamiento, corrió hasta el hombre desplomado en el centro y le quito la ultima cadena que logró resistir a su agresividad, el youkai trato de incorporarse, pero sólo logró quedarse de rodillas mientras Saiyo lo sostenía, ella acarició su rostro y levanto el flequillo que cubría los ojos del joven, sus ojos se encontraron, no necesito una segunda mirada para ver el brillo desconocido en los ojos plateados, sonrió.

- Fugimi Kiseki, desde hoy ese es tu nombre.

.-

.-

Había pasado una semana, Kiseki y Saiyo estaban en el camino, la melancolía podía percibirse en el ambiente.

- Yo sé que no me quieres, no tienes que ocultármelo Kiseki - ella procuro sonreír para no entristecerlo.

- Yo…

- Por favor… - La sombra del flequillo oculto los ojos de Saiyo - por favor dilo, necesito que lo digas.

- Las cosas pueden cambiar, sólo tengo que intentarlo. No necesitas estar triste - trató de remediar lo irremediable.

- Las cosas ya cambiaron - contestó soltando las lagrimas - pero no tienes que preocuparte, no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa. Esta es tú oportunidad, tienes derecho a aprovecharla no a atarte a mí.

- No estoy atado, yo… - No lo dejó continuar.

- Las cosas tampoco son iguales para mi - declaró, luego lo miró tratando de ver más haya de él mientras acariciaba su mejilla - no sabes cuanto amo a este rostro… - Retrocedió un paso - necesito que me lo digas.

- Podemos ir al sur, o quizás podemos…

- ¡Dímelo! - Demandó ella silenciándolo completamente - por favor… - suplicó - necesito que me lo digas para caer en la realidad.

Silencio.

- No te amo…

Silencio.

Ella se le acerco nuevamente, tomo su mano y en ella deposito un collar de colores y una joya púrpura.

- No… - Susurró un Kiseki suplicante.

Saiyo rozó levemente sus labios con los de él para luego nuevamente retroceder y sonreír abiertamente como siempre lo hacía.

- Gracias - dijo antes de desplomarse.

Kiseki no hizo nada, estaba como una roca, la culpa lo golpeó en la cabeza de una manera atroz, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para tratar de revivirla. Se agacho junto a ella cuando ya era tarde, abraso el cuerpo inerte y lloro amargamente la pérdida, comenzó a llover, el mundo sabía que había perdido algo realmente valioso. Kiseki soltó a la mujer sólo cuando dejo de llover, cabo una tumba junto al camino y ahí deposito el cuerpo que luego cubrió de tierra, se quedo de pie contemplando la tumba, el atardecer ya había llegado, era el atardecer más enrojecido que hubiese existido nunca, los ojos del joven estaban ensombrecidos por haber llorado, se quito lentamente el collar de dragón que traía en el cuello para luego hincarse y depositarlo sobre la tumba, luego, volvió a ponerse en pie.

- Perdóname… - Susurró con un tono de sufrimiento. Continuó con su camino.

.-

.-

.-

Las imágenes se desvanecieron, no había nada más que Saiyo pudiese mostrarle y eso causó una débil desilusión en Kagome.

- ¿Cómo…? No entiendo ¿Cómo se supone que puedo acabar con Li Ch'uan con esto?

- Ya te lo dije, no puedo decirte eso.

- ¿Por qué no quieres o por qué no puedes?

Saiyo sonrío levemente - tú viste mi pasado, por lo tanto sabes la respuesta…

- Tú no entiendes - se alteró - ¡Él le ha hecho daño a mucha gente, es necesario acabarlo! - La sacerdotisa no respondió, sólo deslizo la mirada hacia el cruel demonio que no podía verla - por favor… No me dejes sola, necesito ayuda ¡Tú eres mi única esperanza! - Insistió.

- Ya hice todo lo que podía hacer, Kagome, no puedo decirte lo que tú tienes que comprender por tú propia cuenta.

- ¿Comprender? No te entiendo, no me has dicho nada sólo me mostraste tu pasado con Chung, no sé que es lo que quieres que comprenda - realmente no sabía qué podía hacer.

Saiyo volvió a sonreír dándole a entender que se calmara y que todo estaría mejor muy pronto, se le acerco y poso delicadamente su mano sobre el pecho de Kagome.

- Cierra tus ojos y confía en tu corazón, no importa lo que veas, tu corazón es el que tiene la verdadera y única respuesta - sonrió una vez más en forma de despedida y se desvaneció.

- ¿Mi corazón…? - Susurró totalmente desorientada, aquello no había hecho más que confundirla aún más de lo que ya estaba. Un estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Chung Li Ch'uan acababa de lanzar a Inuyasha desde las alturas y éste estaba tratando de incorporarse para seguir con el combate, pero era más que evidente el agotamiento que tenía, mientras que, si bien Li Ch'uan se veía cansado, estaba a la vista que podía seguir dando mucho más. Inuyasha no podría derrotar al poderoso youkai, no importaba cuanto hubiese entrenado, no importaba toda la persistencia que mostrara, aquel objetivo era sencillamente imposible, ese hombre era demasiado poderoso para cualquiera en el mundo, el odio alimentaba su alma y no había nada que pudiese ganarle. La batalla continuó, Inuyasha moriría en las manos del inmortal y ella no sabía como detenerlo. De pronto, un recuerdo inundo su mente…

.-

- _¿Saiyo? - Hubo un ligero cambió en su mirada, pero no tardo en regresar a la frialdad de antes – nunca ame a esa miko, al igual que tú ella también fue victima de mis engaños, estúpidamente también creyó que la amaba, quise jugar un poco con ella, pero no salí ileso de eso, ella termino sellando mis poderos junto con ese sujeto - miró a Tei - luego cuando me di cuenta de lo que había pasado simplemente apresure su final._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- ¿No he sido claro? – Preguntó con falsa ingenuidad - ¡La mate! No tenía todos mis poderes, pero aún tenía mi fuerza, atravesé su pecho y le arranque el corazón._

_.-_

- ¿Por qué dijo eso? - Se preguntó Kagome con mayor confusión - Saiyo me lo mostró, él no la mato, ella decidió dejar su vida en el momento en que le entrego la joya y el collar, entonces… ¿Por qué mintió? ¿Por qué dijo que la había asesinado cuando no fue así? - Enfocó su mirada en él tratando de encontrar alguna explicación.

En ese instante, la duda gatillo una serie de interrogantes en la cabeza de Kagome, comenzó a ver lo que antes no había notado, las piezas y los recuerdos se fueron juntando poco a poco en su retina. Si Chung antes de que lo sellaran le había dicho a Saiyo que la amaba ¿Por qué una semana después le dijo que no? ¿Por qué ella lo entendía? ¿Por qué le había dicho que no era lo mismo? ¿Por qué él se disculpo por no amarla? ¡¿Por qué?!

Recordó las palabras que Tei le dijo una vez.

.-

_Saiyo se agacho junto a él, lo vio a los ojos y algo en ella se apagó mas no impidiendo que su sonrisa apareciera._

_- Fugimi Kiseki, desde hoy ese es tu nombre._

_.-_

Los detalles comenzaron inundar su cabeza.

.-

- _Tenía pesadillas, siempre se despertaba gritando el nombre de un tal Kiseki, creo que era mi padre, porque siempre comenzaba a llorar, repetía aquél nombre y repetía el mío._

_.-_

- _Me dijo "Los culpo por algo que hice yo, le quito el cuerpo, pero le dejo su alma, te achico el corazón y te dejo la desgracia" Nunca entendí que quiso decir con eso y tampoco entendí porque nunca dejo de hablarme en plural, cuando me miraba sentía que no me estaba mirando a mi._

_.-_

_- Fugimi Kiseki, desde hoy ese es tu nombre._

_.-_

_- Él iba a contártelo todo, cuando tú te fuiste él te siguió, dijo que te lo diría todo, incluso lo que yo no sabía… - El silencio de la noche reino- yo vi sus ojos ¡vi que te amaba!_

_.-_

- _¿Acaso dices que estás tratando de alejarme de ti?_

_- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni te lo he dicho y ya lo sabes! - Dijo exaltado - ¿Ves? ¡Ese es mi punto!_

_- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que nos conozcamos más? ¿Qué tiene de malo que te conozca? - Dijo cambiando esa expresión triste y apagada de su rostro._

_- Que... No quiero hacerte daño ¿Sabes?... Porque mientras más nos acerquemos, quizás, si llega a pasar algo alguna vez, lo que ocurra te llegara a doler mucho más ¿Entiendes?_

_- ¿O sea no quieres que sufra?_

_- Exacto... No lo quiero, por eso no quiero que me conozcas de verdad... ¿Entiendes? Por eso te hago daño._

_.-_

- _Hay una puerta - Informo._

_- ¿Una puerta?_

_- Sí, es gigantesca, puedo ver destellos de luz que se escapan por debajo._

_- ¡Ábrela! - Chilló con ansiedad. _

_- Lo estoy intentando, pero no me deja, está cerrada bajo mil candados, puedo ver las cadenas que la resguardan._

_- Sigue intentándolo, por favor, sigue intentándolo - le rogaba Kagome a la bruja._

_- Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella, jamás había visto algo así, es como si fuese la puerta hacía otro mundo…_

.-

- _¿Y quién vendrías siendo tú?_

_- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Te atreves a decir que me olvidaste?! - Aquello lo había molestado._

_- ¿Olvidar? ¿No crees que para eso debería haberte visto alguna vez? De hecho, realmente ni siquiera me interesa saber tu nombre… - Respondió con cara de aburrimiento._

_.-_

- _Él iba a contártelo todo, cuando tú te fuiste él te siguió, dijo que te lo diría todo, incluso lo que yo no sabía._

_.-_

_- ¡¿Por qué?! - Afortunadamente él no había llegado muy lejos, tan sólo unos metros, metros que se detuvo en recorrer tan pronto escucho la voz de Kagome - ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_- Tengo que hacerlo… - Susurró débilmente._

_- No, no tienes qué, puedes quedarte…_

_- No, no puedo…_

_.-_

- _Deseo que seas feliz… Por toda la eternidad… - Susurra tan bajo que era increíble que Kagome haya sido capas de oírlo, luego sus labios rozan dulcemente su mejilla._

_.-_

- _Mi verdadero nombre es… Aunque supongo que ya deben saberlo, es algo evidente – rio para luego ponerse serio - Chung Li Ch'uan, único y verdadero líder de los ocho inmortales y he venido a informarles a todos ustedes pequeños insectos que ya llegamos al acto final y en esta ultima escena, donde yo aparezco, se cierra el telón, aplauden mi actuación y acabamos con esta obrita de teatro… - Sonrió sarcásticamente – soy la maldad hecha carne y huesos y voy a matarlos a todos._

_.-_

- _No puedo quedarme, te hice una promesa, te dije que jamás volvería a hacerte daño y la única forma en que pueda cumplirla es marchándome, yéndome lejos de ti y ser como si nunca hubiese existido._

_.-_

_- Te odio – repitió haciendo sentir el sentimiento en su voz – eres la peor plaga que existe en este mundo, tan solo al verte siento que voy a estallar en ira, eres repulsiva, abominable, sólo quiero que mueras…_

_.-_

_Ambos corrían hasta el otro hasta que finalmente chocaron en un apasionado y profundo beso bajo la lluvia. Sus manos buscaban sus cuerpos de una forma desenfrenada, necesitaban sentir que estaban ahí, que era real y que no se desvanecerían de un momento a otro. _

_Kiseki acarició su rostro y separa sus labios momentáneamente para decir con respiración agitada - por toda la eternidad._

_Al escucharlo decir esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada a misma vez que repetía - por toda la eternidad - y volvían besarse sin la más mínima intención de separarse._

_.-_

- _Quiero… - Aún no estaba completamente sobre sus pies - quiero que me digas que no me amas, que me mires a los ojos y me lo digas… - Habló con decisión._

_Entonces lo dijo…_

_- No te amo._

_.-_

_- Vámonos… - Susurró._

_- ¿Irnos? - Preguntó confundida._

_- Sí, vámonos lejos, sólo tú y yo, nadie más._

_- Pero… ¿Y Tei? Nosotros lo estábamos ayudando con… _

_- ¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo?_

_- Eso no tienes ni que preguntármelo - aseguró._

_- Entonces… Esta es la única manera, si nos quedamos para ayudarlo estoy seguro de que no podremos estarlo._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque lo sé._

_.-_

- _¡Eres sólo un pobre y patético ser, estás sola! ¡Sola! ¡No tienes nada y has perdido lo único que te importaba en la vida!_

_- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, por favor!_

_- ¡LO PERDISTE! ¡PERDISTE A KISEKI Y NUNCA LO TENDRAS DE VUELTA!- rugió._

_- ¡Déjame! - Estaba al borde del colapso._

_- ¡Jamás te lo voy a devolver! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás te lo devolveré!_

_.-_

- _Yo vi amor, amor en sus ojos, sincero y puro amor, Kagome. La forma en que te miraba, digo, sé que Inuyasha te quiere, sé que yo te quiero, pero no soy entupido y puedo notar las cosas perfectamente y, lo que noté, fue que ni Inuyasha ni yo te habíamos mirado con tanto amor como lo hacía él- Dijo Koga._

_.-_

_Lo miraba una y otra vez sintiendo un vació aún más grande en su interior, odio… odio… era todo lo que veía en él ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiese esconder tanto odio a la perfección?_ _Kagome lo volvió a mirar fijamente, él quería matarla, lo veía claramente en él, pero algo se lo impedía, algo estaba interfiriendo con su cometido por más que se esforzara por concluir el acto asesino, simplemente algo no lo dejaba, entonces… por un segundo, un maravilloso segundo, Kagome vio sus ojos y todo el dolor que sentía desapareció, ahí estaban de nuevo, sus ojos, sus hermosos y deslumbrantes ojos plateados, aquellos que la habían enamorado, aquellos que la miraban con todo el amor del mundo, esos que le decían todo lo que sentían con tan sólo observarla, esos que gritaban "te amo", los ojos del amado Kiseki… Pero rápidamente todo se desmorono, el odio en los fríos ojos plateados volvió a aparecer haciéndola comprender que todo había sido una ilusión._

_.-_

- Sus ojos… - Susurró dándose cuenta de todo.

Sus ojos siempre le habían dado calma, los ojos platinados de Kiseki siempre habían sido suficientes para calmar cualquier tempestad, pero desde que se había convertido en el temible Li Ch'uan nunca más volvió a sentir lo mismo, cuando lo miraba a los ojos siempre veía odio, no estaba ni el más mínimo rastro de la antigua mirada, los platinados ya no le causaban absolutamente nada, sin embargo, ese día, ese día los vio por un segundo, estaban ahí cuando se detuvo de matarla, la vieron fijamente, pero… Desaparecieron.

.-

- _Saiyo se agacho junto a él, lo vio a los ojos y algo en ella se apagó._

_.-_

_- Me dijo "Los culpo por algo que hice yo, le quito el cuerpo, pero le dejo su alma, te achico el corazón y te dejo la desgracia" Nunca entendí que quiso decir con eso y tampoco entendí por qué nunca dejo de hablarme en plural, cuando me miraba sentía que no me estaba mirando a mí._

_.-_

_- ¡LO PERDISTE! ¡PERDISTE A KISEKI Y NUNCA LO TENDRAS DE VUELTA!- rugió._

_.-_

_- ¡Jamás te lo voy a devolver! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Jamás! **¡Jamás te lo devolveré!**_

_.-_

- Tú no… ¡Tú no…! - Susurró para luego terminar en un grito que hizo que la pelea, que ahora era en tierra, se detuviera.

- ¿Ya estás delirando patética mujer? - Comentó el youkai con veneno en su voz.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, algo de rencor se posaba en sus ojos, pero esta vez era un rencor diferente al que le había mostrado anteriormente, sí, ahora era diferente, ahora ella ya había comprendido la verdad.

- ¡Kagome te dije que ya no tenías que hacer nada, yo me encargare de este sujeto! ¡Va a pagar todos sus engaños!

- Sí, lo va a hacer, sólo que ahora pagara los engaños correctos - contestó sin despegar la mirada del youkai

- ¿Te refieres a haber creado a Kiseki y haber fingido que te amaba? - Habló con burla - no sabes lo penosa que te ves al no poder superarlo.

- Ese no fue un engaño.

- ¡Kagome! - Inuyasha no podía comprender que era lo que se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza, para él Kiseki no era más que un invento, un traidor y repulsivo individuo que sólo debía ser exterminado.

- Sí, definitivamente eres la persona más idiota que he conocido en la vida.

(Linking Park - Somewhere i belong)

- Deja de mentir - ordenó con ira en su mirada.

- ¿Dejar de mentir? ¡Hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo, estúpida! ¿Acaso te golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza? - Comenzó a reírse, pero su humor fue opacado por la declaración que menos esperaba.

- ¡TÚ NO ERES KISEKI! - Gritó dejando en silencio a todos los oyentes - ¡Tu no eres Kiseki, nunca has sido Kiseki!

- Kagome… - Sango creía que se había vuelto loca.

- Me parece que vamos a volver al pasado - comentó Chung con una sonrisa torcida.

- Dijiste que mataste a Saiyo ¡Eso también es mentira!

- Yo la mate - contestó con seriedad.

- ¡Mentira! Ella me lo mostró, tú no la mataste.

- ¿Te lo mostró? - Aquello le había llamado la atención.

- Sí… Ella me lo mostró todo ¡Todo! ¡Así que ya deja de mentir!

- ¡¿Mentir?! ¡Nunca he mentido niña estúpida, yo mate a Saiyo, yo soy Kiseki! ¡Yo soy Kiseki!

- ¡NO! ¡Tú no eres Kiseki, Kiseki es tu _hermano_! ¡Tú nuca has sido y jamás serás Kiseki! - Contestó gritando, estaba enojada, realmente enojada.

- ¡Estás loca!

- ¡A su madre la maldijeron cuando estaba embarazada, tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡Los culpo por algo que hice yo, le quito el cuerpo, pero le dejo su alma, te achico el corazón y te dejo la desgracia! Eso fue lo que dijo tu madre ¿verdad?

- ¡No! - Gruñó.

- ¡Saiyo te explico lo que significaba, Saiyo te dijo lo que ocurriría y tu aceptaste sellarte!

- ¡NO! ¡Cállate!

- ¡A Kiseki le quitaron su cuerpo, pero le dejaron su alma y su alma necesitaba un lugar físico donde estar…!

- ¡Cállate! - Se estaba alterando.

- ¡Tu cuerpo, el alama de Kiseki entro en tu cuerpo y ahí se quedó oculta durante años!

- ¡Te estoy diciendo que te calles! - Trató de atacarla, pero Inuyasha fue más rápido y lo alejo de un solo golpe.

- ¡Y a ti te achicaron el corazón y te dejaron la desgracias, por eso matas, por eso aunque quieras no puedes detenerte, por eso te convertiste en un asesino!

- ¡NO!

- ¡Por eso no pudiste ser feliz con Saiyo, estabas maldito, la bruja se encargo de que la desgracia cayera sobre ti cuando eras feliz!

- ¡CALLATE! - Rugió tapándose los oídos para no oírla más, pero fue imposible.

- ¡Tú y Kiseki fueron malditos! ¡Fueron malditos antes de nacer! ¡Admítelo, admite que tú no eres Kiseki! ¡Admite que el alma de Kiseki está dentro de ti! ¡ADMITE QUE TÚ NUNCA HAS SIDO KISEKI!

- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡LO ADMITO! ¡YO NO SOY KISEKI, JAMÁS PODRÍA SER ESA ASQUEROSA ALIMAÑA!

Kagome sintió que podía volver a respirar y que el vació en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse, pero como siempre, Chung Li Ch'uan se volvió a encargar de destruirlo todo.

- ¡Nunca he sido Kiseki, pero eso ya no interesa porque hace mucho tiempo que me encargue de desaparecerlo para siempre!

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡LA BASURA DE KISEKI YA NO EXISTE!

Entonces recordó todas las veces en que Saiyo le advirtió que se le acababa el tiempo, y, también recordó cuando se le apareció por última vez para decirle: "Se te acabó el tiempo". Ahora entendía por qué lo había dicho… Ya no podría recuperarlo, Kiseki se había ido para siempre.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Alquien llegó a la respuesta correcta en el transcurso del capitulo o fue una total sorpresa? ¿Algunas conjeturas? ¿Imaginaban alguna otra cosa? ¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Saludos!<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

_******PD: Tengo material como para seguir con la historia luego de que esto termine. Pero advierto que se abriría una trama totalmente distinta. Dejare que la decisión de su publicación recaiga en los lectores, ya que es para ustedes que esto se hace. (como noté que al final no lo leían, lo puse aquí. jajaja)******_

**Capitulo 90:**** La sonrisa de mi querido Kiseki**

- ¡Tú y Kiseki fueron malditos! ¡Fueron malditos antes de nacer! ¡Admítelo, admite que tú no eres Kiseki! ¡Admite que el alma de Kiseki esta dentro de ti! ¡ADMITE QUE TÚ NUNCA HAS SIDO KISEKI!

- ¡SÍ! ¡SÍ!- Gruñó con furia desde el fondo de su estomago - ¡LO ADMITO! ¡YO NO SOY KISEKI, JAMÁS PODRÍA SER ESA ASQUEROSA ALIMAÑA!

Kagome sintió que podía volver a respirar y que el vació en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse, pero como siempre, Chung Li Ch'uan se volvió a encargar de destruirlo todo.

- ¡Nunca he sido Kiseki, pero eso ya no interesa porque hace mucho tiempo que me encargue de desaparecerlo para siempre!

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡LA BASURA DE KISEKI YA NO EXISTE!

Entonces recordó todas las veces en que Saiyo le advirtió que se le acababa el tiempo, y, también recordó cuando se le apareció por ultima vez para decirle: "Se te acabo el tiempo". Ahora entendía por qué lo había dicho… Ya no podría recuperarlo, Kiseki se había ido para siempre.

- ¡¿Creíste que con descubrir la verdad todo se arreglaría?! ¡Tú sí que eres tonta! ¡Ya no me importa que sepas la verdad, ya no me importa nada de eso porque al fin me deshice de ese maldito infeliz!

- Entonces… ¿Lo que dice Kagome es cierto…? - Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, jamás se hubiese imaginado algo parecido.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¡¿Por qué armaste todo este montaje para la señorita Kagome?! - Quiso saber Miroku.

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?! - Apoyó Shippo desde el hombro del monje.

- Porque la odio ¡La odio! - Contestó mirando fijamente a la aludida.

- ¡Ella nunca te hizo nada, fue Kiseki quien robo tu cuerpo! ¡Deja de culparla a ella! - Le grito un hanyou enfadado.

- ¡No! - Kagome volvió a alzar la voz - ¡Kiseki no robo su cuerpo, Li Ch'uan sabía lo que iba a pasar, él siempre supo que el alma de Kiseki saldría a la luz y la suya se escondería! Por eso… ¡Por eso no entiendo por qué nos odias tanto a Tei y a mí!

- ¡Él me sello, fue su culpa, me encerró por doscientos años dentro de mi propio cuerpo!

- ¡Tú lo aceptaste, tú lo sabías! ¡Saiyo te lo explico todo!

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR SU NOMBRE! - Rugió dejando petrificados a todos - No la conoces, no sabes nada de ella, no hables como si realmente supieras quién es.

- Ella me mostró quien era, sí sé quién es.

- ¡NO! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada!

- ¡Ya lo sé todo! ¡Por eso es que estás así, no puedes aguantar que te haya descubierto!

- ¡Me importa un pito que me hayas descubierto! ¡Ya logré casi todo lo que me propuse y sólo me falta que tú termines por pagar lo que me hizo ese infeliz!

- ¡Nadie te hizo nada! ¡Eres sólo un lunático obsesionado con odiar a las personas!

- ¡Lo hizo! ¡Él lo hizo! ¡Él me lo quito todo! ¡EL ME QUITO LA VIDA!

- ¡Estúpido enfermo, Kiseki no te quito la vida, tú estuviste de acuerdo con sellarte!

- ¡ÉL LA MATO! - Rugió con más odio que nunca.

Kagome enmudeció, las revelaciones habían tomado un ángulo totalmente distinto, comprendió que cuando Chung dijo que le habían quitado la vida no se refería precisamente a su vida, se refería a ella…

- ¡Él la mató! ¡Él me la quito! ¡Por su culpa ella ya no está!

- No… Eso no fue lo que pasó ¡Kiseki no la mató! - Trató de aclarar Kagome.

- ¡Él la mató! - Volvió a gritar - ¡Todo fue su culpa, si no fuera por él Saiyo seguiría con vida!

- No sé qué es lo que piensas que pasó, pero Kiseki nunca mató a Saiyo, fue ella la que le entrego el collar y la joya - por primera vez la compasión por Chung comenzó a aflorarse entre los presentes.

- ¡Y eso nunca debió haber pasado!

- Pero…

- ¡Cuando le permití a ese infeliz que se adueñara de MI cuerpo le dije que debía cuidarla! ¡Le dije que ella era todo lo que yo tenía, todo lo que me importaba! ¡Por eso decidí sellarme! ¡Si no lo hacía la estúpida maldición de la bruja iba a causar que yo la matara aunque no quisiera! ¡Si yo accedí a entregar mi cuerpo fue por Saiyo! ¡Sólo por ella! ¡Y lo primero que hizo ese maldito bastardo fue matarla! ¡Todo lo hice por ella, por su bienestar y él la mató! ¡Él acabo con ella! ¡Acabo con lo único que me había importado en la vida! - Energías malignas comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo.

Kagome finalmente lo comprendió, vio el dolor que Li Ch'uan había sentido y que seguía sintiendo, él había perdido lo más importante que tenía en el mundo, lo único que había amado… Algo de compasión surgió para él, no era más que un alma que estaba sufriendo, alguien desesperado por la perdida, sólo estaba actuando a través de la ceguera, la frustración. De alguna manera su odio ahora tenía sentido.

- No… Por favor escúchame, tienes que entender que…

- ¡Tú lo viste! – Recalcó - yo también lo vi…

Sus ojos se encontraron, Kagome podía ver todo el dolor que guardaba ese hombre.

- Lo vi desde dentro, vi como él la hizo sufrir, como la hizo llorar… ¡Vi como le destrozo el corazón!

- Él no la amaba y ella lo sabía…

- ¡Le destrozo! ¡El corazón!

- Chung… Ella tampoco lo amaba a él, ella te amaba a ti, te buscaba a ti en el rostro de Kiseki. Ella tomo su propia decisión.

- ¡Él la obligo a tomar esa decisión! ¡Pudo haber hecho algo, pero no lo hizo!

- No había nada que él pudiera hacer, tienes que entenderlo, Saiyo…

- La vi morir… - El dolor era evidente - la vi morir frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada ¡No pude hacer nada! - Terminó rugiendo - ¡¿Sabes cómo me sentí?! ¡Había dado mi vida, mi libertad, todo para salvarla a ella y él la dejó morir! ¡La vi caer, la vi muerta! ¡Estaba rugiendo y aun así no podía hacer nada! ¡Nada! ¡Él estaba controlando mi cuerpo mientras yo me sumergía cada vez más en la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada para ayudarla! ¡No pude salvarla! ¡Le prometí que lo haría y no lo hice! ¡Él me prometió que la cuidaría y no lo hizo! ¡Fue su culpa! ¡Él me quito la vida cuando la dejó morir a ella, por eso lo odio! ¡Por eso te odio a ti!

- ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué sigues metiendo a Kagome?! ¡Tu problema es con Kiseki, no con ella!

- ¿Por qué me odias a mi? ¿Me lo dirás? ¿Finalmente me lo dirás? - Kagome había avanzado unos pasos hasta quedar a la altura de Inuyasha.

- ¿No es evidente? Kiseki está enamorado de ti. Él te ama de la misma forma en que yo aún amo a Saiyo.

- ¡Aun así eso no tiene nada que ver con que la odies! - Gruñó Inuyasha.

- El infeliz después de dejar a Saiyo siguió con su vida, continuó sin importarle lo que me había hecho y luego tuvo el descaro de conocerte a ti y enamorarse como yo me enamore de Saiyo. Él idiota quería ser feliz contigo y lo que es aún peor ¡Tú también!

- ¿Qué hay de malo en algo así…?

- ¡Que él había arrancado mi felicidad, la tomo y la pulverizo, y luego de lo que había hecho se creyó con el derecho de tener su propia vida, de ser feliz con alguien ocupando mi cuerpo, el cuerpo que huso para lastimar a Saiyo mientras que yo ya nunca podría estar con ella!

- No lo veas de esa manera tan cruel, él no tuvo la intención de hacerte daño…

- ¡Pero lo hizo! ¡Me quito lo más importante que tenía, por eso le quitaría lo más importante que él tenía! ¡Prometí que le haría sentir la peor de las venganzas! ¡Él tenía que sufrir todo lo que yo sufrí y de forma aún peor!

- ¿Ven…ganza?

- ¡Por favor! ¡¿Realmente creíste que después de haber estado sellado durante doscientos años mi objetivo iba ser masacrar a unos pobres humanos, abrir la puerta del infierno y destrozar a la humanidad?!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Chilló Inuyasha - ¡¿Entonces por qué has hecho todo lo que hiciste?!

Una sonrisa maliciosa salió de los labios de Chung Li Ch'uan.

- Ya lo dije, él tenía que pagar por lo que hizo, todo esto se trata de él y de nadie más.

- ¡¿Y qué culpa tenían todas tus victimas?! - Volvió a gritarle el hanyou con enfado.

- No era su culpa, era la de Kagome.

- ¿Mía?

- Pensé ¿Qué es lo que Kiseki aprecia más que su propia vida? La respuesta fue fácil: Kagome. Luego pensé. Si la mato, como el sello fue roto recientemente él lo vería todo y sufriría lo mismo que sufrí yo, ver morir a la persona que ama sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Y luego me dije ¡No! él no tiene que vivir lo mismo que yo, él tiene que vivirlo y sentirlo de una forma mucho peor de cómo yo lo sentí. Tenía que sufrir lentamente - soltó con veneno - tenía que ver cómo su amada Kagome lo odiaba hasta los huesos.

- ¿Qué…? - Kagome no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Por qué crees que mate a la estúpida anciana que se llamaba Kaede? - Se burló.

- No…

- ¡Quería que me odiaras, pero no lo hiciste! Entonces, no me dejaste más alternativa que masacrar aldeas ¡Pero aun así no me odiabas!

- No… - Susurró rogando que lo que escuchaba no fuese verdad.

- ¡Sí! ¡La muerte de todas esas personas fue tú culpa! ¡Mate a esa vieja, masacre aldeas, te amenace de muerte, te golpee y te maldije, abrí la puerta al infierno y aun así no conseguí que me odiaras!

- Tu no le tenías rencor a Tei… - Murmuró dándose cuenta de todo.

- No, a mi no me importaba ese sujeto, ni que hubiese participado en sellarme ¡Eso me daba igual! ¡Lo único que yo quería era vengarme de Kiseki! ¡Por eso también mate a Tei! ¡Para que tú me odiaras, para que tú odiaras a Kiseki y lo conseguí! ¡Finalmente con la muerte de ese pobre infeliz conseguí que tú me odiaras! Y Kiseki lo vio…

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!

- Deja a Kagome, no le hagas daño, ella no te ha hecho nada, déjala en paz, bla bla bla - continuó hablando imitando una voz burlona - no tienes idea de cuantas veces me suplicó que te dejara en paz - se rió - me grito una y otra vez creyendo que podría decir algo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, debo admitir que en eso son igualmente estúpidos.

- No tenías derecho…

- ¡Claro que lo tenía, tenía todo el derecho del mundo! ¡Para lo único que regrese fue para vengarme! – Declaró - aunque, Kagome, creo que también debería agradecerte, si bien me hiciste un poco difícil la tarea de que odiaras a Kiseki, la verdad es que me ayudaste mucho en hacerlo sentir como un maldito bastardo - sonrió.

- ¡Jamás te hubiese ayudado en algo así!

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Dime ¿Qué crees que Kiseki pensó cuando te olvidaste de él y regresaste con Inuyasha? - Sus palabras fueron como una puñalada en el estómago - eso jamás estuvo en mis planes, pero tengo que admitir que fue algo ideal, sin darte cuenta me ayudaste en mi venganza, tu traición y mis actos ayudaron a destrozar a ese maldito - rió con gusto.

- Eso no es justo, yo…

- ¡No importa lo que haya pasado, tú volviste con Inuyasha cuando le juraste al pobre Kiseki que sólo lo querías a él! ¡Lo traicionaste! ¡Y él estuvo en primera fila para contemplarlo todo! ¡Te olvidaste de él y eso le dolió más que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber hecho yo! ¡Tú terminaste por aniquilar el alma del pobre Kiseki!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no… Yo no lo sabía, yo nunca…! - Kagome se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¡Tú no tienes limites! - Chilló Sango horrorizada por lo que Chung había hecho.

- Kiseki tenía que pagar por lo que me hizo… No me importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para lograrlo.

- ¿Y qué sacaste con eso? - Preguntó Inuyasha captando la atención del youkai - te vengaste, hiciste sufrir a dos personas, pero… ¿Eso te devolvió a Saiyo? - La cara del inmortal se descompuso, había tocado un punto demasiado débil. - ¡Dime! ¡¿Acaso algo de lo que hiciste te hizo sentir mejor?! ¡¿Acaso algo te la devolvió?! ¡No sacaste nada! ¡Te vengaste y aun así sigues sintiéndote igual a como si no te hubieses vengado! ¡Saiyo se fue y nunca vas a poder recuperarla!

- ¡Lo sé! Por eso… Por eso me encargare de que Kagome tenga el mismo destino - respondió con odio. Kagome se petrifico - ¡Voy a deshacerme de ti tal como él se deshizo de Saiyo! - Rugió sacando sus alas y abalanzándose contra ella.

El movimiento fue demasiado rápido, nadie logró estar a su altura para sacar a Kagome de ahí, Chung Li Ch'uan la tomo con brusquedad alejándola de él, la golpeó y empujó brutalmente contra el suelo. Ella no se quejo ni hizo mayor movimiento, todavía estaba perdida en todo lo que le había dicho el demonio, se sentía estúpida, y sobre todo, tal como lo había dicho Chung, se sentía una traidora ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Él tenía razón, el mayor daño hacia Kiseki se lo había terminado haciendo ella, en vez de ayudarlo, de rescatarlo del horror que seguramente estaba viviendo, ella se alejó y le dio la espalda.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿No vas a decir nada de tus estupideces?! ¡¿O el hecho de que estés a punto de morir te cortó el habla?! - Le grito, pero Kagome no le contestó.

Al ver esto, Chung Li Ch'uan sintió todavía mayor ira, por lo que le brindo una patada en el estomago, Inuyasha lo vio, no estaba dispuesto a seguir permitiendo que la dañaran, comenzó a correr hasta donde se encontraban ellos, pero el demonio nuevamente fue más veloz y levanto una gran barrera de fuego.

- Esta vez nadie te va a salvar - la agarró del pelo y la acerco a su rostro - ¿Entendiste? - Pero Kagome seguía con su mirada perdida, eso lo enfado y la zamarreo con ira - ¡Respóndeme!

- ¿De verdad… De verdad él ya no existe? - Pronunció con gran tristeza en la voz.

- Por suerte, ya no queda nada de él - sonrió diabólicamente.

Algo se quebró dentro de Kagome, un dolor inexplicable surgió mientras Chung Li Ch'uan seguía sonriendo.

- Ahora sientes un pedazo de lo que yo sentí, imagínate ese dolor cien veces más punzante, ese fue mi dolor, ahora imagínatelo mil veces más punzante, ese fue el dolor de Kiseki - habló venenosamente.

- Lo mataste, me mataras… ¿Qué vas a hacer después? - Chung la soltó bruscamente y retrocedió un paso.

- ¡Voy a matar a todos tus amigos!

- ¿Y después? ¿Después qué…? Los inmortales están muertos por tú culpa, ya no va a quedar nadie que permanezca a tu lado…

- No me interesa.

- Aún no me dices qué vas a hacer después…

- ¡No te interesa!

- Inuyasha tiene razón, no importa todo lo que hayas hecho, nada ha cambiado y nada va a cambiar, te sigues sintiendo de la misma manera en que te sentías cuando no habías hecho nada… Entonces ¿Qué te quedara después?

- ¡Odio!

- ¿Y a quien vas a odiar si ya van a estar todos muertos?

- ¡A las mismas personas que he odiado siempre!

- Muertos… Vas a odiar a muertos ¿Qué sentido puede tener la vida de alguien que odia a los muertos? Personas que ya no están, que no regresaran y que ya están en otro lugar iniciando una nueva vida olvidando todos los recuerdos de la vida que les antecedió, olvidándote a ti y a todo lo que dices que te hicieron. Vas a odiar a personas que no te recuerdan, personas que siguen con su existencia sin tener la menor idea de que alguna vez existió el inmortal Chung Li Ch'uan.

- No me importa, los voy a seguir hasta dónde sea.

- No. No podrás. Porque si realmente pasa todo esto, tú te vas a ir al infierno. Y quien entra en el infierno nunca logran salir.

- Para entrar en el infierno uno tiene que morir, y yo nunca moriré.

- Justamente, ese será tu infierno Chung Li Ch'uan - un puñetazo le golpeó la cara - ¿Le temes a la verdad? - Kagome lo miró fijamente a los ojos - ya no tienes nada con que atormentarme.

- ¿Tu venganza?

- No. Si fuera así no te estaría dando a entender que necesitar recapacitar por tu propio bien.

- ¿No me has oído? Me quitaron la vida, ya no hay nada que rescatar.

- ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar qué es lo que te diría ella de todo esto?

- Está muerta, ya no puede decir nada - respondió con un oculto dolor.

- Ella nunca ha estado de acuerdo con tu venganza.

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar como si la conocieras!

- Si ella estuviera de acuerdo ¡¿Por qué me habría ido a ver para que yo me diera cuenta de la verdad?! ¿Por qué me mostró su vida juntos si ella estaba de acuerdo con lo que estabas haciendo?

- Ella no entiende, no entiende lo que realmente ocurrió…

- ¡¿Quién podría entenderlo mejor que ella si todo se trata de ella?! - Chung enmudeció - ¿No lo vez? Si ella se comunicó conmigo no fue para ayudarme a mi, y realmente tampoco fue para ayudar a Kiseki… Ella lo hizo por ti - las pupilas de Li se agrandaron - ella quería salvarte a ti, quería salvarte de tu odio, salvarte del destino que te esperaría si concluías tu venganza. Tu dices que la perdiste, pero no es así ¡Ella siempre ha estado ahí! Saiyo nunca se ha alejado de tu lado Li Ch'uan.

Silencio.

- ¿Entonces por qué yo no puedo verla? - Respondió con tristeza, Kagome encontró esperanzas, por primera vez el inmortal realmente la estaba oyendo.

- El odio nunca te va a dejar verla…

- Quiero verla - rogó con todo su ser.

Kagome se puso de pie sigilosamente y, de esta misma manera, se acercó al melancólico demonio y con mucho cuidado tomo su mano, él la miró de inmediato.

- Entonces, tienes que dejar tu odio.

Kagome podía ver a Saiyo, estaba justo al lado de ellos, sonriendo, esperanzada de que su querido Li finalmente recapacitara, esperando que las palabras de Kagome fueran lo suficientemente poderosas para devolverlo al camino que nunca debió haber abandonado.

(The Catalyst- Linkin Park)

- ¿Y tú…? ¿Me odias? - Preguntó con la mirada fija. Y por alguna razón, un extraño sentimiento, ella no pudo responder, no porque sintiera odio, todo lo contrario, no lo odiaba, pero había algo extraño en ella, algo que en el fondo ella sabía, sin embargo, no podía darse cuenta.

- ¿Eso importa?

- Él mató a la persona que amaba, y lo odie por eso. Yo maté a la persona que tú amabas. Ahora quiero saber si es posible no odiar a la persona que mato a quien más querías. Por eso… ¿Me odias?

- No…

-Dudaste… Entonces, no importa lo que digas, no importa lo que crea y quiera Saiyo, y menos importa lo que yo quiera… Da igual cómo fueron las cosas, yo no puedo dejar de sentir odio por lo que paso, es anti natural que deje de sentir odio, sea yo o sea un simple humano, nadie puede no odiar si le han arrebatado la vida. Y menos podría hacerlo yo, que nací para el odio y la destrucción.

- ¡Dije que no te odiaba! - Contestó soltándole la mano al darse cuenta de la resolución de todo.

- También dijiste que no amabas a Kiseki. Nunca escuche peor mentira que esa.

- ¡Recapacita, estás tan sólo a un paso de deshacerte de todo ese mal!

- No, sabes que no es cierto. Ya sabes que soy un alma perdida, por eso es que te matare en este preciso momento y luego me hundiré en el infierno. No tengo salvación - una llama de fuego salió de su mano.

Kagome lo supo, estaba todo perdido.

De pronto, desde la muralla de fuego salió un hombre junto a una gran espada, se había atrevido a atravesar las llamas para salvar a Kagome y enfrentar al poderoso Chung Li Ch'uan.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? - Preguntó Chung con mirada vacía al recién llegado.

- Matarte.

- Estás en desventaja, tú todavía tienes algo que perder, yo no… - Contestó haciendo desaparecer la muralla de fuego que ya no tenía ningún sentido.

- Te equivocas, jústame por eso es que tengo que vencerte.

- Posiblemente tengas razón… - Luego de dicho esto, toma rápidamente a Kagome y emprende el vuelo, Inuyasha trata de seguirlo con un salto, pero es imposible, sin embargo, Chung Li Ch'uan ya no era el mismo. Llevo a Kagome hasta una gran roca lisa en la altura que sobresalía de la piedra maciza de la pared, la arrojo y dijo sin mayor expresión.

- Ya pronto acabaremos con esto - luego regreso a la batalla.

No había sed de sangre en su mirada, no había un odio intenso, lo único que había en sus ojos era resignación y perdida, el dolor en su corazón lo había llevado a un punto del cual le era imposible regresar, las cartas estaban echadas y ahora lo único que había que pedir era suerte. Inuyasha no estaba luchando con un terrible demonio, él luchaba con un hombre desolado.

La batalla continuó, un golpe aquí un golpe allá, un grito aquí un grito allá, los ataque iban y venían, Inuyasha había sacado energías desde un punto desconocido y Chung Li Ch'uan se había dado cuenta de ello, aunque prefirió no mencionarlo, de hecho, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra durante el resto del combate aun teniendo escusas de sobra con todas las provocaciones que llegaban de parte del hanyou, el silencio reinaba en el líder inmortal y su mirada fría y seca parecía haber sido tatuada en él.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Basta de juegos, el tiempo esta a punto de concluir! - Chilló Miroku haciéndoles recordar a todos lo que ya tenían casi olvidado, si no lo mataban, a Kagome no le quedaría más remedio que entregar su vida a las joyas.

Chung Li Ch'uan estaba siendo sostenido en las alturas por sus alas de dragón, se encontraba justamente frente a Kagome, pero ella lo estaba viendo de perfil, la roca estaba a diez metro de distancia de él y, el limite de la roca y el lugar donde está Kagome sobre ella eran otros diez metros, por lo tanto la distancia entre ellos era de veinte metros, y aun así, Kagome deseaba estar aún más alejada de él.

- ¿Tiempo? El tiempo ya no interesa, todo se va a acabar aquí - dijo la voz de Chung mirando fijamente al hanyou que se encontraba a metros de distancia y de altura.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Todo se acabara aquí, pero sólo para ti! - Gruñó Inuyasha remangándose la manda de su brazo derecho.

- Tus esperanzas son una estupidez… - Comentó mientras éste se mordía el brazo que acababa de remangar.

El demonio lo vio sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, no sabía lo que significaba, sin embargo Kagome sí, lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces mientras practicaba la nueva técnica de Tessaiga, aquella que lograría aniquilar al poderoso líder inmortal. Inuyasha vertió su sangre sobre la hoja platinada, la expresión de su enemigo seguía sin variaciones, pero se encontraba alerta, sabía que ese extraño acto no debía ser por nada. Inuyasha tomo la empuñadura de su espada con ambas manos, la mirada que desprendía de sus ojos denotaba decisión, quizás la mayor decisión y certeza que jamás hubiese tenido.

Ese sería el fin de Chung Li Ch'uan, Inuyasha lo sabía, todos lo sabían, menos el aludido.

Kagome lo sabía.

Chung Li Ch'uan estaba a punto de morir.

Kagome lo sabía.

Su corazón dio un grave tumbo, su cuerpo se paralizo, su respiración seso, su sangre tembló. La espalda de un hombre se deslumbro en su memoria, lo veía de lejos, pero de a poco ella se iba acercando, la poderosa espalda de aquel hombre hacía denotar fuerza, seguridad, valentía y de alguna u otra manera te intimidaba, era como una enorme pared que jamás podría ser atravesada, sin embargo, era una pared que no podría ser atravesada por cualquiera que no fuese ella. El hombre notaba su presencia, eso lo descubrió por el pequeño movimiento que hizo su cabeza, la cual luego giro junto con todo su cuerpo, la vio y mostró una sonrisa que pudo haber sido ordinaria para las personas, pero para Kagome fue la sonrisa más cálida y dulce con la que se había topado y que se toparía jamás. Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que no era una alucinación, sino más bien un recuerdo, el recuerdo de todas las veces en que vio a Kiseki de espaldas, pero él siempre se volteo por ella, se volteo y le sonrío de la manera en que siempre lo hacía. La sonrisa que sólo era para ella.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, una lágrima volvía a correr por la mejilla de la sacerdotisa, la imagen de Kiseki la inundó por completo, el recuerdo de cuando se conocieron apareció latentemente tal como si hubiese ocurrido sólo hace unos pocos días atrás, luego los recuerdos de todas las veces en que la protegió y el recuerdo de la ultima vez que lo vio, aquella vez que ella corrió hacia el bosque dejando una tormenta de palabras tras de si, palabras que no eran ciertas y que sólo había salido producto de la desesperación, pero que le pesaron enormemente en su futuro.

.-

- _¡Sólo desearía que desaparecieras, desaparece Kiseki! ¡Esfúmate de la faz de la tierra!_

.-

Se agarró la cabeza apretando sus palmas contra sus oídos, su voz le resonaba una y otra vez. Hubiera deseado nunca haber dicho tal cosa, sentía como si aquellas palabras hubiesen sido las culpables de todo, sintió que ella había sido la culpable de todo, aquellas asquerosas palabras fueron las últimas que les dijo y luego desapareció, no volvió a verlo y nunca volvería a hacerlo, Kiseki se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Kagome vio a Inuyasha, estaba listo para mover su espada, acabaría con Chung Li Ch'uan de un momento a otro.

Las lagrimas continuaron brotando de sus ojos con mayor fuerza que nunca, todo lo que se había guardado durante ese tiempo estaba saliendo a la luz, el vacío en su pecho se sintió más desgarrador, finalmente entendía por qué lo tenía, comprendió por qué sentía ese horrible vació y dolor; todo era culpa de la ausencia, la ausencia de Kiseki causaba un vació en el corazón de Kagome, pensar que lo había perdido para siempre lo había abierto y, ahora, saber que jamás regresaría lo hacía más grande que nunca, ahora era imposible cerrarlo, se quedaría abierto para siempre, él se había esfumado… La memoria del primero de sus sueños se hizo presente, luego apareció el segundo y el tercero hasta que finalmente todos volvieron a ser revividos en la cabeza de la chica.

- Lo perdí… - Susurró derrotada mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas - lo he perdido para siempre…

.-

- _Lo recuerdo… Es el recuerdo más vivido que he tenido jamás y no puedo evitar preguntarme si tú ya lo olvidaste, la mayoría del tiempo pienso que sí y la entupida esperanza me dice que no ¿Lo olvidaste? Quisiera oír un no, no sabes cuanto quiero oír un no, pero la prueba más clara está en que no puedes moverte ni hablarme, me temes, y sé que he dicho que no tengo derecho a reclamarte, que las cosas que he hecho no tienen perdón ni entendimiento, pero tu eres diferente, dijiste que me amabas… ¿Puede el amor desaparecer por todo esto? Se supone que la eternidad nos esperaba, que viviríamos siempre juntos tanto en la vida como en la muerte e incluso más allá, tú lo dijiste… Lo recuerdo como si estuviera ocurriendo en este preciso instante… Se supone que nuestro amor era diferente, estábamos hechos el uno para el otro ¡Habíamos nacido para el otro! Tú y yo nos amábamos como nadie._

_.-_

Sonrío pesadamente, se sintió estúpida, era increíble la manera en que podía engañarse en sus sueños. El Kiseki de su cabeza le había dicho aquellas palabras, el Kiseki que ella añoraba y deseaba escuchar, por eso mientras dormía se había creado una voz ficticia y así tratar de apaciguar el dolor inconscientemente. Se rió de ella al darse cuenta de aquello.

(Creep acustic – Radiohead)

.-

- _Yo te amo como nadie – aseguró con firmeza - … Sé que todo el mundo me odia ¡Yo me odio! Pero tu me amabas… Se supone que eso es más fuerte, se supone que aunque todos me abandonen, aunque yo mismo me abandone… Tu seguirías ahí, porque me amas… Aunque me transforme en lo peor del mundo, se supone que tu amor no desaparecerá, porque seguiré estando aquí, aunque no puedas verme, seguiré aquí, aunque no me reconozcas, seguiré aquí, el amor no debería desaparecer…_

_.-_

Los falsos recuerdos quemaban ¡Deseaba tanto que hubiesen sido sus palabras y no su cabeza!

.-

- _Duda, duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti – volvió a sonreír_.

.-

Los sueños… Le encantaría vivir en sus sueños, los sueños en donde sólo vivía Kiseki, donde estaba el césped más verde, el cielo más azul, el sol más cálido y el aire más fresco, quería estar en el pequeño paraíso donde sólo podía encontrar a Kiseki, pero no podía entrar, ahora ni siquiera podía entrar a ese lugar, por mucho que cerrara los ojos deseando soñar con él y el pequeño paraíso, no podía, ya no lo veía ni en sueños. Entonces, se preguntó por qué ¿Por qué no podía verlo si estaba dentro de su cabeza? Se supone que ella podía controlar sus sueños, después de todo era su mente, pero aun así no se deslumbraba ningún sólo cabello de Kiseki dentro de ellos.

.-

- …_Porque seguiré estando aquí, aunque no puedas verme, seguiré aquí, aunque no me reconozcas, seguiré aquí..._

_.-_

- ¿Seguiré aquí…? - Susurró repitiendo sus palabras.

.-

- _Tú no eres real, eres sólo el sueño de todas las noches ¡Un sueño! ¡No puedo amarrarme a un sueño, no puedo atarme a las fantasías! ¡A las locuras de mi cabeza! ¡Ni siquiera se por qué tenemos esta discusión! ¡Se supone que yo debería controlar mis sueños, debería tener la fuerza para cambiarlos, pero no puedo! ¡Estoy con Inuyasha porque él es real, él sí existe y está para mí! ¡Me quiere! ¡Me ama! ¡Y yo sólo estoy soñando! ¡Soy una maldita mal agradecida! ¡Tengo todo su cariño en la realidad y yo lo malgasto soñando con alguien que no existe! ¡No existes! ¡No existes! _

_Kiseki se agacho junto a ella._

- _Lo sé…- La agresividad se había borrado de su voz - … Ya no existo, pero él sí ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con un fantasma? – Acaricio su hombro._

- _¡Déjame! - Gritó llorando - ¡Déjame! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame en paz, deja de aparecerte, déjame vivir tranquila! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Me hace daño verte y luego despertar sin nada! ¡Aléjate de mí, no vuelvas! ¡No quiero verte más!_

- _Te amo… - Susurró._

- _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor, no lo digas más! ¡No vuelvas más! ¡Tú no existes! ¡NO EXISTES!_

- _…Kagome - ella trataba de apagar su llanto, quiso gritar nuevamente, pero algo le dijo que Kiseki estaba a punto de decir algo realmente importante -… Sí existo - ella lo miró perpleja, él estaba a punto de confesarlo todo – Kagome yo…_

_.-_

Lo recordaba, aquella vez él estuvo a punto de confesarle algo, pero no pudo, el sueño se termino drásticamente y así fue como dejo de soñar con él, pensó que había sido porque finalmente había aceptado en el sueño que él no existía, aunque ahora lo dudaba, él iba a decirle algo y fue callado bruscamente, quizás… Quizás él iba a contarle toda la verdad en ese momento… Entonces, eso quería decir que Kiseki…

.-

- _Sí existo…_

_.-_

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿Tanto era su capacidad de propio engaño o era real? De pronto, su mente se ilumino, recordó lo que había olvidado cuando se había desmayado al acabar con Hsiang-Ku, las palabras y aquella voz, aquella voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

.-

- _Sigo aquí._

_.-_

Kiseki… Estaba segura, él la había despertado, él la había animado para continuar, él le había dicho que aún permanecía ahí, junto a ella, vivo, latente. Kiseki aún estaba ahí, estaba vivo dentro de Chung Li Ch'uan. Todo fue claro, finalmente cada pieza del rompecabezas se armó. Ninguno de sus sueños había sido realmente un sueño, era Kiseki, Kiseki quien quería verla, Kiseki quien luchaba a pesar de todo, a pesar de que las fuerzas de Chung Li Ch'uan se lo trataran de impedir, Kiseki había creado ese hermoso paraíso para ella, para verla a ella. Había logrado encontrar una forma para verla cuando su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, su alma había sido fuerte y había viajado para verla a ella, había luchado, estaba ahí sólo para ella, para demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran reales, que la amaba y que era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, pero no podía explicarle lo que ocurría, sabía que ella estaba dañada y llena de dudas, pero la ánimo a que sólo sus sentimiento reinaran en ese sitio, no obstante las fechorías y la obsesión de Chung Li Ch'uan causaron que Kagome llegara al limite y cuando Kiseki quiso contarle la verdad para poder darle paz, Chung aprovecho la oportunidad para tragar aún más su alma y alejarlo completamente de Kagome, aunque había sido un iluso.

.-

- _Tú y yo nos amábamos como nadie_.

.-

Kiseki tenía razón, ellos se amaban como nadie, por eso, a pesar de todo, ella siguió queriéndolo y él siguió permaneciendo junto a ella a pesar de no poder ser visto, a pesar de estar en las tinieblas ¡Kiseki vivía por ella! No importaba que Saiyo dijera que el tiempo se había acabado, no importaba que Chung ya hubiese dicho que se lo había tragado completamente, no importaba lo que dijeran todos, ella sabía que mientras el sentimiento entre ellos continuase Kiseki nunca desaparecería. No importaba lo que ocurriera, no importaba lo que Kagome hiciese, no importaba lo que Kiseki viera, él seguiría ahí, porque la amaba, la amaba como nadie. Y ahora… Moriría, Inuyasha iba a matarlo…

- Él sigue dentro… - Susurró, luego observo a Li.

Chung no movía un músculo, parecía resignado, era evidente que quería recibir el impacto, quería morir, acabar con la agonía, acabar con todo, era su momento de resignación, quizás el único que tendría y era en el momento perfecto para acabar con su existencia, con la suya y la de su hermano. Inuyasha agitó la hoja de su espada.

Kagome no podía permitirlo, se puso de pie de inmediato y comenzó a correr, la cara de Kiseki se le vino una y otra vez a la cabeza, decía; "Kagome" "Kagome" "Kagome" una y otra vez pronunciaba su nombre con enfado, con duda, con risa, con curiosidad, con amor… Kiseki podía pronunciar su nombre de mil formas y ninguna de ellas le desagradaba, de hecho, le encantaba, jamás podría sentir más gusto de que alguien dijese su nombre, Kiseki podía decirlo mil veces si quisiera, nunca se cansaría de oírlo, pero ahora nunca más lo oiría.

- ¡Hitto shite shūryō! - Gritó el hanyou.

Inuyasha estaba a punto de matarlo, el poderoso ataque de la Tessaiga había sido desatado y lo pies de Kagome corrían como nunca antes, su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo de Chung Li Ch'uan, quizás en esos momentos era el diabólico demonio, pero él era el recipiente que contenía a Kiseki, en él vivía su querido Kiseki... Corrió y corrió como una desesperada, las imágenes de Kiseki no salieron ni por un segundo de su cabeza, estaban ahí en el momento en que llego al limite de la roca y brinco, estiro los brazos, sabía que nadie la recibiría, pero aun así los estiro y lloró de desesperación. Chung giro la vista, la vio brincar hacia él, era una larga distancia, pero ella aun así había saltado por él, no se inmutó, permaneció tieso en su lugar aguardando el impacto de los torbellinos, las hojas cortantes y la ráfaga.

- ¡Miren! - Chilló agudamente el pequeño Shippo al ver el acto de la miko.

- ¡Kagome! - Gritó Koga.

- ¡Kagome! - Gritó Sango.

- ¡Señorita Kagome! - Gritó el monje.

- No me importa, no me importa que nunca vuelvas a ser tú ¡No permitiré que te alejen de mi! - Gritó Kagome en el aire.

Nadie podía entender su reciente actitud, sólo una persona, la última persona en susurrar su nombre con ojos melancólicos.

- Ka…gome… - Inuyasha sintió el peso de su perdida.

.-

- _Duda, duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti._

_.-_

_- _Perdóname… Perdóname por haber dudado - pensó Kagome cuando llego junto a Chung Li Ch'uan, se aferro de su cintura y ocultó el rostro en su pecho - ahora nos esperara la eternidad…

A Kagome ya no le importaba nada, nada que no fuese permanecer a su lado, estaba decidida, no podía salvarlo, por eso… Por eso moriría junto a él, esa era la única forma que tenía para no separarse nunca más de su amado Kiseki. Sí, Kagome ya lo tenía todo decidido, pero había olvidado que Kiseki siempre terminaba cambiándolo todo.

- … Kagome.

¡Lo había oído! Lo había oído junto a ella y no dentro de su cabeza ¡Su voz! Su voz había vuelto a llamarla, su voz nacía del hombre junto a ella. Él corazón de Kagome latió con toda intensidad ¡¿Sería posible que…?! Alzó su rostro con temor y esperanza a la vez, ahí estaba él, mirándola… Kagome vio sus ojos, los ojos plateados que tanto añoraba, los ojos que creía que nunca volvería a ver, los ojos que ante cualquier tormenta podían regresarle la paz y la tranquilidad a Kagome ¡Los ojos de Kiseki! Kiseki había regresado, Kiseki había pronunciado su nombre tal como antes y ahora la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos para decirle que había vuelto, que ya no era su hermano, que era el mismo de siempre. Al fin, al fin después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar juntos

- Kiseki - pronunció Kagome con los ojos iluminados, había olvidado lo que estaba aconteciendo, la sonrisa de Kiseki le hacía olvidar todo…

Sin embargo, Kiseki sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, él sabía lo que acababa de hacer Kagome por él, por eso había regresado… para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, para hacer lo de siempre, salvar "su vida", salvar a Kagome.

La abrazo firmemente, la cubrió con su cuerpo y justo antes que el Hitto shite shūryō de Inuyasha los golpeara la aprisiono aún más contra sí y se volteo junto a ella dándole la espalda a la furia de Tessaiga para ser él quien recibiera el ataque. La protegió sin importarle su propia vida, ya que para él su vida era Kagome, sólo Kagome… El ataque de Inuyasha se desato por completo sobre ellos, Sango, Shippo y Koga gritaron el nombre de la sacerdotisa una vez más de forma desesperada, pero sabían que ya no había nada que hacer, el ataque de Inuyasha era mortal.

_******PD: Tengo material como para seguir con la historia luego de que esto termine. Pero advierto que se abriría una trama totalmente distinta. Dejare que la decisión de su publicación recaiga en los lectores, ya que es para ustedes que esto se hace.******_

Finalmente las luces se desvanecieron, Kiseki y Kagome comenzaron a caer de inmediato, el platinado había aflojado su abrazo, estaba inconsciente mientras que Kagome tenía daños muy leves, Kiseki se había encargado de ser el único que recibiese el poder de la Tessaiga. El abrazo se soltó, Kagome no fue capaz de sujetarlo, la presión de la caída se lo impedía, por lo que se distanciaron mientras se encontraban en el aire, Inuyasha vio movimiento en Kagome, fue más que suficiente para que la llama de la expectativa naciera y supiera que aún permanecía con vida, corrió rápidamente a recibirla, no quería que la caída terminara por matarla.

- ¡Kagome! - La llamó cuando volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos, sana y salva. Dio un suspiro de alivió, un milagro la había mantenido con vida.

Inuyasha estaba preocupado por ella, le preguntaba si se encontraba bien y a misma vez se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué continuaba con vida, pero ella parecía no estar interesada en el hanyou, lo estaba ignorando, lo único que ella quería era llegar a tierra firme y correr hasta Kiseki.

- ¡Inuyasha deprisa!

Al llegar al suelo, lo primero que hizo Kagome fue zafarse de Inuyasha y mirar a todas direcciones buscando el cuerpo de Kiseki, el hanyou le habló, pero no le importó, finalmente lo había encontrado y ahora se disponía a correr junto a él, sin embargo, Inuyasha se interpuso frente a ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntó con seriedad.

- ¡Inuyasha déjame pasar!

- ¡No! - Gruñó él - ¡No seas estúpida, está muerto, yo lo mate!

- ¡No, no lo está! ¡Kiseki no está muerto!

- ¡Entiendes de una vez que él ha dejado de ser Kiseki! ¡¿Cómo se te ha podido ocurrir saltar?! ¡Eres una tonta!

- ¡Lo volvería a hacer mil veces si fuese necesario!

- ¡Kagome! - Chillaron sus amigos, quienes venían preocupados a su encuentro.

-¡Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Arriesgaste tu vida por un imbécil que ya no existe!

- ¡Kiseki existe, él siempre existirá mientras yo siga creyendo en él! ¡Ahora déjame pasar! - Chilló tratando de empujarlo, pero Inuyasha se negaba dejarla continuar.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?! - Le grito dejándole ver la pena que tenía en su interior, Kagome suavizó la mirada.

- Me doy cuenta… pero te mentiría si dijera que me arrepiento - Contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Inuyasha ya no tenía nada más para decirle, hasta él podía darse cuenta de cuando estaba todo perdido- Por favor, déjame ir… - Suplicó, entonces Inuyasha se apartó de su camino, había perdido la batalla contra Kiseki.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró Sango de forma melancólica, sus amigos veían claramente la tristeza dentro de él.

- ¡Kiseki! - Kagome había llegado junto a su cuerpo, se agacho, lo volteo rápidamente y comprobó lo que su corazón le estaba asegurando mientras corría hacia él. Estaba vivo - ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así? - Le reclamó mientras éste abría sus ojos.

- Tu saltaste por mí… - Respondió con claro malestar, Kiseki estaba gravemente herido, era sorprendente que aún permaneciera con vida. - …Jamás podría permitir que murieses por mi causa…

- ¡Kagome, cuidado él…! - Gritó Koga mientras se acercaba junto con todos los demás, al igual que todos él estaba preocupado, nadie sabía que Kiseki había vuelto en el último momento.

- Él es… - Miroku se veía sorprendido.

- Él es Kiseki - Respondió Kagome mientras dejaba que la cabeza del mencionado descansara sobre sus rodillas - les dije que él era Kiseki - volvió a decir sin quitar la mirada de él.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que ha ocurrido?! - Exclamó la exterminadora sin comprender nada.

- Cuando yo salte, Kiseki regreso, él me salvo, Kiseki recibió todo el ataque de Inuyasha por mi.

- ¿Él hizo eso? - Se oyó la voz de Inuyasha, era el último en llegar.

- ¡Me alegro de que vuelvas a ser el de antes Kiseki! - Chilló con alegría el pequeño Shippo mientras saltaba desde el hombro de Miroku hasta donde se encontraba el moribundo, realmente todos compartían el sentimiento del Shippo, incluso Inuyasha, quien no era capaz de sonreír como los otros.

- ¡PERDONAME! - La voz y el llanto de Kagome rompió con el pequeño momento alegre, todos quedaron perplejos - ¡Te he traicionado, he sido débil y debido a eso termine haciéndote daño a ti y a Inuyasha, rompí mi promesa y te mentí! ¡Por mi causa acabaste dañado, le di a Chung lo que necesitaba para acabar contigo! ¡Perdóname, perdóname! ¡Fui una tonta yo...!

- Vaya que sí eres tonta - contestó Kiseki interrumpiéndola - ¿Por qué te disculpas? Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse contigo, te hice pasar un infierno... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Cómo ibas a saber la verdad? Es estúpido, nadie podía imaginarse la realidad y tú no eres la excepción. Hiciste lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, yo nunca te dije la verdad, por eso fue mi culpa…

- ¡Te equivocas! Yo debí darme cuenta de todo, yo debí darme cuenta de que no eras tú.

- ¿Vas a seguir? ¡Entiende de una vez! ¿Cómo ibas a saber que no era yo? Pensar en que era otra persona es una estupidez si no hay señas de posesión o de suplantación ¡Es de ilusos! Ni siquiera yo lo hubiese pensado, Kagome entiende que nadie puede sospechar una cosa así. Sería como si te taparas los ojos ante las evidencias…

- ¡Pero yo debí darme cuenta!

- Y lo hiciste, finalmente te diste cuenta de la verdad… No te sientas culpable, no estoy molesto, sé muy bien que si yo no hubiera sido tan necio y te hubiese confesado la verdad a ti o a alguien no hubieses sufrido como lo hiciste, sin embargo, tampoco importaría si supieses la verdad o no, nada hubiera cambiado, Chung igualmente hubiera tomado lo que le pertenecía, igualmente hubiese hecho lo que hizo y yo igualmente hubiera acabado hundido…

- Kiseki tiene razón señorita, no se torture más.

- Escucha al monje y quita esa cara ¿No se supone que deberías estar contenta? Finalmente conseguiste saber todo acerca de mí, quizás deba preocuparme, he dejado de ser un misterio para ti, probablemente ahora dejes de quererme – bromeó un poco, pero Kagome se molestó.

- ¡Idiota! - Contestó para luego relajar nuevamente su cara - eso es imposible…

Kiseki estaba feliz, realmente estaba contento de poder volver a verla, hizo un esfuerzo y levanto su brazo para acariciar su rostro.

- No tienes idea… No sabes cuanto había ansiado volver a verte - susurró con dulzura. Kagome tomo su mano y le sonrío, pero pronto esa sonrisa se borró, el semblante de Kiseki cambió.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Quizás nos equivocamos y nada dura eternamente…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? No tienes que preocuparte por nada, ya todo está bien, todo ha vuelto a ser como debería - trató de convencerlo.

- Chung Li Ch'uan sigue vivo… - Un golpe eléctrico paso por la espalda de todos.

- Pero eso no importa, porque tú estás aquí, él puede seguir vivo, pero tú has regresado.

- No entiendes, esto… Esto no es permanente, Kagome, este cuerpo ya no me pertenece. Lo estoy escuchando, me grita que le devuelva el control.

- ¡Entonces no se lo devuelvas! - Gritó Inuyasha para la sorpresa de todos.

- Ojala pudiera, pero no es así, en estos momentos lo estoy conteniendo, sin embargo, de un momento a otro él puede volver a aparecer y esta vez será definitivo, no podré regresar…

- ¡Tienes que ser fuerte, no lo dejes ganar! - Insistió Kagome.

- Este no es mi cuerpo, tu lo has oído Kagome, aquella bruja nos maldijo, la única razón por la cual yo logre salir a la luz fue por el sello de Saiyo, pero ese sello a desaparecido y no hay manera de volverlo a crear, Chung tomara el lugar que siempre le ha correspondido.

- ¡No! ¡Tiene que haber una alternativa! - Chilló Kagome.

- La había, matarme… Eso es lo único que se podía hacer.

- ¡No! - Insistió la miko.

- ¿No lo entiendes? Él al igual que yo está maldito, tiene el corazón podrido, aunque no quiera odiar es todo lo que sabe hacer, es lo que está haciendo ahora, en el momento en que el vuelva a salir a la luz lo primero que hará será matarte a ti y a todos… Es lo único que quiere.

- ¡¿Estás seguro?! ¿Estás seguro que él regresara no importa lo que hagamos? - Preguntó Inuyasha con determinación.

- Sí.

- Entonces… ¿Estás de acuerdo en que no existe otra salida? – Inuyasha comenzó a desenvainar su espada.

- ¡Espera un momento Inuyasha! - Chilló Sango asombrada.

- ¡No hay nada que esperar, tiene que morir o acabaremos muertos nosotros! - Grito Koga.

- ¡No creas que estoy contento de hacer esto ahora que has vuelto a la normalidad! ¡Pero…! - Inuyasha fue interrumpido.

- Si pudieras matarme, te lo hubiera pedido desde un comienzo.

- ¡Cómo! – Exclamaron con un total asombro.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Interrogó el monje.

- Fueron descuidados ¿Por qué creen que aún estoy con vida? Miren mis heridas, es evidente que debería estar muerto.

- El tiempo… - Susurró Kagome.

- Unos momentos antes de que Inuyasha lanzara su ataque, yo ya había recuperado mi inmortalidad.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- He dejado de ser un mortal, es imposible que puedas matarme, perdiste una valiosa oportunidad.

- ¡¿Eso significa que todos moriremos?! - Chilló Shippo aterrado.

- ¡Eso no es lo que importa Shippo! - Gruñó Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Qué no importa?! ¡Si serás un perro tonto! ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que nuestras vidas?!

- ¡Kagome es más importante! – Rugió - ¡¿Acaso ya lo han olvidado?! ¡¿Olvidaron lo que ocurriría una vez que el tiempo se acabara?!

- La señorita tendría que cumplir el rol del Pan-Ku y…

- Morir… - Sango había terminado la frase por Miroku.

- ¡No me importa esa estúpida leyenda, no voy a permitir que Kagome acabe con su vida!

- ¿Y cómo pretendes deshacerte del infierno que Chung desato? Aunque cierres la compuerta los demonios permanecerán en este mundo y todo seguirá siendo como el infierno para los humanos, además, estará Chung y él será incluso peor que todos esos demonios juntos… - Habló Kiseki.

- ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?! ¡¿Qué Kagome debe acabar con su vida?!

Era evidente que esa era la única opción.

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué tendré que matarte? - Kagome habló con la voz quebrada, sabía que si ella cumplía con el rol del Pan-Ku haría desaparecer a Kiseki debido a Chung.

- No, no podría hacerte algo así… - Contestó sonriéndole.

- ¿Pero qué otra alternativa nos queda? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo se ve tan oscuro cuando se supone que ya debería estar bien?

- No te preocupes, yo tengo la salida - trato de calmarla - ¿Confías en mí?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Respondió dándole a entender que la respuesta era obvia.

- Dame tu brazo… - Ella se lo enseño sin basilar - te dolerá un poco - advirtió antes de hacerle un tajo de cinco centímetros en su antebrazo.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! - Gruñó Inuyasha quien estaba dispuesto a interrumpir, pero Miroku se lo impide.

- Ya has escuchado a la señorita, ella confía en él.

El brazo de Kagome comenzó a sangrar, pero tan pronto esto ocurrió Kiseki poso su antebrazo herido sobre el de ella, ambos tenían una herida abierta, Miroku miro fijamente la situación, se sorprendió, se hizo una idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer Kiseki. Una luz azul se apodero de la unión de los brazos, era lo que Kiseki necesitaba para saber que había cumplido con su objetivo.

- Ahora yo poseo tú sangre…

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Preguntó el monje con seriedad.

- Por supuesto, no podría estar más seguro.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? - Kagome se sintió inquieta.

- ¡No será que…! - Inuyasha también se había dado cuenta.

- Es la mejor solución…

- ¿De qué hablan? - Preguntó Shippo.

- ¡No, no puedes hacer eso, no te dejare! - Kagome también se había dado cuenta.

- Sabes que es lo mejor.

- ¡No, no lo es!

- ¿De qué están hablando? - Sango no comprendía nada.

- Kiseki pretende tomar el lugar de Kagome como Pan-Ku - contestó Miroku.

- ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si no lo hago tú vas a morir o porque te destruyen las joyas o porque te mata Chung!

- No me importa, prefiero eso a volver a perderte.

- ¡Chung va a volver!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡Te va a matar!

- ¡Ya he dicho que no me importa!

- ¡Te va a matar con estas manos! – Grito Kiseki enseñándoselas - ¡Con mis manos! ¿Enserio? ¿Enserio crees que es mejor que viva y vea a Chung acabar contigo con el cuerpo que una vez fue mío? - La tristeza se traslucía en sus ojos - no puedo ¡Tan sólo pensar en eso me mata! ¿No entiendes que si eso pasa mi alma nunca va a encontrar paz? Terminaría convirtiéndome en alguien incluso peor que Chung… Por favor, no me pidas que te vea morir de esa manera ¡ni de esa manera, ni de ninguna otra!

- Pero… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar pos sus mejillas.

- Este es nuestro destino, tú debes continuar y yo debo marcharme, es lo que tenía que pasar.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Regresaste, al fin regresaste! ¡¿Por qué ahora tienes que morir?!

- Porque te amo y voy a protegerte con todo lo que tengo.

(Videotape - Radio Head)

- ¿Y yo…? ¿Por qué no puedo protegerte? ¡¿Por qué nunca he podido salvarte?!

- ¿Bromeas, cierto? Kagome, tu has salvado mi vida desde el primer momento en que apareciste en ella. Si no fuera por ti, yo nunca hubiese logrado sanar la culpa que tenía por lo que le ocurrió a Saiyo… Tú me salvaste con sólo existir, por eso… por eso ahora es mi turno.

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo y siempre te amare, no te atrevas a olvidarlo! - Declaró mientras sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro y caían sobre el de Kiseki.

- Lo sé… Recuerda que tú y yo nos amamos como nadie - sonrió recordando toda su historia.

- Lo sé - contestó acariciando su rostro sin poder dejar de llorar - ¡Lo sé! – Dijo con mayor ímpetu para darse fuerzas.

Kiseki volvió a sonreír, aquella era la despedida. La Shikon no Tama viajo hasta la mano derecha de Kiseki, luego su cuerpo se ilumino y la joyas del renacimiento flotaron a su alrededor haciendo un circulo, Inuyasha y los demás estuvieron obligados a retroceder, un gran resplandor cubrió toda la circunferencia y se elevo hasta lo más alto del cielo, un aura purificadora lo cubrió todo e Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga y Kirara sintieron como si una extraña presencia examinara sus almas y luego los dejara en paz, aquel era el poder de las joyas, el cual examinaría a cada demonio y decidiría si debían o no permanecer en el mundo, ellos tuvieron la suerte de pasar la prueba, sus almas eran puras a diferencia de muchas otras. El poderoso resplandor duro unos momentos, luego regreso desde donde había surgido, las joyas del renacimiento se desintegraron y los pies de Kiseki comenzaron a desvanecerse en pequeñas y brillantes partículas de colores, las cuales continuaron consumiendo lentamente el resto de su cuerpo.

- Toma - coloco la Shikon no Tama sobre la mano de Kagome - siempre te ha pertenecido por eso debe quedarse contigo.

- Le pediré que regreses.

- No lo hagas… - Kagome estaba dispuesta a protestar, sin embargo Kiseki la detuvo - tú sabes que no es lo correcto.

- No tengo intenciones de hacer lo correcto.

- Entonces no lo hagas porque yo te lo pido.

Las lágrimas seguían sin dejar de brotar de los ojos de Kagome, no era capaz de contenerse, aquel realmente era el adiós definitivo y aceptarlo era duro, dolía como si la estuviesen quemando en vida.

La vista de Kiseki se desvió hasta los que observaban a la distancia, se detuvo particularmente en la mirada más melancólica que encontró, él sabía perfectamente la razón.

- Inuyasha te quiere… - Soltó.

- … No - Kagome sabía lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

- Me cuesta admitirlo, pero siempre he pensado que es una buena persona.

- Sé que siempre lo has pensado…

- Quiero que seas feliz… Él puede hacerte feliz, sé que lo hará.

- La única manera en que yo pueda ser feliz…

- Quiero que sonrías en cada día, que mires al cielo y te alegres por estar viva, quiero que compartas con tus amigos, que vivas muchas aventuras, que conozcas a nuevas personas, que te enamores y que tengas un sin fin de oportunidades, quiero que aproveches cada segundo, que olvides el pasado y sólo mires el futuro… Quiero que tu sonrisa jamás pueda borrarse de tu rostro. - Kagome sostuvo con más fuerza la mano de Kiseki, las lagrimas y el temblor de su cuerpo estaban en su punto máximo. - Por eso nos hemos conocido, para darte la oportunidad de continuar. Gracias, gracias por haber iluminado mi vida, debido a ti es que encontré una verdadera razón para vivir y también para morir… Por favor, no dejes que nadie te quite la felicidad, no vayas a dejar de sonreír.

- ¡Promete que regresaras por mí!

- Si aún lo deseas para ese entonces, no dudes que lo haré.

- ¡Es una promesa!

- Una promesa.

Con esas palabras Kagome beso por ultima vez los labios de Kiseki, aún podía sentirlos tibios y dulces, estaba en calma, su alma había encontrado la completa paz, la despedida le dolía, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto, le había dado una nueva oportunidad a Kagome, había dado su vida por ella y no había mejor pago que saberla a salvo. Las cosas eran como el destino quería que fuesen.

Finalmente, en medio de su último beso Kiseki termino de desvanecerse dejando tras de sí nada más que un recuerdo. Las almas de los hermanos se marcharon juntas, Chung ya no sintió odio ya que Saiyo lo había estado esperando, al fin podía volver a verla, al fin podía perdonar a su hermano y al fin podía recuperar su vida y permanecer para siempre junto a ella, la maldición se había borrado, podían descansar en paz.

Silencio.

Después de que su cuerpo se desvaneció todo se volvió silencio, Kagome quedo mirando hacía el cielo hasta que la última partícula destellante desapareciera completamente de su vista.

Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra. Nadie supo qué decir.

El silencio reino.

.-

Kagome apretó la perla en su mano y se puso de pie, se había secado las lagrimas y ahora mostraba un rostro inexpresivo, dio media vuelta y quebranto el silencio.

- Ya es hora de marcharnos - dijo sin mirarlos ni detener su paso, nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, la siguieron sin vacilación.

El camino hacia la salida fue bastante corto, por alguna extraña razón Kagome parecía saber perfectamente la dirección, no tardo en encontrar el gran portón que conectaba con el exterior, estaba cerrado, lo empujo sin mayor esfuerzo y los rayos del sol inmediatamente iluminaron su rostro y el interior del falso volcán, Kagome tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos ante tanta luz, lo mismo hicieron sus compañeros, habían olvidado como era estar bajo aquella enorme estrella. Sus ojos finalmente se adaptaron a la luz, nuevamente pudieron ver el cielo azul, ya no quedaba ni un solo rastro del cielo enrojecido, el fuego y las cenizas, era como si aquello nunca hubiese ocurrido, la brisa se batía de un lugar a otro, las hojas de los árboles volvían a cantar a su compás y el aroma de las flores inundaba el paisaje otra vez, las aves y los insectos habían regresado, todo había regresado a la normalidad e incluso podía sentirse todavía mejor que antes. El sol brillaba en lo alto nuevamente.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es como si todo lo que vivimos estos meses hubiera sido más que una fea pesadilla- Comentó el monje mientras caminaban entre los árboles de regreso a casa.

- ¡Debemos estar agradecidos! - Exclamó Shippo.

- Que buda bendiga esta tierra - prosiguió Miroku haciendo un gesto de oración.

- ¿Creen… - Sango alzaba su voz con preocupación - …Creen que ella este bien?

El semblante del monje y el pequeño demonio se tornó triste.

- Que pregunta más absurda - comentó Koga mientras miraba a la chica que caminaba a unos metros de distancia frente a ellos - es evidente que no lo está.

- No ha vuelto a decir ni una sola palabra… - Comentó Shippo.

- La señorita va a necesitar de todo nuestro apoyo Sango, lo que acaba de ocurrir…

- Ya cállense - interrumpió Inuyasha para luego seguir con su peculiar tonalidad - puede que ella no diga nada, pero puede oírlos. Que molestos son ¿Cuándo será el día en que aprendan a cerrar sus bocas?

(My inmortal - Evanesence/ Letra).

Kagome mantenía la vista en las alturas, sus ojos estaban perdidos en las ramas de los árboles que sólo permitían que unos pocos rayos solares traspasaran su armadura, sentía el susurro de los árboles en el viento, su rostro se mostraba sereno, estaba perdida en sus recuerdos y a la vez preguntándose si todo lo recientemente vivido realmente había sido real o tan solo un sueño, se preguntaba si de un momento a otro despertaría en su cama allá en su tiempo, donde todo era tranquilo, donde estaba su familia y la vida de una adolescente ordinaria, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así y ciertamente lo agradecía. Agradecía que Kiseki sí hubiese existido.

Los árboles, las sombras, el cielo, las nubes, todo lo que veía a medida que continuaba su paso le recordaba a él, en cada cosa estaba él, ya que gracias a él todo había vuelto a ser como antes, él había permitido que el día volviera a aparecer, él había reconstruido ese mundo por el cual ahora ella transitaba perdida. Escucho las voces de sus amigos en la distancia, pero no le intereso descifrar lo que decían, sólo estaba deambulando sobre sus pies, era como si todo estuviese demasiado apartado de ella en ese momento, se sentía una extranjera, una desconocida en un lugar todavía más desconocido. El sol volvió a iluminar completamente su rostro, habían entrado a un enorme campo de flores, dio unos pasos, luego se detuvo, sus ojos vislumbraban algo. Inuyasha y los otros se detuvieron a unos metros detrás de ella, no querían quebrantar el espacio que sentían que Kagome necesitaba en esos instantes.

- ¿Kagome? - Inuyasha la llamo con preocupación, ella no respondió, de hecho, podría asegurar que ni siquiera lo oyó.

De un momento a otro se echó a correr.

- ¡Kagome! - La volvió a llamar Inuyasha, quien había decidido correr tras de ella.

Kagome corrió con desesperación, sus ojos lo estaban viendo, justo delante de ella, tan sólo a unos metros, estaba él, podía ver su espalda, sus cabellos platinados deslizándose al ritmo de la brisa, su piel iluminada por los rayos del sol, Kiseki, su adorado Kiseki estaba de pie en medio del campo de flores. Tenía que alcanzarlo, tenía que estar junto a él nuevamente, corrió y corrió como una desesperada, pero mientras más corría sentía que él más se alejaba, grito su nombre para que se detuviera, pero él no la escuchó, no se volteó, Kagome siguió llamándolo, quería ver su rostro, ansiaba ver su rostro, pero él sólo mostraba su espalda y se alejaba, se alejaba para siempre de ella y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Finalmente Inuyasha la alcanzó y la detuvo rodeándola por el estomago con su brazo, la figura de Kiseki desapareció, Kagome forcejeó, le grito que Kiseki estaba ahí, que tenía que alcanzarlo, pero sólo consiguió que Inuyasha apretara aún más su agarre. La volteó, la agarró de los hombros y dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Kagome, se ha ido… Él no está ahí.

Entonces las lagrimas regresaron y el grito que estaba atrapado en su garganta salió de forma explosiva, se aferro a Inuyasha y comenzó a lamentarse como nunca lo volvería a hacer en su vida, lloro, grito y maldijo, se desahogo por completo en los brazos del hanyou y él se lo permitió, la abrazo diciéndole que pronto todo estaría bien y acaricio sus cabellos tratando de darle una calma que ella nunca encontraría…

Kiseki estaba muerto.

**Próximo capitulo Epilogo y final. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que ciertas personas van a matarme luego de esto, pero no me agradan los finales convencionales, el casados y con familia no es lo mio ¡Pero las cosas aún no terminan! El epilogo mostrará la conclusión de todo ¿Qué pasará con nuestros personajes?<strong>_

********PD: Tengo material como para seguir con la historia luego de que esto termine. Pero advierto que se abriría una trama totalmente distinta. Dejare que la decisión de su publicación recaiga en los lectores, ya que es para ustedes que esto se hace.********


	42. Chapter 42

****Muy bien, finalmente aquí está el final de esta historia, historia de la cual espero se hayan enamorado tal como yo lo hice de ella, han pasado años desde que escribí el primer capitulo, crecí junto a la historia de amor de Kagome y Kiseki, y me di cuenta de que verdaderamente adoraba escribir y crear historias para los demás, espero que todo mi esfuerzo y amor se hayan traslucido en cada una de las letras. Muchas gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Aquí los dejo con el epilogo de Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida, espero lo disfruten. ****

****.-.****

**Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida**

**.-.**

_**Epilogo****: Nuestros destinos.**_

(Si piensas que no publico hace dos semanas, es porque no leíste la re-edición del capitulo 41 ¡Regresa atrás!) Un hanyou de traje rojo y orejas de perro caminaba por el sendero tomado de la mano de una joven, ella le sonreía y le miraba con dulzura, él hacía lo mismo, estaba feliz, realmente estaba feliz al lado de esa mujer, la amaba, la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, por eso sostenía su mano con firmeza, no quería que nada le pasara, no quería que nada pudiese interponerse entre ellos, no quería que nada se atreviese a quebrantar con la tranquilidad de tenerla junto a él todas las mañanas al despertar.

- Espera un momento Inuyasha, ahí hay yerbas medicinales, déjame recolectar unas pocas - pero Inuyasha no soltó su mano.

- ¡Ni hablar! Deja de preocuparte por tonterías como las yerbas medicinales, ya estamos cerca.

- ¡Pero si sólo será un momento!

- Lo mismo dijiste la vez anterior y estuvimos varados más de tres horas.

- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa!

- ¡¿Cómo qué no?!

- Esos aldeanos necesitaban nuestra ayuda.

- Que los aldeanos se las arreglen solos.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Reclamó molesta.

- No pienso volver a detenerme hasta que no hayamos llegado - contestó neciamente.

Estaba ansioso, estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde todo había comenzado, el lugar donde su historia realmente había nacido.

- ¡Ahí está! - Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Esa es la aldea?

- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, apresúrate! - Dijo con animo mientras aceleraba bruscamente el paso.

- ¡Espera un poco Inuyasha, voy a caerme! - Dicho esto, Inuyasha la hace subir a su espalda como era habitual y comienza a dar brincos para llegar al lugar deseado.

Después de tanto tiempo, regresaba nuevamente…

- Es verdad, ya han pasado más de seis años desde que dejé este lugar… - Pensó Inuyasha mientras el familiar aroma inundaba su aguda nariz causando que sonriera.

.-

Desde aquel día el sol no había dejado de brillar, brillaba con una hermosa intensidad, los días ya no eran igual a los de antes del infierno, desde el día en que murió Kiseki los días parecieron con mayor vida.

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes.

Kagome estaba de pie junto al árbol sagrado sosteniendo una caja de madera, la vista se le había quedado perdida unos segundos sobre la copa, pero luego recordó a lo que había ido, se hinco y comenzó a cavar un hoyo con sus manos entre las raíces del árbol buscando un lugar seguro donde mantener la caja.

- ¿Estás segura de enterrarla ahí? Alguien podría encontrarla - comentó Inuyasha que la acompañaba.

- Sí. La he sellado para que ningún demonio pueda sentir su presencia - contestó mientras se aseguraba de que la tierra tapara bien aquél lugar.

Kagome sacudió sus manos y se puso de pie, el árbol sagrado no dejaba de llamarle la atención, contemplo la huella que había dejado Inuyasha en su tronco, posó su mano derecha sobre ese lugar, Inuyasha supo de inmediato en lo que estaba pensando.

- Aquí comenzó todo… - habló la chica.

- Aquí nos conocimos - sonrió el hanyou.

- A pasado tiempo desde eso, recuerdo que estabas enfadado, pesabas que yo era Kikyou - rió un poco al recordar la situación - ¿Alguna vez… Alguna vez te imaginaste que las cosas iban a terminar de esta manera?

- Las cosas aún no terminan, aún falta mucho para eso.

- Pero… ¿Pensaste en que podía ocurrir todo lo que ocurrió?

- Realmente nunca me gusto pensar en el futuro, Kagome, pero… - Ella lo interrumpió.

- Si en ese entonces alguien me hubiera contado mi futuro nunca lo hubiese creído, para mi hubiesen sido unos mentirosos - ahora eran sus dos manos las que estaban posadas sobre la huella del hanyou - yo sólo quería estar al lado de mi querido Inuyasha - Las pupilas del mencionado se agrandaron - era imposible que terminara tomando otro camino.

- Kagome…

Ella dejo caer sus brazos y se dio la media vuelta.

- Lo oíste ¿Verdad? - Inuyasha la miro extrañado, no comprendía a qué se estaba refiriendo - aquel día, cuando él murió, oíste todo lo que dijimos ¿Verdad?

- Sí… - Respondió bajando un poco la mirada, pero luego volvió a tomar la fuerza de siempre - ¡Pero no creas que fue por intruso, yo sólo…!

- Estabas preocupado, además, aunque hubiésemos susurrado igual nos hubieras oído - habló observando las peculiares orejas de Inuyasha, las cuales hicieron un pequeño movimiento mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas - él quería que yo estuviese contigo - la conversación volvió a tornarse seria.

- No lo dijo exactamente de esa manera…

- Sabes que eso es lo que quiso decirme. Él siempre vio a través de ti, vio que eras bueno que me amas y que siempre te preocuparas por mí - dio una leve sonrisa, pero su rostro realmente se veía algo apagado.

- Yo… Yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte, Kagome, sé que han pasado muchas cosas, sé que te has enamorado de Kiseki, pero él se fue… Y sé que quizás suene mal, pero creo que ha ocurrido porque tu destino no era estar junto a él, Kiseki lo dijo, tu destino era vivir y el de él morir, tu destino es seguir Kagome, seguir tu vida y disfrutar cada segundo y, a mi, a mi realmente me gustaría que el resto de tu vida la vivieras conmigo - la brisa hizo bailar a los árboles y a los cabellos de esas dos personas que en esos momento se estaba mirando fijamente.

- Lo sé… - Contestó al fin.

Inuyasha se acercó y tomo su mano con firmeza.

- Yo te haré feliz, te lo aseguro, junto a mi nunca te pasara nada… - Su mirada ahora era un tanto de súplica.

- También lo sé - susurró sin alejar la vista de él, Inuyasha sintió el repentino deseo de apretarla contra sí.

- Seremos felices Kagome, nuestra vida estará llena de felicidad - declaró con ilusión sin soltar el abraso que los mantenía unidos.

- Sí, seremos felices - Kagome lo sujeto de la cintura y se separa un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos - …Por eso tienes que irte - Inuyasha soltó el abraso, no entendía por qué le había dicho eso - debes irte Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué…? - No podía creer lo que le decía.

- Porque eso es lo que tienes que hacer… Será lo mejor para ti - contestó.

- ¡No! - Gritó alejándose - ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡No te encierres en el dolor, Kiseki te ha dicho que debías ser feliz!

- Sé lo que él dijo.

- ¡Entonces! ¡¿Por qué me pides que me vaya?!

- Porque te quiero.

- ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

- Un día lo entenderás Inuyasha, no estoy haciendo esto por mi, lo hago por ti…

- ¡¿Por mí?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser por mí?! ¡Lo único que yo quiero es permanecer a tu lado! ¡Kagome no me importa si no me amas, lo que yo quiero es quedarme para siempre junto a ti, quiero estar contigo, quiero protegerte!

- Inuyasha, sí te amo, por eso quiero que te marches, me encantaría poder explicarte por qué ahora, pero aunque lo haga no serviría de nada porque no podrías comprenderlo, aún no… Necesitas vivir por tu cuenta, alejado de este lugar para que así puedas entenderlo, necesitas vivir y encontrar a esa persona que… - No le permitió continuar.

- ¡Esa persona eres tú, tonta! – Gruñó - eres una mentirosa ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?!

- Márchate y lo entenderás.

- ¿Por qué, por qué hace esto…? - El dolor se veía en sus ojos.

Kagome se le acerco y acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

- Todo es confuso ahora, pero te prometo que en el futuro todo estará claro para ti… Verás que todo estará bien.

.-

- ¡Inuyasha! - A la distancia agitaba su brazo animosamente una mujer de cabellos largo, se veía feliz de volver a ver al hanyou.

- ¿Es ella? - Preguntó Kaiya desde la espalda de Inuyasha

- No. Ella es Sango - contestó para luego agregar - y el que viene saliendo ahí es Miroku.

- ¿Y los niños?

- De seguro el monje hizo de las suyas - comentó con una sonrisa.

Miroku y Sango los saludaron muy amenamente, se veían verdaderamente felices de volver a encontrarse con Inuyasha, presentaron a sus cuatro hijos y luego felicitaron a Inuyasha por haber encontrado a una joven tan bonita como lo era Kaiya.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Chilló el niño que acababa de colgarse de su cuello.

- ¡¿Pero quién demonios..?!

- ¡¿Ya no me reconoces perro tonto?!

- ¡Shippo! - Estaba sorprendido, el pequeño había crecido, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- ¿Tú eres el pequeño Shippo? - Preguntó Kaiya con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Sí! - Contestó contento - y tú debes ser Kaiya ¡Si que eres bonita! No entiendo qué haces con un perro tan feo como Inuyasha - un puño aterrizo en la nuca del zorro.

- ¡¿A quién estás llamando feo, enano?!

- ¡No estoy enano, he crecido!

- ¡Sigues siendo un enano, enano!

- ¡Que no lo soy! - Y así continuaron la discusión sin importarles la opinión de los demás.

- Vaya Inuyasha no cambia en nada - comentó Sango en un suspiro

- Me alegro, si cambiara ya no sería Inuyasha - habló el monje con alegría.

- Él está feliz, sólo hay que ver lo animado que se encuentra - sonrió Kaiya observando la pelea entre el perro y el zorro.

- Tiene razón, cuando el perro hace escándalo es una clara evidencia de que está contento.

- ¡¿A quién estás llamando perro, maldito monje?!

- Será mejor que entremos por una taza de té - se apresuró el mencionado invitando a Kaiya a entrar a la cabaña.

- ¡Ey, monje, no huyas!

El escándalo finalmente había terminado, ahora todos se encontraban conversando alegremente con una taza de té en las manos, sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba inquieto, no era dotado de paciencia por eso preguntó lo que sus amigos estaban evitando mencionar.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome? - En la cabaña todo se volvió silencio - ¿Qué nadie piensa contestarme? ¿Dónde está? – Insistió - esto es raro, ni siquiera puedo olerla ¿Está de viaje? ¡Pero sí que es desconsiderada, he avisado que vendría! Se supone que debería estar aquí - replicó con algo de molestia.

- Inuyasha… - Sango tenía miedo de pronunciar las palabras.

- ¿Pasa algo…? - Kaiya notó de inmediato el semblante triste de los amigos de Inuyasha.

- ¡Hablen ya! - Insistió el hanyou.

- Inuyasha - Miroku había decidido ser quien se lo dijera - mañana se cumple un año y medio desde la muerte de la señorita Kagome - el cuerpo de Inuyasha se paralizó completamente - ella ha fallecido… - Volvió a decir.

Escucho las palabras, pero no podía creerlo, se mantuvo perplejo por unos momentos, luego la ira le invadió el cuerpo y se puso de pie.

- ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a matarla?! ¡Voy a destrozarlo!

- ¡Inuyasha cálmate! - Pidió la exterminadora

- ¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me dices que mataron a Kagome?!

- Nadie la mató - declaró Miroku. Inuyasha se sorprendió.

- ¿Entonces qué le ocurrió? - Quiso saber Kaiya.

- Estaba enferma - contestó Shippo - nadie mato a Kagome…

- ¿Enferma? - La ira disminuyo

- Kagome siempre estaba ayudando a quien necesitaba de ella, fuera de día o de noche, no descansaba mucho, por eso enfermo - relató Sango.

- Pero a pesar de estar enferma ella se negó a guardar reposo, decía que la gente la necesitaba - continuó Shippo.

- Un día en el que nevaba viajo a la aldea vecina para hacer una purificación, no regreso, así que fuimos a buscarla… Encontramos su cuerpo en el bosque - finalizo el monje.

- Entonces… Eso quiere decir que Kagome… Kagome no fue feliz… - Susurró el hanyou con suma melancolía.

- ¡Te equivocas! - Replicó Shippo - no hubo un sólo día en que no vi sonreír a Kagome.

- Es verdad, ella siempre se mostraba alegre y sonriente, creo que jamás volví a verla triste - argumentó Sango recordando a su amiga.

- Incluso al morir mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, ella era feliz Inuyasha - habló Miroku.

- Por supuesto que sonreía… Él quería que sonriese todos los días, por eso ella nunca dejaría de hacerlo… - Inuyasha sonrío melancólicamente, nunca pensó que al regresar la encontraría muerta. Se puso de pie de forma repentina - necesito estar solo - dijo antes de darles la espalda y salir de la cabaña.

No podía quedarse en ese lugar con ellos, necesitaba pensar, digerir la cruda noticia que le acababan de dar.

- Kagome… - Susurró sin detener el andar de sus pies.

Se dirigía hacia el bosque, en esos momentos, aunque ya estuviese muerta, quería estar cerca de Kagome y no podía pensar en mejor lugar donde sentir su presencia que en el sitio donde se conocieron, el árbol sagrado. Avanzo con paso lento, la tristeza le había invadido por completo el corazón, nunca imagino que cuando se fuera nunca podría volver a verla, en sus planes siempre estuvo rencontrarse con ella, hablar sobre lo que sucedió y sellar por completo todas esas heridas que ambos guardaban, pero ahora eso nunca sería posible, ella se había marchado a un lugar al que él no podía seguirla para despedirse. Inuyasha pasaría por el pozo antes de ir hasta el árbol sagrado, aquel lugar también le traía latentes recuerdos de la sacerdotisa, el pozo, tal como el árbol, había sido fundamental en su historia, sin embargo, se topo con algo que no esperaba.

- ¿Pero… qué es esto? - Comentó mientras se acercaba a la construcción asentada en los alrededores del pozo, de hecho, ni siquiera el pozo estaba, en lugar de él estaba un pequeño santuario - esto es… - Realmente se mostraba asombrado por lo que estaba viendo- ¡La casa de Kagome!

- ¿La casa de Kagome, dices? - Habló una anciana que salía de uno de los santuarios - ya veo, entonces es así como lucía el hogar de Kagome.

- Bueno, sólo una parte de él, el resto era una construcción muy extraña - comentó el hanyou observando el templo mientras la anciana se le acercaba hasta estar a su lado.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No es nada, simplemente me parece curioso que Kagome esté muerta y una anciana como tú siga andando ¿Segura que no le has dado tu alma a algún demonio, anciana?

- ¡Kagome debería estar aquí para darte una lección jovencito! - Comentó de mal humor la mujer.

- ¿Conocías a Kagome, anciana?

- Sí, soy la sacerdotisa de una de las aldeas vecinas, pero he marchado hasta aquí para cuidar la tumba de la poderosa sacerdotisa Kagome.

- ¿Su tumba? Quiere decir que aquí… - Inuyasha contemplo el templo principal con melancolía, comprendía que estaba en presencia de los restos de Kagome.

- Pensamos que sería el mejor lugar para que descansara la señorita - la voz de Miroku sorprendió a Inuyasha. Miroku venía en compañía de su ahora esposa, Sango, de Shippo y un poco más atrás venía Kaiya.

- Excelencia, me alegro que esté aquí, este muchachito parece que conoce a la sacerdotisa Kagome.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí anciana! - Gritó un tanto molesto - ¡La conozco mejor que una aparecida como tú!

- Inuyasha, no hay necesidad de insultar - comentó Sango mientras animaba a la anciana a hacer oídos sordos y marcharse.

- ¡¿Y qué hacen aquí?! ¡Dije que quería estar solo!

- Te dejaremos solo, pero aún no es el momento Inuyasha.

- ¡Hagan lo que quieran! - contestó cruzándose de brazos para luego retomar su mirada melancólica. Hubo un largo silencio, pero el hanyou lo rompió con una pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo - ¿Ustedes creen… Creen que Kagome sonreía por obligación?

- ¿Por obligación? - Dijeron sus tres amigos al unísono, Inuyasha asintió.

- ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué Kagome tendría que sonreír por obligación? - Respondió Shippo con incredulidad.

- Cuando él murió… - Evitaba mencionar el nombre de esa persona - le dijo que quería que sonriese todos los días, quizás… Quizás Kagome sólo sonreía porque él lo quería.

- ¡No seas tonto, Inuyasha! - Sango alzo la voz un poco - ¡¿Tú crees que si Kagome hubiese estado haciendo todo lo que quería Kiseki te hubiera pedido que te fueras?!

- ¡¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?! - Se exalto Inuyasha con algo de vergüenza.

- ¿En serio pensaste que Kagome no nos lo contaría? - Comentó Shippo mientras las mejillas del hanyou se sonrojaban levemente, pero él prefirió disimularlo.

- Kiseki quería que tú y Kagome estuviesen juntos, sin embargo Kagome sabía que eso no sería lo correcto, por eso no se quedo contigo ¡Así que si dices que Kagome sonreía por complacer las ultimas palabras de Kiseki, estás totalmente equivocado! - Explicó Sango - Kagome sonreía todos los días porque realmente estaba feliz, estaba feliz de poder ver nuevos días, de poder estar con la gente que quería y sobretodo de haberlo conocido a él. Ella estaba agradecida de que alguien tan especial como lo era Kiseki hubiese decidido dar su vida a cambió de la de ella, además, ella sentía que si demostraba todos los días lo feliz que se sentía por ello, de alguna forma su felicidad llegaría al lado de Kiseki y él podría ver que Kagome no se había rendido y que todo lo que hizo había sido por una buena razón. Inuyasha, Kagome sonreía porque estaba feliz y porque quería que en cualquiera que fuese el lugar donde estaba Kiseki pudiese verla, para ella, su felicidad era lo que los mantendría unidos eternamente - Miroku se acercó a Sango y la rodeo con su brazo derecho, Había empezado a llorar ante el recuerdo de su amiga perdida.

- Si es así… entonces me alegro - contestó con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo melancólicos ya que aquello no quitaba el hecho de que ella ya no estuviese en ese mundo.

- Toma - Sango había sacado un sobre de entre sus ropas y ahora se lo estaba extendiendo al hanyou.

- Lo encontramos entre las pertenencias de la señorita, lleva tu nombre - habló Miroku mientras Inuyasha lo tomaba.

- ¿Lo han…?

- No lo hemos leído, Miroku estuvo a punto de abrirlo una vez, pero Sango se lo ha quitado - respondió Shippo antes de que Inuyasha hubiese terminado la pregunta.

- Lo siento, lo siento, soy débil y tenía curiosidad - se excusó.

- El único que tiene que leer ese sobre eres tú, Inuyasha - dijo la exterminadora sonriéndole levemente.

- Gracias…

- Bueno, bueno, ahora sí que te dejamos sólo - Miroku tomo de la espalda a su mujer he hizo una señal a los demás para que le siguieran - después nos contaras que ha dicho la señorita Kagome.

Inuyasha vio al grupo alejarse, agradeció ese pequeño gesto, un extraño sentimiento surgió en él ¿Qué habría dentro de ese sobre? Tendría que averiguarlo, sin embargo, su corazón albergaba algo de temor, lo que contuviese el sobre sería lo ultimo de Kagome, el adiós definitivo y despedirse definitivamente era doloroso. Inuyasha guio sus pasos hasta el árbol sagrado, contemplo su gran presencia por unos segundos mientras recordaba sus vivencias junto a él, todo había comenzado ahí y no había otro lugar donde pudiese terminar. Se sentó en el césped, contemplo el sobre, la letra de Kagome había escrito con delicadeza el nombre "Inuyasha", quería abrirla, pero sabía que faltaba alguien.

- ¿Cuándo vas a salir de ahí? - Comentó observando los arbustos.

- ¿Tan rápido te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí? - Kaiya se asomó desde su escondite.

- Como si fuera posible que te escondieses de mí – suspiró - ven aquí.

Ella se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha y se sentó junto a él cuando le dio un pequeño gesto para que lo hiciese.

- Lo siento, yo…

- No importa - contestó Inuyasha manteniendo la vista fija en el sobre.

- Nunca… Nunca había visto tus ojos tan melancólicos Inuyasha. Realmente ella sigue siendo una mujer muy importante en tu corazón ¿No? - Ahora era ella la de la mirada melancólica.

- Por supuesto que sí, Kagome nunca dejara de ser importante para mi, es imposible, los sentimientos que sentía por ella siempre se mantendrán intactos.

- Ya veo… - Iba a ponerse de pie y marcharse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo.

- Es verdad, los sentimientos que tengo hacia Kagome siempre serán los mismos, sin embargo, los sentimientos que tengo por ti no tienen comparación con los que siento por ella. Contigo siento que estoy vivo, siento que tú eres mi vida. Kaiya, a ti te amo de una forma en la que nunca imagine que se podía llegar a amar, nadie me ha hecho sentir o podrá hacerme sentir de la manera como me siento cuando estoy junto a ti - Inuyasha lo dijo todo con sinceridad, en ningún momento despego sus ojos de los de Kaiya.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró con alegría.

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada…

- Lo sé, sólo me he puesto un poco tonta - comentó sonriente mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Me voy, tienes que ver ese sobre solo.

- No, quiero que lo veas conmigo - dijo mientras le cogía la mano para que se sentara junto a él nuevamente.

- Pero…

- Vinimos hasta aquí porque quería que la conocieras. No pudiste conocerla en vida, pero al menos la conocerás a través de este sobre - aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella se sentara junto a él - bien… Llego la hora - balbuceó mientras abría el legado que Kagome le había dejado. Se notaba nervioso, Kaiya tomo su mano para darle ánimos, Inuyasha no necesito nada más que eso para reunir las fuerzas que lo ayudarían a abrir el sobre y encontrar la carta de Kagome - la leeré en voz alta… - Informó mientras desdoblaba el papel, inhaló, exhaló, leyó…

.-

_Inuyasha:_

_Si en estos momentos estás leyendo mis palabras y no escuchándolas desde mi boca, quiere decir que ya estoy muerta._

_Quisiera decirte lo mucho que me hubiese gustado verte una ultima vez, pero el destino no ha querido volver a reunirnos y alguna razón tendrá para ello, sin embargo, no quería marcharme sin antes explicarte lo que no quise decir aquel día en que te pedí que te marcharas. Estabas enfadado conmigo, no comprendías el porqué de mi decisión y nunca serías capaz de comprenderlo si no te ibas. Todos estos años he guardado un tanto de tristeza por eso, pero el día en que me llego una carta tuya mi corazón se lleno de emoción, era extraño que escribieras, tú no sueles hacer esas cosas, por eso supe que algo importante había ocurrido. Me contabas acerca de una caza recompensas, me decías que se conocieron por causa de una confusión y que no te simpatizó cuando la viste por primera vez, pero sin embargo terminaste enamorándote perdidamente de la chica de ojos y cabellos cafés, ahora ella era tu querida Kaiya… ¡No tienes idea de cuanto me alegre! Tu carta me estaba diciendo que al fin podías comprenderme. _

_De seguro ya debes saber que cuando te dije que te amaba no estaba mintiendo, era completamente sincera, de hecho, puedo asegurar que tú también me amas, ambos nos seguimos amando como nos hemos amamos siempre, nuestros sentimientos jamás podrían cambiar, porque los lazos y el cariño nunca logran desaparecer. Me costó comprenderlo, ya que es realmente difícil, y de seguro a ti también te ha costado, pero sólo personas como nosotros pueden saber lo que es. Tú, al igual que yo, lograste encontrar a tu alma gemela, la persona hecha sólo para ti, la que te complementa y te hace sentir que el mundo al fin está completo, Inuyasha, con tu carta me di cuenta que al fin habías encontrado a "tu vida" Kaiya es tu vida como Kiseki es la mía, al comprender esto, puedes darte cuenta que el intacto sentimiento que guardamos cada uno por el otro jamás estará a la altura del sentimiento que tenemos por "nuestras vidas", no es que hayamos dejado de querernos, la verdad es que hallamos un sentimiento incluso millones de veces mayor al que ya conocíamos, uno nuevo, uno que sólo pocas personas logran encontrar, por eso es que hay que sonreír cada día, fuimos afortunados, Inuyasha, nosotros pudimos hallar el sentimiento más poderoso de todos, sonríe…_

_Esa fue la razón de haberte pedido que te fueras, sabía que si permanecías a mi lado nunca podrías encontrar a esa persona tan especial y estarías atrapado junto a una persona que jamás sería capaz de retribuirte todo lo que tú le entregaras, porque en mi corazón, sin importar el tiempo que pasase, siempre reinaría Kiseki, y tú no te merecías algo así, Inuyasha, tú merecías ser feliz junto a alguien que fuese capaz de darte lo mismo que tú dabas, yo nunca hubiese sido capaz de hacer eso, por eso quise que te fueras con la esperanza de que pudieses encontrar a "tu vida", sabía que podría ser difícil y que probablemente eso nunca pasase, pero guardaba la esperanza de que fuese así, y tal como lo esperé, fue así, tu encontraste a Kaiya. Ahora, tu deber es protegerla, jamás debes permitir que algo le dañe, debes sujetarla con firmeza y no soltarla nunca, porque si la pierdes, despertar todos los día podría ser la tarea más difícil de tú existencia... Ahí es donde nos separamos, Inuyasha, tú vives con tu vida mientras que yo vivo sin mi vida ¿Y cómo se puede vivir sin la vida? No querrías saber la respuesta, por eso ¡Protégela!_

_En estos años, he tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas; una de ellas es Chung Li Ch'uan, puede parecerte insólito que te diga esto, pero creo que entiendo por qué hizo todo lo que hizo, tal como él, yo he visto y he experimentado la perdida de mi vida, por eso soy capaz de comprender el dolor que sentía, y si te soy sincera, también tengo ocasiones en que deseo destrozarlo todo, y si la realidad hubiese sido que yo hubiese terminado creyendo que alguien mato a Kiseki, probablemente al igual que Li Ch'uan, hubiese entregado mi corazón al odio y la venganza, pero claro, yo no tengo la desdicha de haber sido maldita, por lo que probablemente mi venganza no hubiese sido de la magnitud de la de él, sin embargo, la realidad es otra, Kiseki entrego su existencia por la mía, y es por eso que mi corazón no se ha entregado al odio, fue su propia decisión y no la de otro. Hubiese deseado que Chung también hubiera logrado comprender eso, Saiyo abandono éste mundo por propia decisión y no porque Kiseki la matase. Saiyo… ¿Sabes? Pienso mucho en esa mujer, ella fue mi salvación, sino fuera por ella yo nunca me hubiese topado con Kiseki, a decir verdad, si no fuera por Saiyo muchas cosas serían distintas, quizás para ti es una mujer cualquiera, pero para mi ella fue una mano del destino… Si no hubiese sido por ella, los hermanos hubiesen permanecido eternamente malditos, pero, a causa de Saiyo, aun cuando no pudiese ser así, Li Ch'uan encontró el amor que nunca antes había encontrado ni siquiera en su madre, el destino le puso en frente a "su vida" para que él fuese capaz de liberarse de una maldición injusta aunque fuese por tan sólo unos momentos, y fue el destino el que la puso en frente, para liberar de su maldición a Kiseki y mostrarle el mundo aunque fuese por un tiempo. Sí, Saiyo era una mano del destino, porque si no fuese por ella, ninguno de los dos hermanos se hubiese podido librar de su maldición nunca, ella ha sido el camino a su libertad independiente de todo lo que paso después. Al fin y al cabo, el destino siempre logra su cometido aunque sea de manera extravagante, el verdadero destino de Chung era amar y el de Kiseki la libertad… Y hablando de destinos, creo que ya hemos encontrado los nuestros… Siempre pensé que yo había viajado a esta época para conocerte a ti, pero ahora logro darme cuenta de que no fue así, yo viaje a este lugar para conocerte a ti y te conocí para conocer a Kiseki, él siempre ha sido mi verdadero destino, la razón por la que pasamos por todo lo que pasamos fue para terminar en él, lo sé, lo nuestro no ha sido más que un puente para llegar a él, y en tu caso ha sido un puente para llegar a Kaiya. Las cosas siempre ocurren de una manera inesperada, pero tal vez, eso es lo que las hace más interesantes y reales. Por eso… por eso no me queda más que estarte eternamente agradecida, si no fuera por ti y lo que vivimos, yo nunca hubiese podido encontrarme con él. Gracias Inuyasha, de verdad, te estoy agradecida. Sólo espero que me disculpes por no poder decirte todo esto mirándote a los ojos._

_Ya debes saberlo, estoy enferma, o al menos eso es lo que todos dicen, Sango atribuyo mi estado a que nunca descanso y a que me exijo demasiado, todos opinaron lo mismo, mi cuerpo está cansado, mi rostro pálido, a veces me cuesta respirar y todo el tiempo tengo frío, mucho frío. Es normal culpar a todas mis actividades por mi enfermedad, pero yo sabía que no era así. El monje Miroku dice que soy demasiado generosa y considerada con los demás y por eso no me doy cuenta que tengo que detenerme por mi salud, pero me avergüenza decir que no es así, la razón por la cual no dejo de ayudar al que me lo pide no es porque me toque el corazón, de hecho, ya casi nada me toca el corazón, la verdadera razón es que necesito sentir que mis manos están ocupadas en algo, necesito mantenerme ocupada el máximo tiempo posible, de otra forma los recuerdos me invaden y eso hace que me cueste caminar todos los días. Mi enfermedad no nació a causa de mi arduo trabajo, no, mi enfermedad está desde el día en que Kiseki se desvaneció de mis brazos… desde ese día mi cuerpo se sintió cansado y el frío se alojó permanentemente en mí._

_Hay muchas cosas que no he podido confesarle a nadie, no me he sentido con la obligación de contárselas, pero creo que el día en que vuelvas esperaras que te cuente todas esas cosas y en verdad no podría contárselas a nadie más que a ti, y de cierta forma, es un alivio, Inuyasha, necesito sacarme todo esto de adentro, de otra forma jamás podré descansar en paz._

_Antes de que te fueras el peso no se sentía tan duro, debe ser porque gracias a tu compañía no me sentía sola, pero hubiera sido egoísta dejar que te quedaras, por eso deje que te marcharas a pesar de que el peso se hizo inmensamente presente al día siguiente. Todas las noches me invadía un frío insoportable, no podía dormir, al principió comencé a colocarme más mantas para dormir, pero no funcionó, así que me abrigue aún más para dormir, pero tampoco funcionó, deje el fuego encendió toda la noche, sin embargo, no hubo ningún cambió, el frío permanecía, tome yerbas medicinales, le pregunte a Sango, a Miroku y a otras personas si conocían algún remedió contra el frío, los probé todos, pero ninguno surtió efecto, entonces me di cuenta que el frío no venía de afuera, el frío venía desde dentro de mi, desde mi alma… Entonces, no me quedo otra solución que acostumbrarme a él, pero nunca lo logré. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que el frío se debe a que mi alma se siente vacía por la pérdida de Kiseki… _

_No hay día en que no piense en él, por las noches, cuando el frío me mantiene despierta, su imagen es más punzante, mi cabeza se llena de sus recuerdos, revivo toda nuestra historia y cuando al fin logro quedarme dormida, sueño cualquier cosa menos con él, incluso hay veces en que sueño con el césped, la luz y el cielo bamboleándose con la brisa, pero no sueño con él, y al despertar, un gran vació se clava en mi pecho. Luego tengo que sacar fuerzas de flaquezas y levantarme, continuar un nuevo día recordando que fui afortunada y sonreír. Pero su ausencia pesa, pesa en mi alma._ _Siempre he esperado que se me aparezca en uno de mis sueños, tal como lo hizo cuando Chung se apodero de su cuerpo, él lucho para verme a pesar de la adversidad, pero creo que esta vez es diferente, él no aparece y creo que nunca aparecerá… Mientras voy dando mis pasos, estoy aguardando que él emerja de algún lugar, tal como lo hizo Saiyo, estoy esperando que se me aparezca y me abrase, me hable, me sonría o tan sólo me mire, pero él no aparece… Y su ausencia se siente un poco más cada día, lo extraño ¡No sabes cuanto lo extraño! En un principió pensé que no sería tan difícil vivir con esto, pero el tiempo me ha enseñado que no hay peor desafío que este. Mi cabeza nunca para de dar vueltas, a veces me enfurezco, me voy al bosque y le grito que lo odio, que lo odio por dejarme sola, por abandonarme y por olvidarse de mí, pero luego de unos momentos me arrepiento, caigo de rodillas y suplico en llantos que me perdone, que nunca quise decir lo que dije y que jamás podría odiarlo de verdad. Sin embargo, la incertidumbre me ha estado carcomiendo ¿Se habrá olvidado de mi? Me pregunto todos los días rogando por estar equivocada. Inuyasha ¿Tú crees que Kiseki se olvido de mi? Quisiera crees que no, pero no sé dónde está, no sé que es de él, no sé si ya ha resucitado en algún otro cuerpo y ya ni siquiera recuerda un pequeño detalle de mi rostro, quisiera saberlo… quisiera saber si me recuerda como yo a él, quisiera saber dónde está y si sabe que lo extraño, que lo espero, que lo añoro, quisiera saber de él… Pero el mundo actúa como si nunca hubiese existido, ninguno de ellos sabe que él fue quien los libero de los demonios malignos, ninguno de ellos se imagina que alguien murió para que el sol volviese a resplandecer, ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de que alguien esta muriendo por tanto extrañarlo. Y duele, duele…_

_Ninguna señal, él prometió que volvería por mi si yo así lo deseaba ¿Pero cómo podrá saberlo si no sabe qué es de mi? ¿Qué tal si se le olvido? ¿O si se arrepintió? ¿O si no se aparece frente a mí para darme tiempo de vivir mi vida en paz? ¿Sabrá que no tengo paz sin él? No lo sé y quizás nunca lo sabré. Lo único que sé, es que lo amo, lo amo más que nunca y no hay manera de que este sentimiento pueda desaparecer de mí. Quiero verlo, es todo lo que quiero, no hay día en que me ponga en pie y no desee verlo con todas mis fuerzas, realmente, es lo único que deseo ¡Verlo, verlo, verlo! Es todo lo que escucho gritar a mi alma. Pero no me malinterpretes, querer verlo no es querer morir, pero sinceramente, no me molesta cuál sea el medio para lograrlo, mi único deseo es claro, sin embargo, nunca ha estado en mis planes forzar mi anhelo, si mi destino es verlo nuevamente, entonces lo veré. _

_Probablemente ese es el motivo de mi enfermedad; mi deseo, mi deseo y la ausencia han desgastado mi cuerpo, pero no sé lo que pasara una vez que este muerta, no estoy segura si aun así podré verlo, lo más probable es que no, pero si mi destino es fallecer, lo aceptare gratamente porque sé que con esto el destino de alguna persona se estará cumpliendo, porque como ya te lo he dicho, él destino tiene una forma muy curiosa de atar sus hilos…_

_Realmente espero que puedas optar a lo que yo no pude; la eternidad, la eternidad junto a la persona que fue hecha sólo para ti, porque estoy segura de que Kaiya lo es y que te mereces todo lo bueno del destino._

_Adiós Inuyasha, se feliz. _

_Con amor. _

_Kagome._

_.-_

Cuando leyó la última palabra, "su nombre", el pecho se le contrajo, sus ojos se tornaron más melancólicos y el silencio completo se apodero de él, Kaiya no dijo nada, sabía que él necesitaba del silencio en esos momentos, acarició su hombre y le dio apoyo, Inuyasha cerro la carta, la guardo en el sobre y luego se lo hecho en las ropas.

_- _Miroku y los demás no pueden saber lo que dice esta carta.

_- _¿Por qué…?

_- _Porque ella ha querido que sólo yo sepa sus inquietudes, nadie más, por eso sólo yo las guardare.

_- _Pero… me la has mostrado a mí - dijo con un tanto de culpa.

_- _¿No has prestado atención? Es evidente que ella también hubiese deseado que supieras lo que quería decirme - respondió con una leve sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

_- _Me ha caído bien - sonrió.

_- _Lo sé, de seguro tú también a ella - respondió Inuyasha para luego notar que Kaiya se había entristecido un tanto - ¿Qué pasa?

_- _Sólo quisiera saber qué paso con ella… ¿Tú crees que…?

_- _Eso nunca lo sabremos - contestó poniéndose de pie - pero estoy seguro de que está bien… Kagome está bien… - Terminó susurrando - ¡Vamos! - La ínsito a ponerse de pie y volver a la aldea.

Inuyasha estaba feliz, después de todo, sí había logrado despedirse de Kagome.

.-

.-

(Hace seis años, época actual)

_- _¡Mamá, apresúrate! - Gritó un niño que esperaba junto a su abuelo a los pies del árbol sagrado.

_- _No apresures a tu madre, ha estado ocupada con las cosas de la casa, Souta.

_- _¡Pero ya han pasado seis meses abuelo! - Replicó.

_- _Lo sé, lo sé, la verdad es que yo también estoy muy emocionado.

_- _¡Disculpen la tardanza! - Se disculpó la madre.

_- _¡Al fin! - Exclamó el pequeño para comenzar a escarbar en las raíces del árbol.

_- _¡Espera un momento! - Lo detuvo.

_- _¿Qué pasa mamá?

_- _¿Qué tal si… que tal si…?

_- _No te preocupes, Kagome ha dicho que nos dejaría algo, tenemos que confiar en ella - habló el abuelo dándole fuerzas.

_- _¡Encontré algo! - Souta chilló emocionado mientras sacaba una caja de madera desde la tierra.

Todos se agacharon junto a él, estaban expectantes del contenido de la caja, Souta trago saliva, rompió el pergamino que la sellaba y comenzó a abrirla lentamente, la respiración de los tres personajes estaba al limite. Finalmente abrieron el contenido. Papeles, había una carta para cada uno y debajo de ellas…

_- _¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Souta totalmente ignorante de lo que tenía en frente.

_- _¡No será…! - Gritó el abuelo con sorpresa - ¡La Shikon no Tama!

_- _¿Shikon no Tama? - Preguntaron madre e hijo a mismo tiempo.

Ahora la joya estaba en un lugar a salvo, Kagome siempre estuvo segura de que su familia cuidaría bien de ella.

(Atención! al final de toda la historia digieranla completamente y fijense en lo ultimo después de los agradecimientos, estará la sinopsis de lo que sería "una segunda etapa" de la historia")

.-

(Coldplay – Swallowed in the sea).

Podía oír a los pájaros cantar, parecían alegres a pesar de que la nieve cubría el lugar. El frío había cesado, había sido repentino, pero todos sus dolores habían desaparecido de un segundo a otro. Bajo su mirada hacia su izquierda, ahí estaba sentada apoyando su espalda en un árbol, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía que dormía en calma, una pequeña sonrisa se deslumbraba en sus labios. Se miro las manos y se toco la cara, luego volvió a mirar a la mujer que reposaba sobre la nieve ¿Cómo era posible que se estuviese viendo a sí misma dormir? Entonces lo comprendió, estaba muerta, Kagome acababa de morir.

Se olvidó de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar por el bosque, se sentía mucho mejor, había un enorme alivió dentro de sí. Sus pies la estaban haciendo avanzar, no sabía por qué, pero había algo que la estaba atrayendo enormemente en aquella dirección. La nieve comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco a medida que caminaba y la luz se mostraba entre los espacios que dejaba el bosque, finalmente, cuando se abrió paso entre los últimos matorrales, un inmenso árbol cargado de flores se mostró ante ella, en ese lugar, aunque fuese invierno, se mostraba la más hermosa primavera que hubiese visto en vida, pero nada de eso le llamo la atención, sus ojos no se centraron en lo hermoso del lugar, simplemente se centraron ciegamente en la espalda de un hombre. Un hombre alto de pantalones blancos, chaquetilla, cabellos cortos y plateados, estaba contemplando las bellas flores del árbol, parecía como si no supiese que ya no estaba solo, Kagome dio un paso, el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia, dejo de contemplar la copa del árbol y se volteo de lado dejando ver su rostro. Ahí estaban sus ojos, los hermosos ojos plateados que tanto había esperado ver, sus ojos, los ojos de su querido Kiseki. Él no dijo nada, simplemente sonrío y estiro por completo su brazo y mano izquierda, la estaba invitando a ir junto a él, Kagome no lo dudo, inmediatamente con un gran alivio en su alma se le acercó y tomo su mano, él la atrajo hacia sí con cuidado y con su mano derecha acarició dulcemente la mejilla de ella, no dijeron nada, simplemente apoyaron su frente sobre la del otro y cerraron los ojos, finalmente estaban en calma, finalmente todo era paz.

Un soplo se hizo presente, los dos amantes desaparecieron junto a la primavera, habían volado hacia la eternidad…

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya agradado, espero que lo hayan amado como yo, lo pensé mucho, quería darle un final correcto y finalmente sentí que este era el indicado, ni muy predecible, ni muy cuadrado, ni tampoco trágico al extremo, no quería un final convencional, pero tampoco quería que por ese deseo todo acabara de forma tan desarmada. <strong>

**Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias a los que han apoyado está historia hasta el final y por haber esperado tan pacientemente, y si acabé decepcionando a alguien, realmente siento no haber cumplido con sus expectativas, pero debo decir que estoy conforme con cómo finalicé esto. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis:<strong>

**1.- **Ok, estoy conforme con el final, pero como inevitablemente terminé enamorándome de mi propia creación, fue inevitable que mi cabeza siguiera pensando en una continuación, no estuvo planeado, sólo ocurrió, y cuando tengo algo en la cabeza, no puedo evitar escribirlo (porque ya está casi terminado)

**2.-** Si has quedado conforme con el final que te he entregado aquí, si lo crees perfecto, por favor quiero que me lo digas. Si alguien no quiere que continué y arruine el final de ahora, y si esas personas son la gran mayoría NO PUBLICARE ESE MATERIAL, lo guardare sólo para mi, sería una ofensa publicar algo que ustedes no quisiesen leer, o arruinar algo que ustedes no quieren arruinar.

**3.- Aquí una pincelada de lo que estaría guardado en mi carpeta (jajaja) **

**- **Primero; constaría de cinco partes (partes, no capítulos, así que no está determinado cuantas actualizaciones serían), está claro que me gustan las historias bien desarrolladas para crear catarsis, mientras más uno se familiarice con los personajes, más siente lo que están viviendo.

-Segundo; realmente me gusta el drama, así que tendrá bastante de eso, y, si esperan la misma cantidad de batallas que la historia anterior, quizás no se sientan muy a gusto con esta, que si bien las tiene, no se enfoca mucho en ellas, e incluso hay partes en que son casi nulas, y en otros lo vuelvo a mezclar bien.

-Tercero; si bien está enfocado en el romance, también trato mucho el tema familia y el tema de la amistad, en pocas palabras, diferentes dimensiones de drama jajaja.

-Cuarto; los únicos personajes de Rumiko que seguirían aquí, serían obviamente Kagome e Inuyasha, y la familia de Kagome, todos los demás serán propias creaciones (Hola Kiseki).

-Quinto; explicando lo anterior ¿Por qué? se preguntaran, bueno, creo que inconscientemente, si es que lo notaron, deje una apertura en la historia, y esa apertura se llama "Shikon no Tama", y actuará nada más y nada menos que en la época actual, la época de la cual venía Kagome. Ahí es donde todo transcurrirá.

-Sexto; otro tema que es crucial, es el de las reencarnaciones ¿Se hacen una idea?

-Septimo; es una nueva oportunidad en dónde todo puede pasar, Inuyasha está de vuelta, Kagome está de vuelta y Kiseki está de vuelta ¿pero qué podría suceder en está nueva vida? Ya se que no es una gran sinopsis, sólo di algunos detalles, pero si realmente les interesa saberlo, dejen su reviews :)

**Dejen su opinión ¿Si o No? Quiero escucharlas todas para tomar una decisión, seas cuales sean, daré tiempo por algunas semanas, espero sus respuestas. (Y por supuesto su comentario del final) ¡SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS! **


	43. Chapter 43

_**ANTES DE CONTINUAR:**_

****Para todos:** **_Me siento sumamente feliz de que a la mayoría le haya gustado el final de "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida" estaba muy nerviosa de que lo fuesen a odiar, leía constantemente "por favor no mates a Kiseki" y en lo único que podía pensar era "Santo cielo, van a matarme" jajaja en serio, cada vez que leía algo así sólo podía pensar en eso, sin embargo, me sorprendieron mucho cuando vi la buena critica y los comentarios positivos, fue un gran alivio, pude respirar en paz jajaja. Gracias por amar la historia y a mis personajes, no saben cuan importante fue para mi su apoyo y su cariño hacia lo que escribía significó mucho para mí y no hay manera de que lo olviden, ustedes me han hecho amar todavía más lo que ya amaba, lo que escribo y escribir. No hubiese sido nada sin todos los que me seguían capitulo a capitulo ¡Muchas gracias a todos! _

**Algo más particular:**

**tamyinu26: **_gracias por todos tus buenos comentarios y lamento mucho que no hayas quedado cien porciento a gusto con la conclusión de la historia, espero profundamente que esta etapa sí termine por satisfacerte completamente. _

**caya311: **_como ves, no será necesario el email jajaj. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios positivos, realmente me pone feliz que te llegue a fondo lo que escribo, y no te preocupes por las sugerencias, son bien recibidas, así puedo mejorar._

**cote29:**_ creo que yo me enamoré de eso mismo en mi historia jajaj gracias por el apoyo. _

**Laster mehr bizarre: **_creo que seguiré el pensamiento de libre albedrío jajaj_

**miko kaoru-sama:** _¿Realmente has llorado? ¿O es sólo una manera de decir? jajaja es que muchos me han comentado algo parecido y me entra la duda. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los últimos capítulos y la historia en general, espero que sigas por aquí con esta historia siguiendo cada una de las etapas._

**l3xLi33Al3sA: **_me alegra lo que piensas del final, en verdad, yo estaba muy satisfecha con él y ver que alguien piensa igual que yo es realmente agradable. Creo que dijiste el año correcto, ya ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo muy bien jajaja._

**clockworkpain:** _reí mucho con tu comentario, en serio, jajaja._

**Mimi-chan:** _no sé si leerás esto, pero en el caso de que lo hagas quiero darte las gracias por tus buenos comentarios hacia la historia y el final que tuvo. Agradezco que me hayas manifestado tu opinión, quería escuchar la de todos, cualquiera que fuese, no me ha ofendido para nada. Sin embargo, como vez, recibí más votos en pro que en contra a publicar una segunda parte, así que lo hice. Si la lees, espero no te decepcione, si no te quieres arriesgar, descuida, no hay ningún problema, sólo puedo estarte muy agradecida de que hayas leído por completo mi historia y de que las hayas llegado a apreciar tanto :)_

**karla torres D:** me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto mi historia, un pegunta _¿Realmente lloraste o es una forma de decir? Eso me tiene demasiado curiosa, no eres la primera que lo menciona._

**Elie07:** _gracias por ese cariño, me pone sumamente feliz y satisfecha saber que lo que escribo deja esas impresiones, creo que es una prueba de que no lo hago tan mal. _

**Leslie Zb:** _primero que nada, gracias por toda tu paciencia, realmente me tarde en publicar el ultimo capitulo de esta historia jajajaj, segundo, me encantaría ver esos dibujo, quizas tengan parecido, la foto que tengo ahora de avatar es u viejo dibujo mio, aunque no es el único no es excelente (no soy muy buena para dibujar), pero al menos es el bosquejo y la idea inicial de él. _

**CammiHigurashi:** _me alegra mucho de que pienses de esa forma del final de esta historia, también a todo tu cariño hacia ella. Espero que lo que está por venir cumpla con todas tus expectativas. Una cosa más ¿De verdad lloraste o es una forma de decir? es que lo has puesto y tengo la tremenda duda jajajja._

**meli-chii:** _me emocionan tus palabras, realmente me sorprende que lleguen a pensar así de mí, muchas gracias, sólo espero que esta continuación cumpla con todas las enormes expectativas que tienes sobre ella, me alegra profundamente lo que piensas de mi, pero también es una gran presión, en serio espero no fallarle a nadie. _

**isiita:** _me sorprendiste, no puedo creer que lo leste todo en tres días, soy plenamente consciente de que eso es mucha lectura jajaja, pero me hace feliz que te haya gustado tanto como para haberlo hecho. Me alegra de te hayas sido una más de las que ha caido bajo los encantos de mi creación "Fugimi Kiseki" ajajja_

* * *

><p><strong>.-<strong>

**.-**

**Advertencia: **Si has permanecido conforme con la conclusión anterior, será mejor que no continúes, lo que viene a continuación puede cambiar totalmente lo que se vio en el final anterior, esta etapa es considera una continuación porque está ligada a ella, pero puede terminar separándose totalmente de ella conforme todo avance. Leer bajo propio juicio. Si te decepcionas, ya fuiste advertido.

.-

.-

.-

.-

**Como ven, me he decidido, la gran mayoría se ha manifestado positivamente ante la idea de publicar el material que tenía guardado, así que aquí está, no les puedo prometer que será tan bueno como el anterior, mucho menos que será mejor, sólo puedo decir que esta ha sido la historia que me ha surgido en la cabeza y espero que les agrade aunque sea un poco, yo sólo soy alguien que no puede dejar los dedos quieto cuando aparece algo en su mente. Muy bien, les presento la continuación a esta historia que contara con cinco partes. Aquí va...**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición**

_(Tómese la interpretación de titulo como: "vida"= persona destina ; un intento de paradoja)_**  
><strong>

_.-._

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

**_Primero - _**_Sus rostros me parecen conocidos... quizás ya los he visto antes... quizás._

_.-_

La luna llena estaba en su punto más alto, el templo estaba en calma y la brisa se ausentaba, un joven de catorce años camina apresurado hasta un antiguo árbol sagrado, pero no estaba sólo, su abuelo y su madre lo seguían de cerca, estaban nerviosos, habían tardado tres años en tratar de materializar esa loca idea alojada en su cabeza, ahora finalmente estaban decididos, depositaron una preciosa joya en el suelo y se tomaron de las manos rodeándola, luego pidieron su ferviente deseo: recuperar al ser querido perdido en un tiempo desconocido. La joya se elevó y brillo, pero brillo de una forma tan intensa que las manos se soltaron y taparon los rostros de los presentes, la perla se esfumó y dio paso a una bella joven que cayó desnuda e inconsciente en el suelo. Los tres conjuradores estaban atónitos, pero felices de que la Shikon no Tama hubiese concedido su deseo, la madre se había preparado, cubrió a su hija con una manta y luego con la ayuda de su hijo Souta y el abuelo trasladaron a la joven hasta su habitación. Estaban tan absortos en su tarea, que no notaron que en el suelo había quedado un cristal que una sombra veloz y desconocida se encargó de recoger.

.-

Kagome despertó lentamente a la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol inundó sus ojos, se sintió perdida, no sabía dónde estaba, se incorporó de la cama, se contempló el pijama y observo su alrededor, estaba claro, recordaba ese lugar a la perfección, era su habitación, aunque se suponía que no debería estar en su habitación. Se incorporó y se miró atentamente en el espejo, en él no había una mujer de veintidós años, sino una joven de diecisiete, era extraño, recordaba haber muerto a los veintidós, recordaba que sus diecisiete años los había pasado añorando a Kiseki en la época antigua ¿Qué pasaba? Se asomó a la ventana, sí, definitivamente era el mundo que había decidido dejar atrás, su mundo, la ciudad de Tokyo, el templo Higurashi, entonces… ¿Todo lo otro había sido un sueño? Un ruido tras de sí, la puerta se abrió, su madre la contemplaba con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, dos segundos después estaba sobre ella abrazándola como nunca antes, luego llego su hermano, mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, y su abuelo, mucho más anciano de lo que recordaba, ellos hicieron lo mismo que su madre, eso la hizo sentir mejor, acababa de comprobar que nada había sido un sueño, sino que tenía otra explicación.

Su familiares habían decidido revivirla con la ayuda de la joya que ella misma les había dejado bajo las raíces del árbol sagrado, sin embargo, cuando le pidieron a la joya que la trajera devuelta, ellos estaba pensando en la edad que se suponía que debía tener luego de los seis meses de espera, ellos la imaginaban de esa forma y fue así como la joya la regreso. Se sintió feliz por el amor de su familia, pero a misma vez extraña. Les narró todo lo que había pasado luego de que se marchó de aquella época, lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sucedido el mes anterior, pero a la vez lo sentía lejano, ajeno a ella. Los días pasaron y la extraña sensación no hacía más que crecer dentro de ella, las imágenes del pasado se fueron volviendo borrosas, parecían una película vieja que no había vuelto a ver desde hace tiempo, sus pasos eran lentos, sus ojos se quedaban perdidos en la nada, se sentía una forastera, perdida, como si nada tuviese sentido, pero frente a su familia sonreía, después de todo el dolor que les había ocasionado no podía seguir ocasionales otros nuevos, debía resignarse y guardar profundamente el sentimiento que estaba en su interior.

.-

Cierto día las cosas cambiaron, caminó hasta el árbol sagrado, era el atardecer, la ciudad estaba de un color anaranjado y ella la contemplaba sin mayor interés, no sintió al hombre que subía las largas escaleras ni tampoco se dio cuenta de que éste se fue en su dirección y que en ese minuto la estaba contemplando desde atrás, dudaba si dirigirle la palabra o no, estaba nervioso, había estado toda la tarde juntando fuerzas para verla y ahora las volvía a juntar para poder abrir la boca, finalmente dijo su nombre, llego a los oídos de Kagome como una suave briza, lo oyó, pero pensó que sólo había sido un falso susurro del viento, sin embargo, él volvió a decir su nombre, un golpe eléctrico la atravesó, se volteó lentamente, la luz del atardecer le jugó una mala pasada y le hizo ver a otro hombre, pero luego desapareció dándole paso a la verdadera figura, estaba impresionada.

-¿Inu… yasha?- susurró desconcertada, el mencionado sonrió.

Se sentaron en la banca junto al árbol sagrado, Kagome estaba sin habla, era Inuyasha, pero a misma vez parecía que no, sus orejas de perro ya no estaban, tenía el pelo corto y negro al igual que sus ojos y, vestía con pantalón de tela café claro, zapatillas y una pollera verde con estampado amarillo, él comprendió que Kagome estaba sin habla y, era algo lógico, por lo que decidió que sólo él hablaría por el momento. Dijo que su nombre al nacer era _Sou Akito_, pero que él hace un año y con el enfado de su madre había decidido cambiarse el nombre a Inuyasha, así que ahora se llamaba Sou Inuyasha, tenía diecisiete años y había vivido sus primeros doce años en Kyoto, luego menciono que no era exactamente el mismo Inuyasha de antaño, porque ese Inuyasha se había muerto hace tiempo, pero que él era su reencarnación, sólo que no era igual como una reencarnación, no era como Kikyou y ella, sino que él recordaba todo, recordaba al pie de la letra toda su anterior vida, así que para él era la misma persona con la diferencia de que había vuelto a nacer, mencionó que tan pronto llego a Tokyo busco el templo y que por esa época ella tenía quince años, la vio desde lejos, era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que no estaba loco y que todo lo que guardaba su cabeza era real, luego procuro no volver a ese sitio, no quería interferir en ningún hecho del pasado, sin embargo, había decidido volver cuando tuvo catorce y se suponía que ella tenía diecisiete años, averiguo que estaba desaparecida, así que supuso que la historia había seguido el curso que correspondía, él no tenía intenciones de volver a poner un pie sobre ese templo, pero hace unos días estuvo obligado a acompañar a un amigo, así que sin querer la vio desde lejos. Eso era extraño e ilógico, sabía muy bien que Kagome había muerto incluso antes que él, tuvo unos días de duda, pero finalmente estaba ahí, tratando de averiguar qué pasaba y si ella lo recordaba como él a ella.

-¿Recuerdas lo que guarde en las raíces del árbol sagrado cuando no vimos por última vez?

Aquello basto para que Inuyasha comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, su familia la había traído de vuelta, sonrió, realmente ese acontecimiento le agradaba y a ella le agradaba que él también estuviese ahí, también sonrió, pero por primera vez lo hacía de forma sincera. Pasaron a la casa Higurashi y Kagome lo mostró a la familia, ellos se asombraron y se decepcionaron un poco por no encontrar las antiguas orejas en su cabeza, pero lo recibieron bien, era bueno que Kagome tuviese cerca de ella a alguien que supiera toda su historia. Desde ese día Inuyasha visitó la casa todos los días, veían programas por la televisión, a veces Kagome cocinaba un poco, charlaban de cosas triviales y salían a caminar, cierto día en que salieron por los alrededores del templo Inuyasha se detuvo de pronto, Kagome lo miró, estaba dudoso, no sabía si debía o no iniciar el tema, finalmente se aventuró.

-La primera vez que nos encontramos lo viste a él ¿No?

-¿A quién te refieres?- pretendió no entender.

-Kiseki, te hablo de Fugimi Kiseki – contestó serio sobresaltando a su compañera- ¿Alguna vez has dicho su nombre en voz alta desde que estás aquí?

-… No deberíamos hablar de eso.

-Kagome, recuérdalo, ya no soy el chico enamorado, puedes decirme lo que quieras sobre él. Adelante.

-Entonces… ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Ese nombre realmente le perteneció a alguien?- sus ojos se humedecieron e Inuyasha se preocupó- Es que… es que todo este tiempo he sentido como si no fuese real, como si fuese un sueño, como si nunca lo hubiese visto realmente, como si nunca lo hubiese oído, como si nunca lo hubiese tocado…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer - como si tanto amor dentro de mi fuese debido a la nada, como si su sonrisa hubiese sido producto de mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve esa sensación – trato de calmarla – Estás sintiendo su muerte nuevamente pero…

-¡Él fue por mí! – Cayó sobre sus rodillas - Prometió que regresaría por mí y así fue. Cuando morí lo vi, él estaba ahí, esperándome en el bosque, extendiéndome su mano y esperando nuestra eternidad, y ahora… cuando se suponía que ya estaba todo bien, cuando finalmente habíamos terminado juntos para siempre ¡Yo me esfumo! ¡Me arrancan de su lado para vivir una vida sin él! Y ahora no sé dónde está ¡No sé qué hacer! No tienes idea de cuanto lo necesito, de cuanto deseo verlo ¡Quiero verlo, quiero verlo!

-Tu mencionaste…- se agacho junto a ella - mencionaste el frío, dime ¿Siente el frío? - ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y negó con la cabeza - eso es bueno, te sientes así porque no sabes qué paso, pero el frío no está… y tú dijiste que el frío se debía a la ausencia de él… - la miró fijo - Busquémoslo.

-¿Qué…?

-Hay que buscar a Kiseki.

.-

.-

Inuyasha había sacado sus conclusiones, para él, la razón de que Kagome no sintiera ese frío horrible saliendo de ella era debido a que Kiseki estaba caminando por alguna calle, tal como ellos, él pudo volver a nacer, sólo había que encontrarlo y cuando eso pasara averiguar si era nada más que una sencilla reencarnación o había tenido la fortuna de ser como Inuyasha y recordar absolutamente todo su pasado y eso incluía a Kagome. En un principio, Kagome lo encontró una locura, las probabilidades eran mínimas, pero Inuyasha se veía tan animado ante el reto que también se entusiasmó, aquello fue el impulso para llenarla de vida nuevamente y dejar de ser nada más que un fantasma en vida. Comenzaron a buscar al día siguiente, un sábado, partieron desde muy temprano buscando en los lugares más concurridos a alguien con el rostro de Kiseki, lo mismo hicieron el domingo y el lunes, pero el lunes comenzaron la búsqueda más tarde, ya que Inuyasha tenía que ir a la preparatoria, el año escolar había comenzado desde hace una semana (Kagome había regresado hace un poco más de dos semanas), el martes ocurrió lo mismo, pero finalmente terminó enfadada porque estaba segura que así no tendrían resultados, así que el día miércoles Inuyasha no asistió a clases y comenzaron la búsqueda muy temprano en la mañana, pero en la tarde se sintió frustrada, no entendía qué estaban haciendo ¡Era imposible encontrarse con él! Sólo había sembrado una esperanza absurda, Inuyasha trato de convencerla de lo contrario, pero sólo recibió gritos, Kagome decía que era casi imposible que él estuviese en aquella época, y si cabía la remota posibilidad que sí lo estuviera nada podía asegurarles que justamente estuviera metido en la ciudad de Tokyo, es más, seguramente estaba al otro lado del planeta o en el rincón más recóndito del universo. Inuyasha insistió, pero ella lo silenció.

-¿No ves que esto me hace mal? ¡Ya basta! – ordenó.

Así que ambos terminaron completamente resignados, caminaron con las multitudinarias calles de Tokyo sin cruzar palabra alguna, estaban defraudados y se sentían un poco estúpidos por la idea que se les había cruzado por la mente, en eso estaban, caminando uno al lado del otro en silencio cuando de pronto una chica los empuja y pasa entremedio de ellos dos, dijo: "lo siento", mirando rápidamente hacia atrás para luego continuar con su carrera y empujar de casualidad a las otras personas que se cruzaban en su huida.

-Ella…

-¿La conoces? - preguntó Inuyasha viendo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Kagome.

-Era Saiyo…

-¡¿Te refieres a "esa" Saiyo?! - No alcanzó a oír la respuesta de ella ya que otra persona se había vuelto a cruzar abruptamente entre los dos, fueron segundos, pero pareciese que transcurrieron lentamente, el chico tenía una melena de exótico cabello ceniza y una tez clara, la sorpresa apareció en los ojos de los amigos, el chico siguió su carrera sin siquiera disculparse, empujando sin remordimiento a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

-Ese… ese era…- Inuyasha no lo podía creer.

-¡Kiseki! - Chilló Kagome antes de echarse a correr tras él.

Lo siguieron por varias cuadras, al igual que a él, a ellos no les importo chocar a la gente que fuese necesaria con tal de cruzar y no perder de vista a quien estaban persiguiendo, estaban seguros de que era él, había sido tan sólo un segundo, pero estaban convencidos de que había sido él. Corrieron como desesperados, la carrera de él parecía no tener fin, no sabían por qué estaba corriendo, pero no tardaron en averiguarlo, Saiyo se veía unos cuantos metros más allá, cruzaba por un semáforo justo antes de que comenzara a cambiar, el rojo se avecinaba, pero Kiseki no bajaba la velocidad, si lo hacía sabía que le perdería la pista a aquella mujer, así que cruzo sin importarle que el semáforo hubiese cambiado, se oyó un fuerte frenar de un auto y Kagome e Inuyasha vieron como Kiseki fue topado por él, había alcanzado a poner las manos y el impacto causo que se recostara por un momento sobre el capot, luego cuando el auto estuvo quieto miro con desagrado al conductor y siguió con su carrera mientras el conductor le gritaba, sin embargo, no había tenido que seguir mucho más, la chica se había detenido tan pronto oyó el chirrido. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban en la vereda contraria, Saiyo estaba golpeando en el pecho a Kiseki mientras lloraba, le recriminaba que fuese tan tonto y desconsiderado como para aventarse en una calle con semáforo en rojo, pero él no se veía muy interesado en su alegatos, tomaba sus brazos para detenerla, ella estaba llorando, la abraso con brusquedad, ella trato de zafarse, pero luego se rindió, el semáforo cambió de color, pero ni Kagome ni Inuyasha decidieron cruzar, los estaban mirando desde la otra esquina, el corazón de Kagome se paralizó e Inuyasha deseaba que no estuviese ocurriendo lo que creía que estaba ocurriendo, pero así era, era eso lo que estaba ocurriendo, el chico tomo el rostro de la chica y la beso, y ella no retrocedió, sino que le correspondió.

-Kagome…

-Vámonos.

.-

.-

Había sido como un balde de agua fría, si bien ya verlo con otra mujer era malo, verlo con Saiyo era peor, le hacía sentir que quizás no había sido más que una intrusa entre los dos, que realmente los que siempre debieron estar juntos fueron ellos y que ella ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Estuvo encerrada y deprimida en su habitación hasta el fin de semana, y pretendía seguir de esa forma, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitiría, llego abriendo bruscamente la puerta, traía el uniforme negro de la preparatoria y en su mano derecha llevaba una falda del mismo color y una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, se la arrojo sobre la ropa y le dijo que se la pusiera al día siguiente, ella lo miró atónita sin entender nada, fue así como él declaró que le había dicho a la mamá de Kagome que ya era hora de que su hija volviera a tener una vida normal, y eso claramente incluía la preparatoria. Ella protesto diciendo que no tenía ganas de nada, pero él la reprendió gritándole que no podía echarse a morir por haber visto a Kiseki con otra mujer y que si él hacía su vida normal ella debía hacer lo mismo, insistió que sería bueno para ella, que era lo mejor y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

No le quedó otra, estaba molesta, esa mañana se marchó del templo a zancadas, pero no pensó en retroceder, sabía que si lo hacía tendría que soportar la furia de Inuyasha. Llego al lugar y paso a la secretaría, fue ahí cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era Inuyasha ¿Tanto miedo tenía de que no se presentara a segundo de preparatoria? Se molestó y colgó, pero un segundo después volvió a sonar y ella volvió a cortar, luego otra vez y otra vez, no entendía por qué era tanto el escándalo, finalmente se aburrió y apago el teléfono cuando la secretaria le informo que estaría en la clase B, la misma que Inuyasha, vaya que el destino la quería permanentemente cerca de ese dolor de cabeza, sonrió y se dirigió hasta su sala de clases con el papel para el profesor que le informaría que era una nueva alumna, éste la miró de pies a cabeza y la hizo pasar inmediatamente diciéndole que se quedara de pie delante de la clase mientras él escribía "Higurashi Kagome" en el pizarrón, vio a Inuyasha sentado casi en los últimos asientos de atrás, en el lado izquierdo y varios puestos alejado de la ventana, se veía nervioso e inquieto, le hacía gesto y trataba de decirle algo, pero con esa distancia era imposible entenderlo, sin embargo, no tardo en comprender su actitud, su vista lo ignoró y se paseó por el resto de las caras que la miraban atentas, finalmente se detuvo atónita en un rostro que ella conocía muy bien, ahí, en medio de la sala, se encontraba él, mirándola fijamente e ignorando el impacto que había ocasionado en ella, estaba sin habla, el profesor tuvo que pedirle tres veces que saludara a sus compañeros y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, le dio su siguiente orden.

-Siéntate en el puesto vació junto a Takeda.

Habían dos puestos vacíos, uno estaba un poco más adelante de la mitad de la sala al lado de la ventana, junto a una chica de lentes, y el otro era al medio de la sala a un lado del rostro que acababa de reconocer hace unos momentos atrás. Automáticamente se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero la chica de lentes la miro raro.

-Higurashi ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el profesor.

-Mi apellido es Komamura - dijo la chica de lentes mientras Kagome la miraba suplicando que ese no fuese su apellido sino que fuese el que acababa de decir el profesor, el cual estuvo a punto de hablarle, pero la irrupción de otra voz llegó antes.

-Yo soy Takeda - dijo como si nada el joven al lado del otro puesto vació levantando la mano para que la nueva pudiese verlo.

Kagome respiro hondo y camino de forma tiesa hacia su asiento, se sentó con dificultad, sentía sobre ella la mirada atenta de su compañero de puesto, la clase continuó y estuvo tensa durante el resto de ella, el timbre no sonaba y el receso no llegaba, no podía creer que estuviese pasando por eso, Kiseki estaba sentado a su derecha a menos de un metro de distancia, su corazón bombeaba como loco, iba a matar a Inuyasha ¡Realmente lo mataría! Finalmente el receso llego y, tan pronto el timbre concluyó con la clase Inuyasha apareció sobre su mesa con una mirada entre histérica y suplicante, iba a decir algo, tenía mucho que decir, pero fue interrumpido antes de que lo consiguiera.

-Higurashi… - La llamo Kiseki como si nada aún sentado en su lugar - los apuntes de Komamura son buenos, tal vez deberías pedírselos para ponerte al día – luego fijo su mirada en Inuyasha- Tú también eres nuevo, Sou ¿Verdad? - el aludido le hizo ver su acierto con un gesto de su cabeza.

-¡Y tú…! - Kagome quería preguntar algo, pero su voz sonó más fuerte de lo debido, él sonrió.

-Que mal educado soy – dijo poniéndose de pie – mi nombre es _Takeda Akatski_ – miró a Inuyasha reconociendo la duda en su cara- no me habías visto porque mi hermano menor tuvo algunos problemas y tuve que ausentarme por un tiempo, es la primera vez que regreso a clases desde que comenzó el año escolar, así que perdón si no puedo ayudar con las materias, probablemente estoy más perdido que tú Higurashi.

-¡Kat-Chan! (Si se piensa por como suena la palabra en ingles, podría verse como si se le estuviera llamando "gatito") - lo llamo alguien desde la puerta.

-No me llames así frente a otras personas Nell - se quejó mientras caminaba hacia ella, era Saiyo, tomo su mano y se fueron juntos.

-¡No tengo que disculparme, él lo ha dicho, no había venido y no conocía su apellido así que no pude reconocerlo en la lista! ¡No sabía que estábamos en la misma clase! - se excusó Inuyasha, pero Kagome sólo suspiro, en eso, una idea se deslumbró a su compañero - ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Inuyasha lo tenía claro, aquello no era una simple casualidad, si estaban en la misma clase era por algo y Kagome no podía desaprovechar eso, sin embargo, en todo lo que la aludida podía pensar era en que ella lo llamaba "Kat-Chan", pero Inuyasha la obligo a olvidarse de aquello, él tenía una idea en su cabeza y su única intención era materializarla, si Kiseki, o mejor dicho Akatski, estaba con Saiyo, o mejor dicho Nell, era única y exclusivamente porque hasta ese entonces no conocía a Kagome, Inuyasha estaba seguro, no pasaría mucho antes de que él se volviese a enamorar de ella, Kagome debía ser decidida y aceptar esa meta, debía robarle el novio a esa niña.

(Conclu: Florence + The Machine - Cosmic love)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em>Así comenzamos con esto... las primeras partes serán algo resumidas, ya que mi primera intención fue hacerlo muy corto, luego creo que perdí ese hilo y me puse más profunda jaja, algo inevitable. Me sugirieron abrir un nuevo tema para esto, pero creo que aquellas personas que nunca leyeron "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida" no lograran comprenderlo y no creo que se den el tiempo de buscar la historia anterior, así que preferí seguirlo aquí, espero que no los detenga la pereza de la cantidad de capítulos jajaja.<em>

_Dejen todas sus impresiones, es un gusto decir que nuevamente nos leeremos cada semana. saludooos!_


	44. Chapter 44

**Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición**

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: David Bolzoni - Yo soy aquél)

_**Segundo **- Aquello que había estado buscando no me agrada... pero de casualidad me tropecé con algo interesante._

_.-_

-¡No tengo que disculparme, él lo ha dicho, no había venido y no conocía su apellido así que no pude reconocerlo en la lista! ¡No sabía que estábamos en la misma clase!- se excusó Inuyasha, pero Kagome sólo suspiro, en eso, una idea se deslumbró a su compañero - ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad!

Inuyasha lo tenía claro, aquello no era una simple casualidad, si estaban en la misma clase era por algo y Kagome no podía desaprovechar eso, sin embargo, en todo lo que la aludida podía pensar era en que ella lo llamaba "Kat-Chan", pero Inuyasha la obligo a olvidarse de aquello, él tenía una idea en su cabeza y su única intención era materializarla, si Kiseki, o mejor dicho Akatski, estaba con Saiyo, o mejor dicho Nell, era única y exclusivamente porque hasta ese entonces no conocía a Kagome, Inuyasha estaba seguro, no pasaría mucho antes de que él se volviese a enamorar de ella, Kagome debía ser decidida y aceptar esa meta, debía robarle el novio a esa niña.

Así pasaron los días y Kagome trato de acercarse todo lo posible a Takeda y él no se veía molesto por ello, de hecho, él también le hablaba bastante, y no sólo a ella, sino que a Inuyasha igual, ayudaba a Kagome con algunos ejercicios de matemáticas e inglés y ella lo ayudaba a él con historia, a veces comentaban cosas entremedio de las clases y, por des fortunio la mayoría de las veces eran descubiertos, tres veces fueron sacados del salón, pero para Kagome no era tan malo así podía tener más tiempo junto a él.

-Siempre comen en el salón, Nell y yo comemos en la azotea ¿Por qué no vienen? - invitó un día a la hora del almuerzo.

Fue así como Inuyasha y Kagome terminaron almorzando frente a la novia de Akatski, quien era mucho más hermosa de cerca, tal como Kagome la recordaba, pero ahora ya no se llamaba Saiyo, sino que Kurenai Nell, tenía dieciocho años al igual que Akatski, sin embargo él se había atrasado un curso mientras que ella estaba en el último año de preparatoria, charlaban de todo eso cuando en el transcurso de la conversación, se dieron cuenta de que ella era horriblemente agradable. En un momento, extrañamente la charla los llevo a los videojuegos, aquello exalto a los dos jóvenes que de un momento a otro se pararon cuando Akatski dijo que tenía un juego buenísimo en su casillero e Inuyasha declaró que se moría por verlo, las dos mujeres quedaron solas en la azotea, Kagome estaba incomoda, estaba junto a la mujer que Inuyasha había tachado como su mayor enemiga.

-Kat-Chan es agradable ¿No? – Kagome asintió- me alegra que se lleve bien con ustedes, él no es una persona de muchos amigos, no porque le cueste hacerlos, sino porque no le dan ganas de tenerlos. Ustedes realmente le agradan.

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No tiene que decirlo, basta con verlo - contestó sonriente, aquello molestó a Kagome, quería decir que lo conocía muy bien, no pudo evitar preguntar algo que la estaba carcomiendo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? - Conozco a Kat-Chan desde que éramos niños, creo que teníamos ocho años la primera vez que nos vimos, pero comenzamos a salir a los doce.

Atroz, realmente espantoso, si ellos salían desde los doce años quería decir que llevaban seis años como novios ¡Seis años! ¿Cómo podía competir con eso? Había demasiado tiempo de ventaja, ella era sólo una aparecida al lado de Nell. No obstante, Inuyasha se encargaría nuevamente de persuadirla de no rendirse, él era su constante aliento, insistió con que la aparecida era ella y que él le pertenecía, de ninguna manera podía dárselo en bandeja, tenía que luchar por él y dejar las cosas tal como deberían ser.

-¿Qué pasaría si Nell ya no fuese tu novia? –preguntó Kagome cuando ya era el atardecer y ellos tuvieron que quedarse ordenando el salón luego de que las clases concluyeran.

-Yo… creo que moriría.

-¿Eres la clase de persona que cree en el juntos para siempre? - Kagome lo miraba atenta.

-No lo sé, yo sólo sé que moriría sin Nell - respondió, Kagome se le acercó.

-¿Lo dices por decir o realmente es así?

-Me moriría, realmente moriría sin ella - la miro a los ojos - ¿Tú morirías sin Inuyasha?

-Él no es mi novio.

-¿No? Pensé que sí, todo el tiempo están juntos - sus ojos seguían fijos en ella.

-¿Entonces morirías?

-Yo moriría.

Kagome no necesito más, al día siguiente le dijo a Inuyasha que se olvidara de su truculento plan, porque esa pareja se quería de verdad y no eran nadie para tratar de separarla, Inuyasha alego, le dijo que era una tonta por creer eso, pero ella insistió en que estaba segura de eso, había que ser ciego para no notar lo mucho que se amaba ese par, sin embargo, Inuyasha no se rendía, le lanzó que era débil y que si él fuese Akatski y Kaiya fuese Kagome, jamás le perdonaría que se hubiese rendido, era una clara muestra de traición. Entonces a Kagome no le quedó más que decirle la verdadera razón.

-Él no es Kiseki.

-¡Cómo que no es él! ¡Está claro que es él!

-Sus ojos… cuando miraba los ojos de Kiseki siempre encontraba calma, era una paz indescriptible, mirar los ojos de Takeda-Kun es como mirar a cualquier persona. Yo no amo a Takeda-Kun, yo amo el recuerdo que me trae su rostro – luego miró seriamente a su compañero – Yo nunca fui Kikyou y él nunca será Kiseki…

.-

.-

Inuyasha estaba de pie a un lado del Kiosco de diarios, miraba atentamente el titular de una de las noticias secundarias "Una nueva víctima del fuego", Kagome lo empujaba para que avanzara, ya era tarde, si se seguía distrayendo llegarían tarde al cine y perderse la función no estaba permitido en un día sábado de relajación, Inuyasha camino de malas, estaba interesado en esa noticia, últimamente a las personas de esa ciudad les había dado por morir en accidentes que involucraban fuego y, la verdad, es que no estaba muy entusiasmado con la película que había escogido Kagome, sin embargo, tuvo que entrar a esa sala y quedarse sentado por una hora y media hasta que el film terminó, sintió que fueron los minutos más mal gastados de su vida, pero eso no importaba si aquello lograba distraer a Kagome. Caminaban por las calles de Tokyo en busca de comida cuando el teléfono de Inuyasha sonó, miro el identificador y luego dio una nerviosa observación a su acompañante, ella se extrañó, pero cuando decidió contestar entendió cuál fue la razón.

-Takeda – Kagome se detuvo para que Inuyasha pudiese hablar mejor - ¡¿En serio?! – Se escuchó su voz animada – Mmm… en estos momentos estoy con Kagome… - sonó como un obstáculo- no sé si… - al parecer lo habían interrumpido - me esperare hasta el lunes, gracias, saludos a Nell – cortó.

Kagome lo miró con cara de duda, él se hizo el desentendido y siguió caminando, pero ella insistió en saber la causa del llamado y por qué de repente ella pareció un obstáculo, entonces él le contó que Akatski se había conseguido el video juego que él tanto había estado buscando y que se lo quería pasar en ese momento, pero él estaba con ella y debido a las circunstancias, y a pesar de que Takeda había dicho que no había problema con que Kagome también fuera, había preferido aguantarse y seguir con lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Ella se molestó.

-¡Llama en este instante y dile que vamos para allá!

Luego le dejo bien claro que ahí no había ninguna circunstancia y que no quería volver a repetirle que ella no consideraba a Takeda-Kun como si fuera Kiseki, él era el compañero de clases que tenía el rostro de la persona que ella amaba, pero no por eso él era esa persona, y, no porque él no fuera esa persona ella no tendría buena relación con él, es más, le tenía mucha simpatía y realmente quería establecer una buena amistad con él, pero eso no sería posible si Inuyasha se comportaba de esa manera, así que no le quedó más que coger el teléfono y marcar el número. Tomaron un bus y llegaron hasta el sector en donde vivía Takeda Akatski, caminaron una cuadra y lo encontraron junto a su novia esperándolos, Inuyasha inmediatamente comenzó a charlar con él, mientras que Kagome lo hizo con ella, quien le mencionaba que vivía en la casa continua de Takeda, eran vecinos. Tan pronto se abrió la puerta de la casa Takeda la madre de Akatski salió al encuentro de las visitas, era una mujer muy amigable, tenía un delantal de concina sobre sus piernas y mostraba una gran sonrisa con dos pequeñas comisuras que dejaban ver su edad, tan pronto atravesaron el umbral los invito a doblar hacía la izquierda donde estaba la cocina porque había preparado algunas cosas dulces, Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron mirando hacia la entrada alrededor de un mesón estilo americano en medio de la cocina, las sillas eran de patas largas para hacer juego con el mesón que también era alto, Akatski se mantuvo de pie hablando trivialidades frente a los invitados mientras Nell ayudaba con algunas cosas a su suegra, hasta que de la nada recordó algo.

-¿Está Teo?

-Está arriba, Akatski por qué no llamas a tu hermano para que venga a saludar - lo animó su madre sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

-¿Tu hermano pequeño? - preguntó Kagome.

-Sí – suspiró – mi hermano pequeño - luego retrocedió unos pasos, la entrada de la cocina era abierta y el lado de la escalera estaba frente a ella- ¡Teo, baja, tengo que presentarte a las visitas! – grito más fuerte de lo esperado.

Se quedó apoyado en el barandal de la escalera, esperaba algún ruido que viniese del segundo piso, nada, miro a su madre buscando alguna respuesta, pero ella aseguró que él estaba allá arriba, volvió a gritar, ninguna sola señal, luego Nell le dijo que tomara su lugar ayudando a su madre y se puso al pie de las escaleras, mando otro grito, pero no tan escandaloso como el de su novio.

-¡Teo-Chan, baja unos momentos, por favor!

Esa vez no hubo ni un segundo de silencio, inmediatamente después del grito se sintió el peso de alguien parándose de súbito, Nell se movió hasta el lado del barandal y se apoyó en el con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, al parecer no era la primera vez que le ganaba a su novio en asuntos como esos. El muchacho bajo corriendo la escalera, pero no llego al pie de ésta, tomo el camino corto, posó una mano sobre el barandal, dio un impulso y lo brincó, tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla de Nell en forma de saludo, mientras su madre le hablaba un tanto molesta: "¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no bajes de esa forma las escaleras!", pero él la ignoró por completo, su principal objetivo era el refrigerador, lo abrió y comenzó a escarbar en él.

-¡Por qué siempre le haces caso a Nell, yo fui el primero en llamarte!

-Porque Nell es Nell y tú un moscardón - comentó aún con la cabeza metida en el aparato.

-Teo no seas mal educado y saluda - habló su madre.

-Sí, espera un momento – luego encontró lo que buscaba, las latas estaban metidas bien al fondo, cerveza - ¿Quieres una? – salió de dentro de la nevera y le ofreció una a Inuyasha, el apenas pudo mover su cabeza en negación, estaba en shock – Bueno, más para mí – la abrió causando un click y comenzó a beber de ella.

-¡Qué haces con eso, se supone que no puedes tomar de eso!- chilló Akatski tratando de quitársela, pero su hermano se lo impidió poniendo su palma sobre su cara para alejarlo.

-Entonces ustedes vendrían siendo mis compañeros de clase – habló mirándolos bien mientras su hermano seguía intentando quitarle la lata. – Yo soy el otro Takeda ¿Tú quién vendrías siendo?

-So… Sou… Sou Inuyasha - contestó a duras penas.

-¿Inuyasha? – Rió divertido - pero que nombre más extraño.

-No te burles de las visitas - comentó Nell mientras astutamente le arrebataba lo que Akatski nunca pudo, él la miró como si nada, tal parecía que no le importaba mucho – toma, algo que sí deberías preferir - acababa de pasarle una manzana.

Se sentó en el mesón frente a los invitados, dio un mordisco a la fruta, su mano y brazo derecho tenía un tatuaje de dragón alargado, las fauces estaban entre el dedo índice y el pulgar y la punta de su cola llegaba hasta su codo, miró a Kagome.

-¿Y tú? – Mastico un poco - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella había oído la pregunta, sabía la respuesta, pero aun así su boca no se abría, estaba tiesa, completamente paralizada sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, había estado así desde que lo vio saltar por las escaleras, el muchacho volvió a reír.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien te comió la lengua?

-¡No es eso! - interrumpió Inuyasha de inmediato - lo que pasa es que… es que…

-¿No que era tu hermano pequeño…? - logró sacar a la luz la aturdida.

-Con que era eso – soltó la manzana y rodeó el cuello de su hermano con un abrazo que pareció más una llave - ¡Cómo te gusta tratarme como a un crio! ¿No?

-¡Mira lo que haces, eres un crio! - gruño él tratando de zafarse del brazo que lo asfixiaba.

-Al lindo de Kat-Chan le gusta resaltar nuestros ocho minutos de diferencia – comentó molestándolo con el apodo que no le agradaba.

-¿Akatski, de nuevo se te olvido mencionar que Teo y tú son gemelos? – comentó su madre quien parecía acostumbrada a escenas como esas - Ya ves que eso sólo causa confusiones, mira nada más como están tus amigos. Lo siento mucho – se disculpó con Inuyasha y Kagome.

-¿Ves Kat-Chan? Sólo causas que me vean como bicho raro - siguió molestando.

-¡Ya cállate!- gruño metiéndole los dedos en la nariz para que lo soltara.

-¡Higurashi Kagome! - aquello hizo que los hermanos dejaran de discutir y la miraran - Ese es mi nombre – el muchacho del tatuaje la miro y sonrió.

-_Takeda Teo_ – sus miradas se encontraron fijamente.

Luego sonó la bocina de un auto, Teo dio un rápido adiós, cogió las llaves que colgaban a un lado de la entrada de la cocina y tomo su chaqueta olvidada en una de las sillas.

-¡Dónde crees que vas, tú no puedes salir!

-¡Cómo digas! – le respondió a su hermano abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Akatski lo siguió hasta afuera gritando que se entrara de una buena vez, pero Teo no mostraba ni un solo interés en eso, subió al auto que lo esperaba afuera de la casa y desde la ventana le hizo una seña de despedida burlona a su hermano, el automóvil se marchó y el mayor de los gemelos entró en la casa con indignación, le habló a su madre, pero ésta sólo suspiro comentando que mejor lo dejaba como estaba, que dijese lo que le dijese a ese niño él igualmente haría lo que quisiera, entonces Akatski grito que debían ser más duros con él, pero Nell lo calló.

-Y cuando eso pase te convencerá a su favor, tal como lo hizo cuando te convenció de que se atrasaran un año en la escuela.- Luego sirvió té y el pastel que había preparado la madre de los gemelos.

.-

Ya era el atardecer, Kagome e Inuyasha se habían despedido de la familia Takeda y ahora caminaban por las calles cercanas al templo Higurashi, no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto de regreso, Inuyasha aún no meditaba bien qué decir, pero Kagome ya lo había hecho lo suficiente.

-Akatski es Li Ch'uan – dijo de repente causando que Inuyasha se detuviera, Había un peculiar brillo en los ojos de la chica – Ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser normal, no está maldito, ya no tiene impedimento para amar, y Saiyo reencarno en Nell, ahora nada malo va a pasar entre ellos, él ya no tiene nada malo dentro de sí, puede ser feliz con ella – Kagome mostraba un sonrisa de oreja a oreja - por eso sus ojos no me causaron nada, él es Li Ch'uan – una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos - …lo encontré, Inuyasha… he encontrado a Kiseki ¡Lo vi, eran sus ojos! ¡Sus ojos!

-¿Takeda Teo es el molesto de Fugimi Kiseki? - comentó con una sonrisa.

Ella no daba más de felicidad, tan sólo felicidad, no era como cuando se encontró con Akatski y lo único que podía sentir era inseguridad y angustia, ahora sólo había felicidad, la más completa y pura felicidad, vio sus ojos, los recordaba, eran exactamente así, mirarlos se sentía exactamente como siempre se sintió, traían calma, tranquilidad, la más absoluta paz a su alma, y su sonrisa, le había sonreído únicamente como él sabía hacerlo, con esa dulzura tan especial, con ese detalle en los bordes de sus labios y con esa pequeña arruga en las esquinas de sus ojos, era él, tan pronto lo vio bajar las escaleras supo que era él, tan sólo al escucharlo hablar supo que era él, la sonrisa y sus ojos sólo se lo habían corroborado, no había dudas, había encontrado a su querido Kiseki, Takeda Teo era su Kiseki.

(Conclu: Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love)

**Continuara... **


	45. Chapter 45

**l3xLi33Al3sA: **Lo siento, no puede ver el link, no me abrió... pero si quieres una referencia de como se vería Kiseki, la foto que tengo de avatar lo muestra junto a Kagome (no soy muy buena en el dibujo, pero es un tipo de boceto de cómo luciría)

.-

.-

**Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición**

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

**_Tercero _**_- Es como si nunca te hubieses desvanecido, como si tu respiración nunca se hubiese detenido y tus ojos no se hubiesen apagado... vuelves a brillar para mí... estoy ciega, la estrella que salió de ti me cegó otra vez._

_.-_

Finalmente había vuelto a ser día de clases, Kagome se había quedado ansiosa todo el fin de semana, por lo que había odio en la casa Takeda ese día el menor de los gemelos volvería a clases luego de un poco más de un mes de ausencia. Iba a paso rápido, no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha había estado tratando de alcanzarla desde hace dos cuadras atrás, finalmente lo hizo y comenzaron una discusión sin detener el paso, sólo dejaron de hablar cuando a unos metros más adelante pudieron ver a los gemelos Takeda y Nell caminando, ya estaban a una cuadra de la preparatoria y habían muchos otros estudiantes avanzando en su dirección, Kagome apuro el paso volviendo a dejar atrás a su amigo.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo apareciendo a un lado de ellos.

-¡Kagome! – Apareció Inuyasha con una cara de fastidio- ¡Hasta cuando me seguirás dejando atrás!

-¡Eres demasiado lento!

Retomaron la discusión, Nell reía divertida la escena, mientras que Teo bromeaba con su hermano diciendo que eran igual de escandalosos que ellos, pero Akatski no tardo en defenderse y decir que el único escandaloso era él. Finalmente a la entrada del establecimiento Kagome e Inuyasha terminaron de discutir y el último en llegar se dignó a saludar, luego Kagome volvió a recordar que era el primer día de Kiseki y le dio ánimos.

-No te molestes Higurashi, él es un caso perdido- comentó Akatski.

-No me agrada este lugar, pero creo que este año será mucho más interesante- habló Teo, por un momento posó su mirada en Kagome, pero se encargó de desviarla inmediatamente.

-Teo-Chan ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Nell palpándole la frente.

-¡Qué estás tratando de insinuar! – se molestó.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo- respondió con sonrisa nerviosa.

Siguieron hablando en grupo, pero de un momento a otro alguien chillo el nombre del menor de los Takeda y, acto siguiente, tenía una chica con uniforme de porrista atada a su cuello y encaramada en él.

-¡Teo al fin vuelves, no sabes lo aburrido que es este sitio sin ti!

-¿Suzuki? Me sorprendiste, no deberías lanzarte así sobre las personas.

Sin embargo ella pareció no escuchar, lo abraso aún más fuerte y volvió a exclamar lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, luego lo soltó y dijo que tenía mucho que contarle, lo tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo rápidamente de ese lugar, Teo miro hacia atrás y se despidió con un gesto. Kagome quedo en su lugar, desde que vio a la muchacha saltar sobre el cuello de Kiseki la ira se apodero de ella, quería agarrarla del pelo y sacarla de encima de él, pero no podía, así que se aguantó, había visto a esa chica en otras ocasiones, estaban en el mismo grado, pero por suerte no en la misma clase, era la capitana del equipo de animadoras, siempre se paseaba por todas partes con su uniforme azul y blanco, era el típico estereotipo de la chica popular, su nombre era Kohishikawa Suzuki, tenía un hermoso y liso pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros, una sonrisa antipática que siempre tenía un color carmesí, una figura de portada de revista y una gran cantidad de chicos revoloteando detrás de ella. En esos momentos Kagome realmente quería darle un golpe en la cara, sin embargo, en el transcurso del día aquella muchacha no fue a la única que deseo golpear, sus compañeras de clase estuvieron revoloteando y sonriendo coquetamente durante todo el día alrededor de Takeda Teo, y él no se veía molesto por eso.

-Sí que es popular - comentó Inuyasha obteniendo una mala mirada de Kagome.

-Siempre ha sido así - Habló Akatski.

-¿Y por qué no te rodean a ti? Mal que mal tienen la misma cara - preguntó Inuyasha.

-Siempre me han visto con Nell, saben que estarían perdiendo tiempo, mientras que a Teo jamás lo han visto seriamente con una chica.

-¿Ninguna? - Kagome se vio interesada.

-No, ni una sola.

Kagome estaba molesta, había pensado pasar algo de tiempo con Teo, poder charlar, pero ni siquiera había podido acercársele, las acosadoras lo tenían completamente secuestrado, cuando no era Kohishikawa Suzuki era cualquier otra chica y, cuando no eran ellas, eran los hombres los que querían pasar tiempo con Teo y hablarle de cosas estúpidas. Suspiró, era la última clase del día, tenía un electivo, lo había escogido apenas esa semana y sería la primera vez que iría "Pintura", era lo último que quedaba y era pésima para eso. Entro al salón, saludo a la profesora y esta le dijo que se pusiera a crear inmediatamente, detrás de ella alguien acababa de entrar algo más atrasado que ella, no le dio importancia y se dirigió hasta un taburete, se sentó frente a un lienzo en blanco y al mismo tiempo alguien se sentaba en el de su derecha, miro con despreocupación y se dio cuenta de que la miraban de la misma manera, luego se sorprendió ¿Él qué hacía ahí?

-¡Higurashi! - exclamó Teo un tanto sorprendido.

-¡Takeda! ¿Estás en este taller? - ella parecía más sorprendida que él.

-Eternamente enclaustrado en este lugar - comentó jugando con un pincel en sus dedos.

Kagome no se lo había esperado, pero no importaba, era excelente, a diferencia de otros sitios las personas ahí no le prestaban atención a Teo, estaban concentrados en las telas frente a ellos y Kagome era libre de charlar todo lo que quisiese con él. La profesora dio dos aplausos e indico que comenzaran a trabajar, Teo se veía animado.

-Dime algo, cualquier cosa, lo pintare.

-¿Cualquier cosa? - preguntó y el asintió esperando la instrucción, Kagome pensó un poco – una mariposa.

Él arqueo una ceja, claramente no le había gustado el tema, pintar una mariposa no era lo más masculino del mundo, Kagome tuvo la intención de nombrar otra cosa, pero él estiro un poco su espalda y dijo que no importaba, que pintaría la mariposa, pero que ella también tendría que hacer una. Kagome se pasó la hora completa tratando de recrear lo mejor posible una mariposa, pero francamente era un desastre, parecía cualquier cosa menos aquel insecto, el cuadro daba vergüenza, Teo la miró y le preguntó cómo iba, tan sólo al ver la tela de la chica estallo en risa, ella se ruborizó y le grito que dejara de reírse, pero no podía.

-¡Que molesto eres, cómo si el tuyo fuese muy bueno!- se puso de pie y se acercó enfadada a ver la pintura que él estaba haciendo, enmudeció.

-Aún no está listo - dio unos pequeños detalles con el pincel y luego firmo y escribió la fecha en la esquina inferior derecha- ya está.

Kagome no podía creerlo, era perfecto, tal como si fuese una mariposa real, no parecía un cuadro, era sencillamente bellísimo, Teo la miró y preguntó si es que no le había gustado, Kagome se exalto e inmediatamente le hizo saber que era un cuadro hermoso y que no podía creer que pudiese pintar de esa manera, de hecho, lo alago bastante y el sólo sonrió diciendo que no era gran cosa, un simple hobbie, pero de la nada apareció la maestra, había escuchado la palabra hobbie y estaba furiosa, Kagome comprendió por qué él había dicho que estaba enclaustrado en ese lugar, aquella mujer lo adoraba ¡Sencillamente lo adoraba! Jamás había tenido un alumno con tanto talento como él, Teo era la única razón por la cual seguía siendo profesora en ese pobre lugar con alumnos sin talentos, al menos eso dijo mientras miraba el cuadro de Kagome, luego lo reprendió por haberse ausentado tanto, él se disculpó sin realmente sentirlo y ella comenzó a hablarle sobre una sala especial, de los cuadros que habían en ella y de una exposición que quería hacer, pero Teo se molestó.

-¡Te he dicho que esos cuadros no son para exposiciones! Si quieres te paso otros- habló, parecía que tenía mucha confianza con la mujer.

-¿Qué cuadros? - preguntó Kagome, entonces la maestra la miró bien.

-¿Te conozco de algún otro lado? - Kagome negó con la cabeza – Que extraño, me parece haber visto tu rostro.

-¡¿No hablábamos de otra cosa?! - Teo quiso cambiar drásticamente el curso de la conversación.

Entonces la maestra olvido el rostro de Kagome y siguió hablando del cuarto, la muchacha sintió la necesidad de preguntar de cuál cuarto hablaban y eso emociono aún más a la mujer, que muy pronto comenzó a contar que Teo tenía un cuarto especial ahí mismo en la sala, de hecho se lo indico con el dedo, dijo que ahí guardaba sus cuadros que pintaba en sus tiempos libres cuando no había nadie que lo molestara, al parecer realmente no era sólo un hobbie, Teo lo había dicho sólo por decir, Kagome preguntó si podía verlos y ella se emocionó todavía aún más le hizo ademan de que se parara, pensaba llevarla inmediatamente, de hecho estaba sacando las llaves, sin embargo Teo la detuvo.

-¡No! - se veía enfadado - ¡Ya te he dicho que nadie puede ver esos cuadros, y si sigues con este tipo de cosas me los llevare y ni siquiera tú podrás verlos!

La maestra se fue de inmediato, lo había visto enojado en otras ocasiones y realmente no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, era un artista incomprendido y ella lo entendía, o por lo menos eso pasaba por su cabeza. Kagome guardo silencio unos momentos y luego comentó que realmente quería ver ese cuarto, pero él dio un no rotundo, por primera vez lo veía enojado desde que lo había vuelto a ver, ya casi tenía olvidado que ese era terreno peligroso. Teo se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y dijo que se iría, aún faltaba media hora para que terminara la clase, pero estaba claro que en ese lugar él podía hacer y deshacer si lo deseaba.

-¡¿Y la mariposa?! - preguntó aludiendo al cuadro que estaba dejando botado.

-¿Qué ya no la quieres?- comentó dejando ver que siempre había sido para ella.

-¡Por supuesto que la quiero!

Luego él se marchó, al parecer seguía molesto por el misterioso cuarto, pero eso ya no importaba, Kagome estaba feliz con su nuevo cuadro.

.-

.-

Inuyasha leía un diario, otra vez un ciudadano fallecía por extrañas circunstancias que involucraban al fuego, aquello lo tenía intrigado, en cambio, Kagome guardaba escaso interés en eso, le repetía una y otra vez que sólo eran accidentes y que no había nada misterioso en ellos, a veces hasta se burlaba de él diciéndole que al parecer quería ver cosas paranormales en todas partes, y, él se molestaba diciéndole que no le tomaba el peso a la situación. Estaba en la calle, habían salido de la preparatoria hace una hora y en ese momento estaban en el centro buscando algo que le había pedido la mamá de Kagome. Fue ahí cuando de la nada Inuyasha le sostiene el hombro, ella lo miró preocupada, estaba serio.

-Tenemos que hablar - dijo.

-¿De qué?

-Creo que sabes de qué - por supuesto que lo sabía.- él no nos recuerda Kagome, no recuerda nada de su pasado.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, dijiste que tú nunca has sido Kikyou… entonces…

-Son sus ojos.

-Pero no te recuerda.

-Pero yo sé que es él.

-No te recuerda…- Kagome se iba a exaltar, estaba a punto de gritarle, pero un gran estruendo detuvo la conversación

Había sido una explosión, corrieron a ver qué ocurría, el balón de gas de un restaurant había explotado dejando muchos heridos y unos cuantos muertos, Inuyasha entró al lugar para tratar de ayudar y ver lo que había causado semejante desastre, Kagome lo siguió, en el lugar habían múltiples heridos, sin embargo una persona no, estaba de pie, era un chico rapado, con mangas remangadas y unas cuantas cicatrices en sus brazos, quien los observo y luego salió corriendo, Inuyasha comprendió inmediatamente qué significaba, por lo que corrió tras él, sabía que algo había tenido que ver, lo siguió junto a Kagome por un buen trecho, pero luego la multitud provocó que lo perdieran de vista. Estaba claro, había algo anormal en todo eso.

.-

.-

Era la hora de gimnasia, Kagome ya estaba cansada de tanto correr, se sentó en un rincón del gimnasio apoyando su espalda contra la pared, esperaba reposar tranquilamente, pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Eres un estorbo - le dijo la chica que estaba frente a ella con el uniforme de porrista – Aléjate de él.

-¿Perdón?

-He dicho que te alejes de Teo.

-Jamás.

-Te estas metiendo con la persona equivocada - amenazó Suzuki.

-Me parece que esa eres tú.

La líder de las animadoras la observo con atisbo de odio, se dio la media vuelta y se fue, pero había una sonrisa en su rostro que hacía que a Kagome se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

.-

.-

-¿Qué crees que haces? - una voz interrumpía su curiosidad.

Aquella tarde Kagome había olvidado su estuche en la sala de artes, había vuelto ahí con la única intención de recuperarlo, pero tan pronto entró en el salón una idea surgió en su mente, el cuarto de las pinturas de Kiseki estaban a unos pasos, nadie lo sabría, se apresuró y puso su mano en la manilla de la puerta, la giró, decepción, estaba con llave, iba a tratar de forcejearla, pero una voz la interrumpió, miro hacia el final del saló y, horror, de todas las personas justamente tenía que ser él, el dueño de los cuadro que ella tanto ansiaba ver, estaba pintado a un lado de la ventana.

-Se me quedo mi estuche.

-No parecías estar buscando tu estuche – contestó serio – eres el tipo de persona que no aguanta no saber los secretos de los demás.

Un flash back llegó a su cabeza luego de que le dijo eso, era algo que Kiseki solía decirle muy seguido. Kagome busco su estuche y luego lo volvió a mirar, el ya no lo hacía, estaba prestando atención al lienzo frente a él, otro golpe de curiosidad, quiso saber qué estaba pintando, se le acercó y le echo una mirada.

-Esa es…

-Nell y mi hermano –contestó – hace tiempo me pidió el favor.

-Tú y ella son bastante cercanos…- su semblante se había apagado- He notado que Nell es a la única persona que le haces caso.- él continuó pintando - … tú hermano comentó que nunca se te ha visto seriamente con una chica.

-¿Tratas de insinuar algo? - preguntó sin dejar de pincelar - … A Nell la conozco desde pequeño, yo fui el primero en encontrarme con ella, estaba sola en la plaza mirando a los niños jugar, yo me le acerque y le ofrecí ser su amigo, era evidente que quería uno. Luego conoció a mi hermano y nos convertimos en algo así como los tres mosqueteros, sin embargo no era tan así, yo siempre supe lo que ellos no dijeron hasta los doce años, que se amaban, de hecho, quizás si no fuera por mí ni siquiera se hubiesen enterado, fui yo quien los juntó…

-¿Y ahora te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? - había sido un poco más directa, Teo dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Es mi mejor amiga, no, más que eso, es mi hermana. No la obedezco porque esté secretamente enamorado de la novia de mi hermano, lo hago porque la respeto más que nadie.- dejo de pintar - Y si no he tenido nada serio con una chica es simplemente porque no quiero nada serio con una chica, lo que no quita que alguna vez haya tenido algo con alguna chica.- rió ante el juego de palabras.

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-¿Y tú lo has hecho? –rió rehuyendo la pregunta.

-Profundamente - respondió sin vacilación, aquello lo dejó mudo por un rato.

-No vuelva a tratar de ver esos cuadros.

.-

.-

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó Akatski un poco incómodo.

-Sólo me interesa saberlo- respondió ella.

-Si él se entera que me preguntas sobre este tipo de cosas se enojará.

-Eso lo tengo claro.- aquello lo sorprendió.

-No te lo diré.

Aquello apestaba, Kagome quería saber cuál era la razón de que Teo se hubiese ausentado durante un mes, además ella recordaba muy bien que aquel incidente también había ocasionado que su hermano también se ausentara, algo extraño tuvo que haber pasado y necesitaba averiguar qué era. Insistió.

-Higurashi, muestras demasiado interés en él, no te conviene.

-Por qué dices eso – se quejó.

-Porque él las rechaza a todas - había visto a través de ella.

-Sólo dímelo Takeda-Kun.

-No. Ya quedo atrás y a mí no me gusta recordarlo.

.-

.-

Takeda Teo era una persona sumamente sociable, no tenía problemas para entablar una conversación fuese con quien fuese, de hecho, osaba hablar a igual incluso con los profesores, y él, tenía una forma tan particular y única para expresarse que ellos no le callaban la boca con una reprimenda. Era carismático, siempre que había alboroto o los muchachos se reunían para hacer alguna estupidez él estaba presente, como si buscara meterse en problemas, pero nunca los tenía, lo miraban con cara de "tú otra vez" y no le hacían nada, quizás tenía algo en la mirada, mucha personalidad o un carisma sin igual, sin embargo, aunque fuese así, siempre era con un cierto toque de distancia, podía conversarte todo lo que quisieras, pero siempre había una pared frente a él, una que sólo parecía flaquear con su hermano y su mejor y única amiga, que daba la casualidad de que era la novia de su hermano, aquello era una regla, todos lo sabían, nadie por mucho que lo quisiera podía pasar por sobre la pared, por eso mismo, cuando Higurashi Kagome apareció el equilibrio pareció romperse y los rumores comenzaron a circular. Se les veía conversar en los pasillos y en el salón, estaban en el mismo taller y en algunos recesos también podías topártelos juntos, ella parecía sumamente feliz cuando lo tenía cerca y las demás chicas podían notar perfectamente que siempre lo estaba mirando, tal como notaban la peculiar curva que se formaba en la sonrisa del famoso Takeda cuando la miraba a ella y sólo a ella.

-Estoy oyendo rumores –Suzuki lo ataco en el banco de descanso, acababa de salir del partido de futbol y tenía una toalla colgada al cuello.

-Es una preparatoria ¿Qué esperabas? – ella lo miró fijo y seria, él se fastidió un poco - ¿Qué se supone que quieres que haga?

-Soluciónalo, de lo contrario, lo haré yo.

(Conclu: Florence + The Machine - Cosmic love)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me alegra que les este gustando este material, espero que sigan dejando sus reviews como siempre, Saludoooos!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**miko kaoru-sama: **¿Cambio? ¿Qué tipo de cambios? Eso me interesa jaja. Y en cuanto a tus dudad... quien sabe... ya veremos qué está pasando aquí.

******l3xLi33Al3sA: **¡Los vii! Me han gustado mucho, sobretodo el que tenía una manzana y el rostro que estaba al medio. ¿Viste la forma de vestir en mi foto o es el resultado de las descripciones que he dado? Si es lo segundo, creo que estoy bastante feliz conmigo misma ajajaj. Lo único que te podría mencionar es que el pelo está un poco corto, generalmente me lo imagino con una melena desordenada. Ah y el moño del cinto es un poco más grande. En general me ha gustado mucho, ojala lo vuelvas a dibujar.

**Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición**

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

_**Cuarto** - Me parece que hay un par de cosas que no están claras por aquí... viene siendo hora de inmiscuirme... tengo una amiga que por el momento no puede verse ni los dedos, así que lo haré por ella._

_.-_

-¡Estás dramatizando, ya vámonos!- chilló Kagome en la tienda de revistas.

-¡Estamos buscando información!- se molestó Inuyasha.

-¡No eres un detective, ya deja de ver cosas raras dónde no las hay!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo del otro día?! ¡Aquí hay algo raro y tú no lo quieres ver!

-No encontrarás nada revisando diarios viejos, ya vámonos, estoy cansada, han pasado como dos horas.- Inuyasha iba a protestar, pero una voz los interrumpió.

-Incluso los fines de semana…- comentó algo fastidiado.

-¡Takeda!- se sorprendió Kagome.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comic –respondió enseñando la mercancía - ¿Interesado en las noticias? – preguntó observando a Inuyasha rodeado de diarios.

-En homicidios – Teo levanto una ceja, luego expresó que no había oído sobre eso en los últimos días- Que no diga explícitamente "asesinato" no significa que no lo sea, hay un homicida en la ciudad y voy a descubrirlo.

-¿No crees que estás un poco grande para jugar a los detectives? - comentó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿Y tú para los comics? - se burló, Teo rió. Dos segundos más tarde sonó su teléfono, luego el de Inuyasha y el de Kagome - Mensaje simultáneo – comentó revisando el mensaje – Fiesta en la casa de Takahashi, supongo que los veo en la noche – se despidió con un gesto.

.-

El lugar era un caos total, tal como lo eran todas las fiestas de Takahashi, sus padres no le prohibían absolutamente nada y, eso incluía tener litros y litros de alcohol para una masa alarmante de adolescentes, la casa se desbordaba en multitud, por suerte el evento no era sólo dentro de ella, sino que también en el jardín de atrás, donde estaba el dj y una piscina, la única razón de que la seguridad ciudadana no llegara era que los padre de Takahashi tenían contacto y mucho dinero.

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron juntos, dentro del caos se encontraron con Akatski y Nell, pero no con Teo, él estaba demasiado ocupado mimetizándose en el ambiente, comportándose como venía al caso, alcoholizándose, bailando, arrojando gente en la piscina, alcoholizándose, gritando, saltando, alcoholizándose, bailando un poco más, gritando un poco más, compitiendo para ver quien hacía bajar el vaso de ron primero que el otro.

-¿Siempre es así? –Comentó Inuyasha.

-Bueno, siempre ha tenido mucha energía- respondió Nell con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero su novio habló enojado.

-No. Él no es así, nunca fue tan así, pero desde un tiempo a esta parte…- apretó lo puños, estaba realmente molesto – ni siquiera debería estar con ese puto vaso en la mano – gruño para luego ir en su dirección.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que se fue de forma repentina, Inuyasha pareció ver algo y se marchó diciendo algo que para Kagome fue imposible descifrar, además de que estaba demasiado pendiente de la imagen de dos hermanos discutiendo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Estaba algo molesta, Teo actuaba raro, las veces que había tratado de hablarle éste se alejaba, era como si la estuviese ignorando.

-Te gusta. – Sentenció Nell, Kagome la miró – pero tú no eres como las otras niñas que andan detrás de él, lo tuyo parece serio, de hecho, creo que a él también le gustas.

-¿Hay problemas entre Takeda-Kun y Teo? – creyó que era su oportunidad de saber más.

-Akatski sólo está preocupado, Teo no ha sido él mismo últimamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de haberse ausentado más de un mes? ¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo siento, Akatski no quiere que nadie lo sepa, ya me había comentado que estabas tratando de averiguar – luego miro al par de hermanos que seguía discutiendo – Sí tiene que ver con eso, fue grave – los hermanos se separan y toman diferentes direcciones, Nell decide seguir a su novio.

El caos seguía y eso era molesto, molesto para una persona que trataba de encontrar a otra, Kagome había recibido un mensaje preocupante de Inuyasha "El tipo de la otra vez está aquí", trató de llamarlo, pero no contesto ni una sola vez, lo buscó dentro de la casa y nada, luego salió al jardín de atrás y tampoco lo halló, sólo estaba la euforia de siempre, luego se fijó que al final del inmenso lugar habían unos cuantos árboles y paz, quizás Inuyasha se había cansado de tanto escándalo y se había dirigido hasta ese lugar. Estaba un poco más oscuro, sólo estaba iluminado por los faroles del sitio del caos, se asomó entre los árboles, una voz la asustó.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

Kagome se giró, Teo estaba de pie con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y una botella de alcohol en su mano derecha, se veía un poco sombrío.

-¿Has visto a Inuyasha? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

Él dio una sonrisa irónica, Kagome la reconoció, era la típica sonrisa que lanzaba cuando estaba molesto.

-¿Inuyasha? - despegó su espalda del árbol y se enderezó - Higurashi, pareces la cola del perro, siempre ahí, pegada a él – bebió un poco de la botella.

-Estás bebiendo demasiado.

-Y tú escuchando mucho a mi hermano – se acercó, a pesar de estar bebido el alcohol no parecía tener mucho efecto sobre él, volvió a repetir – la cola del perro.

-¿Quieres preguntar algo?

-Llegas con él todas las mañanas, te vas con él todas las tardes, incluso los fines de semana no se despegan, deberías saber dónde está.

-¿Me has estado evitando toda la noche por eso?

-No te estoy evitando, estoy aquí ¿No?

-¿Te molesta Inuyasha…? - lo miró fijo - ¿…o te molesta verme con él? - Teo puso su mano libre sobre su rostro y sonrió como si lo hubiesen vencido – yo pegunté sobre Nell, tú también puedes preguntar.

-No preguntaste, insinuaste… - volvía a mirarla.

-¿Por eso tú haces lo mismo?

-Dijiste que te habías enamorado, dijiste "profundamente"…

Kagome lo miró fijo, se acercó el paso que faltaba para no dejar distancia entre los dos, estaba feliz, era como antes, cuando estaba celoso de la relación de Inuyasha y la evitaba, Kagome lo sabía, él sentía algo por ella, incluso Nell se lo había dicho, sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba, él no estaba siendo directo, Kiseki siempre había sido directo, no le importaba qué fuera ni cómo le llegaría a la persona que lo oyese, sólo lo decía, pero Teo no, Takeda Teo estaba ahí, mirándola y tratando de esconder lo que ella sabía.

-Nunca dije que fuese Inuyasha. – Estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a hablar, y probablemente lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por Suzuki.

-¿Acaso interrumpo algo? – comentó con voz acida, Teo se separó de súbito y Kagome estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero él habló primero.

-Lo vi en la cocina – dijo – Inuyasha está en la cocina – la recién llegada se acercó a él y lo tomo de un brazo.

-Yo también lo vi ahí.

Kagome comprendió que Teo había dado por finalizada la conversación y que le hubiese dicho lo que no quiso responder de un principio significaba que estaba esperando que se marchara, así que lo hizo, había olvidado lo preocupada que estaba por su amigo, pero finalmente lo volvía a recordar.

-Sólo era una charla… - se excusó.

-Aja – contestó soltándole el brazo – Creo que lo tendré que solucionar yo.

-Creo que sí… - habló melancólico para comenzar a retirarse.

.-

Un grito horrible hizo que la música parara, venía del segundo piso, Kagome no había hallado a Inuyasha en la cocina, por lo que en el momento en que la mujer grito estaba a un lado de la escalera, la cual subió inmediatamente después de haber oído el chillido, en ese piso no había nadie, era el único lugar de la casa al cual estaba prohibido ingresar, otros curiosos subieron junto con ella, los gritos de la mujer los guiaron hasta el cuarto de Takahashi, su madre estaba gritando de rodillas en el suelo y junto a ella estaba el cuerpo inerte de su hijo, Kagome se paralizó y unos cuantos salieron corriendo chillando que había un asesino dentro de la casa, aquello encendió las alarmas, el caos comenzó y todos comenzaron a gritar y a huir del lugar. Kagome salió de la parálisis y se acercó a la mujer, quería ayudarla, sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder tocarla alguien la jalo por detrás y comenzó a sacarla de ahí, era Teo, quien la tomo de un brazo y la guio apresurados hasta las escaleras, al pie de ellas estaban Akatski y Nell con rostros preocupados, Nell había visto subir a Kagome y Teo había decidido ir por ella, corrieron fuera de la casa y se subieron a un automóvil que el menor de los gemelos se había conseguido, los novios subieron atrás y Teo obligó a Kagome a subirse en el copiloto, arrancó el motor y al igual que muchos salió de ahí a toda marcha.

-¿Por qué nos fuimos así? Hay que ayudar a esa mujer.

-¡No puedo creer que te hayas ido a meter ahí! ¡¿Tocaste algo?! ¡Por Dios, dime que no!- el conductor se veía molesto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Alguien grito y yo…

-Pueden culparte, si realmente fue un asesinato como gritaron todos, pueden culparte si encuentra huellas tuyas, Higurashi – Habló Akatski.

-¿Asesino…?

-Por eso todos huía Kagome-Chan – aclaró Nell.

-Detén el auto…

-Qué estás diciendo – no parecía querer hacerlo.

-¡Detén el auto, Inuyasha estaba ahí! – Se desesperó - ¡No estaba en la cocina, no estaba en ninguna parte! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que…!

-¡Cálmate!- gruño sin dejar de conducir- ¡Llámalo otra vez!

Así lo hizo, y esa vez sí contestó, no dejo hablar a Kagome, dijo que había viso al tipo de la explosión y que además estaba con actitud sospechosa, lo había espiado por la casa, pero se había dado cuenta así que huyó y él lo había seguido, finalmente terminó a diez kilómetros de la fiesta con el rastro perdido, sin embargo estaba aliviado, estaba seguro de haber impedido alguna muerte, fue entonces que Kagome habló "Takahashi está muerto" Inuyasha quedo mudo, luego reaccionó y le preguntó dónde estaba, ella respondió que la estaban llevando a su casa.

.-

.-

No entendía cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, o sí lo entendía, pero no lograba comprender por qué lo había permitido. La policía había hecho todas las pericias necesarias en la casa del muerto y la resolución fue que había sido un suicidio, todos confiaron en eso, pero Inuyasha no, estaba seguro de que un tipo vividor como él jamás tomaría esa opción, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que irse a meter a la morgue, y con él, llevo a Kagome.

-Me quiero ir, realmente me quiero ir – Habló Kagome muerta de miedo sosteniendo la linterna mientras tenía que soportar que su compañero abriera una y otra vez congeladores equivocados dejando ver a desconocidos y pálidos rostros – Inuyasha, por favor, por favor, ya vámonos.

Pero Inuyasha se negaba a echar pie atrás, siguió buscando hasta que finalmente encontró, ahí estaba quien hace más de un día había sido su compañero, lo apunto con la luz de la linterna, algo le llamo la atención dentro de su boca, la abrió y trato de ver, no estaba seguro, pero parecía una quemadura, entonces Kagome lo distrajo diciendo que había encontrado su documentación, lo abrieron y leyeron la resolución, sin embargo en ninguna parte encontraron la palabra suicidio, sino que era una incógnita, el cuerpo del joven Takahashi presentaba quemaduras grado tres en el interior de su cuerpo, eso comprometía al estómago, el hígado, los pulmones, la tráquea y el esófago.

-Lo quemaron por dentro…- susurró Inuyasha - ¿Entonces por qué mierda dicen que fue un suicidio?

-Quizás él se hizo eso.

-O por favor, como si alguien fuese a hacerse eso, ni el más estúpido, además, para hacer eso tiene que empezar por fuera y, mira su boca, no tiene quemaduras alrededor sólo adentro casi llegando a la garganta. Lo mataron.

Inuyasha se había metido de lleno en el misterio, al día siguiente llego a la casa de Kagome sumamente exaltado, la obligo a subir a su cuarto y encerrarse ahí, luego saco un pequeño cuaderno de su chaqueta, Kagome le preguntó qué era y la respuesta fue ciertamente alarmante, era el diario de vida de Takahashi, lo que quería decir que Inuyasha ya llevaba dos delitos en menos de dos días, se había metido sin permiso en la casa del homicidio, sin embargo, él estaba lejos de arrepentirse, por fin había encontrado la prueba que necesitaba.

-Escucha esto – comenzó a leer – "No sé qué hacer, esos tipos hablan en serio, pero realmente no quiero meterme en esto, voy a alejarme todo lo que pueda, ni siquiera me gusta ser un fenómeno, menos voy a ser parte de un club de fenómenos"

-¿Y eso qué? Sólo me dice que tienes cero respeto por los muertos.

-Mira aquí – le enseña- dice que tenía habilidades, que podía convertir cosas en polvo – Kagome leyó, efectivamente era cierto.

-Imposible, cómo va a ser que…

-Tú puedes.

-Son poderes espirituales.

-Son habilidades de tu antigua vida, yo igual puedo – Kagome estuvo a punto de negar eso, pero Inuyasha la cayó sacando sus garras y lanzando unas débiles "garras de acero" que destrozaron uno de sus cojines, luego dijo que también podía hacer las de fuego.

- Y mira aquí – volvió a leer – "Esos tipos de verdad están locos, me atacaron, si no fuera porque alcance a escapar quizás qué hubiese pasado, dijeron que era la última advertencia, que la última vez sería el final" Ellos lo mataron Kagome.

-Ahora te creo – estaba sorprendida – Pero hay algo extraño, tú seguiste al tipo, pero aun así alguien mató a Takahashi, eso quiere decir…

-Que son muchos… Aquí mismo lo dice "tipos" todo el tiempo habla en plural. Y hay otra cosa que me preocupa, qué tal si hay más casos como Takahashi, qué tal si hay más homicidios tapados con suicidios. Quizás todo lo que ha salido en el diario ha sido sólo una escapada de su control, estos tipos están operando silenciosamente, puede que hayan decenas de víctimas más.

-Inuyasha, nosotros tenemos habilidades…

-Podrían venir tras nosotros.

(Conclu: Florence + The Machine - Cosmic love)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen todos sus comentarioos, realmente adoro leerlos! ¡Saludos!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**miko kaoru-sama: **si lees algo que efectivamente creiste que sería así, me cuentas, y si tomo un curso totalmente diferente al que pensabas, también jajaja, me gusta saber esas cosas.

**tamyinu26: **lo siento, me encanta el misterio jajaja, espero que sigas aquí hasta descubrir el ultimo.

**Laster mehr bizarre: **Espero que puedas seguir encontrando tiempos para dejar rv ¡Suerte en el trabajo!

**lady castillo: **pronto se sabrá lo que está pasando, espero que tengan paciencia conmigo jaja.

**jezabel: **incluso a mí me da pena cuando vuelvo a esos últimos capítulos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

**_Quinto _**_- La víbora anda suelta, se arrastra y pasea por donde no debe, es momento de sacar las armas y devolverla al lugar de donde vino. _

_.-_

Kagome no podía creerlo, fue de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera se les veía seguido juntos, ni siquiera Akatski y Nell se lo esperaron, pero la cosa era un hecho, las dos figura más populares de la preparatoria estaban saliendo, Kohishikawa Suzuki y Takeda Teo eran novios. Se paseaban de la mano por los pasillos, se abrazaban en las escaleras y se besaban a vista y paciencia de todos en el patio. Kagome realmente no entendía qué había pasado, había estado segura de que él la quería y ahora resultaba que a quien quería era a esa molesta mujer, sin embargo, había algo que le molestaba mucho más que toda esa situación y era que Teo se atreviera a hablarle y a sonreírle como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no supiese que entre los dos hubiesen cosas inconclusas.

-Te ves molesta - comentó sin dejar de ocuparse del lienzo frente a él.

-¿Tú crees? – Ironizó - no te soporto.

-Una vez me preguntaste si me había enamorado – dejo su pincel a un lado, se puso de pie y la miro con las manos en los bolsillos – La respuesta es sí, por eso estoy con Suzuki. Mi vida sólo le pertenece a ese amor. – luego se fue ignorando la lagrima que corrió por la mejilla de ella.

.-

.-

Kagome llevaba media hora esperando a Nell en una esquina de Tokyo, quedaron de comprar algunas cosas juntas, se habían hecho realmente amigas en ese tiempo. Kagome estuvo a punto de irse cuando su teléfono sonó, era Nell, quien se disculpaba porque había surgido un problema y se había quedado acompañando a Akatski, Kagome preocupada preguntó qué había pasado y su preocupación aumento al triple cuando Nell respondió "Es Teo". No lo dudó, quería ayudar, por lo que le preguntó dónde estaban, finalmente Kagome término a las afueras de la ciudad, se tardó en encontrar a quien buscaba, había gente y autos de carreras por todos lados, Nell la vio de lejos y la llamó, luego le contó lo que pasaba, Teo iba a correr una carrera, explico que siempre lo hacía, pero esa carrera era distinta, se valía todo, podían chocarte y, si el tipo que estuviera con un arma lo deseaba, dispararte.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí! – se molestó Teo al verla.

-¡Está aquí para ayudarme a detener tus payasadas! – La defendió Akatski- ¡Qué mierda estás pensando, está no es como las típicas carreras clandestinas a las que estás acostumbrado! ¡Que por lo demás también deberías dejar!

-Yo corro como los dioses, está carrera es mía, no tienes idea de la gran apuesta que tengo, a mamá no le faltara ni un peso.

-¡Ella no necesita dinero, ella necesita dos hijos y últimamente estás empecinado con dejarle sólo a uno!

-Teo-Chan, por favor, no te metas en esta carrera.

-Sólo véanme, me daré la vuelta en un dos por tres – sonrió haciendo un movimiento con sus manos para que otros desconocidos sujetaran a su hermano antes de que se fuera encima de él para detenerlo.

No le dio importancia ni a los gritos de su hermano, ni a los gritos de Nell, se sentó frente al volante decidido, necesitaba adrenalina en sus venas y esa carrera definitivamente se la daría, una mujer se paró en medio de la pista con dos banderines, los motores se encendieron, los brazos de la mujer se elevaron, se escuchó el ruido de motores ansiosos, la mujer miro a los conductores con una sonrisa en sus labios y bajo los brazos, una docena de autos marcho dejando únicamente una cortina de polvo tras de sí. A los primeros metros comenzaron los choques, los autos más grandes trataban de dejar a un lado a los más pequeños, los chocaban con agresividad mientras trataban de llegar a la cabeza de la carrera, cabeza que era ocupada por el automóvil amarillo que conducía Teo, estaba concentrado, seguro de que ganaría la carrera sin mayores problemas, de todas formas, desde que había comenzado en eso a los quince años que nunca había salido perdedor en una carrera, de pronto, una manta en la parte trasera del auto se mueve y de ella sale Kagome, Teo se asustó, no podía creer que no la había visto escabullirse hasta ahí.

-¡Ahora sí! ¡Qué cresta haces aquí! - gruño sin soltar el acelerador.

-¡No! ¡El que tiene que responder eso eres tú! – Se pasó al asiento del copiloto- ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Tratas de matarte?! ¡Salte de la carrera!

-¡Ponte el cinturón!- ordenó. Luego un auto los choco por atrás, Kagome grito -¡Que te pongas el puto cinturón, Kagome!

Kagome se sorprendió, jamás la había llamado por su nombre, era la primera vez y estaba enojado, sin embargo, no importaba, se sentía bien oír nuevamente a esa voz llamarla como antes. Lo obedeció. Teo comenzó a tener problemas, al ver a Kagome no había soltado el acelerador, pero sí había disminuido bastante la velocidad, eso hizo que los de atrás los alcanzaran, los choques empezaron, los conductores de esos autos sabían que eliminándolo a él tendrían chance de ganar.

-¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir! - comenzó a chillas Kagome.

-¡¿Sabes cuán grande es la apuesta que tengo en esta carrera?! ¡No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido meterte en el maldito auto! ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan entrometida!

-¡Lo volvería a hacer para que aprendieras a no atentar contra tú vida! – otro choque, pero ahora desde el lado derecho, a Teo le costó volver a tomar control en el volante.

-¡Nadie me estaría chocando si no fuera porque estás aquí!- otro choque del otro lado, dos autos trataban de acorralarlos, luego, lo menos deseado, pistolas asomándose por sus ventanas -¡Agáchate! – gruño tomando su cabeza y obligándola a obedecer, luego una bala atravesó la venta derecha de la parte de atrás, Kagome volvió a gritar y, cada vez que sonaba un disparo repetía su grito, realmente estaban dispuestos a todos.

Estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, Teo era perfectamente capaz de ganar esa carrera, sin embargo sabía que tan sólo al intentarlo los otros dos autos eran capaz de destrozarlos, así que de un momento a otro detuvo el auto, Kagome aún estaba agachada, temblaba, Teo inmediatamente la hizo enderezarse para ver cómo estaba, se veía un tanto desesperado, sostuvo su rostro firmemente y se aseguró de que no tuviese ningún daño.

-¿Paraste el auto…?

-¡Por supuesto que pare el auto!

-¿Pero… y la apuesta?

-¡Perdí el auto y qué, mientras tú estés a salvo a mí no me importa nada más! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! – la soltó y le dio un golpe al volante.

-Cómo si te importara…

-Tú sabes que sí – bajo del auto enfadado.

.-

.-

Por esos días Inuyasha sólo se había dedicado a infringir la ley, por suerte jamás fue descubierto, aunque lo que averiguó sí merecía ser revelado al mundo, él había tenido razón, había más de un caso Takahashi en la ciudad, lo curioso era que estaban los papeles como para decir que estaba pasando algo extraño y declararlo, sin embargo no se hacía, lo que daba a suponer sólo una cosa, los tipos de los homicidios tenía a alguien infiltrado en ese ámbito para que no se supiera nada.

Pero Inuyasha no se había conformado con sólo averiguar sobre los homicidios, sino que se dedicó a seguir la pista de uno de los involucrados, desafortunadamente no tuvo mucho éxito, sólo un día, cuando por casualidad caminaba junto a Kagome, lo vieron de lejos, era algo perfecto, comenzaron a seguirlo, pero éste se dio cuenta de ellos y comenzó a huir, aunque Inuyasha y compañía no se lo dejarían tan fácil, el sujeto lo tenía claro, así que en medio de una calle (en suburbios) se dio la media vuelta y los ataco con un escupitajo, Inuyasha alcanzo a salir del camino del extraño ataque y con él se había llevado a Kagome, luego vieron que en el lugar en que había caído la saliva del sujeto el concreto se desintegraba, era una especie de ácido. El enemigo volvió a atacarlo, pero nuevamente fue esquivado y, no sólo eso, Inuyasha también utilizó la garras de acero, habilidad que sólo utilizaba por diversión cuando estaba sólo, era primera vez en su nueva vida que las usaba para dañar a otro, el tipo comenzó a huir de nuevo mientras ignoraba el interrogatorio de Inuyasha, finalmente creyeron perder su rastro, caminaron desorientados por un rato y luego lo encontraron nuevamente, estaba fuera de una casa, aparentemente esperando que le abrieran la reja, entonces apareció otra persona que claramente estaba familiarizada con él, pero eso no fue lo relevante, lo relevante fue que esa persona era Koishikawa Suzuki.

-Esa chica no te conviene – finalmente se atrevió a decirlo.

Estaban solos en la sala de artes, ya era tarde, el cielo se veía anaranjado, Kagome se había quedado pintando un trabajo atrasado y él sólo pintaba porque le gustaba, la ignoró por unos momentos, pero luego saco la voz.

-¿Y por qué no me conviene?

-La vi con un sujeto extraño.

-¿Y supusiste que me engañaba?

-No. Supuse que era mala.

-¿Mala? –Rió – Suzuki no es mala.

-No confió en ella.

-Soy yo el que debe confiar en ella – respondió para luego suspirar - ¿Por qué siempre estamos hablando de mí? Dime algo de ti.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa, pero ya no hables de mí – contestó con absoluta atención en su tela y el pincel. Kagome lo pensó un momento, no estaba segura, pero finalmente se decidió.

-En casa de Takahashi me preguntaste por Inuyasha – la mano de él que sostenía el pincel se tensó un poco – la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo salí con él.

- Oh… - no dejo de mirar su tela – Supongo que debe ser doloroso no estar con él.

-No, ni para él ni para mí lo es, ya no es de esa manera, ahora es diferente, es mi mejor amigo… – sonrió, luego dejo su pincel y lo miró aunque él no lo hiciese – me enamore de otro hombre – confesó.

-¿Profundamente? – comentó recordando una conversación pasada, ella dijo que sí - ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Se olvidó de mí… - sus ojos estaban fijos en él, se veía tenso, pero aun así pretendía no estarlo.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil.

Takeda soltó su pincel y se acomodó en el banquillo para mirarla de frente, había una sonrisa melancólica y misteriosa en sus labios.

-Detestable. Déjame adivinar, te juro amor eterno, juro que eras su vida, su única razón de vivir, que moriría por ti, luego olvido todo eso, lo dejo en el olvido y se cruzó delante de ti como si nunca hubiesen salido de su boca. Un sujeto detestable, debes odiarlo, no tengo por qué suponerlo, debe ser un hecho. Terminaste odiando a la persona que amabas.

-No – contestó sorprendiéndolo – no me importa que él no me recuerde, no me importa que se haya olvidado de todas sus promesas, no me importa que él se pase delante de mis ojos sin recordarme. Pueden pasar todos los años que quieran, pueden pasar todas las vidas que quieran, no tiene importancia cuanto suceda, ni cuantas cosas cambien.

-Hablas como una tonta - rió tratando de bromear y que olvidara la conversación, sin embargo, no fue así.

-¡Le pertenezco! – Soltó con firmeza causando que las pupilas del muchacho se agrandaran – le pertenezco a él y sólo a él sin importar lo que suceda, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así, me recuerde o no, yo sólo le pertenezco a él… - Teo dio una sonrisa amarga y continuó pintando.

.-

.-

El festival del colegio había llegado, estaban todos emocionados y alborotados con los preparativos, a la clase de Kagome le había tocado un café, habían estado todo el día atendiendo gente, les había ido bien, Kagome estaba de mesera, al fin tenía algo de descanso cuando Inuyasha llega a interrumpir su paz, tenía el típico rostro de traer nuevas noticias negativas, menciono que se había metido en la casa de Koishikawa y, además de mencionar que era un desorden, ya que vivía sola, menciono que encontró una carpeta y que en ella habían fotos e información de personar y, que revisando más afondo, había descubierto hojas con fotos tachadas y que justamente eran los rostros de las personas con muertes misteriosas, Kagome quedo atónita, sin embargo algo dentro de ella lo sabía, desde el principio esa mujer le había causado desconfianza. Pero eso no era de lo único que Inuyasha quería hablarle.

-Kiseki lo sabe – Kagome lo miró incrédula – No tengo pruebas, pero lo sé. Él nunca fue un idiota, no creo que esté con ella y la crea una blanca paloma, debe sospechar algo o saber alguna cosa.

-Tanto tratar de deducir te está afectando el cerebro, él no lo sabe, ni siquiera es capaz de recordarnos.

-Esa es otra cosa de la que quería hablarte. Yo creo que él sí nos recuerda.

-Inuyasha…- Iba a protestar.

-Tú lo dijiste, son sus ojos, además ¿No lo has visto? Su personalidad es demasiado igual a la de antaño, la conserva tal como yo conservo la mía, sin embargo ni tú ni Akatski conservan algo de su pasado.

-Claro que conservas tú personalidad, sigues desconfiando de él y tratando de encontrarle algún secreto mortal.

-¿Acaso me equivoque? – Ella sacaba a relucir antiguas vidas, así que él también podía hacerlo- No, no me equivoque.

-Si fuera Kiseki me lo hubiese dicho…

.-

.-

-¡Quien te crees! – Suzuki la había acorralado en un pasillo vació – Primero adviertes a mi novio de mí y luego mandas a tu perro faldero a registrar mi casa ¡Desde que te vi sabía que serías una completa molestia!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te desenmascararía? Estás en una horrible confabulación.

-Y sí te digo que sí qué – respondió acercándose peligrosamente – Tú no te volverás a meter en mi camino.

-Lo seguiré haciendo mientras seas un peligro para él.

-¡Él único peligro para él eres tú! ¡Ahora mismo los otros deben estar haciendo escándalo en el lugar para darles una lección a ustedes dos!

-¡¿Van a hacerle daño?!

-¡A todos, y yo te lo haré a ti!

Se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomo del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla, trató de zafarse con ayuda de sus manos, pero le fue imposible, entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de asfixiarla, recordó que era una sacerdotisa y la expulsó tan sólo con su energía, luego salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y, cuando salió al patio, horror, todo se estaba quemando y la gente corría y gritaba huyendo del fuego, entonces se desesperó al recordar lo que había dicho Suzuki, corrió, pero esta vez no lo hizo para huir, sino que para encontrar a Kiseki, finalmente lo vio, se le acerco desesperada y lo tomo de ambos brazos para comprobar que estaba bien.

-¿Qué tienes en el cuello?- Se había fijado en la marca que había dejado las manos de su atacante.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- la miró desconcertado - ¡Aléjate de ella, es una asesina, trato de matarme y ha matado a otra gente, aléjate de ella! – chilló.

-¿Quién te metió eso en la cabeza? No seas tonta, a veces puede ser un poco bruta, pero…

-¡Te digo que es una asesina!

-No. No lo es, sin embargo se le ha pasado la mano contigo.- ocultó su enfado – salgamos de aquí, no quiero morir achicharrado.

(Conclu: Muse - Supermassive Black Hole)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡¿Quienes son esas personas?! ¿Qué pasa con Suzuki? ¿Inuyasha averiguará más sobre el misterio? ¡El próximo cápitulo se conoce la verdad de algunos de los misterios! Pero claro... aparecen otros nuevos.<strong>_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS! Amo leerlos, saludooooos.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**cote29:** Si la tiene como novia es logico que lo haga jajaj (aunque sea molesto).

**miko kaoru-sama: **Los leo absolutamente todos, me encantan, es lo mejor de escribir una historia, así que agradezco mucho cuando las personas me dejan sus opiniones, aunque sea algo latoso, debo admitir que mientras más largor los rv más me gustan jajaja, es entretenido leerlos.

**lady castillo: **no te preocupes, te aseguroo que habrá mucho, pero muuucho drama jajaja, y eso que recién vamos en la primera parte jaajaj. Y en cuanto a lo otro, lo dije antes de comenzar esta nueva etapa, los únicos personajes que permanecerían serían los 3 principales y la familia de Kagome, siento si eso es una decepción.

**tamyinu26:** A ver que pasa con tus uñas despúes de este capitulo. ajjaa

**Jezabel: **Las simples dos palabras que quiero decirte las sabrás cuando leas el capitulo.

**Laster mehr bizzarre: **Siempre he pensado que los nombres de los personajes que salen en la sinopsis es por "quienes" son los personajes principales, no sólo quienes serán la pareja, en este caso también podría a Kiseki, pero lamentablemente él no es una personaje "oficial" de la historia real. Kagome e Inuyasha, nada de nada, eso quedó sanjado en el epilogo de "una decisión puede cambiar tu vida"

**Sakura Ankokukari:** Me alegra saber que tengo semejante poder de convencimiento y que te haya gustado tanto que en pocos días te la hayas leído toda (porque hay que admitir que es bastante larga jaja). En cuanto a lo otro, son buenas ideas, pero debo decepcionarte diciendo que en la sinopsis de esta nueva parte (cuando pedí que votaran por si seguía o no con una continuación) mencioné que sólo estarían los 3 personajes principales y la familia de Kagome, lo demás es todo nuevo o mis personajes de la parte anterior (aunque eso sólo incluye a Saiyo y Chung Li'Chuan). Por eso puse las advertencias y ese tipo de cosas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

_**Sexto **- Es dolorosos, punzante... no entiendo, no quiero entender... prefiero desaparecer._

_.-_

Kagome hacía todo lo que podía para convencer a Teo de que su novia no era una buena persona, de que se alejara de ella porque no estaba a salvo a su lado, pero él sólo reía y le decía que exageraba, no le creía, no le creía absolutamente nada, esa mujer se lo negaba todo, lo había hecho millones de veces cuando Kagome trataba de desenmascararla, y, extrañamente no se había vuelto acercar a ella y las veces en que Kagome e Inuyasha trataron de encararla ella sólo se alejó, sin mencionar que los primeros días luego de los acontecimientos, al igual que Kagome, tenía una marca en el cuello.

E Inuyasha seguía con su teoría de que Kiseki recordaba todo, pero Kagome no lo creía, si eso fuera cierto hace mucho tiempo que él se lo hubiese dicho, ella lo sabía bien, pero las constantes insistencias de su amigo le colmaron la paciencia, así que para que se convenciera, junto a Nell (claro que ella no sabía nada) planeo una salida en grupo al parque de diversiones. La idea era ir sólo los gemelos, Inuyasha y ellas, pero Suzuki se auto invito al evento y, como novia de Teo no se le podía decir que no. Así pasaron el domingo entero metidos en el parque, pasaron de juego en juego disfrutando, Kagome incitaba a Inuyasha a acercarse al menos de los Takeda para que comprobara que estaba equivocado, y así lo hizo, y se llevaron más bien de lo esperado, hasta entonces Inuyasha se había hecho amigo únicamente de Akatski, con Teo siempre había mantenido algo de distancia, quizás era por la sensación que le hizo creer que Teo podía acordarse de él, era la misma sensación de antaño que su orgullo reprimía por la disputa de una mujer, Kagome sonrió, quizás al fin las cosas podrían ser como siempre debieron ser y se convertirían en los mejores amigos. La pasaron bien, rieron con algunos tropiezos de Inuyasha y algunas escenas graciosas e insoportables de él mismo. Al final del día Inuyasha ya se había convencido de haber estado equivocado.

.-

Era lunes, Kagome iba de camino a casa cuando su teléfono suena, era Inuyasha, "Ven a la sala de arte" dijo, Kagome trato de protestar, pero él sólo soltó un serio "Ahora". Kagome llego hasta allá en un rato, era realmente molesto tener que devolverse, pero al ver el rostro de su amigo mantuvo absoluto silencio, estaba serio, sumamente serio.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó.

Aquella tarde, al terminó de sus actividades, subió hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió a la sala de arte, necesitaba algunas pinturas, su madre se las había pedido y era más fácil sacarlas de ahí que perder tiempo yendo a comprarlas. Esa misma tarde la profesora había estado contemplando la hermosa colección tras la puerta con llave, pero recibió un llamado de emergencia y se marchó del lugar sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. La puerta estaba junta cuando Inuyasha entro en el salón de clases y la vio, sintió curiosidad y entró. Ahora tenía que mostrárselo a ella. Entraron en el lugar, Kagome se quedó de pie en medio del cuarto, había manteles blancos por todas partes, cubrían los cuadros que se guardaban ahí, Inuyasha tomo la esquina de uno, estaba dudoso, sin embargo jaló y dejo ver los retratos. Kagome se paralizó, antes de que ella llegara Inuyasha se había encargado de dejar el cuadro que consideraba más importante en el centro, era ella, ella, el retrato de ella, se podía ver su espalda y hombro desnudo, su cuello ligeramente doblado y su rostro sereno, los cabellos azabaches caían tras su espalda.

-Te lo dije. – soltó.

-¿Qué tiene de extraño? Es sólo un cuadro, lo pintó hace poco – lo excusó.

-¿Qué no ves la fecha? - Kagome avanzó unos pasos – Es incluso antes de que tu familia te trajera de regreso, es del año pasado Kagome. – Y así era, la letra y firma de Teo en la esquina inferior derecha lo afirmaba.

Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, olvido ese cuadro y presto atención a los otros, habían muchos, comenzó a registrarlos uno por uno. El lago, otra Kagome, el pequeño templo en el bosque, otra Kagome, la torre donde Chung fue sellado, otra Kagome, un dragón, el rostro de Tei, otra Kagome, Saiyo y Chung, otra Kagome, el bosque, incluso un Inuyasha, todos con fechas antiguas, todos con fechas anteriores a su regreso gracias a la Shikon no Tama, sin embargo, ella se negaba a creerlo, lo negaba rotundamente y, lo hubiese seguido negando si no fuese por un cuadro puesto cuidadosamente para que se viera bien, ahí estaba, un árbol con las flores más hermosas del mundo, un pequeño espacio de primavera en medio del invierno y dos personas con sus frentes unidas, eran ellos, era la última vez que se habían visto, cuando ella murió y él fue por ella, era la vez en que sólo la eternidad los esperaba. Entonces lo entendió, entendió porque él no quiso que viese ese cuarto, entendió que desde el primer instante él la había recordado, entendió que él siempre supo que ella le estaba hablando de él cuando decía que se había enamorado, entendió que Inuyasha había tenido razón, pero no entendió, no pudo entender por qué él no había dicho nada. Cayó de rodillas y lloró.

.-

.-

Acostarse en el césped y descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, eso era satisfactorio, por un momento lo hacía olvidar ciertas cosas, la brisa se sentí bien, la temperatura estaba perfecta, el resto de los estudiantes hacía su vida muy lejos de él, no tenía interrupciones, dejo caer su cuello hacia la izquierda y cerró los ojos, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los volvió a abrir, frente a él había otro rostro, lo miraba atenta.

-Higurashi…

-¿Tomando una siesta?

-No… Hace meses que no puedo hacer eso.

-Fue divertido, el parque de diversiones…

-Sí – rió y luego corrigió- Inuyasha lo fue. No puedo creer que se le ocurra tanta estupidez junta, es impresionante.

-Lo es- ella igual rió- ¿Recuerdas cuando discutió con la mujer de los conos?- la risa de Teo se oyó más fuerte.

-Cómo olvidarlo, o cuando se tropezó por culpa de ese niño.

-Armó un revuelto.

-Es un problema, siempre hay que solucionar sus desastres, tuvimos que disculparnos con la madre del niño.

- Y con la mujer de los conos- reía con él

- Y tuve que ir tras de ti y comprarte un globo para que se te pasara la pataleta que te dio por estar enojada con él- siguió riendo.

-Como cuando en el amanecer me llevaste a ver las bandadas de aves.

-Sí- siguió riendo sin notar lo ocurrido- traías cara de muerto, había que hacer algo es imposible tener una vida en paz contigo teniendo esa cara – siguió riendo, pero pronto la risa se apagó paulatinamente, ella lo estaba mirando fijo y sin ningún mueca en su rostro - ¿Qué? – quedaba un vestigio de risa en su rostro.

-Que yo no viví eso contigo…

Entonces lo entendió, la sonrisa se borró completamente de su rostro, impulso su columna y se sentó de súbito con la respiración acelerada, acababa de cometer un terrible error. Kagome lo imito de forma un poco más lenta.

-Kiseki…- lo volvía a llamar de esa manera.

Él se puso de pie de inmediato, trataba de alejarse de ella, mostraba un rostro alarmado, era evidente, no quería que ella se enterara de que podía recordarla.

-¿Por qué…? – lo miro con ojos de cristal desde su posición, el no abrió la boca, seguía mostrando la misma expresión de alteración. - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Si sabías que yo podía recordar… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Por qué fingiste no conocerme!- él seguía sin habla - ¡Responde! – se puso de pie - ¡Responde! – Comenzó a empujarlo - ¡Responde, imbécil, responde!

-Yo…

-Si sabías que te hablaba de ti, si sabias que entre Inuyasha y yo no había nada, sí sabías que te amaba, que te amo… - apretó los puños ocultando su rostro en su pecho - … que lo eres todo… por qué no pudiste decirme que eras tú…- se separó de él con brusquedad -¡Por qué no corriste a abrasarme y besarme diciéndome que ya estaba todo bien!

-Porque no te amo.

Un crujido en su corazón - ¿Qué…?

-Para ti es como si hubiesen pasado sólo unos cuantos meses, es normal que te sientas como antes, eso lo sé bien, por eso preferí no decir nada, era mejor que pensaras que simplemente no te recordaba.

-No, eso es mentira… Tú lo dijiste, dijiste que tú y yo nos amábamos como nadie, dijiste eternidad, dijiste que sería por todo la eternidad…

-Sé lo que dije…

-¡Entonces cumple tu palabra! ¡Qué estás haciendo! - lo empujo – Al fin podemos estar juntos, al fin no hay nada entre nosotros, ya deja de jugar y dime que me amas, que ha sido horrible el tiempo sin mí para que luego yo pueda decirte lo mismo. Eternidad, dijiste que…

-¡Dieciocho años! - grito – para ti ha pasado un instante y para mí dieciocho años ¡Dieciocho! Yo volví a nacer, crecí en una familia diferente, conocí a gente diferente, pasó el tiempo Kagome, crecí con tu recuerdo como un fantasma, fantasma que se quedó como nada más que eso, un vestigio de una vida lejana. Continúe con mi vida Kagome, y en ello pasaron dieciocho años sin verte ¿Realmente crees que una persona puede amar a otra que no ha visto durante dieciocho años? – La miro fijamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas- Yo no soy esa persona Kagome, yo no pude amar a alguien después de tanto tiempo. No te amo, hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo y ciento si mentí, pero creí que si lo hacía las cosas serían mejores para ti.

-Estás mintiendo… por favor dime que estás mintiendo… te lo ruego, dime que es mentira, por favor dime que me amas como siempre… - sostuvo su brazo implorando con la mirada.

-Sería seguir mintiéndote. Es mejor dejar el pasado atrás…

-No…- suplicó negando con la cabeza, no quería olvidar.

-Lo mejor es olvidar que nos conocimos en alguna otra vida.

-¡No! – grito desesperada.

-Si quieres no lo hagas – la separo de su lado con un poco de brusquedad – pero yo sí lo haré, sólo necesito el recuerdo de Higurashi, no el de Kagome… Adiós.

Se marchó sin más, sin una pizca de dolor en su rostro, nada, en cambio ella, ella estaba ahogándose, destrozada, no podía creerlo, al fin lo volvía a tener frente a ella, al fin tenía a su verdadero Kiseki, pero él, él se había olvidado definitivamente de ella, no la quería, no la amaba, tan sólo había lastima hacia ella, cayó de rodillas y abrazo su estómago, no podía explicar ese dolor, sólo él podía hacerlo, sólo Kiseki podía hacerle sentir sentimientos tan intensos, sentimientos y efectos que le hacían recordar que estaba viva, sentimiento que la derrumbaban una y otra vez sea esa vida, la anterior o todas las que vinieran, siempre sería él…

.-

.-

Se sentía desolador ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Antes de proponerse buscarlo su vida estaba vacía y, ahora que lo había encontrado, ahora que las cosas debían tener el orden de siempre, el orden que esperaba y que creía que merecían, se da cuenta de que la persona que buscaba nunca deseo ser buscada, que a diferencia de ella él estaba mucho mejor con su ausencia, había seguido su vida como si nada, porque pudo hacerlo, porque quiso hacerlo y porque el amor lejano no fue capaz de retenerlo. Su mente volaba, si él hubiese sido ella y ella él ¿Habría sido igual? ¿Se hubiese olvidado de él debido al paso del tiempo? Lo pensó, lo pensó una y otra vez, se imaginó el escenario completamente, apretó los puños, era espantoso, por más que se ponía en ese lugar no era capaz de excusar a ese hombre, porque ella lo sabía bien, no hacía falta vivirlo realmente, dieciocho, veinte, treinta, cincuenta, cien, no importaba cuantos años fuesen, ella seguiría amando de la misma forma que siempre, ella jamás se olvidaría de él, de hecho se lo había dicho, le pertenecía, le pertenecía completamente hasta el fin de los tiempos, así que no importaba el tiempo ni mucho menos los acontecimientos, ella nunca dejaría de amarlo, por eso su corazón estaba comprimido, porque sabía que eso terminaría siendo su maldición, seguiría amando eternamente a alguien que la había dejado en el más completo olvido.

Inuyasha entró de súbito en la habitación, estaba furioso, no podía creer lo que había hecho ese sujeto, y lo peor era que por poco se dejó llevar por su carcasa de inocente paloma, siempre hacía lo mismo, de una u otra forma siempre terminaba lastimando a Kagome. Inuyasha se quedó acompañando a su amiga, ella no se movía ni decía nada, sin embargo Inuyasha sabía que ella se sentía mejor sabiéndolo cerca. De pronto, el teléfono de Kagome sonó, era extraño, ya pasaban de las una de la madrugada, lo cogió y se molestó al ver el identificador, contestó, del otro lado estaba Akatski, sonaba un poco sorprendido de oír la voz de Inuyasha, aunque no le dio más rodeos al asunto y le pidió que le pasara a Kagome, éste desde luego se negó a hacer eso, sin embargo Kagome le quito el teléfono, había reaccionado al notar con quien hablaba su acompañante y un extraño presentimiento surgió en ella. Akatski sonaba sencillamente desesperado "Tienes que ayudarme" Basto que lo dijera para que Kagome saliera rumbo a su casa con un molesto muchacho a su siga.

.-

Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a eso de las dos de la mañana hasta la casa Takeda, era la única casa con absolutamente todas las luces encendidas, entraron y el rostro de Akatski se veía mucho peor de lo que había sonado su voz, con él estaba Nell, quien trataba de consolar a su madre que sólo podía llorar más con la actitud de su hijo.

-¿Qué paso? - preguntó Inuyasha un tanto cortante.

Entonces Akatski lo soltó todo, había demasiado sobre él, no podía más así que se liberó de un soplido. No tenía idea de dónde estaba su hermano, lo llamaba y lo llamaba y no contestaba su teléfono, temía lo peor, Inuyasha se quejó diciendo que eso no era tan grave, que quizás no lo oía o que lo había perdido, pero él estaba seguro que no era eso, que sabía que no era eso, luego miró suplicante a Kagome, le dijo que si la había llamado era porque no sabía a quién más acudir, y que ella había sido la que milagrosamente había rescatado a su hermano de una peligrosa carrera, convenciéndolo cuando nadie más había sido capaz de hacerlo, necesitaba ayuda, Kagome le preguntó si había llamado a Suzuki, él dijo que sí y que ella no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, también había llamado a los chicos que solían juntarse con él, pero ninguno sabía nada. Entonces Kagome propuso salir a buscarlo, quizás no estaba tan lejos, así que ella, Inuyasha y Akatski salieron a buscar a diferentes direcciones, estuvieron mucho tiempo buscando, pero no lo hallaron, así que sólo les quedo devolverse. El mayor de los Takeda estaba más nervioso que nunca, incluso había llamado a la estación de policía, extrañamente estaba implorando que hubiese cometido algún delito y que estuviese sano y a salvo con unas esposas en sus muñecas, pero no fue así.

-Tienes que llamar, ya no te quedan más opciones - soltó la voz de Nell.

-No me hagas llamar ahí - mostraba un evidente dolor en su rostro.

-¿Llamar dónde? – preguntó Inuyasha.

-Al hospital… - susurró la madre de los gemelos con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Nell.

Akatski estuvo a punto de marcar el numero cuando un estruendo se escuchó en la puerta, sonó como si alguien se hubiese tropezado antes de poder llegar a ella, Inuyasha se dirigió hasta ahí rápidamente y la abrió, en ese mismo momento un joven pasó de largo y cayó de rodillas en el suelo y estallo en carcajadas para luego tratar de ponerse de pie sin éxito, era él, la persona que tanto habían estado buscando. Todos se acercaron estrepitosamente, mientras que el recién llegado gateaba con dificultad para llegar al barandal de la escalera, la situación era evidente, el olor y su falta de equilibrio lo delataban, se sostuvo del barandal y comenzó a pararse con su ayuda.

-¡Borracho de mierda! – Gruño Akatski - ¡Dónde está tu teléfono, por qué no puedes contestar un puto teléfono!

-Necesitaba esto – dijo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsita de polvo blanco casi vacía. Estaba claro, había intercambiado el celular por un poco de droga.

-¡Puto imbécil! – Rugió pegándole un puñetazo en la cara. Su madre se tapó la cara y se fue a llorar al salón.

-¡Bien! ¡Lánzame otro, golpéame más fuerte, que Kagome te vea destrozarme la cara! – grito, y su hermano estaba dispuesto a obedecer, pero Inuyasha lo sostuvo a tiempo.

-Teo no puedes hacer esto – comenzó a hablar Nell mientras él la ignoraba y se dirigía al mueble debajo de la escalera – Tu hermano está preocupado, todos estábamos preocupados, te estuvimos buscando, llegamos a pensar lo peor… - luego se quedó muda al ver que Teo sacaba un botella oculta en el mueble, más alcohol - ¡Qué no piensas en tu madre, en Akatski, qué pasa contigo!

Sin embargo la siguió ignorando y eso la choqueaba, él nunca lo había hecho, siempre la había escuchado y obedecido, siempre confiaba en que ella diría lo que estaba correcto, por eso le hacía caso, por eso mismo no podía entender cómo en el momento más importante no lo hacía. Iba a subir la escalera, pero alguien lo sostiene del brazo, era Kagome, lo miró fijo a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba mantener su mirada sobre la de él, se quedaron así unos segundo, pero luego el rostro de él pareció disgustarse más todavía, se zafó y gritó.

-¡Todos pueden irse al carajo! - continuó subiendo con algo de dificultad.

-¡Él que se está yendo al carajo eres tú!- rugió su hermano zafándose de Inuyasha.- ¡Deja esa maldita botella y ven a disculparte con mamá! – volvió a gritarle y el volvía a no escucharlo - ¡Lo prometiste puto imbécil, lo prometiste! ¡Deja eso ya! – se cansó, empezó a subir las escaleras para alcanzarlo, pero Teo hizo su mayor esfuerzo y alcanzo a llegar al segundo piso antes de ser pillado, su hermano se tropezó en la escalera, perdió algo de tiempo y luego emprendió nuevamente la persecución, sin embargo fue en vano, Teo termino cerrándole la puerta de su cuarto en la cara- ¡Abre la puerta! – rugió dándole un golpe y luego una patada- ¡Abre! ¡Abre, maldita sea, Teo abre la jodida puerta!- los golpes y los gritos seguía - ¡Abre la puta puerta, ábrela, ábrela ahora!- una última patada y puñetazo, apretó los puños, luego para sorpresa de todos, se quebró – Por favor Teo, por favor… deja de hacer esto, déjalo ya… dime qué te pasa, tú no eres así, tú nunca has sido así… por favor, por favor, dímelo… devuélveme a mi hermano… - se podía escuchar su llanto desde el primer piso - no me sigas haciendo esto… por favor, por favor Teo… - rogó y lloró, pero la puerta jamás se abrió.

.-

Luego de eso Nell ofreció un poco de café a quienes habían tenido toda la intención de ayudar, se quedaron en la cocina en silencio, ignorando el llanto lejano de la madre y el cortado del hijo mayor. Nell estaba muda, sabía que ni Inuyasha ni Kagome entendía mucho la situación, pero a ella no le correspondía decir la verdad y agradecía que los que estaban frente a ella lo supieran y no tratasen de interrogarla. Finalmente Akatski apareció en la cocina, caminaba lento como un zombi, se sentó junto a Nell y ella le sirvió una taza de café, guardo silencio por unos momentos, pero luego abrió la boca.

-Teo trató de matarse – confesó mirando su taza de café – por eso falto los primeros días.

Kagome estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que acababa de salir de la boca de ese hombre, no podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser verdad.

-Un día, de la nada, no llegó a casa a la hora de siempre y tampoco contestó el teléfono… A las doce de la noche decidí llamar al hospital, estaba ahí. Dijeron que había robado el ron en una tienda, que había golpeado al guardia y al cajero para salir, incluso tenían un video, y que la coca la había conseguido golpeando a un traficante. Ese día se echó encima tres botellas de ron y veinticinco gramos de cocaína, luego se subió a una moto y condujo a 180 kilómetros por hora sin un casco. Dijeron que había tenido suerte… - Akatski sostuvo su cabeza con desesperación- Ni siquiera a los quince años cuando nos dijeron que mamá tenía cáncer hizo algo tan estúpido. Trato de matarse, mi hermano trato de matarse y ni siquiera conozco la puta razón de ello.

-¿Qué pasó después…? – preguntó Kagome.

-El idiota sonreía como si nada…- respondió apretando los puños – como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada... luego, cuando me vio llorando prometió que no lo volvería a hacer… y ya vieron… siento que cualquier día de estos van a tocar a la puerta y van a decirme que está muerto…

(Conclu: Muse - Supermassive Black Hole)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Algunos ya sospechaban lo de este capitulo, de hecho, di varias pistas antes de esto. Como dije, este capitulo resolvería un par de dudas, pero sembraría otras quizás un poco más complicadas ¿Qué pasó con Kiseki ese día? ¿Las mentiras y misterios vuelven a rodearlo? En el próximo capitulo ¡Otro misterio revelado! ¡¿Quienes son esos nuevos sujetos en escena?! ¡¿Qué están tramando?!<em>  
><strong>

_**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen todos sus comentario, besos y saludooos!**_


	49. Chapter 49

**cote29: **sí, realmente eso se venía venir.

**miko kaoru-sama: **Kiseki es igual que Inuyasha, son capaces de recordar toda su vida pasada desde que eran niños, actualmente Inuyasha tiene 17 y Kiseki tiene 18 (junto con Akatski se atrasaron un año en secundaria, Nell lo comentó en el _cap segundo) _Así que sí, Takeda Teo ha sabido de Kagome y ha tenido conciencia de ser Kiseki desde siempre, osea, 18 años.

**tamyinu26: **¿Y qué morderás en este capitulo? También es fuerte jajja. Veamos qué pasa con este nuevo misterio descubierto.

**meli chii: **¿En serio lloraste? jajaj entonces si es verdad quiere decir que es parte me quedo decente, cuando la escribí siempre me quedé con la duda de si logré o no causar el impacto que se merecía la escena. En cuanto a lo otro, creo que me encantaría que algo así pasara, no sabes cuanto me gustaría ver a Kiseki en la tv, pero creo que ya se sabe que es un poco soñador jajajaj, al menos podemos leerlo.

**jezabel: **todo un misterio por ahora, pronto se sabrán más cosas de él, de hecho, este capitulo tiene mucho de él.

**lady castillo:** y aquí quizás aparezcan otras más jajjaa. Bueno, creo que son personajes más variados, algo así como más humanos, ya sabes, con sus altos y bajos, no sólo una linea (Si haces memoria te darás cuenta que las reacciones y actitudes de Shii eran bastante predecibles, al igual que la mayoría de los inmortales).

**Chizuru Hajime Yukimura: **Primero, decir que me agrado mucho tu mensaje, me sacaste sonrisas. Segundo, como vez, sí sigo publicando. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, sobre todo que hayas llegado al punto de emocionarte tanto, ya varios me han dicho que han llorado eso es impactante para mi), pero creo que eso quiere decir que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Y en cuanto a la editorial, en verdad seria fantástico, pero creo que me cobrarían caro por plagio ajjaja, porque a pesar de que la gran mayoría es creación mia, tiene una plataforma (base) de rumiko. Bienvenida a la historia, espero ver tus rv todas las semanas, saludos.

**GIZETLEO: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en serio, y cordialmente te doy la bienvenida a la historia, espero seguir viéndote cada semana.

**yinade: **actualizado!

* * *

><p><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

_**Séptimo** - Me dejaste ciega ¿Acaso fue un favor? Puede que sí, porque prefiero permanecer así que abrir los ojos y ver lo que dejaste a mi alrededor._

_.-_

Después de aquello Takeda Teo no volvió a ser el mismo, se saltaba las clases o bien cuando asistía a ellas no prestaba la menor atención y los profesores se la pasaban reprendiéndolo sin resultado alguno, sólo conseguían que les respondiera de vuelta y, en cierta ocasión la discusión subió a un nivel en que el estudiante no pudo evitar lanzarle un puñetazo al profesor, sin embargo nadie dijo nada, estaban asustados, simplemente se aprendió a dejarlo en paz. Se había alejado de todos sus compañeros, ya no reía a carcajadas como antes, ya no buscaba conversar con otros, ya ni siquiera quería que se le acercaran, la única persona que tenía su autorización para permanecer a menos de un metro de él era Suzuki, quien sólo lo dejaba solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – lo encaró Kagome.

-¿Disculpa?

-Estás actuando como un idiota.

-Entonces déjame en paz, qué haces aquí, creía que había sido claro.

-Lo fuiste, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que yo me vaya a alejar de ti.

-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca…

.-

.-

Era de noche, a Inuyasha se le había ocurrido ir a investigar al hospital, hace tiempo que no tenía pistas de los asesinos de la ciudad, en verdad no las tenía desde que se metió a la casa de Koishikawa y encontró aquella carpeta, al parecer habían sido muchísimo más cuidadosos desde eso. Kagome estaba con él, habían estado revisando expediente tras expediente bajo la luz de una lámpara sin poder encontrar nada que pudiese atribuirse como una pista. En eso estaban, caminando con resignación cuando de un momento a otro oyeron un estruendo que venía desde la dirección que estaban dejando atrás, se miraron y corrieron rápidamente, a medida que se acercaban los estruendos sonaban con mayor fuerza, de repente, desde una calle lateral salió Kiseki corriendo, el cual los vio inmediatamente, pero no pudo reparar en decirles algo, estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando al rayo que cayó justo a un lado de él, no pudo evitar salir volando hasta la pandereta. Kagome corrió velozmente hasta él, se agachó y lo movió preocupada preguntándole si estaba bien, Teo se veía algo aturdido, pero bien, sacudió la cabeza y la miro algo fastidiado, ella notó en un segundo que no estaba contento de verla, sin embargo eso no importó, Kiseki la tomo de súbito y pego un brinco junto a ella, un rayo había pulverizado el lugar donde estaban, Kagome miró sorprendida, quería decir gracias, pero la situación no se lo permitía, él volvió a tomarla para salvarle la vida, aunque aquella vez la caída fue más dolorosa que la vez anterior. Un hombre apareció en medio de la calle, tenía un rostro severo, alto, cabello hasta los hombros y claros, y, lo más importante, un rayo en su mano derecha que esperaba liberarse.

-Esconderte detrás de alguien no te servirá de nada – comentó dispuesto a volver a atacar, no obstante, nunca espero que otra persona lo atacara a él.

Inuyasha salió a escena lanzado las garras de acero, el enemigo tuvo que esquivarlas por unos momentos ya que Inuyasha era muy insistente, pero no tardo en perder la paciencia y lanzarle un rayo que por fortuna fue capaz de esquivar, el extraño iba a lanzar su ataque nuevamente, pero una piedra le llego de lleno en la cabeza, se la había lanzado Kagome, la quedo mirando mientras una de sus manos sostenía el lugar afectado, sangraba, eso lo hizo molestarse, la miro fastidiado y luego comenzó acercarse peligrosamente a ella, sin embargo alguien se interpuso en su camino, el chico al cual había estado persiguiendo estaba parado frente a ella mirándolo con desafío y sosteniendo una firme voz que decía "No te atrevas", el extraño sonrió, se quedó un momento estático y al siguiente trato de atacar a la chica, lo cual fue pésima idea, una llama salió del puño de Teo y llegó directamente hasta su estómago, aquello lo alejo varios metros. Kagome estaba sorprendida, jamás se le cruzó por la mente que él pudiese usar sus poderes.

El extraño se molestó de nuevo, lo miró con seriedad y lo ataco con un rayo que le llego de lleno en el estómago, luego se le acercó peligrosamente gritándole que qué estaba haciendo, parecía enojado por alguna situación en particular, le dio una patada en el lugar en que su ataque se había desatado, luego lo levanto de las ropas y le agarro el cuello, lo estaba asfixiando, Inuyasha trato de ayudar, pero el sujeto se dio cuenta y le lanzó un rayo, y luego uso otro para apagar las llamas con que Kiseki trato de tacarlo, luego estrujo más su garganta. Kagome se desesperó, no sabía qué hacer, en ese minuto deseo más que nunca tener un arco y flechas consigo, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba con toda sus fuerzas, de pronto, dentro de su puño izquierdo nació un resplandor azul, no lo pensó dos veces, fue casi como un instinto, puso su puño como si estuviese sosteniendo un arco y la luz formo uno, luego con su mano derecha hizo como si tuviese una flecha y, en cuanto estuvo en posición, nació una, la lanzó sin dudarlo y llego de lleno al brazo que estrangulaba a Takeda. Aquello causó que inmediatamente lo soltara, miro su brazo estaba sumamente dañado, no entendía qué estaba pasando, jamás tuvo en mente un obstáculo como ese.

-Aléjate de él o te juro que la próxima ira a tu corazón.

El sujeto la miró por unos instantes, luego miro con odio al hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo, apagó el rayo de su mano, pego un brinco y se marchó sin decir nada.

.-

Habían caminado hasta una plazoleta, no habían dicho nada en todo el camino, pero cada uno ya tenía pensado el dialogo en su cabeza, Inuyasha fue el primero en liberarlo.

-Así que mentiste, sí sabías que Suzuki es una asesina.

-Suzuki no es una asesina.

-¡Encontré las carpetas idiota! ¡Y no vengas a hacerte el inocente, quizás Kagome pueda creerte, pero yo no, sé perfectamente que si recuerdas tu pasado y eres capaz de usar tus poderes no eres ningún imbécil con respecto a este tipo de materias, seguro sabías hace tiempo que esa chica no es una blanca paloma y que además está coludida con otro sujeto, hasta podría asegurar que estás al tanto de todos los asesinatos y de que Suzuki mato a Takahashi!

-¡Ella no mato a Takahashi!

-Inuyasha siguió al otro sujeto, si no fue él sólo queda ella.

-Ese sujeto se llama Bokudo – dijo para la sorpresa de ambos – Lo conozco, y sí, sé que Suzuki no es una blanca paloma, de hecho, ella también tiene habilidades y Bokudo también.

-¡Entonces sí me creíste cuando te dije que había tratado de matarme!

-¡No trato de matarte sólo estaba celosa!

-¡Da igual que estuviera celosa, trató de matar a Kagome tal como ha matado a otras personas!

-¡Suzuki no trata de matar a nadie, es a ella a quien tratan de matar!- grito enfadado - ¡A ella, a Bokudo y a mí! Tú lo viste, ese sujeto que me atacó… Si Suzuki tenía esa carpeta es porque lleva el registro de las personas que él ha matado, se mantiene informada para evitar que seamos los siguientes.

-Pero…

-¿Qué, acaso la viste matando a Takahashi para asegurar que fue ella, la viste matando a alguien alguna vez?

- Ese tipo, el tal Bokudo, no me causa buena espina.

-¿Y por eso tiene que ser un asesino?

-Inuyasha, Kiseki tiene razón…

-¡No te pongas de su parte, siempre lo haces y terminamos lamentándolo!- se enfadó, él tenía una corazonada- Además ¡Por qué dejaste que el tipo de ahora llegara hasta esas instancias, todos sabemos que eres mucho más capaz que la payasada que mostraste hace poco!

-La payasada de hace poco es todo lo que tengo – dijo con semblante neutro – Este siglo es completamente pacifico en comparación al que solíamos vivir, nunca he tenido la necesidad de defenderme de esa manera excepto hasta ahora, las veces en que uso el fuego son nulas, de hecho es peligroso, no lo domino, no soy capaz de controlarlo, ya no es como antes, las llamas que creo son sólo flamas que quieren consumirlo todo, ya no soy bueno en eso…

-Eso quiere decir que estas indefenso ante el enemigo…

-Eso quiere decir que soy el tipo de chico que necesita de su novia y un raro llamado Bokudo para sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir… aquella palabra le hizo recordar lo que había dicho el hermano del hombre que tenía en frente, suicidio, Kiseki había tratado de cometer suicidio y era horrible no saber la razón, y ahora estaba lo que acababa de relatar, nuevamente estaba envuelto en misterios y secretos, Kagome volvió a tener el deseo de antaño, acababa de proponérselo, estaba decidida a descubrir cada una de las incógnitas que envolvían a ese hombre.

.-

Kagome al fin podía comprender cómo Kiseki se había familiarizado con una tipa como Kohishikawa Suzuki, si mal no recordaba, el tipo de chica florerito de mesa nunca le agradó, sin embargo, a esa mujer siempre le gustaba estar en la palestra de todo y él estaba con ella, a los ojos de todos en la preparatoria eran la pareja perfecta, aunque a los ojos de su hermano aquella relación no era más que parte del extraño comportamiento de Teo, de hecho, se había atrevido a confesarle a Kagome que por un tiempo llego a creer que su hermano menor estaba interesado en ella de una forma romántica, por un momento se sintió feliz, pero al siguiente recordó la propias y claras palabras de Kiseki, él se había olvidado de todo el amor de antaño…

-Sigo desconfiando del tal Bokudo…- comentó Inuyasha.

-Kiseki ya te lo explicó, los enemigos son otros.

-Sé lo que dijo, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que algo no va bien.

-Sí, tu paranoia no va bien con nada.

.-

.-

Kagome estaba en su casa, era la hora de la cena pero su madre, extrañamente, no la había llamado, de hecho, hace mucho que no sentía ruido en la casa, siendo que estaban todos en ella, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la cocina, luego se detuvo de forma repentina, ahí estaban, su mamá, hermano y abuelo paralizados como estatuas, parecían petrificados. De pronto, el ruido de una pisada que quiso ser silenciosa le llegó desde atrás, luego vio el reflejo de cristal y pudo ver a un niño tras de sí, no espero más, se echó a correr de inmediato, abrió la puerta principal y salió velozmente, sintió como comenzaban a perseguirla, primero fue uno, pero luego fueron dos, bajo las escaleras del templo y saco su celular del bolcillo, marcó el número de Inuyasha, dos toques y alguien contestó, pero no era quien buscaba "Deja que te atrapen o no vuelves a ver a tu amigo" habló y luego colgó, basto que dijera eso para que se detuviera, alguien la sostuvo por detrás y al segundo siguiente sintió como todo su cuerpo se endurecía, estaba paralizada tal como el resto de su familia. El segundo sujeto la tomo en brazos y comenzaron a andar.

Finalmente llegaron hasta un edificio abandonado, el sujeto bajo a la estática Kagome, luego el niño la toco y sintió como perdía la rigidez en su cuerpo, volvía a ser libre. En ese lugar estaba Inuyasha atado de manos con algo viscoso, estaba claro que era para que no pudiera usar sus ataques, junto a él estaba el hombre que había atacado a Kiseki hace unos días atrás, pero se notaba ligeramente diferente, ahora traía su cabello atado con una cola y su semblante estaba mucho más sereno, a su lado estaba una jovencita, se veía un poco mayor que el niño de diez años que había paralizado a la familia Higurashi, al parecer ella era quien provocaba la materia viscosa.

-Siento esto, pero no encontré otra forma de poder hablar tranquilamente con ustedes dos- dijo el sujeto de la coleta.

Eso había enfadado a Inuyasha, quien había comenzado a insultarlo y a gritar que todos eran unos asesinos, que sabía que eran los que trabajaban silenciosamente tratando de reclutar gente en la ciudad y que si no aceptaban los aniquilaban de una forma que era imposible explicar para la gente normal, la cual terminaba sentenciando el caso como un suicidio, luego, la muchacha que estaba a su lado lo interrumpió diciendo que si el resultado de la examinación de cuerpos se daba a conocer como un suicidio era única y exclusivamente porque tenían a alguien muy útil metido en ese lugar, entonces, fue Kagome quien los insulto.

-¿Hubieses preferido que todos se enteraran de los asesinatos? ¿Acaso quieres sembrar el pánico en la ciudad? Cómo no eres capaz de darte cuenta de lo caótico que puede ser eso. – volvió a hablar el hombre de coleta.

-¡Caótico para ustedes ya que descubrirían sus crímenes!- acusó Inuyasha.

-¡Nosotros no somos los malos, somos los buenos!- chilló el niño, Inuyasha dio una sonrisa burlona. – ¡Tonto, si no fuera porque la compañía tapa todo lo que hace la gente sucia todos los que tenemos alguna habilidad ya habríamos sido descubiertos y luego tratados como fenómenos o ratones de laboratorios!

-¿Compañía…? – Kagome quería saber más sobre eso.

-Este chico impulsivo tiene razón en una parte, nosotros reclutamos gente con habilidades especiales, gente que quiera ser de utilidad para resguardar la seguridad de las personas, la compañía se encarga de eso, en este minuto estamos intentando reclutarlos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás nos uniríamos a unos asesinos!- gruño Inuyasha.

-Mishima fue claro, no somos los malos, si asesinamos sólo lo hacemos porque esa persona se lo merece… ustedes interrumpieron una caza el otro día.- comentó refiriéndose a Kiseki.

-¡Han matado a decenas de personas que no lo merecían! ¡Y Kiseki tampoco se lo merece!- chilló Kagome.

-La voz de la ignorancia…- comentó el sujeto que la había llevado hasta ahí.

-Te entiendo, no nos conoces y has tenido una buena lavada de cerebro. Te hablaría más de la compañía para que nos creyeras, pero está prohibido hacerlo si no formas parte, lo único que puedo decirte es que no somos los únicos reclutadores de la ciudad, tu amigo lo mencionó, existe otro, ese es el grupo de asesinos, son los tipos que estamos tratando atrapar.

-No te creo nada…- comentó Kagome.

-Lo sé, por eso se los mostrare, me interesa contar con su ayuda.

.-

Se trasladaron, en el camino se enteraron de que el hombre de la coleta se llamaba Yamamoto Io, el que había llamado ignorante a Kagome, Ryo Kuno, la muchacha, Chiyori Momo y el pequeño Mishima Yuko. En el trayecto siguieron hablando de otro grupo, el cual era enemigo de la compañía, buscaban formar un ejército y para evitar gente en contra quienes se negaban eran ejecutados, mencionaron que tenían un verdugo especial para aquella tarea final, que lo habían estado siguiendo hace meses y que conocían su siguiente paso. Luego la muchacha menciono el nombre de Suzuki y Bokudo y dejo claro que eran del bando enemigo, aquello tuvo sentido para Inuyasha, pero no para Kagome, Kiseki le había contado la verdad de la situación y si esas dos personas eran realmente malvadas él lo sabría mejor que nadie, Kagome estaba convencida, él enemigo trataba de confundirlos. Llegaron hasta una casa antigua, entraron como si nada y dentro encontraron a una joven de unos dieciséis años, ella se veía bastante normal, pero la otra mujer que la acompañaba no, Kagome supo de inmediato que debía ser parte de la "compañía."

-La chica estuvo espiando hace un rato, no se dio cuenta de nada- dijo la mujer.

-¿Tú eres la chica importante? – Pregunto la muchacha de dieciséis – Soy Yunn.

-Kagome…

-¿Por qué chica importante?- exigió saber Inuyasha, quien era desatado por Momo con la condición de que no hiciera nada hasta que vieran lo que tenían que ver.

-Porque hoy en este lugar ella es realmente importante, tal vez nos ayude a evitar la muerte de Yunn.

Luego explico que Yunn era una chica que nunca quiso ser reclutada, tenía la habilidad de crear naturaleza, no importaba que no hubiese semilla o que la tierra fuera infértil, si ella se centraba en ese lugar era capaz de hacer crecer un gran árbol. Pasaron a la parte de atrás de la casa, ahí se encontraron con un gran invernadero de cristal, Yunn se dedicaba únicamente a cuidar de sus plantas, las amaba. Ahí explicaron que el grupo enemigo había visitado repetidas veces a la chica para que se les uniera, pero Yunn se había negado en todas las ocasiones, el día anterior había recibido su última visita, en dónde le advirtieron que a la próxima no tendría suerte, era una clara sentencia de muerte. Si bien Yunn no pertenecía a la compañía, sabía de su existencia, por lo que pidió ayuda, y ahora, estaba ahí, esperando a que el verdugo llegara, tenían una trampa para él y lo desconocía totalmente, el asesino de la ciudad sería expuesto.

-Está aquí…- susurró la mujer, Yamamoto Io dijo que tenía un oído capaz de captar algo a 30 kilómetros de distancia, su nombre era Sakura.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo único que aclaró, dijo que no se preocuparan de moverse (estaban todos detrás de Yunn) ni de decir algo mientras el visitante estaba ahí, ya que gracias a la habilidad de Ryo no sería capaz de verlos ni de escucharlos, lo único que el verdugo vería sería a Yunn sola en medio del invernadero.

Se oyeron pasos, uno, dos, tres, eran pasos calmados, no parecía tener prisa, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido, el sujeto se quedó en la puerta, el rostro no se le veía, la luna iluminaba sus ropas casuales pero la sombra se apoderaba de su cara.

-Ahora me enviaron a mí, supongo que sabes que eso significa el fin, a menos que te arrepientas y decidas acatar lo que se te ha pedido, de lo contrario debo hacer mi trabajo.

Los oídos de Kagome temblaron.

-¿Cuántos llevas? – Preguntó, se aferraba al plan, debía sacarle información - ¿A cuántos ya has ejecutado…?

-Que pregunta más incómoda – dio otro paso, la luz de la luna pudo iluminar su rostro – Perdí la cuenta hace mucho…

Ahora sí, no eran sólo sus oídos al reconocer la voz, ahora era su cuerpo entero al reconocerlo a él por completo, era él, su hermoso rostro lo delataba, su expresión lo acusaba, sus ojos lo sentenciaban, Takeda Teo, no, Kiseki… su querido Kiseki era el verdugo.

-¿Y esta semana…?

-Qué clase de preguntas son esas.

-Me vas a matar, al menos tengo el derecho de que respondas todo lo que se me plazca.

-Tienes razón – luego contó con sus dedos – Tres, han sido tres esta semana.

-Silenciosos…

-En lo posible, hay que evitar el escándalo. Dime ¿Lo harás difícil o me dejaras hacerlo rápido?

-¿Cómo sería rápido?

-Te cortare la cabeza, ni siquiera te darás cuenta- respondió sin vacilación, luego ella preguntó por la forma dificultosa - Tendría que quemarte… luego quemaría el invernadero, se diría que fue un simple accidente, un corto circuito que lo consumió todo lentamente.

-Gente muriendo con extraños incidentes con fuego…- susurró Inuyasha recordando los diarios.

-Él no puede usar bien el fuego, él lo dijo, él lo dijo.- Kagome aún se negaba a creerlo.

-Por eso no dije su nombre, si te lo decía yo jamás lo hubieses creído. Lo dije antes, tuviste una buena lavada de cerebro.- Comentó Io.

De pronto, las plantas del invernadero estuvieron cubiertas de llamas, Kiseki había dado algunos pasos más buscando acercarse a su víctima.

-Lo estás haciendo complicado…- comentó.

-¡Pregúntale por el fuego! – grito Inuyasha sabiendo que no podía ser escuchado por el enemigo.

-El fuego… se te puede salir de control y morirías quemado junto conmigo.

-Quemado… sería bueno para ti si no fuera porque las llamas no me hacen daño- encendió una llama en su mano y se la llevo a la cara, luego la quito, estaba intacto, ni una sola quemadura – El fuego no me hace daño, me pertenece, las llamas sucumben ante mí aunque no sean mías ¿Tienes calor? – Las llamas bajar su intensidad a un punto de casi desaparecer - ¿Tienes frío? – El fuego incrementó de forma alarmante, el vidrio comenzó a trisarse.- Dime lo que quieras que haga con el fuego y lo tendrás, puedo hacer lo que sea.- relató con el mismo semblante neutro de cuando entró.

-Asesino…

-Es lo que soy.

-¿Ni siquiera te arrepientes? ¿No hay una pizca de arrepentimiento…?

-¿Arrepentimiento…? – la miro fijo y luego respondió firme - Nunca, no hay nada de eso, jamás voy a arrepentirme de alguna de esas muertes.

Aquello era suficiente, tenía miedo de seguir oyendo, Kagome se puso en frente de Yunn y ordenó que desaparecieran la barrera que los mantenía ocultos, así fue, Ryo deshizo su poder y con ello permitió a Takeda Teo ver a los intrusos, y lo que era mucho más importante, a Kagome frente a él. Sus ojos sobresaltados se posaron sobre los acusadores de ella e inmediatamente después todo rastro de fuego despareció de un solo golpe.

-Ni Suzuki, ni Bokudo son buenos, sin embargo ellos no mataron a Takahashi, el que lo mato cruelmente quemándolo por dentro para no dejar marcas fuiste tú… - Kiseki estaba mudo, sus pupilas aún estaba estremecidas – Mentiste, todo el tiempo has mentido, sobre quien eras, sobre recordarnos, sobre tu novia, sobre tu horrible amigo y sobre tus poderes. Todas, todas no eran más que mentiras. No has hecho más que mentirme.

Kiseki soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, luego miro con desgano al grupo que se había presentado como su enemigo, también observó a Inuyasha, eso hizo que se decidiera a abrir la boca.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás… que siempre debes hacerle caso a Inuyasha…? - una sonrisa desganada se dibujó en su boca, Kagome no lo aguanto, dio un paso, agito su mano y le dio una cachetada que le dio vuelta el rostro. Su respiración estaba agitada, había lágrimas en sus ojos y rabia escrita en todo su semblante, Kiseki se quedó con la cara dada vuelta unos segundos, luego la volteó lentamente, tenía un rostro casi inexpresivo, pero su voz hizo notar la decisión.

-No me arrepiento – la miro directamente a los ojos sin vacilar – No me arrepiento y nunca lo hare, mate y seguiré matando, no importa la forma, no importa si tengo que ser suave o espantosamente cruel, no importa si tengo que ser sádico, no hay arrepentimiento, ninguna de esas muertes me tocan, ninguna me hizo temblar. Lo que he hecho hasta ahora lo volvería a hacer sin vacilar. No me arrepiento ni de matar, ni de mentir.

Dio un paso atrás y quito la vista de ella, se volteó y avanzó, se detuvo por un momento y le dijo a Yunn que volvería en otra oportunidad, que aquello no quería decir que se había olvidado de que era la siguiente, luego trato de marcharse, pero un rayo le fue lanzado, aunque esta vez no fue como la anterior, Kiseki le lanzo una llamarada que hizo desparecer completamente al rayo y luego se esfumó. Kagome cayó de rodillas.

(Conclu: Muse - Supremassive Black Hole)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se podría decir que se pone más interesante... ¡La aparición de sujetos misteriosos ha desenmascarado a Kiseki! ¡Takeda Teo es conocido como el verdugo! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso una nueva vida lo ha cambiado totalmente? ¿Seguirá siendo el Kiseki que ella tanto amaba y ama? ¿O es sólo un recuerdo fantasmal? ¡Inuyasha tenía razón y Teo no se arrepiente! ¿Qué hará Kagome ahora? <strong>_

_**Próximo capitulo le podremos algo más de salsa a esto. SAludoos, espero todos sus comentarios! :)**_

_**Pd: ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de las musica que pongo al principio y al final? jajaja**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	50. Chapter 50

**miko kaoru-sama: **cuando sea el momento indicado se verá algo como eso. (Si te interesa lo que están pensando los personajes, en los capítulos - primero, segundo, etc, etc - siempre escribo algo que está pensando uno de ellos).

**tamyinu26:** Me alegro que haya resultado sorpresa, yo pensé que se vería predecible, suerte que no, creo que las lecturas se hacen mucho más interesantes cuando hay un quiebre que no te esperas.

**Saphira Lullaby: **debo confesar que, como estaba chica cuando comencé a escribir la historia, está muy en el aire (derrepente trato de arreglarla un poquito, pero no tanto, igual me gusta que se noté la evolución en mi redacción y cosas así), y no engancha mucho, de hecho, si yo no fuera quien la escribió y empezara a leerla, posiblemente también la hubiese dejado de lado, quizás hubiese pensado "otra típica historia en que Inuyasha deja a Kagome por Kikyou y luego se arrepiente" (si te fijas bien, hay un montón de ese tipo), así que sólo crucé los dedos deseando que la gente fuese lo suficientemente curiosa o paciente para llegar a la parte más distintiva o interesante... Mencionaste lo de los personajes, que llegaste a comprenderlos ¡No sabes cuan feliz me hizo eso! En serio, me alegra que lo que tengo intensiones de transmitir realmente se transmita, para mi era muy importante esa parte (por eso igual la historia se hizo larga y con algunos capítulos - por llamarlos de algún modo- relleno) porque sí no hacía eso, entonces no sería posible lograr el efecto que quería lograr en el climax de la historia y en su desenlace. Para mi no es lo mismo leer un drama con personajes desarrollados y uno con personajes escuálidos, al final, se pierde el mismo sentido del drama, no hay catarsis, y ya por sí la historia pierde fuerza... Lo mismo lo de la música, como que es más emocionante, al menos yo me imagino todo con movimiento más que como una simple lectura, pensé que quizás alguna otra persona también lo vería así... "I'm With You - Avril Lavigne" un gran acierto, cada vez que la escuchaba en la radio pensaba "exacta para que Kagome se la dedique a Kiseki". En cuanto a las otras dos, me gustaron mucho, en serio, buen gusto... Las actualizaciones son una vez por semana (generalmente los sábados, ocasionalmente los viernes, cuando me da la cosa lo subo cualquier dia - ejemplo: ahora- pero eso pasa menos) Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto la historia ¡Bienvenida! Espero seguir leyéndote.

**meli-chii: **para serte sincera, ese bicho de inseguridad aún no se me va, porque francamente le tenía fe a la primera parte, el problema son las otras, particularmente la tercera (sólo diré eso jaja), así que aún no puedo tirarme de guata al sol ultra aliviada, no por ahora... jajajjaja.

**lady castillo: **¿muy pronto se sabrá? jajaja

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

_**Octavo** - Me arrojaste al olvido, pero yo no te soltaré... aunque no lo quieras te sostendré y te liberaré de ese agujero._

_.-_

Furiosa, la sangre le hervía, ese hombre se paseaba frente a ella sin siquiera mirarla y sin siquiera sentirse apenado ante lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero más allá de todo eso estaba colerizada por otra persona que no era él, sólo por eso se había levantado ese día dejando el llanto de lado. Era el receso, camino por los pasillos con paso firme, llego al patio y ahí la encontró, estaba con el resto de muñecas uniformadas en compañía de sus pompones, si antes estaba furiosa en el momento en que vio el rostro sonriente y despreocupado de esa mujer no supo cómo explicar el sentimiento rencoroso que surgió en ella. Grito su nombre, Suzuki la miró algo indiferente, pero tan sólo al ver la forma en que se le acercaba Kagome supo que no pasaría un buen momento, iba a decirle algo, pero ella no le dio tiempo, al instante en que la porrista estuvo a su alcance Kagome le propino un golpe que le volteo el rostro y la mitad del cuerpo, estaba atónita, no encontraba una explicación para esa agresión, las personas que estaban ahí se alejaron un poco pero se mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver y oír lo que pasaba.

-¡Qué fue lo que le hiciste!- Rugió Kagome.

-¡Quien te crees para golpearme!- le grito de vuelta mientras se enderezaba, pero eso no valió la pena, Kagome la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Es tú culpa, tú le hiciste algo, tú lo cambiaste! - grito de nuevo, Suzuki entendió de quien hablaban.- ¡Aléjate de él, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar!

-¿Cambió? A mí me parece que nunca lo conociste - comentó de forma venenosa.

Aquello fue suficiente, en ese instante sí que perdió el control, se abalanzó sobre ella como una fiera, los espectadores comenzaron a aumentar y la noticia de que Higurashi y Kohishikawa se peleaban en medio del patio recorrió toda la escuela. Sin embargo no era tanto como una pelea, no podía llamársele así, más bien era una paliza, Kagome estuvo todo el tiempo encima de Suzuki y, a pesar de que le llegaron algunos rasguños y tirones de pate de ella, Kagome tenía el total control del asunto, quería matarla, estaba furiosa, la odiaba, la odiaba como a nadie y se lo hacía saber a misma vez que le gritaba que qué le había hecho a Kiseki. Kagome se hubiese quedado ahí todo el día si no fuese porque alguien la agarro de atrás y la separo de su contrincante.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!- la voz era inconfundible, era él, quien la sostenía y evitaba que se abalanzara nuevamente sobre la chica que trataba de pararse del suelo.

En ese instante llegó Inuyasha, quien tal como Kiseki había oído sobre el acontecimiento en el patio, vio que aquel hombre estaba demasiado cerca de la chica, se apresuró y se interpuso entre ellos diciéndole claramente que no se atreviera a acercársele, para Inuyasha, Takeda Teo no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de dirigirle la mirada a su amiga. Él no dijo nada, mantuvo el mismo semblante y desvió la mirada, luego tuvo que agarrar a Suzuki, la muchacha se había repuesto y buscaba vengarse, Kagome lo notó y también quiso ir contra ella, pero en esa oportunidad fue Inuyasha quien la sostuvo a pesar de los pataleos.

-¡Compórtate! – Le grito Kiseki a Suzuki – Piensa bien en lo que intentas hacer – lo último lo dijo serio, casi como una amenaza, aquello la tranquilizó mas no causo ese efecto en Kagome, quien todavía era sostenida por su compañero.

-Yo no soy quien lo hizo ser el que es hoy – Habló Suzuki para luego arreglar un poco su cabello y retirarse del lugar siendo seguida por su novio.

Los espectadores se dispersaron de inmediato y Kagome quedó con mayor rabia que antes, a fin de cuentas esa mujer seguía al lado de Kiseki, lavándole la cabeza y haciéndolo hacer quizás qué cosas.

.-

.-

-¿Qué lugar es este? – preguntó Kagome mientras subían el ascensor de un lujoso edificio.

-Ya lo verás…- respondió Inuyasha mientras las puertas se abrían.

En el lugar circulaba gente desconocida, algunos iban apurados, otros conversaban agradablemente y otros parecían recién salidos del gimnasio, Inuyasha la condujo hasta una oficina para hacerla reencontrarse con cierta persona, los dos hombres en ese lugar pensaron que se vería más sorprendida, pero la verdad era que se lo esperaba. Era la oficina de Yamamoto Io, Inuyasha había estado teniendo contacto con él desde el suceso con el verdugo, ahí se había adentrado en los intereses de la compañía y la verdad era que estaba bastante interesado, quería estar en el lado que se encargaba de acabar con los malvados, sentía que debía ser partícipe de eso, pero también creía que Kagome al igual que él debía formar parte de eso, sin embargo se negó sin pensarlo.

-Yamamoto-San tú buscas matar al hombre que amo y quieres que yo te ayude a acabar con él, jamás haría tal cosa.

-¡¿Kagome no te das cuenta de lo que es, de lo que ha hecho?!- gruño Inuyasha enfadado.

-Claro que me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta mejor que nadie… Pero no voy a ser partícipe de su muerte y tampoco voy a permitir que lo maten.

-Esa ya no es la idea – interrumpió Yamamoto – Aquella fue la primera intención, mande a mis mejore hombre e incluso me resigne a intentar acabar con él yo mismo, pero ahora la idea cambió, él no se merece algo tan fácil como la muerte, planeo encerrarlo de por vida, aislarlo de todo para siempre.

-Aun así sería hacerle daño… lo siento – se volteó y se retiró ignorando los llamados de Inuyasha.

.-

.-

Las compras del mes, odiaba hacer las compras del mes y su madre lo sabía, sin embargo la había enviado igual con la excusa de que necesitaba distraerse, claramente había notado que a su hija le preocupaba algo. Tenía dudas sobre qué leche llevar, estaba frente a ella analizando una marca tras otra sin notar que un hombre de traje se le acercó.

-¿Complicada? – Comentó captando su atención, ella asintió – Tú también me estás complicando mucho – la forma en que lo dijo hizo que el cuerpo de Kagome se tensara – te estás metiendo donde no debes y eso me molesta. Deja de interferir.

-Kusawa Motoharu – lo delató.

-Contactos con la compañía ¿Eh?

Inuyasha le había hablado de él, le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que Yamamoto le había narrado sobre su persona, él era, junto con Suzuki, a quien más estaba detestando Kagome en el último tiempo, era uno de los responsables de los actos de Kiseki, si el menor de los gemelos era el verdugo entonces aquel sujeto era el rey, era el líder del grupo de asesinos, se había encargado de reclutar gente y de hacerlas subordinadas a él, quería formar un ejército que fuera capaz de destruir a la compañía, un loco deseoso de poder, una persona a quien no le importaba pasar sobre quien fuese para obtener lo que quiere, él controlaba a su gente como marionetas y entre las marionetas estaba Takeda Teo.

En el último tiempo Kagome había estado siguiendo al Takeda menor, era algo molesto, lo seguía incluso aunque fuese de forma descarada y que él notara perfectamente que ella estaba ahí, quería evitar que siguiera cometiendo aquellos delitos, se negaba a permitir que el corazón de ese hombre fuese completamente corrompido, no le importaba cuanto le gritase para que lo dejase en paz, no importaba que Suzuki se burlara de ella, nada de eso tenía interés, ni siquiera que Kiseki le recalcara que era sólo un estorbo, ella no lo abandonaría, no lo soltaría para que pudiese terminar de convertiste en un monstruo, a pesar de que ya no la amara, Kagome jamás lo dejaría a la deriva, lo sacaría de ese agujero horrible en el que se había metido costara lo que costara, estaba decidida a ello y nadie podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, de hecho, se lo había hecho saber a él mismo.

-¿Por qué no te aburres…? – preguntó con desgana sentado en una pandereta.

-No voy a abandonarte.

-¿Tratas de purificarme Kagome? – una sonrisa irónica nació en él – pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- sus pupilas se encontraron - ¿No sabes lo difícil que es amar a un asesino? Me hace sentir culpable.

-Entonces deja de amarme… - contestó con dolor en su rostro.

-Eso nunca pasará… aunque llegue a odiarte por todo lo que haces, jamás dejare de amarte… jamás me alejare de ti.

Kiseki agacho la cabeza ocultando sus ojos, lanzaba una y otra vez una pequeña risa que apagaba de inmediato, luego se puso de pie sobre la pandereta, iba a irse, pero antes de hacerlo habló.

-No vayas a olvidar lo que dijiste…

El hombre estaba frente a ella, Kagome tenía en mente escapar, por lo narrado por su amigo era evidente que no estaba frente a un hombre seguro, sin embargo, se quedó, era la oportunidad perfecta para entender qué tenía de atractivo Kusawa Motoharu para tener de verdugo a Kiseki. Se paró con firmeza sobre sus dos pies, quería demostrarle que no se sentía intimidada y que no se retractaría de su decisión de no abandonar a la persona que amaba. Él la miró atento de pies a cabeza, era como si la estuviese examinando.

-Vas a ver como terminare alejándolo de tus sucias manos – aseguró Kagome.

-Lo veo un poco imposible… - sonrió de tal forma que Kagome deseo golpearlo – Él es mi preciado diamante en bruto, es valioso, así que deja de estorbar en su brillante camino.

-¿Brillante camino de asesino?

-Eso y más. – Inhalo fuerte – No te entrometas.

-No permitiré que mate a ninguna persona más. Lo único que estás logrando es que traten de acabar con tu preciado diamante.

-¿Y crees que esa gente es competencia para él? Por algo digo que es un diamante en bruto – sostuvo una caja de leche en sus manos y contemplo la tabla nutricional – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a permitir que volviera a matar – la miró con indiferencia – si mal no recuerdo tiene a una víctima pendiente oculta en la compañía ¿No? – Kagome lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos – Vuelvo a preguntar; ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome soltó de súbito el canasto con mercadería y se echó a correr, no dijo nada, él había sido claro, Kiseki estaba en camino de matar a Yunn, cogió su teléfono y marcó al único número que sabía podía ayudarla.

-¿Quién es la persona a quien le debes más lealtad en el mundo?- preguntó sin siquiera saludar, Inuyasha pregunto que qué clase de pregunta era esa, pero Kagome le grito que simplemente se ocupara de contestar, el guardo silencio un segundo y luego dijo su nombre - ¿Estás en la compañía?- espero la respuesta positiva – Muévete a un lugar donde estés solo – ordeno esperando un momento a que lo hiciera mientras ella seguía corriendo – Escúchame muy bien, debes sacar a Yunn de ahí, pero no debes decirle nada a nadie.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-¡Porque sí!- gruño.

-¿A quién le debes mayor lealtad? – la atacó.

-Kiseki va para allá… ¡Pero no puedes decirle nada a Yamamoto-San!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no le diga algo como eso?!

-Si sabe que Kiseki va para allá le tenderá una trampa y le hará daño.

-Por supuesto, eso es lo que hay que hacer.

-¡No! ¡Me debes lealtad, por eso no puedes hacerle daño ni decir una palabra de esto!

-¡Me estás manipulando!

-¡Llámalo como quieras!

-Va a matar a gente inocente…

-Él sólo quiere a Yunn, si la sacas de ahí se irá.- hubo silencio por el otro lado – Por favor…

-… Está bien- colgó.

.-

Kiseki apareció escandalosamente en la compañía, había llegado volando, también había conservado sus alas de dragón al igual que el fuego, entró por la ventana destrozando los gruesos vidrios, inmediatamente comenzaron a atacarlo, pero Kusawa tenía razón, ellos no tenían nada que hacer contra él, buscó a la mujer que debía aniquilar dejando un desastre tras de sí, tenía información del lugar exacto dónde encontrarla, pero cuando llegó ahí no la encontró, en su lugar sólo halló una nota. "Agradece que soy leal a Kagome" Era evidente quien la había escrito y más lo era quien le había advertido a Inuyasha acerca de su llegada, maldijo en silencio y se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero se encontró con obstáculos, Yamamoto no lo dejaría salir ileso, menos después de haber profanado su lugar sagrado, la compañía.

.-

Inuyasha corría por las calles con Yunn siendo agarrada de su brazo, ella no entendió lo que había pasado, aquel hombre no se había tomado la molestia de explicarle, sólo la garro del brazo luego de haber escrito una nota y desde entonces no habían dejado de correr. Eso hasta que desde la dirección contraria deslumbraron a Kagome.

-Llegó justo cuando salimos, escuche un estruendo- Relató Inuyasha con la respiración agitada.

-¿Alguien los vio? – Inuyasha negó con la cabeza- Bien, vamos, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, no creo que se quede tranquilo con tan solo no encontrarla.

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡Explíquenme!

-El verdugo te está buscando – dijo Inuyasha dejándolo todo absolutamente claro, ahora Yunn corría con mayor energía que antes.

Se habían alejado lo más posible de la compañía, ya había caído la noche, Inuyasha tenía algunas llamadas perdidas de Yamamoto, pero estaba claro que aún no era el momento de devolverlas ni de contestar, estaban en una plaza pensando en qué hacer con Yunn, no podían llevársela con ellos porque era evidente que sería el primer lugar donde su agresor la buscaría, sin embargo no tenían más opciones, lo otro era simplemente devolverla a la compañía, quizás no la volvería a buscar ahí si ya no la encontraron una vez. Estaban pensando en esto cuando de pronto oyeron unas pisadas, horror, jamás se esperaron que apareciera en ese momento frente a ellos, Inuyasha se puso delante de Yunn para protegerla.

-Los he estado buscando por todas partes – comentó dando otro paso.

-Aléjate – dijo Inuyasha – No te atrevas a seguir acercándote.

-Háganlo más fácil y entréguenmela.

-O simplemente deja el papel de verdugo – Respondió Kagome, él sonrió de forma amarga y luego volvió a abrir la boca.

-Vengo a matarla, no me iré de aquí sin verla muerta.

Al escuchar esto Yunn se echó a correr con la idea de escapar, pero Kiseki fue capaz de advertirlo y una cortina de fuego apareció entre ella y la dirección de huida. Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre él con las garras de acero y luego las de fuego, Kiseki lo esquivo, no trató de atacarlo, realmente no quería hacerlo, él sólo quería concluir con lo que le habían encomendado, tenía que hacerlo sí o sí esa noche y nada impediría que eso se efectuara. Le dio unos golpes a Inuyasha y lo dejó adolorido en el piso, se acercó nuevamente a Yunn, pero un obstáculo mayor se puso entre su víctima y él, Kagome no se rendía.

-Basta… no sigas haciendo esto.

-¿Te interpones porque te interesa salvarla o porque no quieres aumentarle carga a la culpa?

-Dije que te detuvieras.

-No. Ahora apártate.

-No.

-¡Apártate!- grito - ¡Deja de entrometerte, deja de tener esperanzas!

-Duda… duda de todo, pero jamás dudes del amor que siento por ti –citó.

La expresión de Kiseki se llenó de dolor, apretó los dientes y saco sus alas, luego voló en su dirección causando que Kagome se cubriera ante un posible golpe, pero sólo le llegó la ventisca, aparto los brazos de su cara, no había nadie de pie a su alrededor, luego miro unos metros por sobre el suelo y ahí lo vio, Kiseki tenía del cuello a Yunn que, estaba pataleando en el aire para poder liberarse.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, no! –Suplicó Kagome con un grito, pero la mirada vacía de él indicaba que no estaba escuchando - ¡Por favor, por favor, no!

-Te dije… - apretó un poco más el cuello de la chica, luego una llama nació de la mano que sostenía el cuello - …que dejaras las esperanzas…- el fuego se expandió por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, el grito era ensordecedor.

Ni Kiseki ni Kagome podían apartar la vista del cuerpo que se consumía por el fuego, ella le gritaba que se detuviese y que revirtiera las quemaduras, pero él sólo aplicaba más calor con cada grito de Kagome, la imagen era horrorosa, Inuyasha llegó corriendo y le tapo los ojos tal como lo hace un padre para proteger a su hija. Kiseki soltó el cadáver de piel negra, ya ni siquiera podía reconocerse si había sido un hombre o una mujer.

(Conclu: Muse - Supermassive Black Hole)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Un despiadado asesinato! Ahora Kagome ha visto con sus propios ojos lo que puede llegar a hacer el verdugo ¿Se rendirá? ... ¡Aparece la mente siniestra detrás de los asesinatos! El rey protege a su verdugo, su más valioso hombre, el diamante en bruto ¿Kagome dejará a Kiseki hundirse en ese horrible agujero que cava Kusawa Motoharu para él? ... Y ¿Cuales son los pensamientos de Takeda Teo? Quizás en el próximo capitulo lo sepamos un poco...<em>**

**_¡LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 50! ¿Todo un milagro? jajaja Mmmm... me puse a pensar ¿Qué pasa si hago un concurso en conmemoración? ¿Les gustaría? Un par de veces algunos me han mostrado dibujos de la historia ¿Quizás alguien más tenga por ahí? No sé, si les parece, podrían mencionar posibles premios - a consideración las grandes limitaciones jajaja - algo razonable (Exclusión de pedir un adelanto explicito de la historia). Saludooos!_**

**_¡DEJEN REVIEWS! _**


	51. Chapter 51

**Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición**

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

**_Noveno -_**_Me duele... me están aplastando, me están hundiendo. Van a matarme... pero estoy bien con ello, no me arrepiento._

**_.-_**

Él había ido demasiado lejos, sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla, más aún cuando Inuyasha después de consolarla fue claro en decirle que si ella estaba mal en ese minuto era porque Kiseki quiso que fuese así, ya que él tenía una habilidad perfectamente capaz de matar a distancia, perfectamente pudo haber hecho con Yunn lo mismo que hizo con Takahashi, matarla sin siquiera tocarla, pero no fue así, buscó el contacto a pesar de no necesitarlo y según la teoría de Inuyasha eso fue única y exclusivamente porque Kiseki quería que Kagome lo viera matarla con sus propias manos, lo hizo adrede, él tenía otras opciones. Kagome no pudo evitar darle la razón, porque ciertamente la tenía y, eso era todavía más grave. Estaba desesperada, era momento de ocupar otro recurso: el otro Takeda, Kagome fue clara con Teo, si no dejaba al grupo liderado por Kusawa Motoharu iría y le contaría todo a Akatski sin ningún tipo de omisión, aquello lo hizo enfadar, ella no tenía por qué meter a su hermano en todo eso, él no tenía nada que ver, era egoísta e inconsciente de su parte meterlo en un mundo que no era bueno para que conociera, pero Kagome no escuchó y argumento que Akatski tenía todo el derecho de saber lo que hacía su hermano.

-Tienes hasta mañana – amenazó.

Sin embargo Kiseki no creyó que lo haría, estaba bastante equivocado, al día siguiente Kagome le preguntó si ya había abandonado a Kusawa, él ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, simplemente la miró con aparente desinterés, y ella, se dio media vuelta murmurando un "bien" y se dirigió hasta el salón, Kiseki sospechó de su actitud y la persiguió llamándola, pero ahora era su turno de ignorarlo. Finalmente llego a la sala donde distinguió a Takeda Akatski apoyado en una mesa charlando con otros dos jóvenes.

-Takeda-Kun debo hablar contigo – dijo caminando hacia él, quien no le tomo mayor peso al asunto y se despegó de la mesa para dejar a sus amigos y acercarse a ella, sin embargo aquello capto su interés total en cuanto vio a su hermano entrar apurado para agarrar del brazo y detener a la chica.

-¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!

-¡Voy a contarle toda la verdad a tu hermano!

-¡Quita esa idea de tu cabeza!- gruño para comenzar a llevársela a tirones, sin embargo Akatski se interpuso en la salida.

-¿Qué no oíste que tiene algo que decirme? Apártate.

-Cierra la boca, esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Higurashi cree que sí.

-¡Higurashi no tiene idea de nada!

-Estás alterado ¿Tienes miedo de que me entere de tu secreto?

-¡Dile a tu hermano la verdad, dile lo que haces!- Kiseki aún apretaba su brazo.

Estaba algo acorralado y odiaba sentirse así, de pronto, su vista se fijó en la mujer que aparecía detrás de Akatski, era Suzuki quien no dudo en preguntar qué estaba pasando ahí, intuía que no era nada bueno para su novio, así que decidió intervenir, pero en ese momento Kagome se puso más insistente y más histérica, lo cual atrajo las miradas de otras personas, aquello estaba mal, pésimo. Suzuki trató de llevarse a Kiseki, pero él no podía hacer tal cosa, sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciese Kagome soltaría toda la verdad, por lo que no halló otra solución, se acercó al oído de Akatski y soplo suavemente sobre él, dos segundo después éste cerro sus ojos y se desvaneció, su hermano alcanzó a soltar a Kagome y a agarrarlo antes de que llegara al suelo, luego fingió no saber qué le pasaba y se lo llevó a la enfermería dejando a las dos mujeres frente a frente nuevamente.

-Estás complicando las cosas.

-No sé qué le hiciste, pero en cuanto despierte le contaré toda la verdad.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que llore nuevamente por lo que hace su hermano? Tratas de dañar a Akatski sólo para tu propio beneficio, déjalo en paz y no lo inmiscuyas en algo que le será imposible escapar más tarde. – Iba a irse, pero algo atrapado en su garganta la detuvo - ¿Por qué no dejas en paz a Teo? ¿No te das cuenta que no te ama? Te lo ha dicho en todos los tonos, incluso te lo ha demostrado, ni siquiera le importa rostizar a una persona frente a ti, no le interesan tus sentimientos. Para él ahora sólo eres parte del pasado y una incomodidad en su vida. Él mismo lo ha dicho… - luego se marchó dejando un amargo sentimiento en Kagome, quien sabía que las palabras de Suzuki eran absolutamente ciertas ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era una verdadera idiota… aun así no podía detenerse.

.-

.-

La noche, todo estaba oscuro en mi habitación, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi frente y mi pecho estaban bañados en sudor y las sabanas algo revueltas, era lo mismo de todas las noches, pesadillas, no me dejaban en paz, me incorpore, sabía que no podría volver a dormir aunque lo intentara, estaba solo y cuando eso pasaba las pesadillas aparecían incluso estando despierto, me puse los pantalones de buzo y la camiseta que siempre dejaba en una silla de mi habitación, ya era una costumbre, abrí la ventana, era el segundo piso, pero había un gran árbol junto a mi habitación, trepe en él y baje, las calles estaban vacías y una que otra vez me topaba con un borracho que se burlaba de mi por no llevar zapatos, cosa que realmente no me interesaba. Aquel recorrido ya lo había hecho muchas veces, conocía cada detalle de las calles, cada grieta. Llegue hasta la casa de siempre, no tenía otro lugar al que ir, no tenía a quien más acudir. Antes de trepar la pandereta tuve un recuerdo, no sé porque exactamente tenía que ser ese.

.-

El motor de los autos era el sonido más notorio, luego venía la música estruendosa y el rose de las llantas, Kiseki acababa de ganar una carrera y de ganar una gruesa apuesta, había empezado a conducir a los 15 años cuando se enteró que su madre tenía cáncer, necesitaba distraerse y de paso las carreras ganadas le harían conseguir dinero para ella, se había hecho amigo de la velocidad, era como volar, sin embargo mientras conducía los demás podía visualizar su magia, mientras que las alas debía ocultarlas incluso de su propio hermano. En ese tiempo Takeda Teo acababa de cumplir 17 años, acababa de bajarse de su auto para recibir las felicitaciones de la victoria, los apretones y los abrazos vinieron, estaba feliz, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero la borró cuando entre la multitud y el polvo vislumbró a un hombre que venía en su dirección, algo en su interior le dijo que no era bueno encontrarse con él. El sujeto lo saludo con un apretón de manos y lo felicitó, se llamaba Kusawa Motoharu y quería hablar unos momentos con él, a su petición se alejaron del resto, era el atardecer, estaban de pie y ninguno de los dos decía nada, Kusawa registro el bolcillo de su chaqueta en busca de cigarrillos, saco la caja y le ofreció uno a Teo, pero lo rechazó, luego volvió a guardar la caja y mantuvo un cigarrillo en su mano, siguió registrando sus otros bolsillos, no traía encendedor.

-¿Quisieras ayudarme?- habló extendiéndole el cigarrillo.

-No tengo, si volvemos alguno te pasara su encendedor- respondió como si nada, pero Motoharu seguía extendiéndole el cigarrillo y lo miraba como si esperase algo especial de su parte, entonces entendió lo que quería. Con su mano derecha hizo el movimiento que haría con el encendedor haciendo que de sus dedos naciera una pequeña llama, el cigarrillo se encendió.

-Gracias- dijo llevándoselo a la boca, voto el humo y preguntó - ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo lo supe?

-Realmente no me interesa - respondió causando una risa torcida en su acompañante.

-Te tengo una propuesta…

.-

Escale el muro, ya estaba en el jardín, ahora tenía que llegar al segundo piso de la casa, la ventana de la habitación de Suzuki estaba abierta como siempre, se había cansado de que la despertara en la madrugada así que ahora sólo la dejaba abierta para mí, trepe y entré, el lugar estaba en silencio, Suzuki dormía, junte la ventana para que no entrara tanto el frío, me apoye en la pared junto a ella y me deslice lentamente hacia abajo, me quede ahí como siempre sentado con la cabeza oculta entre mis rodillas y mis brazos, pasó alrededor de una hora hasta que sentí ruido, era Suzuki quien se había despertado, la luz de la luna la vislumbraba sentada sobre su cama mirando en mi dirección, no estaba nada sorprendida, me había visto arrinconado ahí muchas veces, se puso de pie y se acercó con paso lento, luego se hincó frente a mí, sus rodilla no tocaban el suelo, sólo se apoyaba de sus pies descalzos y me miraba con tristeza.

-No puedes seguir así – habló.

-Estoy bien.

-Esto no es para ti, las pesadillas ya no te dejan ni dormir… debes detenerte.

-No.

-La culpa te tiene desarmado aquí en mi habitación… así fue ayer, así es hoy, así será mañana y el día siguiente y él siguiente…

-Estoy bien – repetí y continúe – no me arrepiento de nada.

Ella guardo silencio unos momentos, sabía en lo que estaba pensando, sabía lo que trataría de decirme, y no quería oírlo, no necesitaba oírlo de nuevo, no tenía caso.

-Te amo… - dijo - ¿Lo sabes, verdad? - Por supuesto que sí, lo sabía a la perfección, no era ningún estúpido para no darme cuenta de ello, asentí con la cabeza sólo porque ella quería que lo hiciese, guardo silencio nuevamente, ahora sí que comenzaría a decir lo que definitivamente no quería escuchar, ella lo sabía, sólo estaba esperando el instante preciso para atacarme, abrió su boca y soltó con voz de funeral - …Deja de amarla… ya no la ames a ella, ámame a mí.

-Lo siento.

-Es su culpa, estás así por su culpa ¿No entiendes que sólo te está lastimando? – No contesté – Es mucho más fácil amarme a mí que amarla a ella, yo no te hare sufrir, yo no te haré hacer cosas que no quieres hacer, no te lastimaré, todo estará bien si sólo permaneces a mi lado, estarás bien, ya nada podría lastimarte.

-Le pertenezco… le pertenezco sólo a ella.

-¡Entonces deja de pertenecerle y pertenéceme a mí! – Comenzó a llorar – Por favor… olvídala, olvida todo y ámame a mí, sólo a mí. Lo que sientes por ella sólo te lastima, te perjudica, yo no causare eso – ella notó la negativa en mi rostro - ¡Estás obsesionado y esa maldita obsesión te está destruyendo!

Suzuki grito, luego no dijo nada y yo tampoco, nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que sentí que tenía que decirle aquello para que lo entendiera y no la odiara, no quería que la odiara.

-Un día entenderás que el sentimiento más destructivo es el propio amor… tiene más cosas negativas que positivas y aun así nunca serías capaz de dejarlo… prefieres destruirte por completo antes que abandonarlo.

Ella apretó lo puños, pero desistió su idea de convencerme, sabía que era caso perdido, se puso de pie y se metió en su cama otra vez. Yo permanecí en mi lugar hasta el amanecer, luego me fui por donde llegue y me dirigí a mi habitación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no había pasado la noche ahí.

.-

.-

Kagome atacaba de nuevo, ahí estaban nuevamente los tres, los gemelos y ella en un ambiente horriblemente tenso, ella había llevado a Akatski hasta la azotea sabiendo perfectamente que Kiseki se encontraba ahí, no se rendía, quería contarle todo al mayor de los hermanos, pero quería que fuese el propio Teo quien se lo dijese todo, ahora no habría ninguna Suzuki que pudiese interrumpir. Estuvieron discutiendo un rato, Akatski le gritaba a su hermano y Kagome también lo hacía impulsándolo a hablar, creía que si él se enteraba de todo Kiseki dejaría de hacer todas sus barbaridades y abandonaría a Suzuki y al grupo de Kusawa, sin embargo, sus planes no salieron como esperaba, Takeda Teo explotó, estaba cansado de aquella discusión y un ataque de insensatez lo invadió.

-¡Mira! – grito encendiendo dos llamas gigantescas en sus palmas, Akatski quedo atónito, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo perturbado que quedo luego- Con estás manos mate a Takahashi y a decenas más ¡Eso es lo que Kagome quiere que te diga, eso es lo que he estado haciendo cuando desaparezco, eso es lo que te he estado ocultando! – Luego miró a Kagome - ¡Siento decepcionarte, pero aunque él lo sepa todo no me detendré, así que adelante! ¡Cuéntale todo lo que quieras, describe la clase de asesino que soy, dile con quien me junto, explícale que no me arrepiento! – rugió y luego salió de la azotea.

(Conclu: Muse - Endlessly)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Akatski se acaba de enterar de todo! ¿Acaso esto ocasionará algún cambio? ¿El hermano mayor tendrá algo que decir? ... ¿Y qué hay de ese recuerdo entre Kiseki y Kusawa? ¿Qué ocurrió después? Y quizás más importante... ¿Qué hay con esas pesadillas... (¿Tendrán influencia en el futuro?)... y con Suzuki? En el próximo capitulo conoceremos algo más de Koishikawa Suzuki y de lo que ocurrió después de ese primer encuentro con Kusawa Motoharu, todo desde la perspectiva de Kiseki ¿Qué es lo que Takeda Teo tiene que decir...?<strong>_

_**No estoy con mucho tiempo así que siento si no comente los review, Saludoos!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición**

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

**_Décimo_**_ - Había una razón por la cual sentí que la conocía, había una razón por la cual tenía que hablarle, ahora lo sé, ahora lo recuerdo... era por él. _

_.-_

Desde ese día había pasado una semana y no lo había visto, no había aparecido por la escuela ni por su casa, Akatski no podía creer lo que Kagome le contó de su hermano, ni tampoco que Inuyasha fuese capaz de corroborarlo, no le encontraba explicación, el hombre al cual describían no podía ser Teo, él no era así, él no podía ser un asesino, se negaba a creerlo, necesitaba de su hermano, pero no sabía dónde se había metido, no había a quien preguntar, ni siquiera a Suzuki, ella también se había esfumado.

Kagome estaba entre los templos, caminaba buscando algo de tranquilidad, de pronto sintió unos pasos, se volteó rápidamente pensando que podían atacarla, por un momento se sintió aliviada, era él, al fin lo volvía a ver, Kiseki estaba frente a ella, luego el alivió desapareció, el muchacho susurró su nombre y luego cayó al suelo. Kagome corrió junto a él, estaba herido, tenía una herida corto punzante a la altura del oblicuo, alguien lo había atacado.

No podía llevarlo a la casa, pero tampoco lo dejaría ahí, por suerte los templos estaban junto a ellos, lo arrastró hacia uno y lo recostó sobre la madera, luego fue a buscar unas cuantas cosas para curarlo y un poco de agua para bajarle la fiebre. Kiseki despertó algunas horas más tarde, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, aunque al ver a Kagome pudo hacerse una idea, ella se le acercó para comprobar que estaba bien, no lo dejo moverse, dijo que era mejor que descansara, luego se ocupó de mojar nuevamente el paño que le ponía en la frente, Kiseki aprovecho ese instante para sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje a Suzuki "Sácame de aquí" de seguro ella entendería el contexto, luego Kagome volvió a colocarle el paño húmedo, la fiebre había bajado un poco. Hace un rato atrás había sido descuidado, unos sujetos de la compañía lo habían encontrado y atacado, sólo se había distraído unos segundo cuando el hombre lo apuñaló, logró escapar, pero la herida lo dejo mal, la fiebre llego y con ella la confusión, no pudo evitar dirigirse al lugar que había estado esquivando por tanto tiempo, y, ahora estaba ahí, con fiebre, herido y siendo atendido por Kagome en uno de los templos de su casa.

-Akatski está preocupado ¿Por qué desapareciste de la casa?

-¿En serio pensaste que seguiría ahí luego de que se enterara de todo? – Ironizó.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En casa de Suzuki.

-Fuimos ahí, no había nadie.

-Es rica, tiene más de una.

-… Ahora te quedaras aquí - Kiseki se negó de inmediato - No te lo estoy preguntando.

Kiseki se incorporó quedando sentado con sus brazos apoyados a un lado, el paño de su cabeza cayó sobre sus piernas y su cara quedo a la altura del rostro de Kagome que estaba sentada junto a él, la miró y lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Acaso tratas de secuestrarme…?

Kagome observo su rostro, tenía las mejillas carmesí producto de la fiebre, y a causa de eso mismo sus ojos estaban un poco más pequeño y cansados, tenía los labios algo secos, eso le hizo preguntarse si se estaba alimentando bien, si es que se estaba cuidando, si es que "ella" era capaz de cuidarlo como debería. No pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha hasta el rostro de él, quito los mechones que cubrían su cara, conocía la historia que se escondía detrás de ella, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar que era hermosa, adoraba las facciones de ese hombre, ni siquiera sus horribles actos o frases podían destruir la belleza que Kagome veía en su rostro, era como si no perteneciese a ese mundo. Acarició lentamente su mejilla, no esperó que él se lo permitiera, sin embargo lo hizo, no dijo ni hizo nada cuando sintió la mano de ella acariciando su rostro, la fiebre lo estaba haciendo ser más débil.

-¿Podrías decirlo…? – Dijo ella posando su frente sobre la de él - ¿Podrías repetir que no me amas…? A veces se me olvida y eso no está bien…

Kiseki apretó los dientes, aquello era malo, estaba en desventaja, se sentía débil y con una gran parte de su racionalidad perdida, necesitaba a Suzuki, ella era la única que podía rescatarlo de cometer un horrible error, pero ella no estaba ahí y él no tenía completo juicio. De pronto sostuvo la cabeza de Kagome para que no se moviera, para que se quedara ahí justo en esa posición, cerca de él, ambos respirando a centímetros del otro.

-Porque tú no me amas ¿Verdad…? - susurró Kagome muy cerca de él, quería que le dijese algo, pero no lo hacía, estaba mudo, mantenía sus ojos cerrado e inhalaba su aroma, luego junto su nariz con la de ella, era como una suave caricia, sus labios estaban muy cerca, sólo había que dar un pequeño impulso y se besarían, sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió, la puerta se deslizó de repente, Suzuki aparecía en la escena y logró ver la cercanía de esos dos.

-¡Aléjate de él! - Grito logrando que se separaran.

Kiseki volvió en sí, Suzuki lo había salvado, trato de ponerse de pie e ir junto a ella, pero la fiebre hizo que se apoyara de sus rodillas, Kagome lo sostuvo preocupada.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras! - gruño Suzuki a misma vez que la empujaba lejos de él - ¡Aléjate, mantente lejos de él, muy lejos, todo esto es tú culpa, si no fuera por ti el no estaría tan mal!

-Suzuki…- Kiseki le hubiera gritado si hubiese podido.

-Suéltalo, déjalo ir… ¡No es tan difícil, sólo suéltalo!

-Suzuki vámonos…- se había puesto de pie con dificulta y ahora se estaba apoyando de ella - por favor, vámonos… - la jalaba de la ropa - Sácame de aquí, vámonos ya…

-¡Deja que se quede aquí, si sigues permitiendo que este con Kusawa van a terminar matándolo! - grito Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-La única que va a causar su muerte serás tú. - contestó enfadada cerrando la puerta y marchándose de ahí junto a él.

.-

.-

Suzuki… Una buena chica aunque algo mimada, suele obtener siempre lo que quiere, siempre fue así, sus padres eran ricos y se lo habían dado todo, todo excepto unos verdaderos padres, viajaban por el mundo ocupándose de los negocios mientras ella se quedaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en la gran ciudad, no tenía servidumbre, se había deshecho de ella, no le agradaba que se quedaran junto a ella por obligación, lo detestaba casi tanto como estar sola, quizás esa fue la razón por la cual se unió a Kusawa cuando tenía catorce años, él le daba un lugar al cual pertenecer, un espacio en el que la necesitaban… Estábamos en la misma escuela, la había visto de lejos más de una vez, era imposible no conocerla, era la líder de las porristas y la chica más llamativa de todo el lugar, le gustaba llamar la atención, sin embargo, nunca crucé palabra alguna con ella hasta que Kusawa la envió a hablar conmigo. Él ya se me había aparecido más de una vez con la proposición de siempre, quería que me uniera a su equipo, que tenía potencial y que podría llegar a hacer grandes cosas teniéndome de su lado, le pregunte el propósito de ello y me respondió que era porque el mundo necesitaba saber que eran superiores y que había que acabar con aquellos que querían impedir que eso ocurriese, sonó sólo como un loco que buscaba la destrucción, me negué, le dije que no me interesaba ser parte de nada y me fui. Luego volvió a aparecer, trato de convencerme usando la enfermedad de mi madre, me dijo que si el mundo se enteraba de mi grandeza harían filas por curarla gratuitamente, también me dijo que él me ayudaría a protegerla, que ella y mi hermano tendrían su protección, pero yo no quería su protección, ellos tenía la mía, no necesitaban la de ningún otro y, mucho menos si era una protección condicionada y con intereses propios detrás, me volví a negar, luego volvió a aparecer, lo rechace otra vez, pero no se cansaba, volvía una y otra vez a pesar de que le dejaba bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con un enfermo como él, se lo dije así tal cual, pero no escuchaba, incluso me amenazaba, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando me puse violento, no permitiría que un tipo como ese tratase de controlarme, quería que me dejara en paz, que desapareciera de mi camino, ya no podía hacer nada en paz, él siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer y molestar con argumentos idiotas. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas no funcionarían, así que comenzó a enviar a otra gente, pero todas se iban sin nada o con alguna cicatriz de por vida, fue así como un día apareció frente a mi Suzuki, Kusawa Motoharu le había encomendado no descansar hasta convencerme de formar parte de ellos, Suzuki hizo sus mejores intentos, al principio se sintió frustrada porque yo no hacía más que ignorarla, pero luego eso mismo fue lo que comenzó a simpatizarle, le habían obedecido al pie de la letra toda su vida que encontrarse con alguien que la tratase como el común de los humanos le causaba gran interés, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo, en ese tiempo no me acerque mucho a ella, eso ocurrió después, cuando forme parte del desquiciado grupo de Kusawa, fue ahí que ella se convirtió en mi apoyo fundamental, no tenía a nadie más, ella era la única que sabía lo que me pasaba…

.-

.-

Kiseki estaba furioso, Suzuki avanzaba tras él tratando de detenerlo, pero era inútil, siguió caminando velozmente por el pasillo y abrió la puerta con violencia, ahí estaba Kusawa Motoharu, sentado en una silla fumando un cigarrillo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, lo estaba mirando como si nada mientras el odio podía salirse de los ojos del recién llegado. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo pesco de las ropas del pecho, comenzó a moverlo con brusquedad.

-¡La atacaron! ¡Tus malditas marionetas la atacaron!

-Fue su culpa, yo envié a unos cuantos hombres para que saldaran lo que te habían hecho los de la compañía, ella estaba con ellos ¿Qué querías que hicieran?

-¡Dejarla en paz, eso quería! – rugió.

-Tú la conoces mejor que nadie, esa niña no es capaz de quedarse quieta mientras atacan a otros, es una verdadera molestia.

Kiseki le suelta la ropa y lo golpea en la cara, Suzuki apareció detrás de él y lo alejo antes de que fuese tarde.

-¿Me estás desafiando? Tú sabes lo que pasara si me desafías…- le enseña un cristal del porte de una frutilla en su mano derecha, eso basto para Kiseki se calmara, Kusawa sonrió – Teo, no olvides las condiciones, esa muchacha está siendo muy molesta, has que se mantenga al margen o de lo contrario no seré responsable de lo que pueda pasar – Kiseki lo miró con odio – Vete, tienes a otro en tú lista, ocúpate de él hoy mismo.

.-

.-

Fui a su casa, quería saber si estaba bien, no pude evitarlo, la mire desde la distancia, tenía un parche en la mejilla, pero se veía sana, no había sido nada grave, sin embargo igualmente me enfurecía, ese parche ni siquiera debía estar ahí. Me quede escondido entre los árboles por un tiempo, aquello me recordó cuando era más joven, siempre me escabullía y la miraba a la distancia, en ese tiempo ella era alrededor de dos años mayor que yo y ahora yo soy un año mayor que ella. Una vez me di cuenta que el horario que tendría al año siguiente no me permitiría verla, entonces convencí a Akatski para que repitiéramos el año, le dije que sería divertido, que nos haría permanecer más tiempo juntos y la universidad estaría más lejana, escusas y mentiras, yo sólo quería verla a ella. La primera vez que la vi tenía seis años, aún no le tomaba el peso al hecho de que no fuese mi primera vida, tenía leves recuerdos de un pasado, sólo cuando la vi en el templo junto a su hermano las ventanas de mi antigua existencia se abrieron totalmente, la reconocí al instante, era la muchacha con la cual soñaba todas las noches, la mire desde lejos, mi madre me traía de la mano, habíamos pasado cerca de ahí y quiso detenerse a orar, desde entonces no pude dejar de ir, pero nunca le hable, nunca me le acerque, nunca permití que me viera, simplemente me quedaba ahí detrás de los árboles deseando alcanzarla, a veces estiraba mi brazo y abría mi palma deseando atraparla, deseando tocarla, pero siempre me quedaba en mi sitio. La vi crecer y la vi conocer a Inuyasha, en ese tiempo ella era una mujer distinta a la que yo había visto hace siglos atrás, aún era una niña, sin embargo, el sentimiento que guardaba hacía ella nunca se modificó, y nunca lo haría, era doloroso tenerla ahí tan cerca y no poder ir tras ella, si lo hacía ella nunca me conocería, si interfería ella nunca me amaría… Un día no la vi más, supe que se había marchado para siempre a la época antigua, Tei había cerrado el pozo y ella nunca podría regresar, jamás la vería de nuevo… Yo tenía quince años cuando eso sucedió, quince… deseaba haber tenido más, unos cuarenta o cincuenta si fuera posible, de esa forma sería menor el tiempo que tuviese que pasar sin ella, pero no, eran quince, y tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir toda una vida sin tenerla… un sentimiento espantoso. El destino nunca me había querido junto a Kagome.

.-

.-

Akatski estaba sentado en el banco junto al árbol sagrado, esperaba a Kagome, le había dicho que necesitaba hablarle, ella llegó con paso lento, se sentó junto a él y espero que abriera la boca, él fue directo al grano en la primera frase, luego se desvió.

-¿Lo has visto, verdad? - Kagome guardó silencio, él entendió que era una oculta afirmación – Hubo un tiempo en que sentí que odiaba a Teo… - habló con la vista perdida en la lejanía – éramos niños, él y Nell se llevaban muy bien, eso me hacía pensar que la amaba y que ella lo amaba a él, era lógico ¿Cómo no amar a Teo? Él era único, alguien excepcional, siempre ha tenido esa sonrisa que causa que las personas lo adoren… Una vez le pregunte cómo sería la mujer con que se casaría, pesaba que me describiría o me diría que era Nell, pero simplemente sonrió y dijo que nunca se casaría porque la mujer que era para él se iría lejos, él solía decir que su amor era como una sombra, que no podía arrancarlo y que se quedaría pegado a él para siempre, pero que a pesar de eso nunca podría tocarlo… - guardo silencio unos momentos – hasta ahora lo había olvidado, no le había tomado el peso, pero recientemente recordé que cuando teníamos seis años mamá nos llevó a un templo, Teo siempre ha tenido una sonrisa singular, atractiva, pero ese día la sonrisa que tenía en la cara era diferente, nunca más se la he vuelto a ver, estaba mirando a una niña jugar con su hermano menor, sus ojos estaban absortos en ella, lo recuerdo, jamás vi que algo le llamara tanto la atención… Luego de eso empezó a pintar y descubrió que tenía talento para ello… ¿Sabes? A pesar de ser seguido por muchas chicas nunca lo vi interesado en ninguna, y cuando crecí me di cuenta que realmente nunca había visto con otros ojos más allá de la amistad a Nell… a veces miraba al vació como si estuviese recordando algo, a veces despertaba en las noches susurrando un nombre, a veces encontraba en su cuaderno de folletos el rostro de una mujer… Lo había olvidado…- dejo de mirar al vació y volteó su rostro hacia Kagome –… pero ese día mamá nos trajo a este lugar y Teo te vio a ti… él susurraba tu nombre en las noches, él dibujaba tu rostro en sus folletos… Por eso cuando te conocí sentí que tu nombre y rostro me sonaban familiares… por eso fue que sentí necesidad de hablarte cuando nos conocimos…

-¿Él… susurraba mi nombre…? - estaba incrédula y con una presión en su pecho.

-Hay una historia entre ustedes dos ¿Verdad…? Hay algo más en todo esto, por favor… por favor cuéntamelo todo.

Ella lo hizo, le contó todo.

(Conclu: Muse - Endlessly)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akatski a contado su verdad sobre su hermano ¿Qué hará Kagome al respecto? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió con Kiseki? ¿Por qué está haciendo todo esto? ¡El el próximo capitulo sabremos la verdad que está escondiendo Takeda Teo!<strong>_

_**Saludooos, dejen reviews!**_


	53. Chapter 53

**Saphira Lullaby: **Siento decepcionarte, pero creo que extrañaras un poquito más a Inuyasha otra vez.

**miko Kaoru-sama: **Lo siento, esa parte sólo l deje así porque en el tiempo que lo escribí sólo estaba con la idea de avanzar rápido, además tampoco era tan relevante en la historia, preferí dejarlo a la imaginación.

**tamyinu26: **Creo que este capitulo resolverá todas tus dudas, luego me dices que te pareció.

**meli-chii: **Por curiosidad ¿Cual es el capitulo que leyó tu mama? jajaj me interesó bastante que alguien coo ella se interesara en la historia (porque es extraño) y realmente quisiera saber cual es el capitulo que logró algo así.

**Laster mehr bizarre: **Lamento decir, que en esta historia no tiene más que unas cuantas menciones (primera y cuarta parte), pero no aparecerá, que Kagome hay aparecido en una época junto con ella fue sólo un error de la naturaleza, ella sigue siendo su reencarnación, por lo tanto no la volveré a reincorporar a la historia. De hecho, mencioné atrás que los únicos que aparecerían serían los tres personajes principales y Nell junto con Chung, realmente quería desligarme un poco de lo que le pertenece a Rumiko.

**jezabel: **Espero que ya te encuentres mejor, ánimo :)

**Guest: **A mí también me extraña eso jajaja.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

_**Onceavo -** Tengo sólo un punto de llegada, ante mi hay cientos de direcciones y estoy constantemente tratando de encontrar la que me llevará a ese punto, sin embargo... por más que busco, siempre tomo la dirección contraria. _

_.-_

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –Preguntó incrédulo frente a la puerta.

-Le pedí a Inuyasha que me ayudara a investigar – respondió para luego pegar una mirada dentro de la casa - ¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

-No – respondió tajante.

Ella lo miro sin expresión alguna, su rostro se mantuvo calmo mientras que el de él se veía algo incómodo.

-Hay algo que he querido saber desde hace tiempo… - lo miró fijo - ¿Por qué trataste de matarte?

Kiseki quedo atónito, la mirada de ella se clavaba sobre él esperando una buena respuesta, ella parecía tranquila, como si hubiese hecho una pregunta cotidiana, como si fuese normal, no pudo evitar desviar la vista, se fijó en el suelo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, se sentía un poco derrumbado mientras ella estaba firme como un roble frente a él.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabes…?

-Hace mucho, tu hermano me lo contó la noche en que descubrí que eras Kiseki.

-…No me llames así… - tenía la voz ligeramente quebrada, ya no podía mirarla – Es extraño que hayas esperado tanto para preguntarlo.

-¿Por qué susurrabas mi nombre en las noches? – ataco de nuevo como si fuese una pregunta común.

-… Hablas demasiado con mi hermano.

-Le conté todo – Kiseki guardo silencio, entendía qué era todo – y él también lo hizo.

-Dispara, qué más soltó ese idiota.

-Mentiroso. No fueron dieciocho años – el corazón de Kiseki se exaltó – Me viste cuando tenías seis, tu madre los llevo al templo y ahí me reconociste.

-Eso no quita que haya dejado de amarte.

-¿Entonces por qué no puedes hablar mirándome a la cara? – Él guardaba silencio y apretaba los labios – Ni siquiera eres capaz de responder mis preguntas ¿Por qué intentaste matarte? ¿Por qué susurrabas mi nombre? ¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a la cara?

Entonces se despegó del marco súbitamente – Desaparece de mi vida- dijo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

.-

Cuando Suzuki regresó a casa yo estaba totalmente desarmado, lloraba como un niño en un rincón, ella fue hasta mí y me abrazó, me aferré a ella esperando que el dolor desapareciera, pero no sucedió, tenía sus palabras clavadas en mi cabeza "¿Por qué intentaste matarte?" Porque te amo "¿Por qué susurrabas mi nombre?" Porque te amo "¿Por qué no puedes mirarme a la cara?" Porque te amo. Ella podía hacerme mil preguntas y la respuesta siempre sería la misma: Porque te amo…

Ese día estaba desesperado, vi a ese sujeto vendiéndole droga a otro y no lo pensé dos veces, fui hasta él y le dije que me diera cocaína, se burló de mí y me ignoró, era pésima ocasión para hacer eso conmigo, le di un puñetazo en la cara, creo que le rompí la nariz, lo golpee dos veces más y le quite una bolsa con coca, me fui e hice desaparecer la mitad de la bolsa en diez minutos, luego camine en busca de una botillería, entre como si nada, me dirigí hacia la estantería y comencé a echarme las botellas de ron dentro de la chaqueta sin discreción alguna, el guardia y el vendedor trataron de detenerme, pero no había forma de hacerlo, yo sólo quería desparecer y ellos no serían quienes me lo impedirían, me desquite con ellos, desborde mi rabia en mis puños y los deje derrumbados en el suelo del negocio, salí rápido, me baje las botellas de una sola vez, no entiendo cómo tuve tanta resistencia para seguir en pie luego de eso, mi sangre ardía, me dolía la cabeza, estaba pésimo, pero no era suficiente, lo que me había echado al cuerpo era para matarme, pero necesitaba algo más definitivo, había un tipo en moto, le quite las llaves y me fui en ella, comencé a subir la velocidad de apoco, no sólo quería matarme, quería destrozarme, que fuera fulminante, tenía que desparecer de la faz de la tierra, me avente sobre un automóvil, la moto y yo volamos lejos y el encuentro con el cemento fue duro, perdí el conocimiento…

Kusawa Motoharu sabía de Kagome, un personaje de su tropa me había tocado e hizo el papel de intruso dentro de mí alma, lo vio todo, y eso no causó más que hacerme más interesante a los ojos de Kusawa, a misma vez que sentía lastima de mi por amar a una mujer que nunca más volvería a ver, una mujer muerta. No le di mayor importancia, no me interesaba si él sabía o no acerca de mi pasado, eso no cambiaba nada, jamás sería parte de su tropa de extravagantes, y mucho menos lo sería cuando tenía claro que para lo único que realmente me querían era para ser un asesino, pero aquel día todo cambió, el apareció frente a mi nuevamente, pero en esa oportunidad traía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Saco un cristal de su bolsillo y me lo enseño, luego comenzó a hablar acerca de los muertos y de cómo alguna gente llamaba a su muerte por el hecho de extrañar demasiado a alguien que ya había cruzado el otro lado, luego dijo algo acerca de la gente que enfrentaba al destino y hacía cosas que rompían totalmente con el orden natural y también mencionó algo de como las personas a veces estaban en el momento indicado el día indicado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? – pregunte sin el mayor interés por su charla.

-Kagome… ¿Sabía que llamo a la muerte por extrañar tanto a su querido Kiseki? En pocas palabras ella murió por tu causa, eso tiene consecuencias… - guarde silencio, deje que hablara – Ayer en la noche curiosamente me encontré con una escena muy especial en un templo de la ciudad, unos sujetos rompían el equilibrio natural de las cosas y se atrevían a revivir a una persona… Insólito.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, si fueras más directo podría deshacerme de ti antes y ocuparme de mis cosas – me tenía arto.

-¿Qué tal si te digo que ella está viva?

-Es imposible, se perdió en el tiempo. Y tú mismo has dicho que murió, ella falleció hace muchos años en la época antigua. Buen intento – me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar.

-¿Recuerdas la Shikon no Tama? – Aquello detuvo mi paso – Escuche que cumplía el deseo que quisieras…

Fue suficiente, me di media vuelta, pero no fue para seguir charlando con él, no, comencé a correr, en la dirección contraria se encontraba el templo Higurashi, la casa de Kagome, corrí y corrí a todo lo que dieron mis piernas, finalmente llegue y subí hasta la mitad de las escaleras, luego me desvié y me metí entre los árboles como siempre lo había hecho, me acerque lo más posible, estaba algo frenético, mis pies seguían avanzando, luego, se detuvieron de súbito, ahí estaba, era ella ¡Era ella! La Kagome que recordaba, la Kagome de mis sueños, estaba de vuelta, quise correr y estrecharla entre mis brazos, pero un ruido detrás de mí me detuvo, era Kusawa que seguía portando aquel cristal en su mano.

-Ella debería estar muerta, por eso su regreso es condicionado, condicionado por este cristal que apareció junto con ella, lo tome antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que existía, realmente te quiero conmigo Teo, te necesito.

-¡Dame esa cosa!- exigí entendiendo para qué servía.

-No puedes verla, ella no puede saber que existes. Te prohíbo estar con ella.

-¡Quien te crees para…! – me calló con una simple frase.

-Voy a matarla.

-… No puedes… -Me estaba desesperando, quería llorar.

-Es tú culpa, si tú no existieras yo no tendría ningún interés en esa mujer. Su vida está en tus manos.- Lo mire con odio, me tenía acorralado, era un maldito infeliz.

Me voltee y la vi caminar tranquilamente, quería gritarle que me mirara, que yo estaba ahí esperándola, esperándola desde siempre, sin embargo, cuando su vista se fue en mi dirección me oculte de súbito tras un árbol, luego mire a Kusawa quien seguía sonriendo y corrí, me aleje de ese lugar con velocidad, mis piernas me llevaban a una dirección que desconocía, estaba desesperado, no entendía cómo las cosas habían terminado así, no entendía cómo la obsesión de un maniático podía llegar a tanto, tenía rabia, ira, impotencia, era injusto, era horriblemente injusto, nada podía dejarme más en claro que el destino no me quería junto a Kagome. Al fin, al fin después de tanto tiempo, después de que se suponía que había desaparecido para siempre, la volvía a ver, por fin cuando ya no debiesen haber obstáculos para poder acercármele, cuando era momento de estar con ella, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era pararme frente a ella y decir que era yo, que la amaba como siempre, que era mi vida, mi alma, todo, al fin cuando se abría una verdadera posibilidad para estar juntos… al fin todo podía ser como queríamos pero Kusawa Motoharu se cruzaba en medio amenazando con matarla, y todo era mi culpa, si no fuera por mi él no tendría ningún tema con ella, si no fuera por mi ella estaría a salvo… entonces lo decidí, no lo pensé dos veces, no necesitaba hacerlo, si mi vida se acababa ella estaría bien, si yo me moría nadie la iba a dañar, por eso tenía que desaparecer, por eso me drogue y bebí buscando alguna sobredosis o un fallo multisistemico, por eso me subí a la moto y aumente la velocidad sin un casco, iba a matarme para salvar a Kagome, moriría por ella otra vez.

Desperté en el hospital, me dolía todo, habían maquinas ruidosas a mi alrededor, una enfermera me decía que ya estaba todo bien, que no tenía que preocuparme, sentí rabia, era una estúpida ¡Nada estaba bien! Esos idiotas estaban salvando la vida que yo quería destruir, me estaban sanando, arruinaban mis planes, quise escapar, quise detenerlos, pero me doparon, volví a cerrar los ojos.

La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos me encontré con Akatski, estaba llorando, me grito, la preocupación estaba escrita en todo su cuerpo, me sentí mal por no haber pensado en él, pero no me sentí arrepentido de lo que había hecho, no me gustaba verlo así, sonreí para que pensara que todo estaba bien, siguió gritando hasta que le prometí que nunca más volvería a hacer algo como aquello, el me creyó sin saber que en cuanto me dejara solo me arrojaría por la ventana, sin embargo aquella idea fue un fiasco, me di cuenta que era el segundo piso, aquello incrementaría mis fracturas, pero no me mataría, y esa vez tenía que hacer que funcionara para no tener que enfrentar al rostro de mi hermano llamándome mentiroso, por eso convencí a una niña que siempre me iba a ver a la pieza que me trajera una jeringa y algún frasco de remedio líquido que encontrase donde los doctores guardaban las cosas importantes, me lo trajo y se fue, luego hice tira la sabana y me apreté el brazo para poder encontrar más rápido la vena, iba a matarme con una sobredosis de lo que sea que fuese ese frasco, ni siquiera vi la etiqueta, acababa de enterrar la aguja en mi piel cuando una voz hizo que me detuviera.

-Matate y ella muere – las palabras de Kusawa hicieron que alejara la aguja de mi antes de que cualquier sustancia entrara en mi cuerpo.

Había entrado por la ventana, ahora estaba sentado en el marco de ella.

-Agradece que no te deje morir en esa moto, si no fuera porque le ordene a alguien que amortiguara tu golpe ya estarías muerto – me miro ignorando el odio que salía de mi – Si tú te mueres juro que me vengare de ti matándola a ella – volvió a sacar el dichoso cristal – El trato es este, tú te unes a mí como debió ser hace mucho tiempo y haces todo lo que te pida, me servirás ciegamente, amenazaras, dañaras y mataras para mi sin chistar y yo te prometo que no destruiré el cristal que le quitara la vida a esa mujer. Ella tampoco podrá enterase de nada, no necesita saber qué existes, no necesita saber que la amas, no la busques.

Guarde silencio y mire hacia un punto vacío de la habitación, había sido claro.

-La lista… - murmuré - ¿Cuál es la lista…?

-Te la hare llegar cuando salgas de este lugar.

.-

.-

-Toma – Suzuki le extendió un papel sobre su rostro, él estaba sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos, la miro distraído y tomo lo que le ofrecían – Yukawa Takeshi.

-No hace falta que me digas el nombre…- comentó observando la fotografía.

-Tiene dos hermanos a su cargo, sus padre murieron hace dos años.

-Tampoco hace falta que me digas eso…

-Tengo la esperanza de que escuchando algo así decidas detenerte.

-Dijiste que ibas a apoyarme, esto no es apoyarme.

-Estoy tratando de salvarte.

-No sigas haciéndolo…

-… ¿No te arrepientes?

-Cada nombre me pesa, pero no me arrepiento… - ella lo miro fijo, iba a decir algo más, pero Kiseki habló antes – Arrepentirme de haber matado a esas personas sería como decir que me arrepiento de mantener con vida a Kagome… No me importa cuántos sean, no me importa si los conozco, no me importa si tienen hermanos, no me importa si son buenas personas… si yo no los mato ella es la que muere… mataría a quien sea con tal de mantenerla respirando… - se paró y la miró fijamente a los ojos - No me arrepiento.

Se iba a ir, pero ella lo detuvo, le dijo que lo acompañaría porque tenía que llevarlo a otro lugar, era necesario que conociera a alguien.

.-

No era la primera vez que lo había visto matar a una persona, era rápido, trataba de evitarle el dolor a la vez que trataba de no dejar evidencias, quizás era algo sádico pero mirándolo matar a otras personas fue que Suzuki se enamoró de él, no porque se sintiera atraída por la muerte, sino por su fidelidad, su eterno compromiso hacia esa mujer, sintió envidia de ella, sintió envidia de no tener a un hombre que fuese capaz de todo por ella, sintió envidia de que tuviera a una persona como Takeda Teo, a alguien que mostraba un amor tan determinado que era capaz de matar y de matarse por él, era idiota, pero aquel amor trágico la conmovió, y quizás no lo amaba a él, sino a lo que él era capaz de hacer.

-¿Quién es esta mujer? – Preguntó Kiseki.

Suzuki lo había llevado hasta la periferia de la ciudad, habían entrado en una vieja población y ella lo había guiado hasta a una casa aún más vieja, casi derrumbada, ahí había una anciana ciega, que los saludo dándose cuenta de que estaban ahí a pesar de que no hicieron ningún tipo de ruido al entrar.

-Era mi nana cuando niña, ella fue la que me dijo que tenía habilidades, jamás le he dicho a Kusawa que existe.

Teo entendió cuál era la razón, de seguro esa mujer se negaría a formar parte de la tropa y el castigo era evidente, él mismo se encargaba de dicha sentencia.

-¿Y este muchacho Suzuki…?

-Quiero que lo ayudes, tiene un problema.

-No tengo un…- iba a hablar, pero la anciana lo silenció.

-Quieres salvar a una mujer – dijo ella como si hubiera hablado del clima, Kiseki se le acerco apresurado.

-Sí, es lo único que quiero. Dime que tengo que hacer.

Sus ojos blancos veían hacia un punto en la nada, mientras que sus manos examinaban su rostro sin tocarlo.

-… Una mujer que debería estar muerta…- dijo mientras seguía analizándolo- … Hay un cristal, ese cristal le puede quitar las vida ¿No es cierto? – Kiseki se apresuró a decirle que tenía razón - … puedes separarla de ese cristal, eso es posible.

-¿Cómo? Dime cómo la separa de esa cosa.

-Ese cristal es la prueba de que ella renunció a su vida, es lo que condiciona su existencia actual, para separarla de ese condicionamiento ella debe separarse de lo que la llevo a la muerte.

-Ok ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a saber eso si paso hace tanto tiempo? – Comentó Suzuki con disgusto – Lo siento Teo, realmente pensé que sería útil pero… - él no la dejo continuar.

-Ella quería verme… cuando yo morí, el único deseo que tenía era poder verme, aunque no tuviese la intención de morir… querer verme la debilito y terminó enfermando…

-Ella necesita separarse de ti – concluyó Suzuki.

-No lo entiendo… sea cual sea el camino que tome, siempre termino alejándome de ella…

-No necesita dejar de amarte- aclaró una anciana, aquello ilumino un poco al muchacho – sólo es necesario un instante, ella tiene que sentir y decir en voz alta que te odia por un instante para que su lazo con el cristal se rompa. Aquello la hará liberarse de sus antiguas ataduras y ya nada condicionaría su existencia.

-¡Eso lo puedo hacer! – Dijo alegre poniéndose de pie – sólo tengo que fastidiarla lo suficiente, ella lo dijo, me lo dijo claramente- luego miro con una sonrisa gigantesca a Suzuki – Dijo que aunque llegase a odiarme jamás dejaría de amarme.

-No sonrías, hay un precio para ti – los dos jóvenes le pusieron atención – tú eres el lazo que la mantiene atada a la muerte, para romper el lazo debe separarse de ti y, cuando eso pase, tú serás castigado por provocarlo, significara que no fuiste lo suficientemente bueno para mantener el lazo, significaría que te llevaste una vida sin ser merecedor de ella, por lo tanto, perderás lo más valioso que poseas y sea completamente tuyo.

-Oh…

Sí, definitivamente el destino nunca lo había querido junto a Kagome.

(Conclu: Muse - Endlessly)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Ha sido revelada la razón de todo el actuar de Kiseki! Finalmente había una razón para todas las marañas que se tejían cerca de Teo, como siempre, él sólo estaba intentando proteger su "vida" y estuvo dispuesto a cualquier cosa para hacerlo, y aún lo está... ¡Esto no ha acabado! Está ante sus ojos la única manera de liberarla, pero tiene una severa consecuencia para él... ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Cómo concluirá esto? ¿Serán perdonados sus pecados? ¡PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EL FINAL DE LA PRIMERA PARTE! Pronto estaremos en el segundo arco y más cerca del fin.<strong>_

_**Si no se han dado cuenta, creo que es un buen momento para decir que la suerte de Opening y Endings que he puesto (si es que se le se puede llamar así jajaja), han sido seleccionados minuciosamente para que hablen de lo qué está aconteciendo en ese momento, creo que es evidente que los de voz femenina es Kagome y los de voz masculina es Kiseki.**_

_**Siento la tardanza de este capitulo, estuve un poco ocupada, espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchooos SALUDOS y dejen REVIEWS!**_


	54. Chapter 54

Hubieron muchos comentarios, pero como estoy corta de tiempo para comentarlos todos (por esas misma razones mañana se me hacia imposible subir el capitulo) sólo responderé las preguntas, y dado que **Aniita **fue la única que hizo una, aquí la respondo: Quedan cuatro partes, la segunda está formada por 8 capítulos, la tercera estoy contemplando en 12 o simplemente hacerlos más argos y dejarlo en 9, la cuarta parte también esta contemplada en unos 12 capítulos (quizás más?) y finalmente la ultima parte (qué es la más larga) partiría desde 15 capítulos, imposible menos de eso (aún no termino esa parte, pero está totalmente pensada), así que... para lo que se alegran queda para rato (jaja?) para los que no, siento ser tan insoportable (jaja?).

Gracia por todos sus reviews, los leo todos con mucho cuidado y atención,aunque a veces no tenga tiempo de comentarlos, por favor no duden en seguir dejándolos, besos aquí va el capitulo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Uno**: Mal momento. Mal amigo.

(Intro: Dabid Bolzoni - Yo soy aquel)

_**Doceavo** - Acto final, ultima oportunidad, estoy preparado para todo, veamos qué resulta. _

_.-_

No entiendo cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto, sé que es de una vida a otra, pero sigue siendo él, no debiese cambiar tanto, él no era así, él detestaba al tipo de persona en que se ha convertido, y lo peor, es que ya no creo que Suzuki lo esté causando, ya ni siquiera pienso que fue ella quien lo metió en todo aquello, y tampoco estoy segura de que Kusawa Motoharu le dijese exactamente qué hacer. Es otra persona, Nell-Chan no lo reconoce, Takeda-Kun no lo reconoce, Inuyasha no lo dice, pero también está decepcionado de lo que es ahora. Ya no es simplemente que este aliado a un grupo de malas intenciones, tampoco que ataque a la gente y ni siquiera que asesine, el verdadero problema es que es cruel, ahora es cruel, su forma de mirar, de actuar, de hablar, de atacar, de matar, todo es completamente cruel, es como si ya no le importara nada, como si no sólo hubiese querido deshacerse de su pasado conmigo, sino que también se quiso deshacer de su pasado en la vida actual, renegando de su hermano, de su madre, de Nell, de todo menos de lo que es ahora, un cruel asesino que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus homicidios, sino todo lo contrario, los hace públicos, escandalosos, busca que todo el mundo note que es un horrible asesino, como si realmente se hubiese enamorado de la sangre, de la muerte… No lo reconozco, no puedo reconocerlo ni quiero reconocerlo, quiero quedarme con su recuerdo, con lo que era, así, de esa forma, me sentiría menos culpable de amar a un homicida. Se siente un poco como cuando era Chung Li Ch'uan, sólo que ya no es él.

-Va a estallar una batalla – me dijo Inuyasha – Teo está haciendo que los ánimos en la compañía empeoren, quieren matarlo a él y a Kusawa, y Kusawa quiere darle fin a la compañía.

-Qué sacas diciéndome esto.

-Quiero saber qué vas a hacer tú, de qué lado vas a estar… Kagome, yo sé lo que siente por él, pero no puedes seguir permitiendo que haga lo que quiera. Cuando todo esto estalle Kiseki será la principal arma de Kusawa ¿Qué crees que va a pasar con los inocentes de la compañía? ¿Te has dado cuenta que incluso hay niños? Niños que luchan por lograr un buen futuro para sus familias, ellos mismos y otras personas que son como ellos.

-No puedo dañarlo…

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo dañes, te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a detenerlo.

-La compañía sólo quiere exterminarlo y yo no puedo… - Inuyasha me interrumpió.

-¡Olvidémonos de la compañía! Seamos nosotros como siempre lo fuimos, esto es lo que siempre hacíamos, salvar vidas, detener a los malvados, ayúdame a detener esto, ayúdame a salvar vidas…

¿Cómo negarme? No podía, sabía que Inuyasha necesitaba mi ayuda, sabía que moriría gente inocente si no interferíamos, teníamos que detener a los malvados, introducirnos en la batalla para que quienes no tenían nada que ver no salieran heridos.

.-

.-

Kusawa nos dijo que era tiempo de dar el siguiente paso, tenía a la gente necesaria para comenzar una guerra, pero estaba claro que ese no era su motivo de seguridad, no, lo que le dio el coraje para dar el siguiente paso fue Teo, se sentía seguro de tenerlo consigo, sobre todo desde que se había vuelto cruel, estaba peor que el Kusawa mismo, quien piensa que ya le ha lavado el cerebro a su mejor arma, ya no cree que este con él por obligación, sino que piensa que lo hace por propia voluntad, es un ingenuo que no tiene idea de nada, de cierta forma Teo sí se había vuelto perverso, pero no era precisamente por él, era por ella, por Higurashi Kagome, Teo era capaz de transformarse en cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla.

Dormí a toda la gente de la ciudad, no creí que podría lograrlo, pero finalmente lo hice, Kusawa no quería interrupciones al momento de la batalla, dijo que luego esas personas simplemente se despertarían bajo su reino y estarían obligados a obedecerle. Ahora creo que está loco, no entiendo cómo pude haberlo seguido alguna vez, probablemente fue porque estaba vulnerable y el muy infeliz aprovecho esa oportunidad, sin embargo, Teo me salvo, no lo buscó, pero él me salvo, ver lo que era capaz de hacer una persona por otra que amaba, ver como prefería sufrir antes que abandonarla a ella, eso me llegó, porque él definitivamente estaba sufriendo más que cualquiera.

Kusawa envió a toda su servidumbre al ataque, y se trajo con nosotros a dos de ellos, fuimos hasta el centro de la ciudad donde aquel muchacho hizo que creciera la tierra bajo el pavimento, creo que Kusawa quería su propio castillo o algo así, estaba algo loco. Teo lo seguía de cerca y yo lo seguía a él, al parecer Kusawa lo quería de guarda espaldas mientras terminaba con sus planes, el segundo de los chicos desde las alturas lanzó una extraña red que comenzó a esparcirse por toda la ciudad, al parecer con eso nuestro "líder" podría controlarlo todo. En eso estábamos cuando una flecha sagrada nos detuvo, Kagome apareció junto a Inuyasha y unos cuantos tipos de la compañía, entre ellos su líder Yamamoto, quien comenzó a gritarle a Kusawa, él se burló de él y luego mando a sus subordinados a pelear por él, entre ellos estábamos Teo y yo, sin embargo, antes de disponernos a obedecer nos dirigimos unas palabras sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Dijiste tres minutos? – preguntó para asegurarse.

-Tres minutos, ni un solo segundo más.

Se separó de mí y se marchó a lastimar gente. Él tenía un plan que yo conocía muy bien, quería detenerlo, pero estaba segura que si me volvía un obstáculo me echaría a un lado y no quiero eso, quiero quedarme junto a él, por eso lo apoyo, por eso lo sigo, ya que si no lo hago él mismo se encargaría de mantenerme a un lado.

.-

Kagome le dijo muchas veces que se detuviera, se enfrentó a él tratando de detenerlo, claro, nunca fue muy en serio, ella no podía hacerle daño, era una niña totalmente indefensa al lado de él. Aquello me hacía enfurecer, él no la merecía y lo que me hacía rabiar más era que durante un tiempo pensé que no había mejor persona para ella que él, pero no, él ya no es él mismo de hace siglos atrás, esta transformado, no sé qué quiere, qué pretende, quizás sólo está trastornado. Ni siquiera con la presencia de su hermano se detiene, Akatski llegó aquí hace unos momentos junto con Kurenai suplicándole que se detuviera, pero él apenas lo miró, lo ignoró completamente, como si no existiera. Lo estaba detestando, antes, ocultamente tenía la fe de que él hacía lo que hacía por alguna buena razón, que de repente volvería a ser el odioso Kiseki de siempre, el bueno, llegué a pensar que se trataba de un tema como el de antaño, el problema de Chung, pero no, no era nada de eso, pasaba y pasaba el tiempo y el cada vez se volvía más terrible, ya no espero que cambie y creo que ni siquiera Kagome lo espera. Ahora, aunque ella me odie para siempre, si es necesario, lo matare. No puedo seguir esperando que regrese a ser el que debería ser cuando eso significa dejar morir a otras personas.

Yamamoto me dio una katana, no es Tessaiga, pero definitivamente sé usarla, con ella lo atacare, puede que sea imposible para mí acabarlo, pero lo intentaré, de ninguna manera me quedare sin hacer nada.

-Deberías odiarme, soy espantoso, ódiame – le dijo a Kagome.

Era un idiota ¿Acaso realmente quería que lo odiara? Cuál era su maldita manía de querer matar todos los preciosos recuerdos que guardaba Kagome hacía él, lo único que hacía era llenarla de culpa, y estoy seguro de que él lo sabe, es como si quisiese hacerle daño y realmente no entiendo cuál es la idea de eso, si tanto quería dañarla que lo hiciera físicamente y punto, pero no lo hacía, no le tocaba ni un pelo, y hasta entonces, a mí tampoco me lo había tocado a pesar de que hubo muchas veces en que lo encare y provoque.

.-

-Detente. Vas a causar que Kusawa lo destruya todo.

-Es la idea, somos gente detestable.

-¿Piensas que si te digo que te odio se romperá nuestro pasado?

-¿Pasado? No me interesa nada de eso, yo sólo guardo interés por cosas que valen la pena.

-¿Es otro intento para que te odie?

Inuyasha apareció en la escena, estaba enojado, no lo aguantaba más, se abalanzó contra él y lo ataco con la katana, bailaron unos momentos entre ataques y esquivas, pero finalmente la espada quedó lejos de su dueño y éste cayó en el suelo

-Admite que lo haces, me odias, sólo finges no hacerlo – dijo tratando de evitar el próximo paso.

-Quizás lo hago, pero no te lo diré…

Eso lo hizo enfurecer, estaba en el límite, necesitaba que se lo dijese pero como siempre, ella era testaruda, por eso debía hacer algo definitiva, su última alternativa y la que sabía que sería efectiva, quizás demasiado, por eso la había estado evitando, pero ya no más, tomo la espada de Inuyasha y se le acerco rápidamente, éste se alertó y trato de retroceder desde el suelo, pero no lo logró, Kiseki le enterró su propia espada en el abdomen.

-¡Supongo que ahora lo dirás! – rugió quitando la espada del cuerpo y volviéndosela a enterrar en el hombro.

Kagome grito el nombre de su amigo y corrió hasta él, no podía creer que se había atrevido a hacer eso, podía dañar a cualquiera menos a Inuyasha, Inuyasha era cruzar el límite, estaba herido sobre sus piernas, y probablemente, como era humano, sería algo fatal.

-¡Aléjate!- le grito, pero él se negaba.

-No, si ya empecé con el trabajo voy a terminarlo.

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! – grito y lloro sosteniendo al muchacho en sus brazos.

-No se lo digas… - susurraba Suzuki suplicante.

-¡No sé quién eres, no te reconozco! ¡Aléjate! ¡Eres un extraño y te odio! ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Te odio! ¡Ahora vete, vete!

Kiseki sonrió y Kagome enmudeció, le había sonreído de la forma en que sólo sonreía para ella, le acababa de mostrar la sonrisa que sólo era para Kagome, aquello la dejo perpleja, sus ojos volvían a ser los serenos de siempre. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, estaba sorprendida y él también lo estaba, y no se había movido sólo por eso, si bien le habían dolido las puñaladas, estaba bien, no sangraba, quito la espada de su hombro y miró a su compañera con los ojos bien abiertos, ninguno de los dos entendía qué pasaba.

-Ya todo estará bien – dijo la voz de Kiseki.

Luego sacó sus alas de dragón, los miró por última vez y emprendió el vuelo hacía Kusawa, él estaba suspendido en el aire, tenía aquella habilidad además de lanzar poderosas bolas de energía negra. Kiseki lo sorprendió con una llamarada de fuego que éste logró esquivar a tiempo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Voy a matarte- sentenció.

-Que atrevimiento, supongo que conoces las consecuencias- saco el cristal de su bolsillo y sonrió con malicia. El rostro de Kiseki se mantuvo inexpresivo, luego le indico que mirara bien el cristal, este lo hizo y justo en ese instante se destruyó por completo, no entendió qué pasaba, sin embargo una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de su subordinado se lo aclaró todo - ¡Maldito, infeliz!

-Ese eres tú. Voy a destrozarte ¡Pagaras caro por todo lo que me hiciste!- bramo para abalanzarse sobre él.

Estaba furioso, iba a darle la lección de su vida, de ninguna manera iba a matarlo de una sola vez, lo haría sufrir, lo haría sufrir con todo lo que tenía, había un tiempo límite para poder luchar antes de que tuviese que pagar el precio de separar el lazo que Kagome tenía con la muerte, pero Kiseki se encargaría de que cada segundo valiera la pena. Lo lanzó contra unos edificios, lo agarro con látigos de fuego y lo volvió a lanzar, Kusawa trató de defenderse, pero la furia del joven estaba sobre él, lo golpeo en el aire, le dio puñetazos codazos, rodillazos y patadas, todo lo que fuese posible. Nadie excepto Suzuki podía entender qué pasaba, no entendían cómo de un momento a otro el subordinado estaba destrozando a su líder.

-No tienes puntos vitales dañados, tampoco grandes vasos sanguíneos dañados – comentó Nell examinando a Inuyasha.

-Fue preciso… calculo exactamente dónde clavar la espada- dedujo Inuyasha.

-No quiso dañarte, estaba aparentando – concluyó Akatski.

-¡Kagome…!- A Inuyasha le basto eso para comprender ligeramente la situación.

-¿…Es el de siempre? – no sabía si asegurarlo - ¿Es el de siempre, verdad? ¿Verdad? – Inuyasha la miró con seguridad, a él sólo le bastaba eso para comprender que siempre había habido algo detrás de todo aquello. Kagome se puso de pie y grito -¡Kiseki!

Él se detuvo de inmediato para mirarla, su rostro lo decía todo, sí era él, era el Kiseki de siempre, una alegría inmensa nació en ella, sin embargo se apagó de inmediato, acababan de atacarlo por culpa de dicha distracción. Kusawa Motoharu le lanzó un poderoso ataque aprovechando que no lo miraba, creía que desde ese punto tomaría ventaja, pero no, tan sólo consiguió que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba, ese hombre pagaría por cada una de las cosas que le había hecho, iba a hacerlo sufrir como nadie. Una gran ráfaga de fuego lanzó a Kusawa hasta el pavimento, luego un látigo de fuego tomo su pie y lo azoto tres veces más contra el suelo, se levantó, y tan pronto lo hizo Kiseki llego hasta él y con un fuerte ataque lo mando a volar contra un edificio, luego salió desde los vidrios de las ventanas y se aventó contra Kiseki, quien sin mayor dificultad lo tomo, lo golpeó y lo volvió a arrojar hasta otro edificio.

Yamamoto estaba expectante, aquel sujeto le había causado demasiados problemas en su vida, al fin podría deshacerse de él y las cosas serían menos complicadas y pacíficas, sin embargo estaba algo atónito con la traición de Takeda Teo hacía su líder y también con la baja lealtad de sus camaradas, los cuales al ver la paliza que le estaban dando huyeron sin pensarlo, sólo una persona de aquel grupo se mantenía firme en su lugar, Kohishikawa Suzuki, aunque no parecía estar siendo fiel a su líder, sino a la persona que lo había traicionado. De pronto, grito.

-¡Qué estás esperando! ¡Deja de perder tiempo vengándote y mátalo! – el grito de Suzuki los dejó a todos sorprendidos.

Kiseki le hizo caso, ya era suficiente, era tiempo de acabar con lo que debía hacer antes de que su tiempo llegara a su fin. Kusawa ya estaba pésimo, sin embargo aún podía mantenerse suspendido en el aire, Kiseki lo tomo firme del cuello y el rostro de él se deformo, sabía lo que seguía, todos los observadores estaban atentos e inquietos, el brazo derecho de Kiseki tomo impulso y una feroz llama nació de ella.

-Púdrete en el otro mundo – dijo para luego atacarlo.

Todos lo vieron muerto, era lo que debía pasar, Kusawa Motoharu destruido y atravesado por las llamas, pero tal cosa no ocurrió, la cara aterrada del herido estaba concentrada en la mano detenida a unos milímetros de él, nadie entendía porque se había detenido ni porqué la llama se había apagado, sólo Suzuki lo comprendió y se lamentó. Kusawa miro al hombre que aún agarraba su cuello, vio la expresión de impotencia y dolor en él, luego sonrió, entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba.

-Debiste matarme cuando todavía podías… - susurró.

Kiseki lo miro con odio y luego aflojo el agarre, lo próximo, un dolor inexplicable sobre su cuerpo, la cabeza se le reventaba como si una aplanadora pasara sobre ella, llevo sus manos hasta su cabeza y se la agarro con fuerza, luego dio un grito desgarrador y una luz se apodero de él, nadie pudo seguir mirando, el resplandor los cegó a todos, sin embargo no duro mucho, desapareció de pronto y cuando eso pasó Kiseki comenzó a caer de las alturas, sus alas habían desaparecido y se venía al suelo de cabeza, Kagome lo vio y no dudó, empezó a correr en su dirección, saltando y extendiendo los brazos justo en el momento en que Kiseki se iba a impactarse contra el suelo, ambos cayeron, pero era seguro que si Kagome no iba por él el golpe sería más duro.

-Kiseki – llamo al hombre entre sus brazos, pero él no contestó – Kiseki reacciona abre los ojos – lo movió para que respondiera.

En ese minuto llegaron los demás, querían saber qué había significado todo lo anterior. Akatski se arrodillo junto a su hermano y Kagome, movió a Teo y lo llamo tal como lo había hecho la chica que lo había recibido al caer, pero tampoco hubo respuesta, Nell también hizo el intento, hasta Inuyasha le grito, y Kagome acariciaba su rostro con nerviosismo buscando alguna respuesta.

-Tú ni siquiera deberías tocarlo – Suzuki acababa de llegar - ¡Aléjate de él! – se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que se pusiera de pie, por suerte Akatski estaba ahí para sostener a su hermano - ¡Esto es tú culpa, todo tú culpa!

-¡Qué se supone que tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto!- gruño Inuyasha interponiéndose entre ellas.

-¡Tiene, claro que tiene que ver!

-Tú sabes… tú sabes algo, tú sabes qué paso – se desesperó - ¡Dímelo! ¡Dime qué está pasando!

Ella exigió saber y fue secundada por todos los presentes, quienes miraron insistentes a Suzuki esperando que se dignara a soltar toda la verdad, guardo silencio un momento y se tragó toda su rabia.

-Confieso que la relación entre él y yo siempre fue una farsa –comenzó - era algo que habíamos decidido hacer para mantenerte alejada, Kusawa había sido claro, no quería a su mejor hombre relacionado con su peor debilidad – miró fijo a la mencionada - mantenerse lejos no era algo tan difícil, tú fuiste quien lo tornó difícil, él pensaba nunca toparse contigo, sin embargo terminaste en su mismo salón de clases, siendo amiga de su hermano e instalada en su propia cocina. Teo tenía que soportar todos lo día tenerte cerca y no poder hacer nada al respecto, él sufría todo el tiempo y luego, como si no te bastara insististe en acercarte. Te dije que te alejaras, no me dejaste más opción que actuar, pero aun así seguiste ahí, seguías hundiéndolo… por eso tuvo que actuar como una persona odiosa, como alguien que no era, todo para alejarte, pero no lo hacías ¡No te costaba nada hacerlo!

-No tendría por qué. No tienes idea de la historia que hay entre nosotros.

-¡Claro que la tengo! Me la vivía contando para excusarse por lo que estaba haciendo, buscaba argumentos para que yo no te odiara por lo que le estabas haciendo.

-¡Kagome no le ha hecho nada, es él el que la ha dañado a ella! – gruño Inuyasha.

-¡Él le salvo la puta vida, imbécil! – grito eufórica - ¡Si no fuera por él estaría muerta!

Entonces confesó la razón de por qué, o mejor dicho, por quién, Takeda Teo se había unido a la tropa de Kusawa Motoharu, contó lo que la prematura muerte y regreso de Kagome habían provocado, de lo que Kusawa había tenido en su poder todo ese tiempo.

-¡Si él se convirtió en un cruel y asqueroso asesino fue por tú culpa! ¡Vivía con el peso de cada muerte por tú culpa! ¡Tú lo destrozaste, lo hiciste ser alguien que no era, lo hiciste matar y no arrepentirse por ello, y ahora se va a pudrir en el infierno por ni siquiera arrepentirse! ¡Porque cada vez que le preguntaba si se arrepentía él me decía sin dudarlo que no, que si lo hiciese sería como si se arrepintiese de que tú respiraras! – Comenzó a llorar - ¡Todo lo que hizo fue por ti…! Todo lo que siempre hace es por ti…

Kagome quedó muda, no lo sabía, ella no sabía nada, todo ese tiempo había estado en peligro y él había estado protegiéndola, como siempre él estaba ahí cuidando sus espaldas al precio que fuese, la culpa la embargo, todas esas muertes inocentes habían sido para mantenerla con vida, Kiseki se había convertido en un verdugo, le había dicho que no la amaba, se peleó con su hermano, con Nell, se alejó de su madre, se alejó de sus propios principios, incluso, incluso había tratado de matarse , y todo, y todo por un ser tan insignificante como ella, para mantenerla respirando…

-Si se suponía que ese tal Kusawa podía matar a Higurashi, por qué al final terminó atacándolo. – cuestiono Akatski.

-Se rompió cuando el lazo que Kagome tenía con la muerte se deshizo – aclaró – ella sólo tenía que decirle que lo odiaba, ni siquiera eso pudiste dejárselo fácil – miró a Inuyasha – tuvo que optar por la opción que menos deseaba.

-…Dime por qué no abre los ojos… - suplicó Kagome.

-Él nunca los abrirá otra vez…- sentenció para luego dar paso al final de la historia y cuáles eran las consecuencias de salvarle la vida.

Akatski se desesperó y comenzó a sacudir a su hermano, quería que despertara y si era necesario lo obligaría a hacerlo, no podía creerlo, no podía dar fe de que su hermano estuviese muerto, se negaba a creer en las palabras de Suzuki.

-¿No oíste? El precio fue perder lo más valioso y propio que tuviese, qué puede ser más propio y valioso que la vida misma…

-¡Cállate!- rugió él mientras Nell trataba de calmarlo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está muerto.

-No lo está… - susurró Kagome aún absorta en todo lo que le había dicho Suzuki, todos le prestaron atención- … no fue la vida lo que perdió…

-¡Te digo que…! - Iba a hacer estallar toda su ira nuevamente, pero un quejido salió de los labios de Teo.

Todos, excepto Kagome, lo rodearon expectantes de que abriera los ojos, él lo hizo de forma paulatina, miró confundido a su alrededor y soltó:

-¿Quiénes son… ustedes…? – miró un segundo más y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-…Lo más valioso y propio para Kiseki… son sus recuerdos…

(Conclu: Muse - Endlessly)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Así concluye la primer parte, espero les haya agradado, pero... ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¡Espero que quieran descubrirlo! ¡SAludoos!<em>  
><strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**miroku kaoru-sama: **Siento decir que no, los inmortales ni ningún otro personaje antiguo volverá, sería al borde de lo exagerado que justo se topen con las mismas personas de hace siglos atras, o por lo menos asi lo veo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la primera parte, espero puedas decir lo mismo de la segunda.

**Guest: **Sí, los tengo, si no me equivoco lo mencioné antes de empezar con esta continuación. No los subo tan seguido por dos razones, la primera, que si me adelanto mucho va a llegar el punto en que me tope con la parte que no tengo escrita, y dado que mi tiempo es acotado (gracias universidad...) estoy casi segura que terminaría tardando meses en actualizar o perjudicaría el trabajo al hacerlo apurada y con presiones, en segundo lugar, es algo muy sencillo, porque así no tendría gracia, no sé si me entiendes, espero que sí jajaja.

**CammiHigurashi: **Porque como dije, me gusta el drama, jaja.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí comenzamos con la segunda parte de nuestra historia, decimos adiós a "Mal momento. Mal amigo" y le damos la bienvenida a "LIENZO EN BLANCO", seguro ya saben por qué se me ocurrió esa analogía, es un poco obvio jajaj. Esta parte está bastante ligada a la primera, sólo que difiere en el ámbito de las batallas, aquí no hay tanto de eso, como tampoco hay tanto misterio como en la primera parte. Se podría decir que entro en el aspecto más psicológico de los personajes (los tres principales). Espero que estén dispuestos y con mente abierta a leer está parte, y que a misma vez sea de su completo agrado. ¡DISFRUTEN! <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

**_Primero - _**_Es un lienzo blanco, adelante, puedes pintar lo que sea en él... jamás verás el cuadro que estaba atrás_

_.-_

-Entonces… - repasaba un joven que caminaba tranquilamente al lado de su hermano y la novia de éste - ¿Se supone que soy sumamente amigable, inteligente, pero no me gusta prestar atención, me siento en la fila de la ventana y estoy en la clase B? ¿Lo dije todo verdad? ¿No se me olvida nada?

-No entiendo por qué quisiste aprender eso, sólo actúa como te parezca.

-No seas así, Teo-chan sólo quiere recordar quién es.

-Ya oíste Kat-chan – dijo burlándose al recargar el apodo, luego llegaron a la entrada del establecimiento educacional y recordó algo - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Qué clase de amigo se cree que es ¿Y se supone que es mi mejor amigo? Cómo se le ocurre dejarme sólo en un momento como este, definitivamente ese imbécil no tiene perdón, además…- fue callado por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil?! – Inuyasha gruño ofendido.

-¡Llegas tarde!- contestó Teo sujetando el sector afectado - ¡Se supone que llegarías antes!

-¡¿Y tú crees que soy tu novia o algo así?! ¡Tuve un problema y me atrase! – Iban avanzando mientras discutían.

-¡Claro que no eres Suzuki, mírate la cara, eres horrible! ¡Y qué clase de problemas, se supone que hoy no deberías tener problemas debería ayudarme a solucionar los míos!

-Oh, lo siento, se me olvidaba que no eras más que una niña asustada.

Teo iba a volver a gritarle, pero una chica grita su nombre y se abalanza contra él para abrazarlo, era Kohishikawa Suzuki, su novia.

-¿Listo para tu primer día? – preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Listo y preparado para recuperar mi vida – respondía éste con una sonrisa dientuda.

El grupo siguió hablando como si nada, charlaban de cosas triviales mientras atrasaban el minuto de entrar al edificio mientras los demás estudiantes cruzaban la gran entrada e ingresaban en el establecimiento, de pronto, una chica que Inuyasha conocía pasó caminando a unos metros de ellos.

-¡Kagome! – aquello llamo la atención del grupo que vio como Inuyasha corría hasta la chica que había llamado. Se quedaron conversando un rato.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Teo centrando su mirada en aquella joven.

-Está en nuestra clase - respondió Akatski.

-¿Y por qué no me saluda? Hace semanas que no vengo.

-Porque nunca han cruzado más de dos palabras – respondió velozmente - Vamos, se hace tarde.

-¿E Inuyasha?

-Él puede llegar solo Teo – contestó Suzuki tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a avanzar mientras él aún tenía la mirada pérdida en las dos personas que dejaban atrás.

.-

Kiseki había olvidado que era Kiseki, incluso había olvidado que era Takeda Teo, en su memoria no quedaba más que el vació, era como un computador reseteado al cual había que ponerle nueva información de a poco. El día en que perdió la memoria trataron de matarlo, Yamamoto no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo con vida luego de todas las muertes que provocó, pero el grupo entero se interpuso, y Kagome fue la que se interpuso con mayor ímpetu, le dijo que no podía matarlo porque él no era culpable de nada, sino que la culpable era ella, todas las muertes provocadas por Teo habían sido provocadas para salvarla así que si Yamamoto quería acabar con alguien debía ser ella, él se quedó mudo y luego insistió, pero aquella vez Kagome se volvió más dura y lo amenazó con una flecha. Inuyasha tuvo que entrar en la discusión y trató de convencer al líder de la compañía, lo logró y éste se fue sin antes dejar claro que a la mínima señal del menor de los Takeda de volver a sus homicidios, lo ejecutaría sin dudarlo. Luego se fue, uno de sus subordinados le había dicho que Kusawa había aprovechado la oportunidad y decidió escapar.

.-

.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia? - preguntó Teo mientras jugaba con una pelota en la hora de deporte.

-Porque no la tengo ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Esa chica, Higurashi. Estoy seguro de que es tu novia Inuyasha ¿Ya lo sabía o te atreviste a no contarme nada? – comentó con mal humor.

-Kagome no es mi novia – respondió quitándole el balón.

-¿La estás llamando por su nombre de pila y me dices que no es tu novia? – preguntó con tono irónico.

-¿Acaso te molesta…? – lo miro mientras él se hacía el desentendido volviéndole a quitar el balón.

-Se supone que somos mejores amigos ¿No? Yo debería saber si tienes novia o no.

-Bueno, antes de que tu cerebro se vaciara por completo sabías que Kagome es mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes que tú.

-¿En serio? - detuvo el balón curioso - ¿Y por qué Akatski dijo que nunca he cruzado más de dos palabras con ella?

-Porque tú y ella no se llevan, es MI mejor amiga, no la tuya.

-¿Entonces es como mi rival? - rió.

-No. Tú la ignoras y ella a ti – respondió quitándole nuevamente la pelota.

-Oh…

.-

.-

-¡Takeda! - chillaba una mujer llorando – Vamos toma el pincel y has tu magia, muestra que eres el Dios del lienzo.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó sentado en el taburete – sé que todo el mundo dice que soy bueno en esto, pero realmente no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

-¡Cómo me dices eso! ¡Eres un artista, un artista único y excepcional, no puedes hacerme esto Takeda, usa tu magia, pinta!

Teo tomó el pincel y untó un poco de color en él, luego lo llevo a la tela blanca, lo apoyó y lo retiro luego de unos segundos.

-En serio que no sé cómo hacerlo - volvió a disculparse sabiendo que desilusionaba a la maestra – quizás con el borrón se me fue la inspiración.

-¡Entonces recupérala, por favor, por favor! – suplicó.

-Esa es la idea…

.-

.-

-Borrón y cuenta nueva – había llegado de repente, se sentó frente a su banco con la silla al revés, apoyo sus antebrazos en el respaldo y su mentón sobre ellos, ella lo miró sin decir nada - ¿No quieres? ¿O tienes esa cara porque es irónico sabiendo que mi cabeza de por sí sola hizo borrón y cuenta nueva? – Rió, pero ella no lo hizo – Eres seria…

-¿Cuál es la idea?

-Inuyasha me dijo que nos ignorábamos, cosa un poco rara porque ambos compartimos el mismo mejor amigo, así que me puse a pensar que quizás tuvimos algún problema en el pasado – la miro fijo - ¿Es así?

-No, no hemos tenido ningún problema.

-¿Entonces por qué nos ignoramos?

-Porque no nos llevamos bien.

-Qué raro, yo no me llevo mal con nadie.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú si no recuerdas nada?

-Auch, que dura – despegó el mentón de su apoyo y enderezó la columna – Como sea ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar de nuevo Higurashi?

-No, no lo creo – luego se puso de pie y se marchó con velocidad.

.-

Kiseki lo había olvidado todo, y eso era una oportunidad, una oportunidad para que empezará de cero, para alejarlo de cualquier cosa que lo sacara de sí mismo, que lo dañara y lo perjudicara, y ella era la primera en la lista, no había nada más que le hiciera más daño a él que ella misma, por eso había tomado la determinación de alejarse cuando podía hacerlo, así que obligo a todos los demás a seguirle el juego y construirle a Takeda Teo el mundo que era adecuado para su bienestar. Fue ella quien propuso que Inuyasha haría el papel de su mejor amigo, le dirían que se conocían de hace tiempo y que confiaba plenamente en él, Inuyasha se molestó en un principio, pero luego accedió, y la verdad era que no le había costado mucho cumplir ese papel, le salió bastante natural, a fin de cuentas, siempre debió haber sido así nada más que las situaciones no se lo habían permitido nunca. Lo siguiente fue acordar que nadie jamás le mencionarían de sus habilidades ni de Kusawa ni de lo que había hecho, y por último, Suzuki sería su novia, tal como todo el mundo lo creía, sin embargo ya no sería algo irreal. Aquello causó una gran sorpresa en el grupo, sobretodo en la involucrada, no podían creer que Kagome estuviese proponiéndole eso.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo Kagome-chan? Teo-chan te quiere a ti, eso está claro – habló Nell.

-No necesita recordar eso. Suzuki tiene razón, que él este así es mi culpa, lo mejor que pudo pasarle es olvidarse de mi completamente, no seré más que una extraña en su vida, una simple compañera de clase.

-Él no me quiere…- argumentó Suzuki.

-Pero tú a él sí, y con el tiempo él también lo hará.

.-

.-

-Tú mejor amiga es desagradable – comentó caminando por la calle.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Le dije que hiciéramos borrón y cuenta nueva y me dijo que no.

-¿Eso te dijo…? ¿Y por qué quieres ser amigo de ella?

-Porque si olvide por qué la ignoraba no tiene caso que la siga ignorando – En eso Inuyasha se detiene.

-Teo… ¿Te gusta mi mejor amiga…?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Respondió con velocidad - yo tengo a Suzuki.

-Sólo era una pregunta – siguió caminando - Mañana es la fiesta de Taneda ¿Vas a ir?

.-

.-

Era extraño, no entendía cuál era la razón, pero sus ojos no dejaban de buscarla, probablemente era porque lo ignoraba por completo, lo saludaba fríamente mientras que a su hermano, a Nell y a Inuyasha les sonreía, no entendía cuál era el problema ni por qué no había aceptado que empezaran desde cero, a pesar de que ella se lo había negado estaba casi seguro de que habían tenido algún problema en el pasado, de lo contrario no habría tanta negativa de por medio. Suzuki estaba al lado de él, habían bailado toda la noche en la fiesta de Taneda, ahí estaba la mayor parte de la preparatoria, celebraban el cumpleaños del dueño de casa.

-No entiendo por qué no quieres hacer borrón y cuenta nueva – comentó llegando de súbito a la mesa de bocadillos cuando ella estaba ahí.

-No quiero y punto.

-¿Te hice algo?

-Para nada.

-¿Entonces…?

-Simplemente no me simpatizas – respondió alejándose.

.-

-No es justo – era el mismo rostro quien le hablaba, pero no era la misma persona – está bien que no estés cerca de él si no te recuerda, pero si él te busca no es correcto que te alejes.

-Tu hermano tiene una novia.

-Ambos sabemos que ella no es quien debería ser su novia.

-No deberías quererlo cerca de mí…

-No es necesario que estés con él ni nada por el estilo, pero si él te busca para entablar una amistad no deberías alejarte. Ponte en su lugar – guardó silencio unos momentos - y la verdad… es que yo prefiero que recuerde.

.-

Takeda Teo estaba algo pensativo en la escalera, esperaba a su novia que había ido al baño mientras sostenía un vaso de alcohol y bebía su contenido.

-Se supone que la idea de perder la memoria es borrar los malos hábitos… - Kagome apareció frente a él.

-¿Qué no deberías estar ignorándome? – ironizó.

-Dijiste borrón y cuenta nueva.

-¿De cero?

-De cero – luego le quito el vaso y se fue.

.-

.-

Nell no se había estado sintiendo bien el último tiempo, se mareaba y se desmayaba con frecuencia, sumado a que tenía sueños que la hacía despertarse de súbito todas las noches, no sabía qué le pasaba, aquello había sido de forma paulatina, sin embargo ya estaba en un punto en que ni siquiera quería levantarse de la cama.

-Hay imágenes de lugares que no conozco en mi cabeza. – le susurró a Akatski con dificultad.

Llevaba días en cama, sólo su novio la veía porque ella no quería que nadie más lo hiciera, había ido a un médico, pero éste no supo explicar lo que le ocurría, las imágenes y el malestar se hacían más fuertes cada vez, la fiebre ya no se le iba con nada. Un día, harto de no saber cómo se encontraba Nell, Teo entró en su habitación a pesar de los alegatos de su hermano, ella lo vio y sonrió, luego murmuro que ojala no la hubiese visto de esa manera tan deprimente, él se acercó junto a su cama con preocupación y, tan pronto lo hizo, tuvo que llevar sus manos hasta su cabeza, había sentido un dolor de súbito, ella lo miró atenta, en un segundo se le aclararon las ideas.

-Las imágenes te pertenecen a ti…- concluyó.

Entonces sostuvo la cabeza del joven con sus manos y le ordeno a él que hiciese lo mismo, se miraron fijo y hubo un resplandor, una pequeña esfera negra surgió de Nell y luego entró en Teo, ambos quedaron inconscientes luego de eso y dejaron a un Akatski confuso y desesperado que sólo pudo llamar a Inuyasha buscando un poco de ayuda. Éste llegó justo en el momento en que Teo comenzaba a abrir los ojos, Nell por su parte había despertado antes, le preguntaron cómo se sentía, él estaba ligeramente shockeado, pero luego sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Tengo recuerdos!

Nell ya no recordaba ni una sola de las imágenes que antes veía y su malestar se había pasado totalmente, ahora era Teo quien tenía aquellas imágenes, un espectacular lago, el bosque, algunos templos, la ciudad y restos de lugares en los cuales alguna vez había estado, sin embargo, no había ninguna sola memoria sobre alguna persona en particular, ni siquiera de su madre o hermano, aunque eso no importaba, él estaba feliz por haber recordado aunque fuese aquello.

.-

.-

De inmediato Inuyasha se puso a investigar, era realmente increíble que una parte de los recueros de Kiseki hubiesen estado en Nell, aquello indicaba que su memoria no estaba perdida y que era posible recuperarla, ahora sólo quedaba averiguar cómo hacer eso. Inuyasha fue directamente con Yamamoto, éste le había dicho antes que la compañía tenía cámaras ocultas en diferentes puntos de la ciudad y para él era necesario analizar una de las cintas, aquella del día en que se luchó contra Kusawa. Ambos registraron las cintas hasta que encontraron la que guardaba las imágenes de Kiseki justo en el momento en que perdió los recuerdos, vieron el resplandor y también notaron algo que antes no habían podido notar debido a la intensidad de la luz, cuatro pequeños resplandores salieron como balas del cuerpo de Kiseki y uno de ellos había ido a parar en Nell, los otros tomaron direcciones completamente diferente.

-¿Qué se supone que era eso?

-Son los recuerdos de Teo – declaró – Vamos a recuperar su memoria.

(Conclu: The Kooks - No Longer)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Kiseki se ha olvidado de todo y Kagome le ha creado un cuento totalmente distinto a la realidad! ¿Suzuki como su novia? ¿Inuyasha como su mejor amigo? Y lo que es más importante ¿Kagome como una total desconocida? ... ¡Pero algo inesperado! Al parecer su actual estado puede ser modificado, Takeda Teo puede recuperar su pasado ¡E Inuyasha quiere ayudarlo! ¿Lo conseguirán? Está por verse. <strong>_

_**Espero les haya gustado la inauguración de la segunda parte, saludos y abrazos, dejen todos sus comentarios y opiniones en los REVIEWS, amo leerlos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	56. Chapter 56

**miko kaoru-sama: **Lo sientooo! jajaja otra vez, como siempre, tnía la cabeza en cualquier lugar, procurare centrarme y que no vuelva a pasar jaja.

**meli-chii: **Me alegro que los sentimientos con los que estoy desarrollando a Kagome puedan ser bien trasmitidos :)

**Guest: **Muchas gracias :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

**_Segundo_ - **_¿A dónde vas? No camines hacia acá, ya tracé__ el camino que debes seguir, así que... ¿Por qué no quieres caminar en él?_

.-

-Es extraño, antes sentía que mi cabeza estaba vacía y de repente surgen todas estas extrañas imágenes – charlaba como si nada – están todas desordenadas, no veo ninguna cara, pero aun así es espectacular, siento como si mi cerebro se estuviera llenando nuevamente.

-¿Y tú quieres recordar? – preguntó Kagome sentada en su puesto.

-¡Por supuesto, quién no querría hacerlo!

-¿Y qué pasa si recuerdas algo malo…?

-Lo que sea me da igual, cualquier cosa con tal de quitarme esta espantosa sensación de encima – respondió y luego preguntó - ¿Tú preferirías no recordar?

-Yo hubiese preferido quedarme tal cual, si perdí la memoria es porque tenía que hacerlo.

-Choque en una carrera, no es como si se me hubiese borrado por una experiencia traumática.

-Teo… - Suzuki acababa de llegar, estaba con la vista fija en Kagome – Vamos a comer algo – él la siguió.

.-

.-

-No necesitas buscar sus recuerdo, déjalo así – comentó Kagome mientras seguía cocinando.

-No lo dejare así, hare que lo recuerde absolutamente todo, incluyéndote a ti, para que después pueda reclamarte por ser tan tonta.

-No quiero que me recuerde.

-Tiene derecho a hacerlo.

-Al parecer te has tomado a pecho eso de ser su mejor amigo – Inuyasha se molestó y no dijo nada, un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas - Eso me agrada…

-¿No lo ves? No importa que no te recuerde, él sigue sintiendo lo mismo, no necesita decirlo para darme cuenta de ello. Lo de ustedes no tiene nada que ver con los recuerdos.

-No te las des de celestino – gruño un poco harta.

-Estás atrasando lo inevitable, y lo único que vas a conseguir es lastimar a Kohishikawa.

-¡O te callas o no hay comida para ti! – chilló silenciándolo por completo.

.-

.-

Estaban bajo las sabanas, no había nadie más que ellos en esa casa, Suzuki acariciaba el rostro de su compañero, parecía un poco perdida en su pensamiento mientras que Teo la miraba fijo, quería decir algo, pero sabía que probablemente no era el momento para hacerlo, dudo, sin embargo termino por decidirse.

-¿Soy la clase de novio que te cuenta todo lo que me pasa… o soy de la clase que se guarda todo sin decir nada?

Aquello causó que ella regresara desde sus pensamiento, dejo de acariciar su rostro y se cubrió un poco más con la sabana, sabía perfectamente a qué venía esa pregunta, la verdad era que siempre supo que pasaría, pero también había tenido la ligera esperanza de que aquello funcionaría y ella podría vivir eternamente en ese sueño

-La clase que no dice nada… - contestó.

Había sido una mentira que logró mantener en silencio a su pareja, quería un poco más de tiempo, y evitar que él dijera sus inseguridades en voz alta era una forma de hacerlo.

.-

.-

Estaban en la cafetería, Kagome estaba en la fila para sacar una bandeja y escoger lo que quería comer, su madre no le había preparado el almuerzo esa mañana ya que tuvo unos cuantos problemas y ella se había despertado demasiado tarde como para haber tenido tiempo de hacerse uno, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que comprar la horrible comida de la cafetería. De pronto, le llegó compañía.

-¿Eres la clase de mejor amiga enamorada de su mejor amigo o la clase de mejor amiga que sólo es mejor amiga? – interrogó agarrando una bandeja como si hubiese preguntado algo muy normal.

-¿A qué viene eso…?

-Una simple pregunta.

Kagome lo miro atenta, mientras él esperaba que ella se decidiese a contestar, sin embargo dicha respuesta nunca llegó, fue evadido.

-¿Qué tan mala es la comida de aquí? Nunca la he comido, pero no he oído buenas críticas… ¿Y qué haces en la fila? Tu madre nunca olvida meter el almuerzo en tu mochila – el rostro de Teo cambió de inmediato, se sintió al descubierto.

-Quería probar la comida de aquí…- respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si tienes deseos de charlar simplemente podemos comer juntos, no tienes que comer esta comida.

-Eres ligeramente odiosa, creo que ya sé por qué te ignoraba.

-Y tú un idiota – dijo disgustada mientras lo empujaba para que saliera de la fila, él rió, luego la agarró de la muñeca, la saco de la fila y le dijo que tenía algo que mostrarle.

Llegaron hasta la azotea, allí no había nadie más que ellos dos y el viento, estaban parados a dos metros de distancia uno frente al otro, Kagome estaba esperando a que dijera algo, pero no lo hacía, así que lo apresuró y logró que éste se animara a hablar.

-Sé que esto va a ser sumamente raro, un poco increíble la verdad – comenzó – pero no es ningún truco, lo juro, es real, lo descubrí hace unos días por casualidad – la miró algo ansioso – Está bien, no te vayas a asustar.

Kagome insistió en que no se asustaría y que le mostrara de una vez lo que le quería mostrar, entonces Teo se decidió y lo hizo, con un chasquido de sus dedo causo que en su palma apareciera una llama de fuego, se veía emocionado, se la paso de una mano a otra jugando con el talento que acababa de descubrir. Kagome se vio sorprendida, pero ciertamente no era por su habilidad, sino por el hecho de que la hubiese terminado descubriendo tan rápido.

-¿No es genial? Creo que soy como un fenómeno. Aún me falta dominarlo, en verdad me siento bastante torpe con esto todavía – sonreía – eres las primera persona a quien se lo muestro.

-¿La primera? – él asintió - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo muestras a mi cuando pudiste habérselo mostrado a Takeda-Kun o a Inuyasha? No entiendo por qué me lo muestras a mí.

Teo apago el fuego con algo de complejidad y guardo silencio por algunos momento, miró hacía otra dirección y dejó que una brisa pasara entre ellos, luego lanzó su peculiar sonrisa torcida.

-Tienes razón… No sé por qué lo hice – caminó hasta la salida y antes de salir se detuvo – Creo que se lo contaré a Inuyasha, probablemente él ya lo sabía – cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.-

.-

Un evento en la ciudad, todo el mundo hablaba de eso, habrían grupos musicales, comida, juego y fuegos artificiales, nadie quería perdérselo, era por eso que decidieron ir en grupo, los gemelos y sus novias e Inuyasha y Kagome. Estuvieron todo el tiempo bromeando y divirtiéndose, Kagome y Teo hablaron un poco más, sin embargo, ella seguía manteniendo una ligera distancia, todo iba bien hasta que Inuyasha se molestó y le grito a un sujeto que dejara de espiarlos, era un hombre robusto y algo pequeño que se escondía en la multitud, había estado siguiéndolos durante todo el evento.

-¡Qué tramas, acaso crees que puedes asaltarnos o algo por el estilo!- Inuyasha lo zamarreaba de las ropas.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, necesitaba comprobar algo! – chilló llorando, pero Inuyasha seguía comportándose agresivamente.

Fue entonces en que Teo se acercó diciéndole que mejor lo dejara en paz, agarró el brazo de Inuyasha y el hombro de aquel sujeto, entonces los soltó a ambos de súbito y se agarró la cabeza, Suzuki se le acerco con preocupación e Inuyasha leyó algo más en aquella reacción.

-¡Ey tú, responde! ¿Acaso tienes recuerdos de nosotros? – El asustado hombre asintió - ¡Entonces devuélvelos!

-¡Teo agárrale la cabeza a ese hombre!- ordenó Akatski entendiendo lo que sucedía.

-¡Esperen un momento…! – Kagome quiso detenerlos, pero Suzuki la miro indicándole que lo que fuese que fuera a decir no estaba bien.

-¡Por qué tengo que agarrar la cabeza de otro si la que me duele es la mía!

-¡Sólo hazlo y cállate! – gruño Inuyasha acercando al alarmado hombre.

-Es como cuando me tocaste a mi Teo-chan, esto te ayudará.

Al oír eso no lo dudó más y obedeció, tomo la cabeza de ese hombre entre sus manos y un resplandor salió de él al igual que una perla negra que terminó por entrar en la cabeza de Takeda Teo, el cual cayó de rodillas al instante siguiente, por suerte los fuegos artificiales habían sido lanzados en esos momentos, de lo contrario hubiesen llamado la atención de la multitud. El sujeto los miró aún más asustado y preguntó quiénes eran, ya no los reconocía así que Inuyasha lo dejó en libertad, luego se agachó junto a Teo al igual que los otros excepto Kagome. Él aún se agarraba la cabeza, pero ya no era por dolor, sino porque sus manos se habían quedado ahí ante la impresión, levanto el rostro de apoco ante la insistencia de los que estaban junto a él, miró un poco incrédulo y luego soltó.

-Lo recuerdo todo – luego sonrió abiertamente.

.-

.-

Takeda Teo había recordado quien era Takeda Teo, él creía recordar, ya que en su memoria estaba su infancia, su madre, su hermano, Nell, algo de Suzuki y algo de Inuyasha, recordaba sus años en la primaria, en la secundaria y los últimos en la preparatoria, a su parecer estaba ya completamente curado, sin embargo, en él no había ningún recuerdo de una vida pasada, nada sobre Fugimi Kiseki y tampoco nada sobre Higurashi Kagome, por lo tanto tampoco habían recuerdos sobre lo que había hecho el último tiempo, sobre Kusawa, los crímenes y sobre por qué su cabeza se había vaciado por completo. Teo tenía la impresión de haber recordado, sin embargo seguía sintiendo que algo no estaba bien.

Era una tarde de sábado cualquiera, Kagome había salido a hacer algunas compras, iba regresando a su casa cuando en su camino se encuentra con otra persona, se quedó paralizada, definitivamente no esperaba verlo en medio de la calle, al parecer la había estado esperando, tuvo la intención de huir, pero él giró su rostro dándose cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, la saludo de forma trivial, mostraba una sonrisa algo apagada, luego avanzó unos pasos para acercase a ella quien había preferido mantener la distancia, quedaron frente a frente.

-Es curioso… - comenzó - recuerdo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a vecinos, a personas de la preparatoria, desde con quienes hablaba hasta con quienes nunca hablé, sin embargo… por más que trato de hacer memoria no me acuerdo de ti… ¿Por qué no me puedo acordar de ti?

-Debe ser porque ese recuerdo no tiene mayor relevancia.

-Oh… - guardo silencio un momento y luego miró hacia otra dirección – Sabes… pensé, pensé que cuando recordara mi pasado la extraña sensación que tenía sobre mi desaparecería, pero no lo ha hecho… en verdad se siente peor que antes, es como si estuviese olvidando algo importante, como si me faltara algo que realmente necesitara… - metió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras un automóvil pasaba por la calle haciendo sonar su bocina - … siento que me falta algo…

Guardaron silencio otro momento, más automóviles pasaron a un lado de ellos, ninguno decía nada, él se veía pensativo, estaba meditando seriamente sobre aquella sensación, lo estaba odiando, odiaba sentirse así, sentir que algo no estaba bien, que algo hacía falta.

-Lo olvidaste todo, es normal que siempre te parezca que te falta algo, pero no, está todo bien, todo ha vuelto a su lugar, no tienes que preocuparte – trató de convencerlo – tengo que irme.

Dio unos pasos pasando por un lado de él, en la próxima calle estaba el templo, quería apurarse a llegar hasta ahí, no aguantaba eso, sentía unas enormes ganas de aferrarse a él, pero no podía, aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía, por eso avanzaba sin mirar, pero él tenía otros planes, saco rápidamente su mano del bolsillo y la sostuvo de la muñeca para que no se siguiera alejando. Ella se sorprendió, la estaba mirando con una ligera expresión de melancolía, mostraba una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas y un titubeo en sus labios.

-Dime la verdad…- dijo – Acaso… ¿Acaso había algo entre tú y yo?

-Tengo que irme…- insistió tratando de soltarse, pero él apretó un poco más su muñeca, no la quería dejar ir.

-De todas las personas que supuestamente conocía, a la única que realmente quería recordar era a ti, pero terminaste siendo la única persona de la cual no logró acordarme… ¿Por qué…? – Parecía algo perturbado - ¿Es por qué tuvimos algún tipo de discusión…? ¿Nos enfadamos…? Había algo… Había algo entre nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Qué estás diciendo – tomo fuerzas para negarlo – Entre tú y yo jamás ha habido nada.

Luego soltó el agarre con algo de brusquedad, no dijo adiós, no se atrevió a decirlo, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se marchó en dirección a su casa, se aguantó las ganas de correr, si lo hacía se dejaría en evidencia y él era listo, mucho más de lo que deseaba, no podía cometer errores, de lo contrario se hundiría, debía tragarse todo lo que sentía, debía enterrarlo en lo más profundo de sí para poder ayudarlo.

(Conlu: The Kooks - No Longer)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Los sentimientos de Kiseki son más fuertes que los recuerdos! Sin embargo es la misma Kagome quien no lo deja ir en esa dirección ¿Qué hará él? ¿Se quedará con lo que dicen todos o seguir el inexplicable sentimiento que guarda en su interior? Y ¿Alguna vez será capaz de recuperar los recuerdos sobre ella? ¡¿Hacía dónde irá todo esto?!<em>  
><strong>

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen todos sus comentarios en los REVIEWS!_**

**_Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**


	57. Chapter 57

**miko kaoru-sama: **lo dijo porque él tiene entendido que Inuyasha es su mejor amigo, por lo tanto le pareció lógico que su mejor amigo supiera algo como eso, él sigue como un pajarito sin saber nada de nada jajaj.

**Aniiita:** eso sólo podrás averiguarlo leyendo jaja.

**Anoniimo: **podría ser, habría que ver cómo avanzamos jajaj

**jezabel:** yo creo que este capitulo aclara gran parte de tu comentario. :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

_**Tercero**_** -** _La pieza que faltaba y deseaba encajar ya la he encontrado, sé cual es, sé dónde está... permiteme pintarte una vez más en mi lienzo, juró que nunca más te borraran. _

.-

-¿Crees que Suzuki es hermosa?

-¿Si creo que tu novia es hermosa? – Inuyasha estaba un poco extrañado de la pregunta – por qué no vas al grano, siempre partes con una introducción…

-Ella es hermosa ¿No? Eso lo sé bien… - agacho la cabeza – no debería sentirme así…

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si… no lo sé… es extraño…

-¿No la quieres?

-No, no se trata de eso, sí la quiero…

-Ok, reformularé la pregunta ¿La amas? – lo miró atento.

-… Oh, que preguntas más incomodas puedes hacer… que desagradable eres…- rió de forma apagada.

-¿Acaso te diste cuenta de que amas a otra persona? – preguntó logrando captar la mirada de Teo.

-¿… Debería amar a otra persona?

-Eso lo sabes tú…

-En estos días… creo que soy una persona defectuosa… No tengo idea de nada.

.-

.-

-¿Dónde están mis pinturas? – preguntó entrando en un cuarto con escasos cuadros.

-¡No lo sé! – Chilló la mujer con sollozos– es horrible, robaron tus mejores creaciones, pero supongo que volverás a pintar cada uno de los cuadros perdidos.

-Lo haría… si tan sólo recordara cómo eran…

-¡Pero si tu memoria volvió!

-Sí… pero me acabo de dar cuenta que hay más de una cosa que no logró recordar.

.-

(Brian Crain -Dream of flying)

Nada de dichos cuadros, pensé que viéndolos lograría entenderme, pero parece que no podré saberlo, era insólito que no recordara qué clase de cosas pintaba, y aquella mujer no había servido de mucho, no me describió nada simplemente se dedicó a decir que eran maravillosos y que tenía que volver a crearlos, parece que no lograba comprender que no tenía idea de cuál podía ser la apariencia de esos cuadros, me fui, me estaba sacando de quicio, me dirigí hasta los casilleros por mis zapatos, vi a Higurashi cerrar su locker e irse, me ha estado evitando desde que hablamos, y no la culpo, había sido algo estúpido, pero es que no pude evitarlo, la duda me carcomía y estaba casi convencido de que tenía razón. Quería recordarla, realmente quería recordarla, apestaba, todo eso apestaba, maldito él día en que decidí montarme en ese automóvil y chocar.

Seguía intrigado, por lo que le pregunte a mamá si me había visto pintar en casa los últimos meses, y ella dijo que no, que hace años que no lo hacía, todo lo dejaba en el cuarto que la profesora había dispuesto para mí, luego le pregunte si recordaba cómo eran alguna de esas pinturas y rió, luego comentó que le hubiese gustado que alguna vez la hubiera autorizado a verlas, me dijo que ni siquiera se las mostraba a Akatski y que era un egoísta con mi talento. Un fiasco, por haber sido tan reservado con los cuadros ahora nadie podía decirme cómo eran… pero, quizás eso quería decir algo, alguna razón debía haber para no dejarle a nadie ver las pinturas, probablemente ahí estaba la respuesta a mi intriga… algo faltaba, estaba seguro de que algo me hacía falta y era tan fuerte que, aunque no pueda recordarlo pesa insistentemente sobre mí… Era importante, era vital, por eso tengo que descubrir que era o de lo contrario nunca me sacare de encima esta espantosa sensación. Pensé que quizás guardé alguna pintura en mi cuarto, a lo mejor un día pinte ahí y lo oculte, revise en el closet, moví los cajones de abajo donde estaba mi ropa, luego registre los percheros y el lugar de los zapato, nada, me tome la cabeza y me di palmadas para poder recordar, estúpido, como si algo así pudiese funcionar, me rendí y me lance boca abajo sobre mi cama, unos segundos después me falto el aire y gire la cabeza, mire hacia la ventana, afuera se veía un cielo despejado, era sábado y yo lo estaba desperdiciando ahí, de pronto, la imagen de Higurashi apareció en mi cabeza, eso me pasaba siempre, podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa, incluso podía estar sumamente interesado en lo que hacía, e igualmente su imagen aparecía de pronto, podía recordarla en los momentos más inverosímiles, y quizás eso no sería un gran problema si no fuera porque en el día tengo más recuerdos de ella de los que tengo de mi novia, muchos más, millones más… Di un largo suspiro, miré hacia el escritorio y encontré una fotografía de Akatski y mía en el jardín, teníamos diez años ¡Bingo! Había encontrado algo para distraerme, me levante de súbito, ahora desperdiciaría mi tarde viendo fotos viejas, corrí la silla del escritorio y la puse junto al closet, me subí y registre en los cajones más altos, había algo de polvo, si no se ve no hay para que limpiarlo pensé, la caja de las fotografía estaba al fondo, la agarre y la empuje hacía mí, logré sacar la mitad de ella, pero cuando eso pasó una libreta empolvada cayó al suelo, la caja la había empujado, volví a meter la mitad y baje de la silla, la libreta había caído abierta pero al revés, la tomé y sacudí el polvo, a juzgar por lo sucia que estaba y en el lugar imagine que yo mismo la había escondido ahí, ya que no suelo guardar las cosas que no sirven, la di vuelta y me congele ante lo que encontré, luego pase a la siguiente página, luego a la siguiente y a la siguiente, pasaba de una a otra cada vez más rápido.

-Oh… -estaba algo fuera de mí - … entiendo.

.-

.-

Inuyasha se había quedado ayudando a su madre, así que no lo pude utilizar como excusa para salir de la casa, sin embargo, eso no me detuvo, salí de todas formas, estaba sola pero no importaba, peor hubiese sido quedarme ahí, los pensamientos me comerían por completo si lo hacía, por eso salí a caminar y mis pasos terminaron guiándome junto al río. Estaba sentada abrazando mis rodillas, miraba como idiota el reflejo del atardecer en el agua cuando el ruido de unas pisadas en el césped me sacó de mí. Era él, tenía la respiración agitada y su frente estaba algo traspirada, al parecer había estado corriendo. Me alegre de verlo, pero eso él no podía saberlo.

.-

-Iba hasta tu casa, pero por extraña razón pensé que era mejor dirigirme hasta esta dirección – Teo estaba agitado – necesito hablarte – dijo mientras se hincaba frente a ella, aún trataba de recuperar el aliento - … es curioso, quería verte e inconscientemente supe dónde estabas, es como si tuviera un radar que sólo encuentra a Higurashi – mostró una sonrisa dientuda.

-¿Qué pasa… qué puede ser tan importante para correr de esa manera? – fingió indiferencia.

-Vine a disculparme por lo del otro día, lo siento, dije muchas estupideces que te hicieron sentir incomoda. Está claro que entre tú y yo nunca ha habido nada.- Se sintió mal cuando lo oyó decir eso, pero lo oculto hábilmente y siguió escuchándolo. – No he recordado nada, pero… ya sé a qué se debe la desagradable sensación, ya sé que es lo que me falta… - Kagome lo miró atenta y el dio una pequeña sonrisa quebrada, parecía nervioso - A mí… A mí me falta el recuerdo de Kagome.

Ella se sorprendió, él la había llamado por su nombre luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, el llamado, el hermoso llamado llenó los oídos de Kagome, se sintió feliz, ya casi olvidaba lo maravilloso que se sentía oír su nombre pronunciado por esos labios, sin embargo, ese no era el momento para perderse en eso, ese hombre estaba tomando el camino equivocado, ella le había creado el camino ideal y el muy idiota estaba regresando sus pasos. Teo sacó su libreta y la abrió enseñándole sus páginas, en todas, ni una sola se salvaba, en cada una de las páginas había un dibujo de Kagome, en algunos salía sólo su rostro, en otros sus ojos o su sonrisa, salía de espaldas, de frente, sonriendo, angustiada, enojada, era como si los trazos fueran capases de describirla completamente, de deslumbrar quién era, de atravesarla y dejarla al desnudo, era su esencia misma plasmada en grafito sobre papel.

-Que tenga esta sensación, que me acuerde de ti todo el tiempo, que seas la única persona que realmente quería recordar, que te busque con la mirada todo el tiempo, todo eso no es porque alguna vez haya habido algo entre tú y yo…- la miró fijo mientras los gigantescos ojos de ella hacían lo mismo – no, definitivamente no es por eso, sino que es por algo que al parecer jamás te dije…

-Cállate…- susurró ella tratando de evitar que su lengua siguiera moviéndose.

-Creo que por eso te ignoraba, no estaba bien, aún no está bien, sin embargo ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que te ignoro…

-¡No lo digas! - subió el tono de la voz, pero no evitó que él dijese lo que quería decir.

-La verdad es que desde hace tiempo he estado enamorado de Kagome – confesó con una sonrisa – Yo definitivamente te amo.

Kagome lo abofeteó, no supo cómo reaccionar, cómo evitar que siguiese avanzando por el camino que ella había querido esconderle. Él se llevó la mano izquierda al lugar afectado.

-Qué mano más pesada – comentó como si nada – Me equivoque al decir que habíamos tenido algo, la verdad es que lo pensé porque seguramente eso era lo que siempre quise yo, pero Suzuki está ahí, y no es fácil decirle a una persona que te quiere que tú no puedes corresponder porque todos tus pensamientos están con otra persona…

-Estás confundido, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Qué no viste los dibujos? – Movió la libreta en su mano – No estoy confundido.

Kagome se enfadó, le quito la libreta de un tirón, se puso de pie rápidamente y con toda la fuerza que poseía la lanzó al río. Teo la miró con sorpresa, pero no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta la orilla, luego se arrojó a las aguas sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Al ver lo que había hecho, Kagome corrió hasta el borde del agua con preocupación, no podía creer que se había lanzado al río para recuperar una libreta, era un idiota, y lo peor de todo es que no lograba verlo, los segundos seguían pasando y no había ninguna pista de él, comenzó a llorar, lo llamaba en llantos, temía que le pudiese haber pasado algo, estaba a punto de seguirlo al agua cuando una burbuja se asomó en ella y luego lo hizo su cabeza buscando oxígeno, nadó hasta la orilla en donde Kagome lo jaló velozmente para sacarlo lo antes posible de ahí.

-¡Idiota, qué crees que estás haciendo! - chilló.

-La tengo – sonrió enseñando la libreta – sólo tiene que secarse y estará como antes.

-¡Todo por una estúpida libreta, cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así!

-No es una estúpida libreta… es valiosa, Kagome está en ella.

Ella comenzó a llorar aún más, eso lo asustó, iba a disculparse para que dejara de hacerlo, pero de pronto Kagome se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó del cuello gritándole que era un idiota, que estaba asustada y que jamás volviera a hacer algo parecido. Ante el susto Kagome olvidó que Kiseki era un chico listo.

-¿Kagome… tú también me amas? – al oír esto se separó drásticamente de él.

-No.

-Oh…- la miró un momento - ¿Por qué ahora no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos? No creo que sea un gran problema para ti.

-¡Ya me voy! - se puso de pie con rapidez, iba a irse pero él sostuvo su tobillo.- ¡Qué haces, suéltame!

-¿Acaso será que no puedes mentirme tan descaradamente? – una ligera sonrisa salió de su rostro.

Cómo lo detestaba, Kagome le dio un pisotón a su brazo para que se decidiera a soltar su otro pie, él se quejó, pero no se le quito la sonrisa de la cara, ella le grito que dejara de hacer eso, que era insoportable, pero sólo causo que el gesto en su rostro creciera. Lo insultó otra vez y salió corriendo, otro error, ella lo sabía, correr la dejaba aún más en evidencia, pero ya no había remedio, no podía evitarlo, debía alejarse rápido de ese lugar. Había estado haciendo un gran trabajo hasta ese momento, pero finalmente ese maldito hombre había terminado derrumbándola, dejándola al descubierto, era terrible.

.-

.-

Caminaba con rapidez, debía irse lo antes posible del colegio, Kiseki la había estado buscando todo el día, trataba de hablarle, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera perfecta de evitarlo, sin embargo, ya no tenía escusas así que no quedaba más que apurar el paso. De pronto, un llamado, él estaba gritando su nombre desde atrás sin ningún descaro, todo el mundo los veía, ella aceleró, pero él fue más veloz y se interpuso en su camino.

-Demasiado sorda para ser creíble - comentó frente a ella.

-¡No estoy aparentando, te estoy evitando!

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlo y habla conmigo! - aquello le había molestado.

-¡No quiero! – Estaba discutiendo – ¡Qué estás haciendo, siguiéndome y llamándome por mi nombre, todo el mundo nos está viendo y Suzuki…!

-¡No tendría que gritar ni seguirte si tú te dignaras a escucharme, además…! – Dejo de gritar y se puso un poco más serio - …Soy soltero.

-¿Qué…? – estaba atónita con aquella información.

-En cuanto te fuiste corriendo me dirigí a la casa de Suzuki, me abrió y le dije "Tengo que decirte algo" entonces ella me regaño porque estaba todo mojado y ordenó que entrara a cambiarme, yo le dije que no, que era urgente que habláramos, entonces me regaño más fuerte y me dijo que entrara, pero yo insistí en que no era bueno y ella simplemente grito "Ya lo sé, no somos novios, pero soy tu amiga y no voy a dejar que te enfermes"- Kagome no lo podía creer – Entonces entre, hablamos, y resultó que ella lo sabía todo, pero que había preferido ser egoísta hasta que yo me decidiera, luego dijo que era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, y aquí estoy.

Sentía deseos de matar a esa mujer ¡Cómo era posible que se lo dejara tan fácil! Se supone que ambas buscaban el bien para Kiseki, entonces por qué la traicionaba de esa manera, era un golpe bajo, la estaban poniendo entre la espada y la pared, sólo podía apelar a su buen juicio y a no abandonarse a sí misma, a su objetivo.

-Ya te escuche, ahora déjame pasar – camino hacia la derecha, pero el avanzo de forma lateral impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué? Te estoy diciendo que ya no estoy con Suzuki.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-¡Cómo qué y a mí qué! ¿Acaso no era ese el problema?

-¡Mi único problema es que no me dejas avanzar!

-¡Lo haré cuando me digas cual es el problema!

-¡No me grites, deja de ser tan testarudo y abúrrete!

-¡¿Crees que me gusta gritar?! ¡Si grito tengo que oír de vuelta tu chillona voz así que no es agradable gritar, pero no me dejas más alternativa!

-¡Mi voz no es chillona!

-¡La más chillona de la historia!

-¡Te dije que…! – se calló de pronto y recordó, aquello se parecía demasiado a cuando se conocieron- … ya déjame en paz.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Te dije que…! – fue interrumpida.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? - era Inuyasha, quien captaba la atención de ambos - Sus gritos se oyen hasta el patio.

-¿Qué, estás celoso acaso? – Kagome se molestó por el comentario de Kiseki.

-¿Tratas de pelear conmigo? – habló Inuyasha levantando una ceja.

-Tú dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes así que no puedes decirme nada ahora.

-¡¿Hablaron de mí?! - saltó Kagome.

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué me voy a retractar? Parece que él celoso aquí eres tú, yo sólo pregunte qué pasaba aquí – luego trató de molestarlo – Eh, dinos Teo-chan ¿Estás celoso?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy – respondió malhumorado y sin pudor, Inuyasha se sorprendió de que lo admitiera y el rostro de Kagome se ruborizó completamente, sin embargo, ninguno de los tres pudo continuar con la conversación ya que desde atrás de ellos alguien llamo a la chica.

-¡Te encontré! - Kagome miró desconcertada al muchacho desconocido que sabía su nombre - ¡Al fin te encontré, no sabes cuánto te he estado buscando!

-¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Inuyasha molesto con el intruso.

-¿No me reconoces, Kagome? – Ella negó con la cabeza y él se acercó - ¡Soy yo! ¡Tú gran amor y tú el mío, soy Kiseki, volví por ti como lo prometí, al fin estaremos juntos!

(Conclu: The Kooks - No Longer)

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki terminó alejándose completamente del mundo que Kagome había dibujado para él, aquel mal estar e intriga en su corazón fueron más fuertes que las suposiciones, tanto así que terminó sacando sus propias conclusiones sin saber ni un poco de la verdad. Teo sabe que la ama y está seguro de que ella lo ama, por eso está decidido a que estén juntos, pero... ¡¿Quien demonios es ese sujeto?! Dice que su nombre es Kiseki y que es el gran amor de Kagome ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cómo continuará esto?<strong>_

**_Holaaa, aquí dejando un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal yo creo que les gustó jajaja, bueno, esto está avanzando rápido, espero sigan atentos a lo que pasa aquí, saludooos y dejen REVIEWS!_**


	58. Chapter 58

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Espero que optes por amar al lector ajjaja

**miko kaoru-sama: **no importa si lo escribes en los reviews, y en cuanto a tu teoría, creo que a continuación tienes tu respuesta :)

**Desirena:** tu respuesta está a continuación...

**cote29: **porque no tiene el 100% de sus memorias y porque las imágenes que tiene de él en su cabeza se mezclan un poco con los viejos recuerdos, pero como él no sabe que son viejos recuerdos, simplemente los asume ¿entiendes? él basa más esa amistad de lo que le aseguraron sus cercanos y, porque independiente de todos los sucesos, ellos siempre tuvieron un sentimiento de cercanía, Kiseki confía en ese sentimiento de cercanía (Es como con Kagome).

**Saphira Lullaby: **Se te echaba de menos, que bueno que comentaste.

**jezabel: **creo que tus dudas se aclararán ahora.

** 21: **me alegro de que gasten su tiempo leyendo lo que escribo, espero que les siga gustando como hasta ahora :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

_**Cuarto - **Puede que salga perjudicado, pero mi sentido de lo justo jala más que la mentira... es extraño, quiero que para ellos todo sea como antes, pero al mismo tiempo, hay un pequeño detalle que me detiene... me gusta como nosotros somos ahora..._

.-

Sousuke Kimura era un muchacho alto y delgado de diecisiete años de edad, su piel era mate, traía el cabello corto y usaba la chaqueta de preparatoria desabotonada, era un chico alegre de ojos grandes, había vivido toda su vida en Tokyo y, un día, sin que se diera cuenta, aparecieron recuerdos que no eran suyos en su cabeza, sin embargo, él creía fervientemente que dichos recuerdos le pertenecían, estaba seguro de haber vivido hace quinientos años atrás y de haber conocido a Higurashi Kagome en ese tiempo, estaba seguro de haberse enamorado completamente de ella y ella de él, estaba seguro de que había muerto por dicha mujer y estaba aún más seguro de que esa era su segunda vida, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza de que alguna vez su nombre fue Fugimi Kiseki.

Aquel día, cuando Sousuke apareció, Kagome se apresuró y se lo llevo de ahí, dejando a Teo totalmente perplejo. El muchacho le había narrado todo los recuerdos que poseía de Kiseki y que creía suyos, la abrazó fuerte, se veía feliz, aquellos recuerdos habían creado sentimientos en él y Kagome no quiso sacarlo de su idea, si él se quedaba con los recuerdos de Kiseki entonces éste jamás los recuperaría, y si no la recordaba estaría a salvo.

.-

-Entonces… ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Teo había estado preocupado por eso, no le había agradado nada lo que había pasado.

-Alguien…

-¿Tuviste algo con él?

-No te interesa.

-Te lo estoy preguntando, así que sí me interesa – ella no dijo nada - ¿Estás saliendo con él? – Ella siguió ignorándolo – Qué es eso de que volvió por ti ¿Acaso tienen una gran historia de amor o algo cursi como eso? – trató de molestarla con lo último, pero el único que termino molesto fue él ante la respuesta de ella.

-Claro que es así.

.-

Sousuke apareció más de una vez para recoger a Kagome, ella lo trataba como un amigo, él lo sabía, sin embargo estaba haciendo todo lo posible por conquistarla y le repetía una y otra vez que debían estar juntos por su pasado, Un día Teo los siguió, estaba molesto con el que él consideraba un aparecido, tenía rabia, no podía creer que un sujeto como él tuviese un pasado con Kagome mientras que él ni siquiera podía recordarla, se preguntó si alguna vez habría sido rechazado por ella por culpa de ese tal Sousuke, lo odiaba, lo odiaba a él y se odiaba a sí mismo por no tener una buena cabeza que fuese capaz de retener sus memorias. Para la des fortuna de Takeda Teo, Kagome lo descubrió, aquello ocasiono un problema ya que Kimura se puso a la defensiva y le grito que era un entrometido junto con otros insultos, claro, Teo jamás permitiría que un tipo como ese lo insultara, por lo que no se quedó atrás, finalmente Kagome estuvo obligada a separarlos antes de que se agarraran a golpes.

-¡¿Él me insulto primero y lo defiendes?! – Teo estaba enfadado.

-No deberías seguirnos – contestó ella y fue apoyada por Kimura.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso puedo encontrarme con que dejas de actuar como una señorita frente a este tipo? – habló de forma venenosa.

Su respuesta fue una bofetada, Teo giro el rostro como si nada y la miro con recelo, una segunda vida con quinientos años de diferencias y aún no cambiaba su maldita manía de hacer sentir mal a las personas que quería cuando estaba enrabiado, definitivamente era el mismo Kiseki de siempre con o sin recuerdos, pero aun así no le permitiría que le hablara de ese modo, se había pasado de la raya.

-¡Piérdete!- le grito marchándose junto a Sousuke.

.-

.-

-¡Detesto a ese sujeto!- bramo de mal humor dejando bruscamente el vaso sobre el mesón del bar.

-¿Quién? ¿El tal Kiseki? - preguntó Inuyasha riéndose en sus adentros.

-¡Sí, es un idiota, un pobre estúpido sin gracia!

-¿Ah sí?- rió de nuevo, luego sacó su celular – Vamos, quiero oírte decirlo de nuevo.

-¿Acaso estás gravando? - preguntó extrañado.

-Sólo quiero oírte decirlo otra vez, anda, di "Kiseki es un pobre idiota" – insistió acercándole el teléfono, aquella grabación tendría beneficios futuros cuando recordara - ¡Vamos dilo!

-No puedo decir algo tan básico como eso, lo que tengo que decir es ¡Ese tal Kiseki es un pobre y estúpido ser que no vale para nada, un perdedor, una vergüenza, alguien completamente ridículo e insignificante que ni siquiera cuenta como una basura! – Inuyasha rió y guardo la grabación.

-Estás bastante molesto ¿Eh? – dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-¡Por supuesto, no puedo creer que lo prefiera a él! ¡Es un idiota, un idiota! ¡Y ella lo es aún más!

-Te has puesto un poco lento… - comentó captando su atención - ¿Debería decirte? Si lo hago probablemente recibiré un castigo… Se enojaría bastante.

-¡¿Decirme qué?! ¡Qué me estás ocultando!

-Lo ideal sería que te dieras cuenta tú mismo.

-¡Déjate de imbecilidades y habla! – Él se hizo el desentendido y dio otro sorbo a su vaso -¿Tiene que ver con mi memoria? ¡Habla ya, prometiste que me ayudarías a recordarlo todo!

-¡Ya sé lo que prometí no tienes que recordarlo! – Gruño soltando el vaso – Pero no tendría ningún significado si simplemente te lo digo, tú descubriste solo que amabas a Kagome, no necesite decírtelo.

-¿Lo sabías? – Inuyasha lo miró fijo – ¿Ese tipo tiene algo que ver conmigo? ¡¿No he recuperado toda mi memoria, verdad?!

-No voy a dejártelo fácil.

-¡Maldito idiota, habla!

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de la forma en que has estado recuperando tus recuerdos?

-¿De la forma en que he estado recuperando mis recuerdos? ¡Qué se supone que…! - se calló de repente, las conexiones hicieron click en su cabeza.

-Parece que captaste – se paró de la silla – Tengo que irme, mi madre me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas.

.-

.-

-¿Y ahora qué haces aquí? – Kagome se acababa de topar con Teo en la misma calle de siempre al volver a casa, él no respondió, pero tenía una mirada seria, ella se preocupó - ¿Pasa algo?

-Cinco preguntas, vamos a jugar a las cinco preguntas, cada uno tiene que responder sólo con la verdad.

-No estoy para juegos – quiso avanzar, pero él se interpuso en su camino.

-Primera pregunta ¿Por qué cada vez que trato de hablarte de algo importante tratas de huir? – una carga eléctrica pasó por la espalda de Kagome, volvió a tratar de avanzar, pero ahora Kiseki apoyó su mano contra la pared haciendo que su brazo fuera un muro frente a ella. – Segunda ¿Realmente no conocías a ese sujeto desde antes, no?

-Déjame pasar.

-Tercera – siguió - La hermosa, melosa y cursi historia de amor que tuviste con ese tal Kiseki, no le pertenece a Sousuke Kimura ¿Verdad? – él se le acerco y causó que al retroceder su espalda se tocara con la pared.

-Tengo que…- no alcanzó a decir nada más.

-Cuarta – apoyó su otra mano contra la pared dejándola atrapada - ¿Yo soy Kiseki?

Kagome estaba enmudecida, no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo salir de esa, él lo tenía todo absolutamente controlado, no cabía duda, no hacía las pregunta porque tuviese dudas sobre ello, no, él ya lo sabía todo, simplemente la estaba torturando, castigándola por no haberle dicho nada, por ocultárselo, quería comprobar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar con sus mentiras.

-Quinta – dijo con firmeza - ¿Tú eres la única que no quiere que recuerde?

La respiración de Kagome se detuvo mientras el mantuvo su mirada fija, seguía serio, un oculto enojo estaba reflejado en sus ojos, ella intento escapar, pero él no se lo permitió, ya no estaba tan calmado.

-¿Con que derecho, quién demonios te crees para negarme mis recuerdos?

-Dijiste cinco…- susurró con la vista gacha.

-¡Tengo el derecho de preguntar lo que se me dé la gana!- subió el tono de la voz –Respóndeme ¡Responde algo de lo que te pregunto!

Kagome subió su mirada con firmeza, se había decidido, no echaría pie atrás.

- Porque te evito. No, nunca lo había visto en mi vida y la historia no le pertenece a él. Sí, tú eres Kiseki. Y sí, yo soy la única persona que no quiere que recuerdes – no titubeo ni un segundo - ¿Contento? Ahora déjame pasar – se movió para irse, pero él la movió de los hombros y la devolvió a su lugar de forma un poco brusca.

-Te falto una – exigió.

-Me creo la responsable de tus problemas, tengo todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer, por algo nadie objeto cuando tome esta determinación.

-¿Nadie objeto? Entiendo… así que todos lo sabían.

-Inuyasha, Suzuki, Nell y tu hermano.

-Entonces Suzuki nunca fue mi novia… Por eso ella sabía lo que le iba a decir, por eso no le sorprendió – apretó un poco sus hombros - ¿Cómo pudiste…? ¿Qué clase de persona le entrega a su novio a otra?

-Tú nunca has sido mi novio – No mentía.

-¿Y lo que dijo ese sujeto qué?- preguntó con ironía.

-Ese es otro cuento.

-Entonces cuéntamelo.

-No ¿Qué no oíste? No quiero que recuerdes.

-¡Si quieres deshacerte de mí, bien! ¡Deshazte de mí! ¡Pero tengo derecho a saber lo que pasó en mi vida!

-No me importa.

-¡Descarada! – Rugió – ¡Me has mentido todo este tiempo, una y otra y otra vez! ¡¿Y cuándo te descubro no eres capaz de decir la verdad?! ¡¿Y tienes cara para decírmelo mirándome a los ojos?! ¡Que te jodan! – la soltó y se alejó, si seguía cerca la ira lo haría perder el control.

-No me arrepiento, no siento culpa, si tuviera que mentirte otra vez lo haría sin dudar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cierra tu maldita boca!

-¿Ahora quieres que me calle? – sentía rabia.

-Lo mentirosos deberían guardar silencio para siempre- respondió con veneno.

-Entonces tú y yo tendríamos que quedar mudos para siempre – contestó causando que se sorprendiera – No te culpo, no lo recuerdas, ni quiero que lo hagas, pero una vez te volviste el más repulsivo mentiroso de la historia sólo para protegerme, yo hago lo mismo, no te arrepentiste y yo tampoco lo hago. – La ira se había ido del rostro de Kiseki – No quiero que vuelvas aquí – iba a irse, pero él la detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca.

-¿Qué paso…? – Suplico saber – por favor dime qué fue lo que pasó.

-Ya dije – se soltó – que no quiero que lo sepas.

.-

.-

No entendía, no entendía por qué nadie quería decirle nada, ni Nell, ni su supuesta ex novia, ni su mejor amigo y ni siquiera su hermano se habían atrevido a abrir la boca, todos argumentaban lo mismo, que ese era un asunto entre Kagome y él, y que si realmente quería saber lo que había pasado a la que debía convencer era a ella, lo cual era pésimo, ya que ésta no tenía ni la menor intención de infórmale de algo. Aquello lo hacía enfurecer, pero lo que le hacía enfurecer aún más era el hecho de que los recuerdos que él tanto ansiaba estaban en las manos de un pelmazo que estaba tratando de conquistar a Kagome, a la mujer que por lo que parecía le pertenecía sólo a él. Estaba celoso, aquel idiota la iba a buscar todas las tardes y ella no parecía disgustada, aunque no recordara, se sentía remplazado, como si ella siguiera su vida normal con un remplazo de él, no podía soportarlo más, estaba harto, recuperaría lo que le pertenecía y nada podría impedírselo.

Aquel día, como siempre, Kagome se había ido con Sousuke, Kiseki tomo a Inuyasha y lo obligó a que lo acompañara, los siguieron hasta un café y los miraron ocultos a la distancia.

-No entiendo por qué me jalas a esto.

-¡Es tiempo de que tomes un bando! – reclamó Kiseki con la espalda apoyada en una pared mientras miraba sigilosamente a la pareja.

-Lo dices como si fuera fácil.

-¡Hiciste una promesa! – Le grito haciendo que retrocediera, luego lo jalo - ¡Vamos!

Kagome y Kimura conversaban tranquilamente cuando de la nada fueron interrumpidos por un joven que apoyaba con brusquedad sus manos sobre la mesa, claramente quería hacerse notar.

-¡Tú! Devuélveme lo que me pertenece – ordenó.

-¡Vete de aquí! - chilló Kagome, luego vio a Inuyasha - ¡¿Y tú por qué lo sigues?!

-¡Porque está conmigo! - gruño Kiseki - ¡Vinimos a recuperar lo que es mío!

-¡¿Lo que es tuyo?! – Kimura había levantado la voz - ¡Aquí nada es tuyo, vete ya!

-¡¿Crees que los recuerdos que tienes de esta mujer son tuyos?! ¡Todo eso me pertenece solo a mí, si no tuvieras mis recuerdos ni siquiera sabrías que ella existe!

-¡Pero si…! - Iba a decir algo, pero Teo estaba demasiado alterado.

-¡No me interesa qué pienses, voy a recuperar lo que me pertenece! – declaró agarrándolo de la cabeza, por suerte en el lugar no habían tantas personas.

Kiseki sintió la energía recorriendo su cuerpo, ya no cabía duda de que Sousuke Kimura tenía algo que era suyo, sintió que lo estaba extrayendo y Kimura sabía que algo estaba saliendo de él, y estuvo a punto de permitirlo, pero Kagome no iba a permitir algo así, se puso de pie y le grito a su acompañante que si dejaba que Takeda Teo se llevara lo que era suyo él terminaría olvidándola por completo "¿Eso es lo que quieres?" Aquella pregunta lo fortaleció y no permitió que Kiseki sacara los recuerdos de él, aquella fuerza alejo al propietario de los recuerdos, quien quedó sorprendido, miraba a quien lo había rechazado y a su amigo pidiendo alguna explicación, pero Inuyasha parecía más perplejo que él.

-¡No me importa si son tuyos, no estoy dispuesto a olvidar a Kagome!

-¡Dices esos porque tienes mis recuerdos, devuélvemelos ahora!

-¡No!

-¡Te dije que…! - se iba a abalanzar contra él, pero Inuyasha alcanzó a sostenerlo por detrás.

-¡Ya basta, vete! - chilló Kagome y, antes de que Teo pudiese responder, Inuyasha abrió la boca.

-¡Basta tú, dile que le devuelva sus recuerdos, no puedes quitárselos!

-¡Ya lo oíste! - Grito Teo aun siendo sostenido por su amigo, aquello hizo enfadar a Kagome.

-¡¿Ahora estás de su parte?! ¡Qué, acaso vas a terminar traicionándome y contándoselo todo! ¡No puedo creerlo! - estaba indignada.

-¡Tonta, no se trata de estar de una parte u otra, se trata de lo justo, y lo justo aquí es que él sepa la verdad! ¡Y sobre todo que la sepa de tú boca!

-¡Ah! ¡¿Quieres que sepa toda la verdad?! ¡Entonces digámosela! – Estaba furiosa, mientras que Kiseki parecía sumamente interesado - ¿Crees que él es tu mejor amigo? – Inuyasha lo soltó de inmediato, entendió las intenciones de la chica - ¡No lo es, yo le dije que se comportara como tal, yo fui quien lo introdujo en tú vida con ese papel, él jamás se hubiese acercado a ti por su propia cuenta! – Grito y luego tomo a su compañero, se marchó rápidamente y dejo a los dos jóvenes totalmente mudos y rodeados de los ojos del resto de clientes.

(Conclu: The Kooks - No Longer)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki ha descubierto todo gracias a Inuyasha, quien no fue capaz de guardarse completamente la verdad debido a su sentimiento de justicia. Teo ha encarado a Kagome, pero ella no se ha arrepentido de nada, ahora jala a su amigo a que lo ayude a tomar lo que es suyo por la fuerza, pero ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias para Inuyasha? Toda la verdad ha salido a la luz ¿La amistad llegará hasta aquí? Y ¿Qué sucederá con Kiseki y Kagome? ¿Acaso algo la hará entrar en razón o están destinados a amarse eternamente y no estar juntos...?<strong>_

_**Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado tanto como el anterior, muchos acertarón con respecto a quién era el hombre que había aparecido al final, en verdad, era la única explicación, pero ahora cabe preguntar si les agradó o no cómo continuó el embrollo. Bueno, espero todas sus criticas, comentarios y preguntas en los REVIEW. Saludooos! **_


	59. Chapter 59

**No han habido preguntas así que no saltamos esta parte y vamos a lo que a ustedes realmente les interesa jajaj, de todas formas quería darle las gracias por sus ánimos, me alegra que les guste lo que escribo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

_**Quinto**_** -** _¿Puedo regresar? ¿Puedo permanecer aquí junto a tí? Tal como alguna vez estuvimos, aunque sólo haya durando un instante ¿Podemos regresar? ¿Podríamos hacer el instante eterno?_

.-

-¿Así que… nunca has sido mi mejor amigo?

Ambos habían caminado en silencio por las pobladas calles de la ciudad, finalmente se habían sentado en una banca con algo de distancia entre ellos, Teo fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-No…

-Oh… - más silencio, el ruido de la ciudad se hizo presente – Entonces…

-Entonces…

-¿Ni siquiera un amigo…?

-No, ni siquiera eso… De hecho no nos llevábamos muy bien…

-¿Por Kagome…?

-Algo así…

-…Mmm….

-Así que…

-¿Así que ya no nos hablamos más?

-Sería lo lógico…

-¿Cada uno por su lado?

-Cada uno… por su lado – Otro gran silencio, las bocinas se escucharon con potencia hasta que finalmente Inuyasha se decidió a hablar nuevamente – O quizás simplemente… podríamos quedarnos así…

Kiseki lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así que de todas manera termine siendo tu mejor amigo? – quería molestarlo.

-¡Cierra la boca! – respondió malhumorado y algo sonrojado mirándolo de vuelta.

-Qué ¿Te avergüenza admitir que me quieres? – siguió burlándose.

-¡Ya cállate y olvida lo que dije! - gruño cruzándose de brazos, Kiseki rió divertido.

-Que importa lo que haya sido, ahora es ahora – luego se puso de pie – Nell y mi madre dijeron que iban a hacer rosquillas, vamos a robárselas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo - se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar – no me dejaste comer nada antes de venir y no almorcé.

-Arréglalo con la cocinera.

-Me comeré las tuyas.

-Como si te las fuera a dar.

-No dije que las pediría.

La charla siguió, era como si Kagome nunca hubiese dicho nada, el pasado ya no importaba en esa relación, por fin las cosas estaba como debían entre Kiseki e Inuyasha, y ellos no tenían la menor intención de cambiar ese hecho.

.-

.-

Su teléfono sonó, ni siquiera se molestó en ver el identificador, sabía perfectamente quien era, la había estado llamando durante todo el día, era bastante insistente, eso la tenía con los nervios de punta, cada vez que escuchaba el tono del celular el corazón le saltaba, había sido dura hasta el momento, firme, pero no sabía si podría ser una árbol para siempre, sobre todo por el hecho de que Kiseki estaba enfadado por no tener respuestas, y cuando eso pasaba su lengua se soltaba sin ningún freno. Se estaba preguntando si es que ya lo sabía todo, estaba casi segura de que Inuyasha o alguna otra persona le había terminado contando todo, no quería enfrentar eso, estaba evitándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Souta estaba harto de escuchar ese sonido a cada momento, así que entro a su habitación sin permiso y cogió el teléfono por ella. Kagome quiso matarlo, pero en lugar de eso se quedó sentada en la silla del escritorio sin poder mover un musculo, su hermano charlo un poco por el auricular y luego le extendió el celular para que hablara ella, ella dudo, pero Souta insistió con un rostro molesto y no le quedo más que contestar.

-¿Aló…? – Souta se fue de la habitación.

-¿Aló? ¿Por qué dices aló como si no supieras quién es? – Le replico una voz – Estaba a punto de ir a obligarte que cogieras el maldito teléfono.

-Estaba ocupada…

-No, no lo estabas.

-¿… Ya… ya te lo contaron todo…?

-Quisieron, pero no se los permití – aquello sorprendió a la chica – la persona que tiene que contármelo todo eres tú, es eso o recuperar mis recuerdos, pero claro, eso también depende de ti.

-Entonces jamás sabrás nada – la persona tras la llamada guardo silencio, Kagome estuvo a punto de creer que había colgado, pero habló nuevamente.

-Dime una cosa ¿Cuál es la exacta razón por la cual no quieres que te recuerde?

-Ya te lo dije, es lo mejor para ti.

-Si hice alguna locura fue por mi decisión, no tienes responsabilidad en ella.

-Fue por mi culpa…

-Ya te dije que no tienes responsabilidades, haya hecho lo que haya hecho de seguro fue por una buena razón… y si tú eres la razón más lo entiendo…

-Sólo olvídalo, que no te importe, sigue tu vida normal.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes otra razón.

-No hay otra razón.

-Sí la hay y quiero que me la digas para poder solucionarlo de una vez por todas.- Kagome guardo silencio - ¿Sigues ahí? ¡No me deje hablando solo, suficiente he tenido con esperar que contestaras!

-Estoy aquí…

-¡Entonces contesta!

-No quiero…

-¡Para de huir y enfrenta esto de una buena vez! ¡No puedes simplemente largarte y pretender que no hay un problema!

-Es por eso.

-¿Ah?

-Te vas a largar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuando recuerdes lo que hiciste te vas a querer largar, vas a irte, vas a dejarme, lo sé, prefiero que no me recuerdes a que te vayas. – colgó el teléfono y le saco la batería, luego se echó en su cama ocultando su rostro contra la almohada.

.-

.-

Era lunes por la mañana, ese día tendría que enfrentar al menor de los Takeda sí o sí, por lo que decidió prepararse en el camino de ida, sin embargo no contó con que él se adelantara y ya la estuviese esperando a mitad de camino. Clavo sus ojos en ella, quien se petrifico por un segundo al verlo, pero luego pretendió que no sucedía nada y continuó con su camino ignorándolo. Él camino tras ella, no se apuró, simplemente siguió su paso sin decir nada, no sabía si prefería eso o que simplemente la enfrentara de una vez, realmente la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-No puedo largarme si ni siquiera me dejas acercarme - comentó Teo.

Ella siguió caminando e ignorándolo, tenía razón, pero no quería dársela, sabía que estaba actuando como una idiota, sin embargo, no podía detenerse.

-¿Así solucionas tus problemas? – Volvió a decir él – Al menos deberías darme el beneficio de la duda ¿Quién te asegura que me largo? – no pensó que ella contestaría.

-¡Eso es lo que harás, lo sé!- se había volteado molesta, detuvieron el paso.

-Comprobémoslo.

-¿Qué?

-Que vayamos ahora mismo donde ese tipo y comprobemos si tienes razón o no ¿Qué, acaso te quieres quedar con la duda por el resto de tus días?

-¡No es una duda, sé perfectamente que…!

-¡Actúas como una niña! – Subió la voz y frunció el ceño - ¡Claro que es una duda y vamos a comprobar ahora mismo que es una equivocada! – no dijo más, la jaló de la muñeca y cambiaron de rumbo.

Kagome ya no hacía esfuerzos para detenerlo, estaba resignada, él no se detendría hasta obtener lo que quería y, eso eran sus recuerdos. Llegaron hasta la preparatoria de Sousuke Kimura y esperaron en la entrada a que apareciera, finalmente lo divisaron a lo lejos, Teo le dijo a Kagome que lo llamara y le pidiera que le devolviera sus recuerdo, dudo un poco, pero la mirada insistente hizo que lo llamara, él no contestó a la primera, pero sí lo hizo a la segunda, miró curioso para saber quién lo llamaba y cuando los vio se acercó con una sonrisa. Kagome le dijo lo que Teo quería que le dijera, sin embargo, estaba claro que algo no andaba bien, Kimura la estaba mirando con una cara desconcertada.

-Disculpa… ¿Acaso nos conocemos y he cometido el error de olvidarlo? – eso llamo la atención de Takeda.

-¿Cómo? ¿No me recuerdas…? – Kagome estaba perpleja.

-Lo siento, no sé quién eres… - se sintió apenado.

Kiseki se le acercó rápidamente y lo agarró de las ropas zamarreándolo un poco, exigía que repitiera lo que había dicho y luego de que lo hizo lo zamarreó nuevamente gritándole que le dijera a quién le había dado sus recuerdos y con qué permiso se los había pasado a otro como si fuera un juego de pelota, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Kagome se interpuso y pidió disculpas con una reverencia, luego aclaró que al parecer todo había sido una confusión, jaló al enfadado muchacho y se marchó de ahí.

Estaba claro, alguien más había tomado los recuerdos de Kiseki, se los había robado a Kimura y él no estaba ni enterado. Teo estaba eufórico, no podía creer lo que había pasado, maldecía en voz alta y luego con ira cogió su teléfono y marco a Inuyasha contándole todo lo que había pasado, estaba desesperado y estaba seguro de que su amigo encontraría alguna explicación a todo eso, en alguna parte debían estar sus memorias, en algún rincón debía estar el maldito ladrón.

-¿No fuiste tú, cierto?

-¡Claro que no fui yo, ni siquiera deberías preguntarlo!

-¡Si pudiera recordarte quizás no haría preguntas estúpidas! ¡Debiste dejar que me las diera cuando quise tomarlas!

-¡¿Insinúas que es mi culpa?!

-¡No lo insinuó, te lo estoy diciendo!

-¡Piensa lo que se te de la regalada gana! - le grito más fuerte de lo que él había gritado, luego se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con zancadas.

Iba a dejar que se fuera, la rabia y la impotencia lo iban a permitir, pero eso no pudo más que sus propias intenciones así que la alcanzó corriendo, ella quiso continuar, pero Teo no se lo permitió.

-¡Qué no ves que estoy así porque no puedo recordarte a ti! – Le grito - ¡Lo único que quiero es recordar lo que sea que hubo entre tú y yo, pero ni tú ni el puto mundo me dejan! ¡Es obvio que esté enfadado y fuera de control! – Kagome no dijo nada, se quedó parada mirando hacia el suelo – No tienes que contarme qué fue lo que hice… no tienes que decirlo todo de un viaje… puede ser de apoco… y puedes ayudarme a encontrar mis recuerdos…

-¿Para qué, para que tengas una razón para largarte?

-La única que causa que quiera largarme eres tú, no puedo estar aquí suplicando para siempre.

-Entonces vete.

-Tampoco quiero hacer eso…

-¡Entonces qué demonios quieres!

-¡A ti! Quiero mis recuerdo de ti, quiero entender por qué tengo esto dentro de mí, quiero que las memorias me hagan más fácil comprender por qué es tan fuerte lo que siento… - se acercó a ella y agarró su mano - Sé que te amo, pero también quiero saber cómo paso… - se acercó más y apoyó su frente sobre la suya – no voy a irme… no me largare a ninguna parte – susurró y ella guardó silencio.

Se quedaron así unos momentos hasta que ella se alejó y dijo que ya era tarde y que no podrían entrar a clases, luego avanzó, él se quedó en su lugar hasta que ella se detuvo y lo miro.

-¿Vas a venir?

Teo se movió y apresuro el paso hasta ella, caminaron en silencio con una prudente distancia entre sus hombros.

Llegaron hasta el parque dónde había una gran laguna alargada en la que se podían arrendar botes a remos y a pedales para poder recorrerla, habían juegos de niños, algunos carros de comida y bancas por todas partes, Teo creyó que Kagome se sentaría en una de ella, pero no lo hizo, siguió caminando hasta un puente que pasaba sobre la laguna, se detuvo a la mitad y apoyo sus ante brazos en el barandal, él la siguió, pero se apoyó de espalda.

-¿Qué me dirías…- Kagome habló de repente – si te dijera que el cuarto de tus pinturas estaban lleno de cuadros de tú pasado… y de mí?

-Diría que tiene sentido – ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas - ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

-Los quemé.

-Umm… por suerte nadie sabía de la libreta – comentó como si fuera un chiste.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio, Teo vio a los niños pasar corriendo por el puente, a grupos de amigas riendo y charlando y a un par de enamorados pasar tomados de la mano. Parecían estatuas, ninguno de los dos se movía o decía algo, y a pesar de eso, ninguno quería estar en otro lugar que no fuese ese.

-Una vez… - Teo prestó atención a sus palabras - una vez prometiste no volver a hacer algo que me hiriera, prometiste que nunca me harías daño…

-¿La rompí…?

-Yo te pedí que lo hicieras – él se sorprendió – ibas a irte, ibas a dejarme para siempre porque si no lo hacías romperías la promesa, entonces yo te dije: Por favor, no te vayas, rompe tu promesa, destrúyeme, hazme pedazos, destrózame por completo no me importa - Teo la miró atento mientras ella mantenía la mirada fija en la distancia – Y lo hiciste… siempre lo has hecho, me destrozas, cada parte de mi la haces añicos…

-¿Quieres… quieres que vuelva a levantar la promesa…?

-No – se sacó el cabello que el viento llevaba a su cara - no quiero que lo hagas…

Hubo algo más de silencio.

-¿De cuando son esos recuerdos? – preguntó tratando de situarse en la cronología.

-No son recuerdos de Teo, son recuerdos de Kiseki – Respondió – Aunque al fin y al cabo son el mismo, nada más que diferentes vidas.

-¿Entonces… nos conocimos en mi vida pasada? – Ella asintió - ¿Y cómo es que estamos ambos aquí en este momento?

-Eso es demasiado complicado, no es momento de decírtelo todavía – respondió para luego comentar que tenía hambre.

Ambos caminaron alejándose del puente y se instalaron en uno de los puestos de comida que había ahí, las tortillas se veían apetitosas, compraron y comieron en silencio. Luego Teo se puso de pie y la obligó a hacer lo mismo, querían andar en bote así que la guio hasta la orilla y arrendo uno.

-¿Qué otras cosas te dije en mi vida pasada? – preguntó mientras remaba, ambos estaban frente a frente.

Kagome no dijo nada por unos momentos, se acercó al borde y roso sus dedos con el aguar, se quedó ahí, acariciándola, tal parecía que no quería verlo directamente.

-Dijiste… Lo que más amo en este mundo eres tú, pero lo que más odio es amarte… – Estaban en medio de la laguna, Teo dejo de remar al escuchar eso – En el último tiempo me he acordado mucho de esa frase, pienso que…- alejo su mano del agua y se enderezo manteniendo la mirada lejos de él – Pienso que todavía la mantienes, que en el fondo de tú corazón realmente detestas tus sentimientos…

-No es justo – habló dejando los remos a un lado – no tengo cómo rebatir lo que dices – ella lo miro con el rostro sereno, él se veía algo molesto – Por lo que sé ahora, deduzco que te he querido desde antes de esta vida, y sí es así, cosa que no tengo duda, significa que es de verdad, que no importa si a veces deteste el sentimiento, de todas formas nunca me atrevería a dejarlo ir… está incrustado aquí – señalo su corazón y mantuvo la vista fija en ella - nada puede sacarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo… desde que te vi supe que te quería, qué importa lo que alguna vez haya dicho, lo que siento es lo que interesa. – Deslizó su mano hasta la de ella - …Quiero recordarlo todo para así poder pedirte perdón por cada una de las estupideces que dije o hice.

Kagome se derrumbó, se agacho y oculto su rostro en sus rodillas, Teo acarició sus cabellos y luego abrazó su cabeza, su frente estaba apoyada en sus cabellos, podía oírla llorar.

-No me iré… en serio que no me iré.

-Promételo… ¡Promételo! – se incorporó para mirarlo de frente.

-Lo prometo, jamás me iré, no me alejare.

Entonces no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo y oculto su rostro en su cuello, hace mucho que no lo hacía, hace mucho que no lo tenía tan cerca, en verdad, desde hace una vida que no lo estrechaba entre sus brazos de una forma tan intensa, no podía hacerlo aunque se muriera por ello, al principio fue porque aparentemente ella sólo era una desconocida en su vida, después fue porque supuestamente él ya no la quería, cómo estrechar entre sus brazos a alguien que no quería permanecer en ellos, no se podía, y luego fue porque ella había tomado la determinación de salir de su vida. Todo, todo la terminaba alejando de él, pero finalmente podía regresar, abrazarlo, embriagarse en su aroma mientras él acariciaba su cabello y la mantenía junto a él.

.-

(Conclu: Birdy - Skinny Love)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki no ha sido capaz de recuperar su recuerdos, algo inesperado ha ocurrido antes de que pudiese hacerlo, sin embargo, las cosas no terminaron saliendo tan mal para él... Kagome ha revelado su razón oculta por la cual no estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad a Teo, pero él a prometido con todas sus fuerzas que aquel miedo era un miedo sin bases... Ella ha cedido en la discusión ¿Ahora estaran juntos? ¿Podrán encontrar la eternidad que sus almas han anhelado desde hace siglos atrás? Todo parece ir viento en popa, pero... ¿Qué es eso que se acerca con paso minucioso?<strong>_

_**Espero les haya gustado, deduzco que sí... bueno, creo que en general, según el curso de la historia y los caminos que ha tomado, no hemos tenido muchos momentos KisekixKagome, por lo menos, no gratos (aparte de sus pensamientos hacia el otro), esto no ha sido mucho, pero espero los haya dejado conformes. Besos y dejen REVIEWS!**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Desirena**: No sé si lo recuerdas, pero al principio dije que me gustaba el drama... jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**ericka1a: **Me sorprende la rapidez con la que te lo leíste, yo misma reconozco que la historia está bien larga ajja, con respecto a Inuyasha, sólo el futuro lo sabrá, y sobre la falta de escenas románticas, quizás en un tiempo sigan escasas, el buen dramón esta en la vuelta de la esquina, pero ya veremos cómo resulta todo. Bienvenida!

**Guest: **Me reí con u comentario jaja.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

_**Sexto** - ¿Con qué derecho me dejan ser feliz? No deberían, ahora lo sé. Mis pecados son demasiado grandes como para que alguien me deje vivir._

.-

Inuyasha y Teo devoraban su almuerzo mientras el de ojos claros le contaba al otro todo lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior después de la llamada que le había hecho.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-En qué quedaron.

-Creo que en que me va a ayudar a recuperar los recuerdos.

-Eso ya lo sé ¿Pero sólo eso? Digo… ¿Nada más? – Teo lo miró con duda al no entender la pregunta - Me refiero a que estás igual que antes, sigues siendo el conocido ¿O es que acaso están juntos?

-¿Juntos?

-Sí, idiota, juntos, pareja, tú y ella ¡Novios! – le aclaro haciéndolo al fin comprender.

-Realmente… no sé en qué quedamos – puso una cara de frustración - ¡Ya sé, pregúntale!

-¡No puedo idiota! Todavía no me dirige la palabra luego de la última vez. No puedo creer que te hayas ido sin saber en qué quedaron.

-¡Realmente no lo pensé! - Teo se agarraba la cabeza, Inuyasha tenía toda la razón.

-Una completa estupidez, en este mismo minuto un tipo puede estar tratando de salir con ella y tú aquí como si nada – Takeda lo miró de súbito – He oído que algunos de la clase A y otros de ultimo año están detrás de ella.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero pronto no tuvo casó, su acompañante se paró de súbito y salió corriendo de ese lugar, su único objetivo: encontrar a Kagome, se desesperó tanto que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a su mejor amigo de que le confesara que era una broma y que sólo estaba exagerando las cosas. Teo corrió por todos lados tratando de encontrarla sin éxito alguno, al fin una chica le dijo que la había visto en el tercer piso junto a un chico de último año, eso lo enfureció y obligo a sus piernas a andar aún más rápido. Por fin la vio de lejos, se despedía con un saludo de un sujeto alto de cabello negro y compañero de Nell, llego hasta ella con velocidad sorprendiéndola con su repentina aparición.

-¡¿Qué te dijo?! ¡¿Qué le contestaste?! ¡¿Quién más ha hablado contigo?! – grito dejándola perpleja - ¡Contesta!

-¿Estás bien…?

-¡Qué importa eso! ¡Y no me contestes con una pregunta y respóndeme!

-Me preguntó si había visto a Nell y luego me comentó que estaban juntos en un trabajo y estaban algo atrasados, yo le dije que estaba en el comedor y, no recuerdo quién más ha hablado conmigo el día de hoy, no soy anormal, no llevo la cuenta de cuanta gente me dirige la palabra ¿Feliz? ¿Ahora me puedes decir qué bicho te pico?

-¿Te… pregunto por Nell? – Se sintió estúpido por su alterada reacción. Ella asintió y repitió su última pregunta – No es nada... es sólo que estuve hablando con Inuyasha y él… - no lo dejo concluir.

-¡Ah, ese idiota! ¿Se puede saber por qué no ha aparecido por mi casa? – Replicó molesta - Hace días que no va y que no me llama, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra ¡Quién se cree que es!

-Dijo que estabas enojada con él… ya sabes, por lo de la otra vez.

-¡Me voy a enojar si no se presenta ante mí hoy mismo! ¡Házselo saber! – gruño y luego hizo ademan de irse, pero él la detuvo atrayéndola velozmente hacía él.

–Oye… ¿Me dirás si quieres salir con otros tipos?

-¿Salir con otros tipos? ¿Por qué querría salir con otros tipos? – preguntó confundida, pero luego se enfadó y forcejeo con él un poco - ¡¿Acaso quieres que salga con otros tipos?!

-¡No quiero! – contestó impidiendo que ella soltara el abrazo.

-¡Entonces por qué…! - se calló un segundo al darse cuenta de algo - ¡Creíste que estaba aceptando una invitación de ese Sempai! - le dio manotazos en el pecho - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Acaso tú sí quieres acepta invitaciones de otras?!

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro al entender lo que significaba, ella lo siguió golpeando a misma vez que lo insultaba con todo lo que se le ocurría, la sonrisa en su rostro hacía que se enfadara todavía más.

Entonces, sin avisar y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, sostuvo su rostro y la besó, ella se quedó quieta, olvido toda la rabia que estaba sintiendo segundos atrás y llevo sus manos hasta su cuello correspondiendo el beso, se quedaron ahí un buen rato sin importar que alguien más los viera, estaban demasiado absortos en el sabor de los labios del otro como para preocuparse por algo como eso.

.-

.-

Es extraño, pero agradable, jamás habíamos estado así por más de dos días, algo bastante raro considerando la calidad de los sentimientos que guardamos el uno por el otro, no dejo de tener la sensación de que es un sueño, Kiseki pasa por mi todas las mañanas y me regresa a mi casa todas las tardes, salimos al cine, al parque, a la feria, tenemos citas… citas, lo que quiere decir que es formal, salimos formalmente, él es mi pareja, yo soy su pareja, me toma de la mano, me abraza y me besa sin importar quien esté en frente. Ayer llegó con una cámara y se puso a sacar toda clase de fotografías de nosotros dos, cada cinco minutos hacía sonar el flash y emocionado esperaba que la imagen oscura saliera, luego se la guardaba por unos momentos, la sacaba, la agitaba y sonreía ampliamente al ver la imagen para luego mostrármela, me disguste un poco, él siempre salía bien mientras que yo tenía una mueca extraña en mi rostro, creo que una o dos me agradaron, más no, no entiendo cómo sin mayores esfuerzos él puede salir perfectamente en todas, es injusto.

.-

Como siempre, está alegando por nada, no entiendo qué tanto le molesta de las fotos, a mí me gusta cómo sale en cada una de ellas, se detiene en detalles absurdos, boba, como se nota que es mujer. Kagome me fue contando de apoco acerca de nosotros, me enteré de cómo fue que nos conocimos, me sorprendí un tanto, al parecer era bastante violento, me contó de mi antigua relación con Inuyasha, lo que conllevo a que me cotara SU antigua relación con él, me molestó, realmente me molestó, mi mejor amigo no siendo mi mejor amigo porque me odia y yo lo odio a él a causa de Kagome ¿Qué rayos es eso? Y lo peor es que él nunca fue el intruso ¡Fui yo! Yo fui el otro en toda la historia, un asco, un verdadero asco. Todo lo que me cuenta es leve, se lo está tomando con cautela, calcula qué y qué no contarme, estoy seguro que hay algo grande detrás de todo y que ella trata de protegerme en cada momento, eso me da un poco de miedo, por primera vez estoy dudando de querer recordar.

.-

Estaban en el salón de clases sentado uno frente a otro, Teo parecía tener los ojos encendidos, estaba expectante, esperaba que su novia terminara de registrar su bolso y sacara lo que él aguardaba con tantas ansias, finalmente lo hizo, saco una cajita cuadrada cuidadosamente guardada y la dejo sobre la mesa, justo frente a él para que la tomara sin mayor problema. El extendió aún más su brillante sonrisa y abrió la caja, ahí estaba lo que estaba esperando, un fantástico almuerzo preparado por Kagome, llevaba días aguardando a que ella le preguntara si le gustaría que le llevase un bento, la verdad era que estaba bastante emocionado, más de lo que él mismo esperaba estarlo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella algo inquieta al ver que no comía y sólo lo miraba - ¿Tan mal se ve? ¿Hay algo que no te guste, las zanahorias, el tomate?

-¡No, no!- negó de inmediato con las manos – sólo lo estoy contemplando – él realmente parecía feliz, eso la hizo sonreír - ¡Itadakimasu! – exclamó antes de comenzar a comer, notó que la comida estaba deliciosa, una gran rival para la comida de su madre, no podría decir a ciencia cierta cuál de las dos era mejor.

-Oh, vaya, no me digan que así son las cosas – dos chicas aparecieron cerca de ellos interrumpiendo su almuerzo – así que esto confirma que Takeda-kun realmente tiene novia otra vez – parecían defraudadas, mientras que Kagome mostraba una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por qué ella de todas, Takeda-kun? – Al parecer quería una explicación, él la miro curioso – entendíamos lo de Koishikawa-san, pero esto no.

-¿Ah…? – estaba un poco confundido.

-¿Y cuál vendría siendo el problema conmigo? – Kiseki notó el aura demoniaca que rodeaba a Kagome, se asustó un poco de lo que podía llegar a pasar.

-Tu eres Higurashi Kagome – ahora habló la otra chica – la que llegó a principios del semestre pasado, tan sólo una aparecida e inmediatamente te atreviste a creer que podías ocupar el puesto que muchas hemos estado aguardando desde hace tiempo – Teo parecía contrariado ante esas palabras – lo estabas engatusando con tus marañas, todas lo veíamos claramente.

-Pero luego Takeda-kun recapacito y comenzó a salir con alguien que todas podíamos aceptar, sin embargo, al parecer te has puesto en el medio y se lo has arrebatado – volvió a decir la primera - eso no se hace, debería darte vergüenza.

Kagome se paró de su silla con brusquedad, no podía creer que una niñas tontas como esas se atrevieran a decirle tan enorme vomito de estupideces sin sentido, ellas no tenían idea de lo que había entre ellos, ni una mínima idea de lo que habían tenido que pasar para que ella por fin pudiese prepararle una simple caja de almuerzo, estaba furiosa, pronta a perder todos los estribos, y Teo lo notó, así que decidió hacer lo suyo. Para la sorpresa de las mujeres presentes, él se puso de pie.

-Entonces voy a responder a tu pregunta – mostraba la misma sonrisa agradable de siempre, pero esa era la que no era para Kagome – Kagome levanta tu mano – ordenó, ella lo miró dudosa, pero él insistió en que hiciera lo que le decía, así que lo hizo, levantó su mano izquierda a la altura del pecho, y él, él levantó su mano derecha y apoyó la palma sobre la de ella, la miró a los ojos con dulzura y sonrió, pero esta vez era la sonrisa que sólo era para Kagome - ¿no lo notan? – Preguntó mirando a las intrusas que parecían perplejas – mi mano se amolda perfectamente a la de ella, sólo a la de ella, a ninguna otra más.

Kagome se ruborizó un poco al oír eso mientras que aquellas mujeres parecían sumamente disgustadas, más cuando él decidió entrelazar sus dedos con los de su novia, para ellas no era una respuesta suficiente, se sentían humilladas, así que sus bocas guardaban sus contraargumentos, pero antes de que pudieran lanzarlos, él mostró su lado tenebroso.

-Ya tienen su respuesta – sus ojos se posaron sobre ellas con evidente desprecio – así que desaparezcan antes de que les dé una razón para no querer acercarse a mí nunca más es sus patéticas vidas – tan pronto como lo dijo ellas huyeron despavoridas.

-No creo que sea bueno que mires así a la gente…

-¿Cómo? – cuando la miró a ella su rostro había cambiado totalmente, ahora volvía a sonreír como un niño, ella rió, volvieron a sentarse en su lugar y siguieron disfrutando la comida.

-Oye… - musito ella mientras lo veía mover con dificultad los palillos, él hizo una mueca e que la estaba escuchando así que sólo debía hablar - ¿No crees que será más fácil si sólo me sueltas la mano…?

-No quiero – respondió tajante mientras seguía tratando de disfrutar su comida, ella sonrió feliz y continuó mirando todo lo que él hacía, su vista siempre estaría absorta en él.

.-

.-

(Evanescence - Lithium)

Quede paralizado, ni un musculo de mi cuerpo se movía, creo que incluso mi corazón dejó de palpitar unos momentos, los recuerdos vinieron a mi de un solo golpe, ese sujeto los había lanzado hacia mí de un momento a otro, yo los quería, quiero decir, son mis recuerdos, es lógico que los quiera de vuelta, pero ya no, no los quiero, hubiese deseado nunca recordar, hubiese deseado no insistir, hubiese deseado obedecer a Kagome y quedarme atrás, pero no lo hice… avance y Kusawa Motoharu me entregó mis memorias, horribles memorias, recordé mi antiguo nombre y con él recordé cientos de rostros perdidos entre mis dedos, supe que no era mi culpa, sin embargo las memorias las tenía yo y no Akatski, recordé que él fue el monstruo en nuestra vida pasada y que yo soy el monstruo en esta vida, vi otros rostros que se perdieron entre mis dedos, que me suplicaron misericordia y yo se las negué sin dudarlo, los queme, los destruí, mis pecados son más grandes que los de mi hermano, él fue maldito y tenía una razón para comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía, yo no tenía ninguna… Acecinaba por hacerlo ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome me quisiera a pesar de ello? Ya veo por qué no quiso decirme nada… Me siento muerto.

.-

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, él era el responsable de las desgracias de Kiseki, él era el hombre que se había obsesionado con él y le obligaba a hacer cosas repulsivas, él era el hombre que me quería quitar a quien me pertenecía, porque eso era lo único que quería, quitármelo, arrancarlo de mis brazos, lanzarlo lejos de mi para así poder recogerlo él mismo.

Apareció frente a nosotros como si nada y por inercia me puse entre él y Kiseki para protegerlo, retrocedí causando que Kiseki también lo hiciese, me miró preocupado, pero preferí ignorarlo, mis ojos estaban fijos en el enemigo, sentía que si lo perdía de vista realizaría un movimiento que probablemente lamentaría. El infeliz sonrió y luego saludo, pasó de mí y se centró en quien le interesaba.

-A pasado tiempo Teo ¿Has estado bien? ¿Han sabido manejarte? – se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Te conozco?

-Sí, nos conocemos muy bien – intente callarlo, pero él continuó – Soy la clase de persona que siempre tiene lo que tú deseas, dime ¿Acaso estás buscando algunos recuerdos perdidos?

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para atraparlo por completo, Kiseki se las ingenió para salir de mi protección y exigir una explicación por aquellas palabras, Kusawa había tendido el anzuelo y Kiseki lo había cogido. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña esfera negra, estaba claro qué era, eran una parte de los recuerdos perdidos de Kiseki, los cuales, según un relato del mismo Kusawa, los había cogido de un tipo que recientemente había caído en una clínica siquiatra debido a una visiones escalofriantes en su cabeza, no tuvo que decir más, de inmediato supe que él había sido quien había robado los recuerdos de Kiseki que se hallaban dentro de Kimura, le exigí que me dijera sus planes, pero él sólo se burló de mi con un sonrisa en su rostro y continuó engatusando a Kiseki, yo lo tome por atrás, quería irme, algo me decía que debía sacarlo de ahí, sin embargo no me lo permitió, él quería sus memoria devuelta, así que se abalanzó sobre Kusawa, pero aquello no fue realmente necesario, no puso resistencia, es más, él quería devolverle esos recuerdos, y así fue, los regreso a su dueño y, él, él quedo paralizado ante lo que acababa de regresar a su cabeza, lo vi tan sólo con su expresión, los recuerdos que le había devuelto eran los peores, los que yo quise que olvidara para siempre. Tuve que sostenerlo, cayó sobre sus rodillas con la impresión.

-¡Si le devolviste esos recuerdos entonces también devuélvele los otros! - le grite.

-Si hago eso, lo voy a perder, y esa no es la idea ¿No? – se burló en mi cara y desapareció.

.-

.-

(Conclu: Birdy - Skinny Love)

**Continuara..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo parecía ir de maravilla, las cosas iban perfectamente bien, pero claramente aquello no podía durar, no mientras Kusawa Motoharu siguiese con vida ambicionando a Teo. Sus peores recuerdos han regresado a él de un solo golpe, todas las imágenes demoniacas, sangrientas y crueles están de vuelta ¿Qué clase de consecuencias traerá esto? <strong>_

_**Ojala haya sido de su agradoo, dejen muchos REVIEWS! los leo absolutamente todos :)**_


	61. Chapter 61

**Akanne Hygurashi: **¿Así se vuelve más interesante?... jajajaj

**miko kaoru-sama: **Te sumaste al club de los que desaparecen y vuelven jajajaj. Si la verdad es que en "Una decisión..." me quede con las ganas de verlos como amigos, sentí que debía solucionar esa tragedia de que en verdad si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias serían mejores amigos, ahora es otra vida, otra oportunidad y una nueva oportunidad para solucionar las cosas. En cuanto al robo de memorias ¿No recordabas a Kusawa? pensé que sería obvio que era él el responsable. Lo de los cuadros de Kiseki, tu misma te respondiste a la pregunta, y en el caso de que no ha vuelto a pintar, se debe a la situación, no hay como un momento para que lo haga, está demasiado preocupado de las otras cosas como para volver a hacerlo de la forma que lo hacia antes (pintaba y pintaba y pintaba durante horas). Ahora del capitulo anterior, sí, Kusawa sólo le devolvió los recuerdos malos, pero no son sólo malos, son terribles, cienos de muertes en tu memoria de un momento a otro.

**belencitaaaa:** Espero no ser la responsable de malos resultados en clases jajaja Bueno, la historia original esta terminada, por eso l puse completo, aunque ya está vendría siendo como un largo anexo jajaj los atraigo de una forma tramposa, lo sé, a las personas les gusta ver la palabra "completo" . Gracias por tus halagos, espero que sigas pensando así conforme siga avanzando la historia. 

**Guest: **Lo de matar a alguien... ¿Lo decías por el personaje o lo decias por mí? ¿Debo estar asustada? jajaja

_Gracias por todos los reviews y su apoyo constante, realmente se los agradezco y me encanta leerlos :)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

_**Septimo - **Estamos perdiendo el paso, nos estamos quedando atrás. No permitas que te arrastre, no dejes que te lleve, mira hacia aquí y sonríe para mí._

_**.-**_

Desde la tarde en que Kagome trajo a duras cuestas a mi hermano todo cambió, no volvió a ser el mismo, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba como ido, ausente, no era capaz de responder cuando uno le hablaba, ni siquiera a Kagome, se la pasaba tendido en su cama mirando al techo, con suerte podía ponerse de pie para ir al baño, ya no comía, pensamos que lo haría en cuanto le diera hambre, pero pasaron dos días y el no probó bocado, así que no nos quedó más que alimentarlo a la fuerza, pero vómito, lo único que nos aceptaba sin que su estómago lo devolviera era el agua, sin embargo también era un arduo trabajo lograr que la tragara. Mamá lloraba en los rincones, la ilusión de que su hijo había vuelto a ser el niño de siempre se había roto como un débil cristal, nuevamente se sentía incompetente, era su madre, se suponía que debía saber cómo ayudar a su hijo, pero este no era el caso, así que no le quedaba más que lamentarse. Lo mismo ocurría conmigo, la impotencia me inundaba, quería ayudarlo, hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero estaba claro que nada de aquello estaba en mis manos, lo único que podíamos hacer era estar a su lado. Sou se pasaba por aquí muy seguido, hablaba con Teo durante horas, le contaba lo que le había pasado en el último tiempo, lo ponía al día, porque se supone que eso debía hacer los mejores amigos, además de que una que otra vez le contaba una broma de las que solían sacar carcajadas en Teo, pero nada, seguía su silencio sepulcral y eso terminó fastidiando a Sou, quien de la nada comenzó a gritarle, al parecer su paciencia había encontrado un límite, cuando oí los gritos me dirigí rápidamente a la habitación, Sou tenía agarrado de las ropas a mi hermano, sumándole al hecho de que su mejilla estaba algo hinchada y colorada y el puño de Sou estaba elevado cerca de su rostro. Alcance a separarlos antes de que lo volviese a golpear, Sou me discutió diciendo que lo único que Teo necesitaba para reaccionar era una buena paliza, yo planeaba echarlo de ahí, pero la voz de Teo nos petrifico a ambos.

-Déjalo. Que me golpee, que me golpee una y otra vez. Esperemos que tenga el puño lo suficientemente entrenado para que uno de sus golpes me mate.

Luego de eso no dijo nada más y Sou lo insultó y se marchó furioso, cuando nos quedamos solos intente que volviera a decir algo, pero sus labios se había vuelto a sellar y su vista se había vuelto a centrar en el techo.

Kagome venía todos los días, le acomodaba la almohada, le hablaba, le cantaba, le susurraba, le acariciaba el cabello y se lo acomodaba, trataba de alimentarlo y darle de beber, todo lo hacía con sumo cuidado y ternura, como si tuviese miedo que con cualquier signo de brusquedad Teo se fuese a romper. A veces la oía contarle historias viejas, creo que eran de sus vidas pasadas, otras veces se quedaba en silencio un buen rato y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Teo, escuchaba su corazón, Nell me dijo que lo hacía porque se aseguraba de que él siguiese ahí, así que cuando nadie me veía también trataba de oír su corazón y sonreía al comprobar que los latidos permanecían en su lugar.

.-

.-

Kagome iba subiendo las escaleras, nuevamente se dirigía al cuarto de Teo esperando que aquel fuese un buen día y él volviese a como solía ser, pero aquel día estaba lejos de ser uno bueno, lo supo tan pronto como abrió la puerta de su habitación, Kiseki estaba frente a ella, pero se encontraba encaramado en la ventana mirando fijamente hacia abajo, ella lo llamó suavemente para evitar asustarlo y él posó sus ojos sobre ella, estaban fríos, no parecía él, ahora estaba de espaldas a la calle. Kagome lo volvió a llamar, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más asustada, en ese momento el subió las manos a la altura de su pecho y las observó, luego su voz vio la luz.

-Están manchadas, todo lo que veo en ellas es sangre.

-Entonces las limpiaremos, ven – se acercó un poco extendiéndole su mano, lo único que quería era sacarlo de esa peligrosa posición – ven, vamos a lavar tus manos.

-¿Cómo puedes…? – Preguntó sin dejar de observar sus manos – Deberías odiarme, todos deberían hacerlo… Yo me odio.

-No, no tienes por qué hacerlo… en este momento no lo recuerdas, pero… - no la dejo terminar.

-Es verdad… todavía no me acuerdo de ti… - sus pies retrocedieron un poco causando que el cuerpo de Kagome temblara – Me alegro…

-¿Por qué…? - No podía entender que dijese eso.

-Porque no lo merezco.

Luego, de un segundo a otro, mirándola fijamente, dejo que su espalda cayera, Kagome sintió todo como la escena de una película pasada en cámara lenta, ella corrió hacia él, trató de alcanzar su mano mientras él caía hacia atrás, pero no logró llegar, nada pudo evitar que su cuerpo se encontrara bruscamente contra el suelo.

.-

.-

El sonido de la ambulancia era espantoso, Kagome se tapaba los oídos y lloraba mientras el vehículo conducía a toda velocidad a misma vez que los paramédicos trataban de estabilizar al herido, sus oídos sólo podían oír el frenético alarido de la alarma y horriblemente pudo distinguir la voz de un paramédico cuando hablaba por radio con alguien del hospital, "un suicida", eso fue lo que dijo, lo escucho fuerte y claro, sintió ganas de gritar, una vez más, una vez más él atentaba con su vida y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello, si no hubiese evitado que Kimura le regresara sus recuerdos quizás el impacto de las malas memorias no lo hubiese chocado tanto como para odiarse a sí mismo. De pronto se detuvieron, las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad y comenzaron a bajarlo en la camilla, ella los siguió de cerca, lo llamó una y otra vez, pero el continuó inconsciente, no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese instante, lo llevaron a pabellón, un lugar donde definitivamente no podría seguirlo, tuvieron que empujarla para que se alejara.

Ahí estaba, fuera de las puertas y sola teniendo que esperar a un médico que apareciera y le dijera que ya estaba todo bien y que no había de qué preocuparse, se agarró la cabeza nuevamente y se paseó de un lugar a otro, cada segundo se sentía como una semana completa, era horrible, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando aparecieron Inuyasha, Nell, Akatski y su madre con un rostro igual de deformado que ella. Ahí tuvieron que quedarse, ser paciente y esperar…

.-

Akatski había tratado de darle de comer a su hermano, pero tal como ocurrió en casa, él lo rechazó todo, por lo que el médico decidió que se le alimentara por intravenosa. Era la segunda vez que Takeda Teo estaba en ese hospital en menos de seis meses y curiosamente tenía que ver con que él mismo se había hecho las heridas, por lo que la madre de los gemelos tuvo problemas, una especialista estuvo hablando con ella y cuestionando sus labores de madre y sobre todo cuestionándole si una mujer que había tenido cáncer tenía la capacidad como para encargarse sola de sus dos hijos, Akatski estaba enfurecido, gritando que él estaba perfectamente y que lo de Teo no tenía nada que ver con su madre, pero aquella mujer parecía no escucharlo, estaba empecinada a mandarlos a terapia familiar.

-¡Que estupideces son esas! – Nell y Kagome oía los gritos que venían desde fuera de la habitación, Akatski estaba histérico.

-¡O hacen lo que digo o me encargare de quitarles a este joven y ponerlo en una familia que realmente pueda encargarse de él! – aquello enmudeció a Akatski – Agradezcan que no lo he hecho sólo porque ya no es un niño, es un joven perdido que necesita a su familia y si ustedes no le dan lo que necesita y esta situación vuelve a repetirse una vez más juro que yo misma me encargare de que no lo vuelvan a ver hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. (En Japón es a los 20 años).

No se podía culpar a esa mujer, ella no conocía el verdadero contexto de todo, ella sólo hacía su trabajo y se preocupaba por un pobre joven descarrilado. Akatski tuvo que llevarse a su madre a la cafetería por algo de comer, quizás así se tranquilizara, la pobre estaba sumamente contrariada, al igual que la desconocida, ella tampoco sabía el verdadero contexto de todo y no podía evitar sentir que era responsable de que su hijo estuviera en esa cama de hospital. Ambos se fueron por un buen rato, por lo que la inesperada visita sólo sorprendió a Nell y a Kagome. Kusawa Motoharu se atrevía a aparecerse frente a ellos como si nada, aún vestía su traje liso y esa sonrisa repulsiva que Kagome odiaba.

-¡Vete de aquí! – salto de inmediato, pero Nell la detuvo, no era bueno seguir haciendo ruido en ese lugar sabiendo que el hospital entero estaba pendiente de Takeda Teo.

-Pero mira lo que te hiciste – Motoharu ignoró por completo a aquellas mujeres- tienes un grave problema, por alguna razón cuando te cierro el paso siempre optas por el camino del hospital, eso me hace enojar.

-Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, por favor retírese - Nell nunca dejaba de ser educada.

-Eso debería ordenarlo el dueño de la habitación, pero veo que él no suelta ni una sola palabra- ante aquello Kagome volvió a chillar que era su culpa, pero el recién llegado sólo quería hablar con Teo - ¿Odias lo que eres no? Yo podría ayudarte, yo tengo la solución a todos tus problemas, sólo tienes que recuperarte, salir de esta cama y seguirme, luego prometo solucionarte todo, sólo ven conmigo – lanzó una sonrisa macabra, Teo lo miró, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sigues tratando de llevártelo? ¡Ya déjalo en paz! No permitiré que le pongas tus sucias manos encima.

-El dejó de pertenecerte… Desde que lo descubrí, él es mío – la miro serio, luego se dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse - te estaré esperando Teo.

.-

.-

-¡Cómo que no saben dónde está! - Akatski tenía agarrado al médico por las ropas y loe estaba sosteniendo con brutalidad contra la pared- ¡Ustedes son los responsables de cuidar a mi hermano, así su deber es decirme en dónde carajos se metió! – Nell trató de tranquilizarlo sin éxito. - ¡Respóndeme! ¡Dónde está mi hermano!

Takeda Teo estaba a punto de salir del hospital, sus heridas se había recuperado con mucha facilidad, si bien no había logrado que el enfermo abriera su boca para sacar su voz y lo lograron para que se alimentara como una persona normal, le había sacado los yesos de su pierna y brazo izquierdo y su semblante ya se veía saludable, ese día todos habían ido a recogerlo porque lo habían dado de alta, sólo que había un problema, Teo no estaba por ninguna parte. Sólo Inuyasha se imaginó lo que había pasado, había tenido sus sospechas pero debido a toda la conmoción y las emociones a flor de piel no quiso hacer comentarios, sin embargo, él había notado perfectamente como Teo parecía querer recuperarse, no ponía ninguna queja, todo lo contrario, era bastante cooperativo, y eso sólo ocurrió luego de la visita de Kusawa Motoharu, era evidente, Teo lo había ido a buscar, esos espantosos recuerdos lo hicieron levantarse para ir tras la persona que había prometido solucionar toda su agonía. No había nada más que hacer que buscarlo y rogar por que no fuese demasiado tarde como para perderlo nuevamente, en esos momentos el menor de los gemelos no tenía ni la cabeza ni la conciencia suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulado.

.-

.-

Kagome estaba desesperada, por más que buscaban no había rastros de él, así que no se le ocurrió otra opción más que acudir a Yamamoto Io. Inuyasha la llevo con él, debido a su nueva amistad con Teo, Inuyasha no había frecuentado mucho la compañía en el último tiempo, pero aún era considerado como un miembro de ella, Yamamoto tenía cierta confianza en él, sabía reconocer a una buena persona cuando la veía. Kagome le contó al líder de la compañía todo lo ocurrido y pidió que le ayudaran a encontrar al antiguo verdugo, pero Yamamoto se veía preocupado y un poco negativo.

-Te dije lo que pasaría si el volvía a sus andanzas – declaró.

Estaba un poco alterado, recordaba los problemas que le había provocado ese muchachos algunos meses atrás y ciertamente era algo bastante ventajoso tenerlo fuera de fuego, que Kusawa volviera tenerlo en su poder era un grave peligro para la compañía y para la ciudad.

-¡¿Podría dejar de pensar en esas cosas por un segundo?! ¡Es sólo un joven asustado que no sabe cómo enfrentar lo que tiene sobre sus hombros, necesita ayuda!

-¡Ese joven asustado, como lo llamas tú, hirió a la mitad de mi gente y tiene una larga lista de homicidios guardada en un archivo de mis gabinetes!

-¡Vamos, Yamamoto, este no es el momento para eso! – Inuyasha decidió intervenir –Kusawa está tomando partido de la situación, Teo ni siquiera se reconoce a sí mismo, está segado con su pasado y ese maldito está utilizando la oportunidad para lavarle el cerebro. Encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo no sólo nos sirve a nosotros, también te sirve a ti, si Kusawa logra su objetivo, esta compañía se arruina.

-No te sirve de nada encontrarlo si de todas formas no puedes volverlo a la normalidad – Sakura acababa de entrar a la oficina, su habilidad la había ayudado a enterarse de toda la situación- necesitas saber qué vas a hacer cuando lo encuentres.

-Tiene razón, aunque lo encontremos no dejara de odiarse a sí mismo por todo lo que hizo – sentenció Yamamoto.

-Es extraño, cómo es posible que antes pudiese cargar con todos esos crímenes sobre su espalda y ahora se vuelva un desequilibrado, eso es raro – comentó Sakura.

-¡Eso es porque antes él sabía por qué lo hacía, tenía claro que su objetivo final era más grande que los hechos mismos, ahora no tiene idea de nada! – argumentó Inuyasha.

-Entonces devuélveselos, hazle ver que lo que él hizo fue por una razón, entre comillas, justificable – Sakura se encargó de hacer el gesto de "entre comillas"

-Tienes que devolverle los recuerdos de Higurashi Kagome – habló Yamamoto –cuando él los tenga de vuelta dejara de sentirse culpable por sus asesinatos.

-¡Los tiene Kusawa, por eso se los robó a Kimura-san! – chilló Kagome.

-¡Ese maldito, siempre todo planeado!- gruñó Inuyasha.

-Entonces ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer – habló Yamamoto - ¡Sakura, búscalo, no debe estar más lejos de tu rango de audición!

.-

(Conclu: Birdy - Skinny Love)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo se ha vuelto negro debido al regreso de Kusawa Motoharu, su ambición y obsesión por Takeda Teo lo han hundido ¿Hasta un punto in-retornable? Motoharu ha movido bien sus piezas, las cosas están saliendo tal cual quiere ¿Habrá algo que se pueda hacer al respecto? ¿O finalmente obtendrá lo que quiere? ¡Próximo capitulo el ultimo de la segunda parte! ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá? <strong>_

_**Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado de un nuevo capitulo y estén esperando con ansias el próximo, que como ya dije, será el ultimo de "Lienzo en Blanco", estamos pronto a abrir una etapa totalmente diferente y espero que sigan conmigo como hasta ahora. **_

_**Quería comentarles un par de cosas, primero, mencionar que estoy feliz porque ya pasamos las 62.000 vistas, lo que me parece emocionante e irreal, además de que también pasamos los 300 reviews, todo un logro a mi parecer jajaj, y espero que esos números sigan en aumento. Otra cosa que me gustaría mencionar y que me llamo MUCHO la atención, fue el repentino crecimiento de las visitas de Nicaragua (Estoy obsesionada con las estadísticas). Antes siempre habían estado en los primeros puestos Mexico (que siempre está primero), Chile, Argentina y España (que varían posiciones), pero este mes está apareciendo tercero Nicaragua (y durante un gran trecho fue segundo), y eso que en los meses anteriores estaba bastante atrás, eso me agrado e igual me hizo preguntarme ¿Cómo paso? jajaj ¿Algún amigo de Nicaragua que deje sus comentarios y quiera lanzar una teoría? Bueno, eso. Besos y abrazos.**_

_**URGENTE: de pronto me surgió una duda ¿Hay limites de capítulos? Me refiero a los que s epueden subir, ojala alguien pudiese responderme esa duda, porque si no podríamos llegar a tener problemas...**_

_**Dejen REVIEW, amo leerlos. Saludos!**_


	62. Chapter 62

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Sí, escucha a la distancia.

**ericka1a: **Esas son buenas noticias. No te preocupes por las correcciones, están bien.

**Mikiyoo:** Me alegro que te haya gustando tanto la primera historia. Lamentablemente no tengo más historias, aunque no lo creas, me he demorado siglos en esta. Actualizo una vez por semana, generalmente los sábados, pero hay veces como ahora en que actualizo los domingos, y a veces los viernes. Saludos!

**claristi:** No te preocupes, queda mucho.

**Romina: ¿**Acaso he dado alguna señal de quererlo abandonar? Tu review me dejo intrigada.

**Aniita:** Buenas noticias lo del fanfic de Naruto.

**meli-chii:** La verdad es que últimamente note que había una fuga de comentaristas, pero por suerte suelen regresan jajaja. En cuanto a si lo tengo avansado, la verdad es que sí, bastante, de otra forma sería imposible publicar una vez por semana.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**Dos: **Lienzo en blanco.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - It's Time)

_**Octavo - **El peso me arrastra al infierno ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Luz? Ya no reconozco la luz, ya no merezco la luz. _

_**.-**_

-¿Quieres sentirte mejor? – la voz de Kusawa se esparció por el bosque.

Teo había salido del hospital por su propia cuenta y Kusawa lo esperó no muy lejos sabiendo que tarde o temprano llegaría, luego lo guio hasta ese lugar sin decir nada, ahora estaba solo, todos sus subordinados lo había abandonado aquel día en que Teo se reveló, sin embargo no le importaba, teniendo al menor de los Takeda sabía que podría lograr todos sus objetivos, no necesitaba a nadie más.

-Yo voy a hacer que ese dolor se vaya, sólo tienes que hacer cada una de las cosas que yo te diga, voy a sacar todo el potencial que hay dentro de ti.

-¿Potencial…? – murmuró algo desolado.

-¿Crees que los recuerdos que te di son malos? – Lo tomó de los hombros - no pienses eso, esos recuerdos son una maravilla, es lo que tú eres, es lo que debes ser, no tienes que odiarlos, todo lo contrario, abrásate a ellos, sujétalos fuerte, no los dejes escapar, ellos te dicen quién eres y no hay absolutamente nada de malo en ello.

-Un asesino…

-¡Correcto! ¡Y no hay nada malo! ¡Es tu esencia, eres tú! ¡Compréndelo sin importar que los otros lo comprendan o no! ¡Y por eso tú lugar está conmigo!

-Soy yo…

-¡No lo escuches! - soltó una voz, era Inuyasha que llegaba en compañía de Kagome, Yamamoto y Sakura - ¡Este no eres tú, este es quien él quiere que seas!

-Yamamoto, tú otra vez ¿Vas a salvar a tu viejo enemigo o es que acaso también lo quieres para ti? – comentó Kusawa soltando a Teo.

-Vengo a detener tus planes de una vez por todas, la última vez te escapaste, pero en esta oportunidad eso no pasará.

-Eso lo veremos - volvió su atención a "su" diamante – ellos no son capas de aceptar tu esencia, yo si lo soy, quieren cambiarte, conmigo no necesitas hacerlo.

-¡El único que quiere cambiarlo eres tú, devuélvemelo en este instante, la única razón por la que él esté ahí es porque tú no le has devuelto sus memorias!

-Kagome…

Kiseki había notado su presencia y escuchado su voz, ella sonrió al darse cuenta de esto y Kusawa se dio cuenta que ante eso sus planes tambaleaban, por lo que apretó más fuerte a Teo y lo agito un poco gritándole que no la escuchara, que ella era la peor de todas y quien menos era capaz de comprenderlo, ante eso Kagome se enfureció y le lanzó una flecha espiritual, pero él fue capaz de moverse a tiempo junto a su acompañante, volvieron a gritarle advertencias, pero fue inútil, así que comenzaron el ataque y Kusawa el contraataque y, mientras esto pasaba, se encargaba de que nadie se atreviese a acercarse a Teo, quien estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar, los gritos de todos lo estaban mareando un tanto, fue cuando Kusawa le ordenó que lo ayudara, que atacara a los intrusos que no eran capaces de entender su esencia y dejase salir todo lo que tenía dentro, pero él no se movió y eso lo hizo enfurecer, lanzó otro par de ataques que alejaron aún más a los intrusos y se paró frente a él con determinación.

-¡Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! – rugió, y luego posó su palma sobre su frente y con su energía comenzó a sacar las perlas que habían en la cabeza de Teo.

Se formó un gran resplandor y el grito de Takeda Teo inundo el bosque, Kusawa estaba furioso y había decidido utilizar su última carta, le quitaría todos sus recuerdos exceptuando los que lo dejaban manipularlo sin mayores complicaciones, sólo le dejaría imágenes de muerte y sangre en su cabeza, así lo convencería de que aquello era su única y verdadera esencia, no necesitaba mayores recuerdos que esos.

-¡Teo! – Inuyasha lo llamó algo frustrado, no obtuvo respuesta.

Y claro que no las obtendría, ese hombre ya no reaccionaba a ese nombre, porque no lo conocía y tampoco conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban frente a él, lo único que conocía era la sangre y la muerte.

(Evanescence - Going Under)

-Son tus enemigos, y por sobre todo, los míos – posó su mano sobre su hombro –acábalos.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Tú único aliado, la única persona que es capaz de entender tu realidad.

Kiseki lo miró confundido, quiso protestar, pero un rayo los ataco precisamente en ese momento, lo cual fue un grave error de parte de Yamamoto, ya que le permitió a Kusawa seguir tejiendo la mentira, insistió en que ellos querían destruirlos y por ende, él debía hacerlo antes de que aquello pasase.

-¡Atácalos! – grito.

Y así fue, los ataco, Teo se fue contra el hombre que lanzaba los rayos, una flama salió de su mano derecha y se impactó contra uno de los ataque de éste, hubo una explosión, pero Teo atravesó tras ella y lanzó un segundo ataque que Yamamoto apenas pudo esquivar, entonces hubo un disparo, Sakura traía un arma consigo, si bien sus habilidades eran asombrosas, de nada le servían para defenderse, aunque lamentablemente no logró darle, Teo había quemado la bala antes de que pudiese tocarlo, volvió a cargar el arma y a apuntar, pero su objetivo ya no estaba ahí, había desparecido y para su des fortuna había reaparecido justo detrás de ella, iba a lanzarle una llamarada cuando otro rayo lo hizo alejarse, Yamamoto estaba lejos de ser vencido, así que lo ataco de nuevo.

-¡Eso, eso, mátalo! ¡Rómpele los huesos! - festejo Kusawa, quien no se dio cuenta que detrás de él aparecía Inuyasha.

Éste lo ataco tratando de recuperar la perlas negras de Kiseki, esa era la única manera de devolverlo a la normalidad y de dejar todo como debería estar, pero aquél sujeto no era insignificante y le devolvió el ataque de inmediato causando que se alejara, mas no que se rindiera, Inuyasha era alguien obstinado, volvió a atacarlo una y otra vez a pesar de que sabía que no podía contra él. Finalmente Kusawa lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó hasta el campo de batalla gritándole a Teo que aquel sujeto era un peor enemigo que Yamamoto. Los ojos de los amigos se encontraron, sólo que uno de ellos no podía reconocer al otro como tal, Kiseki intentó atacarlo e Inuyasha esquivarlo.

-¡No lo escuches estúpido, te está mintiendo, tú no eres esto, él tiene el resto de tus recuerdos!

-¿Qué… es eso?

-¡Lo más tuyo y preciado que tienes y que sólo te pertenece a ti!

-¡Lo único que tú tienes es la muerte! – rugió Kusawa - ¡Todas esas imágenes en tu cabeza, eso es lo que tú eres, no escuches a alguien que trata de salvar su pellejo, si no recuerdas nada más que la sangre es porque es lo único que sabes hacer y tienes!

Kiseki se quedó tieso, su mirada seguía perdida como siempre, para él aquello tenía sentido e Inuyasha lo supo en cuanto lo volvió a atacar.

-¡Apuesto que te sientes vacío, apuesto a que sientes que algo te falta! - siguió hablando Inuyasha mientras esquivaba.

-¡Eso desaparecerá en cuanto lo mates!

-¡No lo hará, nada de eso va a desaparecer, todo lo contrario, aumentara!

-¡Mentiras! – rugió - ¡Obedece a lo que hay en tu cabeza, sigue ese camino! ¡Tú camino!

-¡Ya cierra la boca! – gruño Kagome lanzándole una flecha que lo lanzó lejos, su brazo derecho quedo completamente destrozado.

Eso hizo que Kiseki se detuviera y la mirara atento, curioso de saber quién era ella, Inuyasha lo notó.

-¿La ves? Ella es tú verdad, ella es a quién debes recordar.

Kiseki volteó la vista a quién le hablaba, lo miro atento y buscó en su cabeza, pero en ella no encontró más que la sangre de siempre y se desesperó un tanto, por lo que ahora enfocó sus ojos en Kusawa, quien se estaba reincorporando, necesitaba encontrar alguna respuesta.

-No lo mires a él… por favor… - aquella voz lo llamó.

-¿Quién eres tú…?

-¡Ella es…! - Inuyasha quiso hablar pero él lo calló empujándolo con él fuego.

-No hagas eso – Kagome no quería seguir viéndolo dañar a las personas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú no harías eso.

-Yo mato.

-Sé que es difícil de entender, pero este no eres tú, necesitas todos tus recuerdos para entenderlo.

-Este soy yo…

-No, tú…-

-¡No la escuches! - gruño Kusawa quien lanzaba una bola de energía en dirección a Sakura - ¡Ellos tratan de hacerte débil, algo que tú no eres!

Un rayo tronó a la distancia y llego hasta las cercanías de Kusawa, otra gran explosión, aquello distrajo a Kiseki de Kagome y lo hizo enfocar su atención en el dueño de los rayos, había olvidado aquella lucha inconclusa así que la retomó, Kagome trató de correr tras él para detenerlo, pero Kusawa la detuvo con un ataque, la miró desafiante estaba claro, quería destruirla, era evidente que sólo ella sería capaz de hacer fracasar todos sus planes. Ataque iban y venían de todas direcciones, sólo Sakura no mantenía una batalla, estaba herida, mientras que Inuyasha estaba intentando ayudar a Kagome sin éxito alguno. Kagome era buena en lo que hacía, pero no era tan rápida, por lo que un ataque la lanzó lejos antes de que pudiese contrarrestarlo a tiempo, Kusawa se le acercó peligrosamente, la pateo antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie obligándola a lanzar un grito de dolor, Inuyasha se lanzó sobre Kusawa con sus garras, no iba a permitir que la siguiera golpeando, sin embargo, éste volvió a lanzarlo lejos con un ataque que hirió su pierna izquierda, ya no podría llegar a tiempo junto a su amiga. Kagome quiso pararse otra vez para defenderse, pero rápidamente Kusawa la toma de la garganta y la levanta antes de que ella lo hiciese por sí sola, nada más que ahora sus pies estaban colgando.

Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado, inútilmente trató de arrastrarse pero sabía que jamás llegaría antes de que el enemigo terminara asfixiándola, entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer grito, grito y pidió ayuda al único que sería capaz de detener a ese hombre.

-¡Idiota de las llamas! – grito tan fuerte que causo que se detuviera justo en el momento en que iba a eliminar por completo a Yamamoto. - ¡Qué estás haciendo! ¡¿Para qué mataste a toda esa gente?! ¡¿Para qué perdiste la memoria?! ¡En este preciso momento todo eso se va a ir al carajo!

Kiseki lo miró y luego miró lo que estaba pasando un poco más allá, una corriente eléctrica cruzó por su espalda, pero aun así sus músculos no se movieron.

-¡No importa si no la recuerdas, no importa si no tienes idea de quién es! ¡Lo que importa es lo que sientes ahora! ¡Qué sientes al verla a ella! ¡Qué sientes al estar viéndola morir! ¡Si en este minuto no te importa, entonces no vale la pena que recuerdes algo!

Kagome estaba luchando por zafarse de su agresor, pero estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, ese hombre la estaba matando, e Inuyasha lo veía… y Kiseki lo veía… Sintió como si una mano atravesara su pecho y le estrujara el corazón, aquella mujer se estaba muriendo.

-No… - susurró débil - ¡No! - rugió después.

Sus alas fueron expulsadas de su cuerpo de un segundo a otro y se abalanzó hasta aquella dirección, sólo tuvo que hacer un movimiento para lograr que la soltara, un fuerte golpe y ella cayó en sus brazos, se sintió sumamente preocupado y no sabía por qué, pero eso no tenía importancia, lo único que importaba en ese instante es que ella estuviese bien, la movió un poco intentado que reaccionara, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo, eso lo hizo feliz y un alivio inmenso inundó su corazón, no obstante, de pronto, el rostro de ella se descompuso, trato de advertirle pero era demasiado tarde, Kusawa sostuvo con su palma la cabeza de Teo.

-¡Tú ya no me sirves para nada! - Gruño con disgusto.

Lo siguiente que paso fue otro resplandor, esta vez Kusawa Motoharu había decidido vaciar por completo la memoria de su mayor esperanza, comprendió que jamás le sería realmente útil y fiel, por lo que si no le servía, su venganza sería dejarlo sin nada.

Teo soltó a Kagome, sus ojos quedaron completamente vacíos, ya no había nada en su memoria, pero ahora era peor que la vez anterior, era como un simple muñeco sin nada adentro, imposible hacerlo reaccionar, estaba de rodillas y completamente tieso.

-¡Qué le hiciste! - chilló ella, pero fue callada cuando él se le abalanzó encima y comenzó a ahorcarla nuevamente.

-¡Fue culpa tuya! ¡Esto es tú culpa!

Estaba ahorcándola de nuevo, ahora sí que la mataría, no le cabían dudas de eso, ya nadie podría detenerlo, o por lo menos eso pensaba, pero para su sorpresa alguien le agarró el brazo y lo jaló, no fue un gran jalón, de hecho no lo movió ni un centímetro, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió de todo eso fue a quien pertenecía esa mano, era Takeda Teo, quien a pesar de esta bastante paralizado estaba luchando para mover su cuerpo e impedirle matar a esa mujer, aquello lo hizo enfadar, no podía entender tanta fidelidad a pesar de que no podía recordar ni una sola mísera célula de ella. Soltó a Kagome y se fue en contra de él, ya no lo soportaba más, ese infeliz había arruinado todos los grandes planes que tenía para él sólo por una mujer, era una persona absurda, acabaría con él en ese mismo lugar. Sin embargo Kagome había reaccionado y se lanzó sobre él golpeándolo para que lo soltara a misma vez que le gritaba que le devolviera todos sus recuerdos, furiosos por una nueva interrupción, se giró y la golpeo con un fuerte manotazo, y en ese instante, alguien lo agarró del cuello, volvió la vista asustado, no podía creer que fuese Teo, el hombre en el suelo, el que lo estaba estrujando.

-Mis recuerdos… - musito como una orden.

Entonces un nuevo resplandor se apodero de ellos, pero en aquella ocasión era Takeda Teo y no Kusawa Motoharu el que reclamaba las memorias, sus memorias. Entonces, de un momento a otro, todo fue claro, cada cosa volvía a estar en su lugar, desde su vida pasada hasta ese día, incluso su pasado tortuoso, y por sobre todo, lo que más atesoraba, las memorias que sólo mostraban a Kagome.

-¡Maldito…! - una cara de espanto se posó en el rostro de Kusawa, mientras una sonrisa triunfal se deslumbraba en quien lo sostenía.

-Este maldito será quien te haga pedazos.

Eso fue todo, Kiseki ya no gastaría su tiempo en darle una lección como antes, ahora se desharía de él de una sola vez, no volvería a cometer el error de dejarlo escapar para que él volviese a intentar arruinarle la vida, una llama intensa salió de su mano, si ese hombre amaba tanto su fuego, entonces le daría el gusto de morir a causa de lo que tanto adoraba, lo atravesó rápido, veloz, no lo quería ni un segundo más sobre la tierra y estaba seguro de que nadie se sentiría triste por ello. Kusawa Motoharu estaba definitivamente muerto.

-¿Ki…Kiseki?

Ella lo llamó temeroso, no sabía si había pasado exactamente lo que ella había querido, pero ese era el momento de corroborarlo, él se alejó del cadáver y se levantó del suelo para verla, ambos estaban sentados sobre la tierra y se miraban fijamente, ella aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Siento todo eso… - soltó de pronto - yo… yo no volveré a olvidarme de nada.

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y se lanzó sobre él aliviada, al fin ¡Al fin lo tenía de vuelta! Ahora ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, Kusawa estaba muerto, ella ya no corría peligro y él podía recordarlo absolutamente todo, no había estado tan feliz desde el día en que Akatski la había llevado a su casa y le había presentado a su hermano menor. Ahora todo sería perfecto, no había ninguna duda para ella.

.-

.-

Yamamoto, Sakura, Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron a la compañía para curar sus heridas mientras que Teo decidió regresar al hospital de donde se había fugado, se inventaría una buena excusa y la haría creíble y permanente en compañía de su poderosa sonrisa, no había manera de que las personas no cayeran con ella, ni mucho menos con sus manera de decir las cosas. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que su familia no tuviese problemas con la mujer escandalosa. Luego de unas horas su hermano y su madre lo fueron a buscar y se lo llevaron sano y a salvo a su casa, la madre de los gemelos estaba demasiado feliz, tan sólo al ver a su pequeño supo que había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

Esa noche, sin importar las heridas, Inuyasha se presentó en la casa Takeda con un yeso que cubría toda su pierna izquierda, una muleta de un lado y a Kagome del otro para ayudarlo, ella le había dicho que se esperara a que su pierna se recuperara, pero era bastante testarudo como para hacer caso, insistía que Teo viese cómo él había acabado por culpa suya.

-¿Nueva moda? - rió mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de pastel que su madre había hecho de forma expres.

-¡No te atrevas a reírte, todo esto es tú culpa! – Gruño apoyándose en el mesón con enfado - ¡Mírame y siente la culpa corroyendo tu cuerpo!

-¿Quieres pastel? - le ofreció un plato y luego se hecho otro poco a la boca y habló sin haber tragado todavía - realmente está bueno.

-¡No estoy hablando de pastel!

-¿Entonces no lo quieres? – comenzó a retirarlo.

-¡No dije eso! - gruñó este sosteniendo el plato antes de que se alejara.

-Eso pensé – lanzó un sonrisa triunfal y le ofreció un tenedor que le fue arrebatado con bastante agresividad.

Kagome acomodo a Inuyasha para que no se cayera de su asiento y luego se sentó junto a Kiseki, Nell le ofreció una rebanada de pastel y Akatski le pasó un tenedor, iba a comenzar a devorar lo que había en el plato, pero su mirada se distrajo en la persona que tenía al lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - parecía contrariado.

-¿No te duele nada? Acabas de salir del hospital y de tener unas cuantas peleas el día de hoy, no debería estar tan feliz masticando pastel – él apreció pensativo.

-No, realmente no me duele nada de nada – luego sonrió y siguió con su pastel.

-¿Bromeas? Nosotros fuimos los únicos perjudicados de todo eso – masculló Inuyasha mientras devoraba.

-Teo-chan, aún no dices lo que te dijeron en el hospital- habló Nell.

-Oh, todo bien, dije que me había quedado encerrado en un cuarto cuando me aburrí y fui a echar un vistazo, también me encontré con esa mujer que decía cosas feas de mama, sólo tuve que tener una pequeña charla con ella para convencerla de olvidar esa ridiculez de la terapia familiar.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes tú? ¿Magia? ¿Es que acaso todo siempre te sale bien? – Akatski no podía creer la capacidad que tenía su hermano para salir bien parado de todas las situaciones, éste sólo sonrió abiertamente como si le estuviese respondiendo "Sí, todo siempre me sale bien, tengo talento".

(Brian Crain - Imagining)

Siguieron charlando como si en esos día no hubiese habido un caos total, como si en esa mañana y en esa tarde no hubiese ocurrido absolutamente nada, el pastel se acabó, Akatski se había conseguido un videojuego nuevo e Inuyasha se moría por probarlo, todos iban al comedor para verlo cuando de pronto Kiseki toma del brazo a Kagome y le dice que lo siga. Salieron fuera de la casa y caminaron hasta una pequeña plazoleta cercana, la noche estaba despejada y la luna brillaba como nunca, incluso parecía más cerca de lo normal.

-Loco día ¿No? – Teo estaba parado frente a ella con sus manos en los bolsillos, él no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? Te gusta llamar la atención – al decir esto él subió la mirada y rió.

-He sido descubierto.

-¿Pasa algo…? - quería saber por qué la había llevado hasta ahí.

Él la contemplo un momento, saco una mano de su bolsillo y acarició con cuidado la mejilla de Kagome, luego sacó la otra mano de su bolsillo y la abrasó de un momento a otro ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y sus cabellos, ella correspondió el abrasó y volvió a preguntarle si pasaba algo.

-Sólo quería estar así… un rato… sólo un rato… - la apretó aún más.

-No tiene que ser un rato, puede ser cuanto quieras. - Él no dijo nada por algunos minutos, así que ella continuó hablando - Esto me gusta, es agradable estar así, en paz, finalmente sin nada de qué preocuparse, sólo tú y yo - acarició su espalda - ahora me abrasaras todos los días ¿Verdad?

Él se movió un poco, levanto su cabeza del refugio en el cuello de Kagome y roso su mejilla con la de ella hasta que sus labios se encontraron, o más bien dicho, hasta que él los encontró, apretó sus labios contra los de ella con firmeza y cuando retiro sus labios lo hizo con suma lentitud, como si quisiera guardar ese beso para siempre. Sus frentes quedaron apoyadas en las del otro.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? Hay una película que me muero por ver – comentó Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Suena divertido – sonrió tenuemente. - ¿Mañana?

-Sí, pero antes tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosa, así que será más en la tarde, casi bien tarde – rió - ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece bien.

-Juntémonos en el…

-¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? - la interrumpió - mama sigue algo preocupada y si salgo solo la pondré nerviosa, cuando me vea contigo cualquier preocupación se le quitara de inmediato.

-Tienes razón, no hay que preocuparla más. Te llamaré y… - él volvió a interrumpirla.

-Mi teléfono está muerto, no sé qué le pasó, y el de la casa creo que no está pagado, así que también está muerto ¿Por qué no simplemente vienes? No tienes que llamar a nadie.

-Está bien, vendré por ti a las seis – sonrió – tienes que estar listo, la película es a las siete.

-No te preocupes… - cerró sus ojos y la besó en la frente - iré a dejarte a tu casa, de seguro Inuyasha pasará la noche en la mía pegado a ese videojuego.

-Tienes razón.- contestó sin poder aguantar la risa ante la imagen, luego se marcharon y caminaron tomados de la mano, aquel apretón se sentía realmente fuerte.

.-

.-

¡Oh no! ¡Va a matarme, va a matarme! Soy una estúpida, no entiendo cómo fue posible que me demorara tanto, termine temprano con mama y tuve bastante tiempo para ocuparme de arreglarme, pero aun así tarde más de lo debido y ahora estoy sumamente atrasada. Se enojará conmigo y yo sólo estaba intentando verme bonita para él, no habíamos tenido una cita en mucho tiempo y era la primera que tendríamos luego de que él me recordara totalmente, por lo tanto, definitiva y absolutamente es una cita especial. Corrí apresurada hasta que al fin llegué a su casa, tenía veinte minutos de retraso, seguramente me reprendería, pero tenía a mi favor que estaba más bonita de lo acostumbrado así que seguramente lo pasaría por alto, la puerta tardo en abrirse un poco, estaba sumamente nerviosa, o mejor dicho ansiosa, sólo quería verlo, sonreírle, tomarlo de la mano y caminar junto a él, abrasarlo largamente nuevamente y que él me besara cuando se le diera en ganas. La puerta se abrió, Akatski parecía sorprendido, pero me saludo alegre como siempre.

-Vaya Higurashi, sí que estás bonita el día de hoy.

-¿Tú crees? – Ambos sonreímos - ¿Puedes llamar a tu hermano? Estamos algo atrasados.

En cuanto dije eso su semblante cambió por completo, se veía contrariado, sin embargo no decía nada y permanecía como una estatua frente a la puerta, eso me molesto un poco, yo realmente tenía prisa, sé que la tardanza era mi culpa, pero si seguíamos así de verdad nunca llegaríamos a tiempo.

-Takeda-Kun ¿Por qué no lo llamas? Ya es tarde y… - no me dejo continuar.

-¿No te lo dijo? – Creo que notó la gran duda en mi rostro – Vamos ¿Realmente no te lo dijo? Pero si él dijo que lo había hecho.

-¿Decirme qué? – luego me altere- ¿Algo le pasó? ¡¿Está bien?!

-Sí, sí, está bien, pero… - me miro dudoso y yo insistí en que soltara lo que quería decir de una vez, aquello me estaba asustando – él no está aquí.

-¿Cómo? No me digas que cambio de opinión y decidió que nos encontráramos allá - iba a irme corriendo, pero él me sostuvo.

-No Higurashi… Teo se fue.

-Por eso te digo que tengo que ir por… - nuevamente no me dejo continuar.

-No Higurashi, no me estás entendiendo – me miró fijo – Teo se fue de aquí, agarró una mochila, metió un poco de ropa y se fue de la ciudad.

-¿Qué…? – estaba segura de que había oído mal ¡Tenía que haber oído mal!

-Se fue esta mañana Higurashi, no dijo dónde, tomo sus cosas, dijo adiós con una enorme sonrisa y tomo un autobús - no podía creerlo, eso tenía que ser una broma - ni siquiera dijo si volvería… él sólo se fue.

(Conclu: Birdy - Skinny Love)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Concluimos con la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado. Al igual que la primera, la deje abierta con un problema que será el hilo del cual se sostendrá la tercera parte y, quizás hasta la cuarta... Espero que la intriga les haga seguir aquí, sí, puede que tenga tácticas sucias jaja. Muy bien, finalizamos "Lienzo en Blanco" y damos paso a "Sombra de Osaka", las explicaciones vendrán en capítulos futuros, besoos, saludoos y dejen muchos REWIEVS.<strong>_


	63. Chapter 63

**miko kaoru-sama: **Sí fuera tan fácil ¿Crees que la historia tendría sentido? No, no no jajajja, yo dije que me gustaba el drama, aunque en verdad, esto todavía no es nada. Y sobre el PD... ¿Qué no notaste que fue Kiseki todo el tiempo quien estuvo detrás de ella? Bueno hasta los últimos dos o tres capítulos. Además, en la primera parte Kiseki sufrió en silencio, yo creo que el dolor es mutuo ¿Quizás no lo he proyectado bien?

**Desirena: **Eso sólo lo descubrirás si sigues leyendo (no quiero presionar) Y en cuanto a lo ultimo ¿Quizás es por qué a veces escribo pensando en una? No veo la historia tanto como una "lectura" más bien me gusta trasmitirla de modo que pueda imaginarte claramente, como una seria, si incluso le tengo algo así como un opening y un ending a casa temporada, no sé si lo notaste, espero que sí.

**Akkane Hygurashi: **Puede que un día escriba uno. Puede que un día modifique esta historia para que no me acusen de plagio, quien sabe... aunque lo primero es más seguro que incierto.

**blueviolet01: **¿Tres días? Eso si que es lectura intensiva. Claro que puedes pregunta, aunque yo soy libre de responder jaja, y por supuesto, no voy a responder a eso, aunque no te preocupes, lo sabrás pronto. ¡Bienvenida!

**Aniita:** Me gustó la forma de tu comentario, es como si ya supieses las posibles reacciones del personaje, eso me agrada, quiere decir que dejado que lo conozcan bien, y, en verdad, si te fijas bien en las personalidades de los personajes, en el contexto y sus evoluciones, puedes llegar a deducir perfectamente lo que puede llegar a pasar. Me pregunto si llegaras a ser capaz de eso, mmm, quien sabe.

**danny love: **la mayoría quiere lo mismo que tú.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenidos a lo que ya es la tercera parte de la historia, pero no se preocupen, aún queda mucho (las partes varían en su duración), la segunda parte a quedado con una picante duda que esperamos poder resolver en la tercera. Esta parte es importante, no está muy dotada de escenas de acción, es más que nada emotiva e incluso sentimental (espero no aburrirlos), pero es como un puente, es sumamente importante para llegar a la cuarta parte. Muy bien, espero que les agrade, los dejo para que lean.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

** Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

_**Primero**_ - _Y aquí estoy, esperando, aguardando... no tardes demasiado, me hundo un poco sin ti. _

.-

Estoy esperando, estoy pacientemente esperando por alguna noticia de él, confió en que cuando menos lo espere él tocará a mi puerta, sonreirá y dirá algo como "tuve unos cuantos problemas, lo siento" porque aunque nadie me lo diga yo sé que eso fue lo que pasó, no puede haber otra explicación, él no se iría sin decirme nada, nosotros teníamos planes, algo debió haberse presentado, algo que le es imposible explicar aún, por eso sigo esperando… ya pasó un mes… estoy preocupada… el año escolar aún no termina y si sigue faltando va a perder el año, así que confió en que ya no debe tardar demasiado, quizás mañana o la próxima semana regrese, más de ese tiempo no le doy. Kiseki tiene que regresar.

.-

-¿Qué es esto? – Kagome estaba en la sala de profesores, tenía que entregar el papel con las elecciones de su futuro cuando perdió la vista en la lista de su curso, donde curiosamente había un nombre tachado.

-La lista Higurashi ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué esto esta tachado, explíquelo.

-Hay que tachar a quienes ya no son nuestros alumnos… - habló como si nada.

-Pero él sigue siendo alumno de aquí, aún le quedan días para faltar, puede presentar exámenes y trabajos, además… - él la calló.

-Está retirado, no se trata de las ausencias, su madre lo saco del establecimiento.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo sé es extraño, el otro Takeda sigue aquí, pero a decir verdad me agrada que sea él el que se quede y no ese fastidio de Teo.

-Pero…

-Creo que se fue, seguramente tomara el resto de cursos en otro lugar, que se yo. Higurashi, llevas mucho tiempo aquí, ya regresa a clases.

.-

.-

Inuyasha fue quien averiguo en la casa Takeda que, efectivamente, como le habían dicho a Kagome, la madre de Teo lo había retirado oficialmente del establecimiento, ya que había sido él mismo quien se lo pidió antes de marcharse de la ciudad, aunque ella no se decidió a hacerlo hasta ese momento por la esperanza de que se arrepintiese, sin embargo, Akatski le dejo en claro que eso no ocurriría.

Kagome y el hermano de Teo ya no se dirigían mucho la palabra, la razón no era tanto por ella, sino que más de él, quien por alguna razón parecía mucho más cómodo cuando no la veía, eso le hizo suponer a Kagome que era a causa de que ella le recordaba mucho a su hermano desaparecido, porque era así, Takeda Teo estaba desaparecido, Kagome siempre había estado preguntando por alguna noticia de él y ninguno de sus cercanos sabía nada, no se había comunicado con nadie y a ninguna persona le informaba de sus pasos.

.-

Inuyasha estaba tan preocupado como Kagome, pero a diferencia de ella él no se detenía, no estaba esperando, porque tenía bien puesto en la cabeza que si él se había ido era simplemente porque se le antojo mandarse a cambiar muy lejos de ahí y punto, y que si no dijo nada, fue única y exclusivamente por la vergüenza de una acto tan lastimero. Tenía la intuición de que algún día regresaría, por no decir la certeza, no constante, estaba seguro de que ese día era lejano, muy lejano, por lo tanto no había que perder tiempo esperando a alguien a quien todavía no se le cruzaba por la cabeza la idea de volver al lugar que pertenece. Justamente por este pensamiento, la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha se puso áspera, ya que ella negaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese así y le recriminaba con duras palabras su falta de fe, mientras que Inuyasha le gritaba de regreso que era una ilusa y que aceptara de una vez por todas que Kiseki había huido, que la había abandonado y que él no le debía ningún respeto a un dichoso mejor amigo que también lo había abandonado sin decir ninguna palabra ni mandar una carta.

-Vas a arrepentirte por decir todas estas cosas – musitó Kagome.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? ¿No fue él mismo quien te dijo que siempre debías hacerme caso? ¿Cuántos porrazos más quieres tener antes de aprender algo tan sencillo?

Pero ella siguió sin escuchar.

.-

.-

-Higurashi-san…

Kagome estaba entrenando, desde la muerte de Kusawa Motoharu había decidido ingresar en la compañía, no quería volver a ser la chica indefensa que era en antaño y que estaba volviendo a ser, además de que había escuchado mejor sus objetivos y las buenas intenciones que la formaban por lo que creyó que sería lo correcto formar parte de ella. La compañía era un edificio inmenso con un sinfín de instalaciones, desde algo tan sencillo como un casino hasta algo tan complejo como un hospital – había toda una plata dedicado a ello debido a los miembros heridos en misiones- también tenía un ala de entrenamiento, habían piscinas, gimnasios y áreas de combate, todo con una increíble tecnología. Ese día Kagome estaba en un área en el que entrenaba su agilidad, en donde tenía que esquivar una serie de bloques mecanizados según velocidad y nivel, había terminado recientemente cuando escucho que alguien había pronunciado su nombre, se dio la vuelta, frente a ella había un joven un tanto más bajo que Inuyasha, cabello café y corto, ojos grandes del mismo color que su pelo, nariz recta, barbilla prominente y una sonrisa dulce, alguien bastante guapo la verdad, sin embargo ella nunca lo había visto y no sabía por qué él conocía su nombre.

-Disculpa ¿Te conozco…?

-¿No me reconoces?

-¿Eh…?

-Te saludo todos los días… - comento algo incómodo.

-¿De verdad? – estaba sorprendida, no lo recordaba.

-Entonces eso resuelve mi incógnita de si me veías o no – rió nervioso, mientras Kagome se disculpaba avergonzada – mi nombre es Sasakawa Makoto. Escucha… - siguió él igual de nervioso que ante - ¿Estás libre mañana? Me gané una cena en un restaurant francés, en un concurso del trabajo, y bueno… yo realmente quisiera que me acompañaras.

-¿Como… como una cita?

-Sí – volvió a reír nervioso – realmente, realmente, realmente quiero una cita contigo Higurashi.

Aquello ultimo lo había dicho mirándola fijamente a los ojos a pesar de todo el nerviosismo que acumulaba su cuerpo, había juntado todo el valor que tenía para hablarle y daría todo de sí para que las cosas le salieran bien. Kagome lo miró un segundo, estaba alagada, pero incomoda.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad es que tengo a alguien.

Él pareció sorprendido, luego de un momento a otro comenzó a disculparse con repetidas inclinaciones mientras se excusaba diciendo que le había preguntado a Sou Inuyasha si tenían una relación y que cuando él le dijo que no preguntó si ella tenía alguna relación con otra persona, pero la respuesta para su suerte también había sido negativa, por lo que finalmente se animó a invitarla.

-¿Inuyasha te dijo eso?

-Dijo que desde hace un tiempo que no salías con nadie, así que me animo a hablarte.

-¡¿Inuyasha hizo eso?!

-También dijo…- se calló un rato, pero luego lo lanzó –que tu antigua relación estaba totalmente acabada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Explotó - ¡Él no está aquí ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que la relación esté acabada!

-Pero…

-¡Te dije que no es cierto!- rugió para luego irse sin antes gritar por última vez -¡No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!

.-

Kagome golpeó a Inuyasha, pero no fue un típico golpe de broma, no, tomo el pesado bototo de un desconocido de la compañía y se lo lanzó en la cabeza, fue tan fuerte que le saco sangre y lo dejo mareado, luego tuvieron la misma discusión que habían tenido todos los días desde que Kiseki se marchó, sin embargo aquella discusión fue aún peor y Kagome le grito a todo pulmón y en frente de todos que no volvería a dirigirle la palabra a menos que se retractara y el grito de vuelta que eso nunca pasaría, luego tomaron caminos separado y Kagome comenzó a sentir la ausencia de Teo con mayor ímpetu debido a la ausencia de Inuyasha.

.-

.-

Inuyasha había recuperado a Tessaiga, dos semana luego de que el menor de los Takeda abandonara la ciudad de Tokyo le habían encomendado la misión de cuidar una sala del museo en la parte oeste de la ciudad, un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado, le dijeron que esa sala siempre tenía un vigilante, debido a que el objeto que se custodiaba tenía un famoso pasado y siempre podía ocurrir que alguien indebido se apoderara de ella preferían ahorrarse el mal rato y custodiarla permanentemente, aquella vez era el turno de Inuyasha, quien nunca imagino el tamaño de su sorpresa al llegar a ese lugar, Tessaiga, aquella espada que le había pertenecido a su padre y que él había ido a buscar al otro mundo, su Tessaiga, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza buscarla, pensó que alguna persona cualquiera la había tomado sin saber el poder que guardaba y había terminado destrozándola. Inmediatamente había intentado tomarla, pero Ryo Kuno lo detuvo, claro, él no tenía idea del pasado de Inuyasha y esa espada, por lo que en ningún momento pensó en desobedecer a la misión y permitir que alguien tocara aquel objeto, pero Inuyasha alegó y exigió que Yamamoto se presentara, aquella espada le pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie lo alejara de ella ahora que la había encontrado.

-¿Y cómo vas a probarlo? – pregunto Yamamoto cuando al fin llegó y escuchó las palabras.

-Bueno…

-Esa espada está muerta, al parecer, como todo lo místico de hace quinientos años atrás sólo funciona en las manos de un demonio.

-¿Si está muerta entonces por qué la custodias?

-Mejor prevenir que curar.

-Aunque tu historia sea cierta esa espada ya no te sirve de nada, ahora eres un humano, así que no puedes hacerla despertar – argumentó Ryo.

-¡Pero sigo siendo yo y ella sigue siendo mi Tessaiga!

Ellos insistieron que siendo humano no sacaría nada, pero Inuyasha era obstinado e insistió en su punto, tanto así que con furia los desafió y se acercó a la espada, Ryo iba a detenerlo nuevamente, pero Yamamoto le dijo que no lo hiciera, que sólo así conseguirían que el testarudo se diese cuenta de su causa perdida, no obstante, las cosas no fueron así, tan pronto como Inuyasha posó su mano en la empuñadura la espada palpito como si tuviese vida, era la clara señal de que había reconocido a su dueño.

Después de eso a Yamamoto no le había quedado más remedio que dejar que Inuyasha se llevara a Tessaiga, luego se las arreglaría con los del museo, no podía ignorar que había sido la misma espada quien había reconocido a su amo, además de que ésta guardaba un increíble poder dentro y que, si Inuyasha lograba controlarla nuevamente, ese poder estaría a su favor y no en manos enemigas, ya que estaba seguro de que Inuyasha no era uno más de los villanos que deambulaban por el mundo y, él jamás sería tan demente como para aniquilar a un centenar de personas por una mujer, él definitivamente no era Takeda Teo, Inuyasha jamás sería un arma de doble filo.

.-

.-

Sasakawa Makoto tenía la misma edad que Kagome, llevaba tres años en la compañía, todo el mundo lo conocía por su simpatía y de cariño simplemente lo llamaban Sasa, incluso Inuyasha lo llamaba así, era veloz, pero no simplemente veloz, probablemente era el hombre más veloz sobre la tierra y un posible pariente de Flash, aquella era su habilidad oficial. Sasa, a pesar de la advertencia de Kagome, volvió a disculparse con ella por lo ocurrido en su primera interacción, y prácticamente suplico una segunda oportunidad, diciéndole que él estaría bien siendo sólo un amigo atento, en un principio ella no aceptó, pero luego la ausencia de Inuyasha, su mayor apoyo, comenzó a pesarle, así que no puso más muros cuando Sasa continuó insistiendo en que quería acercarse a ella. La relación entre ellos comenzó con una simple ayuda en los entrenamientos, la increíble velocidad de Sasa podría ayudar a que los sentidos de Kagome estuviesen mucho más atentos en una batalla, él era algo mucho más efectivo y más interesante que la máquina de siempre. Entre esos entrenamientos Kagome se enteró de que él era de Hokkaido, pero cuando descubrió su extravagante velocidad comenzó a faltar a la escuela y correr hasta diferentes puntos de Japón para finalmente regresar a su casa con su familia antes de que cualquiera pudiese darse cuenta de su ausencia, fue en una de esas expediciones en las que fue descubierto por la compañía, la cual lo visitó en su casa y lo convenció para que formara parte de ella, él no lo dudó, Hokkaido no tenía la magia de la capital y sus padres siempre habían querido que su hijo se fuese a Tokyo a estudiar, claro que ellos siempre habían hablado de la universidad, sin embargo no fue muy difícil convencerlos de que mientras antes comenzara su vida allá tanto mejor, así fue como dejo atrás a sus padres y a sus dos hermanos menores y se instaló solo en un departamento en el corazón de la ciudad, donde había más ruido, la gente era más alterada y las cosas más emocionantes pasaban, no fue difícil acostumbrarse, dentro de él siempre había pertenecido a ese lugar. Luego de mimetizarse con la ciudad, Sasa consiguió un empleo en una pizzería, le dieron una motocicleta para que hiciese las entregas, él sólo la conducía un par de cuadras, la estacionaba y luego corría a las puertas a recibir una buena propina por la escasa demora, luego, como le sobraba el tiempo, se dedicaba a jugar en la máquinas tragamonedas, era bueno, así que aquello formaba parte fundamental de sus ingresos. Sasa era una persona bastante agradable, su compañía realmente se agradecía y Kagome no tardó en encariñarse con él y éste no pudo evitar sentirse aún más atraído por ella que antes.

-Higurashi, tú sabes todo lo que se puede saber de mí – habló un día cuando se sentaron a descansar- pero yo no sé nada de ti.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Bueno… cuando hablamos por primera vez – no sabía si le molestaría el asunto o no- mencionaste que estabas con alguien…

-Sí…

-Bueno…

-Sasa, ya dime lo que quieres saber – su tono fue algo molesto.

-Cualquier cosa, sólo háblame de él. Las personas me han hablado de quién es, pero no creo que sea una descripción que a ti te agrade así que…

-¿Qué te han dicho? – Pregunto de inmediato, estaba ligeramente exaltada- ya sé, te dijeron que era un asesino a sangre fría, un verdugo, alguien en quien no se podía confiar, un tipo problemático y peligroso para la compañía – acusó.

-No…- aquello la sorprendió- dijeron que se fue…

Kagome sintió deseos de borrar cada palabra que había salido de su boca hace unos momentos atrás.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que pasó…?

-No sé por qué se fue, pero estoy segura de que no fue por su propia voluntad, algo pasó, algo que no puede contarme por el momento, ni a mí ni a nadie, por eso no está, pero regresará, él regresará por mi como siempre lo ha hecho.

-Sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir, pero se supone que somos amigos, así que tengo que hacerlo – la miró serio- cuando algo nos duele las personan inventamos escusas que nos ayudan a aliviar el desconsuelo, a veces es más fácil creer en algo diferente de la verdad.

-Yo sé que creo en la verdad.

.-

Kagome terminó por contarle a Sasa absolutamente todo lo que se podría contar acerca de Takeda Teo, desde su carácter impulsivo hasta su sonrisa de sol naciente, desde sus actos más dulces hasta los más repulsivos, era tanto lo que le había hablado de él que a Sasa le daba la sensación de que lo conocía desde toda su vida y no lo había visto ni una sola vez, o no, en verdad lo había visto incontables veces, Kagome jamás salía de su casa sin llevar consigo una fotografía que Kiseki había sacado en la época en que no lograba recordarla, en ella salían ambos, Kiseki había acercado su cabeza a la de ella y había puesto la cámara en frente y la obligó a sonreír de un momento a otro con el foco más cerca de lo que ella hubiese deseado, era una de las pocas fotografías en las que ella sentía que su novio no la opacaba totalmente, ambos sonreír abiertamente, estaban felices, así que fue la fotografía que decidió hurtarle, ya que él pretendía quedarse con todas ellas por el temor de que un día cualquiera la olvidara aún más.

Sasa sentía envidia, cuando Kagome hablaba de aquella persona los ojos se le iluminaban y no podía dejar de sonreír, eso, más toda la historia que traían consigo, hacían imposible que él pudiese tener alguna oportunidad, sin embargo ahí estaba, cerca, apoyando, esperando a que ella pudiese mirarlo a él con los mismos ojos con los que miraba a Takeda Teo. La fotografía de ese hombre era bastante llamativa, pero tampoco era la gran cosa, eso pensó hasta que cierto día conoció a Akatski cuando acompaño a Kagome a hacer algunas compras, él estaba con su novia Nell caminando por la calle cuando se toparon, Sasa se sorprendió, pero luego, al ver la calma de Kagome, comprendió que debía de tratarse de su hermano, realmente un sujeto que llamaba la atención, eso lo hizo sentir con aún mayor desventaja, sobre todo cuando Kagome se apresuró a preguntar si tenían alguna pista del desaparecido, pero como siempre, sólo se encontraba con negativas.

.-

.-

Ya van más de dos meses, de hecho, ya casi son tres, falta una semana para que se acaben las clases, dejare de ser una estudiante de segundo de preparatoria y pasare a mi último año y mi novio aún está desparecido. Trato de estar en calma, me repito una y otra vez que todo estará bien, que falta poco para verlo de nuevo, que él no tarda en solucionar las cosas, que lo hace lo más rápido que puede para volver pronto a mí. Sin embargo odio sentir esta soledad, saber que no está cerca para que me abrase, me tome de la mano o para que simplemente me diga algo molesto. Quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido, el tiempo que ambos nos merecemos y estoy furiosa con el mundo entero por estarme impidiendo esa felicidad, cada noche le envió todas mis energías, confió en que le llegaran sea cual sea la distancia que hay entre nosotros, y sobretodo, confió en que esa energía le ayudara a reparar lo que sea que este roto y no lo deje regresar. Lo necesito, lo necesito, realmente lo necesito, ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuando mis lágrimas se me escapan en la soledad, miro nuestra fotografía a cada instante y acaricio su rostro en el papel, tanto que ya parezco una loca, necesito un poco de su sonrisa para volver a sentirme viva, necesito alguna señal que me ayude a no flaquear. A pesar de todo, yo seguiré esperándolo, yo viviré esperándolo, yo moriré esperándolo. Él es mi único destino.

.-

.-

Cualquiera que los viese diría que era una cita, pero Kagome se repetía una y otra vez que no lo era, simplemente eran dos buenos amigos pasando una tarde libre en el parque de diversiones. Sasa la había invitado el día anterior, llamo a su casa y dijo que hace tiempo tenía ganas de ir, así que le pregunto si ella también tenía ganas de ir, y si lo preguntaba de esa manera, la respuesta desde luego sería positiva ¿Quién no tendría ganas de ir a un lugar así? Sasa sabía eso, por lo que tuvo cuidado en formular la pregunta y luego simplemente decirle rápidamente que la pasaría a buscar a las once de la mañana y colgar el teléfono antes de que ella pudiese mostrar la negativa ante la invitación. Él fue a buscarla puntualmente, con tanta ropa se veía más grande, hacía frío y para el día siguiente se pronosticaba nieve, Sasa saludo a la madre de Kagome y comentó que era un amigo justo cuando vio un rostro de duda en la mencionada, aquello la tranquilizo y no le quito la oportunidad de salir junto a él, estaba calculando todos sus movimientos, en ningún momento se acercó más de lo debido a ella y antes de pagar el autobús se fijó si ella se echaba la mano en el bolsillo antes de hacerlo el mismo, no haría nada que lo pudiese hacer retroceder. Estuvieron todo el día en ese lugar, fueron de un juego a otro corriendo como si fuesen niños pequeños, Sasa hablaba de cosas triviales, comentaba lo que veía y hacía de ello un tema interesante, tenía magia, algo que te atraía y atrapaba, y Kagome no se dio cuenta de cómo había sido envuelta por esa magia, no obstante, no había sido ese día, había sido desde mucho antes, desde que se conocieron, él se había ocupado de envolverla en su magia con cada segundo que pasaba con ella, lenta y suavemente. Ese día Sasa la había apresado con mayor intensidad, tanto así que sin percatarse, Higurashi Kagome olvido todas su preocupaciones y por tres leves segundo olvido a Takeda Teo, aquello la hizo reaccionar, ella se había subido a un autobús con Sasa, había comprado unos boletos, se había subido a las atracciones, había sonreído, reído a carcajadas, había frotado sus manos en su compañía, había comido rosquillas y había corrido junto a él por simple jugueteo hasta un punto insignificante, de un momento a otro no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había hecho, con quien lo había hecho, y por sobre todo, con quien no lo había hecho… se suponía que ese tipo de cosas sólo las haría con él, se suponía que cuando él regresara reanudarían las citas, saldrían, se reirían, comerían unas rosquillas como esas y también comprarían unos boletos como esos y pasarían todo el día en un lugar como ese. Entonces recordó todo ese día y en la puerta de su casa, en vez de a Sasa, vio a Kiseki, en el autobús, en vez de Sasa, reía Kiseki, en la boletería, en vez de Sasa, estaba él, lo mismo en la montaña rusa, en los autos chocadores, en la rueda de la fortuna, en los juegos de puntería y en cada rincón en el que puso un pie ese día, en todas partes lo imaginó a él y a cada una de sus posibles reacciones, su sonrisa estaba en todas partes y eso fue como una aguja en su pecho, porque realmente sabía que la persona que estaba ahí parada junto a ella no era él, sino que era Sasa, y lo peor de todo, era que ese hombre que tenía en frente le había hecho olvidarse por tres segundos de aquel hombre que tenía atrás.

Ella se distrajo mirando hacia la nada, pasmada con todo lo que se le vino a la cabeza, deseando ver a Kiseki más que cualquier otro día, deseando que la llamara, que la buscase, que dijera su nombre… entonces lo oyó, oyó su nombre, Sasa lo dijo: Kagome. Era la primera vez que la llamaba de esa forma, pero no fue eso lo que le preocupó a ella, sino que al voltearse no encontró a quién quería que dijera dicho nombre, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, él la vio, pero siguió con lo que quería decir, probablemente sabía la posible razón de aquella lagrima, sin embargo su deseo lo hizo continuar, no creía poder aguantar por mucho tiempo con la bomba de sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí.

-Puede que no me hables más después de esto, pero voy a decírtelo de cualquier forma – apretó los puños para que no se le escapara el valor - te quiero – confesó - ya no es como el simple gustar que había al principio, la primera vez que te hable. No, ahora definitivamente te quiero - ella no le quito la mirada de encima, una segunda lagrima brotó de sus ojos - por eso es que quiero protegerte, quiero hacerte feliz – luego dijo lo que realmente quería decir - olvídalo – Kagome cubrió su boca y nariz con ambas manos y lloró aún más - olvídalo y mírame a mí, él no está, pero yo sí, estoy aquí para ti y jamás me iré sin decirte nada.

Kagome no podía parar de llorar ¿Dónde estaba él ahora? ¿Dónde estaba que permitía que una cosa así estuviese sucediendo? ¿Acaso iba a permitir que la apartaran de su lado? ¿Acaso no iba a reclamar lo que le pertenecía y no podía pertenecerle a nadie más? ¿Acaso no iba a golpear a ese hombre que le estaba diciendo que la quería? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡Dónde! ¿Esperar…? ¿Esperar tranquilamente por él sin hacer nada? ¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa? ¿Cómo había podido pensar algo tan estúpido? Aquel hombre que confesaba sus sentimientos le había hecho darse cuenta de todo, le había hecho despertar, esperar, ella ya no podía hacer eso…

-Ya… ya no puedo seguir así… - soltó sin dejar sus lágrimas – ya no puedo seguir esperándolo…

Sasa se acercó a ella, acarició su cabello y luego trató de atraerla hacia él para consolarla y demostrarle que todo estaría bien entre sus brazos, pero ella quito las manos de su cara y las puso firme sobre su pecho deteniéndolo, paralizando cualquier movimiento que quisiese seguir haciendo.

-Voy a encontrarlo – terminó por decir mirándolo fijamente.

(Conclu: Snow Patrol - Run)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Así es como esto comienza! La desaparición de Takeda Teo ha traído una serie de circunstancias, entre ellas, la separación de Inuyasha y Kagome, y la llegada e intromisión de un nuevo personaje: Sasawaka Makoto (Sasa). Kagome estaba dispuesta a esperar hasta que el mundo se cayera a pedazos, pero debido a la presencia de Sasa se dio cuenta de que semejante idea era totalmente imposible de lograr para ella, por lo que se ha decidido a encontrarlo, ahora... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Podrá ser capas de encontrarlo? Y si esto es así... ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando lo haga?... Eso sólo se sabrá en el próximo capitulo.<strong>_

_**Ahora sólo me queda decir que se preparen para el próximo, estará intenso, se los aseguro. ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Saludos!**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y ánimos, pero creo que esta vez no puedo responder a sus reviews sin que antes lean este capitulo...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

_**Segundo - **Silencio, este lugar sólo está lleno de silencio..._

.-

Nell estaba de pie junto al árbol sagrado, era cerca del atardecer y ella me había llamado hace cinco minutos a mi celular avisándome que estaba allí, aquello me sorprendió, había sido el día anterior cuando la vi después de que salí corriendo del parque de diversiones hasta la casa de los Takeda, ahí estaba ella junto a su novio y la madre de él, hice preguntas, quería saber si tenían alguna pista de dónde podría estar el integrante faltante de la familia, pero ellos volvieron a repetir que no sabían nada de él, así que yo insistí si es que al momento de irse él había mencionado algún lugar en particular, si en su habitación había algo sospechoso o alguna insinuación de parte de él, aunque como siempre, todo lo que obtuvo fueron respuestas no deseadas, ellos repitieron no saber nada, por eso es que le sorprendió tanto que ahora Nell estuviera ahí.

-Estoy segura que cuando Akatski se entere de que estuve aquí se enfadará, pero creo que es lo correcto – dijo en cuanto vio a Kagome, se veía nerviosa- quiero disculparme contigo por haber actuado de esta forma durante todo este tiempo, siempre quise ser sincera, pero decirte la verdad no me correspondía a mí, sin embargo, no creo que te merezcas esto…

-¿Merecer qué…? - Kagome no comprendía nada.

-Teo-chan llama una vez a la semana para saber de su madre y de nosotros, manda dinero y regalos, está en Osaka, siempre ha estado ahí, toma… – le entregó una tarjetita con una dirección- ese es el bar en donde trabaja, no te daré la dirección de su departamento, cuando llegues ahí seguro comprenderás por qué, pero creo que esto será suficiente para que logres aclarar todo con él.

Sólo dijo eso, luego se fue con una reverencia y no soltó ni una sola palabra más, ni adiós, ni un ánimo de aliento, salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

.-

.-

Al día siguiente Kagome madrugó, tomo un pequeño bolso y hecho en él un poco de ropa, quizás terminaría quedándose en Osaka unos días junto a Kiseki, era lo más probable, guardo como un tesoro la tarjeta que le dio Nell y se puso en marcha, tomo el Tokaido Shinkasen (línea del tren bala) y llegó hasta esa enorme ciudad desconocida sólo en busca de aquel hombre. Lo primero que hizo fue encontrar el lugar en la tarjeta, no se sorprendió de encontrar sus puertas cerradas, era un bar, aún no era hora de que atendieran, pero era mejor estar segura de dónde quedaba antes de que el sol se escondiera, luego caminó por la ciudad y paró en un puesto de okonomiyaki, tenía hambre, apenas había comido algo antes de subirse al tren, cuando termino siguió caminando entre la gran masa de personas, tenía tiempo para ir a la Torre de Osaka, al acuario o al Castillo de Osaka, pero no fue a ninguno, quería que lugares como ese se los mostrara Kiseki, cosa que seguro haría en cuanto solucionaran todo ese misterioso embrollo, así que camino sin rumbo contemplando a las personas que pasaban cerca de ella, viendo nucas, examinando rostros, tuvo la esperanza de no tener que esperase hasta la noche para poder verlo, quizás podía encontrar su sonrisa en medio de la multitud, parado en una esquina o simplemente mimetizándose con la gran masa, pero no lo vio, él no asomó ni uno de sus claros cabellos cerca de ella. Finalmente las luces de las calles comenzaron a encenderse, la ciudad tenía una luminosidad distinta a la del día y ella supo que era momento de volver a la dirección de la tarjeta. No era un bar tan llamativo, era bastante oscuro y sencillo, sin embargo en ese sitio no faltaba gente, era bien concurrido, miro a la barra, pero no encontró un rostro que reconocer, sólo un hombre de cuarenta años con una barba de una semana y otro joven de unos veinticinco quizás, así que se dirigió a una mesa vacía en la esquina y se sentó a esperar, estaba ligeramente nerviosa, había tenido todo el día para pensar en qué le iba a decir y aun así todavía lo desconocía. El joven que antes había estado en la barra le preguntó qué es lo que quería, ella tuvo el impulso de decir "Quiero a mi hombre de regreso" pero en vez de eso pronunció la palabra cerveza, él se la trajo y ella apenas la probó, sólo quería que no la echaran de ahí por ocupar espacio y no consumir. Pasó un rato, ella comenzó a pensar si realmente estaba en el lugar correcto, estuvo a punto de desesperarse, pero entonces, en el preciso momento en que iba a ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un guapo muchacho con un tatuaje de dragón en su brazo y mano derecha, traía el pelo más corto, Kagome pensó en aquella película que decía que cuando una mujer se cortaba el cabello era porque tenía una nueva relación, así que dio gracias al cielo porque Kiseki definitivamente no era una mujer, se veía apurado "Siento la tardanza, jefe" fue lo que dijo cuando entró al territorio de la barra "el metro estaba con problemas", ahora se entrelazaba un delantal negro mientras que el hombre de cuarenta años fingía estar molesto con él, tal parece que se llevaban muy bien, luego le basto a Kagome un segundo para comprender que ese lugar no había sido tan popular desde siempre, por la reacción de la clientela, era evidente que al menos el sesenta por ciento de las mujeres estaban ahí por el reluciente chico que acababa de aparecer y la mayoría de los hombres por dichas mujeres. El muchacho comenzó a hablar con aquellos que estaban sentados en la barra y tomó las herramientas que necesitaba para hacer los licores que le pedían, agitó el envase metálico y luego lo sirvió en un vaso, la dama que lo recibió parecía bastante complacida. Entonces se animó, él definitivamente no la había visto así que se acercó lentamente, cuidadosa y temerosa a la vez, sin embargo estaba decidida, se sentó junto a la barra, él estaba de espaldas mezclando algunos tragos, luego, sin mirar atrás de él, se dirigió hasta la derecha de la barra y sirvió lo que le habían pedido, luego regresó al punto en que estaba antes, pero esta vez al hacerlo miró a la mujer que estaba sentada ahí, fue un segundo, una sonrisa torcida salió de sus labios y continuó con lo que hacía de espaldas a la barra, luego se detuvo en seco y se volteó con velocidad, la imagen de esa mujer seguía ahí, así que eso comprobaba que no había sido una más de sus ilusiones, estaba estático, sus ojos se encontraron, unas mujeres junto a Kagome comenzaron a llamarlo con risas, coqueteaban, pero él continuaba en su posición como si fuese una figura de piedra, finalmente dijo algo, pero no fue para la mujer que lo miraba "Ey, jefe, voy a ir atrás por unos minutos" El hombre pareció molesto por eso, le recriminó que no era hora de descanso sobre todo porque había llegado tarde, pero Teo no pareció escucharlo, miró de manera diferente a Kagome, ella entendió perfectamente que quería que lo siguiera, Teo pasó por un lado del hombre que no paraba de hablar y se dirigió hasta una puerta, la abrió y dejó que ella pasara antes que él, luego se metió en la habitación diciendo que no tardaría en volver a su lugar.

.-

(Nickelback - Trying Not To Love You)

Ahí estaban, de pie uno frente del otro en medio de una habitación desordenada y unos sillones rotos, ella seguía manteniendo la mirada sobre su rostro, pero él deslizaba sus ojos hacia un rincón, eso era extraño, no la miraba, así que eso le hizo suponer o, mejor dicho, entender, que estaba avergonzado.

-¿No vas a decir nada…?- soltó la voz de él de repente.

-Estoy esperando que tú lo hagas…

-¿Qué quieres que diga…? – ahora la miraba, pero sus ojos se veía apagados.

-Quiero que me expliques cuál es el problema, que me digas lo que no me pudiste decir al irte para así solucionar todo esto y que regresemos juntos a casa.

El volvió a guardar silencio y miró al piso, Kagome lo sabía, él estaba avergonzado por algo, de lo contrario sería capaz de mantener sus ojos sobre los de ella, pareció respirar profundo, como si se preparara para algo importante, como si se estuviese dando ánimos para poder decir lo que debía decir.

-No hay ningún problema… - comenzó- no hay nada que solucionar… eso no es así – Kagome lo miró confundida, iba a abrir la boca, pero él sintió que si en ese momento se lo permitía ya no tendría el valor para decirle la verdad- me fui porque quise, no pasó nada malo, nadie me obligo y nada se presentó, yo simplemente quise irme, y soy yo mismo el que no quiere regresar, no voy a regresar…

-Eso… eso no tiene sentido…- le temblaban un poco las piernas- por qué ibas a querer irte si ya estaba todo bien, ya está todo bien – recalcó – no hay manera de que… de que tú quieras irte y no regresar, eso no… eso no es posible… - rió nerviosa.

-Estoy cansado – se paró firme frente a ella – no quiero seguir así, no es la vida que deseo, si me quedaba ahí, contigo, iba a terminar de hundirme por definitivo.

-¿Hundirte? Que…

-He matado a tanta gente…- su rostro mostró desconsuelo - recuerdo todos esos rostros en mi cabeza, y no sé si lo que más me molesta de ello es la culpa de haberlos asesinado o la culpa de realmente no arrepentirme de haberlo hecho… olvide todo acerca de mí, olvide quien soy, lo que quiero y lo que no quiero… no deseo vivir así…

-Pero no vivirás así…- dio un paso y él retrocedió otro.

-Si me quedo contigo sí… es más, no tengo dudas de que si las circunstancias lo ameritaran volvería a hacer cada una de las cosas que hice, no cambiaría nada, y detesto eso, detesto que los sentimientos hacía ti me hagan ser un monstruo, me hacen daño a mí y a las personas que me quieren, mi amor egoísta causa sufrimiento a todo el mundo, no hay manera de que aquellos que murieron recuperen las vidas que tenían o que sus familiares vuelvan a caminar de la misma manera que lo hacían antes, y eso es mi culpa… y no quiero esa culpa…

-Pero yo… te he estado esperando…

Él apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la frente, sostuvo su cabeza, parecía descompuesto, sin embargo igualmente dijo aquellas palabras.

-Por favor… ya no lo hagas… olvídalo, sigue adelante… no me esperes…

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría, finalmente cayó en todo lo que estaba pasando, se sintió furiosa y no quiso controlar esa emoción, se acercó y con sus manos le dio un brusco empujón en el pecho.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Qué crees que estás diciendo! - él la miro sorprendido- ¡Tú y yo, eternamente, pertenencia, amor, una vida, la más completa y absoluta felicidad! ¡¿Acaso lo olvidaste?! ¡Eres un idiota, te dio miedo y huiste, pero esa no es razón suficiente para destruir todo eso! – Lo miró seria - ya basta, vas a regresar conmigo y vas a pedirme perdón por haberme hecho pasar por esto, por haberte ido sin decir ni una sola palabra y por dejarme sola.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho hubieses hecho exactamente lo que hiciste aquel día - Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella recordaba a qué día se refería.

-Por supuesto yo…- no la dejo continuar.

-No quería que eso pasara… si yo decía adiós tú me detendrías, y aunque hubiese tenido la mayor determinación de todas me harías flaquear y hubiese terminado haciendo lo que tú me dijeras… y hubiese cometido el error de quedarme tal como lo hice aquella vez.

-¡Eso no fue un error, lo que hiciste ahora fue un error!

-Kagome…

-Escucha. Sé que es complicado, sé que debe ser difícil para ti y también sé que el futuro y lo que pueda pasar asusta, pero yo estaré contigo, yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre me tendrás a mí no importa lo que pase – se veía segura de sus palabras - Kiseki…- no pudo seguir, alguien abrió la puerta.

-Ey, siento interrumpir- era el jefe - Takeda, tu hermosa y despampanante novia llamó, dijo que no la esperes despierto esta noche, tuvo problemas en el trabajo y no podrá regresar a casa por hoy.

Sí, había oído bien, "hermosa" "novia" "casa". Kagome se quedó de yeso, toda la inspiración y el vómito de palabras hermosas que había tenido hace un momento atrás se esfumó, estaba en blanco y las piernas le temblaban todavía más, Takeda Teo lo notó, él también se paralizó por un momento ante las palabras de aquel entrometido, pero no por lo que dijo sino por quién lo había escuchado. El hombre de cuarenta años notó que había algo raro.

-Lárgate…- musitó su empleado.

-¿Acaso… dije algo malo…?

-¡Lárgate! – esta vez rugió mostrándole toda su fea expresión, la puerta fue cerrada de inmediato.

Kagome continuaba sin decir nada, estática, con la vista al frente, él se sintió espantoso, se supone que sería él quien se lo dijera no el idiota que le daba el sueldo, no de esa manera, la llamó por su nombre tratando que reaccionara, entonces ella soltó "¿Desde cuándo?" él trato de evadir la pregunta pero ella volvió a repetirla con mayor ímpetu, entonces él dijo: "la próxima semana llevaremos tres meses" Hubo silencio, nada se movió en esa habitación por unos segundos, luego se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, Kagome acababa de voltearle la cara con una cachetada.

-¡Ni un mes! – Estalló - ¡No dejaste que pasara ni un maldito mes antes de follarte a otra!

El grito se oyó hasta fuera de la habitación, por un segundo todos en el lugar se quedaron callados y pasmados, hubiesen seguido oyendo el resto, pero, ya que probablemente él lo había provocado, el dueño del bar tuvo la amabilidad de subir el volumen de la música a un nivel que ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

(One Republic - Au Revoir)

-¡Cómo pudiste, tú, maldito desgraciado! ¡Estuve esperándote, estuve esperándote mientras te metías en la cama de otra! - se llevó las palmas a la cara para que él no viera la tormenta que derramaban sus ojos- ¡Por qué siempre te gusta arruinarlo todo, estúpido idiota!

-Necesito una nueva vida… necesito olvidarme de ti…

-¡Qué no recuerdas que ya te olvidaste de mi por bastante tiempo! – se quitó las manos de la cara, su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si sentía rabia o pena.

-Necesito intentar no quererte…

-¡¿Y ahora te olvidas de que nosotros sólo podemos querernos a nosotros?! – Se calmó un poco - sólo tú eres para mí y sólo yo soy para ti, por qué intentas cambiar algo que no puedes cambiar…

-¿Quién dice que no? - eso la sorprendió - quien dice que realmente no podemos amar a otras personas, cómo sabes que simplemente no es una obsesión, nunca lo hemos intentado, jamás quise a otra persona porque jamás tuve la intención de querer a otra persona, yo estaba segado contigo, con tu imagen, tanto que nunca permití que una mujer se acercara lo suficiente a mi como para que me importara – la miró fijo - y tú tampoco, nunca te has dado la oportunidad de querer a otra persona, cómo sabes que eso de amarnos para siempre es verdad, cómo sabes que no puede haber alguien afuera del cual podrías enamorarte, quién nos afirmas que estamos destinados… - ella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, no podía creer que esas palabras saliera de su boca, era insólito - yo realmente creo que… creo que Aoi es capaz de hacerme olvidarte… yo creo que ella es capaz de borrar el amor que siento por ti… pero para que eso suceda debo darle una oportunidad.

-¿Te estás escuchando…? Lo que dices… tú… - no sabía cómo decirlo, realmente no podía comprenderlo, él realmente quería dejarla atrás, quería abandonarla e irse con otra mujer por miedo a lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Sí… esto es lo que necesito, esto es lo que me sanará, Aoi es la persona que me quitara de encima todo esto y borrara tu recuerdo, él recuerdo de Kiseki.

-Qué…

-Esta es una nueva vida, yo no necesito ser Kiseki, no necesito sus memorias ni nada que él me haya dejado, tú eres parte de él así que debes irte con él… borrare el sentimiento que tengo por ti y jamás volveré a cometer atrocidades.

-Dices que es el sentimiento que tienes por mí el que te hizo hacer todo eso… ¡¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que el culpable no son los sentimientos sino tú retorcida forma de amar?! No importa si soy yo o esa mujer – no quiso decir su nombre- o cualquier otra persona ¡Tú amas de la forma que amas y punto! Y yo… yo amo de la lastimera forma que amo y punto…

-Kagome…

-¡Te perdono!

Ella lo dijo de golpe, sorprendiéndolo, lo dijo antes de que él volviese a decir algo espantoso como lo había hecho durante toda la conversación, y lo decía en serio, esa declaración venía desde el fondo de su corazón impulsado por el gatillo de la desesperación, las lágrimas dejaron de correr y se paró firme sobre sus dos pies, estaba decidida, volvería a tomar el control de su vida, repararía las cosas y construiría el mundo que deseaba junto a la persona que amaba.

-Te perdono – repitió mirándolo fijo - perdono que te hayas ido, perdono que no hayas dicho nada, perdono que me hayas dejado sola, perdono lo que acabas de decir, perdono tus intenciones de alejarte, perdono que quisieras olvidarte de mí, incluso perdono que hayas puesto tus manos sobre otra mujer – su mirada se vio suplicante y la de él con una mezcla de incredulidad y destrozo - te perdono, te perdono absolutamente todo. Olvidare que esto pasó, pero por favor… - otra lagrima se aventuró hacia su mejilla - por favor regresa… regresa y dejemos todo esto atrás, ni siquiera voy a mencionarlo, fingiré que nunca sucedió, que estos meses no han transcurrido, pero por favor… - suplicó - por favor regresa a mí.

Él se quedó callado, de pie frente a ella a un metro de distancia, temblaba, quizás temblaba más de lo que ella lo hacía, jamás se le ocurrió que aquello pasaría, que ella diría que lo perdonaba y que olvidaría todo ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Después de lo que había hecho? No lo creía, pensó que en cuanto tomara la mano de Aoi sería imposible regresar los pasos, sería imposible volver a Kagome, él tomó esa decisión sabiendo eso, estaba seguro de aquella consecuencia, pero no… ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo de cualquier forma, ella sólo lo quería de regreso a pesar de que él la había traicionado de una forma espantosa… no sabía qué hacer… estaba seguro de la determinación que había tomado, creía firmemente que era lo correcto, pero ella… ella estaba ahí, en frente de él diciéndole que se lo perdonaba todo, que podía regresar a sus brazos sin ningún problema… él quería regresar a sus brazos sin ningún problema…

-Lo prometiste…- siguió ella al ver que no respondía - prometiste que no te irías…- luego le extendió una mano - sólo tienes que tomarla y todo estará olvidado… pero si sigues con esto… yo… creo que jamás podré olvidarlo, jamás te lo perdonaré…

Él vio su mano atentamente, el brazo le tembló, los dedos le temblaron… sólo debía sostener la mano que le ofrecían y todo acabaría… era lo que quería hacer… quería que lo perdonara, quería que olvidara todo, quería regresar a sus brazos acogedores…

-Toma mi mano y vámonos de aquí…

Entonces el apretó su puño, lo estrujó fuerte e hizo algo inesperado, una reverencia, estaba firmemente de pie mirando al piso haciendo una reverencia, luego habló fuerte, casi pudo confundirse como un grito.

-Lo siento, tengo a alguien más a quien deseo proteger.

Y lo dijo con la cabeza hacia el suelo, sin siquiera mirarla, dejando que aquella mano ofrecida callera de forma pesada, decepcionada, devastada… acababa de decirle que se quedaría con Aoi, acababa de decirle que la echaba al olvido… él no se atrevió a enderezarse, mantuvo la postura, no quería mirarla, no quería retractarse, porque era bastante probable que ella lo volviese a perdonar… pensó que lo golpearía, pero no, sus pies se movieron con lentitud, recogió su pequeño bolso y se dirigió a la puerta, sintió el movimiento de la manilla y se enderezó rápidamente con la respiración agitada, la puerta se abrió dando paso al estruendo de la música, tuvo la intención de decir su nombre, pero ella siguió sus pasos, no miró atrás y la puerta se cerró, dejando nuevamente a la habitación en silencio… el corazón de él dio un vuelco, corrió hacia la puerta, pero en cuanto tomo la manija se paró en seco, retrocedió de forma desatolondrada y cayó sentado al suelo. La puerta volvió a abrirse, se sintió ilusionado por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era la persona que su corazón esperaba, el dueño había visto a la muchacha irse y bajo el volumen de la música.

-Ey, qué fue lo que hiciste… - dijo desde la puerta - …esa mujer se veía acabada.

Entonces sostuvo su cara entre sus manos y se echó a llorar como un niño, la puerta volvió a cerrarse, y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

(Conclu: Snow Patrol - Run) (De Kiseki para Kagome)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El peso de sus pecados es tan fuerte que Kiseki está desesperado por zafarse de ellos, por reivindicarse, por hacer lo correcto ¿Pero qué es lo verdaderamente correcto? ¿Quién puede decirte qué es lo verdaderamente correcto? Sólo nosotros podemos encontrar las respuestas,y en esos instantes, Takeda Teo tenía la suya... Y Higurashi Kagome también... ¿Ahora dónde los llevaran sus caminos? <strong>_

_**Insultos hacia mi persona en: tres, dos, uno... (jaja?) Bueno, primero que nada, esto a dado un giro completamente diferente, pero espero que sigan teniendo fe en mi y continúen aquí (:)). Antes que insulten y odien a Kiseki (o a mí) quisiera hacer una pregunta: ¿Puede una persona completamente cuerda haber asesinado a decenas de personas, intentado suicidarse, perdido la memoria y luego recuperara y, aún así seguir feliz de la vida como si nada hubiese pasado? Es una buena pregunta. ¡Saludos! ¡Dejen todas sus impresiones, aunque sean sólo descargos! ¡No me odien, besos! **_

_**Dejen REVIEWS.**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Hola de nuevoo, tuve muchas respuestas con respecto al capitulo anterior, muchas van como por lo mismo, así que pensé que era mejor sintetizar ¿No? Bueno, en primer lugar, algunos comprendieron las razones de Kiseki, otros no lo justificaron por nada del mundo, pero eso está bien, porque tal como paso con los personajes del capitulo anterior, las personas tienen diferentes formas de ver la realidad, y no por eso quiere decir que su visión esté mal. En segundo lugar, las personas suelen equivocarse, cometen muchos, muchos, muchos errores, y esa es la realidad del día a día, creo que para un historia tener la ausencia de ese detalle sería una gran equivocación. **_

_**Bueno, gracias por los reviews, por ahí leí algunas disculpas por la extensión del comentario, peor no se preocupen, me agrada que se expresen todo lo que se les venga en gana, saludos! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium) (De Kagome a Kiseki)

_**Tercero - **No puedo unir mis partes, no puedo pegarlas, está todo tan destrozado que ya no sé qué va en cada lugar, soy como el cadáver mutilado que dejo Jack el destripador, soy como el jarrón milenario que alguien quebró... Este dolor... Este indescriptible y punzante dolor sólo puede haber sido creado por tí... y a pesar de que estoy esperando que vengas a consolarme, te das la vuelta, me abandonas... y haces eterno el dolor..._

.-

No sé qué estoy haciendo, creo que caminando, veo a la gente pasar despreocupada, las luces de la noche, nada me importa, siento el cuerpo entumecido, ni siquiera sé cómo muevo mis piernas ¿Será que realmente las estoy moviendo? Esta sensación es extraña, indescriptible, definitivamente no puedo expresar la sensación que tengo ahora, sólo puedo decir que es espantosa… que estúpida… que estúpida he sido… ¡Tan estúpida! Ahora me cierran tantas cosas, ahora finalmente abro los ojos, ese día, había repasado una y otra vez ese día en que lo vi por última vez tratando de encontrar alguna señal y jamás encontré nada ¡Tonta! Ahora lo puedo ver, cada maldita cosa que pasó ese día fue una señal, aquel abraso, aquel beso, aquel apretón de manos, él siempre supo que sería el último, era evidente que era una despedida pero sólo yo no fui capaz de ver eso, "no llames" él no había querido que me diera cuenta antes de tiempo que se había ido, "ven a buscarme" él había planeado desde el principio que fuese su familia quien me dijera que se había ido, cada cosa, cada maldita cosa me gritaba que se estaba marchando y yo fui la tonta que no tuvo el cerebro necesario para despertar a la realidad y darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Recordé lo que me dijo Nell, que me daría sólo la dirección de donde trabajaba y no de donde vivía, por supuesto, ella no quería que yo me encontrara con la otra mujer vistiendo los calzoncillos y la camiseta de su novio en su acogedor hogar, en su hermoso nido de amor. Ya no sé qué hacer, mis pasos se detuvieron, estoy estática en medio de la calle, la gente me mira con cara extraña y así es como tienen que mirar a una persona como yo. Todo el mundo me lo dijo, Inuyasha me lo dijo, Sasa me lo dijo, incluso creo que mi madre lo mencionó, nadie creía que él volvería por mí, nadie confiaba en mi versión de las cosas, todos sentían lastima de mi estupidez, de mi ilusión de niña enamorada, me negaba a creer en la verdad, confié torpemente en que ese hombre estaba pensando en mí, en que quería regresar a mí, en que sólo seguía existiendo por mí, tal como yo lo hacía por él, pero no, él se había marchado de su casa escapando de mí, sólo de mí, y comenzó una nueva vida lo bastante lejos como para no toparse jamás conmigo, encontró a una mujer y está próximo a enamorarse de ella y enterrarme para siempre. Mi mente se deslumbró, hasta ese momento, él y yo siempre habíamos estado sujetos de las manos, sosteníamos firmemente el agarre, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de los problemas, a pesar de las complicaciones, ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo, el agarre estaba firme, seguro… sin embargo, por primera vez, ahora, él deshizo el nudo de nuestros dedos entrelazados, separó su palma y se alejó de mi tacto, soltó mi mano… me dio la espalda y buscó otro refugio en donde entrelazar sus dedos, ahora sostiene otra mano y a mí me dejo sin nada, sola, perdida, sólo con el vestigio de la calidez que dejo su piel perdida.

Kiseki soltó mi mano.

.-

.-

Después de ese día Kagome bajo cinco kilos de golpe, se encerró en su habitación, no habló con nadie y apenas probó bocado, tenía un aspecto demacrado, ojeras marcadas, pálida como la nieve, labios secos, rotos y descolorados por la pésima alimentación, su largo y hermoso cabello de siempre se volvió opaco y seco como la paja, la ropa le colgaba, daba lastima mirarla y recordar la mujer que era, su madre sólo decía "Osaka la destrozó" pero ella sabía que no era la ciudad, sino el hombre a quien fue a buscar, trató de curar su corazón, trató de darle amor para remplazar el amor que había perdido, pero hasta ella era capaz de darse cuenta de que nada de eso funcionaba, así que la dejó en paz, su abuelo la dejó en paz y Souta dejó de tocarle canciones en la guitarra, porque en vez de mejorarla parecían enfermarla todavía más.

Un día, de la nada, sin que nadie lo llamara y después de haber estado un largo tiempo sin aparecer, Inuyasha entró en la casa Higurashi, y sin oír nada de las palabras de la familia, subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Kagome como si supiera exactamente lo que había pasado, sin embargo, a pesar de saberlo, su sorpresa fue tremenda, jamás creyó encontrarse a esa mujer en condiciones tan lamentables. Ella lo miró desde su lugar en la cama, no dijo nada, ya nunca decía nada, él parecía triste, se sentó en el lecho junto a ella y acarició su pálida mejilla con ternura, entonces, ella ya no se sintió tan sola, arrugó el rostro y comenzó a llorar estirando los brazos para que él la abrazara, lo hizo, la abrazó fuerte y se recostó junto a ella, oyendo su llanto sin tratar de calmarlo, acercándola a él y dándole a entender que no se iría de su lado hasta que ella lo quisiera, así pasaron la noche y la mañana siguiente, y la madre de Kagome se sintió mejor, su hija estaba dejando de estar muerta.

.-

Fue como una rehabilitación, Inuyasha levantó a Kagome de la cama, con cuidado, con calma, luego la llevo al baño y la ayudó a bañarse, como si fuera un niño que no supiese hacerlo, le enjuagó la cabeza y le frotó el cuerpo, la secó, le ayudó a vestirse, secó y peinó su cabello, todo como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana dispuesta a quebrarse, le hizo bajar las escaleras y sentarse en la mesa con su familia, su madre le sirvió su porción y ella comió, tardó, pero se lo acabó, y nadie se levantó de la mesa hasta que lo hizo.

.-

Inuyasha jamás lo dijo, aunque Kagome lo sospechó, Takeda Teo había sido quien lo llamó, no lo había hecho desde que era un muchacho sin memorias y él no había oído su voz desde que lo despidió muy temprano en la mañana en la puerta de su casa con una mirada extraña y un diferente y leve gesto con la mano "cuídate" le había dicho antes de que su amigo le diera la espalda para subirse al taxi, él no lo tomo en cuenta, pensó que era una burla por su pierna rota, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él se estaba despidiendo y que ese cuídate había ido realmente en serio. Habían pasado algunos días hasta que se decidió a llamarlo, le contó lo que había pasado, lo que él había hecho, y por sobre todo, que estaba preocupado y que sabía que sólo él, Inuyasha, podría hacer algo al respecto. Inuyasha guardo silencio un momento, no le recriminó que se hubiese ido sin decirle nada, no le recrimino que también hubiese abandonado a su mejor amigo, ni tampoco que no se disculpara al llamarlo de repente cuando nunca se había tomado la molestia de contestarle el teléfono a él, simplemente suspiró y dijo de forma lastimera: "Te vas a arrepentir" y colgó, y nunca más le contestó.

.-

Inuyasha sacó a Kagome de la casa, la llevo a ver una película, una de comedia, todo el mundo en la sala estaba atento a ella, todos se reía, pero Kagome nunca rió, a pesar de que la película realmente era muy buena y cómica, y eso hizo que Inuyasha tampoco tuviese deseos de reír, no hablaban mucho, por no decir nada, sin embargo él no tenía prisa por hablar, le daba su tiempo, sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, así que sólo se queda ahí, junto a ella y dejando claro que no se iría a menos que se lo pidiera, pero ella nunca se lo pediría, no tenía intenciones de alejarse de la única persona que no la hacía sentir tan sola. Luego del cine hacía frío así que fueron a un café, Inuyasha pidió dos chocolates caliente y dos pedazos de pastel de berries, comieron en silencio por un rato, pero ella soltó su tenedor de pronto, sus dos manos estaban sobre la mesa, apretaba los puños, él la miro descuidado, con el tenedor y un trozo de pastel a punto de entrar en su boca.

-¿No vas a decirlo?- sus cejas estaban muy juntas, estaba aguantando las lágrimas.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir?- preguntó él bajando el tenedor sin haber masticado lo que había en él

-Tú sabes… sólo dilo.

-No- dijo luego de pensarlo por un momento- realmente no tengo nada que decir.

-Dime: Te lo dije, dímelo de una vez- ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras él mostraba una mirada serena hacia ella.

-Nunca he querido decir eso.

-Pero deberías decirlo…

-¿Para qué? Palabras como esas no sirven para nada – volvió a ocuparse de su comida.

Hubo silencio entre ellos nuevamente, Inuyasha aparentaba serenidad y despreocupación, él no quería recriminar nada, jamás lo había pensado, él sólo quería que ella volviera a ser la de siempre, no quería amargarla, por eso le daba su tiempo y estaba con ella en silencio, sin apresurarla esperando que fuese ella misma quien decidiera cuando estuviera lista para continuar, porque eso era algo que ella debía decidir, algo en lo que él no tenía decisión por lo que no tenía nada más que hacer que ser paciente.

-Mira lo que me hizo…- volvió a hablar, fue casi un susurró, pero él conservaba su buen oído, dejó de beber café – mira como quede… no me reconozco…

-Sólo estás herida, ya vas a volver – trató de sonreír.

-Pero soy la única herida… soy la única que quedo con todo hecho pedazos…

-Entonces tendremos que reconstruir todo – ella lo miró cuando dijo eso.

-Entonces tengo que enterrar el pasado…

-Sólo superarlo, no tienes por qué enterrar el pasado.

-Él lo hizo… él me enterró.

-Pero tú no eres él… – se estiro un poco atravesando por sobre la mesa y tomo su mano – sin embargo saldrás adelante, no tienes que olvidar el pasado, pero sí superarlo… y yo estaré ahí, para ver cuando vuelvas a sonreír.

-Entonces tienes que decirlo… - una lagrima fugitiva se deslizó por su mejilla.

-¿Eso te hará sentir mejor? – Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Eso cerrara la catástrofe y empezaremos con la reconstrucción? – ella volvió a asentir rápidamente mientras otra lagrima se le escapaba. Él se sintió un poco triste, pero acarició su mano y la miro sereno – entonces… te lo dije Kagome, yo te lo dije.

Y al oírlo se echó a llorar, pero ahora era diferente, ahora comenzaría a escarbar para salir de ese oscuro agujero.

(Conclu: Snow Patrol - Run)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Pensé en que como era navidad y próximo año nuevo sería descortez no darles una regalo, así que publiqué dos capítulos para ustedes, ojala comentaran los capítulos por separado jaja, saludos!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

_**Cuarto** - Soy fuerte, estoy de pie, nada de esto me vencerá, entonces... por qué mis ropas están sucias y rotas... necesito ayuda ¿No hay nadie?... por favor... por favor coge la mano que él soltó y llévame lejos de aquí._

.-

-Creo que el anterior te quedaba mejor- comentó Kagome observando detenidamente a su amigo en el probador de hombres.

-¡Qué no dijiste que no te convencía! – Se quejó él -¡Además qué haces aquí, es vergonzoso, todos nos están mirando!

-Ya deja de decir eso, a nadie le importa si nos miran o no – él hizo un claro gesto de que sí le importaba, pero ella lo ignoró - no me convencía porque no te había visto puesto la talla más grande, pero ahora veo que lo tuyo es lo más ajustado que lo más suelto, los pantalones sueltos te hacen ver más niño, así no conseguirás una novia.

-¡Quien dijo que estaba buscando una novia, tonta! - se puso colorado y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de irme a Osaka oí que estaba viéndote con una chica.

-Se puso celosa de ti y me dejó – comentó como si nada mientras terminaba de quitarse la prenda, pero ella se alteró.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Estás diciendo que ahuyenté a tu primera novia?!

-¡No es mi primera novia, que no haya tenido una mientras te volví a ver es diferente! – gruñó mientras se volvía a poner los pantalones de talla menor- y que me dejara no fue tú culpa de todas maneras.

-¡Cómo que no, se puso celosa de mí!

-Pues si tengo una novia que no me deja pasar tiempo contigo entonces no me interesa que siga conmigo – comentó mirando su trasero en el espejo, a su gusto estaban muy ajustados - ¡Rayos, que molesto, no puedo creer que se me rompiera el uniforme antes del último año!

Kagome guardo silencio, se sintió conmovida y culpable a la vez, era evidente que esa mujer lo había dejado cuando Inuyasha comenzó a pasar día y noche con ella tratando de recomponerla, él no debería ser tan bueno con ella, no después de como lo había tratado, sin embargo, ahí estaba, pasando tiempo con ella y prefiriéndola ante cualquier otra chica, realmente Inuyasha sí sabía cómo ser un mejor amigo, lástima que sus dos mejores amigos no supieren ser buenos con él, una lo insultó y otro lo abandonó, ellos pelearon causando un desastre y era él quien tenía que repararlo todo… Kagome sonrió levemente al verlo mirarse al espejo, su trasero seguramente sería el que atraería a muchas pretendientes, pero eso ella no lo diría, quizás él prefiriese los pantalones sueltos, o quizás otra clase de opinión… entonces lo pensó un momento, y se dio cuenta de que quizás no era sólo ella la que se estaba curando, sino que eran ambos, al fin de al cabo, ese hombre en Osaka no sólo la había abandonado a ella, sino también a Inuyasha, los dos habían sido botados por él… y ahora era ella y no el hombre en Osaka quien lo ayudaba a escoger un pantalón.

-¿Sou? ¿Higurashi?

Una voz los sorprendió, Inuyasha se puso nervioso y cerró rápidamente la cortina, dejando a Kagome con el recién llegado, mientras estaba sentada en el sillón frente al probador.

-No es como si estuvieras desnudo o algo así – comentó Kagome un poco impresionada de su actitud, recibió un grito que la obligaba a callarse desde detrás de la cortina, ella lo ignoró y le habló al chico parado a unos metros - necesita unos pantalones nuevos antes de comenzar las clases… ¿Cómo has estado…?

Él la miró un momento y dio una sonrisa torcida, hace tiempo no se veían.

-Bien, siempre estoy bien, necesitaba otro pollerón – índico la prenda verde que tenía en la mano y avanzó hasta el probador que estaba junto a Inuyasha.

-¿Te faltaban…? – preguntó mientras la cortina se movía haciendo ver que alguien se quitaba la ropa.

-No, simplemente quería otro.

-Oh…- guardaron silencio unos segundos- ¿Vas a mostrarme cómo te queda…?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Kagome encogió los hombros, era estúpida, obviamente estaba enfadado con ella. La cortina se abrió de golpe – no perdería una ocasión como está.

Sasa sonreía ampliamente como siempre, traía puesta la prenda roja que quería comprar, giro en 360° y preguntó qué tal le quedaba, Kagome sonrió, le quedaba bien, era justo para él, se veía tan guapo como siempre.

-Deberías llevarlo.

-También lo creo - comentó cerrando la cortina para quitárselo, hubo silencio por un momento, tardó más de lo que debiese en salir, pero finalmente deslizó la cortina con lentitud, como un niño tímido que se asoma de a poco - ¿Y… qué tal tu vida…?

-Fui a Osaka.

-Oh… - desvió la mirada - ¿Y… cómo estaba él?

-Bien… él estaba bien.

-Mmm…- soltó un ruido de su boca - bien… supongo que… - intentó decir algo inteligente, pero no se le ocurrió nada- … me alegro por ti – no parecía tan feliz, dio unos pasos para marcharse - dile que tiene suerte.

-…No puedo - su voz salió deteniéndolo antes de que saliera - me botó.

Hubo más silencio, Kagome miraba hacia otro lado así que no sabía si él seguía ahí o simplemente se había marchado ignorándola, eso era lo más lógico, pero Sasa no era una persona lógica.

-Entonces ese tipo ya no tiene suerte – Kagome lo miró, él mostraba una sonrisa tranquila y luego hizo un gesto de despedida – hasta pronto Sou.

Inuyasha esperó unos segundos y abrió la cortina, ahora traía sus pantalones, sin embargo, hace bastante ya que los traía puestos, simplemente estaba esperando que aquel chico se fuera, tuvo la sensación de que esos dos necesitaban sentir por un momento que estaban solos.

-Él me agrada - dijo sentándose junto a ella.

-Sí… Sasa es agradable…

-Realmente me agrada.

.-

.-

Faltaba menos de una semana para iniciar las clases cuando Inuyasha sintió deseos de ir a los bolos, fue en busca de Kagome y dijo que había invitado a unos cuantos amigos más, no fue hasta que bajaron del autobús que ella preguntó si se refería a los amigos de la preparatoria o a otros, y él, sin especificar nada, dijo que eran otros. Finalmente cuando llegaron Kagome entendió un poco el extraño deseo de él de hacer una junta en grupo, ahí estaban unas cuantas personas de la compañía y entre ellas estaba Sasakawa Makoto.

Estuvieron jugando por un rato, Sasa y Kagome no cruzaron mayor palabra que el saludo y aquello no estaba bien a los ojos del planificador, así que envió a Kagome por algunas bebidas a la máquina, ella lo hizo, pero cuando estuvo ahí se dio cuenta de que eran demasiadas para llevarlas todas y, por supuesto, Inuyasha lo sabía, así que envió a Sasa para que la ayudara, ella se sorprendió un poco de verlo ahí, pero le agradeció. Antes de regresar pasaron a comprar algo de comida, Sasa había dicho que tenía hambre, caminaron en silencio, había un aire un tanto incomodo, Kagome trató de entablar un tema, pero él no lo siguió como ella hubiese querido y lo cortó sin dejar nada más para agregar.

-Higurashi…- ya iban de regreso cuando comenzó a hablar, se veía serio, tal como todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron a solas - no iba a venir, pero… al final cambie de opinión y decidí que te diría lo que he estado pensando estos últimos días… - luego detuvo sus pasos y la miró - ¿Me dejarías ser un tipo con suerte?

Ella quedó sorprendida, al principio no entendió bien lo que había querido decir, pero basto verle su cara de seriedad para averiguar a qué se refería.

-Yo… quiero intentarlo… quiero intentar que me quieras y hacerte feliz con ello.

-…Ahora mismo yo…

-Él se portó mal ¿No es así…? – Fue evidente en los ojos de ella - no digo que comencemos algo ahora ya… sólo estoy diciendo que intentare que me quieras y que te olvides de esas cosas que te hacen poner caras como estas – hubo un poco más de silencio – A ti…. ¿Te gustaría que lo intentara…?

Se miraron fijo, ninguno cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-Sí…

.-

.-

-Vamos a casa – dijo Inuyasha parándose junto al puesto de Kagome cuando las clases terminaron, era lo que siempre hacían.

-Hoy no – él la miró extrañado – Sasa viene por mi… y…

-Entonces te veo mañana- contestó sin que ella tuviese que dar más explicaciones, parecía satisfecho. Se fue, pero alguien más seguía ahí.

-Higurashi…- era Akatski- ¿Podemos hablar…?

-Lo siento Takeda-Kun, hoy no.

.-

.-

Sasa y Kagome se veían casi todos los días, si no era porque planeaban juntarse era por la compañía, él siempre la hacía reír, al principio no fue una gran sonrisa, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más amplia, él la llevaba al cine, a comer, a montar en bicicleta al atardecer o simplemente a caminar, pasaban tiempo hablando de programas de televisión, Sasa siempre tenía algo nuevo que decir, sus notas no eran buenas pero se mantenía, las de Kagome había subido a las nubes, Sasa gastaba su tiempo de sobre en el trabajo yendo a ver a Kagome, y ella lo esperaba con una canción nueva que le había gustado en _youtube_, la buscaba sólo para mostrársela, y él la oía y sonreía, era agradable estar junto a él, era como una gaza en una herida, cubriéndola, protegiéndola, sanándola… Él había oído toda la historia de Osaka de los labios de Inuyasha, quien siempre estaba sugiriéndole lugares en donde podría llevarla, y siempre hablaba bien de Sasa en frente de ella. Sasa nunca mencionó nada de Osaka, porque no era correcto, porque era recordárselo, porque significaba perder terreno… él sabía lo que ese hombre significaba para ella… sin embargo no importaba que él no lo mencionara, ella no necesitaba eso para recordarlo, eso ocurría en cada momento, cuando menos lo esperaba era atacada con imágenes de ese hombre, eso hacía que ella fuese de cierta forma un fantasma, nunca estaba completamente presente junto a Sasa, ni junto a Inuyasha, ni junto a nadie, una parte de ella todavía estaba de pie en una oscura ciudad lejana con nada más que un pequeño bolso de mano junto a ella, y eso todos lo sabían, incluyendo a Sasa… pero él no quería rendirse.

.-

-¿Qué te ocurre hoy? – preguntó Sasa lanzaba una piedra al rió.

-Nada…

-¿Estuviste con él aquí…? - ella no contestó - vámonos.

.-

-Un amigo que sabe que me gusta la velocidad me invitó a unas carreras clandestinas ¿Te gustaría ir a echar un vistazo?

-… no realmente - y puso esa cara que Sasa detestaba.

-¿Acaso me vas a decir que a él también le gustaban?

-Él corría.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos autos arruinó?- trató de burlarse.

-En verdad era bastante bueno…

-Qué tan bueno.

-Sólo perdió una vez… y fue mi culpa.

-Vamos al cine.

.-

-¡Ey, mira! Se ve interesante, echemos un vistazo – era una exhibición de arte.

-Mejor vayamos por un café ¿Si?

-Podemos ir después, quiero ver esto, parece bueno.

-Entonces te esperare aquí.

Él la quedo mirando, ahí estaba de nuevo esa cara, suspiró.

-Vamos por ese café.

.-

Esas cosas siempre pasaban, no importaba lo bien que pudiese marchar el día, siempre había un punto en él en que Kagome ponía la cara que Sasa detestaba, la cara que le decía que todos sus intentos eran en vano, la cara que ella ponía cuando ella centraba todos sus sentidos en aquel hombre que se había quedado en Osaka, era molesto, pero él siempre estaba ahí, Sasa no lo conocía, sin embargo lo odiaba, hiciese lo que hiciese esa figura truncaba todas sus esperanzas… y ni siquiera estaba ahí…

.-

Cierta tarde Sasa fue por Kagome a su casa, dijo que quería pasear por ahí y ella lo siguió, tomaron el autobús y llegaron hasta un parque dónde había una gran laguna alargada en la que se podían arrendar botes a remos y a pedales para poder recorrerla, habían juegos de niños, algunos carros de comida y bancas por todas partes, también había un puente que cruzaba la parte más angosta de la laguna, ella reconoció ese lugar… pero siguió caminando, siguió cada paso que dio Sasa, pero su mente volvió junto a otra persona que estaba en Osaka. Recorrieron la laguna con un bote a pedales y comieron en un puesto de comida, tortillas, era el mismo puesto de comida al que había ido con él, y se sentaron en el mismo lugar en que se sentaron aquel día, ella quiso disimilarlo, todo el tiempo trató de hacerlo, pero era bastante difícil. Caminaron juntos hasta el puente, el cielo se veía naranja, no faltaba mucho para que la ciudad se oscureciera y tuviera que brillas con sus propias luces, Kagome sostuvo la madera del barandal con sus manos mientras que Sasa guardaba las suyas en los bolsillos, se veía serio.

-Dímelo de una vez ¿Ustedes dos estuvieron aquí? - Kagome no contestó - desde que llegamos has tenido esa cara, no se te ha quitado en ni un segundo, no has dejado de pensar en él – se sintió un poco como una acusación – pero tú siempre piensas en él ¿No?

Kagome apretó los puños tratando de oprimir el impulso, pero no tuvo caso, rompió a llorar, lentamente cayó de rodillas, sus manos seguían aferradas a la madera del barandal. Sasa no se movió por unos momentos, mostraba un rostro vació, luego dio un paso y se hincó junto a la mujer que lloraba.

-¿Sabes? En verdad no es que tú no puedas ser feliz, es que tú no quieres ser feliz – dijo mientras ella lloraba todavía más fuerte- tú no lo sueltas a él, no quieres dejarlo ir, aunque te despiertes todas las mañanas diciendo que esto no te va a derrumbar, la verdad es que tú sigues derrumbada, sigues en el suelo, arrastrándote, porque en ningún momento te has puesto de pie – parecía duro, pero era la verdad y era lo que él creía - él soltó tu mano, pero tú aún estas agarrada de su tobillo, y no lo dejas ir aunque él siga avanzando en la dirección contraria, y mientras eso siga así, mientras tu prefieras continuar en el suelo, nunca podrás ponerte de pie. Tú no quieres ponerte de pie.

Kagome no dijo nada, siguió apretando la madera entre sus dedos, siguió llorando de rodillas, derrumbada por ese hombre al cual se negaba soltar. Sasa esperó a que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, y se sintió horrible.

-Yo… no puedo seguir con esto… - susurró de pronto causando que el llanto de ella se detuviera- …ya no voy a intentarlo más.

Él se puso de pie y alejó sus pasos, la dejó ahí, temblando, aferrada a quien no podía soltar, eso la petrifico, Sasa se había ido, se había cansado, y era lógico, lo no lógico es que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Entonces se preguntó a sí misma que qué estaba haciendo, él tenía razón, era ella quien no quería ponerse de pie, era ella que a pesar de haber sido soltada había encontrado la forma de agarrarse de esa persona de todas formas, y eso no la dejaba seguir, no la dejaba recuperar la felicidad… sin embargo él se la había ofrecido, Sasa se la arrojó en la cara y aun así no la tomó, y ahora se iba, se iba, la dejaba sola… seguir sin Sasa… no quería, de pronto eso le pareció espantoso, no quería avanzar sin él, no quería que él se fuera, no quería perderlo, pero ella lo seguía alejando… Así que tomo una determinación… lo soltaría… lo soltaría de una vez, no iba a permitir que la siguiera arrastrando, así que lo hizo, lentamente, muy lentamente, soltó la madera que había entre sus dedos, suavemente soltó el barandal, y pudo ver como suavemente dejaba ir su tobillo, entonces lo soltó por completo, y vio los pies de ese hombre seguir adelante, y vio su espalda alejarse, se iba lejos, muy lejos, y ella se quedó ahí, pero ya no quería seguir ahí, se puso de pie, vio su espalda por última vez y tomo la dirección contraria, se alejó, y corrió, corrió alejándose, corrió detrás de Sasa, y grito su nombre, y él se detuvo, y ella volvió a gritar su nombre y no detuvo sus pies, y él se volteó, sonrió, y ella estuvo feliz de haber corrido en aquella dirección, corrió a sus brazos y él la recibió, ninguno se soltó.

(Conclu:A Fine Frenzy - Near To You) (Kagome a Sasa)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo peor al fin ha pasado, el dolor sigue ahí, pero ya puede caminar con ese dolor, está decidida a hacerlo... Ahora ha entrado Sasa a la vida de Kagome, él trata de sujetar la mano que alguien una vez soltó ¿Ella realmente se lo permitirá? ¿A dónde la llevará la vida ahora? <strong>_

**_Espero que les haya gustado los dos capítulos, para los que se están preguntando, les informo que aún queda bastante historia por delante y cualquier cosa puede pasar, mi mundo es un caos jaja. Hace algunos capítulos atrás comenté que explicaría el por qué del titulo de esta parte, pero en verdad creo que ya no necesita una explicación, está claro el por qué. Gracias a todos los que siguen aquí después de tanto tiempo, espero que tal como yo, ustedes sigan teniendo fe en la historia, muchos besos y abrazos, y FELICES FIESTAS._**

**_Dejen REVIEWS, besoos!_**


	66. Chapter 66

**Desirena: **Tienes toda la razón, aún falta mucho por ver. Espero hayas pasado unas felices fiestas.

**Akanne hygurashi:** No, claro que con un perdón no se arregla, claro que aquello queda para siempre, pero sinceramente, así es el mundo real, estamos llenos de eso en todas parte, porque lisa y llanamente el ser humano vive cagandola y arrepintiendose en todos los aspectos de su vida. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los capitulos, y gracias por ser la única que los comentó por separado jaja. Espero hayas tenido unas felices fiestas y agradezco ser odiada un poco menos.

**cote29: **Me alegra que te hayan gustado, ojala hayas pasado unas buenas fiestas.

**Aniita:** Siento decepcionarte, pero me gusta mucho más la escena de amistad entre Kagome e Inuyasha que su fase romantica, además, volver a eso sería re-utilizar recursos, que a mi parecer, ya fueron utilizados a toda su capacidad. Espero hayas pasado unas felices fiestas.

**cheryl takaichy: **Si sigues por aquí lo descubrirás. Por acá también fue año nuevo.

**te odio: **ok, primero, tu apodo para comentarme me llegó de lleno, incluso me reí jajaj, segundo, quizas no lo notaste porque probablemente te saltaste las negritas cursivas (como muchos también lo hacen), pero la historia aún no está terminada, sigo publicando semana a semana. El completo es por la primera historia.

**daniela cipriano:** Gracias por ponerle tanta atención a mis dialogos, eso en verdad es lindo. Espero hayas pasado felices fiestas.

**silvana: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero sigas leyendo.

**Guest: **Sinceramente me mataste con lo de "ese bastardo" jajaja. Y sí, muchas veces las relaciones son así de estúpidas, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Oye, llamame huasa o lo que sea, pero realmente no entendí lo de "trepando paredes", así que no puedo sentir remordimiento...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

_**Quinto - **Aquí, justo aquí en la mitad de mi pecho hay una marca permanente, una marca que nadie jamás podrá quitarme, sin embargo, eso no importa, viviré a pesar de ella... hay alguien más que quiere un espacio, alguien más que me estrecha sus dulces brazos, alguien más que sonríe para mi... y yo sonrió feliz para esa persona._

.-

-¿Cuándo haces eso me ves deforme?- preguntó Kagome luego de que Sasa jugara un poco con su velocidad en la gran área de la compañía.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –rió él- yo voy rápido no hago que las cosas se vean deforme, si fuera así no sabría a donde ir.

-Tú te ves deforme – comentó ella y él puso una cara divertida de querer saber que tan deforme se veía- así como alargado.

-Yo no me veo, soy muy rápido.

-Sí te ves, casi nada, pero te ves.

-Es porque este lugar es muy pequeño – se quejó.

-¿Pequeño? Es bastante grande.

-No, no lo es, y cambio mi respuesta, sí te ves deforme.

-Oh- rió ella- así que no te agrado que te dijera alargado.

-Eres deforme – continuó él acercándose- Kagome la deforme.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, desde aquel día en el parque de atracciones era la primera vez que la volvía a llamar por su nombre.

-Lo siento… no quise…

-¿Puedo llamarte Makoto?- preguntó animada, eso lo hizo sonreír.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, Kagome – recalcó el nombre acariciando con las dos manos la cabeza de la muchacha.

-¡¿De verdad?!- ella parecía muy feliz con eso, y él no pudo evitar sentir emoción por eso, así que la beso suavemente, en el primer segundo se arrepintió y pensó que tal vez había cometido un error, pero entonces ella respondió, y su corazón dio un vuelco, se sentía feliz. - Entonces te llamaré Mako- ella seguía sonriendo.

-¿Mako? – rió - ¿No ibas a llamarme Makoto?

-Dijiste que podía llamarte como quisiera, yo quiero llamarte Mako.

-Mi hermana solía llamarme así.

-¿Entonces está mal?

-Está perfecto, al parecer todos prefieren acortarme los nombres- sonrió y ella lo hizo junto a él.

.-

.-

La primera vez que Sasa me beso, perdón… Mako, la primera vez que Mako me besó, se sintió extraño, aunque eso no significaba que mal, lo que pasa es que desde que mi familia me trajo de vuelta nadie más que "el hombre en Osaka", ese es único termino en que puedo referirme a él ahora, me había besado, y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que otro hombre, aparte del que está en Osaka, pudiese tocar mis labios con los suyos, y fue extraño, pero no se sintió mal, de hecho fue agradable, no fue como un beso de él, pero fue bueno, creo que extrañaba que alguien me besara, sin embargo que Mako fuese quien lo hiciera fue mucho mejor que cualquier otro. Después de eso Mako me besaba sólo en raras ocasiones, eran besos suaves, creo que tenía miedo de perturbarme, no quería ir demasiado rápido, y yo realmente adoraba su consideración, él siempre pensaba en mi… sin embargo eso se acabó un poco, ahora me besa todos los días y cuando no lo hace lo hago yo, realmente me gusta que lo haga, adoró a Mako… no sé qué haría sin él… no sé qué hubiese hecho sin él… Inuyasha parece feliz de verme con él, en verdad, prácticamente él fue nuestro "Celestino" por decirlo de alguna manera, él había sido quien le había insistido a Mako que lo intentara conmigo otra vez y había sido quien no paraba de hablarme de Mako cuando yo no lo veía, Inuyasha sabía que con Mako yo podría encontrar felicidad, y tenía toda la razón, cada día se ve más bonito gracias a él, yo realmente adoro a Mako.

.-

.-

Tessaiga aún lucia como una espada vieja y sobre usada, ni una sola vez se había transformado en brillante colmillo que era antes, Inuyasha lo había intentado arduamente, pero se estaba volviendo algo imposible, y comenzó a pensar que realmente como humano nunca lo lograría a pesar de que la espada fuese capaz de reconocerlo, eso lo tenía un poco deprimido, sin embargo Kagome siempre lo animaba, además de consolarlo diciéndole que ciertamente el poder de Tessaiga era demasiado para los tiempos en los que estaban, en los que nada pasaba, entonces Inuyasha mencionaba a Kusawa Motoharu, pero ella le recordaba que estaba muerto, entonces él decía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer otro loco semejante, y quizás tenía razón. Mako lo ayudo a entrenar cuanto pudo, pero tampoco dio mucho resultado.

En la compañía siempre había alguien que tenía un poder útil para ti, un ejempló era esa chica que volvía las cosas invisible y que también podía crear objetos que volvieran las cosas invisibles, como por ejemplo un lazo que si se amarraba a algún objeto lo desaparecía por completo, exactamente fue eso lo que le dieron a Inuyasha, un lazo que desaparecía a Tessaiga de la vista de todos, así siempre podría llevarla consigo sin despertar alarma en la gente común y corriente, él se sintió sumamente dichoso con eso, todo el tiempo se había estado muriendo por volver a ponerse aquella espada en el cinto.

.-

Tessaiga fue nuevamente liberada, fue un día en que nadie pensó que pasaría, Kagome estaba en casa de Inuyasha, ambos ayudaban a su madre a mover unas cuantas cosas, le gustaba remodelar constantemente y sólo su hijo podía ayudarle porque su esposo siempre estaba en la oficina y llegaba muy tarde como para pedirle ayuda, cuando finalmente terminaron, la madre de Inuyasha les ofreció algo de comer, conversaron un poco y luego ella se fue a realizar el millón de actividades que siempre hacía, le gustaba mantenerse ocupada. Luego de eso Inuyasha fue a dejar a Kagome a su casa, habían caminado tan solo un par de cuadras cuando alguien los ataco de la nada, aquello fue inesperado, ninguno de los dos había estado atento así que ambos cayeron de forma pesada al suelo, Inuyasha se puso de pie inmediatamente, pero Kagome no, una cuerda la tenía atrapada y cada vez se apretaba más a su cuerpo estrujándola, como si tuviera vida propia. Entonces Inuyasha vio a quien los había atacado, parecía ser un hombre, aunque con aquel casco en su cabeza y aquella ropa negra perfectamente podía equivocarse. El intruso soltó que mataría a Kagome, que moriría asfixiada por el amarre de aquella cuerda, Inuyasha utilizó sus garras para tratar de socorrerla, pero no funcionó, y sus ataque tampoco, así que pensó que la forma de salvarla sería atacando al desconocido, era evidente que él era el que estaba ocasionando eso, así que lo ataco, pero el tipo lo esquivaba y seguía amenazándolo con matar a Kagome a misma vez que le gritaba lo débil y patético que era, Inuyasha estaba furioso, se sentía humillado sumándole que veía como su amiga estaba siendo lastimada, realmente se estaba ahogando, así que saco a Tessaiga y su enemigo se burló de ella, la llamo "viejo pedazo de lata" y eso lo hizo enfurecer aún más, no era quién para insultar a Tessaiga, aquello elevó su energía, al parecer, todavía había algo de energía demoniaca en él, ya que Tessaiga volvió a ser el colmillo que era, Inuyasha se emocionó, pero no perdió más tiempo, lo primero que hizo fue cortar la trampa de Kagome, ella respiro profundo, aliviada de ya no estar siendo estrujada, luego, volvió su atención al enemigo, lo haría picadillos, eso era lo que pensaba, comenzó a atacarlo, la batalla estuvo a su favor, pero el sujeto optó por la huida así que el triunfo jamás se vio. Aquello había sido extraño, pero al fin y al cabo, útil.

.-

.-

Kagome se encontró con Suzuki en la calle, en plena ciudad, ella iba caminando con unas amigas cuando se paró en seco frente a Kagome, quien iba tomada de la mano de Mako, se miraron por unos momentos, ambas sorprendidas, hubo un silencio extraño, si bien se veían todos los días porque estaban en la misma secundaria, realmente nunca se saludaban, porque cada una siempre pasaba lejos de la otra, por suerte de cada una no estaban en la misma clase. Suzuki dejó de mirar a Kagome centro su vista en las manos de la pareja, ellos lo notaron.

-¿Qué, acaso vas a darme un sermón?- Kagome estaba a la defensiva, Suzuki se sorprendió al igual que el chico que estaba ahí, las amigas de ella se alejaron un poco, comprendieron que no era su asunto.

-¿Debería? ¿Acaso haces algo malo?- respondió algo irónica.

-Por supuesto que no hago nada malo- contestó apretando más la mano de Mako.

-Lo sé Kagome, no tienes que decírmelo, sólo me sorprendió verte así con una persona diferente- comentó bajando los ánimos.

-Pero tú…

-Yo no tengo nada que decir sobre tu vida, es cosa tuya – ahora la sorprendida era Kagome, sin embargo luego se sintió incomoda por cómo Suzuki siguió la conversación - él se fue así que yo no tengo nada que decirte – Sasa se dio cuenta de por qué, o mejor dicho, por quién, se había vuelto tensa la conversación entre ambas chicas - el otro día me llamó de la nada, quería saber cómo estaba – la pareja se sobresaltó ante la noticia - yo le pregunte por ti, y él evadió el tema de una forma asombrosa, así que supuse que ya no estaban juntos, y también por su actitud resulto evidente que la culpa fue de él. Eso me molesta, no puedo creer que haya hecho tanto escándalo y me hubiese metido en problemas para finalmente terminar yéndose lejos, es un idiota. ¿Se portó bien mal, no?

-Ya deja de mencionarlo – la voz de Mako la interrumpió, parecía molesto - aquí ya nadie necesita oír sobre ese sujeto.

Suzuki lo miró atenta y luego le sonrió.

-Ey, me agradas - comentó con ánimo - me alegro por ti Kagome, se ve un buen chico, además es bastante guapo, creo sentir algo de envidia – rió – espero que sigas así, ese idiota se merece ser olvidado ¡Nos vemos!

Suzuki se marchó, había sido bastante más agradable de lo que acostumbraba, quizás era porque ya tenía a aquel hombre totalmente superado, o porque secretamente siempre le agrado Kagome. La pareja afirmó aún más el agarre y siguió caminando, Sasa no quiso preguntar por aquella mujer y la relación que tenía con el hombre de Osaka, pero en su asombro Kagome igualmente se lo contó y luego también le contó lo que había ocurrido en Osaka hace unos meses atrás, Mako ya había oído la historia de boca de Inuyasha, pero resumida, era diferente cuando la contaba la misma persona que la había vivido, sintió deseos de golpear a ese sujeto, ahora lo odiaba más que nunca, esperaba que desapareciera para siempre de la vida de Kagome, pero inevitablemente estaban rodeados de personas que conocían su existencia, sin embargo, Kagome parecía estar bien, bastante bien, si había podido contarle sobre lo que pasó aquel día quería decir que ya podía recordarlo sin romper a llorar, quería decir que realmente él la estaba llenando con el cariño suficiente como para sanarla, y por sobre todo, quería decir que ella estaba firmemente de pie.

-Mako… - soltó su mano y le dio un abraso-… realmente deseo enamorarme de ti.

-Y yo trabajare más duro para que me ames – contestó él sosteniéndola fuerte.

-No tienes que hacerlo – sonrió ella sintiéndose aliviada en su pecho - sin hacer nada ya hacer un trabajo perfecto.

.-

.-

El otro día traje a Mako a la casa, todos lo recibieron muy bien, el abuelo comenzó a contarle leyendas del templo y a tratar de venderle algunos amuletos, Souta le preguntó si le gustaba tocar la guitarra y él respondió que prefería la batería, esa noche descubrí que cuando era más niño tenía una banda, aunque hace mucho tiempo que todo eso había acabado, creo que Souta había querido decirme algo, pero se lo guardó, él era el único que conocía en persona al hombre en Osaka, lo vio por casualidad un día en la tienda de historietas, yo acompañaba a quien hasta ese entonces era mi novio a comprar su historieta favorita, era bien niño en ese aspecto, Souta entró de repente junto a un grupo de amigos, así que los presente, hablaron un rato, de hecho, creo que me apartaron por unos momentos, el hombre de Osaka estaba realmente feliz de conocer a mi hermano, o mejor dicho de hablarle por primera vez, y Souta parecía satisfecho de hablar con un tipo como él, algo totalmente alejado de lo que estaba acostumbrado, creo que ese día lo subió a un gran pedestal, bueno, en general eso pasaba cuando las personas conocían al hombre de Osaka, tenía ese algo especial que causaba que cualquiera quisiese volver a verlo, luego de eso, siempre que me veía mi hermano preguntaba por mi novio y le enviaba saludos, no ocurrió lo mismo cuando conoció a Mako, sólo fue cortes, igualmente se lo agradecí. Mama fue molesta, si bien lo saludo con su sonrisa de siempre y lo lleno de toda la comida que encontró en la casa, cuando se fue hizo un comentario que realmente me molestó "Con él no te brillan tanto los ojos" y yo le dije "No conociste al otro" y ella dijo algo todavía peor "Pero con él te brillaban los ojos incluso cuando él no estaba" y luego le grite un improperio, quedo petrificada, creo que quería ponerse a llorar, pero no me importó, porque me di la media vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación, ella me habló desde fuera de la puerta, "Me alegro de que ya estés mejor" fue lo que dijo, y luego se fue, eso me hizo enojar un poco más ¿Por qué me dice esas tonterías de los brillos si ella misma vio como quede después de mi viaje? No quería que criticara a Mako, odio cuando alguien habla mal de él, porque yo realmente adoro a Mako.

.-

.-

Mako está preocupado por la compañía, y sinceramente yo también, desde hace un tiempo que las cosas están moviéndose estruendosamente otra vez, hay algunos ataque en la ciudad, sin embargo no logran encontrar un patrón para ellos, aunque, más que estar preocupada por la compañía, estoy preocupada por Inuyasha, ya ha recibido dos ataque parecidos a los que tuvimos cuando me iba a dejar a casa la otra vez, de hecho, la otra vez se metieron en su casa y atacaron a su mama, ella vio como a su hijo le salían garras y la defendía con una espada gigante, se desmayó, Inuyasha estaba desesperado, no quería que su familia se metiera en todo eso, así que pidió ayuda para reparar la casa e incluso le pidió a Suzuki que mantuviera dormida a su madre mientras todo era reparado, por suerte su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios y nunca se enteró de nada. Cuando finalmente la mama de Inuyasha despertó, la casa estaba incluso mejor que antes e Inuyasha le dijo que se había desmayado de la nada, entonces ella le contó sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido y él simplemente fingió reír por aquel disparate, pero su madre no lo creía así, sino que pensó que era una iluminación divina y ahora esta todos los día sentada en escritorio escribiendo una historia inspirada en su hijo y una garras de demonio, Inuyasha está fuera de control, ya no la soporta, quizás hubiese preferido que supiera toda la verdad si hubiese conocido las consecuencias, pero tiene fe en que, como todo, su madre deje la historia a medias y se distraiga con alguna cosa nueva, pero a juzgar por cómo me habló ella el otro día cuando fui a su casa, creo que eso jamás pasara, está bastante emocionada.

.-

.-

(A Fine Frenzy – Almost Lover)

Ok, lo admito, es verdad que el hecho de que el hombre de Osaka se haya ido lo tengo superado, ya no estoy en el suelo ni lo estoy sosteniendo, ni nada parecido, pero no puedo olvidar una cosa, y creo que también sería feo negármelo, aunque claro, no lo digo en voz alta, eso sería peor, sobre todo si Mako me escucha, pero yo sigo amando al hombre de Osaka, y quizás aún estoy en proceso de superación de su marcha, pero voy bien con eso, no me quejo, puede que la prueba de eso es que aún no puedo decir su nombre, ni ninguna de sus alteraciones, ni siquiera en mi mente… pero a decir verdad, no me siento mal por continuar amándolo, porque si hubiese dejado de hacerlo quiere decir que nada de lo que yo creía fue real, que en verdad era un simple capricho con un fácil remplazo, así que en cierta parte estoy bien con seguir enamorada, y no me molesta seguir eternamente enamorada, es bastante probable que esa sea la realidad, pero, eso no quiere decir que me quedare estancada, aunque ese amor no cambie, yo sigo caminando en la dirección contraria y sigo reconstruyendo mi vida, y estoy feliz con quien reconstruyo mi vida. Mako es muy diferente de él, Mako jamás se altera tanto, tiende a guardar la calma con facilidad a pesar de que el tema le supere, no se enoja mucho conmigo, el otro día sí lo hizo, porque me quedé dormida cuando teníamos una cita y nunca llegué, olvide poner el despertador, pero se le pasó luego, y no dijo nada feo, no, él muestra su enfado con la seriedad y el silencio, bastante diferentes, él era hiriente, incluso consigo mismo, y solía cometer estupideces que luego lamentaba, él era esclavo de sus emociones, Mako no lo es. Otra cosa que he notado es que Mako respira muy rápido, yo creo que es por eso de su habilidad, él respiraba muy lento, le gustaba sentir cada momento. Mako no es hábil con sus manos, excepto por la batería, a Mako realmente le gusta la música, él era excelente con sus manos, recuerdo que los pinceles volaban en sus dedos y podía hacer malabares como si fuera un juego de niños, no le fascinaba tanto la música, prefería el arte. Él caminaba despacio, Mako parece apurado todo el tiempo, él era bastante reservado, Mako habla de cualquier cosa que le preguntes sin ningún problema, Mako siempre sonríe, él sonreía sólo cuando quería conseguir algo de los demás, excepto conmigo, conmigo siempre sonreía, excepto ese día… Hay otra cosa que tengo que admitir, si bien ya casi no pienso en el hombre de Osaka, todo gracias a Mako, siempre hay un instante, un pequeño instante en el día en que cuando veo la sonrisa de Mako dejo de verla y me imagino la sonrisa de él, esa que sólo me lanzaba a mí, esa sonrisa que adoraba, sin embargo luego vuelvo a ver la sonrisa de Mako y todo sigue estando bien, realmente espero que Mako nunca se entere de esto, se podría triste y se iría cuando las cosas están yendo tan bien. Yo realmente quiero a Mako.

.-

Dormí con Mako, quiero decir, lo hicimos, sexo, en su cama, el otro día… habíamos arrendado películas y una cosa llevo a la otra, en fin, no entrare en detalles sobre eso, pero lo hicimos… y fue extraño… porque me hizo pensar en muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿Cómo una mujer puede estar tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad, prendada de un hombre que jamás la toco? Porque el hombre de Osaka jamás me toco como lo hizo Mako, con Mako es la primera vez que lo hago desde que mi familia me trajo de regreso, ósea que hace como cinco siglos, eso suena bastante penoso, sobretodo en una chica de mi edad… se siente como si dejara de ser virgen de nuevo, y ahora que lo recuerdo, es vergonzoso pensar que perdí mi virginidad con el que ahora es mi mejor amigo, supongo que eso le recalca un peso a nuestra confianza, bueno, el caso es que, el hombre en Osaka nunca me toco, no porque no hubiese querido, o porque yo no hubiese querido, sino por las circunstancias, queríamos ir lento y él quería recuperar todas sus memorias de mí, así que fuimos lento… debo admitir que no estuvieron fuera los toqueteos, pero eso no era nada comparado a cómo me había tocado Mako. Mako fue tierno, él siempre se controlaba, las primeras veces tuvieron varios días de diferencia, pero yo le dije que no tenía que preocuparse por mí, que yo realmente estaba completamente con él, y era cierto, otra cosa era que no podía amarlo como amaba al hombre en Osaka, y era raro porque él no me había tocado desde hace quinientos años, así que Mako me hizo caso, ya no se controla, ahora lo hacemos casi todos los días, a veces más de una vez, creo que no habría nadie más con quien haría esto a parte de Mako, sólo quiero que Mako me toque, sin embargo, sigue habiendo algo extraño, no se siente como cuando el hombre de Osaka y yo lo hicimos, fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero todavía lo recuerdo, no se siente igual, no obstante, eso no quiere decir que se sienta mal.

.-

.-

Son vacaciones de verano, con Mako quisimos pasarla juntos así que comenzamos a trabajar de medio tiempo para lograr juntar el dinero necesario para un buen viaje, nos fue mejor de lo que esperamos, así que terminamos yendo a Okinawa por una semana completa ¡Okinawa! Quien lo hubiese creído, Inuyasha se moría de envidia y decía que ojala hubiese tenido una novia que lo inspirara a ahorrar tanto dinero, ahora mientras yo estaba disfrutando de las hermosas playas él tendría que aguantar a su madre y a sus fantasías inspiradas en él. Esto es hermoso, la arena es hermosa y el agua es completamente cristalina, lo primero que hicimos al llegar fue dejar nuestras cosas en el hotel y correr a la playa, estuvimos en el agua durante horas, el clima es muy diferente a Tokyo, aquí hace mucho calor, pero se soporta no algunos chapuzones y deliciosos jugos naturales. Estoy enamorada del paisaje ¡Estás son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida!

.-

Llevaban tres días en ese lugar, y Sasa se sentía aún más enamorado de esa mujer, ella se veía feliz y eso lo hacía feliz, le agradaba saber que él era el responsable de dicha sonrisa en su rostro, aquella mujer que conoció hace meses atrás parecía una alucinación, como si nunca hubiese existido, esa mirada triste ya no se veía, ella no había vuelto a poner la cara que él odiaba, lo que quería decir que definitivamente ya no seguía sujeta a ese hombre, sin embargo, él lo sabía, Inuyasha se lo había dicho un día.

.-

-Ella está reparada, pero no lo ha dejado de amar – ambos estaban en un pasillo de la compañía.

-Yo haré que lo deje de amar.

-No puedes, eso no se puede.

-Él dejo de amarla – afirmó con enfado, entonces Inuyasha lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

-Él la ama más de lo que tú jamás podrás amarla.

-Si eso fuera cierto nunca se hubiese marchado.

-Es un idiota, un niño asustado, eso es todo – suspiró – ella te quiere, realmente te quiere, pero no vayas a pensar que te ama más de lo que lo ama a él, tienes que estar siempre alerta, no te confíes, tienes una enorme ventaja, más grande de lo que me imagine y eso me agrada- comenzó a irse pero no dejó de parlotear- tienes que aprovechar esa ventaja mientras él sigue aterrado, porque cuando él finalmente enfrente sus jodidos miedos hará que tu suelo se mueva por completo – se detuvo y lo miró – y tu vida se volverá un infierno – luego siguió caminando como si nada – así que no bajes la guardia ¡Suerte!

.-

Había detestado esas palabras, pero tenía que admitir que Inuyasha tenía razón, toda la razón, así que hizo caso, y en ningún momento dejo de estar alerta, y en ningún segundo dejó de entregarle todo el amor que pudo a esa mujer, sin embargo, a veces dudaba de su capacidad. Era el atardecer, estaban mirándolo juntos en la playa como una hermosa pareja de enamorados, Kagome traía una sonrisa en la cara, pero él no pudo detener su lengua.

-¿Cuánto piensas en él?

Kagome lo miró por un momento dándole a entender que no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero él puso una cara que le decía que no debía hacer eso, entonces ella suspiro y borro su sonrisa, luego contestó.

-No mucho… una o dos veces al día si nadie me lo menciona.

-¿Vas a dejar de amarlo alguna vez…?

Se miraron a los ojos, entonces ella comprendió que era momento de sincerarse.

-No, no creo que eso se pueda… - él se vio triste- ya sabes… por esa horrible cosa del destino y eso, pero… - levantó su vista ante eso- aunque eso sea así, yo no quiero que él regrese, ni quiero que él me lleve lejos de lo que tengo ahora, de ti… tome una decisión y no me arrepentiré de ella, él ya es parte de mi pasado, no puedo borrar mi pasado… pero puedo escoger un futuro, un futuro en el que sólo te quiero a ti, porque no necesito a nadie excepto a ti – luego recordó algo- y bueno a Inuyasha también, pero ese no es el caso ahora, la cosa es que…

Makoto rió ante lo último, lo cual hizo que ella dejase de hablar, Sasa estaba satisfecho, sólo eso necesitaba oír nada más, luego le dijo que la amaba y la beso, Kagome respondió el beso y luego se separó rápidamente.

-Acabo de recordar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Vamos!

No vieron el final del atardecer, lo vería al día siguiente dijo ella, lo que acababa de recordar era más importante, volvieron al hotel, Kagome buscó entre sus cosas, había llevado a sus vacaciones el mismo bolsito que había usado para ir a Osaka, ahí hecho algunas cremas, cosas de belleza y baño, sin embargo no registró los bolsillos pequeños, y en la playa recordó que hace tiempo ella había guardado algo en uno de ellos antes de partir en el Shinkasen, registró y lo encontró, Sasa la miró expectante, luego observo lo que sostenían sus dedos, lo reconoció sin siquiera verlo detenidamente, era la foto que Kagome siempre llevaba consigo, aquella que ella tanto adoraba y se enorgullecía de enseñar, esa en la que él y ella miraban a la cámara con una sonrisa.

.-

Vi la fotografía por última vez, luego la rompí en cuatro, Mako pareció sorprendido, sostuve los pedazos en mi mano y los estruje, no necesitaba esa imagen, ya no quería tener recuerdos de lo que fuimos y no necesitaba mirar un papel para recordar su sonrisa, y tampoco quería ver cómo era mi sonrisa cuando estaba junto a la suya, así que la hice trizas y luego le di los restos a Mako, él los recibió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, yo no la necesito. No necesito nada del pasado.

Él sonrió y se guardó los restos en el bolsillo, luego repitió lo que dijo en la playa.

-Te amo.

(Conclu: A Fine Frenzy - Near to you)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El tiempo sigue avanzando para Kagome, no se detiene, tampoco los acontecimientos, un hombre a la distancia sigue en sus recuerdos, pero ella está decidida a mantenerlos sólo en ese lugar y enterrarlo cada vez más conforme el tiempo siga transcurriendo ¿Mako será todo lo que necesita? ¿Acaso la paz puede durar para siempre? El tiempo es veloz, pero no siempre efectivo. <strong>_


	67. Chapter 67

**sofiaflores1: **Llorar, llorar de verdad? es que no eres la primera que me lo dice y no estoy segura de si es verdad o una exageración jajaj. En cuanto a tu pregunta, porque si no fuera así la historia no seguiría. Por ahí se verán algunos momentos entre Kagome e Inuyasha, aunque no estoy muy segura de que sean cómicos. Saludoos!

**Desirena: **Me gustó lo que dijiste de Kiseki, fue como si ya conocieras perfectamente bien su carácter, eso es bueno.

**ericka1a: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, además de la impresión que tuviste de Kagome, creo que es una muy buena observación.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Espero sigas amando lo que sigue jaja.

**miko kaoru-sama: **¿No es lo mismo que verla con alguien que no era Inuyasha? Yo a veces me pongo a ver el anime (cuando me llega la nostalgia) y dentro de mi pienso: destruí esta relación, porque ya ni siquiera puedo verlos como una pareja, para mi ahora sólo es Kiseki y Kagome, y en verdad, creo que la Kagome que tengo en la cabeza ya no es la misma que veía en la tv. Muy raro.

**Aniita: **Sí, estás en lo correcto, se llama Aoi. Saludos!

**blueviolet01: **qué pasará, qué pasara, sólo tenemos que tener paciencia y esperar.

**romina: **La historia sigue con publicaciones, aún no ha terminado, espero te des cuenta antes de que lo estés leyendo por sexta vez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

_**Sexto** - Estoy firme en mi posición, aunque trates de moverme no podrás conseguir nada._

.-

-Esto…- Sasa se veía sorprendido y a la vez emocionado.

-Está bonito ¿No?- estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Está perfecto! No sabía que podías ser tan romántica.

-Una fase oculta – bromeó

Ese día cumplían seis meses, medio año juntos, eso era algo importante, ninguno de los dos había permaneció tanto tiempo con una persona, así que había que celebrarlo como se debía, por lo que Kagome puso todo su empeño y preparo un enorme canasto con las comidas favoritas de Sasa, preparo el mantel más bonito que encontró, buscó un lugar lejano en el parque y lo decoró con globos de helio y pétalos de rosas.

-Me estás humillando un poco, esto debió habérseme ocurrido a mí.

-Entonces fingiremos que lo hiciste tú.

-¡No, eso le quitaría todo lo bueno!

-Entonces no alegues – rió ella, luego se besaron.

La comida de Kagome había quedado excelente, realmente se había esmerado, eso se notaba en que la canasta terminó vacía. Conversaron de cosas triviales, recordaron algunas cosas que habían vivido lo últimos meses juntos y mencionaron que había sido un medio años hermoso, y realmente era así, Kagome disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba junto a Mako, él la hacía feliz, lo adoraba y quería con todo el corazón.

-Yo también tengo algo para ti - confesó él, luego hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó una caja azul de textura suave, se la entregó con esperanza en sus ojos, ella la abrió lentamente – lo vi el otro día y pensé que te quedaría perfecto.

Era un collar, una cadena de plata que sostenía un original sol de plata con pequeñas piedras de color azul, era hermoso.

-Para que nunca dejes de brillar…- ella sonrió ante esas palabras y luego tomó su pelo se dio media vuelta para que él pudiese ponerle su regalo.

-Gracia, me encanta – y lo decía de verdad, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que el sol estaba hecho de fuego y que el fuego era el amigo de "esa persona", pero lo ignoró, ahora ese collar era el símbolo de la relación entre Mako y ella.

.-

.-

-¡Esto está frío!- Exclamó Sasa alejando la malteada de su boca.

-Eres una niña.

-Apenas lo has probado.

-Da igual, podría tomármelo todo rápidamente y lo soportaría - alardeó.

-Apuesto que podría hacerlo antes que tú.

-Sí, como no- rió.

Iniciaron la marca y comenzaron a chupar de los popotes, la cabeza les reventaba, pero aun así no se detuvieron, Sasa terminó antes sólo por unos instantes de diferencia y festejó la victoria frente a la perdedora mientras ambos se sostenían la cabeza por el dolor.

-¡La tuya tenía menos!

-Eso no es verdad- rió él mientras ella hacía una mueca de falso enfado- ¡Ahora ven acá, reclamo mi premio!- la atrajo hacia él y la beso.

Se besaron sin pudores hasta que una música los interrumpió, era el teléfono de Kagome, registro su bolso y lo sacó, no reconoció el número que indicaba la pantalla, contestó con un poco de duda, aún tenía buen ánimo, la pareja reía, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo, de pronto, ella se puso tiesa, todo rastro de alegría desapareció, Sasa, al notarlo, se preocupó, esperó ansioso a que ella colgara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tengo… tengo que ir al hospital…

.-

Kagome apresuró sus pasos, como siempre, los pasillos del hospital estaban muy concurridos, Sasa la seguía de cerca, estaba preocupado, no había dicho nada más luego de indicar que tenía que ir al hospital y parecía muy angustiada, esquivaron a unas cuantas personas más y llegaron a los pasillos de urgencia, un mal vestigio del pasado apareció en la mente de Kagome, hace un año más o menos había pasado por ahí corriendo tras un joven que los paramédicos tachaban de suicida, pero lo olvido de inmediato, la vio, sola en una banca, la mujer que la había llamado con desespero, apresuró aún más su paso y llegó junto a ella sorprendiéndola.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó de inmediato con preocupación.

-No lo sé – respondió en llanto – no me han dicho nada, acabamos de llegar en la ambulancia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tampoco lo sé – siguió explicando y llorando – estábamos en la cocina, ella quiso hacer rosquilla y de pronto fui al baño y cuando volví estaba en el suelo – las manos le temblaban- creo que ya estaba mal, porque muchas veces la vi parar y tomar un respiro y ella decía que no era nada pero ahora estamos aquí así que eso era mentira y yo debí haberlo sabido y…

-Está bien, está bien- trató de calmarla.

-…y Akatski no estaba, y no me contestó el teléfono, y mis padres están de viaje, y Teo-Chan está en Osaka y yo… – no podía dejar de llorar – yo no tenía a quién más llamar, no supe a quién más llamar, lo siento, lo siento, no debí haberte llamado después de todo lo que pasó, pero no sabía qué más hacer Kagome-chan, yo…

-¡Nell-Chan!- exclamó fuerte para tranquilizarla, ella se quedó muda y la miró atenta- hiciste lo correcto, está bien que me hubieses llamado, también me reocupa la salud de Takeda-San – secó sus lágrimas - ¿Has vuelto a llamar a Takeda-Kun?

-He tratado, pero no hay respuesta.

-¿Llamaste…- dudó en decirlo- … llamaste a su hermano?

-No…- respondió nerviosa- Akatski dijo que jamás lo llamara si había una emergencia, está muy lejos y eso sólo lo haría desesperarse, ya sabes cómo es…

-Sí… lo sé…

-¿Qué pasa si se pone mal? ¡Qué pasa si se muere antes de que sus hijos puedan llegar! – volvió a entrarle la angustia.

-¡No digas eso! Ella va a estar bien ¿Verdad, Mako?- Trató de buscar apoyo.

Sasa no había dicho nada desde que llegaron y por primera vez Nell posaba sus ojos sobre aquel hombre que asentía con la cabeza un poco aturdido, Nell lo miró fijo, lo analizó y luego analizó la forma en que Kagome le habló, la miró a ella, comprendió lo que sucedía y por qué ese desconocido estaba en ese lugar, pensó cosas no adecuadas y se las calló.

Kagome miró a Sasa, él parecía contrariado, supuso que había hecho un análisis perfecto de lo que estaba sucediendo, así era él, y ella tenía que darle una explicación al respecto, él estaba esperando una.

-Sigue intentando llamar a Takeda-Kun.

-¿Qué hago con Teo-Chan?

-Obedece a su hermano, él lo conoce mejor que nadie, sabe por qué te dice las cosas.

-Tienes razón…

-Vuelvo en un segundo – se levantó dándole una sonrisa de confianza, luego tomó el brazo de su novio y lo alejo un poco, habló muy bajo – no tienes que estar aquí si no lo deseas…

-La… la mujer… la mujer que está ahí dentro es…

-La madre de Takeda Teo - terminó ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por poder decir ese nombre, aunque claro, aún era demasiado pronto para decir el otro. Sasa guardó silencio unos momentos, estaba enfadado, pero se contuvo.

-Ella no tenía por qué llamarte…

-Ya lo oíste, no tenía a quién más llamar, además, de cualquier forma me hubiese gustado que me llamara, Takeda-San es una buena mujer, le tengo aprecio y me preocupa, y eso es independiente de la relación que pude haber tenido con uno de sus hijos.

Un enorme suspiro salió de la boca de Sasa, posó una mano en su frente, la frotó y luego soltó "tienes razón" y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, Kagome acarició su rostro con ternura y repitió lo primero que le dijo, pero él respondió que sí deseaba estar ahí, porque ella estaba ahí y dónde ella estuviera es dónde él siempre querría estar. Se miraron un momento con dulzura, pero de pronto, la voz exaltada de Nell los distrajo, al fin le habían contestado el teléfono, pero volvió a darle un ataque de llanto y era un poco difícil para el receptor captar el mensaje, así Kagome cogió el teléfono por ella, la voz tras el audífono pareció sorprendida de, entre todas las personas, justamente escucharla a ella, pero se quedó callado oyendo lo que tenía que oír, "Voy para allá", contestó rápidamente y colgó.

.-

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que el mayor de los hermanos Takeda llegara, su novia corrió hacia él pidiendo disculpas y él las mandaba de regreso por haber tenido el teléfono en silencio y no escucharlo, luego vio a Kagome y notó que no estaba sola, además de que su mano estaba aferrada a la de ese desconocido y guapo muchacho, no dijo nada, todos se quedaron sentados esperando que las puertas se abrieran nuevamente, en silencio, con la angustia en el pecho y alguna parte del cuerpo temblando.

-¿Lo llamamos…?- se escuchó la voz de Nell, nadie contestó a pesar de que ella espero una respuesta, así que lo repitió - ¿Lo llamamos?

-¡No vamos a llamarlo por nada!- dijo más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado producto de los nervios.

-Pero…

-¡Mi mama no tiene nada, sólo fue un desmayo! – grito otra vez, luego vio el rostro de Nell y se arrepintió, pidió disculpas, pero insistió en lo que decía.

Las puertas se abrieron, todos se pusieron de pie. Takeda Akatski tenía el corazón en la boca, ambas mujeres sabían lo que podía salir de la boca del médico, Akatski también, pero no quería oír algo como eso, estaba esperanzado en que "eso" no era lo que estaba pasando, que era un tema superado, que nunca más tendría que volver a preocuparse por ello, estaba orando, convenciéndose a sí mismo que aquél hombre de título le diría que su madre había tenido una baja de presión y que ya podía llevársela a casa con ciertos cuidados, pero no… eso no fue así… finalmente el medico dijo aquellas palabras que nadie deseaba oír "El cáncer ha regresado", las piernas de Akatski temblaron, Nell tuvo que sostenerlo mientras él balbuceaba.

-Pero… pero se hizo el examen hace seis meses… no había nada…

-¿No es posible que sea un error? – soltó Nell esperanzada.

-Las células cancerígenas pueden desarrollarse de un momento a otro, no es un error, hace seis meses tu madre estaba bien, ahora no, las células cancerígenas avanzaron demasiado rápido.

-¿Qué… qué se puede hacer? ¿Hay alguna solución, verdad?- Kagome se sintió angustiada.

-Sólo quedaría el tratamiento.

-¿Y luego la operación?- interrogó Akatski.

-No… esta vez no. Ahora es mucho más agresivo que la primera vez, si abro para operar lo único que conseguiré será expandir aún más el cáncer.

-¿Qué…? – Akatski no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Si no comenzamos el tratamiento ahora, me temo que tu madre morirá.

-¡Cómo le dice algo así!- grito Nell sin dejar de sostener al joven que ahora temblaba mucho más, Kagome se adelantó y decidió que era momento de volver a sentar a Akatski.

-Radioterapia, luego quimioterapia, es la única solución por el momento.

-¿Quimio…? ¿Otra vez? No…- Akatski se sostuvo la cabeza- "¡Ese remedio es del asco!"- soltó en un grito para el asombro de todos – lo siento… eso es lo que diría mi hermano, tuve la necesidad de sentir que estaba aquí…. Ella no lo pasó bien con eso ¿Sabe? Nosotros tampoco… fue espantoso "¡Una mierda!" diría él otra vez – rió con ironía - … pero supongo que es lo que hay… supongo… que es lo que hay que hacer.

-Cuando se estabilice arreglaremos los papeles, es ella quien debe dar su consentimiento.

-Lo hará…

-Muy bien – el medico los miró a todos- los mantendré al tanto. – se marchó.

Silencio, un silencio espantoso, pasó alrededor de una hora y nadie dijo nada, sólo se quedaron sentados, esperando. De pronto, Akatski volvió a hablar.

-Gracias… - sorprendió a los presentes- gracias por haber venido Higurashi.

-Está bien, me preocupo por tu madre.

-Escucha… esto… esto no lo puede saber Teo - sintió como su novia le apretaba el brazo indicándole que no era adecuado habar de eso.

-¿Y cómo se supone que le diría? No tengo contacto con él, ustedes son quienes lo tienen – respondió con un poco de dureza.

-Pero si él llegara a comunicarse contigo…- ella no lo dejo terminar.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? Él no quiere saber de mí, no va a comunicarse conmigo ni espero que lo haga.

-Mira… yo sé que lo que pasó fue duró, sé que no has podido perdonarnos por no decirte nada, no fui justo contigo, nadie lo fue, pero es mi hermano, yo no te debía lealtad a ti sino a él, y si él me dice que no te diga nada, pues, es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. He tratado de disculparme contigo, pero tú no has querido oír, no me miras ni hablas en clase y tampoco contestas el teléfono, creo que si a Nell no se lo hubiese ocurrido llamar por otro número tú ni siquiera hubieses contestado… Has estado enfadada con mi madre, Nell y conmigo, y tienes razón por ello, por eso te agradezco que hayas pasado todo eso por alto… yo realmente siento todo lo ocurrido Higurashi, lo siento mucho… pero Teo…- fue callado de forma abrupta.

-Si tanto lo entiendes y lamentas entonces por qué no dejas de hablar de eso.- Sasa había sido paciente hasta ese minuto, pero ya no podría serlo más, se puso de pie y lo miro desafiante.

-Mako…

-¿Él es tu novio Higurashi?- preguntó mirando al joven de pie.

-Lo soy – contestó él de inmediato.

-Le pregunte a ella no a ti.

-Estoy involucrado, yo también puedo responderte a eso.

-Ya veo…- medito un poco- Higurashi, apuesto a que sí sabes lo que hubiese respondido Teo a mi provocación.

-¡Akatski! – lo regañó Nell, pero era inútil, no era un buen día para él.

-A nadie le interesa lo que respondería él – bramó Sasa.

-¿No vas a contestar Higurashi? – Aún mantenía su mirada en Sasa - ambos sabemos perfectamente la respuesta ¿O no me lo dices porque tu nuevo novio está aquí? - el hombre de pie lo miro con ojos asesinos mientras Kagome seguía guardando silencio, Akatski tenía razón, ella conocía la respuesta, pero se negaba a abrir la boca - entonces yo lo diré: "Y yo te contesto" eso es lo que Teo hubiese dicho, con decisión, determinación, no como si estuviese pidiendo permiso, no daría explicaciones por algo que a mí no me concierne. Dime Higurashi ¿Es que acaso prefieres a un sujeto sin determinación? ¿Tanto han bajado tus preferencias?

Eso fue lo que derramó el vaso, Sasakawa Makoto era una persona con mucha paciencia, alguien que sabía controlar sus emociones, sus rabias, pero eso había sido demasiado, ya no lo soportaba más, así que dio un paso para darle un golpe a ese idiota, no le importaba lo que estuviese pasando con su madre.

-¡Makoto!- Kagome se puso de pie para detenerlo, sabía que eso no terminaría bien - Ahora no, no es el momento.

-Vamos, dejarlo, que se saque las ganas- comentó Akatski, a lo que Nell le grita molesta, pero nadie la estaba escuchando.

-No…- se serenó – no vales la pena – Kagome aún lo sujetaba por si se descontrolaba de nuevo.

-¿Vas a negar que me has mirado con desprecio desde que llegué?

-Takeda-Kun, basta ya.

-Tu novio es un mentiroso, no quiere golpearme por lo que le dije, desea hacerlo desde que me vio sólo porque yo tengo el mismo rostro que tiene Teo, él quiere golpearlo a él.

-Me tienes enfermo hablando tanto de tu hermano, ese idiota se fue, supéralo, Kagome ya lo hizo, por eso está conmigo, está feliz y no necesita que tu inútil gemelo regrese.

-Es fácil estar parado frente a mí con esa confianza ¿No? Puede que luzca como él, pero si yo fuera él no serías capaz de pararte de esa forma frente a mí.

-Seas tú o él…

-Makoto adelántate por favor- Kagome estaba harta de aquella discusión absurda en el momento menos apropiado – voy en seguida tras de ti.

Él se la quedó mirando un momento, luego vio al hombre que estaba sentado y apretó el puño, inhaló fuerte y comenzó a alejarse.

-Que obediente.

-Él es todo lo que necesito – dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente - no me interesa lo que otra persona hubiese hecho en su lugar, esa persona no está aquí y yo estoy bien así, no vuelvas a tratar así a Makoto, si me puse en su camino fue únicamente por lo que está pasando aquí, porque generalmente tu no hablarías así a no ser por la tensión, y si realmente lo hicieses en otro momento yo no interferiré con el castigo que te mereces.

-Kagome-Chan, él no quiso decir…

-Yo quise decir todo lo que dije, estoy defendiendo lo que mi hermano…- no pudo acabar.

-¡Tu hermano no tiene pito que tocar en mi vida! – ese grito los sorprendió - no vuelvas a ofender a Makoto, él no responde como tu hermano porque justamente no deseo a otro estúpido como tu hermano - hablaba firme.- Esta conversación acaba aquí, espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Por favor infórmame del avance de tu madre, realmente estoy preocupada. Cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, contestaré, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea… me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti con respecto a mí.

Luego se marchó en busca de la mano de su novio.

.-

.-

Y los meses siguieron pasando, y Mako seguía siendo perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, justo lo que cualquier mujer querría, él era tierno, dulce, atento, siempre tenía presente mis emociones, lo que yo quería, tan tranquilo, tan sereno, había que cabrearlo mucho para que se pusiera realmente tenso, y eso sólo paso una vez, ese día en el hospital junto a Takeda-Kun, ellos se volvieron a ver ya que yo seguí todo el tiempo pendiente del avance de Takeda-San, pero Mako no tuvo que alterarse otra vez, Takeda-Kun había oído bien mi mensaje y ya no lo provocaba, aunque apenas se dirigían el saludo, él me esperaba fuera de la casa mientras yo saludaba y le llevaba flores a la madre de los gemelos. Al principio Mako estuvo nervioso, creo que pensaba que cualquier día de esos yo me encontraría en aquella casa al hijo menor de Takeda-San, pero lo tranquilice, por medio de Nell me enteré que Takeda-Kun se negaba a decirle a su hermano menor lo que estaba pasando y, su madre, lo apoyaba, lo conocían, habían tenido experiencias de sobra para comprender que él no era capaz de enfrentar las emociones fuertes, se volvía loco y cometía locuras, un esclavo total de sus emociones, no era conveniente perturbarlo cuando estaba tan bien a la distancia, rehabilitándose en su nueva vida, como decía Takeda-San… La primera vez que la visité me dio las gracias y luego pidió disculpa por los sucesos pasados, yo sólo la detuve y le dije que la mejor manera para disculparse conmigo sería no mencionar nada de eso otra vez, y así lo hizo.

Nunca permanecí mucho tiempo en aquella casa, habían varías razones para ello, uno, Mako me estaba esperando afuera y ya comenzaba a hacer bastante frío, dos, Nell quería llenarme de comida para alivianar la culpa y que el tema nunca se desviara hacia algo negativo, tres, detestaba la mirada entre acusadora y lastimera de Takeda-Kun, cuatro, no me gustaba ver el rostro de Takeda-Kun porque eso me hacía pensar lo diferente que era de su hermano y en que sus ojos definitivamente no era los mismos, para mí no eran el reflejo del otro como la mayoría decía, y cinco, y quizás la más importante, la horrible tentación de entrar al lugar que un día fue su habitación, esa puerta siempre estaba abierta, sospecho que era su hermano quien siempre que yo iba la mantenía así para mí, como una trampa, como una prueba para echarme en cara que el hombre que me esperaba afuera no era suficiente para mí como el hombre que estaba en Osaka, y eso me enfurecía. Hablando de él y su hermano, ya pasó más de un año desde que este último me dijo que mi supuesto novio se había marchado lejos, no lo recordé hasta la tarde, cuando Mako me llevo a ver una película y curiosamente era justo la que quería ver aquel día de la cita fantasma, fue como un balde de agua fría, pero supe pasar esa valla sin que Mako se diera cuenta de nada, entramos en la película, y ahí, en la oscuridad, mi mirada se amargó por un rato, luego apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Mako y estreche mis dedos con los suyo, definitivamente no pensaría más en ello, ya había vivido un espantoso duelo, no necesitaba seguir viviéndolo, así que me tragué todas las lágrimas que deseé derramar y me sostuvo firme del hombre que estaba a mi lado.

.-

Y el invierno llegó, y el tiempo siguió pasando, y en cada momento Mako se volvía más parte de mí y yo de él, era perfecto, ese hombre era sencillamente perfecto… desearía poder amarlo solo a él… desearía que su sonrisa fuese la más bonita que hubiese visto jamás, daría mi alma por ello, por quererlo tal y exactamente como me quiere él, pero no sé a quién venderle mi alma para que eso ocurra. Quiero romper esta atadura que con el tiempo empecé a odiar, odio estar ligada a esa persona, odio que mi "eternamente" allá sido tan real, ojala hubiese conocido antes a Mako, quizás él pudo haberse transformado en mi vida si lo hubiese conocido antes que a él, me gusta pensar eso, creo que me consuela un poco.

(Conclu: A Fine Frenzy - Near To You)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El tiempo sigue transcurriendo y con él trae nuevos e inquietantes acontecimientos, el lazo entre Sasa y Kagome se afianza cada día más a pesar de la existencia de una enorme y oscura sombra ¿Acaso barrerá con todo? ¿O se quedara tranquilamente en su lugar? Lejana e intocable para siempre.<em>**


	68. Chapter 68

**Desirena: **sinceramente, no leas entre lineas porque no había ningún entre lineas, y lo de rehabilitación es sólo una metáfora, se refería a que antes ellos mismos notaban lo mal que estaba Teo, y piensan que su marcha es más que nada para recuperarse y volver a encontrarse a sí mismo. Lo que paso en ese capitulo, realmente pasó así, no hay nada más de lo que él dijo, que por lo demás creo que soy razones bastante traumaticas. Saludos, me alegra que te alegres tanto cada vez que vez los capítulos.

**sofiaflores1: **siento si te abre viejas heridas, no era mi intención. Creo que es una realidad que ataca a muchas personas, un sufrimiento real que viven día a día, cosas que pasan cuando uno menos se lo espera, así que decidí incluir algo así para darle el toque de "son humanos comunes y corrientes con problemas de humanos". Espero que no sea un llanto de sufrimiento jaja.

**Aniita:** A tu primera pregunta, bueno, debo decir que me gusta el suspenso, espero no me odies jaja. Me alegra que te guste más esta Kagome, me hace sentir bien jaja.

**ericka1a: **la única persona que escuchó de primera fuente por qué se fue Kiseki fue la misma Kagome, él no se lo dijo a nadie más.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

**_Septimo_**_ - Todo es un desastre, el miedo, el terror, el temblor, horribles sensaciones que invaden mi cuerpo, pero la peor de todas... por lejos... es la huella de tu recuerdo._

.-

Aquel día fue inesperadamente desastroso, todo comenzó cuando Kagome acompañó a Inuyasha a comprar una cuantas donas al centro luego de que hubiesen acabado las clases, últimamente la chica había pasado bastante tiempo con su novio y poco con su mejor amigo, así que estaba pensando en recompensárselo un poco, aunque él no parecía triste por ese hecho, es más, estaba maravillado con que Sasa y su mejor amiga estuviesen tan unidos.

Inuyasha también estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con la madre de los gemelos, así que también la visitaba de vez en cuando, mal que mal, esa mujer lo había aguantado y alimentado las muchas veces que estuvo de intruso en su casa. Hablaban de cosas como esas cuando esperaban en la fila para comprar las donas.

-Sabes, el otro día, por primera vez, mi mama me pregunto por el amigo que llevaba de vez en cuando a casa.

-Podemos hablar de su madre y de su hermano, pero no vamos a hablar de él – ella parecía molesta, pero la respuesta de Inuyasha quito todo vestigio de eso.

-Los últimos meses se han tratado de ti Kagome ¿Puede tratarse de mi por un momento? En serio, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Con quién más se supone que discuta estas cosas? Eres la única a quien podría decírselo y realmente también eres la única que quiere escuchar lo que tengo que decir…

-Lo siento…- se sintió mal por ser egoísta, no siempre podría tratarse de ella- … ¿Qué pasa… con la pregunta de tu madre?

-¿No te parece insólito que recién me lo haya preguntado ahora? Después de más de un año… yo… yo realmente estuve esperando que me hiciera esa pregunta hace mucho tiempo… no puedo creer que lo haya hecho cuando ya no vale la pena…

-Ella es muy distraída…- trató de excusarla.

-Centra su atención en cualquier cosa menos en mí, ni siquiera recuerda el nombre de Teo, sólo dijo "ese chico" la madre de Teo sabe mi nombre completo, sabe mi antiguo nombre, sabe mi edad, sabe mi comida favorita y hasta la talla de mi ropa.

-Son mujeres diferentes, además, no digas que no te presta atención, está terminando un libro inspirado en ti.

-Ese estúpido libro – rió sarcástico- cambio tanto el personaje que ya no tiene una pizca que pueda emparentarlo conmigo, ella nunca ha estado muy enfocada en mí, por eso me cambie el nombre al antiguo, quería llamar su atención, pero sólo me resultó por dos días, luego se distrajo otra vez, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que mi padre no llega tarde porque esté trabajando, sino que se la pasa viendo a otras mujeres… y tu madre también sabe mi nombre completo y mi comida favorita…

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto…?

-No lo sé… supongo que prefería consolarte a ti a que tú me consolaras a mí – soltó antes de llegar a la caja y pedir su orden, luego se sentaron en un mesón y comenzaron a comer- …se lo conté a él.

Inuyasha habló de improviso sorprendiéndola, ella sabía quién era ese él.

-Ya veo…

-Pero antes yo no se lo contaba a nadie, me lo guardaba para mí y estaba bien con eso.

-Así que te acostumbraste…

-Se sentía bien ¿Sabes? Se sentía jodidamente bien poder soltarle cualquier cosa… era liberador, como si él tomara ese peso de mi espalda y me ayudara a cargarlo, y yo tomaba los suyos y lo ayudaba a él, cargábamos juntos con esas cosas… - comenzó a hacer migajas con la rosquilla - no fue mucho tiempo, realmente si lo piensas bien fue poco, sumándole al hecho de que todo comenzó como un engaño y de que yo solía odiarlo desde el fondo de mi estómago…

-Destino, culpa al maldito destino, ustedes siempre estuvieron destinados a una relación como esa.

-Jodido destino ¿No? – Bromeó con una sonrisa torcida - he querido contarle muchas cosas ¿Sabes? Pero me las he tenido que guardar… Al principio siempre lo llamaba con la esperanza de que me contestara, quería darle un sermón pero a la vez quería contarle el tipo de cosas que siempre le contaba, pero él nunca respondió, me pasaba a buzón o simplemente cortaba, hasta que un día simplemente ese número no sirvió más, y me di cuenta que él realmente me había botado como mejor amigo… y se sintió del asco… estoy sumamente cabreado con ese sujeto, tengo ganas de golpearlo hasta morir, me he enterado que llama a todo el mundo, menos a ti, por razones obvias, y a mí, razones no tan obvias. El otro día Koishikawa me mostró un llavero, dijo que Teo se lo había enviado por su cumpleaños y luego me preguntó que qué me había enviado a mí por el mío, y yo me quedé mudo, y ella empezó a decir cosas como que no le importaba que yo alardeara que se lo dijera de una vez, entonces tuve que decirlo "no me envió nada" y salí de ahí tan rápido como pude.

-Sabes, creo que a Mako no le parecería mal ser tu mejor amigo – Inuyasha se echó a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Vas a hacer que todos tus novios sean mi mejor amigo? - siguió riendo por ello - Sasa me agrada mucho, pero somos muy diferentes, necesito a alguien más chispa, tan agresivo como yo, alguien que sepa gritar, Sasa jamás grita, creo que realmente me gusta las discusión a gritos.

-¿Por qué no sales con Takeda-Kun?

-A veces lo hago, pero él tampoco sabe grita mucho, no se parece nada a quién era hace quinientos años, aunque es mejor así, ojala Nell siempre este sana y salva para que nunca se transforme en el demonio que solía ser.

-Vamos, acepta una de mis soluciones – comentó algo inquieta por no tener buenas ideas.

-Tranquila- rió – no quiero soluciones, sólo quería decir lo muy encabronado que estoy con Teo, eso es todo.

-Podrías seguir contándome tus cosas a mí, ya sabes, como hoy, creo que es bueno para ti que alguien te…- no pudo terminar, de la nada Inuyasha la abrazó protegiéndole la cabeza y salto con ella lejos de aquel puesto, un instante después, el mesón se volvió astillas, acababa de ser destruido y el grito de la muchedumbre se desató - ¡Qué fue eso!

-¡Nos atacan! – contestó él cambiando nuevamente su posición ante otro proyectil que venía hacia ellos.

La multitud salió despavorida del lugar, hubo algunos heridos, pero la gran mayoría logró huir, excepto las personas blanco, Inuyasha y Kagome, ellos siguieron en el establecimiento esquivando los misiles que venía una y otra vez destrozando por completo la tienda favorita de Inuyasha.

-¡Qué nos están lanzando! – preguntó ella en un grito.

-¡Creo que son bombas pequeñas!- respondió él en otro grito ya que los estruendos eran muy fuertes.

Había que salir de ahí o quedarían sepultados, de eso no había dudas, todo se caía a pedazos y las astillas continuaban volando, pero no parecía haber forma de salir ilesos, así que Inuyasha decidió sacar a Tessaiga, avanzó junto a Kagome defendiéndose con la espada y comenzaron a salir de apoco, Inuyasha logró partir en dos diversos proyectiles, pero no todos, justamente uno de esos fue el que cayó cerca de Kagome y la lanzó lejos, por suerte logró cubrirse, sin embargo, quedo al descubierto y desprotegida, libre para ser acertada por el proyectil, Inuyasha grito su nombre con histeria mientras veía como una bomba se le acercaba, estaba seguro que le llegaría de lleno, pero de un momento a otro ella desapareció y reapareció a su lado sana y salva, pero no estaba sola, Sasa la sostenía firme, impidiendo que algo pudiese dañarla.

-¡Qué fue lo que pasó!- cuestiono Sasa en medio del bombardeo- ¡El bombardeo está alertando a toda la ciudad!

-¡Nos atacaron de repente!- dijo Kagome.

-¡Que útil es esa habilidad! ¡¿Querrías echarnos una mano para poder salir a la calle?!- Inuyasha tenía que continuar con los gritos para poder hacerse oír en medio del escándalo.

-¡Dónde está el enemigo!

-¡Entre el poste y el semáforo del frente!

-¡Bien!- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tres segundos después el fuego cesó, Sasa había llegado hasta la persona que estaba disparando y le había lanzado un golpe de sorpresa en la cara, o mejor dicho, en la máscara, porque tenía sobre su cara una máscara dorada con diseños diversos que solo tenía orificios para los ojos. Inuyasha aprovechó ese momento y salió del arruinado lugar junto con Kagome, luego se fijó que habían unos cuantos mirones alrededor.

-¡Sasa, ve por Ryo, el secreto de la compañía corre peligro, necesitamos cubrir esto! – Grito mientras Sasa terminaba de darle otro golpe al enmascarado- ¡Rápido!- rugió y el mencionado desapareció.

El enmascarado comenzó a ponerse de pie mientras que otra persona, corpulenta, que al parecer había estado mirando desde arriba de un edificio, cayó de pie junto a él y con una persona sentada sobre uno de sus enormes hombros, todos enmascarados y de negro.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Atacando por las espaldas y escondidos como ratas, enfrentémonos frente a frente como un verdadero combate!- gruño Inuyasha.

-Eres demasiado débil para comenzar de esa manera- comentó la persona sentada sobre el musculoso gigante corpulento, por su figura y voz se notaba que era una mujer.

-¡Vas a arrepentirte por esas palabras!- Gritó abalanzándose sobre ellos con la espada en mano.

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito Kagome sabiendo que lo anterior sólo había sido una provocación para que Inuyasha atacara.

El hombre de las bombas estiro su brazo y de su palma salieron otros explosivos que atacaron a Inuyasha, éste logró esquivarlos con eficiencia, y estuvo a punto de cortarlo con su espada, pero el tipo corpulento se interpuso y lo alejo de un solo manotazo, entonces Kagome le lanzó una flecha, pero algo que no pudo explicar la desvió, aquello la dejo sorprendida, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para manifestarlo ya que el hombre de las bombas la atacó, causando que tuviese que correr para que no le llegara nada, pero en cierto instante se dio media vuelta con un brinco y lanzó otra flecha que chocó de lleno con la bomba y el impactó hizo que Kagome volará lejos y callera al suelo de forma dolorosa.

-¡No te metas con ella!- chilló Inuyasha que corría para dar otro ataque.

Al ver esto, el gigantón baja a su compañera de su hombro y corre en dirección al joven con la enorme espada, comienza a atacarlo con golpes y éste se defiende con la espada, pero los puños de ese hombre hacían que Inuyasha retrocediera un poco tambaleante, tenía una fuerza asombrosa, era seguro que esa era su habilidad.

-¡Quienes son ustedes y por qué nos atacan!- Chilló Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-Eso no tiene importancia- respondió la mujer.

-¡Cómo que no! ¡Claro que sí la tiene!

-Por supuesto que no, vas a morir aquí, así que no importa que lo sepas – aquello causó que los ojos de Kagome se abrieran de par en par – adiós – volvió a hablar la mujer para luego levantar su mano y enviar hasta ella una especie de ráfaga, quedaba claro que había sido ella quién desvió su flecha.

Kagome se paralizó, hace muchos no se enfrentaba a una escena parecida, una de real peligro y amenaza de muerte, era como volver a la época antigua donde las amenazas eran cosa de todos los días, ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente más o menos tranquilo de ese tiempo. La ventisca iba a darle de lleno y sus piernas no reaccionaron, sin embargo, igualmente nada le pasó, Sasa llegó a tiempo sacándola de ahí.

-Qué crees que haces amenazando a mi chica – mostró unos ojos furiosos.

-Que inconveniente eres – comentó la enemiga.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- Ryo había llegado, ya se había encargado de hacerlo invisibles y de silenciar todo para que no hubiese ningún espectáculo para los ciudadanos, ya alguien se encargaría de borrarle la memoria a aquellos que habían visto algo.

Ryo, al igual que Kagome, tampoco tuvo una buena respuesta, tan sólo fue atacado por una bomba que logró esquivar, éste cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Yamamoto para que se apresurara en enviar a más personas.

-Sou Inuyasha ¿No te avergüenza ser tan débil que tienen que enviar refuerzos? – Habló nuevamente aquella mujer- estás causando que tengan que enviarte refuerzos, que cosa más patética.

-¡Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos ustedes!

-Con esas garras tan débiles y esa espada gigante que no hace nada útil, lo dudo.

-¡Maldita, perra, te cerraré esa boca! –Rugió atacando con mayor ímpetu al musculoso para lograr llegar hasta ella.

-Ni siquiera puedes cerrarle la boca a él – habló él sujeto de las bombas – eres una pésima carta para la compañía de Yamamoto Io, apuesto que ni siquiera serás capaz de proteger a tus camaradas.

En eso, una patada lanza lejos a aquel hombre, había sido Sasa, quien aclaró que no necesitaba ser protegido por nadie, luego trató de golpear a la chica que estaba ahí, pero ella uso ráfagas como escudo causando que cada vez que se acercaba chocara y retrocediera, así que el hombre de las bombas le apuntó y disparó, pero estaba perdiendo su tiempo, Sasa comenzó a correr y para él fue imposible pillarlo, su puntería jamás sería tan buena ante un tipo con tanta velocidad, la mujer entendió eso, así que le hizo saber a su compañero que estaba atacando a la persona equivocada, por lo que él entendió y volvió a apuntarle a Kagome, sin embargo, ella estaba preparada y lo ataco primero, éste lo esquivo, pero se encontró con un golpe del novio de la chica, la mujer enmascarada aprovecho esa oportunidad y lo atacó con ráfagas que le llegaron de lleno causando que callera.

-¡MAKOTO!- Chilló Kagome al ver lo que había pasado.

La enemiga era lista, no desperdició esa oportunidad, sabía que con ese sujeto no tendría otra, lo había estudiado bien, así que lo atacó nuevamente antes de que pudiese recomponerse y le ordenó a su compañero que lo sostuviera en el suelo, éste lo hizo, Kagome lanzó una flecha para defenderlo, pero aquella enmascarada volvió a desviar la flecha y con otra ráfaga como cuchillo dañó las piernas de Sasa, éste grito y luego forcejeó para que lo soltaran, logró soltarse y salir de ahí, pero estaba claramente afectado, había sido muchísimo más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrado, las piernas le dolían, las tenía bastante lastimadas.

-Ya no eres tan bueno ¿Eh?

Sasa se sintió insultado, corrió hasta la mujer, antes, para ella había sido imposible percibir su presencia, pero ahora podía, había tenido un duro entrenamiento desde que era pequeña, él aún era veloz, pero había perdido la velocidad de la ventaja y la sangre que le corría por sus extremidades se veía cuando él se movía, así que no pudo sorprenderla y fue enfrentado con un ataque feroz, Sasa saltó lejos, cerca de Kagome, esta corrió preocupada hacia él, se veía bastante lastimado.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- él asintió tratando de ponerse de pie - ¡Esas son heridas graves! – exclamó alarmada.

-Tranquila, no es nada…- se quedó callado de pronto, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer había desaparecido.

Se alarmó, iba a sostener a Kagome, pero ella voló de improviso, gritó y cayó con fuerza, él se exaspero chillando por ella, pero antes de que se diera cuenta lo habían mandado a volar en la dirección contraria.

-Con ayuda del viento yo también me convertí en una persona bastante rápida - alardeó.

Luego, antes de que Sasa esquivara, le lanzó otro ataque que dañó aún más su piernas, Kagome corrió tras esa mujer, pero nuevamente consiguió que la hiciera volar, Inuyasha lo vio, comenzó a exasperarse, y se puso aún peor cuando el grandote se burló de él por su debilidad.

-Inuyasha, he acabado con la única persona que pudo haberte ayudado, estarás acabado – comentó la mujer.

-No has acabado conmigo- se oyó la voz de Sasa que se ponía de pie.

-Sin tu velocidad estás acabado, realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Callate – se adelantó hasta ella, pero antes de que pudiese golpearla con su puño ésta logró atajar su brazo.

-Esta velocidad da lástima comparada a la anterior- apretó el brazo – estás en mi camino – dijo dándole un golpe en una parte especifica del cuello, cayó noqueado – uno menos.

-¡Qué le hiciste!- Gritó Kagome.

-Faltas tú… - comentó ignorándola.

Luego comenzó a atacarla, Kagome se defendió como pudo, lanzó algunas flechas que fueron esquivadas con éxito, ni siquiera se molestó en desviarlas de nuevo, utilizó algo de campos de energía, pero nunca fue lo suficientemente buena en eso, el chico de las bombas también la atacó, así que los campos no servían de nada, se maldijo a sí misma por no llevar consigo algunos pergaminos, estaba muy confiada en ese mundo, así que los había abandonado por completo, si los tuviese consigo podría lanzar algunos buenos conjuros, se sabía una seguidilla que seguro acabarían con esos tres, pero la cosa no estaba a su favor y ella no tenía los dichosos pergaminos.

-¿No vas a ayudarla, Inuyasha?- Lo provocó la mujer.

-Pobrecita, quedará tan mal que no vas a reconocerla.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- Rugió Inuyasha, logrando empujar con fuerza a su fuerte enemigo y aprovechar la oportunidad para correr hasta sus otros dos enemigos.

Pero aquello fue inútil, la mujer lanzó una ráfaga que lo lanzó lejos haciéndolo chocar con un poste de luz.

-Esta chica no es ningún reto, creo que es otra persona la que debería encargarse de ella – habló dándole una señal a su amigo musculoso para que se ocupara de aquella mujer – Inuyasha, mira el espectáculo.

Kagome intentó retroceder, aquel sujeto le hacía sentir pánico, se veía escalofriante, pero él la atajo y la golpeó en el estómago, ella ni siquiera pudo gritar, el golpe le sacó todo el aire que tenía, Inuyasha quiso correr hasta ella, pero otra ráfaga lo devolvió al poste, y aquello continuó ocurriendo una y otra vez sin permitirle socorrer a su compañera. Kagome fue golpeada varias veces, en un momento Ryo se acercó con una pistola tratando de ayudarla, pero el musculoso lo noqueó rápidamente, Kagome intentó huir, pero le agarró, y lo hizo de una forma tan fuerte que el hueso le crujió, se lo rompió haciéndole lanzar el peor grito de todos.

-¡Kagome!- Chilló un Inuyasha desesperado por no poder ayudarla, aquella mujer enmascarada seguía impidiéndoselo y diciéndole una y otra vez lo débil y poca cosa que era.

El hombre musculoso no se sintió conmovido por el sufrimiento de ella y apretó todavía más fuerte para que el brazó se fracturara todavía más, fue tan bruto que causó que parte del Cúbito se le saliera de la piel, atroz, Kagome cayó de rodillas y lloró por el dolor, pero ese sujeto no le dio descanso y la golpeó lanzándola unos metros, luego la piso fuerte haciéndole lanzar otro grito.

Eso estaba mal, se sentía desesperada, quería que dejaran de atacarla, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo, no podía mover su brazo para lanzarle una flecha ni para crear un campo de energía, no podía defenderse, e Inuyasha ni siquiera podía acercársele, y de todos modos, aunque pudiese hacerlo, quizás no podría hacer nada, miró a todas direcciones, una parte de ella esperaba que Sasa apareciera de forma milagrosa rescatándola, pero eso no era posible, lo veía justamente frente a ella unos metros más adelante, estaba botado en el suelo, desmayado, no había forma de que fuera por ella, no había manera de que la protegiera, se desesperó y lloró aún más, el hombre la piso otra vez, aquello dolía como el demonio. Entonces pensó en él… pensó "Él me hubiese protegido", o quizás lo susurró, sí definitivamente él la hubiese protegido, jamás hubiese permitido que alguien le tocara un pelo, mucho menos que le rompieran el brazo, si él estuviese ahí ella estaría intacta y todos esos enemigos pasarían a la historia… pero el caso era que él no estaba ahí, él estaba en Osaka y ella tenía el brazo roto y estaba siendo literalmente pisoteada… luego recordó la razón de por qué él no estaba ahí: _"Lo siento, tengo a alguien más a quién deseo proteger" _Se sintió devastada, como si hubiese regresado a ese preciso momento, ahora él protegía a otra mujer, su nombre era Aoi, y él era feliz protegiendo a esa mujer y no a ella, de seguro estaba segura, sana y salva, nadie jamás le debe hacer daño porque él debe estar ahí, a su lado, asegurándose de que nada indebido la toque, de que no sufra, de que nadie le haga ver los huesos que ella no deseaba ver fuera de su piel… por primera vez sentía que la odiaba, la detestaba, esa mujer estaba segura, sana y salva mientras ella estaba comiendo tierra en el suelo, demacrada deseando que un desaparecido fuese a protegerla del mundo entero… De pronto sintió cómo la levantaba con brusquedad, le pegaban una cachetada y la obligaban a permanecer de pie.

-Ya es suficiente – comentó la enmascarada desde lejos- estamos perdiendo tiempo, aquí no hay nadie que pueda hacernos frente.

-¡Deja a Kagome en paz! - rugió Inuyasha.

-Tranquilo, ella quedará en paz, eso te lo aseguro – luego dio una señal al musculoso - acabala con dolor.

-¡Qué! ¡No! ¡No, no! ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Déjala!- chilló enajenado, estaba realmente histérico.

-Será con mucho dolor - por primera vez ese sujeto dijo algo.

Kagome no dijo anda, no tenía fuerzas para luchar y sus pensamientos anteriores la debilitaron aún más, el sujeto la tomó por encima de las caderas y le enterró sus enormes pulgares en su piel, Kagome gritó de dolor y siguió gritando mientras su atacante continuaba enterrando sus dedos más y más profundo. Inuyasha ya no aguantaba más, no podía seguir oyendo sus gritos, se enfureció como nunca, apretó firme el mango de Tessaiga y volvió a avanzar, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, pero también sabía que no acabaría como las otra veces, ahora sentía la energía atravesando su cuerpo, sentía las palpitaciones de su espada, sentía la fuerza, así que se dio media vuelta antes de que esa mujer lo atacara.

-¡Eres una hormiga!- le grito para luego agitar su espada con ira.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue inesperado, ella fue cortada por completo, al igual que la calle y una parte del edificio tras ella, Inuyasha acababa de lanzarle el Kaze no Kizu. El hombre musculoso soltó a Kagome al ver lo que había pasado mientras que el de la bombas comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha, pero este para aquello con otro agite de Tessaiga, ese enemigo también desapareció sin más, ahora sólo quedaba uno, el desgraciado que había dañado tanto a su mejor amiga, éste estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente, Inuyasha corrió hasta él y éste trató de golpearlo en cuanto estuvo cerca, pero Inuyasha era ágil, así que lo esquivo con éxito y lo empujo alejándolo de Kagome.

-¡Hasta nunca, infeliz! – Rugió antes de repetir su ataque por tercera vez, ahora los tres enemigos no eran nada más que cadáveres.

.-

.-

Sentía como si mi madre, Souta y el abuelo estuvieran sobre mí aplastándome, el cuerpo me dolía un montón, yo aún no abría mis ojos, pero comencé a hacerlo de apoco e involuntariamente solté un quejido, sentí como alguien se acercaba rápidamente a mi cama y cuando tuve los ojos abiertos vi que no era sólo una persona, sino que era mi familia, Inuyasha, Yamamoto-San y Mako quienes rodeaban mi cama, me miraban preocupados, pero no me distraje mucho en ellos, de pronto recordé lo que había pasado, me había desmayado en cuanto el sujeto enorme me soltó, creo que en ese instante creí haber muerto, pero no, estaba viva, algo milagroso había pasado y estaba viva, aunque al parecer había acabado en una de las camas del hospital de la compañía, con incontables parches, algunos puntos en mi estómago, parches y un pesado e incómodo yeso en mi brazo derecho.

Mi familia fue la primera en manifestar lo preocupada que había estado, luego Inuyasha saltó con sus palabras y pidió disculpas por permitir que las cosas hubieran llegado hasta ese punto, entonces me enteré de que había sido él quien salvó mi vida gracias a Tessaiga, luego Yamamoto-San dijo que estaba feliz de verme bien y mando a buscar a una enfermera para que viera mi progreso, al parecer todo el incidente había ocurrido el día anterior. Todos me hablaron menos Mako, quien traía muletas y una mirada cabizbaja, sólo pude hablar con él luego de esperar que todos se fueran y nos dejaran en paz.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Y lo preguntas? - yo guardé silenció dándole a entender que realmente lo estaba preguntando - mira como quedaste… no fui capaz de protegerte, esto es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, no tienes que sentirte así.

-Si yo no me hubiese distraído…

-Eso da igual, Inuyasha salvó el día y yo estoy bien.

-Debería estar ilesa, no pude evitar que te hicieran daño…- se veía claramente avergonzado por ello.

-Tampoco pudiste evitar que te hicieran daño a ti, esas cosas pasan Mako, no tienes que preocuparte, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Él no pareció conforme con la respuesta, pero no dijo nada, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano "sana" haciéndome compañía en silencio, no borró esa espantosa cara de tristeza hasta que me quitaron el yeso y los punto, sin embargo, igualmente me quedaron cicatrices, yo nunca había tenido cicatrices, por lo menos no de las visibles…

(Conclu: Florence and The Machine - Never Let me go) (Kagome)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los nuevos enemigos han atacado de una forma más certera y esta vez han hecho más daño ¿Quienes son y qué es lo que quieren? La nueva amenaza está a cuestas y ahora Inuyasha tiene una vieja y despierta compañera para poder enfrentarlo todo, pero ¿Será suficiente...?<strong>_

_**Hola, aquí instalando un poco de acción para ustedes, ya nos estábamos oxidando en ese tema, pero les advertí que esta temporada iba a ser bastante calmada. Bueno, no se si alguno se acordará, pero la tercera parte consta de ocho capítulos, este fue el séptimo, por lo que el próximo será el octavo, creo que saben lo que significa. **__**El próximo capitulo estará dedicado a los amantes de Inuyasha, verán un nuevo lado de él, el lado de su nueva vida y lo que ha estado atravesando en el ultimo tiempo nivel más personal.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, dejen todos sus comentario. Besos y Saludos! **_


	69. Chapter 69

**blueviolet01: **Recuerda que Inuyasha recuerda todo su pasado, él está en la misma posición que Kiseki, quien recuerda el gran amor que sintió por Kagome y aún lo guarda dentro de sí, bueno, no sé si recuerdas como terminó "una decisión puede cambiar tu vida", pero al final Inuyasha conoció a Kaiya, quien era como su vida, tal cual Kiseki era la vida de Kagome. Al recordar su vida pasada, también recuerda su amor.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **No es Izayo, para mi ser una reencarnación no significa que tengas la misma familia que tuviste una vez, la madre de Kiseki tampoco es la misma que tenían antes, como la madre de Kagome tampoco era la misma madre de Kikyou y Kaede.

**Clara: **Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, espero que te guste hasta el final :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Tres: **Sombra de Osaka.

(Intro: David Guetta ft Sia - Titanium)

_**Octavo**_** - **_Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos, cada pieza, cada tuerca que era importante para mí se ha soltado, han rodado lejos de mí... todos ellos me han dejado, me abandonaron ¿Qué es lo que me queda? ¿Dónde tengo que mirar?... Ah, lo veo, todavía me queda alguien de quien aferrarme... por favor... por favor no vayas a soltarme. _

.-

-Estoy viviendo con papa - Inuyasha lanzó esto en medio de un receso, Kagome lo quedo mirando con intriga.

-¿Qué no siempre has vivido con él?

-Ja ja- soltó y rió de una forma irónica- tienes razón.

Luego de eso la conversación no siguió, el continuó mirando hacia la nada y ella chupando el popote del zumo mientras le enviaba un mensaje de texto a su novio, por un momento él realmente quiso hablar sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero se arrepintió y ella no hizo hincapié para presionar a que hablara, lo cual a él probablemente le hubiese gustado, sin embargo, recordó que probablemente ella jamás pensó que su amigo quisiera empezar una conversación seria, ella no era él, quién era capaz de captar cosas como esas de inmediato, y seguir con la conversación de manera en que poco a poco lo ayudaba a soltar todo, no, ese sujeto estaba lejos y ni siquiera podía pegar una llamada, aunque probablemente ahora Inuyasha no contestaría, de todas formas, era una cabronazo… Inuyasha se sentía más solo que nunca.

Su padre había atacado de pronto, él siempre estuvo esperando que algo así sucediera, pero debía admitir que lo había sorprendido, estaban cenando, Inuyasha se ocupaba de su plato de arroz cuando su padre sacó un papel del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, por primera vez su hijo notó que no se la había sacado al llegar como él siempre acostumbraba, aquel hombre miró a su esposa, abrió el papel, se lo extendió y simplemente dijo "Estamos divorciados", ella lo miró de súbito, con cara de sorpresa y diciendo que estaba hablando tontería, "Como vamos a estar divorciados, ridículo", fue lo que ella dijo, entonces su ahora ex marido dijo que le había pasado los papeles de divorcio hace mucho, que había pensado que ella le diría algo al verlo, pero no lo hizo, sólo los firmó como él se lo pidió y al parecer ni siquiera lo leyó, a pesar de que él había recalcado que era realmente importante para él, ella quedo sorprendida y le reprochó que la hubiese engañado de esa manera, pero él, con toda calma, dijo que nunca la había engañado, sino que fue ella la que no presto atención.

-No vamos a discutir esto frente Akito – dijo ella volviendo a su comida.

-No es una discusión, es una información, Akito también tiene que oírlo.

-Es un niño, no tiene por qué oír las des variedades de su padre.

-¡No es un niño! ¡¿Qué ni siquiera puede ver eso?! ¡Tiene dieciocho años, es un hombre hecho y derecho, pero seguramente tú ni siquiera has notado cuanto ha crecido tu propio hijo!

Inuyasha se estremeció en su lugar, bajo el tazón y los palillos que sostenía en sus manos, no despegó la mirada de la mesa.

-¡No me trates como si fuera una mala madre, eres tú el que se está comportando como tal!

-¡No vamos a discutir esto ahora, ya no tiene sentido! - grito levantándose de la silla y dejando a la mujer sorprendida – voy a irme de aquí esta noche, ya compré un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad, lo suficientemente lejos de ti.

-¿Te vas? ¡Cómo que te vas! ¡No puedes irte así nada más!

-Ya no somos marido y mujer, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-¡Estas abandonándome a mí y a tu hijo!

-¡Sólo te estoy abandonando a ti! - grito fuerte sacudiendo la silla que sostenía por el respaldo - Akito… - lo llamó y miró obligándole a su hijo a levantar la vista – no tienes que quedarte aquí, puedes venir conmigo, si lo deseas…

Eso lo sorprendió, en su mente siempre estuvo la idea de que se iría sin más, lo dejaría abandonado con esa mujer despreocupada, pero no, él le estaba pidiendo que se fuera con él. Su madre se desesperó y se levanto de la silla de forma abrupta.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes llevarte a MI hijo!- rugió como una leona.

-¡Es libre custodia, lo sabrías si hubieses leído el maldito papel! ¡Nuestro hijo puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana!

-¡No, Akito no se va de aquí! – Golpeó la mesa - ¡He dicho que no!

Eso lo estremeció, los gritos realmente subieron de tono, no aguató más, se paró y como si fuera un niño asustado corrió hacia las escaleras y subió a su habitación cerrado la puerta de un portazo, se tapó los oídos, pero los gritos siguieron llegando a él, se apoyó en la puerta y cayó sentado, sus padres discutían sobre él, uno sobre el trauma que le estaban causando y el otro sobre el trauma que ya le habían causado desde niño, estaba histérico, realmente no quería oír gritar cosas sobre él a personas que no sabían nada de él. Entonces, de un momento a otro, no entendió como la discusión de allá abajo dio paso a las amates del padre, al parecer él mismo lo había sacado a la luz recriminándole que no se había dado cuenta, luego ella comenzó a gritarle que era un infiel y un mal nacido, y los insultos volaron de un lado al otro, era como si Inuyasha nunca se hubiera movido de la mesa, los gritos continuaron escuchándose a la perfección, se puso de pie desesperado, se paseó de un lugar a otro en la oscuridad y de pronto se sorprendió a sí mismo poniendo ropa en un bolso mientras pensaba en qué hacer, se preguntó a sí mismo ¿Estar con una persona que la mayor parte del tiempo te deja solo, o con una persona que a pesar de estar ahí mismo igualmente te deja solo? ¿Una verdadera soledad o una falsa soledad? Qué hacer. Se sintió furioso, odio a su padre y por sobretodo odio a su madre, eso no estaría pasando si ella se hubiese dado cuenta, si tan sólo ella hubiese querido mirar…

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti y de todo esto! – Rugió él - ¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

Inuyasha oyó un forcejeó y luego unos pasos acercándose aceleradamente a la puerta de salida, se alteró, cerró su bolso y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡ESPERA!- grito histérico deteniendo al hombre que tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta.

Todo quedo en silencio, ambos padres quedaron mudos mirando la cima de la escalera, viendo a su hijo agitado que comenzaba a bajar los peldaños con lentitud, su padre lo miró bien y comprendió lo que estaba pasando, Inuyasha se veía un poco asustado por lo que iba a hacer, pero a misma vez decidido. Su madre lo miró extrañada y cuando él iba a la mitad de las escaleras preguntó: "¿Qué haces con ese bolso?"; entonces su padre abrió la puerta y dijo: "Te espero afuera".

-¿Akito? - ella lo miraba confundida.

-Voy a irme con él – dijo cuando llegó al final de la escalera.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, no puedes abandonarme! – chilló ella comenzando a derramar un par de lágrimas.

-¿Realmente soy yo el que abandonó al otro aquí? – respondió irónico mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta.

-¡Detente, eres mi hijo y debes quedarte con tu madre! - lo jaló del brazo.

-Mamá ¿Sabes el nombre de mi mejor amiga? - ella lo miró extrañada por esa clase de pregunta, así que él la repitió.

-Qué es eso de mejor amiga, esas cosas no funcionan.

-¿Acaso piensas que las mujeres y los hombre sólo pueden tener sexo?

-¡Akito! - exclamó escandalizada ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Qué, ah, verdad, tú piensas que soy un niño… Un niño que no sabe nada sobre el sexo o sobre cómo tratar a una mujer, o un niño que no sabe distinguir entre una amistad y algo más corporal – ella estaba realmente impresionada - papa tiene razón, no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de cuanto crecí. Su nombre es Kagome y ella ha venido aquí, aunque no creo que la recuerdes, o que le hayas prestado atención a pesar de que hablaste con ella.

-No me hables así, yo… - no la dejó continuar.

-El otro día me preguntaste por el chico que solía venir aquí ¿No?

-Sí…

-¿Sabías que él desapareció hace más de un año? - ella lo soltó y lo miró impresionada – era mi mejor amigo y se fue sin decirme nada, simplemente se esfumó, y tú ni siquiera lo sabías, estuve mucho tiempo esperando que me preguntaras por él, pero no lo hiciste.

-Lo siento yo…

-Estabas prestando atención a otras cosas, lo sé, él caso es que siempre ha sido así, el caso es que nunca te das cuenta de lo que realmente deberías darte cuenta – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Akito…

-No me llames así, me cambié el nombre ¿Ya no te acuerdas? - dijo girando la manilla de la puerta.

-Esa es sólo una tontería igual que esta idea de irte.

-Sí, una tontería que hice sólo para que tú me prestaras atención, pero eso sólo duro un par de días, luego volvió todo a la normalidad, una madre ausente estando presente – abrió la puerta y se volteó a verla cuando ella siguió hablando.

-No me dejes… voy a morirme sin ti aquí.

Entonces él sonrió, por un momento ella pensó que recapacitaría.

-Mama, no te preocupes, vas a olvidar todo en dos días – había una sonrisa y una mirada vacía en su rostro – Adiós. – continuó sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Aki-Tan…? – susurró con horror y lágrimas.

Luego oyó cómo la puerta del auto se abría y se cerraba y escuchó al motor encenderse y luego partir alejándose lejos de ahí. Las leves lágrimas que había derramado hasta entonces se transformaron en torrente, no podía creer lo que había pasado ni cómo había pasado, se quedó sola de un momento a otro y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto fue erróneo, su propio hijo parecía detestarla.

.-

Kagome no se vio enterada de todo sino hasta que la situación llegó a estar en extremo avanzada, fue cuando en una fría madrugada alguien azotó la puerta en un llamado, se despertó asustada, vio su cicatriz en el brazo y pensó que podrían ser los enemigos, todos en la casa se asustaron y salieron de sus habitaciones, pero sólo Kagome bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta preparada para una posible batalla, sin embargo, todo eso quedó en nada, Inuyasha estaba frente a ella con unos ojos de muerto, acabado, simplemente no lo reconocía. La familia de Kagome se asomó a ver qué pasaba, pero ella les dijo que no se preocuparan y que regresaran a sus cuartos, sostuvo el brazo de Inuyasha y lo invitó a pasar, éste dio un par de pasos, apoyó su espalda en una pared y se dejó caer.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó ella con preocupación hincándose junto a él.

Entonces él le contó todo lo de la separación y luego le dijo lo que había ocurrido esa noche y esos días con su padre.

Inuyasha sabía que sería así, por eso mismo no se quejaba, su padre nunca estaba en casa, se la pasaba en el trabajo y llegaba tarde, porque la oficina lo atrasaba o porque pasaba a algún otro lugar a encontrarse con mujeres, en las mañanas también salía muy temprano y en la mesa siempre había un poco de dinero que remplazaría a la ración de almuerzo, detestaba eso, la comida de la preparatoria siempre había sido del asco, así que no duró comprándola ni tampoco sobreviviendo con simples panes, por eso empezó a cocinarse él mismo, aunque era un desastre, todo se quemaba o quedaba demasiado salado, sin embargo se lo comía de todas maneras. En la noche era lo mismo, cenaba solo una ración de comida congelada, tenía mal sabor, pero peor sabor tenía la imagen de ese departamento oscuro y vació. Su padre comenzó a volver más temprano, pero ya no volvía solo, lo hacía en compañía de una mujer de la mitad de su edad, era rubia y de curvas pronunciadas, posiblemente aquello fue lo primero que su padre vio, la presentó como una amiga, ella hablaba fuerte y sonreía todo el tiempo, coqueteaba abiertamente con su padre y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas rápidas a Inuyasha.

-Pero que hijo más apuesto tienes.

-Se llama Akito.

-Me llamo Inuyasha – corrigió él cambiándole de canal a la televisión, la mujer lo miró intrigada.

-Se cambió el nombre hace algún tiempo, cosas de la adolescencia, supongo… para mi sigue siendo Akito.

-Pero que chico más rudo – dijo riendo sentándose en el sillón junto a él - debes ser todo un galán con las chicas, anda, dime ¿Tienes novia?

-No.

-¿Aah?- puso una cara extraña- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué tienen estas escolares en la cabeza? ¡Cómo no pueden verte, pero mira que sí estas guapo!

-Cosas de adolescentes…- comentó su padre revisando el teléfono celular.

-Qué tontería…- dijo ella, luego se acercó más de lo que a Inuyasha le hubiese gustado y susurró – quizás lo que tú necesitas no es una niña, sino una mujer.

Inuyasha la miró, ella seguía en la misma posición procurando mostrarle muy bien su prominente escote, entonces se alejó de golpe cuando sintió al hombre de pie moverse, él le invito una copa de vino y ésta se colgó de él como si nunca se le hubiese insinuado a su hijo, Inuyasha apagó el televisor y se encerró en su cuarto.

Aquella mujer continuó yendo a la casa, y continuó dándole indirectas y coqueteando desde la distancia, Inuyasha simplemente la ignoraba y se ocupaba de lo suyo, y aquella mujer trataba de llamar su atención subiendo el volumen de su voz, pasando junto a él y tocándolo a la menos oportunidad, ella no se detuvo a pesar de que un día recibió un fea mirada de parte de él.

-¿No quieres una aventura con una mujer mayor? – Lo provocó una vez.

-No eres exactamente esa mujer – contestó él alejándose.

Ella incluso se metió a su cuarto en medio de la noche cuando se aseguró de que el hombre que la había llevado hasta ese lugar había quedado profundamente dormido, aquello lo sorprendió, jamás pensó que se lo tomaría tan en serio, ella le agarró la entrepierna y lo besó encaramándose encima de él, Inuyasha se tentó, se tentó horriblemente, pero la alejó de un empujón y se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta y echarla, sin embargo, se encontró que detrás de ella estaba su padre. Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido y con miedo de que se llevara una mala impresión, mientras que él parecía mantener la serenidad, miró a su hijo y luego miró a la mujer que estaba botada en el suelo.

-¡Tu hijo me amenazó, me dijo que si no venía aquí esta noche diría que yo lo acosaba! – Grito la mujer tratando de defenderse.

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido, aquella mujer era insólita, cómo podía decir algo así.

-Con que Akito hizo eso… ya veo…- la miró y le indicó que se pusiera de pie - llamaré a un taxi para que te recoja.

-¡¿No vas a hacerle nada?! - chilló ella.

-Ya me ocupare de él, ahora vístete.

El taxi llegó y ella salió del departamento, el padre de Inuyasha no volvió a su habitación, se quedó en el salón y se sirvió un vaso de whyski.

-Yo no hice nada – dijo su hijo con la luz de la luna en su rostro, su padre lo miró con el vaso en la mano, Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo - …pero eso tú ya lo sabes – su padre bebió - … creíste que lo haría ¿No? – Su padre acabó el vaso – pensaste que me acostaría con ella.

-Esa mujer no me interesa, puedes quedarte con ella si quieres… - Inuyasha lo miró fijo - te daré dinero para que seas capaz de mantener a una víbora como esa, no te preocupes.

-Realmente pensaste que lo haría ¿No? – eso sonaba bastante feo.

-Vaya que sí… - dijo él lanzando una sonrisa que Inuyasha odió.

-¡Quién carajo crees que soy! –Rugió - ¡Eres igual a ella, no tienes idea de quién soy!

-Vamos, no te irrites, no tienes que meter a tu madre en el asunto. Eres un joven con las hormonas fuera de control, sólo pensé que lo encontrarías divertido, yo lo hubiese hecho.

-¡Cállate! ¡¿Para qué me has traído aquí?! - volvió a gritar.

-Cómo que para qué, eres mi hijo, quería pasar tiempo contigo.

-Puto mentiroso – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a su padre – lo único que querías era cabrear a mamá, pero te tengo noticias ¡Ella ya paso de esto! ¡Eres patético! ¡Por más esfuerzos que hagas ella no va a prestarte atención!

-Estás diciendo estupideces, ve a acostarte.

-¿Te molesta la verdad? – Inuyasha estaba furioso - ¿Te molesta que no sea tan tonto como hubieses deseado? ¡Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es para llamar la atención de mama! ¡El trabajo excesivo, los viajes, las infidelidades, el puto divorcio y yo! ¡Me trajiste hasta aquí para ver si reaccionaba y como no te funcionó me pusiste a tu puta en frente para luego ir corriendo tras ella y decirle que había criado a un mocoso sin límites! ¡Tú querías que me acostara con esa mujer, la trajiste a propósito!

-¡Como si tu no hubieses querido! - Grito éste al verse descubierto - ¡Lo único que te detuvo fue que el pene no te funcionó!

Inuyasha se enfureció aún más, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo azotándolo contra la pared causando que soltara el vaso.

-¡A mí me funciona perfectamente, a quien no le funciona el pene es a ti que no fuiste capaz de mantener a tu mujer interesada!

Aquellas palabras le dolieron, su padre no lo pensó y se abalanzó contra él con un golpe que le llegó de lleno en la cara, Inuyasha le respondió de la misma manera, sólo que el suyo fue mucho más fuerte y botó a su contrincante.

-¡Ve, corre y dile que su hijo es una mierda! ¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas, lo que ella haga, por mí se pueden ir ambos al carajo! – Rugió sorprendiendo aún más a su progenitor, Inuyasha se fue a su habitación, pero desde ahí continuó gritando - ¡Putos de mierda! ¡Esa mujer tuvo un hijo por capricho y tú lo tuviste para mantenerla atada a ti!

-Akito…- él todavía estaba en el suelo.

-¡Pero no los necesito, no los necesito a ninguno de los dos, ustedes no lo hacen así que yo tampoco lo haré más! ¡Váyanse a la mierda, a la mierda! – salió de la habitación, estaba vestido y llevaba consigo el bolso con el que llegó.

-¿Qué haces…? - Eso lo asustó.

-Me deshago de tus jodidos problemas - respondió avanzando para salir de ese lugar.

-¡Espera! - lo sujeto del tobillo - ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Suéltame! – movió el pie con brusquedad.

-¡No! – gritó.

-¡No actúes ahora como si te importara!

-¡Soy tu padre!

-¡Sí, cómo no! - le dio un pisotón y se liberó – ya es hora de que dejemos de ser una molestia para el otro – soltó con frialdad y comenzó a marcharse.

-¡Akito…! – Lo llamó sin éxito - ¡Akito! – Inuyasha salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás - ¡AKITO!

Inuyasha seguía oyendo los gritos de su padre cuando llego al ascensor, pero no regresó, no quería seguir ahí, no podía seguir ahí, caminó errante por la ciudad sin saber qué hacer, sin saber dónde ir, pensó en volver a casa de su madre, pero eso sería peor para él, no podía verla, sentía rabia, ira hacia ella y a su padre, si realmente no iban a hacerse cargo de su hijo entonces jamás debieron tener uno, "¡Putos imbéciles!", fue lo que grito en medio de la nada, los maldecía profundamente, por su culpa se acababa de transformar en un mendigo, se sentó en la vereda solitaria, lamentándose, deseando desaparecer, no tenía ni una puta idea de qué hacer, no tenía a nadie, se sintió asquerosamente solo… sin embargo, de un momento a otro pensó en alguien, Kagome… así que se puso de pie y con paso lento arrastro sus pies hasta el templo Higurashi.

-Kagome… - se veía destruido - ¿Tú también vas a terminar dejándome solo…?

-No, no, no, no – negó rápidamente con cara de preocupación y acariciándole el rostro de una forma un tanto nerviosa - no voy a dejarte solo, yo nunca voy a dejarte solo – lo abrasó fuerte – siempre estaré aquí para ti, tal como tú lo estás para mí, jamás voy a dejarte.

-¿Sabes…? Quisiera ver a Kaiya…

-¿Quieres que la busquemos? – Dijo de inmediato – podemos ir a la munisi…

-No…- la interrumpió - odiaría que me pasara lo mismo que a ti… no soportaría… que ella también me dejara…

-Inuyasha…

-Es mejor pensar que ella no existe… que mis padres no existen… soy huérfano.

-¡No lo eres! – chilló soltando el abraso y mirándolo de frente – yo soy tu familia, siempre seré tu familia, no te olvides de eso.

-Kagome es mi familia… - Susurró volviendo a abrasarla, por ahora, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Desde esa noche, Inuyasha se quedó a vivir en la casa Higurashi.

.-

.-

.-

-Oye, oye ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Me hablas a mí? – ambos hombres estaban sobre el techo de una casa, era el atardecer.

-¿A quién más sino a ti? No veo a nadie más.

-Lo siento – el muchacho respondió con despreocupación, él era el único sentado en el tejado – como tú sueles sacarme información sin comunicarte directamente conmigo, pensé que le hablabas a otra persona.

-Vaya, eres algo rencoroso, creo que eso no te queda – no le respondieron – no pensé que pisarías estos sectores.

-¿Te jodo los planes?

-Aún no lo sé ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Joderte los planes.

-Pero que chico más cruel - otra vez obtuvo silencio - aunque… con tu condición actual no creo que seas un peligro ¿No deberías solucionar tus propios problemas antes de encargarte de los míos? ¿O es que piensas usar mis problemas para solucionar los tuyos? – sus labios mostraron una sonrisa burlona.

-Tal vez – contestó con sonrisa torcida.

-¿Así que debo suponer que me estas declarando la guerra?

-No supongas nada, esto es claro – se puso de pie y lo miro desafiante – te estoy declarando la guerra.

-Que así sea… Voy a hacerte pedazos Takeda Teo.

(Conclu: Florence and The Machine - Never Let me go )

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La vida de Inuyasha ha sido un huracán en el ultimo tiempo, pero ya ha encontrado una salida que espera que lo aleje para siempre de los problemas, sin embargo, mientras su vida sigue su curso, una entidad del pasado vuelva al presente, y consigo trae nuevas calamidades y problemas que serán perjudiciales para todos ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? ¿Quien es ese hombre que amenaza a Kiseki? ¿Y cual es la razón del regreso del hombre de Osaka?<strong>_

_**Finalizamos esta tercera parte "Sombra de Osaka", espero hayan disfrutado, el próximo episodio será la apertura de la cuarta parte, ojala estén tan entusiasmado como yo. Besos y dejen todos sus comentarios. **_


	70. Chapter 70

**sofiaflores1: **Creo que comenzare a pedir disculpas por hacer llorar a las personas jajaj

**Desirena: **gracias por decir que te gustaban más estos personajes que los originales.

**blueviolet01: **Está más que claro que no responderé a esa pregunta jajaj, ¿Qué gracia tiene comentar algo antes de? Es mejor esperar, y, si al final no les agrada, pueden tirarme tomates.

**Mina: **Cuando realmente lo termine.

**ericka1a: **se extrañan los comentarios. Tu misma has respondido tu pregunta jaja

**laura 3: **Kiseki es el tipo de personaje que te lleva del amor al odio, y viceversa, con mucha facilidad, creo que por eso lo amo tanto. Gracias por tu aprecio a la historia, realmente me pone feliz.

**cheryl takaichy: **Eso se resolverá conforme pasen los capítulos :)

**clara98:** Me alegra que te hayas decidido a comentar, en serio me encanta leer los comentarios capitulo a capitulo. Y también me alegra que mi historia te sea útil en momentos complicados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bienvenidos a la cuarta parte de nuestra historia, "Sombra de Osaka" es remplazada por "Primavera difusa", espero que la tercera parte haya sido de su completo agrado, y agradezco que sigan aquí teniendo fe en mi a pesar de la gran vuelta que tuvo la parte recientemente finalizada, espero disfruten lo que se viene. Habrá un poco más de acción en comparación con la entrega anterior (la cual mencioné que sería en exceso calmada), bastante drama y problemas emocionales de nuestros personajes principales. Las cosas se complican, la cuarta parte es la puerta hacia el verdadero caos, más que respuestas, encontrarán nuevas preguntas, pero no se preocupen, con el tiempo me encargaré de solucionarlas. ¡Disfruten!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

.-.

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

_**Primero - **Mi vida está perfecta, tan perfecta, que el bache que acaba de aparecer no puede estropear nada._

.-

-¡Felicidades graduados! – Chillaron la familia de Kagome y su novio en la mesa de un lujoso y bonito restaurant de la que ella e Inuyasha eran el centro.

-No pensé que lo lograrías hermana – sonrió Souta burlesco.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora seré toda una universitaria.

-¡También hay que celebrar que te aceptaron en la universidad, mira que milagro!- se burló Inuyasha a un lado de ella sacando risas a la mesa.

-¡Cállate! – Se puso roja - ¡Por supuesto que me aceptarían! Seré la mejor traductora de inglés que exista.

-Sí que lo serás – la animo Sasa dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Acababan de llegar al restaurant, durante aquella mañana se realizó la ceremonia de clausura, fue bastante emotiva y hubo muchos abrazos y lágrimas por todas partes, era el fin de una larga etapa, casi como si se estuviesen convirtiendo en adultos. Sasa también ya estaba graduado, Inuyasha y Kagome habían ido a verlo hace dos días atrás, había salido premiado mejor compañero, él fue el único sorprendido por ese hecho, todos ya tenían claro que sería él, al igual que su novia, entraría a la universidad, aunque no a la misma, a él siempre le había ido muy bien a durante la secundaria y la preparatoria, así que sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y entró a una de las mejores universidades, la Universidad de Tokyo, estudiaría física, todo un orgullo para su familia en Hokkaido, quienes se sorprendieron enormemente dado que su hijo había pasado un tiempo desapareciendo y faltando a clases. Sólo Inuyasha no entró a la universidad, había hecho las pruebas y lo había conseguido, pero prefirió no hacerlo, prefirió ocupar su año trabajando, ya no recibía dinero de sus padres, devolvía cada peso que le llegaba, no quería nada de ellos y tampoco quería vivir de allegado en la casa Higurashi, así que iba a comenzar a trabajar y reunir dinero para luego estudiar tranquilamente, la familia de Kagome le dijo que no lo hiciera, que se ocupara de estudiar y nada más, pero él no parecía entusiasmado en ello, probablemente también era una especie de castigo para su padre, quien siempre había estado ilusionado con la idea de que su hijo entrara a la universidad, él no quería darle esa satisfacción, aún. Habían visto a los padres de Inuyasha durante esa mañana, se presentaron en la ceremonia sin ninguna invitación, pero no les sirvió de nada, ya que su hijo fingió no verlos y sólo se ocupó de ir con la familia que Kagome le había dado, sus padres trataron de acercarse, pero fue Kagome quien los detuvo antes de que siquiera pudiesen decir algo "No hay nada que ustedes tengan que hacer aquí", y pareció quedarles claro, porque se fueron sin más, Inuyasha no volteó ni una sola vez.

-También hay que celebrar que todo está en calma - dijo la madre de Kagome - ninguno de los tres está herido ni nada, Kagome está feliz, Sasakawa-Kun ha entrado a una magnifica universidad e Inuyasha-Chan está con nosotros y hemos agrandado felizmente nuestra familia.

-¡Por el amigo Inuyasha! – Grito Souta.

-Inuyasha es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a la casa en el último tiempo – comentó el abuelo con felicidad.

-Siento que he encontrado a mi hijo perdido - dijo la madre de Kagome.

-Creo que te han robado a tu familia – susurró Sasa riéndose.

-Soy el hijo perdido Kagome, vas a tener que llamarme hermano mayor – trato de molestarla.

-¡Tooonto! - respondió fingiendo estar de mal humor.

En verdad, para ella todo iba de maravilla, tenía a su familia, a Sasa y a Inuyasha a su lado, además entraría a la universidad, era perfecto, nada podía manchar ese cuadro espectacular… o eso creía.

.-

.-

Sasa estaría de cumpleaños y Kagome estaba planeando celebrarlo en grande, tal como se lo merecía, había estado sumamente emocionada esa semana, en su cabeza carneaba cada detalle para ese día, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada saliera mal. Él día antes obligó a Inuyasha a que la acompañara a hacer unas compras para la fiesta, la cual sería sorpresa y la realizaría en la compañía, así que todo el mundo era su cómplice, Inuyasha no tenía ganas de hacer eso, sabía que ella lo tendría el día entero de una lado para el otro sin dejar de caminar, espantoso.

-Ok, ya pedí que me tuviesen la torta para mañana, compre los globos, la decoración, me encargué de la cinta de video, invite a la gente ¿Qué me está faltando?

-No lo sé…- respondió cabreado.

-¡Inuyasha ayúdame, no puede olvidárseme nada!

-Sasa…- respondió luego de pensarlo - ¿Ya sabes cómo lo distraerás?

-Ryo se encargará de ello con una misión fantasma – sonrió por tenerlo todo planeado.

-Entonces está todo ¿Podemos irnos a casa ya?

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a casa y… - Inuyasha la interrumpe deteniéndola de repente - ¿Qué sucede?

-Nos están siguiendo

-¿Ah?

-Es cuarta vez que ciento que alguien nos está mirando… estoy casi seguro de que nos siguen.

-Estamos caminando en medio de la ciudad, por supuesto que vas a sentir que a veces te miran.

-Kagome, te estoy diciendo que nos siguen – la miró serio.

Entonces Kagome recordó todas las veces en las que él le había asegurado algo y ella había cometido el error de no creerle, no quería volver a escuchar las palabras "te lo dije" desde su boca, así que tomó su mano y comenzó a correr entre la multitud.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestionó preocupado.

-¡Hay que alejarnos de estos problemas, tratemos de burlarlos!

-¡Qué estás diciendo, hay que enfrentarlos!

-¡No quiero! ¡Y tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas! ¡Evitemos esto mientras podamos! – Grito enfadada, sin embargo, mientras corrían alguien los atacó, algunas estacas volaron desde algún lugar y aterrizaron muy cerca de los pies de ellos dos - ¡Corre más rápido!

Ellos siguieron siendo atacados, dejando a una fila de personas impresionadas por las estacas voladoras que dejaban a su paso, finalmente llegaron hasta un sendero del parque donde era mucho más fácil apuntarles, Inuyasha perdió la paciencia y lanzó un ataque con sus garras, las cuales causaron que las estacas cayeran destrozadas.

-¡Vamos maldito infeliz, muéstrate! – Kagome trató de detenerlo y de correr otra vez, pero justo en ese momento de los arboles salió un enmascarado. – Se demoraron, pero finalmente atacaron de nuevo.

-¡Quienes son ustedes!- chilló Kagome.

-Eso no importa, lo único importante es que me encargare de ustedes.

-¡Otra vez con esas! – Gruñó Inuyasha, quien llevo su mano hasta la espada que traía en el cinto y nadie podía ver - ¡Voy a acabarte como a tus amigos!

Inuyasha logra hacer su espada visible, pero antes de poder desenvainarla alguien salta desde los arbustos, lo toma y abraza del tronco y lo empuja con su cuerpo hasta la colina que está a un lado del sendero, ambos rodaron colina abajo dejando atónitos a Kagome y al enmascarado.

.-

No respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro, no respiro… no, no vi bien, estoy segura de que no vi, no pude haber visto bien, esto es un error, un terrible error, no vi bien, no vi bien, no vi bien, no vi bien ¡No vi bien!

.-

Inuyasha seguía rodando con el extraño sujeto a él, no lo había soltado en ningún momento, estaba furioso, quién podía ser tan cobarde como para atacarlo de esa manera, pero se las vengaría, eso no se quedaría así, él saldría triunfado como siempre. Finalmente terminaron de rodar como un neumático, Inuyasha se separó bruscamente de su agresor gritando y desenvainando la mitad de la espada, se detuvo en seco, sus pupilas se abrieron de par en par al ver la melena clara que estaba frente a él, los ojos plateados lo miraban fijamente, se volvió a abalanzar contra él botándolo al suelo y haciendo que guardara completamente su espada.

-¡No saques las espada, imbécil! – Lo regañó encima de él, Inuyasha mantenía demasiado viva la impresión como para poder responderle.

Bien, no cabía duda de ello, tenía su cara frente a frente y aquella actitud lo delataba, era Takeda Teo.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-¡No me mires con esa cara de tonto, que pregunta más estúpida, salvándote, eso es lo que hago!

-¡¿Salvándome?! ¡Salvándome de qué, lo tengo todo controlado!

-¡Salvándote de cometer estupideces!

-¡Qué mierda es…! – No logró seguir con su insulto.

-¡Inuyasha!- Lo llamó Kagome bajando rápidamente por la colina.

Fue un momento incómodo, ambos jóvenes dirigieron su vista hasta la chica, ella paro unos metros antes de estar junto a ellos, los ojos plateados chocaron con los de ella de golpe, su pecho se contrajo, sintió que el aire le faltaba, pero no iba a dejar que eso le afectara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Dijo como si nada al hombre que tenía acorralado a su amigo.

-Yo… - Vaciló.

-¡¿Dónde está el enmascarado?! – Chilló Inuyasha empujando al recién llegado.

-Se fue, tan sólo deje de verlo por unos segundos cuando caíste colina abajo, luego lo mire de nuevo y había desaparecido.

-¡Qué! ¡Ese cobarde!

-¿Por qué empujaste a Inuyasha? – Interrogó Kagome con una voz brusca.

-Tenía…- volvió a titubear ante ella, pero luego se recompuso – tenía que impedir que sacara su espada.

-¡Qué es eso de impedir que saque mi espada! ¡Y quien te crees para venir a empujarme, has arruinado todo! – Gruñó poniéndose de pie – Ya es tiempo que volvamos a casa Kagome – recibió un acierto de parte de la chica.

-¡Espera!- Teo lo sujeto del brazo – Tienes que escuchar esto, es importante.

-¿Escucharte? ¿Por qué él tendría que escucharte? – Kagome estaba un poco agresiva.

-Eso es cierto – comentó el mencionado.

-Es importante – suplico a su amigo con la mirada – de verdad tienes que escucharme. Ambos tienen que hacerlo, esto también te interesará a ti Kagome – la miró firme – se trata de…

-Tengo cosas que hacer – dijo ella negándose a toda posibilidad de charla.

-Parece importante… - Inuyasha parecía estar siendo convencido por el intruso.

-¡Sabes que estoy ocupada, tú puedes quedarte a escuchar los cuentos que te diga, pero yo no tengo tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando de esta manera! – Se quejó sosteniendo con firmeza su bolso y devolviéndose al camino.

-¡Se trata de Inuyasha!- Grito Teo cuando ella estuvo a media colina.

-¡Entonces háblalo con él! – Ella se fue.

-Muy bien… ¿En qué mierda te metiste ahora? – Interrogó Inuyasha.

-Esta vez el que se metió en eso fuiste tú.

.-

.-

Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo verme, corrí, corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, las estire y estire todo lo que pude, no podía detenerme, necesitaba correr, huir, huir lo más lejos posible, no estaba llorando, no quería llorar y no iba a hacerlo, pero mis parpados se mantenían apretados, firmes, tenía miedo de abrirlos, seguí corriendo, mis emociones estaban fuera de control, sentí como chocaba con la gente que no podía ver, como me gritaban y los bocinazos que pegaban los automóviles, tuve suerte de no accidentarme. Jamás tuve la intención de parar, sin embargo lo hice cuando choque de frente con alguien y me sostuvo con firmeza de los hombros, de un momento a otro deje de sentirme suspendida en el aire, sin plataforma, ahora había algo de seguridad en mí, abrí los ojos con lentitud, ahí estaba él, mi salvación, Makoto.

-¿Por qué corres así? – Se veía preocupado.

No aguante, me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a él, lo apreté fuerte y lo obligue a que hiciera lo mismo, estaba temblando, no podía dejar de hacerlo por más que trate de detenerme, él me acarició, atrapo mis cabellos en sus dedos y beso mi cabeza, Mako sabía perfectamente lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Lo viste, no es así?

Le conté todo omitiendo el motivo por el cual estaba por el centro con Inuyasha, él me escuchó en silencio, tranquilo, sereno, pero pude notar como ejercía presión en su puño, como siempre, estaba siendo considerado.

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que se irá hoy mismo – le dije – le dirá a Inuyasha lo que quería decirle y se irá.

-¿Y su madre?

-No creo que Takeda-Kun permita que él lo descubra, se irá esta noche, lo sé.

Hubo silencio, un largo silencio, el atardecer ya casi se iba, Mako estaba dudando en decir lo que quería decir, eso lo sé.

-¿No quieres ir? – No me miró cuando lo preguntó – antes de que él se vaya… quizás puedas detenerlo esta vez…

Lo pensé, Mako tenía razón, quizás ahora pudiese detenerlo, sería más fácil si ahora estaba aquí y no en la lejana ciudad de Osaka, podría detenerlo, pero… mire a Mako, él también lo hacía, vi su miedo escondido en la serenidad, probablemente siempre estuvo aterrado ante el día en que el hombre de Osaka regresara a mi vida, pero, el caso era que, ese hombre regresaría a mi vida sólo si yo se lo permitía, y en ese momento, con el dulce rostro de Mako frente a mí, yo no quería a nadie más… mi mano se acercó a su mejilla, tan cálida y suave, sonreí, y entendí que no necesito nada aparte de lo que ya tengo, que estoy tranquila, en paz, como nunca antes lo había estado y que no tengo necesidad de cambiarlo, quiero a Mako, quiero lo que él me da y amo la persona que él me hace ser… Mako sonrió de oreja a oreja, como un niño al cual le acaban de decir que le tienen un obsequio, me beso, me beso con dulzura, tal y como lo necesitaba, tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a casa.

-Mako – el miró hacia abajo curioso por lo que tenía que decirle – eres perfecto para mí.

Subí la vista y sonreí feliz, realmente hablaba en serio, y él lo supo, me sonrió de vuelta y apretó mi mano, haciéndome saber que él me sostenía fuerte y que no tenía intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, yo me abrase de su brazo y seguimos caminando tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad.

.-

Me di cuenta de que había crecido, de que me había hecho una mujer, la madurez llega de forma tan repentina que te asusta, pero estoy bien con ello, satisfecha, llegar al punto en que no pides nada más excepto avanzar, seguir caminando y avanzando sin detenerte, de forma segura y clara, firme, sin retroceder, sin mirar atrás… - llegamos hasta la puerta de la casa, nos miramos unos momentos y volvimos a sonreír, me besó - tranquilidad, he llegado a un punto en que todo es tranquilidad en mi vida - nos despedimos, nos costó soltar nuestras manos, traté de que ese momento de separación tardara lo más posible, lo demoré, pero llegó, nuestros tactos se alejaron y comencé a abrir la puerta – dormir en paz, esperando el día siguiente esperando que sea tan pacifico como el anterior, sin perturbaciones – nos dijimos adiós suavemente y luego hasta mañana, cerré la puerta lentamente para verlo hasta el último segundo, entré en la cocina donde mi madre hacia algunas cosas, dijo que Inuyasha había llegado temprano y estaba en su cuarto, le anuncie que tenía algo de hambre y ella dijo que haría algo, alguien tocó a la puerta, sonreí abiertamente, Mako había olvidado algo, esa era la excusa perfecta para verlo otra vez antes de mañana, corrí a abrir con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, "Qué fue lo que olvidaste" dije asomándome, pero no era Mako – porque llegue al punto en que todo está bien, en que no quiero mover absolutamente nada, en que las piezas están colocadas de la manera exacta – él estaba ahí, apoyado en el pilar de la entrada de mi casa, miraba al suelo, mi sonrisa se me borró del rostro, no sabría cómo describir mi expresión, pero creo que podría describir la de él, me miró con ojos melancólicos, se separó del pilar y se paró derecho, creo que había estado esperando por mí en el bosque, creo que vio cuando me despedí de Mako, sus labios estaban medio abiertos algo ansioso por lo que tenía que decir – el punto en el que el cuadro está perfecto - yo sabía por qué estaba ahí, sabía lo que iba a decir, toda su expresión me lo estaba gritando, iba a suplicar - el punto en que las huellas del pasado pueden escarbar en mi presente – me vi en la pupila de sus ojos plateados, él iba a abrir la boca… yo cerré la puerta – pero ya no pueden mover lo que soy ahora. Está todo como debiese estar.

(Conclu: Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Takeda Teo está devuelta! Y no ha regresado solo, sino que como siempre, el caos está amarrado a él ¿Qué es lo que ha venido a decirle a Inuyasha? ¿Cual es el nuevo problema que tienen que enfrentar nuestros personajes? ¡Una tormenta se avecina! Y en medio de ella, Kiseki intenta decir algo que Kagome no quiere escuchar.<strong>_

_**Espero les haya picado el bicho de la curiosidad con esta apertura de temporada, el final de "Sombra de Osaka"nos a dejado con la apertura de una gran dilema ¡El regreso de Kiseki! ¿Qué nuevos escenarios se abrirán con la vuelta de esta persona? ¡Espero quieran saberlo! Besos, gracias por todo su apoyo y felicitaciones por mi forma de escribir, esto esta hecho pensando en que lo leerán y lo disfrutarán, así que muchas gracias por todas sus buenas palabras. ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Saludos y hasta la próxima semana.**_

_**PD: ¡Estoy muy feliz! Estamos a punto de pasar las 73.000 visitas y ya hemos pasado los 400 reviews, estoy impresionada, todo es gracias a ustedes, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO :)**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Puede que lo sepas en un par de capítulos, paciencia.

**ericka1a: **No sé si se puede considerar como una escena linda, pero hay una escena jaja ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Que tengas mucho éxito en este nuevo año.

**blueviolet01: **Si te dijera ese tipo de cosas perderías toda la emoción de la historia. Esperemos a que aparezca y luego me dices que te parece :)

**Aniita: ¡**Tenías razón, lo sabríamos en este capitulo! jajaj

**Nayely Moon: **¡Bienvenida! Ya veremos qué pasa con esos dos, pero mientras tanto hay algunos otros problemas que resolver.

**Gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegra que la historia les guste tanto como a mi ¡Besos a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway )

_**Segundo - **Lo que dejé atrás no se parece en nada a lo que es ahora... estoy intentando arreglar las cosas, pero por extraña razón, siempre termino yéndome por el lado contrario. Me perdí en mi propio laberinto. _

-.

Entraron en el edificio, Inuyasha sabía que sería un proceso incómodo, pero era necesario, se juntó con ese hombre en una esquina del centro y luego se dirigieron hasta el lugar que debían ir, avanzaron en silencio, Takeda Teo siempre iba un paso atrás.

-¿Vamos a estar callados todo el tiempo? – Preguntó el joven de pelo claro cuando Inuyasha apretó el botón que llamaba al ascensor.

-No tenemos de qué hablar.

-Vamos ¿Hablas en serio? – miró hacia una esquina, las cámaras de vigilancia se centraban en él, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-Muy en serio – respondió entrando en la maquina seguido por su compañero – nada excepto esto que viniste a contar, y como ya lo hablamos y lo único que queda es hablarlo con Yamamoto y eso no ha pasado todavía… no, nada de qué hablar – las puertas se cerraron, la caja mecánica comenzó a subir algunos pisos, más personas se sumaban y tan sólo al entrar se quedaban mirando un poco asustados a la persona que acompañaba a Inuyasha, algunos ni siquiera se atrevieron a subir. Hubo silencio sepulcral, tenían que subir hasta el último piso y era un edificio alto.

-Mmm…- Teo ladeó un poco su cabeza - creo que tengo ganas de matar a alguien – comentó como si nada y todas las personas del ascensor se achoclonaron cerca de la puerta y comenzaron a apretar los botones para salir, huyeron despavoridos.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso! – lo regañó Inuyasha.

-Ahora tenemos algo de qué hablar- respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa dentuda.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Grito con intensidad, pero la sonrisa de su compañero no se borró.

Sonó un timbre y las puertas se abrieron, frente a ellos estaba Yamamoto Io esperándolos, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, estaba claro que había visto las cámaras, Takeda Teo salió del ascensor le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y dijo: " voy a hacer que me ames", y continuó caminando como si nada hasta la oficina del líder de la compañía, Inuyasha lo siguió alegando que no podía hacer eso, mientras que Yamamoto tranquilizaba con la mirada a su gente, indicaba que se mantuvieran alertas y se metía en su oficina cerrando la puerta.

-Este idiota – Inuyasha recalcó el insulto – viene con una bomba.

-Una bomba ¿Eh? – Se sentó en la gran silla detrás de su escritorio, sus no invitados ya estaban sentados en las otras dos sillas de visita antes de que él llegara – veamos si un sujeto como tu puede tener algo que me interese.

-He oído que tienes problemas nuevos Yamamoto – Teo se relajó en la silla – unos tipos a los cuales les gusta mucho usar mascara.

-Está bien- respondió acomodándose mejor en la silla – tienes mi atención.

-Bueno, el primer punto, es que no son tus enemigo – Yamamoto lo miró raro – son de él.

-¿Inuyasha?

-Eso tiene sentido, ya había notado que esos tipos molestaban sólo donde estaba yo.

-¿Por qué tras Inuyasha? ¿Qué puede haber hecho para tener a toda una organización detrás de él? Porque estoy seguro de que es una organización, tanto traje y mascara no es de un grupo pequeño.

-Porque él tiene algo que ellos quieren.

-¿Algo que ellos quieren…? – Trató de pensar qué podía ser y luego halló la respuesta – Tessaiga, claro, cómo no lo pensé.

-Eso explicarían por qué me atacan, pero lo que no me has dicho todavía es por qué no han intentado arrebatármela. Explícate ahora – exigió Inuyasha sentado en la punta de su silla con ruedas, en ese mismo momento comenzaron a haber ruidos extraños desde fuera de la oficina.

-¿No te lo imaginas? A ti realmente nunca te ha crujido mucho…

-¡Qué tratas de decirme!

-¡Lo vez! No te cruje – se burló e Inuyasha iba a pararse para golpearlo, pero Yamamoto no quería gastar su tiempo en algo así.

-¡Explícalo ya, Takeda! - otro ruido escandaloso tras la oficina.

-Te están entrenando –Inuyasha lo miró con desconcierto y Yamamoto con duda - ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Apuesto que has mejorado con la espada justo cuando ellos te han atacado – Yamamoto hizo un gesto de "tienes razón"- eres como una incubadora, la espada es inútil así como está, pero tú la estás reviviendo otra vez, sólo tú puede hacer eso y ellos te están impulsando a que lo hagas.

-¡Qué! – exclamó Inuyasha eufórico mientras el escandalo seguía fuera de la oficina.

-Todo eso tiene bastante sentido – meditó Yamamoto, el ruido de afuera se puso peor.

-Eres una rata de laboratorio, una incubadora.

-¡No me llame así! – Grito - ¡No soy una maldita incubadora!

-Has hecho exactamente lo que ellos han querido – jugó con la silla mientras él estruendo de afuera seguía.

-¡No es así!

-Es exactamente así – dijo mientras seguía jugando y el escandalo exterior continuaba.

-¡Cállate, deja de jugar y préstame atención! – Se alteró parándose de la silla, otro estruendo se escuchó de afuera -¡Y qué es esa mierda que no deja que tengamos esta seria conversación!

-Su madura conversación…- se burló Yamamoto en un murmullo.

Inuyasha se apresuró a abrir la puerta y gritar hacia afuera que qué estaba pasando y por qué no se callaban de una vez, entonces, cerró la puerta y se sentó rápidamente en la silla, los dos hombre que lo acompañaban lo miraron extrañados, Inuyasha pareció asustado. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Con que aquí estabas metido! ¡Por qué desapareciste tan temprano de casa! – Chilló Kagome que luego de haberlo hecho notó quién estaba ahí - ¿Por qué no te has ido?

-¿Por qué tendría que irme? – respondió de inmediato dándole la vuelta a la silla con ruedas y quedando frente a ella.

-¡Qué hace él aquí! – Preguntó a Yamamoto luego se dirigió a Inuyasha - ¡Te escapaste para salir con él! ¡Irresponsable, tenías un compromiso conmigo!

-¡Juro que tengo una buena excusa para haberlo hecho! – suplico juntando sus manos.

-¡Ninguna excusa es buena! ¡¿Sabes cuánto he tenido que correr para tener todo listo?! ¡Contaba contigo para que me ayudaras, pero desapareciste y he tenido que hacerlo todo yo sola! – estaba furiosa, se acercó a él para golpearlo con manotazos.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, te ayudare en todo lo que quieras en un rato más!

-¡Ahora es tarde, ya tengo a gente trabajando para mí! – indicó fuera de la oficina donde podía verse gente yendo de allá para acá arreglando cosas.

-Qué tanto estás haciendo allá afuera, por qué desordenas mi compañía.

-¡Cómo que por qué! – Exclamó fuerte- ¡Te lo dije hace una semana, te deje avisado con anticipación, te lo recalque todo!

-Lo siento…- parecía asustado ante la histeria de ese mujer.

-¡Apuesto que ni siquiera has traído un regalo!

-Iré abajo y lo compraré de inmediato, pero por favor deja de gritarme.

-¡Ya es tarde! ¡Mako está a punto de llegar y todos tienen que estar aquí para sorprenderlo!

-Creo que los nervios te están afectando un poco – comentó el hombre que seguía jugando con la silla.

-¡Tú cállate, qué haces aquí, lo arruinas todo, no puedes estar aquí!

-Él tendrá que quedarse por aquí Kagome - interrumpió Yamamoto.

-¡Qué! – Chilló - ¡Por qué, si tú lo odias!

-¡No! ¡Yamamoto-Sama me odia! ¡Me muero! – se burló Teo.

-¡Ya cállate y deja de jugar con mi silla! – Chilló Yamamoto fuera de quicio.

Luego le contaron a Kagome todo lo que habían estado hablando con anterioridad, ella escuchó atentamente, pero le surgió una duda que necesitaba solucionar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Exigió saber, todos miraron a Takeda.

-¿Qué…?

-Te pregunte que cómo lo sabes – repitió ella con el mismo tono.

-Bueno… que puedo decir, sólo lo sé.

-No puedes simplemente saberlo, estás demasiado seguro debe haber algo que te lo confirmara, es eso, o todo es una mentira.

-No es mentira.

-¿Entonces?

-Ella tiene razón – apoyó Yamamoto – contigo es mejor irse con cuidado, es raro que sepas todo esto, sabes demasiado para no haber estado por acá.

-Que importa cómo lo sé, la cosa es que lo sé – comenzaba a molestarse.

-Apuesto que te metiste con la gente equivocada otra vez – acusó Inuyasha y el rostro de él se lo corroboró - lo sabes de la propia boca del líder ¿No? – Teo no quiso responder.

-¿Voy a tener que encargarme de ti de nuevo? – Yamamoto se puso de pie retadoramente.

-¡No es así, sólo…!

-¿Sólo qué? – insistió ella.

-Fui… fui un poco engañado - no parecía orgulloso de eso - la cosa es que… al final también termine siendo una… una…

-¡Una qué! - Lo impulsó Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Una rata de laboratorio! – Grito mirándolo - ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Lo admito, termine siendo otra rata de laboratorio, me engañaron totalmente!

-¿De qué forma? – Insistió Inuyasha.

-Bueno… puede ser que haya sido yo quién termino diciéndoles todo lo que debían saber sobre Tessaiga y tú… - realmente no se veía orgulloso de eso, sabía perfectamente que había metido la pata.

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo mierda pudiste!

-¡Yo no sabía que era para usarlo contra ti, ni siquiera sabía que habías recuperado a Tessaiga! – Se puso de pie - ¡Tan pronto supe la verdad vine a avisarte así que no me mires como si te hubiese traicionado!

-Lo sabrías si hubieses mantenido contacto con él – lo acusó Kagome, él la miró sorprendido.

La discusión comenzaba a encenderse, sin embargo, Sakura logró apagar el incendio entrando de golpe y avisando que Sasa estaba cerca, Kagome se alteró y les ordenó a todos que se colocaran en sus posiciones, Teo no entendió nada, pero como ya no podía salir, Inuyasha lo empujo para que se escondiera dónde él tenía que esconderse. Kagome había ordenado que cerraran las persianas para que el lugar estuviese oscuro, todos guardaron silencio y esperaron a que el ascensor llegara. Finalmente sonó el toque de la máquina y las puertas se abrieron, Sasa venía conversando con Ryo y se extrañó que todo estuviese tan oscuro y silencioso, eso definitivamente no era normal, se preparó para un posible ataque, y vaya que lo tuvo, de golpe se abrieron las persianas y todos saltaron gritando "¡Felicidades por tu cumpleaños!" luego Kagome salto sobre él para abrazarlo.

Sasa estaba totalmente sorprendido, realmente no se esperaba algo así, la multitud entera le ofreció un fuerte abraso y lo felicitaron personalmente, Kagome encendió las velas de la torta y todos cantaron la canción del cumpleaños feliz.

-¿Tú planeaste todo esto? - preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios luego de soplar las velas.

-Por supuesto, tengo el novio perfecto así que tengo que comportarme como la novia perfecta – rió ella – te mereces sólo lo mejor – él tomo su cabeza entres sus manos y la besó en la frente.

Kagome fue a dejar la torta a la mesa, alguien comenzó a cortarla y repartirla mientras que la gente charlaba, Teo miró la escena desde el rincón donde se había ocultado, en ningún momento salió de ahí y en ningún momento despego sus ojos de Kagome, se veía feliz, miró al suelo, se resignó y comenzó a moverse entra la multitud hasta la salida, pero se detuvo, Kagome había hecho que todos le prestaran atención.

-Mako, estoy segura que crees que esto es suficiente para ti, pero esto aún no termina – Kagome tomó un control remoto – llevamos semanas preparando esto para ti, espero que te guste.

-¿Llevamos? Has sido tú todo el tiempo – alentó un hombre - ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti hombre, que suerte tienes!

Sasa rió divertido, le encantaba oír y ver que ella estaba realmente feliz a su lado. La pantalla que estaba en la pared se encendió, Teo se acercaba de nuevo hasta la salida, pero el video comenzó a correr y la voz de Kagome en él lo detuvo, quiso mirar.

Kagome salía en el centro de la pantalla, al parecer estaba en algún rincón de la compañía –_ ¡Hola! Mako este es un regalo por el día de tu cumpleaños, queremos que sepas lo mucho que todos te queremos. – _La imagen de Kagome desapareció y apareció otra persona que comenzó a decir las cosas que le gustaban de Sasawaka Makoto y luego lo felicitaba por su cumpleaños, luego apareció otra, otra y otra, realmente fueron muchas personas, incluso Yamamoto apareció dedicándole algunas palabras, todos aplaudieron en esa parte, era raro ver al jefe haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Teo volvió a perderle el interés, iba a irse cuando la voz de Inuyasha hizo que se arrepintiera, él también aparecía en el video, pero se veía nervioso por tener una cámara frente a él, Takeda miró atento.

_-Vamos Inuyasha dile algo a Mako – _se oía la voz de Kagome, pero ahí sólo salía el chico.

_-¿Qué quieres que le diga? –_ Trataba de sacarse la cámara de encima, pero ésta volvía a enfocarlo _– No sé qué decir._

_-Dile cualquier cosa, dile que lo quieres._

_-¡Esa eres tú! – _Gritó Inuyasha, luego tuvo la expresión de que se le acababa de ocurrir una idea_ -¡Ya sé! Muy bien, grábame bien._

_-¡Lo estoy haciendo, sólo habla!_

_-Está bien, está bien – _tosió haciendo ademan de aclarar su garganta, la cámara se movía todo el tiempo_ – Queridísimo Sasa, siento que realmente debo darte las gracias, digo, qué hubiese hecho sin ti, gracias a ti me he podido liberar de esta loca demente que ahora tú tienes la desgracias de tener encima._

_-¡Inuyasha! – _La audiencia rió junto al cumpleañero.

_-Es la verdad, es la verdad -_ parecía divertido –_ bueno, hablando en serio. Sasa, eres un tipo increíble, en serio, espero que te guste el espectáculo que está montando esta mujer para ti, ah que sí te quiere – _rió – _supongo que te felicitaré en persona ese día, y te advierto de inmediato que no esperes regalo, porque en parte el montaje también corre bastante por mi cuenta ¿Te crees que ella me iba a dejar fuera? Además ¡Vamos! Suficiente regalo hice cuando me dedique a ser el Celestino de ustedes dos, de hecho, aún no oigo mi agradecimiento, parece que el que me tiene que dar algo este día eres tú y no yo, si no fuera por mí ni siquiera tendrías esta fiesta porque no estarías con Kagome._

_-¡Inuyasha deja de ser tan ególatra, esto no se trata de ti!_

_-¡Pero si digo la verdad! – _Se quejó y se le acercó, quería tomar la cámara – _ya he dicho bastante, ahora te toca a ti._

_-Ok, ok –_ ahora era Kagome quien aparecía en la pantalla - _¿Estás enfocando?_

_-Sí, sí, sí._

_-¿Pero estás seguro?_

_-¡Te he dicho que sí, habla de una vez!_

_-¡Está bien, está bien, no me grites! – _Volvieron a oírse risas en la audiencia, la chica en la pantalla se veía nerviosa –_ Bueno, qué puedo decir, creo que ya todo el mundo dijo todas tus muchas virtudes – _rió- _creo… creo que sólo puedo decir "gracias", gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por soportarme a mí y a mis cambios de humor, gracias por quererme como soy y sobre todo gracias por hacerme mejor persona – _ella rió dulcemente, todos parecieron conmovidos con la escena –_ contigo a mi lado los día son más felices, me haces estar en calma, sabes perfectamente como traerme toda la paz que necesito ¿Qué más puedo decir? Eres perfecto para mi Mako, no necesito a nadie más – _miró fijo a la cámara por unos segundo –_ Feliz cumpleaños. _

El video termino y todo el mundo aplaudió con júbilo, Inuyasha a la mitad de la filmación notó que Teo seguía ahí, lo miró fijo y éste se dio cuenta y también posó su mirada atentamente sobre él, era como si el primero le hubiese preguntado al segundo "qué vas a hacer", lo razonable era que Teo se fuera, de hecho, había estado intentándolo durante todo el tiempo anterior, pero ahora aún seguía ahí, era la única persona que no festejaba y estaba quieta en medio de la multitud, de pronto, todos comenzaron a festejar de nuevo, Inuyasha se volteó a mirar qué estaba pasando, el motivo del festejo era que la pareja se estaba besando, Sasa parecía demasiado feliz como para aguantarse a estar en privado, Inuyasha tragó saliva, volvió la mirada hacia el lugar de antes, los pies de Teo comenzaban a moverse otra vez, pero iban en la dirección equivocada.

Con el semblante aparentemente tranquilo se movió entre la multitud, la feliz pareja seguía en su demostración de afecto cuando los zapatos de ese hombre se detuvieron, abrió la boca "Mako", dijo de repente, el lugar entero guardó silencio sepulcral en un segundo y la pareja se separó, la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome se desvaneció, ahí estaba él, el hombre de melena grisasea y los hermosos ojos del mismo color, había llamado a Sasa tal como ella lo llamaba, una evidente burla, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sasa lo miró de pies a cabeza un tanto con desagrado, no entendía qué hacía él ahí.

-Takeda Akatski – dijo sin saber nada, el corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco - ¿O debería decir Kat-Chan?

Trató de burlarse al notar que él también se había burlado, sin embargo, extrañamente sólo causó que la sonrisa en el rostro de ese sujeto se ampliara, luego de unos segundo, aquel hombre le extendió la mano, claramente quería que se la estrechara, dudó, aquello era bastante sospechoso, pero finalmente le devolvió el saludo cuando vio que lo veía con cara de "¿No te atreves?", ambos se estrecharon las manos y Sasa notó como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su columna vertebral, definitivamente no era como la vez que se vieron en el hospital, las manos se soltaron, el joven de cabello claro se metió la mano en el bolsillo y miró a Sasa fijamente.

-Lo siento… creo que me confundes con mi hermano – soltó mostrando otra mueca en sus labios – mi nombre es Teo.

Entonces la cara de Sasa se descompuso por completo, ese fue un golpe bajo, definitivamente no era algo esperado, ese tipo se estaba burlando de él, pero aún no había llegado lo peor, Teo dejo de mirarlo a él y clavo sus ojos en su novia, ella lo miró de vuelta con duda y rabia a la vez por lo que estaba haciendo, pero él siguió mirándola de una forma en que ningún novio deseaba que mirasen a su novia, él la miró como si estuviese diciendo que le pertenecía, estaba marcando territorio, Sasa quiso golpearlo, pero ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movió, entonces Teo quito sus ojos de Kagome y volvió a mirarlo a él, "Feliz cumpleaños", dijo con una odiosa sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, luego como si nada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero esta vez no tuvo que caminar entre la multitud, sino que ella se abrió para que él pasara. Sasa apretó los puños con ira, luego las palabras de Inuyasha aparecieron en su cabeza _"__cuando él finalmente enfrente sus jodidos miedos hará que tu suelo se mueva por completo, y tu vida será un infierno"_, era más detestable de lo que había imaginado.

.-

.-

La puerta fue azotada con impaciencia, un golpeteo agresivo tras otro, parecían tener urgencia de que les abrieran. Los gemelos estaban en la sala, Teo se imaginó quien era así que se levantó del sillón, Nell abrió la puerta y un huracán entró a la casa con toda su furia, se dirigió hasta su víctima y le dio el mejor empujón que pudo, tan sólo lo movió cinco centímetros.

-¡Quién te crees que eres!- Rugió - ¡Estuve semanas preparándolo todo no tenía derecho a arruinarlo!

-¿Acaso no podía saludar al festejado?

-¡Eso no fue un saludo, fue una provocación! – Gritó volviéndolo a empujar sin éxito, Nell iba a interrumpir pero Akatski la detuvo, no era bueno meterse en eso - ¡Qué haces todavía aquí! ¡Apúrate en hacer tus maletas y marcharte lejos!

-No me voy a ninguna parte, estoy aquí por Inuyasha, él me necesita.

-¡Él no te necesita! ¡Me tiene a mí y es suficiente con eso!

-No voy a ninguna parte, Kagome – la miró firme.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil! – Gritó volviéndolo a empujar sin éxito - ¡No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a Mako, no vuelvas a dirigirle la palabra!

Ella salió de ahí tan enfurecida como había llegado, su hermano lo miró pidiendo una explicación, pero éste mantuvo la misma mirada de siempre y volvió a rendirse en el sillón, no podía dejar de apretar los puños.

(Conclu: Christina Perri- Jar of Hearts)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Una tormenta a llegado a la ciudad! ¡Su nombre es Takeda Teo! El segundo hermano volvió al juego ¿Qué es lo que traerá con él? Las cosas toman otra dirección, la presencia de Kiseki hace que la situación sea diferente para todos ¿Es una entidad diabólica o un ángel caído? Unos ojos soñados y una sonrisa deslumbrante ¡Pero cuidado! Es un asesino en serie ¿Quizás te conviertes en su próxima victima? <strong>_

_**¡Hola! Siento si consideraron el capitulo anterior y este muy cortos, pero si los alargo más se perderán las intrigas y las sorpresas ya no serán sorpresas. Todo por darle más emoción al asunto. Gracias por todo su animo, espero les guste este capitulo, las cosas irán teniendo vuelo con cada uno de ellos ¡Dejen REVIEWS! Saludos y besos. **_


	72. Chapter 72

**cheryl takaichy: **le cerraron la puerta en la cara, le quedo claro que lo que fuera que fuese a decir no tenía importancia en esos momentos.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **paciencia con esa pregunta, pronto será respondida.

**blueviolet01: **Tu misma lo has dicho, es obvio por qué para Mako y Kagome, en cuanto a los demás, bueno, debido a su llegada la compañía sabe más claramente la identidad de la nueva amenaza, ahora realmente saben que están lidiando con un grupo organizado y peligroso, además que tienen que tratar con el mismo Takeda Teo, que dado su expediente, lo que pasa con él no puede ser dejado al azar por parte de la compañía. Para Inuyasha, se ve en este capitulo, el hecho que tiene que lidiar con el amigo perdido, el conflicto de que Kiseki se fue incluso sin decirle nada a él, que se suponía era su mejor amigo, el hecho de que esa persona importante vuelve cuando hay un nuevo escenario en su vida. Y en cuanto a su familia, esta el hecho de que tienen que tratar con el miembro inestable de la familia, con el miedo constante de que vuelva a perderse (sentido de parte uno: Mal momento. Mal amigo), además del conflicto de que a su madre le volvió el cáncer y él no lo sabe.

**meli-chii: **Espero leerte de nuevo, no te pierdas. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway )

**_Tercero - _**_A primera vista la gente tiende a amarme, a segunda vista me convierto en una amenaza y a la tercera me detestan hasta los huesos. En este lugar la mayoría está en segunda y tercera... miento, todos están en la tercera. Sin embargo hay una persona que estoy buscando que vuelva a la primera o por lo menos a la segunda, y hay otra... que tendré suerte si al menos decide mirarme. _

.-

-Eso se ve bien, tengo hambre, me apetece algo como eso – Teo llegó de la nada, Sasa, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de la compañía y dejaron caer sus comidas cuando éste llego.

-¡Qué haces aquí! - Kagome fue la primera en atacar mientras él se sentaba frente a ellos - ¡No te sientes!

-Ya lo dije, tengo hambre, esto es una cafetería ¿Lógico, no? – puso su codo encima de la mesa y apoyó su mentón en su mano - y este lugar es público, creo que puedo sentarme donde desee.

-No es público - habló Sasa guardando la compostura – es para miembros.

-Creo que te han echado – se burló Inuyasha mientras mordía un pan.

Teo pestañeó y los miró por un momento, claramente estaba siendo rechazado por ellos y eso no le agradó, registró su bolsillo y comenzó el teatro.

-Pero qué es lo que tengo aquí, que molesto es, a ver, a ver, qué será – hizo como si le costa sacarlo – oh, no puede ser ¿Será? – tenía algo en la mano que luego enseño con gusto - ¡Lo es! Una brillante tarjeta con el símbolo de la compañía ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó con sobre actuación enseñándosela a los tres en la cara.

-¡Quién te dio eso! - Preguntó Kagome.

-¿Quién más va a ser? Yamamoto ¿Él es el único que entrega estás cosas, o no?

-¿Tú sabías de esto? – Kagome interrogó a Inuyasha.

-Ibas a enterarte tarde o temprano, yo prefería que fuese tarde…

-No puede ser, Yamamoto-San jamás te haría miembro de la compañía, no con tu expediente – Sasa rebatió.

-Oh, así que has leído mi expediente ¿Interesante, no? Dime ¿Cuántas gavetas ocupa? Te has tardado todo un día ¿No?

-Cierra la boca - intervino Kagome, él la miró atento.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu novia la razón de que yo tenga esta tarjeta? Vamos Kagome, a que sabes la respuesta, por qué no lo ilustras.

-Te lo he preguntado a ti, eres bueno con la lengua, por qué no lo sigues haciendo - Sasa lo miró con desprecio.

-Soy el cofre del tesoro – rió – de hecho, no entiendo por qué Kagome está tan sorprendida por esta tarjeta - jugó con ella en sus manos - era evidente que iba a pasar ¿O qué? ¿Creíste que Yamamoto se perdería una oportunidad como esta? Ese cretino me detesta, pero tenerme aquí le viene como anillo al dedo.

-No me digas…- se burló Sasa.

-¿Leíste mi expediente, no? – Lo miró desafiante – tenerme aquí es más valioso para él que tres cuartas partes de las personas que forman esta compañía.

-Muy bien, suficiente, ya alardeaste lo que querías alardear, ahora vete – Kagome ponía punto final al embrollo.

-De hecho, yo venía por Inuyasha.

-No tengo nada que tratar contigo – respondió el mencionado tragando un poco más de su pan.

-Ya lo oíste – lo apoyó Kagome.

-Oh… ¿Enserio? Porque bueno… tengo en mi cabeza una nítida y clara descripción del rostro del sujeto que quiere a Tessaiga, y bueno, yo pensé…- fingía despreocupación.

-Ok, vamos – contestó Inuyasha irritado mientras se paraba de la silla para dirigirse a otro lugar.

-No hay problema, te estoy siguiendo – respondió inmediatamente y se levantó de su lugar con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

.-

.-

-¿Has visto como la secretaria del primer piso hace ese movimiento extraño con la boca cada vez que alguien le pregunta algo?- Teo asaltó a Inuyasha de repente.

-Nop – respondió con desinterés mientras seguía marcando anuncios en el diario.

-¿No? ¡Hombre, es súper, súper raro! Hace como así – la imita – y luego algo como así – vuelve a mover sus labios de forma graciosa – no puedo creer que jamás la hayas visto.

-No, jamás – dobló su diario y se marchó dejándolo solo.

.-

-¿Sabías que la tarjeta de la compañía te da descuentos en el metro? ¡Lo acabo de descubrir! – Teo apareció de la nada en la fila de la cafetería – al fin le pillo una utilidad.

-La secretaria del primer piso tiene folletos explicativos.

-¡¿Viste lo que hacía con su boca?! – Preguntó emocionado -¡A que sí, es imposible que no lo vieras!

-No, no lo vi – miró hacia delante de la fila – ya no quiero comer aquí – se marchó rápidamente dejándolo solo, otra vez.

.-

-¿Te has preguntado por qué le decimos color piel al color piel? – Esta vez lo asaltó en el gimnasio –quiero decir, me parece algo insultante, ya que para un negro ese color realmente no es color piel, sino negro.

-No – respondió secamente, eso hizo que a Teo le saliera una vena en su sien.

-¡Vamos! ¡Parezco idiota siguiéndote a todos lados, tan sólo sigue el rollo! – Estaba fastidiado - ¡Dios! ¡No es tan difícil!

-¿Acaso parezco alguien que tenga deseos de hablar contigo?

-En la mañana vi a mama con una bolsa del mercado, traía ingredientes para rosquillas – comentó ignorando lo anterior - pásate por mi casa, ella querrá darte algunas, incluso yo podría darte algo de mi parte sin que me las tengas que quitar. Tentador ¿No?

-¡No quiero rosquillas, déjame en paz!

.-

Inuyasha estaba sentado en una mesa vacía de la cafetería, otra vez traía el diario, ojeaba los avisos de trabajo, necesitaba el mejor posible. En eso estaba cuando alguien se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él, no tenía que mirar para saber quién era, llevaba una semana siguiéndolo, era evidente.

-Ayer fui a tu casa - al oír eso Inuyasha cargó el lápiz más de lo debido - te lleve rosquillas – ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos, por primera vez el semblante de Teo se veía serio al atacarlo – me las terminé comiendo con tú mama, extrañamente ella se emocionó al verme y me invitó a pasar, me hizo bastantes preguntas personales y las anotó en un papel, incluso puso mi talla de ropa interior, dijo que se lo aprendería todo para que cuando tú le volvieras a hacer una pregunta sobre mi ella supiese qué contestar. Luego comenzó a llorar y me preguntó si sabía algo de ti, pero luego se rió de sí misma y dijo que era una pregunta un poco estúpida ya que yo estaba ahí buscándote y tú definitivamente no estabas por ahí – volvió a guardar silencio, Inuyasha tragó saliva y apretó el lápiz con fuerza - ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes? ¿Por qué ya no estás ahí? ¿Dónde vives ahora? ¿Y qué pasó con…? – no pudo terminar, Inuyasha le dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¡Qué te importa! – lo miró furioso, Teo mantuvo su mirada serena.

-Hombre, llegue hasta tu casa con una jodida caja de rosquillas, es obvio que me importa.

-¡Y a mí no me interesa que te importe! – Gruñó.

-Sólo cuéntamelo y ya.

-¡Por qué tendría que contártelo!

-¡Porque soy tu mejor amigo!

-¡Ja, no me hagas reír! Si fuera como dices jamás te hubieses mandado a cambiar sin decirme nada. No cogiste el teléfono, no llamaste, ni siquiera un puto mensaje de texto, y luego de meses sólo llamas para que soluciones tus cagadas, después jamás supe nada más de ti, excepto que llamabas y enviabas obsequios a todos menos a mí – apretó el puño aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo – ahora no me vengas de la nada fingiendo que nada de eso pasó.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía hablar contigo, quería enamorarme de otra tipa y tú ibas a recriminármelo constantemente, si hablaba contigo ibas a hacerme dudar y no quería que nadie me hiciese dudar ¡Vamos! ¿Realmente crees que no quise hablar contigo? ¡Me moría de ganas por marcar tu jodido número y hablarte de lo que me pasaba o de cualquier estupidez que se me ocurriera! ¡Incluso me compre otro celular y fingí que era tuyo, llene el maldito correo de voz fingiendo que hablaba contigo! ¡Eso es humillante!

-¡Entonces si quieres hablar conmigo sigue llamando a ese número fantasma y déjame tu maldito mensaje! – Se burló poniéndose de pie, Teo lo imitó de inmediato.

-¡Ya deja de estar enfadado! ¡Esto es injusto, yo ya decidí perdonarte lo que tú me hiciste, ahora te toca a ti y estamos a mano!

-¡Jodido narcisista, yo nunca te he hecho nada! – iba a voltearse, pero Teo se apresuró a agarrar el servilletero de la mesa y tirárselo en la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! – Inuyasha no podía creer que había sido tan niño como para arrojarle el servilletero - ¡Celestino, un jodido celestino!

-¿Qué…?

-¡Te las diste de Celestino, acuérdate que vi el puto video, tú maldito traidor a muerte!

-¡¿Tienes cara para alegar por eso?!

-¡Eso sí que fue alta traición, comparado con eso lo mío no ha sido nada!

-¡No me reviertas la situación! Querías arreglarte para echarme en cara eso ¿No? ¡Pues te lo merecías, por idiota cobarde!

-¡No me llames así, estoy diciendo que ya estamos a mano!

-¡No quiero estar a mano contigo! – le dio un empujón, la gente de la cafetería había comenzado a observarlos.

-¡Pues lo estamos, los dos le hicimos algo malo al otro y ambos nos disculpamos por ello! – lo empujó de vuelta.

-¡No hice nada malo y no pedí disculpas por nada! – Lo empujó todavía más fuerte.

-¡Entonces pídelas rápido! – Otro empujón bastante más agresivo.

-¡Ni de coña! – Lo empujó otra vez, la multitud comenzó a rodearlos.

-¡Eres un imbécil! - Lo empujó de nuevo.

-¡Y tú un puto de mierda! – ahora no fue un empujón, fue un puñetazo de lleno en su mejilla, tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder y chocar con una mesa.

El público quedó atónito, Takeda Teo se llevó su mano a la mejilla, eso había sido inesperado, se enojó, miró a Inuyasha y éste lo miró a él, era todo, ahí se acababa lo civilizado en la conversación, era momento de volver a la era de piedra, Teo gritó y corrió lanzándose sobre Inuyasha, ambos cayeron al suelo y la lluvia de combos y patadas comenzó, un gran espectáculo para quien quisiera entretención mientras comía.

-¡Qué demonios es esto! –Yamamoto se había abierto paso entre la multitud, pero su autoridad no hizo ni temblar a los dos jóvenes, estaban demasiado concentrados en sus puños como para poder notarlo. Por fortuna Sasa había llegado con él - ¡Ve por Kagome!

No pasó ni un minuto hasta que Kagome llegó del brazo de Sasa, no podía creer semejante espectáculo, esos dos estaban literalmente rodando por el sucio suelo de la cafetería.

-¡Páralos ya! - Chilló Yamamoto.

-¿Cuánto llevan así? – Preguntó sin dejar de observar la escena.

-Diez minutos – dijo un entrometido que había mirado la pelea desde un comienzo.

-¿Me llevo a Inuyasha lejos de aquí? – Preguntó Sasa con preocupación.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, ella suspiró, no parecía para nada preocupada por la situación, no lo veía como un gran problema como la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, "Sólo espera unos segundos más", le dijo a Yamamoto cuando él se alteró todavía más. Entonces, de la nada, ambos escandalosos se detuvieron, quedaron tendidos boca arriba en el suelo con la respiración agitada diciendo al mismo tiempo "¡Ok, me rindo!".

-¡Una caja al día! – soltó Inuyasha aún agitado.

-¿Ah?

-¡Una caja de rosquillas al día!

-¡No puedo darte una al día, me dejaras en la banca rota! Si quieres te doy una al día, pero una caja ni lo sueñes.

-Está bien, está bien, lo dejaremos en dos al día, es mi última oferta.

-¡Bien, que sean dos! – Respondió con la voz ahogada.

Dos segundos más tardes ambos se levantaban del suelo sacudiéndose las ropas, Inuyasha fue el primero en notar el público que los rodeaba e inmediatamente preguntó por qué estaban todos ahí, Kagome lo miró con una cara de "¿En serio? ¿En serio lo estás preguntando?", pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos a la calle, no sé cómo soportas tanto este lugar – comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro como si nada – vaya, te vez horrible – rió Teo mientras avanzaban y las personas le daban el paso.

-¿Te ríes de mí? Como se nota que no te has mirado al espejo.

Ellos se fueron con despreocupación, tal como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, mientras que el resto quedo con la boca abierta, sin poderle entender la lógica a esa situación.

-¡Qué rayos fue eso! – Exclamó Sasa cuando la multitud se dispersó.

-Perdimos a Inuyasha, eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo Kagome en un suspiro, su novio la miró sin entender nada, luego aclaró que ellos eran mejores amigos y los ojos de Sasa se abrieron como ostras, nunca imaginó una cosa como esa, entendió un poco la razón de por qué el mejor amigo de Kagome nunca había sido tan cercano a él.

.-

.-

Kagome traía el pelo amarrado en una cola, unas calzas ajustadas y una pollera suelta de manga tres cuartos, había tenido un pesado día en la universidad y decidió pasarse a la compañía a entrenar un poco, acababa de terminar de calentar y ahora se encargaba de estirar sus musculos haciendo contorciones un tanto difíciles de imitar, estimó que ya era suficiente y soltó su cuerpo, iba a dirigirse hasta otro lugar a continuar con el entrenamiento cuando de la nada alguien le agarra la muñeca, se asustó, aquello había sido repentino, pero quedó más sorprendida de ver quién era.

-¿Qué es esto? – Teo ya no sólo sostenía su muñeca, sino que también la unión entre su codo y su antebrazo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame – exigió ella tratando de zafarse.

-Te hice una pregunta – clavo su mirada tenebrosa sobre ella, la hizo temblar, él estaba hablando en serio.

-Una cicatriz…

-También tiene en el estómago, son bastante feas – el pequeño Mishima Yuko se las estaba dando de intruso, estaba aburrido, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Kagome lo maldijo por lo bajo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para mirarlo, rápidamente Teo había llevado la mano hasta su pollera y la levantó comprobando que el pequeño entrometido había tenido toda la razón.

-¡Ey, qué crees que haces, suelta mi pollera en este instante! – Se quejó incomoda atrayendo las miradas de otros curiosos.

Kagome iba a golpearlo, pero se fijó en la cara descompuesta que tenía él, desde que había regresado nunca le vio una cara como esa, parecía afectado, estaba apretando los dientes, tenía rabia, sus ojos se encontraron, ella estaba algo sobresaltada mientras él seguía sosteniéndola, sin embargo la expresión que tenía le hacían imposible moverse para que la soltara. De pronto alguien apareció y empujó a Teo haciendo que éste liberara a Kagome.

-¡Qué carajos crees que haces! – Sasa estaba alterado, furioso.

Takeda estaba quieto en su posición, no respondió, la melena que ahora estaba larga le tapaba los ojos, Kagome sabía que era un mal signo, un pésimo signo. Sasa iba a volver a gritarle, pero en un segundo Teo lo agarró del cuello y lo llevó con fuerza hasta la pared.

-¡Por qué mierda tiene cicatrices! – Rugió sobre su cara haciendo el agarre todavía más fuerte, eso fue inesperado para Sasa - ¡Qué mierda hacen esas marcas en su cuerpo!

-¡Suéltalo ya, suéltalo! – Chilló Kagome jalando de él.

-¡¿Se supone que estás con ella, no?! – Grito azotándolo otra vez - ¡No supiste protegerla, infeliz bueno para nada! ¡Voy a matarte! – Lo último estremeció a los presentes.

-¡Suéltalo, aléjate de él, Makoto no tiene la culpa de nada! – Grito y jaló, pero no fue ella quien logró sacarlo de encima de su novio, fue Ryo, quien lo sostuvo de la espalda con un fuerte agarre y lo alejó. Kagome palpó a Sasa con preocupación- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? – él asintió tosiendo un poco por el agarre de su cuello.

-¡Te voy a matar! – volvió a rugir el agresor soltándose de Ryo.

-¡No vas a matar a nadie, Mako no tiene la culpa de nada! – Se interpuso Kagome.

-¡No te protegió!

-¡Él hizo todo lo que pudo!

-¡Si yo hubiese estado aquí nadie te hubiese dejado esas cicatrices!

-¡PERO NO ESTABAS AQUÍ! – Todo el lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral, Teo se paralizó, nadie pudo mover un musculo, los ojos de ellos volvieron a encontrarse – no estabas aquí… y yo tengo estás cicatrices… así son las cosas. Para con el espectáculo, Takeda.

Las pupilas de Teo se abrieron, "Takeda", así lo había llamado ella, jamás, nunca antes ella lo había llamado de una forma tan fría, tan despectiva, la forma en que pronunció la palabra fue como una navaja clavándose en su pecho, la forma en que lo miró, no pensó que esa mujer podría mirarlo así, nunca jamás. Lanzó una mueca torcida, sentía un horrible malestar, no dijo nada, simplemente se fue sin siquiera mirar a la persona que había atacado hace unos momento atrás… tampoco se atrevió a cruzar sus ojos con los de ella, sería insoportable volver a encontrarse con la misma mirada de antes.

.-

.-

-¿Otra vez tú? – Sasa se puso de pie, estaba cabreado, realmente no soportaba a ese tipo.

Habían pasado horas desde el incidente, a Kagome le había costado mucho calmar a Sasa y maldecía la manía que tenía Takeda Teo de echarle por la borda todo lo que ella se esmeraba tanto en hacer. Se puso de pie para detener a su novio, estaban sentados en unas bancas del séptimo piso de la compañía, un ala que simulaba ser un parque, algo para relajarse, ella volvió a mirar con desagrado al intruso, él traía una mirada decidida, esta vez parecía no importarle ninguna mirada o palabra que ella pudiese lanzarle, pero confianza no era lo único que llevaba consigo, también llevaba a una niñas de ocho años.

-¿Qué haces con esa niña? – Preguntó Kagome, pero él no quiso responder tan sólo se acercó y la tomo de la muñeca, Sasa reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando estuvo sobre ellos Teo sujeto su pecho con la palma, lo empujo y lo encerró en una barrera de fuego.

-No te metas conmigo, Sasawaka – advirtió con mirada asesina.

-¡Qué estás…! – Kagome trato de alegar, pero él la jaló y la puso frente a esa niña.

-Has tu trabajo – ordenó a la pequeña, ella lo miró con desconfianza – vamos, ya te lo dije, si haces esto por mí será la última vez que te busque para utilizarte.

-¿Lo prometes…?

-Lo juro, no volveré a buscarte jamás – ella asintió de forma tímida.

Entonces Teo remangó la manga de Kagome, se había cambiado de ropa, y la agarró por detrás sosteniéndole el brazo y le subió la camiseta, demasiado cerca como para no sentir nada, su corazón se volvió loco, por eso trato de zafarse de él, pero era un trabajo inútil, el parecía determinado a no dejarla ir. La pequeña se acercó a la inquieta mujer y posó sus manos en los lugares que tenía las cicatrices, cerró sus ojos, se concentró, y para la enorme sorpresa de Kagome, sus marcas comenzaron a borrarse paulatinamente hasta que finalmente no quedó ni un solo rastro de ellas.

-Ya está, acuérdate que lo juraste verdugo.

-Sí, te llevaré a casa con tu madre, no volveré a alejarte de ella.

Espera, qué, ella lo llamó verdugo ¿Eso quería decir que la conocía de la época en que trabajaba para Motoharu? Kagome no tardó en asimilar eso, aquello quería decir que él había utilizado en más de una ocasión, y al parecer a la fuerza, a esa pequeña para que lo ayudara a curar a gente malvada, de seguro ella había aliviado las heridas de todo el grupo de Motoharu, de seguro ella había curado al propio Teo. De pronto la soltó, se alejó de ella y deshizo la prisión que le había construido a Sasa, Kagome miró su brazo y luego lo miró a él con los ojos bien abiertos, necesitaba una explicación.

-Ahora yo estoy aquí, así que nunca más volverás a tener una cicatriz – la miró serio, seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

-No necesito nada de ti… -respondió ella agachando la mirada.

Él no dijo nada, la pequeña se quejó de que quería ir a casa y él comenzó a caminar junto a ella yéndose de ese lugar, Kagome vio como le ofrecía la mano mientras caminaban, pero la niña no se la tomó, le tenía miedo.

(Conclu: Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continua la invasión Takeda Teo! Inuyasha ya ha caído un tanto en sus redes, pero él aún tiene cartas bajo la manga, su rendición no ha sido total ¿Tiene algo planeado?... Kiseki a decidido guardar silencio y distancia de Kagome, pero... ¿Cuanto durara esto? ¿Y Mako? ¿Qué tan disgustado puede estar con aquella presencia indeseable? <strong>_

_**El próximo se viene interesante, trae sorpresas, así que estén atentos. Gracia por sus Reviews y ánimos, sigan apoyando la historia y dejando todos los comentarios que quieran, besoos!**_


	73. Chapter 73

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Existe una alta probabilidad.

**blueviolet01:** Me pego un tiro.

**Mikiyoo:** Pronto lo diré de forma oficial, pero dado a que ocurrieron ciertos incidentes en la quinta parte (actualmente en construcción) he tenido que tomar medidas drásticas. Por lo pronto, tienes varias semanas para seguir leyendo.

**Aniita: **Tengo pensado hacerlo, pero puede que cuando lo haga ya no tenga gran relevancia.

**Claraa:** Espero que para cuando esta historia termine no sea demasiado tarde para dar una respuesta ajajaj. Espero que la historia no te cause ninguna complicación en el futuro y en tus decisiones. Suerte!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway )

_**Cuarto - **Tengo algo aquí, justo aquí, en mi garganta, algo que quiero decirte, algo que he esperado decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo he hecho, porque pienso que tal vez no quieres escucharlo, porque tal vez ya no tiene mucho sentido para ti... pero lo siento, tengo que decirlo, esto está estallando en mi garganta como un volcán y ahora no me queda más que gritarlo... Si yo gritara que te amo ¿Gritarías que me amas? _

.-

Estúpido, quién se cree que es para hacer algo como eso, él no tiene derecho, él perdió todos sus derechos… así que no puede venir aquí a hacer ese tipo de cosa, mucho menos de la nada, cuando antes ni siquiera me ha dicho una palabra, porque él no me habla a menos que esté junto a Inuyasha, y tampoco quiero que lo hago, de hecho, detesto cuando lo hace. Él no ha tratado de acercarse a mí desde esa vez en que cerré la puerta, quizás por eso me sorprendió tanto su reacción, espero que no vuelva a hacerlo, realmente no lo quiero tan cerca de mí otra vez.

.-

.-

Sasa estaba furioso, estaba ahí en el área de combate donde muchos estaban entrenando, Inuyasha era uno de ellos, y cerca de él estaba su amigo, Takeda Teo, pero éste último no hacía más que bostezar, tan sólo estaba esperando que Inuyasha terminara para irse lejos de ahí de una vez por todas. Makoto no podía soportarlo, aún estaba furioso por cómo había actuado frente a las cicatrices de Kagome, pero estaba más furioso de que él hubiese sido el responsable de que dichas cicatrices ya no estuvieran ahí, se estaba tomando atribuciones que no debía, y le había dicho a Kagome cosas que definitivamente no tenía por qué decir, lo único que quería era darle una lección y él le estaba dando una excusa perfecta. Takeda Teo siempre se pasaba por ese lugar acompañando a Inuyasha pero jamás se molestó en levantar un solo dedo para entrenar, era holgazán y se dedicaba a pasearse de aquí para allá, muchas veces con un par de rosquillas en mano, ni siquiera estiraba, seguro estaba algo obsoleto, aunque debía reconocer que tenía fuerza.

-De nuevo estar aquí sin hacer nada – apareció de repente, Teo lo miró con despreocupación mientras que Inuyasha dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se quedó atento - ¿No piensas usar ninguno de los juguetes de Yamamoto-San?

-No, para nada.

-Pero estás aquí de vago, insultas a las personas bostezando.

-¿Un bostezo te parece insultante? Tú tienes problemas.

-No creo ser el único a quien le parezca así – respondió con desagrado, luego lo miró un poco burlesco – vamos ¿Tienes miedo de que veamos cómo unas cuantas maquinas se la pueden contigo? ¿Acaso estás algo acabado?

-Inuyasha usa estás maquinas, a él le gustan, no voy a dejarlo sin sus máquinas, por eso no las ocupo.

-No me metas en esto – comentó el mencionado.

-Pero es verdad – respondió con despreocupación – vas a enojarte conmigo si las estropeo. No tengo tanto dinero como para aumentar las rosquillas del día, aún no consigo un trabajo.

-Ah, así que dices que eres demasiado bueno para estas máquinas.

-No son mi estilo.

-Entonces demuéstralo – lo retó.

-¿Me estás dando una excusa para golpearte? – sonrió.

-No, es una excusa para que YO puede golpearte.

Se corrió la voz, una batalla entre Sasawaka Makoto y Takeda Teo en la arena de combate más grande de la compañía, era un área hundida y redonda con galerías alrededor, algo semejante al coliseo romano en cuanto a infraestructura, pero era de metal y cemento y no había nada estético ahí, las gradas se repletaron, nadie quería perderse algo como eso, incluso Yamamoto Io se infiltró entre la multitud, no quiso detenerlo, a diferencia de discusiones anteriores esa vez lo hicieron como correspondía, en una arena de combate, y se "suponía" que era algo pacifico, simple ilustración y entretención, no iban en serio, pero todos ahí sabían que iban en serio, esos dos tenían motivos de sobras para sacarse los ojos. Algunos asistentes fueron por el morbo de ver como dos tipos se daban una paliza, otros porque quería ver en acción a la leyenda terrorífica que era el verdugo y otros porque quería mostrar su apoyo a Sasa y al igual que él se sentían molestos de que aquel aparecido se paseara por la compañía vagando de un lugar a otro.

Alguien dio la señal para que comenzaran, Sasa no se hizo esperar para atacar y corrió a darle una patada que lo lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la arena, comenzaron los gritos y el escándalo de los espectadores, eso sería mejor que la lucha libre del cable. Kagome se abrió paso entre la multitud y llegó hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, quien contemplaba la disputa desde un punto favorable, estaban al límite de las galerías y no tenían ninguna cabeza por delante que les impidiera ver, sólo el área de combate. Kagome iba a gritar para que se detuvieran y estaba con un par de insultos en la garganta para lanzárselos al menor de los Takeda, sin embargo Inuyasha la detuvo en seco.

-Teo no fue quien inició esta pelea, Kagome.

-¿Qué? Pero… esto no puede ser tengo que detenerlo.

-Vas a quebrar su espíritu, todo el mundo los está mirando.

-Por eso mismo.

-Vaya, tú realmente no crees que pueda ganar a pesar de que en este minuto le está dando una paliza a Teo y todo el mundo está a su favor.

-No trates de hacerme quedar mal, tú sabes que…- no pudo seguir.

-Sasa necesita una lección, no puede simplemente estar retando a quien no debería retar – el público dio una ovación, Takeda volvía a ser lanzado lejos, ni siquiera era capaz de ver a su contrincante.

-¡El único que necesita una lección es ese amigo tuyo!

-Y darle esa lección me corresponde a mí, Sasa no tiene por qué meterse – Inuyasha se veía molesto, hablaba en serio.

Sasa volvió a golpear a Teo, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía totalmente triunfal, sólo tenía que noquearlo y sería reclamado ganador, sin embargo, le agradaba la idea de humillarlo un poco más, estaba divirtiéndose, se estaba vengando y desquitando de él, quería que le quedara claro que no podía volver a acercarse a su novia. Le dio rápidos y feroces golpes en el estómago y una patada que causó que tuviese que apoyarse en el suelo con una rodilla, estaba listo para la próxima, pero lo detuvo, su víctima le había agarrado el tobillo y lo había lanzado hasta el otro extremo del área.

-Ya te di tiempo para que te lucieras, ahora es tiempo de mostrarte por qué no ocupo tus estúpidas máquinas – comentó poniéndose de pie – Esto tiene metal ¿No? – Limpió el hilo de sangre que salía por su boca - ¿No tienes algo de frío?

Sasa lo miró sin entender nada de lo que decía, no obstante, no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo terminara comprendiendo, de un momento a otro la arena de combate comenzó a volverse roja, todo el metal se encendió, las personas que se sujetaban del barandal que separaba las gradas y el área tuvieron que retroceder, era eso o llevarse una fea quemadura, el verdugo había encendido todo el lugar sin siquiera mover un dedo.

-Más vale que seas muy rápido si no quieres quemarte los pies – advirtió Teo antes de encender el suelo donde Sasa pisaba.

Sasa se apresuró a correr, pero esta vez no podía detenerse, si lo hacía por unos momentos sus pies se quemarían, así que comenzó a atacar sin detenerse, pero esta vez su enemigo no estuvo tan quieto, una flama gigantesca salió de una de sus manos, la estiro hasta el punto en que quiso y la usó como si fuera una gruesa cinta que batía cada vez que sentía que su contrincante se acercaba, hirió a Mako mientras corría, éste trató de rodearlo y hacer un torbellino alrededor de él, una tonta película le había mostrado que si le quitaba el aire de esa forma el fuego se apagaría por la falta de oxígeno o él se ahogaría y dejaría de poder crear el fuego, sin embargo, Sasa no sabía que el fuego de Teo no vivía por el oxígeno, sino por él, él le daba toda la vida y el alimento que necesitase, todo el fuego nacía desde su interior. Incrementó las llamas y causó que se hiciera un torbellino de fuego, el cual terminó lastimando a Sasa dejándoles evidentes quemaduras en el cuerpo, el fuego lo lanzó lejos, provocando una exclamación angustiosa en el público, de un segundo a otro el metal rojo se apagó y Sasa pudo detenerse a respirar, pero también permitió que la audiencia pudiese mirar claramente la gravedad de sus heridas. No obstante, Sasa no iba a rendirse, se negaba a perder contra ese sujeto, nunca nadie le había ganado en el interior de esa compañía y no permitiría que el primero que lo hiciese fuese justamente él. Volvió a atacar a Teo, pero éste le lanzó una llama que lo rodeo por completo, la piel de Sasa comenzó a oscurecerse, lo estaba quemando y la audiencia grito de horror.

-¡Detente ya! – Le grito Kagome, él la escuchó claramente, pero no hizo caso.

Con un látigo de llama tomó el tobillo de su contrincante y lo azotó contra el suelo, una, dos, tres veces, luego se aburrió del fuego y corrió a darle un codazo en el estómago, luego una patada en la espalda, luego un puñetazo en la cara, Sasa intentó moverse con velocidad, pero estaba demasiado lastimado y su contrincante también gozaba de una excelente velocidad, lo golpeó otra vez, con el látigo de fuego lo lanzó hacia el aire, pego un brinco y con una increíble patada lo devolvió al suelo, Sasa iba a moverse, pero en el instante siguiente una mano cubierta de fuego apunto directamente en su corazón, el espectáculo había dejado de ser divertido y toda la audiencia quedo en shock, paralizados, seguros de que presenciaría la muerte de un compañero.

-Desde un comienzo pude haberte carbonizado sin siquiera tener que mover un musculo, pude haber hecho nacer una flama sobre ti o peor – las quemaduras en el cuerpo de Sasa se iban sanando a medida que Teo hablaba – pude haberte quemado desde dentro, eso duele bastante, pude comenzar con tus intestinos y seguir con el páncreas, el hígado y el estomagó, acabaría contigo en un dos por tres sin siquiera tener que posar mi manos sobre ti. No es que seas malo, es que no eres suficiente para mí – la piel de Sasa ya no tenía ninguna quemadura, sin embargo no se atrevía a moverse, esa cosa apretando su pecho, podía matarlo de un momento a otro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par – Cometiste un error, no estás usando la cabeza ni la lógica. No vuelvas a retarme – la flama de su mano desapareció y los ojos plateados se clavaron en los de Sasa. -Tú fuiste entrenado para ganar combates, yo fui entrenado para asesinar… Jamás retes a alguien que no ha dudado en manchar sus manos de sangre, ese error no se cuenta dos veces.

Lo dejo en paz, alejo su mano de su pecho y se enderezo, ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al público en silencio, camino con despreocupación hasta la salida y se marchó confiado en que le había dado a ese sujeto la lección que necesitaba, además se dio el pequeño gusto que no hubiese podido tener más que en una ocasión como esa.

.-

.-

-Aún no me dice por qué te fuiste de tu casa – comentó mientras miraba a su amigo con su uniforme de trabajo.

Inuyasha había conseguido un empleo en una bencinera, en ese momento estaba con la pistola de vecina llenando el tanque de una camioneta, su amigo lo observaba sentado en una silla junto a la caja, últimamente lo seguía a todas partes sin importarle si él lo quería ahí o no, quizás era su idea de recuperar el tiempo perdido y ser nuevamente querido como antes, ya que aunque las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, Takeda sabía que aún no era lo mismo que antes.

-No te lo puedo creer, no me había dado cuenta – se burló Inuyasha sin dejar de prestar atención a la pistola de bencina - ¿No deberías estar buscando trabajo?

-Ya conseguí uno – Inuyasha lo miró con ironía como si le estuviese diciendo "Entonces qué hace aquí" – es de noche, en un bar, voy a hacer lo mismo que hacía en Osaka ¿Vas a decirme por qué estás en la casa de Kagome y no en la tuya?

-No – Inuyasha cerró el compartimiento de bencina, abandonó la pistola y cobró por el trabajo realizado.

-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así? – Preguntó algo molesto – ya pedí perdón, sé que me equivoque, no volverá a pasar, creo que ya he tenido suficiente castigo ¿No? – El auto se puso en marcha y se fue.

-Las cosas volverán a estar bien cuando digas la verdad – respondió contando dinero.

-¿Verdad? ¡Qué verdad, la he dicho toda!

Inuyasha lo miró con expresión acusadora, eso hizo que su amigo retrocediera junto a su silla, no tenía ánimos para enfrentar las acusaciones de Inuyasha.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

-Ya dije que vine a ayudarte.

-Tal parece que tendré que conseguirme a otro camarada – comentó Inuyasha acomodándose la gorra, eso fastidió a Teo.

-¡Cómo si alguien te callera mejor que yo! – Exclamó seguro de sí mismo, luego desvió la mirada con las cejas juntas - qué quieres que te diga… no miento cuando digo que quiero ayudarte y volver a tener una buena relación contigo, que mierda, no hagas que me ponga cursi.

-Eso ya lo sé – Inuyasha se sentó calmadamente en el suelo, un metro lejos de él – no dudo de que quieras la cursilería de ayudarme y ser de nuevo como antes, pero yo sé que esa no fue la razón de que volvieras… - Teo perdió su vista en el suelo, se sintió avergonzado - yo se la verdad, pero quiero que tú la digas, si quieres volver a ser lo que éramos antes no puedes mentirme.

Hubo silencio, otro automóvil llegó e Inuyasha se pudo de pie para atenderlo, esta vez no sólo cargó el tanque, sino que también limpió los cristales, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el cliente se fue e Inuyasha volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, más silencio, acomodó su gorra otra vez y Teo hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras se agarraba la nuca, una clara pose de frustración.

-Quería verla…- soltó - yo realmente quería ver a Kagome.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, siguió mirando al frente con un semblante inquebrantable mientras que su compañero mantenía su cabeza hundida entre las rodillas.

-Lo siento… mentí, sigo enfadado contigo – murmuró.

-¿Ah, sí? – estiró sus pies tratando de acomodarse en su posición.

-¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo? ¿Por qué tuviste que acercarla a ese tipo?

-Siempre supe que ibas a volver…

-Por eso mismo… no entiendo cómo hiciste algo así, estoy muy cabreado… - seguía ocultando la cara.

-¿Creíste que te la iba a dejar fácil? Tú necesitas una lección y yo te la estoy dando, lo que hiciste fue un completo error, actuaste como un cobarde y la lastimaste, no podía dejarte las cosas fáciles cuando volvieras, por eso me encargue de que Sasa estuviera completamente unido a Kagome, la incite a que le abriera su corazón y que se olvidara de ti.

-¡Ahora sí que estoy cabreado! - elevó la voz saliendo de su escondite y mirándolo con ira.

-Tú mismo se lo pediste ¿No? - la ira se borró de los ojos de Teo y dio paso a la tristeza – No la viste, no viste lo que le hiciste… Ese día, cuando llamaste, fui a su casa de inmediato, la mujer que encontré ahí… esa mujer no era Kagome, ella había desaparecido, no había forma de reconocerla… la descompusiste, destrozaste toda la fuerza que tenía, todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, estaba deshecha, tuve que recoger sus pedazos y armarlos de a poco… - por primera vez le dirigió la mirada a Teo – me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a verla así, que la levantaría, así que utilicé todo lo que encontré a la mano para sanarla, y entre esas cosas encontré a Sasa, y él me ayudo a curarla, hizo un magnífico trabajo en verdad fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Sabía que un día ibas a volver por ella, pero no te merecías que ella te estuviese esperando, así que hice que ella no te estuviese esperando para que cuando la quisieras de regreso ella no te quisiese a ti, que te cueste, que sea duro para ti, sufre con esto y ojala nunca olvides la lección.

.-

.-

(Keane - Your Love)

Lo que me dijo Inuyasha se me pegó como lapa al cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, quería estar enojado con él, pero no podía estar enojado con alguien que no ha hecho nada malo, quizás quiero estar enfadado con él porque necesito estar enfadado con alguien, y negarme que con el único que estoy enojado es conmigo mismo. No puedo volver a casa con todo esto en la cabeza, no puedo seguir con esto en mi pecho, con este deseo que me está carcomiendo… Cuando llegue aquí lo hice con decisión, estaba seguro de lo que quería y de lo que iba a hacer, la misma noche del día en que me encontré con Inuyasha y ella decidí decirle todo, la espere entre los árboles cercanos a su casa, me oculte en el mimo lugar que solía utilizar para espiarla desde lejos y la esperé, ella tardó en llegar y cuando finalmente lo hizo, lo hizo junto a un tipo, un tipo que yo no conocía pero parecía tener suma confianza con ella, Suzuki me lo había dicho en una conversación telefónica, hablábamos de otra cosa pero aun así ella lo soltó de golpe, "Kagome tiene un novio", fue lo que me dijo, yo simplemente seguí con la conversación anterior, la ignoré, pero estaba seguro de que Suzuki sabía que me había atormentado totalmente. Ese hombre la beso, y quise romperle la cara a machetazos, lo juro, no sé cómo me contuve de no correr hasta allá. Finalmente ella cerró la puerta y él se fue, respire hondo, apreté los dientes y me dirigí hasta la puerta, toqué, retrocedí y me recargué en el pilar frente a la puerta, estaba nervioso necesitaba sostenerme de algo, ella abrió creyendo que yo era el hombre que había dejado atrás hace unos momentos, su desilusión fue evidente, me pare firme, era la primera vez que estábamos sólo nosotros dos frente a frente desde el incidente en Osaka, yo estaba listo, iba a decir todo lo que tenía que decir, pero ella cerró la puerta, no dijo nada, simplemente la cerró, y eso me desmoronó, me quede de piedra unos momentos, luego reaccioné, "Ella no me quiere aquí", fue lo que pensé, así que me fui, y desde entonces no me he atrevido a tratar de decir lo que quería decir, he preferido disimular, aparentar indiferencia, pero siempre la estoy mirando desde lejos, como un idiota, fue así cómo me di cuenta de las cicatrices y ya no pude seguir aparentando indiferencia, sin embargo volví a alejarme y a pegarme a mi amigo como un niño, creo que he estado esperando que me consolara, pero él no lo hizo, y a juzgar por lo que me dijo hoy, no lo hará. No me he acercado a Kagome porque me da miedo lo que puede soltar su boca, ella apenas me dirige la palabra, pero cuando lo hace me hace desear que nunca lo hubiese hecho, así que doy un paso al lado, toda mi confianza se esfumó por completo… Pero Inuyasha perturbó tanto mi mente que ahora estoy aquí, sentado junto al árbol sagrado esperando que ella aparezca, llegué al atardecer, sabía que a Inuyasha le tocaba el turno largo así que no aparecería, la noche llego, se suponía que debía irme a trabajar, pero me negaba a hacerlo antes de hablar con ella, ahora se había transformado en una necesidad, iba a hacerlo sí o sí, incluso si Sasawaka aparecía con ella… Finalmente sentí pasos en las largas escaleras, me pare de inmediato, los pasos se acercaban y mi corazón se aceleró, entonces la vi, y deje de respirar… ella iba a seguir hasta su casa, así que la detuve, dije su nombre, "Kagome", y ella se petrificó, luego volteó a verme.

.-

Kagome había tenido una dura tarde en la universidad, era el día que más tarde salía y Sasa no había pasado por ella porque al día siguiente tendría un duro examen, en verdad eso a él no le importaba, pero a Kagome sí, así que le había hecho prometer que no iría por ella. Estaba cansada, lo único que quería era acabar con esos eternos escalones, entrar en su casa y meterse a la bañera para relajarse, iba pendiente de ese sencillo deseo cuando repentinamente escucha que la llaman, sus músculos se paralizaron, conocía esa voz mejor que nadie, se volteó, ahí estaba él, firme sobre sus pies y con los ojos ilusionados.

(Radiohead - Creep)

-Necesito hablarte…

-No… vete a casa – se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero él se apresuró y se interpuso en su camino.

-Escúchame, por favor… – sus ojos le suplicaron - se trata de por qué estoy aquí, de por qué volví a Tokyo.

-¿Inuyasha tiene problemas más crudos de los que mencionaste? – el negó con la cabeza – entonces no me interesa – iba a esquivarlo e irse a su casa, pero el volvió a ponerse en frente, asombrosamente descubrió que el temblaba, le sostuvo los brazos para mantenerla en su lugar, no la apretó ni nada, mantenía la cabeza gacha - qué…

-Quería verte – levanto la vista cuando dijo esto, la miró directamente a los ojos - lo único que deseaba era volver a verte – ella sintió miedo de moverse, se quedó petrificada con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y él apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de ella - volví por ti, ya no quiero estar lejos, no quiero estar lejos de ti otra vez – lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos, ella aún seguía sin poder moverse – me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, fue un error, un estúpido error, actué como un tonto sólo porque tuve miedo, me asusté, me asusté de lo que teníamos y lo arruiné – la abrazó todavía más fuerte - lo fastidié todo y te hice daño, desperdicie tiempo, y te deje sola cuando nunca debí dejarte sola, yo…

-Espera… - ella lo interrumpió alejándolo con suavidad – qué estás diciendo.

-Lo siento – rogó su mirada y sus cejas temblaron – te amo, nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, jamás amaré a otra persona que no seas tú – se puso las manos sobre la cabeza entendiendo bien lo que había hecho, avergonzándose por ello – me equivoque, me equivoque de una forma espantosa, lo sé bien…

-¿Así que todo estará bien…? - ella habló con una voz suave - ¿Piensas que diciendo esto todo se va a arreglar?

-Yo…

-Esto está roto y es imposible que lo puedas reparar – tragó saliva - vete a casa Takeda.

-Por favor… no me llame así…- tenía una clara expresión de dolor.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? - Una sonrisa irónica se escapó de sus labios - ¿Kiseki? – una lagrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla – pero él está muerto, tú lo mataste.

-No, eso no es así…- sus ojos se cristalizaron – yo…

-Lo asesinaste frente a mis ojos, lo echaste por la borda, lo sé – sintió una opresión en su pecho y llevó sus manos hasta ahí tratando de calmar ese repentino dolor, más lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla - porque Kiseki sí hubiese tomado mi mano en ese momento.

-Me asusté, tenía miedo de mí mismo ¡Trate de matarme tres veces, asesiné decenas de personas! Yo estaba aterrado, juro que estaba aterrado – trató de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió – pero ya no lo estoy, Kagome, estoy aquí, no voy a moverme, ya no volveré a tener miedo yo…

-Te lo dije ese día – lo miró con firmeza a pesar de las lágrimas – te dije que jamás iba a poder olvidarlo, te dije que no iba a perdonarte.

-Kagome, por favor… - sus ojos se cristalizaron todavía más – lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo siento, por favor, te lo suplico, te lo suplico – agarró su mano – perdóname… - se acercó y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella – empecemos de cero, olvidemos todo esto, hagamos como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, seamos tú y yo otra vez, sólo tú y yo.

-Tú…- Kagome no lo miraba, mantenía su vista fija al frente – tú pisoteaste lo más valioso que teníamos, lo que yo más atesoraba en el mundo entero… no importaba lo que pasara, nadie, nunca nadie podría arrebatarme eso… sin embargo tú lo hiciste, asumiste que lo nuestro no era real, me soltaste, me abandonaste y te fuiste detrás de otra persona que ni siquiera querías de verdad, pulverizaste nuestros sueños, los traicionaste – subió la vista y lo miró a los ojos, estaba muy cerca – tú tomaste todo nuestro amor, lo echaste a una bolsa y lo arrojaste por un puente – ella retrocedió un paso de él y el cristal en sus ojos comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas – jamás, escúchalo bien, pude haberte perdonado mil cosas, pero jamás, JAMÁS, te perdonare que mataras nuestro amor… lo apuñalaste, finalmente, después de tanto, quien acabó con él fuiste sólo tú.

-Kagome, por favor – él estaba llorando, Kiseki realmente estaba llorando – lo suplico, lo suplico, haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa ¡Si me perdonas haré lo que quieras! – ella trató de irse, pero el cayó de rodillas frente a ella - ¡Te lo pido de rodillas, te lo ruego! – la abrazó, su cara quedó sobre el vientre de ella, siguió llorando y suplicando causando que Kagome llorara aún más - ¡No te vayas, no me dejes! ¡Olvida lo que hice, olvida esa estupidez! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor, por favor, Kagome, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡Te lo suplico, te lo imploro, por favor, no dejes de amarme, me voy a morir si lo haces, por favor Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!

-Pero si yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte…

Teo dejó de gritar y levantó su mirada para verla, ambos tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, él sintió algo de esperanza.

-Nunca vas a dejar de ser la persona que amo… - con lentitud comenzó a hacer que la soltara - pero voy a vivir con eso, seguiré con mi vida tal como tú lo pediste, yo tengo a Mako, él me quiere y yo lo quiero, él me da paz y tranquilidad, cosa que tú nunca me has dado y nunca me darás… No puedo olvidar lo que hiciste, no quiero olvidar lo que hiciste – se zafó totalmente de él – no quiero cruzar mi camino contigo, me arrebataste todo, ahora llévatelo, puedes quedártelo o puedes quemarlo… eso ya no importa.

Ella comenzó a irse nuevamente, pero él se desesperó y trató de agarrarla, sin embargo, ella lo alejó con un manotazo y un grito, "No tienes el derecho de pedir perdón", fue lo que le había lanzado, entonces él entendió que era inútil, que no importaba si se arrastraba para seguirla, ella no iba a perdonarlo, se sintió hundido, se agarró la cabeza con irá y lloró desconsolado, la había perdido, la había perdido para siempre, la había dañado a tal punto que ella no había dicho que no lo amaba, sino que no quería estar con él, lo quería lejos, muy lejos, y eso lo estaba matando, era un imbécil, lo había arruinado todo ¡Todo! Deseaba retroceder el tiempo, deseaba nunca haberle dicho las cosas que había dicho esa vez, deseaba haber tomado su mano, haber corrido detrás de ella, deseaba nunca haber puesto un pie fuera de Tokyo, todo se había hecho añicos por nada, ella lo odiaba, la persona que más amaba lo odiaba mucho más de lo que lo amaba, él tampoco sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

(Conclu: Christina Perri - Jar of Hearts )

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki finalmente ha dicho todo lo que quería decir desde que regresó a Tokyo, pero para su desgracia, no ha servido de nada ¿Realmente todo se a perdido para siempre? ¿El amor se lo llevará el viento y el tiempo? ¿O a caso una tormenta milagrosa podría ser capaz de reparar los corazones llenos de sentimientos rotos que ambos cargan en su espalda?<strong>_

_**Hola! ¿Qué tal estuvo el capitulo? Espero que decente ¿Qué les pareció el enfrentamiento entre Teo y Mako? ¿El comportamiento de Inuyasha? ¿Kiseki y Kagome? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! Si se están preguntando por qué tal adelanto en subir el cap, bueno, aburrimiento, jajaj lo siento. Abrazos y besos, como siempre gracias por su apoyo. DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	74. Chapter 74

**miko kaoru-sama: **En el futuro se sabrá de ella.

**Desirena:** Inuyasha tuvo otra vida para reivindicarse jaja.

**blueviolet01: **Cuando pienso en tu pregunta termino pensando como Teo/Kiseki, así que no puedo responder jaja.

**jezabel: **Puede ser, pero si te pones a pensar, la mayoría del tiempo Kiseki sólo se dedico a alejarse de ella por miedo al futuro, quizás no es tan diferente a quién solía ser.

**sofiaflores1:** Lamentablemente, un amor de más de dos personas nunca termina con final feliz para todos, a no ser que reanudemos la poligamia ajajaj.

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y ánimos a la historia y a los personajes, espero que continúen aquí dándome todo su apoyo hasta el final de esta historia. Muchos besos.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway )

**_Quinto - _**_El mayor idiota del mundo es aquel que cava su propia tumba. Hoy puedo decir, que soy el mayor idiota del mundo, y estoy aquí en el agujero que cave, viendo cómo echan tierra a mi tumba para no tener que lidiar más con mi cadáver._

.-

Él seguía destrozado, derrumbado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza, estaba tenso y estoy seguro que aún lloraba, débil, algo totalmente lejano a la cara que se había encargado de restregarme todos esos días, quizás esto no hable bien de mí, pero me da gusto verlo de esta manera, humillado, hundido hasta el fondo, se lo merecía, de hecho, creo que Kagome fue demasiado blanda con él, debió decirle más cosas, debió decir que era un maldito desgraciado, un infeliz, un descarado bueno para nada, debió gritarle que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… pero, si hubiese dicho eso ¿Hubiera mentido…? Lo vi llorar a él, pero también la vi llorar a ella… como esa vez en el puente, cuando todo su ser le pertenecía a él… por un momento ¡Dios, lo juro! Por un momento estuve seguro de que lo abrasaría de vuela y le diría que todo estaba perdonado, realmente lo pensé, me asuste, me sentí fatal, traicionado, pero entonces ella me nombró, dijo que me quería y que yo le traía paz, dejó claro que no iba a perdonarlo y que el pasado ya no tenía sentido… debería sentirme bien por ello, debería estar saltando en un pie, festejando, ella me prefirió a mí por sobre él, sin embargo… en lo único que podía pensar era en que ella había dicho que lo amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Me acerqué a paso lento, él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve frente a él, no creo que eso hubiese podido pasar si no hubiera estado enterrado en la angustia, soltó su cabeza y subió la vista con lentitud, tenía cara de desahuciado, comenzó a reír, algo bastante inesperado, se echó para atrás y se enderezó un poco, no dio señas de querer ponerse de pie, seguía riendo, pero luego puso una cara lamentable.

-Tienes que estar bromeando… – lo oí decir – entre todo el mundo en esta gigantesca ciudad… precisamente en este momento… - una sonrisa irónica salió de sus labios - … apareces tú.

-¿Olvídalo? – Le solté de forma sarcástica.

-… Así que lo viste – aún tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara brillante por las lágrimas.

-Ella ya lo olvido – metí mi mano en el bolsillo, sabía que esos pedazos seguían ahí, yo los ponía todos los días para recordarme que eso estaba en el pasado, estiré el brazo y los solté permitiendo que cayeran lentamente frente a él – lo olvidó y siguió adelante cuando despedazó este recuerdo y me lo entregó a mí.

Él quedo hipnotizado con los trozos en el suelo, como si no pudiera creerlo, como si la estaca final hubiese atravesado su corazón, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, antes jamás hubiese actuado de esta manera, me estoy aprovechando de su vulnerabilidad, de que esta débil, sin embargo, no creo tener otra oportunidad así, y realmente me aterra que él me arrebate a Kagome, tengo que hacer lo que sea para que eso no pase, así que dije eso, lo lastimé, lo herí, lo destroce, yo sabía que ella no lo había olvidado, yo sabía que cuando Kagome rompió esa foto y me la entregó no era porque se hubiese olvidado del pasado, no era porque lo hubiese desechado, era porque quería demostrarme que estaba construyendo su nuevo futuro a pesar de todo, yo lo sabía, pero decidí hacerlo parecer como si él ya no tuviese significado en su vida, como si fuese una mancha borrada… Y estoy seguro que me creyó… estaba tan hundido en el dolor y en el rechazo que acababa de recibir que creyó lo que le dije como si fuese la verdad más clara de la tierra, sus ojos me lo dijeron, y la forma en que tomó los pedazos de papel algo arrugados me lo confirmaron, yo enterré aún más el cuchillo.

-Ella me tiene a mí, no necesita nada de ti.

.-

.-

(Kings of Leon - Closer)

Recogí los pedazos uno por uno, me acordaba de esa fotografía, también me acordaba de ese día, yo no podía recordar nada acerca de ella, pero estaba seguro de que hasta el más minúsculo organismo de mi cuerpo la amaba desesperadamente, no necesitaba recordarla, el sentimiento estaba ahí a pesar de no tener claro quién era ella en mi vida y qué era lo que habíamos hecho nosotros en el pasado, a pesar de no conocer nuestro pasado, yo tenía la certeza de amarla más que a mi vida, por eso… por eso no comprendo cómo pude ser tan estúpido, cómo no fui capaz de evocar cómo me sentía en aquel entonces, si tan sólo me hubiese concentrado más en lo que sentía cuando no recordaba nada y no en lo que sentía cuando recordé todo, esto no estaría pasando… si yo me hubiese centrado en lo que en verdad importaba ella seguiría a mi lado, ella no se hubiese olvidado de mí, ella me seguiría necesitando a mí en vez de a otra persona…

Ese sujeto se fue, yo creo que me quede ahí en la misma posición durante horas porque Inuyasha llego, y su turnó terminaba bastante tarde, se hincó a mi lado, sorprendentemente no lo noté sino hasta que tocó mi hombro, "ya es tarde, vas a hacer que tu madre se preocupe, ve a casa", lo oí decir, luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie, su cara se veía como si lamentara verme en esa condición, de seguro me veía terrible para que el pusiese semejante expresión, pero no me dijo nada, sabía lo que yo había ido a hacer ahí y sabía por qué yo seguía ahí, desee que me abrazara, pero él no lo haría, durante mi ausencia él hizo lo que hizo para que yo un día terminara de esa forma, destrozado, con la lección aprendida, era duro, pero me lo merecía, así que no pude recriminar nada. Caminé como un zombi hasta mi casa, allí confirme que realmente era tarde, porque mi mamá, mi hermano y Nell estaban histéricos esperándome en la sala, al parecer me llamaron muchas veces, pero yo ni siquiera lo sentí. Creo que Akatski comenzó a gritarme, se veía alterado, aunque luego cambió la cara, él hablaba, pero sinceramente yo no escuchaba nada, se acercó a mí y me movió por los hombros, "¿Estás bien?", creo que eso fue lo que dijo, no estoy seguro, mama y Nell miraban preocupadas, y mi hermano con una cara bastante parecida a la que traía Inuyasha, yo realmente debo traer una expresión lamentable… Lo dejé, lo alejé de mi con un lento movimiento y comencé a subir las escaleras apoyándome del barandal y la pared, como un enfermo terminal, mis pies se sentían pesados, cada escalón era una tortura, pero pude llegar a mi cuarto con los pies a rastras, entré y ni siquiera me moleste en cerrar la puerta, avancé un poco y caí sentado en el piso junto a la cama, Akatski estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, tenía sus ojos sobre mí con la misma expresión de antes, cerró la puerta y se acercó a sentarse junto a mí, tocó mi hombro, no dijo nada, pero yo sí lo hice, no lo pensé, sólo cayó de mi boca sin que yo pudiese tener la voluntad de detener las palabras.

-Kagome ya no me quiere.

Y se sintió tan real. Antes, cuando aquello estaba sólo en mi cabeza se sentía pesado, como una molestia que hacía que mis movimientos se hicieran lentos, pero cuando lo dije en voz alta, era como si… como si el océano completo se me fuese encima, mi pecho se contrajo, sentí como si una mano estrujara mi corazón, fue doloroso, como si en ese instante alguien estuviese separando la piel de mis músculos, era real, cuando lo dije en voz alta se volvió completamente real, irrevocable, completamente irrevocable. Entonces no lo pude controlar, salió de mí sin aviso, sin que lo pudiese parar, el llanto, de pronto deje de ver bien, los ojos se me llenaron de líquido, y las lágrimas corrieron otra vez por mi cara, y un gimoteo cortante salió de mi boca, y las lágrimas seguían corriendo, y no dejaron de salir, aunque quise detenerme las lágrimas no dejaron de salir a montones, me desarme, me deshice en los brazos de mi hermano, quien trataba de calmarme con caricias en mi espalda y palabras consoladoras, pero yo no podía dejar de llorar, nunca había sido bueno para eso, jamás había derramado más que un par de lágrimas cuando me caía de niño, y ahora parecía una magdalena, llorando y gimoteando, chillando que ella ya no me quería, apretujándolo y lastimándolo con mi dolor, tan espantoso, tan espantoso… y yo mismo lo provoqué…

.-

.-

Al día siguiente no salí de ese cuarto, al siguiente a ese tampoco, ni tampoco al que le siguió a ese, me quede tendido en la cama, no sé si comí, realmente no me acuerdo, no volví a llorar, supongo que después de todo lo que lo hice esa noche era imposible continuar aunque quisiese, mi vista se quedó estancada en una mancha en el techo, pensaba: "tengo que quitarla", y luego: "Oh, así fue como fui quitado", entonces mi mente viajaba hasta un lugar lejano, un lugar que para ese entonces me parecía increíble que hubiese sido real, era el tiempo en que mi único nombre era Fugimi Kiseki y erraba por el mundo sin un fin en particular, la culpa colgaba de mis pasos y la espera ante algo inevitable se burlaba de mí, fue entonces cuando la conocí a ella, fue cuando mi existencia cambió por completo, cuando encontré un propósito, una razón por la cual soltar la culpa aferrada a mis pies, una razón por la cual estar aterrado de la espera, una razón por la cual querer respirar… entonces pensé: ¿Eso habrá sido un indulto o un castigo? Porque desde que eso ocurrió, mi vida, mi ser entero se aferró a ella, me encadené, me transforme en un prisionero, alguien que velaba sólo por ella, porque si ella se moría yo también lo hacía, así que en vez de rezar por mí, rezaba por ella, si ella estaba bien yo estaría bien, si ella sonreía yo también sonreiría, así que la transforme a ella en mi vida, y me volví loco por proteger mi vida… Entonces volvía a preguntarme ¿Indulto o castigo?... Creo que ambos, y cuando me fui escapé del castigo, y cuando volví llamé al indulto… ¿Indulto o castigo? Qué más da, estoy pereciendo por ambos.

.-

.-

Takeda Akatski ya no podía seguir viendo a su hermano de esa manera, así que decidió actuar y hacer lo que creyó necesario para levantarlo de la cama, revisó el armario junto a la escalera, lo inspeccionó bien y se fijó en lo que faltaba, ya no había lienzos, las pinturas estaban secas y los pinceles chacones y tiesos, fue a la tienda por más, cubrió de diario el piso de la habitación de Teo, instaló el empolvado caballete, puso un lienzo sobre él y el resto los dejó apoyados a la pared a un metro de distancia, justo debajo de la ventana, movió la pequeña mesa alta de Teo y puso las pinturas y pinceles nuevos, agua y un paño, después cogió el taburete abandonado en una esquina y lo colocó frente al caballete, luego abrió las cortinas de par en par dejando que la luz inundara el cuarto.

-Precioso día para volver a hacer en casa lo que dejaste de hacer hace dos años – comentó sonriente invitándolo a crear.

Cuando Akatski salió de la habitación Teo aún no quería moverse, sin embargo, no pasó mucho hasta que se sintió atraído por ese blanco e intacto lienzo sobre el caballete, se puso de pie, palpo como si estuviese frente algo frágil, se sentó en el taburete, miró hacia la ventana, volvió al lienzo y finalmente tomo un pincel y sus manos comenzaron a hacer su magia, en menos de dos horas había recreado la fotografía hecha pedazos, tal y cual era, ni un detalle más, ni un detalle menos, se quedó ahí, sentado con el pincel en la mano frente a la pintura, lo observo por horas, luego, con agresividad, le lanzó el frasco de diluyente encima dejando todo deshecho. Diez minutos más tarde, volvía a pintar la fotografía.

Antes de salir de su habitación Takeda Teo pintó veinte cuadros, desde hace más de un año que no tomaba un pincel, y eso no se vio para nada reflejado en los retratos, volvió a pintar algunos de los cuadros que Kagome había quemado cuando él perdió la memoria, quedaron tan perfectos como siempre lo habían sido, en su cuarto sólo habían lienzos que mostraban a esa mujer, y ahora el problema era que no había manera de sacarlo de encima del caballete, sin embargo, su hermano insistía que eso era mucho mejor que tenerlo tumbado en una cama, ahora era como cuando era niño, antes de los quince años cuando le pronosticaron cáncer a su madre, cuando se la pasaba todo el día pintando o dibujando, cuando era obediente, no corría autos de carrera apostando dinero, cuando no bebía, cuando iba y volvía de la escuela sin problemas, el tiempo en que él era sólo un mocoso que no tenía la necesidad de proteger a nadie, y eso estaba bien por el momento, había que recuperar a Teo de alguna manera luego de todos esos años inquietos en que él dejo de ser un niño y prefirió convertirse en un hombre.

Salió de la habitación por Inuyasha, llamaron a Akatski porque él no era capaz de oír el sonido del teléfono, Yamamoto Io dijo que lo necesitaba, que la compañía estaba siendo atacada y que sospechaba que buscaban a Inuyasha, su hermano se lo dijo creyendo que no tendría caso, pero Teo soltó el pincel y desapareció de ahí.

.-

El edificio de la compañía echaba humos desde el octavo piso, Teo supuso que era por ese lugar que los intrusos decidieron atacar, entró por la puerta principal, los empleados y personas ajena a la situación huían así que el mar de gente le hizo difícil llegar hasta las escaleras, subió por ella mientras escuchaba algunos estruendos, cuando finalmente llegó Inuyasha estaba por los aires, aunque Sasa alcanzó a garrarlo con velocidad antes de que cayera, lo llevó junto a Kagome quien traía una espantosa cara de preocupación y trataba de retenerlo para que no volviese a ponerse en pie, pero él era bastante testarudo, siempre lo había sido y no cambiaría ahora, frente a él había un enmascarado que lanzaba relámpagos por las manos tal cual Yamamoto lo hacía, sólo que él no era Yamamoto, Inuyasha iba a atacarlo, pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien lo ataja por detrás, era Kiseki, quien estaba impidiendo que blandiera su espada.

-¡Qué estás haciendo, suéltame!- chilló Inuyasha.

-¡Vas a hacer exactamente lo que ellos quieren que hagas, te están provocando!

-¡Y qué importa! ¡Voy a utilizarlos, haré que Tessaiga renazca y luego los aniquilaré con todo su poder!

-¡¿Y cuándo lo harás?! ¡¿Cuándo te la hayan quitado?!

-¡No van a quitármela, antes de que eso…!- No pudieron continuar, una luz intensa los inundo, un relámpago había sido lanzado hacia ellos, Inuyasha pretendía esquivarlo, pero no fue necesario, ya que Teo respondió el ataque causando que el choque hiciera desaparecer ambos ataques.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Soltó el enmascarado.

-Tu peor pesadilla amigo – se burló él.

-¿Takeda Teo…? Se suponía que no estarías aquí… - aquel comentario lo impresionó un poco.

-¿Entonces esperaste a que él no estuviera para atacar? – Yamamoto apareció de repente, se había encargado de mantener segura a las personas inocentes - ¿Le temes?

-Es recomendable atacar cuando no está él, porque el hombre que él conoce exige que por ningún motivo se le toque.

-¿Ah? ¡De qué estás hablando, el mismo dijo que si me interponía en sus planes me haría pedazos! ¡Me declaró la guerra!

-No sé nada de eso, yo sólo sé que mientras tú estés aquí no hay posibilidad de que concluya con mi misión sin hacerte daño.

-¿Tú a mí? ¿Estás bromeando? Por qué no lo pruebas.

-El espectáculo ha llegado hasta aquí – contestó el enmascarado marchándose de improviso.

Cuando todo terminó, Yamamoto le exigió una explicación a Teo por su repentina desaparición, y él comentó con una falsa sonrisa que le había vuelto a nacer el amor por la pintura, y nadie fue capaz de rebatírselo porque su mejilla derecha tenía una enorme mancha de pintura azul y verde, además eso no era lo que le interesaba realmente al líder de la compañía, él quería saber por qué el líder de los enmascarados no quería tocarlo, aludiendo que había algo sospechoso en todo eso, sin embargo, era Teo el más sorprendido de todo.

-Ya se lo dije a Inuyasha – contestó algo más molesto- ese tipo es de Osaka, su nombre es Katou Toru, un hombre que frecuentaba el bar en dónde trabajaba, no tengo mayor relación con él, aparte de que me haya declarado como su enemigo.

El tema quedó zanjado, era imposible seguir buscando razones si no había pistas, ahora quedaba reparar lo que el intruso había arruinado. Los ojos de Kagome y Kiseki se encontraron por un segundo fugaz, él desvió su mirada con velocidad, aún no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarla y no apresuraría dicho momento.

(Conclu: The Kooks - GAP )

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mako ha instalado un horrible pensamiento en Kiseki, quién, ya no está seguro de cómo poder continuar después de eso. Es su culpa, lo sabe muy bien, pero aún así se siente despedazado ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Habrá que endurecer el corazón y tragarse el amor? <strong>_

_**Hola! Siento si está un poco corto, pero el próximo lo recompensara. Los amantes de Kiseki me lo agradecerán,porque el siguiente capitulo esta centrado cien porciento en Kiseki, sí, otra vez.. jajaja, supongo que estoy compensando todos los capítulos en que no salió. **_

_**Dejen todas sus impresiones del capitulo, no omitan nada ¡Besos! Espero leer muchos REVIEWS :)**_


	75. Chapter 75

**sofiaflores1: **Lo único que puedo decirte, es que viendo el word por cantidad de paginas escritas, ni siquiera vamos en la mitad de la historia.

**blueviolet01: **Hay que describir bien sus sentimientos para que ustedes puedan entender bien al personaje, es sólo mostrar su parte interior de acuerdo a las situaciones que se van dando en la historia. Hice lo mismo con Kagome y con Inuyasha.

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y ánimos :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

**_Sexto_**- _Es gracioso e irónico ver que el resultado de todo lo que he hecho para cuidar a otros y hacer mejor las cosas no es nada más que el más grande de mis fracasos. Ellos no conocían el infierno, pero buscándoles un poco de cielo, terminé enseñandoles las brasas. _

.-

-¿Así que ya no tienes trabajo? – preguntó Inuyasha bebiendo un poco de cerveza, estaban sentados cerca del río.

-Nop, completamente desempleado, creo que no les agrado eso de que faltara sin avisar.

-¿Y cómo va ese asuntó?

-Salgo contigo para distraerme, por qué me tienes que sacar el jodido tema, qué clase de persona eres – comentó algo irritado, Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar y un extraño tono comenzó a sonar.

"_¡Ese tal Kiseki es un pobre y estúpido ser que no vale para nada, un perdedor, una vergüenza, alguien completamente ridículo e insignificante que ni siquiera cuenta como una basura!" –_ Teo se atoró con la cerveza al escuchar su propia voz en el teléfono de Inuyasha- _"¡Ese tal Kiseki es un pobre y estúpi…"_- Inuyasha contestó.

-Estoy en el río, vuelvo al rato, no vayas a comerte mi ración Kagome – dijo antes de despedirse, luego colgó.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué tienes ese tono en tu celular?! ¡No puedo creer que todavía tengas esa grabación, bórrala en este instante!

-¿Por qué? Es el tono perfecto con una clara y absoluta verdad.

-¡Te aprovechaste de la situación, me engañaste para que me insultara a mí mismo!

-¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer – se burló con sarcasmo. Teo frunció el ceño y trato de olvidar el asunto, estaba claro que su acompañante no pensaba obedecerlo.

-¿Por qué tienes que vivir con Kagome? Podrías irte a mi casa, mi mama te ama.

-Estoy bien ahí, soy un Higurashi más – sonrió.

-Podrías ser un Takeda más – Inuyasha lo miró para que le dijese el verdadero problema – es molesto no poder ir a tu casa cuando quiera, o mejor dicho ¡Nunca!

-Puedes ir a buscarme cuando quieras, la mama de Kagome dijo que yo podía recibir a quien quisiera- habló estirándose un poco, sin embargo Teo no se vio muy convencido.

-¿No piensas arreglar las cosas con tus padres?

Inuyasha se puso de mal humor con el tema, repitió que eso no tenía caso, que entre él y sus padres no había nada que solucionar, las cosas ya estaban así y era mejor estar cada uno por su lado, que nadie estorbara a nadie, así se entienden mejor las cosas, luego maldijo un par de veces en voz alta, así que Teo se disculpó a su manera, él jamás había tenido mala relación con su madre y ella jamás había hecho algo malo como para estar furioso con ella, así que no le era fácil ponerse en la posición de Inuyasha y tampoco sabía algún consejo útil para él, sólo le quedaba escucharlo en silencio y esperar que de esa forma se sintiera mejor.

-¿Qué pasa con tu papa? Nunca he oído a Akatski o a ti hablar de él ¿Acaso…murió?

-No tengo – respondió Teo de forma normal – mama ha hecho siempre los dos roles, y nunca dijo que estaba muerto a pesar de que esa es una explicación mucho más sencilla, ella decía que él andaba por alguna parte, así que por deducción, la abandonó.

-¿Y no estás cabreado por eso? Es igual de feo que mi problema ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

-Pero a mí no me interesa, siempre me ha sido suficiente con mama y Akatski, nunca me hizo una gran falta, era mi hermano el que la pasaba un poco mal por eso, no yo – sonrió al recordar su infancia – mama siempre me ha dado todo, jamás he tenido una gran discusión con ella, es atenta, preocupada, si la necesito siempre está ahí, nunca me ha dejado sólo, lo único malo que he vivido con ella fue cuando se enfermó de cáncer – al oír eso una corriente eléctrica atravesó la espalda de Inuyasha – teníamos quince años cuando ella llegó del hospital con un mal resultado en sus exámenes, fue espantoso verla en esas condiciones, la quimio y la operación la debilitaron bastante, además comenzamos a endeudarnos hasta el tope y ella no podía trabajar – lanzó una piedra al río – así que aprendí a manejar con el hermano de un compañero de clase y luego me fui a las carreras, le dije a un tipo que me prestara su auto en una gran apuesta, y que si yo ganaba él podría quedarse con todo el dinero pero tenía que dejarme el auto, no sé cómo accedió, pero lo hizo, y me quede con el auto, así empecé a correr por mi cuenta, asombrosamente era bastante bueno, así que hice mucho dinero, con él pagué el tratamiento y la operación de mama, me deshice de las deudas y luego seguí corriendo porque terminó gustándome – tomó un trago – sin embargo a ella nunca le gustó que corriera, así que ya no lo hago más, da igual, el cáncer se fue para siempre así que hare lo que ella quiera.

Teo se veía feliz al hablar de su madre, despreocupado, seguro de que ella estaba bien, la garganta de Inuyasha se convirtió en un nudo, él sabía perfectamente que la madre de los gemelos no estaba bien, el cáncer le había vuelto hace un par de meses y su hijo menor no estaba enterado de nada, sus familiares sabían cómo era, impulsivo, frágil en el tema emocional, trataba de protegerlo al no decirle nada, sin embargo, eso no era justo, merecía saber lo que estaba pasado, pero él no podía decírselo, no era algo que le correspondiese a él.

-Vente por esta noche al menos, mama fue a visitar a una amiga así que puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras con el videojuego.

¿Su madre no estaba? ¿Visitar a una amiga? Eso se oía como una plan de Akatski, seguro le había tocado sesión de quimioterapia y como iba a estar mal al regresar a casa prefirieron que se quedara en otro lugar, seguramente con la compañía de Nell, si el mayor de los gemelos también desaparecía sería sospechoso. Teo compró toda la historia como un niño inocente, eso hizo que se molestara, no podía decirle la verdad pero tampoco dejaría las cosas así.

-¿Tu madre tiene muchas amigas? – Preguntó mientras quien lo acompañaba guardó silencio por unos momentos.

-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he visto una, sólo se lleva bien con las vecinas.

-¿Y ahora se va a queda dónde una amiga? – Teo lo quedó mirando.

-Sí… - parecía confundido.

-En ocasiones… uno tiene que decir algo realmente, realmente importante, pero no puede hacerlo, porque el secreto no le pertenece a uno, sino que a otra persona – Teo lo miraba atento mientras éste hablaba - ¿No crees que te has concentrado mucho en el asunto de Kagome y el mío? ¿No has mirado más en tu entorno?

-Qué estás tratando de decirme, habla ya – se puso serio.

-Quizás debas empezar a preguntarte que cosas pasaron en el periodo que no estuviste aquí, más de un año es mucho tiempo, muchas cosas pasan.

-Que mierda…- Inuyasha no lo dejó terminar.

-Teo, voy a preguntártelo una vez más – lo miro serio, más serio de lo común - ¿Tú madre tiene amigas?

.-

Teo llegó a su casa antes de las ocho, no había nadie, llamó dos veces para asegurarse de ello, luego corrió por las escaleras y se metió en la habitación de su madre, inspeccionó el cuarto con la mirada, lo hizo con cuidado tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lugar, se metió al baño que tenía sólo para ella, revisó si había algo extraño junto al lavamanos, pero sólo encontró los artículos de aseo de siempre, se metió a los cajones que habían ahí y sólo vio lo de siempre, maquillaje, shamppo, papel higiénico, toallas, salió del baño y abrió el closet, trajinó entre las repisas y la ropa, revisó los bolsillos de las chaquetas y el interior de cada uno de sus zapatos, inspeccionó cajas antiguas en donde sólo había fotos, dientes y mechones de pelo de los gemelos, siguió con los cuadros y las fotografías en las paredes, sacó todo de sus marcos y comprobó que no había nada oculto en su interior, lanzó algunas maldiciones, ni siquiera estaba tan seguro de lo que buscaba, luego miró en las almohadas, deshizo la cama y la volvió a hacer, miró debajo de ella, incluso se metió para comprobar que no había ningún rincón secreto o algo por el estilo, nada, absolutamente nada, estuvo a punto de trasladar su investigación hasta el cuarto de su hermano cuando antes de salir recordó el velador, no lo había revisado y tampoco creyó que encontraría algo, lo hizo sólo por hacerlo, pero cuando quiso abrir el cajón se llevó una sorpresa, no pudo hacerlo, estaba cerrado, tenía llave. Se puso pálido, Inuyasha no había estado jugando, le había lanzado la duda para que él descubriera lo que estaba pasando, en esa casa le estaban ocultando algo y la prueba estaba en que ese cajón tenía llave, su madre nunca jamás le había puesto llave a algo, era Akatski el que tenía que ponerle cerrojo a la puerta cada noche, no tenía dudas, ese cajón tenía llave porque él estaba en casa, pero eso no se quedaría así, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando y tenía que averiguarlo ya.

Se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle a Akatski esa noche, las cosas tenía que descubrirlas a través de su madre, ella no sabría mentirle, su hermano sí, sin dudarlo. Se quedó todo el día siguiente en casa, esperando, aguardando a que llegara, se dio cuenta de que Akatski salió y que luego volvió con ella, y, al notar que él estaba en casa lanzaron una risa demasiado fingida, que Teo nunca hubiese notado si no es porque estaba de detective, y dijeron en voz alta que había sido una excelente coincidencia encontrarse en el paradero. Ella comenzó a sacarse el abrigo cuando notó que su hijo menos mantenía la mirada fija en ella y en su hermano mayor, había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la clase de sonrisa que ponía cuando sabía que alguien había hecho algo malo y lo estaba ocultando.

-¿Cómo estaba tu amiga? – preguntó con calma en el recibidor mientras ella contestaba que bien - ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? Lo olvidé – entonces tanto Akatski como ella respondieron nerviosa y velozmente, sin embargo, ambos dijeron nombres diferentes, Teo volvió a lanzar su mirada de "sé que ocultan algo" sin perder la calma – Oh… mama, tú cajón del velador está con llave.

-¿Por qué tienes que trajinar sus cosas? – Saltó Akatski, estaba evidentemente nervioso por el espantoso error anterior.

-Nunca le echas llave a nada… - siguió él mientras ella caminaba a paso veloz hasta la cocina- ¿Será que ocultas algo?

-Qué voy a estar ocultando Teo, sólo se me olvidó sacarle la llave – comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de las repisas, le gustaba mantener sus manos ocupadas. Su hijo se estaba tomando su tiempo para hablar, ella sabía que era bastante listo cuando quería serlo, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

-Mama… ¿Dónde fuiste?

-¡Ya te lo dijo, por qué tiene qu…!- Akatski no alcanzó a terminar.

-Tú no tienes amigas y no cierras nada con llave ¿Qué me están ocultando?- Lanzó la bomba y miró atento, ambos cómplices tenían el corazón en la boca, estaban seguros de que acababan de ser descubiertos, no había forma de salir de esa, pero entonces fue el mismo Teo quien les lanzó un salvavidas - ¿Acaso estás saliendo con alguien? – Ella lo miró un poco confundida, realmente esperaba otra cosa - ¿Es eso lo que no me quieren decir? ¿Qué estás saliendo con alguien?

-Sí… - tomó la oportunidad - lo siento… no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar.

-¡Cierto!- Siguió Akatski para que la mentira se volviera más real – mama no sabía cómo decírtelo, así que preferimos quedarnos callados.

Teo pestañeó y los miró algo desconcertado, luego sonrió abiertamente haciendo que los corazones de esas dos personas se tranquilizaran y volvieran a la normalidad, la tensión en el ambiente se borró por completo.

-¿Era eso? – rió – da igual, es extraño pero no tiene nada de malo que tengas un novio, si mama está feliz todo está bien - se relajó totalmente y tomó una manzana del cesto de frutas – por un momento me asustaron – siguió sonriendo mientras mordisqueaba la fruta.

Akatski y su madre lo imitaron y rieron liberando toda la rigidez en sus cuerpos, suspiraron aliviados, los tres se quedaron en la cocina conversando de cosas triviales mientras la mujer se ocupaba de preparar la cena, Teo llevaba la mitad de la manzana cuando se da cuenta de algo.

-Mama, tienes algo en el cabello.

-Luego me lo quito, ahora tengo las manos ocupadas – comentó mientras seguía oyendo algo divertido que le había pasado a su hijo mayor y a su novia.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ello – se acercó a ella sin dejar de reír, puso su mano sobre la pelusa y jaló de ella para sacarla, la manzana rodó por el suelo y él quedo de piedra.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó su madre aún con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual se le borró completamente al verlo, Akatski también había dejado de hablar y de sonreír.

Teo estaba tieso, mantenía la vista fija en su mano, ahí, entre sus dedos estaba la pelusa intrusa, pero no era lo único que había ahí, la pelusa seguía atorada en el cabello de su madre, el cabello de su madre era lo que estaba entre sus dedos, había sido un gran mechos de pelo, ni siquiera la había tocado, no había sido brusco al jalar, aun así, a pesar de eso el cabello cayó con demasiada facilidad. Él ya había visto eso antes. Su familia lo miró asustada, ninguno dijo nada, estaban esperando la reacción de él, estaban rogando que pudiesen salvarse una vez más de decir la verdad, pero a juzgar por la cara que tenía él, eso era imposible.

-Tú no tienes novio…- balbuceó sin dejar de mirar el cabello en su mano- … tienes cáncer.

.-

.-

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

Teo apareció de la nada en la casa Higurashi, no entró por la puerta principal, sino por la puerta shoji que estaba abierta en la sala del televisor, nadie lo invitó, sin embargo ahí estaba y ni siquiera se había dignado a sacarse los zapatos. Kagome estaba viendo un programa de concursos junto a Sasa mientras comían un trozo de sandía, no podía creer que ese sujeto tuviese el descaro de aparecerse de esa forma en su casa y que más encima actuara como si tuviese pleno derecho de estar ahí.

-Quién te crees para entrar de esa forma, tú no…- habló Sasa, pero fue interrumpido por el acelerado intruso.

-Estoy buscando a Inuyasha ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Necesito hablar con él.

-Podrías haberlo llamado por teléfono – comentó Kagome dejando la fruta a un lado.

-No, tengo que verlo ¿Dónde está? – Exigió - ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! – comenzó a gritar, iba a adentrarse más en la casa, pero Sasa se puso de pie y lo sujeto del brazo antes de que saliera de ahí.

-¡No te comportes como si fuera tu casa! – Gruñó y Teo estuvo a punto de darle un empujón, pero Inuyasha hizo su aparición.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Miró la escena, los ojos de ambos amigos se encontraron, los de Teo se veían algo perturbado, Inuyasha suspiró – Qué pasa contigo ¿Saliste corriendo? Realmente no sabes cómo reaccionar a nada, no deberías estar acá, lo único que haces es que se preocupen por ti. Esto es justamente por lo que no te dijeron nada.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Se zafó del agarre de Sasa.

-No podía, no era algo que me correspondiera a mí.

-¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Kagome.

-Vuelve a casa Teo, ya te fuiste por mucho tiempo.

-¡Necesito respuestas!

-Pero este no es el lugar dónde deberías buscarlas, sólo estás arrancando, ve con tu madre y acompáñala.

-No me digas que recién sabes lo de tu mamá – comentó Sasa como si nada, Kagome quiso golpearlo, Teo se volteó a verlo con velocidad, estaba atónito.

-¿Qué… por qué tu…?

-No lo mires así, me acompañó cuando a tu mama le dio una crisis y fuimos al hospital – Kagome habló captando la atención del joven.

-¿Tú también lo sabías? ¡¿Es que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo?! – se alteró un poco -¿Cuándo fue eso…?

-Cuatro meses…

-¡¿Cuatro meses?! ¡¿Nadie dijo nada en cuatro meses?! – Se alteró aún más.

-Ella no quería que…- Teo la interrumpió exaltado.

-¡Y qué importa eso! ¡¿Acaso iban a decirme cuando saliera del maldito quirófano?!

-No va a entrar al quirófano Teo… - habló Inuyasha confundiendo aún más a Teo – no pueden operarla.

-¡Qué mierda con eso, cómo que no van…!

-El medico lo dijo, no van a operar – insistió Inuyasha interrumpiéndolo.

-¡Es una estupidez! ¡Claro que van a operarla, así fue la última vez y así va a ser ahora!

-Si lo hacen se muere…- habló Kagome un poco temerosa de su reacción - eso fue lo que dijo el médico, yo estaba ahí.

-¿Qué…? – La miró rogando que retirara sus palabras, pero ella no lo hizo – no… no… esto no es así – se agarró la cabeza – esto no puede ser así.

-Vamos, cálmate – Inuyasha se acercó a él con preocupación – ya pasaste por esto una vez, puedes hacerlo otra vez. Te acompañaré a casa.

-No – lo alejó – no puedo volver.

-Qué estás diciendo, idiota, claro que puedes ¡Tienes qué! - Trató de agarrarlo, pero éste retrocedió.

-No puedo volver así, no puedo volver sin nada… - se veía inquieto – no he hecho nada, han pasado cuatro meses y aún no he hecho nada, no puedo aparecer frente a ella sin haber hecho nada.

-Qué carajo, Teo, ella no necesita que hagas algo, ella necesita que estés ahí.

-Seguro estamos hasta el cuello – siguió retrocediendo - por eso dejó de llenar la despensa… tengo que solucionarlo…

-No soluciones nada, simplemente…- trataba de convencerlo cuando éste lo interrumpe de golpe.

-Voy a encargarme de esto - dijo antes de salir corriendo por donde había llegado.

-¡Vamos, Teo, no seas imbécil! - Corrió hasta la salida y siguió gritándole mientras lo veía alejarse - ¡Vuelve aquí, idiota, no tienes que encargarte de nada! ¡Teo! ¡Regresa aquí bastardo bueno para nada!

-¡Dónde fue! – Kagome se puso de pie y corrió hasta la salida - ¡Persíguelo!

-¡Mira cómo salió, no sacaré nada si lo persigo! – Gruñó entrando en la casa.

-¡Pero…!

-No va a hacer nada que no hubiese hecho antes – comentó sentándose frente al televisor – es sólo que no quiero que lo haga porque a Takeda-San no le agradará enterarse.

-¿Enterarse de qué? – Preguntó Sasa antes de que su novia lo hiciera.

-De que su hijo está corriendo de nuevo – Kagome lo miró con intriga – seguro fue a conseguir un auto, va a volver a las carreras para pagar el tratamiento de su mama, tal como lo hizo la última vez.

-Pero eso es peligroso…- musitó Kagome con preocupación.

-Ya lo sé, pero si no se detuvo cuando era un crio de quince años menos lo va a hacer cuando ya casi tiene veinte.

-¡Por eso mismo, ya no van a tratarlo como a un niño! – Exclamó ella olvidando que Sasa estaba presente.

-Nunca lo hicieron, Kagome – eso la dejó en silencio – voy a llamar a Akatski, debe estar vuelto loco.

.-

.-

Takeda Teo se sintió avergonzado de no haber hecho nada por su madre en todo ese tiempo, de haber sido inútil, creyó que no merecía estar en su presencia, así que decidió que no volvería a pararse frente a ella hasta que fuese merecedor de eso, no tenía cara para verla a los ojos, ni a ella ni a su hermano, también creía que le había fallado a él por haber estado ausente en un momento tan necesario, por no haber estado con él cuando recibió la espantosa noticia. Tampoco se apareció por la compañía, a pesar de los furiosos llamados de Yamamoto, no le interesó en lo más mínimo, sin embargo mantuvo comunicación con Inuyasha, no volvería a cometer el error de no contestarle una llamada, a pesar de que ésta fuese sólo para gritarle. Volvió a recurrir a Suzuki, a ella realmente no le importaba si él se quedaba con ella unos días o por muchas semanas, y él prefería pasar el tiempo con una buena amiga, que en una pensión o en una calle solitaria. Consiguió un auto, un mal auto, pero logró ganar su primera carrera, empezó por lo bajo, sabía que con una maquina así no era bueno aventurarse a lo grande, así que fue escalando de apoco, consiguió ganar un mejor vehículo y luego mejores carreras, en el círculo quedaban antiguos corredores que él conocía bien, pero también había muchos que él desconocía, así que tuvo que hacerse nueva fama, allí si te ausentas por mucho te conviertes en un fantasma, no en una leyenda, en el mundo de las ruedas las leyendas sólo pueden estar vivas. Pero su fama regresó, era el chico que repentinamente comenzaba a ganar todas las carreras y no esperaba para cobrar sus ganancias, las carreras aumentaron y los bolsillos se le llenaron. Dos semanas después de su huida regresó a su casa, Nell abrió la puerta, se veía un poco enfadada, aunque aliviada, Teo no entabló conversación con ella subió por las escaleras y entró al cuarto de su madre, ahí estaba ella y su hijo mayor, ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, estaban sentados en la cama, al parecer Akatski había estado tratando de tranquilizarla, lo quedaron mirando perplejos, no movieron ni un musculo por el miedo a que la imagen de ese joven en la puerta fuese a desaparecer.

(Bon Iver - Flume)

-Mama, mira – Teo se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa y abrió el cierre de su mochila enseñándole el botín – ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, ahora hay que cancelar el crédito, yo pagaré las deudas de eso y seguiré pagando tú tratamiento - realmente se veía feliz al decirlo - llenaré la despensa, pagare las cuentas, la universidad de Akatski, y si necesitas una enfermera también la pag…

Teo dejó de hablar, su madre le dio vuelta la cara con una feroz bofetada, jamás, nunca jamás lo había golpeado, a ninguno de sus hijos, así que la mano le temblaba, comenzó a llorar y a apretarse el pecho, Akatski quedo perplejo, Teo la miró incrédulo.

-¡No te dejaré hacerlo, no dejaré que hagas esto de nuevo! – Chilló en llanto - ¡Tenías quince años, eras un niño, no puedo creer que te haya dejado ser un adulto a los quince años!

-En una semana cumpliré veinte…- respondió – soy un hombre, tengo que ocuparme de estas cosas, es mi deber, es lo que tengo que hacer.

-¡Eso dijiste cuando eras un niño!

-No era un niño, yo… - iba a reclamar, pero ella siguió gritando, nunca la había visto así.

-¡Eras un niño, ambos lo eran, y deje que me convencieras con tus palabras bonitas y esa sonrisa, eres igual a tu padre! – Eso sobresalto a los gemelos- ¡Deje que hicieras lo que hacía un hombre antes de tiempo y mira como terminaron las cosas! ¡Comenzaste a arriesgar tu vida, a juntarte con malas personas, a beber, a drogarte, intestaste matarte, te volviste loco, un completo desconocido vividor y alcohólico! ¡Pierdes la memoria, vuelves a ser el de siempre y de la noche a la mañana comienzas a enloquecer otra vez, te tiras por la ventana, vuelves a caer al hospital, y después decides marcharte lejos, regresas, sonríes, lloras, te da otro ataque, sales corriendo y desapareces otra vez! – Lloró hondo- ¡Y nada de eso hubiese pasado si yo no te hubiese dejado comportarte como el hombre de la casa cuando no lo eras! ¡No tienes que hacerte cargo de mí, no tienes que hacerte cargo de tu hermano, y menos de esta casa, deja de poner sobre tus hombros un peso que no te corresponde a ti! – continuó llorando ahogadamente sosteniendo su estómago, Akatski la sostuvo para ayudarla a sentarse.

Ninguno dijo nada por un rato, en aquella habitación sólo podía oírse en llanto constante de aquella mujer, de pronto, su hijo menor cae de rodillas al suelo y esconde la cabeza en las rodillas de su madre, "siento haber sido un hijo tan terrible", fue lo que salió de sus labios causando que su madre llorara aún más, acarició los cabellos de su pequeño y repitió que había sido ella la mala madre y no él el mal hijo, pero Teo siguió pidiendo disculpas, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su madre estuviese sufriendo tanto al ver como transcurría su vida.

-No has sido una mala madre – habló Akatski sosteniendo la mano de su madre – sólo permitiste que tu hijo encontrara un camino para que no se hundiera con lo que estaba pasando. Sí, en ese momento Teo hizo lo que le correspondía a un adulto, eso estuvo mal, pero no fuiste sólo tú quien se lo permitió, yo también lo hice… Y él no dejo de ser un niño por eso ¿Acaso crees que un adulto completo enloquecería como lo ha hecho él estos últimos años? No pienses que le has robado la adolescencia a tu hijo, que él haya hecho todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es la prueba de que eso no ha pasado… - sonrió tranquilizándola, su hermano subió la vista y ambos se miraron – y ahora… como prueba de que esta vez sí es un adulto, y que sí puede hacerse cargo de esto, él prometerá que jamás, JAMÁS, volverá a hacer algo inconsciente, que pensará las cosas y que no volverá a irse sin más. ¿No es así?

Teo lo miró fijo, comprendió que no sólo había sido su madre la que lo había pasado mal, sino que también había sido su hermano, quien quizás también guardaba algo de culpa en su interior por cómo había resultado las cosas para su gemelo.

-Lo juro – contestó tomando la mano de su madre y mirándola fijo a los ojos- no lo prometo, te lo juro, lo juro.

.-

.-

-Pensé que te habías ido – una voz que él conocía bien lo sorprendió.

-Siempre estuve por aquí… ¿Inuyasha no te lo dijo?- Se sintió nervioso de que ella le hablara.

-No… no me habla de lo que no le pregunto – hubo un silencio extraño, ambos se miraron.

-No me fui… no volveré a irme…

-No lo pregunté…

-Sólo quería que lo supieras… - sus miradas temblaron – pero eso no te interesa ¿No…?

-Correcto, no me interesa – desvió la mirada y se fue por otro pasillo del edificio.

(Conclu: The Kooks - GAP)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teo se ha enterado del verdadero estado de su madre, las cosas se salieron ligeramente de control, sin embargo no acabaron de mala manera. El menor de los Takeda ha hecho un juramento que planea mantener ¿Está vez será capaz de mantener su palabra?... Por otro lado, las situación con Kagome no parece mejorar, y, la visita que se aproxima hará que la relación entre ellos se complique todavía más.<strong>_

**ANUNCIO DE INTERÉS:**_** Como ya saben, en mi carpeta mágica la historia va mucho más adelantada, hace tiempo les dije que estaba escribiendo la quinta y ULTIMA parte, y que esa seria la más larga de todas debido que sería el final definitivo y había que desarrollarlo bien. Bueno, mientras escribía dicha parte, ocurrió una situación que se me escapo totalmente de las manos, y que, aunque trate de evitarlo, me resulto imposible, así que debo decir que lamento faltar a mi palabra, sé que cuando comenzó esta continuación di una introducción de cómo sería y qué se vendría, además de haber dado ciertos plazos para las publicaciones de la historia (publico una vez a la semana y les dije cuantos capítulos tendría cada parte). La cuarta parte continua con sus 12 capítulos, pero la quinta parte, que dije que tendría algo más de 15 capítulos sólo quedo en 14 capítulos. Ahora bien, no sé si esto será bueno o malo para ustedes, pero habrá una sexta parte. Las razones de ello es porque mientras escribía y trataba de que todo quedase claro y de profundizar en temas que me parecían importantes y el hecho de expresar de manera correcta los sentimientos de los personajes hizo que lentamente la cosa se me alargara, además que se me fueron ocurriendo ciertas situaciones para la historia que necesitaban un desarrollo (que alargan otro poco más la cosa), todo con el fin de que el final fuese el adecuado para esta historia (me aterra volver a leer y darme cuenta de que pude haber hecho más). Actualmente la sexta temporada oficialmente tiene 12 capítulos, pero el numero va en aumento, aún no termino y no me atrevo a dar un posible numero de cuantos serán al final. Sigo trabajando para darles un material de calidad, espero no les moleste. SALUDOS! **_


	76. Chapter 76

_**Hola! Gracias por todos sur reviews y constante apoyo, realmente me hace feliz poder saber qué piensan de esta historia que escribo con tanto cariño para todos ustedes. El capitulo de esta semana lo estoy subiendo antes porque se me hará imposible el fin de semana, incluso ahora estoy algo corta de tiempo. Besos y saludos!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway )

**_Septimo - _**_Una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra... ella no puede estar más decepcionada de quien soy. _

.-

"_¡Ese tal Kiseki es un pobre y estúpido ser que no vale para nada, un perdedor, una vergüenza… - _Kagome se sobresaltó al oír eso, era su voz y venía justo de la habitación que estaba junto a la de ella-_ …alguien completamente ridículo e insignificante que ni siquiera cuenta como una basura!" - _ Salió de su cuarto y corrió hasta donde venía la voz – _"¡Ese tal Kiseki es un pobre y estup…" –_ vio a Inuyasha coger el teléfono y hablar, se quedó parada sin hacer nada, un poco desilusionada, luego Inuyasha cortó, pero la voz volvió a sonar, en el identificador de llamadas salía "Kagome", giró su cabeza y la encontró mirándolo en la puerta, él colgó y preguntó que qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué tienes ese tono?

-¿Pensaste que él estaba aquí…? – se miraron unos momento, Inuyasha iba a decir otra cosa, pero la voz de aquel joven que se insultaba a sí mismo volvió a sonar, no obstante, quien llamaba en esa oportunidad era Yamamoto Io. "Ven junto a Kagome, es urgente", fue lo que dijo.

.-

.-

Subió el ascensor con algo de preocupación, llamó a Inuyasha preguntándole si él estaba bien, Yamamoto Io le había hablado con un tono preocupante así que se preocupó por su amigo, sin embargo, él dejó claro que estaba absolutamente bien, pero también mencionó que había recibido una llamada de la misma persona que él, eso era extraño, algo grave debía estar pasando. Esperó a que el ascensor subiera hasta el piso que debía subir y cuando las puertas se abrieron avanzó rápidamente hasta la oficina del líder de la compañía, entró sin golpear, ahí estaba Yamamoto sentado en su esponjosa silla negra, Inuyasha al lado derecho de la habitación, cerca de la ventana, Kagome y Sasa al lado izquierdo, cerca de la pared, y había alguien más, una chica que estaba sentada frente al escritorio, justo en la silla que él había estado hace algún tiempo atrás, ella se paró rápidamente en cuanto lo vio, sus manos apretaron las tiras de su bolso marrón y sus ojos se pegaron a él.

-Está señorita acaba de llegar a la compañía – habló Yamamoto desde su lugar – dice que tiene información sobre los enmascarados, y lo que es aún más importante, de Katou Toru. Los llame para que empiecen ya a trabajar junto a ella, no podemos permitir que nos vuelva a sorprender, esto es inesperado y tenemos que aprob…- no pudo seguir, Teo parecía poco interesado en prestarle atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? – Se veía molesto, incomodo.

-Vine a ayudarlos a atrapar a los enmascarados…

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Preguntó Yamamoto, todos en esa habitación parecían interesados en saber qué pasaba.

-No, no la conozco – dijo serio – vete de aquí.

-¿Ahora no me conoces? – Ella rió nerviosa – no quiero irme, vine buscando algo y no me iré hasta conseguirlo.

-¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, vete! – grito haciendo temblar a las personas del lugar.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Ella viene a darme soluciones, no voy a dejar que tú la eches! – Se quejó Yamamoto levantándose de su silla.

-¡Esta mujer sólo va a hundirte, no puedes confiar en ella!

-Entonces sí la conoces – sentenció Sasa – ¿De dónde se conocen?

-¡Eso no te importa! – Chilló acercándose a la muchacha y agarrándola con brusquedad del brazo para comenzar a jalarla - ¡Ven, tú te vas de aquí en este instante!

-¡No, suéltame! – Trato de detenerlo - ¡No puedes echarme así, por lo menos escúchame, tenemos que hablar, por favor escúchame!

-¡No tengo nada que escucharte, vete de una vez!

-Es ella…- la voz de Kagome silenció a todos, el forcejeo se detuvo – ella es la persona que te engañó en Osaka para que le hablaras de Inuyasha… Katou la envió ¿No? – Los ojos de Teo y Kagome se encontraron - ¿…Ella es Aoi?

Hasta ese momento no supo por qué, pero desde que entró en aquella oficina y vio a esa mujer sentada frente a Yamamoto sintió que quería salir corriendo, tenía el cabello más largo que Kagome, le llegaba hasta la cintura a pesar del medio moño que traía, era castaño y ondulado, sus ojos eran enormes al igual que sus negras pestañas, llevaba la boca pintada de rojo carmesí y los pómulos un poco colorados, era hermosa, no había otra denominación, sencillamente hermosa.

-¡¿Es eso cierto Takeda?! – Quiso saber Yamamoto, pero el aludido no respondió nada, sólo soltó a la muchacha.

-Entonces así fue como pasó, terminaste diciendo mentiras ¿No se suponía que había sido Katou Toru? – Comentó Sasa y luego echó algo de veneno, últimamente no podía evitarlo - ¿Este es el tipo de amigo que quieres tener Inuyasha? Ni siquiera puedes confiar en que te está hablando con la verdad.

Takeda miró a Sasa con resentimiento, mientras que éste buscó la mirada de Inuyasha y una respuesta que amargara la existencia del sujeto al cual no podía soportar, sin embargo, Inuyasha lo miró como si nada, tenía exactamente la misma expresión desinteresada que había tenido desde que Takeda Teo se hizo presente en la oficina, Sasa se sintió confuso, pero su novia se encargó de aclararle la situación.

-Él lo sabía – sentenció leyendo la mirada de Inuyasha.

-¿Lo sabías? – Yamamoto preguntó incrédulo - ¡Y por qué no has dicho nada!

-No tengo por qué decirlo, cómo fue engañado o no da igual, la cosa es que lo engañaron – contestó, luego miró serio a la desconocida – lo importante ahora es saber por qué estás aquí ¿Acaso te enviaron otra vez? Si es así, no me importa quién seas, voy a acabar contigo.

-Nadie me envió.

-Mentirosa – musitó Teo.

-¡Nadie me envió! – exclamó exaltada mirándolo fijo - ¡Vine por ti! ¡Vine a que me perdonaras! – Él no cambió la expresión en su rostro – estoy arrepentida, no tienes idea de cuánto. Por eso estoy aquí, vine a remediar mi error, hui de ellos, les di la espalada sólo por ti, para demostrarte que lo lamento y que esto no va a volver a ocurrir.

-Así que esto es más bien por intereses propios… - comentó Inuyasha desde atrás.

-¿Acaso algo en este mundo no se rige por eso? – Argumentó ella sin ninguna vergüenza – no pueden echarme, les conviene más que esté cerca que lejos, saben perfectamente que soy de utilidad, yo sé cómo piensan y cómo pueden actuar.

-Eso no suena como algo ventajoso…- comentó Sasa.

-Mientras tengan a este hombre de su lado yo estaré con ustedes, si él decide irse, yo también lo haré.

-¿Así que haces lo que yo te diga? – Preguntó Teo tratando de sacar ventaja, pero ella era bastante lista.

-No, digo que te sigo.

-¡Pues no quiero que lo hagas!

-Voy a reparar esto, sé que lo arruine pero…- no la dejó terminar.

-¡Cállate, no quiero estar cerca de ti!- Gruñó antes de salir enfurecido.

.-

.-

-Te creí, en verdad te creí… - Kagome acababa de sentarse en el banquillo junto a Teo, él la miró algo sorprendido.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Cuando…- procuro mantener siempre su vista al frente, no quería mirarlo – cuando dijiste que querías verme, cuando dijiste que lo sentías, que ya no querías estar lejos de mi… yo realmente te creí todo eso… siempre me haces quedar como una estúpida….

-¡No mentí! – Se alteró - ¡Nada de eso fue mentira yo…!

-Tú volviste porque descubriste la verdad sobre ella, porque descubriste que te había utilizado para sacarte información.

-No, eso no…

-¿Vas a negar que regresaste a esta ciudad en el momento en que descubriste quién era ella en realidad? – Lo miró acusadoramente, él se quedó callado, no sabía qué decir – ni siquiera debería estar aquí ahora, no sé qué hago aquí – habló de forma acelerada y se puso de pie, pero él se adelantó a sujetar su muñeca para que no se fuera.

-¡Puedo explicarlo, Kagome, yo…!- No concluyó, ella le dio un manotazo en la cara y se zafó.

-¡No necesito explicaciones de ti, has lo que quieras con tu vida que yo tengo la mía!- Chilló alterada antes de salir corriendo.

.-

.-

(Daughter - Love)

Ok, las cosas ahora sí que no podían ir peor, lo único que buscaba era huir de todo eso, dejar los problemas a un lado y seguir con su vida tal cual como había ido antes de que él regresara, pero no, la vida era desesperante, justo en ese momento la tenía a ella en frente, justo ella.

-¿Él te habló de mí? – La hermosa chica se plantó de la nada frente a Kagome.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tú sabías mi nombre sin que Yamamoto lo hubiese dicho… No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que en algún momento Teo te habló de mí ¿Es así? – Parecía esperanzada.

-Sí… lo hizo…- evito regresar al mal recuerdo, pero se le hizo difícil al ver el rostro de alivio que puso ella.

-Lo siento, no me he presentado apropiadamente, mi nombre es Uchida Aoi, mucho gusto – saludo de manera cordial y sonrió - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Kagome guardó silencio un momento, la miró y luego respondió - ¡Mucho gusto Higurashi-San! Quisiera decir que también he oído de ti, pero la verdad es que mentiría – aquello fue como una puñalada, él jamás había mencionado su nombre - ¿De dónde conoces a Teo?

-En el instituto estábamos en la misma clase.

-Ya veo… dime Higurashi-San…- parecía dudosa - ¿Tú crees que Teo me ama?

Otra puñalada ¿Por qué tenía que estarle preguntado eso precisamente a ella? ¿Por qué no iba y se lo preguntaba a él mismo? Ellas dos no tenían nada que hacer juntas, ni siquiera deberían estar conversando.

-¿Por qué tendría que saber eso? – Respondió con algo de agresividad.

-Oh, lo siento… yo sólo pensé que como él te había hablado de mí… ¿Higurashi-San, tú también me odias por lo que hice? – Kagome la miró sorprendida – Sé que fue horrible, pero en su momento no sentí culpa, era lo que tenía que hacer, de lo único que yo he formado parte en mi vida es de los enmascarados, no quería fallar, pero… entonces, cuando conocí a Teo… yo encontré otro sitio del cual formar parte, el me dio un lugar, me dio felicidad y un día simplemente me di cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él… no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo decirle la verdad sin que me odiara por ello, no quería que él dejara de amarme…

-¿Él dijo que te amaba…? – Otra vez sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo.

-Solía decirlo algunas veces… - guardaron silencio unos momentos - ¿Crees… que hago bien en tratar de recuperarlo?

-Por eso estás aquí ¿No…?

-Yo realmente creo en este amor… - sonrió tenuemente – él no pudo haberse olvidado de mi tan fácilmente, voy a hacer que me perdone y se trague el orgullo, luego me lo llevare lejos de aquí y comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos. Lo tengo decidido.

-Entonces… - de verdad quería salir corriendo - …hazlo.

.-

.-

-¿Sigues aquí?

-No voy a irme a menos que tú te vayas conmigo – contestó ella en medio de la pista de carreras - ¿Por qué no vamos a China? Siempre he querido ir ahí.

-¿Bromeas? Detesto China – respondió colocándose unos guantes especiales para conducir.

-¿Corea?

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo Aoi, este es mi lugar.

-A ti no te gusta Tokyo, por eso te fuiste a Osaka. Anda, vámonos a otro lugar – sonreía animada ante la idea de marcharse, él la miró unos momentos, había algo extraño en su mirada.

-No lo sabes… tú realmente no sabes nada de mí – parecía melancólico – no debiste haber venido a esta ciudad, al menos no por mí.

-Qué estás diciendo, sólo estás herido por eso me dices eso, tú sabes que lo sé todo de ti, no hay nadie que te conozca más que yo, tú mismo me lo has contado todo.

-No soy un buen tipo Aoi – respondió para luego subirse a su auto y participar en la próxima carrera.

.-

.-

-¿Qué estás esperando? – Preguntó Inuyasha arreglándose la gorra de su uniforme de trabajo – ella sigue por aquí diciendo muchas maravillas de ti, no tiene idea de que eres un asco, pobre ingenua.

-Le he dicho muchas veces que no soy una buena persona y que se vaya – contestó Teo sin cambiar su posición en la silla.

-Entonces acláraselo detalladamente, di lo que me dijiste a mí.

-Ya no tiene sentido…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no escuchará a pesar de todo o por qué si lo dices no solucionara tu situación con Kagome?

-Ya dije que era una mala persona…

-No lo eres, sólo tienes un problema de estupidez – declaró mientras le hacía señas a un automóvil para que se acomodara frente a la manguera de bencina.

.-

.-

-Toma – Teo le extendió el paquete que llevaba en la mano, había ido hasta el campus de su universidad sólo para entregárselo, al menos esa era la excusa. Ella lo miró con desagrado – lo envía mi mama, es tu pastel favorito, dijo que te trajera un poco.

-Pudo haberlo traído tu hermano – contestó recibiendo el paquete evitando rosar sus dedos con los de él.

-Pero lo traje yo… - se metió las manos en los bolsillos – no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente, el tratamiento la tiene débil, podrías ir a verla, tiene ganas de verte – Kagome guardó silencio – no me cruzaré contigo si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-Iré con Mako durante la semana – contestó con desinterés y luego siguió caminando para alejarse de él, pero el muchacho se encargó de seguirla de cerca.

-Ryo le dijo a Inuyasha que te vieron hablando con Aoi el otro día…

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Contestó con desagrado - ¿Si le dije algo de tu pasado? No tienes de qué preocuparte no abrí mi boca – comenzó a acelerar el paso.

-No, no era eso… pero quería saber qué podrías estar hablando con ella.

-¡Yo no hablaba con ella, ella hablaba conmigo! – Respondió fastidiada – habló sobre ti, dijo cosas como que estaba arrepentida, que creían en su fantástico y preciado amor y…

-¿Estás molesta? – Preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, no tengo por qué verte la cara fuera de la compañía! – Gruñó y luego continuó con lo que estaba diciendo con anterioridad – luego dijo que haría que la perdonaras y que te tragaras tu orgullo para después llevarte lejos.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? – Aquella pregunta hizo surgir tensión, ambos dejaron de caminar y se miraron fijamente – qué respondiste, Kagome.

-¿Qué crees tú? Le dije que lo hiciera – la mirada de él se opacó – que te llevara lejos, al otro lado del mundo si era posible.

-Porque tú no me necesitas ¿No…? – su mirada se llenó de melancolía.

-Exacto – lanzó con voz cargada – vete con Uchida-San o con quien quieras, lárgate, desaparece para siempre y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

.-

.-

(Tom Odell - Another Love)

-¡Mira lo que tengo para ti!- Aoi sonreía de oreja a oreja y entraba en su habitación como si nada mientras llevaba una caja en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? – parecía sorprendido, estaba pintando un cuadro, dio gracias al cielo de que fuese sólo un paisaje.

-Nell-Chan me dejo entrar. Te traje tus rosquillas favori… - se calló de repente al darse cuenta del lienzo frente a Teo - ¿Aprendiste a pintar? – Se acercó emocionada - ¡Vaya que talento! No hace mucho tiempo que lo haces y ya eres así de bueno.

-No es hace poco.

-¡Mentiroso! En Osaka jamás sostuviste un pincel.

-Que no te lo mostrara no significa que nunca estuvo ahí… - ella lo miró dudosa - …Hay mucho que nunca quise enseñarte… cosas importantes…

-Si como no – respondió como si nada sentándose sobre la cama.

-Oye…- dejo su pincel a un lado, la miro fijo y lanzó una sonrisa quebrada – no vamos a regresar, lo digo en serio, hace tiempo que no estoy enojado por lo que hiciste… pero tú y yo ya se acabó, vuelve a Osaka Aoi – ella lo observó sorprendida, luego agacho la mirada.

-Qué cruel eres diciendo esas cosas… - luego subió la vista – pero yo sé que me quieres y que aún estás enojado conmigo, así que no me iré, no me rendiré.

-¿Por qué? Simplemente hazlo, ríndete, no tiene caso.

-A pesar de que me lo repitas una y otra vez, no lo hare, no voy a rendirme, sería como decir que no te amo, mis sentimientos no valdrían de nada si simplemente me resigno y dejo las cosas como están – Teo abrió sus pupilas, lo que acababa de decir le llegó de lleno – sé que yo lo arruiné, y entiendo que por eso no quieras saber nada de mí, pero si dejo que todo quede así significaría que realmente no me arrepiento, que estoy bien como están las cosas y no es así… si dejo que esto termine, si te dejo ir… me volveré a arrepentir, pero esta vez será para siempre, así que luchare por ti hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas, aunque me odies por eso, porque tú definitivamente vales esa pena.

Teo se quedó tieso mirando hacia un punto vació en la habitación, luego sonrió, y luego rió, entonces exclamó que ella tenía razón y siguió riendo al darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo, sonrió como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía y continuó con su cuadro mientras le decía otra vez que no era una buena persona, que era algo narcisista y que cuando quería conseguir algo se comportaba como un desalmado sin corazón. Lo repitió dos veces, comió una rosquilla y antes de que ella se marchara a su casa le dio las gracias, ella no entendió por qué, sólo se le pudo pasar por la cabeza que el día en que volvieran a estar juntos y felices como antes llegaría en cualquier momento, definitivamente, él ya no podría controlar sus sentimientos.

(Conclu: The Kooks - GAP)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Aoi, la mujer de Osaka, ha llegado a escena! Su llegada a dejado al descubiertos ciertos acontecimientos en la lejana ciudad, además de que ha hecho temblar el mundo de Kagome y ha hecho remecer el de Kiseki ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Acaso su llegada ha perjudicado a Teo? ¿O en verdad es todo lo contrario y ella era justo lo que necesitaba? ¡Próximo capitulo viene con giro en la historia! <strong>_


	77. Chapter 77

**cheryl takaichy: **Te caería mal si fuera peruana? Espero que no. Latinoamericano unida! Mundo unido! jajaj

**nallytaisho: **Había leído tu anterior comentario, perdón por no responderlo, pero el tiempo a veces es tan limitado que da rabia. Me alegra que ta hayas animado a dejar reviews, de verdad que es muy motivante verlos al final de la semana, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, besos.

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y buenas vibras, por favor sigan animándome siempre como hasta ahora :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

**_Octavo - _**_Todo este tiempo he estado retrocediendo, he estado dormido, pero ya no más, voy a avanzar y voy a obtener lo que quiero aunque me pudra en el intento._

.-

Ya era un poco tarde, no muchas personas continuaban en el edificio, Teo se había quedado discutiendo algunas cosas con Yamamoto, había que encontrar una forma de sorprender a los enmascarados, tuvo algo de sed, así que antes de irse paso a comprar un refresco en la máquina de la cafetería, abrió la lata y comenzó a beber, oyó pasos que iban en su dirección, Kagome apareció caminando al otro extremo del pasillo, él separó sus labios de la lata y se quedó mirándola, justo en ese momento sintió el ruido del elevador, las puertas se abrieron y Aoi salió de él, luego lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por haberlo encontrado.

-¡Aquí estabas! Te he estado buscado ¿Vamos al teatro? – Habló feliz mientras se acercaba a él con un par de brincos.

-Te dije que deberías irte – contestó y miró de reojo como la mujer que antes estaba mirando los ignoraba y seguía caminando como si nada, iba a pasar a un lado de ellos.

-¿Sigues con eso? – Kagome estaba muy cerca, ella trató de pensar en otra cosa y apresuró el paso para alejarse de ellos lo más pronto posible – la obra es bastante conocida, oí que ha… - Kagome justo iba pasando a un lado de ellos dos - …tenido un éxito… – ella cruzó justo al lado de él - …asombroso y… - se calló de súbito y la mujer que iba caminando junto a ellos se detuvo en seco -¿Qué haces…? – Preguntó Aoi.

Kagome quería saber exactamente lo mismo, en el preciso instante en que ella estuvo cerca de él, sin mirarla, Teo la agarró del brazo para que no pudiese seguir avanzando, ella se sorprendió, eso fue inesperado y lo miró con algo de alarma.

-Dije que no, Aoi – habló él.

-Suéltame – soltó Kagome con algo de enfado, pero el continuó observando a la muchacha que estaba frente a él.

-Es momento de aclarar esta situación – habló él con seriedad.

-¿De qué… estás hablando? - Se veía bastante confundida - ¿Quieres hablar de nosotros? Deberías soltar a Higurashi-San, así podremos hablar cómodamente.

-No. Quiero que ella escuche.

-¿Eh…? Pero qué estás diciendo, ella no tiene por qué…

-¡Suéltame! – Interrumpió Kagome con un grito – quiero que me sueltes en este instante, no tengo nada que escuchar sobre ustedes, esto no me incumbe – él la ignoró totalmente.

-El día en que te descubrí hablando con tu supuesto tio, Katou Toru, y descubrí todo ¿No te preguntaste cómo desaparecí tan rápido? – Aoi lo miró extrañada – me lleve todas mis pertenencias del departamento, eso toma un tiempo, sin embargo, yo me esfumé.

-Bueno, supongo que… - no la dejo continuar.

-Me dijiste que me fui a Osaka porque no me gustaba esta ciudad – ella asintió, estaba segura de que así era – eso no fue así, yo estaba huyendo, estaba aterrado así que me arranque a Osaka esperando solucionar mis problemas.

-¿Problemas…?

-Yo estaba escapando de Kagome – confesó.

-¡Cállate y suéltame de una vez! – Chilló la mencionada forcejeando para que la soltara.

-Te conté que recordaba mi vida pasada y que en ella conocí a Inuyasha, pero jamás te conté que en ese tiempo también conocí a Kagome.

-¿Eh…?

-Yo me enamore de ella – eso sorprendió a Aoi e hizo que Kagome tratara de zafarse con mayor ímpetu – y ella de mí, pero por circunstancias que no pudimos controlar jamás pudimos estar realmente juntos, termine muriendo para salvarla y ella murió años después por el deseo de volver a verme, buscábamos nuestra eternidad.

-¿Qué estás…? – Parecía incrédula.

-Luego rencarné recordándolo todo y a ella la trajeron a la vida otra vez, seguíamos amándonos como siempre, pero a pesar de eso no podíamos estar juntos porque Motoharu amenazó con matarla si no hacía lo que él quería, así que tuve que fingir que no la recordaba y matar a muchas personas para mantenerla a ella con vida, finalmente logré salvarla pero acabe olvidándolo todo, incluso a ella, no obstante, mis sentimientos siguieron siendo los mismos así que no recordarla no fue un gran impedimento, pero luego fui recuperando mis memorias y recordé todo lo que fui capaz de hacer a causa de ese amor… y me asusté… pensé que no estaba bien, pensé que quizás estábamos equivocados, tuve miedo de estar junto a ella porque eso significaría que yo pudiese volver a cometer esas atrocidades y no arrepentirme por ello, me aterré y cometí un error… la abandoné, hui a Osaka buscando olvidarme de ella, buscando probarme a mí mismo que no necesitaba los recuerdos del pasado ni a ella, que todo eso no era más que un capricho que podría dejar atrás si realmente me lo proponía.

-¡Deja de hablar sobre eso y suéltame en este instante! - Kagome se alteró todavía más.

-¡Deja de jalar que no pienso soltarte! – Gruñó finalmente mirándola – No voy a soltarte hasta que escuches todo lo que tengo que decirle a Aoi.

-Pero tú… - Aoi volvió a abrir la boca – pero tú dejaste de amarla y comenzaste a amarme a mí ¿Verdad…? – Lo miró suplicante - ¿Verdad?

-Ese día… Yo no debía estar ahí ¿No lo recuerdas? Por eso estabas discutiendo abiertamente con Katou, se suponía que a esa hora era imposible que apareciera a recogerte a tu lugar de trabajo, pero lo hice porque tenía algo importante que decirte – la miró fijamente a los ojos – yo ya tenía todas mis maletas hechas, ese día fui a buscarte para decirte que me iba a buscar a Kagome – la mencionada dejo de jalar.

-¿Ah…? - Sus ojos se oscurecieron, perdieron todo el intenso brillo de siempre.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme avergonzado, qué es lo que se supone que diría "¿Ciento haberte utilizado?" – desvió la mirada – no quería hacerte daño, realmente te quiero, pero nunca he estado enamorado de ti, yo siempre esperé que contigo me olvidaría de la mujer que había amado desde mi vida pasada, pero no fue así, fue un error pensarlo, yo simplemente aparecí frente a ti y te empujé a que me amaras para que así yo pudiese amarte también, así que lo veas como lo veas, yo te utilice…

-Estás mintiendo – dijo con los ojos llorosos – deja de ser tan tonto y no inventes cosas tan crueles.

-Cuando oí tu discusión con Katou detrás de la puerta – él continuó confesándolo todo – yo… no pude evitar sentirme aliviado… pensé: "Ahora no tendré que decir nada", pensé: "Así Aoi no tendrá que oírme decir lo espantoso que soy y cada uno seguirá con su vida"

-Estás enojado porque te mentí y…- se sostuvo la cabeza tratando de no creer lo que él decía, pero él se empecinaba en seguir hablando.

-Yo escuche toda la conversación detrás de la puerta, desde el principio… – confesó mirándola con tristeza – escuché cuando decías que no querías seguir engañándome y que estabas arrepentida, y lo creí, no necesitaba que tú me dieras una explicación, sabía que decías la verdad, pero… - apretó los labios y el puño de la mano que tenía libre – pero si decía que te creía entonces tendría que dar una explicación por mi marcha, así que fingí estar furioso y me fui de inmediato… por eso me puse así cuando te volví a ver el otro día, porque eso significaba que finalmente tendría que decírtelo todo, que tendría que decirte que soy un asco de persona… en ese momento ni siquiera pensé en Inuyasha, eso lo asimile después, en ese momento yo… yo sólo pensaba: Al fin podré ver a Kagome… Así que… - sus ojos se encontraron - … no tienes que estar aquí, no tienes que estar por alguien que no está por ti.

Justo en ese momento Kagome se zafó con brusquedad del agarre de Teo, él la miró, ella parecía confundida y enfadada a la vez.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Habló con firmeza – no puedes simplemente decirle que se vaya y… - él no la dejo continuar.

-Voy a recuperarte – afirmó ignorando sus palabras, ella iba a protestar, pero él se lo impidió - sé que ahora ni siquiera quieres verme o hablarme, tengo bastante claro que no me necesitas.

-¡Entonces tienes que desaparecer de mi vista! – Chilló ella aún más enfadada.

-No lo haré – habló serio – sé que no me necesitas, lo has dejado claro, todo el jodido mundo me lo ha dejado claro – la miró seguro de sí mismo y de sus intenciones – pero yo haré que me necesites.

-Qué estás… - ese sujeto era insólito.

-Voy a solucionarlo todo, voy a hacer las cosas como deberían ser, enmendare todos mis errores y me quedare para siempre junto a ti aunque me grites a cada segundo que me vaya al demonio. No tienes que perdonarme, pero aun así me quedaré contigo, porque te amo, porque jamás amaré a otra persona y porque eres la única persona con la que deseo estar para siempre, por toda la eternidad.

-¡Cállate! – Grito ella - ¡No digas esa palabra, no te atrevas a hacerlo! Quien te crees que eres, no puedes simplemente hacer lo que se te plazca, ya no te quiero en mi vida.

-He sido un idiota, me he dejado llevar por las palabras de Sasawaka y las tuyas, pero ya no lo haré más, tú me sigues queriendo como siempre y voy a recuperarte, alejare a ese fastidioso de ti y tomare el lugar que me corresponde a mí, no me importa cuánto me tome.

-¡Estas equivocado! – Chilló antes de salir corriendo - ¡Completamente equivocado!

Hubo silencio, los pies de Kagome dejaron de hacer ruido a lo lejos, ahí sólo quedaron los viejos amantes, uno destrozado y el otro avergonzado de sí mismo.

-Siento si te ha dolido… pero lo que hoy ha salido de mi boca es toda la verdad – dijo con firmeza antes de decir adiós.

.-

.-

-¿Entonces te parece bien? – Preguntó Sasa sentado junto a ella en un banco del parque.

-¿Ah? ¿Bien qué? – Preguntó ella distraída.

-Ir a Hokkaido en vacaciones. Cielos… ¿Me estas escuchando?

-Sí, sí, lo estoy – contestó apresurada.

-Te he hablado todo el tiempo sobre eso y ni te has enterado ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Comentó con una cara un poco disgustada, luego se le ocurrió algo - ¿Acaso hay algo que te preocupa?

-¡No!- respondió de súbito - ¡Por supuesto que no me preocupa nada!

-Está bien, está bien, sólo era una pregunta no tienes que alterarte. Sólo digo que estás extraña.

-Yo creo que está aburrida – comentó una voz desde atrás.

La pareja se volteó de súbito, aquello los tomo por sorpresa, y ésta aumento todavía más al descubrir que el dueño de aquella frase era nada menos que Takeda Teo, quien mostraba su peculiar sonrisa burlona y mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Hokkaido? Por Dios, que panorama más espantoso ¿Por qué ir al norte cuando existe el sur? ¿Acaso no sabes que va a ser verano?

-¿Entonces me estás recomendando Okinawa? – Preguntó Sasa levantando una ceja.

-Claro que no – luego se agacho un poco y cruzo sus brazos sobre el respaldo de la banca, miró a Kagome – vamos a pasar el verano en Okinawa, todo el tiempo que tú quieras – ella no respondió.

-Mi novia ya conoce Okinawa, ahí pasamos nuestras vacaciones pasadas – Sasa atacó exitosamente, aquello había sido una estocada, pero no se quedaría sólo en eso – y este año la llevare a conocer a mi familia.

-Con que te la llevas a Okinawa antes de presentársela a tus padres, pero que chico más atrevido – trató de salir del paso y volvió a prestarle atención a ella - ¿Entonces dónde quieres que te lleve? Puedes decir cualquier lugar, menos Hokkaido.

-¡Muy bien me tienes arto! – Chilló Sasa poniéndose de pie, Teo no se movió ni un centímetro - ¡No sé qué bicho te ha…! – su novia lo interrumpió agarrándolo de la mano.

-Vámonos Mako- él la miró y la agarró fuerte de su mano para luego caminar junto a ella alejándose de ahí, sin embargo los problemas los siguieron, Takeda Teo no pensó en ningún momento en quedarse atrás.

-Cómo será verano te recomiendo un lugar cercano a los trópicos, pero si quisieras ir a Groenlandia podemos empacar unos abrigos y ya está – comentó mientras caminaba a un lado de ella y ésta trataba de ignorarlo – aunque si quieres un lugar frío te recomiendo la antártica, lo único malo es que en esa fecha será siempre de noche.

-Basta – Gruñó Sasa deteniéndose con brusquedad – No tienes por qué estar invitando a mi novia a pasar las vacaciones, metete en tus propios asuntos, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ella no te necesita ¿Se te olvida?

-Al que se le olvida que no lo necesitan es a ti – respondió Teo como si nada – vete, estorbas.

-El único que estorba aquí eres tú. No sé qué juego estás jugando, pero ya abúrrete.

-No estoy jugando ¿Acaso tu novia no te lo ha dicho?

-¿Decirme qué?

-¡Ya déjanos en paz, vete de aquí! – Kagome se alteró y trató en vano jalar a su novio para salir de ese lugar.

-¿Así que ahora te sale la voz?- comentó él un tanto fastidiado- veo que no le has contado nada, que feo, así no se portan los buenos novios ¿Acaso están teniendo problemas? – Luego miró a Sasa- Me pregunto si será culpa mía – Makoto trató de abalanzarse contra él, pero Kagome lo atajó en el momento preciso, una pelea no era la mejor opción.

-¡Sanguijuela infeliz! – Gruñó Sasa.

-No soy ninguna sanguijuela, pensé que ella te lo había dicho, pero como veo que no es así te lo digo directamente – lo miró serio – empieza a buscarte una nueva novia porque voy a quitarte a la mujer que tienes al lado.

-¡No me vas a quitar a nadie! – Chilló mientras Kagome lo sostenía.

-Tienes razón – respondió Teo luego de meditarlo – no voy a quitártela, voy a recuperarla, ella me pertenece, Kagome sólo me pertenece a mí y tú sólo eres un sobrante en nuestra historia, no pienso seguir con los brazos cruzados, olvídate de Hokkaido niñato, eso sólo pasara sobre mi cadáver.

.-

.-

(Tom Odell - I Know)

Kagome caminaba con velocidad, estaba cansada, pero definitivamente no quería que él la alcanzara. Acaba de salir de su última clase, eran alrededor de las siete de la tarde cuando salió del edificio esperando tomar el tren y llegar a relajarse a su casa, pero todo eso quedo frustrado, al instante en que salió vio a Takeda Teo parado junto a un árbol mirando de forma despreocupada, horror, tuvo que hacer como si no lo había visto y desviarse de su camino habitual para tratar de librarse de él, pero ese sujeto parecía que tenía un radar, ya que no paso mucho hasta que apareció junto a ella.

-Eres bastante mala para fingir que no ves a alguien ¿Lo sabias? Un fracaso total.

-¡No necesito que tú me estés nombrando mis falencias! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – respondió con brusquedad sin disminuir el paso.

-¿Qué no viste la hora? No deberías ir por ahí sola.

-¡No soy una niña, se cuidarme perfectamente bien sola y aún no es tan tarde!

-¿Acaso tú no puedes tener una conversación sin gritar?

-¡Por supuesto que voy a gritar si la persona con la que estoy discutiendo me irrita!

-Entonces te irrito – comentó mientras una pequeña sonrisa salía de sus labios– eso quiere decir que tengo importancia para ti.

-¡Para nada! – Negó.

-Entonces no te irritaría, si no tuviera importancia entonces no estarías molesta – al escuchar eso ella se detuvo con brusquedad.

-¡Qué es lo que quieres!

-Tú sabes qué quiero.

-¡Entonces olvídalo y déjame en paz!

-Tú sí que estás sorda… eso no va a pasar, no volveré a cometer ese error.

-¡No te soporto!

.-

Las visitas del joven con tatuaje de dragón continuaron ocurriendo, no parecía importarle si la veía cuando estaba con su novio o no, de hecho, al parecer prefería aparecer cuando estaban juntos y arruinar todo su espectáculo. También robó el número de Kagome desde el teléfono celular de Inuyasha, había sido un espectáculo de empujones y tirones, pero Teo logró quitarle el celular y buscar en la agenda el número que necesitaba, ya que ella lo había cambiado hace medio año y definitivamente no estaba en sus planes dárselo a él. La llamó todo los días, siempre decía un alegre "Hola" para luego oír el corte de la conexión, ella ni siquiera se molestaba en gritarle al auricular, sin embargo él nunca dejó de llamar y de enviar mensajes cada vez que se le ocurría. "tengo hambre" "mi pincel favorito ya no sirve" "hoy me encontré un perro en la calle, por alguna razón recordé a Inuyasha" "¿Has notado que el séptimo escalón de mi casa rechina?" "La manzana verde sabe a manzana verde" "Ayer soñé con un panda" Estupideces, él sólo sabía decir estupideces, Kagome jamás sabía con lo que se encontraría cuando abría el teléfono, nunca respondía, pero terminó acostumbrándose a encontrarse estupideces en su teléfono.

Era la doceava vez que el teléfono sonaba, ella sabía perfectamente quien era, por eso no contestaba, aunque por lo general él sólo llamaba una vez y luego esperaba horas para llamar otra vez, en esa oportunidad estaba siendo verdaderamente insistente, y Kagome ya estaba harta de que aquella melodía interrumpiera una y otra vez sus estudios.

-¡Qué quieres! – gruñó al contestar.

-¡Qué no sabes que cuando alguien te llama tantas veces es por algo importante! – exclamó su voz con evidente molestia.

-¡Habla de una vez, estoy estudiando y el teléfono me desconcentra!

-Ven fuera de la ciudad, donde corren los autos.

-¡Qué! ¡Por qué tendría que ir hasta allá!

-No puedo llamar a mi casa porque eso preocupara a mama y no es bueno para su salud, e Inuyasha está trabajando y…

-¡Y a mí eso qué me importa! – grito y colgó con furia.

Lanzo el teléfono a su cama y continuó concentrándose en sus gruesos libros, sin embargo, el aparato volvió a cantar la melodía por largo tiempo, se irritó, pero se negó a responder, luego oyó el timbre que anunciaba que le había llegado un nuevo mensaje, continuó con su vista fija en la lectura, pero no estaba leyendo nada, su cabeza volaba, era imposible tener concentración con un nuevo mensaje, se paró de súbito y recogió el celular, quedo en shock al ver el texto en la pantalla : "Me chocaron, el auto se volteó, estoy atrapado con una herida en la pierna, parece que ya llamaron a los bomberos"

.-

(Radiohead - Thinking about you)

Voló, no supo cómo pero en veinte minutos llegó hasta las afueras de la ciudad, era día de carreras, pero no había mucha gente, la mayoría se había marchado debido a que el incidente atrajo a las autoridades, Kagome buscó con la vista el foco del accidente, vio a los bomberos tratando abrir con una palanca la puerta de un auto volcado y destrozado, un temblor inquieto se apodero de su cuerpo mientras corría y jadeaba para llegar hasta ese punto, planeaba llegar junto al automóvil, sin embargo, un policía la atajó a unos metros de distancia diciéndole que no podía pasar porque los especialistas se estaban encargando, entonces ella se angustió y preguntó por la persona que iba en el carro, y éste respondió que él seguía ahí, que estaba con heridas graves y que era crucial que lo sacaran lo antes posible y que por eso no podían tener interrupciones. Aquello fue lo peor que pudieron haberle dicho, en vez de calmarse se alteró aún más e hizo más hincapié en acercarse hasta el vehículo en mal estado, hubo algo de forcejeó y el policía no gozaba de una paciencia privilegiada, así que se volvió más brusco con ella, tanto así, que en un momento levanto su puño para golpearla, ella cerró los ojos ante el inminente impacto, no obstante, éste nunca llegó, abrió los ojos, una mano firme agarraba el puño del policía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Habló irritado lanzándole una mirada asesina al hombre de azul, luego agarro el brazo de la muchacha y la jalo hacia él – no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o voy a desfigurarte la cara.

Kagome estaba demasiado sorprendida y a la vez aliviada como para poder decir algo, él la apretó fuerte contra sí mientras discutía con el policía que, con voz temblorosa, trataba de defenderse y acusar a ese chico de hablar de forma indebida a un oficial de policía que estaba intentando hacer su trabajo, entonces él contraatacaba diciendo que un buen oficial jamás se hubiese puesto como se puso él, mantuvo la misma mirada firme y rencorosa, que causaba que el hombre quisiese correr al baño, y volvió a amenazarlo sin importar nada, finalmente el policía decidió que era momento de salir de ese lugar y dio la espalda sin ofrecer una disculpa.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercando su rostro a ella un poco más de lo socialmente permitido, el rostro de Kagome no pudo evitar cambiar de color, luego con un impulso lo alejo de un empujón y se zafó del agarre que antes le había parecido tan seguro.

-¡Por qué estás en tan buenas condiciones, se supone que estabas herido! – Exclamó sobresaltada.

-Lo estoy – enseño su pierna, ahí había un pantalón roto y un raspón con el cual sería fácil sobrevivir, luego sonrió abiertamente – no te has demorado nada en llegar.

-¡Qué clase de mensaje era ese! – Le dio un empujón irritada, aquella herida insignificante le hizo echar humos - ¡No puedes estar enviando ese tipo de cosas a las personas si son mentiras!

-Pero no dije mentiras – respondió como si fuera un niño inocente – ese auto me choco y luego se volteó, el mío quedo un poco dañado pero no fue para tanto, aunque por culpa de eso, y aún no logró saber cómo, me hice esto en la pierna – la volvió a enseñar – y eran mis pantalones favoritos – se quejó – después llegó la policía y no me dejaron ir por estar involucrado en el choque, ósea, un sinónimo de atrapado – él sonreía mientras ella parecía enfurecerse más con cada palabra que decía.

-¡Lo enviaste así a propósito, sabías que se entendía otra cosa!

-Tengo un límite para los caracteres, no podía explicarlo todo por texto, quizás si no me hubieses cortado mientras te explicaba…

-¡¿Tratas de decir que es mi culpa?!

-Sólo digo que no deberías colgarle a las personas.

-¡Cállate! – luego le dio un par de manotazos- ¡Y ya deja esa sonrisa tuya! – lo golpeó, pero él continuó riendo.

-Estabas preocupada y viniste corriendo, claro que no voy a dejar de reír.

-¡Cállate! – Sus mejillas se encendieron - ¡Cualquier persona normal se preocuparía al recibir esa clase de mensaje!

-Pero tú te veías desesperada – continuó con su amplia sonrisa – clara evidencia de que debo seguir llamándote.

-¡No te soporto, juro por Dios que no te soporto! – Exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones - ¡Me voy a casa!

(Conclu: The Kooks - GAP)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki ha dejado sus miedos atrás y ha vuelto a tener fe en sí mismo, ahora está decido a luchar por lo que quiere y está dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario hasta obtenerlo, incluso una eternidad, pero... ¿Realmente será necesario esperar una eternidad? ¿O los vientos a su favor están más cerca de lo que él cree?<strong>_

_**Al parecer se me está haciendo difícil publicar los fines de semana, quizas cambie el día de publicación a los jueves. Besos, dejen REVIEWS.**_


	78. Chapter 78

_**HOLAAA, NO SÉ USTEDES PERO PARA MÍ YA ES JUEVES Y NO TENGO NADA MEJOR QUE HACER, ASÍ QUE PUBLICO JAJAJ SALUDOS!**_

**blueviolet01:** sólo diré que la seguirás viendo más adelante.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **tengo la sensación de que ya no odias a Kiseki, si de verdad es así, me alegra, la verdad es que me asustaste un poco tiempo atrás jaja.

**Alexa Logan: **una vez a la semana es harto! jajaj hay fics en los que se demoran un mes en actualizar (o más)

**jezabel: **tu pregunta me complica jajaja Lee el capitulo.

**aniita: **decidí que definitivamente se cambia el día de publicación a los jueves.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

_**Noveno - **Hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, me estoy perdiendo, algo me grita que corra hacia ti, pero sembraste un miedo tan atroz dentro de mi , que el resultado no será bueno para ti._

.-

Había conseguido el vestido y la capa roja con sus compañeras de universidad, no podía ir a una fiesta de disfraces sin un disfraz, así que la caperucita roja sería su rol aquella noche, se suponía que Makoto haría el papel de lobo, pero el día anterior recibió un llamado de su casa en hokkaido y tuvo que partir de inmediato, al parecer su padre abuelo tenía algunos problemas de salud, era lamentable, Sasa se llevaba bien con los ex compañeros de colegio de Kagome. Era el cumpleaños de una chica popular en preparatoria, y se le había ocurrido invitar a todos los de la generación a una fiesta de disfraces en su gigantesca casa, aunque tampoco faltaron los universitarios, al parecer seguiría siendo popular en el lugar que fuese, el lugar estaba infectado de gente.

Llegó junto a Inuyasha, o mejor dicho, el samurái, su amigo había aprovechado unas ropas viejas que estaban arrumbadas en uno de los templos y sonrió al pensar que podría usar a Tessaiga a la vista de todos, aunque claro, no tuvo en mente que muchos harían bromas y comentarios por la vieja y gastada espada, eso lo tenía con un humor sensible. Él se había ido a algún sitio, se perdió en la multitud, aunque Kagome sospecho que había sido con una universitaria, estaba sola junto a la mesa de bocadillos cuando reconoció una voz que no deseaba oír.

-¿Caperucita roja? ¿Estás bromeando? No te haría mal ser un poco más original, además, creo que el vestido de caperucita no era tan corto.

-Escúchame bien no tengo ganas – dijo hablándole de espaldas – ni tiempo para estar tratando con un – luego se volteó – estúpido que… - luego cada célula de su cuerpo se congeló.

No se congelo de shock, más bien fue algo así como una idiotisación, las piernas le temblaron horriblemente y su corazón tuvo la intención de salirse de su cuerpo, de un segundo a otro olvido las luces y la música estruendosa y llegó hasta la orilla de un lago junto al bosque, ahí estaba él, sonriendo como solo le sonreía a ella, con esos pantalones anchos y camiseta blanca, la cinta en su cintura de color amarillo y manchas azules al final, la chaquetilla azul con bordes amarillos y los zapatos chinos negros, pequeños y ajustados, lo único que faltaba era un tatuaje en el cuello y en uno de sus brazos, además de la espada y el cabello un poco más claro, su parte favorita seguía ahí, esos hermosos ojos plateados que la miraban fijamente dejándola sin habla.

-Nell es buena con la máquina de coser, sólo tuve que darle un diseño – la miró fijo y luego se le acercó posando su mano sobre su mejilla - ¿Dónde estás? – Él sabía perfectamente en el lugar en que ella se encontraba, el toque hizo que Kagome regresara, de inmediato sacó esa mano de su rostro.

-¿Cuál es la idea de… vestirse así?

-Es una fiesta de disfraces, creí que vestirse como se vestían en el pasado encajaría bien, Inuyasha hizo algo parecido ¿No?

-¡Sí, pero él no…! – Estaba inquieta, quería gritarle, pero su cabeza no encontraba qué.

-Sólo es ropa Kagome…

Justo en ese momento llegó la cumpleañera, quien saludo a Takeda Teo con un chillido y luego comentó lo feliz que estaba de que estuviese ahí dado que había desaparecido cuando llevaban un poco más de la mitad del segundo año, Kagome quiso irse, pero ella la detuvo y continuó echándole cuerda a su lengua, luego comenzó a hablar de lo bonita pareja que había hecho el par de meses que estuvieron juntos y de lo extraño que era que él se hubiese puesto antes de novio con Suzuki cuando todos había visto el claro interés que tenía el príncipe de la preparatoria hacia Higurashi Kagome, y que a nadie le había extrañado cuando dejo de salir con la porrista y comenzó a perseguirla a ella, Kagome se veía muy incómoda mientras que él sólo sonreía de forma complacedora, realmente no soportaba a las personas que cacareaban tanto, pero el tema de conversación quizás era favorable para él. Luego la festejada le preguntó a Teo si se había ido porque Kagome había roto con él o algo parecido y él contestó que el que había cometido ese error había sido él y no ella, eso pareció captar aún más la atención de la chica y sacó a colación a Sasawaka Makoto, diciendo que él se había convertido en el nuevo novio de Kagome, que ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y que parecían enamorados, luego le pregunto a la novia por el mencionado y ella le dijo dónde estaba, la festejada dio un suspiro de lastima y luego comentó que eso hubiese sido un interesante encuentro entre el ex – novio y el actual, pero entonces Teo salió con que ya lo conocía, y eso la emociono bastante.

-¿Y qué opinas de él?

-¿Qué opino de él? No creo que eso importe.

-¡Pero alguna impresión, algo!

-Mmm bueno, sólo puedo decir que lo odio – contestó como si nada.

-¡¿Lo odias?! ¡Y por qué! ¡Por qué lo odias, él es tan encantador! ¿Verdad Kagome?

-Yo creo que tú sabes la respuesta – contestó dejando a la muchacha atontada por semejante declaración, luego vio hacia otra dirección – Nell me está llamando, lo siento tengo que irme.

-¡¿Escuchaste eso Higurashi?! ¡¿Lo escuchaste?! – Estaba eufórica -¡No puedo creerlo después de todos estos años Takeda-Kun sigue enamorado de ti!

-Natsune-San… si no estuvieses de cumpleaños - la miró seria – te golpearía – luego se fue de mal humor.

.-

Un desastre, esa noche había terminado como un desastre para Kagome, ahora estaba en una calle solitaria, descalza con sus tacones en la mano y odiándose profundamente a sí misma. Lo había evitado toda la noche, pero siempre sintió su fija mirada sobre su nuca, no quería estar frente a él porque la imagen del pasado se volvía demasiado real en ese momento, Kiseki se volvía real, y eso era espantoso, porque revolvía sus sentimientos y la desestabilizaban totalmente. Kagome tuvo excito enfrentarse a él durante gran parte de la noche, pero estaba tomándose un vaso de cerveza junto a la barra cuando todo eso acabó.

-¿Estás bebiendo? Ten cuidado con eso no querrás que un pedazo de idiota se aproveche – habló sentándose en el taburete junto a ella.

-¿Un pedazo de idiota como tú? – ironizó ella.

-Yo no te haría nada que tú no quisieras – respondió pidiéndole al encargado de las bebidas una _piscola. _

-Tú no deberías estar tomando.

-Sólo es la segunda de la noche, no es nada, además, a diferencia de ti tengo aguante – se burló.

-Que sabes tú si tengo aguante o no –comento irritada echándose de un sorbo el resto del contenido de su vaso.

-Bebes como un principiante, los reconozco con un vistazo – se burló él.

-Pues tus habilidades son terribles.

-Fui un bebedor y un cantinero por mucho tiempo, no creo que el problema sean mis habilidades.

-Hablador, voy a cerrarte la boca – estaba bastante molesto, no aguantaba que justamente él la estuviese menos preciando, sea por la cosa que sea, su orgullo se quebraba si era él quien lo hacía. Pidió dos corridas de tequila, uno para cada uno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Él pareció sorprendido – no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No creo que sea mala para mí, sino para ti.

-¡Yo soy la que se preocupa por mí, no tú!

-A juzgar por esto, creo que eso no es así.

-Cierra la boca, si te niegas tanto entonces apostemos algo.

-¿Segura? – Preguntó luego de pensarlo, ella hizo un gesto de que lo estaba – entonces tendrás que bailar conmigo – ella pareció incomoda – veo que no estás tan segura.

-¡Y si yo gano vas a dejar de molestarme! – Él sólo rió – no te rías y empieza tú.

-Pero hazlo con gracia, no tiene sentido hacer una competencia si no tamboreas sobre el mezón – luego le mostró cómo debía hacerlo y ella se quejó diciendo que ya lo sabía, así que lo hizo mientras él comía un poco de sal, sorbía un vaso y luego chupaba limón, hizo lo mismo cinco veces seguidas y rápidamente, su rostro se arrugó un poco.

-¿Cinco? Eres un perdedor.

-¿Crees que no puedo seguir? Es obvio que puedo, sólo que estoy seguro de que no vas a superar esa marca.

(Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love)

Kagome no dijo nada, lo miró seria mientras tomaba un poco de sal, él comprendió que era su momento de hacer sonar la madera, ella comenzó a beber, pensó que sería pan comido, no podía ser tanto, pero al primer vaso se arrepintió horriblemente, su rostro se desfiguró por completo mientras bebía y luego chupaba el limón, su acompañante sólo rio mientras no dejaba la sincronización de sus manos, al tercero, Kagome se rindió completamente, definitivamente no podía continuar pasando esa cosa por su garganta, no podía creer como él lo había hecho ver tan fácil.

-Creo que alguien acaba de perder – rió él cuando dejo de golpear el mesón.

-¡Eso no…! – Iba a quejarse, pero él ya se había puesto de pie extendiéndole una mano.

-Un acuerdo es un acuerdo. Me agrada esta canción – Kagome tomó su mano de mal humor y él la guio sonriendo hasta donde todos bailaban.

-Sólo será esta canción.

-No, serán tres – contestó él haciéndola girar con un movimiento – nunca dijimos cuantas serían así que tengo el derecho de decidir cuantas serán – ella iba a protestar, pero él se adelantó – y agradece que sólo te digo tres.

Kagome iba a decirle algo otra vez, pero él decidió ignorarla totalmente, comenzó a saltar, a aplaudir y a moverse al ritmo de la música, pero no lo hizo solo, con él se la llevo a ella, al principio fue sumamente incomodo, pero luego de unos momentos comenzó a soltarse ya que él cerró su boca totalmente y se preocupó de bailar, la agarraba de las manos, la hacía girar de aquí allá al ritmo de la movida música, luego, no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a saltar y a gritar junto a él, ya no era molesto que la moviera para hacer algún paso, ahora era divertido, realmente se estaba divirtiendo mientras él mostraba alguna movida extraña y se burlaba de la música, comenzaron a cantar las letras de las canciones y a reír a carcajadas mientras la sobreactuaban, ella se veía verdaderamente feliz, se sentía feliz, hace tiempo que no reía tanto, ni de esa manera, con Sasa no salían mucho a bailar a pesar de que a ella le gustaba, él no era muy bueno en eso, no le agradaba y sólo salía para darle el gusto a ella, Takeda parecía disfrutar la música, él realmente se sentía bien haciendo ese tipo de cosas a diferencia de su novio, sin embargo no se acordó de él sino hasta que estuvo sola en medio de la solitaria calle.

De pronto, la música cambió de estilo, una canción lenta, ambos se miraron unos segundos, pero él no quiso dejarla pensar, así que la agarro de la cintura antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y se apegó a ella, Kagome posó tímidamente los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejo que él guiara sus pasos, no se miraron, él refugió su rostro en el cuello de ella, pudo sentir su respiración acariciándole la piel, una sensación realmente agradable.

-Está es la tercera canción, luego me sueltas y me dejas en paz.

Sintió como una tímida risa salía de él, quien la apretó un poco más firme que antes.

-¿Entendiste? – habló ella al darse cuenta de que no obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Kagome…- su rostro salió de su escondite y encontró sus ojos con los de ella - … está es la doceava canción.

-…Mentiroso…

-Las he contado… no iba a ser yo el que te dijera cuando se acababa la apuesta – luego sonrió con dulzura.

Ella se perturbó, eso no estaba bien, se dejó llevar y no se dio cuenta de que hacer bastante debió dejar de bailar con él. Se separó de forma brusca, él la quedo mirando con los mismos dulces ojos de antes y ella con confusión, eso no era justo, lo dejo de lado y se apresuró a salir de ese lugar, pasó por sobre la multitud sin importarle que les molestara que los empujaran, lo único que quería era alejarse de ese hombre, era lo que debía hacer, de inmediato, de inmediato, mientras más rápido mejor. Llegó hasta el lugar de la casa que no había gente y sólo se escuchaban los gritos y la estruendosa música, continuó con su paso veloz por medio de un pasillo cuando de pronto siente que alguien la agarra de la muñeca. Era él, la había seguido. Ella lo miró y luego se sorprendió a sí misma sintiéndose aliviada de que él estuviese ahí, él pareció notarlo de inmediato porque de un momento a otro la agarro de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí mientras su otra mano le agarraba el cuello y la beso con voracidad, y ella, en vez de alejarlo como debió haberlo hecho lo agarró del cuello y la cabeza y correspondió de la misma manera, fue un beso en llamas. Kiseki la llevó contra la pared mientras la seguía besando, abandonó sus labios y se deslizó por su cuello, ella no dijo nada, estiro su cuello y le permitió devorarlo mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su ancha espalda, Kiseki volvió a su boca y la agarró fuerte de la cintura para levantarla, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él y las manos de ambos se volvieron locas en el cuerpo del otro, él se sacó la chaquetilla y la camisa con ayuda de los tirones de Kagome, luego comenzó a jalar el cierre en la espalda de ella, entonces Kagome reaccionó, de un momento a otro cayó en lo que estaba ocurriendo y se separó de él con un empujón que causó que chocara contra la otra pared, se miraron con la respiración agitada, ella se veía bastante consternada, pero no dijo nada, hizo lo único que su cabeza le grito: CORRE. Y así lo hizo, lo dejo solo y corrió lejos de él a pesar de que una poderosa parte de su cuerpo y de su ser le gritaban que se quedara junto a él, pero no lo hizo, salió de la casa huyendo como una ladrona y ahora estaba recordando el rostro de su novio y odiándose a sí misma en una solitaria calle de Tokyo.

.-

.-

Se salió a la mitad de una clase, no sacaba nada estando metida ahí, su cabeza definitivamente no estaba consigo en ese momento, ni siquiera había podido pegar un ojo las últimas dos noches, aquella escena se le venía una y otra vez a la cabeza, y lo peor de todo era que no se sentía como si fuese un mal recuerdo. Mako la había llamado, pero no se atrevió a contestar, así que dejaba que la melodía tocara una y otra vez, ni siquiera se atrevía a ver la pantalla del celular porque la última vez que lo hizo se encontró un mensaje de Takeda Teo: "Sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿No? Voy a darte tu espacio pero si te tardas iré a buscarte", agradecía la parte de "te daré tu espacio" pero el "iré a buscarte" realmente la estaba perturbando, era una situación horrible, sabía que no era simplemente hablar sobre lo sucedido, lo que estaba pasando era crucial, ella tenía que tomar una decisión, y lo que menos podía hacer en ese instante era decidir algo por su cuenta.

Caminó en solitario y se metió a un restaurante, se sentó en la barra y pidió un jugo natural, ese día hacía calor y causaba que pensar se hiciera todavía más imposible. No podía creer que había sido capaz de hacerle una cosa así a Makoto, él, que la quería tanto y siempre estaba velando por ella, la persona que la había sacado del hundimiento total, sin embargo, por más cosas buenas que Sasawaka Makoto hubiese hecho en la vida de ella, en el único en quien no dejaba de pensar era en Takeda Teo, en él, en sus manos y por sobre todo en sus labios, era imposible seguir negándoselo, estaba completamente enamorada de ese sujeto y en ese instante todo su ser le estaba gritando que corriera hacia él, ella quería hacerlo, realmente quería ir con él, pero… estaba Makoto ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Makoto? Sin embargo, era igualmente de malo permanecer con una persona si en tu corazón se encuentra otra. Así que… la decisión estaba clara, ella sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, sacó su celular del bolso y comenzó a marcar el número, pero se quedó a medias, le habló el hombre que se sentó junto a ella un poco después de que ella llegara.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú – comentó dándole un sorbo a una recién servida cerveza, se veía de unos cuarenta años, era un hombre bastante guapo, de ojos grises y melena azabache.

-Discúlpeme, pero usted no tiene idea de lo que voy a hacer.

-Podría apostar a que estas escogiendo entre dos hombres, tu rostro me lo dice – ella guardo silencio, estaba sorprendida de que su rostro fuese tan fácil de leer - ¿Estás segura que es el correcto?

-Yo… es la persona que quiero… que siempre he querido.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta – sonrió ligeramente, algo en esa sonrisa le hacía sentir familiaridad – siento ser entrometido… pero probablemente estamos en situaciones parecidas.

-¿Tiene una novia y antes tenía otra que ahora regresó? – ella se acomodó en su taburete, parecía bastante interesada.

-Algo así – rió él divertido por el interés de ella – hace tiempo estuve casado, ella y yo nos habíamos amado desde siempre, desde que puedo recordar, todo estaba bien, aunque surgieron algunos problemas, no, perdón, un error, corrijo, MUCHOS problemas… - le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza – tantos que no los pudimos controlar, ella no los pudo controlar, y un día, sin decirme absolutamente nada, desapareció.

-¿Por qué? – Kagome se sintió horriblemente identificada, quiso saber más.

-Porque quiso hacerlo, se aburrió, no lo sé bien. La busque, la busque por cielo mar y tierra y cuando la encontré ya tenía un hijo con otro hombre – Kagome puso una cara de espanto- sí, horrible lo sé, me dijo que no quería seguir su historia conmigo, que jamás debí haberla buscado y cosas como esas… que nosotros realmente no teníamos un amor fuerte…

-¿Y que hizo usted?

-Me hundí, caí en la desesperación, en el abismos… - bebió otro sorbo – hasta que me encontré con mi actual esposa – mostró un anillo de casado – ella me saco del pozo, me levanto a pesar de que yo no quería ser levantado, ella fue una mano de Dios.

-Y usted se enamoró completamente de ella por eso – habló Kagome conmovida.

-¿Tú te enamoraste de tu actual novio? – Eso la dejó perpleja – no la amo, no amo a mi esposa, jamás olvide a esa mujer, pero estaba bien, mi esposa me entregaba paz, confianza, seguridad, todo lo que realmente necesitaba. Yo estaba bien, realmente estaba bien…

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Y cuál es el tuyo? – La miró fijo - ¿Te identificas con mi historia? – Ella asintió tímidamente – entonces quizás sepas lo que sigue, tu misma lo mencionaste.

-Ella regresos por usted.

-Exacto… ella regresó a sacudirme el mundo – bebió otra vez - ¿Vas a escoger a tu pasado?

-¿Y usted…? ¿Qué es lo que hará usted? – Él la miró atento, guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego habló.

-Las personas nos aferramos de lo que no debemos, siempre nos engatusa lo que no podemos tener, lo que no nos hace bien, y ese es el gran problema del ser humano, nos dejamos llevar por los instintos, las emociones y por esas mismas razones nos terminamos destrozando y perdiendo a nosotros mismos… rechazamos lo que nos hace bien, lo que nos mantiene a salvo y no podemos soltar la mano de lo que nos destroza… ¿Por qué hacer eso? ¿Por qué vivir la vida de esa manera? ¿No sería mejor botarlo por la borda de una vez por todas? – Bebió un poco más – nos gusta recoger y atesorar lo que está en el pasado, pero no somos capases de darnos cuenta de que el pasado es justamente eso, pasado. Y el pasado jamás va a ser hoy, jamás va a ser futuro ¿Acaso no queremos un futuro? ¿No queremos seguir avanzando? – Mantuvo su mirada en ella -¿Tu no quieres avanzar? ¿Vas a estancarte? Yo pienso que una vista al futuro es mucho más productiva que una al pasado ¿Por qué aferrarte al ayer si puedes hacerlo a un mañana? Los recuerdos son sólo eso… recuerdos – dio un último sorbo y tomo su chaqueta.

-Entonces usted…

-Entonces yo me voy a casa – contestó dejando dinero en el mesón y dando la media vuelta.

.-

.-

Había estado hace algo más de un año en ese puente, ahí es donde había soltado su tobillo y visto a su espalda marcharse, pero hace cerca de dos años también estuvo ahí confirmándole que lo amaba, recordando una promesa rota que él había seguido muy bien incluso después de aquella vida, "destrózame por completo", podía recordar su voz en la lejanía, muy lejos, perdida y aferrada en algún rincón de su corazón.

Kiseki llegó hasta ahí, la vio de pie en medio del puente y se acercó con sigilo, hace una hora atrás había recibido una llamada de ella, contestó con nerviosismo, sabía que cuando ella lo buscara sería por algo decisivo, fuese lo que fuese que ella dijera ese día sería difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, así que anhelaba que la balanza estuviese a su favor, y, en ese instante, algo en su interior le decía que iba un paso adelante.

-Kagome… - la llamó suave, ella dejó de mirar a la lejanía y se volteó, lo miró atentamente y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tuviste que irme a buscar – comentó apoyando su espalda en el barandal.

-Para serte sincero, antes de que llamaras estaba a punto de ir por ti – sonrió con nerviosismo y se acercó al barandal junto a ella.

Kagome no aparto la vista de él, y para la sorpresa de Teo, ella posó su mano derecha sobre una de sus mejillas y lo acarició mostrando una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Él atrapó aquella mano entre la suya, la sostuvo en su lugar y la apretó contra su rostro, no quería que se alejara, beso su pequeña palma con un aire de alivio, ella seguía sonriendo y posó su otra mano sobre su cabello, también lo acarició, luego de unos segundos consideró que debía abrir la boca.

-Está será la última vez que sostendrás mi mano…

Esa oración lo apuñaló, sus pupilas se abrieron de sopetón y clavo su mirada en ella.

-Hoy nos despedimos para siempre – la sonrisa seguía ahí.

-¿Te vas con Sasawaka…? – Apenas pudo hablar mientras ella retiraba sus manos, luego la vio asentir – pero tú no lo quieres…

-Sí lo quiero – respondió con un tono pacifico.

-Pero no lo amas – sentenció con firmeza, ella lo miró unos momento, su mirada entre dulce y melancólica permanecía inmóvil.

-Hasta esta tarde, yo estaba segura de que me iría contigo – habló y vio como los ojos de él brillaron – lo iba a hacer, iba a ir a buscarte, pero me topé con un desconocido con el que charlé, y de repente me di cuenta de lo que no me había dado cuenta durante todo este tiempo – él se vio confundido y ella mantuvo sus ojos sobre él - … todo este tiempo… durante años no he podido aceptarlo…

-Qué estás… - no lo dejó continuar, estaba determinada.

-El día de hoy por fin me di cuenta de mi realidad, me he dado cuenta de lo que ha estado mal conmigo todo este tiempo… yo simplemente no he podido aceptarlo, no he sabido cómo pasar de ello, pero eso quedo atrás, es pasado y el pasado siempre será pasado… - sus ojos se empañaron a pesar de que no dejo de sonreír – ya es tiempo de que lo haga… yo… tengo que aceptarlo de una vez por todas… en ese espantoso día… ese fue el día en que lo perdí… - apretó los diente y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla – …necesito aceptar que ese día Kiseki murió – aquella declaración lo dejo de piedra – Kiseki está muerto, murió salvándome la vida y por más que yo lo añore nada va a traérmelo de vuelta, nada me lo va a devolver.

-Yo estoy aquí – trató de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió.

-Pero tú no eres él – más lagrimas recorrieron su rostro – yo siempre he querido que seas él porque jamás he podido aceptar que él se fue.

-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame a los ojos Kagome, soy yo! ¡Sólo con verme a los ojos lo sabes!

-Tú eres su imagen, su recuerdo…

-¡Olvídate de las imágenes y date cuenta de tus sentimientos! ¡Qué sientes por mí! – Se acercó y la agarró de los hombros - me amas, yo sé que me amas.

-No te amo a ti, yo amo el recuerdo que hay en ti, yo amo a Kiseki, siempre voy a amar a Kiseki, no hay otra persona a la cual yo pueda amar.

-Kagome… - se veía angustiado – mírame, por favor mírame, sabes que soy yo, yo soy él y él es yo, la misma persona, la misma alma, estoy aquí, estoy aquí y no volveré a marcharme.

-Tú crees que eres él, pero no eres él – contestó agachando su mirada, ya no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro - tengo que decirle adiós, tengo que ser capaz de mirar hacia adelante.

-¡No, lo que tú tienes que hacer es mirarme a los ojos! – grito y en ese instante ella se zafó de él y retrocedió.

-Voy a seguir adelante porque él quería que continuara, Mako es mi futuro, tú sólo eres una persona que me atasca al pasado, y el pasado siempre será nada más que pasado, eres un recuerdo, y los recuerdos sólo se quedan como recuerdos… Kiseki está muerto… y tú sólo tienes el rostro de la persona que yo amo… así que por favor… no me busques nunca más – hizo un pequeño gesto de formalidad y luego se alejó con velocidad mientras él quedó congelado en su lugar, no sabía cómo habían llegado a eso, y tampoco sabía cómo reponerlo.

(Conclu: Coldplay - In my place)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las cosas parecían ir bien para Kiseki, pero un imprevisto lo ha hecho regresar al punto de partida, o incluso peor, más atrás... ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Será capaz de recomponerlo todo o definitivamente llegó el tiempo de rendirse y seguir adelante? <strong>_


	79. Chapter 79

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Me puse a pensar que quizás odiarías a Kiseki para siempre, por eso me asuste jaja.

**jezabel: **paciencia, con el tiempo se sabrá.

**Nata12:** Anímate a dejar reviews más seguido :) Y.. creo que una vez a la semana es suficiente jaja.

**Aniita: **me alegra que lo que escriba te sea útil :)

**Ashleyhigurashi y Roxi higurashi: **no sé si son la misma persona, pero han preguntado lo mismo. La respuesta la da Inuyasha en este capitulo, si después de leer siguen sin entender, avísenme y yo les daré una explicación como corresponde.

**Nata15: **Quién dijo que era el padre perdido? Anímate a dejarme reviews más seguido, me gusta leerlos :)

**fan2014: **Teo estuvo en Osaka al rededor de un año y medio (sí, fue mucho tiempo) En el capitulo de ahora (décimo) serían unos cuatro meses desde que regresó. Por desgracia, Teo y Kagome sólo estuvieron juntos durante dos meses (en la actualidad, en la época antigua ni siquiera pasaron del día). ¿Qué te hace pensar que es el padre de los gemelos? Y por ultimo, el tema de Kagome y Makoto está en este capitulo, sólo tienes que leer, saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Oí<span> al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

_**Decimo - **Quién soy, quién eres tú, quienes somos. Deberían ser preguntas fáciles de responder, sin embargo, aún estoy atascado tratando de encontrar las respuestas adecuadas.  
><em>

_.-_

Teo llegó a la bomba de bencina en el momento en que se acababa el turno de Inuyasha, éste ya llevaba su ropa de calle cuando lo vio acercarse con el semblante decaído, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y se dirigió hasta él, caminaron en silencio hasta que Teo decidió tomar la palabra y relatar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Tú también lo crees? ¿Tú también crees que yo no soy Kiseki? – preguntó dejando de avanzar, su compañero se detuvo junto a él.

-Si yo no recordara mi vida pasada ¿Creerías que soy Inuyasha? – Su compañero lo miró un tanto extrañado, no estaba esperando ese tipo de respuesta – muchas veces tengo dudas sobre eso… quizás no soy él, pero aun así tengo recuerdos de él – el semblante de Teo se opacó - … siempre he querido preguntarte algo ¿Qué había entre Kikyou y tú? – Recibió una mirada de mayor sorpresa – si no hubieses conocido a Kagome antes ¿Crees que te hubieses enamorado de Kikyou?

-Ella y yo éramos buenos amigos, yo… por alguna extraña razón confiaba mucho en ella, me sentía en paz, a gusto junto a ella, pero yo no…- Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

-¿Esa extraña razón no sería mejor atribuirla a algo imposible de controlar? ¿No te suena más a destino que a algo inexplicable? Kagome es la rencarnación de Kikyou, es la misma alma, pero personalidades completamente diferentes debido al contexto en que ambas crecieron.

-Ellas no…

-¿No te has preguntado que quizás era Kiseki quien debía estar junto a Kikyou y Teo el que tiene que estar junto a Kagome? Eso debería ser lo correspondiente a la época según la cual cada uno nació en realidad.

-Te olvidas de algo, sino hubiese sido porque Kagome estuvo ahí Kiseki jamás hubiese conocido a Kikyou, ella estaba muerta.

-¿Pero qué crees que hubiese pasado si la hubieses conocido a ella primero?

-Hablas como si creyeras que fuesen la misma, no recuerdo que las hubieses visto como la misma persona.

-Porque yo veía a dos personas diferentes y no su alma, es el alma la que genera aquellas conexiones inexplicables, aquella que surgió entre Kikyou y tú pudo deberse a eso, a que sus almas sí estaban conectadas y destinadas.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que pregunté – se veía melancólico.

-Que lo mismo ocurre contigo, si olvidamos el hecho de tus recuerdos, tu alma sigue siendo la misma ¿No? Al igual que la mía y la de Kagome, lo único diferente es que nuestras historias cambiaron, tomamos personalidades diferentes y actuamos de forma diferente, en particular yo no soy igual a como era en ese tiempo, ahora soy algo más melancólico, reflexivo y mi lengua ya no escupe lo primero que se pasa por ella, si analizamos eso con detalle ¿Acaso no es esa una razón para decir que yo ya no soy Inuyasha? Él no actuaba de esa manera ¿O no? Las cosas avanzan, siguen su camino y hay que dejar que eso simplemente ocurra.

-Tú… realmente ya no quieres ser Inuyasha…

-Ese era yo, pero la verdad es que ahora no lo soy, y a misma vez, nunca voy a dejar de ser yo, mi alma no cambia, es la misma independiente de la personalidad que mi ser adquiera.

-Realmente lejos de aclarármelo me estás confundiendo más – comentó.

-Kiseki, no Kiseki, qué más da, es la misma alma, la conexión, el amor destinado no va a borrarse porque las personalidades hayan cambiado, ese vínculo va mucho más allá que algo tan insignificante como eso, la otra parte forma parte de ti lo quieras o no, si tú y ella realmente son ese tipo de alma, entonces no importa quién o cómo seas, ustedes están destinados a amarse de todas formas – lo miró sereno y fijo sorprendiendo a su amigo –Además, Kagome tiene razón, Kiseki está muerto, se aferran demasiado a él cuando no debiera ser así.

-¡Cómo quieres que no haga eso! – Se exaltó y apretó los dientes – cuando era Kiseki fue cuando la conocí, cuando era él fue que nos enamoramos, cuando Kiseki existía fue que nuestra historia nació ¡No pueden simplemente decirme que él no existe, que está muerto, yo quiero ser él, yo quiero ser él porque cuando era él Kagome estaba ahí y me quería!

-¡Idiota! – Exclamó su compañero causando que el rostro de dolor de Teo se transformara a uno de molestia - ¿Olvidas que siendo Kiseki fue que la perdiste? ¿Olvidas que siendo Kiseki Tú y ella jamás estarían juntos? ¡Por qué quieres ser él! ¡Por qué te aferras a él! ¡Deberías hacer todo lo contrario, ahora eres Teo y Teo debería ser quien definitivamente sí pueda ser feliz con la persona que ama! – Aquello dejó a Teo sin palabras – Kiseki es un mártir, tú puedes estar en mejor posición que él ¡Tienes mayor esperanza que Kiseki!

-Pero ella dijo…

-¡Qué importa lo que dijo! – Gruñó – Esa mujer es especialista en auto-convencerse de verdades que no son ciertas ¿Qué crees que es mejor para su estabilidad emocional? ¿Obligarse a aceptar que quien amaba ha desaparecido por completo y sólo interiorizarlo? ¿O correr el riesgo de volver a pasar por la pérdida de esa persona? Si ella se auto-convence que quien ella amaba desapareció entonces no tendrá que enfrentarse en el futuro al mismo sentimiento de pérdida del pasado – metió sus manos en los bolsillos – siempre ha sido ella la que se queda atrás, siempre ha sido ella quien siente la perdida, por eso es evidente que tenga miedo de volver a pasar por esa situación y con el encuentro con ese desconocido encontró la excusa perfecta para no tener que volver a pasar por aquello. Te ama más que a nada, esa es la razón por la cual has sido precisamente tú quien le ha causado mayor dolor. Ella ya no quiere sentirse así Teo, tú la has estado desarmando en pedazos todo este tiempo.

-Eso… eso no me hace sentir mejor…

-Creo que había quedado claro que con respecto a este tema yo no buscare consolarte.

-Lo sé… - lanzó una sonrisa torcida - ... sólo quiero una forma para solucionar todo esto…

-Ya lo sabrás, tómatelo con calma – comentó volviendo al tono despreocupado mientras volvía a caminar y Teo lo seguía.

-¿Comiste? – Inuyasha negó mientras seguía avanzando – entonces te invitare unas donas como premio por tu nueva habilidad de discurso Akito – su acompañante lo miró sorprendido, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Teo – sospecho que es así como realmente quieres que te llame… al fin de al cabo, sólo recurriste a tu antiguo nombre para fastidiar a tu familia ¿Verdad AKITO? – recalcó el nombre manteniendo la misma expresión en su rosto.

-Eres realmente molesto – respondió desviando la mirada.

-Que puedo decir, tenemos esa maldita habilidad de descifrar completamente al otro.

-Sí… eso es cierto.

.-

.-

Estaba sentada en la pequeña terraza de madera que apuntaba al jardín, su mirada estaba perdida, no sintió su presencia hasta que él abrió su boca "¿Dónde estás viendo?" fue lo que salió de sus labios, dirigió su mirada a él inmediatamente, sus ojos se veían tristes y algo le hizo pensar que aquella pregunta no la lanzó de forma literal, quizás era un reproche, estaba en todo su derecho, hace una semana que no sabían nada del otro, y eso no era porque él lo quisiera de ese modo. Él avanzó unos pasos y se sentó sobre la madera junto a ella, no la miró, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para que Kagome pudiese ver claramente la melancolía tatuada en su cuerpo, ninguno dijo nada, los pétalos de cerezo deslizándose con el viento parecían tener más interacción que ellos dos.

-Sólo dilo y ya… - pronunció él apretando los puños y sin dirigirle la mirada, miraba al frente, siempre al frente – por favor… sólo dilo de una vez y terminemos con esto.

-¿Tú… quieres terminar con esto?

-¡¿Te parece que quiero?! – Por fin sus miradas se toparon con ese grito, ella jamás lo había visto así - ¡No sé qué pasa contigo, desapareciste, te esfumaste, no contestas mis llamada! ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo? – Se veía destrozado, cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha - te he buscado, siempre he tratado de encontrarte, de llegar a ti… - vio algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas a pesar de que trató de cubrirlas - pensé que lo había logrado, pensé que finalmente Kagome tenía la mirada fija en mí, pero tú siempre estás mirando en otra dirección – su espalda se encorvó y ahora estaban sus dos palmas sobre sus ojos – sólo acaba con esto, hazlo de una vez, haz lo que quieres hacer, porque yo no tengo cómo hacerlo por mí mismo.

Él seguía llorando, destrozado, seguro de lo que estaba pasando, con una imagen de lo que seguramente había ocurrido, ahogándose con el inminente final. Kagome acerco lentamente una mano hasta su hombro, dudó unos segundos, a él le dolía, pero sabía que eso era lo que tenía que pasar, él siempre era así, tan comprensivo, siempre entendiendo al resto a pesar de que eso no fuese comprensible para él. Acarició su hombro y eso pareció desarmarlo todavía más, era el momento de separarse, de dejarse ir mutuamente, sin embargo, ella no quería hacerlo, así que lo abraso, lo abraso fuerte y firme.

-No te vayas Makoto, no me abandones.

Aquello lo paralizó, no entendía, no entendía en lo absoluto, estaba seguro de que era el fin, estaba seguro de que sus caminos se alejarían, eso era lo que tenía que pasar, eso era lo correcto, sin embargo, ella lo sostuvo, lo agarró antes de que se fuese lejos, pensó: "Que egoísta", realmente lo pensó, porque nadie tenía que explicarle que esa mujer amaba a otro hombre, nadie tenía que hacerle entender eso, él conocía la verdad, la conocía perfectamente y por eso estaba optando por alejarse, por lanzarle un salvoconducto que no la hiciera sentir tan culpable, pero ella… ella se negaba a dejarlo ir, ella agravaba su falta con palabras hermosas "Mako es mi futuro, Makoto es lo único que voy a tener en frente" Entonces la oyó llorar, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía junto al suyo y en vez de gritarle lo egoísta que estaba siendo, se aferró a ella, se aferró esperando que el agarre fuera tan firme que no pudiese ser roto sino por la fuerza.

.-

.-

-Te felicito – Inuyasha irrumpió en su habitación sin avisar, con un toque de agresividad – Ahora dime qué vas a hacer cuando se te salga de control, porque ten por seguro que eso ocurrirá, abandonaste tu escapatoria segura y estás a punto de estrellarte contra un muro.

Kagome lo miró sin decir nada, apretando no tener la menor idea del punto de sus palabra, pero él se tomó la molestia de aclarárselas, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Kagome habló con Teo por última vez, ahora cuando se topaban ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, al principio él se alejó por miedo a que le volviera a lanzar lo mismo de antes, pero después trató de convencerla, sin embargo, ella lo hería una y otra vez con lo mismo mientras que él no podía hacer más que pedir perdón, tratar de asegurar que él siempre estaría ahí, pero ella rebatía diciéndole que no le interesaba si él estaba o no lo estaba, que aquello ya no tenía nada que ver con ella, y él no podía culparla por decir eso, aunque tampoco estaba pensando en rendirse, y se lo había dejado claro hasta al mismo Makoto, quien desde hace un tiempo optó por no decir nada, no abriría su boca, simplemente se ocuparía de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a su tesoro, sabía que si no lo hacía el verdadero dueño del cofre despegaría sus empolvados y tiesos dedos de él.

-Eres tan tonta ¿Crees que ocultándote la verdad a ti misma todo saldrá bien? – Ella lo ignoró diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar, pero su amigo no parecía considerar su opinión – piensas que todo se solucionara de esta forma, pero lo único que conseguirás es estropearlo todo, llevarlo a un agujero más hondo del que ya está.

-Muy bien, ya basta de hablarme de ese modo, soy consciente y tengo clara toda la realidad ¿Quién más que yo podría tenerlo así cuando es mi vida de la que estamos hablando? Mis sentimientos Inuyasha, no los tuyos ni los de alguien más.

-Estás haciendo lo mismo que esa vez… - lanzó de pronto haciendo que sus miradas se clavaran - ¿Sabes cuánto me hiciste sufrir en ese tiempo? ¿Sabes lo podrido que estaba por culpa de tus mentiras?

-No sé de qué…

-Sasa está en la misma posición que yo estuve una vez, lo estás destrozando y eres completamente consciente de ello tal como fuiste consiente de lo que me ocurría a mí ¿Sabes cuál es la gracias de tener una segunda oportunidad? ¡No cometer los mismos errores, estúpida!

-Esto no es un error, si tuvieras el mínimo de consideración en escucha… - no la dejo continuar.

-¡Egoísta! Eso es lo que eres. Está bien que hayas sufrido, pero no por ello tienes el derecho de causarle daño a los otros, Sasa no tiene la culpa, y tampoco lo estas dañando sólo a él, también estás dañando a Teo y, lo que es más importante ¡A ti misma! Estás con una bomba que va a explotarte en la cara, y cuando eso suceda, tal como la vez anterior, vas a terminar hundida y hundiendo a los demás contigo – no quiso escuchar una respuesta, se fue tal como llegó.

.-

.-

No podía creer que en dos horas hubiese acontecido tanto, había hablado con Inuyasha por celular antes de entrar al examen, se aseguraba de que comprara los materiales que Souta había pedido para su clase recreativa, todo estaba bien hasta ese momento, apagó el celular y en cuanto salió del salón lo volvió a encender para llamar a Mako, se tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar tan sólo se apresuró a decirle que se fuera a la compañía de inmediato, le habían robado Tessaiga a Inuyasha.

Kagome llegó corriendo, por suerte la universidad estaba tan sólo a una estación de la compañía, cuando llegó la misma gente de ahí le dijo que fuera al área médica, lanzó una maldición en su mente, eso no debía ser bueno, y así era, lo comprobó de sobra cuando abrió la puerta de golpe y en esa habitación encontró a un grupo de hombres, entre ellos Makoto, Ryo y Yamamoto, que sostenían a alguien contra una cama, de primera no entendió qué estaba pasando, ni quien era la persona inquieta y negra en la camilla, porque así era, esa persona tenía el cuerpo totalmente quemado y su carne se había vuelto totalmente negra de pies a cabeza, era sorprendente que estuviese viva. Entonces lo miró bien, vio sus ojos, vio el miedo en los otros al verla de pie en ese lugar y, supo quién era, se tapó la boca para ahogar el grito, pero no fue suficiente.

-¡INUYASHA!- se apresuró a la camilla, pero su novio la detuvo.

-No lo toques, ahora no es bueno que nadie lo toque.

-¡Qué sucedió, por qué está así! ¡Qué le hicieron! ¡Qué le hicieron!

Lo habían atacado en la bencinera cuando estaba sólo, lo superaban en número pero aun así se negó a entregar su espada, no, eso era imposible, jamás haría una cosa como esa, así que luchó y peleó hasta el último momento, incluso aunque tuviese la batalla perdida, pensó que saldría de esa, de hecho, realmente tuvo fe en ello cuando llegó Kiseki a ayudarlo, pero eso fue un error, ellos habían estado siguiendo sus pasos, sabían que algo así podía ocurrir, así que se adelantaron, y con rápidos movimientos y una coordinación excepcional lo engañaron y lo dejaron tendido en el suelo con un profundo sueño sobre él, Inuyasha volvía a estar solo y herido, una mujer tomó su espada pero él se negó a soltarla, la batalla había hecho correr algo de bencina, la piel de la mujer enmascarada se convirtió en piedra y otro sujeto arrojó un fosforo encendido, hubo una gran explosión y ellos se fueron con el botín.

Sintió que odió a esos sujetos, los odió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, no podía creer que lo habían dejado de esa manera, aquello no tenía solución, era irreparable, ni siquiera podía hablar, Inuyasha se estaba muriendo producto de esa explosión… Entonces recordó algo en medio del llanto.

-Espera… dijiste… - miró a Yamamoto para que le diese una pronta respuesta - dijiste que él estaba ahí… - su cuerpo comenzó a temblar aún más, Mako lo notó - ¿Qué pasó…? ¡¿Qué pasó con…?! – no pudo terminar su grito de histeria, de pronto, la puerta se abrió con igual brusquedad que hace un rato atrás cuando ella había llegado, sintió como si el alma le volviese al cuerpo.

-¡Dije que ya estoy bien, suéltenme! – Chilló el joven de melena clara mientras se zafaba de quienes lo agarraban.

-Con que ya despertaste… impresionante, ni un solo rasguño – comentó Yamamoto – lástima que Inuyasha no puede decir lo mismo.

Teo empujo al último hombre que lo sostenía y por primera vez prestó atención a lo que había en la habitación. Se quedó de piedra, su rostro se desfiguró totalmente, no podía creer la imagen que estaba ante él.

-¿Qué es esa cara verdugo? – Habló Ryo – en vez de poner esa cara debiste hacer algo en ese momento… ¿O tal vez no quisiste hacerlo?

-¡Qué estás diciendo, es su mejor amigo si no pudo hacer nada fue por alguna razón! – Chilló Kagome.

-Eso no es cierto… - soltó el recién llegado para la sorpresa de los otros – él tiene razón yo… yo debí haberlo ayudado… debí…

-No es que me agrade defenderte – Interrumpió Yamamoto – pero tal como sucedieron las cosas está claro que planearon dejarte fuera de combate. Quizás también querían que te quemaras con él, pero no tenían contemplado que el fuego no te hace nada.

-No debí quedarme dormido…

-¡Estúpido Idiota! - Exclamó Kagome de golpe – Eso es lo que él te diría si te estuviese escuchando.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Él nos escucha, pero está tan rostizado que no puede decir nada – realmente se veía afectado – váyanse - murmuró con seriedad alertando a los demás.

-Takeda, Inuyasha está muriendo… - Kagome se estremeció ante las palabras de Yamamoto.

-Dije que se fueran – advirtió con voz más profunda, Yamamoto volvió a protestar con rostro lastimero, pero Teo se enfureció - ¡Si no se largan y me dan espacio ahora los voy a dejar peor que a Akito!

La mayoría se movió inmediatamente, la mayoría se aterró, Yamamoto no quería alterarlo, sabía el tipo de relación que tenían y Ryo se movió porque su líder se lo dijo, todos salieron de la habitación menos Kagome y Sasa.

-Teo…- Kagome estaba llorando mientras él se acercaba a la camilla con la vista fija en el hombre sobre ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando enloquecí y te quemé por accidente en el lago?

-Eso…- no estaba segura si decir lo que estaba pensando, pero él igualmente leyó lo que estaba en su cabeza.

-Por favor, precisamente ahora no te pongas a decir que esos no son mis recuerdos, ahora no Kagome – Sasa entendió que estaban hablando de un pasado lejano- … haré lo mismo, voy a curarlo.

-¡Qué estás diciendo, no le des esperanzas a Kagome cuando ya no queda nada! – Gruñó Sasa – Esas quemaduras son totalmente peores que las que me hiciste tú, ya ni está respirando ¡Y esto ni siquiera se lo hiciste tú como para poder solucionarlo!

-No voy a dejar que muera.

-¡Ya cállate, está quemado hasta los huesos no hay nada que tú pue…! – se calló en seco, acababa de recibir la mirada más fulminante y asesina que jamás hubiese visto, sintió como cada célula de su cuerpo se congelaba.

-¿Vas a salvarlo?

-De lo contrario no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

Kagome asintió con seguridad y sacó a Sasa de la habitación. Confiaba en él, su mirada le había dicho claramente que no lo dejaría morir de esa forma tan lamentable, estaba segura, no había ninguna duda para ella, esa noche Inuyasha dormiría en el templo Higurashi como cualquier noche.

.-

(Conclu: Coldplay - In My Place)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sus lazos se ven puestos a pruebas, los miedos, el amor y la amistad están en medio de todo ¿Cómo terminará esto? ¡Muy poco para finalizar esta etapa! ¡A sólo dos capítulos del final de la cuarta parte! ¿Que posibles sorpresas nos traerá esta culminación? ¿Cual será el hilo que lo entrelazará a la quinta temporada? ¡Dos semanas para enterarte!<em>**


	80. Chapter 80

**Aclaración:** _No sé si fueron problemas de comprensión o yo me expresé mal, pero no quise decir que publicaría en dos semanas, quise decir que la temporada se acababa en dos semanas (ahora en una). Las publicaciones siguen siendo semanales, siempre, porque los capítulos ya están, por lo que no puede haber problemas de que tuve tiempo de escribir o cosas así (que sí tuve, pero como voy muy adelante no influye en nada). Besos._

* * *

><p><strong>blueviolet01:<strong> Saliste pillada, tu no lees mis letras negras y cursivas al final de los capitulos jajaj, si buscas en un par de capítulos más atrás, encontraras la respuesta. (Es una larga explicación)

**lenalee-de-walker: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado "Una de decisión puede cambiar tu vida" y que, al igual que muchos, te hayas enamorado de mi creación Fugima Kiseki alias Takeda Teo, pero por sobre todo, me alegra mucho más que te hayas atrevido a seguir leyendo la continuación de la historia y que hasta el momento se haya convertido en una grata lectura para ti. Espero que siga siendo grata hasta el final y no decepcionarte. Espero leerte seguido. Bienvenidaa!

**cote29: **Este fin será el definitivo, no habrá más, y, cuando termine simplemente me retiraré de estos lares.

**Gracias por todos sus comentario, por favor no duden en seguir escribiendo todas sus opiniones e impresiones de los capítulos! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span>**

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

_**Onceavo - **Ese rostro. Cuando vi ese rostro, jamás imagine que estaba viendo un aspecto bastante parecido al que tendría el diablo._

_**.-**_

Nadie podía creer que estuviese tan bien, tal como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, como si su piel nunca hubiese estado negra y descascarada, como si jamás su voz hubiese estado atrapada por una garganta rostizada, nada, ningún rastro de quemaduras, sólo unos cuantos vestigios de su combate que no contaban dentro de los rangos de Kiseki, y que serían fáciles de curar, ya no era un moribundo, era el mismo testarudo de siempre luchando por levantarse de la cama y recuperar su espada. Kagome casi lo asfixia con sus brazos al verlo, no podía apartarse de él ni tampoco podía dejar de llorar por la felicidad, mientras él repetía una y otra vez que estaba siendo molesta y a misma vez reía.

.-

Sin embargo Tessaiga ya no estaba, por lo que evidentemente las cosas no podían quedar simplemente así, no era sólo una idea de Inuyasha, sino que también de Yamamoto, ya que él entendía que aquella organización de enmascarados no podía querer para nada bueno aquella espada, la compañía tenía que hacerse cargo de todo eso lo antes posible, mientras que Kiseki estaba decidido a darles una lección a esos sujetos, no perdonaría lo que habían hecho, de no ser por sus habilidades su mejor amigo estaría muerto, y, es más, él mismo estaría muerto, ya que estaba claro que ellos nunca imaginaron que sobreviviría a la explosión.

Todos tenían la determinación de enfrentar a los enmascarados, no obstante, no tenían la menor idea de dónde encontrarlos, fue ahí donde Uchida Aoi entró en el cuadro, aunque no había puesto un pie en la compañía desde la declaración de Teo, no había regresado a Osaka y aún se mantenía en un rincón de Tokyo, fue el mismo Takeda Teo quien la llamó.

-Sabes dónde están ¿Verdad? – Preguntó su ex-novio cuando ella entró en la oficina.

Tragó saliva, no lo veía desde ese día y siempre había pensado en cómo sería cuando lo volviese a enfrentar, imaginó que él seguiría culpándose y algo avergonzado por cómo se había comportado con ella, pero al verlo estaba claro que en esos momentos él sólo tenía intenciones de exterminar a la plaga que estaba causando tantos estragos. Inuyasha le exigió que abriera su boca, pero su amigo lo calló, eso la hizo sentir mejor, por lo menos aún mostraba preocupación por ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, ella entendió que si hubiese tenido otra alternativa él nunca hubiese acudido a ella, sus ojos le decían que ya no quería volver a lastimarla.

-Katou me buscó… - soltó con timidez ante la mirada de todo los presentes - …ha estado visitándome, diciendo que no me rechazarían si quería regresar…

-¿Regresaste? – Preguntó Teo con calma mientras los miembros de la compañía se ponían a la defensiva, ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Dejo de visitarte? – ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Si quieres… - comenzó a hablar con un poco de temblor en su voz -… si quieres puedo guiarte hasta donde están… sé dónde tienen a Tessaiga.

Eso alteró a Inuyasha, estaba desesperado por recuperarla y le advirtió que no podía mentir con ese asunto, ella dijo que no lo hacía, pero personas como Ryo no confiaban en ella, usaban el argumento de que era una mujer despechada así que perfectamente podría estar tendiéndole una trampa a Takedo Teo, a quien ya habían intentado matar con anterioridad, de seguro tenía el trato de llevar a la compañía a una trampa mortal a cambio de una venganza contra el verdugo, ella iba a defenderse, pero quien lo hizo fue la persona menos esperada.

-No – todos se quedaron callados ante la voz de Kagome – ella jamás le haría eso a Teo ¿Verdad? – La muchacha la miró sorprendida y negó con su cabeza – no creo que nos esté engañando.

Así que acordaron preparar todo para ese mismo día, irían Inuyasha, Teo, Sasa, Kagome, Ryo, Aoi y Yuu, quien era otro hombre de la compañía que era confiable a los ojos de Yamamoto y tenía una habilidad parecida a él, sólo que sus rayos eran redondos y amarillos y no podía alejarlos de sus manos o estos desaparecerían. Estaba acordado, ese día recuperarían la espada perdido, sin embargo, antes de que salieran de la oficina para prepararse Aoi volvió a abrir la boca.

-Hay algo extraño…- comentó captando la atención de todos- …desde el principio Katou me dejó claro que no podía lastimar a Teo, y tengo entendido que esa orden no era tan sólo para mí… las veces que lo vi… no parecía haber cambiado de opinión.

-¿Por qué dio esa orden? – Yamamoto tenía mucha curiosidad.

-No lo sé… supongo que temía que Teo nos lastimara…

-Se han eliminado a algunos cuantos enmascarados ¿Crees que él lamentaba sus muertes? – Interrogó Yamamoto, ella negó con la cabeza - entonces está claro que esa no es la razón.

-¿Quizás siente algo de empatía? – Comentó Sasa.

-Yo he hablado con él, me investigó totalmente, él conocía el asunto que yo había dejado atrás en esta ciudad – Teo comenzó a hablar- cuando regresé me dejó claro que si me ponía en su camino me destrozaría. Créeme, ese tipo no tiene empatía por mí, seguro cambio de opinión.

-No, él no cambió de opinión con respecto a esa orden, eso te lo aseguro… - insistió Aoi- … nosotros… nosotros no usábamos mascaras sólo ante nuestros enemigos, yo no conozco el rostro de ninguno de ellos ni ellos conocen él mío, así funciona, sólo Katou Toru sabe quiénes somos, sin embargo hay otros como él… - eso llamó aún más la atención del grupo- está Taneda Yuiko y Fugima Minato, sólo los vi una vez, pero ellos tampoco llevan mascaras.

-¿Son como pelotones? – Interrumpió Yamamoto – Cada uno dirige un pelotón y es a Katou Toru a quien le corresponde dirigir esta misión ¿O me equivoco?

-Así es… por lo tanto… quizás quienes intentaron matar a Sou y a Teo eran miembros de otro grupo.

-Seguían otras ordenes – Yamamoto sonrió ante el descubrimiento.

-Entonces el jefe es otro – interrumpió Sasa – Katou y los otros dos que acabas de mencionar sólo son títeres de otra persona.

Eso fue un gran descubrimiento, hasta ese minuto todos estaban seguros de que Katou Toru era el cerebro de todo, sin embargo, dado a los datos entregados por Aoi, estaba claro que él no era más que otra ficha común en un tablero.

-¿Quién es el líder? Si acabamos con él todo esto termirá – Yamamoto exigió saber quién era aquella problemática persona.

-No lo sé… y aunque atrapes a un tipo con mascara, ellos tampoco podrán decírtelo, porque no lo saben, sí quieres la respuesta sólo la obtendrás de Katou, Taneda o Fugima.

_.-_

Salieron fuera de la ciudad rumbo al norte, a un par de kilómetros de distancia se encontraba una vieja casona, el lugar se veía bastante descuidado porque la maleza había crecido tanto que llegaba hasta las rodillas de Kagome, era el sitio perfecto para ocultarse. Con la ayuda de Ryo se infiltraron de manera silenciosa dentro del lugar, la casa tampoco parecía estar habitada, y eso hizo que Yuu comenzara a dudar de la palabra de Aoi, sin embargo, ella aseguró que Katou le dijo que estaban en ese lugar, a pesar de eso la duda persistió, Kiseki la defendió y la diferencia de opiniones estuvo a punto de dividir al grupo, no obstante, una voces hicieron que todo eso quedara en el olvido. Venían del sótano, parecían charlar de sus planes, discutían sobre la tardanza de cierto procedimiento. Con la ayuda de las habilidades de Ryo bajaron las escaleras sin causar que el ruido llegara hasta ellos, eran cuatro personas y todas utilizaban máscaras, la conversación se hizo clara. "La absorción de los poderes está siendo muy lenta", dijo uno, "¿Acaso fue apresurado?", dijo otro, "debimos esperar a que estuviese más viva", siguió el tercero, el cual tenía la vista fija en el pequeño resplandor azul que salí de la espada al estar en contacto con una extraña agua en un recipiente en el centro de la habitación.

-Malditos, lo voy destrozar – Inuyasha apretó los puños, estaba dispuesto a avanzar, pero su mejor amigo le advirtió que esperará, era más inteligente descubrir a fondo qué era lo que querían, ya que ni siquiera Aoi lo sabía.

-Ahora no es tiempo de arrepentimiento – aquella voz sonaba más firme que las otras, era la persona que justamente estaba más próximo al grupo – la intromisión Taneda Yuiko nos tiene en esta posición, así que no queda más que actuar ante las herramientas que tuvimos en manos.

Aoi se acercó a Kiseki, agarró la manga de su brazo con cuidado, de un momento a otro sintió como si cada movimiento que alguien hiciera los daría por descubierto, a pesar de que Ryo había dejado claro que eso no sería posible en cuanto él hiciera su magia. Entonces dijo en voz alta justamente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Takeda Teo, "Ese es Katou", "Lo sé", respondió él, sin embargo no podían entender por qué también estaba usando una máscara.

-Además… - la voz siguió corriendo- este no es momento de preocuparse por ello…

-¿No se supone que Katou es un hombre al mando? ¿Por qué estaría usando mascara ahora? – Sasa trataba de aclarar la situación.

-…Tenemos problemas mucho más importantes ahora… - siguió Katou.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – soltó Kagome mientras su respiración se aceleró.

-…Aquí hay alguien más… - sólto Katou paralizando a cada persona en ese lugar.

-No se preocupen, quizás sospecha que estamos en la casa, pero no que estamos aquí – trató de calmarlos Ryo, pero el mal presentimiento de Kagome no se marchó.

-De hecho…- Katou introdujo con velocidad su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y volteó su rostro hasta el grupo de intrusos, Kagome vio perfectamente los grises ojos que se ocultaban tras la máscara – puedo verlos – la voz tremebunda se ocultó tras el fuerte impacto de un disparo, Ryo cayó al suelo con un agujero en el centro de su frente.

El grupo quedó inmóvil, notaron que el cuerpo cayó, pero aun así estaban congelados, aquello había sido algo imposible ¡¿Cómo supo que estaban ahí?! ¡Cómo pudo darle justamente al hombre responsable del truco de mimetización! Aquello era insólito, nadie podía salir de su asombro.

-La odiosa compañía – soltó con incomodidad, luego le prestó atención a uno de los jóvenes de pie frente a él – te sigues metiendo en mi camino Teo.

Aquella advertencia fue suficiente para que reaccionara, le pegó un grito a Inuyasha y este salto hacia el frente llevándose a Aoi consigo, mientras Teo daba un salto a un lado llevándose a Kagome y a Sasa consigo antes de que la explosión del ataque de un enmascarado los eliminase por completo. Por suerte Yuu tenía buenos reflejos para también reaccionar antes de que fuese tarde, todos cayeron pesadamente al suelo en medio de una nube de polvo y unos cuantos escombros.

Sasa fue el primero en reaccionar luego de la caída, con velocidad llegó hasta el cadáver de Ryo negándose a creer en lo que había pasado, fue entonces que un enmascarado lo atacó lanzándole otra explosión, no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo y llegar hasta él para golpearlo en nombre del reciente muerto. Por otro lado Inuyasha se adelantaba a recoger sus pertenecías, pero alguien con garras en sus manos se lo impidió haciéndole retroceder, Katou Toru aprovecho el momento para sacar la espada del recipiente.

-Lo siento, esto se viene conmigo – luego se marchó rápidamente en compañía de otro enmascarado. Inuyasha trató de detenerlo, pero el enmascarado con unas antes pequeñas garras, ahora lo atacaba con unas de treinta centímetros de largo, Inuyasha, lo atacó de regreso, no obstante, cometió el error de resbalarse con los escombros y dejó una clara abertura para que su enemigo lo atacara con ferocidad. Pero aquello no ocurrió, Aoi se adelantó frente a él e instaló un campo de energía que lo lanzó unos metros.

Inuyasha toma el brazo de Aoi con la intención de dirigirse junto a ella hacía una posible salida que lo llevara a la dirección que había tomado el ladrón de su espada, pero otra explosión en el lugar estrecho hizo que tuviesen que volver a cubrirse. Yuu y Sasa aún se estaban enfrentando con el tipo de las explosiones y eso era estruendoso.

.-

Katou Toru había logrado salir de ese ya sepultado lugar junto a uno de sus hombres, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta principal cuando una llamarada de fuego decide impedírselo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas con esa espada? – No tenía que voltearse para saber quién era.

-Deberías dejarme ir… - comentó este mientras su acompañante parecía algo alterado.

-¿O qué?

Katou volvió a apuntar su arma, pero no era en la dirección que su receptor estaba esperando.- O la segunda entrometida terminara como el de abajo – Kagome estaba a unos metros más atrás, acababa de llegar y le era imposible encontrar un refugio antes de que la bala le llegara, así que se quedó quieta, paralizada ante la amenaza.

-Bájala antes de que enserio lo lamentes – la mirada de Takeda Teo ahora era totalmente asesina, Toru lo notó muy bien, una sonrisa se formó detrás de su máscara.

-Apuesto que no me tocas antes de que la bala llega a su cerebro – lo reto y tiró del gatillo.

Entonces Kiseki lanzó un grito, llamó a otra persona, y se abalanzó contra Katou Toru, la intromisión de su acompañante impidió que lo hiriera de muerte, pero no fue suficiente para impedir que partiera su máscara en dos, los trozos cayeron lentamente ante los ojos de Kagome, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo gracias a la intervención de su novio, Takeda Teo lo había llamado a él, había confiado en su rapidez para salvarla antes de que el proyectil llegara a ella. No obstante, Kagome no estaba impactada por el acercamiento con la muerte, no, ella en ningún momento había sacado sus ojos de encima de Katou Toru, algo le llamaba la atención en él desde que vio sus ojos en el sótano, y con la máscara destrozada en el suelo y su rostro al descubierto, ella comprendió la razón de ello. Hombre de unos cuarenta años, bien parecido, alto, melena azabache y ojos grises. Lo conocía, y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro le decía que él se había dado cuenta de que ella lo reconocía, entonces bastaron sólo dos segundos en su cerebro para comprender que aquella máscara sólo se había debido a ella, por lo tanto ese hombre sabía que ella estaría en ese lugar, no quería que supiera que era él, el mismo hombre que había hablado con ella en el restaurante, el mismo hombre que le enseño el anillo de bodas ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Planeaba abrir la boca, planeaba declarar que lo conocía, sin embargo, Katou Toru desde el principio tenía intenciones de impedir algo como eso, oyó su firme voz mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos, "Ahora". Entonces algo grande fue desatado, el cuerpo del enmascarado que lo acompañaba cambió drásticamente, su cuerpo se volvió verde y comenzó a agrandarse, lo hizo de un solo golpe, se hizo gigantesco y tomó la forma de grandes raíces que se movían como tentáculos, la casona se destrozó en un instante, las astillas volaron junto al sonido de los gritos.

(Conclu: Coldplay - In My Place)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin saberlo, Kagome ya había tenido un encuentro con Katou Toru ¡¿Qué oscuros planes estará maquinando?! El encuentro entre la compañía y los enmascarados es inevitable, sus intenciones aún no están claras, pero hay algo seguro, sin dudarlo, son enemigos. Nuestro grupo está dispuesto a enfrentarlos, pero... ¿La batalla tendrá una buena conclusión? ¡Próximo capitulo final de temporada!<strong>_

_**Ok, sé que el capitulo estuvo corto, no tienen que decirlo, pero la recompensa se verá en el próximo, el cual por cierto, puedo asegurar que será emocionante, altaneramente doy fe de que será interesante de leer, será un final de temporada como el cielo manda jajaj ¡No se lo vayan a perder!**_


	81. Chapter 81

_**Hola! Como mañana definitivamente no encontraré tiempo para subir el capitulo de la semana, prefiero adelantarlo en vez de atrasarlo. Bueno, este es el fin de la cuarta temporada, también pasamos por sobre el capitulo 80, llevamos más de 500 reviews y sobrepasamos las 85.000 vistas, creo que son sólo buenas noticias ¡Disfruten del capitulo!**_

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Lee aquí y dime qué sigues pensando.

**blueviolet01: **Todos quieren saber eso jaja

**emily taisho:** acabas de decir que te gustaría que fuera escritora, bueno, digamos que esa es la razón.

**ashleyhigurashi: **¿Algo como qué dices tu? ¿En sentido romantico, rivalidad, u otro?

**roxi higurashi: **¡¿Gemelas?! que interesante, justo como mis personajes, espero les guste la historia entre los dos, y avísenme si en algún momento se sienten identificados con ellos o comprenden lo que están pasando, sería interesante conocer la opinión de verdaderos gemelos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cuatro: **Primavera difusa.

(Intro: The Kooks - Sway)

_**Doceavo - **Frente a mí tenía un cuadro dañado, pero trate de arreglar las fallas para que nadie las notara. Funcionó por un tiempo, pero la pintura volvió a descascararse... Él autor de ésta se ofreció a repararlo, pero no lo deje, preferí pintar algo nuevo sobre él. Un cuadro que jamás me convencería pero que de todas formas preferí mantener. Una mañana desperté y la pintura se había vuelto a dañar, podía ver el hermoso cuadro tras mi creación, y añore el viejo lienzo... ahora quiero repararlo, pero todos dicen que está acabado... que ya no tiene solución..._

_**.-**_

Sasa nuevamente había alejado a Kagome del peligro, estaban derrumbados sobre la maleza contemplando el espectáculo ante sus ojos, mientras a misma vez Kagome recordaba a los que se habían quedado en ese lugar, quiso correr, pero él la detuvo por la fuerza dejándole claro que ellos debieron haber hecho algo para protegerse del impacto. Fue en ese preciso momento en que vieron un rayo amarillo junto a una explosión, las personas que habían estado en el sótano lograron salir con éxito, aunque no solos, sino con la compañía de los enmascarados.

-¡Qué demonios fue esto! ¡¿Dónde está Katou con mi espada?!- Exigió saber Inuyasha mientras esquivaba una rama verde que lo atacaba.

Sasa corrió con velocidad y sacó a Aoi de ese lugar llevándola junto a Kagome, estaban a una distancia adecuada para que ninguna de las raíces pudiese llegar a ellas.

-¡¿Puedes explicar qué demonios es esto?! – exigió saber Sasa.

-No lo sé, ya dije que no conozco a los otros enmascarados – se defendió Aoi – y nunca había trabajado en compañía de ese sujeto.

-Yo te lo explicaré – habló una voz tremebunda desde una de las pocas raíces quietas, era Katou Toru – es una nueva adquisición, un tipo raro y exótico, tiene la habilidad de transformar su cuerpo en un demonio gigante con raíces múltiples, el 80% de su cuerpo son tentáculos destructores que aniquilaran a todo lo que esté frente a ellos, claro, a menos que yo lo detenga – luego estiró su brazo y clavo la espada en un lugar central - les daré una oportunidad, si en diez minutos no son capaces de arrancar la espada de aquí, entonces me la llevaré a donde no puedan encontrarla.

Inuyasha se alteró, dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió en esa dirección, pero luego se topó con que tres raíces lo atacaban de llenó, las esquivo con dificultad, pero los movimientos de estas eran rápidos, una se enredó en su tobillo y lo lanzó por los aires, pero otra persona lo sostiene en los aires y caen entre la masa de la criatura que acababa de destrozar la casona.

-¡Dónde estabas!- grito Inuyasha en vez de agradecer.

-Siento eso, me quede atorado entre el cuerpo de este sujeto – Teo se limpió el hombro con algo de asco - ¿Sabías que mientras más cerca estés del cuerpo del tipo más viscoso es? Raíces como tentáculos y viscosidad, muy mala combinación.

-¡Eso es lo de menos, ahora tenemos que ir por Tessaiga!

-Ese idiota nos está provocando – ambos miraron en dirección de Katou, el aludido lo notó y miró al de melena clara con algo de enfado.

-Ey, tú, niño descarriado ¿No deberías estar en casa cuidando de tu madre enferma?

Inuyasha trató de sujetar a Teo, sabía que era una provocación y tendría una pésima respuesta de parte de éste, pero no alcanzó siquiera a rosarlo, Takeda Teo se alejó de ahí con velocidad y se abalanzó tras la figura de Katou Toru con clara ira en su rostro, no le perdonaría que estuviese hablando de su madre. No obstante, antes de llegar a él un tentáculo lo rodeo por completo dejándolo sin poder mover sus brazos, sus rostros estaban frente a frente, bastante cerca, el semblante de Kiseki estaba lleno de rabia, movía sus pies y su cuerpo tratando de zafarse, pero se negaba a quitarle la vista de encima a aquella figura que sentía que estaba agotando su paciencia, mientras que Katou lo miraba con ojos inexpresivos, su mano se deslizó y llegó hasta la cabeza del joven, apoyó su palma sobre su cabeza mientras éste hacía movimientos para tratar de quitarla, pero el hombre la sostuvo firme sobre él.

-He oído que eres un niño problemático Teo – habló – siempre causándole problemas y preocupaciones a tú familia, deberías de aprender de tu hermano Akatski y quedarte en casa junto a tu madre.

-¡Cállate! – Rugió saliéndose de quicio - ¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablar de ellos! ¡¿Piensas que por investigarme un poco puedes ponerte a opinar?! ¡Ahora aparta tus sucias manos de mí!

-Quiero que te quedes en casa Teo – la palma sobre la cabeza del muchacho ya no parecía dura, sino suave, y eso enfureció todavía más a Teo ¿Quién se creía que era? Sus ojos exteriorizaron esa furia, fue como si sus pupilas se transformaran en llamas, comenzó a salir humo de la masa externa que estaba tocando su piel, iba a quemarla y luego quemaría a Katou, pero antes de que eso ocurriese, él tenía un as bajo la manga – los niños buenos se quedan en casa – soltó antes de que su otra mano golpeara el centro del pecho de Kiseki bloqueando toda la fuerza que iba a lanzar – sácalo de aquí – murmuró luego dándole la espalda como si ya hubiese tenido suficiente de él, la raíz lo lanzó lejos hasta la maleza.

Aoi se adelantó y creo una barrera bajo él antes de que se golpeara en el suelo, ambas mujeres llegaron a su encuentro mientras éste tocía en compañía de una respiración extremadamente agitada. Aoi sostuvo sus hombros preguntándole con histeria qué le pasaba, Kagome llegó detrás y pudo comprender que él no era capaz de responder, no podía respirar y al hacer esfuerzos para hacerlo tocía sin cesar. Kagome lo separó de esa histérica mujer e hizo que enderezara la columna y sostuvo su pecho y su espalda ordenándome que intentara respirar como siempre, pero él hacía señas de no poder, Aoi estaba más histérica que nunca, no estaba siendo de ayuda, todo lo contrario, estaba asustando todavía más a Kagome y a Teo. "¡Cierra la boca, Aoi!" Gruñó Kagome dejándola atónita y en silencio, luego sostuvo la mano derecha del muchacho y la llevo hasta su pecho.

-Bien, siente mi respiración – Kagome la exagero un poco para que la notara- acomoda la tuya a la mía – Kiseki la miró atento y trató de hacer lo que le pedía – muy bien, despacio, tú puedes hacerlo.

De pronto un gran resplandor amarillo cambio por unos momentos el color del cielo, Yuu había atacado a uno de los enmascarados con lo mejor que tenía y ahora aquel desafortunado echaba humo de su piel mientras permanecía inconsciente en la maleza.

Sasa, Yuu e Inuyasha estaban intentando recuperar la espada, pero se estaba haciendo realmente difícil, cada tentáculo parecía tener vida propia, Katou miraba las manillas de su reloj y advertía en voz alta cuanto tiempo les quedaba, sin embargo, alguien apareció estropeando sus planes, la voz le habló junto a su hombro sorprendiéndolo completamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Toru? – Los grises ojos se abrieron de par en par – cualquiera diría que estas apostando la espada.

-Minato ¿Qué te trae a mi terreno? – no se volteó, aparentó compostura.

-Existe algo de preocupación en el nido, nos estábamos preguntando qué pasaba por tu cabeza – deslizó sus ojos al espectáculo - … y debo decir que aún no logro descifrarlo.

-Me deshago del enemigo Minato, no es tan difícil comprenderlo.

-Pero mantienes esa estúpida orden de no lastimar a ese muchacho escandaloso – Minato dejo aquella posición amenazante y se puso a un lado de él, Inuyasha fue capaz de verlo en medio de su batalla, cabellos castaños y cortos, usaba un traje negro de oficina y mostraba un semblante despreocupado, cualquiera que lo viera en la calle pensaría en él como un ciudadano común y corriente – estuviste frente a él y no le diste el golpe final.

-Ya dije que ese sería un desperdicio, el nido necesita de alguien como él.

-Creo que dejamos claro que el nido no lo necesita – Minato rascó detrás de su oreja como si fuese una conversación normal – sabemos cómo terminó Kusawa Motoharu por tratar de utilizarlo, ese chico no es para nada conveniente y el nido lo sabe, eres tú el que no puede entenderlo, te estás volviendo un viejo blandengue.

-¿Viejo? Vamos, mírame. Me veo mejor que tú a pesar de que tienes diez años menos, todavía recuerdo que la chica que te gusto en ese bar fue tras de mí en vez de ti.

-Bien, bien, no estamos hablando de eso – cambió el tema rápidamente – ahora toma la espada y vámonos – notó como Katou iba a negarse, pero tenía algo que decir por ello – son órdenes del nido – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro ante el triunfo, con un toque de su dedo en el aire formó junto a ellos un agujero distorsionado.

-Muy bien, les quedan dos minutos – habló Katou tomando la empuñadura de Tessaiga y desenterrándola – pero el juego llega hasta aquí.

-¡Alto ahí, no permitiré que te vayas con ella! – Gruñó Inuyasha.

-Lo siento, eso no está en discusión – contestó atravesando la distorsión creada por su compañero, pero se detuvo antes de atravesarla completamente -¿Qué crees que haces?

-Te preste a uno de mis juguetes y deje que lo manejaras a tu antojo, por eso me aseguro de que escuche las ordenes correctas – Katou ocultó el enfado en sus ojos y atravesó la distorsión desapareciendo completamente – no dejes a nadie vivo gigantito, ya no hay excepciones a la regla – luego siguió a Katou Toru y desapareció con él.

Las raíces se volvieron más locas, ahora no esperaban a ser atacadas, sino que iban tras sus presas, la situación se tornó todavía más peligrosa, Kagome aún estaba tratando de que Takeda Teo pudiese respirar con normalidad y Aoi volvía a alterarse.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, ese era Fugima Minato, esto no puede acaban bien – apresuró - ¿Todavía no acabas? Se llevaron la Tessaiga, no tiene caso de que nos quedemos ¡Realmente necesitamos salir de aquí!

-¡Ya te oí! ¡¿Acaso crees que no me quiero ir?! ¡No es como si pueda solucionar esto tan rápido, no sé qué le hizo ese sujeto estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo! – Se oyó un estruendo y un grito, aquella cosa gigantesca acababa de matar, incluso, al enmascarado que quedaba, al parecer no estaba haciendo diferencias - ¡Aoi saca a Sasa de ahí, llámalo y dile que tome a Inuyasha!

Ella obedeció, se acercó un poco y lanzó un grito con lo mismo que le había dicho a Kagome, ya no tenía caso permanecer en ese lugar si lo que habían ido a buscar ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, un tentáculo se alargó de improviso y planeaba caer sobre ella para aplastarla, sin embargo, la intromisión de Sasa lo impidió.

-¡Toma a tus amigos y vámonos de aquí! – Chilló luego de un fugaz agradecimiento.

-Yuu dice que debemos destruirlo antes de marcharnos, esta cosa es un peligro, además, si lo acabamos aquí es un enemigo menos.

Aoi comenzó a gritarle que era un estúpido, pero eso no tuvo caso, él la llevo hasta un lugar más seguro y regresó junto a su compañero, para Sasa aquello era una misión que debían cumplir por el bien de la compañía y podría todo su espíritu en ello.

-Kagome…- Kiseki trató de hablar -… no… no puedo…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya nos vamos a ir – estaba un poco angustiada por la situación, giró su cuerpo hasta el lugar del estruendo y llamó a su amigo - ¡Inuyasha, ya basta, tenemos que sacar a Teo de aquí para que alguien lo vea! ¡Tessaiga no está aquí! – el aludido miro en su dirección, parecía molesto, pero decidió abandonar el combate.

-…Irnos… así… no puedo… protegerte… - Kiseki trataba de ponerse de pie.

-¿Protegerme? Tú no tienes que protegerme.

-Siempre… - su respiración realmente estaba mal - …voy a protegerte…

-No – sus ojos se encontraron – Takeda Teo no tiene por qué protegerme.

Él la miró con melancolía entendiendo lo que quería decir, para ella él era un desconocido, se había convencido de ello y ni siquiera en un lugar como ese podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera podía reprochárselo, apenas podía mantener el aire en sus pulmones como para iniciar una discusión. En ese momento llegó Inuyasha.

-¿Qué demonios hizo ese sujeto? Realmente te tiene miedo, se encargó de dejarte inservible para cooperar en la pelea – comentó mientras le agarraba un brazo y lo pasaba por encima de su cuello.

-¿Por qué no has traído contigo a Makoto? ¡Esto es peligroso, va a lastimarse! - mientras decía esto Aoi llegaba junto a ellos.

-Ellos están pensando en la compañía, no quieren moverse, tienen sus prioridades – contestó haciendo que su amigo se apoyara en él – y yo tengo las mías, me voy a llevar a Teo de aquí, ven conmigo.

-¡No me voy a ir sin Sasa! Tú vete con Aoi, yo me quedare con ellos.

-¡¿Crees que podría irme sin ti, estúpida?! ¡Si no es contigo y Teo no me voy de este lugar, es un paquete completo, no estoy dispuesto a dividirlo! – la agarró fuerte de un brazo, pero ella se zafó.

-¡Lárgate ahora, te sigo después! – Grito corriendo en la dirección contraría ignorando totalmente los llamados de quien había dejado atrás.

Kagome se acercó a la criatura llamando a su novio para que regresara, pero éste hizo oídos sordos, estaba poniéndose de acuerdo con Yuu, quien tenía planeado poner un explosivo en el centro que destruyera completamente a esa cosa, sería la venganza por Ryo y la advertencia de que no debían meterse con la compañía, Yuu se había preparado para todas las posibilidades, ahora sólo debían abrirse paso para que funcionara, y lo hicieron, Yuu logró lanzar la bomba en el centro y era cosa de un par de minutos para que ésta se desatara. Sin embargo, algo salió mal, Sasawaka Makoto acababa de ser capturado por uno de las raíces, Yuu lanzó un rayo para tratar de ayudarlo, pero otro tentáculo se encargó de él, entonces fue Kagome quien trató de defenderlo con sus flechas, logró deshacerse de muchos tentáculos, pero no del que sostenía a Makoto, se sintió nerviosa, estaba segura que esa cosa iba a matarlo y era horrible sentir que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Una raíz iba a atravesarle el cráneo, las pupilas de Mako se centraron en lo que ahora parecía una filosa y gruesa punta de raíz, pero antes de que llegara hasta él fue cortada por una llamarada de fuego, Kiseki hizo su aparición con un gigantesco salto y antes de que la gravedad lo llevara al suelo se sostuvo de la raíz que apretujaba el cuerpo de Sasa mientras la que había acabado de cortar convulsionaba como si estuviera sintiendo dolor.

-¡Qué haces aquí no necesito de tú ayuda! – Gruñó Sasa mientras Kiseki trataba de ayudarlo a soltarse, su respiración aún estaba mal y eso causaba que torpes llamas salieran de sus manos para tratar de quemar el estorbo, la anterior había sido un gran esfuerzo y ahora sólo se estaba apoyando de la fuerza bruta - ¡Tú no me soportas no deberías estar aquí antes de que esa cosa estalle!

-Ella quiere… protegerte… - siguió haciendo fuerzas y el agarre de la raíz comenzó a aflojarse - … así que… no puedes…. Morir… - estaba decidido.

-Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido en mi vida – contestó este mientras también hacía fuerzas para zafarse.

Ambos aplicaron toda la energía que les quedaban y lograron aflojar el agarre del enemigo, Sasa ya estaba libre, faltaba sólo un poco más y podrían salir de ahí, Kagome tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tal parecía que las cosas no acabarían de una forma desastrosa. Listo, Sasa ya estaba libre, no obstante, en el preciso momento en que aquello pasó una gruesa raíz apareció y atravesó el estómago de Takeda Teo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni siquiera Sasa pudo verlo venir, estaba libre y al segundo siguiente vio a ese hombre atravesado como si fuese una brocheta, sus pupilas se abrieron al máximo, la cara de Takeda Teo se le gravó en el cerebro, la sangre le salió en bandada de la boca, de seguro le habían destrozado el estómago, vio otro tentáculo que se dirigía hacia él, un escalofrió lo inundó y echó a andar sus veloces piernas, y, mientras se alejaba sus oídos captaron el grito de una mujer que pronunciaba un nombre que sólo había oído una vez hace mucho tiempo.

_.-_

Ella no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hace un momento todo estaba bien, Teo había liberado a Sasa, todo debía estar bien, ahora se alejarían todos juntos antes de que la bomba de Yuu estallara sobre ellos, pero no, eso no ocurrió, en vez de eso vio el preciso instante en que esa cosa gigante atravesó el estómago de él, vio como Sasa se paralizó por un segundo y luego lo vio huir sin él… el corazón se le detuvo y su rostro se descompuso, vio al tentáculo salir de su cuerpo y dejar que la gravedad comenzara a hacer lo suyo, él caía hacia la perdición mientras sus labios se abrieron y un grito salió desde el fondo de su estómago.

-¡KISEEEEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- el eco del llamado se esparció por todo el lugar, pero las cosas no dejaron de tener su curso.

Un tentáculo iba a aplastarla, pero Sasa la agarró con brusquedad y la hizo caer al suelo antes de que eso pasara, ella ni siquiera lo notó, ella mantenía sus ojos sobre la silueta que acababa de caer sobre escombros de raíces destrozadas por la batalla. Makoto trató de tomarla, tenía intenciones de llevársela lo más rápido posible, pero ella le exigió que lo soltara, fue agresiva, él nunca la había visto así.

-¡Kagome, va a explotar tenemos que irnos!

-¡Él fue por ti! ¡Él fue por ti y ahora tú lo estás abandonando! - Rugió ella mientras lo movía para que la dejase ir.

-¡En este momento me interesa más salvar tu vida que rescatar a alguien posiblemente muerto! – su respuesta fue un golpe en la cara.

Kagome ni siquiera perdió tiempo contestándole, una vez que se liberó de su agarre corrió en dirección de Kiseki como una desenfrenada, no permitió que nada la detuviera, ni siquiera las raíces que la atacaban. Finalmente logró llegar al lugar, pero no podía verlo, comenzó a escarbar entre los escombros mientras su respiración demostraba su desesperación, su trabajo tuvo frutos y se encontró con uno de sus hombros, escarbó con mayor ímpetu y lo liberó del pecho hacia arriba, puso los brazos debajo de sus axilas y comenzó a jalar el derrumbado cuerpo de Kiseki, pudo oír el grito de Yuu que decía que aquello iba a estallar, se iba y agarró a Aoi para que se fuera con él, Kagome seguía jalando pero él seguía igual de atrapado que antes, "por favor, por favor, por favor", repetía una y otra vez con las palabras de Yuu en la cabeza y la imagen de su cuerpo atravesado, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos, quería salvarlo, estaba desesperada por salvarlo pero aun así no podía mover su cuerpo lejos de ese lugar, iban a morir en picadillos por una bomba porque sus estúpidos brazos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo de ahí. Todo se veía negro cuando sin previo aviso un brazo aparece desde atrás de ella y comienza a jalar a Kiseki desde la ropa de su pecho, Kagome giró un poco su rostro lleno de lágrimas y lo vio, su cara estaba junto a ella y ahora la estaba empujando para que le diera espacio para jalar mejor, era Inuyasha, no se había ido, jamás se hubiese ido sin las dos personas más importantes para él.

Al contrario de Kagome, para él no fue difícil jalar el cuerpo inerte, sin embargo, al liberarlo dejó al descubierto la horrible herida que atravesaba su estómago, había mucha sangre, y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que también la había en su mentón y de que sus ojos grises estaban opacos, fue un descubrimiento horrible, pero Inuyasha no dejo tiempo para discutir sobre ello, se lo echó al hombro y agarró el brazo de Kagome para que reaccionara a salir de ahí, ella tuvo que lanzar una cuantas flechas para que las raíces no los aplastaran, corrieron a toda marcha, las raíces se centraron en ellos, Inuyasha creyó que no lo lograrían, pero Sasa hizo su aparición y se deshizo de los estorbos, el ataque causo que todos cayeran duramente al suelo, sin embargo, nadie perdió tiempo en quejarse por ello, Inuyasha recogió rápidamente el cuerpo de Teo, Sasa agarró a Kagome y ella lo agarró a él.

-¡SACALO DE AQUÍ! – Le ordenó Kagome antes de que Makoto le dijese algo.

-¡Primero me encargare de ti, la bomba…! – sintió como ella apretaba duramente sus brazos.

-¡Te he dicho que lo saques de aquí Makoto!- Rugió ella - ¡Llévatelo a la compañía y que lo salven, si quieres luego vuelves por nosotros, pero ahora llévate a Kiseki de aquí! – Él estaba de piedra.

-¡Mientras antes lo hagas menos tardaras en regresar por ella! – Apoyó Inuyasha poniéndole encima el tieso cuerpo de su amigo - ¡Yo me ocupare de Kagome, ahora saca a Teo de aquí!

-Pero…

-¡CORRE AHORA Y RÁPIDO!- volvió a rugir ella, Sasa entendió que no la haría cambiar de opinión y sostuvo bien el cuerpo de ese hombre, pero antes de irse Kagome lo sostiene por un momento y le habló fríamente - si permites que se muera en tus brazos jamás te lo perdonaré – Sasa se esfumó en ese instante.

Inuyasha no perdió tiempo y volvió a agarrar el brazo de Kagome para que comenzaran a correr, realmente estaban abusando de su suerte, vieron como algunas raíces se estiraban para poder alcanzarlos, pero de un momento eso no importó, porque la bomba de Yuu se activó y todo su centro se hizo mil pedazos. La fuerza del impacto los empujó a ambos, Inuyasha trató de cubrirla, volaron unos cuantos metros por la fuerza liberada con la explosión y volvieron a caer con fuerza en el suelo mientras del cielo caían astillas, pedazos del cuerpo y tierra. Un persistente y agudo pito se apoderó de sus oídos, estaban un poco aturdidos en el suelo, Kagome vio la boca de Inuyasha moviéndose pero no podía oir lo que le estaba diciendo, luego vio a Sasa, acababa de romper su propio record en velocidad, pasó un brazo de Inuyasha por detrás de su cuello y agarró a Kagome de la cintura, luego hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer y se alejó de ese lugar.

En tres minutos llegaron a la entrada del edificio de la compañía, Sasa había sido más lento debido al peso de sobra y al esfuerzo extraordinario que realizado en el trayecto anterior. Kagome e Inuyasha dejaron atrás el persistente pito en sus oídos y escucharon claramente los típicos ruidos de la ciudad, las bocinas de los autos, el tac tac de los zapatos apresurados y el estruendo de las máquinas trabajando. Kagome olvidó todo eso, se zafó de Sasa y corrió dentro del edificio, estaba sucia y los ojos de las personas se centraron en ella, sobretodo porque parecía una loca, estaba golpeando el botón del ascensor para que bajara de una buena vez, Inuyasha apareció tras ella cuando las puertas se abrieron, subieron rápidamente empujando a los que salían de ahí, tampoco dejaron que alguien subiera junto a ellos, Sasa se quedó en el primer piso con un semblante demacrado, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando en el ala medica de la compañía. El ascensor parecía más lento que nunca en una instancia como ese, cuando las puertas se abrieron ambos se abalanzaron fuera de él y corrieron hacia donde debiese estar Takeda Teo, pero unas cuantas personas se interpusieron frente a ellos, Kagome se puso más histérica mientras exigía pasar, sólo la voz de Yamamoto Io pudo calmarla.

-No sacaras nada con pasar, sólo estorbaras. Están en el quirófano tratando de ayudarlo –Kagome se adelantó a preguntar cómo estaba – no puedo darte una respuesta, no soy médico, ellos están haciendo lo suyo ahí dentro.

-Pero Makoto lo trajo a tiempo ¿Verdad? – Sus ojos se veían desesperados mientras insistía - ¿Verdad?

-Sasa hizo un gran trabajo – sonrió levemente, Inuyasha notó que era una sonrisa extraña. Yamamoto apoyó su palma sobre la cabeza de Kagome – mira cómo estás, ve a que te revisen y toma un baño, te avisaré de inmediato cuando salga, no hay nada que puedas hacer por ahora.

Ella asintió levemente, las palabras de Yamamoto la calmaron, iba a hacer lo que le dijo, pero de un momento recordó algo importante.

-No llames a su familia, se preocuparían por nada y Takeda-San no puede alterarse en su estado actual.

-Los llamaré sólo si es necesario…

-Entonces no los llamaras – insistió Kagome buscando una confirmación de que eso no sería necesario.

-Apresúrate a que te revisen, si no estás bien no podrás estar aquí cuando él salga.

Kagome asintió y obedeció, los ojos de Inuyasha y Yamamoto se encontraron, el líder de la compañía no parecía estar cómodo.

-Sasa hizo un gran trabajo, pero eso no ha servido de nada ¿No? – se veía melancólico mientras una sonrisa amarga salía de la boca del receptor.

-Ve a que te revisen, no sería bueno que estuvieses herido. No te preocupes… - Inuyasha apretó los dientes cuando lo vio desviar la mirada - …yo llamare a su familia mientras tanto.

.-

.-

La habían revisado por completo y estaba ilesa, extrañamente cada cosa que le hacían para verificar su estado lo hacían más lento de lo normal, buscaban escusas para atrasar cada paso, y luego tardaron en entregarle ropa limpia para que se pusiera luego de tomar una ducha, sin embargo, pensó que eso no estaba tan mal, era mejor mantenerse ocupada que estar caminando de un lado al otro en el pasillo de espera, quizás cuando estuviese lista él ya estaría instalado en una habitación recuperándose de sus heridas. Cuando estuvo lista se encaminó al lugar que había estado antes, pero alguien le dijo que el verdugo ya no se encontraba ahí, sino que lo trasladaron a una habitación, eso le hizo lanzar un suspiro de alivio, se sintió tan bien que olvido que el sujeto lo había llamado verdugo. Se dirigió a la habitación, pero cuando estuvo fuera algo no le cuadró, Inuyasha la vio y sintió la presión sobre él, Kagome se adelantó furiosa con Yamamoto, en esa sala no solo estaba el herido, sino que también estaban su hermano, amiga y madre derramando lagrimas por doquier.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? – Le dio un pequeño empujón que hizo que los otros la notaran- ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza, te dije que no los asustaras sin motivo! – Sasa apareció detrás de ella.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha tenía intenciones de decírselo.

-No lo defiendas – estaba enojada - Takeda-San no está en condiciones de pasar por sustos innecesarios.

-Kagome-chan – oyó el llanto de la mencionada, ella la miró y no le agradó lo que vio en sus ojos, así que se acercó a un lado de la cama de muchacho, tenía más cosas conectadas de lo normal.

-Descuida Takeda-San – Kagome acarició los cabellos del joven en la cama – verás cómo temprano en la mañana está despierto.

-Kagome… - ahora era su novio quien trataba de hablar.

-El sólo está descansando… - oyó como su mejor amigo volvía a llamarla, sintió la presión del ambiente, sus manos temblaron, no quería oír lo que ellos iban a decir - … sólo necesita reponerse y ya verán como abre los ojos…

-No lo hará… - soltó Akatski con los ojos rojos e hinchados, los dedos de Kagome se congelaron.

-En unas horas…

-Se va a morir – soltó Yamamoto de sopetón – tendrá suerte si pasa la noche.

-Los médicos… - lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas – ellos sabrán…

-Ellos no saben qué hacer, ellos creen que no hay nada que hacer.

-¡Entonces busca a otros! – Grito con sus ojos fijos en Kiseki - él puede con esto… ha pasado por cosas peores que esta… - insistió, Inuyasha se le acercó por atrás y le habló suave.

-Él ya no es un demonio Kagome… es un humano como cualquiera, como tú, como yo… - estaba claro que no le era fácil decirlo – esa cosa le destrozó los órganos… su estómago, páncreas y parte del intestino están hechas pedazos, es inexplicable que siga vivo…

-Por eso mismo…- quería esperanzas.

-No, Kagome… las maquinas lo están ayudando, él no se va a recuperar, no se puede recuperar…- trago saliva y saco valor para decir lo siguiente – está muriendo… Teo se va a morir.

Más lágrimas silenciosas cruzaron por el rostro de Kagome, no dijo nada más, no se atrevió a apelar las palabras de Inuyasha, él no mentiría, él tampoco estaba bien con eso. Miró fijo el rostro del muchacho sobre la cama, estaba pálido, un flash apareció en su cabeza, recordó el frío, la desesperación, ese sentimiento horrible que estrangulaba su corazón, estar muerta en vida. Recordó la sonrisa de Teo, se recordó a ella misma diciéndole cosas que no eran ciertas, recordó cuando dijo que siempre la protegería. Se enderezó firme, se limpió la cara con sus manos, miró a Kiseki por última vez y, para la sorpresa de todos, salió de la habitación con paso firme. Nadie la siguió, sin embargo, Sasa, quien siempre había permanecido fuera, mientras se iba pregunto: "¿Qué vas a hacer?", ella se detuvo y se volteó levemente, Makoto vio sus ojos melancólicos y sintió como si nada bueno fuese a resultar de eso, sintió como si ella lo soltase, se paralizó, quiso gritarle que no diera otro paso, pero la voz no le salió, y ella siguió caminando en aquella dirección.

(Conclu: Coldplay - In My Place )

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>El veredicto es definitivo, el joven Takeda Teo morirá... Ni los médicos, ni las maquinas pueden reparar lo que el enemigo le ha hecho, su muerte se ve como algo inminente... Todos están consiente de eso, lo saben bien y sólo están aguardando de forma melancólica a que llegue el inminente final, sin embargo, aún existe una persona que niega la resignación ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para ahuyentar a la profunda desesperación? ¡Descubrelo en la quinta parte de esta historia! ¡Cada vez más cerca del fin!<em>**

**_Volvemos a concluir con una etapa, la cuarta de las seis entregas. Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice cuando la escribí. Como ven, hemos concluido con una incógnita importante ¿Qué pasara con Kiseki/Teo? Está duda será la que abrirá la penúltima etapa y, su respuesta abrirá el desarrollo e hilo de ésta, la cual, tratará temas diversos y dará un importante pie a la ultima entrega, ya que es esta siguiente etapa donde se abren los conflictos que le darán forma al final de esta larga historia. Espero lo estén esperando con ansias. Besos y abrazos. _**


	82. Chapter 82

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Ahora lo verás.

**blueviolet01:** Si soy la autora, es imposible para mi dar una opinión personal sin adelantar algo de la trama jajaa, pero no te preocupes, creo que tienes la respuesta en este capitulo.

**Nata15: **quédate a averiguarlo :)

**miko kaoru-sama:** yo también le amo jajaja

**Aniita:** Eso debes averiguarlo con el tiempo, pero ¿Qué te parece a ti?

**michelle:** descuida, tus brazos se quedaran intactos.

**Carolina Shinatal: **Me matas o no me matas, creo que ahora lo sabrás jajaja

**Guest:** Siento informarte que Tei nunca aparecerá, siempre he dicho que los únicos personajes que utilizaré de la primera historia serian los tres principales y la familia de Kagome, ya es demasiada coincidencia que los tres se hayan encontrado, no puedo seguir llevándolo hasta un punto increíble jjaajaja.

**mimi: **como un años y cuatro meses, más o menos. La idea es que lo descubran jajaja ¿Cual será?

**isa deverauz:** espero también disfrutes este capitulo.

**lenalee-the-walker: **lamentable lo del internet, pero al menos regresaste.

**Lau 3: **Eso depende de lo que tu consideres como una tontería jajaja. Me alegra que te gusten las dudas, porque generalmente dejo muchas jaja.

**Kiara:** Lo siento, pero esta es la única historia que tengo, pero gracias por semejante interés, me alaga :)

**Asuna Hazerlink: **Realmente es una idea maravillosa, pero no creo que algún día me dieran los derechos para eso, a no ser que los compre, pero jamás tendre ese dinero, lamentable... En cuanto a Kagome, en "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida" siempre estuvo en riesgo de muerte, de hecho, se suponía que debía morir, por qué quieres hacerle eso de nuevo? jajaja saludos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Aquí abrimos la nueva entrega y quinta parte, espero estén preparados para ella, de mente abierta y atentos a los sucesos. Se suponía que esta parte sería la final, pero debido a ciertas cosas que explique con anterioridad, nos queda otra más, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo la disfrute encribiendola para ustedes. Bueno, sólo queda por decir que en esta parte comenzaran a agudizarse los problemas de nuestros personajes, las intrigas y dudas crecen, al igual que lo hacen las fuerzas del enemigo. La quinta parte de esta historia tocara mucho el pasado de los personajes (tanto de esta vida como de la anterior), así que atentos. Aquí va ¡Disfruten!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<span> **

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Primero - _**_Pensé que lo sabía, pensé que conocía la magnitud de este sentimiento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así y de que probablemente nunca lograré encontrarle un limite al amor que siento por ti. Vengan contra mí, los enfrentaré a todos ustedes. Estoy dispuesta a fallarles a todos menos a fallarte a ti. __  
><em>

_.-_

Al principio salí con paso firme, pero no paso mucho hasta que no aguante sólo caminar, así que comencé a correr, y no me había detenido desde entonces, ahora estaba tratando de encontrar "esa" puerta en medio de los oscuros pasillos, se supone que en esa ala no debían haber personas a esas horas, ya era de noche, no podía dejar que me encontraran porque ellos empezarían a preguntar y cada palabra era tiempo perdido. Mis manos apretaban con fuerza el manojo de llaves que robé del salón de aseo, nadie me vio, tuve manos rápidas, planeaba ser como un fantasma hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. Finalmente vi la puerta, no sabía cuál era la llave, ya había probado cinco cuando sentí pasos a lo lejos y vi la luz de una linterna, me desespere un poco, casi se me cayeron las llaves, mis manos me temblaban, pero antes de que la luz de la linterna me apuntara encontré la llave correcta y cerré la puerta antes de que me vieran.

Adentro, me quede quieta un momento, sentí los pasos acercándose, lentamente le puse el seguro a la puerta y rogué que no intentaran abrirla, los pasos se detuvieron al igual que mi corazón, pero luego siguieron su camino. No perdí más tiempo, saque mi celular y utilice su luz, no podía encender las ampolletas porque la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana, eso me delataría, miré el cuarto, era un gran reto, la gavetas estaban por todos lados, cientos y cientos de ellas, no obstante, Yamamoto-San siempre insistió en la organización, así que estoy segura de que están todas las carpetas de ellas muy bien organizadas, sólo tengo que calcular una fecha o una característica correcta y encontraré la que estoy buscando. Abrí las gavetas registrando papel tras papel, las fichas volaron en mis dedos, fotos y nombres desconocidos pasaron ante mis ojos y en unas cuantas ocasiones reconocí el rostro de algunos de la compañía, pero no podía encontrar la que quería, eso me frustró, empecé dejándolo todo tal como estaba, pero terminé dejando un desastre en el suelo, estaba desesperada, cada segundo que tardaba era un segundo más que perdía para salvarlo, era un segundo más en que él estaba más cerca de la muerte.

-¡Maldita sea!- Le di un golpe a una gaveta cuando me di cuenta que no quedaban papeles en ella, calcule mal la fecha y no tenía idea de cuál otro rango de fecha usar, además, la oscuridad del cuarto me hacía sentir todavía más hundida, me desesperé nuevamente, pero me obligué a recuperar la compostura, respire hondo y apunte la luz de mi celular a otros rincones, leí las etiquetas de las gavetas y en el fondo de la habitación encontré una prometedora "Menores de diez años".

.-

.-

-¿Qué fue esa llamada Higurashi? – Akatski la esperaba en el subterráneo del edificio, donde estaba el estacionamiento.

-¿Sabes manejar? – por su respiración estaba claro que había corrido para llegar.

-Teo me enseño ¿Puedes explicar que…? – no lo dejó concluir, Kagome le arrojó unas llaves y le ordenó que se subieran a un automóvil negro, al parecer era de la compañía.

Akatski estaba en la habitación de su hermano moribundo cuando recibió la llamaba de Kagome, ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada, simplemente le dijo que debía bajar al estacionamiento en menos de dos minutos y colgó. Él se asustó un poco, pensó que se había vuelto loca ante la noticia, así que definitivamente llegó ahí en menos de dos minutos. Se subió al automóvil y lo puso en marcha, preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, pero ella sólo le enseño un papel y le dijo que fuese a esa dirección rápidamente, que debía pisar el acelerador a fondo, él se puso un poco nervioso por su actitud, así que cuando salieron del edificio decidió tomar la pista lenta.

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo, te dije que tenías que ser rápido!

-¡No lo haré si no me dices qué pretendes, en este minuto yo no debería estar aquí, mi hermano se está muriendo y…!

-¡No se va a morir! –Grito ella impidiéndole continuar - nosotros nos encargaremos de que eso no suceda, tengo un plan, pero de nada servirá si tu no pisas el maldito acelerador.

-Kagome…

-Me está esperando, está esperando a qué yo vaya por él, por eso sigue vivo cuando no debería estarlo, él sabe que yo iré por él, sabe que lo voy a proteger.

Akatski la miró con sorpresa y luego rápidamente salió de la pista lenta, ni siquiera avisó que lo haría y oyó un gran bocinazo en cuanto aceleró, y mientras manejaba exigía saber más detalles de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kagome. Ella le enseño la fotografía de la ficha que había robado, era el rostro de una niña pequeña y por el ángulo de la foto parecía que no estaba enterada de que la habían fotografiado.

-¿Quién es?

-Ella es la medicina.

.-

Llegaron luego de 30 minutos, era una casa una casa pequeña con un jardín de flores hermoso. Kagome se bajó rápidamente y Akatski la imitó, se abalanzó contra la puerta y comenzó a tocarla de una forma en que cualquiera desconfiaría, las luces estaban apagadas, era algo entendible, ya era pasado media noche, seguro estaba durmiendo. Finalmente la puerta se abrió un poco, y en ella se vio asomado medio rostro de una mujer, Kagome se apresuró a de decirle que no se preocupara que no eran personas malas y que sólo necesitaban hablar con ella, ella la miró atenta, iba a abrirle la puerta, cuando lamentablemente vio el rostro de Akatski y pareció asustarse, inmediatamente trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Kagome puso el pie para que no lo hiciera. "¡No es él, es su hermano, por favor déjeme hablar con su hija!" Grito mientras hacía fuerza para que no le cerraran la puerta, pero la mujer no quería escuchar, estaba decidida a cerrar, sin embargo, una voz desde dentro le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Mamá, está bien, déjalos entrar.

Y así fue, Kagome y Akatski entraron en la casa y vieron a la pequeña niña de ocho años sentada en un sillón vistiendo un pijama de algodón, su madre cerró la puerta mientras Kagome se apresuraba a sentarse en el sillón que estaba frente a la niña, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca la pequeña había centrado sus ojos en el hombre que la seguía.

-Es verdad, tú no eres el verdugo, los cabellos no se me erizan – Kagome se sintió mal al oír eso – además, si fueras el verdugo esa puerta ya no existiría – le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a Kagome - … pero algo me dice que tiene algo que ver con él – vio a Kagome asentir rápidamente – él me hizo una promesa ¿Lo sabías? Dijo que si te curaba a ti nunca más volvería a buscarme, dijo que me dejaría en paz junto a mama.

-Lo sé… pero no es él quien te está pidiendo ayuda, soy yo.

-Mi hija ya ha pasado por mucho ¿Piensas que no fue suficiente con todo lo que ese hombre la obligó a hacer? ¿Ahora vienes tú a aprovecharte de ella? – se veía enfadada, estaba de pie junto a ellos.

-Nana-chan – Kagome estaba decidida – no puedo imaginarme por el infierno que habrás pasado, te han obligado a usar tus habilidades curativas para personas aterradoras…

-El verdugo amenazó con matar a mama.

-Eso fue malo – Kagome tenía el rostro melancólico – pero estoy segura de que Nana-chan estaría feliz pudiendo ayudar a personas que lo necesitan… Nana-chan tiene una hermosa habilidad, eres capaz de salvar a la gente de la muerte ¿No te agrada eso?

-Sí…- comentó tímidamente luego de meditarlo – me siento bien cuando ayudo a alguien que lo necesita… cuando no me obligan a hacerlo…

-¿Verdad? –Kagome sonrió haciéndole ver que era realmente bueno - ¿Me ayudarías a salvar a alguien de la muerte Nana-chan?

Ella lo pensó, parecía que iba a asentir, pero luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Akatski - ¿Por qué él también está aquí?

-Mi hermano se muere… estoy aquí para ayudar a salvarlo – habló el con decisión.

-Tú… - volvió a enfocar sus ojos en los de Kagome – quieres que salve al verdugo ¿No es así? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Kagome asintió, entonces la pequeña miró a su madre y luego a los dos jóvenes – tienes razón, se siente bien salvar vidas… váyanse.

Aquello shockeó a Kagome, no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo, así que insistió en que le salvará la vida a Kiseki porque estaba bien utilizar sus poderes en salvar a otras personas.

-¿No te das cuenta? Salvo más vidas quedándome en casa que utilizando mis poderes en ese hombre- Kagome iba a apelar pero Nana se lo impidió – al dejarle morir salvaré a otros, su vida no significa nada para este mundo, es una maleza que será desraizada.

Akatski estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Kagome puso su brazo para detenerlo, aquellas palabras eran imperdonables para él, no podía creer que un lenguaje así salía de una niña de apenas ocho años, eso sólo demostraba el mal ambiente en el que estuvo envuelta por obligación.

-¿Esto es venganza? - Kagome se veía tranquila.

-No, no lo es, pero no puedes pedirme que le salve la vida a alguien que debe estar muerto.

-Cómo puedes decidir si alguien debe o no estar muerto.

-No lo puedo decidir de otras personas, pero sí de él, el verdugo se merece la muerte, el mundo estará mejor sin una persona como él.

-Tú lo viste hace poco, él ya no es un asesino.

-Volvió a esta casa amenazándome a mí y a mi madre, para mi seguía siendo el mismo.

-Al igual que tú él también estaba siendo amenazado por otra persona ¿Jamás te preguntaste si él era una víctima igual que tú?

-Lo he visto asesinar.

-Yo también – respondió Kagome con firmeza, Akatski sintió un escalofrió en su espalda.

Nana la miró detenidamente, luego sus labios sonrieron levemente, parecía un poco incrédula ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Estás enamorada de él – declaró – una mujer enamorada del verdugo, casi no lo puedo creer, y ahora que lo pienso, cuando vino por mí la última vez se veía más desesperado que nunca ¿Acaso es algo mutuo? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

-Yo sé quién es realmente.

-¿Quién es realmente? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Él es un asesino a sangre fría, un hombre asqueroso que oscurece la tierra, pone sus manos en cosas preciosas y las destroza en mil pedazos, es cruel, una bestia, el hijo del diablo, el ser más despreciable y sin alma que pisa la tierra ¡Horrible, un ser horrible!

-Por favor –Kagome la miró fijo – por favor, te lo pido, te lo suplico…

-¡Qué pasa contigo! – Se puso de pie enfurecida- ¡Estás loca! ¡Cómo puedes quererlo con vida! Lo entiendo de su hermano porque es su familia, pero no puedo entender qué hay dentro de tu cabeza para aferrarte a una persona tan despreciable como él ¡El verdugo es despreciable!

-Kagome, vámonos, ella no lo hará – Akatski lo veía claramente.

-Te lo suplico Nana-Chan, haré lo que sea…

-¡NO!

-Nana-Chan – Kagome seguía sin perder el control – por favor, eres mi única esperanza, por favor sálvale la vida, si lo dejas morir…

-¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ya entiendo como una persona puede amar a alguien tan despreciable como él! ¡Es porque tú eres igual de despreciable que él! – Gruñó.

-¿Entonces no lo ayudaras…? ¿Esa es tú última palabra?

-¡No! ¡No ayudaré a alguien despreciable como tú! – los ojos de ambas se clavaron.

-Entiendo.

(Breanna Lynn - Catching Fire)

Eso fue lo último, ya no se podía razonar, estaba claro que era algo inútil. Kagome fue muy rápida, Nana jamás quito la vista de ella, pero aun así no logró moverse antes de que ello pasara. Estiró uno de sus brazos y con agresividad agarró a la mujer que estaba de pie junto a ella, ésta cayó de rodillas con un rostro descompuesto, una mano apretaba su hombro izquierdo y por el lado derecho de su cabeza un resplandor peligroso amenazaban con quitarle la vida.

-Tienes razón Nana, soy tan despreciable como él – su voz sonó lúgubre y sus ojos tenían un brillo tétrico, con su mano izquierda sostenía firme a la mujer aterrada y con la otra la amenazaba con una esfera inestable de energía – si lo dejas morir me encargaré de que veas la muerte de tu madre.

Akatski se paralizó, sabía que estaba desesperada, pero jamás imaginó que tomaría un camino como ese. La pequeña niña tenía un rostro horrorizado, si bien la había llamado despreciable, nunca creyó que fuese el tipo de persona que hiciera algo así, y de hecho, Kagome no era ese tipo de persona, pero la situación no le permitía actuar de manera normal, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa, no iba a rendirse a medio camino, estaba decidida a llevar a esa niña junto a Kiseki y nadie impediría que lo lograra. Kagome se puso de pie y le ordenó a Akatski que llevara a la niña al auto, luego obligó a la mujer a que se moviera rápido y subió con ella a los asientos traseros sin alejar la mano asesina de su cien, Nana subió al asiento del copiloto, Akatski le dijo suavemente que se pusiera el cinturón, ella no quería hacerle caso, pero una cruda orden de Kagome le dijo que debía hacerlo, "No olvides que tengo a tu madre", dijo causando que la mencionada diera un leve gemino. Akatski piso el acelerador y en poco tiempo llegaron hasta el subterráneo de la compañía, bajaron del automóvil y Kagome advirtió que lamentarían cualquier movimiento en falso, debían actuar como si nada estuviera pasando, así que quito la mano amenazante de la cabeza de la mujer y la traslado hasta su espalda, luego camino muy cerca de ella para que nadie pudiese ver las condiciones en que estaban.

Había que pasar por el primer piso para llegar al ascensor que llegaba al piso en que se encontraba la habitación de Takeda Teo, Kagome daba gracias a que fuese de madrugada, no había mucha gente transitando por ahí que pudiese cuestionarle su extraño comportamiento. Akatski llamó al ascensor, el tiempo de espera pareció eterno, estaban sumamente nerviosos, estaba claro que no podían ser descubiertos. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba que las puertas se abrirían, ingresaron velozmente, pero no pudieron escabullirse de un par de ojos curiosos que conocían bien a Kagome, las puertas se cerraron y subieron hasta el doceavo piso, des deslizaron ágilmente por los pasillos, mientras sus ojos miraban en todas las direcciones posibles buscando algo de lo cual debiesen preocuparse, por suerte aquello nunca apareció frente a ellos, llegaron a la habitación del moribundo sin mayores problemas, entraron y cerraron con fuerza la puerta.

La habitación estaba vacía, Kiseki estaba sólo y más pálido que antes, se veía acabado, de seguro estaba solo porque Inuyasha se había llevado a Nell y a Takeda-San a otro lugar, un lugar más confortable y menos angustiante que ese, como Akatski no estaba con ellas debió tomar el papel defensor.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos, ahora has lo tuyo – habló Kagome soltando a la mujer que inmediatamente se alejó de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron – no voy a hacerlo – declaró la niña.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No, será un pecado si lo hago.

-Akatski, súbela a una silla para que esté a la altura de la cama – él lo hizo con un poco de timidez, la niña dejo que la levantara, miró al moribundo, miró las máquinas y luego volvió a ver a Kagome – apúrate, ya no le queda tiempo – la máquina que marcaba su pulso estaba muy lenta.

-No lo haré.

-¡Qué no oíste que mataría a tu mama! – Chilló Kagome, su compostura ya se había desarmado, estaban ahí, estaban justo ahí y la medicina se negaba a hacer su tarea, la salvación de Kiseki estaba a menos de un metro de distancia y aun así no podía tomarla.

-No lo harás, estoy segura de que no lo harás.

-¡¿Qué no?! – Kagome hizo aparecer un arco en sus manos y luego la flecha, apunto en dirección de la madre de Nana. – hazlo antes de que lance la flecha.

-No lo harás.

-¡La voy a matar! ¡Cúralo en este instante o te juro por Dios que la matare! – Chilló fuerte.

-No eres capaz, realmente no eres como él.

Una flecha de luz se incrusto duramente en la pared, tan sólo a dos centímetros lejos de la cabeza de aquella mujer, la cual vio la muerte por unos segundo, Akatski le lanzó un grito, él también estaba seguro de que Kagome no era capaz, pensó que todo aquello había sido sólo para asustar a la pequeña Nana, tan sólo una estrategia, pero de ahí a llegar a completarla, nunca, de hecho, él tampoco quería algo así, no estaba en su cabeza matar a alguien para salvar a su hermano, confiaba en que Kagome no haría algo parecido.

-¡La próxima le llega! – Gruñó apuntando otra vez - ¡Cúralo ya!

-Acepta que no puedes hacerlo, déjanos ir y déjalo morir a él.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESO JAMÁS!- lanzó otra flecha, esta vez se clavó en el hombro derecho de la mujer - ¡SALVALO AHORA, SALVALO YA! – la mujer gimió de dolor, Akatski sintió que ya era demasiado.

-Basta Kagome, ya está, no podemos… - no lo dejó continuar.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, sólo quiero que esa jodida niña cure a Kiseki! – Cargó otra flecha y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas - ¡No voy a dejar que muera! ¡No permitiré que se muera, así que pon tus manos sobre él y cúrale esa herida antes de que realmente mate a tu madre!

-¡Estás loca, déjanos en paz, deja a mi mama tranquila! ¡No voy a salvar a esta persona!

-¡Hazlo ahora o le partiré la cabeza Nana! – Chilló fuerte, pero ella seguía negándose - ¡Te lo estoy advirtiendo!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡BIEN!

-¡Kagome detente!- Chilló Akatski abalanzándose sobre ella, pero fue tarde, ella soltó la flecha con su mejor puntería puesta en ella, la flecha se incrustó en la pared dejando un gran agujero y luego desapareció.

La respiración de todos estaba acelerada, Nana comenzó a llorar, ella nunca pensó que realmente le lanzaría la flecha, su madre estaría muerta de no ser por la intromisión de aquella ventisca repentina. Kagome estaba siendo sostenida por Akatski mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el hombre que había entrado en la habitación en menos de un segundo para empujar a la madre de Nana hacia la esquina antes de que la flecha le atravesara el cráneo. Sasa vio el agujero en la pared y luego se volteó a ver a Kagome.

-¡Qué mierda estás haciendo! – Rugió con el rostro descompuesto - ¡Ibas a matarla, realmente ibas a matarla!

Kagome estaba temblando, sintió pasos acelerados acercarse a la habitación, luego vio a un grupo de hombres encabezados por Yamamoto en el marco de la puerta, "¿Qué está pasando aquí?", soltó la incrédula voz del líder, luego se oyó el hondo suspiro de la madre de Nana, "Gracias al cielo", dijo ella, "Se acabó, Kagome, se acabó", oyó la voz de Akatski en su oído. Entonces sintió como si todo se derrumbara, como si fuera la señal de que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto no sirviese para nada, se sintió acorralada, devastada, la solución estaba ahí, la salvación de Kiseki estaba justo ahí y todos ellos se estaban encargando de alejarla, la estaban tomando y la arrojaban hacía el abismo, si la detenían en ese punto, entonces… lo condenaban, lo hundían… ellos estaban asesinando a Kiseki… "¿Tú has hecho todo esto?" sitió la voz acusadora de Yamamoto Io, y pensó, "no he hecho nada, él sigue muriendo", y cómo si le hubiese leído la mente, Yamamoto soltó "Sé que es duro para ti, pero es mejor que pases sus últimos minutos en paz", y luego oyó a Nana "¿Minutos? Puedo verlo, al verdugo sólo le quedan segundos" Y era cierto, Kagome sintió una débil respiración, una leve exhalación que se apagó de forma lenta, luego estuvo el asqueroso pito de la máquina.

Eso fue todo, fue todo lo que su cordura pudo controlar, llegó al pick de la histeria, ese pito fue como una alarma que despertó algo espantoso en ella. Con energía espiritual lanzó a Akatski lejos de ella, y antes de que Yamamoto entrara en la habitación levanto un campo de energía que dejó a todos los intrusos afuera.

-¡Detente Kagome! – Rugió Yamamoto golpeando la pared trasparente.

Kagome iba a abalanzarse sobre la madre de Nana, pero Makoto la sostiene antes de que eso pasase.

-¡Basta ya, déjalo morir, no hay nada que puedas hacer, estas actuando como una loca!

-¡SUELTAME! – chilló.

-¡¿Te convertirías en una asesina?!

-¡SI! – Rugió sorprendiéndolo, luego le dio un empujón y le paralizó el cuerpo con energía espiritual - ¡TE MATARÍA A TI, A ESA MUJER, A LA NIÑA Y A CADA PERSONA DE ESTE LUGAR CON TAL DE QUE ÉL RESPIRASE!

Estaba fuera de sí, y cada uno de los espectadores lo sabía muy bien, Kagome seguía oyendo ese ruido de muerte, tomo a la mujer de las ropas del pecho, juntó energía en su mano derecha y abandonó las amenazas, se la clavó en el mismo lugar donde Kiseki estaba herido. Nana comenzó a chillar desesperada, pero Kagome sólo enterró aún más su mano, la estaba matando, el mundo entero le gritaba, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir. Hasta que lo oyó, esas mágicas palabras.

-¡Está bien, está bien! – Las lágrimas recorrían su cara mientras ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre la herida de Takeda Teo - ¡Lo estoy curando, lo voy a curar, pero por favor no mates a mi mama!

-Aún escuchó el sonido – dijo sin sacar la mano y con el grito de la mujer en su oído, pero ella sólo podía oír el pito de la maquina conectada a Kiseki.

-¡Lo estoy curando, juró que lo estoy curando, por favor, por favor!

-¡KAGOME! – Chilló Sasa por enésima vez.

Entonces el sonido de la maquina cambio… ya no era ese constante, ahora tenía un pulso, primero fue lento y luego se hizo cada vez más normal. Las pupilas de Kagome se agrandaron, sacó su mano del interior de esa mujer y miró hacia la cama, Nana tuvo intenciones de dejar lo que estaba haciendo y correr hacia su madre.

-¡No te muevas! No te atrevas a moverte hasta que hayas cerrado completamente esa herida – dijo con firmeza mientras se acercaba a la cama, sus ojos estaban fijos en el muchacho que dormía, vio cómo su respiración se recuperaba y como el color regresaba a su piel, nunca hubiese podido imaginar el poder que podía tener en ella la respiración de una persona, la respiración de esa persona…

Nana alejó sus manos de Teo y saltó de la silla para correr a sanar a su madre. La mano de Kagome se deslizó hasta el rostro de Kiseki, lo tocó, estaba cálido, una inmensa ola de alivio la inundó, sintió como si su corazón fuese liberado y dejasen de estrangularlo, una enorme sonrisa salió de su rostro y las lágrimas cayeron desmesuradamente, dio una fuerte inhalación de alivio y todo lo que había hecho con su poder espiritual se deshizo, Sasa cayó al suelo, Akatski se levantó y Yamamoto y sus hombres pudieron entrar a la sala.

-Tú no puedes volver a este lugar – soltó la fría voz de Yamamoto junto a ella.

Kagome lo sabía, sin embargo, no dejó de llorar de felicidad y sus ojos no dejaron de enfocarse en él hasta que la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

(Conclu: Snow Patrol - Make This Go On Forever)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Kagome ha salvado a Kiseki! Sus métodos no han sido del todo correctos, pero sí efectivos ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Acaso este tormentoso evento traerá consecuencias negativas para nuestros personajes?<em>**

**_Con este capitulo abrimos lo que seria la quinta y penúltima parte de nuestra historia, la cual informo que estará constituida por catorce capítulos, espero que estén dispuestos a ver las sorpresas que trae esta temporada y, de cómo se va tejiendo toda la trama para darle un final a nuestros personajes. Besos, espero disfruten la lectura._**


	83. Chapter 83

**miko kaoru-sama: **no, definitivamente la Kagome normal jamás haría eso.

**blueviolet01:** realmente no lo sé, porque nunca me he enamorado, ni siquiera se me cruza por la cabeza lo que haría jaja.

**Kiara: **Me encanta que hayas entendido la finalidad del final de "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida". Tuve que pensar muy bien en qué haría, la verdad fue muy tortuoso intentar darle un final adecuado y me emociona que a personas como tu los haya llenado tanto, tanto el final como la historia completa en sí. Gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer hasta este punto de la historia :). Sobre tu pregunta de la espada de Kiseki, ésta era la llave del sello que mantenía guardado a Chung Li Ch'uan, el sello fue formado a travez de ella, si el se separaba de ella, el sello se debilitaba y corría el riesgo de que surgiera el hermano oculto y Kiseki volviese a la oscuridad. Espero se te haya aclarado. En cuanto a tu comentario de la continuación de la historia, no sabes lo aliviada que estoy de que tengas tan buenas criticas de ella, en serio, que les guste es mi razón de escribir, me alegra ver todos esos comentarios en que me dan su opinión, generan conjeturas y expresan lo que les pareció el capitulo y algunos momentos en particular.

En cuanto a como me inspiré, bueno, debo decir que no fue un sueño, simplemente estaba viendo los capitulos de Inuyasha, uno de esos en que otra vez el hanyou corría detrás de Kikyou y dejaba a Kagome sola (lo cual siempre pasa, y en verdad, aunque me gustaba Kagome, por el final del manga y como pasaron las cosas /Kikyou muerta, inuyasha llorando y, que al final se quedara con Kagome- lo que para mí, por como se dieron las cosas fue porque Kikyou estaba muerta, aunque eso no quita que Inuyasha igual quisiera a Kagome/ claramente Inuyasha en verdad siempre tuvo más sentimientos hacia Kikyou, no me parece una pareja muy ligada) Bueno, el punto es, que vi uno de esos capitulos, y pensé "Que demonios, no puede ser que siempre se vaya con otra que quiere más y luego regrese junto a ella", así que pensé, "él necesita una lección esto no puede seguir así" por lo que mentalmente creer a Kiseki, y mentalmente imaginé cómo Kagome se podía enamorar de él, y descubrí que la única forma sería si Inuyasha cometía un gran error, así que así se me ocurrió todo ese dramón de un principio de la historia. De hecho, para ser sincera, de un comienzo pensé en que Kagome lo terminara odiando hasta el final, se supone que se lo diría en una carta que ella puso en sus ropas luego de que él volvió a ser sellado por algunos años en el árbol sagrado, Kagome le dejaba la carta como un adios, ya que sabía que el alma de Kiseki vendría por ella cumpliendo su promesa. Sí, así es, desde un comienzo, desde la primera vez que lo imagine, Kiseki iba a terminar muerto, no podía ser de otra manera. Ok, esto es largo, espero no te aburras leyendo. Luego pensé en lo bueno que es cuando ocurren cosas inesperadas, así que desde un comienzo también pensé en convertir a Kiseki en malvado, pero necesitaba en una razón, así que se me ocurrió lo del sello (lo del hermano se me ocurrió a más de la mitad), bueno la cosa es que también me puse a investigar y encontré las leyenda del Pan-Ku y la de los personajes chinos, y todo tomó más forma y, al final, estaba tan entusiasmada con la enorme maraña de ideas que había en mi cabeza, que sentí la NECESIDAD, de plasmarla en alguna parte, y bueno, comencé a escribir... luego simplemente sentí que no era suficiente sólo leerla yo, así que busque dónde publicarla y lo hice. Y ahora aquí estoy jajaj.

Una vez recibí una propuesta para traducirla, pero hace tiempo tuve problemas de plagio y preferí que no, luego no me lo han vuelto a proponer. Y me da un poco de miedo, quizás puede que se deban por eso que llaman ego y orgullo del autor. En cuanto al tema de la pareja, yo tampoco veo más a Inuyasha con Kagome, bajo ningún concepto los vovería a juntar, personalmente pienso que sus personalidades (y no sé como explicarlo, algo así como el alama de los personajes) no fueron creados para estar juntos, al menos no como una pareja inspiradora, al contrario de Kiseki, que lo creer especialmente para acomodarlo en Kagome. Será un pena no leerte seguido por aquí, me tomo su tiempo leer todo tu comentario, pero en verdad valió la pena cada segundo gastado. En cuanto a las canciones que has puesto, creo que las letras han sido muy adecuadas para las situaciónes :) Gracias por tu apoyo, besos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Segundo -_**_ Sé que no pasará, algo me dice que definitivamente no pasará... pero aún así me niego a dejar de esperar._

_.-_

-Toru…- una mano femenina jugaba con el mango de una espada en un cuarto con poca luz, estaba sentada en un sillón individual de cuero - ¿Has oído las noticias que Minato trajo de la compañía?

Él estaba de pie junto a ella, parecía serio - ¿Debemos celebrar? Luego de eso ese mocoso debe estar muerto ¿No? Alguien menos de quien preocuparse… - mantuvo su vista al frente.

-Sería bueno, pero no, todo lo contrario – sus dedos pellizcaron el cuero negro – Higurashi Kagome le salvó la vida, el mocoso entrometido sigue en el juego – un pequeño gesto en el rostro de su subordinado le llamó la atención.

-Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más – abandonó su posición firme y se encaminó a la salida - iré con Minato para que me relate nuestra condición, debemos movernos pronto.

-Toru… - lo llamó con calma, él se detuvo sin voltear - ¿Acaso eso fue una sonrisa?

-¿Sonrisa? La dama del nido ve cosas muy extrañas.

-Está bien – lo dejó ir y continuó hablando mientras él se alejaba hacia la salida - me intriga saber qué pasa por tu cabeza… nunca logro leer tus pensamientos.

-Eso es bueno… - susurró imperceptiblemente mientras la dejaba sola, la aparente sonrisa seguía marcada en sus labios.

.-

.-

Las gruesas y acolchonadas almohadas estaban tras su espalda, una mujer muy amable las había puesto así para él, sus piernas estaban estiradas y rectas bajo las sabanas, estaba sentado en la cama con sus manos sobre sus piernas, tranquilamente, miraba hacia la ventana, aguardaba en calma, veía los edificios de la ciudad tras el vidrio, era un buen día, tal como lo había sido el anterior y el anterior a ese, y tal como esos días, él seguía esperando.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había despertado, esa tarde su madre había estado apretujando su mano, se negaba a soltarlo hasta que abrieran sus ojos, Inuyasha la había llevado a descansar la noche anterior, le aconsejo que su hijo querría que durmiera, así que le hizo caso y cuando abrió los ojos un joven muchacho le informaba del milagro que había aterrizado en su hijo, desde entonces, no soltó su mano esperando a ver sus ojos. Sus órganos ya estaban bien, no había peligro de muerte, aunque la herida superficial en su abdomen aún existía, no era recomendable que se moviera, y como la compañía temía que el enemigo volviera por él, buscaron escusas para mantenerlo en esa habitación, y Takeda Teo no se negó a ello.

En esa habitación sólo entraba la misma mujer de siempre, la enfermera que le acolchonaba la almohada, revisaba las maquinas, su pulso y le realizaba curaciones, a veces conversaban, en un principio ella parecía asustada, pero terminó rindiéndose ante la agradable personalidad del verdugo, quedó encantada y cada vez que abría la puerta parecía más feliz que la vez pasada. También entraba su familia, Nell e Inuyasha, una vez fue Yamamoto para informarle de su condición, luego nunca volvió, y esa mañana había aparecido Suzuki, había tenido un poco de problemas para pasar, pero con la ayuda de Inuyasha consiguió hacerlo. Ahora la habitación estaba vacía, sólo él y el silencio, su vista seguía perdida en el enorme cristal a su derecha. De pronto, sintió el pequeño ruido de la manija de la puerta al girarse, su corazón se aceleró y enderezó su cuello para observar la puerta frente a su cama.

-¡Teo-chan! – exclamó un preocupada mujer que cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas.

-Sou-San – sonrió Teo ocultando el desaire. Un hombre la siguió de cerca al entrar, nunca había hablado con él, pero lo conocía – y Sou-san – el hombre saludo cordialmente mientras su exesposa corría junto a la cama del enfermo, alguien más entraba en la habitación y cerraba la puerta, pero esa persona no parecía estar de buen humor - ¡Y también Sou-kun!

-¡Cierra la boca! – Gruño Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a la ventana.

-¡¿Teo-chan, te encuentras bien?! – la madre de Inuyasha había abandonado las flores sobre la cama y apretujaba la mano izquierda del muchacho.

-Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias por su visita – seguía sonriendo, estaba sorprendido de un encuentro así - ¿Akito les dijo que estaba aquí?

-¡Oh, de ninguna manera! – Exclamó ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla mientras el hombre recogía las flores y buscaba dónde ponerlas – él todavía no nos habla mucho. Estábamos en el centro comercial cuando vi a un jovencito igual a ti.

-Mi hermano – rió centrando su atención en ella.

-¡Sí! Él nos contó que habías tenido un accidente, así que le preguntamos en dónde estabas, a Akito lo encontramos en el primer piso – el mencionado siguió mirando hacia fuera – apropósito, este es un lugar muy extraño, no lo conocía y Shin tampoco.

-Sí… cosas del seguro de salud – contestó Teo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Hay algo que necesites? – Sou Shin ya había puesto las flores sobre la pequeña mesita de la esquina, tenía una voz seria – a mi empresa le ha ido muy bien, puedes pedirme lo que sea – Kiseki lo miró con duda, lo pensó un momento.

-Bueno… - en ese preciso momento recibió una mirada fulminante de su amigo, pero decidió ignorarla - … la verdad es que sí – a Inuyasha se le encresparon los pelos – ya casi es fin de mes, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí… se acercan las cuentas, mi hermano estudia en la universidad y mi mama está en medio de un tratamiento de cáncer – los padres de Inuyasha se sorprendieron ante lo último - yo soy el que se encarga de lo económico, me preocupo de su bienestar y todo eso, pero en este minuto creo que soy algo inútil. Sería un préstamo, se lo devolveré todo cuando salga de aquí.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso – Kiseki sonrió despreocupadamente como siempre - ¿Ya avisaste en tu trabajo? También puedo encargarme de eso.

-Oh, no se preocupe, en las carreras de autos no es necesario avisar – respondió con la misma sonrisa como si nada, ellos se sorprendieron, la madre de Inuyasha no podía creer que un joven como él estuviese en eso, se veía muy preocupada mientras le decía que mejor buscase otro empleo o que se pusiera a estudiar, pero él respondía que no podía estudiar con las condiciones de su familia, que tampoco sabía qué estudiar ni si podría entrar a una universidad y que no podía dejar las carreras de auto porque traían más ingresos que un trabajo normal y en ese momento necesitaba de todo el dinero necesario para cuidar bien de su madre.

-¿Tú también trabajas Akito? – Preguntó su padre, él lo miró con desagrado.

-¿Me vas a decir que Teo es mala influencia? – sonrió apestado.

-Seguro está buscando trabajo, como la bomba de bencina donde trabajaba ya no está, ahora tiene que conseguirse otro – respondió Teo tratando de que se olvidaran de la respuesta de su amigo.

-Vamos, di lo que estás pensando - retó Inuyasha a aquel hombre.

-¡¿Bomba de bencina?! ¡¿No será la que acaba de explotar hace unos días, verdad?! – se exaltó la mujer, Kiseki le informó que estaba en lo cierto con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Entonces lo diré. Él no es bueno para ti – declaró Sou Shin.

-Lo sé Sou-San, no es necesario que lo diga – intervino Kiseki con una sonrisa melancólica, eso causó que Inuyasha apretara los puños.

-No estudias, al parecer no tienes planes de hacerlo, trabajas en un ambiente clandestino y tampoco piensas cambiar el rubro, preocupas a tu madre enferma y piensas que es suficiente entregándole un fajo de billetes que pudieron costarte la vida – con cada palabra la sonrisa de Teo se opacaba más y los puños de Inuyasha se apretaban aún más – eres un joven irresponsable y está claro que estás llevando a mi hijo por el mismo camino, no te quiero cerca de él, hazle un favor y desaparece de su vida, puedes destrozar la tuya todo lo que quieras, pero no destrozaras la de Akito – sus ojos estaba fijos en Kiseki – mírate la cara, ni siquiera pareces arrepentido de caer al hospital, está claro que una persona como tú no puede sentir aprecio por mi hijo ¿Por algo desapareciste de su vida hace algún tiempo, no? Realmente él no te interesa así que sólo has un favor y no lo vuelvas a molestar.

-¡Cállate! –Chilló Inuyasha, luego apunto con el dedo al joven en la cama - ¡Ese inepto bueno para nada que tu vez ahí salva mi existencia todos los días! ¡Ese ser inservible me escucha y entiende más de lo que ustedes lo hicieron en toda una vida! ¿Qué se vaya? ¿Qué me deje en paz? ¡De qué carajo estás hablando! ¡Él es la clase de persona que va por mí y me salva de morir quemado en una explosión de bomba de bencina, te voy a odiar mucho más de lo que te odio si tratas de convencerlo de que se aleje de mí!

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que estabas ahí cuando explotó?! – Chilló la madre de Inuyasha para luego abalanzarse sobre Teo - ¡Gracias, gracias! – Lloró envolviéndolo en sus brazos - ¿Por eso estás aquí, verdad? Le has salvado la vida a mi hijo y ahora estás aquí.

-No, vera… - Aquel abraso era sorpresivo y estaba tratando de excusarse, las cosas se habían mezclado formando un mal entendido.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Salvaste la vida de mi hijo? – el rostro de Shin se veía más serio que antes.

-Bueno, yo… - no sabía qué decir, no era mentira, pero no era precisamente la razón de que él estuviese ahí.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? Él lo hizo – soltó Inuyasha.

Entonces, para la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, aquel hombre orgulloso se inclinó en una reverencia perfecta, y dijo con voz muy fuerte que lo lamentaba, que sentía todas las calamidades que había soltado hace un momento atrás, luego le agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Sou-San, no tiene que hacer eso, no es como si usted hubiese dicho algo que no fuese cierto – habló Teo mientras la mujer lo soltaba un poco.

-En agradecimiento me encargare de que no seas ese tipo de joven – parecía haber ignorado lo anterior – ya no habrá deuda, olvídate de eso, voy a cubrir lo que conseguías con ese trabajo tuyo, no volverás a ir a esos lugares, te quedarás en casa y pensaras en algo que estudiar, no te queda mucho tiempo para prepararte para el examen de ingreso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Inuyasha no entendía nada.

-No me dejas hacerme cargo de ti, pero no puedes impedir que me haga cargo de él – contestó serio – él es importante para ti y por lo que ha hecho también lo es para mí y tu madre…

-Oiga, espere un momento, no tiene que…- Teo iba a negarse.

-No permitiré que pases pellejerías, está decidido, lo haré aunque no quieras.

.-

.-

El cuarto día, estaba en la misma posición de siempre, aguardando pacientemente con las manos sobre sus piernas estiradas, miró el sillón en un rincón, Inuyasha se había quedado con él esa noche, ahora hacia ruidos extraños, se estaba despertando, tenía mala cara, estaba claro que no había dormido bien, pero igualmente se quedaba ahí sin quejarse, miró su reloj, sintió que era tarde.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar? – preguntó poniéndose de pie y estirando su cuerpo.

-Futaba-chan debe estar por traerme algo – contestó volviendo a mirar el cristal – ve a comer algo, yo estaré bien.

Inuyasha lo miró, para él ese tipo era un libro abierto.

-¿No vas a preguntarme? Ya han pasado cuatro días.

-No he preguntado ¿No es así? – hubo un poco de silencio, Inuyasha se encamino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió volvió a sentir su voz - …y aunque lo hiciera, no vas a contestarme…

-Que perspicaz – dijo dándole un último vistazo a su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-… no realmente - musito con el mismo semblante de nada y la vista pegada al cristal.

.-

.-

El enrojecido resplandor del atardecer entraba por el cristal, Takeda Teo seguía en su misma posición tranquila de siempre, calmado, mirando a la lejanía tras la ventana con respiración pacificada, un rostro sereno siendo iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol.

-¿Cuánto más te quedaras ahí? Si quieres entrar, sólo hazlo - Teo habló sin despegar su mirada del punto lejano, la puerta se abrió lentamente dándole paso a la figura de un hombre alto, se veía serio, cerró la puerta tras de sí – todos los días te paras ahí Sasawaka… estoy cansado de esperar a que me digas lo que quieres decir.

-¿Tú también tienes esa mala manía de mirar hacia la lejanía? – Comentó moviéndose hacia la ventana - ¿Estás esperando? – aquello causó un poco de tención en Teo - Estás aguardando pacientemente a que ella cruce esa puerta ¿No? – sus ojos se encontraron, Kiseki dejó de mirar a la lejanía – pero ella no vendrá.

-Es lo que pensé…

-Pero sigues esperando – lo miró fijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa torcida salía de los labios del receptor, hubo una pequeña pausa - ¿Quieres saber… la razón de por qué sigues con vida Takeda Teo? – aquello lo sorprendió.

-¿Eso es lo que has tratado de decirme todos estos días? – Pareció un poco preocupado – Se supone que tú no deberías estar aquí ¿No?

-Se supone que nadie tiene que decir nada.

-Yamamoto… - murmuro, luego preguntó - ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

Sasa lo miró, se calló por un rato, se apoyó de la ventana y miró hacia fuera, se veía melancólico - … porque es lo correcto – contestó, luego le contó todo lo que ocurrió en esa habitación la madrugada de hace cuatro días atrás, y mientras hablaba, Kiseki no dejo de mirar las manos sobre sus piernas – Yamamoto la expulsó, le prohibió volver a inmiscuirse en un asunto de la compañía, aunque no le prohibió visitarte aquí, pero…

-Ella no vendrá – pronunció Kiseki seguro de ello.

-No, no creo que lo haga…

-Ella y yo… somos bastante problemáticos ¿No? – lo miró y sonrió amargamente.

-Yamamoto está furioso, "cuanto egoísmo" es lo que repite una y otra vez, "están locos", dice después, no logra entender cómo es que ambos pueden llegar tan lejos… y yo tampoco lo entiendo…

-Ni siquiera yo lo hago Sasawaka…

-Piensa que son una amenaza, que no se puede confiar en ustedes, así que tendrás a los ojos de la compañía sobre ti – Kiseki mantenía su vista en él con una mirada melancólica- dijo que no se desharía de ti porque le eres útil en este momento, pero que no podía tener a una mujer que era capaz de traicionar de esa forma la confianza de la compañía.

-La compañía… a quien le interesa esa estupidez, yo sólo me metí aquí por Akito y para estar más cerca de Kagome…

-¿Vas a permanecer aquí?

-Aún no recuperamos a Tessaiga, y veo difícil que Akito y yo lo consigamos solos.

-Yamamoto va a deshacerse de ti luego de que esto termine.

-¿Piensas que quiere matarme?

-No lo sé, pero te tiene miedo, y definitivamente no confía en tu cordura.

-Él sabe cómo mantenerla…

-Pero tampoco confía en ella.

-Lo sé… ni siquiera ella debe confiar en sí misma en este minuto… - hubo más silencio, Sasa hizo ademán de marcharse – gracias… - se sorprendió – gracias por venir aquí Sasawaka.

-No – se volteó, no quería seguir viéndole la cara – tú has sido el que no se fue sin mí, este es mi agradecimiento – abrió la puerta de la habitación y aquella voz lo volvió a interrumpir.

-¿Podrías… podrías darle las gracias a ella también? Por favor… - Sasa estrujo la puerta en sus dedos, se quedó estático por unos segundos, luego miró a Teo una vez más, en su rostro había una sonrisa y unos ojos lamentables, no respondió, simplemente cerró la puerta y se marchó, Takeda Teo comprendió lo que eso significaba.

(Conclu: Snow Patrol - Make This Go On Forever)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalmente, luego de un par de días de tortuosa espera, Kiseki se ha enterado de lo que ocurrió en aquella habitación en esa peligrosa noche en que casi muere ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora?... No obstante, eso no es todo ¿Qué significa la mirada de Sasa? ¿Dónde está Kagome? ... Además, aún está en duda el próximo paso del líder de la compañía, y sobre todo, del camino que tomarán los nuevos enemigos... ¡Esto recién comienza!<strong>_


	84. Chapter 84

**blueviolet01:** La verdad es que me hicieron una pregunta parecida en el cap anterior, puedes leer esa para complementar esta, pero basicamente la idea nació de mi molestia ante las decisiones de Inuyasha cuando aparecía Kikyou, no sé, pensé en qué pasaría si Kagome simplemente dejara de quererlo y, de la nada Kiseki hizos u aparición en mi cabeza. Luego la idea se fue desarrollando y transformandose hasta lo que es hoy, creo que también tiene mucho de mi etapa de maduración, yo fui creciendo junto con esta historia (no sólo en un termino de edad) y mientras eso pasaba la trama se fue haciendo más compleja. En cuanto a la inspiración, la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado, sólo nace, pero puede ser que se deba a otras historias (hablamos de libros, series, peliculas) que tienen un desarrollo que termina por no agradarme, y lo lo transformo dándole otro tipo de vida (la verdad es que soy muy critica, pocas veces quedo conforme con una historia). Todo ha sido muy extraño, realmente no estoy segura de donde saqué todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora, sólo he pensado que los hechos van siendo acorde con el contexto y forma que va tomando la historia. Saludos.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Ahora tardé un poco más jajaja. Tu respuesta está en este capitulo.

**miko kaoru-sama: **Puede que sea un poco distinto a lo que imaginaste.

**Vanu-chan: **No te preocupes, hay que ser sincero y decir que la historia comenzó como algo repetitivo, pero luego se transformó (por fortuna). Bueno, te unes al club de los que alguna vez han querido matarme y luego abrazarme jajajaj. Me alegra que te haya gustado el trabajo que hice con Kikyou y Saiyo, en cuanto a la primera casi siempre los fans de Kagome tratan de dejarla mal, y en verdad no ven que su situación también es super complicada, trate de darle un final digno, como su personaje lo merecía. Y en cuanto a la segunda, realmente me encariñe con su personaje y su historia, un personaje realmente adorable sin defectos a la vista, ella es como la bondad y la amplificación de lo bueno, pensé que sólo alguien con esas características podría incitar un dolor tan grande ante su perdida (hablando de Chung Li Ch'uan). Debo decir que estoy aún más encantada de que hayas amado el cambio de giro en la trama de la **segunda** historia, sentí un poco de temor ante la propuesta, consideré que podía ser arriesgada y no gustarles, y, saber que personas como tu la disfrutan, hace que no me arrepienta de haber comenzado a escribir. En cuanto al capitulo editado, realmente no sé bien de qué capitulo hablas, quizás podrías aclarármelo. Estoy feliz que hayas decidido dejar tu comentario, espero seguir leyéndote, saludos!

**afections-touching-across-time: **Me encanta que esta historia haya infringido ese cambio en ti, porque la verdad es que también lo hizo en mí. Espero que sigas disfrutando con cada capitulo y enamorándote más y más del producto de mi imaginación. En cuanto a tu pregunta, si te lo dijera dejaría de ser interesante jajaja. Saludos y besos, espero leerte seguido.

**Belencita: **si te gusta mi suspenso puede que también te guste cómo termina este capitulo ¿O no...?

**Alex: **Espero que sigas aquí hasta que todo termine :)

**Aniita: **Las respuestas están aquí y ahora! jajaja

_**Siento la demora, pero tuve un monton de inconvenientes que me hicieron imposible publicar el capitulo como correspondía, ni siquiera pude adelantar la entrega, pero bueno, finalmente está aquí, no es muy largo, pero es conciso respecto al tema y lo que sigue a continuación. Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Tercero - _**_Juntos s__omos como una tormenta aniquiladora, arrasamos con todo y no dejamos sobrevivientes, nadie sobrevive a ella, ni siquiera nosotros. _

_.-_

_(Chase Coy - I Fell In Love Once)_

Makoto caminó aceleradamente por el pasillo, una mano tapaba su rostro, no quería que nadie viese esa expresión, no quería que nadie lo notase en esas condiciones, estaba decidido a continuar con total normalidad, sin embargo, el recuerdo de hace cuatro días atrás lo volvía a carcomer. También era el atardecer, y al igual que ese hombre en la habitación, ella también miraba hacia un punto distante en la lejanía. Había inventado escusas para no ir en su encuentro, excusas para demorar lo que tenía que hacer, pero no logró encontrar más de ellas, y llegó a su casa cuando faltaba poco para que anocheciera, subió las largas escaleras con paso pesado, no tuvo que ir a tocar la puerta, la vio tan pronto como pisó el último escalón, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, traía una falda larga y un swetter de lana fina, estaba de pie mirando hacia la ciudad a unos metros de distancia de él, estaba quieta, muy quieta, él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó lentamente, no se acercó demasiado, mantuvo la distancia, se quedó quieto con el cuerpo hacia ella, la observó en silencio, no sabía bien si ella no quería decir nada o simplemente no había notado que estaba ahí, el viento hacía que sus cabellos bailaran, el resplandor rojizo del sol la iluminaba, no quería abrir la boca, no quería quebrar el cuadro, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, a eso había ido y eso era lo que haría, apretó sus labios y contrajo los músculos de su frente aguantando el dolor, luego habló.

-Ey, Kagome – soltó con calma – vamos a terminar.

Ella guardó silencio un momento – sí… - murmuró tenuemente para luego mirarlo – vamos a terminar.

Makoto se sintió destrozado ante ella, pero de todas maneras soltó una gran sonrisa – ha sido bonito, realmente he sido feliz a tu lado.

-No lo hagas… - ella mantenía su expresión serena – no tienes que hacerlo… eres libre de odiarme.

-Pero… - agachó la mirada – yo no te odio ni un poco… - ella sonrió levemente.

-Gracias Makoto – él levantó la vista, ahí estaba ella, totalmente frente a él y con una débil sonrisa en su rostro, se veía triste, la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida – gracias por siempre haber sido como eres, gracias por siempre ser Mako.

Entonces no lo logró aguantar, se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuera, se echó a llorar escondiendo la cabeza, la apretaba fuerte, no quería dejarla ir, Kagome lo abrasó levemente, acarició un poco su cabeza y el semblante se le volvió más melancólico al escuchar su llanto.

-Tengo deseos de decir que lo siento, pero si se lo digo a Mako sería todavía peor para él ¿No? – Sintió como la apretujaban todavía más – por eso… he preferido agradecerte – el llanto se hizo más fuerte – agradecer todo lo hermoso que hizo Makoto por mí, sus sonrisas y sus buenos deseos, agradecer sus sentimientos… yo sólo le debo gratitud a Mako, porque yo realmente… – ahora era ella quien lloraba – porque yo realmente adoro a Mako.

Lloraron unos minutos con un abrazo fuerte, luego Makoto se separó de ella con rapidez, beso su frente con una clara expresión de dolor, y la soltó desapareciendo de ahí en un segundo, ella nuevamente estaba sola, y la noche había llegado con la marcha de Mako.

.-

.-

La estrella, la estrella, la estrella, repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras miraba a todos los locales buscando ese nombre en la entrada, la gente que caminaba aprisa pasaba junto a mí mientras mi cabeza se asomaba en todas las direcciones, conocía esa concurrida calle, pero no recuerdo haber visto u oído el nombre de un local como ese, y eso que no era muy original, le pregunte a una mujer que vendía en la calle y ella me indico que siguiera caminando una cuadra y media más, lo hice, ahí estaba antes de llegar a la esquina. Estaba un poco nervioso, cuando abrí la puerta sonó una campanita, había mucha gente ahí, algunos tomaban café, otros comían, tenía temática de década de los sesenta de occidente, bonito, asomé un poco más mi cabeza, alguien me tocó el brazo, era una mujer de vestimenta sencilla, al parecer la temática era solo para el local, me preguntó si quería servirme algo para desayunar, aún eran las 10 de la mañana, le pregunté si ella era la única garzona, me miró extraño, luego indico a una mujer en la barra que estaba haciendo café, notó como mi rostro decía que no era la que estaba buscando.

-Kagome-chan llamó, dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar – yo la miré y sonreí un poco.

-¿Esa es la carta? – señale lo que traía bajo el brazo, ella me lo extendió – gracias.

Me encamine hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de la barra y junto al ventanal, así podría ver los movimientos de la ciudad mientras esperaba, eran de esos asientos que estaban pegados por el respaldo con el de la mesa de atrás, como sillones, pero con la misma altura de una silla, me quedé ahí sosteniendo mi codo en la mesa y la mejillas sobre mi mano, ojee un poco el menú, se veía delicioso, pero no tenía ganas de comer, a pesar de que no había desayunado nada, miré hacia afuera, la multitud seguía tan apresurada como siempre, tenía la vista fija en aquella dirección, pero cuando escuchaba el ruido de la campana mis ojos rápidamente miraban hacia la puerta, y al no ver a quien buscaba, regresaban a perderse entre la gente que pasaba. Estuve así durante una hora, hasta que finalmente, luego de la campanada la persona que yo esperaba apareció en la puerta, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella, se veía seria pero disimuló una sonrisa para saludar a los clientes, traía unos jeans ajustados y una pollera roja, mientras caminaba hacia la barra agarraba su cabello y lo amarraba en una cola, se veía apurada, la saludaron desde la ventanilla de la cocina haciéndole una broma por la hora, ella sonrió y se disculpó terminando de amarrar su cabello, levanto la puertecilla de la barra y agarró un mandil negro para ponérselo en la cintura. Tome un poco de aire y abrí completamente el menú, lo puse sobre mi cara como si estuviese leyendo y me paré, camine hacia la barra mientras miraba de reojo, ella definitivamente no me había visto, estaba moviendo algunas vasos y preocupándose de otras cosas, yo me senté en uno de los taburetes frente a ella, de repente me vino un flash, hace más de un año y medio, creo que exactamente hace un año y ocho meses, había pasado exactamente lo mismo, aunque ahora estaba algo invertido, esa vez había sido de noche y ahora era de mañana, esa vez había sido un bar y ahora era un restaurante, esa vez había sido en Osaka y ahora era en Tokyo, y por supuesto, esa vez ella era la que estaba en mi lugar y yo en el suyo… me pregunto si se habría sentido igual de ansiosa que yo en ese instante, me pregunto si, tal como yo lo hice, esperó por mí y observó todos mis movimientos al llegar, y la pregunta más punzante de todas… ¿Acaso sería exactamente como en Osaka? Sentí que ella posó sus ojos sobre el menú frente a mi cara y baje la carta rápidamente soltando "Bonito lugar", el menú quedo estirado sobre el mesón, la miré fijo, ella se veía levemente sorprendida, pero creo que era más por mi forma de aparecer que por el hecho que estuviese ahí, quizás me estaba esperando, ella sabía que yo aparecería.

-¿A qué hora tienes descanso?

-A las dos – respondió y yo miré el reloj de la pared, apenas eran las once diez.

-Esperaré – cerré el menú y lo moví para que ella lo cogiera – quiero un café.

.-

(Kodaline - All I Want)

Teo volvió a sentarse en la mesa junto a la ventana, el café se lo llevo la misma muchacha que le había pasado la carta, él sonrió, sabía que algo así pasaría. Se las arregló para que le durara al menos unas dos horas, seguía pasando el rato mirando como las personas pasaban, pronto fueron más de las dos, pero aún podía ver a Kagome ocupada atendiendo algunas mesas, no dijo nada, siguió mirando hacia la ventana, dijo que esperaría, lo había hecho durante más de una semana de la misma forma y nada pasaría si lo seguía haciendo durante algunas horas más. Finalmente alguien se sentó frente a él, desvió la mirada, dejó de apoyar la mejilla en su mano y sonrió con dulzura, aquella era la sonrisa que sólo existía para Kagome.

-Debiste pedir algo para comer – comenzó ella – de todas formas yo lo iba a pagar – él negó lentamente con la cabeza, se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, ahora era ella la que miraba hacia la ventana - ¿Ya te siente bien?

-Ayer me dejaron salir, aunque desde hace más días que estaba bien.

-Ya veo… ¿Inuyasha te dijo que estaba trabajando aquí por el verano?

-¿Vas a regañarlo?

-No… estuvo bien que lo hiciera – ambos charlaban con calma, ella seguía observando hacia la ventana mientras que él la miraba a ella.

-Sasawaka fue a verme… - esperó alguna reacción de su parte.

-¿Te lo dijo? – Su espalda se apoyó en el respaldo, pero no lo miró – te ha contado lo que pasó esa noche ¿No? – Teo guardó silencio en forma de afirmación – ¿Sabes? Mako nunca ha sido una persona muy lógica… creo que eso era lo que me gustaba de él – hubo un poco más de silencio, luego ella lo sorprendió. – Lo siento – su vista abandonó el cristal y regresó a él – siento haber ido a buscarte a Osaka esa vez, tú estabas en lo cierto.

-De qué hablas… - también apoyó su espalda en el respaldo – aunque no hubieses ido… de todas formas hubiera terminado regresando.

-Yo… siempre creí entender cómo te sentías por todo lo que habías hecho, por todo lo que llevabas sobre tu espalda… - apoyó los codos en la mesa y las sienes en sus manos, agachó la mirada - realmente no tenía idea de nada… yo… iba a matarla, estaba decidida… en serio iba a matar a esa mujer… - lucía bastante avergonzada de ello - ¿Qué clase de persona soy? No podía entender cómo había llegado a eso… y sin embargo… - Teo vio como los dedos apretaban su cabeza – estando aquí… viéndote aquí ahora… yo no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de lo que hice – volvió a mirarlo, tenía la vista melancólica - ¿Eso no debiese estar mal?

-Lo está, pero aun así… ninguno de los dos se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho.

-Pero sigue estando mal…

-Lo sé…

-Somos un peligro para la sociedad…

-Tal vez – lanzó una sonrisa torcida mientras ella volvía a apoyarse en el respaldo.

-¿Entonces… entiendes lo que he entendido yo?

-Sí… - también se veía melancólico, pero aún sonreía – hace tiempo, pero he sido un poco testarudo – hubo un poco de silencio – no debiste terminar con Sasawaka.

-Él siempre ha conocido mis sentimientos y aun así permaneció a mi lado… pero luego de haberle dicho a la cara que sería capaz de matarlo para mantenerte con vida… no hubiese sido justo para él pedirle que permaneciera a mi lado… - quebró levemente su boca – Makoto se merece algo de verdad y eso es algo que yo no le puedo dar – una larga pausa, ella volvió a abrir la boca – voy a seguir llamándote Teo ¿Está bien?

Kiseki rió sin ganas, tenía una cara lamentable, miró hacia el cristal unos momento y respondió – no lo sabía muy bien, no estaba seguro de si lo había soñado o realmente había pasado, tenía la enorme duda, pero pensé dejarlo como que sí había pasado, por eso decidí no preguntarle nada a nadie… tenía miedo de que me dijeran: No, eso nunca pasó – luego la miró y sonrió levemente – estoy feliz, tú realmente dijiste Kiseki, realmente me volviste a llamar así…

-También siento eso…

-No, no, no te disculpes, está bien, me lo merecía…- apretó un poco los labios y desvió la mirada - …aunque dolió bastante – luego siguió con el hilo de la anterior conversación – voy a llamarte Higurashi-san, tal vez también debas agregar el honorifico…

-Para marcar la distancia…

-Sí… para marcarla…- ambos se veía tristes – no voy a preguntarle a Akito por ti.

-Nos veremos sólo cuando no se pueda evitar…

-Sí… también me buscaré una novia…

-Sí… saldré a algunos goukon con mis amigas de la universidad… - otra pausa.

-Esto… es lo correcto ¿Verdad…?

-Lo es… - sus ojos se encontraron fijamente – esté amor es destructivo.

-Algo sádico… no, bastante, nos hace crueles… y horribles…

Se sentaron derechos, ambos mantenían sus manos sobre la mesa, sus dedos estaban muy cerca de los del otro, estaba la tentación de tocarse, pero eso no ocurrió, se miraron fijo, parecía que cualquiera de los dos rompería a llorar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos cedió, porque terminarían arrepintiéndose de esa decisión.

-Eres el amor de mi vida – dijo ella en forma de despedida.

-Desearía que sólo con eso pudiese expresar lo que tú eres para mí… tal vez así, sería más fácil hacer esto.

Él se puso de pie dejando el dinero del café sobre la mesa, luego caminó hacia la salida, ella se quedó tiesa en su lugar esperando el sonido de la campana, esperar a que realmente se marchara para poder llorar en paz.

(Conclu: Snow Patrol - Make This Go On Forever)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome ha llegado a una resolución y Kiseki a decidido que lo mejor es apoyarla, lo adecuado para ellos y el resto de las personas es que estén separados ¿Será esto verdaderamente correcto? Para ninguno de los dos ha sido una decisión fácil, sin embargo ya está hecho ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas a partir de ahora? ¿Será posible encontrar el camino de la felicidad a través de direcciones separadas? <strong>_

_**Ok, puede que me maten, pero espero se queden a ver qué es lo que sigue pasando, besos y abrazos, dejen todas sus descargas y conjeturas en los comentarios! **_


	85. Chapter 85

**miko kaoru-sama: **me quedo bastante claro que soy una mala persona jajaja.

**emily**** taisho:**en respuesta a tu pregunta, creo que no, aunque en verdad me gustan los amores tragicos jaja.

**Synergy:** puede que tengas razón o quizás estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas, todo tiene muchas vueltas, espero te agrade como continué la historia

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, no duden en seguir escribiéndolos :)_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Cuarto - _**_Los días siguen transcurriendo y tras de ellos nos siguen de cerca nuestros miedos, están ahí, hundiéndonos lentamente, mientras ignoramos que nos asechan, para así sentir que nuestras vidas siguen en paz tal como lo fue alguna vez... en un tiempo que me cuesta recordar._

_.-_

-Vamos, no te desanimes, ya la encontraremos, la compañía no ha dejado de buscarla – lo animó Teo mientras picaba un poco de zanahoria en la cocina.

-¡No estoy desanimado, estoy furioso! ¡Ya pasaron dos meses desde ese incidente, incluso cumplí diecinueve años y no logro encontrarla! – eso causó un poco de risa en su amigo.

-¿No se cumplió tu deseo al soplar las velas?

-¡Cállate! – Se quejó escandalizado soltando la patata que pelaba - ¡Ni siquiera debería estar en esta estúpida cocina!

-Sí tienes, mama esta en quimio con Nell y Akatski, cuando vuelva se sentirá faltal, pero al menos se alegrará de ver esto – respondió mientras echaba algunas cosas al sartén.

-¿Cómo va eso…? – preguntó recuperando la compostura.

-¡Sin pelos! - bromeó sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de flash con su mano.

-Qué tipo de broma es esa… – comentó levantando una ceja.

-Está calva como bola de boliche – siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y haciendo gestos mientras movía el sartén – ya ni tiene cejas – Inuyasha no dijo nada, siguió con las patatas mientras su amigo iba al mesón y revisaba una bolsa de regalo – mira, una pañoleta nueva, bonita ¿No? ¿Crees que a ella le guste? Me pelee con una señora por ella.

-¿No te lo estás tomando muy a la ligera? – su amigo rió, pero la risa se volvió cada vez más opaca.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me lo tome…?

-Lo estás forzando demasiado – acusó.

-No, la mezcla está perfecta ¡La comida está descabellada! – contestó con otra gran sonrisa en su cara mientras volvía por el sartén y seguía moviendo su mano.

-Olvídalo… últimamente sólo te estás forzando a ti mismo… - comentó algo deprimido al analizar su comportamiento de ese instante y el que había visto últimamente, cambió de tema – no tengo nada que hacer en la noche.

-¿Estás tratando de proponerme una cita? – Bromeó sabiendo que él pondría mala cara, luego rió al ver su expresión – lo siento, voy a tener que rechazarte, con Aoi iremos a un lugar que le recomendó una amiga – aquello le molestó, así que dijo algo para tratar de probarlo.

-Parece que terminaré molestando a Sota – lo miró de reojo – Kagome irá a ver una película con el hermano de una compañera de universidad.

-Puedes llevarte algunos juegos de play si quieres – respondió sin mirar y moviendo el sartén mirando con aparente alegría su contenido – esto me está quedando verdaderamente bueno.

-Borra esa estúpida sonrisa – comentó mientras seguía con lo suyo y Teo regresaba al mesón frente a él para ocuparse de otras cosas – detestó que me trates como un extraño, yo sé que esa sonrisa es patéticamente falsa – suspiró – en serio, tan sólo deberías escupir todo lo que tienes ahí.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Teo la última vez que su madre había ido al hospital, él la esperó en casa y la recibió con una sonrisa en la puerta de la casa diciendo alegremente: "Bienvenida a casa", ella sonrió de manera cansada y luego subieron con calma hasta su habitación, Akatski se marchó con Nell, sólo quedaron ellos dos. Teo le preparo una bandeja con comida liviana y se la llevó, ella la recibió con calma y le pidió que se sentara en la cama junto a ella, lo miró con dulzura y acarició su mejilla.

-No estás metido en nada bueno ¿verdad? – soltó de repente.

-Qué dices… - rió él – deje de ir a las carreras, ahora estoy estudiando para ver si puedo entrar a la universidad – ella siguió acariciándole la mejilla en silencio, se veía un poco deprimida.

-Lo escondes, te esfuerzas duro para tratar de ocultarme esa parte de ti, para no preocuparme - dijo apoyando la frente sobre la de su hijo, él estaba un poco tenso - ¿Sabes hacer cosas extraordinarias no es así? – susurró bajo haciendo que las pupilas de él abrieran totalmente, su cuerpo se puso frío y sintió como su corazón se disparaba – si no te hubiese dejado solo ellos jamás te hubiesen tomado, el cáncer afectó más que sólo mi cuerpo.

-¡De qué estás hablando! – Retrocedió poniéndose de pie, la miró algo alterado – estar toda la tarde en el hospital ha sido muy duro, es mejor que trates de dormir y descanses – la empujo suavemente hacia atrás para que se tendiera completamente en la cama, estaba nervioso, la cubrió bien con las mantas, planeaba dejarla ahí e irse, pero ella le sostuvo la mano antes de que la dejara.

-De los dos, tú eres el que más se le parece – su ojos estaban serenos.

Teo supo de quién le hablaba por el tono de su voz, era la segunda vez que le decía algo parecido, ella nunca había hablado de ese hombre, por eso era incomodo que de la nada lo estuviese mencionando y, sobre todo, que lo estuviese comparando con él.

-Yo regrese mama, estoy aquí… no soy como ese sujeto.

-Tú simplemente asumiste que nos había abandonado…

-Eso fue lo que él hizo, y no lo odio por eso, todo lo contrario, me da exactamente igual, jamás lo he necesitado.

-No digas eso de alguien que te ama – eso ultimo lo molesto, se zafo de su agarre y su peor parte salió a la luz.

-Qué puede saber de eso una insignificante mujer abandonada a su suerte. Qué ¿Acaso estas diciendo que la que no era suficiente para él eras tú? ¿Debo culparte a ti por no tener padre?

Ella lo miró unos segundos, a pesar de la crueldad de las palabras no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, eso dejo a su hijo algo desconcertado.

-Te le pareces mucho, pero Teo… tu manía de guardarte y ocultar las cosas las has sacado de mí – ella sonrió levemente.

Aquello lo perturbo, dejo de mirarla y comenzó a salir de la habitación, simplemente dijo "Duérmete" y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Salió de la casa, necesitaba caminar para borrarse ese espantoso gusto amargo, su madre no sólo le había dicho que hace mucho tiempo sabía que le ocultaba algo, también había dicho que hace mucho tiempo ella hacía lo mismo, eso sonaba bastante mal, no quería saber qué era, no quería preguntar porque tenía el presentimiento de que el piso se le movería por completo, como un terremoto, no obstante, aquello no era lo que más le preocupaba, la verdadera razón de porqué salió corriendo no era el posible secreto de su madre, si no el que él le mantenía a ella, de un segundo a otro sintió como si ella pudiese ver todo lo que le había ocultado, sintió como si ella supiese cada una de las cosas que había hecho, horrible, estaba aterrado de que ella supiese lo que había hecho, aterrado de que conociera su faceta de verdugo, si eso era así, si realmente era así, preferiría que se lo callara para siempre, de lo contrario, la vergüenza ante ella le impediría poder volverla a ver a la cara alguna vez. Cada vez que estaba frente a ella le latía fuertemente el corazón y se preguntaba una y otra vez si ella se estaba imaginando en ese instante las masacres que él cometió.

-No tendría sentido… - contestó Teo al comentario de su amigo, era mucho mejor fingir que nada estaba pasando, que ninguna de las cosas que lo atormentaban estaban realmente ahí, ni su madre, ni Kagome, ni los secretos, la sonrisa le enseñaría al mundo que ahí no había ningún problema y el reflejo en ellos lo convencerían a él de que eso era cierto.

.-

.-

-Nos alegra mucho que hayas decidido venir – habló Shin mirando al joven de pie frente a Yoko y él en un bonito restaurante.

-Supongo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer… - comentó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa redonda, estaba esperando que lo regañasen por no vestir para la ocasión, pero aquello nunca sucedió.

-¿Cómo está Teo-chan, va bien con los estudios? – preguntó su madre, parecía estar conteniendo la emoción.

-Sí… me ha tenido viéndolo estudiar un par de veces… - contestó con desgano echándole una mirada al menú.

-¿Te ha contagiado algo de ese espíritu? – preguntó su padre luego de beber un poco de vino.

-Para entrar en la universidad necesito dinero y todavía no tengo el necesario – su padre iba a decir algo, pero él lo ignoró por completo arrojando el menú sobre la mesa – ni siquiera puedo pagar un plato sencillo de este lugar sin gastar la paga de media semana.

-No tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que trabajar yo…- Shin fue interrumpido.

-No quiero tú dinero – lo miró serio.

-Al menos por hoy no te preocupes de eso – habló su madre tratando de relajar el ambiente – escoge lo que quieras del menú, no hay problema, te recomiendo que… - fue interrumpida.

-Tengo una duda desde el día del hospital – salió a la luz el verdadero motivo de que hubiese aceptado - ¿No se supone que ustedes estás divorciados? – ambos mencionados se miraron.

-Legalmente lo estamos, pero…

-Tú padre ha regresado a casa – terminó ella sonriente – hemos hablado las cosas, ahora sólo trabaja lo necesario y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Es una broma? – Se burló Inuyasha - ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les durará? Una semana, si tienen suerte tal vez lleguen a dos.

-Han sido meses - respondió su padre - si contestaras las llamadas de tus padres estarías enterado de ello.

-Oh, entonces vas a culparme a mí por no querer contestarles – atacó.

-No queremos que esto se transforme en una discusión, sólo queremos charlar, saber de ti, que nos cuentes cómo va tu vida y si te interesa te contaremos cómo va la nuestra – Yoko parecía esperanzada.

-No, gracias - respondió tajante poniéndose de pie – ya resolví mi duda, ahora me alejo de este circo.

-¿Sólo viniste por eso? – Su padre lo miró fijo - ¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto – respondió él con mala cara y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo en el segundo paso antes la voz de aquella mujer.

-¡Cuando te fuiste…! – se había puesto de pie con impaciencia y había subido algo la voz para que él se detuviera a escucharla – cuando te fuiste sentí que el mundo se me caía a pedazos, estaba devastada, pero luego me calme porque estuve segura de que cualquier día volverías y dirías que lo sentías… pero pasaron los días y eso no pasaba… - comenzó a llorar levemente – entonces me puse a pensar, a pensar de verdad, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que tú no tenías nada por lo cual disculparte, porque no eras tú quien había hecho algo malo, era yo… y no sólo contigo, también con tu padre… - el hombre junto a ella agarró su mano – no fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, siempre estuve demasiado preocupada de mí y de mis repentinos intereses, volaba en mi mundo pesando que lo estaba haciendo todo bien, olvidándome de lo importante, olvidándome de las personas que tanto amaba…- el llanto se escuchó un poco más fuerte mientras Inuyasha seguía estático de espalda a ellos – cuando te fuiste, cuando con tu padre descubrimos que te perdimos nos dimos cuenta de todos nuestros errores, y estamos arrepentidos de ellos, lo siento, siento tanto haber sido una mala madre y una mala esposa, siento tanto no haber visto tu sufrimiento… lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto – cayó en la silla en un ataque de llanto – haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por recuperarte… cualquier cosa por tener a mi Akito de vuelta.

-Hicimos cosas horribles – habló Shin abrazando a Yoko para calmarla – yo particularmente… no puedo devolver el tiempo por todo eso… no puedo borrar ese sufrimiento… pero puedo prometerte que eso no volverá a ocurrir. Haberte perdido… es sin duda el mayor dolor de mi vida… Sé que es duro, sé que probablemente es imposible, pero… - su voz sonó suplicante – busca algo de amor hacia nosotros en tu corazón y perdónanos – su hijo siguió dándoles la espalda sin decir nada –…no importa cuánto tiempo transcurra, nosotros siempre esperaremos por ti…

Inuyasha apretó los puños, no dijo nada, simplemente echó a andar sus pie lejos de ese lugar, siguió con su camino como si nunca nadie lo hubiese interrumpido, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan idiota como para ir a ese lugar, sentía rabia, impotencia, una ira horrible acumulada con tristeza, definitivamente estaba arrepentido de haber ido hasta allí.

.-

.-

Akatski había ido a recoger a Nell a la universidad, la esperó en la entrada y cuando salió caminaron juntos hasta la estación más cercana, conversaban sobre cómo había sido su día y sonreían. Estaban tan sólo a una cuadra de la estación cuando Nell decidió que quería comprar algo en un negocio, tal como una niña, tenía antojo de golosina, pasaron por la puerta automática y ella corrió hasta las golosinas asidas que quería, Akatski, como siempre, la siguió de cerca y con calma.

-Ren-chan, no tomes tantas golosinas, no puedo pagarlas todas – aquella voz llamo su atención a la derecha.

-Pero mama, yo las quiero todas – se quejaba el niño de no más de 10 años mientras su madre le quitaba el excedente de las manos.

Los ojos de Akatski se centraron en el niño, su madre seguía repitiendo su nombre y reprendiéndolo mientras la mente del joven volaba lejos, muy lejos en el pasado, cuando tenía unos nueve años y con su hermano y Nell solían jugar en la plazoleta a una cuadra de la casa, estaba enojado, algo molesto porque en el juego de atrapar Nell sólo perseguía a Teo, así que se alejó mientras ellos seguían corriendo, pateó una piedra y siguió su rumbo con los ojos, llegaron hasta los pies de un desconocido, se detuvo y lo miró atentó, jamás lo había visto antes, pero él lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres? – soltó Akatski con algo de desconfianza.

El hombre se le acercó con calma, parecía contento – no deberías hablarle a extraños Akatski – dijo haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera y retrocediera un paso - tranquilo, he oído el nombre de tu hermano, no soy el hombre del saco ni nada parecido.

-Estoy grande para creer en cuentos – se quejó algo ofendido, aquello hizo que aquella persona riera un poco alto.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, estoy frente a un hombre – luego se hincó frente a él y elevó un poco el cuello para mirar al niño – mi nombre es Kozu Ren… como sabes mi nombre, supongo que ya no soy un desconocido – Akatski sonrió débilmente, aquel hombre comenzaba a hacerle gracia, y la pequeña sonrisa que siempre mostraba en la cara lo hacía sentir cómodo.

-Takeda Akatski – se presentó – ahora también puedes hablar conmigo.

Aquello volvió a hacer reír a Kozu Ren, tenía piel clara y melena azabache, vestía con una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos pantalones sueltos, Akatski pensó que era un adulto algo despreocupado, pero le agradaba bastante, de pronto incluso sintió que podría confiarle la vida.

-Pero de todas formas hemos desobedecido y hablado con extraños – rió y llevó verticalmente a sus labios el dedo índice de su mano derecha – por eso dejaremos esta conversación como nuestro secreto.

Akatski asintió de inmediato haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro de ese hombre se expandiera todavía más, posó la mano sobre la pequeña melena del niño, se sintió una caricia dulce y, luego se puso de pie despidiéndose con un gesto.

-¿Lo veré otra vez? – preguntó un poco ansioso queriendo impedir que se fuera.

-Si Akatski quiere verme, Akatski me verá – contestó con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-¡Kat-Chan, Kat-chan! – La imagen se borró de su mente, su novia lo traía de regreso a la realidad mientras lo movía del brazo - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te siente bien? Estás en la luna, te he llamado muchas veces.

-Sí… lo siento, me distraje.

-Ya compre, vamos a casa – lo jaló del brazo - ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

-Sí, sólo recordé algo – ella pareció interesada y preguntó qué era – es un secreto – contestó con una sonrisa en la cara.

.-

.-

Era extraño, había quedado en el cine con ese chico que apenas conocía, se distrajo viendo la cartelera dando pasos en falso y terminó chocando con otra persona, y esa persona al parecer había estado haciendo lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella, no fue muy fuerte, fue leve, pero inmediatamente se miraron pidiendo disculpas, entonces de verdad se hizo extraño cuando se vieron las caras, se quedaron callados unos segundos, "Higurashi-san" "Takeda-Kun", salió de sus labios como un ruido sordo, entonces esa sonrisa dolida apareció en los labios de ambos.

-Teo, ya sé que película quiero…- Aoi se quedó muda al ver a esa mujer al frente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó un poco inquieta, pero no con desagrado, inconscientemente se aferró al brazo del chico con que salía.

-Yo… - tragó saliva al ver ese agarre – trataba de decidir qué película ver.

-127 horas – habló Teo algo ido – deberías ver esa… la sensación de estar atrapado, es muy real – ambos pensaron en sus propias vidas en ese momento.

-Sí… - sus ojos se encontraron - …pero ya la vi, la semana pasada – sonrió débilmente.

-¿La viste en una cita como nosotros? – Preguntó Aoi, sintió la necesidad de hacerle ver que estaban saliendo nuevamente, aunque nunca pensó que ella diría que sí. Pudo sentir como los músculos del brazo que estaba sosteniendo se tensaban.

-¿Higurashi, ya decidiste cual ver? – Un chico de cabello castaño llegó junto a ellos, ella negó con la cabeza - A mí me gusta "El Rito".

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres una excusa para agarrarme de la mano? – Kagome no supo por qué dijo eso, pero lo hizo y el chico enrojeció totalmente – tranquilo, es sólo una broma, vamos a comprar los tickets – sonrió forzadamente e hizo un gesto con la mano – hasta luego – luego se fue caminando junto a aquel chico, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Higurashi-san! – su voz la hizo estremecer, se volteó para verlo, el mostraba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, la sonrisa que sólo existía para ella, sintió un pequeño crujir en su pecho – espero que tengas un buen día.

-Espero que Takeda-Kun también tenga un buen día – devolvió la sonrisa y siguió por su camino, de espaldas no fue capaz de ver como la agradable sonrisa de Teo se moría lentamente mientras ella caminaba en la dirección contraria.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Destination)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las cosas siguen un poco desordenadas, pero poco a poco se van acomodando, nadie podría esperar las cosas que están por venir, y nadie imagina que la verdad pueda traer una tormenta todavía peor que la mentira ¡Próximo capitulo regresa la acción! <strong>_

_**Holaa, espero hayan disfrutado, el siguiente episodio será más largo, besos y abrazos para todos!**_


	86. Chapter 86

_**Gracias a los que siempre están dejándome sus comentarios, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Quinto - _**_El caos comienza a desatarse, estamos bajando poco a poco en el inframundo sin darnos cuenta de ello... no lo sabemos, pero estamos en el comienzo del fin, y, sumergirse en él será más rápido de lo deseado. Las huellas del pasado se clavaran en nuestras almas, y se harán un presente constante. _

**.-**

Pleno día, tres de la tarde en punto, un gran estruendo en los ventanales de la cafetería, cada cristal de ese lugar estalló en pedazos, los trozos saltaron sobre la multitud, algunos tuvieron la suerte de no recibir ninguno, otros de que sólo unos pequeños llegaran hasta ellos, y unos desafortunados tuvieron la fortuna de que el trozo que les toco fuese más grande que su plato de comida, los enmascarados se abrieron paso, hace tiempo que no habían hecho movimiento alguno, ahora estaban decididos a destrozar la compañía desmantelando todo lo que había tras su paso, comenzaron, en la cafetería, que era el tercer piso, luego comenzaron a subir dejando una cola de destrucción tras de sí.

Muchos intentaron atacar, defender la compañía, pero en cuanto lo intentaban algo extraño les pasaba, era como si absorbiesen su energía, quedaban agotados antes de poder hacer algo y eso hacía que para sus enemigos fuese fácil derrumbarlos. Yamamoto Io no hizo aparición sino hasta que tuvo completo conocimiento de sus enemigos, evaluó bien la situación antes de contraatacar y se presentó ante ellos con una buena estrategia tras de sí. Soltó su estruendoso rayo para detenerlos y se dejó ver junto a otro grupo de personas, entre ellos Sasa.

-¿Buscan a Sou Inuyasha? – Preguntó desafiante - ¿Han ocasionado semejante desastre tan sólo por una persona?

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos de ese chico, no necesitamos nada más de él – habló un hombre de melena azabache que parecía superior a pesar de llevar una máscara.

-¡Entonces a qué vienen aquí! – Gruñó con un rayo en sus manos.

-¿No está claro? – Respondió con las manos en los bolsillos – a destrozar la compañía y de paso llevarnos algo útil.

-Les vamos a enseñar la justicia del nido – habló una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y rubios, ella no tenía mascara – esta compañía debe esfumarse.

-Supongo que tú eres Taneda Yuiko – comentó Yamamoto con ojos frívolos – ¿Entonces el de la máscara podría ser Katou Toru? – una sonrisa salió de los labios de la mujer – sólo faltaría Fugima Minato.

-Estás bien informado, me pregunto por qué será – la mujer se mostró algo intrigada.

-Eso no interesa, de todas formas, nosotros nos hemos tomado la molestia de venir personalmente a informarles – una voz se abrió paso detrás de ellos – el hombre faltante está aquí, soy Fugima Minato – sonrió de una forma maliciosa.

-¡¿Entonces estamos todos, no?! – una voz vino desde la altura, todos subieron la vista sorprendidos, Takeda Teo y Sou Inuyasha estaban de pie sobre las gradas del techo alto, las ventajas de estar en la planta de campos de entrenamiento.

-¡Malditos bastardos! – Gruñó Inuyasha con enfado.

-No – habló Katou dejándolos contrariados – aún no estamos todos.

Luego de dicho esto, pudieron oír pasos que se acercaban desde el pasillo anterior a esa enorme área abierta, los pasos eran lentos y suaves, la tensión aumentó al no saber qué clase de lunático monstruoso se haría presente, Yamamoto Io estaba seguro de que al fin sabrían la identidad del cerebro tras los molestos y problemáticos enmascarados, su mente sólo podía imaginar a un hombre despiadado saliendo de la oscuridad, pero no, eso no fue así, y todo el que formaba parte de la compañía se sorprendió por ello. La luz mostró la figura de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, una niña, una niña de unos doce o trece años de edad que se abría paso con una mirada dura y un semblante serio, Yamamoto no entendía nada, pensó que era una mala broma, sin embargo, la voz de la jovencita le dejo claro que no lo era, habló sobre la destrucción que habían causado en ese lugar, de que no podía estar más complacida de lo que se había hecho, Yamamoto enfureció, la trató como una malcriada y luego le exigió que le digiera qué le había hecho a los miembros de su compañía, no encontraba una explicación a que ninguno hubiese podido contraatacar.

-Tú ya lo sabes – dijo la niña como si nada deteniendo su caminata junto a sus subordinados - por algo llevas contigo a ese hombre tras de ti – miró al sujeto de pelo marrón que se encontraba muy cerca de él – él está bloqueando lo que yo hago con esto – mostró una pequeña piedra azul en su mano derecha.

-Entonces en este instante trataste de robarme la energía – Yamamoto sonrió ante su acierto – siento decepcionarte, pero ya tengo protegida a toda mi gente.

-No te preocupes, sabía lo que pasaría mientras avanzábamos, Toru es un buen chico – sonrió débilmente como si se estuviese burlando.

Yamamoto miró con impaciencia a ese sujeto con mascara, ya había escuchado muchas veces su problemático nombre, pero aun así todavía no tenía conocimiento de cuáles eran sus habilidades, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Takeda Teo o Uchida Aoi, y ya era tiempo de averiguarlo antes de que causara más inconvenientes.

-El idiota que mato a Ryo… - comentó luego de escuchar - ¿Te das cuenta que por tu arrebato hemos perdido la oportunidad de esconder esto de los humanos corrientes? – afuera se oían las sirenas.

-¿Y a quién le importa eso? – soltó la joven – que se enteren, que sepan que no son más que cucarachas en un mundo de gigantes.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! - Chilló de inmediato el líder, aquellas palabras causaron una corriente eléctrica en su espalda, era demasiado familiar - ¡Responde!

-¿Qué pasa Yamamoto, sientes familiaridad? – se burló Katou Toru.

-¡Cállate! - Gruñó - ¡Respóndeme niña, dime tu nombre!

-Yo también quiero saberlo – Habló Teo desde la altura – yo también he oído palabras como esas.

-Oh, Takeda Teo, el problemático – comentó ella mirándolo fijamente – al fin te miro la cara y puedo decirte que lamento que no estés muerto, pero no me preocupo, eso pasará pronto, al igual que la extinción de esta compañía.

-¿Quién…? - Teo iba a volver a preguntar, pero ella se adelantó.

-Mi nombre es Kusawa Shizuku – declaró dejándolos estáticos a todos – y tú has sido la persona que mató a mi padre – continuó con total normalidad mientras los oyentes mantenía sus pupilas bien abiertas - pero no te preocupes yo no busco venganza por eso, no me corresponde a mí, dejaré que él mismo decida qué hace contigo.

-¡Qué estás hablando! – Interrumpió Inuyasha con un grito – ¡Tú misma lo has dicho, Kusawa Motoharu está muerto, es imposible que pueda hacer algo!

-¿Para qué crees que necesitamos la energía de tu espada y la que hemos tomado este día? – respondió Taneda Yuiko con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

-¡¿Revivirlo?! ¡Debes estar bromeando, nadie puede hacer eso! – delató Sasa totalmente incrédulo por aquellas palabras.

-Mi habilidad consiste en tomar energía trasladándola a un objeto – señalo la piedra dando a entender que ahora estaba utilizando eso – si reúno la energía necesaria y la deposito dentro del cadáver de mi difunto padre, creo que seré capaz de lograr lo que tú dices que nadie puede hacer.

-¡No te lo permitiré! – Gruñó Yamamoto aún más desafiante - ¡Por ningún motivo permitiré que ese sujeto vuelva a la vida!

-¿Qué pasa Yamamoto? – Soltó ella con algo de veneno, sus ojos se encontraron - ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu querido amigo una vez más? – Yamamoto se puso tenso y apretó los dientes, sus camaradas se mostraron intrigados - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso su confiable líder no les ha dicho nada? ¿Qué clase de líder hace eso? A mí mi padre me lo contó todo… - Yamamoto arrugó la frente, no quería oir lo que ella iba a decir - Yamamoto Io y Kusawa Motoharu realmente eran amigos de la infancia, ellos fueron mejores amigos desde los seis años de edad – parecía disfrutar que toda la audiencia enemiga quedase en completo estado de shock.

-No hables de lo que no sabes…

-Oh, con que vas a negar el hecho de que era tu mejor amigo – volvió a atacar - de hecho, la idea de algo parecido a esta compañía surgió de ustedes ¿No? De la época en que Motoharu e Io reían juntos en secundaria…

En la cabeza de Io apareció la imagen de un salón de clases, los rayos del sol entraban por lo ventanales y sentados en unas mesas desordenadas se hallaban dos jóvenes de uniforme negro que sonreían alegremente uno al lado del otro, un par de sonrisas cálidas y espontaneas. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería recordarlo.

-Hablas estupideces, Yamamoto-san y ese sujeto jamás…

-Es cierto – declaró el mencionado interrumpiendo la defensa de Sasa. Aquello los dejo todavía más sorprendidos. – pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Vamos a enseñarle un poco de historia a tus alumnos ¿Si? – La joven se veía entusiasmada – el pequeño Motoharu y el pequeño Io se conocieron el primer día de la escuela primaria, se hicieron amigos y tan inseparables que la escuela secundaria y la preparatoria la tomaron juntos. A los diez años de edad descubrieron que tenían habilidades, a los doce las entrenaron y a los catorce de casualidad descubrieron que existían más personas como ustedes en el mundo, y a los quince años, quizás el suceso más importante, decidieron que los buscarían y harían que todos se conocieran entre sí, allí en medio de un juego de niños surgió la ambición de reunir a gente como ustedes.

-¡Pero él lo arruinó, lo distorsionó por completo con el discurso de las cucarachas y los gigantes! - acusó Yamamoto.

-Y por eso cada uno de ustedes creció con la competencia de quién de los dos reunía más gente que el otro – soltó con malicia – transformando el caso en una guerra, peleándose por quién reunía más fuerza de combarte que el otro.

-¡Eso no es así! – se defendió él.

-Ambos estaban tan equivocados – siguió con un suspiro – mi padre y tu consideran que lo realmente valioso son las habilidades de ataque, mientras más destructivo seas mejor, incluso se inventaron una clasificación que desprecia a habilidades como las mías.

-¿Clasificación…? – Sasa se veía intrigado.

-Esos números y letras desagradables que ponen en la esquina inferior de su expediente – al recordar sus fichas muchos cayeron en la cuenta de que ella tenía razón, ella levantó el dedo índice como si estuviera dándole una lección a un par de escolares - Los números van del uno al dos, tener un numero uno significa que posiblemente eres una rencarnación sin recuerdos o descendiente de alguien con esas características, tener un dos, lo cual es un poco más exótico, significa que eres una reencarnación con recuerdos de tu pasado, en este caso la compañía tiene dos ejemplares de ellos – miró a Inuyasha y a Teo, quienes respondieron con una mala cara – y yo tengo a Minato – el mencionado saludo como si se tratara de algo divertido – Las letras van de la A a la D, la letra A indica una habilidad aparentemente "pasiva" son aquellas que no infringen daño en un oponente, por lo cual no sirven en un campo de batalla, son habilidades más extravagantes que las convencionales; la letra B representa habilidades de ataque de corto alcance, aquellas en donde es necesario tocar al oponente para dañarlo, son bastante comunes, luego está la letra C, que son las habilidades de ataque de largo alcance, y la D, donde están incluidos los creadores de la clasificación – miró atenta a Yamamoto – son iguales a los C pero mayormente desarrollados, en otras palabras, más fuertes.

-Al parecer no sabía muchos cuentos para que te fueras a la cama – soltó Yamamoto para tratar de molestarla.

-Exacto, así que incluso me contó de la clasificación espécimen – sonrió más ampliamente – para clasificar a alguien había que combinar los números con las letras, así estaban los 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, y todas las combinaciones posibles, pero como tenían mucho tiempo libre, se pusieron a pensar en qué pasaría si encontraran un raro suceso de 2D, un personaje con gran poder de ataque y que además podía recordar toda su antigua vida, es decir, tenía una experiencia lejana de dichas habilidades por lo que tendría todavía una mayor potencia que un simple D, así que convirtieron al 2D en un raro espécimen de clasificación E – miró hacia la altura – si Sou Inuyasha conservara su espada quizás entraría en la categoría espécimen, pero ahora sólo se ha quedado atrapado en él 2C – un gruñido salió de la boca de Inuyasha – sin embargo, tú sigues teniendo en tu tablero a un brillante espécimen de clasificación E – los ojos de ella se clavaron en Kiseki – Takeda Teo, sí, ese sujeto es lo que los amiguitos denominaron diamante en bruto – Kiseki sintió malestar al volver a oír esa denominación hacia su persona, ella lo ignoró, volvió a centrarse en el líder de la compañía mirándolo con mayor desafío que antes – y yo te demostrare que ese diamante en bruto no te servirá de nada – Yamamoto se sintió nervioso – dime ¿Qué hubiese sido de tu diamante si esa niña no pone sus manos sobre él? Estaría muerto ¿No? Y dime Yamamoto Io ¿Qué hubiese sido de él si esa loca y enamorada chica no hubiese actuado? Yo te lo diré, nada, él hubiese quedado en la nada – las pupilas de la joven se abrieron - ¿Y qué tienen en común esas personas? Ya lo sabes ¿No? – Yamamoto trago saliva – son clasificación A, la clasificación que tú y mi padre desvaloraron… pero dime ¿Acaso mi habilidad no es de ese tipo también? No vi a nadie con habilidad de ataque con la capacidad para detenerme, sólo ese chico a tu espalda, que también entra en la clasificación A, tal como lo hace Minato y Toru – sonrió con malicia - no tienes idea de la asquerosa habilidad de Toru, apuesto que te debe estar matando no verle la cara, por eso le dije que se pusiera mascara, para que incluso pueda estar frente a ti y tú no puedas reconocerlo.

-Pero yo sí puedo – habló Teo.

-Correcto – habló Katou - ¿No eres bueno para el dibujo? Apuesto que podrías hacer un boceto idéntico a mí, pero no lo has hecho para Yamamoto ¿No? – Kiseki sentía que cada vez que oía a ese hombre le hervía la sangre.

-Tu clase E no confía en ti Yamamoto – se burló la niña - ¿Será por lo ocurrido con Higurashi Kagome? Ella también es bastante especial, ella quedaría bien en una clasificación 1AC, aunque si lo piensas bien también es más un 1ABC, quizás la agregue a mi colección.

-¡Cierra el pico! – Se escuchó la voz de trueno de Takeda Teo – no te metas con ella.

-No te preocupes, estaba bromeando, al igual que tú ella es demasiado problemática – hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo olvidara, luego volvió a mirar al líder de la compañía – el punto es que mi padre y tú creyeron que ganarían su disputas utilizando letras altas, cuando la clave estaba en la más baja, las personas con habilidades como nosotros son las que realmente hacen el cambio, son las que verdaderamente valen la pena, las otras no son más que peones estruendosos, por eso entre mis subordinados cercanos sólo hay uno de ataque, más que pensar con el musculo, la guerra se gana pensando con la cabeza.

-Si tienes los mismos valores y creencias que tu padre, entonces es obvio que no piensas con la cabeza – respondió haciéndole ver que nada de lo que dijo había valido de algo.

-Oh, así que piensas que los valores de mi padre estaban mal, pero… - lo miró con malicia - ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien mato a _ese_ hombre? – Los músculos del cuerpo de Yamamoto se tensaron – las cosas ya estaban mal entre tú y mi padre, pero lo que gatillo la verdadera batalla fue la muerte de _esa_ persona.

-¿Un tercero? Eso es interesante, deja que nos enteremos de todo – Habló Teo ansioso de descubrir que Yamamoto no era el hombre correcto que él decía ser.

-Cállate – los presentes no estaban seguros de si eso iba para Teo o para la habladora – lo que sea que Motoharu te haya contado de seguro es mentira.

-¿Enserio? – Soltó con suma incredulidad - ¿Entonces es mentira que los tres se conocieron en la escuela primaria? ¿Es mentira que todo lo que les conté con anterioridad lo incluía a él? – Yamamoto apretó los dientes, estaba enojado, de pronto la imagen en la sala de clases incluía a esa tercera persona – todo lo que tienes aquí, todo lo que has construido nació de esos tres adolescentes, sin embargo, con el tiempo las ideas de mi padre y las tuyas comenzaron a chocar, y ese hombre se convirtió en la cuerda que los mantenía unidos a pesar de las diferencias, hasta que tú… - había expectación en el ambiente - … hasta que tú, Yamamoto Io, cortaste esa cuerda, traicionaste esa amistad asesinando a uno de los que la conformaban.

-¡Yo no fui! – Rugió el avanzando un paso, Sasa lo sujeto para evitar que cayera en las provocaciones - ¡El que acabo con él, el que acabo con una amistad de quince años fue tu padre, fue Motoharu!

-Ese hombre también era clasificación A, consideraste que era un estorbo y lo eliminaste junto con su familia, junto con su esposa e hijo – aquella declaración fue todavía más reveladora – él murió en su hogar consumido por las llamas que tú provocaste. Luego iniciaste esa competencia para deshacerte de mi padre.

-¡El que hizo todo eso fue Motoharu, no yo!

-Di lo que quieras, eso ya no importa – la niña miró a su alrededor, había igual número de enmascarados como hombres de la compañía - ¡La destrucción de la compañía será el obsequio para mi padre cuando regrese!

La batalla no se hizo esperar, los enmascarados se abalanzaron contra los miembros de la compañía y estos se defendieron, no iban a permitir que los objetivos del enemigo se llevaran a cabo, la compañía prevalecería y acabando con todos y cada uno de sus enemigos.

Yamamoto fue por la joven, pero Yuiko le impidió el paso haciendo que ramas de árboles salieran desde el suelo, él intentó dar un golpe eléctrico, pero ella se burló de él diciéndole que la madera no era un buen conductor, tal parecía que al momento de seleccionar a sus armas esa niña lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, una niña inteligente, eso lo hacía enfurecer, era igual de problemática que su padre muerto.

En cuanto se dio la alarma Takeda Teo se lanzó directamente sobre Katou Toru, sin embargo, este lo esquivo sin problemas, al igual que todos los golpes y patadas que intentó darle después, aunque no lo pareciera era un hombre ágil, a tal punto que fue capaz de sostener la muñeca de su contrincante, elevarle y apuntarle con la pistola justo debajo del mentón.

-¿Qué pasa Teo? – Se burló él - ¿No has oído a Shizuku-sama? Tú no vas a poder conmigo – sus pupilas se encontraron, Toru pudo ver el fuego en ellas, una alerta, lo soltó en un segundo y retrocedió con un mortal hacia atrás.

-¿Tú estúpida habilidad de clasificación A te dijo que huyeras? – Ahora era él quien se burlaba – no tengo la menor idea de lo que puedas hacer, pero el que no va a poder conmigo serás tú.

Kiseki volvió a abalanzarse contra él, pero Katou Toru tenía toda clase de trucos escondidos guardados para él, tal como la última vez en que le cortó la respiración para que no fuese capaz de crear fuego correctamente, Kiseki estaba furioso al recordar eso, aquello le había causado muchos problemas y todo era culpa de ese desagradable hombre que se empecinaba en molestarlo, todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo vio, un recuerdo realmente desagradable, porque en ese momento Katou Toru le pareció sumamente agradable, más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

.-

-Mi tío quiere conocerte Teo – lanzó Aoi apareciendo repentinamente en el Bar.

-Sí – se había asustado por su repentina intromisión – yo también, todavía no me he presentado apropiadamente – comenzó a limpiar un vaso con un paño – quizás el fin de semana podríamos ir a visitarlo.

-¡No, tonto! – rió divertida - ¡Él está aquí! – eso hizo que se sobresaltara, Teo estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso.

-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? – parecía nervioso y sorprendido mientras ella asentía.

La vio retroceder hasta una mesa, Teo se sacó el delantal con velocidad y se sacudió un poco, luego salió del sector de la barra, para ese momento Aoi y ese hombre ya se había acercado a él. Los hombres de ojos grises se miraron fijamente, el hombre mayor traía una sonrisa agradable que hizo que Teo sintiera tranquilidad, por lo que sonrió alegremente sin darse cuenta de ello, luego se presentó, dijo su nombre con orgullo e informo que estaba saliendo con Aoi, agregó que era un gusto conocerlo y dio una pequeña reverencia demostrando sus modales. Oyó la pequeña risa divertida de su novia, Katou Toru seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa en sus labios, parecía complacido de conocer formalmente a Teo, y se lo hizo saber, y, para sorpresa de Teo, no dijo nada con respecto a su sobrina, se dio la media vuelta y antes de retirase dijo: "Creo que estoy ansioso de que nos volvamos a ver", Teo volvió a sonreír, dentro de sí, realmente estaba esperando que ese día llegara.

.-

Un ruido sordo, Katou Toru acababa de darle un golpe a la muñeca de Teo tan sólo con dos dedos, no fue doloroso, pero el efecto fue traumático, Kiseki no podía mover los dedos de esa mano. Miró a su enemigo buscando alguna explicación, por más esfuerzo que hiciera sus dedos no se movían ni un milímetro, Toru explicó que cuando se es una clasificación A era necesario aprender otras formas de defenderse, y en ese caso, él conocía muy bien los puntos cruciales del cuerpo, y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que el efecto se le pasaría en una hora, pero que por el momento, veía difícil que pudiera atacarlo con sus manos envueltas en llamas, Kiseki le lanzó un improperio y lo volvió a atacar con la otra mano, fue rápido para tratar de que él no lo detuviera, pero Katou Toru pareciera haber leído todos sus movimientos, porque hizo el movimiento exacto y dejo inútil la otra mano de su contrincante, se alejó y su curiosidad le llevo a preguntar por qué no simplemente lo atacaba desde lejos, ya que si él quería podría hacer que unas cuantas llamas nacieran sobre él y carbonizarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Teo, aún te simpatizo? – Teo se enojó con eso, corrió hasta él con la intención de darle una patada en llamas, pero nuevamente él actuó como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a hacer, lo esquivo y lo empujo con el pie para que se alejara de él – no tienes por qué avergonzarte, tú también me simpatizas, es por eso que no puedo dejar de intrigarme con que sigas aquí.

-¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa, es evidente que…! – fue interrumpido.

-Estuviste a punto de morir – aquello lo dejo mudo – eso debería ser suficiente para que regreses a casa y no te vuelvas a meter en asuntos que no te interesan.

-Porque a ti no te conviene que yo esté por aquí ¿No? – Respondió con una torcida sonrisa en su boca – no se me olvida que dijeron que yo era un espécimen.

-¿Y eso te hace sentir bien? – Su voz sonó más dura – no has sido más que una marioneta, eso es lo que significa ser una clasificación E, te jalan con una cuerda de un lado a otro, a nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir, usan lo que te rodea para manipularte, el que te tenga al final será el ganador. Motoharu jalo y ahora es el turno de Io.

-¡¿Y luego será tu turno, no?! – Gruñó enfadado – tú mismo lo dijiste, yo no confió en Yamamoto, sé que me necesita y también sé perfectamente que en cuanto deje de hacerlo encontrará una forma para eliminarme – estaba serio - ¡Pero yo no permitiré que nadie trate de utilizarme!

-¿Lo mismo te decías con Motoharu? – Aquello lo sorprendió – sin embargo no pudiste evitar que eso pasara, al final terminaste haciendo cosas que hoy en día causan que se te haga difícil mirar a tu madre a los ojos – eso fue el tope, otra vez se estaba ensuciando la boca con su familia.

No obstante, antes de que su ira estallara sobre ese hombre, oyó la voz de la joven declarando que era el momento de irse, la compañía ya estaba bastante destrozada y ya no podía seguir recolectando energía debido a la protección que tenía el sujeto que estaba bloqueando sus poderes, por lo que Fugima Minato abrió diversos vórtices en el lugar y todos los intrusos desaparecieron tras ellos, incluso Katou Toru, que hasta el último segundo miró las pupilas de Takeda Teo.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Destination)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡La hija del terrible Kusawa Motoharu está aquí! ¿Será igual de terrible que él? Tal parece que sí, porque tiene intenciones de revivir a su padre por todos los medios necesarios... Shizuku ha revelado el lazo que existía entre Motoharo e Io, además de un tercer desconocido, que al parecer, tuvo el papel de mártir, junto con la razón de la creación de la compañía y la clasificación de sus miembros ¿A dónde los llevará todo esto y cómo terminará? La ventana hacia un tormentoso pasado acaba de ser abierta.<strong>_

_**Próximo capitulo algo más de información sobre este extraño asunto del pasado, además de la complicación dentro de la casa Takeda. Besos y abrazos, dejen REVIEWS!**_


	87. Chapter 87

**blueviolet01: **aún queda mucho por delante.

**Guest: **el capitulo está, lo que pasa es que lo subí en conjunto con el 3, si bajas a la mitad del capitulo 3 te darás cuenta que dice capitulo 4, luego subí el quinto.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro:Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

_**Sexto - **Trato de estar bien, finjo mi sonrisa, finjo la calma, estoy compuesto, estoy en orden, sin embargo, sólo basta que aparezcas tú para que todo eso se derrumbe... y me sea imposible seguir fingiendo..._

_.-_

-¿Sasa? – Kagome estaba con unas amigas saliendo de la universidad - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Aquello la impresionó, no se veían desde la tarde de la ruptura, era extraño volver a encontrarse, y que justamente, fuese porque él la buscase, lo miró bien, el seguía tan guapo como siempre, con su caminata acelerada y su respiración veloz, tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Caminaron hasta una banca y se sentaron, el ambiente se sintió un poco incómodo, él no sabía cómo empezar y ella no sabía de lo que él quería hablar.

-¿Inuyasha te contó lo que ocurrió en la compañía? – parecía serio, ella asintió.

Sasa se veía nervioso, no estaba seguro de comenzar a hablar o no, sabía que estaba cometiendo algo en contra de la compañía, dado que esa mujer había sido expulsada de ahí por tacharla de peligrosa e inconfiable, por lo que de seguro si se descubría que él estaba ahí diciendo lo que iba a decir sería tachado de la misma manera. Kagome notó su nerviosismo, así que sostuvo su brazo y le dio confianza, Sasa soltó todo lo que quería decir.

.-

El día siguiente a la intromisión, Sasa había estado en la oficina de Yamamoto, él se veía melancólico mientras contemplaba una fotografía, entonces Makoto no pudo evitar preguntarle si todo lo que había dicho la niña era verdad, lo cual fue un poco problemático, porque Yamamoto estalló en ira, entonces, sin que Sasa preguntara nada más, él comenzó a contar una historia parecida a la que había oído el día anterior.

Yamamoto Io y Kusawa Motoharu se conocieron en primaria, sus asientos quedaron uno al lado del otro y, en frente de ellos, se sentaba el tercero, Kozu Ren, desde el primer día los tres se hicieron muy amigos a pesar de venir de mundos totalmente diferentes. Io pertenecía a una familia bien constituida y de buena posición social, Motoharu vivía con un padre estricto y una madre ausente, y, Ren era huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía 3 años y desde entonces vivía con sus abuelos. Crecieron como si fuesen hermanos, y a los diez años descubrieron que tenían habilidades especiales, Moto e Io lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, gracias a eso Ren se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía dentro de él era una habilidad, luego a los doce años comenzaron a entrenar esas habilidades, ya que de casualidad conocieron a una mujer que podía hacerlo, y no solo eso, ella también les contó que tenía recuerdos de una vida lejana, su vida pasada, por lo que era una rencarnación, ella desapareció tan rápido como había llegado a sus vidas. Fue en la secundaria cuando volvieron a encontrarse a otra persona con habilidades, era el maestro de inglés, cuando pensó que nadie lo estaba viendo hizo aparecer agua en un vaso.

Estaban tendidos en el pasto del jardín trasero de la secundaria, se estaban saltando la clase de arte mientras veían las nubes pasar.

-Sería interesante conocer a todas las personas con habilidades – soltó Ren en un pensamiento inocente.

-¡Eso es, hay que hacerlo! – Chilló Motoharu incorporando la mitad de su cuerpo.

-¡Deben haber miles como nosotros allá afuera! – Exclamo Io con emoción.

-¡Nosotros deberíamos ser quienes los reúnan a todos! – siguió Motoharu apoyado por Io.

-Espera Moto – Ren se incorporó junto a ellos un poco nervioso – era sólo una idea, sólo pensé que sería interesante, no quise decir que…

-¡Has tenido la idea perfecta! – Lo interrumpió Io con emoción mientras Moto lo seguía en el festejo, la idea nació de unas palabras tomadas a la ligera, de una simple curiosidad.

Los próximos años se dedicaron a perfeccionarse a sí mismos y a aclarar cada detalle de lo que harían, cómo lo harían, dónde lo harían, las respuestas iban naciendo con el transcurso del tiempo, pero con ellas también llegaron las diferencias, el cambio de objetivos, Motoharu se hizo cada vez más oscuro, atrapado por la realidad de su familia, enviciado por el poder que tenía en sus manos, no tardó en ver el panorama como un cuento de gigantes y cucarachas, mientras que Yamamoto, se enviciaba con el poder, con el sentido de superioridad y de encontrarle un sentido a las cosas, un orden que él dirigiría, Ren vio de cerca las diferencias, cada vez se marcaban más y se llegaba a un punto en que para él era imposible atenuarlas aunque tratase, él era quien sostenía la discordancia, era quien evitaba que estallara la bomba, pero cuando murió fue inevitable que eso sucediera, tenían veintiún años cuando eso ocurrió.

-Estoy seguro que fue Moto, él mato a Ren, tenía razones para hacerlo – habló Yamamoto sosteniendo con fuerza la fotografía.

-¿Cuáles? – Preguntó Sasa.

-Ren daba miedo – soltó sorprendiendo a su receptor – la habilidad que él tenía era aterradora, creo que lo quería de su lado y él se negó, entonces se deshizo de él.

-¿Qué habilidad…? – era intrigante no saberlo, pero Yamamoto dijo que eso ya no tenía sentido, luego se centró en otro detalle - ¿Y qué tenía que ver la familia de Kozu Ren?

-Fácil – respondió con las pupilas brillantes mientras dejaba la fotografía sobre el escritorio – su hijo era clasificación E, había que deshacerse de la molestia futura.

Makoto se estremeció, quería saber un poco más, pero Yamamoto cambió velozmente el tema, y mientras lo hacía y revisaba unos papeles en la repisa en una esquina de la oficina, Sasa se acercó al escritorio y contemplo la fotografía que Yamamoto había estado mirando. En ella había tres jóvenes con uniformes de secundaria, el del medio y el de la derecha tenía el cabello negro, pero el de la derecha lo tenía más largo, el chico de la izquierda lo tenía claro, Sasa supuso que él era Yamamoto, el de melena más larga era Motoharu, había visto la fotografía en su expediente por lo que conocía su rostro, entonces supuso que el del medio debía ser Kozu Ren. Se veían felices, Ren abrazaba a Io del cuello y a Motoharu del hombro más lejano a él, era el que tenía la sonrisa más amplía, Io aparentaba un rostro incómodo, quizás por como lo agarraban lo obligaban a salir en la fotografía, mientras que Moto reía mirando a Yamamoto, Ren era el único que realmente parecía consiente de que sacaban una fotografía.

.-

-¿Por qué me dices esto? - Preguntó Kagome cuando terminó de oír.

-Porque creo que estamos ante algo tremendo y aun así no estoy seguro de que sea tan así – contestó nervioso – tú eres inteligente, quizás puedas ayudarme a encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Qué viste en esa fotografía Mako? – se puso seria.

-Ese chico, el de al medio, Kozu Ren… - Kagome lo miró atenta – estoy seguro de que tenía un parecido a Katou Toru – Kagome se impresionó, aquello era una información importante – es extraño pero…

-Yo lo conocía – Sasa se quedó en silencio – antes de ese día yo había visto a Katou, él se presentó ante mi como un desconocido y habló conmigo… Él es extraño, no entiendo nada de lo que hace.

-Creo que Katou Toru es pariente de Kozu Ren, quizás está buscando una especie de venganza – concluyó Sasa.

-Dijiste que el hijo de Kozu Ren era de clasificación E ¿Crees que por eso Katou Toru le ha prestado tanta atención a Takeda-Kun? – Sasa se sorprendió de que lo llamara de esa forma, pero asintió, para él esa era la única respuesta - ¿Por qué decidiste no comentárselo a Yamamoto? – Sasa guardó silencio un momento, no estaba seguro de decirlo.

-Yo ya se lo dije a Takeda – comenzó – estoy casi seguro de que Yamamoto-san va a deshacerse de él cuando esto concluya – vio el sobre salto en Kagome – descuida, no comparto esa idea, así que si veo movimientos extraños se lo haré saber a Takeda o a Sou.

-Gracias – realmente se veía agradecida – si se lo dijeras a Yamamoto sólo causarías que creciera su enemistad, lo harías tomar una decisión más definitiva con respecto a él.

-Hablando de él… - Kagome sabía por dónde se orientaría la conversación, sintió deseos de huir – él está con Aoi, y he oído que tú has salido con varios chicos, si ese iba a ser el caso – miro hacia otro lado – no hubiese sido mejor que las cosas… - se calló, no estaba seguro de decirlo.

-Eso te hubiese lastimado, lo sabes, te diste cuenta de ellos y tomaste la decisión correcta – Sasa agachó la cabeza, parecía melancólico – no voy a hacerte daño porque tú eres importante para mí, pero esos chicos no lo son, ni creo que yo sea importante para ellos, no los lastimará que yo ame a alguien más, además, son solo citas – respiró hondo – él la está lastimando, pero es libre de decidir cómo quiere lidiar con esto, él puede tomar la alternativa que quiera y si Aoi estuvo de acuerdo con ello entonces es problema de los dos, yo no te haré lo mismo a ti – Sasa sonrió levemente.

-Aun no entiendo por qué no están juntos.

-Porque esto es lo correcto… - ahora eran sus ojos los que se desviaban – somos dañinos, para nosotros mismos y para quienes nos rodean, un amor catastrófico hace mejor estando separado – Sasa iba a decir algo al respecto, pero ella cambio el tema – no le digas a nadie más lo que me has dicho, es mejor así, vamos a descubrir nosotros qué es lo que está pasando.

.-

.-

Las cosas iban bien, se suponía que las cosas iban bien, ella había estado más animada esos días, no había ninguna señal que los hiciera pensar que las cosas estarían como estaban en ese momento. Ella estaba en la cocina, insistió en preparan unas cuantas rosquillas, hace meses que no lo hacía y ya sentía algo de nostalgia, y, estaba segura de que su hijo menor y su mejor amigo también la sentían, sólo que ellos no lo decían en voz alta, ellos nunca decían algo para molestarla, y tampoco lo hacía su hijo mayor y su novia, que era como una hija más para ella.

Inuyasha y Kiseki estaban en el salón principal jugando un video juego de carreras, estaban emocionados, se estaban tomando en serio la carrera, incluso se movían con los controles. De vez en cuando Teo miraba de reojo a la cocina, ahí veía la pañoleta floreada de su madre que preparaba la masa que le había visto preparar durante años, luego volvía al juego exclamando y maldiciendo cosas para su contrincante, Teo no era tan bueno en eso, Inuyasha le estaba dándo una paliza, Akatski era quien más le hacía la competencia, cuando jugaban siempre lo hacían con él, pero ahora no estaba, últimamente desaparecía sin decir nada, Teo no se preocupaba por ello, de seguro se estaba quedando en la biblioteca. Sonó el ruido burlón de "Game over" para el chico de melena clara, Inuyasha festejó de forma estruendosa, era la octava vez que él ganaba y ya se estaba volviendo humillante para el perdedor. Teo miró hacia la cocina mientras contestaba a las burlas de su amigo, no vio la pañoleta, pero volvió a lo suyo, iban a reiniciar el juego cuando sintió algo extraño en el estómago, soltó el control antes de que su amigo apretara el botón decisivo, "Espera un poco", dijo cuándo se ponía de pie, mientras se alejaba oyó que Akito lo llamaba cobarde, llegó hasta el umbral de la cocina, se sostuvo de ahí y miró dentro, "¿Mama?", no estaba, pensó que la encontraría en el baño así que iba a ir hasta allí, pero antes de voltearse completamente y soltar la madera del umbral sus ojos se clavaron en el par de pies tras el mesón, su corazón dio un vuelco, corrió hasta allí y la encontró desmayada, lanzó un grito para llamarla y se agachó para recogerla, Inuyasha llegó corriendo, encontró a Teo sosteniendo medio cuerpo de su madre y moviéndole la cara para que despertara, "¡Voy a llamar a la ambulancia!", chilló Inuyasha corriendo hacia el teléfono, mientras se iba oyó que le decían que también llamara a Akatski. Sólo uno de los que llamó contestó. Cuando la ambulancia llegó Teo seguía abrazado a su madre suplicándole que despertara.

.-

-¿Dónde estabas…? – Teo estaba derrumbado en una silla del hospital, su hermano estaba de pie junto a él – últimamente te desvaneces…

-Lo siento…- se sentó lentamente en la silla junto a Teo – estaba en la universidad…

-Te llamé mucho… - se acomodó en la silla y lo miró - ¿Dónde estabas Akatski?

-Ya te lo dije – contestó serio, ambos se miraron con un ligero desafió en los ojos - ¿Cómo está mama?

-¿Ahora te importa? – Estaba enfadado – llegas después de la tormenta.

-¿Me estás recriminando? ¿Realmente quieres jugar ese juego, Teo? – Akatski se veía confiado mientras que su hermano acababa de perder esa confianza – no hablaremos de esas cosas, aquí no.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, por suerte Inuyasha llegó junto a Nell, y ambos hermanos apoyaron la espalda en los respaldos de la silla, traían café, pensaban que de esa manera alivianarían la preocupación, luego llegó Aoi, Akatski le había avisado en cuanto contestó la llamada de su novia y se enteró de todo. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos minutos más cuando apareció el médico, los cinco se pusieron de pie de un brinco, Teo y Nell eran los más nerviosos, sólo querían que les dijesen que ya podía llevarse a la enferma a casa, sin embargo, eso no fue así, el medico dejo claro ella se había debilitado, había costado estabilizarla, no se encontraba bien y era necesario que se quedara en observación, "Sólo por esta noche ¿No?", soltó Nell con preocupación, sintió como su novio le sostenía más fuerte la mano, el medico negó con la cabeza, luego dijo que no se podía saber hasta cuando, "Su estado es crítico", soltó el hombre dejándolos en silencio vació, luego siguió hablando de los procedimientos, las precauciones y de cosas que ya ninguno estaba escuchando realmente.

El medico se fue y los dos hermanos volvieron a sus sillas, Nell aún se mantenía aferrada a la mano de Akatski, mientras Teo parecía alejado de todo, nadie dijo nada, Aoi se encargó de permanecer muy cerca de su novio, mientras que Inuyasha se quedó de pie agarrándose la cabeza, luego recordó algo, "Llamaré a mi padre", sacó el celular y marcó, llevaba muchos meses sin marcar ese número, estaba algo nervioso, y se sobresaltó un poco cuando el teléfono no alcanzó a dar ni siquiera el tercer tono antes de escuchar una voz al otro lado que lo llamaba "Akito", comenzó a explicarle la situación, le contó lo que había pasado en la tarde y lo que había hecho el médico, le recordó lo que había dicho hace un tiempo atrás, Inuyasha tampoco quería que Teo volviese a las carreras en ese estado. Inuyasha continuó hablando con su padre, cuando de un momento Teo se puso de pie, "Lo siento, voy a dar una vuelta", caminó a paso ligero, Aoi lo siguió de inmediato, mientras que Inuyasha dejaba hablando solo a su padre mientras le gritaba a su amigo, "Déjalo estar, sólo necesita respirar", soltó Akatski apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, se veía serio. Inuyasha siguió con la conversación telefónica, luego colgó, y comenzó a marcar otro número.

-No llames a Higurashi – bramó con dureza la voz de Akatski, eso sorprendió a los dos presentes.

-¿Por qué no? Ella querría saber lo que pasa con Takeda-san – seguía con el celular en la mano – además quizás eso haga que Teo…

-Teo ya tiene a Aoi – lo interrumpió con la misma voz anterior.

-No vas a comparar a Aoi con Kagome, tu sabes que….

-¡Te dije que no! – Ahora se veía realmente enfadado – no metas a Higurashi en esto, no la mezcles con mi hermano, él ya ha tomado una decisión así que no empeores las cosas, solo siéntate y mantén tu teléfono guardado.

Inuyasha lo miró extrañado, no entendía su actitud, y a juzgar por el rostro de Nell, ella tampoco lo hacía. Decidió guardar el teléfono y sentarse, pensó que su reacción se debía por el sobresalto de la noticia de su madre, no era un buen día, de seguro estaba tenso y él no sería de mucha ayuda si le alteraba los nervios. Disimularía unos minutos, luego se las ingeniaría para escribir un texto.

.-

-Sé que las cosas se ven bastante mal – Aoi estaba tratando de consolarlo – pero ya verás como todo se pone mejor, tu mama es fuerte y tú también lo eres – acarició su espalda de arriba abajo – las cosas son un poco negras ahora, pero yo estoy contigo, no estás sólo en esto – lo miró y tragó algo de saliva – vamos Teo, di algo, no has abierto la boca…

Takeda Teo no dijo nada desde que se había alejado de aquel pasillo, camino a paso ligero por el hospital siendo seguido muy de cerca por Aoi, quien en ningún momento guardo silencio, siempre estuvo tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas para consolarlo, se estaba esforzando, verdaderamente lo hacía, pero él parecía no estar escuchando, sólo se dedicó a caminar por un largo trecho y luego volvió a caer pesadamente en una silla de espera en un ala de hospital totalmente diferente a la del punto de partida. Ella se sentó junto a él, lo acarició, lo beso, hizo todo lo que pudo, pero él no decía nada, sólo le sonreía levemente para que se quedara tranquila, mantenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, seguía oyendo las persistentes palabras de su novia, pero nada le hacía querer contestar o reaccionar a ellas, sólo una vez soltó algo, "estoy bien", fue lo que dijo, "no te preocupes, estoy bien", pero Teo no se veía muy bien.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados a la distancia, Kiseki siguió con la cabeza gacha y jugando con sus dedos, Aoi pareció distraerse, se alejó un poco de él, la oyó hablar "Qué haces aquí" fue lo que dijo, los pasos se detuvieron y luego caminaron lentamente, había una respiración agitada, Teo imagino que esa persona debió haber corrido mucho, aunque no se tomó la molestia de ver quien era, tal vez Inuyasha había estado buscándolo, luego recordó que hace bastante se había ido de aquel sitió, sintió que era momento de volver, pero sus pies no parecieran querer obedecer, luego pensó, "estoy bien", siguió jugando con sus dedos, "estoy bien, quizás ahora pueda ver a mama", volvió a pensar, pero no se movió. En eso estaba cuando de repente alguien hace sombra frente a él bloqueando la luz de la ampolleta, seguía mirando hacia el suelo, vio un par de botines negros, eran de mujer y estaba seguro de que no eran los de Aoi, de hecho, estaba seguro de que ella seguía sentada junto a él. Comenzó a subir la vista lentamente, las piernas de ella estaban descubiertas hasta las rodillas, luego le seguía un abrigo marrón, Teo subió su cuello con calma ¿Quién era? Se preguntó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, se quedó mudo, la miró hacia arriba con los ojos demacrados y los labios un poco abiertos, parecía un niño desolado. Kagome le sonrió tenuemente mientras Aoi decía algo de que Teo ya estaba bien y que era momento de regresar a ver como seguía Takeda-san, pero ninguno de los dos contestó y ella se sintió borrada del mapa, sobre todo cuando vio que los brazos de Teo se movían lentamente, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo, ambos rodearon las caderas de la mujer que acababa de llegar, a pesar de que ella nunca dijo nada para tratar de consolarlo, Teo la abrazo y la apego a sí, Kagome se mantuvo de pie y posó los dedos sobre sus cabellos ceniza, y, tan pronto como él sintió el tacto, Aoi pudo oírlo llorar. Primero fue suave, tenue, pero cada vez se volvía más sufrido y el agarre de sus brazos se volvió más fuerte, Kagome no dijo nada, continuó acariciándole la cabeza y lo dejo llorar en paz, dejo que se desahogara y que soltara toda la angustia que estaba guardando. Aoi se quedó quieta un momento, su vista se volvió vacía, no dijo nada más, simplemente se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la salida.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Destination)

**Continuara... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tenemos más información acerca del pasado que une a Motoharu e Io ¿Qué es lo que pasó realmente en ese entonces? ¿Quién mató a Ren? ¿Motoharu, Io? ¿Y cual es el lazo que une a un fallecido junto a Katou Toru? Muchos cabos sueltos que resolver, pero quizás Kagome y Sasa sean capaces de resolverlo... Mientras tanto, la vida de los gemelos se complica ¿Qué pasará ahora?<strong>_


	88. Chapter 88

**Blueviolet01: **Game over Ushida Aoi. Creo que es la respuesta más explicita que te he dado jamás jajaja.

**jezabel: **esto es obvio, no puedo responder eso, pero a la vez se responde solo. jaja

**Gracias a todos los que leen y a los que comentan, espero les agrade el capitulo :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Septimo - _**_Estamos yendo por caminos separados, pero de alguna forma, las cosas que hago te reflejan a ti de vez en cuando._

_.-_

-¡Así que ya está despierta la bella durmiente! – exclamó Teo entrando a la habitación seguido por su hermano, su madre sonrió tenuemente.

-Siento preocuparlos…

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Preguntó Akatski, los gemelos se sentaron cada uno en un lado de la cama, ella asintió – vas a tener que quedarte aquí unos días, pero no te preocupes, el padre de Sou le tiene lastima a Teo y nos consiguió una pieza con televisión – trató de hacerla reír.

Los tres conversaron alrededor de cinco minutos, no era bueno sobre esforzarla así que se irían pronto, Akatski fue el primero en irse comentando que Nell debía estar preocupada afuera, así que le informaría, Teo rogó por un minuto más.

-¿Aoi-chan no te está esperando afuera?

-No – Kiseki trató de ocultar su malestar – y no creo que se aparezca.

-¿Terminaste con ella? – preguntó hablando bajo por la mascarilla.

-Creo que ella fue quien lo hizo… - trató de reír un poco – aún tenemos que hablar, pero no creo que esto siga siendo una relación.

-Eso es bueno… - comentó sorprendiéndolo, no pudo evitar preguntarle si no le agradaba – no es eso… pero tú quieres a Kagome-chan… - la sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo se murió con lentitud.

-Eso… es complicado… - miró en otra dirección.

-Eso no quita lo que está en tu corazón… - ella tenía un tono particular.

-¿Estás hablando por experiencia propia? – trató de que sonara como una broma.

-Sí… lo hago – ella últimamente tenía esa manía de dejarlo mudo.

Teo no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada gacha y se despidió de ella besándole la frente, la cubrió un poco más con las mantas y se marchó diciendo que regresaría al día siguiente.

.-

.-

Inuyasha estaba en su habitación, hace unos días se había comprado un celular último modelo sólo para poder descargar juegos y verlos con mejor definición, en eso estaba, concentrado y derrumbado en su cama boca arriba mientras apretaba con fuerza los botones, si seguía moviéndolo así, el celular no le duraría mucho, eso fue lo que Kagome mencionó cuando entró en la habitación, él la ignoró completamente, sólo soltó un pequeño "aja" y continuó asesinando a los demonios virtuales. Ella se paseó por la pieza, ya había terminado de estudiar y estaba aburrida, pensó que quizás Inuyasha podría cambiar esa situación, pero él estaba bastante atrapado en sus asuntos, por lo menos hasta que Kagome vio algo particular.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó acercándose a un montón de revistas arrumbadas sobre una mesa, Inuyasha miró de reojo y la vio tomarlas, inmediatamente soltó el celular y se incorporó - ¿Son revistas de moda? – soltó la chica en tono de burla e incredulidad.

-¡Suelta eso! – Inuyasha intentó arrebatársela de las manos, pero ella movía sus brazos para que no lo hiciese.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas este tipo de intereses! – Soltó muerta de la risa mientras él seguía tratando de quitársela - ¡Y son un montón!

-¡Ok, basta! – contestó quedándose quieto y ruborizado – siéntate ahora – ordenó mientras tomaba otra revista del montón.

-¿Vas a enseñarme tu vestido favorito? – rio ella al sentarse.

-¡Cállate! – contestó avergonzado mientras se sentaba y buscaba una página en particular, al fin la encontró, la dio vuelta y se la enseño – aquí.

Ahí estaba la fotografía de una joven, su cabello era castaño oscuro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran marrones y grandes, tez blanca, llevaba puesto un vestido occidental y caminaba por una pasarela, era bastante bonita, como cualquier modelo. "Qué pasa con ella ¿Es tu nuevo amor platónico?", comentó tomando la revista y sin dejar de reír, luego vio a Inuyasha, tenía una cara seria y las mejillas rojas, la sonrisa de Kagome se quedó estática, luego se tapó la boca para evitar el chillido de sorpresa, Inuyasha desvió la mirada con la cara un poco más roja que antes.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Chilló Kagome poniéndose de pie para recoger todas las revistas y lanzarla donde estaban ellos -¡¿Es ella?! ¡¿Es ella?! – se veía impresionada y emocionada, mientras buscaba el mismo rostro en las otras revistas.

-Sí… - musitó Inuyasha.

-¡No puedo creerlo, es tan bonita! – Exclamó encontrándola en otra página de una revista diferente - ¡¿Cuándo la encontraste?!

-El mes pasado… - tomo otra revista y se la enseñó – estaba en la portada…

-Así que comenzaste a buscar en todas las revistas y la comprabas si ella salía – soltó contemplando la fotografía de portada - ¿Te comunicaste con ella?

-¿Para qué? – Contestó con desgana – sólo me vería como otro fanático baboso.

-Pero eso es lo que eres - contestó como si nada haciendo que una vena saliera en la cien de Inuyasha – entonces preséntate ante ella, aunque no te recuerde se va a enamorar de ti – comentó con una sonrisa mientras seguía buscando fotografías en las revistas.

-No puedo – ella lo miró extrañada – la googlé, se llama Erika Morray, nació en Estados Unidos y actualmente vive en el estado de Florida.

-Oh, eso está un poco lejos… - comentó bajando la revista lentamente.

-Ni siquiera soy bueno en Ingles - murmuró poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la cama – por lo menos sé que existe.

-¿No piensas buscarla…? – preguntó con desilusión desde su lugar.

-No por ahora – le dio la espalda en la cama – no te preocupes por eso – sonó deprimido.

.-

.-

-Muy bien ¿Has conseguido algo nuevo? – Kagome tomó de su vaso de jugo mientras Sasa recibía el Sándwich que le traía la camarera.

-Siento esto, no almorcé – comentó algo incómodo.

-No importa, estamos en un restaurante, así que es mejor aprovechar – esperó que Sasa diera su primer mordisco - ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con eso?

-No muy bien, he tratado de buscar, pero todavía no encuentro nada – dio otro mordisco, espero y habló – y Yamamoto-san ahora se muestra reacio al tema.

-Sigue intentándolo – ella sacó algunos papeles de su cartera – investigue un poco de Kozu Ren, efectivamente estaba casado con Kozu Momo, no encontré su nombre de soltera, también decía que era padre, y lo más importante – indicó el papel – la fecha de su muerte, tenía 21 años.

-Con la fecha de su muerte podríamos buscar en los diarios – comentó Sasa limpiándose la boca luego de masticar.

-Exacto, ya me adelante a eso – sacó unos viejos diarios – aquí está – se los enseño a Makoto – dice que fue un incendio que consumió la vida de una familia de tres integrantes.

-Esto fue en invierno…- estaba leyendo – así que las probabilidades de que fuese un incendio accidental son más bajas…

-Dice que fue un problema eléctrico.

-Pero aquí también dice – puso su dedo sobre el diario – que las casas eran nuevas, recién entregadas, de hecho, por estas casa vive un amigo mío y él llego a la casa apenas unos días después de nacer, se las entregaron nueva, así que recién ahora tienen veinte años.

-Entonces lo del problema eléctrico no cuadra mucho ¿No?

-Nop – contestó volviendo a su comida – esto sólo confirma que alguien los mato.

Kagome y Sasa continuaron hablando del tema y haciendo conjeturas de él, estaban sentados en una terraza y no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los vio desde la calle, mucho menos notaron que acababan de ser fotografiados, sólo siguieron hablando de la manera para encontrar la verdad, y de información para saber sobre Katou Toru, ya que Kagome no había podido encontrar absolutamente nada referente a él.

.-

.-

Kiseki iba bajando las escaleras cuando la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver el rostro de su hermano, que estaba quitando las llaves de la puerta cuando Teo piso la madera del primer piso.

-Iba a ir a ver a mama – comentó animado - ¿Quieres ir?

-Fui esta mañana, antes de la universidad – comentó quitándose los zapatos – ya son más de las seis ¿Por qué no fuiste antes?

-Sonará raro, pero me quede estudiando – contestó riendo mientras se sentaba en la entrada para poder ponerse las zapatillas.

-Eso es bueno – respondió Akatski avanzando al mueble de debajo de la escalera para dejar su mochila, guardaron un poco de silencio, Teo estaba amarrándose los cordones del pie derecho – hoy me encontré algo bastante interesante en el centro – se acercó a su hermano por detrás mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo

-¿Si? ¿Qué era? – Comentó mientras amarraba los cordones izquierdos - ¡odio, estos cordones! Acuérdame cambiarlos.

-Mira – Akatski puso la pantalla de su celular frente a la cara de su hermano, seguía detrás de él con un rostro inexpresivo, se había agachado un poco sin torcer las rodillas para poder mostrarle la fotografía, Kiseki acababa de acabar con los cordones cuando vio la pantalla, sus pupilas se abrieron de forma intensa, se quedó algo estático, incluso siguió así cuando su hermano retiro el celular de su vista y se enderezo poniendo una mano en su bolsillo viendo algo diferente en su teléfono como si no hubiese hecho nada – deberías seguir su ejemplo y llamar a Aoi – comentó mientras seguía viendo su celular.

Teo lentamente se apoyó en la pared, los cordones estaban amarrados, pero él continuó sentado, no soltó ni una sola palabra, quizás estaba procesando la imagen, estaba claro, era muy nítida, no había confusiones, eran Kagome y Sasa conversando en un restaurante, estaba claro, eso era una cita, no necesitaba que nadie se lo explicara, "Han vuelto", pensó mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared, la sonrisa y su ánimo se habían borrado completamente de su rostro.

-¿No vas a ir a ver a mama? – preguntó Akatski guardándose el aparato – apresúrate antes de que sea más tarde – luego se alejó de él en cuanto vio que se movía, dio unos cuantos pasos a la cocina y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, para ese instante Teo ya estaba de pie y con la mano en la manilla de la puerta – quizás deba presentarte a una tipa que no me deja en paz en la universidad, de seguro le agradaras – comentó cuando él abrió la puerta.

-Quizás… - murmuró antes de salir.

Akatski vio la puerta cerrarse, tenía un rostro sombrío, se volteó dando un paso al interior de la cocina y sintió que el bolsillo del pantalón vibraba, saco el celular y su mirada vacía se acentuó en cuanto vio el identificador de llamada, espero unos segundos y contestó.

-¿Qué sucede?

.-

.-

No estaba seguro de meterme en esa casa, no, en verdad estoy seguro de que no debo hacerlo, sin embargo, Akito me pidió que lo hiciera, hemos estado hablando últimamente y, después de pensarlo y de que se comiera todo su orgullo, acepto volver a la casa de sus padres, hace ya varias semanas que tenían una buena relación, a pesar de que Akito se esforzaba por aparentarlo, yo sabía que él estaba feliz. Me pidió que lo ayudara a mudarse, ni siquiera lo pensé cuando le dije que sí, fue luego cuando caí en la cuenta del lugar en donde había estado viviendo en esos meses. Le dije que se buscara a otro, pero él me dijo que se lo había comentado a Kagome y ella no estuvo en contra, además, ella ni siquiera estaría en casa cuando yo fuera, tenía clases.

Entre en la casa con algo de desconfianza, mientras que Akito dio un gran grito de "Ya llegue" como si realmente fuese un miembro más de esa familia. A nuestro encuentro salió Souta, el hermano menor de Kagome, me sorprendí, estaba grande, ni comparado cuando me lo encontré en esa tienda de historietas, ahora debía tener unos diecisiete años. Me quedo mirando atento, luego se sorprendió, claramente me reconoció, pero antes de que pudiese decirme algo Akito se adelantó, "No hagas escándalo Souta, Kagome sabe que él estará aquí", dijo mientras me indicaba que pasara a la sala, Souta nos siguió, no me quitaba la vista de encima, pero no se veía enfadado conmigo, yo estaba esperando que me diera un golpe en la cara, pero en vez de eso me enseño el nuevo volumen de mi comic favorito y me preguntó si ya lo había leído, a mí se me iluminaron los ojos como a un crio, no había podido comprar esa edición así que sostuve el libro en la mano como si fuese un tesoro divino, "Puedes llevártelo y devolverlo otro día", me dijo con normalidad, algo que no me esperaba, se lo agradecí y le dije que se lo devolvería con Akito, luego comenzamos a conversar como si nada, tal como el día en que nos conocimos, ese chico seguía tan agradable como siempre, sentí que mis preocupaciones habían volado por la ventana, pero regresaron tan rápido como se marcharon.

-¿Inuyasha, quién es tu amigo? – sentí esa voz femenina detrás de mí, me pare de inmediato y dije mi nombre, ella me miró atenta desde el marco de la puerta, se había puesto un poco más seria en cuanto oyó cómo me llamaba, desde luego ella ya sabía quién era yo, se acercó a mí, creí que me daría una bofetada, pero simplemente sujeto mi mejilla y luego mi mentón, Akito y Souta miraban atentos, ella movió mi rostro de izquierda a derecha y lo observo con atención, luego soltó mi cara y tocó mis hombros y mis brazos, eso me estremeció, sobre todo cuando se agachó a tocarme las pantorrillas, pude escuchar la risa de Akito – si tuviera tu edad hubiese estado igual que ella – comentó dejándome en shock ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso! Escuché a Akito reír con más energía, ella también lo hizo, me olvido y volvió a hablarle a él - ¿Inuyasha te vas hoy? – Parecía triste cuando él asintió – es una lástima, y justo cuando iba a viajar con el abuelo a esa convención, bueno, al menos estará Souta.

-Es mi viaje escolar – habló su hijo – te lo dije la semana pasada.

-¡Es verdad! – Exclamó con las manos en sus mejillas - ¿No será peligroso dejar a Kagome?

-Le pregunte si me quedaba hasta la otra semana, pero me dijo que me largara – comentó Akito con algo de fastidio.

-Bueno, está grande, ella verá qué hace – luego suspiró – pero en serio, es una pena ya no tenerte aquí, este debe ser el sentimiento de ver a los hijos volar - comentó mientras se iba a la cocina, eso realmente fue algo extraño.

.-

Kiseki e Inuyasha empacaron la mayoría de las cosas que había en la pieza, era impresionante como había llegado tan sólo con un bolso y ahora había dos de mayor tamaño y tres cajas repletas de cosas. Inuyasha se quedó en la habitación y Teo fue al baño, cuando salió de ahí se encontró con la madre de Kagome, ella le sonrió, iba a seguir de largo, pero él la detuvo.

-¿Vas a disculparte? – preguntó ella como si nada. Kiseki dio una pequeña reverencia y se disculpó por todos los problemas que pudo haber causado en el pasado, dijo que lo lamentaba, que realmente lo estaba lamentando – no es como si yo pudiese decirte algo, o como si yo pudiese inmiscuirme en su asunto… - ella habló con calma – pero si estás arrepentido y lo lamentas, entonces no hay mucho que decir… yo no soy la persona que tiene que decirte algo – concluyó con una sonrisa, esa mujer nunca dejaba de ser agradable, Teo pensó que esa familia era bastante comprensiva.

Finalmente terminaron con todo, los dos jóvenes bajaban de las escaleras con las ultimas cajas en brazos cuando la entrada de la casa se abrió dándole paso a la joven que vivía ahí, "Estoy en casa", dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos, tan pronto estuvo dentro vio a los dos jóvenes que acababan de bajar, ella sonrió de manera despreocupada y saludó.

-¿Tan desordenado estaba tu cuarto que recién terminan? – Bromeó ella, mientras su madre salía a recibirla.

-Cállate, sólo nos costó meterlo todo en las cajas – comentó Inuyasha dejando la que llevaba sobre la que habían bajado anteriormente.

-¿Cómo han ido las clases…? – Preguntó Teo con voz algo suave sin soltar la caja.

-Bien, algo agotadoras, pero muy bien – respondió aparentando una sonrisa, la madre de Kagome los miró atentamente.

-¿No van a quedarse a cenar? – Preguntó Higurashi-san sorprendiendo a su hija y a Teo.

-Sería bueno, pero Yoko dijo que haría la cena – comentó Inuyasha refiriéndose a su madre por su nombre – está emocionada porque llevare a Teo, no sé qué demonios le hiciste – lo último lo dijo mirando a su amigo con desagrado, luego recordó algo mientras agarraba un bolso – Ah, Kagome ¿Por qué no vas mañana? Ahora se le ocurrió que también quiere hablar contigo, seguro te invita a cenar.

-Lleva una lista con tus datos – comentó Teo mientras agarraba el bolso más pequeño y se echaba encima una segunda caja – le ahorraras el tiempo de escribirlo ella misma.

-Eso suena como si fuera una acosadora – comentó Inuyasha mientras le hacía señales a Kagome para que le abriera la puerta.

-Pero si ella incluso anotó la talla de mi ropa interior – contestó Teo mientras salían de la casa.

Inuyasha se despidió de la familia diciendo que seguía siendo el hijo perdido y que no se sorprendieran cuando apareciera por sorpresa, todos rieron y se despidieron con algo de melancolía, Teo también se despidió, aunque con mucha menor energía que su amigo, "siento la intromisión", le dijo a Kagome antes de marcharse, "Descuida", contestó ella despidiéndose con un gesto de mano, se miraron por unos segundos antes de desviar las miradas.

(Conclu: Coldplay - Warning Sign)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las cosas siguen un curso normal, los días pasan sin más, un problema aquí, un problema allá, nada que no se pueda solucionar ¿No? Hay un sin fin de cabos sueltos por atar ¿Seguirá todo en calma cuando el nudo finalmente esté hecho? <strong>_

_**El capitulo no está muy largo, pero créanme que esto será recomenzado con el que sigue, CRÉANME. Nos vemos, dejen REVIEWS!**_


	89. Chapter 89

**blueviolet01: **Te voy a responder con una cita de la primera parte de la continuación: "Mal momento, mal amigo", capitulo segundo: "_-Akatski es Li Ch'uan – dijo de repente causando que Inuyasha se detuviera, Había un peculiar brillo en los ojos de la chica – Ahora tiene la oportunidad de ser normal, no está maldito, ya no tiene impedimento para amar, y Saiyo reencarno en Nell, ahora nada malo va a pasar entre ellos, él ya no tiene nada malo dentro de sí, puede ser feliz con ella – Kagome mostraba un sonrisa de oreja a oreja - por eso sus ojos no me causaron nada, él es Li Ch'uan – una cuantas lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos - …lo encontré, Inuyasha… he encontrado a Kiseki ¡Lo vi, eran sus ojos! ¡Sus ojos!"_

**Isamar:** No, Akatski sólo es la reencarnación de Chung Li Ch'uan sin habilidades, el que heredó todo eso fue Teo.

**Eney de Taisho: **Me alegro que te guste la historia, bienvenida y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí :)

**Gracias a los que siempre dejan algún comentario para mi, es bastante gratificante leerlo, saludos y disfruten!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Octavo - _**_Ya no tenemos vuelta atrás, esto es una enfermedad terminal y aunque no lo queramos, aunque lo evitemos, aunque huyamos... moriremos consumidos por ella._

_.-_

Kagome iba saliendo del hospital, había decidido visitar a Takeda-san, lo hacía a menudo, estaba muy preocupada por ella y quería que sintiese todo el apoyo posible. Siempre supo que al ir ahí podría encontrarse con la persona equivocada, por eso se aseguraba de ir tarde para que las probabilidades fuesen menores, ese día creyó que saldría victoriosa, pero justo cuando salía por la puerta principal, se topó con la persona que menos quería, él venía entrando, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y los audífonos tapándole los oídos, ambos pararon su paso al verse, quedaron algo estáticos y nerviosos, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, de hecho, Teo tardó en lanzar la primera frase.

-¿Viniste a ver a mi mama? – Ella asintió apretando la correa de su cartera - ¿Estaba bien? – Ella volvió a asentir – bien… - tuvo una extraña sensación, deseos de decir muchas cosas, pero no lo hizo - … será mejor que entre a verla.

-Sí… - Kagome sonrió de manera nerviosa – yo… ya tengo que irme – volvió a caminar, pero cuando pasó por su derecha se detuvo al oír su voz.

-Gracias por no olvidarte de ella – dijo con tono apagado y luego continuó caminando.

Kagome siguió de pie en su lugar, sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho, así que se volteó bruscamente haciendo que el viento elevara sus cabellos, tenía ojos de angustia y un grito atrapado en la garganta, lo vio entrar en el hospital y apretó los labios, regresó a la dirección con la que había iniciado y olvido esa espalda en su mente.

.-

Era molesto, no era nada divertido escoger un regalo para alguien que apenas conocía, porque, a pesar de que sus compañeras de universidad le caían muy bien, no las conocía, no se había preocupado de crear lazos con ella por estar hundida en otra clase de problemas, porque siempre estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas o estudiando más de la cuenta para que todos los impases que tenía su vida no fuesen perjudiciales para su futuro. En dos días sería el cumpleaños y Kagome había sido invitada a la celebración, no podía rechazarla, así que ahora debía lidiar con el suplicio de encontrar un obsequio, pensó que pasar luego de ir al hospital a ver a Takeda-san estaría bien, porque nunca imagino que tardaría tanto en decidirse por algo, ya le habían dado las diez de la noche cuando terminó decidiéndose por una taza con diseño de diseñador, estaba harta, había tenido un mal día, había visto a Takeda Teo saliendo del hospital y luego caminó durante horas, sólo quería llegar a casa y olvidarlo todo, tirarse sobre su cama y dormir para siempre. Suspiró, en verdad, no había sido un día tan malo, sólo que ver a ese hombre hizo que pareciera el peor de todos, era como si le hubiese lanzado una nube negra sobre ella. Caminó hasta la estación deseosa de ir a casa, no estaba muy lejos de ella, tan sólo a un par de estaciones, pero no tenía deseos de caminar, sin embargo, la nube negra actuó y coloco un letrero de "fuera de servicio" fuera de la boletería, tenían problemas técnicos ¡Fantástico! Eso sí que era molesto, se alejó de ahí a zancadas y comenzó a recorrer las calles, creyó que todo iría bien de ahí en adelante, pero en la mitad de una vereda vio que más adelante un sujeto de aspecto sospechoso caminaba en su dirección, y, justamente la estaba mirando fijo, un escalofrió de advertencia le recorrió el cuerpo, se volteó de un instante a otro y chocó con alguien, su cara se había golpeado fuerte contra el cuerpo de la otra persona, no pudo evitar ponerse la mano en la cara para sobársela mientras pedía disculpas por su estupidez.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – la voz sonaba molesta, ella se sobresaltó, la nube negra seguía sobre ella, eso estaba claro – ni siquiera ves donde caminas.

-Yo…- desvió la mirada y se encontró con el hombre sospechoso, su cuerpo se tensó y la persona junto a ella lo notó. Teo la sostuvo de un hombro y miró al sujeto con ojos asesinos, él captó la advertencia y apuró el paso. – Gracias… - musitó Kagome al notar lo que había pasado.

-¡Qué clase de idiota camina sola en la noche! – habló alto mostrando una cara de enfado, la estaba reprendiendo y eso la hizo sentir como una niña.

-¡La estación estaba cerrada! – se quejó alejándose dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Entonces llama un taxi! – Kagome iba a gritarle de vuelta, pero se tragó la voz de súbito y se puso roja por enfado y vergüenza – no me digas que…- acababa de darse cuenta de la torpeza de ella y su cara cambió totalmente a una de no poder creerlo - ¿No tienes dinero, no?

-¡Compre un obsequio, por eso me he quedado sin nada! – Se defendió, Teo se llevó un puño a la boca para tapar el hecho de que se estaba riendo, sin embargo, ella igualmente lo notó - ¡No te rías! ¡Has algo útil y préstame dinero para llamar un taxi!

-Lo siento – contestó dejando caer su mano – tampoco tengo dinero.

-¿Y tienes cara para reírte de mí?

-Para mí no es tan problemático devolverme caminando – comentó mientras comenzaba a andar, ella se quedó mirándolo en el mismo lugar, así que él se detuvo y la miró de vuelta - ¿Qué estás esperando?

-¿Ah?

-Es muy tarde, voy a llevarte a casa – soltó causando que ella se sorprendiera, iba a negarse, pero él la ignoró y siguió caminando - ¡Eres lenta Higurashi-san! – Kagome se apresuró hasta él y luego caminó a su ritmo.

.-

Silencio, la caminata nocturna se hacía en el más absoluto silencio existente, ni una sola palabra había salido de sus labios desde que comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro, si es que se le podía llamar uno al lado del otro, ya que mantenían una distancia de un metro y medio entre ellos, tal pareciera que sólo eran dos desconocido caminando al mismo ritmo, era incomodo, Kagome no podía creer que habían llegado a esa situación, suficientemente malo era verlo una vez en el día como para mayor remate verlo dos y que en la ultima la estuviese llevando a casa. Maldijo al metro por estar fuera de servicio, maldijo el cumpleaños de esa desconocida que hizo que se tardara y se maldijo a sí misma por no poner más dinero en su cartera.

-Banca – soltó la voz de Kiseki en modo de advertencia, ella no pudo captarlo a tiempo y terminó chocando con el objeto que él había mencionado – eso te pasa por no estar atenta – comentó deteniéndose mientras ella sostenía su rodilla afectada – esto también es incómodo para mí, pero no hay nada que hacer, preocúpate de mirar al frente y deja de estar en las nubes – lanzó como si nada.

Kagome se molestó por eso, la estaba haciendo ver como una tonta, se enfureció, se enderezó a pesar del dolor de rodilla y declaró que seguiría caminando sola, de todas formas no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, tan sólo alcanzó a dar cinco pasos antes de que él la agarrara del brazo, ella lo miró con mayor enfado dispuesta a gritarle, pero él ni siquiera la estaba mirando, tenía las cejas juntas y apretaba los dientes, estaba sumamente serio, Kagome entendió que era un tema totalmente alejado de ellos dos. Luego hubo un estruendo, el vidrio del local vació junto a ellos estalló, Kiseki alcanzó a poner a Kagome tras de sí, pero no pudo esquivar algunos cristales que llegaron a él, nadie los vio, la calle estaba desierta y era iluminada por los faroles, "Qué fue eso", preguntó ella, "mascara", murmuró él con algo de sangre en su frente. Desde dentro del local salió un enmascarado, caminó con calma a pesar de la mirada fulminante que recibió, los apunto con el puño cerrado, de inmediato Teo retrocedió un paso obligando a Kagome permanecer tras él, no obstante, su alerta no fue necesaria ya que nada ocurrió. Kagome se asomó un poco desde detrás de él, "¡Quédate atrás!", le ordenó Kiseki moviéndola con el brazo sin dejar de mirar al frente. De pronto, el puño del enemigo se abrió de súbito y Kiseki sintió como si una bomba hubiese estallado justo frente a él y recibiera toda la onda expansiva, la fuerza lo lanzó junto a Kagome a la calle, ella quedo algo adolorida, Teo también, pero a diferencia de ella no se dio el tiempo de sentir la molestia, se paró de inmediato y la recogió agarrándola de la cintura, el enemigo volvió a abrir su puño, pero ahora Teo había reaccionado con anticipación logrando evitar aquella fuerza, no obstante, el puño del enmascarado apuntaba como si de un arma se tratara, así que para esquivarlo no se quedó quieto ni un solo momento, Teo lo estaba haciendo bien, pero por un pequeño error de cálculo volvió a recibir el impacto y chocó contra la pared de concreto al otro lado de la calle, aun así se encargó de que todo el impacto lo recibiese él y no la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Aquello sí que había dolido, la fuerza con que esa bomba expansiva te lanzaba hacia que el golpe fuese más duro, no era bueno volver a ser golpeado por eso, pero Kiseki vio como rápidamente ese sujeto volvía a abrir su palma, así que nuevamente protegió a Kagome recibiendo todo el impacto, un segundo azote contra la pared, eso lo hacía más lento, estaba a punto de recibir otro, de hecho se preparó para ello, pero a pesar de que vio la palma abierta el impacto nunca llegó.

-¡Suéltame! – Se quejó Kagome liberándose de él, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había hecho un campo de energía frente a ellos - ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí, sólo estás consiguiendo que te lastimen! ¡Te está dejando en ridículo! – Parecía molesta - ¡Ahora ve allá y dale su merecido!

-Pero… - parecía sorprendido.

-¡Puedo mantenerme a salvo sola! – Exclamó - ¡Pero se hará más difícil si no te deshaces de él pronto!

Kagome quería que dejase de preocuparse de ella en un momento como ese y se enfrentara a ese enmascarado, y sabía que la única manera en que haría eso era si ella misma lo impulsaba a eso. Kiseki la miró dudoso, no quería dejarla sola, no tenía intenciones de que nuevas cicatrices nacieran en su cuerpo, pero ella insistía y el seguía negándose, "Si realmente me quieres a salvo entonces deshazte de él", le soltó con seriedad para que de una vez por todas la hiciese caso.

Kiseki salió del campo de energía con una llamarada en su mano derecha que se estiró como un grueso látigo, iba a golpear al enmascarado con eso, pero éste, utilizando su propio poder, aunque con menos intensidad, consiguió alejarse. Sin embargo, su contrincante era veloz, volvió a atacarlo, rodeó con una llama látigo el brazo derecho del enmascarado y lo azotó con fuerza contra el pavimento, una vez hundido en el concreto lo agarró con fuerza del cuello.

-¿Eres una nueva arma de Katou? – preguntó con malestar al pronunciar ese nombre.

-¿Katou Toru? – Tras la máscara había una voz grave – sólo sigo la voz de Fugima-sama.

-¿Así que Fugima Minato está ansioso por eliminarme? – rió de forma burlesca.

-Eres una molestia – soltó el hombre en el suelo antes de abrir su palma izquierda en estomago de quien lo asechaba.

Teo voló lejos y el enmascarado aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hasta Kagome, tenía el brazo derecho quemado, pero estaba seguro que con el izquierdo sería suficiente, llegó justo frente a ella y atacó abriendo sus puño tres veces para que el golpe fuese más duro, pero para su asombro, el único que resultó dañado fue él mismo, su ataque revotó en la pared invisible y lo lanzó hasta la vereda, y en el preciso instante en que toca el suelo alguien lo agarra de las ropas y lo lanza duramente contra un árbol.

-¿Qué? – El enmascarado oyó la voz de la mujer - ¿Pensaste que se rompería tan fácil?

"Eso estuvo cerca" pensó Kiseki mientras se volvía a acerca a su enemigo. Cuando lo vio tan amenazante frente a ella, él no se dio ni cuenta, pero sus órganos comenzaban a ser rostizados, si su ataque no hubiese revotado, en ese momento en vez de adolorido estaría retorciéndose en el suelo con un dolor irracional en su interior, pero había tenido suerte, así que Teo regreso todo lo que había comenzado. En verdad, para él era fácil eliminar a un enemigo de esa manera, sin siquiera tocarlo, pero no quería hacer eso, desde el día en que recuperó todos sus recuerdos se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a asesinar a nadie, se prometió no hacer gran espectáculo con el fuego, aún si su vida estaba en riego. En ese instante estuvo a punto de romper la norma que se impuso.

El enmascarado trataba de ponerse de pie, no se dio cuenta de que el chico que había ido a matar estaba demasiado cerca, Teo pudo ver el sobre salto en sus ojos cuando lo notó, así que lo agarró de las manos antes de que retrocediera. Se oyeron gritos, Kagome vio como las manos se incendiaban, "Ya no le vas a servir de nada", dijo Teo antes de apagar el fuego de las manos de su enemigo, le había dejado quemaduras de tercer grado, ya no podría volver a utilizar esas habilidades. Luego lo golpeó en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, retrocedió unos pasos sacudiéndose la mano y mirando al desmayado con desgano, ese sujeto había colocado la guinda de la torta en su día, o al menos eso pensaba, ya era suficiente por un día.

-¡Estás herido! – Exclamó Kagome llegando junto a él.

-Estoy bien… - respondió limpiando la mancha de sangre que había en su frente, sólo la notó porque en un momento la sangre que le caía había llegado a su ojo.

-¡¿Y esto qué es?! – Ella indicó su hombro, sorpresivamente ahí habían algunos vidrios enterrados, la adrenalina había evitado que sintiese algo – hay que curar eso, vamos – ella lo jaló de la ropa para que caminara.

-¿A… dónde? – preguntó el con algo de sorpresa, entonces ella dijo: a mi casa, y supo que esa sí era la guinda.

.-

-Entra – dijo ella quitándose los zapato, luego se apresuró a la cocina, él obedeció con cuidado y mientras se quitaba las zapatillas la escuchó desde lejos dándole otra orden – sube, mi cuarto es el primero frente a la escalera.

"Se lo está tomando muy a la ligera" pensó mientras de mala gana subía las escaleras, estaba incómodo, quería salir corriendo, pero no lo hacía, todo lo contrario, abrió la puerta de su cuarto, estaba algo oscuro, sólo la luz de la noche entraba por la ventana, la cortinas estaban abiertas, palpó la pared buscando el interruptor, las luces se encendieron y el comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto con la mirada, la cama estaba en paralelo a la ventana, el respaldo estaba apoyado en la pared de la puerta y había una distancia de medio metro con ella, en la esquina que chocaba con la ventana y el respaldo de la cama había un escritorio, habían algunos destacadores de colores y hojas desparramados encima y una pila de libros a punto de caer, en la pared frente a la puerta había una repisa alta donde habían más libros, algunas cajas de madera y unas cuantas fotografías de su familia, al lado izquierdo de la puerta estaba el closet y en la esquina otro pequeño mueble, su primera impresión fue que, aparte del escritorio, Kagome era alguien bastante ordenado, por un segundo sintió vergüenza de su propia habitación, de pronto le vino un pequeño malestar en el hombro, al fin comenzaba a notar que esa herida estaba ahí, sin embargo, la ignoró de inmediato cuando vio algo de su interés, se acercó a la esquina del mueble pequeño, habían tratado de ocultar algo ahí, pero no había sido lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo por completo. Era un cuadro, Kiseki miró hacia la escalera para ver si ella venía y al comprobar que no lo hacía se aventuró a tratar de sacarlo, como lo estaba haciendo sin permiso sólo dejo al descubierto la mitad de él, pero aquello fue suficiente para identificarlo, era el cuadro de una mariposa, sonrió como un bobo, recordaba el día en que hizo ese cuadro para ella en la clase de arte, ya había pasado como dos años y medio de eso, pero ella todavía lo tenía… oculto y arrinconado, pero lo tenía… Sintió pasos en la escalera, se apresuró a empujar la madera al lugar que estaba desde quizás cuanto tiempo y retrocedió rápidamente hasta la pared.

-¿Qué haces ahí? – Preguntó dudosa al encontrarlo tan apegado a la pared junto a la puerta – siéntate – demandó mientras ponía un paño y una fuente de agua sobre su cama, él iba a hacerlo en el suelo - ¡Ahí no, en la cama, no voy a hacerte curaciones en el suelo! – lo reprendió para luego dirigirse a uno de sus muebles para sacar el botiquín y unos frascos con algo verde, para cuando regresó con ellos él ya estaba sentado donde correspondía – tienes suerte de que sepa muy bien cómo hacer curaciones – comentó mientras se sentaba junto a él y mojaba el paño – mira hacia mí.

Teo giró el rostro hacia ella y sintió el paño húmedo sobre su frente, él la miró mientras Kagome hacía su trabajo, notó su rostro serio, se estaba tomando a fondo el hecho de curar sus heridas, la vio abrir un frasco y la oyó decir que era mezcla de plantas medicinales, se le deba mejor usar eso que lo convencional de esa época, además, aseguraba que eran mucho mejores. Le aplicó el ungüento con las yemas de sus dedos, Kiseki sabía que no era una caricia, pero no podía evitar sentir como si lo fuese, le agradaba el semblante que ella traía, estaba preocupada de hacer el mejor trabajo posible, en ese momento estaba sólo enfocada en él y eso le encantaba. Finalmente terminó con su frente, era tiempo de enfocarse en el hombro, primero examinó la herida y la tocó un poco, inmediatamente se disculpó en cuanto vio un pequeño gesto de dolor en el rostro de Teo, "descuida", dijo él dejándola hacer su trabajo, desvió la mirada hasta la puerta, notó que sólo había una forma de curar esa herida, pero no lo diría, de seguro ella ya estaba pensando en eso y estaba tratando de buscar una manera de decírselo, así que finalmente la oyó decirlo con un leve temblor en su garganta, "necesito que te quites la pollera". Él no respondió, simplemente comenzó a hacerlo, no obstante, la herida se lo hacía difícil y Kagome tuvo que ayudarlo.

.-

Espero que no se dé cuenta, espero que no esté oyendo el sonido de mi corazón, detente ¡Detente, deja de hacer ese ruido! ¿Sólo yo puedo oírlo tan fuerte en mi oído o es que acaso él está fingiendo no oírlo? Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo con la expresión de mi cara, pero este estúpido ruido va a terminar delatándome. Maldito idiota de mascara, lo estoy odiando demasiado en este momento, por lo menos se hubiese tomado la molestia de lanzar los vidrios a su brazo y no a su hombro, así no tendría que ayudarle a quitarse la estúpida ropa. Muy bien, respira, tu puedes hacerlo Kagome, respira y apúrate a quitarle el vidrio, cúralo rápido y mándalo a volar a su casa.

-¡Auch! – lo oí quejarse mientras quitaba el cristal, quizás mis nervios me estaban haciendo ser un poco torpe.

Retiré todo lo que no pertenecía a su cuerpo y comencé a lavarle la herida, esa le estaba doliendo mucho más, podía ver como sus músculos se contraían. Quería que dijera algo para eliminar ese pesado ambiente, pero él no lo hacía, en vez de eso tenía los ojos sobre mí, y eso hacía que me pusiera todavía más nerviosa, quizás mis dedos tiemblan y no lo sé, espero que no sea así ¡Por qué demonios no puede decir algo! Quiero que quite su vista de mí, estoy tan nerviosa que el único punto fijo al que puedo mirar es su herida y es su herida la que me pone todavía más nerviosa, porque la única manera de poder curarla es tocándolo a él, esto realmente me está matando, alguien en el cielo quiere vengarse de mí por alguna razón, me están castigando…

.-

Soy patético, no quiero hacerlo, realmente no quiero hacerlo, pero mis ojos no logran apartarse de su cara, es como si hubiese un imán sobre ella, y eso me cabrea, porque en este preciso instante debe estar pensando que soy un friki mirón ¡Un asco! ¡Qué cagada de día! Y lo peor de todo es que estando aquí de esta manera los pensamientos sucios bombardean mi cabeza, me siento todo un pervertido ¡Genial! Otra manera de hacerme sentir más miserable. Debí haberme ido, en serio debí irme, si lo hubiese hecho no tendría que soportar que ella me tocara… y no es que eso me moleste, está claro que no, es sólo que con cada toque se me hace más difícil mantenerme quieto en mi lugar. Debes mantener la compostura, mantén la compostura, mantén la compostura, por nada del mundo se te vaya a ocurrir irte sobre ella, eso está penado, recuerda que tomaste una decisión y eso no se puede, recuerda que ella no te quiere cerca, no olvides que te rechazaran con una bofetada en la cara si haces un movimiento extraño, quieto, quieto, mantente muy quieto y espera que la tormenta pase, tu puedes contrólate, yo sé que puedes hacerlo Teo. Vamos, estoy pasará pronto y luego podré correr a casa.

.-

Kagome acababa de poner el parche sobre le herida, finalmente estaba terminado, aguanto el suspiro de alivio mientras tomaba la fuente de agua y la dejaba sobre un mueble, Teo seguía sentado sobre la cama comprobando que todo estuviese bien en su hombro, estaba analizando el parche mientras ella daba rápidas instrucciones de cuidado. Kagome caminó hasta la puerta y Teo se puso de pie para ponerse la pollera, cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido desde fuera, antes de que ella se hubiese dado cuenta Kiseki la tenía atrapada contra la pared mientras le tapaba la boca, Kagome justo había chocado su espalda contra el interruptor, así que ahora estaban a oscura, aunque todavía entraba la luz de las escaleras por la puerta. Kagome se tensó, no estaba segura si era por la posibilidad de que un enmascarado cruzara por la puerta abierta o porque el hecho de que el torso desnudo de ese hombre estaba tan apegado a ella, sin embargo, él ni siquiera la estaba mirando, estaba atento a la entrada mientras sentía como algo se acercaba a ellos, Kagome lo vio alerta, totalmente preparado a atacar en cuanto viera al enemigo, pero también tensó por lo que pudiese haber del otro lado, era mejor que no se esperara que ellos estaban ahí, por eso se ocultó apegándose a la pared y tapo la boca de Kagome para que no hiciera ruido. Sintieron los pasos extraños acercarse, y luego, finalmente en la entrada de la puerta… un maullido.

-Debes estar bromeando… – comentó con una cara de pocos amigos soltando la boca de Kagome y empujando a Buyo con el pie – shu, shu, vete de aquí gato estúpido.

-Eso me asustó – soltó Kagome recuperando la respiración por unos segundos.

Kiseki olvidó al gato y le prestó atención a ella, aún estaban muy cerca de lo socialmente permitido, sus ojos se encontraron y las respiraciones volvieron a paralizarse a pesar de haber descubierto que el único peligro en esa casa era un gato escurridizo. La mano de Teo se movió sola hasta la mejilla de ella, con cuidado, muy lentamente, primero fueron unos tímidos dedos sobre ella y luego su palma, Kagome seguía con los ojos sobre él, se separó un poco de la pared y eso hizo que se acercaran un poco más, la mano izquierda de él se dirigió hasta su otra mejilla y terminó bajando un poco por su cuello, ella le sostuvo el antebrazo, pero no parecía querer alejarlo, él le levanto la cara con cuidado, se acercó lentamente y sus labios rozaron los de ella, tan sólo roce, tacto, no hubo movimiento, él dejo que fuese ella la que diese el primer beso, como si le estuviese pidiendo su consentimiento. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, besos cortos y suaves, el siguiente siempre duraba algo más que el anterior, las manos de él comenzaron a bajar mientras las de ellas tocaban el pecho descubierto, el beso se volvió más intenso y Teo tocó la piel debajo de la blusa, no pasó mucho hasta que sintió que eso le estorbaba, así que se la subió y Kagome levantó los brazos para que se la quitara, volvieron a besarse, ahora las lenguas también habían sido incluidas, dieron pasos cortos y cayeron sobre la cama, Kiseki apartó de un manotazo todo lo que Kagome había puesto sobre ella hace un rato atrás, abandonó su boca y besó su mentón para luego bajar por su cuello mientras las manos de ambos trataban de desabrochar los pantalones del otro, algunas risas escapaban mientras se quitaban las prendas, ambos tocaron y besaron cada parte del cuerpo que tenían frente, olvidaron todo lo que había en su cabeza, cada pequeño botón de alarma o detención fue eliminado, se perdieron en las caricias, en la pasión, sus cuerpos ya no podían detenerse, estaban esperando a gritos esa unión, sentían cada célula de su cuerpo al límite, viva, querían sentir la sangre hervir por sus venas, el éxtasis. Gemir, gritar de placer sin importar que alguien los escuchara, entregar cada parte del alma en un acto de amor, perderse en el cuerpo del otro como si fuesen uno, acoplándose en sincronía hasta llegar al orgasmo.

(Conclu: Coldplay - Warning Sign )

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Una noche para recordar? ¿O una noche para olvidar...?<strong>_


	90. Chapter 90

**Blueviolet01: **Supongo entenderás, que tal pregunta es inrrespondible jajaja, me alegro hayas disfrutado el capitulo :)

**Miu: **Bueno, realmente no sé si alguna vez llegues a leer esto, no puedo contactarme contigo y avisarte que la historia sigue porque comentaste sin usuario, además creo que no te diste cuenta de que dejaste el comentario a medio terminar, pero espero que por cualquier milagro de la vida vuelvas a abrir el tema y te des cuenta que la historia sigue. Me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado, espero leerte alguna vez antes de que esto .

**tamyinu26:** ya me estaba preguntando yo dónde estabas, por suerte sigues por aquí, no te pierdas :)

**Guest:** ¿Podría decirse que tengo un amor tormentoso hacia él? jajaj la verdad es que sí se la hago dificil, pero bueno, por lo menos le doy una vida interesante jaja. Me hace muy feliz que digas que soy una inspiración, en verdad es todo un orgullo recibir esa clase de comentarios de mis lectores.

**miko kaoru-sama, CarolinaShinatal, Eney de Taisho, Aniita, Isamar, FernyInuBellamy, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su animo hacia el capitulo, me hace feliz leer lo mucho que les ha gustado el capitulo, espero seguir leyendolas a medida que continuemos la historia :)**

**Y gracias a todo aquellos que leen desde el anonimato (ojala comenzaran a dejar comentarios ajaja) es un agrado ver cuanto interés hay en una simple historia como esta, Saludooos!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Noveno - _**_Quita el miedo de aquí, haz una promesa y no la rompas hasta que tu alma deje de existir. _

_.-_

Cortar, picar, freír, revolver, cocinar, a Kagome no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que preparar desayuno, necesitaba ocuparse en algo, buscar una excusa para no estar en esa habitación cuando él despertara. Esa mañana al abrir los ojos se encontró con su rostro frente al suyo, él dormía como un niño, totalmente despreocupado, sin saber que había una asechadora que no le quitaba la vista de encima, de pronto cayó en la cuenta que era la primera vez que podía verlo dormir plácidamente desde la época antigua, era como volver a esa cueva en donde él tomaba sus siestas y ella fingía hacer lo mismo para poder verlo dormir sin que nadie le dijese nada, había olvidado lo mucho que amaba hacer eso, que dentro de todas las cosas, aquella era su cosa favorita en el mundo, sonrió dulcemente, luego, de un segundo a otro cayó en lo que había pasado, y que también esa era la primera vez desde hace siglos, se puso nerviosa ¿Qué pasaría cuando abriera las ojos? ¿Qué es lo que diría? Arrepentimiento, en su cabeza apareció la imagen de un Kiseki arrepentido, disculpándose por lo que había pasado, incomodó y diciéndole que olvidaran que eso había sucedido… tuvo miedo, no quería estar ahí cuando despertara, no soportaría esa cara abatida, así que se vistió, pensó rápido y se aceleró a la cocina, desayuno, cualquier persona normal ingiere desayuno en la mañana así que no habría nada de extraño si ella se levantara a prepararse algo, porque se supone que era sólo para ella, pero en cuando vio la sartén se dio cuenta que había hecho más de una porción, "estúpida", musitó para sí, ¿Habrá despertado ya? ¿Bajaría? ¿O simplemente se iría sin decir nada? ¿Le mostraría el rostro que ella no quería ver antes de irse? Su cabeza daba vuelta mientras estaba en medio de la preparación del tamagoyaki, estaba nerviosa, tensa, tanto que el estómago le dolía, no sabía si terminaría vomitando sobre la sartén o no, tan concentrada estaba en su propia histeria que no sintió cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás, sólo se percató de ello cuando la agarró de la cintura y habló a un lado de su oído izquierdo.

-Eso huele bien – a Kagome casi se le sale el corazón por la boca, mientras él contemplaba la comida y olfateaba como si nada - ¿Ya hiciste arroz? – preguntó con su cara muy cerca, Kagome no dejaba de mirar fijo la sartén.

-Sí… - logró responder – está sobre la mesa.

-Mal, ya lo has hecho todo – la soltó alejándose un paso – voy a preparar la mesa ¿dónde guardas los platos?

-En la repisa de arriba… - respondió aún con la vista en el sartén.

No podía mirarle a la cara, lo sintió dirigirse hasta la repisa y sacar lo que quería, luego siguió preguntando dónde estaban las otras cosas que necesitaban y las fue colocando. Kagome finalmente terminó el tamagoyaki y lo puso sobre la mesa, ambos se sentaron.

-¡Itadakimasu! – Exclamó Teo con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Kagome lo dijo de forma más apagada, abrieron sus palillos y comenzaron a comer - ¡Esto está bueno! – comentó mientras masticaba y lo repetía con cada cosa que probaba.

Kagome lo veía beber su sopa de miso cuando sonó el teléfono, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la esquina de la cocina, hace poco había instalado uno ahí, contestó, era su mama, se puso a hablar un rato con ella, "¿A las cuatro estás acá?", Teo escuchaba y comía más lento de lo que lo había hecho al principio, "No, Souta llega a las siete, no lo esperes en la estación", Teo agarró un poco de pescado con los palillos, "Muy tranquilo, no te preocupes", él pescado tardó en llegar a su boca, "Está bien, los estaré esperando, adiós", se quedó unos segundos más con el auricular en su oído y luego colgó. Volvió a sentarse con paso ligero, Kiseki de nuevo estaba relacionándose con la sopa.

-¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó él al bajar el pocillo, ella miró el reloj en la pared, eran las 09:40 am - ¡Maldición! – Soltó echándose a la boca una gran porción de arroz – mama tiene quimio a las 10:15, le dije que iba a ir – se puso de pie sin soltar ni los palillos ni el tazón de arroz – tengo que irme, lo siento – aún tenía algo de comida en la boca - ¿Tu familia llega en la tarde? – Preguntó mientras corría a dejar sus pocillos al fregadero, Kagome asintió con los palillos en la mano – bien, me voy – salió de la cocina como un rayo - ¡Vendré en la tarde! – lo oyó gritar antes de que sonara el estruendo de la puerta.

Kagome aún tenía los palillos en la mano mirando hacia el puesto vació, no entendía muy bien que había sido todo eso, definitivamente nada de lo que había imaginado ¿Acaso esa había sido su manera escabullida de decirle que olvidaran todo? ¿Una manera de salir sin pasar por nada incomodo? Quizás, eso era incluso más molesto que los primeros pavores de Kagome. Tragó un poco de arroz, todo se había vuelto silencio después que la puerta se cerró.

.-

.-

Su madre y su abuelo llegaron una hora más tarde de la que habían dicho, Souta fue puntual, se sentaron en el salón y conversaron de cómo había sido los últimos días de cada uno, era una conversación cálida, Kagome tenía al viejo buyo en brazos mientras sonreía, había un reloj en la pared de ese cuarto, de repente sus ojos se deslizaban sobre él, los minutos pasaban, Kagome vio con algo de tención como la luz del día se iba y tenían que ser encendidas las ampolletas. Pronto llegó la hora de cenar, se sentaron a la mesa y comieron de forma abundante, Kagome seguía preocupada de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, a Souta no se le acababan las historias de las aventuras que había vivido en esos días, ya era de noche, Kagome ofreció lavar la loza por su madre, se encargó de eso mientras todos volvieron al salón a ver la tv, ya estaban dando el noticiero, Kagome lograba oírlo un poco cuando cerraba la llave del agua, procuraba refregarlo todo muy bien, jamás había sido tan exhaustiva con esa labor, "¡Vendré en la tarde!", recordó esa voz en un flash y luego refregó más fuerte, no era como si lo hubiese estado esperando, no era como si se hubiese peinado el cabello durante diez minutos para que él la encontrase bonita cuando llegara, no era como si quisiera que su familia lo viera, no, definitivamente no era como si lo estuviese esperando, porque ella desde un principio supo que eso no pasaría, estaba claro que él simplemente había huido. Ya era de noche, la tarde había acabado hace mucho rato atrás, pero no era como si ella hubiese estado pendiente o defraudada de ver como la luz de la tarde se apagaba. No, de eso nada, refregó otra vez y volvió a abrir la llave para enjuagar el jabón, finalmente terminó, secó sus manos y tranquilamente se sentó a ver la televisión con su familia, el noticiero estaba a punto de terminar cuando Souta recibió una llamada.

-¡¿Vendrás ahora?! - exclamó por el celular – eres tan exagerado, te lo puedo dar mañana – Kagome podía oírlo mientras veía la tv – está bien, está bien – soltó antes de cortar.

-¿Alguien viene? – preguntó Kagome mientras buyo se posaba en sus rodillas.

-Sí, pase a quedarme con algo de un compañero de clases y vendrá a recogerlo – comentó con la vista perdida en la pantalla.

-Debe ser importante para él – comentó el abuelo.

-Supongo… - no parecía importarle mucho.

Kagome estaba divertida con el viejo buyo cuando su madre se puso de pie para ir a buscar unos cuantos bocadillos a la cocina, el programa de la noche ya llevaba un rato, el presentador estaba presentando a alguien cuando tocaron a la puerta, "tu amigo ya llegó", comentó el abuelo mientras su nieta no dejaba en paz al gato y su nieto no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, la madre de los niños abrió la puerta ya que ya estaba de pie desde antes.

-Oh, buenas noches… - se escuchó la voz de la mujer, Souta ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

-Buenas noches – las manos de Kagome se detuvieron al oír esa voz – me disculpo por la hora – se puso de pie con rapidez y adelantó a su hermano en la carrera de llegar a la entrada – me preguntaba si… - Kiseki miró hacia dentro y sonrió - … aquí está.

Kagome había volado hasta la entrada, su madre estaba parada frente a la puerta y la mantenía totalmente abierta, afuera de ella estaba él, sonreía como un idiota mientras que ella no podía decir nada, simplemente estaba de pie frente a la puerta sin quitarle sus grandes ojos de encima. Souta se quedó en la entrada del salón, miró con algo de sorpresa al hombre que los visitaba.

-Siento mucho la hora – comenzó a hablar Teo al ver que lo miraban fijamente – de verdad no quería venir tan tarde, pero lo de mama duró bastante y luego se sintió pésimo por horas, no podía dejarla en ese estado – se excusaba - además en el hospital me dijeron que le faltaban algunas cosas y tuve que comprarlas y luego ir a dejarlas. Sé que es algo tarde, pero yo… - se calló en seco, Kagome notó que tanto su madre como el recién llegado la miraban con preocupación - ¿Por qué… estás llorando?

Kagome se sorprendió, luego cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón, estaba llorando, sus mejillas estaban húmedas y su visión borrosa, ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo. Lo vio ahí parado frente a ella, él dio un paso, se veía preocupado, pero no se atrevía a acercarse más que eso, entonces, en vez de dejar de llorar, paso todo lo contrario, sus rodillas le temblaron y comenzó a llorar aún más, ya no era algo tan silencioso, su abuelo salió de la habitación gritando con preocupación que qué le había pasado a su nieta, pero Souta lo paró en seco, quizás él había notado perfectamente qué le pasaba.

-Está bien… - soltó la voz de Kiseki en compañía de una sonrisa amarga - … me iré.

Kagome vio como retrocedía el pie que antes había visto dar un paso, sintió como si un rayo hubiese caído sobre ella, se estaba yendo, a pesar de que después de todo él había cumplido su palabra y había aparecido, ahora se marcharía, no entendía por qué estaba de pie sin hacer nada, así que antes de que él se volteara se apresuró y se lanzó sobre él, lo abrazó y como una niña siguió llorando sobre su pecho. Teo estaba algo sorprendido de ello, vio como Souta jalaba a su abuelo de vuelta a la sala y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la cara de la mujer que abrió la puerta.

-Me la llevaré por un momento – avisó mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba – otra vez, disculpe las molestias – comentó a la madre antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

.-

(Ron Pope - A Drop In The Ocean)

Teo caminó calmadamente con Kagome sobre él, ella lo abrazaba fuerte sin dejar de llorar, lo apretujaba mientras que él la abrazaba levantándola, haciendo que sus piernas colgaran y sus pies descalzos no pudiesen tocar el suelo, daba pasos lentos, cruzó a un lado de las largas escaleras y llegó hasta el árbol sagrado, ahí seguía la misma banca de concreto de siempre, sostuvo las piernas de Kagome para que no se golpeara y se sentó haciendo que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas, ella seguía aferrada a él, seguía llorando con una respiración agitada, el llanto no había disminuido ni un poco. Él le acarició el cabello sin soltar el abraso, la dejo llorar por unos momentos más y luego habló con calma.

-Sigo sin saber por qué estás llorando…

-Yo… - hacia trabajos para contestar, pero evidentemente no podía dejar de llorar - … pensé que no vendrías…

-Pero dije que lo haría… - contestó él con la vista sobre las ramas mientras ella seguía escondiendo la cabeza entre su cuello.

-Pero nunca… pensé que lo decías en serio… - seguía llorando pero parecía más calmada –… y luego… tú apareciste… y yo…

-Que idiota – soltó con un risa desganada – y yo que pensaba que eras tú la que no quería verme – ella salió de su escondite, sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos de Kagome estaba hinchados y llenos de lágrimas, mientras que los de Kiseki se veían melancólicos - ¿Por qué no estabas esta mañana…? Yo… realmente me he estado muriendo pensando que no querías saber de mí… - el gesto de dolor se acrecentó en sus ojos, Kagome sintió como sus manos la apretaron un poco más - ¿Por qué no estabas ahí…?

-Porque tenía miedo de lo que fueses a decir – respondió limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

-¿Por eso? No tienes idea de las cosas horribles que pensé cuando no te vi ahí – él realmente tenía una cara triste - pensé, "Kagome no quiere saber de mi" "Kagome no me quiere", no sé cómo logré bajar y fingir que todo estaba bien – Kagome se sorprendió, de pronto se dio cuenta de que él había estado igual de atormentado que ella – no quería oír las cosas que estaba pensando que dirías, así que actué lo más normal posible, pensé que si volvía más tarde ya lo hubieses pensado mejor y quizás, tal vez, ya no quisieras decir lo que yo no quería oír, pensé que si fingía no esperar que dijeras algo entonces tu no encontrarías el momento para arrojarme lejos y no dirías nada… algo así como mantenerte a la fuerza – ahora era él quién ocultaba el rostro en su pecho – entonces te pusiste a llorar y pensé: "en serio no me quiere"

-Yo creí… que Kiseki diría eso… - musito con las lágrimas secas, entonces él levantó la cabeza y la miró serio.

-Se acabó – declaró dejándola petrificada – ya no me interesa – eso la asustó, estaba hablando seriamente – no me importa si salgo lastimado, no me importa si tú sales lastimada y tampoco me importa si otra jodida persona termina herida – sintió que la apretaba un poco más – ya no me interesa en lo absoluto, realmente me da igual si terminamos dañando a otros ¡Que se vayan a la mierda! No importa lo que pase, por ningún motivo voy a separarme de ti – sus platinados ojos se clavaron en los de ella - estoy harto de pretender que todo está bien, de tener que verte por ahí y ni siquiera poder llamarte por tu nombre – apretó sus dientes – ya no quiero despertarme en la mañana y preguntarme qué estás haciendo, quiero llamarte y saber qué estás haciendo. No quiero que llegue la noche y pensar: Hoy no la vi, estoy aburrido de querer buscarte y no poder hacerlo, de que no estés conmigo, de no poder verte ni la sombra, de no poder tocarte, darte un beso, abrazarte toda una noche y decirte que te amo – la apretó un poco más – ya no lo soporto, no soporto estar lejos de ti.

-Eso está mal… - musitó ella, Kiseki iba a gritarle algo, pero ella se le adelantó en abrir la boca - …deberías hacer algo al respecto.

Él la miró por unos segundos, luego agarró su mejilla y le atrajo el rostro hasta el suyo, la besó, un beso profundo que fue correspondido de inmediato, ya estaba claro que ambos estaban hartos de seguir aparentando, primero había sido él, luego ella, luego otra vez él y otra vez ella, finalmente terminaron siendo ambos, pero no más, esa noche se terminaban esas barreras, habían tenido suficiente de ellas y no estaban dispuestos a aceptarlas más.

-Vamos a hacer una promesa – dijo él separándose de ella y apoyando su frente en la de ella, sus ojos se encontraron fijamente – no importa lo que pase, no importa absolutamente nada, no vamos a volver a separarnos.

-No importa lo que pase… - susurró ella acariciando su rostro.

-Promételo – insistió él.

-Lo prometo.

-Lo prometo – repitió él antes de volver a besarla.

(Conclu: Coldplay - Warning Sign)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La determinación de una promesa que no están dispuestos a romper. Sus corazones se llenan de fuerza y determinación. Es hora de barrer con los obstáculos que se pongan en frente, ya no importa absolutamente nada excepto ese inquebrantable amor, sin embargo, aunque la decisión esté firmemente tomada ¿Será posible luchar contra la tormenta que se avecina hacia ellos? <em>**

**_Ok, está corto, lo sé, pero es conciso y tenía un sólo objetivo, el cual ya está claro con esa promesa. Espero les guste el nuevo rumbo que tendrá la trama. Otra cosa, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pro cambie la canción de termino, la letra tiene mucho que ver con esto. Besos, dejen sus REVIEWS, ansío leerlos todos. ;)  
><em>**


	91. Chapter 91

**nelyta: **Agradezco que sigas diciendo que soy una inspiración y que me relates tu experiencia al leer mi historia, gracias de verdad. En cuanto a tu pregunta, el día oficial de subir capítulos es el jueves.

**miko kaoru-sama: **No me tenías fe de que esto pasaría jajaj.

**blueviolet01:** No la tengo contemplada de forma profunda en la historia, puede que su forma de aparición no sea lo que esperas.

**Aniita: **Me alegra que estés feliz.

**Belen: **¡Es jueves! Aquí algo de lo que echabas de menos.

**jezabel: **suele pasar jajaja

**Guest: **Me haces pensar que ya los tengo a todos traumados con los giros de la historia jaja.

**Gracias a todos los que comenta, son un gran impulso a que siga con esto, y gracias a los que leen desde el anonimato, espero que un día dejen de estar en el anonimato y se animan a contesta, igualmente, les agradezco a todos :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Decimo - _**_Un poco de falsa calma, un poco de falsa tranquilidad, quedémonos ciegos un momento antes de que venga la tempestad._

**.-**

Toc toc, golpeó dos veces la madera del marco de la puerta abierta y asomó ligeramente su cabeza dentro de la habitación – hola, hola – saludo manteniendo el sonido en las vocales, su madre sonrió al verlo, estaba acostada en la cama leyendo una revista.

-¿Y esa sonrisa? – aquello había sido una agradable sorpresa, hace mucho tiempo que no veía una sonrisa así en su cara, y esa no parecía maquinada, no tardó en saber la razón.

-Mira quien viene a visitarte otra vez - entró un poco más en la habitación y Kagome se asomó en la puerta con un ramo de flores en los brazos.

-¿Kagome-chan?

-Buenas tardes, Takeda-san – saludo la muchacha acercándose a la cama – escuché que no se había sentido muy bien ¿Ya está mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias, ya estoy mucho mejor, eso no fue nada – contestó con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba la revista - ¿Se encontraron en la entrada? – preguntó consiente de que esos dos con suerte se saludaban, notó que las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron un poco.

-Nop – respondió su hijo agarrando las flores – la fui a buscar a la universidad, luego iremos a ver una película – comentó tranquilamente mientras ponía las flores en el florero y Kagome se ponía un poco más colorada.

-¿En serio? – La sonrisa de esa mujer se amplió todavía más - ¿Teo fue a buscarte a clase Kagome-chan? – la aludida asintió, la mujer pareció a gusto, dejó el tema y comenzaron a conversar de cosas triviales, no pasó mucho hasta que empezaron a reír por algunas estupideces que soltaba Teo.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Akatski acababa de llegar junto a Nell, quien inmediatamente exclamó un saludo al ver a Kagome, el mayor de los gemelos se quedó un poco estático en la puerta mientras su novia entraba alegremente en la habitación - ¿Se encontraron en la entrada? – preguntó algo ansioso con la mirada sobre Kagome.

-Teo fue por ella, luego saldrán a otro lugar – contestó su madre con una evidente felicidad en su cara, Nell también pareció feliz de oírlo y comenzó a dar alegres comentarios al respecto

-Entonces… ¿Eso querría decir…? – Akatski seguía con la misma cara.

-Que estamos juntos, idiota, qué más – respondió su hermano con cara de que eso era obvio – no hacía falta decirlo tan explícitamente, es algo evidente – miró a su hermano, al contrario de Nell y su madre, no parecía muy feliz.

-Oh… ya veo – los ojos de Akatski se posaron sobre Kagome, ella sintió la mirada penetrante sobre ella, como si realmente él no la quisiera ahí – ire por el medico… quiero que me diga cómo va mama – salió de la habitación dejando a Kagome con aquella extraña sensación sobre ella.

.-

.-

Sasa otra vez estaba metido en la oficina de Yamamoto, hablaban junto a otros miembros del sistema de seguridad y de cómo estar alertas ante el enemigo, además de encontrar la manera de detener sus planes, el líder estaba decidido a no permitir que Kusawa Motoharu volviese a la vida, cualquier cosa menos eso, estaba convencido de que ese hombre sólo podía estar bien bajo tierra y en ningún otro lugar más. Finalmente la reunión concluyó, todos se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la oficina, excepto Makoto, el decidió permanecer en su silla para sorpresa de Yamamoto, éste lo miró curioso desde su puesto y espero que hablara, seguro tenía algo qué preguntar.

-¿Qué tan buena era la relación entre Kusawa, Kozu y tú? – Yamamoto lo miró con desconfianza – estoy intrigado, no logro comprender cómo uno de ustedes terminó muerto y dos se culpan mutuamente por el fallecimiento de esa persona, si la relación era tan buena eso nunca debió haber ocurrido.

-Moto era mi mejor amigo – contestó luego de unos segundos de silencio – y Ren era nuestro pilar, no nos podíamos separar de él, Moto y yo éramos de polos opuestos, tendíamos a chocar en nuestras ideas y era Ren el único que tenía la capacidad para reconciliarlas y sacar algo bueno de ellas – miró hacia la nada, quizás recordando – éramos muy buenos amigos… nunca imagine que acabaríamos de esta manera, nunca pensé que Ren acabaría muerto… - se veía melancólico – Ren… ese chico era carismático, decidido, tenía un toque de magia en él, realmente me dolió su muerte…

-Mencionaste que él daba miedo… - Sasa trataba de extraer la información lentamente – que sus habilidades eran la causa de que Kusawa lo matara, y la hija de ese hombre también dijo que él era clasificación A… ¿Qué habilidad puede ser tan buena como para terminar mencionándosela a su hija? – Mako vio como una inclinada sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Io.

-Claro que lo era – lo miró con ojos penetrantes – Moto y yo tratábamos de bajarle el perfil, en verdad fue por eso que hicimos las clasificaciones… Ren nos daba un poco de miedo, pero no queríamos que se enterara de ello, así que le hicimos creer que lo teníamos por debajo en la cadena – rio sarcásticamente – esa mocosa tenía razón, no hay nada más valioso que una clasificación A – se acomodó un poco más en su silla y afirmó los antebrazos en el escritorio, Sasa acercó su asiento un poco más, tenía la impresión de que le contarían algo bueno – Moto y yo nos dimos cuenta en conjunto de las habilidades que teníamos, como ya te dije, en ese tiempo teníamos diez años, sin embargo, Ren era diferente, él hace mucho tiempo que tenía conocimiento de sus habilidades, incluso antes de conocernos…

.-

(Ed Sheeran - In Memory)

Era el primer día de primaria, estaba algo asustado, miraba a todas partes y sólo encontraba cara desconocidas, según mi madre, tenía que hacerme muchos amigos, ojala de todos los que estuvieran en el salón, así los podría invitar a todos a mi cumpleaños, pero yo no era muy bueno para hablar con otras personas.

-Eres un bebe asustado – me habló un niño que estaba a mi lado, lo miré ofendido, yo no era un bebe, y no estaba asustado - ¿Llamaras a tu mami para que venga a recogerte?

-¡Quien te crees que eres! – le grite - ¡No estoy asustado!

-Estás tiritando, me da pena verte – se burló él.

-¿Así? ¿Te da tanta pena que llamaras a tu mami para que te consuele? – trataba de tener mi venganza, pero él se volvió un poco melancólico.

-Aunque lo hiciera, ella no vendría – me respondió y luego buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

Fue inconsciente, no sé por qué lo hice pero lo seguí, él se sentó junto a la ventana y yo en el puesto que estaba a su lado, vi que me miró con algo de desconfianza, pero también vi que cuando pretendió mirar hacia la ventana sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntamos al mismo tiempo luego de unos momentos de silencio, ambos nos sorprendimos y reímos por la coordinación. Íbamos a decir nuestros nombres cuando alguien apareció frente a nuestros puestos.

-Motoharu, Io – era un chico con el cabello más negro que el del chico que acababa de conocer, tenía una sonrisa amplia, creo que nunca vi sonreír a alguien así. Acababa de mencionar mi nombre, supongo que el otro era el nombre de quien estaba a mi lado – vamos a ser muy buenos amigos, mi nombre es Kozu Ren.

-Eres un raro ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Motoharu lo miró con extrañeza – además te estás adelantando, no sé si un raro como tú me puede caer bien.

Pero el chico sólo siguió sonriendo, se veía bastante divertido con lo que le decían – sí, soy súper raro, hace tiempo que me sé sus nombres – eso nos dejó algo estupefactos, sobre todo que él mismo se llamara "súper raro"- pero lo de que vamos a ser muy buenos amigos es verdad, eso lo sé porque soy súper raro – siguió sonriendo de forma dientuda.

-Súper raro – comenté, pero lejos de desagradarme, eso me gustaba, vi como Motoharu reía mientras desordenaba el cabello de Ren.

.-

Sasa lo miraba extrañado mientras Yamamoto reía en su silla, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, de hecho, nunca lo había visto hacer más que una escuálida sonrisa, eso era bastante extraño, sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de que ese niño "súper raro" hubiese conocido con anterioridad los nombres de sus amigos y que dijera de antemano que iban a ser amigos, por cómo lo había contado Yamamoto pareciese que el niño hubiese estado esperando ese día para presentarse justamente a ellos.

-Ren siempre decía cosas como esas – siguió Yamamoto manteniendo la sonrisa – cuando teníamos nueve años soltó de la nada "me voy a casar joven, seré un adulto antes que ustedes" – agrandó un poco más la sonrisa – eso sí que era exótico, él era el más niño de los tres, era un súper, súper raro, cómo podía ser que se fuese a casar joven, cómo iba a ser posible que alguien como él se convirtiera en un adulto responsable antes que nosotros y a una corta edad.

-Sin embargo así fue… - comentó Sasa mientras la sonrisa de Yamamoto se apagaba.

-Otra vez, cuando estábamos en secundaria – ya casi no le quedaba sonrisa en la cara – dijo: mi hijo va a ser clasificación E – Makoto lo miró atento, ahora estaba serio – nosotros nos pusimos contentos, era lo mejor para el grupo, imagínate, un fantástico clase E en nuestro grupo, nuestra organización sería gloriosa.

-Espera… ¿cómo él podía saber eso?

-Nunca lo comprobamos a ciencia cierta porque no alcanzamos a conocer a su hijo, íbamos a hacerlo, pero entonces los asesinaron, él niño ni siquiera tenía un año de vida… - la melancolía había regresado a sus ojos - … ese niño realmente era algo valioso, su padre lo dijo, él sería fabuloso… - algo de rencor apareció en su rostro – supongo que Kusawa no quería una barrera como esa en su camino, ni Ren ni su hijo hubiesen estado nunca de su lado… - apretó los puños – así que el infeliz se negó a verlos de mi lado.

-Así que fue por el niño… - Sasa hablaba con calma, no quería que nada alterara a Yamamoto, así nunca podría sacarle información – y tú odiaste a Kusawa por haber sido tan ambicioso y llegar a cometer ese pecado – Yamamoto no tuvo necesidad de responder, aquello estaba escrito en su rostro – sin embargo, siento decir que es algo estúpido, acabaron arruinándolo todo por una simple suposición, si el niño era tan pequeño no había modo de saber si realmente era una persona que recordaba una vida pasada. Posiblemente ese niño murió sin siquiera ser una clasificación E.

-Él sí era una clasificación E, Ren lo dijo así que lo era – se veía seguro.

-Eso es absurdo… no es posible que haya sabido eso a no ser que… - Sasa guardo silencio, una idea surgió en su cabeza, no sabía si sacarla a la luz, por un momento pensó que era absurda, aquello no era posible. Yamamoto lo miró como si le estuviese leyendo la mente.

-Te dije que daba miedo… - comentó mirándolo fijo – Kozu Ren veía el futuro – declaró – no había errores, nunca se equivocaba, lo que él decía se cumplía.

-Eso es… - estaba un poco atonito.

-Maravilloso – sentenció – uno no puede comprender la maravilla de unos ojos como esos, tanto padre e hijo eran un diamante, Motoharu no quería algo así de enemigo, él sabía que la visión de Ren no era total, habían ciertas cosas que él no lograba ver, así que seguro se apoyó de eso para atacarlo, además de que Ren jamás sospecharía que su propio amigo arremetería contra él y su familia – Yamamoto se puso de pie – no, miento, Ren si lo vio venir, sólo que pensó que podría detenerlo…

-¿Cómo…? – Sasa seguía en su silla.

-Una semana antes de que todo ocurriera, Ren me mencionó que desconfiaba de Moto… - arrugó el rostro y apretó los puños – y yo fui el estúpido que no confió en su palabra.

-¿Por qué…? Si tú mismo dijiste que…

-Porque yo sabía bien cuanto amaba Moto a Ren – se veía arrepentido – él lo idolatraba, realmente lo quería, incluso más de lo que alguna vez me quiso a mí… por eso….- estaba bastante tenso, Sasa podía oír como chocaban sus dientes – por eso jamás pude perdonarle que fuera en contra de eso, Motoharu se traicionó a sí mismo cuando acabó con Ren.

.-

.-

.-

(Emili Sandé - Next to Me)

-Esa parece una mujer narigona y disgustada porque está usando un vestido horrible y viejo – declaró Teo indicando con el dedo la nube que estaba describiendo.

-¿Enserio? – Comentó con incredulidad - ¿Acaso no puedes ver algo normal? – rió - ¡Ahí no hay nada! Es una nube alargada y punto, lo único que se puede decir de ella es que es un gusano.

-Los gusanos no son tan gordos – protestó, ambos estaban recostados en el tejado de uno de los templos – esa nube es idéntica a mi descripción.

-¿Narigona? ¿Enojada? ¿Vestido horrible? ¡Cómo puedes ver eso en una nube! – exclamó sin poder creerlo.

-¡Pero si está claro! - replicó levantándose un poco y volteándose a verla – lo que sucede es que tú no sabes mirar nubes.

-Sí, como no, yo soy la del problema aquí – seguía riendo, pero ya no mantenía la mirada en el cielo, sino que en el rostro de él - ¿Por qué no puedes ver algo normal como un conejo, un perro o un zapato?

-Kagome, no tienes ni una pizca de imaginación – comentó acercándose un poco - ¿Qué nota tuviste en arte? – rió - ¿No te fue bien, verdad? – Ella le dio pequeños golpecitos mientras él se seguía acercando, efectivamente no le había ido para nada bien, él lo sabía y se reía de ello y su actitud infantil – si no te quitas de encima no puedo ver algo grandioso en las nubes – comentó cuando él estuvo sobre ella.

-¿Para qué quieres ver nubes? – preguntó dejando la cabeza de ella entre sus antebrazos – a ti te gusta más mi cara, antes de despertar siempre siento una mirada penetrante sobre mí – las mejillas de Kagome se ruborizaron un poco, había sido descubierta – voy a denunciarte por acoso.

-¡Y yo le pondré el pestillo a mi ventana! – Se defendió ella ante su burla – si no entras a mi habitación por las noches entonces nadie te acosara por las mañanas.

-Era una broma, era una broma – contestó de inmediato con una sonrisa nerviosa – puedes ser todo lo acosadora que quieres, a mí no me importa.

-¡La cerraré, ya no entrarás más! – sentenció al escuchar lo que decía.

-Que buena broma Kagome – fingió una sonrisa para que se olvidara del tema.

-¡No es una broma, la cerraré, quédate en tu casa! – Entonces él la abrazó y ocultó su rostro en su cuello, ella trató de alejarlo - ¡Suéltame!

-Eres una mala perdedora, sólo era una broma – decía mientras mantenía el abrazo – puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras, no me importa, de hecho, me gusta, así que no cierres la ventana ¿Si?

-¡Eres un pesado! – Seguía forcejeando mientras él le daba repetidos besos en la mejilla, no tardó en empezar a reír - ¡Dije que me soltaras!

-Y aun así tus piernas están agarradas a las mías – comentó con una sonrisa apartándose un poco, ella notó que él tenía razón, pero ahora no se molestó, todo lo contrario, lo agarró del cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo.

Kiseki correspondió el beso y volvió a abrazarla, algunas risas escapaban de sus labios cuando un par de tejas se soltaban en el lugar que estaban ellos, sin embargo, eso no detenía los besos. Ese hombre tenía razón, para qué seguir viendo las nubes cuando podía hacer eso, era mil veces mejor, ella amaba el roce de sus labios, la humedad de su boca, los fuertes brazos que la atrapaban, aquellas grandes manos que la tocaban, y, que justamente en ese instante, una de ellas se deslizaba por un lugar más oculto y sensible, inevitable dejar de emitir un leve gemido, él sonrió.

-Vamos a tu habitación – su aliento agitado rosaba su rostro.

-Mama y el abuelo están en casa – se sorprendió a sí misma lamentándose por ello.

-¿Y qué? En la noche siempre está toda tu familia.

-Pero están durmiendo – él parecía decepcionado, dejó caer su frente al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Kagome y dejo sus manos quietas, hubo un momento de silencio y cuando él habló en su oído se dio cuenta de que era porque estaba pensando.

-Profanemos un templo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta él ya se había puesto de pie y había hecho que ella lo hiciese con él, bajaron de las alturas, y Teo la guió a paso acelerado al templo más lejano a la casa, tan pronto como se metieron en él, Kiseki la apoyó contra la pared y siguió haciendo lo que estaban haciendo en el tejado, "espera, no creo que fuese un buen lugar para…", al momento en que ella comenzaba a formular esa frase él la callaba a besos, y eso no le molestaba, simplemente se dejaba llevar, mal que mal, no era como si no quisiera, probablemente estaba incluso más ansiosa que él. Aquello era algo extraño, se sentía una mujer promiscua, o mejor dicho, lujuriosa, ese hombre la tenía vuelta loca, no importaba dónde estuviesen, la mayor parte del tiempo ella sólo estaba deseando tenerlo para ella sola encerrados en una habitación, todo el día esperaba ansiosamente que llegara la noche y él entrara en su cuarto, siempre lo esperaba, aunque pretendía hacerse la dormida, le gustaba como él se deslizaba en su cama y la besaba lentamente para despertarla, le gustaba que sonriera cuando la veía abrir los ojos, que le susurrara repetidas veces al oído que la amaba, y le gustaba la cara que ponía cuando estaban en el climax y ella sostenía con firmeza su rostro para decirle que lo amaba. Adoraba que la abrazara luego de todo, adoraba las conversaciones que tenían, que hiciera planes para el futuro y que acariciara su cabello mientras lo hacía, amaba dormir cerca de él, sentir su maravilloso aroma, inhalarlo una y otra vez embriagándose con él, amaba su sueño pesado, amaba su rostro angelical al dormir, cada una de sus facciones en calma, amaba que pudiese dormir tan tranquilamente junto a ella. Lo amaba, amaba absolutamente todo de él, incluso sus bromas, cada cosa, ni una sola se escapaba, él no era perfecto, sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de sentir que su cuerpo estallaría de tanto amor. Era feliz, realmente era feliz, eso era algo que sólo él podía conseguir, y eso a veces le asustaba, estaba tan alto que no podía ver lo que había en el suelo, si se caía, moriría.

(Conclu: Coldplay - Warning Sign)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las cosas están yendo muy bien, todo parece normal, todo parece calmo y sobre nubes, sin embargo, el miedo latente a que todo puede terminar de forma repentina persiste. Los hilos se van formando, y el pasado va aflorando ¿Acaso puede clavar su veneno en el presente? ¿Cuanto más serán capaces de mantener esta calma? Por el momento, el amor sigue en frente. <strong>_

_**¡A tres capítulos de cerrar la quinta parte y comenzar con la ultima y definitiva que sellará para siempre esta historia! ¡Animence a descubrir lo que pasará! **_


	92. Chapter 92

_**Holaaa, me dio la locura y ha sido un gran día, así que me dieron ganas de dar felicidad al mundo y se me ocurrió publicar. Aquí va!**_

* * *

><p><strong>nelyta: <strong>¡Y surgieron las teorías! Veremos quien va por buen camino y quien no.

**FernyInuBellany: **Todo es más interesante escuchando a MUSE :). Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el final de la primera parte, es agradable enterarme de ello. Bueno, en verdad vas bastante atrás en los comentarios, pero espero que algún día veas mis respuestas jajaja Besos. PD:No me molesta que comentes todos los capítulos, todo lo contrario, me encanta.

**miko kaouru-sama: **Lanza tu apuesta de cuanto durará jaja. PD: No pude evitar notar que siempre escribes "Akastuki" jajajja

**jezabel: **¡Más teorias a la carta! Veremos quienes son capaces de acertar.

**laura3: **Ohh eres la segunda persona que dice algo así, en serio, realmente es emocionante leer que he dejado influencia en alguien. Muchas gracias por eso :)

**Aniita: **Al parecer mis lectores van a tener que empezar a apostar cuanto dura la felicidad, jajaj la mayoria suele decir "no creo que dure mucho" ¿Tan cruel soy? Bueno, es que sin drama esto no funciona.

**KIARA:** HOLA! Estoy muy feliz de que no haya podido aguantarte, bienvenida de vueltaa!

**milu: **Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me ha animado un montón. En cuanto a lo de qu eno terminara nuca, creo que precisamente, una buena historia se marca con su final, espero poder aprobar la prueba final como la primera vez. :O

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Onceavo - _**_Las cosas van bien, pero hay una rama que me está mortificando, está calando en mí lentamente, debería alejarla, pero no quiero hacerlo... sólo espero que se detenga antes de que me deje una herida, porque si lo hace... tampoco creo que pueda detenerla. _

_.-_

-Voy a estar constantemente en contacto, muy atenta a todo – hablaba Nell junto a la camilla de la enferma – así que cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea deben avisarme de inmediato.

-Eres molesta – comento Teo con cara de aburrido – lo llevas repitiendo como diez veces – se rascó la mejilla – por si no te diste cuenta, lo entendimos la primera vez que lo dijiste, así que…

-¡Teo-chan es un insensible! – le gritó causando que su mandíbula temblara.

-Nell-chan tranquila – Kagome le sobó la espalda mientras nuevas lagrimas salía de los ojos de Nell – él sólo está tratando de decir que todo está bien.

-Mira nada más – Akatski apareció en la puerta con una botella de agua – ya la hiciste llorar otra vez Teo ¿No puedes simplemente decirle que la echarás de menos?

-¡Teo-chan es horrible! – Chilló Nell llorando un poco más fuerte.

-Alaa, alaa –trató de confortarla Takeda-San acariciando su mano – no estés triste, quiero ver tu bonita sonrisa antes de que te vayas – pero lejos de hacer que dejara de llorar, la hizo llorar más, se abalanzó contra la mujer en cama y la abrazó fuerte diciéndole muchas veces que la echaría de menos.

Hace unos días a Nell le comunicaron que había salido beneficiada con una beca en una universidad en Kyoto para un programa que realmente le interesaba, estaba feliz de que se lo hubiesen propuesto, sin embargo, estuvo decidida a rechazarla, no quería dejar su hogar, tampoco a Akatski, mucho menos alejarse de la madre de los gemelos, sobre todo en una circunstancia como aquella, en la que su salud aún se encontraba muy delicada, pero fue el mismo Akatski quien la convenció de tomar esa oportunidad, que era lo correcto para ella y que no se preocupara por nada, ya que estarían en contacto y su madre estaría bien. Estarían separados por algún tiempo, de hecho, sería la primera vez desde que se conocían, pero era seguro que eso se acabaría en algún momento y volverían a estar juntos como siempre, ambos estaban completamente convencidos de eso.

-Teo-chan – los cuatro estaban fuera del hospital, Nell daba su última despedida antes de que su novio la llevase a tomar el tren – si a Kat-chan le pasa algo tienes que…

-Llamarte, lo sé, lo sé – la interrumpió él, ella lo miró arrugando la cara para contener el llanto, la mandíbula le volvía a temblar.

-Yo sólo quiero que todo salga bien, porque tienes que… - estaba reclamándole cuando de la nada él le da un abrazo.

-Porque mientras antes te vayas, más rápido volverás por acá – ella lo abrazó fuerte volviendo a echar a correr las lágrimas – no te vayas a olvidar de mí Nell…

-¡Qué estás diciendo! ¡Cómo me voy a olvidar de ti! – reclamó fuerte.

-Sólo es porsiacaso – rio divertido – no te preocupes por nada, voy a cuidar de este idiota – miro a su hermano, se veía melancólico – aunque no hay mucha necesidad, Kat-chan siempre se porta bien, el problemático soy yo.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó ella levantando la cabeza, luego miró a Kagome - ¡Entonces te lo encargo! – ella rio ante eso.

-¡No es necesario que también me dejes encargado a mí! – Reclamó Teo.

-¡Claro que lo es! – Chilló mientras volvía a abrazarlo, Teo sonrió, le dio el típico beso en la mejilla que le daba cuando la saludaba y se despidió deseándole suerte.

Nell agarró la mano de su novio y se despidió con la que le quedaba libre, aún no de jaba de llorar y ciertamente cuando fuese el momento de despedirse de Akatski en el tren lloraría todavía más.

.-

.-

.-

Sasa llamó a Kagome para que se reunieran, él fue por ella a la universidad, caminaron hasta una plaza y ahí le soltó toda la nueva información que había conseguido del líder de la compañía, ésta quedó pensativa, ciertamente una habilidad como esa era extraordinaria y poderosa, por un momento comprendió a que se debía tanta disputa por ese hombre, y claro, por la disputa de su descendencia. Ahora sólo quedaba entrelazar todo con Katou Toru, y la idea que más sonaba era la venganza, sin embargo aún faltaba la pista crucial para enlazarlo con el fallecido Kozu Ren, eso era clave y había que centrarse en eso.

-Quiero ver la foto – habló Kagome - ¿Crees que puedas conseguírmela?

-Podría intentar – comentó con duda – pero quizás me cueste, Yamamoto-San la cuida muy bien, de hecho, creo que siempre la cambia de lugar.

-No hagas nada que te exponga – lo aconsejó – sólo sácala cuando estés completamente seguro, no te arriesgues.

-¿Piensas que Yamamoto-San pueda irse contra mí?

-No, no lo creo, pero te traerá muchos problemas, es evidente que es un tema sensible para él.

Ya era tarde cuando se despidieron, Kagome volvió a su casa en la noche y, al llegar, su madre le aviso que Teo la había llamado hace unos minutos atrás, de seguro había llamado a la casa porque su celular estaba apagado, así que subió a su cuarto y marcó el número, "¿Por qué no estabas en casa?", oyó que preguntaban por el auricular, "Sólo me atrase un poco", respondió mientras oía algo de ruido al otro lado, "¿Qué estás haciendo?", quería cambiar el tema de conversación, "Akatski quiere pintar la cocina, estamos moviendo los muebles", "¿Y eso por qué?", "Dice que se verá bonito cuando vuelva mama", hubo un poco de estruendo del otro lado, al parecer el otro gemelo estaba haciendo más ruido de lo normal ya que su hermano menor se quejaba a gritos de que parara para que lo dejase escuchar, pero tal parecía que sólo se ponía peor, "lo siento, está es una señal de que quiere que corte, no podré ir hoy, te llamo mañana, adiós", el chico esperó escuchar una voz que le dijese adiós y luego cortó, Kagome se arrojó en la cama y suspiró pensando en su conversación con Mako, le desesperaba no saber que estaba pasando y cuál era el lazo de ese hombre con Kozu Ren, tenía la sensación de que si se enteraba podría descubrir cuál era el interés de ese sujeto con Kiseki, quizás reflejaba en él al hijo muerto de Kozu, quizás sólo quería utilizar su poder, no lo sabía, pero de una cosa sí estaba segura… iba a descubrirlo.

.-

El siguiente día de Kagome fue normal, absolutamente cotidiano, sin nada especial, sin embargo estaba intranquila, no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular, él dijo que llamaría, ya era media tarde y ni siquiera un mensaje, pff, que molesta estaba, no obstante, contó hasta diez y respiro hondo para calmarse, estaba convencida de que llamaría antes de que acabara el día, pero no… no lo hizo, la noche llegó y ni una sola señal, pensó que su teléfono estaba averiado, pero se llamó a ella misma por el celular de Souta y descubrió que el problema no era ella, "Este idiota se olvidó de llamarme" pensó con disgusto, planeó permanecer así, pero no aguantó y marcó su número. El tono de llamada sonó largamente, comenzó a mover su pie con impaciencia, nunca había tardado tanto en responder, finalmente, el clack y su voz tras de eso, "Aló", soltó como si nada, eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Aún estoy esperando la llamada – comentó tratando de ocultar su disgusto - ¿Lo has olvidado, no?

-Sí… lo olvidé… - parecía desganado.

-¿Sucede algo…?

-…Estoy cansado.

-Oh… - notó algo extraño en su voz - ¿A qué hora vienes?

-No voy – contestó rápido – no hemos terminado con la cocina.

-Apuesto a que estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo ayer… - no respondió – deberías decirle a Inuyasha que te ayude.

-Me tengo que ir – dicho esto, colgó.

Eso había sido extraño, definitivamente algo no iba bien, había sonado algo frío, y ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca olvidaba llamar, quizás era por eso que había estado tan disgustada ese día, aunque ahora sólo podía estar preocupada, sobre todo porque el día siguiente era sábado, y Kiseki siempre insistía con hacer algo los fines de semana. Se fue a la cama con una mala sensación, pero se convenció a sí misma de que todo pasaría al día siguiente, si él no aparecía, entonces sería ella quien lo iría a buscar, estaba decidida.

Sin embargo no fue necesario que lo hiciera, él llegó solo mientras Kagome ayudaba a su abuelo con unas viejas cajas empolvadas en uno de los templos, y para su sorpresa, llegó sonriendo como siempre, de hecho, tomó las cajas que tenía Kagome y las puso donde el abuelo las quería, y durante una hora no se molestó en ayudarle un poco al viejo hombre.

-No tenías que hacer eso, Souta es quien le ayuda – dijo Kagome mientras caminaban a la casa, aún les faltaba algunos metros para llegar al árbol sagrado.

-No cuesta nada – comentó mientras se sacudía las manos – tu abuelo me simpatiza.

-¿No estabas cansado?

-Ya no, estoy totalmente recuperado – respondió con sonrisa extendida.

-¿Cómo quedó la cocina?

-¡Perfecta! – Exclamó orgulloso de su trabajo – mama quedara fascinada cuando la vea.

¿Había estado pensando demás? Estaba confundida, parecía el de siempre, sin embargo había estado segura de que el día anterior pasaba algo raro ¿O fue sólo su imaginación? Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoica, él no parecía tener ningún problema, sin embargo, algo en el estómago le decía que no se olvidara de lo de la noche anterior.

-Akatski molestó mucho para que quedara perfecta, fue hasta maniático – rio un poco haciendo que ella igual lo hiciera – por cierto, el otro día llegaste tarde ¿No te estarás esforzando demasiado? ¿Qué tanto hacías?

-Nada importante, me quedé con unas amigas – comentó siguiéndole el paso mientras caminaba junto a él.

-¿Fueron a alguna parte? ¿Al cine? ¿A una plaza? – preguntó de forma común manteniendo su buen ánimo.

-No, nada de eso – fingió una risa avergonzada – nos quedamos estudiando en la biblioteca como unas idiotas.

-¿Luego te viniste directo?

-Sip – respondió mirando al frente, ya estaban debajo del árbol sagrado – estaba cansada.

Siguió caminando, pero de un segundo a otro se dio cuenta de que su compañero ya no iba con ella, él se había quedado quieto unos pasos atrás, "¿Qué sucede?", preguntó con curiosidad cuando se volteó a verlo, entonces él levanto la cara y la miró, se paralizó, quedó completamente estática, de piedra. Esa mirada… ella conocía esa fría mirada. El rostro de Kiseki cambió por completo, estaba serio, había una pequeña línea entre sus cejas, su boca estaba apretada, las manos en el bolcillo del pantalón y tenía una mirada de oculta ira clavada en los ojos chocolate, era como si la estuviese quemando con los ojos, estaba furioso, realmente lo estaba, ella lo sabía, reconoció ese comportamiento, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo del día anterior no había sido paranoia y que lo de recién tan sólo había sido una actuación para que bajara la guardia. Él sacó su teléfono del bolcillo y se acercó a ella con paso tranquilo, Kagome lo sabía, era la calma antes de la tempestad.

-Que interesante – soltó mientras avanzaba – Kagome estuvo hasta tarde con sus amigas en la biblioteca – el tono hizo que ella temblara un poco – entonces – se detuvo frente a ella – Kagome debe tener un clon, es lo más seguro – luego mostró la pantalla de su teléfono – de otra forma no se podría explicar esto ¿No? – las pupilas de Kagome se abrieron a más no poder, ahí estaba claramente, una fotografía de ella y Makoto charlando en la plaza – eso debe ser, porque Kagome dijo que estaba con sus amigas – retiro el teléfono y acercó su rostro al de ella, sólo tres centímetros los separaban, luego soltó con voz lúgubre – Y Kagome no me miente.

Fue como una bofetada, la descubrió de la peor forma posible, y para rematar, cuando había intentado probarla había fallado la prueba y lo había arruinado todavía más, causando esa evidente ira en él, le había mentido, le había mentido descaradamente en la cara y él la descubrió.

-Kagome no es una rata callejera ¿No? – y apareció esa sonrisa, esa torcida y venenosa, esa que te estaba diciendo "muérete" sin abrir la boca.

(Daughter - Landfill)

Sus grises ojos dejaron de mirarla fijamente, Kiseki regresó la distancia entre los dos e hizo ademan de irse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella lo sostuvo del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Tengo una explicación – soltó nerviosa.

-Yo ya tengo mi explicación – respondió zafándose del agarre con algo de brusquedad. Comenzó a caminar para irse, pero ella lo siguió.

-No puede irte así, tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

-No hay nada de qué hablar – avanzó un poco más rápido, estaban en la sima de las escaleras.

-No seas tonto, sí hay de qué hablar – luego se apuró para agarrarle la mano, pero él reaccionó velozmente haciéndole el quite.

-¡No me toques! – Rugió profundo, finalmente comenzaba a dejar ver el enfado - ¡Mentirosa, mentirosa! ¡Qué quieres decirme! ¡Qué otra mentira me vas a lanzar!

-Lo siento… no debí hacerlo pero yo… - le angustió la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo – no es lo que estás pensando, en serio.

-¡¿Entonces por qué mientes?! – Apretaba los puños - ¡Además esta no es la primera vez que te encuentras con él!

-¿Qué…? No eso no… - pero su torpe respuesta sólo causó que se enojara más.

-¡¿Ah no?! – Volvió a sacar su celular para buscar una fotografía - ¡¿Y esto qué es?! – ahí estaba la anterior fotografía del restaurante.

-¡¿Quién…?! – no entendía de dónde venían las fotos - ¡Un momento, esa es de antes de que nosotros volviésemos!

-¡Pero sigues teniendo citas con él cuando se supone que estamos juntos! – grito mientras guardaba el aparato - ¡Estúpida, te odio como a nadie! – luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡No me hables así! – Gritó ella mientras lo seguía.

-¡Cómo quieres que te hable si te metes con otros! – Estaba realmente enojado - ¡De hecho soy suave, debería estar gritándote otro tipo de cosas!

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Entonces di lo que quieres decir! – le grito causando que él se detuviera de golpe, bien, al menos con la provocación consiguió que dejara de alejarse, ahora tenía que preparar el escudo contra el ataque verbal.

-¡Ramera! – Le grito en la cara - ¡Estúpida mujer fácil! ¡Suelta! ¡Mentirosa! ¡Maldita traidora mentirosa!

-Bien ¿Te calmaste? – se aguató la ganas de abofetearlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – grito más fuerte, iba a irse de nuevo, pero ella le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-¡No puedes irte!

-¡Suéltame! – tironeó sin éxito.

-¡No! ¡No puedes irte, no puedes alejarte! ¡Hiciste una promesa!

-¡Cállate, a ti te importó un carajo barrer con ella así que yo haré lo mismo!

-¡No puedes hacer eso! – No controló el par de lágrimas que se soltaron de sus ojos - ¡Dijiste que pasara lo que pasara! ¡Dijiste que no importaba lo que fuera, lo prometiste, dijiste que no te alejarías de mí!

-¡¿Por qué eres tú la que llora por eso?! –Entonces mostró su cara dolida, apretaba los dientes aguantando las ganas de imitarla – mentirosa, deja de fingir que te importa, deja de aparentar que esto significa algo para ti.

-Kiseki…

-¡Cállate! – Grito zafando el agarre y sentándose bruscamente en los escalones, luego apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y sostuvo su cabeza con frustración, hubo unos segundos de silencio, Kagome se sentó lentamente junto a él - ¿Te enamoraste de él? – Soltó la voz con melancolía – al final terminaste enamorándote de él ¿no es así? – aquello lo estaba atormentando, le carcomía el alma y hacia un horrible agujero en su corazón – si fue así entonces por qué regresaste conmigo, por qué hiciste esa promesa…

-¡Qué estás diciendo! – Estaba molesta consigo misma por hacerle creer eso – si vi a Mako no fue por algo así.

-¿Entonces por qué mientes? – acusó mirándola con angustia.

-Porque no quería involucrarte – eso pareció molestarlo – quería mantenerte a salvo, siempre que te metes en cosas como esas sales lastimado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Mako y yo estamos investigando a Katou y a Kozu Ren – Kiseki se congeló – lo hacemos a escondidas de todos para que Yamamoto-San no se entere.

-No… no entiendo por qué tú tienes que mezclarte en ese tema, ya no estás en la compañía, es un tema que no tiene que interesarte.

-Claro que me interesa, Makoto me contó la historia de Yamamoto-San, Kusawa y ese hombre, me dijo lo que pasó y creo que es sumamente importante.

-¡¿Importante para quién?! – Volvía a estar molesto - ¡¿En qué te está metiendo Sasawaka?! ¡De seguro te metió cuentos en la cabeza y tú le creíste! – Se puso de pie - ¡Eres una tonta, lo único que está buscando es una excusa para juntarse contigo!

-¡No pienses así de Mako! – Trató de defenderlo.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASÍ! – estallo con histeria, realmente le desesperaba oír que lo llamaba de esa forma, ella lo miró con algo de melancolía.

-Llamarlo de otra manera sería insultarlo… - seguía sentada - … como si nunca hubiese sido importante para mí – eso hizo que los huesos del puño de Kiseki crujieran – no me pidas eso… no puedo hacer eso… - ambos se miraron con tristeza.

-Así que lo quieres…

-No hablemos de esto, estás mezclando las cosas, que lo quiera no significa que no esté enamorada de ti.

-Así que es así – lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes por qué se volvió tan importante para mí – eso hizo que el retrocediera un escalón, sus memorias regresaron a viejas heridas, pero lo que más le estaba molestando es que ella recordara lo que el desearía borrar con toda su alma – pero no es como si quisiera volver a esa situación… me molesta incluso más que a ti – vio su rostro melancólico – no quiero volver a algo que ya está pasado… Y juro que ese no es el tema en discusión.

-Sé que no tengo el derecho… - apretó un poco los dientes - pero no quiero que estés con él, no quiero que le hables, no quiero que tengan situaciones en común, no quiero que él te busque, no quiero… no quiero que él te aleje de mí – agachó un poco el rostro haciendo que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos.

Kagome se puso de pie con lentitud, se acercó a él, debido a la diferencia de escalones estaba de su mismo porte – la única persona que puede alejarme de ti eres tú - dijo con suavidad mientras rodeaban sus hombros en un abrazo, apoyó su cabeza junto a la suya y siguió con la voz suave – no estés triste, no soy feliz cuando te veo así – acaricio calmadamente su cabeza – te contare todo lo que hablé con él… y no volveré a mentir – lo abrazó un poco más – siento eso, realmente estuvo mal, lo sé… no te mentiré nunca más. Lo prometo, y lo mantendré tal como lo haré con nuestra promesa… no voy a alejarme de ti, nunca voy a déjate ir… - sintió cómo al fin sus brazos la rodeaban y la apretaban hacia él, se sintió aliviada, segura, como si todo su mundo volviese a estar firme, repuesto.

-No lo hagas, por favor… por favor no te vayas… - lo oyó suplicar mientras sus brazos la apretujaban.

.-

.-

.-

-Eres un descarado – comentó Inuyasha leyendo una revista al lado de la ventana mientras su mejor amigo pincelaba en la pared principal de su habitación, Inuyasha quería una decoración personalizada – no puedes ponerte celoso de Sasa, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Cierra el pico – comentó incomodo mientras seguía con su oficio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora sólo recordamos lo que nos conviene y lo otro al olvido? – Lo miró con aire indiferente – así no funciona el juego amigo mío.

-¡Cómo querías que me pusiera si además de todo me mintió! – Se volteó apretando la brocha en su mano – no iba a decir nada si me admitía a la primera que lo había visto, aunque me molestara sé que no tengo cara para decir algo, pero el punto fue que mintió ¡Qué querías que pensara!

-Cualquier cosa menos que se estaba metiendo con él – respondió como si fuera obvio - ¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo puedes tener dudas de lo que ustedes tienen? – Volvió a la revista – lo de ustedes ni siquiera es algo que se pueda explicar con palabras…

-Pero es Sasawaka… - respondió melancólico recordando todo el tiempo que ese hombre estuvo con Kagome.

-¿Y qué? – Pasó de hoja – alrededor de un año y medio de relación y por ti ella lo mando todo al carajo junto a una amenaza de muerte. Game over Sasawaka Makoto.

-Lo sé… – comentó en un suspiro - de cualquier modo no pude detenerme…

-Porque eres un descarado, ya te lo he dicho – respondió como si nada, luego cerró la revista, ahora parecía molesto por algo – no puedo creer que esa niña no me haya contado nada, qué se habrá imaginado, otra descarada más ¡Sólo me rodeo de descarados!

-Te lo habías estado aguantando ¿No? – Rió divertido olvidando lo anterior.

-¡Esa información es sumamente importante, podría ayudarme a recuperar a Tessaiga, no puedo creer que no me haya dicho nada!

-¿Cómo se supone que el pobre y desafortunado Kozu Ren va a ayudarte con Tessaiga? – Volvió a la pintura – no toda la información es útil Akito, ahora tú eres el idiota.

-¡¿Pero y la conexión con Katou Toru?!

-Eso ni siquiera está probado, además, si ese maldito y el muerto ese tienen algo que ver, entonces es un tema aparte de Tessaiga, recuerda que la están utilizando para extraerle energía que reviva a Kusawa – Inuyasha hizo un gesto de molestia, Teo no lo estaba viendo pero supo que lo hacía – la información que a ti te interesa tiene que ver con la hija de ese sujeto, no con la marioneta de Katou.

-¿Y tú no estás preocupado? – cuestionó mirándolo atento – Ese sujeto fue el que convenció a Kagome para que no volviese contigo antes de que ese raro de las ramas casi te matara – se agarró la barbilla – aprovecho muy bien la oportunidad y su identidad desconocida, ese tipo es inteligente.

-Sólo quiere fastidiarme, es lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo – echó más pintura a la brocha – recuerda que me declaró la guerra.

-Su guerra es extraña…- susurró por lo bajo, luego habló en voz alta - ¿Y que hay con lo de la clasificación E? En eso te pareces al hijo de Kozu Ren, creo que eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a Kagome, y, si la teoría de relación entre el muerto y Katou es cierta, puede que eso también sea lo que le llamó la atención a él de ti.

-Eso es evidente, ya sea que tenga una relación o no – comentó brochando con un poco de rabia – ese infeliz lo dijo, soy el monigote al que jalan de un lugar a otro, el sólo quiere un poco de la cuerda y del beneficio de tenerla, eso es todo.

Inuyasha guardo silencio un rato, iba a volver a tomar la revista, estaba a punto de abrirla mientras su amigo seguía con la obra maestra, la ventana en la que estaba se encontraba abierta, podía oír algunos gritos de niños jugando en las calles a pesar de la nieve, había tenido otra duda en la cabeza, sin embargo no estaba seguro de plantearla, así que abrió la revista y continuó con la lectura, pero sólo pasó un minuto para que la cerrara otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa con Akatski? – preguntó, la brocha se detuvo en ese instante.

-Qué hay con él – Trató de hacer como que no entendía, seguía mirando hacia la pared a pesar de que su herramienta de trabajo se había separado de ella.

-Tú sabes… - sabía que era terreno difícil – me dijiste que hace tiempo también te había mostrado una fotografía de Sasa y Kagome.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? – no lo miró, aparentó limpiar la brocha para aplicar otra tonalidad.

-¿Te conté que cuando tu mama cayó en el hospital Akatski me prohibió llamar a Kagome? – su mirada estaba seria en la respuesta corporal de su acompañante, dado que no le mostraba la cara tenía que descifrarlo de otra manera.

-De todas formas la llamaste…

-Pero el punto es que me lo prohibió, cuando era claro que la única que realmente podía ayudarte en ese momento era ella… - se acomodó en su posición – de hecho… lo dijo bastante alterado, y él no suele ser así.

-Mama estaba en el hospital Akito, no puedes pedirle calma.

-¿Así que no pasa nada raro con él?

-Nada.

-Bien… - siguió con su mirada atenta - ¿Ahora podrías decirlo mirando hacia acá? – sin embargo Teo encendió el equipo de música y siguió pintando.

(Conclu: Ellie Goulding - I Know You Care)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Comienzan a salir las asperezas! Pero aún el caos no es desatado, los detalles comienzan a aflorar, hasta que llegaran a un punto en que lo cubran todo y conviertan todo en caos. ¡Próximo capitulo, dudas y algunas respuestas! <strong>_

_**¡Tres capítulos para comenzar la sexta parte! Saludos, dejen muchos REVIEWS!**_


	93. Chapter 93

**Aniita: **Jueveees! Quedaste con ganas de más? :)

**FernyInuBellamy: **Sí, es esa misma fotografía.

**Guest: **La verdad es que también pienso lo mismo, en la historia real si Kikyou no hubiese muerto, de seguro que Inuyasha se quedaba con ella. Pero no creo que sea razón para odiar a Kikyou, simplemente así se tornó ese amor, por eso creo que Kagome merecía un amor único sólo para ella ¡Y ta dah! Nació Kiseki :). Me alegra que te haya gustado la evolución de la historia y de los personajes. Aunque esperaría saber quién eres jajaj.

**Guest:** Me alegra que hayas recapacitado en cuanto leer la historia, me alegra mucho :D.

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus mensajes, me alegra de que les agrade tanto la historia, sólo esperaría que se animara más a dejar sus nombres para saber quienes son, últimamente hay muchos Guest jaja. Saludooos!, disfruten el capitulo!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Doceavo_**_ - No sabíamos que seguíamos en ese lugar, enterrados, hundidos hasta las masas. Estamos marcados y es probable que nunca dejemos de estarlo. _

.-

Era jodidamente molesto, no entendía como había acabado haciendo algo como eso ¡Con lo que odiaba hacer cosas en el templo! Hace días que no tenía un descanso decente de la universidad y, cuando finalmente lo encontraba, la ataban a las tareas de limpieza en el templo, y todo porque Souta tenía su ronda de exámenes y por esa vez no podía encargarse de aquello, su madre estaba preocupada de la casa y el abuela ya estaba demasiado anciano para cosas como esas. Se adentró hasta los templos más ocultos, el abuelo había sido claro que eran esos de los que se había que ocupar, fantástico pensó, eso sólo podía significar más polvo. Hace una hora atrás le había avisado a Teo el interesantísimo panorama del día, él soltó una carcajada por el auricular y dijo que le ayudaría en cuanto acabara su visita en el hospital, aún no tenía noticias de él, así que envió un mensaje, la respuesta sólo tardó un minuto: "Voy saliendo, espero que todo esté impecable cuando llegue", respondió con una burla, Kagome sólo pudo levantar una ceja en forma de molestia, pero luego sonrió.

-Qué sonrisa más embobada – la sorprendió una voz, no pudo evitar soltar el aparato - ¿Te asusté? – él sujeto estaba justo en la entrada, la miraba atentó con una pequeña y peculiar sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo conocía, por eso su sorpresa fue mayor, el corazón quiso salírsele por la boca, maldito momento para soltar el celular – vaya, la sonrisa se borró por completo – comentó dando un paso hacia delante, ella tenía la escoba en la mano, decidió que sería su arma de combate, no obstante, el soltó una risa - ¿En serio? A pesar de haber estado en la compañía tú no tienes ni una pizca de conciencia de combate.

-¿Qué quieres Katou? – Estaba sumamente seria y con sus manos firmes en la madera.

-Hablar – contestó deteniendo su paso – así que puedes bajar eso.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – fue cortante.

-Si eso fuera así yo no estaría aquí ¿No crees? – la mirada seria estaba frente a él – Así que… ¿Estás de agente encubierto o una cosa así? – La miró despreocupado, Kagome se enfocó en los grisáceos que la observaban - ¿No estás grande para jugar a los detectives Kagome-Chan?

-¿Así que temes que descubra algo inconveniente para ti? – una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción salió de sus labios, el no dijo nada, una mano se posó sobre su melena azabache.

-¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente? Realmente no hay nada que tenga que ocultar – mostraba un rostro confiado, Kagome no sabía si tomarlo con desconfianza o como una oportunidad.

-¿Qué te liga a Kozu Ren?

-Mi padre y el suyo eran primos – respondió con rapidez – supongo que somos una especie de parientes lejanos, pero siento decepcionarte, yo apenas lo conocía, de hecho, supe más de él por Shizuku-Sama que de mi propia familia.

-Entonces… - parecía un poco defraudada.

-¿Entonces qué? – Se burló un poco - ¿Creíste que si tenía una relación cercana con el fallecido con un hijo de clasificación E iba a sentir empatía por Takeda Teo? – Kagome apretó la mandíbula – Eres muy ingenua Kagome-Chan… no me arriesgaría tanto por algo así, mi parentesco no tiene mayor significado.

-¿Entonces por qué…? – no alcanzó a terminar.

-¿No lo has oído muchas veces ya? – Lanzó una sonrisa algo lúgubre – un diamante en bruto… tengo deseos de poner mis manos sobre él.

Eso la hizo enfurecer, finalmente él era uno más, uno más de todos esos asquerosos enfermos que quería poner sus garras sobre él sólo para utilizarlo a su gusto, para exprimirlo, usarlo como si fuese una herramienta, un arma ¡Quienes se creían! ¡Quienes eran ellos para manejar a alguien a su antojo! El rostro de Kusawa Motoharu se le vino a la cabeza, ese maldito que había comenzado todo, luego no pudo evitar ver el rostro de Yamamoto Io, quien seguro estaba pensando cómo matarlo luego de que dejara de ser útil, y finalmente él, el hombre que tenía en frente, Katou Toru, quien la estaba mirando con total descaro, parecía una provocación, y realmente había sido exitosa, apretó sus manos a la escoba, se puso rígida y lo atacó, quería darle de lleno en la cara, estaba muy cerca, sólo necesitaba ser lo suficientemente rápida, no obstante, él lo fue más, y ni siquiera se esforzó en ello, su rápido movimiento de mano y brazo rompió el palo e hizo que Kagome quedara desarmada, hasta la última astilla había volado lejos. Fue ahí cuando entendió por qué le había dicho que ella realmente no tenía conciencia de combate, la respuesta era obvia, el palo estorbaba, ella sólo tenía que usar sus propias habilidades, así que lo hizo, tal como aquella última vez en que poso sus pies sobre la compañía dejo que una masa de energía rodeara su mano derecha, lo ataco dos veces, en todas fue esquivada, a la tercera le agarraron la muñeca y se la jalaron hacia arriba, mientras dos simples dedos se apoyaban en su frente y la empujaban hacia atrás tal cual como si fuese una niña.

-No me ataques Kagome-chan, él ya llegó – comentó mientras ésta retrocedía con torpeza por el suave empujón.

Y así era, Takeda Teo estaba parado justamente en el lugar en que Katou había estado cuando Kagome botó su teléfono, ella se sorprendió, al parecer ese hombre había usado la charla anterior sólo para darle tiempo a llegar. Los grises ojos de Katou chocaron con los de Kiseki, el segundo estaba más serio que el primero, había una línea pronunciada en su frente, no estaba contento de aquella visita y mucho menos de que estuviese tan cerca de Kagome cuando él no estaba cerca para protegerla.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? – Preguntó severo sin despegar su vista del enemigo, ella negó con la cabeza, era cierto, él apenas la había tocado - ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – los dedos le crujieron.

-No hace falta que hagas eso, sólo vine a charlar, y como vez, no le he hecho nada.

-No tenemos un tema en común.

-Teo ¿Por qué aún no dejas la compañía? – Mostraba un semblante sereno, Kagome lo miró atenta - ¿Acaso te agradan sus ideales justicieros? ¿Yamamoto Io?

-Le prometí a Akito que iba a ayudarlo a recuperar a Tessaiga, dudo que podamos lograr eso sin la compañía – respondió, seguía serio, pero al ver a Kagome segura la línea había dejado de ser pronunciada.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que en cuanto Tessaiga vuelva a ese niño tu dejaras tus contactos con la compañía ¿No es así? - Teo no dijo nada, Toru entendió el significado – dos variables, cuando Tessaiga regresa y su dueño decida no querer estar más en ese lugar, si él sigue ahí no te iras ¿No? – una pequeña mueca salió de sus labios - ¿Así que Teo sí es un buen chico?

-Cierra la boca – la última frase le molestó - ¿Estás tratando de dejarme libre para Kusawa?

-Extrañamente no pareces preocupado de que quieran revivirlo – eso pareció intrigarle.

-No, el me llamó diamante en bruto – su expresión se endureció – le enseñaré como su precioso diamante lo hace pedazos nuevamente – por un instante pareció que sus ojos se encendían.

-¡Kiseki! – Kagome se estremeció al ver el viejo semblante de verdugo.

-Entiendo… - había una leve molestia en su rostro casi imperceptible – con que en vez de deshacerte de lo que te arruinó la vida pretendes abrazarlo.

-Cállate.

-¿Es la única respuesta que tienes para mí? – Se veía más serio – vas a caer en lo que él te hizo hacer, será una especie de venganza, por segunda vez… - el aludido iba a decir algo, pero no pudo - Qué… ¿Vas a decir que se lo merece por todo lo que te hizo pasar? Bueno, siento decirte esto pequeño crio, pero sólo agregaras más peso a la carga que él puso en tu espalda. Sólo olvídate de este tipo de cosas problemáticas y sigue una vida normal, aprende a alejarte de los problemas y deja de buscarlos – Kiseki apretó los puños.

-Siempre… siempre haces eso - los dientes le crujieron un poco – deja de hablarme de esa manera, tú, un aparecido, un molesto intruso que sólo quiere cabrearme…

-Alguien tiene que decirte la verdad Teo – el receptor lo miró con ira, iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo antes de que hiciese un movimiento.

-¡Tengo una pregunta para ti! – Se paró firme, quería corroborar algo. El aludido la miró atento, parecía dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier duda – ese día en el restaurante… ¿Por qué apareciste frente a mí? ¿Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas?

-Porque sabía hacia donde te dirigías – respondió como si nada.

-Lo supuse, pero ¿Qué es lo que querías lograr?

-Justamente lo que logré – la miró indiferente – que no te acercaras al verdugo, te quiero lo más lejos posible de él Kagome-chan – aquello la sobresaltó un poco – de hecho… - volvió su mirada al muchacho en la entrada – he venido a decirte que te apartes de ella – nuevamente sus ojos estaban fijos en el otro.

-¿Qué me aparte? – Kiseki se tomó la cabeza y se rió con ironía - ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque lo quiero así.

-Una completa estupidez – respondió con algo de prepotencia – me estás llevando al límite de mi paciencia Katou, has contado con suerte este último tiempo, pero eso ya no más.

-¿Otra vez amenazando? – Lo miró como si nada – justamente es por eso que te quiero lejos de ella, un sujeto como tú no puede estar cerca de algo tan importante… por si no lo has notado, eres un desastre.

-¿Importan…te? – soltaron ambos amantes al unísono.

-¿No te imaginas de qué hablo? – una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro – una segunda vida no cambia mucho lo que eres…

Eso fue suficiente, las pupilas de Kagome y Kiseki se expandieron todo lo que podían, comprendieron el mensaje sin mayores explicaciones, en verdad, durante todo ese tiempo el interés de Katou no había estado en Takeda Teo, sino en Higurashi Kagome, en lo que era ella realmente. De pronto las macabras intenciones de Toru salieron a la luz y eso hizo enfurecer a Kiseki ¿Quién se creía? ¡Maldito, bastardo! ¡No iba a permitírselo! Estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de él en ese preciso instante, pero tan pronto dio su primer paso un enmascarado aparece sorpresivamente por detrás, él sintió su presencia y volteó su rostro, esta vez la máscara era distinta, no podía ver el color de sus ojos, sin embargo, aquella arma en sus manos fue bastante clara, iba a dispararle en el corazón, su reacción más veloz fue hacer nacer fuego en el lugar que estaba parado, pero eso no fue suficiente para evitar que le diera de lleno. Se oyó el grito aterrado de Kagome, quien de inmediato corrió hacia él, se temía lo peor, estaba viendo la herida sangrante en su mente, sin embargo eso no ocurrió, en su lugar había tres agujas clavadas en él, luego miró a quien las había disparado, estaba sacudiendo el fuego de su cuerpo, asombrosamente estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? – Balbuceó con Kiseki en brazós, quien acababa de sacarse las agujas de un solo tirón.

-Precauciones – contestó Katou – nunca voy a un encuentro con Teo sin ellas – entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que Teo apenas podía moverse y el enmascarado traía un traje especial, supuso que debajo de su abrigo Katou Toru también llevaba uno.

-Paralizantes… - susurró, observando los esfuerzos que él hacía para moverse.

-Tranquilo Teo, sólo lo hago para que no me golpees, aún sé que puedes incendiarme tan sólo al mirarme, lastimosamente no hay ninguna protección que pueda utilizar para mis órganos – suspiró - no haré nada malo – dio un paso hacia ellos, pero esta vez la furiosa era Kagome, quien formó un campo de energía y con otro impulso de energía sacó a Katou Toru del lugar y alejó a su compañero enmascarado.

-Tú… - realmente parecía enfadada - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir usando tus trucos sucios con él? ¡Siempre haces lo mismo, cobarde!

-Repito: precauciones… - comentó poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose un poco – eres buena… - el enmascarado se le acercó - ¿Qué más puedo esperar del Pan-Ku? – sonrió con algo de malicia, a la pareja se le volcó el corazón al volver a oír ese nombre – así es, he tenido este interés por ti todo este tiempo… sinceramente me asustan los peligros que puedes afrontar con alguien tan escandaloso como una clasificación E de compañero, eso no en conveniente, puedes salir lastimada, y ya vez, si te sucede algo antes de poder usar la magia del Pan-ku sería verdaderamente desastroso – rió un poco más fuerte y, para su sorpresa, de un impulso de ira Kiseki logró sentarse, sus ojos se encontraron por una tercera vez, Katou jamás había visto tanta ira y odio en una expresión, sintió un pequeño ardor en su estómago y escupió algo de sangre, entendía lo que pasaba.

-Así que el monstruo realmente no era una invención de Kusawa Motoharu, en verdad… - sintió un dolor punzante, pero continuó hablando apoyándose en su enmascarado - ¿El monstruo siempre estuvo ahí?

-¡Detente! ¡Te está provocando, no caigas en lo que él quiere! – Le gruñó Kagome - ¡Yo estoy aquí!

Entonces el dolor se marchó del cuerpo de Katou, ahora había un mayor chorro de sangre escurriéndose por sus labios, lazó otra mueca torcida, "Así que esto es un diamante", comentó antes de marcharse junto con su enmascarado.

Se quedaron en silencio, el atardecer estaba cerca, Kagome aún lo sostenía firme y él continuaba mirando fijamente al sitio en que hace unos momentos atrás habían estado esos hombres, si hubiese podido apretar los puños y rechinar los diente lo hubiera hecho. Kagome apoyó la frente en su hombro, aún no encontraba qué decir, había sido demasiadas cosas, mucho que procesar y analizar, sabía que todo había sido importante, cada vez que oía hablar a ese sujeto sentía que había otra frase oculta bajo la que salía a la luz, pero por más que trataba de concentrarse en eso, no podía evitar centrarse en la últimas revelaciones. Pan-ku… él había dicho Pan-ku… creyó que eso estaba atrás, que se había sumergido en el tiempo, en el ayer, pero no, seguía ahí, latente, pero realmente, la preocupación no era exactamente que eso siguiera dentro de ella… no, había algo más importante que eso…

Teo comenzó a mover sus dedos y su mano, el efecto del paralizante ya era casi nulo, Kagome le preguntó si ya podía ponerse de pie y él asintió con la cabeza, se paró, aunque de todas formas recibió la ayuda de Kagome, a pesar de ya no ser necesario, ella no se soltó de su brazo derecho. Comenzaron a caminar para alejarse de ahí, ninguno decía nada cuando se suponía que debían estar charlando seriamente sobre la situación, cada uno tenía su propia determinación en la cabeza, uno tuvo intenciones de guardárselas, pero el otro no pudo evitar hacerla estallar. Kagome soltó su brazo y se paró firme ante él, sus dedos se apoyaron suavemente en sus hombros para detenerlo.

-Debes prometérmelo… - habló con firmeza – debes prometerme que no harás algo como eso otra vez.

Él la miró con aparente serenidad, guardó silencio unos segundos – de qué estás hablando, volvamos, tu familia debe estar preguntándose por ti.

-Primero quiero que me lo prometas.

-No te entiendo – aparentó – volvamos ya.

-¡Promételo! – subió el tono de voz y lo paro con mayor brusquedad, buscó que la mirara directamente a los ojos – prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo como eso para mantenerme a salvo, de eso te habló, promete que no volverás a hacer lo que hiciste esa vez – él la miró fijo, no dijo nada, se veía desganado – estoy esperando, anda, apresúrate y promételo.

-No. – se oyó como un ruido sordo, la piernas de Kagome temblaron.

-¿No, qué?

-Que no, que no lo prometo – estaba serio.

-Co… como que no lo prometes… - sintió como si su cuerpo no pudiese sostenerse.

-Eso – la miró firme – no lo prometo, porque no voy a cumplirlo.

Un gran estruendo, algunas aves volaron de los árboles y de los tejados a causa de él, Kiseki tenía el rostro volteado y la mejilla enrojecida, Kagome aún mantenía la mano en el aire y la respiración agitada, él no dijo nada, lentamente regreso el rostro a su posición y en sus ojos mantuvo la misma determinación de antes, que lo hubiesen golpeado no cambiaba nada, absolutamente nada.

-¡Qué te crees! – Estalló ella - ¡¿Así que ya lo estabas pensando?! ¡¿Ya lo habías decidido todo?! – Él seguía mirándola de la misma manera - ¡Y qué pasa con nuestra promesa, así no puedes cumplir con ella! ¡Ahora mismo quiero que prometas que cuando llegue el momento no harás nada sobre esto!

-Te dije que no – respondió con dureza - ¿Acaso eres sorda? Voy a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana y ya está, no tienes voz en mis decisiones.

La mano de Kagome volvió a tomar impulso, pero esta vez fue detenida antes de causar daño, Kiseki apretó un poco de su muñeca y mantuvo los ojos sobre los de ella, estaba claro que no iba a dejar que lo volviese a golpear. Ella apretó los dientes, esa horrible sensación invadió su cuerpo como un fantasma, como el fantasma que siempre estaba ahí y no era capaz de dejarla, comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas cayeron a montones, pero el semblante de él no cambió.

-No tienes idea…- comenzó ella – no tienes idea de cómo se sintió… - luego estalló, se zafó de él con un tirón y gritó - ¡No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste ese día! – Ahora lloraba con rabia, tenía mucha rabia contra ese hombre - ¡Para ti fue fácil! ¡Simplemente te fuiste, desapareciste de la faz de la tierra! ¡Pero yo no! ¡Yo me quede a ver todo lo que tú dejaste atrás, me quede a ver todo lo que dejo tu paso, me quede sin ti! – él mantenía su mirada sobre ella, era evidente que ambos estaban mal con la situación, dejo que se descargara, que siguiera gritándole todo lo que quisiera - ¡No tienes idea de cómo fue! ¡Sentir que mueres sin hacerlo, sentir que tus pasos no avanzan, sentir que tu sonrisa no vale nada, que tu voz no se siente, que el aire no entra a tus pulmones a pesar de respirar! ¡El frío día y noche, el agujero dentro de ti! – Respiró un poco y luego siguió - ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Quieres hacerme pasar por eso de nuevo, quieres hundirme otra vez!

-Si fuera yo, harías lo mismo.

-¡No lo haría porque tú no me dejarías! – Gruñó con más rabia - ¡Ese día y con Motoharu también, tomas decisiones sin siquiera considerar mis sentimientos, no te pones a pensar en cómo me sentiré después de eso, sólo piensas egoístamente en lo que tú deseas!

-¿Egoísta? – La miró con algo de presión – todos mis pasos han sido por ti ¿Dónde está el egoísmo? Cada cosa que he hecho ha sido por ti.

-Pero yo jamás he querido que lo hicieras – declaró.

-¿Entonces quieres que yo sea el hundido? ¿Quieres mostrarme lo que es el frío Kagome? – Su voz tenía un hilo de hielo, ella guardó silencio – no quiero sentir eso, no vas a hacer que me arrepienta por las decisiones que he tomado, no vas a hacer que me arrepienta por la decisión que tome aquel día.

-¿Así que lo harás otra vez? – más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Y mil veces.

-¡Entonces quieres que te vea desaparecer entre mis dedos otra vez! – Volvió a gritar - ¡Dijiste que querías verme segura, a salvo, que querías lo mejor para mí y mi felicidad, pero lo único que en verdad lograste fue asesinarme! ¡Tomaste una decisión que no te correspondía, un papel que no tenías y lo usaste contra mí! ¡Y piensas volver a hacerlo! – Luego lanzó un grito más definitivo - ¡Dices que todo lo haces por mí, pero eso no es así! ¡Tú todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora ha sido por ti! ¡Esas decisiones han sido pensando en ti!

Silencio… el atardecer estaba en su mayor punto, la luz anaranjada iluminaba sus rostros, una brisa pasó sobre ellos haciendo que sus cabellos se bambolearan, sus ojos no se despegaron ni por un segundo de los del otro, de pronto, en un momento el rostro de Kiseki se volvió sumamente melancólico, su mente había hecho un descubrimiento.

-Entiendo… - soltó con suavidad – ahora lo entiendo… la verdad es que seguimos ahí – Kagome se paralizó ante la suave y desgarrante voz – el tiempo jamás ha avanzado para nosotros, seguimos en ese lugar, metidos en esa cueva, bajo ese cráter, yo sigo sobre ese suelo y tú sigues teniéndome en tus brazos… yo sigo muriendo y tú sigues viviendo… - los ojos de la chica se pusieron más opacos que antes – no importa todo lo que haya pasado en este tiempo, no importa que eso ocurriera hace siglos atrás… nuestro tiempo se paró, no nos movemos de ese instante, seguimos en esa escena una y otra vez a pesar de estar aquí ahora… estaremos atrapados en el día de mi muerte hasta que nuestros huesos se consuman…

Ambos mantuvieron sus vacías y melancólicas miradas, no había nada más que decir, él había dicho exactamente lo que pasaba, había dado la condena, ellos no estaba ahí, ellos seguían en ese lugar hace siglos atrás. Kagome dejó de mirarlo, dio un paso al costado y oculto su rostro para luego comenzar a correr, Kiseki se quedó ahí, estático, de piedra observando al vació, sintiendo el peso de una vida miserable, de un destino maldito, atrapado en un agujero del cual no podía salir.

.-

-Se fue corriendo… - murmuró un hombre sobre el tejado – debió haber sido una escena muy triste – no parecía completamente feliz por ello.

-¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó el enmascarado junto a él - ¿Esa cosa que te tomaste es efectiva o no?

-Mucho mejor, suerte que la traje conmigo, se enojó bastante – respondió Katou sin dejar de mirar en la dirección de antes – no se ha movido de ahí…

-Eso es bueno… ¿No?

-Sí… - no se veía muy convencido – gracias, yo no me sabía muy bien esa historia, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido usar algo así – luego lo miró - ¿Podrías sacarte la máscara? Me está molestando ni siquiera verte los ojos.

-Pero si no me estás mirando a mí… - comentó mientras se la quitaba – es una buena idea que cubriera mi pelo y mis ojos…

-Te hubiese reconocido al instante, había que hacer algo con eso – luego volvió a mirar a aquella dirección, el atardecer estaba más anaranjado que nunca – él sigue ahí… - luego notó como el joven junto a él sacaba su teléfono celular - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Completar el plan, hay que hacerlo más efectivo – contestó marcando un número, Katou Toru lo miró con curiosidad.

.-

Su pierna comenzó a vibrar, al parecer alguien estaba intentando ubicarlo, Kiseki deslizó la mano débilmente en el bolsillo de su pantalón, vio el identificador, por un instante se sintió un poco mejor, pero su aire de soledad y desamparo continuaba, contestó.

-Hola – oyó al otro lado - ¿Estás ocupado?

-No… no realmente… - respondió sin ganas - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada tan importante, sólo quería contarte algo – dijo el sujeto que lo estaba mirando desde un tejado cercano sin que él lo supiera – quería contárselo a mi hermano… - una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Katou al oir eso.

-Akatski… ¿Estás bien…? – muchas veces había querido preguntar eso.

-Nell me llamó… hemos roto.

-…¿Qué…? – sintió como si el suele crujiese.

-Que ha roto conmigo, dijo que la distancia era mucha y que era la oportunidad adecuada para que los dos hiciéramos nuestras vidas aparte.

-¿Vas a ir por ella? No te preocupes, yo me encargo de mama – soltó como si fuera obvio.

-No iré por ella Teo – eso lo sorprendió – asombrosamente, y debo admitir que me sorprendió muchísimo, estuve de acuerdo con ella… me di cuenta de que habíamos mantenido una relación por tanto tiempo sólo porque creíamos que estábamos destinados y no queríamos romper con esa magia.

-¿Qué estás…? – el suelo crujió un poco más.

-Que es una ilusión… todo eso de eternidad, destino… esas cosas son invenciones nuestras – soltó la voz en el auricular – son cosas que nos decimos para poder afrontar de mejor manera la dureza del mundo… eso no existe Teo.

-Ve a buscarla – contestó – estás a tiempo, cuando la veas… - no lo dejo continuar.

-No quiero – fue tajante – en verdad… me sentí liberado, cuando ella dijo que ya no más me sentí libre, una libertad que llenaba mis pulmones, como si un peso que no conocía desapareciera, es como si ahora pudiese volar.

-¿Libre…? – la voz le crujió un poco.

-Teo… - Los ojos de Akatski miraron fijamente la espalda de su hermano menor - ¿Por qué no pruebas la libertad conmigo…? – Hubo silencio del otro lado – vamos a la libertad Otooto – dijo por última vez antes de cortar la conexión.

Teo se quedó tieso con el celular en el oído, luego dejo caer su mano de forma pesada sin dejar de mirar a la lejanía con una mirada perdida, sintió dolor en su pecho y la garganta atrapada, sus labios se abrieron un poco – Libertad – susurró de forma desganada, agachó un poco la cabeza ocultando sus ojos tras el flequillo y caminó lentamente para marcharse de ahí.

.-

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Katou.

-Eso del Pan-Ku no iba a funcionar por sí sólo – contestó guardándose el teléfono y viendo como su hermano se iba.

-Así que lo tenías todo planeado ¿Por eso me pediste que consiguiera esa beca para tu novia? – Él no respondió – excelente idea, definitivamente no lo habría pensado.

-¿No fue por eso que me buscaste? – Akatski lo miró fijo – Necesitas mi ayuda, estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Katou Toru sonrió abiertamente, parecía satisfecho – sabía que podría contar contigo Akatski, pero me tienes preocupado ¿de verdad han roto o eso sólo fue para Teo?

-Es mentira, no tienes que preguntar algo tan obvio, tú ya lo sabes – contestó – pero si el piensa que ella y yo rompimos entonces luego de esto ¿Qué esperanza le puede quedar a él?

-Por eso rompiste la imagen que el admiraba y deseaba seguir.

-Exacto – caminó para salir del tejado – ya verás, esto será lo definitivo para alejarlo de Higurashi, ellos no volverán a estar juntos – luego lo miró de reojo – tú y yo nos encargaremos de eso por todos los medios que tengamos.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor – respondió satisfecho al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a seguirlo. La noche llegó.

(Conclu: Ellie Goulding - I Know You Care)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Akatski y Katou? ¡Pero qué está pasando! ¿Por qué su hermano se ha aliado al enemigo y esta buscando lastimarlo? ¿Qué pasará ahora con la relación de Kiseki y Kagome? ¿Acaso este es el fin? ¡La mano de Katou Toru esta encima de todo! <em>**


	94. Chapter 94

**KarlaPC: **Me alegra que te hayas decidido a dejar un mensaje, y no te preocupes, vamos a llegar a la ultima temporada, pero tiene una duración casi el doble de las otras (aún no la termino, pero voy en el capitulo 20, no sé cuantos tendrá..)

**ericka1a: **Sí, sé que ha aparecido poco ultimamente, pero es que la historia no va mucho en él por el momento, pero sólo por el momento ah. Ojala sigas comentando con naturalidad, aunque sea algo chiquito se valora.

**CarolinaShinatal: **Dejare que tu misma te has tus impresiones respecto al tema, luego veremos qué tal te va con la inutición. A todo esto, hablando de hermanos ¿Que tal la tuya? ¿Eras tu la que comentaba junto a su hermana, no? No las he visto seguido por aquí, sería bueno si volviera a pasar. Saludos!

**nelyta: **Una tesis interesante, veamos qué más sigues pensando y si algo de eso concuerda con lo que está pasando, no falta mucho para que se sepa todo. Saludos.

**Kiara: **Lee este capitulo y dime cómo van tus ilusiones.

**Karen Suzuki: **Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste la historia :)

**FernyInuBellamy: **Mini paro cardiaco? Bueno, puedo dormir en paz, he logrado mi cometido jajaj

**milu:** la escuché, la verdad es que para la cuarta temporada hubiera quedado excelente. No soy amante de la bachata ni nada de ese estilo de musica, pero la verdad que la letra le viene muy bien. Saludos!

**Eney de Taisho: **Esperemos que en el futuro se ponga mejor :)

**miko kaoru-sama: **Buena intuición, o quizas lo deje muy evidente jajaja, en cuanto a lo otro, creo que dejaré que lo pienses por ti misma, si supiste lo otro sin que te lo dijera, tal vez en esta ocasión pasa igual. Saludos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

_**Treceavo - **Eres mi soporte, mi apoyo, mi cable a tierra desde que pusimos un pie en este mundo, sé que me guías bien, yo iría a ojos cerrados donde fuese que me dijeses, te seguiría a cualquier lugar, confió en ti, te creo todo... ¿Tú no estarás usando eso en mi contra, no?_

_.-_

-¡Buenos días, buenos días! – Exclamó Akatski abriendo las cortinas con brusquedad y dejando que la luz de la mañana inundara el cuarto de su hermano – ¡Es un maravilloso día para estar desperdiciándolo de esta manera!

Teo maldijo con un murmullo extraño y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, el sol no estaba siendo su mejor aliado en ese momento, y al parecer, su hermano tampoco, en más de una forma. Comenzó a jalar las sabanas sobre él, pero la persona bajo ellas se resistía.

-Llevas dos días aquí en la oscuridad Teo, ni siquiera me dejaste decirle a Sou que podía pasar a verte cuando vino a verte – comentó cuando llevaba la mitad de la batalla ganada, luego olfateó un poco – y te informo que hueles a muerto ¡Puaj! Realmente te estás pudriendo.

-¡Callate! – sólo las sabanas con una clara expresión ofendida, luego agarró la pollera que traía puesta y comenzó a olerla, no se llevó una buena sorpresa, su expresión lo dijo todo.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije… - dijo soltando las sabanas que habían quedado en sus manos – báñate y vístete luego, vamos a salir – empezó a salir de la habitación.

-¿Salir? ¿Dónde? – Lo miró con curiosidad – Es lunes ¿No tienes clases?

-Es un día de gemelos, así que lo dejare pasar – comentó con una sonrisa – apresúrate.

.-

Teo obedeció, luego de dos días salió de su cama, se ducho, se vistió y salió de casa, desde aquella melancólica conversación no había vuelto a hablar con Kagome, ni siquiera por mensaje de texto, no sabía qué decir, ya había quedado todo dicho, ya se habían dado cuenta en qué posición estaban, enterrados, no podía decirse mejor, enterrados en un mismo instante para siempre, atados y encadenados, imposibilitados de avanzar… Esos días su cabeza había dado vueltas y vueltas, pero más que pensar en lo que había dicho ella y él, estaba perdido en lo que había dicho Akatski por el teléfono, libertad… eso sonaba bien, volar, liberarse de la atadura inexistente, algo embriagador, él quería volar, no había duda de que él quería ir hacía la libertad, y ahora su hermano estaba tratando de mostrarle el camino hacia ella, y él estaba deseando ir por ese camino, si Akatski lo había hecho ¿Por qué él no podría seguirlo? Entonces sería como hace años, cuando en su mundo solo estaba la cara que era igual a la suya, cuando Nell no había aparecido en el parque de juegos y cuando el recuerdo de Kagome no se había despertado completamente dentro de él, cuando eran solo los dos, los dos pequeños niños vestidos de jardinera de mezclilla y un gorro más ancho que sus cabezas para evitar la insolación.

Tomaron el autobús, Akatski nunca dijo donde irían hasta que el camino se volvió tan obvio que para Teo fue imposible no reconocerlo, era el mar, iban a la playa a la que solían ir cuando eran pequeños, su madre los llevaba cada verano, ellos amaban el mar, amaban meter sus pequeños pies en el agua fría y jugar con las algas y bichos que dejaban las olas, corrían de un lugar a otro confiados de que su madre los estaba cuidando desde algún punto cercano.

-Que nostálgico… - comentó el menor de los gemelos con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Ah que sí – sonrió el mayor – hace tiempo que no respiro el aire del océano – se estiró un poco para sentir un poco más esa brisa.

-Ojala mama pudiese haber venido con nosotros…

-Iremos a verla mañana y le llevaremos un recuerdo – comentó echándole un vistazo.

-¿Ha preguntado por mí? – estaba consciente de que no había ido a verla.

-Descuida, encontré buenas escusas – lo miró atentó, lo conocía, estaba inquieto - ¿Algo más que quisieras preguntar?

-Kagome… ¿No has hablado con ella? – su vista se volvió más melancólica.

-No, para nada, pero que bah, eso ya no tiene que preocuparte – Teo le había contado todo el mismo día en qué ocurrió – Ustedes ya terminaron ¿No? – Le agarró los hombros por detrás – ya olvídalo, es tiempo de pasar de esas cosas – comentó con una sonrisa segura en su rostro.

Akatski lo soltó y comenzó a adentrarse en la playa, su hermano seguía en su posición estaba un poco ido ¿Terminar? ¿Entonces eso fue lo que paso? ¿No era una simple pelea…? No… eso no era una simple pelea, definitivamente no, él lo sabía, pero de todas formas se sorprendió cuando su hermano pronunció aquellas palabras… Y ella tampoco lo había llamado, ella tampoco había preguntado por él, así que había de suponer que de su parte estaba de acuerdo con la conclusión de Akatski. Un sabor amargo en su boca, Akatski lo llamó con un gestó, él sonrió tenuemente y lo siguió.

.-

.-

.-

-¿Has peleado con Takeda, hermana? – La voz de Souta hizo que dejase de molestar a Buyo.

-¿Por qué lo dices…? – desvió la mirada.

-Porque él no ha aparecido por aquí, y tú no has salido de casa – se sentó junto a ella en el tatami – hoy ni siquiera fuiste a clases.

-Estaba cansada…

-¿Estás esperando a que venga a buscarte, no? – la miró atentó, ella no dijo nada – piensas que él puede aparecer mientras tú sales de casa… así que te quedas aquí jugando con Buyo – ella dejo en evidencia su melancólica expresión - ¿Así que se han peleado?

-Ni siquiera sé si fue una pelea… - murmuró con desgana – ni siquiera sé si puedo llamarlo… Esto es… como si no fuésemos capaces de repararlo… - no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

-¿Lo quieres? – ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Él te quiere? – Ella volvió a asentir - ¿Entonces por qué no podrían repararlo? – Comentó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo – no entiendo muy bien lo que los envuelve a ustedes dos, pero… - miro hacia el árbol en el jardín – si es tan verdadero como yo creo que lo es, entonces sólo debiesen preocuparse de mirar adelante y no voltearse nunca más.

-Pero…

-¿Te aprieta el pecho? ¿Te sientes sola? ¿Vacía? – No hubo respuesta – pero conoces la única forma para detener esas desagradables sensaciones ¿No? – Ella escondió un poco la cabeza – y sabes que no habrá otra posibilidad más que esa, así que… ¿Piensas quedarte con esos sentimientos para siempre?

.-

.-

.-

-¡¿No te da gusto haber venido?! – Exclamó Akatski mientras el sonido de las olas golpeaba sus oídos, su hermano sonrió tenuemente – ya estamos a mitad de invierno, aunque haga frío se siente a gusto.

Se había quitado los zapatos como cuando eran niños, Akatski estaba dejando que la fría agua del mar mojara sus pies mientras extendía sus brazos para sentir mejor la brisa del mar, se veía realmente contentó, como hace tiempo no se le veía así, y Teo se lo hizo saber.

-Eso es porque ahora soy libre – respondió sin dejar de extender los brazos, entonces Teo recordó aquella conversación – siento la libertad sobre mí, como si pudiera volar, como si ya nada importara – luego se volteó un poco - ¿No quieres reír conmigo Teo? – Lo invitó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-Yo… - estaba un poco turbado, entonces Akatski dejo de estirar los brazos y se paró firme frente a él.

-¿No quieres reír? ¿No quieres sentirte feliz? ¿No quieres la libertar Teo?

-Sí la quiero… si quiero libertad.

-¿Entonces qué estás esperando? – Incitó - ¿Por qué no la tomas?

-Yo…- la sensación del suelo quebrándose volvió.

-Ven – le tendió una mano – yo te enseñare la libertad, sino sabes encontrarla, yo puedo decirte dónde está.

-Yo…- no podía articular palabra, la brisa del mar sacudía sus cabellos y hacia su expresión todavía más melancólica.

-Olvídala – finalmente fue más explícito – olvida a esa mujer, olvida el peso que ella te trae, la carga, esa carga que ninguno de los dos necesita – luego sus labios volvieron a pronunciar aquella palabra con firmeza – libérate – su mirada inundó la de Teo – toma la libertad y no la sueltes más.

Él se veía tan seguro de lo que decía, se veía tan bien cuando se suponía que debía estar destrozado por la marcha de Nell, pero no, en vez de llorar él decía que había hallado la libertad, y en ese momento estaba tratando de guiarlo a ella, quería llevárselo con él. Miró el rostro firme frente a él, hablaba en serio, parecía sincero, confiado, su mirada le hacía imposible negar lo que le estaba diciendo, la mano extendida seguía ahí, invitándolo, diciéndole que todo estaría mejor en cuanto la tomara y decidiera seguir su camino, así que le creyó, confió en él como toda su vida lo había hecho, Akatski sólo quería lo mejor para él, Akatski sólo le mostraría lo mejor para él, Akatski sabía qué era lo mejor para él, así que lo hizo, tomó su mano e intentó sonreír como él lo hacía en cuanto vio que su hermano lo seguía. Entonces ahora eran dos jóvenes con los pies en el agua y los brazos extendidos para recibir la brisa del mar, y, a pesar que sus rostros se congelaron con el aire frío y sus pies ya no podían sentirse debido a la temperatura del agua, continuaron ahí por un buen rato sintiendo el sabor de la libertad.

.-

La mañana siguiente Akatski tampoco fue a la universidad, los hermanos salieron a correr por la ciudad tan sólo para probar algo nuevo, de un tramo a otro hacían carreras por diversión, para poder reírse del que perdía y volver a correr para reincorporar el orgullo del que había sido perdedor. En una de esas carreras, pasaban por un calle concurrida, aún era temprano por la mañana y las personas más rezagadas todavía estaban intentando llegar a sus lugares de trabajos, acababan de acabar una nueva competencia, Teo tenía el corazón y la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico, aun así traía una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se entumeció en cuanto divisó a alguien en medio de la multitud, era ella… estaba claro, podría distinguirla incluso en un grupo de un millón de personas, ella siempre resaltaría en sus ojos. Caminaba con cautela, no lo había visto, estaba perdida dentro de su mente, seguramente iba a clases, Teo se percató de que estaban muy cerca de su universidad, tragó saliva, sintió que sus labios se secaban y su garganta temblaba, sintió deseos de gritar, de llamarla y que lo viera, pero cuando iba a dar un paso para hacerlo una mano lo detuvo, Akatski lo estaba sosteniendo de la muñeca.

-Tú intentas cortarte las alas – dijo la voz apegada en su oído - ¿No decías que quería libertad? – Teo no pudo ver los opacos ojos tras él.

-La quiero… quiero libertad – respondió en un murmullo.

-Entonces sígueme – ordenó jalándolo y guiándolo en otra dirección como si fuera un niño.

En ese momento Kagome se percató de la cabellera color ceniza entre la multitud, su corazón se detuvo, "¿Kiseki…?", musitó con su vista fija sobre él, entonces comenzó a escarbar entre las gente, escarbaba y escarbaba tratando de alcanzarlo, pero ellos hacían imposible que pudiese acercase lo suficiente mientras a quien quería alcanzar se alejaba de su vista. Se desesperó, quería tocarlo, quería que se volteara a verla, así que grito su nombre entre la multitud… Y él la escucho… Iba a detenerse, su cuerpo entero había reaccionado al llamado, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo su hermano volvió a jalar hasta el punto en que dejo sus rostro a tres centímetros de distancia, lo miró severo.

-Esto es una carrera, no voy a dejar que te pierdas a medio camino – luego comenzó a correr sin soltarle la muñeca – ¡Vamos a volar Teo! – gritó mientras lo arrastraba con él hasta un punto en que la voz de esa mujer no fuese capaz de perturbar la decisión de su hermano menor.

.-

.-

.-

-¿Cómo vas con tus clases Kagome-Chan? ¿Está yendo todo bien? – preguntó la mujer en cama antes de lanzar un poco de toz.

-Bien, gracias Takeda-San – contestó ella con una tenue sonrisa - ¿Usted cómo se está sintiendo? No la veo muy bien… - una sonrisa amarga salió de los labios de la mujer, pero antes de que la joven volviera a decir algo volvió a toser.

-¡¿Momo-chan, estás forzándote otra vez?! – apareció una enfermera desde la puerta.

-No, no se preocupe por mí Kugayama-San, sólo estoy aguardando – contestó con una tenue sonrisa mientras Kagome se le acercaba algo preocupada.

-Muy bien, espero no me hagas regresar – advirtió la mujer para luego marcharse y dejar la puerta junta.

-Usted no está muy bien… - advirtió Kagome.

-La verdad es que no – respondió con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la receptora.

Justo en ese instante dos hermanos con el mismo rostro caminaban por los pasillos del hospital, estaban conversando de cosas triviales justo antes de toparse con la enfermera que hasta hace poco había estado en la habitación de la enferma, "Me alegra que hoy Momo-Chan tenga tantas visitas", aquello encendió la curiosidad de los gemelos, quienes apresuraron el paso para descubrir quién más estaba con su madre, finalmente llegaron frente a la habitación, la puerta estaba junta, Teo acababa de tomar la manilla de la puerta cuando oyó la voz dentro del cuarto.

-¿Quiere que le acomode las almohadas Takeda-San? – sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz, se paralizó, y su hermano lo notó, también había descubierto el nombre de la visita.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien así – Akatski tomó el hombro de Teo para que se fueran, él iba a hacerle caso, pero de pronto la conversación en el cuarto hizo que los dos quisieran escuchar lo que seguía – Kagome-Chan ¿Alguna vez te he contado cómo conocí al padre de los gemelos…? – Ahora estaban los dos hermanos petrificados tras la puerta – no… no lo creo, nunca se lo he contado a nadie, nunca le hablo a nadie de él…

-¿Quiere hablar de eso? – preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa dulce, la mujer la miro algo triste, melancólica.

-¿Quieres escuchar cosas como esas…? – rió débilmente.

-A mí me gustaría escuchar lo que sea que usted quiera decir – hubo unos segundos de silencio, el tema parecía duro para ella, lo estaba meditando, así que Kagome sostuvo su mano para darle ánimos, y resultó.

-En ese tiempo a pesar de ser joven tenía un novio desde hace tres años, éramos amigos de infancia, nos conocíamos de toda la vida y yo estaba segura de que era el amor de mi vida – comenzó mirando hacia un punto vació – íbamos a ir a una cita de aniversario y quedamos de juntarnos en la tarde, ese día yo llegue antes, así que lo esperé, y mientras esperaba a que llegara un grupo de jóvenes paso corriendo frente a mí, ellos siguieron de largo, pero uno se detuvo cerca de mí, se quedó mirándome un rato y eso me incomodó – rió un poco – quería gritarle que se fuera, pero no lo hice, mi novio había llegado así que deje de prestarle atención, luego me di cuenta que el desconocido había decidido marcharse, aunque ahora, en vez de curiosidad, vi melancolía en sus ojos, pero yo… en vez de centrarme en la melancolía, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos grises…- volvió a sonreír al recordar.

-¿Grises…? – eso llamó la atención de Kagome.

-Sí, los mismos hermosos ojos de él están en Akatski y Teo – parecía feliz de ello.

-¿Cómo siguió todo?

-Pasaron semanas hasta que lo volví a ver… - continuó – estaba sentada en la parada del autobús cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba junto a mí y me miraba fijo, lo miré, y ahí estaban, los mismos ojos grises de la vez pasada, y aún seguían melancólicos, entonces él dijo de la nada "Vas a morirte de cáncer" – eso perturbo un poco a quienes estaban tras la puerta y a la oyente oficial – en ese momento quise golpearlo, pero él sonrió de una manera maravillosa y volvió a hablar: "Pero no te preocupes, no soltaré tu mano cuando llegue ese momento" Y yo… - una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla - …supe que estaba diciendo la verdad, y de esa extraña manera entendí que lo que había interpretado como amor todo ese tiempo no tenía comparación con lo que esos ojos y esa sonrisa había despertado en mí en tan solo un instante… - volvió a sonreír ante el preciado recuerdo – entonces él se presentó y dijo: "Eres el amor de mi vida y yo el tuyo ¿Te das cuenta de eso o tendré que demostrártelo?" – más lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla, intentó quitarlas – y yo le dije "Tengo a alguien" y él sólo dijo "Pero yo ya estoy aquí" y le respondí "No te estaba esperando" y él contestó "Pero yo te he estado buscando toda mi vida" y luego dijo "Gracias por dejar que te encontrara" y sonrió con la misma sonrisa que tiene Akatski cuando ve a Nell, con la misma sonrisa que has puesto en Teo cada vez que él te ve – ella siguió llorando mientras su oyente la consolaba con dulzura.

-Ya es suficiente – murmuró Akatski desde su escondite – vámonos – los dos pares de ojos grises se miraron fijo, el mayor volvió a tomar el antebrazo del menor y lo incitó a caminar en otra dirección. Teo volvió a seguirlo.

.-

Ambos hermanos estaban en la cafetería del hospital, habían pedido un café, no obstante, ninguno de los dos había probado el suyo, cada uno tenía sus propias dudas y complejidad dentro de su cabeza, tenían sus propias preguntas, pero sólo uno saco sus preocupaciones al exterior, el otro continuó guardándoselas.

-Libertad…- murmuró Teo captando la atención de Akatski - ¿Crees que él voló hacia ella tal como nosotros lo estamos haciendo ahora? – clavó lo ojos sobre su hermano, él tembló un poco – ¿Así que él la dejo a ella y nos dejó a nosotros por su libertad?

-No, él no…- se trancó, no sabía qué decir, o sabía qué decir pero se mordía la lengua para no hacerlo.

-Lo detesto… ¿Sostener su mano en el final? Qué estupideces son esas, no entiendo cómo ella puede seguir teniendo esos sentimientos por él a pesar de todo… a pesar de que él se marchó y nunca regresó – entonces Akatski se levantó de forma abrupta y sostuvo la cabeza de su hermano entre sus dos manos.

-Ya pasa de eso – dijo firme – olvídate, ese hombre ya debe estar muerto, lo importante ahora somos nosotros, guárdalo bien en tu cabeza.

-¿Estás hablando de la libertad otra vez? – Preguntó con pesar - ¿Entonces por qué no la siento?

-Está aquí, justo ahora la tienes en tus manos, así que no puedes dejarla escapar ¿Me entiendes? – Luego sacudió un poco la cabeza que estaba entre sus manos - ¿Entendiste Teo? – repitió reflejándose en su pupila.

-Entiendo… - murmuró débil – ya pasó un rato, vamos a ver a mama…

.-

.-

Otra vez estaba tumbado sobre su cama, una vez más con la vista perdida en el techo cuestionando todo en su vida, se suponía que todo estaba bien, que ya estaba todo aclarado, las palabras de su hermano habían sido claras, seguras, no había razón para ir en una dirección contraria a ellas, más aun así, no era capaz de sentir sus alas extendidas, ni la brisa del viento sobre su piel, todo lo contraría, sólo se sentía clavado al suelo y la tierra hundiéndolo en él. Extendió sus brazos dejando sus palmas hacia arriba, sus labios un poco entre abiertos, sus ojos vacíos y los mechones de cabellos caídos dejando ver su frente, era de madrugada, no podía dormir, ni siquiera lo estaba intentando, seguía con la ropa de la tarde y sin la intención de meterse bajo la cama. La ventana estaba abierta, había un poco de viento, las cortinas se bamboleaban un poco y hacía frío, pero él no tuvo intenciones de ponerse de pie para cerrar esa ventana. Recordó la voz de su madre hablando con tanta dedicación de ese lejano hombre, recordó la visita al mar, el rostro y la voz de Akatski… recordó la discusión con ella… lo que dijeron, lo que quedo atrás… el atardecer, su pelo en el atardecer, sus ojos en el atardecer, su piel, sus labios pronunciando su nombre, sus lágrimas… Pestañeo suave, las horas siguieron pasando, el frío siguió entrando, nevó… finalmente se incorporó, quedó sentado sobre su cama con los pies en el suelo, miró hacia la ventana, se dirigió hacia ella con calma, movió la cortina y cerró el paso de la brisa helada, echó un vistazo por el vidrio, las calles estaban blancas, estaban en pleno invierno, "Lo sé…", murmuró en la soledad, "Siempre lo he sabido…", luego regreso a la cama y cayó en ella nuevamente, pero ahora planeaba cerrar sus ojos por un tiempo.

.-

.-

Abrí los ojos, otro día más, creo que soñé con él otra vez, cuando él no duerme junto a mí lo sueño con mayor ímpetu, veo el enfoque de su sonrisa, la pupila de sus grises ojos, lo oigo decir mi nombre, casi puedo sentir sus dedos tocando los míos… Me incorpore y miré por la ventana, todo estaba blanco, al parecer sería un fría mañana, me bañe, desayune y salí de la casa con un abrigo, cuando iba en la mitad de las escaleras el frío me hizo darme cuenta que había olvidado la bufanda, pero no regrese por ella, en lugar de eso seguí mi camino hasta la estación, el metro iba lleno como siempre, apenas podía moverme, fue un gran alivió cuando logré salir de ahí. Caminé lento a pesar de que las personas lo hacían con paso apresurado a mí alrededor, recordé el día anterior, lo que había pasado justo en esas calles, y me volví a deprimir, otra vez la angustia se alojó en mi pecho, yo había gritado su nombre, lo llame con todas mis fuerzas y él no se volteó, estaba segura de que era él, mi cuerpo entero me lo dijo, y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si él me vio… y si lo hizo, entonces ¿No quiso saber de mi a pesar de que llevábamos días sin saber del otro? Su teléfono siempre estaba apagado y el de su casa creo que desconectado, creo que eso es un tipo de señal… Pensé en ir a buscarlo a su casa, pero… Me aterra lo que él pueda decir, creo que prefiero e limbo al quiebre definitivo… sigo caminando, me siento solitaria, perdida, ya he sentido este amargo sabor en mi boca… ya lo he sentido, pero nunca logro interiorizar el dolor, se supone que mi corazón debería estar entrenado, hace mucho tiempo debió comprender que estas cosas pasaban, pero no, cada vez se sentía peor, más solitario, más desolador… otra vez estoy perdiendo mi rumbo… quiero llorar, realmente quiero llorar, aquí, ahora, seguro nadie me vera, seguro en su prisa nadie me notará… pero si lo hago, entonces significara que en verdad acabo de perder algo…

Todo se sentía perdido, todo se sentía tan solitario, lamentable, horrible, deplorable, hundido en la profundidad del abismo, no obstante, todo eso se fue en un segundo, cada una de esas espantosas sensaciones abandonó mi cuerpo, no quedó ni una sola, y mis pasos se detuvieron, tuve que hacerlo, aunque hubiese querido seguir tampoco me hubiesen dejado, él apareció de repente, nunca lo sentí acercarse, simplemente lo noté cuando ya me tenía agarrada, había aparecido detrás de mí y me detuvo con un abrazo, sentí sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y sus manos sobre mi abdomen, sentí su respiración agitada junto a mi oído, sentí su aliento cálido, no podía verle la cara, pero nadie tenía que decirme que el calor que había llegado a mí le pertenecía a él, yo lo sabía.

.-

Dormí sólo dos horas, me bañe, me vestí, no comí. Me dirigí al armario bajo las escaleras y saque una chaqueta y una bufanda, me puse las zapatillas y cuando subí el cierre de mi prenda noté que él bajaba por las escaleras, seguí en lo mío, me rodee el cuello con la bufanda que mama había tejido hace tiempo para mí y luego abrí la puerta de entrada. "¿A dónde vas?", lo oí preguntar, la puerta estaba medio abierta, el viento frío entraba y yo estaba con medio cuerpo asomado dentro de la casa, lo miré y él me miró, se veía serio, "Tú sabes dónde voy", respondí, espere a que me contestara, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso apretó los labios, Akatski sabía muy bien que no había nada que él pudiese decir, ya no… continué mi camino y cerré la puerta. Caminé hasta la estación, estaba un poco ansioso, pero me contuve de no correr, subí al tren y me baje de él cuando llegó la estación a la cual buscaba llegar, había mucha gente, esa parte de la ciudad era muy concurrida, caminé fuera del lugar y me detuve en un lugar entre la multitud, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar… Pasó un rato, por un segundo pensé que nunca lograría verla, pero no, ahí estaba, la vi caminar tranquilamente con su largo abrigo de tela lisa, mi estómago y mi corazón dieron un brinco, sentí la emoción en mis venas, la ansiedad en mis nervios, me abrí paso entre la multitud, ella seguía su camino, no me había visto para nada, pero yo haría que me notara… sentí que habían pasado años, sentí como si llevará muchísimo tiempo sin sentirla cerca de mí, eso era desesperante, me apresuré más, creo que fui bruto y desconsiderado con algunas personas, pero mentiría si dijera que eso me importaba, yo sólo quería alcanzarla, quería tocarla, quería sentirla, así que cuando llegue hasta ella no dije nada, sólo me abalancé sin avisar, la abrace fuerte por detrás, la atrape en mis brazos para que no pudiese alejarse más. Y se sintió bien, se sintió jodidamente bien, todos mis miedos se fueron corriendo, todo estaba bien ahora, ella estaba junto a mí, podía sentirla, así que todo estaría bien…

(Conclu: Ellie Goulding - I Know You Care)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Finalmente él corrió hasta ella! ¿Qué es lo que dirá? ¿El plan de Akatski a tenido exito o finalmente fracasara? ¿Kiseki y Kagome podrán demostrar que su amor es más fuerte? <em>**

**_Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, este es el penúltimo de la quinta temporada, con el próximo cerraremos esta etapa y comenzaremos la ultima y definitiva ¡Prontos a la recta final, no se lo pierdan! Saludos y dejen REVIEWS._**


	95. Chapter 95

_**¡San jueves! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de la quinta temporada, espero les agrade, besos a todoos los que leen semana a semana :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>miko kaoru-sama: <strong>Sí, pero me agrada que me lo digan siempre jaja. Bueno, aquí un capitulo con ciertas confirmaciones.

**moonlight02: **el cambio de usuario es permanente? En cuanto a la primera pregunta, su excusa estaba en el capitulo, Katou Toru no considera bueno que alguien tan problematico como Takeda Teo este cerca de Pan-ku (se lo dice Katou) Además, esta el factor de que es miembro de la compañía y una clasificación E. Ese es argumento que en resumen les da, en cuanto a la segunda pregunta, yo creo que tu sabes lo que te responderé, jajaja.

**nelyta: **una más en el club :)

**Synergy: **supongo que las relaciones en general son agotadoras, sobre todo una con la historia de ellos. Este capitulo tiene la mayor confirmación con respecto a eso, que lo disfrutes :)

**Isamar: **La respuesta a tu pregunta está en este capitulo.

**milu: **escogí el nombre Kiseki por su significado "milagro" que dado a la historia de estar atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que no era suyo lo consideré como el significado de la palara, pero luego de unos años escribiendo la historia, me di cuenta de que el nombre era más utilizado de forma femenina en japón y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto (además de que me encantaba el nombre) y, también me di cuenta que otros nombre japoneses también eran usados mucho tanto para hombres como para mujeres. En fin, supongo que todos amamos el nombre a pesar de todo jaja.

**FernyInuBellany: **No te preocupes, llega la ultima temporada, pero es lejos la más larga.

**titi: **Gracias por haberte animado a escribir, no sabes cómo lo aprecio :). Bueno respecto a tu pregunta, no creo que sea bueno contarte lo que pueda pasar en un futuro, así que lo siento, pero no puedo responder jajaj, en cuento a su nombre, es Kaiya. Gracias por dejar tu mensaje, espero seguir viéndote por aquí :)

**Mille3: **una semana?! La mayoria lo hace en dos jajaja, tienes un record. Tienes razón, los capitulos están cada semana, todos los jueves para ser más exactos. En cuanto a tu pregunta de Akatski, me temo que tendrás que descubrirlo con el tiempo. Saludos y bienvenida! Espero leerte seguido de aquí ena delante.

**Aniita: **descuida, las vacaciones terminaron y espero volver a verte por aquí cada semana :).

**Clara: **sinceramente ese es un sueño hermoso jajaja :(

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Cinco: **Tormenta gris y fotografías rotas.

(Intro: Imagine Dragons - Radioactive)

**_Catorceavo - _**_Según el orden de un ciclo, ahora sería el momento en que las cosas volvieran a mejorar, sin embargo, estamos yendo cuesta abajo, existe un precipicio que nos hunde y nos mortifica con los secretos que nunca debiesen ser revelados. La cuenta regresiva ha comenzado. __  
><em>

_.-_

(Birdy - No Angel)

Él mantuvo el fuerte agarre y ella no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, el resto de personas continuaba pasando apresuradamente alrededor de ellos, ni siquiera podían notarlos, estuvieron así por unos momentos, en completo silencio, con el corazón a mil, Kagome estaba pensando en decir algo, ya que él no lo hacía dedujo que quizás él estaba esperando que ella comenzara, pero tan pronto como consiguió que sus labios se movieran, oyó la voz de él en su oído izquierdo.

-Debo confesar… que estuve a punto de romper mi promesa… - comenzó, y tan pronto lo dijo la dejo entumecida – en estos días… alguien me dijo que habían encontrado su libertad, que la tenía en las manos y que podía volar gracias a ella… - el flequillos escondía sus ojos, la voz le temblaba – y me preguntó si yo quería mi libertad… ¿Cómo podía decir que no la quería…? Entonces me dijo que lo siguiera, que estaba frente a mí y que sólo tenía que tomarla, me dijo que quería que yo volara con él, que quería que yo fuese capaz de ser libre como él lo estaba siendo… - unos segundos de silencio – dijo que mi libertad estaba lejos de ti… - Kagome sintió dolor en su estómago – no puedo decir que sea una persona en la que no pueda confiar, cuando él me miro y lo dijo, le creí, cuando él dijo que quería mi libertad, le creí… porque pensé que era imposible que él quisiera algo dañino para mí, algo que estuviese mal… así que pensé que si esa persona lo estaba diciendo era porque definitivamente era lo que debía hacer… así que pensé en tomar la libertad que él me estaba ofreciendo… - Kagome no dijo nada, seguía pasmada en la misma posición, el continuó - …nuestra discusión… esa no fue una discusión cualquiera, había quedado claro que estamos estancados… que ese día nos marcó para siempre y que probablemente nunca logremos salir de él… así que me dije a mi mismo que todo lo que él me había dicho era verdad, que nosotros sólo podíamos atarnos al suelo, que juntos nunca podríamos encontrar nuestra libertad, ni tú, ni yo… por lo tanto, lo correcto era dejar todo eso atrás.

-La conclusión a la que siempre llegas…- musitó ella con debilidad, su mirada estaba vacía.

-A la que siempre llegamos… y probablemente es verdad, puede que sea completamente verdad – siguió él – estaba decidido a tomar la libertad, a agarrarla y no dejarla ir, porque era bueno, porque todos quieren libertad y yo no soy la excepción a la regla, aún la quiero… - con cada palabra que él decía ella se sentía más hundida – así que tome la libertad que él me ofreció, la libertad que él me dijo que estaba clara, la que me haría volar, sin embargo… por más que aguarde y aguarde, jamás sentí que mis pies se despegaban del suelo, todo lo contrario, sentí que cada vez me hundía más en la profundidad del suelo… - tragó saliva - y yo sabía por qué… yo sabía por qué… pero esa persona seguía dando un discurso consistente y yo seguía creyendo que él era la clase de persona que sabía exactamente lo que yo necesitaba… - la mirada de Kagome seguía vacía, tenía una idea de lo que vendría, estaba segura de que sería un día amargo, por unos momentos deseo nunca haber salido de su casa - … y él tenía razón, necesito mi libertad, quiero mi libertad… es por eso que estoy aquí… él dijo que debía abrazar mi libertad – el corazón de Kagome se comprimió y la voz de él se volvió más intensa – así que lo haré… - ella apretó los dientes, lo que vendría sería el adiós, la alejaría para siempre de él, estaba siendo suave para disminuir el daño, estaba sintiendo lastima por ella… él apegó un poco más la cara a su lado izquierdo, sentía aún más su aliento y su respiración, ese sería el fin – Kagome…- ella apretó los parpados con fuerza – tu eres mi única libertad – Kagome abrió los ojos ante su voz – eres mi libertad – repitió él cerca de su oído, aún le temblaba la voz, mientras que ella no pudo evitar llorar, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas a borbotones – a pesar de todo… yo sólo puedo volar cuando estoy contigo, yo sólo soy libre cuando es contigo… - la apretó un poco más, sus brazos temblaban – sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero por favor… perdóname una vez más, perdona mi estupidez… sé que pienso mucho las cosas… - escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, podía oír su gimoteo constante – soy la clase de idiota que se olvida de seguir sus sentimientos y comienza a razonar demasiado lo que es evidente… y siempre me estoy preguntando de si esto está bien o está mal, de si hacemos lo correcto o no… así que siempre me equivoco, y termino lastimándote – la apretujo un poco más, su voz sonaba sumamente melancólica y quebrada – y siempre termino pidiendo perdón, y es bastante probable que siga pasando lo mismo porque soy un idiota sin remedio… sé que soy lamentable… sé que siempre te lastimo, pero yo… pero yo… - apretó los dientes, sentía que no tenía derecho a decirlo.

-Pero me amas… y siempre regresas… - musitó ella sorprendiéndolo, él salió un poco de su escondite – tú siempre terminas regresando a mí… - su mano derecha sostuvo con fuerza aquellas que la sostenían – así que puedes irte cuantas veces quieras, puedes marcharte una y otra vez, no importara sí tu regresas por mí… mientras tú regreses a mí todo estará bien… - seguía llorando – yo te esperaré mi vida entera… la vida entera y más allá.

.-

_(James Blunt - Same Mistake)_

La multitud continuaba pasando con velocidad, no disminuían su paso ni siquiera porque hiciera frío, ellos ya no estaban de pie entre toda la multitud, decidieron trasladarse hasta una banca, nadie le prestaba atención a un asiento en una hora tan acelerada como aquella, caminaron tomados de la manos, ellos seguían teniendo un ritmo totalmente diferente al de quienes los rodeaban. Teo vio el vapor que salía de la boca de Kagome, notó que tampoco llevaba bufanda, así que se quitó la suya y la enredó en el cuello de ella. Los redondos ojos de ella se posaron sobre él, aún se veía melancólico mientras le acomodaba la prenda, así que no pudo evitar extender la mano hasta su mejilla, lo acarició con dulzura, pero él no cambio la expresión de su rostro.

-Aunque me prometí a mí mismo que no volvería a suceder… - musitó él – he vuelto a hacerte llorar…

-No ha sido de tristeza – respondió sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Pero he vuelto a hacerte sentir angustia… he vuelto a…

-No es frustración tuya solamente – lo interrumpió ella – va lo mismo por mi parte… te hago sentir de la misma manera a pesar de que me digo a mi misma que sólo te haré feliz.

-Me haces feliz.

-Pero nuestra felicidad no nos trae sólo felicidad… - sonrió amargamente – lo que tenemos y nos rodea es un poco extraño… así que debemos aceptarlo y mantenernos firmes ante ello.

-Yo…

-Eres esclavo de tus emociones ¿Crees que después de todo este tiempo no lo sé? – Sonrió un poco divertida sorprendiéndolo – dices que piensas mucho las cosas, pero en verdad no es tan así, tu sólo sientes, cuando estás asustado, te escondes, cuando tienes miedo, sólo huyes, y cuando tu amor se vuelve más fuerte que el miedo, regresas… como un niño… - dejo caer la mano que lo estaba acariciando – a veces piensas demasiado sobre todo, pero tus emociones siempre terminan barriendo con todo lo que hay en tu cabeza… así que cuando sientas miedo, cuando las dudas vuelvan a tu corazón… - sus dedos se posaron sobre el pecho de él - …mira bien, observa fijamente, nota quien está ahí, recuerda que vivo en tu corazón… recuerda que ese lugar me pertenece.

Kiseki levantó sus manos y agarró la cabeza de ella, con firmeza le besó la frente y luego apoyó la suya sobre la de ella, ella no quitó sus dedos del lugar que le pertenecía.

-Es tuyo, es sólo tuyo, por siempre y para siempre, eternamente tuyo…

-Mantén tu promesa.

-La mantengo.

-Y yo la mía – contestó ella rodeándolo entre sus brazos – la mantengo…

.-

.-

.-

-¿Nada que comentar? – soltó Inuyasha de la nada revisando algunos comic de la tienda junto a su mejor amigo.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir, hace algunos días que no sabemos nada del otro – ojeaba con desinterés unas caricaturas – pensé que tendrías alguna cosa que contar.

-Nah – respondió haciendo un gesto de desinterés – mi vida sigue tan aburrida como siempre – mantuvo la vista fija en el libro - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Tan pronto como termino de formular la pregunta una mano agresiva lo agarró de las ropas del pecho, eso hizo que soltara lo que traía en las manos y que unos cuantos curiosos se enfocaron en ellos, pero Teo no perdió el tiempo preocupándose de eso, sabía que era mucho más importante la furiosa mirada que tenía delante de él.

-¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? ¿Será que te asusta lo que pueda salir de mi boca? – preguntó Inuyasha con rudeza.

-No sé de qué estás hablando – respondió con la vista serena.

-¿No había quedado claro que no podías mentirme? – Sintió como el agarre se hacía más fuerte - ¿Fue Akatski, no? Él se está metiendo en tú cabeza – la mirada de Teo se puso un poco seria – vamos, sabes que soy su mejor amigo, es evidente que me contaría.

-No te contó lo de Sasawaka… - apuñaló él.

-Así que tuviste la esperanza de que no me enteraría de esto – sus ojos estaban firmes, Teo soltó el agarre de su amigo con brusquedad.

-Te estás volviendo algo posesivo ¿No lo crees?

-¿Por qué no dices la verdad? – Ambos estaban serios – Tú no querías escuchar lo que te iba a decir, por eso no has dicho nada. Estás evitando el tema, pero sabes que yo no lo hago, así que es más fácil para ti si yo no me entero de nada y no te agobió con más fantasmas de los que ya tienes en la cabeza.

-No tengo fantasmas…

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces por qué no hablamos abiertamente de tu jodido hermano?

Teo se enfadó, de un manotazo arrojó una pila de historietas, apretaba los dientes y arrugaba el sitio entre sus cejas.

-Estás siendo molesto Akito.

-Pues ambos pensamos lo mismo del otro.

-¿No eres mi mejor amigo? – atacó él.

-Es por eso mismo que…- una ruda voz no lo dejó terminar.

-Sólo necesito un sí o un no, Akito.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Entonces respeta mi silencio – acusó marchándose del lugar con evidente malestar.

.-

.-

.-

-Te ves algo tensa… - comentó Sasa mientras caminaban entre la multitud.

-Lo siento, la última vez que nos vimos tuve un poco de problemas – respondió Kagome observando los rostros de quienes caminaban cerca de ellos.

-Ah, sí – ocultó el desgano – escuche que finalmente habías regresado con el gemelo malvado – trató de hacer la conversación más amena con una broma, ella lo miró un poco inquieta – me alegro de que sea así – sonrió un poco, no mentía cuando lo decía – debes estar feliz.

-Lo estoy – sonrió ella.

-Bien, aquí está bien – Sasa se detuvo junto a un callejón – metámonos, aquí hay mucho ruido – ella lo siguió expectante.

-¿Qué información tienes hoy? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-No tengo nada que decir, más bien tengo algo que mostrarte – Kagome se sorprendió.

-No me digas que… la conseguiste… - estaba incrédula mientras él escarbaba en los bolsillos de su chaqueta – es eso ¿verdad? – estaba ansiosa.

-Por supuesto que lo es.

-¿Cómo la has…?

-No fue para nada fácil, pero no es necesario entrar en detalles – finalmente encontró el papel, lo miró unos segundos y luego se lo extendió a ella – ten, échale un vistazo.

Kagome la tomó de inmediato entre sus manos, la miró fijo, atenta, ahí estaban, esos tres jóvenes de secundaria, el de la derecha con la melena oscura y algo más larga de lo común, estaba mirando divertido al chico que estaba a la izquierda de la foto, él tenía la melena clara y se veía incomodo, lo estaban agarrando del cuello, Kagome los reconoció, estaban muy jóvenes, pero estaba claro que el de la derecha era Kusawa Motoharu y el de la izquierda Yamamoto Io, entonces sus ojos se centraron en el personaje del medio, es su brillante y hermosa sonrisa, en su guapo rostro y en sus hermosos ojos, su pupila tembló y por un segundo el corazón se le paralizó, miró fijo al joven, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, no tenía dudas, no le cabía dudas, así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mako? – habló como si nada, él se sorprendió un poco – apenas puedo notar el parecido.

-¿Qué…? ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que se parezca a Katou Toru?

-Tiene un aire, pero nada más – le extendió la fotografía de vuelta – devuélvela a su lugar, creo que hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-No había podido decírtelo, pero Katou Toru fue a verme, le pregunte sobre esto… - Sasa la miró sumamente atento – me confirmó que era pariente lejano de Kozu Ren, pero dejó claro que no se estaba moviendo por él.

-No te entiendo…

-Dijo que apenas lo conocía, que lo que sabía de él venía más que nada de lo que escucho de la hija de Kusawa, así que no muestra empatía por Teo por ser igual que el hijo muerto de Kozu Ren – luego pareció molesta – lo hace por lo mismo que todos lo hacen, ocupó la misma palabra que todos usan para referirse a él: diamante. Así que… - apretó sus puños – me temo que hemos perdido nuestro tiempo, aquí no existe ningún misterio, ese sujeto es completamente trasparente y el hecho del parentesco no es nada más que una coincidencia.

-No lo sé, no estoy tan seguro de que…

-Olvídate del tema Mako – dijo con firmeza.

-No puedo hacer eso, creo que…- fue callado con un grito.

-¡Dije que lo olvidaras! – se veía tensa y alterada, él la miró extrañado.

-¿Estás bien…? – ella ya no se veía del todo bien.

-Escúchame bien Mako, olvida todo esto, olvídate del tema de Kozu Ren y no te atrevas a mencionarlo con nadie más, entiérralo, pulverízalo y elimínalo de tus pensamientos – estaba siendo ruda, Makoto la miró serio, ella se dio cuenta de su tono de voz, así que decidió suavizarlo – sólo perdemos el tiempo con esto, no nos llevará a ninguna parte… está bien que lo dejemos así.

-¿Estás segura…?

-Lo estoy. Ahora devuelve esa fotografía antes de que Yamamoto-san se dé cuenta de que no está.

Luego de ese encuentro Kagome se retiró con paso veloz, aguantó los deseos de correr, la tormenta en su cabeza se estaba apoderando de ella, la visión de esa fotografía en su cabeza la atormentaba, recordó lo que había averiguado en los antiguos periódicos, los nombres que aparecieron en ellos, el nombre que había oído ese día en el hospital, el nombre que sabía pero que no la había perturbado hasta entonces, cuando hizo las conexiones y las cosas cuadraron, recordó los relatos de Sasa, lo que le había dicho Yamamoto Io sobre las habilidades de ese hombre, lo que le había contado esa mujer en el hospital… No podía parar de pensar, la idea venía una y otra vez en su cabeza a pesar de que trataba de negársela, no era bueno, ese misterio no era bueno… De pronto sintió el deseo de haberle hecho caso a su novio, de no haber sido tan entrometida y de haberse quedado en su lugar sin hacer nada, sin averiguar nada, porque así no estaría siendo consciente de lo que había delante de sus ojos, de esa verdad oculta, del secreto que acababa de descubrir, quería negarlo, quería negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya era tarde, se había vuelto imposible poder hacer eso… no podía dejar que nadie más lo supiera, que nadie más se percatara, así que le exigió a Sasa que se olvidara del asunto, que lo enterrara, no estaba segura de si eso podía salir a la luz, tenía miedo, tenía que protegerlo, tenía que proteger a esa persona de la verdad, tenía que protegerlo de la verdad que lo lastimaría o que probablemente lo llenaría de más odio, más odio que ya no necesitaba en su vida. Entró en la estación, el tren tardaría un poco en llegar, así que se sentó a esperar, y en su mente se rogaba una y otra vez de que por favor Mako no escarbara más en el asunto. No entendía cómo él no se había dado cuenta al ver la fotografía, para ella estuvo claro en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, demasiado claro… ya no había duda… en esa imagen ella no pudo ver el parecido con Katou Toru, no lo vio a él, tampoco pudo ver el rostro del joven y desafortunado Kozu Ren, no, en ella no vio a ninguno de los dos… cuando sus ojos se posaron en el muchacho del centro de la fotografía al único que podía ver en ella era a Kiseki, a Takeda Teo con cabello azabache…

-Lo siento Takeda-san, supongo que usted ya debe saberlo… - susurró con una mirada deprimente – pero él no vendrá a tomar su mano… - nuevamente apretó los puños – el padre de sus hijos está muerto… ellos lo mataron…

.-

.-

.-

Aquel hombre mostraba un rostro desinteresado, en su mano izquierda sostenía la máscara que se estaba acostumbrado a utilizar y la mano derecha la mantenía ocupada buscando un contacto en su teléfono celular, estaba en un cuarto oscuro, iluminado sólo por la débil luz que se colaba por las persianas, seleccionó al contacto que necesitaba y esperó que alguien respondiera del otro lado de la línea, el sonido de espera se volvió un poco inquietante, estuvo a punto de colgar cuando finalmente sintió que la conexión se había hecho con éxito.

-Akatski, si no contestas pronto haces que piense cosas feas – comentó con voz serena – procura que no vuelva a pasar.

-Lo siento… - respondió con una voz inquietante, Katou lo notó.

-¿Pasó algo…? – el otro lado guardo silencio – así que… no pudiste con ello ¿No? – una sonrisa lamentable salió de sus labios.

-Aún no me he rendido, todavía me quedan cartas…

-Y si esas no funcionan nos quedan otras – respondió firme – no te preocupes, encontraré las respuestas.

-Lo sé…- comentó la voz del joven, aquello sorprendió a Katou.

-Bien… pero no te llamaba para hablar de eso – su rostro se puso serio, al igual que su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya es tiempo – dijo mientras miraba por la rendija de la persiana – está a punto de pasar, los preparativos están listos y estoy muy seguro de que funcionará – la luz que entraba iluminaba justo a sus ojos – debes estar atento, en cualquier momento te volveré a llamar para hacer lo que acordamos.

-Bien…- hubo una leve pausa - ¿Pero estás seguro de esto?

-Lo estoy – no hubo titubeo.

-¿Y estás seguro de que funcionará? – La voz parecía dudosa – digo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, y sí hay un error y finalmente ese hombre… - lo interrumpieron.

-No pasará, no cometeré ningún error, y si lo cometo, lo repararé.

-Entiendo…

-Es hora, tengo que colgar – no hoyó la respuesta del otro lado, sólo acabó la llamada y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

Tenía la mirada sería, si bien lo había planeado todo con minuciosidad, en ese punto tan avanzado, las cosas se volvían tensas para él, no necesitaba que ese joven se lo dijera, él sabía perfectamente que si fallaba las cosas se podrían mal, sabía que tenía que ser cuidadoso, había armado todo con la paciencia y meticulosidad de un relojero, ahora debía seguir de la misma forma, cualquier cosa que no estuviera en su lugar pararía el conteo del tiempo, y el reloj no funcionaría nunca más… Se puso la máscara con cuidado, aquella en la que sólo sus brillantes y grises ojos podían verse, se alejó de la persiana y se dirigió hasta la puerta, salió de ahí y caminó con calma hasta las escaleras que lo llevarían al lugar que apuntaba la vista desde la anterior ventana. Estaban en una antigua fábrica abandonada, hace tiempo que ese lugar se había vuelto su escondite, en el centro del lugar se encontraba Kusawa Shizuku, quien tenía en sus manos la preciada espada Tessaiga, también estaban sus camaradas de confianza, Taneda Yuiko y Fugima Minato, junto a ellos también había un grupo de enmascarado correspondiente a cada líder, y en medio de todo, el objeto que todos rodeaban.

-¿Dónde estabas Toru? Te estábamos esperando – dijo la niña con el semblante tranquilo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, necesitaba orinar – contestó como si nada mientras se acercaba. Notó que uno de sus compañeros lo observaba de forma particular - ¿Qué pasa Minato, algo que quieras comentar?

-La máscara, no entiendo por qué tienes que usarla.

-Yo sé lo pedí, no quiero que él conozca su rostro – respondió Shizuku por él.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo estás considerando como tu carta maestra? – no parecía de acuerdo con esa situación.

-Minato, me extraña, eres un hombre inteligente, sabes que la habilidad de Toru no tiene comparación – contestó la niña.

-Es bueno tener algo así bajo el brazo Minato, no debes disgustarte – comentó Yuiko que estaba junto a él.

-No es precisamente la habilidad lo que me molesta.

-Sí, nunca te he simpatizado mucho ¿No es así, Minato? – comentó Katou, si no hubiese traído máscara todos hubiesen podido ver su amplia sonrisa burlona.

-Y nunca lo harás – declaró él.

-Suficiente, no nos hemos reunido por eso – interrumpió Shizuku – ya es hora, tomen sus puestos – ordenó con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos.

Así que lo hicieron, rodearon lo que había al centro, un empolvado ataúd de madera oscura, cada uno tomo su lugar en uno de los dados, el de Shizuku fue el que apuntaba a los pies, Katou a la cabeza, Minato a la derecha y Yuiko a la izquierda, detrás de ellos estaban los subordinados correspondiente, estaban casi listos, ahora sólo quedaba abrir el cajón, Minato fue quien tuvo ese papel, sacó por completo la tapa y dejo a relucir la estructura ósea que era Kusawa Motoharu después de más de dos años de fallecido, un particular olor salió de ahí, pero era preferible ignorarlo, Minato se tapó la boca y la nariz mientras retrocedía, aquello no había sido una vista muy agradable. Shizuku se acercó un poco al cadáver, él traía las mismas ropas del día en que murió, y, ahí estaba, en su pecho el recordatorio de que su obsesión lo había llevado a la tumba.

-Vamos a comenzar – susurró mientras apuntaba con la palma de su mano izquierda a los huesos de su difunto padre y con la otra sostenía el mango de la espada – canalizare las energías ahora.

Sus tres subordinados principales comprendieron lo que debía hacer ahora, cada uno sacó de su bolsillo una esfera, las tres estaban desbordantes de energía robada de otros individuos, todo ese tiempo Shizuku había estado acumulando y guardando la energía necesaria para revivir a su padre, finalmente era hora de utilizarla y comprobar si tanto esfuerzo había tenido frutos, nada le aseguraba que todo saldría como ella quería, perfectamente podía no funcionar, pero lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, ese era uno de los principales objetivos del nido. Los tres apuntaron al cadáver con sus respectivas esferas mientras la joven canalizaba con su cuerpo la energía que venía de ellas y de la espada, toda l energía iba directamente a los huesos de Kusawa Motoharu. En un principio no ocurría nada, de hecho, algunos enmascarados participantes estaban dudando si aquello funcionaría o no, pero de un momento a otro, de los huesos comenzó a nacer tejido, lentamente cubrieron el calcio, regenerando el cuerpo que hace tiempo ya había pasado por todo el proceso de descomposición, pronto el cadáver se hizo incluso reconocible y no quedaba rastro de la herida que lo había llevado a la muerte, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado sobre él, aunque claro, no podía decirse lo mismo de su ropa, no obstante, todo eso aún no era suficiente, faltaba la prueba de fuego, lo que realmente importaba y el hecho por el cual estaban ahí, la vida de Kusawa Motoharu…

-Ey, ya ha pasado un rato, las esferas están a punto de vaciarse – comentó Minato, pero mientras hablaba las esferas se vaciaron completamente – retiro lo dicho, ya se han vaciado.

-¿Estás diciendo que es una causa perdida? – Comentó Toru bajando la esfera que ya no era necesario elevar – aún queda la energía de la espada.

-Está por apagarse – recalcó – ya todo terminó, no funcionó.

-¡Cállate! – Chilló Shizuko quien aún estaba canalizando la energía con todas las fuerzas que tenía – esto va a funcionar, lo sé.

En ese precizo momento unos cuantos enmascarados comenzaron a caer al suelo.

-¿Qué está haciendo Shizuku-sama? – preguntó Yuiko con seriedad.

-Necesito energía…

-Ya basta – Minato se había acercado a ella – es momento de pasar a otra etapa del plan.

-No voy a fracasar – era testaruda.

-Está muerto hace más de dos año, ya era imposible antes de intentarlo, no es necesario que lo lamentes – prosiguió Minato quien terminó sosteniéndole la muñeca para que cediera.

La muchacha mostró una mirada melancólica, pero entendió, él tenía razón era una causa perdida, no era posible traer de regreso a un muerto, de eso nada, así que soltó la espada en signo de rendición, entonces Toru y Yuiko también se acercaron a ella, uno de ellos tomó la espada que yacía en el suelo, era una derrota amarga, eso creían, estaban seguros de ello, sin embargo, de un momento a otro una fuerte y profunda inhalación los hizo romper con esa realidad, todos abrieron enormemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa, miraron en dirección al ruido recientemente emitido y, ahí estaba, un muerto con los ojos aterrados, de respiración acelerada y corazón palpitante, vivo, completamente vivo.

-Vaya, tal parece que no fue un fracaso – comentó Katou Toru con una triunfal sonrisa tras la máscara, sus planes seguían viento en popa.

(Conclu: Ellie Goulding - I Know You Care)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Kusawa Motoharu a vuelto a la vida! El peor enemigo que habían conocido está de regreso ¿Desatará su venganza contra su asesino? ¿Y cuales son los planes que tiene Katou Toru con Kusawa para lograr sus objetivos? Con este hecho ahora las cosas cambian completamente, viejos fantasmas regresan y los miedos más ocultos afloran. Además, Kagome ha descubierto que el fallecido Kozu Ren es el padre de Akatski y Teo ¿Acaso su muerte es el gran secreto que esconde la madre de los gemelos? ¿Qué ocurrirá de ahora en adelante? Kiseki y Kagome están decididos a mantener su promesa hasta el final ¿Serán capaces de derrumbar las adversidades que se les avecinan?<strong>_

_**A pasado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente llegamos al final de la quinta temporada para darle paso a la ¡Temporada finaal! Sí, algunos se sentirán triste y otros ansiosos, no lo sé bien, pero agradezco que todos ustedes hayan llegado hasta aquí, por ahora no daré adelantos ni nada, sólo dejare que digieran bien toda la historia hasta aquí. Besoos, cuídense mucho, no me abandonen nunca y dejen muchos REVIEWS!**_


	96. Chapter 96

**_¡Nueva temporada y ultima se adelanta un día!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>miko kaoru-sama: <strong>veamos cómo maneja len esta temporada la información que tiene guardada, esperemos no pase lo que predijiste.

**moonlight02: **Vaya, me siento afortunada jaja, en cuanto a tu pregunto, porque creo que es emocionante, jajaja no, bueno igual es importante para la trama que él esté. En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, más abajo hay una descripción de esta temporada, si te quedan dudas vuelves a preguntar :)

**Kiara: **me alegra que seas capas de entender a la perfección la naturaleza de este amor :) Sí me di cuenta que llegaría al cien, de hecho, no me lo creo jajaj. Espero seguir leyéndote capitulo a capitulo, me agradan tus comentarios, siempre tienes mucho que aportar, saludos.

**nelyta: **lo de sostener la mano es por la historia que le contó Takeda Momo a Kagome en el hospital, y lo de "ellos lo mataron", se refiere a Kusawa Motoharu y Yamamoto Io, los dos principales involucrados en el misterio. No me enfado, pero creo que no cumplire lo del capitulo doble, ya que pierde el impacto del capitulo a capitulo jajaj, pero hay una seudo buena noticia en la descripción de la temporada con respecto a la duración de ellos. En cuanto a tu tercera pregunta, debo decir que no, primero y ultimo (aunque ha sido un proceso de muchos años jaja), pero tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo, sólo que pretendo hacerlo en el mundo real.

**sarahi: **Ok, debo confesarte que me enredé mucho leyendo tu comentario, pero entendí las ideas generales, así que no te preocupes jaja. Primero, muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, realmente se aprecian. Segundo ¡Bendita curiosidad! Me alegra que finalmente te hayas animado a entrar y más aún que no te hayas decepcionado al haberlo hecho, odiaría que sintieras que fue una perdida de tiempo :( . Tercero, bienvenida al club de los amantes de Kiseki, deberían hacerle un fan club jajaja. Cuarto y quizás más importante, no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto me emociona que tengas tan presente esta historia en tu vida cotidiana, me hace sentir que verdaderamente te ha llegado al corazón y no tengo palabras para explicar lo hermoso que eso es para mi. Quinto, me encantaría leer alguna de las frases favoritas de tu blog de notas. Sexto y lo segundo más importante ¡Por favor, no te aguantes tanto para escribir un comentario! La verdad es que ver que hay personas que me siguen capitulo a capitulo es sumamente gratificante e inspirador, me anima mucho, así que me gustaría que sus comentarios no fueran periódicos, sino constantes, tal como yo me esfuerzo por no fallar y publicar semana a semana. Besos, gracias por unirte a esto :)

**Aniita: **Veamos si verificas eso en el inicio de temporada. Descuida, lee la descripción de la temporada final, aún nos queda tiempo juntos :)

**Milu: **Y espero que seas otra vez tú en este capitulo jajaja Y sí, por eso mismo se lo puse al personaje. Bueno, aún nos queda tiempo, lee la descripción del capitulo :)

**Mille3: **me encanta que sientas que tu corazón va a estallar de la emoción jajaj. Sí en verdad no fue una sorpresa, era demasiado obvio, pero espero llegar a sorprenderlos en algún capitulo más adelante :)

**CookiesWhitNuttela: **Y en la primera, en la tercera y en la cuarta también jajaj Espero puedas tener más tiempo :)

**titi: **no recuerdo muy bien en qué capitulo fue, pero la explicación está en la cuarta parte después de que Kagome rechaza a Kiseki en el puente, te recomiendo leer esa escena. Pero básicamente, es porque Inuyasha considera que él actualmente sólo es Akito, la persona que nació en ese tiempo, que Inuyasha fue su esencia, pero que ya no es solamente Inuyasha, sino que la persona que es en la actualidad también forma parte de eso. Ese Inuyasha que fue hace algún tiempo atrás está dentro de él, pero ya no es sólo él, es Akito. El nombre sólo se lo cambió para molestar a sus padres. Teo entiende esto y es por eso que lo llama como él realmente se siente, es como una cursi metáfora de aceptarlo y comprenderlo enteramente en su todo jajaa No sé si pudiste entenderlo, igual está un poco complicado jajaj. Cualquier duda persistente, vuelves a preguntar. En cuanto a lo otro, dile a tu amiga que no se quede sólo como lectora, que también deje su comentario :)

**FernyInuBellamy: **me encantó tu "esto se pone salvaje" porque realmente es así en un par de capítulos jajaj.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la ultima entrega de la continuación de esta historia, es un honor que muchos de ustedes hayan llegado hasta este punto, y, espero profundamente no llegar a defraudar a ninguno de ustedes. Bueno, primero que nada, creo que debo decir que finalmente las publicaciones me han pillado, confieso que aún no termino de escribir el fin, está en mi cabeza, pero debido a tiempo, inspiración y más estupideces de escritores, ese final aún no esta plasmado, así que aún no les puedo decir exactamente de cuantos capítulos contara esta ultima temporada. No obstante, lo que les puedo informar es que hasta el momento tengo listo 21 capítulos, estoy en la producción del capitulo numero 22 y, según mis estimaciones, puede que hayan unos cuatro capítulos más + epilogo + extra. Espero poder tenerlo todo listo antes de que las publicaciones semanales me alcances, yo creo que es muy posible, pero nunca se sabe las complicaciones que puedan haber.<strong>_

_**Bueno, pasando de eso, hay algunas cosas generales que puedo contar sobre esta temporada, en primer lugar, quizás les agrade, se acabaron los capítulos de menos de 4.400 palabras (Con la excepción de tres capítulos, los dos primeros y otro que vendrá más adelante). En verdad, hay algunos que regresan a la extensiones que solían tener los capítulos finales de "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida". Pero este es sólo un tema de formato, lo realmente importante es lo que sucederá en esta etapa:**_

_**Supongo que algo que debo destacar es que en esta etapa se tratan puntos y problemas de las temporadas pasadas, hay una retrospección y una profundización de ellas, por sobre todo de la primera y la segunda, pero en general se tiene muy presente lo pasado para entender a lo que llegaron. A grandes rasgos, a lo largo de la temporada final habrán varios giros argumentativos relacionados con todo el típico drama que a mi me gusta. Entraremos en el secreto tras la muerte de Kozu Ren y aún más en la relación que había entre él, Kusawa Motoharu y Yamamoto Io. Conoceremos un poco más de Kusawa y de cómo llegó a ser lo que es. También ampliaremos el tema de la disputa entre los gemelos. La relación de Akito y Teo. Y por sobre todo la relación de Kagome y Kiseki, su promesa y lo que están dispuestos a hacer para mantenerla. Y lo más importante, lo que será el principal hilo conductor de todo esto: Los planes de Katou Toru, sus verdaderas intenciones y objetivos, y, hasta dónde es capaz de llegar para conseguirlos. En fin, el punto es que todas las dudas serán absolutamente resueltas.**_

_**Habrá mucho de risas y agradables momentos, pero la verdad, es que se verán efímeros al lado de todo lo que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante, las cosas se vuelven cada vez más amargas, pero el punto esta en descubrir cómo superarlas. Espero llegue a gustarles, ustedes han sido mi principal inspiración. Por favor, disfruten el comienzo del fin de la historia del tormentoso pero hermoso amor de Kiseki y Kagome.**_

_**PD: Creo que el titulo se hará resonar mucho más en esta temporada que en las anteriores (incluso la primera). Y para aquellos que quizás aún no lo entiendan, por favor lea"vida" como una analogía de la persona amada.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Primero - _**_Estamos aquí, cuando no queremos estar aquí... deseamos correr, ir a otra realidad, una que sea más bonita y brillante que la que hay acá... una que nuestros corazones sean capaces de soportar... porque, sinceramente, no creo poder admitir la verdad. __  
><em>

**_.-_**

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Kiseki envió un mensaje a su novia diciendo que iría por ella, Kagome pensó que quizás quería que pasaran un tiempo juntos, dado que era fin de semana, era normal, aunque ella hubiese preferido evitarlo, dado a su descubrimiento, estaba un poco asustada, sabía qué era o correcto, sabía que debía contarle todo lo que había descubierto, que su padre realmente no se había ido sin más, que él no los había abandonado como Teo pensaba desde que tenía uso de razón, no, eso no había sido lo que ocurrió, más bien, lo que sucedió fue que no le permitieron seguir con su familia, según como estaban las cosas, el asesino había sido uno de sus dos mejores amigos, Yamamoto Io o Kusawa Motoharu, uno de esos dos lo había matado, y Takeda Momo y los gemelos tuvieron que pagar el precio de ello. Pensó en no contarle nada, sin embargo, si el secreto salía a la luz y él descubría que ella lo sabía y no dijo nada, entonces con toda razón se ganaría su repulsión, así que, por más duro que fuese, y por más horribles consecuencias que trajese, iba a contarle todo lo que sabía.

Además, aún quedaban muchos misterios por resolver, como el hecho de que si bien, Teo era el niño de la historia, el seguía vivo, y no sólo eso, tenía un hermano, sumado al hecho de que la madre de ambos también seguía viva y con un apellido diferente, el cual había terminado traspasando a sus hijos ¿Qué es lo que había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué Takeda Momo jamás había dicho nada del padre de los gemelos? ¿Era muy doloroso? ¿O acaso la historia tenía algo tan oscuro que no era posible hablar de ello? La única forma de resolver esas dudas era preguntándole a la misma implicada en ello, y estaba segura que eso harían en cuanto le contara la verdad a Kiseki, así el misterio se resolvería de una buena vez.

Cuando Teo llegó le abrió Souta, conversaron animosamente en el salón mientras Kagome reunía fuerzas y planeaba un discurso mental en su cabeza, quería sonar delicada, pero segura, sabía que con él había que tener cuidado con lo que se revelaba. Bajo las escaleras aparentando seguridad, luego se asomó a saludar, él sonreía abiertamente junto a su hermano, una sonrisa extensa y simétrica, así que lo supo al instante, él no necesitaba decir nada, estaba fingiendo, era su sonrisa de careta, la sonrisa casi perfecta, su única debilidad, era que ella conocía demasiado bien la real. Él la saludo con un rápido beso en los labios y siguió hablando unos momentos más con Souta, luego decidieron que saldrían a dar una vuelta, la madre de Kagome los despidió y charló cortamente con el novio de su hija, parecía complacida con el buen ambiente que rodeaba al joven, ella claramente había caído en su ilusión. Ambos salieron de la casa cogidos de la mano, el seguía con esa aparente sonrisa en el rostro y comentaba cosas sin sentidos riéndose más de la cuenta, Kagome estaba segura de que había pasado algo, de pronto un miedo la inundó ¿Y si había descubierto lo que ella había descubierto? Había una alta posibilidad, debía comprobarlo, y si no era eso, debía contárselo de todas maneras. Ella dejo de caminar y como estaban tomados de la mano detuvo a su compañero un poco de sopetón, aunque a pesar de eso no quito la sonrisa que había pegado en su cara.

-¿Qué sucede? – Él mantenía su sonrisa y la miraba como si no entendiera – esté no eres tú, no finjas conmigo y dime qué sucede.

Lo miró sería, entonces él entendió que no tenía caso tratar de aparentar con ella, iba a decirle lo que había ido a decirle con esa sonrisa en la cara, pero ya estaba claro que Kagome no se la tragaría por nada del mundo, y si en verdad lo intentaba, quizás era un insulto para ella, ya que de cualquier forma, ella era la única que podía verlo en su estado natural en todas las circunstancias, pertenecerle a alguien también implicaba eso, ser honesto en todo momento también implicaba eso, hacer lo contrario sería como igualarla al resto de personas ordinarias que componían su pequeño mundo, y ella definitivamente no era algo como eso. Kagome vio como la sonrisa en los labios de ese chico se desvanecía paulatinamente hasta transformar el feliz rostro en uno totalmente deprimente y acabado.

-Llamaron del hospital…- comenzó con melancolía, Kagome entendió de que se trataba – ella ya no está bien… dijeron que debíamos estar con ella hasta que…- no podía concluir la oración, automáticamente dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, estaba destrozado.

Su madre estaba muriendo, ese no era momento para mencionar que su padre ya estaba muerto, se afligió con él y lo abrazó para demostrarle que no estaba solo, se quedaron así unos momento hasta que él mismo decidió que debían continuar, siguieron caminando sin soltar la mano del otro en ningún momento.

.-

.-

Akatski había llegado hasta la habitación sólo unos momentos antes que la pareja, la madre de los gemelos sonrió como pudo cuando los vio entrar, trataba de aparentar que estaba en buenas condiciones, pero era evidente que eso ya no era así, estaba delgada, como nunca antes, con unas bolsas enormes bajo los ojos, los labios pálidos y partidos, débil y sin energía, se estaba apagando. Conversaron un rato entre los tres, ella estaba recordando toda clase de cosas acerca de los gemelos, recordaba el día en que habían nacido, tan preciosos e increíblemente frágiles, las dos cosas más hermosas que ella jamás hubiese visto en la vida. Recordó cosas de cuando ellos fueron creciendo, contaba todo con mucha lentitud, le era difícil hablar, pero ellos no tenían prisa, escucharon pacientemente y trataron de mantener firme la sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre con Nell-chan? – logró preguntar con dificultad.

-Ella te manda muchos besos y abrazos, pero le es imposible venir a verte en estos momentos – mintió Akatski, ella pareció notarlo, pero no dijo nada.

Siguieron con la charla de recuerdos, nadie decía n una sola palabra sobre por qué estaban todos ahí tratando de sonreír, todos lo sabían, estaban consciente de ello, pero podían abrir la boca al respecto. Continuaron así hasta que la mujer en la cama manifestó que tenía sed, así que Kagome decidió ir por algún refresco para ella, iba a ir sola, pero la misma persona que había manifestado su deseo le dijo a su hijo mayor que la acompañara, así que él lo hizo. En el cuarto sólo se quedaron Teo y ella, su hijo la miraba con timidez, su silla se mantenía un poco alejada de ella, ella le sonrió como pudo.

-Es como retroceder el tiempo – comentó ella al observarlo – como si tu padre en una de sus locas ideas hubiese decidido cambiar el color de su cabello… - Teo la miró pero no se atrevió a decir nada, en esas condiciones no podía – realmente agradezco que se hayan vuelto su viva imagen, ha sido como si lo hubiese tenido al frente a pesar de que él no ha estado aquí.

-Mama…

-Por favor no lo odies… no pongas esa amarga expresión cada vez que lo nombro… - sonó como una súplica.

-Haces una petición un tanto difícil – comentó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Me estoy muriendo – declaró dejándolo en blanco – necesito hablarte de todo lo que pueda antes de tener que irme.

-No hables así – se puso de pie – estamos bien.

-Mi pequeño… - sonrió con dulzura – sabes que no es así – el rostro melancólico de su hijo se acentuó, entonces ella levanto un poco su mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, él lo hizo y agarró su mano – te diré lo que le dije a Akatski – comenzó y el asintió – tienes que alimentarte bien, dormir bien, tratar bien a los que estén a tu alrededor, no ser perezoso, caminar largas distancia, amar mucho, construir una familia y protegerla como un hermosos tesoro – Teo se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar – hazlo, hazlo tal como lo hizo tu padre… sé un buen hombre como él – Teo iba a replicar, pero con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ella le sostuvo más fuerte la mano – una vez dije que había escondido cosas… - Kiseki se sorprendió ante el nuevo hilo de la conversación – he ocultado cosas que no debí ocultarles sólo por cumplir con mi palabra… pero no le veo el caso a estas alturas.

-¿De qué estás hablando…? – parecía contrariado.

-De tu padre… - se miraron fijo unos momentos – Teo… hace veinte años tu padre…

-¡Teo! – Akatski apareció de pronto en la habitación – he perdido a Higurashi de vista, ella se veía un poco extraña, quizás debas echar un vistazo – comentó calmadamente mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana.

-Si…- musito algo aturdido, luego miro a su madre y le dio un beso en la mano antes de soltarse – en seguida regreso – Teo salió del cuarto cuando su hermano estaba abriendo la ventana.

-Lo has hecho a propósito – afirmó su madre, pero no parecía molesta.

-Mi madre es una mujer de palabra, a pesar de que ella flaquee, estoy yo para ayudarla – comentó acercándose a ella, no se veía feliz.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? – Él la miró y sonrió débilmente manteniendo su mirada serena, fue más que una respuesta – entiendo… no estoy sorprendida, eres el más sensato de los dos.

-Soy como tú… - respondió mientras se agachaba para darle un dulce beso en la frente – te amo, gracias por haber sido mi madre… ha llegado el momento para decirte adiós – él se alejó de ella, notó la sonrisa que había en su rostro, sería la última vez que la vería, de eso estaba seguro, se marchó con paso veloz y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, y, antes de que se cerrara completamente, pudo distinguir la silueta que se escabullía por la ventana que él había dejado abierta, luego se alejó, no tenía deseos de estar ahí cuando su madre muriera.

.-

.-

-¡Kagome! – la llamó su novio desde lejos mientras ella sacaba un refresco de la máquina, ella lo miró, se estaba acercando con paso acelerado, se veía algo agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Acaso Takeda-San…! – se alteró.

-¡No, no! – Negó de inmediato sosteniéndole los hombros – Akatski dijo que te había perdido de vista, y que te estabas comportando extraño.

-Ah… pensé que lo estaba manejando bien, lo siento…- comentó algo aturdida – sé que estoy aquí para apoyarlos… pero Takeda-San ha sido siempre tan amable que yo…

-Está bien, es normal – contestó acariciándole los hombros.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Hablaste con ella apropiadamente…? – él la miró decaído.

-Lamentablemente sí… pero supongo que esa charla todavía no termina…

-Te ves pálido, vamos a conseguirte algo de comer y regresamos ¿Sí? – él asintió despacio, se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección opuesta, tan sólo lograron avanzar diez pasos, de la nada, Kiseki se detuvo con brusquedad haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo debido al agarre - ¿Qué sucede…?

El mostraba una cara pasmada, se veía contrariado, luego lo vio girar el rostro hacia atrás, "Ese infeliz está aquí", murmuró con rabia antes de salir corriendo de regreso a la habitación de su madre, Kagome no entendía a quién se refería, sólo había comprendido que había sentido la presencia de alguien poco conveniente, corrió detrás de él como pudo, Teo se veía desesperado, choco con todas las personas que se le cruzaron por delante y no pidió perdón cuando siguió su camino, recibieron un par de gritos en el recorrido, pero nada de eso importaba. Finalmente llegaron a la planta donde estaba la enferma, Kiseki se abalanzó hacia la puerta y luego hacia la manija, hizo un rápido movimiento y abrió la puerta de un jalón. Entonces, la ventisca de aire inundo su cara e hizo a sus cabellos bailar, sus pupilas se abrieron totalmente, sus parpados quedaron abiertos a su máxima capacidad, sus músculos se tensaron, quedó completamente paralizado mientras su garganta guardaba un grito gigantesco. Kagome llegó un segundo después y luego lo hizo Akatski, quien también los había visto correr, el viento los azotó a todos, Kagome también quedo algo paralizada, pero sabía que la escena le impactaba menos a ella que al primero que llego a descubrirla. Las cortinas se bamboleaban por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, y ahí, en medio de la habitación, frente a la cama de la enferma, un hombre de melena azabache, de unos cuarenta años de edad, pero jovial, con ropas sueltas y algo desarregladas, vestía diferente a su traje habitual, era como un hombre normal que encontrarías en la calle, eso pensaría si no fuera por el hecho de que Kiseki conocía muy bien al dueño de ese rostro, rostro que tenía los ojos perdidos en la figura sobre la cama, la figura de una mujer desgastada y consumida por la enfermedad. Quizás, si no fuera por el horrible pito de la maquina en la habitación, Teo hubiese creído que dormía, pero no, la mujer sobre la cama, aquella a la que le había dicho hace unos minutos atrás que volvería en breve, su madre, su preciosa madre yacía muerta sobre la cama. Entonces el intruso giró su rostro a los observadores, sonrió de manera graciosa, un poco burla quizás, miró fijo al menor de los gemelos y habló.

-Ya está muerta – declaró con tono vació y Kiseki pudo sentir como le hervía la sangre.

-Tú…- sus ojos se estaban volviendo furia – qué fue lo que hiciste.

Katou se giró hacia él, lo miró con detenimiento y luego disimuladamente miró al mismo rostro que se encontraba tras el furioso, mostraba un rostro inexpresivo a pesar de las circunstancias en que lo habían descubierto.

-Se supone que tú no debías encontrarme aquí… - comentó – pero así es como es.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA! – rugió con ira antes de abalanzarse hacia él, sin embargo, la ira y el desenfreno no lo hacían estar en mando de sus capacidades, por lo que fue esquivado con éxito y de paso terminó chocando con el inmueble tras el enemigo. Katou aprovecho la oportunidad y salió corriendo de la habitación, justamente por la puerta en que Teo había entrado, pensó que si salía por donde había entrado la ira de Kiseki lo encontraría más prontamente, paso por al lado de Kagome y Akatski, ninguno lo detuvo, uno porque estaba paralizada ante la impresión y el otro porque sabía que esa era su única manera de escapar frente a la furia del verdugo, quien, tan pronto se puso de pie salió a la siga de su presa.

Kagome y Akatski se quedaron contemplando el cadáver sobre la cama hasta que él decidió acercársele y apagar el molesto ruido, luego le cerró los parpados, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y la cubrió con las sábanas blancas, Kagome lo miró en silencio, había un corto circuito en su cerebro, nuevamente vio conexiones que deseo nunca haber notado.

.-

No lo encontró, Kiseki había corrido como un desquiciado por todo el hospital, pero aun así no fue capaz de encontrar a Katou Toru, llegó hasta las afueras del establecimiento, desesperado, furioso por no poder descargarse sobre él, por no poder hacerle sentir su furia, lanzó un grito ensordecedor y cayó de rodillas, caía en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, hace tan sólo unos minutos ella estaba viva y después no, hace unos momentos ella había estado segura en su habitación y luego no, había llegado él, el hombre que más repudiaba en esos momentos, incluso lo repudiaba más que a Kusawa Motoharu, mucho más. Arañó con sus dedos el pavimento, necesitaba rasgar algo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue hacerse daño a sí mismo, tenía la mandíbula tensa, los dientes apretados y una horrible arruga entre sus cejas, estaba lleno de rabia, una rabia tan intensa que ni siquiera lo dejaba llorar.

.-

.-

El funeral fue al día siguiente, la cremaron, no llegó mucha gente, sólo algunos amigos de Akatski, vecinos, la familia de Kagome y la de Inuyasha, no habían más familiares a parte de los gemelos, sólo eran ellos dos, jamás habían conocido a tíos o primos lejanos, y tal parecía que nunca lo harían. Fue tranquilo y corto, Inuyasha se había quedado toda la noche con Teo, fue ahí cuando lo vio fuerte frente a Akatski, pero en cuanto cerraron la puerta del cuarto, lo vio desmoronarse en un rincón, lloraba por la pérdida de su madre y por la impotencia de cómo había acabado todo, por quién había acabado todo. Inuyasha lo acompaño en silencio, no dijo nada, sólo se quedó a su lado, y para Teo no hubo nada más significativo que eso, nunca podría expresar lo que eso había significado para él.

(Daughter – Run) (Versión lenta)

Ya todos se habían marchado, en el lugar sólo quedó Takeda Teo y su novia, él estaba frente al lugar dónde habían depositado los restos de su madre, con la mirada perdida sobre ese sitios especifico, llevaba puesto un traje negro, zapatos y corbata del mismo color, Kagome estaba un par de metros atrás de él, notó que le había crecido el flequillo, apenas podía verle el rostro melancólico. Ya era tarde, el cielo estaba nublado, pero sabían que pronto sería la hora del atardecer, probablemente esa noche volvería a nevar. Kagome llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, había visto como todos se marchaban lentamente, el ultimo había sido el hijo mayor de la fallecida, ella pensó que en algún momento volvería a ver a Nell ese día, sin embargo, ella nunca apareció, y al parecer Akatski nunca la estuvo esperando. Llevaba algunas horas esperando que Kiseki se moviera, pero iba a llegar la noche, hacía mucho frío y él no se movía, decidió que era momento de acercarse, tomo su mano con cuidado, por un momento pensó que podría alejarla, pero él le sostuvo la palma de inmediato.

-Es tarde… va a nevar, no sería bueno si te enfermas – habló ella con suavidad.

-Lo sé… lo estoy digiriendo… - apretó un poco más el agarre sin dejar de mirar la tumba – Ese hombre… no he sentido su presencia.

-¿Estás hablando de Katou?

-Pensé que por su descaro terminaría viéndolo aquí…

-¿Qué planeas hacer…? – él guardó silencio, eso la perturbó un poco – no lo hagas, no te llenes de odio, sé que piensas que… sé que verlo ahí y lo que pasó fue una imagen perturbadora, pero… - parecía melancólica, le costaba un poco hablar, él seguía sin mirarla y ella sintió que de pronto ya no podría seguír guardando las cosas – escucha, puede que no sea un buen momento… pero en verdad nunca habrá un buen momento para decirte esto – apretó un poco los dientes – jamás encontraré un buen momento, así que sólo diré lo que creo de una sola vez – su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco y su mano se aferró un poco más a él - …Kiseki, la verdad – se armó de valor para decir lo que quería decir – la verdad es que creo que ese sujeto… - no logró acabar, bruscamente una mano sello su boca.

-Cállate – ordenó Kiseki de forma tajante, ahora tenía su rostro a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, había una arruga entre sus cejas – cállate, cierra la boca, ciérrala para siempre y no te atrevas a decir nada de lo que pretendes decir – ella mostró sorpresa en sus ojos mientras él apartaba lentamente la mano que había puesto en su boca – le odio – dijo mientras soltaba el agarre de sus manos – le odio desde lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

-Pero… - iba a protestar, cuando él le sostuvo firmemente la cabeza entre sus manos.

-No voy a buscarlo – declaró con mirada firme – por ella, no voy a ir tras él, aunque dios sabe cuánto deseo ir a despedazarlo – había rabia y dolor en su rostro – sin embargo, si ese hombre se atreve a aparecer frente a mí, si se atreve a darme la cara…- apretó los dientes por la rabia.

-Kiseki…

-Voy a descuartizarlo – confesó con ojos lúgubres, causando que ella sintiera temor ante el futuro – voy a arrancarle cada una de las extremidades, le haré un agujero en el pecho, le arrancare el corazón y luego arrojare sus restos a los cuervos – sentenció con filo en su lengua – y aun así no terminará por pagar lo que le hizo a ella.

-Pero no…

-Cállate, cállate – la interrumpió con voz tremebunda apretándola un poco más – no te atrevas a abrir la boca, no quiero que abras la boca – pego su frente a la de ella.

-¿Así que lo sabes…?

-No sé nada, no tengo idea de nada - sus manos bajaron hasta sus mejillas – y no hay nada que yo quiera saber – el cerró sus parpados y ella mostro un rostro melancólico – así que sólo quédate conmigo – ella lo rodeo con sus brazos, comenzó a nevar.

-Te equivocas, hay algo que sí sabes – el abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su dulce sonrisa – que me tienes a mí y siempre será así – comenzó a ponerse de puntillas lentamente – vamos a olvidarnos de todos ellos – dijo acercando su rostro al de él – haré que sólo pienses en mí – susurró antes de fundir sus labios en los suyos.

(Conclu: Taylor Swift - Safe And Sound)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Takeda Momo está muerta... Kotou Toru la ha matado. ¿A tanto llega su enemistad hacia Takeda Teo? ¿Y qué ocurre con Akatski? Todo parece indicar que él fue quien le dejo el camino libre para que cumpliera su cometido... Finalmente Teo no se enteró de la verdad que le diría su madre ¿Será que algún día descubrirá el secreto tras una vida sin padre? ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora? Su odio hacia Katou se incrementa de forma desmedida y Kagome tiene miedo de que ese sentimiento termine por consumirlo ¿Podrá salvarlo de ello o la amargura será la vencedora de esta carrera? ... Por otro lado ¡Qué a pasado con Kusawa Motoharu!<em>**

**_Así comienza la sexta y ultima temporada, un comienzo algo amargo, pero así es como las cosas continúan, espero que el desarrollo de todo esto cumpla con sus expectativas. Besos, abrazos, no me abandonen nunca y dejen REVIEWS._**

**_PD: Voy a comenzar a publicar ficha de los personajes, para que comenten sobre ellos y si consideran que debería agregar algo más._**


	97. Chapter 97

**miko kaoru-sama:** Correcto, más adelante lo sabrás jajaj, se que ahora debes tener muchas dudas, pero con el tiempo y el transcurso de los capitulos las estarás resolviendo una por una, lo garantizo. :)

**vale molinar:** No, ninguna otra, llevo años con este proyecto.

**sarashi: **Es una pena lo de las notas, realmente me había entrado ganas de saber cuales freses guardabas. Gracias por animarte a dejar comentarios seguidos, de verdad lo aprecio :)

**Saphira Lullaby: **En verdad no suelen comentarlo y muchas veces me pregunto de si las ven o no las ven jajaja, es agradable que aprecies la música que pongo, trato de siempre buscar una con la letra de lo que está pasando, o si no con un ritmo acorde al momento que quiero describir. No me aburriré, me muero por saber qué pensaran sobre lo que sigue, así que no podría dejar de publicar, y, si pasara, las razones serían dos: O estoy accidentada/enferma o sencillamente estoy muerta, así que si la cosa perdura por más de tres meses, deben asumir que soy un cadáver en descomposición jaja. No te preocupes, me agrada que se explayen.

**Mille3: **Me alegra que hayas notado que hay algo malo en él (me refiero emocionalmente, entiendo que eso fue lo que me quisiste decir) de hecho, en esta temporada busqué resaltarlo, aunque, no ciertamente no es sólo él, el efecto de lo que está sucediendo se manifiesta en muchos, sin embargo, el más destacado, como siempre, es Kiseki.

**FernyInuBellamy: **Era una hermosa mujer, en todos los sentidos posibles.

**Aniita: **Secretos y misterios! Me alegra que estés bien con eso porque tengo por montones jajaj.

**Milu: **Teorias, teorias, veamos si por ahí sale la verdad. Piensa positivo, algunos se demoran medio mes, el mes entero o incluso más en publicar, por lo menos yo soy constante y puntual.

**Roxi Hogurashi: **Porque también existen reencarnaciones que sólo heredan la apariencia y nada más, Akatski es un ejemplo de eso.

**titi: **La primera pregunta, la sabrás con el correr de los capitulos, la segunda, no me molesta, pero soy un misterio jajaja.

**Guest: **Este mensaje es muy parecido, por no decir el mismo que el de FernyInuBellany ¿De casualidad eres tú? jajaj

**jezabel: **Una interesante teoria,veamos si el trascurso de capitulos te da la razón o si acaso es otra la verdad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Segundo - _**_Atrapados en un futuro que nunca quisimos, deseando regresar al glorioso pasado, deseando ver la paz, el brillo y la felicidad que se pudrieron tras el paso de la oscuridad._

**_.-_**

-Al parecer ya estás mejor – habló una jovencita que acababa de entrar en una oscura habitación a la siga de un enmascarado y otro hombre de unos treinta años de edad – eso te hará mal.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero estaba iluminada por los resplandores de la calle, alguien había quitado todas las cortinas, probablemente el responsable era el hombre que estaba sentado frente a una pequeña mesita con una botella de alcohol medio vacía y un pequeño vaso sobre ella.

-Ahora mi hija me da órdenes… - rió con desgano – estuve muerto, déjame probar algo del mundo terrenal.

-¿Necesita asegurarse de que está vivo? – Habló Minato desde atrás, Kusawa lo miró.

-Él otra vez ¿Por qué siempre caminas con séquito? – Volvió a llenar el vaso - ¿Deseas algo?

-Quería ver como evolucionabas, tengo la conclusión de que necesitas un poco más de tiempo antes de regresar a la realidad – se acercó a él y tomó la botella – pero espero que no sea demasiado, debemos ponernos al día.

-¿Hablas de destruir la compañía…? – no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué otro propósito tendríamos? – Se disgustó – aprendí muy bien las cosas que me enseñaste.

-Sí… - echó una mirada a los hombres que seguían cerca de la puerta, su atención se fue particularmente a uno - ¿Por qué él siempre lleva mascara?

-Shizuku-sama lo prefiere así – contestó Katou en vez de la joven.

-¿Por qué? – lo miró fijo.

-Porque él es de mi propiedad – contestó ella.

-Tampoco me has mencionado sus habilidades ¿Armamento contra tu padre? – lanzó una sonrisa torcida.

-Son precauciones, no comparto al cien por ciento todas tus decisiones – respondió como si nada, pero él no pareció verse insultado.

-Al menos debe tener un nombre ¿No?

Shizuku le dio una señal al enmascarado y éste dio un paso hacia delante para luego presentarse formalmente "Katou Toru", salió de sus labios y el rostro del curioso no cambió de expresión, iba a decir algo, pero antes prefirió beber lo que había quedado en su vaso.

-Dime Katou… - comenzó – hay algo que mi cruel hija no quiere responderme, me preguntaba si un buen subordinado como tu podría hacerlo.

-Basta – lo interrumpió ella.

-Sólo quiero preguntar, deja que lo haga, no te afecta en nada.

-Olvídate de ese sujeto – ordenó la muchacha con voz firme – ya basta con ese asunto.

-¿Sujeto? – Minato se vio interesado - ¿Acaso hay otro hombre que complica nuestros planes? Me gustaría ayudar con eso.

-¡No, no hay nadie que nos esté complicando nada! – ella se veía molesta por la interrupción de su subordinado.

-¿Piensas que te voy a creer lo que dices…? – comentó Kusawa mientras jugaba con el vaso vació – siento curiosidad… dime qué pasó.

-Pues yo te diré lo que pasó con ese sujeto – se veía bastante enojada – encendió su mano y te atravesó el corazón con ella, luego te dejo muerto por más de dos años.

Su padre mostró un semblante lúgubre, recordó el dichoso evento, volvió a revivir ese instante, a sentir el frío y ver la oscuridad, su cara detestándolo fue la última imagen que capturo su retina, rostro joven, ojos grises y cabello ceniza.

-Oh, entiendo – interrumpió Katou Toru – usted está interesado en Takeda Teo, su asesino – Motoharu volvió a fijar su mirada en él - ¿Shizuku-sama no se lo dijo? La compañía acabó con él unos meses después de su muerte, se encargaron de él antes de que nosotros pudiésemos hacerlo – lo último pareció molestar al hasta hace poco fallecido.

-¿Ibas a ponerle las manos encima? – agarró con fuerza la muñeca de su hija.

(Ost Naruto Shippuden – Nightfall) (Pido perdón a los que se sientan ofendidos con que escoja un ost de otro anime, pero me pareció que la melodía venia al caso)

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿Cuál es tu absurda obsesión con él?! – chilló zafándose.

-Es mi diamante… - comentó - …debo tenerlo.

-Esa estúpida idea fue lo que te llevó a la tumba – respondió ella con voz dura – iba todo bien, tenías todo perfectamente planeado, incluso escuchabas las ideas que yo te daba, pero en cuanto lo descubriste a él… - apretó los puños – te olvidaste de todo, te saliste de los planes y lo arruinaste sólo por ese idiota… - era evidente la rabia que sentía – poco a poco te fuiste hundiendo, te perdiste a ti mismo, me abandonaste a mí… - comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué es lo que puede brillar tanto en él para que tú pierdas la razón de esa manera? Aceptó que tiene habilidades increíbles, pero eso no quiere decir que…

-No es por eso – contestó desviando la mirada – no es sólo por eso…

-Entonces qué es – había dejado de llorar, pero sus mejillas aún estaba húmedas.

-Es su cara… - sus ojos se perdieron en un punto que no existía – es tal cual como él dijo que sería…

-¿Qué? No te entiendo, qué se supone que significa eso.

-Nada, no significa nada – su voz se había vuelto tajante – ya deberías dejarme solo.

-¡Bien! – soltó con fuerza para luego dar grandes pasos hasta la salida, se fue seguida por uno de sus subordinados, Minato, el otro se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres? – el tema lo había sacado aún más de humor.

-Siento curiosidad – comentó mientras daba lentos pasos para acercarse a la pequeña mesa redonda – quiero saber cómo es el otro lado – una risa amarga se escapó de los labios de Kusawa.

-¿Quieres saber cómo es el otro lado? – Preguntó con ironía - ¿Por qué sentirías curiosidad por un lugar como ese? – el receptor no dijo nada, sólo se sentó en la silla del frente – entonces te diré lo que pensé del otro lado… - mantenía la sonrisa amarga – "que decepción"- dijo para luego tragar saliva.

-¿Decepción?

-Negro, frío, un camino largo con rostros desconocidos…

-¿Así que esperaba ver luz al final del camino?

-No… - apretó el vaso vació – yo esperaba ver el mismo rostro que vi antes de morir… realmente pensé que podría verlo otra vez.

-Siento si no entiendo lo que está tratando de decir – comentó con voz suave.

Motoharu dejo el vaso y se perdió en la máscara frente a él, en el pequeño agujero que dejaba ver los ojos ocultos tras la máscara, lanzó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, un poco ilusa, un poco esperanzada, un poco agradecida, un poco lamentada, un poco culpable. Tragó saliva y cubrió su rostro con la mano derecha, rió un poco alto y luego se calló de súbito.

-¿Qué me diría, si le dijera que Takeda Teo no está muerto? – soltó la voz tras la máscara.

-Eso lo sé, él debe estar por ahí, haciendo su vida junto a esa mujer…

-Si tuviese la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente ¿Qué es lo que haría? – fue una pregunta hecha con voz firme, como si lo estuviese poniendo a prueba.

-No puedo mentir… - respondió volviéndolo a mirar – lo querría para mí, que estuviese a mi lado y que nunca se apartara… le enseñaría lo bueno que es mi camino aún si tengo que obligarlo a entender.

-Tal parece que la venganza no pasa por su cabeza… pero sí la posesión.

-Mi hija tiene razón – sonrió tenuemente – me he obsesionado con él… en cuanto lo vi, me sentí tan feliz que quise guardarme esa felicidad para siempre… aún quiero hacerlo.

-Usted tiene otra oportunidad de vivir, es libre de escoger qué hacer con ella – habló de forma calmada – puede escoger ir por el mismo camino que siguió la vez pasada o puede encontrar uno nuevo, puede quedarse atrapado o puede avanzar… es libre en su elección… - guardaron silencio unos momentos - ¿Quiere que lo lleve hasta él? – Preguntó – va a seguir los consejos de su hija ¿O prefiere que lo lleve hasta él?

-He dicho lo que pasaría cuando lo viera.

-Por eso… ¿Quiere que lo lleve a donde se encuentra Takeda Teo?

Hubo un encuentro de miradas, tensión, un silencio profundo, luego se oyó la respuesta de Kusawa Motoharu.

-Quiero ver a mi diamante, quiero tener a Teo.

-Bien… - tardó un poco en responder, luego se puso de pie – te llevaré a él – comenzó a ir hasta la salida con paso tranquilo.

-Estaré esperando con ansias… - comentó mirando su espalda – Katou – lo llamó deteniendo su paso – ¿Alguna vez te dijeron… que eras súper raro? – sus ojos estaba absortos en él.

-Nunca – respondió sin voltearse, luego salió del lugar cerrando la puerta, Motoharu volvió a quedar en la soledad.

.-

.-

.-

-¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Yuu a Yamamoto mientras éste fumaba un cigarrillo en la azotea del edificio – Te he notado algo extraño últimamente.

-Estoy inquieto, esa niña dijo que iba a traer de vuelta a Kusawa Motoharu – contestó dejando salir el humo.

-¿Y? Es evidente que sólo eran cuentos, es imposible que pueda suceder.

-Últimamente no hemos sabido nada de ellos… - Yuu lo miró atento – eso es sospechoso, tengo este extraño presentimiento de anuncio de tormenta.

-En caso de que realmente sucediera lo que dijo esa mocosa – comenzó Yuu – tampoco hay que preocuparse, nos encargaremos de eso y punto, la compañía ya se enfrentó a Kusawa una vez, fue nuestro enemigo durante años, que regrese no será una gran catástrofe, sólo tendremos que regresarlo a la tumba – rió ante la idea, pero Yamamoto no parecía feliz. – te lo estás tomando muy a pecho.

-Vete, vine aquí para estar solo, no estás ayudando con eso – Yuu sólo hizo una mueca de desinterés y se fue, volvía a ser sólo el líder de la compañía en la azotea – regresarlo a la tumba… - murmuró por lo bajo mientras se volvía a llevar el cigarrillo a la boca.

Desde el día que ocurrió, Yamamoto Io había tenido clavada en su cabeza la muerte de Kusawa Motoharu, ahí en medio de los árboles, a manos de la figura que tanto le obsesionaba, con una mano en llamas atravesándole el pecho. Lo vio caer lentamente, por un lado sintió que la justicia se hacía presente, que esa era la clase de fin que un hombre como él se merecía, el castigo perfecto, sin embargo, odiaba ser consciente de que una pequeña parte de él deseo ir a cogerlo en brazos, a reconfortarlo y darle un mejor final. La imagen iba y venía una y otra vez en su cabeza, se lo merecía, se lo merecía, se decía Io a sí mismo, pero a pesar de que se lo dijera una y otras vez había un sentimiento amargo de por medio. El recuerdo de una fotografía, el sonido de las risas en su oído, el olor al roció del césped en las noches de verano, el gusto de una boca seca por tanto correr, el tacto de un hombro junto al suyo, memorias de días dorados, cenizas de un segunda familia.

.-

-No hay caso, no contesta el teléfono – comentó un joven con una pequeña cola de caballo en su cabello claro, quien bajaba el celular ante la resignación – lo voy a matar por desaparecer así.

-Da igual, no te va a contestar, no lo ha hecho en la mitad del verano, no lo va a hacer ahora – comentó el joven de cabello azabache y ojos grises mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la calle nocturna.

-Vamos a casa, ya está oscuro.

-¿Estás asustado? – no parecía querer molestarlo con la pregunta, pero el receptor realmente se molestó, había comenzado a gritarle, pero de pronto su compañero tuvo una extraña mirada por unos segundos.

-¿Viste algo? – pregunto Io con curiosidad.

-Sí, vamos – cambio de dirección – está en la orilla del río.

Para ese entonces era el verano de sus catorce años, Motoharu no había contestado las llamadas desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, Io estaba algo molesto, pero lo estaba dejando pasar, ya habría una explicación en cuanto regresaran a clases, sin embargo, esa tarde Ren apareció en su casa diciendo que Motoharu los necesitaba y tenían que encontrarlo, Io no cuestionó nada, sabía que si él lo decía era porque no podía ser de otra manera, así que fueron a su casa, pero nadie abrió la puerta, así que comenzaron a buscarlo por toda la ciudad y los puntos en que quizás él podría estar. Y al final, una de las tantas visiones de Ren fue la que hizo que pudieran encontrarlo, estaba cerca del río sentado en el césped de una pequeña ladera inclinada que bajaba hasta llegar a la cuenca, ambos se acercaron con calma, y cuando estuvieron tan sólo a unos pasos notaron que Motoharu estaba llorando, no obstante, ignoraron ese hecho y cada uno se sentó a un lado de él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – protestó secándose rápidamente las lágrimas al notar que ya no estaba solo.

-Teníamos una cita y de casualidad pasabamos por aquí y te vimos – bromeó Ren, pudo oír el alegato de Io a quien no le había parecido una broma chistosa.

-De cualquier forma ¡Por qué estás molesto cuando somos nosotros lo que deberíamos estar molestos! – Se quejó Yamamoto – jamás en mi vida volveré a marcar tu numero Moto.

-¡Entonces váyanse de una vez! – gruñó en respuesta, Io pareció ofendido.

-¿Tan mal van las cosas en tu casa? – soltó Ren.

-¡No se vale mirar Ren, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo! – no soportaba que su amigo utilizara sus habilidades en sus cosas.

-No lo culpes, sabes que las imágenes sólo van y vienen – comentó Io.

-¡Claro, eso lo dices ahora, pero no dices lo mismo cuando te ve comprando tu pornografía! – chilló causando el rubor en la cara de Yamamoto.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de ver eso Ren! – se veía bastante avergonzado.

-Lo siento, no lo controlo – luego se puso a analizar el asunto – quizás lo sigo viendo porque así sé cuándo puedo pedírtelas…

-¡De igual manera, no tienes por qué comentárselo a Moto!

-Pero él pregunta para poder saber cuándo sacártelas a hurtadillas…

-¡Eso era un secreto! – se quejó el acusado.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! – Chilló Io con cara de histeria.

Entonces Motoharu se echó a reír ante la estúpida discusión que se había armado, Ren rió con él e Io siguió alegando que no era gracioso que estuviesen haciendo esas cosas a sus espaldas, luego Kusawa dejó de reír y recompuso el rostro melancólico de antes.

-No tomes en cuenta lo que dice tu padre, sólo ignóralo… - comentó Ren rascándose la mejilla.

-No lo llames así, no tiene derecho a ser considerado mi padre.

-Pero lo es… - Comentó Io, Moto no dijo nada, sólo arrugó un poco más el rostro – de cualquier forma, esa no es razón para dejar de contestarnos el teléfono Moto.

-A ustedes no les interesa este asunto, Ren tiene a sus abuelos, tú tienes a tu brillante familia, no tienes idea de lo que es estar solo – estaba molesto.

-Basta de discriminarme porque mi familia está completa – se quejó él – y que Ren tenga a sus abuelos no quiere decir que a veces no se sienta sólo por extrañar a sus padres, y tú no estás sólo, tienes a tu papa a pesar de que tiene un mal comportamiento.

-¡Cállate, no hables de ese hombre! – le gruñó mientras Ren se movía para quedar hincado delante de esos dos.

-Moto… - interrumpió Ren antes de que Io volviese a elevar la voz - ¿Por qué te sientes solo?

-¡Porque estoy solo, idiota! – Le chilló como si fuera obvio - ¡Me está enfermando que seas tan súper raro!

-Así que Moto quiere una familia de verdad – siguió como si nunca nadie le hubiese gritado – pero Moto no debería sentirse sólo, ni estar buscando una familia porque él ya tiene una…

-¡Te dije que ese hombre…! – chilló, pero no lo dejo terminar, una abierta y hermosa sonrisa salió de los labios de Ren.

-Tú eres mi familia Moto – dijo con toda sinceridad dejándolo mudo – no tienes que sentirte solo, porque yo estoy aquí – los ojos de Motoharu se cristalizaron al ver la amabilidad y pureza con la que él lo decía.

-Bueno… la verdad es que yo también te considero familia – comentó Io algo avergonzado – a ambos.

-Nosotros somos tu familia - Kusawa apretó los dientes mientras Ren extendía un poco más su sonrisa – los tres somos una.

-Así que no te sientas solo Moto… - el mencionado comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez con un sentimiento de emoción y felicidad dentro se sí - … y coge el teléfono cuando llamemos.

-Lo cogeré… lo cogeré… - musitó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro y sus acompañantes sonreían.

.-

Yamamoto Io mantuvo un rostro vació ante la evocación, era una buena memoria, un buen recuerdo, uno de los mejores que tenía… pero se ensuciaba con el resto de la historia, lo transformaba y lo dejaba como una nostalgia melancólica, y hacía que él no supiese si sentirse bien o mal ante él. Fumó por última vez y luego arrojó la colilla al suelo, salió de la azotea con paso ligero.

(Conclu: Taylor Swift - Safe And Sound)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Motoharu está pensando en ir por su obsesión: Takeda Teo. Mientras que Io no puede evitar evocar viejas memorias de una vida tranquila en la que aún estaban juntos los tres ¿Cual es el secreto tras el quiebre de la amistad? ¿Y cuales son los planes de Katou Toru? Ya fue por Akatski y por la madre de los gemelos ¿Ahora es el turno del menor de los hermanos? ¿Cual es el embrollo, será que Katou tiene algo que ver en todo esto? <strong>_

_**Hola! Como lo mencioné anteriormente, este capitulo es algo corto, y aún queda uno más, sin embargo, este es el capitulo más corto de toda la temporada, espero que de todas formas lo hayan disfrutado, fue más que nada introductorio. Próximo capitulo Kagome y Akatski tienen su merecido cara a cara ¡No se lo pierdan! Dejen REVIEWS, besos, un abrazo y no me abandonen nunca!**_

_**Aquí les dejo la primera ficha de personajes:**_

1) _Nombre:_ Takeda Teo

_Apodo:_ Verdugo (Sentido Peyorativo).

_Cabello:_ Ceniza.

_Ojos:_ Grises

_Estatura:_ 1,79

_Peso:_ 70 kg

_Edad:_ 20 años

_Cumpleaños:_ 20 de Abril

_Grupo Sanguíneo: _AB+

_Estado Civil:_ Soltero (Pero tiene Novia)

_Clasificación:_ 2D - E - Espécimen.

_Habilidad:_ Dragón de fuego (Fuego y alas).

_Virtudes:_ Extrovertido, encantador, protector.

_Defectos:_ Impulsivo, egoísta, sarcástico, esclavo de sus emociones (Lo que lo conduce a cosas buenas y malas)

_Familia:_ Padre - Kozu Ren (Muerto); Madre -Takeda Momo (Muerta) ; Hermano - Takeda Akatski

_Comida Favorida:_ Donas (Rosquillas), Curry y Manzanas verdes.

_Adora:_ Los Comics, las carreras de auto, dibujar y pintar, mirar a Kagome, dormir.

_Detesta:_ Los Mangas, permanecer mucho tiempo en casa, las voces autoritarias, perder, dormir.

_Mayor Deseo:_ Permanecer para siempre junto a Kagome.

_Datos curiosos:_ En su vida pasada era un demonio de cuatrocientos años llamado Fugimi Kiseki, su apariencia era exactamente igual, pero con el cabello blanco. Le era posible vivir a causa de un sello que anulaba una maldición impuesta antes de nacer, debido a esto, fue odiado por su hermano gemelo Chung Li Ch'uan y victima de su venganza. Conoció a su persona destinada en esa vida (Higurashi Kagome) y murió para salvarla, luego renació manteniendo intactos los recuerdos de su vida pasada.  
>A pesar de tener memorias de un hermano que lo odiaba, jamás tuvo un sentimiento negativo hacia su hermano Akatski (Rencarnación de Chung Li Ch'uan)<br>Sólo tuvo pleno conocimiento de que era una reencarnación cuando se encontró a Higurashi Kagome en un templo a los 6 años.  
>A los 14 años se hizo un tatuaje de dragón que tomaba su mano y su brazo derecho, el cual era el mismo que solía tener en su vida pasada, lo hizo como una forma de conmemorar quien había sido alguna vez y nunca olvidarlo.<br>Su mejor amigo, Sou Inuyasha, es más un segundo hermano que un amigo.  
>Odia los Mangas desde que se defraudó del final de Rurouni Kenshin, comenzó a leer los comics Marvel y terminó prefiriendo la lectura de derecha a izquierda. No obstante, su comic favorito es "The Walking Dead" (Image Comics).<br>Es alergico a la nuez.  
>Fue obligado a convertirse en un acecino a los 18 años dado a su increíble talento, teniendo tanto éxito que terminó volviéndose una leyenda en el mundo de las personas con habilidades. La última persona que mato fue Kusawa Motoharu, su iniciador.<p> 


	98. Chapter 98

**FernyInuBellany: **Tendría que hacer muchos cambios para eso, no sé si tendría éxito, quizás más adelante, pero sí he pensado en dedicarme a escribir.

**vale molinar: **Un dato curioso es un dato curioso jajaj.

**moonlight02: **Pensaste muy bien jajaja, pondré ficha de todos, iba a poner en este capitulo la de Kagome, pero dada a otra petición, la dejaré para el próximo, pero creo que esta ficha igual te agradara.

**Saphira Lullaby: **No la había escuchado nunca, pero creo que tienes toda la razón, se puede asociar muy bien a ellos, sobre todo con lo que se viene. Puse el grupo sanguíneo porque en las fichas de personajes suelen darlo jaja.

**Aniita: **Me alegro que te guste la intro, en serio me esfuerzo para encontrar la canción adecuada para la temporada. También me alegra que te gusten las fichas, se pierde algo de tiempo haciéndolas, pero consideré que sería bueno :)

**Guest: **Excelente adjetivo para calificar su ficha "sensual" jajaj quizas muchos concuerden contigo. La verdad, es que no sé si le gusta la pizza, pero dada su personalidad, creo que sí jajaj, y con tu segunda pregunta, creo que me has dado una idea, GRACIAS! puede que la veas a finales de temporada. Subiré ficha de todos, no te preocupes :).

**Milu: **Suele pasar jajaj, que bien que en verdad tomes en cuenta mi musica jaja, a veces pienso q pasa desapersivida, y eso que me demoró buscando la adecuada jaja. Wooo debo anotar esa preferencia como un triunfo, bueno, no lo sé, las cosas sólo se me ocurren, o a veces veo ideas o cosas que me parecen buen material pero que considero que noe stan desarrollados como deberían ( que lo sacan provecho de lo que pudo ser) y trato de darle una modelación a mi gusto jaja, y cosas triviales, no sé, supongo que es así, las cosas solo aparecen en mi cabeza por arte de magia. Aunque también hay días en que no aparece nada, y me estanco por una buena semana... Mejor lee de un pc.

**titi: **Sí, por su personalidad, lo asocie a él jaja. Y otra vez sí, era algo tierno, quise hacerlo como un personaje de personalidad iluminada, como el sol, el tipo de persona por el que todos se sienten atraídos. Y... ahora que lo pienso, Kiseki es más como la luna, también es el tipo de persona que hace que todos se sientan atraídos, pero es un poco más oscuro, tiene un cara bonita y otra desconocida y oscura que nadie puede ver. Más arriba me preguntaron de dónde sacaba inspiración, y bueno, de cosas como estas, las cosas sólo salen de la nada. En cuanto a lo ultimo, debo decir que me agradan los misterios.

**Mille3: **Bueno, es justamente eso lo que sienten los protagonistas del asunto, es una lastimas, pero en el mundo real, a veces las cosas hermosas se rompen sin que lo podamos evitar, creo que este fue el caso. ¿Quien lo mato? Quizás pronto lo sepas. En cuanto a lo de Kiseki ¡Deseo concedido! Lo vi y te encontré toda la razón, no la tenía hecha así que la hice de inmediato, checala más abajo, también destaco las diferencias entre ambos, espero te agrade. Y por cierto, no sientas nostalgia ¡Kiseki aún esta con nosotros! Miralo abajo, trate de aclararlo lo mejor que pude. Y sobre el fan club, sería WOOOU que realmente hicieran uno jajajaj.

**miko kaoru-sama: **¡Estás a punto de lograrlo! Sólo recuerda poner la t antes de la s jajajja "Akatski". Esperemos que el encuentro cumpla con tus expectativas. Un agrado contestarles, si se dan el tiempo de escribir, me doy el tiempo de responder como se debe.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Tercero - **Estamos sosteniéndonos, estamos respirando, estamos aguantando... de momento, sólo podemos hacer eso. _

_**.-**_

-Quizás debas moverlo un poco más a la derecha – dijo la mujer mientras meditaba y examinaban meticulosamente la vista de la pared.

-¿Aquí? – su hijo movió el cuadro al lugar que ella había mencionado.

-Un poco más – dijo mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, él lo volvió a mover para luego mirar a atrás, su madre no se veía conforme – no, a la izquierda, ahí no luce apropiadamente.

-¡Pero si estaba a la izquierda! – Se quejó el joven algo irritado, sentía que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte - ¡Sólo pongámoslo al centro y ya! – continuó alegando mientras movía el cuadro por su propia cuenta.

-¡Akito, no! – Ella pareció horrorizada – tiene que quedar armónico para que el cuadro de Teo-chan se luzca como debe.

-El cuadro de Teo lucirá igual en cualquier lugar – le parecía una discusión estúpida, pero igualmente estaba ahí, sosteniendo el cuadro – mira aquí – lo acomodo bien en la pared y luego retrocedió hasta donde estaba ella, miró bien, ambos inclinaron un poco la cabeza – se ve bien.

-Sí, el autor tiene mucho talento – comentó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Teo solía pasarse mucho por esa casa desde aquel día en que había llevado de regreso al hijo perdido junto a una pila de bolsos y cajas, aquella familia lo acogía muy bien, a pesar de que en un comienzo el padre de Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo con aquella amistad, finalmente terminó completamente engatusado por los encantos de aquel chico de melena desordenada, y la madre no era la excepción, a pesar de que no tenía un buen prontuario, era un buen chico, y veían claramente como su hijo era feliz a su lado, así que lo aceptaron como si fuese un miembro más, como a un hijo más, y ya no era porque querían mantener a Akito conforme, se había vuelto para mantenerse ellos mismos conformes.

En una de sus muchas averiguaciones, Yoko había descubierto que a Kiseki le gustaba pintar, pensó que sólo podría ser un hobbie normal, algo que hacía de vez en cuando, nada muy importante, en verdad nunca pensó que podría ser bueno en ello, mucho menos que era tan bueno como realmente lo era, sólo se enteró de ello cuando entró en la habitación de su hijo para ofrecer té y bocadillos, ahí encontró a su hijo sentado en la silla del escritorio y a su amigo con una brocha en mano afinando los últimos detalles de la muralla, ella accidentalmente dejo caer la bandeja en cuanto vio la pared, eso asustó a los jóvenes, su hijo se puso de pie de súbito y Teo dejo de pintar. Ella no lo podía creer, entrar a esa habitación era tal cual como si estuviese a la entrada de un bosque frondoso y antiguo, la luz, la sombra, el brillo, todo era simplemente perfecto, parecía vivo, como si la brisa que parecía haber en él de pronto tocara su cara, o como si el aroma del verde de pronto fuera a inundar su nariz, una vista hermosa, una vista preciosa.

-¿Quiere que pinte algo? – él se veía sorprendido mientras los palillos estaban cerca de su boca, estaba cenando.

-Sí, un cuadro que pueda poner en la sala – ella parecía emocionada.

-¿No te gusta el que tenemos? Es de Katsushika Hokusai… - comentó Shin mientras comía un poco de arroz.

-¿Has entrado a la habitación de Akito? – Él negó con la cabeza – hazlo y luego me dices si quieres mantener a Katsushika en el salón.

La madre de Inuyasha le pidió que pintara algo en particular, no quería exactamente un paisaje, sino la réplica de una antigua fotografía en uno de sus cajones, un cuadro familia donde el matrimonia salía sumamente joven, ambos sonreían abiertamente y entre ambos habían un pequeño de cinco años que sonreía más alegre que ellos, estaban en un parque, el fondo se veía con mucho verde y algunos grupos de flores, probablemente había sido sacada en primavera. Teo accedió de inmediato al ver la fotografía. El día antes de que muriera la madre de los hermanos Takeda, Kiseki entro en la casa con un gran cuadro envuelto en papel de diario para que no se dañara en el traslado, se veía contento, satisfecho con lo que había hecho, y su satisfacción fue todavía mayor cuando vio los rostros de los padres de Akito al momento de desenvolver el paquete, por unos segundos sintieron que volvían a estar en ese lugar y sonrieron ampliamente al recordar.

-Teo debería dedicarse a esto – al ver el cuadro enmarcado en la pared Yoko repitió las palabras de su marido el día que él les dio la pintura, hubo un poco de silencio - ¿Cómo está…?

-Mal… es obvio que está mal… - respondió Inuyasha algo incómodo con la pregunta.

-Ella era tan joven… - comentó entristeciendo la mirada – los ha dejado solos, la vida es tan injusta a veces…

-Si él viene, no menciones el tema – miró el cuadro en la pared – si no quieres que te mienta, no menciones temas que él no desea escuchar…

-Es cierto… no ha venido por un tiempo…

-Es por Shin – aclaró él.

-¿Sigue diciendo que él ya no necesita pagar nada? – su hijo asintió – pero tu padre sólo quiere ayudarlo, ya no es sólo por lo que él hizo por ti, tu padre en serio quiere lo mejor para él.

-Lo sé… - se llevó una mano al cuello – pero Teo piensa que ahora debe arreglárselas solo… las cosas no andan bien a su alrededor… y no es sólo por lo que ocurrió con Takeda-san.

-Tú también estás preocupado por él…- analizó ella.

Inuyasha iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, su madre se encaminó a abrir, pensó que era su marido, ya era hora de que regresara a casa. Inuyasha siguió en su posición frente al cuadro, la verdad era que sí, estaba preocupado por Teo, por Teo y por el extraño comportamiento de Akatski que sólo lograban poner peor a su amigo, tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo estuviese a punto de comenzar y no pudiese hacer nada para intentar cambiarlo. Su madre regresó al salón.

-Te están buscando Akito – comentó ella con naturalidad – adelante, puede pasar.

Akito vio como ella le hacía señas a alguien, él seguía en su lugar con naturalidad, por un segundo pensó que podría tratarse de su mejor amigo, pero se equivocaba, jamás vio venir el acontecimiento siguiente, nunca se lo espero, ni la más mínima vez algo así había pasado por su cabeza. El hombre ingresó al salón con paso firme, Inuyasha se petrifico mientras él lo observaba con mirada penetrante y una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Tiempo sin verte – comentó él como si nada.

-Preparare algo de té – informó Yoko mientras se marchaba a la cocina.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha temblaba un poco ante la sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, un millar de cosas se le pasaron por la cabeza, una visita de Katou Toru no podía traer un buen signo, primero pensó que había ido a matarlo, luego pensó en su madre, no era bueno que ella estuviese en ese lugar, miraba nervioso en dirección a la cocina a misma vez que trataba de no despegar la vista del intruso, un descuido y quizás no podría contar la desagradable experiencia.

-Tranquilo – habló Katou dándose cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por la cabeza de Inuyasha – no le haré nada a ella, y en verdad tampoco estaba planeando hacerte algo a ti.

-Entonces qué demonios haces aquí – gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-Vine a hacerte una petición – respondió con voz serena, Inuyasha o miró algo atónito – por favor abandona la compañía.

-¿Qué? – aquello fue inesperado.

-Quiero que abandones la compañía.

-¿Qué clase de petición es esa? ¡¿Estás bromeando?! – Lo miró sin poder creerlo - ¿Crees que de pronto obedeceré al enemigo que me dice que abandone la compañía? Eres absurdo.

-Escuche que tu verdadero nombre es Akito… - comentó con normalidad mientras avanzaba unos pasos e Inuyasha retrocedía otro par- ¿Compartes los ideales de esa compañía? – volvió a recibir una mirada extraña – me refiero a "su" ideal de justicia, de mantener a raya a todo aquel que posea una habilidad, al hecho de creer que son la ley suprema, quienes imponen el orden y que sin la compañía todo sería un caos… te habló de esos ideales.

-Yo sólo creo que hay que detener a las personas como tú que buscan dañar a los demás – declaró causando que una pequeña sonrisa torcida saliera de los labios de Katou.

-Pero esa no fue la razón por la cual la compañía nació, la razón fueron los ideales que te acabo de mencionar…

-¿Tratas de lavarme la cabeza? – Lanzó una risa burla - ¿En serio estás intentando que me pase al lado del nido?

-No, por supuesto que no – respondió con firmeza – no quiero que pertenezcas a ninguno de los dos… quiero que escapes de eso – Inuyasha no estaba comprendiendo nada - ¿Qué condición tendría que cumplirse para que consideres dejar la compañía, Akito?

-Quizás si ya tuviera de regreso mi espada no tendría que depender tanto de la compañía que tú odias – comentó con ironía – pero claro, si yo la recuperara eso fastidiaría tus planes y los de esa mocosa ¿No? – su tonó fue de provocación.

-Tuve la noción de que dirías algo así – sonrió tenuemente y llevó una mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cintura, eso causó que Inuyasha se pusiera en guardia, pero aquello fue inútil, Katou no había venido hasta ahí para algo como eso, de su espalda saco una larga espalda con el filo envuelto en tela – por eso la he traído conmigo – lo observó con una divertida impresión en su cara al ver el rostro de sorpresa que ponía su receptor – es tuya, así que te la devuelvo – parecía sincero cuando extendió el arma para devolvérsela, aun así el dueño de ella dudo – adelante, tómala, vine aquí para esto – Inuyasha lentamente desarmo su posición de defensa, con algo de sorpresa e intriga avanzó hasta él y, con mucho cuidado y con la vista fija en los ojos de Katou Toru, tomó la tela que cubría el filo de Tessaiga.

-¿Por qué…? – Inuyasha parecía atónito, no podía encontrar una respuesta a que estuviese pasando eso - ¿Por qué tú…? – ambos seguían sosteniendo la espada, Katou la soltó lentamente y miró el cuadro recientemente instalado en la pared.

-Precioso, es realmente precioso… quien lo pinto tiene un hermoso talento… – una sonrisa dulce y complacida salió de sus labios, luego volvió a mirar a Inuyasha – el autor de esa pintura dijo que existían dos condicionantes para que él permaneciera en ese lugar, que tú recuperaras tu espada y que tú siguieras en la compañía – el receptor había entendido que todo volvía a Teo – ya me he encargado de la primera condición, ahora sólo falta que tú hagas lo tuyo, cuando dejes esa compañía, él se irá contigo, así que lo repito – parecía serio – por favor abandona la compañía.

-Tú… - apretó un poco la espada entre sus manos - ¿Cuál es tu problema con Teo? ¡¿Por qué no puedes déjalo en paz?! Eso de las clasificaciones es una completa estupidez, además…- fue interrumpido.

-Tienes razón, las clasificaciones son una completa estupidez – Inuyasha lo miró fijo, ese hombre no estaba mintiendo, de pronto Inuyasha sintió como si no pudiese estar enfadado con él, aquella sensación duró unos segundos, pero luego recordó algo de suma importancia.

-Ese día tú estabas ahí – acusó – en la sala del hospital cuando Takeda-san murió – de pronto sintió deseos de abalanzarse sobre él – eres bajo y repulsivo, tu problema es con Teo, no con ella, no tenías por qué… maldito bastardo…. – estaba apretando los dientes, se estaba aguantando sólo porque sabía que su madre estaba cerca.

-Sí, yo estaba ahí…- musitó con melancolía – es por eso que ella murió… y sí, también tienes razón cuando dices que soy un maldito bastardo – una amplía y deprimente sonrisa infeliz inundó su rostro, Inuyasha no pudo seguir insultando a una cara como esa – deja la compañía, si tú te vas te llevarás a Teo contigo, y en el fondo de tu corazón, sabes que ese no es un buen lugar para nadie, ni siquiera para ti – se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para marcharse.

-¿Debo entender que todo esto lo estás haciendo por el bienestar de Teo? – preguntó con incredulidad en su semblante. Katou se detuvo y giró la mitad de su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? – habló con tranquilidad.

-Entonces por qué a veces me haces pensar que te preocupas por él…

-Sal de ese lugar Akito… - ignoró lo que le dijo y siguió caminando, y, antes de desaparecer de su vista volvió a hablar – no le digas que me viste, se enojará contigo si se entera de que no me detuviste ¡Ah! Y por cierto, Kusawa Motoharu está vivo. Adiós.

.-

.-

.-

(Blueneck - Lilitu)

Yo estaba entre los templos acarreando algo de nieve cuando él apareció, no sentí sus pasos al acercase a mí, sólo supe que estaba ahí cuando alguien echó algo de sal al lugar que estaba limpiando, lo quedé mirando algo inquieta, tenía sus ojos grises fijos en mí, había algo acusador y determinado en ellos, sentí nervios, los bellos de mi piel se erizaron, como si mi cuerpo estuviese instalando un escudo frente a esa persona, no tenía nada concreto, nada que me lo asegurara, pero yo ya no me fiaba de él, hace tiempo que ya no lo hacía, y algo me decía que Inuyasha lo miraba con los mismos ojos de desconfianza que yo lo hacía. Traía guantes, pero aun así se sacudió la sal de las palmas, creo que estaba esperando que yo dijera algo, así que lo hice.

-Teo no está aquí.

-No estoy buscando a mi hermano – luego dijo algo que hizo que mi columna vertebral temblara – sé que él no está aquí.

-¿Entonces…? – no fue mi intención, pero retrocedí un paso.

-¿No es obvio? – Habló mirando mis pies – vine a hablar contigo – sus ojos volvieron a mí.

Era extraño, Takeda Akatski tenía el mismo rostro que Takeda Teo, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, yo no era capaz de adivinar lo que él quería, era incapaz de adelantar sus movimientos, de leer las acciones de su cuerpo, de hacerme una imagen de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, a diferencia de su hermano, que era como un cristal para mí, completamente transparente, él era como una gruesa muralla de ladrillos, no sabía qué esperar, no sabía a qué me enfrentaba, y eso me tenía un poco asustada, por un segundo me sorprendí a mí misma implorando que Kiseki se encontrara a mi lado en ese momento.

-Te escucho – soltó mi boca mientras apretaba el mango de la pala.

-Quiero que te alejes de mi hermano – lo lanzó sin anestesia, directo al grano – quiero que salgas de su vida.

Apreté un poco los labios, él me seguía mirando de una forma que no me gustaba ¿Qué había sucedido? Akatski ya no era ese mismo muchacho que había levantado la mano para indicarme la dirección que debía seguir en un simple salón de clases, no, ese atento muchacho ya no estaba ahí, ahora era un desconocido, y de pronto no me sentí culpable de lanzarle todas mis acusaciones.

-Fuiste tú ¿No? Tú me sacaste esas fotografías con Mako y luego se las enseñaste.

-Fui yo – no había ni una pizca de arrepentimiento en él, eso me hirvió la sangre.

-Y supongo que es ridículo preguntar si tú eras la persona que le habló con tanto ímpetu de la libertad – solté con mayor agresividad de la esperada.

-Y él estúpidamente no la tomó – comentó, cada cosa que decía sólo lograba enfadarme más.

-Te equivocas – recalqué – él sí la tomó.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Akatski lanzó una sonrisa torcida, parecía molesto, incluso más molesto de lo que lo estaba yo, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué.

-Aléjate de mi hermano Higurashi – repitió – estoy siendo serio, no te quiero cerca de él.

-¡Ah! Así que como ninguno de tus sucios trucos funcionó para separarnos decides venir a darme órdenes, por pavor, como si tuviese sentido – hice evidente mi descontento - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Akatski? – Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre - ¿No se supone que deberías cuidar de él? Deberías estar protegiendo a tu hermano, no hundiéndolo en el barro.

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo, lo protejo de ti – eso fue un golpe bajo, no lo esperé, mucho menos lo que siguió después – eres veneno, eres la toxina asesina que aniquila a Teo – acusó con firmeza – todo empezó por tú culpa, tu provocaste todo, si tú no hubieses llegado a su vida él jamás se hubiese vuelto loco, no se hubiese transformado ni en un suicida, ni en un verdugo.

Eso me caló hondo, me atacó con lo peor que pudo haberme atacado: con el efecto que yo tengo en Kiseki, con los desmanes que ha provocado mi existencia en su vida, lo que mi existencia le empujo a hacer, lo que su desesperación por mí le hizo hacer, todos esos pecados que efectuó teniéndome a mí en su cabeza, siendo yo y sólo yo su única prioridad, causando que por decisión propia forjara su propio y exclusivo camino al infierno.

-Pareces querer una explicación de por qué hice todo lo que hice – siguió él – pero es estúpido preguntarlo cuando las razones están ante tus ojos – me miró minimizándome, tenía claro que sus palabras me hacían sentir minimizada – sí, es cierto, me he metido en la cabeza de Teo, he tratado de manipularlo para que se aleje de ti, no digo que sea algo bueno, pero si eso es lo que tenía que hacer para desintoxicarlo de ti, entonces lo repetiría una y otra vez.

Él uso la palabra "desintoxicar" como si yo fuese una sucia droga que debía sacar a toda costa de su sistema, como si fuese algo que se hubiese cruzado en el camino de un buen muchacho para arrastrarlo a un agujero oscuro y tenebroso del cual no podía salir a menos que lo jalaran y lo alejaran para siempre de mí.

-Tú no sabes… - traté de decir, pero él me cerró la boca con sus palabras.

-Sí sé, tú me lo contaste, él lo hizo, sé todo lo que se pueda saber, aun así eso no deja de convertirte en la dinamita que destruye a mi hermano – él seguía usando sinónimos desagradables para mi existencia ante Kiseki – te quiero fuera de su vida, quiero que viva una vida en paz, una vida como se merece, que los fantasmas dejen de seguirlo y que él miedo deje de atormentarlo – yo lo miré algo asustado por eso último, él rió de una forma irónica - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaste que todo eso estaba acabado? ¿Qué todos los horrores se fueron así nada más? – Me sentí hundida, todo era tan hiriente, pero no había nada que no fuese real, quizás por eso dolía más - ¿Por qué crees que siempre duerme contigo? ¿Por qué crees que se esfuerza tanto por escabullirse en tu ventana? ¿Acaso pensaste que sólo era para revolcarse contigo? – una lágrima escurridiza se deslizó por mi mejilla, entendía lo que quería decirme y me odie a mí misma por no haberme dado cuenta – él no puede dormir solo, Higurashi, la histeria lo embarga, las pesadillas lo ahogan tanto que tiene que lanzar gritos desgarradores para tratar de soportarlo. Tu pusiste las pesadillas ahí, ahora quiero que las saques, quiero que te largues de su vida, que no te acerques nunca más – avanzó un paso – tú lo arruinaste hasta los cimientos, ahora quiero que por ese amor que dices sentir le hagas un favor y te apartes. Arregla el horror que dejó tu existencia y apártate de él. Déjalo vivir en paz, déjale tener una vida.

"Déjale tener una vida" la frase me retumbo de una manera espantosa en la cabeza, todas su palabras calaban hondo en mí ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo no dudaba de lo que él estuviese diciendo no fuera cierto, sabía que todo era mi culpa, yo siempre lo he sabido, pero que me lo recordaran de esa forma me trituraba. Ah, así fue, así fue como pasó, ya entiendo cómo ese muchacho en la sala de clases que levantaba la mano para mí desapareció, ese agradable y atento chico se había muerto paulatinamente a medida que veía como su otra mitad se desarmaba lentamente, frente a sus ojos, viendo cada día como su querido hermano caía pedazo a pedazos delante de él, viéndolo desvanecerse sin dejar rastro de lo que era antes, y él, él con las manos atadas, mirando todo lo que ocurría, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sin que sus acciones pudiesen hacer algo para evitar que aquella persona amada deje de destruirse. Algo así quiebra y cambia a cualquiera, así que ya no puedo sentirme herida ni traicionada, no puedo culparlo por el odio que siente hacía mí, más bien me extrañaría que fuese de otra manera.

Él seguía mirándome, la lagrima seguía atrapada en mi mejilla y mi mente evocó el rostro de Kiseki, sentí como algo se clavaba en mi corazón, la imagen de él era la misma que siempre se formaba en mí, la de un hombre con la espalda como una muralla que sólo se giraba un poco hacia atrás porque notaba mi presencia, y sonreía abiertamente, me mostraba tenuemente su dentadura en una sonrisa dulce, en una sonrisa perfecta que sólo le veía cuando sonreía para mí, él tenía una sonrisa dedicada sólo para mí. Akatski seguía esperando una respuesta, planee decir que sí, que él tenía razón, porque yo sabía que Akatski tenía razón, pero de mis labios salió un "NO", un profundo y firme no, él se me quedo viendo sorprendido, estupefacto de que sus oídos hubiesen escuchado una negación, incluso yo me sorprendí de ello, pero me paré firme y lo repetí, hice que escuchara claramente mi respuesta.

-No – me siguió mirando con una cara de que eso era insólito – no pienso hacerlo, no voy alejarme de Kiseki, no pienso soltar a tu hermano.

-¡Pero qué…! – él estaba dispuesto a gritarme, pero una voz tranquila desde detrás de mí lo calló por completo.

-Ya la oíste – mi corazón suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz, en ese momento más que nunca lo deseaba cerca de mí – ella dijo que no, Akatski.

Kiseki salió de su escondite, no sé cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, ni desde dónde había alcanzado a escuchar, pero él estaba ahí, y sentí una gran satisfacción por saber que había oído cuando mis labios dijeron firmemente la palabra: No.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos se encontraron, Kiseki se puso por delante de mí, estaban frente a frente, por un segundo pensé que le gritaría por lo que estaba intentando hacer, pero no, eso no ocurrió.

-Vuelve a casa Akatski, ya has oído tu respuesta, ahora puedes volver.

-¡No! – Aquello sonó como si estuviese empezando a perder la calma – quiero que regreses conmigo.

-Sabes que me quedaré aquí.

-¡Y yo no quiero que lo hagas! – Alzó la voz – no quiero que estés con ella, no quiero que siga destruyéndote.

-Pero yo sí, y eso es lo único que importa – respondió con toda normalidad, aquello igualmente me puso inquieta, él no negó lo que dijo su hermano.

-Me vas a dejar solo… - musito él, parecía afectado – vas a terminar marchándote como lo hizo mama… no puedes hacerlo, no puedes abandonarme.

-No lo hago Akatski, no te estoy abandonando, nunca lo haré… - Kiseki también sonó deprimido – sabes que te amo.

-Entonces déjala – sentí dolor de estómago – si me amas, déjala – un suspiro cansado salió de la boca de Kiseki.

-No funciona así, Akatski… No es como si pudiese ser feliz si me falta uno de los dos – sentí que volvía a respirar en paz – es un todo, no le puedes quitar las partes a un todo porque deja de ser un todo.

-Entonces has lo que quieras, pero yo haré lo mío por mi lado – eso sonó como una amenaza, pero no vi que mi novio se alterara – no voy a dejar que esa mujer te hunda, no voy a perderte a ti también ¡De eso nada! – terminó gritando y luego se dio media vuelta, se alejó con un evidente disgusto, Kiseki no dejó de mirarlo hasta que desapareció del panorama, luego se volteó a verme a mí.

-No te preocupes – trató de sonreír – está así por lo de Nell y mamá, pronto se le pasara, ya verás.

-Tú no crees eso ¿No?

-Me ayudaría a creerlo que tú lo creyeras…

-Pero yo no lo creo… - su rostro se puso tan triste que me dieron ganas de golpearme – pero lo intentare… - quise remediarlo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de no ver esa expresión en su rostro.

-Gracias… - soltó antes de tomar la pala y seguir haciendo el trabajo que me correspondía a mí, luego entendí que él no lo estaba agradeciendo por lo que yo acababa de decir, sino por lo que había dicho antes.

-Tenemos un trato… yo no romperé ese trato – dije mientras lo miraba trabajar.

-Una promesa – lo escuche decir al viento.

-Eres mi vida… - lancé mirando al cielo - … no olvides que respiro por ella.

Sentí sus ojos clavados sobre mí, estaba segura que iba a decir algo, pero de pronto su atención se centró en su bolsillo y, me di cuenta de que alguien más que yo estaba solicitando de su tiempo, una llamada, él contestó susurrando débilmente el nombre "Akito", no habló nada, sólo se detuvo a escuchar lo que decían por el otro lado del aurícular, colgó, y luego dijo que debía irse, yo supuse que se trataba de un asunto de la compañía, porque no me dijo nada más, y últimamente cuando él no decía nada más era porque se trataba de ese lugar, lugar que creo que le alivia que ya no frecuente más… Lo vi marcharse a paso ligero, no pude evitar pensar un poco como Katou Toru y desear que no volviese nunca más a ese sitio… yo ya no creía que fuera bueno para él, ni para nadie, y quizás él también lo sabía, pero hace tiempo que él ya no hablaba en voz alta de los problemas, y con las palabras de Akatski, empiezo a creer que está dejando que todo se acumule en sus pesadillas.

(Conclu: Taylor Swift - Safe And Sound)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katou ha ido a ver a Inuyasha ¿Cual es su plan? ¿Acaso es el siguiente que pondrá en contra de Teo? ¿Uno por uno caerán en las manos de Katou? ¡Y ha dejado un mensaje crucial: Kusawa Motoharu está vivo! ¿Qué es lo que hará Inuyasha con esa información? Por otro lado, Akatski le ha dicho a Kagome las razones que tiene para quererla lejos de su hermano, ella lo ha comprendido, incluso lo entiende y cree que tiene razón, pero de todas formas su respuesta ha sido definitiva ¡Por ningún motivo se alejará de Kiseki! Teo tampoco parece querer alejarse de ella, no obstante, las palabras de Akatski han dejado a la luz detalles que su hermano menor había querido ocultar y Kagome sólo ha podido notar hasta ahora ¿Qué tipos de sentimientos dolorosos guarda Kiseki ? ¿Qué tan herido está su corazón...? <strong>_

_**Espero haya sido un capitulo de su agrado, por ahora, más que dar respuestas, estoy abriendo nuevas dudas, pero calma, las verdades pronto llegaran antes ustedes, tal vez antes de lo que esperán. Dejen REVIEWS, besos, abrazos y no me abandonen nunca!**_

**Ficha de personajes:**

1) _Nombre:_ Fugimi Kiseki

_Cabello:_ Blanco.

_Ojos:_ Grises, parecen plata.

_Estatura:_ 1,79

_Peso:_ 67 kg

_Edad:_ 400 años

_Especie:_ Demonio - Dragón.

_Técnicas:_ Fuego.

_Virtudes:_ Honesto, protector, muy dulce cuando quiere, sacrificado.

_Defectos:_ Solitario, hermético, sarcástico, irónico, hiriente.

_Familia:_ Padre - Desconocido; Madre - Muerta; Hermano -Chung Li Ch'uan.

_Adora:_ Dormir (Único momento en que encuentra paz), volar, usar fuego.

_Detesta:_ Que Kagome sea entrometida, su maldición, pensar en el futuro.

_Más sobre él: _Producto de una maldición impuesta antes de nacer, se transformó en un alma atrapada en el cuerpo de su hermano, sin embargo, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir cuando un sello de una espada hizo que su alma saliera a la luz y la de su hermano se ocultara.  
>Vive con una horrible culpa por la muerte de Saiyo, ya que no fue capaz de amarla y hacerla feliz, cree que por eso él no merece obtener felicidad, así que vive errante y sin un objetivo particular, atesorando los tesoros que ella le dejo en su muerte.<br>Jamás buscó que algo tuviera importancia para él, sin embargo, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Higurashi Kagome, a pesar de que se lo negó muchas veces, finalmente acepto el sentimiento, sin embargo, siguió creyendo que no merecía la felicidad a su lado.  
>Conocer a Kagome fue algo caótico en su vida, ya que lo cambió todo, su existencia causó que naciera el miedo, ya que estaba consciente de que el sello algún día se rompería y él se iría para siempre, por lo tanto, jamás volvería a estar con ella. Debido a Kagome, tenía miedo de desaparecer, pero también, nació un propósito, un objetivo.<br>Lo único y más importante para él es Kagome. La promesa de la Eternidad se transformó en su salvación y su esperanza.  
>Terminó sufriendo la venganza de Chung Li Ch'uan, pero gracias a su amor logró liberarse momentáneamente y resolver todo el caos que había causado se hermano, salvando a las personas del infierno en tierra y más importante, salvando a Kagome de la muerte. No obstante, aquello le costó la vida.<br>Su alma regreso por la de Kagome cuando ella falleció algunos años después. Volaron hacia la eternidad.

_Diferencias entre Kiseki y Teo:_

En general, son idénticos en cuanto a esencia de personalidad, sin embargo, el cambio de contexto es lo que marca la diferencia.  
>Teo crece con una familia y amigos, rodeado de amor, mientras que Kiseki está atrapado en una maldición y sólo puede encontrarse consigo mismo en la soledad, no hay nadie más a parte de él.<br>Para Kiseki, quien nunca había tenido a nadie (Más que a Saiyo, pero ella murió y además ella no lo buscaba precisamente a él cuando lo miraba), Kagome es lo primero y único preciado que jamás tuvo, por lo que todas sus prioridades y afecto sólo recaían en ella. No obstante, es diferente para Teo, quien tiene muchas otras personas más a quién ama además de Kagome, existen lazos que en el caso de romperse, ni siquiera Kagome podría ser capaz de llenar el vacío que deje.  
>Son por estas razones que en Teo nacen otros miedos y culpas que no es capaz de controlar ni manejar, a diferencia de Kiseki a quien esos temas no le afectarían. Teo tiene mucho más que perder que lo que alguna vez tuvo Kiseki. No obstante, para ambos, el amor que sienten hacia Kagome es el sentimiento más poderoso, sincero y devoto que jamás tendrán. Existen más lazos en la vida de Teo, pero el que tiene con Kagome siempre será el más preciado para él.<br>En esencia, son el mismo. Es sólo una segunda oportunidad.


	99. Chapter 99

**Angel Jibriel: **Te demoraste, pero al menos valió la pena la espera para leer un comentario como este, gracias por tus buenas opiniones, me alegra que hayas disfrutado la trama y que no te haya decepcionado la continuación (hasta ahora) Espero te sigas animando a escribir, se agradece mucho.

**moonlight02: **Te decía que tenías razón con que no te contestaría jajaja, respecto a tus preguntas, creo que las dejaré en el aire, es bueno que saques tus propias conclusiones. En cuanto a lo de la ficha, precisamente seguía la de Kagome! :)

**Clara: **Toru y Ren son primos lejanos y los gemelos son hijos de Ren. Lo otro, a mi consideración, el capitulo 100 está de muerte (y no planee que justo cayera en ese) En serio, creo que es uno de mis favoritos y el más completo, tiene de todo, así que creo que no serán dos capitulos jajaja, ya estamos en la ultima temporada, no adelantemos el inminente final. Pon la t antes de la s y ya lo escribes bien jajaj "Akatski" (a todos les cuesta, no entiendo por qué es tan complicado :() En cuanto a tu pregunta, su padre no es Toru, es Ren.

**miko kaoru-sama: **El nudo se te hizo por lo que decía Akatski o por el temor de que se separaran? Igual en el momento que lo escribi lo imagine así muy fuerte y sufrido, una escena bastante melancólica. Me alegro que te gusten las fichas, que digas "ohh verdad" es una clara muestra de que son útiles para comprenderlos mejor jajaa

**Aniita: **Estuvo escuchando más o menos desde el principio, pero Akatski nunca supo que lo hacía hasta que salió.

**Mille3: **"Kiseki tiene una rara manera de amar" Te amoooo! jajajaj Diste justo en el clavo, es precisamente el tipo de cosa que pensé cuando escribí este capitulo y en general toda la primera parte. No es sólo que es su amor de la vida y esas cosas, en general, por todo lo que a pasado y sus miedos, él tiene una rara forma de amar (es tan especiaaal jaja) Es como un detalle significativo en el personaje (Y ese asunto de amar no sólo va para Kagome, también es con su familia y amigos) Con que una persona haya sido capaz de entender tan a fondo a este personaje, me siento realizada jajaja. En cuanto a la canción, debo confesar que no me gusta ese tipo de musica, pero la melodia y sobretodo la letre, dieron en el clavo, quizas la veas mas adelante (Un quizas es un lo verás jaja)

**Milu: **Mmm sobre tu idea... ¿Y luego se quejan de que me gusta destrozarlo y lastimarlo? jajaja eso se pasó, y es algo predecible, dejemos a Takeda-San descansar en paz y no nos preguntemos algo tan cruel. Me alegra que te gusten las fichas! En cuanto a lo del fic, realmente no creo que vuelva a escribir otro, pero si lo hiciera, ten por seguro que avisaré, besoos!

**titi: **Todos son muy impacientes :(, Toru en general es melancolico.

**FernyInuBellany: **Si a veces lo tengo en el congelador, pero es porque el hilo d ela historia va así :/ ¡Pero ahora hay mucho de él! Disfruta.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Cuarto - **Un golpe de frente, me hunde, me traga, me succiona hasta la desesperación... en un punto que ya ni siquiera puedo ocultarlo, en un punto en que mi lamentable secreto queda al descubierto, en el que me ves y sólo puedes lamentarte... el punto, ese punto, en que puedes ver mi cicatriz. _

_**.-**_

Estábamos en la oficina de Yamamoto, había llegado ahí hace alrededor de media hora, le dije que era un asunto importante (¡Y vaya que lo era!) así que reuniera a todos los que considerara cabecillas e importantes para la compañía. Así que en menos de diez minutos, Yuu, Sasa y Sakura estuvieron ahí, pero no vi por ninguna parte a quién yo esperaba ver, y a quién más que nadie debía saberlo.

-Muy bien, comienza – creo que eso se escuchó como una orden, así que lo ignoré y saque mi teléfono - ¿Inuyasha? – al parecer pensó que no lo había oído, luego cuando me oyó hablar entendió que no era así.

-Teo – dije cuando él pronunció mi nombre por el auricular – necesito que vengas ahora mismo a la oficina de Yamamoto, es urgente – luego colgué, todos en esa habitación, a excepción del buen Sasa, me quedaron mirando con mala cara.

-Eso no era necesario – comentó Yamamoto – él no tiene por qué estar aquí.

-Claro que sí – respondí guardándome el teléfono.

-Claro que no, él espera detrás de la puerta como el resto de la gente baja de esta compañía – bramó Yuu, ese idiota realmente no me caía bien, era desagradaba hasta la medula, no me importó lo que dijo, ni cómo lo dijo, porque yo puedo bramar mucho más fuerte.

-Pues de mi boca no sale ninguna valiosa información si él no está presente – tenía que hacer ver que ahí quién tenía el control era yo – de hecho, estoy meditando si te dejo escuchar aquí o detrás de la puerta – ambos nos acercamos con peligrosidad, pero de la nada Sasa apareció entre nosotros para calmar los humos.

-Vamos a esperar a Takeda, no creo que tarde mucho – comentó, pude ver que en su cara tenía escrito que no deseaba meterse entre nosotros dos – sólo serán unos minutos Yuu, luego Sou dirá lo que tiene que decir.

-Bien, esperemos al verdugo – lanzó y lo odie todavía más.

Ese tipo retrocedió, así que yo hice lo mismo, nos quedamos esperando, sólo la chica del oído súper poderoso y Sasa decían algunas cosas para llenar el silencio incomodo, pasaron cerca de quince minutos antes de que sintiéramos un suave golpeteo en la puerta, luego ésta se abrió dando paso a Teo, quien traía una chaqueta algo abultada y unos botines que volarían la cara de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que se los regalo mi madre. Él llegó con cara algo desorientada, había algo extraño en él, creo que le sucedió algo recientemente, porque en el teléfono tampoco sonó como siempre, bueno, que va, lo averiguaría más tarde, ahora desafortunadamente me tocaba agregarle otra cosa negativa a su día.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, y Sasa fue quien respondió.

-Sou tiene cosas importantes que decir.

-Y no podía ser dicho sin nuestro querido verdugo presente – lo juro, yo realmente quería golpear a ese imbécil por seguir diciendo esa palabra, pero a Teo pareció no importarle, creo que aún estaba atrapado en su lio anterior, realmente quiero preguntarle qué sucede.

-Supongo que tiene que ver con Katou Toru y sus enmascarados – comentó echándose las manos a los bolsillos, se veía cansado.

-Por favor Inuyasha – oí a Yamamoto desde el escritorio – ilústranos, no creo poder seguir guardando esta intriga – estaba impaciente, estaba claro, creo que hasta podía olerlo.

-No tiene que ver con Katou – mentí, no debí hacerlo, pero lo hice, creo que me asustó la advertencia que él me hizo sobre qué pasaría si se lo contaba a Teo – vino un enmascarado a mi casa – los ojos de todos se plantaron en mí mucho más que antes – recupere a Tessaiga, me la devolvieron.

-¿Qué? – Yamamoto se paró de su asiento, me miraron atónitos, aquello parecía una gran revelación, no tenían idea de lo que seguía.

Miré a mi mejor amigo, quería estar al tanto de su reacción, quería ver si una pequeña parte de él me revelaba si estaba pensando en las condiciones que le dijo a Katou Toru para salir de la compañía, no vi nada, mis palabras aún no lograban causar algo en él, sin embargo, estaba seguro que las siguientes sí lo harían.

-Anda, vamos, dinos qué pasó, cómo fue – saltó la voz de una mujer, yo ya casi había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

-Eso no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que…

-¡Claro que importa! – Yamamoto me interrumpió, eso me cabreó - ¡Cómo rayos fue que un enmascarado fue hasta ti y te devolvió tu espada! – Aquello me cabreó tanto que - ¡Tienes que decirnos cómo fue que…! – yo hice lo mismo.

-Kusawa Motoharu está vivo – mi voz firme y profunda inundó el lugar.

Vi sus expresiones de espasmos, Yamamoto era el que tenía la peor de todas, se había quedado con una pila de gritos atrapados en la garganta, de plomo, sin saber qué decir, qué hacer, qué pensar, por un segundo pensé en su historia de infancia y me pregunte si su cabeza estaba evocando aquellos viejos recuerdos enterrados en un cajón bajo trecientas llaves, luego me olvide de eso, realmente no me interesaba su sentimentalismo. Miré hacia otro lado, hacía Teo, él tenía los ojos clavado en el suelo, mirando alguna mancha de la alfombra quizás, mantenía la expresión pasiva, como si no hubiese oído lo que yo solté, o como si realmente no le importara mucho lo que eso quería decir. Antes de que llegara, pensé que lo vería con una cara de odio, que quizás maldeciría y trataría de salir corriendo a la caza de ese sujeto, pero no, estaba quieto sin decir ni hacer nada, con las manos en los bolsillos pensando quizás que cosas en su pequeña y retorcida cabeza.

-¿Estás seguro? – Sasa fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-Muy seguro, esto es así, el plan les funcionó, lograron lo que querían antes de que la compañía pudiese hacer algo al respecto – luego tomé un poco de aire para volver a repetirlo – Kusawa Motoharu está vivo, respira como cualquiera de nosotros – mis ojos se distrajeron ante un leve temblor en los dedos de Teo, sus manos ya no estaban dentro de su bolsillo.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es posible! – Se exaltó Yamamoto mientras se agarraba los pelos de la cabeza - ¡Esto no puede ser posible, de ninguna manera, no! ¡Me niego a creerlo!

-Tal parece que los subestimamos un poco – el sujeto odioso parecía resignado ante mi revelación – pero la solución es simple, debemos devolverlo de donde lo trajeron y se acabó.

-¿No se demoraron años en acabarlo? – Sasa al igual que yo estaba dudando del exceso de seguridad del maldito de Yuu.

-Muchos…- comentó Sakura con desgano.

-Eso qué importa, ahora eso no ocurrirá, vamos a acabarlo nuevamente.

-Lo dices como si hubieses sido tú quien acabo con él – no perdí oportunidad para aplastarlo – que yo recuerde en esta sala hay dos personas que no estaban ese día, y entre ellas te encuentras tú.

-Me da igual quién sea quién se encargue de él – me lanzó y luego le habló a Teo – vas a encargarte de él de nuevo ¿No, verduguito? – quería matarlo, y creo que Teo también, su mirada de desprecio se hizo evidente, imposible ocultarla.

-Es cierto, hay que acabar con él cuanto antes – Yamamoto volvió en sí y comenzó a fabricar un plan en su cabeza – Inuyasha tú tendrás que…

De ahí en adelante no escuche más, fueron unos segundos, pero me perdí totalmente en la conversación que tuve en mi casa con Katou Toru, en la expresión en el rostro de Teo, en su casi imperceptible movimiento de dedos, en el rostro cansado que llevaba consigo luego de cruzar la puerta, en Tessaiga que por fin había regresado a mí, en mi cuarto y en esa ahora hermosa pared que Yoko se pasaba contemplando, pestañé lento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no era como si se me hubiese ocurrido en ese preciso momento, creo que inconscientemente lo traía planeado de antes, así que mientras los labios de Yamamoto seguía moviéndose sin cuerda, yo solté lo que quería decir.

-No.

Sentí el silencio y las miradas sobre mí.

-¿No, qué? – preguntó Yamamoto, parecía molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su momento de inspiración.

-Que no haré nada, sólo vine a avisar lo que está sucediendo – el hombre tras el escritorio me miró como si intentara leer mis pensamientos, como sabía que nunca lo lograría, continué diciendo lo que tenía que decir – me voy, desde hoy no pertenezco más a esta compañía.

Sentí como un bufido molesto salía de la boca de Yuu mientras Yamamoto volvía a agarrarse el pelo, al parecer tantas noticias seguidas hacían estragos en sus nervios.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Recalcó tratando de aguardar la calma – el plan consiste en que tú y Takeda… - cuando él dijo el apellido de Teo, sentí la urgencia de volver a negarme.

-No. No haré nada, me voy y punto, renuncio – declaré firme, tan firme que él entendió que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Luego mire a quien estaba a un metro a mi derecha - ¿Y tú? – Me miró con sorpresa - ¿Vienes conmigo o qué?

Teo seguía con su cara de sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia mí, parecía no creer lo que estaba sucediendo, le di unos segundos para que digiriese mi pregunta, aquello pareció resultar, porque se le aclaró el rostro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo contemple una expresión de alivio en su cara.

-Me voy contigo – una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Eso pensé – creo que yo también sonreí, no lo sé bien.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la puerta, pero un golpe nos detuvo, miré hacia atrás, Yamamoto acababa de azotar su escritorio con sus palmas, parecía alarmado, definitivamente estaba teniendo un mal día.

-¡No! ¡No puedes irte, no puedes llevarte a Takeda Teo! – gruñó fuerte, por primera vez lo miré como un enemigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no estarás jalando de la cuerda del valioso clasificación E? – en un flash recordé que en ese momento yo también podría ser considerado en esa clasificación, y pensé que la compañía realmente estaba hundiéndose un poco.

-¡Él no se puede ir y punto! – rugió y vi como Yuu y Sakura parecían dispuestos a atacarnos.

-¡Al carajo con tu estúpida clasificación, Teo no tiene por qué…! –yo iba a seguir gritando, pero Teo, que estaba detrás de mí, puso una mano en mi hombro.

-No es por eso – comentó con calma, Yamamoto pareció interesado en sus palabras, al igual que yo – es porque aún no me ha matado – eso me congeló, él lo dijo con tanta calma que estaba seguro que él estaba seguro de ello.

Miré a Yamamoto buscando una respuesta, su rostro lo dijo todo, lo sentí como una puñalada, como una traición. Estúpido, tan estúpido, cómo no me había dado cuenta de eso antes, sólo me enfoque en que Teo era útil para la compañía, no en qué pasaría cuando dejase de serlo, no obstante Teo no había sido como yo, él había visto más allá, vio a través de las intenciones de Yamamoto Io, y creo que no había sido el único, creo que en esa habitación todos lo sabía menos yo, del asco… Quiero decir, qué pretendían hacer conmigo cuando llegara el momento ¿Enviarme a una misión fantasma mientras aniquilaban a quien era como mi hermano? Asqueroso. Recordé todo el odio que sentía Yamamoto Io por Teo, recordé todas las veces en que le había visto dirigirle una mirada despectiva que luego trataba de ocultar, recuerdo cada vez que dijo una palabra pero entre líneas logré leer "verdugo". Él quería matarlo, deshacerse de él con todas sus fuerzas, jamás le perdonaría su pasado, entonces no pude evitar recordar las palabras de Katou, _¿Compartes los ideales de esa compañía?_, resonó fuerte en mi cabeza, _me refiero a "su" ideal de justicia, de mantener a raya a todo aquel que posea una habilidad, al hecho de creer que son la ley suprema, quienes imponen el orden y que sin la compañía todo sería un caos_, no, yo definitivamente no creía en algo así, no creía en la justicia que ellos tenían hacía Teo, la justicia que lo condenaba y que olvidaba por lo que él había pasado, la que olvidaba que no era su culpa, que no era como si él lo hubiese hecho por gusto, su justicia era sucia, ciega.

-Ponle un dedo encima… - mi voz salió lúgubre y creo que mis ojos eran los de un asesino – pon una pequeña cicatriz sobre él y juro por mi vida que te destruyo hasta los huesos.

Sentí un ruido tras de mí, creo que Teo se sorprendió de mis palabras, creo que todos en ese lugar lo hicieron, menos yo, no, yo no, hace mucho tiempo había entendido lo que esa persona tras de mí significaba para mí, hace mucho tiempo, antes de que se fuera, supe que sería capaz de matar a cualquiera que le pusiera un dedo encima. Algo idiota, porque yo realmente quería matarlo hace quinientos años atrás… no, eso también es una mentira… desde siempre, desde siempre yo había sentido esa conexión que me decía que sería bueno si lo tenía a mi lado, pero mi orgullo y mis heridas no me dejaban oír esas voces… Ahora nada de eso estaba, y yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger el lazo que nos unía.

-Sabes que no merece respirar – Yamamoto parecía seguro de sus palabras, quise saltar sobre él y descuartizarlo, pero Teo volvió a detenerme, esta vez me jaló del brazo.

-Quizás algún día tengas el privilegio de asesinarme, pero por ahora estas en desventaja – parecía calmado – tu perro faldero, Sakura y tú no podrán contra nosotros dos, descartamos a Sasawaka porque él no parece estar de acuerdo con tus intenciones, a pesar de que aquí es él quien tiene más razones para quererme muerto – Sasa no negó lo que dijo – no vas a utilizarme más Yamamoto – declaró – si no tienes a Akito contigo, entonces no tienes nada de mí.

Sentí el sonido de la puerta abrirse, él jaló de mí para que nos marcháramos, lo seguí mientras miraba con ira a Yamamoto y a quienes estaban con él, Teo apuró el paso, de pronto creo que sintió urgente la necesidad de salir de ahí, jaló de mí hasta el ascensor y luego apretó el botón del primer piso, comenzamos a bajar, y mi cabeza volvió a lo último que dijo en la oficina y a la conversación con Katou en mi sala principal, "_dijo que existían dos condicionantes para que él permaneciera en ese lugar, que tú recuperaras tu espada y que tú siguieras en la compañía", _Teo siempre supo los planes que tenía para él en este lugar, sin embargo permaneció aquí, porque yo seguía aquí, estaba consciente de que podían matarlo en cualquier momento, pero él se quedó aquí por mí, así que ese hombre me devolvió la espada para cumplir la primera condición,_ ahora sólo falta que tu hagas lo tuyo, cuando dejes esa compañía, él se irá contigo,_ eso fue lo que él dijo, así que yo hice lo mío e hice cumplir la segunda condición, y tal como se esperaba, Teo se fue conmigo, ambos salíamos de este lugar.

-Mentiste… - soltó Teo mientras bajábamos – no fue un enmascarado, fue él ¿No?

Teo no dijo el nombre, pero ambos sabíamos de quién hablábamos, quizás en ese minuto él también estaba recordando su propia charla de las condiciones que había tenido con él.

-Sí, fue Katou Toru.

Entonces sentí que el nombre no era tan repulsivo como antes, sentí que ese sujeto no era mi enemigo como había pensado hasta ahora, que la máscara que utilizaba a veces no era sólo para ocultar su rostro, sino que también servía para ocultar su corazón. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones, no sé cuáles son sus propósitos, pero… creo estar casi seguro, que aunque no lo parezca, ninguna de ellas intenta dañar a Teo, más bien es todo lo contrario…

El ascensor se abrió, Teo volvió a jalar de mi brazo hasta que salimos del lugar y estuvimos a una cuadra de distancia del edificio, luego me soltó y seguimos caminando en silencio, no dijimos nada más, a pesar de que realmente quería saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, yo prefería esperar a que él mismo me lo dijese, aunque se hacía un poco difícil tener paciencia si veía como sus dedos seguía moviéndose con impaciencia y agarraban con nerviosismo la tela de su pantalón mientras íbamos sentados en el autobús camino a su casa.

Finalmente llegamos, el viaje me pareció eterno, él seguía sin decir nada cuando entramos a la casa silenciosa, hicimos ruido al entrar, no sacudimos la nieve de los zapatos y Akatski se asomó al recibidor, mostraba una cara de disgusto, ahora puedo imaginarme de qué se trataba el tema que tenía de esa forma a Teo al momento de entrar a la oficina. Vi como sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Así que ahora vienes a casa? – Akatski avanzó unos pasos – pensé que ni siquiera tenías intenciones de pisar este muerto lugar – parecía molesto, pero luego su cara cambio de golpe, creo que vi preocupación - ¿Qué tienes? – le preguntó mientras yo cerraba la puerta, él aún traía su abultada chaqueta.

-Nada… - musito – estoy bien…

Entonces lo oí, tan pronto lo dijo sentí su fuerte respiración, una respiración ahogada e intensa, una respiración que exigía todo el aire que pudiese haber frente a él, ahora la preocupación en el rostro de Akatski era clara, me acerque a él y lo sujete del hombro, vi como hacía engorrosos intentos por zafarse de su bufanda y bajar el cierre de su chaqueta.

-Oye qué tienes – traté de sonar calmado, pero definitivamente no lo estaba, él parecía estar ahogándose.

Cayó al suelo aún con sus botines puestos, Akatski, al igual que yo, trato de sostenerlo, pero el cayó de forma pesada, inhalando cada vez más fuerte que la vez anterior, trate de soltarle la chaqueta para que dejara de ahogarse, pero al parecer el problema no era su ropa, estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, de esos que sólo había visto en la tele. luego lo oí…

-Está vivo… - musito mientras trataba de respirar y se agarraba del chaleco de su hermano – está vivo… está vivo… - repitió cada vez con más histeria.

Entonces comprendí que durante todo ese tiempo lo había estado aguantando, el grito en su garganta, el pánico, la desesperación, el miedo… Aunque Teo siempre había dicho que si ese tipo regresaba se vengaría definitivamente, la verdad era que todo eso era mentira, estaba asustado, aterrado, ese maldito infeliz lo había cagado hasta el fondo, lo había hecho llegar tan lejos en el abismo que Teo sentía miedo de que volviese a pasar, que lo volviese a sujetar entre sus garras y que esta vez definitivamente ya no podría escapar. Ese hombre había instalado tan malos recuerdos en Teo que no creía poder aguantar otros nuevos.

-Pero él no está aquí, no se va a acercar a ti – dije sosteniéndolo de las ropas mientras seguía ahogándose a sí mismo – no vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti.

Pero él siguió repitiendo que él estaba vivo con un horrible semblante de angustia infinita, Akatski intentó ayudarlo a respirar, dijo que nunca antes le había dado un ataque de esos, así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, se veía asustado, pero todo acabó cuando Teo se abandonó a sí mismo y quedo inconsciente, de pronto dejó esa incesante necesidad de aire, se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. No sé si eso había sido bueno o malo, pero ahora al menos podíamos tratar con él. Le saqué los pesados botines mientras Akatski terminaba con su chaqueta, ahora estaba seguro, ese calzado se lo había regalado mi madre. Entre los dos lo tomamos y lo subimos por las escaleras, luego lo acomodamos en su cama, le quitamos el chaleco, la camisa y los pantalones y lo dejamos descansar bajo sus sabanas, Akatski me avisó que prepararía la cena y me dejó ahí, no me dijo que lo cuidara, él sabía que yo lo haría sin que nadie me lo dijese.

Me senté junto a la ventana que él había utilizado una vez para intentar matarse, ojee un poco un cuaderno con borradores, pensé lo que todo el mundo pensaba cuando veía su arte: él debería dedicarse a esto. Lo mire dormir, creo que eso me dio sueño, porque acabe cerrando los ojos tal como él lo había hecho.

Al parecer soñaba algo agradable, tenía el sentimiento de que así era, quizás era un sueño con Kaiya, no lo sé, los gritos hicieron que lo olvidara todo, desperté de súbito, asustado, aturdido, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, frente a mí tenía una orquesta de gritos desgarradores y a un hombre contorsionándose en su cama, Teo parecía un loco. Me apresuré hasta él, "Ey, qué tienes ahora", solté, pero luego noté que él no me estaba escuchando, seguía dormido mientras se movía y gritaba, me quede pasmado mientras lo sostenía, sentí como alguien subía las escaleras corriendo, luego Akatski entró con velocidad.

-No sé qué le pasa… - solté – de pronto comenzó a gritar y a moverse, hay que llamar al hospital, estos ataques son raros.

-No es un ataque – contestó acercándose a la cama – son pesadillas – declaró mientras lo sostenía y trataba de calmarlo con suaves susurros, luego dijo con melancolía – esto es normal…

-Grita como un demente, pareciera que alguien lo estuviese matando – me parecía insólito – no le encuentro normalidad a esto.

-Dije que era normal en él, no para el común de las personas – me contestó mientras lograba tranquilizar a Teo, yo seguía sin habla – ya está – se alejó de la cama, su hermano volvía a dormir de forma serena – en diez o quince minutos comenzara a gritar de nuevo – él lo dijo con tanta simpleza que me pareció chocante – si haces lo que acabo de hacer, lograras que se calme por otros diez o quince minutos, no más – luego me miró melancólico – lo siento Sou, no dormirás esta noche.

De pronto ante mis ojos pude ver todas las noches en vela que Akatski había tenido que pasar junto a su hermano, meciéndolo y calmándolo cuando las pesadillas llegaban, una y otra y otra vez hasta que despertaba por completo. Me di cuenta de que volvía a ser un idiota, un iluso, él se veía tan normal y bien todo el tiempo, pero era imposible que eso pudiese ser así, como dije antes, ese hombre lo había cagado hasta el fondo, y yo fui un crédulo al pensar que eso había sido borrado, estaba ahí, fijo y adherido, más presente que nunca, y era difícil pensar que un día se iría de ahí.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Ya te sientes más cuerdo? – soltó la voz de la muchacha mientras sorbía una taza de té junto a sus tres subordinados favoritos, uno de ellos seguía con la máscara en su rostro, él no tomaba té.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que tu padre está cuerdo? – Comentó mientras caminaba con algo de sorpresa y se sentaba en la mesa junto a ellos, no quiso té - ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-Vamos a atacar la compañía el fin de semana – declaró la mujer sentada junto a su hija.

-Hoy es lunes ¿No? – Habló mientras meditaba – queda tiempo para prepararse.

-Tú no irás – declaró su hija.

-¿Enserio? – no parecía muy sorprendido de ello.

-No es pertinente aún – dejó su taza de café – aún pareces no estar recuperado.

-Para ti yo nunca estaré recuperado.

-Puede ser… - contestó poniéndose de pie – Yuiko, vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer – la mujer se marchó con ella, los tres hombres esperaron a que no hubiesen rastros de ellas.

-Así que… - habló Minato - ¿Cuándo irán por Takeda Teo? – Motoharu no se sorprendió, aunque quizás tras la máscara sí había una expresión incrédula.

-Tan pronto como me lo diga el de la mascarita – comentó Kusawa - ¿No te estarás retractando, no?

-Dije que te llevaría hasta él y eso es lo que haré.

-Sabía que Shizuku-sama no debía confiar tanto en ti – sonrió Minato.

-Si tú dejas que ella se entere de esto, voy a acabar contigo – repuso Kusawa Motoharu mirándolo fijo.

-Descuida, no se enterará – se cruzó de brazos – pero exijo ir con ustedes.

-¿Para qué? – Intervino el enmascarado – con nosotros es suficiente.

-Déjalo que vaya, no me molesta – soltó Kusawa para luego centrarse en lo que realmente le interesaba - ¿Cuándo será? Tiene que ser antes del fin de semana.

-Lo sé – respondió Katou – mis informantes me han dicho que Teo ya sabe de tu regreso.

-Oh… - sonrió levemente - debe estar ansioso por verme.

-Lo haremos mañana, sé dónde estará.

-¿Será algo escandaloso? – Interrumpió Fugima Minato – recuerda que no es muy conveniente que…

-No, será sólo entre nosotros, nadie será capaz de intervenir, ya lo tengo todo manejado – luego se puso de pie – así que prepárense, nada puede salir mal – iba a marcharse, pero Kusawa alcanzó a agarrarle la muñeca.

-¿Está todo calculado? ¿Estás seguro de absolutamente todo? – Katou asintió – recuerda… que sólo tendremos una oportunidad… - sonó melancólico.

-Lo recuerdo – dijo Katou antes de marcharse.

.-

.-

.-

.-

La oficina estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la amplia ventana, la cual estaba abierta, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar, los acontecimientos del día habían sido horribles, Kusawa Motoharu volvía a la vida, seguramente aún más decidido a la destrucción y a la venganza que nunca, debía estar preparado para su ataque, de seguro sería difícil de enfrentar. Luego estaba el tema de Sou Inuyasha, quien hasta entonces había considerado un buen aliado y miembro, pero su lazo con el horrible Takeda Teo lo había alejado completamente de él, de seguro ahora estaba siendo considerado un enemigo, y en cierta forma no lo culpaba del todo, sus planes no habían sido los más nobles, pero estaba seguro de que eso era necesario, Takeda Teo, no, mejor dicho, el verdugo, no merecía seguir teniendo los pies en la tierra, se merecía todos los castigos que el mundo quisiera darle. Estaba en problemas, sus fuerzas se habían visto disminuidas antes de tiempo, sería difícil compensar el poder que esos dos niñatos le entregaban a la compañía, pero no quedaba de otra, debía encontrar la manera de enfrentarse a sus enemigos sin depender de esos dos.

-Pensé que sería más difícil entrar – la voz lo sobresaltó e hizo que se parara rápidamente de su silla, miró hacía la ventana, ahí había una silueta – me lo has dejado demasiado fácil Io.

La luz dela luna le permitió ver el rostro del intruso, sin embargo, él no necesitaba que la luna lo iluminara, tan solo al escuchar la voz Yamamoto supo de quien se trataba, el sentimiento de rabia volvió a nacer como el de antaño, el pasado sólo hacía que el rencor fuer más grande.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos… - comentó el hombre en la ventana.

-Se suponía que sería para siempre – respondió Yamamoto apretando los dientes tal cual lo hace un perro rabioso.

-No – comentó su receptor como si nada – sólo había que aguardar a que murieses.

-Tú vienes del infierno.

-Y ambos seremos devueltos al mismo lugar – tenía una voz calmada – no finjas que no conoces tus pecados Io, ambos arderemos en el infierno.

Yamamoto se sintió incomodo, no sólo por aquella presencia y por lo que salía de su boca, sino porque lo estaba llamando como antes, por su nombre de pila, y la voz que se dirigía hacia el ya no se escuchaba raspada ni venenosa, era impávida, rendida. No pudo evitar pensar que ahí había algo más. Él bajó del marco de la ventana, ahora tenía sus pies firmes en el suelo.

-¿A qué has venido? – Preguntó moviéndose hasta el centro de la oficina, luego lanzó una sonrisa torcida - ¿Vienes a adelantar tu ataque? ¿Las tropas de tu loca hija están abajo?

-Sí, ella está un poco loca – rió, eso le hizo gracia - ellos no están aquí, estoy solo.

-¡¿Entonces a que has venido?! – su expresión melancólica lo estaba enfermando.

-He venido a dar un paso inteligente – Contestó y Yamamoto lo miró con extrañeza.

Luego sintió a sus bellos erizarse, vio la musculatura tensa de quien estaba al frente, iba a lanzar un ataque, eso era seguro, se preparó, notó el paso rápido de su enemigo, iba hacia él, así que le lanzó un rayo a través de su palma, pero Kusawa parecía saber que eso iba a pasar, porque con una energía oscura envolvió el rayo y luego sacó toda la energía por la ventana, se logró ver un destello del rayo fuera del edificio, Yamamoto iba a lanzar otro, pero lo alcanzaron antes de que pudiera, Kusawa lo agarró del cuello con la mano izquierda e hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo de forma pesada, el hombre atacado se desesperó un tanto, estaba viendo su muerte frente a él, primero había sido Ren, ahora inevitablemente era su turno, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, sostuvo el antebrazo de su captor y la lanzo una descarga eléctrica. Aquello fue un golpe duro para Kusawa, pero se negó a soltarlo y trató de recibir menos daño contrarrestando el ataque con su energía oscura, luego se concentró en lo que venía a hacer, levanto alto la mano derecha y apretó más el cuello en su mano izquierda, sus dedos derechos se ocultaron en su palma a excepción del dedo de al medio y el índice, que estaban estirados firmemente, sólo necesitaba esos dedos, nada más. Yamamoto se desesperó, volvió a lanzar una descarga, pero Kusawa se negaba a retroceder o fracasar, dejo caer esos dedos hasta el centro de la frente de Yamamoto, las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el punto con insistencia provocando un dolor desgarrador en la victima, otra descarga hizo que Motoharu se alejara, pero su trabajo ya había sido un éxito.

Retrocedió hasta la ventana ignorando el latente dolor en su brazo izquierdo, Yamamoto aún se quejaba en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza al sentir que la tenía fuera de sí.

-Un paso inteligente – repitió Kusawa - ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que nos considerabas tu familia? – se paró en el marco de la ventana, Yamamoto seguía quejándose en el suelo, pero lo escuchaba – ese día, a pesar de que llore bastante… Es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de mi vida – Yamamoto aún se agarraba la cabeza, sentía dolor, pero veía más urgente el hecho de reincorporarse, quedó sentado en el piso frente a su escritorio – esto aún se trata de familia – lo oyó decir Yamamoto, eso lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡Tú la mataste, tu destruiste todo! – le chilló aún con el punzante malestar en la frente, su respuesta fue una risa apagada.

-Vamos a irnos al infierno Io – siguió como si no escuchase nada – tú y yo, es nuestra culpa – sus ojos se encontraron con los de su oyente – nosotros lo corrompimos – declaró – ese es el pecado que debemos pagar.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios…? – el dolor comenzaba a irse, los ojos de Motoharu lo estaban perturbando.

-Merecemos arder por siempre en el infierno – continuó – y merecemos verlo ahí después, para nunca olvidar lo que hicimos, somos culpables, tu y yo, nosotros lo corrompimos, este desastre es nuestra culpa.

-Estás loco – musitó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie – la muerte te dejo loco.

Motoharu sonrió levemente, no había nada malvado en esa sonrisa, no había nada más que arrepentimiento.

-Ya no hay salida para mí, estoy abajo… pero quizás hay algo que tú todavía puedas hacer – soltó incrementando aún más la duda en la cabeza de Yamamoto, sobre todo con lo que siguió, aquello hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par – lo siento, Io, yo realmente lamento todo esto – lo miró fijo, no había dudas de que estaba diciendo la verdad – espero que un día puedas perdonarme… yo ya los he perdonado a ambos – luego sonrió de nuevo, esta vez no fue melancólico, fue la sonrisa del joven Moto, aquella que reía junto a sus amigos, aquella que se lucía frente a Io y Ren.

-Mo… - su voz tembló, iba a llamarlo como siempre lo había hecho.

-Siempre serás mi familia – dejó la sonrisa y desapareció, Yamamoto corrió a la ventana y gritó el nombre que antes no se atrevió a decir, pero allí ya no había nadie, estaba solo otra vez.

(Conclu: Taylor Swift - Safe And Sound)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El frágil estado de Teo ha sido descubierto por su mejor amigo, quien jamás esperó que las cosas estuvieran a tal extremo ¿Qué harán ahora que no son parte de la compañía y Kusawa Motoharu está al asecho? ¡La invasión está cerca, al igual que el ataque de Katou Toru! Además... ¿A qué se debe la melancolía de Motoharu? ¡Próximo capitulo, el esperado encuentro entre Teo y Kusawa!<strong>_

_**Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, se enfoca más que nada en comprender a Teo, en saber por lo que esta pasando (Y también para comprender un poco a Akatski). Además de que queda claro el fuerte lazo que existe entre Kiseki e Inuyasha. Por otro lado, como lo habrán notado, también instalé algunas dudas, pero la mayoría de ellas serán resueltas en breve. Este es el capitulo 99, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero... ¡VAMOS POR EL 100! Más de alguno debe querer que suba dos caps, pero estamos tan cerca del fin que creo que lo mejor es que no, además, lo digo en serio cuando digo que ese capitulo será BUENO, en serio, es bueno, siempre me lo leo jajaja, tiene de todo, se los garantizo, de lo contrario pueden maldecirme cuanto quieran. **_

_**Otra cosa, algunos me han enseñado canciones que les recuerdan a esta historia, y creo que reduce mi tiempo de busqueda en youtube jajaj, así que si quieren recomendarme una ¡Adelante! Quizas la vean en un capitulo (si no les molesta) Eso, besos y abrazos, dejen REVIEWS y no me abandonen nunca!**_

**Ficha de personajes:**

1) _Nombre:_ Higurashi Kagome.

_Apodo:_ No tiene.

_Cabello:_ Castaño Oscuro.

_Ojos:_ Chocolate.

_Estatura:_ 1,65

_Peso:_ 54 kg

_Edad:_ 19 años

_Cumpleaños:_ 10 de Mayo.

_Grupo Sanguíneo: _A+

_Estado Civil:_ Soltera (Pero tiene Novio)

_Clasificación:_ 1A / 1AB / 1ABC (Depende de cómo los use).

_Habilidad:_ Espirituales.

_Virtudes:_ Atenta, solidaria, valiente, luchadora.

_Defectos:_ Enojona, alterada, gritona.

_Familia:_ Padre - Higurashi Yukito (Muerto); Madre - Higurashi Naomi; Hermano -Higurashi Souta; (También tiene un abuelo)

_Comida Favorida:_ Cualquier cosa que tenga carne.

_Adora:_ Comer en abundancia, andar en bicicleta, el programa del domingo en la noche, ver a Teo dormir.

_Detesta:_ Las leyendas y mitos, perder el tren de la estación, el cabello enredado, conducir.

_Mayor Deseo:_ Proteger a Teo.

_Datos curiosos: _Viajo a la época antigua cuando tenía 15 años y murió en ella a los 22 años. Fue regresada a la vida gracias a su familia y la Shikon no Tama, pero regresó con su apariencia de 17 años, la edad en que estuvo por última vez en la época actual (a pesar de que su regreso fue a finales de Marzo, en Mayo se le siguió considerando de 17 años)  
>Producto de su estadía permanente en la época antigua, estuvo desaparecida de la época actual durante 3 años.<br>Estudia idioma en una universidad para chicas.  
>Conoció a su persona destinada en la época antigua y se reencontró con su reencarnación cuando fue revivida.<br>Llama a Takeda Teo por su antiguo nombre: "Kiseki", sólo cuando están solos, porque de alguna forma le hace sentir que sólo le pertenece a ella.  
>La persona que más amor le ha entregado es KisekiTeo, pero paradójicamente, quien más la ha lastimado también ha sido él. Debido a eso, con el tiempo se hizo una mujer fuerte.  
>Su mayor dolor es la muerte de Kiseki en la época antigua, a pesar de todas las cosas que ha pasado, nada ha logrado superar ese dolor.<p> 


	100. Chapter 100

_**Ok, es super lamentable que empiece diciendo esto cuando estamos en el capitulo 100, pero... ¡ESTOY DESESPERADA, LOS NECESITO! Cada cuanto reviso googleo el nombre de Kiseki porque una vez me paso que me plagiaron, bueno, adivinen qué ¡ME VOLVIERON A PLAGIAR! Bueno, eso es lo que se ve a la primera, pero revisando minuciosamente, me di cuenta que en los dos primeros capitulos dice que el fic no es suyo, sin embargo no dice de quien es, y luego de ellos, no aclara como se debe que la historia no le pertenece, dando a entender (o a confundir)que es escrito por ella. Realmente aprecio que sienta que la historia es tan buena como para ponerla en su pagina, pero la verdad es que nunca hubo una petición, YO NO DI MI CONSENTIMIENTO PARA ESTO, y me duele que se generen cosas como estás, quizas tuvo las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pueden recomendarla, pero jamás he estado de acuerdo con que la publiquen en otro lugar, llamenlo ego de autor o como sea, pero no estoy de acuerdo, y creo que estoy en mi derecho de decirlo y expresar mi tristeza. Siento que me están pasando a llevar a mi y a todo lo que he creado. Si es que esa persona sigue constantemente esta historia, espero que vea esto y haga algo al respecto. Lo que más me molesta, es que por un dibujo que hizo de Kiseki (Además de algunas representaciones de Saiyo, que no sé si hizo ella), se nota que realmente aprecia al personaje, no obstante, sus actos son una falta de respeto para quien creo a dicho personaje, además de que ha ocupado el dibujo hecho por una fan de la historia, y si bien ha dicho que es de un fan, no fue capaz de mencionar quién fue. Lamentable. No creo que quien se hace llamar **_**Yasha-Drew_ haya tenido malas intenciones, pero me ha faltado el respeto de una forma gigantesca._**

**_Aquí les dejo el link del facebook: www,facebook,com/media/set/?set=a.223032961235877.1073741831.176920532513787&type=3_**

**_**remplace los "." por "," para que se viera._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>vale molinar: <strong>De nada :)_

_**FernyInuBellamy: **Quizás aquí puedas entender un poco de la melancolía de Motoharu. Espero te guste el capitulo. Besos._

_**miko kaoru-sama: **Tranquila, está bien escrito. Debido a lo que le dijo Akatski tiene conocimiento de ellas, pero no sabe a qué punto llegan. Mucho, mucho tiempo, jajjajajaj.  
><em>

**_Aniita:_**_ Ya sabe de sus pesadillas debido a que Akatski se lo dijo, pero no sabe que llegan a un punto como ese. Se acerca, pero a ciencia cierta, aún queda para rato :). En cuanto a lo ultimo, me pillaste, aún no, porque se me ocurren nuevas cosas en el proceso y comienzo a demorarme tratando de acomodar todo, pero estoy ahí, todo esta muy cerca de acabar._

**_Mille3:_**_ No puedo borrar sus recuerdos, porque de cierta forma, dejaría de ser el Kiseki que todos amamos :( Espero también sorprenderte con este capitulo. _

**_Milu:_**_ Si hago un final como ese, estoy segura que tu serias una de las primeras en matarme, mira que si van a aceptar que Kiseki nunca existio ¡Me acriminan! jajaja. En cuanto de verlo en tv, bueno, tenemos el mismo sueño. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero... ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON EL CAPITULO 100! (**Salen los fuegos artificiales y cohetes), no puedo creer que finalmente llegamos hasta aquí, ha sido un largo recorrido con altos y bajos, pero creo que todo ha valido la pena ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUID FIELMENTE HASTA ESTE PUNTO! Sin ustedes esto jamás hubiese sido posible ¡JAMÁS! Así que espero que no se molesten si les pido que me sigan apoyando hasta el final de esta historia que me ha robado el corazón tanto o más que a ustedes. Seguiré dando lo mejor de mí con su apoyo y esforzándome por entregarles un trabajo de la mejor calidad posible ¡GRACIAS Y BESOS! Aún nos queda un poco de camino que recorrer :)<em><span><br>_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Quinto - **De cara a la verdad, un vuelco del corazón, un huracán inconmensurable de lamentaciones. Aquí es cuando nuestro tiempo de paz se acaba, aquí es cuando de verdad entramos en acción, atacamos y esperamos ser certeros. Prometo ser certero. Puede que te lastime, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar en ello. Mira frente a ti... y no, no es un espejo, no es como te gustaría que fuera._

_.-_

-Ey… ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Preguntó la muchacha que caminaba tras él con un gorro y bufanda de lana, la nieve en el bosque había disminuido – quizás deberíamos volver.

-No, es un sitio seguro – él no se volteó sólo siguió caminando con su abultada chaqueta y botines intimidantes – Akatski venía aquí con Nell, dijo que nunca venía nadie.

Ella torció un poco los labios al oír ese nombre, su novio estaba hablando de su hermano como si el día anterior no hubiese habido ningún altercado entre ellos. Y bueno, quizás se debía a que él prefería ignorarlo todo, o al hecho de que la nueva noticia sobre Kusawa Motoharu vivo era más importante que cualquier cosa.

-Por lo menos debimos traer a Inuyasha – reclamó ella mientras seguía caminando por la nieve – es más seguro así.

-No, él está más seguro lejos de mí – respondió deteniéndose en un sitio que parecía espacioso, más allá se oía el río, Akatski había mencionado que había un acantilado – y tú estás más segura conmigo.

-¿Lo dices por si él decide venir por mí para llegar a ti? – lo dijo como pregunta, pero ella realmente no necesitaba una respuesta.

Él dejó de mirar a su alrededor y fijo los ojos en ella, quien descansaba una de sus palmas en el tronco de un viejo árbol, algo en la actitud del joven le dijo que ya no se moverían de ese lugar.

-Sé que él irá por ti – se veía sumamente convencido de eso.

-Entonces no es seguro para ti estar cerca de mí – respondió con melancolía.

-¿Eres tonta? – una mueca se formó en su cara – tú eres mi único refugio.

Luego se sacó los guantes y la chaqueta y los arrojó al suelo, llevaba un sweter negro con cuello en v y unos jeans a la cadera. Por otro lado Kagome se acomodó entre las raíces del viejo árbol y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. Todo había sido muy rápido, él llegó por la mañana, apenas se había despertado cuando lo vio entrar por la ventana, iba a preguntarle qué había pasado, ya que para ese entonces era raro que él no hiciera eso por la noche y durmiera con ella, pero él se adelantó antes de que cualquier pregunta saliera de su boca, "Kusawa está vivo", eso fue lo que dijo, y ella sintió que las rodillas le temblaban, pero trató de actuar serena, porque sabía que en ese momento el más afectado con ese hecho debía ser él y nadie más que él. Takeda Teo había llegado temprano porque había tomado la determinación de no separarse de ella en ningún momento, le dijo a su mejor amigo que se quedaría en el templo todo el día, que cualquier cosa lo llamaría, pero eso era mentira. Aquella mañana, cuando Inuyasha se separó de Teo únicamente para ir al baño, Akatski aprovechó la oportunidad para meterse en su cabeza de la manera asombrosa que él tenía.

-¿Y estás preparado? – le preguntó, su hermano lo quedó mirando con algo de desconcierto – quiero decir, que si el regresa por ti, lo hará con todo ¿Estás en forma para eso? ¿Podrás contrarrestarlo y defenderte? – eso lo hizo dudar, él tenía razón, aunque estaba en la compañía hace tiempo que no entrenaba, ni tenía una verdadera pelea, de hecho, hasta ahora sólo recordaba derrotas frente a Katou Toru, y ese hombre no tenía comparación con Kusawa Motoharu, con él no podía permitirse fallos. Akatski leyó eso en su rostro – yo conozco un lugar dónde puedes entrenar sin que nadie se entere.

Así que ahí estaba, en un lugar alejado de la civilización para entrenar y evitar que Kusawa Motoharu pudiese tocarlo, tenía que devolverlo al otro mundo antes de que él lo hiciera primero, probablemente ahora eran dos hombres buscando venganza. Para llegar hasta ese bosque decidieron tomar la vía poco común, volar, porque la verdad es que eso tampoco lo venía haciendo muy a menudo, y era bueno retomarlo en caso de emergencia. Ahora se encontraba afinado su puntería con disparos de fuego que eran lanzados en medio de movimientos y saltos engorrosos. Kagome suspiró hondo, lo había seguido hasta ahí, uno: porque no había tenido más opción, él se negaba a alejarse de ella, y dos: porque si hacían eso él se quedaría más tranquilo. Ella no era ciega, sólo bastaba con mirarlo por un minuto para darse cuenta de que Kiseki era un contrincante mortal, no había fallado ni un milímetro en sus blancos, era rápido, ágil, fuerte, sin mencionar que sus llamas parecían más vivas que nunca, él no necesitaba entrenar, estaban perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo él necesitaba de ello para sentirse más seguro de sí mismo, para sentir que aquello no lo consumiría.

Kagome se abrazó un poco más a sus rodillas, recordó la charla del día anterior con el otro Takeda, no sabía si Kiseki había alcanzado a oír la parte de las pesadillas, probablemente sí, era lo más seguro, pero él de seguro no se lo diría, en verdad, él no parecía dispuesto a discutir nada sobre el día anterior, Kagome lo notaba en él aire, algo en él expedía un "no te atrevas a hablar de ello" que Kagome no se atrevía a cruzar, se mordía los labios para no hacer su cuestionario a gritos, ¿Tienes pesadillas? ¿Es verdad que no puedes dormir solo? ¿Es verdad que gritas por las noches si alguien no te acompaña? ¿Te sientes triste? ¿Te duele? ¿Qué tanto te duele? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que el dolor se vaya? ¿Nada? ¿Seguro? Yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti… Oh ¿Es justamente ese el problema? ¿Qué yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por tu sonrisa y tú por la mía? ¿Eso te pone triste? ¿Has llorado últimamente? Dime cuánto ¿Cuántas lagrimas has derramado? Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que se detengan. Yo lo hago, yo juro que lo hago.

Habían muchas cosas que quería decir y preguntar, pero sabía que había un muro ahí, sabía que no podía dar ese paso, porque probablemente algo se quebraría, y ella no tenía intenciones de que eso sucediera, así que se quedaba sentada en su lugar, mirándolo, contemplándolo y sintiendo en su pecho, ahora más que nunca, que en él se escondía todo el oxígeno que ella necesitaba para respirar. Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, "No te vayas, por favor no te vayas", susurró por lo bajo, él no fue capaz de oírla, siguió concentrado en lo suyo y ella, cuando asomó los ojos para contemplarlo otra vez, deseó haber sido capaz de gritarlo, "no te vayas, por favor no te vayas", repitió en su cabeza. Entonces sintió un escalofrió en toda su espalda, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, se sintió como un gato que olfateaba el peligro, se envolvió a sí misma en uno de sus campos de energía y con el impulso de su cuerpo y otro poco de energía se alejó del viejo árbol, y mientras lo hacía, pudo ver como una mano salía de la corteza, estuvo a punto de agarrarla, eso había estado cerca, pensó mientras caía de forma pesada en el suelo.

Kiseki se detuvo en seco al verla hacer eso, él no notó lo que pasaba en la corteza, comenzó a acercase a ella cuando la vio ponerse de pie con rapidez, sorpresivamente iba directo hacía él, otra vez había olido el peligro, se impulsó hacía él y ambos cayeron sobre la nieve, un segundo antes, una energía oscura pasó por encima de ellos, había estado dirigida al muchacho de las llamas.

-¡Qué demonios…! – aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Están aquí! – chilló ella dándose la media vuelta aún sentada sobre la nieve, acababan de lanzar otro ataque, pero esta vez fue detenido por un escudo invisible.

Kiseki se sostuvo de sus codos y miró hacia el árbol, por primera vez notó que alguien estaba saliendo de ahí, sus parpados se abrieron al tope, era el mismo túnel adimensional que había utilizado Katou Toru y Fugima Minato para escapar él día en que intentaron recuperar a Tessaiga y todo salió mal. La pareja vio como primero salía el dueño de la técnica, Minato, luego el enmascarado que conocían bien, Katou, seguido por otro enmascarado que desconocían totalmente, y, finalmente, el premio gordo, la tormenta que estaban esperando pero que igualmente se había adelantado: Kusawa Motoharu.

-Está vivo…- repitió Kiseki en un susurro atónito. Sintió el deseo de salir corriendo.

-Yo tenía razón – soltó la voz de Kusawa mientras pisaba la nieve – él debe estar por ahí, haciendo su vida con esa mujer – repitió para sí, lo estaba mirando fijo, sus pupilas se clavaron mutuamente – mi querido Teo, al fin te veo de nuevo.

-El mundo se está cayendo a pedazos, los demonios están regresando del infierno – habló Kagome poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes, para mí tampoco es un agrado verte – respondió éste avanzando unos pasos – Ey Teo ¿Cómo has estado? No sabes lo mucho que ansiaba verte otra vez.

-No te atrevas a hablarle – la sangre le estaba hirviendo, estaba furiosa, odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía.

-No te entrometas – él tampoco se veía feliz con ella - no te atrevas a volver a entrometerte.

-Usted está pidiendo demasiado Kusawa-san – habló Katou para avanzar junto a él – esa mujer jamás hará una cosa como esa – luego centro su atención en el muchacho que aún continuaba sobre la nieve - ¿Qué piensas Teo? Después de años sin ver a este hombre ¿No dices nada?

Él seguía tieso en su posición, con la mirada fija en el resucitado, había oído las palabras de Katou, pero no podía responder aunque quisiese, el cuerpo ya no le obedecía, estaba pasmado como un idiota.

-Parece que ha dejado al verdugo sin aliento – comentó Minato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos Teo – lo animó Katou – deberías tener algo que decir…

Kagome miró a ese enmascarado con ira, ahora no sabía muy bien si estaba odiando más a Kusawa o a ese otro idiota frente a ellos, ambos eran culpables de lo mismo, ambos lastimaban a Teo, pero uno de ellos no tenía perdón de ello, porque no había excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, y ni siquiera era capaz de mostrar su rostro cuando lo hacía.

-Ponte de pie – musitó Kagome para el joven tras ella, sabía lo que se venía.

-¿No tienes nada que decirme? – Motoharu volvió a dar otros pasos con sus ojos fijos en él - quizás te falta que estemos frente a frente para poder decirme algo.

-Kiseki, párate – esta vez lo dijo con mayor fuerza, Motoharu venía hacia ellos, pero él no podía moverse, incluso cuando vio a su enemigo correr hacia él - ¡Kiseki, ponte de pie! – chilló Kagome cuando vio al enemigo saltar.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido, ella puso un campo de energía, sin embargo, dentro de él, a la derecha de Kagome, se abrió un vórtice del cual salió Fugima Minato, quien la agarró con impulso para alejarla del joven sobre la nieve, el campo de energía se deshizo mientras ambos volaban unos metros, y eso ocurrió justo cuando Motoharu caía con la gravedad junto a un ataque de energía negra sobre Takeda Teo. Hubo una explosión de nieve y algo de evaporación, no se podía ver nada, todos quedaron expectantes a que la visión pudiese ser más clara para saber lo que había pasado. Kagome estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos, con la respiración agitada esperando un buen desenlace mientras seguía amarrada por los brazos del enemigo.

-Por favor… - susurró con un enorme peso en su pecho.

Luego la visión estuvo clara, los dos personajes seguían ahí, Takeda Teo nunca se movió, ni un solo musculo le obedeció ante la amenaza, sin embargo estaba sano y salvo, la mano de Kusawa había sido parada justo frente a él, su ataque se quedó sin lastimar a nadie. Kagome sonrió, había funcionado, algo le decía que Kiseki jamás se movería, por eso, cuando apareció Minato traslado el campo de energía, uno más concentrado que fuera capaz de protegerlo.

-Niña inteligente – comentó Minato apretándole la cara – pero él sigue sin moverse.

-Al igual que ese escudo – respondió dándole la seguridad de que nunca lo quitaría.

-¿Esto es todo? – Motoharu se veía decepcionado, estaban frente a frente - ¿Vas a esconderte detrás de esa mujer como un cobarde? Por favor, no me hagas creer que he lanzado todo por la borda por alguien tan patético como tú – luego dijo algo extraño – la he cagado hasta el fondo, pero necesito que tú me des una justificación frente a ese hombre.

-¿Qué…? – fue lo primero que salió de su boca desde que lo vio salir de aquel árbol.

-Vamos Teo, estás siendo patético, no recuerdo que hayas sido así – Katou seguía en su mismo lugar – si no te mueves por ti mismo me vas a obligar a estimularte.

-Ya lo has oído – murmuró Kusawa.

Pero Teo siguió sin decir o hacer nada, con el mismo rostro atónito de siempre, Katou lanzó una mirada amarga tras la máscara, luego suspiró, sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Minato… - el mencionado le puso atención – sólo mátala.

Kagome trató de zafarse al oír eso, si ella se moría ¿Entonces quién lo protegería? Pero Minato la sostuvo con firmeza y sacó de su manga la cuchilla que mantenía oculta, estaba dispuesto a enterrársela en el centro de su frente, iba a hacerlo, Kagome vio el filo acercándose a ella, pero luego lo vio desviarse hasta el hombro del portador, quien lanzó un grito y la soltó. Ahí ya no estaban sólo los dos, Kiseki había llegado con una velocidad impresionante para desviar aquella mano asesina.

-Vaya, se ha movido – comentó Katou fingiendo sorpresa.

-Voy a acabarlos – habló Teo con la respiración agitada - ¡Voy a acabarlos y a terminar con esto de una buena vez!

-Kise… - antes de que concluyera él tomó su mano.

-Descuida, ya estoy bien, este será el final – se veía serio, su respiración aún no volvía completamente a la normalidad – me encargaré de que esto sea el final…

-Ahí está – se oyó la voz de Motoharu que todo el tiempo lo había seguido con la mirada – el brillo enceguecedor que despide el diamante – un sonrisa salía de él - ¿Ves, Katou? ¿Ves lo precioso que es? – el mencionado no dijo nada.

-¡Es una basura! - Rugió Minato volviéndolo a atacar, pero Kiseki reaccionó a tiempo dándole un feroz golpe que lo mando a volar lejos, seguido de una llamarada de fuego que buscaba rostizarlo por completo.

-Hoy no mataras a nadie Teo – se oyó la voz de Katou.

Luego se vio cómo Minato había alcanzado a ser protegido por el otro enmascarado que los acompañaba, no uso ningún poder, sólo lo cubrió con su cuerpo, el cual llevaba un traje entero de color negro fabricado especialmente para defenderse de las llamas. Kiseki lo miró atento, estaba algo disgustado de su intromisión.

-Tú eres… él de aquella vez, el que me disparó en el templo – no necesitaba una confirmación.

-Así que sí le prestaste atención a mi buen hombre – se volvió a oír la voz de Katou, Teo desvió la mirada hasta donde se encontraba él.

-Te equivocas, hoy todos ustedes acabaran muertos – masculló.

-Puede que sea así, pero me aseguraré de que no sea causa tuya – sus ojos se encontraron de una manera extraña – no volverás a matar a nadie, me encargaré personalmente de eso.

Una llamarada asesina salió de la mano derecha de Kiseki, su mirada tenebrosa estaba enfocada directamente en Katou Toru, sellaría sus labios para siempre, que nunca más volviera a lanzarle ninguna palabra, lo sacaría completamente de su vida hasta un punto en que se le olvidara que alguna vez había aparecido en ella. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, iba corriendo directamente hasta él, sin embargo, una presencia enemiga lo hizo saltar, Kusawa Motoharu acababa de lanzarle una bola de energía oscura a los pies, desde el aire lo vio corriendo a su encuentro, así que hizo crecer un largo látigo de fuego en su mano diestra y desde la altura, mientras la gravedad aún no hacía lo suyo, comenzó a golpearlo, pero Kusawa era veloz, cambiaba de dirección un segundo antes de que el látigo chocara con la nieve, una, dos, tres veces la misma situación hasta que finalmente el joven conocido como verdugo cayó al suelo, Motoharu quiso aprovechar la oportunidad acercándose más, pero Kiseki sabía qué debía hacer en una situación como esa, elevó sus pies al cielo y luego giró con su espalda como si fuera un trompo, de sus pies fueron lanzadas intensas llamaradas que terminaron haciendo un circulo de protección a su alrededor, ante eso, a Kusawa no le quedó más que retroceder con un mortal hacia atrás, ahí se quedó quieto esperando el próximo movimiento. Kiseki dejo de girar en su propio eje y se puso de pie con un brinco, miró a su enemigo buscando algún daño, decepción, no había más que un poco de cabello quemado.

-Tú sí que eres un espectáculo – Motoharu se veía feliz.

-Tengo mucho más para ti – respondió éste mientras se daba un impulso, giraba en el aire y hacía que su talón chocara con el suelo lanzando una enorme llamarada hasta su enemigo.

Motoharu puso sus manos por delante y se defendió del ataque lanzando uno propio, lo suficientemente potente como para hacer desaparecer ambos, sin embargo, no se quedó en su lugar, en el momento en que las llamas comenzaron a desaparecer corrió hasta Kiseki y lanzó una serie de ataques de energía negra con sus puños, Kiseki lo advirtió a tiempo y retrocedió con volteretas hacia atrás, no obstante, Kusawa era persistente con su ataque, así que mientras su cuerpo se doblaba de cabeza en el aire su boca le escupió otra llama gigantesca, Motoharu tuvo que saltar con todas sus fuerzas para que el fuego no lo tocara, y, desde la altura, lanzó una bola de energía negra un poco más grande que las veces anteriores, Kiseki lo vio venir, mientras hacía su última voltereta alcanzó a poner firmemente la mano en la nieve y desviar su camino hacia la derecha, fue un movimiento algo torpe, así que rodó un poco sobre la nieve, pero de igual forma logró esquivar el ataque de su enemigo. El cual no se detuvo ahí, sino que continuó desde el aire, Teo ya había olvidado que con ayuda de su energía oscura ese sujeto podía mantenerse flotando, Kiseki corrió en zic zac mientras la nieve a su alrededor seguía esparciéndose como si explotara y la que quedaba sobre la tierra se derretía.

Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado engorroso, por lo que decidió que era tiempo de sacar sus propias alas, pero el segundo enmascarado fue alertado de algo así con anterioridad, por lo que disparo una pistola que lanzaba metal como si fuera una cuerda, le dio del riel hasta el tope y atrapo la espalda y los brazos de Teo, imposible que sus alas pudiesen salir.

-¡Eso es trampa! – Se oyó chillar a Kagome.

Teo le lanzó fuego por la boca, pero el enmascarado alcanzó a retroceder a tiempo, Kiseki estuvo dispuesto a seguirlo aún amarrado, pero Kusawa lo sorprendió lanzándole una patada que lo hizo girar por el aire.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? – Motoharu volvía a tener los pies sobre la nieve y ahora caminaba hacia él.

-Tú y tus trucos sucios… - Kiseki parecía adolorido en el suelo – los bastardos nunca cambian.

-Y tú continuas siendo un testarudo que no sabe lo que le conviene – Teo se estaba poniendo de rodillas con algo de dificultad – sólo ven conmigo y todo acabará.

-Nunca… - musitó - ¡Nunca! – se abalanzó sobre él para darle un cabezazo en el estómago, fue bueno, pero ni tanto, porque Kusawa le respondió con un codazo entre sus hombros.

Kiseki volvió a caer de rodillas con un evidente malestar, Kusawa lo agarró de la melena para levantarle la cabeza y que lo mirara, quería decirle un par de cosas más, pero aquello había sido una pésima idea, los ojos endemoniados de Kiseki se posaron sobre él y, basto un segundo para que sintiera las consecuencias de aquello, algo le estaba doliendo por dentro, quizás el estómago o el páncreas… tuvo que soltarlo y retroceder un par de pasos, sin embargo, la mirada endemoniada no se detuvo, se hizo peor, y Motoharu se sintió aún peor.

-Será lento y doloroso – de la boca de Motoharu comenzaba a salir sangre – te haré contorsionarte hasta la muerte – había un claro odio en su voz.

Hubiese cumplido su cometido con éxito si no fuese porque le jalaron el cabello haciendo que su cuello se fuera hacia atrás, vio una máscara frente a él y luego aerosol cubriendo sus ojos, lanzó un grito de dolor a la vez que sacudía su cabeza tratando de quitarlo, apretó sus ojos con fuerza, ardía como los mil demonios. Kusawa cayó de rodillas aguantando él dolor del daño interno, por un momento había pensado que volvería a matarlo, jamás vio venir que ese joven enmascarado que no conocía lo salvaría a último momento.

-Qué bueno que soy precavido y equipe a mi enmascarado – se oyó la voz de Katou – he dado en el blanco, no puedes quemar algo a distancia si no tienes tu vista en ello – Teo lanzó un grito de ira al escuchar eso, se había puesto de pie, pero aún se mantenía sin poder ver nada – te dije que no ibas a matar a nadie.

Kiseki trato de seguir el sonido de la voz, luego escupió otra llamarada de fuego, pero Katou lo esquivo con éxito, no fue tan difícil, su enemigo aún estaba conmocionado por el reciente ataque y esa última llamarada había sido una medida un tanto desesperada y al borde de la ira. Pensó que todo estaba bien, pero en el próximo instante vio cómo su subordinado se lanzaba hacia él para que cayeran al suelo, Kagome acababa de lanzarle una flecha desde la distancia.

-¡Me canse! – Chilló - ¡Si ustedes van a jugar sucio, yo también lo haré!

Comenzó a lanzar flechas que los otros tuvieron que esquivar, y, mientras lo hacía trataba de acercarse a su novio que aún estaba de pie y tambaleándose sin ver nada. Vio como Minato desaparecía de la nada, su cerebro no tardó en hacer las conexiones, había dos posibilidades de salida de esa abertura, frente a ella o frente a Kiseki, no había más posibilidades. Se inclinó por la primera, y le atinó. Minato apareció justo al lado de ella, quería hacer el mismo movimiento que había hecho cuando había empezado el combate, pero ahora estaba preparada, amoldó el campo de energía a la forma de su cuerpo y lo fortaleció, cuando Minato trató de tocarla fue arrojado lejos por la fuerza del campo de energía, había sido como un golpe eléctrico para él.

-Pero miren nada más – habló Kusawa, quien aparentaba estar mejor – la piedra en mi zapato parece tener más utilidad de la esperada.

-Ya no puedes utilizarme contra él – respondió mientras seguía corriendo hasta Teo - ¡No permitiré que ninguno de ustedes lo lastime! – Chilló para finalmente encontrarse con la persona que buscaba.

-¡Kagome! – exclamó alterado cuando sintió que lo tocaba.

-Descuida ya estoy aquí – respondió rápido sosteniéndole el rostro, no parecía que aquel aerosol le fuese a hacer un daño permanente.

-No puedo ver – era evidente que no era el hecho de no poder ver lo que le preocupaba, sino de no saber dónde atacar.

-¡A tú derecha, siete metros! – Exclamó mientras trataba de soltar sus amarres.

Kiseki escupió una llama que fuese capaz de alcanzar la distancia señalada por Kagome, había sido un éxito, los enemigos se obligaron a retroceder, y a cambiar su posición, estaban evaluando cómo acercarse a ellos antes de que ella lograra desatarlo por completo.

-¡45° en sentido de reloj, diez metros! – Volvió a indicarle mientras daba ojeadas a los enemigos y daba rápidos movimientos con sus manos para liberarlo de aquella cuerda metálica.

-¡Vamos a salir volando! ¡¿Cuánto te queda?! – apresuró él en uno de sus cese al fuego.

-¡Ya casi! – Luego echó otra rápida mirada - ¡Dos a las diez, uno a las dos, seis y ocho metros!

Kiseki entendió que estaba dando las indicaciones en el sentido del reloj, lanzó sus ataques y sintió como la cuerda ya casi estaba completamente floja, incluso sus ojos estaban mejorando, ya podía ver, sin embargo, todo estaba muy borroso, pero distinguía las siluetas, así que ya podía atacar sin que ella tuviese que darle instrucciones, fue en ese momento en que la cuerda ya casi se soltaba que notó un pequeño detalle.

-Espera… - se le fue el aliento, ella seguía en lo suyo - ¿Qué no eran cuatro?

(Anoice - Colder Than Thermite)

Exacto, eran cuatro, pero él sólo veía tres siluetas. Entonces, sintió un ruido por encima de sus cabezas, la copa de los árboles, de ahí saltó la cuarta figura que ya no era tan borrosa, cayó justo frente a ellos, tomó a Kagome y la lanzó hacia atrás para que chocara con el tronco del árbol. En ese preciso instante Kiseki se soltó del agarre, la máscara estaba casi totalmente clara frente a él, iba a golpearlo justo en medio de ella, pero la mano izquierda del sujeto sostuvo su puño, Kagome ya estaba lista para ponerse de pie para atacar, pero el enmascarado inesperadamente llevo la misma mano que había agarrado hasta su cara e hizo que Teo lo hiciese dejar de ser un enmascarado, Kagome se quedó perpleja, todo el plan que traía en la cabeza se le borro en un milisegundo.

La máscara cayó lentamente al suelo mientras las pupilas de Takeda Teo se expandían como agujeros negros, se quedó tieso, de piedra, pensó que era un sueño, luego pensó que era una alucinación y después que se debía a que estaba viendo borroso, así que esperó unos momentos para que se le pasara por completo el efecto del aerosol. El bosque estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada, sólo a lo lejos podía oírse una solitaria ave cantar. El efecto del aerosol pasó, y Teo podía ver perfectamente bien, tan claro como el agua, y eso era aún peor, porque eso quería decir que lo que tenía frente a él no era una mentira, era sólo la cruda y espantosa realidad. El espejo estaba frente a él, su reflejo, ahí estaba su piel, sus ojos grises, su color de cabello, su nariz y su boca, pero Takeda Teo estaba consciente de que ese no era el reflejo que le daba el espejo en las mañanas, aquella no era ni su piel, ni sus ojos, ni su cabello, ni su nariz, ni su boca, nada de eso le pertenecía, no, quien estaba frente a él, quien lo había atacado la ves pasada, quien lo había acorralado en esa oportunidad, el aliado de su enemigo Katou Toru no era otro que Takeda Akatski, su gemelo, su amado hermano.

-Sabía que mostrar mi cara me daría una oportunidad – soltó su voz, al mismo instante, su mano derecha se movió con velocidad hasta su cuello para enterrarle una aguja en la yugular

Kiseki apenas pudo lanzar un quejido, su cuerpo entero se puso pesado, Akatski acababa de drogarlo. Kagome se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo suficiente, la sorpresa también la tenía aturdida, no alcanzó a formar un campo de energía antes de que él la noqueara con un certero golpe en su cuello, Teo cayó de rodillas mientras su hermano sostenía en sus brazos a Kagome.

-¿Qué… estás…? – Kiseki lo miró, aún parecía no comprender bien lo que sucedía y aquella droga no estaba ayudando para nada.

-Me la llevo – contestó éste mientras se ponía de pie y se echaba a la mujer al hombro – alcánzame si puedes.

-Espera… - seguía aturdido, Akatski puso un pie sobre su hombro y le dio un leve empujón que lo hizo caer sobre la nieve.

-Lo siento, Teo. Necesito ventaja – comentó mientras se daba media vuelta y se echaba a correr con Kagome en su hombro derecho.

-No… - volvió a ponerse sobre sus rodillas al verlo andar – no… espera… - se movió con torpeza y volvió a caer, pero no se rindió, siguió luchando a pesar de que su cuerpo no estaba a su favor – espera… Akatski… - pero él se seguía alejando con su mujer en brazos - Akatski… ¡Akatski! – logró ponerse de pie.

Él se la estaba llevando, en verdad estaba pasando, su hermano lo había traicionado y drogado para que no fuese un obstáculo en sus planes, no lo podía permitir, finalmente caía realmente en cuenta de que eso no era otra pesadilla de la cual despertar, era real, y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, así que a pesar de todo lo que le costaba, comenzó a correr con torpeza tras el ladrón, de ninguna manera dejaría que se escapara junto a Kagome, eso jamás.

.-

-¡Pero si se la ha raptado! – Exclamó Minato – Vaya lio de hermanos – parecía divertido viendo a Teo entrar al bosque para seguir al fugitivo.

-Vaya lio…- musito Katou que estaba frente a Motoharu – vaya lio – repitió para girarse con calma y golpear con el puño de lado el pecho de Kusawa, causando que algo se activara y cuerdas de metal salieran de sus brazos para luego enrollarse en los troncos de los árboles. Justo en ese instante Kusawa activo su paso inteligente, a kilómetros de ese lugar, en un tranquilo baño, Yamamoto Io, quien lavaba sus manos, cayó al suelo con un insoportable dolor en su cabeza, luego sus ojos parecieron no ver más la hermosa baldosa, sino que ahora veía un paisaje cubierto de nieve y dos hombres frente a él.

Minato que también había estado por delante de Kusawa y a un lado de Katou miró al enmascarado y lo que había hecho con sorpresa, "Qué estás…", salió de su boca antes de que le fuese imposible terminar la oración, Katou Toru también guardaba armas bajo sus ropas, un sable se introdujo en el abdomen de Minato, quien logró escupir algo de líquido acuoso antes de que el filo lo rajase por completo haciéndolo caer tieso sobre la nieve, manchando inevitablemente el brillante blanco con el intenso rojo de su sangre. Una muerte que definitivamente no estaba esperando.

-Imagine que el traje traería una sorpresa cuando dijiste que me lo pusiera – comentó Kusawa, parecía tranquilo, incluso cuando Katou le rebanó un par de tendones para que cayera de rodillas y no fuese capaz de volver a ponerse en pie – un plan esplendido – siguió cuando se tragó el quejido de dolor – todo absolutamente planeado, no podía haber una mejor distracción para Teo que su propio hermano – el enmascarado se plantó frente a él, guardó silencio mientras limpiaba el sable en sus ropas – apuesto a que incluso planificaste más de una opción por si las cosas no resultaban tal cual querías.

-Exacto – contestó el hombre de pie mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre de su arma, la necesitaba completamente limpia de Minato – pero no hubo necesidad de usar otras opciones, te portaste bien.

Kusawa lanzó una risa ahogada, con los dedos apretó las cuerdas que salían de sus mangas, pero en ningún momento hubo intenciones de querer liberarse, agachó la cabeza mientras seguía riendo, luego la volvió a elevar para verlo, él traía una sonrisa en la cara, pero contrastaba con la expresión de su rostro.

-Anda, ya quítate la máscara – soltó – quiero verte la cara.

Yamamoto Io seguía de rodillas sobre las baldosas, había visto la muerte de Fugima Minato en manos de Katou Toru, también había oído la voz de Kusawa Motoharu, no obstante, a él no podía verlo, fue entonces cuando recordó lo que él le había hecho en su oficina y comprendió que en ese preciso momento estaba viendo y oyendo lo que Kusawa Motoharu veía y oía.

Katou Toru puso ambas manos sobre la máscara que cubría su rostro, ya no tenía caso llevarla, en esa parte del plan la máscara dejaba de ser su aliada, aunque él no se lo hubiese pedido, su próximo paso igualmente hubiese sido quitársela. La arrancó en un solo movimiento y la bajo con lentitud, el rostro estuvo claro, Io observo el rostro frente a él con desconcierto mientras que Motoharu lo hizo complacido, los ojos grises lo miraron atentos, sin temblar en ningún momento, sin culpas, sin arrepentimientos. Motoharu sonrió, Io balbuceó incrédulo.

-Lo sabía – no despegó sus ojos del rostro que tenía frente a él – sabía que eras tú, Ren.

-¿Y de igual forma caminaste directo a la trampa?

-De otra forma no me hubieses dejado ver tu rostro – una sonrisa amarga se apoderó de él – nadie te mató, tú nunca has estado muerto… vaya treta Ren.

-Tienes razón.

Y la voz sonó profunda en los oídos de Motoharu e Io.

(Conclu: Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound )

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡El caos se a expandido por completo, ya no hay forma de detenerlo! Teo se ha enterado de la alianza de su hermano con sus enemigos y, eso no es todo ¡Akatski ha huido junto con Kagome! ¿Cómo enfrentará Kiseki esta situación? ¿Qué hay realmente en la cabeza de su gemelo? Por otro lado, Katou Toru ha revelado su verdadera identidad frente a Motoharu ¡Kozu Ren jamás a estado muerto! Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió aquella noche del incendio? ¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de este personaje? Su yo real ha salido a la luz ¿Un mentiroso, cruel y frío hombre? ¿Dónde ha ido el Ren que brillaba como el sol? ¡Próximo capitulo, una desgarrante conversación entre dos viejos amigos!<strong>_

**Ficha de Personajes:**

1) _Nombre:_ Sou Inuyasha.

_Apodo:_ No tiene.

_Cabello:_ Negro.

_Ojos:_ Negros.

_Estatura:_ 1,82

_Peso:_ 74 kg

_Edad:_ 19 años

_Cumpleaños:_ 7 de Octubre.

_Grupo Sanguíneo: _B-

_Estado Civil:_ Soltero.

_Clasificación:_ 2C, pero con su espada Tessaiga se convierte en un 2Dà E à Espécimen.

_Habilidad:_ Ataques de garras, espada.

_Virtudes:_ Considerado, confiable, fiel.

_Defectos:_ Agresivo, explosivo.

_Familia:_ Padre à Sou Shin; Madreà Sou Yoko.

_Comida Favorida:_ Donas (Rosquillas), Estofado.

_Adora:_ Resolver misterios, jugar play, las luchas.

_Detesta:_ Perder una partida de play, ser ignorado.

_Mayor Deseo:_ Volver a ver a Kaiya.

_Datos curiosos: _En su vida pasada se casó con Kaiya y tuvo dos hijos, pero ella murió en el segundo parto, él vivió algunos años más y luego enfermó de tuberculosis.  
>Su nombre real es Akito, pero para molestar a sus padres se lo cambio a su antiguo nombre a los 16 años, engañó a su madre al momento de firmar el papel. Tuvo conciencia de su vida pasada desde pequeño, pero sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando sus padres no le creían las cosas que contaba. Vivió en Okinawa hasta sus 12 años, luego se mudaron a Tokyo e Inuyasha fue al templo Higurashi para corroborar las memorias que tenía (Ahí vio a la misma Kagome que conoció en su vida pasada).<br>Sus dos personas más importantes son sus mejores amigos, Teo y Kagome, sobretodo Teo, con quien tiene una confianza y una complicidad envidiable, lo ve como a un hermano.  
>Secretamente junta dinero para viajar a Florida, Estados Unidos, para poder ver a la reencarnación de Kaiya.<p> 


	101. Chapter 101

**MustafaKorn o mejor, Day-Sama: **Queridisima, explícame cómo se te puede llegar a ocurrir que me voy a olvidar de ti, tu siempre estuviste ahí comentando constantemente, apoyando la historia y enamorándote de mis creaciones, créeme que me pone sumamente contenta que aún sigas aquí a pesar de los años. Contigo me doy cuenta que esta historia no ha sido un largo proceso sólo para mi y, también me alegra que mi decisión de continuar la historia no haya sido tan descabellada como un día me pensé, sinceramente, tengo mucho miedo de que sus expectativas lleguen a ser más altas que la realidad de la historia, pero bueno, aquí estamos y haré mi mejor esfuerzo de todo corazón. Y gracias por tu apoyo con aquel tema con la otra pagina. Espero verte seguido por aquí, es agradable tener a alguien "de la vieja escuela" por decirlo de alguna manera jaja, personas como tu son las que más valoran mi trabajo justamente porque has visto toda la evolución que ha tenido. Un beso gigante, un agrado el rencuentro lector jaja

**Mille3: **Si el personaje no fuera complicado, no sería interesante jajaja. ¡Ren está vivo!

**jezabel: **Un agrado volver a tenerte con frecuencia, esperemos que pronto puedas resolver tus dudas, aunque siendo sincera, muchas se resolverán más pronto de lo que imaginas.

**isamar: **La verdad, siempre creí que les di la verdad demasiado regalada, era obvio jajaj, sólo había que sumar y analizar bien los años, Ren había muerto hace 20 años y Akatski conoció a Ren a los 9, y ahora tiene 20... pero me alegra que a algunos les haya parecido sorpresa jaja, cuando lo escribí me dije "uy, la cagué, arruiné toda la sorpresa", pero bueno... no salió tan mal. Lo lamento, no puedo pagar nada, soy pobre, jajaja.

**Aniita: **Sé que tu pregunta fue una exigencia, pero claramente no puedo explicarte algo así todavía jajaj, lo de qué pasará con Kagome, no te preocupes, se sabe en este capitulo. Besoos.

**Guest: **Leía lo que escribiste y te juro que me mataba de la risa, jamás me habían amenazando de esa manera jajaja, bueno, en cuanto a darle un final, no te preocupes, estoy en ello, no dejaré a nadie con dudad. Me hubiese gustado que comentaras con un nombre y no como anonimo, gracias por el cariño que le tienes a la historia, abrazos.

**Milu: **Para serte sincera, creo que lo sospechaste tarde, antes de ese capitulo había una pista incluso más clara e irrefutable, se deducía por dos escenas, el recuerdo de Akatski cuando niño y la historia de Yamamoto sobre la muerte de Ren. Se deja claro que Kozu Ren murió hace unos 20 años, bueno, Akatski actualmente tiene 20 años y conoció a Ren hace 11 años atras, cuando tenía 9... no pudo haber conocido a alguien que ya estaba muerto. Cuando lo escribí pensé que lo descubriría de inmediato y que había arruinado la sorpresa, y sí bien, habían muchos como tu que tuvieron la intuición correcta antes de que la confirmara ¡Nadie me descubrió un dato tan claro como ese! Pero me alegra que haya sido así jaja. En cuanto tus preguntas, ya las descubrirás. Y lo ultimo, veamos, a ver si te entendí bien ¿Dices que sea una anime nuevo? ¿Con otra historia de inicio y otros nombres (claro, para los personajes de Rumiko)? Sí es eso lo que quieres decir, claro que lo he pensado, tanto así, que incluso tengo la historia previa y el nombre que podría tener Inuyasha (La verdad es que no se me ocurre uno para Kagome). Pero aunque tenga la idea, es bastante difícil de lograr :/. Pero soñar es gratis para todos jaja. Gracias por tu apoyoo, besos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Sexto -** __El transcurso de mi vida me ha enseñado que soy un mal hombre, uno realmente terrible, hice algo imperdonable en mi pasado, acabo de hacer algo imperdonable en mi presente y haré algo imperdonable en mi futuro... Lo repito, soy un ser humano terrible... lo sé bien, sin embargo, no puedo decir que me arrepiento de lo que hice, hago y haré._

_**.-**_

-¡Akatski! – se oyó el grito en el bosque.

Kiseki aún no podía encontrarlo, había estado corriendo con torpeza, agarrándose y chocando con los troncos de los árboles, se sentía mareado, pero se negaba a detenerse, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había tropezado y levantado mientras corría con el cuerpo drogado, estaba siguiendo las pisadas, a no ser que fuese otro truco, estaba yendo por el camino correcto. Volvió a gritar el nombre de su hermano entre los árboles, cada vez que lo repetía sentía más rabia que la vez anterior, mucha más. De pronto, alguien contestó el llamado en el bosque. "Polo" se oyó entre los árboles, era la voz de su hermano, se detuvo, "Akatski", lo volvió a llamar, "Polo", respondió luego de un momento, pero la voz parecía estarse alejando, se echó a correr de nuevo, "¡Akatski!", lo llamó con más fuerza, "Polo", respondió el eco entre los árboles, aquello parecía una broma, apretó los dientes, recordó a dos niños de seis años jugando en el parque, luego se detuvo y volvió a gritar, "¡Marco!", gruñó fuerte, "¡Polo!", se escuchó la respuesta, estaba más cerca, Kiseki volvió a correr, los efectos de la droga ya habían disminuido considerablemente, pero aún lo tenían mareado, "¡Marco!", grito otra vez mientras empujaba ramas y arbustos para abrirse paso, "¡Polo!", estaba más cerca, tenía que encontrarlo, no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo su hermano, pero si había empezado con ese juego que solían jugar de niños, entonces cuando lo encontrara sería el fin, si Marco hallaba al Polo el juego se acababa. Vio más luz entrando en las copas de los árboles y desde lejos, volvió a gritar, "¡Marco!" ,"¡Polo!", estaba sólo al frente, un enorme arbusto se le cruzó en el camino, lo brinco de una sola vez mientras gritaba una vez más, "¡Marco!", salió del bosque, la luz del sol fue clara, "Polo", la respuesta ya no fue un grito.

Akatski estaba frente a él, aún sostenía a Kagome en su hombro derecho, sonrió al ver a Teo salir del bosque mientras éste lo miró buscando una explicación, luego, se fijó en dónde estaba parado su hermano, se quedó inmóvil, sintió miedo de hacer un movimiento incorrecto.

-Akatski… - lo llamó despacio el precipicio estaba bajo sus pies – Akatski aléjate de ahí…

-Bien, me has encontrado Teo – sonrió como si nunca hubiese oído lo que salió de la boca de su hermano – pero por desgracia – su rostro se volvió frío – eso no es suficiente.

Dio un brinco hacia atrás y cayó junto a Kagome por el precipicio, Kiseki lo llamó con un grito desesperado, no lo pensó ni por un momento, sus pies se movieron solos, saltó hasta el precipicio tras esos dos, intentó sacar sus alas, pero la droga todavía causaba estragos en él, fue imposible. Vio a su hermano que lo miraba mientras caían, aún no soltaba a Kagome, más abajo, el río, aguas turbulentas y posiblemente tan frías como la nieve. Akatski y su prisionera fueron los primeros en impactarse con ella, luego lo hizo Teo, la corriente los arrastraba con fuerza, Kiseki intentó luchar para llegar hasta aquellas personas que a veces desaparecían bajo el agua y luego reaparecían, Akatski no soltaba a Kagome, eso era bueno, así los agarraría a los dos de una sola vez. Aún mantenía los movimientos torpes, trago agua más de una vez por culpa de eso, sintió que el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos, pero lo ignoró, se negaba a salir del agua sin esos dos, nadó con la mayor fuerza que encontró, estaba cerca, ya casi podía tocarlos cuando volvió a sentir la voz de su hermano, "¡Se más rápido que la corriente!", grito para luego empujar a Kagome lejos de él, después se agarró a una rocas frente a él. "¡Akatski!", volvió a gruñir, pero no tuvo caso, la corriente hizo que él siguiera de largo y que el traidor se quedara atrás, al voltear la cara pudo ver cómo salía del río encaramándose de las rocas, ya no tenía caso que su atención se concentrara en él, volvió a mirar al frente, Kagome nuevamente había tomado distancia de él, Akatski la había impulsado a propósito, para que le fuera más difícil atraparla o, aún peor, para que nunca lo consiguiese. Nadó y nadó tratando de alcanzarla, ya no sentía el frío y había olvidado la torpeza de sus movimientos, estaba más preocupado de la mujer inconsciente que podía hundirse en cualquier momento bajo las heladas aguas del río. Se dio un último impulso y estiro bien el brazo y los dedos hasta que alcanzó su cabello, jalo de él y atrajo el cuerpo inerte hacia el suyo, la agarró fuerte, no había tiempo de contemplarla, ahora tenía que averiguar cómo sacarse a sí mismo y a ella del agua.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Me has sorprendido un poco – habló el ex enmascarado manteniendo el rostro tranquilo – Io ni siquiera ha sospechado cuando nos encontramos, pero creo que tú lo hiciste de inmediato.

-Qué puedo decir, soy más perspicaz, además de que reconocí la forma de moverte y tus ojos, sí, debiste taparte los ojos… - mantenía su rostro deprimido – y tú voz… ha cambiado con los años, pero al parecer sigo siendo capaz de reconocerla.

Hubo un poco de silencio.

-¿No vas a preguntar?

-¿Qué debería preguntarte, Ren?

-Porqué – soltó la voz impávida – debería preguntar el porqué, Moto.

-No necesitas decírmelo, lo sé perfectamente – no despegaba la vista de él – tú tenías tus opciones sobre la mesa y escogiste la que creíste correcta, hiciste lo que hiciste – por primera vez vio disgusto en el rostro que tenía en frente - ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ren? ¿Quieres que te grite, que te maldiga? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?

-Cómo que por qué… - parecía querer continuar, pero no pudo.

-Es nuestra culpa, que tu hayas terminado haciendo una cosa tan horrible como la que has hecho se debe única y exclusivamente porque Io y yo corrompimos tu alma, no puedo culparte por lo que yo mismo causé – Kozu Ren apretó los dientes – me hundiré en el infierno por haber corrompido el buen corazón de mi amigo Ren, por haber arruinado al bueno y raro de Ren – sonrió amargamente – y cuando acabes con los horrores que seguirás cometiendo nos seguirás al infierno, quizás ahí podamos seguir siendo una familia – elevó un poco el cuello cuando vio un gesto desaprobatorio – vamos Ren, yo sé lo que vas a hacer, y ambos sabemos que no tienes otra opción más que esa, porque lo que ya está asquerosamente roto no se puede recomponer.

-Si sabías… - musitó Ren – si sospechabas de quién era yo por qué has dicho que querías verlo.

-Oh, entiendo… - ahí sólo había melancolía – en ese momento ¿Me estabas dando otra oportunidad? Por eso me has revivido ¿No? – Suspiró – pero ya deberías saber que no tengo remedio. Tú lo provocaste, creerte muerto me arruinó, aunque sospechara quién eras tú, ya no era capaz de soltar a Teo – Ren no respondió, apretó los puños aguardando la ira acumulada, Motoharu lo notó – sabes… la primera vez que vi a Teo era primavera, como cuando los tres nos conocimos… vi a un joven caminando por la calle, arrastraba su mochila, creo que algo le molestaba, no parecía feliz… me sorprendí mucho… de inmediato sentí un vibrar en mi pecho ¡Tenía que saber quién era!

-Y lo averiguaste…

-Takeda Akatski era su nombre, tenía un hermano exactamente igual a él, eso me llamó más la atención, los seguí a ambos, Akatski era tan tranquilo y manso, pero Teo era todo lo contrario, él me hizo vibrar mucho más de lo que lo hizo su hermano la primera vez que lo vi, sobre todo cuando descubrí la magia que hacían sus dedos, jamás había visto un fuego tan vivo, tan intenso… – Motoharu sonrió ante los recuerdos – lo quería para mí, así que me presenté ante él, pero rechazó todas mis ofertas, así que insistí enviando a otros, fue entonces cuando descubrí que estaba frente a un grandioso y único clasificación E… y lo quise más… tanto, que olvide mis verdaderos objetivos, yo sólo quería que Teo quisiera permanecer a mi lado, yo sólo quería que él se quedara junto a mí y que nadie lo moviese.

-Aunque fuese a la fuerza – la voz sonó dura.

-Sí, no importaba cómo fuese, yo sólo lo quería ahí – prosiguió – es sólo que… mientras más lo miraba, mientras más lo observaba, a pesar de que había muchas cosas diferente, habían muchas otras cosas iguales… ese muchacho… - sus ojos se enfocaron más que nunca en los de su captor - ese muchacho tenía tanto de ti que dolía.

Una brisa pasó entre los dos, Ren sonrió de forma lastimera.

-Ah… entonces – no parecía gustarle la resolución – lo averiguaste por ti mismo incluso antes de morir – Motoharu guardó silencio unos momentos.

-Culpable – soltó – yo sabía que estabas muerto, sabía que tu hijo había muerto contigo, ese dolor lo tenía tatuado en la piel, pero cuando estuve cerca de Teo… - lo miró como si fuera lo más simple de la vida – yo sólo lo supe… aunque trate de ignorar que lo sabía, dentro de mí estaba seguro, Takeda Teo era el niño de quien nos hablaste en nuestra adolescencia, él era tu increíble hijo clasificación E…

-Y aun así… - sus labios se separaron un poco, ya no podía guardar la ira - ¡Sabiendo que Teo era mi hijo hiciste todo lo que hiciste! – El rugido fue tan fuerte que pudo haberse oído en todo el bosque - ¡Lo destruiste, lo hiciste añicos, lo picaste en pedacitos por tu egoísmo! ¡Lo utilizaste como una herramienta asesina, lo obligaste a matar marcando cada rostro en su cabeza! ¡Le diste recuerdos horribles y crueles, incrustaste sus miedos y las pesadillas! – Lo agarró del cuello con ira - ¡Casi haces que se mate, casi haces que lo maten, casi lo matas tú mismo! ¡Arruinaste su alma con tus obsesiones, lo llevaste al infierno en vida e hiciste que se perdiera a sí mismo! – Le apretó el cuello – Y ahora… ahora cuando siempre pensé que sólo había sido tu enferma obsesión ¡Dices que siempre supiste quién era él! – Los mismos ojos asesinos de Teo estaban sobre él.

-Así que vienes a castigarme por lo que le hice a tu hijo… - soltó a pesar de estar siendo ahorcado. Ren dejo de estrangularlo, pero igualmente lo mantenía sujeto, ambos pulgares se posaron firme por debajo del mentón de Motoharu.

-Te reviví para borrar el hecho de que él te asesinó – declaró con el rostro y la mirada amenazante muy cerca de él – lo limpiaré aunque sea de una de las muertes que él provocó, me encargaré de ti, de Io y de todo aquel que se atreva a poner sus ojos sobre él – habló con más fuerza y seguridad que antes – estoy aquí para hacer desparecer hasta el último vestigio de lo que provoqué.

-Pero me pusiste a prueba Ren…

-¡Y fallaste! – gritó para luego seguir hablando con los dietes apretados – fallaste como la mayor parte de mí pensó que lo harías, fallaste tal cual cómo lo vi en mis ojos, no fuiste una decepción, tan sólo fuiste la confirmación – lo soltó con brusquedad y enderezo su columna – la confirmación de que mis siguientes pasos son los indicados y que no debo retroceder.

-Muy bien, Ren, no retrocedas, no te limites, no te detengas por nada del mundo – parecía seguro de lo que decía – si alguien va a acabar con esto, ese de seguro sólo puedes ser tú – luego se enderezó firme a pesar de las heridas de sus piernas y el amarre de sus brazos – al igual que tú lo hiciste… acepto la culpa y acepto el castigo – el rostro de Ren se volvió melancólico, el de Motoharu también – lo supongo… Ren debió encontrar la forma de castigarse a sí mismo – no parecía feliz de decirlo.

-Nunca quise… que esto fuera así.

-Lo sé… - musito, realmente le creía – pero lo fue.

Kozu Ren elevó el sable con ambas manos, alguien en la lejanía gritaba "no, no, no" una y otra vez para que lo que él creía que sucedería no sucediera, el filo estaba listo y limpio para Kusawa Motoharu, un rastro de luz solar hizo brillar la punta de la hoja, recuerdos de una infancia y juventud feliz surgieron en sus memorias, el rostro vació del hombre de rodillas se veía un poco más cálido, tenía algo atrapado en la garganta.

-¡Ren! – Exclamó firme antes de que él bajara sus manos – ¡Me hizo sumamente feliz, cuando dijiste que yo era tu familia, fui completamente feliz! – luego, en un solo movimiento, el arma ingresó por su hombro y bajo hasta su abdomen, sus rostros seguían pegados en el otro, Ren tenía una extraña mezcla de determinación y duda, mientras que Motoharu… Motoharu enseñaba una enorme y radiante sonrisa de felicidad, el hombre sintió que su respiración se cortaba, sus oídos oyeron las últimas y dificultosas palabras arrojadas de sus labios – gracias… por dejar que te viera otra vez… Ren… - luego cayó inmóvil al suelo, dejando que el rojo siguiera esparciéndose sobre la nieve.

Cuando él murió, las imágenes salieron de la cabeza de Io, quien para ese entonces gritaba el nombre de Moto a todo pulmón y lloraba con amargura por la cruda verdad que se le había sido revelada, él había querido que lo supiese, por eso le había puesto ese conector en la cabeza. Motoharu había querido que Io también supiese toda la verdad, y, también, sabiendo lo que le esperaba, se disculpó por haberlo culpado de un crimen que nunca cometió, que nunca nadie cometió, porque ahí, no había más crimen que la traición.

.-

Kozu Ren aún sostenía el sable en su mano derecha, estaba de pie, estático con la mirada perdida en el cadáver de Kusawa Motoharu, aún mantenía en su rostro la sonrisa amplia que le regaló, a pesar de que su sangre estaba cayendo gota a gota sobre la nieve desde el arma asesina que él sostenía. Un vació horrible se apoderó de sus estómago, era como si le hubiesen abierto el abdomen y le hubiesen sacado partes de sus órganos, había silencio, un profundo y hondo silencio que sólo lo hacía sentir más miserable con cada segundo que transcurría. Lo había matado, había matado a Moto… lo había traicionado y dado muerte, y, aun así, él se despidió de su asesino con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y palabras de agradecimiento… a pesar de todo… Moto continuó adorándolo hasta el último momento… y eso sólo hacía más doloroso el hecho de que ahora estaba muerto, porque como sea que hayan sido las cosas, la verdad era que Motoharu había terminado siendo lo que era sólo por su culpa, por una decisión que tomó hace mucho tiempo, por una traición que él fabrico hace mucho tiempo, dolía, ardía, sin embargo, lo que más quemaba era que estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto, y, de que estaba seguro que sus próximos movimientos también serían los correctos… No había tiempo de arrepentimientos, hace más de veinte años que se decidió a no tenerlos, sabía las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, las había aceptado y asumido, y lo pagó, aún lo hacía, cada día recibía su castigo desde que había tomado esa decisión hace tanto tiempo atrás, un castigo permanente e irremediable, un castigo que lo desgarraba aún más que la traición y el horror que había cometido. Cuando tomo su opción ese día, optó por la traición y, por el repudió que ésta le provocaba, tomó el peor castigo de todos. Una vida sin aquellos a quienes tanto amaba.

.-

.-

.-

.-

La corriente seguía siendo fuerte y todos sus intentos por acercarse a la orilla eran truncados una y otra vez, pero no podía rendirse, se negaba a hacerlo, así que siguió intentándolo una y otra vez hasta que una roca lo ayudó a sostenerse y, finalmente, a salir. Él y la chica que estaba cargando estaban completamente empapados, el cuerpo le pesaba y había comenzado a temblar, apenas podía alejarse bien de la orilla, pero seguía intentándolo con insistencia, saco a Kagome completamente del agua y la puso sobre la nieve, casi podía mimetizarse con el ambiente, estaba tan blanca como el suelo, seguía inconsciente. Kiseki de inmediato le saco el abrigo que llevaba, los zapatos, el chaleco y la camisa, le movió la cabeza por el mentón para que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo, entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba respirando. En seguida le tapo la nariz y se abalanzó hacia su boca, sopló con fuerza, luego junto sus manos y las puso sobre su pecho, había aprendido RCP en la secundaria durante una clase de educación física, por suerte, había puesto la suficiente atención, sin embargo, aquella vez practico con un muñeco, y ahora, era la vida real, en la cual la existencia de una persona estaba en juego, y lo peor, era que no era la existencia de cualquier persona, era Kagome, Kagome... Hizo las 30 compresiones torácicas con rapidez, con desesperación, ya no sentía el frío, sólo sentía que ella estaba más fría que nunca. Volvió a darle las dos respiraciones y luego volvió con las compresiones, "Por favor, por favor", musitaba con angustia sin parar el movimiento de sus manos, "Vamos, Kagome, despierta, despierta", iba contando el veinte, ella no reaccionaba ni lo más mínimo, eso lo hacía estar más al borde de la histeria. Llego al 30, volvió a juntas su boca con la suya y a soplar, luego siguió con las comprensiones. "¡Vamos, no me hagas esto, despierta, despierta!", ahora comenzaba a gritar, "¡Despierta, Kagome, despierta!", continuó mientras sus ojos se humedecían por completo, un terror espantoso lo invadió, estaba aterrado, se sintió inútil, utilizó más fuerza, la desesperación lo embargaba y ahora las lagrimas se estaban deslizando por sus mejillas mientras seguía suplicándole que despertara. De pronto, ella hizo un extraño sonido y al momento siguiente empezó a botar agua por la boca y a toser, Kiseki jamás había sentido un alivio tan grande en su vida.

-Kagome, Kagome, Kagome - repitió una y otra vez mientras le sostenía la cabeza cuando ella estaba volviendo en sí, la levantó un poco para que pudiera deshacerse de toda el agua que había tragado - ya estás bien, ya estás bien, todo está bien.

-Akatski... - susurró con un evidente malestar en su rostro.

-No importa, no importa, eso no importa ahora - respondió con velocidad, ella, a pesar de sentirse mal, lo miró bien.

-¿Por qué lloras? - parecía angustiada por eso, una mano se deslizó hasta su mejilla.

-Pensé que te habías ido... pensé que te habías ido para siempre - apretó los dientes, sintió como los ojos se le volvían a humedecer.

-Qué dices... - sonrió levemente, los labios comenzaron a temblarle, el frío estaba actuando - sin ti no me iría a ninguna parte.

El la abrazó con fuerza, necesitaba sentir que de verdad estaba ahí, que lo peor ya había pasado y que podía volver a respirar con normalidad, besó su cabeza y luego recordó que él estaba totalmente empapado, eso no sería bueno para sacarla a ella de la hipotermia, así que se sacó sus zapatos y lo que traía puesto arriba de la cintura, luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la abrazo, pero esta vez era buscando darle algo de calor, de pronto, se incendiaron, el fuego los rodeó, por unos segundos ella se asustó, pero luego se dio cuenta que las llamas no las estaban dañando ni a ella ni a él, por suerte él podía decir qué quemar y qué no.

-Si te llego a quemar un poco avísame - comentó él apretándola con fuerza, ella asintió con la cabeza y se aferró más a él, no quería soltarlo.

.-

.-

.-

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó el hombre que salía del bosque a un joven cerca del río que se estaba poniendo unos pantalones secos, éste lo miró mientras se subía la cremallera, traía el pelo mojado y temblaba un poco.

-Sí...

-¿Y ellos?

-Ya lo sabes, lo viste en tu ojo, siguieron río abajo - se rascó la nariz y luego tomo la camiseta que estaba ahí para cuando él saliera del agua - en este minuto él ya debió haberla sacado del agua - se puso la camiseta mientras el hombre se le acercaba, ahora le estaba extendiendo el chaleco, Akatski lo tomó y, mientras buscaba el lado correcto para ponérselo volvió a hablar - ¿Y cómo te fue...?

-Está hecho - hubo más silencio, Akatski se puso el chaleco, luego se sentó en un tronco viejo para ponerse los calcetines y botines.

-Lo siento por tí, pero me alegra escucharlo - comentó mientras se seguía vistiendo - se lo merecía, después de ver a Teo de esa forma se merecía cualquier cosa que le hicieras.

-Akatski... - Ren parecía agotado, no quería hablar de ello.

-Si lo hubieses visto... tu siempre sabes todo simplemente porque te lo cuentan o porque lo averiguas - luego lo miró firme dejando a medias el nudo de sus zapatos - pero yo siempre he visto en primera fila los resultados de Kusawa Motoharu entrando en la vida de Teo - luego volvió a ocuparse de su zapato - apenas era capaz de reaccionar por el shock, quizás si Higurashi no hubiese estado ahí todavía estaría estático en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde iras ahora? - preguntó cuando el segundo zapato estuvo terminado.

-¿Dónde crees tú? - respondió poniéndose de pie, ahora Ren le extendía una chaqueta - no es como si pudiese regresar a casa - luego extendió la mano esperando que él le entregase algo.

-Está en tu bolsillo - respondió Ren al ver el gesto, de inmediato Akatski revisó los bolsillos de la chaqueta, ahí estaban, las sacó y las hizo tintinear para mostrar que realmente las llaves estaban ahí - procura no salir mucho.

-Lo sé - dijo mientras las volvía a guardar - ¿Y el siguiente paso es?

-La chica, no nos queda más que la chica.

-Sabes que eso no será suficiente, probablemente sólo causaras que Teo te odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

-Luego hablaré con él - Akatski mostró una cara de incredulidad.

-Dijiste que habías visto la muerte de Kusawa en tus ojos ¿Pasó exactamente como lo dijiste?

-Sí, tal cual.

-¿Y se supone que eso es bueno? - parecía irónico - sólo me sentiré bien cuando ese ojo tuyo se equivoque, Ren.

Luego se marcharon caminando por el bosque.

(Conclu: Taylor Swift - Safe and Sound)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kusawa Motoharu ha muerto por la mano del que alguna vez fue su amigo, sin embargo ¡Lo ha hecho con una sonrisa en los labios! Yamamoto Io ha visto todo lo sucedido ¿Qué hará al respecto? Por otro lado, Kagome está a salvo gracias a Teo , sin embargo ¿Eso será duradero en el tiempo? Los planes de Ren parecen indicar que su tormenta aún no termina. Y Akatski... ¿Qué tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar por sus objetivos? <strong>_


	102. Chapter 102

**azucenas45: **Créeme que yo tampoco lo esperé.

**miko kaoru-sama: **Bueno, quizás este capitulo te sirva, no para saber la razón exacta de por qué Akatski hace todo lo que hace, pero sí obtendrás un hilo conductor de ello, quiero decir, entenderás el fin, pero no el por qué. Aunque tampoco falta mucho para que te enteres del porqué. En cuanto a Ren, dejaré que lo sigan conociendo capitulo a capitulo. Y felicitaciones, ya lo escribes sin errores.

**FernyInuBelany: **Me mate de la risa con el "WTF?!" porque si yo no fuera la autora y lo leyera, de verdad que diría lo mismo, no hay otra expresión para ello jaja. Enterate bien de esa pregunta en este capitulo, si sigues con dudas, vuelves a preguntar.

**moonlight02: **Tu respuestas van en el capitulo de esta semana, saludos, no te portes mal jajaj.

**jezabel: **¿Dejé una impresión de que la mataría? jaja En cuento a la relacion de los gemelos, aquí hay un poco de ella, en cuanto a lo de felicidad... bueno, por ahora no la vemos cerca, dije que iba a ser una temporada un tanto oscura, toda emoción llevada a su cúspide para cerrar con broche de oro.

**Milu: **Creeme cuando te digo que no serías la única, pero bueno... En cuanto el nombre, no es malo, pero contrasta mucho con el que le daría a Inuyasha (Ikaru)

**Aniita: **Las dudas sobre la relación entre Akatski y Ren están resueltas en este capitulo :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Septimo - **Las cicatrices de nuestro pasado están más latentes que nunca, sin embargo, no hace falta que me lamente por ellas, debo seguir, continuar, y... tomar la oportunidad para hacer algo por el futuro._

_**.-**_

Un hombre caminando por pasillos poco iluminados, estaba buscando a una jovencita, la hija del hombre que había acecinado hace un par de horas atrás, debía decirle que uno de sus hombre y su padre estaban muertos, traía el discurso bien pensado, sabía bien lo que tenía que decir, sabía bien que probablemente sería doloroso para ella, pero también sabía que las cosas debían ser así, si quería llegar hasta las últimas instancias no podía vacilar, por nada del mundo lo haría, no podía sentirse culpable de no haberles permitido una despedida. Despedidas... Eso lo hizo pensar en un recuerdo algo amargo.

.-

La ventana estaba abierta, tal como él sabía que lo estaría, lo sabía, en esa habitación no estaba nadie más que ella, Akatski le había asegurado que sería así, y le creía. Entró con cuidado, con miedo, realmente no quería estar ahí, no quería, porque sabía lo que eso significaba... Había tratado de evitarlo por mucho tiempo, extenderlo todo lo posible, de todas formas, sabía que ella aguardaría por él, no obstante, estaba consciente que llegaría un punto en que aunque ella quisiese aguardar, ya no podría hacerlo, por más que lo quisiera, ella no podría hacerlo, y ese día era ese mismo día... lo habían extendido lo más posible, pero ya no se podía más, así que sólo había que hacer lo que se supone que había que hacer.

Entró por la ventana, ella centro sus ojos en él, lo estaba esperando, había una sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa de añoranza, él sonrió levemente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, se veía tan indefensa, tan débil, jamás la había visto tan delgada, su hermoso cabello largo y ondulado había desparecido, aunque claro, luego recordó que ese cabello había desaparecido cuando él lo hizo, "No dejaré que nadie más le haga un cumplido a mi cabello", fue lo que ella dijo ese día, luego lo cortó.

-Has tardado... - dijo ella - llegué a pensar que no llegarías a tiempo.

-Yo también... - respondió suave, luego se acercó con paso lento.

-Hubiese deseado estar más bonita.

-¿Bromeas...? Eres hermosa como siempre lo has sido - sonrió con dulzura, ahora estaba a un lado de su cama.

-Ese eres tú, Ren - respondió ella tratando de reír, luego se puso un poco más seria - ¿Ellos te han visto? - él asintió - ¿Teo también lo sabe?

-No, él no sabe nada - dio una sonrisa torcida- de hecho, me detesta. Detesta al padre que no conoce tanto como al padre que se oculta.

-Creo que ellos lo encontraron...

-Lo sé, estoy en ello - tragó saliva - yo provoqué esto, así que...

-Tú lo solucionas y cargas con las consecuencias... - respondió ella por él - lo sé, lo dijiste ese día. Hice todo lo que me dijiste que hiciera ¿Lo hice bien?

-Sí... lo has hecho bien - susurró acariciándole el rostro.

-Has visto algo más ¿No? - él asintió débilmente - ¿Podrías no contármelo? No quiero irme con malos sentimientos.

-De acuerdo... - la voz le tembló un poco.

Ella lo miró atenta manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, su débil mano trató de alcanzar el rostro de Ren, él tuvo que agacharse un poco para que lo consiguiese, acariciaron su mejilla con ternura, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había ansiado volver a sentir esa pequeña calidez que le entregaban esos dedos.

-Momo... - un susurro quebrado salió de sus labios.

-Lo único bueno de morir... es poder verte - la oyó decir, su melancolía se hizo más profunda - ahí están, esos hermosos ojos siguen siendo los mismos - ella sonreía.

-Lo lamento... lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento - él comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz con cada frase que decía -lo lamen...

-No lo hagas, no lo lamentes - respondió ella en un susurro - ¿Te has enamorado...? ¿En estos veinte años has amado a alguien más? - él negó rápido con la cabeza.

-Ren sólo ama a Momo.

-Y Momo sólo ama a Ren - dijo suave - lo dijimos el día que nos casamos - lo acarició una vez más - te amare hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan polvo, hasta que me consuma la tierra, hasta que mi alma se desvanezca.

-Pero mientras viva, llenaré mis días con recuerdos de ti y las noches con sueños de ti.

-Y por siempre guardaré el secreto - ahora los dos lo decían al mismo tiempo - de que el cielo se encuentra dentro de ti - guardaron silencio unos segundos, sabían qué era lo que seguía.

-Tienes que tomar mi mano Ren... -él parecía a punto de llorar, negó torpemente con la cabeza - ya es hora... tú dijiste que lo harías.

Entonces una mano temblorosa se dirigió hasta la que le acariciaba el rostro, la tomó con timidez, pero luego se llenó de fuerza, entrelazó sus dedos e hizo un firme agarre, ella sonrió.

-Gracias por regresar a mí...

-Gracias por dejarme regresar... - respondió apretando los dientes.

Ella sonrió con dulzura y luego él lo sintió, sintió como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo lentamente hasta que ya no dejaba nada en él, el inquietante pito de la maquina inundó la habitación, y un hueco profundo se formó en su corazón, besó la mano inerte y la soltó, luego retrocedió con torpeza, observando el cadáver que estaba frente a él, observando todo lo que había perdido, viendo la vida que no había tenido junto a ella a pesar de que el amor de ambos nunca cambió. Iba a llorar, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió.

.-

Volvió al oscuro pasillo, había encontrado la puerta que había estado buscando, ocultó la amargura de su rostro e instaló la misma serenidad que mostraba siempre, como si nada de lo que ocurriese frente a él pudiese tocarlo siquiera un poco, abrió la puerta de una sola vez y entró con paso ligero, ahí había una niña que leía un libro sentada en un sillón.

-¿Mi padre te está causando problemas, Toru? - habló y luego levanto la vista, algo no le agradaba - ¿Por qué no llevas la máscara?

-Porque ya no tiene importancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no? Ese hombre puede...- notó los ojos penetrantes de su subordinado - ¿Dónde está? - el libro había sido totalmente olvidado a un costado.

-Está muerto Shizuku-sama - lanzó con naturalidad, ella se quedo de piedra, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - su padre huyó esta mañana, salió en busca del verdugo, al parecer nunca creyó que estaba muerto -la joven lo escuchaba en silencio manteniendo el rostro perplejo - Minato y yo lo seguimos para traerlo de vuelta, logramos hallarlo antes de que él encontrara a Takeda Teo, sin embargo la compañía dio con nosotros, tuvimos un encuentro - Shizuku tragó saliva - primero mataron a Minato de sorpresa, luego fueron por su padre, trate de ayudarlo, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, nunca lo vi venir.

-Debes... debes estar bromeando... - logró decir, estaba pasmada.

-Siento decir que no es una broma.

-No solo mi padre... también Minato... - apretó los puños - ¡Maldita compañía! - chilló fuerte - ¡¿Cómo es que no lo viste?! ¡Se supone que tus ojos lo ven todo!

-No, esta es la prueba de que no pueden.

-¡Los voy a destrozar! - grito poniéndose de pie - ¡Ahora mismo iré y acabaré con esa compañía para siempre!

-No se precipite, recuerde que ya tenemos todo planeado para el fin de semana.

-¡No voy a esperar al fin de semana!

-Si quiere ganar, lo hará.

-¡Por qué! ¡No quiero esperar, no quiero!

-La destrucción de la compañía de Yamamoto Io es inminente, pero no ocurrirá hoy, debe esperar un poco para obtener lo que desea.

-¡Cómo puedo estar segura de eso!

-Porque lo he visto. Ese lugar se volverá cenizas junto a todos los que se encuentren ahí, de eso no tengo duda.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Ya era de noche, Akatski finalmente llegó al bloque de edificios que quedaba en la parte sur de la ciudad, había hecho una parada en la tienda que estaba a tres cuadras, en ese lugar no debí haber nada que comer, eso era seguro, si no llevaba algo terminaría muerto de hambre. La noche estaba muy tranquila, junto a las escaleras había una ampolleta defectuosa que pestañeaba incesantemente confundiendo a los insectos nocturnos. Subió hasta el cuarto piso con paso ligero, camino por el pasillo sintiendo la brisa fría y viendo la vida nocturna de las casa al rededor, no era tan tarde, así que aún habían muchas luces encendidas a partes de las que estaban en las calles. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al departamento 402 y sus dedos se deslizaron por el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar un llavero con dos llaves, había doble chapa, el dueño era bastante preocupado de la seguridad. La puerta se abrió lentamente, adentro estaba totalmente oscuro y había un claro aire de que en ese sitio no lo esperaba nadie, ni llegaría nadie. Deslizó su mano hasta la pared y encendió la luz, luego cerró la puerta, echó llave y se saco los zapatos y la chaqueta, dio una rápida inspección con los ojos, habían limpiado, el dueño no quería que tuviese una mala estadía, agradecía aquella consideración, suspiró despacio, luego caminó por la madera brillante, paso junto a los sillones y las repisas llenas de marcos de fotografías para dirigirse a la cocina, sobre la mesa dejo su bolsa con mercadería, iba a calentar en el microondas una caja preparada, pero antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió dejar el bebestible en el refrigerador, se quedo un poco estático al abrir la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios, dejó el bebestible dentro y estiró su brazo para sacar el bento preparado que se encontraba ahí, cerró la puerta con la ayuda de su pie, sus manos estaban ocupadas en la pequeña tarjetita sobre la caja, "Aliméntate bien", sólo eso, no decía nada más. Abandonó la comida de la tienda y se fue al sillón a ver la tele en compañía de su comida preparada, la cual lucia bastante bien y, por suerte, tenía el sabor de su aspecto. Comió lento mientras sus ojos se perdían en la pantalla, trataba de concentrarse en lo que veía y no en lo que estaba en su cabeza, realmente lo intentó, pero llegó un punto en que se volvió imposible, el aroma y aspecto de ese lugar se lo impedían, las fotografías en los estantes eran un constante tormento, bajo la caja de bento y los palillos, los apoyó sobre su abdomen ya que prácticamente estaba echado sobre el sofá, volvió a suspirar, miró hacia la puerta que estaba en diagonal frente a él, justo detrás de otro sofá, no era la primera vez que la cruzaba, tampoco era la segunda, ni la tercera, ya lo había hecho muchas veces, pero siempre terminaba recordando la primera vez que lo hizo.

.-

Akatski iba saliendo de la universidad junto a un grupo de amigos, reía como siempre de bromas estúpidas, iban a ir a pasar el rato al lugar que siempre acostumbraban, caminaban despreocupados por las calles, sobre todo Akatski, él sólo quería pasar un buen momento, había sacado una excelente calificación en algo que fue desastroso para la mayoría, se sentía orgulloso, de hecho, se había tomado la molestia de llamar a Nell para contárselo, en eso estaba cuando el semáforo cambio a verde y cruzó junto a su grupo, del otro lado también venían personas, eso era normal, pero lo que no fue normal fue la extraña sensación que recorrió su columna vertebral cuando a la mitad de la calle un hombre de estatura similar a la suya y cabello azabache pasó junto a él a mitad del cruce, aquello lo atontó un poco, sus pasos se hicieron lentos, miró hacia atrás aún con el teléfono en la oreja, Nell aún hablaba del otro lado mientras que sus amigos ya habían terminado de cruzar la calle y lo llamaban diciéndole que el verde ya estaba por cambiar, Akatski mantuvo la vista en la espalda en aquel hombre que ya había llegado a la otra vereda y seguía por la calle que él había abandonado, sus amigos volvieron a gritarle, ahora estaba en rojo, así que tuvo que correr y a la vez despedirse rápidamente de su novia, los automóviles volvieron a su curso mientras él seguía tratando de mirar a la otra vereda, había una extraña sensación en él, de pronto sintió una enorme urgencia de calmar sus sospechas, así que en cuanto el semáforo volvió a ser verde se disculpo con sus amigos, que estaban perplejos y extrañados por su comportamiento, y se echó a correr por la dirección que habían abandonado hace poco. Buscó con la mirada el intenso azabache que había visto, buscó a alguien con la ropa desarreglada, pero la ciudad de Tokyo tenía muchas personas, y habían muchos rostros que mirar en un mismo espacio, por un momento se sintió decepcionado, pensó que aún podía regresar con sus compañeros, pero justo en el instante en que lo decidió sus ojos fueron deslumbrados por la melena que buscaba, el hombre estaba apoyado en una pequeña reja que impedía el paso descuidado de los peatones a la calle. Akatski se acercó con cautela, no quería asustar a un desconocido, él sólo quería resolver una pequeña curiosidad que había surgido en él, planeaba pasar junto al sujeto lentamente para poder mirarlo una segunda vez y luego caminar como si nada, de todas formas no creía que fuera, pero aún así quería confirmarlo. Así que lo hizo, se acercó a él disimulando que lo miraba, fue entonces cuando sus ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos, él lo miró fijo y sonrió, eso hizo que Akatski se detuviera, entonces lo hoyó.

-Si Akatski quiere verme, me verá - él parecía feliz de volver a decirlo, mientras que Akatski parecía algo sorprendido, realmente había sido quien pensaba que era.

-Kozu Ren... - musitó con la sorpresa.

-Eh, recuerdas bien mi nombre, eso me hace feliz - aún había una sonrisa en su rostro - yo guarde tu secreto muchacho ¿Tú guardaste el mío? - no tuvo respuesta, el joven seguía mirándolo con impresión mientras sostenía un brazo de su mochila en uno de sus hombros - pero que pregunta, por supuesto que Akatski hizo eso.

-Yo era un niño... - lentamente la impresión fue cambiando por seriedad - ¿Cómo puedes recordarme tan bien?

-Cómo podría olvidar a Takeda Akatski - respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

Los labios de Akatski titubearon con aquello, cuando era niño no lo había asimilado, pero cuando creció aquel encuentro se clavo cada vez más en su memoria, había una duda, una intriga, una suposición que le carcomía el estomago, un malestar por no haber sido capaz de asimilar en ese momento y consultar la pregunta que lo siguió como una lapa desde el día que ese hombre se cruzo en su camino y luego desapareció.

-Ey, tengo una pregunta... - Ren lo miró atento esperando que preguntara, tenía la cara de un niño ansioso - en verdad... ¿La gente debería llamarme Kozu Akatski?

Ren soltó una risa inquieta y Akatski se sintió estúpido, de pronto quiso borrar lo que acababa de decir, la vergüenza lo embargó, bien hecho Kat-chan, pensó burlándose de sí mismo, luego trató de idear la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí lo antes posible, pero la voz de ese hombre lo detuvo.

-Pero que listo - por un segundo pensó que sus oídos se habían arruinado, ese hombre, que a diferencia de hace años atrás ahora tenía una fina arruga en su frente traía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, ahora era él quien lucía avergonzado - hola Akatski - soltó enderezándose un poco - mi nombre es Kozu Ren - sus ojos se clavaron en él - y soy tu padre.

La mochila de Akatski cayó al suelo de forma pesada.

Las bocinas de los automóviles comenzaban a oirse, ya estaban en la hora pico, iba a atardecer, las personas caminaban con mayor velocidad que antes, todos parecían estar apurados, menos ellos dos, Takeda Akatski aún no podía lanzar una palabra de su boca, ni siquiera podía mover su puño e instalarlo en la cara de ese hombre, por más que lo estaba pensando su cuerpo no se movió, Kozu Ren parecía melancólico, estaba esperando que él hiciera algo, estaba esperando el golpe, el insulto, eso hubiese estado bien, cualquier cosa menos la cara de pena que tenía ese joven devastado.

-Tengo cosas que decirte - soltó de forma lenta - ¿Me escucharas?

-Te fuiste... - musitó - nos dejaste.

-Lo sé.

-Te esperé... siempre... - apretó los puños - cuando era niño siempre pensé que aparecerías en la puerta y dirías "Aquí está papa", así ya no sentiría envidia de los demás niños - lanzó una risa gastada - y cuando me encontré contigo... yo pensé que en algún momento dirías eso, en serio lo desee... y ahora... ahora cuando ya pesas menos que un maní decides decir "hola Akatski, soy tu padre" - se largó a reír mientras se agarraba la frente con la palma derecha, Ren guardo silencio y esperó , su hijo dejó de reír y lo miró con desilusión - eres un hombre estúpido y me alegra que hayas desaparecido - tomó su mochila, iba a volver a echársela al hombro, pero Ren la sujetó antes de eso, se miraron con tención.

-Escucha al hombre estúpido y luego márchate.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque eres el tipo de persona que prefiere oír una explicación.

Y en eso tenía razón, así que se echó la mochila al hombro y se quedó ahí, de pie esperando lo que saldría de la boca de ese desconocido que decía ser su progenitor, pasó una hora, en ningún momento el hombre de melena azabache dejó de hablar, contó su historia, sus razones y sus consecuencias, pero también contó la razón de por qué estaba ahí, de por qué estaba hablando con él a pesar de que no podía hacerlo, de por qué le estaba contando lo que él en verdad no tenía por qué saber, él necesitaba su ayuda, la suya y la de nadie más, no había nadie más a quién poder confiarle eso. Akatski terminó más atónito que en la partida de la conversación, cada cosa que Ren decía sonaba peor que la anterior, no podía creer algo así, no quería creer algo así. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, ese hombre estaba loco.

-Sabes que no estoy mintiendo - dijo mientras le sostenía con firmeza la cabeza y mantenía una corta distancia de él - esto es lamentable, pero es la verdad.

-No - siguió negando - esto está mal, no puede...

-Es así como es - luego se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un papel - no puedo hacer esto solo, Akatski, necesito de tu ayuda - le metió el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras éste seguía negando con la cabeza - ya verás cómo lo soluciono, pero necesito que tú...

-¡No!- gritó dándole un empujón - ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Cómo puedes inventar cosas como esas?

-No lo hago - contestó con mirada firme.

Esa mirada lo asustó, definitivamente no quería creerle, así que no encontró nada mejor que echarse a correr, se alejó de él con impaciencia, chocando con cualquiera que se le cruzara por delante hasta llegar a la estación, corrió por las escaleras y puso rápidamente su ticket en la pasada a los andenes, sólo cuando estuvo frente a las líneas del metro se detuvo sintiéndose seguro, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y respiró con dificultad, la vena en la sien le palpitaba de forma molesta y su corazón estaba golpeando con violencia su caja torácica, el tren llegó y la brisa un poco más fría inundó su rostro, ya comenzaba a sentirse que estaban en otoño, retomó su postura derecha y entró en el vagón.

.-

Pasaron dos días hasta que Takeda Akatski se animó a ir a la dirección del papel en su bolsillo, ahí había un rango de hora, seguro era el tiempo en que podría encontrarlo en ese domicilio, tardó un poco en llegar, no solía ir muy seguido a la parte sur de la ciudad, el edificio se veía algo viejo, subió por las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo y llegó hasta el departamento 402, el sol estaba en lo más alto cuando inhaló y exhaló con fuerza para llamar a la puerta, estaba nervioso, tan nervioso como la primera vez que le dijo a Nell que la quería, sin embargo no iba a moverse, si estaba ahí era porque había tomado una decisión definitiva. Oyó algunos pasos en el interior, luego la puerta se abrió, ahí estaba Kozu Ren, con su cabello despeinado y ropa descuidada, tenía una cara de alivió a pesar de que la desconfianza de Akatski estaba clara, lo miró unos segundo y luego lo invitó a pasar, él accedió con timidez, se quito las zapatillas y aceptó las pantuflas que el hombre le había pasado, luego dio unos cuanto pasos dentro, parecía un departamento común, lo típico de un viejo soltero pensó, ahí no había nada raro, nada parecido a lo que Ren le había contado de su vida, avanzó un poco más mientras seguía curioseando con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con un estante, sus pies se pararon en seco, Ren aún estaba parado en la entrada, estaba esperando que Akatski se topara con aquello antes de acercarse, no estaba seguro de qué actitud tomaría.

Akatski abrió un poco más los ojos ante eso, sintió un pequeño malestar en la garganta, dio un pequeño paso para poder tocar lo que había ahí, su mano tembló un poco, pero sus dedos lograron llegar al marco de la fotografía, ahí estaban, él y su hermano vistiendo jardineras de mezclilla y sombreros de explorador, no debían tener más de tres años, estaban en el parque, en la caja de arena que tanto les gustaba, estaban tan pequeños e igual vestidos que ni siquiera él podía distinguir quién era quién. Al lado de esa fotografía había una de bebes, probablemente tenían sólo semanas, porque apenas podían distinguirse algunas pelusas en sus cabezas, salían junto a su madre, ella sonreía feliz a la cámara, tenía el cabello largo. Al otro lado había otra de cuando tenían siete y una de Momo con el cabello corto, más arriba había una de diez años, otra de cinco, otras de ocho, más abajo una de cuando salieron del kínder, otra de cuando salieron de la primaria, habían muchas, muchas fotografías.

-Hay más...- murmuró Ren dando dos pasos - si quieres ver, en el otro estante hay más... - Akatski lo miró mientras abandona el marco que había tomado - ese que esta al fondo... - indicó con el dedo.

Akatski estaba un poco aturdido, no dijo nada y se dirigió hasta el otro estante con paso torpe, el picor en su garganta se agudizo un poco, ese estante estaba un poco más lleno, ahí ya no habían tantas fotos de niños, estaba la ceremonia de graduación de la escuela media, había otra de él con Nell, una de Teo en un lugar lleno de automóviles de carrera, una de Teo pintando, otra de Momo haciendo las compras, otra de los dos corriendo a la estación, una de Akatski en bicicleta, otra de Teo con un mandil y un paño en un bar, esa se la había sacado directamente, con su consentimiento, porque Teo sonreía feliz a la cámara, también había otra en la que sonría feliz junto a Ren, quizás si hubiese sabido quien era no hubiera sonreído. También estaba su foto de graduación de la preparatoria, en esa estaba solo, Teo jamás se había graduado así, él sólo dio exámenes libres. Había muchas, muchas fotografías de ellos, y Akatski comprendió que ese lugar en verdad era el refugio de ese hombre, el lugar en el que se escondía cada vez que la pena y la amargura lo embargaba, el escondite que utilizaba para espiarlos en silencio.

-Se supone que no te ibas a acercar a nosotros - habló el joven aguantando el nudo en su garganta.

-Por eso me conseguí una cámara con buen zoom - rió débilmente, Akatski lo miró.

-Te acercaste a mí.

-Sólo estaba viéndolos jugar - contestó algo apenado - tú fuiste el que se acercó a mí y me hablo - Akatski mantuvo su mirada melancólica sobre él - debí irme cuando lo hiciste, pero no pude evitar contestarte - sonrió - me emocioné como un idiota sólo porque un niño me dirigió la palabra, un adulto patético.

Akatski se alejó de estante y se dirigió hacia la ventana, Ren había dado algunos pasos más, iba a dejar que Akatski hablara sólo lo que él quisiese hablar.

-¿Cómo fue cuando hablaste con Teo? - preguntó dándole la espalda, Ren soltó otra risa y se rascó la cabeza.

-Fue peor, porque sabía que le hablaría, iban a presentármelo, lo tuyo fue sorpresa - inhaló fuerte - para serte franco, la noche anterior a eso no pude dormir.

-Tú sabes que no le agradas - se volteó -¿No? - ambos se miraban, Ren suspiró.

-Sí, lo sé - no parecía feliz de eso - antes estoy seguro que le caía bien, ahora lamentablemente haré que me odie.

-¿Y eso no te importa?

-Claro que me importa - lo dijo serio - pero es lo que debo hacer.

-¿Por qué no pruebas diciéndole la verdad?

-¿Qué no oíste mi historia? No puedo hacerlo, sólo lo haré cuando sea la última carta que me quede - guardaron silencio unos momentos - ey... no quiero presionarte, pero me preguntaba si...

-Lo haré - lo interrumpió sorprendiéndolo - no tienes que ser sólo tú, yo también puedo cuidar de Teo.

-Te odiará a ti también...

-No me importa.

-Bien... - se miraron unos momentos, Ren se veía más melancólico todavía - hay algo más que quiero mencionarte...

-¿Es sobre mama?

-Sí... es sobre Momo.

-... dilo.

-Va a volver a caer al hospital - Akatski miró al suelo.

-¿Volverá a casa...?

-No... - Akatski apretó los labios - ella morirá en invierno.

.-

Y así había sido, tal como él lo dijo, Takeda Momo murió en pleno invierno, tal como él dijo Kusawa Motoharu regresó a la vida, y tal como lo dijo, murió, tal como lo dijo... siempre era todo tal cual él lo decía, tal como él lo veía, y por más que estuviese tratando de que su ojo se equivocara, por más que Akatski luchara con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que ese destino no encontraba su freno, y eso era frustrante. Dejó lo que le quedaba de comida en la alfombra y se sentó agarrándose la cabeza, qué hacer, qué hacer, era la pregunta que se hacía todos los días, se golpeaba las sienes con las muñecas tratando de pensar bien, deseaba que Nell estuviese ahí, deseaba que lo abrazara y le dijese que todo iba a salir bien, que no se preocupara porque ella nunca lo dejaría solo, sin embargo, él mismo la había alejado porque no quería que ella viera en lo que tenía que convertirse, no quería que ella lo convenciera de tener un buen juicio, porque nada de lo que había tenido que hacer en el último tiempo había sido de buen juicio. Se echó para atras con un largo suspiro, realmente quería ver a Nell.

Pasaron unos minutos, había algo que tenía que hacer antes de irse a la cama, pero estaba intentando demorarlo un poco, evitarlo aunque sea unos momentos más, pero luego pensó que mientras más rápido lo hiciera más pronto podría dejar de pensar en ello, y en verdad que para ese entonces ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para estar echando más peso a la carga. Se puso de pie de forma pesada y caminó arrastrando los pies, llegó hasta una pequeña mesita donde había un teléfono, desde ahí podía ver la cocina, había olvidado apagar la luz, ya lo solucionaría más tarde. Levantó el auricular y lo puso sobre su oreja, era un teléfono algo antiguo, ya no se veían botones como esos, sonrió un poco, luego se le quitó el gesto con cada número que marcaba, "tuu...tuu...", escuchaba en su oído, al cuarto alguien cogió la llamada.

-Residencia de la familia Higurashi, diga - era la voz de un muchacho.

-Soy Takeda Akatski...

-¡Ah! Teo y mi hermana llegaron hace unas horas, acaban de comer, enseguida lo llamo.

-¡Espera! - se alarmó al sentir que iba a irse.

-¿Si...?

-Mmm... ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Están... bien?

-Oh sí, desde luego, sólo fue un paseo por ahí supongo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada... sólo trato de ser el hermano preocupado.

-¿Eres el mayor, eh? - rió Souta - que desdicha la tuya.

-Esperaré.

-Ok.

Akatski sintió como dejaban el teléfono y los pasos se alejaban, hubo un silencio profundo que hizo que su corazón se comprimiera, apretó el auricular con mayor fuerza y apoyó su espalda a la pared, oyó como unos pasos se acercaban, tragó algo de saliva, alguien agarró el teléfono del otro lado, hubo silencio, ambos sabían que estaban ahí pero no decían nada.

-Hola... - atinó a balbucear Akatski, le respondieron de inmediato, era una voz ansiosa.

-¿Dónde estás? - exigió saber.

-¿Fuiste a casa? Era evidente que no iba a esta ahí.

-¿Dónde estás? - repitió con mayor ímpetu, parecía estar tragándose los gritos, tal vez era porque no estaba en su casa.

-No voy a decirte.

-Qué demonios pasa contigo - oyó firme - casi la matas, casi la matas - susurró fuerte, ahora era evidente que estaba tratando de que no lo escucharan en aquella casa.

-Ibas a sacarla del agua, Teo.

-¿Y qué tal si no?

-Ibas a hacerlo, lo sé, me lo dijeron.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién fue? ¿Tu nuevo amigo? - estaba molesto.

-No es mi amigo - respondió - pero sí, fue él.

-¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! - lo dijo con brusquedad, pero seguía tratando de no gritar - ¿Sabes quién es él, no? Sabes que me odia, que me declaró la guerra, pero tu...- realmente se estaba conteniendo - tú, jodido imbécil, te alianzas con él poniéndote una máscara y, de paso, con Kusawa ¡Con Kusawa, por dios! ¡Tú sabes lo que me hizo Kusawa, tú, mejor que nadie sabe lo que él me hizo!

-Olvídate de Kusawa...

-¡Qué, cómo quieres qué...!

-Está muerto - lo interrumpió, del otro lado volvió a haber silencio - Kusawa Motoharu está muerto, es definitivo.

-¿En qué mierda te metiste? - la voz volvió a estar más calmada - dime dónde estás.

-Qué vas a hacer cuando te diga.

-Molerte la cara a golpes ¿Qué más iba a hacer? - la respuesta fue obvia para ambos - ¿Cómo pudiste Akatski...? Eres mi hermano...

-Lo soy.

-¿Entonces...? - la voz sonaba melancólica - ¿Qué fue lo que hice, qué fue lo que te molesto, yo...? - ahora parecía no encontrar las palabras.

-Nada, no has hecho nada...

-Regresa... - escuchó suplicar del otro lado - no voy a golpearte, me amarraré las manos, pero...

-¿Por qué estás en esa casa Teo? - interrumpió - sal de ahí.

-¿Es por eso? ¿Hiciste todo esto por ella? - su voz volvía a molestarse - no puedo creer que te fueras con mis enemigos sólo porque... ¡Demonios, Akatski!

-Aléjate de ella y yo regreso.

-¡¿Qué parte de es un todo es la que no entiendes?! - gruñó, ahora no había controlado su voz, de seguro los demás lo oyeron.

-Es mi última advertencia, Teo.

-¡¿Ah, eso es una amenaza?!

-Por supuesto, lo es.

-¡Pero qué carajo, vas a hacer que me maten idiota, ahora regresa a casa y solucionaremos nuestras disputas entre nosotros!

-No.

-¿Vas a traicionarme, Akatski? ¡¿Mi hermano piensa traicionarme estando de lado de Katou?! - sonó furioso y desesperado a la vez.

-¿Qué estás ciego, Teo? - hubo silencio - yo ya te traicioné.

La llamada se cortó.

(Conclu: White Lies - There Goes Our Love Again)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las acciones de Akatski no hacen más que herir a su hermano, sin embargo, hay algo oculto detrás de todo esto, un secreto del cual es mejor no hablar, o al menos eso fue lo que Akatski entendió de la boca de su padre ¿Cual es el misterio? Y más importante que eso ¿Habrá un verdadero misterio o sólo es una manipulación de Kozu Ren para cumplir con sus ocultos objetivos? Los planes de Ren están avanzando a buen paso ¿La destrucción de la compañía es inminente? ¿Cual será el resultado de la familia quebrada?<strong>_

_**Ficha de personajes:**_

1) _Nombre:_ Takeda Akatski.

_Apodo:_ Kat-chan

_Cabello:_ Ceniza.

_Ojos:_ Grises.

_Estatura:_ 1,79

_Peso:_ 71 kg

_Edad:_ 20 años

_Cumpleaños:_ 20 de Abril.

_Grupo Sanguíneo: _AB+

_Estado Civil:_ Soltero (Tiene novia).

_Clasificación:_ 1

_Habilidad:_ No tiene.

_Virtudes:_ Inteligente, tranquilo, hombre de fe (En el sentido de que cree que todo se puede lograr), determinado, sabe guardar un secreto, responsable.

_Defectos:_ Bajo mucha presión pierde el control, tendencia a los extremos (Ej: Llega a ser muy confiable, como muy poco confiable).

_Familia:_ Padre - Kozu Ren (Muerto) ; Madre -Takeda Momo (Muerta); Hermano - Takeda Teo (Gemelo)

_Comida Favorida:_ Takoyaki (Preparado por Nell).

_Adora:_ Jugar play, ver películas, salir a caminar, tomar la mano de Nell.

_Detesta:_ Los vicios de su hermano, que otras personas a parte de Nell lo llamen Kat-chan.

_Mayor Deseo:_ Una familia feliz.

_Datos curiosos: _Es la reencarnación del demonio más temerario, sádico y vengativo de la antigüedad: El líder de los inmortles, Chung Li Ch'uan. Sin embargo, él no es capaz de recordar nada de eso, además de que su personalidad es totalmente diferente de la que solía ser.  
>Su yo actual es una especie de "oportunidad" que su yo pasado no tuvo, ya que es capaz de tener una vida con su persona destinada "Nell" (Reencarnación de Saiyo, el gran amor de Li Ch'uan) y de tener una buena relación con su hermano gemelo, a quien odiaba en su vida pasada.<br>Conoció a Nell a los 8 años cuando Teo se la presentó en el parque de juegos, luego se le confesó a los 12 años en el mimo lugar con ayuda de su hermano, desde entonces jamás han tenido una ruptura.  
>A diferencia de su hermano Teo, para él si fue difícil crecer sin un padre en a familia.<br>Conoció a su padre a los 9 años, pero no sabía que era él.  
>En casa tiene el papel de la persona consiente, la que dice lo que es correcto y lo que no.<br>Alérgico a la nuez.


	103. Chapter 103

**Aniita: **Aún no será, pero créeme que pronto se destapará toda la verdad, absolutamente toda, luego lo que sigue hasta el final, es simplemente el desarrollo de esta verdad. Besos!

**Clara: **Espero no estés mareada, porque aún quedan un par de giros en la historia.

**jezabel: **tantas, tantas preguntas que me son imposible de responder sin arruinar la historia jajaj, paciencia que la verdad llega pronto.

**inu-gasel89: **Cada semana religiosamente desde el capitulo 40? Y por qué sólo me escribes hasta ahora? Que cruel :( Espero verte seguido por aquí (De verdad lo espero) Y no me importa si está trillado, siempre es agradable leer un comentario como ese.

**miko kaoru-sama: **Akatski es humano 3 jajaja. A veces, cuando no tenemos el conocimiento total de las situaciones, las cosas se ven pintadas de un color totalmente diferente al cual realmente es. Veamos si le atinas a un posible desenlace.

**Milu: **¿Genetica? jajaj no por ser el padre necesariamente tiene que tener el mismo color de pelo, además, si hacía que tuviera el cabello ceniza, ahí sí que me hundía en lo obvio de su identidad.

**sil: **No hubo capitulo la semana pasada porque estaba de fiesta en mi país y, porque me molestó un poco hubieran casi nula respuestas (1), ya que si yo me comprometo y me esfuerzo por publicar religiosamente cada semana, también sería agradable que los lectores hicieran un esfuerzo por comentar algo. Me bajoneó un poco. Me alegra que te animaras a comentar, espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Las respuestas me hacen muy feliz, sea lo que sea que tengan que decir (bueno o malo, las criticas se aceptan igual).

**FernyInuBellamy: **No lo puedo respondeeer jajaj, pero tranquila, tu misma lo has dicho, pronto lo sabrán. Todos ven a Akatski como el malo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Octavo_**_ -__ Actualmente, no tengo muchas cosas que llenen mi corazón, las personas importantes que tenían un espacio en él se han ido, se marcharon dejando nada más que un hueco profundo... sin embargo, aunque me duele perderles, aunque el hueco quede para siempre... creo que teniéndote a ti podré seguir respirando... te quiero para siempre, eres mi vida, así que por favor... no te vayas, no hagas que este dolor se vuelva eterno..._

**.-**

El incesante sonido le decía que ya no había nadie del otro lado, pero de todas forma continuó llamándolo con nerviosismo, aquello era desesperante, demasiado. Apretó fuerte el auricular, era momento de resignarse, nadie iba a responder, así que dejo el aparato en el lugar que pertenecía, estaba encorvado con la mirada gacha, alguien le sostuvo el hombro y se asustó, pero aquella persona sólo era Kagome, "¿Estás bien?", fue lo que preguntó, pero hace mucho tiempo que él ya no podía responder a esa pregunta, la alejó con cuidado y subió las escaleras, entró en la habitación de Kagome, ese lugar sólo era iluminado por los pequeños rayos de luz nocturna que se colaban por las cortinas, se echó en la cama de forma pesada, se quedó de lado, mirando hacia la ventana y dándole la espalda a la puerta, la oscuridad se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga.

Sólo pasaron unos minutos hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, luego se cerró, pero Teo ya no estaba sólo en esa habitación, alguien se recostó junto a él y acarició su hombro.

-Sólo ignórame... ya se me pasará... - balbuceo aún con una mejilla enterrada en la cama.

-No, no se te pasará...- respondió ella sin dejar su caricia - al menos ya sabes por qué estaba tan extraño en este último tiempo - Kiseki tardó en responder.

-No se me cruzó por la cabeza... jamás pensé que Akatski podía llegar a hacer lo que hizo... - sonaba realmente desmotivado - nunca creí que él me traicionaría... - apretó el cobertor en sus dedos - me lo quitó, Kagome... ese sujeto no sólo me quitó a mama, también me quitó a mi hermano - había odio en su voz - ese bastardo me los arrebató.

-Está bien, está bien... - trataba de consolarlo con caricias.

-Cuando lo vea - siguió estrujando el cobertor - voy a abrirle el estomago y sacarle todo lo que tenga dentro - Kagome se asustó, sentía que el odio crecía con cada palabra, susurró su nombre, pero él siguió hablando - voy a sacarle los ojos, voy a desfigurarle la cara.

-Kiseki, para - se incorporó un poco y lo movió - para - pero él seguía arrojando su odio.

-Voy a drenarle toda la sangre, lo dejaré seco, totalmente seco - ella siguió diciéndole que parara, ahora lo hacía con mayor intensidad - voy a quemarlo, voy a convertir en cenizas hasta la última de sus células y luego...- alguien lo volteó con brusquedad y le golpeó la cara "Para" la escuchó decir más fuerte, él la miró impávido.

-Deja todo ese odio - ella parecía querer llorar - no te hace bien, nada de esto te hará bien... por favor.

-No pidas por favor a algo que no puedo controlar - respondió tendido de espaldas sobre la cama, ella lo miraba con pena, estaba sentada de rodillas a su lado.

Kagome se recostó junto a él, ambos miraron al techo por un largo y silencioso rato, ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué poder decir, así que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio, Kagome hace tiempo quería hablarle algo en particular, algo que el mismo le había prohibido hace algún tiempo, sin embargo, cada vez encontraba más urgente decírselo, en ese mismo instante sería bueno hacerlo, pero algo le dijo que sólo conseguiría que su odio creciera todavía más, y ella realmente estaba aterrada de que el rencor y los malos pensamientos inundaran y dominaran su vida. Finalmente fue él quien abrió su boca.

-Tres - soltó de la nada - quiero tres.

Ella dobló el cuello para mirarlo, no entendía de qué estaba hablando, trató de pensar con velocidad, pero no lo logró, entonces él giró su cuello hacia ella, tenía la mirada serena, sus rostros estaban frente a frente.

-Tú dijiste que podían ser los que yo quisiera - dijo - bien, pues quiero tres - ella parpadeó confundida, surgió una idea en su cabeza, pero tenía miedo de quedar en ridículo si en verdad no era a eso a lo que se refería, Kiseki volvió a mirar al techo - si no te importa, quiero escoger los nombres - a Kagome se le fue el aliento, él sí estaba hablando de lo que ella creía - dos hombres y una mujer, eso me parece bien... aún no sé sus nombres, pero estoy pensando en ello.

Kagome llevo la mano a su rostro e hizo que la mirara, el estaba sereno, parecía hablar en serio, así que ella le sonrió con toda la dulzura que tenía dentro y acarició su mejilla, él deslizó uno de sus manos hasta su largo cabello y enredó sus dedos en él.

-Dije que quería tres, pero si tu quieres más a mi no me molesta - comentó mientras sus dedos se perdían en su pelo.

-Tres está bien - contestó aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Entonces tres serán - sentenció sonriendo levemente, ambos se miraron sintiendo que había una gran explosión de amor para el otro en su interior - deseo que seas feliz por toda la eternidad... - repitió haciéndolos recordar una noche lejana y lluviosa - si busco dentro de mi... en verdad ese es el único deseo que encuentro.

Ella apretó un poco el rostro sobre el cual reposaba su palma izquierda, una mariposa inquieta revoloteaba por su estomago y su rostro traía dibujado una sonrisa inquebrantable.

-Vas a estar para darme mi felicidad eterna ¿verdad? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente, él no desvió la vista.

-Si me dejas, me gustaría ser yo quien te dé un poco de esa felicidad...

-Tú eres mi felicidad eterna, no puedes darme sólo un poco, tienes que dármelo todo.

-Entonces voy a dártelo todo - musito ahora acariciando la unión entre su cuello y su rostro.

Kagome se incorporó un poco, se sostuvo con ayuda de su codo, la mano que él tenía en ella cayó por su hombro y bajo lentamente por su brazo hasta llegar a la mano que ahora ella tenía sobre su pecho, se miraron nuevamente en silencio.

-No haré nada... - susurró él - dejaré la ira de lado, no voy a preocuparme de eso.

-¿No lo harás?

-Lo intentaré - contestó manteniendo los ojos que ella tanto amaba fijos en su rostro - me ocuparé de hacerte feliz, de que seamos felices, vamos a caminar hacia nuestra eternidad - ella lo miró con ternura - ya... no sé cómo decir que te amo, porque a veces siento que esas palabras no son suficientes para describir lo que siento por ti... - los cabellos de Kagome cayeron un poco sobre su rostro - quiero pasar todo lo que me quede por respirar contigo... quiero ser el único que te pueda tocar, que te pueda mirar... - Kagome se acercó a él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios - quiero que sonrías mucho, de preferencia sólo para mí - ella rió ante eso, sus bocas estaban a un milímetro - quiero que seas la única que custodie mis sueños, quien me salve de mis pesadillas - ella beso su mejilla izquierda - quiero despertar en las mañanas, tomarte de la mano y ser el primero en decirte "buenos días" - ella beso su mejilla derecha - quiero que me ames hasta que el mundo deje de existir - susurró mientras ella besaba dulcemente la punta de su nariz, luego ella apoyó su frente en la de él.

-Te pertenezco sólo a ti y tú me perteneces a mí, yo soy tuya y tu eres mío, eso será así hasta que mi alma deje de existir - dijo antes de fundir sus labios en los suyos en un beso profundo, sin embargo el sostuvo su rostro y la alejó un poco.

-Kagome - dijo cuando se separaron - Kagome - repitió cuando ella lo miró con desconcierto - Kagome - susurró con amor mientras la miraba a tan sólo dos centímetros de distancia - Kagome... - repitió, ella no entendía, luego él dijo en un suave susurro lo que quería decir - ¿Te casas conmigo, Kagome...?

Ella lo miró atónita, aquello no lo había estado esperando, fue sorpresivo, vino de la nada volando hasta ella, nunca había pensado en algo como eso para pasar la eternidad junto a ese hombre, a ella siempre le había bastando la promesa de que no se separarían, de que estarían siempre juntos sin importar qué, ella estaba bien con lo que tenían, pero de pronto, él hace esa pregunta y otro mundo se abre ante ella, ser la esposa de Takeda Teo, la señora Takeda Kagome, la madre de sus tres hijos. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero en cuanto él lo dijo, lo deseo, lo deseo con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Kiseki esperaba su respuesta, pero ella volvió a besarlo con mayor intensidad que antes, se separaron nuevamente, él quería saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, estaba algo preocupado, pero luego sólo rió cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de ella.

-Ahora serás mi marido, eso sonará extraño - dijo entre risas.

-El Sr. y la Sra. Takeda - rió él acariciando su cuello.

-Me gusta - sonrió dulcemente - realmente me gusta - luego acarició nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, para ese entonces ella ya estaba totalmente encima de él, y el beso se fundió todavía más haciéndose más profundo - señor Takeda - susurró ella entre besos - quiero mi noche de bodas - él rió mientras seguía besándola, le había leído la mente.

-Señora Takeda, no se preocupe - la tomo con firmeza y de un solo movimiento invirtió los papeles en la cama - le daré millones.

Esa noche se olvidaron de todos los problemas y volvieron a hacer el amor de la forma intensa y desbordante como la primera vez, como aquella noche de lluvia torrencial en que sólo la luna podía contemplar su amor.

.-

.-

.-

-Así que... - Inuyasha traía una cara de no creérsela - vienen a mi casa, tomados de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi que saltando en la pradera de Heidi - mantenía su taza de café en la mano - ¿Y me dicen que Kusawa los atacó debido a una trampa de Akatski? - aquello no parecía tener lógica para él - ¿Están de patio? ¡Qué pasa con ustedes deberían estar histéricos! - terminó por chillar poniéndose de pie, sus mejores amigos aún permanecían sentados en la mesa - quiero decir ¡¿Akatski?! ¡Qué demonios pasa con él! ¡Estuvo a punto de matarlos! ¡Es que...! - se agarraba la cabeza y seguía paseándose de un lado a otro - ¡¿Akatski?! - era difícil de digerir - quiero decir, sí, estaba raro últimamente, yo sospechaba que había algo que estaba ocultando, pero de ahí a estar del lado de Kusawa ¡Kusawa! ¡O sea, Kusawa! ¡Con Kusawa! - miró el desinterés de sus invitados - ¡Y ustedes me lo cuentan como si no fuese nada! ¡Qué demonios pasa contigo Teo! ¡Tu hermano te apuñala por la espalda y tú como si nada!

-Vamos a dejarlo así, realmente no importa mucho - comentó dándole un sorbo a su café.

-¡¿Qué no importa mucho?! - se fue rápidamente contra la mesa - ¡¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza o qué?! ¡Esto es grave, Teo!

-Lo sé, pero ya está, no puedo estar manejando la vida de Akatski, él es libre de hacer lo que él quiera con su vida, tal como yo.

-¿Qué? - estaba totalmente incrédulo - Ok, nosotros ya hemos hablado de esto, ignorar el problema y sonreír como idiota no te hará sentir mejor - habló con voz firme, luego miró a la chica - ¡Kagome, por dios, dile algo!

-Bueno... no es como si estuviésemos ignorando el problema - de entrada eso ya no era agradable para Inuyasha - el problema está ahí, sólo que decidimos pasar de ello y seguir con nuestras vidas.

-¿Pasar de ello...? - ambos asintieron - pasar de ello... mmm, bien, muy bien ¡Pasar de ello y mis cojones! - terminó chillando - ¡No es como si simplemente pudiesen pasar de ello, par de imbéciles!

-Ok, creo que estás excediendo tu cuota de insultos el día de hoy - lo paro Kiseki poniéndole una mano frente a la cara - ya estoy cansado, Akito, ya no quiero seguir peleándome como niño con una manga de desconocidos, no me interesa, basta de todo eso ¿No se supone que nos salimos de la compañía? Pues bien, ya es tiempo de desligarse totalmente de ello.

-¡Pero Akatski...!

-El verá lo que hace - lo interrumpió - de cualquier forma, no veníamos aquí a decirte eso, es otra cosa lo importante.

-¡¿Otra cosa lo importante?! - se sentó de forma pesada - no me digas, ya ni siquiera puedo imaginarme cómo esto puede ir peor - Kagome rió - adelante, sólo lánzalo de una vez - comentó con desgano haciendo un gesto con las manos.

-Vamos a casarnos - anunciaron ambos a misma vez mientras sonreían abiertamente.

Inuyasha se trapicó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser, tuvo que retroceder junto a la silla para recomponerse mientras se golpeaba el pecho una y otra vez, lo siguiente que hizo fue colocar un dedo en sus oídos para comprobar que no estuviesen tapados, luego pensó que había oído totalmente mal, "Disculpa ¿Qué me decías?", los miró levantando las cejas, pero sus oídos volvieron a oír lo mismo exactamente con el mismo primer tono.

-Es una broma ¿No? - realmente no se lo creía, ellos lo miraron manteniendo su sonrisa en sus labios e Inuyasha rió - ok, ok, basta de juegos, lo acepto ¡He caído totalmente! Ya pueden sacar sus cámaras y burlarse de Akito, felicidades me han engañado - los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a chocar con la mesa uno tras otros - buena idea Teo, hacer bromas ayuda a que uno se relaje un poco, esto, es bueno para nuestros nervios - seguía riendo como idiota.

-Ok ¿Quieres ser el padrino? - preguntó Kagome sentándose un poco mejor en la silla - no tienes que hacer nada, es sólo el nombre, te dará estatus en la boda.

-Estábamos pensando en mitad de primavera - comentó Teo - como notaras, ya no tengo a mucha gente a quien invitar, así que no importa si es algo pequeño.

-Esperen... - los dedos dejaron de moverse en la mesa - no jodan ¿Esto es en serio?

-¿Quieres escoger el sabor del pastel? - su amigo preguntó como si nada - si quieres te dejamos escoger el sabor del pastel.

-Bendita mierda, esto es verdad - comentó atónito con la boca abierta.

Hubo segundos de silencio en que sólo pudo oírse el tic tac del reloj de pared con forma de racimo de uva, Inuyasha estaba buscando las palabras exactas para decir en un momento tan crítico como ese, y sus amigos estaban expectantes por escuchar lo que estaban esperando. Akito finalmente creyó hallar las palabras adecuadas.

-En qué jodido mundo - ya con ese comienzo la decepción total se vio en el gesto corporal de los visitantes - un puto y estúpido matrimonio soluciona la mierda que tienen encima.

-¡Vamos, Akito...!- Teo no quería que siguiera lanzando negatividades.

-¿Tienes mierda en la cabeza? ¡Eh, dime! ¡¿Acaso hay un jodido mojón atorado en tu cerebro?! - Teo se puso de pie desordenándose la melena, Akito también se puso de pie para hablarle de cerca y Kagome apoyó las palmas sobre su frente al notar que nada estaba saliendo bien - ¡Qué mierda es esta! Quiero decir, si se sienten tristes sólo consigan una jodida habitación y forniquen todo el día hasta quedarse inconscientes.

-¡Inuyasha! - grito Kagome al oírlo.

-¡Es verdad, hagan el jinete, el helicóptero, el columpio, no sé, les regalo el kamasutra...!

-Muy bien, te pasaste, ya cállate -Kiseki había dejado de darle la espalda y lo estaba mirando con ojos de advertencia.

-¡No, no me callo hasta que entiendas que este es un jodido error!

-¡¿Por qué?! - rugió con fuerza asustando a Kagome - ¡¿Por qué es un jodido error?! ¡Dime una maldita razón para que yo no quiera pasar el resto de mi vida con la única mujer que soy capaz de amar! - la vena yugular estaba sobresaliéndose - ¡Dime una maldita razón para que no construya una familia con ella! ¡Dímela!

-¡No digo que no lo hagas, digo que no es el momento! - gritó Inuyasha justo frente a él, Kagome se puso de pie, temía que eso fuese a terminar en golpes.

-¡¿Y cuándo va a ser el puto momento, eh?! - gruño fuerte sin apartar la vista de él - ¡¿Cuando, ah?! ¡¿Cuando?!

-¡Pues cuando...!- grito, pero lo interrumpieron.

-¡¿Cuando todo se vaya a la mierda?! ¡¿Cuando todo desaparezca?! - Rugió dejando mudo a su receptor - ¡Oh no, ya sé! ¡Cuando esté muerto, cuando ya no me quede nada más por lo cual vivir! ¡Ahí, ahí va a ser tu jodido momento! - respiró agitado, la cara de Inuyasha parecía decir que no quería gritar más - ¿Me preguntas a mí cual es mi jodido problema? ¡Yo te pregunto a ti cuál es tu jodido problema! - tragó saliva mostrando su rostro angustiado - ¡Por qué tengo que esperar por lo que quiero, por lo que me hace feliz, si perfectamente la próxima semana todo se me puede ir al carajo! ¡Por qué está tan mal querer una familia con la persona que amo...!

-Kiseki... - Kagome se había acercado tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Por qué insistes en quitarme lo único que me queda, Akito...? - su rostro reveló el cansancio.

-Yo sólo... - Inuyasha parecía arrepentido de llevar la discusión hasta ese punto - ok, lo siento, lo siento, yo sólo... no volveré a decirlo ¿Bien? - agarró uno de sus hombro - está bien sólo olvida lo que dije - luego lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un abrazo de reconciliación - ya está bien, voy a escoger el sabor de la torta si quieres - comentó mientras le revolvía la melena mientras mantenían el abrazo - lo haré si esos es lo que quieres.

-Está bien... gracias - respondió dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

-Tú también ven aquí - Inuyasha empujó a Kagome hacia el abrazo - supongo que esto debió ser lo primero que debí hacer, felicidades ¡Se van a casar! ¡Wuhuu! - bromeó al final con un gesto sacando un par de sonrisa en ambos - está bien… estaremos bien - terminó diciendo mientras desordenaba sus cabellos como si fuesen dos niños pequeños.

.-

Ese día se quedaron toda la tarde en la casa de Inuyasha, su madre había regresado de las compras un poco después de que le dieran la noticia del matrimonio, así que cuando ella llego fue el mismo Akito quien le informó a su madre de los acontecimientos. Ella pareció sumamente sorprendida, los miró atenta, eran tan jóvenes, apenas unos niños comentó por lo bajo, pero se alegró de que Teo se viese feliz, así que sonrió y los felicitó de corazón. Últimamente ya no veía mucho al mejor amigo de su hijo, eso había pasado después de la muerte de su madre, y, cuando tenía la oportunidad de verlo, él no mostraba una cara muy feliz, Takeda Teo aprendió a sonreír sólo por compromiso, por mostrar una buena cara, cuando era evidente que quería hacer cualquier cosa menos sonreír. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente, él se veía realmente feliz, como si le hubiesen inyectado el remedio que necesitaba, así que si eso lo hacía sonreír genuinamente otra vez, no había forma de que pudiese ser algo incorrecto.

Yoko los invitó a comer con ellos, dijo que haría la comida favorita de Teo para celebrar la gran noticia, curry. Hablaron de las ideas que tenían para la ceremonia, sería algo pequeño, sólo con las personas necesarias, pero habría mucha comida, les agradaba la fecha en primavera, porque era la estación en la que se habían visto la primera vez, o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijeron a la madre de Inuyasha, pero en verdad era la estación en la que se habían reencontrado, además de que hacía buen tiempo y querían algo al aire libre. Sería lo antes posible, a mitad de primavera creían que podría estar todo listo, así que harían todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Se suponía que el padre de Akito volvería más temprano ese día, no obstante, Yoko recibió la llamada de un hombre furioso que decía una y otra vez que lo estaba explotando, había surgido un problema así que debía quedarse más tiempo del estipulado. Teo había querido contarle en persona las nuevas noticias, ya que ese hombre había sido una excelente persona con él, se había comportado como el padre que nunca tuvo, y si bien a Teo le inquietaba ser una molestia para él, estaba sumamente agradecido, ese hombre había tenido fe en él y Kiseki se lo retribuyó. Unos días después de la muerte de su madre había presentado su examen de admisión a la universidad, a pesar de todos los problemas y el caos mental que traía consigo trato de dejar todo de lado en ese momento y dar su máximo esfuerzo, ya que no sólo quería responderle al padre de Akito, sino que también a su madre, quien era la más entusiasmada en que fuese a presentar los exámenes, ella había tenido fe en que tendría éxito. Aún no sabía los resultados, esa semana debía llegarle una respuesta, lo había recordado esa misma mañana, estaba un poco nervioso, pero no inquieto, algo le decía que a pesar de todo no le había ido tan mal.

Teo quería ver a Sou Shin, no lo veía desde el funeral de su madre y sabía que tenían algunas cosas de qué conversas además de las nuevas noticias, pero terminó decidiendo que lo mejor sería volver otro día, quizás con los resultados del examen, en ese instante seguro volvería cansado, no quería importunarlo. No era muy tarde, aún no atardecía, iban a caminar a la estación más cercana e Inuyasha decidió acompañarlos hasta allá.

-Shin pensará que Kagome está embarazada – comentó a la izquierda de Teo mientras caminaban – creo que Yoko también lo pensó, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Entonces tu les dices que no es así! – respondió Kagome un poco disgustada.

-Ni hablar, será una buena broma, les diré que tienes tres meses – rió, pero a Kagome no le pareció divertido.

-Va a matarme – comentó Teo aguantándose la risa, Kagome estaba sosteniendo su mano derecha, si hacía algo que no le agradara las pagaría caro.

-¡Eso tenlo por seguro! – exclamó Inuyasha riendo más fuerte y causando que su amigo terminara soltando la risa.

-Le diré que son gemelos – bromeó Kiseki haciendo que Akito riera todavía más fuerte al imaginárselo y que su novia le diera un golpe en el brazo mientras alegaba.

La pareja tenía un pequeño choque de ideas cuando de pronto la contagiosa risa de Inuyasha se calló de subido y en su lugar un sonido de un pesado paquete desplomándose ocupó su lugar. Kiseki y Kagome dejaron su discusión, "¿Akito…?", salió de los labios de su amigo antes de girarse a verlo, ya no iba caminando junto a él, no, ahora estaba desplomado en el pavimento con un par de temblores en su cuerpo. La pareja se abalanzó inmediatamente hasta él con preocupación, pero Inuyasha lanzó un fuerte grito "¡No!", chilló a todo pulmón, entonces Kiseki se paró en seco, comprendió, iba a retroceder junto a Kagome, pero fueron demasiado lentos, un par de agujas con plumas se enterraron en la canilla derecha de Kagome y otra lo hizo en la mano derecha de Kiseki. De inmediato sintieron un fuerte peso en sus extremidades, al punto de ya no ser capaces de moverlas. Teo miró a Akito, había tres de esas mismas agujas en la parte trasera de su cuello, justo debajo de la nuca, un golpe certero, por eso estaba en el suelo, consiguieron inmovilizarlo por completo, luego miró hacia la pandereta, había una sombra que dejaba ver que había alguien sobre la pandereta, se hizo una imagen de quién podría ser, pero rogó con todas sus fuerzas de que no fuese él. De nada le sirvió, Takeda Akatski estaba ahí con una pistola en su mano y un rostro sereno.

-Te lo advertí – dijo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su hermano.

-¡Basta ya, déjalo en paz! – Chilló Kagome – Estás yendo demasiado lejos, detente antes de que ni siquiera tu hermano pueda perdonarte.

-El punto aquí es que… - saltó de la pandereta, estaba parado junto a Inuyasha - … no deseo que me perdone – apuntó su arma al frente - ¿Vas a obedecer a tu hermano mayor, Teo? ¿O tendré que forzarte?

-Vete a la mierda – musitó arrugando la frente - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciéndome?

-Por supuesto – contestó de inmediato.

-¿Qué le lanzaste a Akito? ¿Qué carajo tengo en la mano? – exigió saber mientras Inuyasha seguía tratando de moverse, quería agarrar al joven de pie junto a él.

-Eso no es importante – dio un par te pasos alejándose totalmente del alcance de Inuyasha, Teo y Kagome retrocedieron – esta es tu última oportunidad Teo, no tendrás otra.

-No – lo miró firme – de ninguna manera ¡Ni lo sueñes, idiota!

-Eres tan estúpido – comentó mientras apretaba un botón que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón, de inmediato una agujas volaron desde la muralla y llegaron al hombro de Kagome – completamente estúpido.

Kagome perdió el equilibrio, pero Kiseki alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo, sin embargo, cuando perdió de vista a su hermano para poder hacerlo, éste volvió a dispararle a Kagome, esta vez en el estomago. El peso la embargó de un momento a otro, con las agujas que vinieron de la pared sólo se sintió mareada, pero las que le acababan de lanzar hacían que moverse fuese una tarea de gigantes.

-¡Qué mierda le hiciste! – gruñó al notar que apenas podía moverse.

-Es para que no estorbe – contestó Akatski como si nada – bien, ahora sí, sólo dime que no la verás nunca más y esto se termina aquí.

-¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?! – Gruñó hincado junto a Kagome - ¡¿Dónde está Katou?! ¡Si quiere atacarme que lo haga él mismo, no tiene porqué mandarte a ti!

-Pensó que yo podría ser más persuasivo.

-¿Persuasivo? – Kiseki se puso de pie, Kagome seguía tratando de imitarlo - ¿Quién mierda eres? ¡En qué te convirtió ese sujeto!

-Soy sólo tu hermano, Teo.

-¡¿Mi hermano?! ¡¿Entonces por qué haces esto?! – Grito enfurecido - ¡Dejaste que ese infeliz jugara con tu cabeza, permitiste que te pusiera en mi contra! – Avanzó un paso – eres un idiota, has pasado tu vida sólo conmigo, sin embargo él aparece diciendo un par de palabras bonitas y te pones en mi contra – lo miró fijo – una frase célebre no remplaza a toda una vida de ausencia, Akatski.

Akatski lanzó una sonrisa torcida, sostuvo un poco más firme su arma, sus ojos no se habían despegado de los de su hermano – así que después de todo sabes quién es él.

-Un pobre infeliz, eso es quién es él – contestó con rapidez.

-En cierta manera sí, pero no estábamos refiriéndonos a eso – la sonrisa se borró de su rostro – no me has atacado ¿Por qué?

-Porque en este preciso momento vas a bajar tú arma y desistirás de todo este teatro.

-El que tiene que desistir eres tú.

-No juegues con un papel que no puedes manejar Akatski, tú no jalaras del gatillo – habló aludiendo al hecho de que su hermano aún le estaba apuntando – no pudiste al principio, no podrás ahora.

-¿Así como tú no puedes lanzarme una de tus llamas? – La pequeña sonrisa regresó a sus labios – no eres capaz de lastimar a tu hermano.

-Dejemos de perder el tiempo – quería terminar con todo eso – ninguno aquí se atreve a mover sus dedos.

-Tienes razón – el gatillo fue jalado de forma inesperada, tres agujas se clavaron en el centro del pecho de su receptor – dejemos de perder el tiempo – soltó como si nada, oyó un quejido de molestia de parte de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero los ignoró, sus ojos seguían centrados en los otros ojos grises que no dejaban de mirarlo con estupefacción. Teo cayó de rodillas, se negaba a caer completamente - ¿Qué no recuerdas que ya te disparé una vez? – Volvió a decir con voz serena mientras daba un par de pasos para estar cerca de él – eres ingenuo ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo una segunda vez? - sintió la fuerte respiración de Teo, ni siquiera podía decirle algo, le había lanzado otro golpe bajo, él realmente creyó que no era el único incapaz de atacar – mi ingenuo hermano pequeño…

-¡Aléjate! –Chilló Kagome junto a ellos - ¡Déjalo en paz!

-En un minuto – respondió Akatski sin despegar los ojos del aludido.

-No… - salió débilmente de los labios de Kiseki al leer la entre línea – no lo hagas.

-No puedes decir que no te lo advertí.

-¡Akats..! – iba a gritar su nombre en una reprimenda, pero éste se apresuró y lo golpeó con el mango del revólver, lo noqueo de un solo golpe.

-¡Kiseki! – chilló Kagome tratando de alcanzar al hombre que acababa de caer.

-No chilles, ya se despertara – dijo Akatski guardando su arma y sacando una jeringa de su bolsillo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado, cómo te atreves a…!

-Cierra la boca – la interrumpió él enterrándole la aguja en el cuello, en un par de segundo cayó en un profundo sueño – ya nos vamos – comentó mientras se la echaba al hombro. Iba a irse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Se supone que eres su hermano? – Inuyasha estaba tratando de arrastrarse – eres un puto de mierda, él jamás va a perdonarte.

-¿Eso no sería bueno para ti? – Comentó con ironía – así serás el único hermano que le quede ¿No? Esto me parece beneficioso para ti.

-¡¿Te estás escuchando Akatski?! – Gruñó - ¡Aquí ninguno es el remplazo de nadie! ¡¿Dónde te llevas a Kagome?!

-Es un secuestro, no se supone que te diga dónde me la llevo – comentó volviendo a darle la espalda, Inuyasha volvió a chillar su nombre, pero él lo ignoró, tan sólo se despidió con una última frase – cuida de sus pesadillas por un tiempo.

(Conclu:White Lies - There Goes Our Love Again )

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki y Kagome estaban decididos a dirigirse hacia el camino de su felicidad. La esperanza de un sueño y un futuro juntos estaba a plenitud, sin embargo, las advertencias de Akatski no fueron un juego. El mayor de los gemelos está dispuesto a todo, independiente del daño y la decepción que pueda estar infringiendo en su hermano ¿Hacía dónde nos llevará todo esto?<strong>_

_**Las cosas se están complicando para nuestros personajes, el secreto no aguantará mucho más en las profundidades, sólo esperemos que sea algo que se pueda superar ¡Próximo capitulo, la reaparición de una chica un poco olvidada! Espero les agrade su nuevo rol y función en la historia a partir de ahora. Besos y abrazos, no me abandonen nunca y dejen REVIEWS.**_

_**Ficha de personajes:**_

1) _Nombre:_ Chung Li Ch'uan.

_Cabello:_ Blanco.

_Ojos:_ Grises, parecen plata.

_Estatura:_ 1,79

_Peso:_ 67 kg

_Edad:_ 400 años

_Especie:_ Demonio à Dragón.

_Técnicas:_ Fuego.

_Virtudes:_ Si ama, ama con una intensidad incomparable.

_Defectos:_ Sádico, narcisista, no tiene piedad, cruel, vengativo, sed de sangre.

_Familia:_ Padre à Desconocido; Madre à Muerta; Hermano à Fugimi Kiseki.

_Adora:_ Masacrar, ver sufrir a las personas, destacar su superioridad.

_Detesta:_ Que lo minimicen, a todo ser vivo en general, a sí mismo.

_Más sobre él: _Producto de una maldición impuesta antes de nacer, todo lo que puede hacer es odiar, está condenado a jamás ser feliz. Producto de ello, en él nace una increíble sed de sangre, la cual comenzó con su primer asesinato, su madre, y luego jamás fue capaz de controlar.  
>Formo el temerario grupo de los inmortales chinos y junto a ellos arrasó pueblos enteros, su vida no tenía mayor sentido que la masacre en masa y destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Fue apodado "La maldad hecha carne y hueso".<br>Jamás mostró piedad ante nadie, sin embargo, la tuvo por el bebe de una mujer que acababa de asesinar, al cual entregó a una buena mujer para que le encontrara un hogar.  
>Se reencontró con dicho bebe cuando ella era una niña, su nombre era Saiyo. Tuvo miedo de ella, ya que al mirarla nacía en él un sentimiento que no era capaz de comprender, no obstante, cuando la encontró, no fue capaz de alejarse de forma permanente.<br>Cuando la niña creció, las circunstancias le hicieron comprender que se había enamorado de esa mujer, debido a todo lo que él era y representaba para sí mismo, le fue difícil aceptarlo, pero terminó haciéndolo debido a que el sentimiento era mucho más poderoso que él, tanto así que estuvo dispuesto a dejar todo su vida de asesino atrás para tener una vida feliz a su lado.  
>Producto de la maldición, no fue capaz de controlar su sed de sangre a pesar de no querer asesinar, lo cual destruyó toda la felicidad que estaba construyendo, la única opción era sellarlo, ya que él no deseaba seguir siendo un asesino. Él no estaba convencido de ello, pero por el temor de que un día no pudiese controlarse y terminara matando a la mujer que tanto amaba, decidió sellarse por completo.<br>Pero a pesar de su sacrificio, Saiyo igual murió, y la culpa la echó sobre Kiseki, por lo que un odio avasallador nació en él. Así que cuando el sello se rompió, desató la peor venganza existente, traicionó a sus camaradas de la peor manera y vertió odio sobre inocentes (Kagome, poblados completos).  
>Sin embargo, la venganza no fue suficiente para calmar su vació, estaba cansado de la vida sin la persona que tanto amaba, guardaba un profundo dolor en su corazón y, su único verdadero deseo era poder reencontrarse con Saiyo.<br>Murió cuando Kiseki lo hizo, ya que compartían el mismo cuerpo.

_Diferencias entre Li Ch'uan y Akatski:  
><span>_Radicales, lo único que ellos comparten es su inmenso amor hacia su persona destinada, que en el caso del primero es Saiyo y en el del segundo es Nell, quien, tal como Akatski es la reencarnación de Chung, Nell es la reencarnación de Saiyo.  
>Sin embargo, en su anterior vida Akatski era de esa manera producto de la maldición, puede que si la maldición jamás hubiese existido, Chung Li Ch'uan hubiese sido bastante similar a Akatski.<p> 


	104. Chapter 104

**moonlight02: **Aún se quedaran con la intriga un poco más, pero quizás lo descubran antes de que yo tenga que decirlo, quien sabe.

**miko kaoru-sama: **todos están confundidos con Akatski, supongo que es normal dado a los acontecimientos. En cuanto a Teo, tienes toda la razón, es justamente lo que esta pasando, es como si escarbara para salir, pero alguien más hiciese el hoyo más profundo mientras lo intenta.

**KarlaPC: **Me alegra que te parezca tan interesante y poco obvia, eso quiere decir que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal. Gracias por valorar la puntualidad, espero verte en los reviews del próximo capitulo.

**inu-gasel89: **Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. Publico a cualquier hora del JUEVES, pero la semana pasada no publiqué por primera vez por ciertos asuntos que esperemos no se presenten de nuevo. Saludos.

**Annimo no se si se enviara xd: **Nooo, no planeo dejarlo a menos q me muera o pierda la memoria. Sería verte seguido por acá.

**jezabel: **Lo del matrimonio fue algo que se me ocurrió de pronto, tal como se le ocurrió a Teo, porque él nunca lo pensó hasta el momento en que lo dijo.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por todos tus halagos, de verdad se valoran y me hacen sentir bien. Con respecto a tu pregunta, publico una vez a la semana, a cualquier hora del jueves (hora Chilena), sin embargo la semana pasada no publiqué por primera vez.

**Aniita: **De a poco vamos haciendo trayectoria :)

**FernyInuBellany:** Una más en el club de "no entendemos a Akatski" jajaja

**ashley higurashi: **Al menos no publicar la semana pasada sirvió para que me dejaras un mensaje, hace tiempo no te veo a ti y a tu hermana, por favor ustedes tampoco me abandonen.

**Amo a Kiseki: **Con Tokyo te refieres a Kyoto, no? Sí es así, estás en lo cierto, no sé dónde estaba mi cabeza en ese momento, ni por qué escribí Okinawa, quizás me puse a pensar en otro personaje, muchas gracias por avisarme sobre el error. Saludos!

**Guest y jessandre95: **Supongo que son la misma persona porque escribieron lo mismo en dos capítulos diferentes. Es muy grato saber que te ha gustado la historia y que te hace feliz leerla, créeme que eso también me hace feliz a mí. Con lo que me has dicho en tu comentario, puedo adivinar que no te gusta el dialogo indirecto jajaja, pero bueno, la mayoría siempre es directo, así que no hay que preocuparse tanto por ese detalle. Saludos, espero verte seguido de ahora en adelante.

**Milu: **Yo creo que no sirve de nada, pero la historias no tienen porque estar ligadas a mis opciones de vida. Saludos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Noveno - _**_Regresen... por favor... no tienen que sonreirme, no tienen que decirme palabras bonitas, ni siquiera tienen que mirarme... sólo necesito que regresen._

**_.-_**

Estoy aquí, recostado sobre algo más blando que el duro suelo en el que caí, mis ojos están cerrados, aún estoy en sueños, mi cuerpo no quiere regresar, porque sabe que lo que encuentre será duro de afrontar, aún nadie me lo dice, pero yo sé leer entre líneas y sé comprender las amenazas que me hacen. Cuando abra los ojos, alguien me mirará con pesar y me dirá: "Se la ha llevado". Akatski se llevó a Kagome, y, en este segundo, mientras yo duermo, la está ocultando de mí para que me sea imposible volver a verla.

Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pero siempre hay una pregunta que resalta por sobre todas. ¿Por qué? Es todo lo que me cuestiono ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así? ¿Por qué? No tengo idea de qué fue lo que le hice a la vida para que me golpeara una y otra vez. Vuelvo a atrás en mi cabeza, me pregunto si fue el día en que desobedecí a mama y me puse a competir en carreras de auto. No tenía malas intenciones, yo estaba desesperado por salvar a mi familia, aún sigo creyendo que no hice nada malo. Quizás fue porque busqué a Kagome cuando no debía hacerlo, pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca me le acerqué, así que nunca altere nada, no hice trampa. Entonces pienso que quizás fue porque acepté aquel acuerdo con Kusawa Motoharu, porque pensé de forma egoísta y dañé a personas que no lo merecían, pero… la verdad es que soy el tipo de persona que piensa que el destino es uno a uno, si haces algo malo tienes un castigo, no dos, y, las pesadillas retorciendo y carcomiendo mi alma cada noche de mi pobre existencia es el castigo que creo que el destino escogió para mí. Así que ¿Qué más fue? ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el porqué? ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en separarme de lo único que me hace bien? De lo único que me hace sentir vivo, de lo único que me hace querer seguir respirando ¿Por qué no me deja tomar la mano de Kagome hasta que nuestra piel se seque y se convierta en polvo? Bueno… después de mucho preguntármelo, creo que tengo mi respuesta… Porque me marché.

Cuando maté a Kusawa Motoharu, todo volvía a estar en paz, era la oportunidad de que todo fuese como siempre lo soñamos, pero yo no fui capaz de ver lo que estaba claro, la culpa nubló mi juicio y tomé una decisión errónea, me marché. Me marché pensando que era lo mejor, no sólo para mí, sino también para ella. Me marché pensando que de esa forma honraría a los muertos que deje atrás, pensando que si había llegado a cometer todos los crímenes que cometí tendría que encontrar un remedio para que eso nunca volviese a suceder. Sin embargo, todo eso estuvo mal, en vez de honrar, deshonré, porque al irme y dejar a Kagome atrás terminé indicando que aquellas muertes no valieron de nada.

Creo que ellos no murieron en mis manos para mantenerla con vida, creo que murieron para que pudiéramos estar juntos, para que la cruda historia de mi vida pasada, de Kiseki, no se repitiera, para tener un final justo, el destino me estaba dando esa oportunidad, por eso sólo me dio el castigo de las pesadillas, porque él más que nadie sabía lo real y puro que era mi amor por esa mujer, y también sabía que ella me amaba de la misma manera en que yo siempre la amaré. Por eso me castiga, porque cuando yo me fui, rompí con todo eso, arroje mi oportunidad por el miedo, no tomé lo que se había dado después de verter tantos sacrificios en la hoguera. Y eso no fue lo peor… lo peor, es que después de irme, intenté encontrar un remplazo de lo cual no tenía remplazo, intenté decir que aquello tan especial y único que me había regalado el destino no era nada más que algo que podía remplazar si buscaba bien en el mercado. Entiendo, ese día, en ese instante, fue cuando me condené para siempre.

.-

-Te ves serio - comentó una mujer que acababa de sentarse en la barra.

Teo la miró, con ella eran tres personas en ese oscuro bar, a pesar de que ya habían abierto hace dos horas atrás. Llevaba cuatro días trabajando ahí y había llegado a la ciudad desde hace cinco. Dejó la copa que había estado limpiando y puso toda su atención en ella, una mujer guapa sin dudarlo, cabello largo, tez clara, ojos grandes y redondos.

-Tuve un mal año – dijo para luego ver la risa de ella, parecía divertida.

-Oh vaya, la mayoría sólo dice que ha sido un mal día – no dejó de reír – dame un _Martini._

-¿Prefieres a los mentirosos? –Preguntó él mientras movía sus manos para preparar lo que ella quería – puedo serlo si quieres.

-¿Estás con el lema "el cliente siempre tiene la razón"? – aquello sacó una sonrisa de los labios de Teo.

-Quizás… - respondió para seguir preparando el Martini.

Guardaron silencio hasta el pedido estuvo listo, Kiseki lo puso sobre la barra y ella le dio un sorbo aprobando totalmente su trabajo.

-Entonces… - comenzó ella – qué me dirías si te dijera que me enviaron aquí para hacer que te enamores de mí y me reveles todos tus secretos.

-¿Me veo como un hombre de secretos? – preguntó inocente al pensar que lo anterior había sido sólo una broma.

-Totalmente – respondió ella.

-Bueno, quizás seas el tipo de persona a quién le contaría la mayoría de mis secretos.

-Eso suena bastante interesante – sonrió – mi nombre es Ushida Aoi.

-Takeda Teo… y – posó su brazos sobre la barra para acercarse y mirarla fijo – qué decías acerca de hacer que me enamorara de ti…

-Vas a enamorarte de mí, cantinero.

-Sí… - susurró – por favor has que pase.

.-

.-

Desperté de golpe, aquella vieja imagen en el bar fue lo último que vi antes de abrir los ojos. Ya no estaba en medio de la calle, ahora había un techo sobre mi cabeza y un sofá bajo mi cuerpo, antes de que siquiera pudiese hacer algo unos gritos se avecinaron hacia mí.

-¡Shin, Shin, ven acá, ya despertó! – era la mama de Akito, acababa de alejarse de la cama para acercarse a mí, mire a aquella dirección, él estaba recostado sobre la colcha - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Ella me agarró el rostro con preocupación, intenté mover mi mano para alejarla, fue ahí cuando noté que apenas podía mover mi cuerpo – oh querido, tu también – dijo ella cuando notó mis torpes movimientos.

Sou Shin llegó hasta el marco de la puerta, al parecer acababa de tomar un baño.

-¿Akito…? – no sabía si estaba despierto.

-Aquí estoy – contestó – iría hacia a ti, pero no puedo.

-Muy bien, ahora que ambos están consientes - la voz de ese hombre no sonaba amistosa - ¿Me pueden decir qué carajo se tomaron?

-Shin, cálmate un poco – esa mujer siempre había sido más pasiva ante los problemas.

-¡Calmarme y mis pelotas! – Gruñó – Akito me llama atientas para que fuera por ellos y cuando llego hasta allá los encuentro a ambos tirados en la acera – Akito lanzó un reproche, pero fue callado de inmediato - ¡Cuando te encontré a penas podías moverte y Teo estaba inconsciente! ¡Parecían dos borrachos en medio de la vereda!

Eso eran nuevas noticias, al parecer Akito había hecho un esfuerzo descomunal para sacarnos las agujas y luego movernos hasta la orilla de la calle, luego había llamado a su padre, tal como estaban las cosas, era la mejor opción. Y por el hecho de que acababa de tomar un baño y se veía sumamente cabreado, creo que Shin nos arrastro hasta aquí.

-Van a decirme en este preciso instante qué jodida droga se tomaron - ninguno de los dos abrió la boca, eso lo molestó más - ¡Necesito una respuesta para hoy!

-Ya basta, es suficiente con que apenas podamos movernos, déjanos en paz – comentó Akito.

-Si querías que te dejara en paz entonces jamás debiste marcar mi número de teléfono.

-¿Preferías que nos quedáramos botados en la calle?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tenías que llamarme! – Chilló él mientras Yoko trataba de calmarlo - ¡Merezco una jodida explicación, Akito!

-¡Pues no hay explicación, sólo pasó!

-¡Qué estúpida razón es esa! – Se acercó a la cama de su hijo con agresividad - ¡Tienes que ser idiota para creer que me conformaré con eso!

-¡Pues es lo que hay, así que vas a tener que…! – no lo deje continuar.

-Fue mi culpa – en cuanto lo dije sentí la tensión en el ambiente.

Shin posó sus ojos en mí, creo que me miró con algo de decepción y, mentiría si dijera que eso no me dolió, pero era lo que había, no podía dejar que eso terminara en un nuevo quiebre en la familia de Akito, él ya había pasado por esa mierda, no iba a dejar que ocurriera por segunda vez. Él se estaba acercando a mí, puede que quisiera golpearme, me lo merecía, Yoko, tan gentil como siempre conmigo, se puso a decir cosas como que sólo estábamos jugando y que no era nada, creo que ni ella se lo creía, sólo quería que a mí no me dijesen nada.

-¡Mentira! – soltó Akito tratando de detener el enfado de Shin hacia mí, pero creo que él no le creyó.

-¿Sólo te está cubriendo la espalda, no? – clavo sus ojos en mí.

-Como siempre lo hace – contesté.

Él se abalanzó contra mí, me agarró de las ropas y me elevó del sofá de un solo movimiento, estaba bastante enojado, de eso no había duda.

-¡Eres un idiota, qué mierdas pasan por tu cabeza! – Me rugió en la cara, no le dije nada - ¡Para qué crees que me he preocupado por ti todo este tiempo! – Se respondió a sí mismo - ¡Para que te eduques, para que no seas el bueno para nada que siempre has sido, para que tu madre se sienta orgullosa de ti! – Debo admitir que lo ultimo me dolió, no sé si ella está orgullosa de mí en este momento - ¡Y bien, si aún así mal agradeces todo y lo hechas a la basura, no tienes por qué llevarte a Akito contigo! – Creo que escuche a Akito gritar un par de insultos desde su cama, estaba tratando de pararse, pero Yoko lo sostenía - ¡Es una pena que termines hundiéndote, pero si lo vas a hacer, no te llevaras a mi hijo contigo!

-¡Shin! – un grito de mujer.

-¡Ya para de una vez! – un grito de Akito.

-¡Ahora, cuando ya puedas levantar tu estúpido trasero te largas de mi casa y no entras nunca más! – Él siguió gritando, pude callarlo, pero no quería hacerlo, realmente necesitaba que alguien me gritara de la forma en que él lo estaba haciendo - ¡Si te atreves a acercarte una vez más a Akito voy a golpearte hasta que mis nudillos lleguen a tus huesos!

-¡Para ya! – Gruñó Akito- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Dile la verdad!

-¿Qué verdad? – musitó Yoko captando la atención de Shin, eso me altero un poco.

-¡Fui yo, yo conseguí las drogas y se las di a Akito! – grite y Shin me zamarreó de las ropas.

-¡Bastardo mentiroso! – Chilló Akito - ¡Dile la verdad!

-¡Cállate, Akito, cállate! – de un segundo a otro me alteré, en serio no quería que él lo dijera, pero creó que gritar que se callara había sido todo un error.

-¿Qué estás ocultando Teo? – Shin me miró con ojos penetrantes, como si intentare ver qué había dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Qué eres tonto? – Moví mis manos como pude hasta donde él me agarraba – tu hijo sólo trata de salvarme el culo como siempre.

-¡Y tú tratas de salvarle el culo a ese desgraciado! – Chilló Akito al oírme, volví a gritarle que se callara, era un festín de voces alteradas - ¡Tú no tienes por qué pagar por otros, menos por alguien como él! – en serio eso me estaba molestando.

-¡Cierra el jodido pico antes de que te lo cierre yo! – chillé tratando de abalanzarme hasta la cama, algo totalmente imposible, dado que apenas podía moverme y Shin todavía me tenía de las ropas. Me jaló de un solo tirón.

-Si no tuvieras algo que ocultar no estarías tan alterado.

-¡No tengo nada que ocultar, fui yo y punto!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Fuiste tú, Teo, fuiste tú? – ese hombre ya no me creía nada.

-¡Que sí, que fui yo! – Odiaba que ya no me estuviese creyendo - ¡Dije que fui yo!

-¡AKATSKI! – su nombre resonó en mis oídos, miré a Akito deseando tumbarlo de un golpe – fue Akatski y fin de la discusión.

-¡No fue él! – Grite en vano, ahí ya nadie me creía - ¡No fue él!

-¡Deja de defender a tu estúpido hermano, fue él y se acabo!

-¿Fue tu hermano? – Shin ahora sostenía mi mandíbula, ya no había enojo en su cara, más bien preocupación – responde Teo ¿Fue Akatski?

-No… - él me miraba a los ojos y la mentira me salió del asco.

-Fue tu hermano… - ya no era una pregunta, me soltó de un momento a otro haciendo que mi cuerpo regresara pesadamente al sofá - ¿Cómo fue? – la pregunta ya no era para mí.

-Se las ingenió para que las tomáramos sin saberlo – Shin lo miró dudoso – ok, lo admito, sí he consumido, pero jamás sería tan idiota como para meterme algo que me deje paralizado como estatua, y Teo tampoco – él siempre insistía en defenderme, no sé si eso es bueno o malo – Akatski ha estado mal desde la muerte de Takeda-San, ya no es el mismo ¿Bien? Ha hecho cosas malas, le ha hecho cosas malas al mismo Teo – eso tensó mis músculos – hoy fue una de ellas, él no está siendo un buen tipo ni siquiera con su propio hermano y aún así este idiota insiste en defenderlo cuando no hay nada que defender.

Hubo silencio, nadie dijo nada por unos momentos, creo que estaban digiriendo la información mientras yo pensaba en algo bueno que decir en favor de Akatski, pero realmente, no encontré nada que decir, y eso me hizo sentir patético.

-Maldita sea Teo – soltó Shin con desgano - ¿Por qué dejas que piense pestes de ti? No es agradable para mí pensar así de ti, y tú no deberías aceptar que alguien te trate como yo te trate por culpa de otra persona – suspiró - sólo tenías que decir que fue tu hermano y ya estaba.

-¿Cómo… - creo que me temblaba la voz, tenía mucha rabia – cómo se supone que diga que mi hermano me hirió a propósito? – Lo miré, no sé muy bien cuál fue mi expresión, pero él me miró como si realmente lo estuviera lamentando como yo - ¿Cómo se supone que diga que es Akatski el que me está cagando la vida?

Él no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada más, yo seguí con mi ira acumulada, apretando los puños sintiendo que la movilidad de mis músculos volvía poco a poco, miré hacia otra dirección, en verdad, ya no había nada más que quisiera decir o escuchar, ya era suficiente.

.-

.-

.-

Sus pasos por las escaleras eran pesados, era la primera vez que subía esas enormes escaleras de tal manera que deseaba nunca llegar a la sima. Recordó cuando era más joven, cuando tenía diez años y corría rápidamente hasta la mitad de ella y luego se escabullía por la izquierda para mimetizarse con los árboles, recordó que lo hacía por lo menos una vez a la semana desde que pudo ir y venir por sí mismo a la escuela, hasta que cumplió quince años y en ese lugar ya no pudo encontrar a la persona que tanto quería ver.

Llegó a la sima, sus ojos estaban un poco perdidos, quería retroceder marcharse, no quería que volviesen a verlo con una mirada lamentable, sin embargo no iba a irse, tenía que estar ahí, tenía que decir lo que había pasado por su causa. Caminó hasta la casa con paso firme, sentía el latir de su corazón chocar contra su pecho al momento de llegar a la puerta y llamar, oyó cómo los pasos se acercaban hasta él, la puerta se abrió dejándole ver a la sonriente madre de Kagome. Ella sonreía, pero luego dejo de hacerlo, lo vio a él, su cara lo decía todo, algo no iba bien y, en ese momento, una sonrisa no pegaría con nada.

-Higurashi-San… - comenzó él.

-¿Dónde está? – Lo interrumpió, él la miró avergonzado de no saber la respuesta y ella lo notó, sus ojos se opacaron, el miedo la inundó por completo - ¿Está… está viva?

Aquello lo sobresaltó, ni siquiera él se había hecho esa pregunta, de pronto una horrible imagen de una Kagome muerta atormentó su alma, un nudo comprimió su pecho, sintió que el aire le faltaba y que las piernas le temblaban, luego recordó a Akatski, luego recordó a Katou Toru, luego recordó la maldición del Pan Ku…

-Está viva – respondió con convicción – su hija está viva.

Tenía que estarlo, estaba seguro que sólo la habían raptado, por el momento era demasiado pronto para utilizar la magia del Pan Ku, la cual sólo podría ser usada con la Shikon no Tama y las joyas de la renovación, las cuales ya no existían en ese tiempo, por lo que la mejor deducción, era que ese hombre estaría buscando la forma de regresarlas a esa época. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a Kagome antes de que eso sucediera.

-Bien – un gran suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Teo iba a inclinarse y pedirle disculpas por no haber protegido a su hija como se merecía, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacerlo ella volvió a abrir su boca – creo en ti Takeda-Kun – eso lo sorprendió, ella lo estaba mirando fijamente y con mucha seguridad – confió en que la traerás de regreso.

-Lo haré – respondió luego de titubear un segundo - ¡Le aseguro que lo haré!

-Muy bien, entonces… - volvió a tomar la manija de la puerta – los estaré esperando – luego la cerró.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí – la voz de Inuyasha inundó la habitación iluminada por las luces de la calle que se colaban por las ventanas – él no volverá a esta casa, Teo.

-Lo sé… - respondió con calma mientras permanecía sentado en su cama – aquí ya no existe mi familia, es sólo una casa vacía.

-¿Entonces por qué te escapas hasta aquí? – parecía molesto.

-Fui a ver a la mama de Kagome… - respondió sin ganas, su amigo pareció interesado – pensé que me insultaría, que me odiaría…

-¿Pero?

-Pero ella dijo que creía en mí… - sus pupilas se cruzaron.

-¿Y cómo es que eso te trajo hasta aquí?

-Despedida – contestó – tengo que despedirme de lo que tenía aquí y darme cuenta de que ya nada de eso volverá… sólo así podre seguir con lo que tengo que hacer.

Inuyasha guardo silencio unos momentos, miró a la solitaria habitación, suspiró, todo el trayecto hasta allá había tenido la idea fija de darle un puñetazo en el centro del rostro, el estúpido se había escapado cuando Inuyasha se levantó al baño, había recuperado casi la totalidad de su movilidad, Kiseki parecía dormir en el sofá y no percatarse de que probablemente ya pudiese moverse, así que Inuyasha se confió en abandonar la habitación sin ningún problema. La sangre le hirvió cuando regresó y en ese lugar no encontró a nadie, vaya que sí quería golpearlo en la cara.

-Felicidades – comentó Akito enseñando un sobre en su mano – lo encontré en la entrada, estaba abierto así que me tomé la libertad de leerlo. – una débil sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Teo, aún así se veía deprimente.

-Debió llegar esta mañana – comentó moviendo un poco los pies – me hubiese gustado ver la cara de mama y Akatski cuando se las mostrara, tenía preparada una buena frase, ahora no la recuerdo muy bien, pero estoy seguro de que era buena… -sus ojos se veía un poco vacios - ¿Podrías llevársela a Shin? Quiero que la vea. Quiero que sepa que no fracasé.

-Podrías ser tú mismo quien se la enseñe.

-No, voy a quedarme aquí esta noche.

-¿Solo…? – Estaba bastante incrédulo de ello, aún más cuando éste asintió – tú no eres capaz de dormir, Teo. No puedes estar solo con esas pesadillas.

-Hoy las necesito.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para torturarte? – estaba molesto.

-Para recordarle a cada una de mis células que debo recuperar a Kagome – respondió firme, Akito guardó silencio – la necesito… la necesito más que a la luz, más que al aire, más que al fuego en mí – sus labios temblaron un poco – puedo perder cualquier cosa, puedo perder a mama, a Akatski, a ti, a mi fuerza, cualquier cosa… pero no a Kagome… puedo perderlo todo y quedarme sin nada, pero aún así en ese lugar tiene que seguir estando Kagome. Sin ella yo… - miró sus palmas derrotadas – sin ella yo no sé siquiera quién soy.

-Descuida, vamos a traerla de regreso aunque nos jodan en el intento.

.-

.-

Había que encontrarla, de eso no había duda, así que Kiseki decidió tomar la mejor herramienta de la cual disponía, Koishikawa Suzuki, ella era una mujer inteligente con los recursos necesarios para encontrar a un enano bajo una roca en cualquier parte del país, justo lo que ellos estaban necesitando en ese minuto. Inuyasha y Teo acudieron a ella al día siguiente, estaba sorprendida, aún mantenía contacto con Teo, pero una visita repentina de esos dos era demasiado extraño, algo debía estar sucediendo de eso no tenía dudas.

-¿Y la compañía? –Preguntó cuando estaban sentados en los sillones de su gran salón – estoy segura de que ellos son capaces de hacer un trabajo mucho mejor que yo.

-No, ellos no – contestó Inuyasha – están fuera de discusión, no nos volveremos a meter con ellos.

Suzuki los miró con duda, pero no hizo las preguntas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza, suspiró y luego sacó su celular, miró a Teo, vio la seriedad del asunto en su mirada.

-¿Akatski no tiene algún lugar donde ir? ¿Un tío, un familiar lejano, un amigo?

-Familia, no. Nadie excepto yo. También tiene a Nell, pero ellos terminaron y por cómo estaba actuando no creo que acuda a ella, él no la metería en algo como esto – ante su respuesta Suzuki pareció insistente con la mirada – amigos… conozco a unos cuantos. Hace tiempo que no estaba saliendo con ellos, pero siguen siendo sus amigos… creo.

-Él nunca fue de muchos amigos, así que debe ser una lista corta – comentó Inuyasha.

-Es más larga que la mía, tú eres el único en ella, él tiene dos – comentó con ironía.

-Están en empate – dijo Suzuki captando su atención – no olvides que yo también estoy en tu lista – ambos sonrieron con ello.

Suzuki marcó un número en su celular, tuvo una conversación introductoria, esa que finge preocupación y te hace preguntar cosas de la vida de la otra persona antes de llegar al punto por el cual hiciste la llamada.

-Ey – comenzó - ¿De casualidad sigues siendo tan bueno con la computadora? – Suzuki rió mientras oía la respuesta por el auricular – bien, entonces quizás puedas hacerle un pequeño favor a una vieja amiga – Inuyasha y Teo se quedaban expectantes cada vez que guardaba silencio para oír a la otra persona - ¿Aún puedes meterte en el sistema de la ciudad? ¿No lo reforzaron? – silencio – quiero que busques a dos personas en las cámara de seguridad – Suzuki se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por el salón – realmente necesito este favor, por favor – eso hacía pensar que estaba obteniendo una negativa – por supuesto que obtendrás una recompensa digna de ti, eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo – Inuyasha soltó un suspiro, aquello era una buena señal - ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! – hizo gestos de éxito frente a sus espectadores, ahora Teo también se sentía aliviado.

Luego de eso Suzuki le dio la dirección y la hora a la cual comenzaba la búsqueda, le dio una excelente descripción de las dos personas que debían encontrar, pero de todas formas le aseguró que les enviaría un mensaje con los rostros de los fugitivos. Se despidió y colgó, luego se acercó a Teo y le tomó una fotografía de frente, aseguró que nadie notaría la diferencia y luego rió, le pidió una fotografía de Kagome y envió las dos imágenes al responsable de la búsqueda.

-Bien, ahora nosotros deberíamos preocuparnos de quienes tenemos a mano – comentó Suzuki mientras iba a un armario y sacaba su chaqueta.

-¿Los amigos de Akatski? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se ponía de pie en compañía de Teo.

-Correcto – dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta e indicaba que la siguieran.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Estaba sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo, no había ninguna marca que no se supiese de memoria, ya se había cansado de luchar contra la puerta que se negaba a abrirse y contra la ventana tapizada que no le dejaba ver la luz del día. También se había cansado de gritar, ya nadie la escuchaba. Al principio, cuando despertó por primera vez en esa habitación solitaria, hizo un gran espectáculo, pateo la ventana y la puerta, golpeó las paredes y grito como loca, su boca escupió todos los improperios que alguna vez había oído escupir a Kiseki, dios sabía que era una larga lista, los gritó fuerte, los grito con toda su energía para que alguien la escuchara, pero cuando comenzaba su espectáculo la puerta se abría y Akatski le dispara algo que la hacía dormir. Estaba cansada de que la obligaran a dormir, sin embargo continuó gritando y pateando, hasta que finalmente Akatski decidió que lo mejor era amarrarle las manos y ponerle algo que cerrara su boca, incluso se consiguió grilletes para que no fuese capaz de patear las paredes.

Llevaba unos dos días encerrada, en ese lugar había una cama, un escritorio y una lámpara que no la dejaba estar en la completa oscuridad. Akatski entraba varia veces al día, le sacaba la mordaza y la alimentaba o le daba de beber, también la llevaba al baño, pero le ponía una bolsa de tela en la cabeza para que no viera dónde estaban cuando saliera de la habitación, además de que procuraba apretar firmemente la punta de su revólver en su espalda advirtiéndole que no hiciera ningún movimiento inadecuado. Lo odiaba, lo estaba odiando como los mil demonios y se lo hacía saber cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no podía creer que el amable Akatski se había transformado en eso, era un traidor de la peor clase, no había ningún perdón que concederle aunque lo rogase.

-Él vendrá por mí – decía cuando le sacaba la mordaza de la boca para darle de beber.

-Y cuando eso suceda, yo lo detendré.

-No podrás – decía, entonces él la miraba fijo firme y volvía a taparle la boca.

-Lo haré – soltaba antes de cerrar la puerta.

Entonces volvía a quedar sola y a sentirse cansada, ya no quería beber, ni comer lo que él le daba, cada vez que lo hacía estaba más convencida de que aquella era la razón por la cual no podía hacer ninguna concentración de energía, era como una niña indefensa sin ningún tipo de poder, así no había forma de poder escapar.

(Conclu: White Lies - There Goes Our Love Again)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Teo ya no sabe cómo lidiar con la decepción de su hermano, sin embargo, no es momento para lamentaciones, lo más importante es encontrar a Kagome lo antes posible, quien sigue en las manos de Takeda Akatski ¡No importa cuanto cueste, Kiseki no se rendirá hasta encontrarla!<em>**

**_Aviso importante: El/La Lector/a "Amo a Kiseki" ha hecho que me diera cuenta de un error en la ficha de Inuyasha (Distracción mía, lo siento). Dice que vivió 12 años en Okinawa, pero debería decir Kyoto. Más adelante volveré a subir la ficha como corresponde. Saludoos!_**

**_Un beso y abraso, no me abandonen nunca y dejen REVIEW!_**


	105. Chapter 105

**jezabel:** Creo que ahora te dejaré con nuevas preguntas jaja.

**jessandre95: **La espera se acabó, aquí está el capitulo, un agrado verte por aquí otra vez, espero siga siendo así :)

**miko kaoru-sama: **Apuesto a que tampoco recuerdas cómo se llamaba la mama! jaja El padre es Kozu Ren, corto y sencillo, no puedes volver a olvidarlo, por lo menos no el Ren.

**Patt: **Descuida el drama pronto te dirá "I´m back!" eso no lo dudes, y, estoy casi segura de que es un drama mucho mas intenso "y duradero" del que hubo en "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida". En cuanto a lo otro ¿3 días? El record había sido 4, y con menos capitulos... ¡Felicitacioneeees! ¡Y Bienvenidaa! Espero verte muy seguido por aquí :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advierto que es un capitulo súper importante, no sé por qué olvidé ponerlo en el final del capitulo anterior, pero bueno, aquí se los digo antes de empezar con la lectura ¡El secreto del pasado al fin será revelado!<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy -Light Me Up)

**_Décimo_**_** - **A veces llega el punto en que descubres que no puede haber nada peor que lo que está pasando en ese minuto... entonces, llega el segundo punto, en que te das cuenta, que sí existía algo todavía peor..._

_**.-**_

He soñado con él, o quizás no fue un sueño, sino que una alucinación, no estoy segura, si estuviera deshidratada quizás estaría completamente segura de la alucinación, pero Akatski sigue trayéndome agua, sigue abriendo la puerta para ver si su víctima sigue aquí, no puedo creer que tenga intenciones de matarme. Puede que haya sido un sueño, pero me han drogado tanto que también puede ser una alucinación. Él estaba aquí, justo junto a mí, me acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, podía ver como ellos se deslizaban por sus dedos, como él los dejaba caer y luego volvía a recogerlos, pude sentir como su yemas se deslizaban por mi oreja y la acariciaba lentamente, sentí como su tacto se deslizaba hasta mi mejilla y bajaba hasta mi mentón, su dedo pulgar rosó mis labios, él me miraba atentamente, sus hermosos y brillantes ojos de plata me atraparon por completo, con ese embrujo que sólo ellos tenían sobre mí, sentí como la piel se me erizaba, quería que él me besara, pero de un momento a otro desapareció, ya no pude verlo más, y, me sentí tan desilusionada de no tenerlo ahí, que me eché a llorar ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¿Me estás buscando? ¿Me estás soñando? Sentí miedo, por primera vez realmente me aterré con lo que estaba pasando, por primera vez sentí que el miedo inundaba todo mi cuerpo y me hacía estremecer. Yo era el Pan-Ku y ellos iban a matarme por eso. Ellos quieren matarme. Voy a morir. Miedo, miedo por todos lados. No quiero, no quiero morir, me aterra morir en este lugar, en este momento. Estoy suplicando que no suceda, pero no es porque realmente le tema a la muerte, eso no me interesa, lo que realmente me está carcomiendo… ¿Qué pasa si muero sin verlo otra vez? ¿Qué pasa si muero antes de volver a mirar sus ojos? A mi… a mi realmente me aterra pensar que me puedo morir y no verlo nunca más.

.-

La puerta se abrió dejando que la luz entrara en la habitación, Kagome ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse, pensó que sólo le daría algo más de agua y se iría, pero en vez de eso Akatski se dirigió a sus grilletes y los soltó, ella lo miró con desconfianza, no sabía qué clase de opinión tener al respecto.

-Voy a sacarte de este cuarto – dijo mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su boca – pero eso no significa que estás libre – arrancó lo que mantenía cerrada su boca – si gritas volveré a encerrarte aquí ¿Entiendes? – ella asintió con rapidez, realmente quería salir de ese lugar – muy bien, aquí vamos – murmuró mientras desataba sus muñecas.

Akatski se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, ella lo miró atenta, pensó que quizás volvería a cerrar la puerta, pero no lo hizo, dejo abierto para que ella pudiese salir. Dudo unos segundos, pero luego se apresuró a la salida antes de que él se arrepintiera. Allí no se encontraba el espantoso lugar que ella esperaba ver, no había tablas rotas, no había cortinas oscuras o personas aterradoras, ese lugar era sólo un departamento cualquiera, y ahí sólo estaban los dos, no había nadie más. Caminó con lentitud mientras se sobaba las muñecas, llegó a la sala, ahí vio la puerta de salida al otro extremo, toda su atención se centró en ella, y Akatski lo notó.

-Ni te molestes – comentó mirándola desde el corredor – está cerrada – luego entró en la cocina y habló – y si gritas te regreso al hoyo.

Kagome lo siguió hasta la cocina, él parecía estar preparando algo para comer, había un reloj en la pared, pronto sería la hora de la cena.

-¿Cuál es la idea? – preguntó mientras éste cortaba unos vegetales.

-Si prefieres el lugar anterior para mí está bien – respondió como si nada, ella se acercó de forma brusca causando que él levantara el cuchillo con el filo justo frente a su cara – dije que nada de movimiento, Kagome.

Era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre, la estaba mirando con algo de molestia, ella se tensó, el cuchillo seguía justo frente a su nariz, así que retrocedió dos paso y el bajo el utensilio.

-No voy a dejarte ir por las buenas, no importa lo que digas, así que déjalo ya.

-¿Tú no quieres a Teo…? – la frente de Akatski se tensó.

-Aún no hablaremos de él.

-Él no va a perdonártelo.

-No lo hará – hubo un segundo de pausa – pero puede que algún día me entienda.

-Qué es lo que… - el cuchillo azotando la mesa de forma peligrosa calló sus palabras.

-¡Vete al salón! – Estaba molesto – ve televisión o algo, pero vete de aquí.

No lo pensó dos veces e hizo caso, fue al salón, se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor, no quería ponerlo nervioso y que la volviese a encerrar. Sus ojos notaron los estantes llenos de fotografías, quiso levantarse y ver cada una de ellas, pero temió que eso pudiese no agradarle a su anfitrión, así que se quedó en su lugar pensando que Akatski estaba más loco de lo que creía si tenía una segunda casa en la que colocaba un centenar de fotografías de la familia que él mismo había aniquilado.

Kagome vio televisión por un buen rato hasta que Akatski apareció otra vez, la miró desde el corredor y luego volvió a desaparecer, pero esta vez no la dejó sola por mucho tiempo, regresó y se sentó junto a ella teniendo un botiquín en sus manos.

-En la cocina me di cuenta que tenías las muñecas heridas – comentó mientras ella lo miraba con desconfianza – déjame ver.

Eso parecía un gesto amable, pero no compensaba para nada todo lo desagradable que había sido con anterioridad. Los ojos de Kagome se posaron en la figura decorativa con forma de jirafa que estaba justo detrás de él, vio una oportunidad, si la tomaba como se debía podría salir de ahí con éxito. Akatski insistió en que le dejase ver sus muñecas, ella sólo le pasó la izquierda, era la que tenía peor aspecto, tanto forcejear no había sido bueno para su piel. Akatski abrió el botiquín y sacó un desinfectante para limpiarle la herida, se concentró en ello a tal nivel que dejo de preocuparse por Kagome, bajo la guardia totalmente y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar la jirafa y golpearlo en la cabeza.

Akatski cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza, estaba aturdido y sangrando, se recuperaría pronto, así que no tenía tiempo que perder, de inmediato se fue a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, la llave tenía que estar ahí, no había otro lugar más seguro que ese. Akatski aún se quejaba de dolor cuando ella encontró lo que buscaba, la había visto trajinar sus bolsillos pero estaba mareado para poder hacer algo al respecto, no obstante, cuando vio las llaves tintineantes fuera de su lugar seguro se obligo a sí mismo a moverse, y, cuando Kagome iba a correr a la puerta, alcanzó a agarrarla del tobillo causando que se fuera directamente contra el suelo. Ambos comenzaron a jalar hacia su lado, Kagome se agarró de la alfombra tratando de tirar, movió su pie tanto como pudo, pero él no quería soltarla, de hecho, comenzó a tirar de ella para acercarla. Eso la desesperó, se vio a sí misma otra vez en la vacía habitación más lejos que nunca de Kiseki, no quería eso, estaba decidida a salir de ahí, así que le pateó la frente con el pie que le quedaba y se liberó de él, gateó un poco y luego se puso de pie para correr a la puerta, podía escuchar el alarido de su captor mientras sus manos torpes trataban de encontrar la llave adecuada en ese manojo, ya había hecho dos intentos cuando sintió que Akatski estaba intentando pararse, la alarma encendió su cuerpo, algunas maldiciones eran arrojadas de su boca mientras sus dedos temblaban buscando la llave correcta. Akatski se apoyó del sofá y logró ponerse de pie, aún estaba mareado, esa mujer había tratado su cráneo como si hubiese sido una pelota de futbol, comenzó a acercarse, no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Finalmente la llave correcta entró, Kagome la hizo girar con velocidad, lo pasos de Akatski ya estaban demasiado cerca cuando abrió la puerta y se apresuró a salir de ese lugar, vio como Akatski se apresuraba a detenerla, pero ella le cerró la puerta justo en el momento preciso para que chocara de forma pesada, luego le echó llave desde fuera, no quería que la siguiera. Oyó los gritos y las patadas contra la puerta, pero no se quedaría ahí para seguir escuchándolos, la luz del atardecer iluminaba su piel mientras echaba una carrera en el pasillo, llegó hasta las escaleras y bajo por ellas como un rayo, uno, dos, tres pisos, se sentía victoriosa, sólo quería seguir corriendo hasta encontrarse frente a frente con Kiseki y poder estrecharlo en sus brazos, sin embargo, al único que se encontró en medio de las escaleras fue a Katou Toru.

Se detuvo de súbito, pero no fue suficiente para evitar toparse de frente contra él y que la agarrara por debajo de los hombros, toda su táctica de escape se había ido por la borda.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa Kagome-chan? – Preguntó de forma tranquila mientras ella trataba de zafarse de su agarre, no iba a rendirse – no puedo creer que te vayas justo cuando vengo a visitarte.

-¡Suéltame! – gimoteó mientras este se la echaba al hombro.

-Si estás aquí fuera quiere decir que no dejaste en buenas condiciones al que te custodiaba – comentó mientras ella seguía pataleando – sí está muy herido no seré tan amable contigo Kagome-chan.

-¡Si no me secuestraran no habría razón para hacerle daño a nadie! – gruñó.

-Debo concederte eso, te estabas defendiendo.

-¡Déjame ir, no tienes derecho a retenerme aquí! – grito mientras éste subía algunas escaleras.

-Esté es un buen lugar, por favor quédate sin hacer tanto escándalo, luego quizás qué dirán los vecinos de mí.

-¡No quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Eres un bárbaro, déjame en paz!

-Kagome-chan, estás rompiendo mi corazón, yo no soy así.

-¡Entonces déjame ir!

En cuanto lo dijo, Ren la bajó de un solo movimiento para ponerla frente a él, ella lo miró atónita y enmudecida, no pensaba que dejaría de arrastrarla hasta su cárcel otra vez. La miró fijo y acarició un poco sus cabellos para que se calmara.

-No soy un bárbaro Kagome-chan, sólo quiero darte un poco de hospitalidad y que te quedes en mi hogar.

-Hablas como si fueses civilizado- masculló algo nerviosa.

-No tendré a nadie en contra de su voluntad – contestó desde muy cerca – sólo te estoy invitando a que pases un tiempo en mi hogar.

-No acepto la invitación – respondió pensando que la atacaría, pero fue todo lo contrario, él se alejo y levantó sus manos.

-Entonces puedes irte – llevaba una peculiar sonrisa en la cara, ella lo miró nerviosa – es en serio, eres libre de ir donde tú quieras – luego se apartó del medio de los escalones para que ella pudiese pasar.

Kagome tragó saliva, aquello era extraño ¿Tanto cautiverio para que finalmente la estuviesen dejando ir? Eso no tenía lógica, ninguna en lo absoluto. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los de ella, volvió a decir que no había problema en que se fuera, su rostro se veía tranquilo, Kagome no podía adivinar qué clase de trampa estaba maquinando, pero por el momento estaba decidida a tomar el salvoconducto que le lanzaban, luego arreglaría las consecuencias de ello. Con mucho cuidado pasó por el lado de él, bajo esos escalones con cautela y, cuando sintió que estaba fuera del alcance de sus manos se apresuró un poco más. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando volvió a oír su voz.

-Es una lástima – dijo sin voltearse a verla, ella planeaba seguir y correr hasta el primer piso, pero lo siguiente la detuvo antes de que pudiese doblar a la siguiente corrida de escalones – justo cuando planeaba contar una historia acerca de Takeda Teo – ni un musculo de su cuerpo se movió – una muy interesante historia.

Ren no se movió, guardó silencio unos momentos y esperó paciente, luego sintió como pequeños pies subía por las escaleras, ella pasó junto a él para seguir subiendo, apenas lo miró, sólo siguió su camino de vuelta al departamento que acababa de abandonar. El hombre sonrió con una pequeña mueca y la siguió de cerca, no dijo nada más, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Él sí era un hombre inteligente.

Subieron las escaleras a paso ligero, el celular de él comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón, pero no se molestó en contestarlo, sabía muy bien quién era y qué quería. Kagome estaba tragándose toda su rabia, volvía voluntariamente al hoyo tal cual Katou Toru lo quiso, le molestaba estar bajo su juego, pero el anzuelo que le había lanzado era algo más apetitoso y urgente para ella que el hecho de escapar. Probablemente había sido engañada, eso era demasiado posible teniendo en cuanta la situación, pero no podía quedarse con la duda en una aspecto como ese, cualquier cosa que él tuviese que decir sobre Kiseki podía ser de suma importancia para el futuro, además, puede que de una vez por todas terminara con esa duda espantosa que la estaba atormentando.

Llegaron hasta el departamento 402, las llaves todavía estaban puestas, pero ya no se oía un escándalo, el bolsillo de Katou no dejaba de vibrar cuando Kagome se hizo a un lado para que él girara el pestillo y abriera la puerta. Junto a la ventana había un joven con un celular pegado a la oreja, parecía algo inquieto porque alguien no le contestaba la llamada, pero tan pronto como la puerta se abrió entendió cual era la razón, su brazo cayó de forma pesada junto al aparato, mostró una mirada molesta hacia Kagome, pero no dijo nada, y, ella tampoco lo hizo, Akatski tenía un manchón rojo en la frente, la ropa desarreglada por los tirones en el suelo y su furia contra la puerta, también había manchas de sangre en su pollera, llegó ahí a causa de que había pasado por ahí la mano que había posado sobre su nuca herida. Katou Toru tenía un rostro sereno, mientras que Akatski parecía resignado.

-No estoy enfadado – comentó el recién llegado haciendo que Kagome pasara para luego cerrar la puerta, no volvió a poner el cerrojo.

-¿Y a mí qué? – respondió de mal humor mientras arrojaba el celular sobre una mesita y comenzaba a ordenar lo que el torbellino Higurashi había causado. Katou le hizo una seña a Kagome para que se sentara en el sofá.

-Tampoco deberías estar enojado con ella – comentó cuando Akatski estuvo a punto de regresar todo lo que había caído del botiquín cuando lo golpearon, no estaba siendo muy suave – Kagome-chan sólo se estaba defendiendo – Akatski siguió guardando con agresividad sin mirar a la mencionada - ¿Me has oído, Akatski?

-¡Lo sé! – Grito con enfado empujando el botiquín y haciendo que las cosas volviesen a caer.

Kagome no se exaltó ni un poco con esa reacción, Akatski se puso de pie con molestia, pateó un frasco de pastillas y se sentó de forma pesada en el sofá frente a ella. Estaba molesto, pero parecía que no fuese precisamente con ella, quizás con sigo mismo. Katou suspiró, ahora él era el que estaba agachado recogiendo el desastre.

-Dijiste que me contarías una historia – habló Kagome cuando Katou finalizó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Lo haré – contestó antes de que ella lo perdiera de vista, Kagome y Akatski quedaron solos por unos minutos, ambos se miraron de reojo, las cosas no estaba yendo bien entre ellos dos – pero primero lo primero – dijo Katou al salir de la cocina con una paño húmedo en las manos.

Se sentó junto Akatski quien tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, "ven aquí", lo invitó con calma haciéndole una seña con su mano, él no parecía muy feliz de moverse, la frase tuvo que ser repetida para que se animara a obedecer, se sentó más adelante y agachó el cuello para que él pudiese ver mejor la herida en su nuca. Lo examinó con cuidado, como si fuera muy frágil, luego puso el paño húmedo sobre la herida y volvió a revisar, sonrió levemente diciendo que sólo había sido un rasguño, parecía aliviado, Kagome vio bien ese destello en sus ojos, recordaba también haberlo visto en su propia madre. Katou nunca cerró el botiquín que recogió, curó la herida y luego puso un parche que la mantuviese segura. Kagome escuchó como un tímido gracias salía de la boca de Akatski. Kagome ya no necesitaba que alguien se lo corroborara, ella ya sabía la verdad, estaba claramente frente a ella.

-No tan rápido, aún falta tu frente – contestó Ren moviendo suavemente la cabeza de Akatski, iba a poner la otra punta del paño sobre su piel cuando Kagome simplemente estalló sin poder contenerlo más.

-Eres su padre – exclamó con voz fuerte y firme dejándolos paralizados a ambos – Katou Toru no existe, tu nombre es Kozu Ren.

Akatski le arrebató el paño a su padre y lo puso en su frente aludiendo a que él lo podía hacerlo solo. Kagome mantenía una respiración agitada, lo que había dicho lo había dicho como una afirmación, pero estaba nerviosa ante lo que pudiese decir ese hombre. Él la miró, hubo una pequeña mueca en su rostro, "que inteligente", lo oyó decir, "es por cosas como estás que me agradas tanto".

-Por eso Akatski se puso en contra de Teo, eso sólo podía ser así por algo como esto, Akatski jamás traicionaría a Teo con un desconocido – estaba alterada, ellos la miraron atentos – es injusto ¡Eres injusto! Tienes dos hijos no uno, no puedes amar a uno y odiar al otro – la irá comenzó a invadirla a tal grado que tuvo que ponerse de pie – ¡Cómo puedes ser capaz de intentar acabar con tu propio hijo! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Desapareces de su vida y cuando te dignas a aparecer sólo lo haces para arrebatarle todo lo que tiene! ¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso y espero que te pudras en el infierno!

-¡Cierra la boca! – Rugió Akatski poniéndose de pie de súbito - ¡Tú no tienes idea de nada, así que no puedes enjuiciar!

-¡Sí tengo idea! – Grito ella - ¡Él es un traidor, no sólo los traicionó a ustedes, no sólo a su propio hijo, también lo hizo con sus amigos! – Miró fijo al aludido - ¡Tú traicionaste a tus amigos y provocaste el desastre que existe ahora!

-¡Eso es…! – Akatski iba a defenderlo, pero él mismo fue quien lo detuvo.

-Es suficiente, siéntense los dos – Akatski apretó los puños y se sentó de mala gana, Kagome aún mostraba su rostro acusador y permanecía de pie - ¿Quieres saber la verdad o no? – Interrogó – te diré todo lo que tengas que saber de mí, responderé cada una de tus preguntas, pero para eso necesito que te sientes y seas capaz de escucharme – ella obedeció con desconfianza, sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Vas a contarme mentiras como el día que nos conocimos? – evidentemente guardaba un rencor por aquella ocasión en el bar, el sonrió de forma torcida, una mueca muy similar a una que había hecho aquel día. Ahora entendí por qué su rostro le parecía tan familiar, Teo, sin saberlo, además del parecido tenía muchos gestos similares a los de su padre.

-No, no será como ese día – respondió serio – le pedí a Akatski que te trajera aquí porque quería hablar contigo, es necesario que lo sepas todo.

-¿Y para hablar conmigo era necesario secuestrarme?

-Por supuesto, te necesitaba lejos de Teo lo más rápido posible – Ella iba a protestar, pero Ren se encargó de adelantarse – también hablaremos de eso, sólo necesito que me escuches, Kagome. Luego de esto puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí.

-Muy bien, habla – incitó de forma tosca.

-Primero que nada – estaba serio – me urge aclarar el punto más importante – la miro fijo y luego habló con fuerza y seguridad – amo a Teo – se acercó un poco más en el sofá para que lo entendiera bien – es mi hijo y lo amo tanto como amo a Akatski, ellos son lo único que tengo y lo único que me importa, sin discusión ¡Los dos! Amo tanto a ese crio que fui capaz de romper la promesa que hice cuando me fui, así que no quiero volver a escucharte decir lo que dijiste.

-¿Sí? ¿Y dónde está ese amor tan devoto que mencionas? – soltó con ironía, él decidió no entrar en la pelea.

-¿Sabes cuál es mi habilidad, no? – No espero que ella respondiera – puedo ver el futuro – sonó más como una sentencia a algo positivo – desde que tengo memoria… las imágenes sólo aparecen, están ahí como un flash, no lo puedo controlar. Me di cuenta realmente de lo que podía hacer cuando murieron mis padres, vi la imagen del accidente tan nítida y clara que aún puedo recordarla, pensé que tan sólo era mi imaginación, ya sabes, uno tiende a imaginar cosas estúpidas… pero luego ellos realmente murieron, y lo hicieron exactamente de la forma en que vi que sería. Las imágenes siempre aparecían y luego se cumplían, algunas pasaban de inmediato, otras se demoraban mucho tiempo en ocurrir.

-Así supiste de Kusawa y Yamamoto-San antes de siquiera conocerlos – soltó Kagome, él lanzó un pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, así fue… - hubo una pequeña pausa – y así fue como también supe de Momo – Kagome notó el pequeño brillo en sus ojos en cuanto dijo ese nombre, Akatski se puso algo inquieto en su lugar – yo supe de ella diez años antes de conocerla, y estuve esperándola, la esperé ansioso y la busqué con desesperación, jamás podía salir de mi casa sin mirar una y otra vez a mis costados por si llegaba a aparecer cerca de mí – parecía feliz hablando de ella – y cuando al fin lo hice, cuando al fin la encontré – la sonrisa de antes ahora era triste – lo vi… vi su muerte en mis ojos – Kagome recordó la conversación que había tenido con la mencionada en el hospital – y no tienes idea de cuánto odie tener estos ojos… - dio una pequeña pausa para seguir – como ya sabes, también fui capaz de ver a Teo en mis visiones, sólo lo vi a él, así que te imaginarás la sorpresa que me lleve cuando supe que eran dos – río un poco, en verdad se veía feliz al recordar – eran tan pequeños e indefensos, lo juro, nunca había visto algo más frágil en mi vida, me hacían sentir que si los tocaba podían desaparecer y un miedo enorme apareció en mí, un miedo infundado por el amor, el temor de perderlos era algo que jamás había sentido en mi vida.

-¿Entonces… por qué tú…? – él parecía hablar en serio, así que la duda no hacía más que aumentar.

-¿Cómo supiste que yo era Kozu Ren? – interrogó.

-Yamamoto-San tiene una fotografía de cuando iban en secundaria, además de… - no la dejo terminar.

-Ah, la foto, claro – río otro poco – él siempre ha sido muy ciego, Moto descubrió el parecido de inmediato, a Io tendrías que gritárselo… o quizás no ha querido verlo.

-El día que murió Takeda-San tú fuiste a despedirte de ella como prometiste… - siguió Kagome.

-La pista final…

-Le dejaste creer a Teo que la habías matado.

-Sí… - parecía melancólico.

-Le ha dejado creer muchas cosas – comentó Akatski desde su lugar.

-La idea de juntar a las personas con habilidades nació de mí ¿Lo sabías? – ella asintió – en verdad yo nunca pensé en algo tan grande como ellos dos lo hicieron, yo sólo pensé "quiero conocerlos", nada más, pero luego todo… todo se distorsionó… no hacía falta un poder para verlo, ellos se estaban volviendo ambiciosos, cada uno tenía su propia idea de lo que debiese ser – volvió a mirar a Kagome – nunca les presenté a Momo… siempre busque escusas para que no la vieran, cuando nos casamos, lo hicimos sólo entre nosotros y luego lo conté, incluso con los niños, yo no les dije que había sido padre sino hasta un mes después de que habían nacido…

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque no soy capaz de controlar lo que veo y no fui capaz de ver en lo que se convertirían antes de contarles que iba a tener un niño que ellos denominaron clase espécimen – sentenció con seriedad – yo sólo lo dije antes de saber cómo serían, y como lo dije, ello sabían que sucedería… lamentablemente no me equivoco… - sus ojos se opacaron un poco – ellos esperaban como depredadores, aguardaban al niño prometido como si fuese un trofeo, un tesoro invaluable que ellos pudiesen utilizar.

-Por eso nunca dijiste que eran dos…

-Eran tan pequeños… no tenía idea si ambos eran lo que había visto o si era sólo uno de los dos, podía ser Akatski o Teo, cualquiera, sin embargo – apretó sus puños – no iba a permitir que ninguno de los dos cayera en medio de ese juego de poder.

-Entonces fingiste tu muerte y la de toda tu familia – habló Kagome – pero terminarte provocando una guerra entre ellos.

-Lo sabía, pude verla antes de que todo sucediera – eso la sorprendió – la rivalidad entre Moto e Io iba a estallar, pude verlo claro como el agua. Trate de que las cosas se calmaran, trate de que todo volviese a ser como cuando éramos niños, lo juro, estaba luchando para que esa horrible visión no ocurriera… - una mano se fue hasta la parte trasera de su cuello – hasta que tuve otra visión… - Kagome pudo ver la ira escondida en él – ya no era un simple temor, los vi a ellos dos utilizando a mi hijo, vi la disputa por obtener su poder, vi el sufrimiento de él al estar atrapado en eso – Kagome lo miró atenta – así que tome mi decisión, no iba a permitir que eso sucediera e hice lo único que podía hacer – inhalo fuerte y enderezó su columna para hacer la confesión – tú tienes razón, soy un traidor, yo los traicioné - lo dijo, pero no hubo señal de culpa – les dije que el niño prometido finalmente había llegado, oh, no tienes idea de lo feliz que estaban, sé que ellos no querían, pero no podían evitar tener intenciones ocultas dentro de sí. Les dije que era momento de conocerlo, ellos iban a hacerlo, estaban emocionados, pero una semana antes sembré la semilla. Le dije a Io: "No confió en Moto", le dije a Moto: "No me fio de Io", y claro, ellos me callaron, dijeron que era imposible, que no pensara de esa manera, y era evidente, si éramos familia… ellos eran mi familia y yo los traicioné… El día antes a la visita conseguí cuerpos de la morgue y quemé la casa, tomé a Momo y a los niños y nos hice desaparecer.

-Espera… - estaba un poco atónita – eso quiere decir que…

-Que los engañó – habló Akatski – les hizo creer a ambos que el otro era el responsable de la muerte del querido Ren – Kagome no podía creerlo.

-¡Cómo pudiste hacer algo así! – Exclamó alarmada - ¡Ellos te amaban! ¡Ellos se amaban el uno al otro y tú hiciste que se odiaran! ¡Tú iniciaste todo!

-Sí, yo hice que Io culpara a Moto de mi muerte y que Moto culpara a Io – no se veía orgulloso, pero tampoco culpable.

-No puedo creer que fueses capaz de algo así ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! Toda su vida han creído que fueron traicionados por ellos mismos cuando en verdad fuiste tú. Destruiste la familia que tenían, el amor, la confianza ¡Los empujaste a que trataran de matarse el uno al otro! ¡Su estúpido enfrentamiento siempre fue para vengarte a ti!

-Respóndeme esto Kagome-chan, si Akito muriera de repente ¿Te quedarías sin hacer nada? – Ella no entendió – no, si él muriese te encargarías de descubrir cómo paso, te encargarías de encontrar un responsable.

-Sí querías un culpable pudiste buscar a otro.

-Ellos buscarían y tarde o temprano descubrirían la verdad, y luego me encontrarían.

-Pero…

-No entiendes, Kagome-chan, para que funcionará necesitaba un culpable, alguien a quien se pudiese perseguir, alguien que desviara el tema de mí, alguien que no levantara sospechas y no los hiciera investigar hasta llegar a la verdad – la estaba mirando sin pestañear – piensa con la cabeza fría como yo lo hice, la única manera de que ellos no descubrieran que seguía vivo era que pensaran que ellos mismo eran los culpables, de lo contrario eso no funcionaría.

-Pero lo que provocaste…

-Tome una decisión – respondió firme y fuerte – eran dos opciones, esperar a que la bomba estallar por sí sola y que en medio de eso metieran a mi hijo en la miseria, o provocar la guerra yo mismo y desaparecer protegiendo a mis hijos – se veía seguro de lo que decía – yo hice mi elección… y no me arrepiento de haberla tomado.

Akatski no dijo nada, pero puso una mano en su hombro demostrándole su apoyo, diciéndole en silencio que aquella decisión no había sido incorrecta, Kagome guardó silencio para seguir oyéndolo.

-Después de eso tenía que hacernos desaparecer, los saque de la ciudad esperando que nunca volvieran, pero Momo regreso con los niños diciendo que el mejor lugar para esconderse es el mismo hogar del enemigo, además, había vuelto a su nombre de soltera y Akatski y Teo no llevaban el mío sino el de ella. Momo dijo que no los encontrarían, porque no la conocían y nuestros hijos eran dos y no uno como ellos pensaban. Además no tenía familia ahí, así que pensó que no había forma de reconocerlos… y así fue.

-Así que como regresaron a la ciudad te fuiste para que no te encontraran.

-No. Si yo hubiese planeado quedarme con ellos Momo jamás hubiese regresado a la ciudad, en vez de eso hubiésemos viajado a América o a cualquier lugar lejano.

-Él nunca planeó quedarse – dijo Akatski, ella miró a Ren buscando una explicación.

-Los traicione… traicioné a mi familia – se veía realmente melancólico – no podía permitirme una vida feliz después de haber hecho eso – agachó la mirada – si había arruinado la vida de ellos, también arruinaría la mía, así que me prometí a mí mismo que jamás disfrutaría de mis hijos y mi mujer… juré que no volvería a ver a Momo hasta el día de su muerte, juré que mis hijos jamás sabrían de mí y le hice prometer a Momo que jamás diría nada… Ese sería mi castigo, una vida entera sin aquellos a quienes amo.

Hubo un largo silencio, el más grande pecado de Kozu Ren era aplastante, era dificultoso decir algo luego de esa declaración.

-Comprendo que lo que hiciste no fue del todo correcto – comenzó Kagome – sin embargo las razones que te llevaron a ello… - no pudo terminar.

-Enloquecí a Moto ¿Sabes? – El peso de la culpa estaba sobre él – lo volví obsesivo y cruel y a Io frío y calculador… yo los arruiné por completo.

-Sí, y fueron esos mismo hombres los que finalmente tomaron a tu hijo, a Teo – declaró ella haciéndolo temblar – todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que pasaste no sirvió, porque aunque ellos no supieran que era tú hijo de igual forma lo tomaron, sobretodo Kusawa, él destrozó a Kiseki más que nadie.

-Lo sé, lo sé - se tomó la cabeza en forma de lamento – me fui, me entrené y me instruí en todo tipo de cosas para poder hacer algo en caso de que lo encontraran, entre esos viajes siempre venía acá y los vigilaba de lejos, por dios mira esta habitación, está llena de fotografías furtivas – revolvió sus cabellos con algo de desesperación – siempre que volvía todo estaba bien, siempre estaba bien, hasta que un día dejo de estar bien… cuando regresé Teo ya había perdido la memoria y tu habías entrado en su vida junto a Akito, incluso la compañía sabía de él. Tuve que meterme en los archivos del edificio para encontrar la gaveta con todos los crímenes de Teo – apretó los puños en sus cabellos – decenas y decenas de crímenes, no entendía cómo pudo haber pasado y volví a odiar a mis ojos por no haberlo visto para impedir que pasara – se veía frustrado – luego cayó al hospital y entre tanto investigar descubrí que no era la primera vez que caía ahí y que en ambas ocasiones había sido por la misma razón – jaló más fuerte de sus cabellos – quería matar a Moto, yo realmente deseaba estrangularlo entre mis dedos por lo que le había hecho, a él y a Io, ambos intentaron matarlo, ambos continuaron intentándolo – estaba furioso – Y luego Teo… Teo simplemente acabo con todo matando a Moto, y me enfurecí más porque eso no debería ser así, porque Teo no tendría por qué matar a nadie para salvar su vida, él nunca debió haberse manchado las manos con sangre.

-¿Entonces te uniste a los enemigos? – Interrumpió Kagome – eso no tiene sentido.

-Sabía que Moto tenía una hija… - prosiguió un poco más calmado – cuando vi su cadáver en medio del bosque, cuando ni siquiera Io fue capaz de recogerlo…

-Se lo llevaste a Shizuku… - concluyó Kagome – sentiste culpa.

-Yo no tuve que decirle qué había pasado, ella se hizo una perfecta imagen de ello, sabía que su padre estaba obsesionado con alguien peligroso – alejó las manos de su melena y paso la mano derecha por su frente – lo vi en sus ojos, ella iba a vengarse, así que decidí hacerme su amigo – Kagome lo miró con extrañeza – si planeaba proteger a Teo era mejor hacerlo desde ahí que desde fuera. Comenzó suave, tan sólo espiarlo, la niña iba a darle el trabajo a Minato, pero me encargue de convencerla de que me lo diera a mí, desde ahí ese idiota comenzó a odiarme – rió ante eso, luego continuó – envié a Aoi porque sabía que ella terminaría agarrándole cariño, sabía que ella era el tipo de persona que sólo había estado en el lugar incorrecto el día incorrecto, ella era una buena chica, jamás le haría daño a Teo – se echó para atrás y apoyó su espalada en el respaldo del sofá al igual que su hijo – nunca se lo agradecí, pero ella realmente me ayudó a conocerlo más… jamás pensé que pudiese estar en frente de él y hablarle – sonrió ampliamente – se supone que no debía hacerlo, pero la tentación fue tanta que no pude manejarlo…

-¿Qué pasa con lo de Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome.

-Teo le habló a Aoi sobre su vida pasada, no te mencionó a ti, pero habló mucho de Akito – vio un poco de tristeza en Kagome, quiso repararlo – a ella no le dijo de ti, pero a mí sí – ella lo miró atenta – una vez lo hizo, te parecerá extraño, pero allá en Osaka nos llevábamos bastante bien, le di confianza, dijo que aquí había defraudado a alguien importante, a la persona más importante, creo que en ese tiempo ya estaba pensando en regresar, a menudo notaba que soñaba con la nada o lanzaba una sonrisa débil cuando abrazaba a Aoi y parecía querer abrazar a otra persona. Sólo tuve que escarbar un poco por otros lados para saber quien eras tú realmente y qué tanto estabas metida en él – ella le sonrió levemente, aún no estaba completamente cómoda – en fin, volviendo al tema, cuando oí lo de Tessaiga fue la luz que necesitaba para conseguir algo en lo que estaba pensando, pero no sabía cómo conseguir.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Moto… yo sabía de las habilidades de Shizuku, yo le di la idea de revivirlo – Kagome lo miró con indignación – cuando volví a Tokyo y me encontré con todo el desastre de Teo, entendí que las cosas no podían quedar así, que tenía que hacer algo al respecto… pero con Moto muerto eso no podría ser.

-¡Claro, ahora él está por ahí pensando en cómo cazar a Kiseki!

-No, está muerto, él y Minato – defendió Akatski – Ren los mató – Kagome estaba atónita.

-Necesitaba probar algo personal… - parecía no querer hablar de eso – lo reviví para ver si tenía salvación, para ver si era capaz de redimir lo que hizo, pero no… y no tengo idea de por qué lo intenté si yo mismo vi la imagen de mi espada atravesándolo… esperanza quizás…

-Él… ¿Se dio cuenta de que eras tú?

-Sí – contestó con melancolía – tuvimos nuestra charla… él sabía lo que iba a hacer y lo peor es que no me culpo por ello, todo lo contrario… él idiota me sonrió diciendo que era bueno verme otra vez – puso una mano sobre su cara al recordar la escena – es mi culpa… todo en lo que se convirtió Moto fue culpa mía… - suspiró y volvió a sentarse con la columna recta – he cometido muchos errores, pero planeo solucionarlos todos, los repararé.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Voy a destruir lo que comencé – Kagome lo miró aún sin poder entender - la compañía, el imperio que se ha construido Io y el grupo desorientado que heredo Shizuku de Moto, lo destruiré todo.

-Como que vas a… - trato de ordenar la idea - ¿Qué vas a hacer con exactitud?

-Esto es explicito Kagome-chan, voy a hacerlos desaparecer, adiós a toda esa basura, van a desaparecer, extirparé mi semilla desde la raíz y de forma definitiva.

-Espera ¡¿Tú estás de acuerdo con eso?! – ahora se dirigió al hijo.

-Ellos fueron los que arruinaron a Teo, ellos son los que siguen arruinando a otras personas.

-¡Pero ahí hay personas que no tienen nada que ver en esto, inocentes!

-Si comparten esos pensamientos, entonces no son inocentes – contestó Ren.

-Pero…

-Este tema no es de tu incumbencia, odio a la compañía, odio al nido y todo lo que dejo mi estúpida idea, yo lo inicie así que yo me encargaré de finalizarlo.

-Bien – Kagome se puso de pie – es suficiente, ahora deseo irme.

-No – respondió Ren mirándola desde su lugar.

-Dijiste que…

-La puerta no tiene cerrojo – la interrumpió – pero aún no escuchas lo que quiero que escuches. Lo otro fue sólo para que pudieses confiar en lo que te digo – ella lo miró nerviosa – siéntate, necesitamos discutir esto – Kagome vio como Akatski se reacomodaba en el sofá, al parecer ese tema era más interesante para él, así que volvió a su lugar.

-Se trata del Pan-ku ¿No? Que quieres matarme – habló con voz algo temblorosa.

-Kagome-chan – rió suavemente – eres inocente, dime de qué me puede servir el Pan-ku a mí. Además ¿Qué es lo que se supone que eliminaría? La maldad está en todos los hombres – ella lo miró exigiendo que fuese más explicito –fue mentira Kagome-chan, todo una mentira para separarte de Teo.

Quedo anonadada, no entendía porqué inventar una cosa como esa, cómo podían engañarlos así sabiendo lo que ese hecho había significado para ellos, aquello fue por lo que se separaron, fue lo que se llevó a Kiseki, fue lo que la dejo sola, fue lo que los condenó a no estar juntos, aquello fue lo que los marcó para siempre, en la vida pasada, en esa y quizás en las siguientes. Sintió enfado por eso, desde el centro de su estomago nació un deseo incontrolable de darle un puñetazo en el centro de la cara, quería poder golpearlo cien veces si era posible. Sin embargo, ahogó el deseo ante lo que parecía más urgente, había dicho una mentira tan terrorífica sólo para mantenerlos separados, no entendía por qué, en su cabeza no cabía un claro pensamiento de por qué ese hombre se empeñaba en no permitirles estar juntos como debiese ser, sólo una pequeña y débil idea cruzó su mente: "¿No cree que soy adecuada para él?". Entonces el semblante de Kozu Ren acumuló más seriedad.

-Eres inteligente, bonita y agradable – comenzó – tiene el corazón tal dulce como el de una manzana roja, eres fuerte, tanto como para defenderte a ti misma como a quienes amas. Eso es lo que haces, siempre combates por él, lo proteges, lo cubres, lo haces vivir y querer respirar, tú por completo eres su esencia – sus ojos estaban fijos en ella - no te rindes, estás ahí hasta el último momento, lo pones de pie, eres todo, exactamente, cada parte de ti, cada mínima cosa en ti ha sido forjada para ser precisamente lo que Teo necesita.

Era imposible para ella comprenderlo, no había dicho nada malo, no había mencionado ni una sola razón por la cual no quererla junto a Takeda Teo, todo lo contrario, eran sólo cosas que corroboraban que no había otra persona para él que no fuese ella. Fue entonces en que Akatski decidió hablar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui a pedirte que te alejaras de él? – Ella asintió con rapidez – te debo una disculpa por ello. Te hice creer que Teo no podía dormir bien sin alguien junto a él porque las pesadillas lo atormentaban, bueno, eso también fue una mentira – la miró melancólico – la verdad es que su condición es aún peor que eso – eso fue inesperado, cualquiera hubiese dicho que iba a decir algo favorable – Teo jamás duerme sin las pesadillas, aunque duerma con alguien al lado, las pesadillas aparecen, la única persona que logra que duerma en calma, eres tú… - se veía triste – eres la única persona capaz de darle calma Kagome.

-Bien – trataba de asimilarlo - ¿Y cuál es el problema? Sólo han dicho que él me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él… no entiendo porque insisten en que no estemos juntos, nos amamos de una forma que nadie puede comprender, él es todo para mí y yo soy todo para él – una mueca salió de los labios de Ren - Qué…

-Ese es el problema Kagome-chan… - soltó Ren en una débil línea de voz que hubiese deseado no lanzar.

Leves líneas adornaron la frente de ella, su boca se abrió un poco, su rostro tenía una expresión de que las difusas explicaciones no estaban siendo suficientes para ella, no obstante, sus ojos se posaron sobre el rostro de ese hombre, quien la miró con una gota de lastima y desolación, notó el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, notó la traba que tenía para soltar lo que tenía que decir, vio el gesto en sus labios que indicaban que quería borrar aquella realidad, entonces lo entendió y él se dio cuenta de que lo hizo. Una inhalación agonizante llenó los pulmones de Kagome, mientras un brillo muerto adornaba sus ojos, sus labios se abrieron de forma pesada y el aire salió formando la pregunta dorada.

-¿Qué has visto?

(Conclu: White Lies - There Goes Our Love Again)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalmente Ren a contado toda la verdad sobre su pasado, cada una de las culpas con las que carga sigue latente como si el tiempo jamás hubiese transcurrido. Además, ha aclarado su genuino amor por los gemelos y las razones que le llevaron a enfrentarse al menor de ellos ¡El papel de agente infiltrado que le brindo la oportunidad de acercarse a su hijo menor aún cuando por su propia promesa nunca debió hacerlo fue el que lo llevó a que sus ojos vieran la desgracia futura! Pero... ¿Cual es? Está preparado para decírsela a Kagome, pero... ¿Acaso ella está preparada para oírla? ¡La explicación de tanta traición familiar está cerca! ¡Las conclusiones están a la vuelta de la esquina y pronto los secretos dejarán de ser secretos! Pero mientras está importante conversación continua... ¿Dónde están Teo y Akatski?<strong>_

_**Ok, este ha sido un capitulo de prestar mucha atención, aquí está la esencia de Kozu Ren y una clara explicación de cómo teminó de la manera en que está ahora. En cuanto al final del capitulo... sé que quizás lo deje en el peor momento posible para ustedes, pero hay un mejor momento para revelar esta verdad, créanme. ¡Sean paciente, ya vendra! Besos, abrazos y no me abandonen nunca!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	106. Chapter 106

**alejandra alcala: **Me alegra que la historia tenga tal efecto, espero que siga así hasta el final. nos leemos!

**jezabel: **La idea es dejarlo con la intriga y ganas de más :)

**jessandre95: **Esta vez me atrasé un poco, pero llegó jajaja ¿Qué deporte practicas?

**Aniita: **Me alegra que seas capaz de comprender un poco más a Akatski y a Ren, quizás en el próximo capitulo seas capaz de comprenderlos más (Doceavo). Saludos!

**NATA12: **Que gusto que alguién se esté preguntando por el paradero de Sasa y qué es de su vida :D . Es un personaje creado por mí así que le tengo el cariño correspondiente, a pesar de que no es la estrella de la historia, es un rol relevante. Por ahora no puedo hablarte de él, pero puedo decirte que no lo he echado al olvido, Mako aún tiene mucho que dar. Respecto al final, espero que realmente sea una sorpresa, de lo contrario se volverá aburrido. Espero nos sigamos leyendo, saludos!

**aleja25: **Sí, Ren es un caso especial, es un personaje que no sabes si amar u odiar. Creo que para entenderlo, tienen que tener en cuenta que es el padre de Teo, no sé si me entiendes. Gracias por leer la historia, espero seguir viendote por aquí.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Onceavo - **Quiero pedir disculpas, no porque vaya a resolver algo con eso, sólo necesito hacerlo... porque conozco el tamaño de la culpa que tengo en esto._

_**.-**_

Investigaron en casa de los amigos de Akatski, Teo golpeaba la puerta y hacia algunas preguntas, al no obtener respuestas útiles Suzuki simplemente dormía a todo aquel que estuviera en la casa para que así pudiesen registrarla con tranquilidad, en ninguno de los sitios encontraron algo que delatara el paradero de Akatski, mucho menos hallaron a Kagome. Sin embargo eso no fue una sorpresa, Teo jamás creyó que encontrarían algo ahí, pero era mejor intentarlo que no hacer nada, si hubiese estado equivocado con respecto a su juicio, hubiera sido la persona más feliz del mundo.

El amigo de Suzuki hizo su mejor trabajo, logró hallarlos con las cámaras, vio a Akatski correr por algunas calles con Kagome al hombro y luego subiéndose en un automóvil, trato de seguir la pista, pero finalmente se perdió, se metió en sector sin cámara de seguridad y luego fue imposible encontrarlo otra vez, Akatski jamás continuó el camino junto al auto, lo estacionó en una calle abandonada y luego se marchó junto a su cautiva. Los tres habían encontrado el vehículo en aquella calle cuando fueron en busca de la patente, fue decepcionante no encontrarlos ni a ellos ni a una pista, tan sólo el envoltorio de una barra de chocolate que el gemelo debió haber devorado, o quizás del dueño del auto, ya que el amigo de Suzuki mencionó que en la estación de policía había sido reportado su robo. Buscaron en los lugares aledaños, mientras que el hombre de la computadora buscaban en el aeropuerto y puntos de salida de la ciudad, por si es que la había sacado, pero en ninguno de los dos casos encontraron pistas, se había transformado en un callejón sin salida.

-Lo siento, he hecho todo lo que he podido – dijo Suzuki con pesar – me temo que no puedo hacer nada más – Teo agarró los mechones de su cabeza y los estrujó en sus puños mientras apretaba los dientes, se estaba desesperando y sentía que el tiempo se le escapaba – aún te queda una opción – Teo y Akito prestaron suma atención a sus palabras – ya se las he mencionado… la compañía podría… - la alterada voz de Inuyasha no le permitió continuar.

-No, la compañía no. Hemos acordado que no nos mezclaremos con ellos otra vez.

-Lo sé, pero…

-¡No, está en discusión Koishikawa! – Gruño con ojos severos.

-¿Qué otras opciones tenemos? – preguntó Teo con un rostro cansado.

-¿A mi parecer? – él asintió – sólo esa, Teo, según como yo lo veo sólo te queda la compañía.

-Pero justamente esa no puede ser una opción así que deberías pensar en otra – Inuyasha seguía molesto con su insistencia, no quería que convenciera a Kiseki.

-¿Cómo cual? – Ahora ella era la molesta, la ironía de siempre salió de su boca - ¿Quieres ir de ciudad en ciudad, casa por casa viendo si alguien ha visto a Kagome y al loco de Akatski por ahí? - el rostro de Akito hizo una mueca - ¡Despierta! Tú mejor opción es la compañía y ninguna más. Ellos tienen una red por todo el país y además personas que pueden encontrar a otras sin siquiera conocerlas, o bien saben de alguien que puede hacerlo. Es la mejor opción.

-Ella tiene razón – declaró Teo con pesar.

-No, de eso nada – negó con la cabeza e insistió aún más al ver el rostro resignado de su amigo – no podemos volver ahí, tú no puedes volver ahí.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer, necesito encontrarla – la necesidad era evidente en su rostro – tenemos que hablar con Yamamoto.

-No, espera, tenemos que hallar otra solución – se estaba desesperando – hay que encontrar otra solución.

-¡¿Cuál?! – Habló fuerte para hacerlo entender – adelante, dime otra solución, te estoy escuchando, me da igual cual sea lo único que quiero es a Kagome de vuelta – Inuyasha trataba de pensar rápido, pero Teo sabía que no funcionaría – no la tienes.

-¡Las gavetas! – Exclamó sorprendiéndolos – las gavetas Teo, ahí hay un millar de información sobre personas con habilidades, sólo tenemos que colarnos en la compañía y encontrar la información de alguien que pueda encontrar a Kagome – realmente tenía fe en esa alternativa, incluso Suzuki pensó que podía funcionar.

-No hay tiempo – recalcó Teo echando por la borda la idea de su amigo – tú lo has dicho, un millar – Akito lo miró sin encontrar el inconveniente – un millar de papeles requiere mucho tiempo, además de el hecho de que colarse en el edificio es casi imposible, no voy a perder tiempo valioso tratando de pensar en una idea descabellada para entrar ahí y de manera milagrosa llegar a la sala de los archivos en donde quizás no exista ningún individuo con la capacidad de encontrar a Kagome.

-Si no hay nadie útil entonces no te sirve de nada ir con la compañía – argumentó Inuyasha.

-Saber si hay alguien útil o no se me hace más fácil hablando directamente con Yamamoto que entrando a hurtadillas – Inuyasha apretó los puños, no podía pensar en nada más que pudiese detenerlo – está decidido, iré a hablar con Yamamoto y no podrás detenerme.

-Lo sé – respondió con una resignación llena de enfado – es por eso que iré contigo.

.-

.-

.-

Estaban en la cocina terminando de comer lo que Akatski había preparado para la cena, las conversaciones serias ya habían pasado y Akatski que lo mejor para pasar el mal rato seria comer, la cena había ido sin ningún inconveniente, hasta que finalmente hubo uno. De un momento a otro Ren se paralizo y sus pupilas se agrandaron haciendo que soltara los palillos en su mano derecha.

-¿Qué paso? – Se aceleró Akatski - ¿Qué viste?

-Teo - respondió profundo asustando a los dos jóvenes que estaban con él – se dirige a la compañía junto a Akito.

-¿Por qué? – A Kagome no parecía agradarle aquel hecho.

-Haría cualquier cosa por encontrarte – respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¡Espera, no me dijiste que…! – le tomó el brazo, Akatski se veía alterado.

-Sí, el ataque es esta noche, tu hermano estará ahí.

-¿Ataque…? – Kagome miró a Ren, le basto un segundo para entender que iba a eliminar la compañía - ¡Has algo, él…!

-Lo haré – respondió soltando el agarre de su hijo – aún me queda tiempo – dijo mientras abandonaba la cocina a paso acelerado.

Tanto Akatski como Kagome se pusieron de pie de forma acelerada para seguir al hombre que se marchaba, cuando llegaron al salón él ya estaba abriendo la puerta de salida.

-¡Iré contigo! – exclamó Kagome.

-No, debes quedarte aquí.

-Pero yo no, te acompaño – Akatski iba en su dirección, pero él lo detuvo.

-Bajo ningún concepto Akatski, te quedarás aquí durante el ataque, luego quizás te necesite – ambos protestaron - ¡Haré algo! Lo prometo… - luego miró a Kagome – tenemos un acuerdo, cuando esto acabe lo traeré aquí, por favor, no vayas a irte – Kagome asintió con lentitud, no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo – regresaremos – abrió completamente la puerta – mira bien tu teléfono Akatski – dijo antes de irse.

.-

.-

.-

.-

No querían estar ahí, pero necesitaban estar ahí, al punto en que ni siquiera era posible esperar hasta el otro día, era el último sábado por la noche del mes y los miembros tenían la costumbre de usarlo para organizar mini torneos de entrenamiento en las áreas de combate, así que la gran mayoría de ellos estaban ahí a pesar de la hora, sólo los funcionarios y encargados de cosas triviales como la recepción, el aseo y la cafetería no estaban ahí. Inuyasha y Kiseki subieron al ascensor, pero no se dirigieron directamente hasta la oficina de Yamamoto Io, sino que se bajaron unos pisos más abajo, en las áreas de combate, donde estaba todo el mundo y seguramente también estaría el líder de la compañía.

Como cada último sábado del mes, ese lugar tenía bastante movimiento, ambos buscaron a su hombre entre la multitud, causando que las miradas se clavaran en ellos, no había nadie en ese lugar que no hubiese escuchado cómo Inuyasha y el verdugo habían abandonado la compañía a pesar de la negativa de Yamamoto. Era extraño tenerlos ahí, o mejor dicho, sospechoso, por lo que las voces y los susurros de advertencia no tardaron en llegar a los oídos del líder.

Io charlaba con Yuu en las gradas de una arena cuando oyó de los visitantes, sintió que el cuerpo se le paralizaba por un segundo, escuchó a Yuu exclamar unos insultos, tenía intenciones de encargarse de esos dos él mismo, pero Yamamoto lo detuvo en el acto, lo miró seriamente y advirtió que sólo él hablaría con ellos, luego exigió saber por dónde los habían visto y se encaminó a su encuentro. Camina de forma acelerada, los nervios no le permitían que fuese de otra manera, sentía su corazón bombear en su pecho y el ruido de las conversaciones cercanas se oía lejano mientras sus ojos buscaban entre el tumulto al joven de cabellos cenizas. Buscó y buscó hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba de pie junto a Sou Inuyasha, elevaba el cuello tratando de hallar algo, y, cuando los ojos de plata se posaron sobre él, comprendió que ambos habían encontrado a quien buscaban.

Cuando vio que lo miraba, Io no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de un joven de diecisiete años con cabello negro profundo, ojos grises y una enorme sonrisa extendida en sus labios que lo saludaban cálidamente, su vista se iluminó, Takeda Teo era la viva imagen de Ren, no podía creer que había sido tan ciego, o quizás, no se trataba de haber sido ciego, sino de haber negado lo que estaba claramente ante sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y lo miró a él de nuevo y no al recuerdo en sus memorias, Teo se veía serio, ahí definitivamente no había una sonrisa, no había nada de la alegría de Ren en su expresión… Entonces, recordó que ya iba a ser primavera, y que ese joven ya iba a cumplir 21 años de edad, justo la edad que tenía Ren cuando fingió su muerte, la edad en que ya no se te permite ser un niño nunca más, la edad en que sientes que realmente tienes que hacer algo con lo que pasa a tu alrededor. El joven de cabellos ceniza comenzó a acercársele, pero él volvió a evocar la imagen de Ren en Teo, recordó el rostro que tenía su amigo a la misma edad que actualmente tenía su hijo, lanzó una sonrisa herida, por primera vez se había dado cuenta, ahora la única diferencia era el cabello, para ese entonces, Ren ya no sonreía… Deseó haberse dado cuenta en ese momento, y no después de más de veinte años cuando ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Necesito hablar contigo – Habló Teo, pero su receptor aún seguía ensimismado en su reciente descubrimiento – Ey ¿Me oyes? Necesitamos hablar.

Yamamoto de sí mismo para encontrarse de frente con Teo, quien tuvo que repetir lo que quería con evidente mal humor en su voz, Inuyasha también estaba con él, estaba manteniendo una mirada penetrante y acusadora, tal parecía que ya no era de su agrado en lo absoluto. "Sígueme", soltó Io después de haber oído bien, se alejaron del lugar del escándalo y se marcharon por las escaleras para subir al siguiente nivel. En el trayecto algunas personas preocupadas expresaron su deseo de acompañarlos por su seguridad, pero Yamamoto se negó, no quería que nadie más los siguiera, había cosas que debían ser conversadas. Llegaron hasta unas oficinas vacías, las persianas de las grandes ventanas estaban abiertas, la luz de la noche invadía todo el lugar, ninguna otra luz fue encendida.

-Para que quede claro, no estaríamos aquí si no tuviéramos opción – lanzó Inuyasha con voz hostil, Kiseki lo miró dándole una seña para que bajara las revoluciones, entrar con agresividad no les ayudaba en nada.

-Es Kagome… - comenzó Teo tratando de ser suave, Io estaba dándoles la espalda para acercarse más a la ventana – Katou la ha secuestrado, necesito encontrarla antes de que la lastime y creo que sólo tú podrías ayudarme – Yamamoto guardó silencio – haré lo que sea que quieras que haga – Akito lanzó una exclamación de disgusto por eso – por favor… - realmente estaba dejando todo su orgullo de lado para pedírselo, sin embargo, Yamamoto seguía sin soltar ni una frase – vamos viejo, si quieres me arrodillo, me arrastro en el suelo para suplicarlo ¡Pero por favor, ayúdame!

-¡Tú no tienes porqué suplicar, vamos a obligarle a cooperar, nos ayudará quiera o no! – gruñó Inuyasha.

-¡¿Puedes callarte?! – Estaba un poco histérico – sé que tratas de ayudarme, pero en este momento, te anunció, que no estás siendo de ayuda.

-Estoy diciendo lo que tú deberías estar diciendo – respondió apretando los dientes- ¡Anda, ya! Ponle una flama en la cabeza para que coopere ¡Y tú! – Señaló al líder de la compañía que aún estaba de espaldas - ¡Deja de intentar humillarlo antes de que decida golpearte en la cara!

-¡Basta ya! – Gruñó a su amigo y luego volteó al hombre - ¿Quieres que me arrastre? ¿Quieres que te lama los pies? ¡Bien, lo hago! Pero te suplico que me ayudes a encontrarla.

-¡Qué demonios estás…! – la queja de Inuyasha fue interrumpida.

-¡Lo lamento! – Exclamó la voz de Yamamoto, quien acababa de voltearse hacia ellos – realmente lo lamento – su rostro reflejaban sus palabras.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que lamentas? – preguntó Kiseki sin entender.

-Yo no lo sabía – parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta anterior – no tenía idea de nada, yo… si tan sólo… - comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia él, su expresión realmente era lamentable – sin tan sólo me hubiese dado cuenta antes… si tan sólo te hubiese visto mejor.

-¿De qué carajos estás hablando? – Inuyasha parecía más confundido que su amigo, Io seguía acercándose, ahora extendía su brazo derecho hacia ellos.

-Lamento haber tratado de matarte, lamento haberte condenado, lamento haberte culpado de todo - Teo no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, aquella actitud incluso lo estaba asustando – lamento tanto todo el odio inútil que tuve sobre ti… es que, yo no lo sabía – la mano de Io llegó hasta su mejilla dejándolo paralizado – no lo sabía – negaba con la cabeza – pero ahora lo sé.

-¡Qué diablos, aléjate! – había sido Inuyasha quien alejo a Io con un solo manotazo. Los dos jóvenes lo miraron con escalofríos, Yamamoto parecía loco.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento tanto – seguía diciendo una y otra vez.

-¡Al demonio con eso! – Gruñó Inuyasha - ¡¿Vas a ayudar con Katou o no?!

-¿Katou? – aquello pareció hacerlo reaccionar.

-Sí, Katou Toru – Teo vio una luz de lucidez y trato de aprovecharla – él tiene a…

-El no es Katou – habló con voz tremebunda interrumpiendo a Kiseki – él no es quién crees que es.

-No me importa quién sea él – aquello pareció molestarlo – lo único que me importa es Kagome.

-Él es Ren – volvió a ignorar lo que le decían – él siempre ha sido Ren.

-Tú sí estás de patio – comentó Inuyasha mirándolo con lastima – vámonos Teo, éste ya está viendo gente muerta – trato de jalarlo.

-Ren nunca murió, yo pensaba que sí, pero no – aquello detuvo a los jóvenes, Teo pareció nervioso – siempre ha sido él… siempre ha sido Katou Toru – ahora era Teo quien jalaba de Inuyasha – Ren mató a Moto… - eso llamó la atención de Inuyasha, ahora él era quien no quería marcharse.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Kusawa Motoharu está muerto?

-Vámonos Akito, busquemos en las gavetas como dijiste.

-Esto es importante, Teo.

-No, Kagome es importante.

-Él no le hará daño – interrumpió la pelea – Ren jamás heriría a alguien que tú amas.

-¡Cállate! – Eso lo había alterado, se acercó a él de manera peligrosa repitiéndolo cada vez con más fuerza - ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Akito lo sujetó antes de que fuese a golpearlo.

-Está bien, vamos a las gavetas – comentó tratando de hacerlo retroceder, extrañamente Teo tenía una expresión de ira en su cara – vamos a…

Inuyasha no pudo decir nada más, de pronto se sintió un gran estruendo y el edificio entero tembló, luego se oyeron gritos y estruendos más débiles, los vidrios aún vibraban cuando Yamamoto Io soltó: "Es él, está aquí". Kiseki no necesito una descripción del sujeto que mencionaba, sabía mejor que nadie quién era, se zafó del agarre de su amigo y abandonó la habitación corriendo, iba a encontrar a ese hombre y lo iba a obligar a que le dijese dónde tenía a Kagome, luego de eso, iba a hacerlo arder en llamas.

.-

.-

Kozu Ren lo tenía todo listo para el ataque, conocía las costumbres de la compañía, si algo había prendido bien en la vida era a encontrar la manera correcta y exacta de conseguir la información que necesitaba, ya lo tenía todo planificado, ahora sólo debía esperar a que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan, el cual, de por cierto ya había tenido un pequeño ajusto debido a una reciente visión.

Los enmascarados del nido entraron sin previo aviso, sabía exactamente al lugar al cual dirigirse. La compañía se volvió un caos, muchos salieron dañados por las explosiones que permitieron la entrada del enemigo, los otros tuvieron que enfrentarse a los ataques que le siguieron a las explosiones, la arena de combate realmente se había convertido en una arena de combate, ya no era un juego, ya no era un entrenamiento, ahora era de vida o muerte. Aquellos con mejores clasificaciones estaban firmes respondiendo a la amenaza y contraatacando, era tiempo de demostrar lo que valían, que su letra no estaba en esa ficha sólo de adorno, defenderían ese sitio a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, existían personas con clasificaciones más bajas, que sólo estaban ahí para disfrutar el espectáculo, personas que apenas podían defenderse y mucho menos contraatacar los poderes del enemigo, ellos intentaron escapar, de hecho, la orden, de parte de Yuu, fue que los que no pudiesen luchar se retiraran de inmediato, no obstante, aunque no hubiesen querido huir, aquello era imposible, estaban obligados a quedarse, ya que estaban todos atrapados en medio de esa tempestad. Una gran turba corrió hasta las salidas, grande fue su decepción cuando se encontraron con las líneas de escape cerradas y selladas, ni si quiera por la fuerza lograron penetrar las puertas. La intención era realizar una masacre.

Ren acababa de separarse de Shizuku, aprovechó una oportunidad en medio del caos, de todas formas, todavía existía Yuiko así que la niña no lo extrañaría tanto por un rato. De inmediato, entre esquivas, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor a algún joven que estuviese lanzando llamas de sus puños, era un poco difícil, en ese lugar había de todo, rayos, brumas, hielo, llamas azules, por donde se mirase había alguien queriendo mostrar un poco de sí. Se detuvo un poco para examinar bien el lugar, a lo lejos, casi en el borde de la arena pudo ver algo de fuego, pensó que podía ser él, se esperanzó, se esperanzó tanto que olvido usar su habilidad de futuro inmediato, aquel que si había sido capaz de controlar para los combates, iba a correr hasta aquella llama, apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando una patada feroz lo tumba de lleno en el suelo.

Teo había caído del cielo, tan pronto lo vio desde la altura de las gradas se lanzó sobre él, el talón de su pie le dio de lleno en el hombro derecho, fue un ataque realmente certero, sin embargo, no lo dejó sólo ahí, no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua, piso con fría su espalda y luego lo agarró de las ropas para levantarlo, Ren no necesitaba una presentación, con tal agresividad sabía perfectamente quién era su atacante, lo había estado buscando, bueno, sea de buena o mala forma, ahí lo tenía en gloría y majestad. Kiseki le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, un golpe en la cara y finalmente un codazo en la espalda para volver a tumbarlo a sus pies.

-No te lo esperabas ¿Eh? – Lo escuchó decir.

-Te encontré – murmuró arrojando sangre por la boca.

-Te equivocas – estiro su pierna derecha hacia atrás – yo fui quien te encontró – la patada hizo que su enemigo volara cinco metros – y eso es pésimo para ti.

Ren utilizó su habilidad, sabía lo que vendría ahora, pero le jugaba en contra que, aunque quisiera moverse para evitarlo, sus golpes habían sido tan buenos que era difícil tener la velocidad para conseguirlo, de todas formas, trato de actuar, pero falló, y Teo continuó dándole una horrible paliza mientras le gritaba que le dijese dónde tenía a Kagome.

-Tú sí que no tienes piedad – logró decir cuando Teo le dio una pequeña chance de ponerse de pie.

-Dime dónde está, infeliz.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que en serio te lo diré?

-Ya no seré piadoso – comentó mientras una intensa llama salía de su mano derecha.

-Yo tampoco - comentó antes de que Kiseki comenzara a correr hasta él, necesitaba actuar pronto, se dio un pequeño impulso y, cuando Teo llegó hasta él logró posar el pie derecho en su estomago – me estás retrasando, Teo – dijo mientras lo empujabas hacia atrás con la ayuda de su pie, haciendo que se alejara de él y que, de paso, cayera en su trampa.

Arriba, justo sobre Kiseki, entre los enormes focos de luces del lugar, había un enmascarado esperando su oportunidad, cuando la tuvo, extendió su palma y de ellas salieron a misma vez decenas de cilindros de metal que fueron volviéndose más gruesos y largos a medida que se acercaban al suelo. La víctima no lo vio venir, sólo se percató cuando la sombra a su alrededor se volvió demasiado grande, subió la vista de golpe y los tubos se desplomaron sobre él sacudiendo el suelo. Cayó con todas sus extremidades extendida, ni siquiera había alcanzado a cubrirse, pero eso no había importado, ya que ninguno de los cilindros le hizo daño, todos habían caído de forma diagonal o recta alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo, al parecer esa era la idea, porque cuando el asombró de la suerte pasó e intentó moverse, no pudo hacerlo, la forma en que habían caído los tubos había hecho que su cuerpo quedase totalmente atrapado entre ellos. Tan pronto se percató de aquello, comenzó a blasfemar y a gritar a todo pulmón, ese maldito de Katou lo había hecho otra vez.

-Excelente puntería - felicitó Ren al muchacho que bajaba de la altura con un brinco – nos vemos Teo, tengo otros asuntos – se despidió sin considerar que el mencionado seguía insultándolo desde su calabozo.

-Pero que idiota eres – escuchó la burla del enmascarado que ahora estaba hincado en uno de los cilindros que lo aprisionaban, podía calcular que estaba a unos tres metros de altura. Kiseki iba a insultarlo, pero volvió a oír su voz – mira, ahí está ese amigo tuyo.

-¿Akito? – Trató de levantar un poco la cabeza, eso era lo único que podía mover - ¡Ey, Akito, sácame de aquí!

Inuyasha, se paralizó y miró en las direcciones en que él grito pudo haber sido enviado, no vio nada más que un montón de tubos de metal, pero el grito volvió a llegar a sus oídos y cada vez de forma más intensa, vio a los alrededores de aquellos cilindros de metal sin ningún éxito, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que los gritos venían desde dentro, creyó ver un pequeño bulto moviéndose, cuando se acercó corriendo descubrió que era la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Cómo mierda te metiste ahí?! – realmente parecía impresionado.

-¡Eso no importa, idiota, sólo sácame de aquí! – Comentó con disgusto.

-¡Sí, espera…! – se apresuró a decir y luego trató de entrar entre los cilindros, hizo un sinfín de movimientos engorrosos para tratar de entrar en ellos, con cada intento la vena en la frente de Takeda Teo aumentaba más y más, sobre todo cuando volvió a hablar – esto está complicado – comentó mientras seguía contorsionándose.

-¡Eres estúpido o qué! – gruño con desesperó - ¡No me quede atrapado entrando por ahí! – Inuyasha se exaltó - ¡Y si estoy atrapado entre estas cosas es obvio que no vas a poder entrar!

-¡¿Así es como tratas a quien viene a ayudarte?! – Lo regañó - ¡Mal agradecido!

-¡Pero si tienes el cerebro en el trasero!

Inuyasha iba a contestarle de vuelta, pero la risa de un joven lo interrumpió, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con aquel enmascarado encaramado en uno de los tubos que aprisionaban a su amigo, no había podido aguantar reírse ante semejante conversación.

-Ambos son unos idiotas – comentó entre risas.

-¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – Gruñó molesto.

-¡Olvídate de él y sácame de aquí! – lo apresuró Teo.

Inuyasha lanzó otro bufido y luego procedió a liberar su espada, si no podía entrar entonces lo haría de la forma bruta, estaba a punto de agitar la hoja cuando la misma voz lo vuelve a distraer.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú – comentó el enmascarado, Inuyasha lo miró exigiendo una buena explicación – lanzarás mucha energía, vas a terminar cortando a tu amigo y a los otros que están en batalla.

-¡Tiene razón, no agites la espada, no agites la espada! – se alarmó Kiseki, Inuyasha parecía dudoso de no hacerlo, realmente tenía deseos de acabar con eso con un solo golpe, no se le ocurría otra forma - ¡Ey, ni lo pienses, tengo que salir vivo, idiota!

Inuyasha estaba bajando la espada de mala gana, iba a pensar en otra forma de sacarlo de ahí, quizás cortando uno por uno, pero no tuvo tiempo de probar la teoría, ya que una rama gigantesca nació del suelo para atacarlo, más allá podía verse a una Taneda Yuiko con una sonrisa malévola y horribles planes en la mente, Akito tuvo que olvidar el rescate para centrarse en su propia batalla.

Teo se resignó a que no recibiría la ayuda de su amigo y comenzó a moverse con algo de impaciencia tratando de liberarse de aquella red de metal, fue entonces en que notó la peligrosa mirada del sujeto que retozaba sobre los tubos, si hubiese podido ver el rostro detrás de la máscara hubiese apostado un millón de yens a que tenía clavada una sonrisa diabólica en toda su cara. Luego, vio que se movía entre los tubos para acercarse a él, eso lo inquietó, infló sus mejillas y comenzó a lanzarle fuego desde la boca para que se alejara, ese sujeto parecía un bicharraco, se movía hábilmente por un lugar que debería dejarte totalmente atrapado. Teo continuó lanzándole sus llamas una y otra vez, mientras él seguía esquivándolas y estando cada vez un poco más cerca que la vez anterior, hasta que, finalmente, después de una intensa llamarada, no lo vio más. Sus ojos rodearon en círculos su alrededor, estaba un poco nervioso, no lo veía, pero tampoco había visto un cadáver, continuó atento por un par de segundos, luego suspiró, ahí no había nadie.

-Hola –soltó aquella inquietante vos a un lado de su oído izquierdo, inmediatamente doblo el cuello para mirar, y, ahí estaba, la máscara estaba justo frente a él, aquello hizo saltar su corazón, iba a lanzarle otra llamarada, pero rápidamente le clavaron un aguja en el cuello – Katou –sama es inteligente, esto te dejará sin llamas por un rato – rió y luego comenzó a subir por los cilindros.

Teo quedó atónito, no podía creerlo, un gran y tronante grito de ira salió de su garganta, estaba cabreado hasta la muerte.

-¡ESTOY HASTA LA MADRE CON LAS PUTAS DROGAS! – El rugido resonó fuerte en todo el edificio, incluso llegó hasta los oídos de Ren, quien sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

(Conclu: White Lies - There Goes Our Love Again)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Se ha desatado la batalla dentro de la compañía! El nido de Shizuku ha ingresado en el edificio confiados en que destruirán la compañía de Yamamoto Io, nadie sospecha que están siendo las piezas de ajedrez dentro del tablero de Katou Toru, o mejor dicho, del fallecido Kozu Ren. Además, el encuentro entre los dos viejos amigos es inevitable ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decir Yamamoto ahora que lo sabe todo? ¿Ren tendrá exito en sus planes? La tensión y la batalla se han vuelto máximas y, en medio de ese caos... ¡La visión de Ren será revelada!<em>**

**_Como acabo de mencionar, el próximo capitulo revelaré la visión que tuvo Ren, todos los secretos y misterios se acaban desde ese punto, ahora sólo quedará seguir desarrollando esa idea hasta que lleguemos al final, espero contar con todo su apoyo y animo en estás instancias, ya que cerca del fin es cuando más los necesito conmigo. Besos._**

**_Ficha de personajes:_**

1) _Nombre:_ Kusawa Motoharu.

_Apodo:_ Moto.

_Cabello:_ Negro.

_Ojos:_ Verdes.

_Estatura:_ 1,74

_Peso:_ 67 kg

_Edad:_ 42 años

_Cumpleaños:_ 16 de Agosto.

_Grupo Sanguíneo: _O+

_Estado Civil:_ Soltero.

_Clasificación:_ 1D

_Habilidad:_ Energía oscura.

_Virtudes:_ Apegado

_Defectos:_ Obsesivo, drástico.

_Familia:_ Hija à Kusawa Shizuku.

_Comida Favorida:_ No tiene.

_Adora:_ El tiempo de su adolescencia, a Kozu Ren.

_Detesta:_ Su infancia, no poder retroceder el tiempo.

_Mayor Deseo:_ Recuperar la familia que perdió.

_Datos curiosos: _Tuvo una amarga niñez, ya que su madre los abandonó a él y a su padre, y éste, se desquitaba con él por lo sucedido, por lo cual nunca se comportó como un padre cariñoso y amable.  
>Haber conocido a Io y Ren le devolvió alegría a su vida, ellos se convirtieron en su familia, en las personas más importantes para él.<br>Quería por igual a sus amigos, sin embargo tenía una fijación particular por Kozu Ren, ya que él era todo lo contrario a él, estaba lleno de vitalidad y alegría, siempre sonreía abiertamente y era sincero con sus sentimientos, una persona amable y despreocupada, eso le hacía admirarlo, le hacía verlo como una esperanza en medio de la oscuridad, por eso, cuando él murió (fingió su muerte), sintió como si le hubiesen arrebatado el faro en medio del camino.  
>Tenía la idea de que las personas comunes no podían compararse con lo especial que eran las personas con habilidades.<br>Su mundo se derrumbó con la presunta muerte de uno de sus amigos y la traición del otro, se volvió más oscuro que nunca y decidido a destruir a quién había destruido todo lo que él amaba. Además de que sus ideas negativas sobre las personas sin habilidades se acrecentaron, volviéndose cada vez más oscuras.  
>Durante años mantuvo una batalla contra Yamamoto Io.<br>Tuvo una hija de nombre Shizuku con una mujer que nunca amó, la cual lo abandonó tal como lo hizo su madre.  
>Se obsesionó con Takeda Teo y arruinó su vida obligándole a convertiré en el monstruo que le dio el apodo de "verdugo", sin embargo, aquella obsesión por el joven no era más que una obsesión por Kozu Ren.<br>Fue asesinado por Takeda Teo y revivido por su hija Shizuku dos años más tarde (dos años y algo más).  
>Se dio cuenta de lo que realmente había ocurrido cuando tenían 21 años de edad, así que le pidió perdón a su amigo Yamamoto y se resignó ante los hechos.<br>Fue asesinado por la persona que más admiraba, Kozu Ren, no obstante, se despidió con una franca sonrisa y una inmensa alegría de poder volver a verlo.


	107. Chapter 107

**Christy,wolf.58:** Hola! Un gusto que te haya gustado la historia hasta aquí, y, no te preocupes, estamos en la ultima etapa, pero de todas formas nos queda un buen tramo. Besos. PD: Tu nombre tiene una coma porque si lo escribía con punto al momento de guardar se borraba).

**miko kaoru-sama: **Esos detalles e intrigas que mencionaste están todos clarificados en este capitulo, como ya dije, aquí se acaban los secretos, ahora sólo queda el desarrollo de todo (Más de la mitad de la temporada). En cuanto al PD, debo decir que las ausencias siempre se sienten.

**Patt: **Interesante saber desde dónde escribes, ojala todos lo mencionaran (Aquí saludo desde Chile jaja). En cuanto a lo de tu deseo de que todo tornara a un aire más maduro... mmm, debo decir que no estoy segura de si calificar el próximo desarrollo como maduro o no, pero sí puedo afirmar que será un aire distinto.

**ashley higurashi:**Espero que desde ahora se torne incluso más emocionante.

**alejandra alcala: **Tengo una aclaración, la visión que afectaba al conjunto familia Kozu, era la que fue mencionada en el decimo capitulo de la sexta parte, la que él mismo contó, por eso se fue y ellos crecieron sin padre, fue una especie de pago por el daño que había hecho al querer cambiar el futuro. Ahora, la otra visión que no he mencionado (y que mencionaé en este capitulo), es muy posterior a eso, por no decir reciente, ésta es la que explica porqué necesito la ayuda de Akatski y porqué quiere alejar a Kiseki de Kagome, y la vio en la época en que ellos se conocieron en Osaka. En cuanto a lo que dijiste de Kiseki, bueno... no te culpes, todos pasaron por la misma situación, incluso yo, es la magia de Kiseki.

**Emily: **Agradesco el gesto de que comiences a comentar justo cando empiezas a leer, eso no se ve a menudo jaja. En cuanto al final, aún queda un buen tramo. Saludos, espero leerte siempre :)

**jessandre95: **AJAJAJAJAJ, estas coincidencias de la vida... Hola, también juego rugby y practico los jueves (y martes). En cuanto a Teo, sí, lo sé, es difícil entenderlo, eso es lo que hace que todo el mundo lo ame.

**inu-gasel89: **Las respuestas a tus preguntas están todas en este capitulo. Tienes suerte, este capitulo sí es más largo, por lo menos 2000 palabras más ajajaj.

**jezabel: **Sí los tiene, lo que pasa es que Akatski le administraba una droga echa por Ren, que hace que no puedas utilizar tus habilidades, es como un bloqueo. Así no se escapa. (Ren tiene diferentes tipos de drogas, bloqueo de habilidades, dormir, paralizarte, hacer tu cuerpo pesado... aprendió mucho en sus años fuera).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola! Con este capitulo al fin los secretos desaparecen y abrimos paso a una nueva linea argumentativa que terminará por llevarnos lentamente hasta el final (aún falta más de la mitad de la temporada). Espero lo disfruten y formen sus próximas teorías de lo que se viene. Saludoos!<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Doceavo - **Pensé que mi odio sería inquebrantable, que permanecería eternamente, que no había ninguna explicación que pudiese suavizarlo... sin embargo, todo tiene algo racional de ser y esto no fue la excepción... _

_**.-**_

Kozu Ren corrió entre los pasillos de la compañía, los estruendos y gritos no disminuían, la lucha era ardua, no sabía quien estaba tomando la delantera, pero eso no le importaba, porque al fin y al cabo, estaba determinado a que ninguno de los dos bandos fuese el ganador. Continuó abriendo y cerrando puertas ignorando el caos, necesitaba encontrar a alguien, era necesario para su alma encontrarlo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, dar la cara era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de sus actos pasados, y también, era lo mínimo que podía hacer antes de sus actos futuros.

Abrió la próxima puerta de un solo golpe, parecía que no había nadie, estaba a oscuras y había una seguidilla de escritorios iluminados por las luces nocturnas que entraban por los grandes ventanales. Dio un paso, algo en ese lugar le parecía extraño, lo miró bien, escuchó atento, ahí no había nadie, por un segundo estuvo seguro de eso, así que iba a devolverse por donde había entrado, pero de un solo golpe la puerta se cerró y sus ojos fueron cegados por un resplandor eléctrico, por suerte era de reacciones rápidas y logró cubrirse con sus brazos antes de que una persona oculta en la oscuridad se abalanzara sobre él con un amenazante rayo en su mano. Sus ojos se encontraron, Ren mostraba una total sorpresa mientras que él parecía iracundo. El ataque sorpresa lo lanzó contra los escritorios causando un gran desastre, de inmediato trató de re incorporarse, los antebrazos le dolían de tal manera que temblaban un poco, dio gracias a tener puesto el material que utilizaba para defenderse de Teo, porque de lo contrario ese ataque, en vez de dejarlo adolorido, lo dejaba sin brazos.

Antes de ponerse en pie miró a Yamamoto, estaba de pie con las rodillas un poco flectadas y la respiración algo agitada, su cabello ordenado y presentable de siempre ya no estaba y sus ojos seguían mostrando la ira de un comienzo, algo totalmente extraño ¿Tan ciego estaba? ¿No lo había visto bien? Ren no podía creer que no tuviese una expresión de sorpresa al verle la cara.

-Llegas tarde, Ren – dijo cuando éste se puso de pie, aquello fue una total sorpresa para él - ¿Acaso tu hijo te ha retrasado? – Preguntó de forma irónica mientras se enderezaba para verlo mejor – mírate nada más, no eres ni la sombra del Ren de mis recuerdos.

-Lo sabías… - musitó - ¿Cómo…? – Luego lo pensó bien - Moto…

-Vi cuando lo mataste – golpeó tres veces su cien con la punta de su dedo índice – él me lo mostró todo, me mostró tu traición – Ren se veía algo confuso – no te lo esperabas ¿No? Ese ojo tuyo jamás podrá ver detrás de las personas – él dio una risa torcida - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que al menos tú sí tienes la reacción que se supone que debió tener Moto.

-¡Me hiciste odiarlo! – Rugió fuerte – yo lo amaba e hiciste que lo quisiera muerto – siguió con firmeza, hablando y apretando los puños de impotencia - ¿Has visto este lugar? ¿Todo esto? ¡Lo construí para acabar con él! ¡Lo construí pensando en que así descansarías en paz! ¡Todo esto ha sido construido para ti! ¡Para ti!

-Sólo hice mi elección…

-¡Nosotros éramos tu familia! – Grito - ¡Tu familia!

-Lo sé – respondió fuerte- no sabes cómo lo sé.

-¡Y nos hundiste!

-Era inminente, el derrumbe iba a ocurrir de una u otra forma.

-¡Y preferiste ser la pieza destructora!

-¡Era eso o mi hijo! – Gritó con pesar - ¡Habían dos opciones, yo escogí una, yo escogí salvar a mi hijo!

-¡¿De qué?! ¡Moto lo encontró, yo lo encontré, y tu opción se fue a la mierda! ¡No lo salvaste de nada!

-¡Pero lo intenté! – Lo ultimo lo desesperó - ¡Lo intenté con todo lo que tuve a mano, lo sacrifiqué todo por él, incluso a ustedes!

-¿Eres idiota? – lo miró con pesar – si hubiésemos sabido que era él no le hubiéramos hecho nada, si tú no hubieses muerto Moto no se hubiera obsesionado.

-No, hubiese pasado de todas formas.

-Acéptalo, tú ya no estás seguro de nada – su receptor desvió la vista y apretó los puños – Estás aquí para matarme como lo hiciste con Moto ¿No?

-Sí – respondió volviendo los intensos ojos grises hacia él – intentaste matarlo, eres un peligro para él – estaba seguro de lo que decía – acabaré contigo, con tu compañía y con la herencia que ha dejado Motoharu, no quedará nada.

Yamamoto lo miró atento, la ira se había disuadido con el transcurso de la conversación, la nostalgia llego a él, el recuerdo de días pasados, la vieja fotografía de tres adolescentes, oyó la antigua risa de Kozu Ren en su oído, aquella constante y contagiosa, aquella que te obligaba a reía junto a él, la misma que había desaparecido para siempre.

-Cuando Moto vino aquí, no entendí lo que quería decir – comenzó con calma – dijo que te habíamos corrompido, que era nuestra culpa y que nos pudriríamos en el infierno por haberte cambiado… y ahora que te tengo aquí, que te veo y escucho… comprendo sus palabras – la triste mirada de Io hizo que Ren se estremeciera – tu sonrisa era mágica Ren, salvó a Moto del agujero, me salvó a mí de la estupidez…

-Detente – murmuró mientras él seguía hablando.

-Tu sonrisa era nuestro hogar, tan pacifico, tan genuino, mágico… - dio una sonrisa amarga por el recuerdo – si debo disculparme por algo… es por no darme cuenta de que tu sonrisa se había ido, Ren – el mencionado apretó los dientes – si me hubiese percatado a tiempo, quizás seguiríamos siendo una familia.

-Cállate – habló con firmeza, no quería seguir escuchando ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Estoy agregando peso a tu culposo corazón, Ren?

-¡Si yo hubiese podido hacer las cosas de otra manera…! – lo interrumpieron.

-Oh, entiendo – dijo como si una luz iluminara su mente – nosotros fuimos quienes te hicimos creer que no había más opción.

-¡Deja de hablar como Moto! ¡Ustedes no hicieron nada, es mí culpa, es sólo mi culpa y la de nadie más! - Rugió - ¡No lances lamentaciones porque yo no puedo lamentar nada de lo que he hecho ni lo que haré!

-Ren… - la expresión y el dolor en su rostro le hizo comprender lo que él trataba de ocultar – estás hecho pedazos amigo mío… debes detenerte.

-Me detendré cuando haya terminado lo que inicié – en el mismo segundo en que dijo eso se abalanzó contra él.

Io logró esquivarlo con éxito, pensó que lo volverían a atacar, pero eso no fue así, Ren estaba corriendo hasta la puerta, seguramente estaba pensando en continuar con sus planes y, eso, definitivamente no podía ser permitido, era demasiado radical. Yamamoto lanzó un rayo antes de que su mano tocara la manilla de la puerta, el golpe de energía hizo que Kozu retrocediera y lo mirara con severidad.

-No puedo permitirlo, Ren.

-Pensé que pasaría – contestó mientras con un veloz movimiento sacaba su revólver.

Ren comenzó a disparar sin ninguna consideración haciendo que Yamamoto tuviese que correr para que ningún acero se estrellara contra su cuerpo, fue la oportunidad perfecta para abrir la puerta y desaparecer, su mano se lastimo un poco al hacerlo, pero aquello no tenía la menor importancia en un minuto como ese. Ren se fue en una rápida carrera por el pasillo, lo seguían de cerca, lo sabía, porque los pasos de Io se hacían cada vez más fuertes al igual que sus gritos, quería detenerlo, realmente quería detenerlo, pero él no permitiría que nadie lo hiciese. Vio una gran puerta abierta, notó que había estado cerrada pero una negra quemadura le hizo pensar que ese es el camino que había tomado Teo para finalmente atacarlo por sorpresa. Entró, era una gran balcón que conducía a las gradas, el estruendo de la batalla se hizo más presente, si hubiese querido pudo haberse quedado ahí y contemplaría todo el gran espectáculo, ahí olía a sangre y sudor.

Ren dio un salto hasta las gradas, pero cuando lo hizo una sombra se posó sobre él y luego Io lo sostuvo en el aire, comenzó el forcejeo, ambos cayeron de forma pesada sobre las gradas y luego comenzaron a rodar destrozando los asientos. Las manos de Yamamoto se deslizaron hasta su cuello, tenía intenciones de arcarlo hasta que quedara inconsciente, pero los codazos de Ren se lo hacían difícil. Finalmente se separaron, ambos tenían la respiración agitada, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, Ren le lanzó una patada al costado mientras que Io intentó responder con un puñetazo, luego ambos lanzaron puñetazos, y, luego ambos lanzaron patadas, siempre quedaban a medias, ninguno hacía más daño que el otro a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos.

-Me cansé del juego limpio – comentó Ren cuando otra patada le fue lanzada a la cara y el la esquivó con éxito, eso sorprendió a Io.

Ren le tomó el tobillo que aún tenía en el aire y lo giró de tal forma que Yamamoto cayó de una sola vez, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para hacerle una zancadilla y que él también cayera, pero su contrincante con un audaz brinco esquivó nuevamente sus movimientos y le lanzó una patada en el estomago. Eso había sido bastante doloroso, pero no se rendiría, en el momento en que Ren tomo distancia para volver a tocar suelo se puso de pie y se abalanzó contra él, pero éste lo agarró de tal forma que le fue demasiado fácil lastimarlo con horribles codazos en la espalda, Yamamoto estiro su mano derecha para agarrarle el cuello, pero fue atrapado antes de lograr su objetivo, y fue lamentable, porque en cuanto su brazo estuvo en poder de Ren, éste, sin una pizca de piedad, le dio un giro que lo dejó completamente dislocado, el grito de Yamamoto fue bastante alarmante, no obstante, eso no ablandó el corazón de su enemigo, quien le lanzó un rodillazo en el estomago para alejarlo.

-Es suficiente – habló para luego dirigirse hasta el final de las gradas, iba a entrar nuevamente al área de combate, pegó un brinco y, nuevamente, una sombra brincó con él, pero esta vez no fue una sorpresa, Ren lo había visto claramente, el salto y el rayo que salía de su mano en buen estado. Sacó otro revolver de sus ropas, y, mientras caían, se volteó para mirarlo de frente – veo lo que vas a hacer, idiota – un rostro sorprendido y un disparo, Yamamoto tenía una aguja clavada en su cuello, cinco segundos después el rayo desapareció por completo de su mano y ambos cayeron al suelo.

.-

.-

Kiseki seguía tratando de zafarse de los metales, hacía toda la fuerza que podía, quería ponerse de pie y barrer con todo eso, pero realmente no podía, sus músculos estaban atrapados, se sentía mareado y, lo que era aún peor, su cuerpo no podía expedir ni una sola flama, ni la más insignificante de ellas salía de su boca, lo descubrió cuando se cansó de moverse y prefirió elevar la temperatura tal punto que el metal se derritiera, pero ¡Horror!, de él no salió nada, y no estaba seguro si eso era algo temporal o permanente, no quería imaginarse qué clase de sustancias tenía esa maldita aguja de Katou Toru. Suspiró con fuerza, realmente estaba enojado, apretaba sus dientes con fuerza y le gritaba una y otra vez al enmascarado que seguía sin inmutarse sobre uno de los pilares, era como ser un ser humano cualquiera, débil e insignificante, incapaz de defenderse, incapaz de hacerse respetar, la impotencia que sentía era capaz de volverlo loco.

De pronto, un quejido por sobre él, miró arriba, pero el molesto enmascarado ya no estaba, luego, una sacudida a unos metros a su derecha, miró otra vez, ahí estaba, derrumbado, inconsciente y con la máscara fuera de lugar, Teo lo miró fijo, no era más que un crió, seguramente tenía la misma edad que tenía él cuando Kusawa Motoharu lo encontró, amargos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza, lamentaciones que nunca podría dejar atrás, pero, una voz desde las alturas no le permitió adentrarse en ellas.

-Qué pasa verdugo – la voz era conocida, su rostro se giró de inmediato hacia él y sus orbes grises se abrieron de par en par cuando confirmaron que era quién creía - ¿Tienes problemas?

-Sasa…waka…

Sasa estaba con las piernas abiertas apoyado en dos pilares, lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras sostenía un balde en su mano derecha. Teo estaba seguro que había sido él quien había derrumbado al enmascarado, sin embargo, aún no estaba tan seguro de cual fuese la razón ¿Quizás esa era la oportunidad perfecta? Luego, si rescataban a Kagome, perfectamente podía decir que su muerte fue a causa del enemigo. Tragó saliva, él seguía sonriendo y eso lo tenía un poco nervioso, realmente no sabía que esperar y, si era malo, no estaba tan entusiasmado en averiguarlo. Mako comenzó a bajar de los pilares de la misma forma en que lo había hecho el enmascarado con anterioridad, y al verlo, Kiseki se desesperó un tanto y volvió a tratar de zafarse mediante la fuerza bruta.

-¿No es obvio que eso no funciona? – Comentó Sasa justo frente a él, eso casi le da un infarto – por eso traje esto – continuó enseñando el balde.

-¿Qué… es eso? – lo miró extraño.

-Tranquilízate, no haré algo estúpido como tratar de matarte – comentó como si pudiera leer su mente.

-Yo… no creí eso – comentó sintiéndose estúpido.

-Sí, como no – rió por lo bajo mientras dejaba caer un poco del contenido del balde sobre su cabeza y cuello causando una inmediata reacción de asco en Teo.

-Pero qué mierda…

-Aceite para las maquinas – respondió antes de que terminara la pregunta – ya sabes, para cuando se quedan atoradas – comentó entre risas, Teo se tragó su insulto, no podía decirle algo cuando estaba tratando de ayudarlo.

Sasa vertió aceite en sus extremidades y en su tórax, Kiseki estaba cubierto por el viscoso líquido negro, sin embargo, Mako había sido inteligente, ya que eso realmente estaba ayudando, no le costó demasiado poder sacar su brazo izquierdo y levantarlo. Makoto abandonó el balde y subió un poco más por los tubos, luego tomó el brazo liberado del cautivo y lo apretó fuerte para que no se deslizara producto del aceite.

-Muy bien, voy a jalarte, si una parte sigue muy atorada me avisas – comentó volviendo a apretarle el brazo, Kiseki lo miró atentó y asintió, nunca se esperó algo así de su parte.

Mako comenzó a jalar y Teo sentí como su cuerpo se liberaba lentamente, había partes más atoradas que otras, pero ahogó el quejido, era un dolor completamente soportable y, le urgía salir de ahí lo antes posible, debía encontrar a Katou Toru y obligarle a devolver a Kagome, su vida dependía de que ello sucediera. Finalmente estaba completamente libre, Sasa aún lo ayudaba a sostenerse entre los tubos porque con el aceite le sería imposible salir sin resbalarse, además de que Teo notó que tenía las extremidades un poco aturdidas, las sentía mucho más pesadas que lo normal, no había que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que toda la culpa era de Katou, ese sujeto siempre se aseguraba de que él no fuese un contratiempo para sus planes. En esas condiciones, probablemente no sería muy efectivo contra ese hombre, lo sabía, así que hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría.

-¡Ayúdame! – detuvo a Sasa de forma brusca mientras escalaban los tubos.

-Lo estoy haciendo – comentó Mako con una cara que le decía que era estúpido.

-No me refiero a esto – continuó Teo deteniéndolo nuevamente – Katou y mi hermano raptaron a Kagome, necesito que me diga dónde está.

Él lo miró contrariado, sin poder comprender bien la escena que le estaban pintando. Luego de unos segundos, su voz lanzó un nombre "¿Akatski…?", al parecer aquello era lo único que no encajaba bien en el cuadro y, por cierto motivo, hacía que la historia pareciera inventada… Por lo menos hasta que el propio Takeda Teo lo confirmó, fue como un golpe en la cara, Sasa quiso saber por qué, cual era la razón, pero para Teo era incluso más mortificante hacerse ese tipo de preguntas, las cuales creía que jamás sería capaz de responder.

Cuando llegaron a la sima de los pilares pegaron un brinco para pisar suelo firme, sin embargo, tuvieron que volver a saltar de inmediato, porque de lo contrario serían aplastados por una gran roca que era producto de un combate a parte. Su paso dejó una leve cortina de polvo, la cual en cuanto se corrió permitió ver el verdadero escenario que estaba teniendo la compañía, era una invasión total, era seguro que esa sería la batalla definitiva, quien ganara en esa oportunidad sería el vencedor total. Había cuerpos desparramados por todos lados, tanto de enmascarados como de miembros, algunos heridos, pero muchos de ellos muertos, era un acontecimiento desastroso, no obstante, no había tiempo de preocuparse por otros.

-¡Busquemos a ese infeliz!

-Rodearé el lugar, vendré por ti si lo encuentro, no te pierdas – respondió Sasa antes de desaparecer en un segundo.

.-

Sasa comenzó su búsqueda, se topó con muchas personas que conocía y que probablemente necesitaban su ayuda, pero la idea de que Kagome estuviese cautiva a manos de Katou Toru hacía que su sangre se pusiera fría y pasara por alto todo aquello que en condiciones normales jamás ignoraría. No obstante, terminó con algo que le fue imposible de ignorar como todo lo anterior: un herido Yamamoto Io arrastrándose por el suelo que ignoraba que estaba a punto de ser aniquilado por el revólver de una jovencita. Makoto se apresuró hasta ella, le agarró la muñeca e hizo que soltara el arma, ésta grito de indignación, sobre todo cuando él recogió la pistola y se la guardó.

-¡Eres una malcriada, mira lo que has causado! – Le grito.

-¡Cierra la boca, no sabes nada, eres un simple peón! – devolvió el grito con indignación.

Luego ambos escucharon que alguien decía su nombre, se dieron cuenta que era el hombre que había estado arrastrándose, finalmente se percató de la presencia de la joven y la estaba observando con unos ojos llenos de lamentaciones. Eso no había sido del gusto de Shizuku, quien no logró contenerse más y corrió hacia él para matarlo a golpes si es que era posible, sin embargo, Sasa no estaba dispuesto a permitirle si quiera tocarlo, la atajo a tiempo, la agarró por detrás pasando los brazos debajo de sus axilas para atrapar sus brazos, ella se movió desesperada, pero su fuerza no tenía nada que hacer al lado de la fuerza de él, así que hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer, insultar. Le grito cuanto quiso a Yamamoto, lo insultó de todas las maneras posibles, que era lamentable, que siempre había sido así, que su aspecto actual lo confirmaba, pero cuanto más le gritaba más rabia se acumulaba, ese hombre se estaba burlando de ella manteniendo un rostro inquebrantable.

-Tal como nosotros, tú has caído en su trampa - habló Io con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Ella pareció enfadarse más, siguió haciendo esfuerzos para que Makoto la soltara, él no estaba dispuesto a concedérselo, pero para la sorpresa de ambos, la voz de Yamamoto lo persuadió, él quería que la soltara porque pensaba que Shizuku no se merecía un trato como ese. Estaban a punto de entrar en una incómoda y desagradable conversación, cuando un grito de las alturas hizo que entraran en una incómoda y desagradable situación. Aquel grito estaba exigiendo la atención de todos los presentes, al parecer tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle a todos. Sasa lo miró fijo, de cierta forma era un alivio, ya no tenían que buscar más, el hombre que querían cazar se había mostrado por sí mismo a toda la audiencia.

.-

Kiseki se sentía un poco mejor, era bueno tener la certeza de que ya no eran sólo dos en la búsqueda de Kagome, eso le daba un poco más de confianza, estaba seguro de que muy pronto podría volver a verla y ella estaría sana y salva junto a él. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, pero de todas formas intentó correr para buscar a Katou, también intentó crear una flama en su dedo, pero no le fue bien con ninguna de las dos cosas, lo único que se mostraba positivo era que había encontrado a Inuyasha, quien aún continuaba peleando con la mujer que siempre lamía los pies de la hija de Kusawa. Tuvo intenciones de ir en su ayuda, junto a él la caza sería más ligera, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a correr un enmascarado salió de la nada para atacarlo con una patada que Kiseki a duras penas pudo esquivar.

-Si acabo contigo Yuiko-sama me recompensará – se oyó la voz detrás de la máscara.

-Soy el verdugo, tú no serás el que acabe al otro aquí.

-Te vi, te está costando moverte – respondió, Teo estaba seguro de que había una sonrisa tras la máscara – seguro te dieron las drogas de Katou-san.

Kiseki apretó los dientes, ese maldito bastardo tenía toda la razón, y odiaba que tuviese toda la razón, pero eso no significaba nada, daba igual cómo fuesen las cosas, él no podía perder, no podía verse derrotado hasta encontrar a Kagome. El enmascarado volvió a abalanzarse contra Teo, éste se preparó, no iba a esquivarlo porque como estaba las cosas, lo más probable es que no lo conseguiría otra vez, así que levanto el puño y lo golpeó tal como él lo golpeó, por desgracia, la fuerza de Teo estaba bastante limitada, así que su contrincante fue el que tuvo el mayor efecto, ahogó el quejido y lo golpeó en el estomago, entonces, su contrincante lo garró del cuello y le dio otro puñetazo en la cara, eso desequilibró a Teo, quien cayó de rodillas. El enmascarado lanzó una carcajada mientras se quitaba la máscara y Kiseki limpiaba la sangre de su boca, iba a ponerse de pie cuando el sujeto lo vuelve a golpear para posteriormente agarrarlo de las ropas del pecho, sus rostros quedaron a corta distancia, el desgraciado de cabello castaño y ojos pequeños aún tenía una odiosa sonrisa en su rostro, se estaba burlando de él, eso le hervía la sangre, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera de esa sonrisa idiota en los labios. Kiseki dio un pequeño impulso echando su cuello hacia atrás, luego lo regresó con fuerza chocando de lleno su cabeza contra la de su enemigo, el golpe le llegó tan fuerte que terminó por soltarlo y retroceder, ahora era Teo quien tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras se ponía de pie por completo. El hombre de ojos pequeños se apretaba la zona afectada, realmente le dolía, podía sentir la protuberancia que estaba sobresaliendo en su frente. Volvió a mirar a Teo, ya no sonreía pero mostró un rostro confiado que no le agradó para nada, como si dijera que a pesar de estar totalmente en desventaja era capaz de ganar fácilmente ante él, la rabia se acumuló, ya no dejaría tiempo para la diversión, lo acabaría de una sola vez. Alzó su puño derecho y de uno de sus nudillos salió una enorme y larga púa que esperaba insertar en plena cara del verdugo para llevar su cabeza como brocheta hasta su superior. Corrió hasta él, Kiseki no pensó ni un segundo en retroceder, lo enfrentaría y lo acabaría, estaba determinado, pero aún así no tuvo necesidad de mover ni un solo musculo, ya que de pronto apareció Katou Toru, quien le lanzó al frenético hombre una patada en la cara tan fenomenal, que quedó totalmente nockeado en el suelo.

Kiseki se sorprendió, pero no se dejó influenciar por aquello, inmediatamente trató de atacarlo, pero la velocidad de ese hombre era bendita, mientras que la de él estaba defectuosa, Katou lo esquivó y se alejo de él con unos cuantos mortales hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron por unos momentos, pero luego Ren pasó de ellos y se lanzó en una carrera en dirección a la batalla de Yuiko y Akito, Kiseki vio como se alejaba con nerviosismo, se hizo una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación, así que reanudó la carrera en dirección a su amigo.

Ren corrió por encima de los troncos torcidos y quebrados que habían quedado como vestigios de la batalla que aún cursaba entre esos dos, Taneda Yuiko se estaba viendo un poco en problemas, había mucho de su poder adornando el lugar, pero Inuyasha seguía en pie moviéndose de aquí a allá para intentar atraparla, de hecho, por fin la tenía totalmente acorralada, aquella mujer sin querer se había fabricado su propia trampa, Akito estaba listo para agitar a Tessaiga sobre ella, pero en el momento preciso, Katou Toru hizo su entrada con un brinco por detrás, Kiseki lo vio, lanzó un potente grito de advertencia a su amigo, esté logró oír su voz, pero no entenderla, se giró hacia atrás y descubrió lo que habían querido decirle, Katou estaba por encima de él, lo había visto, pero ya era muy tarde como para hacer algo al respecto, la aguja se clavo entre su clavícula y costillas, la transformación de la espada se deshizo y Akito quedó ligeramente paralizado, vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de su agresor, quiso golpearlo, pero el cuerpo le era incapaz de responder, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando Katou Toru se echó a un lado de forma repentina y por detrás algo lo atacó empujándolo y haciendo que volara a varios metros de distancia, una raíz de Yuiko fue la responsable. Hubiese caído dando feos revotes en el suelo si no fuese porque Kiseki logró llegar a tiempo para atajarlo con su cuerpo, ambos chocaron de forma brusca y cayeron al suelo de una sola vez.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Teo cuando lo movía para que dejara de aplastarlo, éste se movió a duras penas, se veía molesto.

-No, no estoy bien ¡Ese maldito me pinchó!

-Ya somos dos drogados – comentó con desgano, lo miró bien, Akito en verdad tenía que esforzarse mucho para moverse – creo que nos inyectaron algo diferente, yo al menos puedo moverme – vio la espada que estaba tirada a un lado y la tomó para pasársela y luego lo ayudó a sentarse.

Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ahí esperando mientras él iba a encarar a su mayor enemigo, sin embargo, notó que Yuiko hacía crecer una raíz para que Katou subiera corriendo por ella hasta una de las vigas que estaban en el techo. Luego grito para que todos en el lugar le prestaran atención, los combates no tardaron en detenerse, todos conocían a ese hombre, era intrigante imaginar qué era lo que podía decir.

-Qué demonios estará planeando - murmuró Inuyasha mientras Teo, que estaba hincado junto a él, se ponía de pie lentamente sin despegar la vista de ese hombre.

-Escúchenme atentamente – comenzó – les diré la razón de que estemos todos reunidos aquí – su rostro estaba frío – el exterminio… cada uno de ustedes es una plaga que necesita ser exterminada – Teo dio un par de pasos alejándose de Akito, su atención estaba completamente en las acciones de ese hombre - he plantado la semilla y ahora es momento de arrancar el árbol de raíz.

-¡Qué estás diciendo Toru! – Chilló Shizuku - ¡Utiliza bien tu vocabulario, hemos venido a destruir la compañía!

-No, eso es sólo lo que tu creías – respondió como si nada dejando a la muchacha atónita y preocupadas quejas y exclamaciones de la audiencia que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando – gracias Shizuku, sin tus habilidades nunca hubiese encontrado una respuesta para conseguir mis objetivos – de sus ropas sacó tres piedras redondas que desprendían un tenue resplandor – has logrado my bien la habilidad de robar energía, incluso conseguiste concentrarla en rocas, que talentosa.

-¡¿De dónde las sacaste?! – Exigió saber la muchacha.

-Evidentemente de tus cosas – respondió como si fuera lógico - ¿Sabes lo que hay aquí? Tenías varios experimentos, me pregunto si eres capaz de reconocerlos todos.

-¡Qué vas a hacer Toru! – Ella se veía realmente molesta.

-Aquí hay dos concentraciones de los agujeros de Minato y la energía de Tessaiga – Inuyasha apretó los puños al escuchar eso – mucha energía de Tessaiga…

-Vas a…- el cuerpo de la muchacha tembló un poco, los espectadores estaban nerviosos de que ella tuviese un rostro tan desesperado - ¡Confié en ti, maldita escoria!

-¿En mí? Pero tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy yo.

-¡Katou Toru! – Grito su nombre para decirle que sabía perfectamente quien era, una leve sonrisa marcó sus labios.

-Gran error… - sus ojos se clavaron en ella – Kozu Ren – ella se paralizó, comprendió perfectamente lo que había querido decir Yamamoto Io y se lamento de haber sido tan estúpida - ¡Mi nombre es Kozu Ren! – grito para que todos lo supieran muy bien - ¡Y tengo el agrado de comunicar…! – Abrió un vórtice junto a él utilizando una de las piedras - ¡…que todos están muertos!

Lo que vino después fue muy rápido, al darse cuenta de la amenaza que representaba ese hombre, muchos lanzaron sus ataques hacia él, pero Kozu Ren desapareció en el vórtice haciendo que todos esas técnicas golpearan a la nada y solo terminaran haciendo escándalo innecesario.

Kiseki aún estaba viendo a ese hombre desaparecer de su punto central cuando un vórtice apareció justo frente a él, abrió sus pupilas, ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar cuando de él salió la mano de Ren lanzando otra piedra que cruzó a centímetros de la oreja izquierda de Kiseki para luego llegar a unos metros más atrás y abrir un nuevo vórtice a las espaldas de Akito. Ren salió con velocidad del primer vórtice, ni siquiera miró al paralizado Teo, sólo cruzó a un lado de él y lo agarro de un brazo mientras su otra mano arrojaba la última piedra hacia el centro del área de combate, corrió en línea recta en dirección al segundo vórtice, pasó al lado derecho de Inuyasha, y, sin siquiera mirarlo, lo agarró desde la parte de atrás del cuello de la camisa y entró de un brinco hacía la salida, arrastrando con él a los dos jóvenes que, atónitos, vieron como una luz en medio del lugar comenzaba a expandirse mientras ellos eran tragados por aquel agujero oscuro.

Una completa oscuridad se apoderó de sus ojos por unos segundo, cuando lograron salir de ella los tres cayeron desde tres metros de altura, Akito sin querer dio una vuelta de carnero hacia atrás y Teo cayó de espalda logrando poner los brazos de forma correcta para no hacerse daño, en cuanto a Kozu Ren, él cayó de rodillas entre los dos jóvenes. En un instante se oyó una seguidilla de estruendos, Inuyasha alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la visión de un edificio que se incendiaba y derrumbaba a lo lejos, mientras ellos habían aparecido ilesos de aquel suceso en un bonito parque a cuadras de lo que hasta hace poco era la compañía de Yamamto Io, ahora todo eso estaba muerto junto a las personas que lo componían, no podía estar más que atónito viendo la fumarola que escalaba por el cielo.

Kiseki se dio vuelta en el suelo de forma pesada, poso sus antebrazos en el pavimento y movió sus piernas tratando de incorporarse, a diferencia de su amigo, él no estaba interesado en lo que acababa de ocurrir, sino en lo que podía ocurrir en ese momento, y si podía evitarlo, lo haría a toda costa.

-Teo… - oyó su voz llamándolo, pero lo ignoró, Ren aún estaba en cuatro patas con un rostro que dejaba claro que estaba agotado – Teo – volvió a llamarlo cuando vio que ya estaba poniéndose de pie apoyando sus manos en el suelo, éste intentó apresurarse, quería marcharse lo antes posible – te estoy hablando – dijo mientras daba un impulso para sujetarle el tobillo antes de que lograra estabilizarse.

-Suéltame – lo escuchó decir con frialdad.

-Necesitamos hablar – habló mientras él volvía a ignorarlo, no le quedó más que jalarlo, Teo volvió a caer al suelo – no lo estoy consultando, el tenemos, es porque tenemos qué – dijo de forma autoritaria mientras Teo se daba vuelta y le daba una patada en la mano para que lo soltara.

-¡Déjame ir! – Grito dejándole en claro que no quería entablar una conversación.

-Ven acá – demando mientras de un solo jalón lo atraía hacía sí, Kiseki trató de moverse, pero éste lo pescó de las ropas – vas a escucharme quieras o no.

-¡Déjame ir! – volvió a gritar agarrando las manos que lo tenían sujetos para comenzar a tironear, Teo realmente quería alejarse de él y Ren no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

De pronto, un fuerte peso se vino contra la espalda de Ren, Inuyasha, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo físico que pudo, logró lanzarse sobre él para ayudar a su amigo, no estaba seguro de lo que podía llegar a hacer ese sujeto, no era capaz de si quiera imaginar lo que quería.

-¡Te ha dicho que lo dejes ir! – gruñó tratando de agarrarlo.

Ren tuvo que soltar a Teo para librarse del peso de Inuyasha, Kiseki aprovechó el momento para comenzar a retroceder con ayuda de sus talones y manos, se sintió sumamente aliviado de que la distancia entre los dos estuviera aumentando, pero no duro mucho, Akito aún estaba con la droga a flor y sus movimientos eran demasiado torpes como para representar una amenaza, Kozu Ren no tardó en librarse de él y dejarlo sentado sobre su trasero. Kiseki lo vio y se apresuró a retroceder más, pero su camino se vio entorpecido por un árbol.

-Voy a decirte la verdad – dijo cuando estuvo firme sobre sus pies.

-No – parecía frustrado – lárgate – dijo mientras se ponía de pie manteniendo su espalda muy cerca del tronco – lárgate.

-Tú necesitas saber que…

-¡No! – Grito interrumpiéndolo - ¡Cierra tu boca y vete de aquí!

-No me iré a ninguna parte, tienes que venir conmigo – comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

-¡No te le acerques! – chilló Inuyasha desde su lugar, estaba intentando que su cuerpo reaccionará - ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Aléjate de él, bastardo! – grito aterrado de que lo fuese a matar.

-Lo dije antes, mi nombre es…

-¡Cállate! – gritaba Teo con euforia mientras él hablaba.

-…Kozu Ren…

-¡Te dije que te callaras!

-… soy el hombre que fingió su muerte… - estaba a dos pasos de Teo.

-¡Cierra tu jodida boca!

-…pero no soy solo eso…

-Por favor, por favor, no…- apretó sus dientes y su cabeza había histeria en él.

-¡Aléjate de él! – volvió a gritar Inuyasha cuando una mano estaba acercándose a Kiseki.

-Teo, yo soy…

-¡LO SÉ! –Rugió como un trueno haciendo que la mano se alejara de él - ¡LO SÉ! – Repitió con dolor - ¡No soy estúpido! – Le pegó un empujón que lo hizo retroceder - ¡Tú eres mi padre!

Tanto Ren como Akito se sorprendieron con lo que acababa de decir. Ren posó sus ojos bien abiertos frente a su hijo, él mostraba un claro dolor en su rostro, como si esa fuese la verdad más lamentable y horrible sobre la tierra, él lo sabía, él lo sabía perfectamente quizás desde hace cuanto tiempo, lo sabía pero intentó no saberlo, intentó fingir que no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento de ese hecho.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…? – balbuceo Inuyasha con estupefacción, pero su amigo no contestó, estaba atrapado en la ira hacia ese hombre.

-¡Es por eso que te odio más que nadie! – Avanzó y volvió a darle otro empujón - ¡Es por eso que te deseo muerto, hundido seis metros bajo tierra, que los gusanos te devoren por completo, maldito hijo de perra! - lo ultimo lo concluyó dándole un golpe en la cara.

-No negaré… - dijo mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado - … que me merezco esto, hijo.

-¡No me llames así! – Grito otra vez - ¡No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera, tú no eres nadie, nada! ¡Después de todo no te atrevas a…!

-¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Es verdad?! – Exclamó Inuyasha para luego atacarlo con furia - ¡¿Tú eres su padre y aún así intestaste matarlo?!

-¡No intente matarlo, nunca intentaría matarlo! – Le grito sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar ese punto.

-¡Mentira! ¡Has intentado asesinarlo un montón de veces, maldito desgraciado!

-¡Si hubiese querido hacerlo él ya estaría muerto! – argumentó.

-¡Te recuerdo que Teo casi muere si no fuera por la intervención de Kagome!

-¡Eso se salió de control, nunca vi venir que Teo terminaría de esa manera, Minato llegó, si no me hubiese marchado con él eso nunca hubiese ocurrido! ¡Jamás permitiría que lo dañaran!

-¡Qué jodida mierda es esa! – Volvió a gritar Teo, había venas prominentes en su cuello y frente - ¡Personalmente te has encargado de hacerme miserable durante los últimos meses!

-Puedo explicarlo…

-¡Qué puedes explicar! ¡Juraste destrozarme y te empeñaste bien en ello! – Rugió - ¡Me atacaste una y otra vez y me quitaste lo que más amaba! ¡Te los llevaste a todos! ¡¿Ahora también quieres a Akito?! – Él iba a excusarse, pero Teo se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un empujón mayor que los anteriores - ¡Te llevaste a mamá! ¡Me quitaste a Akatski! ¡Me quitaste a Kagome! – Volvió a empujarlo y gritó con dolor - ¡Devuélvemelos, devuélvemelos a todos!

-Necesitas calmarte y escucharme.

-¡Dónde está Kagome! ¡Dónde está ella! – iba a volver a empujarlo, pero esta vez lo atajó.

-Si tú no me escuchas nunca entenderás nada – habló con voz profunda tratando de controlarlo.

-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti después de todo lo que me has hecho, bastardo – respondió con frialdad tratando de soltarse – no mereces ni un segundo de mi atención ¡Vete a la mierda y púdrete en ella!

-Teo – dijo una voz conocida.

El mencionado se paralizó por un momento, miró en dirección a aquella voz, ahí estaba, el hermano que creía perdido, el hermano que le había hecho pedazos el corazón, lo estaba mirando con serenidad, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada malo, como si nunca hubiese cometido semejante traición. Ren soltó a Teo, al parecer la intromisión había hecho que de cierta forma se calmara. Los grises ojos de los gemelos se encontraron fijamente, Teo había estado pensando todos esos días que cuando se lo topara una vez más lo maldeciría, lo golpearía, incluso, que le dejaría una quemadura permanente para que nunca olvidara lo que había hecho, pero… en ese momento, teniéndolo a tan solo cinco pasos de distancia, lo único que realmente quería hacer era estrecharlo entre sus brazos y suplicarle que regresara. Teo sólo quería a su querido hermano de regreso. Quería que todo volviese a ser como era.

-No lo tienes que escuchar a él, pero sí podrías escucharme a mí.

-¡No lo escuches Teo, recuerda lo que hizo! – Grito Inuyasha - ¡Es un bastardo como Katou!

-¿Es una excusa…? – Preguntó sin escuchar el grito de Akito.

-Sí, Teo – sus labios se curvaron levemente – tengo una excusa.

-Por favor… habla.

Inuyasha volvió a gritarle que no lo escuchara, pero él lo miró diciéndole que no tenía caso intentar que no lo hiciera, Akatski había dicho que tenía una escusa, y no había nada que quisiera más que oír esa escusa, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar un razón, aunque fuese la razón más insignificante de todas, la necesitaba para poder tener un pretexto para perdonarlo, necesitaba perdonarlo.

Akatski no quiso contarlo así nada más, le pidió a Teo que se sentara, de preferencia junto a Inuyasha, quien no dejaba de mirar con una evidente desconfianza al recién llegado, su cuerpo ya estaba un poco menos muerto que antes, así que si intentaba algo, podría hacer al menos una cosa para detenerlo. El narrador se sentó frente a ellos, mientras que el protagonista de la historia que iba a contar se quedó de pie a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no quería volver a perturbar a Teo, por lo menos no hasta que hubiese oído todo lo que era necesario oír.

(The Xx - Missing)

El mayor de los Takeda contó con calma toda la historia de su progenitor, explicó punto por punto y Teo nunca lo interrumpió, se mantuvo en silencio analizando cada una de sus palabras, mientras que las dudas eran efectuadas por Akito, quien no se mostraba avergonzado de interrumpir una y otra vez.

-¡Esto es estúpido, esas personas no tenían nada que ver, eran inocentes! – Inuyasha exclamó apretando los puños.

-Ya está hecho, no hay nada que puedas hacer – contestó Akatski.

-¡Eres un maldito, eso no era justicia, eso fue simple genocidio!

-No me arrepiento – habló Ren por primera vez – era lo que se tenía que hacer.

-¡¿Qué?! – Para él seguía siendo insólito - ¡Di algo Teo, dile lo que piensas!

-No tengo nada que decirle a esa persona – respondió con sequedad, su hermano lo miró atento.

-¿Has entendido todo lo que te dije, no? – Preguntó Akatski recibiendo una mirada como respuesta – entonces… ¿No deberías decir algo diferente?

-Te contaron una dramática y sentimental historia, pero estás olvidando algo Akatski – habló como si nada del pasado tuviese sentido – da igual cómo fuesen las cosas, el hecho es, que él nos abandonó.

-Yo no lo quise así – Ren parecía herido con esas palabras.

-No, tu sí lo quisiste así – sus ojos de navaja se posaron sobre él – pudimos haber ido al cabo de hornos, a alguna isla en el Caribe, al Tíbet, a cualquier lugar, pero fuiste tú el que decidió no hacerlo y marcharte, fuiste tú quien no nos quiso cerca – Ren iba a volver a decir algo, pero la filosa lengua de su hijo menor lo detuvo – nunca sentí nada, ni un sólo sentimiento sobre tu persona, a mí siempre me basto lo que tenía, si tu no me querías, no tenía intenciones de culparme ni maldecirte por ello, simplemente eras la nada, un ente inexistente…

-Teo… - Akatski entendía que eso era doloroso para Ren.

-Hasta que decidiste hacerte presente – rió con sarcasmo – que paradójico, nunca te odie sino hasta que apareciste, estabas en mejor posición cuando no sabía nada de ti – Teo notó el efecto de sus palabras, así que las hizo más intensas - ¿Qué esperabas exactamente? ¿Qué corriera a tus brazos llorando y gritando "¡Gracias padre, gracias por hundirme en la miseria!"? – rió con burla – tu siempre serás el maldito bastardo que pienso que eres.

-Es suficiente, Teo.

-No, déjalo continuar – habló Ren – es mejor que lo diga a que se lo trague.

-¡Oh, dios, pero que considerado de tu parte!

-¡Teo!

-¡Qué! – Ahora lo miró a él – sigo sin oír tu excusa, Akatski, y por tu bien espero que no sea algo como que te compadeciste de él y por eso decidiste ayudarlo en sus retorcidos planes.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? – Inuyasha notó hacía dónde estaba mutando la conversación.

-Lo del Pan-Ku es mentira, Teo – respondió Akatski dejándolos con un rostro dudoso – Kagome está bien, nada malo le ha pasado ni le pasará.

-¡Entonces por qué te la llevaste! – Gritó aún más enfadado.

-Porque necesitaba hablar con ella para no tener que llegar a la instancia de hablar contigo sobre esto – interrumpió Ren entendiendo que era su momento.

-¿Qué cosa? – Inuyasha estaba expectante.

-Todo lo que hice, mejor dicho, hicimos, para separarte de ella fue para no llegar a la instancia de tener que contarte esto… - dijo Akatski – no queríamos hacerlo, pero…

-Pero Kagome-chan me exigió que te lo contara si es que quería que me hiciera caso – interrumpió Ren – es una mujer determinada, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti.

-¡Dónde…!

-Te llevaré con ella cuando termines de escucharme – dijo antes de que él formulara la pregunta – lo prometo, te llevaré con ella, dejaré que te despidas.

-¿Qué me despida? ¡Qué mierda…! – estaba disgustado con esas palabras soberbias.

-Puedo ver el futuro – dijo alto con la voz grave – vi tú futuro – sus ojos se clavaron en los de Teo, se acercó unos pasos – te vi a ti y la vi a ella – su hijo lo observó de forma nerviosa – lo vi claramente, Teo – su rostro demostró que no estaba feliz de haber tenido esa visión – la vi asesinada, vi a Kagome morir en tus brazos – el corazón de Kiseki dio un vuelco, sus pupilas se expandieron a más no poder.

Inuyasha se quedó estático ante la revelación, mientras que Akatski, quien ya había oído la visión más de una vez, estaba inmutable en su lugar contemplando la reacción de su hermano menor.

-No… estás mintiendo… - balbuceó negando con la cabeza – eso… eso no puede ser verdad… - se enfado - ¡Yo nunca permitiría que algo así sucediese! ¡La protegeré, la protegeré de cualquier cosa, ella nunca morirá!

-Ella morirá en tus brazos, y cuando eso suceda, tú te hundirás tanto en el dolor que te volverás loco – continuó, aquello aún no acababa – sentirás tanto dolor que te convertirás en alguien irreconocible.

-No, no – seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Vas a destruir la ciudad, quemaras todo lo que encuentres a tu paso, estarás tan fuera de control que asesinaras a cientos de personas con tus llamas – sabía que era doloroso, por eso no había querido decírselo, lo estaba protegiendo de la verdad, pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo – enloquecerás tanto, que serás capaz de tratar de matar a tu propio hermano.

-Eso… eso no puede… - estaba fuera de sí, no, no, eso definitivamente no podía ser verdad, algo así no podía ser cierto.

Ren se hincó frente a él, aún mantenía su rostro melancólico. Inuyasha no trató de alejarlo, ya no creía que fuese una amenaza, todo lo contrario, comprendió que durante todo ese tiempo, las cosas atroces que él y Akatski hicieron habían sido sólo para tratar de alejar a Teo de ese cruel y desgraciado destino.

-Esa es la verdad, y lamento que sea así, pero es lo que ocurrirá si sigues a su lado – habló con calma – ni yo, ni tu hermano queremos que acabes de esa forma tan lamentable y, tampoco queremos que Kagome-chan muera… es por eso que hemos hecho lo que hicimos.

-Pero Kagome es… - Ren vio en sus ojos lo destrozado que estaba.

-Es la persona hecha para ti, pero a veces eso no es suficiente – dijo con melancolía – necesitas dejarla ir… tu y ella no puede ser ¿Lo entiendes, no?

La mano de Akito se posó en el hombro de Teo, entendía lo que significaba eso para él, comprendía perfectamente su dolor, quería decirle algo, quería tratar de animarlo, de consolarlo aunque fuese tan solo un poco, pero no había nada que él pudiese decir que lo hiciera sentir mejor, absolutamente nada.

(Conclu: White Lies - There Goes Our Love Again)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finalmente la Compañía y el Nido han sido destruidos, Kozu Ren ha logrado su objetivo y pretende seguir haciendolo, es por eso que el desenlace de la destrucción ha sido la confesión de la verdad. Takeda Teo se ha enterado de todo, del pasado, de los intentos por reparar los errores, de la protección de su padre e incluso de la horrible visión que conducía las crueles acciones de Ren y Akatski. La visión de un oscuro y lamentable futuro para él. Un futuro del cual ya no era posible seguir protegiéndolo ¿Qué pasará ahora? El comienzo del fin se hace presente.<strong>_

_**Ficha de personajes:**_

_Nombre:_ Kozu Ren

_Apodo:_ Super Raro.

_Cabello:_ Azabache.

_Ojos:_ Grises

_Estatura:_ 1,80

_Peso:_ 74 kg

_Edad:_ 42 años

_Cumpleaños:_ 5 de Noviembre.

_Grupo Sanguíneo: _A+

_Estado Civil:_ Legalmente está muerto. Técnicamente, era separado.

_Clasificación:_ 1A

_Habilidad:_ Ver el futuro.

_Virtudes:_ Persistente, amable, positivo.

_Defectos:_ Se volvió un mentiroso y traicionero.

_Familia:_ Esposa à Takeda Momo; Hijo Mayor à Takeda Akatski (Gemelo); Hijo menor à Takeda Teo (Gemelo).

_Comida Favorida:_ Paella.

_Adora:_ Las fotografías, aprender cosas nuevas, a su familia (Real y la que creó en la infancia).

_Detesta:_ Ver el futuro.

_Mayor Deseo:_ Perder sus habilidades.

_Datos curiosos: _Creció con sus abuelos ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente que él pudo ver con anterioridad antes de que pasara. Gracias a su poder también supo quienes serían en su vida Motoharu e Io, además de saber que tendría un gran amor en su vida y que haría una familia con ella.  
>Cuando niño era carismático, sumamente alegre, sincero y natural, alguien trasparente que iluminaba el cuarto con su presencia, pero lamentablemente, los años y la tragedia de su vida borraron su sonrisa, transformándolo en alguien más serio y triste.<br>Traicionó a sus dos mejores amigos (Su familia) para proteger a sus hijos. Fingió su muerte y desapareció tomando el nombre de Katou Toru. Como castigo por lo que hizo se prohibió a si mismo estar con los seres que amaba, a su juicio no merecía felicidad.  
>Tiene un alto conocimiento en defensa personal y drogas.<br>Ha viajado por todo el mundo, aprendiendo algo nuevo de cada lugar en el que estuvo.  
>Desde lo oculto permaneció pendiente de su familia. Sin embargo, inesperadamente lo que no quería que pasara pasó. Por lo que decidió resolverlo.<br>Momo nunca dejó de ser la mujer a quien amaba, jamás dejo de quererla.  
>Odia ver el futuro porque las cosas que ha visto sólo le han causado dolor.<br>Se unió a los enmascarados para salvar a Teo, y, continua haciendo lo que esté a su alcance para rescatarlo de lo que ven sus ojos.


	108. Chapter 108

**Para todos:** Holaaa,estoy algo corta de tiempo así que no me puedo dar el privilegio de responder uno a uno sus reviews, pero muchas gracias por todas sus impresiones, la próxima semana tendré más tiempo. Aquí les dejo el capitulo, el cual marcará todo lo que seguirá de aquí en adelante. Besoos!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Treceavo- _**_Me preguntó si así se sentirán las personas con enfermedades terminales... ellos están consientes de que su muerte llegará pronto, bueno, yo también, mi muerte está cerca, pero a diferencia de ellos no tengo un tiempo para interiorizarlo, pasará ahora ya. Cuando él me deje, estaré oficialmente bajo tierra._

**_.-_**

Akatski se fue hace algún rato, su celular vibró, recibió un mensaje de su padre, él no me dijo nada, pero antes de salir por la puerta se volteo a darme una tenue sonrisa, era melancólica, igual como la que yo le lancé de vuelta, entendí que Kozu Ren cumpliría su promesa, él traería hasta aquí a Kiseki y, cuando eso suceda, será la última vez en la que podré estar frente a él, lo traerían ante mí para el fin. Era algo espantoso, pero aún así quería que se apresuraran en traérmelo, yo… tengo que verlo, necesito verlo. Quizás aún no razono bien que será la última vez, no puedo hacerme a la idea, es decir ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? Alguien va a tener que encadenarme a algún sitio, porque de lo contrario correré hasta él mil veces, digo, han pasado sólo tres días desde que no lo veo y ya estoy desesperada, es como una droga, necesito constantemente sus dosis, si no las tengo, los síntomas de la abstinencia comienzan a surgir. ¿Cómo será? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que diremos? ¿Será un sencillo "Adiós"? ¿Un "Te amo"? ¿Un "Lo siento"? ¿O será sólo silencio…? Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no puedo hacerlo, porque si comienzo ahora temo que no podré parar jamás, y eso haría de nuestra despedida algo mucho más lamentable de lo que ya es.

No lo entiendo… no entiendo por qué siempre tiene que ser así para nosotros, sólo para nosotros. Realmente pensé que podríamos hacerlo, que podríamos casarnos y tener nuestros tres hijos, que construiríamos una hermosa familia, que seriamos felices para siempre, pero eso sólo fue una ilusión, una más, una de tantas ilusiones que tengo con Kiseki y que nunca llega a realizarse.

Para ser sincera, no sé como lo haré, no sé cómo voy a tener una vida lejos de él, no puedo siquiera imaginármelo. Es doloroso, punzante, como si ya nada tuviese sentido. Me pregunto si hubiese sido mejor que nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, me pregunto si hubiese sido mejor nunca haber viajado a la época antigua y nunca haberme encontrado con él aquí. Me pregunto cómo sería si no tuviera ni el más mínimo susurro de su existencia, estar sumida en la ignorancia total, en desconocer absolutamente cuan feliz puede hacerme la más pequeña mirada de una persona. Vivir y morir sin nunca haber conocido ese maravilloso sentimiento que él puso en mí.

Yo… en serio… en serio no sé cómo seguir sin él. Por el bien de ambos, espero que él sí sepa cómo seguir sin mí… y a misma vez, espero que no lo sepa… que egoísta.

.-

.-

No soy muy consciente de lo que pasó después de que me dijesen eso, oí voces, murmullos, pero realmente no fui capaz de entender lo que decían, yo sólo me quede en un bucle, una y otra vez escuché en mi cabeza lo qué ese hombre me dijo, sería más fácil si simplemente no le creyera nada, pero… la verdad es que le creo.

-Vamos, tienes que ver a Kagome – fue la primera frase que pude volver a digerir correctamente.

(SHINee - The Name I Love) (No escucho este tipo de música, pero Mille3 la recomendó hace unos capitulos atrás porque la letra le recordó a Kis/Kag, y creí que en verdad era acertada (muy acertada) para esta parte, además, la melodía le viene bien)

Me puse de pie, caminamos por gran parte de la ciudad hasta llegar al lado sur, pude sentir a Akito cerca, creo que estaba asustado de que me volviera a dar algo, él siempre está asustado sobre mí, demasiado preocupado ¿Estoy tan al borde del precipicio para tenerlo así? Quise decirle que todo estará bien, que no era necesaria tanta preocupación de su parte, que nada malo me pasaría y que todo sería superado, realmente tenía intenciones de decírselo con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, pero cuando traté de hacerlo, no salió absolutamente nada de mi boca… Recordé que él dijo que no le mintiera.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos al edificio y empezamos a subir por las escaleras, pero sí noté que a lo lejos comenzaba a asomarse la luz del sol, por todo lo que ocurrió, debí sentir que había sido una noche muy larga, pero fue todo lo contrario, había sido demasiado corta, la más corta de mi vida. Caminé a paso ligero por ese largo pasillo, la luz del sol se estaba haciendo más viva, frente a mí caminaba Akatski y ese hombre, ellos se detuvieron en una puerta, y comprendí que era ahí donde estaba Kagome. Me dieron espacio, sentí sus miradas sobre mí, pero yo sólo podía tener la vista fija en la manija frente a mí. Mi mano se deslizó con lentitud hasta ella, la giré despacio y le di un pequeño empujón a la puerta para que se abriera, ésta lo hizo lentamente mientras yo me quedaba en mi posición, no tenía idea de lo que diría, qué haría, esto no es más que un callejón sin salida.

La puerta se abrió por completo, aún no había dado un paso dentro y mis ojos ya estaban posados sobre ella, estaba ahí, sentada en el sofá, se había quedado dormida mientras esperaba por mí. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por mí al verla, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la había añorado. Entre con pasos débiles, mi vista siempre estuvo fija sobre ella, la contemple como un idiota, como si estuviese en presencia de una diosa, estoy bloqueado, definitivamente no tengo idea de qué hacer… o no, en verdad, sí sé que hacer… pero no estoy seguro de que esté bien.

Esto... esto es sencillamente deplorable, yo… siempre he pensado que es mi culpa, todas las veces en que he estado junto a ella he creído que es mi culpa terminar de mala manera, fue así allá hace mucho tiempo en la época antigua, creí que era mi culpa no estar con ella, abandonarla, fue así aquí, cuando Kusawa la amenazó, también creí que era mi culpa, cuando me fui a Osaka, también sentí que fue mi culpa, cuando ella se vio obligada a hacer algo totalmente fuera de lugar por salvarme, o cuando mi hermano se la llevó, seguí culpándome, una y otra vez me culpé, pero… por primera vez creo que nada de eso ha sido culpa mía, por primera vez tengo total conciencia de que quién es el real culpable de que no podamos estar juntos… El destino… Pienso que quizás, lo que nosotros teníamos era demasiado grande, así que no podía ser, quizás era injusto que nosotros tuviésemos tanta felicidad cuando había personas que no tenían ni una pizca de ella… Kagome es mi vida, mi vida entera, ella es todo por lo que sé que respiro, ella es quien siempre me ha sacado de la oscuridad que hay en mí, ella es lo único que me trae paz, ella es lo que más amo, ella es todo lo que necesito, Kagome es mi vida… pero yo, no dejo de oírlo, una y otra vez me lo está diciendo al oído, aunque trato de ignorarlo, él lo dice todo el tiempo, yo… siempre oigo al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición… la verdad es qué él nunca me ha querido junto a ella, encontrarnos fue un error… nosotros nunca existimos para estar juntos.

.-

.-

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, vio una figura borrosa observándola y rápidamente reaccionó, no podía estar durmiendo en un momento como ese, Kiseki podía llegar en cualquier momento, pero ese momento había llegado en ese preciso instante, se quedó de hielo, sus ojos se encontraron mostrando toda la angustia que habían sentido el uno por el otro.

-¡Estás herido! – Exclamó ella cuando lo vio bien, de inmediato se puso de pie para ir hasta donde estaba él - ¿Estás bien? – estaba preocupada.

-No – contestó con el rostro inexpresivo – no estoy bien – estaba claramente herido y sucio, pero no era precisamente aquello por lo cual respondió la pregunta.

-Aquí está, tal cual lo prometí Kagome-chan – la voz de Ren entró en la habitación, ella lo observó y asintió con algo de pesar – sabes lo que sigue ¿No? – Ella volvió a asentir con lentitud, Inuyasha y Akatski también habían entrado – les daremos unos minutos a solas – él corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco, eso realmente estaba pasando, era real, no era una pesadilla – cuando regresemos…

-¡Espera! – La voz de Teo lo interrumpió, él aún le estaba enseñando su espalda – un día… - dijo causando extrañeza en la audiencia – sólo un día – se volteó y lo miró a los ojos – danos un día y esto se acaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con un día? – preguntó con interés.

-Danos un día entero… - su rostro se veía suplicante – sólo un día más y luego haré lo que quieras.

-No, esto no es algo que podamos estar modificando, ustedes deben…

-¡Solo un día! – Ahora era Kagome quién exclamaba, sin dudarlo tomaría cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para estar con él aunque fuese solo unos minutos más – Por favor…

-Me lo debes – recalcó Teo.

-Teo, no creo que…

-Sólo un día y ya – interrumpió Akatski – deja que tengan su ultimo día

Ren guardó silencio un momento, lo estaba meditando, no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea, pero la mirada de esos dos le hizo pasar por alto sus temores y acepto, aunque eso no devolvió la sonrisa en Teo, a pesar de que Kagome parecía muy feliz con ese permiso. Tendrían un día solo para ellos, el plazo duraba hasta las nueve de la noche, para ese entonces ya debía haber sido dicho el adiós definitivo.

Ante la respuesta positiva, Takeda Teo sólo indicó que tomaría una ducha, su aspecto no estaba en el mejor de sus días, aún tenía manchas del aceite negro y había tierra pegada en sus ropas, su hermano fue quien se encargó de darle todo lo que necesitaba y, mientras éste se bañaba, preparó lo necesario para curar sus heridas.

Kagome había tomado un baño la noche anterior, así que solo cambio su ropa, Akatski se había preocupado de tener más de una muda para ella, así que no hubo problemas. Se alistó más pronto de lo esperado y luego volvió a su lugar en el sofá. Akatski ya estaba atendiendo las heridas de su hermano en la habitación, Ren había decidido preparar el desayuno e Inuyasha se había sentado en el sofá junto a Kagome.

-¿Planeas algo? – Preguntó por lo bajo para que nadie los escuchara, ella lo miró intrigada porque algo como eso jamás pasó por su mente – no lo hagas – sonó como una orden – no te atrevas a hacer nada – sus ojos estaban firmes sobre ella.

-¿De qué hablas…?

-De que le creo a ese tipo, así que no te atrevas a hacer algo que cambie la opinión de Teo.

-Inuyasha…

-Si tú dices algo, aunque sea la más mínima cosa, él dudará, abandonará toda su sensatez y hará lo que tú le digas que haga – estaba serio – entiendo que esto sea difícil para ti, para ambos, pero es lo que debe hacerse.

-Estás en su bando…

-Sí, estoy en su bando – confirmó – mírame bien ¿Estás planeando algo? – Interrogó con mayor insistencia – no te atrevas a hacerle esto a Teo, no lo conviertas en un monstruo.

-Hablas como si yo tuviera la culpa – respondió herida.

-Sí le dices algo que cambie su opinión de alejarse de ti, será tu culpa.

-No planeo nada – recalcó molesta.

-Bien – pareció conforme – siento mucho esto, pero no puedo perderlos a los dos.

-Pero yo sí puedo perderlo a él y él puede perderme a mí – respondió con sarcasmo.

-Conoces la respuesta – el habló con toda sinceridad, guardaron silencio unos momentos – aún no estoy seguro de que él vaya a hacer lo que le dicen, si te demuestra su duda debes convencerlo de lo contrario.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Él ya lo decidió, me dejará – dijo como si estuviese completamente claro – esa es la razón por la cual ha pedido un día.

-Kagome…

-Puedes hacerme un favor y hacerme esto un poco menos complicado ¿Por favor? – ella sabía que Inuyasha estaba preocupado, pero la forma en que lo demostraba no dejaba de parecerle molesta.

-Por lo menos tengo la certeza de que tú no harás nada – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Kagome iba a decirle algo desagradable cuando de pronto oyeron que la puerta del cuarto se abría, eso desvió completamente la atención de ambos, se oyeron los pasos y luego él apareció seguido por su hermano, su cabello aún permanecía húmedo, traía jeans oscuros, las _vans _negras, una polera blanca con cuello en v y sobre ella un delgado chaleco azul petróleo que traía completamente desabotonado, y el toque final, un llamativo parche en su mejilla derecha, además de que traía una parte del labio roto. Se supone que ese debía ser un triste escenario, sin embargo Teo traía una amplia sonrisa en su cara, como si nada malo le hubiese ocurrido y ese fuese un día prometedor.

-Ese vestido realmente te queda bien – comentó animado mirándola de pies a cabeza, ella se ruborizó y arregló un poco su cabello, él no solía decir muchos cumplidos.

-¿Ya han terminado, Akatski? – Preguntó Ren asomándose en la cocina, miró a Teo, él miraba hacia la sala, así que le daba la espalda. Akatski asintió – el desayuno está casi listo… - iba a seguir hablando, pero Teo se adelanto como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado.

-Vamos – se acercó a Kagome y la tomó de la mano – si llegamos antes de las nueve nos hacen un descuento por las donas – comentó mientras la hacía caminar junto a él hacia la salida, ella balbuceó un poco, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra, ni siquiera de despedirse cuando Teo cerró la puerta tras ellos.

.-

Caminaron a paso veloz hasta el paradero, Kiseki miraba el reloj de su pulsera una y otra vez mientras comentaba que aún podían lograrlo, prácticamente la había hecho correr en las escaleras por miedo a que el autobús pasara antes de que llegaran. Esperaron en el paradero unos dos minutos, luego subieron y él pagó ambos pasajes aún sin soltar su mano, Kagome no había dicho nada, no sabía qué actitud tomar, él tría esa enorme, llamativa y falsa sonrisa en todo su esplendor, su boca soltaba más comentarios sin sentido que lo normal, como si tuviese miedo al momento en que todo quedara en silencio y, su mano, apretaba la de ella de una forma particular. Él estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que ese día fuese perfecto, estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no empañar esas ultimas horas, se estaba tragando todo para que ambos tuvieran el mejor de los recuerdos… así que Kagome decidió que él no podía ser el único quien lo hiciera, así que expandió sus labios en una gran sonrisa y comenzó a reír con lo que él decía, apretó más fuerte su mano y se aferró a su brazo mientras le seguía la conversación. Ambos jugarían a que todo estaba de un perfecto color rosa, luego averiguarían cómo hacer el paso siguiente.

Llegaron al Dunkkin Donuts, la tienda favorita de Akito y Teo para ir y devorar todas las donas que le fuesen posibles, pidieron Mokaccinos grandes y una gran caja de donas que debería haber dividido en dos, pero Teo terminó comiendo tres cuartas partes de ella y Kagome pareció aliviado con eso porque no creía haber sido capaz de comer tanto sin tener que ir al baño a vomitar. Cuando terminaron partieron rumbo a la estación más cercana, Kiseki jamás dijo donde irían y ella sólo pudo descubrirlo al momento de llegar: Disneyland.

-Vinimos aquí una vez – dijo observándola a gusto con el panorama – hace bastante tiempo la verdad.

-Con Inuyasha, tu hermano y Nell – recordó ella con algo de emoción, él rió.

-Esa vez pensé muchas veces en cómo hubiese sido si sólo fuésemos nosotros dos.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? – preguntó haciendo que la sonrisa de él se extendiera aún más, luego entraron corriendo al lugar tal cual lo hubiesen hecho unos niños de diez años.

Se subieron a cada atracción que encontraron a su paso, dos y en ocasiones hasta tres veces, corrían de aquí para allá, gritaban y se reían, Teo gritaba a todo pulmón que la amaba cada vez que llegaban al clímax de un juego y ella, avergonzada de las risas y miradas de las personas le decía que se callara, a pesar de que era feliz cada vez que lo oía gritarlo, era como una cita normal, una cita de una joven pareja en todo su esplendor, una cita de una pareja que al día siguiente se volvería a ver y actuaría de la misma forma que lo estaban haciendo ese día, nadie excepto ellos sabía que ese era el ultimo rastro de felicidad que les quedaba.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía de esta manera – dijo ella mientras caminaban animados hacia la siguiente atracción.

-¿Verdad que sí? – Sonrió él – no sé por qué no lo hicimos antes.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba en un lugar como este que ya se me había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaban – estaba bastante emocionada mientras él reía.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que viniste? – Preguntó distraído mientras miraba hacia delante - ¡La noria!

-No lo recuerdo – él comenzó a apurar el paso para subir a su próximo objetivo – creo que… - su cuerpo se paralizó en un segundo, Teo se encontró con la traba de que ella ya no estaba avanzando y miró hacia atrás encontrándose con la cara horrorizada de sus novia, sus manos aún estaban sujetas, pero era solo él quien sostenía el agarre.

-¿Qué sucede? – estaba algo desconcertado de esa repentina reacción.

-La compañía – ella abrió el tema de la nada – ¿Kozu-San la ha destruido?

-Vamos a la noria, Kagome – su rostro inexpresivo se hizo presente.

-¿Los mató a todos? – Las rodillas le temblaron, él la miró sin responder y ella volvió a formular la pregunta con un grito nervioso, él volvió a repetir lo de la noria - ¡¿Mako estaba ahí?!

Finalmente su verdadera preocupación salió a la luz, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, se sintió horrible, espantosa, aquella persona le había entregado lo mejor de sí, la había hecho sonreír, la hizo ser fuete, le entregó un sin fin de agradables y maravillosos momentos, él estuvo siempre ahí para ella, en cambio ella… ella sólo lo había recordado en ese momento, se había olvidado completamente de él, en el único en quién había pensado fue en Kiseki, cada una de sus células se centro sólo en el hombre que amaba y no el que alguna vez la amó, olvidó que él también pertenecía a la compañía, olvidó que los planes de Kozu Ren también lo incluían a él. El padre de los gemelos había estado satisfecho, eso significaba que había tenido éxito, todos estaban muertos, Sasawaka Makoto estaba muerto y ella estaba riendo en un parque de diversiones, que persona más espantosa podía llegar a ser.

Kagome siguió llorando en su lugar mientras Teo mantenía el rostro inexpresivo, miró a la noria una vez más y suspiró, luego tomo la muñeca de aquella mujer y la obligó a seguir caminando junto a él. Ella trató de detener el llanto, pera cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo la culpa se encargaba de reanudarlo. Quería dejar de llorar, porque ese era el ultimo día, y en verdad podría tener miles de días para llorar sin que Kiseki tuviera que verla, además de haber sido una insensata con Mako, ahora lo estaba siendo con Kiseki, lo estaba arruinando todo y eso la hacía sentir aún peor. Kiseki detuvo su paso de forma repentina y se volteó hacia Kagome, ella trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con la mano que le quedaba libre, mientras decía "lo siento" por lo bajo, éste soltó su mano y alejo la que ella mantenía sobre la cara para ser él quien limpiara su rostro.

-Ya está, no llores más – dijo con tono consolador mientras le daba un beso en la frente – toma, llámalo – le paso un par de monedas – estoy seguro que rompió su record.

Sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la había llevado frente a una cabina telefónica, asintió con nerviosismo y apretó las monedas en su palma, luego se apresuró dentro de la cabina, echó el cambio y luego apretó los botones de memoria, el tono sonó en el auricular de forma paulatina y ella apretó el cordel del teléfono tratando de controlar los nervios, Teo se quedó fuera, la espero pacientemente apoyando su espalda en el cristal de la cabina y manteniendo su vista perdida en el cielo, había mucho en su cabeza.

-¿Diga? – escuchó su voz en el auricular y sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, estás bien – automáticamente volvió a llorar – me alegro tanto, me alegro tanto de que estés bien – Kiseki podía oír desde fuera.

-¿Kagome? – Parecía sorprendido.

-Por un momento pensé lo peor, pero gracias al cielo que me equivoque, Mako está bien, Makoto está vivo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó? – Preguntó nervioso - ¿Eso quiere decir que Takeda está bien? ¿E Inuyasha, qué pasó con Inuyasha?

-Están bien, ambos están bien – contestó sonriendo de alivio – y tú también lo estás, así que ahora está todo bien.

-Kagome la compañía fue destrozada, está en todas las noticias ¡Están todos muertos! – Exclamó, aún estaba inquieto con lo que había sucedido.

-Lo sé, lo siento – comenzó a secarse las lagrimas – yo lo sabía y no hice nada, pasaron muchas cosas, preste toda mi atención en…

-Espera ¿Qué? – La interrumpió - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo es que lo sabías? – Se exaltó - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Takeda te encontró, no? Kagome él me dijo que estabas secuestrada ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Kagome…!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien – ahora ella lo interrumpía – no estoy secuestrada.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Ahora yo… - lo pensó bien – no puedo hablar de eso ahora Mako, hablaremos otro día, te lo contaré todo. Tengo que irme.

-¡Espera, qué está…!

-Me alegro de que estés a salvo.

-¡Kago…!

-Adiós – se despidió rápido y colgó el teléfono.

Necesitó de un par de segundos para recuperarse de esa llamada, las cosas de verdad habían llegado a un punto que era difícil de manejar, ahora tendría que contarle todo a Makoto, tendría que contarle cómo supo de la masacre y no hizo nada al respecto porque su atención se volvió completamente a Takeda Teo. No obstante, él estaba bien y eso era la único que importaba, estaba feliz de haber hecho esa llamada, estaba aliviada de que él contestara, si no lo hubiera hecho, no estaba segura de cual pudo haber sido su reacción, él seguía siendo una persona sumamente importante para ella y eso jamás cambiaría. Suspiró y se volteó, notó que la espalda de Kiseki estaba apoyada en el vidrio lateral y regresó a la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento, volvió a pensar en el significado de ese día, la amargura la inundó nuevamente, en un par de años más ¿Quién sería la mujer que mirase su espalda? ¿Quién sería aquella a la que él estuviese esperando fuera de una cabina? ¿Y qué sería de ella misma? ¿Quién sería la persona que la estuviese esperando fuera de la cabina en el futuro? Futuro… no podía parar de preguntarse qué habría en él ¿Acaso se casaría? ¿Acaso tendría los hijos que ahora deseaba tener? ¿Conocería a otra persona? ¿Cuándo Makoto lo supiera todo regresaría por ella? ¿Acaso finalmente todo el maravilloso mundo que imaginó junto a Kiseki terminaría siendo realizado junto a Sasa? Por un momento lo vio, ella junto a Makoto en una vieja casa, habían canas en sus cabellos, sus hijos iban a visitarlos con sus nietos los fines de semana y ella sonreía al verlos, había tenido una gran vida, había sido feliz junto a ese hombre, pero durante cincuenta años, en el ultimo cajón del closet, al fondo en una pequeña cajita de madera, permaneció oculta una vieja fotografía de un guapo joven de sonrisa inquietante, cabello ceniza y brillantes ojos de plata. No estaba segura de nada y tampoco importaba mucho cómo fuese a terminar su futuro, porque había sólo una cosa cierta y asegurada que nunca podría cambiar aunque quisiese, y era que el fantasma de Kiseki la seguiría por siempre, ese hombre nunca se iría de ella.

Salió de la cabina telefónica con lentitud, Teo se despego del cristal y se acercó a ella, quien estaba tratando de sonreír alegremente para que pudiesen seguir disfrutando de las atracciones, iba a decirle que subirán a la noria cuando de repente él posa sobre su nariz la manga del chaleco, luego lo refriega sobre ella de forma un poco brusca.

-Estás llena de mocos – comentó mientras ésta se quejaba.

-Puedo comprar pañuelos - respondió tratando de que él quitara su brazo.

-No traes ni un yen, y el dinero que me dio Akatski es solo mío, no lo comparto con tus mocos – eso la hizo reír, él terminó de limpiarle la nariz y poso las manos sobre sus mejillas acariciándolas un poco con los dedos pulgares - ¿Te divertiste en el parque de diversiones con Sasawaka? – Preguntó con una sonrisa apagada, ella dejo de reír – de seguro que sí, Sasawaka siempre te hacía reír – acarició sus cabellos, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, pero aún se veía deprimida – vamos a la noria – dijo al soltarla.

Kagome se quedo un momento paralizada ¿Qué había sido eso? Era como si le estuviese diciendo que estaba bien regresar con él después de todo, era como si le dijera que no había mejor persona para ella que Makoto, él quería que ella fuese feliz, él fingía una sonrisa para que ella fuese feliz, a pesar de que le dolía imaginarla con otro. Quizás Teo se había estado imaginando la misma imagen de dos ancianos en una vieja casa, quizás el también estaba viendo a Sasa envejecer junto a Kagome dándole todo lo que él nunca podría darle. Eso sólo hacía que su corazón doliera.

-Me acordé de ti y lloré – dijo deteniendo su paso, éste la miró.

-¿Eh~? Pero que pesada – ahora su risa estaba bien fingida – qué clase de persona llora en una cita.

-¡No era una cita! – Comentó un poco disgustada mientras regresaba a su lado – al menos no para mí.

-Apuesto a que se te confesó – siguió en forma de burla mientras tomaba su mano y seguían caminando.

-¡Eso..! – no supo qué decirle, él rió.

-Entonces así fue.

-Cállate, idiota.

-¿Cómo? No te oigo – se burló acercando su oreja para que lo repitiera, ya habían llegado a la fila.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota – repitió varias veces sin respirar, mientras él seguía diciendo que no lograba oírla, la gente de la fila miraba, pero eso no parecía importar.

.-

Finalmente lograron subir a la noria, se sentaron uno al lado del otro y miraron el paisaje, Kagome era la más emocionada por ello, indicaba con el dedo cada cosa interesante que lograba ver, Teo sonreía observándola, estaba un poco pensativo y ella no lo había notado con la emoción.

-Kagome… - dijo llamando su atención – ahora que lo pienso hay algo que nunca hice correctamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes, eso que hacen todos, como la gente normal, nunca lo hice, ni siendo Kiseki, ni siendo Teo – ella lo miró atenta volviendo a sentarse bien en su lugar, no sabía de qué estaba hablando – este podría ser un buen momento para hacerlo bien – la miró fijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – me gustas, por favor se mi novia – Kagome lo quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes, el sacudió su melena y rió un poco avergonzado – aunque en verdad no es un simple "me gustas", pero algo así debí haber dicho – continuó con su risa nerviosa hasta que ella se abalanzó sobre él con un beso sorpresa.

-¡Me gustas! – Respondió con exaltación – por favor cuida de mí.

Teo la miró con ternura y sonrió – por favor cuida de mí – repitió en un abrazo.

La noria siguió andando y ellos no se soltaron, se apretaron fuerte el uno contra el otro para sentir su calidez, aquella única que sólo eran capaces de sentir el uno contra el otro. La noria acabó su vuelta y bajaron cogidos de la mano, Teo estaba algo serio, desde la altura, antes de decir aquello, había visto una figura que lo estaba incomodando, pensó que era momento de encargarse de ello.

-Tengo hambre, pero también quiero ir al baño, adelántate a buscar algo de comer y luego te alcanzo – dijo soltando su mano, puso dinero en su palma y se fue en otra dirección antes de que siquiera hubiesen podido contestarle.

.-

.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con evidente molestia.

-Vaya, al parecer no me oculté muy bien – comentó quitándose las gafas y alejando los globos de helio de su cara.

-Lárgate, no te quiero aquí.

-Sólo me estoy asegurando, Teo.

-Dije que te largaras – recalcó con su mirada.

-Temo que…

-Dijiste que me darías el día – lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese terminar.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo – respondió Ren.

-Me refería a ella y yo solos, sin ningún tipo de chaperón.

-Creo que eso jamás fue mencionado.

-Entonces te lo menciono ahora – contestó con agresividad – ya he tenido bastante de ti ¿No te parece suficiente ya? ¿Ahora también vas a meterte en esto?

-Sólo estoy velando por ti.

-Me importa un carajo lo que estés tratando de hacer - lo miró con desprecio – me importa un carajo cualquier cosa que venga de ti.

-Te recuerdo que…

-¡Dije que un día y se acababa! – Gruñó con fuerza – ya has hecho mierda mi vida entera ¿Ahora también piensas arruinarme esto? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Tú realmente me detestas – comentó con amargura.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Besos y abrazos? ¡No, quizás un "te quiero papi"! – Ren desvió la mirada ante la burla – que te quede claro que luego de terminar con Kagome no te volverás a cruzar en mi vida ¿Quieres jugar al papito? ¡Bien, puedes jugar con Akatski! En cuanto a mí, olvídate para siempre, ni siquiera te atrevas a intentarlo, para mí siempre has sido y siempre serás una maldita cucaracha de alcantarilla – se acercó para escupir veneno desde el centro de su estomago - esfúmate y púdrete en el infierno.

-Tú no te vas con rodeos – rió amargamente – puedo concluir que seré un poco menos detestado si los dejo solos hasta que el plazo se cumpla – comentó mientras su hijo se daba la media vuelta para irse – te estaremos esperando ¡No llegues tarde! – Terminó por exclamar, pero él ni siquiera lo miró de regreso para ver la amarga sonrisa en su rostro – estos hubiesen estado bien para Kagome-chan – comentó dejando ir los globos de su mano. Luego se marchó.

.-

.-

-No me dijiste qué querías así que pedí hamburguesas y papas – dijo Kagome sentada en una pequeña mesa cuando éste llegó junto a ella.

-¿Y para tomar? – preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Coca.

-Ñami – soltó con una sonrisa – almuerzo para la dieta.

-No estoy gorda – contestó comiendo una papa.

-No dije que lo estuvieras – rió él.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

-Necesidades – respondió abriendo el paquete de la hamburguesa, ella lo miró unos segundos.

-¿Kozu-San estaba aquí? – él no podía engañarla tan fácilmente.

-¡Ey, para ser comida rápida esto está bastante bueno! – Exclamó ignorándola completamente, ella sólo suspiró y continuó comiendo – cuando terminemos podríamos ir al paseo en bote.

-¿Para no vomitar? – comentó mientras él asentía y masticaba - también hay una presentación…

-¿Quieres ir a verla? – Ella asintió - ¿De qué se trata?

-Blanca nieves – contestó mientras él reía de una forma un poco apagada, luego continuaron comiendo un rato en silencio, hasta que él decidió hablar otra vez mirando hacía otra dirección.

-Ok, vamos a ver un final feliz…

No dijeron nada más hasta terminar de comer.

.-

(A Great Big & Christina Aguilera - Say Something)

Fueron a ver la presentación cogidos de la mano, ahí había mucha gente, más que nada niños, pero de igual manera se sintieron cómodos viendo el espectáculo, Teo rió más fuerte que cualquier otro niño, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, cuando acabó aplaudió con fuerza y obligó a Kagome que hiciera lo mismo, captaron algunas miradas y sonrisas, pero estaban más atrapados en su pequeño mundo que en la realidad. Ahí sólo Kagome sabía que la presentación no le había gustado tanto como aparentaba, quizás ni siquiera le había agradado mucho, pero él estaba intentando por todos los medios convencerla a ella y a sí mismo de que realmente se la estaba pasando bien. Lo vio mirar el reloj, era la cuarta vez que lo revisaba en treinta minutos, sabía lo que estaba pensando, el tiempo se agotaba, el día terminaba… eran las siete y el plazo se iría a las nueve. Se sintió desecha, el corazón le dolía, dentro de poco no lo volvería a ver nunca más, tendrían que olvidarse para siempre… La garganta comenzó a arderle mientras caminaban en silencio, no sabía dónde la estaba llevando ahora, sólo podía pensar que sería el final, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero se contuvo, recordó lo que le había dicho Inuyasha, recordó que en verdad aquello era lo mejor que podían hacer, era lo que debían hacer, lo correcto. Él ya lo tenía decidido, él haría lo que se tenía que hacer y ella no lo haría cambiar de opinión, aunque quisiese, porque estaba segura de que él ya estaba decidido, no había nada ni nadie que lo hiciera tomar una decisión diferente a la que había en su cabeza y en su corazón… y ella tenía toda la razón, él estaba decidido a hacer lo que pensaba hacer.

-No tiene caso seguir aplazando esto – soltó su firme voz mientras se detenía y soltaba su mano.

El dolor en la garganta de Kagome se agudizó, él se había detenido en medio de una multitud, había soltado su mano y ahora estaba de pie frente a ella, clavaba sus grises ojos haciéndole más difícil el instante. Kagome de verdad quería romper a llorar, él ni siquiera iba a esperar que el plazo se cumpliera, no le veía caso, iba a terminarlo todo en ese preciso instante, él final definitivo, no habría vuelta atrás después de eso. Kagome sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, no era capaz de decir nada, no se atrevía a ser ella quién lo dijese, no era tan fuerte como para ser ella la primera en decir adiós, ambos lo sabían, así que el acuerdo silencioso era que él lo haría, y ya estaba preparado, estaba listo y dispuesto para ello, ahora Kagome sólo tenía que oírlo con atención, ser fuerte y aguantar. "Kagome", él pronunció su nombre, estaba buscando que lo mirara, ella lo hizo a pesar de estar aterrada de las palabras siguientes, apretó los dientes tratando de soportar, tratando de que las lagrimas no explotaran de sus ojos. Sus miradas se clavaron en las del otro, estaban rodeados de personas, pero en ese instante sólo podían existir ellos, él inició el movimiento de sus labios, Kagome dejo de respirar.

-Huyamos – sus pupilas estaban firmes sobre ella – huye conmigo Kagome.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Who We Are)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiseki tomó su decisión, jamás tuvo una pequeña duda sobre ella, manipuló la situación para llegar hasta ese momento, pero... ¿Cual será la respuesta de Kagome?<strong>_

_**Espero les haya gustado y dejen muchos REWIES! **_


	109. Chapter 109

**miko kaoru-sama: **Acostúmbrate a esa actitud de su parte, esa será su postura de ahora en adelante. Y sí, es verdad lo que dijo. Y otra vez sí, es complicado, se volverá muy complicado.

**jezabel: **Creo que tus preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo y no es este.

**Synergy:** Quizás te guste este capitulo. Buena teoría con respecto a las habilidades de Ren.

**jessandre95:** FREDOOOOOOOM! FREDOOOOOM! siento que gritaste eso todo el tiempo jaja.

**Mille3:** No te preocupes, ahora te pondrás al día.

**alejandra alcala: **Lamentablemente así es el drama ajjaj. Lo siento, no creo que pueda hacer ese favor.

**Tian 24: **sí, realmente él nunca dudó de esa resolución. En cuanto a lo otro, creo haber mencionado que amo el drama ajaj.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Catorceavo_****_ - _**_Voy a aceptar el papel que me toca, realizaré el papel de mi vida como nunca lo había hecho antes. Sin dudas, sin culpas, sin lamentaciones. Este es quien soy, ya lo he aceptado, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

**_.-_**

No estoy muy segura de qué fue exactamente lo que paso, aún creo que estoy en medio de un sueño, que posiblemente aún sigo de pie en medio de esa multitud del parque de diversiones y que en verdad él ya se fue lejos dejándome muerta en vida, pero su fuerte agarre y el jalón que me da cuando corre por delante mio llevándome como su carga, me hace pensar que esto es la realidad. Él ni siquiera esperó mi respuesta, yo estuve un poco atónita para poder decir algo, aún procesaba sus inesperadas palabras: "Huyamos, huye conmigo Kagome" Aún no puedo creer que él haya dicho eso, aún no puedo creer que haya tomado mi muñeca y haya comenzado a correr entre la multitud. Yo no dije nada, pero quizás él silencio fue la respuesta que él necesitaba, yo jamás grite no, ni tampoco deje de seguirle el paso a su carrera, sólo corrí dejando que él me guiara a donde fuese. Corrimos hasta fuera del parque y luego hasta un autobús que estaba a punto de irse de la parada, lo alcanzamos justo a tiempo, subimos con las respiraciones agitadas, Kiseki hizo que me sentara mientras miraba por las ventanas un tanto asustado, al parecer no estaba completamente seguro de que nos hubiesen dejado completamente solos.

Finalmente nos bajamos en la estación de trenes, él volvió a tomar mi muñeca y a guiarme mientras corría, pasamos sobre las personas sin importarnos nada, pensé que se detendría a comprar boletos, pero no lo hizo, me tomó por encima de su hombro y salto la valla tal cual lo haría un delincuente, por suerte el guardia no se percató de nosotros. Seguimos corriendo, él no parecía tener un verdadero plan, no parecía saber hacia dónde ir, él solo estaba planeando tomar un tren que nos alejara lo más posible de esta ciudad. Terminó por escoger cual sería, estábamos a punto de subirnos cuando decidí reaccionar y detenernos.

-¡Qué estamos haciendo! – exclamé haciendo que me mirara con impaciencia.

-Corremos – me respondió haciéndome ver que eso era evidente.

-No – insisto – me refiero a qué estamos haciendo sobre esto, quiero decir…

-Te amo – me interrumpió dejándome muda – yo sólo te amo.

-No podemos – respondí con dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó con angustia, podía oírse a la mujer del parlante diciendo que las puertas estaban por cerrar - ¿Quieres regresar? Podemos regresar o podemos irnos, yo sólo iré donde tú vayas.

Me quede muda unos segundos, volví a oír a la mujer por el altoparlante, había tristeza en los ojos de Kiseki, angustia, desesperación por lo que estaba sucediéndonos.

-¿Y tú? – Pregunte suave - ¿Qué quieres tú?

-¿No lo ves? – Sonrió con melancolía – yo sólo quiero que permanezcas siempre a mi lado – lo observe con mis rodillas temblando – quiero que nadie te aleje de mí.

El pito de las puertas al cerrarse sonó, no sé cómo lo hice, pero nos empujé a ambos dentro del tren, entramos justo cuando se cerraron, caímos al suelo y en dos segundos comenzamos a andar. Él me miró algo sorprendido, no le dije nada más, sólo me aferré a él y nos quedamos así por un buen rato esperando que ese tren nos alejara para siempre de esa ciudad.

.-

.-

.-

En medio del viaje lograron burlar a seguridad, aunque en un momento estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, pero el baño logró ser su escondite por al menos media hora. El tren iba hacia el norte, pasaron por Fukushima y Sendai, cuando llevaban alrededor de dos horas de viaje estaban a punto de pasar por Ichinoseki, no se detendría ahí, pero bajaría la velocidad, así que iban a bajarse un poco antes de pasaran por ese lugar, Teo había inspeccionado bien y había encontrado la manera de escabullirse por el techo, subieron ahí a pesar de que la velocidad aún era bastante fuerte, Teo no quería quedarse en el tren, temía que para encontrarlos utilizaran la misma técnica de cámaras que había utilizado él para tratar de encontrar a Kagome, y, si era así, la estación en Tokyo había tenido cientos de ellas, además de que si se bajaban en una estación oficial tendrían más, y al final, se volvería demasiado fácil encontrarlo. Teo sacó sus alas en el cielo nocturno y voló junto a Kagome, estaba lloviendo así que fue un poco dificultoso, pero lograron llegar a tierra sin ningún problema. Ahí sólo estaban ellos y la naturaleza, no quedaba más que seguir el paso hasta encontrar refugio, fueron en dirección contraria a la ciudad, más atrás había deslumbrado un par de casas, era lo más seguro que podían encontrar para pasar la noche, debían ocultarse, ya eran pasada de las diez, el toque de queda había ocurrido hace una hora, para ese entonces todos debían estarlos buscando. Llegaron hasta una vieja casa en donde no había luz alguna, eso era bueno, probablemente no había nadie, pero había que comprobarlo, así que Teo llamó fuerte a la puerta, no oyeron nada, golpeó otra vez y pego un grito, pero nadie abrió.

-Eso es suficiente para mí – comentó mientras empezaba a rodear la casa.

Kagome lo siguió con la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, Teo encontró lo que buscaba, una ventana. De un solo golpe hizo trizas el cristal, ella se exaltó, no podía creer que estuviesen haciendo eso, algo así estaba penado por la ley, estaba segura de eso, sobre todo cuando lo vio entrando a la propiedad privada. Se quedó a dentro unos momentos mientras ella permanecía bajo la lluvia, comenzó a preocuparse y a llamarlo, la verdad es que estaba ligeramente asustada, pero él abrió la puerta principal y ella corrió dentro de la casa, él se había asegurado de que de verdad no hubiese nadie y fuese un lugar seguro antes de exponerla.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados, así que lo primero que hicieron fue buscar toallas y ropa limpia, luego se fueron a la comida, Teo trajino la despensa sin la menor vergüenza, saco lo que le parecía útil e hizo que Kagome se sentara a comer, mientras tanto él prefirió buscar entre cajones.

-¿Qué estás buscando? – Preguntó, a penas estaba tocando la comida, se sentía mal al robársela a otros.

-Un mapa –contestó mientras seguía de intruso.

-Estamos en la prefectura de Iwate – informó ella.

-Lo importante no es dónde estamos, sino dónde iremos – la miró de reojo - ¿Por qué no estás comiendo?

-Porque no es mi comida.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, el poco dinero que tengo es para emergencias – siguió buscando, ella torció un poco los labios, pero luego se echó a la boca una cucharada de cereal.

-¿Dónde crees que estén? – Preguntó – Puede que extrañen sus cereales…

-No lo sé, lo único importante ahora es que no están aquí, deberías alegrarte de ello – siguió concentrado en lo suyo, Kagome iba a volver a preguntar algo, pero él hizo un gesto de júbilo - ¡Bingo! – Exclamó mostrando el papel, luego lo extendió sobre la mesa y con el dedo indicó dónde estaban – es lejos.

-¿Lo suficiente?

-No tiene que serlo, sólo no tienen que encontrarnos.

-¿Dónde deberíamos ir? – Estaba curiosa de la idea que sugeriría él - ¿Sapporo? – intentó adivinar mientras jugaba con su cuchara.

-No, es muy evidente – contestó pensativo mientras contemplaba el mapa.

-¿Por qué? – No parecía feliz de que le dijera que su idea era evidente.

-Porque cuando uno huye lo más seguro es que se va a querer alejar lo más posible, usando esa lógica, los primeros lugares en que nos buscaran será Sapporo y Kagoshima.

-¿Por qué no fuimos a Osaka? Tú conoces esa ciudad, sabrás cómo ocultarnos.

-Él también la conoce – contestó de inmediato, Kagome sabía quién era ese "él" – conoce los lugares que frecuentaba y a mis conocidos, es el segundo lugar en el que nos buscará, y es el lugar dónde más fácilmente puede encontrarnos.

-¿Por qué no te gustan mis ideas? – se sintió un poco derrotada, el sonrió y beso rápidamente su cabeza.

-Porque hace frío y quizás no estás pensando mucho – se estaba burlando, iba a contestarle, pero él pasó rápidamente de tema - ¿Crees que tengan teléfono?

-¿A quién quieres llamar? – eso sí que era raro, él se alejó de ella y comenzó a buscar por la casa, ella lo siguió - ¿Por qué quieres el teléfono? No se supone que debamos llamar a alguien.

-Esto es una buena idea, créeme – luego encontró lo que buscaba – supongo que no estamos tan lejos de la ciudad – sonrió y apretó las teclas.

-No me ignores, contesta mi pregunta – se quejó acercándose a él, pero Teo ya estaba concentrado en el sonido del auricular.

-¿Diga? – se oyó una voz femenina.

-Cangrejo.

-¿Ah?

-Cangrejo – repitió esperando que recordara la clave.

-¡Oh, cangrejo, ese cangrejo! – Exclamó comprendiendo – puedes hablar Teo, estoy sola.

-Necesito tu ayuda Suzuki, pero no puedes decirle a nadie – Kagome se sorprendió al oír ese nombre.

-Últimamente soy de bastante utilidad para ti ¿No? – Comentó sin cambios en su voz – asumo que ya encontraste a Kagome porque ya no suenas tan desesperado ¿También debo asumir que fuiste tú el que destrozó la compañía? El verdugo no descansa ¿No?

-¿Tu familia tiene propiedades cerca de la prefectura de Iwate? – ignoró completamente todo lo que ella le dijo.

-No…- respondió recibiendo una maldición en el auricular – pero sí en Akita – volvió a captar la atención de su receptor – al sur de Akita, sur este para ser más específicos, cerca de la 108, es rural, la casa está casi abandonada.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamó, era justo lo que necesitaban – explícame bien cómo llegar.

-¿Teo, dónde estás? ¿Por qué quieres irte a meter a la nada?

-Las cosas no han salido bien, estoy huyendo con Kagome – la mencionada se exaltó en cuanto le contó, él solo le hizo gestos para que se calmara – necesitamos escondernos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

-¿Pero están bien? – sonó preocupada.

-Lo estaremos si nos ayudas – indico, entonces Suzuki le dijo con lujo de detalle cómo llegar al lugar, estaban a punto de cortar, pero Teo recordó algo importante – Suzuki, no puedes decirle a nadie donde estoy – ella guardó silencio – ni siquiera puedes decir que has hablado conmigo, tú no sabes nada de mí.

-Está bien, entiendo.

-Ni siquiera puedes decírselo a Akito – eso la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él ya no está de mi parte.

-Teo no entiendo nada, ese tipo te seguiría a donde fuera.

-Digamos que Katou lo ha convencido de lo contrario.

-¿Cómo a Akatski? – habló con suavidad tratando de no herirlo.

-Sí… como a Akatski – dijo algo melancólico, luego volvió a su tono normal – entonces, si te preguntan por mí ¿Tu…?

-¿Teo? Pensé que quizás tú podrías decirme por qué ese idiota no contesta mis llamadas – contestó con su voz antipática, Teo rió - ¿Así está bien?

-Sí, perfecto – rió suave.

-No te preocupes, la maestra del cinismo y el descaro hace bien su trabajo – se oyó un ruido – debo colgar, adiós – la llamada acabó.

Kagome lo vio colgar el teléfono, él la miró con una mirada que decía "Por qué no estás comiendo", así que se apresuró a regresar a la cocina a acabarse aquellos cereales, el mapa seguía ahí, así que Teo igual regresó con ella. Lo vio buscar puntos en el mapa, estaba concentrado examinando una posible ruta, la mejor opción sería llegar hasta la ruta 457 y seguir al sur hasta llegar a la 108 y subir, el lugar no estaba muy lejos, serían algo más de unos cincuenta kilómetros si se iban por las rutas, podrían llegar en un día si no había problemas.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso de Inuyasha…? – Lo desconcentró ella, él se puso algo tenso.

-¿Te cabe alguna duda?

-Él sólo quiere lo mejor para ti.

-Es por esa precisa razón que sé que nos detendrá – la miró fijo – acéptalo como yo lo he hecho, Akito no está de nuestro lado esta vez.

.-

.-

Teo buscó algún bolso que les pudiese servir y ahí hecho un poco más de comida, linternas, pilas, un par de botellas de agua y el mapa, Kagome lo vio moverse por la casa sin el más mínimo remordimiento, mientras que ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que él echaba algo al bolso o cada vez que el trajinaba como si fuese su casa, pero no le dijo nada, sabía que en ese momento era lo que tenían que hacer y no ayudaría en nada que ella se estuviese quejando y lamentando por otros. Finalmente se detuvo y Kagome lo invitó a sentarse con ella en el sofá, éste apagó las luces, dejo el bolso en un lugar que fuese de fácil alcance y se sentó junto a ella.

-Necesitas dormir – musitó cuando ella se apoyó en él.

-Tú también – contestó.

-Montare guardia, en caso de que los dueños regresen.

-Entonces yo también lo haré.

-Duerme, Kagome – ordenó suavemente mientras la movía para que apoyara la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Kagome se acostó recostándose bien en el sofá, él sería su almohada. Tenía deseos de obligarlo a dormir, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría, a pesar de que era obvio de que él estaba muy cansado, y no era para menos, si la noche anterior tampoco había dormido, de hecho, había estado metido en medio de una guerra, todavía estaba el parche en su mejilla y su labio hinchado y herido, además, tampoco estaba segura de si había conciliado el sueño las noche anteriores a eso.

-¿Kiseki…? – Soltó en medio de la oscuridad, él hizo un pequeño ruido con la boca que indicaba que le estaba prestando atención - ¿Tienes miedo de dormir…? – no obtuvo respuesta, a pesar de que él seguía con las pupilas bien abiertas.

.-

.-

.-

(Interpol - Take You On A Cruise)

-Kagome – alguien la llamaba y movía su cuerpo – Kagome, despierta – ella comenzó a abrir los ojos de forma paulatina – ey, despierta, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué…? – Logró decir sintiéndose todavía dormida - ¿Por qué…?

Kiseki se había puesto de pie echándose el bolso al hombro, parecía nervioso mientras que ella lentamente se sentaba en el sofá, pero él la apresuró levantándola de un solo tirón, luego se apresuraron a pegarse a la pared donde estaba la ventana rota.

-¿Qué pasa? – logró decir un poco más despierta, pero él le hizo guardar silencio con un gesto de su mano.

Se sintieron ruidos en la entrada, dos personas hablando con la voz rasposa y elevaban la voz un poco más de lo necesario, al parecer estaban ebrios, sin embargo, seguían siendo los dueños de la casa usurpada. Kiseki levantó a Kagome y la hizo pararse en el marco de la ventana mientras él ponía su pie derecho sobre él para estar listo para huir, la puerta principal se abrió, "salta", le ordenó en un fuerte susurró, luego el tomo impulso y salió tras ella, ya fuera de la casa tomaron sus manos y se echaron a correr, había que alejarse antes que descubrieran el ultrajo.

Aún estaba oscuro, todavía no amanecía y el suelo estaba húmedo por la lluvia de la noche anterior, hacía algo de frío, pero Teo también había sacado unos abrigos, así que estaba todo cubierto. Caminaron hacia el oeste por rutas rurales y por medio del campo en dirección a la ruta 457, era una distancia de unos cuatro a cinco kilómetros, así que no tardaron demasiado, el sol salió y la mañana estaba en su completo esplendor cuando llegaron al lado de carretera, desde ahí siguieron el camino hacia el sur.

-¿Por qué no nos acercamos al camino? Podríamos tomar un aventón – comentó mientras caminaban.

-La 457 viene directamente de Ichiniseki…

-Son más de 30 kilómetros hasta la 108.

-Lo sé…- realmente parecía lamentarlo – lo siento, luego tomaremos aventón, pero…

-Está bien- contestó sonriendo – si vamos a huir lo haremos bien, no queremos que nos encuentren a la primera.

Continuaron con el largo trecho permaneciendo cerca de la ruta para tenerla de guía, en una ocasión como esa definitivamente no sería positivo perder el camino correcto, mantuvieron el ritmo durante unas tres horas, no sabían muy bien en qué punto del mapa estaban, pero estaban seguros de que aún ni siquiera era la mitad del recorrido. A un lado del camino vieron una bomba de bencina, Teo dejo a Kagome junto a un árbol y le dijo que lo esperara, volvió a ponerse el abrigo que se había sacado hace dos horas, caminar tanto realmente te hacía entrar en calor, y se puso la capucha que traía atrás, luego se dirigió hasta el lugar. Kagome espero por al menos un cuarto de hora, estaba preocupada, pero de cierta forma también estaba aliviada, urgía por un descanso, podía sentir como sus pies palpitaban bajo sus zapatos, recodó que en la época antigua hacía caminatas más largas que esa, pero eso ya había sido hace mucho tiempo atrás y la costumbre se había marchado por completo, ahora podía sentir cada kilometro recorrido sobre sus piernas. También aprovechó de orinar en unos arbustos, en primera instancia había querido ir a la bomba, pero luego recordó el tema de las cámaras y prefirió ni siquiera mencionarlo, quizás tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo estarían cerca de la carretera.

Finalmente Teo regresó, había una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, un claro indicador de que le había ido bien en lo que había ido a hacer. Llegó junto a ella y de los abultados bolsillos del abrigo sacó un montón de golosinas que comenzó a guardar en el bolso, cada rincón de su cuerpo le había servido para guardarlas.

-No me digas que asaltaste al vendedor por esto – comentó Kagome impresionada de tanta comida chatarra.

-No me atreví a entrar, había un montón de cámaras – ella lo miró esperando una explicación – son de la maquina, cuando corría un amigo me enseño a sacar de ella sin pagar ni un yen.

-¿Por qué tus amigos te enseñan eso? - parecía un poco disgustada, él rió.

-Porque creyeron que sería interesante para alguien de quince años – abrió una barra de chocolate y se la echó a la boca, luego habló mientras aún masticaba – no creerás todo lo que me enseñaron solo para entretenerme.

-Presumo que no era nada en favor de la ley – comentó con un suspiro, se rindió ante una barra de chocolate.

-Presumes bien – comentó él tomando el bolso, pero ella se lo quito de las manos diciendo que era su turno de llevarlo.

-¿Qué más te enseñaron? – preguntó para que se le olvidara lo del bolso y continuasen caminando.

-Veamos, aparte de las maquinas… – puso cara de pensativo y enseño su mano derecha para empezar a contar – puedo abrir un automóvil sin sonar la alarma, puedo ponerlo en marcha sin usar una llave, puedo sacar dinero de un cajero automático – con cada cosa la sorpresa en el rostro de Kagome aumentaba – puedo sacar la billetera del bolsillo de un pantalón sin que se den cuenta, puedo hacer un truco de pagar menos de lo que debería en el metro, puedo esconder muy bien cosas en mi cuerpo y salir del supermercado sin que nadie lo note y puedo abrir cerraduras.

-¿Cerraduras? ¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste anoche?! – le pareció inaudito y una gran pérdida de tiempo haber roto el vidrió si él podía entrar en la casa sin necesidad de hace eso.

-No tenía las herramientas necesarias – comentó echándose la mano al bolsillo del pantalón – pero ahora sí, mira – sonrió ampliamente mientras le enseñaba dos clips.

-Eres un delincuente – declaró mirándolo con sospecha, mientras él seguía sonriendo.

-Que sepa hacer todo eso no quiere decir que realmente lo haga – se defendió – siempre pago lo que se debe en el metro.

-Pero es bueno que te lo hayan enseñado – comentó captando la atención de su novio – así podremos mantenernos más tiempo ocultos – Teo sonrió de forma apagada - …vas a tener que enseñarme a mí también – finalizó de forma inesperada.

.-

.-

Pasaron dos horas más de caminata y Teo notó lo cansada que ella se veía, así que se detuvo, Kagome pensó que era tiempo del descanso, pero no, él sólo necesitaba quitarse la ropa sobre su tórax y guardarla, a punta de empujones, en el bolso, luego le dijo a Kagome, quien lo miraba sin entender nada, que se entrecruzara la tira del bolso cuando se lo pusiera, ella obedeció y entonces él sacó las alas de dragón de su espalda. "Así acortaremos camino", comentó mientras la tomaba por atrás, era un peligro si los veían en el cielo, pero trataría de volar alto para que eso no sucediera, desde la altura pudieron ver en gran medida el camino hacia adelante, la 108 ya no estaba muy lejos, sólo bastarían unos cinco minutos más en el aire y ya estaría, pero Kagome pudo sentir como Kiseki tambaleaba ligeramente, entonces volvió a recordar que llevaba dos noches sin dormir y que habían estado caminando desde antes que saliera el sol, con toda la energía que necesitaba para poder extender esas majestuosas alas, el cansancio debía sentirlo de forma triplicada. "¡Baja!", exclamó con fuerza para que la oyera bien, "Ya casi llegamos", dijo él, "¡He dicho que bajes!", grito de vuelta dejándole claro que no estaba en discusión. Llegaron a tierra firme y Kagome sacó del bolso la ropa que hace poco él había metido y se la arrojó en la cara.

-Seguiremos a pie – declaró volviendo a tomar el bolso.

-Ya no queda nada, vamos a volar – le extendió la ropa para que volviera a guardarla.

-He dicho que caminaremos – insistió.

-Estás cansada, mientras más rápido… - lo interrumpieron con un grito.

-¡No soy la única cansada aquí! – Eso lo sobresalto – no te preocupes por ti mismo ¡Está bien! Pero yo seré la que sí se preocupe por ti.

Luego no dijo nada más y siguió caminando, aunque esta vez decidió acercarse a la carretera, ya que estaban a punto de llegar a la intersección que querían llegar. Teo suspiró y la siguió de cerca, no dijo nada más, una peculiar sensación en su estomago le dijo que no sería bueno decir algo en ese instante, por su propio bien sería mejor callar como muerto.

Al fin lograron toparse con la 108, ahí descansaron un poco, comieron un poco y bebieron agua, Kagome trató de convencer a Kiseki que durmiera una siesta, pensó que quizás si usaba esa palabra lo tentaría, ella sabía muy bien no mucho que le gustaban, sin embargo, a causa de las pesadillas, hace mucho tiempo que Teo había aprendido a sobrevivir sin el pequeño sueño de la tarde, se negó rotundamente, estaba decidido a llegar a su destino lo antes posible, por lo que a Kagome no le quedo más que atrasar la marcha par que él descansara. Obtuvo una hora sin movimientos, no logró más que eso, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, estaba desesperado por encontrar el refugio que Suzuki les había ofrecido, así que volvieron a la marcha, necesitaba sentirse seguro y a salvo lo antes posible, en un lugar como ese, a merced de todo, sentía que en cualquier momento llegarían las personas que no deseaba ver y lo alejarían para siempre de Kagome. Definitivamente no podía permitir algo así.

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos pidiendo aventón mientras caminaban hasta que una camioneta roja decidió detenerse por ellos, era un hombre de unas seis décadas que viajaba a Ogachi, había estado viajando desde Koriyama a visitar a su hija que estaría de cumpleaños el día siguiente, hablaba mucho de su viaje, les relató todo con lo que se había encontrado desde que puso en marcha su vehículo y, entre eso mencionó que había llevado a bastantes viajeros, pero que nunca se había topado dos jovencitos con tan poco equipaje. Kagome se puso nerviosa, pero Teo sabía lidiar con cosas como esas, era bueno para comunicarse con las personas, todo aquel que lo conocía se enamoraba de él en un dos por tres, él sabía exactamente cómo hacer que eso sucediera, usaba sus encantos a su favor y con ello conseguía maravillas de las personas, era la magia de su brillante y falsa sonrisa hacia los desconocidos potencialmente útiles para él. El hombre comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre ellos y Teo las respondió sin vacilación con una maraña tremenda de mentiras que se le ocurrían en un dos por tres. Según lo que habían estado hablando con aquel sujeto, sus nombres eran Outa e Iku Minamoto, eran hermanos mellizos, tenían diecisiete años de edad y actualmente comenzarían a cursar su último año de preparatoria, venían desde Sendai, pero irían a visitar a su abuela que tenía una casa a mitad de la ruta 108. Aquel desconocido se trago todo lo que Kiseki le dijo, y, por un instante, hasta Kagome le creyó, había sonado tan convincente que incluso pudo haber confundido a su propia madre.

Se despidieron sonrientes del buen hombre mientras que él decía que si iban a Koriyama pasaran a visitarlo, luego se fue animosamente mientras los jóvenes pensaban que esa sería la primera y la última vez que sus caminos se encontraran. Continuaron por los caminos rurales, tenían que adentrarse en el bosque unos kilómetros más, incluso debían meterse por senderos a penas transitados un par de veces al año, el sol ya se estaba despidiendo para darle paso a la luna, el aire volvía a ponerse frío obligándolos a sacar sus abrigos otra vez, pero finalmente, más o menos a la misma hora en que habían comenzado a correr en el parque de diversiones, visualizaron la casa en medio del bosque. Era del tipo tradicional, antigua, los árboles y unos cuantos posones de agua la rodeaban, había musgo subiendo por las tablas y grandes telas de arañas en ciertos rincones, en sus buenos años ese lugar debió haber sido realmente hermoso, ahora el paso del tiempo y el mal cuidado la tenían de una forma deprimente. Llegaron a la entrada, aún conservaba el candado intacto, de seguro era porque estaba alejada y algo oculta, Teo sacó el par de clip de su balsillo trasero y puso en práctica viejas enseñanzas, sólo bastó dos intentos para que lo consiguiera con éxito, deslizaron la puerta y entraron con cuidado, estaba oscuro, tuvieron que sacar la linterna del bolso, ese lugar estaba algo empolvado, pero en perfectas condiciones. Cerraron la puerta y se adentraron en los pasillos, la casa era amplia, la familia Koishikawa no acostumbraba a tener cosas sencillas, a pesar de que nunca hicieran uso de ellas. Revisaron las habitaciones, absolutamente todas tenían seguro por dentro, en ese lugar no había nadie ni nada, antes de dejarla a su suerte los dueños se habían asegurado de que nadie pudiese entrara a no ser que fuese por la entrada principal.

En un armario del pasillo encontraron unas velas con pequeños candelabros, Teo apagó la linterna y encendió las mechas, luego pensó que quizás no hubiese sido necesario sacar el aparato si a él s ele hubiese ocurrido encender unos de sus dedos, pero se guardó el pensamiento para sí y siguieron caminando hasta el final del corredor. Decidieron instalarse en una de las ultimas habitaciones, ahí había un futon doble guardado en el armario, Kagome se ocupó de estirarlo y revisar que hubiese ningún insecto ni arácnido escabullido entre los pliegues, mientras que Kiseki sacaba algo de comida y agua del bolso, luego ambos se sentaron sobre el futon para comer un poco.

-Es un buen lugar – comentó Kagome mientras comía un par de galletas.

-Lo es – sonrió él satisfecho – lo conseguimos, llegamos… - ella asintió sonriendo tenuemente.

-Nos trajiste a salvo – siguió ella mientras tomaba más galletas – sé que hay que sacar los seguros de todas la puertas, pero quizás podríamos esperar hasta mañana – comenzó a parlotear con velocidad – también podemos limpiar el lugar y revisarlo bien, además de buscar más agua y algo de comida más apropiada, porque en verdad no estoy segura de que podamos sobrevivir sólo con golosinas de la bomba de bencina, y, también estaba pensando que… - se interrumpió a sí misma de súbito, Kiseki acababa de caer como peso muerto - ¡¿Kiseki?! – se exaltó acercándose a él para ver qué era lo que estaba mal.

Lo volvió a llamar y comenzó a moverlo, pero entonces un débil ruido que venía desde él la tranquilizó, suspiró aliviada y luego sonrió mientras revolvía sus cabellos, Kiseki había sido totalmente vencido por el sueño, su cuerpo había llegado a un punto en que le era imposible seguir, y, de seguro ese punto había llegado desde hace mucho, pero él se había negado a irse con él hasta que realmente se asegura de que habían encontrado un refugio seguro para ellos, ahora lo había encontrado, estaban en él y no pasaba nada si se dejaba llevar. Él había caído de forma desparramada, Kagome le quitó el abrigo y movió su cuerpo para poder taparlo, en su rostro cansado estaba escrito lo duro de esos días, pero al fin había llegado el momento en que podía descansar. Ella apagó la vela y se tumbó junto a él, acarició su rostro unos momentos, sonrió al contemplarlo como antes y se dejo seducir por la invitación de Morfeo, ahí se quedaron hundidos hasta la mañana siguiente.

.-

.-

.-

(Shinedown - I'll Follow You) (Hace muchos capitulos atrás, la recomendó Saphira Lullaby, la letra creo que queda bien con el tema)

Su cuerpo aún estaba cansado, pero sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar sin que él lo quisiera, estaba despierto, pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, se sintió como cuando era niño y antes de que su madre lo fuera a levantar para que fuera a la primaria él ya estaba despierto esperando que ojala su madre no fuera por él. Oyó el sonido de las aves y el viento pasar entre las hojas de los árboles como si todo eso estuviese ocurriendo justo a un lado de él, luego sintió una pequeña brisa que llegaba a su rostro, eso sí era raro, se supone que estaban en una habitación ¿O no…? Se sobresalto, abrió los ojos de un sopetón despidiéndose de toda su tranquilidad, se sentó con un solo movimiento y se encontró con la vista del húmedo bosque en la mañana, alguien había abierto las puertas corredizas, su corazón se aceleró, "¡Kagome!", gritó con horribles pensamientos asechando su mente. Entonces ella se asomó desde el pasillo de afuera de la casa, "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó con semblante preocupado, él la quedo mirando ligeramente atónito, todas sus posibles respuestas habían sido tragadas.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Preguntó entrando en la habitación - ¿Estás bien? – Se había hincado frente a él para tocar su mejilla – quizás debas dormir un poco más, aún luces cansado – continuó de forma calmada mientras él seguía mirándola como antes.

Kagome se puso de pie y se alejó de él una vez más, sin embargo volvió enseguida, en el baño había encontrado un botiquín, el rostro de ese hombre seguía teniendo un parche y magulladuras, había que hacer algo al respecto.

-Mira hacia acá – ordenó con calma mientras quitaba el parche de su mejilla.

-¿Sacaste todos los seguros…? – preguntó mientras ella lavaba sus heridas.

-Algunos… trate de hacer el menor ruido posible, sin embargo cuando se me cayó una cadena y tu no despertaste, me di cuenta de que no lo harías con nada que yo hiciera – rió un poco.

-¿Cuánto dormí?

-Son pasadas las once de la mañana, así que creo que unas catorce horas – respondió preparando el siguiente parche que iría en su mejilla – y puedes seguir haciéndolo si lo deseas – él negó con la cabeza, mientras ella seguía haciendo su trabajo, guardaron silencio hasta que ella acabó y dejo el botiquín a un lado - ¿Tienes hambre? Encontré comida no perecible en la cocina, puedo prepararte algo – él volvió a negar con la cabeza, lucia algo ido - ¿Seguro que estás bien? Deberías dormir un poco más – apoyó sus manos en el suelo para ponerse de pie – iré a prepararte algo a la… - se detuvo de súbito, cuando se estaba poniendo de pie él la agarró de la muñeca - ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con un poco de duda antes de que él la jalara hasta él, luego se echó hacia atrás y volvió a caer en el futon, eso la había tomado de sorpresa - ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó confusa estando tumbada sobre él.

-Hablas demasiado… - musitó él.

-¡Qué…! – iba a exclamar ofendida, pero de forma repentina él se voltea haciendo que ahora ella fuera quien estuviese tendida de espaldas y él quien estuviese sobre ella.

-Hablas demasiado – repitió mirándola de forma tranquila y penetrante.

Eso la puso nerviosa, al punto en que no se le ocurrió nada para decir, él la estaba mirando con tal intensidad que incluso se le estaba siendo difícil respirar, su corazón se disparó y, estaba segura que en ese momento tenía las mejillas teñidas de un potente carmesí. Kiseki se acercó, ella cerró los ojos pensando que la besaría, pero él sólo escondió su rostro en el sitio entre su cuello y oreja. Se sintió un poco molesta y avergonzada de haber sido sólo ella la que deseara un beso, él había creado toda una atmosfera y al final sólo la había terminado utilizando como almohada, una pequeña parte de ella quería golpearlo, pero sintió su tranquila respiración sobre la suya y se olvido de todo. Miró al techo y oyó el sonido del viento entre las hojas, tan pacifico, tan calmo, no había nada que los perturbara en ese minuto y eso se sentía bien, sonrió tenuemente, en ese momento pensó que no podría pedir nada mejor que una vida así junto a él.

-Hueles bien – lo oyó decir sintiendo el cosquilleo de su respiración en el cuello, no estaba dormido como ella había creído.

-No es así – contestó recordando que quería un baño.

-Sí… hueles a Kagome – insistió apretujándola un poco – hueles bien.

Kagome sintió como él inhalaba profundo en su cuello, eso la hizo temblar, sobre todo cuando sintió que sus labios se apretaban contra su piel y succionaban un poco, ella lanzó un pequeño quejido.

-Ahora puedo dejar todas las marcas que quiera donde yo quiera – comentó dentro de su escondite haciendo que todo el rostro de Kagome cambiara de color.

-¡Que estás…! – Iba a decir una oración completa, pero él se deslizó hasta su clavícula para dejar otra marca de su paso haciendo que olvidara lo que quería decir - ¡Ey, eso duele! – se quejó alejándolo un poco. Él la miró, sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas, eso lo hizo sonreír - ¡De qué te ríes! – Exigió saber ella, pero él regreso a su escondite deslizando la lengua por su cuello, ella musitó algo como una queja, pero él continuó hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por debajo de la camiseta de ella – eres un pervertido – comentó luego cuando sintió que le desabrochaban el pantalón.

Él la miró y rosó sus labios con los de ella, apretó un poco su labio inferior y deslizó su mano hasta su punto más intimo – si quieres puedo parar – susurró manteniendo cerca sus labios, profundizó un poco más el movimiento de su mano y ella soltó un gemido - ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Preguntó cuando ella tomó su rostro para fundir sus labios, él abandonó su intimidad y la besó con mayor intensidad – aún no me respondes Kagome – habló entre besos.

-No, nunca lo hagas – respondió agitada y deseosa de recibir mucho más de parte de él.

Kiseki sonrió, tenía el permiso para deshacerse de cualquier prenda de vestir que se interpusiera entre ellos.

.-

.-

.-

(White Lies - Getting Even)

Ya habían sacado todos los seguros de puertas y ventanas, habían barrido y desempolvado, no quedo perfecto, pero sí estaba bastante cómodo y hogareño. Kagome sonreía ligeramente ante el resultado, les había tomado toda la tarde, pero había valido la pena, además, no era como si estuviesen apurados o tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, ya nada los aguardaba, nada más que necesitara de su tiempo y atención, estaban lejos del mundo, lejos de lo que conllevaba habitar en él. Estaban sentados en la terraza que rodeaba la casa, había un estanque frente a ello, Teo había sacado la maleza de sus alrededores y había llevado dos altos candelabros que estaban en la bodega junto a gruesas velas, ahora se veía como un lindo jardín. Esa noche las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor, la luna estaba en estado cuarto creciente y en el aire ya podía sentirse la brisa de primavera, Kagome se había acercado al estanque donde había una rana chapoteando a gusto, estaba pensativa, ahora que todo estaba en calma su mente volvía a divagar en lo que había sucedido, en lo que estaba pasando justo en ese momento, en lo que hacían ahí, en lo que estaba a sus espaldas. No había querido ahondar en eso, la noche anterior su cuerpo sólo lo había seguido sin razón, sin cuestionar, ella sólo quería estar en el lugar que él estuviese, así que había sido arrastrada como un imán hasta ahí, sin saber completamente por qué estaba ahí. El tiempo de actuar sin pensar hondamente ya había pasado, ahora la calma traía las dudas, los cuestionamientos, las preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas. Se volteó hasta el hombre que estaba sentado en la terraza de madera apoyando sus pies en la yerba.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en calma.

Kiseki clavo sus brillantes ojos sobre ella, sabía que tenían que tener esa conversación, sólo que él no quería ser quien la comenzara.

-¿Quieres regresar? – Preguntó con calma, ella lo miró diciéndole qué respondiera a su pregunta – tú no has preguntado correctamente, el qué estamos haciendo aún no lo respondemos, lo que tú tienes que preguntarme es qué estoy haciendo yo.

-Entonces… qué estás haciendo – pronunció invitándolo a decir lo que fuese que estuviese en su cabeza.

-Estoy sosteniendo mi felicidad – declaró con voz quieta – la sostengo fuerte antes de que me la arrebaten de las manos - Kagome prestó más atención a sus palabras, él trago saliva, trataría de explicar con claridad todo lo que habían dentro de él – tú sabes, Katou… quiero decir, mi padre – recalcó la última palabra con dolor – él hizo mucho tratando de… salvarme – una sonrisa torcida salió de sus labios – él realmente intentó salvarme y continua intentándolo incluso ahora… él tiene una gran visión, pero aún así no se ha dado cuenta de lo ciego que está… - se veía melancólico – él no se da cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos no sirven para nada, él lo intenta y lo intenta… pero la verdad es… que él no logró salvarme – Kagome sintió un dolor en su pecho al escuchar eso – y en verdad nunca lo va a conseguir por más deseoso que esté de que así sea… - creía fielmente en lo que decía – lo que él ve, es la verdad, él tiene un vistazo, pero no es como si pudiera cambiar el curso de ese vistazo, y eso es lo que justamente él no puede entender…

-Entonces… - creía saber lo que vendría.

-Entonces tú morirás y yo enloqueceré – clavo sus serios ojos en ella - …no es como si quisiera que pasara, no es como si estuviera tranquilo con eso, pero a diferencia de ellos yo puedo ver la verdad, puedo ver que tratando de que no pase no conseguiré que eso no pase… - lo vio apretar los puños, quizás estaba temblando un poco – no puedo enfrentarme al destino, no puedo competir contra él… pero sí hay una cosa que puedo hacer –estaba firme, realmente creía en lo que decía – puedo aferrarme a lo que me queda y no soltarlo hasta que lo arrebaten de mis destrozadas manos.

-Kiseki…

-Te amo – declaró con fuerza poniéndose de pie - te amo más que a nada, eres mi razón de existir, mi vida entera, TU ERES MI VIDA. Y es jodidamente asqueroso darse cuenta de que aún así no hemos nacido para estar juntos… porque es esa la verdad y es tiempo de notarla, el destino nunca ha jugado a nuestro favor y nunca lo hará – la garganta de Kagome comenzó a escocer ante la cruda realidad – sí finalmente hagamos lo que hagamos nada podrá evitar nuestro inminente final, entonces, no pienso desperdiciar ni un segundo de mi tiempo negándome a mí mismo la verdad buscando una solución que no está y que sólo me causa dolor – dio un paso - ¿Qué si estamos separados lograremos evitar lo que él vio? Eso es una mentira, lo único que lograremos haciendo eso es sufrir, lo único que conseguiremos será ese punzante dolor en el centro del pecho por estar separados. No quiero separarme de ti, no quiero desperdiciar tiempo ¿Por qué debemos sufrir si al final no habrá una recompensa? ¿Por qué mi sufrimiento tiene que estar por sobre mi amor? Ellos no entienden lo que es para mí estar lejos de ti, ellos no dimensionan lo que me hacen alejándome de ti, y todo eso por nada. NADA.

-¿Y qué tal si sí funciona? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa - ¿Y qué tal si así de verdad conseguimos evitar mi muerte y que tú no te conviertas en un monstruo?

-¿A costa de qué? Aunque milagrosamente eso pasara, eso significaría que tú y yo jamás podremos vernos otra vez – avanzó otro paso y habló de forma dura – eso es lo mismo que estar muerto.

-No puedo hacerte esto – musitó con pesar, las palabras de Inuyasha viajaron hasta su cabeza – no puedo convertirte en un monstruo.

-¿No lo ves? – él se para firme frente a ella obligándola a prestarle total atención – YO SOY UN MONSTRUO – una corriente eléctrica la atravesó tras su voz profunda – no puedo seguir pretendiendo que soy una buena persona, no puedo seguir esforzándome por tratar de hacer lo correcto, por tratar de no herir a los demás, por tratar de no echar más culpa a mis hombros… ya vi toda la verdad, sé quién soy, no voy a seguir pretendiendo, soy el antagonista, el mal tipo con el que todos quieren acabar, no soy un héroe, no soy la clase de persona que salva el día y recibe los elogios y agradecimientos de los demás – estaba convencido de lo que decía, nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión – soy el villano, el villano de esta historia y es momento de empezar a actuar como tal.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Who We Are)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ellos han tomado su decisión, el mundo está en su contra, pero a pesar de eso se mantendrán firme en su posición. Kiseki ha optado por aceptar el papel que el destino le antepone, no está dispuesto a seguir luchando contra él, por lo que se aferrará a todo lo que pueda mientras pueda ¿Kagome lo seguirá con el mismo fervor? Y por otro lado ¿Qué ocurrirá con aquellos que no están dispuestos a aceptar la voluntad de Takeda Teo? ¡La etapa de la persecución a comenzado! ¡Corre, huye, corre!<em>**

**_Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero el tema de la intro fue escogido más que nada por esta etapa. Desde ahora en adelante nos hundiremos un poco en ámbitos algo oscuros (en cuanto a las personalidades de los personajes), sobre todo si hablamos de la pareja estrella. Nos vamos acercando al final, espero disfruten con cada capitulo que quede. BEsooos. DEJEN REVIEWS._**


	110. Chapter 110

**Patt:** Esperemos que todo lo que sigue logre llenar tus expectativas, gracias por tus palabras :)

**jessandre95: **creo que aquí queda claro quienes están en contra ¡Disfruta!

**miko kaoru-sama: **igual recordó lo que le dijo, pero no precisamente en ese momento. No se si te das cuenta, pero eres bipolar, en el comentario anterior preferías que Kagome dijera que no, ahora te encantó que lo siguiera jajaj. En cuanto a por qué Teo no puede ser feliz, bueno, es fácil, porque a su creadora le gusta el drama jajaj no, pero hablando en serio, en cuanto a su discurso de el malo, bueno, es inminente que ese sea su pensamiento respecto de él mismo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Veremos más de eso por los siguientes caps.

**Alejandra Alcala: **Me demoré un poco, pero acá está.

**jezabel: **una teoría bastante acertada, lamentablemente la situación no da para que ellos tengan la opción de decidirlo, quizás lo entiendas con este capitulo

**Saphira Lullaby: **Me dio risa tu comentario, realmente son solo fatalidades últimamente jajaj, está todo patas arriba, pero creo que si todo estuviera bien, no tendría sentido seguir escribiendo la historia. He usado Guardian Angel en algún punto de "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida", lo sé porque siempre he amado esa canción jaja, en cuanto a las otras, interesante lista, y, sobre la ultima canción, corrigeme si me equivoco, pero creo que habla sobre el momento de salir de la adversidad, de no quedarse ahí y luchar por salir y brillar, como de aprovechar lo que se tiene, por eso es el ultimo viaje del día..., no sé si me explico bien. Con respecto a tu pregunta, jamás he visto Fairy Tail, así que creo que queda claro que no jajja, el fuego es meramente porque es el elemento que más me gusta.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Quinceavo - _**_¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño tan real como la realidad? ¿Alguna vez ese sueño se ha repetido más de dos veces? ¿Más de cinco? ¿Más de treinta?... Ya no es un sueño, es una pesadilla ¿Alguna vez has soñado solo pesadillas...? Ya no son sueños, es real... Yo soy la pesadilla. _

**_.-_**

Creo que siempre lo supe, cuando los vi cruzar la puerta e irse, ese extraño punzón detrás de mi nuca, me advertía que no volvería a verlos, y, cuando Kozu regresó de su rol de guarda espaldas antes de tiempo, estuve más que seguro de que aquello no iría como nosotros esperábamos. Le dije que regresara, pero él, al igual que mi padre lo hizo una vez conmigo, se puso condescendiente tratando de buscar un poco de aceptación de parte de Teo. Se lo advertí, él no iba a regresar, pero ellos decidieron confiar en él. Fueron tan ilusos… de parte de Kozu lo entiendo, él sólo a seguido a su hijo de lejos, a punta de malas relaciones, sin embargo Akatski había vivido toda una vida junto a él, debió haberlo imaginado, pero no… él no lo hizo, y parecía frustrado por ello. Estuve un poco molesto, para mí la culpa era de ellos, por no haberlo notado ni haberme escuchado, luego recapacité un poco, lo pensé con la cabeza fría y, me di cuenta, que ellos no sabían nada del nuevo Teo, estaban tan ocupados tratando de salvarlo, que no se dieron cuenta de las consecuencias de esas buenas intenciones, esos intentos desesperados sólo terminaron hundiéndolo un poco más y convirtiéndolo en alguien más sombrío, hicieron que se percatara realmente de lo que significaba Kagome en su vida, de que ella era lo único real y permanente en ella, un hogar de donde sostenerse, un hogar que no lo soltaría. Estábamos intentando salvar a Teo de la locura, pero… la verdad es que yo ya lo había visto desde hace un tiempo, la locura ya estaba ahí, su semilla estaba sembrada y germinada, ahora estaba creciendo, extendiendo sus ramas hacia el cielo, y, muy pronto, lo cubriría por completo si no era detenido. Le dije a Kagome que no le dijese nada que pudiese hacerlo dudar, aunque la verdad era que ella no necesitaba decir nada, porque no hubo ninguna duda en Teo, desde un principio él nunca acepto lo que se le pidió, él sólo fingió hacerlo, él sólo actuó como si esos fuesen sus últimos momentos con Kagome, él no pidió un día para despedirse, él sólo estaba buscando una forma propicia de desaparecer y no ser encontrado.

-¿No te fue muy bien, no es así? – me dijo Kozu cuando me abrió la puerta.

-Supongo que a ti tampoco… - contesté al escuchar su tono de voz, él rió con desaire y me hizo pasar, no sé si es porque soy consciente de ello, pero sus sonrisas melancólicas son bastante parecidas a las de Teo, a veces me hace sentir que estoy con él y no con su padre - ¿Qué tal Akatski?

-Llamo hace una hora – nos sentamos en los sofás, él tenía un gran mapa de Japón extendido en la mesita de decoración – no están en Sapporro – me informó mientras con un lápiz rojo hacia una x en el lugar del cual yo acababa de regresar: Kagoshima. Aquel mapa ya estaba tachado con anterioridad en Sapporo y Osaka – es desmotivarte, pero no me sorprende, ese chico sabe usar la cabeza, no irá a los extremos ni mucho menos a Osaka.

-Había que quitarse la duda – comenté echándome hacia atrás - ¿Cuándo regresa Akatski?

-Por la mañana estará aquí – respondió mirando el mapa.

Esas dos últimas semanas los tres la habíamos pasado fuera de Tokyo, a cada uno le toco una ciudad donde buscar, era la primera vez que viajaba tan al sur, me fui esperanzado de que me los pillaría por algún rincón, pero en cuanto más pasaban los días y más se me agotaban la posibilidades, menos esperanzas me quedaban, odio haber vuelto sin nada, me hace tener la sensación de que sólo estuve perdiendo el tiempo.

-Esta táctica no funciona, no podemos ir de ciudad en ciudad – dije con fastidio – para cuando los hallemos ya será tarde.

-Lo sé, pero ese sujeto que comentaste sigue sin contestar el teléfono ¿No? – Suspiró – sería bastante bueno ver esas cámaras.

-Suzuki dice que después de ayudarla en nuestro pedido se esfumó, ella tampoco sabe nada de él.

-A no ser que esté mintiendo… -comentó haciéndome sentir algo molesto - ¿Le preguntaste si es que sabía algo de él, no?

-Lo hice, ella parecía molesta con él porque no contestaba el teléfono para informarle de lo que había pasado luego que decidimos ir a la compañía.

-¿Le creíste?

-No lo sé…

-Es tan simple como un sí o un no Akito-chan.

-¡No lo sé! – Me enfermaba que usara ese tono de voz – no la conozco bien, él que tenía buena relación con ella no era yo era Teo.

-Eso mismo es un gran motivo para desconfiar – respondió - ¿No fue ella la que le tapo todo a Teo en su negro pasado? A ella no le incomoda taparle las espaldas.

-Ese tiempo era diferente.

-¿Diferente por qué?

-Porque en ese tiempo Teo… - no me agradaba decir eso - …era un asesino.

-Mi dulce e ingenuo Akito-chan – soltó con una aparente sonrisa - ¿No te has dado cuenta? A mi hijo no le importa volver a serlo.

-¿Ingenuo? El ingenuo fuiste tú por subestimarlo – contesté molesto.

-Culpable, me deje llevar por su vasto vocabulario en insultos y mi corazón culposo.

-Él sabía donde atacarte y lo aprovechó – pareció interesado – es bueno manipulando a las personas, tú ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando él lo hace.

-Puedes ver cuando se lo hace a otros, pero no cuando te lo hace a ti – sonrió de forma torcida coincidiendo conmigo – lo conoces bien… - volvió a su melancolía – te envidio un poco ¿Sabes? Él siempre tiene buenas expresiones para ti, eres importante para él, jamás podría llegar a odiarte aunque lo traicionaras… sentiría rabia, ira, dolor, pero jamás odio…

-Así fue con Akatski – respondí, lo miré atentó - ¿Quisieras que también fuese así para ti?

-Él definitivamente me odia – musitó casi en lamento, guardamos silencio unos segundos, dude en decirlo, pero terminé creyendo que no estaba mal hacerlo.

-No te odia… - aquello lo sorprendió, levantó la cabeza para mirarme atento – él no te odia ni un poco.

-¿Entonces maldice a las personas por deporte? – trató de reírse, pero eso definitivamente no era divertido para él.

-No, no es eso… lo que pasa es que… - vi algo de esperanza en sus ojos – en estos momentos él debe estar pensando que tu… - me detuve, él me miró expectante, yo lo pensé bien - No… no debería decírtelo yo, él mismo te lo dirá en su momento, tienes que escucharlo de él – se quedó pensativo en su lugar mientras yo me ponía de pie – iré donde Suzuki, quizás pueda conseguir algo esta vez.

.-

.-

.-

Estoy hundido, jodido hasta las masas, esto probablemente está mal, pero ya estoy aquí así que no puedo retroceder, debo tragarme mis propias palabras y actuar como dije que lo haría. Sigo caminando, estoy en medio del bosque, necesito volver ya, de una vez, si no lo hago ahora mi cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas y la dudas junto a la culpa me harán retroceder. Un pinchazo en el hombro, lo siento, el peso de lo que estoy haciendo está sobre mí, corro entre las raíces y la tierra húmeda, los animales que cacé se bambolean de izquierda a derecha en la cuerda colgada en mi cintura, comienzo a perder el aliento, pero no me importa, mis piernas siguen abriéndose paso entre el verde bosque, no puedo detenerme, no voy a detenerme, si lo hago, nunca regresaré a ese lugar, así que corro hasta ver la luz al final del camino, ahí, justo ahí está la vieja casa que quiero encontrar, corro un poco más fuerte y, en cuanto creo que soy visible me detengo y camino con tranquilidad, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el pavor no se hubiese apoderado de mí hace un momento. Odio alejarme de aquí, odio perderla de vista, porque cuando eso pasa yo pierdo la paz y recupero la culpa, imagino lo que provocaré, imagino a mis manos teñidas nuevamente con la peculiar tonalidad de la sangre, escucho gritos, personas implorándome piedad, lo estoy viviendo en mis cinco sentidos tal como lo vivo en mis pesadillas. Si me separo de Kagome, van a arrastrarme al infierno.

-¿Cómo ha ido? - se asomó por una de las habitaciones cuando yo estaba entrando por la terraza.

-Bien – solté enseñando el botín.

-No te has demorado nada, tienes talento – comentó volviendo a entrar.

Una ligera sonrisa salió de mí, no me metería a cazar al bosque si no fuese necesario, no quiero que ella pase hambre, así que lo hago a pesar que odio alejarme, lo hago lo más rápido que puedo mientras estoy conteniendo la respiración la mayoría del tiempo, corro de un lado a otro y me desespero cuando noto que me he alejado demasiado. Eso es así desde que estamos aquí, al principio no era por mis tormentos, al principio era porque pensaba que cuando volviera ella no estaría, que se habría ido, así que procuraba hacerlo rápido para no darle tiempo a su escape, para poder alcanzarla a mitad de camino antes de que pudiese seguir marchando en la dirección contraría. Luego de unos días, me di cuenta que eso ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza… entonces, cuando estuve seguro de que todo estaba seguro ahí, quiero decir, el refugio, la idea, ella, bueno, fue ahí cuando aparecieron los fantasmas. Ahora no tengo pesadillas sólo cuando estoy dormido, ellas se han escabullido de mis sueños.

.-

.-

.-

-Oh, eres tú – saludó ella cuando me abrió la puerta - ¿Has sabido algo? Por favor dime que lo has hecho.

-En verdad, venía a preguntarte si es que tú sabías algo de él – respondí, ella puso una cara de decepción.

-Así que seguimos en nada… -suspiró – he tratado de llamarlo, lo juro, pero sigue sin contestarme.

-Ya te dije que no llevaba su celular, Suzuki – respondí un poco incomodo, la mire fijo - ¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada?

-¿Estás dudando de mí? – soltó con tono ofendido.

-Sí, lo estoy – conteste con franqueza, ella hizo una expresión decepcionada.

-No tengo por qué ocultarte algo a ti, eres su mejor amigo, sé que sólo intentas ayudarlo – me miró fijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro, me sentí incomodo – ten por seguro de que si me entero de cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, tú serás el primero en saberlo.

-Dame la dirección del tipo de las cámaras – no quería seguir con la conversación, tan sólo quería marcharme.

-¿Ah? – Sonó extrañada, así que me vi obligado a repetir la petición – lo siento, no teníamos una relación cercana, no tengo ni la menor idea.

-¿Debes tener alguna pista, no?

-No, ese tipo siempre comentaba que iba para todos lados, no sé dónde pueda estar ahora, con el numero debería bastarte ¿No?

-Lo haría si alguien se dignara a contestar.

-Oh, ese desgraciado, quizás se metió en un lio y decidió escapar.

-Quizás – comente causando que me mirara con desconfianza, luego me fui.

Estaba claro que si ella sabía algo, jamás diría nada.

.-

.-

.-

Kagome estaba preparando algo para la cena, no había mucho material con lo cual trabajar, pero era divertido ingeniárselas y que al final de todo él sonriera por el sabor. Ella hacía su trabajo mientras él se veía pensativo, estaba sentado en un taburete en la esquina de la cocina, no quería estorbarla, pero tampoco parecía querer alejarse.

-¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó ella, él miró hacia afuera, demoró un poco en contestar.

-Sólo estaba recordando… - ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía y lo miró atenta.

-¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas? – él continuó sin mirarla, pero contestó.

-A Osaka… y a Aoi… - hubo un profundo silencio entre los dos, ella dejo de mirarlo para enfocarse en un punto insignificante – sabes… más de una vez le dije que la amaba…

-Me lo dijo… - respondió sintiendo que se ahogaba por unos segundos.

-La primera vez que lo hice estaba lloviendo, era tarde en la madrugada, regresaba del trabajo corriendo y en la calle había una pareja ebria, estaban discutiendo, no me interesaban, así que seguí de largo por mi camino, pero entonces el sujeto llamó a la mujer con un grito, "¡Kagome, vuelve aquí!", e hizo que me detuviera como si me hubiesen llamado a mi – Kagome abrió las pupilas, lo miró, pero él seguía mirando en otra dirección – ellos siguieron peleando, yo me les quede mirando por un rato empapándome por completo, no volví a correr, caminé hasta casa creyendo escuchar una y otra vez la frase de ese sujeto… cuando regresé y ella abrió la puerta… te vi a ti… y lo dije… para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ella ya me tenía abrazado.

-¿Por qué se lo volviste a decir más de una vez? – preguntó con suavidad mientras reanudaba su labor.

-Porque te vi más de una vez – contestó aún sin mirarla, se quedaron callados por cinco minutos, ella siguió cocinando hasta que él decidió abrir la boca de nuevo – no entiendo por qué me quería – Kagome volvió a mirarlo, él miraba al techo – no entiendo por qué me acepto de vuelta después de lo que le hice, no entiendo por qué después de lo que pasó en el hospital ella sólo me deseo felicidad, no entiendo por qué siguió queriéndome… - tragó saliva - … y tampoco entiendo por qué tú… - se calló, no fue capaz de decir nada más.

-¿Por qué yo qué…? – Preguntó ella.

-Nada… - regresó su cuello a la normalidad, pero no la miró – olvídalo… - musitó mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba de la cocina.

.-

.-

.-

Mi hermano está perdido, no puedo encontrarlo, y me temo, que no se trata de algo simplemente físico. Quisiera que mama estuviera aquí, que me diera un abrazo tranquilizador y me dijera qué hacer, que me diera calma, que su calor llamara a Teo, quizás si ella estuviese aquí él no se hubiera ido, probablemente él todavía sería una persona capaz de sentir culpa, preocupación por los otros, conciencia de lo que significa matar a alguien.

Sé que ella no es una mala persona, sé que ella es buena, una excelente mujer, entiendo completamente por qué él se enamoró, pero… no dejo de sentirme enojado con ella. No dejo de sentir que de una u otra forma Higurashi Kagome me robó a mi hermano. Desde que éramos niños, él siempre miraba a un punto lejano con la vista algo sombría, con tristeza, ahora sé que él siempre la recordaba, ahora sé que ella estuvo ahí desde siempre, desde que la vio aquel día en el templo cuando teníamos seis años. A veces me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ese día mama no nos hubiera llevado ahí? Quizás, sólo quizás, Teo no hubiese tenido tan presente el recuerdo de Kagome, quizás se le hubiese clavado de forma definitiva que ella era parte del pasado y probablemente hubiera encontrado alguna mujer que lo hiciera sonreír. Entonces él no hubiese dicho su nombre en las noches y no hubiese dibujado su retrato en sus cuadernos, entonces yo no hubiese sentido interés por ella y no le hubiese hablado, y entonces… sólo entonces, no la hubiese llevaba a casa para que volviesen a encontrarse.

No la odio, pero cuando pienso en ella hay una extraña sensación en mi nuca, no puedo evitar recordar cómo se arruinaron las cosas, como Teo se transformó de la noche a la mañana, como ya no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más, como se perdió a sí mismo y se hundió en esa mujer. Ella no tenía la culpa, pero de igual forma ella lo había provocado. Si su fantasma no hubiera existido, Teo pudo haber tenido una verdadera vida, una vida que de verdad pudiese vivir, una vida que no lo matase lentamente.

Quiero recuperar a mi hermano, quiero salvarlo, sin embargo, me temo que él no quiere eso, Teo aprendió a vivir en el fango.

.-

.-

.-

Terminaron de cenar en silencio, no soltaron ni una sola palabra desde el momento en que se sentaron frente a la pequeña mesita de madera, miraron sus pocillos y masticaron veinte veces, ambos aún tenían las palabras dichas en la cocina, mantenían sus preguntas atoradas en sus gargantas causando que la sensación carcomiéndolos bajara hasta sus pechos. Teo fue el primero en terminar su ración, volvió a agradecer la comida y se puse de pie para caminar hasta la terraza de madera continua, la noche ya había llegado, sólo las velas podían iluminar sus rostros. Kagome levantó los trastes y luego se sentó junto a él, en esos días, desde que todo se había desencadenado y habían tenido que huir, Kiseki despedía un pesado aire de tristeza que ya ni siquiera se estaba molestando en ocultar, o quizás le pesaba tanto que ya no podía conseguirlo. Eso la estaba desesperando, quería ayudarlo, ser su fuerza, arrancar de raíz lo que fuese que estuviera oprimiendo su corazón, pero probablemente la masa era tan grande que temía que hiciese lo que hiciese eso nunca sería suficiente.

-¿Deseas preguntarme algo? – Le habló ella sin conseguir que él apartara la vista del bosque.

-No – respondió bajo, guardaron silencio unos momentos, causando que ella se sintiera ligeramente frustrada, ese silencio la estaba atormentando.

-¿Qué ibas a decir en la cocina? – decidió que ya no se iría por las ramas.

-Que lo olvidaras – contestó haciendo que se notara su molestia ante el tema.

-No lo haré – recalcó ella – podemos comenzar una discusión o simplemente puedes sacarlo, pero no estaré satisfecha hasta que me lo digas.

-Entrometida como siempre – soltó con acidez – aprende a meterte en tus propios asuntos.

-¡Tú eres mi asunto! – Exclamó ella con exasperación – ahora abre la boca y di lo que quieres decir – él guardo silencio – Kiseki – lo llamó con enfado, pero él siguió manteniendo su boca cerrada - ¿Puedes al menos mirarme? ¡Voltea aquí y mírame!

-Estás siendo molesta – no estaba mostrando su mejor lado.

-¡Mírame ahora, Kiseki! – Demando jalando su brazo - ¡He dicho que me mires! ¡¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?!

-Porque no quiero y punto, no montes un jodido espectáculo por nada.

-¡¿Por nada?! – Exclamó posando sus pies sobre la yerba mientras se plantaba frente a él, luego apretó su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla, Teo notó la angustia en su rostro – todo lo que quiero es que me mires para siempre, cómo se supone que esto no va a ser nada.

-¿Por qué? – interrogó clavando sus ojos en ella.

-¿Porqué…? - estaba confundida.

-Sí, por qué - repitió él.

-Porque te amo – respondió desde su alma.

(Lauren Aquilina - King)

-¿Por qué? - sintió que algo estrujó su corazón cuando lo preguntó, ella lo miró con tristeza - ¿Por qué me amas?

-¿Eso es lo que no entiendes de mí? – Habló con un hilo de voz aflojando la presión que mantenían sus manos sobre la cabeza de ese joven – eso es lo que ibas a decir… - concluyó volviendo a sentir el estrujo en su corazón.

-Como vez…. No es algo que realmente quiera preguntar.

-No entiendo por qué te cuestionas eso…

-Yo sólo… no logro entender qué ves en mí… - soltó con sinceridad – y me hace pensar que de cierta forma, estás obligada a hacerlo por nuestros lazos... pero no es como si tú te dieras cuenta de ello, simplemente no lo notas… quizás es sólo esa atracción inexplicable la que hace que me quieras… quizás es sólo tu alma queriendo a la mía, pero realmente no hay nada que te guste de mí… no sé qué podría gustarte de mí… así que… quizás, la tú actual… realmente no me ama ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Y tú? – Pregunto con calma - ¿Me amas porque estás obligado a hacerlo? – Él negó lentamente con la cabeza – Entonces ¿Por qué me amas? ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

-Todo – susurró con ojos brillantes – me gusta tu fuerza, que sepas escuchar a las personas, tu dientes, la curva de tu cintura, el olor de tu cabello… que grites fuerte y claro lo que te preocupa y quieres, que el mundo entero te ame, que sepas llevarte bien con los demás, que le sonrías incluso a los desconocidos y no dudes en detenerte en la calle si ves que alguien necesita de tu ayuda… - sonrió un poco – me gustan tus dedos cuando me tocan, que frunzas el seño cuando estás moleta y que muerdas tu labio inferior cuando tratas de pensar en la solución a un problema… que nunca dudes de ti ni de lo que sientes, que siempre encuentres las respuestas correctas, que seas constante… no hay nada en ti que no me guste, te amo por lo que veo en ti cada día – Kagome lo miró unos segundos y sonrió.

-¿Nada que no te guste? A mí hay muchas cosas que no me gustan de ti – comenzó - para iniciar: que haya que obligarte a decir lo que te molesta, que respondas con palabras acidas cuando algo te hace daño, que prefieras ocultarlo antes de venir a mí y decírmelo, me molesta que cuando quieres ser cruel seas el mejor de todos, que no seas capaz de controlar tu lengua cuando se trata de un insulto, como también me molesta cuando le prestas mucha atención a algo que no sea yo – sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su rostro – hay muchas cosas que no me gustan, pero que de igual forma acepto y amo – las pupilas de él se incrementaron – eres una persona asquerosa cuando quieres serlo, lo cual en los últimos años has resaltado más de lo normal hasta el punto de confundir quién eres realmente – se sintió melancólica ante aquello – te cierras y no dejas que los demás vean lo que yo sí veo, te has cerrado tanto que ahora ni siquiera tú logras ver lo bueno en ti…

-No es que no lo vea, es que no existe – contestó con la voz raspada – no puedes amar sólo cosas malas, Kagome…

-Eres apasionado – siguió mirándolo con mayor firmeza – amas de una forma en que nadie más es capaz de amar, te desvives por quienes quieres hasta el punto de renunciar a ti mismo, a tu moral, a tu fe – lo decía con voz clara y profunda para que lo entendiera bien – eres fuerte, capaz de llevar sobre tu espalda cargas que nadie más podría – sus palabras brotaban con orgullo – eres talentoso y único, lo que creas siempre es perfecto, las pinturas, las llamas, tus lazos… eres el hombre más sacrificado que jamás he conocido, te entregas por completo y no te rindes jamás – apretujo su rostro – tú eres un hombre maravilloso con unos ojos y una sonrisa que podrían esclavizar al mundo entero, tanto es así, que a veces pienso que los dioses tienen envidia de ti y por eso te hacen lo que te hacen – junto su frente con la de él – te amo, porque puedo ver tu corazón, porque en él puedo ver más cosas hermosa de las que jamás veré en mi vida. Esto no es por algo de almas obligadas, esto no es por una atracción inevitable, esto es porque te amo a ti, quien eres, yo amo la persona que tú eres.

Kiseki agarró el rostro de ella y lo sujeto fuerte para que no se alejara, todo lo que ella decía de él era como si le estuvieran contando la historia de un extraño, sin embargo, ella lo amaba de verdad, ella veía en él lo que ni siquiera él podía ver en sí mismo, y eso no era más que otra razón más para amarla hasta el centro de sus entrañas. Quizás… había una parte de él que sí era bueno, y, en ese minuto, estuvo seguro de que esa parte era ella.

.-

.-

.-

Siguen transcurriendo las semanas y yo sigo sin tener una pista de él, ni una sola pequeña huella. Así que estoy aquí, frente a uno de mis estantes de fotografías mirando una en particular, él se ve feliz, trae una camisa blanca y un mandil en la cintura, las botellas de colores están detrás de él y resaltan con la luz, sin embargo no brillan tanto como sus ojos. Puedo recordar ese día como si fuera ayer, fue en una noche de otoño en la ciudad de Osaka, yo traía mi idea en la cabeza y la cámara en el bolsillo, entre con calma en el bar, lo vi detrás de la barra moviendo botellas y batiendo la licorera con rapidez, aún no me había notado, así que me acerqué. Cuando me vio, me sentí feliz, porque él me sonrió con sinceridad, él estaba feliz de verme, cosa que nunca pensé que podría ocurrir.

-¿Aoi te dijo que vendría aquí? – Preguntó cuando me acerqué a la barra.

-No, estaba aquí cerca y decidí pasar a tomar un trago – mentí.

-Buena decisión – rió él – ¿Qué te sirvo? La casa invita.

-Whisky doble con tres hielos.

Continuó con su trabajo mientras me conversaba, en ese entonces me daba la impresión de que él no lo hacía porque yo fuese el supuesto tío de su novia, sino porque en serio disfrutaba charlando conmigo, y yo no podía sentirme más feliz por eso, él no sabía quién era yo, pero eso no importaba, si podía tener aunque fuese un poco de su aprecio todo estaría bien.

-Estaba pensando en sacar algunas fotografías para Aoi, un sencillo obsequio de su tío – volví a mentir - ¿Me dejas sacarte una?

Él pareció sorprendido, pero de todas formas asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, arregló un poco su camisa y el mandil en su cintura, luego miró hacia mi cámara y volvió a sonreírme, me sonrió a mí… tenía la melena un poco desordenada, pero no dije nada, me agradaba ese aire despreocupado que siempre tenía. Saqueé la fotografía para luego disponerme a guardar la cámara, pero él me detuvo.

-Ahora tu también.

-No te preocupes, ya me han sacado una.

-No, no quería decir eso – volvió a reír - me refiero a una de los dos, esa sí sería una buena foto – soltó de la nada sorprendiéndome y emocionándome a la vez.

Lo vi dar la vuelta a la barra y acercarse a mí, yo aún estaba un tanto ensimismado por lo que él había propuesto, me quito el aparato de las manos y se volteó a hablare al desconocido al lado de nosotros, en un par de segundos le estaba pasando la cámara para luego ponerse junto a mí. La persona que sostenía mi cámara nos dio una señal y luego tomó el instante, Teo volvió a su lugar de tras de la barra y hablarme de cosas triviales, no tenía la menor idea de lo había significado eso para mí.

Cuando estuve a solas contemple ambas fotografías tal cual lo estoy haciendo ahora, esa vez, me dio un ataque de felicidad cuando noté que la sonrisa de Teo era ligeramente más brillante en la escena que salía conmigo que en la que salía solo. Yo le agradaba, era alguien a quién a él le gustaba tener en su vida, era bienvenido y bien recibido, podría decir que incluso era apreciado, sin embargo, ahora, no soy nada más que el kraken en su mar, aquel que le destruyo la vida y espera no volver a ver jamás, me odia, mi hijo me odia desde el fondo de sus entrañas y no puedo culparlo por ello, no puedo quejarme por ello. Siempre supe que esto pasaría, nunca dude de ello, sólo que pensé que sería un poco más sencillo afrontarlo, la realidad es que me carcome el alma ser la principal causa de que Teo ya no sea capaz de sonreír de verdad.

.-

.-

.-

Todos está oscuro, hay un pequeña abertura de luz hacia afuera, por precaución siempre dejábamos esa puerta abierta. No logro conciliar el sueño, me doy vueltas intentándolo, pero es inútil, con cada noche que pasa se hace más imposible, así que simplemente me quedo de espaldas mirando al techo. Kiseki está dormido, él cae en la almohada como si fuera una roca y no despierta hasta la mañana, no hacemos mucho en el día, pero de todas formas él está siempre cansado, como si el sueño no fuese suficiente para recomponerlo.

Extiendo mis manos hacia el cielo ¿Qué estará haciendo mi familia? ¿Estarán preocupados? Me pregunto si tendré que escribirles que nunca volveré, estoy en una duda horrible si enviarles un sobre o no diciéndoles que moriré… me pregunto qué estará haciendo Inuyasha, si es que está con Kozu-san y Akatski tratando de encontrarnos, me pregunto qué tan cerca estarán de eso y qué es lo que diremos cuando nos hallen.

Sí sé por qué no puedo dormir, no necesito plantearme la situación… es por mi conciencia, porque sé que estoy siendo egoísta, porque estoy dispuesta a abandonar a todos los que me necesitan con tal de pasar un poco más de tiempo al lado de Kiseki… porque estoy lastimando a Inuyasha, a Kozu-san y a Akatski alejándoles a su precioso tesoro para siempre, estoy haciendo que jamás sean capaz de recuperarlo… pero lo peor, lo que en verdad me está manteniendo despierta y carcomiendo… es que estoy dispuesta a arruinar a este hombre por completo con tal de que siga junto a mí. Porque nadie tiene que decirme lo que le estoy haciendo, lo sé bien, lo veo todos los días, le estoy recordando sus peores pecados, aquellos que creía enterrados, yo le haré revivirlos y él lo sabe, ambos lo sabemos, estamos consientes de hacia dónde va todo esto, y, aunque queremos aparentar que no nos importa, que lucharemos hasta el final, la realidad es que nos pesa como bloque de concreto sobre nuestras espaldas, y, aunque no estamos dispuestos a retroceder, me temo que el peso está matando lentamente nuestras almas. Aquí no existe real felicidad, nosotros no podemos ser felices sabiendo lo que le estamos haciendo al resto, él y yo sólo estamos resistiendo, pero a la vez, nos consumimos con la realidad que nos aguarda.

Me rindo, definitivamente no puedo dormir. Me incorporo tratando de no despertarlo, él dormía hacia mí, nunca me daba la espalda, podía escuchar su pesada respiración, no despertaría aunque me pusiera a arrojar todas nuestras cosas en el cuarto. Me deslice hacia la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua, sin embargo me di cuenta de que ya no quedaba, así que, como no me podía quedar así, salí afuera y me dirigí al pozo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Hacía algo de frío, pero no mucho, ya estábamos en primavera, habían más flores, baje el balde en el pozo y cuando lo subí vi mi rostro reflejado en el agua, luego recordé que no sabía muy bien en qué fecha estábamos, había pasado alrededor de un mes ¿Quizás más? Había flores, estaba segura de que era primavera ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Qué tan primavera era? Había muchas flores…

-El cumpleaños de Kiseki…

.-

No estaba segura de si había pasado o si sería en estos días, no creía que él lo tuviese en mente, probablemente no, estaba segura de que no. Sostuvo con firmeza el balde, estaba decidida, algo tenía que hacer para celebrárselo, debía hacer especial el día que ella consideraba tan especial, quizás así podría sacarle una genuina sonrisa del rostro. Miró al cielo y sonrió un poco ante la idea, tenía que pensar en algún obsequio apropiado. Ya no estaba tan deprimida, quizás ahora podría conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, cuando había dado dos pasos hacia la casa un grito eufórico hizo que se estremeciera, venía desde dentro de la casa, venía desde la boca de Kiseki… Soltó el balde derramando todo su contenido y se echo a correr como una ráfaga.

.-

.-

Estamos en el parque, en la laguna que tiene un puente peatonal, ese en el cual estuvimos cuando no tenía mis recuerdos, ese en el cual ella me dijo que yo no era yo… pero ahora no parecíamos recordarlo, nosotros sólo caminábamos de la mano como si fuese la primera vez que estábamos ahí. Regresábamos a casa del cine, platicábamos de cosas triviales y nos quedamos haciéndolo en la mitad del puente, ella sonreía y yo también lo hacía, me sentía tan libre, tan liviano. Había pétalos de árbol de cerezo en el aire.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos el matrimonio aquí? – me dijo ella, yo sonreí, era una buena idea – que sea la próxima semana, esta es la mejor época de la estación.

-¿Y si lo hacemos ahora? – solté, y, al instante apareció una multitud junto a nosotros, yo llevaba un esmoquin y ella un hermoso vestido hasta el suelo, sonreía, estaba feliz.

-¡Mira, ahí está Inuyasha y Akatski! – exclamó saludándolos.

Yo miré y agite mi brazo como ellos, íbamos a comenzar, pero luego noté que aquella multitud eran sólo desconocidos con excepción de los que había mencionado Kagome.

-¿Dónde está mama? – le pregunte a Akatski, él me quedo mirando sin expresión – ella querría ver esto ¿Dónde está? – luego comencé a llamarla en alto, pero Kagome posó una mano en mi brazo.

-Está muerta ¿Lo olvidaste? – fue extraño, pero no me sorprendió, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Íbamos a comenzar la ceremonia otra vez, volví a mirar a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, ahora también había más conocidos, estaba Suzuki, los padres de Akito, los padres de Kagome, pero los otros rostros seguían sin poder reconocerlos. Kagome tomo mis manos, ambos sonreímos, pero luego noté que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, no era una oscuridad normal, no era que cayera la noche, era algo profundo y abismante que se expandía con rapidez en el cielo, entonces volví a mirar a la multitud, nadie parecía inmutarse… luego recordé algo y solté las manos de ella, quién me miró buscando alguna explicación.

-No podemos casarnos todavía, falta alguien.

-¿Quién falta?

-No lo sé… pero falta alguien.

-¿Quien? – insistió, y yo en serio no sabía qué contestar.

-¿Quién falta, Teo? – escuché la voz de Akatski.

-Aquí no falta nadie, Teo – escuché a Akito.

-¡Te equivocas, sí falta! – exclamé, sabía que él estaba mal, sabía que yo estaba bien.

-¿Quién falta, Teo? – Ahora los tres me lo preguntaban, yo agarre mi cabeza tratando de pensar, tratando de recordar, entonces, de la nada mis labios lo soltaron.

-¿Dónde está papa? ¿Por qué no está aquí? Él ya se perdió bastante, no querrá perderse esto – me miraron con lastima.

-No vendrá, Teo – soltó Akatski – se mató porque tu no lo querías.

Yo negué con la cabeza, eso no podía ser verdad, así que me negué a creerle, me alejé de Kagome y comencé a buscarlo en la multitud, empuje a los rostros desconocidos y escarbé entre ellos en busca de mi padre, lo llame a gritos una y otra vez. El cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro cuando oí que él decía mi nombre, me voltee rápidamente, ahí estaba, había un enorme árbol en medio del puente y él colgaba de una rama con una soga atada al cuello, sus pies no tocaban en piso.

-¿Qué hiciste…?

-Yo no lo hice – me respondió – fuiste tú.

-No, eso no es verdad – negué con nerviosismo – ven, baja de ahí, me voy a casar, ven a verlo.

-No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a tu madre.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no te vayas con ella! ¡No la sigas, quédate aquí! – trate de alcanzarlo, pero de pronto el árbol se hizo más alto - ¡No te vayas, no te vayas!

-Corre…- lo escuché decir.

No entendí, seguí gritando, pero él ya no respondió más, entonces miré hacia el suelo, no sabía cómo había pasado, pero el piso se había convertido en un gran y espeso charco de sangre, me asusté, quise pedirle ayuda a él, pero el árbol había desaparecido, entonces sentí pasos, mire hacia atrás y, ahí estaban todos esos rostros desconocidos, sólo que ya no eran desconocidos.

-¿Te olvidaste de nosotros, Teo? – Dijeron al unísonos, me quede de piedra – nosotros no te olvidamos – avanzaron un paso y yo retrocedí otro - no olvidaremos el ultimo rostro que vimos antes de irnos.

-Lo siento… - musite con torpeza.

-Tú nos mataste – mi rostro se descompuso por completo – nos mataste y nos olvidaste.

-No, no lo he hecho ¡No los he olvidado!

No estaba mintiendo, los recordaba a cada uno de ellos, a cada uno, jamás olvidaría esos rostros, ellos estaban marcados en mi alma como un tatuaje. Siguieron acercándose a mí mientras sus perfectos e intactos cuerpos comenzaban a descomponerse de a poco, los pedazos de carne caían sobre la sangre y ellos sólo eran cadáveres con ojos de muerte.

-Lo siento, lo siento – seguí diciendo mientras retrocedía – no los he olvidado, no los he olvidado – repetí antes de chocar con algo detrás de mí, eran más de ellos, me asuste, retrocedí con torpeza hasta caerme en el charco.

Me desesperé, mi respiración se agitó mientras gritaba una y otra vez que lo lamentaba, pero ellos me rodearon, estaba asustado, ellos no estaban descansando en paz por mi culpa, ellos estaban así por mi culpa, fui yo quien les había hecho eso, fui yo quien los dejo así. Se abalanzaron en masa sobre mí haciendo que me hundiera en la sangre, ahora no era un charco, era como si estuviera en el fondo del mar, no había salida, no había luz, no había una superficie, no había nada más que sangre y cada una de mis victimar rodeándome.

-Devuélvenos lo que nos robaste – dijeron sosteniéndome – devuélvelo – repitieron antes de comenzar a morderme.

Atraparon sus dientes entre mi carne y comenzaron a arrancarla, clavaron sus garras en mi piel y comenzaron a jalar, estaban quitándome lo que yo les había quitado, estaban tratando de recuperar lo que yo les había robado. Grite, grite como un loco, me dolía, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, tanto que sólo quería morirme, quería que acabaran conmigo de una vez, grite una y otra vez mientras me arrancaban la mejilla, hasta que desmembraron mi garganta y el grito comenzó a hacerse silencioso y a la vez, más desesperante.

.-

.-

Kagome corrió como un huracán hasta la habitación, abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento, por unos momentos pensó que podían estar atacándolo, que quizás los habían encontrado, pero no, cuando la puerta se deslizó los gritos le pegaron con mayor intensidad, sin embargo en ese lugar no había nadie más excepto él. Kiseki se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el futon mientras lanzaba gritos profundos y desgarradores. Definitivamente encontrarlo de esa manera fue incluso peor que encontrarlo herido. Kagome se abalanzó sobre él llamándolo, tratando de sostenerlo, pero él continuó con sus bruscos movimientos y el grito explosivo.

-¡Despierta, despierta! – Chilló Kagome con algo de desesperación se sintió inútil - ¡Estoy aquí, despierta! – volvió a gritar, pero nada cambió.

Se dio cuenta de que al moverlo y gritarle sólo empeoraba las cosas, no sabía qué hacer, él se veía frenético y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, estaba sufriendo y ella no era capaz de rescatarlo de ello. Se agarró la cabeza tratando de pensar en una solución, no encontraba ninguna, los gritos seguían inundando el lugar, hasta que de pronto se callaron, Kagome había puesto el almohadón en su boca para detenerlo, quizás, si no podía respirar terminaba por despertar. Hubo unos segundos de gritos sordos, Kagome estaba suplicando que funcionara antes de que se ahogara, estaba a punto de rendirse y de retirar la almohada cuando vio que lo platinos volvían a llenar su mundo, Kiseki despertó de golpe, Kagome retiro de inmediato la almohada y lo sostuvo de los brazos, él se veía indefenso, asustado, el sudor caía de su cien y su respiración estaba agitada, miraba como si el mundo fuese extraño, como si no estuviese seguro de que ella fuese real o no.

-Está bien, todo está bien – habló ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Kiseki la reconoció por completo y se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, la apretó fuerte, muy fuerte, y ella trato de hacer lo mismo para que realmente sintiera que ella estaba ahí y que no se movería.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto – lo escuchó suplicar.

-Está bien, no tienes que disculparte, yo…

-Lo lamento, lo lamento, por favor, lo siento, de verdad lo siento – siguió diciendo él, entonces Kagome comprendió que no era precisamente con ella con quien se estaba disculpando.

-Shh, tranquilo – comenzó a mecerlo y a acariciarle la cabeza – ya está todo bien, ya está todo bien.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento – volvió a decir con la voz cortada mientras la apretujaba un poco más.

-Lo sé, lo sé – respondió mientras lo seguía meciendo – ya pasó, estoy aquí ahora, nada malo va a pasarte, estoy aquí.

-No me dejes, por favor no te vayas – Teo estaba temblando – quédate, no te vayas, quédate.

-Estoy aquí – respondió con firmeza mientras lo sostenía – siempre y para siempre estaré aquí.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Who We Are)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hundiéndose cada vez un poco más en sus miedos. Todos tienen algo que no logran entender, todos tienen a alguien que querer, todos tienen a alguien que se niegan a perder. Sin embargo, el punto es que esos deseos chocan, y por desgracia, siempre habrá un perdedor, un hundido por definitivo ¿Quién o quienes serán en esta ocasión? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. <strong>_


	111. Chapter 111

**YuYe-D'Taisho: **Gracias por todas tus buenas palabras, me alegra que te hayas aventurda a leer esta historia y espero seguir viendote por aquí de forma seguida. Un beso grande y Bienvenida :)

**miko kaoru-sama: **Dicen por ahí que la fe es lo ultimo que se pierde jaja en cuanto a lo ultimo, mmm ¿Quien dice que no puede pasar? ... (No, es broma jajaj)

**Alejandra Alcala: **Pobre todos, soy una pésima persona.

**jessandre95: **Kiseki siempre ha tenido esas pesadillas, el capitulo explica mejor la situación. Ren 3

**jezabel:** me alegra que hasta el momento no hayan pistas sobre el final, no hay nada como las sorpresas. En cuanto a lo del libro, está entre mis planes terminar uno alguna vez :)

**viqui1802: **¡Han sido añooos! ¡Añossss! No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto para que decidieras comenta... bueno, al menos lo hiciste, que es lo importante. Sobre las publicaciones sólo lo hago acá, no sé nada de aplicaciones jajaja. En cuanto a publicar esta historia, sería bellisimo, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que la idea original no es mía, que con mi forma de escribir la haya tornado mía es otra cosa, pero no hay que olvidar que en un principio, la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecían a mí, si no a Rumiko. Besos, no te pierdas!

**Saphira Lullaby: **Te imaginas bien al personaje, sólo te falta el detalle de la oculta parte blanda que tiende a esconder. Además de la parte impulsiva.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Dieciseisavo_****_ - _**_Tengo la esperanza de que algún día, en mi próxima vida, todo será diferente, que podré ser mejor, que podré remediar todos mis errores, que no lastimaré ni decepcionaré a quienes me aman... pero por él momento, este desastre es lo que soy, aguantaré, respiraré.  
><em>

**_.-_**

La noche continuó avanzando, Kiseki terminó rendido sobre las rodillas de Kagome mientras ésta le acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos y él se aferraba con fuerza a ella, tal como si fuera un niño a punto de caer. Ella tarareaba una canción tratando de que volviese a dormir, sin embargo él ya no podía hacerlo, el miedo de ver una escena peor que la anterior mantenía sus pupilas más alertas que nunca, era tiempo perdido seguir intentando que él durmiera.

-Está bien, puedes dormir si lo deseas - habló Kiseki haciendo un movimiento para moverse, pero ella lo retuvo en su lugar.

-No tengo sueño – contestó ella acariciándole las sienes.

Él había estado todo ese tiempo recogido de lado, así que se acomodó para ver su rostro desde la posición en sus rodillas, ella le sonrió dulcemente y continuó acariciándolo, Teo no pudo evitar sostener por un momento la mano que lo acariciaba, luego la abandonó para levantar el brazo y acariciar la mejilla de ella.

-Si quieres preguntar, no puedo enojarme… - comentó mirándola – puedes hacerlo, estoy mejor ahora – trató de sonreír un poco para que le creyera, ella dudó en hacerle caso o no, pero finalmente lo hizo y preguntó.

(Birdy - Dream)

-¿Hace cuanto comenzaron?

-… Tres años – respondió dejando caer su brazo – después de la primera persona que asesiné – se miraron fijamente unos segundos, él lucia melancólico – nunca he hablado con nadie de esto, Kagome…

-Puedes hacerlo conmigo… - respondió mientras seguía acariciándolo.

-Lo sé… - sonrió con tristeza.

-Te estoy escuchando – lo invitó a dar el pie de inicio, él tardó un poco, realmente parecía que le costaba hablar de ello.

-Al principio… veía sus caras en medio de mis sueños y me despertaban, sucedía todas las noches sin excepción, después de eso no podía volver a dormir… no me gustaba estar solo, eso me hacía pensar aún más en los rostros que veía, así que me acostumbré a colarme por la ventana de Suzuki todas las noches. La despertaba tocando a su ventana y sólo le decía "no puedo dormir" y ella me preguntaba si había tenido pesadillas, pero nunca respondí a ello. Pensé que con el tiempo se me pasaría, pero los días seguían pasando y Suzuki se había acostumbrado a dejar la ventana abierta para mí…

-¿Siguieron cuando perdiste tus recuerdos? – preguntó dejando quietas sus manos sobre los casi platinados cabellos.

-Cuando no recordaba nada… solía despertarme en las noches, pero no sabía por qué, yo sólo despertaba agitado como si hubiese estado en medio de una carrera y luego me volvía a dormir… después reapareció Kusawa con mis recuerdos y fue como si mi vida fuera la pesadilla… No entendía por qué lo había hecho, yo sólo tenía esas imágenes en mi cabeza día y noche atormentándome – se agarró la cara – atormentándome, atormentándome una y otra y otra vez – Kagome quito sus manos con dulzura para agarrárselas con firmeza, él no puso resistencia – luego me fui a Osaka… y los sueños se pusieron peores… ya no eran solo rostros, eran más agresivos, me hablaban, lloraban… - su voz hacía notar lo duro que había sido para él – despertaba dos veces por noche, luego tres, luego cinco, hasta que finalmente no podía notar si había dormido o no… Aoi no lo notaba, pero las veces que lo hizo sólo le decía que tenía sueños muy vividos y ella no entraba más en el asunto. Ya no me gustaba dormir, lo odiaba, siempre estaba corriendo, asustando, gritando, no había ni una sola noche en que no tuve esas tres combinaciones mientras dormía.

-Luego regresaste a Tokyo…

-Y empeoró… - contestó haciéndole sentir un gusto amargo en la boca – ya no podía cerrar mis ojos ni cinco minutos, era como si estuvieran asechándome, esperando pacientemente a que mis ojos se cerraran para atacarme – él la miró con dulzura unos momentos y apretó el agarre de sus manos - ¿Recuerdas el día en la cafetería? – Ella se sorprendió de que reviviera ese triste evento, pero asintió – esa noche cerré mis ojos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los abrí por la mañana… no desperté ni una sola vez durante la noche. No tienes idea de lo bien que se sintió eso, era como sí al fin pudiese tener calma, como si la tormenta se hubiese detenido, sin embargo la amarga sensación no se había ido… entonces voltee y encontré a Akatski metido en mi cama… - Kagome creía saber por dónde iba todo – le grité para despertarlo, quería saber qué demonios hacía metido en mi cama. Él abrió sus ojos alarmado, parecía alerta y unas enormes ojeras adornaban la parte baja de sus ojos, me miró asustado, yo no entendía nada, entonces dijo "¿Qué carajos pasa contigo, Teo?" él en serio lo dijo asustado, así que le pregunte que qué le pasaba y él respondió "¿No lo recuerdas? Gritaste toda la noche" seguí sin entender, así que me contó que mis gritos lo habían despertado en medio de la noche, tanto a mama como a él, trataron de callarme, fue difícil pero lo lograron, sin embargo, a la hora siguiente lo mismo pasó, y la siguiente de nuevo, y la siguiente y la siguiente… - Kagome recordó la cruda imagen que había visto hace unos momentos atrás – él dijo que gritaba y me retorcía como un loco… pensé que esa noche había sido una excepción, que a la siguiente volvería a despertar cada cinco minutos, pero no, volví a dormir la noche entera y a despertar con mi hermano… siempre era lo mismo y él me decía que cada vez mis ataques venían con menor tiempo de diferencia… yo no podía recordar los sueños, pero siempre despertaba con una angustia espantosa en mi pecho… ya no podía dormir solo, Kagome – su mirada se volvió dolorosa – porque si nadie me calmaba era capaz de seguir gritando hasta el amanecer… Akatski ya no podía dormir, ya no podía separarse de mí… lo estaba dañando… él nunca me dijo exactamente cómo era, pero con ver su rostro todas las mañanas sabía perfectamente lo duro que era para él verme así… Akito también… él no lo sabía, lo descubrió cuando se vio obligado a consolarme como Akatski lo hacía… su rostro… si hubieras visto cómo me miraba después de eso… él lucía igual de melancólico que mi hermano, incapaz de siquiera preguntar qué había visto en las pesadillas… - guardaron silencio unos segundos.

-Sin embargo… es la primera vez que te veo de ese modo…

-La mañana siguiente a cuando estuvimos juntos, fue la primera vez que no desperté con aquella angustia en mi pecho, aunque bueno, cuando no te vi ahí las cosas cambiaron un poco, pero ese no es el caso – rió un poco – el caso es… que yo seguí durmiendo contigo, y seguí sin sentir la pesada sensación en las mañanas… no sabía qué pasaba realmente, estaba esperando a que me dijeses algo al respecto, pero no lo hacías, así que pensé que quizás estabas aparentando… - acarició su mano – pero tu despertabas con una enorme sonrisa todas las mañanas y me mirabas con alegría – sonrió con dulzura mientras seguía acariciando su mano– y la angustia seguía sin aparecer, así que pensé que finalmente las pesadillas se habían ido para siempre…

-¿Pero?

-Pero cuando mi hermano me mostró la foto de Sasawaka y tú en el parque y volví a dormir en mi casa… la angustia y mi hermano junto a mi reaparecieron como si nunca se hubiesen ido… entonces, me di cuenta que las pesadillas no se habían ido, me di cuenta de que no se irían nunca, sin embargo… - la miró con amor – sólo la presencia de Kagome es capaz de apaciguarlas… sólo cuando Kagome está ahí mi alma encuentra paz y las pesadillas no pueden entrar…

-Siento haber ido a buscar agua – se disculpo con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales él no tardó en secar.

-Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa de que yo dependa tanto de ti.

.-

.-

Kiseki fue de caza, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba cuando regresara a casa, sí, a casa… porque este ya era nuestro hogar… nuestro y sólo nuestro.

Aproveché la primavera y recolecté cuantas flores silvestres pude, luego decore con ellas la habitación que usábamos como sala y traté de cocinar algo agradable con la comida que me quedaba. Hace tiempo me había guardado una barra de chocolate para que nos las comiéramos en tiempos escasos, pero como no tenía qué regalarle en un lugar inhóspito como este, decidí que la barra de chocolate sería su regalo.

Él ya está en sus veintiún años, eso me hace pesar en cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos encontramos en esta época y de cuánto puede ocurrir en tan corto, pero a la vez, largo tiempo. Estamos creciendo, y con ellos nuestros problemas crecen con nosotros, sin embargo, a pesar de todo permanecemos juntos y, eso es lo único que importa al final del día.

.-

(Keaton Henson - You)

Había una amplia sonrisa esparcida por su rostro, cuando salió jamás pensó que se encontraría con algo así al regresar. Ella estaba sentada a un lado de la pequeña mesita rodeada de un improvisado campo de flores, había comida servida y una barra de chocolate con un listón. Había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños, si no fuera por ella jamás hubiese estado consciente de que debía sumar otro número a su cifra.

Realmente quisieron sentir que era un día especial, así que comieron sin dejar el buen humor y Teo jaló el nudo del listón de su regalo fingiendo no saber lo que era, luego de que ella le hubiese cantado a viva voz, al menos unas tres veces, la canción de cumpleaños que antes solía catarle su madre para él y su hermano. Teo respondió algunas preguntas curiosas sobre su niñez, por un momento Kagome tuvo miedo de que se pusiera melancólico al recordar a su familia (para cuando lo razonó las preguntas ya habían sido lanzadas), pero para su sorpresa y gusto, Teo parecía feliz de recordar los viejos tiempos. Aquella noche cantaron un poco y bailaron otro poco mientras tarareaban suaves compases, luego cayeron sobre las flores e hicieron el amor hasta quedarse dormidos.

Esa casa era como un universo paralelo, nunca sabían bien cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo alcanzaban las especulaciones, que en verdad no tenían mucha importancia, ya que como estaban las cosas en lo que ellos llamaban "la realidad", era mejor perderse en ese lugar para siempre. Antes de que todo se desencadenara habían tenido la ilusión de casarse, ahora sabían que no lo estaban, sabían que nunca lo estaría, pero la vida que estaban llevando era como si lo estuviesen. Estaban todos los días juntos, contemplándose, admirándose. Kagome ya no se quedaba en casa cuando él salía de caza, sino que lo acompañaba y, de paso, daban una larga caminata tomados de la mano mientras contemplaban la naturaleza del lugar. Dormían juntos, comían juntos e incluso tomaban sus baños juntos, lo extraño era cuando no hacían algo juntos. Perdieron la cuenta de los roces, de las miradas y de los besos, las caricias se volvieron eternas y más armoniosas y placenteras que nunca antes. Habían hecho el amor en cada rincón de la casa, en el jardín y en algunos senderos del bosque cuando hacían sus caminatas, su amor jamás había estado en tan máxima expresión, cualquiera que los hubiese visto diría que habían olvidado completamente la tormenta que dejaron atrás, sin embargo estaba lejos de ser así, mientras más hermosa se volvía su vida en ese lugar, más recordaban que eso sólo podía ser ahí y sólo ahí, que de cierta manera estaban prisioneros, que no eran libres de que su amor conociera el mundo. Aún así, seguían siendo la pieza de rompecabezas faltante en el otro.

.-

Ambos estaban en medio de la corrida de flores en el jardín, Kagome las estaba cuidando para que cada una creciera fuerte y sana, no tenía a nadie más a quien mostrársela a parte de a Kiseki, pero estaba bien con eso, iba a alegrar su vida con un poco de color natural. Teo estaba de pie junto a ella mirando un poco absorto la dedicación de su trabajo, Kagome lo miró unos segundos, eso se sentía a gusto, la forma en que estaban viviendo era tranquila, dulce, le hacía pensar que ese era el ambiente adecuado para tener una familia, su familia, la familia que ella le daría a Kiseki. Suspiró levemente, había veces en que imaginaba a tres niños jugando entre las flores y, esa era una de esas veces, prefirió seguir con su trabajo y no pensar en cosas que no venían al caso, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, al igual que ella, él había estado pensando en algo parecido.

-Daisuke - soltó de la nada mientras sus dedos rozaban los pétalos de una flor – su nombre sería Daisuke y sus cercanos le dirían Suke – había un aire de tristeza sobre él.

-¿Suke? ¿Y por qué no Dai? – preguntó ella tratando de oprimir la melancolía.

-Porque suena mucho mejor Suke – respondió él de forma sencilla.

-Daisuke… - susurró ella al viento – me gusta.

-Luego vendrían Mao y Rui – siguió él luego de hincarse junto a ella.

-Ya pensaste en todos – sonrió ella a misma vez que acariciaba su mejilla – son hermosos nombres, los ame todos.

-Sería lindo si pudiésemos ponérselos a alguien…

-Sí… sería lindo si pudiésemos…

Ambos pudieron ver como la ilusión de tres niños corriendo y riendo entre las flores desaparecía de golpe.

-Quizás sea mejor así, puede que ni siquiera sea buen padre – rió tratando de ablandar la conversación, Kagome no hizo lo mismo.

-Yo no creo eso… tú no serías para nada malo, lo sé – guardaron silencio unos momentos.

-¿Cómo era tu padre? – preguntó mientras acariciaba los pétalos de una flor amarilla.

-Bueno, era dulce, siempre me prestaba atención cuando lo buscaba – respondió ella con delicadeza, él sonrió de forma un poco apagada, quizás recordando al padre con el cual no había crecido – tengo los mejores recuerdos de él.

-Nunca me dijiste de qué se murió.

-Accidente de tráfico – respondió de forma un poco seca, era un amargo recuerdo – tenía nueve años.

-Lo siento… - acarició un poco su cabello.

-No, está bien, lo aproveché todo lo que pude, no quedó nada pendiente – sonrió levemente, él no pudo hacer lo mismo.

Hubo un largo silencio, pero ninguno dejo de mirarse, una brisa pasó sobre ellos haciendo que sus ropas y cabellos bambolearan, él quería decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no.

-Dime – ella sonrió dulcemente animándolo a hablar.

-Yo… tengo que decirle… tengo que…

-Lo sé, he estado esperando que lo dijeras – ella mantuvo la sonrisa.

-Quizás tengamos problemas…

-Entonces volveremos a huir – respondió de forma sencilla – ve – lo animó, el se despidió de ella con un beso y luego se machó.

Ella sólo lo esperaría pacientemente.

.-

.-

.-

Esto se está volviendo insoportable, cada día subo estas malditas escaleras con la misma derrota de siempre, cada vez vuelvo a lo que mal llamo "hogar" sin ni una sola buena noticia para animarme a subir las persianas. No entiendo cómo lo hicieron, simplemente se esfumaron de la faz de la tierra como si nunca hubiesen pertenecido a ella, no están, desaparecieron totalmente, y eso me hace pensar cosas horribles, cada vez que enciendo el televisor y sintonizo el noticiero creo que va a aparecer la noticia de una extraño y fulminante incendio que sentenció las vidas de cientos de personas. Siento que tengo las manos atadas, que no puedo hacer nada, y me desespera, me desespera no poder hacer nada para salvar el alma de mi hijo. Un hijo que me odia, que no me necesita en lo absoluto y que siempre ha estado mejor sin mi existencia. En las noches siempre recuerdo sus ojos llenos de un inmenso odio hacia mí, veo su clara intención de deshacerse de mí, de hacerme desaparecer. Veo el rencor y la ira acumulada hacia mi persona, veo mi castigo reflejado en él, Teo es quien me recuerda que soy catastrófico, despreciable, un ser humano lamentable y miserable, una alimaña que no merece ninguna vitalidad. Él me recuerda que mis pecados nunca podrán ser perdonados, que soy como el demonio a pesar de que todo lo que hice fue por quienes amo.

A veces recuerdo la voz de Io y me pregunto si de verdad lo que hice era la única opción que había, me hace preguntarme si quizás había otro camino que no fui capaz de notar por el eclipse, eso me carcome, si eso realmente era así, si en verdad había una manera de que todos hubiésemos podido continuar como antes y yo no la vi… eso terminaría por matarme.

Saque la llave de mi bolsillo y la inserte en la ranura, hice el movimiento acostumbrado y luego abrí la puerta, era como si ese lugar incluso oliera a amargura, melancólico y lamentable, un vivo reflejo de mi propia existencia. Entre despacio y cerré la puerta, sólo algunos pequeños rayos de débil luz de atardecer se filtraban por las persianas, cuando anocheciera, todo sería tinieblas una vez más. Di unos pasos, me dirigía hacia la cocina, pero me detuve a medio camino, noté que en la repisa había un marco corrido, me detuve a acomodarlo, ahí había algo de polvo, había una huella marcada, pensé que quizás debía limpiar el departamento, hace tiempo que no lo hacía, luego, de un segundo a otro reaccioné... ¿Por qué había una huella? Era reciente, estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Akatski? – Hablé en la soledad, sentí como mi voz resonaba en la nada - ¿Estás aquí?

Nadie me respondió, nadie. Estaba solo. Pero la huella estaba ahí. Quizás había venido y luego se había marchado, quizás había olvidado algo o tuvo que irse rápidamente. O tal vez me estoy volviendo loco y la huella ni siquiera estaba ahí. Volví a dirigir mis pasos hasta la cocina, pero en cuanto intente entrar en el corredor, me di cuenta de que la huella sí había estado ahí, ya que de la nada una aguja se clavo por encima de mi clavícula dejándome en shock. Alcé la vista, era Akatski, sólo que realmente no era Akatski.

-Lo siento – soltó con su voz seca y seria – llamaste al hermano incorrecto.

Luego sacó la aguja de mi con un brusco movimiento, jamás vi venir algo así, esto estaba siendo una total sorpresa, lo había estado buscando durante semanas, sin embargo, terminó siendo él mismo quien viniera hasta mí, y su serio semblante me daba una idea del por qué. Me agarré la zona afectada y retrocedí atolondradamente hasta llegar a la punta del sofá en donde me apoyé, él no se movió ni un musculo, pero sus ojos siguieron cada uno de mis movimientos.

-¿Qué se siente que te llegue una de estas de la nada? – preguntó contemplando la aguja en su mano derecha, sentí como mis pierda se dormían y la totalidad de mis músculos se volvía pesados – definitivamente no lo viste venir, una sensación bastante molesta ¿No? – me miró un poco acusador, quizás estaba recordando todas la veces en que yo le hice algo parecido – deberías esconder mejor tus juguetes – concluyó dejando caer al suelo lo que hace algunas horas había estado en mis cajones.

Lo vi dirigirse hasta la segunda repisa, como quien continúa su trayecto luego de haber sido interrumpido por un momento. Apenas podía moverme, pero mis ojos siguieron sus movimientos fielmente. Observe el agujero extra en su cinturón, el arrastre de sus pantalones, el espacio de polera suelta que dejaba el dibujo de su espalda y la delgada muñeca que se asomaba por las mangas.

-¿Estás comiendo bien? – fue estúpido, semanas sin poder dirigirle la palabra y eso es lo primero que pregunto.

-Tú cocina fue asaltada, así que ahora comeré bien – respondió sin siquiera mirarme, estaba atento a nuestra foto en el bar de Osaka.

-¿Dónde está Kagome? – Me atreví a preguntar luego de unos momentos.

-Está muerta – contestó volviéndose hacía mí. Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento, sus grises ojos estaban fijos sobre mí con un pequeño aire de indiferencia y extraño destello, y lo supe.

-Mientes… - él sonrió levemente, casi como una mueca. Luego miró el mapa rayado sobre el pequeño mesón y sus manos se adentraron dentro de sus bolsillos - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Mi voz hizo que volviera a mirarme - ¿Viniste a deshacerte de mí? – Mi voz sonó raspada – no sé por qué lo pregunto, es evidente que vienes a darme mi merecido – una sonrisa agria salió de mis labios.

Él no dijo nada, sólo regresó sus pasos hasta el punto en el corredor y se agachó levemente para recoger un bolso abultado, creo que era cierto lo de mi cocina. Luego se giró hacia mí, traía un rostro tranquilo, pensé que ese podía ser la calma antes de la tormenta, que se estaba preparando para acabarme. Me sentí melancólico, mi hijo estaba frente a mí odiándome, pensando en la mejor forma para desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra, y yo no podía culpar a otro sino a mí por ese hecho. Nada de lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha estado bien, y esta es la clara muestra de ello. Me gané el odio de mi hijo, me gané todo su desprecio, así que da igual lo que él haga ahora, ya que el odio hacía mi se siente igual como el infierno al cual él me enviará en este instante.

-No voy a alejarme de ella – soltó apoyando su espalda contra el marco del corredor, él estaba iniciando una conversación, y eso fue inesperado – sé lo que estás pensado, tú piensas que está mal, que es una pésima decisión y que no estoy viendo las consecuencias de ello… - me miró sereno – pero yo conozco todas esas consecuencias.

-¿Y aún así permanecerás a su lado?

-Sí – no vi dudas en su respuesta – yo asumo esto con consecuencias y todo. Asumo en lo que esta decisión me convierte.

Quise creer que él no conocía la dimensión de sus palabras, que no entendía bien el significado, pero eso no era así, él sabía perfectamente bien lo que estaba diciendo, lo que eso conllevaba, nadie lo sabía mejor que él.

-¿Podrías dejar de buscarme? – su solicitud volvió a sorprenderme – deja de intentar detenerme.

-¿Esto es una advertencia?

-Sólo quiero que dejes de inmiscuirte.

-Es cierto, porque no tengo nada que ver contigo ¿No? – Sentí un punzar en mi pecho – porque soy la lacra que trajo el río y no tengo pito que tocar en tu vida, lo sé bien… sé que me odias… pero la verdad es que no importa que yo deje de hacer esto porque de igual forma tu seguirás… - me interrumpió.

-Eso no es así – soltó su voz dejándome completamente mudo, lo miré nervioso, no estaba seguro si mis oídos habían inventado ese sonido.

-¿Qué fue lo que…? – si era cierto, necesitaba oírlo otra vez.

-No te odio – respondió mirándome directamente a los ojos, sentí ganas de llorar – por eso he venido hasta aquí – prosiguió despegándose del marco – me quedaré con Kagome y esperaré a que pase lo que tenga que pasar, ambos conocemos las consecuencias de ello y las asumimos, por eso… - apretó un poco sus labios y continuó – por eso no puedo seguir adelante con ello sin antes haber aclarado esto.

-Hablas como si fuera una despedida, Teo… - eso me asustó.

-Puede que lo sea – no se vio feliz cuando lo dijo.

-No – negué con la cabeza – no vas a despedirte de mí, no dejaré que…

-Lamento las cosas que te dije – le dije que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso - lamento haber sido cruel contigo, no debí serlo – me callé, él se estaba disculpando conmigo, ni en mis mejores imaginaciones pude haber visto eso – yo no estaba enojado contigo, el tema no era contigo… - siguió, y mi mundo entero giro sólo por él, necesitaba saber lo que él quería decir – el problema era yo…

-¿Tú…? No entiendo como las atrocidades que yo he hecho podrían hacerte sentir que el problema eras tú…

-¿No lo ves? – Me miró como si estuviera claro – mama tenía razón, siempre la tuvo – sonrió de forma apagada – soy igual que tú, soy exactamente como tú.

-Teo…

-No hay ni una sola cosa… – siguió mirándome firme – ni una sola que no hubiese hecho yo estando en tu lugar - declaró para mi asombro – todo lo que tú hiciste, es exactamente lo que yo hubiera hecho. Exactamente igual… No puedo odiarte por eso, aunque quisiera hacerlo…

-No Teo, tu eres mejor que yo…

-Sabes que no es verdad – sus ojos se clavaron en mí – y sabes que soy incluso peor – su voz caló hondo en mí, y algo en mi interior me dijo que no había mayor verdad que esa – lamento no poder retribuirte todo lo que has sacrificado por mí – el prosiguió a pesar de que yo permanecía ensimismado con lo que había dicho antes – de ahora en adelante sería bueno sí sólo prestaras tu atención a Akatski – siguió hablando como si eso fuera algo normal – sería bueno que recuperasen el tiempo perdido lejos de todo este alboroto, quizás viajar a occidente estaría bien, podrías mostrarle los lugares que tu visitaste – apretó un poco la correa del bolso – llévatelo lejos y hazlo olvidar – sus ojos tenían un vació, exactamente el mismo vacio agonizante que había mantenido yo durante todos estos años – sean una familia en nombre mío y de mama – sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa quebrada – pero no se atrevan a mirar atrás.

Cada una de sus palabras era como si me asfixiaran, como si algo me hiciera caer una y otra vez sin realmente caer, como si un mar oscuro y aplastante se viniera sobre mí. Eso era una despedida.

Lo vi alejarse de mí y encaminar sus pasos hasta la puerta de salida, entonces sentí una horrible desesperación, como un huracán dentro de mí, él estaba cerrando su ciclo con nosotros, se estaba perdiendo, se marchaba dejándonos atrás, y no quería que fuese así, hace unos momentos atrás estaba pensando que no podía haber nada peor que su odio y su desprecio, pero no, me equivoqué profundamente, esto, esto era mil veces peor.

-Esp…espera – logré soltar saliendo de mi consumo. Trate de moverme, el cuerpo me pesaba de una forma horrible, la droga sí que era efectiva. – Espera – cuando me voltee hacia él ya tenía la mano puesta en la manilla, se detuvo un momento, pero luego la giró y la puerta se abrió, un golpe adrenalinico llego hasta mí -¡TEO! – grite cayendo al suelo tratando de alcanzarlo y el volvió a darme la cara, se veía melancólico.

-En otra vida prometo ser mejor – soltó – adiós Otousan - una sonrisa genuina salió para mí.

Luego sus alas se extendieron en su espalda y se lo llevaron lejos de este lugar y de mí. Me sentía más quebrado que nunca.

.-

.-

-Sí, está todo bien, no te preocupes – habló Akatski por el teléfono mientras caminaba por la vereda – si algo malo ocurriera te diría de inmediato – mantenía un semblante apagado mientras hablaba – sólo estoy cansado, mi voz es normal Nell, en serio – sus ojos se volvieron vacios – no te miento – siguió oyendo la dulce voz por el auricular un momento, luego se despidió – está bien, adiós, un beso Nell, te echo de menos – dijo antes de colgar con melancolía.

Últimamente lo único que hacía era mentirle, ella notaba que había algo extraño en su voz a pesar de sus grandes intentos por tratar de ocultarlo, entonces ella hacía preguntas que él no era capaz de responder y mentía, nunca lo había hecho antes, nunca jamás le había mentido, pero desde que había aparecido Ren lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con ella. Ni siquiera le había dicho que su madre estaba muerta, menos que Teo estaba desaparecido. Sólo esperaba que todo se solucionara pronto para poder dejar de mentirle, cada vez que lo hacía se sentía la peor alimaña de la tierra, y ese sentimiento constante lo estaba haciendo hundirse un poco más. Quería verla, realmente necesitaba estrecharla en sus brazos, pero si lo hacía, lo más probable era que explotaría y soltaría todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había ido, y tenía miedo de que no fuese capaz de perdonárselo.

Continuó su camino con paso pesado, estaba tan solo a unos pasos de llegar al edificio donde vivía su padre, era el atardecer, y por extraña razón, justo en ese segundo decidió mirar al cielo… Ahí estaba, con sus enormes y hermosas alas desplegadas en el aire, se paralizo, eso estuvo totalmente fuera de expectativa.

-¡TEO! – Lo llamó con un grito, pero él se alejaba con velocidad haciendo que fuese imposible que el grito llegara hasta él.

Lo vio marcharse, luego razonó la situación y se alteró, comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras, asustado, implorando que no hubiese ocurrido lo que pensaba que había ocurrido, rogando por no encontrarse con el cadáver de su padre en medio de una sala repleta de fotografías. Subió las escaleras con todas sus fuerzas y sus oídos comenzaron a inundarse de la voz de Ren, por un segundo fue un alivio, pero estaba gritando el nombre de quien se había marchado recientemente, así que volvió a pensar en una mala escena. Hasta que finalmente llegó al departamento, su padre se estaba arrastrando fuera del departamento estirando uno de sus brazos mientras llamaba a un hijo que no podría escucharlo. Akatski se apresuró hasta él y suspiró al darse cuenta de que no estaba herido, iba a hacer preguntas, pero él estado alarmado de Ren no se lo permitió, lo agarró con fuerza, sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación.

-¡Hay que salvarlo, debemos salvar a Teo, Akatski! – Exclamó apretando los dientes - ¡No podemos permitir que se haga esto, no podemos dejar que se hunda de esta manera, por favor Akatski, por favor! ¡Sálvalo, salva a Teo! – Akatski estaba en shock, no sabía qué había pasado en ese lugar, pero aquello había apagado cualquier botón de calma en su padre. Lo sostuvo con firmeza y le aseguró que lo salvarían, mientras que su padre seguía repitiendo una y otra vez que había que hacer algo por él. Estaba desesperado.

.-

.-

.-

Teo bajo de las alturas seguido de un cuervo de mirada penetrante, guardó sus alas y miró sus ropas maltrechas, pero ya no había mucho que hacer al respecto, tal cual no había nada que hacer con respecto a su decisión. Camino unos pasos, mientras se acercaba a la casa trato de ocultar la melancolía de su mirada, pero no podía ocultarle nada a ella, lo leyó enseguida, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el rostro y hacer que lo apoyara sobre su hombro derecho, luego basto un leve instante para que él la rodeara entre sus brazos buscando su dulce refugio.

-Ya está todo bien – susurró ella mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Se lo he dicho, él lo escuchó fuerte y claro – habló apretujándola.

-Eso es bueno.

-Ya sabe que no lo odio – dijo mientras ella volvía a sostenerle el rostro para que la mirara.

-Ya lo sabe – sonrió levemente – así que está bien si sonríes un poco ahora – aquello logró resaltar levemente la curva de sus labios – vamos adentro, la comida está lista.

Luego tomo su mano y lo guió hacia dentro de la casa. En el bosque, entre las ramas de los árboles, aún permanecía el cuervo con sus ojos penetrantes, dio un quejido y alzó sus alas para salir volando en otra dirección.

.-

.-

.-

Sonó un golpeteo en la puerta y Akatski se encaminó a abrirla, su padre no quitaría los ojos del mapa sobre la pequeña mesa del salón.

-¿Qué es eso de que estuvo aquí? – Inuyasha entró apresurado.

-Exactamente eso, estuvo aquí – contestó Akatski asumiendo que el recién llegado no lo saludaría, cerró la puerta.

-¿Y por qué no lo retuviste? – se veía molesto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-Yo no estaba aquí Sou, sólo lo vi marcharse, fue papa quien trató con él – contestó un poco fastidiado con su conducta.

-Bueno, entonces te pregunto a ti – se volteó hacia Ren – era tu oportunidad dorada ¿Qué carajos pensabas en dejarlo ir?

-Ya basta, Teo lo dopó para que no pudiera hacer nada – Akatski respondió por su padre mientras se dirigía al sofá, Ren había ignorado totalmente al recién llegado.

-Ey, viejo ¿Me oyes o no? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – Volvió a preguntar Akito cuando estuvo frente al mapa que tanto estaba obsesionando a ese hombre - ¿Qué tanto buscas en el mapa?

-Posibilidades – respondió sin mirarlo y haciendo unas cuantas rayas en el papel.

Akito miró a Akatski buscando una respuesta, pero él sólo inclinó los hombros, ese hombre había estado obsesionado con ese papel de coordenadas desde que había podido recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo.

-Ey, me urge saber de Teo, podrías sólo decirme qué fue lo que… - fue interrumpido.

-Lo sé, por eso le dije a Akatski que te llamara – contestó sin mirarlo – avisa en tu casa que no llegarás, partiremos esta misma noche, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos jóvenes se vieron intrigados con esa decisión.

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde se supone qué…? – volvieron a interrumpirlo.

-Lo vi irse hacia el Noroeste, quería irse pronto, no creo que haya sido una dirección trampa, además, por las cámaras de la estación estoy casi seguro que de un comienzo tomo la dirección Norte, sin embargo no lo vimos bajar en ninguna estación, así que es seguro que salto del tren a medio camino – hablaba mientras seguía con su dedo ciertos puntos en su mapa – tampoco es tonto, así que no se iría tan al norte porque serie el primer lugar dónde comenzaríamos a buscarlo, es evidente, tiene que ser un punto intermedio – sonrió un poco – tomo el camino principal y luego se alejo de él hacia el Oeste, debió encontrar un lugar estable, es más seguro quedarse quieto en un buen lugar que movilizarse por ahí y hacer que te encuentren – Inuyasha miró sus rayas en el mapa – estaba más delgado, así que debe ser un sitio donde no debe ser fácil encontrar comida, algo rural, además de que había un ligero aroma a flores silvestres, está en el bosque, lo sé – dibujo un ovalo en una gran zona al noroeste de Tokyo.

De pronto una fuerte brisa abrió la puerta haciendo que se exaltarán, pero su asombro fue mayor cuando una voz ajena desde detrás de Ren interrumpió su conversación.

-¿Vuelves a ir de cacería? – Habló con seriedad haciéndolos estremecer - ¿A quién quieres matar esta vez Kozu Ren?

-¡Sasa! – exclamó Inuyasha con sorpresa, Akito se puso de pie de un sopetón mientras su padre sólo se digno a mirar al recién llegado.

-Veo que sobreviviste…

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? – se veía enfadado.

-Lamento decir que lo es – Respondió como si nada, una leve sonrisa se alojó en los labios de Makoto.

-¿Eso también va para él? – aquello provocó una corriente eléctrica en la espalda de Ren.

Se oyeron unos pasos en la entrada, la puerta seguía abierta y todos en ese lugar dirigieron su mirada hasta ese punto, su sorpresa se vio masificada cuando en el umbral vieron aparecer la firme figura de Yamamoto Io.

-Siento decepcionarte Ren – habló con voz profunda haciendo que las pupilas del mencionado crecieran – pero tus artimañas no fueron suficientes para atrapar a Sasa – Ren se puso de pie de un solo movimiento, no creía que aquello fuese a terminar bien – he oído que tienes a uno de tus hijos huyendo de ti… no me extraña para nada.

-Debiste haber huido mientras te creía muerto – respondió con frialdad.

-No tendría sentido – comentó como si nada – dime qué está pasando con el gemelo problemático.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Ah, sí? – Soltó con indiferencia – pensé que querrías una pista para encontrarlo – eso sorprendió a todos los familiarizados con ese departamento – Dime Ren… ¿Acaso no quieres una verdadera pista de dónde podría estar tu hijo?

.-

.-

.-

El cuervo volaba sobre las luces de la gran ciudad, mantenía sus ojos penetrantes mientras buscaba un punto especifico, cuando finalmente lo vio descendió hasta él, entró por la ventana de un oscuro departamento, ahí había dos personas, una guapa mujer de cabello largo con una cicatriz de quemadura en la parte derecha de su rostro, y un joven de mirada aburrida y contextura delgada.

-¿Alguna novedad, Teru? – Habló la mujer en cuanto sintió al cuervo entrar por la ventana. De inmediato éste comenzó a transformarse y a dejar de ser un cuervo para tomar una forma humana. Era una jovencita de unos trece años de edad.

-Sí Yuiko-sama – reportó con seriedad – he logrado localizar al objetivo Takeda Teo, más conocido como el Verdugo.

-Estaba tardando – comentó el joven mientras se ponía de pie.

-Perfecto, es momento de actuar – también se puso de pie, le entregó algo de ropa a la niña desnuda – partiremos de inmediato ¿Cuánto crees que nos tome?

-No se preocupe, para el amanecer ya lo tendrá frente a usted.

-Me alegro – contestó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – le haremos un favor a la humanidad haciéndolo desaparecer.

-No voy a hacerle un favor a nadie, sólo planeo aniquilarlo – comentó el muchacho mientras la seguía.

-No importa el motivo… - comenzó Yuiko.

-Lo importante es que estará muerto – concluyó la joven cuervo.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Who We Are)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡El oculto grupo entra en marcha! ¿Podrá cumplir con su cometido? Por otro lado Teo se ha sincerado al despedirse de su padre, lo cual sólo causo que se le hiciera más urgente la idea de salvarlo. Sin embargo ¡Yamamoto Io está vivo y ha entrado a escena! ¿Cuales son sus planes? ¡Las cosas se complican para la pareja!<strong>_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado de un nuevo capitulo ¡Dejen todos sus comentarios! Besos!**_


	112. Chapter 112

**YuYe-D'Taisho: **Ahora veras que pasa con Yamamoto!

**Saphira Lullaby: **Me alegra que lo hayas visto de la forma en que lo quise interpretar :)

**karla ibarra 100% fan:** No pienses que me da peresa leer comentarios largos, generalmente son los mejores, me gusta que se expreses y me digan todo lo que piensan sobre la historia y sus personajes, en particular tu comentario ha sido muy grato, me ha puesto de hermoso humor, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi que la historia te llegue tanto. Un beso espero seguir leyendote

**FernyInuBellany: **Ya se te echaba de menos, me alegro de que hayas regresado, espero sigas comentando seguir. Sigue hablandole a todos sobre la historia, no te reprimas! jajaj

**jessandre95: **jajaj sorry por lo de Akatski, pensé que no podían ser tan iguales. Y sí! Mako is back bitches! jajajaja, también me ce muy bien este personaje, quizas es porque fue parte de mi creación y como fue pareja de Kagome le puse mucho empeño y dedicación en su personalidad, características e identidad. Me alegra que sea bien recibido a pesar de su altercado con Kiseki. La extensión está super bien, me gustan los comentarios con mucho contenido.

**jezabel: **Pensé mucho los nombre, me alegra que te agraden.

**Guest:** Gracias por las felicitaciones, ojala hubieses dejado un nombre para saber quien eres y reconocerte cuando vuelvas a comentar. Saludos!

**Patt: **Estaba a punto de publicar cuando decidí actualizar la pag de los reviews y encontré el tuyo jajaja. Bien abandonada me tenía ah, pero bueno, lo importante es ue siempre regresan. En cuanto a tus demandas, en serio créeme que no eres la unica que pide cosas similares, existe una gran presión en mi, porque el final está definido hace tiempo, y no estoy clara en sil es gustará o no, espero que sí, y que a la vez caiga de sorpresa. Ya nos va quedando como la mitad, espero resolverlo todo de una forma grata en este tiempo que nos queda. En cuanto a publicaciones de fin de año, no sé nada todavía jajaj.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Diecisieteavo_**_** - **Me buscan, me provocan, me acorralan... no esperen un buen comportamiento de mi parte._

_**.-**_

Desperté de un solo golpe, esa noche, como siempre, me había costado conciliar el sueño, pero finalmente había logrado dormir profundamente, sin embargo, algo había hecho que me desertara de súbito. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi espalda, me sentí intranquila, como si algo estuviese yendo verdaderamente mal. Vi hacia mi costado, Kiseki dormía tranquilamente sosteniéndome una mano, todo seguía oscuro y tranquilo como siempre, menos yo. Intente convencerme de que todo estaba bien y que debía volver a dormir, pero no pude tranquilizarme, todos mis sentido estaban alerta y una extraña sensación me hacía pensar de que en ese lugar ya no éramos sólo él y yo.

-Kiseki – susurré mientras lo movía para despertarlo – Kiseki – él comenzó a balbucear con torpeza hasta que lo moví tanto que finalmente terminó despertado.

-¿Qué sucede…? – aún parecía medio dormido.

-Tenemos que levantarnos.

-¿Qué…? – Parecía aturdido - ¿Por qué…?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que tenemos que hacerlo.

-Vamos a dormir – me respondió agarrándome del cuello y atrayéndome hacia él, pero yo me negué a que consiguiera sus objetivos – pero qué pasa contigo – no parecía feliz con el rechazo.

-He dicho que nos levantemos ahora – susurré fuerte destapándolo por completo.

Creo que iba a responderme, pero justo en ese momento escuchamos un crujido y luego sentimos que la casa temblaba levemente.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – parecía más serio, se incorporo y quedó sentado sobre el futón, ambos esperamos en silencio algún otro suceso – creo que no ha sido nada – comentó con normalidad antes de que el crujido se volviera a sentir.

Luego, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, la casa temblaba como si de un terremoto se tratara, la arcilla y el polvo comenzó a caer del techo y algunas tablas de las paredes y el techo comenzaron a quebrarse, eso era más que un terremoto, no pude evitar exclamar un grito, mientras que Kiseki se incorporó como pudo, me tomó y salimos de un brinco de la vieja casa rompiendo una de las puertas corredizas, todo justo antes de que se escuchara un estruendo todavía mayor.

Caímos entre las flores que tanto había cuidado esos últimos meses, el estruendo continuó y yo me asomé un poco desde el refugio en los brazos de Kiseki para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Me estremecí un poco y mis músculos se aferraron un poco más al abrazo que me sostenía, unas raíces gruesas y poderosas estaban aplastando la casa por completo, las astillas volaban a todas direcciones mientras Kiseki trataba de cubrirme con su cuerpo, le vi la cara, estaba serio como nunca, sabía tanto como yo que estábamos en problemas. Aquella situación no era cosa de la naturaleza, alguien había ejercido su poder ante nosotros, y eso me asustó. Pensé que Kozu-san nos había encontrado, sin embargo, lo que me asustó fue la forma en que nos atacó, ya que perfectamente pudimos haber muerto mientras dormíamos ¿Acaso estaba tan decidido a separarnos que incluso era capaz de matar a su propio hijo? No entendía nada, estaba aterrada por la reacción de Kiseki, quizás no podría soportar la resolución de su padre, quizás esta vez definitivamente se volvería loco y lo perdería para siempre sin posibilidades de retorno.

No obstante, la voz que llegó a nuestros oídos fue, de cierta forma, refrescante, ya que era la prueba necesaria para asegurar que el responsable de aquella situación no era la primera persona que se nos pasó por la cabeza.

-Un rápido movimiento, verdugo – dijo la mujer de pie a unos cuantos metros sobre nosotros. Estaba pisoteando mis flores – esperemos que no sigas contando con la misma suerte – soltó con una sonrisa lúgubre.

Yo no percibí nada, para mí sólo era una mujer desagradable que seguía pisando mis flores, pero Kiseki al parecer sabe muy bien como leer una situación de amenaza, porque, a pesar de que permanecíamos botados en el suelo (cuando ella nos habló la vi de cabeza), se movió con mucha rapidez apretujándome contra sí para llevarme como si fuera un paquete. Luego noté que un par de raíces comenzaron a atacarnos con velocidad, sin embargo él logró esquivar los ataques recibiendo el mínimo daño posible. La mujer reía mientras la madera nos perseguía buscando hacernos daños, sus manos se movían como si fuese una directora de orquesta, parecía realmente decidida a infringirnos heridas irreparables, eso me enfadó y me hizo reaccionar, instale un escudo de protección alrededor de nosotros y la madera se destruyó en cuanto se estrelló contra él, no permitiría que nos tocara. Por otra parte, Kiseki finalmente pudo detenerse.

-Tú eres la mujer que iba junto a esa niña… - Habló Kiseki buscando una explicación a ese ataque.

-Taneda Yuiko – contestó con enfado – y estoy aquí para vengar la muerte de Shizuku-sama.

Para sorpresa de todos, Teo comenzó a reír un poco, ni siquiera Kagome podía encontrar una respuesta cuerda a esa reacción.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – La mujer parecía más molesta que la vez anterior.

-Lo siento, lo siento… - trató de dejar de reír - … es que – trató de aclarar su garganta, siguió sonriendo mientras hablaba – está es la primera vez que tratan de matarme por un asesinato que efectivamente no cometí. Se siente bien no ser el responsable.

-Pero lo es tu padre ¿No? – En cuanto lo dijo la sonrisa se borró por completo del rostro de Teo – no vine a vengarme de ti, vine a vengarme de él.

-Entonces estás en el lugar equivocado – habló Kagome.

-No, estoy en el indicado ¿Qué mejor venganza que matar al hijo que está intentando salvar? Su mundo perderá sentido en cuanto vea tu cadáver.

-¿Quién más está aquí? –Kiseki volvió a la seriedad de siempre.

-Que perceptivo…

-Que salgan ya, voy enfrentarlos a todos y a acabar con esto.

De pronto, una barra de metal los atacó desde el bosque como si fuese una flecha, Kiseki logró moverse a tiempo junto con Kagome, aquello había estado muy cerca.

-No me has olvidado ¿No? – del bosque salió un joven de contextura delgada, Kiseki no fue capaz de reconocer su rostro de ojos verdosos, jamás lo había visto en su vida, sin embargo, estaba seguro que la voz era del mismo niño que lo había llamado idiota mientras estaba atrapado entre los tubos metálicos – por tu expresión veo que no he sido olvidado – continuó sonriendo con la sonrisa diabólica que una vez Teo imaginó tras la máscara.

También había una niña de ropas roñosas sobre las ramas de un árbol, lo estaba mirando fijo y con seriedad, un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

-No me lo esperaba ¿Tanta importancia tenía esa niña para ustedes que incluso se las arreglaron para sobrevivir? – comentó Kiseki dándole un pequeño empujón a Kagome para que retrocediera.

-Le agradezco a Touma por eso, si no hubiese sido por su metal, estaría muerta – habló la mujer.

-Digamos que recuperé el conocimiento justo un momento antes de que Katou-sama diera su interesante declaración - clavo profundamente sus ojos en el rostro de Teo – hoy, contigo, haré que se arrepienta de cada una de sus acciones.

-Así que no estás por la niña…

-Yo era uno de los subordinados de tu padre, solía pertenecer al grupo de Fugiima-sama, pero podría decirse que el falso brillo de Katou me cegó – se puso serio – quiero que aprenda que su peor error fue haberme utilizado.

-Orgullo herido ¿No? – le pareció una razón común, pero valida - ¿Y la niña terrorífica del árbol? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, la niña no cambio la expresión en su rostro, eso le causó algo de escalofríos a Teo. Finalmente fue Yuiko quien abrió la boca.

-Shizuku-sama no le permitió ir al encuentro en la compañía, cuando regresamos ella seguía permaneciendo en el mismo lugar donde ella la había dejado - Kiseki seguía mirando a la niña mientras la mujer hablaba – le conté todo lo que había pasado, no lloró, no se lamentó, sólo abrió su boca y preguntó: ¿Qué puedo hacer para que se lamenten? Para mí la respuesta fue fácil, utiliza tus poderes, le dije, entonces ella vio y oyó lo necesario para traernos hoy día ante ti. Para acabarte y hacer que ese maldito bastardo se lamente.

-Esto es algo bastante bajo ¿No? – Kagome sentía rabia antes sus razones de ataque.

-¿No lo fueron su razones también? – contestó Yuiko en ataque.

-Ella tiene razón Kagome – contestó Teo por delante de ella – simplemente están haciendo lo mismo que hizo Ren. Esa niña no tenía la culpa de nada…

-¡Pero…!

-Aléjate de aquí, yo te alcanzaré al rato – la interrumpió sin mirarla, ella iba a contestar, pero él volvió a hablar con voz profunda – ahora.

Kagome apretó los puños, eso más que una petición había sido una orden, no creía que lo pudiese hacer cambiar de opinión, pero aún así no quería marcharse, no podía ir a ningún sitio sin él, no podía y no quería.

-No voy a… - volvió a ser interrumpida, esta vez él volteó a verla con su rostro severo.

-Lo haces tú o lo hago yo, tú eliges – eso la petrificó, le temblaron un poco las piernas, sabía que tenía que moverse, pero no podía hacerlo – has un campo de fuerza tras de ti – le dijo rápido, él ya había tomado una resolución, sin un instante de duda la rodeó con un látigo de fuego que no la quemaba y la lanzó hacia la dirección contraria del bosque. Kagome voló por los aires, sin embargo hizo lo que él ordenó antes de lanzarla y cayó de forma segura. Estaba enfadada por eso, pero no creía que su enfado tuviese mucho efecto en él en esos momentos.

-¿Empezamos? – sabía que no serían suaves con él, por lo que él tampoco pensaba serlo.

No hubo respuesta, tan sólo una pequeña y fría sonrisa en el rostro de Yuiko, lo próximo, fue una nueva orquesta de ramas atacándolo por todas direcciones, pero esta vez Teo no tenía a nadie más a quien proteger, así que se deshizo de todas ellas con golpes de fuego que rompían la madera a misma vez que la rostizaban, luego vino una lluvia de finos tubos que esperan clavarse en su estomago, pegó un brinco antes de que lo tocaran, pero desde más arriba vino otro que lo terminó derribando dejándole una molesta herida en el hombro, la barra quedó incrustada en él, no obstante no tuvo tiempo de quejarse, se la sacó rápidamente tragándose el quejido mientras evitaba que unas cuantas raíces le rodearan los pies. Fue obligado a retroceder.

-¡Qué pasa verdugo, pareciera que tuvieses ganas de morir! – Chilló la mujer mientras raía y seguía dando su orquesta de raíces.

Teo aprovechó la oportunidad y se subió a una de las raíces que lo atacaban, luego corrió por encima de ella acercándose a su enemigo, quien en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando agitó la madera para que éste perdiera el equilibrio, pero Kiseki pegó un brinco en el momento preciso mientras lanzaba una poderosa llamara de fuego hacia ella. Ahora era tiempo de que Yuiko retrocediera.

-No serás precisamente tú quien acabe conmigo – contestó Teo con frialdad al mismo tiempo que hacía sonar los huesos de sus dedos con un rápido movimiento.

-¡Sentidos diferir! – habló el muchacho que acababa de lanzarle otra seguidilla de cinco finos tubos de metal, sin embargo Teo los dispersó con una llamarada de fuego en forma de torbellino, todos volaron hasta el bosque, cerca de donde estaba la niña en el árbol - ¡Bastardo! – gruñó, estaba enfadado, así que comenzó a darle una lluvia de metal aún peor, haciendo que Kiseki tuviese que correr por el campo de batalla mientras los tubos se incrustaban en la tierra un segundo después de que él pasara por ahí.

Luego, en un repentino movimiento, Yuiko aprovechó la oportunidad y levantó una muralla de madera justo frente a él para cortarle el paso, Touma no había detenido su ataque, el cual le llegó de lleno a la victima que no tuvo hacia dónde más correr. Hubo una nube de polvo y vapor que tapo el resultado. Esperaron unos momentos manteniendo la tensión, Kagome recién acababa de llegar a la entrada del bosque, se apoyó en un árbol observando con nerviosismo la escena, iba a correr hasta él, pero el vapor y el polvo comenzó a disiparse y, él volvió a iluminar sus ojos.

-¡Pero qué rayos, cómo lo…! –Yuiko estaba enfadada de verlo aún de pie.

-Los derritió – soltó la fina voz que hablaba desde la cima del árbol.

-Oh vaya, debo admitir que eres bueno, yo produzco Wolframio y se derrite a 3.433°C, no pensé que fueras capaz de algo así – el vapor y el polvo se disiparon por completo, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción salió de los labios del muchacho – pero tú no lo sabía, así que experimentaste.

Frente a ellos, había un joven de cabellos cenizas con respiración entre cortada, se estaba apoyando de la madera junto a él, tenía unas cuantas heridas en el cuerpo con metales incrustados en él, aunque algunos estaban a medio derretir y otros tan sólo un cuarto, a sus costados todavía habían barras intactas, sólo se había preocupado de los metales que se estrellarían sobre su carne.

-Parece que no eres tan bueno como dicen, mírate nada más, eres un desastre – comentó Yuiko con burla mientras Teo se sacaba los agentes externos incrustados en su piel.

-Te equivocas – para su sorpresa, la niña en el árbol volvió a hablar – es mejor de lo que dicen.

-¡Qué dices, sólo tienes que mirarlo, está acabado! – insistió.

-Yuiko-sama es una idiota – comentó Touma con despreocupación, aquello hizo que una pequeña vena se asomara en su frente – estaba atrapado y lo primero que pensó fue en aumentar su fuego interno para derretir el metal antes de que lo impactara, pero él no sabía que era Wolframio, por lo que un simple aumento de la temperatura no le haría nada, así que él metal igualmente lo tocó – parecía fascinado con ese hecho – él tuvo sólo milisegundos para aumentar la temperatura a un tope que fuese posible derretir mi metal, y lo logró. Si no hubiese sido el verdugo, estaría muerto.

Yuiko pareció aún más molesta luego de que Touma explicara lo que ocurrió, que él fuese tan bueno como decían que era sólo le dificultaba las cosas, ella no estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí sin finalizar su venganza, no le importaba si era el mismísimo Dios con el que tuviese que luchar, iba a matar a ese joven y arrojaría su cadáver a los pies de su padre.

-Pero… - Touma continuó mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel joven que lo miraba ensangrentado y aún con la respiración agitada – tanta liberación de energía en un intervalo de tiempo mínimo pasa la cuenta, después de eso no creo que sigas en buen estado ¿No?

-Aún no terminamos- contestó Teo, quien se obligó a sí mismo a avanzar corriendo hacia ellos, liberando ráfagas de fuego para cada uno.

.-

.-

.-

Iban en una automóvil rumbo al Noroeste de Japón a la máxima velocidad posible, habían perdido un poco de tiempo, ya que Ren e Io no dejaban de discutir, uno decía que se marchara que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y, el otro objetaba que debía estar ahí, de cualquier forma, la solución fue simple, estaba a la vista de todos, sólo que Ren se había negado a admitirla hasta que consideró que el tiempo perdido ya había sido demasiado. Era sencillo, Yamamoto y Sasa debían ir con ellos porque sólo ellos sabían dónde exactamente buscar. Años atrás, había estado siguiendo a un grupo de hombres en favor a la causa de Motoharu, llegaron hasta una vieja casa en medio del bosque, cuando investigaron los datos de la propiedad, se dieron cuenta de que pertenecía a la familia Kohishikawa, fue de esa forma como dieron con Suzuki y la sumaron a la larga lista de fichas que había en la sala de gavetas de la compañía. No era cien por ciento seguro de que estuviesen ahí, sin embargo, dado a la historia entre Teo y Suzuki, era la mejor oportunidad que podían tener.

-Que te quede claro – habló Ren en el asiento del copiloto – si ellos están ahí y tú intentas algún movimiento, esta vez definitivamente te mataré – aquello hizo que Sasa, quien iba en la parte de al medio del asiento de atrás se pusiera tenso.

-Los años y la culpa sí que pueden transformar a una persona eh – comentó Yamamoto con despreocupación mientras miraba por la ventada izquierda – sólo estoy intentando ayudar a Teo.

-¿Y por qué vienes con eso ahora? – interrogó Inuyasha un poco acusador desde la otra ventana.

-Porque pienso que Moto lo hubiese querido así.

Aquel diminutivo caló hondo en los presentes, para uno de forma culposa, para otros sólo como una plaga que no se iba incluso cuando ya te habías desasido de ella.

-Ese tipo sólo quería arruinarlo.

-Él sólo estaba superado por su locura de perdida, en el fondo de su corazón, más allá de la parte podrida, esto es lo que él hubiese querido.

-No me hagas reír.

-Ren no ha comentado nada, eso es porque sabe que es verdad ¿No? – dejó de mirar por la ventana y clavo sus ojos en la nuca del mencionado. Éste guardó silencio, no quería contestar algo como eso.

-Ese sujeto da igual – habló Akatski, quien estaba a cargo del volante – la pregunta aquí es si estás verdaderamente con nosotros o no.

-¡Por supuesto que es así! – Se exaltó Sasa - ¡No estaríamos aquí si no consideráramos que es una buena causa, no después de lo que este sujeto le hizo a nuestros compañeros! – terminó indicando a Ren con el dedo.

-Disculpa, pero la duda no es contigo, es con él, después de la visión que ha tenido hacia mi hermano no me pidas que me trague tan fácilmente que quiera ayudarlo – miró por el espejo retrovisor - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Lo estoy – contestó sin dudar – el padre no tiene mucha esperanza, pero puede que el hijo sí la tenga – aquello hizo que ninguno de los tres jóvenes quisiera seguir con la conversación, aquel tema del pasado no era uno en el cual quisieran involucrarse, sin embargo, Yamamoto continuó – esto no lo hago sólo por Moto, también lo hago por el Ren que alguna vez conocí.

Hubo un aire de nostalgia, Akatski, Sasa y Akito lamentaron el triste desenlace de la historia deseando que tuviese un giro positivo.

-Al igual que Motoharu, ese Ren está muerto – contestó Kozu sin voltearse, sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho, aquella con la cual se había acostumbrado a vivir que incluso ya casi no podía sentirla sino hasta que llegaban momentos como ese.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso – debatió mirando otra vez hacia la ventana – ya está amaneciendo, deberíamos estar cerca.

-Esperemos que realmente estén aquí… - comentó Akito con algo de ansiedad.

-De cualquier forma buscaremos por los alrededores en el área del mapa, así que…- Akatski se interrumpió a sí mismo, de pronto vio como la expresión de su padre cambiaba y cómo apretaba con fuerza la tela de su pantalón - ¿Qué ves?

Tan pronto lo preguntó, toda la atención de los acompañantes se centró en Kozu Ren, quien estaba teniendo rápidas visiones de una ráfaga de madera, metal y fuego, ahí estaba Kagome en medio del bosque, parecía angustiada, desesperada, la vio gritar con fuerza, pero no logró oír lo que decía, Ren se sostuvo la cabeza con la mano derecha, ahora tenía en los ojos a un muchacho de cabellos ceniza idéntico al que tenía sentado junto a él en ese momento, tenía la frente ensangrentada, el rojo caía por el lado izquierdo de su cara, tenía los ojos encendidos de forma profunda, como si hubiese borrado cualquier sentimiento de su ser, eran los ojos del verdugo, un corte en la escena, ahora el muchacho tenía salpicada sangre en la cara, no era suya, vio su mano derecha con el carmesí goteando en de sus dedos y vio el rostro descompuesto de Taneda Yuiko, fin, nada más vino a su mente.

-Los están atacando – dijo con el cuerpo tembloroso – apresúrate Akatski, tenemos que llegar ahora – su hijo lo miró necesitando alguna explicación - ¡Pisa el maldito acelerador ahora! – su orden fue obedecida de inmediato.

-¡Yo puedo llegar antes! – saltó a decir Sasa.

-¡No, no confió en ti, no voy a arriesgarme a que tomes una decisión sensata!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – No había entendido una explicación como esa.

-El modo verdugo ha decidido salir a jugar ¿No? – soltó Inuyasha inquietando a los otros, Ren no se atrevió a contestar, sólo insistió en que aumentaran la velocidad. Akito se sintió resignado – en caso de no llegar a tiempo, supongo que deben prepararse para ver un par de cadáveres.

.-

.-

.-

Kagome vio el estado de Kiseki, sintió un fuego interno, no podía soportar velo así, no podía aguantar verlo herido, en esos momentos, para ella esos sujetos eran los seres más despreciables sobre la tierra. Vio como Kiseki insistió en atacar a pesar de que su cansancio era evidente, él no estaba dispuesto a perder y Kagome o estaba dispuesta a contemplar cómo lo lastimaban, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó su carreras hasta allá, sin embargo, una potente voz hizo que sus pasos se congelaran por completo.

-¡No te atrevas! – Rugió Kiseki sin mirarla - ¡No des ni un solo paso más! – continuó con su lucha, en ningún momento se volteó a verla, Kagome iba a dar otro paso, por un segundo pensó que quizás no le estaba hablando a ella, sin embargo lo siguiente se lo dejo claro - ¡Da un solo paso más y jamás te lo voy a perdonar, Kagome! – sus ojos jamás se enfocaron en ella, pero él sintió cada uno de sus movimientos.

Kagome no entendía ese tipo de reacción, sería mucho más fácil si tan solo le dejase ayudarle, no era como si nunca lo hubiese hecho antes, no era como si ella fuese débil o una inútil, no le cabía en la cabeza semejante comportamiento, ni tampoco que él ni siquiera se volteara a mirarla para decirle esas iracundas palabras. Iba a dar otro paso, pero entonces su mente hizo click ante las respuestas. Se congelo, las rodillas le temblaron, de un momento entendió el comportamiento de Kiseki, estaba asustado. Kiseki estaba aterrado. Por primera vez Kagome cayó en la cuenta del primer pensamiento que cruzó en la cabeza de Kiseki en cuanto la casa se derrumbo, él jamás pensó en su padre, él jamás se preguntó qué estaba pasando, él sólo pensó: ¿Este es el lugar dónde ella morirá? Kiseki estaba aterrado de que ese fuese el caso, así que se estaba encargando él mismo de la situación y no le dejaba acercarse por el temor de que alguien la atacara en cuanto él no pudiese defenderla y, luego, lamentarlo definitivamente.

¿Sería ese el lugar de su muerte? Kagome seguía teniendo un deseo desbordante por ir en su ayuda, pero no lo hizo, todo lo contrario, comenzó a retroceder dando marcha atrás muy lentamente, pero no fue por miedo a su propia muerte, no, eso realmente le tenía sin importancia, a lo que realmente le tenía miedo era a lo que vendría después, a las consecuencias de ese suceso, al estrago que causaría en el mundo de Kiseki, al monstruo que finalmente desataría su marcha. Tenía miedo en descomponer a Kiseki de forma permanente e irrevocable.

Kiseki se preparó para dar un puñetazo en la cara del muchacho, éste hizo lo mismo, pero además de usar solo su puño, hizo que sus nudillos quedaran brindados en metal. El golpe de Teo llegó de forma efectiva en la mejilla de su oponente, pero el golpe de Touma también llegó de forma eficiente en su sien izquierda, la sangre comenzó a correr por su piel, además de que por unos instantes sintió que todo su mundo se sacudía, estaba mareado, sumamente mareado.

-¡Toma esto! – Grito Yuiko proporcionándole un azote con una raíz que lo mando a volar unos metros.

No pasó mucho hasta que se volvió a poner de pie, y la mujer sólo pudo sentir mayor rabia hacia él, quería deshacer su existencia lo antes posible, así que volvió a intentar el mismo movimiento, pero para su sorpresa, Kiseki agarró la raíz que lo atacó, las sostuvo con fuera arrancándola de la tierra y arrojándosela cubierta en flamas, ella tuvo un par de problemas al esquivarlo, sobre todo cuando vio que él estaba corriendo hacia ella con una llama en su mano derecha. Dio un salto para atacarla, pero alguien había dado un brinco a mismo tiempo que él, Touma, quien había vuelto cubrir sus nudillos con metal y esperaba darle un golpe certero, no obstante, Teo no estaba dispuesto a caer dos veces bajo el mismo movimiento, por lo que rápidamente logró sostenerle la muñeca, iba a quemarlo, pero él enemigo respondió con velocidad y cubrió la parte que le estaba tocado con metal, a Kiseki no le quedó más que mandarlo lejos con una feroz patada en el estomago.

Volvió a tocar el suelo cuando Touma se estrelló y rodó por la yerba un poco más allá, pero su atención pasó de él y regresó a la mujer frente a él, la cual tuvo intenciones de atacarlo, pero Kiseki logró esquivarlo agachándose y, a misma vez, aprovechó para hacerle una zancadilla que la hiciera caer. Luego se reincorporó mientras ella estaba en el suelo, su mano derecha volvió a ser cubierta por las llamas, iba a atacarla, pero ocurrió lo inesperado. Oyó un gruñido de gato tras de sí y al segundo siguiente un gran dolor se apoderó de su hombro izquierdo, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la mandíbula de una jaguar enterrada en su carne. El animal estaba sobre él, lo agarró del pellejo dándole una voltereta hacia delante y haciéndolo caer junto a Yuiko, sin embargo, se recuperó del aturdimiento rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre él con tal impulso que hizo que se cayera de espaldas. El felino estaba tratando de desfigurarle la cara mientras Kiseki lo sostenía tratando de alejarlo. No le vio mayor solución que una definitiva, cubrió su mano derecha con una flama y se la enterró en un costado, el animal lanzó un profundo sonido de dolor y se pudo oír un fuerte grito de Taneda Yuiko diciendo: No.

El animal finalmente se quedo quieto y Teo lo empujó a un lado para sacarse su peso de encima, luego se agarró el hombro, le dolía mucho, ahí había una herida relevante que definitivamente no sería fácil de curar. Sin embargo, la atención hacia sí mismo fue abandonada, ahora se centro en la mujer enemiga, la cual corrió hacia el animal buscando señales de vida en él, Kiseki no entendió semejante preocupación sino hasta que el jaguar dejó de ser jaguar y se torno en una forma humana, específicamente el de una niña. Llevó su vista hasta la rama del árbol en la entrada del bosque, ahí ya no había nadie, ella ahora estaba herida junto a él.

-Yo… no lo sabía… ella me atacó y yo… - algo en su interior se desespero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a una niña - puedo intentar ayudarla… quizás yo pueda – trató de acercarse, pero la mujer lo alejó con otro azote de raíz.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte! – Gruñó – está es sólo otra razón para quererte muerto – parecía tener ganas de llorar mientras sostenía a la niña en sus brazos.

-Yo… - iba a decir algo, probablemente una nueva disculpa, pero de un momento a otro, Touma aparece devolviéndole la patada y alejándolo unos metros.

-No seas tan dramática, todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos – habló mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al hombre que había atacado momentos atrás - ¿No es así, Teru?

La mencionada abrió los ojos sorprendiendo a la mujer que la sostenía.

-Sí – contestó, trató de moverse, pero claramente le dolía.

-No te esfuerces – trató de persuadirla Yuiko.

-Nuestro objetivo es más grande que nosotros, no podemos detenernos – respondió con severidad, ya no pareciese que fuese una niña.

-¡Exacto! – apoyó Touma haciendo que creciera otro cilindro de metal de su palma derecha, era grueso y no muy largo, tenía intenciones de usarlo como bate – vamos a matarte – habló centrándose en Kiseki, luego lo golpeó con el fierro dos veces, a la tercera se encontró con la palma de su enemigo sosteniendo el metal.

-Ya dejé que me castigaras por lo de la niña – dijo clavando su vista en él, aquello no se veía a su favor, Kiseki iba a atacarlo, pero de un momento a otro, raíces salieron de la tierra y ataron sus cuatro extremidades.

Touma sonrió ante ese hecho, era su oportunidad, así que cubrió las raíces de Yuiko con Wolframio, Teo estaba atrapado, estaba claro que no podía liberarse, aquello era perfecto, iba a reventarlo a machetazos y seguiría golpeándolo incluso cuando no quedara ni una centésima de vida en él. Golpeó una, dos, tres veces, en su estomagó sólo para calentar, la cuarta iba a ir de lleno en su cráneo, pero un fuerte grito lo detuvo a mitad de camino.

-¡DETENTE! – fue la suplica de una mujer, la vista de los enemigos se enfocó en ella – por favor detente, déjenlo en paz, no sigan con esto – estaba llorando – por favor no sigas lastimándolo.

-Me había olvidado de ella… - comentó en un susurró que Teo pudo oír.

-Sé que lo que les hicieron no estuvo bien, sé que su enfado es comprensible – todos los ojos se centraron en ella menos los de Kiseki, él sólo estaba deseando que se callara y se fuera lejos de ahí – pero él no tiene la culpa de que estén lastimados, así que por favor – las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas – por favor deténganse.

-Esa mujer es un problema – musitó Teru en los brazos de Yuiko.

-Ciertamente – la mujer afirmó con frialdad.

-No se preocupen, me haré cargó de ello – lanzó Touma con sonrisa de hiena, se alejó un pasó de su primera víctima y estuvo uno más cerca de la que sería su siguiente.

-No – escuchó una voz ronca junto a él, desvió su mirada hacia él – no te atrevas – sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos por el flequillo ceniza.

-Que te cause dolor me da incluso mayor satisfacción, idiota – sonrió con burla.

-Sigue por ese camino, y lo vas a lamentar – amenazó subiendo la vista y clavando su ojo asesino sobre él.

-No lo creo – contestó con despreocupación echándose a correr hacia Kagome.

Ésta vio venir a su enemigo, su rostro le indicaba que iba con pésimas intenciones hasta su encuentro, era evidente que sus suplicas habían sido ignoradas y que simplemente había sido considerada como el estorbo del cual necesitaba deshacerse, pero bien, ella no les daría la victoria tan fácilmente, se iría contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas y se aseguraría de triunfar. Estaba lista y preparada para el inminente combate, sin embargo, no fue capaz de demostrarlo, porque a medio camino apareció una figura con alas prominentes que cortó el camino de Touma de un solo golpe. Kiseki se había liberado de sus amarras en tiempo record, había alzado sus alas y con una gran velocidad interceptó al enemigo. Touma iba a decir algo, iba a defenderse y a lanzar más golpes en respuesta a aquel, no obstante, los ojos que se encontró frente a él lo petrificaron completamente, jamás había visto una mirada tan fría y demoniaca como ella, era como si sus ojos fuesen la misma puerta al infierno.

Kiseki lo agarró del cuello y lo tumbó contra la tierra, no le dio ni tiempo de moverse, luego agarró su talón y le dio una vuelta en el aire para volver a azotarlo contra la tierra, lo hizo dos veces, luego lo pateó en el estomago y lo hizo rodar, después se le acercó para pisarle el fémur derecho de tal forma que se lo quebró, un horrible gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Touma. Kiseki lo agarró del pelo y lo levantó.

-¡Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento! – Comenzó Touma, estaba histérico, había perdido toda compostura frente a unos ojos semejantes - ¡Si te detienes no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro, lo juro! – pero Teo no respondió, mantuvo sus ojos asesinos frente a él y con la mano libre rodeo su cuello y comenzó a quemarlo, Touma grito de dolor hasta que Teo terminó de quemar hasta el último órgano que hacía que sus pensamientos salieran al exterior.

-¡No, no lo hagas, para! ¡Para, para ya! – chilló Yuiko con histeria, pero la única respuesta de Teo fue llevar su mano hasta el antebrazo de Touma y apretarlo de tal forma que quebró radio y cúbito, el muchacho dañado ya no tenía la capacidad de expresar su dolor mediante gritos, sólo su expresión horrorizada era capaz de expresar lo que estaba sintiendo -¡NOO! – Yuiko estaba aterrada de ese hombre.

Kiseki rodeo su mano en llamas y puso sus dedos en punta, iba a usar su mano como una cuchilla en llamas e iba a enterrarla en el corazón de Touma.

-Desaparece – dijo la voz de ultratumba.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Monster)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La visita de los miembros del nido no ha resultado como ellos esperaban, la furia del verdugo se ha desatado ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esto? Y mientras tanto, Ren y los demás se dirigen hacia ellos ¿Acaso lograran llegar a tiempo? <strong>_

_**Holaa, como algunos pudieron haber notado, me demore un poco en publica, la verdad es que ustedes no son los unicos complicado con el fin de año, sin embargo, a pear de eso estoy aquí publicando como cada semana. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado, hace tiempo no veíamos un poco de acción continua. Hasta la próxima, besos, abrazos, no me abandonen y dejen REVIEWS!**_


	113. Chapter 113

**YuYe-D'Taisho: **Tu reacción comprueba que en serio hace mucho no había acción.

**FernyInuBellany: **Al parecer el público ama al verdugo jaja

**viqi1802: **Contando después de este capitulo, creo que faltarían unos 12 aproximadamente (Aún no termino de escribir, he estado muy ocupada).

**Aniita:** Esa parte de que se acerca el final y no te gusta, te refieres a que no te gusta que acabe la historia o a que no te gusta el rumbo que ha ido tomando? Fanfic no creo, pero tengo intenciones de ir más alto y publicar alguna novela, espero lo consiga. También he estado ocupada, pero aún así publico, espero te des el tiempo para comentar, besos.

**jessandre95:** Bueno, tan definitiva, definitiva, no es... pero como cada cosa en esta historia, tendrá repercusiones.

**karla ibarra 100% fan: **Mmm, creo que tu lo ves como si Kiseki y Teo fueran dos personas distintas, pero, en verdad, no lo son, son el mismo, porque Teo conserva todas las memorias de Kiseki, es como si fuese un hombre viejo con mucho mucho pasado acumulado en sus recuerdos. Y en realidad, lo que cambia en sí, es el contexto en que crece el nuevo Kiseki, explique bien eso en la ficha de Kiseki (está algunos capítulos atrás). En esta segunda etapa quise hacer de Kiseki un persona que tiene mucho más que perder que solo su vida y la persona que ama, ahora hay una serie de cosas con las cuales se sustenta su vida, las cosas importantes se han multiplicado, he ahí el detalle de que recuerde, él conoce una vida de soledad tanto como una vida en la que se convirtió en un ser amado, por lo cual valora más aquello que tiene, ya que sabe como sería si no estuviese. En sí, es un personaje sumamente complicado, todo su desarrollo en vez de convertirlo en un hombre maduro y sereno, lo ha convertido en un niño asustado. Pero bueno, nos estamos desviando de tu comntario, jajaja, la cosa es que ella lo llama así para conmemorar todo el pasado que tienen, y la verdad es que a él le gusta mucho que lo haga, sobre todo cuando sólo son ellos dos. Y por ultimo, me mataste de la risa con el: "Te amo Teo, me encanta tu personalidad de loco sicopata" jajaja Es verdad, tiene demaiados problemas mentales, creo que mientras mas loco sicopata, más lo quiere el publico.

**Mille3: **Creo comprender tu idea, pero le haría algunas modificaciones a la frase, primero, le quitaría el a veces, porque es un condicionante, le estás dando un condicionante al amor a pesar de que estás diciendo que lo sacrificarías todo, ok, espero que no te molestes, pero yo dejaría la frase algo así: "_Podría ahogarme y sumergirme en ese inmenso abismo con tal de ayudarte a salir de el. No importa que tan espeso sea, asciende, deja aquella presión y elevémonos juntos" _Espero seguir leyéndote, besos!

**jezabel: **Es un poco temperamental jajaj

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro : Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Dieciochoavo_****_ - _**_No soy bueno para mí mismo, eso siempre lo he sabido, aunque lo que más me desgarra no es eso, sino... que de igual forma, siempre he sabido, que no soy bueno para ti... cuando eso es todo lo que quiero en mi universo. __  
><em>

**_.-_**

El sol ya estaba claro cuando detuvieron el automóvil frente a una casa destrozada, todos se bajaron lo más rápido posible, no se esperaban un escenario como ese y era necesario encontrar a las personas que se suponía estarían ahí, sin embargo, es ese lugar no había más que el rastro de una batalla.

-¿Takeda fue el que hizo todo esto? – Preguntó Sasa contemplando el desastre una vez que se aseguraron de que no había ni un alma.

-No, lo de la casa fue cosa de Taneda Yuiko – contesto Ren – a juzgar por estas huellas ustedes no fueron los únicos en sobrevivir aquella vez.

-¿Sabes quién puede estarla acompañando? – Preguntó Yamamoto, Ren dio una mirada alrededor, vio algunos tubos de metal desparramados por la yerba.

-Sí, Mishima Touma – contestó mientras seguía inspeccionando la zona de batalla – puede que él sea la razón de que Yuiko siga viva – se agachó sobre algunas flores blancas, ahí habían claros rastros de sangre, y, no sabes a quién pertenecía era bastante desesperante.

-¿Y por qué los atacaron? – Preguntó Akatski sin entender.

-Comúnmente podría decirse que venganza – Respondió Io.

-¿Y esta vez qué es lo que se supone que hizo Teo? – pareció cabreado de que todo el mundo siempre se fuera contra él.

-Me temo que la venganza no va hacia él en esta oportunidad – comentó Yamamoto mirando a Ren, lo cual hizo que el gemelo mayor comprendiera de qué hablaba.

-Más importante que eso – interrumpió Inuyasha luego de haber dado una vuelta por los alrededores – aquí no hay cadáver, no sé si podríamos considerarlo como una buena noticia.

-Perfectamente se puede esconder un cadáver – contestó Sasa arruinando el positivismo de Akito.

-No – interrumpió Ren – Teo estaba herido, Kagome no perdería tiempo escondiendo un cadáver cuando podría estar ocupándose de las heridas de él.

-¿Así que ambas partes se retiraron ilesas? –trató de confirmar Inuyasha.

-No sé si ilesas, pero ambos se marcharon hace algún rato – contestó Ren sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

-No creo que este sea el momento de sentarse a meditar… - volvió a hablar Inuyasha al ver sus acciones.

-¿Vas a intentar verlo? –interrogó Akatski, él parecía ser el único que entendía los comportamientos de Ren.

-Su rastro y esencia está fresca en el lugar, quizás pueda visualizar algo de utilidad.

-¿Es capaz de ver el futuro de la persona que él quiere? – susurró Yamamoto a Akatski para intentar con interrumpir la concentración de Kozu Ren.

-Si tiene un rastro de su huella, con gran esfuerzo puede ver un poco de su futuro inmediato.

-Ya veo como logra esquivar tan bien en batalla – comentó recordando su encuentro – pero supongo que es más difícil cuando la persona no está en frente.

Inuyasha se sentó en cunclillas frente a él esperando alguna buena noticia que les diera pistas del nuevo paradero de su mejor amigo, estaba ansioso por encontrarlo de una buena vez, por lo que se llenó de emoción en cuanto Ren volvió a abrir los ojos, algo le dijo que tendría algo relevante, parecía satisfecho.

-Va a hacer una llamada – informó con una sonrisa.

-Por el lugar en el que estamos ya sabemos a quién será – concluyó Io.

-Hay que traer a esa mujer – continuó Ren observando a Sasa, quien entendió de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer.

-La traeré tan rápido como pueda – asintió para desaparecer un segundo después.

-¿Y de qué nos sirve traerla? Esa chica es leal a Teo – comentó Akatski.

-Ella no es leal, ella lo aprecia, que es diferente – contestó su padre.

-Es lo mismo.

-No, ser leal es seguir sin cuestionar lo que esa persona indica, en cambio, apreciar a alguien implica que quieres lo mejor para esa persona, lo cual a veces puede no ser con lo que esa persona esté de acuerdo – explicó – dado esto, puede que esa mujer tome la misma decisión que tomo Akito-chan en cuanto se enteró de la verdad – sonrió de forma satisfactoria – Akito-chan está tratando de hacer lo mejor para Teo a pesar de que esto no es lo que él quiere, tengo fe en que Kohishikawa hará lo mismo.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Cangrejo.

-Puedes hablar – se oyó la voz de Suzuki en el auricular.

-Hubo un par de inconvenientes, necesito que me des la dirección de otro lugar – habló Teo.

-¿Qué? Pero qué pasó yo pensé… - fue interrumpida.

-Es una larga historia Suzuki, no puedo darte detalles ahora ¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Está bien – guardó silencio para pensar – hay otra casa un poco más al sur, un pueblo llamado Ashinomizu, en Ogumi, distrito Nishiokitama en Yamagata. Sólo tienes que preguntar por la propiedad de los Kohishikawa.

-Bien, te lo agradezco.

-Teo – habló seria - ¿Estás bien?

-No – respondió de una sola vez – pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto.

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Lo estás haciendo, créeme – hubo una pequeña pausa - debo irme.

-Cuídate.

-Eso es lo que intento – luego colgó la llamada.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora? – preguntó Kagome quien estaba sentada en el sofá detrás de él.

-Ashinomizu… - contestó dejando el teléfono a un lado.

-No había oído hablar de ese lugar – ella estaba terminando de detener la hemorragia en su hombro izquierdo - ¿dónde está?

-Distrito Nishiokitama – contestó para luego añadirá – tampoco había oído de él…

Kagome no contestó, siguió ocupada de su trabajo, antes, cuando vio por primera vez la herida, tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer para sanarlo, y estaba en pleno proceso de eso, "voy a comenzar", informó mientras elevaba la aguja a la altura de su cabeza, él sólo asintió con la cabeza, luego Kagome comenzó a coser las heridas profundas que había dejado la mandíbula del felino, Kiseki no hizo ningún ruido, pero sus manos se aferraron a la alfombra sobre la cual estaba sentado.

Estaban en otra casa cercana a la carretera y al bosque, pero a diferencia de la primera esta estaba habitada, habían entrado de mala manera, Kagome se encargó de ello sin siquiera consultarlo con Teo, él estaba herido, así que le correspondía a ella tomar las riendas de la situación, estaba fija en esa idea cuando golpeó la puerta y le abrió una mujer de mediana edad, no lo pensó dos veces, la empujó con su energía espiritual y la paralizó contra la pared, el ruido y el grito llamó a los otros integrantes de la casa, un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer y una joven de unos quince años de edad, los cuales tuvieron el mismo destino que ella. Kagome comenzó a buscar un lugar indicado dónde dejarlos, mientras que Kiseki entraba en la casa sorprendido de lo que Kagome había hecho, las tres personas estaban totalmente pegadas a la pared mientras la responsable sólo se dedicaba a registrar las habitaciones como una delincuente.

Finalmente encontró un lugar que consideró adecuado y movió los cuerpos paralizados hasta un armario, los elevó a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras los conducía, luego los hizo caer de forma un poco brusca, fue ahí cuando las personas comenzaron a quejarse, pero Kagome cerró la puerta e instaló un campo de energía en ella para que no pudiesen salir, estuvieron quejándose por un rato en el interior, pero luego les llegó la resignación.

A Kagome le tenía sin importancia lo que había hecho, sólo tenía una preocupación en su cabeza y esa era Kiseki, rápidamente fue junto a él y lo ayudo a llegar hasta la sala, lo primero que hizo fue quitarle la roñosa polera que traía, estaba toda ensangrentada y llena de tajos, pero eso no era nada en comparación a lo que encontró en su piel, empezando por su hombro izquierdo que tenía la mordedura y además de la marca de un paso de un fino cilindro de metal, luego su abdomen tenían marcas de pasos de otros cilindros más gruesos, tenía rasmillones en los brazos y en las manos, sumado a la herida en su sien y los moretones que comenzaban a notarse en su cuerpo. Se sintió terrible de que él quedara en esas condiciones, pero en ese instante no podía hacer más que ayudarle a curarse. Busco lo que necesitaba en los muebles y cajones de la casa y luego volvió junto a él, empezaría de la peor herida hasta curarle la más sencilla, se ocuparía de él con el mayor sigilo posible. Le hizo sentarse en el suelo para que le fuese más sencillo limpiarle el hombro, sin embargo Teo se negaba a hacerlo hasta que consiguiera un teléfono. Terminaron por encontrar uno inalámbrico, Teo marcó el numero de Suzuki, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, tan pronto Kagome terminara de hacer lo suya iba a coger todo lo que pudiera de esa casa y se marcharían al próximo lugar.

Mientras remendaba su herida Kagome recordaba el comienzo de esa tormentosa mañana, pero más que nada, su mente se centro en el momento más tenso de todos.

.-

Kiseki tenía al muchacho del cabello, estaba apuntando su mano libre directamente hacia su corazón, sus ojos seguían con ese intenso frío y odio, como si fuese una maquina hecha para esa tarea. Touma pudo ver la muerte frente a él cuando la voz siniestra dijo: "Desaparece", la peligrosa mano se acercó hasta su órgano vital con un rápido movimiento, ya no había esperanzas para su existencia, ahí se acababa todo, o al menos eso creyó.

-Es suficiente – soltó la voz de Kagome, quien lo detuvo justo antes de que sus uñas se incrustaran en la piel del muchacho – ya tuvo su castigo, ahora es momento de dejarlo ir – ahora estaba tan sólo a unos pasos de él.

La mano de Teo tembló, pero no se movió, sus ojos fríos invocadores de muerte seguían clavados en el rostro de Touma, la sangre le hervía, en ese instante la peor parte de él estaba completamente a flote y en dominio.

-Bájalo – repitió – ya ha sido suficiente – él seguía con el fuerte deseo de hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra – en este momento debemos enfocarnos en curar tus heridas - la respiración de Kiseki se aceleró, realmente quería atravesarle el corazón a su enemigo – no agregues nuevas pesadillas, las que tienes ya son suficientes, mañana te lamentaras de esto – persuadió ella acercándose otro poco.

Los grises seguían incrustados en el horrorizado muchacho, le estaba diciendo claramente que aún quería acabar con él, sin embargo, Kagome tocó su hombro con lentitud, "Vámonos", dijo con suavidad y Kiseki soltó el cabello del muchacho causando que cayera de sopetón contra el suelo, "Es tiempo de irnos", volvió a hablar esta vez tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo en la dirección del bosque que daba hacia la carretera. Kiseki la siguió en silencio y no volteo la vista hacia los que dejaban atrás.

.-

Kagome había terminado de coser la carne abierta de su hombro, lo había hecho en la época antigua y por suerte no había olvidado cómo hacerlo, ahora sólo faltaba parcharlo bien y luego se dedicaría a sus siguientes heridas. Estaba absorta, la visión del comportamiento de Kiseki hace unas horas atrás no se le iba de la cabeza, si pasaba eso sólo cuando ella estaba en peligro, era de imaginar que sería mucho más feroz cuando ella estuviera muerta junto a él, otro vez la invadió el miedo al futuro, el miedo a lo que pasaría con Kiseki al final de todo, el miedo a que se convirtiera en alguien que no era él, eso la estaba matando. No obstante, más que de él, estaba sorprendida de sí misma, ella no lo había detenido si no hasta el punto culmine… y perfectamente pudo haberlo hecho antes de que le infringiera semejante daño a Touma, pero su voz no salió, no quiso hacerlo, de hecho, cuando sus ojos vieron el dolor y horror en el rostro del muchacho, un extraño y peculiar sentimiento de satisfacción la inundó, "tu lo dañaste a él, es justo que recibas algo peor", fue lo que pensó, y, por un instante, deseó que Kiseki lo matara. Aquello la hacía pensar que él no era el único monstruo en esa habitación.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Suzuki estaba en casa haciendo algunas investigaciones en su computador para unos asuntos de la universidad, el lugar estaba en silencio, como era habitual, era la única en casa, sin embargo, de un momento a otro las campanitas en la ventana del primer piso comenzaron a tintinear, tal como cuando ella abría la ventana, eso era extraño. Se puso de pie con cautela y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación, salió lentamente al pasillo, ahí estaba el mismo silencio sepulcral de siempre.

-¿Papa, mama…? – Soltó en medio del silencio – si tienen asuntos en la ciudad deberían avisarme para correr en dirección contraria, ya se los he dicho – comentó con desgano, no hubo respuesta, pero oyó otro ruido - ¡Ey, sé bien que…! – Estaba molesta, pero de un segundo a otro paso a estar asustada, un hombre de cabellos castaños apareció de la nada frente a ella – tú eres…

-Sasawaka Makoto – respondió, ambos se recordaban perfectamente - haz estado mintiendo Kohishikawa-san, dime ¿Te ha llamado esta mañana?

Suzuki quedó en shock, sabía a qué se refería, hace tan solo unas horas había hablado con Teo por teléfono, era evidente que ese hombre también estaba en busca de él.

-No sé de qué…

-Has dudado unos momentos, tú sabes dónde están.

-¡Ni siquiera sé de quién me hablas, idiota! – Intentó convencerlo - ¡Quien te crees para entrar de esa forma en mi casa, vete en este preciso momento!

-Lo siento, pero tengo que llevarte conmigo – ella retrocedió un paso – tienes que oír algo.

-Puedes decírmelo tú, no es necesario que te acompañe – retrocedió otro paso y él avanzó.

-No me sé todos los pormenores y tus posibles preguntas, así que no puedo – contestó con calma – vamos, debemos apresurarnos.

-No iré contigo a ninguna parte – se negó rotundamente.

-Entonces tendré que obligarte – tan pronto lo dijo apareció tan sólo a unos centímetros de ella para agarrarla de los hombros – de verdad siento esto – confesó cuando ella trató de forcejear, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó su carrera, no obstante, en cuanto atravesó la puerta de la entrada cayó como saco de papas al suelo.

Suzuki había utilizado su habilidad y lo había inducido a un profundo sueño antes de que hubiese sido capaz de sacarla de su propiedad, se paró rápidamente deshaciéndose de su agarre, miró en todas direcciones por si alguien los había visto, por suerte no había nadie, tomó a Sasa por debajo de las axilas y entró su tieso cuerpo, luego lo dejó tirado en la sala y corrió a su habitación a preparar un bolso para su escape. Salió de la casa rápidamente dejando solo al dormido Makoto.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Habían tomado el _Jeep _del hombre de la casa que prácticamente asaltaron, no encontraron las llaves y tenía alarma, pero en ese lugar nadie escucharía si sonaba y de cualquier forma los dueños no podrían hacer nada para detenerlos, no obstante, era una buena oportunidad para que Kagome aprendiera un par de cosas. Logró desactivar la alarma sin ningún problema, pero el asunto del choque de cables para hacer arrancar el auto se le dificultó, finalmente lo logró y arrancaron, hace tiempo Kiseki le había enseñado a conducir, aún no lo dominaba bien y no tenía la licencia, pero en una situación como esa aquello era lo de menos, alguien tenía que conducir el coche o de lo contrario nunca llegarían a su destino, y debido a la herida en el hombro de Teo, la única persona que podía hacerlo era ella.

Ya estaban a más de medio camino, en carretera no era tan problemáticos tener problemas con pisar demasiado el acelerador, y, tener a Kiseki dándole instrucciones en el puesto del copiloto era tranquilizador. La radio estaba encendida, un hombre hablaba sobre las noticias del día, hace bastante tiempo que no se informaban sobre el mundo fuera de su burbuja, pero no muchas cosas habían cambiado, la burocracia y la economía seguían siendo un lio igual que siempre. Kiseki se acomodó en su lugar y soltó un gemino algo silencioso, trató de aparentar, pero era difícil junto a alguien que le prestaba tanta atención.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco – contestó mirando el mapa.

-¿Estás seguro? – Insistió – voy a detenerme en el siguiente restaurant ¿Podrás caminar?

-Estoy bien – recalcó indicándole que no había inconvenientes con la siguiente etapa de su odisea – sólo debemos preocuparnos de avanzar.

Finalmente se estacionaron, Kagome se echó encima el bolso con comida y algo de ropa, tuvieron que sacar bastantes cosas de la casa pasada, dado que perdieron todo lo que tenían en la casa del bosque, algo bastante lamentable, era como haber visto la destrucción del paraíso… pero no se desalentaban, seguirían buscando refugio en otros lugares, de ninguna manera se dejarían atrapar. Caminaron algunos kilómetros adentrándose en pueblos, no podía continuar con el mismo automóvil, Kagome había mantenido su habilidad hasta el momento en que abandonaron el jeep, pero no podía hacerlo para siempre, y era evidente que aquellas personas notificarían a las autoridades, estaban en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Terminaron por detenerse frente a una vieja camioneta de color rojo, a unos pasos había un almacén, probablemente el dueño se encontraba ahí. Se hubiesen decidido por un vehículo mejor, pero ese no traía patente, quien sabe por qué, pero el punto es que no tenía. Kagome se encargó de volver a practicar la forma de abrir automóviles y de encenderlos sin utilizar la llave, esto mientras Teo vigilaba que el propietario no fuese a aparecer. Kagome estaba haciendo el contacto de los cables cuando Kiseki se dio cuenta que un hombre estaba en la caja pagando, era un tipo algo pequeño de unos cincuenta años, gordo y con una gran calva en su cabeza, tenía aspecto de temporero, quizás estaban a punto de robar un importante medio de trabajo, pero las circunstancias no estaban para ser amables. Kiseki le indicó a Kagome que se apresurara, cuando de la nada el hombre en la caja se asoma un poco por la ventana para descubrir a un nervioso joven junto a su camioneta, él sonrió de forma simétrica y el hombre puso una enorme expresión de sospecha, decidió terminar rápidamente con su pago y comenzar a salir, fue cuando Kagome logró hacer el contacto y llamó con un grito a Kiseki, quien había notado que el propietario acababa de notar lo que estaba pasando, porque se lanzó hacia la puerta como un toro enfurecido, Teo logró abrir la puerta y montarse en el vehículo antes de que Kagome pisara el acelerador. Teo aún no cerraba la puerta cuando comenzaron a avanzar y el hombre rojo de ira se agarró de ella mientras corría tratando de detenerlos, Kiseki le exclamó una lamentación y una disculpa mientras él le lanzaba toda clase de improperios posibles, finalmente Kagome aceleró más y al sujeto se les fue imposible seguirlos, Teo pudo cerrar la puerta.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Tengo los ojos cerrados, creo que estoy tendido sobre algo duro y frío, pero no tengo deseos de levantarme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué fue lo último que hice? No lo sé, no logró recordarlo… escuchó un ruido, algo esta vibrando, desconozco que puede ser… ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo? ¿Era importante…? ¡Oh, sí! Ya lo recuerdo… Kohishikawa Suzuki, yo tenía que ir por ella… ¿Qué pasó? Me la encontré y la llevé ¿No? Creo que no… algo sucedió, pero no sé qué fue… otra vez ese sonido, esta vibrando sin parar, creo que está en mi pantalón, probablemente debo levantarme, pero mis ojos apenas se abren… esperaré que deje de sonar… … … se detuvo, bien, me quedaré aquí un rato más… maldición… otra vez está vibrando.

Mi mano se deslizó hasta el bolsillo de mi pantalón, saque el aparato vibrante con lentitud y lo llevé hasta el frente de mi cara, mis ojos tardaron en ver bien lo que estaba frente a mí, pero luego de unos momentos, pudieron leer perfectamente el nombre en la pantalla "Yamamoto Io", me exalté, de un momento a otro me recompuse y recordé que aún tenía algo que hacer.

-Alo – contesté.

-¿No ves las llamadas perdidas?

-Lo siento…

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó, y me formule la misma pregunta a mí mismo, me incorporé, quede sentado en medio de una solitaria sala ¿Esa era la casa de Kohishikawa, no? - ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Sasa!

-¡Sí, sí! – dije de inmediato aún un poco aturdido – eh… en Tokyo, estoy en Tokyo.

-¿Aún estás ahí? Pensé que ya estaría por llegar.

-Sí… bueno, tue algunos inconvenientes, pero no tardaré…

-¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?

-Bueno… - comencé a hablar, pero la voz tras el telefonó cambio.

-¿Se te ha escapado? – Era Kozu Ren.

-Estoy yendo tras ella – aseguré.

-Eso es un sí bastante camuflado.

-Dije que la llevaría y eso es lo que haré.

-Bien, te estaremos avisando nuestra ubicación, no tardes – luego la llamada se cortó.

Deje caer el teléfono y me revolví los cabellos con desesperación, había sido un idiota confiado, desde luego que no sería tan fácil cómo decir "tienes que venir conmigo", tomarla y llevarla, esa mujer era más inteligente que eso. Me puse de pie y miré por la ventana, era casi de noche, probablemente habían pasado unas tres horas desde que caí inconsciente, rayos, piensa rápido Makoto, piensa rápido ¿Dónde podría estar? Veamos, en primer lugar, si yo fuera Takeda qué le diría… se supone que no quiero que me encuentren por lo que ella no debe decir nada ¿Cómo me aseguro de ello? ¡Oh, fácil! La convenzo de que escapo de gente peligrosa que me quiere hacer daño, ahora… si ella sabe de eso qué pensaría hacer en caso de que la descubrieran… veamos, primero, que no debo decir nada porque será perjudicial para Takeda, así que no deben atraparme… ok, esto es estúpido, es claro lo que haría, ya lo hizo, huyó. Que imbécil más grande Makoto. Ok, ahora, el punto es dónde huiría, veamos… niña elegante, de buena clase social con prisa… ¡El aeropuerto!

Tan pronto lo analicé, me eché a correr, con algo de suerte el tráfico, la compra del pasaje y la espera de embarque jugarían a mi favor.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Hola – saludo Kagome tratando de poner una sonrisa agradable.

-Oh, caras jóvenes y nuevas ¿Qué se les ofrece? – contestó el anciano que caminaba por el camino de tierra cuando ellos pasaban en la camioneta.

-Buscamos la propiedad de los Kohishikawa.

-No se molesten, ahí nunca hay nadie – respondió el anciano asomándose un poco más por la ventana de Kagome para ver al joven junto a ella.

-Somos amigos de la hija del matrimonio, nos prestó la propiedad por algunos días – habló Kiseki.

-La pequeña Suzuki-chan – comentó con una sonrisa – hace muchos años que no la veo ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien, está en la universidad, se convertirá en abogada – contestó Kagome.

-¡Abogada, pero qué bien! – Exclamó con una sonrisa – siempre supe que le iría bien, aunque con esos padres es difícil que a alguien le vaya mal.

-Disculpe, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero se está haciendo de noche y…

-¡Oh, sí, tienes razón! – lo interrumpió el anciano dándose cuenta de que estaba extendiendo la conversación más de lo deseado – sigan derecho, un kilometro más allá tienen que doblar a la izquierda, verán algunas casas, sigan por el camino y doblen a la derecha en la primera intersección, unos quinientos metros más allá es la casa Kohishikawa, la reconocerán al instante, es la única con segundo piso y jardín.

-Muchas gracias – dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-No hay de qué, nos estamos viendo, vamos a ser vecinos por un tiempo.

-Eso será bueno – sonrió Kagome.

-Por las mañanas paso con una carreta vendiendo leche, recordaré pasar por ahí – se decidió con un gesto de mano y ellos hicieron lo mismo, luego volvieron a avanzar por el camino.

(Gabrielle Aplin - Home)

Finalmente llegaron hasta la casa, no era tan grande como la anterior, pero era acogedora, se había dejado de lado el estilo de típica casa japonesa, no había largos pasillos ni puertas corredizas, no habían mesas a la altura del suelo ni cojines a su alrededor, había un sofá, una alfombra afelpada y una mesa de largas cuatro patas, cuadros en las paredes, escaleras y camas en vez de futones.

-Hay que ventilas y desempolvar un poco – comentó Kagome dejando el bolso sobre el sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-Yo creo que le pagan a alguien para que venga a limpiar de vez en cuando – comentó Teo pasando un dedo por un mueble – esto no está tan sucio como se supone debería estar.

-Eso no es realmente importante – comentó Kagome mientras abría las cortinas – busca algo para desempolvar.

-Tengo hambre – informó apoyándose en uno de los muebles, Kagome lo miró - ¿Te importaría si sólo cenamos?

-Primero ordenemos esto – respondió abriendo la ventana.

-Está ordenado.

-Pero no está limpio.

-Sí, lo está.

-Pero no estoy satisfecha.

-Sólo déjalo así, Kagome.

-¡No quiero! – Chilló molesta – no me gusta tu actitud.

-Sólo digo que lo dejes como está.

-Por eso, estás tomándolo como si fuéramos a marcharnos mañana – se dirigió hasta otra ventana para abrir las cortina – ¡Este es nuestro nuevo hogar y quiero que sea perfecto!

-Ambos sabemos que sólo es otro lugar de paso – respondió él tomando el bolso para llevarlo a la cocina.

-¡Pero por el tiempo que estemos aquí será nuestro hogar! – volvió a chillar dándole la cara. Kiseki la miró sin cambiar su expresión tranquila, tenía el bolso sobre su hombro bueno.

-Siento que el anterior lugar haya quedado destrozado, a mí también me gustaba, pero ya no está.

-Por eso voy a hacer que este sea un nuevo hogar – insistió ella.

-No es necesario.

-¡Lo es!

-No, no lo es.

-¡Por qué tienes que ser tan negativo! – ella tenía ganas de llorar.

-No estoy siendo negativo, sólo digo que este sitio no es un hogar.

-¡Pero lo será!

-No – insistió él dejándola más frustrada – ni este, ni el anterior, ni ningún otro lugar será alguna vez mi hogar.

-Por qué tienes que ser así – sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – sólo estoy intentando darte algo a lo que puedas regresar, algo a lo que puedas llamar hogar.

-Pero eso yo ya lo tengo – contestó con normalidad mientras daba unos pasos hacia la cocina.

-¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Y dónde está! – sentía que se estaba burlando de ella, él se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

-Aquí, justo frente a mí – Kagome se sorprendió, las lagrimas dejaron de correr – tú eres mi hogar – dijo con naturalidad – no necesitamos un espacio físico, el hogar somos tu y yo.

Luego de decirlo siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina, ella se quedó muda en su lugar, jamás había esperado una respuesta más simple y sincera, no era necesario buscar y esforzarse por darle un lugar al cual pertenecer, mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras fueran ella y él, el hogar nunca desaparecería. Apresuró sus pasos y lo siguió hasta la cocina, le dio un beso apretado en los labios y luego comenzó a preparar la cena.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Disculpe, cuanto más tengo que esperar? – Suzuki insistió por cuarta vez en la mesa de atención - estoy apurada, mi vuelo debió haber salido hace una hora.

-Lo siento señorita, pero ya le he dicho muchas veces que se están atendiendo imperfecciones del avión, es importante que cada avión salga en las optimas condiciones – parecía cansada de repetírselo una y otra vez - esto incluso es beneficioso para usted, así que por favor…

-Pues deberían terne aviones de respaldo, o revisar sus estúpidas maquinas antes de la hora en que se supone que es el vuelo.

-Señorita…

-¡Deje de ser condescendiente conmigo y deme una solución! – chilló poniendo más nerviosa a la encargada y llamando la atención del aeropuerto – si hubiese sabido de esta demora hubiera tomado el avión que está saliendo ahora, pero no, sigo aquí parada como una idiota ¡Dígame usted quién me devuelve mi valioso tiempo perdido!

-¡No es mi responsabilidad, así que no me eché el peso a mí! – Le respondieron con indignación, ya habían tenido suficiente de ella.

-¡Entonces llévame con el responsable para que me dé una solución, ya que personas incompetentes como tú no pueden hacerlo!

-¡No merezco un trato cómo este! ¡Seguridad! – Llamó con un grito.

-¡Soy yo la que no merece este trato, no tienes idea de quién soy, voy a arruinar a tu estúpida aerolínea! – Realmente estaba furiosa, no podía creer que algo así estuviese ocurriendo, el guardia de seguridad llegó al escándalo, iba a tomar a Suzuki, pero ella le dio un manotazo y le dio una clara advertencia de no tocarla.

-Señorita, por favor…- el hombre volvió a insistir, pero ella le dio otro manotazo.

-¡Aléjese de mí, puerco!

Aquello fue el limite, el guardia de seguridad estaba dispuesto a utilizar toda su fuerza ara acarrearla hasta su asiento, y Suzuki estaba dispuesta a defenderse, aunque no había mucho que hacer ante un hombre como ese. Iba a darle un fuerte empujón cuando alguien apareció frente a ella para que no fuera capaz de tocarla.

-Siento el comportamiento de mi hermana – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños, las pupilas de Suzuki se abrieron de par en par – yo me encargaré de ella así que por favor deje de amenazarla.

-¡Hace bastante que debió controlar a esa escandalosa!- chilló la mujer, Suzuki intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Makoto la contuvo agarrándola del estomago y rodeándola con su brazo.

-Eso es problema nuestro, usted sólo dedíquese a su trabajo – respondió Sasa con mala cara, luego comenzó a llevarse a Suzuki de ese lugar mientras hablaba en voz alta - ¡Por qué huyes de casa Suzuki-chan, mama y papa están muy preocupados por ti, eres una desconsiderada!

-¡No me llames así! – Chilló ella mientras trataba que la soltara, pero su agarre era firme.

-Vamos Suzuki-chan, no trates así a onii-chan que sólo se preocupa por ti – insistió mientras la seguía llevando en dirección a la salida.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! – Comenzó a forcejear - ¡Ayúdenme, me estás secuestrando! ¡Esto es un secuestro! – chilló a todo pulmón, pero sólo recibió murmullos y rostros desaprobatorios "eso pasa cuando crían a niñas tan mimadas", "¿No es la de antes? Es todo un escándalo", "Pobre hermano mayor…", las cosas no iban a su favor.

-¿Ves lo que te pasa por escandalosa Suzuki-chan? - Sasa la miró con burla – se buena niña y vamos a casa.

Fue cuando Makoto vio en ella una mirada de desprecio, y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su espalda, era bastante probable que cayera en un profundo sueño nuevamente, y, probablemente, en esa ocasión no sería tan fácil encontrarla. Sasa se adelantó, la soltó de un tirón y luego con su rapidez común llegó hasta detrás de su espalda para darle un suave golpe en el cuello, ahora fue ella la que cayó dormida, por suerte Sasa era un caballero y la sostuvo antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

-¡Oh, Suzuki-chan, mira que sí te has cansado con un día como este! – Luego la levantó tomándola en brazos – no te preocupes, iremos a casa, con onii-chan estarás a salvo – siguió su camino aparentando una sonrisa mientras la multitud confiaba y creía en su historia.

Finalmente salieron del aeropuerto y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, miró con seriedad a la joven que dormía en sus brazos "Lo prometo, no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo" caminó unos pasos y siguió hablando a pesar de que ella no podía escucharlo "Te regresaré sana y salva", luego desapareció de la visión de la gente común, su carrera había dado inicio.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó Kagome con la mejilla apoyada en la almohada, estaba mirando a Kiseki, quien permanecía tendido de espaldas, hace bastante lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos mirando al techo. Él sólo negó con la cabeza - ¿En qué piensas…?

-Nada en particular… - contestó suave.

-Puedes decirlo – dijo tocando ligeramente su hombro herido – te estoy escuchando.

Él guardó un largo silencio, como si estuviese meditando si fuese bueno o no hablar de ellos, pasó un rato, Kagome no insistió, sabía que si él no respondía a la primera pregunta no respondería a las siguientes, pensó que no hablaría más, cerró sus ojos un momento, pero cuando volvió a oír su voz en la habitación estos se abrieron nuevamente.

-Te gustaba… realmente te gustaba esa casa y esa vida tranquila que llevábamos… - no parecía una pregunta, pero ella la tomó como una.

-Sí, me gustaba mucho estar contigo en ese lugar.

-Lamento que haya terminado de esa forma…

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que seguimos siendo tú y yo – ella lo dijo con dulzura, pero eso no pareció consolarlo - ¿… Qué está mal?

-Todo – respondió haciendo notar por primera vez su voz quebrada – todo está mal, y aunque quiera remediarlo, no puedo.

-No necesitas remediar nada – sus dedos se deslizaron en una caricia por su brazo descubierto.

-Tú quieres una casa dónde podamos estar juntos, en paz… quieres disfrutar de la vida en un lugar en el que no te asuste respirar, dónde no tengas que estar preocupada cada día de qué es lo que pasará mañana, de si seguirás teniéndome, de si seguirás viva – apretó los puños, aún seguía mirando al techo con impotencia – sin embargo aquí estamos, somos prófugos huyendo de aquí para allá, jamás encontraremos un lugar estable, jamás vamos a permanecer en un solo lugar, jamás podremos construir algo solido… nada de eso…

-Está bien así.

-No, no lo está – negó con la cabeza, ella sintió cómo los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban – deberías estar en la universidad, debería ver a tus amigas, deberías poder caminar por la calle sin el temor de que alguien te esté siguiendo…

-Eso no me importa…

-Deberías ver a tu familia – soltó entristeciéndola, luego llevó sus manos hasta su cara, estaba frustrado – le prometí a tu madre que te llevaría de vuelta, sin embargo estoy haciendo todo lo contrario… Le prometí que te regresaría con vida, pero no voy a ser capaz de cumplirlo – apretó los dientes – deberías tener la oportunidad de despedirte, de decirles algo, sin embargo estamos huyendo, escondiéndonos como ratas.

-Kiseki… - trató de pararlo, eso no le hacía bien.

-No mereces esto, no mereces una vida como la que te estoy dando – la voz se oyó más quebrada, Kagome se incorporó apoyándose de su codo, ahí vio lo que le quebró el espíritu de una forma espantosa, Kiseki estaba llorando, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras él trataba de tapar sus ojos – yo debería ser capaz de darte algo mejor, pero no puedo… no puedo…

-No digas eso – trató de quitas las manos de su cara para que la mirara – ey, no, no digas eso, todo está bien – estaba desesperada por tratar de consolarlo, verlo llorar la hacía desear llorar a ella.

-No soy capaz de darte lo que necesitas, y lo he sabido desde antes, pero… - Kagome logró quitarle las manos de la cara – yo realmente creí que llegaría a darte lo mejor – sus ojos la miraron llenos de lagrimas, Kagome sintió que le estrujaban el corazón – eres una tonta, debiste quedarte con Sasawaka.

-¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

-Tú sabes que tengo razón… lo dijiste – contestó apretando los dientes – nunca he podido olvidarme de esa frase, porque es verdad…

-¿De qué estás…?

-Ese día en que te pedí perdón y lo escogiste a él.

-Por qué quieres regresar a ese tiempo, olvídate de eso y…

-"Él me da paz y tranquilidad – comenzó a citar apretando los dientes para evitar seguir llorando - cosa que tu nunca me has dado y nunca me darás" - Kagome quedó de piedra, sí, definitivamente se lo había dicho – es cierto, nunca te he dado paz, nunca te daré paz, aunque lo intente, nunca seré capaz de darte lo que tú necesitas.

-¡Y eso qué! – Lanzó de improviso, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas – si no te tengo no me interesa ni la paz ni la tranquilidad – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – si tengo que renunciar a ti para obtener todo eso, entonces no me interesa, no me importa tener una vida caótica y desestabilizada si tú estás conmigo, mientras estés ahí yo seré feliz, mientras tú estés aquí yo voy a sonreír – las lagrimas comenzaron a caer desde su rostro hasta el sorprendido rostro de él – así que por favor, por favor, no te sigas lastimando con esos sentimientos… yo sólo necesito a Kiseki, no necesito nada más excepto a Kiseki.

Ella seguía acariciando el rostro de Kiseki mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre la piel de él. Una mano temblorosa se posó sobre su pómulo derecho, los ojos grises la miraron fijamente, ya no estaban llorando, ahora su rostro estaba sonriendo con dulzura, tal vez estaba buscando algo que decirle, pero para ella no había mejor respuesta que aquella expresión, con aquella sonrisa que él tenía reservada únicamente para ella.

-Puede que siga haciéndote llorar.

-No me importa – contestó refugiándose en su pecho de un solo movimiento.

-Puede que siga cometiendo errores.

-¡No importa! – chilló otra vez, mientras él sonreía y la atrapaba en sus brazos.

-Eso es bueno…

(Conclu : Imagine Dragons - Monster)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La búsqueda continúan, el equipo de Ren sigue avanzando ¿Habrá algún cambio relevante ahora que tienen a Suzuki? Por otro lado, la pareja ha encontrado un nuevo lugar en el que estar ¿Será tan efímero como ellos creen? ¿Acaso podrán seguir huyendo por siempre? ¡Las inseguridades de Teo aumenta! ¿Esto traerá alguna especie de consecuencia? ¡La noche termina y el día continua!<strong>_

_**Hola, me volví a atrasar, las cosas está un tanto caóticas, la próxima semana lo más probable es que adelante la publicación, ya que tengo un viaje, y la subsiguiente a ella, puede que el capitulo se atrase en salir ¡Besos y abrazos! DEJEN REVIEWS.**_


	114. Chapter 114

**Shapira Lullaby: **Me alegra saber que el cambio y el crecimiento de los personajes se nota y más aún que a los lectores le agrade eso. En cuanto al personaje de Sasa, tiene toda la razón. También me da gusto que te haya terminado encantando, a mi parecer, tiene una personalidad que le hace difícilmente ser odiado (No incluiremos a Akatski en esa afirmación jaja).

**karla ibarra 100% fan:** Espero no te moleste que te siga llamando así a pesar de que ya tienes un usuario, pero creo que con este me acuerdo más de ti. Ahora, tiempo de enfocarnos en las preguntas, primero, por mi calculo, quedan 13 publicaciones más, pero puede variar depende de cuanto escriba (aún me queda por escribir el final, voy en el comienzo del climax). Segundo, Sasa en general es una buena persona, es alguien correcto, que no busca lastimar a los demás, él no conoce a Suzuki, el capitulo anterior es a penas la segunda vez que se encuentran. Besos, espero leerte a la próxima.

**Aniita: **Volver a dónde, a Tokyo, a estar juntos, junto a Ren y ser separado (jaja perdón). Y con respecto a Suzuki, en este capitulo lo sabrás. Saludos!

**jezabel: **La gran incógnita de muchos jajajaja

**ashley higurashi: **Me agrada que todos quieran un buen futuro para Mako, pensé que sería odiado para siempre, pero ya veo que no. En cuanto a lo de Suzuki, a penas es la segunda vez que la ve, Sasa sólo es alguien correcto. Y sus sentimientos hacia Kagome permanecen intactos... Saludos desde Chile!

**aleja25: **Al menos las subidas y bajadas lo hace interesante jaja. Me sorprende tanta seguridad con respecto a Sasa y Suzuki. Creo que el resto de lo que hablas en tu comentario se verá en este capitulo, mejor le echas un vistaso rápidamente jaja. (Si están hasta el cuello jajaja) Saludos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Diecinueveavo - **Desde antes de naces tuve un lazo inquebrantable, un lazo que con los años no ha hecho más que fortalecerse, es inmenso, jala tanto de mí que si ya no existiera mi espacio perdería gravedad. Ese es el lazo que existe entre mi hermano y yo, entre Teo y yo. No quiero vivir sin poder volver a tocar el suelo, no quiero perder la gravedad bajo mis zapatos, no estoy dispuesto, la desesperación me consume de sólo pensarlo, y termino por perderme a mí mismo.  
><em>

_**.-**_

-¡Qué es esto, no entiendo por qué hay que amarrarla a la silla! – Suzuki oyó aquella voz enfadada.

-Porque por el momento es peligrosa – contestó una voz calmada, la conciencia comenzaba a regresarle – no queremos que nos haga lo que te hizo a ti.

-Le inyectaste tus drogas, no va a poder hacer nada – volvió a discutir la primera voz, Suzuki la conocía, la había oído no hace mucho. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente – ¡No podrás conseguir nada de ella si la tratas de esta forma! – Sasa fue al primero que vio, parecía molesto, luego vio a un hombre de cabello azabache y ojos grises que no conocía, a unos metros más atrás estaba el líder de la compañía, Sou Inuyasha y Takeda Akatski.

-Está despertando – informó Inuyasha, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados sentado en una silla.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en Suzuki, quien los miró asustada y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando notó que sus manos estaban amarradas en la parte trasera de su respaldo, trato de jalar las amarras en vano y luego trató de dormirlos a todos, pero se sorprendió al ver que sus habilidades no estaban funcionando.

-No te molestes, estás en cero por algunas horas – habló Ren dando un paso para acercársele – permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Kozu Ren.

-¡No tengo idea de quién eres tú! – Bramó molesta tratado nuevamente de soltarse.

-Quizás si te presentas como Katou Toru reconozca tu existencia – comentó Yamamoto como si nada, eso sobre salto a la muchacha, definitivamente ya sabía quién era.

-Si… bueno, solía ser el hombre de la máscara – corroboró el propio Ren.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- Aulló Suzuki.

-Sólo quiero hablar contigo Kohishikawa-san.

-¡¿Entonces por qué me secuestran y me amarran?!

-Porque eres una persona de carácter complejo – respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Crees que vas a conseguir intimidarme? – Ella lo miró con severidad – no sacarás nada de mí, no pienso abrir mi boca bajo ningún concepto.

-Sé qué piensas que somos enemigos de Teo, pero…

-¡Lo son y punto! – Chilló - ¡Y por ende, también son míos!

-Nunca comprendí tu devoción por él, eres bastante capaz de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Es porque a diferencia de ustedes yo soy una persona de confianza – contestó con enfado - ¡Yo no traiciono a los míos!

-¿Eso va particularmente para mí o para Sou? – Preguntó Akatski levantando una ceja.

-Si te llega es por una razón ¿No?

-No tienes idea de lo que hablas – sonó la voz fría de Akatski.

-Pues que yo sea la única persona en esta habitación que sepa dónde está tu hermano, me lo corrobora – atacó con algo de veneno, eso enfadó a Akatski, quien se acercó con algo de prepotencia.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó casi sobre ella.

-Jo-de-te – contestó clavando sus ojos en él.

-Lo volveré a preguntar – la agarró del mentón – a la tercera no seré tan amable.

Suzuki iba a lanzarle otro improperio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sasa apartó la mano de Akatski de un solo manotazo, todos los presentes, menos Yamamoto, se sobresaltaron un poco.

-Para hacerle preguntas no es necesario tocarla.

-¿Qué? – podía verse el choque de personalidades, ninguno tenía una buena cara para el otro.

-Qué la idea era hablar con ella, no torturarla – respondió Sasa con seriedad.

-Si se niega a cooperar, haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria – lo miró fijo, luego dio un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellos - ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Un gran problema – contestó de misma manera terminando de acortar la distancia entre los dos – porque no me dejarás más remedio que detenerte, y no creo ser amable.

-Muy bien, muy bien – Ren apareció en el medio para separarlos – no nos vamos a poner a discutir entre nosotros.

-Creo que este sujeto debería recapitular las prioridades aquí.

-Y yo creo que tú deberías ser un poco menos idiota.

Akatski tuvo deseos de abalanzarse contra él, pero su padre estaba en el medio, realmente no estaba a gusto por cómo estaba resultando todo, estaba claro que ellos dos no se llevaban bien, al parecer les había quedado marcado el día en que se conocieron, pero esos momentos no eran los adecuados para sacar a la luz sus diferencias.

-Creo que deberías calmarte, lo solucionaremos- aconsejó Ren a su hijo, recibiendo nada más que una fea cara de respuesta seguida por su marcha de la habitación.

-Debería hablar con él – habló Inuyasha – hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas. Esta vez concuerdo con Sasa – se puso de pie y miró con desinterés – dale algo de tiempo para que se relaje, luego lo intentaremos otra vez – se marchó de la habitación tal como lo hizo el primer joven.

-Muy bien señorita, le daremos un poco de tiempo para que se calme – informó Ren con una leve sonrisa – luego espero que pueda ser capaz de por lo menos oír lo que tengo que decir – se encaminó hacia la salida – por el momento Sasawaka-kun se encargará de cuidarte – le dio una mirada a Yamamoto para que también comenzara a retirarse. Finalmente sólo fueron Suzuki y Makoto en ese lugar.

.-

.-

-Habla con él – soltó Io cuando Ren cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-No necesito que un segundo me lo repita.

-Tal vez sí – respondió – entiendo que el caso de Teo es prioridad, pero de cualquier forma no deberías descuidar a Akatski – comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo – el gemelo menor no es el único que tiene problemas, no vemos – se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras se marchaba.

-No hay para qué repetirme lo que ya sé – murmuró Ren con algo de molestia y mala cara, luego se fue por la dirección contraria en busca de un joven de cabellos cenizas.

Finalmente lo encontró fuera del lugar en que estaban, una casa cercana a la ciudad que optaron por arrendar durante la noche. Estaba sentado sobre el respaldo de una banca, era de madrugada y el aire estaba ligeramente frío, el joven parecía disgustado.

-Deberías dormir un poco – recomendó Ren en cuanto estuvo a su lado.

-Vas a hablar con ella en un rato ¿No? – Esperó a que su padre asintiera – entonces estoy bien así.

-No necesitas estar presente.

-Sí lo necesito.

-No, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo me encargaré de todo.

-Cierra la boca – respondió con molestia sin mirarlo – llevas diciendo eso hace mucho, y aún no pasa nada.

-Últimamente te ves bastante molesto.

-Lo estoy.

-Entonces este es un buen momento para hablar de ello – lo miró atento – no es bueno tener ese tipo de reacciones Akatski.

-Me están desesperando – su rostro denotaba la molestia - ¡Ninguno de ustedes parece tener prisa en esto!

-Yo la tengo.

-¡Entonces por qué pierdes tiempo, sácale la verdad de una sola vez!

-Debemos hacer las cosas de la forma correcta, Akatski.

-¡Al demonio con eso! – Gruñó poniéndose de pie sobre la banca - ¡Teo se hunde cada vez más con cada segundo que tú pierdes!

-Lo sacaremos de ahí.

-¡Tú sigues diciendo eso una y otra vez, pero no estamos teniendo ningún progreso! - apretó los dientes -¡Siempre dices que lo solucionaras, que te lo deje a ti, pero me canse de esperar la nada! ¡Tú no eres capaz de solucionar esto!

-Entiendo tu desesperación pero…

-¡Tú no entiende nada!

-Akatski…

-¡No estuviste ahí! – Eso sorprendió a Ren - ¡No estuviste ahí, no creciste ni lo viste crecer como yo! ¡Él es parte de mí y lo estoy perdiendo, lo voy a perder! ¡Qué puedes saber tú de mi desesperación!

-Lo entregue todo por esa desesperación… - respondió sin poder evitar demostrar el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras en él.

-Estoy cansado de que me digas que esto va a terminar bien cuando sabemos que no lo hará, esto no tiene por dónde terminar bien.

-Podemos intentarlo.

-Y qué ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando lo encontremos? ¡Va a huir! – Se bajo de la banca con molestia – y entonces, no me quedará más que romperle el cuerpo para traerlo de regreso.

-Lo convenceremos, lo sé.

-Deja esa estúpida ilusión, sabes tan bien como yo que esto no funcionará sino por la fuerza – se dispuso a marcharse – es por esa razón que terminaste aceptando la ayuda de Yamamoto y Sasawaka.

.-

.-

.-

El más absoluto y completo silencio posible estaba en esa habitación, Sasa había decidido sentarse a unos cuantos metros de Suzuki, no quería importunarla, estaba consciente de que estar en una posición como esa no debía ser agradable, simplemente iba a cuidar que no hiciera algo inoportuno y ya estaría.

-No tienes que hacerlo – la voz femenina lo sorprendió, alzó la vista intrigado – no tienes que defenderme, soy perfectamente capaz por mi propia cuenta – lo dijo seria mirando hacia un punto vacio.

-Tienes las manos atadas, no creo que puedas defenderte por ti misma.

-¡Lo haré! – Recalcó ella – siempre lo he hecho por mi cuenta esta vez no será diferente.

-Oh, así que esa es la razón por la que siempre estás tan a la defensiva.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda así que no te hagas el amable conmigo! – Lo miró con disgusto – si piensas que así simpatizaré contigo y te diré lo que sé, estás muy equivocado, ese es un truco barato, lo conozco muy bien.

-¡No te estoy defendiendo porque busque algo! – se sintió ofendido.

-Lo estás haciendo, tú eres igual que ellos.

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Fuiste tú el que me secuestró, no vengas a hacerte el amable conmigo!

-¡Eso…! – No sabía cómo rebatirlo, ella tenía razón – por esa misma razón me encargaré de que regreses tal como llegaste.

-¿Qué cosa eres? ¿Uno de esos que anda diciendo juramentos por la vida?

-Exactamente – respondió él con seriedad, eso la sorprendió un poco, ya que siempre se estuvo burlando – tu eres como Kagome ¿No? – Suzuki le prestó atención – tan enamorada de él que se arriesga con todo – el rostro de Suzuki se tiñó de carmesí.

-¡Eso no es así!

-No mientas, es evidente.

-¡Te he dicho que no! – Volvió a chillar – ¡No es esa la razón de por qué lo sigo ciegamente, quiero decir, hace tiempo atrás pensé que esa era la razón, pero ahora sé que no es esa!

-¿Entonces cuál es? – El rojo en las mejillas de Suzuki comenzó a retroceder, se quedó callada por unos momentos, luego respondió.

-Él es un raro tipo de persona, de esas que no ves sino en libros – desvió su mirada – la manera en que él es capaz de desvivirse y dar todo por aquel que ama… esa fidelidad incondicional y devota… a mi me parece algo hermoso.

-Entonces a Kohishikawa le agrada su lado retorcido – comentó con una sonrisa.

-No me hagas quedar como una enferma – alegó molesta, para su sorpresa Sasa reía.

-Tú eres como la mayoría de los que están aquí, te preocupas por él – ella lo miró con desconfianza – en lo particular yo estoy aquí por Kagome.

-Todavía no lo superas ¿No? – trató de burlarse, pero él sonrió con melancolía.

-La verdad es que no, pero sé muy bien que ella jamás me va a amar, así que perdí toda esperanza.

-¿Entonces qué haces trabajando para los malos?

-¿Acaso tu no fuiste parte de los malos alguna vez? – Atacó en respuesta, eso la dejo muda unos momentos – esto no se trata del lado bueno o del malo, se trata de perspectiva, de qué es lo que queremos o no para nuestros seres queridos.

-Hablas como si aquí de verdad les interesara el bienestar de esos dos – contestó con sarcasmo.

-No lo sabes ¿No? Kozu Ren es el padre de Takeda – ella abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso.

Sasa iba a seguir con la charla, pero de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió dando paso a todos los hombres que se habían ido hace algún rato atrás, retomando las mismas posiciones anteriores.

-Muy bien- alentó Ren – espero que este tiempo con Sasawaka-kun haya servido para calmarte un poco.

-¿Qué es eso de que eres el padre de Teo? – preguntó ella de súbito.

-Oh… al parecer tuvieron una charla – sonrió levemente – sí, soy el padre de Teo, por ende también el de Akatski.

-¡Entonces cómo puedes intentar cazarlo! ¡Cómo puedes ser su enemigo! – bramó enfurecida con ese hecho.

-Sólo una palabra: Amor.

-¡Pero qué mentira es…!

-¿Teo te dijo la razón de por qué huía? – preguntó con seriedad.

-Dijo que las cosas se habían complicado y necesitaba huir mientras las cosas se calmaban.

-Pero no te dijo nada más ¿No? – Ella guardó silencio – por supuesto que no, ya que él quería que lo siguieras ayudando, no te diría la verdad.

-Yo no soy tan fácil de convencer como… - no terminó de hablar.

-Mi habilidad es ver el futuro, esa es la razón de que Teo huyera – se puso de pie frente a ella – A Teo no le agradó lo que vieron mis ojos, así que está huyendo para que no seamos capaces de detenerlo – Suzuki lo miró intrigada, quería saber más del asunto – pude ver la muerte de Kagome-chan en los brazos de Teo, alguien la asesina, no sé bien quién.

-Espera, qué…- estaba algo atónita.

-De los aquí presente, probablemente tú eres quién más conoce la parte fea de Teo, quizás incluso más que Kagome, así que ¿Te haces una idea de lo que sigue? – Ella estaba pasmada, no quería dar una respuesta – responde Suzuki-Chan ¿Sabes lo que pasaría con Teo en caso de que eso ocurriera…?

-Él… - estaba nerviosa, la cruda imagen de Teo se le pasó por la cabeza – él se volvería loco – sentenció – Teo no lo soportaría.

-Exacto, eso es lo que pasará, se volverá loco y lanzará su furia a todo el que esté cerca – clavo sus ojos en ella – matará a cualquiera sin discriminar – las pupilas de Suzuki se agrandaron, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando – por eso me llevé a Kagome, quería una oportunidad para convencerla, lo conseguí por un momento, pero Teo, a pesar de que me creyó totalmente, se negó a renunciar a ella, me engaño con una tetra barata y luego huyó.

-No… eso…

-Teo no quiere hacer lo correcto, se niega a alejarse de Kagome.

-Yo no te creo…

-Él está dispuesto a ver la muerte de Kagome y convertirse en un monstruo.

-¡Sólo estás tratando de manipularme!

-Estoy tratando de salvarlo – respondió con seriedad – no quiero ese futuro para él, voy a detenerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Dime Suzuki-chan ¿Acaso tú quieres que Kagome muera y Teo se pierda por completo?

-¡Cállate, estás mintiendo! –Chilló ella con molestia - ¡No soy tan estúpida ¿Sabes?!

-Tú misma encontraste increíble que Akatski traicionará a Teo – La voz de Inuyasha se oyó desde el fondo - ¿No crees que esto es una buena explicación?

-¡Sólo creo que les han lavado el cerebro! – Contestó mientras él se ponía de pie - ¡No seas estúpido y date cuenta de que esto es una trampa!

-Sería algo bastante bueno – Inuyasha se acercó a ella arrastrando la silla – pero por desgracia no es así, es sólo la verdad – concluyó dejando la silla frente a ella.

-Qué estás diciendo – continuó ella mientras él se sentaba frente a ella con la silla dada vuelta y sus ante brazos apoyados en el respaldo – tienes que reaccionar ahora y darte cuenta de…

-Mencionaste que yo era un traidor – la interrumpió como si nada – creo que tienes razón, lo soy, en estos momentos lo estoy traicionando, porque voy en contra de él, en contra de sus objetivos, de hecho, quiero detenerlo con todas mis fuerzas – habló con firmeza – porque sé que al final, cuando yo sea el que gane y lo haga desistir, podré mirarlo a los ojos y seguirá siendo la persona que conozco – era realmente serio al respecto - voy a ayudar a Teo aunque él no quiera ser ayudado, porque quiero lo mejor para él, y yo sé bien que tú también eres como yo – Suzuki estaba dudosa – tú no quieres un futuro espantoso para él ¿No?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – lo decía en serio – pero tienes que entender que ellos…

-Kohishikawa… tú lo conoces bien, sabes perfectamente de lo que es capaz para cumplir con sus objetivos.

-No confiaré en ti, él me recalcó que no confiara en ti – era testaruda.

-Por supuesto que te dijo eso, bajo ningún concepto quiere ser atrapado.

-Él me lo hubiera dicho.

-No, sabes que no es así – ella negó con la cabeza – te está manipulando a su conveniencia.

-¡Claro que no es así! – Insistió – él dijo que me cuidara de ustedes, que Katou era peligroso ¡Él está huyendo porque ustedes quieren atacarlo!

-Pero que niña más testaruda – comentó Yamamoto.

-Kohishikawa, por favor, has el intento de… - Sasa trato de cooperar.

-¡Cállate! – Gruñó - ¡Confió en él, sé que me dijo la verdad, sé que no me mentiría!

-Kohishikawa – la llamó Inuyasha para que volviera a prestarle atención - ¿Quién es la persona más importante para Teo?

-Kagome – respondió sin vacilación.

-Bien, ahora – apoyó su mentón sobre sus antebrazos – cuando Teo quiere algo ¿Qué cosas es capaz de hacer?

-Lo que esté a su alcance.

-¿Y cuando ese algo involucra a Kagome?

-Cualquier cosa.

-Acertaste, por supuesto, eso era de esperar – la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, nadie entendía bien a donde quería llegar - ¿Recuerdas bien la época en que Teo estaba con Kusawa, no?

-Perfectamente.

-Bien, entonces recuerdas que Teo tenía un objetivo y que no le importaba qué tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo ¿No?

-No entiendo a dónde… - se estaba disgustando, pero Akito volvió a interrumpirla.

-Me imagino que también recuerdas lo que le hizo a Kagome – Suzuki se sorprendió, Ren sonrió levemente, sabía a dónde quería llegar – siendo ella la persona más preciada para él, Teo la miró fijamente a los ojos, y, sin una pizca de culpa, sin un segundo de vacilación, le mintió – Inuyasha centró sus ojos en ella, la miró con seriedad - Qué te hace pensar que no sería capaz de hacerlo contigo si lo hizo con ella.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, él dormía a su lado, desvió la mirada hasta el reloj en la pared, ya eran más de medio día, realmente habían dormido demasiado. Movió lentamente el brazo que pasaba sobre ella y se incorporó de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas? – oyó su voz dormitante.

-Me daré un baño y luego al pueblo.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Para qué cual de las dos alternativas?

-Las dos… - habló pesadamente con el rostro sobre la almohada.

-¡Porque necesito un baño, claro está!

-No lo necesitas, me gustas hedionda y todo… - comentó.

-¡¿Estoy hedionda?! – se alarmó ella olfateándose.

-Sólo un poco… - ella se volteó a mirarlo y él rió, Kagome le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡No es gracioso! – gruñó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Para qué vas al pueblo? – ahora parecía totalmente despierto mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Necesitamos comida y más vendas para tus heridas – respondió desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí tenemos comida.

-Quiero fruta.

-Entonces iré contigo – dijo mientras salía de las sabanas.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella mientras él pasaba por su lado.

-El agua es un bien escaso, no se puede desperdiciar – respondió entrando al baño.

-Eres un sin vergüenza… - suspiró ella con una sonrisa para luego seguirlo hasta la habitación cuando él la llamó con un gesto de su mano.

.-

.-

.-

Ahora se movilizaban en dos vehículos, el primer automóvil iba Ren al volante, Yamamoto de copiloto y Sasa junto a Suzuki en el asiento de atrás, mientras que en la furgoneta de puertas traseras por la retaguardia iba Akatski en el volante e Inuyasha de copiloto. Estaban pasando por la calle principal del pueblo, el automóvil iba a la delantera siguiendo las instrucciones de Suzuki, mientras que la furgoneta los seguía de cerca. Estaban tan sólo a unas cuadras de doblar a la esquina que los llevaría a la casa cuando Akito detecta una tienda que le llamó la atención.

-Detente – pidió mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Qué pasa? – Akatski se veía contrariado.

-Voy a ir ahí – índico una tienda de diarios y confites, luego abrió la puerta – luego los alcanzo.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¡Estamos a punto de encontrar a Teo! – se veía molesto.

-Lo sé, y vamos a necesitar alguna cosa que le agrade para calmarlo – comentó cerrando la puerta, luego le habló desde la ventana abierta – no tardare, ustedes adelántense.

-¡Pero… ¡ - No alcanzó a decir nada más, Inuyasha sólo se alejó con paso apresurado hasta la tienda.

En seguida el celular de Akatski vibró en su pantalón, miró hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que el automóvil se había detenido, "¿Qué ocurrió?", oyó la voz de su padre, "Nada, va y vuelve, sólo sigue adelante", Ren iba a responder algo, pero Akatski se adelantó, "No perdamos más tiempo", luego colgó la llamada y echó la primera en la palanca de cambio. Los dos vehículos siguieron su camino.

.-

.-

Inuyasha hizo sonar la campana de la entrada, la verdad era que la tienda era bastante amplia y había de todo, seguro era la única que había, no era un pueblo muy grande. Echó una mirada, había repisas de golosinas, algunas estaban en frascos un poco empolvados, había juegos de mesa, de lógica, juguetes para niñas y algunos útiles escolares, sin embargo lo que a Inuyasha le había llamado la atención desde fuera eran algunos libros, la repisa comenzaba con los diarios del día y desde hasta hace una semana atrás, era doble, por delante y por detrás, y continuaba llena de libros hasta el final de la repisa, habían números en los costados de los libros, quizás el propietario usaba el sistema de biblioteca porque estaban bastante viejos y gastados, siguió mirando y pronto vio algo que le llamó la atención, en la parte superior de la repisa, donde se conectaba esa y el espacio que estaba detrás, había un grupo de comic, y no cualquier comic, justo en el centro, como si fuese cosa del destino, estaba el favorito de Teo: "The Walking Dead", y por la portada, al parecer era uno de los primeros tomos, los que más le gustaban.

Inuyasha rió para sí, no podía creer tanta suerte, se apresuró a tomar lo que tenía en la mira, sin embargo hubo un inconveniente, ya que sintió resistencia, alguien había jalado del otro lado al mismo tiempo que él tomaba el comic, eso no le agradó, volvió a jalar y la otra persona hizo lo mismo, se enfado un poco, no estaba dispuesto a entregar ese ejemplar, ya que era el único de su especie en el lugar, jaló más fuerte, pero del otro lado respondieron de la misma forma, finalmente decidió encarar a quién él presumió era un adolescente estúpido, apartó los otros comic que cubrían su visión y habló.

-Disculpa, pero yo lo vi primero – dijo escuchando exactamente la misma frase del otro lado con la expresión exacta de disgusto que él estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al igual que los ojos grises de quién estaba frente a él, traía una melena larga, el pelo le había crecido bastante y hacía que luciera mejor el tono ceniza de sus cabellos, Akito no lo podía creer, Teo estaba justo frente a sus narices sosteniendo el mismo ejemplar de comic que él después de meses sin verlo. Por un instante fue como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera, sus respiraciones se cortaron, ambos se reconocieron al instante, ambos sintieron el peso del tiempo en un solo momento, algo de nostalgia se alojo en sus ojos, probablemente sintieron el deseo de una risa o un abrazo amigo, pero las circunstancias no estaban para eso, ambos lo sabían, por eso la tensión cortaba con navaja el ambiente. Claramente, el más rápido sería el ganador, ambos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y soltaron el pedazo de papel, Inuyasha iba a tirársele encima saltando la repisa, pero a Teo se le ocurrió la idea de empujarla con libros y todo justo cuando Inuyasha tomaba su impulso, media repisa y una pila de encuadernados cayeron sobre él mientras Teo escapaba como un cohete hacía la puerta de salida. Oyó la campana de la puerta, y se deshizo de lo que le estorbaba, no lo dejaría escapar, corrió tras él oyendo los insultos del dueño de la tienda. Kiseki bajo por la calle principal alejándose de la dirección de la casa, Inuyasha planeaba seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, estaba seguro que esa sería la carrera de su vida.

.-

.-

.-

-Deme unas manzanas – indicó Kagome con algo de indecisión en su rostro - ¡No, espere! Mejor los duraznos – el vendedor suspiró dirigiéndose a la fruta mencionada mientras ella parecía hablar consigo misma – Pero a Kiseki le gustan las manzanas verdes… ¡Esperé! ¿Sólo tiene manzanas rojas?

-¿Va a decirme que va a comprar o me tiene aquí bailando entre los cajones? – el anciano parecía bastante cansado de ese juego.

-Lo siento mucho, juro que si fuera por mí lo compraría todo, pero no tengo el dinero necesario para escoger variedades – se lamento ella – está bien, sólo deme los duraznos – se resignó aún con dudas ya que el vendedor estaba junto a esa fruta.

Estaba a punto de volver a detenerlo, pero se detuvo por un ruido de pies veloces que bajaban por la calle, se volteó, y, mientras lo hacía, una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos en forma de grito "¡Vete de aquí!", fue lo que dijo sin detener sus pies, lo vio pasar con velocidad por la calle, tan sólo perdió su vista en ella por un segundo, después continuó con su vista en frente decidido a no detenerse. Kagome no pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando sino hasta unos segundos después, cuando vio a un segundo joven pasar a toda velocidad por la calle, sus ojos se encontraron, Inuyasha la había mirado con ojos acusadores y luego había vuelto su vista al que huía. Kagome quedó en shock, definitivamente no se lo había esperado. Él vendedor vio pasar con indiferencia a los dos jóvenes y le extendió la bolsa de duraznos a Kagome, pero ella ya se había olvidado completamente de ellos, lo dejo con el brazo estirado y se echó a correr en dirección a la casa en que se estaban quedando, estaba segura, Inuyasha no había llegado solo a ese lugar.

Corrió con fuerza, si Inuyasha estaba siguiendo a Kiseki por su propia cuenta quería decir que los otros aún no sabían de su presencia, o por lo menos, no la habían confirmado, por lo que por el momento aún le daba algo de ventaja ante la sorpresa. Kagome estaba segura que podían lidiar con Inuyasha, pero no sabía si podría con Kozu Ren y Akatski a la vez, eso sería una presión psicológica bastante alta para Kiseki, y, en ningún caso quería enfrentarlo a tal panorama. Terminó de recorrer la gran calle, dobló la esquina que tenía que doblar, podía ver la casa a la distancia, si había llegado hasta el pueblo, también debieron llegar hasta la casa, debía apresurase antes de que fuera tarde.

.-

.-

.-

Kiseki e Inuyasha seguían en su carrera, sin embargo ya no estaban en el pueblo, el primero se había desviado de los caminos principales para adentrarse en el bosque, probablemente tenía la esperanza de que así sería más fácil perder a su cazador, o, quizás tenía otro tipo de idea en mente, un tipo de idea que quizás le estuvo carcomiendo la mente en algunos lapsos y, que de un segundo a otro, en cuanto vio la oportunidad, decidió efectuar, o tal vez, sólo estaba tan desesperado en la huida que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lamentablemente, Teo siempre tenía una leve idea de lo que estaba haciendo…

Inuyasha seguía corriendo con total determinación, el teléfono le había sonado un par de veces, no había querido contestar, pero después de un rato presumió que sería peor si no lo hacía.

-¡Ahora no puedo hablar! – dijo con voz jadeante tan pronto se abrió la conexión.

-Volveremos al camino principal – dijo la voz de Akatski – él no está aquí.

-Eso ya lo sé – respondió haciéndole el quite a una rama que aún se tambaleaba con el paso del joven anterior.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – notó el tono ansioso del gemelo mayor.

-Con los ojos, tengo su trasero escurridizo justo a unos metros de mí – oyó la alarma de su receptor al otro lado, ahora parecía histérico – estoy tras él en el bosque, no puedo seguir con la plática o lo perderé ¡Adiós! – Inuyasha cortó el teléfono sin más, Akatski, al igual que su padre, era el tipo de personas que necesitaba una explicación muy detallada sobre los asuntos, tratar con ellos siempre le hacía extrañar más a Teo, a quién con solo un par de palabras ya le bastaba, no solía centrarse en detalles estúpidos que no venían al caso -¡Podemos hacer esto todo el día no me cansaré de seguirte hasta atraparte! – Grito Inuyasha mientras brincaba algunas raíces pronunciadas. La advertencia no recibió respuesta, eso le molestó - ¡Burro estúpido, ni siquiera puedes decir algo!

De pronto, de un solo movimiento, Teo se detiene arrastrando sus pies en el freno a misma vez que se voltea en su dirección, los ojos grises lo miran fijo haciéndolo detenerse de forma abrupta con el arrastre de pies, sus ojos se enfocaron directamente en el otro por unos segundos.

-Así que te has cansado de huir.

-No realmente – contestó con indiferencia, eso pareció hervir la sangre de Akito.

-¿No realmente? – repitió de forma huraña, no hubo cambio de expresión en el rostro del receptor - ¡¿No realmente?! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Esa es la jodida primera oración que pronuncias ante mí luego de meses desaparecido?!

-Te equivocas – le corrigió – la primera fue la de hace rato atrás.

-¡Eres un imbécil, un estúpido y jodido imbécil! – gruñó, realmente se estaba aguantando las ganas de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo.

-Para qué seguir corriendo si en verdad nunca vas a dejar de seguirme – concluyó él como si fuera obvio – estás enojado ¿No?

-¡¿Enojado?! – Bramó como si fuera un terrible chiste - ¡¿A ti te parece que estoy enojado?!

-No te culpo, volví a irme sin avisarte, volví a ni siquiera llamarte – realmente parecía lamentar ese hecho.

-No estoy enfadado por eso – respondió tajante, luego lo pensó un poco – aunque a decir verdad debería estarlo, no entiendo por qué no lo pensé – parecía molesto consigo mismo ante ese descubrimiento.

-Entonces estás enojado porque corrí, pero ya no estoy corriendo, así que ya no tienes que estar enojado – sonrió de forma dientuda.

-Eso es mentira – respondió Inuyasha – tú sigues corriendo.

-¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? – Siguió como si no hubiese entendido lo que le quiso decir – me detuve para hablar contigo. Me detuve porque eres mi mejor amigo.

-Ven conmigo – Inuyasha mantenía un rostro serio mientras que Teo volvió a la sonrisa calma en sus labios – cuando vengas conmigo el enojo se me pasara.

-¿A hacer un pequeño viaje o algo así? – trató de reír.

-Sí, vamos a Estados Unidos, viajemos y no regresemos jamás.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, la sonrisa de Teo fue remplazada por una sin gracia, una aún más falsa y melancólica que la que traía la vez anterior, Inuyasha seguía serio ante él, firme con su propuesta, firme con lo que quería, sin embargo, él no era el único firme en su postura.

-Es una lástima que Akito nunca deje de estar enfadado conmigo – sonrió de forma lamentable – no puedo acompañarte, no voy a ir en tu dirección.

-¿Aunque quieres hacerlo?

-Aunque realmente quiera hacerlo.

-Eres un estúpido bueno para nada – respondió apretando los puños – sabes a lo que te enfrentas, sabes lo que te pasará… ¡Tienes completa idea de cómo terminará todo y aún así…! – Comenzaba a perder la calma – aún así continuas haciendo lo que no deberías hacer.

-Aún así – repitió en forma de afirmación con ojos melancólicos.

-Idioteces – lanzó en un bufido – no perderé tiempo contigo, sé que es inútil con una cabeza tan hueca y llena de mierda como la tuya –Teo sabía lo que venía, Akito llevó su mano hasta un punto en su cintura en que no había nada – yo no soy un blandengue como tu familia – de un momento a otro, cuando él la tocó, Tessaiga se hizo visible – no me hago la patética ilusión de que tu entenderás si hablan contigo y te lo explican bien – desenfundó la espada – hace tiempo que no creo en cuentos de hadas, no voy a pedirte nada, no voy a razonar – el filo de Tessaiga brillaba como nunca en dirección a Teo – voy a llevarte conmigo – sus ojos tenía un fuerte ardor de seguridad - incluso si tengo que cortarte los brazos y las piernas en el proceso.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Monster)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>La colición entre los dos bandos se volvió inminente, Kagome y Kiseki están más solos que nunca, ahora todo juega en su contra. Ren, Akatski y los demás están al asecho ¿Qué hará Kagome al respecto? Y aún más importante ¡Teo y Akito están frete a frente! La añoranza es clara, pero hay una gruesa barrera entre los dos ¿Inuyasha será capaz de quebrarla? ¡Está dispuesto a todo! ¿Cual será la respuesta de Teo? ¡El enfrentamiento se volvió inevitable!<em>**

**_Holaaaa! No sé si algunos estaran emocionados por esto, pero creo que desde "Una Decisión Puede Cambiar tu Vida" que les debía una batalla entre estos dos, y bueno, es tiempo de saldar la deuda, el próximo capitulo será enfocado en esta situación, les aseguro que será un capitulo cargado de emociones y sorpresas... sin embargo... quería informar que me voy a unas pequeñas vacaciones (Por eso adelante un día la publicación) y puede que la continuación tarde un poco en salir ¡Cumplo con avisar! BESOS, ABRAZO, NO ME ABANDONEN NUNCA Y DEJEN REVIEWS!_**


	115. Chapter 115

_**Holaaa, ya estoy de vuelta por un tiempo, hoy es navidad, así que mejor día para lanzar una actualización como esta, ya estoy ansiosa por saber todas su impresiones instante por instante, porque lo digo en serio, este capitulo tiene un huracán de emociones, por lo menos yo lo sentí así cuando lo escribí, y espero haber sido capaz de poderlo transmitir. Besos. Gracias a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, nos estaremos leyendo.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Vígesimo - **Mi mejor amigo es una persona a la cual quiero seguir, es alguien con quien quiero permanecer, reír, gritar, es alguien que amo como si fuese parte de mí... pero, ya no puedo reconocerlo ¿Quién eres tu? Devuélveme a quién conocí. _

_**.-**_

-Aquí no hay nadie – suspiró la voz molesta de Akatski luego de haber inspeccionado toda la casa, luego miró a Suzuki - ¿No nos estuviste mintiendo no es así? – atacó.

-¡¿Es en lo primero que puedes pensar?! – defendió Sasa aún molesto con sus comportamientos pasados.

-No seas idiota, está claro de que aquí hubo alguien hace poco – se defendió Suzuki.

-Perfectamente pudo ser uno de tus criados.

-¡Yo no tengo criados! – Le molestó su tono de voz.

-Por supuesto que una niña como tú los tiene.

-Eso es algo insultante, Akatski – dijo la voz de su padre adelantándose al grito de Suzuki – la chica no miente, Io acaba de encontrar algo interesante.

Todos enfocaron sus ojos en el mencionado que recién venía ingresando en la sala principal luego de la inspección.

-Otra vez discutiendo… - comentó en suspiro, para luego enseñar lo que tenía en la mano: un puñado de vendajes ensangrentados – creo que está claro que alguien no salió ileso del combate anterior.

-Eso quiere decir que deben estar cerca – concluyó Akatski.

-Es lo que te iba a decir antes de que comenzaras a atacarme – gruñó Suzuki, quien fue fríamente ignorada.

-Llama a Akito, dile que iremos al camino principal otra vez – su hijo obedeció y saco el teléfono celular.

-¿Crees que se dieron cuenta de que veníamos? – Preguntó Io dejando de lado los vendajes.

-No, esto no es más que una desafortunada coincidencia para nosotros – respondió mientras seguía mirando el lugar que aún no había sido limpiado – deben estar cerca, vamos a… - la ansiosa voz de Akatski interrumpió su idea.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? – La atención se enfocó en el joven con el teléfono - ¡Dónde están! ¡¿Está solo?! ¡¿Está bien?! – Ren se alarmó y se dirigió junto a él - ¡Cómo pasó, dime exactamente lo que…! – guardó silencio otra vez, al parecer le estaba contestando, todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos por saber lo que había pasado - ¡Sí pero antes…! ¡¿Sou?! ¡Sou! ¡No me cortes imbécil! ¡Sou! – estaba realmente enfadado con el del otro lado.

-¡Qué pasó! – Se apresuró a preguntar Ren, su hijo lo miró con determinación.

-Lo encontró – soltó causando impacto en los presentes.

Luego se adelantó hacía la puerta de salida que estaba cercana a él, "lo está siguiendo", informó mientras abría la puerta y salía al jardín con velocidad, los demás lo siguieron sin dudarlo, "Están en el bosque", siguió con su carrera, estaba a punto de salir de la propiedad, "Si nos damos prisa podremos…", su frase se cortó de golpe, chocó contra una pared que nadie jamás vio, y rebotó hacia atrás siendo atajado por su padre.

-¡Qué fue eso! – Chilló Suzuki al ver lo que había pasado.

Akatski aún se estaba quejando un poco del impacto que había recibido, miró hacia el frente, ahí seguía sin haber nada, así que no entendía en lo más mínimo con qué había chocado.

-Puedo hacerme una idea de qué fue – respondió Sasa, el ya había visto eso un par de veces, lo conocía bien.

-Que inoportuno… - murmuró Yamamoto.

-¿Has venido a jugar, Kagome-chan? – soltó la voz de Ren con aparente despreocupación mientras sostenía a su hijo por detrás asegurándose de que no le había pasado nada malo. Akatski pareció molestarse un poco más al escuchar su nombre – déjame verte.

Kagome no tardó en mostrar su presencia, estaba seria, sus ojos se perdieron ante Yamamoto, Sasa y Suzuki, las cosas no estaban yendo bien para ella y Kiseki, si ya era complicado un grupo de tres personas tras ellos, un grupo como ese era todavía peor.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome-chan, te siente traicionada? – Preguntó Ren viendo que sus ojos se enfocaban mayormente en Makoto y Suzuki.

-¡Dónde está Teo! – Gritó Akatski en cuanto se puso de pie.

-No te interesa – respondió ella volviendo la vista hasta la familia de Kiseki.

-¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! – Se estaba saliendo de sus casillas - ¡Devuélveme a mi hermano en este instante!

-No, lo he secuestrado, así que nunca te diré dónde está – respondió tajante, Akatski estuvo a punto de gritarle de nuevo, pero ella continuó hablando - ¿Así que finalmente lo has traicionado? – sus ojos se clavaron en Suzuki.

-Esto no es traición – se defendió ella.

-Esto es una evidente traición.

-Él no dijo la verdad.

-Sigues estando en su contra Suzuki.

-¿Qué no lo ves? – Se veía realmente preocupada por el asunto – la única que está en su contra eres tú.

-Kagome… - Sasa se adelantó acercándose a la barrera mientras la mencionada guardaba silencio – tú sabes muy bien que esto no está bien, sólo conseguirán lastimarse – ella siguió sin decir nada, él estaba justo delante de ella – no somos tus enemigos, sólo queremos salvarte, has desaparecer la barrera y vente con nosotros, aléjate de Takeda.

-¿Salvarme? ¿Por qué siguen utilizando esa palabra? – Apretó los puños – ustedes no quieren salvarme, quieren matarme.

-La única que se está matando eres tú – insistió, pero ella negó con la cabeza – no seas testaruda, esto es lo correcto, sabes que es lo correcto.

-¡Quien dijo que quiero hacer lo correcto! – Soltó de golpe sorprendiéndolos – ¡No me importa si me voy al infierno por esto, no voy a retroceder!

-¡Pues te irás! – Gruñó Akatski - ¡Y de paso te llevaras a mi hermano contigo!

-Que así sea – sus miradas chocaron con fuerza.

-Tú no eres una mala persona Kagome-chan – Ren decidió que era tiempo de hablar – realmente no quieres lastimar a los demás.

-Si quiero.

-No, no quieres… tú no eres ese tipo de persona.

-¡Qué sabes tú el tipo de persona que soy! – Los ojos se le humedecieron - ¡No sabes nada, no tienes idea de nada!

-Te duele ¿No? – Parecía un hombre comprensivo, él estaba al tanto de la difícil situación – lo sé, es doloroso, pero así es como tiene que ser.

-Es injusto – trató de aguantar las lagrimas, pero no pudo - ¡Es tan injusto!

-Lo mismo digo, pero no es como si pudiésemos hacer algo al respecto – la miró lamentando sus lagrimas – es difícil, es duro, pero no hay otra opción – ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar – tienes que hacerlo Kagome-chan.

-No, no ¡No! – Grito mientras negaba con su rostro – no voy a soltarlo, no voy a dejarlo ir aunque él quiera irse.

-¡Menuda egoísta! – Chilló Akatski.

-Ustedes lo quieren cerca, sólo déjennos estar juntos y regresaremos.

-Conoces la respuesta Kagome-chan.

-No puedo dejar que me lo arrebaten – siguió llorando – no puedo permitir que se lo lleven lejos de mí.

-¡Pues yo tampoco lo voy a permitir! – Gritó Akatski aún más fuerte.

-¡Tú ni siquiera lo querías! – Explotó ella dejando que más lagrimas adornaran su cara – es injusto, tú no lo querías, lo odiabas, lo despreciabas hasta el fondo de tu ser…

-¡De qué estás hablando eso nunca…!

-Lo odiabas tanto que me lo arrebataste… ¡Y ahora que lo amas también quieres quitármelo! – las viejas heridas seguían ahí – siempre, siempre, siempre eres tan injusto.

-No hables de cosas que yo no puedo recordar ¡Estúpida!

-Si lo recordarás, quizás podrías entender el sentimiento de perder a esa persona – respondió ella dejándolo confundido. Se limpió las lágrimas, era tiempo de acabar la charla – se quedarán aquí por un tiempo, no puedo dejarlos continuar.

-Si no me dejas hacer algo por él, entonces te tomaré como un enemigo – respondió Ren mirándola con firmeza.

-Por mí está bien, seré el peor villano que hayas visto – contestó antes de salir de su vista.

.-

.-

.-

.-

El filo de la espada se estrelló contra el tronco de un viejo árbol, algunos cabellos color cenizas se elevaron y cayeron balanceándose como plumas, las miradas se cruzaron, Inuyasha había querido dañarlo justo en el hombro que ya estaba evidentemente herido, un poco más, y realmente lo hubiese conseguido.

-Vas en serio – soltó sin cambios en su voz.

-Voy en serio – respondió con firmeza desencajando la espada.

-Bien… - sus ojos aún estaban sobre los de él – entonces vamos a bailar.

En cuanto lo dijo, se encargó de demostrar la elasticidad de su cuerpo, su pierna derecha se levantó verticalmente en una patada que su contrincante logró esquivar, para su ventaja, conocía su forma de ataque, aunque claro, la ventaja también tenía la desventaja de que él también conocía su forma de ataque. Teo comenzó a seguirlo con giros en sus piernas y más intentos de patadas, la verdad era que no estaba muy cómodo moviendo los brazos y reavivando el dolor en su hombro. Akito los esquivó todos, a misma vez que trataba de darle puñetazos que igualmente eran esquivados.

-¿No dijiste que ibas en serio? – preguntó Teo al momento de sacar un poco de fuego en una patada que Inuyasha logró esquivar con mayor dificultad que antes.

-¡Voy en serio!

-Si esto es ir en serio para ti – dio el impulso para otra patada giratoria con llamas- ¡Entonces no eres más que un insecto en mi camino! – grito cuando el ataque hizo caer y rodar a su contrincante.

-¿Insecto? – Soltó incrédulo mientras apoyaba sus manos en la tierra para ponerse de pie – debes estar bromeando.

-¿Es este el gran personaje que he mantenido a mi lado todo este tiempo? – Lanzó un sonrisa sarcástica, la clásica que Inuyasha solía odiar en él – no me llegas ni al talón.

Inuyasha se lanzó de un solo impulso contra él, lo atacó con su puño rígido, el cual, no fue esquivado, sino que atajado por la palma de Teo.

-Retira lo que dijiste – murmuro apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-¡Retíralo! – Gruño cabreado.

-Los hechos dicen que tengo razón.

De un instante a otro un puñetazo le llegó en plena mejilla haciéndole retrocede, Inuyasha lo había atacado con la surda, se llevó la mano al sector dañado, ese golpe realmente había dolido.

-¡Repítelo otra vez, atrévete a decir que no estoy a tu altura! – Aquello lo había herido – maldito narcisista de mierda, monigote con cuerdas – lo apunto con el dedo - ¡Soy igual que tú! ¡No necesito demostrarte nada!

-¿Igual que yo? – Soltó con una risa desgastada – no bromees, nosotros no tenemos ni una pizca de igualdad.

-¿Te crees la gran cosa por haber sido llamado clasificación E? ¿Se te subieron los humos, no? Te recuerdo que actualmente caigo en la misma letra que tú – tomo la espada que había dejado caer para poder golpearlo – estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú, en una pelea soy tu camarada no una distracción ¡Me cabrea que no lo veas así!

-Tú y yo, no somos iguales – repitió con honesta seriedad.

Eso fue suficiente para Inuyasha, si no quería reconocer lo evidente, entonces lo obligaría a hacerlo, él no era inferior a ese hombre, él no podía verlo inferior, porque era su amigo, su compañero, su par, si todo ese tiempo lo vio de forma inferior entonces quería decir que esa amistad nunca fue real, y eso era frustrante, Inuyasha necesitaba demostrar que aquello sí era real. Lo haría comer sus palabras, se abalanzó contra él con su espada, mientras que Teo respondió con fuego, comenzaron una pelea de un choque tras otro sin conseguir ningún avance relevante en la solución del conflicto.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarme de vuelta, Akito?- Preguntó Teo entre los choques.

-Porque le creo a Kozu – respondió en el próximo choque.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta – contestó en el intervalo que tomaban distancia uno del otro.

-¡Tú pregunta es completamente estúpida, al igual que tú! – tomó impulso para volver a atacarlo.

-¡Responde de una vez!- grito Teo en cuanto volvieron a chocar, se alejaron otra vez, pero esta vez, ninguno de los dos parecía que volvería a atacar – responde – insistió con la respiración agitada mientras se sostenía el hombro.

-¡Porque no quiero que acabes de esa manera! ¡¿Satisfecho?! – Gruñó apretando los puños - ¡Me niego a verte de esa manera!

-¿Qué manera?

-¡La manera en que acabaras si sigues con esto!

-Aún no especificas como se supone que terminaré.

-¡Loco! ¡Totalmente desquiciado y fuera de ti! – Volvió a gritarle con desespero - ¡Siendo una persona completamente diferente a la que realmente eres!

-Yo no me volveré loco, Akito.

-¡Claro que lo harás! – Grito seguro de lo que decía - ¡Te conozco, en cuanto Kagome muera te vas a volver loco! ¡Y no quiero, no quiero y me niego a verte de esa forma! ¡Por eso me prometí a mi mismo que te detendría! ¡No permitiré que acabes de una forma tan lamentable como esa! – terminó con fuerza.

-Pero Akito… yo no terminaré loco…

-¡Que sí!

-No… yo sólo seré un asesino – respondió con naturalidad dejando el cuerpo de Inuyasha completamente frío – no pongas sinónimos bonitos, tú lo sabes, yo sólo me volveré un asesino y ya está, no hay nada más.

-No lo digas como si estuvieras bien con eso… - apretó los dientes, volvió a sentir rabia – tus pesadillas te atormentan cada día, esa carga te pesa como el carajo.

-Pero aún así no me importa volver a ser un asesino – respondió de la misma forma anterior, haciendo que Akito recordara las palabras que una vez le había dicho Ren.

-No te hagas el duro conmigo… - murmuró con molestia, pero Teo continuó.

-¿Quieres saber por qué tu y yo somos diferentes? – Teo se puso un poco más serio – porque yo soy narcisista y egoísta, en cambio tú, eres considerado y devoto – Inuyasha sintió como si la distancia entre los dos comenzara a aumentar – mi prioridades siempre son mis propios intereses, mientras que tus prioridades son los intereses colectivos, te preocupas por otros, velas por otros, en cambio yo, yo sólo velo por mí mismo.

-Eso no…- trató de rebatirle, la garganta le temblaba.

-Mi sangre es fría, la tuya es cálida, yo puedo matar a alguien sin pestañar, tú lo dudas hasta que la vida de alguien inocente depende de ello – la seriedad ahora estaba en todas sus facciones - yo soy un asesino, tu jamás podrías ser tal cosa.

-¡No eres un asesino! – sentía la extrema necesidad de negarlo.

-Lo soy… y no me molesta seguir siéndolo – Inuyasha sintió que la distancia se triplicaba, él lo estaba alejando – nosotros nunca hemos sido iguales, somos todo lo contrario a eso, tú tienes una clase de papel totalmente distinto al mío en este mundo.

-¡Cállate! – No quería que continuara porque sentía que llegarían a un punto en que no se podría retroceder - ¡Cierra el pico!

-Hace siglos atrás y también ahora, siempre ha sido igual, nuestros papeles nunca van a cambiar – Inuyasha volvió a decirle que se callara, no quería que la distancia se hiciera abismante – tu eres el héroe y yo soy el villano – Akito enmudeció – no puede haber nada igual entre nosotros dos – fue su sentencia.

Inuyasha pudo sentir el frío de sus palabras, la forma en que lo dijo, sus ojos, su expresión vacía y lejana, no hacía falta pensárselo muchas veces, ese hombre había perdido la fe en sí mismo, Teo ya no era capaz de ver lo bueno en él, sólo veía la parte que odiaba, estaba sumiéndose en la oscuridad, estaba realmente hundido en ella y era shockante ver que eso era así. Inuyasha estaba frustrado ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya había pasado mucho tiempo? ¿Ya era demasiado tarde para él? ¡No! Se negaba a acepta una cosa como esa, no podía ser así ¡De eso nada! Si la oscuridad había avanzado tanto, entonces él se encargaría de hacerla retroceder.

Teo estaba caminando hacia él mientras Inuyasha discutía consigo mismo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese movimiento sino hasta cuando estuvo justo delante de él para volver a dirigirle la palabra.

-Voy a matarlos a todos – soltó haciendo que Akito se estremeciera , sobre todo cuando vio su rostro lúgubre un poco más cerca de él – voy a matarte a ti si te entrometes – Inuyasha quedó todavía más frío, Teo apoyó su mano en uno de sus hombros, el tacto de sintió duro – de hecho… - un sonrisa espantosa salió de sus labios – te estás entrometiendo – lo siguiente, fue un puñetazo en el estomago acompañado con llamarada, Akito no tuvo tiempo de nada, Kiseki lo mando a volar en un segundo.

Inuyasha se había estrellado duramente contra un árbol, el estomago le dolía a mares, en sus ropas había un agujero chamuscado producto del fuego y su piel descubierta estaba un poco roja e irritada. En ese momento quiso tirarse en una cama y descansar por todo un día, pero tan pronto volvió a tomar conciencia del espacio y lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo olvidó, sobre todo cuando vio al joven de cabellos cenizas dando una carrera hasta él en compañía de una flama que llegaba hasta el codo de su brazo derecho. Akito alcanzó a agitar la espada en el momento preciso, pero Teo también alcanzó a pegar un gran salto, sus pies tocaron el tronco del árbol y utilizó el apoyo para girarse hacia quien estaba debajo de él. Las pupilas de Inuyasha vieron el fuego sobre él, no le quedó más que saltar de forma acelerada hasta un costado para evitar el impacto.

-Nada mal – lo oyó decir mientras levantaba su puño derecho del agujero que había dejado en la tierra, Inuyasha aún estaba en el suelo – veamos si puedo volver a decir lo mismo – soltó con el mismo rostro de indiferencia con el que lo atacó.

Inuyasha sintió la alarma en su cuerpo, de inmediato sostuvo con fuerza el mango de su espada, lo cual fue la reacción indicada, ya que Takeda Teo pegó un brinco y se volvió a abalanzar sobre él. Inuyasha logró poner la gruesa hoja de Tessaiga frente a él, justo a tiempo para que el puño en llamas de Kiseki se estrellara con ella y no con su cara, estaba en el suelo, Inuyasha aún no se había alcanzado a poner de pie y mantenía su posición sentada sobre él mientras que Teo mantenía el equilibrio sólo con el puño apoyado en la hoja de la espada.

-¿Qué pasa Akito? – Preguntó como si nada – traes una cara fatal – Inuyasha pudo sentir como ponía más presión, la llama también había crecido un poco, una sonrisa desdeñosa salió de sus labios - ¿Estás asustado?

Eso fue suficiente para que Akito lo empujara hacia atrás haciéndole perder el equilibrio y aprovechando el tiempo para ponerse de pie, sin embargo, el tiempo no le dio para nada más, porque Takeda Teo lo volvió a atacar, éste lo esquivó, pero un nuevo ataque llegó, y a Akito no le quedo nada más que volver a poner la hoja de su espada entre los dos. Entonces, al ver que su ataque había sido detenido, Teo volvió a atacar, lo hizo una y otra vez mientras Akito seguía poniendo la hoja de la espada entre los dos a medida que retrocedían con cada ataque que le lanzaba. Finalmente hubo un ataque más intenso que los anteriores, el cual hizo que la hoja retrocediera hasta pegarse al pecho de Akito, Teo volvía a estar muy cerca de él.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No dijiste que me cortarías las extremidades? – Se burló – tu espada no te está sirviendo para nada, voy a terminar por romperla.

-¡Cierra el pico y deja de atacarme! – Gruñó al fin.

-¿No era lo que querías?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Gritó - ¡Eres estúpido si piensas que quiero lastimarte!

-Que mal para ti – comentó – porque yo sí quiero hacerlo – aprovecho de meterle una patada por debajo de la hoja, Akito se encogió un poco con el daño y Teo aprovechó para darle un golpe en la cara – vas a terminar muerto - le dio otra patada que lo alejó unos metros – INUYASHA – soltó con dureza.

Fue ahí cuando Akito olvido el intensó dolor que le había provocado unos segundo atrás, no, ese dolor físico era insignificante con el que se acababa de presentar. "Inuyasha", él se había referido a él por ese viejo nombre, por el nombre que hace tiempo había dejado de pronunciar, era como sí… como si realmente estuviera cortando toda conexión con él, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su relación, sus lazos, nada. Todo, todo, absolutamente todo echado al olvido y pisoteado mil veces en un insignificante segundo.

.-

-¿Comiste? – Inuyasha negó mientras seguía avanzando – entonces te invitare unas donas como premio por tu nueva habilidad de discurso Akito – su acompañante lo miró sorprendido, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Teo – sospecho que es así como realmente quieres que te llame… al fin de al cabo, sólo recurriste a tu antiguo nombre para fastidiar a tu familia ¿Verdad AKITO? – recalcó el nombre manteniendo la misma expresión en su rosto.

-Eres realmente molesto – respondió desviando la mirada.

-Que puedo decir, tenemos esa maldita habilidad de descifrar completamente al otro.

-Sí… eso es cierto.

.-

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo?! – Rugió Inuyasha - ¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza! ¡Qué mierda, qué mierda, Teo! – terminó por gritar, traía un rostro lamentable, en verdad le había dolido.

-Simplemente ya he tenido suficiente de todo, de mi padre, de mi hermano, de la compañía, de los enmascarados, de ti… - no parecía haberse perturbado con su expresión – es momento de deshacerse de lo que molesta.

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Tú no eres esto!

-Te equivocas, soy exactamente esto, nada más.

.-

"-_Que puedo decir, tenemos esa maldita habilidad de descifrar completamente al otro"_

_.-_

Inuyasha recordó la frase, recordó su sonrisa mientras se lo decía, y notó el espantoso contraste que había entre el Teo de esos días y el que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Inuyasha apretó los puños, realmente estaba disgustado - ¿Estás rompiendo nuestro lazos o algo así?

-Precisamente.

-¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! – Respondió de inmediato - ¡No puedes romper lazos simplemente porque tienes la intención de hacerlo, eso no pasa, no desaparecen, esto no va a desaparecer sólo porque te dio el capricho de hacerlo! – no estaba dispuesto a destruirlos. Los viejos recuerdos volvieron a él.

.-

-¿Así que… nunca has sido mi mejor amigo?

Ambos habían caminado en silencio por las pobladas calles de la ciudad, finalmente se habían sentado en una banca con algo de distancia entre ellos, Teo fue el primero en abrir la boca.

-No…

-Oh… - más silencio, el ruido de la ciudad se hizo presente – Entonces…

-Entonces…

-¿Ni siquiera un amigo…?

-No, ni siquiera eso… De hecho no nos llevábamos muy bien…

-¿Por Kagome…?

-Algo así…

-…Mmm….

-Así que…

-¿Así que ya no nos hablamos más?

-Sería lo lógico…

-¿Cada uno por su lado?

-Cada uno… por su lado – Otro gran silencio, las bocinas se escucharon con potencia hasta que finalmente Inuyasha se decidió a hablar nuevamente – O quizás simplemente… podríamos quedarnos así…

Kiseki lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así que de todas manera termine siendo tu mejor amigo? – quería molestarlo.

-¡Cierra la boca! – respondió malhumorado y algo sonrojado mirándolo de vuelta.

-Qué ¿Te avergüenza admitir que me quieres? – siguió burlándose.

-¡Ya cállate y olvida lo que dije! - gruño cruzándose de brazos, Kiseki rió divertido.

-Que importa lo que haya sido, ahora es ahora – luego se puso de pie – Nell y mi madre dijeron que iban a hacer rosquillas, vamos a robárselas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo - se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar – no me dejaste comer nada antes de venir y no almorcé.

-Arréglalo con la cocinera.

-Me comeré las tuyas.

-Como si te las fuera a dar.

-No dije que las pediría.

.-

-Qué tonto ¿No notas que ya se hicieron añicos? – Contestó con indiferencia – no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, no me interesa otra cosa que no sea yo.

-¡Mientes! ¡Deja de mentir! ¡¿Qué no te acuerdas?! ¡Yo puedo ver a través de ti!

-Si eso fuera cierto, tu definitivamente notarias mi profundo desinterés hacia ti – eso lo dejo mudo – te has convertido en nada más que en un mero inconveniente para llegar a tener lo que quiero, en estos momentos yo sólo quiero permanecer junto a esa mujer, le guste a ella o no, le guste al mundo o no, es lo que quiero y es lo que se hará, no voy a permitir que nadie me sabotee mis deseos – hablaba de una forma calma y lineal – no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino, me desharé de los obstáculos, tu eres uno, mi familia es otro, acabaré con todos ustedes, ya no me interesa.

-Estás hablando como…

-¿Un despiadado asesino? – una sonrisa torcida y algo diabólica salió de sus labios – es que esa es mi verdadera naturaleza, esta, la que está frente a ti justo ahora, lo demás no ha sido más que una pantalla, una bruma que ya me he decidido por disipar – lo miró fijo – voy a mostrarle al mundo quién soy en realidad.

-Estás siendo un pesado, Teo – Inuyasha se puso firme en su posición – realmente me están cansando tus arrebatos y berrinches.

-No se le puede hacer ver a quien disfruta siendo ciego – respondió – eres lamentable.

-¡Y tu un patético!

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Inuyasha? – El nombre le picó el oído – estás retrasando lo inevitable, lo que realmente tienes que hacer.

-Estoy haciendo justamente lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Detenerme? – Soltó un bufido burlón – sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacerlo, sabes muy bien que aunque me sigan no podrán detenerme, jamás van a hacerlo, aquí sólo hay una alternativa.

-No… - sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Oh, sí que lo sabes – contestó volviendo a ir contra él, Akito puso nuevamente la espada entre los dos – este jueguito de bloquearme no te hará avanzar, sólo te hará responsable.

-¿Responsable de qué?

-De las muertes que vas a provocar.

-¡Yo no…!

-Lo serás, porque que cuando ponga mis sucias manos sobre las vidas de esas personas será única y exclusivamente porque tú no hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-¡Cállate! –Lo impulsó hacia atrás, pero él regresó.

-¡Voy a matarlos a todos, INUYASHA! – Recalcó el nombre – voy a hacer que ardan en mis llamas, que suplique e imploren por sus vidas ¡Haré que se retuerzan en su muerte!

-¡Cierra el pico!

-¡Te mataré aquí y cuando eso ocurra nadie será capaz de detenerme! – Gritó como un demente - ¡Van a arder todos entre mis dedos, van a sentir mi ira y mi odio!

-¡Estás enfermo!

-¡Voy a hacer que cada una de esas pobres almas sienta el infierno en vida, van a saber lo poderoso y cruel que puedo llegar a ser! – Rió de forma estruendosa - ¡Todos y cada uno van a conocer mi nombre, van a ver mis ojos antes de sucumbir a su espantosa muerte!

-¡No voy a permitírtelo!

-Entonces tu única opción es matarme – respondió con dureza plantando sus ojos en los suyos y siguiendo sus palabras venenosas – o me matas o matas al mundo querido Inuyasha.

-No voy a matarte.

-Débil.

-¡No voy a matarte!

-Pero yo si los mataré a todos – habló con hielo en su voz – y luego de que acabe, no lamentaré ni una sola de las perdidas – sonrió de forma tétrica - ¿Sabes lo que he pensado en este último tiempo? – Inuyasha seguía tratando de contenerlo con la hoja de la espada – que agradezco la visión de mi padre, agradezco tener la oportunidad de poder ser quien realmente soy, ya estaba cansado del juego del hombre moral.

-Te estás pasando… - murmuró con los dientes apretados – Kagome morirá si tú… - no pudo continuar, lo siguiente le congeló la sangre.

-Que se muera – soltó con frialdad – que se muera pronto para poder desatarme.

El impacto ante esa frase hizo que Inuyasha flaqueara, Kiseki nuevamente lo lanzó lejos con su ataque, pero esta vez él ni siquiera sintió el azote contra el suelo, estaba un poco fuera de sí ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto? ¿Dónde estaba Teo? ¿Qué había pasado con su mejor amigo? No entendía, no entendía nada.

-Kagome… - comenzó a ponerse de pie - …Kagome… ella te ama…

-Estoy seguro de que también lo hice – respondió desde la posición que había quedado – pero el amor y esas cosas ya no son suficientes para mí.

-¡¿Qué no son suficientes?! – la irá se había apoderado de su rostro - ¡¿Qué no es suficiente para ti?!

-Supongo que las pesadillas dejaron de ser pesadillas – respondió mirándolo con naturalidad – y alimentaron mi verdadero deseo hacia la muerte… vidas y sangre es todo lo que necesito, es todo lo que mi alma grita – el flequillo de Inuyasha cubrió sus ojos y el apretón de sus puños comenzó a herirle las palmas, Teo empezó a caminar hasta él – ahora mismo me está gritando… grita con fuerza – sus ojos fríos y profundos estaban sobre él – mátalo, mátalo de una vez y luego sigue por más – otra llama nació de sus manos, estaba peligrosamente cerca e Inuyasha seguía en su misma posición – de hecho, creo que ese hombre vio mal, no enloqueceré por la muerte de Kagome – se detuvo justo frente a él, Akito tenía la vista en el suelo – eso pasa antes, luego simplemente la mataré para poder desatar mi sed.

Suficiente, Akito ya no escucharía más, ya no había nada más que escuchar, ya no había alguna esperanza a la cual aferrarse, no quedaba nada más, simplemente quedaba lo único que quedaba, lo único que tenía que hacer. Su mano izquierda sacó sus garras y en un rápido movimiento las clavó en el hombro herido de ese desconocido. Llegó de golpe, sin aviso, los ojos de ira se clavaron sobre los grises, ahí había decepción, desesperación y resignación. Inuyasha sacó las garras ensangrentadas y aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle unas garras de fuego, pero Kiseki alcanzó a retroceder un paso y fabricar un escudo de llamas, aunque, de forma improvista, de un brinco Akito las atravesó y le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar.

-Al menos se ha puesto interesante – comentó Kiseki mientras se ponía de pie y limpiaba la sangre de su mentón.

-¡Jamás te perdonaré, jamás te perdonaré que te hayas transformado en esto!

-Entonces estamos oficialmente rotos – pronunció en una sonrisa detestable.

Inuyasha corrió hasta él y agitó la espada, pero Kiseki dio un brinco y se paró sobre la hoja, intentó atacarlo con llamas, pero Akito contraatacó con una técnica de sus garras. El joven de cabellos cenizas tuvo que saltar lejos de la hoja, pero Akito comenzó a seguirlo con más ataques de sus garras, hizo que su atacante retrocediera un par de pasos, pero luego él escupió fuego por la boca e Inuyasha tuvo que cubrir su cuerpo con la hoja de Tessaiga. Cuando el fuego desapareció, planeó contraatacar de inmediato, pero no lo vio.

-¡Por aquí! – escuchó su voz desde arriba, eso fue suficiente para alcanzar a reaccionar y poner a Tessaiga por sobre su cabeza, la llamarada de fuego y su puño volvieron a impactarse con el metal.

Kiseki se dio un impulso y con un mortal hacia atrás volvió al suelo, sin embargo, Akito conocía los ángulos de sus movimientos acróbatas, así que aprovechó la oportunidad agachándose y estirando su pierna para hacerle una zancadilla justo cuando el primer pie toco el suelo, Teo cayó hacia atrás, pero su mano izquierda se apoyó en el suelo antes de que su cuerpo se fuera contra él, lo cual fue mala idea, porque sintió todo el intenso dolor de su hombro dañado, eso lo distrajo y le dio la oportunidad perfecta a su contrincante para que éste se fuera contra él.

Inuyasha estrelló su puño contra su mejilla, luego estrelló el otro contra la otra mejilla, cuando se abalanzó sobre él había soltado la espada y se entregó al salvajismos, comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente mientras lo hacía.

.-

-Toma - Teo le pasó un celular a Akito antes de irse.

-¿Para qué lo quiero? – comentó mientras se acomodaba el jockey que traía el logo de la bomba de bencina.

-Es tuyo – respondió aún con la mano estirada.

-No, no lo es – dijo haciendo un gesto de que estaba hablando incoherencias.

-¡Tómalo ya! – Insistió Teo un tanto cabreado.

-¡Pero si te he dicho que…!

-¡Que lo tomes! – Gruñó Teo con más fuerza mientras le agarraba una mano para obligarlo a recibir el aparato - ¡Caray, tú sí que eres un fastidio!

-¡Pero qué demonios…! – no podía entender su actitud, y menos que comenzara a irse cuando le incrustó el celular en la mano - ¡Ve al siquiátrico! – le gritó mientras lo veía marchar, su respuesta fue nada más que un ofensivo gesto con la mano desde la distancia.

.-

Estaba sobre él con los puños y dientes apretados, el siguiente golpe siempre llegaba con más ira y desesperación que el anterior, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, con más dolor que la vez anterior… estaba al borde de sí mismo, no sabía qué era más intenso, si la tristeza o la rabia.

.-

Inuyasha acababa de atender una veintena de autos, finalmente llegó la hora de su descanso, no entendía por qué Teo siempre decidía venir cuando estaba en pleno trabajo cuando se sabía las horas en que le tocaba descansar, ese tipo sí que era un coñazo. Le dio un sorbo a su botella de agua y mascó el sándwich que la madre de Kagome echó en su bolso. Quiso buscar su celular para ver la hora, pero por error sacó el que Teo le había entregado hace un rato atrás, algo nuevo en la lista de incoherencias de su amigo. Suspiró y decidió ver la hora desde ese celular, uno bastante mediocre por lo demás, basura era una mejor denominación para él, un ladrillo del tiempo jurasico ¿Para qué iba a querer una cosa como esa? Estaba a punto de volver a guardarlo cuando en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla vio el icono de buzón de voz. Bien, había captado su atención, la curiosidad era su punto débil, abrió el buzón y se encontró con nada más que 100 mensajes. Bueno, sería un descanso diferente, ni modo, bajo hasta el primer mensaje y lo escuchó.

.-

Inuyasha siguió golpeando mientras sus dientes se apretaban un poco más, aguantando, aguantando… en ese minuto, no podía permitirse a sí mismo un acto tan débil como las lagrimas, no, golpeó otra vez, no, una vez más, no, no podía llorar.

.-

-¡Ey! ¿Cómo estás? – Se oyó la voz de Teo – esperemos que bien, sabes, yo estoy en Osaka hace algunos días, vieras lo rápido que encontré trabajo y una pocilga donde vivir, la vida a la deriva no se me da tan mal, aunque lo que como es como la mierda, en serio, echo de menos la comida de mama ¡Las rosquillas! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Benditas rosquillas! – Escuchó su risa en auricular, la cual se fue apagando poco a poco - …soy un poco patético ¿No? Tú nunca vas a escuchar esto, lo sé, pero en verdad que no pude detenerme de comprar este ladrillo… Voy a fingir que te hablo ¿Sí? Vamos a fingir que yo llamo de vez en cuando y tu escuchas en silencio todo lo que tengo para contar… vas a ser mi diario, Inuyasha ¿Ok? – hubo una pausa como si esperará una respuesta, inevitablemente el mencionado respondió "Ok" – Oh vaya, realmente se siente bien hablar contigo – el mensaje terminó.

Inuyasha no lo comprendió a la primera, vio la fecha del mensaje, era de hace más de un año, eso estaba bastante raro, luego lo medito por unos segundos y recordó la pelea que habían tenido en el casino de la compañía. _–"¡Vamos! ¿Realmente crees que no quise hablar contigo? ¡Me moría de ganas por marcar tu jodido número y hablarte de lo que me pasaba o de cualquier estupidez que se me ocurriera! ¡Incluso me compre otro celular y fingí que era tuyo, llene el maldito correo de voz fingiendo que hablaba contigo! ¡Eso es humillante!"- _Inuyasha rió en voz alta y estruendosa, no podía creerlo, así que finalmente recibía todas esas llamadas perdidas.

-Pero qué idiota más grande – rió con alegría mientras seguía echándole un vistazo al resto de las llamadas que nunca recibió.

.-

Otro golpe, la tensión en su mandíbula ya no daba para más, no pudo controlarlo, la lágrima escurridiza sólo salió de su ojo y escurrió por su mejilla.

.-

-Hoy fui al centro con Aoi, no adivinas lo que encontramos en un lugar ¡Una competencia de play! ¡Y estaban jugando el juego que a Akatski y a ti tanto les gusta, lo juro, era como estar viéndolos a ustedes dos en la sala del comedor! – rió - al final terminé comprándome uno de esos, planeo convertirme en experto así no volveré a tener una humillación ante ti ni nadie. Voy a convertirme en un maestro – fin del mensaje

.-

-Aoi está de cumpleaños, no tengo idea de qué regalarle ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Unos chocolates es algo muy básico? Pero se supone que a todas las mujeres les gustan los chocolates – hizo un sonido pensativo – a no ser que sea alérgica y termine matándola ¡No tengo idea de si es alérgica o no! ¿Eso está mal o no? En verdad no sé si tiene alguna alergia en particular, me preguntó si ella sabrá que soy alérgico a la nuez… Kagome lo sabía – hubo una larga pausa - ¡No dije absolutamente nada, olvídalo! – fin del mensaje.

.-

-Me dio cólico ¡Un jodido cólico en día domingo! ¡Claro, la estupidez no podía darme en día de semana cuando trabajo, tenía que ser justo un domingo! ¡Además no tengo nada que leer! ¡Ven aquí y tráeme un jodido comic! Ah, maldita sea, me estoy muriendo, no puedo estar cinco minutos sin que el estoma…go… - se escuchó un desagradable ruido de arcadas, luego una larga pausa – ok, acabo de vomitar en mis sabana… te llamo al rato- fin del mensaje

.-

-Ey… ¿Cómo has estado? – Hubo un silencio – sabes, yo… yo desearía que estuvieses aquí en este minuto… - hubo un suspiro, parecía frustrado – pensé… pensé que esto sería más fácil de lo que se supone que es… yo… maldición, maldición… - hubo una pausa un poco más larga -… le dije a Aoi que la amaba… se lo dije confundiéndola con Kagome… maldición, maldición… - se escuchó cómo se sacudía con fuerza el cabello - ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar…? – el mensaje se cortó.

.-

(Anoice - Repple)

Otro golpe, pero ahora era mucho más inconsistente que los primeros, más lagrimas subversivas recorrieron el camino de sus mejillas hasta su mentón, su mente se volvió un caos de Takeda Teo.

.-

-Te estás pasando… - murmuró con los dientes apretados – Kagome morirá si tú… - no pudo continuar, lo siguiente le congeló la sangre.

-Que se muera – soltó con frialdad – que se muera pronto para poder desatarme.

.-

-¿Cómo está todo por allá? – Parecía animado – Aquí el sol resplandece a mil, los pájaros cantan y los árboles bailan, y yo, bueno, yo sigo viendo a Kagome en Aoi y soltando la palabra amor. Que imbécil más grande ¿No? – rió de forma apagada – el otro día hablé con Suzuki… me dijo que Kagome tenía un novio… dijo que hace meses que Kagome tiene un novio… no le dije nada, seguí con mi charla del hombre al que le gane cinco veces seguidas en los gallitos el otro día y ella me siguió el hilo como si nunca hubiese soltado nada – hubo una pausa - ¿Ella es feliz? Siempre me pregunto eso… yo sé que hice lo correcto ¿Lo hice, verdad? Quiero decir, era lo que tenía que hacerse ¿No? – Otra pausa – yo estoy en lo correcto, lo sé… pero rayos… ha pasado una semana y no dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Suzuki ¡Cómo detesto a esta idiota! ¡Por qué tiene que hablarme de ella, porqué tiene que hacerlo! ¡Lo hizo para fastidiarme, lo sé, no se para que me molesto en seguir en contacto con ella! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AH! – Parecía estar golpeando algo - … Inuyasha, soy un desastre ¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de ella? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer algo tan sencillo como olvidarme de alguien y enamorarme de alguien más? ¡Cómo puede ser tan difícil! – algo crujió, quizás había pateado algo – pero lo lograré… yo se que lo lograré, espera y verás… sí… espera y verás… - fin del mensaje.

.-

-Kagome… - comenzó a ponerse de pie - …Kagome… ella te ama…

-Estoy seguro de que también lo hice – respondió desde la posición que había quedado – pero el amor y esas cosas ya no son suficientes para mí.

.-

-Esto no está bien… - el mensaje comenzó mal desde el comienzo – no puedo seguir así, yo… la sigo viendo… en serio, está en todos lados como un alma en pena… soy una mierda, no puedo mirar a Aoi sin desear verla a ella, no puedo tocarla sin desear tocarla a ella, no puedo hacer nada sin desear que estuviese ahí… ¡Ah, pero qué jodido problema tengo, no lo entiendo! ¡No me entiendo en lo absoluto! – fin del mensaje.

.-

-Creo que ese hombre vio mal, no enloqueceré por la muerte de Kagome – se detuvo justo frente a él, Akito tenía la vista en el suelo – eso pasa antes, luego simplemente la mataré para poder desatar mi sed.

.-

-Quiero verla… - soltó a la primera – ya no estoy tan fijo en mi posición, se supone que hice lo correcto ¿No? ¿O solo estaba asustado?... ¿Acaso estoy asustado de Kagome…? ¿Tú qué opina, eh? – una pausa –en serio no quiero volver a ser ese tipo de persona, en serio que me retuerce la idea, pero aún así sólo hay un pensamiento que cruza mi cabeza día tras día… "Quiero verla" – hubo otra pausa - ¿No tengo remedio, no? Me pregunto… me pregunto cuánto tiempo más pasará hasta que mi deseo se haga más fuerte que mi determinación… o quizás eso ya es así… un golpe tuyo no me vendría nada de mal en estos instantes – fin del mensaje número cien.

.-

Otro golpe flojo, ya no estaba haciéndole nada de daño, eran simples e inconsistentes choques contra su rostro, podía oírse el gimoteo de Akito entre el bosque. Teo sostuvo su puño antes de su último lamentable intento de lastimarlo, los grisáceos ojos volvieron a mirarlo con indiferencia, se mantuvo quieto en su posición mientras lagrimas ajenas caían sobre su cara.

-¿Qué? – Soltó la voz vacía - ¿Vas a matarme con el poder de tus lagrimas?

-Por qué… - musito él aún haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, y por lo demás inútil, de detener su llanto - … por qué tiene que terminar así – sus ojos se clavaron en él - ¡POR QUÉ HACES ESTO! – Gritó con frustración – eres mi amigo, tú eres mi mejor amigo – el gimoteo continuaba, al igual que el goteo de lagrimas sobre la cara de Kiseki – te quiero, joder ¡Te quiero! ¿Acaso tú ya no lo haces? ¿De verdad te deshiciste de todo? – un respiro forzoso – quiero ir a comer rosquillas, quiero ir a echar una carrera al parque, quiero verte pintar, quiero humillarte en una jodida partida de PEZ… - Teo soltó el puño de Akito y dejo caer su brazo como peso muerto, la mano que había quedado libre se posó con suavidad sobre el rostro indiferente – regresa – murmuró – por favor, por favor… no vayas por ahí, regresa, regresa – suplicó con pesar – por favor, Teo, por favor...

-Adivina qué – un media sonrisa atravesó sus labios – cuando termine con Kagome iré por tus padres.

Una fuerte brisa cruzó entre los árboles, Akito sintió que dejó de respirar, el rostro de Teo estaba inquebrantable, él había llorado como un niño de cinco años, prácticamente le había implorado y él siguió escupiendo veneno, un horrible veneno que llegó directamente a la sangre de Inuyasha ¿Dónde había quedado su corazón? ¡Ah! Ya lo sabía, en su estomago, él lo había devorado y triturado con sus propios dientes, se lo había tragado hasta borrarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú? - susurró Akito con voz quebrada.

-El veneno del mundo – respondió para luego levantarse de un golpe y propinarle un fuerte cabezazo que lo obligo a echarse para atrás. Inuyasha cayó cerca de su espada, mientras que Teo dio impulso hacia atrás con sus pies y se puso de pie - y voy a hacer que todos griten mi nombre antes de sucumbir frente a mi fuego – sus ojos se tornaron diabólicos, dio un paso – tú vas a ser el primero de miles.

Akito, aún con la cara empapada en lagrimas, se arrastró medio metro retrocediendo, Kiseki dio otro paso lanzando más veneno por su boca, pero Inuyasha ya no podía oírlo, ya no lo dejaría entrar más, simplemente, haría lo que tenía que hacer. Takeda Teo dio otro paso e Inuyasha agarró su espada, el hombre de pie se detuvo, Akito levantó la espada y sin mirar o dar una señal, la agitó contra el viento. El estruendo del Kaze no Kizu inundó hasta el último rincón de su alma.

.-

.-

.-

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! – Chilló Mako aún encerrado en el campo de energía de Kagome junto a los otros.

-Ha venido del bosque… - comentó Yamamoto teniendo la mirada fija en aquella dirección – Ey Ren ¿Me oíste? – dirigió la mirada hasta e personaje – ha venido del bosque.

El mencionado no dijo nada, sólo apretó los puños ante la impotencia, sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo Io, y era frustrante estar ahí sin poder hacer un movimiento, definitivamente las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería que salieran, su hijo tenía razón, todo se estaba saliendo de control desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Maldita seas Kagome! – Gruñó Akatski arrojando al campo de energía rocas que luego revotaban de forma peligrosa - ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

-No conseguirás nada con un ataque de histeria, tan sólo nos queda esperar – habló Suzuki, quien recibió sólo una fea mirada como respuesta, ella quiso abalanzarse sobre él, realmente la estaba colapsando, pero Mako la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo y haciendo un gesto de que no era buena idea.

-No es un buen momento… - susurró. Luego miró a Kozu Ren, sus músculos parecían incluso más tensos que antes.

.-

.-

.-

(Arajua - Sugar)

Los altos árboles habían sido arrasados, el polvo levantado aún se mantenía en el aire, aún caían astillas del cielo, los rastros del Kaze no Kizu estaban en todo el paisaje, un gran trozo del hermoso bosque se había transformado en un peladero. Aún no se veía nada, pero la bruma de tierra comenzaba a disiparse.

-Qué cosa… - pensó un joven con el cuerpo apaleado y prácticamente incrustado sobre las raíces de un árbol, ahí justo en el punto en que el bosque no había sido tocado por el ataque de Tessaiga – terminé cubriéndome con el fuego ¿Por qué lo hice? – Se preguntó mientras contemplaba las llamas que rodeaban su cuerpo y comenzaban a desvanecerse – se supone que estaba preparado, esto era lo que yo quería… - pensó sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, el polvo casi había desaparecido y comenzaba a verse la silueta de un hombre que se acercaba – ¿Entonces por qué me protegí cuando me atacó? – Sus ojos se centraron en la silueta – un movimiento estúpido, lo arruiné todo por una acción que ni siquiera puedo comprender… - trató de moverse, pero el dolor recorrió completamente su cuerpo. La bruma desapareció y la figura de Inuyasha se hizo clara como el agua.

-Eres duro – soltó con voz rasgada. Kiseki vio las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

-Muy bien… - pensó otra vez – aún tienes otra oportunidad, así que no vayas a flaquear… - su respiración estaba algo cortada – no puedo flaquear.

-Tan lamentable – Inuyasha no se veía feliz al decirlo – ahora no tienes como seguir con tus ideas retorcidas.

-Eso es – pensó hablando consigo mismo – te han lanzado tu oportunidad, ahora tómala, tómala y no la vayas a desperdiciarla Teo – se veía agotado, pero de todas forma sacó energías para sonreír de manera frívola mientras respondía en voz alta – en cuanto me ponga de pie… correré hasta Yoko y le arrancaré los ojos para dártelos como obsequio – la sonrisa macabra se amplió – no serás capaz de detener mi masacre.

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, había una enorme decepción en sus ojos, hasta el último minuto, ese hombre no había recapacitado, así que no quedaba más que sólo perderlo, no quedaba más que dejarlo ir. Lentamente levantó el filo de su espada hacia el cielo, sólo bastaba con bajarla con fuerza y todo terminaría.

-Bien – pensó Teo – ahora no vayas a moverte, no vayas a esparcir fuego, sólo deja que él te atraviese con tu espada y esto acabará… sólo espero que no me odies demasiado después de esto, Akito… - el filo de la espada brilló con el resplandor del sol – lo siento, Akito, pero tenías que ser tú, sólo podías ser tú… - vio a Inuyasha hacer una expresión de dolor mientras apretaba los dientes, iba a bajar la espada. La imágenes de una mujer se apoderó de su mente – lo siento, otra vez tengo que dejarte ir – pensó cuando vio a la hoja bajar hacia él, iba a impactarlo, de eso no había duda, así que en último segundo le lanzó una sonrisa genuina, de esas cálidas y tranquilas que tienes en las tardes de verano, Inuyasha la vio bien, y no le bastó más para comprender lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde como para detener su movimiento, Tessaiga bajo con todo su peso justiciero sobre Takeda Teo. Un huracán de recuerdos se apoderó de Akito.

.-

.-

- ¡Ah! ¿Sigues aquí? Te me habías olvidado, bueno... emm - se puso de pie sacudiéndose las manos - ya que me esperaste voy a responder cualquier pregunta que quieras hacerme - dijo Kiseki con un tono irónico.

- Te hago la misma pregunta de antes ¡¿Quién eres?! – dijo Inuyasha furioso.

- ¡Oh! sólo eso, bueno, soy Kiseki y debo decir que no es un gusto - sonrío de nuevo en forma venenosa.

.-

- ¿Por qué la esperas tanto? - Habla con rudeza el hanyou.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Yo le dije que esperaría los tres días, por eso tengo que esperar hasta que el tiempo se cumpla - respondió sin titubeos.

- No es una muy buena respuesta... – Dio pausa para seguir con decisión con su siguiente pregunta – responde Kiseki ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kagome?

- Que pregunta más estúpida ¿Para qué preguntar si ya se sabe la respuesta? Estoy seguro de que Kagome ya te lo ha dicho todo.

- Sí, tienes razón, pero no estaría mal oírlo de la principal fuente ¿No?

Kiseki da una ligera risa irónica - Me enamore de ella ¿Es eso lo que querías escuchar?

.-

- ¡Eres un imbécil ni siquiera sabes cuál será la maldita señal!

- ¡Deja de llamarme imbécil, idiota! - Le reprochó.

- ¿Pues qué quieres? Si eso eres.

- ¡No dirás lo mismo cuando te de una paliza! - Gruño Inuyasha.

- ¿Tú? ¿Una paliza a mí? Eso quiero verlo - se burló.

- ¡No te preocupes porque lo veras!

.-

- ¡Te digo que sí lo está! Estoy cansado de tener que repetírtelo todo el tiempo - dio pausa para mirarla de reojo - ¿Estás segura de que no te golpeaste en la cabeza el día de hoy?

- Estás haciendo preguntas bastante entupidas- apoyó Inuyasha.

- Sí, de seguro se golpeó en la cabeza.

- Eso debe ser.

- Es lo más seguro.

- Se le debió quebrar la mente.

- Hacerse trizas.

- Destrozo total.

- Quizás se le murió.

- Yo creo que ya estaba muerto - comentaban los chicos entre risas sin darse cuenta que hacían sincronización perfecta de palabras.

.-

- ¡¿Q QU QUE QUE?! - Chillaron al unísono el hanyou y el youkai - ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - volvieron a cantar - ¡Yo pregunte primero! - cantaron nuevamente y continuaron haciéndolo hasta el final de su conversación, si es que se le podía llamar conversación.

- ¡Que mentiroso, fui yo!

- ¡¿Yo mentiroso?!

- ¡Sí, tu!

- ¡Pues, que no repitas lo que digo!

- ¡Yo no repito, tu lo haces!

- ¡Te dije que dejaras de decir lo que yo digo!

- ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Basta!

- ¡Basta tu!

- ¡No, tu!

- ¡Para! - Seguían gritando diciendo lo mismo al mismo tiempo y sin querer.

.-

-Buenos días… Ki...Kiseki… - Realmente le había costado, el saludado se golpeaba el pecho para no asfixiarse con lo que no había tragado adecuadamente ante aquella impresión.

_-_¿Tú… Me estás saludando… A mí? - Dijo con impresión después de haber dejado de toser.

_-_Buenos días Kiseki - repitió con una sonrisa muy producida.

_-_No - contesto incrédulo - definitivamente tú estás loco o te golpeaste en la cabeza al despertar.

_-_Buenos días - volvió a repetir Inuyasha esperando que éste otro le respondiese lo adecuado.

_-_¡¿Qué mierda tienen de buenos mirándote la cara tan temprano, soquete?!

.-

-Entonces ustedes vendrían siendo mis compañeros de clase – habló mirándolos bien mientras su hermano seguía intentando quitarle la lata. – Yo soy el otro Takeda ¿Tú quién vendrías siendo?

-So… Sou… Sou Inuyasha - contestó a duras penas.

-¿Inuyasha? – Rió divertido - pero que nombre más extraño.

.-

- ¿Interesado en las noticias? – preguntó observando a Inuyasha rodeado de diarios.

-En homicidios – Teo levanto una ceja, luego expresó que no había oído sobre eso en los últimos días- Que no diga explícitamente "asesinato" no significa que no lo sea, hay un homicida en la ciudad y voy a descubrirlo.

-¿No crees que estás un poco grande para jugar a los detectives? - comentó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-¿Y tú para los comics? - se burló, Teo rió.

.-

- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Qué clase de amigo se cree que es ¿Y se supone que es mi mejor amigo? Cómo se le ocurre dejarme sólo en un momento como este, definitivamente ese imbécil no tiene perdón, además…- fue callado por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil?! – Inuyasha gruño ofendido.

-¡Llegas tarde!- contestó Teo sujetando el sector afectado - ¡Se supone que llegarías antes!

-¡¿Y tú crees que soy tu novia o algo así?! ¡Tuve un problema y me atrase! – Iban avanzando mientras discutían.

.-

-¡Detesto a ese sujeto!- bramo de mal humor dejando bruscamente el vaso sobre el mesón del bar.

-¿Quién? ¿El tal Kiseki? - preguntó Inuyasha riéndose en sus adentros.

-¡Sí, es un idiota, un pobre estúpido sin gracia!

-¿Ah sí?- rió de nuevo, luego sacó su celular – Vamos, quiero oírte decirlo de nuevo.

-¿Acaso estás gravando? - preguntó extrañado.

-Sólo quiero oírte decirlo otra vez, anda, di "Kiseki es un pobre idiota"

.-

– O quizás simplemente… podríamos quedarnos así…

Kiseki lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así que de todas manera termine siendo tu mejor amigo? – quería molestarlo.

-¡Cierra la boca! – respondió malhumorado y algo sonrojado mirándolo de vuelta.

-Qué ¿Te avergüenza admitir que me quieres? – siguió burlándose.

-¡Ya cállate y olvida lo que dije! - gruño cruzándose de brazos, Kiseki rió divertido.

-Que importa lo que haya sido, ahora es ahora – luego se puso de pie – Nell y mi madre dijeron que iban a hacer rosquillas, vamos a robárselas.

.-

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-¡No me mires con esa cara de tonto, que pregunta más estúpida, salvándote, eso es lo que hago!

-¡¿Salvándome?! ¡Salvándome de qué, lo tengo todo controlado!

-¡Salvándote de cometer estupideces!

.-

-¡Una caja al día! – soltó Inuyasha aún agitado.

-¿Ah?

-¡Una caja de rosquillas al día!

-¡No puedo darte una al día, me dejaras en la banca rota! Si quieres te doy una al día, pero una caja ni lo sueñes.

-Está bien, está bien, lo dejaremos en dos al día, es mi última oferta.

-¡Bien, que sean dos! – Respondió con la voz ahogada.

Dos segundos más tardes ambos se levantaban del suelo sacudiéndose las ropas, Inuyasha fue el primero en notar el público que los rodeaba e inmediatamente preguntó por qué estaban todos ahí, Kagome lo miró con una cara de "¿En serio? ¿En serio lo estás preguntando?", pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos a la calle, no sé cómo soportas tanto este lugar – comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro como si nada – vaya, te vez horrible – rió Teo mientras avanzaban y las personas le daban el paso.

-¿Te ríes de mí? Como se nota que no te has mirado al espejo.

.-

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué tienes ese tono en tu celular?! ¡No puedo creer que todavía tengas esa grabación, bórrala en este instante!

-¿Por qué? Es el tono perfecto con una clara y absoluta verdad.

-¡Te aprovechaste de la situación, me engañaste para que me insultara a mí mismo!

-¿En serio? No me lo puedo creer – se burló con sarcasmo.

.-

-Ya dije que era una mala persona…

-No lo eres, sólo tienes un problema de estupidez

.-

-Olvídalo… últimamente sólo te estás forzando a ti mismo… - comentó algo deprimido al analizar su comportamiento de ese instante y el que había visto últimamente, cambió de tema – no tengo nada que hacer en la noche.

-¿Estás tratando de proponerme una cita? – Bromeó sabiendo que él pondría mala cara

.-

-Eres un descarado – comentó Inuyasha leyendo una revista al lado de la ventana mientras su mejor amigo pincelaba en la pared principal de su habitación, Inuyasha quería una decoración personalizada – no puedes ponerte celoso de Sasa, no después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Cierra el pico – comentó incomodo mientras seguía con su oficio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora sólo recordamos lo que nos conviene y lo otro al olvido? – Lo miró con aire indiferente – así no funciona el juego amigo mío.

.-

- ¿Y tú? – Me miró con sorpresa - ¿Vienes conmigo o qué?

Teo seguía con su cara de sorpresa, con los ojos bien abiertos hacia mí, parecía no creer lo que estaba sucediendo, le di unos segundos para que digiriese mi pregunta, aquello pareció resultar, porque se le aclaró el rostro y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo contemple una expresión de alivio en su cara.

-Me voy contigo – una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Eso pensé – creo que yo también sonreí, no lo sé bien.

.-

-¿Por qué insistes en quitarme lo único que me queda, Akito...? - su rostro reveló el cansancio.

-Yo sólo... - Inuyasha parecía arrepentido de llevar la discusión hasta ese punto - ok, lo siento, lo siento, yo sólo... no volveré a decirlo ¿Bien? - agarró uno de sus hombro - está bien sólo olvida lo que dije - luego lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un abrazo de reconciliación - ya está bien, voy a escoger el sabor de la torta si quieres - comentó mientras le revolvía la melena mientras mantenían el abrazo - lo haré si esos es lo que quieres.

-Está bien... gracias - respondió dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

-Tú también ven aquí - Inuyasha empujó a Kagome hacia el abrazo - supongo que esto debió ser lo primero que debí hacer, felicidades ¡Se van a casar! ¡Wuhuu! - bromeó al final con un gesto sacando un par de sonrisa en ambos - está bien… estaremos bien - terminó diciendo mientras desordenaba sus cabellos como si fuesen dos niños pequeños.

.-

– Sin ella yo no sé siquiera quién soy.

-Descuida, vamos a traerla de regreso aunque nos jodan en el intento.

.-

– Está decidido, iré a hablar con Yamamoto y no podrás detenerme.

-Lo sé – respondió con una resignación llena de enfado – es por eso que iré contigo.

.-

-¡¿Cómo mierda te metiste ahí?! – realmente parecía impresionado.

-¡Eso no importa, idiota, sólo sácame de aquí! – Comentó con disgusto.

-¡Sí, espera…! – se apresuró a decir y luego trató de entrar entre los cilindros, hizo un sinfín de movimientos engorrosos para tratar de entrar en ellos, con cada intento la vena en la frente de Takeda Teo aumentaba más y más, sobre todo cuando volvió a hablar – esto está complicado – comentó mientras seguía contorsionándose.

-¡Eres estúpido o qué! – gruño con desesperó - ¡No me quede atrapado entrando por ahí! – Inuyasha se exaltó - ¡Y si estoy atrapado entre estas cosas es obvio que no vas a poder entrar!

-¡¿Así es como tratas a quien viene a ayudarte?! – Lo regañó - ¡Mal agradecido!

-¡Pero si tienes el cerebro en el trasero!

.-

-Disculpa, pero yo lo vi primero – dijo escuchando exactamente la misma frase del otro lado con la expresión exacta de disgusto que él estaba haciendo en eso momento.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al igual que los ojos grises de quién estaba frente a él, traía una melena larga, el pelo le había crecido bastante y hacía que luciera mejor el tono ceniza de sus cabellos, Akito no lo podía creer, Teo estaba justo frente a sus narices sosteniendo el mismo ejemplar de comic que él después de meses sin verlo.

.-

-Para qué seguir corriendo si en verdad nunca vas a dejar de seguirme – concluyó él como si fuera obvio – estás enojado ¿No?

-¡¿Enojado?! – Bramó como si fuera un terrible chiste - ¡¿A ti te parece que estoy enojado?!

-No te culpo, volví a irme sin avisarte, volví a ni siquiera llamarte – realmente parecía lamentar ese hecho.

-No estoy enfadado por eso – respondió tajante, luego lo pensó un poco – aunque a decir verdad debería estarlo, no entiendo por qué no lo pensé – parecía molesto consigo mismo ante ese descubrimiento.

-Entonces estás enojado porque corrí, pero ya no estoy corriendo, así que ya no tienes que estar enojado – sonrió de forma dientuda.

.-

– No puedo acompañarte, no voy a ir en tu dirección.

-¿Aunque quieres hacerlo?

-Aunque realmente quiera hacerlo.

.-

En el último segundo le lanzó una sonrisa genuina, de esas cálidas y tranquilas que tienes en las tardes de verano.

.-

.-

.-

Un filo de muerte. Ambos cerraron sus ojos.

Estrépito.

Silencio...

.-

.-

.-

Y un poco más de silencio…

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Así que esto es estar muerto- pensó Teo – creo que no lo recordaba de esta manera, ni siquiera ha habido dolor… - lo pensó bien - ¿Por qué no hubo dolor?

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, un poco temerosos de lo que encontraría ahí. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar que antes, la figura de Akito seguía frente a él. Él también tenía los ojos abiertos, estaban expandidos de par en par ante la sorpresa y el filo de su espada estaba justo sobre el hombro de Kiseki, lista para partirlo por la mitad, sin embargo, esta quieta en su lugar, no se había movido. Takeda Teo no podía comprender ese acontecimiento, estaba seguro que ya no había tenido tiempo para reaccionar y detener su arma, y, a juzgar por la cara de Inuyasha, él tampoco podía creer un milagro como ese. Entonces, Teo vio el aura rodeando el cuerpo de Akito, un aura que no era suya, pero que él sabía a quién pertenecía. Miró un poco más allá, ahí estaba, había llegado en la camioneta, pero habían estado tan metidos en su mundo que ninguno de los dos la había sentido llegar. Era Kagome.

Ella había sido la responsable de paralizar el cuerpo de Sou Akito antes de que hubiese podido finalizar con su ataque definitivo hacia Takeda Teo. Inuyasha no podía mover ni un solo musculo, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Kiseki vio el rostro de Kagome, vio el enfado en ella, la determinación, Teo se exalto.

-¡No! – Chilló, pero fue demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se elevó a lo alto, Tessaiga salió disparada a otra dirección mientras que Akito seguía estático en los aires. Teo estaba totalmente lastimado, pero de todas formas se obligó a sí mismo a incorporar medio cuerpo.

-¡No lo hagas! – Rugió.

Pero Kagome no lo escuchó, sacudió de forma brusca el cuerpo de Akito varias veces en el aire y luego deshizo su poder causando que la gravedad reclamara el cuerpo del joven. Kiseki pegó un impulso sobre humano para lograr atajarlo antes de que se golpeara de forma irremediable contra el suelo.

-¡Akito! – Chilló sosteniendo el cuerpo del muchacho casi inconsciente - ¡Akito!

-¡Sube a la camioneta! – se oyó la voz de Kagome.

-¡No! – Contestó con enfado -¡No tenías que lastimarlo!

-¡Mira lo que él te ha hecho a ti!

-¡Eso no importa, tú no tenía por qué lastimarlo! – Inuyasha escuchaba la discusión con los sentidos algo aturdidos, tenía los ojos fijos en Teo, sonrió torpemente, él se veía preocupado.

-¡Ven!

-¡Espera hasta que…! – no pudo seguir hablando, Kagome había decidido hacerlo por las malas, lo paralizo y lo elevo en el aire haciendo que soltara bruscamente a su amigo, el cuerpo aturdido de Inuyasha quedó boca abajo mirando en dirección a la camioneta, vio claramente como la fuerza llevaba a Teo hasta el interior del vehículo.

Luego Kagome subió en el asiento del conductor, todas la puertas se cerraron y el vehículo se puso en marcha dejando una ruta de polvo tras de sí. Inuyasha se quedo ahí, quieto en su lugar… luego rió un poco, lo aturdido se le había pasado, aunque todavía estaba mareado. Se giró y quedó tendido de espaldas, estuvo un rato con los brazos estirados sobre la tierra, pero luego no pudo evitar llevarse ambas manos hacia el rostro, tapó sus ojos con sus palmas y apretó su cabeza, al igual que hizo presión con su mandíbula. En ese momento sólo tenía una cosa en mente, y eran su propia filosofía acerca de Takeda Teo, una que no fue capaz de recordar sino hasta ese punto.

_"Es bueno manipulando a las personas, tú ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando él lo hace… Puedes ver cuando se lo hace a otros, pero no cuando te lo hace a ti"_

Sí… definitivamente era el mejor en ese oficio.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Monster)

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Takeda Teo aún no sabe diferenciar entre el limite que puede y no puede cruzar, en medio de eso cayó Akito, quien sólo pudo darse cuenta de la verdad en el ultimo momento. La huida se ha reanudado ¿Cuanto más podrán aguantar de esa manera? ¿Acaso aún están a tiempo de alcanzarlos? ¡Próximo capitulo todo se complica aún más!<strong>_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, por favor dejen todos sus comentarios, hasta la opinión más pequeña. Saludos!**_


	116. Chapter 116

**Hikari Taisho: **Sólo fue actuación, la locura aún no llega a tanto.

**Patt: **Lo sé, todo este drama te confunde, sobre todo la personalidad de Teo, creo que es la más bizarra y encantadora de la vida jajaj. Algunas de tus dudas están en este capitulo, hay nuevo giro en la historia, así que entra preparada.

**jezabel: **Me alegra que ta haya gustado tanto para leerlo más de un vez. La bronca se viene ahora, así que disfruta.

**Aniita: **Para aclararte un poco, Kagome llega y lo primero que ve es a un Teo en condiciones lamentables y a un Inuyasha a punto de matarlo. Simplemente actuó en su defensa y se dispuso a escapar, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

**Guest: **Hola! Escribes desde el celular? Porque debo confesar que me ha costado mucho decifrar tu comentario, creo que lo que entendí fue que quería golpear a todos jajaj. Perdón si tenías alguna pregunta que no respondí, pero en verdad me costó entender.

**belencita: **A mi también me encanta esa amistad, siempre quise desarrollarla, desde "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida".

**titi: **Te manipulo como sólo él sabe hacerlo jajaj

**Ashley Higurashi: **En este capitulo está la clara explicación de por qué lo hizo. En cuanto a lo de la preocupación por Teo, no debería extrañarte, es la familia de él la que lo está siguiendo. Y sobre Inuyasha, por supuesto que la quiere. Tienes razón, son muchas emociones a la vez, creo que eso ayuda a darle más vida a la historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y finalmente hemos llegado al 2015! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS! Espero lo hayan pasado tan bien como yo, y si no fue así, pues que entonces se vea recompensado en el transcurso del año. Gracias por terminar un nuevo año conmigo, hoy puedo decir con seguridad, que esta vez sí será el ultimo, y me siento sumamente agradecida de que todos ustedes hayan ocupado tiempo de sus día poniendo atención a un producto de mi imaginación. ¡Feliz 2015 a todos! <em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

_**Vigésimo Primero - **Tengo la memoria de la primera vez que te vi, de esa muchacha asustada en la cabaña, de esa niña que corría, la sonrisa de esa joven amable y sensata, que no sabía guardar rencor por demasiado tiempo... Tengo la memoria de la muchacha que fuiste alguna vez, del destello de tus ojos y la alegre fe que tenías por el futuro. También tenías tristezas en tus pies, tristezas que solían derrumbarte, pero que luego dejaron de hacerlo... Ahora nada te derrumba, eres una piedra firme y resistente, un alma inquebrantable... Eso es por qué yo puse mis manos sobre ti ¿Verdad? ¿Eso es porque mi tormenta te azotó? Nunca quise quebrarte, siempre tuve miedo de que mi tacto destruyera las cosas hermosas en ti, sin embargo, mi brazo se estiró y mis dedos te tocaron, te infecte con mi oscuridad, no fui capaz de evitarlo... Ahora te sostengo con fuerza, y me niego a soltarte, a pesar de que sé que mi tacto puede borrar todo lo que alguna vez fuiste... _

_**.-**_

(Interpol - The New)

-Tenemos que volver… - soltó Kiseki con algo de dificultad desde el asiento del copiloto.

-No, no lo haremos, tu familia está por aquí – Kagome siguió con su vista fija en el camino, su pie derecho no había dejado de apretar el acelerador.

-Pero Akito…

-¡Akito te ha dejado como un saco de papas! – Gruñó ella apretando con fuerza el volante, realmente estaba enfadada por eso – no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de algo así, está bien que quiera detenernos, pero esto… ¡Esto no se lo perdono! - apretó un poco más el acelerador – iba a matarte, iba a matarte ¡Dios santo, Inuyasha iba a matarte! ¡Si no fuera porque logré llegar a tiempo…!

-Está bien… - contestó apoyando su cuerpo cansado sobre el cristal de la ventana.

-¡¿No se supone que era tú mejor amigo?! ¡Qué! ¡¿Acaso resultó que de verdad siempre te ha guardado rencor?!

-Eso no es así… - respondió de la misma manera mientras desviaba la vista hacia afuera.

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios le pasó?! – Gruñó con impotencia - ¡No entiendo cómo pudo hacer algo así!

-Él simplemente lo hizo y ya.

-¡El Inuyasha que conozco jamás lo hubiera hecho! – Continuó desesperándose de notarlo tan tranquilo - ¡No puedo perdonarlo! ¡El Inuyasha que conozco incluso daría la vida por ti, no entiendo cómo…! – algo hizo click en su cabeza en un solo segundo, frenó de súbito, tan fuerte que ambos se echaron para delante con el impulso, las ruedas sacaron polvo al camino y el roce de la goma con el pavimento hizo un chirrido ensordecedor. Por suerte eran los únicos en el camino.

Hubo silencio, ambos se reacomodaron en su lugar, Kagome se veía agitada y Teo parecía tenso, él sabía perfectamente lo que venía, ella lo había descubierto por completo.

-Inuyasha jamás hubiera hecho algo así… - musitó razonando a situación, luego su rostro se giró lentamente hacía quien no fue capaz de mirarla y mantuvo su rostro de frente – tú lo provocaste… tú hiciste que él intentara matarte.

Silencio…

-¿Lo provocaste? – preguntó, las manos le temblaban.

-Ya lo afirmaste – respondió sin mirarla - ¿Por qué ahora lo preguntas?

-¡¿Lo provocaste?! - insistió, necesitaba que él respondiera. Pero no, él no lo hizo, sólo mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente y apretó los labios - ¿Entonces, a esto te referías cuando dijiste que ibas a seguir haciéndome llorar? – sintió una presión en el pecho, él no respondió - ¡Responde alguna jodida pregunta! – Estalló - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

-Tú sabes por qué – dijo al fin volteando su rostro hacia ella – esta era la solución.

-¿Entonces la culpa te comió otra vez? – Estaba enfadada, él sólo la miró sin decir nada, él sí estaba escrito en toda su cara – eres tan egoísta – le lanzó.

-No pienso que haya sido algo egoísta.

-¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – Su voz era raspada - ¿No pensaste en lo que le hacías a él?

-Lo hice…

-Si de verdad hubieras conseguido que te matara, le hubieras arruinado la vida, él no podría vivir con eso – lo miró fijo para recalcarlo – lo hubieras destrozado para siempre.

-Lo sé… - no parecía feliz – pero no podía ser otro que no fuera Akito, si me tengo que morir, quien se encargue de eso no puede ser otro más que Akito…

-¡A costa de tus manipulaciones! – Estaba realmente furiosa - ¡Y qué pasa conmigo, qué pasa con tu promesa, que pasa con todo eso de no separarnos!

-No me quiero separar de ti – parecía sincero.

-¡Pero intentaste que Inuyasha te matara!

-Lo sé, lo sé…- ahora parecía estarlo lamentando – yo… yo simplemente vi la oportunidad de que todo se solucionara… yo sólo pensé que todo estaría mejor así, Kagome yo… - fue callado por una bofetada.

-¡Tu no piensas, ese es tu problema! – Él tenía la mejilla de un rojo ardiente - ¡¿Te crees que eres el único loco aquí?! ¡¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras conseguido tus planes de hoy?!

-Tendrías un futuro – contestó olvidando el reciente golpe.

-¡No! ¡Hubiese matado a Inuyasha! – Kiseki se congelo - ¡Lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos!

-Qué estás…- se mostraba un poco incrédulo ante eso – tu no…

-¡¿Qué no recuerdas que estuve a punto de matar a alguien una vez?! – Realmente estaba hablando en serio y eso lo desconcertaba - Si tú te mueres yo simplemente me vuelvo loca. Si alguien te lastima, lo lastimaré de vuelta, si alguien te mata, lo matare de vuelta ¡Incluso si ese alguien es Inuyasha!

-No digas cosas que…

-¡Sabes cuánto amo a Inuyasha! ¿No? – Él asintió con velocidad - ¿Entonces por qué quieres obligarme a hacer algo así? ¡Porque es verdad, te juro que lo haré, no me importa si fue manipulación tuya, si él llega a matarte yo lo mato a él!

-No puedes hacerle eso a Akito – respondió atónito.

-¡Entonces deja de intentar de que él te mate!

-Kagome…

-¡No estás entendiendo! – Grito con más fuerza - ¡¿Te crees que eres el único villano aquí?! ¡Di la verdad, tú no eres algo como eso! ¡Pero yo sí puedo serlo! – Eso lo sorprendió aún más - ¡Me enfrentaré a quién sea por nosotros, incluso a ti! ¡Si me dices que te arrepientes, no me importa, te secuestrare! ¡Esto ya se salió de mi cordura y no me interesa en lo absoluto que sea así! – terminó por gritar mientras volvía a hacer avanzar el vehículo, ella continuó conduciendo con la tención en sus manos y aguantando su ira, mientras que Teo intentaba digerir la reciente discusión ¿Cuándo había sido que ambos habían perdido la cordura hasta ese extremo?

Hubo silencio, él se reacomodó en su lugar, volvió a sentir las heridas de su cuerpo.

-No me arrepiento… vamos a hacer esto hasta el final – soltó desde su lugar, ella tardó en responder.

-Lo dijiste una vez.

-Soy el lado débil de esta relación – contestó con ironía – pero tienes razón, no puedo hacerle eso a Akito, no puedo hacerte eso a ti… en serio lo matarías – ahora estaba seguro de eso.

-Lo haría.

-Estamos de siquiátrico – rió un poco, luego se cayó de forma súbita – no más estupideces, vamos a tomarlo con frialdad… ahora sí – continuó apoyando su cabeza en el cristal – ahora sí que asumo por completo las consecuencias de esta decisión.

Sólo en ese instante, Takeda Teo se dio cuenta que hasta ese minuto, realmente nunca había aceptado completamente lo que estaba haciendo al huir. Pero ahora quizás sí lo hacía, ahora lo aceptaba, eso es lo que quería creer. No se podía volver a basilar.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Inuyasha seguía en la misma posición en la que se había quedado cuando hoyó el sonido de las ruedas acercándose, sus ante brazos tapaban su rostro de tal forma que sólo dejaban al descubierto su boca, aún mantenía los dientes apretados, y el toque de rabia e impotencia a flor de piel. Oyó como una puerta se abría seguida de otra, luego los pasos acelerados que se dirigían hasta él, alguien se agachó de forma brusca donde estaba él levantando polvo con sus talones.

-¿Qué pasó? – Sintió la voz nerviosa y una mano que le tocaba el hombro - ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado con Teo, Akito? – Ren sonaba sumamente ansioso.

-¡Él no está aquí! – Se oyó el grito de Akatski, al parecer él, Makoto y Suzuki se habían dedicado a registrar el lugar como primer movimiento - ¿Dónde está? – ahora se escuchaba cerca, había corrido hasta donde estaba Akito - ¡Qué demonios pasó aquí! ¡Por qué está todo pelado!

-¡¿Puedes calmarte?! – Lo detuvo Suzuki - ¡Está en el suelo, primero hay que ver si él está bien! – Inuyasha sintió que alguien más ponía sus manos sobre él, probablemente era la misma mujer que estaba hablando - ¿Estás herido? ¿Puedes moverte? Inuyasha, necesitamos que digas algo.

-Puede que Teo le quemara la garganta – comento la voz de Io.

-No es momento para ese tipo de comentarios – habló la dura voz de Ren, se había molestado – Inuyasha ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué usaste a Tessaiga? ¿Acaso reapareció Taneda Yuiko? – sonaba expectante.

-Él no se ve bien… - murmuró Makoto cerca de Suzuki.

-No… - se animó a decir Inuyasha – No estoy bien…

-¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó Suzuki mientras él asentía aún con los brazos sobre su cara - ¿Te duele una herida? ¿Te duele el cuerpo? – Siguió preguntando ella mientras que Inuyasha negaba con la cabeza a las dos preguntas – entonces por qué… - ella no parecía comprender, pero como siempre, el listo de Ren se hizo una leve imagen de la situación y, decidió hablar interrumpiendo a Suzuki.

-¿Él te hizo algo Akito-chan? - la pregunta hizo algo frío el ambiente, Inuyasha volvió a no gesticular palabra, ni a producir movimiento. Ren suspiró lamentándose y rascó la piel de su frente – Teo te ha hecho algo malo ¿No?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Intervino Akatski – está claro que está ileso, aquí lo único que ocurrió es que Teo se ha vuelto a escapar.

-No te haría mal escuchar al resto – comento Makoto tratando de no lanzarle algo insultante.

-¡Qué se supone que tengo que escuchar si él no dice nada! – gruñó en respuesta mientras Inuyasha se incorporaba a medias, quedando sentado sobre la tierra, Ren y Suzuki seguían junto a él.

-Tu hermano es un gilipollas – soltó Inuyasha mirando sus propias rodillas.

-Qué pasó aquí Inuyasha – insistió Akatski con la vista fija en el mencionado – este rastro es claramente obra tuya.

-¿Aparecieron los vestigios de los enmascarados y tuviste que agitar la espada? – Io estaba tratando de analizar la situación – luego de eso, puedo supone que llegó Higurashi, y Teo te abandonó a tu suerte para marcharse con ella - Akito no respondió.

-Di de una vez qué fue… - Akatski no pudo terminar.

-Agite la espada para matar a Teo – dijo mirando fijamente a aquel que tenía el mismo rostro que su mejor amigo – trate de matarlo.

Las pupilas de Akatski crecieron a tope, Makoto tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente y agarrarlo por detrás antes de que pudiese abalanzarse sobre Inuyasha, quien aún permanecía sentado sobre la tierra y había vuelto a ver hacia sus propias rodillas mientras oía todos los inultos irrepetibles que soltaba el mayor de los gemelos hacia su persona. Todos habían quedados en shock con esa declaración, sin embargo, la exaltación de Akatski lograba disimularlo.

-Akito – la mano de Ren que sostenía el hombro de Inuyasha se sintió más apretada que antes – tengo un enorme deseo de poner negativamente mis manos sobre ti – su rostro se mostraba sereno, pero su voz era claramente amenazante – pero algo de mi lado sensato dice que debo escucharte, así que te recomiendo que te apresures.

-No hay otra explicación, Inuyasha sólo ha considerado que esa era la única solución para salvar a todas esas personas que Takeda Teo terminaría matando – comentó Io como si eso fuera lógico.

-Necesito que hables ahora – el apretón de Ren fue más intenso, así que Inuyasha decidió mirarlo, algo en su mirada hizo que Ren decidiera soltarlo.

-De cierta forma Yamamoto tiene razón – el comienzo no sonó bien, Akatski forcejeo un poco más - pero yo no fui quien lo pensó, fue él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Inuyasha oyó la voz de Suzuki por detrás de su oído, su vista seguía fija en el rostro de Ren.

-Si Teo se muere, Kagome ya no se morirá y aquella personas que se supone que morirán por su locura tampoco lo harán, si cortas el lazo, toda la conexión se rompe – Akatski había dejado de forcejear, estaba escuchando con atención - ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos? Esa de que él es buen manipulador…

-Puedes ver cuando manipula a otros, pero no puedes ver cuando te lo hace a ti… - murmuró Ren como si un click sonara en su cabeza.

-Le creí, en serio le creí toda la mierda que me lanzó – siguió hablando con una expresión lamentable en sus facciones – quiero decir… intenté no hacerlo, porque las cosas que soltaba eran putrefactas, no quería creerle, pero en serio… - su mandíbula se tensó – Teo es jodidamente bueno mintiendo… Jodidamente bueno.

-Oh…- Ren lo había comprendido.

-Estaba desesperado, no me dejo alternativa, él sólo hizo lo que quiso y me condujo a eso – la angustia se le notó más – no quería hacerlo, él sabía que yo no quería hacerlo, pero aún así presionó y presionó y presionó, y yo… - se agarró la cabeza con fuerza – casi lo mato… - musitó con angustia, Ren lo sostuvo en sus brazos, entendía por el horrible momento que estaba pasando - ¡Santo cielo, casi lo mato! – Dio un grito ahogado - ¡Casi lo mato!

-Bueno, supongo que podemos agregar esto a la lista de cosas que Takeda Teo no sabe hacer bien – comentó Io – no es buen hijo, no es buen hermano, y claramente, tampoco es buen amigo.

-¡Cierra el hocico! – Gruñó Ren mientras trataba de sostener a un Akito que parecía desmoronarse ante lo que pudo haber hecho y de milagro no terminó.

-Lo siento, sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que esto ha pasado sólo por las decisiones que tú has tomado.

-Qué demonios… - Ahora Makoto sujetaba a Akatski para que no se fuera contra Io.

-Hay que aceptar, que en parte, la inestabilidad emocional de Teo se debe a su padre – declaró con seriedad.

La discusión entre Yamamoto Io y Takeda Akatski continuó por más tiempo, pero Inuyasha ya no los estaba escuchando, él seguía sumido en su situación, en lo que había pasado, en lo que pudo haber hecho ese día… Takeda Teo, su mejor amigo, hundido por la culpa y la desesperación de encontrar una salida en medio de tanto caos, no había encontrado nada mejor que terminarlo todo con su muerte, y, al igual que la fantástica primera idea, también tuvo la fantástica segunda idea de quien se encargara de su muerte fuera él. Teo había querido morir en manos de Akito, Teo le había echado ese peso encima sin siquiera consultárselo, sin siquiera haber tenido la consideración de pensar en cómo le afectaría a él ese hecho. Takeda Teo había sido el hombre egoísta que siempre había sido… al menos en eso no había mentido. No pensó en él, jamás pensó en profundidad en lo que significaría para Akito todo eso, y si lo pensó, lo ignoró por completo, lo pasó por alto como si no hubiese tenido la menor importancia. Y bien… quizás, si Akito nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, aquello no hubiese sido tan cruel, pero… pero Teo había decidido despedirse con aquella sonrisa de verano, Teo había pedido perdón con aquella sonrisa de verano, Teo le dijo que lo quería con esa estúpida sonrisa de verano… y con ese segundo acto egoísta… destrozar por completo el alma de Sou Akito. Quien, para siempre tendría en su cabeza el rostro sonriente del mejor amigo que había atravesado con su espada… quien siempre tendría en la mente que la muerte de Takeda Teo la había provocado él… quien se moriría con el peso de haber aniquilado a su mejor amigo, de haber exterminado a quien tanto quería…

Takeda Teo había tenido un instante de culpa, y por ese instante, decidió condenar para siempre a Sou Akito, decidió romper el espíritu de su mejor amigo. ¿Acaso había forma de perdonar su crueldad…? Porque no había otra forma de describirlo. Había sido cruel, jodidamente cruel… E Inuyasha sintió que ni siquiera sus padres lo habían lastimado tanto como lo hizo el joven de cabello ceniza.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Por qué te detienes aquí? – Preguntó un Teo un tanto alarmado cuando Kagome estacionó la camioneta y apagó el motor frente a un concurrido minimarket.

-Necesitamos vendas y medicamentos.

-Estoy bien – él la atajó cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¿Bromeas, no? – respondió algo incrédula.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, Kagome.

-No puedo avanzar si te veo en esas condiciones, incluso necesitas ropa.

-Está no está tan mal.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, él era un desastre, estaba completamente sucio, de hecho, también necesitaba un baño, pero estaba claro que en ese instante él no lo tomaría, por el momento sólo podía quitarle esos embarrados harapos.

Kagome insistió en bajar, tuvo que forcejear un poco para que el la soltara, además de que la discusión se alargo un poco, ya que Teo saco el argumento de que ni siquiera tenían dinero, pero Kagome contra-argumento mostrándole un par de billetes escondidos bajo la goma de los pies. Finalmente no hubo nada más por decir, y Kiseki se quedó solo en el estacionamiento aguardando a que ella regresara.

Quería salir pronto de ahí, ahora que sabía que ya no eran buscados sólo por tres personas, sino que por seis, su alarma interna se encendió, aquello era peligroso, si Kozu Ren y Yamamoto Io estaban siendo capaces de trabajaran juntos después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, entonces quería decir que iban con todo. Lo mismo iba para la dupla Sasawaka Makoto y Takeda Akatski, y, si para más remate sumaban a Kohishikawa Suzuki en la ecuación, entonces el ataque se venía atómico. Pero en verdad, eso no era lo más preocupante en ese instante. Lo más preocupante era Akito… Estaba seguro que debía estar odiándolo en ese preciso instante, mal que mal, al final se dio cuenta de toda la treta. Recordó su rostro angustiado y se llevó las manos a la cara, sólo entonces se dio cuenta que le dolía como los mil demonios, movió el espejo del retrovisor para verse ¡Y vaya sorpresa! Ya notaba por qué Kagome había sido tan insistente, estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, tenía hinchado los pómulos y la boca, sus ojos estaban morados, había un chichón en su frente y cortes en su ceja, mejilla, labios y nariz, de hecho, puede que la ultima hubiese estado un poco rota, así que se llevó los pulgares hasta la nariz y apretó el hueso… algo crujió cuando se acomodó y un alarido salió de él, ya no era un posiblemente, era un, sí, la nariz estaba rota.

Se acomodó un poco en el asiento, su cuerpo le peso unas cinco veces más, sintió dolor desde todos lados, estaba realmente apaleado, sin embargo, donde él dolor fue más punzante fue en su hombro. Echó un vistazo levantando la sucia ropa de su hombro dañado, miro unos segundos y despego la mirada rápidamente, definitivamente eso no se veía bien, Kagome lo haría picadillos en cuanto lo viera, su perfecta y dedicada curación estaba totalmente arruinada.

Miró hacía la entrada de la tienda esperando ver el rostro conocido de su novia, pero sólo había extraños que entraban y salían del lugar con absoluta despreocupación, sintió deseo de salir de la camioneta y salir a buscarla por su cuenta, pero tan pronto lo intento, un intenso dolor muscular inundó su cuerpo. No, el moverse no era opción en ese minuto, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que seguir esperando mientras estúpidamente trataba de llamar a Kagome de forma mental, estaba claro de que eso tampoco funcionaría, pero era mucho mejor que sólo quedarse mirando. Le urgía marcharse pronto, aún no estaban lo suficientemente lejos del incidente anterior y era probable que les estuvieran siguiendo la pista desde cerca, ya que, si él estuviese en el lugar de ellos, ese sería el momento perfecto para intensificar la búsqueda y atacar, ese era el movimiento inteligente, y, si de algo estaba seguro, era de que su padre era inteligente.

No estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con su familia cara a cara, antes lo estaba, la verdad es que ya no tanto, estaba un poco asustado. En su cabeza volvió a visualizar el contexto y la escena en la que estaba parado, y la verdad era, que por el lado que se le mirase, Kagome y él eran los malos. Eran ellos los que estaban sentenciando a un centenar de personas a muerte, nadie más. Hace un tiempo lo aceptaba, pero sinceramente en ese momento se sentía alterado de provocarlo, de enfrentar pesadillas todavía peores de las que ya enfrentaba, y, sin embargo, todavía seguía creyendo que moriría si se apartaba de Kagome, no quería alejarse de ella, no podía. Y a la vez, no quería ser un asesino. No sabía qué hacer, realmente no sabía qué rayos hacer, pero por el momento, lo único que tenía en mente era alejarse lo antes posible de ese lugar, huir muy lejos donde nadie fuese capaz de encontrarlos.

Finalmente vio la figura femenina que había estado esperando, ella salió tranquilamente del local cargando un par de bolsas, caminó hasta la camioneta cómo si nada malo estuviese pasando y eso estresó un poco más a Teo, quien comenzó a hacerle gestos para que se apresurara de una buena vez. Ella, al llegar, se paró junto la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, dejando la mayoría de las bolsas a los pies de Kiseki, quedándose sólo con una en mano que contenía el botiquín improvisado que fue a conseguir.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó con impaciencia.

-Voy a curarte esas heridas – respondió con calma sacando una botella con agua.

-Eso lo hacemos después, ahora sube y conduce.

-No puede concentrarme si veo tu cara en ese estado – humedeció un paño para ponérselo en la cara, él la alejó con un movimiento de su mano.

-¿Qué no ves que esto es urgente? ¡Kagome, tenemos que irnos, ya!

-Esto también es urgente – contestó algo irritada mientras apartaba su mano y ponía el paño húmedo sobre su rostro lastimado.

-Me estás desesperando – comentó mientras ella le limpiaba la cara.

-Después de lo de hoy, creo que demás está decir que no tienes voz para hablar así – respondió mientras seguía ocupándose de sus heridas y él tenía que tragarse sus palabras, mal que mal, ella tenía razón – tomate las pastillas de la bolsa, relajarán tus músculos y reducirán las hinchazones – él obedeció.

Kiseki dejó que se ocupara de él, eso era mejor que iniciar nuevamente una discusión, no quería eso, no quería desperdiciar su valioso tiempo con esa mujer en discusiones que no irían a ninguna parte. Lanzó un largo suspiro, miró la vista que tenía frente al parabrisas mientras el paño que Kagome había humedecido por segunda vez se teñía de carmesí, las personas pasaban con despreocupación, el cielo estaba insistentemente azul, no había ni una sola nube a la cual poder descifrar, en realidad, no había absolutamente nada interesante que contemplar, así que no pudo evitar evocar los recuerdos de unas horas atrás, una imagen en particular inundaba sus recuerdo, y eso hizo que la angustia y la impaciencia rebrotaran.

-Tenemos que irnos… - repitió, pero esta vez, lo murmuró algo bajo.

-Lo sé, lo sé – respondió mientras abría algunos parches para ponerle en la cara, ya había terminado de lavar las heridas - lo haremos en cuanto termine – estaba concentrada en su tarea.

-No puedo encontrarme con él, Kagome… - siguió mientras ella ponía el primer parce en su mejilla – no puedo hacerlo.

-Inuyasha lo superará – respondió mientras se disponía a abrir el siguiente apósito.

-Lo hice llorar… - susurró arrepentido, ella siguió haciendo lo que hacía de una manera más lenta – lo hice llorar como a un crio – Kagome puso el próximo apósito sobre su nariz – él jamás va a perdonarme Kagome – lo estaba lamentando desde el fondo de su corazón – no podré soportarlo cuando diga que me odia.

-No te odia… - respondió calmadamente – lo va a superar, créeme – volvió a tomar el paño para echarle agua nuevamente, su siguiente objetivo era el hombro – yo ya lo he hecho montones de veces.

Eso fue un tanto rudo, pero cierto, Kiseki no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Kagome le indicó que rasgara la polera para poder limpiar la zona afecta, pero cuando iba a obedecer, una ráfaga pasó por detrás de Kagome, seguida de una voz conocida que pronunció su nombre. Sorpresa total. Kagome no le dio tiempo de nada, por inercia, tal cual como si fuera un simple instinto, se volteo y lanzó un impacto de energía espiritual, el cual lanzó a Sasawaka Makoto a diez metros contra la acera. "¡Mierda!" Exclamó Teo al ver lo sucedido, mientras que su novia, aún con la respiración agitada por la sorpresa y por lo que había hecho, lanzó el paño sobre su novio y corrió al asiento del conductor. Kiseki cerró con fuerza su puerta a la vez que oía que se cerraba la que estaba al otro extremo, Kagome hizo el contacto y encendió el motor, sacó el freno de mano, piso el embriague para realizar el cambio y luego siguió con el acelerador, antes de que se marcharan por completo Takeda Teo pudo ver por uno de los espejos cómo Makoto se reincorporaba lentamente de la acera, definitivamente el golpe le había dolido.

-¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije! – Seguía exclamando Teo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y miraba el camino que estaban dejando atrás.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, no tienes por qué repetirlo! – Respondió ella con un tono un tanto histérico, su corazón aún estaba un poco agitado por la sorpresa - ¿Él estaba bien, cierto? ¿Lo viste? ¿Estaba bien, no? ¡Oh, por favor dime que estaba bien!

-¡Sí, sí, lo estaba! – Contestó volviendo a sentarse derecho – pero no estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo para nosotros.

-¡Cómo que…!- iba a regañarlo por eso, pero de pronto llegó un segundo susto, un fuerte manotazo impacto la ventana junto a Teo y el rostro de Makoto apareció justo ahí.

Kagome gritó y Kiseki volvió a exclamar "Mierda" con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior mientras se alejaba un poco de la ventana por la impresión, Sasa estaba corriendo junto a ellos.

-¡Ya fue suficiente de este juego, paren los dos! – Se le oyó gritar desde fuera.

-¡Acelera, acelera! – gritaba Kiseki golpeando el volante.

-¡Eso hago! – Chilló Kagome en respuesta, quien ya estaba excediendo los 200 kilómetros por hora.

-¡Entonces por qué no lo parece! – Exclamó mientras miraba a Makoto que seguía golpeando la ventana y exclamando que se detuvieran.

-¡Es Makoto por todos los cielos, aunque acelere a 400 kilometro por hora de igual forma nos alcanzará!

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – Respondió agarrándose la cabeza - ¡Mierda. Mierda, mierda! ¡MIERDA! – Golpeó fuerte la ventana dejando una pequeña fisura - ¡Vete de aquí, infeliz! ¡VETE!

-¡Detengan la camioneta, detengan esta estupidez!

-¡Lárgate de aquí Sasawaka! – volvió a gritar con euforia.

Sasa puso mala cara y se alejó de la ventana junto a Kiseki, por un segundo ambos creyeron que se había rendido, pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo iluso de ese pensamiento. Sintieron un golpe en la parte de atrás, Sasa se había subido a la caja de la camioneta y ahora estaba pegado a la ventana que conectaba con la cabina.

-¡Se que ya han perdido algo de civilización, pero de verdad esto tiene que parar!

-¡Muevete de izquierda a derecha! – indicó Teo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que te muevas de izquierda a derecha, desestabiliza a Sasawaka!

-¡Te estoy escuchando! – indicó el mencionado atrás.

-¡Me importa una mierda! – Gruño cabreado mirando hacia atrás, luego volvió a Kagome - ¡Hazlo!

-Pero se puede caer…

-¡Él se subió ahí, él es responsable de si se cae! – Grito para luego sujetar el volante por sí mismo, de inmediato Mako sintió el brusco empuje hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, como si se tratara de un niño divirtiéndose en el volante.

-¡Basta ya! – lo alejó Kagome, por unos segundo ambos soltaron el volante, justo cuando venía otro vehículo por la pista contraría.

-¡Mirada al frente! – Golpeó Mako al notarlo, Kagome pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo y estabilizar el volante a último segundo, un gran bocinazo se escucho desde atrás.

-Eso estuvo cerca - suspiró Kagome, luego gruñó a su acompañante - ¡No vuelvas a tomar el volante!

-¡Quiero que Sasawaka salga de aquí! – se volteo y golpeó la pequeña ventana - ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Pero mírate la cara eres un desastre – comentó Sasa mientras lo miraba bien.

-¡Y eso qué importa!

-Sou no tenía heridas, pero se veía mucho más triste que tú.

-¡Cierra el hocico! – Gruñó más fuerte, ese comentario no era el adecuado en ese instante.

-Ya deténganse, no tiene sentido que continúen – lo ignoró por completo – Kozu los vio en el estacionamiento y me envió a verificar, ya incluso les he enviado un mensaje de dónde estamos, vienen en camino.

-¡Entonces mándale otro diciendo que nos perdiste!

-Se acabo el juego Takeda, han perdido.

-¡Yo seré el que decida si he perdido o no!

-¡Kiseki!- Lo llamó Kagome – están aquí – dijo mirando por uno de los espejos retrovisores.

Efectivamente, más atrás, un automóvil y una furgoneta se acercaban a toda velocidad, no había que tener la imaginación muy amplia para darse cuenta de quién más correría a esa velocidad por la carretera a parte de ellos.

-Tenemos que cambiar, déjame conducir a mí.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que me dejes conducir a mí!- movió su pierna para ser él quien presionara el acelerado en vez de ella - pasa por encima mío sin soltar el volante.

-¡Estás herido!

-¡Eso vale coña!

-No voy a pasarte el volante, Kiseki!

-¡Manejo mejor que tú, manejo mejor que cualquiera, demonios!

-¡NO VOY A PASARTELO! – Respondió tajantemente, él iba a responder un vez más, pero no se dieron cuenta de cuando una furgoneta apareció en la pista contraria mientras tocaba la bocina, era Akatski.

Los ojos de los gemelos se encontraron a través del cristal, Teo sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando éste decidió abrir la ventana, al parecer quería iniciar una conversación, Kagome iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Kiseki la detuvo "No lo hagas", dijo con rapidez, se veía tenso.

-¡Baja de ahí y habla conmigo! – Se oyó el grito de Akatski.

-Kiseki… - Kagome hizo ademán de querer bajar la ventana.

-No, no, no lo hagas, en serio, por favor, no bajes esa ventana – la mano que la detenía temblaba.

-¡Te estoy hablando imbécil! - Se volvió a oír a Akatski.

-Te están hablando – se escuchó a Mako por detrás.

Luego otro bocinazo, está vez del otro extremo, era él automóvil que conducía su padre, con tanta distracción habían bajado la velocidad haciéndoles fácil alcanzarlos, también lo oyó gritar su nombre, todo aquello lo estaba abordando de un momento a otro, por un lado le gritaba su hermano, por el otro su padre, escuchaba a Makoto en la parte de atrás y la respiración agitada de Kagome junto a él, se sentía a tope, atrapado, agarró su cabeza entre sus palmas y se apretó la cabeza tal como apretó sus parpados y su mandíbula. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Qué debían hacer!

Se oyeron otros agresivos bocinazos que venían del carril contrario, era una carretera algo solitaria, pero de vez en cuando también transitaban desde la dirección contraria, y Akatski tenía que disminuir la velocidad y volver a meterse en el carril que le correspondía, no obstante, no tardaba en volver al lado junto a la camioneta, y por consiguiente, a volver a gritar el nombre de su hermano, el cual continuaba estrujando su cabeza al borde de la desesperación.

-Voy a detenerme…- musitó Kagome congelando al joven, pisó el embriague y bajó el cambio – no sé qué hacer, no sé…

-No puedes detenerte – Teo la estaba mirando, había olvidado seguir apretando – van a separarnos – el rostro de Kagome se volvió melancólico - ¡Van a separarnos, no puedes detenerte! – grito con desesperación, Kagome parecía que rompería en llantos en cualquier momento.

-Hazle caso a Kagome, deténganse ahora, antes de que sea tarde.

-¡CALLATE! – Rugió dando un golpe a la ventanilla que hizo que Makoto cayera sobre su trasero. Luego volvió a prestar su atención a Kagome – no te preocupes, lo voy a solucionar, lo voy a solucionar.

Acto siguiente, bajo el vidrio de su ventana, por un momento sus ojos y los de su padre se encontraron, pero no tardo en desviar la mirada, una llamarada fuego nació de su mano derecha, estaba concentrado en uno de los neumáticos traseros, a esa velocidad era peligroso, pero en ese instante no sabía qué más hacer. Estaba a punto de lanzarla, cuando el vidrio del asiento trasero del automóvil se bajo y el cuerpo de Teo se paralizó.

-¡¿Ahora piensas matarnos?! – Grito Inuyasha, se veía enojado - ¡Qué tan demente estás!

Eso fue suficiente para que Teo hiciera desaparecer la llama de su mano y regresara completamente a su asiento mientras volvía a subir la ventana, su respiración volvió a agitarse mientras oía los bocinazos de su padre y Akatski.

-Kiseki…

-Necesito conducir, no importa lo que digas, necesito conducir ¡Ahora! – no lo estaba preguntando, no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

Sujetó el volante con ambas manos y se levanto un poco del asiento, Kagome entendió que le estaba dando lugar para que ella se deslizara por el asiento de cuero gastado, así que se movió con cuidado sin soltar el acelerador, mientras que con algunas complicaciones, Teo pasaba sus piernas una por una hasta que finalmente tuvo su pie en el acelerador y Kagome pudo quitar los suyos de ahí, ahora ambos estaban sentados en sitios diferentes.

-¡Ey, veo a Kagome, ella ya no está conduciendo! – Advirtió Inuyasha golpean el asiento de Ren – dime que sabes conducir a lo loco.

-Esperen ¿Teo conduce? – Suzuki no se veía feliz – será mejor que sólo se lo dejemos a Sasawaka, no creo que…

-Ponte el cinturón, niña – habló Io desde el asiento del copiloto – éste sujeto no va a detenerse.

Kagome e Inuyasha no tardaron en hacer caso, era cierto que ya estaban a alta velocidad, pero con Teo al volante las cosas cambiaban, él sí sabía cómo sacar ventaja en una carrera, por algo se había ganado la vida de esa forma por tanto tiempo.

-¿Te pusiste el cinturón? – Teo preguntó con seriedad, ella asintió con la cara un tanto asustada – sujétate fuerte – advirtió antes de pisar el embriague y volver a pasar el cambio a la quinta, miró un segundo hacia su costado, su hermano seguía resonando la bocina, luego se decidió, de una sola vez piso el acelerador a más no poder y la camioneta comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad.

Era evidente quién estaba al volante ahora, los otros dos vehículos lo imitaron, no estaban dispuestos a perder la gran oportunidad que se les había presentado, ese día cumplirían con su cometido fuese como fuese, dentro de sí mismos no se tenían permitido fallar. Teo zigzagueo un poco por la carretera para confundirlos y, a misma vez, para no permitirles que se adelantaran o que se pusieran junto a ellos, verlos tan cerca le ponía nervioso, sobre todo cuando escuchaba sus voces tratando de entablar una conversación con él. Teo estaba seguro de que si hubiera tenido el automóvil adecuado eso no se estaría volviendo tan problemático, pero no, no estaban las condiciones deseadas y la realidad era que el motor de esa vieja camioneta no lo sacaría de ese apuro por muy buen conductor de carreras que el fuese. Así que decidió usar otra táctica, no sabía si tendría éxito con unos neumáticos tan gastados como esos, pero debía intentarlo, el factor sorpresa era todo lo que tenía a su favor, así que forzó el motor al máximo y llegó hasta el límite de velocidad que la camioneta podía darle para obtener una gran distancia de sus persecutores, luego hizo un brusco movimiento con el volante y uso el freno de mano. La camioneta había dado un giro de 180° en un solo movimiento, ahora estaba de frente a los otros dos automóviles. Volvió a mover sus pies y a jugar con la caja de cambio sin antes haber quitado el freno de mano, aquello fue un movimiento rápido, sorprendió por completo a los otros dos conductores, sobre todo cuando lo vieron dirigirse a toda velocidad directamente hasta su dirección. No les quedó más remedio que esquivarlo ante una posible colisión.

Teo estaba regresando por el camino que antes estaban dejando atrás, tanto el automóvil como la furgoneta se detuvieron de súbito y comenzaron a hacer maniobras para tratar de girar el vehículo y reiniciar la persecución, pero claro, ellos no eran tan hábiles en eso y maldecía por lo bajo lo estúpidamente incompetentes que se veía tan sólo tratando de cambiar la dirección de una maquina. Cuando finalmente lo lograron, Teo había aprovechado completamente su ventaja, había cogido bastantes metros de diferencia y no estaba dispuesto a bajar la velocidad, estaba siendo difícil volver a ponerse cerca de ellos.

.-

Akatski estaba desesperado, pisaba y pisaba el acelerador, pero no parecía estarse acercando, el último movimiento de Teo sí que había sido el indicado, ahora sólo parecía alejarse y alejarse tornándose una distancia que parecía insuperable, y eso que él iba un poco más adelante que el automóvil. Estaba lanzando una sarta de improperios a la humanidad cuando siente vibrar su teléfono celular, era su padre, así que contestó, en un momento así era necesario pensar en conjunto.

-¿Se está alejando demasiado, no? – habló Akatski.

-Ese crío acaba de justificar todo el dinero que ganó en las carreras – contestó Ren, mientras Akatski lanzó otro garabato – voy a llamar a Sasa.

-¿Y qué es lo que se supone que…? – no lo dejó terminar.

-Tienes razón, siempre digo que lo solucionaré una y otra vez y nada pasa, esta vez no dejare que sea así, seré drástico, pero no te preocupes, este no es el lugar de mi visión.

-Espera, que es lo que...

-Tú hermano es igual de insufrible que yo, por eso mismo sé que de otro modo no conseguiré nada. Espero no te enfades.

-¡Espera, qué…!- No alcanzó a decir nada más, la llamada se cortó.

Miró por su espejo retrovisor, Ren seguía con el teléfono en la oreja, eso indicaba que estaba hablando con Sasa ¿Qué demonios se traía entre manos? Toco la bocina una y otra vez y ajusto la velocidad para poder tener la furgoneta junto al automóvil. Vio cómo Sasawaka venía como un rayo de la dirección contraría y comenzaba a correr junto al automóvil. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El había dicho "Espero no te enfades"; "No te preocupes"; "Seré drástico" ¿Exactamente a qué demonios se refería con ser drástico? ¡Santo cielo, estaba desesperado! ¡Cómo demonios habían llegado a algo como eso!

.-

-¡No van a detenerse! – Exclamó Mako mientras corría – en serio, ellos no van a detenerse – estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-Lo sé – contestó Ren – es por eso que tú harás algo al respecto.

-¡Les he hablado en todos los tonos, ni siquiera me escuchan! ¡Tú hijo está hecho un loco y Kagome un centro de nervios!

-Párate en medio de la calle.

-¿Ah…? – no entendía nada.

-¡Que te adelantes y te pares en medio de la calle, en medio de su camino!

-¡¿Quieres que me maten?! - exclamó fuerte - ¡Él va a arroyarme sin piedad!

-¡O se detendrá!

-¡No, me arroyará!

-¡Si tiene esa intención estoy seguro de que podrás ser más veloz que él!

-¡Pero…!

-Adelante Sasa – habló Io – aunque lo intente, él no podría arroyarte, corres mejor que nadie – eso pareció animarlo así que accedió y se marchó, luego Io se dirigió a Ren – vas en serio con lo de drástico.

-¿Drástico? – Interrumpió Suzuki – él sólo está esperando que lo esquive o se detenga, eso sólo nos dará tiempo de alcanzarlos.

-¿Eras mala alumna, no? – comentó Io sin siquiera mirarla, ella se molestó un poco – detenerse o esquivar algo bruscamente andando a semejante velocidad… - Suzuki se dio cuenta de su error, iba a decir algo, sin embargo, su molestia fue acallada por un fuerte chirrido proveniente desde la carretera, luego un impacto…

.-

.-

-¡Nos estamos alejando, nos estamos alejando! – chillaba Kagome con alegría mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! – Reía Teo sin poder creer que se habían zafado de una como esa, ahora sólo tenía que continuar con esa velocidad y muy pronto los perderían completamente de vista.

-¡Tu eres asombroso, tu eres realmente asombroso y te amo! – Kagome no podía parar de sonreír mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿Qué soy qué? Lo siento, estoy un poco sordo por estos días y no puedo oír bien – sonreía sujetando el volante mientras evitaba que ese abrazo se convirtiera en una trágica distracción.

-¿Sordo? – rió ella con incredulidad tomando un poco de distancia pero sin soltarlo - ¿Así que usted esta sordo?

-Sí, verá, es un problema que viene de hace tiempo y me avergüenza un poco decirlo – respondió con una fingida tristeza – sin embargo tengo el presentimiento de que usted de verdad a dicho algo que mis oídos necesitan oír.

-Así que has superado la vergüenza – rió ella.

-Así que he decidido dejarla pasar por esta vez – la miró levantando un dedo – pero sólo por esta vez – ella sonrió y se le acercó un poco más, aún tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

-Entonces tendré que repetirle mis palabras – beso suavemente su mejilla – usted es realmente asombroso.

-¿Asombroso? ¿En serio lo cree? – ambos jugaban con una sonrisa.

-Sí, de verdad lo creo – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – aunque sólo por esta vez.

-¡¿Sólo por esta vez?! – Exclamó con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad - ¡Eres una mala mujer! No merezco esta ofensa, claro que no, claro que no – ella reía – la televisión me lo advirtió ¡Jamás te desvivas por una mujer porque son unas mal agradecidas!

-¿Ahora soy una mala mujer? – rió ella apretándolo un poco más.

-La peor, eres la peor – sonrió distrayéndose con su rostro – pero estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella sonrió con dulzura, no pudo evitar atrapar sus labios con los suyos, en esos segundos, teniendo su rostro sincero junto al suyo, se sintió completamente segura, como si no pudiese haber nada en el mundo capaz de romper lo que ambos tenían, como si no hubiese ningún problema asechándolos, como si fueran dos simples enamorado que no podían parar de coquetear en su viaje por la carretera. Todo estaba bien, sus labios hacían presión contra los suyos, su respiración estaba sobre ella, sus brazos lo rodeaban con suavidad, todo estaba bien en ese segundo. Sin embargo, el segundo sólo dura el segundo y hay millones de minutos y horas que esperan por aplastar aquella insignificancia.

Sus labios se separaron, ambos volvieron la vista al frente, de un momento a otro un rayo apareció tomando la forma de Sasawaka Makoto. Kagome soltó el abrazó y se sostuvo de su asiento, su respiración se detuvo, iba a ver el cuerpo de Makoto chocar contra el parabrisas y volar por los aires mientras su sangre caía más rápido que él. No obstante, no fue así, la camioneta se desvió de golpe, se desestabilizó, sintió que la gravedad perdía su sentido, vio a Kiseki, aún no soltaba el manubrio, a pesar de que tenerlo bajo su poder no solucionaría nada, comenzaron a rodar, él también la miraba y ella notó algo, era la única que se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad… la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, tenía que hacer algo, se sentía como en una centrifuga, lo vio despegarse del asiento mientras rodaban, parecía que los cristales de las ventanas estuviesen estallando, necesitaba hacer algo… lo vio gritar, mientras la camioneta daba vueltas y ellos daban vuelta con ella lo veía gritar, aunque lo sentía lejano, él parecía angustiado, parecía asustado, aterrado, entonces… lo oyó: "Detente". Eso era lo que él le estaba gritando, no, no se lo gritaba, se lo imploraba, se lo suplicaba, "Detente, detente, detente", lo decía una y otra vez mientras la camioneta daba un golpe tras otro, ella no entendía por qué, ¿Por qué gritaba eso? ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo? ¿O acaso se lo estaba gritando a la camioneta? No… era a ella, se lo estaba diciendo a ella… ¿Por qué? Ella no estaba haciendo nada más que desear protegerlo. Se sintió aturdida ¿Cuántas veces ya había golpeado su cabeza? No lo sabía, ya ni siquiera sabía si seguía rodando, sus ojos se cerraron y los gritos y el estruendo se hicieron aún más lejanos. Ya no sabía nada más de ese lugar.

.-

.-

Mi rostro estaba pegado al verde y la tierra, me dolía todo el cuerpo ¡Por Dios que me dolía! Pero en mi cabeza sólo estaba ella, nadie más que ella. Levante un poco el cuello, la camioneta estaba dada vuelta a unos diez metros de mi, estaba hecha un desastre, la colina por la que caímos no era muy empinada, pero sí larga. En las últimas vueltas mi cuerpo salió por el parabrisas roto, estoy seguro que fue en el momento en que Kagome cerró los ojos, ella, esa estúpida, Kagome me había protegido durante toda la caída, me cubrió con su campo espiritual y ningún fierro, vidrio o cualquiera de las cosas que la golpeó a ella me golpeó a mí, ella me protegió en todo momento y se despreocupó de sí misma, le grite que se detuviera, cada vez que girábamos la veía más lastimada ¡Eso me estaba matando! ¡Maldito el instante en que no me atreví a matar a Sasawaka y giré el volante! ¡MALDITO EL INSTANTE!

Me sentía apaleado, pero eso me importaba un carajo, comencé a pararme como pude, creo que gatee un tramo, no lo sé, yo sólo estaba pensando en ella, en Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ella era todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza. Estoy aterrado, estoy jodidamente aterrado, siento que me muevo rápido, pero a misma vez, que esa velocidad no es suficiente para detener mi angustia. Un agujero gigantesco comenzó a abrirse en medio de mi pecho, sentía como si mi corazón estuviera siendo estrangulado, me escocía la garganta ¿Sería en ese momento? ¿Sería ese el lugar? Acaso… ¿Acaso la encontraría muerta en ese lugar? No ¡Dios, no! ¡Por favor no! Me apresuré, caí de rodillas frente a la ventana del piloto y luego me agache sin importar los vidrios bajo mis manos, entonces la vi… ella estaba de cabeza, aún con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, mantenía sus ojos cerrados… sentí que el alma se me iba del cuerpo. Avancé como militar en campo de entrenamiento, necesitaba acercarme a ella, comprobar que lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza no era cierto, verificar que ella seguía ahí, que no la había perdido, que ella no me había dejado ¡Oh, por favor no, no me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme! Puede que lo haya gritado, puede que lo haya pensado, no sé nada, sólo sé que en lo único que estoy fijo es en ella…

Toque su mejilla y llamé por enésima vez, tenía rasmillones en toda la cara. Vi sus manos y brazos, estaban igual o peor, volví a llamarla, ella no respondía ¡Maldita sea ella no respondía! Así que le grite, la insulte, le dije que era una mierda por estar rompiendo la promesa, le volví a mover la cara y noté que ya no la podía ver tan claramente, eso me enfureció ¡Qué jodida mierda estaba pasando! Ella estaba ahí, pero yo me estaba quedando ciego o algo, porque todo se volvió borroso, me dio rabia conmigo mismo, así que frote mis ojos, pero no había caso seguía viendo borroso por más que frotaba, entonces encontré mi rostro reflejado en un espejo roto y entendí lo que pasaba, era como si las cataratas del Iguazú estuvieran en mi cara, y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta… No le di importancia, seguí desesperado, volví a moverle la cara, entonces, cuando mi dedo pulgar pasó por debajo de su nariz, el alma me regresó al cuerpo, ella aún estaba respirando ¡Kagome estaba viva! ¡Estaba viva! ¡Gracias, Dios, gracias!

La sostuve con cuidado entre los escombros mientras le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, que no tenía que preocuparse porque yo la sacaría de ahí y la llevaría a un lugar a salvo, que no tenía que dudarlo, que sólo lo dejara en mis manos y todo estaría bien muy pronto. No sé si podía oírme, ella seguía desmayada, pero de todas formas sentía que debía decirlo. Corte la amarra que la mantenía unida al asiento, ya que cuando trate de quitárselo por las buenas el botón no funcionó. Sus brazos y piernas habían estado colgando, pero cuando corte el amarre todo su cuerpo cayó de forma pesada a pesar de que la sostuve, sólo en ese momento pensé que quizás ese no era el procedimiento debido en una situación así, pero ya estaba en ello y no podía detenerme. La miré otra vez, comprobé su respiración otra vez, ya que aún se veía medio muerta, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, así que también comprobé sus latidos. Otra ola de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Volví a decirle que todo estaría bien, me acomode para poder sacarla de ese desastre, planeaba salir por donde entre, ya que su ventana parecía más achatada. Comencé a jalarla de las ropas para acomodarla a ella de una forma que se nos hiciera fácil salir de ahí, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo, repentinamente me alejé ¿Qué pasa? ¿La tierra se estaba alargando, mis ojos volvían a tener un problema? Traté de agarrarla, pero mis dedos no pudieron alcanzarla, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que alguien me había agarrado de los tobillos y me había jalado. ¡No! Grite monótonamente mientras me sostenía con una mano de la ventana con vidrios incrustados y mi otro brazo se estiraba para tratar de alcanzar a Kagome, habían dejado mis tobillos, ahora jalaban mis piernas y los bolcillos de mi pantalón. Oí la voz de mi papa y la de Akatski, me gritaban algo, pero no entiendo qué, lo repito, yo sólo la tenía a ella en mi cabeza. Seguí gritando "No" una y otra vez y ellos siguieron jalando mientras yo pataleaba, me sostenía y a misma vez trataba de alcanzar a Kagome, pero su fuerza termino por superarme y me jalaron por completo hacia fuera de la destrozada camioneta, el sol golpeó mi cara, sus rostros se vinieron sobre mí, me sentí atrapado, me estaba ahogando, como si lentamente alguien me estuviera jalando hacia el fondo del mar.

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme, SÚELTENME! – Grité dando manotazos cuando ellos me hicieron quedar sobre mi espalda, pésima idea, porque también me agarraron los brazos.

-¡Contrólate, esto se acabó! – Me gritó papa desde cerca para que yo lo entendiera.

-¡NO, NO, NO! – Grite más fuerte, me volví loco - ¡KAGOME, KAGOME! – la llamé tratando de darme vuelta y volver a ese lugar por ella, pero se encargaron de sostenerme más fuerte - ¡KAGOME, KAGOME, KAGOME! – patalee con fuerza, traté de mover la cabeza para verla, mis ojos la encontraron, ella seguía en el mismo lugar en que yo la había dejado - ¡SÚELTENME! ¡KAGOME, KAGOME! ¡SUELTENME TENGO QUE SALVARLA! ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTA LASTIMADA?! ¡SUELTAME AHORA! ¡AHORA! – seguí retorciéndome como un pez fuera del agua, estaba desesperado ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿La dejarían ahí? ¿Iban a abandonarla? ¡No! ¡No podían! ¡No voy a permitirlo! Estaba furioso, desesperado, iba a deshacerme de ellos de una sola vez, pero una tercera persona clavo bruscamente algo en mi cuello. Eso sí que me llevó a la angustia extrema -¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO! ¡NOOO! – y luego a la humillación - ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DETENGANCE! – ellos comenzaron a jalarme lejos de la camioneta mientras sentía que mi cuerpo se dormía lentamente - ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO LO HAGAN, NO LO HAGAN, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! – nunca jamás en la tierra me había sentido más desesperado e impotente que en ese instante. Lloré de angustia, seguí suplicando mientras mis gritos se iban apagando lentamente, ellos estaban haciendo lo que querían, se estaban comiendo mi voluntad y me arrastraban hacia el infierno.

Los agarres se hicieron más débiles, logré voltearme, quede boca abajo, podía ver la camioneta destrozada y el cuerpo inerte de Kagome que aún me estaba esperando. En ningún momento deje de luchar por regresar a ese lugar, no dejé de luchar para no separarme de ella. Siguieron hablándome, trataban de calmarme con palabras consoladoras que se hicieron sordas en mis oídos, yo continúe suplicando, continué arrastrándome, continué estirando mi brazo para alcanzarla, pero nada dio resultado, mi cuerpo dejo de moverse, la droga me paralizó por completo, el sueño llegó, pero seguí repitiendo su nombre hasta que la conciencia se fue de mí.

(Conclu: Imagine Dragons - Monster)

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La persecución alcanzó su punto final con una triste, pero esperada conclusión. Han capturado a Teo y está claro que lo mantendrán lejos de Kagome. Ambos han quedado inconscientes ¿Qué pasará cuando despierten? ¿Cual será la resolución de Ren de ahora en adelante? ¿Y qué ocurrirá con Kagome de ahora en adelante? ¡Un nuevo giro en la historia, la recta final está aquí!<strong>_

_**No sé que les habrá parecido a ustedes, pero cuando escribí la ultima parte desde los pensamientos de Kiseki, realmente fue duro, podía sentir toda la pena, la impotencia y la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, espero haber podido transmitirles aunque sea un poco de esos sentimientos. Nos leemos la próxima semana, espero hayan disfrutado de la actualización. Besos, abrazos y no me abandonen nunca! Dejen REVIEWS!**_


	117. Chapter 117

**FernyInuBellamy: **Es grato saber que lo que trato de trasmitir en lo que escribo llegue a quienes lo leen :)

**AngelJibriel: **Quizás te de rabia, pero no creo que el pobre merezca tu odio con todo lo que sufre.

**jezabel: **Me alegra que te haya agradado el capitulo :)

**ASHLEY HIGURASHI:** A ver si algunas de tus teorías está en este capitulo. En cuanto a lo ultimo, por supuesto que todo eso traerá con secuencia, pero no del tipo que mencionaste, creo que lo de la memoria y olvidar ya sería repetitivo (dado que Teo pasó por eso), y en cuanto a quedar en coma, sería difícil seguir con la historia si Kagome no es participe de ella.

**Patt: **Primero que nada, estoy satisfecha con haber cumplido con tus expectativas con respecto a Kagome. Ahora bien, sobre la sobre atención en Teo, bueno, se debe basicamente porque es su familia la que los está buscando, y su prioridad es él por sobre todas las cosas, eso no quiere decir que no haya interés hacia Kagome, sólo están agregándole locura a la locura. Las dudas sobre la resolución de Ren y lo que pasó con Kagome después de eso están en este capitulo, espero lo disfrutes. Besos.

**inu-gasel89: **Inuyasha está del lado que según él mantendrá a Kagome y Kiseki a salvo. Besos!

**aleja25: **Ahora sabrás lo que sucedió con Kagome.

**dani: **Puedes enviarlo a mi mail mozavala(arrova) uc. cl

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Birdy - Light Me Up)

**_Vigésimo_****_ Segundo - _**_Tu pasó por aquí está grabado en mi alma, se aferra con fuerza, no me suelta... ¿Cuando será el día en que te vuelva a ver? ¿Acaso podré volver a hacerlo? Todo a mi alrededor dice que no... No mienten... No creo que te vuelva a ver ¿Cómo se supone que viva con eso?... Se lo llevaron de mi lado, se lo llevaron para siempre..._

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, sentí como si hubiese permanecido años con los ojos cerrados, décadas en mis sueños. Había un limpio y blanco techo sobre mí, sentí la suavidad de la almohada en mi cabeza y el peso de las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo. De pronto, una voz llegó a mis oídos, "Está despierta", eso fue lo que dijo, yo no me moví ni un milímetro, no conocía aquella voz de mujer, no sabía dónde estaba y había una horrible sensación que apretaba con fuerza mi pecho. Puedo recordar el sonido de las ruedas al girar, el brusco movimiento de la camioneta al caer, lo vidrios rotos, su rostro gritándome, luego… luego no había nada más, sólo el techo blanco que tengo sobre mí.

Alguien llegó junto a mí, posó sus manos sobre mi cara y con una linterna comenzó a ver mis ojos, fue realmente molesto, pero al parecer, hice la reacción esperada porque el sujeto no siguió molestándome con ello, no obstante, comenzó a atosigarme con pregunta, que cómo me llamaba, que cuantos años tenía, que dónde vivía, que cual era el nombre de mis padres, era molesto, le respondí sólo las primeras dos, con la otras le dije a duras penas que no era asunto suyo, lo escuché lanzar una pequeña risa, luego dijo: Esta bien, dejen pasar a la familia. Y me asusté, le agarré la muñeca justo cuando se estaba alejando, me miró con intriga.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital, tuviste un accidente.

-¿Qué hospital? – necesitaba que me dijera más.

-El hospital general – respondió.

-¿De qué ciudad? – volví a preguntar, me miró confuso, tuve que apretar su muñeca para que contestara a mi pregunta.

-Tokyo, por supuesto – respondió. Y yo quise morir.

Solté su muñeca y trate de sentarme en la cama para poder bajarme de ella, pero él me sujetó diciéndome que debía descansar, que todavía estaba muy débil y un montón de chorradas más que no tenían la más mínima utilidad para mí. En medio de eso, la puerta se abrió, mi madre apareció con los ojos hinchados y corrió a la cama a abrazarme, eso hizo que el médico me soltara, terminé saliéndome con la mía y quedándome sentada. Vi entrar a Souta, probablemente el abuelo no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para permanecer tiempo indefinido en una sala de espera. Mama me beso muchas veces mientras el médico le hablaba sobre mi estado, que yo estaba bien y que ahora sólo debía descansar, que no se preocupara, que pronto podría llevarme a casa, luego me miró, sonrió y dijo: Tranquila, no falta mucho para que estés en tu hogar.

Hogar… cuando él dijo esa palabra yo sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mi familia, a la vida en el templo, a la universidad, a mama, a Souta, al abuelo, incluso a mi gato. Vi a mama sonreír, asintió, me besó en la frente y dijo: Tu hogar te está esperando. Entonces… el escozor en la garganta apareció, ellos decían hogar una y otra vez como si supieran cual era el mío, pero no, cuando ellos decían esa palabra, yo sólo podía ver la brisa en su cabello, el resplandor del sol que llegaba directo a su cara haciéndole cerrar los ojos, su mano diciéndome que me acercara, sus dedos tocando mi cara, sus labios haciendo la curva que mostraba su perfecta dentadura, sus ojos grises sobre los míos…

-¿Dónde está? – musité, mama se separó un poco de mí, su expresión me dejo claro que no sabía a quién me refería - ¿Dónde está Teo?

-Oh, querida… no lo sé – respondió con pesar – pensé que él te había traído aquí, yo sólo recibí una llamada del hospital.

-¿Quién me trajo aquí? – le pregunte al médico que comenzaba a irse.

-Me preocupo de salvar vidas, no de quién trae a los enfermos – respondió, parecía apurado, entendí que no sería de utilidad y dejé que se marchara.

-Tengo que buscarlo – dije tratando de incorporarme, ella me detuvo.

-Kagome, escuchaste al médico, tienes que descansar.

-No necesito descansar, necesito encontrar a Teo.

-Kagome, por favor, no sé qué te ha pasado, desapareciste por meses sin decir nada, no tienes idea de lo angustiada que he estado – la miré, ella decía la verdad – no puedes volver a hacerme algo así ¿Me entiendes?

-Necesito encontrar a Teo – repetí como si ella no me hubiese dicho nada.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Tu no entiendes! – Me alteré.

-¡La que no entiende eres tú! – Se exaltó ella, cosa que nunca pasaba – Takeda-kun no es quien importa en este minuto.

-¡Sí lo es! – Respondí – ¡No entiendes nada, si él estuviera bien yo no estaría aquí en este momento, estaríamos en otro lugar, lejos, sólo nosotros dos!

-¿Estuviste con el todo este tiempo? – Parecía incrédula y enojada a la vez – hemos estado desesperados por ti y ahora me dices que no ha sido más que un disparate de jóvenes.

-No ha sido un disparate.

-¡Te fugaste sin decir nada!

-¡No podía decirte nada!

-¡¿Cómo que no podías?! ¡Era tu deber, soy tu madre!

-Eso no era relevante en eso – contestó, ella se vio más disgustada.

-¡Dices que yo no…! – Grito, pero Souta la interrumpió.

-Mamá – dijo con firmeza, ella se volteó a verlo – acaba de despertar, no está pensando muy bien. Tenías que rellenar algunos papeles, por qué no vas a ocuparte de eso, yo me encargo de Kagome.

Me sorprendí un poco, sonó muy maduro cuando lo dijo, por un instante me vi a mí como la hermana menor y a él como el mayor. Mama asintió y se alejó de la cama, me miró por última vez y luego desapareció tras la puerta. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para irme de ahí, pero Souta se acercó a mí.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Tengo que irme – insistí tratando de quitar la aguja que estaba clavada en mi antebrazo, sin embargo, él puso su mano impidiéndome que cumpliera con mi objetivo. Clave mis ojos en él de forma amenazadora, pero él me miró sereno – no hay nada que puedas hacer para…

-Un hombre fue a verme – me interrumpió – un hombre parecido a Takeda – eso me paralizó, deje de moverme y le presté toda mi atención – dijo que él te había traído hasta acá y me pidió disculpa por los inconvenientes de los últimos meses – Souta dirigió su mano hasta la mía y la tomó con suavidad – también me pidió que te dijera algo… - mi cuerpo tembló y su mano sostuvo la mía con más fuerza – sigue tu vida como si él nunca hubiese existido, porque nunca te dejaré verle otra vez.

Fue como si hubiese escuchado la voz de Kozu Ren diciéndomelo. Sentí dolor en mi pecho, una mano invisible apretaba mi corazón y las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos en un dos por tres. Nos habían cogido, finalmente nos habían encontrado y habían hecho lo que tanto querían, separarnos… Apreté la mano que me sostenía y Souta la sostuvo con firmeza, no dijo nada más, sólo dejó que mi llanto profundo saliera permitiendo que el silencio de su compañía me consolara.

.-

.-

.-

.-

La radio sonaba en la cocina mientras Ren picaba algunos cebollines, eso era lo ultimo por picar, ya se había encargado de todo el resto para la hora de almuerzo, estaba tarareando la letra de la canción cuando escuchó un golpe desde otra habitación, no le dio importancia siguió con lo suyo, había oído esos golpes incluso desde antes de comenzar a cocinar. Continuó tarareando la canción mientras los golpes continuaron, echó aceite a la sartén y encendió el fuego. Más golpes. Subió el volumen de la radio y comenzó a cantar más fuerte mientras vertía los ingredientes en el aceite caliente – "DEJAME SALIR"- se escuchó un grito, pero eso sólo hizo que Ren se pusiera a cantar con más fuerza. De pronto, sintió la puerta principal abrirse, esperó un poco a que la persona esperada se asomara y luego continuó con lo suyo.

-¿Aún no está listo? – Habló Akatski mientras depositaba una bolsa sobre la mesa – me demoré una hora en ir al almacén, pensé que ya habrías acabado.

-Sólo tengo que freír esto y ya está - sonrió él mientras seguía con su tarea.

Akatski bajo el volumen de la radio y luego dejó algunas cosas en el refrigerador, los golpeteos y los gritos pudieron escucharse con mayor intensidad.

-¿No olvidaste echarle un tranquilizante al arroz de Teo, verdad? – Preguntó y su padre sonrió débilmente mientras seguía con su tarea – he traído historietas, esperemos que lo distraigan por un rato.

-No leyó las anteriores – comentó Ren bajando la llama, se oyó un golpe más fuerte, probablemente una patada.

-¿Está listo? – Preguntó refiriéndose a la comida.

-Sí, déjame servirlo.

Akatski tomó un vaso de agua mientras Ren se preocupaba de la comida, otro grito se oyó desde el cuarto, eso solía pasar cuando a Kiseki se le pasaban los efectos de los tranquilizantes, era todo un espectáculo, por suerte, no estaban en un sitio dónde alguien pudiese oírlo, Kozu Ren durante los meses anteriores se había conseguido esa casa en el campo y había habilitado el cuarto principal (que tenía baño) para encerrar a su hijo menor por un tiempo. Había quitado la puerta de madera y la había cambiado por una de acero y los enormes y hermosos ventanales los cubrió con barrotes, sin embargo, no lo quería hacer parecer una cárcel, aunque estaba claro que lo era, así que colocó una cama de dos plazas con muchas almohadas, una repisa llena de muchos libros, revistas y toda la colección del comic favorito de Teo, también instaló un televisor y un dvd, en ese cuarto habían muchas películas y series que ver, además de que había una consola con todos los juegos de video que Akatski pudo haber deseado en meses anteriores. No obstante, todo el esfuerzo puesto en eso fue destruido por el huracán de furia Takeda Teo, a la primera que tuvo la capacidad de mover su cuerpo lo destruyó todo a patadas y golpes, arrojó la consola por la ventana y trató de romper los barrotes con una silla. Botó las repisas, arrancó las páginas de los libros empastados y desplumó las almohadas mientras gritaba que lo dejaran salir.

-¿Listo? – Preguntó su padre poniendo una mano en el seguro de la puerta después de dejar la bandeja de comida en el suelo.

-Hagámoslo rápido – contestó pasándole un extremo de la cadena que tenía en las manos.

Entonces Ren liberó el seguro de la puerta de aceró y abrió la puerta, ellos se quedaron escondidos en ambos marcos, hubo unos segundos de completo silencio, había tensión en el ambiente, Akatski y Ren estaban permanentemente con la presión de no cometer ningún error. Finalmente, hubo un pequeño ruido y, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que un joven trató de salir corriendo del cuarto, no obstante, los otros dos hombres que esperaban afuera jalaron la cadena y lograron detenerlo a unos metros de la puerta causando que quién pretendía fugarse se cayera. De inmediato comenzaron a jalarlo hasta el interior de la habitación, fue un poco difícil, ya que Teo estaba jalando en la dirección contraria reusándose a regresar a ese cuarto, tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para regresarlo dentro y aún más para enganchar la cadena a la hebilla que Ren había puesto en el piso de la habitación. Teo parecía un perro furioso dispuesto a morderlos.

Después de un rato las cosas se calmaron y Akatski regresó por la bandeja de comida que habían dejado fuera de la habitación.

-¡No voy a comerme eso! – Gruñó Teo sentado en el suelo con los brazos atrapados.

-Entonces te lo meteremos a la fuerza como la vez anterior – respondió Akatski.

-¡No! – estaba enojado y claramente agotado – sólo espera a que vuelva a lanzar fuego, se van a arrepentir de esto.

-Es precisamente por eso que voy a obligarte a tragar esto – comentó su hermano como si fuera obvio mientras le pasaba la bandeja a su padre – así no tendremos que hacer de bomberos.

-Voy a molerte a golpes cuando salga de aquí – amenazó con el ceño fruncido.

Eso molestó a Akatski, ya que de inmediato se fue contra él y lo agarró de su ahora larga melena para hablarle cerca de la cara.

-El único que debería molerte a golpes debería ser yo después de todo lo que nos has hecho pasar – estaba claramente enfadado – estúpido crio egoísta ¿Aún no has meditado lo que has hecho?

-Siento ser el hermano defectuoso, pero así es como es y punto, no tengo nada que meditar – decir eso fue mala idea, Akatski le apretó más el pelo para levantarle la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué no tienes nada que meditar?!

-¡Por qué quieres que te diga que me arrepiento si no lo hago!

-¡Porque deberías hacerlo, enfermo desquiciado!

-Muy bien, muy bien basta ya – trató de calmarlos Ren – está claro que aún es muy poco tiempo para que tu hermano haya pensado bien las cosas.

-¡No tengo nada que pensar! – insistió el aludido, así que Akatski lo soltó de sopetón mientras bramaba otros improperios para su hermano.

-Bueno, entonces no insistamos en ello, ahora tienes que alimentarte – continuó Ren enseñando la bandeja llena de alimentos.

-Sácale tus drogas y tal vez coma.

-Compórtate y tal vez lo haga – respondió Ren con el mismo tono.

Teo vio como su hermano se ponía tras él, ya habían pasado por eso, así que sabía lo que venía, él lo sujetaría mientras su padre le obligaba a tragar la comida, era desesperante. Sintió como lo aprisionaban y vio cómo le acercaban el plato, sintió rabia e impotencia y grito lo que siempre gritaba.

-¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! – Miró a Ren directamente a los ojos - ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?! ¡Qué le hiciste a Kagome!

-¿Otra vez con eso? – Suspiró – te dije que la regresé a su casa.

-¡No te creo!

-Cielos, cómo puedes desconfiar tanto de mí – comentó algo agotado.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que has hecho con quienes piensas que son perjudiciales para mí? – Golpe directo, su padre agarró su mentón y le obligó a tragar un poco de arroz – eres más aterrador que un grupo de devotos yihadistas – siguió cuando terminó de luchar con ese poco de comida.

-Buena analogía – respondió Ren con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro – dejémoslo como una profunda muestra del amor que tengo por ti, creo que tu eres la persona indicada para entender las atrocidades a las que pueden llevarte el amor – volvió a echarle otro poco de arroz a la boca – no le hice nada, ayer salió del hospital y ahora está con su familia – Teo terminó de tragar a la fuerza – en Tokyo, muy lejos de aquí – volvió a darle otro poco – de hecho, hable de esta situación con ella, como dos personas civilizadas, y, afortunadamente, a diferencia de ti ella es una persona más sensata – le obligó a tragar otro poco – y aceptó que ya era tiempo de dejarte ir, Kagome-chan va a seguir con su vida, aceptó que esto no es bueno para nadie y ha renunciado a ti.

-Ella sabe que es lo mejor. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Teo – comentó su hermano desde atrás.

Teo tragó lo último que le echaron a la boca, miró serio a Ren quien tenía intenciones de seguir dándole de comer, sin embargo, en la mirada de su hijo había algo que hizo que detuviera por un momento su tarea. Tenía un rostro serio e inquebrantable.

-No te creo - respondió con la voz dura.

-Entonces eres un poco iluso si crees que después de cómo terminó todo ella no querría alejarse de ti – contra-atacó.

-No te creo – respondió de la misma manera, sin una pizca de duda en lo que estaba diciendo.

-Teo, estuvo al borde de la muerte con esa caída, suficiente para asustarla de una posible muerte verdadera – argumentó – ella definitivamente quiere vivir, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer para conseguirlo. Te ha dejado ir, acéptalo y supéralo.

Un momento de silencio, Teo trató de enderezar su posición todo lo que pudo, erguió el cuello y levantó un poco la barbilla sin despegar sus ojos de Kozu Ren, entonces repitió: No te creo.

Ren y Akatski tuvieron que ocultar su rostro de decepción ante esa respuesta y siguieron forzándolo a comer en silencio, ni siquiera Teo tuvo ganas de decir algo más, pero no por que estuviese dudando, sino porque entendió que no tenía caso decir algo más.

Finalmente terminaron su tarea, Ren hizo la cama de Teo, ya que pronto se quedaría dormido, mientras que Akatski dejaba las historietas nuevas por un rincón y revisaba el nailon que habían tenido que poner en las ventanas para que no le entrara viento. Terminaron liberándolo de las cadenas, Teo pensó en que tal vez podría usar esa oportunidad para volver a correr, pero como siempre, se sintió demasiado cansado como para intentarlo. Dejó que ambos lo cargaran hasta la cama, de la ropa no hubo problema, desde que estaba ahí sólo vestía una pollera, un pantalón de polar y andaba descalzo.

Akatski se marchó del cuarto dándole una última mirada mientras que su padre se quedó para cubrirlo con las mantas y sentarse sobre la cama justo a su lado. Teo pensó que insistiría con lo de Kagome, pero la conversación tomó otro rumbo.

-Tengo que hablarte de algo – habló mirando a su hijo – Akito me ha hablado de que ha estado pensando en viajar a Norte América, a Florida, dijo que quería buscar a alguien, supongo que tú debes saber mucho mejor que yo a quién se refiere – Teo no dijo nada, pero sí lo sabía – pensé que sería triste si viajara solo… - Teo tuvo un mal presentimiento – tu hermano congeló su carrera hace algún tiempo, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por estudiar sus materias cuando toda su atención estaba puesta en ti, y aún no está muy entusiasmado en retomarla – definitivamente no iba por buen camino – y yo soy un vagabundo sin trabajo – comentó burlándose de sí mismo – vamos a marcharnos a Florida, Teo.

-Que les vaya bien, escríbanme una carta – contestó Teo tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-Todos, Teo. Tú vienes con nosotros.

-No quiero ir – contestó.

-En cuanto todas tu heridas terminen de sanar nos marcharemos del país – continuó él – no quiero que tengas un vuelo incomodo, así que sería mejor si dejaras de moverte tanto y te preocupes de descansar para sanar mejor… también he estimado que este tiempo a solas puede serte útil para recapacitar y aceptar la situación.

-No tengo nada que aceptar, no voy a irme de Japón, no me voy a alejar de Kagome.

-Sabes Teo, no le he hecho nada a Kagome-chan porque no pienso que ella sea perjudicial para ti – lo miró sereno – el único que es perjudicial para ti eres tú mismo – dijo con normalidad – por eso ten la seguridad de que te mantendré drogado y atontado hasta que seas un viejo de sesenta años a menos que seas sensato y te des cuenta de tu error.

-¿Planeas hacerme prisionero para siempre?

-No lo dudes.

-No iré a ninguna parte.

-Teo, recuerda que si quiero, puedo hacerte dormir de aquí hasta que estemos felizmente instalados en Florida – lo dijo con un rostro sin expresión, haciéndole ver que no estaba pidiendo su consentimiento para esa travesía, sólo se había tomado la molestia de informarle. Se puso de pie – este cambio será lo mejor para ti, hazte a la idea de que se hará.

-Debería odiarte… - susurró Teo mientras su padre se marchaba.

-Pero no lo haces – sonrió él – porque tu harías exactamente lo que estoy haciendo yo.

No hubo respuesta.

.-

.-

.-

Cuando Akatski salió de la habitación se dirigió directamente hasta la cocina, iba a poner las cosas sobre la mesa para que ellos también pudiesen comer. Ahí había otra persona, pero él no se sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado a su presencia en ese lugar, puso los tres individuales sobre la mesa mientras aquel hombre cerraba la historieta que leía junto a la alacena.

-¿Qué hay en el menú de hoy?

-Comida – contestó poniendo dos tazones en cada puesto.

-Veo que te ha dejado de mal humor – comentó mientras se deslizaba hacia la ollas para ver su contenido, lo aprobó totalmente.

-Es un cabeza dura, ya no lo soporto.

-¿Se lo dijeron?

-Papa debe estar en ello.

-Vaya, ya no lo llamas por su nombre – rió un poco mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-¿Hay un problema con ello? – aún parecía molesto.

-No, para nada, me parece bien – respondió haciendo gestos de pasificación con sus manos – es una prueba de que desde que lo agarraron ya estás más tranquilo.

-¿Te parece que estoy más tranquilo? – preguntó con ironía mientras servía tres platos.

-A pesar de tu excelente humor, sí, mucho más tranquilo – le sirvieron el plato de comida – por lo menos ya no le gritas a todo el mundo.

Ambos se sentaron guardando silencio por unos momentos, estaban esperando que Kozu Ren cruzara el umbral de entrada.

-¿Cuándo piensas ir a su habitación, Sou? - Preguntó Akatski mientras apoyaba sus ante brazos sobre la mesa, Inuyasha no respondió, sólo miró hacia otra dirección – te has librado de eso porque papa y yo nos hemos hecho cargo de él, pero va a llegar un punto en que no podrás seguir evitando encontrarte con él – Inuyasha seguía con la vista hacia otro lado – vamos a sacarlo de ese cuarto y los cuatro viajaremos a Florida, no podrás seguir evitando esto por mucho tiempo.

-Ya lo sé – respondió tomando los palillos – pero no quiero entrar ahí – lo miró fijo – no quiero verlo.

-Descuida, si te entran ganas de querer golpearlo nosotros te detendremos.

-No es eso – regresó los palillos a la mesa – simplemente no puedo verlo – se puso de pie con un solo movimiento.

-¿No vas a comer? – Preguntó Ren cuando iba entrando a la cocina y Akito se disponía a irse.

-No tengo hambre – Respondió cuando pasaba por su lado, unos momentos después escucharon como la puerta de entrada se abría y se cerraba.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Preguntó Ren mientras se dirigía a su lugar en la mesa.

-Nada, sólo le dije que tarde o temprano tendría que ver a Teo.

-Eso es un tema sensible, deja que por sí solo tome su curso.

-Sólo quiero que Teo se tranquilice, estoy seguro de que estaría mucho mejor si tuviera una charla con Sou.

-Es cierto, pero no podemos ser egoístas, también debemos pensar en los sentimientos de Akito – contestó tomando sus palillos – bien, vamos a ver cómo quedo esto.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su madre saliendo al hall justo cuando ella abría la puerta de salida.

-Iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿No sería mejor que siguieras descansando? – Se veía preocupada, Kagome suspiró.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, voy a regresar.

-Pero…

-Por favor, estaré bien – sonrió levemente y salió de casa.

Ya había pasado alrededor de cinco días desde que salió del hospital, no había tenido ninguna noticia de Kiseki, pero la verdad era que tampoco había creído que las tendría, el mensaje de Kozu Ren había sido claro, en ese instante él mismo se estaba encargando de hacer realidad lo que había dicho, y, por todo lo que sabía de él, estaba segura que estaba bastante empeñado en que no hubiera un error. Esos días en casa fueron solitarios, se mantenía en su cuarto, trataba de leer o mirar televisión, su madre no estuvo en desacuerdo con su hermetismo, ya que pensó que necesitaba descansar y recuperarse del accidente, sin embargo, también sabía que al parecer no era lo único de lo cual debía recuperarse.

El primer día lloró mucho, pero luego no lo hizo más, no había caso en hacerlo, porque por más que lo hiciera nadie iría a traerle de regreso a Kiseki. Se sentía vacía, sola, era extraño pasar de estar las veinticuatro horas del día con él a cero segundos al día, ya no había necesidad de preocuparse por las comidas, no había nadie que acariciara sus cabellos con lentitud, no tenía que custodiar la siesta de nadie mientras miraba por la ventana… por las noches tardaba en quedarse dormida, incluso más que antes, y cuando despertaba, antes de abrir los ojos, por reflejo buscaba un cuerpo del cual abrazarse, pero ahí no había nadie, y por segundos se sentía sumamente asustada, se levantaba temblando mirando en todas direcciones, luego, recordaba que él no estaba ahí y volvía a tumbarse en la cama, no obstante, había un sentimiento aún peor dentro de ella.

No podía seguir atrapada en su cuarto cargándose de todos los recuerdo de esos últimos meses, necesitaba despejarse, así que salió a caminar, no sabía bien dónde, la intención era caminar sin un rumbo especifico. Camino por horas, sus piernas la habían conducido hasta otro punto de la ciudad, sólo hasta que estuvo en la calle que solía frecuentar se dio cuenta de a dónde había llegado. La casa de Kiseki, la casa de la familia Takeda.

Se quedó de pie frente a la reja de entrada, se veía igual que la última vez que la vio, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, como si por milagro Takeda Momo fuese a salir a saludarla y que al entrar se encontraría con los gemelos y Nell en la cocina, pero no, cuando cruzó la reja nadie abrió la puerta, es más, ella tuvo que buscar la llave de repuesto que había en uno de los ladrillos sueltos de la casa. Adentro estaba algo oscuro, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y en los muebles se estaba acumulando polvo.

(Lykke Li – Gunshot)

Subio por las escaleras con calma, lentamente, hasta llegar al final de ellas, había un pasillo junto a la escalera que conducía a las demás habitaciones, pero no lo tomo en cuenta, a ella sólo le interesaba la primera puerta. Apoyó sus dedos en la manija y se abrió paso a la habitación, de un sopetón un fuerte aroma a Takeda Teo golpeó su nariz y por unos segundos pensó que estaba junto a ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así se apresuró a cerrar la puerta por miedo a que ese preciado aroma fuese a marcharse. Estaba oscuro, las cortinas también estaban cerradas ahí, así que las abrió para contemplar mejor el lugar, estaba tal cual como si esos meses no hubiesen pasado. Los cojines de la cama estaba dispersos, había brochas y pinceles en diferentes partes del cuarto, una pila de comic arrumbados en el escritorio, la silla tenía uno de sus chalecos encima, algunas esquinas de las paredes tenían sus dibujos y en un rincón había un lienzo que alguien iba a comenzar a trabajar.

Vio la puerta del armario abierta y se acercó lentamente, ahí estaban sus chaquetas, las toco con cuidado y luego se acercó para olerlas, el aroma de Kiseki se sentía aún más fuerte en sus ropas, se sintió a gusto, no pudo evitar abrazarse firmemente a una de ellas por unos minutos. Luego, sin soltarla, siguió inspeccionando el cuarto deslizando sus dedos con cuidado sobre todo lo que veía, tenía miedo de que algo fuese a romperse y que su paso por ese lugar se borrara para siempre. Terminó por llegar al escritorio, abrió el cajón y se encontró con su libreta de croquis. La sacó y la abrió con cuidado, viendo atentamente cada dibujo que había en sus páginas, muchas veces se encontró con ella misma, era alucinante, era la exacta forma en cómo ella se reflejaba en los ojos de Kiseki. Siguió pasando las páginas, pero llegó un instante en que no se creyó capaz de seguir viéndolo sin ponerse a llorar, así que lo cerró de súbito y lo regresó a su lugar.

Inhalo fuerte, de pronto sintió una gran necesidad de aire, respirar se estaba haciendo un poco duro, de hecho, se sintió un poco mareada, así que se dirigió a la cama y se sentó, trató de tranquilizarse un poco, pero su estado no parecía mejorar, dejo la chaqueta a un lado y se enderezó en el lugar, no obstante, de pronto recordó que Kiseki guarda cuadros debajo de la cama, así que se hincó en la alfombra para verlas, pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que iba a levantar el cobertor, si se había sentido así tan solo con ver la libreta ¿Qué pasaría si veía los cuadros? Se asustó, no quería caer al fondo de un desesperante abismo, apoyó su frente en la cama y apretó la tela entre sus dedos, no sabía cómo explicar lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía cómo expresarlo, sólo estaba ahí ese constante y punzante malestar en su pecho, taladrando y taladrando hasta el fondo, y, cada vez que veía su rostro en su cabeza dolía tres veces más. Era desesperante, horriblemente desesperante, no lo volvería a ver jamás, todo lo que había vivido junto a él, todos esos bellos momentos se habían ido, quedaría atrapados para siempre en el tiempo y en vez de ser recuerdos dorados sólo se convertirían en recuerdos que le desgarrarían el alma.

No era justo, nada de eso era justo y lo peor de todo ra que no había nada que pudiese hacer para cambiarlo. Se sintió desolada ¿Cómo se supone que seguiría ahora? ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir en un lugar en donde jamás podría amar a alguien como lo amaba a él? ¿Qué sentido tenía tener una larga vida si Kiseki no estaba incluida en ella? No era justo, ella lo amaba, ella realmente lo amaba, lo amaba incluso más de lo que lo amo alguna vez. Hace tiempo pensó que podría seguir sin su existencia, hace tiempo estuvo segura de eso, que bastaría con el recuerdo del viejo amor, que nunca lo olvidaría pero ella no se hundiría, ahora… ahora después de ese último tiempo aquello le parecía estúpido.

La condena de no volverlo a ver nunca más en su vida sabiendo que estaba en algún lugar era peor que mil muertes.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Por qué te ves tan feliz? – Preguntó Akatski mientras veía a Ren acomodar las cosas en la bandeja de comida.

-Porque tu hermano ya no forcejea tanto cuando le damos la comida, la verdad es que ahora se porta bastante bien, y sus heridas van por excelente camino, pronto le quitaré los puntos del hombro y podremos tomar ese bendito vuelo, las cosas están bastante bien – comentó feliz.

-¿Quieres que compre los pasajes? – Preguntó Inuyasha asomándose en la puerta de la cocina, había estado viendo televisión.

-Sí, creo que estaría bien comprarlos para la próxima semana ¿No crees? – intentó buscar la opinión de su hijo.

-Si dices que sus heridas ya están bien como para viajar, entonces supongo que es buena idea – respondió haciendo sonar la cadena que tenía en sus manos, la cual, ya se estaba haciendo inútil.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron hasta la habitación de la puerta de acero mientras Inuyasha regresaba a su puesto en el sillón para ver la televisión. Ren dejó la bandeja en el suelo, apegada a la pared, al abrir esa puerta ya no se producía la lucha escandalosa de siempre, pero no estaba demás ser precavido. Sacó el seguro y abrió la puerta lentamente, por el nylon y el resto de ventana que había sobrevivido a su furia entraba la luz del día, lo primero que podía verse al entrar era la cama, las últimas veces siempre lo habían encontrado en ese lugar, pero ahora no había nadie, sólo estaban las mantas revueltas. Ren dio un paso dándole un pequeño golpeteo a la puerta que acababa de abrir y dijo: "Hora de comer, Teo", pero no obtuvo respuesta y, en lugar de eso, sólo pudo oírse un leve quejido, "¿Teo?", volvió a soltar su voz cuando entró por completo al cuarto seguido por Akatski, quien comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Ren, que de pronto sintió que algo no andaba bien.

Teo estaba sentado en el suelo de espalda a la puerta, ahí, justo en el rincón más alejado del cuarto, habían un montón de cajas de dvd's abiertas a su alrededor, eran algunas de las películas y series que se habían salvado de sus primeros arrebatos. Ninguno de los recién llegados parecía entender lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, se quedaron quietos en su sitio, Akatski agarró fuerte de la cadena pensando que quizás tendría que volver a utilizarla, perfectamente eso podía ser una trampa de Teo para poder salir de esa habitación.

-Es hora de comer - volvió a decir Ren cuando se fijo que cerca de Teo habían discos rotos.

-Déjate de juegos, quieras o no vamos a obligarte a comer – habló Akatski al notar que su hermano prefería hacer algo más que prestarles atención, porque si había algo de lo que estaban seguros, era de que algo estaba haciendo, ya que podían ver como su codo derecho se movía en claro movimiento de su brazo - ¿Quieres que sea por la malas, Teo? – Akatski parecía agotado del forcejeo.

-No – finalmente oyeron su voz – en seguida voy.

Entonces vieron que se ponía de pie aún con la vista fija en la pared, Ren vio como en el proceso arrojaba algo al suelo, luego su vista se posó sobre la mano que había soltado el objeto, estaba totalmente roja, su corazón se aceleró, definitivamente, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en ese cuarto, y no tardó en descubrir qué era. Teo se volteó con lentitud dejando a su padre y a su hermano en shock, completamente paralizados ante lo que estaba ante sus ojos, sabían que debían decir algo, que debía actuar rápido, pero la semejante visión los dejó helados. Teo estaba ahí, de pie ante ellos, traía las mismas ropas de siempre, pero además, ahora había un intensó carmesí adornando su cuerpo. El hombro que ahora se suponía debía estar en perfectas condiciones tan solo en unos días, mostraba una herida profunda, había una gran mancha de sangre en el lugar y la pollera estaba rasgada por los discos que había utilizado como daga. Y eso no era todo, su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de tajos que hacían que su sangre callera como agua de grifo a la alfombra, y, en uno de sus muslos, en la zona del cuádriceps femoral, aún podía verse algunos discos que traspasaban su ropa hasta incrustarse en su piel.

-¿Teo…? – logró soltar Ren cuando posó los ojos en los opacos grises de su hijo menor.

-Lo siento – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – aún estoy un poco herido, así que tendremos que postergar el viaje – luego sus ojos se volvieron blancos y cayó como saco de papas al suelo.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Camina ya Koto (Cosa, La cosa, "objeto" - Suzuki lo usa en sentido peyorativo), no tenemos todo el día – dijo Suzuki apurando el paso.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! – Gruñó molesto, luego pasó de ellos y preguntó algo dudoso mientras seguía el paso de esa mujer -¿Estás segura que deberíamos hacer esto?

–Por supuesto – respondió Suzuki con seguridad - ¿O qué? ¿Pretendes evitarla hasta la muerte y no verla nunca más?

-Bueno, en realidad, técnicamente, no hay razón para que ella y yo nos volvamos a ver – contestó – así que esto no es necesario.

-Eres un cobarde, si tomaste la decisión de hacer lo que hiciste también tienes que tener el valor para defender esa decisión – pareció molesta.

-Pero… - no parecía seguro.

-¡Bien! – se detuvo de súbito para darle la cara – si quieres te quedas aquí, no te necesito ¡Adiós! – Gruñó para luego seguir con su camino, ya habían llegado hasta el pie de las escaleras así que comenzó a subirlas corriendo.

Suzuki había decidido esperar algunos días para ir a ver a Kagome, tenía la sensación de que ella necesitaba meditar y analizar todo lo sucedido por sí misma, y, que ella fuese a interrumpir ese proceso era una pésima opción. Quizás esa mujer le gritaría en cuanto la viera, era muy probable que en ese instante la estuviera odiando desde el fondo de sí, sin embargo, Suzuki estaba preocupada por Kagome, y no se quedaría tranquila hasta que viera su estado con sus propios ojos, no importaba si le lanzaban un zapato en la cabeza, en ese momento ella no pensaba que había hecho algo malo, pero también consideraba que era necesario darle una explicación a la persona perjudicada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo.

Terminó de correr y miró hacia el árbol sagrado, sus ojos la encontraron antes de lo que ella hubiese imaginado, estaba sola, sentada en una pequeña banca mientras contemplaba la copa del gran árbol. Suzuki inhalo y enderezó su columna, creía en lo que estaba haciendo, así que lo haría con todo el desplante y la seguridad que la caracterizaba.

-Kagome – la llamó cuando ya estuvo casi al lado de ella, el llamado pareció asustarla un poco, pero luego al ver a Suzuki volvió a tener el rostro sereno de siempre – vine aquí para comprobar como estabas, pero te advierto que si tienes intenciones de golpearme yo lo aceptaré, pero de igual manera te lo devolveré porque... – iba a seguir su discurso, pero alguien le tapo la boca de sopetón.

-Olvida lo que acaba de decir, es un poco impulsiva, ya sabes – dijo Sasa con una risa nerviosa – en resumidas cuentas ella quiere decir que está preocupada por ti.

Kagome los miró un tanto confundida, Sasa pretendía seguir hablando, pero la muchacha terminó por morderle la mano que la mantenía muda.

-¡Yo puedo decir lo que quiero por mí misma! – Gruño para luego darle un codazo en el estomago - en fin, voy a dejar que me golpees, pero sólo una vez, si hay una segunda te responderé como si me hubieses pegado tres.

-¡¿A eso le llamas apoyo?! – Makoto no podía creer lo que decía esa mujer.

-¡¿Qué acaso quieres que le mienta?! ¡Es la verdad!

-¡Hay algo que se llama "ubicación", no es necesario que le mientas, sólo no lo digas!

-Ustedes parecen llevarse bien – comentó Kagome al verlos discutir, ambos parecieron molestarse con ese comentario.

-¡¿Estás ciega o qué?! – dijeron al unisonó, pero ella sólo pensó aún más en lo que acababa de decir.

-Escucha nosotros… - iba a comenzar Suzuki, pero la interrumpieron.

-No estoy enfadada – los sorprendió un poco – no puedo estarlo, ustedes hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, cómo se supone que los voy a culpar por ello… - Hubo un poco de silencio, la brisa de finales de primavera llegó a remover sus cabellos.

-¿Has estado bien? – Preguntó Sasa con preocupación.

-No – ella fue sincera -… no he estado nada bien – contestó mirándolo con sonrisa apagada.

-Siento la pregunta estúpida de Koto – comentó Suzuki, mientras Sasa sólo hizo una mueca de molestia por la seriedad con la que había dicho eso de él.

-¿Cómo está él…? – Preguntó Kagome con algo de timidez – ustedes lo han visto ¿No?

-No, no le he visto desde ese día – respondió Suzuki – él está con su familia y Sou, pero… - Suzuki deslizó su vista hacia su acompañante, él se veía un poco complicado, sobre todo cuando los ojos de Kagome se posaron sobre él, iba a guardase lo que sabía, pero finalmente terminó por soltarlo.

-No es cómo si lo haya visto directamente, pero sé que está bien.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sabes dónde está? – Insistió Kagome.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no te lo diré – lo dijo con seriedad y Kagome comprendió que lo decía en serio.

-Un momento ¿Por qué tu sabes dónde está y yo no? – Suzuki parecía molesta.

-Porque nadie confía en ti, pensé que lo tenías claro – respondió como si fuese obvio, eso la molestó aún más, pero no alcanzó a reclamar, Sasa cambió el hilo de la conversación - ¿Ya viste lo de tus clases en la universidad Kagome?

-Mama me ha estado diciendo que lo haga, pero…- parecía dudosa.

-Hazlo – insistió él – continua con tu carrera y con los planes que tenías – pensó que con eso sería suficiente, pero Kagome aún parecía tener dudas en su rostro y sintió que debía solucionarlo por su bien – no volverás a verlo, Kagome… ellos jamás te dejarán verlo otra vez - vio como ella parecía paralizarse un poco –quédate sólo con los bonitos recuerdos, guárdalos en tu corazón y continua con tu existencia.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Akito estaba viendo el noticiero, hablaban sobre un asalto ocurrido en Sapporo cuando un fuerte grito lo sacó de sí, aunque, fuerte era un mal adjetivo para el grito que escuchó, sí, el mejor adjetivo para describir ese grito era "desgarrador", y lo peor, era que había sido exclamado con la palabra "Teo". Corrió hasta la habitación a la cual no se acercaba ni de por casualidad, entro en ella como un rayo y entonces se encontró con la escena de dos hombres tratando de tapar con sus manos las heridas de otro para detener el sangrado.

-¡Qué hago, qué hago! – gritaba Akatski mientras tapaba en vano las heridas del hombro.

-¡Ve por el botiquín!

-Pero se sigue saliendo – temblaba mientras sus manos se manchaban de rojo tratando de tapar las heridas - ¡Se sigue saliendo!

-¡Ve por el maldito botiquín, Akatski! – Rugió Ren con fuerza.

-Que…- balbuceó Akito cuando Akatski soltaba a su hermano y se ponía de pie – que... – siguió balbuceando cuando el joven pasó corriendo a su lado. Ren por primera vez notó su presencia.

-¡Toma el auto y ve por sangre al consultorio! – Le gritó, mientras éste mantenía su vista fija en el joven con diversas heridas botado sobre la alfombra, aún no podía reaccionar de esa visión, Ren estaba tratando de tapar las heridas que estaban en sus brazos y sus manos se habían cubierto de la sangre de su hijo - ¡AKITOO! – Rugió con fuerza para traerlo de regreso - ¡NECESITO SANGRE, AHORA! ¡TOMA EL AUTO Y VE! – Asintió como pudo y comenzó a salir de ese lugar - ¡AB positivo! ¡Tráeme AB positivo! – lo escuchó gritar mientras se alejaba.

Chocó con Akatski en el camino, ambos estaban apurados y no dijeron nada al respecto, solo siguieron con su camino. Akito corrió por las llaves y luego se apresuro a salir de ese lugar, se subió al auto, encendió el motor de una sola vez y comenzó su desesperada carrera hasta el pueblo dejando una gran cortina de polvo tras de sí.

Se agarraba la cabeza con la mano derecha mientras manejaba el volante con la izquierda, no podía creer lo que había pasado, aún tenía la visión incrustada en su cabeza, Teo desplomado en el suelo, Akatski y Ren manchándose de su sangre al tratar que ésta dejase de salirse de su recipiente, la desesperación y la histeria de ese lugar. Sacudió su cabeza, quería olvidar esa imagen, necesitaba hacerlo, pero a la vez, sentía que sólo ella podía ayudarlo a conducir con la mayor velocidad posible. Finalmente llegó al consultorio, corrió por sus cortos pasillos buscando el lugar en donde quizás guardaban lo que estaba buscando, chocó con una enfermera, ella le preguntó si estaba bien, quizás qué cara tenía en ese momento que ella se lo preguntaba con tanta preocupación, pero él ignoró su amabilidad y su pregunta para hacer la suya propia "¿Dónde guardan la sangre?" Ella lo miró mal, claramente un paciente no tiene por qué estar preguntando eso, Akito iba a rendirse con ella y seguir por otro lado, pero de pronto volvió a tener la escena en su cabeza, a Teo desangrándose lentamente mientras dos personas trataban inútilmente de ayudarlo. Inuyasha sabía que buscando solo se demoraría el doble, así que optó por lo desesperado, hizo crecer sus garras de la mano izquierda y apoyó su filo en el abdomen de la mujer. Ella entendió lo que quería, así que sin decir más lo condujo hasta donde él quería ir. Akito guardo en un recipiente bolsas que sumaban hasta ocho litros de sangre AB+, hubiese echado más, pero ya no había, y llevar O+ no se le ocurrió hasta que estuvo de regreso en el automóvil y pensó que era un perdida de valioso tiempo regresar por ella, tomo un par de sondas y agujas y corrió fuera de ese lugar. Luego inició a toda velocidad el camino de regreso.

Teo estaba loco, Takeda Teo estaba definitivamente demente, no había más que decir con respecto a él, Akito aún estaba sorprendido por la escena y lo que había pasado, pero conocía a ese sujeto y podía imaginarse perfectamente por qué lo había hecho. Kozu Ren le había dicho que viajarían en cuanto sus heridas se recuperaran y, al ver que eso estaba pasando, a Teo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que infringirse unas nuevas que alargaran su tiempo en Japón. Él definitivamente estaba desesperado por no alejarse de Kagome, su amor estaba llegando a tal extremo que su propia vida estaba corriendo peligro en ese minuto. Ren lo había acorralado y, desde esa posición a Teo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer algo drástico. Desquiciado, estaba desquiciado por Kagome.

La amarga visión del momento en que lo capturaron volvió a Akito, había sido horrible, jamás había visto a Teo más desesperado que en aquella ocasión, sus gritos suplicantes resonaban en sus oídos, como rogaba que lo soltaran, como llamaba a Kagome hasta el último segundo. Se había arrastrado y luchado, aquella separación verdaderamente le estaba desgarrando por dentro, todos en ese lugar lo entendieron cuando presenciaron esa escena, por eso mismo nadie celebró cuando finalmente lo capturaron y se lo llevaron lejos de ella. Había sido triste, sumamente triste. Teo sólo era un hombre profundamente enamorado de una mujer que le correspondía de la misma manera.

Se suponía que estaban haciendo eso por su bien, que estaban tratando de ayudarlo, pero entonces… ¿Por qué esa ayuda parecía estar hiriéndolo tanto? Era como si en vez de estar curándolo fuesen ellos mismos los que estuvieran enterrando la estaca en el centro de su estomago, como si fuesen ellos mismos los que la estuvieran girando lentamente para hacerlo sangrar todavía más. Eran buenas intenciones ¿Por qué no estaba teniendo buenos resultados?

Inuyasha finalmente regresó a la casa, se bajo del auto de un solo impulso para correr a la puerta, sólo al abrir recordó lo que estaba dejando en el automóvil en medio de su apuro, regresó a toda velocidad por el recipiente y luego entró de la misma forma a la casa. Cuando iba por el pasillo se encontró con la terrorífica visión de una mano ensangrentada marcada en la pared, seguramente un vestigio del paso de Akatski. Siguió su camino y cruzó por la puerta de acero, ahora habían trasladado el cuerpo a la cama, vio algunas sabanas ensangrentadas, Ren y Akatski aún estaban tratando de detener las hemorragias cuando notaron la nueva presencia, parecían totalmente aliviados de verlo de vuelta, la situación estaba siendo controlada, pero sin lo que traía Akito, claramente se escaparía de sus manos.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Sasa y Suzuki caminaban rumbo a la estación alejándose del templo Higurashi, habían mantenido silencio desde que se habían despedido de Kagome, Suzuki se veía seria, por extraña razón había un ambiente tenso que los rodeaba.

-¿No dijiste que había algo que se llamaba "ubicación"? – Soltó ella por primera vez sin dejar de caminar – no había necesidad de decirle eso.

-Sí la había.

-¡Claro que no! – Parecía molesta – ella no necesitaba que le dijeses algo que ya sabe perfectamente.

-Ella estaba teniendo dudas, era necesario que…

-¿Por qué no admites la verdad? – Ella se detuvo haciendo que él también lo hiciera – di tus verdaderas intensiones – soltó dándole la espalda, él como siempre, había estado caminando tras ella.

-¿De qué verdaderas intenciones estás hablando? Lo único que quiero es que pueda seguir adelante y sea feliz – se veía confundido, pero sus palabras parecieron hacerla enfadar más, ella se volteó.

-Continua con tu carrera y con los planes que tenías – citó sus palabras de forma burlesca, él siguió confundido, pero ella se encargó de aclarárselo – vaya coincidencia que dichos planes te incluyan a ti.

-¡Espera un minuto…!

-Es bueno que ahora sí tengas razones para volver a verla, te felicito – concluyó dándose la media vuelta para seguir caminando – ahora tienes tu oportunidad, ve y tómala.

-¡Espera un poco, qué estupidez se te cruzó por la cabeza! – se disgustó él mientras la seguía de cerca.

-¡Ah, por favor! No necesitas fingir conmigo, conozco a los sujetos como tú, los he tratado de cerca.

-¡No estoy pensando en regresar con ella!

-Por supuesto, no eres tan tonto, será mejor esperan algunos meses y luego volver a escena – respondió con tono irónico.

-¡No tengo dobles intenciones! – Estaba molesto - ¡Retira lo que has dicho en este momento! – Gritó agarrándola del brazo para que se detuviera.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a mentir –contestó con antipatía.

-¿Bromeas, no? – Rió un poco ante eso – eres la peor bruja que he conocido en mi vida, el embuste se te sale por las orejas – ella se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No me sigas ¡Vete!

-No te estoy siguiendo, la estación está por aquí.

-Tú no necesitas usar la estación - contestó apartándolo un poco - ¡Anda, vete de aquí, vete ya! No quiero verte más – luego hizo un gesto como si sus dedos estuviesen corriendo - usa tus maravillosas patitas y lárgate de aquí ¡Anda ya, vete de aquí inmundo Koto! (Inmunda cosa).

-¡Tienes razón, no sé qué hago acá, la bruja sabe cuidarse sola!

-¡Exactamente, sé hacerlo bien sola! – Gritó en respuesta, para comenzar a avanzar alejándose de él - ¡Vete, vete de aquí!

-¡Perfecto, es un fiasco tener que verte la cara! – respondió de misma forma mientras la veía irse a paso acelerado.

-¡Bueno, que suerte para ti que ya no haya razón para que tú y yo nos volvamos a ver! – Gritó dando una pequeña vista hacia atrás.

-¡Sí, que suerte! – respondió fuerte para que ella lo escuchara, estaba realmente enfadado mientras ella seguía caminando a paso acelerado hacia la estación, ella se seguía yendo, y, sólo entonces digirió la ultima oración que ella pronuncio – espera… – su cara borró todo rastro de enfado, parecía contrariado ante esa inesperada última resolución - ¿Qué…?

(Conclu: )

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finalmente los mantienen separados, pero sus corazones siguen más unidos que nunca. Kiseki no está dispuesto a alejarse, por eso es capaz de llegar hasta las ultimas consecuencias ¿Qué medida tomaran al respecto? Al mismo tiempo, Kagome se ve atrapada en un callejón sin salida ¿Cual será su resolución final? ¿Y cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Sasa?<em>**

**_Hola a todos! Espero hayan disfrutado del nuevo capitulo, como ven las cosas dieron un giro, estamos en la recta final así que atentos. Besos y abrazos, dejen REVIEWS!_**


	118. Chapter 118

**Carolina Shinatal: **No sabes lo valioso que es que una persona te siga desde hace tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por tu fe en mí.

**Angel Jibriel: **Igual me agrada que sientas ese rencor por Ren, como tu lo dices, demuestra la empatía que tienes hacia los personajes.

**jezabel: **De aquí en adelante quedan siete capítulos o quizás ocho, aún no decido si dividir o no ese ultimo, + epilogo + Extra.

**jessandre95: **Espero leerte cada semana otra vez.

**ashley higurashi: **De psiquiatrico, tu lo has dicho y Teo también lo dijo en el capitulo 21 (Sexta parte) jajaja.

**FernyInuBellany: **Siii jaja es bastante frustrante la verdad.

**Guest: **Ojala hubieses comentado con un nombre para contestarte como te mereces, tus 6 puntos me han hecho reir a carcajadas, fue un poco difícil descifrarlos, tengo que admitirlo, pero creo que tu excusa se basa en la rabia y la exaltación que tenías al escribir ajja. Me quedó claro tu amor-odio hacia mis personajes y mi drama, y también fue bien trasmitida tu amenaza. Supongo que debemos esperar hasta el final para ver que pasa con eso. Saludos!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

**_Vigésimo Tercero - _**_Continuar... tengo que continuar, conservar los buenos recuerdos y guardarlos en mi corazón como un alucinante tesoro. Con el tiempo, seguirá intacto, pero estará cubierto por frondosas telarañas, y el recuerdo será como un sueño, hasta llegar el día en que me preguntaré si alguna vez fue real, si era posible sentir ese tipo de felicidad o sí sólo fue nada más que un producto de mi lastimera imaginación._

_.-_

-Has hecho bien en llamarme – dijo Yamamoto Io en cuanto Ren le abrió la puerta.

-No te emociones – dijo Ren mientras veía a ese hombre pasar hasta la sala – no era como si hubiese tenido muchas alternativas.

-Oh, por supuesto que la tenías – respondió echándose sobre un sofá como si estuviese en su casa – Sasa es un buen chico, si se lo pedías te ayudaba.

-El no hubiera sabido con exactitud lo que estaba buscando – se acercó al intruso en su sala – y cuando fuese por ti a solucionar sus dudas lo más seguro es que te negarías a menos que te trajera aquí – Io sonrió mientras que Ren sólo le estiró la mano.

-Cuánta razón tienes querido Ren – siguió extendiéndole el paquete que el aludido esperaba que le entregara.

-Prefiero no perder tiempo – contestó mientras abría la bolsa y veía su contenido.

-No te preocupes, he traído suficiente para que sedes a tu problemático hijo hasta fin de año – comentó como si nada – así que tu nueva táctica es mantenerlo atontado todo el día ¿Eh?

-No puedo seguir dejándolo solo en ese cuarto – respondió algo melancólico mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá – me descuidé, debí haber estado tratando de averiguar lo que pasaría.

-No, está bien que no lo hagas.

-¿Eres sordo? He dicho que si… - no lo dejó terminar.

-A ti te aterran tus ojos, Ren – soltó sorprendiéndolo – está bien que no uses algo que te asusta – hubo unos momentos de silencio – deberías dejar de luchar contra lo que no puedes luchar… hacerlo feliz un momento no te convertirá en mal padre.

-¿Así que ese es tu plan? – Parecía disgustado – así es como fabricas tu venganza ¿No?

-Sí, Ren, cuánta razón tienes, está es mi perfecta venganza – se burlo Yamamoto algo cansado de su actitud – dime algo ¿Cuántas veces te has equivocado con lo que has visto? – Kozu guardó silencio - ¿Y cuántas veces has sido capaz de cambiar algo de lo que hayas visto? – Ahora el silencio en Ren se tornó amargo – eso es lo que Teo a tratado de decirte.

-No puedo simplemente rendirme, no puedo – contestó apretando los puños – y no lo haré – concluyó, luego lo miró con seriedad - ¿Vas a ser mi enemigo?

-Ya tuve suficiente de eso – contestó con un suspiro – simplemente te ayudaré con esto, veamos si así podemos hacer algo con esa culpa que tanto te asfixia.

-No hay culpa – respondió de forma monótona.

-Sí, claro – rió ante la frase, luego cambio el tema – es bueno estar acá, quería que fueses el primero en saber que volveré a poner en pie la compañía – Ren no parecía feliz de ello e Io lo notó – pero por supuesto que no tendrá el mismo concepto – lo detuvo antes de que le dijese algo en contra – hay muchas personas en el mundo asustadas de sus habilidades, Ren. No lo entienden y no saben cómo lidiar exactamente con ello, son como Koishikawa, como tú… - Ren prefería no hablar sobre lo que significaban sus habilidades para él – quiero ayudarlos, así que haré una fundación para ello – parecían intenciones sinceras – será algo así como esa estúpida película.

-¿Cuál película?

-La que tiene la X

-¿Hablas de X-Men? – rió un poco.

-Sí, esa, sólo que mejor.

-No es una película.

-¿Cómo que no lo es? – estaba seguro de que lo era.

-No, no lo es, es un comic – le corrigió.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Teo solía leerlo…

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Ey, Sasa, anímate ya ¿Cuál es tu problema? – lo abrazó del cuello un joven de cabello rubio – estás así desde hace unos días.

-Quítate de encima, Matsunaga – trató de que lo soltara, las personas a su alrededor los estaban mirando – estoy bien, sólo he tenido problemas de dinero.

-Lo hubieses dicho antes, Sasa – habló un tercer joven que parecía más sereno mientras tomaba un sorbo de café – nosotros pagaremos por ti.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural, Kurosaki? – Matsunaga había soltado a Sasa, aquello realmente no le había agradado.

-Ya lo oíste, vas a pagar por mi – Matsunaga siguió expresando su descontento – si no nos hubieras obligado a meternos en este café tan caro no tendrías que hacerlo, así que confórmate.

-Claro, ahora estás en mi contra – tomó un trozo de pastelillo y se lo echó a la boca mientras hablaba – pero cuando veas las bellezas que pasan por aquí vas a tragarte todas tus palabras.

-El único que tiene que tragar aquí eres tú – comentó con mala cara - además no me interesa ninguna belleza que pueda aparecer, solo voy a comer todo lo que pueda para que tu tengas que pagar más.

Levantó la mano y esperó que llegara el camarero para pedirle más comida mientras que Matsunaga se quejaba de que no tenía corazón, lo había hecho enojar, así que ahora lo haría pagar, literalmente… A pesar de que lo de no tener dinero era mentira, sólo había dicho eso para que dejasen de preguntar. Estaba molesto, irritable, hace días que lo estaba y lo peor era que no entendía por qué, quizás era por el asunto de Kagome, porque ella estaba sola, él seguía solo y Takeda Teo nunca reaparecería en escena, quizás era que Koishikawa Suzuki había tenido razón, quizás era justo la clase de persona que ella le había indicado que era. Se sintió tan molesto de recordarlo que pidió aún más comida. Que mujer más estresante, no podía creer que lo que le había dicho le había llegado tanto. "Conozco a los sujetos como tú, los he tratado de cerca" ¡Por qué tenía que compararlo con otros sujetos! Él no tenía nada que ver con todos los presuntos idiotas con los que quizás hubiera salido, o hubiese "tratado" como ella lo dijo ¿Y qué era lo que significaba exactamente tratar? ¿Y qué, acaso la lista era tan grande como para ya saber identificar ese prototipo de hombres? ¡Estúpida, estúpida mujer!

-¿Sigues pegado a tu ex novia, Sasa? – Preguntó Kurosaki con naturalidad, eso lo sacó un poco de sí.

-Oh, la linda y atenta Kagome-chan – recordó Matsunaga en una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tienes que sacarla al tema? – se molestó.

-Porque que digas que no quieres conocer mujeres sólo puede indicar que ya estás pegado con alguien más – respondió echándose un bocadillo a la boca – así que sigues lamentándote por eso ¿Eh?

-Ya deberías pasar de ello, Sasa – comentó Matsunaga sintiendo lastima por él.

-Ya cierra la boca, no es como si fuera algo que decidiera por mí mismo – se molestó aún más.

-¿Entonces sigues pensando en ella? – Preguntó Kurosaki mientras levantaba su tasa.

Makoto no pudo evitar recordar la discusión que había tenido con Suzuki, sus ojos se pusieron algo opacos, se sintió molesto de nuevo, era como ver una vez más su rostro acusador gritándole que era un oportunista buscando el momento indicado para atacar ¿Quizás estaba molesto porque no quería admitir que ella tenía razón? Quizás era momento de admitir que ella tenía razón…

-Sí… - lo dijo, pero se sintió extraño.

-Lo siento, Sasa, pero eres verdaderamente lamentable – comentó Kurosaki – no quisiera ser tú – a Sasa no le pareció un comentario tan ofensivo, el tampoco quería ser él en ese momento.

-Ey, ey, ey – Matsunaga dio pequeños brincos en la silla – ahí, ahí acaban de llegar un grupo de chicas hermosas – parecía emocionado – ¡Y son tres!

-Bastante bonitas - comentó el amigo.

-¿Sí? Bien por ustedes – comentó Sasa con desanimo mientras contemplaba un panecillo y escuchaba al más escandaloso de los tres decir: Yo pido a la de la derecha. Realmente se sentía molesto.

-Anda Sasa, no te haría mal echar un vistazo – comentó Kurosaki, pero Sasa no mentía cuando decía que no le interesaba.

-La única mesa vacía es la que está junto a nosotros – Matsunaga parecía al borde del colapso cuando las tres mujeres se dirigieron a la mesa.

-Conozco a la chica que te gustó Matsunaga – comentó Kurosaki hablando más bajo para que no los escucharan – es famosa, mi hermana siempre habla mal de ella y trata de copiar su ropa.

-Ya veo por qué – comentó Matsunaga con una sonrisa – dime más.

-Es millonaria, su padre es el dueño de un tercio de las empresas que hay en la ciudad y va a la universidad de Tokyo como nosotros, así que al parecer no es sólo una cara bonita – Matsunaga parecía cada vez más emocionado con lo que decía Kurosaki, mientras que Makoto, parecía cada vez menos interesado en el asunto, sólo se preocupaba de su panecillo – debe tener unos veinte años, su nombre es Koishikawa Suzuki – al oír el nombre Sasa sintió un golpe gigante de energía.

-¡¿Koishikawa?! – Exclamó a todo pulmón justo cuando las mujeres se estaban sentando en la mesa junto a ellos.

Escuchó un leve sonido, daba la casualidad de que Suzuki se encontraba justo en el puesto frente a él. Ella traía una delgada blusa sin mangas con diseño de rayas desordenadas y cuello negro, su liso y escalonado cabello castaño caía unos cuatro centímetros debajo de sus hombros y en su cabeza había una cinta que utilizaba como cintillo haciendo que fuese más fácil contemplar las finas facciones de su rostro, sus labios tenían un brillo rosa y había un toque de rubor en sus mejillas, las largas y negras pestañas resaltaban sus ojos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos y fijos sobre Sasakawa Makoto, quien sintió su cuerpo liviano y olvido cualquier molestia pasada en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con ella.

-Qué haces, estúpido, nos estás avergonzando – susurró Matsunaga algo irritado. Sasa aún no podía decir nada, seguía con la mirada pegada en la chica que se había sentado frente a él.

-¿Suzuki-chan, lo conoces? – en cuanto una de sus amigas preguntó, el rostro de Suzuki cambió por completo.

-¿Qué? No me ofendas de esa manera, no conozco a gente tan escandalosa – respondió ignorándolo totalmente – vamos a pedir té.

Makoto volvió a sentirse irritado, sin embargo, no era la misma irritación de antes, era una diferente y extraña, no sabía cómo explicar la diferencia entre las dos. Recordó la vez que estuvieron en el aeropuerto y sintió deseos de gritarle, era una sínica, la única persona escandalosa ahí era ella ¡Nadie más que ella! De pronto, llegó el camarero junto a otros tres más, habían necesarios todos ellos para llevar los pedidos que había realizado Sasa hace algunos minutos atrás. Las chicas se los quedaron mirando, y fue así como a Matsunaga se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Ey, qué les parece si juntan su mesa con la nuestra y nos ayudan a comernos todo esto – invitó moviendo su silla.

-¿En serio? – una de las chicas parecía feliz.

-¡Por supuesto, yo pagaré! – esa idea ya no le parecía tan mala, Sasa iba a decir algo en desacuerdo, pero entonces Kurosaki pareció de acuerdo.

-Es una buena idea, no creo que podamos con todo esto.

Fue así como finalmente los seis terminaron uniendo las dos mesas cuadradas, haciendo que en el extremo derecho del rectángulo quedara Makoto y en el izquierdo Suzuki, frente a frente para hacerse todas las caras desagradables posibles, ellos dos eran los únicos que parecían incómodos con dicha unión, ya que el resto había iniciado con alegría una conversación.

-¿Entonces, están interesados en Suzuki-chan? – preguntó una de las chicas, la que tenía una media cola en su cabello.

-Bueno, nosotros sólo…- Matsunaga iba a excusarse con nerviosismo, pero la otra chica de cabello largo lo interrumpió.

-Es una lástima, porque Suzuki-chan ya tiene novio – aquello volvió a llamar la atención de Sasa, tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus labios se movieron por su propia cuenta.

-¿Desde cuándo? – Tan pronto preguntó sintió deseos de golpearse. Ella lo miró y éste desvió la mirada.

-Hace un par de días, es un chico guapísimo y lo mejor es que está pegadisimo con Suzuki-chan – la chica de cabello largo parecía estar disfrutando con la historia – si se le declaro en la plaza, contrato a una banda, coristas, floristas y todo eso ¡Fue perfecto!

-¡¿Floristas?! – Matsunaga parecía sorprendido.

-No es para menos, es Suzuki-chan, si quieres conquistarla debes hacer algo a su altura – comentó la chica de la coleta.

-Koishikawa-san es toda una celebridad – comentó Kurosaki mientras notaba que había un aire de desagrado en Sasa.

-No exageren, él sólo hizo la pregunta y yo decidí aceptar – respondió dándole un sorbo al té que le habían traído – no es la gran cosa.

-¡Claro que lo es! – Insistió la de coleta - ¡Este amor de seguro superará al que tuviste en preparatoria Suzuki-chan! – eso hizo que la mencionada se atragantara con su té.

-¿Eh~? ¿Amor de preparatoria? – Sasa sabía perfectamente a quién se refería, tomó su oportunidad para molestarla - ¿Qué es eso tan interesante? Por favor, cuenten más.

-¡Oh, era un bombonazo! – La chicha de cabello largo se veía aún más emocionada – no me extraña que no lo haya olvidado hasta ahora.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Gruñó Suzuki olvidándose de los modales - ¡Ustedes preguntaron cuál había sido mi relación más importante hasta ahora y yo sólo dije que era esa, nunca dije que no lo haya olvidado!

-No te pongas así Koishikawa-san, nosotros podemos simpatizar con tu dolor, no es necesario avergonzarse – sonrió Sasa desde su extremo de la mesa, ella lo miró deseando abofetearlo.

-¡Encontré una foto de él! – exclamó la de coleta con su celular en la mano.

-¡Por qué tienes su foto! – regañó Suzuki.

-Lo siento, cuando nos mostraste la foto no pude evitar sacarle una con mi celular – se disculpo mientras enseñaba su mercancía. Y, sí, efectivamente era Takeda Teo, Sasa lo vio, había estado jugando con el tema, pero de repente se sintió molesto de ver su fotografía, de seguro era por el hecho de que estaba viendo al hombre que por siempre sería el gran amor de Kagome.

-¡Oh, yo lo conozco! – Exclamó Kurosaki, logrando captar todas las miradas – definitivamente lo conozco – volvió a decir mirando a Sasa, este comprendió sus intenciones.

-Oh no, claro que no, no lo conoces en lo absoluto – soltó en tono de advertencia.

-Por supuesto que sí – sonrió éste, claramente lo hacía para molestarlo - ¿Acaso no es el chico que ahora sale con tu ex novia? – definitivamente tendría que golpearlo cuando salieran de ahí.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puede ser! – exclamaron las amigas de Suzuki al unísono. Ahí había un gran escándalo, tanto Suzuki como Makoto desearon que se los tragara la tierra.

-Vaya, ustedes dos sí que tienes bastante en común – continuó Kurosaki.

-¡Claro que no! – ahora habían sido ellos los que gritaron al unísono.

Después de eso la conversación entre el grupo siguió alegremente, exceptuando porque dos de las personas presentes a penas se hicieron participe de ella, estaban algo incómodos, ya que sus compañeros estaban siendo un poco escandalosos a pesar que no había ni una sola gota de alcohol o gramo de droga en lo que estaban consumiendo. Aquello le estaba molestando a Makoto, no obstante, no le estaba molestando tanto como el hecho de que sus ojos tendían a desviarse en dirección a la muchacha que tenía en frente, o el hecho de que, de pronto, la distancia entre los dos extremos de la mesa le pareció demasiado y sintiera el punzante deseo de reducir esa distancia. En un punto se sintió en colapso, no lo aguantó más y se puso de pie de forma repentina, toda la mesa lo quedó mirando.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer – dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, pero una dulce voz femenina lo detuvo.

-Sasakawa-kun ¿Vas a la estación? – Sasa se volteó lentamente, conocía esa voz, pero por el tono dulzón no sabía si estaba en lo correcto.

-Sí… - su cara denotó contrariedad cuando vio que efectivamente era Suzuki quien le hablaba.

-Oh, por favor espérame, me voy contigo, también tengo algo que hacer, pero la verdad es que se está haciendo tarde y me sentí un poco asustada de ir por mi cuenta a la estación – dijo tomando su bolso.

Sasa pensó que eso definitivamente había sido raro, sin embargo, todo indicaba que era al único que le había parecido de esa manera. Ella se despidió del grupo con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa y luego se dispuso a seguir a Makoto, quien comenzó a caminar hacia fuera cuando vio que sus largar piernas con falda corta de vuelos y sus tacones igualmente negros se acercaban a él.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó cuando estuvieron afuera, haciendo evidente su confusión.

-He estado fastidiada desde que llegué, gracias a ti he tenido la excusa perfecta para irme – respondió sacudiendo un poco su cabello, había vuelto a su tono altanero de siempre.

-Hubieses llamado a tu novio – comentó mientras se metía las manos en el bolsillo para comenzar a caminar, pero ella se le adelanto con los pasos más acelerados.

-Qué dices, él está para cosas más interesantes – sonrió con algo de malicia mientras avanzaba hacia atrás para verle la cara – para las cosas más insignificantes están los Kotos (cosas) igual de insignificantes – Makoto puso una cara de molestia, pero no dijo nada – como sea, lamento este desafortunado encuentro – dijo para luego girarse.

-Porque no hay razón para que tú y yo nos veamos de nuevo – soltó con algo de melancolía en su tono mientras miraba su espalda.

Ella guardó silencio unos momentos, levantó la mano derecha en forma de despedida y dijo: "Bye-bye", luego aceleró el paso y se perdió en la multitud, en ningún momento volvió a mostrarle su rostro. Mako dejó de caminar, por extraña razón, la molestia y la irritación que no podía explicar había regresado a él.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Vas a quitarme la cadena? – Preguntó Kiseki cuando vio a su padre acercándose a la cama – me siento cansado, así que lo que sea que me hayas inyectado hace rato atrás debe estar funcionando.

-Entonces podemos quitarte la cadena – sonrió él mientras ponía su mano en el metal que aprisionaba los pies de su hijo a la cama, sacó una llave y lo liberó con cuidado, Teo se quedó quieto en su lugar, pensó que quizás tendrían una charla y luego se iría dejándolo ahí, pero Ren caminó a un costado de la cama y le extendió un brazo – vamos a la sala – invitó sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Teo dudo de aquello, pero la verdad era que ya estaba aburrido de ver todo el tiempo las mismas paredes, así que aceptó el brazo que le ofrecían y trató de ponerse de pie. Fue más duro de lo que esperaba, se sentía un idiota, las piernas le pesaban a muerte y no podía dar dos pasos sin sostenerse de algo, además de que el dolor que venía desde las heridas que se había infringido le hacían el doble de difícil hacer cualquier movimiento, estaba hecho pebre.

Tardaron en llagar a la sala, pero finalmente lo consiguieron y Teo se veía feliz por ello, aún era prisionero, pero el cambio de aire realmente asentía bien, aunque, aquella grata sensación se le borró en cuanto vio a su hermano de pie en medio de la sala, lo estaba mirando fijamente, atentó, y eso le hizo sentir mal, porque recordó lo que había hecho recientemente. Era extraño, pero esos sentimientos de culpa nunca aparecían cuando estaba frente a Ren, quizás una parte de él era consciente que su padre le perdonaría lo que fuese, que lejos de arrojarlo al olvido él insistiría y no lo abandonaría, sin embargo con Akatski era diferente, con él sentía que debía dar cuenta por cada uno de los pecado que cometía.

Ren llevó a Teo hasta el sofá y lo ayudó a sentarse mientras que Akatski seguía con los ojos clavados sobre él, luego sacó el control remoto del bolsillo, encendió el televisor y se sentó de forma brusca junto a él en el sofá. Estaba jugando con el control en sus manos cuando lo volvió a mirar.

-Escucha esto, esta belleza que tengo aquí sólo puede ser dominada por mí – comenzó – no me importa lo mucho que quieras ver un programa, no me importa lo aburrido que estés con lo que este viendo, el rey de este control remoto soy yo – eso causó una leve sonrisa en los labios de Teo – tú tenías tu propio televisor y lo destruiste, ahora no te quejes.

-Ok, Akatski es el rey – respondió mientras su hermano le sonreía.

Aquello era aliviador, sin embargo, aún tenía algo atorado en su estomago y sentía que si no lo escupía se quedaría ahí dentro echando raíces y pudriéndose. Ren estaba a punto de dejar a los gemelos solos e ir a la cocina cuando oyó la voz de su hijo menor.

-Yo… - Akatski mantuvo su vista en el televisor, pero estaba serio – no estaba pensando en matarme, eso no fue… - se sostuvo de la tela del sofá – eso no fue un intento de suicidio.

-No digas lo que ya sabemos – soltó Akatski sin mirarlo – un suicidio seria romper la promesa que le hiciste a Kagome, tu sólo buscabas otra cosa – cambió el canal con algo de fastidio – y felicidades, lo lograste, atrasaste el viaje.

-No hay que preocuparse de ello, son contratiempos que ya atendimos y que solucionaremos – habló Ren – lo importante es que el viaje se hará de todas maneras – la seguridad de ese hombre se sintió amarga en los oídos de Kiseki - ¿Algo en especial que quieras para la cena, Teo?

-¿Cuáles son las opciones? – Se sintió algo emocionado cuando él respondió que podía ser lo que quisiera - ¿Podría ser algo de curry?

-Curry será – sonrió Ren y se encaminó a la cocina.

-Que predecible eres – se burló Akatski mientras volvía a cambiar de canal, terminó encontrándose con Los Simpson y la dejo ahí – lo supe en cuanto lo preguntó.

-No era predecible, había un montón de posibilidades.

-Y escogiste justo la que pensé que escogerías, repito, predecible.

-A mi no me pareció predecible – se escuchó la voz de Ren desde la cocina.

-¿Ves? – Teo trataba de salir victorioso a pesar de que no podía – papa dice que no lo fue.

-Por supuesto que papa dirá que no lo es, él no es tu gemelo, no te conoce tanto como yo – contestó dándole un pequeño empujón a su cabeza – y era yo quien aguantaba que le rogaras a mama por un poco de curry, no él – siguió volviéndole a dar un empujón en la cabeza al notar que sus reacciones eran demasiado lentas como para defenderse -¿O no? – lo molestó otra vez.

-Ya basta, te estás aprovechando – se quejó dando un torpe manotazo.

-Por supuesto que sí, esto no pasa seguido – respondió volviendo a jugar con su cabeza, pero Teo hizo un movimiento con ella y alcanzó a morderle un dedo - ¡Auch! ¡Teo! – se quejó adolorido mientras su hermano reía y él también lo hacía.

Aquel sonido era mágico para Ren, en ningún momento de su vida de autoexilio se imagino que tendría un momento como ese, algo así no pudo verlo ni en sus mejores sueños, era imposible, sin embargo, ellos estaban ahí, escuchaba sus risas en la sala mientras cocinaba, escuchaba como lo llamaban papa sin un ápice de espesor en su voz. Sería maravilloso si momentos como esos se pudiesen prolongar por toda la vida, aunque sería más maravillosos si tan sólo en esos pequeños minutos pudieran también compartir con aquella que habían perdido. La sonrisa de Momo se dibujo en su mente y se preguntó si es que estaba haciendo esa misma mueca en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste curry, Teo? – Preguntó desde la cocina.

-Ya ni siquiera te acuerdas ¿No? – Comentó Akatski aún con la burla en su cara al ver que su hermano lo estaba pensando – sólo has comido madera vieja mientras que yo he deleitado mi paladar con el arte culinaria internacional de papa.

-Cierra el pico – respondió Teo queriendo darle una patada - ¿Cómo que internacional?

-Lasaña, paella, mariscal y un montón de cosas más que tú jamás has probado.

-Yo quiero una paella – se quejó - ¡Papa, hazme una paella!

-Cuando volvamos a comprar mercadería – se escuchó su voz desde la cocina con una risa entre medio.

-Te han puesto en espera – rió Akatski.

-Cállate – soltó dándole un torpe golpe en el hombro.

-Aún no obtengo mi respuesta – volvió a oírse a Ren.

-Fue en la casa de Akito – recordó, aquellos no habían sido buenos días, pero prefirió no mencionarlo – Yoko-San siempre hace curry para mí, vieras cómo le queda, es un manjar, en serio, un día deberían comer el curry que ella prepara, además es una fantástica mujer, Yoko-san siempre… - su alegre discurso se calló cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

-Qué pasa con mi madre – soltó la seria voz de Akito cuando entró utilizando las llaves – ya llegué – dijo cerrando la puerta con descuido, traía varias bolsas consigo.

-Bienvenido – soltaron a misma vez Akatski y Ren.

Teo se quedó helado, olvidó completamente lo que iba a decir. Como nunca lo había visto ni oído mientras lo tenían en la piensa no pensaba que estuviese ahí, sin embargo, por la forma en que lo saludaron al llegar, era evidente que había estado viviendo ahí como todos ellos. Teo se sintió nervioso, no lo había visto desde el día en que lo engañó para que tratara de matarlo, un frío recorrió su espalda, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía cómo pedir perdón por algo que no tenía perdón. Akito de seguro aún estaba furioso y herido por lo que pasó, eso era evidente, de lo contrario hubiese tenido conocimiento de su presencia en ese lugar mucho antes de que se hubiese vuelto inevitable un encuentro. Y eso lo asustó. Akito no había querido ni siquiera verlo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntó Akatski levantando un poco su cabeza hacia su dirección.

-Bien – respondió lanzándole una cajita de pastillas de menta que lo dejaron completamente feliz, luego se dirigió a la cocina – no encontré el tipo de carne que me pediste, pero traje esta – se escuchó su voz desde la cocina - ¿Está bien?

-Sí, perfecto, no te preocupes – Teo se concentró en la voces - ¿Llenaste el tanque?

-Faltó poco.

-¿No te quedaba dinero?

-No, se acabó la bencina en la bomba – se burló – es un pueblo perdido – se oyó la risa de Ren - ¿Es curry?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Dijiste que le preguntarías a él qué cocinar.

-Te lo dije – susurró Akatski – eres predecible.

-¿Me odia? – preguntó Teo de la misma manera mientras la conversación en la cocina continuaba.

-Un poco – respondió sin vacilación – yo también lo hago a veces.

-Es distinto, tú eres mi hermano.

-Él también lo es ¿No? – Teo lo miró y sonrió abiertamente, eso era completamente cierto – pero para su mala suerte no es tan guapo como nosotros – eso sólo hizo que riera más.

Unos momentos después la conversación en la cocina terminó y se escucharon los pasos de Inuyasha regresando a la sala. Éste se dirigió directamente al sillón que ya tenía proclamado como suyo y se echó a ver la televisión como los otros dos mientras esperaban que la comida estuviese lista. Akito se veía feliz con la programación de Akatski, pero Teo pudo notar que estaba exagerando un poco más de lo usual, sabía que el programa de las personas amarillas le gustaba, no obstante, nunca fue tanto, así que Teo comprendió que estaba tratando de fingir que nada estaba sucediendo, por lo que intentó hacer lo mismo y prestar toda su atención a la televisión, sin embargo, por más que lo intentó, se le hizo imposible, tenerlo en ese lugar hacia que su atención se enfocara sólo en él, en el recuerdo de lo que estúpidamente había hecho hace algunos días en respuesta a uno de sus impulsos. El silencio de Akito con respecto al tema se hizo asfixiante, recordaba que había tenido miedo de volver a encontrarlo por todo lo que tendrían que hablar, por las palabras de desprecio que seguramente le diría, sin embargo, en esa actual posición, era mucho peor que él no dijese ni una sola palabra. Entonces pensó que de todos los lugares en el mundo ese era en el que menos deseaba estar Akito, y que la única razón para estar ahí era porque su familia se lo había pedido, ya que si el efecto de las drogas fallabas, él era el único con la capacidad de retenerlo.

-Siento que te veas obligado a estar aquí – soltó de la nada esperando que Akito lo mirara, pero no lo hizo – quizás…

-Sube el volumen Akatski – lo interrumpió como si hubiera sido el ruido de una mosca, pero Teo lo siguió intentando.

-Entiendo que ahora las cosas están…

-Akatski, súbele más – volvió a ignorarlo. El gemelo mayor comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo, pero de todas maneras la subió un poco más. Las manos de Teo temblaron un poco, tenía miedo de continuar, pero el miedo de dejar las cosas así era todavía peor.

-Akito… entiendo que en este momento estamos un poco… - estaba teniendo dificultades pare expresarse, pero la brusca reacción del receptor fue el mayor problema.

-¡Estamos, qué! – Bramó fuerte mirándolo por primera vez, una vena se sobresalía en su frente - ¿Oficialmente rotos? – citó su frase con algo de veneno en la voz.

Teo lo miró con evidente melancolía – Lo siento – vino desde lo más adentro de su alma – realmente lo siento – no apartó sus ojos de él en ningún momento.

-¿Y tú crees que estás en posición para pedir disculpas? – aún mantenía el tono despectivo.

-No… - soltó con pesar – no tengo derecho de pedirte perdón – Akito pareció ver por terminada la conversación, sin embargo Teo no - pero lo seguiré pidiendo… lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te canses y me perdones… - el aludido volvió a mirarlo – no puedo lidiar con la idea de perderte…

-Parecías hacerlo bien en ese momento – su tono áspero estaba lejos de borrarse.

-Eso… es diferente…

-Desde luego, obviamente no tenía problemas con lidiar con ello porque después no estarías aquí para soportar las consecuencias – lo delató, y él no pudo negarlo – me usaste a pesar de estar consciente de lo que me estabas haciendo.

-Yo sé que monte un teatro – bajo la mirada por unos momentos – sé que dije muchas mentiras para hacer que me odiaras, cosas crueles y dañinas que en verdad no creía… - regresó sus firmes ojos grises hacia quien lo observaba esperando respuestas – pero también dije cosas reales – Akatski estaba atento, sin que se hubiesen dado cuenta bajo el volumen del televisor - … soy narcisista y egoísta, y mis prioridades siempre son mis propios intereses… - sus ojos se encontraron, y, desde la cocina la espalda de Ren se retorcía en un escalofrió que lo inundó cuando escuchó esas palabras – aunque diga que quiero a mi familia, aunque sienta que te adoro, aunque me ensucie la boca diciendo que quiero proteger a Kagome, lo cierto es que todo lo que hago sólo va en función de velar por mí mismo…

-¿Qué tipo de excusa es esa?

-La misma que te dije ese día – respondió – una excusa que puede que jamás puedas entender, porque no eres como yo, eres considerado, piensas en los demás para tomar una decisión, y la verdad es que yo también lo hago, pero la diferencia está en que a pesar de que lo pienso, no los considero al momento de efectuar la acción – tragó un poco de saliva – pensé en ti… pero mis propios objetivos siempre terminan ganando.

Akatski sintió dolor de estomago, aquella vana descripción explicaba a la perfección la larga lista de platos rotos que tenía Teo, todas sus decisiones iban conforme a esa regla, y no era como si lo tuviera planeado, simplemente era así y no lo podía manejar, está en él, así era su personalidad, nació con ella y con ella iba a morir. Sencillo y complicado a la vez.

-¿Ahora vas a repetir lo del villano y el héroe? – preguntó con ironía.

-Dentro de ti, sabes que es así… - tenía esa convicción.

-Está bien – respondió Inuyasha poniendo sus manos en las rodillas para comenzar a ponerse de pie – te concedo lo de bastardo narcisista-egoísta – avanzó un paso hasta llegar al sofá, luego se agachó un tanto para acercarse a Teo – sin embargo – apretó su mentón con algo de brusquedad, Akatski estaba atento, no sabía muy bien si tendría que entrar a defender a su hermano – como villano eres bastante patético si es que estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por un centenar de desconocidos – soltó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, causando que las pupilas de Teo se abrieran a tope – si fuera un miembro del club de villanos te desterraría por semejante acto de misericordia – luego susurró con firmeza – sé quién eres incluso mejor que tú - lo soltó con la misma brusquedad con la cual lo había agarrado y se marchó hacia su habitación.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Kagome estaba sentada frente a ese escritorio esperando que la mujer tras él hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer por la computadora. Hace un rato atrás había terminado de dar un examen que le haría finalizar el año que fue incapaz de finalizar con su marcha, no tuvo problemas con una solución como esa debido a que se había mantenido como una buena alumna durante el años, además de el hecho de que su madre, quién sabe cómo, se había conseguido un excelente certificado médico del tipo psicológico, una falencia mental explicaba mucho mejor una larga ausencia que algo netamente físico. Ahora estaba haciendo los trámites para iniciar el nuevo año, a pesar de que ya estaban casi a la mitad del semestre, se creía capaz de hacer todo lo que se supone que debía hacer como estudiante en el transcurso de tiempo que le quedaba. La secretaria sólo tenía que imprimir algunos papeles que Kagome debía firmar y oficialmente tendría su vieja vida de vuelta, podría continuar con su existencia y sus metas en la vida olvidado cualquier cosa deferente a ese objetivo.

El papel comenzó a imprimirse lentamente y la rodilla de Kagome comenzó a temblar, de pronto, sintió que el tic-tac de las manijas del reloj resonaba con insistencia en sus oídos, la presión que ya traía en el pecho se duplico y su respiración se aceleró. Ya estaba conversado con su madre y su familia, ella debía sacar su carrera en la universidad, debería volver a salir con sus amigas e instalar un programa eficiente para su vida, sin embargo, sus piernas temblaban. La mujer deslizó el papel por el escritorio y le pasó un bolígrafo para que pudiera firmar. Kagome posó sus manos y ojos sobre el documento, sus dedos jugaban con el interruptor que escondía y asomaba una y otra vez la punta del bolígrafo azul. Sitió que una mano volvía a apretujar su corazón. Firmar eso era el símbolo de que dejaría atrás a ese hombre, de que haría lo que tenía que hacer y seguiría con su vida dejando su recuerdo sólo como tal, como un recuerdo, el cual, con lo años se hundiría más y más en el pasado… posó la punta del lápiz sobre el papel, la hermosa sonrisa de Kiseki inundó su cabeza, ahora no eran sólo sus piernas las que temblaban, era su cuerpo entero.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó la mujer con algo de preocupación.

Kagome se quedó muda, miró su rostro confundido y luego miró la hoja de papel. Las palabras de Makoto estaban en su cabeza, también las de su madre y las que había dicho su hermano en nombre de Kozu Ren. De pronto escuchó cómo su voz la llamaba a la lejanía, vio la imagen de su dulce rostro durmiendo junto a ella, recordó el brillo de sus ojos cuando la miraba.

-No puedo hacer esto – musitó con torpeza.

La mujer la miró buscando una explicación, sin embargo, esa fue la expresión final para que ella sacara todo lo que había querido sacar, tomo el papel entre sus dedos y lo hizo añicos frente a una incrédula mujer que no era capaz de comprender absolutamente nada. Luego se puso de pie de sopetón y se marchó de esa oficina sin decir nada más. Desde que la puerta se cerró sus piernas tuvieron vida propia, echó a andar rienda suelta a su carrera sin importar con quien se pudiese topar o a quienes pudiese chocar, salió del edificio con energía y decisión, de cierta forma, se sentía aliviada, como si hubiera dejado atrás un enorme peso y todo fuera ligero en ella. Su cabeza había hecho un click y era imposible darle al rebobinador, ahora sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Un fuerte peso sobre la cama lo hizo despertar de golpe, se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta, y a juzgar por la luz matutina que entraba por la ventana, había pasado de largo sin cenar. Inuyasha se había asustado con semejante despertar, pero en cuanto vio lo que pasaba, su molestia se dibujo en toda la cara. Teo se veía cansado, le había costado mucho trabajo llegar por su propia cuenta hasta ahí, tanto así que tuvo que abalanzarse a la cama para no terminar cayéndose.

-¡Qué haces aquí, me asustaste! – Gruñó molesto para luego esconder su cara en la almohada, aún seguía con la ropa del día anterior.

-Perdón, no era la intención – contestó tratando de sentarse.

-¡Vete de aquí, es temprano! – volvió a gruñir desde la almohada.

-Van a ser las doce –comentó haciendo que Akito despegara la cara de la almohada para ver el reloj en el velador, acto seguido, dejó caer su cabeza con resignación – estuve pensando durante la noche – se oyó la voz de Teo.

-Mira tú que interesante – soltó Akito sin ganas de iniciar una conversación.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo – aquello llamó la atención de Inuyasha.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Que también fuiste egoísta, pensaste en mí, pero al final actuaste según tus intereses – respondió haciendo que su acompañante se incorporara de un solo movimiento – puede que no seamos tan diferentes como yo creía.

-Qué mierda es esto – ambos estaban sentados en la cama - ¿Es tu nueva técnica para sacarte la culpa? Yo no he hecho eso – estaba molesto.

-No estoy recriminando, sólo estoy diciendo cómo son las cosas.

-¡Pero eso no es así! – Gruñó con enfado.

-¡Lo es!

-¡Y tienes cara para…! – no lo dejo continuar.

-Dijiste que te estabas interponiendo entre Kagome y yo por nuestro bien, pero no es así – Teo lo miró fijo – lo hiciste por ti, porque no querías perdernos.

-¡Eso no…! – volvieron a interrumpirlo.

-Tú pensaste en el daño que me hacía estar lejos de ella, eres consciente del dolor que me provoca no tenerla cerca, y a pesar de eso, consideraste más importante tu deseo de no perderme – Teo mostraba el rostro sereno – sabes lo que me estás haciendo, pero de todas formas lo sigues haciendo.

-No me quieras poner como el malo – se defendió.

-No lo hago, sólo digo lo que está pasando – hubo silencio por un rato – no sigas con esto… déjame verla – soltó captando los ojos de Inuyasha – ayúdame a salir de aquí.

-Te dan la mano y te tomas el codo – lanzó una sonrisa de incredulidad – ellos están confiando en ti y lo primero que haces es venir a mí en busca de un plan para traicionarlos.

-No confían en mí, sólo me están vigilando.

-Ya los has hecho sufrir suficiente.

-Quiero salir de aquí.

-Aquí está tu familia, Teo – respondió algo serio – tienes una oportunidad para recuperar lo que pensaste que habías perdido para siempre, no seas estúpido y tómalo.

-Sin ella esto no tiene sentido… - respondió con la mirada triste - ¿Por qué ustedes no pueden comprender lo que significa un todo?

-La mayoría del todo está aquí.

-La mayoría de mi todo está con ella – lo miró fijo – tal como la mayoría de tu todo está en Florida.

-No me ataques con eso – lo paró de forma brusca.

-No sé de qué otra manera hacerte entender.

-Ríndete y ya.

-Jamás.

-No voy a ayudarte, Teo.

-Eres mi mejor amigo… - argumentó él al ver que lo otro no funcionaba – se supone que debes estar conmigo, que debes apoyarme en lo que yo quiera y decida – recalcó firme – bien, esto es lo que yo quiero y he decidido.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y ella es mi mejor amiga – Teo lo miró como si esa fuera una razón más – es por esa misma razón que no puedo verla muerta ni a ti enloquecido – él no iba a flaquear – me niego a dejar que ella muera, Teo. Está bien, contigo quizás ya no puedo hacer nada, pero si no hago algo con Kagome entonces jamás habrá vuelta atrás, porque sencillamente ella ya no existirá – Teo guardó silencio - ¿Qué harás después, Teo? – Siguió guardando silencio - ¿Sabías que tu padre no ha tratado de averiguarlo porque le asusta lo que pueda ser de ti?

-Claro, porque en el fondo sabe que no puede cambiar lo que ve – contestó sereno – no importa las cosas que hagan, el resultado no va a cambiar.

-El pensamiento pesimista… - lo interrumpieron.

-No soy pesimista, soy realista – se mordió un poco los labios y prosiguió – si de todas maneras el tiempo de Kagome se parará, qué hay de malo con que intente pasar todo el que sea posible junto a ella.

-Basta, ya no quiero tener esta conversación – desvió la mirada – sal de aquí.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Sasa acababa de salir de la ducha cuando el timbre de la entrada comenzó a sonar sin parar, aprovechó las grandes virtudes de su habilidad y se vistió a máxima velocidad para luego correr a la puerta, su cabello aún goteaba cuando abrió y Kagome entró sin una previa invitación.

-¿Hola? – soltó totalmente contrariado aún con la puerta abierta, definitivamente no esperaba esa visita.

-Tienes que decirme dónde está – dijo sin saludar mientras él cerraba la puerta – dime dónde tienen a Teo, no diré que me ayudaste.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso – respondió agarrándose la cabeza mientras iba por una toalla.

-Dime dónde está, Mako – insistió Kagome mientras lo seguía hasta su cuarto, ese lugar estaba igual que siempre, Makoto seguía siendo un poco desorganizado con sus cosas – necesito que me lo digas ya.

-¡Ey, por qué me sigues hasta aquí! – Se alarmó un poco al recordar lo desordenado que estaba, luego tomó la toalla y se cubrió la cabeza con ella – no te lo diré, no insistas en ello.

-¡No diré que fuiste tú el que me lo dijo!

-¡Ese no es el problema, Kagome! – exclamó dejando ver su cara entre la toalla – que no te lo diga no es por qué alguien vaya a hacerme algo, es porque no quiero hacerlo.

-¡¿Por qué no?! – Se veía estresada.

-¿Se supone que debo contestar a eso? – No entendía cómo se lo podía estar preguntando, volvió a la sala refregándose la toalla en la cabeza mientras ella lo seguía de cerca.

-Es mí decisión, mía y de él – continuó mientras él iba hacia el refrigerador para sacar un par de cosas (tenía cocina Americana) – no es de Kozu-san, no es de Akatski, no es de Inuyasha y mucho menos es tuya – el siguió con lo suyo, pero ella lo agarró de los brazos para que la escuchara atentamente – es mía y de él, de nadie más.

-¿Y qué tal si él no quiere estar contigo, Kagome? ¿Qué pasa si él ya no comparte tu decisión? – preguntó con seriedad.

-Eso no es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Porque lo sé! – explotó irritada, él no pareció inmutarse.

-Él no puede ser retenido Kagome, está libre y no quiere regresar a ti, quiere que vivas, no es muy complicado de entender – dijo mientras hacía que lo soltara y sacaba la tablilla para picar y un cuchillo.

-Aunque fuese como dices, lo convencería de lo contrario – insistió con seguridad mientras Sasa suspiraba cansado ante sus palabras.

-No seas testaruda, déjalo pasar – tomo la zanahoria y comenzó a pelarla.

-¿No lo entiendes, no? – Se veía triste – no importa todo el tiempo extra que me den de vida, a mi no me interesa ninguno de esos segundos si no puedo tenerlo a él.

-Por qué tienes que ser tan fatalista – se quejó mientras seguía picando.

-Porque él es mi vida – respondió firme y convencida- y da igual que estés haciendo esto por mí porque de cualquier manera si lo pierdo a él, que es mi vida, entonces ya estoy muerta.

-Ya no me importa lo que me digas, de cualquier manera no te lo diré – respondió tajante y algo molesto de su insistencia – no puedo entenderte, simplemente no puedo hacerlo – soltó mirándola, sus ojos se encontraron, ella realmente le estaba suplicando con la mirada, pero Sasa no era capaz de ver nada positivo con decirle lo que sabía, guardaron silencio unos momentos - ¿Te quedarás a comer? – preguntó volviendo su atención al vegetal.

-Volveré – respondió ella dándose la media vuelta - ¡Aún no me he dado por vencida! – gruñó antes de cerrar la puerta.

**Continuará... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome ha tomado una decisión, Takeda Teo, o mejor dicho, Kiseki, está lejos de ser algo de su pasado, no, bajo ningun concepto, ella misma se encargaría de convertirlo en su presente permanente, no importaba las barreras que tuviese que pasar para ello. Por otro lado, Teo sigue en las manos de su familia, pero abandonar a Kagome y a su promesa no ha pasado por su mente, luchará hasta el final ¿Acaso sus deseos de estar juntos se harán realidad? <strong>_

_**Hola! No sé si lo habrán notado, pero cambié la intro, además de que amo la música de Muse, esta letra pareciera hecha para esta parte de la historia, en serio, no podría haber letra más perfecta, espero que alguno lo haya notado antes de leer esto jaja. Bueno, las cosas ahora tienen sólo una dirección, veamos cómo se resuelve todo, el climaz y el desenlace están a la vuelta de la esquina. Besos, dejen REVIEWS!**_


	119. Chapter 119

**Shapira Lullaby: **En ROMA?! De donde eres?! Me llevas en tu maleta?! Dios! Vas a mi pais favorito a ver a mi banda favorita, no te ofendas, pero quiero matarte por restregármelo en la cara, aquí se dieron la vuelta por toda Sudamérica el año pasado y le hicieron un "ole!" a Chile, no quieres enterarte de la rabieta que me dio ja ja. Ok, siento haberme enfocado en eso. UFF! vaya que sí han pasado por mucho, no? Quien será la inhumana entidad que no les dá tregua, siento la leve necesitada de estrangularla, tú no? También mencionaste a Suzuki, me causó gracia, es lo mismo que pienso yo, es la típica niña antipática que no sabe filtrar la información pero que en el fondo tiene un buen corazón, sólo hay que darse el tiempo de encontrarlo.

**jezabel: **Eso lo dejo a tu imaginación, espero no ser una desilusión.

**jessandre95: **Creo que eso depende del tipo de final, A si te gusta, B si no te gusta, C si crees que es perfecto, D si crees que es una basura. Todo el sabor se reducirá a eso jajaja. Esperemos sea la C, aún estoy trabajando para ello. Quizás el final sea predecible, quizás no, eso depende de si realmente es un buen trabajo o no, supongo que eso sólo pueden decidirlo mis lectores. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no, voy a pasar de los fan fic, porque esta historia (Que aunque no lo creas partió cuando tenia doce años, SÍ, doce, leíste perfectamente bien, doce) me ha enseñado que lo único que quiero en la vida es escribir, y como la mayoría aquí me a subido el ego diciendo que soy buena, pues, he empezado a creer que quizas lo sea, así que algún día lanzaré un libro y de ahí en más planeo no parar.

**FernyInuBellany:** Aunque sea el ultimo de las vacaciones, tengo fe en que seguiras por aquí, no? por lo menos diciendo, me gustó, no me gusto, no creo que tome más de cinco minutos. Saludos.

**Milu:** Le achuntaste a algo mientras intentabas adivinar? Sinceramente, espero que no. En cuanto a lo de imprimir, bueno, en cuanto no exista ninguna comercialización indebida no hay problema, si lo hay, ten por seguro que te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y te obligaré a confesarlo todo al más puro estilo Kiseki. Aunque ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? No tienes idea de cuanta tita y hojas gastaras, te recomiendo imprimir por ambos lados y que lo anilles a no ser que quieras un desastre de mil hojas en el suelo cuando haya un accidente y te tome dos horas volver a acomodarlo todo en su lugar. Igual me diste una idea, si quieres cuando todo termine te mando el pdf, de igual forma pensaba hacer uno. Saludos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

**_Vigésimo Cuarto - _**_Mi mundo estaba perfectamente armado, tenía claro las cosas que quería y las cosas que no, creía tener claro a la persona que quería y a la que no, entonces, de un solo golpe, descubro que no había tenido claro absolutamente nada, y la verdad sobre mí mismo me cae como balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Ahora sólo queda descubrir como voy a proceder ¿Voy a correr por mi vida mientras estoy a tiempo? ¿O simplemente me rendiré por completo?... Por más que lo pienso... sigo pensando que rendirse es deliciosamente tentador._

.-

-Tienes que hablar con ella – soltó la voz de Sasa apenas le contestaron el teléfono, había estado algo irritado con el sonido de la espera – volvió a enloquecer.

-¿Qué hizo? – Preguntó Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Vino a aquí para que le dijera dónde están.

-No se lo dijiste ¿Verdad? – Se adelantó a decir.

-Claro que no lo hice – se sintió ofendido con ello – pero no creo que me siga oyendo, habla con ella a ti te escuchará más.

-Que no haya intentado comunicarme con ella es precisamente porque sé que no me escuchará – respondió Akito con resignación – es testaruda como una puerta, me basta con saber que está bien.

-Seguirá insistiendo.

-Y tú debes seguir firme en tu posición.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero de cualquier forma me preocupa que no quiera seguir con su vida, va a dejar pasar grandes oportunidad por esto – se lamentó.

-Se le pasará – ni él se lo creía – de cualquier forma, no podrá alcanzarlo, nos iremos pronto, Teo está mejorando.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde irán? – aquello era nuevo.

-Estados Unidos – en el auricular se oyó un sonido que Sasa hizo con la boca indicando que era lejos – sí, bueno, esa es la idea ¿No? Que estén lo más lejos posible.

-Oye, pero… ¿Lo que le hiciste en el hombro fue tan grave? – Cuestionó – quiero decir, sé que estaba herido de antes pero igual ha pasado tiempo suficiente como para…

-No, no son esas heridas las que se están curando – sonó melancólico cuando lo dijo, Sasa quiso saber más del asunto y Akito le contó lo que ocurrió aquella vez.

-¿Debes estar bromeando, no? – Fue una gran sorpresa.

-No, por desgracia no – resopló – está desesperado por no irse, ahora lo tenemos el doble de vigilado, no sabemos qué otra estupidez puede llegar a hacer.

-¿No ha intentado escaparse?

-No, está demasiado sedado como para eso, Akatski se burla de él comparándolo con Estiben Jokins – rió – aunque estoy seguro que en su cabeza tiene mil y una posibilidades para huir.

-¿El gemelo mayor siendo cómico? – Ironizó Sasa, le parecía increíble.

-Sí, bueno… la verdad es que tú sólo lo has visto en sus peores momentos – comentó algo melancólico por ello – pero cuando todo está bien Akatski es en serio un gran tipo.

-Supongo que debo creerte – respondió aún con dudas, luego se despidió y cortó la llamada.

-¿A quién le relatabas cosas tan importantes? – La voz de Kozu lo sorprendió, estaban fuera de la casa de campo.

-A Sasa, daba algunas noticias de Kagome.

-¿Se rindió?

-¿Tú qué crees? – Ambos creyeron que la respuesta era evidente.

-No le cuentes tantos detalles a Sasa, Akito – soltó de la nada, Inuyasha lo miró extrañado – sólo no creo que sea conveniente, es mejor dejarlo entre nosotros.

-Pero Yamamoto también está enterado.

-Déjame a Io a mí, no te preocupes por él – lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y luego lo invitó a entrar.

La verdad es que hace algunos días había estado intrigado por Sasakawa Makoto, no lo consideraba una mala persona, todo lo contrario, era un excelente joven y muy juicioso, además, le había ayudado enormemente, de no ser por él todavía estaría en una persecución tras su hijo menor, sin embargo, estaba nervioso, hace algunos días atrás había tenido una visión de él junto a Teo, ambos estaban en medio de una ciudad Japonesa, y, no sabía si eso era una imagen de ellos cuando tuvieran que viajar al aeropuerto en Tokyo, o si de alguna forma, los planes no irían como él lo estimaba. De cualquier forma, era mejor ser precavido.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Algo de mí debe estar mal, en serio, algo de mí debe estar muy mal ¿Por qué acabo de hacer esta llamada? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tan patético soy molestando a Sou para que interfiera ante Kagome y así no esté junto a Takeda? ¿Tanto quiero el camino libre? No lo sé, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque acabo de hacer esta jodida llamada, no entiendo por qué traté de averiguar qué estaba pasando, ni por qué me siento tan satisfecho de haber obtenido este poco de información sobre Takeda Teo ¡Detesto no saber qué pasa conmigo mismo! Pero por lejos, por lejos lo que más estoy detestando en este minuto, es que me estoy controlando, me estoy agarrando de mis muebles para no correr a la casa de esa mujer ¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo? Cuando Sou me contaba todo yo sólo pensaba que esto era una buena "razón" para entablar contacto y me alegre, sonreí como un idiota a pesar de que me estaban contando algo terrible.

Encendí la tele y me senté en mi sofá, no había razón para ir a ningún lugar, definitivamente no la había, me quedaría hay todo el resto del día y luego me iría a la cama, no había nada más que yo quisiera hacer en ese momento, definitivamente no hay nada más que yo quiera hacer en estos momentos.

Cambie los canales y recordé la visita de Kagome, recordé cuando habló de lo importante que era para ella Takeda Teo y sentí rabia e irritación. No puedo creer que sea tan mala persona. Volví a recordar que a pesar de que traté de desanimarla para que se rindiera ella de todas maneras insistió, y la irritación del momento me volvió, luego volví a ver el rostro de Koishikawa Suzuki gritándome, no podía creer que ella tuviese tanta razón. Seguí cambiando los canales aún más irritado, estaba en un punto en que ni yo mismo estaba aguantándome a mí mismo, no entendía por qué estaba tan cabreado con el mundo, o quizás sí, era por qué entendía que por muy separado que Kagome y Takeda estuvieran, ella seguiría amándolo de por vida, sí, eso debe ser la razón, porque la extraña sensación y la irritación vuelve a mi cuando pienso en ello.

Una vez más regresé la mente a la visita de ese día, Kagome se había ido sin darme la cara, tal cual lo hizo Koishikawa aquel día, sólo me lanzó un "Bye-bye" y se marchó como si nada ¿Quién demonios se cree que es esa mujer? Pobre estúpida, no entiendo cómo puede tener un novio que la aguante con ese carácter que tiene, oh, ya comprendo cómo, esa bruja es una sínica profesional, seguro actúa frente a él de una forma toda tierna y dulce, fingiendo ser alguien que no es, aparentando mientras ese imbécil pone sus manos sobre ella cuando ni siquiera sabe bien quién es ¡Él no sabe nada de ella! ¡De seguro él no tiene idea de quién es ella, no como yo lo sé! ¡No la conoce, no la conoce! ¡DIOS! ¡Por qué ahora estoy incluso más irritado! Oh, ya sé por qué es, es completamente normal, cualquiera que recordara a alguien tan desagradable que dice "ya no hay razón para que tu y yo nos volvamos a ver" se pondría de esta manera, me pregunto qué cara pondrá si de pronto le digo: "¿Qué no había razón? Pues tengo información acerca de tu preciado Takeda Teo, te equivocaste, estúpida y desagradable bruja" Estúpidamente reí ante la imagen del momento, y no pude contenerme más, deje la televisión encendida y mis piernas comenzaron a correr hasta la casa de esa mujer, no razoné lo que había hecho sino hasta que estuve en medio de esa bonita sala de muebles de catalogo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Escuché su voz detrás de mí, me di vuelta de inmediato, ella estaba sentada sobre un sofá mientras leía una revista - ¿Debería llamar a la policía? Hay un secuestrador en mi casa – su desesperante voz particular llegó a mí, pero por extraña razón, toda la irritación que tenía en mi departamento se marchó.

-Dijiste que no había razón para que nos volviéramos a ver…- comencé mientras me acercaba al sofá, ella me interrumpió aún sosteniendo su revista.

-Oh, quieres decir que ahora existe una – cerró la revista dejándola junto a su lugar en el sofá – interesante, dime que tiene Koto para contar.

-Es Sasa – corregí, no soporto que me llame de una forma tan banal.

-Es Sasakawa Makoto – me re corrigió ella, eso me hizo desear estrangularla – como sea ¿Qué es aquello de lo que vienes a hablar?

Ella preguntó y yo me quede parado contándole todo lo que me había contado Sou hace un rato atrás, me escuchó en silencio y atenta, pensé que sería más expresiva debido a lo que significaba ese hombre para ella, pero no, Kohishikawa era más fría de lo que pensaba. Cuando terminé sólo suspiró y volvió a tomar la revista.

-No me sorprende que sea así – dijo mientras cambiaba la pagina, yo no podía creerlo – lo he visto hacer cosas peores con el cuerpo de otras personas, la verdad es que esto no es mucho – dijo como si realmente no fuese nada, luego siguió hablando mientras leía – es una lástima que se vayan tan lejos, no podré visitarlos con tanta periodicidad.

Esa conversación monótona no me estaba dejando satisfecho, y no entendía muy bien por qué. Ella siguió con sus ojos en la revista, me sentí estafado, en verdad aquella información no había valido de nada, no se había inmutado en lo más mínimo, no hay nada que ella quiera hacer al respecto ¿Para qué me tomé la molestia de venir hasta acá en primer lugar? Qué estupidez. No dije nada más, me di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia el ventanal por el cual había entrado, sin embargo, de pronto ella me llamó: "Koto", la escuché decir, y no me tardé más de dos segundo en mirarla para ver qué quería, ella seguía con sus ojos en la revista, pero algo me decía que su atención estaba sobre mí.

-¿Comiste? – Preguntó, yo negué con la cabeza, ella no me miró, pero supo que lo hice - ¿Quieres cenar? – volvió a preguntar, eso me dejó un poco helado.

Estaba pensando en decirle que no, que sólo quería alejarme lo más rápido posible de ese desagradable lugar junto a su presencia, pero sus ojos se posaron en mí al notar que yo no contestaba y como un idiota respondí: Sí. Y ella cerró la revista y se puso de pie, "Bien", fue lo que dijo, luego comenzó a caminar hacia otro lugar de la casa y yo la seguí sin decir nada más. Otra vez traía una falta, esa mujer sólo sabe mostrar sus piernas.

Llegamos a la cocina, jamás había visto una más grande que esa, me quedé parado cerca de la entrada mientras ella sacaba del refrigerador algunos recipientes cubiertos con papel aluza, quitaba el dichoso papel de un solo movimiento y colocaba los recipientes en el horno de la pared. Luego se dirigió a los muebles para sacar un par de platos y algunos pocillos, avanzó hasta la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí y se quedó estática antes de poner todo lo que había sacado sobre la mesa, parecía pensativa - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté, y de inmediato se alejó de esa mesa y puso las cosas sobre el mesón, por un momento pensé que me echaría, pero sacó una bandeja y lo puso todo sobre ella, yo seguía confundido cuando a vi dirigirse hacia mí.

-No comeremos aquí, toma – dijo empujando al bandeja sobre mi estomago para que yo la tomara – sigue hasta el final del pasillo, ahí verás una mesa, es imposible que no lo hagas. Pone esto, los individuales y el resto de las cosas las encontraras en el mueble de esa habitación – me ordenó.

Le hice caso, seguí hasta el final del pasillo y comprendí porqué había dicho "es imposible que no la veas" Esa mesa media por lo menos diez metros de largo. Miré algo impresionado y luego hice lo que se me pidió, pensé en poner cada lugar en las cabeceras de la mesa, pero dado lo larga que era esa mesa, pensé que se volvería incomodo gritar de un extremo a otro en caso de que existiera una conversación, cosa que dudo un poco. De todas formas puse un puesto para ella en la cabecera de la mesa y uno para mí junto a ese. Iba a asomarme por la ventana para mirar lo que parecía una piscina, pero ella apareció con lo que parecía ser la cena.

-¿Haz comido rabioles? – preguntó mientras con un gesto me indicó que me sentara.

-Cuando era niño papa nos llevó a un restaurante Italiano.

-¿Y te gustaron? – volvió a preguntar mientras dejaba el recipiente en la mesa.

-Eran bastante buenos – sonreí un poco al recordar el sabor, también vi una sonrisa en sus labios. Sirvió los platos y mi sonrisa creció un poco más, eran rabioles y se veían fantásticos.

-¿No vas a preguntar por la mesa? – preguntó unos momentos después que empezamos a comer, la miré masticando lo que había en mi boca, creo que leyó en mis ojos que sí quería saber porque siguió hablando sin esperar ninguna señal – mi padre suele venir a Tokyo en algunas ocasiones y hace una cena para todos sus "amigos" del mundo de los negocios, dice que en un ambiente hogareño los negocios fluyen mejor, así que él se sienta en este puesto, mi madre en el del frente y a mí, me acomodan cerca del hombre que tenga mayores ingresos para que mi "cautivadora" presencia le haga desear tener más negocios con mi padre.

-Eso se oye molesto – no me agradó su padre - ¿Por qué preferiste comer en esta mesa?

-Mi madre suele decir que hay que presumir la hermosa madera a las visitas, que hay que atenderlas bien – me miró algo burlesca – tal vez diga lo mismo con respecto a los intrusos.

-En serio es una tortura para ti ser agradable por un largo periodo ¿No? – Solté y ella rió divertido, mirarla me hizo sentir a gusto - ¿Tu lo preparaste? - indiqué la nuestros platos.

-No, lo hizo la señora Kozumi, tienes suerte de que haya venido esta mañana.

-Debes tener un gran apetito para que te preparen tanto – quise molestarla.

-Es la ración de tres días – contestó con normalidad – por eso te digo que tuviste suerte, ella viene cada tres días.

-Espera… ¿Comes sola todos los días?

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tú también lo hace, no?

-Sí, pero… - levantó una de sus cejas – esta casa es tan grande.

-¿En serio? No lo había notado – rió mientras echaba otro bocado en su boca.

-¿Y por qué comes comida recalentada? Deberías hacer tu propia comida.

-No sé cómo se hace eso – pensé que no era más que una niña rica y mimada, pero lo siguiente me hizo odiarme a mí mismo – quise aprender, pero no había nadie con el tiempo para enseñarme. La comida recalentada no sabe mal, y a veces ceno fuera, así que está bien así.

-Yo tengo tiempo, puedo enseñarte – solté de golpe, ella pareció sorprendida, pero la verdad era que el que estaba más sorprendido de eso era yo.

Ella sonrió de forma amable y luego divertida -¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás buscando una razón para que tú y yo nos volvamos a ver?

-¿No quieres aprender?

-No, está bien así… – respondió mordiéndose los labios, algo me hizo creer que estaba mintiendo.

-Entonces tendré que buscar otra razón… - deje escapar un pensamiento, para cuando me di cuenta ella me estaba mirando con sorpresa y rubor en la mejillas, me puse nervioso y desvié la mirada hacia mi plato, ella hizo lo mismo.

Para salir de esa torpeza me puse hablar de cosas triviales, de la universidad, del día a día, de las noticias y del tiempo, ella me siguió el hilo de la conversación con naturalidad. No sé por qué estaba soltando tanta incoherencia esa noche, ni siquiera sé porqué acepte la invitación a cenar ni mucho menos porqué vine a este lugar, lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos, es que me siento bien… me siento a gusto, ese extraño mal humor se me había ido por completo. No había ningún otro sitio en el cual quisiese estar más que en esa mesa junto a Koishikawa Suzuki, y no era capaz de comprender algo como eso, porque ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, ninguno de los dos se simpatiza, sin embargo, en este momento estamos riendo, reímos sinceramente mientras hablamos, el sonido de su risa está resonando en mis oídos y me hace sentir feliz, me hace querer reír aún más fuerte, me hace desear encontrar una manera para que ella riera para siempre ¿Por qué? No soy capaz de comprenderme a mí mismo, sólo sé que me gusta verla reír.

No obstante, ella dejó de reír de repente, se puso un poco más seria y preguntó por Kagome, eso fue un poco shockante… Noté que desde que había puesto un pie en ese lugar, mi mente había olvidado por completo la existencia de Higurashi Kagome. Dude un poco, dado a la pelea que habíamos tenido hace días, pero terminé por contarle todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ella lucía un poco melancólica.

-Lamento eso – dijo de forma sincera – debió ser doloroso para ti.

-¿Por qué? – Pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo, realmente quería saber porqué ella decía eso.

-¿Cómo que por qué? – Respondió como si fuera obvio, aún se veía deprimida – tu amas a Kagome, debió ser duro para ti oírle decir eso ¿Acaso no lo fue?

Un terremoto se vino sobre mí, me paralicé y la respiración se me detuvo, sus palabras fueron como un relámpago en mi cuerpo. Ella tenía razón, preguntar el porqué era estúpido, se suponía que estaba claro, yo amo a Kagome, por supuesto que escucharla hablar así de alguien más debía ser doloroso, entonces ¿Por qué he preguntado el porqué? Mi mente volvió a la conversación de hace horas atrás en mi cocina, volví al momento exacto en que ella decía: "Porque él es mi vida, y da igual que estés haciendo esto por mí, porque de cualquier manera si lo pierdo a él, que es mi vida, entonces ya estoy muerta". Nada, absolutamente nada… no siento nada, aquí no había ni una pizca de dolor ante esas palabras… ¿Por qué? Si se supone que la amo… Recordé la irritación que sentí en ese momento, oh, ya veo, no fue por lo que ella dijo, sino porque lo que ella dijo no me afecto en nada a pesar de que la amo ¿Eso no concuerda, no? ¿No se suponía que estaba esperando mi oportunidad? ¿Entonces cómo es posible que no me haya dolido...? Recordé mis palabras, las cosas que le dije… yo era sincero, no estaba aguardando una oportunidad, lo que estoy haciendo es sólo porque realmente quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que tenga una oportunidad en la vida y que llegue a cumplir sus metas y ser feliz ¿Entonces por qué dude de mis intenciones? ¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! Porque no dejaba de recordar lo que me grito Suzuki ese día, creí que si pensaba tanto en eso y me sentía tan irritado al hacerlo debía ser porque era cierto y me molestaba descubrir que era tan horrible persona, pero no, eso no era cierto, en verdad en ningún momento he tenido deseos de correr a Kagome… ¿Pero por qué no pude dejar de ver a Suzuki diciéndome eso? ¿Por qué me sentía tan irritado? ¡No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo! Entonces recordé el día en que me encontré con ella en la cafetería, en cómo deje de sentirme molesto y en cómo esa molestia regreso a mi hasta que puse un pie en esta casa el día de hoy, y la voz de Kurosaki retumbó en mi cabeza – "Que digas que no quieres conocer mujeres sólo puede indicar que ya estás pegado con alguien más" – mi mundo se puso de cabeza, creo que mi rostro se descompuso porque ella me miró con preocupación, sentí que el aire me faltaba. No, no, no, eso no puede ser verdad, de ninguna manera puede ser verdad. Entonces, cuando ella estiró su mano para tocar la mía y comprobar si yo estaba bien, tal cual como si tuviera un cohete en el trasero, me esfumé de ahí.

.-

Corrí sin ningún rumbo, no había ninguno, simplemente tenía que alejarme de esa alarma, pero pronto la histeria no me dejó correr más, me quedé solo en un callejón en medio de la noche. Esto no puede ser verdad ¡Estoy enamorado de Kagome, de Kagome! Me grite jalándome los cabellos, pero en cuanto lo dije se sintió amargo y seco, vació, completamente vació y sin vida. Fue imposible seguir negando lo que había descubierto ¡Rayos, ahora todo tiene sentido! La razón por la cual recordaba tanto lo que había dicho Suzuki con respecto a Kagome no era porque estuviera meditando sus palabras, sino porque aquello había sido el origen de nuestra discusión ¡Yo simplemente estaba pensando en que habíamos peleado! Una estúpida pelea que terminó con la frase que tanto detesté: "Ya no hay razón para que tu y yo nos volvamos a ver", la miserable frase que hizo de mi todo un energúmeno por la sencilla razón de que detestaba su significado, detestaba lo que conllevaba. Que no vería nunca más a Kohishikawa Suzuki. Y la verdad era que yo sí quería seguir viéndola. Que estúpido… debí darme cuenta en cuanto la irritación se me pasó con sólo ver su cara… yo en serio había tenido unas enormes gana de verla.

Me agarré la cabeza y me senté de cuclillas, recordé la rabia que me dio saber que tenía novio y también la rabia que me dio saber que Takeda Teo había sido el hombre más importante hasta ese punto de su vida. Entendí por qué había estado tan feliz cuando Sou me contó lo de Takeda, era algo tan infantil, yo estaba feliz porque me habían dado la razón que necesitaba para verla ¡Yo sólo quería verla! Imposible ¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta! Mi humor es totalmente voluble según lo que hace y dice esa mujer, desde que vine por ella a Tokyo que mi cabeza no deja de estar llena de Kohishikawa Suzuki ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso ella me… gusta? ¡¿Ella me gusta?!

En medio de ese caos, me atacó la visión de ella sola y desconcertada en esa mesa gigantesca. Me arrepentí de haberme marchado así, quería volver, pero ¿Qué es lo que se supone que le diré? ¿Lo siento, pero me di cuenta que todo este tiempo he estado pendiente de ti y me asuste? ¡Una estupidez! Pero tenía que pensar algo, y pronto, antes que ella de verdad ya no quisiera verme la cara nunca más. Así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que ir a comprar helado.

.-

Cuando volví, me encontré con la habitación de la mesa vacía, ahí ya no había ningún trasto sucio, me asusté, pero un ruido desde la cocina me hizo llegar hasta ella, estaba lavando la loza en la regadera.

-Ey – dije, y ella dio un brinco, realmente la asusté – me dio ganas de postre, así que fui por helado – traté de aparentar lo mejor que pude, ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, guardó silencio unos momentos, pero luego rió.

-Había en la nevera, sólo tenías que preguntar – dijo mientras continuó con lo que estaba haciendo – pensé que te habías aburrido… - soltó con suavidad, sólo atiné a negar con la cabeza.

Me dijo que sacara un par de cucharas del cajón y que me sentara, ahora me sentía algo nervioso, pero creo que ella no se dio cuenta de nada, saque las cucharas y me senté a esperarla en la mesa que anteriormente ella no quiso ocupar, ya había limpiado la otra, así que supongo que sería estúpido regresar a ella. Mientras aguardaba, observe todos sus movimientos, ahora era asombrosamente consciente de su presencia, no sé qué cosas pasaban antes por mi cabeza para bloquear lo que ahora me resultaba evidente, pero creo que siempre estuve bastante pendiente de todo lo que hacia ella… Finalmente se sentó frente a mí y analizó el producto que había traído, era sabor chocolate y a ella le pareció divertido que yo hubiera tardado tanto por algo que podía encontrar en todas partes, entonces rápidamente le dije que no, que no lo había podido pillar en ninguna parte y ella me rebatió con que podría haber traído el primero que encontrara y ya, así que me defendí diciendo que me gustaba el chocolate y sólo el chocolate, cosa que era mentira, en verdad me gustaba más la menta, y ese helado sí había sido el primero que encontré.

Mientras comíamos comenzó a hablarme de sus amigas de la universidad, las mismas que yo había visto esa tarde en la cafetería, y habló de lo que estudiaba y los proyectos que estaba haciendo en la universidad, recién ahora descubro que está estudiando leyes y creo que ella también recién descubre que yo estudio física en su misma universidad, la verdad es que nunca nos habíamos visto, y es bastante comprensible, la universidad es enorme, sin embargo me sigo preguntando cómo no pude verla nunca, quiero decir… cielos, la tengo aquí ahora, frente a mí, y no puedo parar de mirarla, en serio ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Realmente ella siempre fue así o sólo ahora que creo que me gusta ella luce así? ¡Dios, es preciosa! ¡Preciosa! En serio, me pregunto si quizás ella se está sintiendo incomoda con mi insistente mirada, porque de verdad, aunque trato de mirar en otra dirección, no puedo, todo en su rostro es demasiado llamativo como para querer mirar algo más. Sus cejas bien dibujadas, sus largas pestañas, sus ojos verdosos, su nariz respingada, las pequeñas pecas que tenía sobre ella y las mejillas, sus labios… ¡Oh, maldición, esos labios son sencillamente perfectos! ¿En serio siempre fue tan bonita? Creo que sí, me acuerdo que la primera vez que la vi Kagome me contó que era el tipo de chica que siempre llama la atención de los hombres sin siquiera buscarlo, y, a juzgar por lo que escuche de la boca de sus amigas ese día en la cafetería, las cosas no eran muy diferentes en la universidad. Así que… supongo que es el tipo de chica que llaman inalcanzable… y patéticamente esto me está deprimiendo…

-¡Ey, Koto! – Me sorprendió su voz - ¿Me estás escuchando? – Asentí con torpeza - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces qué te estaba diciendo? – Me acorraló, no supe qué responder – si estás aburrido sólo dilo – ella estaba claramente molesta – bien, ya es tarde, es hora de que te vayas – se puso de pie, yo la imité nervioso.

-Sólo me distraje, no estoy aburrido – sentí la urgente necesidad de aclararlo.

-Está bien, de cualquier forma ya es tarde – todavía se veía molesta – te acompaño a la puerta.

-Pero de cualquier forma ¿Qué estabas diciéndome? – quería saber, así que se le pregunte mientras la seguía a la salida.

-Ya no importa, Koto – respondió algo tajante.

-¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así? – Que me llamara así hacia que la sintiera todavía más inalcanzable – vamos, sólo tienes que decírmelo, aunque sea algo trivial, está bien, en serio – insistí.

-No y no – respondió deteniéndose y dándose la media vuelta para mirarme justo cuando llegamos a la puerta.

-¿No conoces otra palabra? – estuvo a punto de repetir la palabra "no", pero se dio cuenta de que seguramente yo la molestaría, así que sólo se limito a abrir la puerta. Avance con algo de resignación, eso era todo, sin embargo, no podía dejar las cosas así, por lo que me detuve en el marco de la puerta - ¿Por favor? – Insistí – ahora estoy atento.

-¡Eres molesto! Sólo te pregunté si todavía querías enseñarme a cocinar – creo que el rostro se me iluminó – pero eso ya no importa.

-¡Pero sí quiero! – me alarmé un poco cuando ella dijo que ya no importaba, desee haber podido escucharla en el momento indicado.

-No, déjalo así, es una mala idea – dijo tratando de que yo avanzara hacia afuera, pero me resistí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo es – siguió tratando de sacarme de ahí.

-Eso no es una buena razón – contesté causando que dejara de empujarme, se veía inquieta, algo le estaba molestando.

-¿Y por qué insistes tanto en enseñarme a cocinar? – Su tono amable de la cena se había ido - ¿Quieres burlarte de mí o algo?

-No, para nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo quiero hacerlo.

-¡Y yo no quiero que lo hagas! – exclamó fastidiada.

-¿No quieres…? – solté algo decepcionado.

Ella se sorprendió, me sentí un poco patético, con ella hasta las más mínimas emociones salen a la luz, no hay mucho que yo pueda filtrar o controlar. Nos quedamos en silencio, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y los míos en los de ella, mi corazón se aceleró, quizás ella estaba escuchando el palpitar en ese momento, no lo sé, a mi me pareció imposible que no se escuchara hasta la casa de la siguiente cuadra. De pronto ella lució tímida, con cuidado posó sus manos en la perilla interna de la puerta, entendí lo que eso significaba, así que retrocedí un paso para salir de la casa y ella pudiese cerrar, pero en el silencio nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar cuando ella hacia el lento movimiento para separarnos con esa barrera con bisagras, y no me pude contener… Mi mano paró en seco la madera haciendo un ruido sonoro con el choque, avancé un paso mientras empujaba la puerta que mi mano había detenido y ella retrocedió otro, nuestros ojos seguían fijos en el otro, no sé muy bien qué expresión hice, pero ella parecía confundida. Iba a decirme algo, lo sé, porque mi atención en su boca era realmente alta, sin embargo, no la dejé, mi cuerpo estaba haciendo acciones sin mi permiso, eliminé la distancia entre nosotros, le agarré la cara y aprisioné sus labios con los míos.

Estaba seguro que con ese movimiento había marcado mi sentencia, ella me mataría, pero aquello había estado completamente fuera de mí, fue como si otra persona me poseyera, no tenía ni el más mínimo control de mí mismo. Me separé de ella por unos centímetros, la miré nervioso y noté que ella me estaba mirando de la misma forma, era todo tan extraño, tan nuevo, el corazón jamás me había golpeado tanto el pecho, lo juro, iba a alejarme, sabía que eso era lo correcto en ese momento, que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero sentía que había un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en mi interior, ninguno decía nada, noté su rápida respiración, era incluso más rápida que la mía, no me alejé y ella tampoco me alejó, así que volví a dejar nuestra distancia en cero, la besé otra vez y, asombrosamente, ella me correspondió, y en ese instante, me olvidé de cualquier traba que mi cerebro pudiese ofrecer. La rodee con mis brazos mientras seguíamos con nuestros besos urgentes y nuestros pies se movieron torpemente hasta que chocamos con un mueble que estaba tras ella, algunas cosas cayeron, creo que entre ella un jarrón, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención, los besos continuaron, sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis cabellos, un impulso eléctrico cruzó mi espalda, eso no era suficiente, no era para nada suficiente.

La sostuve con fuerza y corrí hasta el pie de las escaleras, chocamos contra la pared, pero la seguí besando mientras mis manos se deslizaron por debajo de su blusa y el contacto de la yema de mis dedos con su piel hizo aún más urgente la comunicación de nuestras bocas. Subí las escaleras en menos de un segundo, volvimos a chocar con un mueble en el intento de encontrar su habitación, mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, quería tocarla, quería tocarla a tal extremo que le arranque la blusa de un solo tirón, los botones salieron disparados, pero para mí eso era perfecto, ahora mis labios podían deslizarse sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Avanzamos un par de pasos más y chocamos con la otra pared, ella comenzó a quitarme la pollera y yo levante los brazos para que no tuviese problemas, sus manos estaban en mi cinturón cuando volví a correr hasta llegar al escritorio de su habitación, arroje todo de un solo manotazo y la subí en el, sus manos estaban sobre mi y las mías sobre ella, besó mi cuello mientras yo subía su falda y bajaba su ropa interior, estaba vuelto loco, toque su intimida y no me aguanté, desabroché mis pantalones, baje mis calzoncillo, volví a besarla en los labios, abrí sus piernas y entré. Y lo juro por cada bendita estrella que hay en el firmamento, jamás en mi vida había sentido una sensación más placentera que esa, y, a juzgar por cómo ella se apegó a mí, me alegra cree que aquello era mutuo, y lo mejor de todo, es que sólo era el comienzo.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Aquel lugar no era uno en el cual Suzuki deseara estar, sin embargo, sintió la profunda necesidad de ser acompañada por alguien que tuviese problemas mucho más grandes de los que ella tenía, así sus preocupaciones se volverían nada más que polvo insignificante al lado de las preocupaciones de Higurashi Kagome. Llegó por la tarde sin un aviso previo, usó la excusa de querer saber cómo estaba, lo cual no era del todo mentira, luego pasó a la casa y Kagome le ofreció té. Hablaron tranquilamente de temas banales por un buen rato, sin embargo, la conversación terminó transformándose en algo desagradable para Suzuki.

-¿Has visto a Mako? – Preguntó Kagome dejando su taza de té.

-No – respondió de forma veloz, se puso nerviosa, pero logró ocultarlo a la perfección.

-Ayer fui a verlo, quiero que me diga dónde está Teo – se veía seria - ¿Mako no te ha dicho nada?

-Ya te dije que no lo he visto – contestó elevando su tasa hasta su boca.

-Pensé que se llevaban bien – comentó con normalidad.

-No, no es así – soltó rápidamente, volviendo a dejar la taza en su lugar sin siquiera haber dado un sorbo –de hecho, nos llevamos pésimo.

-¿Es así? – Parecía sorprendida – no lo parece.

-¡Claro que es así! - Exclamó.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? – Preguntó con curiosidad – hablar de él parece alterarte.

Se puso más nerviosa, se suponía que había ido ahí a olvidarse de ese sujeto, no era justo que su escape le estuviera saliendo en contra.

.-

Aquella mañana había despertado en su cama completamente desnuda en compañía de nada más ni nada menos que Sasakawa Makoto, y lo peor era, que ni siquiera tenía la excusa de haber estado ebria o drogada, no, aquella noche había estado completa y absolutamente sobria. Por suerte él aún dormía, así que no tuvo que pasar por el incomodo momento de encontrárselo cara a cara, se volteó lentamente para no despertarlo y se quedó quieta apretando la sabana que la cubría, le daría la oportunidad de no tener que dar una excusa o una disculpa, si contaba con suerte, Makoto se iría silenciosamente sin siquiera soltar una palabra. Se sintió tan estúpida, tenía rabia consigo misma, con su torpeza, ira de no haber podido controlarse, jamás debió invitarlo a cenar, lo sabía, pero cuando se estaba yendo sintió la urgente necesidad de detenerlo, quería que se quedara aunque fuese sólo por unos minutos más, aunque lo único que hiciera fuese decirle algo hiriente como lo de ser bruja y sínica ¿Por qué habían tenido que llegar tan lejos? Se sentía una verdadera idiota, después de haber fabricado toda una perfecta coraza frente a él todo quedaba en añicos en una sola noche, todo estaba perdido, le había enseñado su vulnerabilidad, ni siquiera podía fingir que había sido un encuentro desafortunado para ella porque su propio cuerpo la había delatado, estaba segura que él había notado a la perfección lo encantada que ella estaba con el acto sexual ¿Cuántos orgasmos había tenido? No saber claramente esa respuesta la hacía sentir todavía más molesta. Se sintió patética, ese hombre la había dejado completamente a su merced. Estaba torturándose con todo aquello cuando sintió movimiento, bien, pensó, iba a salir a velocidad supersónica de ese lugar, pero una mano se deslizó por el dibujo de su cintura y unos labios se posaron sobre su espalda hasta subir a su hombro descubierto haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo.

-Bueno días – soltó su suave voz para luego volver a besarle tiernamente el hombro.

-Vete – dijo ella sin dejar de mostrarle la espalda.

Makoto se quedo estático por unos momentos, luego lo escuchó soltar un confundido "¿Qué…?" y ella volvió a repetir lo que había dicho de una forma más dura. Él no dijo nada más, tomo sus cosas con más lentitud de la prevista y salió de igual forma de la habitación. Diez minutos después, cuando Suzuki estuvo completamente segura de que se había ido, rompió a llorar como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

.-

No quería recordar lo bien y mal que la hacía sentir Sasakawa Makoto, así que se sintió algo angustiada de que Kagome se lo estuviese recordando, necesitaba desviar el tema, necesitaba hacerla prestar atención en algo más, de pronto lo sintió como una urgencia extrema, así que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza que aseguraría el cambio total de la conversación.

-Se llevaran a Teo a Estados Unidos – soltó de golpe, eso congeló a la muchacha junto a ella – no sé cuando, pero seguramente pronto.

-¿Esto es idea de Inuyasha…? – Murmuró, de pronto parecía que le dolía el estomago, se había olvidado completamente del tema anterior.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cuándo lo supiste…?

-Hace poco – no quería entrar a explicar aquello – tendrá una nueva vida y tú podrás tener una nueva vida también.

-No quiero una nueva vida – respondió tajante poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde vas? – Preguntó Suzuki algo asustada de verla alejarse.

Pero Kagome no volvió a responder, sólo tenía algo en mente y no dejaría que nada la retrasara. Suzuki la siguió rápidamente, se había dirigido a la puerta de salida, se estaba poniendo los zapatos mientras ignoraba las preguntas que le hacían, quien se estaba lamentando haber soltado algo como eso. Kagome salió de la casa sin decir nada, se veía seria, Suzuki sintió miedo de lo que pudiese estar formándose en su cabeza, así que se puso los zapatos con rapidez y corrió para alcanzarla. Llegaron hasta una casa que no conocía, pero el apellido Sou escrito afuera la orientó. Kagome abrió la reja y se apresuró a tocar el timbre de la puerta, le abrió una mujer de mediana edad, se veía feliz de verla, pero luego cambió la cara al ver la impaciencia de la recién llegada.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome-chan?

-¿Sabía que su hijo viajara al otro lado del mundo? – Interrogó.

-Sí… algo me comentó – se asustó un poco con el tono acelerado de Kagome - ¿Pasa algo malo?

-¿Cuándo se irá?

-No lo sé, creo que esta semana.

-¿Me va a decir que no sabe cuando viajará su hijo?

-No me lo dijo, sólo dijo que vendría a despedirse cuando lo hiciera – respondió sintiéndose dañada con la agresividad de ella.

-¡¿Y piensa que le voy a creer?!

-¡Kagome! – Suzuki sintió la necesidad de intervenir, eso se estaba yendo de las manos.

-¡¿Dónde está su hijo?!

-Yo… - estaba totalmente confundida, Suzuki trataba de calmar a Kagome en vano.

-¡Dígame dónde está! – volvió a gritar dejando a la mujer estupefacta.

-Qué es todo este alboroto – Shin salió a la entrada, se llevó una sorpresa, pero a diferencia de su mujer supo manejarlo - ¿Cuál es el problema Higurashi-san?

-¡Usted debe saber cuando viaja su hijo! – Exclamó la aludida.

-Sí, lo sé, hoy compré los pasajes – respondió con naturalidad.

-Entonces va a decirme el día y la hora de ese vuelo – exigió ella con algo de impaciencia.

-Si vienes a buscar esa información aquí, en vez de conseguirla con mi hijo, quiere decir que él no tiene intenciones de que lo sepas – no parecía inmutarse con lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Tiene que decirme! – Chilló ella con enfado.

-No, no tengo que hacerlo. Ahora por favor, retírate de nuestra casa, estás asustando a Yoko – respondió mientras tomaba a su mujer de los hombros y la hacía entrar.

-¡Usted no entiende, tiene que decírmelo! ¡Necesito saberlo! – Tenía intenciones de entrar, pero su acompañante la sujetó a tiempo.

-No sé cuál es el problema que ha surgido entre ustedes, quizás tiene que ver con Teo, pero no puedo ponerme de tu parte, mi hijo me ha pedido que no le diga nada a nadie y eso es lo que haré, confio en él – finalizó para luego cerrar la puerta.

Kagome lanzó un grito de impotencia para después zafarse de Suzuki, de inmediato buscó el teléfono en su bolsillo y marcó el numero del hijo de Sou Shin, como siempre, pasaba a buzón de voz, pero esta vez no colgó antes de el tono, sino que esperó para poder dejarle un mensaje

"Escúchame bien ¡No se los voy a permitir! ¡Bajo ningún concepto se los permitiré! ¡No tienen derecho de hacernos esto, te odio, te detesto! ¡Juro por Dios que fracasaran!" – Fin del mensaje.

.-

Kagome se sentía desesperada, impotente frente a todo lo que estaba pasando, respiraba rápido y no dejaba de garrarse el cabello, no sabía qué hacer ¡No sabía que puta cosa hacer! Y eso la tenía al borde del colapso. Suzuki se sintió responsable, así que la acompañó hasta su casa, las sostuvo en todo momento, por cómo estaba esa joven, era bastante probable que fuese a dar contra el suelo en cualquier momento. Cuando llegaron a la casa Higurashi, por suerte no había nadie que preguntara sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que subieron directamente a la habitación de Kagome.

Kohishikawa pensó que quizás se calmaría una vez que llegaran a ese lugar, pero no fue así, Kagome parecía todavía más histérica, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se agarraba la cabeza. De verdad que necesitaba una solución, y pronto, porque si las cosa seguían de esa manera lo terminaría perdiendo definitivamente. Necesitaba hacer algo, pero también estaba el tema de la desventaja, ella era sólo una persona, ellos eran por lo mínimo tres, todos estaban en el bando contrario, no había manera de hacerlos comprender su posición ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que hacer que Ren, Akatski o Inuyasha fuese capaz de comprender su posición, de otra forma jamás lograría detenerlos, tenía que convencer aunque fuese a uno, si lo lograba con uno entonces quizás él convencería a los otros, o por lo menos la ayudaría ¿Pero cómo conseguir algo así? ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! Era tan complejo y fácil a la vez que daba rabia, sólo bastaba que se pusieran en su lugar, en su escenario ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiesen verse a ellos mismos junto a la persona que amaban en esa misma posición? No, claro que no, Kozu Ren ya había renunciado a ella por un bien que él consideró mayor, Inuyasha jamás había visto a Kaiya en esta vida y no había garantía de que realmente fuese a encontrarla aunque tuviese intenciones de hacerlo, por lo que tampoco tenía latente el sentimiento de ser obligado a separarse para siempre ¡Aunque debería! Él conoció a su persona destinada, debe entender perfectamente cómo eso debía estarla afectando, pero no, no lo hace. Se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama, a un lado de Suzuki, estaba furiosa, sin embargo, le quedaron rondando las palabras "Persona destinada", entonces, de un dos por tres algo hizo click en su mente ¡Ya tenía la respuesta! Volvió a ponerse de pie y corrió a sacar una mochila del armario - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Suzuki cuando la vio meter un poco de ropa en ella. No obstante, Kagome estaba demasiado extaciada como para poder responder. Jamás se le había cruzado en la cabeza Akatski, de hecho, él estaba totalmente descartado de la opciones para convencer, de los tres, él era por lejos el que más la quería lejos de Kiseki, Kagome estaba segura de que ni en sus mejores sueños sería capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ella jamás lo conseguiría, sin embargo, había una persona que sí era capaz de hacerlo: Kurenai Nell.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finalmente Makoto ha comprendido lo que estaba ocurriendole, pensó que las cosas le irían bien, sin embargo ¡Terminó siendo rechazado! ¿Qué está pasando por la cabeza de Suzuki? Incluso fue tanta su necesidad por olvidar el tema que terminó contandole a Kagome algo que definitivamente nadie debió contarle. Ahora es una carrera contra un tiempo limite que desconoce ¿Lo logrará a tiempo? ¿Acaso su plan tendrá resultados exitosos? <em>**

**_Holaaa! Bueno, como ven, más que nada ha sido un capitulo para las MAKO-SASA fanaticos/as, espero haber sido capaz de captar adecuadamente su confusión sin haberlos confundido a ustedes en el proceso. La próxima semana tendremos en escena a un personaje algo distante, veremos en que influye su aparición y cómo siguen las cosas. Hasta la otra semana, mil besos y abrazos, no me abandonen y dejen mucho, muchos REVIEWS para que me entretanga leyendolos. Adios._**


	120. Chapter 120

**FernyInuBellany: **Creo que es tu fidelidad a Kiseki la que no te hace quererlo por completo, comprensible jajaj.

**aleja25: **Efectivamente eras tu. Respecto al punto cuatro, la intriga de Nell llegó al final del capitulo anterior y en este reaparece. Respecto a algunas cosas del punto 7, Akatski claramente NO es virgen jajaj, en cuanto a otras posibles dudas del futuro de los personajes estas serán respondidas a su respectivo tiempo.

**Patt: **Parecen tres años por todo lo que ha pasado, pero no han sido más de seis meses desde que Nell se fue. Ahora Akatski está en pqueños problemas (?).

**jezabel: **Veremos qué pasa con esos dos en los siguientes capítulos, en una de esas aciertas.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **No sabes cuantos me han dicho que no reconocen a Kagome, pero bueno, supongo que no podía seguir siendo la misma niña débil y entregada de antes, las circunstancias la han ido transformado. No sería creíble si siguiera tal cual. Espero seguir leyéndote capitulo a capitulo. Ya no queda nada!

**jessandre95: **Tus comentarios siempre me animan, eres pura buena vibra jajaj.

**Ashley Higurashi: **Evidentemente, después de todo lo que ha pasado es imposible que siga siendo 100% la misma. En cuanto a tu pregunta de la apariencia de los personajes mmm, veamos, con Kiseki, que he de decir que esta en mi mente desde el año de la pera jajaj (hace siglos), creo que lo único que saqué de algo que ya había visto fue el cabello, me gustaba mucho la apariencia de Kilua (HunterxHunter), sobre todo el pelo, me gustaba eso de que fuese plateado, así que hice a mi personaje con ese color de cabello, y en cuanto a que fuese una melena desordenada, es porque me gustan los hombres con melena desordenada jajaj, los ojos, bueno, quería que él fuera único y hermoso, que fuese llamativo, así que primero se los hice plateados (como buen demonio exótico, hay que recordar que él era de alta clase entre los demonios), luego grises, que es similar pero algo más oscuro, además, me encantan los ojos grises. En cuanto al tatuaje(s), es porque me gustan los tatuajes, de hecho, yo tengo dos. Ahora, el caso de Sasa y Suzuki es diferente, en comparación a Kiseki ellos son SUPER actuales, y debo decir que no me basé en nada, ya que no era la primera vez que creaba personajes, con el tiempo debo decir que se pierde la dificultad en ello, antes me demoraba un monton en pensar en una apariencia, ahora no. Maco tiene el pelo café porque ya otros lo tenían negro, y pensé que ya era suficiente de cabelleras negras, también es corto por su personalidad, es en general alguien correcto y ordenado con sus ideas (en general), un buen chico, por decirlo así, esa descripción no cabe con alguien de cabello largo, no me calza, también no es bajo, pero tampoco alto, es alguien promedio, tampoco es gordo, porque su habilidad ya le hace hacer mucha actividad fisica. El caso de Suzuki, primero tenía el pelo liso y castaño que le llegaba por encima de los hombros, actualmente lo tiene un poco por debajo de los hombros y de corte escalonado, siempre está maquillada y ropa llamativa y muy femenina, aunque nada extravagante, siempre todo muy sobrio, y es hermosa, dentro de todos los personajes femeninos de la historia es la más bonita, quería hacerlo así para resaltar el punto de que lo tenía todo (incluso inteligencia e ingenio), pero no era feliz. No nombraste más personajes, sólo dijiste entre otros, creo que en ese punto tomaré a Ren, bueno, el tiene el pelo azabache porque me encanta en pelo azabache, los ojos son para compensar el hecho genético que es el padre de los gemelos, lo mismo para el general de su apariencia, aunque no es completamente igual a los gemelos, sus facciones son un poco más duras. Si quieres saber de más personajes, sólo dilo.

**Shapira Lullaby: **Ahora entiendo jajaj.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resisntance)

**_Vigésimo Quinto - _**_Estoy un poco desconcertado de mí mismo, actitudes que pensé que jamás irían conmigo ahora se apoderan de mí, palabras que pensé que nunca querría escuchar ahora las exijo, cuestionamientos que pensé nunca querer averiguar ahora son necesarios, cosas que pensé que no haría jamás ahora las estoy haciendo... Sólo puedo seguir corriendo y esperar que mi nueva perspectiva sea la correcta. _

**_.-_**

-No creo que esta sea la mejor opción, Kagome – Suzuki la estaba siguiendo en la estación del Shinkazen – anda, volvamos a tu casa, necesitas pensar mejor esto.

-No tengo nada que pensar – contestó sin detener su paso, había bastante gente.

-Kagome, entiende de una vez que no puedes estar con Teo – procuraba mantener la calma, mal que mal, ese resultado había sido causa suya.

-No estoy yendo a buscar a Teo, voy a Kyoto.

-Pero vas con la esperanza de encontrar una solución agradable para ti ¡Que es lo mismo! – Terminó por exclamar haciendo notar lo evidente – no puedo dejar que vayas allá.

-No te entrometas, Suzuki.

-¡Por qué no puedes entender que esto es por tu propio bien!

-¡Porque la persona que debe decidir ese tipo de cosas soy yo, no los demás! – Gruñó cuando se detuvo en la fila de los boletos.

-No te dejaré hacer esto – respondió tomándole el brazo.

-¿Qué clase de persona enamorada se rendiría tan rápido? – la miró seria – quizás pueden impedirme mi objetivo final con la excusa de que tratan de salvarnos, pero no tienen derecho a no dejarme intentarlo – Suzuki la soltó lentamente – no tienen el derecho a obligarme a que me rinda ¿Qué clase de amor seria ese? Mientras tengan lo que quieren no tienen la autoridad para obligarme rendirme.

La fila avanzó y Kagome llegó a la caja para pedir un boleto a Kyoto, sin embargo, Suzuki volvió a detenerla – que sean dos – soltó para luego sacar un par de billetes de su cartera.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Bien, miren hacia acá – dijo Inuyasha mientras sostenía la cámara fotográfica – 1… 2… ¡3! – de la maquina salió un flash.

-¿Cómo quedó? – Preguntó un Ren emocionado mientras abandonaba su sitio en el sofá.

Estaba feliz, era la primera vez que se tomaba una fotografía con sus dos hijos, él había salido al medio y los gemelos a cada costado, Akatski a la izquierda y Teo a la derecha. Aunque, dicha felicidad no se debía exclusivamente a que al fin tenía su fotografía más preciada, sino al hecho de que esos días parecían un regalo divino, jamás creyó que alguna vez podría compartir de esa manera con los gemelos, pensó que eso nunca ocurriría y que estuviese pasando era realmente una bendición para él.

-Ha salido bien – sonrió mirando la pantalla.

-¿Lo dudaste? – Inuyasha se sintió ligeramente ofendido.

-¡Quiero ver! – Exclamó Akatski poniéndose de pie para que le pasaran la cámara - ¡Está buena! – resaltó con una sonrisa.

-¡Muéstrame, muéstrame! – Soltó Teo con impaciencia - ¡Déjame ver! – Exclamó con disgusto cuando hizo intentos por pararse y no pudo.

-Está bien, está bien – río su hermano mientras regresaba al sofá y le pasaba la cámara.

Teo sonrió con la imagen que captaron sus ojos, la miró por unos segundos y luego extendió la cámara a su padre.

-Ahora te toca sacar a ti – le dijo cuando éste sostuvo el aparato – Akito ven aquí, siéntate al medio – ordenó mientras el mencionado lo miraba extrañado – qué estás esperando.

-¡Ven aquí, Sou! – Señaló Akatski con una sonrisa.

-¿No se supone que deben pedírmelo de forma amable? – fingió estar molesto mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Suficiente amabilidad tienes con que deje capturar mi bello rostro junto al tuyo – respondió Teo para molestarlo, Akito le lanzó un codazo.

-Ok ¿Listos? – Preguntó Ren apuntando con la cámara.

-¡Listos! – respondieron los gemelos al unísono mientras apretaban a Inuyasha y hacían caras a la cámara, Ren rió fuerte mientras sacaba la foto, Akito había salido con un gesto de enfado, pero en sí la fotografía era graciosa.

-Deberías tomarte una con Yamamoto cuando venga – comentó Teo cuando su amigo lo alejaba para ponerse de pie, la sonrisa de Ren no se fue, pero cambió.

-Tal vez lo haga… - respondió – pero él no vendrá más a este lugar.

-¿Se pelearon otra vez? – Preguntó mientras notaba que los otros dos habían dejado de sonreír, quizás percibieron que el buen momento sólo llegaría hasta ahí.

-No... – Sonrió apagadamente – no nos hemos peleado.

-¿Entonces? – Realmente quería saber, pero no necesito una respuesta, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre él, su padre estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para decírselo – nos iremos de aquí… - soltó Teo como una afirmación – nos iremos – repitió como si fuese un gran peso.

-Nos iremos – afirmó Ren.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Sasa no tenía ganas de hacer absortamente nada, en ese minuto, odiaba al mundo y hasta la más mínima partícula que habitaba en él, pero había recibido un mensaje de Yamamoto diciéndole que era importante que no perdieran de vista a Kagome, que debían estar al tanto de los pasos que ella daba para poder ser capaces de contrarrestarla, ya que él, en ningún momento pensó que esa mujer llegaría a rendirse. Así que Makoto marcó el número de su ex novia en su celular y escuchó el sonido de la llamada deseando que Kagome no contestara, pero para su desgracia, lo hizo.

-¿Qué deseas? – La mujer se oía un poco cortante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con algo de indiferencia, estaba echado en la cama y su mejilla permanecía hundida en la almohada.

-¿Te contrataron de detective? – siguió con el mismo tono.

-Más o menos – fue sincero, no tenía cabeza para estar buscando una excusa.

-Bien, no me importa si lo saben o no, en este momento voy en el shinkazen camino a Kyoto – informó.

-¿Así que piensas que lo puedes encontrar ahí? – rió un poco, Takeda Teo estaba bastante lejos de ese lugar.

-No iré por Teo, iré a ver a Nell.

-¿Nell? ¿Qué Nell? – Tenía dificultades para recordarla, pero milagrosamente la imagen vino a su cabeza - ¿Esa Nell? – se escuchó sorprendido.

-Sólo conozco a una.

-Eres insufrible ¿Intentas que ella intervenga por ti con Akatski? – Aquello no necesitaba respuesta – sólo perderás el tiempo.

-No, no lo haremos – le pareció extraño que hablara en plural, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Devuélvete en la primera estación en que se detenga, insisto, pierdes el tiempo.

-Es el expreso. Hablaré con ella lo quieras o no.

-No es como si yo quisiera o no, me da igual con quien quieras hablar Kagome, eres libre de hacerlo, a lo que voy es que… - no terminó.

-¡No tenían del sabor que yo quería! – Sasa oyó la exclamación molesta por el auricular.

-¡¿Koishikawa está contigo?! – Lanzó exaltado incorporándose de su cama de un solo impulso - ¡¿Por qué te la has llevado contigo?!

-Fue ella la que quiso venir – se defendió Kagome.

-¡Qué! ¡¿Ella?! ¡¿Por qué ella querría algo así?! – Kagome se sobresalto un poco con su repentina exaltación.

-Qué se yo, sólo te digo que fue ella quien quiso venir.

-¿Con quién estás hablando? – Sasa volvió a oír la voz de Suzuki.

-Mako llamó… - no pudo continuar.

-¡Córtale! – Grito de inmediato.

-¡No me cortes, Kagome! – Grito molesto con lo que oía, oyó un ruido sordo - ¡No se te ocurra…! – demasiado tarde, la llamada había acabado.

.-

.-

-¿Cuánto falta? Me aburro – comentó Suzuki bajando la revista de moda que le dieron.

-No lo sé ¿Unos veinte minutos? – Respondió Kagome mirando por la ventana.

-¿Sabes dónde ir?

-Tengo que averiguarlo.

-Ah, bueno, mientras tanto buscaré un buen hotel – soltó sacando su celular.

-¿Para qué haces eso? – Se volteó a verla – no lo necesitaremos.

-¿Cómo qué no? Llegaremos de noche, no hay sitio dónde puedas encontrar información de una residencia tan tarde – argumentó algo molesta - ¿Y qué, esperas que duerma en la calle? ¿Debajo de un puente o en el banquillo de una plaza? Oh no, eso ni lo sueñes – dijo mientras seguía su búsqueda por internet – en la mañana iremos a buscar, por ahora hay que descansar.

-Pero… - se veía insatisfecha.

-Suficiente tienes con llegar a Kyoto, las cosas no ocurren en sólo un santiamén – la regañó, Kagome entendió que ella tenía razón así que no dijo nada más.

Finalmente Suzuki encontró un lugar que consideró adecuado para pasar la noche, estaba cerca del centro, así podría pasar a comprarse ropa, ya que no había podido traer más que su tarjeta de crédito. Intentó retomar la lectura de la revista, pero la verdad era que esa edición ya la había leído, así que se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, no podía estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Para su mala suerte no había fila, así que su distracción terminó demasiado rápido y no había otro lugar a dónde ir, así que se dispuso a regresar a su asiento, sin embargo, se llevó un susto de muerte cuando de la nada Sasawaka Makoto apareció frente a ella - ¡Te encontré! – soltó haciendo que ella casi se cayera de la impresión y él tuviera que agarrarla del brazo.

-¿Acaba de aparecer? – Balbuceó una mujer sentada a un lado.

-Usted está ciega, estuve aquí todo el tiempo – respondió Sasa sin darle importancia a si le creía o no, su atención regresaba a la mujer que tenía en frente - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! – Respondió molesta zafándose de su agarre - ¿La has seguido hasta aquí? ¡Por Dios eres un sicópata!

-¡Responde de una vez! – Ignoró el insulto - ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No se supone que estabas a favor de salvarlos? ¿Tan rápido has cambiado de parecer? Eres bastante influenciable ¿No lo crees?

-¿Estás molesto por qué ella está yendo a una dirección contraria a ti? ¿Algo no le está resultando bien a Koto? – Lanzó de forma sarcástica.

-No necesito escuchar la bomba de estupideces que tu boca tiene para escupir, habla de una vez ¿Qué estás tramando?

-¡Claro! ¿Siempre tengo que ser yo la mala, no?

-Qué puedo decir, el papel te viene como anillo al dedo.

-Lárgate de aquí – le dio un empujón para poder pasar, pero él la siguió.

-¡Lo olvidaba! Tú sólo sabes decir que me largue ¿No? – Estaba molesto – resulta que alguien tan mundano como yo es muy poca cosa para alguien de tan alta cuna ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Ahora te pones clasista? – Se dio la media vuelta con indignación – no es mi culpa dónde nací y mucho menos dónde naciste tú, que te quiera lejos es simplemente porque eres un bastardo.

-¡¿Qué?! – No podía creerlo - ¿Yo soy el bastardo? ¿Estás segura de que yo soy el bastardo? Eres bastante particular ¿No?

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Tú lo has entendido bien ¿O qué? ¿Ahora tienes problemas cerebrales? Dónde se fue la niña de papa tan inteligente ¿Eh?

-¡Vete! – Gruñó dándole un empujón para luego correr a donde estaba Kagome, Sasa sólo se sintió aún más molesto cuando volvió a escuchar esa palabra de sus labios - ¡Kagome…! – Suzuki no alcanzó a explicar nada más, Sasa volvió a aparecer en un segundo.

-¿Makoto? – No se lo esperaba.

-¡Viene a detenerte! – se apresuró a decir.

-¡Vine a saber por qué estás tú aquí! – respondió hacia Suzuki – pero ya que estoy aquí, detener esto no viene mal.

-Suzuki está aquí porque me respeta.

-¿Qué estupidez es esa?

-No es una estupidez – respondió la aludida volviendo a su asiento – si Kagome no quiere rendirse es cosa suya, ella debería ser libre de poder hacer lo que quiera hacer, no somos quién para detenerla por completo.

-¿Así que te cambiaste de bando otra vez? – concluyó.

-¡No se trata de eso! – Se exaltó – no pienso permitir que ellos estén juntos, porque no la quiero muerta a ella ni tampoco quiero que Teo pierda la razón, Kagome lo sabe, se lo he dicho. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo tenga el derecho de obligarla a detener su lucha – Sasa la miró dudoso - ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para obligarla a rendirse? Si ella quiere llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, entonces que lo haga.

-Esto no tiene sentido – centró su atención en la mujer junto a la ventana – vamos antes de que salgas más lastimada.

-Es mi decisión, por favor acéptala.

-Aún no entiendo qué haces aquí – volvió a mirar a Suzuki.

-¿Qué? ¿Preferías que la dejara venir sola? – Agarró su revista y la abrió para leerla – ya vete de aquí Koto.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Makoto no fue buena, de un fuerte tirón le arrancó la revista de las manos y se acercó a ella, estaba furioso, su expresión lo decía con claridad, la miró directamente a los ojos y apoyó su mano izquierda en el respaldo de Suzuki, justó al lado de su cabeza – Vuelve a decime que me largue y no respondo de mí – soltó con firmeza y paralizándola completamente. Luego se alejó con velocidad, miró a Kagome y desapareció.

-¿Ese era Makoto? – Kagome estaba impactada – jamás lo vi tan enojado ¿Pasó algo, verdad?

-¡Te dije que no pasó nada! –respondió con fuerza, todavía estaba temblando por su reacción.

.-

.-

.-

Cuando Sasa regresó a su casa lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente decidió que lo indicado era llamar a Yamamoto y contarle lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo, cuando le contestaron, la conversación se tornó un poco diferente a la que esperaba.

-Me alegra que llamaras, estaba a punto de hacerlo – habló Io al contestar – ven a mi departamento al medio día, quizás necesitemos de tu ayuda.

-¿Por qué?

-Traerán a Teo aquí mientras esperan el vuelo de la madrugada – respondió – por la tarde Inuyasha resolverá algunas cosas personales, así que tu cooperación puede ser necesaria.

-¿Se irán mañana…?

-Técnicamente es pasado mañana, porque es en la madruga, pero creo que esto ya lo mencioné ¿Vendrás o no?

-Lo haré.

-¿Para qué me habías llamado?

-Nada importante… - trató de excusarse algo nervioso.

-¿Hiciste lo que te dije?

-Lo hice…

-Por eso llamaste ¿No? Eres demasiado sincero como para mentir.

-No es nada importante Yamamoto-San, de cualquier forma no hay nada que ella pueda cambiar así como va todo – por alguna razón se sintió algo triste al respecto.

-Eso está muy bien – respondió Yamamoto con tono normal – hasta mañana.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Kagome y Suzuki despertaron temprano, la primera no estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo y la segunda se había resignado a ir a su acelerado ritmo, sin embargo, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, ya que Kagome sólo quería ir en busca de información sobre Nell mientras que Suzuki sólo quería ir al centro comercial o algo parecido para poder conseguir una tenida para ese día, ya que debido a que a causa de la aceleración de Kagome no había podido ir por algo de ropa a su casa. Finalmente la disputa quedó en que Kagome le prestaría algo de ropa, Suzuki no estaba nada de contenta por esa situación, no tenía nada en contra de esa mujer, a ella le quedaba muy bien su ropa, le venía bastante, pero definitivamente no era el estilo para ella, no, definitivamente no, lo de Kagome era demasiado sencillo para Suzuki, y eso le molestaba.

Llegaron a la universidad en la que se suponía estudiaba Nell, Kagome había intentado llamarla muchas veces mientras viajaban a Kyoto, pero la línea nunca llegó, ni en ese entonces ni n ese minuto, así que se dirigió hacia las oficinas, tenía fe en que hay le dirían cómo ubicarla, sin embargo, estaba equivocada, le respondieron de mala manera que aquello era información privada así que no podían dársela, Kagome tomó la misma reacción que tuvo con los padres de Inuyasha y tuvo que sacarla a rastras de ahí mientras las miraban con recelo.

-Tranquilízate – demando impaciente – ya la encontraremos de otra forma.

-¡Pero no puedo creerlo! – Estaba claramente irritada - ¡Qué no ven lo importante que es!

-Por supuesto que no, tonta – luego la tomo de un brazo – anda, vamos a buscar por el campus – sin embargo no avanzaron más de siete pasos antes de que se detuvieran de forma repentina – Ey ¿Qué no es ella? – Preguntó Suzuki algo dudosa mientras veía a una muchacha de cabello castaño claro a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Kagome abrió sus pupilas de par en par.

-¡NELL! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la muchacha miró en todas direcciones y fue la confirmación de que de verdad era ella, así que Kagome volvió a llamarla mientras corría a su encuentro.

-¿Kagome-chan…? – Musitó sorprendida.

Kagome se abalanzó sobre ella exclamando lo agradecida que estaba de que pudiese encontrarla, Nell aún permanecía sorprendida, pero de todas formas devolvió el abrazo mientras miraba a Suzuki quien se acercaba a ellas. Un mal presentimiento inundó a la muchacha, aquello era extraño.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kagome-chan? – La miró con preocupación cuando se separaron.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar – contestó sintiendo todo el nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

-¿Akatski está bien? – Se apresuró a preguntar.

-Sí… mira, sé que quizás no has hablado con Akatski desde hace algún tiempo, pero necesito que…- no alcanzó a terminar.

-¿De qué hablas? – Rió – Hablé con él anoche, como siempre.

-¿Qué…?

-Que hable con él como todas las noches – repitió con una sonrisa – me contó de la universidad, de que tú y Teo se están llevando bien, de que Momo-San ya está más adaptada en la casa, además… - se cayó lentamente cuando vio que el rostro de las dos mujeres frente a ella se tensaba - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó suave.

-Ok – habló Suzuki – creo que es tiempo de que las deje charlar a solas, voy a estar por ahí, llámame cuando acabes – le dio una tenue sonrisa a Nell y se fue en otra dirección, sabía que lo mejor era que conversaran a solas.

-Ella me sonrió consoladoramente ¿Qué está pasando? – Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Nell… - ella la miró atenta, Kagome no sabía cómo decirlo, pero de todas formas se aventuró – Akatski dijo que ustedes dos habían terminado – vio la impresión en el rostro de la muchacha, pero no esperó, lo mejor era lanzarlo todo de una sola vez – eso fue hace más de cuatro meses, unos días antes de que Takeda-San muriera…

.-

.-

Suzuki se había ido de compras, no soportaba más estar con esos jeans claros y una pollera a tiras con estampado de flores, era como si dijera "¡Hola, primavera, estoy aquí y soy parte de ti!" No, no, no, definitivamente no aguantaba seguir viendo ese reflejo, por poco le faltaba ver la cara de Kagome en vez de la suya, y eso le molestaba el triple. Continuó moviendo los colgadores con impaciencia.

-¿Qué traes puesto? – Soltó una voz que ella conocía bien, casi le da un infarto cuando lo encontró a su lado - ¿Cambio de look? No me imaginaba que Koishikawa Suzuki pudiese vestir sencillo – rió un poco.

-Apuesto que está ropa te gusta más – contestó volviendo a los colgadores con algo de molestia – claro que sí, debe encantarte ¿No?

-¿Es de Kagome?

-Pero mira nada más, si has acertado a la primera – contestó con acidez mientras revisaba la ropa de la tienda y él la seguía.

-Ya me parecía raro que usaras pantalones – comentó con naturalidad – no me gusta – Suzuki se puso un poco tensa – no eres tú… - soltó Makoto mirando hacia otra dirección, ella no pudo evitar mirarlo a él.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, escucharon el bullicio de los otros, quedaron atrapados en sus propios pensamientos y en recuerdos de esa noche. Finalmente ella fue la primera en abrir la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a llevarte – ella lo miró algo molesta – supuse que ibas a querer despedirte – siguió ignorando la mala expresión que ella le había lanzado – viajaran esta madrugada.

-Oh… eso fue antes de lo esperado – su voz se suavizo y regresó su vista a la ropa – pero no iré, supongo que otro día podré viajar… cuando esté más calmado, no tengo deseos de volver a verlo en un estado tan lamentable como el de la última vez.

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Kagome? – La pregunta salió de forma repentina y ella la malinterpretó.

-¡Por supuesto que no le he dicho nada! – exclamó mientras las mejillas se le encendían. Sasa rió por lo bajo, pensó que se veía linda.

-Hablo del viaje – aclaró y eso sólo hizo que ella se ruborizara todavía más, rápidamente giró el rostro para que no la viera.

-Se me escapó… - musitó con la cabeza gacha mientras fingía prestar atención a las costuras de una blusa.

-A ti no se te escapan las cosas – aseguró él, eso la sorprendió – se lo dijiste por alguna razón, quiero saber cual es…

-Eso no tiene importancia, ya se lo dije y punto, no hay nada que hacer… ella ya no tiene nada que hacer… - siguió mirando las costuras.

-¿Entonces no irás?

-No iré.

-Bien… - iba a irse, pero enserio se sentía molesto en ese momento – mira hacia acá – ella persistió en aquella costuras que no tenían nada de interesante - ¿Vas a decirme "vete" sin mirarme a la cara otra vez? – Soltó haciendo que el corazón de ella se acelerara - ¿Por qué…? – La voz de Sasa sonó melancólica y ella apretó la tela - ¿Por qué me dijiste que me fuera…?

-No quiero hablar de eso – soltó temblando, él se le acercó.

-No quería irme… - Susurró agachándose un poco, su nariz tocó sus cabellos y ella tembló un poco más – Suzuki… - dijo su nombre a milímetros de su rostro, estuvo a punto de tocarlo con sus labios cuando ella puso su palma como traba sobre su pecho – … Suzuki – soltó ahora con un poco de decepción.

-No me llames tan confiadamente – aún no dejaba de temblar, no podía mirarlo – quiero que te vayas.

-No… no quieres… - insistió tratando de acercarse otra vez, pero la mano lo volvió a detener.

-Por favor… - musitó – vete…

Pasaron un par de segundos, Sasa la miró, ella seguía sin voltearle la cara, así que apretó los labios y se fue de ese lugar. Makoto ya no estaba y Suzuki sintió que el temblor de sus rodillas la superaba, se hincó en un solo movimiento y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la vista se le nubló y vio algunas gotas caer sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Tu novio no se porta bien? – Escuchó la voz, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una niña de unos 13 años que la miraba.

-No es mi novio – contestó botando algo más de lagrimas.

-Necesito tu ayuda – parecía no interesarle el tema – no soy de aquí y perdí a mis padres – Suzuki la miró confusa - ¿Vas a ayudarme?

-Eh, sí… sí – respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se ponía de pie – me llamó Suzuki ¿Tú? – trató de sonreírle, pero la niña no hizo lo mismo, era algo seria.

-Teru.

.-

.-

.-

Kagome le había contado todo, absolutamente todo, lo que había dicho Akatski, lo que había pasado con la madre de los gemelos, lo que había estado intentando hacer el mayor de los gemelos, su cambio, sobre la causa de ese cambio, Katou Toru o mejor dicho Kozu Ren, sobre su poder, sobre lo que él había visto, sobre su huida, la persecución y finalmente la captura, todo, no había ni un solo detalle que Kagome hubiese omitido a su favor.

-No lo entiendo… - estaba con la mirada vacía hacia la nada mientras lagrimas secas reinaban en sus mejillas. Estaban sentadas en una banca bajo la copa de un gran árbol - ¿Cómo no me lo dijo…? ¿Por qué no me contó algo como esto…?

-Seguro estaba intentando protegerte… - Kagome no le veía otra explicación.

-Ella murió… su madre murió y no me lo dijo… - no parecía creer algo así - … encontró a su padre y no me lo dijo… Teo-chan estuvo desaparecido y no me lo dijo…

-Nell…

-Soy una tonta… - soltó – sabía que algo le pasaba, sabía que su voz temblaba… pero… él reía y decía que todo estaba bien – empezó a llorar nuevamente – y yo le creía… Soy una tonta…

-No digas eso… ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido?

-Pero… pero… - se echó a llorar sobre su hombro - ¿Por qué me alejó cuando más me necesitaba? ¡Yo reía mientras Akatski me necesitaba! ¡Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta!

Kagome estuvo consolándola mucho tiempo, trataba de apoyarla lo más que podía, sabía que no podía ser fácil enterarse de todas esas cosas, si para ella había sido fuerte siendo que se enteró de una por una con un intervalo de tiempo, no podía ni imaginar lo terrible que debía ser enterarse de todo de un solo golpe. Nell necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo completamente, así que Kagome le propuso que fueran a caminar un rato y luego a almorzar. No obstante, aunque ambas llegaron a sentarte a aquellas sillas del restaurante y les dieron el menú, a penas probaron bocado, el estomago se les había cerrado por completo.

-Nell… - la llamó, pero ella parecía en otro planeta así que tuvo que volver a hacerlo - ¿Has entendido… la visión de Kozu-San? – Ella asintió con lentitud - ¿Qué piensas…?

-Cruel… - musitó luego de un momento de silencio - … es cruel.

-Quiero permanecer a su lado… - continuó Kagome mirándola fijo – a pesar de lo que digan, quiero permanecer a su lado hasta el final.

-Lo sé… - contestó – yo querría lo mismo.

-¿A pesar de todo?

-Da igual lo que diga mi cabeza… mi ser entero sólo querría permanecer con Akatski.

Kagome estaba triste, pero de igual manera se sintió feliz, aliviada de finalmente encontrar a alguien que fuese capaz de comprenderla.

-Necesito tu ayuda… es por eso que he venido hasta aquí, estoy desesperada.

-¿Quieres que convenza a Akatski? – Preguntó y Kagome asintió – lo intentaré…

-Gracias – una sincera y amplia sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Pero ahora no puedo – Kagome la miró asustada- necesito un poco de tiempo… yo… necesito pensar en esto, necesito…

-No tengo tiempo, Nell – soltó con angustia – se lo llevarán, van a alejarlo definitivamente de mi.

-Sólo dame un día Kagome – respondió apoyando su mano derecha en la frente – de esta manera, no seré capaz de hablar con él… y mucho menos de convencerlo de algo que le hizo mentirme de esta forma…

.-

.-

.-

.-

Hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta, ese lugar estaba reinado por el silencio. Hace alguna horas atrás habían traído a Takeda Teo, lo tenían más sedado que de costumbre, tanto así que apenas si le daban ánimos para hablar. Inuyasha había ido a despedirse de su familia y a traer algo más de ropa, mientras que Akatski había regresado a la casa familiar de los Takeda para recoger algunas cosas olvidadas (como los pasaportes). En ese lugar sólo estaba el hijo perdido sentado en un sillón al fondo de la sala, el padre perdido y el dueño de casa, quien fue el que abrió la puerta para dejar ver a Sasakawa Makoto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasa-Kun? – Preguntó Ren sentado en el sofá con una taza de té en la mano.

-Yo lo llamé, pensé que podía ser de ayuda – contestó Yamamoto dejando pasar.

-Tan amable como siempre Sasa-Kun – Ren sonrió tenuemente – pero no es necesario que te quedes, lo tenemos controlado, sé bien que no es placentero para ti estar cerca de mi hijo, así que no voy a hacerte pasar este mal rato.

-Estamos hablando de tu hijo, así que…- Io iba a rebatir, pero Ren lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, con nosotros es suficiente, no sigas metiendo a Sasa-kun en lo que no quiere meterse – trató de ser agradable, pero la verdad era que si seguían insistiendo, no lo sería tanto.

-Está bien, me iré, no deseo estar aquí – contestó Makoto con sinceridad, desde que había entrado lo primero que vio fue a ese joven de cabello ceniza con la mirada perdida y había estado tratando de hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a dirigir la mirada hacia él – pero… me gustaría hablar con usted un momento.

-¿De qué sería? – Se vio ligeramente sorprendido.

-Vamos a la cocina.

Ren parecía no querer alejarse de Teo, pero tan sólo con un gesto de Sasa comprendió que no era bueno que su hijo escuchara lo que él tenía que decir. Así que se puso de pie y dejo a cargo a su amigo de infancia, debía admitir que estaba intrigado por lo que Makoto tenía para decir.

-Debes estar alerta, Kagome ha ido a Kyoto, puede que Akatski reciba una llamada – Sasa habló bajo para que no se escuchara en la sala.

-Pero que mujer más insistente – suspiró Ren.

-No tendrías que tomar estas medidas si ella no valiera la pena.

-Tienes razón – sonrió tenuemente – Tranquilo, tengo el celular de Akatski, lo apagaré de inmediato – contestó sacando el aparato y haciendo lo que acababa de decir – gracias por avisarme.

-Supongo que es lo correcto – respondió para luego dirigirse a la salida.

-Eres un buen muchacho, Sasa-kun – Musitó Ren mientras lo seguía.

Makoto se despidió con un gesto de Yamamoto, quien ahora estaba sentado en el sofá, y se dirigió hasta la puerta sin atreverse a posar sus ojos sobre el joven de mirada perdida, su mano se apoyó firme en la manija de la puerta, hizo el movimiento para abrirla, estuvo a punto, pero una voz que hasta ese entonces no había oído, y que nadie más había oído desde el día anterior, penetró en sus oídos.

-Sasa…kawa… - lo llamó y él se paralizó en el umbral de la puerta - …Sasakawa – repitió otra vez, Makoto seguía de espalda a él, mientras que escuchaba a Ren decir que no tomara en cuenta la voz de Teo, sin embargo, fue imposible, la voz se estaba esforzando para que la oyera bien – Sasakawa – repitió, y el mencionado se volteó levemente, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises, se veía deprimido - ¿La has visto, cierto…? – Sasa no dijo nada - ¿Está bien…? Si tú me dices que está bien, lo creeré…

-Lo está – dijo con rapidez para salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-¡Espera! – Lo detuvo su grito – por favor… necesito que le diga algo… por favor, necesito que…

-Basta ya – Interrumpió Ren, que aún permanecía de pie – Sasa-kun, no te preocupes, puedes irte.

-¡No, espera! – Volvió a gritar Teo con gran esfuerzo.

-Nadie tiene tiempo para… - continuó Ren, pero Yamamoto lo interrumpió.

-Deja que diga lo que quiera, ya lo tienes aquí sin poder hacer nada, dentro de horas te lo llevaras para siempre, no tiene nada de malo que algo lo haga hablar un poco – tomó su taza de té con tranquilidad - ¿No te estabas quejando hace poco de que no hablaba nada? – Ren se resignó con molestia y regresó su lugar en el sofá.

-Habla ya, quiero irme – apuró Sasa aún con el cuerpo predispuesto a salir velozmente.

(The XX - Infinity)

-Dile… - lo miró fijo – dile que no me rendiré… dile que me esperé, que no importa cuánto me tarde, yo lo juro, voy a regresar por ella, no romperé la promesa – Ren se vio claramente molesto al oírlo – por favor… no le dejes creer que me he rendido, no le dejes creer que la estoy abandonando – apretó los dientes, se sentía sumamente impotente – no le dejes creer que he roto mi promesa.

-¿Por qué? – La voz de Sasa sonó fuerte, ya no quería irse, estaba serio buscando respuestas que no podía comprender – te están dando la oportunidad de tener una vida, un futuro – se sintió enojado por su testarudez, parecía peor que Kagome – tienes a tu padre, a tu hermano, a tu mejor amigo e incluso al que una vez fue tu enemigo, intentan ayudarte, todos están tratando de hacer esto por ti, todos ¿Y tú? Lo tiras todo por la borda, te tiene sin cuidado, no eres capaz de valorar a los que tienes a tu alrededor, su preocupación ¡Nada! – apretó los puños, de verdad que su despreocupación lo ponía enfermo – así que quiero que me digas porqué.

-¿Ella te contó de la historia… de cuando yo era Kiseki? – Preguntó, no parecía molesto por los reproches de Sasa, el cual respondió de mala manera que sí se sabía esa historia, así que Teo continuó hablando con el rostro aún más melancólico – en ese tiempo… no tenía nada excepto la culpa y una desaparición inminente, pensaba que… que no merecía felicidad, que las cosas buenas de la vida no eran buenas para mí, yo sólo vivía esperando… aguardando que todo acabara sin más. Entonces… - una plena sonrisa salió de sus labios al recordarlo – apareció ella… y mi mundo se dio vuelta por completo. Por primera vez sentí ganas de vivir, de permanecer, de sonreír… ella se trasformó en mi todo, ella lo era todo. Y no sé si eso fue un regalo o un castigo, porque al fin de al cavo, no había nada que pudiese hacer… yo desaparecería y ella se quedaría. Estábamos obligados a separarnos incluso antes de conocernos – la melancolía de su rostro volvió – Luego es lo que todos conocen, yo reencarne y ella revivió, se suponía que era nuestra oportunidad, pero entonces apareció Kusawa y las cosas se complicaron…

-Y la abandonarte – soltó Sasa, se disgustó con sólo recordarlo.

-Me asusté… y sigo asustado- respondió lamentándolo – tan asustado que intenté que Akito me matara… Todos ustedes dicen que estoy loco, que no me doy cuenta de lo que significa mi decisión, que no le estoy tomando el peso… pero no es así, lo sé y por eso estoy asustado – sus ojos tristes se habían olvidado de Sasa al recordar su vieja vida, pero ahora regresaban a las pupilas de su oyente – Me aterra volver a matar a alguien, de sólo pensarlo siento que mi cuerpo se acalambra. No quiero que alguien tenga que custodiarme o drogarme como lo están haciendo ahora para que yo pueda dormir en paz.

-Entonces vete sin más.

-No puedo… - lo miró con ojos brillosos – no puedo dejarla, no puedo alejarme de ella… la necesito, la amo más que mi propia vida o a mis deseos… - apretó los puños con dificultad – la estoy perdiendo, la estoy perdiendo y siento que me muero… tan sólo imaginarla lejos de mí, tan sólo pensar que no está cerca, yo… - se desesperó - Ustedes creen que está sólo en mi cabeza… pero no, no… ¡Todo mi cuerpo siente su ausencia! Siento que me pudro mientras respiro, siento que me aplastan, siento que me queman el pecho ¡Siento… siento…! – Ren notó que le estaba costando respirar, así que se apresuró a su lado, pero ante el tacto Teo sólo se puso a llorar – no puedo vivir así, no puedo continuar de esta manera, por favor… - ya no le estaba hablando a Sasa, sino que a cualquiera que quisiese ayudarlo – por favor, no me alejen de ella, no me hagan esto, no me maten, por favor… por favor… - Teo continuó llorando a pesar de que su padre trato de calmarlo – no me alejen de Kagome, no quiero irme de Kagome, por favor, por favor, me están matando ¡Me están matando!

-Sé que es doloroso para ti, pero no hay otra opción – insistió Ren intentando consolarlo.

-¡Es injusto! – Gritó Teo, rehuyendo que lo tocara- ¡Se supone que es nuestra oportunidad, se supone que ahora sí podríamos ser felices para siempre! ¡Se supone que tendría mi eternidad con ella! – Lloró ahogado - ¡NO ES JUSTO! – Rugió haciendo que Sasa se estremeciera, Yamamoto no se había movido ni un poco – yo la amo, ella me ama… ¡Porqué! ¡Porqué…! – estaba claro que eso lo estaba lastimando de una forma que nadie podía comprender.

Sasa sintió que ya era suficiente, no había más para decir, no miró a nadie más, se volteó y sus manos tocaron el umbral de la puerta, estaba listo para desaparecer en un segundo, sin embargo, aquella voz raspada volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Se lo dirás…?- Soltó apresurado al ver que se iba, estaba casi que se levantaba del sillón, había cortado el ruido de su llanto, pero aún mantenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - ¡¿SE LO DIRÁS?! – insistió asustado, ya que Sasa no decía nada. Hubo un momento de tensión, pero finalmente Makoto respondió.

-No tengo nada que decirle – acto seguido, desapareció.

Takeda Teo sintió como si le abrieran el estomago de un tirón, con un torpe impulso trató de alcanzar a alguien que era claramente inalcanzable, así que cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra, su padre trató de ayudarle para que se levantara mientras Yamamoto se ponía de pie para cerrar la puerta, pero Teo lo alejó de un manotazo, sintió como si lo estuviesen tragando hacia el fondo del océano, la impotencia estaba por todo su cuerpo, gruñó y dio golpes al suelo. Cuando había oído la respuesta de Sasakawa Makoto, sintió que le arrancaban la última esperanza y la arrojaban a kilómetros de distancia, donde nunca pudiese encontrarla, quería gritar, quería correr, quería volar lejos de todo, siguió llorando de rabia y pena. Era atroz, era enfermizamente el sentimiento más impotente que jamás había tenido, ahora ella jamás lo sabría, nadie se lo diría, su última oportunidad se le había escapado por la puerta. Ahora él se iría… y nadie le diría a Kagome que él seguía respirando sólo por ella…

.-

.-

.-

La madrugada llegó, las maletas y los documentos necesarios estaban listos, le dieron una nueva dosis a Teo, se despidieron de Yamamoto y tomaron un taxi que los llevara al aeropuerto. El viaje de traslado se hizo en silencio, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, no intentarían calmar una tensión que sabían que no se calmaría, todos estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado esa tarde, de hecho, cuando llegó Inuyasha algunas horas después Teo seguía en la misma posición sobre la alfombra, no decía nada, sus ojos estaban opacos y habían lagrimas secas en su cara. Había rechazado a Ren todas las veces que intentaba prestarle ayuda e Io le indicó que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo en ese lugar. Fue su mejor amigo quien lo convenció de que no era bueno estar tirado en ese lugar y que lo mejor era volver al sillón, no obstante, Teo nunca dijo nada, sus labios volvieron a cerrarse de forma hermética tal cual como cuando se enteró de que ya era tiempo de viajar y no tenía nada que hacer al respecto.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y sacaron las maletas del portamaletas, entre el equipaje también estaba incluida una silla de ruedas, iba a ser muy problemático intentar llevarlo al embarque a rastras, dado que lo habían sedado tanto que apenas si podía mover un dedo. No podría hablar, no podría gritar ni intentar huir, subirían a ese avión sin ningún inconveniente y en unas cuantas horas estarían aterrizando en Estado Unidos, listos para iniciar una nueva vida.

-Cambia la cara, Teo – dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras hacían la fila de embarque – tampoco es como si te estuvieras yendo con un grupo de criminales, somos tu familia – Teo lo miró melancólico, quizás quiso responder, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Vamos, siempre me dijiste que querías ayudarme a encontrar a Kaiya – a diferencia de Akatski, Akito se había hincado para hablarle e intentar animarlo – ahora lo harás, puede que no sea capaz de lograrlo sin ti – luego se le acercó un poco y susurró para que los otros no escucharan – además, las carreras de auto son mucho mejores allá que acá – Inuyasha creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus grises ojos melancólicos lo opacaban todo.

-Los que siguen – se oyó la voz de una mujer – dejen sus pertenecías en el canasto y pasen por aquí, por favor.

-Nosotros seguimos – respondió Ren, que paulatinamente sentía que el alivió regresaba a su cuerpo, ya pronto todo estaría bien – no olvides quitarte el reloj Akatski – comentó mientras dejaba su chaqueta y el celular sobre el recipiente.

Akatski fue el primero en pasar, luego lo hizo Inuyasha y finalmente Teo y Ren, quien manejaba la silla de ruedas. Pasaron por seguridad sin ningún problema, los tres estaba recogiendo sus cosas dejando a Teo a un lado, cuando de pronto se activó el sonido del umbral detector de metales, la vista de todos se dirigió a la maquina, pero lo extraño fue que sonó cuando nadie la estaba cruzando, quizás un desperfecto, pensó la mayoría, sin embargo, los tres hombres que estaban intentando viajar al lado del que todos creían un discapacitado, supieron cual había sido la razón en cuanto regresaron la vista a Takeda Teo. Se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, tensos ante lo que podía pasar, tensos a la posibilidad de que el intruso fuese a tomar una mala decisión.

-¿Sasa, que haces aquí? – Inuyasha trató de preguntar con calma. No obtuvo respuesta, Sasa los estaba mirando con nerviosismo cuando tocó el brazo de Teo.

-No te atrevas – soltó Akatski con firmeza, su rostro tranquilo se había irritado de un momento a otro.

-Piensa bien en lo que harás – Ren trataba de ser calmo, aunque la verdad era que en su interior algo estaba siendo incapaz de calmarse.

Los ojos nerviosos de Makoto seguían ahí, y lo peor, fue que de un momento a otro se volvieron seguros y firmes, estaba claro, él sabía bien lo que haría.

-¡Suéltalo…! – Gritó Akatski abalanzándose sobre él, pero había sido demasiado tarde, antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar la palabra, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

.-

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Sasa se ha llevado a Teo! ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? ¿A dónde irán? ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora el grupo en el aeropuerto? Por otro lado, Kagome finalmente ha llegado a Nell y Suzuki se ha encontrado con Teru ¡¿A dónde llegará todo esto?!<strong>_

**_Un nuevo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, un beso y abrazo todos, por favor dejen todas impresiones y comentarios, hasta el más mínimo. Saludooos!_**


	121. Chapter 121

**Hikari Taisho: **Las cosas no se han dado por merecer o no merecer, simplemente es lo que va pasando, tal como la vida misma.

**Fernanda: **Espero que ahora si publique capitulo a capitulo jajaj, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia.

**FernyInuBellany: **Realmente quería causar eso jajaja, sabía que muchos pasarian de "Oh! no puedo creerlo, cómo pudiste!" a "Oh, santo dios, no puedo creerlo, te amoo!" Espero que el capitulo anterior no esté archivado como uno de tus favoritos, aún espero sorprenderlos todavía más.

**inu-gasel89: **Ahora sabrás en que estaba pensando al hacer eso.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **Es la niña cambia forma que atacó la cabaña.

**Patt: **Son cuatro años publicando aquí, pero antes de eso publicaba en forosdz, y esa publicación fue cortada dos veces, una porque colapso el foro y se borró todo, y la anterior a esa fue porque era chica (de mala ortografía y redacción) y me aburrí de publicar (porque no habían muchas respuestas) y antes de eso, había pasado un tiempo escribiéndola, pero sin ninguna intención de publicarla y, antes de eso, pase un tiempo imaginándola, pero sin pensar jamás en escribirla. Como vez, esto es más que un simple hijo jajaja. Cuatro años para ustedes, nueve largos años para mí (nueve y un poco más).

**jezabel:** Tienen mala memoria, Teru es la niña cambia formas que atacó la casa en donde se escondían Kagome y Kiseki.

**jessandre95:** Yo tampoco me quedaría tan tranquila, pero cuando alguien crea el perfil de un personaje tiene que seguirlo hasta el final, es difícil, pero ya no puedes pensar como tú misma, tienes que sentir que eres el personaje.

**Ashley Higurashi:** Vi la imagen del que me indicaste, pero realmente no me convence del todo, creo que tiene el pelo muy tieso, a mí me gusta como una melena más viva, de pelo un poco más ondulado (así es la de Kiseki) como la de Yoshida Haru, pero gris y a veces más larga y a veces más corta.

**Aniita: **Sigue compartiendo mi historia y diles que comenten jajaj, no te pierdas.

**Laura: **Primero que nada ¡Por qué tanto tiempo! Con respecto a lo otro, creo que estamos en la misma pagina (claramente) tampoco me parece que el final de la verdadera historia hay sido justo para Kagome, ella se merecía un amor propio (Para que estar con cuentos y con engaños para que los fans no sacaran antorchas, el que no vio que Inuyasha siempre y para siempre amaría a Kikyou es un retrasado o simplemente quería seguir en su mundo feliz). Muchas gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras y afectos, no sabes lo importantes que son para mí, a pesar de que no nos conocemos, es mágico saber que has podido llegar tanto a una persona. Sinceramente, gracias.

**miko kaoru-sama:** Espero no vuelvas a olvidarla jaja.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis: **Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

**_Vigésimo Sexto - _**_La tormenta nos ha dado un momento de paz, soy feliz, esto es un momento de absoluta felicidad, un momento que desearía que durara para siempre, pero lamentablemente, no puedo olvidar que estoy en medio de la tormenta._

_.-_

(The XX - Angels)

Eran sólo ellos dos tirados de espaldas sobre el tatami, la brisa y algunos pétalos de flores entraban por el shoji que había sido abierto hasta el tope, llevaban algunas horas en esa posición, no había apuro de nada, de todas formas, no tenían ningún otro compromiso que cumplir, ni otro lugar al que ir. Había un metro de distancia entre los dos, sin embargo, aquella distancia sólo era física, estaban completamente enredados metal y sentimentalmente. Otro suave golpe de brisa entró, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y se contemplaron en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que Kagome habló.

-Estamos atrapados… - musitó con algo de pesar.

-Un poco… - dijo Kiseki para luego girarse y apoyarse sobre la parte derecha de su cuerpo.

-Que positivo eres – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Una persona atrapada no tiene dónde avanzar, se le corta el paso, no tiene opciones.

-¿Entonces dices que tenemos opciones? – Preguntó con calma mientras se giraba para apoyarse sobre la parte izquierda de su cuerpo. Ahora se miraban frente a frente y estaba un poco más cerca.

-Estoy seguro de que ya debes haber pensado en ellas… - Respondió haciendo que ella sonriera de forma apagada.

-Son tres… - murmuró dejando que su mano derecha quedara a mitad de camino de tomar la mano de él – está la opción de sepáranos para siempre como también está la opción de no separarnos jamás y afrontarlo todo hasta el final…

-Ninguna de ellas te gusta… - dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Me quedo con la segunda.

-Eso no quiere decir que te guste, Kagome.

-¿Entonces no estás feliz?

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás? – Sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella, no había mayor expresión en su rostro – que estemos optando por esa opción no quiere decir que nos agrade su final – su mano izquierda se acercó a la de Kagome y tocó levemente la punta de sus dedos - ¿No vas a mencionar la tercera?

-No es necesario, porque no vamos a tomarla nunca – lo miró decidida, sin dudas de que no la estaba considerando ni por un segundo.

-¿A pesar de que es la más efectiva?

-¿Efectiva para quién? – Sonó molesta.

-Para todos…

-…menos nosotros – completo ella. Guardaron silencio unos segundos, Kagome se sintió asustada - ¿No lo estás considerando, verdad…? – Él no dijo nada – tu muerte no es una solución para nosotros, ni lo pienses ¿Entiendes? – él volvió a guardas silencio, así que ella insistió con algo de impaciencia - ¿Entiendes? – volvió a preguntar apretando su mano.

-Entiendo… - oír eso le hacía sentir aliviada.

.-

Kagome despertó de pronto, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver a Nell dormir junto a ella. Miró el reloj del velador, eran las cuatro treinta de la madrugada, así que escondió su rostro en la almohada, por desgracia aún era muy temprano para insistirle a su compañera para que llamara a su novio mentiroso. En la noche se había calmado un poco, pero ahora, con el sueño de aquella conversación las ansias habían regresado. No era todas las noches, pero a menudo solía soñar con los pedazos de esa tarde, en ese instante no la había revivido por completo, pero no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recordar exactamente cómo continuaba, estaba tatuada por completo en su memoria y hacía que la garganta le escociera un poco.

Intentó volver a reconciliar el sueño, pero fue un fracaso ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? Se sintió un poco tonta al pensarlo, ya que dado la hora la respuesta era más que evidente, sin embargo, eso le llevó a otra preocupación… ¿Acaso estarían custodiando bien de sus pesadillas? Se abrazó a la almohada sintiéndose vacía, acababa de aparecer un deseo enorme de estrecharlo con fuerza en sus brazos, de sentir sus piernas enredadas en la suyas y el cosquilleo que tenía cuando Kiseki movía los dedos de los pies sobre su piel. Sintió la respiración de Nell al dormir, era melancólico, no se parecía ni un poco a la respiración pausada que tenía él al dormir. Estúpidamente sintió ganas de llorar, el deseo de tenerlo ahí, de tocarlo y sentirlo, era tanto que se sentía desfallecer, estaba desesperada, realmente estaba desesperada y no estaba segura de poder aguantar otra noche de esa forma.

.-

.-

.-

.-

No lo creí y aún no puedo hacerlo… ¿Cuan tonto puedo ser? Yo lo vi, vi a ese mocoso junto a mi hijo caminado en una ciudad de Japón, pero de todas maneras seguí adelante pensando que él era un buen muchacho, de hecho se lo dije… me deje llevar y baje la guardia, pensé que era yo quien llevaba las riendas de este asunto, pero una vez más me doy cuenta de que todo se va de mis manos, se escurre de mis dedos como si hubiese vaselina en ellos.

Cuando lo vi ahí, de pie junto a Teo… me paralice. Estúpidamente dije – piensa bien lo que vas a hacer – imbécil. Él sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, por eso estaba ahí, si no hubiera estado seguro jamás hubiese llegado tan lejos. Y yo lo sabía. Sin embargo, necesitaba creer que había algo de esperanzas, ya que en cuanto el se posó a su lado y puso una mano sobre él, supe que tenía la batalla perdida… yo jamás sería tan rápido como él, cualquier movimiento que hiciera sería altamente superado por Sasawaka Makoto. Y así fue como fue.

-¡Por qué estás tan tranquilo! – Escuché gruñir a mi hijo mayor - ¡Ese imbécil se lo ha raptado y tú sólo llamas a Yamamoto para que venga por nosotros!

Estábamos en el estacionamiento esperando que Io viniera a buscarnos.

-No es el momento de gritar – comentó Akito-chan con una cara fatalista.

-¿No? ¿Entonces debería ponerme a reir? – Soltó mi hijo con sarcasmo - ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en él, lo sabía! – cuando él lo dijo, la mirada de Akito-chan y la mía se cruzaron, nosotros ya habíamos tenido ese tipo de conversación.

-No hace falta exasperarse, sé a dónde se lo llevó – informé, y ambos me quedaron mirando exigiendo que yo compartiera lo que sabía – Kyoto, de seguro se fueron a Kyoto.

-¿Kyoto? – Vi alarma en el rostro de mi hijo - ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo llevado allá?

-Antes de que tu hermano lanzara el berrinche que, al parecer, convenció a Sasa, él me dijo que Kagome había ido allí… - Akatski se quedó callado, pero vi claramente como la alarma se acentuó en su rostro – sí, es lo que piensas, ella fue a hablar con Nell.

Se agarró la cabeza y giró torpemente sobre sí mismo por lo menos unas dos veces, lo vi apretar los ojos y arrugar la cara, probablemente acababa de lanzarle un mar encima, pero era necesario que lo supiera para que estuviese preparado para cualquier cosa. Él estaba en problemas, no sé bien qué clase de cosas le había dicho a ella, siempre que le hablaba por el teléfono se aislaba en un mundo en el que sólo estaban los dos, ella le devolvía la calma que había perdido en el último tiempo, sin embargo, aquel templo de tranquilidad lo había construido en base a mentiras, qué tipo de mentiras no lo sé, pero fueron mentiras al fin y al cabo.

-No me contestó… - murmuró, tapándose la cara, seguramente estaba recordando la última llamada que hizo - … ella no contestó.

-Está bien – habló Akito-chan para tranquilizarlo – la verás hoy mismo, tendrás la oportunidad de aclararlo todo.

Aclarar todo… eso me hizo estremecer ¿De verdad se aclararía todo? No puedo decirlo en voz alta, porque si soy yo el que se rinde todo estará acabado, pero estoy asustado… Cuando Teo desapareció dejando nada más que una silla de ruedas vacía, volví a ver esas espantosas imágenes. A una mujer cayendo lentamente sobre el pavimento, a un hombre sostenerla en sus brazos, las manos tratando de despertarla, lagrimas, el largo cabello atado con un listón rojo, una explosión, fuego, llamas por todas partes, coches volando, vidrio quebrándose, muchedumbre huyendo, manos lanzando su ira por todas partes, destrucción… cadáveres… Teo a punto de matar a Akatski.

Esas imágenes… aprietan con fuerza mi corazón.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Estaban sentados en una banca de una plaza desconocida, estaba amaneciendo y hacía frío, pero Makoto ya lo tenía todo cubierto, con anterioridad ocultó en los matorrales un par de frazadas envueltas en bolsa, y, tan pronto llegaron, las sacó de sus escondite, envolvió al inmóvil Takeda Teo en una de ellas y luego se rodeó a sí mismo con la otra para luego sentarse junto a él y esperar en silencio. Llevaban alrededor de hora y media en ese lugar y en ningún momento Sasa soltó algo de su boca o dio alguna explicación.

Teo no entendía nada, estaba aliviado, pero confuso a la vez, no comprendía que clase de giro habían dado las cosas ni muchos menos cómo había acabado con la compañía silenciosa de Sasakawa Makoto en medio de un plaza vacía. Quería preguntar tantas cosas, pero físicamente se le era imposible y estaba un tanto desesperado con el hecho de que su acompañante no dijese absolutamente nada. Finalmente el sol iluminó más la ciudad y las personas comenzaron a transitar por las calles de a poco, verdaderamente habían permanecido mucho tiempo en ese lugar, porque Kiseki era capaz de sentir mayor respuesta de su cuerpo, lo cual era perfecto para aclarar la situación.

-Ey… que se supone que… - le costaba un poco hablar, pero no tuvo que forzarse mucho, ya que Sasa decidió abrir la boca.

-Veo que los efectos se están pasando, me alegro, pensé que tardaríamos mucho más – Teo lo miró confuso y Sasa miró un par de edificios – estamos en Kyoto ¿Lo habías notado?

Desde luego que no, aquello le había sorprendido, pero por otro lado, había encontrado una explicación al porqué trasportes Sasakawa había tomado más tiempo de lo acostumbrado. Había pensado que quizás había dado muchas vueltas en círculos tratando de despistar a los que habían abandonado en el aeropuerto, pero la verdad es que el trayecto en sí era más largo. Sasa volvió su vista a Teo.

-Por tu cara creo que no.

-¿Qué te traes…? – No podía siquiera imaginar en qué estaba pensando ese hombre - ¿Por qué me trajiste… aquí?

-¿Hablas de la plaza o de Kyoto? – Sasa rió un poco a pesar de que su acompañante se mostraba serio – estamos en la plaza porque estamos esperando que se te pasen los efectos de las drogas, no quiero que te vea en un estado tan lamentable - ¿Te vea? ¿Quién? Su corazón se aceleró - en cuanto a la ciudad, Kagome vino aquí hace poco – un revoltijo se apodero del estomago de Teo, había emoción trancada dentro, emoción que no estaba seguro si todavía podía dejar salir, aún podía ser una mala broma – quería que Nell convenciera a tu hermano para que los dejaran estar juntos y no te llevaran al otro lado del mundo – los ojos grises se inundaron de un brillo intenso – puede que aún esté por aquí – dijo Makoto de forma tranquila, suspiró y regresó la vista hacia el frente – no tengo nada que decirle a ella, porque el que tiene que decirle todo eso eres tú.

De pronto sintió un fuerte apretón en su antebrazo, por un segundo se asustó, pero en cuanto regresó su vista a él, sonrió – GRACIAS – exclamó Teo con sus grises ojos totalmente iluminados – GRACIAS – repitió con fuerza mientras temblaba de la emoción.

-No hay de qué.

-¡Sé que lo haces por Kagome… - la emoción le estaba quitando el aire - …pero de cualquier forma te estoy agradecido, yo…!

-¿De qué hablas? – Lo interrumpió quitando lentamente aquella mano de su antebrazo para luego regresar su vista al frente – ella no fue la persona que me convenció…

.-

.-

.-

.-

El teléfono sonó y eso la despertó de golpe, se había desvelado alrededor de hora y media y aún estaba un poco confundida con ese brusco despertar. Se apresuró a ver la pantalla e su celular, decía "Mako", suspiró y colgó. De verdad que no tenía cabeza para tratar con él en ese momento, no quería volver a repetirle una y otra vez lo que ya había dicho una y otra vez, estaba decidida, nadie se interpondría en su camino.

Miró al otro lado de la cama de dos plazas y por primera vez notó que estaba sola… Eso la asustó como los mil demonios, así que se reincorporó de un solo salto, pero justo cuando iba a correr a la salida, Nell salió del baño, estaba vestida, usaba una falda con vuelos, una camisa blanca y un hermoso listón en su cabello.

-El baño está listo para ti – dijo con una sonrisa, pero notó el rostro asustado de Kagome - ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo sólo… - no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Tranquila, dije que te ayudaré – trató de tranquilizarla con una sonrisa – toma un baño y vístete, prepararé algo para desayunar.

Kagome obedeció. Intentó relajarse, pero le fue imposible, así que tomó el baño más veloz de toda su vida y se vistió de inmediato, hacía calor, así que se puso un short, una pollera de tiras blanca y un delgado chaleco color crema. Nell no se sorprendió cuando la vio salir antes de lo previsto, pero de igual forma se tomó las cosas con calma, pensaba que de esa manera podría encontrar la misma calma al momento de hablar las cosas.

-Tu teléfono a sonado un par de veces – comentó Nell mientras servía arroz.

Kagome fue a revisarlo y, justo en el momento que lo tomó, volvió a sonar, otra vez era Makoto, así que cortó y vio las llamadas perdidas, todas le pertenecían a Makoto… se sintió un tanto molesta con su actitud, sobre todo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar otra vez con el mismo nombre en el identificador de llamadas. No tenía tiempo para discutir o lidiar con el moralismo de Mako, así que volvió a cortar y apagó el teléfono, ya se disculparía en otro momento.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Me ha colgado otra vez – comentó Sasa con una mueca de molestia en su cara, luego volvió a intentarlo – Pff – soltó con desaire – lo apagó – comenzó a buscar otro número en sus contacto – se va a querer morir cuando sepa por qué la llamé tanto – sonrió un poco mientras regresaba el aparato a su oído.

-Eso es un poco bueno – murmuro Teo, quien ya podía ponerse de pie – quiere decir que sigue por aquí.

-Supongo… - respondió algo distraído, estaba esperando que los tonos de espera acabaran, por un momento pareció emocionado, seguro sonó como si fuesen a contestar, pero luego su disgusto fue evidente - ¡Otra vez buzón de voz! – Gruñó con enfado para luego mirar el nombre del contacto -¡Por qué no me contestas idiota, idiota!

-Suzuki tampoco atiende… - suspiró con desanimo.

-Seguro está ocupada hablando con su novio, tonta, esto es algo importante, debería cogerme el teléfono – centro su atención en el nombre del contacto - ¡Tooonta!

-Si estuviese hablando con él no te pasaría a buzón, se iría la línea ¿No crees? – comentó Kiseki con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Debería contestarme… - murmuró con molestia mientras guardaba el aparato de mala gana.

-Puede que sea idea mía, pero… - Teo lo miró entre pestañeos rápidos – creo que te molesta más que Suzuki no conteste a que no lo haga la persona a quien buscamos.

-Ambos me molestan – respondió.

-Pero a Kagome no la has llamado tonta ni idiota…

-No analices mis palabras – se quejó – mejor vamos a buscar – comentó avanzando con molestia por delante de él - ya quiero ver lo que tiene para decirme esa mal educada.

-Hablando de Suzuki otra vez – musitó con algo de cansancio sin que su acompañante lo escuchara - Me pregunto si realmente recordará que el objetivo es encontrar a Kagome… - se sintió un poco irritado, pero lo siguió.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Nell y Kagome habían salido del apartamento, se dirigían hacia la estación de trenes, Nell planeaba viajar hacia donde fuese que estuviese Akatski, era necesario tener una seria conversación mirándose a los ojos, hace meses que no se veían, tendría que lidiar con la emoción de verlo y su enfado, pero de todas formas estaba segura de hacerlo. Acababan de bajar del autobús y ahora caminaban las dos cuadras necesarias a la estación, fue entonces que Nell decidió encender el teléfono para llamar a Akatski, de inmediato llegaron muchos mensajes de las llamadas perdidas de esa persona, también había algunos correos de voz, pero prefirió no oír ninguno de ellos, simplemente marcó el número que se sabía de memoria y espero a que le contestaran, lo cual había sido prácticamente nada, ya que al segundo tono oyó la voz de ese hombre llamarla por su nombre, parecía angustiado.

-Akatski…

-Gracia a Dios, por un momento pensé que no volvería a oír tu voz – Akatski soltó un suspiro de alivio, lo único que quería era volver a oírla.

-No debería hablarte…- sólo la voz deprimida y él sintió como si alguien le estrujara el pecho –pero en este momento es necesario que lo haga.

-Yo… yo sé que me equivoqué mintiendo de la forma en que lo hice… sé que es difícil perdonar algo así… - trató de excusarse, su voz seguía angustiada – pero no tenía otra opción, no quería que salieras perjudicada con esto, Nell… yo…

-Vas a irte – lo interrumpió – y no ibas a decirme nada…

-Kagome no debió ir ahí – se oyó un poco molesto – el que te dijera todo lo que está pasando debía ser yo.

-¿Y pensabas hacerlo? – Se sentía herida, tanto que dejo de caminar, Kagome la imitó en silencio, sólo esperaba algo de esperanza – di la verdad Akatski ¿Acaso alguna vez yo me enteraría de todo esto? – El otro lado de la línea se quedo en silencio – eso pensé… ¿Qué pasa contigo, Akatski? No solías ser de esta forma…

-Sólo quiero ayudar a Teo, Nell – soltó con seguridad – tienes que entenderme, lo único que quiero es que mi hermano esté bien.

-Akatski… a mi me parece que estás pasando a llevar los deseos de Teo-chan.

-No dejes que Kagome te lave el cerebro – respondió algo irritado - ella esta anteponiendo su egoísmo en este asunto, no está pensando cómo se debe.

-¿Es sólo Kagome-chan la que esta anteponiendo su egoísmo? – Cuestionó dejándolo mudo – tu también estás siendo egoísta, te niegas a escuchar a tu hermano, lo está obligando a que se quede contigo cuando no quiere hacerlo, lo estás reteniendo porque no puedes perderlo – el silencio continuó, ella hablaba con calma – no estás pensando en su bien, sólo estás pensando en lo horrible que sería el mundo si el Teo de tus recuerdos ya no estuviese cerca…

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… - musitó – sabes lo duro que fue para mí ver en todo lo que se convertía… ¡Por supuesto que no puedo verle caer más bajo!

-No quiero seguir hablando esto por teléfono – respondió ella con firmeza - necesito que nos veamos ya ¿Dónde estás? Iré en este instante.

-No te preocupes… estoy de camino – contestó dejándola un poco confusa.

-¿Cómo que de camino? – Cuando lo preguntó el cuerpo de Kagome se llenó de tensión.

-Estoy yendo a verte Nell… - aún sonaba decaído.

-Bien, creo que es incluso mejor - miró a Kagome quien parecía ansiosa de saber qué pasaba – te estaré esperando, llámame cuando llegues – Kagome parecía sorprendida, Nell iba a cortar la llamada, pero su novio la detuvo.

-¡Espera!

-Es mejor que hablemos cara a cara – recalcó.

-Lo sé… sólo quiero que me dejes hablar con Teo un momento…

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó desconcertada.

-No voy a gritarle, sólo quiero hablar con él un momento, por favor… - Insistió.

-Pero…él no… ¿Él no está contigo? – Al oír esa pregunta confundida Kagome se sintió nerviosa y agarró el brazo de Nell para indicarle que de verdad necesitaba saber lo que hablaban.

-No te hagas la tonta, Nell – suspiró Akatski con cansancio – sé que debe estar contigo, Sasakawa dijo que Kagome había ido a verte y hoy en la madrugada cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto se ha llevado a Teo con él ¿Dónde más va a estar?

-Tienes razón – contestó Nell comprendiendo lo que pasaba – pero no puedo darte con él, será mejor que esperas a llegar acá – luego cortó antes de que pudiese decir otra cosa.

-¡Qué pasó! – Kagome estaba nerviosa – Dime lo que te ha dicho ¿Qué ha pasado? – Se sentía al borde del colapso y Nell seguía sin darle una respuesta - ¡Nell, contéstame!

-¿Quién era el que te llamaba está mañana? – Preguntó tratando de ordenar las piezas.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo cuando aún no me respondes? – Soltó con impaciencia - ¿Qué te ha dicho Akatski?

-Quién te llamó – recalcó mirándola con firmeza.

-Mako… - respondió – pero eso no tiene importancia, lo importante ahora es… - la interrumpieron.

-Kagome – puso las manos sobre sus hombros para tratar de calmarla – creo que deberías llamarlo.

-¿Qué? – Eso sí era algo fuera de lugar – te dije que Makoto no tiene importancia ahora, lo que es relevante es que…

-¡Kagome! – Insistió – llámalo – la miró fijo a los ojos - ellos viajaban esta madrugada…

-Espera ¡Qué! – Estaba lejos de calmarse - ¡¿Estás diciéndome que ya se lo llevaron?!

-Escúchame – insistió – iban a viajar hoy, pero Sasakawa-kun ha aparecido y se lo llevó – Kagome la quedó mirando atónita – Teo-chan ya no está con ellos, Akatski piensa que está conmigo, pero ambas sabemos que no es así.

-¿Mako… se lo ha llevado? – Estaba estática, aún parecía que no podía razonar la situación.

-Debes devolver la llamada Kagome – la miró firme.

Kagome sintió que se le fue la respiración, reaccionó y de inmediato llevó sus histéricas manos a su bolsillos derecho para sacar el teléfono celular que traía apagado, lo encendió y con impaciencia esperó a que estuviese apto para usar, dio algunos pasos en circulo mientras funcionaba y luego buscó el contacto como si su vida dependiera de ello, posó el celular sobre su oreja y escuchó los tonos llamando. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y sentía que cada tono era una eternidad ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Realmente era posible que fuese de esa forma? – Contesta, contesta – pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, la llamada hizo contacto y sintió que alguien contestó.

-¡Mako! – soltó impaciente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué apagas el teléfono cuando alguien hace tantos esfuerzos para comunicarse contigo? – escuchó su queja.

-¡Makoto! – volvió a exclamar.

-¿Qué pasa? – No sonaba de muy buen humor – no me contestas y después me gritas, quizás no lo estés considerando pero realmente me… - lo interrumpieron.

-¡¿Está ahí?! ¡¿Está contigo?! - Preguntó con impaciencia.

-Desearías haberme contestado la primera vez que te llame ¿No…? – Rió un poco - ¿Dónde estás?

-A una cuadra de la estación Kyoto.

-¿En serio? Que conveniente, quizás quieras darte una vuelta por el parque Umekoji – Kagome sintió un torbellino en el estomago - ¡Nos vemos! – colgó.

.-

.-

-¿Te pudiste comunicar? – Preguntó Teo quien llegaba de haber dado una inspección por otro punto del parque.

-No, es una lástima – respondió con una oculta sonrisa.

-Entonces con quién hablabas – interrogó con sospecha.

-Con mi madre – mintió mirando en otra dirección – sigamos buscando por aquí.

-No creo que esté en este parque, vamos a otro lugar.

-No, tengo un buen presentimiento de este lugar, sigamos recorriendo.

-Te dije que no creo que esté aquí – sonó un poco irritado.

-No seas desagradable y sigamos por aquí – lo ignoró y siguió caminando, Kiseki se sintió algo molesto, pero después de lo que estaba haciendo por él, no estaba en posición de reclamarle.

.-

.-

.-

Cuando Makoto cortó mi llamada fue como si en mi hubiesen activado el piloto automático, me eché el aparto al bolsillo y me lance en una corrida maratónica, por suerte había visto un mapa en el autobús que tomamos con Nell, a la que por cierto deje sola sin decir absolutamente nada, así que sabía bien hacía donde dirigirme. El parque Umekoji no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos, no sé si eso fue suerte o fue maquinación de Makoto quién imaginó que yo me dirigiría hasta la estación, cualquiera que sea, estoy sumamente agradecida, porque de haber sido la distancia mayor, creo que mis nervios y angustia me hubiesen matado antes de poder llegar.

No soy muy a fin a salir a correr, no lo hago mucho, tiendo a cansarme con facilidad, pero ahora no me reconozco, es como si mis piernas tuviesen vida propia, van de una forma tan veloz y constante que estoy sintiendo que vuelo. La gente se me queda mirando con disgusto, no los estoy considerando, cruzo las calles sin mirar, no oigo el ruido constante de la ciudad, todos mis sentidos están en el bombeo de mi loco corazón. Traigo la boca abierta, siento como se me seca, como me pide un poco de agua, pero no me detengo, veo a mis brazos subir y bajar en mi acostumbrado movimiento al correr, veo mis rodillas más alto de lo que jamás imaginé ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Cuánto he recorrido? El camino no era tan largo, pero estoy sintiendo que llevo un año en este tramo.

Finalmente veo el parque, mis ojos empiezan a buscar en todas direcciones, pero no me detengo, sigo corriendo, rápido, rápido, rápido ¡Rápido! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? Aquí no, aquí tampoco, mi cuello recorría todas las direcciones posibles, mi escaneo instantáneo descartaba en un segundo. Ahí había parejas de la mano, familias riendo, niños corriendo, mascotas jugando, hacían su vida normal, disfrutaban de lo que tenían, de sus preciados momentos, yo sólo era una mujer que echaba una carrera sin importar que su cabello se hiciera un caos con el golpe del viento. Tal vez debería detenerme y respirar, pero no puedo, el aliento se me va, pero no puedo… no puedo detenerme ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Ilumíname, por favor, has que la luz que yo veo en ti se haga visible para todos, hazme un camino con tu hermoso brillo, muéstrame una dirección, y yo correré, no seas egoísta, no me ocultes tu resplandor en medio de esta multitud. Me inventaré la fuerza que no tengo, y seguiré. Hazme un camino, dame una dirección, yo correré. No voy a detenerme. Hazme un camino, yo iré. Aunque me esté muriendo. Hazme un camino… ¡Te encontraré!

-¡RABO-CHAAAAN!

El grito inundó mis oídos, mis piernas se detuvieron por si solas en respuesta, giré medio cuerpo mientras el viento desparramaba mi cabello, entonces… lo vi. Yo estaba en un lugar más alto, había unas escaleras y unos cuantos metros separándonos. Por un momento pensé que podía ser otra broma de mi subconsciente, que incluso la voz había sido creación de mi locura, de hecho, si no lo hubiese oído, aún seguiría corriendo de largo, pero no, mis ojos se posaron en él. Empecé a llorar. Traía su pollera favorita, esa negra de cuello en v de mangas largas que le gustaba remangar, su melena estaba más larga y hacía que al viento se le hiciera más fácil jugar con ella, tenía las manos cerca de la cara, las había usado para que el grito se oyera más fuerte, estaba sonriendo, parecía divertido, como en el tiempo en que había olvidado todo y no era más que un despreocupado. Un perro llegó corriendo desde otra dirección y él amistosamente se hincó para recibirlo, lo acarició y luego le quito la rama que traía en la boca, volvió a ponerse en pie y con un impulso de su brazo volvió a lanzar el palo que de seguro ya había lanzado más de una vez. Y si pensé que mi corazón ya estaba vuelto loco, no sabía cómo nombrar a lo que le pasaba ahora. Seguí llorando, pero tomé aire y algo subió desde el fondo de mi estomago, y no lo pude contener, el grito reventó, inundó a todo el que estaba ahí, como si una bomba hubiese salido de mí. Desgarré mi garganta. Grite su nombre. Kiseki. Lo grité como jamás lo había gritado. Y él… al fin posó sus grises ojos sobre mí.

.-

.-

.-

-Ey, se que te debo mucho – comencé a decirle mientras caminaba detrás de él – pero es en serio cuando digo que busquemos en otro lugar.

-Tienes razón – me contestó mientras se detenía – buscaremos en otro lugar, pero antes descansemos unos minutos.

-¿Estás bromeando? – No pude evitar poner mala cara.

-Estuve corriendo en plena madrugada con un gran bulto sobre mí – respondió haciendo que mi rostro se desfigurara un poco – me duele la espalda, no he descansado lo suficiente.

-Está bien… - respondí con la mano derecha en mi nuca – puedes quedarte aquí, yo seguiré buscando mientras descansas.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo? –Preguntó como si eso fuese una ofensa.

-¿Qué parte de "necesito verla" es la que no te quedo completamente clara? – estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no romper con mi paciencia.

-Toda la parte, por algo estás aquí y no en un avión ¿No? – Respondió como si fuese obvio, no encontré algo correcto para decir frente a eso – sólo serán unos minutos, diviértete aquí mientras tanto – finalizó acercándose a una banca para sentarse. Me dejo parado como idiota.

-¿Qué me divierta? – Eso sonaba incluso más ridículo cuando lo decía para mí - ¿Y con qué se supone que me voy a divertir en un momento así? – fue entonces cuando escuché un ladrido grave junto a mí, agaché la mirada, y ahí estaba ese sonriente y felpudo amigo.

Creo que una sonrisa de niño salió de mí, porque escuche el "Pfff" de Sasakawa aguantándose la risa, lo miré y giró la cabeza, creo que no quería que me enojara, pero no podía decir nada, yo también me hubiese reído si él hubieses sido yo. Sin embargo, no puedo afrontar una vergüenza como esa, así que le hice señas al perro para que me siguiera y me aleje un poco de ahí. Era un perro bastante simpático, movía mucho el poto, lo que me pareció gracioso, entonces noté que no tenía cola, quizás por eso el trasero se le movía tanto, me reí mientras me agachaba para acariciarle la barbilla.

-Te llamaré Rabo – cuando lo dije, pareció como si se estuviese riendo - ¿Te gusta tu nombre, Rabo-chan? – Pregunté sacudiendo su pelaje, y él se volvió un poco más loco – mi compañero dice que tengo que esperar ¿Quieres matar el tiempo conmigo Rabo-chan? – juraría que en su ladrido dijo "Sí", él era estupendo.

Me puse de pie y busque algo que me sirviera para lanzar, y como si fuese mi día de suerte, la rama perfecta apareció frente a mí, la tomé y se la enseñé a Rabo, el parecía entender de qué se trataba el juego, porque me miró emocionado, movió sus patas y saltó sobre mí, tenía algo de fuerza así que retrocedí un paso, pero no le entregue lo que quería. Le di señales y luego lance la rama, corrió como una flecha tras ella, por una extraña razón me sentí liberado. Él se quedó en el lugar donde había caído la rama, la estaba masticando, así que lo llamé con un grito, Rabo paró las orejas y me miró, tomó la rama y regresó corriendo junto a mí. Lo recibí con la misma alegría con la que él me había saludado a mí, quite la rama de su boca y se la volví a lanzar. Estuvimos haciendo ese procedimiento un buen rato. Era irónico, pero finalmente terminé haciendo lo que Sasakawa me había dicho: "Diviértete aquí mientras tanto". Me pregunto si se estará riendo mientras me mira jugar, es bastante probable, pero no quiero mirar, esto en verdad es tan divertido que no quiero sentirme avergonzado de ello. Supongo que ya habrá un momento para volver a preocuparse, estamos aquí, en la misma ciudad. Por el momento, con eso me basta.

Entonces, asombrosamente, después de haber lanzado la rama una vez más, su voz grito mi nombre… Fue fuerte y claro, tanto así, que no fui capaz de pensar que era producto de mi locura, mi corazón se detuvo y miré en aquella dirección. La vi… la vi claramente. Estaba hecha un desastre, pero era un maravilloso desastre. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron por un momento, nos asegurábamos de que eso fuese real, pasaron los segundos, y la escena no cambio. Ella estaba ahí, al final de las escaleras, y yo estoy aquí, haciendo el tonto con un perro que bauticé con el nombre de Rabo.

.-

No lo aguanté, mis piernas volvieron a tener vida propia.

.-

Ella comenzó a correr hacia mí y de inmediato una electricidad bajo a mis piernas y la imite.

.-

Desde el punto en el que estaba, no había parecido que estaba tan lejos, pero ahora esa distancia parecía eterna. No importaba, yo seguiría corriendo, no había forma de que me detuviera antes de llegar a él.

.-

¿Siempre he corrido tan lento? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no llego? Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más y podré tenerla de vuelta. Al fin, aquí está, lo veo, mi hogar está de regreso. Cuando ella me toque, estaré en casa.

.-

No desaparezcas, sólo un poco más y estaré ahí, estoy extendiendo mi mano para alcanzarte, atrápame, sostenme, no me sueltes.

.-

Aquí, sólo un poco…

.-

Sólo un poco…

.-

Sólo…

.-

Sólo…

.-

Sasa se puso de pie, había visto el momento preciso en el que el impacto llegó, sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón y con sinceridad, pensó que jamás había visto un momento más bello como ese. El momento en que dos enamorados volvían a reunirse luego de siglos de angustia, el momento en que se abrazaban fuerte demostrando todo lo que el otro le había hecho falta. Makoto lo sabía, ante sus ojos había puro y sincero amor. Amor.

.-

¡Te tengo! – Exclamé cuando sentí su cuerpo contra el mío - ¡Te tengo! – Volví a decir mientras la fuerza de nuestras piernas se desvanecía y caíamos al suelo - ¡Te tengo! – Repetí poniéndome a llorar, ella ya lo había estado haciendo desde antes de gritar mi nombre.

.-

-Estás aquí, eres real, estás aquí – lloré más intensidad mientras me aferraba fuerte a él – no puedo creer que finalmente estés aquí – seguí mientras mis dedos estrujaban la espalda de su pollera favorita.

.-

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, lo prometí – seguí llorando mientras escondí mi rostro en sus cabellos – pasé lo que pasé, suceda lo que suceda, no me alejaré, no me separaré de ti – sentí que me sostenía con fuerza al igual que yo – es una promesa.

.-

-Es una promesa- le respondí, debería estar riendo, mostrándole la mejor de mis sonrisas por estar en ese lugar reunida junto a él, yo estaba muerta de felicidad, toda esa horrible angustia en mi pecho había desaparecido, todo ese peso se había esfumado y mis pulmones se sentían livianos, en este momento soy inmensamente feliz, pero a pesar de eso, se me hace imposible dejar de llorar. Ninguno de los dos puede dejar de hacerlo.

.-

Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados, sosteniéndose fuerte, asegurándose de que estaban ahí, sintiéndose el una al otro, recuperando las piezas que habían perdido, siendo uno solo como siempre lo habían sido. El dolor se fue… la sensación de una muerte lenta y pausada se había ido, estaban vivos otra vez, recompuestos como si aquellas heridas nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

-Déjame mirarte – dijo ella separándose un poco, pero sin soltarlo. Posó la mano derecha sobre su mejilla, era grato poder volver a sentir su calor – eres tú - murmuró con una dulce sonrisa – el rostro que tanto adoro - Kiseki apoyó la frente en la de ella mientras su mano acariciaba la mano que tenía sobre su mejilla – con esos ojos de plata.

-Son grises – respondió él haciendo que ambos rieran - ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunto en un murmullo mientras comenzaba a limpiarle las mejillas mojadas.

-Ahora estoy bien, y eso es perfecto para mí – respondió de la misma forma - ¿Y tú? – Devolvió la pregunta mientras sus dedos también secaban las mejillas de él.

-Ahora estoy bien… - respondió con una sonrisa que se extendió de a poco.

-Estaremos bien.

-Estaremos bien – repitió él sosteniendo su rostro para besas suavemente su frente.

De pronto sintieron un ladrido y un perro se fue contra ellos.

-¡Pero qué estás haciendo! – exclamó Teo mientras el perro se le abalanzaba lengüeteándole la cara, como si supiera que había estado llorando y quisiera consolarlo – está bien, está bien, te la voy a presentar – reía Teo que había sido separado momentáneamente de ella, Kagome lo miró divertida. -Rabo-chan, ella es Kagome-chan, el amor de mi vida – informó sosteniéndolo para obligarlo a detener su locura, luego miró a Kagome – amor de mi vida, él es Rabo-chan, conózcanse – los presentó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Rabo-chan, un gusto en conocerte! – Saludó Kagome acariciándole la melena, el perro se sintió atraído por ella, así que se liberó de Teo y se fue sobre Kagome.

-¡Rabo-chan, te dije que era el amor de mi vida, no la lamas! – se quejó Teo mientras Kagome sonreía.

-¿Dijiste que se llama Rabo? – Preguntó Kagome notando un pequeño detalle.

-Sí – asintió con una sonrisa dientuda.

-¡Pero no tiene cola! – exclamó mientras trataba de controlar al perro.

-Lo sé – respondió con la sonrisa de un niño divertido.

Entonces ella no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada - ¡Eres tan tonto! – exclamaba mientras se agarraba el estomago con el ataque de risa que le había dado.

.-

.-

Kagome no lo sabía, pero Nell había corrido tras ella todo el tiempo, claro, se le hizo casi imposible seguir su ritmo, pero cuando estuvo totalmente agotada la vio de lejos entrando en el parque Umekoji y paró, recuperó todo el aire que le hacía falta y siguió caminando.

Después de un rato la volvió a ver, pero ahora no estaba sola, había una melena cenia junto a ella y un alegre perro, sonrió ampliamente, era agradable ver una escena como esa, se veían tan felices que en serio sería una lástima si los separaban. Se acercó a ellos con calma, tenía miedo de romper con la buena atmosfera, sin embargo llegó un punto en que su presencia no pudo ser negada, Teo la vio, posó sus grises ojos sobre ella y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Nell! – exclamó con alegría, luego se puso de pie de un solo movimiento.

-¡Teo-chan! – Se sintió feliz de que él se apresurara a darle un abrazo - ¡Estás tan delgado! – exclamó.

-¡Pero sigo fuerte! – contestó sosteniéndola bien y girándola en el aire.

-¡Te he dicho que eso me marea, Teo-chan! – Chilló mientras él reía - ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!

-Nell está más pesada que antes – bromeó dejándola en el suelo.

-¡No se supone que debas decirme algo así! – Alegó ruborizándose, pero él sólo rió más alto, se veía bastante feliz, y eso era muy bueno, Nell terminó sonriendo - ¿Ya estás bien? – Preguntó y él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – ya verás cómo te soluciono los problemas como cuando éramos niños.

-Confió en Nell – respondió sintiéndose aliviado, lo decía en serio.

Se miraron unos momentos, no se habían visto en mucho tiempo y era grato ver a tu familia después de tanto, y a la vez, de la misma manera, fue como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado. Nell siempre estaría ahí para él y Teo siempre estaría ahí para ella, eso nunca cambiaría desde el día en que él la vio sola en aquella plazoleta, le extendió una sonrisa y tomó su mano para guiarla a su mundo. Si tenía que escoger el momento de su vida en el que había comenzado a ser feliz, era ese.

Teo notó el listón rojo en su cabello y extendió la mano para quitárselo – préstamelo un poco, tú tienes un montón – luego se volteó hacia Kagome, quien no había soltado a Rabo – ven aquí – le dijo dulcemente para que se pusiera de pie, luego peinó su cabello con delicadeza y lo echó todo hacia un lado para amarrarlo con el listón.

-Pero qué haces, es de Nell – comentó mientras lo veía hacer la cinta.

-Pero tú lo necesitas más en este momento – sonrió y eso hizo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza, había olvidado que la corrida había hecho estragos en su cabello – ya estás – finalizó con una sonrisa.

De pronto, una ráfaga llegó dando paso a Makoto. Kagome no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él exclamando repetidas veces las palabras "Gracias" y "Perdón".

-No debí perder la fe en ti, Mako, nunca más lo volveré a hacer lo juro – se disculpó mientras él trataba de zafarse de ella por temor a molestar al hombre que había secuestrado, sin embargo, el no se veía molesto, al parecer nada podía quitarle la sonrisa de la cara en ese momento.

-Está bien que perdieras la fe en mí, si no fuera porque atendí un llamado de Yamamoto-san esto no estaría pasando – comentó mientras se alejaban, pero Kagome aún parecía sumamente agradecida con él - ¿Dónde está Koishikawa? - Preguntó echando una mirada a los alrededores, había salido a la luz su verdadera razón de aparecer.

-¿Suzuki-chan? – Parecía extrañada de que Makoto le preguntara por ella – se ha ido.

-¿Cómo qué se ha ido? ¡Dónde se fue! – Eso estaba fuera del plan.

-No tengo la menor idea, estoy un poco molesta con ella, ni siquiera se despidió de mí, no dijo nada – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cómo que no te dijo nada? – Preguntó Teo, aquello le había llamado la atención.

-¡Sí, eso mismo! – Apoyó Makoto, pero con mayor insistencia.

-Eso, que no dijo nada, ni siquiera me responde el teléfono, así que…- no pudo concluir.

-Espera… ¿A ti tampoco te responde? – Eso era aún más inesperado, ella negó con la cabeza y Sasa sacó su celular - ¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo? – Preguntó mientras esperaba que alguien le contestara la línea, pero volvía al buzón de voz.

-"Voy a estar por ahí, llámame cuando acabes" – citó y luego se quejó – pero a pesar de que la llamé jamás contesto ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡¿Y te quedas tan tranquila?! – Exclamó fuerte para sorpresa de todos - ¡Si ella te dice que la llames es porque contestará, Suzuki no se hubiera ido sin decirte nada! – Estaba entre molesto e histérico, Kagome jamás lo había visto así -¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¡No es parte del trato Kagome! ¡Si yo te traigo a Takeda Teo, lo justo es que tú tengas aquí a Suzuki! – Luego grito fuerte - ¡Así no se puede! – y desapareció en un segundo.

-No… no estoy segura de qué fue eso – balbuceó Kagome aún estática en su lugar.

-Sasakawa y Suzuki, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó Teo mientras seguía mirando la dirección por la cual Makoto se había perdido.

-¿Estará bien? – Preguntó Nell con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, si algo malo pasó Sasakawa vendrá por nosotros – comentó Teo volviendo a la normalidad – no debemos preocuparnos.

.-

.-

.-

.-

La ya conocida melodía de ese celular volvió a sonar de forma insistente mientras que una mujer jugaba con el aparato sin siquiera molestarse en atender la llamada.

-Vaya, este tipo es insistente – comentó mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlesca - ¿No lo crees Suki-chan? (Suki = amor; podríamos decir que se está burlando llamándola "Amorcito")

La chica a quien le hablaba se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a ella, sin embargo, no parecía estar ahí con favor de su voluntad, ya que había toda una telaraña de ramas que nacían del suelo y la mantenían fija en esa posición.

-Ey ¿No me has oído Suki-chan? – insistió al ver que ésta ni siquiera la miraba.

-Cierra la boca y deja de llamarme de esa manera tan estúpida – contestó con ojos irritados.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes reservado el apodo para alguien más? – Yuiko parecía divertirse con eso – me hace sentir celosa ¿Quizás será el "Koto" que tanto te llama?

-¡Te dije que cerraras la boca! – Gruñó más fuerte - ¿Para qué me tienen aquí? ¡Ya suéltenme de una vez!

-Te observé – dijo una niña que entraba en el lugar empujando una silla de ruedas que cargaba a un joven – tú estás con el grupo de Kozu Ren y sus hijos.

-¡Hasta que vuelves a aparecer, mentirosa! – Gritó Suzuki, a quien tan sólo con ver a la niña parecía que la sangre le hervía, todo había sido su culpa, ella la había conducido directamente a esa trampa - ¡Quiero que me dejes ir en este instante!

-El es Touma – siguió con tranquilidad como si nunca la hubiese escuchado - su fémur aún se está recuperando de un fractura, sin embargo quedará cojo, además su garganta está destrozada… ya no puede hablar y por el momento tampoco puede ingerir alimentos de la forma normal – contó haciendo que el ya molesto rostro del joven se pusiera todavía peor – de seguro debe tener muchas cosas que decir en este momento, pero como vez, le es imposible.

-¡Y qué se supone que tengo que ver yo con eso!

-¿No adivinas quién es el responsable? – Preguntó Yuiko sintiendo rabia de recordar ese momento. Suzuki guardó silencio unos segundo, se puso a pensar en quién pudo haber sido, luego centró su atención en la garganta del joven y no tuvo que seguir perdiendo el tiempo pensando en un responsable, ya lo sabía…

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto… - murmuró desviando la mirada.

-Tienes razón – respondió Teru – pero el estar involucrada con ese hombre te condena.

-¡¿Y qué hizo él para merecerse algo así?! – Gruñó mirando a Touma - ¿Me vas a decir que es inocente? – Preguntó con sarcasmo – si quedo de la forma que quedó es porque algo malo debió haber hecho. No lo victimices.

-No hizo nada malo, buscar justicia era lo justo – lo defendió con normalidad.

-Kozu Ren engañó a Shizuku-sama y le dio muerte junto a todos los otros miembros del nido – habló Yuiko con seriedad – destruyó todo lo que había construido el padre de Shizuku-sama, mató a nuestros camaradas y a nuestro guía, por eso se merece la peor de las miserias, se merece un eterno sufrimiento –sonrió un poco – la muerte del hijo que tanto busca proteger es la venganza perfecta.

-¡Qué demonios…! – Aquel argumento se oyó realmente estúpido en los oídos de Koishikawa Suzuki.

-Antes era algo lamentable, pero después de lo que le hizo a Touma se merece cualquier cosa que le hagamos – prosiguió con determinación – vamos a destrozarlos hasta los cimientos.

-¡Estupideces, sólo una bandada de estupideces! – Se exasperó un poco, era totalmente ridículo – además sigo sin entender en qué jodida parte entro yo en la historia.

-No creo que tu desaparición les resulte indiferente – contestó Yuiko – tu los atraerás hacia nosotros.

-¡Oh, pero que idiota! – soltó sintiéndose superada por semejante ridiculez – en este momento están tratando asuntos mucho más importantes como para que se detengan a pensar en dónde estoy – luego se burló - ¿No se dan cuenta? Ustedes están absolutamente fuera de plano.

Teru abandonó su lugar junto a Touma y caminó calmadamente hacia la muchacha atrapada, mostraba un rostro inexpresivo a misma vez que había algo singular en sus ojos que mantenía a la rehén inquieta.

-Quizas si te devolvemos por piezas eso cambie – lo dijo de una manera tan indiferente que causó que a Suzuki se le helara la sangre – y si no funciona, no importa, sólo será un intento fallido.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-Muy bien ¿Hacia dónde iremos ahora? - Preguntó Yamamoto Io mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo luego del viaje en Shinkazzen.

-Akatski debería saber eso – contestó Inuyasha contemplando lo primero que sus ojos estaban conociendo de esa ciudad.

-Nell se cambió de casa hace poco, no sé dónde vive ahora – dijo el mencionado mientras se adelantaba un poco en la caminata – pero sin duda la encontraré.

-Prueba con el teléfono de nuevo – recomendó su padre.

-Lo hice al bajar, de nuevo no me contesta.

-Creí que ella quería tener una charla contigo – comentó Io sin tomar el peso de los sentimiento de Akatski.

-Vamos a la universidad, deben tener la información necesaria para encontrarla – se adelantó a decir Inuyasha tratando que la aspereza del comentario de Yamamoto se pasara.

-Buena idea, busquemos un mapa – apoyó Ren.

-¿Inuyasha no debería ser nuestro mata? Tengo entendido que solía vivir aquí.

-De niño – respondió molesto al comentario de Yamamoto – no recuerdo bien la ciudad.

-Doce años no es tan niño…

-¡Pero aun así no lo recuerdo bien!

-No es necesario discutir, tengo una aplicación en el teléfono – soltó Akatski mientras sacaba el aparato del bolsillo – sigamos caminando.

-La tecnología realmente es una maravilla – sonrió Ren de forma ligera.

Akatski comenzó a revisar su celular, lo que hizo que caminara un poco más lento y comenzara a quedarse atrás.

-¿Qué haremos cuando los encontremos? – Pregunto Inuyasha, hace bastante estaba inquieto por eso – como siempre, no nos la dejaran fácil.

-Trataremos de ser razonables, luego, supongo que nos queda ser drásticos.

-Lo fuimos y mira como resultó todo – comentó Io con un aire derrotista.

-Pero ahora será mejor – Insistió Ren.

-El problema es que ya no están solos – siguió Akito – ahora tienen a Sasa y Kurenai de su lado.

-Aún no me lo creo – suspiró Yamamoto – Sasa sí que tiene un corazón demasiado blando, no pudo soportar verlo llorar de esa manera, y eso que solía ser su enemigo, quién lo diría.

-Quiero golpearlo – comentó Inuyasha de mal humor – está vez no te detendré cuando te vayas sobre él, Akatski – soltó mirando hacia atrás en el momento de decir el nombre, pero ahí ya no había nadie - ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se fue?

-¿Akatski? – Ren detuvo su paso haciendo que los otros dos también lo hicieran - ¡Akatski! – llamó buscando entre las personas, pero él no estaba ahí. Se lo había tragado la tierra.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Kagome y Kiseki finalmente vuelven a estar juntos! Pero aún no es momento de cantar victoria ¿Cómo podrán asegurarse de que esta reunión se vuelva permanente? Además, el trió vengativo a capturado a Suzuki, dejando claro que el olvido no está en sus planes. Por otro lado ¿Qué ha pasado con Akatski?<strong>_

_**Creo que también ha sido otro capitulo de bastantes emociones, me estoy poniendo nerviosa al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estamos de la culminación, ni yo me creo que estamos llegando a este punto. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, un beso y abrazos, espero que comenten todas sus impresiones a lo largo del capitulo.**_


	122. Chapter 122

**Milu: **Si puedo hacer llorar a gente que no suele llorar, entonces me siento realizada jaja

**Saphira Lullaby: **Es agradable saber que en verdad son leídas por alguien jaja. Sí, está por terminar, si vas a sufrir o no depende de tu perspectiva, estamos en las ultimas y me la estoy jugando el todo por el todo. Fracaso o no fracaso, eso lo veremos después.

**FernyInuBellany: **Buena intuición respecto a Akatski, en cuanto a lo que se viene, bueno, creo que si son muchos paros cardíacos. Besos.

**jezabel: **Un momento bello es preciado en una tormenta como esta, es necesario para levantar la moral.

**Patt: **Un millón de emociones, justo lo que busco que sientan los lectores, se agradecen las buenas palabras.

**Laura: **Siempre es una pena estar llegando al final, pero sería más triste si nunca acabara.

**Aniita: **Y yo nunca creí que conseguiría que otros, además de mí misma, amaran esta historia, muchas gracias por eso.

**karla ibarra 100% fan: **Sí, todos terminan disculpándose con Sasa, sabía que pasaría jajja.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis:**Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

**_Vigésimo Septimo - _**_Todo se vuelve cuestión de perspectiva, basta con que tu me des un poco de la tuya para hacer que toda mi visión tiemble como un terremoto._

**_.-_**

-¿Efectiva para quién? – Sonó molesta.

-Para todos…

-…menos nosotros – completo ella. Guardaron silencio unos segundos, Kagome se sintió asustada - ¿No lo estás considerando, verdad…? – Él no dijo nada – tu muerte no es una solución para nosotros, ni lo pienses ¿Entiendes? – él volvió a guardas silencio, así que ella insistió con algo de impaciencia - ¿Entiendes? – volvió a preguntar apretando su mano.

-Entiendo… - oír eso le hacía sentir aliviada.

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, la vista de Kiseki ya no estaba sobre ella, miraba hacia un punto vacío en la habitación, pensaba, recordaba, y eso hacía que Kagome quisiera abalanzarse sobre él para que toda su atención volviese a posarse sobre ella, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, cuando él volvió a hablar.

-Hike Rentaro… - soltó de forma vacía, ella lo miró intrigada, jamás había escuchado ese nombre hasta ese momento – él fue la primera persona que asesiné… - con esa declaración todo el ambiente de esa habitación se volvió sumamente helado – tenía diecisiete años, tres hermanos, dos padres y dos abuelos… una novia… - seguía sin posar sus ojos en Kagome – sonreía mucho, todos a su alrededor lo adoraban… - la mano que sostenía la de Kagome tembló – él tenía la misma habilidad que Yamamoto… cuando fui por él le dije: "Es tu última oportunidad", pero se negó a acceder… me le acerqué y él no retrocedió, así que le volví a repetir "Es la última" y él dijo: "Creí que la anterior era la última" y sonrió, yo encendí la llama de mi mano derecha – hablaba de forma apagada, sintiendo el peso de la historia que estaba contando – y le dije "No soy como los otros" y él respondió "Por supuesto que no, tú tienes buenos ojos", así que lo ataqué, porque supe que no lo haría cambiar de opinión… retrocedió y un rayo nació de su mano izquierda – tragó saliva – pudo habérmelo lanzado, pudo hacerme daño… pero no lo hizo. Hasta el último segundo creyó que yo me detendría – sus ojos volvieron a Kagome – ese fue su último error…

-¿Piensas mucho en él…? – Trató de sostenerle con mayor fuerza la mano.

-No es sólo en él en quien pienso…

-No puedes cambiar lo que hiciste en el pasado…

-Y tampoco puedo cambiar el futuro.

Hubo silencio, ambos sabían bien lo que eso significaba.

-Tú no podrás soportar esto… - concluyó Kagome – aunque quieras hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas… no podrás hacerlo.

-Podré…

-No – soltó con naturalidad, porque era una verdad clara y evidente – toda esa culpa te destrozará… eres un hombre fuerte – sonrió de forma triste – pero no podemos engañarnos diciendo que saldrás adelante después de eso.

-No me retractaré, Kagome – el tacto de sus manos le confirmaba que decía la verdad – no lo haré.

-Lo sé…

.-

.-

(Keaton Henson – You)

Los fragmentos de ese día llegaban a ella sin avisar mientras sostenía de su mano, su mente tenía las imágenes de ellos dos llevando esa perturbadora conversación en el suelo de la vieja casa, aún guardaba claramente el rostro que tenía ese hombre cuando oía el nivel de las palabras que salían de la boca de ella, Kagome aún podía sentir el movimiento de sus labios con la frase decisiva que siguió a esa conversación, tenía presente la oscura resolución de ese día, el acuerdo silencioso que ambos tenían.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, Kagome tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras que él apoyaba la suya en la cabeza de ella, estaban solos en ese departamento, Nell se había marchado hace un rato atrás con una sonrisa que mostraba su seguridad, como si estuviese dándoles la tranquilidad de que todo se solucionaría muy pronto. Y puede que tuviera razón, pero quizás la solución que ellos estaban pensando no era la misma que se cruzaba por la cabeza de Nell.

-¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Kagome cuando su mano libre se puso a jugar en la piel libre del antebrazo de Kiseki, notó que ahí habían marcas que antes no solían estar.

-No es nada- respondió mientras con cuidado trataba que quitara sus dedos de las cicatrices.

-¿Te lastimaron? – sólto con preocupación e impresión.

-No, por supuesto que no, no me tocarían ni un pelo.

-¿Entonces cómo aparecieron ahí? – Estaba molesta de que hubiesen aparecido unas marcas como esas en su ausencia.

-No tiene importancia – insistió con calma – sólo estaba tratando de conseguir tiempo, y funcionó, así que no hay que ahondar mucho en ello.

-Quiero hacerlo – despegó su cabeza de él y lo miró fijo – quiero que me cuentes todo lo que estuviste haciendo en este tiempo en que no nos vimos, quiero conocer cada detalle que no pude ver por mí misma – su mano libre ahora estaba en la mejilla de Teo – quiero saber qué cosas me perdí de ti.

-Nada muy bueno de ver – sonrió torcidamente en burla hacia sí mismo – nada más que un gran espectáculo de mi máximo berrinche – se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó el rostro en su pecho – estaba peor que un crio.

-Eres un crio – sonrió con dulzura.

-Sería bueno serlo… - comentó con los ojos cerrados – así mi mayor problema no sería otro más que encontrar la forma de convencer a mama para que haga curry y donas en un mismo día.

-Desde pequeño un egoísta ¿Eh? – Rió un poco mientras le acariciaba los cabellos – cuando yo era niña estaba preocupada de cómo podía hacer que hubiera paz mundial.

-Que niña más ingenua – soltó en una sonrisa mientras caía lentamente hasta las piernas de Kagome - ¿Te imaginas habernos conocido aquí… sin haber vivido aquello del pasado? ¿Te habrías enamorado de mí de todas maneras?

-Con tu personalidad, seguramente me hubieses parecido insoportable, un hombre insufrible, aunque debo admitir que una parte de mí siempre lo pensó en el pasado – lo pensó un poco – espera ¿En qué contexto sería esto? ¿De niños como tu hermano y Nell?

-No, en la preparatoria, en primer año, como pasa en la mayoría de los shojo – respondió haciéndola reír.

-Veamos, creo que por tu cabello, te hubiese visto en la ceremonia de inauguración, probablemente hubiésemos chocado y nuestras mirada se encontrarían fijamente, entonces yo quedaría engatusada por esos hermosos ojos, pero el encanto se iría en un segundo con el comentario sarcástico que me lanzarías, sí, definitivamente la bella primera impresión moriría en un segundo.

-Eso suena a mí – comentó él una sonrisa mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella y sus pies se estiraban a lo largo del sofá - ¿Luego quedaríamos en la misma clase, no?

-Y uno sentado al lado del otro.

-Bastante shojo – rió él – apuesto a que me odiarías.

-Un montón, pero a misma vez, ese horrible comportamiento tuyo sería el que me llamaría la atención ¡Oh, Dios, que mujer más masoquista! – exclamó haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te enamoras de mí o no?

-No, me enamoro de Akatski – eso hizo que Teo se levantara en un segundo exigiendo una explicación con rostro atónito - ¿Qué? El Akatski normal es tranquilo, amable y atento, cualquier mujer se fijaría en él a primera vista.

-Este juego ya no me está gustando – comentó con mala cara.

-A mí me fascinó – rió para luego continuar – luego tú te burlarías de mí, me dirías cosas hirientes y que era una patética, porque tu hermano está totalmente fuera de mi alcance, claro, yo no sabría por qué, entonces, un día descubro que Akatski está completamente enamorado de una sempai que yo admiro.

-Creo entender por dónde va esto…

-Por supuesto, como es un shojo, tú estarías justo en el momento en que yo esté destrozada por la desilusión, y como eres más que un sujeto desagradable, y realmente eres preocupado y dulce, no podrías evitar consolarme.

-Shojo puro – comentó volviendo a la posición en su regazo.

-Entonces yo vería un lado de ti que nunca me hubiese imaginado, me sorprende y me da curiosidad ¿Cómo es posible que él sea tan dulce y odioso a la vez? No lo conozco en lo absoluto, quiero saber, quiero saber mucho más de él.

-Eso me recuerda que en verdad, nuestra historia sí tiene algo de shojo, en el pasado estabas desesperada por saber más de mí.

-Cállate, no estamos hablando de eso – respondió un poco avergonzada de aquello – siguiendo con la vida imaginaria… entonces, tratando de descifrar más de ti, mientras voy descubriendo poco a poco más cosas sobre ese molesto compañero, termino enamorándome perdidamente de ti, amándote más de lo que mi joven corazón puede manejar.

-¿Eso incluye muchas escenas de llanto, no? – Se aferró un poco más a ella – Ey, de verdad que no es tan diferente a lo que de verdad pasó – rió un poco mientras ella le pellizcaba la oreja - ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

-Por supuesto tú te fijaste en mí mucho antes de que yo lo hiciera en ti, en la ceremonia de inauguración, pero serias un mocoso con tantas convicciones de un futuro de artista que pensabas que enamorarte iba a ser perjudicial para ello, además de tus problemas, decepciones y preocupaciones familiares. Tratabas de alejarme fingiendo ser un mal tipo, pero a misma vez no podía evitar tu increíble atracción por mí.

-¿Increíble atracción? – Rió divertido.

-Exacto, exacto, sin embargo, llegará un punto en que no podrás evitarlo más y caerás rendido ante mi perseverancia y harás la declaración de amor más magnifica de la vida.

-Interesante… - murmuró mirando la planta decorativa a unos metros frente al sofá.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella notando el cambio en su voz - ¿No te ha gustado?

-Es bonita… romántica… - respondió mientras uno de sus dedos hacía círculos en la rodilla izquierda de Kagome – es una bella historia de amor…

-Aún suena como si no te gustara – comentó ésta echándole los cabellos hacia atrás para despejarle el rostro.

-Es una bonita hipotética historia de amor, pero… - su dedo se detuvo – creo que la original es mejor – guardaron silencio por unos momentos y luego Teo se acomodó para quedar de espaldas y mirar hacia arriba, el rostro de Kagome estaba justo sobre él – ya veo porqué las historias de amores trágicos son tan populares… - sonrió de forma triste, Kagome tenía una mirada melancólica - ¿Recuerdas… esa conversación que tuvimos en el piso de la vieja casa…? – ella asintió y Teo llevo la mano derecha hasta la mejilla de ella, la acarició con suavidad y ella sostuvo con dulzura la mano que la tocaba - ¿Juntos para siempre, Kagome…?

El rostro de Kagome mostraba una expresión fatal, como si se estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar, Teo siguió acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura sin decir nada más, entonces, ella dijo: Juntos para siempre. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos mejoró la expresión de su rostro.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¡Kat-chan, por aquí, apresúrate! – Exclamaba una bella mujer de falda larga que agitaba su brazo con entusiasmo para que el joven que iba tras ella se apresurara.

-No veo por qué tenemos que correr, aquí no hay filas ni nada parecido, no necesitamos apresurarnos – Respondió Akatski, sin acelerar su paso.

-¡Pero quiero ver mi fortuna! – Exclamó Nell en una queja.

-La verás aún si no corres.

-¡Pero quiero verla, ahora! – Volvió a exclamar aún algo lejos de él mostrando un rostro deprimido que definitivamente, tal como siempre pasaba, conmovió a Akatski.

-Está bien, está bien – soltó luego de dejar ir un suspiro y correr a alcanzarla.

Mientras corría, Akatski vio como el rostro de Nell se iluminaba completamente, y él sólo podía sentir que era un hombre contemplando el amanecer después de haber pasado cien años bajo tierra. Sonrió tal cual ella lo hacía, por que verla así bastaba para llenarlo de una profunda felicidad y alegría. Ella extendió su mano y Akatski la atrapo firme sobre la suya mientras se dirigían apresuradamente hasta el orador del templo.

El año nuevo ya había pasado, así que el templo estaba vació y no había ninguna de las cientos de personas que acudieron a él el fin de semana pasado a dar ofrenda y orar. Sólo estaban ellos, ya que Akatski había prometido viajar a Kyoto para que ambos pudiesen ir juntos al templo, y, ahí estaban, había cumplido. Era la primera vez que viajaba a esa ciudad desde que Nell se había ido a ella hace algunos meses, estaba seguro de que Nell estaba ocupada con sus estudios, así que ella jamás dudaba cuando el mentía diciendo que estaba ocupado con los suyos y por eso no podía viajar. A pesar de que realmente se moría por verla, las circunstancias no estaban para eso, no podía perder tiempo en su egoísmo por estar con la mujer que tanto amaba mientras su hermano se estaba dirigiendo a una zanja sin retorno. Ya tendría tiempo para disfrutar a Nell en el futuro, ahora lo crucial era asegurarse de tener a un Teo al cual también poder disfrutar en el futuro.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamó Nell con decepción – ¡Me salió mala suerte! – Se quejó mostrándole el papel justo frente a la cara - ¿Qué te salió a ti?

Akatski abrió su fortuna buscando un resultado, mientras Nell se apegaba a él para ver lo que decía el papel justo al mismo tiempo que Akatski lo viera. El trozo de papel quedo extendido entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? – Soltó Nell con evidente molestia - ¡No puede ser que los dos hayamos sacado mala suerte!

Akatski estaba pegado viendo la palabra "mala suerte" escrita en negritas en su papel, nunca había creído mucho en esos presagios, pero de pronto, ver ese mensaje en la fortuna hizo que su corazón temblara.

-¿Qué estás esperando? – Lo distrajo la voz de Nell que estaba parada junto a muchos alambres en paralelos con una serie de papeles amarrados a ellos – apresúrate antes de que de verdad sea mala suerte – lo animo – debemos atarlos lo antes posible para que esto no sea más que una mala broma.

Akatski asintió algo atontado, dobló e papel de la forma que correspondía y luego lo amarró junto al de Nell, luego ella le habló de ir a comer algo delicioso y el mensaje de mala fortuna quedó completamente en el olvido.

.-

Akatski se apresuró por las calles de Kyoto, no conocía casi nada de esa ciudad, pero había un camino que se sabía a la perfección, sabía cómo llegar, y ella también sabía que él lo sabía. Mientras estaba caminando con el equipo de rescate que su padre había formado, vio que hace algunos minutos atrás le había llegado un mensaje de Nell. Decía: No le digas a nadie que vas al lugar de la mala suerte. Así que no le dijo nada a nadie y desapareció con rapidez rumbos al templo que había visitado unos días después del año nuevo.

Tal como la última vez, ese lugar estaba casi vació, así que pudo correr con toda libertad hasta el sitio donde vieron la fortuna hace unos meses. Llegó totalmente agotado, pero en cuanto estuvo ahí, supo que aquello había valido la pena, ya que la mujer que había estado buscando con tanta angustia estaba parada justo frente al sitio donde había dejado sus papeles de mala suerte. Nell sintió la presencia ajena cerca de ella y volteó el rostro, la deprimente expresión se clavó en los grises ojos de Akatski y el sintió que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Al final no funcionó atarlos… - le escuchó decir con calma – de todas formas fue mala suerte para nosotros.

Entonces Akatski no se aguantó y se abalanzó hacía ella para abrazarla, oculto el rostro en su cuello mientras le temblaba el cuerpo, la apretó fuerte entre sus brazos sintiendo que habían transcurrido siglos desde la última vez que la había tenido tan cerca.

-Mentiroso – soltó ella sin mover ni un solo musculo para corresponder el abrazo, sin embargo, esto no hizo más que hacer que Akatski la apretara con más fuerza – yo no sabía… - murmuró ella – que Akatski podía ser tan cruel.

Eso fue como una daga, como si ella misma hubiese apretado una estaca entre sus dedos para luego clavarla directamente en su pecho. Akatski soltó lentamente el abrazo y retrocedió un paso. Nell miraba al frente, pero no lo veía a los ojos.

-Llevo muchos años a tu lado… - siguió ella – y pensaba que nadie podía conocerte mejor que yo… que no había nada desconocido de ti para mí… y de pronto, aparece un Akatski que no conozco… - sonrió de forma melancólica – me siento tan tonta de mi ingenuidad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? – soltó decaído – siempre has sabido que soy así… para mí, Teo siempre ha sido una prioridad, eso siempre ha sido así… yo siempre corro donde está él, siempre trato de alcanzarlo y ayudarlo, de protegerlo, de cuidarlo… la única diferencia es, que la situación actual es más crítica.

-Mentiste.

-Lo hice.

-¡Me mentiste!

-Lo hice… te mentí – cuando lo dijo ella comenzó a llorar.

-Qué se supone que es esto – la mandíbula le temblaba - ¿Acaso quieres que esto se acabe? ¿Quieres romper conmigo, Akatski?

-No quiero, pero aunque lo hiciéramos, no hay manera de que un día deje de amarte – aquello sólo hizo que ella llorara con más energía, así que Akatski se animó a tomarla de la mano – no quería involucrarte en algo como esto, no quería verte triste…

-Pero estoy triste – respondió mientras seguía llorando.

-Lo sé… - se llevó la mano libre al rostro – lo sé…

.-

.-

.-

.-

Finalmente Makoto llegó a unos galpones olvidados, jamás perdía la esperanza de que definitivamente encontraría a Suzuki en cada nuevo lugar al que llegaba, tenía fe en ello, porque de cierta forma, no tenerla le causaba algo de miedo, estaba casi seguro de que si Koishikawa Suzuki había desaparecido no era en favor de su voluntad.

Se asomó por las viejas ventanas esperando ver algo que le sirviera de pista, pero ese sitio no parecía más que otra decepción en su búsqueda, estuvo a punto de irse cuando en un momento escucho un grito, y no cualquier grito, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese era el grito de Suzuki. Así que corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, hasta que llegó a la fuente. Ahí se encontró con Suzuki atrapada en una silla y las raíces que funcionaban como cadenas estaban apretándola con fuerza para infringirle dolor.

Makoto ni siquiera se preocupó de dar una vista panorámica al lugar, simplemente Suzuki gritando era todo lo que cabía en su mundo. Se lanzó como un rayo hasta ella y agarró las gruesas raíces entre sus dedos para tratar de jalarlas, logró despedazar algunas y eso hizo que Suzuki lo mirara, parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí, pero él sólo se preocupó de mantener su concentración en liberarla de esa prisión, por eso, no se dio cuenta cuando una raíz nació del suelo y rodeo su tobillo para lanzarlo lejos de la cautiva.

-Tú también estás con Kozu Ren – Se escuchó la voz de una muchacha, y, por primera vez, Sasa notó que ahí había alguien más a aparte de Suzuki – Bien eres de utilidad, ve a informarles lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué le están haciendo? – Sasa se puso de pie con un tono furioso en su voz.

-Es un castigo por ser tan impertinente – respondió Yuiko con naturalidad.

-Suéltenla.

-¿Qué no has oído lo que dijo la muchacha? – Volvió a hablar Yuiko – ve a informarles a ellos, esta mujer se queda con nosotros.

-¡Imposible! – Gruño volviendo a echarse a correr a toda velocidad.

Por ningún motivo iba a dejar a Suzuki en ese lugar, tenía que salvarla fuese como fuese, así que volvió a intentar liberarla de las raíces, pero esta vez fue Suzuki quien lo alejo con una patada (ya que había alcanzado a liberarle la pierna izquierda) la cual lo hizo retroceder un metro justo cuando un fino cilindro de metal se clavó en el suelo delante de él. Si no hubiese sido por ella, seguro en ese minuto estaría atravesado como brocheta.

-¡Aléjate de aquí antes de que te lastimen! – Exclamó Suzuki.

Eso hizo que Makoto viera a su alrededor, notó que el muchacho en silla de ruedas y la mujer de las raíces lo miraban amenazadoramente y, terminó por darse cuenta de lo que Suzuki se había dado cuenta. No importa cuán veloz sea, frente a dos personas con esas habilidades Makoto perdería... Así que desapareció en un segundo.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Qué sucede, Ren? – Se detuvo Yamamoto en medio de la pasarela al notar que su amigo de la infancia no avanzaba.

-No es nada… – contestó tapándose los ojos.

El ruido de la ciudad llegaba a ellos con gran facilidad, estaban a algunos metros de altura en una pasarela peatonal que pasaba por sobre una concurrida calle de Kyoto. Ahora no buscaban a uno de los hijos perdidos de Kozu, sino que ahora buscaban a los dos, los gemelos habían desaparecido completamente, ninguno de los dos le había dicho a su padre a dónde iba ni cuándo volvería ¿Es que acaso nunca volverían? Y sí era así… tampoco se habían despedido de él, simplemente se esfumaron en el aire. Ren no pudo estar con ellos para verlos crecer, siempre creyó que jamás tendría la oportunidad de estar con ellos como su padre, como una familia, sin embargo, en el último tiempo lo imposible había sucedido ¿No? Era por eso que estaba tan asustado, sentía que al dejarlo escapar, jamás podría recuperarlo, que aunque volviera a alcanzarlo ese sueño se le escurriría de los dedos. Estaba asustado de que todo terminara de una forma espantosa, y, que no hubiera forma de repararlo.

-¿Acaso has visto algo? – Preguntó Akito quién también se había detenido cuando Yamamoto formuló la pregunta.

-No… no es eso, sólo estoy preocupado – trató de convencerlos de que todo estaba bien – por favor, sigamos adelante.

Ren lo dijo, pero nadie se movió, ni siquiera él. La verdad era que se sentía un poco mareado, era verdad lo que había dicho, no había visto nada, pero en cuanto subió las escaleras y estuvo frente a la imagen de la larga pasarela hasta la vereda paralela, sintió como si las partículas se desestabilizaran y el lugar perdiera un poco su forma, el suelo bajo sus pies tembló un poco, tuvo la sensación de que cruzaba con velocidad entre los barandales de la pasarela y que era otra a intensidad de la luz, incluso, tuvo la sensación de que el aliento se le iba ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso verdaderamente era una visión? Pero… ahí no había nada más que una pasarela… quizás estaba agotado con todos los acontecimientos de ese día. Quizás era sólo que necesitaba descansar.

-Perdemos el tiempo – Soltó Ren.

-Puede ser – contesto Io - ¿Hay algo de lo que deba preocuparme?

-Sí, de encontrar a mis hijos – respondió dando un paso.

Aquello fue la señal para que Yamamoto decidiera continuar sin mayores insistencias, ya descubriría en otro momento qué era lo que pasaba. Los amigos de la infancia caminaron por la pasarela tal como lo hacían hace unos segundo atrás, sin embargo, volvieron a detenerse para mirar atrás, notando que el único movimiento en el cuerpo de Inuyasha había sido el de voltearse en la dirección que ellos se estaban yendo ahora.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? – Suspiró Yamamoto adelantándose a alguna pregunta por parte de Ren.

Akito mantenía su vista fija en Kozu Ren, mostraba un rostro sereno, pero su mirada era firme, estaba bien parado en su posición.

-¿Quieres decirme otra cosa? – Preguntó Ren con una cara algo cansada, no quería retrasos.

-Mientras más tiempo paso a tu alrededor, más me doy cuenta de que soy capaz de leerte bien – habló dejando a su receptor algo intrigado.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que está desvariando, claramente –soltó Yamamoto – tu no lo conoces realmente, aunque pienses que sí, estás equivocado, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia.

-Lo has oído – apoyó el hombre centro de la discusión.

-Yo sí lo hago – Ren lo miró con intriga, aquella seguridad era demasiado para ser sólo soberbia – porque conozco bien a tu hijo – un golpe eléctrico recorrió la espalda de Ren – tú… ante las situaciones problemáticas actúas tal cual lo haría Teo – Yamamoto se veía interesado en las palabras de Akito, mientras que Ren parecía asombrado – es por eso que sé – la mirada firme se agudizo hasta el punto de transformarse en acusadora - que no estás diciendo la verdad.

Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban clavados en los de Ren, eso y su aseveración hicieron que se congelara, se sintió pequeño, minimizado por la realidad, atrapado por alguien que no podía ser engañado y que no dudó en hacérselo saber de una forma que él ya no pudiese negar el descubrimiento.

-Así que no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que me la digas – soltó como si fuese una orden.

Ren se sintió más acorralado que nunca, estaba pensando en una forma inteligente de salirse de ese embrollo, pero cada cosa que se le ocurría era derrumbada por una imagen del rostro de Akito delatando la burla. Aún estaba buscando una salida cuando una fuerte ráfaga pasó entre él y Yamamoto. Lo siguiente que notaron fue que Sasakawa Makoto estaba de pie junto a un sorprendido Inuyasha, quien no tuvo ni dos segundos para exclamar algo, ya que el recién llegado lo agarró del brazo y ambos desaparecieron en una segunda ráfaga dejando a los dos hombres maduros solos en medio de la pasarela.

-Me pregunto si el siguiente en desaparecer seré yo – comentó Yamamoto casi como si fuera una broma.

Ren aún estaba paralizado en su lugar.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-No es necesario que sigamos hablando de esto ahora – Nell limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas – tendremos tiempo para hacerlo después, ahora debemos hablar de algo más…

-Si quieres intervenir por Kagome, me niego.

-Akatski…

-¡Me niego! – Repitió con fuerza – han tenido su pequeño paréntesis, ahora es momento de que me lo lleve de nuevo, me encargaré de que nunca más vuelva a ver a esa mujer.

-¿Por qué hablas como si ella fuera el enemigo?

-Porque en este momento lo es – respondió firme – Higurashi Kagome es mi enemigo, es la persona que quiere arruinar a mi hermano. Pero no lo permitiré, definitivamente no lo haré.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que decías de ella cuando la conocimos?

-No es necesario…

-Dijiste: Es una buena chica, me agrada para Teo, creo que no podría haber alguien mejor para él.

-Las personas se equivocan.

-Tienes razón, porque en este momento te estás equivocando. Tú todavía crees lo que dijiste esa vez – acusó.

-¿Y eso qué importa? De cualquier manera esa mujer es su tumba.

-¡Es ella la que se va a morir, no Teo-chan!

-¡La forma en que terminara será lo mismo!

-¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender que ellos sólo quieren aprovechar todo el tiempo que les queda? Aceptaron la cruda verdad, sólo están pidiendo que los dejen amarse mientras aún puedan hacerlo – estaba sumamente conmovida con la historia.

-Las consecuencias son demasiado altas…

-Ponte en su lugar ¿qué pasaría si fuésemos tú y yo? – Interrogó - ¿Me dejarías ir tan fácilmente? ¿Te alejarías de mí sin más?

-No somos tú y yo.

-¡Ponte en su lugar! – Insistió – Si fuésemos nosotros, yo también querría pasar todo el tiempo que me quede a tu lado, aprovechar tu presencia mientras pueda tenerla junto a mí…

-Eso no estaría bien, como ya dije, las consecuencias son muy altas…

-¿Entonces te alejaría de mí? ¿Me dejaría ir por el bien mayor…? – Se veía realmente triste cuando lo preguntaba.

-Ya lo hice… - soltó con pesar – cuando deje que vinieras a Kyoto te deje ir, cuando vine aquí y me marche, sabía que quizás no te volvería a ver, me iba a marchar con Teo y mi padre, desde un principio ese fue el plan – tragó saliva – yo acepte dejarte por el bien de Teo, y aún lo acepto.

-Mentira – lo atacó sorprendiéndolo – esto no es comparable, porque tu no me estas abandonado totalmente.

-Lo estaba haciendo… - Insistió.

-No, porque aunque pasara mucho tiempo, tu planeabas regresar algún día – lo miró fijo a los ojos, en los grises encontró que la respuesta era afirmativa – sin importar el tiempo y las situaciones, planeabas regresar y yo te aceptaría de regreso, así que no es comparable… porque aunque ellos quisiera, aunque realmente lo desearan e intentaran, ellos no podrán regresar… ellos nunca podrán regresar…

-Aun así…

-Ahora, imagina que realmente tú y yo no pudiésemos regresar – eso lo dejo estático – imagina que tras años de no saber de mí, cuando vienes por mí no puedes encontrarme – Akatski sintió que las piernas le temblaban – imagina que para cuando tu regresas yo ya estoy muerta.

Akatski sintió que su pecho era comprimido por completo, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y le fue difícil regresarlo a ellos. Se imaginó la escena con claridad, sintió lo que hubiese sentido en un momento como el que ella le planteaba. Se hundió en la agonía, en la desesperación, algo como eso… era total y absolutamente insoportable. No pudo aguantarlo, se abalanzó contra ella y la atrapo en sus brazos, sentía que si no la apretaba fuerte contra sí se esfumaría, que desaparecería como la niebla y jamás la recuperaría. Estaba asustado, sumamente asustado.

-¿Entonces… qué pensarías en ese momento… – Preguntó Nell sin corresponder el abrazo - …cuando tus brazos quieran tocarme, pero jamás puedan alcanzarme? – Sintió como la apretujaba incluso más que antes - ¿Quieres que responda por ti…? – Akatski oculto el rostro en su cuello – Tú pensarías… - comenzó mientras sus brazos subían lentamente para corresponder el afecto – "Por qué no aproveché el tiempo…"

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¡Qué carajos estás haciendo! – Aulló Inuyasha cuando al fin pudo zafarse de Sasa.

Desde el primer instante en que Makoto lo había tocado Akito había estado intentando zafarse, no tenía tiempo para más enredos, menos de parte de ese escabullidiso, ya que precisamente había sido él quién reanudó la tanda de eventos desafortunados. Habían llegado hasta un lugar repleto de galpones en un lugar un poco más distante de la locura de la ciudad.

-Lo siento por esto, pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¡¿Mi ayuda?! ¡¿Tienes cara para…?! – No alcanzó a terminar, Sasa le tapó la boca y volvió a trasladarlo con velocidad, al próximo segundo se detuvieron. Inuyasha aún estaba molesto, pero Makoto no parecía interesado en esto.

-Vamos a salvar a Suzuki – Soltó Sasa con seriedad mientras se asomaban por una ventana de altura – luego de eso eres libre de desquitarte como quieras.

Inuyasha miró al interior del galpón y pudo notar a la atrapada Suzuki, pero no la reconoció sólo a ella, también reconoció a Taneda Yuiko, con quien había luchado momentos antes de que la compañía de Yamamoto hubiera sido destruida por Ren. En cuanto al joven en silla de rueda, a quién nunca vio sin mascara, y a la niña, no supo quiénes eran, pero según el contexto y con quién estaban, de seguro no eran aliados.

-¿Ellos son los que atacaron a Teo y Kagome en la casa de campo de Koishikawa?

-No tengo la menor idea – soltó aún con el rostro serio – sólo sé que están lastimando a Suzuki y eso es inaceptable – Akito lo miró algo confuso – vamos a entrar – le anunció antes de volver a tomarlo del brazo y ponerse en movimiento.

Desde que se había marchado de ese galón no había pasado más de 3 minutos y, la mayoría de ese tiempo la gastó buscando a alguien útil para ayudarlo a salvar a Suzuki, por suerte no había tardado mucho en encontrar a Inuyasha.

Suzuki continuaba atada en aquella silla, las amarras que Sasa había liberado hace momento atrás habían sido repuestas, sin embargo, Makoto estaba decidido a eliminar hasta la más pequeña de ellas.

Makoto hizo su entrada con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, una ráfaga cruzó la puerta y acto seguido alguien golpeó a Yuiko haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Fue entonces cuando los presentes pudieron ver a Sasa y a Inuyasha, quien acababa de ser soltado por el primero.

-¡No es a él a quién queríamos que trajeran! – Gruñó Teru al notar a los intrusos.

-¡No me interesa! – Chilló Makoto de vuelta, mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer junto a Suzuki en el mismo momento que Yuiko atacaba de vuelta al segundo de los intrusos.

-¡Por qué has vuelto! – Gruñó Suzuki mientras Sasa trataba de liberarla - ¡Te dije que era peligroso, que no era lugar para ti!

-¡¿De verdad piensas que te abandonaría aquí?!

-¡Era lo que tenías que hacer, vete de aquí!

-¡Deja de decirme que me vaya! – Gruñó con fastidio - ¡Guarda silencio hasta que te saque de aquí!

Suzuki iba a volver a gritarle algo de vuelta cuando de pronto el rugido de un tigre se le adelantó. El animal se abalanzó contra Makoto haciéndolo retroceder sin haber concluido con su rescate, luego se quedó de guardia evitando que pudiese acercarse lo suficiente como para liberarla de las raíces. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha retomaba su batalla inconclusa con Taneda Yuiko.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Kiseki y Kagome continuaban en el sofá, ya no hablaban, sólo estaban en silencio, aquello era suficiente para entenderse, las palabras ya no eran del todo necesarias. De pronto, Teo se puso algo inquieto, su semblante se volvió serio y para sorpresa de Kagome, se puso de pie. "Alguien viene" dijo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, así que ella lo imito y se despegó del sofá. Se había quedado junto a él, pero cuando Teo sintió la manija de la puerta la refugió tras él mientras enfrentaba de frente la salida.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, ambos ya estaban listos en caso de emergencia, sin embargo, se relajaron cuando vieron que Nell se asomaba desde fuera. Estuvieron a punto de relajarse totalmente cuando la puerta se abrió aún más y, tras ella estaba el rostro de Takeda Akatski.

Sus corazones se detuvieron por un segundo, se vieron a sí mismos luchando por salir de ese de ese departamento para evitar una nueva separación, lo más seguro es que después de esa ocasión no hubiesen más oportunidades, por lo que era vital no dejarse atrapar. El cuello de Kiseki se tensó junto a su mandíbula, Kagome se paró firme en su posición, cuanto más sintiera el suelo bajo sus pies mejor lanzaría sus flechas. No obstante, tanta tención pareció un desgaste de energía, porque Akatski hizo su intromisión con calma, en silencio, mientras que Nell mostraba una tenue mueca positiva en sus labios a la vez que cerraba la puerta.

El mayor de los gemelos se quedó de pie frente a ellos y con la puerta tras su espalda, clavó sus ojos sobre la pareja, ellos estaban expectantes, no movían ni un musculo mientras que los dedos de Akatski se rozaban lentamente ¿Nerviosismo? Nadie soltaba una palabra, Teo estaba seguro que el tumbar de su corazón podía oírse en todo el lugar, su hermano tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, Kiseki notó que apretaba los labios a misma vez que una pequeña arruga aparecía en su frente producto de su ceño fruncido. Akatski quería decir algo, y a misma vez, parecía que no quisiera decirlo. Había una batalla interna en su cabeza que estaba causando que la expectación aumentara más y más. Su hermano menor se creyó incapaz de seguir aguardando en silencio, iba a hablar, pero en cuanto Akatski se dio cuenta de que lo haría decidió adelantarse.

-Hablaré con papa… - soltó mirando hacia un punto en el suelo - … intentare… - volvió a tragar saliva y subió la vista aún sin mirarlo a los ojos – intentaré que lo comprenda.

-¿Qué quieres decir…? - No estaba seguro de si la interpretación que había hecho era la correcta.

Akatski volvió a guardar silencio unos segundos, era claro que eso era difícil para él, para Kagome no hacía falta más preguntas, lo entendía, lo entendía completamente, por lo cual no pudo evitar taparse la boca con sus manos producto de la sorpresa. Nell la miró extendiendo un poco más la sonrisa, para la aludida eso era la confirmación final.

-Que hablaré con él, Teo… - tembló un poco y giró el cuello para que sus ojos se encontraran, los grises de su hermano lo estaban mirando con impaciente esperanza – le diré que se detenga, que ya es suficiente – apretó la mandíbula, no quería llorar, pero la sorpresa ilusionada en el rostro de su hermano se lo estaba haciendo difícil – es momento de que aceptemos tu deseo.

En ese instante, cuando no hubo más dudas de lo que estaba intentando decirle, Teo se abalanzó sobre él con los brazos abiertos, lo abrazó por los hombros y lo sostuvo con fuerza. "Gracias", musitó con sincera gratitud, "Gracias", repitió apretujándolo aún con más fuerza. Akatski no pudo evitar corresponder aquel abrazo con igual o mayor energía, realmente era necesario un abrazo como ese, lo necesitaban más que nunca.

-Debes prometerme – Akatski aún tenía el rostro tenso tratando de no llorar – que pasé lo que pasé vas a seguir adelante – una de sus palmas se fue a la nuca de su hermano – debes prometerme que intentarás ser tú otra vez, promételo o de lo contrario no te soltaré.

-Lo prometo – soltó éste manteniendo el amarre en su hermano – lo prometo, Akatski – ahora era él el que estaba intentando no llorar – seré yo, siempre seré el Teo de Akatski.

-Te voy a estar vigilando, así que no rompas la promesa, Teo – el aludido negó torpemente con la cabeza mientras el fuerte abrazo continuaba.

.-

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿La persecución finalmente ha terminado? Akatski ha decidido aceptar el deseo de su hermano con la condición de que éste no dejará de ser el Teo con el que creció, y él lo ha prometido ¿Qué es lo que dirá Ren con respecto a este acuerdo? Por otro lado, Inuyasha y Sasa aún están tratando con el enemigo ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?<strong>_

_**Nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado su resolución, ahora sólo queda desenmarañar los nudos restantes. Espero me digan todas su impresiones con respecto a los acontecimientos. Besos y abrazos. Dejen REVIEWS. **_


	123. Chapter 123

**FernyInuBellamy: **Ve el futuro, pero intenta no hacerlo. He puesto todo mi corazón en estos personajes, así que me alegra mucho que les tengas cariño.

**Laura: **Estamos para crear buenos momentos.

**Patt: **Luego dime si te sorprendí.

**jezabel: **No, no haré más historias.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **No te preocupes, todos los personajes han recibido tus halagos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis:**Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

**_Vigésimo Octavo - _**_Te estoy dejando marchar, estoy respetando los deseos de tu corazón, a pesar de que los míos quieren atarte a mí y no dejarte ir jamás ¿Estoy tomando la decisión correcta, verdad? ¿No me harás cambiar de opinión... verdad...? _

**_.-_**

Una gruesa raíz sacudió el suelo sobre el cual Inuyasha se sostenía, la tierra tembló de tal forma que lo desestabilizó y, no fue capaz de esquivar una segunda gruesa raíz que se dirigió a él de forma perpendicular a su cuerpo, le golpeó el costado con rudeza y le hizo caer al suelo dando algunos revotes en el proceso, la fuerza de esos ataques definitivamente no estaba siendo limitada, iban con todo, cometer un error estúpido podía significar su final definitivo.

Inuyasha se puso rápidamente de pie cuando vio que otra raíz se azotaría como látigo sobre él, dio el impulso justo en el momento oportuno, pero no esperó que su oponente hubiese pensado en esa alternativa antes de que siquiera él lo hubiera hecho, por lo que ni siquiera logró cubrirse cuando otra raíz llegó para pegarle de frente haciéndolo volar hasta el otro extremo del galpón, cayó sobre una pila de escombros de periódicos abandonados, puede que el lugar hubiese sido una imprenta hace algún tiempo.

Makoto seguía siendo interrumpido por aquel tigre mientras intentaba liberar a Suzuki, estaba siendo bastante molesto, pero en un momento encontró la posición precisa para propinar una patada perfecta que dejara al animal fuera de combate, sin embargo, en el instante en que su piel iba a tocar la peluda piel del felino con su zapato, la figura de la bestia se desfiguró y se convirtió en un Aguila que logró extender sus alas antes de que él pudiese lastimarla. A pesar de eso, Sasa no desperdició la enorme cantidad de energía proporcionada a ese movimiento, ya que dejó que continuara su curso y golpeara una de las enormes raíces que ahora rodeaban a Suzuki, consiguiendo que un pedazo de ella volara unos cuantos segundos por los aires, esas amarras habían aumentado considerablemente desde que él se había ido y vuelto.

Makoto se sorprendió un poco, no era que su patada no hubiese ido con fuerza, sin embargo, las veces anteriores le había costado de una forma espantosa deshacerse de la misma cantidad de raíz, quizás la explicación estaba en que en ese minuto aquella mujer no estaba preocupada de mantener firme la prisión, estuvo feliz de haber traído con él a Sou Inuyasha. Aprovechó el momento y posó sus manos sobre las amarras de Suzuki para comenzar a jalarlas con todas sus fuerzas.

-Veo que está claro quién hubiese sido el ganador esa noche en la compañía – habló Yuiko mientras se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba su enemigo – desafortunadamente para ti, esta vez no habrá interrupciones.

-¿Para mí? Debes estar bromeando – se le escuchó decir entre los escombros, aún no lograba vérsele ni un cabello – deberías comenzar a preocuparte – sin vacilación se mostró ante su enemigo – hoy nadie evitará que te mate.

-¿Y se supone que yo soy la que está bromeando? – Preguntó con un deje de disgusto y seriedad – no eres más que un cachorro que busca ser un perro – se mostró molesta, de pronto sus ojos se volvieron de fuego y la tierra volvió a temblar haciendo un ruido desde su interior - ¡Tú no puedes morder! – Rugió al momento en que gruesas raíces nacieron de la superficie y se elevaron hacia las alturas traspasando el techo del galpón, Inuyasha fue elevado junto con ellas.

Mientras tanto el estruendo había interrumpido el trabajo de Makoto, a causa de agujero que habían abierto las raíces de Yuiko en el techo, éste comenzó a desmoronarse, las latas y los fierros comenzaron a caer de forma pesada y aún le quedaban ataduras que quitar.

-¡Corre! – Gritó Suzuki intentando moverse para que la soltara, pero él no respondió sólo siguió jalando con desenfreno mientras se lastimaba las manos - ¡Esto se está desmoronando, no lo vas a lograr así que corre y sal de aquí! – volvió a gritarle y a pegarle manotazos mientras él se ocupaba de sus ultima pierna aprisionada.

-¡Grita y golpéame cuanto quieras, pero no me iré sin ti! – Gritó de vuelta mientras seguía lastimándose las manos tratando de zafarla de las ultimas raíces.

Suzuki tembló con el desplome de un pesado fierro justo a unos metros de ellos, miró hacia las alturas, la luz del sol estaba iluminando cada vez más y el sonido del material colapsando resonaba con mayor intensidad en sus oídos, miró a quien se estaba empeñando tanto en ayudarla y se puso a llorar, esa última raíz estaba imposible, Suzuki estaba segura de que iba a morir en ese lugar, sin embargo lo que más estaba lamentando es que se llevaría a Sasakawa Makoto consigo.

-Márchate, Makoto, por favor no te quedes aquí – jaló débilmente la ropa del muchacho para tratar de insistir – por favor Makoto, abandóname, está bien, nadie te culpara, pero por favor… - las lágrimas le impedían notar que Sasa ya casi la liberaba por completo - … no te mueras aquí, no te mueras Makoto…

-De ninguna manera voy a morir aquí – respondió sujetándola por los hombros.

En ese preciso instante algo enorme caía sobre sus cabezas, Suzuki pensó que eso sería el fin, pero tal como si fuese magia, desaparecieron y aparecieron algunos metros lejos sitio donde había estado aprisionada, la silla destrozada había sido la prueba de ello.

-¿Lo ves? Ya estás libre – le dijo el chico de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres tan idiota – balbuceo ella aún con un mar de lágrimas en la cara.

-Correcto, porque aún no te saco de aquí – contestó apretándola contra su pecho para esquivar otro escombro.

Se habían vuelto a salvar, pero quizás esa suerte no durase mucho tiempo, debía sacarla de ahí antes de que se hiciera daño, desde un principio el plan había sido rescatarla sana y a salvo, y eso, definitivamente no cambiaría. Comenzó a correr como en una carrera de obstáculos, al final lograba verse la luz de la salida, llegó hasta ella sin grabes inconvenientes, no obstante, un momento antes de que pudiera salir de forma exitosa, un enorme escombro cayó bloqueando el paso de tal modo que tuvo que detenerse, y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a algún lugar. Así que se lanzó al suelo protegiendo el cuerpo de Suzuki y esperó que ocurriese lo que fuese.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Le dieron dos golpes suaves a la puerta y el interior de ese departamento volvió a caer en la ansiedad, en el temblar de las manos y piernas y en el excesivo palpitar del corazón. Nell fue la primera en ponerse de pie, se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, la luz no permitió que las tres personas que aún seguían sentados en la sala deslumbraran la figura que estaba tras el umbral, pero dado la voz que respondía a la de Nell, no hacía falta tener una imagen para reconocerlo.

-Usted debe ser Kozu-San – saludó la dueña del departamento dando una pequeña y educada reverencia – es un gusto conocerlo.

-No hace falta ocultar el resentimiento que tienes hacia mí, Nell-chan.

-No tengo nada que ocultar, las decisiones de Akatski son de él y sólo de él, independiente del contexto en que estas se encuentren.

-¿Está él aquí? – Ahora era la voz de Yamamoto – nos ha llamado con urgencia – Nell asintió.

-¿Los dos? – preguntó la voz de Ren con algo de dureza en ella.

-Los dos – contestó Nell, y Ren se impacientó por abrirse paso, pero antes de que ella quitara la mano de la puerta le dio un consejo – es una conversación pacifica, por favor escuche con el corazón abierto.

Para cuando Kozu Ren penetró en el lugar seguido por su amigo, tanto sus hijos como Kagome estaban de pie, los gemelos estaba firmes uno al lado del otro mientras que Kagome se había quedado un paso atrás, sabía que no le correspondía a ella alzar la voz en esos instantes, debía aguantar y esperar en silencio a que todo se resolviera de la mejor forma posible.

-No me digas que… - Ren soltó una pequeña mueca torcida en cuanto los vio de frente - …te has cambiado de bando, Akatski…

-No considero pertinente que nos refiramos a esta situación como a bandos – respondió el mencionado – esto sólo es una cosa, una familia, y debemos resolver nuestros problemas como tal.

-Las primeras sabias palabras que he oído de parte de un Kozu – comentó Yamamoto apoyándose en la puerta por si alguien quería huir antes de resolver la situación.

-Cierra la boca Io – soltó Ren con algo de rudeza, luego volvió la atención hacia los gemelos – tienes toda la razón, pues como sabrás, en una familia, lo hijos obedecen a su padre sin cuestionar sobre ello.

-Sin embargo somos una familia disfuncional – respondió Teo – así que nuestro método de resolver los asuntos es hablando.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? – Respondió su padre con deje de ironía – no ha habido ni una sola vez en la que tú has querido hablar, sólo actúas y deshaces sin más, tal como un niño que no sabe pensar ni medir las consecuencias, no sabes hablar, así que no vamos a hablar.

-Estaban todos contra mí ¿Qué esperabas? Por más que lo hubiese hecho no iban a escucharme – luego se dio cuenta de algo y se molestó – de hecho, pensándolo bien sí lo hice, te hable, te suplique para que lo comprendieras, lo he expresado de todas las formas posibles y aun así no eres capaz de comprenderlo.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, eres un peligro para ti mismo y en el proceso también para los demás, eres pólvora explosiva y estoy tratando de cambiarlo para que no te lastimes – luego endureció un poco más la voz - eres tú el que no logra comprenderlo.

-¿Comprende qué? ¿Qué tienes miedo de mí? – el pulsó de Ren se aceleró un poco – porque está claro que yo soy lo peor de ti, somos iguales, no, me equivoco, soy todavía peor, y eso es lo que te asusta, te aterra saber que tu hijo es un monstruo incluso peor del que fuiste tú una vez.

-No seas estúpido ¡Lo que a mí me aterra es que desaparezcas! – aclaró.

-No lo haré, así que no sientas miedo de ello.

-¡Lo harás, cuando ella se esfume tu dejarás de ser tú!

-No lo hará, me lo ha prometido – contestó el mayor de los gemelos en vez del menor.

-¡¿Y se lo has creído?!

-Te lo aseguro – volvió a hablar Teo – seré yo hasta el final, no me perderé, no abandonaré mi ser. Prometo que no tendrán un recuerdo tormentoso de mí cuando Kagome desaparezca. Seguiré siendo yo… hasta el final…

-Esto no es algo que puedas controlar.

-El mismo pensamiento debería ir para ti.

-Tiene razón – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Io, la cual sólo hacía que Ren se sintiera más frustrado.

-No voy a permitir que te conviertas en…

-¡No lo haré, me controlaré, no dejaré de ser yo, lo prometo, lo prometo! – Insistió avanzando un paso.

-¡Pero no te creo! – Gruñó con fuerza – no te creo, Teo… porque sé que no podrás soportarlo.

-No tiene caso que continúes hablándole por ese camino – habló Akatski viendo la frustración en el rostro de su hermano, su padre no estaba ni cerca de escuchar – lo pondremos de otra forma, de la forma que yo fui capaz de comprender…

-Tu pensamiento se debilito por la influencia de una mujer – interrumpió su padre dirigiéndose a él – entiendo que la quieras ver feliz – Nell acomodó sus cabellos con nerviosismo al notar que hablaba de ella – pero es momento de volver a la cordura y apoyarme como lo has hecho siempre.

-¿Amabas a mama? – clavó Akatski como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Qué tiene que ver que… - no quería ir por ahí.

-Responde – insistió Teo.

-No, no la amaba – respondió tragando saliva y sintiendo una incómoda opresión en su pecho – la amo… siempre la he amado y siempre la amaré…

-¿La amaste por que la viste en tus ojos? – Preguntó Akatski, él negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando la vi por primera vez… no sé cómo explicarlo, fue el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando ustedes dos nacieron… como si una llama naciera dentro de mí, como si el fuego me rodeara, sentí tanta vida que… pensé que ya no era parte de este mundo. Sentirse así ¿Realmente era posible para un simple mortal?

-Siempre supiste que ella moriría ¿No? – Preguntó Io desde atrás - ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí si sabías que no había un futuro?

-… Por amor – ya no sonaba molesto con la intervención de Io - … porque adoraba como ese amor me hacía sentir.

-Pero renunciaste a eso y la dejaste, en tu vida sólo te has ocupado de deshacerte de todo lo que te ha hecho sentir vivo… - no parecía feliz de decírselo. Ren guardó silencio y agachó la mirada.

-Ese día en el hospital, cuando ella murió… - prosiguió Akatski y el cuerpo de Ren tembló - ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

-Para qué quieres saber eso… - no parecía querer recordarlo.

-¿Qué fue lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza? – volvió a formular la pregunta.

El cuarto se llenó de silencio, por unos instantes Kozu Ren quedó atrapado en esa escena, aquella que revivía todas las noches en sus sueños, aquella que lo atormentaba y hacía que su pecho doliera. Su mano tocaba la suya mientras ella sonreía con dulzura, habían pasado años desde que no podía verla de frente, desde que no había podido verle los ojos, y ahora, era la última vez, ella los cerraba para siempre, no habría la promesa de una próxima vez, ahí se acababa todo, para siempre… Era real, finalmente estaba ocurriendo, finalmente una parte de él desparecía, se esfumaba como el vapor, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí realmente, dejando nada más que el rastro de dolor en su pecho… Aquel dolor que nuevamente se hacía vivo en ese momento frente a sus hijos.

-Creo saber la respuesta… - volvió a oír la voz de su hijo mayor – "¿Por qué no aproveché el tiempo?" – soltó haciéndole sentir a su padre que una nueva daga ingresaba en su pecho, se sintió tan real que incluso tuvo que llevarse una mano al lugar afectado.

-¿Fue eso? – Teo parecía algo sorprendido de oírlo, su padre aún no era capaz de articular palabra.

-Además de ese momento ¿Cómo se sintió saber que mama moriría y aun así no permanecer a su lado? – Otra daga de parte de Akatski.

-Para… - Musitó Ren, eso realmente lo estaba lastimando.

-¿Ha sido agobiante?

-¡Por favor, detente! – Alzó la voz con fuerza aun mirando al suelo y manteniendo la mano en su pecho, aquello demostró que todo era cierto, que incluso era mucho peor de cómo él lo decía, entonces Teo comprendió a dónde quería llegar su hermano y se adelantó a formular la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Es así como quieres que me sienta?

De inmediato la vista de Ren se clavó en los ojos de su hijo menor, estaba lleno de angustia, no, definitivamente no deseaba para ninguno de sus hijos un dolor tan asfixiante como el que él sentía día a día, no, él no quería eso para Teo, no quería que su hijo sufriera algo como eso.

-Porque estaré en la misma situación en la que tú estás si sigues con esto – volvió a decir haciendo que su padre imaginara la escena de Teo terminado igual que él lo había hecho. No podía imaginar nada peor que ello.

-Váyanse de aquí… antes de que cambie de idea… - musitó desviando la mirada.

Aquello los sorprendió a todos, pero sabían lo que significaba, Kagome suspiró de alivió junto a Nell, mientras que Teo se abalanzó a darle un abrazo a su padre para agradecer tal cual lo había hecho con su hermano.

-Le has hecho una promesa a tu hermano, Teo… - recordó Ren sin poder evitar contestar el afecto.

-Lo sé – respondió separándose de él para luego darle un beso en la frente – seré yo hasta el final – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, luego miró a Kagome en un gesto de que era tiempo de irse.

Yamamoto se quitó del paso antes de personalmente hacerse cargo de abrir la puerta para los jóvenes, Teo se despidió con una amplia y luminosa sonrisa, realmente se veía feliz de que todo acabara en buenos términos, cruzó por el lado de su padre, quien no se había movido de su lugar, siendo seguido por Kagome. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ésta pasó por al lado de Ren, éste sintió un golpe eléctrico en su cuerpo, vio el listón rojo que adornaba su cabello, el mismo que había visto en su visión y, sin que pudiese controlarlo, su mano se movió para aprisionar el brazo de ella causando que se detuviera.

La tensión regresó a ese lugar, la mano de Ren temblaba mientras que Kagome lo miraba con algo de miedo, se sintió atrapado, no sabía qué hacer, la prueba de todo estaba frente a sus ojos, el listón rojo que tanto le asustaba estaba sobre su cabello ¿Era el final? La visión de un hijo enloquecido lo perturbó, no quería, por lo que el agarré se hizo más fuerte, pero entonces también recordó las palabras recientes "¿Es así como quieres que me sienta?" ¡No! Tampoco quería eso, no quería ninguna de las dos ¡Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer! ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué era lo incorrecto? ¿Qué sería menos doloroso para Teo…? Entonces recordó a Momo, a su sonrisa, en cómo se sentía cuando no estaba a su lado sabiendo que la perdería, en cómo se sintió cuando ella desapareció de su vida… Y la soltó… Soltó el agarre lentamente y permitió que Kagome se alejara, ella retrocedió tímidamente pensando que quizás él aún podía hacer algo, pero no, se quedó ahí, pasmado.

Así que tomaron sus manos y se fueron.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Las raíces subieron a lo alto junto a Inuyasha, la fuerza del asenso le hizo imposible alejarse, otras ramas comenzaron a crecer hacia los costados haciendo que todo eso se asemejara a un árbol muerto. Finalmente las raíces se detuvieron, el aire golpeaba el rostro de Inuyasha, quien decidió que era momento de comenzar a moverse, era de seguro que esa mujer subiría hasta donde él estaba, y cuando se encontraran, él debía ser capaz de acabarla de una vez por todas.

Como pensó, la mujer subió por él, pudo darse cuenta de ellos cuando el árbol comenzó a moverse para atacarlo, las ramas chocaban unas con otras tratando de capturarlo mientras él saltaba de un lugar a otro tratando de esquivarlas, pero se hacía cada vez más difícil si las ramas que utilizaba como soporte seguían moviéndose, un movimiento en falso y caería hacia una muerte segura.

Blandeo su espada cortado algunas ramas amenazadoras, mientras le gritaba a su atacante que le diera la cara en vez de usar su marioneta, fue en ese punto, en que detrás de unas ramas que acababa de cortar, Taneda Yuiko hizo su aparición propinándole una feroz patada en el rostro que lo desestabilizó, Inuyasha cayó unos cuantos metros pero encontró la manera de agarrarse de una de las raíces.

-¿Estás en problemas? – se burló ella.

Inuyasha agitó la espada y cortó las raíces sobre las cuales ella estaba de pie, pero sólo le basto un simple brinco y un movimiento de sus manos para volver a tener un piso del cual sostenerse. S sonrisa de triunfo no hacía más que molestar aún más a Akito.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí haber oído que me matarías – volvió a burlarse – acéptalo, tú jamás serás como ese amigo tuyo.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? – Parecía molesto.

-Que tú no eres tan fuerte como él.

-¡Cierra el pico! – Rugió Inuyasha abalanzándose una vez más contra ella, pero antes de que la espada la tocara una raíz nació de otro y atajó la hoja.

-¿Qué sucede? Eso no ha estado ni cerca – rió – una prueba más de que lo que digo es verdad.

-¡Dije que te callaras! – Volvió a gritar haciendo más presión en las raíces.

-¿Tan mal te pone estar bajo su sombra? – Quería cabrearlo, pero no bastaba decir más, aquel propósito ya estaba logrado.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, ustedes no saben absolutamente nada de él! – Yuiko hizo que crecieran más raíces para contener a las que su enemigo estaba decidido a romper - ¡Siempre están hablando como si él fuera un gran asesino, como si él fuese valiente o grandioso por haber matado a personas! ¡Como si nada de eso le hubiese dolido! – Apretó los dientes, rompió la primera capa de raíces y Yuiko instaló una tercera - ¡Teo jamás quiso hacerlo, Teo no quiere seguir haciéndolo! ¡Dejen de decirle que puede hacerlo sin basilar, porque ustedes no saben cuánto le pesa todo eso! – Luego aplicó más fuerza y rugió - ¡Dejen de creer que lo conocen como lo hago yo! – Las raíces se hicieron triza y el filo de la hoja rosó el brazo que Yuiko usó para protegerse.

-¡Bastardo! – Gruñó ella al ver la sangre que derramaba su brazo.

-¡¿Están buscando hacerles daño, no?! – Siguió gritando con rabia mientras blandía la espada una y otra vez haciéndola retroceder con torpeza - ¡Es justo esa la razón por la cual no puedo dejarte escapar! – soltó para terminar en un grito potente que anunciaba la aparición del viento cortante.

.-

-¿Ma… Makoto…? – La voz de Suzuki sonó débil bajo el cuerpo del mencionado. Ella estaba temblando, aquel fuerte ruido inundó sus oídos, sin embargo nunca sintió que el agarre de Makoto se debilitara, él la había sostenido con firmeza, sin duda, decidido a protegerla sin importar qué. Los ojos de Suzuki nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, el cuerpo sobre ella estaba inerte, no respiraba, no contestaba, sus dedos estrujaron la ropa de Sasa - ¡Makoto! – alzó la voz en llanto.

De pronto, de forma brusca, el cuerpo inerte sobre ella se separó unos centímetros, y sus rostros volvieron a estar frente a frente.

-¡Lo siento, no llores! – Soltó con algo de preocupación – yo sólo quise quedarme así un poco más – al ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas se sintió arrepentido de esa torpe decisión egoísta.

-¿Qué…? – Parecía anonadada.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿Estás… vivo? – sus ojos se volvieron brillantes.

Sasa rió algo nervioso y miró hacia arriba, el estruendoso ruido había sido provocado por un fierro que, hubiese caído directamente sobre ellos si no fuese porque uno de sus extremos quedo atorado en los escombros que previamente habían caído en la entrada. El lugar en que Makoto y Suzuki estaba había terminado siendo un triángulo de vida.

-Supongo que hemos tenido suerte – comentó en una sonrisa, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Suzuki lo había atrapado en un cálido beso.

-No mueras – recalcó con firmeza cuando separó sus labios, Sasa sólo asintió atontado – Debemos salir de aquí, Sou aún está en aprietos.

Eso basto para que Mako volviera a enfocarse en el contexto, se pusieron de pie y salieron de ahí de un solo movimiento con la velocidad de Sasa. Alzaron la vista, en las raíces en altura podía verse a Inuyasha bamboleado la espada mientras era atacado, Makoto estuvo a punto de correr en su ayuda cuando , de la nada, Suzuki lo empuja hacia atrás exclamado que tuviera cuidado. Entremedio de ambos acababa de pasar un águila que fracasaba en su intento de lastimarlos.

-¡Viene de vuelta! –Anunció Suzuki cuando la vio girar.

El águila voló directamente hacia Suzuki y, unos cuantos metros cerca de ella, se transformó en una pantera con garras y dientes afilados, Koishikawa ya creía que la tendría sobre sí, pero Makoto actuó con su velocidad habitual y la sacó a tiempo de ese aprieto. La pantera cayó al suelo de forma pesada, sus ojos mostraron claras intenciones de volver a atacar, pero Makoto se apresuró a propinarle una patada en el costado, la cual causó que se alejara un par de metro a misma vez que regresaba a su cuerpo humano, al verla se dio cuenta de que había olvidado que no era más que una muchacha. Sin embargo, volvió a olvidarlo pronto cuando hoyó el grito de Suzuki, del cielo caía delgados fierros de metal que buscaban atraparla, estuvo ansioso por ir en su ayuda, pero de pronto un lobo se le echó encima, la muchacha volvía al ataque.

Suzuki corría mientras los fierros caían tras ella siguiéndole de cerca la huella, miró hacia el cielo, pero no había nadie, los fierros caían con tal ángulo que demostraba que los estaban arrojando desde tierra firme. Quiso hacer algo para detenerlo, pero dada su condición no podía hacer nada más excepto correr. De pronto, se hoyó un gran estruendo desde la altura y una gran ventisca la empujó hacia el costado acompañada de polvo y algunos escombros, Inuyasha acababa de lanzar el Kaze no Kizu, pasaron unos segundos y el estruendo volvió a aparecer, fueron dos veces.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Aún mantenían sus manos sujetas, con cada cuadra que avanzaban Kiseki parecía más apurado en alejarse del departamento que habían abandonado, no habían dicho nada desde entonces. Por un momento creyeron que no saldrían de ahí sino por la fuerza, tal como habían hecho todo hasta ese punto, sin embargo, habían confiado en ellos, les permitieron seguir con su camino juntos a pesar de las posibles consecuencias. De pronto, Kagome no aguantó más la confusión en su cabeza y detuvo el paso, haciendo que por el agarre Kiseki fuese jalado de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con duda.

-¿Por qué haces promesas que no vas a cumplir?

-No he hecho ninguna que no vaya a cumplir.

-¿Cómo qué no? – Para ella era evidente que eso era una mentira.

-No, no lo he hecho – respondió con seguridad – la razón por la que he prometido lo que he prometido es porque sé que puedo cumplirlo.

-¿Entonces te arrepentiste? – Preguntó desviando la mirada – porque no te culparé si lo haces… está bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo hiciste? – Su semblante esta serio, ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces por qué crees que yo sí lo hice?

-Porque le hiciste esa promesa a tu hermano… Le dijiste que seguirías siendo tú hasta el final.

-¿No lo ves? – Preguntó como si fuese evidente – haciendo esto es la única forma de que yo pueda ser capaz de cumplir esa promesa, si las cosas fueran diferente, no hubiese podido hacerla. Esta opción es la única que me garantiza seguir siendo yo hasta el final.

.-

.-

.-

.-

A Yuiko no le quedó más que saltar para evitar el golpe directo del ataque de su enemigo, para poder sostenerse iba a hacer que naciera otra raíz desde la más grande, sin embargo, nunca contempló que Inuyasha saltara junto con ella, vio sus ojos decididos, la rabia estaba escrita en todo su rostro, sintió miedo, hizo que del suelo creciera rápidamente una raíz que llegara a clavarle el estómago como una provecha, hizo el movimiento mientras caían, pero antes de que la raíz pudiese estar cerca de Sou Inuyasha, éste había vuelto a agitar su espada liberando su poderosa técnica.

Aquellos estruendos hicieron que Teru dejara de atacar a Mako y volviera a transformarse en una águila para acercarse a Yuiko, el polvo estaba por todo el lugar, era imposible contemplar el resultado del feroz ataque, no obstante, el viento no tardó en hacer que la escena se aclarara, y Teru pudo visualidad el cuerpo de su compañera con múltiples contusiones y heridas mortales, había sangre negra saliendo de su nariz y boca, ya no había esperanza para ella, por lo que, llena de rabia, Teru tomo la decisión de abandonarla y volar hasta donde estaba Touma, estaba segura de que pronto encontrarían la forma definitiva de venganza.

Taneda Yuiko respiraba con suma dificultad, le dolía hacerlo. Había tratado de moverse, pero le fue imposible, tal como si fuese una tarea para los dioses, así que pensó en que quizás podría lograrlo con ayuda de las raíces, pero ya no le quedaba energía ni siquiera para eso, estaba acabada, lo sabía bien, y lo supo incluso mejor cuando vio al águila marcharse y abandonarla. Oyó pisadas en los escombros, sabía quién era, trato de pensar en cosas positivas, en buenos recuerdos de infancia, en su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, sin embargo, la sombra de la muerte la estaba cubriendo de tal forma que el terror le hacía imposible evocar aquellas buenas memorias. El sucio rostro de Inuyasha pareció ante ella, se las había arreglado para tener una buena caído, irónicamente de seguro sus propias raíces le habían ayudado en eso. Se sintió terrible, no había cumplido su misión, no había podido honrar a Kusawa Shizuku-Sama, eso la ponía triste. Los ojos de Inuyasha se clavaron en ella, era imposible escapar a esa mirada, y, de pronto, sin siquiera darse cuenta, dejó de respirar.

.-

-¿Estás bien? – Se apresuró a preguntar Mako cuando volvió a estar junto a Suzuki, ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta – al parecer Sou se encargó de la líder y los otros han huido.

-Volverán – aseguró ella poniéndose de pie – eso es seguro, hay que advertirle a los demás. Vamos por Sou.

Sasa la sujetó de la cintura y corrió en búsqueda de Inuyasha, cuando lo encontraron ya se estaba alejando del cuerpo inerte de Yuiko, se veía lastimado, pero dentro de todo bien, más que nada era las suciedad la que adornaba su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó con los otros? – Preguntó de inmediato.

-Huyeron – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no es bueno – respondió registrando sus bolsillos en busca de su celular.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Suzuki para asegurarse de que realmente fuese así.

-Sí, y ahora estoy mucho mejor – miró a Sasa – ya te he ayudado, me debes mi paga.

-¡Cómo si no lo hubieses hecho por propio deseo! - Se quejó Sasa sabiendo que sí o sí lo hubiese ayudado igual.

-Pero ahora tú tienes algo que yo quiero – respondió – dime dónde está, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

-¿Dónde está quién? – Suzuki aún no se enteraba de nada.

-Teo, este idiota se lo ha llevado – tan pronto lo dijo Suzuki devolvió la mirada sorprendida a Makoto - así que ahora dime dónde está.

-Ya no lo sé con seguridad, pero si quieres te ayudaré a buscarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero que lo hagas!

-¡Espera! ¿Y me decías a mí que era una cambia bandos? – preguntó con un deje de ironía.

-Esto no se trata de bandos, se trata de lo que pensé que era correcto – respondió Mako con sinceridad.

-Pero de todas formas lo estás traicionando ahora – respondió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto es porque me ayudó a salvarte, se lo debo, no lo haría de otra forma, estoy seguro que esos dos me entenderán.

-Como sea, sólo dime la pista para encontrarlo – apresuró Inuyasha mientras marcaba un número de teléfono.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – Susurró Suzuki mientras Inuyasha esperaba que alguien le respondiera de la otra línea.

-Tranquila, en cuanto los encontremos los volveré a ayudar a escapar – sonrió Sasa respondiendo por lo bajo – esa parte no está en el trato.

-Kozu, tengo una pista para encontrar a Teo, además te tengo noticias de… - Inuyasha comenzó a hablar por el auricular, pero fue interrumpido.

-No es necesario, ya lo encontré – respondió con voz calmada.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás con él? – estaba ansioso.

-No, lo deje ir.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! – se exaltó.

-Tranquilo, ven aquí y te explicaremos todo con calma.

-¡Dame la dirección!

Tan pronto se la dieron colgó el teléfono y corrió alejándose de ese lugar, ni siquiera se despidió de sus dos acompañantes, quienes quedaron algo perplejos por ese extraño comportamiento.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te necesita? – Preguntó Suzuki con algo de duda.

-Al parecer… - murmuró, pero no tardó de pasar de ese tema – vamos al hospital, quiero que te revisen.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? Te dije que estoy bien.

-Te oí gritar, puede que estés herida y no lo sepas – insistió – además tienes magulladuras por la presión de las amarras.

-Pero…

-Vamos, será rápido, después podemos ir por algo de comer – los ojos de Suzuki se iluminaron al oír eso, realmente tenía hambre.

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – Preguntó Yamamoto mirando por la ventana.

-Lo que sea que quiera gritarme, me lo gritará aquí, así que ya te enterarás – respondió Ren echándose para atrás en el sofá.

-Iré a preparar un poco de té mientras tanto – informó Nell.

-Te ayudo – se ofreció Akatski siguiéndola hasta la cocina y dejando a los dos viejos amigos solos.

-Si te sirve de algo – habló Io acercándose al sofá – creo que tomaste la decisión correcta.

-¿De verdad lo crees? – Aún no sonaba seguro de ello.

-Sí – respondió sentándose a su lado – realmente lo creo, era lo mejor, así que no vayas a dudar cuanto tengas a Inuyasha gritándote en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – Rió un poco – el rígido y frío Io está más blando.

-El blando Ren está rígido y frío… - respondió él echándose hacia atrás tal cual él lo había hecho.

.-

.-

.-

Akito corrió por las calles sin importarle que la gente rehuyera de él debido a su apariencia, no tenía el tiempo de limpiarse o conseguir una tenida nueva, no, de eso nada, debía darse prisa ¿Qué estupidez habían cometido? Rogaba que lo que estaba pasando tuviese una explicación diferente a la cual pasaba por su cabeza, ya que si eso era así, sería casi imposible detener lo que estaba a punto de venir. Debía correr, debía correr, ignorar cualquier traba de su cuerpo y correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, porque estaba seguro que si perdía tiempo, estaría acortando el tiempo de esa persona, y, eso, eso era algo que no podía permitir. Iba a salvar a ese sujeto costara lo que costara, no le importaba nada más que ese objetivo.

.-

.-

Los tres hombres en la sala ya casi habían terminado con el té y los bocadillos que Nell les había dejado, no habían charlado mucho desde entonces, quizás estaban guardando fuerzas para enfrentar los gritos de reproche que les lanzaría Inuyasha.

-Quizás intente ir por ellos, así que habrá que detenerlo – habló Akatski de la nada, por supuesto los otros dos entendieron a qué se refería – contamos contigo Yamamoto.

-Será difícil, pero lo intentaré – contestó – de cualquier modo, si las cosas se ponen feas, también podemos llamar a Sasa.

-Ese escurridizo… - musitó Ren – aún tengo deseos de golpearlo.

-¿Desean más té? – Nell volvió a aparecer en la sala.

-Te tomaste el cabello – comentó Akatski al verla llegar.

-Sí, es que Teo había… - no alcanzó a terminar, un fuerte golpeteo sacudió la puerta.

-Nuestro invitado – comentó Yamamoto poniéndose de pie para abrirle a quién ya había comenzado a gritar, tal como se esperaba – tranquilo muchacho – soltó cuando lo vio entrar de un solo impulso, se veía claramente fatigado, Nell corrió a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-¡Explícalo! – Exigió - ¡Explica lo que has hecho!

-Lo dejamos ir – respondió Akatski en lugar de su padre, en ese lugar ya no había nadie cómodamente sentado.

-¿Cómo demonios cometieron un error como ese? – Inuyasha apretó los dientes, definitivamente era lo que él había pensado.

-No ha sido un error, recapacitamos y consideramos que esto es lo mejor.

-¡Recapacitar y una mierda! – Rugió justo en el momento en que Nell volvió a ingresar en la sala - ¡Lo han cagado todo! ¡Estúpidos idiotas!

-Inuyasha… - Ren consideraba que se debía razonar con él.

-Vamos, aún hay tiempo de atraparlos – Inuyasha iba a volver a marcharse, pero Yamamoto estaba en el paso - ¡Quítate de ahí!

.-

A mismo tiempo que la conversación seguía su curso, podía verse a la pareja corriendo en las calles de la ciudad, sus manos aún permanecían juntas, se negaban a soltarse.

.-

-Deberías empezar a escuchar – le contestó Io.

-No hay tiempo para escuchar, hay que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde – parecía estar controlándose para no golpearlo.

-Se acabó, Akito, es tiempo de dejar que las cosas ocurran.

.-

Mientras corrían, no pudieron evitar evocar la escena de aquel día en la vieja casa de campo, ya que al fin de cuentas, todo se reducía a lo que se había dicho ese día.

_-Toda esa culpa te destrozará… eres un hombre fuerte – sonrió de forma triste – pero no podemos engañarnos diciendo que saldrás adelante después de eso._

.-

-Sé que te preocupa mi hermano, pero él ha prometido que seguirá siendo él – habló Akatski tratando de darle tranquilidad.

-¿Eres idiota? – Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba pasando - ¡¿Acaso no lo conoces?!

-Me miró a los ojos, estoy seguro de que me dijo la verdad, él estaba seguro de ello, quiero confiar en él, Sou – afirmó Akatski – debo confiar en él.

.-

_-No me retractaré, Kagome – el tacto de sus manos le confirmaba que decía la verdad – no lo haré._

_-Lo sé… - guardó silencio unos segundos y luego lo miró firme – lo has pensado ¿No…? – Kiseki no respondió, pero mantuvo la mirada._

_.-_

-¡¿Qué no lo ves?! – Chilló Akito con algo de desesperación oculta - ¡Ese es el puto problema!

-Que mi hijo realice promesas que está dispuesto a cumplir no lo veo como un problema – entró a defender Ren.

-¡¿Y te has preguntado por qué está tan seguro de que la cumplirá?!

.-

_-Existe una última opción… - susurró Kagome sobre el tatami como si fuesen palabras condenadas._

_.-_

-No hay manera de que… - Ren iba a seguir con su contra argumentación, pero Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-¡¿Qué acaso no son su familia?! ¡Cómo es posible que no lo conozcan! – Rugió con enfado - ¡No hay manera de que Teo pueda soportar la muerte de Kagome, mucho menos si pasa frente a sus ojos!

-¡Él prometió que…! – Akatski se estaba enfadando, pero el enfado de Inuyasha era mucho más fuerte.

-¡Tampoco hay manera de que esté dispuesto a matar a inocentes! – Continuó - ¡Él no quiere eso, no permitirá algo como eso otra vez!

.-

_-¿Realmente la estás considerando? – Preguntó Kiseki._

_-¿Realmente existe otra opción?_

_.-_

-¡Teo no está dispuesto a nada de eso! – Gruñó - ¡Es por eso que sabe que puede cumplir esa estúpida promesa con la que tú te quedas tan tranquilo!

-Explícate porque no estás siendo claro – Ren estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Hay una forma de romper con ese destino!

-Sí, ya la intentó contigo y fue un fracaso – respondió Akatski teniendo fe en ello.

.-

_-No… en verdad nunca ha existido otra – se oyó la lamentable vos de Kiseki._

Aquella voz retumbaba en los oídos de Kagome mientras corrían, era tan cierto que quemaba, realmente nunca habían tenido otra opción más que esa.

.-

-¡Idiota, esa alternativa realmente no es funcional! – Gritó Inuyasha como si fuese obvio - ¡Sólo hay una forma de romper con ese destino, la misma que le asegura cumplir sus promesa hasta el final, la misma que les promete no separarse!

.-

_-Entonces es un hecho… -_ siguió el recuerdo de la voz de Kagome, podía sentir como sus manos se aprisionaban un poco más al recordar cuan apretadas estaban sus manos en ese momento –_ la única alternativa es…_

_.-_

-¡Morir juntos! – Rugió Inuyasha como si hubiese visto el final de los recuerdos de Kiseki y Kagome en esa vieja casa, la cual culminaba con esas dos palabras dichas por ambos en sincronización - ¡Eso es lo que quieren! ¡Eso es lo que van a hacer!

Las palabras de Inuyasha dejaron la habitación en frío, nadie en ese lugar había pensado en aquella alternativa hasta que él la mencionó, y lo peor de ello, era que era una teoría perfectamente posible, demasiado posible…

-Eso… - balbuceó Ren.

-¡¿Quieres perder a tu hijo?! – Inuyasha se abalanzó a estrujarle los hombros - ¡¿Quieres perder a Teo?!

-No… - aún no podía procesar lo que Inuyasha le había echado encima.

-¡Entonces ayúdame a encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde como para solucionar tu estupidez!

.-

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cuando se creía que ya todo estaba bien, fueron descubiertas las verdaderas intenciones de Teo y Kagome ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Acaso serán capaces de detenerlos? El carro de la montaña rusa esta llegando al final de su mayor acenso, luego seguiría la caída. <strong>_

_**Hola! Espero que el final del capitulo haya sido de infarto, pero dejaré que sean ustedes los que me digan sus impreciones en los REVIEWS, ahora quería darles una noticia, es DEFINITIVO, la sexta parte contará de 31 episodios más el epilogo, que sería el final. Debo decir que estoy satisfecha y feliz con lo que ha resultado, pero creo que el veredicto final de ello lo tienen ustedes mis lectores, no falta mucho para que ese momento llegue. Además, como ya bien mencioné, luego del capitulo final publicaré un Extra, en estos momentos me encuentro trabajando en él. Espero que amen esta historia tanto como yo, desde su comienzo a fin. BESOS.**_


	124. Chapter 124

**FernyInuBellamy: **Muchas emociones, pero yo creo que no tendrán comparación con las de este capitulo.

** o karla ibarra 100% fan: **Pensé que esa opción se tornaría obvia, me alegra que no haya sido de esa manera.

**miko kaoru-sama: **Sería más fácil, pero a Ren le aterra ver el futuro, porque siempre ve cosas que no quiere ver. Este capitulo lo dirá todo.

**MadeimoselleMichelle25: **No creo que llegues hasta aquí, tu comentario me hizo creer que sólo llegaste hasta esa historia y no quisiste continuar, lo cual se respeta. Sin embargo, quería decirte siertas cosas, que probablemente nunca leeras, pero quiero dejarlo de todas maneras. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, que te hayas enamorado de Kiseki junto como yo y que hayas apreciado el final que les di, no todos quedaron conformes, porque creo que no lo vieron con mis ojos, pero creo que tú sí pudiste hacerlo, y eso me fascina, muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que dedicaste en la lectura, sé muy bien que al principio la narración era pobre, así que lo que más agradezco es que ta hayas quedado leyendo a pesar de eso, un beso, y muchas gracias por decirme cómo te pareció la historia.

**Patt: **Oh dios, tantas preguntas y supociciones, bueno, supongo que ya sabras que no contestaré ninguna, simplemente te dejaré leer este capitulo DECISIVO jajaj. En cuanto a los personajes y sus historias, me alegra que te sientas tan comprometida, pongo todo mi corazón en cada una de ellos. No te preocupes por la extención, mientras tengas cosas que decir son bien resividas, en serio, amo los reviews como este, no me gusta los simples: "Me gustó, continua pronto", o sea, me animan, pero como que me dejan con ganas de saber qué les gustó y qué les pareció lo que ocurrió, tambien muchas gracias por valorar mi esfuerzo semana a semana, tu eres una de las personas que me a acompañado con el mismo ritmo que yo publico, y eso se agradese INMENSAMENTE, muchas veces tengo problemas para subir un cap, pero lucho hasta conseguirlo, por eso a veces me molesta un poco que no se den un tiempo para comentar un par de lineas, besos y abrazos.

**Laura: **Créeme, haré que los mocos se te caigan jaja, creo que imaginaras de qué forma cuando termine este capitulo.

**Aniita: **No seguiré escribiendo fanfic.

**jezabel: **Soy yo ¿Cómo puedes pensar que todo irá bien hasta el final? jajaj

**Diana: **Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero llegues a alcanzarnos antes de que llegue el final.

**Milu: **Gracias por valorar de esa forma mi trabajo, siempre intento que las cosas no seas típicas ni cotidianas, creo que no se puede hacer una buena historia sin sorpresas.

**Noelita Xp:** Me alegro que hayas llegado a tiempo para sentirte intrigada por, qué pasara, muy fome si sólo lo lees de corrido. En cuanto a tu pregunta, ya no queda nada, recta final totalmente, estamos en medio del climax climax jaja. Y sobre el PD, mmm, bueno, creo que eso se explica bien en el epilogo de "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida" en la carta que Kagome le deja, ellos se aman, se siguen amando de igual forma que siempre se amaron, pero... ellos se encontraron con las personas que eran específicamente para ellos, con la otra parte de su alma, con lo que ellos consideran VIDA, y frente a eso, cualquier otro tipo de amor se ve mediocre, así que todos esos sentimientos pasaron a ser una pura y sincera amistad de parte de AMBOS.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis:**Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

_**Vigésimo Noveno - **Sin aire, sin vida, sin alma... no hay nada._

_**.-**_

Makoto y Suzuki llegaron al hospital, esperaron un poco para que los atendieran, pero por suerte no había alta demanda así que fue bastante más rápido de lo esperado. Antes de eso no hablaron de mucho, sólo de la suerte que había tenido Suzuki de encontrar su celular en medio de los escombros cuando se iban yendo. Puede que hubiese mucho de qué hablar, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar.

La revisión también fue corta, además de magulladuras, Suzuki no tenía nada grave, y Sasa también se encontraba en buenas condiciones (Lo revisaron después de que Suzuki insistiera). Se despidieron de quienes los atendieron con amabilidad y luego se marcharon en calma, llevaban alejándose un par de cuadras del hospital cuando Suzuki abrió su boca.

-Gracias… - habló con voz baja – si no fuera por ti, probablemente seguiría ahí…

-No tienes que agradecerlo – respondió él mientras seguían caminando.

-Claro… eres Sasakawa Makoto – dijo ella mirando hacia otra dirección.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Que el buen Sasa jamás abandonaría a alguien que necesitase de su ayuda – contestó con una sonrisa un tanto decaída.

"El buen Sasa" había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado algo como eso, o "Eres un buen muchacho" o "un buen chico", al parecer, su personalidad era el ejemplo de un buen hombre, el ejemplo de alguien que siempre hace lo correcto, de alguien confiable y cosas como esas… Y en verdad quizás siempre había sido así, recordaba que cuando niño su madre siempre le decía que no era bueno abandonar a alguien que necesitaba de ayuda, ese pensamiento se incrusto en él como un tatuaje hasta el presente. Sus movimientos siempre habían sido dirigidos según ese tópico "Se un buen muchacho Makoto", como decía su madre, y así había sido, pero… ese día, el jamás pensó en que estaba ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba. Cuando vio a Koishikawa Suzuki en esa posición, sólo se sintió desesperado, como si su vida dependiera de que ella saliera de ese lugar sana y salva. Quería volver a verla paseándose con sus piernas descubiertas, verla enfadada, verla siendo sarcástica mientras gritaba, verla ocultando sus sonrisas, ver el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas adornadas por tenues pecas. Él no pensó en lo correcto, no razonó, fue instinto.

-No fue por eso – respondió de forma tajante al momento de detener su paso. Ella había alcanzado a dar un para, se volteó hacia atrás y lo miró con algo de sorpresa – no fue por algo como "El buen Sasa".

-¿Qué estás…?

-Te quiero – la interrumpió con determinación, sus ojos se clavaron en ella, la dejo sin aire – y sólo digo te quiero porque sé que detestarías si te dijera tan pronto lo que realmente creo que estoy sintiendo – Makoto se lo estaba diciendo con seriedad.

-¿Lo que estás… sintiendo? – Aún se veía aturdida por esa confesión.

-No creo que esto sea simplemente querer a alguien – sus ojos permanecían clavado en los de ella, quien no sabía ni qué decir, ni cómo actuar después de algo tan inesperado.

-Yo… - iba a decir algo, pero de pronto, el sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

Era el celular de Suzuki, a pesar de los golpes seguía encendido y funcionando, lo sacó de su bolsillo con lentitud y miró la pantalla para saber quién era, en cuanto lo leyó se puso un poco nerviosa. Sasa avanzó un paso, al ser más alto, también pudo ver de quien venía la llamada "Izuma Kouta".

-¿Es tu novio? – Mako aún mantenía el semblante serio. Ella asintió, el teléfono seguía sonando en su mano, mientras ellos dos guardaban un silencio sepulcral, finalmente dejo de sonar y el silencio se agudizó un poco más - ¿Le quieres? – Preguntó de la nada, Suzuki mantuvo la mirada gacha, Makoto lo atribuyó como una afirmación – pero dormiste conmigo… - las rodillas de ella temblaron – si tienes sentimientos hacia él ¿Por qué lo lastimas de esa forma? – ahora el rostro de Mako también tenía tristeza, ella seguía sin mirarle – si quieres a otro ¿Por qué me aceptaste? – Sintió aquello como algo aplastante - ¿Estás jugando o guardas sentimientos por ambos…? – Ella no respondió y el celular volvió a sonar mostrando el mismo nombre en su pantalla - ¿No vas a contestar? – Ella seguía sin dar señales, así que levanto su mano para intentar tocarla, pero tan pronto lo intentó, ella retrocedió. La vista de Sasa se volvió amarga, ya comprendía – ni siquiera un poco… - musitó – tu no me quieres ni siquiera un poco.

Aquello hizo que Suzuki alzara la vista de pronto, sus ojos estaban húmedos y aquello aumentó un poco más cuando vio la triste sonrisa de Makoto frente a ella, el teléfono seguía sonando en sus manos y ella seguía sin decir nada.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sasa con el mismo triste semblante – es mi culpa por amar a quien jamás lo hará.

Aquello estremeció a Suzuki, Sasa lanzó una última sonrisa en forma de despedida y se volteó, comenzaba a alejarse cuando volvió a oír su voz, pero no iba dirigida hacia él, ella había cogido el teléfono, estaba hablando con su novio, con aquel hombre llamado Izuma Kouta, sintió rabia, pero más que nada una inmensa desolación, no quería oírlo, no quería oír cómo ella le decía cuanto le echaba de menos o cuanto lo quería, iba a echarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo… el llanto de Suzuki al teléfono lo detuvo "Lo siento, lo siento mucho", soltó ella en lágrimas, Mako se volteó levemente ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? "De verdad lo siento" dijo ella antes de colgar, entonces Sasa pensó que quizás se estaba disculpando por haberle traicionado con él, que ella estaba llorando por la culpa de haber hecho algo como eso, y sintió ganas de alejarse nuevamente, no quería oír lamentaciones sobre algo que para él había sido inolvidable.

Iba a irse.

-¡A Izuma-kun…! – Lo volvió a detener su voz, ahora iba dirigida a él, sin embargo, en esa oportunidad no volteó – a Izuma-kun lo conocí en la plaza en que se me confesó, antes de eso, yo jamás había visto a Izuma-kun – la forma en que sonaba el nombre de ese hombre en sus labios le hacía sentirse más hundido, no quería oír cómo ella lo nombraba – a mi realmente no me gustan las cosas tan despampanantes que él hizo para llamar mi atención, pero yo no dude en aceptar ser su novia.

-He oído que el amor a primera vista sí existe – comentó Sasa con la espalda rígida.

Suzuki volvió a guardar silencio y Makoto pensó que ya era suficiente de eso, avanzó un paso más y ella volvió a hablar esperando que no se fuera.

-Eso ocurrió el día después de que fuimos a ver a Kagome y discutimos – Sasa dejó de moverse – estaba tan enojada conmigo misma, no podía soportarlo, y luego… luego apareció Izuma-kun y sentí que la solución a mis problemas se presentaba en bandeja de plata – el llanto de Suzuki estaba volviéndose más intenso – y todo fue bien por un tiempo, pero luego nos encontramos en la cafetería… y todas esas sensaciones que tanto me desesperaban volvieron a mí – Makoto se volteó lentamente, Suzuki tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas – y me odie un poco más, porque ya no podía echarle la culpa a Kagome de mis errores – la visión de Mako se hizo borrosa en los ojos de Suzuki – era mi culpa, por ser tan tonta, por no haberlo controlado… así que te odie a ti por haberlo provocado…

-¿A mí…? – Musitó Sasa con torpeza.

-Así que intenté alejarte insultándote y llamándote Koto, pero todo lo que hacía terminaba rebotándome y me lastimaban a mí… tus palabras siempre dolían, tu voz molesta y raspada, sólo a mí me tratabas así – Suzuki apretó la tela de su ropa – y luego pasó esa noche, y me odie todavía más por permitir que pasara… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Debo detenerme, es mi culpa, es mi culpa – lloró más hondo – debo dejar de enamorarme de los hombre que sólo miran a Kagome.

Una ráfaga hizo volar sus cabellos, Sasakawa Makoto ahora estaba a dos centímetros de distancia, su sombra la cubría por completo.

-No la estoy mirando – soltó con urgencia llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Suzuki – desde que mis ojos se posaron en ti, no he podido mirar a ninguna otra dirección que no sea la tuya – las lágrimas de Suzuki aumentaron a pesar que él intentó quitarlas – Suki (también es amor en japonés)… Suki – susurró besando dulcemente sus mejillas –Suki.

-¿Estás molestándome? – Comentó ella comenzando a dejar de llorar, él rió – yo también… yo también amo a Makoto – dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Con esas sencillas palabras Sasakawa Makoto se sintió el rey del mundo, sonrió de forma amplia mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, era feliz, podía asegura que ese fue un momento de plena y absoluta felicidad, no podía comprender cómo algo tan sencillo podía hacerle sentir tan pleno. Había pasado del más profundo abismo a tocar el cielo con sus manos, era definitivo, sólo ella podía causar semejantes emociones en él. Jamás se había sentido así, ni siquiera con Kagome, y eso hacía el hecho un poco más sorprendente y bello. No se había dado cuenta de cómo había pasado, pero pasó, y en ese instante estaba agradecido de ello.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, reían mientras las personas pasaban junto a ellos mirándolos de forma extraña, pero ellos no lo notaron, de hecho, no lo habían hecho durante toda su plática en espacio público, estaban bien siendo sólo ellos.

Era todo paz y tranquilidad… hasta que el teléfono de Sasa comenzó a sonar. En un principio pretendieron ignorarlo, sin embargo, la insistencia del llamado les hizo cambiar de parecer. Sasa vio la pantalla, su cara de alegría se puso un tanto más seria, y contestó.

-Sou – soltó Sasa al contestar, pensó que seguramente le cobraría el favor.

-¡Corre, deben encontrar a Teo y Kagome lo antes posible! – exclamó el otro extremo del auricular, sonaba agitado, posiblemente iba corriendo.

-¿No se supone que ya los habían encontrado o algo así?

-¡Estúpidamente los dejaron ir!

-Sou… - trato de decirlo con calma - ¿No crees que es tiempo de rendirse? Al parecer ya eres el único insistiendo, deberías…

-¡Van a suicidarse! – Exclamó Akito, aquello dejó Mako perplejo - ¡Ellos van a matarse Sasa, planean morir juntos!

-Espera… qué… - estaba absorto.

-¿Qué sucede? – Suzuki había comenzado a preocuparse.

-¡Si no los encontramos ahora, vamos a perderlos a ambos de una sola vez! – Inuyasha sonaba desesperado - ¡Por favor, ayúdanos Sasa!

-¡Los buscaré!

-¡Gracias! – La llamada se cortó.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Insistió Suzuki con algo de nerviosismo al ver la cara pálida de Mako.

-Esto se salió de control… dice que están intentando matarse… dice que…

-¡Qué!

-Ellos van a matarse, Suzuki… - aquello le hizo sentir culpa por haber secuestrado a Teo y llevarlo con Kagome.

-¡Hay que pararlos! – Comenzó a jalarle la ropa para que avanzara, él aún estaba algo confuso - ¡Makoto no hay tiempo para meditar, vamos!

Ella tenía razón, Sasa se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su estado y se concentró completamente en el nuevo objetivo. No podían permitir algo como eso.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Akatski corría con desesperación por las calles llevando consigo de la mano a Nell, se había separado de su padre, haciendo más grupos cubrirían un mayor perímetro en la búsqueda. No había dejado de correr desde que abandonaron el departamento de Nell, buscaba y miraba en todas direcciones con la esperanza de ver otros cabellos cenizas entre la multitud y gritaba el nombre de su hermano esperando que oyera su voz, que lo oyera y sintiera deseos de regresar, de no seguir por ese camino que sólo lo llevaría hasta un eterno precipicio y volver junto a él. Ya no tenía mayor conciencia de su alrededor, lo único que quería era a Teo, lo único que buscaba era a Teo, lo único que añoraba era su hermano gemelo… Por eso la luz roja del semáforo no era visible para él.

-¡Cuidado! – Chilló Nell logrando atajarlo antes de que siguiera avanzando.

Se oyó la advertencia de los automóviles que cruzaron sin más, Akatski al fin dejó de moverse, Nell lo tenía prisionero de sus brazos y apoyaba la cara en su espalda, ambos podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, el bamboleo de sus corazones.

-Necesitas calmarte – la oyó decir, pero la verdad era que su voz temblaba.

-Es mi culpa… esto es mi culpa, si yo no…

-¡Es mi culpa también! – se apresuró a decir.

-No, no – se agarró la cabeza mientras negaba – yo debí ser más fuerte, debí negarme a lo que decías, a su cara de perro triste, Inuyasha tiene razón… ¡Soy su hermano, cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta! – Nell lo sostuvo con más fuerza – He visto su inestabilidad y también la locura de esa mujer ¡Cómo es posible que no…!

-¡Porque uno no piensa eso de quienes amamos! – Chilló ella para que dejara de culparse – Teo-chan está asustado, no sabe qué hacer, está actuando desde la desesperación y nosotros debemos traerlo de vuelta – Akatski seguía temblando – cómo cuando éramos niños ¿Recuerdas? Tan impulsivo y asustado… él se refugia en esas cosas… vamos a recuperar a nuestro Teo-chan, Akatski, sólo necesitamos tener fe. Ya verás cómo todo vuelve a ser como antes, ya verás cómo nuestra familia sigue intacta.

-Sí… lo conseguiremos… - comenzó a asentir de forma nerviosa.

-¡Sí, eso es!

-Sí… sí… - seguía repitiendo Akatski mientras volvía a tomar su mano y se echaba a correr nuevamente.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Corrían, seguían corriendo, nuevamente corrían… aquello ya se había vuelto parte de su vida, parte de ellos, correr era todo lo que podían hacer, correr era su fuerza, su libertad, y pronto… pronto todo eso se apagaría de forma definitiva. Sus piernas ya estaban cansadas de correr.

El celular de Kagome no había dejado de sonar desde hace un buen rato, el plan silencioso era ignorarlo, sin embargo, su persistencia los inundaba, los hundía… que sonara una y otra vez sólo podía indicar que alguien ya se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer. La vergüenza y el miedo no les dejaba atender la llamada, la urgencia por concluir lo planeado antes de que algo saliera de una forma incorrecta era latente. No obstante, aquella melodía comenzaba a calar profundo... así que se detuvieron.

-Hay que cogerlo… - susurró Kagome agitada por el ejercicio.

Kiseki miraba al frente, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus pulmones trataban de entregarle el aire que le estaba faltando, tuvo segundos de dudas, pero finalmente se volteó a verla con su palma libre extendida, indicando que le entregara el aparato. Kagome lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo pasó sin siquiera mirarlo. Él lo recibió y contempló la pantalla, tragó saliva, la miró con un ligero temblor en sus pupilas, luego contestó.

-Akito.

-¡… Teo! – la voz sonó agitada, era una clara señal de que estaba corriendo.

-He hablado con mi familia.

-Yo también he hablado con tu familia – la voz sonó dura.

-…he comenzado a pensar – un risa torpe y algo lastimera adornó su cara – que quizás no es tan bueno que me conozcas tanto…

-Esto es una estupidez – soltó con firmeza – detente, piensa en tu familia, piensa en Kagome, piensa por una puta vez en tu vida.

-Lo hago, pienso mucho, lo sabes…

-¡Entonces piensa en lo correcto!

-¿Y qué es correcto, Akito? ¿Qué es lo que contentara a todos? ¿Acaso existe una respuesta que no lastime a nadie…? – Sonó triste – tú y yo sabemos que no… no existen respuestas correctas.

-¡Los has engañado!

-No, no lo he hecho… estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, estoy asegurándome que su recuerdo de mí nunca cambiará, esto también lo hago por ellos… y por ti también…

-¡¿Por mí?!

-No quieres verme de esa forma…

-¡No quiero verte muerto, idiota! ¡Estúpido bueno para nada, te exijo que traigas tu trasero de regreso en este instante!

-Te he hecho pasar por momentos horribles…

-¡Espera…!

-…A pesar de que soy tu mejor amigo no he sabido cómo ocupar correctamente ese lugar…

-¡Basta…!

-…Desearía tener más tiempo, más momentos que compartir, más instantes para recompensarte…

-¡No sigas! ¡No sigas! – Sus gritos se oían más fuertes, más desesperados, él no quería oír eso, no quería oír una despedida.

-… pero se terminó, me marcho Akito…

-¡Por favor, piensa en…!

-Has sido una maravillosa parte de mi vida, por eso…

-No te atrevas… - sonó una súplica.

-Gracias…

La conexión fue cortada.

-¡Teo! ¡TEO! ¡TEO!- Inuyasha seguía llamándolo a pesar de saber que nadie respondería.

Las emociones se le subieron a la cabeza, aquello había sido su despedida, su adiós definitivo y perpetuo. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que habían llegado a eso, se sintió devastado. Se agarró la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo, pero nada, no le venía ninguna solución a la cabeza y eso era espantoso. Por primera vez volvió a mirar a su costado, Kozu Ren estaba ahí, tieso como una tabla, sin que hubiesen tenido que contarle la conversación él ya sabía en qué había concluido, tampoco podía creerlo, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, que lo succionara por completo.

-¡Haz algo! – De pronto Inuyasha había saltado sobre él, lo tenía por los hombros - ¡Muévete y haz algo! – Él apenas podía siquiera articular palabra - ¡Vamos echa un vistazo, cualquier cosa, ve algo, mira!

-Yo… - Estaba como idiota.

-¡Me niego a rendirme! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Ahora busca en tu interior y dame algo que pueda usar! – lo zamarreó un poco más.

-Inuyasha – Yamamoto trató de suavizar la situación.

-¡No te entrometas! – Le rugió Inuyasha para luego volver a dirigirse a Ren - ¡Piensa en algo!

Ren hizo el intento de concentrarse, se sentía atrapado, como si ninguna solución fuese a presentarse sobre él. Estaba forzando una visión, estaba tratando de ver algo, pero lo único que conseguía era ver una y otra vez las imágenes de destrucción que estaban bien alojadas en su cabeza.

-¡Cualquier cosa, Kozu! – Insistió Inuyasha, él externalizaba toda la desesperación que había en el interior de Ren.

Entonces, de un momento a otro lo recordó, aquél lugar, aquella sensación que le revolvió el estómago, ya sabía dónde ir.

-¡La pasarela!

.-

.-

.-

.-

Teru había estado corriendo con la silla de ruedas desde que se habían alejado del galpón destruido, pasó por baches y hoyos sin detenerse, e incluso entre la multitud, estaba consumida por la rabia, por la impotencia, nada había resultado como ella había querido, nada estaba teniendo un buen curso desde aquella noche en la que Kusawa Suzuki había muerto.

Touma trató varias veces de detener las ruedas con sus manos, pero sólo conseguía lastimarse, aquella muchacha se negaba a detenerse hasta encontrar a alguna de las personas que estaba buscando. Apretujaba las manijas de la silla mientras la empujaba en su carrera, a la vez iba murmurando insultos, maldiciones, advertencias de que todo terminaría a su favor, ocasionalmente su voz de dirigía a Touma, recalcándole que no era momento de rendirse, que aún quedaba un largo camino, que no se preocupara porque el hecho de que jamás pudiese volver a hablar en su vida sería recompensado, las personas correspondientes serían condenadas por sus pecados, que estaba segura de aquello porque ellos mismo serían los que se encargarían de ese hecho.

La vida de Teru se había enfocado en ese plan, no había nada más frente a ella, nada más en su futuro, ese era el único camino y, sólo después de que éste estuviese cumplido, ella sería capaz de pensar en algo que no fuese aquello.

-Ya verán todos esos pecadores, Touma – aseguraba – van a arder en el infierno, se arrepentirán de todo lo que han hecho. Ya verán.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Hace un rato ambos habían dejado de correr, habían encontrado el lugar, no estaba planeado, pero algo les decía que ese debía ser el lugar… Una amplia avenida con una alta circulación vehicular y, por encima, una firme pasarela construida un poco más alto de lo normal, o más bien, bastante más alto… Apretujaron un poco más el agarre de sus manos e iniciaron el acenso por las escaleras, luego caminaron lentamente hasta casi la mitad de la pasarela, donde por debajo de ella los vehículos pasaban con mayor velocidad, se acercaron temerosos a la orilla mientras otras personas transitaban normalmente por ese lugar.

Fue una sensación cercana al tiempo detenido, era como si todo a su alrededor se moviese muy lento, pero dentro de ellos todo fuese muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Sus manos seguían firmemente agarradas, ambos podían oír el corazón palpitante del otro, un corazón temeroso y conocedor de que su fin estaba cerca.

-No puedo moverme - soltó Teo con la vista fija en los enormes camiones que pasaban.

-Yo tampoco – contestó Kagome notado que la más pequeña cosa que se metía en ese lugar era destruida.

-Pero vamos a hacerlo ¿No? – la miró, la vio asentir con lentitud, el miedo los tenía paralizados.

-Vamos a hacerlo – afirmó para luego mirarlo, luego lo repitió – vamos a hacerlo.

-Si no lo hacemos ahora, no lo haremos nunca… - ella asintió varias veces con rapidez.

Teo comprendió que era el momento, esperó que las personas que estaban cruzando la pasarela tomaran algo de distancia e hizo una pequeña barrera fe fuego, primero de un lado de la pasarela, para que los que venían por un lado ya no pudieran cruzar y los que venían por el otro retrocedieran lo suficiente como para fabricar la segunda barrera, Kagome creyó oír algunos gritos asustados, pero más que nada estaba pendiente de los movimientos de Teo, del más mínimo movimiento de sus músculos, sería la última vez que lo contemplaría siendo ella, así que quería hacerlo hasta el último instante, prestarle la máxima atención que un ser humano pudiese prestarle a otro.

-¿Deberíamos decir algo? – El miedo en la voz de él era perfectamente perceptible.

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Qué te amo?

-Pero eso ya lo sé – ella sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Pero será la última vez que te lo diré siendo yo.

-Entonces puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras – sonrió de forma dificultosa, eso era triste.

-Te amo – dijo luego de agarrar la mano que ella tenía libre – te amo de una forma que no sé cómo podría expresar en palabras.

-Te amo… como un hombre ama al oxigeno – lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos – como un pez ama al mar, como las estrellas aman la galaxia…

-Más o menos así – intentó sonreír, pero fue imposible, así que soltó sus manos y le agarró la cabeza para hundir los labios en los suyos.

Fue un beso profundo y añorante que hizo que las lágrimas se deslizaran por las mejillas de ella y que las rodillas de él temblaran. Intentaron trasmitirlo todo en ese último beso, volar alto siendo ellos una última vez. Luego de ese día, estaban seguros de que volverían a encontrarse alguna vez, en un tiempo lejano, en una escena y contexto diferente, en un lugar que quizás sí les traiga felicidad, en un sitio en el que quizás sí pudieran perdurar, en un tiempo y lugar donde su amor no fuese un pecado. Pero lo sabían, en ese tiempo y lugar, todo comenzaría de cero y ellos no serían capaces de recordar lo que habían sido hace años atrás, todo ese dolor, esa pena y esa crueldad se perdería en el tiempo, en el aire… sin embargo, esa pérdida también se llevaría el amor, las alegrías, los momentos, la pasión… todo sería borrado como si nunca hubiese existido, como si eso nunca hubiese estado vivo. Eso era la muerte, sus almas volverían a encontrarse, pero de cualquier forma era la muerte para ellos… La muerte de unos amantes al cual el destino no los quiso unidos. La historia de una eternidad esfumada.

Se separaron lentamente, alimentándose por una última vez del sabor de sus labios, respirando sus alientos unidos por una última vez. Tomaron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, no sonreían, no sabían cómo hacerlo. Soltaron uno de los agarres, él quedo sujeto a ella por su mano izquierda y ella quedo sujeta a él por su mano derecha. Dejaron de verse, su vista estaba en el paisaje que ofrecía ese lugar, una brisa llegó a revolver sus cabellos y a dejar sus frentes descubiertas por unos segundos, apretaron el agarre y avanzaron un paso, ahora estaban pegado a la baranda, el agarre tembló, pero no se hizo menos débil, inhalaron hondo, profundo, queriendo sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de esa vida que estaban dispuestos a abandonar. Y lo hicieron, juntos subieron sobre la baranda de la alta pasarela, se oyeron algunos gritos de alarma detrás del fuego proveniente de los curiosos que se habían quedado, allá abajo nadie se enteraba de nada todavía, los vehículos transcurrían con normalidad, con despreocupación, el recorrido de todos los días no tenía por qué cambiar, ese no tenía por qué ser un día diferente, pero ciertamente, lo era, ese día era totalmente diferente a todos. El día ya se iba, el cielo ya tenía sus particulares tonalidades anaranjadas y rojas, la población pretendía regresar a sus hogares, ya podía notarse algo de la presencia de la luna.

"¡Van a saltar!" se escuchó un chillido, "¡Se van a matar!", "¡Qué alguien haga algo!", "¡Sáquenlos de ahí!", "¡Policía, Policía!", y el ruido de las ruedas veloces por el pavimento, de las pequeñas ventiscas que generaban el paso de camiones y automóviles con prisa. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Kagome, por unos momentos se sintieron paralizados por el miedo. Un paso y todo se acabaría… Habían tantas personas de quienes no se despidieron… tantas personas a quienes quisieron decirle algo, personas a las que quisieron abrazar, personas que quisieron sentir junto a ellos una última vez… tanto que dejaban, tanto que abandonaban… ¿Podrían perdonarlos alguna vez? ¿En el futuro podrían sonreír al recordar sus nombres? ¿Los recordarían? ¿Los olvidarían…? Qué triste era todo, que agobiante era… como si una mano de largas garras estrujara fuerte sus corazones, como si un agujero negro hubiese succionado todo lo que estaba al interior de su abdomen… sí, era un triste desenlace para una larga historia de amor… pero por lo menos, era el final que ellos mismos habían elegido.

Una vez más apretaron el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados, sintieron el viento algo frío en sus rostros, giraron sus cuellos y se contemplaron.

-Estoy aterrado – confesó él.

-Yo también – respondió ella sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

-No sé… si esto puede ser considerado como… nuestra eternidad – le costaba hablar, estaba intentando no llorar – pero mi amor por ti es eterno – intentó que aquello saliera con firmeza a pesar del temblor de su labio inferior – ¡Mi amor por ti es eterno! – exclamó con su cuerpo aún más tenso.

-Somos nuestra eternidad – contestó ella intentando sonreír, él hizo lo mismo – juntos…

-Juntos… - repitió después de haber asentido, se tomaron de ambas manos y se miraron de frente – juntos… - repitió con aún más temblor en su voz, los agarres tiritaban.

-…Juntos – más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Estaban listos, era el momento, sólo bastaba el último movimiento para acabar con todo, estaba totalmente decidido…

-¡TEO!

El grito se oyó como un aullido - ¡TEO! – Los ojos de Kiseki se expandieron a tope, y el temblor de sus manos se volvió mucho peor - ¡TEO! – la voz fue como una un huracán en su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres decirle algo? – Oyó la pregunta susurrante de Kagome, él negó rápidamente con la cabeza, volvió a oír su nombre en un grito desesperado, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar, sus ojos aterrados seguían fijos en ella.

Los gritos se oyeron más fuertes, más frenéticos y más cercanos, ahora alguien también gritaba el nombre de ella, era Inuyasha. Temblaron como si fuesen dos personas muriendo de hipotermia, el miedo se los estaba comiendo vivos, la vergüenza por ni siquiera poder mirarlos los consumía.

-Ahora o nunca – soltó Kiseki apretando aún más su manos, era probable que la sangre ya no bombeara a través de ellas.

-Ahora – soltó ella sintiendo que el alma se iba de su cuerpo.

Más gritos llamándolos, ya parecían estar junto a ellos.

-Ahora – repitió Teo.

-Ahora –repitió Kagome.

Los gritos estaban a su lado.

-¡Ahora! – gritaron juntos.

Y se dejaron caer… se entregaron a la muerte.

.-

.-

.-

Cuando Akito me hizo concentrarme y pensar en dónde podía estar mi hijo, de pronto todo se volvió claro, yo sabía dónde estaría, sabía en qué lugar terminaría, porque yo pasé por ese lugar y lo sentí, sentí el peso que tenía sobre mí, la carga… ya que ese lugar, podía ser el lugar que se llevara a mi hijo para siempre.

Ahora sabemos hacia dónde dirigirnos, sin embargo eso no nos tranquiliza, eso está lejos de tranquilizarme, simplemente hace que todo se vuelva más urgente. Mientras corro, de verdad, siento que toda mi vida se ha reducido a esto, siento que por estos instantes he vivido, siento como si toda mi existencia se estuviese justificando en este momento. Si no logró salvarlo, si no soy capaz de detenerlo… entonces mi vida entera no ha tenido sentido, me convertiré en nada más que una partícula, en un deshecho del universo.

Nos estamos acercando y algunos gritos vienen a mis oídos "¡Qué alguien los detenga!", "¡Policía, Policía!", ya podía ver la pasarela, había algo de fuego en los dos extremos, una clara huella de su presencia, lo busqué de forma urgente, entonces… los vi… lo vi… vi a mi hijo de pie sobre esa baranda tomando la mano de Higurashi Kagome. Grite, mi garganta expulsó su nombre de una forma desgarradora mientras me apresuraba para alcanzarlo, me hice paso entre la gente, y volvía a gritar, expulsé una y otra vez su nombre desde mi garganta, sentía que su nombre me desgarraba por dentro. Comencé a subir las escaleras, él no volteó a verme a pesar de que seguí llamándolo, no obstante, sabía que él sabía que yo estaba ahí, mis ojos sólo estaban fijos en él, era imposible que no pudiese notar el aumento en el temblor de su cuerpo cuando yo comencé a gritar su nombre.

Akito venía cerca de mí, lo sé, también lo oí gritar, pero no sé bien qué tan cerca, yo no podía mirar a otra dirección, no podía dejar de correr, sentía que si mis músculos se detenía lo más mínimo o sí mi vista se desviaba tan sólo un poco, sería el fin.

Finalmente termine las escaleras, comencé a correr al centro, las llamas los tapaban un poco, pero mis ojos aún estaban fijos en él, hablaban, me fije en ella, ya que Teo me mostraba su espalda, lloraba, pero había un brillo de decisión en sus ojos que hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo. No había duda, iban a hacerlo. No importo absolutamente nada, de un brinco atravesé por el fuego, ni siquiera cubrí mi rostro, grite su nombre con toda la fuerza de mi estómago y, entonces, los vi caer… pero mi cuerpo fue incapaz de detenerse.

.-

.-

.-

Las manos de él y las manos de ella seguían firmemente aferradas a pesar por el azote del brusco movimiento en el aire, se miraban de frente, cara a cara, el rostro de Kagome seguía empapado en lágrimas que aún no dejaban de desbordarse por sus ojos, los ojos de Kiseki comenzaron a humedecerse. Ella miraba hacia arriba, él miraba hacia abajo. El impacto contra el suelo y la velocidad de los vehículos nunca se había producido, ellos seguía su rápido recorrido por debajo de ellos, pero ahora tocaban las bocinas, era imposible no ver a tres personas colgando desde la pasarela.

Ren se había negado a permitir que eso sucediera, no le importó nada, ni siquiera se detuvo a analizarlo, simplemente actuó. Cuando ellos saltaron, él se lanzó tras ellos, saltó, estiró al máximo sus brazos y sostuvo con fuerza la pantorrilla de Teo, estuvo a punto de no conseguirlo, pero lo logró, y en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta que no había servido de nada, porque ahora él igual caía junto a ellos, o al menos eso pensó por unos segundos hasta que sintió que alguien se aferró a sus tobillos con un abrazo, había sido Inuyasha, quien al igual que él, no le había importado nada y había traspasado la barrera de fuego justo un instante después que Ren. Tenía desde la cadera hacia arriba fuera de la pasarela, estaba intentando sujetarse con las piernas, pero el peso lo estaba arrastrando, Ren pensó que finalmente terminarían cayendo los cuatro, sin embargo, Yamamoto hizo su aparición justo a tiempo para sostener a Inuyasha, él le ayudaría a mantener la contención para que ninguno cayera al pavimento y terminara siendo pisoteado por las ruedas mortales. Todo había sido demasiado rápido.

-¡Súbenos Io! – Gritó Ren con algo de euforia.

-¡En eso estoy! – Respondió el aludido aun tratando de estabilizarse con el peso.

-No llores… está bien – Ren oyó la voz de Kagome, la cual intentaba ser consoladora, pero era evidente que ella también estaba llorando – está todo bien… - Teo negó torpemente con la cabeza – está todo bien… no llores, por favor…

-Teo… - Ren intentó entablar conversación con su hijo, no hubo respuesta – Teo…

-Respóndele… tu padre te está hablando, Teo… - él volvió a negar con la cabeza y Ren volvió a llamarlo – dile algo…

-Por favor… - sonó la voz temblorosa de Teo – suéltame… ¡Suéltame, por favor, suéltame!

-No lo haré – fue rotundo.

-Suéltame, esto es lo que yo elegí – Teo seguía mirando a Kagome – no estarás cometiendo ningún pecado, sólo déjame ir… déjame ir papa, por favor…

-Dije que no.

Entonces Teo intentó moverse, volverse una carga incomoda, pero sólo consiguió que su padre se aferrara todavía más, "¡He dicho que no!", Gruñó fuerte.

-¡No vayas a soltarlo! – Grito Inuyasha desde su igual firme posición.

-¡Entonces te obligaré a que me sueltes!

-¡Teo! – Kagome pareció no estar de acuerdo con esa amenaza.

-¡Adelante! – Contestó Ren con fuerza - ¡Adelante, hazlo, puedes incendiarme por completo, puedes quemar toda la maldita construcción! ¡No importa lo que hagas no voy a soltarte! ¡Si tengo que morirme contigo lo haré, pero no te soltare! ¡Jamás te soltaré!

-¡¿No entiendes que…?!

-¡Eres tú el que no entiende! ¡No voy a soltarte! ¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE!

-¡TEOO! – Se oyó un fuerte grito, venía desde la vereda, junto a la avenida, era Akatski, iba corriendo junto con Nell.

-Se acabó, Teo… - soltó Ren – se acabó… no vamos a permitir que hagan esto.

Y era cierto, estaba todo acabado, no había forma de seguir avanzando después de eso, Yamamoto e Inuyasha habían comenzado a subirlos un tanto, todo se terminaba, o al menos eso pensaron. De un momento a otro, se oyó un estruendo más a delante, hubo sonidos de bruscos frenazos, automóviles patinando, la gente comenzó a gritar nuevamente, luego otro estruendo, esta vez más cercano, un largo y grueso fierro había caído desde el cielo y se había clavado en el capot de un automóvil causando que se desviara y chocara a otro, el resto de automóviles comenzó a frenar o a intentar esquivar el altercado, pero las maniobras realizadas a tanta velocidad y la alta densidad de vehículos no fue una buena combinación, pronto la avenida fue un desastre, sobre todo porque la lluvia de fierros continuó, de hecho, la siguiente se dio sobre la pasarela, llegaron con tanta fuerza que la desestabilizaron, se movió por completo haciendo que todo el esfuerzo por subir a los que colgaban se volviera en vano, regresaron a como estaban antes e incluso quedaron peor, Inuyasha soltó un poco a Ren, el agarre de este hacia su hijo se deslizó hasta el tobillo y ahora Kagome colgaba sólo de una mano.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Exclamó Yamamoto con fuerza mientras sacaba toda la fuerza que tenía tratando de sostenerlos. Estaba nervioso, ya veía que en cualquier momento la construcción se venía abajo.

-¡Son esos mocoso de mierda! – Respondió Inuyasha enseñando las encías por la fuerza que estaba realizando al tratar de sostener a quienes colgaban.

-¡¿Estás bien?! – Chilló Teo a Kagome - ¡No vayas a soltarte!

-¡Vamos a caer!

-¡No te sueltes! – chilló escuchando el ruido de la pasarela flaqueando, los gritos y el estruendo de los automóviles, ese ya no era un buen momento para hacer lo que pretendían hacer.

-¡Inuyasha no podrá sostenernos a todos por mucho tiempo!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Tu padre no te soltará, tienes que soltarme!

-¡Te dije que te callarlas!

Más fierros cayeron del cielo causando más estruendo y alboroto, Teo se dio cuenta de que no caían directamente desde arriba, sino que hacían una curvatura, por lo que seguramente el enemigo había estado jugando a la puntería todo ese tiempo, el objetivo eran ellos, el resto del caos no eran más que intentos fallidos. Hubo una explosión, un automóvil estalló, la fuerza de la explosión los azotó en el aire, todo era un caos.

-¡Tienes que soltarme, Inuyasha jamás podrá subir todo este peso!

-¡No voy a soltarte en medio de este infierno, estúpida! – Gruño fuerte sintiéndose desesperado al notar que sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse.

Miro en todas direcciones, ese lugar realmente se había vuelto un infierno de un instante al otro, por un momento temió por Akatski que se hallaba en la vereda, pero lo divisó protegiendo a Nell, por el momento estaba bien y eso era todo lo que importaba. Miró hacía arriba, el rostro de su padre estaba descompuesto, no había dicho nada desde que había comenzado la conmoción, lo llamó, pero éste no contestó, parecía temeroso de siquiera mirarlo, comprendió que nada bueno pasaría, un horrible presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Miró más arriba, Inuyasha y Yamamoto aún los sostenían, pero se veía que no podrían hacerlo por mucho tiempo más, además, el ruido de la pasarela flaqueando se hizo más intenso. Un camión en llamas pasó muy cerca de ellos, demasiado, casi había rosado a Kagome y a Teo. El agarre de sus manos se deslizaba cada vez más y la pasarela estaba a punto de derrumbarse, en cualquier momento ese desastre se volvía uno todavía mucho peor.

.-

.-

.-

-¡¿Qué estás esperando?! – Gritó Teru luego de la primera lluvia de metal - ¡Sigue atacado!

Touma no podía hablar, pero la miró algo preocupado, ese muchacha estaba lejos de ser lo que alguna vez había sido, no se mostraba ni un poco inmutada por el destre que habían provocado, parecía no haber culpa, como si cualquier cosa que hicieran estuviese perfectamente justificada. Touma dudó, quiso detenerse, porque algo le decía que eso no acabaría bien, pero Teru siguió gritando e insistiendo hasta el punto de insultarlo y amenazarlo, de lanzar palabras hirientes recordándole que nunca más sería capaz de lanzar una mísera palabra por su garganta. Así que continuaron…

.-

.-

.-

Sentía que tendría un infarto, se sentía colapsar al máximo, no sabía qué hacer, el caos había llegado de golpe, el paisaje, la visión de ese lugar lo ahogaban, no podía estar pasando, eso no podía ser verdad ¿Para qué había hecho todo lo que había hecho hasta ese punto? ¿Para qué? Se sintió insignificante, como una lacra, de un momento a otro su esfuerzo desesperado se volvió completamente inútil. Ese caos, los gritos, los estruendos, el atardecer a punto de acabar, los fierros, todo, todo eso ya lo había visto antes en imágenes cortadas, en vistazos fugases que terminaba en la más lamentable de todas su visiones, por eso sabía lo que vendría, sabía que pronto el fuego lo consumiría todo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, había huido tanto de ese instante y, finalmente, estaban atrapados en medio de él. Ese era el lugar, ese era el momento, estaba seguro, cada átomo de su cuerpo lo sabía, no tenía dudas, su instinto se lo estaba gritando… estaban en el sitio de la tragedia, ese sería el lugar en que Kagome moriría en los brazos de Teo y éste enloquecería hasta un punto desgarrador.

Vio a Kagome, ahí estaba, ese listón rojo sujeto a sus cabellos, el mismo que siempre estaba en el golpe de imágenes. El estruendo continuó, todo se volvió aún peor, la gente corría y gritaba, vio a Akatski al otro lado de la calle, lo vio intentando proteger a Nell, quiso gritar "Huye" quiso gritarle que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera, quiso grito "Huye antes de que la furia de tu hermano te alcance", pero estaba asustado, asustado de cualquier mínima acción que hiciera desencadenara el huracán.

.-

Finalmente llegó otra lluvia de metales, en esa ocasión la puntería había mejorado, los fierros iban directamente a ellos, no obstante, Yamamoto lanzó un rayo que los hizo saltar cargados de velocidad a otras direcciones, se libró de los que los atacarían directo, pero no de otros que fueron a dar contra puntos clave de la pasarela. De partida, al defenderse ya había desestabilizado la estructura humana que tenían formada, pero esa preocupación se fue por el drenaje en cuanto oyeron el fuerte crujir de la construcción, y, de un momento a otro, comenzó a desplomarse sobre la caótica avenida.

Toda la emoción y el caos habían hecho olvidar a Teo que podía volar, había suprimido esa información en su interior para no verse tentado a usar esa habilidad al momento de dejarse caer por la pasarela, pero las cosas habían cambiado, la situación era otra, así que extendió sus alas de golpe, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, la sacudida de la caída de la pasarela hizo que Teo y Kagome se soltarán, de hecho, Io también soltó a Inuyasha y Ren soltó a su hijo, sólo Inuyasha había sido capaz de mantener su agarre. Se oyó el grito de Akatski y Nell al verlos caer. Pasó como en cámara lenta, de pronto todos estaban sobre el aire a la espera de ser arrastrados por la gravedad. Teo se estiró en aire para alcanzar la mano que había soltado en contra de su voluntad, su corazón estaba trabajando al mil por ciento, en cuanto sus manos habían dejado de tocarse el presentimiento que había tenido cuando vio el rostro de su padre se masificó ¿Por qué tenía esa cara? ¿Por qué se veía tan descompuesto? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso ese era el lugar? ¿Acaso estaban en medio de su visión? Sintió una urgencia desesperada por regresar el nudo de sus manos.

-¡SUJETALA! – oyó la desesperada exclamación de su padre, fue cómo si le hubiese gritado "No la dejes morir", y todos en ese lugar se dieron cuenta de ello.

Los ojos de Kiseki estaba fijos en los abiertos ojos de Kagome, ambos intentaron alcanzarse mientras la gravedad aún no hacía lo suyo, las alas de Teo se había abierto por completo, su mano tocó la de Kagome, ambos sintieron el tacto de sus dedos, ahora él sólo tenía que sostenerla y ella no caería, pero por desgracia, en ese preciso momento, un fierro fue a dar directamente con su ala izquierda, se clavó en ella y la fuerza y velocidad con que el metal venía hizo que el cuerpo de Kiseki se fuera con él, y sus manos dejaron de tocarse, ahora se alejaban. Las pupilas de ambos se expandieron, ambos vieron el terror en los ojos del otro, sabían lo que venía.

-¡KAGOMEEE! – Aulló Kiseki cuando el fierro se lo llevó y la gravedad comenzó a tragársela.

Aquellos instantes se sintieron eternos, Ren vio todo en cámara lenta, cómo su hijo intentó sostenerla y como aquel ataque enemigo lo había destrozado todo, oyó su grito desgarrador, su hijo sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, la vida de la mujer que tanto amaba se iría frente a sus ojos, él siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora le tocaba vivir ese momento, y por cómo había gritado su nombre, estaba claro que no era capaz de afrontarlo. Así como estaban las cosas, Takeda Teo sería consumido por la desgracia, por el inconmensurable dolor de ver morir a la mujer que amaba más que a su propia alma. Ren lo sintió, iba a perder a Teo, la esencia de su hijo se extinguiría para siempre, el horror ante ese hecho inundó sus huesos y músculos. No, no podía permitirlo, se negaba a ver esa tragedia.

Comenzó a sentir el peso de la caída, vio el rostro de resignación en Kagome. No, no podía permitirlo. Agarró la mano de Akito, quien se había negado a soltarlo, y, con toda la fuerza que tenía lo lanzó en dirección a Kagome –"¡Protégela!" – le gritó antes de soltarlo. Akito fue lanzado como un proyectil en su dirección, Kagome lo miró asustada, pero Inuyasha no vaciló ni un segundo, había comprendido que estaba en sus manos el cambiar la visión de Ren y se aseguraría de no malgastar semejante oportunidad, rodeó a Kagome en sus brazos y la protegió justo antes de que cayeran sobre el techo de un auto abandonado, el impacto fue duro, pero estaban bien.

Mientras eso había ocurrido Io había agarrado a Ren en el aire y había utilizado sus poderes como amortiguador del golpe, y Teo había ido a parar a la otra dirección de la avenida.

No obstante, la caída no era lo único de lo cual debían preocuparse, los escombros de la pasarela comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, Inuyasha iba a utilizar su cuerpo para proteger a Kagome, pero la preocupación por Inuyasha había sido el remedio para curarla del miedo, por lo que fue capaz de cubrirlos con un campo de energía antes de que los escombros los tocaran.

-¡Estás viva, estás viva! – Exclamaba Inuyasha en jubilo mientras sus dedos se hundían en la melena suelta de Kagome - ¡Kagome estás viva! – se veía tan feliz y emocionado como un niño recibiendo el regalo esperado en navidad.

-Estoy viva… - musitó aún con la sorpresa en su cuerpo – estoy…

-¡Estás viva! – volvió a exclamar con fuerza y alegría.

Suprimió el dolor que existía en su cuerpo y se levantó ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Vio a su alrededor buscando a quienes habían caído con ellos a misma vez que informaba que ellos estaban bien. Vio a Ren poniéndose de pie de forma dificultosa y se dispuso a bajar de encima del automóvil arruinado junto a Kagome.

-¿Dónde está Teo? – Buscó Kagome sintiendo que esos segundos de separación habían sido eternos.

-¡Lo buscaremos! – Respondió Inuyasha, aún se sentía demasiado feliz como para que cupiera preocupación en él.

-¡Akito! – Escuchó el llamado de Ren - ¡Kagome! – Comenzó a avanzar en su dirección con una pierda un poco coja, no había caído muy bien.

-¡¿Dónde está Teo?! – Repitió Kagome, pero esta vez iba dirigido al padre del mencionado, ella caminaba en su dirección, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¡Kagome! – Era una voz algo asustada, la reconoció bien y una enorme sonrisa salió de su rostro mientras buscaba la dirección de la cual provenía - ¡Kagome! - se oyó un poco más fuerte, a lo lejos pudo ver su silueta, mostraba un rostro angustiado - ¡Kagome! – volvió a exclamar cuando la vio, pero ahora sonaba algo mejor.

Ella comenzó a correr en su dirección y Teo hizo lo mismo, de pronto reducir la distancia entre ellos se sintió como una necesidad vital. Ren se sintió aliviado, la sonrisa en sus rostros le hacía sentir que toda la tormenta había pasado. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en ella sus pupilas se agrandaron y por un segundo entro en un estado de trance, en su cabeza había visto la explosión y las partes de los volar, un escombro iba cayendo directamente sobre Higurashi Kagome.

-¿Qué has visto? – Preguntó Io, quien ya había presenciado aquel rostro más de una vez y sabía lo que significaba.

No obstante, Ren ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar, a pesar de que le dolía mucho el pie, se aventuró a la carrera, comenzó a correr en dirección a Kagome tal cual su hijo lo estaba haciendo, Teo aún se encontraba a mucha distancia de ella, estuvo seguro que él sería capaz de llegar antes de que lo hiciese su hijo. En ese momento, se escuchó un estruendo que hizo que Inuyasha se sobresaltara, miró hacia atrás, tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza y esquivar una rueda que llegó desde el aire. Junto con aquella rueda cayeron algunos fierros y tuercas, también voló una puerta de automóvil, Io la vió, Ren la vió, Teo la vió, incluso Inuyasha la vió mientras esquivaba la rueda, sin embargo, quien más debía verla, no la vió. Kagome estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar a Teo como para siquiera darse cuenta de que algo había estallado, desde luego que menos se fijaría que una parte de aquello iba a caer justamente sobre ella.

-¡KAGOME! – Gritó Kiseki exigiéndole a sus piernas correr tal veloz como lo hubiese hecho Sasakawa Makoto, pero la verdad, era que jamás sería ni un cuarto de lo rápido que era él, y una segunda verdad era, que aún estaba demasiado lejos de ella como para poder ayudarla. Eso lo desesperó, y fue evidente en su rostro.

Ella se dio cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado, no entendió por qué, pero no tardó demasiado en descubrirlo, una sombra se posó sobre ella, miró hacia atrás, sus pupilas se expandieron, se encontró de frente con los vestigios de lo que alguna vez formó parte de un automóvil, ahí, justo sobre ella, listo para impactarle en la cara en el próximo segundo, ni siquiera alcanzaría a cubrirse. Sus parpados se apretaron por inercia, no quería ver lo que le sucedería, suficiente era con sentirlo, no obstante, en cuanto lo cerró sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado y un azote que le hizo despegar los pies del suelo por unos instantes, escuchó un fuerte estruendo y luego sintió el dolor de una caída.

-¡Kagome, Kagome! – Siguió oyendo los gritos de Teo que se acercaban cada vez más.

Una mano algo urgente se posó sobre su mejilla, ella seguía con los parpados cerrados, temerosa de ver lo que había pasado, estaba tendida en el suelo y había alguien muy cerca de ella, le apretó la cara, parecía querer comprobar si estaba bien - ¿Kagome-chan? – oyó la voz preocupada de ese hombre, así que empezó a abrir lentamente sus parpados, comenzó viendo borroso, pero podía notar que había una melena azabache sobre ella, sus ojos grises estaban clavado en ella esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

En ese preciso momento alguien cayó junto a ellos con urgencia - ¡Kagome! – Chilló fuerte y preocupado, ya no era una visión borrosa, ahora podía ver a padre e hijo casi encima de ella esperando alguna respuesta de su parte.

-¿Estoy… bien? – Preguntó ella preocupada de que eso sólo fuera imaginación suya.

-Estás bien – contestó Ren con una sonrisa aliviada.

-¡¿Estás segura?! – Exclamó Teo con preocupación mientras ella se reincorporaba un poco - ¿No te has golpeado? ¿No te duele? – parecía nervioso, sus manos estaban recorriendo toda la cabeza de Kagome asegurándose que realmente estaba bien.

-Sí, me pegué… - contestó mientras Akito e Io llegaban corriendo junto a ellos - … pero estoy bien – parecía que aún no fuese capaz de créelo, miró a Ren que tampoco se creía del todo que había logrado llegar a tiempo para quitarla de en medio de la trayectoria de ese proyectil – estoy bien.

-¿Está bien? – Le preguntó Teo a su padre con esperanza en su voz, Ren sabía que aquella pregunta tenía un significado más profundo que sólo el tiempo presente - ¿Está bien ahora? – era claro que se estaba refiriendo a la negra visión de su padre.

-Sí, Teo – sonrió al ver su expresión de profundo alivio – Kagome-chan está bien.

-¡¿Lo has oído?! ¡¿Lo has oído?! – Exclamó sosteniendo el rostro de Kagome y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella – estás bien, ya está todo bien – comenzó a reír con una incredulidad mezclada con un enorme alivió a misma vez que le daba un firme beso en la frente – vas a estar bien – sintió que todo el peso que llevaba a cuestas se desprendía de golpe, era como si de repente su cuerpo fuese mucho más liviano, como si aquello que oprimía con persistencias sus pulmones se hubiese marchado, se sintió como si fuese nada más que una ligera pluma, y, de pronto tuvo fe en que todos sus problemas se habían acabado, que todo al fin se había solucionado de la manera correcta, que la felicidad comenzaba en ese instante - ¡Ella va a estar bien! – Exclamó con euforia mirando a Akito - ¡Se acabó, se acabó!

Inuyasha se agarró la cabeza como si no pudiese creer que algo tan maravilloso como eso era posible, comenzó a reír al igual que su amigo, eso era bueno, jodidamente bueno, ahora todo estaría en el lugar que debía esta, regresarían y todo sería bueno nuevamente, sintió un alivió incalculable en su corazón, no tendría que perder a ninguno, las cosas no podían ser mejor

-¡Tengo que decirle a Akatski! – Exclamó Teo mirando a su padre.

-Sí, tenemos que decirle – rió contentó – debemos hacerlo.

-¡Akatski! – Lo llamó alzando la vista para encontrarlo - ¡Akatski!

-¡Teo! – Chilló éste en respuesta, estaba saliendo desde detrás de un árbol de la vereda, probablemente lo había usado para refugiarse. Estaban a unos setenta metros de distancia.

-¡Está bien! – Chilló con fuerza, aún estaba de rodilla junto a Kagome.

-¡¿Qué?! – Akatski no había logrado oírlo.

-¡Kagome está bien! – Grito con brillo en sus ojos luego de haberse puesto de pie.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – el mayor de los gemelos no estaba seguro de lo que había oído, así que le preguntó a su novia que estaba detrás de él, aún mantenía su listón en el lugar de siempre como si aquel escandalo jamás hubiese pasado.

-Dijo que Kagome-chan está bien.

-¿Eh? – La miró con sorpresa y luego giró rápidamente el cuello para mirar otra vez a su hermano.

.-

Ren parecía feliz, escuchaba a sus hijos mientras miraba a Kagome, ella no parecía poder creerlo, se sentía sumamente aliviado, contemplo su rostro y, por alguna razón, sus ojos se desviaron a su cabello.

.-

-¡Papa dice que Kagome va a estar bien! – Exclamó Teo con fuerza mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire.

.-

-¿Qué… pasó con tu listón? – Ren llevó una mano temblorosa hasta su cabello.

.-

-¡¿Lo dices en serió?! – Gritó Akatski con alegría e incredulidad.

.-

-¿Qué listón…? – Musitó Kagome.

.-

-¡Lo digo en serio! – Akatski vio la hermosa sonrisa de su hermano menor, aquella que siempre le había visto en la cara, aquella con la que habían crecido, aquella sonrisa que podía conquistar al mundo entero antes de que toda esa tragedia iniciara - ¡Se terminó, todo está bien ahora Akatski! – Akatski lo creyó completamente.

.-

-El rojo… el que tenías amarrado en el cabello – la mano de Ren aún temblaba buscando algún rastro de aquel listón.

.-

-¡¿Lo oíste?! – Akatski se volteó de inmediato hacia Nell, ella sonrió de forma amplía, el alivio estaba claro en el rostro de ambos - ¡Todo va a estar bien!

.-

-¿El de Nell? – Respondió algo preocupada por el cambio en Kozu Ren – creo que se me salió en la caída - El rostro de ese hombre se descompuso, el aire le faltó. Las imágenes de siempre volvieron a su cabeza.

.-

Akatski levantó a Nell en el aire y dio dos vueltas, estaba eufórico, al igual que su hermano, sintió que todo estaba solucionado, que de ese punto en adelante todo sería perfecto. Bajo a Nell y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

.-

-¿Qué sucede? – El corazón de Kagome dio un vuelco, Akito e Io notaron que pasaba algo, Ren estuvo mudo un par de segundos.

-¡TEO! – exclamó con fuerza.

Teo había estado mirando en dirección a su hermano, riendo por la forma en que había sostenido y girado a Nell en el aire ante la alegría de la noticia, se había sentido incluso más contento y satisfecha al ver eso, estaba tan perdido en la alegría, que su cuerpo se estremeció cuando oyó la voz angustiada de su padre. Se volteó a verle, su rostro descompuesto no cabía en medio de esa felicidad, sus ojos se clavaron en él, estaba temblando.

-Me equivoqué… - musitó pálido.

.-

-¡Tenemos que ir allá con Teo! – Soltó Akatski con una amplia sonrisa.

.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Teo sintiéndose horriblemente nervioso.

.-

Akatski volvió a besar rápidamente a Nell para luego darse la vuelta.

.-

-No es Kagome… - la voz le temblaba.

.-

Akatski se echó a correr hacía su familia, Nell lo siguió desde atrás con una sonrisa.

.-

-… Nunca fue Kagome – una lagrima se escapó por la mejilla de Ren.

.-

"No es Kagome, nunca fue Kagome", aquella palabras resonaron en los oídos de Takeda Teo y la pálida imagen le quitó el aliento. Lo comprendió, comprendió a la perfección lo que quiso decir. Un golpe adrenalinico lo inundó, tenía que hacer algo, aún podía hacer algo. De inmediato se volteó, y el grito que lanzó inundó cada rincón de ese lugar -¡AKATSKII! – Gritó en advertencia rogando que la historia aún no estuviese terminada. Luego… una inhalación cortada, un cuerpo paralizado, entumecido, unos ojos expandidos y un rostro horrorizado que hicieron que Akatski se detuviera de súbito. Había oído un ruido tras él, sin embargo, la visión del rostro espantado de su hermano le parecía más importante. Teo apretaba los dientes y su rostro se había descompuesto de tal forma que era evidente que estaba intentando no llorar.

-¿Teo…? – Musitó preocupado, aún estaban a unos treinta metros de distancia.

Akatski vio como los ojos de su hermano se humedecían y una lagrima se escapaba por su mejilla, luego miró a su padre y a los demás que se encontraban detrás de él, parecían atónitos, Kagome incluso se había tapado la boca evitando que se le escapara un grito. No comprendió lo que pasaba, no lo hizo, hasta que oyó su voz…

-A… kats… ki…

Nell lo llamó, el sonido de su voz no se oyó bien y de pronto notó que Teo había estado mirando todo ese tiempo mirándola a ella, volteó lentamente… fue la imagen más horrible y espantosa que jamás hubiese visto o llegado a imaginar, su rostro se descompuso de una forma peor de la que se descompuso el rostro de Teo, las lágrimas no se esperaron a salir, lo inundaron de inmediato mientras ahogó el grito en su estómago… Nell estaba atravesada por un fierro.

.-

Touma lo había lanzado, había apuntado a Akatski esperando que su hermano lo viera morir de frente, pero como estaba corriendo la puntería había fallado y, en vez de darle a él le dio a Nell que venía detrás de él, aquello había ocurrido justo en el momento en que Teo había gritado el nombre de su gemelo.

El fierro había caído desde el cielo y se había clavado en el pecho de Nell para luego salir por la parte baja de su espalda e incrustarse en el pavimento. Ella había quedado empalada por ese largo fierro hecho completamente de Wolframio, dejando una horrenda imagen en la memoria de todos.

-NELL – exclamó Akatski con fuerza a misma vez que se precipitaba hacia ella – NELL – volvió a exclamar mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia abajo aún con el metal incrustado en su cuerpo – NELL – ella lo miró algo aturdida – no te preocupes, vas a estar bien – comenzó Akatski, estaba de rodillas sosteniéndola, debido a la forma en que tenía el fierro no podía caer completamente – oigo la sirenas, una ambulancia estará aquí pronto – indicó, hace algún rato atrás que habían empezado a escucharse – te lo sacarán y estarás bien – dijo tratando de convencerla a ella y a sí mismo.

-Akats… ki… - un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir por su boca.

-No hables – soltó con nerviosismo, estaba temblando – no te esfuerces, ellos están en camino, ya verás que estarás bien, ya verás.

-Mira… me… - musitó ella levantando engorrosamente la mano hasta su mejilla.

-Te estoy mirando, te estoy mirando – soltó mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban a chorros por sus ojos, verla así era brutalmente desgarrador.

El grupo se quedó paralizado en su lugar mientras que Teo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reaccionar y comenzar a caminar torpemente hacia la pareja.

-Tus ojos… son como una ventana… a un mundo… maravilloso… - empezó ella mientras Akatski apretaba los dientes y las lágrimas seguían saliendo – desde la primera vez… que los vi… tu magia… se apoderó de mí…

-No te esfuerces, Nell tienes que descansar, la ambulancia…

-Era una niña… - ella siguió hablando, más sangre salió de su boca – pero sentí… que desde hace… mucho, mucho tiempo… yo te había… estado… esperando… - de un momento a otro tosió y mucha más sangre salió de su boca y la mano que estaba sobre la mejilla de Akatski perdió la fuerza y cayó.

-No hables, Nell – las lágrimas no paraban, estaba destrozado – por favor… todo va, todo va… - decir que todo iba a estar bien se hacía cada vez más difícil.

-Estoy… tan agradecida… - a pesar del dolor ella sonreía – de haber sido… amada por… Akatski…

-No digas eso, por favor, no lo hagas – Akatski comenzó a apretar el agarre.

Teo había avanzado hasta estar a diez metros de ellos, imágenes de una vida con la compañía de Nell inundaron su memoria y las lágrimas silenciosas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas. Ella, la hermosa joven de corazón dulce, aquella que era su mejor amiga, aquella que era como su hermana, la joven que tanto respetaba y quería… ella, la que lo cuidaba, ella, ella estaba muriendo antes sus ojos, su luz se apagaba…

-He sido… muy feliz…

-No te despidas, por favor, Nell, no te… no te… - las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar.

-Akatski me ha… hecho muy… feliz…

-Por favor… esto no puede ser así, nosotros no podemos… nosotros… – no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo detener ese dolor.

-¿Yo… te he hecho… feliz…? – Preguntó ella.

-… Inmensamente – respondió sintiendo que el mundo se le derrumbaba – Nell me ha hecho inmensamente feliz desde el primer día que la conocí – ella lanzó una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

-…eso… eso… - ya no podía hablar, Akatski lo notó, el pánico lo inundó – eso…

-¿Eso qué? ¿Eso qué, Nell? – La movió un poco - ¿Eso qué?

-… es… - sus ojos comenzaron a opacarse.

-¿Eso es qué? ¡Eso es qué! – sus ojos se veían más opacos.

-… es… - su cuerpo se volvió tieso, en sus ojos ya no existía ni una huella de brillo.

-¿Nell? – Espero alguna señal, no le llegó - ¿Nell? – La movió suavemente, Teo se agarró la cabeza, él sí tenía claro lo que había pasado – ey, Nell – la sacudió un poco más, había dejado de llorar – respóndeme, respóndeme Nell – la sacudió más fuerte, pero su cuerpo seguía completamente tieso – Nell te estoy hablando, respóndeme – su cuerpo se volvió frío - ¡Respóndeme, Nell! – Exclamó moviéndola todavía más fuerte - ¡Nell! – Era inútil, sus ojos seguían abiertos, pero ya no lo estaban mirando - ¡Nell! ¡Nell! – Nunca más volverían a mirarlo - ¿Nell…? – Dejó de moverla, se quedó sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil - ¿Nell…? - su voz se sintió vacía.

-Akatski… - Teo lo llamó intentando ocultar su tristeza para poder contenerlo a él.

.-

-Está muerta… - musitó Inuyasha sin poder creerlo.

Ren estaba inmóvil en su lugar, desde su sitio, podía ver perfectamente el destello del listón rojo que adornaba los cabellos de Nell ¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado tanto? ¿Cuán imbécil podía llegar a ser?

.-

-Akatski… - Teo lo volvió a llamar acercándose un poco más, su hermano se veía derrotado, parecía en shock.

-¿…Nell…? – Aún tenía la mirada fija en su rostro inexpresivo - ¿…Estás muerta? – Preguntó en un susurró - ¿Estás…? – Sus ojos también perdieron brillo - ¿…muerta? – su respuesta fue, que no hubo respuesta.

.-

-Dile a Teo que regrese – musitó Ren con la vista fija en sus hijos

-¿Ah? – Kagome había estado llorando por la muerte de ella.

-Dile a Teo… que regrese.

-No, te equivocas, las visiones se te mesclaron, Akatski no tiene la habilidad de…

-Dile a Teo – la miró fijo y punzante – dile que regrese aquí, ahora.

.-

La respiración de Akatski comenzó a agitarse, se volvió fuerte y ruidosa, Teo volvió a llamarlo, pero él seguía perdido frente a la visión de esa mujer muerta en sus brazos.

.-

-¡En el cielo! – Exclamó Inuyasha al ver que una nueva lluvia de fierros se avecinaba.

-Dile a Teo… - insistía Ren.

-¡Yo me encargo! – Avisó Io mientras lanzaba una descarga que hizo saltar lejos al metal cargado, había estado a punto de caer sobre los gemelos, el destelló iluminó el cielo que ya estaba oscuro.

-¡Dile a Teo que regrese! – Gritó Ren agarrando el brazo de Kagome y asustándola.

.-

La respiración de Akatski se volvió peor, Teo lo volvió a llamar, pero no hubo respuesta, así que decidió actuar.

-¡Basta de locuras, Akatski no es capaz de…! – Akito había intervenido alejándolo de Kagome.

-¡Díganle a Teo que se aleje de ahí! – Gruñó más fuerte y un tanto más desesperado.

-¡Kozu-San! –Kagome intentaba calmarlo.

.-

Teo se acercó lo suficiente a su hermano y lo tocó.

.-

-¡Dile a Teo que…! – no pudo continuar, fue opacado completamente con lo siguiente.

.-

En cuanto Teo tocó a su hermano, todo lo que se había acumulado dentro de él explotó, Akatski lanzó un rugido ensordecedor, y, con la fuerza de ese grito, un volcán dio erupción, el fuego explotó de él, fue expulsado con fuerza causando que una gran llamarada subiera al cielo y se expandiera a todo su alrededor, quemando y rostizando todo lo que tocaba las llamas, y haciendo que la energía expulsada en ese grito lanzara lejos a Teo. Un mar de fuego inundó todo lo que estaba a 300 metros de radio de Akatski, atrapando y destruyendo todo lo que era tocado por él.

El infierno se desató. El demonio fue liberado.

.-

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La visión de Ren finalmente fue desatada, pero ha sido de una forma diferente a la esperada, el caos se ha iniciado ¿Serán capaces de detenerlo? <strong>_

_**Holaa! ¿Cómo están después de este capitulo? La verdad, es que yo quedé fatal después de escribirlo, es algo cruel, pero sentí que debía ser así, ahora sólo nos queda seguir con el climax para llegar pronto al desenlace ¡Estamos serca del fin! Besos, espero comentario muy largos con respecto a este capitulo, han pasado muchas cosas de principio a fin y todas muy diversas, quisiera saber cómo se sintieron en cada una de esas escenas. Nos leemos la próxima semana!**_


	125. Chapter 125

**Shapira Lullaby: **Sólo te faltó un apostrofe Chung Li Ch'uan. Exacto, Ren sólo tiene buenas intenciones y busca lo mejor para todo, pero como hemos visto, las cosas no tienden a salir como él las planifica, fue un muy buen análisis de la historia de los personajes, el sufrimiento del pasado y la inseguridad los convirtió en personas emocionalmente inestables, lo que los lleva a cometer errores que van agudizando esa inestabilidad (un claro ejemplo fue Teo). No seguiré con los fanfic, pero tenía planeado escribir una historia propia. Saludos.

**karla . leonardez o karla ibarra 100% fan: **Siento hacerte sufrir, pero creo que la historia sin sufrimiento no sería lo mismo jaja. 1) 21 años 2) En Chile.

**Laura: **Gracias, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a ese amor-odio que la gente me da jajaj.

**Ashley Higurashi: **Primero, gracias por comentar todos los capítulos que no habías comentado. Segundo, tu comentario del capitulo, bueno, la vida en sí es una montaña rusa, cuando crees que todo está bien algo viene y lo derriba todo (de igual forma pasa cuando todo esta mal). Saludos.

**Synergy: **Te diste cuenta que los pequeños detalles que parecen insignificantes siempre son la clave de todo, muy bien jajaja.

**Patt: **¿Aplaudiste? Y aquí cuanta gente diciendo que no dejaba de llorar jajaja, la desdicha de uno es la alegría de otro. Me has psicoanalizado, así cómo se supone que sorprenderé a mis lectores... ¿Porque sabías que moriría desde tan antes? Ni si quiera yo lo sabía en ese punto jajaj, sólo lo supe cuando llevaba 1/3 de la secta parte. Con respecto a las preguntas, no, Akatski no recuerda su pasado, en ese aspecto no es igual a Teo (Sería espantoso si lo hiciera). Las posibles masacres de Akatski te emocionan porque en el fondo extrañas a Chung Li Ch'uan, era un personaje único, a veces lo extraño, era más profundo de lo que se veía, me fascinaba. Veamos si en lo que queda de historia tus suposiciones también son sorprendidas. No hay que reprimirse, adelante jajaj

**Diana: **El premio es que a personas como tu termine gustandole tanto mi trabajo, con eso me doy completamente por pagada, muchas gracias por el tiempo que has invertido en esto.

**jezabel: **Te entiendo, fue un capitulo de multiemociones, escribirlo fue todo un desafio para mí, pero el hecho de que haya causado todo lo que quise provocar me deja satisfecha.

**Aniita: **Exactamente. Adoro el remolino de la muerte jaja.

**FernyInuBellany: **Sorprender a los lectores es lo que más me gusta, me alegra haberlo conseguido con la mayoría jajja. Espero que el mar de emociones se mantenga hasta el final, saludos.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis:**Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

_**Trigésimo - **Son los culpables, esto es por su causa, y por eso, cada uno de ustedes pagará con su vida, sobre todo tú, tú más que nadie. _

_.-_

-Tal vez deberías volver a llamar – sugirió Suzuki al notar que su búsqueda no estaba teniendo resultados – quizás ya los hayan encontrado o tengan alguna pista de su paradero.

-¡Tienes razón! – exclamó Sasa mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Makoto marcó a Akito, quien no contestó a pesar de que lo intentó cuatro veces, por lo que también marcó el número de Yamamoto, el de Kozu Ren, e incluso el de Akatski, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos cogió el teléfono. Eso hizo que se preocupara aún más.

-¡Llama a Kagome!

-No va a contestar.

-Puede que lo haga, quizás este asustada, puede que sea sensata y lo esté dudando – parecía esperanzada.

Mako no confiaba en eso, para él ni Kagome ni Teo tenían dudas de lo que hacían, era esa la razón de que llegaran tan lejos, no obstante, obedeció y marcó el número telefónico, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese colocarlo en su oreja un estruendo sonó a lo lejos y una gran ráfaga de aire los azotó, impresionados miraron a lo lejos, ya era de noche, pero en el horizonte se vió una fuerte luz proveniente de una gran llamarada de fuego que se extendió a lo alto y luego se expandió. Fue de tal intensidad, que Makoto tuvo que voltear y cubrir a Suzuki.

El pánico se propagó como esa llamarada, las personas miraban perplejas hacia esa dirección de la ciudad, comenzaron a marcar números en sus celulares, otros comenzaron a llorar y algunos a gritar que por ese sector había alguien a quién querían, un familiar, un amigo, un enamorado. Nadie sabía qué estaba pasando, sólo Makoto y Suzuki podían hacerse una idea de la respuesta, y no estaban felices de ello.

.-

.-

.-

.-

(M38 – Oblivion)

Aquel sentimiento, aquella herida y dolor en Akatski liberó algo oculto en lo más recóndito de su ser, lo extrajo de golpe, con la fuerza de una explosión atómica. De pronto se vio a sí mismo cubierto de fuego, a todo su alrededor sumergido en las llamas, y vio el cuerpo de Kurenai Nell que se quemaba sin que ni un solo murmullo de dolor saliera de sus labios. Sus ojos se expandieron, las lágrimas en sus mejillas se evaporaron, soltó el cuerpo de esa mujer, pues ya no sabía quién era ella, ahí no había nada, ella se había ido, Nell no estaba ahí, Nell ya no estaba en ninguna parte, había desaparecido, se había ido para siempre y jamás sería capaz de encontrarla otra vez.

De pronto, toda esa energía se deshizo, como si regresara a su cuerpo, algunas llamas locas quedaron en los alrededores, en los escombros, en los cadáveres de aquellos desafortunados que habían estado cerca. Miró sus manos intactas, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y, asombrosamente, fuertes llamas no tardaban en salir, luego las hizo desaparecer. Miró el cadáver de piel negra que aún se encontraba clavado al suelo. No era ella, ella no estaba, la había perdido… Sintió un vació abismante dentro de sí, como si le faltara una parte de su alma, estaba atónito, se agarró el pecho, dolía, era como si hubiese una mano retorciéndole todo adentro, sintió que el aire le faltaba ¿Realmente había pasado? ¿Eso era verdad? Lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos, recorrieron el camino de su mejilla y cayeron sobre sus manos… "La perdí" fue lo que pensó, "La perdí", musitó… luego, sus ojos se posaron en aquel fierro, seguía ahí, pero ahora quedaba poco de él, el calor lo había desintegrado un poco. Sus pupilas se clavaron en metal, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y el pensamiento cambió… "Me la quitaron", fue su última resolución.

.-

.-

-¡¿Están bien?! – Preguntó Kagome luego de unos minutos de que el fuego se marchó, no había querido quitar el escudo por miedo de que regresara.

Afortunadamente, cuando las llamas de Akatski se desataron Kagome fue capaz de crear un escudo protector que los rodeara a los cuatro. Estaba agotada, jamás le había sido tan engorroso conservar un campo de energía, es más, por un instante estuvo segura de que éste sería consumido por la energía de las llamas y todos perecerían incinerados en ese lugar. A pesar de la protección, el calor lo había atravesado, y se había sentido asfixiante, todos tuvieron que cubrirse a sí mismos guardando el terror de una posible muerte.

-¿El de tu visión era Akatski? – Inuyasha habló con incredulidad, tal como a Ren, jamás se le pasó eso por la cabeza.

Ren miraba al suelo, parecía estar pensado en qué hacer de ahora en adelante, en cuál era la mejor decisión, la mejor acción ¿Qué es lo que lo solucionaría todo? Pero qué era lo que se podía solucionar realmente, inocentes ya habían muerto, el caos estaba expandido, Akatski había perdido a su persona amada… Akatski… ¿Cómo se supone que lo curaría de ese dolor cuando ni el mismo se había curado de ese dolor? Se volvería loco, lo sabía lo había visto, y ahora, ahora acababa de escuchar un estruendo no muy lejos de ahí, nadie dijo nada, todos sabían de quién se trataba. Debía detenerlo, no podía permitir que su visión concluyera como él lo había visto, todo lo que a él le importaba dependía de ello.

-Busquen a Teo, no dejen que se acerque a Akatski – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y tú que harás? – Preguntó Akito, seguía con su misma cara de incredulidad.

-Yo iré por el mayor de mis hijos – contestó sin vacilación.

Kagome y Teo dudaron un segundo, pero luego se marcharon corriendo, estaban preocupado por Akatski y lo que estaba pasando, pero también lo estaban por el paradero de Teo, no sabían qué había ocurrido con él luego de que su hermano estallara.

-Ey… - Yamamoto fue único que no se movió – Ren.

-Ve con Teo, por favor cuida de él – se lo estaba pidiendo en serio.

-Era imposible que lo supieras, Ren – lo miró fijo, él desvió la vista – no tenías idea de que ambos podían dominar el fuego, era lógico pensar que el de la visión era Teo…

-Debí haber visto mejor – contestó – debí haber perdido el miedo y ver toda la visión exactamente como era.

-No es tu culpa – insistió Io, pero Ren se había dado media vuelta.

-Te lo encargo, haz lo mejor que puedas – pidió antes de salir corriendo.

.-

.-

.-

Una llama, otra llama, Akatski las lanzaba sobre los escombros mientras avanzaba, como quien levanta piedras buscando hormigas, mostraba un rostro inexpresivo y miraba atento en busca de algún movimiento, algún rastro de los culpables. Estaba anhelando que no hubiesen perecido en las llamas, quería verles la cara, quería verlos de frente. Y así fue, los vio intentando escapar de las cenizas, se estaban marchando sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Tal como en la destrucción de La Compañía, Touma había utilizado su poderoso metal para cubrirse a él y a Teru, había hecho un escudo magnifico, sobrevivieron, pero ya era tiempo de marchar, incluso Teru comprendió que ese era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Marchaban en dirección contraria al desastre cuando una llama se estrelló contra la silla de ruedas de Touma, quien salió disparado unos metros al igual que su compañera. Teru miró hacia atrás, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él todo su cuerpo tembló, era como si algo en su interior le gritara a todo pulmón que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera. Y lo hubiese hecho, sino fuera porque Touma le agarró la muñeca, él también había visto a ese hombre y había tenido la misma sensación, pero a diferencia de ella, él no podía lograr mucho al huir en su actual condición.

-¡Suéltame! – Rugió la muchacha mientras movía su brazo intentando liberarse, pero Touma la estaba agarrando con fuerza – ¡Suéltame! – Le volvió a gritar, y él la miró dejándole claro que no lo haría, iba a volver a gritarle, pero una voz tremebunda resonó casi sobre ellos.

-¿Son los responsables de esto? – Ambos alzaron la vista, sus ojos terroríficos estaban sobre ellos.

Akatski leyó la culpa en sus rostros, había encontrado lo que quería encontrar, levantó el pie y en el momento justo en que su talón se plantó sobre el brazo de Touma, Teru se convirtió en un águila y salió volando. Akatski le había roto los huesos, Touma intentó gritar, pero de sus labios no salió más que un lastimero y ronco gemido, el cual fue apagado rápidamente por una patada que le lanzaron en la cara y lo hizo rodar unos cuantos metros.

-¿Eres el del metal? – Preguntó Akatski mientras avanzaba hacia él.

Touma lo vio, olvido el dolor palpitante en su cara e hizo intentos por retroceder, estaba tan desesperado que apoyó la mano que tenía el brazo roto, el dolor le hizo llorar, jamás había creído que podría ver tan claramente sus huesos. Akatski se siguió acercando volviendo a formular la misma pregunta, Touma intentó retroceder con los pies, aún tenía sensible la pierna lastimada por Takeda Teo, pero la utilizó de todas formas, no le quedaba más aparte de eso.

-¡¿Eres tú?! – Insistió Akatski ya sobre él, estaba enojado y lo irritaba todavía más no tener una respuesta, lo agarró de las ropas y lo levantó de un solo movimiento - ¡Respóndeme!

Entonces Touma, aterrado, cometió un terrible error, con su mano buena le lanzó una bola de metal a la cabeza, la cual, para su sorpresa, fue detenida por una llama que nació justo al lado de su cara, como un escudo que se activaba aun cuando el propietario no sabía que estaba en peligro. La bola se derritió lentamente y sus trozos hirviendo comenzaron a caer a goterones en el pavimento. Touma dejó de respirar, le había dado su respuesta.

-Eres tú – susurró Akatski con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara.

Touma sintió terror, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, Akatski lo golpeó contra un automóvil abandonado que estaba cerca, los cristales se rompieron con el impacto, lo golpeó una segunda vez y una tercera, luego lo lanzó por los aires para que cayera de forma pesada. Touma intentó arrastrarse, pero su atacante no tardó en llegar, sin piedad le pisoteó la pierna buena, el hueso del muchacho crujió fuerte, tenía una nueva fractura expuesta, Akatski lo notó y aprovechó su oportunidad para torturarlo, agarró el hueso y jaló de él con brutalidad, el dolor fue tan intenso que logró oírse la voz de Touma al quejarse, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, la piel no había abandonado completamente al hueso, por lo que Akatski volvió a jalar con aún más brutalidad logrando arrancarle un largo pedazo de Peroné. Touma lloraba a mares cuando Akatski lo volteó de forma brusca y dijo – es tu culpa – para luego clavarle la punta del hueso en el estómago - ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó con frivolidad para luego sacarlo y volver a clavarlo en su abdomen, lo hizo cinco veces - ¿Acaso te duele? – soltó al mirar la cara horrorizada de su víctima, la cual no podía hacer nada más que llorar – me alegro – dijo con cruel sinceridad mientras volvía a clavar el hueso dentro de su cuerpo, ahora lo hacía en el corazón, se preocupó de mover su arma lentamente dentro de su órgano, asegurándose que le estaba propinando un dolor terrible antes de su muerte.

Akatski soltó a Touma para mirar al cielo, aún podía ver al águila escurridiza, la torpe se había quedado mirando el espectáculo pensando que de igual forma le sería fácil escapar en aquella forma, algo estúpido, porque Akatski ya la tenía de objetivo y no había forma de que la perdiera de vista. Antes de alejarse, Touma estaba en sus últimos instantes, pero él decidió adelantarlo, sin siquiera desviar la vista, plantó su talón sobre su cráneo, se lo reventó de una sola vez y luego lo dejó en el olvido como si hubiese sido basura. El segundo blanco estaba esperando su castigo.

Le lanzó bolas de fuego desde la superficie, la primera rozó una de sus alas, lo cual hizo que se desestabilizara, pero no fue daño suficiente como para impedirle esquivar la segunda y la tercera, luego aumentó la velocidad del vuelo, lo cual hizo que Akatski se sintiera más furioso, comenzó a correr tras ella acercándose cada vez más hacia los lugares a los que había corrido la gente que se había encontrado en la avenida, lanzó más llamas, la multitud lo vio y comenzó a gritar y a correr, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era estrellas a esa maldita ave, sin embargo, ésta estaba volando demasiado alto como para que él fuese capaz de alcanzarla.

Akatski lanzó una gran llamarada hacia el cielo, pero no la alcanzó, sintió que la sangre le hervía, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el segundo culpable se escapara, la ira lo inundó y comenzó a gritar, y, en medio de esos gritos, sintió algo incómodo en la espalda, trató de tocarse, pero no lograba alcanzar el punto exacto, así que grito otra vez y la molestia se transformó en dolor, aquello le dolía y no entendía por qué, volvió a intentar alcanzarse la zona afectada, esta vez notó un bulto en su espalda, gritó con más fuerza, sintió como si su cuerpo necesitara expulsar algo, dolía, así que gritó con más fuerza, hasta que finalmente un esplendoroso par de alas de dragón salió de su espalda. Sintió un gran alivio cuando las tuvo completamente desplegadas, normalmente se hubiese sentido sorprendido de lo ocurrido, pero en esos instantes lo ignoró, sólo era algo de utilidad que se presentaba en el momento correcto. Intentó agitarlas para elevarse del suelo, en el primer intento se cayó, en el segundo tambaleó, y en el tercero despegó los pies a tres metros del suelo. No tardó en ser más ambicioso, intentó seguir al águila, los primero minutos le fue difícil, ésta incluso se burló de él haciendo un par de piruetas en el aire, jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la asombrosa velocidad con la que Akatski aprendía a manejar sus habilidades.

Akatski volvió a comenzar su espectáculo de llamas, Teru seguía esquivándolas, pero cada vez resultaba más difícil conseguirlo, la persecución se volvió agotadora para ella, el cazador se mostraba tenaz, persistente, y por más truco que intentara en el aire, él hallaba la forma de volver a acercarse, cada vez se volvía más veloz y ágil, y Teru por primera vez pensó que había sido una estúpida en no alejarse cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Finalmente llegó el punto en que Akatski se volvió más veloz que ella, tomó otro camino entre los edificios y la interceptó, al verlo, el águila intentó detenerse para desviarse, pero no lo consiguió, él la recibió con un manotazo que la hizo estrellarse contra el edificio del costado, revotó y comenzó a caer, pero antes de que chocara contra el suelo Akatski bajó en picada a su encuentro y le propinó una patada que la elevó nuevamente. La fuerza de aquellos impactos hicieron que el cuerpo de Teru regresara a la normalidad, nadie jamás la había golpeado de esa manera y algo le decía que eso aún no era nada.

Akatski voló al encuentro de Teru y la agarró del cuello, ella le golpeó el pecho para que la soltara, pero su cuerpo parecía una roca inmutable. Los ojos diabólicos se clavaron en ella y el terror recorrió su cuerpo, jamás se imaginó que pudiesen existir unos ojos tan macabros.

-La mataron – soltó la voz raspada, ella siguió intentando que él la soltara, pero la prisión de sus dedos no hizo más que aumentar - ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber – dime por qué la mataron – apretó más - ¡Respóndeme! – Rugió, Teru hizo sonidos de estarse ahogando y Akatski comprendió que de esa forma no obtendría una respuesta, así que con la otra mano la agarró de los cabellos, ella tosió y respiró algo aliviada, pero de igual forma comenzó a patalear por estar colgando desnuda de los cabellos – la mataron – repitió Akatski.

-¡Iba para ti! – Contestó ella evitando mirarlo a la cara - ¡Tal vez si no hubieses estado corriendo el muerto serías tú! ¡Es solo tú culpa! – Siguió pataleando - ¡Ustedes se merecen todo esto, merecen quemarse en el infierno!

-¿Es tu venganza?

-¡No! – Gritó ella mirándolo con rabia - ¡Aún no es mi venganza! ¡Mi venganza será cuando todos ustedes estén muertos!

-¿Dices que tienes el derecho a vengarte? – Preguntó con voz monótona.

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! – Gritó arañándole la mano que le agarraba los cabellos.

-Yo también – soltó de forma fría clavándole en el estómago la mano libre, los ojos de Teru se expandieron a tope y su boca soltó un grito ahogado, podía sentir la mano dentro de su cuerpo – esta es mi venganza – encendió una llama en la mano que tenía dentro de ella, Teru comenzó a quemarse por dentro - ¿La sientes? – Preguntó con ojos frívolos mientras ella se retorció de dolor y le gritó que se detuviera, él escuchó la súplica, pero volvió el fuego más intenso, y no sólo eso, también encendió la mano que la sostenía del pelo, haciendo que sus cabellos fueran inundados por el calor y las llamas se propagaran a su cabeza. Los gritos de Teru eran violentos y dolorosos, era un dolor indescriptible.

El cuerpo de Teru sólo se sostenía por la mano que Akatski mantenía dentro de su cuerpo, ya que ya no existía cabello de dónde agarrarla. Su rostro estaba irreconocible, había dejado de gritar, estaba muerta y aun así no era suficiente para él, retiró la mano de su cuerpo inerte y lo vió caer envuelto en llamas, con ojos vacíos, muertos… Los asesinos ya no existían, pero aquello que estaba dentro de él no se apaciguaba, no era suficiente, eso estaba lejos de ser suficiente…

El sonido de sirenas llegó a sus oídos, miró el lugar desde el cual provenían, no era muy lejos de la pasarela en la que su pesadilla inició, perseguir a su víctima le había hecho distanciarse de esa zona, pero nuevamente tenía una razón para regresar. La rabia regresó y algunos recuerdos volvieron a él -_ no te preocupes, vas a estar bien –_ vio las fuertes luces que provenían de las sirenas, resaltaban en la noche - _oigo la sirenas, una ambulancia estará aquí pronto_ – de pronto la furia se expandió por todo su cuerpo - _no te esfuerces, ellos están en camino, ya verás que estarás bien, ya verás _– pero ellos nunca llegaron, no la ayudaron, no la salvaron.

Sus alas comenzaron a guiarlo, la furia era su energía, había encontrado a otro culpable de su pena. Había algo más que destruir.

.-

.-

.-

Correr por el pavimento se volvió difícil, su temperatura aún estaba alta por el calor de las llamas que lo había cubierto hasta hace poco, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Kagome, Akito e Io siguieran corriendo sobre él. Alzaron la vista e irguieron el cuello intentando encontrar a Takeda Teo, hasta que finalmente, fue Yamamoto quien exclamó haberlo visto. Se apresuraron a su encuentro, el menor de los gemelos por supuesto no se había quemado ni un poco, pero estaba inconsciente, la fuerza de la liberación de energía lo había expulsado como proyectil hacia los escombros de la pasarela destruida, seguramente se había golpeado en la cabeza. Kagome iba a tomarlo en sus brazos cuando Yamamoto le gritó que no lo tocara.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Akito había interpretado el grito de forma negativa.

-Ella va a intentar despertarlo, por supuesto que no puedo permitirlo.

-¡Evidentemente que voy a hacer eso! – Gruñó ella para luego hacer caso omiso y acercar sus manos a él, pero Yamamoto le agarró la muñeca derecha antes de que pudiese tocarlo.

-Cuando despierte correrá donde su hermano – dijo mirándola serio - ¿Ya no recuerdas la visión de Ren? Debemos evitar que se encuentren.

-Akatski no lo lastimaría – defendió Inuyasha.

-Akatski está fuera de sí, creo que sería amable de nuestra parte evitar de todas las formas posibles que termine haciendo algo de lo cual se arrepentirá.

-Pero…

-Está vivo y está bien, no necesita que lo despierten – insistió – le haces un favor al no dejarle ver a Akatski así.

Kagome guardó silencio y alejó sus manos, no era satisfactorio decirlo, pero Yamamoto Io tenía razón, quién sabía lo que la intervención de Teo podía provocar, o lo lastimado que podía acabar. Se quedó pensativa, recordó el grito desgarrador lanzado por Akatski ¿Qué pasaría con él ahora? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría la locura que su padre había predicho? Miró a Teo, no tuvo que meditarlo a fondo para saber lo mucho que le dolería ver a su gemelo en un estado de euforia y demencia. Recordó cómo Akatski le había hablado de ver a su hermano menor desmoronándose ante sus ojos, de la pena en su mirada, de la impotencia y la desesperación que él mostraba. Kagome no quería eso para Teo.

-Hay que detener a Akatski – soltó con determinación mientras se ponía de pie – debemos detener esto, debemos ayudarlo.

-Concuerdo con eso – apoyó Inuyasha – como dice Yamamoto, hará cosas de las que luego se arrepentirá, no podemos permitir que eso suceda.

-Yo me quedaré con él - dijo Yamamoto mirando a Teo – ustedes deberían ir a ayudar a Ren.

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rápidamente iniciaron el camino de regreso para luego seguir por los pasos de Kozu Ren, había que ayudar a Akatski antes de que todo fuese mucho más lamentable de lo que ya era.

.-

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando una ventisca alteró a Io, sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Sasa.

-¡Qué ha pasado! – Exclamó Suzuki zafándose del abrazo de Makoto para apresurarse hacia Teo, pero Yamamoto la detuvo a tiempo - ¡Qué demo…!

-Está bien, sólo ha perdido la conciencia – se apresuró a decir al ver que Sasa también lo estaba viendo con malos ojos – no podemos dejar que despierte o de lo contrario irá tras su hermano.

-¿Para… matarlo? – Makoto lo preguntó como si fuera una sentencia fatal.

-No – Suzuki se alejó de él mientras hablaba – me temo que el que está más propenso a dañar al otro es Akatski.

Ni Makoto ni Suzuki comprendieron su declaración, por lo que Yamamoto no tuvo más que contar detalladamente todos los acontecimientos de esa última media hora.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Las ambulancias, vehículos policiales y bomberos habían llegado en masa, se encontraban atareados ayudando a quienes salieron lesionados por el accidente y a quienes habían sobrevivido, o mejor dicho, alcanzado a huir de la gran llamarada. Era todo un caos, había muchas personas gritando y llorando, heridos que suplicaban por ayuda y personas solidarías que había decidido acercarse a ayudar. Ese escenario podía contemplarse en todo el perímetro. La policía había puesto límites de no pasar en las zonas en que el fuego intenso había pasado, los bomberos intentaba apagar las llamaradas que aún quedaban con vida, a misma vez que intentaban rescatar a personas atrapadas en sus vehículos, la prioridad eran los que estaban al exterior de la zona afectada, ya que era poco probable que hubiese habido sobrevivientes en su núcleo. En ese lugar todo el mundo tenían algo por hacer, nadie tenía las manos vacías ni se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo. Quizás fue esa la razón de que la única que viera bajar del cielo a Akatski fuera una niña, la cual intentó advertirle a su madre, pero ésta estaba demasiado ocupada tratando a su hermana que se había golpeado en la cabeza - ¡Un ángel, mama, un ángel! – nadie fue capaz de prestar atención a su inocente advertencia.

Akatski descendió y contempló la panorámica, vi a las personas corriendo, ambulancias siendo cargadas por camillas para luego marcharse a toda prisa, hombre y mujeres socorriendo a heridos, personas salvando vidas ajenas… Y pensó… ¿Por qué nadie la salvo a ella? ¿Por qué nadie corrió? ¿Por qué nadie lo intentó? ¿Por qué nadie llegó? Quizás… si alguien hubiese llegado ella no se hubiese ido, quizás si alguien de ellos la hubiese ayudado aún estaría viva, aún seguiría siendo Nell… Sintió más ira todavía, también había sido culpa de todos ellos, era culpa de ellos por no llegar, era culpa de ellos por ni siquiera haberlo intentado. Sus ojos se llenaron de odio y el fuego salió de sus manos. Lanzó una bocanada que empujó a una ambulancia por el costado causando que se volteara, en ese momento habían estado en proceso de ingresar a un herido, por lo que las personas también se voltearon en su interior, el vehículo comenzó a incendiarse y los que estaba dentro se desesperaron por salir. Al mismo tiempo una mujer chilló fuerte tras de Akatski, lo había visto todo y cundió en el pánico, él se volteó y agitó su brazo lanzándole una hoz de fuego, la mujer cayó y comenzó a revolcarse por las llamas en su cuerpo. Llegó la histeria, más personas lo habían visto, comenzaron a chillar y a correr, muchos abandonaron a quienes estaban auxiliando y se atropellaron unos a otros tratando de arrancar. Akatski no tuvo piedad, comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en dirección a las personas, podía verse a figuras en llamas, algunos corrían cubiertos de fuego, gritaban y chillaban por el dolor, unos pocos trataron de apagar las flamas de sus cuerpos, pero las llamas eran tan intensas que sólo conseguían quemarse.

Akatski se fue en picada contra las ambulancias, para él, eran las principales culpables, se desharía de todas, las destrozaría hasta los cimientos y quemaría a todo aquel que estuviera en ellas, las intersectó a todas y persiguió a las que trataron de huir. Hubiese logrado su cometido de no dejar ni una sola en pie si no fuese por el alboroto que comenzó tras de él. Una docena de policías se habían aventurado a dispararle, querían matarlo a balazos, no obstante, para su mala suerte había ocurrido lo mismo que cuando Touma lo atacó, sin que siquiera fuese por la voluntad de Akatski el fuego salió de su cuerpo como una barrera y detuvo todas las balas que se fueron contra él, quedaron reducidas a nada, el metal cayó al suelo totalmente desintegrado. El valiente grupo no se dio por vencido, una vez que sus cartuchos fueron totalmente desperdiciados, volvieron a cargar sus armas y continuaron disparando. Akatski se fue contra ellos, se volteó y dio comienzo a su rápida caminata hacia ellos, fijo en la mira a uno, iba directamente hacia él mientras que esté insistía en dispararle, pero Akatski no recibía ni un solo rasguño, continuó avanzando a pesar de que el hombre le estaba disparando prácticamente en la cara. El cartucho se le acabó justo cuando Akatski estaba a dos pasos, intentó retroceder, pero el endemoniado lo agarró de cuello y lo despegó del suelo de un solo movimiento, luego clavó su mano libre en su pecho y le arrancó en corazón. Al ver esa horrible escena y que las balas eran inútiles, los uniformados iniciaron la huida. Akatski soltó el cadáver y lanzó el órgano hacia la cabeza de un policía que huía, lo tiró con tanta fuerza que fue como si lo hubiese golpeado una piedra, cayó al suelo de inmediato, quizás muerto o quizás inconsciente, Akatski no se molestó en averiguarlo, quedaban más hormigas escurridizas de las cuales ocuparse.

La puntería de Akatski se refinaba cada vez más, de los siete que corrieron juntos en una dirección, derribó a cinco, la confirmación del éxito venía con los gritos histéricos de las víctimas por estarse quemando vivos. Luego buscó a quienes se le estaban escapando, estaban algo lejos para correr, así que extendió las alas y voló con velocidad hasta ellos. Al intersectar al primero le propinó una patada voladora en el centro del rostro, luego, cuando fue por el segundo lo agarró de la parte de la camisa tras la nuca y lo empujó hacia atrás, éste cayó de trasero al suelo, posó sus ojos en su agresor, quien caminó hasta estar al frente de él, luego se puso a llorar mientras retrocedía con sus talones y suplicaba clemencia, Akatski levantó la mano derecha e hizo que una intensa llama saliera de ella, los ojos del policía se llenaron de horror y grito más fuerte para que no lo hiciera nada. Jamás se pasó por la mente de Akatski acoger la petición.

-¡AKATSKI! – lo detuvo un grito cuando estuvo a punto de mover su mano. No necesitaba echar un vistazo para saber que había sido su padre – es suficiente Akatski – su voz se oía cada vez más cerca – deja a ese hombre – el mencionado siguió su llanto en silencio – es momento de calmarse – la voz de Ren sonaba con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo que en un arrebato su hijo asesinara al policía.

-Vete – soltó la voz de Akatski, aún no lo miraba.

-No me iré, no te dejaré – siguió acercándose con cautela.

-No te necesito – sus ojos se clavaron en el hombre que ya había orinado sus pantalones.

-Apaga la llama y baja tu mano… - habló con cuidado, ahora estaba a cinco pasos de él – ya es suficiente, Akatski.

-¡Yo decidiré cuando es suficiente! – Grito con furia al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una gran llamarada a su víctima.

-¡No, Akatski! – Se exaltó Ren, se apresuró hasta el hombre que se revolcaba envuelto en llamas, quiso ayudarlo, pero no encontró la forma de hacerlo - ¡Detenlo, detenlo ahora! – gritó mirándolo, pero su hijo tenía los ojos perdidos en las llamas que acababa de crear. Ren se abalanzó contra y jaló con fuerza de su brazo - ¡Detenlo, aún puede salvarse!

-No – contestó prestándole atención a su cara.

-¡Akats…! – Iba a insistir, pero él lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué fue ella? – Se quedó mudo ante la pregunta - ¿Por qué terminó siendo ella? – sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

-Sé que esto es…

-Te hice una pregunta – ahora era Akatski quien lo agarraba a él. Ren se sintió avergonzado de decirle que había sido un error, un error que cometió por el miedo de mirar la escena completa - ¿No se supone que lo habías visto todo? – Fue más persistente - ¿Entonces qué pasó? – ahora su otra mano lo tenía agarrado del hombro - ¿Eh? ¿Eh? – Ren sintió que su hijo lo apretaba un poco más.

-Akatski…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste mal? – La mano sobre el brazo de su padre se había trasladado hacia la cara - ¿Tienes los ojos defectuosos? – Ren pudo ver la demencia en su rostro - ¿Acaso necesitas que te los arreglen? – Su voz se volvió peligrosa, Ren vió como ahora la mano de su hijo se acercaba – voy a arreglarte esos ojos inútiles.

Ren pudo leer con claridad las malas intenciones de su hijo, iba a sacarle el ojo o algo parecido, estaba seguro, un golpe de adrenalina le llegó, levantó su mano derecha con rapidez y plantó su palma en la mitad de la cara de Akatski al mismo tiempo que rugía la palabra "No", las yemas de sus dedos hicieron presión contra su piel.

-¡No te conviertas en esto! – Gruñó fuerte – ¡Ten control de ti mismo y gobiérnate! - Akatski no dijo nada – sé que en este momento estás pensando que el mundo no tiene significado, sé que estás descargando tu pena y rabia con el mundo…

-Dime qué más sabes – soltó con indiferencia.

-Al igual que tú he pasado por esto, Akatski…

-¿Estás diciendo que se me pasará?

-No, jamás pasará – fue sincero – pero necesitas aprender a vivir con ello.

-¿Aprender? – Soltó con tono irónico.

-¡Sí! – Apretó un poco más su cara – tienes que aprender a hacerlo – su mano se deslizó hacia su barbilla y con brusquedad lo obligó a mirar a su alrededor - ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Te estás convirtiendo en alguien que no eres, estás dejando que algo más se apodere de ti – silencio, Ren volvió a mover su mentón para que lo mirara – ya has lastimado a suficientes inocentes, es tiempo de detenerse – lo miró con tristeza – no permitas que la ira te domine.

Las palabras de su padre comenzaron a entrar en el corazón de Akatski, miró lo que había hecho, y de pronto no entendía cómo había sido capaz de algo como eso, miró sus manos, había matado personas ¿Cómo lo estaría mirando Nell en esos momentos? Quiso retroceder sus pasos, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, era como una vela, cuando se encendía y comenzaba a consumirse, era imposible que volviera a ser la que era antes de encenderla.

-Está bien, tenemos que irnos de aquí – le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Sí… - soltó débilmente, ya estaba calmado.

Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista hacia su padre se dio cuenta de quienes estaban detrás. Inuyasha y Kagome había llegado hace unos momentos atrás, pero temieron decir algo que arruinara la intervención de Ren, habían decidido mantener la distancia y estar alertas en caso de cualquier problema.

Akatski clavó sus ojos en ellos y Ren se volteó a ver qué llamaba su atención, se sorprendió un poco de verlos ahí pero sonrió – todos estamos preocupados por ti, Akatski – dijo su padre con la mano sobre su hombro. Inuyasha y Kagome comenzaron a acercarse, en su expresión podía denotarse el alivio de que el mayor de los gemelos se hubiese tranquilizado – por un momento pensé que tendría que entrar a lo bruto – bromeó Inuyasha volviendo a respirar de forma normal.

-Iré a ver si puedo ayudar a alguien – anunció Kagome al pensar que ya estaba todo solucionado, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Deberías estar muerta – Kagome se volteó y lo miró, Akatski tenía sus ojos fijos en ella – se suponía que serías tú – un golpe eléctrico atravesó las espaldas de los dos hombres que los acompañaban.

-Akatski… - La presión de la mano en el hombro de su hijo aumentó, rogaba porque se quedara quieto en su lugar.

-Se suponía que serías tú – repitió Akatski, e Inuyasha notó que su espalda se erizaba como un perro rabioso.

-Yo… Akatski… - Intentó decir algo, pero no encontró nada suficientemente bueno como para consolarlo de ese hecho.

-¡Debiste haber sido tú! – Gruñó fuerte echándose a correr contra ella.

Una flama intensa nació de su mano derecha para impactarse contra la cara de Kagome, pero ella logró cubrirse con su energía justo en el momento preciso, no obstante, la fuerza con la que Akatski llegó y su falta de concentración en ese momento la hicieron volar un par de metros en el impacto. Cayó al suelo, Akatski iba a ir por ella otra vez, pero aparecieron Ren e Inuyasha para agarrarlo de los brazos.

-¡Debiste haber sido tú! – volvió a rugir moviéndose con brusquedad para que lo soltaran.

-¡Contrólate Akatski! – Trató de intervenir Ren, Kagome aprovechó la oportunidad para ponerse de pie - ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto!

-¡Sí quiero! – Gruñó fuerte, Ren comprendió lo que pasaría.

-¡Suéltalo! – Le gritó a Inuyasha.

Ambos lo soltaron dándose un impulso hacia atrás justo antes de que las llamas cubrieran sus brazos, un segundo de tardarse hubiese significado quemarse. Akatski no tardó en volver a irse contra Kagome, pero esta vez ella estaba lista y el campo de energía sobre ella estaba firme. Akatski chocó contra él, y se sintió furioso por no haber podido tocarla. La furia había regresado a él en cuanto había visto a esa mujer, en cuanto la había visto sonreír y respirar, ella podría hacer todas las cosas que se supone que Nell debería estar haciendo. La ira lo desbordaba mientras golpeaba el escudo protector, se suponía que la que iba a morir era ella, no Nell, se suponía que la que debería estar muerta en ese momento era ella, no Nell. Era su culpa, todo era su culpa, por eso la destruiría por completo.

-¡Entiendo que estés enojado! – Comenzó Kagome - ¡Pero la ira no es la forma correcta para librarte de la pena! ¡Piensa en Nell! ¡Piensa en que…! – La calló con un bufido.

-¡Estoy pensando en ella! ¡Está muerta! ¡Está muerta y es tu culpa! – soltó golpeando con los dos puños la barrera que los separaba. Kagome vio sus ojos, la ira se había apoderado de él.

-¡Yo también la quería!

-¡Cállate! – Gruñó fuerte dando otro golpe que mantuvo a pesar de la repulsión de la barrera, Kagome notó como su campo de energía comenzaba a trisarse, en cualquier momento ese hombre lo atravesaría, pero estaría lista, no dejaría que la tocara.

La barrera se rompió, Akatski pensó que sus llamas la destrozarían, pero Kagome le lanzó un fuerte golpe de energía que lo lanzó muy lejos, cayó en los escombros de una ambulancia destruida.

-¡CORRE! – Le gritó Ren cuando ella se vio libre de su hijo, Kagome lo vio con ojos temerosos, así que él se lo volvió a repetir para que reaccionara y le hiciera caso. Kagome corrió.

-¡Hay que detenerlo! – Exclamó Inuyasha corriendo en la dirección en que Akatski había caído.

Ren lo siguió, pero un impacto los detuvo, el fuego salió de forma intensa acompañado por un grito feroz –HIGURASHI KAGOME - ¿Detenerlo? Tendrían suerte si no salían lastimados en su furia. Las alas de Akatski se extendieron, una ráfaga de cuando las agitó llegó hasta quienes habían soñado con pararlo, luego se despegó del suelo y salió en búsqueda de su presa.

.-

.-

Kagome corrió con fuerza, comprendía que lo más seguro era que se estaba jugando la vida en esa huida. No entendía cómo las cosas habían terminado de esa forma, cuando había decidido ir a ayudar a Ren a salvar a Akatski de sí mismo jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que ella sólo terminaría empeorando la situación. Había actuado sin pensar y ahora ese era el resultado. Siguió corriendo, planeaba alejarse de los escombros cuando el sonido de un aleteo llegó a sus oídos, era fuerte, intenso, comprendió que se trataban de alas enormes, y supo que Akatski estaba sobre ella. Una bola de fuego cayó sobre ella, si no fuera porque saltó a tiempo, la huida hubiese acabado ahí.

Volvieron a lanzarle otra bola de fuego, esta vez la vio llegar de frente ya que se había caído al esquivar la anterior, Kagome se apresuró a levantar las manos para pararla con su propia energía, lo cual consiguió, se puso rápidamente de pie y otra bola de fuego intentó estrellarse contra ella, Kagome volvió a anteponer sus manos para intentar detenerla, nunca esperó que aquél ataque no fuese más que una distracción. Akatski apareció junto a ella y le propinó una furiosa patada que le llegó en el centro del costado derecho, Kagome voló tres metros y la llama de fuego cayó sobre Akatski sin hacerle ni un solo rasguño. Ella estaba tosiendo en el suelo cuando furioso hombre se acercó a ella, aprovechó la oportunidad y le propinó otra patada que la hizo girar dos veces, le dolió de una forma espantosa, pero intentó alejarse a rastras, lo cual fue un movimiento muy lento para su atacante, quien con avanzar dos pasos volvió a estar junto a ella, y, si la más mínima consideración, la agarró del pelo para levantarle la cara a una altura que sus rostros estuviesen frente a frente.

-No tenías porqué venir acá, no tenías nada que hacer aquí en Kyoto – comenzó la voz lúgubre de Akatski – tú la metiste en esto.

-Yo sólo… - intentó excusarse, pero ¿Tenía algún sentido hacerlo? ¿Serviría de algo decirle que lo había hecho pensando en no separarse de Kiseki? ¿Serviría de algo decirle que jamás imaginó que ella terminaría muerta? ¿Realmente serviría si le decía que lo sentía? – Yo…

-Viniste aquí, la metiste en todo esto y después… - sus ojos se volvieron más frívolos – haces que ella tome tu lugar – sus ojos endemoniados se incrustaron en los de ella – lo tenías todo planeado ¿No?

Él se lo dijo con la mirada, Kagome lo sintió en cada una de sus células, sin excepción. Iba a morir, él iba a matarla justo en ese lugar, lo sabía, ahogó la respiración, una muerte espantosa se le avecinaba, sin embargo, en vez de darle el golpe definitivo, la soltó y sus rodillas volvieron al suelo. Se agitó y se quedó quieta agarrándose el pecho, comprobando que su corazón aún estaba latiendo. Miró al frente, no entendió cómo se había salvado hasta que vio la espalda de Sasakawa Makoto, traía el parachoques de un automóvil en sus manos, todo indicaba que había golpeado a Akatski con él para que soltara a Kagome antes de que finalizara sus intenciones.

-Quítate – soltó la voz de Akatski, quién aún no se había puesto de pie, su escudo de fuego había alcanzado a protegerlo, pero la fuerza del golpe le había hecho irse hacia atrás.

-Jamás hemos simpatizado el uno con el otro – soltó Sasa – pero soy sincero cuando digo que nunca te vi como una mala persona.

-Quítate – volvió empezando a ponerse de pie.

-No sé qué estás sintiendo, ni qué está pasando por tu cabeza – siguió mientras el hombre frente a él se ponía completamente de pie – pero ese dolor te está nublando el juicio.

-Quítate - repitió con la mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo.

-Todas las cosas que estás haciendo serán causa de tu futuro dolor, vas a lamentarlo todo, vas a arrepentirse así que…

-¡Que te quites! - Rugió Akatski con fiereza. Sería una mentira si Mako hubiese dicho que no sintió miedo.

-No puedo hacerlo – respondió Makoto.

Entonces Akatski lo atacó con su puño cubierto de llamas - ¡Mako! – Se oyó el chillido de Kagome, sin embargo, Sasa era rápido, sus reacciones también, utilizó el parachoques como escudo, el puño de Akatski se impactó contra el objeto y la intensidad de la llama comenzó a desintegrar el material alrededor del él. El puño estuvo a punto de atravesarlo por completo para insertarse en el cuerpo de Sasa, pero antes de que algo como eso ocurriera, Kagome prefirió interferir, le lanzó una flecha dirigida a su hombro derecho, retrocedió unos dos pasos, no obstante no había daños ya que el escudo de fuego lo protegió. Sasa aprovechó el momento para alejarse, tomar a Kagome e intentar salir como un rayo de ese lugar, aunque para su terrible suerte Akatski estaba demasiado mentalizado en no dejarla escapar. Una gruesa cortina de fuego bloqueó el paso de Makoto, quién pensó en atravesarla sin más, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiese cruzar completamente intacto, ni de qué tanto podía extenderla su enemigo, así que sólo la vio como una muralla, aunque eso no era lo más preocupante, lo verdaderamente malo era que del otro lado de la muralla de fuego estaban siendo intersectados por su creador.

La mirada de Akatski podía hacer que cualquiera temblara, sin embargo, no había tiempo para dejarse vencer por ella, Kagome le indicó a Sasa que la soltara y acto seguido lo apunto con una de sus flechas espirituales, fue extraño, pero una tenue sonrisa salió de los labios del apuntado.

-¿Y ahora es tiempo de deshacerte de mí? – Su sonrisa era peligrosa – las cosas te están saliendo a la mar de bien ¿No?

-¡¿De verdad piensas que quiero todo esto?! – Se sintió superada por la situación - ¡Lo único que quería era permanecer al lado de tu hermano, jamás pensé que todo acabaría así! ¡Jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza que Nell moriría!

-Claro, tu sólo pensabas en ti – acusó avanzando un paso – nunca te interesó lo que robaste en el proceso – dio otro – nunca te interesó todo lo que me quitaste – siguió avanzando, la mano de Kagome tembló, no estaba segura de lanzar esa flecha – me arrebataste todo, es tu culpa, todo lo que ha ocurrido es porque tú apareciste en nuestras vidas – sus ojos parecieron volverse llamas – tú te metiste en la cabeza de Teo, fue tu culpa que él cambiara, fue tu culpa llevarnos a esto – la mano de Kagome siguió temblando, sabía que debía atacarlo, porque de lo contrario él la mataría, pero a pensar en quién era él, hacerle daño se le hacía casi imposible – si tú no hubieras aparecido… si tan sólo te hubieras quedado bien muerta… los hermosos tiempos nunca hubiesen acabado – no, él ya no era Akatski, al ver sus ojos Kagome ya no podía pensar que él era Akatski - ¡Tú trajiste la tormenta a mi mundo! – Rugió abalanzándose sobre ellos.

Kagome soltó la flecha sin más, si no lo hacía él los pulverizaría. Cuando la soltó, Sasa la agarró del brazo y la jaló en un brinco hacia el costado, el ataque le había llegado, pero no había sido capaz de detenerlo a pesar de haberlo lastimado, la furia de Akatski era imparable. Cuando notó que lo habían esquivado, no tardó en voltearse para volver a atacar, pero Sasa volvió a tomar distancia haciendo que el puño en llamas sólo destrozara el pavimento y nada más.

-¡Detente y recupera la razón! – Gruñó Sasa, aún estaba esperanzado de que eso ocurriera, pero la verdad era que la furia de Akatski no hacía más de aumentar de revoluciones.

Akatski aumento la muralla de fuego haciéndola un círculo que los rodeara a los tres, se estaba asegurando de que no fuesen capaces de huir a una distancia en que no pudiese alcanzarlos, o al menos eso creyeron, pero la cárcel comenzó a hacerse más pequeña y el calor empezó a sentirse más intenso. Su mirada expectante estaba sobre ellos, deseaba verlos arder frente a sus ojos, lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Kagome disparó una flecha para crear un camino entre las llamas, esto tuvo resultados por unos instantes, pero el fuego no tardó en volver a cubrir los espacios vacíos, así que la única forma de salir de ahí era que el que lo estaba controlando se detuviera, pero Akatski estaba decidido a verlos rostizarse en las llamas. Sasa le gritó nuevamente intentando razonar con él, pero un sueño utópico pensar que sus palabras llegarían siquiera un poco hasta él, por lo que pronto no quedó mayor resolución que detenerlo por la fuerza. Makoto lo rodeó, corrió alrededor de él como si fuese un torbellino e intentó golpearlo mientras lo hacía, pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos por el escudo de fuego de Akatski, el cual, si no fuese porque Makoto lograba quitar su extremidad con velocidad, ya hubiese causado quemaduras horribles. No obstante, de pronto, Akatski agarró el tobillo de Sasa cuando éste intentó golpearlo – te dije que te quitaras – soltó cuando una llama nació de su agarre, Makoto gritó fuerte y Kagome tuvo que lanzar otra flecha para que Akatski soltara a Sasa, lo cual consiguió, Makoto cayó al suelo quejándose por su tobillo herido, pensó que quizás Akatski lo acabaría de una sola vez, estaba a su total alcance, pero no, se dio cuenta que su único objetivo era Kagome, él sólo destrozaría lo que se interpusiera en su camino, así que en definitiva, estaría a salvo mientras no se metiera en su camino, no obstante, tampoco era como si pudiera hace algo como eso.

-¡No te le acerques! – Le grito intentando ponerse de pie, Akatski había avanzado un par de pasos hacia Kagome, quien estaba pensando cómo poder salir de ese lugar en una sola pieza.

Fue en ese momento en que una fuerte ráfaga apareció apagando un sector de las llamas, al igual que había traído consigo polvo y escombros, mientras que Sasa y Kagome se cubrieron, Akatski parecía no inmutarse, aunque de todas formas miró en la dirección en que la ráfaga había venido, su paso había dejado una marca en el pavimento.

-¿También quieres intervenir? – Preguntó Akatski.

-¿Te cabe alguna duda? – Respondió Inuyasha saliendo del polvo – vengo a detenerte antes de que no puedas perdonarte a ti mismo.

-Oh, eres mi liberador – soltó Akatski con una sonrisa irónica – supongo que ahora debo darte las gracias.

-No estoy jugando Akatski.

-Yo tampoco – respondió con severidad – no te haré daño, aún puedes irte, pero si te atreves a inmiscuirte en esto…

-¡Qué! – Lo retó.

-No tendré piedad – terminó – no tendré piedad con nadie que se atreva a protegerla de mí.

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Avanzó sosteniendo con fuerza su espada – recuerda quién eres.

-Lo recuerdo.

-No, porque el Akatski que yo recuerdo no es el que está frente a mí.

-¡Porque ella lo mató! – Rugió apuntando a Kagome - ¡Ella hundió al Akatski de tus recuerdos! ¡Ella es la responsable de mi ruina!

-¡Kagome no es la culpable!

-¡Lo es! ¡Ella engatusó a Teo e hizo que nos condujera a esto! ¡Ella es la responsable de la muerte de Nell! ¡Cuando ella apareció todo se arruinó!

-¡Ella no planeó nada, idiota!

-¡ELLA LO HIZO A PROPOSITO! – Rugió con fuerza, ya no le vio más la cara a Inuyasha, se dio la media vuelta y se fue contra Kagome, quien alcanzó a cubrirse con un campo de energía antes del impacto.

Akatski chocó contra el campo de energía, pero se mantuvo ahí, aguantando ser repelido, otra vez estaba trizando la defensa de Kagome, estaba ansioso por alcanzarla, ansioso por descargar toda su furia en ella, no obstante, Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, lo atacó con la espada obligándolo a retroceder. Akatski quiso volver a atacar, pero Inuyasha volvió a irse en su contra impidiendo que se acercara a Kagome, ésta vio su oportunidad para moverse y corrió hasta Makoto, necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien.

-¡Qué haces aquí aprovecha la oportunidad y corre! – Le gruñó Sasa.

-¡No puedo dejar las cosas así!

-¡¿Qué eres tonta?! – Chilló - ¡Tu sola presencia hace que Akatski enloquezca más, si quieres que haya salvación para él debes desaparecer y ocultarte donde él jamás pueda encontrarte!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Kagome! – Escuchó el chillido de Inuyasha, era en forma de advertencia.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta que Inuyasha estaba en el suelo, un segundo después sintió la espantosa presencia tras de ella, miró hacia atrás y su cara fue dada vuelta con una furiosa bofetada que le hizo dar de lleno con el suelo. Sasa volvió a intentar parar a la bestia, pero ésta ya estaba cansada de su intervención, no lo dudo, le hundió los dedos en el costado izquierdo haciendo que el herido abriera sus ojos como ostras – no lo volveré a repetir – soltó con frivolidad cuando lo empujaba para que dejara de ser un estorbo. Luego volvió a centrar su atención en el objetivo principal, Kagome estaba intentado ponerse de pie, lo vio acercarse e hizo un campo de energía, pero éste lo destrozó de una sola vez, atravesó el campo con la furia de su pie derecho y lo plantó duramente en el hombro de Kagome. Le dolió de una forma espantosa, lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor y la sonrisa de Akatski se amplió, levantó el pie para volverlo a plantar en el mismo lugar, pero Inuyasha lo empujó con su espada.

-Deja de demorar lo inevitable – soltó Akatski mientras sujetaba la hoja de la espada que lo atacaba – voy a poner mis manos sobre ella y le haré sufrir como nadie en este mundo ha sufrido – Kagome sostenía su hombro lastimado mientras todos sus sentidos estaban en ese hombre – haré que lo lamente, haré que suplique, grite y llore, voy a terminar con su asquerosa y putrefacta vida – era como deja vu – me vengaré, lo tomaré todo de ella y lo convertiré en cenizas.

-Inu… - la voz de Kagome tembló – Inu… - quería llamarlo, advertirle, decirle que se alejara lo más rápido posible, pero… el miedo la tenía inmutada.

-Jamás te dejaré – contestó con firmeza. Kagome tembló, no le salió la voz.

-Lo sé – dijo Akatski con ojos y voz de ultratumba, los cuales hicieron que un viejo recuerdo escondido en su memoria regresara a los sentidos de Inuyasha. Sintió el instinto de un animal que necesitaba huir para salvar su vida.

-¡No…! - La voz de Kagome salió ahogada.

Akatski agarró la muñeca de Akito y lo levantó en el aire para luego azotarlo contra el pavimento, eso causó que soltara a Tessaiga, ni siquiera alcanzó a quejarse cuando Akatski lo volvió a levantar para lanzarlo un par de metros hasta chocar con un poste de luz, el cual se curvó un poco en el lugar en que Inuyasha se había impactado. Akito estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando su contrincante volvió a aparecer frente a él, entrelazó sus dos manos formando un puño que llegó de lleno entre los hombros de Akito, quien regresó al suelo impactando la parte izquierda de su cara contra el pavimento. Akatski no quería dejarlo descansar, lo agarró de los cabellos y volvió a levantarlo, entonces le dio un rodillazo en el estómago que le quitó todo el aire que tenía dentro.

-¡DETENTE! – Se escuchó un grito masculino.

Akatski soltó el pelo de Akito dejando que cayera de rodillas y miró en la dirección del grito, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con la figura de Kozu Ren, quien lo estaba mirando con semblante severo. Akatski no dijo nada, formo una gran llama en su mano derecha y, antes de que su padre pudiese soltar más palabras, le lanzó la bola de fuego. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, sólo lo había hecho, no quería escuchar lo que sea que éste hubiese querido decirle. Ren logró esquivarlo, pero le espantó el hecho de que si no hubiese podido hacerlo ese ataque lo hubiera carbonizado sin más.

Inuyasha aún intentaba recuperar el aire perdido cuando Akatski regresó su atención en él, lo agarró de las ropas otra vez y lo levantó, iba a golpearlo cuando una voz que tanto detestaba llegó a sus oídos.

-¡Déjalo! – Chilló Kagome sin reducir la distancia que los separaba - ¡Tú problema es conmigo, no con él!

Akatski la miró fríamente, examinó su rostro unos segundos y luego sonrió tenuemente, Kagome tuvo un pésimo presentimiento con esa reacción.

-Acabo de recordar – soltó manteniendo la sonrisa - Akito es importante para ti ¿No? – Los ojos de Kagome temblaron – entonces lastimarlo a él es lastimarte a ti – concluyó ampliando su sonrisa hasta hacerla sencillamente diabólica - ¿Oíste Akito? – Preguntó levantándole el mentón para que lo mirara – tu querida amiga será la causa de tu desgracia – apretó un poco más la mandíbula que sostenía – es una lástima, no podrás conocer a tu querida Erika.

Inuyasha le agarró la muñeca al instante de escuchar el nombre, Akatski no se inmutó, para él estaba todo decidido, le soltó las ropas ya que Inuyasha podía mantenerse en pie por sí mismo y cubrió su mano con llamas – cúlpala a ella – soltó cuando intentó hundirle los dedos en su estómago, pero para su sorpresa, no fue capaz de conseguirlo, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y no entendía porqué.

-¡No te dejare! ¡No te dejaré arrebatarme nada! – Gruñó Kagome extendiendo en su dirección el brazo que podía levantar.

Ella había sido la responsable de paralizar el cuerpo de Akatski y éste se sintió más furioso por eso, intentó moverse, pero apenas pudo conseguirlo. Akito aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse, entonces Kagome concentró toda la energía que pudo y lanzó el cuerpo de Akatski hasta el edificio que estaba en frente, hizo que se estrellara contra el cristal y penetrara en la construcción, eso debería darles tiempo suficiente para escapar. Se apresuró hasta Inuyasha y lo agarró del brazo, ni siquiera le permitió ir a coger su arma, estaba demasiado concentrada en salir de la panorámica de Akatski como para preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa. Comenzaron a correr, pensó en seguir por las calles, pero estaba segura que de esa forma le haría fácil a su enemigo encontrarlos, y cuando lo hiciera, era bastante probable que la suerte no fuese favorable para ellos. Tomó la decisión de entrar al edificio de oficinas que estaba en frente del otro al que había lanzado a Akatski. Entraron apresurados, ahí había ascensores, pero eso no era seguro, así que buscaron rápidamente las escaleras de emergencia, las cuales estaba detrás de una puerta metálica al fondo. No dijeron nada, sólo comenzaron a subir a la máxima velocidad que les permitían sus piernas, iban agarrados de la mano y con la respiración agitada, huyendo como si fuesen delincuentes.

Salieron de las escaleras sin saber cuántos pisos habían subido, estaba oscuro, no había nadie ahí, tal parecía que por los incidentes de ese día habían evacuado el edificio, o quizás simplemente las personas habían huido sin pensarlo dos veces, en verdad, la mayoría de las personas de ese sector de la ciudad ya se había alejado lo suficiente hace un rato atrás. Corrieron por un pasillo en tinieblas, sus ojos se había adaptado a la oscuridad mientras subían las escaleras, no podían permitirse un error como encender las luces y entregarle una señal de ubicación a su cazador. Se metieron en una oficina cualquiera, ahí no había cortinas así que la luz nocturna entraba por la ventana, una serie de escritorios estaban acomodados de forma ordenada e Inuyasha decidió que se esconderían detrás de uno de los escritorios, justo debajo del mesón y con la silla robándoles algo de espacio.

Se metieron ahí e intentaron calmar sus agitadas respiraciones, sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas con firmeza, temblaban, no podían evitarlo, tenían deseos de decir muchas cosas, preguntar si el otro estaba muy herido, lanzar quejas sobre el comportamiento del otro en el último tiempo, expresar sus reproches y también sus disculpas, dar explicaciones correspondientes e intentar que el otro pudiese entenderlas, decir que a pesar de todo se querían, que eran importantes en sus vidas y que sin el otro las cosas no serían igual, pero… no podían, no se atrevían a soltar ni una sola palabra, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo tenían en la mente sin siquiera compartir opiniones o impresiones, lo sabían con tan solo mirarse, lo sabía con tan solo sentir la mano temblorosa del otro en la suya, ambos habían revivido ese sentimiento, ambos habían sentido ese deja vu, ambos habían hecho recordar a sus células ese momento perdido en el tiempo. Ahora habían corrido entre concreto, vidrio y metal, pero una vez fue un viejo y frío bosque, también huían, también estaban asustados, temblorosos, desesperados y con el corazón a punto de salirse de sus bocas, era diferente, pero al mismo tiempo igual. La voz y la mirada del hombre que se hacía llamar Takeda Akatski se habían vuelto idénticas a la voz y la mirada de aquel terrorífico hombre que los había perseguido y torturado siglos atrás. Jamás creyeron poder volver a sentir ese terror hacia una persona una vez más, sin embargo se equivocaron, Akatski lo había revivido, Akatski le había hecho sentir el mismo terror que solo Chung Li Ch'uan podía hacerles sentir.

Su odio y desprecio eran idénticos, su deseo de venganza y su injustificada forma de desquitarse, la crueldad de sus sonrisa y sus palabras, la frivolidad de sus acciones, todas, todas eran exactamente igual al demonio maldito de la época antigua. Ya no estaban frente Akatski, no, él se había ido, ahora sólo podía sentirse que estabas frente a La maldad hecha carne y huesos, frente a Li Ch'uan. El dolor de Akatski realmente lo había vuelto loco, tanto así, que libero desde lo profundo de su ser al espantoso demonio que alguna vez había sido.

Sintieron un fuerte ruido, había sido lejos, pero estaban seguros de que provenía desde dentro del edificio, luego se encendió la alarma de incendios y comenzó a llover ahí dentro – está aquí, está aquí, está aquí – es lo que repetía la mente de Kagome una y otra vez, se mordía el labio para no decirlo en voz alta, ya que aquella vez en el bosque por no aguantarse las palabras él los terminó encontrando, y todo se volvió mucho más horrible cuando él los halló, no quería ni siquiera ponerse a pensar en cómo sería si los atrapaba en ese momento. Se oyó otro estruendo lejano y el agua no dejo de caer desde el techo, luego se oyó otro, yo otro más, cada vez eran más cercanos, estaba registrando piso por piso.

Luego de un rato, comenzaron a oírse sus gritos - ¡Ratas, ratas, dónde están! – ambos se estremecieron desde su escondite, él se estaba acercando y no tenían la menor idea de cómo lo enfrentarían. Inuyasha estaba arrepentido de haber corrido dejando atrás a su espada, pensó en huir, pero no pensó en que tendría que defenderse cuando los descubriera, porque eso estaba claro, Akatski tarde o temprano terminaría por encontrarlos -¡Eh, ratitas! ¡Sé que están ahí! ¡Salgan, salgan de donde estén! – Kagome abrió la boca deseando gritar, las había dicho tal cual, había dicho exactamente lo mismo que lanzó en el bosque, Inuyasha tuvo que apretarle la mano para que no perdiera el juicio - ¡Salgan de una puta vez! ¡Vengan acá ratas inmundas! – El grito se oyó en el mismo piso, Akatski ya estaba cerca, Kagome se aferró un poco más a Inuyasha, podía sentir el corazón de éste golpeándole con fuerza el pecho - ¡Voy a matarlos, voy a matarlos! – La voz se sentía más cerca en el pacillo y era seguida de estruendos, Akatski estaba entrando en cada lugar que tuviese una puerta y se aseguraba de que no estuviesen ahí - ¡¿Me oyeron?! – Se escuchó más cerca - ¡Voy a matarlos! – la puerta de ese lugar salió disparada contra la pared, Akatski estaba ahí.

Sintieron sus pisadas sobre el agua, sus corazones enloquecieron y cada uno tuvo que tapar la boca del otro con su mano libre para que no hicieran ni un solo ruido acusador. Akatski lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras empujaba escritorios y seguía llamándolos, finalmente lo sintieron frente al que estaba utilizando como escondite, el miedo se apoderó de ellos, hubo una fuerte sacudida sobre la madera, probablemente una patada, luego oyeron sus pisadas alejándose, se había marchado al pasillo a seguir revisando lo que había tras las puertas y no los había encontrado. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y el corazón les dejó de latir tan fuerte, aún oían los gritos de Akatski, pero se iban alejando en el pasillo.

Kagome planeaba quedarse ahí eternamente, pero Inuyasha intento salir cuando aún se oían los gritos, por supuesto ella no tardó en detenerlo agarrándolo de las ropas y lo miró con una expresión que le preguntaba si estaba loco o qué. Inuyasha se sintió temeroso de hablar, así que intentó hacerle señas de que debían salir de ahí y moverse, pero Kagome seguía agarrándolo de la ropa y negando con la cabeza, así que Akito decidió arriesgarse a susurrar.

-Va a quemar el piso, hay humo, probablemente ha quemado los de abajo, tenemos que movernos – hizo otro movimiento para intentar salir, pero ella continuó agarrándolo.

-Cómo quieres salir si hay fuego abajo – le siguió el juego de los murmullos.

-El agua debe haberlo apagado un poco.

-Entonces el agua apagaré el que encienda aquí.

-Debemos movernos mientras siga creyendo que estamos en el edificio – insistió – eso nos dará más tiempo.

Salió de debajo del escritorio y obligó a Kagome a moverse con él, le indicó que caminara con mucho cuidado, el agua había dejado de caer, pero los charcos que había dejado se volvían peligrosos, si sus pisadas sonaban en ellos, estarían perdidos. Los gritos parecían cerca, pero venían de la dirección contraria a las escaleras. Akito asomó lentamente su cabeza por el pasillo y cuando comprobó que Akatski no estaba a la vista jaló de la mano de Kagome para que avanzaran. Caminaron como si el suelo fuese sagrado, lenta y delicadamente, podían escuchar claramente el desastre que Akatski estaba dejando en otro lugar, su furia estruendosa y sus gritos hacían que los músculos de ambos estuvieran constantemente tensos.

Estaban a medio camino para llegar a las escaleras cuando de pronto sintieron que Akatski salía del cuarto de oficinas que estaba registrando, Inuyasha obligó a Kagome a apegarse al lado izquierdo de la muralla, se quedaron completamente quietos aguantando la respiración esperando que la oscuridad jugara a su favor, sintieron las pisadas de Akatski junto en el pasillo, él seguía gritando y maldiciendo, luego otro estruendo, abrió la siguiente puerta y entró. Inuyasha supo que era el momento de seguir avanzando, reanudaron su paso sigiloso hasta llegar a la puerta de las escaleras, estaba medio abierta, pero no alcanzaban a pasar sin abrirla, así que Inuyasha posó suavemente su mano libre sobre el metal y la movió con cuidado, desgraciadamente, ni con todo el cuidado del mundo hubiese logrado que esas gastadas bisagras no se quejaran. Tan pronto lo oyó dejó de moverla haciendo una expresión como si lo hubiesen golpeado, Kagome dejó de respirar, se quedaron estáticos por unos instantes, esperando si es que aquel ruido había causado alguna repercusión para ellos, pero el edificio estaba completamente en silencio, nada se movía en ese lugar, al menos por unos segundo, luego volvió a llegar a sus oídos el ruido de una mesa siendo arrastrada y recuperaron la respiración. No obstante, trágicamente el hueco de la puerta aún no era suficiente para que una persona pasara, había que volver a empujar la puerta, la pregunta ahora era si sería mejor hacerlo rápida o lentamente, Akito escogió la segunda y el quejido de la bisagra volvió a inundar el pasillo. Lo siguiente, fue que sintieron los pasos acelerados de un hombre, el cual salió tan estrepitosamente desde una puerta al pasillo que terminó chocando contra la muralla, en ese instante, él los vio y ellos lo vieron, sus ojos endemoniados se clavaron en ellos y la alerta se encendió en sus cuerpos – CORRE – exclamó Kagome empujando a Inuyasha por detrás para que entrara de una vez a las escaleras. Ya no importó el estúpido ruido de las bisagras ni las pisadas fuertes sobre el agua, lo único que importaba era correr por sus vidas antes de que esa furiosa bestia los alcanzara.

Akatski corrió hecho una furia por el pasillo, para cuando llegó a las escalera sus presas ya habían bajado por lo menos un piso y medio, los veía correr por el hueco al medio de la escalera, no pensaba permitir que continuaran con el juego de las escondidas, se apoyó del barandal y desde su boca escupió una ola de fuego que bajó por el hueco de las escaleras esperando rostizar todo lo que estuviera en el camino. Kagome sintió la oleada de calor a tiempo y abrió la puerta de las escaleras jalando consigo a su mejor amigo, alcanzaron a meterse al piso antes de que las llamas cubrieran por completo las escaleras. Cayeron sobre el agua y se apresuraron a ponerse de pie, no importa que la caída hubiese dolido, no era tiempo para descansar a no ser que desearan morir en una espantosa tortura. La consigna era buscar otra salida, no importaba cual fuera, sólo debían encontrar una forma de salir de ese lugar antes de que los atraparan.

-¡Los voy a matar! – Se volvió a oír el rugido desde el fondo, venía bajando las escaleras.

-¡Estamos en un cuarto piso! – Chilló Kagome viendo por la ventana.

-¡Vamos, puede que encontremos escaleras exteriores! – La jaló hasta el pasillo.

En eso, Akatski entra en el piso, volvió a chocar con la pared frente a él, pero esta vez no se detuvo a mirar a sus víctimas, de inmediato se dio impulso y comenzó a correr hasta ellos como un animal salvaje.

-¡No hay tiempo para buscar escaleras! – Gritó Kagome volviéndolo a jalar al interior de ese lugar.

Oyeron casi sobre ellos el grito furioso de Akatski, Inuyasha agarró la puerta y se dispuso a cerrarla, estuvo a punto de poder echar el seguro cuando sintió que algo se azotaba contra ella, tuvo que empezar a empujar para que no lograra abrirla.

-¡Los encontré, ratas! – Se oyó el rugido por el hueco de la puerta.

Kagome se fue con todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia la puerta, Inuyasha no sería capaz de contenerlo por sí mismo. Ambos lados empujaban con fuerza e insistencia hasta que finalmente ganaron quienes estaban dentro, Inuyasha cerró el seguro y la puerta ya no podía ser abierta desde afuera, vieron como la manija y la puerta temblaban con violencia ante el esfuerzo de Akatski tratando de abrirla, pero no pudo.

Una vez que se aseguraron que la puerta no abriría, de hecho también movieron un escritorio para bloquear la entrada, corrieron hacia las ventanas buscando un modo de salir, estaba algo alto, pero quizás si lograban llegar hasta el tubo de la cañería podrían bajar por ahí. Kagome estuvo a punto de salir por la ventana cuando un gran estruendo los inundó, Akatski había cubierto su cuerpo con fuego y se había usado a sí mismo como proyectil para derrumbar la pared, con puerta o no, él estaba decidido a entrar.

El estruendo hizo que Kagome se desequilibrara y cayera, pero sus manos alcanzaron a agarrarse del concreto, el hombro lastimado le tiró y sintió un fuerte dolor, pero no podía soltarse, sus pies colgaban intentado encontrar algo firme sobre lo cual sostenerse, escuchó un golpe y un quejido desde dentro, concentró las fuerzas que tenía en sus brazos e intentó subir, en eso una mano agarró su muñeca, por un instante pensó que había sido Inuyasha, pero no, su sorpresa fue horrible cuando se encontró la cara de Akatski sobre ella - ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó con su voz de ultratumba, Kagome tuvo intenciones de soltarse y simplemente dejarse caer, pero Akatski la jaló de un solo movimiento hasta el interior del edificio y la hizo estrellarse contra una silla.

El cuerpo le dolía, miró a su alrededor buscando a Inuyasha, lo encontró sobre un escritorio destruido, lo vio intentado salir de ahí cuando su atención volvió a ser robada por Akatski, quien se acercaba a ella de forma peligrosa, retrocedió en el suelo y levantó su brazo cuando vio que la atacaría, pero su defensa fue totalmente bloqueada por las intensas llamas de Akatski, se quemó un como los dedos y alejó la extremidad de inmediato, en eso Akatski se va sobre ella y la toma del cuello con una sola mano, la levantó he hizo que los pies de Kagome colgaran como en la ventana.

-¿Crees que tengo tiempo para juegos estúpidos? – Gruñó apretándole el cuello, Kagome puso sus dos manos sobre la muñeca de Akatski para intentar zafarse de él, fue inútil - ¿Te es placentero alargar mi agonía? – Los ojos de Akatski estaban llenos de odio, Kagome intentó darle patadas, pero las llamas de su escudo quemaban sus zapatos – te haré desear nunca haberte metido en nuestras vidas – apretó con más fuerza, a Kagome se le cerró la garganta, no podía respirar – morirás como la basura que eres – una lágrima llena de rabia se escapó por su mejilla – morirás por lo que le hiciste a mi vida.

Ella lo creyó, pensó que moriría en ese momento, incluso estuvo a punto de resignarse, sin embargo, Akito se negaba a resignarse, no había emprendido ese viaje para evitar la muerte de esa mujer para que finalmente la mataran frente a sus ojos, prefería ser él el que muriera antes de que eso pasara. Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre la espalda de Akatski, se agarró de su cuello y cabeza y enredó sus piernas en su cintura, el escudo lo lastimo, pero Akatski lo quitó luego de soltar a Kagome, quien cayó de forma pesada dando una profunda bocanada de aire.

Akatski se movió para que Inuyasha lo soltara, comenzaron a forcejear, Akito seguía diciéndole que se detuviera y la respuesta siempre era la misma – no te entrometas – Akatski retrocedió hasta las ventanas y con bruscos movimientos hacia atrás golpeó a Akito con los vidrios, entonces Inuyasha dio un fuerte impulso hacia adelante para alejarse de ahí, Akatski casi se cae, pero logró mantener el equilibrio, luego se deslizó hacia otro extremo del lugar, volvió a golpear a Akito con un fuerte impulso hacia atrás, pero esta vez lo embistió contra la muralla.

Kagome sintió que ese era el momento de detenerlo definitivamente, había que hacer que Akatski perdiera la conciencia, seguro cuando despertara otra vez la furia se disiparía, o por lo menos sería capaz de controlarla. Hizo ademan de lanzarle una flecha espiritual mientras él hacía que Inuyasha se golpeara la espalda con la pared, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía levantar el brazo, mucho menos podría crear una flecha y lanzarla. Miró a su alrededor, necesitaba algo con que golpearlo mientras estaba distraído, finalmente encontró algo, irónicamente, era un decorativo con forma de jirafa idéntico al que utilizo en la casa de Kozu Ren para golpearlo en la cabeza y arrancar. Esa vez había salido victoriosa, ahora esperaba lo mismo, aunque tendría que aplicar mucha más fuerza si pretendía dejarlo inconsciente. Se apresuró a tomar el objeto, Inuyasha ya estaba a punto de soltar a Akatski, cuando Kagome apareció frente a ellos y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, golpeó la cabeza de Akatski.

-¡Qué hiciste! – Exclamó Inuyasha con algo de alarma, había alcanzado a sujetar a Akatski antes de que cayera.

-¡Si no lo dejamos inconsciente nunca se calmará! – Respondió soltando la jirafa – vamos tenemos que irnos, llamaremos a Kozu-san para que venga por él.

-¡Pero…! – Inuyasha estaba horrorizado, había un tajo en la cien de Akatski que hacía que la mitad de su cara estuviese manchada de sangre – ve tú, no puedo dejarlo aquí.

-Inuyasha él va a…

-¡Sigue siendo Akatski, él sigue siendo Akatski! – Gritó, pero para Kagome eso ya no era verdad – si tu teoría en cierta entonces no me hará nada al despertar, así que esteré bien.

-No voy a dejarte solo con él – respondió con firmeza.

-¡Vete antes de que…!

-Yo reaccione – interrumpió Akatski dándole un fuerte codazo.

Kagome de inmediato retrocedió, mientras que Akatski se puso de pie con ayuda de sus manos para ir contra ella, estuvo a punto de pararse por completo, pero Inuyasha le agarró el tobillo gritándole que se tranquilizara, entonces Akatski le grito: ¡No puedo! Y le dio un manotazo con la mano cubierta de fuego, el cual quemó la mitad del rostro y el cuello de Akito, lo soltó de inmediato para llevarse las manos a la cara, Akatski se pudo de pie ignorando el dolor de Akito, quien estaba intentando encontrar un charco de agua para detener las llamas en su rostro.

Kagome intentó escapar por el hueco que Akatski había abierto en la pared, pero éste la agarró antes de que pudiese lograrlo. La jaló de un brazo y luego le agarró el otro, después la hizo retroceder hasta unos estantes que se mantenían intactos en su lugar, hizo que chocara fuerte contra ellos y la acorraló, le apretó los brazos y la zamarreó, el rostro de Akatski se veía todavía más endemoniado con esa mancha de sangre en la mitad de su rostro.

-¡¿Querías matarme?! ¡¿Querías matarme?! – Le gritó justo frente a su rostro.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Crees que puedes salirte con la tuya?! – Rugió - ¡¿Qué puedes matarme antes de que yo lo haga?! – Zamarreó más fuerte - ¡Eso jamás, jamás!

-¡Te he dicho que me sueltes maldito enfermo! – Gruñó ella tratando de empujarlo.

-¡Voy a hacer que supliques, voy a hacer que grites de desesperación y dolor!

-¡Eres un monstruo! – Le grito.

-¡Tú eres el monstruo que arruinó mi vida! – Gruñó más fuerte golpeándola otra vez contra la repisa - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, tú me quitaste la felicidad, tú me hundiste y me redujiste a esto! – Comenzó a apretar sus brazos con mayor intensidad - ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio desde el fondo de mis entrañas! – Llamas aparecieron en sus manos - ¡Maldito el día en que apareciste! ¡Maldito el día en que te dirigí la palabra! ¡Maldito el día en que te deje entrar a mi casa! – Volvió a golpearla contra la repisa, las llamas se hicieron más intensas, estaban lastimando a Kagome, pero ella se negaba a mostrarle dolor - ¡Kusawa debió haberte matado! ¡Debió haberte matado! – Kagome estaba ahogando el grito, su piel estaba siendo rostizada - ¡Pero ahora seré yo el que acabe con tu miserable existencia!

-¡Akatski…! – El grito de Inuyasha apenas salía, estaba intentando ponerse de pie a pesar de sus horribles quemaduras.

-¡Le haré un favor al mundo! – Seguía gritando Akatski sin escuchar a Akito.

-¡Por favor, Akatski…! – Apenas había logrado ponerse de pie, además de las quemaduras, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido.

-¡Grita por tu vida, grita! – Gruño Akatski haciendo sus llamas más intensas en los brazos de Kagome - ¡GRITA! – La azotó otra vez.

-¡Basta! – Grito Inuyasha.

-¡GRITAAA! - Rugió con potencia.

Entonces, se oyó el estruendo de los cristales al quebrarse, una ráfaga entró y Akatski fue removido de su lugar, lo habían empujado hacia el costado y ahora estaba tirado sobre los escombros que él había dejado al derribar la pared, Kagome sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, mientras que Inuyasha cayó de rodillas con un enorme alivio en su interior. Quien había entrado rompiendo las ventanas era un hombre con alas de dragón, no necesitaba presentación, todos sabían quién era. Estaba sobre Akatski, lo sostenía de los brazos, pero él no parecía dar indicios de querer moverse, se miraron fijamente, el que estaba por encima mostro una mirada severa, mientras que el rostro del que estaba por debajo se volvió inexpresivo.

-¡Kise…! – Kagome iba a llamarlo, pero fue interrumpida.

-Su nombre es Teo – soltó Akatski con firmeza – él es Teo.

El aludido miró a Kagome, intentó no alterarse demasiado cuando la vio lastimada, luego miró hacia el otro lado, hacia donde estaba Akito, apretó los dientes, tuvo que desviar la vista de inmediato.

-Los lastimaste – murmuró en reproche, Akatski no respondió – cúralos – demandó – cura sus quemaduras ahora.

-No sé hacer eso.

-Entonces yo te enseñaré – soltó con voz apremiante – concéntrate en sus quemaduras, imagina que van desapareciendo lentamente, imagina como la piel va regresando a su estado normal.

Akatski obedeció sin decir nada, Akito vio con asombro como las quemaduras de sus manos desaparecían, luego tocó su rostro y notó que su piel volvía a ser la de antes, se sintió aliviado, era como si la voz de Teo regresara a la normalidad a Akatski. Sin embargo, no era tan así, era una mera ilusión, Teo posó sus ojos en Akito, se sintió feliz de ver su rostro como siempre había sido, pero luego vio a Kagome, y se dio cuenta que las horribles quemaduras en sus brazos seguían igual.

-A los dos Akatski – éste no respondió – cúrala, cúrala ahora.

-No – su hermano iba a reprocharle, pero Akatski se adelantó - ¿Qué no vez mi cara? – Teo le prestó más atención - ¿Quién crees que me hizo esto…? – Teo dejó de sostenerle un brazo y llevó la mano a su cara, su dedo pulgar se posó suavemente sobre la herida, volvió a apretar los dientes, no quería ver marcas como esas en el cuerpo de su hermano ni mucho menos pensar en quién lo había hecho - ¿Qué? ¿A ella no le dices nada?

-¡Fue porque él…! – Iba a dar una explicación, pero recibió la mirada severa de Kiseki, estaba enojado, eso la dejó helada por un segundo - ¡Pero él…!

-Ella no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima – Teo no la dejó continuar, regresó la atención hacia su hermano.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?

-Porque si lo hace jamás la perdonaré – lo dijo fuerte y claro, quería que ella lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

De cierta forma, Kagome pensó que era injusto, él ni siquiera quería escuchar una explicación, no quería saber cómo ocurrieron los hechos, sólo lanzó su sentencia con lo que tenía a la vista. Entendía porqué lo hacía, después de todo, Akatski era su hermano, y no cualquier hermano, era su gemelo, estaban entrelazados por un lazo inquebrantable, pero seguía sintiéndose amargo. Recordó la vez en el templo en que Kiseki le dijo a Akatski que su todo estaba hecho por partes, recordó lo bien que la hizo sentir cuando él dijo que ella era una parte de su todo, se sintió importante, indispensable, pero ante tanta euforia, olvido que en ese todo también estaba Akatski, y sólo hasta ese minuto sintió el peso de aquello, era como si ahora ella tuviese el papel de Akatski en el templo y Akatski fuese ella. Vio la sonrisa de Akatski, parecía triunfal, le recalcaba que había una parte de Teo que siempre le pertenecería solo a él, una parte que ni siquiera ella podía tocar.

-Y tú tampoco podrás volver a tocarla – dijo después, Kagome sintió que el dolor en sus brazos disminuía, se estaban curando, pero en ningún momento pensó que era obra de Akatski, y no se equivocó - ¿Lo entendiste?

-¿Y si no lo hago? – Su mirada se clavó en él - ¿Jamás vas a perdonarme? – Lo retó - ¿Puedes vivir una vida sin mí, Teo? – Teo sólo hizo un ruido al fruncir el ceño, la respuesta era evidente, Akatski mantuvo su sonrisa torcida - ¿Me amas, Teo?

-¡Qué clase de preguntas son estás!

-¿Me amas? – repitió.

-Deberías avergonzarte por preguntar algo evidente.

-Entonces déjame matarla – lo dijo serio y Teo se congeló – si me amas, deja que acabe con su vida.

-No… no puedo hace eso…- la mano que había abandonado su brazo hace un rato decidió regresar.

-Ella es la culpable.

-Todos pensábamos que se trataba de nosotros, Akatski – intentó aclararlo – jamás nadie imaginó que en verdad se trataba de ustedes.

-No hablo sólo de esto – respondió – lo de ahora, sólo ha sido el final del pastel.

-¿Qué…? – No estaba entendiendo, así que él se lo explicó.

-Ella lo arruinó todo cuando apareció, en el momento en que ella entró en nuestras vidas todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

-No… eso no…

-Fue ella – Kagome sentía un nudo en su estómago cada vez que Akatski decía eso – por eso voy a matarla.

-No – Teo apretó un poco sus brazos – no vas a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? – Akito nuevamente se sintió tenso al oír el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Porque no voy a dejarte – soltó Teo con firmeza, entonces un tenue y escalofriante sonrisa salió de los labios de Akatski.

-¿Puedes…? – Lo retó.

Entonces, el caos regresó, de un solo golpe Akatski expulsó fuego de su cuerpo haciendo que su hermano fuese empujado hacia arriba y se golpeara con el techo, en ese instante, Akatski aprovechó para ponerse de pie, iba a lanzarse contra Kagome, pero antes de que pudiese tocarla Teo lo alejó con una patada.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Gritó poniéndose frente a ella para protegerla.

-¡VOY A MATARLA! – Rugió con fuerza abalanzándose otra vez en esa dirección.

Teo lo agarró a medio camino, una bola de fuego se formó entre los dos, ambos empujaban hacia direcciones contrarias y el fuego comenzaba a expandirse, Teo comprendió que no era seguro para Kagome y Akito estar cerca de los dos en esas condiciones, así que con un impulso empujó a su hermano hasta la ventana y lo obligó a que saliera con él del edificio. Antes de caer, Teo le había dado una clara orden a Akito: No la dejes sola.

.-

.-

Los gemelos cayeron desde el cuarto piso, Teo intentó aletear sus alas y Akatski hizo lo mismo por su lado después de haberlas sacado, no se estrellaron directamente con el pavimento, sino que lograron ladearse antes y caer en diagonal, lamentablemente el forcejeó hizo inútil que cada uno quisiera volar por su lado. El mayor de lo hermanos no perdió el tiempo, hizo ademán de querer volver al lugar que acababan de abandonar, se elevó con ayuda de sus alas, pero su vuelo fue interrumpido, Teo lo había agarrado con un látigo de fuego, había apresado su tobillo y comenzaba a jalarlo de vuelta a tierra.

-¡Basta ya, Akatski! – Gritó Teo mientras intentaba sostener firmemente sus pies en el suelo para que la fuerza de Akatski no ganara el juego de jalar la cuerda.

-¡Suéltame, voy a matarla lo quieras o no!

-¡Qué estupideces estás diciendo, es Kagome, KAGOME!

-¡Tengo claro quién es ella, incluso mejor que tú!

-¡Necesitas controlarte, ahora!

-¡Y tú necesitas dejar de meterte en mi camino! – Formó una bola de fuego en su mano y se la lanzó.

Teo tuvo que soltar su amarra para poder lanzar otra bola de fuego que contrarrestara la que acababan de lanzarle, en eso, Akatski aprovechó de seguir con sus objetivos, Teo se dio un brinco para elevarse en el aire, aleteó lo más rápido que pudo, tenía a su favor la práctica y era más rápido que su hermano, el cual estuvo a punto de volver a aventurarse en el edificio, pero Teo llegó desde abajo y lo agarró siguiendo su vuelo hacia las nubes.

-Vayamos a tomar un poco de aire – dijo mientras Akatski parecía no estar de acuerdo con ese paseo.

Subieron hasta pasar la altura de las nubes, alto, bien alto, donde las personas se veían como hormigas y las construcciones como juegos legos, sólo ahí decidió soltarlo, Akatski se alejó de sopetón, quedaron a unos metros de distancia mirándose cara a cara.

.-

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La ira de Akatski se desató, su infierno fue expandido a todo su alrededor, ya ahora su ira apunta sólo a una persona: Higurashi Kagome ¿Podrán ser capaces de detenerlo? Teo a aparecido, pero ¿Esto mejorará o empeorará las cosas? El descenderse de esta trágica historia está aquí, todo está por encontrar su final.<strong>_

_**Muy bien, ahora sólo nos queda un capitulo y el esperado final (Epilogo) ¿Lograran encontrar la felicidad? **_


	126. Chapter 126

**Patt: **Creo que la razón es que he madurado más como escritora y me sentí capaz de describir una escena como esa, Akatski se volvió loco, pero debo recalcar que Chung Li Ch'uan, en a época anterior a Saiyo, era infinitamente más cruel que esto (Entre nos, cuando releí la escena de Akatski y Touma, me dieron nervios y me llevé la mano a la pierna jajaj). Sobre Mako, sólo está lastimado, seguirá siendo súper Sasa. Sobre la reacción de Kiseki, se debe a lo que acabab de pasar con Nell, él más que nadie entiende su furia y lo que debe estar sufriendo su hermano, porque sólo hasta unos momentos atrás todavía pensaba que el que se convertiría en algo como eso era él mismo... aunque en todo caso, si lo de Nell no hubiese pasado y Akatski se convirtiera en eso de la nada, tampoco lo atacaría a morir, aunque quizás le propinaría un par de insultos y un golpe en la cara, pero si piensas que llegaría a matarlo, jamás. Para Teo ver a su hermano lastimado es totalmente espantoso, inconcebible, la importancia que tiene en su vida es casi tan grande (por no decir igual) que la que tiene Kagome en su vida ¿Te imaginas que tus dos personas más importantes se lleven de esa manera? Del asco. Sobre Akito y Kagome, sí, yo también lo extrañaba y sentía que se merecía un momento solo de ellos dos, mal que mal, ambos son muy importantes para el otro.

**Aniita: **Creerme que te entiendo, para mí ha sido de la misma manera, esta historia lo ha cambiado todo en mi vida. En cuanto a mi nombre, ya que siempre me lo preguntan y en todos estos años no he querido decirlo, creo que será propio declararlo en el capitulo final, así, como dijiste, si un día logro publicar un libro, quizás ustedes también puedan leerlo. En cuanto de hacer otro personaje como Kiseki/Teo y que tuviese el mismo nombre, debo decir que es imposible, para mí no puede haber otro como él, es único e irrepetible.

**FernyInuBellany: **No tienes idea de lo hermoso que es leer que te digan que eres su autora favoritas, muchas gracias. En cuanto al comentario, bueno, es su querido hermano, el cual está sufriendo de una forma espantosa, él lo sabe y lo entiende, en este punto su mundo sólo se está centrando en él, en salvarlo. No importa si estás obsesionada, a mi me agrada que lo estés jaja.

**jezabel: **Bueno, lo vuelvo a decir, a muchos les pareció extraña esa reacción de su parte, pero es su hermano, su querido hermano gemelo que acaba de tener un giro espantoso en su vida, está preocupado por él, se pone en sus zapatos, no quiere menos a Kagome sólo porque se haya molestado en que lo atacó. Aquí dejo el desenlace que querías ver.

**Laura: **Senti que se merecían un buen momento Kagome/Inuyasha, como bien dijiste, son muy apegado y hay que demostrar que a pesar de todo lo que pasó, sigue siendo así.

**Cheshire72: **Has confesado un horrible pecado, la única forma de reivindicarte es comentando todo lo que me quede por publicar de esta historia. Bienvenida al club amo a Kiseki.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **¿Lo detestaste? ¿Por quéeee? Entiendo que lo hicieras en el tiempo en que se suponía que había "traicionado" a Teo y raptó a Kagome, pero antes de eso y después ¿También? D: He comentado sobre la actitud de Kiseki hacia Kagome en la mayoria de las anteriores respuestas, quizás quieras echar un vistazo. Me alaga que me llamen joven jajaja.

**mille3:** Exactamente, su mundo se hace pedazos, él se está desmoronando. Espero puedas comentar todo lo que queda.

**Carolina Shinatal: I**mpresionando aunque sea a una sola persona con el giro de la historia, soy feliz.

**Milu: **Tristeza total todo este desenlace.

**Ashley Higurashi: **Todos nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, nada lo deja más claro que el transcurso de esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estamos a punto de terminar con esta larga historia, este capitulo lo decidirá todo, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. No puedo no dar las gracias a aquellos que me han seguido fielmente semana a semana, tanto a los que comentan como a aquellos que no, pero me gustaría que aquellos que no lo hacen, por lo menos lo hicieran en estas instancias finales, de verdad me haría inmensamente feliz. Sin decir más, espero que estén preparados, aquí está el casi final.<em>**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

**Seis:**Corre, huye, corre.

(Intro: Muse - Resistance)

**_Trigésimo Primero - _**_Este es el resultado de mis pasos, pero no sólo de los míos, también de los de ellos, porque sin saberlo, siempre hemos estado conectados, y, cada paso que ellos daban, se mezclaba con el paso que yo daba, y a su vez, cada uno de mis pasos se mezclaba con los pasos de todos ellos... mis pasos se mezclaron con los tuyos y este es el resultado que obtuvimos ¿Quisieras retroceder algunos tanto cómo yo? ¿Quisieras que los demás también retrocedieran los pasos que nos han hecho llorar? Yo quiero, pero los pasos que se dan son imposibles de borrar, no se puede retroceder y por consiguiente... debemos dar cara al camino que nos han guiado..._

**_.-_**

-Debemos ir por Kozu – soltó Akito luego de haber visto a los hermanos elevarse al cielo.

-Teo lo solucionará.

-No, necesitamos la ayuda de Kozu – contestó agarrándola del antebrazo para que lo siguiera.

-No, Teo lo solucionará – Kagome quería creer en eso.

-¡¿No has visto lo que ha pasado?! – Gruño Inuyasha - ¿No recuerdas la visión de Kozu? Esto aún no ha terminado.

-Pero… Akatski y Teo… - se sentía en medio del apocalipsis.

-¡Akatski enloqueció! Creo que tú sabes eso mejor que nadie, no volvió en si con el golpe y ni siquiera lo hizo con la presencia de Teo – volvió a jalarla – debemos idear una forma de atrapar a Akatski y encerrarlo hasta que se calme.

Kagome lo siguió, no quería pensar en que la visión de Kozu Ren aún no había terminado, si era así, entonces Akatski trataría de matar a Teo ¿En serio sería capaz? Y aún peor… ¿Qué tal si lo conseguía? ¿Qué tal si Akatski mataba a Teo? No quería ni pensarlo, pero la verdad es que el mal presagio estaba clavado en ella. Ese mal día aún no acababa, y es bien sabido, que todo lo malo siempre puede ir mucho peor.

.-

.-

.-

-Necesitamos hablar y solucionar esto – fue Teo quien inició la conversación.

-No necesito hacer eso – respondió Akatski – lo único que necesito hacer es algo que tú estás intentando impedir.

-Yo sé que estás dolido, sé que lo que pasó…

-¡¿Vas a hablarme de lo que pasó?! – El gemelo mayor comenzó a alterarse - ¡¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó?!

-Akatski…

-¡Se murió! ¡Nell se murió frente a mis ojos! – Gritó con fuerza - ¿Quieres una solución? ¡Entonces tráemela de vuelta! ¡Regrésala y todo estará solucionado!

-Créeme que si yo pudiera hacerlo lo haría – sonó triste – pero no puedo, Akatski – apretó los dientes – nunca quise que esto pasara, yo también la quería… ella siempre ha sido como mi hermana mayor, mi mejor amiga…

-Siempre escuchabas lo que ella te decía – Teo asintió ante eso – hasta que ella llegó – Akatski otra vez volvía a Kagome – cuando ella apareció dejaste de escucharla.

-No… eso.

-Hipócrita – de improviso Akatski había acortado la distancia estaba a centímetros – estás feliz ¿No?

-Qué…- no podía comprender bien las cosas que se estaban pasando por la cabeza de su gemelo.

-Estás feliz de que haya sido ella y no esa mujer – acusó – estás satisfecho de que la muerta haya resultado ser Nell.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Cómo demonios puedes pensar que…!

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE EN MI CAMINO! – Rugió agarrándolo de los hombros y gritándole en toda la cara – voy a matarla, voy a hacer que sufra físicamente lo que yo estoy sintiendo dentro de mí – los ojos endemoniados se clavaron en los de su hermano – y ni tú ni nadie va a impedírmelo.

Acto seguido, agarró su cuello con la parte interior de su codo y comenzó el vuelo en picada. Nada de aire, sus pulmones estaban demasiado llenos con su odio como para permitir la entrada de algo más.

.-

.-

Inuyasha y Kagome salieron del edificio y de inmediato se encontraron con todo el resto del grupo. Cuando Takeda Teo había recuperado la conciencia ni siquiera perdió tiempo en decir o escuchar una palabra, no le importó nada, emprendió la búsqueda de su hermano sin considerar nada más, por lo que Io y Suzuki fallaron garrafalmente en su misión. No les quedó más que ir en la búsqueda de algunos de sus conocidos, fue así como llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Ren y Makoto, éste último estaba herido del tobillo y Suzuki estaba intentando vendarlo con un pedazo de su polera. Tan pronto se acercaron a ellos notaron el rostro angustiado de Ren - ¿Dónde están mis hijos? – el tono de su voz evidenciaba su rostro.

No tuvieron ni tiempo para responder la pregunta, desde el cielo escucharon gritos, alzaron la cabeza y pudieron ver como dos hombres con alas en su espalda caían en picada desde las alturas hasta que fue sólo uno el que se estrelló en el techo de un edificio de baja altura y el otro permaneció en el aire. Ren tuvo intenciones de correr en esa dirección, pero Io no se lo permitió, lo agarró y jaló con fuerza - ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer! – Le gritó, Ren lo sabía, pero aun así era duro ver y aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando.

.-

Akatski había terminado dejando que Teo cayera solo, lo arrojó antes de llegar al obstáculo y éste tuvo que rodearse de fuego para amortiguar el impacto que dejó destruido el concreto a su alrededor. Aquello había dolido, pero no había tiempo de quejarse, su hermano lo estaba mirando desde arriba, tenía que desencajarse de los escombros.

-Cambiaste – lo acusó desde lo alto - ¡Cambiaste! ¡Ella te cambio! – Gritó con los ojos fijos en su hermano – esa mujer te transformó, te alejó de mi lado ¡Te alejó de nosotros y tu permitiste que lo hiciera!

-¡No me he alejado de ti! – Respondió Teo logrando sentarse, ahora quedaba ponerse de pie - ¡Ella no me ha cambiado!

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Mi hermano jamás hubiese intentado quitarse la vida, mi hermano jamás hubiese hecho sufrir a mamá! – Argumentó clavando el dedo en la llaga - ¡El Teo con el que yo crecí sonreía todos los días, ese Teo jamás se hubiera convertido en un asesino! – El mencionado logró ponerse de pie - ¡Esa mujer te convirtió en eso! ¡Esa mujer condenó tus sueños para siempre!

-¡El Teo con el que tu creciste soñaba con ella todas la noches! – Gritó haciéndola recordar - ¡El Teo con el que tu creciste la llamaba en sueños, la dibujaba y la recordaba! ¡Soy el mismo que en ese tiempo!

-¡NO! – Rugió - ¡ELLA TE ARRUINÓ, TE CONDENÓ! – Lo miró desafiante – y voy a hacerle pagar por eso.

Akatski le dio una dirección a sus alas y Teo sabía lo que significaba, se apresuró a emprender el vuelo para seguirlo, el mayor de los gemelos iba directamente hacia el grupo, en específico, iba por Higurashi Kagome, sin embargo, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos Teo apareció agarrando a su hermano por atrás causando que la trayectoria del vuelo se entorpeciera, chocaron estrepitosamente con las ventanas de un edificio, de hecho, terminaron estrellándose dentro, pero no tardaron en salir uno detrás del otro, Akatski volvió a irse contra Kagome y otra vez Teo logró agarrarlo y empujarlo a tiempo, Ren les gritó que pararan, pero estaba claro que ninguno de los dos lo estaba escuchando. Inuyasha se puso en frente de Kagome para intentar protegerla, los gemelos se habían estrellado tan sólo a unos metros de ellos y no había garantía de que Akatski no hiciese algo contra ella desde esa distancia.

El mayor de los hermanos fue el primero en levantarse, pero el menor lo seguía de cerca, tan pronto el primero avanzó dos pasos éste se apresuró a agarrarlo otra vez, comenzaron a forcejear, Akatski le lanzó un golpe a Teo, le gritaba que lo soltara, pero éste se negaba a hacerlo. Suzuki y Yamamoto estaba impactados por las desesperadas intenciones de Akatski por llegar hasta Kagome, no parecía el mismo, definitivamente no era el mismo.

-¡Déjame! – Rugió Akatski empujando a Teo, su respiración estaba agitada, parecía que fuese a echar humo por las orejas, está vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, no intentó irse contra Kagome cuando su hermano se alejó, se quedó ahí, mirándolo con rabia, luego miró a Kagome y la rabia estalló - ¡¿Ves lo que has hecho?! –Le gritó - ¡Lo pusiste en mi contra! ¡Pusiste a Teo en mi contra! ¡¿Debes estar feliz, no?!

-¡Eres tú el que lo está poniendo en tu contra! – Gritó ella en respuesta a pesar de que Inuyasha le pidió que no contestara.

-¡Perra del demonio! – Bufó con fuerza, la vena de su cuello estaba sobresaliente - ¡Debes estar feliz, todo está saliendo como quiere, todo es perfecto para ti! – Ren y Teo intentaron hablarle para calmarlo, pero fueron ignorados - ¡Voy a borrarte esa felicidad del rostro, te la borraré para siempre!

Kagome avanzó un pasó, Inuyasha trató de detenerla – inténtalo – lo retó ella, Inuyasha le dijo que se callara, pero no hizo caso, necesitaba decirle que era fuerte y que no se doblegaría ante nada – mientras Teo esté conmigo nada puede destruirme.

Entonces el rostro de Akatski cambió, mágicamente se suavizó y la ira pareció abandonar su cuerpo – Oh… - soltó con gracia, por un momento Ren pensó que se había calmado. Hubo segundos de incertidumbre, los ojos de Akatski no se despegaron de Kagome en ningún momento y los de ella tampoco, hasta que, de pronto, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo y Akatski levantó su mano derecha apuntando hacia su hermano, de un momento a otro salió una poderosa flama que lo impactó directo y lo lanzó lejos – entonces me aseguraré de que desaparezca – sentenció. El rostro de todos se horrorizo – lo he decidido, no te mataré – una pequeña sonrisa vengativa salió de él – pero te haré vivir con la muerte de él.

-¡AKATSKI, NO! – Gritó Ren con desesperación, pero Akatski no se detuvo a escuchar, sino que se apresuró a hacer su sentencia realidad.

Kagome cayó de rodillas tapándose la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que llegaban a un punto en que ese hombre nuevamente trataba de arrebatárselo para siempre ¿Qué era todo eso? Tenía que ser una mala broma, de seguro era una mala broma, las cosas no podían volver a acabar como hace quinientos años atrás, después de todo lo que habían pasado para reunirse, no era justo terminar de la misma manera, pero al parecer, todo aquello le importaba un carajo al destino.

.-

.-

(Toygar Isikli - Yasak Ask)

Teo estaba en proceso de ponerse de pie cuando de forma repentina le llega un bombazo de fuego justo a un centímetro de él, el impacto hizo que el concreto se destruyera y que su cuerpo nuevamente saliera disparado, y, mientras su cuerpo aún no encontraba estabilidad, Akatski aparece sorpresivamente para darle una feroz patada que hace cambiar la trayectoria de la caída, terminó por estrellarse contra un automóvil abandonado. Aquello le había dolido como los mil demonios, pero parecía que eso no iba a ser suficiente para el gemelo mayor, quien apareció frente a él lanzando una bocanada de fuego desde su boca, la cual Teo tuvo que repeler creando una barrera con su propio fuego, sin embargo, repentinamente Akatski atravesó las llamas y lo atacó su puño cubierto de fuego, Teo logró tener una rápida reacción y detenerlo con su mano desnuda, no obstante, su hermano había ido con tanta fuerza que terminaron chocando nuevamente con el automóvil que estaba detrás de él. Akatski intentó golpearlo con el puño libre, pero Teo también lo agarró, luego lo empujó con fuerza para que dejara de acorralarlo contra el automóvil machacado, entonces, Akatski expulsó fuego de su pie izquierdo e intentó darle una patada, eso hizo que Teo lo soltara y retrocediera con un mortal hacia atrás.

-¡Qué demonios, Akatski! – Gruñó Teo - ¿Acaso intentas matarme? – Preguntó ironizando, sin embargo, el rostro y los ojos fijos de su hermano lo dejaron frío, él no respondió - ¿A… Akatski…?

No hubo respuesta más que un nuevo ataque, Akatski volvió a correr hacia él con llamas en sus manos, trató de golpearlo con sus puños, pero Teo lo esquivó a misma vez que retrocedía, aún estaba intentando comprender lo que había sido esa pregunta sin respuesta, aquellos ojos decididos no dejaban de helarle la sangre, de pronto, un miedo desgarrador se apoderó de él, pero no era un miedo normal, no era como si estuviera asustado de morir o salir lastimado, no, era otro tipo de miedo que no sabía bien cómo explicar

-¡Akatski, Akatski! – Intentaba llamarlo Teo mientras recibía un ataque tras otro, pero él no parecía desconcentrarse de su objetivo, era como si la voz de su hermano no fuese capaz de entrar en su cabeza, como si estuviese muy lejos como para llegar a sus oídos a pesar de estar frente a él.

Akatski se aburrió de los golpes sin sentido y optó por formar un látigo de fuego en su mano derecha, intentó golpear a Teo, pero éste lo repelió con una llama y luego lo imitó formando otro látigo, el primero intentaba constantemente dañar y el segundo proteger, uno tras otro los ataques de Akatski se volvían más violentos, Teo seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, Kagome no estaba a la vista, pero él seguía sin recuperar la cordura, y lo peor, era que no lo estaba escuchando.

-¡Akatski! – Gritó con más fuerza - ¡Di algo! ¡Habla conmigo! – Akatski atacó otra vez y la situación se tornó desesperante para Teo - ¡POR FAVOR!

-Tú sabes lo que quiero – dijo Akatski al fin.

-¡No, no lo sé! ¡No entiendo nada!

(Florence + The Machine - Breath Of Life)

Entonces, Akatski dejó su látigo por un momento, se quedó quieto causando que Teo también lo hiciera, luego lo miró fijo, clavo sus penetrantes ojos grises sobre los de su hermano y un frío descomunal inundó a Teo, su respiración se agitó y la garganta comenzó a arder – lo sabes – soltó Akatski sin dejar de mirarlo de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, de la manera que hacía que algo dentro de Teo se desquebrajara – no se necesita decir nada – finalizó, volvió a crear el látigo en su mano, extendió el brazo y lo agitó nuevamente contra él, Teo no se movió, se había quedado paralizado, así que el látigo le llegó en la cara causando que perdiera el equilibrio. Teo tocó la zona afectada, había sangre en su mano, le había hecho un tajo, de verdad lo había lastimado, de verdad lo había atacado, la sangre era la prueba, eso no era una pesadilla, eso no era su imaginación, Kiseki no podía dejar de ver la prueba que manchaba la palma de su mano.

-Soy tu hermano…- musitó sin dejar de temblar, aún estaba sentado sobre su trasero – somos hermanos…

-Somos gemelos – enfatizó Akatski caminando hacia él.

-Entonces… - dejó de mirar su mano y posó sus desesperados orbes sobre el hombre que se le acercaba de forma peligrosa - ¿Por qué haces esto…?

-Porque es como debe ser – se detuvo, estaba a dos pasos de él.

-¿Qué…? – No lo entendía, no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Qué estaba pasando con Akatski? Eso no podía ser verdad, de ninguna manera, pero… él volvió a levantar el brazo con el látigo – A… Akats… ki… - Su rostro se horrorizó, él hablaba en serio.

-Adiós – soltó de forma sombría.

Estaba a punto de bajar el arma de fuego, pero cuando estaba bajando su brazo una sombra apareció de la nada embistiéndose contra él y alejándolo de Takeda Teo, mientras que éste continuó en su misma posición temblando ante la realidad que estaba enfrentando.

-¡Vuelve a ser tú! – Gritó Inuyasha encima de Akatski a misma vez que lo golpeaba en la cara - ¡Baste de tanta mierda, estás llegando demasiado lejos! – Luego lo tomó de las ropas del pecho y lo levantó un poco - ¡Estás tomando un camino sin retorno, Akatski! - El mencionado lo miró con enfado, Inuyasha sólo puso la voz más dura – si te atreves a pasar esa línea yo mismo te pararé.

-Hazlo – lo retó – comprobemos si te lo agradezco.

Acto seguido, clavó la punto de sus dedos en su hombro izquierdo, luego lo apartó con un empujón, no tardó en ponerse de pie, mientras que el intruso se quedó quejándose en el suelo.

-¡Teo, huye! – Le gritó Akito, mientras que éste aún miraba la escena en shock, ni siquiera había sido capaz de clamar por su mejor amigo - ¡¿Estás sordo?! ¡Te digo que te vayas de aquí! – Los pies de Akatski ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para infringirle algún daño - ¡TEOO! – Rugió Akito con toda la energía dentro de él.

Fue suficiente, Teo salió de un momento a otro de su estado de shock, escuchó otra vez a Akito diciéndole que se fuera mientras que sus ojos estaban sobre la figura del hermano que estaba casi sobre él, así que extendió sus alas de golpes y con un solo movimiento despegó del suelo para alejarse de él. El bateo de las alas formó una pequeña ventisca en tierra, la cual se repitió en el momento en que Akatski también sacó sus alas y se despegó del suelo para darle caza a quien había huido de su alcance. Teo aceleró el vuelo y su perseguidor hizo lo mismo, voló entre los edificios intentando perderlo, pero no lo logró, siempre que creía que había logrado burlarlo aparecía desde otra dirección arrojándole bolas de fuego. Volar alto en el cielo, volar apegado a los edificios, volar casi tocando el pavimento, nada, nada de eso daba resultado ¿Quizás debía volar lejos hasta otra ciudad? ¿Akatski lo seguiría hasta ese punto? Y si no lo hacía, de cualquier forma, si se iba de ahí… ¿No sería como estar abandonando a Akatski? No podía y tampoco quería, abandonar a Akatski era como abandonarse a sí mismo. Akito le había dicho a Akatski que estaba tomando un camino sin retorno, que estaba cruzando una línea, pero Teo se negaba a aceptar que aquello era un camino sin retorno, mucho menos se negaba a trazar una línea, no, estaba decidido, iba a recuperar a Akatski, iba a hacer que recapacitara y luego le ayudaría a superar todo, no lo abandonaría, no se alejaría de su lado por nada del mundo, no hasta estar completamente seguro de que era capaz de seguir viviendo de la forma que siempre había sido.

Hasta ese momento no se le había cruzado por la mente atacar a Akatski, sin embargo, estaba claro que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto nada cambiaría, ya era suficiente de sólo esquivar y correr, era momento de actuar, de hacer que su hermano volviera a ser tal. Dio la vuelta a un edificio, las esquinas le cortaban la visibilidad al cazador, por lo que la presa aprovechó ese instante y envistió cuando giraba para alcanzarlo. El choque hizo que Akatski perdiera el control de su vuelo, por lo que su cuerpo se dejó llevar por la dirección que le dio el interceptor.

-¡Es hora de detenerse, esto está fuera de control! – Gritó Teo para que Akatski lo escuchara.

-Lo haré cuando termine con esto – contestó intentando lastimarlo con su mano izquierda envuelta en llamas.

-¡Detente a pensar por un momento! – Gruñó dándole un manotazo a aquella mano, ahora volaban manteniéndose en un solo lugar.

Akatski intentó golpearlo con la otra mano, pero Teo le agarró la muñeca, así que volvió a intentar con la primera mano, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo, su hermano menor lo tenía sujeto por ambas muñecas, las apretó con fuerza pensando que quizás la molestia pudiera hacerlo entender.

-¡Somos hermanos! – Teo lo exclamó con energía – somos gemelos, misma madre, mismo padre, eres el mayor y yo el menor, nacimos juntos, sólo ocho minutos nos separaron, crecimos uno al lado del otro, nos ayudamos el uno al otro, cometíamos errores juntos, nos castigaban juntos, nos cubríamos juntos – Teo lo miró a los ojos con urgencia – incluso comenzamos a caminar juntos y dijimos la primera palabra al mismo tiempo ¿La recuerdas? Fue "mano" de "hermano", bueno en verdad no creo que lo recuerdes porque yo tampoco lo hago, pero mamá decía que lo dijimos al mismo tiempo y que sonreímos al hacerlo – Akatski lo miraba sin decir nada – sé que a medida que fuimos haciéndonos más grandes nuestros intereses cambiaron, pero nunca dejé de preocuparme por los tuyos ni tú por los míos, era Akatski el que me tranquilizaba cuando había tenido una pesadilla y lo seguiste haciendo a pesar de que ya estaba demasiado grande como para espantarme por ellas de la manera en que lo hago, era yo el que se comía el brócoli que a Akatski no le gustaba, y también la espinaca, Akatski era el que siempre me malcriaba haciéndome caso en todo, me hacía tan feliz que no pusieras en duda ninguna de mis locas ideas, incluso cuando te pedí que nos saltáramos un curso, pude haberlo hecho solo, pero yo en serio no quería separarme de Akatski y tú me seguiste porque tampoco querías separarte de mí, era Akatski el que curaba mis rodillas rasmilladas, era yo quien conseguía fichas gratis para que Akatski jugara en la tienda de videojuegos – la garganta le escocía - ¿No recuerdas nada de eso? ¿Akatski, acaso has olvidado todo eso?

-Era yo quien te soplaba las respuestas de matemática… - balbuceó - y eras tú quien corría a comprar mi pan favorito antes de que se agotara…

-¡Sí! ¡Así es! – Exclamó con emoción.

-Lo recuerdo todo – siguió el gemelo mayor – no hay forma de que pueda olvidarlo, porque esos recuerdos son mi tesoro.

-¡Lo son! – una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara - ¡Son nuestro tesoro!

-Lo son – dijo mientras llamas comenzaban a encenderse de sus brazos.

(Red - Part That's Holding On)

-¿Akatski? – Soltó algo nervioso, no se supone que debiese estar pasando eso.

-Son mi tesoro – no despegó los ojos de él, las llamas aumentaron – y siempre serán mi tesoro.

-¡Basta! – Gritó soltándolo de golpe, el fuego no lo había quemado porque ciertamente no podía hacerlo, pero de todas formas sí dolía que quisiera lastimarlo - ¡Cómo se supone que interprete esto! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! – Le dio un empujón - ¡Respóndeme! – éste no lo hizo - ¡¿Es por lo que dijo Kagome?! ¡¿Es porque dijo que mientras yo esté con ella nada puede destruirla?! – Volvió a darle un empujón - ¡¿Intentas destruirla a ella destruyéndome a mí?! – Intentaba obtener respuestas, pero Akatski estaba reacio a dárselas - ¡Entonces lo lograste, lo lograste! ¡Estoy destruido! ¡En este momento Akatski me tiene destruido!

-Entonces… estamos a mano, finalmente estamos a mano – el rostro de Teo se descompuso ante esa declaración.

-¿Es por lo que te he hecho pasar los últimos años? – Preguntó con culpa – lo siento… ¡Akatski, lo siento! Lo juro, yo no busqué nada de eso, hubiese deseado que las cosas ocurrieran de una forma diferente, pero no fue así, no quería que nada de esto pasara – apretó los dientes – jamás he querido lastimarte.

-Lo sé – respondió dejándolo más confuso.

-Akatski por favor dime qué está pasando – suplicó con la respiración pesada – por favor ayúdame a entender qué pasa para poder hacer algo por ti.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí – su voz era tan vacía que sólo hacía que la garganta le doliera más – ella se fue… no puedes ayudarme.

-Es doloroso, lo sé, te jode como mil demonios… pero necesitas salir adelante – intentó decirlo con calma – te ayudaré a conseguirlo, estaré contigo hasta que lo hagas, no te dejaré, Akatski yo…

-No puedo hacerlo sin ella – la sentencia de aquello se vio reflejada en su rostro.

-Te necesito Akatski – lo dijo tanto de forma firme como suplicante – no puedes abandonarme, no puedes rendirte… te necesito.

Desde la altura podía verse a un grupo acercándose a la zona en que ellos estaban, los habían seguido.

-Pensé que la tenías a ella – su voz volvía a ser fría en cuando mencionaba a Kagome.

-¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste allá atrás? ¿Esa de si podía vivir una vida sin ti? – No respondió, pero estaba claro que la recordaba – No puedo, esa es la respuesta, soy incapaz de vivir una vida en la que tú no estés – su ojos estaban brillosos por la angustia – así que por favor, por favor…

-¿Es la basura de las partes del todo otra vez? – Lo interrumpió.

-No es… - parecía frustrado por no poder hacerlo entender – no es basura Akatski, es…

-Basura – enfatizó - ¡Es una maldita basura! – Gritó, volvía a estar enojado - ¡Es una puta y desgraciada basura!

-Akats…

-¡YO TENÍA UN TODO! – Gruñó sin dejarlo hablar - ¡Yo lo tenía! ¡Y se fue! ¡Nell y tú eran las partes! – Apretó los puños con rabia y lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas - ¡Pero ahora una de las partes desapareció! ¡Ya no está! ¡¿Y dónde queda el todo?! – Teo estaba buscando algo que responder, pero no logró encontrarlo, ni siquiera él conocía la respuesta - ¡Ahora sólo me he quedado con una de las partes! ¡Pero de qué importan las partes si el todo ya no existe! – Estaba sufriendo - ¡YO NO EXISTO!

-¡Existes! – Se apresuró a decir - ¡Existes porque eres parte de mi todo!

-¡¿De qué me sirve eso si ya no tengo el mío?! – Gritó - ¡No puedo existir sin un todo! ¡No soy nada! ¡No soy nadie!

-¡Tú eres mi hermano! – Se apresuró a sujetarlo de los hombros para hacerlo entender – te amo, para mi existes más que nadie, eres real, eres parte de mí y yo soy parte de ti, mientras yo esté contigo jamás perderás esa parte.

-Lo sé – Teo sonrió, pero de pronto un punzante dolor se instaló en la zona del oblicuo izquierdo – es por eso que hago esto – soltó con rostro inquebrantable, mientras que el de su hermano estaba lleno de espasmo, aquel dolor físico se sintió más profundo – cuando tú desaparezcas, ya no me quedará nada más por lo que existir – Akatski quitó la mano y la herida de Teo comenzó a sangrar – cuando no hayan partes podré extinguirme.

Teo soltó a Akatski, se llevó la mano a la zona afectada, aún no era capaz de procesarlo ¿Qué es lo que había dicho Akatski? Sintió que se le hacía difícil respirar, la vista se le nubló un poco, estaba aturdido ¿Qué había dicho Akatski? No se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor se le acercó sino hasta que volvió tener otro dolor físico, Akatski puso sus dedos dentro del orificio que había dejado el fierro en el ala de Teo y luego jaló rajando el ala con sus propias manos, aquello había dolido horriblemente, la sangre mancho aún más la ropa del gemelo mayor, sin embargo, aquello no era lo importante, lo realmente importante es que Teo perdió toda estabilidad, fue incapaz de mantener el vuelo y comenzó a caer a pesar de que intentó batir sus alas con desesperación. Escuchó un grito, era la voz de Kagome, pero no podía decir con exactitud qué había dicho, quizás había gritado su nombre o algo así, era lo más probable, pero en ese minuto no podía centrarse en ella, no, en esos momentos toda su atención estaba en digerir lo que su hermano había dicho.

Akatski quería desaparecer, él había estado gritando porque ya no existía sin un todo, pero la verdad es que él aún era alguien, aún permanecía, no obstante, no quería existir si una de las partes no estaba, para él era inverosímil seguir sin un todo, no se creía capaz de lograr vivir de esa manera, por eso quería desaparecer, pero… como una de las partes seguía ahí, le era imposible desaparecer por completo, no podía si aún le quedaba algo, uno no puede morir si aún hay una parte de ti dando vueltas por ahí… así que… así que Akatski había decidido extinguir todas las partes para poder extinguirse a sí mismo.

.-

.-

Ren estaba siendo sujetado por Yamamoto, quería ir hasta donde estaban sus hijos, pero a juzgar por los acontecimientos lo único que hubiese conseguido era acabar completamente herido, ver aquello era horrible, era como revivir la espantosa pesadilla que lo había estado atormentando durante meses, se preguntó a sí mismo si debía intentar ver el final, pero no podía, el miedo de encontrar algo que sus ojos no quisieran ver lo aplastaba, o incluso peor, el miedo de volver interpretarlo de forma errónea. Ya había tenido suficiente de sus ojos, no habían hecho más que hundir su vida e incitarlo a tomar decisiones incorrectas, decisiones que los habían llevado hasta ese punto. Lo sabía, algo en su interior se lo decía, todo lo bonito de los días anteriores era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era demasiado bueno para permanecer demasiado tiempo en la vida de Ren, sólo había sido una pausa, un respiro de fatídica tormenta en la que se encontraban. Quería llorar, pero no se creía merecedor de poder llorar.

Por otro lado, Kagome no necesitaba que alguien la agarrara, ella se mantenía de pie en su posición con las rodillas temblorosa, tenía miedo de hacer o decir algo que enfureciera más a Akatski y que volviera perjudicial para Kiseki. Se sentía impotente ¿En serio no había nada que pudiese hacer? Se había puesto a rezar, estaba tan desesperada que sólo pudo rezar por el bienestar de Kiseki, lo único que quería es que regresara en una sola pieza, que eso terminara de una vez, ya no podía soportar seguir viendo todo aquello.

.-

.-

Teo había caído y Akatski lo había seguido, intentaba ponerse de pie cuando recibió de lleno un golpe en la cara, aquello lo mareó un poco más de lo que ya estaba, había una espantosa presión en su pecho y le estaba siendo difícil respirar, sentía que tenía que luchar para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones, entró en pánico, no, eso no podía ser ¿Akatski quería morir? ¿Akatski quería irse? No, no. Recibió otro golpe, pero se sintió como si no hubiese sido nada ¿Akatski lo estaba abandonando? Eso no podía ser… eso no tenía forma de ser verdad ¡No! ¡No podía! ¿Verdad?

.-

(Toygar Isikli - Dokunus)

La oscuridad de la noche inundaba el cuarto de los gemelos de cinco años, el menor de ellos se movía en su cama susurrando el nombre de una mujer que no conocía, eso ocurría varía veces al mes.

-Teo, despierta – lo movió Akatski quien se había levantado de la cama de al lado - oyeee, oyeee – insistió hasta que finalmente tuvo resultado. Teo se refregaba los ojos y preguntó qué pasaba – no me dejas dormir – respondió sentándose en la cama.

-¿Otra vez? – Preguntó aún medio dormido.

-Otra vez – se quejó - ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién? – Su voz notaba que sólo quería dormir, se corrió hacia un rincón de la cama.

-La tal Kagome – se metió en la cama de Teo, no hacía falta pedir o preguntar - ¿Por qué no la conozco? – Se sentía ligeramente ofendido.

-No lo sé – respondió cansado de no poder responder, ambos estaban hacia el centro de la cama – tampoco me acuerdo de qué soñé.

-¿Te pone triste?

-Un poco.

-No tienes que estarlo, porque yo estoy contigo – dijo Akatski tomándole la mano – siempre estaré contigo.

-¿Siempre, siempre?

-Siempre.

-¿Cuándo tengamos canas y seamos como pasas también?

-También.

-¿Y cuando estemos muertos también?

-Siempre, siempre.

-Entonces nunca estaré triste.

Apretaron con más fuerza el lazo de sus manos y se quedaron dormidos otra vez.

.-

"Siempre", Teo lo recordaba, él había dicho: Siempre ¿Entonces que era todo eso? ¿Entonces que estaba sucediendo en ese minuto? Eran unos niños, pero Teo había hecho esas preguntas con un significado serio y, se suponía que las respuestas de Akatski también lo habían sido, eso era un pacto.

Akastki continuó atacando a Teo mientras éste seguía atrapado en sus recuerdos, el primer día en primaria, las calles que recorrían juntos todos los días, los cumpleaños que fueron pasando uno tras del otro, recordó que los últimos tres no había visto a Akatski ¿Cómo era posible? Siempre lo celebraban juntos ¿Por qué esos últimos años tuvieron que ser diferentes? Recordó que cuando jugaban en el parque uno gritaba "marco" y el otro "polo", que nunca se subieron juntos a los columpios porque siempre uno empujaba al otro. Rememoró las carreras y las peleas de broma, como también las miles de veces en que se encerraban en una habitación para contarse secretos, la niña que creían guapa, el primer agarrón de manos, el primer beso, la primera vez. Revivió las veces en que uno se metía en problemas para defender al otro, ya fuese cubriéndolo o golpeando a alguien. Un millón de instantes dorados.

Teo no podía soportarlo, no lograba imaginar una vida sin él, de ninguna manera.

-¡Haré lo que sea! – Gritó con angustia cuando volvió a reaccionar - ¡Haré lo que sea con tal de que te quedes! – Lo decía en serio - ¡Sólo pídelo, por favor, sólo pídelo!

-No hay nada – respondió Akatski lanzando un ataque de fuego que Teo repelió.

-Amo a Kagome, ella es mi vida y la amó con el alma – estaba desesperado, estaba realmente desesperado – pero dejaré de verla si eso es lo que quieres – lo miró suplicante – en serio, lo haré, me iré contigo y nunca regresare – Akatski no se inmutó y Teo siguió suplicando – por favor, por favor, lo haría por ti, así que no sigas con esto, por favor, por favor, no te rindas Akatski, te necesito, por favor – le llegó otro ataque, Teo estaba entrando en la desesperación máxima ¿Qué más podía decir para convencerlo? ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-¿Estás suplicando por tu vida?

-¡Estoy suplicando por nosotros! – Chilló Teo en respuesta. Akatski se acercó amenazante y Teo retrocedió con pánico - ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te detengas?! ¡Detente!

-¿No te quedo claro? No puedo detenerme – Lo miró con ojos vacíos – este es nuestro destino.

-¡No! ¡NO! – Gritó con fuerza - ¡No voy a dejarte! ¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas! – Luego se sorprendió a sí mismo lanzándole una bocanada de fuego que lo lanzó lejos - ¡Si te niegas a recapacitar entonces correré de ti para siempre! ¡Correré y no dejaré que me alcances, así nunca vamos a desaparecer! – Informó su plan con fuerza y determinación, luego se dio media vuelta y se echó a correr.

Era un pésimo plan, pero en ese instante de profunda desesperación, él pensó que era el mejor del mundo, se echó a correr como si no hubiese un mañana, decidido a no ser alcanzado ni siquiera por su sombra, sin embargo, nadie lo seguía, no, Akatski no lo perseguiría, había tomado la decisión de solucionar el problema de otra manera.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Teo escuchó su rugido, pero no era suficiente como para hacer que se detuviera - ¡VUELO AQUÍ O LO ASESINARÉ! – eso sí lo fue.

Teo detuvo sus pasos en seco y volteó con la respiración ahogada, en el tiempo en que Teo había acrecentado la distancia entre los dos, Akatski había ido y venido, había tomado a Akito desde su refugio con el grupo y se lo había llevado hasta la mitad del camino que había recorrido su gemelo. Lo tenía colgando de la mano que aprisionaba su cuello, Teo volvió a quedarse helado.

-Vuelve aquí y enfréntame – soltó con seriedad para luego apretar más el cuello de Akito – ahora.

Teo tragó saliva y comenzó su camino de regreso, pensó en voltear y volver a correr, pero al ver la expresión adolorida de Akito la idea desapareció, si él se iba, no había duda de que Akatski lo mataría, no podía irse sabiendo algo como eso, no podía correr con un peso como ese ¿Por qué todo tenía que tratarse de perder? Siempre tenía algo que perder ¿Cuándo tendría algo que ganar? ¡Quitar, quitar, quitar! Era todo el objetivo que el destino parecía tener sobre él, quitarle todo lo que tiene, arrancarlo todo lo que ama ¿Acaso había hecho algo tan malo? Ya era suficiente, no podía aguantar nada más, no se creía capaz de seguir aguantando golpes de vida.

Volvió a detenerse cuando estuvo a diez metros de él, para ese entonces Akito ya casi no podía respirar – suéltalo – dijo con impaciencia y éste obedeció, Akito cayó de forma pesada, tocía e intentaba recuperar el aire perdido - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó a Akito sin quitar la vista de su peligroso hermano, éste respondió afirmativamente mientras aún tocía – qué sigue ahora ¿Eh? – ahora se dirigía a Akatski.

-Tu muerte.

-No, no voy a dejarte, nadie más morirá esta noche – respondió con nerviosismo, pero seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Vas a detenerme?

-¡Lo haré! – Aseguró.

El pánico seguía en su cuerpo, pero ahora había decidido tomar el control de sí mismo, correr y huir no era la respuesta, debía afrontarlo, debía salvar a su hermano por sus propios medios, incluso salvaría su propia vida de la única manera que conocía, luchando. Akatski entendió el mensaje, olvidó la existencia de Akito y se fue contra su hermano, pero él ya lo estaba esperando, una gran bocanada de fuego salió con el choque, Inuyasha tuvo que cubrirse para no salir lastimado. Comenzaron a pelear, a lanzar ataques de aquí allá, Sasa llamó a Inuyasha para que se alejara, él no quería hacerlo, quería estar cerca por si Teo lo necesitaba, pero de cualquier forma estuvo obligado a obedecer, la intensidad del fuego podía dañarlo en cualquier momento y herido por las llamas sólo terminaría siendo una molestia.

El combate se realizaba en tierra firme porque Teo ya no era capaz de utilizar sus alas, el fuego iba y venía, el de Teo tenía más forma mientras que el de Akatski era más explosivo y descontrolado, por el carácter de sus ataques podía distinguirse que esta vez realmente iban en serio, sobre todo en el hermano menor, quien estaba dejando en evidencia que estaba decidido a derrotarlo, Teo daba patada mientras que Akatski se defendía con los puños, el primero era mucho más ágil que el segundo, desde joven estaba acostumbrado a las batallas, mientras que la forma desordenada de defenderse y a tacar de Akatski acusaban su clara inexperiencia en el medio. Eso era un punto a favor, Teo lo sabía, no importaba que poseyeras un arma excelente si no sabías como utilizarla, la forma de sacarle provecho a tu habilidad era lo que te daba la victoria, más que nada, esa era la razón por la cual había sido llamado talentoso, Takeda Teo sabía muy bien como potenciar sus puntos y contraatacar.

Ninguno de los dos se veía lastimado por el fuego, pero eso no era de sorprenderse, ya que a ninguno de los dos le lastimaba las llamas, de esa forma la lucha exacerbada no estaba teniendo mayor sentido y, los golpes y patadas, no serían suficientes para hacer caer la voluntad de alguno de ellos ¿Tal vez el que se cansara primero triunfaría? Podía ser, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir.

La ventaja de Teo se volvió clara incluso para Akatski, Teo tomó una buena oportunidad y comenzó a golpearlo con giros de patadas, Akatski no tuvo más que retroceder y recibir los golpes, finalmente recibió uno que lo lanzó un par de metros.

-Gané – soltó Teo – no hay forma de que pueda vencerme en batalla y tu única arma es inmune a mí.

Kagome veía desde la distancia, casi podía leer los labios de Teo, no pudo evitar lanzar una sonrisa aliviada, sintió que volvían a tener las riendas de la historia, era una sensación extraña, pero siempre sentía que todo lo que recaía en las manos de Kiseki terminaba saliendo bien, tenía fe que el encontraría la solución tal y como lo había hecho muchas otras veces, sentía que nada podría salir mal si Kiseki estaba ahí.

-Tu fuego también es inmune a mí – contestó Akatski apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Tenía que pararse, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado.

-Eso no importa, porque mientras siga siendo más intenso que el tuyo no perderé – argumentó – el fuego es el reflejo de nuestra voluntad, la tuya es más débil que la mía.

-¿Voluntad…? – Akatski no lo miraba, sus manos seguían apoyadas en el suelo, lentamente sus dedos comenzaban a comprimirse.

-Mi voluntad ante esto es más fuerte que la tuya – lo dijo con firmeza – aún tienes algo que perder, este no es tu verdadero deseo.

Aquellas palabras calaban hondo en él ¿Voluntad? ¿Algo que perder? ¿Su verdadero deseo? La escuchaba, pero no era capaz de encontrarle el significado correcto en él mismo, era como si su propia persona fuese un rompecabezas para sí, como si las piezas cruciales se hubiesen ocultado en un lugar imposible de averiguar. Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez ese no era su deseo, tal vez por eso no tenía la suficiente voluntad en ello como para vencerlo, tal vez aquello que no deseaba perder empujaba para que su voluntad se mantuviera baja ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? ¿Por qué había perdido el control? ¿Cuál era el sentimiento que lo había llevado a eso? Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el concreto ¿Por qué habían muerto tantos? Esa persona que era él en ese momento ¿Realmente era él? Se vio a sí mismo en el día a día, se vio a sí mismo siendo una persona común, caminando por las calles, tomando un autobús, yendo a la universidad, haciendo compras… ¿Por qué esa persona le parecía una diferente a la que era ahora? ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué no estaba coincidiendo consigo mismo? Probablemente sólo era alucinaciones suyas, probablemente nada era diferente y, él, él seguía siendo esa misma persona que caminaba por la calle y tomaba el autobús, no había ninguna razón para estar haciendo todo aquello. Entonces, Teo tenía razón, tenía que detenerse.

(Damien Rice - It Take A Lot To Know A Man)

De un momento a otro sintió que estaba todo bien, que no había nada de lo que preocuparse o de lo cual lamentarse, intentó ponerse de pie, pero un dolor violento se apodero de su pecho, fue tanto que tuvo que llevar su mano hasta ese lugar, y sintió como si no tocara nada, sintió como si ahí solo hubiera un enorme agujero, un lugar frío y desolado, un lugar sin esperanza. Ese sentimiento era avasallador, cómo, cuándo y por qué había aparecido eran respuestas que no podía encontrar tal como no podía encontrar las piezas claves de su rompecabezas ¿Había perdido algo? No lo recordaba, sólo recordaba que había estado peleando, que lo había destruido todo, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había perdido? ¿Qué había sido tan importante? Entonces, de un mágico momento a otro su imagen inundó su cabeza. Oh, ya lo recordaba, Nell… Había perdido a Nell, ella estaba muerta… Pero Teo había dicho que todo estaría bien, que se recuperaría, que él estaría junto a él, dijo que saldría adelante ¿Pero qué ocurriría cuando eso pasara? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Acaso terminaría la universidad y viviría una vida feliz? ¿Pero que era exactamente una vida feliz? ¿Esposa e hijos? ¿Eso quería decir que llegaría un momento en que se olvidaría de Nell? Pero… pero había amado a Nell durante toda su vida… siempre la había amado solo a ella ¿Era posible amar a alguien más? ¿Qué sería Nell entonces? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo haciéndose todas esas interrogantes, no pudo evitar llevar las manos a su cara, como si llevar las palmas a su cara fuese a darle las respuestas que necesitaba. No debía ser tan difícil estar separado de ella, recordó que llevaban lejos el uno del otro durante meses, no entendía por qué, pero al segundo siguiente su memoria se lo explicó, entonces reparó en que si hubiese sabido que aquello sucedería jamás se hubiera separado de ella ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué permitió que se separaran? Si no lo hubiera hecho hubieran podido disfrutar hasta el último segundo, pero no fue así, no lo aprovechó, lo desperdició - ¿Por qué no aproveché el tiempo? – Susurró comenzando a temblar, sintió una culpa profunda, sintió que había estado en sus manos y lo había desechado, desperdició algo tan valioso e irrecuperable como el tiempo, y ahora, ahora no podía decir que habían vivido la vida como habían querido. Volvió a ver su rostro sonriente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrima. Se suponía que él volvería por ella, se suponía que él regresaría y ella lo estaría esperando, se suponía que continuaría con la historia que habían comenzado años atrás, pero eso ya no importaba, porque ella estaba muerta, y con ella también habían muerto todas las ilusiones que tenían para el futuro. Recordaba su voz pidiéndole que vivieran en una casa cerca del mar, recordaba su risa al decir que quería a un par de niños correteando en la casa de aquí a allá, quería gemelos de ojos grises como Takeda-San, la recordaba diciendo que cuando fuesen viejos quería conocer todo el mundo, la recordaba repitiendo que quería el gato esponjoso que su madre nunca le dejó tener, recordaba su boca diciéndole que quería pasar toda su vida junto a él… Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos, recorrieron el camino de sus mejillas con urgencia, sintió todavía más el dolor en su pecho, ahora ya no habría casa, ni niños, ni viajes, ni un estúpido gato esponjoso, mucho menos habría una vida, no, porque su vida se había acabado antes que la suya, lo había dejado, la obligaron a dejarlo, se la habían quitado, se la había robado ¿Una vida con eso? ¿Estar bien? ¿Superarlo? ¿Eso era una jodida broma? La respiración se le agitó otra vez, nuevamente sentía que no podía respirar, que había algo atorado en su garganta y que el vació en su pecho se tragaba su alma. Teo lo llamó varias veces con preocupación. Quizás su hermano tenía razón, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era detenerse y aferrarse a lo que tenía, seguir una vida y todo lo que eso conllevaba, pero no podía, era incapaz de hacerlo, era incapaz de calmar la llama llena de rabia que nacía en él.

Se puso de pie aún con lágrimas en las mejillas y con los dedos buscando algo que agarrar sin entender todavía muy bien qué, volvió a oír la voz de su hermano, lo miró, él mostró una expresión preocupada, entonces Akatski recordó toda la vida que había pasado junto a él ¿Él era lo que no quería perder? Sentía tanto dolor, tanto pesar en su interior, nunca pensó que podía sentirse de esa manera tan desolada, pero… si había algo más que todavía podía perder ¿Eso no quería decir que el dolor todavía podía llegar más lejos? Entonces, en definitiva, ese sería el momento de su muerte ¿Y por qué aguardar a que esa agonía llegara con el tiempo? ¿Por qué dejar que la esperanza se acumulara para luego perderla? ¿No sería mejor acabar con todo de una sola vez? Sí, era mejor terminarlo todo de una sola vez. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más miedo, ahí acabaría con cada uno de esos sentimientos.

-Akats… - no alcanzó a decir su nombre otra vez.

Akatski se fue contra él y lo agarró de los brazos, sus ojos se clavaron en él, mostraba una mirada decidida y al mismo tiempo ahogada, el fuego salió de su cuerpo queriendo consumir a Teo, pero éste encendió el suyo propio impidiendo que la fuerza del fuego de su hermano lo aplastara, era algo local, un fuego entre ellos, pero sumamente intenso, claramente, el que lograra sostenerlo por más tiempo sería el vencedor.

Ren grito que se detuvieran, lo grito con voz fuerte y desgarradora y, si no fuera por Yamamoto Io, ya hubiese corrido hasta allá para intentar separarlos con sus propias manos, aquello era tan espantosamente cruel para él como haber presenciado la muerte de su esposa, incluso llamó a su espíritu para que los detuviera, pero sus plegarías no estaban siendo escuchadas.

-Te lo dije… - murmuró Teo para luego gritar - ¡Que mi voluntad es más fuerte que la tuya!

Akatski no contestó, Teo estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas y energías en crear un fuego que fuese mucho más avasallador que el de su hermano, Akatski estaba intentando mantenerlo, por un momento sintió que ya era suficiente, que Teo tenía razón y que jamás podría vencerlo, pero luego sintió nuevamente la realidad del permanente dolor en su pecho, de la espantosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo, y lo supo, supo que aquello lo acompañaría durante toda la vida, supo que aunque quisiese, que aunque lo intentara, jamás lograría deshacerse de esa horrible sensación, jamás se liberaría de ese profundo dolor, y no podía, no podía vivir toda una vida con eso, no era capaz de aguantarlo. Así que su voluntad creció, se hizo fuerte y elocuente, Teo pudo sentirla como un mar aplastante, intentó luchar contra ella, intentó ser más fuerte que él, pero el pavor de Akatski de enfrentar ese vació en su pecho durante toda una vida era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Su llama se hizo todavía más poderosa, Teo trató de seguirle el ritmo, pero llegó un punto en que no fue capaz de hacerlo, fue superado por la potencia de las llamas de Akatski y lentamente las suyas comenzaron a sucumbir ante las de él, quiso hacer que su fuego fuese competente, pero el fuego de Akatski apagaba el suyo de apoco y, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara y luchara, su fuego seguía desapareciendo mientras que el de él se hacía más intenso. Terminó cayendo lentamente de rodillas, seguía luchando, pero para los ojos de todos, esa lucha estaba perdida.

-¡KISEKI! – Gritó Kagome en un grito ahogado, comenzó a correr a su encuentro, pero Suzuki la detuvo con fuerza, la garró por atrás y no soltó el agarré - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Kiseki! ¡Kiseki! – Gritó desesperada al ver que estaba perdiendo las fuerzas.

-¡No puedes ir, no puedes ir! – Gritó Suzuki con expresión de dolor sin soltar su agarre.

Kagome siguió jalando y gritando, pero Suzuki era mucho más fuerte que antes, sobre todo con la adrenalina en su cuerpo, cayeron al suelo, pero se negó a soltarla, porque sabía que sí lo hacía podía morir, era mejor que viera a Teo morir que terminar muriendo con él, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Era una imagen horrible, era la imagen de un asesinato, era el homicidio del hermano menor en manos del hermano mayor, Sasa se sintió impotente en su lugar, estaba herido y no podía correr, sin embargo, aunque hubiese estado bien, sabía que no había nada en sus manos en ese momento. Ren también gritaba, gritaba como gritaba Kagome, estaba llorando con desesperación mientras que Yamamoto intentaba consolar lo inconsolable. Estaba claro, las llamas de Takeda Teo ya habían desaparecido, habían sido tragadas por las de Takeda Akatski. El fuego de Akatski no podía quemar la piel de Teo, sin embargo, parecía que estaba haciendo algo mucho peor, parecía que estaba consumiendo todas sus fuerzas, que lo estaba devorando y masticando lentamente, era como si la vitalidad se le estuviese escapando por la boca, Teo estaba muriendo… Luchaba, no se rendía, pero estaba muriendo… Y los ojos se Akatski se volvieron más decididos todavía.

-Cuando te mate, ya no tendré nada – dijo mirándolo directamente, y Teo sintió, que no estaba muriendo por la fuerza del fuego de Akatski, sintió que estaba muriendo de pena.

Toda la vida de Teo se cruzó en un segundo, tanto sus errores como sus aciertos, tanto los momentos felices como los tristes, todo, nada se estaba quedando atrás. Estaba de rodillas frente a su hermano, sentía que le estaban chupando el alma, que sus células morían lentamente, con dolor, con mucho dolor. No podía dejar de ver el rostro de su hermano, a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo, sus ojos no dejaban de decirle que lo amaba, y era verdad, probablemente esa era la justa razón por la cual él estaba haciendo eso. Quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que tal como él, siempre lo amaría, aún más allá de la muerte, quiso decirle que una parte de él siempre le pertenecería, que jamás podría odiarlo por lo que estaba haciendo, quiso decir – todo está bien, todo está bien, Akatski, ya no sufras más – sí, realmente quiso estrecharlo en sus brazos, cubrirlo por completo y decirle algo que pudiera consolarlo – todo está bien Akatski, no llores, no sufras más, todo está bien – pero no podía decirlo, ninguna parte de su cuerpo le respondía, y eso le hizo llorar, en serio, en serio deseaba decirle que todo estaba bien, en serio quería decirle que lo amaba, pero… pero no podía, su propio cuerpo no lo dejaba y eso estaba volviendo la situación más triste y desesperante. Sin embargo, fue capaz de ver una luz en sus ojos, la ventana de su alma, y algo le dijo que en ese momento Akatski también estaba viendo lo mismo en los suyos, y se sintió aliviado, ya no había necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, podían leer sus sentimientos en esas ventanas, y entendieron absolutamente todo del otro.

Ya estaba bien, estaba muriendo, su vida era un hilo fino que se estaba estirando, pero estaría bien cuando el hilo se cortara, porque sabía que eso traería paz a su hermano, probablemente él lo seguiría pronto y todo dolor desaparecería, quizás Nell estuviera del otro lado, esperándolos como cuando los esperaba para jugar en el parque, quizás ni siquiera tuviesen que crecer del otro lado, quizás sólo se mantendrían como niños, quizás sólo correrían el uno detrás del otro hasta la siguiente vida, una vida en la que podrían volver a ser hermanos y podrían volver a amarse de la manera que siempre lo habían hecho… Pero al parecer, eso no era para él, ya que la punta de una gruesa hoja de espada se detuvo justo frente a su nariz, sintió un líquido tibio que le saltaba sobre la cara y, el fuego se apagó.

(Jorge Méndez - Fallen)

Las manos de Akatski soltaron a Teo, mientras que éste no podía dejar de ver el objeto que tenía en frente, no podía apartar la vista de lo que había atravesado, subió la vista hacia el rostro de su hermano, había cambiado, parecía sorprendido.

-Te… te lo dije… - se oyó la voz temblorosa de alguien -… yo… te lo dije… - esa persona lloraba - … te lo advertí…

Akatski lo oyó, pero no se alteró, todo lo contrario, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, lentamente giró el cuello todo lo que pudo, quería ver aunque sea una parte de él cuando se lo dijera, Teo notó que la espada frente a él temblaba.

-Gracias… - dijo con una sincera sonrisa – gracias… Akito…

Tan pronto vio la sonrisa, Akito retiró la espada del abdomen que había atravesado, entonces el cuerpo de Akatski cayó como peso muerto frente a Teo, quien aún mantenía los ojos bien abiertos intentando comprender lo que había pasado, Akito arrojó su espada donde no pudiera verla, miró a Akatski y miró sus manos temblorosas escuchando las palabras de gratitud en su cabeza, escuchó el rugido desgarrador de un "No" proveniente de Ren y siguió llorando intentando no ser escuchado.

-¿A… kats… ki? – Se oyó el susurro en shock de Teo.

Teo miró a Akito, y él lo miró de regreso, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, cómo si le estuviera preguntando qué había hecho, cómo si le estuviese gritando que le explicara qué había pasado, pero Akito no podía decir nada, no había nada que pudiese decirle. Akito siempre lo supo, en cuanto tomo la decisión, supo que perdería algo, supo que perdería a Teo… Hace tiempo, recordaba haber amenazado a Yamamoto, recordaba haberle dicho que acabaría con él si se atrevía a infringirle aunque fuese una mínima cicatriz a Teo, en ese momento habló en serio, pero de igual forma pensó que no era tan en serio… Siempre había pensado que si alguien intentaba lastimar a Teo, que si alguien intentaba matarlo, lo cual, lógicamente terminaría concluyendo en que su mejor amigo sería arrancado de su vida, él sin duda sería capaz de matarlo, así lo sentía, aunque… una parte razonable de él le decía que eso no eran más que palabras y un fiel deseo de protegerlo, pero… en ese momento, cuando vio que la vida se le estaba escapando, cuando vio que se estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de que su existencia se extinguiría para siempre… lo hizo… corrió hacía ellos, sacó su espada y, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso destrozaría para siempre una parte de Teo, clavó la espada en el abdomen de su hermano, la clavo esperando ocasionarle la muerte. Y ahora, ahora Teo lo miraba con unos ojos que se clavaría en su memoria hasta el momento de su muerte.

-¡Akatski! – Gritó otra vez, está vez se había acercado a él, lo tocó – Akatski – soltó con alivió al ver que todavía estaba vivo, pero la desesperación volvió a apoderarse de él en cuanto vio que un hilo de sangre salía de su boca – Akatski – con una mano sostuvo su nuca y con la otra intentó tapar la herida que no dejaba de sangrar - ¡Ayuda! – Gritó al notar que la sangre seguía esparciéndose - ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

-Teo… - escuchó su débil voz.

-No. No, no, no, no – soltó al ver su cara resignada – te pondrás bien, te pondrás bien – más lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

-Ya estoy bien… - respondió con una sonrisa – ahora estoy bien…

-No, no, por favor, Akatski –le temblaban las manos – no puedes dejarme… no…

-Lo siento, Teo… - se le hacía difícil hablar, era evidente, Teo no pudo hacer más que llorar – siento todo lo que hice… perdóname… - Teo siguió gimoteando – por favor… perdóname… - torpemente intentó tomarle la mano que intentaba taparle la herida - … perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – contestó agarrándole la mano con fuerza – por favor… Akatski…

-Necesito… que me perdones… - se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y siguieron el camino de sus cienes.

-Te perdono, te perdono – estaba intentando ahogar el llanto, pero era imposible.

-Dile a papá… que lo siento…

-Díselo tú – apretó su mano un poco más – por favor… tienes que decírselo tú…

-Seguirás… adelante… seguirás siendo… tú… - ya apenas podía hablar, había más sangre en su boca – lo… prometiste… - Teo apretó los dietes, si antes no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquello era algo de otra dimensión – lo prometiste… - insistió Akatski.

-Seguiré siendo yo… - el llanto no lo dejaba hablar – siempre seré el Teo de Akatski… - la vida de su hermano se estaba apagando ante sus ojos – lo prometo… ¡Lo prometo!

-No tienes… que estar triste… - susurró manteniendo la sonrisa –porque estoy contigo… siempre… estaré contigo…

-¿Siempre, siempre? – Se sintió feliz de que él lo recordara.

-Siempre…

-¿Cuándo tenga canas y sea una pasa también?

-También…

-¿Y cuando estés muerto…? – Le había costado decir eso - ¿También…?

-Siempre… - ya no podía hablar - siempre…

-Entonces… - la garganta le raspó como nunca antes - …nunca estaré triste.

La sonrisa de Akatski se hizo más amplia, y, de un momento a otro, sus ojos dejaron de tener brillo, una pequeña exhalación se había llevado su alma y ahora lo que sostenía Teo no era más que un cuerpo sin vida. Teo se quedó helado por unos segundos, tieso, sin mover un musculo, tal como el cadáver que estaba sosteniendo. Entendía lo que había pasado, lo sabía bien, pero aun así se negaba a creerlo. La expresión de su rostro se volvió incluso más dolorosa, levantó el cuerpo de su hermano y se abrazó a él, luego gritó, gritó su nombre con la voz más desgarradora y aplastante que alguien pudo haber escuchado en su vida, lloró fuerte y hondo mientras mecía el cuerpo sin vida, gritó y lloró a todo pulmón por lo que acababa de perder, grito profundo hasta que perdió la voz, lloró hasta que se secó y se aferró a él hasta que perdió su olor…

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Dos suaves golpes a su puerta, luego la perilla giró y la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro de su madre – Kagome – la aludida dejó de leer la revista de moda y miró a su madre – Takeda-kun vino a verte – avisó con una leve sonrisa.

Kagome cerró de inmediato la revista y la dejó abandonada en el escritorio para ponerse de pie y seguir los pasos de su madre hasta el primer piso, Teo no estaba en la entrada, nunca esperaba ahí, su madre regresó a la cocina y Kagome dobló hacía la sala, sonrió al ver a Teo hablando con su hermano sobre el último tomo de un comic. Al verla Teo también lanzó una pequeña sonrisa, se puso de pie para saludarla, se dieron un suave y rápido beso y sin decir nada entrelazaron sus dedos.

-Lo siento Souta, después seguimos hablando – dijo siguiendo los pasos de Kagome.

-Lo imaginé – respondió volviendo a prestar atención a la televisión.

Kagome lo llevó hasta la salida y Teo la siguió sin cuestionar nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por su paso, le encantaba hacer eso, se sentía bien cuando era ella quien lo guiaba.

-¿Te fue bien? – Le preguntó mientras caminaban, ella asintió.

-Se veía tranquilo – comentó atenta a la expresión que hacía su rostro – intenté no derramar ni una lágrima – se rió de sí misma – pero creo que ya debes imaginarte cómo resultó.

-Sí… - Respondió algo desanimado, si bien él había iniciado el tema, estaba claro que no deseaba continuarlo.

.-

Esa mañana Inuyasha había tomado un vuelo a Estados Unidos, se había ido decidido a conocer a Erika Morray y a hacerla parte de su vida, todavía no sabía muy bien cómo, pero estaba determinado a hacerlo. Kagome, Sasa y Suzuki, que ahora siempre andaban de la mano, fueron a despedirlo. Se veía feliz por la decisión que había tomado, sin embargo, Kagome lo conocía bien, sabía que no era completamente feliz, él se estaba yendo dejando algo inconcluso y eso le dolía, lo supo bien cuando su rostro al verla llegar, cuando de forma silenciosa le preguntó con la mirada si había venido sola, y ella no tuvo más que dar una sonrisa algo lastimera, porque la persona que Inuyasha estaba esperando no venía con ella, incluso hasta el último momento antes de embarcar Inuyasha miraba de reojo hacia la entrada por si se encontraba un cabello ceniza mirando desde una esquina, pero no.

-¿Está bien irte sin aclarar las cosas? – Preguntó Kagome algo dudosa de esa decisión.

-Sí – contestó él – si él no ha querido verme es realmente porque no puede hacerlo – dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla – el dirá algo cuando esté listo para hacerlo… esto no es el fin.

-Iremos a visitarte – informó Suzuki.

-¿Lo dos? – Rió Inuyasha viendo el lazo de sus manos.

-Por supuesto – contestó Sasa algo malhumorado por su ironía – incluso después de diez años y más.

-¿En serio? – Suzuki se veía sorprendida y Makoto sólo se molestó más.

-¡¿Lo estás poniendo en duda?! – Aquello había sido una buena forma de animar la despedida.

.-

Había transcurrido un mes desde el incidente en Kyoto, las autoridades no supieron bien cómo explicar lo ocurrido y eso provocó la molestia de la población, se atribuyó a un error del propio gobierno e incluso a un ataque terrorista, no era posible definirlo porque las cámaras habían sido eliminadas y los testigos que podían decir algo habían muerto, pero todos concluían en que había sido una gran tragedia nacional que no se olvidaría con facilidad, ya que muchas vidas se habían perdido en ella.

Los padres de Nell entendieron que su hija fue una víctima más de la tragedia, fue cremada y sus cenizas fueron lanzadas al mar, su familia siempre había sabido que deseaba vivir junto a él, eso no se había podido, pero al menos podría ser capaz de descansar en él. La muerte de Akatski fue explicada de la misma manera, pensaron en cremar su cuerpo y lanzarlo al mar junto a Nell, pero sus cuerpos no necesitaban estar en un mismo lugar físico para estar juntos, estaban seguros que ellos ya caminaban cogidos de la mano en algún lugar, además, a Teo le parecía un poco irónico que el cuerpo de su hermano terminara cremado cuando el fuego era parte de él, no sabía si el fuego haría efecto en su cuerpo una vez muerto, pero no quería intentarlo. Lo sepultaron en el cementerio, no muy lejos de la tumba de su madre, todos los que asistieron tenían buenas palabras para él y lo recordarían de esa manera por el resto de sus vidas.

.-

Kagome y Kiseki llegaron hasta la banca junto al árbol sagrado, algunas hojas ya comenzaban a cambiar de color, no faltaría mucho para que comenzaran a caerse. Teo le habló de lo que había hecho ese día, dijo que había pintado un enorme lienzo con un paisaje de costa, dijo que era la playa a la que solía ir con su madre y hermano antes de que ella enfermara, aún no lo terminaba, pero enfatizó en decir que iba quedando como la recordaba.

-También hay novedades – comentó poniéndose algo inquieto – papá viajara al extranjero la próxima semana, dice que no quiere estar más por aquí – sonrió con desgana – ahora sí que la casa se sentirá enorme – intentó reír, luego la miró - ¿No quiere irte a vivir conmigo? – Preguntó, una suave brisa hizo que bailaran las hojas del árbol.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarlo? – Preguntó ella con suavidad, él la miró sorprendido y algo nervioso.

-No… - contestó desviándole la mirada - ¿Esa es la forma que tienes de responderle a un hombre cuando te pide vivir con él?

.-

Aquel día en el aeropuerto, Kagome no se marchó directo a su casa como Makoto y Suzuki, ellos se habían marchado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras que Kagome caminó con calma y algo de tristeza en búsqueda de un taxi, sin embargo, se encontró con otra persona.

-¿Se ha ido feliz? – La sorprendió una voz conocida, se detuvo y descubrió que Kozu Ren estaba de pie cerca de ella.

-Eso creo…

-Será feliz, lo sé – intentó lanzar la sonrisa de siempre, pero la verdad es que ya no podía hacerlo de la misma manera, perdió el brillo y ella sabía muy bien por qué, ya que había visto el mismo resultado en su novio – aún es temprano, vamos a tomar un té – la invitó y ella aceptó.

Se sentaron tranquilamente en un café del aeropuerto, Kagome esperó pacientemente que él le dijese lo que quería decir, Ren dio un par de sorbos al bebestible y comenzó.

-Me iré del país la próxima semana – informó mirándola, ella se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Dónde?

-Puede que regrese mis pasos a Europa o viaje al sur de África, eso depende – el sutil tono con lo que dijo la última frase hizo que su pulso se acelerará un poco.

-¿De qué…? – La miró de cierta forma que le quedó clara la respuesta - ¿Ya se lo preguntaste?

-No, no lo haré...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque conozco la respuesta – contestó jugando con su taza – él hizo una promesa contigo, y está dispuesto a cumplirla – guardaron silencio un momento.

-No creo que él te quiera lejos en este momento…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo quiero lejos a él, pero Kagome – su voz se quebró un poco, pero lo aguantó – no puedo quedarme aquí, no ahora… Tengo demasiados recuerdos que me atormentan – suspiró – y no creo ser una buena compañía para nadie si aún no sé lidiar conmigo mismo… una buena manera de cerrar heridas es cambiando de aire.

-¿Piensas… que esa también sería una buena manera de cerrar las heridas de Teo…? – Preguntó con algo de miedo, Ren sorbió un poco más de té y guardó silencio por un par de segundos.

-Kagome… Sinceramente ¿Tú crees que él puede sanar en este lugar? – La miró con algo de tristeza - ¿Tú crees que puede cerrar las heridas aquí a tú lado? – El pulso de ella se aceleró – no mentiré, nada me gustaría más que él me acompañara, pero no quiero obligarlos a ninguno de los dos a nada… además – se enderezó en su silla – también me gustaría decir que soy la persona que más conoce a mi hijo, pero se bien que no es así… no he tenido la completa oportunidad de conocerlo como se debe y a ciencia cierta adivinar lo que está pensando o lo que es mejor para él… una de las personas a quién podría preguntarle está muerta – guardó otro par de segundos al decirlo, había sido un golpe, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea – la otra acaba de tomar un avión al otro lado del mundo, y aunque estuviese aquí, a pesar de que de cierta forma le estoy agradecido por salvar a mis hijos… tampoco soy capaz de darle cara como se debe… - rió de forma lamentable – y luego estás tú… confió en que nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que es mejor para él en estos momentos.

-Yo…

-No te estoy incitando a que hagas nada, sólo… - se veía preocupado – quiero que pienses con el corazón lo que será mejor para que se recupere… si crees que la respuesta es que se quede aquí, entonces confiaré en eso fielmente.

.-

-¿No te gustaría acompañarlo? – Preguntó ella con suavidad, él la miró sorprendido y algo nervioso.

-No… - contestó desviándole la mirada - ¿Esa es la forma que tienes de responderle a un hombre cuando te pide vivir con él?

-Pero no quiero vivir contigo – respondió con tono suave, él la miró un poco sobresaltado, ella dulcemente sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y le mantuvo el tono de voz – te libero de la promesa – él la miró estático – no estás obligado a quedarte.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo – soltó y ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Pero también tienes muchos deseos de ir con él ¿No es así? – En ese mismo instante el rostro de Teo se volvió como el de un niño a punto de llorar – no tienes que preocuparte, está bien que quieras seguir a tu padre – sonrió abiertamente para que entendiera que estaba todo bien – este es el momento para que puedan estar juntos como siempre debieron estarlo – Teo rió y derramó un par de lágrimas.

-¿Lo ves? Eres perfecta para mí – dijo sacando una risa en Kagome.

-Y tú para mí – respondió antes de darle un beso.

.-

.-

Ese día, por extraña razón, el aeropuerto había estado repleto, era viernes por la noche, la despedida había sido en la tarde, había hecho una barbacoa en el templo Higurashi, así que no había sido necesario que todos fueran a la despedida en el aeropuerto, ahí estaban sólo Ren, Teo, Kagome y Souta, quien acompañaba a su hermana debido a la hora que era, un buen hermano que quería dárselas de hombre, y la verdad es que lo era, ya tenía dieciocho años y en primavera ya había iniciado su primer año en la universidad.

Se escuchó el llamado del vuelo a Ámsterdam, Ren parecía feliz, había conseguido un vuelo directo, así que no tardarían más de cuatro horas en llegar a su destino, además, habían dos y no un solo pasaje en su bolsillo.

-Es momento – le informó a su hijo.

Éste asintió y se despidió de Souta, hicieron unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y se rieron, tenían un saludo particular, esos dos realmente se llevaban bien y era agradable verlos.

-Pórtate bien con tu novia – le dijo.

-No tienes que decirlo.

-Y abastécete muy bien en la farmacia – rió causando que le diera un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

Kagome se despidió de Ren con un abrazo, le pidió que cuidara bien de Teo y él prometió que volvería en una sola pieza, luego le deseo lo mejor y le ordenó que se cuidara bien a sí misma, ella sonrió. Finalmente llegó el momento de que los amantes de despidieran, Teo se paró firme frente a Kagome, acarició su cabello con suavidad y besó su frente.

-Ya lo sabes – dijo ella – no voy a estar esperándote – la yema de sus dedos rozaba los dedos de él – si un día decides regresar quizás estaré casada y con hijos – hablaba suave – si me enamoro de alguien no dejaré que nada me detenga.

Él despego los labios de su frente y retrocedió un poco ara mirarla, sus dedos acababan de abandonar el ultimo mechón de su cabello.

-Ya lo sabes – dijo él – no voy a estar pensando en regresar – sus dedos entrelazaron los de ella – si me enamoro por allá, puede que decida quedarme para siempre.

Se miraron silenciosamente por unos segundos y fortalecieron un poco más el lazo de sus dedos, la sonrisa adorno sus rostros de forma progresiva, ellos ya habían tenido esa conversación antes, ya habían vivido más que suficientes situaciones como para saber lo que había en sus corazones en ese momento. Kiseki retrocedió un par de pasos teniendo que estirar sus brazos para mantener el agarre.

-Me voy.

-Buen viaje.

Y sus dedos se soltaron. Ella se quedó en ese lugar y el comenzó el viaje junto a su padre.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntaron Ren y Souta a la vez, cuando ya no era posible ver a quienes habían dejado.

-Una despedida – Respondieron Teo y Kagome.

-Sonó como si no volverían a tener contacto – siguieron a la vez - ¿Qué pasa con lo de no separarse?

-La promesa está rota – respondieron.

-Eso quieres decir ¿Qué se han dejado en libertad? – Preguntó Souta.

-¿Ya no te sientes atado a ella? – Preguntó Ren.

Tanto Teo como Kagome mostraron una sonrisa amplia mientras seguían sus caminos, la respuesta no tardó en llegar: No necesito una promesa para saber lo que hay en mi corazón.

.-

**Siguiente capitulo, Epilogo...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Considero este capitulo como uno de los escritos más fuertes que jamás he hecho, las emociones volaban fuera de mí a medida que lo iba creando, sentí mucha tristeza y angustia, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía satisfecha por llegar a la culminación de la historia. No escribiré un adelanto de lo que será el epilogo, porque quiero que simplemente lo lean con lo que hay en ustedes con respecto a esta historia. Ya saben que no soy una escritora convencional, no me gusta que todo termine de forma perfecta cuando la vida misma no es de esa manera, es cruel, pero la vida es así, triste, aunque de alguna manera esas cosas son superadas, o mejor dicho, conllevadas. Mi linea siempre ha sido así, y no quise romper con ella sólo por que era una continuación de un final algo trágico. El final estará la próxima semana, espero que todos podamos sobrevivir a esto.<strong>_

_**Un beso y un abrazo a todos. **_


	127. Chapter 127

**miko kaoru-sama: **El colapso te pasa por leértelos todos de un viaje y no semana a semana como deberías jajaj. Tu los has dicho, Kiseki es único, por eso espero que se quede para siempre en los corazones de todos.

**Laura: **Realmente no sé si estarás conforme con un final como este, pero aquí está y ya no hay nada más que hacer.

**Synergy:** Me alegra de que seas capaz de entender el por qué, era algo triste, pero en serio necesario.

**Patt: **Me avisas si te he sorprendido o he sido totalmente predecible.

**Guest: **Me hubiese encantado que dijeses quien eres, me gustó tu comentario. Bueno, supongo que ahora podrás decir "Ah, entonces así fue" Espero te agrade.

**Mille3: **No haré una continuación, pero sí un extra, aún no es la despedida definitiva.

**Milu: **Espero no ser la responsable de ningún trauma jajaj.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **Muchas muchas emociones, el punto es, que nadie tuvo la culpa directa de lo que pasó, simplemente así fue como se fueron desenvolviendo las cosas para terminar inevitablemente de la forma que terminaron. Espero disfrutes el final.

**jezabel: **Espero que cada vez que la leas encuentres un mayor significado que la vez anterior. Aquí están tus respuestas.

**Aniita: **Oh no, maldición, me volví predecible. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero puedas decir lo mismo del final.

**Abril29:** Definitivamente debiste haberlo hecho antes ¿En serio quieres que te pase a ti? Es un historia enfermantemente desesperante, odiaría si me pasara, eres masoquista. En cuanto a tus preguntas, no me pasa que me aburro o no sé que escribir, pero sí que no estoy tan animada y que siento que no tengo la inspiración necesaria para escribir "ese" día. Según mi experiencia, la clave para no aburrirse y renunciar a la historia es, no imaginarla cronológicamente, sino ciertos sucesos que quieres que ocurran y luego los estructuras de una forma coherente, así vas completando en los espacios entre los sucesos, cada uno va siendo como una pequeña meta, etapas, y cuando logras cruzar una te sientes tan bien que te anima seguir hasta la otra. Además de que mientras vas haciendo los intermedios se te van ocurriendo nuevas cosas o nuevas formas para resaltar previamente (hacer catarsis) en el suceso que quieres destacar. De hecho, también sirve pensar primero en el final de la historia y luego idear como llegar a él, "Una decisión puede cambiar tu vida" inició de esa manera. Bueno, estamos terminando, pero creo que nunca es tarde para decir "¡Bienvenido/a!"

**Guest: **Una opinión muy valida, sin embargo, sigo pensando que al final del capitulo anterior estuvo bien que Kiseki/Teo se fuera, quedarse a fingir una absoluta felicidad no haría más que destrozarlo todavía más o hacerlo más inestable emocionalmente de lo que ya es. Vivir con heridas expuestas es doloroso, necesitan cicatrizar para poder tener una vida normal. Ojala hubieses puesto quien eres. Sinceramente, espero que te agrade el final. Saludos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente llegamos hasta este punto decisivo, todo esto se siente muy extraño, aún estoy algo incrédula de que finalmente escribiré la palabra "Fin" en esta historia. Estoy agradecida de poder tocado tantos corazones, cada vez que leía lo feliz que estaban leyendo la historia me llenaba de una emoción que me es difícil de explicar de forma correcta. Muy sinceramente espero que disfruten este final, lo estuve craneando por mucho tiempo, dudosa de si seria el correcto y también con miedo de no ser capaz de escribirlo de la manera correcta y, que no reflejara todos los sentimientos que buscaba reflejar. Juzguen ustedes, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer, sólo entregarme. <strong>_

_**Aquí está el final de esta historia...**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición<strong>

**.-.**

_**Epilogo**_

**_.-_**

El día que dejé que se fuera, sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, por más que a mí me gustase, debido a todo lo que había pasado y cómo había pasado, yo no sería capaz de cerrar sus heridas, si él se quedaba conmigo en ese momento la herida jamás se cerraría y permanecería agonizante durante el resto de su vida. De ninguna manera quería eso para él. Cuando solté su mano en el aeropuerto, también sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que nunca volviera a sostenerla, no porque él dejara de amarme, sino porque decidiera seguir otro camino, quizás uno que no le recordara que sus pasos habían concluido en la muerte de su hermano, o quizás, porque la herida jamás sanaría y por lo tanto él nunca se sentiría preparado para volver a mi lado, y, como fuese la situación, no lo culparía, no sentiría rencor… después de la vida que él había llevado ¿Cómo poder culparlo por intentar darle paz a su alma? Sólo él sabía lo que era bueno para él y lo que no, era libre de dejar a un lado aquello que lo lastimaba, era libre de intentar encontrar paz y felicidad donde fuese que quisiera buscarla… eso fue otra razón por la cual rompí la promesa, no quería que él se sintiera obligado a nada, no quería atarlo y que eso concluyera en un sufrimiento ahogado. Lo amo y por eso siento que su felicidad es más importante que la mía. Yo sabía que lo nuestro había sido real, sabía que era único, y aunque podía ser difícil, me bastaba con eso… Después de tanto llanto, pena y sufrimiento, ya no quiero forzar nada más. Me dije a mi misma que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro, lo aceptaría de la mejor manera y seguiría adelante.

Hoy han pasado quince años desde que nos separamos en ese lugar, era extraño, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que podía no sentirme celosa al verlo tomar la mano de otra mujer, lo veía tomar su mano todos los días, entrelazaba sus dedos con ella y era feliz, le sonreía de una manera brillante y hermosa, y ella hacía lo mismo, ella quizás lo ama más de lo que yo lo amo y no me destroza admitirlo. Él la abraza y la da vueltas en el aire cada vez que puede, y ella, cada vez que él se distrae, salta sobre él y le besa toda la cara, y él parece inmensamente feliz de que ella lo haga.

Recuero el día en que lo volví a ver por primera vez después de su viaje, yo sabía algunas cosas de él sólo por las postales que Kozu-San le enviaba a Yamamoto-San, Makoto siempre las veía y cuando podía me pegaba un telefonazo para contarme, sino lo hacía él, lo hacía Suzuki, quien incitaba a Mako a revisar la correspondencia de Yamamoto-San. Ellos pelean bastante, pero siguen tan enamorados como siempre, incluso después de quince años, Mako quiere casarse y tener hijos, pero Suzuki no está a favor, veremos en los próximos años si logra convencerla. Kiseki recorrió la mayor parte de Europa con su padre, él estaba empecinado en mostrarle todos los maravillosos lugares en que había estado y Teo estaba feliz de seguirlo, luego recorrieron las islas de indonesia, eso era nuevo para los dos, las postales eran fotografías de ellos, habían unas bastante divertidas, Mako solía sacarle fotos con su celular y enviármelas, fue así como me enteré que Kiseki había recuperado la capacidad de sus habilidades, cuando Akatski lo atacó se le habían quedado dormidas, yo creo que el haber recuperado el fuego que solía tener era una señal de que la herida estaba sanando y estaba dando paso a la cicatriz, eso era bueno, me puso muy feliz saberlo.

Pasaron cerca de tres años para que nos volviéramos a ver, hasta ese entonces, ninguno de los dos había intentado establecer contacto con el otro. Fue extraño volverlo a ver, en el momento en que menos lo estaba recordando, él apareció. Recuerdo que la semana anterior me había graduado de la universidad, había tomado un año extra sacar el título, pero tuve suerte de que me dejaran reincorporarme a pesar de todo, así que estaba satisfecha. Yo llevaba una carpeta conmigo, había estado teniendo entrevistas de trabajo durante toda la mañana y me dolían los pies por los tacones, así que me senté en las mesas de fuera de una café y me pedí un jugo natural para descansar un rato. Me puse a leer los mensajes de mi teléfono, con mis compañeras habíamos quedado de informarnos sobre todos los movimientos de nuestra búsqueda laboral, estaba concentrada en ello cuando de pronto siento que la otra silla metálica de mi mesa se movió y alguien se sentó en ella, de inmediato escondí mi teléfono algo asustada, y cuando lo miré, descubrí que no era un ladrón, pero de todas forma se había llevado todo el aire de mis pulmones consigo.

-Bonito día – fue lo primero que dijo, casi tres años sin vernos cara a cara y "bonito día" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, me sentí molesta, pero en cuanto su sonrisa se amplió en su rostro, lo olvidé. Y me di cuenta, que en verdad, había estado esperándolo durante todo ese tiempo.

-El meteorólogo dijo que habría buen tiempo toda la semana – respondí y él rió, aquella sonrisa revolvía completamente mi corazón.

-¿Vienes del trabajo? – Preguntó con normalidad.

-De hecho, estoy en busca de uno – confesé - ¿Y tú? – él vestía de la forma despreocupada de siempre y ahora incluso tenía el pelo tan largo que podía hacerse una media cola (se veía muy guapo), pero aun así llevaba consigo algo parecido a un maletín, era bastante extraño combinar eso con _vans._

-Es un portafolios – respondió - son fotos de cuadros que yo pinto ¿Sabías que si tienes talento realmente te pagan muy bien por tu trabajo?

-Eso me han dicho – me sentí tan feliz que estuviera dedicándose a aquello que amaba que lo sentí como si fuese un logro mío.

-Y… - cambió un poco el tono de voz - ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

-La verdad… - en ese momento, decidí que sería completamente sincera – me dije a mí misma que no lo haría, pero he estado esperando a un hombre por casi tres años.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – Preguntó con algo de asombro – debe ser alguien muy especial ¿No?

-Lo es – respondí riendo un poco.

-¿Pero estás segura? – Puso cara de duda – has esperado por bastante tiempo, puede que él no sea el hombre adecuado para ti.

-Él sí lo es – respondí con seguridad – me casaré con él – tan pronto lo dije él puso una cara algo incomoda, luego noté que llevaba un anillo colgando en el cuello, sentí un malestar en mi estómago.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó.

-Higurashi Kagome.

-¿Y la persona que estás esperando? – Parecía serio, sentí miedo de responder.

-Takeda Teo – pero de igual forma lo hice.

-Oye – se puso más serio y el miedo me inundó aún más – no creo que vuelva por ti – sentí que clavaba una daga en mi pecho – olvídate de él.

.-

El teléfono sonó, dejé de ver al par de enamorados y me apresuré a coger el teléfono, había estado esperando esa llamada durante todo el día.

-¡Aló! – Soné súper estresada, me alegré que del otro lado hubiese estado la persona que había deseado que fuese.

-¡Nació! – Su voz sonó inmensamente feliz – es niño, su hermano mayor va a tener con quién jugar a la pelota.

-¡Felicidades! – Exclamé con júbilo, me sentí tan feliz como si hubiese sido mi propio hijo - ¿Está sano? ¿Erika está bien? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Está más que sano y su madre también – contestó con evidente felicidad – Kagome, siento que sufrí incluso más que el primero, Yoko no sabía cómo tranquilizarme y Shin estaba incluso más espantado que yo.

-Hubiese sido divertido verlo – comenté deseando haber estado ahí.

-¿Divertido? ¡Estaba que me moría! – Yo me reí, luego nos quedamos callados por unos segundos - … quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

-Yo también quisiera que estuvieras aquí…

-¿Aún…?

-Es un tema difícil para él…

-…Lo entiendo – sonó deprimido y sentí que no era el momento para que estuviera así.

-¡Pero anímate Inuyasha, tienes una esposa preciosa y dos estupendos hijos que te aman! – Exclamé con alegría para que él entendiera que era un gran motivo para estar feliz.

-Tienes razón – su voz sonó más animada, en eso oí que abrían la puerta – lo malo es que ahora la casa se llenará de llanto y popó.

-Estoy en casa – dijo la voz de quien había llegado.

-Eso suena esplendido, no sabes cómo te entiendo – reí – ey, te tengo que cortar ¡Adiós!

-Adiós – se despidió. Tan pronto corté el teléfono corrí a la entrada de la casa.

-Pero si es el hombre más guapo del mundo – le dije rodeándolo en mis brazos, el parecía un poco molesto, pero rió.

-Sí soy guapo – contestó, él sabía muy bien que lo era.

A mí me encantaba mirarlo, era verdad, desde que lo vi por primera vez pensé que era el hombre más guapo sobre la tierra, y extrañamente, incluso Kiseki había perdido totalmente contra él, estaba completamente enamorada, de una forma que no había conocido sino hasta que él llegó a mi vida. Le di un beso en la frente diciéndole "bienvenido" y luego dejé que se alejara de mí, debo admitir que me angustiaba que se alejara de mí. Él se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a la sala, yo lo seguí, ahí nos encontramos con un espectáculo algo recurrente, Kiseki giraba en un mismo lugar con ella en brazos, se detuvo de súbito cuando lo vio a él entrar en la sala.

.-

.-

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Él había preguntado aquella vez.

-Higurashi Kagome –Respondí.

-¿Y la persona que estás esperando?

-Takeda Teo.

-Oye – su seriedad hacía que las manos se me pusieran frías – no creo que vuelva por ti – me aseguró – olvídate de él – luego se puso de pie, aunque no tomó su portafolios – además ¿Takeda Teo? – Me sentí desahuciada, él estaba hablando en serio – entonces tú serias Takeda Kagome – en mi interior sabía que eso podía pasar, siempre pensé que estaría preparada para cualquier cosa y que lo aceptaría, pero… - y suena fatal – aquellas palabras dolían tanto… se me escapó una lagrima mientras él rebuscaba algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego sacó una cadena de la cual colgaba el mismo anillo que tenía en su cuello – a mí me suena mejor Kozu Kagome – soltó con naturalidad, me quedé helada y él sonrió suavemente – me presento, mi nombre es Kozu Teo, tengo veinticuatro años, no tengo trabajo estable, pero me va bastante bien vendiendo mis pinturas, dicen que soy bastante talentoso – lo dijo de corrido mientras yo seguía estática en mi lugar, pensé que podía estar soñando, se agachó un poco frente a mí y apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa, luego alzó la cadena con el anillo para que yo lo mirara bien - ¿Quisieras pasar el resto de tus días conmigo? – Lo preguntó con tanta inocencia y naturalidad que, si debía estar enojada por su pésima broma de su anterior apellido, decidí pasarlo por alto y me abalancé hacía su cara para besarlo.

Y cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos volví a sentir esa sensación de volar alto en el cielo, más alto que cualquier tipo de nube, volvió el cosquilleo en mi estómago, el latir acelerado de mi corazón y la electricidad en cada una de mis células.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Soltó con voz embriagada ¿Podía decir que él había sentido lo mismo que yo?

-El resto de estos días y los siguientes – no tenía ni que pensarlo.

-¿Una eternidad? – Él sonrió cerca de mi boca.

-Una eternidad – contesté antes de que él volviera a besarme.

.-

-¡Suke! – Exclamó Teo al verlo, me encantaba ver su cara de felicidad cuando lo veía llegar – ven aquí – le dijo haciéndole señas con la mano.

-Suke, Suke, Sukee~ - repetía Mao golpeando suavemente el abdomen de Teo cuando movía los pies.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó Daisuke acercándose con desconfianza, Teo siguió haciendo el movimiento de sus dedos - ¿No han llamado de la escuela, verdad?

Teo lo tomó de súbito por la cintura y reanudó su actividad de dar vueltas en un mismo lugar, exclamaba "Bienvenido" y Mao repetía "Bienvenido, bienvenido" mientras no dejaba de reír, Daisuke parecía molesto.

-¡Para ya! ¡Tengo diez años, no soy como Mao! – Siempre parecía molesto con esas demostraciones exacerbadas de afecto, pero reía por lo bajo - ¡Para ya, papá!

-¡Mao es grande, tengo seis! – Gritó Mao.

-¿Por qué tendría que llamar la escuela? – Pregunté de tal forma que Teo se detuvo de golpe, Mao se tapó la boca y Daisuke claramente estaba deseando que su padre no lo hubiera soltado y siguiera dando vueltas - ¿Daisuke?

-Tiene problemas – rió Mao cuando su padre la bajó.

-Estoy esperando… - insistí cuando me desvió la mirada.

-Bueno… - estaba intentando explicarlo – puede ser que haya lanzado una araña en la cara de una compañera…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Ella me llamó Dai cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera! – Se quejó.

-¡¿Ella qué?! – Exclamó Teo – entonces se lo merecía – tenía la guerra perdida, Teo odiaba que la gente llamara Dai a Daisuke y, por consiguiente, Daisuke también.

-No puedes arrojar una araña a la cara de alguien.

-Ella se lo buscó – defendió Teo y yo lo miré con cara de que se callara, Mao se rió y también murmuró algo de que su padre estaba en problemas, amaba cuando se tapaba la boca con sus manos.

-Papá me apoya – estaba intentando defenderse a través de su padre.

-No, no lo hace – informé cruzándome de brazos – mañana quiero que te disculpes con ella – me puso mala cara y se la devolví, entendió que no había nada más que decir – ahora ve a cambiarte – arrastró los pies, escuché la risita de Mao – tú también, te mandé hace diez minutos.

-Bueno mami – me enseño su pequeña dentadura – solo porque soy la que mejor se porta en esta casa – dijo antes de seguir a su hermano por las escaleras, esperé a sentir sus pasos en el segundo piso y luego clavé los ojos en mi marido.

-No lo incites a comportarse mal.

-¡Ella lo llamó Dai! – Se quejó como un niño.

-Esa no es razón para que le lance una araña en la cara.

-Fue amable, como tú – comentó acercándose – yo hubiera hecho que se la comiera.

-¡Teo! – No estábamos completamente solos, así no lo llamé por el nombre que sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Él rió y me rodeó por la cintura, luego escondió su rostro en mi cuello, adoraba el murmullo de su risa cerca de mi oído, besó el lóbulo de mi oreja con ternura y luego bajo con besos suaves hasta mi cuello, adoraba esas caricias, hubiese querido entregarme por completo, pero los niños rondaban despiertos por el segundo piso.

-Pueden bajar – susurré mientras él seguía hurgando en mi piel.

-Un factor negativo de tener hijos – comentó aún sin dejar ver su rostro - ¿El doctor dijo que ya estabas bien, no? – Yo reí divertida con sus intenciones – la vamos a pasar muy bien esta noche~ - me susurró como cantando, eso me hizo reír otra vez y desear que pronto el cielo se pusiera oscuro.

De pronto, oímos un pequeño quejido cerca de nosotros, que pronto evolucionó a un llanto, Teo suspiró y levantó la cabeza, yo me apresuré a ver lo que pasaba.

-No es posible que despierte cuando no hacemos nada de ruido y cuando tengamos un escándalo duerma profundamente – se quejó – eso no tiene lógica – terminó por decir acercándose a mí y al hermoso bebé que había tomado en brazos.

-¿Mi pequeño tuvo un mal sueño? – Le pregunté segura de que podía entenderme, se tranquilizó en cuanto comencé a mecerlo en mis brazos.

-Rui~ - él parecía tan enamorado como yo cuando lo veía, ahora le estaba tocando la nariz – crece pronto Rui.

-Sólo tiene poco más de un mes, no tiene que apresurarse.

-Quiero que me diga papá.

-Que impaciente – comenté con una sonrisa, él me miró y me besó dulcemente en los labios, luego tomó a nuestro pequeño Rui e hizo un suave movimiento para que se lo entregara. Tenía la misma cara de enamorado que le había visto cuando mecía a Daisuke y a Mao.

Con Teo nos casamos dos meses después de que nos volviéramos a ver, no fue una ceremonia muy grande, pero a mí me pareció preciosa, Teo tenía la idea de comprar una casa de patio amplio y jardín, por eso vendió la casa de su madre, pero al final terminamos viviendo en el templo de mi familia, Souta había terminado la universidad y lo habían llamado para trabajar en la ciudad de Osaka, no hace mucho había terminado con su novia de tres años, así que se fue sin pensarlo y, sin considerar el llanto del abuelo, quien lo único que quería era que se hiciese cargo del templo, pero esos no eran para nada los planes de mi hermano, así que el abuelo no tuvo más que mirar hacia mi dirección, por supuesto, lo ignoré totalmente, él sabía muy bien que nunca me han interesado las cosas de este templo, por lo cual, el abuelo tomó las manos de Teo y le suplicó (porque le suplicó), que por favor se hiciera cargo del legado de su familia. Teo rió y aceptó, así que nos quedamos a vivir aquí, se tomó muy en serio el trabajo, hay veces en que pasa todo el día vestido con pintas parecidas a las que tenía el abuelo.

Cinco meses después de la boda quedé embarazada de Daisuke y un mes después de que naciera, el abuelo falleció de un paro cardiaco cuando contemplaba sus hermosas reliquias antiguas de las bodegas. Mamá se quedó otro par de meses con nosotros, me ayudaba porque yo era madre primeriza, pero después decidió marcharse en un viaje con su grupo de amigas solteras, en uno de esos viajes conoció a un buen hombre y se volvió a casar, ahora vive en Sapporo. En cuanto a mi hermano, se quedó permanentemente en Osaka, tuvo un afer de una noche y resultó en embarazo, cuando Teo se enteró se burló de él diciéndole que le había advertido que se abasteciera en la farmacia, pero no resultó tan mal, antes de que su hijo naciera ya se había enamorado de la muchacha, así que se casaron un par de meses después de que Takuma naciera, y, hace tres años habían tenido una niña, Hana. Por otro lado, el padre de Teo seguía en un constante viaje, pero de vez en cuando llega aquí y se queda una temporada, luego se marcha otra vez, no tiene muchas pertenencias, dice que está bien sin ellas. Además, ha mantenido el contacto con Yamamoto-san, quien finalmente reanudó su proyecto de La compañía, pero ahora le llama "La Asociación" y el foco es más que nada ayudar a quienes descubren sus habilidades y se sienten inseguros o confundidos con ellas, es básicamente un segundo hogar. También oí que tiene una hija de la edad de Daisuke.

Los primeros años me cambie de trabajo varias veces, pero finalmente encontré un lugar que realmente me agrada, es una escuela que sólo se dedica a enseñar lenguas, me siento muy a gusto ahí. Teo jamás ha trabajado para nadie, el dinero de la casa de su madre duró mucho y los hermosos cuadros que pinta son bien valorados en el mercado, con el tiempo se ha hecho conocido, incluso han venido un par de veces a entrevistarlo. Tiene su taller en un cuarto en el segundo piso, pero ahora ese será el cuarto de Rui, así que moverá sus cosas a un cuarto que hay detrás de la casa, es incluso más espacioso, creo que había estado esperando por una excusa que le obligara a trasladarse.

Los niños bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, parecieron contentos de ver a Rui despierto, él solía dormir mucho. Daisuke le pidió a su padre cargar a su hermano y él lo dejó, lo tomó como si fuese lo más delicado sobre la tierra, caminó seguido de Mao hasta el pasillo exterior que daba con el jardín y se sentó en la madera dejando que sus pies colgaran, Mao se sentó junto a él para ver a Rui.

Me acerqué a Teo y lo abracé por la cintura, él me abrazó por los hombros y besó mi frente, luego llevó su mano izquierda hasta detrás de su espalda y agarró mi mano derecha, levantó mi mano y entrelazó los dedos conmigo. Tragó saliva y miró hacia otra dirección, no quería que le viera la cara.

-¿Todo bien…? – Preguntó algo bajo.

Él no necesitaba dar mayores explicaciones de lo que quería saber, yo sabía leerlo muy bien, Teo había estado deseando averiguarlo desde el momento en que fui a coger el teléfono.

-Todo bien – respondí con una ligera sonrisa – ha sido un niño.

Tenía ganas de decir mucho más, pero sabía que él no deseaba hablar de ello, ocultó la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su cara cuando le respondí y tampoco preguntó nada más, le bastaba con saber aquello. Me sentí un poco triste, ellos no hablaban ni se veían desde hace quince años, desde el día en que Akatski murió. Sabía que Teo no lo odiaba, todo lo contrario, si fuera así, no lo sorprendería buscando en mis revistas artículos sobre Erika, ni dejando el canal de espectáculo cuando hablaban de la vida de ella, ni mucho menos revisando su cuenta de twitter de vez en cuando para ver si aparecía algo de Inuyasha, creo que esa era la forma que Teo tenía de sentirse cerca de él, veo su rostro nostálgico cuando busca esas cosas, veo la añoranza en sus ojos. Creo que a Teo le haría muy feliz volver a ver a su mejor amigo, creo que él nunca ha dejado de considerarlo como tal, tal como lo ha hecho Inuyasha todos estos años, pero… Es simplemente que Teo no sabe cómo llevarlo. Sin embargo, estoy segura que un día se rencontraran… y será como si el tiempo jamás hubiera transcurrido.

Teo dejó de abrazarme para tomar mi otra mano y hacer que la subiera hasta su hombro, luego posó su mano sobre mi cintura, tarareó y comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado al otro - ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté con una sonrisa – bailo con mi esposa – respondió mirándome y mostrando la dentadura, también sonreí abiertamente, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y me dejé llevar por sus suaves pasos.

(Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron And Wine)

No sé bien si el dolor de Teo ha desaparecido, tampoco sé bien si algún día lo hará, pero él está aquí conmigo ahora, él decidió que su felicidad estaría a mí lado, él quiso que yo fuese quien lo acompañara por el resto de su vida, y su decisión me hizo inmensamente feliz, así que me juré a mí misma que, desde ese día en adelante, la vida de este hombre sólo estaría llena de amor y seguridad, juré, que nunca nada volvería a lastimarlo de la forma en que fue lastimado, yo misma me encargaría de que las penas de su vida sólo fueran las penas de su pasado, y que su futuro nunca volvería a encontrar una nueva desdicha, sólo serían alegrías, sólo serían momentos que hicieran menos dolorosos los malos recuerdos, sería tanta felicidad, que finalmente el peso de ella terminaría aplastando el peso de la tristeza. Así que seguiremos teniendo sencillos momentos como este, bailando lentamente en la sala mientras nuestros hijos nos sonríen y nos acompañan, nos seguiremos acompañando y amando el uno al otro, hasta el día en que nuestros corazones se detengan. Quizás esta es la vida en la que haríamos realidad aquellos sueños que lanzamos al viento esa lejana noche lluviosa, despertaríamos todos los días juntos, diríamos buenos días, reiríamos todos los días, ya tuvimos hijos, ahora será momento de que los veamos crecer, y un día, también será el momento de que los veamos partir, entonces envejeceríamos juntos, yo me iría primero y luego vendría por él, tomaría su mano y me lo llevaría a algún lugar donde nuestras almas puedan permanecer la una al lado de la otra por toda la eternidad. Tendríamos nuestra eternidad y la abrazaríamos para siempre, porque él nació para mí y yo nací para él. Ya no importa nada más, ya no importa lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí… hoy tengo su sonrisa frente a la mía… y me encargaré de llevarla conmigo hasta la eternidad.

**FIN.**

**.-.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal? Se quedaron juntos. Primero, quiero decir que no hice este final porque me amenazaran o suplicaran, creo que algunos ya me conoces y saben que soy cabezota y si se me cruza algo ¡Se me cruza! Desde que inicié "Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición" que tenía claro que el final serían los dos con tres bonitos hijos, sí, hasta yo soy cursi a veces, pero bueno, también esta la cuota mía de que todo tiene sus peros. <strong>_

_**Escribir esta historia ha marcado mi vida, y si ha dejado una pequeña huella en las suyas entonces sería un pago esplendido. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que estuvieron semana a semana conmigo, a todos aquellos que siempre estaban atentos a lo que pasaba entre los personajes y, sobre todo a aquellos que fueron capaces de sufrir con ellos. Estoy segura de que jamás hubiera llegado hasta este punto si no hubiesen existido personas como ustedes que estuvieran animándome y dedicándome tan bellas palabras semana a semana. Espero haber sido capaz de pagarles con el final que se merecen, si los he desilusionado, pues mis más sinceras disculpa. Sepan que siempre estuve poniendo todo el corazón en esto, estos personajes y estas vidas se han llevado una parte de mi alma. Estoy muy feliz de haber podido compartirlos con ustedes.**_

_**Si bien este es el final, también tengo un extra, pero no lo publicaré la siguiente semana, dejaré pasar por lo menos unas dos, creo que el final tiene que digerirse adecuadamente. Sólo diré que es una perspectiva de Daisuke. Me haría feliz que lo leyeran, pero si no quieren hacerlo también es comprensible. **_

_**Bien, como ya hemos llegado a este punto, creo que sería descortés de mi parte no decir mi nombre luego de que me lo han preguntado tantas veces. Hola, me presento, mi nombre es María José y mi apellido es Zavala, un gusto haber compartido con ustedes durante estos años.**_

_**Muy bien, me despido por el momento, mil besos y mil abrazos para todos, gracias por hacer esto posible.**_

_**PD: No soy fan de crepusculo y esto definitivamente jamás seria una ironía (JAMÁS, lo juro).**_


	128. Chapter 128

**FernyInuBellamy:** Con respecto a tu comentario sobre el penúltimo capitulo"Pensé que acabaría fatal" ¿Qué no fue justamente así? Jajajaj ¡Fue terrible! (Hablando en la piel de los personajes, obviamente). En cuanto al final, me alegra que te haya hecho feliz, y, sobre lo de la tristeza, sí se siente como una pequeña opresión de añoranza de ¿Realmente termino? Pero creo que era necesario que la historia tuviese su final. Siguiendo adelante ¡Gracias! Siempre pienso que la música era puesta en vano, me alegra que de verdad sí haya sido atendida, porque me esmeraba buscando la adecuada (no sólo la letra, la melodía también. La que tiene que seguir agradeciendo soy yo, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de leer lo que yo escribo y por haberte mantenido constante, eso realmente se valora mucho, te hace creer que lo que hacer en serio sirve para algo. En cuanto al anime, sí, yo también quisiera verlo (o una serie), pero no como "Inuyasha", sino como algo totalmente nuevo, porque creo que los personajes que fui desarrollando dejaron de ser los personajes que eran, Kagome ya no es Kagome, Inuyasha ya no es Inuyasha (al menos para mí). Espero disfrutes del extra y te vuelvas a enamorar de mis personajes. Besos.

**sil: **No, gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leerlo.

**Guest - CS: **Hasta yo me di cuenta que se lo merecían jaja, gracias por haber leído, ojala también leas el extra. También espero que puedan leer más obras mías y espero fielmente que ese pueda ser un libro impreso. Saludos.

**jezabel: **La idea es que no estuvieran seguros del final hasta que este realmente llegara. Ten por seguro que nunca dejaré de escribir, sólo que no será aquí y no será un fan fic. Gracias por todas tus hermosas palabras de afecto, espero disfrutes del extra.

**Patt: **Hola Patricia! Definitivamente, me agrada mucho que siempre comentes los detalles del capitulo y qué te parece tal y tal parte (Este se viene extenso así que espero una opinión de todas las partes claves jajaja). Una gran paga, muchas gracias, hubiese odiado un sentimiento de decepción y disgusto (En el sentido de que hubiese sido un fracaso para mí). Lo dije hace un tiempo, definitivamente no dejaría dudas de NADA, odio las ambigüedades y que los autores te dejen con dudas existenciales que jamás vas a resolver. En cuanto a los hijos, sólo diré: Triple pack de par grises. Si te ha calado tanto como dices, entonces puedo vanagloriarme de que he hecho un buen trabajo :) Agradezco todas tus buenas palabras desde principio a fin, sobre todo en el fin, es un alivio inmenso no haberme equivocado en seguir publicando.

Sobre el susto, bueno, esa era la idea, había que ponerle emoción a la ultima instancia. En cuanto a crear otro Teo, ni hablar, sólo existe uno y es este, si algún día llego a ser la escritora que deseo ser, bueno, quizás decida adaptar todo esto (de manera que el inicio no sea plagio) y cree una saga, pero eso esta muy lejos todavía (o quizás aún sea imposible, quien sabe), para mi los personajes son únicos e inrrepetibles, se vuelven parte de mi familia, no puedo crear un duplicado con otra historia.

Es un honor para mí ser tu ser considerada tu autora favorita, de verdad lo digo, un verdadero honor. Suzuki, Sasa, Ren, Akatski, Kiseki/Teo y todos los demás te agradecen la atención que ha spuesto a sus historias de vida, te mandan muchos besos y abrazos y esperan que nunca los olvides jajaja. El placer también ha sido mio, muchas gracias por todo, un abrazo.

**miko kaoru-sama: **La idea era dar un susto y veo que lo logré muy bien, considero que de esa forma se siente mucho más ameno lo que de verdad pasó, de cierta forma el susto hace que se valore y sienta más. Será fuerte vivir sin Kiseki, pero animo, tenemos que lograrlo jajaj, sólo nunca olvides que su sonrisa era capaz de paralizar al mundo. Jamás hubiese sido capaz de dejarlo, amaba demasiado esto como para poder hacerlo, cuando no vuelva a publicar acá será muy extraño.

He cambiado toda tu perspectiva! jajaja me alegra no ser sólo yo, y también que esa la visión de la mayoria de mis lectores, he hecho entrar en sus vidas a Kiseki de tal manera de que ya no lo pueden sacar (jojo), quizás, tal como yo, ya no pueden ver la historia original con los mismos ojos, yo no lo hago y nunca más lo haré, me hice como un auto lavado de cerebro, para mí, mi historia es la historia, de hecho, ya no siento tanta conexión con la serie original, es como si fuese algo totalmente nuevo. Inuyasha era otro Inuyasha y Kagome era otra Kagome. En cuanto a otra historia de Kiseki, lo veo imposible ¿Cómo crearle otra historia cuando siento que la que él ha tenido es sencillamente perfecta? No hay otra historia para él más que esta, es inverosimil para mí que exista otra. Vas a tener que recordarlo exactamente de la manera que describiste. Gracias por todas tus bellas palabras Maryory, un abraso.

**mille3: **Me fascina que haya sido motivo de alegría. Es un honor haber dejado un poquito de mis delirios en ti, gracias por el tiempo invertido en leer lo que yo escribía, un beso y un abrazo.

**Laura: **Me encanta que hayas quedado satisfecha y feliz con el final que le he dado a la historia. La nostalgia está, pero el hecho de que terminara de una manera que te haga sonreír creo que lo amerita. Espero a tu amiga también le agrade la lectura. En cuanto a si publico algo algún día, fue precisamente por ese motivo que decidí dar mi nombre, para que si sucede, puedan ser capaces de volver a leerme, ya que me encantaría tenerlos de lectores nuevamente. Besos.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **Creo que haberlo terminado así sería el sobre límite de lo cruel, porque en verdad ya traspase hace bastante el límite de la crueldad. En cuanto a Daisuke, es muy sensillo, lo mencioné en el mismo capitulo, la razón es sumamente básica: "Adoración" Daisuke adora a su padre (Teo), quien desde antes de que este naciera decidió que su primer hijo se llamaría Daisuke y que sus cercanos lo llamarían Suke, y solamente Suke, ninguna otra variante más (un tipico capricho de Teo), por consiguiente, como Teo lo odia, Daisuke también lo odia, si su padre sólo acepta que lo llamen Suke, entonces él también sólo aceptara que lo llamen Suke y no Dai (Que es la forma común de llamar a los de nombre Daisuke, por lo cual pasa mucho). No tiene explicación cientifica o una razón de peso, sólo no le gusta porque a su padre no le gusta.

Es hermoso que te haya encantado el final, gracias por todo lo bueno que dijiste, espero que de verdad nunca me olvides ni a mí, ni mucho menos a Kiseki. Un gran abrazo para ti.

**Aniita: **Imagínate para mí que ha sido mucho más tiempo. Me alegra no haber perdido el toque de la sorpresa y lo impredecible, no me gusta saber cómo terminara todo mucho antes de llegar al final, por eso no quiero que nadie que lea una historia mía sepa cómo terminará todo mucho antes de que llegue su final. En cuanto a tu eterno amor no correspondido, no te preocupes, estoy en una situación similar.

En cuanto a lo otro, creo que la confusión puede estar en que hay saltos de tiempo sin aviso, mezclo mucho diferentes pasados y el presente en un mismo párrafo. También habrá un poco de vació en mí por no actualizar cada semana, será extraño. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu lectura, espero tener éxito. Un beso.

**Milu: **Es comprensible, el segundo párrafo es de lo peor jajaja ¿Lograste entender la parte que no entendías? No escribiré otro fic, pero quizás, si tengo suerte y éxito, podría publicar un libro (Es mi sueño). Sobre lo que ocurrió, bueno, ya era viejo, tarde o temprano tenía que morir, en cuanto a Daisuke, mmm, tiene algunas cosas del padre (las que se potencian en ciertas situaciones que ya veras en el extra), pero es más parecido a la madre, hablando psicológicamente, físicamente es sólo Teo.

Sobre tu carrera, depende mucho de tus intereses, no sé bien qué cosas te gustan, así que no podría darte un consejo que se amolde a ti, pero, yo estudio Geografía ¿Sabes de ella? Tiene mucho de físico y humano, y si te lo estás preguntando, no, no es para ser profesor jajaja, no pierdes nada con averiguar un poco de la carrera, será útil, así, si no te gusta, al menos ya sabes qué descartar. En cuanto al nombre de tu hijo, no encasilles la idea, si el apellido no le viene lo condenaras para siempre jajaja, se considerada con su futuro bulling. Sobre a tu pregunta de Daisuke y Mao, creo que se aclarará al principio del extra, así que es mejor que lo leas. Entiendo el vació que te queda, también lo tengo yo, pero sin un final, creo que no sería lo mismo, todo necesita un final para ser verdaderamente recordado.

Menos mal que la musica no era puesta en vano jajaj. Soy Chilena, eres de Argentina ¿No? ("de qué país sos"), la edad sí la dije, 21 primaveras. Gracias por el alago, ustedes son los que me hacen creer más posible el volverme escritora de oficio (aunque en verdad sea casi imposible jaja) Besos y abrazos, nos leemos.

**Abril29: **¡Suplica perdón! jajaja, bueno, en verdad también me lo busco, lo hice a propósito, quería infartos. Y no sabes la alegría que me da a mí saber que mi historia si fue más única que las otras que has leído, es agradable ser el numero uno. Creo que el mejor trabajo que hice en esta historia fue lo que te pasó a ti, porque no sólo te pasó a ti, sino que a muchos más, destruí la imagen del KagxInu y la remplace por KagxKis/Teo, y no odiaron al nuevo personaje en el intento, todo lo contrario... no sé, para mí, haber conseguido eso ya fue algo sumamente importante, todos nos enamoramos de aquella creación llamada Kiseki, me siento orgullosa de lograr un personaje tan único como él, creo que esa es la principal razón de que todos hayan terminado enamorados de él, no sólo Kagome (Y yo). No te preocupes, jamás podría olvidarme de mis fieles lectores, les estoy muy agradecida por todo su apoyo. En cuanto a tu pregunta de preferencia, no puedo escoger, porque para mí no son dos individuos por separado, es sólo uno. Sobre la pregunta de los fic, a decir verdad, no podría recomendarte ninguno, porque no los leo, hace años que no lo hago, y no recuerdo cuales eran los que me gustaban en ese entonces (sobretodo porque la mayoría quedaba inconcluso). Faltan 50 para llegar a eso, sería alucinante si pasara, pero lo veo bastante difícil jajaj, y sobre mis seguidores, sí, hay muchos que me han seguido desde otro lugar, y eso me hace sentir más dichosa y afortunada por tenerlos aquí. Estaré trabajando para transformarme en una gran escritora, quiero que sea un hasta luego, gracia por hacer un hueco para mí, mis historias y **mis** personajes en tu corazón.

**Belencita: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en serio es alucinante que vean todo eso en mi forma de escribir. También ha sido un gusto para mí.

**nekoaleja25: **No es tan genial que hubieses estado desaparecida, pero bueno, lo importante es que re apareciste.

1. La gracia era que fuese inesperado, así que puedo decir "Misión cumplida"

2. Ame ser denominada reina del drama, me encanta jajaja.

3. Sasa y Suzuki, bueno, hay parejas que pasan más de esa cantidad de años y tampoco avanzan, es una realidad. Sobre Yamamoto, ya lo sabrás, sobre los hijos, quiero decir algo pero si lo digo será un maldito spoiler, así que no diré nada.

Gracias a ti por tu interes y entrega en la historia, no es facil que a las personas les gusten tus creaciones, un abrazo para ti tambien. Y sobre el extra, sí lo debo, pero yo pago mis deudas, así que aquí va. Nos leemos Miranda.

**CynthiaEmilyTaisho: **Te recuerdo, debiste seguir comentando, soy a prueba de balas. Definitivamente era el final que se merecían, hasta yo pude darme cuenta de ello jaja. No lo conozco, pero creo que en el pasado ya me hablaste de él, agradezco mucho el interés, pero quisiera reservar esta historia sólo a esta pagina, tengo intenciones de seguir escribiendo y de algún día poder convertirme en escritora de oficio, si eso realmente sucede y tengo exito, quizas adapte esta historia y la convierta en saga, es un sueño a muy largo plazo, pero creo que hay que aventurarse para ver qué pasa. Un beso, espero comentes lo que viene. Gracias por el tiempo que has invertido leyendo.

**Ashley Higurashi: **Sí, recuerdo que tenías una hermana, de hecho, ambas solían comentar, pero bueno... jajaja. Otra cosa, me spoileaste terriblemente y te odie mucho en ese segundo, pero ya no había nada que hacer, no puedo borrar mágicamente lo que leí, así que vive con la culpa. La idea era causar sorpresa, veo que lo logré muy bien y me alegra, porque siento que de esa forma se disfrutó más el final feliz. Lo siento, el extra sigue en la cronología, no es un nuevo salto en el tiempo, pero tengo fe en que te agradará, a mí me ha gustado mucho. Gracias a ti por haberla leído, muchos besos y abrazos para ti también.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OKK, ya hemos pasado por la final de todo esto, pero bueno, aún nos queda un poco disfrutar todavía, aquí les presento lo que mi estupida mente no pudo dejar de crear, espero que sea de su agrado y se enamoren de Daisuke como yo me he enamorado de él (Sí, soy horrible, los amo a todos). Gracias a todos ustedes por el tiempo que invierten en mí y mis delirios.<em>**

**_Advierto que necesitaran mucho tiempo para leerlo, si están ocupados quizas deban dejarlo a medias y seguir de a poco. Como es largo, ojala esten tomando nota de los puntos relevantes, para que así no se olviden de comentar nada de los sucesos (Soy algo soñadora)._**

**_DISFRUTEEN!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>LA LIBRETA DE DAISUKE<strong>

**I**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, aunque todos mis cercanos me llaman Suke, nadie puede decirme Dai, porque a papá no le gusta, una vez cuando una amiga de mamá trató de llamarme Dai-chan él la corrió de casa, pero está bien, porque yo también prefiero Suke. Ok, tengo quince años, voy en primero de preparatoria, tengo dos padres, mamá es maestra de inglés y papá es el vago que se ocupa del templo y vende cuadros. Tengo dos hermanos, yo soy el mayor. En fin, terminemos con está estúpida presentación que se supone que uno debe hacer cuando comienza a escribir.

Decidí hacer esto porque hoy pasó algo increíble, y creo que debo registrarlo. Conocí a una chica violenta, Yamamoto Yune. Era un día completamente normal y aburrido, me escapé de matemáticas como siempre y me fui a la azotea, cuando de repente ¡Ella aparece subiendo el edificio por el muro! ¡Ella escaló hasta el séptimo piso y llegó hasta mí como si nada! Llevaba el uniforme de otra preparatoria (Falda y calcetas negras, blusa blanca y delgado listón rojo de corbata). Entonces como si nada me dijo: "Haz lo tuyo". Y yo quede como "¿Qué mierda?" Y ella me dio un golpe en el estómago y grito: "Sé que puede hacer alguna habilidad así que sólo hazlo". Eso me dejo de piedra (más que el buen golpe). Desde hace algunos años había notado que tenía una relación especial con el agua, si realmente me lo proponía podía moverla, pensé que era algo estúpido, pero de pronto se volvió algo importante, así que le hice una pequeña demostración, y ella se burló de mí… Dijo: Eres patético, y se marchó como había llegado. Fue el momento más friki de mi vida…

En la tarde la vi por la calle, así que la seguí, quería que me dijera como lo había sabido, pero mientras me echaba con lenguaje de marimacho, alguien nos atacó, así que comenzamos a correr, y mientras nos atacaban me di cuenta de que ¡A ella le salían dagas de las muñecas y luego las lanzaba! ¡Dios! Seguimos corriendo, ella hacía movimientos y piruetas realmente excepcionales, quiero decir ¿Qué cosa era? ¿La mujer de goma? ¿La mujer ninja? Además de eso, tenía una fuerza brutal, nada que ver con su apariencia de niña delgada y pequeña de cabello marrón hasta arriba de los hombros. La cosa es, que entre todo el alboroto, caímos a una canaleta, iban a atacarnos con una bombas extrañas y a Yune le habían herido el hombro, así que, en un momento de desesperación, mi bajo dominio sobre el agua se transformó en uno asombroso, eleve toda el agua de la canaleta y envolví al par de enemigos, luego hice que se estrellaran de forma pesada con la pared, quedaron mal heridos y desaparecieron. Tanto ella como yo quedamos boca abiertos. Entonces ella exclamó: ¡Eres asombroso! Y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra amistad.

**II**

Soy Suke, tengo quince años y creo que la aventura de mi vida empezó cuando conocí a Yune. El otro día vino a recogerme a la salida, no faltó el que pensó que era mi novia o algo así, pero me sentí demasiado emocionado como para discutirlo, Yune iba a llevarme a "La asociación", fue así como ella lo llamó, dijo que su padre era la cabeza y que ahí recibían a las personas con habilidades, les ayudaban a controlarlas, a manejarlas de buena manera, además de que podías conocer a otras personas como uno. Eso me parecía fascinante. Yune dijo que gracias a un tipo de ahí fue que me encontró, dijo que él podía sentir la presencia de personas especiales. Ah, a todo esto, sí, llamo a la pequeña bruta por su nombre, Yune, porque cuando nos presentamos ella comenzó a llamarme Suke sin que tuviese que decirle que no me llamara Dai, aunque antes de ese paso las personas normales suelen llamarse por sus apellidos, pero a ella parecía no importarle nada, y me caía bien, así que sólo la llamé Yune, y ella sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a La Asociación, un edificio cualquiera en medio de Tokyo, Yune me presentó a su padre, Yamamoto Io, diciéndole que sería un nuevo miembro. Al principio el me miró algo atónito, estaba ligeramente pasmado, centro su vista en mi melena azabache y clavo sus ojos en mis ojos – grises – susurró, luego puso una cara algo aproblemada.

-Sonríe – me dijo esperando que lo hiciera, me pareció raro e incómodo, pero intente hacer lo que me pidió, Yune rió, pero su padre parecía… ¿Cómo decirlo? Como si yo fuera una mala broma, sí, algo así fue, entonces dijo – y tu nombre es… - parecía no querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Kozu Daisuke – respondí y él se golpeó la cara con su palma, algo me decía que mi nombre no le gustaba – pero me dicen Suke – traté de simpatizar.

-Como sea, vete de aquí – respondió con un gesto de su mano para volver a lo que hacía.

Tanto Yune como yo nos quedamos sin comprender, ella le alegó un poco (de hecho le dio una patada), pero Yamamoto volvió a decir que no era bueno que yo estuviera ahí, pensé que me odiaba, pero cuando volvió a dirigirme la mirada me quedó claro que no era así, así que, menos entiendo por qué no puedo tener esto.

**III**

Tengo quince años, no soy Dai. He estado metiéndome en La Asociación a escondidas, Yune dice que no importa porque de todas maneras el lugar es enorme, sólo tengo que esconderme cuando Yamamoto-San pase por ahí. He estado tratando de manejar mis habilidades, creo que las cosas están yendo bien… Hoy Yune vino de golpe a la casa, no me aviso, cuando entre por el pasillo del jardín de mamá la pille tomando té con ella y con Mao. (A todo esto, vivo en un templo). Estaba aburrida, así que dijo que quería conocer mi casa y a mi familia, parecía curiosa de que fusemos tantos, así que mamá la invitó a cenar. Mao le dio un tour por los templos (Es una entrometida de 11 años), Yune pareció fascinada con todo, sobre todo con el árbol sagrado. Cuando volvimos a entrar, Rui (mocoso de 5 años) objetó que era su turno de hacer un tour, así que le enseñó los rincones de la casa.

-¿Qué hay ahí? – Preguntó Yune cuando llegamos hasta una puerta al final del pasillo del primer piso.

-No sé – respondió Rui – no se puede entrar, me iré a la cama sin postre si entro – respondió yéndose en otra dirección, dejando a Yune aún más intrigada.

-Es un cuarto de mi padre – Le dije para que nos moviéramos.

-¿Es dónde pinta?

-No, ese está atrás, a ese podemos entrar, a este no – ella me miró preguntando por qué – no lo sé, simplemente nunca hemos podido entrar.

-¿Y dónde está él? – preguntó y yo tuve que gritar para que mama me escuchara desde la cocina, me grito de regreso que había ido a vender un cuadro nuevo.

Yune quiso insistir, pero le dije que lo dejara, no le veo lo malo a que mi padre quiera tener algo sólo para él, ese cuarto ha estado ahí desde siempre y jamás se me ha dejado entrar, ni a mí ni a mis hermanos, sin embargo, de vez en cuando, cuando el abuelo Ren viene entra con él, y otras he visto salir a mamá. Quizás un día de estos le pregunte qué hay ahí.

Papa llegó, se llevó bien con Yune, ambos son buenos soltando bromas. Creo que todo el mundo la amo, y si no me equivoco, creo que a ella también le agrado bastante mi familia.

**IV**

Soy Kozu Daisuke, soy un friki que puede dominar el agua. El padre de Yune me descubrió practicando en el edificio, pensé que me regañaría, pero suspiró y dijo "No sé por qué esto no me sorprende", luego me preguntó si mis padres estaban al tanto de eso y yo le pregunté si acaso estaba loco. Volvió a poner una cara aproblemada, pero luego me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Unos días más tarde me presentó a Tanaka, un hombre que podía manipular el viento, dijo que él podría ayudarme mejor a manejar mis habilidades, así que ahora es Tanaka sensei. Yamamoto-san no me habla mucho, pero he notado que siempre me está mirando, a veces lo veo sonreír, como si realmente estuviese feliz de ver mis avances.

**V**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, tengo quince. Ayer hubo festín en casa, los amigos de mis padres llegaron de Estados Unidos, hace como dos años que estaban por allá por negocios de Kohishikawa-san, y Mako siempre la sigue a todos lados. En el baño volví a escucharlos discutir porque el tío Mako quiere casarse y tener un hijo, pero Kohishikawa-san no quiere, Mako dice que es por culpa de su papa, porque él nunca le supo dar una familia y ahora le asusta tampoco poder formar una. Sin embargo es la misma discusión de años, y aun así Mako parece feliz teniéndola cerca y envejeciendo con ella, porque hay que decirlo, ellos tienen la edad de mis padres, y papa ya tiene más de 40…

En la noche escuché (no es mi culpa, siempre aparezco en el momento oportuno) a mama y a Koishikawa-san hablando en la cocina, mama le preguntaba por alguien, no recuerdo bien el nombre, era bastante raro, sólo recuerdo que empezaba con Inu, lo demás lo borré. Sonó preocupada y luego sonó muy feliz cuando escuchó que todo iba de maravilla.

-Quisiera verlo.

-Ve a verlo.

-No puedo…

-Si no lo puedes dejar, vayan los dos, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo…

-Ya van a ser veinte años…

-Exacto, tiempo suficiente.

-No… - sonó triste – no para Teo.

Hubiese seguido escuchando, pero Rui legó haciendo ruido.

El punto de la visita de ellos, es que al otro día cando fui a la oficina de Yamamoto-san a preguntarle por Yune (no es buena para llevar celular, los hace añicos), me encontré a Mako sentado cómodamente en una silla, ambos nos pusimos blancos al vernos ahí.

-¡No le digas a mis padres!

-¡No le digas a Suki!

Ambos exclamamos con desesperación, nos quedó claro que ese debía ser un secreto entre ambos. De cualquier forma, también fue una sorpresa enterarme de que Makoto tiene una habilidad.

**VI**

Hola soy Daisuke. No sé si sentirme bien o mal. Entré al equipo especial de La Asociación, todo comenzó porque Yune quiso hacerlo y luego los otros del grupo se animaron en que yo estuviera ahí. El grupo especial consiste en los miembros que pelean con los malos, por así decirlo, es como un policía, patrullamos que todo esté en orden en cuanto a los miembros de la asociación, así como si vigilara que personas de afuera no les hagan daño, porque sí, lo había olvidado, pero hay locos de patio en este mundo, un ejemplo está en los sujetos que nos atacaron la vez que conocí a Yune. No entiendo muy bien el conflicto, pero la cosa es que están en contra de La asociación, horriblemente en contra, siempre hacen sabotajes.

Cuando Yamamoto se enteró estuvo en desacuerdo, al igual que Mako, pero los miembros lo convencieron, dijeron que estaba preparado, y en cuanto a Makoto, bueno, no me alegra decir que tuve que amenazarlo con ir a contarle a Koishikawa-San.

**VII**

¡Soy Suke, el destructor de escorias! Me siento eufórico, esto de ser parte del equipo especial es adrenalinico, y me ayuda a mejorar mis habilidades, todos dicen que tengo talento ¡Y lo mejor es que lo demuestro en combate! No soy ágil y fuerte como Yune, pero puedo decir que sé cómo utilizar el agua ¡Nadie me para!

**VIII**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke y soy hijo de Kozu Teo. No sé cómo comenzar a decir esto, estoy algo eufórico ¡Demasiado! Acabo de llegar a casa, intente hablar con papa, pero mama no me dejo verlo porque dijo que ya estaba durmiendo (Mama trata el sueño de papa como un tesoro bendito). Quise gritar, en serio necesito hablar con él, es que ¡Wow! Lo que ha pasado me ha dejado perplejo y al mismo tiempo feliz. Además Yune dijo que él era fenomenal ¡Y lo dijo con ojos de idiota, estaba ensimismada! ¡Esto es sencillamente genial! Ahora comprendo todo.

La cosa es que con Yune estábamos en una misión, unos tipos habían estado molestando a un miembro de La Asociación y fuimos a vigilar para dejar todo en orden, no obstante, todo se salió de control y terminó en una pelea de cinco contra dos en medio de un parque de juegos. Obviamente nos rebalsaron, me sentí inútil, pero lo creí comprensible debido a la diferencia numérica. Si hubiera estado solo estaba bien, pero Yune estaba recibiendo las consecuencias conmigo, un idiota la tenía tirada en el suelo sosteniéndole los brazos por la espalda y sentándose sobre ella ¡Y era un gordo! Mientras que yo, bueno, de alguna manera terminé atado de brazos, de rodillas y con rayo luminoso y amenazante a centímetros de mi rostro mientras me jalan el pelo. Eran todos clasificación D, y yo creo que por ahora soy un mísero C con aspiraciones a un D, mientras que Yune es un B. Estábamos jodidos. Yune estaba gritando maldiciones para que me soltaran, ese tipo iba a sacarme la piel de la cara, lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos. Fue en ese momento que él apareció.

-Interesante escena - sonó la voz que sorprendió a todos, miramos hacia de donde venía, era de la punta del juego más difícil de la telaraña de escalar – me ha puesto tenso – dijo con aire despreocupado.

Ellos no sabían quién era, pero Yune y yo lo sabíamos, era mi padre, estaba sentado en la sima de ese juego para niños con su aire de desinterés total, tenía los ojos fijos en el hombre que me agarraba del pelo para amenazarme. Le grite que se fuera, que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, por Dios, me dio un susto terrible, esos desgraciados iban a meterse con papá. Me sentí desesperado, pero él no parecía escucharme, había un ligero brillo en sus ojos, eso me hizo notar de que estaba molesto… y creo que conmigo.

-Contaré hasta cinco para que apartes tus manos de él – soltó, eso me hizo palidecer, creí que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Papá comenzó a contar – uno – y ellos se largaron a reír – dos – Yune y yo le gritamos que se fuera – tres… - el rostro de mi padre se volvió sombrío.

Lo siguiente, aún no sé si fue verdad o lo soñé. Papá dio un brinco del juego y extendió su pierna en el aire, oí las risas de los enemigos y mi grito algo desesperado, estaba aterrado de que le pasara algo, pero… para sorpresa de todos, mientras estaba en el aire una llama de fuego salió de su pierna ¡Sí, fuego! Y su ataque bajo con tanta intensidad que en un segundo cortó el brazo del sujeto, quien retrocedió con un alarido histérico, me quede en shock mientras mi papá alejaba de mí la extremidad que quedaba de mi agresor.

-Te dije que apartaras tus manos de él – soltó lanzando con desprecio la mano que había cortado.

-¡Dijiste que contarías hasta cinco! – Chilló otro de los cinco mientras retrocedía.

-Mala suerte, estoy cabreado.

Eso fue todo, no dijo nada más, luego sólo contemple un espectáculo de fuego. Papá se deshizo del gordinflón que sostenía a Yune, pero ella siguió sin moverse, estaba perpleja, mi padre se encargaba de ellos con tanta facilidad que daba risa nuestra mediocridad. Todos escaparon, creo que ninguno lo hizo entero. Papa se sacudió la ropa y luego me miró, la noche volvía a ser tranquila.

-Tu mamá está preocupada, últimamente llegas demasiado tarde – soltó como si nada, yo tenía un vomito de palabras atoradas – no tardes – finalizó dándose le media vuelta para alejarse.

-¡Espera! ¡¿No vas a liberarme?! – Grite dándome cuenta que aún tenía las amarras.

-Tú te metiste ahí, tú te sales – respondió sin voltearse. Parecía una broma.

**IX**

Estoy tratando de hablar el tema con papá, pero él sólo se hace el idiota, aunque últimamente lo he visto algo más melancólico (cuando mamá no lo ve). Lo siento mucho por Tanaka sensei, pero he decidido que quiero que mi padre me enseñe, yo lo vi y Yune, que incluso ha visto más de eso, dijo que él era sencillamente asombroso. Me pone feliz. He de confesar que siempre he creído que papá es asombroso, es la persona que más admiro, pero… que sea asombroso en una habilidad es todavía mucho mejor. Me siento orgulloso, me siento, no sé, mi padre es único, pero no es sólo único ante mis ojos de hijo, sino que realmente es alguien único y excepcional. Quiero aprender de él. Quiero que mi excepcional padre me enseñe algo de su sabiduría. Esto en serio me tiene emocionado.

**X**

Soy Daisuke. ¡Papa decidió enseñarme! Ahora casi todas las tarde después de clases nos vamos a las partes profundas del templo, en la entrada del bosque, y practicamos. He aprendido un montón, en serio, la diferencia es abismante. Papá no me enseña a sólo mover el agua y esas cosas que Tanaka sensei me enseñaba, su método es otro, él me obliga a sentir mi elemento, a ser uno con él, a familiarizarme y hacerlo parte de mí ¡Y funciona! Ahora siento una conexión totalmente diferente con el agua y los movimientos con ella me resultan mucho más fácil. Papá dice que luego practicaremos cómo crear mi propia agua y no depender de un suministro ¡Esto es demasiado genial!

Por otro lado, Yune me ha llamado mientras escribo esto, dice que hay archivos de personas con habilidades, hace días estoy tratando de que papá me hablé sobre su pasado y sobre si sabe algo de La Asociación (A todo esto, la otra vez me dijo "No debería pasearte por ahí"), pero él no menciona nada al respecto. Sin embargo, Yune está segura que debe haber algo de él en alguna parte de los archivos, dice que con los años que lleva La Asociación era imposible que no supieran algo de él. El acceso estaba lleno de claves, pero estaba segura de que podría burlarlas. Ahora voy para allá ¡Estoy ansioso por saber más de papá!

**XI**

La vida es una puta mierda ¡Una puta mierda! Quiero vomitar, desaparecer, correr, correr lejos de esto. Ni siquiera puedo escribirlo, él… Siento asco… El mundo se desploma, mi mundo se desploma, él… Me avergüenzo de ser su hijo, repudio mi apellido ¡Desearía que estuviese muerto!

**XII**

Soy Dai, odio mi apellido y odio que me llamen Suke. Tengo quince. Ahora puedo respirar un poco más. La cosa fue así, cuando llegue donde Yune ella estaba pasmada frente al computador, no me sintió y cuando la llame se puso de pie de forma brusca y trató de ocultar la pantalla.

-¡No encontré nada! – Mintió de forma espantosa.

Ingenuamente, la eché a un lado de forma amistosa, me moría por saber qué decía de mi padre, ella insistió que no lo viera, no entendí por qué, ya que lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue que él era una clasificación E, la más única de todas, la más alta. Sentí que el pecho se me inflaba y miré a Yune con una enorme sonrisa, pero ella no sonreía, se veía preocupada – no sigas leyendo, Suke – dijo apretando mi brazo, no me gustó su expresión, me tensó. No hice casó, continué leyendo…

Cuando llegue a La Asociación, descubrí que había un mote de "Verdugo", era un tipo de leyenda, se les decía así a los potenciales con un mal carácter, me contaron que era porque hace años atrás apareció un sujeto sumamente talentoso, pero él no uso bien ese talento, fue cruel, sádico, un espantoso asesino al cual nadie podía enfrentar, un asesino que desapareció tal cual había aparecido. A veces bromeaban con cosas como si dices tres veces Verdugo en frente del espejo, al otro día aparecerá por tu puerta y te aniquilará. Estúpidamente, nadie lo decía más de dos veces.

La ficha de papá tenía su foto de adolescente, era él, estaba seguro de eso, porque he visto fotos de él a esa edad, el abuelo me ha mostrado varias. Pero ahí no decía Kozu Ren, decía Takeda Teo, pero eso no era lo malo, lo verdaderamente malo, era que en el alias, estaba claramente escrita la palabra "verdugo". Entonces comencé a bajar el mouse para ver toda la ficha, me di cuenta que tenía más páginas de lo normal, muchas, muchas más (había visto algunas en la oficina de Yamamoto-san) Y, ahí, estaban explícitos cada uno de sus asesinatos… uno tras otro, el siguiente siempre peor que el anterior.

Me desmoroné, caí, mis piernas no se pudieron mi cuerpo, estaba en shock, Yune me preguntaba si yo estaba bien, y yo no sabía que decir, no sabía qué pensar ¡¿Qué rayos era eso?! ¡Ese no podía ser papá! ¡No podía! Me negué a creerlo, necesitaba que él mismo me lo dijera, necesitaba que él me aclarara que todo eso era un enredo, una equivocación, una pésima confusión.

Corrí a casa seguido de Yune, era el atardecer, a esa hora papá estaba viendo los templos del fondo, lo pillé barriendo, me abalance contra el agarrándolo de las ropas, él se sorprendió un poco.

-¡Niégalo, niégalo todo! – Le grite desesperado - ¡Dime que nada de eso es verdad! ¡Niégalo ahora!

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, se volvieron fríos, y algo me dijo que él sabía perfectamente de lo que yo estaba hablando, eso me hizo sentir más desesperado, así que lo zamarree un poco para que hablara – así que lo sabes – sentí un espasmo, me helé, él no estaba negando nada, eso estaba lejos de ser una negación. Agarró mis manos e hizo que lo soltara, fue algo fácil debido a que me quede tieso como tabla. Me alejó un poco.

-Lastima por ti, pero eres el hijo de un asesino – soltó con normalidad. Mi mundo se hizo pedazos. Él retrocedió y me dio la espalda, iba a irse, entonces estallé.

-¡Qué mierda es esto! ¡¿Lo dices así?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que eres?! – Él me miró sin expresión - ¡Respóndeme!

-¿Qué quieres que responda?

-¡Que te arrepientes, que fue un error! ¡Que lo sientes! – Estaba desesperado por una excusa - ¡Que no sabías lo que hacías!

-¿Mentiras? – soltó como si nada dejándome helado nuevamente – no me arrepiento, no fue un error, no lo siento… y desde luego, sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

-Tu… - no sé qué quería balbucear.

-Todo estos años has vivido con un monstruo – había una sonrisa torcida en sus labios – al menos haz abierto los ojos – se dio la media vuelta, yo no podía creer que me hubiese dicho eso. Me desesperé aún más.

-¡Eres una mierda! ¡No te mereces lo que tienes! ¡No te mereces a mamá! – mis ideas se cruzaron - ¡Se lo diré! ¡Le diré con quien vive, le diré…! – no me dejo terminar.

-Diras: Mamá ¿Sabías que toda tu vida has vivido con un demonio? ¿Sabías que quieres a un asesino? ¿Sabías que has depositado tu amor en un arrastra cadáveres? Adelante, díselo – una sonrisa repudiable salió de él - ¿Crees que podrá soportarlo? Mata a tu madre con tus palabras, adelante… arruínale la vida, húndela por completo, destroza todo lo que ella ama – nuestros ojos se clavaron, pensé en mi madre destrozada, no, definitivamente no podía, no podía contarle algo como esto, y él lo leyó en mí - … así lo pensé.

Él se marchó como si nada importara, como si hubiese sido algo banal. Mi mundo se hizo mierda ¿Quién es él? Yo... yo no conozco a este hombre… ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Siempre fue así? ¿Tan despreciable, tan repulsivo? Quiero vomitar. Mi mundo se hizo mierda, el pedestal cayó al abismo, toda la seguridad de mi mundo se quebró. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

**XIII**

Mi nombre me lo puso el marido de mi madre, así que ya no me gusta, odio cuando alguien lo menciona, detesto que alguien me llame por él. Es asombroso como en un solo instante puedes repudiar tanto algo que adorabas con el alma. A alguien que adorabas con el alma… Pero más impresionante, es como pueden pasar años compartiendo con una persona, y aun así no conocer nada sobre ella. He descubierto que mi vida entera la he pasado con un desconocido, con una máscara, con un disfraz. Lo peor… es que no soy el único, mis hermanos, mi madre… mamá… ella lo adora tanto… ese hombre es su tesoro, ese monstruo es su brillo… ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su brillo es tan opaco? Mamá no lo soportaría… lo sé… por eso no puedo decirle, tampoco a Mao, ella también lo adora, menos a Rui, es un mocoso. Supongo que tendré que cargar con esto, tendré que vigilarlo hasta el final de mis días, porque sinceramente… ahora me asusta que ponga sus garras sobre mi familia. Él es un extraño, una lacra, un parasito en nuestro nido. Es desesperante… me mira como si nada, pero al menos ya no me sonríe… sus ojos se clavan en mí como si leyera todo lo que estoy pensando… lo odio, lo odio tanto… a cada instante, a cada momento del día este rencor se va a cumulando, y se hace todavía peor cuando lo veo sonreírle a mamá, cuando le veo tomar su mano, cuando le veo tocar su mejilla… quiero que no la toque ¡Quiero que no ponga sus sucias manos sobre ella! Pero no puedo decir nada, tengo el nudo atorado en la garganta. Y él se burla de mí, lo sé, cada vez que reposa su cabeza sobre las rodillas de mamá para dormir una siesta (toda la vida lo ha hecho), cierra sus ojos por largo tiempo, yo lo miró desde fuera, clavo mis ojos sobre él esperando poder lastimarlo aunque sea un poco con la mirada, y él, él abre los ojos y me mira cinco segundo... como si se burlara de que esta de esa forma con mamá, como si se burlara de que yo no podía alzar la voz, como si quisiera que yo lo odiara… luego cierra los ojos y duerme, confiado, ni si quiera se le pasa por la mente que yo pudiera hacerle algo, él se sentía seguro entre los brazos y las caricias de mi ingenua madre. Le odio, realmente odio que haya sido una decepción tan grande… Le odio…

**XIV**

Pertenezco a la familia Higurashi. Odiar mi nombre, es como perder mi identidad, es como no estar seguro de quien eres. Así que quiero otro. Se lo dije a mamá, que quería su apellido y otro nombre, casi le dio un infarto. Entonces me envió a mi habitación diciendo que olvidaría que oyó semejante disparate. Pero yo estaba siendo franco. Detesto lo que representa mi nombre… Me lo puso el marido de mi madre, él incluso decidió como debían llamarme mis cercanos, en mis menorías, tengo el recuerdo de él llamándome desde el corredor que pasaba por fuera de la casa, él estaba sentado mirando los cerezos florecidos, me miraba y hacía un gesto con la mano mientras su rostro mostraba esa sonrisa que tanto me engatusaba – Suke, ven aquí – no tenía que decírmelo dos veces, yo corría hasta él, tenía cuatro años, pero esa imagen se repitió hasta que tenía diez, luego ya no corría, me guardaba la emoción para mí mismo. O cuando me asustaba en las noches y el miraba debajo de mi cama asegurándose de que no había nada – hasta mañana, Daisuke – decía luego de acariciarme el cabello. Cuando se despedía siempre decía mi nombre completo. Era dulce, amable, él brillaba en mis ojos… pero, la verdad es que yo nunca he sabido quién es él. Nada de eso fue real, fue una burla, él me ha mostrado su verdadero rostro… Volví a tratar de que me diera una explicación, pero a él no le importó dármela, él está bien con que yo lo deteste, con que yo no pueda verlo como antes, a él no le interesa que mi adoración por él se vaya por el escusado, a él no le interesa si yo lo quiero o no… ¿Mis recuerdos son reales? Ya no quiero que su falso amor me toque, ya no quiero que alguien me llame así.

**XV**

Tengo quince años. Mao me siguió hasta La Asociación, está indignada conmigo porque tengo un comportamiento extraño con su padre, y no encontró nada mejor que seguirme hasta allá, no entendí como ni Yune ni yo nos dimos cuenta de ello. Ella se veía un poco sorprendida por el ambiente de ese lugar, aunque no tanto como se suponía que debería estarlo. Me exigió explicaciones, quería saber por qué no le había dicho nada de ese lugar, de mí. Y yo le dije que no era algo para estarlo contando, que de cualquier forma no me creería, entonces se puso a llorar -¡Pero me he sentido tan sola! – exclamó mientras se tapaba los ojos. Intenté consolarla, esa niña siempre se la había pasado pegada a mí, y era cierto que en el último tiempo la había dejado de lado.

-Si me hubieras dicho que eras un fenómeno yo te hubiera entendido – habló mientras lloraba, eso me hizo reír un poco, aunque Yune exclamó que no éramos fenómenos, sino personas especiales, pero mi hermana insistió -¡No, somos fenómenos! ¡¿Acaso vez a otras personas hacer cosas raras?! – era una niña escandalosa.

-Pero para qué te preocupas, no hables en plural, el fenómeno soy yo y no me importa serlo – traté de consolarla.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡También soy uno! – Exclamó y fue así como pude entender cómo no me di cuenta de que nos siguió, un escudo de energía cubrió su cuerpo, ella ocultó su presencia - ¿Recuerdas el conejo de Rui que se murió porque le dio mucha comida?

-No se murió, sólo estuvo mal un tiempo – recordé que a ese conejo se lo regalamos a una visitante del templo, Rui no sabía cuidarlo.

-No, se murió – contestó negando con la cabeza – estaba muerto, lo pillé muerto, pero cuando lo tome para que Rui no lo viera así, salió una luz y volvió a respirar ¡Somos unos fenómenos! – Chilló apretándose a mí. Eso realmente me sorprendió.

-Vaya, viene de familia… - murmuró Yune. Eso sobresalto de mala manera a Mao.

-¡¿De familia?! – Me miró con ojos grandes - ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Descubriste algo de papá?! ¡Qué fue, dímelo! – Mi rostro se amargó por completo, ella lo notó e insistió jalando de mí - ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué odias a papá?! ¡¿Qué está pasando, Suke?!

-¡No me llames así! – Alcé la voz de forma brusca.

-No entiendo, por qué ya no te gusta papá – volvió a llorar.

-Déjalo así, Mao…- respondí alejándola.

-Cuéntaselo, ella debería saberlo – interrumpió Yune, eso exalto otra vez a Mao, ahora estaba claro que yo ocultaba algo.

-Es una niña, no tiene que saber algo así – eso me había enfadado.

-Tiene once años, tu quince, no hay mucha diferencia – recalcó cruzándose de brazos – no subestimes a tu hermana, idiota.

Mao me miró esperanzada, diciendo que cualquier cosa que fuese podría soportarlo, yo sabía que no era así, pero de cualquier forma se lo dije…

Mao no quiso creerme, salió corriendo mientras me gritaba mentiroso.

He vuelto tarde a casa, mamá estaba tensa, Mao aún no había llegado. Salí corriendo a buscarla. Corrí y corrí, pero no podía encontrarla, quizás se estaba ocultando de mí. No sabía dónde ir, hasta que recordé la orilla del río. Su padre nos llevaba ahí cuando Rui aún no había llegado. Y la encontré… Estaba en cuclillas moviendo algunos rodados de río.

-Mao… - la llamé, ella no dijo nada, no me miró – Mao-chan… volvamos a casa –Le extendí una mano, la miró, iba a tomarla, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo oímos una voz.

-Estás preocupando a tu madre, Mao – era él, ella se puso de pie por su cuenta, tenía la misma expresión que yo tenía cuando supe la verdad y lo encaré por primera vez, él lo notó - ¿Has hablado con tu hermano? – hubo una sonrisa indiferente en sus labios.

-Lo llame mentiroso, pero mi hermano no es mentiroso… - comenzó, de alguna manera me sentí aliviado – él no está mintiendo ¿No?

-Me alegro, conoces muy bien a tu hermano mayor – sonrió de forma amplia, una risa simétrica, una risa falsa, una risa que detesté, se estaba burlando de nosotros – regresen pronto al templo – se dio la media vuelta, la ignoró tal cual me había ignorado a mí. No le dio la menor importancia al sufrimiento de Mao.

-¡Dale la cara! – Grité - ¡Atrévete a darle la cara, infeliz! – iba a abalanzarme contra él, en ese lugar había mucha agua que yo podía usar, pero Mao me detuvo.

-¿No te importa? – Le preguntó apretando los dientes - ¿No te importa que Daisuke te odie? ¿No te importa lo que pensemos de ti…?

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa Mao de mí? – preguntó volteándose a verla. Ella tardó en responder.

-Que eres horrible…

-¿Tienes miedo de mí? – Esperó a que ella asintiera – bueno, sólo procura que tu madre no se dé cuenta – contestó con la misma indiferencia que me contestó a mí – regresen – ordenó antes irse.

Mao rompió a llorar.

**XVI**

Estoy en primero de preparatoria. Mao casi no habla, la cena se vuelve incomoda, sólo se oye la voz de mamá hablar y la de ese hombre responder con una actitud de que ahí no pasaba nada. Rui, como siempre se preocupaba de comer. El recuerdo de la familia feliz no existe más.

Hoy me llamó el abuelo, estaba enojado - ¿En qué te estás metiendo? – soltó sin siquiera saludarme, le respondí que en nada, luego me grito mentiroso – sal de ese lugar hoy mismo, Daisuke – ordenó, y me congelé ¿Él sabía de La Asociación? Trate de hacerme el idiota, pero él volvió a decir "No mientas" y yo colgué.

**XVII**

No creo que podaos llevar esta situación por mucho más. Las cosas ya se están escapando de las manos, estamos soportando por el bien de Rui y mamá, pero si esto sigue así…

Mama debía llevar a Rui al médico, algo de rutina. Cuando estábamos almorzando se dio cuenta de lo atrasada que estaba, así que tomó a Rui y se fue corriendo, nos dejó a los tres. Hubo un silencio horrible, el único que seguía comiendo era ese hombre.

-Si siguen así su madre se dará cuenta – comentó mientras dejaba su tazón – deberían esforzarse más – no dijimos nada - ¿No van a comer? Su madre puso empeño en ello.

-Como si te importara ella realmente – no lo aguanté.

-No lo sé ¿Me importa? – respondió apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

-No te importa ¿No? – Lo miré y hablé con voz dura – sólo la estas utilizando a tu beneficio, ella te es útil, apuesto a que ni siquiera la amas.

-¿Qué importa cómo sea mientras sonría? – A él realmente no le importaba nada de eso – déjala vivir en su burbuja, su ignorancia es buena para todos. Se volverá problemática si se entera, así que no dejemos que lo haga.

-¡Que estás tratando de decir con eso! – Me puse de pie, Mao que se sentaba a mi lado también lo hizo, él nos miró desde abajo y respondió "Lo que dije" - ¡Bastardó! – Gruñí jalándolo de las ropas para que se pusiera de pie.

-Si me dejas una marca tu madre preguntará – soltó con indiferencia, tenía razón, así que lo deje ir. Tenía tanta rabia – eres un buen chico, tu madre te ha criado bien – otra vez se estaba burlando.

-¡Basta ya! – Exclamó Mao – por favor, es suficiente – me tomó del brazo – vámonos, alejémonos de él.

-¿Qué sucede, Mao? ¿Estás asustada? – ahora iba por ella. No tuvo respuesta, pero sentí como su mano temblaba – Tienes miedo ¿No es así? – Puso sus ojos sobre mí, su pupila de ultratumba me paralizó, lo vi levantar el brazo hacia mí - ¿Te estás preguntando… - la sangre se me heló, su mano se acercaba a mi rostro - … qué podría hacerle a Daisuke? – sus ojos, su expresión, el filo de su voz, sentí que no podía hacer nada contra él, sentía que me aplastaría como una mosca.

Iba a tocarme, pero de un momento a otro se alejó de forma brusca e involuntaria, Mao se había puesto frente a mí, no sé muy bien qué hizo, pero ese hombre había hecho un pequeño estruendo cuando chocó con los muebles. Mao lo atacó.

-¡No lo toques, no te atrevas a tocarlo! – Grito mientras lloraba - ¡No te atrevas a tocar a ningún miembro de esta casa, quiero que te vayas! ¡Lárgate de aquí, vete de este lugar y no vuelvas!

-¿Me estás amenazando? – Preguntó desde el punto en el que había caído, ella sólo le repitió que se fuera – entonces está claro, somos enemigos – esa sonrisa fría volvió a su rostro – está bien que estés asustada, haces bien en temerme.

Es cierto, él es un demonio. La bella sonrisa nunca existió, nunca fue real. Eso nos mató.

**XVIII**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, pero me dicen Suke, ambas referencias me las puso mi padre, Kozu Teo. Algún día espero ser tan fuerte como él, tan hábil como él, tan amado como él. Quiero ser una persona que le haga ver que toda su vida hasta ahora ha valido la pena. Quiero que sonría.

Llevé a Mao a la compañía, no quería dejarla sola, me daba miedo hacerlo después de lo que le había dicho papá ese día. Alguien le estaba enseñando cómo dominar sus habilidades, llegó Mako, ambos se sorprendieron de verse ahí, me miró y preguntó: "¿Tus padres saben esto?", yo me quedé callado, "no puedo seguir guardándote el secreto, Suke", iba a responderle, pero de pronto Yune apareció gritando.

-Tu padre está aquí, Daisuke – se veía asustada, desde luego yo le había contado todo – lo vi entrar hace un momento, se dirigía a la oficina de Io.

-¡Qué! ¡Qué hace aquí ese idiota! – Exclamó Sasa – no debería pasearse en este lugar.

Mi mano se movió por sí sola a las ropas de su pecho, lo jalé fuerte. Mao se tensó, ella también se había dado cuenta.

-¡¿Lo sabes?! ¡¿Sabes lo que él es?! – Él parecía sorprendido - ¡¿Sabes lo que hizo, no es así?!

-No estás especificando nada – respondió de forma monótona.

-¡Verdugo! –exclame fuerte.

-¿Él te lo dijo? – lo solté con un empujón.

-¡Lo sabías! – exclamé junto a Mao al mismo tiempo.

-Espera… ¿Hasta qué punto sabes? – Balbuceó, pero luego pareció molestarse - ¡Qué te dijo el idiota de tu padre!

-¡Él no es mi padre! – Grite y me eché a correr.

Estaba confundido, Makoto también lo sabía, pero él jamás había dicho nada y jamás le vi mirarle mal, ni con desconfianza, nada de eso, quizás… ¿Makoto era igual que él? Eso no importaba, lo importante es que él estaba ahí, iba hacia Yamamoto-san. Entonces, recordé cuando lo conocí por primera vez, como me dijo que me largara tan sólo al verme y oír mi nombre, claro, encaja, Yamamoto sabía a quién le pertenecía mi apellido. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, Mao y Yune venían tras de mí. Finalmente llegamos, abrí la puerta de golpe, y, ahí estaban ellos, de pie frente al ventanal.

-Oh, Daisuke y Mao – soltó como si nada.

-¡Qué haces aquí! – Gruñí.

-Yo lo llamé –contesto Yamamoto-san.

-¡Tú sabes quién es, sabías que soy su hijo, qué es todo esto!

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia – contestó mi padre de forma fría.

-¿Qué pretendes, Teo? – Soltó Yamamoto-san.

-¿Estás tratando de acorralarme, Yamamoto? – se miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tus hijos están aterrados de ti, Yune me lo ha dicho – cuando él lo dijo, la miré, ella pidió disculpa con los ojos, estaba intentando ayudarme.

-¿Y qué? – Soltó sin más – es como debe ser, deberían estar tan asustados hasta el punto de odiarme – se volteó a verme – pero tú ya me odias.

-¡Hasta las tripas! – Grité.

-Y eso que no sabes nada – esa sonrisa que odiaba salió de sus labios – qué te parece si te cuento un poco más… - Yamamoto lo llamó tratando de detenerlo, pero él lo ignoró - ¿Quieres saber cómo los maté? Una ficha no dice nada, yo puedo darte los detalles, los nombres si es que lo deseas – se acercó un paso – puedo hablarte de lo que se siente tener un último respiro en tus manos – Mao se tapó los oídos, yo le dije que se callara – pero para qué hablar de algo que ya pasó, aprenderías más si te lo muestro en vivo y en directo – sus ojos me dieron escalofríos, como el día en que Mao lo atacó. Mi mandíbula tembló, sentí ganas de llorar, todos esos recuerdos hermosos que tenía de él se estaba haciendo añicos en ese instante – tal vez el verdugo tenga ganas de salir a jugar nuevamente – creo que el temblor de mi cuerpo se hizo notorio, Mao lloraba un poco más fuerte - ¿Me repudias, Daisuke? – Recalcó mi nombre – dime cuanto odio hay para mí - su voz oprimió mi pecho, y me di cuenta, que yo no lo odiaba, yo estaba destrozado por el padre que tuve y en ese momento estaba muerto – te daré razones para aumentarlo…

En ese instante, una puerta se abrió de forma brusca. Mi corazón se detuvo, era mamá, y Rui estaba junto a ella, lo había escuchado todo. Ese hombre estaba al descubierto, de alguna forma me alegré, aunque eso significara la agonía de mi madre. Miré a papá, pensé que tendría el rostro inexpresivo de siempre, pero no… toda su seguridad había desaparecido, se había desarmado.

-Ka… - balbuceó su nombre mientras ella se dirigió con paso firme hasta él – Kagome yo… - no pudo continuar, creo que el estruendo de la cachetada que ella le propinó se oyó hasta la calle. Ella estaba furiosa, jamás la había visto así.

-Lo siento, se lo dije – soltó Yamamoto-san cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el ventanal – estabas actuando como un idiota y no creo que Ren esté de acuerdo con esto – iba dirigido a papá, había mencionado al abuelo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –Gritó mi madre, era extraño, estaba furiosa, pero no parecía sorprendida con lo de su marido - ¡Contéstame, qué crees que estás haciendo! - ¿Acaso ella ya lo sabía…? Mao y yo estábamos sin habla.

-Yo… - la voz de mi padre se oyó arrepentida, estaba levantando el rostro cuando mi madre se lo volvió a dar vuelta en una cachetada, Rui brincó con el estruendo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así, qué tienes en la cabeza! – Papá no dijo nada, mantuvo su mano en la zona afectada y agachó la mirada – sabía que había algo raro, sabía que ellos no estaban bien hace tiempo ¡Y es por tu culpa! – Ella en serio estaba furiosa - ¡¿Acaso pensaste que no me enteraría de lo que estabas haciendo?! ¡Qué tan estúpida te crees que soy! – Jamás le había oído hablarle así a él - ¡Qué te odien no solucionará nada! ¡Ellos son tus hijos, no puedes usarlos para castigarte! – espera… ¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando mamá? - ¡Ellos te aman, por Dios, como puede hacerles esto!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN LOS AMO! – Él exclamó fuerte y con seguridad, me hizo estremecer, mi cuerpo se llenó de emoción - ¡Los amo, ellos y tú lo son todo para mí!

-¡Entonces por qué te haces esto!

-¡No lo sé! – Grito con angustia – cuando vi cómo me miraba Daisuke al saber lo que yo había hecho sólo pensé que me lo merecía, me dolió un infierno, pero me lo merecía, soy una basura que se merece ser odiado ¡Pero aun así nadie me odia! – Papá estaba volviendo a ser humano, la angustia estaba en todo su cuerpo.

-Así que decidiste sanar tus culpas con el odio de tus hijos…- respondió ella por él – estás tratando de castigarte haciendo que tus hijos te odien…

-Me dolía, me dolía como me miraban así que pensé que estaba bien…

-¡¿Y pensaste en lo que les dolía a ellos?! – Él no dijo nada - ¡Solo estabas pensando en castigarte, pero no te pusiste a pensar que también los castigabas a ellos! ¡Y ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!

-Lo sé… lo sé, lo siento… - trató de acercársele, pero mamá se alejó (jamás había visto eso) – lo siento… lo siento…

-Por qué no puedes perdonarte, ya es suficiente, haz sufrido bastante, te han castigado lo suficiente ¡No necesitas más de eso!

-Yo sólo…

-Esto es mi culpa – mamá había empezado a llorar, y eso pareció destrozar aún más a mi padre – es mi culpa por amarte, por hacer que me ames – papá negó con la cabeza – si mi amor por ti no te hubiera seguido, tu no tendría estás lamentaciones, tu no vivirías con esta culpa.

-No, no es así, no es tu culpa – parecía asustado.

-Soy la persona que te ha condenado a esto, por supuesto que es mi culpa – sentención agudizando la angustia en el rostro de papá.

-Kagome…

-¡No me toques! – Grito empujándolo - ¡Si quieres un castigo, bien, lo tendrás, quédate con tus fantasmas!

-¡No, espera! – Trató de retenerla, pero, para mayor sorpresa, con un movimiento de su mano mamá lo paralizó y lo alejó. Luego nos arrió a los tres y nos llevó a casa.

No entendíamos absolutamente nada, nada. Mamá y papá discutieron, ellos jamás discutían. Mamá le había gritado y golpeado, eso sí que definitivamente jamás había pasado. Ella siempre lo había tratado como algo precioso y frágil, ella concedía cualquier deseo que él tuviera, cualquier capricho… En el camino a casa mama no dejó de llorar y eso nos hizo un poco más difícil preguntar qué era lo que pasaba ¡Y por Dios que necesitaba saberlo! Ahí había vuelto a ver al padre de mis recuerdos, al padre que decía que nos amaba, y necesitaba una comprobación de que ese instante había sido real. Que la pesadilla se había acabado.

Cuando regresamos al templo papá estaba fuera de la casa, tan pronto nos vio se apresuró a nuestro encuentro, pero para mi sorpresa, mamá no dejó que eso pasara, ella también tenía habilidades, y las usó para que él no se acercara a nosotros. Nos hizo entrar, ya estaba anocheciendo, Mao y yo exigíamos saber qué pasaba, y papá le suplicaba perdón a mamá, se veía asustado, nervioso, estaba desesperado por seguirnos, por entrar a casa, cuando mamá cerró la puerta él comenzó a golpearla, "¡Déjame entrar, lo siento, en serio lo siento!", "¡Suke dile que me deje entrar, Mao, Rui!", mamá se tapaba los oídos, aún estábamos frente a la puerta, "¡Lo siento, por favor, lo siento!", Rui comenzó a llorar, y Mao y yo seguíamos sin entender nada, "¡Largo de aquí, Kiseki!", mamá lo llamó con un nombre que jamás había escuchado, y eso alteró todavía más a papá, "¡Voy a derribar la puerta, Kagome, voy a hacerla pedazos, ábrela!", entonces mamá se vio más molesta, y se apresuró a abrirla, pero aun así puso una barrera en el umbral, "¡¿Ahora me amenazas?!", le gritó, Rui lloró más fuerte, yo estaba tratando de consolarlo, tenía fe en que la explicaciones llegaría, "¡Dijiste que me largara!", papá gritó como si no pudiera creerlo, "¡Lastimaste a tu hijos, vete de aquí, no te quiero cerca de ellos!", ¿Espera, qué? ¿Mama iba a separarnos? No fui el único alterado con eso, "¡NO! ¡No puedes hacerlo, no puedes alejarme de ellos, no puedes alejarte de mí!", comenzó a golpear la barrera de mamá, "¡No puedes abandonarme, Kagome, no puedes, por favor!", cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar, "No me abandonen, por favor, te lo suplico, se los suplico, no me abandonen". Cuando lo vi así, quise detener a mamá, dejé a Rui con Mao y me apresuré hasta el umbral, pero mamá habló antes que yo, "Es tu castigo por esta noche, podrás entrar en la mañana, ahora necesito que me dejes a solas con mis hijos", papá alzó la vista, tenía las mejillas empapadas, me miró, sentí que me gritaba perdón, "¿Lo entiendes? Quédate fuera esta noche" Mama habló con voz dura y mi padre asintió despacio, luego la puerta volvió a cerrarse, no lo volvimos a oír en toda la noche, pero él no se movió de ese lugar hasta que salió el sol.

Mamá ignoró todas nuestras preguntas por un rato, se dedicó a preparar té y algunas cosas para comer, luego nos obligó a sentarnos en la sala y que nos sirviéramos un poco, Mao de vez en cuando miraba por la pequeña ventana junto a la puerta, papá estaba sentado junto al pilar.

-Estoy cansado – me negué a tocar algo de lo que estaba en la mesa – qué está pasando mamá – la miré serio, estaba claro que ella sabía todo lo que yo trate de ocultarle por protegerla. Estaba claro que todos sabían lo que había hecho mi padre, pero nadie parecía culparlo. De hecho, el conflicto entre los dos era que él se seguía culpando. Quiero saber por qué, exijo saber por qué.

Entonces, mamá se acomodó, y comenzó a hablarnos de su juventud, eso me hizo enfadar, sentí que me estaba ignorando, se lo hice saber, pero Mao alzó la voy diciendo que mamá tenía algo que decirnos y que debíamos escuchar en silencio. Algo que al parecer no quería contarnos con la presencia de papá, por eso lo había dejado afuera.

Mamá contó su historia… fue así como me enteré del pasado de mis padres, ellos se conocieron hace siglos atrás, ellos se enamoraron y ellos se perdieron en una trágica resolución del destino. Pero se reencontraron, en este tiempo ellos volvieron a tener una oportunidad, el amor se mantenía intacto, los recuerdos estaban intactos, sin embargo, el destino seguía jugando en contra. Papá era un prodigio, y cierta persona intentó dominarlo, aprovecharse de eso, sacarle ventaja. Era joven, y el amor por mi madre era grande, quedó atrapado en la trampa del enemigo, en alguien que lo transformó en su marioneta. Si no fuera por papá, mamá estaría muerta, pero conseguir eso cobró parte de su alma.

Ahora entiendo por qué había dicho que no se arrepentía, que no lo sentía y que sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Lo dijo, porque si no lo hiciera, sería como lamentar la existencia de mamá, como si lamentara la existencia de esta familia… Si papá no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, mis hermanos no estarían aquí, yo no estaría aquí… Eso es lo que calma la culpa de mi padre, pero a misma vez, es lo que la mantiene, ya que al mirarnos a nosotros, no puede evitar pensar que les quito esa misma oportunidad a otros. Mamá dijo que papá tenía un agujero imborrable en su corazón, un pesó que lo seguiría para siempre, pero que estaba en nosotros el salvar su alma, éramos nosotros los que le dábamos sentido a su existencia.

-Su padre es mentiroso y manipulador, no piensa las cosas que hace, es algo egoísta – dijo mamá con naturalidad – es por eso que ustedes existen hoy, si no hubiera sido de ese modo, nada de esto sería real – me sentí triste – tiene muchas cosas negativas que ustedes aún no conocen, pero deberán recordar las mil cosas positivas para poder perdonarlo, porque créanme… más de una vez pedirá perdón, y aunque lo haga tantas veces, eso no quiere decir que lo sienta menos… él no es una persona que sepa convivir con sí mismo. Su alma está herida y eso hace que se hiera a sí mismo y a quienes lo aman – mamá tomó mi mano y la apretó en la suya – a veces puede que se torne difícil amar a su padre, él puede hacérselos difícil a propósito… pero créanme cuando les digo que la pena es recompensada un millón de veces.

Las palabras de mamá sonaron suaves a pesar del impacto de lo que decía, aquello me hizo pensar en cuantas veces había estado en la posición en la que Mao y yo habíamos estado, en cuánto había tenido que luchar para mantener la promesa de ese amor, en cuánto debió remar por mi padre.

No dormimos en toda la noche (ni siquiera Rui lo hizo), y tan pronto como amaneció, los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de entrada, mamá abrió la puerta y él seguía ahí, tan pronto no sintió se volteó, traía grandes ojeras como nosotros, no había dormido ni un poco. Se quedó pasmado unos segundos, pero luego se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza, pidió disculpas una vez más, a los cuatro. Estaba temblando cuando mamá se agachó frente a él, le sostuvo las manos y le dijo que ya era momento de volver al hogar. Entraron cogidos de la mano, papá nos miró, estaba dudoso, parecía asustado, y aunque suene mal, eso me tranquilizó, ahí estaba la prueba, aquello que pensé que nunca existió, aquello que me atormentó tanto… él sí me ama, él nos ama, y aunque debiese estar muy enojado, saber que mis recuerdos son reales me es suficiente para perdonarlo.

-Tu castigo será no poder decirme Suke por un mes – solté aparentando molestia, no sabía muy bien qué actitud tomar.

-No te iré a ver al taller en esa misma cantidad de tiempo – me siguió Mao cruzándose de brazos.

Papa empezó a llorar otra vez y volvió a decir lo siento repetidas veces, Rui se le echó encima, él lo tomó en brazos y besó su frente, seguía llorando, no me gustaba ver eso, así que me le acerqué, él terminó apoyando su cara en mi hombro, luego Mao también se acercó, le abrazó el lado que le quedó libre y se echó a llorar. Nos quedamos así un rato, mamá se veía feliz, yo también lo estaba. Aunque no puedo decir que sonreí ampliamente, en mi cabeza aún estaba el pasado de mi padre, en su sufrimiento y su culpa, en el triste pasado que estaba bajo nuestra familia. Y pienso… que no permitiré que nada de esto sea en vano, haré de mí una persona de la cual pueda sentirse orgulloso, agradecido, haré de mi existencia una que pueda hacerlo sonreír cada día, una que le demuestre que el resultado de su camino no ha sido un error. Una existencia que pueda borrar su culpa…

**XIX**

Soy Kozu Daisuke y tengo quince años. Hace algunos día me sorprendió el llanto de papá porque jamás lo había visto así (en verdad jamás lo he visto en un estado tan lamentable), sin embargo, estos días he estado recordado, que realmente no es la primera vez que lo veo llorar… Lo había olvidado por completo, pero de pronto la escena volvió a mí como si nunca se hubiese marchado, como si el tiempo se hubiese paralizado en ese instante.

En ese entonces yo tenía ocho años, Mao cuatro y Rui aún no existía. Recuerdo que era primavera, mama estaba haciendo algo dentro de casa, estaba sentado sobre el tatami, la puerta del pasillo de afuera estaba deslizada hasta el tope porque papá y yo estábamos ahí, él estaba sentado sobre la madera como si fuese a meditar, mientras que yo estaba en el límite del pasillos con mis piernas que colgaban y no tocaban la tierra. Papá y yo mirábamos a Mao que corría tras una mariposa, bueno, más que nada era él quien la miraba, yo estaba pensando en mi día en la escuela y las cosas que me había dicho un compañero.

-Hoy Yukito no quiso jugar a la pelota porque dijo que iría a jugar con sus primos – recuerdo que comencé así – él siempre está hablando de ellos, que tiene varios y que son como hermanos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? – papá había notado mi molestia.

-Que él siempre tiene con quien jugar a la pelota ¡Quiero que venga mi primo a jugar!

-Takuma-chan vendrá en las vacaciones de verano junto a tu tío Sota, no te preocupes – contestó él sin despegar su vista de Mao.

-¡Pero quiero jugar todos los días a la pelota! ¡Quiero primos! – Chillé y luego le hablé a mamá - ¡Mamá dile al tío que traiga a Takuma! – vi a mi mamá reír, pero no dijo nada.

-Cálmate, tienes a tu hermana, puedes jugar con ella – dijo él.

-¡Es una mocosa! – Exclame y él rió.

-Perdón, olvide que ya eres todo un hombre – comentó mientras desordenaba mi cabello, yo le alejé la mano volviendo a exclamar que quería jugar todos los días – entonces jugaré contigo a la pelota todos los días.

-¡No! – Él se vio algo sorprendido y a la vez divertido - ¡Quiero jugar con primos como Yukito! ¡Esto es tu culpa papá!

-¿Mi culpa? – Volvió la vista a Mao, estaba sonriendo - ¿Cómo va a ser mi culpa?

-¡Sí lo es! – Exclamé con enfado – yo debería tener más primos con los que jugar, igual que Yukito.

-Entonces vamos a decirle a tu tio Souta que se apuré a tener más hijos – respondió mi padre riendo, creo que también oí la risa de mamá.

-¡No, no es culpa del tío! – Mi vista volvió a fijarse a mi hermana, ya no veía a mí a papá - ¡Es tu culpa por no haber tenido hermanos!

Tan pronto lo dije, mi cuerpo se estremeció "¡DAISUKE!" gritó mi madre en una severa reprimenda, me voltee a verla, se había puesto de pie en un segundo, me estaba mirando con enfado, como si yo hubiese dicho el peor insulto que jamás pudiese haber dicho. Se acercó hasta donde estábamos, vino con tanta determinación que me asusté y me puse de pie para retroceder, mis pies estaban sobre la tierra. "¡Ve a tu cuarto!" me gritó, yo gesticule un "pero" y eso pareció enfurecerla más porque me lo repitió con más energía, me hizo estremecer.

-Déjalo, está bien… - musito papá. Ya no estaba viendo a Mao, tenía las manos sobre la cara.

Mamá se hinco junto a él con algo de urgencia, se veía angustiada, me volvió a decir que me fuera a mi cuarto, pero papá balbuceo que me fuera a jugar con Mao, iba a hacer caso, pero, justo en el momento antes de voltearme, mamá rodeo con sus brazos a papá y, en el momento en que él se quitó las manos de la cara para aferrarse a ella, lo vi. Fue un pequeño momento antes de que ocultara la cara en el cuello de mamá, pero lo vi… papá estaba llorando.

En ese momento no me pareció extraño, sólo me fui a jugar pensando que papá realmente se había sentido mal porque yo no podía jugar a la pelota con muchos primos. Ahora eso me parece estúpido, y me pregunto ¿Por qué lloró aquella vez…?

**XX**

Soy Suke, tengo quince años. Finalmente pude contarle a Yune con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido, la verdad oculta tras mi familia… Se alegró por mí, se alegró de que toda mi angustia pareciera haberse marchado, y se alegró de que la bella imagen que ella tenía de mi familia en su cabeza siguiera intacta. Eso me pareció curioso, antes de que me enterara de lo de mi padre, ella siempre solía ir a casa, cenaba con nosotros, conversaba con todos, era como un miembro más, ahora seguramente lo haría de nuevo, eso me alegraba, pero, también me hacía preguntarme por qué a ella le agradaba tanto mi familia, así que se lo pregunté, y ella se quedó callada, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares y su pie derecho hizo pequeños círculos en el suelo, yo conocía esas señales, estaba nerviosa.

-Me gusta tu familia… - susurró, bastante después.

-Eso ya lo sé – contesté – mira, no me molesta que siempre estés por mi casa, a todo el mundo le agradas, eres parte de la familia, pero a veces me pregunto por qué tanto interés de tu parte en una familia cualquiera como la mía.

-No es una familia cualquiera, ustedes son diferentes… - me respondió elevando un poco más el tono de la voz, eso me sorprendió – son diferentes…

-¿Lo dices por qué somos una familia grande?

-Ustedes se entienden, se respetan entre sí, se quieren y se comprenden… se aman por sobre todas las cosas, y ahora que me cuentas esto… - la vi temblar – no hace más que corroborármelo.

-¿Yune? – Me sentí preocupado - ¿Tiene problemas con Yamamoto-San? – Ella negó con la cabeza, de repente se puso a llorar en silencio, apretó los labios como si eso fuese suficiente para detener las lágrimas - ¿Yune…?

-No es mi padre – soltó como una explosión.

Siempre había creído que Yamamoto-San era algo viejo para ser el padre de Yune, él lucía como mi abuelo, pero no le di importancia porque sabía que había hombres que tenía hijos a edades más avanzadas, así que cuando Yune dijo que no era su padre… bueno, fue sorpresivo.

Yune es de Nagoya… Yamamoto Io la encontró en las calles de la ciudad cuando tenía ocho años, ella sobrevivía por su propia cuenta, corriendo por los callejones, escalando murallas y rejas, robando, huyendo, sucia, sudorosa, descalza… Él la crió como si fuese su hija, él la amo como si fuese su propia hija, y a Yune le faltarían vidas para agradecerle algo como eso.

La verdadera familia de Yune la abandono en una mañana lluviosa tal cual perro inservible a la edad de cinco años, sin nada, sin un yen, sin una maleta, sin una palabra de aliento, sin amor… Ella ya no recuerda sus rostros, pero sí sus voces, voces que inundan sus pesadillas en las noches de tormenta. Yune había dado señales de su habilidad desde muy pequeña, y sus padres le tenían terror, la consideraron un fenómeno, una blasfemia, una aberración de la naturaleza, intentaron tratarla con un medico amigo, pero no dio resultado, y el rechazo aumentó, hasta que la falta de comprensión y amor dio con la única solución, el abandono… y, a tan corta edad, eso no podía terminar más que en la muerte… Sin embargo no fue así, Yune tuvo la suerte de encontrarse en las calles con más personas olvidadas como ella. Aprendió a valerse por sí misma, a no confiar, a ser agresiva con el mundo, rápida y ágil para que ningún mal intencionado la atrapara. Pero cuando tenía ocho, su ropa se quedó enganchada de la reja que intento saltar, acababa de robar un poco de pan, la atraparon, la golearon… y ahí fue cuando Yamamoto Io apareció en su vida. A partir de ese día, comprendió que, en las manos correctas hasta la más mísera entidad podía ser considerada como un maravilloso tesoro. Yune era el tesoro de Yamamoto-San, así que Yune hizo de Yamamoto su tesoro.

**XXI**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, voy en primero de preparatoria y vivo en el templo de la familia de mi madre.

-Estás en problemas – me dijo Rui cuando llegué, él estaba sentado en la sala jugando con sus juguetes sobre el tatami, yo ni lo saludaba antes de que me soltara semejante advertencia, lo miré con una media sonrisa, me pareció chistoso – el abuelo llamó, mamá estuvo hablando con él, no quiso hablar conmigo, sólo me saludó – parecía dolido por eso mientras movía la ruedas de uno de sus autos, yo me hinqué frente a él para que me contara su historia – mamá le decía: "Sí sé, sí sé" y luego se quedaba un rato en silencio – siguió contando mientras me miraba de reojo y movía su autito – luego mamá decía: "él lo sabe, su hijo no se hace el tonto, él lo sabe", después decía, "Su hijo se lo ha dicho", "no lo sé", "ya le dije lo que pasó Kozu-san, su hijo y Daisuke ya están bien" – mientras contaba hacía expresiones exageradas con su cara – mamá parecía cansada, después algo triste, estaba triste – me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – luego dijo, "Está bien, hablaré con Daisuke, no se preocupe"

-¿Qué más dijo?

-No me acuerdo – pareció pensativo – creo que miré por la ventana – comentó soltando una risa y tapándose la boca – estás en problemas – terminó soltando enfatizando la última vocal, luego se estiró para mirar por detrás de mí, hacia el umbral de la puerta, miré y noté que venía mamá.

-¿No saludaste de entrada? – Preguntó algo dudoso al verme ahí.

-Sí lo hice – respondí poniéndome de pie.

-¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

-Bien – respondí en una sonrisa medio nerviosa, ella tenía los ojos demasiado puestos en mí – bueno, iré a cambiarme, así que…- no me dejó terminar.

-Siéntate, por favor – soltó con una sonrisa, eso me heló un poco, así que obedecí sin crispar – Rui, ve a tu cuarto unos minutos, tienes que ordenar el desastre que dejaste en la mañana – él se puso de pie sin decir nada y se fue junto a su automóvil de juguete, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, creo que él quería repetir en voz alta: "En problemas". Mamá se sentó frente a mí – ¿Yune-chan no vendrá hoy?

-Está en exámenes – ella asintió cuando respondí – Rui mencionó que el abuelo llamó.

-¿Estuviste diciéndole mentiras?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿Abuelo estoy en una asociación, sé manipular el agua y descubrí que mi padre fue un asesino? – Pregunté con algo de ironía - ¿Cómo se supone que me iba a creer eso?

-Él lo sabe – contestó como si nada, yo quede algo pasmado – ha llamado muchas veces a tu padre para decirle que te saque de ahí, ahora prefirió hablar conmigo al respecto.

-Está hablando sin saber, si él supiera de la asociación, de lo que…

-Lo sabe – me interrumpió – él conoce todo acerca de ese lugar, incluso los planos, se lo enseñaron todo antes de que fuese fundada.

-¿Qué…? – Si lo primero ya me había sorprendido, ahora lo había hecho todavía más, pero aquella discusión con mi madre no me permitía sacarlo a la luz.

-Yamamoto-San es amigo de tu abuelo, desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Amigos? – Costaba procesarlo - ¿Entonces por qué sólo ahora conozco a Yune? Quiero decir…

-Tu abuelo viaja mucho, Daisuke – argumentó ella – y para nosotros es mejor limitar las relaciones con ese lugar. En fin, quería pedirte que por favor, lo dejes, no quiero que tú…

-No – ahora fui yo quien la interrumpió y la sorprendió – no me importa lo que me digan, no me iré de ese lugar – ella intentó razonar conmigo, pero se volvió inútil, así que terminó por indicarlo en forma de orden, pero no consiguió nada, no le dejaría conseguir nada, me negaba rotundamente – es necesario que esté en ese lugar.

-¡Por qué! – Estaba claramente molesta.

-Porque sólo ahí es dónde puedo mejorar, pulir mis habilidades mediante enfrentamientos, sólo ahí puedo saber qué es una verdadera batalla.

-¡Tú no tienes por qué saber eso!

-¡Tengo qué! – alcé la voz, quería que lo oyera bien.

-¡No, lo que tú tienes que hacer…! – ella no parecía entender, así que se lo deje claro.

-¡¿Y si vuelven por él?! – Gruñí fuerte silenciándola - ¡¿Qué pasa si un día llega alguien que quiere a papá?!

-Ese hombre ya está muerto…

-¡Pero existen otros y existen mil formas de encontrar a papá! – Mamá tembló un poco ante la idea – si un día como ese llega esta vez no estará solo, estaré yo para protegerlo, él ya no necesita hacer nada más por nosotros ¡De ahora en adelante seré yo quien proteja a esta familia!

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-Yo también protejo a esta familia, yo lo protejo a él – musitó con el cuello algo tenso.

Entonces se me salió algo de lo cual me arrepiento profundamente - ¿Pensabas lo mismo cuando ocurrió aquello? – fue como si alguien arrojara un pesado jarrón al suelo, vi lágrimas en los ojos de mi madre, fui un estúpido.

-Me culpas…- musitó mientras yo me pasaba las manos por la cara balbuceando que me había pasado – no eres la primera persona que lo hace – me miró sería y habló con firmeza, la lagrima ya no estaba – y probablemente no serás la última, cada persona que ha amado a tu padre me ha sentenciado a mí, pero lo cierto es, que nadie jamás será capaz de amarlo de la forma en que lo he hecho yo – jamás había visto tanta seguridad en sus ojos – y aunque ustedes no sean capaces de verlo, la locura que yo produje en él, es igual a la que él produjo en mí – mamá se puso de pie con lentitud y avanzó hacia la salida, no fui capaz de seguirla con la mirada, pero me di cuenta de que se detuvo antes de marcharse – tu abuelo está en la Patagonia, esta noche comenzará su viaje a Tokyo. A diferencia de nosotros, él será un poco más difícil de tratar.

**XXII**

Soy Suke. Inmediatamente después del altercado con mi madre llamé a Yune para contarle los detalles, era necesario que los supiera para que pudiese intentar averiguar algo. Y lo hizo, le preguntó directamente a Yamamoto-San sobre mi abuelo, Kozu Ren. Me dijo que se había quedado callado unos momentos, y luego dijo: "Sí, lo conozco", luego sonrió de una forma particular, "Lo conozco", repitió. Yune intentó saber más sobre aquella relación, pero su padre se mostró algo reacio al tema, lo único concreto que consiguió, es que se conocían de niños… Y mamá había dicho que eran amigos, así que ¿Eso no los convertía en amigos de infancia?

Recordé el día en que Yune me presentó a Yamamoto-San, en la forma cómo me miró, se había sorprendido, pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que su sorpresa había sido como la de un hombre que ve un viejo fantasma. Cuando me enteré de lo de mi padre, pensé que esa había sido la razón de por qué Yamamoto-San no me había aceptado, porque sabía de quién yo era hijo, mal que mal, me parezco mucho a él, mamá dice que tengo mucho de su rostro, y que sus ojos están en mí. Pensé que mi padre era una especie de enemigo, no obstante, luego me di cuenta de que el líder de la asociación no parece condenarlo por lo que hizo. Así que, mi resolución no tuvo mucho significado…

En mi familia, quiero decir, la parte de mi madre – ya que la parte de mi padre sólo es el abuelo – se dice que soy la imagen de mi padre, tan guapo, con ojos únicos y de una sonrisa tan llamativa como la de él. Y en mi familia, también se dice que mi padre es la imagen de su padre – del abuelo – que heredó sus ojos y su apariencia. Y mi padre… mi padre a veces me mira, sacude mis cabellos y dice: "yo soy la imagen, pero tú eres el antiguo reflejo de mi padre". Mis ojos son grises, pero mi cabello es azabache, no es ceniza como el de papá, en negro como el que alguna vez tuvo el abuelo. Así que ahora me pregunto ¿Tal vez… ese día Yamamoto-San vio el recuerdo de mi abuelo?

**XXIII**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke. Yune estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, llevaba un rato ahí sin moverse, estaba centrada en un punto. Me quedé contemplándola un tiempo, esperando a que realizase alguna acción, pero no hizo nada, y eso ya me tenía un poco nervioso. Me le acerqué y le pregunte qué le pasaba, ella dobló el cuello y alzó la vista hacia mí.

-Me contaste la verdad detrás de tu familia… - comenzó – pero yo creo que eso sólo ha sido una precuela, no es la verdadera historia.

-¿Piensas que te miento? – Me sentí un poco ofendido.

-No, creo que no te la sabes – luego alzó su brazo izquierdo y apunto con uno de sus dedos hacia la dirección que la había tenido atrapada – ahí, yo creo que ahí está la verdadera historia – miré, estaba señalando la puerta que permanecía permanentemente cerrada. La puerta de papá – ahí hay un gran secreto, Suke – dijo haciendo que su voz causara que mis tobillos temblaran - ¿Por qué no la has abierto?

-Está con llave.

-¿Por qué no la has abierto? – Repitió su pregunta después de ignorar mi respuesta vaga, era obvio que si yo quería podría abrirla de todas maneras – creo que… sólo cuando veas que hay detrás de esa puerta, conocerás la verdadera historia tras tu familia…

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mí, aquella puerta había estado muchas veces en mi cabeza, su misterio, su secreto… había crecido con ella… siempre se me había concedido lo que quisiera en esta casa, era el primer hijo, así que debo reconocer que los primeros años fui un real consentido, sin embargo… nunca, jamás se me permitió cruzar esa puerta y, tampoco se me permitió preguntar… era lo único que no me concedían, era algo que pertenecía a mi padre, que era parte de él, su lugar… cada día ingresaba en ese lugar aunque fuesen cinco minutos, y, habían días, cierto y particulares días, en que se encerraba allí todo el día, y cuando salía… el rostro parecía haberle envejecido cinco años. Luego dormía, dormía, caminaba a solar por los templos, sin dejar que nadie lo acompañara, dormía un poco más, no comía, y luego, se encerraba en su cuarto sin siquiera dar las buenas noches. Ese cuarto era especial, algo tenía, yo lo sabía, pero… ¿Por qué lo era tanto? ¿Qué es lo que había ahí en particular?

Sin darme cuenta de ello, mis pies me condujeron hasta estar frente a la suave madera de la puerta, era como una gran muralla frente a mí, pero… en ese instante, sentí que debía ser derrumbada. Agarre la manija y la giré lentamente, como lo esperé, tenía seguro, así que giré mi cuello hacía Yune, que me miraba desde la misma posición, vi sus ojos, algo en ellos me decían que lo hiciera, sostuve con mayor fuerza el agarre, iba a jalarla con violencia y romper e seguro, ya no estaba pensado, simplemente iba a hacerlo, sin embargo…

-¡ABUELO! - se oyó el grito de Rui en la entrada - ¡Abuelo, abuelo! – coreaba con alegría, oí la risa de él, y automáticamente mis manos soltaron la manija y retrocedí cinco pasos.

-¡Teo, tu padre está aquí! – Escuche gritar a mamá, seguro gritaba hacía el jardín trasero.

-¡Vamos! – tomé la muñeca de Yune para que aumentáramos nuestra distancia de la puerta.

-¿No vas a abrirla? – Preguntó, pero la ignoré, en ese instante me urgía alejarme de ahí.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a la sala, ahí estaba toda la familia recibiendo y saludando al abuelo, en ese momento era papá quien le estaba dando un abrazo, el abuelo parecía feliz de verlo, porque extendió la sonrisa que pocas veces enseñaba. El abuelo nunca había sido muy risueño, más bien era un hombre algo triste.

Finalmente me vio, hizo un gesto un poco severo, pero luego sonrió tenuemente indicando que me acercara, lo hice, le di un abrazo, me alegraba verlo, en serio me alegraba, hace más de un año que había partido nuevamente de viaje, se veía algo más arrugado, y el cabello más blanco que la vez anterior. "Así que ya es la época de tener novias", comentó, Yune se puso como tomate y negó agresivamente con la cabeza, "No es mi novia, es mi amiga", comenté antes de que Yune me golpeara, "Y parte de la familia", añadió mi madre.

-Soy la hija de Yamamoto Io – soltó Yune, creo que lo estaba probando, esperando alguna reacción.

-¡OH! Ya veo porqué tu cara se me hacía familiar ¡Eres la pequeña Yune, la niña de las patadas y acrobacias! – se acercó a ella.

-¿Me conoce? – Sonó sorprendida.

-Por supuesto que sí, eras como un trompo, imposible que te quedaras en un solo lugar – bromeó él, ella se ruborizó un poco – no me prestaste mucha atención las veces que me viste, no me extraña que no me recuerdes ¿Podrías decirle a tu padre que le haré una visita? – Ella asintió – buena chica – le sonrió levemente y luego presto atención al rincón, en donde estaba el altar con una foto del abuelo y padre de mi madre y otra foto de la abuela, la madre de papá – ahí estás – murmuró él mientras se acercaba para sentarse frente a la fotografía, papá encendió un incienso – ha sido un buen viaje, gracias por tus cuidados Momo – oró unos segundos en silencio y luego miró a mi padre – quisiera… - no concluyó la oración.

-Vamos – Le indicó papá, y el abuelo se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Yo sabía hacia donde se dirigían, pero de cualquier forma los seguí con la mirada al igual que mis pies lo hicieron desde lejos, Yune me imitó, vimos a mi padre abrir la cerradura de aquella puerta para luego ambos perderse dentro de su misterio, cerraron la puerta, Yune no lo sabía, pero eso ocurría cada vez que el abuelo Ren venía de visita.

-Te lo dije… ese lugar tiene un secreto – soltó Yune.

**XXIV**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, vivo en un templo y pertenezco a una familia numerosa, somos cinco, siempre he sentido que somos una familia feliz, sin embargo, desde hace un tiempo a esta parte, me estoy dando cuenta de que dentro de la familia feliz existen algunos secretos, secretos que me estoy viendo imposibilitado de seguir aguantando.

-¿Qué hay tras la puerta? – Solté de improviso haciendo que mis padre y mi abuelo detuviesen sus palillos, mis hermanos notaron la tensión que mi pregunta formuló.

-¿A qué puerta te refieres? – Preguntó mi madre como si no hubiese entendido, noté que su mirada era un poco retadora, me estaba advirtiendo que no continuara por ese camino.

-Debe estar hablando de la puerta de su cuarto – bromeó el abuelo – al parecer aún es un niño que quiere meterse en el cuarto de sus padres – comentó cogiendo un poco más de cerdo hacia su plato – hablando de puertas, hoy fui a ver a Io, el acceso a ese lugar es…

-No evadan mi pregunta – solté con fuerza.

-Deja que tu abuelo termine de contar su historia, Daisuke – dijo mi madre.

-Primero respóndanme – me apresuré a decir antes de que el abuelo abriera la boca.

-Daisuke… - mamá iba a reprenderme, lo sé, pero entonces salió la voz de papá.

-Te refieres a la puerta al final del pasillo ¿No? – dijo con normalidad mientras dejaba su tazón de arroz en la mesa, yo asentí, mientras mi abuelo y mamá parecían algo sorprendidos – no preguntes, porque nadie te contestará – fue algo rudo, pero al menos sincero – no quiero que sepas lo que hay ahí, no tienes por qué saberlo, no cambia en nada tu vida, deja la curiosidad y sigue normalmente con tu vida.

-¿Continuamos con los secretos?

-Hay cosas que no tienes por qué saber.

-¿Eso no debería decidirlo yo?

-Tu vida está bien sin saberlo, Suke – volvió a tomar el tazón – no quiero volverte a oír hablar de ello – contestó de forma rotunda.

**XXV**

Soy Kozu Daisuke, a pesar de llevar el apellido de mi padre, la familia más numerosa que tengo está de parte de mamá, por mi tío, mis primos pequeños y la abuela, que se volvió a casar hace algunos años y su marido ya tenía dos hijos como ella, así que hay que sumar a esa familia, aunque no la vea seguido. De parte de mi padre, sólo está el abuelo, que tal como mi abuela, es viudo, sin embargo nunca se volvió a casar. El abuelo Ren siempre ha sido misterioso, él dice que su nombre es Kozu Ren, las personas lo conocen por ese nombre, sin embargo, sus documentos de identidad dicen que su nombre es "Katou Toru", cuando le pregunté por qué, me dijo que era previsión contra ladrones, pero con los años me di cuenta que eso no era más que una identificación falsa, quizás qué cosas hace en sus múltiples viajes, ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar.

-Supongo que sabes bien de qué quiero hablarte – mi abuelo me retuvo en el mismo lugar que mi madre lo hizo la vez anterior, no le importó que tuviese que ir a la escuela.

-¿Puedes lanzar el discurso con rapidez para poderme negar de una vez y correr a la escuela?

-¿Y eres tú el enojado? – Comentó con ironía.

-Los secretos de esta familia vienen desde ti, Yune me dijo que te has pasado incluso por la casa de Yamamoto-san – me sentí molesto – no entiendo tu negativa a que me quede en La Asociación si conoces tan bien a su fundador, es tu amigo ¿No crees que habla mal de ti que no confíes en él? ¡Lo que hacen ahí es bueno!

-No he dicho que sea malo, sólo que no es para ti, ni para nadie de esta familia.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque mezclarse en lugares como esos sólo nos llevan a malas circunstancias – contestó – nos vuelve vulnerables, nos vuelve blancos – me miró con seriedad – en este momento eres un blanco, un objetivo ¿Crees que alguien de nosotros se quedará de brazos cruzados si a ti te pasa algo? – No lo había visto de esa forma – si aquello llegara a suceder, entraremos en el juego, y me niego a dejar que esta familia vuelva a entrar en el juego – lo último lo dijo con firmeza – sal de ese lugar.

-Ya le di mi explicación a mamá, y papá no me ha vuelto a decir nada más así que…

-¿Sabes lo que dice tu padre? – me interrumpió – "Es calcado a su madre, terco como una mula", que no te haya dicho nada ahora no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo – tomó aire y siguió, estaba tratando de razonar conmigo – tu madre me dijo lo que le dijiste, y te entiendo, de hecho, me hace feliz que quieras proteger a tu padre y a tu familia, pero no es necesario que lo hagas Daisuke. Están todos bien y estarán mejor si tú no te mezclas en ese mundo.

-No estoy de acuerdo – no iba a dejar que me convenciera.

-Mira, si quieres, yo mismo te ayudo a desarrollar tus habilidades, o bien tu padre te puede seguir ayudando – ahora creo que trataba de comprarme – pero no vuelvas a ese lugar.

-Abuelo, voy a llegar tarde – se vió decepcionado.

-Por favor, Daisuke – cambió de táctica – te lo pido, por favor hazme caso, escucha a tu abuelo y no vuelvas a ese lugar.

-Lo siento, abuelo, pero seguiré con esto – comencé a ponerme de pie y él pareció disgustarse.

Cuando me puse totalmente de pie, él se paró de una sola vez y me agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos, me asusté, sobre todo con lo que dijo – de aquí en adelante tendrás una maldición, me obedecerás en todo lo que yo te diga, aunque quieras evitarlo no podrás hacerlo, a menos que decidas dejar La Asociación – me apretó un poco la cabeza, quise soltarme, pero no me dejó, cerró los ojos unos momentos y luego los abrió de golpe – Entraras a la escuela por atrás, te sentarás en la última fila del salón, lavarás tu camisa en el baño, cargarás las cosas de Yune-chan – luego me soltó de golpe, lo quedé mirando en estado de shock, no había entendido nada, pero él solo me hizo señas para que me fuera. Pensé que estaba loco, quizás era por su estado senil, quizás ya le estaba afectando, planee hablar de ello con papá y me fui.

Ese día, llegué tarde, pero me topé con un compañero de clases y nos las arreglamos para entrar por atrás. En el segundo periodo una chica dijo que había perdido sus lentes y que no podía ver la pizarra, así que me ofrecí a cambiarle puesto, ya que yo estoy cerca, terminé sentado al final del salón… Luego, en la hora de almuerzo, unos idiotas comenzaron a arrojar comida, me llegó de lleno en el pecho, no me quedó más opción que lavar mi camisa en el baño… Y para terminar, cuando venía a casa de La Asociación, Yune, que traía una gran cantidad de cajas por no sé cuál razón, recibió una llamada y se fue, obligándome a mí a ir a dejar las cosas a su casa… Cuando me di cuenta, el abuelo había tenido razón, obedecí en todo.

**XXVI**

Soy Suke. Mi abuelo me tiene enfermo, todos los días encuentra la forma de agarrarme la cabeza, poner cara de loco y darme ordenes estúpidas para el día, las cuales, aunque me esfuerce al máximo por no cumplir ¡Termino obedeciendo al pie de la letra! Me estoy desesperando, lo encaré para que me dijera que qué me había hecho, pero sólo se ríe diciéndome que estaba maldito y que yo sabía qué hacer para pararlo ¡Pero me niego! Debe haber otra manera, y debo descubrirla antes de que termine demente.

**XXVII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, tengo quince años. El drama con el abuelo continua, la situación me estresa a mares, pero por lo menos no me obliga a hacer nada tormentoso, sin embargo me molesta ser su pequeño juguete, realmente tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

Ahora es de noche, acabo de tener un encuentro con mamá. Lo tenía todo planeado, esta noche iba a descubrir qué había detrás de esa habitación mientras todos dormían, iba a forzar la puerta, pero cuando llegue frente a ella, mamá apareció desde la oscuridad, como si me hubiese estado esperando, como si siempre hubiese sabido lo que yo estaba pensando hacer.

-¿Estás seguro de que lo quieres de esa forma? – Su voz me estremeció, me di vuelta de inmediato, ella me miró tranquila – estoy segura que preferirías descubrirlo de otra manera.

-¿Acaso hay otra? – Respondí con ironía – nunca sabré lo que hay aquí a menos que lo averigüe por mí mismo.

-¿No preferirías que fuese tu padre quien te lo mostrara? – Eso me sorprendió un poco - ser paciente tiene sus recompensas, Daisuke.

-Pero él no quiere que…

-Es lo que él dice, pero estoy segura de que un día te guiará aquí por propia voluntad y abrirá esa puerta para ti – su voz sonó suave y dulce - ¿No quisieras responderle con una expresión genuina y no una preparada el día en que él deposite esa confianza en ti? – Me caló, vaya que sí me gustaría. Me quedé en silencio y ella se me acercó, acarició mi mejilla y sonrió levemente – vamos a la cama, Daisuke.

Y aquí estoy, luego de lo que ella dijo, creo que jamás volveré a planificar algo para abrir esa puerta. Probaré qué tal es la paciencia.

**XXVIII**

Tengo quince años y me llaman Suke. El otro día vinieron los amigos de mis padres, Mako y Koishikawa-San, ella ya sabía de las andanzas de Makoto, él mismo se lo había contado el día que mi padre fue a La Asociación, al parecer, también sabían del pasado de mi padre y Makoto le contó a Koishikawa-San porque pensó que mi padre estaba haciendo algo raro, y tenía razón… pero su alerta fue en vano porque esa misma noche se solucionó todo y el único que perdió fue él, porque hasta el día de hoy sigue algo enfadada con él. Tal como mi abuelo, Koishikawa-San no quiere mezclarse con La Asociación, ni quiere que Makoto lo haga.

Esa tarde mamá, Koishikawa-San y el abuelo se encerraron en la cocina para preparar la cena, Mao en su habitación y el resto veíamos la televisión, papá acababa de llegar de una ronda de los templos, así que Makoto jugaba con Rui mientras yo cambiaba canales. Cuando me pilló distraído papá me quitó el control remoto, me quejé, pero lo deje pasar, otras veces monto un espectáculo. Él comenzó a pasar los canales, nada parecía gustarle, pero de pronto, extrañamente lo detuvo en un canal de espectáculo. Me pareció muy extraño y creo que a Mako también, porque dejo de tomar en cuenta a mi hermano y se quedó mirando a papá, quien tenía la vista fija en la guapa mujer castaña de la televisión, pero no pareciera que ella le gustara, más bien parecía expectante por algo. Le lancé una broma, pero él me calló con un gesto de su mano, la mujer era una ex modelo norteamericana que actualmente tenía una marca de ropa, era sólo un poco menor que mis padres, le estaban haciendo una entrevista, el programa trataba de una biografía de personajes de espectáculo, en esa oportunidad le tocaba a Erika Morray, le preguntaban toda clase de cosas sin importancia y mostraban su casa, luego empezaron a preguntarle sobre su matrimonio y sus hijos, pensé que era sumamente aburrido, pero papá se veía más interesado que nunca. De pronto, dijeron que iban a mostrar al marido de ella, iban a entrevistarlo también, pero sólo vi al hombre japonés por un par de segundos, mi padre cambio el canal y soltó el control como si estuviese contaminado, ahora era un programa de la migración de los patos. Lo miré, creo que estaba nervioso.

-Podrías llamar… - comentó Makoto volviendo a jugar con Rui.

-¿Para qué? – Papá respondió con algo de rudeza.

-Sólo digo que podrías… - Mako parecía ignorar su mal humor.

Papá no respondió, sólo se puso de pie y se marchó, se encerró en el taller por un rato.

**XXIX**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, voy en primero de preparatoria. El abuelo ya me tenía desquiciado, hoy definitivamente no aguante más con su estúpido juego, llegué a la casa corriendo, me urgía volver a sentirme dueño de mi vida lo antes posible. Entre en la sala de súbito, estaban todos ahí, y le grité al abuelo que me sacara la maldición de una buena vez, que si no lo hacía lo despertaría todos los días con un buen chapuzón. Todos excepto él me quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos, entonces el abuelo me dijo que yo conocía como liberar la maldición y eso sólo me hizo colapsar más. Entonces escuché a mamá reír mientras mi papá comentaba "¿Cuántos años tienes para estar creyendo en maldiciones?". No soporté que no me creyera, así que vomité todo lo que el abuelo me había obligado a hacer todos esos días y le dije con detalle sobre la maldición, ahora él también reía, yo exigí saber el motivo de esa burla.

-¿No crees que si papá tuviera el poder para obligarte lo primero que te hubiese obligado a hacer es dejar La Asociación?

Yo lo pensé, tenía toda la razón… ¡Pero aun así no explicaba todo lo de esos días! Me sentí loco con la situación y el abuelo mantenía sus labios sellados, papá y mamá rieron por unos minutos más hasta que mis gritos los obligaron a hablar.

-No dejen que el abuelo Ren los toque y se concentre demasiado, o les verá el futuro y les jugara bromas como a Suke – le dijo papá a mis hermanos, entonces ellos también rieron.

Luego me explicaron que si el abuelo quería podía ver mi futuro a corto o largo plazo, en esos días, él había estado jugando con eso para manipularme… fantástico, fui un idiota… eso no era más que las habilidades del abuelo Ren, quien no se mostró arrepentido por engañarme de esa manera.

Ese mismo día las cosas se pusieron tensas, pero fue en la hora de la cena, fue por algo estúpido, creo que sólo se les había apagado el humor. Comenzó con una simple pregunta de Mao.

-¿Mamá, conoces a alguien que haya sufrido en el incendio de Kyoto? – en cuanto lo preguntó sentí que el aire podía cortarse con cuchilla.

-¿Por qué? - Sonó incomoda.

-Es mi tarea, se supone que debo entrevistar a alguien que haya tenido que ver con eso o que le haya afectado de alguna forma, ya sabes, como fue de tanta relevancia nacional y hasta hoy se recuerda tanto.

-¡Que estupidez! – La sorprendió la voz furiosa del abuelo - ¡¿Quién es el enfermo que te da esa clase de tareas?! ¡¿Qué tipo de cosas enseñan ahora?! – Mao pareció algo asustada - ¡Diles que no harás nada!

-Pero…

-¡No harás esa estúpida tarea! – Gruñó fuerte.

-No le grites – soltó papá.

-¡No le grito a ella!

-Sí lo haces – contestó – y no me gusta.

-¡Y a mí no me gusta ese colegio!

-Mañana iré a hablar – el abuelo siguió gritando – basta papá – los ojos de papá le dejaron claro que era el momento de parar. Hubo un largo silencio, finalmente mi padre concluyó la conversación – no harás esa tarea Mao – luego siguió comiendo.

**XXX**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, ahora tengo dieciséis años. Es fin de semana y Yune vino a pasar el rato, hoy trajo consigo un libro de cuentos para Rui, todo el mundo lo ama. Estuvimos jugando play todo el día y se marchó después de la cena. Por la noche Mao le leyó uno de los cuentos del libro a Rui, papá y yo nos quedamos en el umbral de la puerta escuchando el relato, porque Rui dijo que quería que nosotros también lo escucháramos. Me pareció que no era un cuento para niños, era algo profundo, Yune no sabe diferenciar entre lo que es para un niño y un adulto.

El cuento hablaba de una pareja feliz, pero uno de ellos tenía una pena guardada, antes de esa pareja había tenido otra que había muerto, él guardaba su recuerdo con recelo, lo guardaba como si fuese un secreto y el secreto ponía triste a su actual pareja, porque él no era capaz de abrirle completamente su corazón y había una parte de él que no conocía. Finalmente el hombre decide contarle la triste historia y los corazones de ambos se unían todavía más.

-¿No has entendido nada, verdad Rui? – Se rió Mao mirándonos a nosotros, noté que papá estaba un poco pensativo.

-Sí entendí – se quejó él – el hombre tenía pena y la mujer tenía pena de que él tuviese pena y no supiera por qué, la mujer quería que el hombre le abriera su corazón, así ella podría consolarlo – su inteligencia nos sorprendió.

-Tenemos un genio en la familia – sonrió Mao mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-Apuesto a que la que no entendió fuiste tú – bromeé un poco con ella.

-Por supuesto que sí lo hice – pareció molesta – ella quería conocer todo acerca de él, hasta la cosa más recóndita, sólo así podrían amarse completamente.

-Uy, que genio más grande – reí causando que me tirara una almohada de Rui.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas de la historia? – Me preguntó papá.

Yo le respondí que pudo haber sido mejor, él pareció interesado y pidió que se lo explicara, así que le dije que sería realmente buena si el autor hubiera hablado del hecho de que aquella mujer muerta terminaría desapareciendo completamente, ya que como era un secreto, nunca nadie sabría de ella, nunca nadie sabría lo bueno o malo que hizo, nadie sabría que existió y, cuando ese hombre muriera, esa mujer desaparecería completamente como si nunca hubiese existido, como si su presencia nunca hubiese estado ahí, y de cierta forma eso era bastante triste. Le dije que pensaba que la historia sería mejor si ese hombre contaba su secreto con la intención de que esa mujer nunca desapareciera. Para que de alguna forma el tiempo la recordara.

Papá se quedó pensativo, luego dijo que nos fuéramos a la cama.

**XXXI**

Soy Daisuke y vivo en un templo. Últimamente noto a papá algo ido, se lo comenté a Mao y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, así que se lo dijimos a mamá y dijo que también lo había notado y que incluso el abuelo se lo había comentado. Dijo que si no había cambios haríamos una intervención. Otra cosa curiosa, es que cambian de canal cada vez que en la televisión hablan de Kyoto y la memoria de la tragedia, eso que aún faltaba como medio año para el nuevo aniversario. Sólo ahora empecé a notar la exaltación que tiene mi familia hacia esa fecha.

**XXXII**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, pero quizás pude haber sido llamado Takeda Daisuke. La vida está llena de tristes historias, eso es lo que he aprendido últimamente con mi padre.

Durante la cena de la noche pasada dijo que iríamos todos juntos al cementerio, obviamente supusimos que iríamos a ver a la abuela, todos lo hicimos, incluso mi madre y el abuelo Ren. Hoy en la mañana tomamos el desayuno de forma normal, estábamos listos para irnos, sólo faltaba que mamá guardara la última caja de bento en su amplio bolso y partiríamos, pero cuando terminó, papá le dijo que lo dejara en la entrada y a mí, que ya estaba prácticamente saliendo de la casa, me dijo que me quitara los zapatos y volviera a entrar.

-¿No iremos? – Le preguntó mamá algo dudosa.

Papá respondió que sí lo haríamos pero que dentro de un rato más, eso nos dejó todavía más perplejos, sin embargo, él nos ignoró y comenzó a caminar por la casa indicando que lo siguiéramos. No lo podía creer, nos había conducido a todos a la puerta cerrada al final del pacillo.

-¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó el abuelo cuando lo vio quitarle el seguro a la puerta.

Temí que mi padre se arrepintiera cuando el abuelo lo preguntó, pero él asintió sin esperar y una sonrisa apagada adornó sus labios. Con un gesto de su mano me indicó a mí y a mis hermanos que nos acercáramos, yo fui el más emocionado de los tres, me sentí eufórico, recordé la conversación que había tenido con mi madre acerca de la paciencia ¡Y vaya que me alegraba de haberla escuchado! Papá giró la perilla, metió la mano dentro para encender la luz y luego empujó suavemente la puerta para que se abriera. Me quedé quieto unos segundos, lo miré y él me miró, algo en su expresión me dijo que estaba bien que entrara, así que lo hice en compañía de mis hermanos.

Antes de entrar a ese cuarto, había imaginado muchas veces qué podía haber ahí dentro, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero jamás se cruzó por ella lo que encontramos ahí. Al entrar no lo vi a la primera, mis ojos primero se enfocaron en la repisa llena de regalos que estaba frente a la puerta, estaba seguro que había visto esos obsequios antes, luego razoné que eran los que segundos obsequios que el abuelo siempre traía para el cumpleaños de papa. No me di cuenta de lo que ahí había hasta que Rui se puso a llorar.

-¿Papá se murió? – preguntó.

Yo me volteé hacia donde él y Mao estaban mirando, me quedé helado, ahí había un altar como el que teníamos en la sala, sólo que más grande, estaba lleno de velas, inciensos y flores y, lo que era más preocupante, había una fotografía de papá en el medio, una fotografía de cuando era joven.

-Papá no está muerto, Rui – escuché a mi madre consolándolo.

-¿Por qué…? – Creo que Mao estaba igual de atónita que yo.

-¿Qué significa esto? – Terminé por sentirme algo molesto - ¿Acaso es una broma?

Lo miré y él me miró, sonrió de forma lamentable y luego lo negó, miré al abuelo y a mamá, ambos se veían tristes.

-Él es Akatski – dijo papá – mi hermano.

-¿Ah…? – me congeló.

-Murió hace veinte años – dijo tristemente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta abierta. Nos quedamos mudos ante ello – no quería que ustedes supieran sobre él… pensé… - papá miraba hacia la fotografía – que no era necesario que ustedes supieran tristes historias… pensé que ese dolor sólo debíamos tenerlo quienes lo conocimos, pero… me he puesto a pensar… que si ustedes no lo conocen, él tampoco los conocerá a ustedes… - tragó un poco de saliva – no quiero que Akatski se pierda en el tiempo… no quiero que sea olvidado… ni tampoco quiero que ustedes no sepan quién fue él… - posó sus tristes ojos sobre nosotros – quiero presentarles a mi hermano.

-¿El tío Akatski? – Preguntó Rui dejando de llorar, eso hizo reír a papá.

-Sí, Rui, vamos a ir a saludar al tío Akatski.

Fuimos al cementerio como papá dijo que lo haríamos, el camino fue algo silencioso, sólo podía oírse la voz de Rui haciéndole toda clase de preguntas a papá, lo llevaba en brazos en el metro, habíamos encontramos un vagón vació así que nos sentamos todos juntos. Rui preguntaba muchas cosas sobre el hermano de papá, que qué color era su favorito, que cual era su comida favorita, que qué recordaba más de él, que cómo era su cara, que quién de los dos era más alto… Al principio pensé que no era correcto que le preguntara todas esas cosas, pero luego, noté que papá contestaba complacido de que él preguntara, como si quisiera hablar de eso, como si realmente necesitara hablar de su hermano Akatski, como si quisiera que Rui y todos nosotros supiéramos de él.

-¿Es por eso que no les agrada saber sobre el incendio de Kyoto? – Preguntó Mao mirando hacia un punto muerto en la ventana – en verano será el aniversario número veintiuno… - Mao preguntó lo que a mí me dio miedo preguntar.

-Es por eso, Mao – Contestó papá mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Rui. Noté que el abuelo y mamá miraban hacia el vacío.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio, mamá y yo nos quedamos algo más rezagados en la caminata hacia la tumba, no pude evitar recordar ciertas cosas, cosas que sentí deseos de aclarar ¿Qué era realmente la verdad de nuestra familia? ¿La muerte de un familiar? ¿Se quedaba sólo en eso?

-¿Él también te culpó…? – Pregunté en un susurro, quería que sólo ella me escuchara.

-Lo hizo… - contestó mamá de igual forma.

-¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

-No lo preguntes – contestó ella levantando el cuello para mirarme - ¿Qué importancia tiene un final frente a lo que fue la historia? Cómo terminó ya no importa, lo que ahora importa es todo lo que fue antes de eso – tomó mi mano – no le recuerdes el final a tu padre, él no necesita más de eso.

Mientras caminábamos, mis ojos se pegaron a la espalda de mi padre, de pronto, sentí todo el peso y el dolor que él había estado guardando para sí durante todos esos años. Se sintió triste, todo nuestro alrededor se volvió melancólico. La pena de papá se nos fue trasmitida, de cierta forma me sentí feliz de que él hubiese decidido confiar en nosotros, que hubiese mostrado su interior, su secreto. Pero su pena me pareció tan inmensa que sentí imposible que fuese posible apaciguarla algún día, sentí que no había forma, y me pareció angustiante que papá tuviese que vivir con ellos hasta el final de sus días.

Papá nos presentó a los tres frente a la tumba, traía una sonrisa melancólica, pero de cierta forma pareciera que había más tranquilidad en él. Luego lo presentó a él y se disculpó frente a la tumba por la tardía presentación. Mamá colocó flores y él abuelo se quedó viendo la tumba de su hijo perdido.

-Lleva el apellido de la abuela – dije mirando el nombre en la lápida.

-Hace tiempo no fui un buen padre para los gemelos – contestó el abuelo Ren - tu padre no ha utilizado mi apellido durante toda su vida – una sonrisa torcida se escapó de sus labios, no parecía orgulloso de lo que decía.

-¿Viajabas mucho?

-Algo así – contestó con desgana.

-¿El tío Akatski no quiso llevar el apellido del abuelo…? – Preguntó Mao algo dudosa de que fuese una pregunta adecuada.

-Él hubiese querido – dijo papá – es sólo… que murió antes de poder hacerlo.

Los ojos de mi padre eran desoladores, él no tuvo que decirlo, pero lo supe, el dolor por la muerte de esa persona estaba tal cual como hace veinte años atrás, no se había disipado, era una espina clavada en su corazón, una espina que ni siquiera el amor de mamá y el nuestro podrían arrancar, porque su hermano gemelo había sido una parte de su alma, y su alma había sido arrancada, llevándose para siempre una parte de su felicidad. La verdad no pronunciada me aplastó totalmente, me ahogó, aunque la buscase en cada rincón del planeta, yo jamás seré capaz de encontrar una cura para su dolor… No existe.

**XXXIII**

Soy Suke. Al otro día fui a ver a Yune, vimos la tele, no le conté nada.

-¿Le dijiste a Rui que Mao debía leerle esa historia mientras nosotros escuchábamos? – Pregunté suavemente sin despegar mis ojos de la televisión.

-… Lo hice – respondió luego de un rato.

-Ya veo…

-No podía decírtelo – parecía lamentarlo, no hubo la necesidad de preguntar quién se lo había contado – no me correspondía a mí decírtelo, pero quería que lo supieras.

-Así que te metiste en la cabeza de mi padre…

-Yo sólo…

-Entiendo – la interrumpí.

-Suke…

-…Te lo agradezco.

**XXXIV**

Tengo dieciséis años, mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke. Conocer la verdad tras la puerta me ha hecho ver a papá con ojos diferentes, ahora veo detalles en él que antes no notaba, la forma en la que a veces mira el vació, cómo a veces mira hacia su costado esperando ver a alguien, la forma en que mira su reflejo en el espejo, cómo si no fuera él, cómo si esperara que el que está al frente fuese alguien más…

Volví a recordar el día en que era niño y lo vi llorar… ya no tengo dudas de por qué mama se alteró tanto, ni de por qué me culpó, ni de por qué corrió a consolar a papá… ya no tenía dudas de por qué él había llorado… Fue por mi culpa, porque mis palabras lo habían lastimado, porque yo le hice recordar al hermano que había perdido y que jamás podría recuperar… Yo fui quien hizo llorar a mi padre.

**XXXV**

Soy Suke. Las cosas en La Asociación se están complicando, en estos días he tenido un par de encuentros con enemigos, pero a diferencia de otros compañeros yo he salido bien parado, las cosas se están poniendo crudas, el otro día mataron a un sujeto. El abuelo se enteró de ello y está más insistente que nunca con el tema de mi abandono, sin embargo, no he sido al único al cual a cargoseado con ello, el otro día Yamamoto-San me llamó a su oficina, me habló de la crudeza de ese lugar y de que quizás no era tan adecuado que yo siguiese ahí. Mi respuesta fue gritarle que dejara de ser una marioneta de mi abuelo.

**XXXVI**

Soy Suke. Quizás las cosas se están yendo un poco de control, hubo un gran ataque en el centro comercial y Yune salió herida de ello, un maldito desgraciado la atacó por la espalda. Por supuesto que me encargué de él en ese mismo lugar, ahora está en la prisión de La Asociación, no obstante, eso no quita que Yune haya caído herida. Ahora tiene un yeso en su pierna izquierda, está en cama y más gritona y exasperante que nunca, no aguanta esta incapacitada para ayudar en batalla. Y la entiendo, creo que yo estaría igual de enfadado con el mundo.

**XXXVII**

Soy Suke. Yamamoto mantiene a mi abuelo al tanto de todo, volvió a increparme, yo traté de huir, pero él me siguió hasta lo más recóndito del templo. Le grite que me tenía harto, que lo superara y que lo aceptara porque no había forma de hacerme cambiar de opinión. Entonces me miró serio y con algo de resignación dijo que lo hiciera por mi padre, yo me enojé más ¿Por qué tenía que meterlo a él? Entonces soltó que estaba preocupado por él, que el hecho de que yo abriera mi mundo a La Asociación le traía malos recuerdos y que le hacía revivir viejos temores, me dijo que papá vivía alerta por mi causa, con un constante miedo de que a mí me fuese a pasar algo. Entonces yo reclamé que era mentira, porque papá no me decía nada, pero él dijo que él jamás me diría nada, porque no quería interferir en mis decisiones, porque decía que hacer eso solo traía cosas malas. Yo le pregunté por qué y no me respondió. Le dije que me negaba rotundamente, me niego a abandonar La asociación.

**XXXVIII**

¿Tiene algún sentido decir quién soy en una situación como esta? Mi mundo acaba de ladearse, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Fue de la nada… no entiendo como las cosas concluyeron en algo como esto.

Fui a investigar un lugar sospechoso junto al equipo especial de la asociación, Yune no fue, aún está lastimada. No me centraré en detalles y descripciones, el grano del asunto es que nos encontramos con quién aparentemente era el cabecilla tras todos aquellos ataques que había recibido la asociación en el último tiempo. Tuvimos un encuentro duro, no estaba solo, nosotros éramos varios, pero la cosa terminó por salirse de control, vi a uno de mis compañeros morir y a otros los vi huir… En cuanto a mí, a mí me atraparon como a un idiota. Demás está decir que me apalearon.

El líder se llamaba Usui Hayato, su apariencia era la de un hombre en la década de los treinta, era rubio de ojos azules, tenía la voz grave, media alrededor del metro setenta y cinco, era delgado y vestía de traje y corbata. Lo recuerdo bien, si fuera tan talentoso como mi padre estoy seguro que podría hacer un retrato de él, jamás se me olvidará su rostro, jamás se me olvidará nada que lo identifique.

Usui Hayato era un ser particular, un espécimen dentro de los especímenes, tenía dos habilidades, nunca jamás se había visto eso, pero él las tenía, podía mover cosas a voluntad con solo desearlo y su cuerpo era un conductor eléctrico. No sé en qué clasificación podría entrar.

Ese hombre me mantuvo preso porque quería saber qué tan interesante podía ser el movimiento de La Asociación ante un problema como ese, era una provocación, una incitación al enfrentamiento. Pero esa noche no llegaron hombres de la compañía, esa noche llegó papá. Me sentí tan feliz cuando lo vi, fue como si de un momento a otro todos mis problemas se hubiesen acabado, me sentí sumamente seguro con su presencia. Me siento estúpido.

Mi padre derribó a todos los subordinados de Usui sin ningún problema, estaba furioso después de haber visto los moretones en mi cara. Luego de eso lo primero que hizo fue liberarme, iba a sacarme de ahí, pero entonces Usui Hayato apareció y le dijo que era el líder y que él había dado la orden de retenerme. Papá se enojó, se enojó mucho, se abalanzó contra él y comenzaron una batalla. Ese se presentó porque se había interesado en papá, le dijo: "Eres maravilloso", y pude oler la codicia en su voz. Creo que papá también lo hizo, porque se volvió más agresivo. Entre en pánico por unos segundo, pensé: ¿Acaso mi miedo de que llegara alguien que quisiera a mi padre se cumplió? Sentí que debía hacer algo, no me había quedado en La Asociación luchando y entrenando para mirar, debía hacer algo, debía protegerlo. Así que lo intenté. Pero me sacaron de su batalla tal cual alguien saca un insecto, y lo comprendí, yo era un estorbo, no ayudaba, perjudicaba. Y me sentí estúpido ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo?

La batalla se volvió brutal, jamás había visto algo más asombroso que eso, los ataques venían y venían con tanta velocidad que no podía seguirles el paso. Él lugar comenzó a derrumbarse y de pronto se volvió difícil para mí permanecer ahí. Logré pasar unos cuantos inconvenientes, pero mi atención estaba tan perdida en esa batalla que me distraje, un pedazo de concreto estuvo a punto de caer sobre mi cabeza, sin embargo, chocó con la nada antes de tocarme. No entendí lo que estaba pasando sino hasta que sentí el grito de Mao, se las había arreglado para escabullirse junto a Yune, quien asombrosamente había llegado hasta ahí con una pierna enyesada.

Nos cubrimos con el campo de energía de Mao y seguimos contemplando lo que pasaba, papá nos miró y grito que nos marcháramos, en eso aprovecharon de impactarlo, la lucha estaba tan al límite que la más mínima distracción tenía un costo. Yune dijo que nos marcháramos, que mi padre se ocuparía de ello, pero no quise, me negaba a pensar que era un inútil, sentí que debía permanecer atento en caso de que él me necesitara. Me arrepiento tanto.

Ese hombre dijo cosas como que sería ventajoso tener a papá trabajando para él, eso me hizo explotar, no me importó nada, no evalué la situación, me salí del campo de energía de Mao y me fui en picada contra ese hombre. Realmente pensé que podría hacer algo, no dimensioné lo patético que podía llegar a ser, no fui capaz de hacer nada, todo lo contrario, lo arruiné todo, llevé la situación a un punto en que mi padre me tuvo que defender arriesgándose a sí mismo, le dieron un ataque feroz. Me paralicé. Luego ese hombre lo elevó en el aire con su poder. No hice nada. Papá estaba herido, sus músculos estaban entumecidos por la electricidad. Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubiese tenido que protegerme. Mis ojos se abrieron como ostras, escuché la voz de ese hombre en el aire: "Si no fueras padre, no serías tan estúpido". Entonces, sin piedad, le lanzó un ataque tan intenso que hizo que la energía me lanzara lejos.

Me golpee la cabeza, escuche un grito horrible de Mao, mi vista aún no estaba bien, veía todo blanco por la intensidad de la luz de ese ataque, trate de ponerme de pie, vi que Mao corría gritando "Papá", estaba llorando, me desespere, así que me eche a correr, mi vista se arregló en el camino. Cuando llegué vi a Mao de rodillas junto a papá, estaba tirado en los escombros con los ojos cerrados, Mao estaba llorando mientras lo llamaba sin parar. Miré a mí alrededor, Usui se había ido, Yune había llegado junto a nosotros, Mao movía el cuerpo de papá, lo movía de forma brusca y lo llamaba, pero no respondía. Entonces Yune dijo algo que hizo que dejara de respirar: "No tiene pulso". Me quedé helado escuchando los gritos de Mao, no podía mover mi cuerpo, mis ojos estaba fijos en el cuerpo demacrado de mi padre.

-¡Mao, Mao! – Gritó Yune tratando de calmarla - ¡Recuerda el conejo de Rui, recuerda lo que hiciste con el conejo!

De inmediato puso sus manos sobre el pecho de papá y pareció enfocar toda su energía en ese punto, Yune le daba apoyo, yo estaba mudo, estático en mi lugar, Mao suplicaba, todavía puedo oír su voz diciendo: "Funciona, funciona, funciona, te lo ruego, funciona". Hasta que finalmente un resplandor salió de sus manos y entró en el cuerpo de papá. Yune comprobó si estaba vivo.

-¡Lo conseguiste, Mao! – Exclamó - ¡Salvaste a tu padre, reviviste a tu padre!

Mao rompió a llorar, yo caí de rodillas, aún no podía decir nada…

Más tarde llegó Makoto y se lo llevó a La Asociación. Cuando nosotros llegamos el resto de mi familia ya estaba ahí, nos quedamos esperando que alguien nos dijera algo. Finalmente Yamamoto-San salió a dar las noticias. Él dijo: "La habilidad de su hija es la única razón de que esté vivo, su estado es crítico… está en coma, el medico dice que será difícil que despierte"

Jamás olvidaré el grito desesperado de mi madre.

**XXXIX**

Papá está estable, pero sigue sin despertar. Han pasado tres días desde el incidente y mamá quiere llevárselo a casa, dice que conseguirá a personas para que se ocupen de su estado y que instalará todo lo necesario para que sea como si nunca hubiese salido de ese edificio.

El abuelo dice que no es mi culpa, que debo calmarme. Pero no es así, es mi culpa, recuerdo todas las advertencias del abuelo, finalmente él había tenido toda la razón, quizás… si yo hubiese escuchado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

**XL**

Nos trajimos a papá a casa, habilitamos una pieza en el primer piso, instalamos un catre clínico, dijeron que no podía estar en una cama normal. Lo trajeron en un vehículo especial, pero hubo problemas para subirlo debido a las escaleras del templo, tuvimos que hacerlo de noche, nos ayudaron personas de La Asociación, aunque para ser sincero no los quería ahí. Cuando terminaron, ese cuarto se veía tal cual su cuarto en el área de salud de La Asociación, papá llegó con un montón de máquinas de las cuales no podía despegarse, seguía habiendo una mascarilla en su cara, agujas en sus brazos, una sonda en su abdomen y otras para orinar y defecar. Era un hombre postrado, incapacitado para hacer algo por sí mismo, no podía ni respirar por sí mismo, ni mucho menos abrir los ojos. No era ni la sombra del hombre que alguna vez había sido. Y eso era culpa mía.

**XLI**

Le encendí una vela y un incienso al tío Akatski y oré frente a su altar. Le pedí que por favor no se llevara a su hermano, le dije que sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin él y que sabía que seguramente lo estaba extrañando, pero le suplique que tuviera compasión de nosotros y que no se lo llevara con él. Lloré frente a su fotografía suplicándole que no se lo llevara.

**XLII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. No ha habido ninguna novedad con papá, todo sigue igual. No obstante, ha habido una novedad en la casa.

Desde que papá cayó en coma profundo nadie se ha ocupado del templo, dejamos que las visitas vengan y oren, pero no vendemos ningún tipo de suvenir ni damos la suerte, tampoco hay nadie que ayude en caso de que alguien necesite algo, de hecho, teníamos hasta un letrero que avisaba la situación. Por eso me pareció extraño que un hombre pasara tanto tiempo de pie junto al árbol sagrado incluso cuando había nieve. Lo había visto desde la ventana de mi cuarto, pensé que se iría, pero pasaron dos horas y él continuaba ahí. Así que bajé, el abuelo estaba en la sala ayudando a Rui a hacer su tarea y mamá preparaba té en la cocina, me preguntaron dónde iba y dije que iba y volvía. Caminé en dirección a ese hombre con las manos en los bolsillos, él seguía con sus ojos fijos en un punto del viejo árbol, era alto y de cabellera negra, traía un bolso consigo, me pareció algo sospechoso.

-Disculpe, si está esperando a algún encargado del templo está perdiendo su tiempo, el templo está abandonado temporalmente – le dije con voz indiferente esperando que quisiera marcharse, pero él giró su cuello hacia mí, sus negros ojos se clavaron en mí, pareció examinarme de pies a cabeza - ¿Me ha oído?

-Suke – él dijo mi apodo como si lo hubiese dicho mil veces en toda su vida, me sorprendió – tu madre está en casa ¿No? – no me dio tiempo de responder, me lanzó su bolso obligándome a atraparlo, cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba caminando hacia mi casa – se amable con tus mayores y lleva el bolso – comentó como si nada, su estupor ante mi sorpresa me dejaba aún más sorprendido.

Él avanzó con paso seguro hasta mi casa mientras yo lo seguí cargando el bolso que me había arrojado, empecé a preguntarle que quién carajo era y de dónde conocía mi nombre y a mi madre, pero me ignoró por completo, se desvió de la dirección de la puerta principal y tomo el atajo que llevaba directamente hacia la sala como si se lo conociera de toda la vida, le grite que no avanzara más y que me respondiera las preguntas que le había hecho, pero sólo dijo: "Al rato" y siguió caminando, quise detenerlo, pero me esquivó, se sacó los zapatos antes de pisar el pasillo de afuera, el shoji estaba un poco abierto para que circulara el aire, así que no tuvo barreras para entrar en la casa, el primero en verlo fue mi abuelo, se quedó pasmado mientras que el intruso lo miró con un rostro sereno.

-¡Te dije que te detuvieras! – Gruñí agarrándolo del hombro cuando Rui exclamó: "Intruso".

Luego sentí un estruendo, mamá estaba en el umbral de la otra puerta, había dejado caer la bandeja de té que acababa de preparar y tenía las manos sobre su boca - ¿Qué tal…? – la voz del hombre se había vuelto tímida, los ojos de mamá se humedecieron completamente, yo iba a decir algo, pero de pronto ella se echó a correr hacia el recién llegado y se aferró a él en un abrazo, rompió a llorar y las piernas le flaquearon, ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre el tatami, mi madre se había desarmado en los brazos de ese desconocido que ahora mostraba un rostro melancólico mientras la abrazaba y consolaba, yo miré a mi abuelo buscando una explicación, pero él parecía estar solucionando algo consigo mismo. Mao llegó corriendo cuando sintió el llanto de mamá.

Cuando mamá se calmó, explicó que ese hombre era su mejor amigo, su nombre era Sou Inuyasha, hace muchos años se había marchado a Norte América y había formado una familia, no se veían el uno al otro desde que él había tomado el avión al extranjero, aunque habían mantenido cierto contacto. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que estaba en Japón, mucho menos sabía que iría a visitarlos.

-No vengo a visitarlos, vengo a quedarme – soltó como si una negativa hubiese estado prohibida – hable con Sasa y me contó todo lo que pasó. Esta familia ha perdido su protección y ahora se encuentran vulnerables, me encargaré de protegerlos hasta que él pueda volver a cumplir esa labor.

-Espera… - iba a decir algo, pero mamá me interrumpió.

-Gracias – soltó acariciándole la mejilla con demasiada familiaridad.

-Será bueno tenerte aquí, Sou – dijo el abuelo, sus ojos se encontraron de una forma extraña – me parece adecuado.

Luego cenamos, todos conversaron como si nada, mis hermanos le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre el país que había abandonado y su familia, yo era el único en silencio.

-Ha sido un largo viaje, estoy cansado.

-Te prepararé un baño.

-Sí, creo que me dormiré de inmediato – contestó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Dónde dormirá? – Preguntó Rui.

-En mi cuarto, desde luego – dijo Sou – sigue en el mismo lugar ¿No?

-Oh, sí… - mamá desvió la vista hacia mí de forma nerviosa.

Luego supe por qué, el intruso se había alojado en mi pieza, había instalado un futon cerca de mi cama y había dejado sus cosas tiradas por ahí como si ese realmente fuese su cuarto. Él sólo dijo: "Este fue mi cuarto primero", al parecer, él había vivido ahí antes de que yo naciera. Me enfadó un poco, pero lo dejé pasar, necesitaba aclarar algo con él lo antes posible.

-Sou-san, no es necesario que se quede en esta casa – él acababa de quitarse la polera para dormir, me miró esperando que yo le dijera el por qué, así que lo hice – no necesitamos de su protección, yo me encargaré de proteger a mi familia – él se quedó callado unos segundo y arrojó la polera sobre una silla.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le respondí que no había pasado tanto desde que cumplí dieciséis - ¿Y en qué mundo se supone que un chico de tu edad debería tener ese peso sobre sí?

-Yo soy perfectamente capaz de… - me interrumpió

-El punto no es si eres capaz o no, el punto es que no debes hacerlo.

-Ya soy mayor – insistí.

-Sí, claro, lo mismo decía tu padre a su familia – respondió apoyándose sobre el escritorio – y ya vez cómo terminó.

-¡No hables de él! – Subí un poco el tono de la voz, me molestó que hablara así de él – tú no sabes nada de mi padre.

-¿Sabías que cuando tenía tu edad tu padre se hizo cargo de su madre y hermano? – me sorprendió – cómo tú, él decía que ya estaba grande para eso, lo dejaron tomar más responsabilidades de las que podía cargar, y debido a eso pensó que podía seguir echando carga ilimitada sobre su espalda – me miró sereno – por convencerse de que él podría protegerlos a todos él hizo cosas que terminaron destruyendo una parte de él.

-¿Tú sabes de…? – Me sorprendió de que él también supiese sobre el pasado de papá.

-Siempre he creído que los problemas de tu padre comenzaron con ese pequeño permiso – me lanzó una pequeña sonrisa burlona – debes estar idiota si piensas que te voy a dejar cometer el mismo error.

-No necesito que tú…

-Que yo te cuide, lo sé, lo sé – respondió como si le hablara una mosca, ese tipo me estaba desesperando, se metió en el futon ignorando que yo me había molestado.

-¡Yo me encargaré de mi familia, así que puedes irte de aquí mañana mismo! – exclamé fuerte.

-¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien, Daisuke? – Me miró con ojos inexpresivos, debo admitir que me asustó – por supuesto que no – iba a decir algo, pero el continuó - ¿Te imaginas asesinando a alguien? – mi cuerpo tembló y por reflejo retrocedí hasta el umbral de la puerta ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? – tú jamás serías capaz de algo así, y con un alma tan limpia como esa, es imposible que seas capaz de proteger a esta familia frente al enemigo que tienes en frente – se acomodó en el futon como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese algo trivial – no puedes proteger este lugar pensando en que no te ensuciarás las manos. No estás capacitado – se tapó con el cobertor – apaga la luz, por favor – no fui capaz de decir nada más. Esa perspectiva me aterró.

**XLIII**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años y soy el mayor de tres hermanos. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarlos a ellos y al resto de mi familia. No confió en ese hombre, no confió en lo absoluto, tenía planeado en platicar con mamá sobre ello, pero ella se ve engatusada por él, realmente está maravillada con que él ande por aquí, y eso no hace más que irritarme más. Ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de entrar al cuarto de papá y pedirle permiso para quedarse, es verdad que no le responderá ni nada, pero él sigue siendo el hombre principal de esta casa y merece ese respeto.

Hable con Yune sobre esto, antes solía apoyarme, pero desde que hablo con su padre dice que debo tomármelo con calma, que confié en él, mal que mal había atravesado la mitad del planeta sólo para venir a cuidarnos. Yamamoto-San la convención diciendo que confiaba plenamente en él y que no conocía una mejor persona que pudiese hacerse cargo de nosotros ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Acaso todos lo conocían? ¡Koishikawa-san también vino a saludarlo! Detesto que todos se vean tan contentos a su alrededor. Mao dice que está más tranquila, el abuelo ya ni siquiera se preocupa de darse una vuelta por la noche, e incluso Rui ha dejado de llorar por los rincones y ocupa los tiempos que ocupaba para jugar con papá jugando con ese sujeto.

-Él tiene un hijo de la edad de Rui, por eso se ve tan contento jugando con él – me dijo el abuelo cuando me vio verlos en el jardín jugando con nieve.

-Entonces que se vaya a jugar con su hijo y no con uno ajeno – contesté de mal humor.

-No te agrada ni un poco – rió él.

-A ti tampoco – lo acuse – he visto que le esquivas la mirada.

-Lo mío es diferente, Suke – suspiró y luego siguió con su charla – relájate, están en buenas manos.

-Es un aparecido, jamás nadie había dicho nada de su existencia y él habla de papá como sí lo conociera mejor que nadie – noté una sonrisa decaída en mi abuelo – está diciendo mentiras como que a mi edad papá se hizo cargo de la casa y que…

-No es mentira – me sorprendió – Teo lo hizo... se hizo cargo de su madre y su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tu abuela enfermó, las deudas llegaron y comenzaron a faltar las cosas…

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas tú? – Recriminé.

-¿No te lo dije? – Me miró sereno – no fui un buen padre – nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato, la imagen de mi abuelo desligado de papá me parecía inimaginable.

-Aun así no confió en él – repliqué molesto – no entiendo como tú sí.

-Simple, porque tengo claro que él te protegerá a ti y a tus hermanos como si fuesen sus propios hijos – eso me irritó – después de tus padres, nadie más en el mundo podría protegerlos mejor que Sou.

Lo dijo con seguridad, pero seguía sin creer, para mi él era sólo un intruso que tramaba algo, él trataba a las personas de esta casa como si fuesen algo suyo, actuaba como si lo que le pertenecía a papá le perteneciese a él, no tenía ningún respeto hacia mi padre, hablaba de él cuando no podía defenderse de sus palabras, para mí, Sou Inuyasha no era más que un sujeto buscando su mejor momento para atacar, no despegaría mis ojos de él por nada de este mundo. Protegeré esta casa de la sucia presencia de ese intruso.

**XLIX**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, estoy por terminar primero de preparatoria. La misma madrugada en que escribí lo anterior, Sou Inuyasha se despertó en medio de la noche, lo había sentido inquieto en los sueños, así que me desvelé vigilándolo, pensé que quizás haría algún movimiento, y no me equivoqué. Fingí que dormía mientras veía a ese hombre con los ojos bien abiertos en el futon, se sentó y pasó su mano derecha desde su frente hacia su nuca, estaba intranquilo. Vi que giraba el cuello hacia mí, así que cerré los ojos rápidamente, pasó un rato y lo sentí moverse, cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya no estaba. Me incorporé algo desesperado ¿Qué pretendía? Estaba seguro que esa noche haría su movimiento. Salí de la cama y lo seguí, antes de salir de mi habitación vi su cabeza bajando por las escaleras, fue un alivio, por lo menos no se metería con mis hermanos. Baje con cuidado cuando él abandonó las escaleras, pensé que quizás podía colarse al cuarto de mamá. Iba a matarlo si siquiera se atrevía a tocar la manija de su puerta, lo juro. Pero él no fue en esa dirección, él siguió de largo por el pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta de papá. Eso me aterró todavía más ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? ¿Iba a atacarlo mientras todos dormían? Claro, todo el tiempo ese fue su plan, creo que mis cabellos se erizaron de enfado, me puse tenso en mi escondite, él estaba parado frente a la puerta, pero no hacía nada, parecía estar solucionando algo consigo mismo, pensé que quizás estaba dudando de lo que iba a hacer, pero entonces abrió la puerta y entró.

Me apresuré a llegar al umbral, intenté que mis pies fuesen mudos, mi ventaja era la sorpresa y no podía desperdiciar aquello, me pegué a la pared con la respiración y el corazón agitado, mi mano derecha estaba acumulando el agua necesaria para deshacerme de él de un solo golpe, estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre él cuando oí su voz.

-No se suponía que nuestro reencuentro fuese de esta forma… - el tono sonó melancólico - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mao-chan no te hubiese salvado? - ¿Eso era una recriminación? – Nos hubiéramos vuelto olvido… - él sonaba triste, mi mano bajó lentamente – no se suponía que nuestro encuentro fuese de esta forma… - repitió algo bajo – despierta, Teo – él se lo dijo tal cual yo se lo pedía todos los días – despierta…

Me fui. Regresé a la cama. Sou reapareció luego de un rato y volvió a meterse al futon. Yo me quedé otro rato mirando al techo, ahora tenía otra resolución con respecto a ese hombre. Me di cuenta… de que él no estaba comportándose como si las cosas de papá fuesen suyas, me di cuenta que en verdad, Sou Inuyasha estaba cuidando todo aquello precioso y dorado para papá, para que cuando él despertara, esas cosas siguieran siendo tan preciosas y doradas como el día en que él se durmió. Me di cuenta, que tanto como yo, él estaba anhelando su regreso.

Necesito empezar de cero con él.

**XLV**

Soy Suke. Creo que Sou ya se había acostumbrado a mi mala cara, porque cuando llegué de clases y lo invité a jugar video juegos se quedó parado por un rato sin decirme nada, tuve que repetírselo para que se animara. Mi pieza tenía televisor, así que jugamos ahí, le dejé escoger el juego, creo que no me sorprendió mucho que escogiera el más sangriento de todos. Hacía calor, así que dejamos la ventana abierta al tope. Todo iba bien, nos insultamos mutuamente en modo de juego, pensé que le ganaría en un dos por tres, pero había que admitir que era bastante bueno. Me dijo que su hijo mayor tenía trece años y que siempre jugaban ese juego, le pregunté si no los echaba de menos y me dijo: "A cada minuto". Iba a preguntarle otra cosa, ya ni siquiera me acuerdo qué, cuando sin aviso me agarró de la ropa y me jaló hacia el rincón, me alejó del lado de la ventana y luego salto por ella, escuché un grito de mujer, me apresuré a ver qué había pasado y con pánico me di cuenta de que Sou y Yune habían caído en las flores de mamá, pero lo peor, era que él la tenía del cuello.

-¡Qué rayos estás haciendo! – Chillé cuando salte por la ventana - ¡Suéltala, idiota! – Chillé jalándolo hacia atrás al ver que Yune se estaba poniendo morada.

-¡Estaba espiando por la ventana! – Gruñó él.

-¡Estás matando a mi mejor amiga, imbécil! – Grité y él la soltó de inmediato.

-¡Yune, Yune! – me apresuré a ver cómo estaba, estaba tosiendo y recuperando los colores - ¿Estás bien? ¿Yune? – me preocupé, ella trató de asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Si es tú amiga por qué espía por la ventana! – Exclamó Sou con algo de nerviosismo mientras intentaba echarle aire con la mano a Yune - ¿Te siente mejor? – por suerte se veía preocupado.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad por cómo se estaban llevando – dijo Yune cuando al fin pudo hablar – no pensé que estaría alerta en todo momento.

-Por supuesto que voy a estarlo, a eso vine – se quejó él – no vuelvas a llegar de forma sospechosa, no soy adivino para saber quién es el bueno y el malo.

-Claro, sólo te lanzas al ataque y ya – murmuré aún molesto.

-Sí, lo siento, lo siento – soltó con ligera indiferencia mientras ayudaba a Yune a levantarse, incluso le sacudió las ramas, creo que en serio se sentía mal.

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿No tenías una cita o algo así? – Le pregunté quitándole unas ramas del cabello.

-No preguntes sobre eso – respondió molesta buscando algo en el suelo.

-Lo golpeaste ¿No? – Me reí.

-¡Cállate! – Gritó de mal humor recogiendo una caja algo mal trecha - Sou-san – lo llamó ella al ver que se estaba yendo, él la miró – traje estás rosquillas para comérmelas con Suke, pero en vista de que está siendo tan buen guardián, creo que se merece algunas – me dio risa, lo trató como a un perro, él también lo notó, puso mala cara, pero pasó de ello.

-Lo siento, no como rosquillas.

-¿Eh~? – Pareció defraudada – bueno, está bien – Sou se iba yendo así que me habló a mí – después de tu papá, es el segundo hombre que me rechaza una rosquilla.

-¿Qué? –Sou se había parado en seco.

-No… yo… se lo decía a Suke – contestó algo nerviosa de su reacción.

-Lo sé – dijo como si nada, luego me habló a mí - ¿Tu papá no come rosquillas? – Di una negativa y su cara pareció iluminarse por un momento – bien – dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Estaba feliz? – Me preguntó Yune mirándome.

-Eso creo – respondí mirándola con la misma cara extrañada que ella.

**XLVI**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke. Como dejé de ir a La Asociación, Yune me dijo que le pidiera a Sou que me ayudara a entrenar, así que lo hice, el pareció contento, creo que estaba aburrido de no hacer nada productivo. Partió por preguntarme qué habilidades tenía y cómo las había estado entrenando. Le hablé de Tanaka sensei, de lo que me había enseñado papá y del equipo especial de la asociación. Dijo que como papá me había entrenado era seguro que ya sabía todo lo básico sobre como dominar mi tipo de habilidad, así que era mejor enfocarse en mejorar la base de cualquier luchador.

-Intenta darme un golpe en la cara sin usar tus habilidades.

Pensé que sería fácil, pero no lo conseguí en todo el día.

**XLVII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, me dicen Suke. Ayer vino un médico a examinar a papá, dijo que no había cambios. No obstante no me desanimé, Akito está seguro de que despertará, confió en lo que dice. A todo esto, Akito es Sou, la explicación del nombre es una larga historia, pero el punto es que prefiere que lo llame así. Hemos seguido entrenando, ya pasé lo del golpe en la cara, ahora se supone que debo quitarle un pañuelo, pero en esta ocasión él tiene permitido golpearme, cosa que antes no hacía.

**XLVIII**

Soy Daisuke o Suke. Ayer conseguí quitarle el pañuelo, así que hoy pasamos a otra cosa, era yo quien no tenía que dejar que me quitara el pañuelo, los golpes de ambos lados estaban absolutamente permitidos, pero no las habilidades. Iba todo bien, yo había podido esquivarlo con éxito, aunque ya había logrado quitarme el pañuelo siete veces, me negaba a rendirme, así que lo seguimos intentando, estaba realmente cansado de perder, creo que mi molestia hizo que me moviera mejor, Akito hizo varios trucos trampa y aun así no consiguió quitarme el pañuelo, se lo tomó más en serio, pero de cualquier forma se le estaba haciendo difícil, debo admitir que eso me hacía sentir bien. La cosa es, que se puso más rudo, y cuando volví a esquivar uno de sus movimientos se movió rápido para pegarme una patada por detrás, en ese segundo me resigné, sabía que me pegaría, sin embargo la patada nunca llegó.

-¡Ey, no hagas trampa, dijimos que sin habilidades! – Gruñó, me di vuelta y me di cuenta que tenía el pantalón mojado.

-No hice nada.

-¡Sí, claro! ¿Y cómo crees que me mojé el pantalón?

-¿No alcanzaste a ir al baño? – Me burlé.

-¡Con trampa no va a funcionar! – Exclamó molesto, yo le alegué que no había hecho nada, él me gritó de nuevo que era un tramposo y, de repente, intentó golpearme en el pecho, había sido rápido y muy sobre mí, así que tampoco iba a alcanzar a esquivarlo, pero para nuestra sorpresa no me tocó, sino que agua bloqueó el paso de su puño antes de que me tocara - ¡Lo hiciste otra vez!

-¡Yo no hice nada! – Exclamé perplejo - ¡Lo juro!

Así que hicimos un experimento, me obligó a cubrirme los ojos con una tela y no dijo lo que haría, pasó un rato y lo escuché quejarse, al igual que escuché "splash" de agua, pasó un rato y ya me sentí aburrido, así que me levante la venda, justo en ese momento vi como una piedra iba directamente a mi cara, pero en un segundo agua apareció en frente y la freno, mire al suelo, habían más piedras, Akito había estado lanzándolas hacia mí.

-Es oficial – suspiró acercándose a mí – tienes un escudo, tu cuerpo se defiende por si solo sin que tengas que dar una orden – yo me mostré sorprendido de ello, eso jamás había pasado antes - ¿No te habían atacado desde lo que pasó con tu padre? – Me preguntó, yo lo pensé, tenía razón – es probable que todo aquello haya activado esa parte oculta – me sonrió – ponte contento, vas a ser realmente increíble.

-¡¿Cómo papá?! – me sentí emocionado.

-¿Tu papá no tiene un escudo, o no? – Preguntó levantando un ceja, yo lo pensé, no, no lo tenía – entonces no, no serás como él – me sentí ligeramente decepcionado – serás mejor – me sorprendió, luego se volteó, lo siguiente me dejó un poco más atónito – como Akatski…

**XLIX**

Soy Suke. El entrenamiento sigue, ahora Yune también me ayuda, ambos me atacan en conjunto. Akito dice que a pesar de tener el escudo no debó confiarme, el golpe correcto con la fuerza correcta podía traspasar la barrera natural, así que de igual forma dijo que debía entrenarla. Ahora ellos tenían permitido de usar sus habilidades conmigo.

**L**

Soy Suke. Hoy no hubo entrenamiento porque Akito se enteró que la próxima semana era semana de exámenes finales, me obligó a pegar mi cara en los libros y mamá se lo agradeció. Mientras estudiaba ocurrió algo curioso, Akito estaba en el cuarto, como un niño, leía historietas, pero de repente sentí que me miraba, lo ignoré, pero cuando la mirada se volvió insistente fue imposible "¿Qué?", le solté, y él dijo: "Nada", y volvió a pegar su vista en la historieta, pero luego volvió a hablar, "Es sólo que… siempre había querido conocerte". Lo miré, él no me estaba mirando. "Pudiste venir de visita", le dije, "No era tan fácil", respondió, "¿En quince años no tuviste dinero suficiente para devolverte?", me burlé, "No se trata de eso…", su voz sonó melancólica. Luego se paró y dejó que estudiara a solas.

**LI**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años. Cuando me aburría de estudiar me escapaba a caminar por ahí, mamá no me decía nada, creía que era bueno que respirara un poco. En una de esas caminatas terminé en el taller de papá, me sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta, así que entré, me encontré con Akito registrando cuadros. Se asustó un poco, pero luego siguió con lo suyo, se detuvo en el cuadro de una mujer de ojos marrones, pareció melancólico.

-Papá siempre pinta a esa mujer – le dije. Desde que recuerdo, que de vez en cuando veo a mi padre pintando a esa mujer en sus lienzos.

-Ella era como su hermana mayor – dijo sacando el cuadro para verlo mejor, me sorprendió que aquella mujer no hubiese sido simplemente producto de su imaginación, jamás la vi como alguien real – se conocían de niños…

-No me digas que es su primer amor y por eso la pinta tanto – comenté aterrado, pero él lo negó y dijo que papá jamás había amado a alguien más que no fuera mi madre - ¿Y dónde está ella? – Guardó y dejó el cuadro en su lugar, algo en su expresión me lo dijo, pero necesitaba una confirmación - ¿Está muerta? – Él asintió, eso me dejó mal – el pasado de papá es triste – mi pensamiento salió por mi boca, Akito me miró.

-Lo es… - trató de dar una sonrisa – pero su presente no lo es.

-¿Bromeas, no?

-Olvida el hecho de que es un bello durmiente ¡Dios! Acabas de arruinar una muy buena reflexión – pareció molesto, pero fue gracioso – cuando despierte será válido lo que dije – me agradaba que él siempre hablara como si no hubiesen dudas de que fuese a despertar.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Acabas de hacerlo, Suke – suspiró tratándome como idiota mientras registraba otro rincón

–Cuando dijiste lo de matar… ¿Lo has hecho por defensa propia o es más o menos como lo hizo papá…? – hace tiempo quería preguntárselo.

-Hay enemigo, y uno simplemente agita la espada – respondió suave – cuando lo hice, no me detuve a ver cuántos cayeron…

-Entonces fue en defensa propia – solté con alivio – por un momento pensé que pudieron hacerte algo parecido a lo que le hicieron a papá – sonreí – no imagino otra forma en la que pudo haber sido, tú no eres el tipo de persona que le clavaría la espada a alguien – Reí.

-Te equivocas – su voz sonó vacía, no me miraba – una vez lo hice.

-¿Qué… hiciste? – dejé de reír, su tono vacío me puso nervioso.

-Le clave mi espada a alguien y lo asesiné.

-No fue intencional ¿Verdad…?

-Lo fue – no me miró en ningún momento – mi intención fue asesinarlo – el confesó con facilidad lo que había hecho, pero no sonó orgulloso de ello.

**LII**

Soy Daisuke, la próxima semana termino primero de preparatoria. Al fin acabó la semana de exámenes, ya reanudamos las lecciones de Akito, ahora son más agotadoras, tengo que usar mis habilidades, me siento bien, Akito está empecinado en sacar lo mejor de mí, el abuelo dice que es porque quiere que tenga las armas para defenderme en caso de necesitarlo. Yo sólo quiero ser capaz de protegerlos a todos. Otra cosa, mañana viene el médico, con Akito estamos seguros de que será un día de buenas noticias, papá tiene mejor aspecto.

**LIII**

El médico no alcanzó a llegar, esa noche algo andaba mal con papá, tuvimos que llamar a urgencias, Mao trató de hacerse cargo mientras llegaban, el caos volvió a apoderarse de todos. Alcanzó a llegar al hospital y lo estabilizaron, pasó mucho rato hasta que el medico salió a hablar con nosotros. Le dijo a mama que necesitaba hablar con ella, notamos el tono extraño. Mama se puso nerviosa y le dijo que cualquier cosa que tuviese que decirle era mejor si lo hacía con todos nosotros presentes. Él vaciló un poco, empezó a dar descripciones médicas, explicaciones científicas que ninguno de nosotros era capaz de comprender, se fue con rodeos, dilató lo que tenía que decir - ¡¿Puede apurarse y soltar lo que tiene que decir?! – Le gruñó Akito. Entonces él lo soltó sin más.

-No va a despertar – notificó – el coma evolucionó a un estado vegetativo – y dijo esa frase horrible, sentenciadora – lo siento mucho.

¿Qué puedo decir al respecto? Me helé, Akito comenzó a gritarle al médico, a insistir en que debía haber una solución, pero su no fue rotundo, mamá lloraba de rodillas en el suelo, Mao lloraba mientras sujetaba a Rui para que no llorara, el abuelo también lloraba… Yo no podía moverme, de pronto los ruidos se volvieron lejanos, el pasillo se hizo inmenso, y sentí que todos estaban muy lejos de mí. Miré hacia la habitación cerrada en la que se suponía estaba papá, imaginé al hombre postrado, inmóvil, que se mantenía vivo únicamente por el trabajo de un grupo de máquinas.

Esto es mi culpa. Soy el responsable. Mate a mi padre.

**LIV**

Ey, Daisuke, soy yo, Sou Akito, sí, yo, y he leído toda tu libreta ¿Lo lees bien? ¡La he leído toda! ¿Y sabes por qué pude darme ese permiso? ¡Porque nunca estás acá para detenerme! ¿Dónde carajos estás? Tu mamá esta que se muere de los nervios cada vez que sales y no avisas, el otro día desapareciste una semana, ya tienes dieciséis años ¿No se supone que estabas grande y maduro? ¡Alguien grande y maduro no hace estás cosas! No tengo por qué seguir salvándote con tu mamá y tu abuelo, si vuelves a llegar borracho de nuevo te juro que dejaré de ser el compresivo y te lanzaré a los perros ¿No piensas en tus hermanos? ¿Qué crees que dirán si te ven en ese estado? ¡¿Y que hay con ese maldito olor a sexo en tus pantalones?! ¡Había un condón usado en uno de los bolsillos! ¡¿Qué pasa si era tu mamá quien lo encontraba?!

Sé que todo esto de tu papá es duro para ti, por eso te deje tranquilo al principio, pero ahora te estás pasando de la raya, el otro día vinieron de la escuela, tus notas son pésimas y apenas te apareces por allá, agradece al cielo que tu madre estaba en el trabajo y fui yo quien los atendió. Necesitas hacer algo con esa conducta ya ¿Lo lees bien? ¡Porque no te vayas a hacer el tonto, yo sé que lo vas a leer, así que reacciona ya y deja esta estúpida actitud!

**LV**

Nunca pedí que me cubrieras. Metete en tus asuntos.

**LVI**

¡No cabe duda que eres hijo de tu padre! Hasta hoy había pensado que la cara era todo lo que habías sacado de él, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que para tu desgracia sacaste su lado más lamentable. Eres igual que él en ese aspecto, un bebe sensible y frágil. Las cosas te afectan demasiado y tus respuestas siempre van de una mala manera, de forma fatalista, te hundes para evitar llorar por unas horas como la gente normal. Tu desesperación se mide en el nivel de metida de pata que consigas. Y adivina qué. Estás hasta el fondo ¡Deja la niñería Daisuke! Quizás has perdido a tu padre, pero aún tienes una familia a la cual considerar y por la cual preocuparte ¡Estás fabricando tu propio fin del mundo!

**LVII**

Sé feliz, te regalo la libreta. Veo que te gusta mucho escribir, así que disfrútala.

**LVIII**

Voy a darte una golpiza ¡Eres tan desesperante como tu estúpido padre!

.-

**Fin Parte 1 de 4.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Primero que nada, puede que sea un horrible spoiler, pero debo decirlo ¡No teman! El final feliz de "Oí al destino que mi vida es mi perdición" sigue siendo final feliz ¡Eso no cambiará! Otra cosas son sucesos que transcurren entre medio, pero la eternidad y el juntos para siempre, está, existe, se mantiene.<em>**

**_Ahora, a lo que nos convoca, supongo que ya se habrán fijado en el "Parte 1 de 4", y si no fue así, supongo que están leyendo esto buscando explicaciones de un final tan pesimo para el extra, bueno, lo confirmo y afirmo, son cuatro partes, sí, lo sé, es algo largo para un extra, pero bueno, he de admitir, que esto realmente no era un extra, era como seguía toda la historia (Una tercera fase), pero mi tiempo es escaso y es momento de evolucionar y superar esta etapa de mi vida, sino nunca saldré de las publicaciones semanales y así nunca llegará el día en que pueda publicar un libro. Así que no se me ocurrió nada mejor que reducir esa idea lo máximo posible, y, no encontré nada mejor que ponerlo todo en un extra, pero bueno, las ideas me salieron más abundantes de lo previsto, y resultó en cuatro largas parte. Y suerte que decidí seguir el formato de diario, porque sino hubiese sido peor. Se bien que la idea de narrar en primera persona se come un poco los detalles de lo que está pasando con otros personajes, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para poder pasar los acontecimientos rápidamente sin que los cortes se vieran forzados. _**

**_Como ven, la primera parte a estado más atendida a resolver ciertas cosas del pasado eternamente presente, aunque como ven, aún no está todo resuelto, pero no se preocupen, se resolverá, no dejaré ni una sola duda en sus cabezas._**

**_Bueno, no se si esto resulte en una noticia positiva para ustedes o una patada en el trasero, pero una vez dije que mis dedos no tienen control sobre las ocurrencias de mi cabeza, la historia avanza rápido, no es monótona y hay mucho personajes a los cuales amar (Aún quedan bastantes). Espero le den una oportunidad a este extra, que, JURO por todo los dioses antiguos y nuevos que no sabrán más de esta historia. Eso._**

**_COMENTEN A MONTONES, besos y abrazos._**

**_¡Aún no es un adiós definitivo jaja!_**


	129. Chapter 129

**CynthiaEmilyTaisho: **Ten entiendo, probablemente yo hubiese estado igual, o peor.

**Saphira Lullaby:** También amé la escena del rescate, quería darle su aire indiferente, pero a la vez desesperado. La respuesta a tu pregunta en mayuscula, bueno, sencillo, porque es él, inestablemente hermoso, creo que esa forma de ser tan desastrosa es la que le da su toque mágico al personaje.  
>Con respecto a la parte en que se demuestran todas las heridas que ha dejado el tiempo, creí que era algo sumamente importante, ya que el futuro esta hecho del pasado y sus huellas, y las huellas del pasado de todos ellos está demasiado marcada como para simplemente ser ignorada, pero lo importante es que siguen buscando su felicidad.<br>No pensé que le darían tanta importancia a las rosquillas, pero me alegra que lo notaran, sí, todo esta reducido a las rosquillas, es como una metáfora para ellos, un símbolo.  
>Espero no te pierdas esta parte, ya te perdiste de algo muy importante. Sobre la forma de escribir de Daisuke, sí, quise que todos sus cambios de humor fuesen evidentes, que pudiesen saber lo que estaba pensando aún cuando no lo escribiera de forma textual, quería que lo conocieran a fondo.<br>Sobre las marcas, bueno, creo que es lo mismo que ya te mencione, aunque evidentemente la huella más profunda siempre ha sido y SIEMPRE será Akatski, y tienes razón con el luto y el sentimiento de que su muerte apenas sí ocurrió, Teo jamás dejará de luto, en su interior siempre viste de negro y cada día vuelve a recordar que su hermano está muerto. Eso es un hecho y nunca cambiará, el mismo Suke lo mencionó cuando supo la verdad tras la puerta.  
>Ese maldito Kozu Teo jajajaj.<p>

**YuYe-D'Taisho: **Igual prefiero que comentes aunque sea una oración. Me alegra que puedas hacerte una imagen tan nítida a partir de una lectura, eso me dice que mis descripciones no están tan mal. La verdad es que a mí me aburren bastante las historias triviales y predecibles, así que hago todo lo posible para que mis historia no se convierta en algo que odio. Gracias por tus halagos, sigue comentando.

**Patt: **Esas cosas pasan cuando vemos una historia desde una perspectiva diferente jajaja. Sobre Yune, me parece que te quedará más que claro en esta parte. Sobre Yamamoto y su reacción, bueno, tienes que entenderlo, es como una maldición que lo persigue a través de los años, esa combinación de cara, cabello, ojos y sonrisa es la viva imagen de su karma. Con respecto a la habitación, tu respuesta fue totalmente erronea, la principal razón, esa pieza está en el primer piso y la de Kagome siempre estuvo en el segundo (De hecho ahora es de Mao). En cuanto a la actitud de Teo, si te fijas bien, no fue tan "maduro", intentó parecer indiferente, pero estaba claramente furioso, las pistas son 1)No esperó a terminar de contar; 2)De primera le cortó la mano, ni lo pensó, no hizo algo más "medianamente civilizado" como empujarlo, TUVO toda la intención de lastimarlo permanentemente por tal osadía; 3)Ignoró a Daisuke luego de que todo concluyó, claras señales de que sólo se estaba aguantando.

Exacto, ese pasado es avasallador, ten claro que dado a su inmensa carga emocional jamás dejará de estar ahí, ni será minimizado, lo que queda simplemente es la idea que se propuso Kagome al final de la historia. Mentalmente te respondí la pregunta del cuento antes de leer lo siguiente, si se le parece a la historia del pasado, bueno, es mera coincidencia, nunca lo pensé así, para que veas lo olvidada que ya tengo esa historia.  
>Sí, es inmortal jajaja, aunque ni tanto, una vez murió de verdad jajaja.<br>En cuanto a tu supuesto, no es algo que quieras imaginar, sería lamentable, es por esa justa razón que al final murió la persona que murió, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que el daño sea menor.  
>Supiste de inmediato que era Inuyasha? Me encanta su forma de aparecer y sus razones, tan puras y bien intencionadas como siempre.<br>Sobre el PD, no me había dado cuenta, en serio son bastantes jajaja.

**Mille3: **Lo intentan, lo intentan arduamente, pero todo termina yendoseles al carajo siempre jajaja. En cuanto a subir los capítulos, bueno, la idea es subir los jueves, pero este ultimo tiempo he tenido tiempo cero, de verdad, estoy entrando en colapso, así que subiré cuando tenga tiempo y disponibilidad (por supuesto intentaré hacerme el espacio adecuado cada semana). Así que piensa en mi esfuerzo y comenta ampliamente jaja.

**Milu: **Ese lazo padre e hija es una bastante especial y único. Puede que el reencuentro esté cerca, quizás es lo que esperas, quizás no lo es tanto. Sacó muchas cosas de él, pero si te fijas detenidamente, también sacó muchas de Kagome, es la mezcla perfecta. Me encantaría ver ese dibujo.

**nekoaleja25: **Si sigues comentando fielmente puede que lo tome en consideración jajaja (Es un puede bastante positivo).

**miko kaoru-sama: **Me ultra mega encanta que no hayas tomado lo de los apuntes como broma jajajaj.  
>-Lo mencioné al final de la historia, pero no dije su nombre.<br>-Un resumen de esa parte jajaj, sí, el pasado ataca otra vez, y sí, el lado demente de Kiseki sale otra vez, pero se repuso y todo quedo solucionado.  
>-Tu salto temporal es gigante jajaja, antes lo comentabas todo seguido y después diste un brinco de tiempo.<br>-Obviamente volvería, es precisamente SU historia la que esta inconclusa, no la dejaría a la deriva por ningún motivo.  
>-Sí, lo ama con locura, nunca podrá superarlo jajajaj.<br>-ROSQUILLAS jajaj sí, es porque las rosquillas les recuerdan a ellos mismos, era como su símbolo, como decir "Si no como rosquillas con esa persona, entonces no lo haré con nadie" Porque era algo de ellos, tu entiendes, hay veces en que haces "x" cosas solo con una persona, algo que se convierte en una suerte de rito.  
>-¿En qué sentido no hace nada? ¿Hablas de una intervención? Sí es así, bueno, es un momento muy complicado, uno en el que todo el mundo lo está pasando pésimo, siente que es correcto dejarle su espacio para que pueda aceptarlo a su propia manera, además, ella no sabe todas las cosas que Akito sí sabe.<br>No hay problema con la extensión, saludos.

**Guest: **Primera y fundamental aclaración, sigue vivo, respira. La manera en que le pidió perdón refleja su claro terror a estar lejos de quienes calman todos sus fantasmas, sin ellos sería devorado por las cicatrices. Sí, Inuyasha miraba eso, es un punto cargado de muchas emociones para él, después de prácticamente 21 años desde que se fue, es más que obvio que le iba a traer un sin fin de recuerdos, y sería nostálgico recordar como todo empezó. Lo de las rosquillas, sí, es justamente esa obvia razón. Guarda esa nostalgia por Akatski, porque Teo la lleva consigo de forma permanente. Me hubiese gustado saber quien eres, saludos.

**jezabel: **Ok, necesito reparar en esto ¿Quien es Reid? Ni siquiera me suena a un personaje, no obtante, dado al contexto que le pusiste, me espanta preguntar si te refieres a Rui, el hijo menor de la familia. Sí es así, siento un leve impulso de matarte, por todos los cielos cómo va a ser tan difícil recordar a Rui?! (Da vuelta una mesa*). Bueno, superando el asunto, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

**Aniita: **Cosas que uno suele gritar jajaja. Suke es muy hermoso jajaja, no en serio, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sobre lo de Kiseki, todo tenía una muy buena explicación y razón de ser desde la retorcida mente de nuestro querido personaje predilecto. Lo de las rosquillas es porque era una especie de "simbolo de amistad" era lo que solían hacer siempre, y más que nada era algo que sólo hacian entre los dos, onda estás aburridos y llamas a tu mejor amigo sólo para ir a un lugar muy lejano a devorar rosquillas ¿Me entiendes? Es algo que hacía con él y con nadie más, y de cierta forma, pretenden mantenerlo de esa manera.

* * *

><p><span><strong>LA LIBRETA DE DAISUKE<strong>

**(Red - Take Me Over)**

**LIX**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, está prohibido llamarme Suke. Estos meses han sido completamente diferentes a lo que había sido el común de mi vida. Alcohol, mujeres y drogas, me llené de todo eso, quería sentirme mejor, así que me junte con personas que pensé que me harían sentir mejor, que me harían olvidar lo que había hecho. Pero ni las fiestas, el caos nocturno o la mejor compañía femenina consiguieron que esta asquerosa sensación se marchara.

Akito dejó de cubrirme, mamá se puso a llorar, pero la verdad es que eso no me suavizó, verla en ese estado ya no me conmovía, ella creía que nadie lo sabía, pero la verdad, todos escuchábamos cómo lloraba en el cuarto de papá.

Mi vida era un caos que no me interesaba reparar. Dejé de entrenar, de cualquier forma… ¿Realmente puedo proteger a alguien? No lo creo. Está bien si sólo Akito se encarga de eso. Ya casi no iba a la escuela, con suerte aparecía una vez a la semana, mis calificaciones se fueron al inframundo, ni siquiera eso, jamás empezaron bien, segundo de preparatoria era un fiasco en mi vida, ni siquiera conocía a mis compañeros de clase. Agarré mala fama. Comencé a juntare con tipos que siempre buscaban peleas, debo admitir que dar golpes por ahí me calmaba un poco. Nunca estaba en casa, odiaba ese lugar, casi no llegaba a dormir. Descuidé mi apariencia, el pelo me creció de tal forma que la melena me cubría los ojos, y me puse muy flaco, porque no comía casi nada, más que nada tomaba. Mi ropa me quedo grande, como si me hubiese equivocado de talla al comprarla. Me volví más pálido y mis enormes ojeras resaltaban en mi cara.

Llevaba como dos semanas sin volver a casa y no planeaba volver en un tiempo más, estábamos en una ocupa, dormíamos durante el día y nos llenábamos con cerveza durante la noche, fumábamos marihuana y de vez en cuando me pegaba un LSD en la lengua. Ese día estaba durmiendo en un rincón cuando de repente fui despertado, literalmente, con un balde de agua fría. Por un segundo me sentí ahogado, lo primero que pensé fue que quizás me estaban atacando, pero luego alcé la vista y encontré a Yune, se veía enojada, cuando el enojado debí haber sido yo, me dejo empapado. Lanzó el balde lejos y se cruzó de brazos, era nostálgico, no podía recordar la última vez que la había visto. Iba a decirle algo, pero no me dio tiempo, me agarró de las ropas del cuello y comenzó a arrastrarme fuera de ese lugar. Patalee un poco, aún estaba algo aturdido con lo que estaba pasando, ella siguió jalándome sin importar que pasáramos por encima de vidrios rotos, me quejé e intente detenerla y soltarme, pero Dios, Yune tenía una fuerza descomunal y cuando estaba enojada eso se triplicaba. No conocía a ningún hombre que tuviese más fuerza que ella, no sé cómo podía teniendo el cuerpo tan pequeño y los brazos tan flacos. Si no la conociera hubiese dicho que su habilidad era esa.

Mi queja despertó a otros sujetos que dormían en la casa abandonada. La enfrentaron haciéndose los machotes, uno iba a obligarla a soltarme, pero ella le dio una patada que le hizo dar una voltereta hacia atrás, cayó inconsciente. Así que los tipos se molestaron con ella, algunos agarraron botellas rotas y otros palos con clavos, yo sabía que eso no era nada para Yune, pero igual eran varios. La atacaron, tuvo que soltarme para poder defenderse, derribó a la gran mayoría sin recibir ningún rasguño de su parte, pero en un descuido dos tipos la agarraron por detrás y otro se le acercó por el frente – eres preciosa, llegas justo cuando nos estábamos sintiendo solos – la espalda se me erizó como un perro – déjame darte una probada.

Quizás Yune hubiese podido librarse de ellos por su cuenta, era bastante probable, pero la cara que le dio ese tipo, sus palabras y sus intenciones, me sentí furioso, me levanté de un solo movimiento y le di una patada que le dio vuelta la cara. Luego otros dos vinieron hacia mí, me deshice de ellos en cuatro golpes, luego di un salto y planté mi zapato en la cara del hombre que sujetaba a Yune por el lado derecho, ella aprovechó que su brazo estaba libre, agarró al segundo tipo por donde la sujetaba, y lo lanzó hacia delante en un solo movimiento. Luego nos deshicimos del resto, no hubo nadie que quedara consiente.

-¡¿Este es el tipo de basura con la que quieres estar?! – Gruñó luego de haber derribado al último, desvié la mirada - ¡Eres patético, patético!

-Muy bien, ya lo has dicho – respondí tratando de abrirme paso entre los vagabundos del suelo.

-¡Vuelve a tu casa y recupera tu vida!

-¡No tengo vida que recuperar! – Gruñí - ¡Se acabó, ya déjame en paz!

-¿Sabes lo que dice Rui de ti? – Soltó cuando le di la espalda – dice que estás enfermo como su papá y por eso no apareces, que nadie quiere decírselo para que no llore – me quedé quieto un momento, luego seguí avanzando, la ignoré - ¡Si Kozu-San pudiera verte estaría decepcionado de ti! – Me grito fuerte, yo me enojé y voltee.

-¡Si mi padre pudiera verme yo no estaría así!

-¡Déjate de estupideces y vuelve a casa con tus hermanos!

-¡¿Cómo se supone que los mire a la cara?! – Exploté - ¡¿Cómo se supone que miré a Rui y a Mao?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que mire al abuelo?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que mire a mi madre?! – Apreté los puños con fuerza - ¡Fui yo! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo les quité a papá! ¡Yo los dejé sin él, cómo se supone que voy a mirarlos! ¡Cómo se supone que voy a volver! – Empecé a llorar, no quería hacerlo, pero lo hice. No lo había hecho ni una sola vez desde que empezó todo y ahora las estúpidas lágrimas salían con facilidad - ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No tengo cara para hacerlo! ¡Es mi culpa que él esté así, cómo se supone que tenga una vida feliz y normal! ¡No lo merezco!

-Me da igual si lo mereces o no, si puedes o no ¡Debes hacerlo! – Me reprendió – vuelve a ir a la escuela, a escribir en tu libreta, a entrenar con Sou ¡Has todo lo que siempre has hecho y más!

-¡Te dije que no puedo!

-¡No seas imbécil! – Luego dijo algo que hizo que me sentara aquí a escribir - ¡¿Crees que tu padre desechó su vida para que terminaras así?!

**LX**

**(****The Raconteurs - Top Youself)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años, actualmente mi vida es un agujero negro, pero "Estamos trabajando para sacarme a flote", o al menos eso es lo que dice Yune. Volví a casa, mamá no me recriminó nada, todo lo contrario, me atendió como un príncipe. El abuelo va a ver cada dos horas si aún sigo por ahí y luego suspira de alivio cuando me encuentra. Mao está enojada conmigo. Rui no se me acerca mucho, pero Akito dice que no me preocupe, que está así con todos ¿Se supone que eso es menos preocupante? Y papá… bueno él jamás se enteró de que desaparecí.

Yune dice que estoy en terapia. Le di comienzo volviendo a casa, quedándome ahí de forma permanente sin salir corriendo en el intento, hasta el momento eso va bien, aunque debo admitir que ganas de escaparme no me han faltado. Ahora estoy con el paso de la escuela, ni siquiera quiero mencionar el paso de volver a entrenar y esas cosas, apenas estoy lidiando con lo segundo y lo primero, más que nada con lo segundo. No tengo ni la más puta idea de lo que dice el profesor o lo que escribe en la pizarra. No conozco a casi nadie de mi clase y no me interesa hacerlo, y a los que conozco no me interesa que me hablen, por suerte creo que lo entendieron, porque ya nadie hace el intento. Hay días en los que no voy, y cuando lo hago, tiendo a regresar antes de la hora de almuerzo, es raro si me quedo durante todo el tiempo que dura la escuela.

Cuando me salgo antes de clases nunca hay nadie en casa, exceptuando a la enfermera que cuida a papá y a él mismo. Mamá se consiguió más horas para hacer clases en la universidad y el abuelo anda por ahí vendiendo los cuadros del taller que papá aún no vendía. Se dieron cuenta que mantener a un vegetal saldría realmente costoso. Él se había quedado la mayoría de ese tiempo en el hospital, se lo habían traído a casa hace más o menos un mes. A él y a sus amigas las máquinas. En cuanto a Rui y Mao, estaban en la escuela a esas horas, y Akito, él se ocupaba del templo todo el día, incluso se había puesto las ropas que se ponía papá para ello. Aquello era bueno para mí, nadie podía impedirme encerrarme en mi cuarto y dormir toda la tarde.

**LXI**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. Hoy me despertó el ruido de algo cayéndose en la cocina, fui a ver pensando que la mujer que cuidaba a papá se había metido donde no debía, pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras oí la voz de mamá. Me paré en el umbral de la puerta para ver lo que hacía, estaba ordenando la pila de bolsas que había traído con mercadería, pero no estaba sola, había una chica de uniforme que estaba ayudándola, fue la primera en verme, se le cayó la bolsa de manzanas cuando me vio, creo que la asusté ¿Tan mal me veo?

-¿De nuevo no fuiste a clases? – Preguntó mamá con un toque de decepción en su voz.

-Sí fui – respondí apoyando mi cabeza en el marco.

-¿Te quedaste las horas que correspondían? – Insistió tratando de que yo admitiera que había actuado mal.

-Me dio sueño.

-¿Cuántas veces a la semana te da sueño, Daisuke? – Sonó más a reprimenda que a pregunta.

-Lo importante es que fui – dije despegándome del marco para volver a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde vas? – Me paró mamá - ¿Qué no piensas saludar?

Me di la vuelta, la chica tenía el cabello largo con un particular brillo algo violeta, era guapa, llevaba un uniforme de falda cuadrille morada y un grueso y enorme listón del mismo color, parecía nerviosa, mamá dijo que se la había topado en la calle y que había sido muy amable en ofrecerse a ayudarle cuando se veía tan complicada cargando las cosas. Su nombre era Asai Sadako, tenía mi edad e iba en mí mismo grado. Lancé un tosco "hola" que hizo poner mala cara a mi madre y luego regrese al cuarto ¿Para qué molestarse en presentaciones si jamás la volvería a ver?

**LXII**

Soy Daisuke. Me equivoque, volví a ver a esa chica. Resultó que mamá la empleó como niñera de Rui, está preocupada por él, así que quiere darle más atención, ya que ya no hay mucha gente en la casa por las tardes. Ella lo va a buscar a la primaria y se queda con él el resto de la tarde. La estuve mirando, es algo tonta, se le caen las cosas con facilidad y Rui siempre corre de ella por la casa. Últimamente quiere estar solo.

**LXIII**

Soy Daisuke. Me dio hambre, así que baje a comer algo, pero sentí ruido en otra parte de la casa siendo que sabía que Rui estaba dibujando en la sala. Cuando fui a ver pille a Asai asomándose por la puerta de papá, me enojé y me apresuré donde ella, quien no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que la jalé con fuerza del ante brazo.

-¿Qué haces acá? – La interrogué.

-Yo… yo sólo… - balbuceo al ver mi rostro enfadado.

-No tienes nada que hacer acá, te pagan para cuidar a mi hermano, no para andar de intrusa por los rincones.

-La enfermera se marchó a casa hace un rato… - la fulminé con la mirada, la sentí temblar – así que pensé que…

-¡¿Pensaste qué?! – Mi voz sonaba bastante ruda, más de lo debido.

-Que se sentiría solo… – contestó – así que vine a verlo.

-¡Está vegetal, no siente nada! – Le grite, me había molestado, quizás exageré, pero realmente estaba enojado, la tiré del brazo para que avanzara alejándose de la puerta - ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte cerca! – ella se marchó con pasó acelerado, yo volví a cerrar la puerta sin siquiera mirar a quien estaba dentro.

**LXIV**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, nadie puede llamarme Suke. Estaba leyendo unas revistas, había despertado hace poco cuando alguien golpeó a la puerta. Sin moverme de mi lugar pregunté qué querían, podía ser Akito o Asai, Rui nunca toca puertas para entrar.

-Kozu-kun… - era Asai – tu novia ha venido a verte, me pidió que te llamara.

-¿Mi novia? – Pregunté abriendo la puerta de golpe, creo que la asusté, desde el incidente pasado evita toparse conmigo.

-Sí…

-¿Yune? – Me vi algo contrariado, ella iba a decir algo, pero seguí de largo para bajar por las escaleras. Encontré a Yune en la sala mirando a mi hermano dibujar - ¿Desde cuando eres mi novia? - ella puso una cara de horror cuando oyó esa palabra – debiste subir y ya.

-Creí que sería una buena forma de hacerte salir de tu habitación.

-Si quieres que baje, llámame tú – Asai entró en la sala y se sentó junto a Rui – ella no está aquí para tus mandados, se encarga de Rui – me lanzó una mala cara – y tú – la chica se sobresaltó cuando me dirigí a ella – no le hagas caso a cualquiera, sólo preocúpate de Rui.

-Pero ella lo pidió amablemente…

-Eso no importa.

-¿Desde cuándo tan grave? – Salió Yune – debemos seguir con tu terapia, Suke, así que… - no la dejé continuar.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! – lo rugí, noté cómo Rui y la chica se ponían nerviosos.

Estaba furioso, no me agradaba escuchar que se refirieran a mí de ese modo, todos tenían prohibido hacerlo, porque lo odiaba, detestaba que ellos pudiesen llamarme de esa forma cuando quien me había puesto ese apodo no podía hacerlo. Mi padre jamás volvería a llamarme Suke. No quiero que esa palabra provenga de otra voz que no sea la de él. Me niego a que alguien más me llame de esa forma.

-¡Siempre te he llamado así, no puedes exigirme de la noche a la mañana que deje de hacerlo!

-¡Me importa un carajo, no me llames así, no puedes llamarme así, nadie puede hacerlo! – Grité de vuelta.

-¡Eres un inmaduro! – Gritó poniéndose de pie - ¡Esto no es de ayuda para que…!

-¡No me importa, vete de aquí! – Gruñí y ella me miró con sorpresa - ¡Vamos dije que te fueras! – La tomé del brazo y la corretee hasta el pasillo de fuera, ella me insultó mientras lo hacía - ¡Vete de aquí de una vez! ¡Vete, vete! – Cerré el shoji con fuerza y le puse seguro, desde fuera escuche una maldición, pero no me importó, me di la media vuelta y caminé con paso duro - ¡No vuelvas a dejarla entrar! – Le grite a Asai mientras me iba.

Cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuché a mi hermano hablando con Asai – Él no es mi hermano mayor – le dijo – es una copia de él – me paré en medio de la escalera – de seguro el verdadero ya se murió como papá, pero nadie quiere decírmelo.

**LXV**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, se supone que voy en segundo de preparatoria. Golpearon a mi puerta, otra vez era Asai, traía un libro de matemáticas y dijo que si yo quería no le molestaba enseñarme algunas cosas que no entendiera. Desafortunadamente, el día anterior el abuelo me había reprendido frente a ella por mi rendimiento en clases, había visto mi libreta de notas, creo que casi le dio un infarto en ese mismo lugar. Le dije a Asai que no lo necesitaba y que cerrara la puerta al salir, luego me fui a echar en la cama, sin embargo, nunca oí el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Asai había entrado en mi cuarto y había dejado el libro sobre mi escritorio, la miré exigiendo una explicación por ello, así que ella me la dio.

-Tu madre y abuelo llegan tarde a casa por el trabajo, para que aquí a nadie le falte nada, Sou-san cuida del templo todo el día además de encargarse a larga distancia del trabajo que dejó en Norte América, Mao se está esforzando mucho para sacar buenas notas y resaltar en sus actividades extra programáticas y Rui trata de hacer caso en todo para no ser un problema – aquello lo dijo muy rápido, quizás si hubiese respirado al decirlo no se hubiese atrevido a soltarlo todo - están pasando por momentos difíciles, todos están dando lo mejor de sí para seguir adelante y mantenerse como familia, pero… - me senté en mi cama, a ella le temblaban las manos cuando hablaba - … pero Kozu-kun se mantiene sin hacer nada – estaba temerosa de decirlo, pero de todas formas lo dijo – todos están dando su mejor esfuerzo, pero Kozu-kun sigue estancado.

Me puse de pie, estaba irritado, no quería que alguien como ella me dijese ese tipo de cosas ¿Quién demonios se creía? Me fui contra ella y ésta retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en asuntos como estos? ¡No eres nadie en esta casa!

-Por lo que mis ojos ven, me he vuelto más indispensable de lo que Kozu-kun es – me miró a los ojos – estás equivocándote enormemente, por favor date cuenta antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Estás sermoneándome? – Pregunté con incredulidad.

-Entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti aceptar lo que le está ocurriendo a tu padre, pero tu actitud sólo los está perjudicando a todos, y peor aún, te está perjudicando a ti mismo, así que… - no me aguante, la agarré de los hombros y con brusquedad la pegué a la pared.

-¡No tengo nada que oír de ti! – Grite en su cara - ¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes familia de la cual preocuparte?! ¡No opines sobre la mía, no opines sobre mí!

-Tienes mucha ira ¿No? – se veía triste, quizás estaba asustada. Estaba listo para seguir gritándole, pero ella habló de nuevo – está bien, te dejaré seguir descargándote conmigo – mi agarre se suavizó un poco – puedes seguir arrojando toda tu ira sobre mí, pero no sigas lanzándola sobre aquellos quienes tanto te aman.

Me dejó atónito, miré bien en la situación en la que estábamos, en cómo la había lastimado chocándola contra la pared, recordé lo agresivo que había sido con ella en oportunidades anteriores ¿Yo siempre había sido así? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Quién era esa persona que se apoderaba de mí? La solté y retrocedí. Ella había hablado de ira, de la forma que yo tenía de descargarla ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo?

-Lo siento… - salió torpemente de mis labios – por favor déjame solo – ella dudo un poco, quizás estaba pensando que iba a volver a atacarla, pero finalmente se marchó.

Yo me quedé parado un buen rato. Estaba tratando de entender en qué me había convertido.

**LXVI**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años de edad. Empecé a ir todos los días a clases y a quedarme todas las horas que se suponía que debía quedarme. Puse una horquilla sencilla en mi cabello para que se me vieran los ojos, pero aun así nadie se acercó a hablarme, supongo que es normal por mis comportamientos pasados. Intento prestar atención en clases, hago preguntas que a veces son estúpidas, pero no importa, estoy tratando de recuperar el ritmo. Aunque sigo sintiendo que lo de la pizarra es idioma marciano.

**LXVII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. Ya que no contestaba ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, ayer fui a buscar a Yune a la entrada de su preparatoria, me quedó mirando sorprendida, pero luego me ignoró y pasó de largo. Por supuesto que la seguí, intenté pedirle disculpas por lo que había pasado, en serio lo sentía, ella no tenía la culpa de nada e igualmente la usé como saco de box. Le supliqué perdón de todas las formas posibles, pero su desprecio continuaba intacto. Bueno, lo hizo hasta que le pedí que me cortara el cabello…

-Qué bueno que lo pides – contestó con sus manos en la cintura – esa cosa en tu pelo se ve horrible – y para mi alivio rió. Me parece que me había perdonado cuando me vio en la entrada, pero había querido hacerme la vida complicada por un rato.

Cuando llegué a casa mamá dijo que estaba guapo, Akito se rió, Yune me había dejado un pelón en venganza.

**LXVIII**

Soy Daisuke, tengo dieciséis. Cuando llegué a casa me topé con Rui dibujando en la sala, lo saludé rápido y luego me fui a lo mío. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, así que pensé que ya era tiempo de hacerlo. Tenía que ver a mi padre, no podía seguir diluyendo esa situación si quería volver a ser yo. Me dirigí a su cuarto y me quedé un par de minutos de pie frente a su puerta, pero finalmente me animé a abrirla, y cuando lo hice, me llevé una sorpresa. Asai estaba ahí. Se sobresaltó cuando me vió.

-¡Lo siento! – Se apresuró a decir, se veía sumamente nerviosa – sé que dijiste que no podía volver aquí y que puede que te esté faltando el respeto, pero yo…

-Está bien – la interrumpí para que no siguiera explicando – no importa – ella se vio contrariada – puedes estar aquí si quieres.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo inmóvil sobre la cama, las conexiones de las maquinas adornaban su cuerpo, me pareció una pésima broma que el hombre asombroso que era se hubiese reducido a aquello. Quise acercarme, pero mis pies no se movieron.

-La otra vez…- escuché la voz de Asai – Yamamoto-san te llamó de una forma que te hizo enojar – evito decir cuál era - ¿Era así… como te llamaba tu padre…? – me quedé callado, creo que ella asumió que no respondería, así que se sorprendió cuando sí lo hice.

-Así solía llamarme… - hablé bajo – obligaba a nuestros cercanos a que me llamaran de esa forma… les prohibía llamarme Dai, no le gustaba – creo que sonrió, no lo sé bien, mi ojos estaba clavados en él.

-Es una bonita forma de llamarte – la escuché decir. Me hizo sentir bien que lo dijera.

Seguir ahí se tornó difícil, decidí marcharme, otro día quizás podría hacerlo mejor.

**LXIX**

Soy Kozu Daisuke. He sido un mal hermano, ya lo sabía, pero no me di cuenta de cuan malo había sido hasta que hoy escuchamos la petición de Rui.

-Mamá, despide a Sadako-chan – soltó durante la cena dejándonos a todos perplejos.

-¿Te ha tratado mal? – Preguntó mi madre sorprendida.

-¡De qué hablas! – Habló Akito – esa muchacha es una santa – Mao lo apoyó.

-Respóndele a tu madre, Rui – Insistió el abuelo.

-No – negó con la cabeza – pero échala.

-No puedes echar a las personas porque sí, Rui – se quejó mi hermana.

-No la quiero más aquí – se quejó él dejando su plato de arroz, mi madre insistió en que le dijera la razón – todas las personas que me gustan se van, y eso duele – nos dejó callados – Sadako-chan me gusta, pero prefiero que se vaya ahora a que se vaya cuando me guste todavía más.

**LXX**

Soy Kozu Daisuke. Decidí que cada tiempo libre que tuviera lo pasaría cerca de Rui, pensé que se emocionaría más al respecto, pero mi hermano pequeño ya se había acostumbrado a no tenernos muy cerca. No me importó, me quedé haciendo mis tareas cerca de él. Noté que Asai cuidaba muy bien de él, lo trataba con cariño y siempre estaba atenta a lo que podía necesitar, le hablaba y él contestaba, pero creo que Rui se estaba controlando en ser afectuoso con ella.

Seguí en mi tarea de Ingles, era lo único en lo que no era un fiasco total. También noté que Asai estaba nerviosa con mi presencia, no es para menos, jamás he sido amable con ella.

**LXXI**

Me llamo Daisuke. Por razones personales, Asai pidió el martes, y como nadie podía ir a buscar a Rui y no queríamos dejarlo solo, me ofrecí a ir a buscarlo, tendría que saltarme la última clase, pero preferí eso antes de volver a dejarlo solo. Cuando me vio en la entrada, una enorme expresión de decepción se apoderó de su rostro. Me preguntó que qué había pasado con Asai, y le dije que hoy no podía ir por él así que fui yo. No pareció conforme con mi explicación, pero de todas formas siguió caminando sin decir nada. Le ofrecí la mano, pero dijo que estaba capacitado para caminar sin guía, me reí, él miraba mi mano todo el tiempo, me di cuenta de que se estaba aguantando.

Al llegar a casa le preparé algo de comer y le pasé sus crayones para que dibujara como siempre, no lo había mencionado, pero Rui dibujaba cada vez mejor. Sin embargo, no tomó los lápices y se quedó mirando el papel en blanco, se veía triste, así que le pregunte qué le pasaba.

-Dime la verdad – soltó mientras las barbilla le empezaba a temblar – Sadako-chan no va a volver ¿No? – Me miró, se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, yo le expliqué que volvería al día siguiente, pero no me creyó - ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! ¡Sadako-chan también se fue, ella también se fue!

Después de eso fue un escándalo, lanzó lejos sus lápices e hizo añicos los papeles, traté de controlarlo, pero Rui incluso había tomado mis cuadernos y los había lanzado hacia la televisión. Comenzó a gritar como un loco, no tenía ese tipo de pataletas desde que tenía como dos años y papá lo calló tapándole la nariz y la boca. No sabía qué hacer, así que busque en la libreta de teléfono el número de Asai y la llamé.

-Asai, soy Kozu, disculpa que te esté llamando cuando estás ocupada pero… - Rui había comenzado a pegarme – la verdad es que Rui...

-¡¿Está todo bien?! – Claramente se había alarmado con los chillidos de fondo.

-Sí, sí ¿Podrías hablar con Rui un momento para que me crea que vas a volver mañana? – Ella dijo que sí y trate de que Rui cogiera mi teléfono, pero no me hizo caso, siguió gritando para luego tomarlo y tirarlo lejos, tuve que correr a ver si estaba bien y si la conexión seguía.

-¡¿Kozu-kun?! ¡¿Kozu-kun?! – La escuché exclamar en el auricular cuando iba levantando el teléfono.

-¡Lo siento, está todo bien, no te preocupes! – Los gritos de Rui siguieron – lo solucionaré por mí mismo, disculpa las molestias – ella iba a responder, pero colgué.

Me hubiese encantado que mis palabras se materializaran, pero no ocurrió nada de eso, Rui estaba lejos de tranquilizarse, se volvió loco, arrojó al suelo todo lo que pilló, pensé en llamar a mamá, pero luego me di cuenta que eso sólo volvería todo más problemático, yo mismo tenía que encargarme de él. Así que lo tomé de los hombros y lo zamarree un poco, le obligué a que me mirara y le dije que se calmara, que nadie le estaba mintiendo, pero él seguía diciendo "Sadako-chan no volverá, Sadako-chan no volverá". Ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando para nuestra sorpresa Asai aparece por la entrada de la sala exclamando con preocupación el nombre de Rui.

Rui se deshizo de mí en un dos por tres y corrió a los brazos de ella, la cual lo recibió con gusto. Asai tuvo que repetirle muchas veces que no iba a abandonarlo para que él lo creyera. Rui había querido que Asai se fuera por miedo a quererla más y que su partida se tornara más dolorosa, pero lo cierto es, que Rui ya la quería demasiado como para dejarla ir.

**LXXII**

Soy Kozu Daisuke. He estado intentando estudiar, de dar lo mejor de mí en las materias, pero no consigo que nada me quede, o peor, ni siquiera logra entrar. Estoy en el hoyo, los exámenes se vienen pronto, si no consigo sacar notas magnificas para esta ocasión, prácticamente tendré que despedirme del año, mis notas están tan mal, que necesito sobre ochenta y cinco en todo, sí, en todo, incluso inglés. Mi pésimo periodo me saco la cuenta y ahora estoy hasta las masas, no quiero repetir el año, sería la cereza de la torta en tiempos como estos.

Como quiero permanecer cerca de Rui, estudio en el mismo cuarto que está él, intentaba resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas, vi a la maestra resolverlo hoy en la pizarra, en ese momento lo encontré sencillo, no entendía por qué en casa se había vuelto tan terroríficamente difícil ¡Y era un de los básicos! Me rasqué la cabeza muchas veces y me agarré de los cabellos ante la desesperación de no poder resolverlo y avanzar. Estaba ligeramente entrando en colapso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – Me preguntó Asai cuando traía fruta picada. Al parecer, mi desesperación estaba traspasando mi interior.

-No, gracias – respondí sin mirarla, mis ojos estaban fijos en las letras que debía resolver como si fueran números.

-No me molestaría ayudarte un poco…

-No, no, estoy bien, gracias – respondí mientras arrugaba las hojas borrándolo todo por enésima vez.

-Sadako-chan es la mejor en su clase, si fuera tú aceptaría – habló Rui mascando un pedazo de manzana – Mao dice que vas a repetir el año.

-¡No lo voy a repetir! – Exclamé, me sentía desesperado por ese hecho.

-¿Qué calificación necesitas? – Preguntó Asai con preocupación.

-Mao dice que sobre noventa en todo – contestó Rui por mí.

-¡Es sobre 85! ¡85! – Exclamé sintiendo la estúpida necesidad de resaltar esos cinco puntos de diferencia cuando prácticamente era lo mismo.

Asai puso una cara fatal y de inmediato se movió al lugar junto a mí, intentó ver mis ejercicios, pero yo no la dejé, me puse encima de las hojas como un niño de primaria, de verdad me avergonzaba que viera lo desastroso que era, más si Rui había dicho que era la numero uno de su clase, en la escala evolutiva escolar ella era la cúspide y yo la lacra de la lacra.

-Kozu-kun, disculpa que lo diga de esta forma, pero – sentí que no sería bueno – qué te hace pensar que vas a poder hacerlo por ti mismo, si necesitas más de 85 en todo para pasar el año.

-Es sobre 85 ahora para estabilizarme, para pasar el año tengo que seguir sacando sobre 80 durante el resto del año… - solté cuando me di cuenta que ella tenía razón, era una misión imposible.

-¡Kozu-kun está en picada al fracaso! – Exclamó con horror haciéndome sentir como si una daga se clavara en mi pecho, ella no veía ni una esperanza en mí, o al menos eso pensé - ¡No podemos permitirlo!

No le importó que le dijera que estaba bien por mí mismo, se las arregló para ver mis ejercicios, pensé que quizás se burlaría, pero se lo tomó muy en serio, me enseñó a desarrollarlos uno por uno, lo hizo con calma, sin estresarse o poner mala cara cuando yo no entendía. Fue amable, y luego repare en que, esa mujer siempre era amable, siempre. Luego de un rato pude hacer algunos ejercicios por mí mismo, así que saqué otro cuaderno para cambiar de asignatura, ella no esperó a que me sintiera estresado con lo que leía, comenzó a ayudarme desde el principio. Ese día por primera vez pude entender de qué trataba matemáticas, química e historia de segundo de preparatoria.

**LXXIII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años de edad. Estaba estudiando biología en la sala con ayuda de Asai, mientras Rui hacía sus tareas. Ya no me molestaba que me ayudara, ahora incluso soy yo el que hace las preguntas. Estaba concentrado en aquello cuando de pronto suena mi teléfono, era Yamamoto-san, hace meses que no hablaba con él. Cuando cogí la llamada empezó a decirme que había habido un incidente en una industria, que habían surgido problemas y que no podía comunicarse con los que había ido, me pidió que fuera a ver, pero me negué de inmediato, lo hice de forma concisa, le recalqué que ya no tenía nada que ver con asuntos de La Asociación y que tampoco me interesaba reintegrarme, sin embargo, él dijo algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión – Por favor, Yune también está allá y no me responde el teléfono, en la última conexión oí gritos, estoy preocupado por mi hija, pensé en ti porque tú… - no necesité escuchar más, le dije que iría y corté. Si Yune estaba en aprietos yo iría a donde hiciera falta para ayudarla. Me paré de súbito y le grite a Rui que le avisara a Akito si no llamaba dentro de una hora, creo que me grito algo de regreso, pero no lo oí bien.

Cuando llegué allá el lugar estaba un poco desastroso, se había caído la mitad de un ala y ya se oían las sirenas de la policía acercándose al lugar de los hechos. Llamé a gritos a Yune y la llamé aún más fuerte cuando pillé el cadáver de alguien de La Asociación. Me asusté, así que comencé a remover escombros, fue en medio de eso en que oí un quejido, corrí hasta él, y, afortunadamente me encontré con Yune. Corrí hacia ella, estaba cubierta de polvo y tenía la frente raspada y ensangrentada, al parecer se había golpeado en la cabeza. Pareció contenta de verme ahí, no le molestó que la llevara en mi espalda. Intenté buscar a otro miembro, pero Yune dijo que no me esforzara, que seguramente había acabado con todos. Me sorprendí, le pregunté cuántos los habían atacado para terminar de esa forma tan lamentable, y, su respuesta fue todavía más sorprendente – Uno – eso me hizo pensar de inmediato en una sola persona, Usui Hayato. Sentí como los pelos se me erizaban de rabia, estuve a punto de dejar a Yune e ir a buscar a ese sujeto por mi cuenta, pero luego dijo que no había sido él ¿Entonces quien rayos había sido?, ella respondió – un chico de nuestra edad, más alto que Sasa y de cabello negro – murmuró en mi oído, parecía agotada – era monstruoso, se deshizo de todos sin hacer menor esfuerzo… sin decir nada, sin gesticular nada… él sólo estaba aquí para matarnos… – me dio escalofríos, la sola idea de imaginar a Yune muerta me producía arcadas. Doy gracias por su habilidad de escabullirse, de otra forma, probablemente estaría llorando sobre su cadáver.

**LXXIV**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años y voy en segundo de preparatoria. Hoy entregaban los resultados de mis exámenes, demás está decir que estaba que se me salía el corazón por la boca, pero creo que mi nerviosismo no se comparaba al de todos en casa. Al despedirme esta mañana todos salieron fuera para darme gritos de ánimo, levantando los brazos y tirando serpentinas. En clases el maestro me miró fijo antes de entregarme los resultados, sus ojos de tiburón asechadores estaban sobre mí, listos para devorarme, estaba seguro, él me lanzaría mi pobre intento por la cabeza y diría algo así como: "Mejor no lo sigas intentando y vuelve el otro año".

Cuando volví a casa, para mi sorpresa, no estaba sólo Asai y Rui, sino que en la sala estaba TODOS, expectantes aguardando mi llegada, todos sus ojos se posaron en mí con ansiedad y eso me hizo sentir la presión sobre mi espalda - ¡¿Cómo te fue, cómo te fue?! – mamá cruzaba los dedos y se encorvaba un poco, cuando lo preguntó todos parecieron acercarse un poco más. Fue entonces cuando puse mala cara y comencé a sacar mis exámenes del bolso, vi la decepción en sus ojos ante mi actitud, como si hubiesen olido las malas noticias. Así que saque y extendí todos mis resultados en forma de abanico y se los restregué en la cara.

-¡Victoria! – Exclamé viendo como la cara de todos se llenaba de júbilo.

¡Lo logré maldita sea! ¡Todos eran sobre 85 e inglés era sobre 90! Akito se abalanzó sobre mí para levantarme y girarme en el aire mientras que Mao y Rui arrojaban serpentinas y mi abuelo aplaudía. Mamá se había puesto a llorar de la emoción. Me sentía jodidamente bien, no ser una decepción era algo agradable.

Esa noche comimos pastel de "¡Buen trabajo!", lo había preparado Asai, debo decir que es el mejor pastel que he comido en toda mi vida, incluso mejor que ese que compró papa en una súper pastelería cuando cumplí los diez años. Me sentí feliz de que hubiesen tenido tanta fe en mí, aunque luego, por un descuido de ellos, descubrí que en la cocina también había otro que decía "¡La próxima será mejor!". Terminamos comiéndonos ambos.

**LXXV**

Soy Daisuke. Hoy estábamos viendo la televisión, no recuerdo la última vez que lo hice, realmente me tomé en serio eso de estudiar en todo momento, en fin, valió la pena así que no me quejo. Salió un comercial de DisneyLand y Rui exclamó que la princesa era muy bonita, luego comenzó a hablar de la última vez que habíamos ido y de lo magnifico que había sido, luego le preguntó a Asai si opinaba lo mismo y ella respondió que no lo recordaba porque la última vez que había ido tenía diez años.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? – Pregunté algo atónito, ella pareció avergonzada y negó con la cabeza. El comercial pasó, me quedé pensando, Asai me había ayudado todos los días sin quejarse ni nada, estoy seguro que sin ella jamás lo hubiese logrado y todavía no se lo agradecía, además de que recordé el mal comportamiento que había tenido con ella antes de eso - ¿No quieres ir conmigo y Rui el sábado? – me miró algo atónita, mientras que Rui exclamó un "¡Viva!" – Será divertido – lo dije sonriendo, quería que viera que lo hacía con buenas intenciones, porque todavía algo me decía que ella me temía.

-¡Sadako-chan, Sadako-chan, vamos! – Rui le movió el brazo. Ella aceptó.

Asai se quedó a cenar, todo fue normal, pero noté a Rui un poco desanimado, luego supe por qué, Asai me dijo que estaba agradecida por mi invitación, pero que no iría. Fue muy cortes como siempre, pero de cualquier forma solo me dio a pensar que me teme más de lo que imaginé.

Al final creo que iremos con Mao, hace tiempo no hacemos nada los tres, pensé en invitar a Yune, pero aún está algo lastimada.

**LXXVI**

Soy Daisuke. Esta semana comencé a hacerme cargo del templo algunos días después de clases, no creí justo que sólo Akito se preocupara de él cuando era un tema de mi familia, además, creo que está teniendo problemas con su trabajo en . Así que un poco más de tiempo libre no le viene mal. Se la pasa en la laptop enviando emails, según lo que me dijo consiguió emprender con un negocio aun cuando jamás sacó estudios superiores, es un buen signo para mí. Akito ha pasado mucho más tiempo del previsto aquí, es normal que las cosas se le estén complicando, para nosotros tenerlo aquí es grandioso, pero de seguro su familia debe extrañarlo y, últimamente se le está notando que igual los extraña, sus horas al teléfono se han triplicado.

También intenté ir a ver a papá, me pasé por unos minutos por su pieza, pero no conseguí acercarme, mientras que Rui viene las veces que quiere en compañía de Asai, quien a pesar de que él es un vegetal que no entiende nada de nada, lo trata con amabilidad y cortesía, le habla de Rui y de cosas que pasan en la casa mientras ella está ahí, incluso a veces le trae flores.

Creo que también conseguiré un empleo de fines de semana, oí al abuelo y mamá hablando de dinero y de cómo seguir cuadrándolo, una ayuda no vendría mal. Ahora me arrepiento un poco de haber gastado mi dinero el fin de semana pasado en DisneyLand.

**LXXVII**

Soy Kozu Daisuke. Hoy fui a ver a Yune, está mucho mejor, mis moretones son la prueba. Estuvimos jugando videojuegos un rato, luego la charla se volvió algo seria, está preocupada, siente que se avecina algo grande para La Asociación. Le habían contado que el chico frío de la otra vez volvió a atacar. Perdieron a un miembro más.

Otra cosa, conseguí trabajo en un pub-restaurante, empiezo este sábado.

**LXXVIII**

Soy Daisuke y tengo dieciséis años de edad. Hoy fue mi primer día trabajando, me correspondía el segundo turno, así que llegué en la tarde, el encargado me pasó el uniforme, una camisa blanca y pantalón y mandil negro. Luego de que me cambié, me explicó rápidamente algunas cosas, me pasó la carta y dijo que me lo aprendiera, luego llamó a alguien, no oí el nombre porque me encontraba concentrado tratando de grabar toda esa información, pero escuché que le decía que yo sería su responsabilidad, me tocó el hombro diciéndome que cualquier duda la resolviera con ella y se fue, yo ya tenía muchas dudas en mente, iba a mirarla para preguntarle, pero ella me habló.

-Hagamos un buen trabajo – dijo, y estuve seguro de que conocía esa voz, alcé la vista de inmediato - ¡¿Kozu-kun?! – Asai había exclamado más fuerte de lo que había querido y se tapó la boca.

-¿Asai? ¿Trabajas aquí? – Ella asintió, la noté nerviosa – pero tú ya tienes un trabajo – creo que sonó duro porque ella retrocedió un paso.

-Tengo dos – intentó sonreír con normalidad, pero aún parecía sorprendida - ¿Tienes… Tienes alguna duda con respecto a la carta Kozu-kun?

Evidentemente ella no había querido seguir con el tema, así que le seguí el juego e intenté resolver las dudas que tenía, luego comenzó el trabajo. No era un trabajo difícil, sólo tenía que tomar pedidos y llevar lo solicitado a la mesa, pero ciertamente es fácil confundirse y es algo complicado cuando el cliente comienza a preguntar demasiado pidiéndote que detalles minuciosamente la diferencia entre una cosa y otra. Para mi suerte, Asai estaba cerca, nunca me vi en problemas porque ella siempre solucionaba todo a tiempo ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Acaso alguna cosa le sale mal en la vida? Es como si fuera la mujer maravilla repartiendo amabilidad y cortesía al mundo.

-¿Has tenido inconvenientes? – Me preguntó el dueño, él me agradaba.

-Sí, pero Asai ha estado ahí antes de que se transformen en un problema.

-Buena chica, siempre hace lo que se le pide – sonrió él con alegría – aunque me preocupa que desperdicie todos su fines de semana aquí, si sigue así, aunque sea hermosa, jamás encontrará un novio – él no se dio cuenta, pero aquello me hizo pensar en algo en particular.

-Asai – le hable en el descanso, afortunadamente nos había tocado juntos – el otro día, cuando dijiste que no a ir a DisneyLand con nosotros ¿Fue por qué tenías que venir aquí?

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpó dejando su bento sobre la mesa – me emocioné tanto que acepté sin pensar… luego recordé que no podría ir.

-Oh, está bien, no hay problema – comenté dejando mi pan – la verdad es que me siento mejor – lo decía en serio – pensé que te habías negado porque me odiabas.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Ella prácticamente se paró de su silla para decirlo, me sorprendió – yo definitivamente no te odio.

-Eso es bueno – respondí en una risa, luego seguí comiendo y ella se sentó algo avergonzada. Miré su bento, ahí había un par de cosas que se veían deliciosas - ¿Puedo probar? – Pregunté, y para mi mayor sorpresa, ella cerró la caja de golpe.

-¡Lo siento, es que tengo mucha hambre! – sin embargo ella guardó la caja en su bolso, lo guardó en su casillero y salió prácticamente corriendo de ahí, y aún faltaban diez minutos para que terminara el descanso.

Ok, definitivamente ella me odiaba, no importaba lo que ella hubiese dicho y que tuviera una excusa para haberse negado a ir conmigo y Rui, los hechos hablaban por ella. Eso no me hizo sentir muy bien.

**LXXIX**

Soy Daisuke. No entiendo a Asai, tengo claro que no le agrado, pero a pesar de todo ella sigue siendo amable, ayer me dio los cuadernos de notas de todas sus materias, dijo que me serían de ayuda para lograr mi meta de sacar sobre 80 en todo. Les eché una mirada, está todo perfectamente bien explicado, incluso se tomó la molestia de pegar post-it explicativos en las partes que pensó que no estarían demasiado claras. Eso me hizo sentir mal nuevamente, porque se los recibí de mala manera. No pude hacer otra cosa, me sentí irritado de que hubiese sido sínica, supongo que lo hace para que mi familia no pase malos ratos por mi culpa. De cualquier forma, el modo cómo los recibí aumentan sus razones para odiarme, bien hecho Daisuke.

**LXXX**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, tengo dieciséis años de edad. Hoy descubrí la verdadera razón por la cual Asai me odia. Mis intenciones eran disculparme con ella en el trabajo, sin embargo, las cosas estuvieron tan caóticas que no hubo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para salir a tiempo del término de turno. Era imposible encontrar abierta la estación a esa hora, para mí no era un problema, pero me acordé de que quizás para una chica tan torpe como Asai sí lo era, ella era el tipo de persona que pensaba que la amabilidad que ella le daba al mundo era la amabilidad que el mundo daría, bastante estúpido e ingenuo.

Cuando pregunté por ella me dijeron que ya se había ido, creo que otra compañera de trabajo me iba a pedir que la llevara hasta su casa, pero la ignoré, me preocupé más por lo que la ingenua de Asai podía encontrarse en el camino. Por suerte la encontré a tiempo, justo cuando un par de tipos iban cruzando la calle para encontrarse con Asai, mientras que ella desconocía completamente la situación, así que me deshice de ellos de forma silenciosa, era mucho mejor si seguía sin enterarse de nada. Luego corrí hasta ella, pareció sumamente sorprendida, estaba nerviosa, ella definitivamente no sabía tratarme cuando tenía que lidiar con mi presencia en soledad. No me importó, le dije que la llevaría a casa, la verdad es que Rui me mataría si le pasara algo.

Finalmente llegamos a su casa, vivía en unos departamentos así que la dejé en la entrada, no habíamos hablado nada en todo el camino y eso me tenía frustrado, así que comencé la charla después de que ella dijera adiós y abriera la reja.

-¿Tus padres no se enojaran contigo por llegar a esta hora? – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, la cosa era retenerla para poder disculparme.

-No, nadie me regañará – intentó sonreír.

-¿En serio? – Seguí – si yo fuera tu padre ya habría llamado a la policía – ella rió un poco.

-Sí, quizás él lo hubiese hecho – eso me pareció extraño – pero vivo sola, así que nadie me regañará.

-¡¿Sola?! – Exclamé, eso realmente me había sorprendido - ¿Por qué? ¿Vienes de otra ciudad?

-Siempre he vivido aquí – respondió luego de haber negado con la cabeza, traía una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿Entonces qué pasa con tus padres? – Eso me parecía insólito - ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarte sola?

-No es así, ellos siempre están conmigo – intentó reír, pero fue un intentó bastante malo – sólo que no puedo verlos.

-¿Eh…? – fui un idiota, no había entendido nada.

-Están muertos – dijo sin cambiar la amable expresión de su cara – ellos fallecieron hace un año y no tengo hermanos ni parientes cercanos, así que vivo sola – hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de despedida – gracias por traerme a casa Kozu-kun – luego se marchó.

Me quedé en mi lugar, aún no podía creer lo que me había dicho, jamás se me había cruzado algo así por la cabeza, era horrible, pero ella lo había dicho con tanta calma… Entonces recordé la vez en que ella llevó ese libro de matemáticas a mi habitación y terminé golpeándola contra la pared, de pronto podía oír mi propia voz en el viento, mis asquerosas palabras - ¡¿Acaso no tienes familia de la cual preocuparte?! – una y otra vez lo escuché en mi cabeza ¿Cómo pude ser alguien tan horrible? Todo tenía sentido ahora ¿Cómo no odiarme? Después de haber soltado algo así me merecía cada fibra de su desprecio.

**LXXXI**

Soy Daisuke. Intentaré evitar a Asai, pensar que fui capaz de decirle algo tan horrible me avergüenza, además, le estaré haciendo un favor al no tener que soportarme, le ahorraré el esfuerzo en tratar de tratarme de forma gentil sólo por el hecho de que respeta a mi familia.

**LXXXII**

Kozu Daisuke, dieciséis años. Como intento hacer las cosas más simples para Asai, ahora me he pasado más tiempo con Yune, aunque claro, casi que tengo que obligarla a pasar rato conmigo, ella se dedica por completo a La Asociación de su padre, se lo toma muy en serio, cree fervientemente que Yamamoto-san está intentando hacer algo bueno, por eso odia a aquellos que intentan estropeárselo. A mí me preocupa que siga saliendo lastimada, incluso a su padre le preocupa, él le dijo que tenía que inmiscuirse menos, pero bueno, es Yune, lo calló con una patada voladora y luego siguió haciendo lo que quiso.

-Tu padre está preocupado por ti – le dije cuando se quejaba.

-Y yo de él – se quejó ella – no metas la nariz en esto Daisuke – había comenzado a llamarme así –está bien si tu quisiste dejarlo, pero yo no lo haré bajo ningún concepto.

-Deberías conseguirte un novio – solté haciendo que se volviera un tomate – así tus preocupaciones se modificarían.

-¡El único que debería conseguirse una novia deberías ser tú! – exclamó en respuesta, yo lo pensé un poco.

-Quizás debería – comenté, y la verdad es que sí, jamás he tenido una, aunque no puedo decir que no he sido afortunado con las mujeres, quiero decir, he visto incluso fotos de mi bisabuelo, los genes Kozu son realmente buenos, no puedo quejarme.

-¿Lo dicen es serio? – Se sintió contrariada al notar que la discusión no había continuado.

-¿Por qué no? – Solté con normalidad – quizás sea bueno para mí.

-Puede que tengas razón…

-Tú también deberías conseguirte uno.

-¡Ya cállate! – Me golpeo, pero bueno, me lo busqué completamente.

**LXXXIII**

Soy Kozu Daisuke, dieciséis años de edad, segundo de preparatoria. Desde la entrega de los últimos exámenes comencé a llevarme mejor con mis compañeros de clase, ahora me saludan y me invitan a comer, es como cuando estaba en primero, normal. Recordé que hace unas semanas atrás, antes de los exámenes, una chica se me confesó, creo que le dije que estaba ocupado estudiando para salvar mi trasero, algo así, pero no fui descortés, le di las gracias y una correspondiente disculpa. Creo que la invitaré a salir, era linda y agradable ¿Sería muy despreciable de mi parte si le pregunto el nombre? Se me ha olvidado. Bueno, creo que lo mejor será hablarle frente a los casilleros, así podré ver el nombre escrito en su puertecilla.

No he visto a Asai, procuro llegar luego de que ella se va.

**LXXXIV**

**(Muse - Starlight)**

Soy Kozu. Invite a Higoshi-san a salir después de clases (Por mis propios medios descubrí que su nombre era Higoshi Narumi), ella pareció sumamente sorprendida, por un momento pensé que me diría que no, pero ella exclamó demasiado fuerte que sí quería. Planeaba llevarla a una nueva heladería que había abierto hace poco, en donde los helados eran gigantes, la verdad es que estaba comenzando a hacer frío otra vez, estábamos comenzando el otoño, así que le pregunté si le molestaba porque igual podíamos ir a otro lugar si la idea no le parecía bien, pero ella negó rápidamente y mostró su entusiasmo por la heladería. Cuando nos fuimos vi a un grupo de chicas murmurando a escondidas.

En fin, íbamos conversando con normalidad, parecía una chica interesante, y ella se preocupaba constantemente de llenar cualquier vació que quedara en nuestra conversación, parecía animada. Estábamos a una cuadra del lugar cuando vimos a una chica cargando un grupo de cajas apiladas, se veía pesado, no se le veía la cara sólo las piernas y su falda del instituto, falda que de inmediato me pareció conocida, no le di importancia hasta que la muchacha pasó junto a nosotros y su cara fue visible para nosotros.

-¡¿Asai?! – Ella se sobresaltó al oír mi voz, las cajas se le cayeron al instante, la primera de la pila cayó mal y vertió su contenido, eran libros. De inmediato Higoshi-san y yo le ayudamos a recogerlos - ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?

-Hoy fue a la casa de un compañero de clases – dijo rápidamente mientras recogía los libros, estaba intentando no mirarme – Kagome-san lo recogerá – ella y mi madre se llamaban por el nombre de pila.

-¿Por qué llevas tanto peso tú sola? – Preguntó Higoshi-san luego de decirle que ella era quien cuidaba a mi hermano.

-No es mucho peso, está todo bien – rió nerviosa – alguien debe llevarlo a casa – finalmente terminamos de poner las cosas en su lugar y volvimos a apilar las cajas – Ko… Kozu-kun – me miraba, pero no a la cara – es bueno que estés divirtiéndote con tus amigos.

-No somos amigos, es una cita – se encargó de anunciar Higoshi-san, Asai se sobresaltó, supongo que Higoshi-san lo había dicho algo brusco, incluso a mí me sorprendió.

-Oh, ya veo… - contestó acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja – eso también es bueno – miró al suelo, había algo extraño en su voz, pero se le quitó de inmediato, le vino un repentino golpe de energía - ¡Bueno, es momento de que me vaya!

-¿No necesitas ayuda? – Le pregunté mientras ella volvía a levantar las cajas.

-¡Estoy muy bien, gracias Kozu-kun! – Se veía energética - ¡Diviértanse, adiós! – Salió de ahí verdaderamente rápido.

-Es extraña – comentó Higoshi-San.

Seguimos caminando, pero la emoción por conocer la nueva heladería y sus súper helados ya no estaba tan presente en mí, me quedé pensando en las cajas y todos esos libros, en cómo las piernas de Asai había temblado levemente al momento de levantar las pilas de cajas. Había dicho que las llevaba a casa, su casa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, era un viaje larguísimo. Suspiré, no, definitivamente no podía dejar las cosas así – Higoshi-san, lo siento – me disculpe con ella y le dije que saldríamos otro día, ella me soltó un reproche, pero me largué volviendo a gritar un "Lo siento" mientras me iba.

-Si necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que decirlo – le solté cuando la encontré agotada en una banca, apenas había avanzado cuadra y media.

Ella pareció aún más sorprendida que antes y volvió a decir que todo estaba bien cuando yo tome las cajas (Sí estaban pesadas), luego me preguntó por Higoshi-san y que la había dejado sola, pero le dije que no importaba y comencé a cargar el peso sin más. Pudiese ser que eso fuese problemático para ella, pensé que lo más seguro era que quería deshacerse de mí, pero no me importó ¿Cómo se supone que podía dejarla sola en esas condiciones? Que me odie más sí quiere, no me importa, no la dejaré abandonada a su suerte.

Después de la primera cuadra ella no siguió tratando de detenerme, pero de igual forma no habló en todo el camino, sólo se limitó a caminar detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos, tuvimos que subir siete pisos por escaleras ¿Cómo diablos pretendía subir todo eso por su cuenta? Estaba loca. La casa estaba ordenada, olía a lirio, y, de pronto reparé en que ese era el mismo olor que tenía el cabello de Asai. Dejé las cajas en la sala, ahí había un altar con dos fotografías, sentí que el estómago se me revolvía. Iba a ahorrarle malos ratos a Asai e irme de inmediato, pero para mi asombro, con algo de torpeza en su voz me pidió que la ayudara a sacar las cosas de las cajas. La primera caja tenía libros, las otras dos adornos de pared, cuadros pequeños y marcos con fotografías, habían varías pequeñas Asai en ellas. No pude evitar preguntar de dónde venían todas esas cosas. Dijo que eran de la oficina de su padre, que había estado intentando todo un año que se las devolvieran, pero la empresa había vaciado su oficina y había dejado las cosas en una bodega, una bodega enorme en la cual no se podían encontrar las cosas que uno quería reclamar. Lo importante es que finalmente se las habían devuelto, Asai se veía feliz por ello.

-La verdad es que hubiese sido bastante problemático sin tu ayuda, Kozu-kun. Muchas gracias – Su sonrisa fue amplia, eso me irritó.

-No sonrías frente a mí si no quieres hacerlo – creo que soné duro, ella me miró confundida – no hace falta que aparentes que te agrado, tienes una buena razón para odiarme así que… - no me dejo terminar.

-¡Pero yo dije que no te odiaba! – Lo exclamó fuerte, así que le recordé lo que le había dicho ese día en mi habitación.

-No te preocupes, sé cuándo me merezco el odio de alguien.

-¿Por qué se supone que debo odiarte por eso? – Pareció contrariada.

-Porque fue cruel, actué como alguien despreciable.

-¿Debo entender que crees que merezco un trato especial porque mis padres están muertos? – Por primera vez desde que la conozco parecía disgustada.

-No, yo…

-Kozu-kun estaba enfadado y dijo lo que sintió que debía decir en ese momento.

-¡Te restregué en la cara que ya no tienes familia!

-¡Pero Kozu-kun no lo sabía! – Exclamó fuerte, sus ojos miraron firmemente a los míos – yo sé que si lo hubiese sabido jamás lo hubieras dicho, pero en ese momento no lo sabías, así que está bien.

Me quedé en silencio, no podía creer que me estuviese excusando de una manera tan sencilla ¿Acaso podía ser cierto que no me odiara por ello? ¿O que no tuviera ningún rencor por mi comportamiento del principio? Lo pensé, me pareció un poco absurdo, pero me agradaba la idea de pensar que no lo era. Hasta que recordé algo.

-Bento – solté de golpe, ella me miró extrañada - ¿Qué mejor prueba de tu repudio que me alejaras de tu comida con una pobre excusa? – lo lancé como si hubiese sido mi triunfo, aunque la verdad no se sentía como tal. Ella apretó los labios, vi que le temblaba un poco la barbilla, parecía no saber qué decir. Asumí que yo tenía razón, así que me di media vuelta para irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

-¡No sé cocinar! – Chilló con fuerza para luego hablar con rapidez – mis padres siempre me consintieron demasiado, así que nunca aprendí a cocinar comida normal, sólo dulces y cosas como esas, la verdad es que a pesar de que la comida me quede con buen aspecto siempre se me pasa la sal o me queda agria o desabrida o cruda o demasiado cocida – sus mejillas estaban ardiendo - ¡Cómo se supone que te iba a dar a probar algo como eso!

Por unos segundos me quedé estático ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Esto tiene que ser una broma. No lo aguanté y estallé en carcajadas, reí con fuerza, tuve que agarrarme el estómago, hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía de esa manera. Su razón era tan simple que me sentía un imbécil por haber pensado tanta estupidez a raíz de aquello, siendo que Asai sólo había sido considerada al no dejarme probar algo que según ella era desagradable. No entiendo cómo fui tan idiota, Asai realmente es una persona muy simple. Tuve que cortarme la risa, ella se veía bastante avergonzada, no quería que ahora comenzara a odiarme de verdad.

Terminó ofreciéndome algo de helado que había en su nevera. Me pregunto si los súper helados que dejé hoy habrían sido tan buenos como ese.

**LXXXV**

**(Chevelle - Send The Paind Below)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke. Asai siempre me sorprende, en serio. Hoy decidí hacer doble turno tal cual ella siempre lo hace, intenté llegar temprano, pero nunca he sido muy bueno respondiendo a las órdenes del despertador, papá decía que eso era de mamá. La cosa es que el trabajo de primer turno es algo diferente al del segundo, en el cual sólo recibo y doy los pedidos (Supongo que el turno nocturno también debe ser diferente). Tuvimos que montar sillas y colocar condimentos y servilletas en las mesas, además de dejar todo listo para cuando abriéramos.

Asai se tropezó varias veces sin caerse, dos veces se dio contra el suelo, una vez estuvo a punto de botar una bandeja llena de platos, pero por suerte estaba cerca para alcanzar a sujetar la bandeja, aunque me apena admitir que esa fue una de las veces que se cayó. Siempre seguía con lo suyo diciendo alegremente: "¡Estoy bien!". Estábamos a punto de abrir cuando se me salió en voz alta frente a otros compañeros de trabajo que ella estaba algo torpe ese día, pero un chico me miró con cara sorprendida y soltó un: "Bromeas ¿No?". Bueno, yo sabía que Asai era una persona torpe en general, pero en el trabajo había estado bastante bien, así que negué con la cabeza – ella siempre es así, a veces incluso le pasa con clientes, pero no tan seguido – yo lo miré extrañado y le conté que ella siempre había ido en mi ayuda cuando me veía en problemas, incluso antes de que me diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo mal, así que era obvio que era buena en eso - ¿Eres tonto? – Me dijo – eso es porque Asai-san siempre está pendiente de ti – luego siguió – que daría yo por recibir un poco de la atención que ella te da, llevó meses intentando invitarla a salir – se quejó para luego alejarse, acababa de abrir el local y era momento de atender a los clientes.

Lo último que dijo me cabreó, un tipo despreciable ¿Acaso sólo era amable con Asai por sus dobles intenciones? Bastardo, no le dejaría acercarse mucho. En cuanto a lo anterior, no le creí mucho, así que busqué a Asai con los ojos en modo de prueba, obviamente no me estaría mirando y toda su estúpida teoría se iría por el escusado, pero en cuanto mis ojos la encontraron, me di cuenta que ella estaba mirando directamente hacia mí, y en un sobresalto por ser descubierta, desvió la mirada de forma brusca, incluso se volteó un poco para fingir mejor. Yo giré mi cabeza rápidamente ¡No puedo creer que haya sido verdad! Eso me molestaba ¿Tan poca fe me tiene? ¿Acaso siempre me está vigilando para que no lo arruine? Quizás mi madre la tiene advertida para que yo no cometa errores o para que le dé señales de si estoy volviendo al hoyo nuevamente ¡Asai es una espía! No, no, no, no creo que llegue a tanto, pero sí que me tiene vigilado por que le preocupa mi familia, y sabe que mi estabilidad emocional es importante para mantener la paz en ella. Era molesto, era tal cual como si Asai me viese como una bomba de tiempo, como si ella no viera esperanzas en mí.

El primer turno también era caótico, la hora del almuerzo era feroz, corríamos de aquí para allá, pero de todas formas estaba decidido a trabajar a la perfección, le haría ver a Asai que no había necesidad de estar pendiente de mí. Antes no lo notaba, pero desde que ese chico me lo dijo, cada vez que sentía ojos sobre mí me volteaba con velocidad, siempre encontraba a Asai desviando la mirada de la misma manera, cuando el caos terminara estaba decidido a tener una buena charla con ella. Sin embargo, el caos, en vez de atenuarse, incrementó, y de una pésima manera. De la nada, un gordo gigante de dos metros entró al local, los ojos de todos se posaron en él, era ligeramente inevitable ya que cubría toda la entrada. Iba a ir a ofrecerle un asiento cuando de repente él pone una de sus manos sobre el umbral de la entrada y la madera comienza a trisarse como si fuese vidrio. Las astillas volaron y el cristal se cayó, el tipo dio una asquerosa sonrisa de estar viendo la mejor escena del porno y toco el brazo de un cliente, fue espantoso… El pánico colectivo se encendió en un santiamén, se había parado de sus asientos mientras chocaban con otros y con los muebles del local, una persona incluso se había arrimado a una alta ventana, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar cerca del gigantón que hizo que un brazo se desquebrajara como un cristal y luego estallara, la sangre había saltado a los más cercanos, mientras que el afectado chillaba de dolor y pánico al ver que su extremidad parecía víctima de una bomba.

En ese momento un cliente habitual que practicaba karate se abalanzó sobre él, pegué un grito de advertencia, habría querido acercarme, pero las personas me empujaban. El cliente le dio una patada en la cara y luego aterrizó en el suelo, a la bestia se le dio vuelta la cara y me hizo pensar que el karateka podía tener oportunidad, pero vaya que no la tenía, iba a darle otro golpe cuando el gigantón, aún con la cabeza hacia otra dirección, agarró la cara del chico valiente, luego giró la cabeza sólo para volver a lanzar su asquerosa sonrisa de excitación. Fue lo más espantoso que he visto jamás, su cabeza voló en mil pedazos y su cuerpo cayó tieso al suelo.

Fue todo, no lo pude soportar, ese tipo tenía intenciones de acabar con todos ahí, lo sé, lo vi en su cara. Me hice espacio entre los escandalosos, escuché la voz de Asai diciéndome que me detuviera, eso me hizo recordar que estaba en público, tenía que intentar vencerlo sin el uso de mis poderes. Lo golpee en el estómago con una patada, él intentó agarrarme la pierna, pero con un ligero giro le patee la mano con la otra pierna, eso lo desestabilizó un poco, y de pronto se me ocurrió que podría intentar sacarlo de la entrada para que todos pudieran salir de ahí y yo no tuviera que limitar mis habilidades. Me costó un poco, el hipopótamo estuvo a punto de agarrarme algunas veces, pero el escudo de mi cuerpo actuó con eficiencia y sin gran escándalo como para dejarme al descubierto, finalmente mi plan dio resultado, todos, incluso el dueño, salieron disparados por la puerta una vez que yo alejé lo suficiente al gordinflón, bueno, al menos eso fue lo que yo creí.

Estuve a punto de lanzar un torrente de agua cuando escuché la voz de Asai gritándome que debíamos huir, la tonta se había quedado ahí dentro conmigo. Eso me distrajo, el gordinflón me dio un feroz manotazo, que me quito de su camino a pesar de que el agua protegió la zona afectada, luego el imbécil corrió hasta Asai, ella se quedó estática, totalmente paralizada, yo creo que prácticamente volé, porque no le veo otra explicación a que haya llegado a tiempo para empujarla con mi cuerpo justo en el momento en que la mole iba a agarrarla, terminó chocando con unas mesas y la pared, mientras que nosotros habíamos caído sobre una silla. Ni siquiera preste tiempo en quejarme para gritarle a Asai que era una tonta por quedarse ahí, que se fuera en ese mismo instante, pero ella sólo preguntó - ¿Kozu-kun se va? – Yo no respondí – entonces yo tampoco me voy – iba a volver a gritarle algo, pero la mole se fue contra nosotros. No podía dejar que se acercara a Asai, si llegaba a tocarla… ¡Por Dios, jamás me lo perdonaría! Así que me abalancé contra él y lo empujé hacia atrás con toda mi fuerza, chocó contra un pilar el cual se quebró de inmediato. Miré hacia atrás, Asai no se movía de su lugar y algo me decía que jamás lo haría a menos que me fuera con ella.

Eso estaba siendo problemático, con ella ahí no podía pelear como correspondía, tenía constantemente en la cabeza que no podía usar mis habilidades, pero el caso es, que no creía poder ganar sin ellas, esa mole era fuerte y yo había tenido que estar usando demasiada fuerza física para intentar cosas tan patéticas como arrearlo y que tropezara, cuando él en cualquier momento podía matarme. Pero no podía usar mis habilidades, no con Asai ahí, porque a cada momento en que me convencía que no importaba y que debía usarlos de todas formas, en mi mente aparecía el rostro de Asai horrorizado al descubrir lo que yo era, de seguro se asustaría, eso es evidente, quiero decir ¿Quién ve con buenos ojos a lo que mi hermana estigmatiza como fenómenos? ¿Y qué pasaba si por culpa de eso también la agarraba con mi familia? ¿Y qué pasaba si terminaba tan asustada que jamás volvía a dirigirme la palabra? No, no podía usarlos, ver ese rostro en mi mente me asustaba, no quería enfrentarme a algo así, así que dilate la situación todo lo que pude, pero, como ya mencioné, él era demasiado grande y yo estaba usando demasiada fuerza física, fuerza que ya comenzaba a encontrar su límite. Fui más lento, me lanzó a la pared con un puñetazo en mi estómago, caí pésimo, iba a aprovechar ese momento para hacerme volar en pedazos, lo sé, pero se detuvo, en un instante supe por qué, Asai le estaba lanzando cualquier cosa que encontraba en el suelo mientras gritaba: "Déjalo en paz".

En ese instante vi algo en los ojos ese esa bestia, comenzó a caminar hacia Asai, pero ella siguió mirándolo con firmeza mientras le tiraba algunos platos, sólo cuando él estuvo muy cerca retrocedió un paso, se dio cuenta de que estaba en serios problemas, aunque yo lo había hecho mucho antes, en cuanto ese asqueroso puso sus ojos en ella me obligué a levantarme, el bastardo estuvo a punto de tocarla, ella volvió a paralizarse, estuvo segura de que moriría, lo sé. Pero yo… yo haría cualquier cosa antes de que eso pasara. Con un solo movimiento de mi mano derecha le lancé una hoz de agua que le cortó el brazo antes de que su dedo rozara la piel de Asai. Su brazo voló por los aires, Asai siguió de piedra en su lugar, la mole exclamó un grito de dolor y me miró, luego se tambaleo hacia atrás, creo que la furia que había en mí se reflejaba perfectamente en mi mirada. Inhalé profundo y vomité por mi boca un gran chorro de agua a alta presión que lo llevó hasta el otro extremo del establecimiento. No me distraje en mirar el rostro de Asai después de eso, ya había iniciado así que tenía que terminarlo. Corrí hasta la mole que ya se estaba levantando, lo rodee de agua y lo azoté fuerte contra otra pared, el lugar entero se estremeció, pero el tipo era duro, y estaba enojado por lo de su brazo, se abalanzó contra mí, pero no le di oportunidad, con mis manos le lancé otra oleada que lo empujó hasta el centro, él tipo estaba acabado y lo sabía bien, por eso, antes de que yo le hiciera algo más, se apresuró a tocar el pilar principal con la mano que le quedaba, lo destruyó por completo, se oyó un fuerte crujir en el techo, luego, todo comenzó a caer a pedazos, ese sitio era historia, quedaría completamente derrumbado.

Me desesperé por encontrar a Asai, había lanzado un grito, se estaba cubriendo la cabeza mientras los escombros comenzaban a caer, corrí a su encuentro, era tan débil y frágil que lo más seguro es que moriría aplastada, no lo pensé dos veces, la cubrí con mi cuerpo mientras todo se venía abajo.

Me quedé quieto enterrado en los escombros un rato, por un lado estaba esperando si la mole hacía algún ruido al levantarse, estaba seguro que la policía había acudido al lugar así que seguramente se volvería a desatar el caos, y por otro lado, estaba asustado de ver a Asai a la cara, de ver su expresión de: "aléjate de mí". Realmente no quería ver eso. Sin embargo, de pronto escuché sus voz preocupa, quería saber si yo estaba bien. Eso me hizo levantar la cabeza con sorpresa, haciendo que los escombros sobre mí se movieran - ¿No estás asustada? – Ella me miró confundida - ¿De qué? – Me preguntó y yo de inmediato respondí – De mí ¿No estás asustada de mí? – Ella siguió mirándome como si no entendiera nada – lanzó agua por todas partes, soy un friki – informé en caso de que no lo hubiese notado, pero ella rió de una forma tan magnifica que todo el miedo desapareció.

-Siempre he pensado que Kozu-kun es como un súper héroe – soltó con una enorme sonrisa – lo de hoy sólo ha sido la confirmación de ello.

Creo que me ruboricé, porque en cuanto terminó de decirlo ella me miró a los ojos y se ruborizó, pero me sentía feliz, me sentía muy feliz. Luego me di cuenta de que estábamos hablando normalmente a pesar de estar demasiado cerca, quizás esa fue otra razón de por qué ella se sonrojó, se dio cuenta antes que yo. Así que me apresuré a salir de los escombros, un policía nos ayudó.

Cuando salimos ilesos, la policía intentó interrogarnos, pero le dijimos que caímos inconscientes casi de inmediato así que no teníamos idea de lo que pasó adentro. Iban a llevarnos al hospital, pero nos escapamos a tiempo. Mamá podía curar cualquier herido incluso mejor que una enfermera.

-Kozu-kun, hay otra razón por la cual no me sorprendió mucho lo de hoy – soltó Asai mientras íbamos caminando.

Resultó que días antes, Asai no había encontrado las cerillas para encender la mecha de la tetera (A mamá no le agradan los hervidores eléctricos), estuvo por resignarse a tomar té, cuando Rui le dijo que lo solucionaría, le pidió que lo tomara en brazos a la altura de la cocina, Asai preguntó si era una especie de truco o algo y lo obedeció intrigada, entonces, una chispa había salido de los dedos de Rui y la mecha estuvo encendida.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Eso definitivamente no lo había esperado, se suponía que Rui sería el normal de la familia.

-Dijo que era un secreto, pero creo que quizás podrías contarle lo tuyo y ayudarlo.

-¡Pero él lo sabe! – Exclamé - ¡Por qué lo guarda como secreto cuando todos en la jodida familia somos anormales! ¡Incluso Akito y Yune lo son! - Ella se vio sorprendida, pero de una buena manera.

Ese mocoso ¿Hace cuánto tiempo había estado ocultando algo como eso? Si no fuera porque Asai me dijo que siguiera manteniendo en secreto ya lo hubiese hecho sucumbir en un interrogatorio ¿Qué se traía? Es el más pequeño, tiene prohibido ser más inteligente que nosotros ¡Dios! ¡Rui tiene la misma habilidad de papá y no ha alardeado de eso! Se suponía que ya era suficiente con que hubiese sido el único en sacar su cabello, esto ya era el colmo ¡Sobre todo porque no ha dicho nada!

**LXXXVI**

Soy Daisuke. He estado vigilando a mi hermano sin que se dé cuenta, quiero atraparlo con las manos en la maza, pero el idiota no hace más que jugar y pintar, y, con esto, me he dado cuenta de otra cosa ¡Rui también heredo el dote artístico! Esos dibujos no parecen de un mocoso de primaria ¿Esto es una broma? ¡Qué diablos pasó en la repartición de genes!

Mientras tanto Asai busca otro empleó de medio tiempo, evidentemente después de la destrucción del local ninguno de los dos tiene esperanzas en volver a trabajar ahí.

**LXXXVII**

Kozu Daisuke, dieciséis años. Me rendí con respecto a Rui, en ningún momento muestra señales de su habilidad, a pesar de que he estado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas del día vigilándolo. Supongo que dirá algo cuando él quiera hacerlo, o quizás engañó a Asai para hacerle creer que podía hacerlo, quizás sólo estaba tratando de imitar a papá. Hablando de él, ayer me volví a quedar parado en el umbral de su puerta, soy incapaz de dar más pasos, el ruido de las maquinas penetra en mis oídos como si fuese un ruido insufrible elevado al máximo volumen.

Otra cosa, al fin fui a la nueva heladería con Higoshi-san, me sentí estafado, no sabían ni la mitad de bien del que comí la otra vez en casa de Asai, pero todos en ese lugar parecían encantados, yo sólo me lo comí para no derrochar el dinero, se sintió extraño, me pregunto por qué será…

**LXXXVIII**

Kozu Daisuke, estudiante de segundo de preparatoria. Hoy en la tarde Yune vino de visita, le conté en presencia de Asai y Rui lo que nos había pasado el otro día con la mole, por supuesto ella se enfadó por haber tardado tanto en hacerlo y aún más en porqué no había tratado de averiguar qué se traía entre manos ese sujeto, lo que me pareció estúpido, porque se notaba sin siquiera preguntar que lo único que había querido ese sujeto era matar y destruís.

-¡Pero cómo y por qué llegó ahí! – Exclamó ella.

-No lo sé, supongo que supo que yo era de la compañía y por eso…

-¡Tú no sirves para nada! – Se quejó con indignación mientras cogía el teléfono para llamar a su padre, le contó todo frente a nosotros, luego él pareció decirle algo grave, porque Yune puso cara de preocupada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-El tipo ese, el que no pudimos derrotar la otra vez… - apretó los puños – mató a otro miembro – anunció haciendo que Asai se tapara la boca de la impresión – así es Asai, hay más tipos como ese bastardo que los atacó.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Va de casería o algo así? – Eso me estaba pareciendo raro.

-Son como advertencias, cada vez que el equipo especial intenta averiguar algo sobre ellos… - la vi claramente molesta- él aparece lastimando de gravedad a la mayoría y matando a uno.

-¡Como un perro guardián! – Exclamó Asai, Rui aplaudió su conclusión.

-Daisuke… - comenzó con calma, eso quería decir que diría algo que me incomodaría - ¿Qué tal… si regresas? – Mi expresión comenzó a volverse más seria – los de La Asociación se sentirían más seguros con alguien como tú en quien confiar, además…

-No, Yune – la miré firme – no voy a volver – después de lo que había pasado, no pretendía volver jamás.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Qué es La Asociación? – Interrumpió Asai de golpe, la miré, creo que lo hizo para ayudarme.

-Oh, verás Asai, La Asociación es… - Yune iba a explicárselo, pero al parecer se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en interrumpirla.

-¿Por qué la llamas Asai? – Preguntó Rui, Yune lo miró extrañada al igual que la misma mencionada - ese no es su nombre – yo le pregunté que cual era su nombre si no era ese – Kozu, su nombre es Kozu Sadako – en el momento en que lo dijo la cara de Asai se volvió un tomate, mientras que Yune se largó a reír.

-¿Entonces crees que yo soy Kozu Yune? Rui, no todos tienen tu nombre de familia, Asai es Asai, yo soy…- la volvió a interrumpir.

-Yamamoto, lo sé – terminó por ella – pero Sadako-chan es Kozu, porque yo le daré mi apellido – habló como si realmente supiera lo que significaba eso, Asai comenzó a reír.

-Pero seré muy vieja para ti, Rui-chan – dijo mientras le acarició la cabeza.

-No me importa, yo te querría arrugada y todo Sadako-chan.

-Miren nada más, un pequeño casanova – me burlé.

-Y miren quién lo dice – soltó Yune para luego mostrar un grupo de cartas en sus manos, yo sabía perfectamente lo que decían – encontré estás en tu bolso, están aromatizadas y todo.

-¡No te metas en mis cosas! – Salté sobre ella para quitárselas.

-¿Son cartas de amor? – Preguntó Rui.

-Sí Rui, lo son, si quieres te digo que dicen, me las memoricé – se burló Yune, luego yo logré arrebatárselas - ¿Por qué tienes tantas?

-Se corrió el rumor de que había salido con Higoshi-san y éstas aparecieron en mi casillero – respondí guardándomelas todas en el pantalón, esa Yune había estado esperando el momento preciso para sacarlas.

-¿Vas a salir con todas? Dijiste que querías una novia, no pensé que te irías por tantas.

-¡No voy a hacerlo! – Respondí algo molesto – ya le pedí a Higoshi-san ir al festival de otoño, estoy bien saliendo sólo con ella.

-¿Eh~? ¿Ya son novios? ¡Por qué no me la has presentado! – Se quejó, aunque vi sus ojos desviarse, había visto a Asai que se había parado para ir a la cocina.

-¡Todavía no!

-Eso sólo quiere decir que lo será – comentó, y yo no dije nada más.

Luego Asai tardó en volver, pero regreso con fruta picada.

**LXXXIX**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. Mamá le pidió a Akito que saliera un rato de la pieza, sabía que se venía algo incómodo, se sentó en la cama junto a mí, yo suspiré deseando que aquello terminara lo antes posible, pero aunque durase cinco segundos, sabía que el mal sabor no me lo quitaría nadie.

-He notado… - comenzó – que sigues sin entrar al cuarto de tu padre.

-¿Eso se puede considerar un cuarto? – El sarcasmo me salió sin pensar, sabía que no era el momento, pero fue inevitable, eso no era realmente un cuarto, su cuarto era el mismo que el de mamá, ese lugar era el lecho de su muerte, las cuatro paredes que terminarían por chupar su alma.

-Da igual lo que sea, no has ido a verlo Daisuke – prosiguió – Sadako se pasa por ahí todas las tarde con tu hermano, quizás puedas ir con ellos, o con Mao que se pasa después de la escuela, o quizás puedes entrar conmigo o con tu abuelo…

-Ya vale mamá, no necesito un guía turístico para entrar a una habitación – iba a protestar, pero la interrumpí – además, Akito tampoco se mete ahí ¿Por qué no vas a decirle algo a él?

-Porque él no es su hijo – mi argumento fue mierda ante su respuesta, me quedé callado - ¿Aún estás pensando en lo que pasó ese día? – su voz se volvió suave, sabía que estaba entrando en terreno inestable – Daisuke, lo que le sucedió a tu padre…

-¿Podemos no hablar de eso? – Lo dije un poco brusco.

-Daisuke – ella quería insistir.

-Mamá, por favor – insistí con voz cansada – te lo pido, ya… no quiero hablar de esto.

-… Tu padre te ama – dijo después de un rato – él te ama mucho.

-Vale mamá, lo entiendo – no la miré - … estoy cansado, quisiera… - se levantó antes de que yo terminara.

-Está bien – me tomó la cabeza y besó mi frente – descansa hijo.

Esa noche no pude cerrar los ojos, terminé quedándome dormido en clase de historia.

**XC**

Cumplí Diecisiete, trataron de hacerlo a gusto para mí y yo fingí que lo disfrutaba, pero la verdad, es que jamás había tenido un cumpleaños más espantoso.

Asai me regalo todo un arsenal de apuntes, creo que de igual forma fue positivo.

**XCI**

**(Red - Hold Me Now)**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años de edad, un llorón sin remedio. Llegó el festival de otoño, Higoshi-san y yo quedamos de encontrarnos en la entrada, ambos fuimos bastante puntuales, ella llevaba un kimono anaranjado con muchos estampados de otros colores en él y un prendedor de flores que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza, se veía bien, aunque por su maquillaje y peinado elaborado me quedó claro que gastó mucho de su tiempo en lucir así. Anduvimos con la multitud, se supone que también vería a unos amigos de clases ahí, pero la verdad es que entre tanta gente era imposible distinguir a algún conocido. Comimos takoyaki y algodón de azúcar, íbamos a un puesto donde podíamos atrapar peses, Higoshi-san me había dicho desde el comienzo que quería uno y yo siempre había sido bueno en ese juego, incluso sin trampa, cuando de improviso, a unos veinte metros, distinguí a Asai entre la multitud, creo que iba con un par de amigas, pude distinguir incluso su kimono, era rojo oscuro, sencillo, no habían muchos detalles en él, y su cabello le caía en una trenza por uno de sus hombros, a esa distancia no pude ver si estaba usando maquillaje o no, pero sí pude notar que se veía hermosa. Me miró, nuestros ojos se encontraron en medio de ese alboroto, me dio una suave sonrisa característica de Asai, quise ir a saludarla, pero Higoshi-san jaló de mi mano con más fuerza, moría por un pez dorado. Cuando volví a mirar atrás ya no la vi, pero no me extrañó, más que nada me pareció asombroso haber podido identificar a una persona en medio de esa multitud. Mientras atrapaba al pez, desee que volviera a pasar.

Higoshi-san no dejaba de hablar de lo feliz que estaba con su pez, dijo que conseguiría una pecera y le podría Dai, creo que lo decidió por mi nombre, me dio no sé qué decirle que odiaba que me llamasen de esa manera. Nos encontramos con unas amigas suyas, las cuales pegaron una risita al verme e hicieron que Higoshi-san se ruborizara, yo saludé como si no hubiese notado nada. Se quedaron hablando un rato, no me importo al principio, pero empezaba a desear que se apresuraran, ya iban a lanzar los fuegos artificiales y aún no encontrábamos un buen lugar para verlos. Pero me aguanté, no dije nada, si Higoshi-san iba a ser mi novia no quería causar una mala impresión a sus amigas, sino, después ella serían las primeras en hablarle en mi contra, y no quiero eso, me gusta Higoshi-san, es linda y agradable.

De pronto, comenzó el tema de cuánto tiempo podían permanecer en el festival y una de las dos amigas se quejó de su padre, eso hizo que tanto Higoshi-san y la otra hicieran lo mismo, me irrité un poco, pero no dije nada, me limité a mirar a otro lado. Entonces la chica que había iniciado el tema empezó a ir más lejos, a decir que era una molestia, que la trataba como una niña, que no la dejaba vivir en paz, y la otra amiga estaba de acuerdo en todo, y Higoshi-san comenzó a decir que su padre le había hecho escándalo por salir con un chico, que no lo soportaba, entonces, una dijo: "Son una molestia, ojala desaparecieran por un tiempo", y Higoshi-san respondió: "No me molestaría si mi padre se quedara inconsciente por un par de días" y rió… ella se rió y sus amigas rieron con ella…

Explote - ¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDA?! – Las tres se me quedaron mirando con horror - ¡QUÉ CLASE DE IDIOTA DICE ALGO COMO ESO! – fue todo, me alejé, no quería estar ni un segundo más cerca de ellas. Escuché a Higoshi-san llamarme, pero no me importo, seguí caminando, cada vez con pasos más largos, cada vez empujando más a la multitud, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a correr sin importar con quién barriera a mi paso. Los recuerdos de aquél día volvieron, las advertencias del abuelo, la imagen de él lastimado en el suelo, su silueta protegiéndome y también la visión de aquel hombre inútil postrado en una cama. Agarré vuelo, mis piernas perdieron el control de sí mismas, sólo quería alejarme, no quería ver a nadie y que nadie me viese a mí. No quería nada de nada.

Finalmente cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo de intrusos, me detuve, mi respiración estaba agitada y la frente y el pecho me sudaban, debí haber eliminado mi energía con esa carrera, pero no lo hice, la rabia seguía ahí en todo su esplendor, con mi mano derecha desnuda comencé a darle puñetazos al tronco de un árbol, los nudillos me sangraron, pero no sentí nada, golpee otra vez, la corteza se había hundido, iba a volver a golpear cuando de pronto escucho una voz – Kozu-kun – me llamó, no necesité voltear para ver quién era.

-¿Qué hace aquí? – Solté de mal humor – vete, Asai – pero ella sólo se acercó más.

-¡Estás lastimado! – exclamó con preocupación al ver mi mano, me agarró el brazo y yo me zafe de forma brusca.

-¡Te dije que te fueras! – Grite con fuerza, pero ella no borró su preocupada expresión.

-No voy a dejarte aquí solo.

-¡La idea de estar aquí es quedarme solo!

-¡No me importa! – Exclamó sorprendiéndome.

Me resigné a seguir gritándole que se fuera, ya había perdido la inspiración para seguir golpeando el árbol, así que me senté en el suelo sin decir nada, tenía que tratar de calmarme de una forma más pacífica. No escuché nada de ruido por un rato, sólo el lejano bullicio del festival, pensé que quizás Asai se había ido, y estúpidamente me sentí solitario, sin embargo, me equivoqué, porque sentí los pasos de Asai acercarse, luego vi la falda de su kimono junto a mí, la cual se movió hasta el frente, y luego, luego vi su cara, ella se sentó de rodillas frente a mí, yo giré el rostro, no quería verla a los ojos. Ella se quitó la cinta de su cabello, tomó mi mano herida y comenzó a envolverla con ella, el tacto se sintió suave – se ensuciará – musité – está bien – respondió ella, miré su cabello, la trenza se estaba desarmando – la trenza se te va a desarmar – insistí sin quitar mi mano – de todas formas iba a desarmarla al llegar a casa – contestó ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable siempre? Me desesperó un poco, pero no hice nada. Ella terminó de envolver la herida y comenzó a retirar su mano, la ausencia de su calor se sintió de inmediato, así que le agarré la mano antes de que se alejara, no quise ver que expresión había hecho ante eso. Ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco lo hice, por un rato…

-Ella dijo…- comencé a hablar de la nada – dijo que no le importaría si su padre estuviera inconsciente por un tiempo… - recordarlo me hacía enfadar - ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido? – Asai iba a hablar, pero no la deje - ¡Se lo que vas a decir! Que ella no lo sabía, que no es su culpa, que si yo se lo hubiese contado jamás lo hubiera dicho, pero… - apreté los diente y creo que también su mano - ¡Pero sigue siendo su culpa por pensar como una estúpida!

-Sé que si lo hablan apropiadamente podrán solucionarlo – intentó animarme.

-¡No me importa solucionarlo, no me importa hablarlo con ella, ni que lo sepa, ni nada de eso!

-¿Entonces qué te está molestando? – Preguntó con voz lisa, me quedé callado, entonces ella musitó – ¿Kozu-kun…? – y yo comencé a hablar.

-…Mamá… Mamá dice: "Tu padre te ama", lo dice en presente, como si él siguiera ahí, pero no es así, no sé cómo decirle que él no está, que el padre que me amaba se fue hace tiempo ¿Cómo se supone que le diga a mi madre que asuma la muerte de su marido? – apreté un poco su mano, los dedos libres se me habían deslizado hasta un pedazo de la tela de su kimono, también lo apretujé – todos dicen que hay que tener fe, pero la verdad es que nadie tiene fe… lo veo en sus ojos, nadie más que mi madre piensa que va a despertar – no lo pude controlar, los ojos se me humedecieron – se supone que una persona vegetal tiene esperanzas de despertar sólo dentro de los tres primeros meses, que luego de eso comienza a hundirse más y más en ese estado ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo él ha estado así? Hace meses que él pasó el límite… - sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla, así que tiré de Asai y escondí mi rostro en su hombro izquierdo, no quería que me viera llorar, pero tampoco podía dejar de hablar – papá no va a despertar, el hombre que todos conocieron ya no existe, se ha ido para siempre, mi padre está muerto… - comenzó a ser difícil respirar y hablar – y es mi culpa… es mi culpa… él está así por mi causa, yo le hice eso, yo se los arrebaté a todos ¡Mi padre se murió por mi culpa! – Me agarré más fuerte del kimono de Asai, mi llanto ya no era silencioso – todo lo que ocurrió ese día fue culpa mía ¡Fue mi culpa! ¡¿Cómo se supone que le dé la cara?! A penas si puedo dársela a mi familia, menos puedo dársela a él ¡Cómo se supone que me plante frente a él después de lo que le hice!

-Kozu-kun…- Susurró, soltó mi mano y sentí que sus dedos tocaban mi espalda – está bien si dices lo que quieres decirle a tu padre.

No lo aguanté, dejé de aferrarme a su ropa y me aferré a su cuerpo, entonces lloré más fuerte y ella me devolvió el abrazo, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, papá, lo siento! ¡Por favor… por favor perdóname! ¡Perdóname! – No podía dejar de gritar y llorar - ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – Me aferré todavía más a ella - ¡Regresa, por favor, por favor, papá! ¡Papá, papá, papá! ¡Lo siento, papá! ¡Lo siento!

No sé bien por cuanto tiempo estuve gritando y llorando, pero Asai no me soltó ni me alejó en ningún momento. Ella se aferró a mí como yo me aferré a ella, sin decir nada, se quedó ahí, consolándome en silencio aun cuando mi llanto ya no se oía, aun cuando el ruido del festival ya no se oía, aun cuando me dormí y la noche se tornó fría, ella se quedó ahí en silencio, dándome justo lo que había necesitado por tanto tiempo.

Desperté con mi rostro sobre sus rodillas y mis manos aún aferradas a su kimono, sentí sus dedos acariciando mi cabello, por unos segundos no quise moverme, no quise anunciar que ya estaba despierto, pero luego sentí uno de sus dedos que había rozado mi cuello, estaba frío y eso me hizo pensar en qué hora era. Me levante de golpe, pude ver el aliento de Asai en el aire, sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas por el frío. Me disculpé con rapidez y la ayude a levantarse, cuando toque su mano me asaltó el horror, estaba demasiado helada. Me quite la chaqueta y se la pasé, ella quiso negarse, pero le dije que si no la llevaba ella no la llevaría nadie, así que obedeció. La llevé a casa, no sabía cómo decir que se lo agradecía, así qué dije otra cosa – siento haber hecho que te perdieras el festival – ella sonrió como siempre – habrán otros – respondió, abrió la reja, y sentí urgencia de decir lo que se me acababa de cruzar por la cabeza.

-¡Asai! – Ella volteó a verme – para el próximo festival… podríamos ir juntos y no por separado.

Vi sorpresa en sus ojos, pero de cualquier forma sonrió dulcemente como siempre – me gustaría – respondió para luego despedirse con la mano.

Cuando llegué a casa fui a la habitación donde estaba papá. Mamá me despertó por la mañana, me había quedado dormido en el sillón que estaba casi frente a su cama.

**XCII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. Estaba barriendo los templos cuando Yune llegó a molestarme, dijo que quería saber cómo me había ido la noche anterior con Higoshi y si ya era mi novia, le respondí que no mientras barría de mal humor la hojas. Me preguntó si algo había ido mal y negué con la cabeza, pero creo que no me creyó, porque volvió a preguntar qué había pasado. Yo me acordé de todo, pero no dije nada. Era como un secreto, un secreto entre Asai y yo, y me agradaba que sólo perteneciera a nosotros dos.

-Sólo no fue tan divertido como esperé – decidí contestar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te gusta esa chica?

-No lo sé, Yune.

-Cómo no vas a saber – comentó cruzándose de brazos – bueno, no importa, eso quiere decir que te vas a buscar por otros lados ¿No?

-Hablas como si fuera a ir de casería – Reí.

-De eso se tratan los asuntos amorosos – continuó – pero me alegro que aún no estés con esa chica, lo he estado pensando y creo que tengo la candidata perfecta para ti.

-¿Vienes a ofrecerte como candidata Yune? – Me burle con una sonrisa, ella me siguió el juego.

-Ok, sé que soy la mejor candidata para cualquier hombre – movió su cabello de forma divertida, algo que ella nunca hacía – pero en esta ocasión creo que hay alguien mejor para ti.

-¿Ah, sí? Estoy ansioso por descubrirlo – eso me tenía entretenido, lo admito, pero luego ella me sorprendió.

-Asai.

-¿Eh…? – Mi risa se volvió nerviosa.

-Asai – repitió, para luego clarificarlo – Asai Sadako, la chica que tu familia adora y que está gran parte de la semana en tu casa, esa Asai.

-Pero que dices… - seguí barriendo un poco más rápido que la vez anterior, mi corazón se aceleró – eres algo tonta.

-¿Lo soy? – vi que sonrió con malicia y eso me puso más nervioso, así que me apresuré a cambiar el tema.

-Quería hablar algo contigo – ella me miró curiosa – puedes dejar eso de Daisuke si quieres – me miró sin entender – eres libre de llamarme como quieras, Yune.

-…Suke – lo dijo un poco asustada, como si esperara que mi volcán interno estallara de súbito.

-Sí, así está bien – respondí con una tenue sonrisa, ella me llamó de esa manera con más fuerza, debo admitir que extrañaba escuchar esa forma de referirse a mí. Yune sonrió abiertamente, no sé bien cómo describir la felicidad que vi en su rostro.

**XCIII**

Kozu Daisuke, segundo año de preparatoria. Higoshi me llamó a la hora de almuerzo, estaba comiendo algo en la sala de clase, así que salimos al pasillo.

-Kozu-kun – se veía apenada – lamento mucho lo que pasó el otro día, yo… no sabía la condición en la que está tu padre – eso me sorprendió de una mala manera, ella lo notó y se apresuró a excusarse – una chica de tu clase me contó - ¿Qué? ¿Una chica de mi clase? ¡Perfecto! Los estúpidos maestros se habían encargado de contarlo todo, ya entiendo porque de un día al otro la mayoría de la clase se acercaba a hablarme – yo… realmente lo siento mucho, Kozu-kun – dio un reverencia, de verdad parecía lamentarlo.

-Está bien, no te preocupes – cuando lo dije su rostro se ilumino – no estoy enojado ni nada.

-Estoy tan aliviada – suspiró demostrándolo – pensé que me odiabas o algo así.

-No te odio – fui sincero, ella se vio aún más feliz.

-¡Eso es excelente! – Se acercó - oye, estaba pensando que quizás hoy podríamos… - sentí su mano sobre la mía y alejé mi mano de golpe - ¿Eh…? ¿Kozu-kun…? – Su alegre tono se tornó nervioso - ¿Estás enojado?

-No… - yo mismo estaba impresionado con mi reacción.

-Bien – volvió a intentar agarrarme la mano, pero esta vez la oculte tras mi espalda, los dos quedamos un poco estáticos con eso - ¿Eh…? Ko…

-Fue bueno hablar – dije con rapidez – yo… voy a regresar al salón… - su rostro tenía una mezcla de espanto y decepción mientras mis pies comenzaron a retroceder – así que… me voy – me di la media vuelta y regrese con los pasos más largos que pude.

Espero que no me pregunte qué había sido eso porque ni yo mismo lo entendí, en cuanto se disculpo había pensado que no estaba mal seguir saliendo con ella, pero en cuanto sentí su tacto en mi mano algo en mí se cerró de manera automática. Miré la mano que ella había intentado tomar, era la misma que me había herido golpeando el tronco de un árbol, la misma que Asai había tomado. Recordé eso en el instante en que Higoshi la tocó, sentí como si su tacto ensuciara el recuerdo del tacto de Asai, y no quise que siquiera se acercara. Las siguientes clases perdí el tiempo mirándome la mano, creo que durante el fin de semana también perdí horas de mi vida haciendo eso. Quería llegar pronto a casa, que las clases terminaran pronto he ir a casa. Pero cuando llegué a ella no comprendí la razón de tanta ansiedad, ya no me sentía igual, más bien decepcionado.

Algo ocurrió en el trabajo de mamá, así que tuvo la tarde libre y ella se encargó de ir a buscar a Rui.

**XCIV**

Kozu Daisuke. Hoy mamá tuvo trabajo normal, cuando llegué a casa encontré a Asai corriendo tras Rui en el pasillo, creo que venían del cuarto de papá, me reí cuando los vi. Asai se cayó cuando me vio en la entrada, mi hermano siguió corriendo y yo me apresuré a ayudarla – estoy bien, estoy bien – soltó nerviosa mientras se arreglaba la falda, yo me quedé mirándola un rato, creo que la hice sentir incomoda - ¿Pasa algo? – yo negué con la cabeza y ella se fue por la dirección en que Rui había ido.

Sólo había sentido que había pasado mucho desde que no la veía, quizás me he acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia.

**XCV**

Daisuke al bolígrafo. He intentado ignorarlo, pero últimamente miro mucho a Asai y cuando no está me sorprendo a mí mismo recordando cualquier cosa de ella. Estoy seguro que es por lo de la otra vez, estoy demasiado agradecido con ella, gracias a eso ahora todos han podido volver a llamarme Suke, aunque aún me extraña que se lo haya soltado todo sin más, de seguro fue porque ya estaba que explotaba, necesitaba desahogarme. Además, también creo que es por lo que dijo Yune la última vez que vino, una pavada, pero me ha hecho ser más consiente de Asai. Eso es todo, nada más.

**XCVI**

Tengo diecisiete años y mi nombre es Daisuke. Hoy Rui estaba aburrido en casa, alegó que se la pasaba metido ahí y en la primaria, así que salimos a dar una vuelta a un parque cercano junto a Asai. Ella y mi hermano estuvieron jugando por un rato, pero de pronto apareció un tipo que llamó a Asai, se veía muy contento de verla y ella no parecía disgustada de encontrarse con él, nos dejó a Rui y a mí por un rato y se fue a conversar con aquel tipo. Rui ya tenía siete años, pero aún seguía amando mojar la arena y armar figuras con ella, aunque claro, sus figuras parecían de un niño de doce, por eso no me molestaba ir a rellenar el balde de agua cuantas veces quisiera. Mientras intentaba ayudarlo, mis ojos se desviaban constantemente hacía Asai, no podía escuchar nada, pero parecían estar teniendo una conversación agradable, porque ella sonreía y el mostraba una estúpida sonrisa de idiota. Me sentí molesto, intenté concentrarme en la tortuga de arena, pero entonces noté que el tipo tocó el cabelló de Asai, creo que le quito algo, luego siguió sonriéndole ¿Qué demonios? ¿Ese tipo le estaba coqueteando? ¡¿Y en medio de un parque lleno de niños?! Que truco más bajo. Me sentí más irritado, sobre todo porque noté que Asai no se estaba alejando de él, de seguro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de ese tipo, es una boba. Me descuidé y sin querer arruiné la tortuga de Rui.

-¿Eres mi enemigo, no? – Me soltó con una mirada seria.

-Eres un dramático, es arena, podemos armarlo de nuevo.

-No lo digo por eso, sólo te dejo ayudarme porque estás irritado, si no fuera por eso, esto estaría terminado y perfecto – alardeó, lo más molesto de Rui es que él sabía que tenía talento.

-No estoy irritado.

-Lo estás – insistió mientras desarmaba la tortuga que yo le había ayudado a armar, volví a negarlo y él sintió la necesidad de mostrar su punto – estás enojado desde que llegó el amigo de Sadako.

-¿Qué pasó con el chan? – Pregunte algo molesto de que un enano como él estuviese llamando a la gente con tanta confianza.

-Un día será mi novia, así que la llamo como quiero – respondió sin inmutarse mientras echaba más agua a la arena – cuando crezca voy a eliminar a todos mis rivales.

-Tienes aspiraciones bastante altas ¿No?

-Incluso te eliminaré a ti, ya lo verás – yo lo miré extrañado ante esa declaración – he visto cómo la miras, no me engañas, eres un rival más, lo sé.

-¡PERO QUÉ…! – Iba a gritarle algo, realmente me había dejado impactado, pero justo llegó Asai disculpándose por la demora, decidí guardarme lo que tenía que decirle, al parecer ese mocoso estaba viendo demasiada televisión en el último tiempo. Además, con la llegada de Asai mi atención se fue a otra dirección - ¿Era un compañero de clases?

-Sí – asintió ella mientras se sentaba con nosotros, me agradaba que no le importara ensuciarse – su familia se trasladará este mes a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su padre, y él no quiere irse de aquí cuando está a la mitad de la preparatoria, así que se va a mudar donde vivo yo.

-¡¿En tu casa?! – Me exalté.

-¡No, no! – Negó con las manos de inmediato – en el departamento de al lado. Ha estado desocupado por un tiempo.

-¿Qué ahí no vive la señora alegría? – Era una señora que hablaba hasta por los codos, la conocí cuando le ayudé a llevar las cajas de su padre.

-Es el del otro lado – dijo para luego preguntarle a Rui qué hacía.

De cualquier forma me pareció que ese tipo era un listillo, mira que justo irse a vivir al lado de ella, seguro le servía de excusa para irse con ella a clases, por suerte de regreso esa táctica no le servía, Asai siempre se iba para nuestra casa. No me extrañaría que lo de la transferencia de su padre fuese mentira, el idiota debía tenerlo todo planeado. La miré, realmente no podía creer que fuera tan ingenua. Seguí sintiéndome molesto, estoy seguro que fue porque Rui hizo una seña con los dedos de que me estaba vigilando, cuando lleguemos a casa le pondré sus lápices en un lugar que no pueda alcanzarlos.

**XCVII**

Kozu Daisuke. Me desperté en medio de la noche y me fue imposible volver a dormir. No podía quedarme tendido en la cama sin hacer nada, así que tomé mi libreta y me levante con cuidado para no despertar a Akito. Se me había ocurrido que como no había ido a verlo durante mucho tiempo, sería bueno si le contaba las cosas que hice en ese tiempo, aunque no estuviera orgulloso de ellas. Me senté en el sillón frente a su cama y comencé a leer en voz alta desde que Akito había llegado a la casa, jamás había releído lo que escribía, por eso se sentía extraño rememorar todo, pero, el punto de todo esto, es que mientras leía me di cuenta de algo… Desde que conocí a Asai, son contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces en que no menciono algo de ella, de hecho las conté ¡Son dos! ¡Sólo en dos jodidas ocasiones no escribí nada con respecto a ella! ¿Qué rayos es esto? Y, en cuanto a las cosas que he escrito… bueno, maldición, no lo entiendo. Para colmo estoy recordando lo que dijo Rui hoy en la tarde, y de paso también lo que me dijo Yune la otra vez. No, no, no, no, estoy pensando demasiado, sí, eso es. Es tiempo de volver a la cama.

**XCVIII**

**(Muse - Madness)**

Daisuke, diecisiete años. Hoy lo supe en un rayo de lucidez. Rui fue al baño, así que Asai y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala por un rato, ella hacía sus deberes de matemática, se veía concentrada en ello, no prestaba atención a nada más, yo hacía unos de química, tenía que ver con la molécula del agua, así que me parecía bastante interesante, pero aun así mis ojos se desviaron a Asai. Primero fue de reojo, vistazos tímidos, pero luego mis ojos se quedaban sobre ella por más y más tiempo, me fijé en la caída que tenía su cabello sobre sus hombros, en sus dedos sosteniendo el bolígrafo, en cómo se agarraba el lóbulo de la oreja mientras anotaba números, en su respiración… me centré tanto en su respiración que quise acoplarme a la de ella. Recordé cómo se había sentido estar rodeado por sus brazos, temblé al recordar algo tan mundano como su tacto sobre mi mano, recordé la sensación de mis manos aferrándose a su cuerpo… Y quise volver a hacerlo… De pronto, la distancia entre nosotros me pareció de kilómetros a pesar que no nos separaba más de un metro. La quise más cerca, quería esconder mi rostro en su hombro, ahí donde era más fácil inhalar el aroma de su perfume… Creo que estuve a punto de abalanzarme hacia ella, lo único que me detuvo, fue el regreso de Rui.

Y lo supe, fue tan claro como el agua que formo entre mis dedos… No me di cuenta de que ella me había empezado a gustar sino hasta que comencé a creer que podía estar enamorado de ella. Sí, puede que esté un poco enamorado de Asai Sadako.

**XCIX**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años. Nunca me he enamorado, así que no sé bien si eso es exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, lo pensé bien, quizás sólo estoy encantado o algo por el estilo, puede que sea algo meramente pasajero, que se marchite tal cual lo hacen las flores en un jarrón de porcelana. Por el momento, sólo sé que me gusta verla y oírla, me gusta estar en el espacio físico en que ella está.

**C**

**(Seether - Fine Again)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, pero en general las personas me llaman Suke, así es como mi padre quiso que los cercanos me llamaran. Estaba en clases, la última del día, y mi celular comenzó a sonar un rato después que partió, era de casa, pensé que quizás era Mao, esos dos últimos días me estaba insistiendo con que le preste dinero, pero apenas me queda para mí, mi trabajo de medio tiempo duró un parpadeo. No contesté, y tampoco lo hice las otras cinco veces, el maestro estaba explicando algo que me constaba entender y yo todavía estaba obligado a sacar más de ochenta en todo para poder pasar a tercero. Finalmente cuando no faltaban más de diez minutos para que la clase terminara, el celular volvió a sonar, y, como ya había entendido lo que explicaban, fingí que se me caía un lápiz y me agaché bajo la mesa para contestar – Mao te dije que no tengo… - comencé, pero me interrumpió el llanto de mamá – Tienes que venir a casa – me quedé anonadado - ¿Mamá…? – Ella seguía llorando – Daisuke, tienes que venir ahora – volvió a decir antes de colgar. No hay que explicar con gran detalle que me desesperé por completo, salí rápidamente de debajo de la mesa y eché mis cosas en el bolso sin importar el ruido que hice en el proceso, todos me quedaron mirando y el maestro me preguntó que qué me pasaba, pero yo sólo salí corriendo, ni siquiera me detuve en los casilleros para cambiarme los zapatos. Corrí a la estación como un enfermo, por suerte estaba el expreso, baje como un cohete y reanudé la carrera hacia el templo, las escaleras de la entrada jamás se habían sentido tan largas como esta vez, era como si nunca fuesen a acabar -¡Mamá! – Grité cuando abrí la puerta de entrada a la casa.

Mao se asustó al verme llegar así, estaba hablando por el teléfono del pasillo, me echó un rápido vistazo, sus ojos estaban llorosos, sentí como si hubiese querido decirme algo, pero se apresuró a seguir con su charla telefónica, no escuché todo lo que decía, sólo entendí la palabra "Ambulancia".

-¡Suke, suke! –Rui salió de la cocina gritando, se echó sobre mí de un solo golpe y se puso a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? – Me asusté, Asai salió de la cocina y también me quedó mirando sin decir nada - ¿Qué pasa? – ahora se lo preguntaba a ella, estuvo a punto de responderme cuando mi madre vino corriendo desde el pasillo, tenía los ojos hinchados, eso no hacía más que tensarme más.

-¡Tu padre…! – Tan sólo al decir eso las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por sus mejillas – tu padre… - estaba claro, ella no podía decir una oración.

Pero yo entendí lo que significaba, arme todas las piezas del puzzle, Mao con ojos llorosos llamando a la ambulancia, Rui corriendo hacia mí y echándose a llorar, mamá que no podía articular más de dos palabras sin llorar…

Le pasé a mi hermano a mi madre y me eché a correr, no me había quitado los zapatos, pero todo eso se había apoderado de mí, el corazón me enloqueció, no podía creerlo, no podía hacerlo hasta confirmarlo por mí mismo. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en mi padre como una persona muerta en vida, como alguien que ya no existía, como alguien que habíamos perdido, pero… que me confirmaran que realmente se había muerto… que me dijeran que no había nada de él dentro de él… en ese instante, mientras corría a esa habitación, me di cuenta que hasta ese momento yo aún había tenido esperanzas… ¿Qué encontraría cuando abriera la puerta? Él seguiría en esa misma posición, sería tal cual como lo vi la vez anterior, sería tal cual como todos lo han visto durante meses, nada sería distinto, sólo que ahora sí estaría muerto ¿Pero entonces, cómo lo confirmaría? ¿Cómo sabría realmente que está muerto en definitiva? ¿Acaso las maquinas estarán apagadas? ¿El cuarto se habrá vuelto silencio…? Llegué, no me quedé estático en la puerta, la abrí de golpe, no podía aguantar ni un segundo más con esa duda. El corazón se me salió… La ventana estaba abierta, la habitación estaba en silencio, y la cama, la cama estaba vacía… sólo quedaban las sabanas revueltas que habían sido testigos de su paso.

Mis pies dieron tres pasos muertos, mis ojos se perdieron en la blancura de las sabanas. Dios… ¿Ni siquiera tengo el derecho de llorar su cadáver? Sentí que todo mi cuerpo pesaba como si cada parte de mi cuerpo pesara diez veces más, sentí que me hundiría bajo tierra, que me hundiría y esta vez taparían el agujero conmigo dentro. Era como si hubiese perdido todos mis sentidos, pero entonces, lo oí… - Suke - ¿Estoy alucinando? Fue lo primero que pensé – Suke – pero lo volví a oír, era suave, cansado, pero me llamaba – Suke – llamó por una tercera vez, venía desde mi izquierda, desde el sillón en el que solía sentarme para acompañarlo. Tuve miedo de girar el cuello ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿Y si ahí no había nadie? Pero el volvió a llamarme… – Suke – dijo, y me giré lentamente…

Mi corazón se detuvo otra vez, pero de forma diferente, mis pupilas se abrieron al tope, casi pude sentir que temblaron, dejé de respirar. Su piel estaba pálida y había unas pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos, sin embargo, una tenue sonrisa dibujaba sus labios. Estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos fijos en mí, volvió a pronunciar "Suke" de forma suave y cansada, como si hablar no fuese fácil para él en ese momento, y levanto su brazo derecho para llamarme con su mano. El gesto de siempre, el gesto que usaba para que fuera donde él, el gesto para que lo acompañara un rato.

-¿Papá…? – Estaba pasmado ¿Era verdad? ¿Eso era verdad, no? ¡¿Por Dios, esto es verdad?! ¿No es un sueño? ¡Por favor, por favor, díganme que no es un sueño!

-Tu padre te está llamando, Suke – dijo el abuelo que estaba parado junto al sillón, como siempre mostraba un rostro sereno, pero había un brillo en su rostro que externalizaba su felicidad.

-¿Papá…? – No me lo creía, no me lo creía, no me lo creía ¿Es un sueño?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarte, Suke? – Frunció el ceño mientras volvía a agitar la mano.

Eso fue todo, era él, estaba ahí, me estaba llamando, me llamaba como siempre lo había hecho. Me abalancé sobre él y lo estrujé en mis brazos, las piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas, él tuvo que encorvarse porque me negué a soltarlo. Estaba delgado, muy delgado, pero era él, yo lo sabía, era su tacto, era su espalda, eran sus manos, era su voz.

-Cuidado, Suke, estás lastimando a tu padre – soltó el abuelo algo preocupado – aún está débil sabes.

De inmediato lo solté, él tenía razón, quizás en mi exaltación no estaba siendo suave – estoy bien, estoy bien, que exagerado – dijo, pero yo vi su expresión, el abuelo tenía razón, le había dolido.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó papá con las manos sobre mi cara, parecía estar examinando mi rostro - ¿No tienes marcas, cicatrices, algo? – Se veía preocupado, negué con la cabeza, él suspiro de alivio – eso es bueno – dijo mostrándome su dentadura en una amplia sonrisa.

Eso fue como una daga ¿Qué era eso? Debe ser una broma, ha pasado casi nueve meses tendido en una cama ¿Y lo que le preocupa es que yo no tenga marcas y cicatrices? ¿Es idiota? ¿Qué clase de estúpido se preocupa de algo así? ¿Qué era él? Quiero decir, en estos instantes, en vez de estar preocupado por mí el debería estar devastado, gritando y llorando por el tiempo que ha perdido, por lo humillante de su situación, por lo débil y lamentable de su aspecto, tan sólo mirarlo daba pena, era un desastre. Entonces recordé a mamá diciéndome – Tu padre te ama – y pude comprender qué era él… Él era un padre… Un padre que ama ciega e incondicionalmente a su hijo, aunque éste no mereciera ni el regalo de su palabra. Me puse a llorar. Él no pareció feliz por eso.

-Lo siento – musité entre lágrimas, él aún tenía mi rostro entre sus manos – lo siento…

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que te hice – era como si volviera a tener cinco años – por lo que pasó.

-Nadie me obligó a hacerlo.

-Pero lo hiciste porque soy tu hijo.

-Exacto – clavó sus ojos en los míos – por eso no eres culpable de que te amé más que a mi vida – lo miré bien, no, no había ni una pizca de enfado en sus ojos, no había nada – vamos, deja de llorar ¿Qué eres? ¿Una nenaza? – Bromeó secándome las lágrimas – yo no he criado nenazas, ni siquiera Mao lo es – me reí ante este comentario.

Sequé mis lágrimas y me puse de pie, sentía como si respirar fuese diez veces más fácil, miré hacia la puerta, mi madre y mis hermanos habían presenciado todo desde la puerta, me reí, estaban llorando, era irónico, en verdad ahí había puras nenazas, mi madre era la mayor de todas.

Papá había despertado ese día frente a Asai y Rui, ella fue la que llamó a todos para que regresaran a casa. Mi madre y mi abuelo fueron los primeros en llegar, luego lo hizo Mao, quien apareció justo en el momento en que mi papá se quitó la sonda en un solo jalón porque decía que ya no quería estar más en la cama y quería moverse al sillón (Obviamente no podía hacerlo conectado a la maquina) En fin, desconectó todo lo que había por desconectar y obligó al abuelo a que lo ayudara a trasladarse. No tardó en sentirse mal, o quizás lo hizo desde un principio, pero no dijo nada para lograr su cometido de llegar al sillón. Era por eso que Mao estaba llamando a emergencias, no podía dejar el orificio de la sonda ahí, ni tampoco había sido una buena manera la forma en que él se había quitado todo, antes de posibles complicaciones, era mejor llevarlo al hospital para que lo chequearan como correspondía. Otra cosa, fue el abuelo quien le contó sobre su estado y su duración, dijo que papá se había visto un poco contrariado, pero no parecía lamentarlo.

La ambulancia llegó unos diez minutos después que yo llegué, sacaron a papá en una silla de ruedas, parecían alterados por la forma que él había tenido de proceder. Cuando pasaron por la entrada mi papá los detuvo de golpe, estaba mirando algo en la cocina, me asomé para ver qué era, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era Asai - ¿Sadako-chan? – Fue como si quisiera comprobar que ese era su nombre, pero daba la sensación de que él lo sabía perfectamente. Ella asintió tímidamente – las flores siempre olían muy bien, gracias – él sonrió mientras que ella parecía sorprendida (al igual que todos nosotros) que en su estado se hubiese dado cuenta de algo como eso. Luego lo llevaron apurados, yo los seguí de cerca, hubiese deseado acompañarlo, pero iba a ser mamá quien lo hiciera.

Fuimos al hospital por nuestra cuenta, nos dieron buenas noticias, en dos días papá volvería a casa. Esta vez, despierto.

**CI**

Suke al bolígrafo. Estoy disgustado con Akito ¿Qué coñazo pasa con él? No fue a ver a mi papá al hospital y cuando lo trasladaron aquí ni siquiera se dignó a aparecer, cómo si no hubiese sido necesaria su ayuda ¿No había estado tan ansioso como yo porque despertara? Pues bien, ahí lo tiene, despierto y campante (bueno, no tan campante), y aun así no puede decir ni siquiera un hola. Para más remate, se ha molestado conmigo por insistirle ¿Alo? ¡Por qué carajo se disgusta el cuándo el disgustado soy yo! El abuelo me ha dicho a mí y a mis hermanos que no le dijéramos nada a papá sobre Akito, que dejáramos que él le diera la sorpresa, no confía en nuestra palabra, así que se ha asegurado amenazándonos con hacernos la vida imposible si por alguna extraña razón se llegaba a enterar, así que Mao ha tenido que pedirle a Asai que tampoco diga nada para que el castigo no nos llegue a nosotros. No entiendo nada.

**CII**

Kozu Suke. No entiendo nada, absolutamente nada. Para mí, estaba claro que Akito era una persona que apreciaba mucho a papá, que era alguien que probablemente conocía cosas que yo no sé y que seguramente nunca sabré de mi padre. Aunque a pesar de eso, jamás me enteré exactamente qué tipo de relación tenían ellos dos. Akito es el mejor amigo de mi madre, eso salta a la vista, mamá tiene demasiada confianza con él y él con ella, pero ¿Qué hay de la relación de papá? Pensé que tal vez eran amigos, pero quizás para mi padre Akito sólo es el amigo de mamá y para Akito mi padre sólo es el esposo de mamá… ¡Pero sigue sin caberme en la cabeza por qué entonces Akito hablaba con ese tono de papá! Ese tono sabio, agradable, ligeramente insultante, pero a misma vez cariñoso ¡¿Sólo era imaginación mía?! Resultó que no se soportan, no se soportan en lo absoluto, lo digo en serio.

Descubrí a papá en plena proeza para llegar a la silla de ruedas, cuando me apresuré a ayudarlo intenté devolverlo a la cama (volvió a su cuarto, con mamá, se negó rotundamente a dormir solo y pasar una noche más en una cama en la que no estuviera su mujer), sin embargo, me amenazó con quemar mis video juegos si no lo sentaba en la silla y lo llevaba a su lugar en la mesa para cenar con su familia como correspondía (Aunque tampoco era tan así, papá tenía que comer papilla igual que los bebes, al menos por ahora). La cosa es que lo acomodamos en su lugar de siempre (tuve que sacarlo de la silla otra vez), lugar que por supuesto nadie siquiera pensó en ocupar durante su ausencia. No alegó cuando mamá le sirvió su plato "especial". Acabábamos de dar las gracias cuando a Mao se le escapo un - ¿Y dónde está…? – menos mal se cayó de golpe, aunque creo que se debió más que nada por mi pellizco. El abuelo nos estaba mirando con los ojos encendidos.

-¿Dónde está quién? – Preguntó papá con curiosidad.

-Sadako-chan no quiso cenar con nosotros Mao – trató de cubrirla mamá – es una lástima.

-Pero si Sadako nunca quiere cenar aquí – saltó Rui, si no hubiese sido porque estaba al otro lado de la mesita, le habría pellizcado también. Uno por casi arruinar la tapada de mamá causando que la furia del abuelo nos cayera encima, y dos, porque seguía llamando a Asai por su nombre de pila con un tono de dueño indiscutible.

-¿No será que están intentando tapar al novio de alguien o algo así? – Bromeó papá, pero alguien le contestó, y no fue ninguno de la mesa.

-No, están tratando de taparme a mí por orden de tu padre – Akito acababa de abrir la puerta que daba al jardín de mamá, aquella misma puerta por la cual había entrado la primera vez que lo vi y traté de detenerlo – estoy en casa.

-¡Bienvenido! – Exclamaron mis hermanos al unísono, yo también lo hubiese dicho, pero me quedé mirando la cara de papá, cómo decirlo, era como… como si hubiese visto al fantasma de un fantasma.

-Tú… que… qué haces acá – la cara de impacto no se le iba, totalmente contraria a la desinteresada de Akito, quien se había acercado a la mesita.

-Vivo acá – contestó sentándose en su lugar, que justamente era el que le veía de frente la cara a mí papá.

-Iré por tu tazón – mamá estaba nerviosa, intentó ponerse de pie, pero papá le agarró la muñeca.

-¿Qué es eso de que vive acá? ¿Qué es eso de "Bienvenido" de parte de mis hijos? – Él asombro fue remplazado por seriedad. Me pareció ver que mamá estaba asustada.

-Lo que oíste – contestó Akito – duermo al lado de tu hijo mayor, aunque ahora estoy pensando en trasladarme al cuarto que abandonaste. Vivo aquí hace cerca de nueve meses, tus hijos me dicen "Bienvenido" todos los días.

-¿Lo trajiste aquí apenas perdí la conciencia? – Parecía estar escuchando lo que Akito le decía, pero todas sus preguntas se las hacía a mamá, quien creo que estaba temblando un poco, sí, ahora no me cabía duda, estaba asustada - ¿Lo metiste en mi casa apenas perdí la voluntad?

-Él llegó por su cuenta, Teo – intervino el abuelo – tu esposa no tuvo nada que ver.

-¡Pero ella lo dejó entrar, ella le dejó quedarse! – Grito fuerte. Rui se estremeció en su lugar. Mamá tenía los ojos fijos al frente, no decía nada y mi papá la seguía agarrando de la muñeca, creo que todavía más fuerte que antes.

-¡No la agarres con ella si al que quieres gritarle es a mí! – Grito Akito.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! – Papá seguía gritándoselo a mamá y ella parecía no saber cómo contestar.

-¡Cuido de tu familia, gilipollas! – Le gritó Akito.

Entonces papá pareció más furioso, soltó a mamá (quien aprovechó la oportunidad para alejarse) y agarró su pote de papilla, se lo arrojó a Akito en un solo movimiento, quizás, si no hubiese estado débil, puede que Akito no hubiese agarrado el tazón en el aire, aunque debo decir que no hubo nadie que no se salvara de recibir un poco de papilla en la cara, suerte que mamá prefirió servírselo tibio ¡Suerte!

-¡Mi familia no necesita nada de ti! ¡Nada! – Rugió - ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

-¡¿Te has visto en el espejo?! ¡Eres lamentable, por supuesto que tu familia necesita de mí!

-¡Puedo encargarme de mi familia por mi propia cuenta!

-¡Ni siquiera puedes comer algo que no sea una puta papilla o dar dos pasos por tu cuenta!

-¡CALLATE! – Papá empujó la mesa para golpearlo con ella, Akito logró retroceder a tiempo, y nosotros también, ningún bebestible sobrevivió a eso - ¡CALLATE! – volvió a chillar papá volviendo a empujar la punta de la mesa que le quedaba al alcance.

-¡Teo! – Lo regañó mamá, él pareció tranquilizarse un poco. De pronto en ese lugar no podía oírse nada más que su respiración agitada.

-Tú tampoco dijiste nada – papá ahora miraba al abuelo, parecía un reproche.

-No me parece incorrecto que él esté aquí.

-Sácame de aquí – eso claramente iba para mí.

Lo ayudé a subirse a la silla de ruedas, parecía que su orgullo se rompiera todavía más teniendo que marcharse de ahí en esas condiciones. Mao y mamá habían comenzado a ordenar el desastre cuando me dispuse a llevarlo de regreso a su habitación, justo cuando íbamos saliendo escuché la voz de Akito – no me importa lo que digas, no pienso irme de aquí – estoy seguro de que papá lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco lanzó una broma en el pasillo como lo hizo antes, y tampoco me dijo nada a mí a pesar de que me quedé media hora con él arriba. Más que irritado, se veía triste.

**CIII**

Kozu Daisuke, dieciséis años. Papá ya no ha vuelto a decir que quiere salir de la habitación, y ciertamente me preocupa un poco ¿Acaso se está rindiendo? Me parece que sí, incluso parece deprimido, no habla mucho conmigo, pero lo hace más que con mamá y el abuelo, está enojado. Quise preguntar cuál era el problema con Akito, pero el abuelo también nos amenazó con no decir nada acerca de eso, que sólo dejáramos que siguiera su propio curso sin entrometernos. Dado que me arrepentí la última vez que no obedecí su consejo, ahora sigo la línea de seguir sus palabras como ley.

**CIV**

Daisuke, diecisiete años, segundo de preparatoria. He visto a papá tratando de hacer ejercicio, intentando caminar, también lo he visto intentando hacer algo de fuego con sus manos, mira las llamas de forma triste. Aún no sale de la habitación más que para ir al baño y Akito se lo ha puesto fácil intentando no aparecer en un lugar que pueda ser visto por él. Hablando de Akito, también se ve triste, más que nunca, creo que extraña mucho a su familia. El otro día lo oí hablando por teléfono – aún no puedo volver, lo siento – decía – sí, ya sé que él ya despertó, pero aún no está bien, no puedo dejarlo solo amor – estaba intentando convencerla – no, no hablo con él – luego pareció molesto – sí es mi amigo, Erika – luego creo que ella le dio un discurso porque pasó mucho tiempo de silencio mientras que se revolvía los cabellos y caminaba en círculos, finalmente lanzó un grito, estaba molesto - ¡Es mi mejor amigo, maldita sea, no puedo abandonarlo! – Me sorprendió – eso no es lo que… Erika, Erika… ¡Vamos Erika! ¡No…! – miró la pantalla del celular, creo que le cortaron. Luego de eso pareció derrotado.

Es extraño, estoy seguro de haber escuchado amigo y no amiga, Akito estaba hablando en inglés, pero yo entiendo bastante bien el inglés, él estaba hablando de papá, pero eso era casi imposible, porque ambos se odian, porque se odian ¿No?

**CV**

Kozu Daisuke. Akito se ve más desolado que nunca – mis hijos ya no quieres hablar conmigo – fue lo que me dijo cuándo le hice el relevo del templo. A mí me pareció horrible, iba a decirle que yo podía encargarme de mi familia, pero estaba seguro que él no aceptaría que yo lo hiciera, así que no le dije nada a él, pero estoy planeando hablar con otra persona.

**CVI**

Suke, diecisiete. Entre de improvisto a la habitación de mis padres, papá estaba leyendo una de sus viejas historietas, no se inmutó mucho cuando me vio entrar.

-Vamos a caminar – le dije destapándole las sabanas – no puedes seguir así, tienes que recuperarte lo antes posible.

-Hablas como si no quisiera recuperarme.

-Si dejaras que te ayudáramos sería mucho más rápido – insistí tomándole la muñeca.

-Puedo hacerlo solo – respondió zafándose.

-No dudo de eso, pero necesitamos que sea ya.

-¡Cual es tu jodido apuro!

-¡Akito, Akito es mi apuro! – Le grite, él pareció molesto – tiene que volver a casa antes de que no tenga un sitio al cual poder regresar, pero no lo hará a menos que esté seguro de que tú estés bien. Tiene miedo de dejarnos y que justo pase algo malo, y tampoco quiere que sea yo quien se encargue de la familia, dice que sería repetir tus errores – desvió la mirada ante eso – Él ha estado aquí desde que tu caíste ¡Es tiempo de que regrese a casa!

-Pensé que te encantaba que estuviese por aquí – creo que fue un tipo de reproche, volvió a tomar su comic.

-Sí ¿Quieres la verdad? ¡Sí! Estoy feliz de tenerlo aquí – hizo como que leía – al principio no, pero después sí, me agrada tenerlo aquí, me agrada su compañía y a todos en esta casa también, menos a ti, cosa que no entiendo por qué, pero… - volví al punto – el punto es que estoy cansado de verlo triste, quiero que pueda volver con quienes ama, así que… por favor sólo tenemos que hacer que te recuperes cuanto antes.

-¿Y él quiere irse? – Preguntó mientras pasaba de página.

-¡Ah, no sé, no quiere hablar de ello! Pero está discutiendo con su esposa y…

-Entonces el problema es su familia.

-¡El problema es que aún no te recuperas! – Me sentía en colapso – vamos ya, mientras antes lo hagas más rápido se irá y no tendrás que lidiar con él, así que…

-Que traiga a su familia – me interrumpió con la vista fija en las hojas. Lo quedé mirando sin entender nada – dile que traiga a su familia ¿Cuál es el misterio en la frase?

-Pe… pero… - me dejo sin habla.

-Ya se cambió de habitación ¿No? – Habló bajando la historieta para mirarme – que duerma ahí con su esposa, tiene dos hijos, el menor puede dormir con Rui y el mayor puede dormir contigo, listo, se acabó – volvió a prestar interés en su historieta.

-Pero… - me había quedado como idiota.

-¿Qué? – Parecía molesto de mi insistencia – esa familia tiene dinero, tres pasajes de avión al otro lado del mundo no afectará en nada a su economía.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-¡Qué sé yo, el que quieran quedarse! – Bramó algo fastidiado, luego me hizo un gesto para que me fuera – ya déjame leer en paz, eres igual de insufrible que tu madre ¡Dios!

Se lo dije a Akito, llamó a su casa en menos de cinco segundos.

**CVII**

Soy Suke. La familia de Akito llega en los próximos días, primero tenían que dejar todo listo para viajar sin preocupaciones (escuela, trabajo, etc), aquí todos están vueltos locos con los preparativos. Mamá está feliz, Mao no tanto, y eso que a ella no le toca compartir habitación, pero lo acepta para que Akito pueda seguir aquí sin problemas, aunque claro, todavía está el problema mayor que es nuestro propio padre, es eso mismo lo que hace todavía más impresionante que él haya propuesto la idea.

Yune ya no viene tanto, está ocupada con asuntos de la compañía, pero vino a saludar a mi padre junto a Yamamoto-San, papá pareció feliz de recibirlos, sólo salió de su habitación por ellos, y compartió el mismo espacio que Akito sin gritarle, pero bueno, a penas lo miró. Yune dijo que la tensión entre los dos podía cortarse con cuchillo. Ese mismo día también vino Mako y Koishikawa-san, pero ellos también habían ido al hospital.

**CVIII**

Me dicen Suke, pero me llamo Daisuke. Asai ya no aparece mucho por aquí. Aún continúa haciendo su trabajo con Rui, pero ahora se marcha antes a casa, creo que es porque papá está aquí y Rui ya no está solo, además todos han comenzado a regresar antes a casa. Tampoco acepta invitaciones a cenar, antes por lo menos lo hacía una, o si teníamos suerte, dos veces por semana, pero ahora ni una sola vez. A veces, ni siquiera me encuentro con ella al regresar a casa, he tenido que empezar a correr, y aun así, son más las veces en que no la encuentro que las veces que sí. Esto me está deprimiendo un poco ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no haya necesidad de que sea ella quien vaya por Rui? ¿Acaso no la veré más?

**CIX**

**(The Raconteurs - You Don´t Understand Me)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, tengo diecisiete años y curso segundo de preparatoria. ¡Llegó el gran día! Le dije a Akito que lo acompañaría al aeropuerto, pero dijo que si yo iba no cabríamos en el taxi a la vuelta, y tenía razón, así que me quedé en casa ayudando en lo que podía a mamá con los preparativos de la cena, por suerte era sábado, de lo contrario hubiéramos tenido que comprar algo preparado, que pésimo recibimiento.

Akito llegó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a pesar de traer tres bolsos colgando al cuerpo y dos maletas de ruedas consigo, sospecho que todas eran de su mujer, ella no traía nada. Ella se vestía como Koishikawa-san, bastante glamorosa y con resaltante maquillaje en la cara, supongo que es normal para una mujer que había sido gran parte de su vida modelo y que ahora tenía su propia marca. Sin embargo, ella se veía bastante menos seria y regañadientes que la enamorada de Mako.

Pasamos a la sala para que todos pudiéramos presentarnos, mamá nos puso en fila, se veía muy emocionada de al fin conocer a la familia de Akito, sin embargo, Sou-san guardaba algo de distancia, de forma cortes, claro, pero Mao y yo lo notamos. Mis hermanos y yo nos presentamos como uno se presenta cuando es nuevo en un lugar, mamá nos obligó, el abuelo también lo hizo, pero por propia voluntad, estaba siendo muy amable. Entonces Akito procedió a presentar a su familia, comenzó con su mujer, Erika, luego siguió con su hijo menor que estaba algo escondido detrás de su padre, él lo obligó a salir para que lo viéramos bien, se llamaba Sam, era un poco más bajo que Rui y también era sólo unos meses menor que él, se parecía bastante a Akito (tal como Rui se parece bastante a papá) tenía los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, era como ver a un Akito en miniatura, me pareció gracioso.

Luego, tocaba el turno del hijo mayor, él había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, tenía un rostro inexpresivo, como si todo eso no fuese nada, se parecía a su madre, tenía el cabello castaño como ella, algo más corto a los costados y un poco más largo por arriba, traía unas _vans _gastadas, jeans oscuros, una polera blanca y sobre ella una camisa abierta y remangada en los brazos, habían dos argollas pequeñas en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y traía las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando llegó el turno de presentarlo a él, noté que Akito se ponía nervioso, tenso, miró a mi abuelo, el pareció dar un leve gesto aprobatorio.

-Tiene catorce años… - comenzó, en ese momento se veía igual de tímido que su hijo menor, pero luego tragó saliva y volvió a ser el hombre seguro de siempre – su nombre es Akatski.

-¡Como el tío Akatski! – Exclamó Rui.

Eso me sorprendió, durante todo ese tiempo Akito jamás se había referido a su hijo mayor por su nombre, probablemente para que yo no le hiciera preguntas de por qué era el mismo nombre que el hermano fallecido de mi padre. Noté que había un aire de aceptación en el ambiente, el abuelo dijo: "Un gusto conocerte", y el aludido sólo dijo un sencillo "Hola", había un silencio tranquilo en ese momento, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien en la entrada.

-Así que tú eres Akatski – era papá, noté que tanto mamá y el abuelo se sobresaltaron, en cuanto a Akito, creo que él se congeló y muy probablemente su corazón se paralizó.

-Ese soy yo – respondió mirándolo como él lo miraba y manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Papá deslizó su mirada en la familia de Akito, me asusté ¿Qué tal si los había hecho venir hasta aquí sólo para tener el privilegio de echarlos a todos a patadas? Creo que la mujer de Akito también lo pensó, porque mostró una mirada acusadora hacia él, cómo si supiera todo lo que mi padre repudiaba a su marido, quizás ella sabe la razón. Había tención en el ambiente, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, yo estaba atentó a papá, estaba preparado para sacarlo a rastras de ahí en cuanto comenzara su espectáculo, pero para sorpresa de todos, eso no fue necesario.

-Bienvenidos – dijo sosteniéndose en el umbral con la mano izquierda – espero hayan tenido un viaje agradable – estaba siendo asombrosamente educado, sobre todo por la pequeña reverencia que se dispuso a hacer a Sou-san – siento mucho todos los inconvenientes que mi accidente le ha provocado a su familia – la miró a los ojos, era sincero – siéntanse a gusto de quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que estimen conveniente – el rostro de ella cambió, ahora lo miraba sorprendida – y por favor no duden en informarme si necesitan algo, me encargaré de solucionarlo.

-Oh… muchas gracias – parecía anonadada.

-Deben estar cansados así que… - papá no alcanzó a terminar, creo que se mareó y la fuerza de sus piernas lo abandonaron.

Me apresuré a tratar de sujetarlo antes de que cayera, pero alguien llegó antes de que yo lo hiciera, fue Akito, había alcanzado a agarrarlo por debajo de la axila y del ante brazo, yo aparecí un segundo después para sostenerlo por el otro brazo. Vi el rostro de Akito, se veía realmente preocupado, en serio, pero tan pronto mi papá estabilizó las rodillas en el suelo, le hizo el quite de forma algo brusca, quiso que lo soltara, como si lo peor que le pudo pasar fuese que él lo tocara, ninguno alzó la voz, ni dijo nada. Akito lo soltó y se alejó, creo que por un segundo vi dolor en sus ojos, pero lo disimuló, mientras que mi padre miró hacia otra dirección apretando la mandíbula.

-Lo siento…- papá habló, creo que trataba de pasar de la reciente situación – como ven, aún soy un inútil.

Mamá se apresuró a ir junto a él, pero papá le dijo que no exagerara, que sólo tenía las piernas algo muertas, yo me molesté un poco, quería saber porque se le había ocurrido ir por su propia cuenta y él sólo dijo que había que dar una correcta bienvenida. Bueno, se dijeron más cosas, pero ya no es importante, mamá comenzó a preparar la mesa y la mujer de Akito quiso ayudarla, el abuelo se quedó hablando algo serio con papá y Akito con su hijo mayor, mientras que Mao parecía haberse enamorado del pequeño Sam.

-¿Mamá, no dijiste que habías invitado a Asai? – Me asomé por la cocina al notar que ya estaban próximos a iniciar la cena.

-Lo hice – contestó – pero acaba de enviarme un mensaje de que no vendría.

-¿Eh~? ¿Por qué? – Eso me decepcionó.

-No lo sé, no me dijo.

Suspiré y me di la media vuelta para volver donde estaban todos, pero antes de que pudiese entrar en la sala, sentí a alguien jalar de mi camisa, era Rui - ¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunté, el parecía algo serio – vi a Sadako afuera – contestó con voz más baja – nos vio a todos aquí, pero se fue – me agaché y lo agarré de los hombros - ¿Hace cuánto? – me apresuré a preguntar – recién – no pregunté nada más, cambié mi dirección y salí por la puerta principal, sólo me puse los zapatos, no pensé en ponerme una chaqueta, agradezco que mamá no me haya visto, sino me hubiese regañado, ya estábamos próximos a la primera nevada del año.

Comencé a correr hacia la salida del templo, quería alcanzarla antes de que se marchara. No la pillé en el trayecto de la casa a las escaleras, pero en la cima la vi abandonar los escalones e irse por la izquierda. Me apresuré a bajar los escalones de tres en tres, como lo hacía cuando estaba muy tarde para llegar a clases, sólo que creo que ahora me salió el doble de rápido, como si tuviera un poco del alma de Mako en mí, lo agradecí, terminé con las escaleras y seguí por el camino que ella había tomado, pude verla, no estaba tan lejos, así que la llamé en un grito que ella escuchó de inmediato, lo supe porque se detuvo, aunque no se giró al instante, sino que lo hizo sólo hasta que yo estuve justo detrás de ella, estaba agitado, realmente había corrido con todo lo que tenía.

-No deberías estar aquí – dijo con su voz suave de siempre – te están esperando.

-A ti también – respondí cuando pude recuperar el aliento - ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué pasa con ese mensaje que le enviaste a mi madre?

-Está bien así – contestó y me extendió un paquete que traía en las manos – es pastel, pueden comer un poco después de la cena – sonrió tenuemente.

-Sí, podemos hacerlo todos juntos, tú también – no lo tomé

-Me estoy yendo a casa.

-Créeme que lo veo, pero no entiendo por qué – de verdad necesitaba una explicación – y no me respondas con un "Está bien".

-¿Cuál es el problema con que me vaya a casa? – Pareció molesta y eso me hizo molestarme a mí.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema con no querer cenar con nosotros? – Ella se quedó callada - ¿Te parece bonito venir aquí y huir como una rata? ¿Acaso hay algo que no te gustó?

-¿Y no puede ser que surgió algo importante? – Ella dejó de extenderme el pastel.

-¿Qué cosa? Eso es una mentira – la acusé.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser una mentira? – Ahora estaba claramente molesta.

-¡Porque es una mentira!

-¡¿Por qué?! – Ella nunca gritaba.

-¡Porque lo es!

-¡¿Por qué no tengo a alguien importante que ocupe mi tiempo?!

-¡Nos tienes a nosotros, por eso deberías estar cenando con nosotros!

-¡USTEDES NO SON MI FAMILIA! – Gritó con fuerza, y me dejó callado por unos segundos.

-Oh… entonces, sólo somos los molestos que te dan trabajo – no creía que ella pensara eso, pero de todas formas lo dije porque lo que ella había dicho me dolió.

-No, no, no es eso – negó con la cabeza, parecía arrepentida de haber perdido la compostura – es sólo que…

-¿Qué?

-Ustedes no son mi familia – lo repitió, pero no se veía feliz – yo perdí a la mía… no necesito remplazarla – creo que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar – esta cena es algo familiar, yo… no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste? – Ella no supo cómo responder, quizás ni ella lo entendía – estás obligándote a ti misma a alejarte de nosotros cuando no tiene porqué ser así.

-No entiendes…

-Tienes razón, no te entiendo – contesté, y me di la media vuelta. No quería seguir teniendo una discusión que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Cuando regresé a casa acababan de servir la cena, mamá me regañó un poco y me preguntó qué había pasado, sólo le dije que quise tomar un poco de aire, supo que le mentí, pero no insistió. Me senté a cenar y fingí que nada malo pasaba, tal como mi padre y Akito lo estaban haciendo. Fuera de todo, fue una cena agradable.

**CX**

Daisuke. Hoy lunes Asai espero a que yo llegara para irse, se paró firme frente a mí y me dijo que lamentaba haberme gritado y hacer que me molestara, pero también dijo que no se arrepentía de sus palabras. Bueno, en verdad, eso sólo hizo que me molestara más, no respondí ¿Por qué iba a decir algo cuando no tenía nada bueno que decir? Me fui a mi cuarto, quería estar solo, pero para mi sorpresa, Akatski estaba durmiendo sobre mi cama. La ventana estaba abierta y traía zapatos, creo que se saltó las clases. Probablemente no tuvo un buen día, así que me las aguante y salí a buscar otro lugar para estar solo, pero adivinen qué ¡En esa casa no había ni un puto lugar donde estar solo! Asai es una tonta.

**CXI**

Soy Suke, segundo de preparatoria. Mamá, Sou-san, Asai, Rui y Sam estaban en la sala cuando llegué. Asai ayudaba a los niños a terminar con sus labores de la escuela, mientras las dos mujeres mantenían una conversación. Saludé, iba a irme a mi cuarto, aún no podía entablar una conversación de dos palabras con Asai sin enfadarme, sin embargo, Rui me llamó, quería mostrarme unos exámenes que le habían entregado ese día. Estaba mirándolos cuando la voz de Sou-san llegó más fuerte a mis oídos.

-He estado pensando, ya que Sam va a la misma escuela de Rui, no creo que Asai deba perder su tiempo yendo a recogerlo, yo tengo tiempo de sobra y si un día por x motivo no puedo ir, ellos podría devolverse juntos – lo lanzó como si fuese la idea más brillante sobre la tierra.

-Ah, pero Sadako-chan… - mamá iba a defender el lugar de Asai, pero ella…

-Está bien, creo que tiene razón – la miré, en su cara traía la leve sonrisa de siempre, pero no se veía feliz – no tiene sentido que dos personas recojan a dos niños que viven en la misma casa cuando puede hacerlo sólo una persona.

-¡Pero tú podrías recogernos a los dos! – Exclamó Rui – a Sam también le agradas ¿Verdad, Sam? - el aludido asintió rápidamente.

-Pero querido, si yo tengo tiempo de sobra – volvió a decir Sou-san.

-Ese no es el punto – interrumpí – el punto es que…

-Creo que es un buen momento para dejar de hacerlo – soltó Asai sin dejarme terminar – he bajado un poco mis resultados en clase, quería hablarlo con ustedes, pero se veían un poco ocupados así que preferí esperar… - fingió una sonrisa más amplia – pero ya que se ha tocado el tema, pienso que ya he cumplido en este lugar.

-¿Sadako…? – Rui parecía destrozado.

-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó mamá, Asai asintió – si ese es tu deseo, lo acepto, pero no estoy feliz con ello.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kagome-san – ella siguió mostrando su expresión sonriente.

-¿Es que acaso alguna vez sonríes de verdad? – ella se paralizó, yo me puse de pie, no esperé una respuesta, sólo me fui.

¿A quién demonios quería engañar? Ella no quería irse, pero lo aceptó sin más, como si no fuera gran cosa y nuestras presencias fuese fácilmente reemplazable ¿Acaso éramos fácilmente reemplazables? ¿Acaso mi madre lo era? ¿Acaso Rui lo era? ¿Acaso yo lo soy…? Tengo tanta rabia en estos momentos, tuve que gritar sobre mi almohada para intentar desahogarme y que nadie se diera cuenta de lo molesto que estaba. Qué demonios pasa por su mente ¿Tanto quiere restregarme que no somos su familia? Yo sé que no es mi familia ¡Pero qué tiene de malo que queramos hacerla parte de ella! ¿O es que acaso no somos suficientes para ella? Ella dijo que no estaba asustada de mí, dijo que no tenía miedo, también dijo que no me odiaba, entonces ¡Qué es esto!

**CXII**

Kozu Daisuke. Creo que el momento en que llego a casa es el momento crucial para que las cosas pasen, tan pronto como abrí la puerta de la entrada, lo primero que oído es un grito de papá llamando a mamá, ella salió corriendo de la cocina hasta la sala, desde luego yo la seguí lo más rápido que pude. Papá estaba con Rui y Sam, se veía emocionado.

-¡Suke tú también estás aquí! – Exclamó feliz al verme, se veía eufórico - ¡Vamos Rui, hazlo de nuevo, muéstrales lo que le enseñaste a papá! – Papá tamboreó en el tatami, entonces Rui levantó su mano derecha e hizo un chasquido que hizo que saliera una pequeña llama de sus dedos. Papá se agarraba la cabeza de la emoción - ¡¿Lo vieron, lo vieron?!

Mamá rió al ver a papá tan emocionado, mientras que yo suspiré, ya comprendo por qué Rui se lo había guardado como secreto, él quería que el primero de la familia en verlo fuese papá.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo, hazlo de nuevo! – Lo insistió papá, Rui lo hizo, pero esta vez papá también lo hizo con él, y pareció todavía más emocionado - ¡Mira Kagome, mira!

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – Desde el jardín llegaron Akito y Akatski, como siempre, este último tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Rui le está enseñando un truco a su papá – informó Sam desde su lugar.

Papá estaba tan feliz que perdió su perspectiva, creo que la emoción hizo que simplemente se le olvidara, pero le salió tan natural, tan familiar… Lo que sea que hiciera que odiara a Akito, se le borró por completo de la cabeza y fue remplazado por una actitud tan confiada como la que tenía con mamá.

-¡Akito, ven, mira, mira! – le hizo señas con una mano mientras que su otra mano estaba preparada para hacer lo mismo de antes. Todos, menos los niños y papá, nos quedamos pasmados - ¡Tienes que ver esto, Akito, ven! – Aún no lo había mirado, tenía su vista en Rui – Muy bien, Rui ¿Estás listo? – él asintió - ¡Bien! ¡Uno, dos… TRES! – los dos volvieron chasquear los dedos para que una llama saliera de ellos, papá volvió a lanzar un grito y una risa de júbilo, luego giró su rostro a quién quería que viera el truco - ¡¿Viste eso, Akito?! ¡¿Lo viste, lo viste?!

-Lo vi – Akito se veía pasmado, pero había un brillo lleno de emoción en sus ojos que no había visto ni siquiera cuando su familia llegó.

Entonces, al ver bien su cara, papá reaccionó, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, de su error, de a quién le había dirigido la palabra, de a quién le había sonreído, y volvió a ser el de antes… Rápidamente desvió la mirada, noté frustración en su rostro, Rui preguntó si lo hacía de nuevo y papá contestó que no. Intentó ponerse de pie, quería salir lo antes posible de ahí, pero se desequilibró, y Akito, que era el más cercano alcanzó a agarrarlo del brazo, pero mi papá… Papá prefirió caerse antes de que él lo ayudara, tan pronto sintió su tacto se zafó de él con brusquedad, cayó hacia atrás, justo frente a los pies de mamá.

-¡No me toques, no me toques! – Chilló papá cubriéndose la cara con su brazo, como si no quisiera que sus miradas volvieran a cruzarse. Volví a ver esa horrible melancolía en los ojos de Akito, quien retrocedió y se fue por donde entró, Akatski no lo siguió.

Mamá no se agachó a ver a papá, ella también lucía triste, pero no tanto como Akito. No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado ahí, mucho menos lo hicieron Rui y Sam, sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Akatski estaba al otro lado del río.

-No te entiendo – soltó con su voz lineal de siempre, se lo decía a papá – no quieres que se vaya, pero aun así sigues rechazándolo – papá lo miró - ¿Eres un cobarde? – Lanzó la pregunta y se fue con paso calmado en la dirección que se había marchado Akito.

**CXIII**

Me llaman Suke. No podía sacarme de la cabeza que Akatski supiera algo que yo no sabía acerca de la relación de nuestros padres. Recordando lo que le escuché decir por teléfono a Akito y por cómo le habló papá, no me caben dudas de que alguna vez fueron mejores amigos, pero, el tema es ¿Qué les pasó? O mejor dicho, qué pasó. Estoy casi seguro de que Akatski lo sabe, y para mi suerte, tengo toda la noche para preguntarle, ya que dormimos en el mismo cuarto.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – Interrogué sentado en la cama, él estaba en el sillón viendo algo en la laptop, al principio me ignoró, en verdad siempre lo hacía, aunque no creo que sea algo personal, Akatski siempre ignora a todo el mundo – ey, te estoy hablando, dime lo que sabes sobre esos dos – él cerró la laptop y me miró con su aire indiferente.

-Leí tu diario – soltó como si nada, yo me atoré con mi propia saliva – eres bueno escribiendo.

-¡No me hagas un cumplido cuando has hecho algo inapropiado! – Le grite y él sólo se encogió de hombros - ¡Y no es un diario, es una libreta!

-Que lo escribas en una libreta no le hace perder la esencia de diario – me miró algo inexpresivo – de vida – agregó como si quisiera cabrearme, pero la expresión de su rostro no cambió.

-¡No tenías derecho a…!

-Es por eso que sé – me interrumpió – que tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de quien fue Takeda Akatski – me dejó anonadado.

-¿Y tú sí?

-Algo más que tú, me pusieron su nombre.

-¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver mi tío con lo que te he preguntado?

-Todo – contestó para luego abrir la laptop otra vez – si realmente quieres saberlo, pregunta a alguno de los aludidos tal como yo lo hice – volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla.

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas tú? – Me parecía más sencillo.

-Soy la estigma de uno de los protagonistas, pero no es mi historia – comenzó a teclear – no voy a contarte una historia que no me pertenece.

Me molestó que no quisiera decirme nada, pero entendí la razón, y tampoco era como si quisiera que fuese él quien me lo dijera, es cierto, quiero entender qué pasa, pero quiero que el que me lo haga entender sea mi padre, o en el peor de los casos Akito. Me eché hacia atrás y me quedé mirando al techo, todo en esta casa siempre es tan enredado, la construcción de esta familia parece haber sido realizada sobre una enorme capa de sedimentos del pasado que se escabullen por las tablas del suelo. El pasado debería ser sólo pasado ¿Por qué lo toman tanto en cuenta? Además, me di cuenta que me tome demasiado a la ligera que Akatski tenga el mismo nombre que mi tío, quiero decir, evidentemente eso no es coincidencia, Akito debió nombrarlo así en memoria de él, pero… ¿Tan importante era para Akito la existencia de él? ¿Akito era amigo de los gemelos? ¿Por qué papá lo odiaba? No entiendo qué puede tener que ver el hermano muerto de mi padre en todo esto.

-Ey… - Akatski volvió a hablarme y yo levante el cuello para ver qué quería – ya que leí tu diario… - sentí que iba a fastidiarme así que volví a apoyar el cuello y a mirar el techo – sobre esa chica, Asai – eso captó mi atención, pero no volví a levantar el cuello – tal vez deberías ser molesto e insistente – como siempre su voz era lisa – a veces las personas no se dan cuenta que necesitan un apoyo.

Rayos, por qué ese idiota siempre me deja pensando.

**CXIV**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. Ok, me avergüenza admitirlo, pero luego de que Akatski me dijera eso, el tema de Akito y mi papá pasó a segundo plano. Me salte las últimas dos clases, sé que me prometí a mí mismo que no haría esas cosas otra vez, pero esa era la única forma de lograr encontrar a Asai afuera de su escuela. No puedo decir que me agradó estar parado afuera del edificio, las miradas se posaban frente a mí y susurraban frente a mi cara, supongo que las caras y los uniformes nuevos siempre causan esa conmoción.

-¿Kozu-kun? – No noté que se acercó a mí, sólo pude darme cuenta de su presencia cuando estaba a mi lado - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa con tus clases?

-Salimos antes – no sé si me creyó, pero me dio igual – andando – le hice una seña para que se viniera conmigo.

-¿A dónde? – Parecía contrariada.

-A mi casa, a Rui le alegrará verte, no has aparecido por un tiempo – ella se detuvo.

-¿No crees que sería mejor para él si sólo se acostumbra a mi ausencia? – no sonrió, creo que fue por lo que le dije la última vez.

-Eso suena como si no fueses a volver jamás.

-Tal vez… - vi duda en lo que quería decir – sería mejor así…

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – La miré serio – actúas como si no tuvieras nada que ver con nosotros.

-Pero si es exactamente como es – respondió con sonrisa lastimera.

-¿Debo entender… - comencé - … que todo lo que hemos compartido hasta ahora fue un teatro? – Me sentía dolido - ¿Para qué intentaste resolver mi desastre si en verdad te importaba tan poco? – me di la media vuelta y comencé a alejarme, ella no intentó detenerme, me dolió todavía más, ni una sola palabra salió de su boca.

**CXV**

**(Red - Of These Chains)**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años. Después de lo ocurrido me dije a mi mismo que esa historia se había acabado, doy vuelta la página, hasta nunca Asai, de todas maneras sólo fue una temporada, el próximo mes de seguro me estaré ocupando de otras cosas y ella será parte de la historia. Sinceramente esperaba ni siquiera cruzármela por la calle.

Era sábado, la primera nevada del año había sido la noche anterior, el templo lucía un blanco esplendoroso y Rui y Sam no iban a desaprovechar algo como eso, incluso Akatski estaba ayudando a hacer el maniquí de nieve de los chicos. Estábamos en eso cuando mamá me pidió que fuese a la tienda, pregunté si alguien quería acompañarme, pero bueno, no fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que fui ignorado por completo. Me alejé un poco de casa porque mamá quería que fuese a comprar a una tienda específica, ya que tenían descuentos en verduras. Estaba ahí, averiguando cuál de todos los repollos era el más adecuado para llevar a casa, cuando una mujer me sobresalta con su saludo. Me costó un poco reconocerla, pero mientras hablaba me acordé que era la vecina de Asai, la señora alegría. Fue horrible, en serio, esa mujer me recordaba a alguien que realmente no quería recordar, y para rematar, hablaba tan rápido que no lograba encontrar mi oportunidad para deshacerme de ella, sumándole a todo ello, de que hablaba de cosas que a mí me importaban un reverendo comino, o eso pensé hasta cierto punto – Oh, cruzo los dedos para que Sadako-chan tenga éxito, mira nada más, sería horrible si se cayera – soltó de repente y yo la miré buscando que lo explicara mejor, fue mi único momento de interés en todo su monologo - ¿Qué no lo sabes? Hoy tiene su presentación, la pobre ha practicado tanto, se levantaba antes en las mañanas para poder ir a ensayar – la volví a mirar con la misma cara, no era necesario decir nada, esa mujer soltaba y soltaba – Sadako-chan es bailarina de ballet desde que era pequeña, su madre la metió en las clases, lástima que ahora no pueda verla bailar, a sus padres les gustaba tanto verla dando todos esos giros, uff ni te imaginas. Yo la hubiese ido a ver en nombre de ellos, el teatro está tan cerca, pero ella ha dicho que no era necesario, que tenía a quién la fuera a ver, y ciertamente tampoco estaba tan entusiasmada en ir a ver ballet, pero bueno, la chica está tan sola, tú sabes ¿No? Imaginate que… - no escuché más, solté el repollo y la dejé hablando con las verduras, no me interesaba qué más tenía para decir.

¿Qué tenía a alguien que la fuera a ver? ¡Un carajo! Eso no era más que una mentira, estúpida Asai, si tan sólo hubiese dicho algo hubiera tenido a toda la manada de mi casa en primera fila para ovacionarla. Seguro estaría sola, mientras que todas las demás tendrían a alguien por ellas en las butacas ¿Qué acaso era idiota? ¡¿Cuál es su gusto por querer estar sola?! Se supone que estaba enojado, se supone que iba a pasar de ella y esperar un mes a que se me pasara todo, pero mis piernas corrían a toda velocidad en dirección al teatro, no quería, no quería que estuviese sola, quería que me viera ahí, apoyándola, quería que supiera que yo estaba ahí para ella, que yo nunca la dejaría sola.

Llegué al teatro, el de las entradas me dijo que la función ya había comenzado, y en mi apuro le grite que no me importaba, le pasé todo el dinero que me había dado mamá para las compras y entré corriendo. Ahí no había mucha luz, pero el escenario estaba perfectamente iluminado, había una serie de bailarinas haciendo su coreografía, busqué a Asai, pero no la encontré, comencé a caminar por el pacillo central, de pronto la vi, ella salió de atrás y un foco de luz se centró en ella, creo que tenía un papel protagónico, se quedó quieta, al ver su vestuario por primera vez me di cuenta de que al parecer estaban interpretando el Lago de los Cisnes. Se quedó quieta bajo el foco, miró a los espectadores, algo le pasaba, ella no se sentía segura en ese lugar, lo sabía, no sé cómo pero lo sabía, así que aceleré mi paso, me acerqué al escenario con una caminata rápida, ella seguía sin moverse, el resto de las bailarinas parecía esperar a que ella hiciera algo y comenzaron a oírse murmullos dentro del público. Noté que Asai se puso nerviosa por ello, su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de forma rápida, aceleré mi paso un poco más, necesitaba llegar a un punto en que la luz del escenario le dejara ver mi cara. Hasta que encontré ese punto… y ella me vio… Sus ojos se posaron en mí y yo mantuve firme mi mirada sobre ella, entonces inhalo profundo y comenzó a bailar… Era un baile maravilloso, sus pies eran tan ligeros que a veces me daba la impresión de que no tocaban el suelo. Me quedé de pie en ese lugar durante toda la función, quería que no me perdiera de vista, que supiera que no estaba sola. Me pareció absurdo el pensamiento de olvidarme de ella en un mes, tendría suerte si lograba hacerlo en un año. No, no había manera de sacármela de la cabeza, menos ahora que la he visto bailar.

Cuando la función terminó, al fin me senté en una butaca, la mayoría de los espectadores se había puesto de pie, algunos traían ramos de flores y regalos, supongo que conocían a algunas de las bailarinas, suspiré y miré al techo, desearía haber pasado a una florería, aunque quizás, de haberlo hecho no hubiese tenido suficiente dinero para la entrada ¿Se vería muy mal si me las arreglaba para quitarle su ramo a una de las otras chicas? Creo que sí… La multitud comenzó a irse, algunas bailarinas se iban tal cual como estaban en el escenario, otras sólo se quitaban el tul, y otras sólo se dejaban el maquillaje y se cambiaban por completo, probablemente irían a celebrar a algún lugar con sus familias, con sus amigos o con sus novios. Revisé los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, ahí no había nada que yo pudiese darle, ni siquiera un mísero yen para comprar una dona o un panecillo.

Finalmente no quedó nadie en ese lugar, me pregunté si es que Asai se había ido por otra puerta, por su reciente comportamiento no me hubiese extrañado que se hubiera escapado de mí, pero no me sentí molesto por ello, más bien, sentí que sólo debía ser más insistente y molesto, como había dicho Akatski. Me puse de pie y me aventuré en la construcción, quizás seguía por ahí, me asomé en los camarines después de que un guardia me dijo que tenía que irme, le inventé una excusa que ya ni siquiera recuerdo. No tuve que adentrarme mucho, encontré a Asai sentada en una banca, miraba al suelo, aún tenía el peinado intacto, pero sin las plumas, tenía el abrigo y los botines puestos, creo que debajo de eso aún estaba en mallas. Hice ruido al caminar y ella levanto la mirada hacia mí, luego se puso de pie de un brinco a misma vez que tomaba su bolso. Había maquillaje en su cara, era otra forma de resaltar el precioso rostro que tenía.

-¿Estabas esperando a que me fuera? – Esa fue la clara conclusión a la que llegué – pues no lo he hecho.

-No entiendo, por qué, cómo… - se veía confundida.

-Ha sido un baile hermoso – me limité sonreír y ella se echó a llorar.

-No merezco que hayas venido, ni que me vieras bailar – estaba intentando retener sus lágrimas, lo notaba por la expresión de su cara – tampoco el cariño de tu familia, ni su consideración.

-¿Por qué?

-Ustedes son tan maravillosos - soltó el bolso y llevó las manos a su cara – tú lo eres, y aun así yo…

-¿Tu…? – Intentaba ayudarla a expulsar todo lo que quería decir.

-Yo siento tanta envidia de ti, de todo lo que tienes, de las personas que tienes – intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, pero era caso omiso – siento envidia de tu familia, son tan maravillosos y aun así yo guardo estos horribles sentimientos cuando los veo – me miró, ya no intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas – a veces incluso deseo que tus padres desaparezcan y se conviertan en los míos, no soy digna de que me quieran, ni de que quieran pasar el tiempo conmigo, me merezco estar sola por pensar de esa manera tan horrible, yo…

-¿Qué hay de malo en eso? – Solté, ella se vio contrariada – eso sólo significa que extrañas a tus padres ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es natural, no tienes que sentirte culpable por ello – finalmente su comportamiento estaba claro para mí.

-Pero…

-¿De verdad quieres estar sola? – Ella me miró con los labios temblorosos, avancé para que estuviéramos frente a frente – no tiene que ser así, no tienes porqué seguir estando sola – estábamos a centímetros de distancia, mi mano derecha se deslizó por su húmeda mejilla – puedes hacer nuevos lazos, no tiene porqué ser un remplazo de los anteriores, sólo serán otros nuevos con su propio valor – mi dedo pulgar acarició su piel – y no tienes que ocultar lo que sientes, está bien si sólo lo dices.

-Extraño a mamá y a papá – comenzó ella derramando más lágrimas – quiero que alguien me diga "bienvenida" al llegar a casa, estoy cansada de comer comida desabrida – me reí un poco ante eso – quiero mucho a la familia de Kozu-kun y también quiero a Kozu-kun – mi corazón no pudo evitar saltar al oír eso – y estoy triste cuando veo a las butacas y nadie ha venido a verme – siguió llorando – no quiero estar sola, ya no quiero estar sola ¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme sola? - se veía tan triste y desolada que no pude evitar envolverla en mis brazos, verla de esa manera me hacía sentir tanto dolor como si fuese yo el que estuviese así.

-No estás sola, yo estoy aquí, he venido a ver el hermoso baile de Asai – ella sólo se echó a llorar más fuerte.

Luego de eso fui a dejarla a su casa y le dije que iría a verla al día siguiente, pareció un poco sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, sólo se despidió con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, una que sí era real.

Cuando llegué a casa ya era tarde, hace bastante que se había servido la cena, la mesa ya estaba limpia, los niños estaban en cama, Mao en su cuarto, y en la sala sólo quedaban los adultos viendo un programa de televisión.

-Pensaba preguntarte si habías ido a plantar y a cosechar las verduras, pero en vista de que no hay ni una sola bolsa en tus manos, el chiste se hace inservible – comentó mi papá en cuanto me vio - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Por qué no contestas el teléfono! – Se quejó mi madre, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que lo había dejado en casa – he tenido que cocinar todo sin verduras ¿Te imaginas la mala cena que fue esa, no?

-A mí me parece que ha sido una excelente demostración de ingenio culinario – festejó Sou-san.

-¿Te metiste en problemas? – Preguntó Akito – he estado a punto de salir a buscarte, pero tu abuelo ha dicho que esperemos.

-Y dado que no muestra heridas, he hecho bien en confiar en que no se ha metido en problemas – comentó el abuelo, de cierta forma, agradecí ese voto de confianza.

-Daisuke, he estado preocupada, puedes decirme dónde… - la interrumpí antes de que terminara.

-Fui a un recital de ballet – todos pusieron una cara difícil de describir, de todas las cosas que imaginaron que podía estar haciendo, creo que ni en un millón de años hubiesen imaginado eso – Asai bailaba hoy en el teatro – eso pareció aclararlo mejor.

-¡¿Sadako-chan es bailarina de ballet?! – Mamá parecía bastante sorprendida - ¡Y por qué no nos ha dicho que…! – otra vez no la deje terminar, necesitaba decir lo que quería decir.

-Quiero que ella venga a vivir aquí – hubo un momento de silencio.

-Por la forma en que lo dices no pareces estar consultándolo – dijo papá.

-Es porque no es una consulta – para mí, eso ya estaba decidido.

-¿Y dónde va a dormir? – Preguntó el abuelo.

-Mao tendrá que compartir su habitación como todos.

-¿Siquiera se lo has preguntado? – Preguntó papá defendiendo los derechos de su hija.

-Aceptará, lo sé – tenía seguridad en ello.

-¿Y por qué quieres traerla aquí? – Me miró fijo, creo que era una prueba.

-Porque no quiero que esté sola – él sonrió y dijo que por él no había problema y que si Mao no quería compartir cuarto se las arreglarían de otra manera, me sorprendió un poco – gracias – solté para irme de ahí, pero antes de salir, volvió a hablarme.

-¿Al menos se los has preguntado a Sadako?

-Se lo diré mañana.

-¿Y si dice que no? – Preguntó mamá.

-La arrastraré hasta aquí – dicho esto me fui, creo que escuché risas desde la sala.

**CXVI**

**(Muse - Undisclosed Desires)**

Suke, diecisiete años. En la mañana ayudé a Mao a reacomodar su habitación para que hubiera espacio para Asai, mi hermana no estaba tan feliz de compartir su cuarto, hasta ese punto se había salvado de ello, pero le agradaba mi idea de traerla a vivir con nosotros, así que aceptó, ya que tenía la ilusión de que no faltaba tanto para que la familia de Akito o el abuelo se mudara y ahí cada uno podría volver a tener su propio cuarto, no quise arruinar su esperanza, pero la verdad es que yo veo cualquiera de la dos alternativas a años luz de realizarse. Cuando salí de casa en la tarde, ya todos sabían que mi plan era volver con Asai, Rui dijo que si no la convencía él mismo me ayudaría a arrastrarla, y por lo bajo, me dijo que también podía iniciar un incendio y todo solucionado, evidentemente le dije que era un idiota por siquiera pensarlo, pero la verdad es que no me pareció tan mala idea, claro, sólo en caso extremo.

Cuando subí al piso de Asai la señora alegría estaba afuera, comenzó a soltar su lengua como siempre y yo toqué el timbre del departamento de Asai con algo de desesperación, en serio, esa mujer era insufrible. Asai abrió la puerta, me vio y luego oyó la voz de esa mujer hablando como si no fuese necesario respirar - ¡Hasta luego señora! – se apresuró a decir jalándome de la ropa para que entrara de una sola vez, luego cerró la puerta con rapidez, suspiró, claramente ella tampoco la aguantaba, eso me hizo reír.

Lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerme té, se lo acepté, pensé que decírselo mientras bebíamos estaría bien, y lo hice, y creo que no fue tan buena idea, el té salió disparado de su boca como en las caricaturas, ella pasó un momento algo bochornoso, pero la verdad es que a mí me pareció divertido, incluso así se veía bonita.

Comenzó a dar "peros" y yo los contra argumenté todos, insistió en que no podía hacer algo así y yo le dije que si no lo aceptaba la obligaría, tal cual, ella me miró sorprendida y yo con decisión, me negaba a salir de ahí sin ella - ¿Vas a ser tú quien meta las cosas en las maletas o tendré que hacerlo yo? – Le dije con voz de autoridad. Terminó haciéndolo por ella misma, lo último que echó a la maleta fue la fotografía de sus padres luego de hacer una pequeña oración.

Cuando llegamos al templo, en mi casa había una bienvenida con pastel. Asai se veía feliz.

**Fin parte 2 de 4.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, claramente esta segunda parte pasó un poco del tema del pasado y se centró mucho más en Daisuke en sí mismo. Aunque claro, ese "asunto pendiente" aún está en desarrollo. Hay nuevos personajes y, por ende, nuevos nombres que aprender jaaja, espero se encariñen de ellos, esto sigue avanzando con rapidez. COMENTE SOBRE TODOOO!<strong>_

_**PD: Perdón la leve demora, últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada.**_


	130. Chapter 130

**Hikari Taisho: **Mil vidas.

**Sweet Princess Niki**:Muchas gracias, espero que eso se concrete algún día.

**Scargo: **Espero te guste hasta el final.

**Mille 3: **No te preocupes, es comprensible comenzar a amar a Daisuke.

**Laura: **También me emocioné un poco al escribirlo. Creo que tardarás incluso más leyendo estas jajaja.

**jezabel: **Sólo podía ser disculpado si te ponías de rodillas, así que muy bien ¿Qué clase de duda es esa? ¿Acaso no han sido suficientes capítulos para conocerme? Por supuesto que no puede ser todo felicidad, paz y tranquilidad. En el texto van algunas otras respuestas, besos.

**miko kaoru-sama: **Me agrada tu punteo. si el cap anterior tuvo tantos apuntos, yo creo que esté puede llegar a duplicarlos jajaj. Respondiendo a todos ellos de una forma resumida, sí, Daisuke también tiene un lado odioso, algo propio de un Kozu. Rui es la ternura más hermosa de la vida, dan ganas de apretarlo muy fuerte. Al leer tus apuntes me di cuenta de que logré lo que quería, que todos supieran que Suke quería a Asai menos el mismo Suke jajaja. Lo de tercera persona es algo así de más formalidad, ella es más tímida, no llega tan directamente a las personas. Tengo la ligera sensación de que odias a Higoshi. Si no diera señales confusas no sería Teo. El nuevo Akatski es un gran personaje jaja. Ahora a ver que opinas de sus siguientes acercamientos.

**FernyInuBellamy: **Su historia es melancolía pura jajaj. Me gustan las familias grandes, quizás por eso la historia terminó llevándome a escribir esa clase de relación entre todos.

**CynthiaEmilyTaisho: **Me gusta que lo repitas, así que puedes seguir haciéndolo. Es una buena banda, no creo que seamos las únicas que lo piensen.

**Milu: **Sí, supongo que es un poco difícil imaginarlo más viejo de una semana a otra. Las ansias pueden ser recompensadas.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **Me alegra que al final te hayas animado a leerlo. ¿Tanta emoción en dos capítulos? Bueno, me alegra saber que me estoy expresando bien. Por desgracia las cicatrices son algo que no puedes borrar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA LIBRETA DE DAISUKE<span>**

**(Woodkid – Conquest Of Space)**

**CXVII**

Kozu Suke, segundo de preparatoria. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero Yune se enteró de que Asai estaba viviendo en el templo. Iba a contarle ese día, pensaba llamarla, pero ella apareció a la salida de mi preparatoria recriminándome no habérselo contado. Fuimos a comer rosquillas al lugar de siempre y ella me contó cómo iban las cosas en La Asociación, los incidentes dentro de la ciudad habían parado, pero se habían trasladado a otras partes del país (recordé que había visto un par de cosas en el noticiero), todo indicaba que el bando de Usui estaba en busca de algo en particular, al parecer unas gemas, que no se sabía para qué podían servir, pero obviamente se concluía que no era para nada bueno. Por eso La Asociación había estado enviando pistas falsas de su ubicación y, a misma vez, intentaban atraparlos, mientras que las mencionadas gemas se encontraban seguras en algún lugar del edificio de La Asociación.

Cuando llegamos al templo había bastante movimiento, nada que ver con el tiempo en que papá estaba durmiendo, ahora estar en esa casa se sentía como estar en el centro de la ciudad a la hora de mayor concurrencia, lo juro, era igual, por no decir peor, mal que mal, éramos once personas metidas ahí (Hay ruido, pero no me estoy quejando, me alegra vivir con cada uno de ellos). Yune no paraba de reír, a ella siempre le ha gustado mucho ese concepto de gran familia y, aunque básicamente éramos dos familias ahí, se sentía como si fuese sólo una (Descartando a dos ciertos individuos que no voy a mencionar). La había visto muy tensa en el trayecto, así que me puso feliz que ella se viera feliz.

-¿Mamá, Asai no ha llegado? – Le pregunté cuando nos tocó asomarnos a la cocina para saludar, la cena aún estaba en proceso.

-Sí, pero a penas lo hizo fue con Mao a hacer unas compras.

-¿Mao llegó temprano? – Pregunté extrañado – eso si es una novedad – mamá sólo levantó los hombros y siguió en lo suyo mientras Sou-san no dejaba de conversarle.

Antes de subir las escaleras sentí una extraña mirada de parte de Yune, pero la ignoré, sabía que no me convenía ahondar en eso. Subimos a mi habitación y nos encontramos con Akatski en ella, había olvidado que compartía habitación con él, pero me dio igual, él siempre era como una sombra, no hacía ni ruido, ni siquiera notabas que estaba por ahí. Yune lo saludo animada, como acostumbra a hacerlo con todo el mundo, pero él solo se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano, estaba leyendo. Le pregunté si es que quería jugar play con nosotros y él respondió que no era bueno, luego se limitó a seguir con lo suyo sin mover ni un solo musculo porque nosotros estábamos ahí haciendo ruido.

Para mi desgracia, Yune estaba inquieta y se cansó bastante rápido de jugar, se fue a sentar a la silla con ruedas y comenzó a jugar sobre ella dando vueltas y paseándose de aquí allá, entonces, sin despegar la vista de su libro, Akatski habló.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya me leí su diario, lo que sea que digas puede que no sea una sorpresa para mí – tan pronto lo dijo, Yune se paró en seco.

-¡¿Por qué él puede leer tu diario y yo no?! – Me recriminó.

-¡No es como si lo hubiera hecho con mi permiso! ¡Además no es un diario! – Contesté sintiéndome algo más enojado cuando oí el murmullo de Akatski diciendo que sí lo era - ¿Y qué es eso de que quieres decirme algo? ¿Es por eso que estás tan inquieta?

De inmediato adoptó una actitud misteriosa, miró a Akatski con sospecha mientras que él siguió leyendo su libro como si nada - ¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo diga en frente de él? – me susurró como si Akatski no fuese capaz de escucharla. Evidentemente le dije que no había problema, Akatski es completamente hermético, le encanta dejarte con la duda pero jamás te dirá nada más allá, él no es de los que cuenta historias ajenas, así que no le vi problema.

-Bien, bueno, verás, quería preguntarte qué te estaba pasando con… - de pronto se interrumpió a sí misma de forma repentina y pegó la cara a mi ventana - ¡Oh mira, Asai está aquí!

Me paré como si tuviese un cohete en el trasero y me pegue en la ventana tal cual ella lo había hecho para verla, creo que incluso empuje a Yune para que se quitara de en medio, sin embargo, por más que busqué ahí no había nada - ¿Dónde está? ¡No la veo! – quizás soné hasta angustiado. Entonces, de pronto escuché algo que jamás había escuchado, la risa de Akatski, sí, Akatski había dejado su libro de lado y ahora se estaba riendo, yo no entendía nada, miré a Yune y ella me miró con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados – qué idiota, has caído redondo, te han atrapado por completo – le escuché decir a Akatski. Luego me di cuenta de lo que había pasado y de la forma peculiar con la que Yune me estaba mirando, mi cara se puso como un tomate maduro, Akatski tenía toda la razón.

-¿No pensabas contármelo? – Sonó acusadora, pero no enfadada, ella sólo quería acorralarme.

-¿Eh? No… no sé de qué hablas… - Traté de zafarme cuando era inútil.

-¿Estás intentando mentirme? – Sonó seria y amenazadora, una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi medula espinal, era la advertencia de que no me estaba yendo por buen camino haciendo enojar a esa mujer.

-¡Qué quieres que te diga! – Odiaba esa encerrona.

-¡Que te gusta!

-No le gusta – interrumpió Akatski desde su lugar – si lees bien las últimas páginas de su diario, te das cuenta de que está enamorado – yo lancé una cara de horror mientras que Yune una de impacto, de inmediato corrió hasta Akatski y le pidió que le contara más, y lo peor era, que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, por lo que me apresuré a intervenir con una sarta de gritos. Akatski me había defraudado con esa presunta liberación de tan secreta información, sin embargo, tenía claro que sólo lo hacía para fastidiarme, si yo no hubiera estado ahí no hubiese dicho nada.

-¡Dónde, cómo, cuándo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado! – Yune parecía emocionada.

-La respuesta está en la página… - Akatski seguía fastidiándome.

-¡Ya cierra el pico! – Me apresuré a intervenir, luego respondí a Yune – no lo sé bien, simplemente es algo que pasó, no es como si…

-¿Fue cuando te lo sugerí? – Parecía ansiosa de querer tener responsabilidad en ello.

-En ese tiempo ni se me cruzaba por la cabeza – pareció decepcionada – no sé con exactitud cuándo fue pero…

-Te gusta desde el principio – a Akatski le encantaba interrumpirme y hacerme quedar como idiota – sólo basta leer la forma en que hablas de ella, lo único que pasa es que fuiste demasiado estúpido para no darte cuenta, eres como un niño – Yune rió.

-¡Quien puede darse cuenta de una sola vez de algo como eso! – Me exalté, precisamente por el hecho de que seguramente tenía razón - ¿Acaso tú te has dado cuenta de algo así a la primera? – solté retadoramente, pero él me miro con indiferencia y respondió.

-Sí.

-Estoy hablando de ti mismo no de…

-Te respondí que sí, me di cuenta de inmediato – lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me dejó unos segundos helados.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Te gusta alguien?! – De pronto sentí una gran urgencia por averiguarlo, pero fui cortado por Yune.

-No desvíes el tema de conversación – soltó algo enojada, luego volvió a su tono emocionado - ¿Vas a confesarte, verdad?

-¡No! – Ella se vio horrorizada con mi respuesta, así que me apresuré a aclararla – quiero decir… todavía no – ella no parecía comprender algo como eso - ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga ahora? Acaba de mudarse aquí, si se lo digo va a pensar que le dije que viniera acá sólo porque me gusta.

-Pero si esas son tus pervertidas intenciones – respondió como si fuese obvio.

-¡No fue por eso! – Me alteró los nervios que lo pensara, y aún más cuando me miró como si no me creyera nada - ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Voy a decírselo, en serio voy a decírselo, pero aún no es el momento.

Yune soltó con un resoplo que yo era aburrido y luego se puso a preguntarle a Akatski sobre su país, dejo de molestarme con el tema, pero de cierta forma me hizo sentir ansioso, yo… yo en serio tenía muchas ganas de que Asai supiera cómo me sentía.

**CXVIII**

Diecisiete años, me llaman Suke. Le regalé una pulsera de plata a Asai, usé como pretexto que era por la bienvenida a casa y por su presentación en el teatro, aunque la verdad es que a penas la vi en la vitrina sentí que le pertenecía a ella y debía tenerla fuese como fuese, aunque no niego que desde esa vez en el teatro me había quedado con muchas ganas de darle algo por esa presentación. Asai lo aceptó de forma tímida, quizás la puse incomoda, pero de todas formas quería que la tuviera. Jamás me había sentido tan bien gastando mi dinero.

**CXIX**

Daisuke. Vivir con tantas personas no es algo que deba olvidárse con reiteración, pero no hay caso conmigo, mi cabeza rebobina todo en las noches, siempre despierto como un zombie y olvido que en esa casa ya no sólo está mi familia. Bueno, después de lo de hoy, creo que jamás lo volveré a olvidar. Me levante temprano en la mañana para ir al baño, salí en boxers, porque así es como siempre duermo sea invierno o verano, todavía estaba medio somnoliento y la casa aún estaba en silencio, me lavé las manos y luego abrí la puerta del baño para volver a la cama, pero tan pronto la abrí, me encontré con Asai justo frente a mí vestida con pantalón y polera pijama, ella iba a saludarme como siempre, pero de pronto, notó mi única prenda de vestir y se quedó helada, luego retrocedió sus pasos rápidamente y se metió en la habitación de Mao como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Quise que alguien me pegara un tiro, vaya forma de comenzar mis vacaciones de invierno.

**CXX**

Suke. Intenté disculparme con Asai, pero ella dijo que todo estaba bien y que no había necesidad de hacerlo, dijo que ya lo había olvidado, y se supone que eso debería hacerme sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que no, me irrita, ella puede olvidar con facilidad haberme visto semi desnudo cuando probablemente yo jamás podría olvidar su imagen si la viese de ese modo ¡Vamos! No es por alardear ni nada, pero por mi experiencia estoy bastante bien, los genes Kozu son excelentes y mi madre es hermosa ¿Realmente soy tan invisible como para que no lo note? Esto es un golpe directo a mi ego, en serio.

**CXXI**

Mi nombre es Daisuke. Mamá y la mujer de Akito se llevan espectacular, siempre están juntas y hacen de todo, incluso se inscribieron en un curso de yoga, Rui y Sam se volvieron inseparables, son la sombra del otro, si uno de los dos no choca contigo mientras corren es simplemente porque no están en casa, el abuelo y Asai siempre toman té juntos y Asai también suele unirse bastante a mi madre y Sou-san, en cuanto a mí y Akatski, también nos llevamos bien, él siempre me fastidia de esa forma aparentemente indiferente y yo siempre le estoy gritando o quejándome de sus actitudes, pero la verdad es que nos llevamos bastante bien, a él no le molesta escucharme y su compañía silenciosa es agradable. Todo iría de flor en casa si no fuese por dos discordantes individuos, papá y Akito, ellos ni se hablan, con suerte se prestan atención cuando tienen que compartir un mismo espacio, pero bueno, mientras no se estén tirando platos por la cabeza ni gritando, todo está calmo (aunque constantemente tenso).

Pensé que esa era la única discordia en casa, hasta que escuche a Mao alzar la voz y quejarse en el corredor de arriba, yo iba subiendo las escaleras cuando me encontré con ella y Akatski, mi hermana tenía un rostro claramente molesto mientras que el de mi compañero de cuarto seguía tan inquebrantable como siempre. Se quedaron callados tan pronto me vieron, los miré confuso – qué – soltó Akatski dejándome claro que era un mirón que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, eso me fastidio de la forma en que sólo Akatski sabe hacerlo, pero me guardé mis reclamos.

-¿Estaban discutiendo?

-¡No! – Se apresuró a responder Mao.

-Sí – Confesó Akatski con sinceridad, eso molestó a Mao de forma evidente, estoy seguro que si yo no hubiera estado ahí lo hubiese golpeado.

-Ok, no entiendo nada, cómo es la cosa.

-¡Olvídalo! – Se quejó ella y se marchó con pasos pesados a su habitación.

Yo me quedé mirando a Akatski esperando que me diera una explicación, pero él sólo dijo – ella dijo que lo olvidaras – y se fue por donde yo había llegado.

**CXXII**

**(Jack White – I'm Shakin)**

Daisuke, pero me dicen Suke. Estamos atestados de nieve, en serio, está por todos lados, este año el invierno se vino más crudo, además hace bastante frío, pero bueno, la cosa es que todos en casa tuvimos que ayudar a quitarla de los caminos del templo, habrá mucho frío y todo, pero eso no parece ser un impedimento para que las personas sigan viniendo. Los únicos que se quedaron en casa sin hacer nada fueron papá, por razones obvias (le cansaba estar mucho rato de pie), y Erika-san (me dijo que no le gustaba que la llamaran por el apellido de su marido), porque no está acostumbrada al frío de por aquí y realmente sufre cada vez que sale de la casa, además, su propio marido dijo que si la dejábamos ayudar sólo estorbaría (claramente lo dijo con cariño, pero no dejaba de causar gracia). Nos dividimos en sectores y, para mi fortuna, fui asignado al mismo sector que Asai.

Mientras conversábamos de cosas triviales paleábamos nieve y echábamos sal, y, no sé bien cómo pasó, pero terminamos haciendo guerra de nieve, sí, como niños de siete años, pero era divertido, ella parecía tan feliz como yo, adoraba escuchar su risa. La cosa es que el juego pareció tornarse más serio, porque me sorprendí a mí mismo derribándola, caímos los dos, ella estaba debajo mío y tan pronto me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me sentí culpable, pero cuando me dispuse a disculparme me di cuenta de que ella había explotado en carcajadas, así que también me reí, sin embargo, de pronto una gran masa de nieve cayó desde la rama del árbol que estaba sobre nosotros, se estrelló sobre mi cabeza y eso hizo que mi rostro volviera a hundirse en la nieve, pero… se hundió justo en la zona entre el cuello y el hombro de Asai, ahí donde también estaba su pelo, su delicioso aroma a lirios inundó mis fosas nasales y nos recordé juntos en el festival de otoño. Me salí un poco de mí mismo, las mariposas se apoderaron de mi estómago, inconscientemente quise más de ese aroma y ahogué más mi nariz en su cuello, escuché un sonido saliendo de su boca, pero no fue uno de desagrado, así que hurgué un poco más y el sonido se le volvió a salir, comencé a subir mi cabeza, nuestras mejillas se frotaron una contra la otra en el momento en que levanté mis rostro, mi corazón se volvió loco, nuestros labios estaban a tan sólo un milímetro de tocarse, iba a besarla, era imposible que pudiese controlarme en una situación como esa, pero de la nada me llegó una patada en el costado que hizo que me quitara de encima de Asai y cayera adolorido un metro más allá. Asai se incorporó de inmediato asustada con la forma tan violenta con la que me habían sacado, pero resultó que no había nada de qué preocuparse, una bola de nieve me llegó de lleno en la cara.

-¡Guerra de nieve! – Grito Sam, lanzándole una bola a Asai, mientras que Rui volvió a lanzarme otra bola de nieve directo a la cara, y luego una tercera.

Asai le siguió el juego a Sam, mientras que mi hermano me volvía a indicar con un gesto de sus dedos que me estaba observando, el desgraciado lo había hecho a propósito, juré que no le quedaría ni un solo lápiz con vida cuando regresáramos a casa, y así fue. Mamá me regañó cuando él me acusó.

**CXXIII**

Daisuke, diecisiete años. La cuenta regresiva ya empezó, estoy en el huracán llamado "tercer trimestre", ahora sí, es todo o nada, si bajo mis calificaciones aunque sea un poco me iré a la horca, así que me la paso encerrado en mi habitación repasando los cuadernos y resúmenes que Asai me ha dado. Estaba en pleno descubrimiento de teorías increíbles cuando de pronto comencé a escuchar una discusión desde el pasillo.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Acaso no has visto a los hombres de esta casa? ¿No has visto al abuelo, a mi papá y a mis hermanos? – Era Mao, se oía molesta, me acerqué a la puerta para oír mejor – estoy acostumbrada a los guapitos, así que tú no me impresionas para nada.

-Me miras de forma reiterada - ¡Era la voz de Akatski!

-Es porque eres una molestia.

-¿Lo dices por qué soy un peligro en tus planes?

-No eres un peligro para nada, tu existencia ni siquiera me inmuta – Mao se oía tan molesta como yo por la forma de responder tan peculiar de Akatski.

-Oh, entonces no es un gran problema si yo suelto mi lengua por ahí.

-¡Ey, no, espera! – Oí pasos forzados, creo que Mao estaba intentando detenerlo.

-Creo que sí te inmuto – concluyó Akatski, estoy seguro de que lo estaba disfrutando.

Mao se estaba quejando de él cuando yo salí de súbito de la habitación – Qué está pasando aquí – desee saber, esa conversación era demasiado extraña para mi gusto. Mao se puso nerviosa, había estado sujetando los brazos de Akatski, pero lo soltó tan pronto me vio, mientras que él me veía de la forma desinteresada que siempre lo hacía – espía – comentó con voz lineal. Volví a lanzar mi pregunta, pero nadie me respondió, sólo fui ignorado, mi hermana volvió a esquivar el tema diciendo que nada pasaba para luego salir corriendo, Akatski se quedó ahí de pie - ¿Qué no tienes que estudiar? – soltó dando media vuelta y bajando al primer piso con paso calmado.

**CXXIV**

Kozu Suke. Creo que he perdido tanto mi tiempo libre mirando a Asai de forma sigilosa que no me he dado cuenta de otras miradas en la casa, creo que todos ahí están demasiado perdidos en sus propios asuntos como para haberse dado cuenta, pero el hecho del otro día despertó mis sospechas así que me puse a observar y descubrí, que la mirada de Akatski se pierde bastante en mi hermana y que la mirada de ella hace bastante intentos por tratar de ignorarlo, aunque cuando él no la está viendo, ella también lo mira ¡Qué demonios! Me sentí jodidamente irritado ¿Quién se cree para mirar a mi hermana? ¿Quién le dijo a ella que tenía permiso para estar mirando a Akatski? ¡Que vaya a encerrarse en su habitación y que no salga en mil años! Aquello realmente me molestó, así que fui a encarar a Akatski a la salida de su secundaria (Sí, tuve que salirme de clases para llegar a tiempo), llegué con anticipación y crucé los dedos para que no saliera con mi hermana (sí, estaban en la misma secundaria), pero Mao salió apenas sonó la campana, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, pasó bastante rato hasta que vi salir a Akatski, por un momento pensé que se había escabullido por otro lugar, pero no, él venía caminando tranquilamente con su maletín al hombro y un tipo que no paraba de hablar a un lado de él, pobre, sentí lastima por el chico, Akatski apenas si le dirigía la mirada. Me vio de inmediato, pero siguió su camino como si no me hubiese visto, tuve que apresurarme a ir junto a él, y de pronto, humillantemente me sentí como ese pobre diablo que hablaba solo a su lado.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó el chico mirándome con desconfianza, iba a insultarlo, pero Akatski habló.

-Vive conmigo – por primera vez lo miró – ya me voy.

Entonces el chico se detuvo y agito su mano con fuerza, era bastante energético - ¡Hasta mañana Sou-sama! – Gritó y luego se echó a correr hacia la otra dirección. Ok eso era el colmo ¿Sou-sama? Comenzaba a creer que Akatski era completamente diabólico.

-¿No vas a preguntarme qué hago aquí? – Comencé sin saludar, él tampoco se había molestado en hacerlo.

-Me lo dirás en cinco segundos – respondió con desinterés.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, eh?

-Llegar al templo Higurashi – volvió a responder con el mismo tono, me desesperaba.

-¡Me refiero con mi hermana! – Exclamé - ¿Te gusta o algo así?

-Sí.

-No estoy hablando de si te agrada o no, me refiero a…

-Entendí la pregunta – se paró en el cruce del semáforo, estaba en rojo – y respondí – me quedé helado unos segundos.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – No podía creer que me lo estuviera admitiendo con tanta facilidad - ¡Espera un minuto! ¡¿Cuándo hablamos de descubrir que te gusta alguien con sólo mirarla te referías a Mao?!

-¿Quieres una medalla por descubrirlo? – soltó cuando el semáforo cambió de color y siguió con su camino.

-¡Voy a matarte, te juro que voy a matarte! – Grite al lado de él sin importarme que las personas nos vieran, él ni se inmutó - ¡Mao tiene doce años!

-La próxima semana cumple trece.

-¡Y tu quince en un mes!

-¿Y qué?

-¡¿Cómo que "y qué"?! – Me jalé los cabellos - ¡En primavera vas a entrar a preparatoria y ella apenas a segundo de secundaria!

Se detuvo de súbito y me miró - ¿Y qué? – Volvió a decir, eso me hizo sentir deseos de agarrarlo del cuello, pero él volvió a hablar - ¿Se supone que él amor se maneja según las edades de las personas? – esperen ¿Él dijo lo que creo que dijo? – Seguirá siendo Mao sin importar la edad que tenga, amo a Mao porque es Mao, no por su edad, eso es todo - ¡Dios Santo, lo dijo!

Me quedé de piedra y él siguió caminando, me tomó un par de segundos para volver a reaccionar, volví a preguntarle si es que estaba loco o algo así, no dijo nada, así que después le pregunte desde cuando tenía una relación con mi hermana y él respondió que aún no tenía ninguna relación con ella, pero me aseguró con su particular tono de voz que de cualquier forma sería ella la madre de sus hijos, eso sí que me estaba superando.

-Jamás lastimaré a Mao y jamás haré nada que ella no quiera que haga – lo decía en serio – cuidaré de ella como el tesoro que es.

Eso no dejó de molestarme, pero de cierta forma era menos que antes, Akatski era honesto y hablaba seriamente de ello, creo que quizás un día podía llegar a aceptar que alguien toque a Mao, pienso que está bien mientras ese alguien sea Akatski, no lo veo tan mal, aunque si es otro, oh sí, juro que no vivirá.

**CXXV**

**(Woodkid – I Love You)**

Soy Suke. Desde el incidente con Asai he actuado completamente normal, en ningún momento he pensado en disculparme, porque la verdad es que no lo lamento ni un poco, lo único que realmente lamento es haber sido interrumpido por mi hermano. Ella también actuó con normalidad, pero debo reconocer que eso no me agradó tanto, no le di mucha importancia porque me había decidido a estudiar hasta morir, pero ahora estoy irritando, no hizo ni una sola pregunta... No hizo absolutamente nada al respecto y eso me hace preguntarme si lo hace porque quería olvidar el tema o si es que, tal como yo, estaba esperando que yo dijese algo ¡Odio esta maldita incertidumbre!

**CXXVI**

Asai siempre me sonríe ¿Eso es bueno, no? Quiero decir, ella sonríe mucho, pero no les sonríe tanto a los chicos. No le sonríe tanto a Akatski como me sonríe a mí, aunque creo que les sonríe más a Sam y a Rui que a mí, pero ellos no cuentan ¿Verdad? Parezco idiota.

**CXXVII**

Ella te mira y te sonríe ¿Feliz? Ahora ¿Podrías prestarle más atención a tu hermana? Gracias.

**CXXVIII**

Aquí Kozu Daisuke y no el estúpido de Sou Akatski. Le pregunté qué demonios significaba lo que había escrito (Ya no le preguntaba cómo había encontrado la libreta ni por qué la había leído, no tenía caso), pero no me dijo, sólo dijo que le prestara atención, me pregunté a mí mismo si es que Mao me echaba de menos, nos habíamos distanciado un poco desde mi época culpable, así que pensé que pasar rato con ella estaría bien, quizás podría hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a Asai, si le preguntaba por mí o decía algo acerca de mí, no sé, cualquier cosa. Pero resultó que Mao siempre llega tarde a casa y cuando está aquí no tiene ni el más mínimo interés en pasar tiempo conmigo. Fue ligeramente decepcionante para mí, pero pensé que de igual forma podría sacarle alguna cosa con respecto a Asai y lo que charlaban en su habitación, hasta que noté que tenía el brazo vendado.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada – se puso nerviosa y ocultó el brazo.

-¿Mao? – La voz me salió con autoridad, eso era raro, pero conseguí que agachara la cabeza.

-Sólo me lastime en clase de gimnasia, no es nada grave – respondió.

Pero me pareció que su actitud seguía siendo sospechosa, miré a Akatski que nos estaba mirando desde otro lugar, también había escuchado, sus ojos se centraron en los míos como si quisiera decirme algo, pero luego dejo de mirarme, y comprendí que Mao estaba ocultando algo.

**CXXIX**

Soy Suke, el mayor de tres hermanos, y por tanto, responsable de ellos. Seguí a Mao, ya no me cabía duda de que estaba metida en algo, y acerté, la pille en La Asociación. En serio, creo que no me enojaba así con ella desde que le echó jugo encima a mi primera play, pero no sólo me enfadé con ella, también lo hice con Yune ¡Ella le había estado tapando todo y además la había estado ayudando! Tomé a mi hermana de un brazo y la jalé para que saliéramos de ahí y le grite que jamás volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar, pero ella dijo que de todas formas volvería y que yo no podía impedirlo.

-¡¿Eres estúpida?! – Le grite sin importarme que la gente nos viera - ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí, nada!

-¡Voy a mejorar mis habilidades y los protegeré a todos! – Me respondió, y eso me hizo sentir más enfadado, ella estaba respondiendo lo mismo que yo le respondía al abuelo ¿Era idiota? Se lo hice ver, le dije que ella no podía proteger a nadie y ella dijo que con su habilidad sí podía hacerlo.

Estaba furioso, le pregunté quién más sabía de eso, me dijo que nadie y me sentí más enojado porque sabía que mentía, Akatski no era nadie. Le pregunté si Makoto o Yamamoto lo sabían, juro que si era así los golpearía, pero ella dijo que sólo lo sabía Yune, que se había preocupado de ocultarse.

-¡Escúchame bien, si tu vuelves a poner un pie en ese lugar voy a hablar con el abuelo para que te haga la vida imposible! ¡¿Entiendes?! – Se puso a llorar y a decir que yo era injusto - ¡Me importa un carajo si soy injusto, no vas a volver a ese lugar Mao!

**CXXX**

Daisuke. Al otro día Akatski tenía la mejilla colorada e hincada y se paseaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cara. Le juré que no le había dicho nada a Mao y el respondió que lo sabía, ya que había sido él mismo quien confesó la pista que me había dejado. Aun así, no puedo creer que Mao le haya dejado eso en la cara.

**CXXXI**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, pero me llaman Suke, tengo diecisiete años. Estaba sentado en el corredor de afuera cuando Asai se sentó a mi lado, comenzó a hablarme de Yune, quería intervenir por ella, todo indicaba que mi traidora mejor amiga le había contado todo a Asai y como sabía que yo era más débil con ella, le había dicho que me hablara en su lugar, ya que no he tenido la menor intención de coger el teléfono o de escucharla las veces que ha venido a buscarme. Pero no le sería tan fácil, ni siquiera Asai la salvaría, esta vez sí se había pasado.

-No creo que haya sido con mala intención – trato de defenderla.

-Ella sabía que me haría enfadar, ahora que se atienda a las consecuencias – respondí molesto.

-Quizás sólo tengas que escucharla y…

-¡No quiero! – Dije con voz fuerte mirando al frente. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, iba a irse - ¿Sólo te sientas conmigo para hablarme de Yune? – Sí, soy un niño reprochando cosas que no puedo reprochar, pero al menos conseguí que ella volviera a sentarse a mi lado, dijo que yo no parecía de buen humor y que por eso pensó que era mejor dejarme solo. No dijimos nada por un rato, había menos nieve - ¿Qué tal te has sentido aquí? ¿Todo bien? – Decidí hablar antes de que se aburriera de mí.

-Todo muy bien – respondió, eso me alegró – aquí como siempre todos son muy amables, me agrada que todos se quieran entre sí.

-¿Incluso Akito y mi papá? – Me reí, para mí eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

-Sobre todo ellos – eso me sorprendió, me miró abrazando sus rodillas – aunque no se hable del amor, no quiere decir que éste no exista – sus ojos se posaron en los míos y eso me hizo sentir nervioso, noté que llevaba la pulsera que le regalé, nunca se la quitaba.

-¿Tu no hablas del amor, Asai? – Me sentí tentado a preguntarlo.

Ella escondió su rostro en sus rodillas – no lo hago – respondió, sus orejas estaban rojas - ¿Y tú, Kozu-kun?

-No con quien debería hacerlo… - respondí, me sentí un poco molesto por como ella me había llamado, me hacía recordar la cierta lejanía que teníamos, me hacía recordar cómo yo la llamaba a ella – ey, aquí todos te llaman por tu nombre.

-Como dije, todos son muy amables – respondió levantando su rostro desde su escondite, ahora miraba al frente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, me sentí intranquilo, quería decirlo en voz alta, quería que ella lo escuchara, pero no estaba seguro de si era apropiado. La miré, luego regresé mi vista al frente, al carajo lo apropiado – Sadako – su nombre salió de mis labios por primera vez, ella me miró sorprendida y con las mejillas encendidas, no sé cómo describirlo bien ¿Sería muy altanero de mi parte decir que parecía ilusionada? – También soy una persona amable – ella volvió a ocultarse en sus rodillas - ¿Sadako es amable? – Pregunté intentando que me llamara de la forma que yo quería que me llamara.

-Da… Dai… Daisu… - La oí murmurar en sus rodillas, yo me acerqué hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza.

-Daisuke – dije mi nombre con fuerza para que ella lo dijera.

Se sobresaltó al escucharme tan cerca, pero al menos conseguí que me mirara. Nuestros ojos se fijaron en los del otro mientras que nuestros rostros estaban a unos diez centímetros de distancia, mi mano se deslizó inconscientemente pos su cabello, cuando de pronto mis oídos lo oyeron – Daisuke – ella dijo mi nombre mientras me miraba a los ojos y las cosquillas en mi estómago se triplicaron, no entendía cómo podía hacerme tan feliz que mi nombre fuese pronunciado con su voz. La verdad, es que esa era la atmosfera perfecta para concluir lo de la otra vez, no obstante, vivíamos en una casa con otras nueve personas, está vez fue turno de Sam, quien apareció de súbito frente a nosotros gritando "¡Sorpresa!", nos separamos de inmediato, casi me dio un infarto, Sam siempre hacía eso, tenía la habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer en un dos por tres, de hecho, comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer de súbito alrededor de nosotros, luego llegó Rui con una llama en su mano derecha intentando atrapar a Sam, y luego, luego llegó Akito pidiéndome ayuda con unas cosas del templo. Sí, definitivamente esa casa estaba en mi contra.

**CXXXII**

Daisuke, mi nombre es Daisuke. Decidí perdonar a Yune, pero fue por mera necesidad ¡¿A quién más iba a contarle que ahora podía llamarla por su nombre y no por su apellido?! Sólo puedo decirle cosas ridículas como esas a Yune, aunque esta vez no se rió de mí como siempre, estaba haciendo merito, debo aprovechar estas circunstancias, sé muy bien que no se volverán a repetir.

Sadako, Sadako ¡Sadako! Se va sintiendo mucho mejor cada vez que lo digo.

**CXXXIII**

Mi nombre es Daisuke, me dicen Suke. Papá ya anda bastante bien, no corre ni nada parecido, pero ahora camina sin caerse ni cansarse hasta morir, los ejercicios le han servido bastante, eso es algo estupendo, en serio, pero no puedo evitar desear que ese avance hubiese sido un día diferente al que a Akito se le ocurrió desempolvar su taller. Fatal es decir poco con respecto a cómo terminó ese día.

Akito me pidió que lo ayudara, dijo que seguramente mi papá luego iba a querer volver a su taller y empezar a pintar de nuevo, así que debíamos ordenarlo un poco antes de que él regresara ahí. Desde que se acabaron los cuadros que el abuelo podía vender ese lugar quedó completamente abandonado. Bueno, estábamos en plena misión cuando sentimos un ruido en la puerta, por un momento pensamos que era Akatski porque Akito también le había dicho que fuera, pero no, Akatski no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ayudarnos.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? – La voz de papá hizo que se me cayeran las brochas que estaba acomodando - ¡¿Qué hace él aquí, Suke?! – Se veía claramente molesto.

-Estamos ordenando… - murmuré algo asustado, sabía que no se venía nada bueno.

-¡Qué tienes que ordenar! – Gritó - ¡Qué tiene él que ordenar aquí!

-Si quieres que me vaya mírame a los ojos y dilo.

-¡Sácalo! ¡Sácalo de aquí! – Me gritó ignorando las palabras de Akito.

-¡Sácame tú! – Gruñó Akito con fuerza tirando un tarro de pintura sellado - ¡No finjas que no estoy aquí, porque aquí estoy maldito idiota!

-¡Sé perfectamente que estás aquí y ese es el problema! – Por primera vez le dirigía la palabra desde su altercado el primer día que se vieron, sin embargo, no lo miró a la cara - ¡Largo de aquí!

-¡Él sólo está intentando hacer algo bueno por ti papá, ya deja el escandalo! – Me aventuré a decir.

-¡No necesito que haga nada por mí!

-¡Cállate! – Grito Akito.

-¡Se supone que eran mejores amigos! – Chillé yo dejándolos helados a los dos -¡¿Qué carajos pudo haber sido tan horrible para que se odiaran así?!

-¿Quieres saberlo? – soltó Akito luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-No, no te atrevas – me pareció extraño que fuese mi padre el que lo frenara, cuando se suponía que era él el que lo odiaba.

-¿Quieres saber lo que hice, Suke? – Akito parecía querer librarse de eso.

-¡No te atrevas, no te atrevas a decírselo! – Mi padre grito con fuerza y Akito se lo guardó a pesar de que yo realmente quería que me lo dijera, no entiendo a papá, le pedí explicaciones y mientras lo hacía Akito optó por marcharse de ahí, pasó por al lado de papá, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirarse a los ojos, papá sólo me grito que yo no tenía porqué saberlo, empezamos una discusión, pero los gritos no dejaron de aumentar, el tema alteraba a papá como ningún otro.

Finalmente me rendí y lo deje solo, me fui tras Akito, él había querido decírmelo, así que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera. Lo encontré al final de los templos, estaba dándole patadas al decorado de una fuente de agua, la rompió y luego agarró los trozos de roca con sus manos y lo arrojó lejos, se veía frustrado, desesperado, con las emociones a flor de piel. Era mi mejor oportunidad para preguntar, lo sabía y lo aproveché.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Él respiró agitado apretando los puños, no me miraba - ¿Qué le hiciste?

-¡Maté a su hermano! – exclamó como si realmente necesitara expulsarlo, luego me miró, yo estaba congelado ¿Había oído bien? – Yo maté a Akatski – sí, yo había oído bien. Él siguió apretando los puños – yo soy el responsable de que tu padre sólo pueda ver a su hermano en una fotografía.

-¿Qu…qué…? – Había escuchado perfectamente bien, pero aun así no era capaz de digerirlo – tienes que… tienes que estar bromeando… - me alteré un poco - ¡Imposible, él murió en el incendio de Kyoto!

Él caminó hacia mí, de pronto sentí que no era él, me sentí inseguro, quizás con miedo, no lo sé bien, pero ya no era como estar de pie frente a Akito – yo lo maté, esa es la causa de su odio – soltó a un paso de mí – le arrebaté a su hermano – yo seguía sin poder digerirlo – y es por eso que jamás será capaz de perdonarme – terminó por decir para luego dejarme solo, yo… no fui capaz de seguirlo.

Me quedé parado como idiota un buen rato, me agarré la cabeza, no entendía, cómo podía ser posible algo así, juro que no cabían en mi comprensión ¿Akito mató al tío Akatski? Pero… yo lo había visto, yo había sido testigo de las cosas que Akito hacía por mi padre, bastaba con saber lo de hoy como para entender que él sólo buscaba el bien de mi padre, pero… ¿Realmente era eso o lo hacía para redimir sus culpas? No, esto de verdad no me cabe en la cabeza, he visto la mirada de papá al recordar a su hermano e incluso he visto sus lágrimas, no es posible que Akito le haya infringido ese dolor, no puedo tragarme que Akito sea el responsable de la pena de mi padre ¿Es así? Recordé él día que papá nos contó de su hermano, ya era más de un año de eso, volví a revivir su rostro melancólico, su forma de decir que era una triste historia que durante todo ese tiempo había querido que nosotros no conociéramos ¿Era porque más que la muerte, era la historia de una traición? Recordé mi conversación con mamá cuando le pregunté qué había pasado, ella había dicho que no era necesario recordar el final, sino lo pasado a eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el final manchaba el nombre de su mejor amigo? Ella recalcó que no se lo recordara a mi padre ¿Era sólo por el dolor de la muerte de su hermano o más bien por el dolor de quién había sido el responsable de ello? También recordé al abuelo, recordé que no se acercaba mucho a Akito, que nunca se miraban mucho a los ojos y que Akito agachaba la cabeza cada vez que mi abuelo entraba por el umbral de una puerta, pero… si sabía que él era el asesino de su hijo por qué carajos lo acepta y confía en él ¡Cómo un padre puede hacer eso! ¡Cómo mamá puede hacer pasar por esto a papá! ¡Cómo Akito había aceptado traer a su familia! ¡Necesitaba una explicación, necesitaba una jodida explicación!

Saqué mi celular y marque el número de Akatski, él estaba en la casa – he visto a mi papá irse con un rostro lamentable ¿Sabes algo de eso? – fue lo que me dijo en cuanto cogió la llamada, yo le respondí que se apresurara a ir hasta donde yo estaba, si íbamos a la casa todo el mundo se enteraría que yo lo sabía, y en verdad no tenía intenciones de comenzar una tormenta, ni mucho menos de perturbar a mis hermanos.

Akatski sospechó de todo en cuanto me vio la cara, un "Oh" salió de su boca y se quedó quieto, yo exploté contándole todo lo que había pasado y lo que me había dicho su padre - ¡¿Eso es lo que sabías?! ¡¿Eso es lo que pasó entre ellos?! – Le grité, necesitaba que me lo negara, pero lamentablemente Akatski lo afirmó, así que le pregunté por qué, le pregunté por qué su padre había hecho algo así y él respondí que no lo sabía. Me enojé y lo agarré de la ropa del pecho, le exigí que no me mintiera, pero él sólo repitió con su rostro tranquilo que no lo sabía, y por sus ojos comprendí que decía la verdad, así que lo solté.

-Cuando era niño – comenzó él luego de un rato – papá siempre me contaba historias de cuando era joven y vivía aquí en Japón, me hablaba de algunas cosas con los abuelos, de algunos trabajos que había tenido, de tu madre, de la compañía, pero sobre todo… él hablaba de un Teo, quién era su mejor amigo – lo miré – y los ojos siempre se le iluminaban, disfrutaba recordando cosas que había vivido con tu padre, pero a la vez, siempre sentí que había melancolía en su voz – tragué saliva – un día me dijo que mi nombre era el mismo que el del hermano de Teo, le pregunté por qué y no respondió, le pregunté por qué ya no hablaba con su mejor amigo y tampoco respondió – Akatski se veía un poco melancólico – todos los años en mi cumpleaños le repetía las mismas preguntas, y cuando cumplí doce años, respondió: "Porque yo maté a ese hombre" y se puso a llorar… jamás lo había visto llorar – lo vi apretar los puños, ahora sí podía asegurar de que estaba triste – no quise preguntar por qué lo hizo.

-¡¿Tú padre es un asesino y no quisiste preguntar?! – Me sentí furioso ante eso, la imagen de mi padre llorando se me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez - ¡¿Cómo siquiera puedes mirarlo a la cara?!

-¿Cómo puedes tú? – Ahora parecía enfadado – tú padre también es un asesino ¿No?

-¡Pero él tuvo una razón! – Grite defendiéndolo - ¡Y él jamás ha matado al ser amado de un amigo!

-Pero ha matado al ser amado de otros – él también estaba sacando la cara por su padre – y no me importa no saber la razón exacta de por qué lo hizo, lo conozco, sé quién es, esa es la razón de por qué sé que existe una razón.

-Mi padre ha sufrido toda una vida por esa razón.

-¿Y crees que él mío no? – Guardé silencio, tenía rabia, mi cabeza no hacía nada más que rebobinar la imagen de papá llorando - ¡¿Le vas a dar la espalda ahora?! – Me gritó Akatski, era la primera vez que lo oía alzar la voz - ¡¿Vas a darle la espalda tú cuando ni siquiera tu padre lo ha hecho?!

-¡¿Acaso estás ciego?! ¡Papá no puede ni verlo, no lo quiere aquí, quiere que se vaya, y ahora soy capaz de compartir su opinión al respecto!

-¡El ciego eres tú! – Respondió - ¡Él no quiere que mi papá se vaya! – eso me parecía insólito y pensaba rebatírselo, pero el continuó antes de que yo lo hiciera – perfectamente pudo apresurarse a mejorar para que mi papá se largara lo antes posible, pero no, él ha dilatado la situación lo más posible ¡Si tu padre quisiera ya estaría lanzando fuego por todas partes, estaría totalmente recuperado! Pero no lo está ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sabe que el día que eso pase mi padre se irá otra vez – me dejó mudo - ¿Por qué crees que dejó que nosotros nos viniéramos a Japón? Si nosotros estábamos acá papá no estaría siendo jalado hacia ningún otro lugar, no habrían excusas para no quedarse ni nadie estaría exigiéndole a tu papá que se diera prisa en recuperarse – me miró como si fuese obvio – vamos, Suke ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta que tu padre apenas pone de su parte para estar mejor?

-Pero… - ya no sabía qué decir, me di cuenta de que él tenía toda la razón.

-No importa lo mucho que queramos saber cómo fue que pasaron las cosas – se veía más tranquilo – esto es algo que sólo les concierne a ellos… Nadie ha intervenido en veinte años, y nadie debería hacerlo hasta que sean ellos mismos quienes puedan solucionarlo.

**CXXXIV**

Kozu Daisuke. No he podido dejar de pensar en todo esto, en serio, no sale de mi cabeza, no sé cómo Akatski logra manejarlo tan bien, realmente me sorprende y de cierta forma me hace admirarlo, yo no dejo de preguntarme si es que alguna vez ellos dos resolverán este asunto o no, y por el momento, por cómo se ven las cosas entre ambos, la respuesta parece más negativa que positiva. Sé que actualmente el tema no tiene nada que ver conmigo, es algo del pasado que no influye en nada en mi futuro, pero aun así, no deja de atormentarme, incluso fui temprano en la mañana a encenderle algunos inciensos al tío Akatski, no pude evitar preguntarle qué había pasado con él, quería que saliera de la foto y me contara las circunstancias exactas en que murió, pero luego me di cuenta que era algo egoísta de mi parte hacer que un muerto regresara sólo para que me dijera la forma en que murió.

-Hubo una segunda vez en que vi llorar a mi padre – soltó Akatski cuando la habitación estaba a oscuras y se suponía que debíamos estar durmiendo, no dije nada – fue el día en que Sasa llamó por teléfono, lo recuerdo bien porque fui yo quién lo cogió y se lo pasó a papá. Me di cuenta que la voz de Sasa sonaba extraña, así que me quedé al lado de papá – tomó pausa y luego siguió – estaban hablado y él dijo: "Ve al grano Sasa", luego su cara cambio y dijo: "Espera, qué", entonces se apoyó en la pared, parecía alterado: "¿Él está bien, no? ¿Teo está bien, no?", y creo que en ese momento Sasa le dijo que no, porque pareció más angustiado y apretaba con fuerza el teléfono, "Gracias por avisar" dijo antes de colgar, luego caminó como un zombie hacia el sofá y se sentó agarrándose la cabeza, lo seguí – hizo otra pausa – y me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, él lloraba y decía: "Pero si aún no nos hemos vuelto a ver, aún no nos hemos vuelto a ver"… Al día siguiente tomó un vuelo a Japón.

-Qué intentas decirme con eso…- soltó después de un rato.

-Es por eso que leí tu diario… - confesó – yo quería saber qué tan bueno era él para que papá siempre lo recordara de esa manera.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Es un idiota – me fastidiaba como siempre – pero quizás lo entiendo un poco – terminó por decir, así que le dije que como ya había obtenido lo que quería ya no había necesidad de meterse en mi libreta, pero él… - ¿Bromeas? Se volvió adictiva – Le arrojé un libro de mi escritorio y luego me dispuse a dormir.

**CXXXV**

Suke, diecisiete años. Ella me mira, estoy 90% seguro de que Sadako me mira cuando pretendo no mirarla, ahora, el dilema es saber si me mira porque tengo algo raro en la cara (él otro día me di cuenta que tenía arroz) o es porque, tal como yo, no puede evitar hacerlo ¡Por favor, por favor, que sea lo segundo! En serio, nada me haría más feliz que Sadako me mire con los mismo ojos que yo la miro a ella, lo juro, si ella me dijera que me quiere sería el paraíso, probablemente la abrazaría fuerte y jamás la dejaría ir. Lo sé, sueno patético, pero es lo que siento.

**CXXXVI**

Daisuke o Suke. Hoy Mao estaba furiosa, por supuesto lo negaba con fuerza, pero era cosa de mirarla para darse cuenta de que era una mentira. Le preguntaron a Akatski si sabía que le había pasado, pero él sólo levanto los hombros en signo de que no tenía la menor idea. Probablemente es porque no la dejo volver a la compañía, tuve que advertirle a Yamamoto-san que no la dejara entrar.

**CXXXVII**

Kozu Daisuke. Ya entendí a qué se debe el mal humor de Mao. Hoy apareció en el templo una chica que parecía muerta de amor por Akatski, hizo su entrada cuando paleábamos nieve en el camino principal del templo (Estábamos Yune, Sadako, Akatski y Mao), ella llegó corriendo gritando "Sou-sama", se encaramó en su cuello y lo besó en frente de todos. El rostro de mi hermana se deformó por completo, estaba tratando de controlarlo, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil - ¡Qué haces tú aquí! – Le gritó, era como los gritos de papá. La muchacha, que parecía tener la edad de Akatski, dejó de besarlo y miró a Mao sin soltar el cuello de Akatski (Quién ni siquiera se había inmutado, tenía la misma cara indiferente de siempre ¡No sé cómo demonios lo hace!) – Oh, pero si es la chiquilla malhumorada – le dijo cómo si fuese una sorpresa verla ahí - ¿No deberías estar jugando con tus muñecas o algo así? ¿Qué haces aquí cerca de Sou-sama? – Mao se puso más furiosa - ¡Vivo aquí, estúpida! – Gruñó, yo me le acerqué un poco en caso de tener que pararla - ¿Eh~? Pero que mentirosa, Sou-sama vive aquí - soltó, entonces Akatski se dignó a abrir la boca – vivimos juntos – la muchacha lo soltó y puso cara de horror, mientras que Akatski sólo siguió haciendo su trabajo con la pala, entonces la chica comenzó a decir que se compadecía de su mala suerte, pero que ella podía ir a visitarlo todos los días para alivianar su desdicha, era una chiquilla bastante pesada.

-Eres bienvenida – dijo Akatski haciendo que a Mao se le notara la vena de la frente mientras que una gran sonrisa se formó en la cara de la chica – la primera entrada al templo es de 2.000 yen – continuó estirando la mano, la cara de la chica se puso un poco azul, pero sacó su monedero y pagó la cuota.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Lo admito, no pude evitar que la mandíbula se me cayera al suelo.

-Pagaría lo que fuera por verlo Sou-sama – esa chica estaba como cegada.

-Bien, la tarifa se duplica con cada visita que hagas – se lo decía con expresión seria, no sé cómo no le daba vergüenza – la próxima será de 4.000 yen, luego 8.000 yen y así, espero puedas orar lo que necesites.

-Sou-sama, no le parece que es algo costoso para…- comenzó a ponerse nerviosa de forma incomoda.

-Esa es la tarifa – sentenció haciendo que se volviera de piedra – además, la estadía por más de cinco minutos tiene un valor de 1.000 yen – ella rió nerviosa, se despidió con una reverencia y comenzó a marcharse – Utagawa – la volvió a llamar Akatski, ella se volteó con ojos ilusionados – has estado aquí durante seis minutos – informó y estiró la mano.

-Pe… pero es el dinero para irme a casa – intentó excusarse.

-Es la tarifa – respondió sin piedad. Ella le entregó el dinero llorando y luego se fue corriendo y gritando que juntaría el dinero suficiente para mantener una visita digna. Akatski se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo y siguió con la pala como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Y no dices nada?! – Chillé exigiendo una explicación por semejante estafa, Yune y Sadako se largaron a reír.

Akatski se volteó, pero no me miró a mí, sino que a Mao - ¿Quieres ir al cine? Tengo dinero – Preguntó como si nada, ella se puso roja, creo que de indignación - ¡Sí vi que tienes dinero! – Akatski siguió mirando esperando una respuesta - ¡No quiero ir al cine! – Gritó otra vez para botar la pala e irse dando zancadas – entonces lo guardaré para cuando quieras ir – comentó Akatski volviendo a mover la pala, Mao lanzó un grito indescifrable. Akatski es insólito.

**CXXXVIII**

Voy a decírselo, en serio, ya no sé por qué estoy dejando pasar los días de esta manera ¡Tengo que decírselo! Siento que el sentimiento va a estallar dentro de mí, las miradas, su sonrisa, los roces que de vez en cuando se dan nuestras manos ¡Esto me está matando! Ya no importa nada más, se lo voy a decir no importa lo que me diga. Si llega a ser el caso de que estoy alucinando y me dice que no me ve de esa manera ¡Pues al carajo! ¡Haré que me vea de esa manera! No me importaría el tiempo que me tome, no descansaría hasta que ella me quisiera.

**CXXXIX**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años, estudiante de segundo de preparatoria ¡Mañana se lo diré sí o sí, no dejaré que nada me detenga! Esto es una sentencia, lo juro, después de lo que acaba de pasar no pienso esperar ni un jodido día más. Ha sido la experiencia más alucinante de mi vida, en serio, fue como, como si de pronto la gravedad no existiera, como si el alma se me saliera y volviera en un segundo, lo digo en serio, nunca nada me había hecho sentir de esta forma.

Había estado lloviendo desde la mañana. Sadako se ofreció a hacer un pastel para la cena de ese día porque Sam se ganó una estrella en el colegio por haber mejorado asombrosamente su japonés (A diferencia de Akatski él hablaba muy poco el idioma), y yo me ofrecí a ayudarla con la excusa de que quería aprender. Pasamos un buen rato preparándola, ella me enseñó detalladamente paso por paso, como cuando me ayuda a estudiar para mis exámenes, siempre con mucha paciencia y comprensión. Mamá sonreía al vernos y Erika-san le susurraba cosas al oído, probablemente porque nos reíamos a menudo y aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para tocarla. Nos demoramos un poco, pero la torta quedo lista y perfecta.

Nos habíamos lavado las manos y la mesa estaba lista, fuimos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares (Me las había arreglado para que su puesto habitual fuera junto a mí), cuando noté que tenía merengue debajo de su labio inferior, no lo pensé ni lo hice con malas intenciones, estiré la mano y sin preguntar se lo quité con mi dedo pulgar, sus mejillas enrojecieron por completo y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, luego un relámpago seguido de un fuerte trueno inundaron el lugar y las luces se apagaron. Oí un par de gritos y un bufido de molestia. Me preguntó si Sadako hubiese exclamado algo de no ser porque tenía mis labios sobre los suyos. Sí, tan pronto las luces se apagaron la besé. Estaba completamente oscuro, pero me había memorizado tan bien el camino hasta sus labios que no fallé ni un milímetro. La besé y ella me besó a mí, me correspondió de inmediato, nuestros labios se movieron sobre los del otro encajando a la perfección. He besado a varias mujeres, he hecho mucho más que besarlas, pero nunca la interacción con una de ellas me había hecho sentir lo que ese beso me hizo sentir. Era como si pudiese hacerlo durante toda la eternidad, mágico, perfecto, nunca imagine que un beso podía llevarte a otra dimensión. De pronto se escuchó el grito de Akito - ¡Voy a dar la luz! – Y nuestros labios se vieron obligados a separarse, un segundo después, la luz regresó.

La miré y ella me miró, creo que los dos estábamos un poco pasmados, desee decírselo en ese preciso momento, pero mamá comenzó a apurarnos a comer antes de que se enfriara la comida. Fue la cena más larga de mi vida, me moría de ganas de salir de ahí y encontrar un momento a solas con ella. Sadako no se había enfadado por lo que hice, es más, ella me correspondió y sus mejillas siguieron encendidas durante toda la cena. Quería preguntarle qué estaba pensado y qué sentía por mí ¿Esto es mutuo, verdad? ¿Verdad? Tiene que serlo, un beso así no puede venir sólo de una de las partes ¡Oh, que frustrante! Si no fuera porque de pronto Mao tuvo interés de requerir toda la atención de Sadako yo ya sabría las respuestas a todas mis dudas.

Pero mañana se lo diré, lo juro ¡Mañana será el gran día!

**CXL**

**(Red – Part That's Holding On)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke. Y fue el gran día… el gran día en que se acabaron los misterios de mi familia, ahora me estoy cuestionando por qué había tenido tantos deseos de descubrirlo… ¿Cómo comenzar? Bueno, supongo que por el principio. Hoy estaba decidido a hablar con Sadako, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y cuando bajé a desayudar me puse aún más nervioso al verla ahí, me acerqué, estaba a punto de decirle que quería llevarla a su preparatoria para poder hablar, pero de pronto, Akito se paró de súbito arrojando su plato de arroz y sacando su espada, la salida al jardín estaba abierta a tope porque el abuelo había estado limpiando, pensé que Akito se había vuelto loco, pero luego miré hacia afuera y una gran bola de luz roja venía directo hacia nosotros, sin embargo, Akito pegó un brinco hacia el corredor, agitó la espada y la bola se dividió en dos desviando su trayectoria y explotando sin haber dañado nada. De inmediato todos nos pusimos en alerta, era el inicio del ataque.

Todo se volvió un caos, Akito salió al encuentro de los intrusos y todos nos apresuramos a salir, Mao que aún había estado arriba bajó corriendo las escaleras seguida de Akatski. Eran tres tipos, voy a explicar de una sola vez lo que hacían, el primero lanzaba esas bolas de luz que explotaban, el segundo manipulaba la tierra y el tercero te enterraba una larga y fina uña en el cuello y te dejaba sin poderes. Akito se fue contra los tres y yo lo seguí desde atrás, mientras que mamá y Mao pusieron una barrera que los protegía a todos y a la casa (Claro, menos a Akito y a mí que nos habíamos alejado). Comenzamos una batalla, y me di cuenta, que a pesar del desuso mis habilidades estaban bastante pulidas, me enfrenté directamente al hombre que manejaba un elemento y Akito al de las bombas, el cual lanzó algunas al campo de energía, pero éste se mantuvo intacto, entonces, el tipo que manejaba la tierra se dio cuenta de quienes eran las responsables del campo de energía, me lanzó un gran pedazo de roca para que no lo molestara y con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que la tierra debajo de Mao se la tragara, y, con otro movimiento, hizo que reapareciera, pero fuera del campo de energía, así fue como el sujeto de la uña la agarró y descubrimos cuál era su habilidad.

El tipo de la tierra intentó hacer lo mismo con mi mamá, pero logré detenerlo antes de que lo hiciera, me aseguraría de que no volviera a sacar a nadie de la seguridad de ese campo de energía. Mientras peleaba me di cuenta de que tanto Akatski como mi papá estaban gritándole a mi mamá que los dejara salir, pero Akito le grito que no lo hiciera por nada del mundo, la actitud de ellos me pareció estúpida, todos sabíamos que Akatski era tan normal como su madre, y mi papá, mi papá actualmente sólo estaba un poco por sobre el nivel de mi hermano pequeño, sólo serían un estorbo, por muy mal que sonara. No entendía por qué estaban haciendo tanto escándalo, hasta que me di cuenta de que el tipo de la uña estaba persiguiendo a Mao, iba a ir en su ayuda, pero Akito apareció a tiempo para golpearlo y, en medio de eso, le llegó un ataque de bola explosiva que desvió con la espada. Mirar hacia allá hizo que me distrajera dándole la oportunidad perfecta a mi enemigo para atacarme, me alejó con un ataque y corrió hacia el campo de energía, en eso Mao aprovechó de correr hacia donde estaba yo.

El tipo sacó un gran trozo del suelo y formó una roca redonda que lanzó contra la casa, pero mi mamá seguía en su lugar tan firme como siempre, a pesar de la ausencia de Mao el campo no se había debilitado ni un poco. Entonces el sujeto miró con mayor atención los rostros que ahí se encontraban hasta reparar en mi padre, y de pronto enfureció completamente.

-¡TAKEDA TEO! – Rugió con ira captando la atención de todos, la tierra debajo de él se hundió un poco - ¡¿Así que aquí te has escondido todos estos años?! – Acusó, mi papá lo miró sin comprender nada - ¡Te he buscado durante veinticuatro años! – Dijo causando que el rostro de mi padre se tensara - ¡Aoyama Haruto! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! – Papá hizo una expresión de dolor, creo que sí recordaba el nombre - ¡Es el nombre de mi padre! – Mi papá fue succionado por la tierra y reapareció justo al lado de él - ¡EL HOMBRE QUE TÚ QUEMASTE! – Rugió clavándole el puño en el estómago, papá voló por lo menos unos diez metros.

Mamá pego un grito, pero Akito volvió a gritarle que no se le ocurriera deshacer la barrera, luego, tal como yo, corrió en dirección a mi papá, entonces el tipo de las bolas explosivas nos lanzó un ataque a ambos, Akito logró esquivar el suyo, pero yo me había concentrado tanto en llegar a mi papá (porque en ese momento el tipo lo estaba pateando en el suelo), que no logré hacerlo, creo que lo único que me salvó fue mi escudo natural, aunque igualmente no evitó que me estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Qué demonios haces Aoyama, él no es el objetivo! – Gritó el tipo que lanzaba las bolas explosivas.

-¡AHORA LO ES! – Rugió su compañero en respuesta, estaba cegado por la venganza, iba a matarlo.

Me puse de pie cuando vi que mi papá acababa de lanzar un ataque lastimero, uno que jamás seria digno de lo que había sido él, cuando de pronto alguien intenta agarrarme por detrás, por suerte el agua me advirtió y logré hacer el movimiento preciso para que ese bastardo no me enterrara su asquerosa uña en el cuello. Empecé a pelearme con él cuando de pronto vi el resplandor de una bola explosiva directo hacia nosotros, logré esquivarla y hacer que le diera de lleno a su camarada, hubiera celebrado mi hazaña si no fuera porque oí otra de esas explosiones y tres segundos después el fuerte ruido de un cristal romperse, me voltee y me di cuenta de que el campo de energía de mi madre había desaparecido, de inmediato comencé a buscar al culpable, el hombre furioso estaba siendo enfrentado por Akito, el de uña estaba inconsciente o probablemente muerto, sólo restaba uno, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el tipo estaba demasiado cerca de Mao y que la explosión anterior seguramente se debía a que había intentado lastimarla. De inmediato cambié de dirección, el miedo de que lastimaran a mi hermana inundó todos mis sentidos, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de que la tenía acorralada y que sería un milagro si yo alcanzaba a llegar antes de que la tocara, me desesperé, no obstante, Akatski apareció corriendo, estaba mucho más cerca que yo, pero iba a ser completamente inútil, o eso creí yo, sin embargo, Akatski arremetió contra él con una patada en las costillas, me paré en seco, el sujeto había volado treinta metros ¡Sí, treinta! Y estaba vomitando sangre y quejándose en el suelo, creo que Akatski le había destrozado las costillas, pero eso no se quedaría así para él, levantó su mano y apuntó a Mao para lanzarle un ataque, entonces Akatski se apresuró a sacar a mi hermana de la trayectoria del proyectil, afortunadamente lo logró con éxito y lo único que voló en pedazos fue un árbol. Yo me apresuré a darle una lección al intruso, pero cuando llegué me di cuenta de que Akatski le había dado una definitiva, aquel ataque había sido el último, el sujeto estaba muerto, su tórax estaba completamente deformado y seguramente la hemorragia interna era atroz. Miré a Akatski, él estaba en el suelo comprobando que Mao estuviera bien, se veía preocupado, ella tenía el brazo roto.

De pronto escuché gritos consecutivos, me voltee y me encontré con la imagen de que todos exceptuando Akito y mi papá tenían más de la mitad del cuerpo bajo tierra, incluso Sadako y Erika-san que eran completamente inofensivas. Akito seguía luchando con ese hombre interrumpiéndole el paso hacia mi padre, quien se había puesto de pie para ir donde estaba mamá, seguramente intentando ayudarla, pero su misión se vio interrumpida porque el tipo lo empujó con un movimiento de tierra. Volví a cambiar la dirección de mis pasos y comencé a correr hacía ellos, el tipo acababa de lanzar a Akito contra el techo de la casa cuando yo lo ataque por atrás, hice que se cayera, pero se paró enseguida, comenzamos a luchar, él me daño bastantes veces, pero yo también lo hice, aunque su furia parecía hacerlo inmune al dolor, él sólo quería poner sus manos sobre mi papá. Mientras retrocedía levantó un pequeño montículo detrás de mis pies que hizo que me tropezara, en eso apareció Akatski, iba a darle un golpe, pero el tipo levanto una pequeña muralla entre los dos, algo inútil, las rocas no duraron en su lugar, Akatski las destrozó con un solo golpe, lo único que no hizo que acabara como su camarada fue su agilidad (a pesar de ser un hombre de contextura gruesa), lo esquivó justo a tiempo y retrocedió alejándose de la amenaza, no obstante, Akatski no se quedó ahí, avanzó para intentar que su puño pudiera darle y el enemigo se apresuró a hundirlo en la tierra tal cual había hecho con el resto, jamás imaginó que las rocas alrededor de Akatski comenzaría a quebrase de inmediato, no tenía la menor intención de permanecer en ese lugar, Akatski se estaba liberando por su propia cuenta, así que mientras salía de ahí, rellené el vació lanzándole un ataque al enemigo, el cual le llegó de lleno, ya que había usado toda su concentración en levantar las rocas que rodeaban a Akatski para mandarlo a volar junto a ellas.

Mi látigo de agua le cortó la frente, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó, no era para nada parecido al hombre con quién pelee anteriormente, ahora era como una máquina que sólo le interesaba avanzar hacia su objetivo, seguí intentando lastimarlo, pero él se cubrió con tierra, salté para darle una patada, logré voltearle la cara con éxito, pero en cuanto mis pies regresaron a tierra firme él hizo un movimiento y me hundió en ella, lancé una maldición, no podía creer que a mí también me había pasado eso, no podía moverme ni siquiera un poco porque el bastardo se había encargado de hundirme hasta los hombros.

Vi a Akatski correr nuevamente hacia el sujeto, pero éste no le dio ni siquiera tiempo de acercarse, agarró un trozo de piedra y se lo lanzó a la cabeza, Akatski tenía una increíble fuerza, pero no era nada ágil, el proyectil le llegó de lleno y cayó al suelo de una sola vez, crucé los dedos de forma imaginaria para que sólo se tratara de que perdió la conciencia y nada más, oí a Mao gritar y la vi correr hacia donde él estaba, parecía impotente al no poder ayudarlo, ella lo movía y lo llamaba llorando, pero él no reaccionaba, eso me desesperó a mí, sobre todo cuando vi que el tipo de nuevo iba hacia donde mi papá que estaba tratando de escarbar para sacar a mamá de su trampa, hundió más a mi madre y bruscamente elevó un pedazo donde estaba papá, lo cual hizo que saltara lejos. Papá no perdió tiempo en el suelo, de inmediato trató de ponerse de pie, pero él hombre llegó antes de que lo lograra y lo levantó del pelo.

-¡¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste?! – Le gritó tirando saliva - ¡Porque yo lo recuerdo cada día de mi vida!

-Yo también – contestó papá, eso me sorprendió. Él sujeto se enojó más y lo lanzó para que se golpeara con el suelo – Aoyama Hayato, treinta y dos años… - siguió papá apoyando sus antebrazos y rodillas en el suelo – nueve años casado, un hijo de siete… - ahora eran sus manos y sus pies los apoyadas – dueño de una modesta tienda de ramen en los callejones shinjuku – papá lo miró a los ojos – cabello tomado, ojos caídos – el hombre apretó los puños – yo los recuerdo a todos – concluyó papá con una triste expresión.

-¡No me hagas reír! – Chilló el sujeto dándole un golpe a la tierra que hizo que se levantara todo el camino hasta mi padre.

Iba a correr hacia él, pero de pronto apareció Akito con su espada, comenzó a luchar otra vez, pero el tipo estaba cansado de juegos e interrupciones, agarró con sus manos desnudas la hoja de Tessaiga y luego hizo que un millar de rocas se pegaran a ella, no sé muy bien qué cosa hizo para conseguirlo, pero la espada de Akito se hizo trizas, los pedacitos de metal volaron por los aires, creo que Akito quedó en shock, porque ni se inmutó cuando el tipo lo golpeó en la cara.

-¡Es tiempo de morir, Takeda Teo! – Lazó corriendo hacia él, papá trató de bloquearlo con una llama, pero no sirvió para nada, el sujeto cubrió su puño con roca y lo golpeó, aunque no dejó que se alejara demasiado, lo agarró de los hombros y le dio un cabezazo que hizo que se tambaleara, estaba a punto de golpearlo otra vez cuando apareció Akito con garras en sus manos, le lanzó un ataque y le lastimó el brazo, luego se puso de pie entre él y mi papá con pinta de perro rabioso - ¡Quítate de mi camino! – Gruñó el tipo intentando golpearlo otra vez, Akito lo esquivó, pero luego llegó otro golpe desde la otra dirección, cayó contra el suelo y mi padre gritó "No", sin embargo, Akito lanzó otro ataque con sus garras para que el enemigo se alejara - ¡No te le acerques! – Gruñó con fuerza - ¡No te le acerques! – Repitió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie - ¡¿O qué?! – Lo retó él - ¡Te mataré! – Grito Akito saltando encima de él con sus garras, pero el enemigo se defendió con su elemento y Akito sólo tuvo un duro golpe, luego lo agarraron del cuello y lo estrellaron contra el suelo y luego lo levantó y lo volvió a estrellar.

-¡No! ¡Para, para! ¡Yo estoy aquí! – Gritó mi papá - ¡Ven por mí! ¡Estoy aquí! – Pero el tipo volvió a repetir el procedimiento con Akito, así que papá agarró una piedra del porte de su puño y se la lanzó - ¡Te dije que yo estoy aquí! – Chilló y el tipo soltó el cuello de Akito.

Estaba avanzando hacia mi padre y él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de ello, comencé a humedecer la tierra a mi alrededor, tal vez si la volvía barro podría salir, el tipo siguió avanzando, pero de pronto se detuvo, Akito le había agarrado el tobillo, no quería que siguiera avanzando en aquella dirección, estaba lastimado en el suelo pero aun así seguía intentando defender a mi papá - ¡Maldito insecto! – Rugió enfadado, le pisó el brazo e iba a volver a golpearlo, pero de pronto, papá se abalanzó sobre él por atrás, se subió a su espalda y le agarró la cabeza tratando de alejarlo de Akito, intentó quemarle la cara con sus manos, pero el tipo cubrió su cara con tierra y las llamas de papá eran débiles como para poder atravesar la protección. El sujeto agarró a mi papá y se lo sacó por encima, Akito tuvo que hacer un rápido movimiento para lograr sujetarlo antes de que cayera de forma dolorosa al suelo - ¡Bien, los destrozaré a ambos! – Buzó el enemigo, entonces Akito empujó a mi papá para que se quitara del camino, recibió un golpe directo y rodó hacia atrás dando volteretas.

El sujeto levanto un pedazo de tierra cuando Akito volvió a ponerse de pie, se lo lanzó para que lo impactara, y lo hubiese hecho, sino fuera porque mi papá se interpuso y el ataque le llegó a él - ¡Qué estás haciendo, idiota! – Le gritó Akito, pero él no respondió, intentaba ponerse de pie - ¡Deja de entrometerte! – Le gritó otra vez, pero no tuvo respuesta, papá se puso de pie con la respiración agitada, Akito se le acercó porque parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a caer - ¡Te estoy hablado! – Le dijo agarrándolo del brazo, pero él le hizo el quite tal cual lo hizo todas las veces anteriores, eso pareció descomponer a Akito - ¡Si sigues odiándome por qué mierda me proteges! – Chilló - ¡No lo hagas si ni siquiera puedes mirarme a la cara! – Papá le dio un empujón - ¡Ya cállate! – Le gritó.

Luego creo que siguieron discutiendo, pero ya no me enfoqué en lo que decían, él sujeto de la tierra tenía una daga en su mano, era café, así que supongo que estaba hecha de tierra, era gruesa, le dio un impulso con su brazo y la lanzó. Me di cuenta que tanto Akito como papá habían perdido toda la atención sobre el enemigo, seguían discutiendo - ¡CUIDADO! – Grite logrando liberar uno de mis brazos, no obstante la alerta no sirvió de nada, la daga se clavó en el estómago de Akito, vi el rostro de papá cuando lo vio, el rostro se le desfiguró.

-¡Uno menos! – Rugió el desgraciado corriendo hacia ellos.

Akito cayó de rodillas con la vista fija en papá, logré liberar mi otro brazo, pero la mitad de mi cuerpo seguía atrapado en el barro, me desesperé, el enemigo iba directo hacia papá y éste seguía pasmado mirando a Akito, no obstante, de pronto papá se volteó, estiró su brazo y pegó un grito furioso, entonces una gran llamarada de fuego salió de su mano, una potente y destructiva como las de antes, cubrió por completo el cuerpo del enemigo, quien, a pesar de haberse cubierto por tierra seguía gritando y revolcándose en el suelo intentando apagarlo. Logré liberarme de mi trampa y corrí hacia ellos, papá seguía haciendo el fuego más intenso, así que le agarré el brazo para que dejara de apuntarlo, pero el tipo se seguía revolcando - ¡Apágalo, vas a matarlo, apágalo! – Le grité, pero él estaba furioso - ¡No! ¡NO! – Grito, sin embargo, de pronto una masa negra rodeó al sujeto y el fuego se extinguió junto a aquella aparición.

-Has fracasado – se escuchó la voz de alguien diferente, alcé la mirada y otro tipo estaba saliendo desde la sombra del que mi padre había dejado mal herido, era joven, juraría que de mi edad, su cuerpo salió por completo de la sombra y el tipo de la tierra mostró un rostro asustado – tu incompetencia costó la vida de dos almas de Usui-sama – habló con voz profunda – lo… lo siento, lo siento – soltó el otro agachando la cabeza, se había amansado por completo con la llegada de él – no es a mí a quien tienes que pedirle perdón – contestó de forma fría.

-El perro – Oí decir al abuelo.

Entonces recordé la historia de Yune, la descripción del sujeto que la había dejado herida, un joven de mirada fría y cabello oscuro, era él, definitivamente era él, así que me abalancé contra él, de pronto sentí como si lo que le había pasado a Yune hubiese sido el día pasado, quería darle una lección, pero el tipo hizo un simple movimiento de su mano y mi sombra se levantó sobre mí, la vista se me llenó de oscuridad y fui impulsado hacia atrás – basura – lo escuché decir, luego todos los intrusos desaparecieron en sus sombras, incluso los cadáveres, todos se marcharon.

Al parecer fui el único que le prestó tanta atención al nuevo intruso, sentí un grito de Akatski, afortunadamente sólo había perdido la conciencia, estaba corriendo hacia su padre, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas en el suelo y con la cabeza sobre las rodillas del mío.

-Ey, despierta, vamos – papá le daba golpecitos en la cara, Akatski había llegado con Mao, iba a sacarle la daga enterrada, pero Mao le gritó que no lo hiciera porque se desangraría con mayor velocidad – Mao ve a llamar a Sasakawa – le ordenó papá, ella iba a decir algo, pero la apuró con un grito, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a correr hacia la casa – vamos, despierta, él no te hizo nada ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? – Pero la verdad es que se veía bastante lastimado – él no te hizo nada – repitió intentando convencerse a sí mismo, lo movió más fuerte, Akatski parecía ansioso de ver una respuesta - ¡Despierta, te he dicho que despiertes! – Papá empezó a apretarle los brazos - ¡Te he dicho que despierte, Akito! – Gritó fuerte, noté que Akatski comenzó a temblar, así que me senté junto a él y lo agarré del brazo - ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿Me estás castigando? ¿Está es tu venganza? – Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, papá había empezado a llorar – No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes irte así – la respiración de Akatski se agitó, recordé mi propia escena el día en que papá recibió ese golpe eléctrico – por favor, por favor, eres mi hermano, no me abandones, no… - cubrí con mi brazo los hombros de Akatski y lo apegué más a mí, él no me alejó, temblaba como si estuviese desnudo en medio de una tormenta de nieve – lo siento, lo siento, no te odio, juro que nunca te he odiado – era espantoso ¿En serio Akito estaba muerto? – vamos, tienes que escucharme, necesito que escuches esto Akito, por favor – papá apretaba los diente y lloraba a mares – tenía miedo, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo, tu no hiciste nada malo, sólo fue algo que pasó – me di cuenta de que había empezado a hablar sobre ese día – pero Akatski está muerto, él se murió y tú y yo seguíamos aquí, pero cómo se supone que puedo tratar al hombre que mató a mi hermano como si fuera mi propio hermano ¿Eso no sería traicionar a Akatski? – el llanto de papá se hizo más profundo – pero él te dio las gracias, tú lo salvaste, entonces estaba bien, pero… - él lloraba como la vez en que pensó que lo abandonaríamos – él sigue estando muerto… - el llanto se volvió profundo – y yo he querido tanto verte todos estos años, tanto como lo he querido ver a él ¿Eso no es injusto? Yo no puedo escoger entre los dos – papá estaba sufriendo – sin embargo los dos siempre me escogían a mí… y yo sigo sin poder escoger entre los dos - ¡Escúchalo, por favor escúchalo! – pero y si lo hiciera, si te escogiera a ti ¿Eso no sería injusto con Akatski? Y si lo escogiera a él, si lo hiciera ¿Eso no sería injusto contigo? No sabía qué hacer, aún no sé qué hacer – el rostro de Akito estaba empapado por las lágrimas de mi padre – perdóname, perdóname, por favor, no te vayas como él lo hizo, por favor Akito – pareció rendirse, su rostro cayó sobre la frente de Akito y siguió llorando – lo siento, lo siento.

-Dos… cajas al día – sonó una voz gastada, mi papá levantó la cabeza de súbito y Akatski se sobresaltó – dos cajas al día – repitió Akito haciéndonos casi saltar de emoción – no me importa tú economía – papá rió quitándose las lágrimas con el ante brazo y asintiendo con la cabeza, Akatski se alejó de mí y se apresuró a ver cómo estaba su padre – sólo estoy cansado… intentaba dormir, pero cierta persona no puede dejar su lengua tranquila – comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos aún cerrados, papá no dijo nada sólo siguió quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

De inmediato llegó Mako en una pequeña ventisca, se llevó a Akito a La Asociación y llevamos a papá y a Mao después en el automóvil de Erika-san (odiaba movilizarse sin uno), Akatski fue quien se encargó de sacarlos a todos de sus trampas, por fortuna ninguno tenía lesiones. Cuando estábamos allá y le contaron a Yamamoto lo que había pasado, le escuché decir: "Un vestigio de Moto", lo cual me dejó bastante intrigado porque hace un tiempo el abuelo me había contado que también tuvo un amigo que se llamaba Motoharu, pero lo que me pareció más extraño, fue que en el contexto en que lo dijo, me hizo pensar en que había algún lazo entre ese viejo amigo y las antigua vida de papá.

Nos dejaron ir pronto, cocieron la herida de Akito, le pusieron un yeso a Mao, y a mí, a papá y a Akatski nos pusieron un par de parches (además de prestarnos la ducha). Antes de que nos fuéramos, me quedé un rato a solas con Akatski – no dejes que me vuelva a acercar a tu hermana – soltó de repente, lo miré extrañado, así que lo explicó – el brazo roto fue culpa mía, no de ellos – confesó – sé que te desespera que me lo tome todo con tanta calma – le había dado en el blanco – pero si no me controlo todo lo que toco se destruye – con eso muchas cosas encajaban, entendí porqué siempre se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos, porqué camina casi sin hacer ruido, porqué se tomaba tanto tiempo en hacer alguna cosa con sus manos (palear nieve, poner la mesa, teclear, etc.), Akatski siempre tenía cuidado de no romper las cosas que tocaba.

Akito tenía orden de descansar, así que se la pasó todo el resto de la tarde en su habitación, Erika-san lloró un largo rato a su lado, pero luego lo dejó solo con mi papá, probablemente ella sabía que tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar. Papá parecía más feliz, eso era muy bueno. Mientras tanto, el resto de nosotros tuvo que ayudar a limpiar el desastre que había quedado afuera, Sasa vino a ayudarnos, fue él y el abuelo quienes se encargaron de limpiar la sangre que había quedado donde habían muerto los dos sujetos, no dejaron que ninguno de nosotros nos acercáramos. Tuvimos que tapar los huecos de tierra removida y quitar las piedras repartidas, haciendo eso me di cuenta de que estaban marcados los lugares por los que Akatski había pasado corriendo, traté de mover la tierra para hacerlos desaparecer, era obvio que él ya lo había visto, pero de todas formas no quería recordárselo cada dos por tres. Mientras trabajábamos, le pregunté a Sadako si estaba bien con todo lo que había visto, me dijo que en el momento tuvo miedo de que a alguien de la casa le pasara algo malo, pero que fuera de eso estaba todo bien, sonreí, me sentí aliviado de que no quisiera salir corriendo, entonces ella me preguntó a mí si yo estaba bien, la miré, era agradable sentir su preocupación, "Estoy bien", le respondí. Sentí el deseo de hablar ahí mismo nuestro tema pendiente, pero en ese momento pensé que era necesario terminar con ese otro asunto que rondaba antes de comenzar seriamente con este.

El trabajo ya estaba prácticamente listo, sólo faltaban detalles, busqué a Akatski con la mirada y me di cuenta de que él lo había hecho antes, le hice un gesto con la cabeza y ambos caminamos de vuelta a la casa, habíamos planeado hacerlo con calma, pero queríamos respuestas y no dejaríamos pasar el día sin obtenerlas. Entramos a la habitación de los padres de Akatski, tanto Akito como mi papá estaban tendido boca arriba, el primero sobre el futon y el segundo sobre el tatami, tan pronto nos vieron entrar saludaron con ánimo y se reincorporaron quedando sentados, sonrieron de una forma un tanto apagada y nos indicaron que nos sentáramos, ellos sabían porqué nosotros estábamos ahí – disparen – dijo mi papá, Akatski me dejó hablar a mí, así que lo primero que pregunté fue por lo que escuché de parte de Yamamoto, papá suspiró, dijo que esa no era su historia, pero que lo había perjudicado de todas maneras, así que estaba bien contarlo.

Me habló del abuelo cuando era joven, de sus dos preciados amigos: Yamamoto Io y Kusawa Motoharu, de la fundación de la compañía, de las visiones y miedos del abuelo y, finalmente, de la traición que cometió… El abuelo había hecho algo horrible, fingió su muerte y enfrentó a sus amigos entre sí, lo hizo intentando salvar a sus hijos, luego se autoexilió como castigo, por eso papá no lo conoció sino hasta que tuvo dieciocho años. Luego continuó con mi pregunta y me contó que el hombre que lo había convertido en un verdugo hace ya casi un cuarto de siglo atrás había sido Kusawa Motoharu, el amigo de su padre. Pregunté cómo pudo haber pasado algo como eso, y fue Akito quien me explicó, concluyó con un: "Se obsesionó tratando de recuperar lo que había perdido", luego me pidieron que por favor no le hiciera preguntas sobre aquello al abuelo.

Luego Akatski disparó la pregunta de fondo, la que nos había hecho llegar hasta ahí - ¿Por qué mataste a su hermano? – Le preguntó directamente a su padre, pero fue el mío el que decidió responder, dijo que debía ser él quien lo respondiera. Así que empezó hablando sobre una visión del abuelo, una en la que veía a mi madre morir y a mi padre enloquecer de dolor, habló de que intentaron separarlos y de que ellos huyeron, que fueron perseguidos por Akito, Akatski y el abuelo, y más tarde incluso por Yamamoto, Koishikawa-san y Mako, dijo que los separaron, que iban a llevárselo lejos para apartarlos definitivamente, pero que Mako había terminado impidiéndolo, también dijo que mamá había ido a Kyoto buscando la ayuda de la novia de Akatski, que también era la mejor amiga de papá, descubrí que ella era la mujer de los cuadros que pintaba. Papá se veía más melancólico a medida que avanzaba en la historia, con algo de vergüenza me confesó que junto a mi madre habían pensado que la mejor solución sería suicidarse juntos, eso me dejó helado. Después contó cómo llegaron todos a salvarlos y de cómo pensaron que se habían salvado del destino… luego dijo que durante todo ese tiempo el abuelo se había equivocado, que las personas en su visión nunca habían sido mamá y él. Ese día, Nell murió a manos de los enemigos del abuelo y mi padre, y Akatski estuvo ahí cuando pasó.

-Él… - era evidente que a papá había comenzado a costarle contar el final de la historia – Akatski se volvió loco – Akito también se volvió melancólico – él la amaba tanto, tanto… - lanzó una sonrisa apagada – el incendió de Kyoto lo provocó él, destruyó todo lo que tenía a su paso – mi papá tragó saliva – él tenía mucha rabia ¿Sabes? No era capaz de controlarse, no importaba lo que yo le dijera, él estaba fuera de sí – miró al vació, quizás se estaba viendo a sí mismo atrapado en la escena nuevamente – intentó matar a Kagome y lastimó a personas que antes nunca hubiese lastimado – me miró a mí, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos por la pena – intentó matarme a mí – confesó – él dijo: "Cuando tú desaparezcas, ya no me quedará nada más por lo que vivir" – las voz se le quebró un poco – él dijo: "Cuando te mate, ya no tendré nada" – ya sabía la dirección que estaba tomando la historia – estuvo a punto de hacerlo, él iba a hacerlo, iba a matarme, pero entonces… Akito lo mató a él… - el rostro del mencionado se tornó aún más melancólico – Akito mató a Akatski para protegerme – una lagrima se escurrió por la mejilla de papá, la cual fue quitada de inmediato por su propia mano - … Fue entonces que recuperé a mi hermano, Akatski necesitó una herida de muerte para volver a ser Akatski, de cierta forma, eso fue lo que lo salvó – tragó saliva y trató de recomponerse – le agradeció a Akito por haberlo detenido, pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho y me recordó la promesa que le hice… La promesa de seguir adelante cuando todo terminara… Él murió siendo el Akatski que yo siempre amé.

Hoy conozco el pasado de mi familia, conozco aquellos secretos guardados con recelo, conozco la triste historia que envuelve a esta familia. Siento peso sobre mí ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible que cosas así realmente hayan ocurrido? Por más que pienso y pienso sólo puedo encontrar un culpable de todo ese sufrimiento. Amor. El amor había sido el culpable de todo, el amor los había condenado. El abuelo traicionó a los suyos por amor. Mi padre mató por amor. Su hermano se perdió a sí mismo por amor. Se supone que el amor es una bendición, un sentimiento lleno de gracia, pero en esta familia, el amor no es nada más que el sentimiento que nos condena. El abuelo Ren me lo dijo una vez cuando era más joven, me lo advirtió, dijo que tuviera cuidado del amor porque la forma que tenían de amar los hombres de nuestra familia era diferente a la del resto, no lo entendí entonces, pero ahora, conociendo la historia de él y sus dos hijos me queda perfectamente claro. El amor en los Kozu es la perdición, la condena. Yo no quiero esto ¿Ser capaz de traicionar a Yune y condenarla para siempre? ¿Matar sin piedad a decenas de persona sin olvidar jamás ninguno de sus nombres ni rostros? ¿Hundir en el infierno a una ciudad e intentar matar a mis hermanos? No, no, no quiero, no quiero nada de eso ¿Volverme manipulador, frío y cruel? ¿En serio puedo llegar a convertirme en algo así? Sólo pensarlo me aterra. No, yo no quiero esto para mí, si esto es lo que el amor te causa, entonces no lo necesito. No quiero amor.

**CXLI**

**(James Arthur – Recovery)**

Lo de Sadako no es nada más que un capricho, aún soy demasiado joven para saber cómo es realmente el amor, esto no es amor, me niego a creer que lo sea, y si llega a ser el caso en que puede convertirse en tal, entonces no le daré oportunidad. No necesito tener a alguien a quien amar, no voy a arriesgarme a caer en el amor. Estos sentimientos pasarán, lo sé.

**CXLII**

No huyo, sólo me alejo antes de que esto pueda llegar a ser letal para mí, recuerdo ese beso y se me erizan los cabellos, siento deseos de ir donde está ella, pero entiendo que no es nada más que un juego de mis emociones, esto no es amor, porque aún sigo siendo yo, y ahora depende de mí mismo mantenerme en mi piel. Sadako dice que quiere platicar conmigo, pero he encontrado cosas más importantes que hacer, en verdad, escuchar lo que ella quiere decirme no es tan importante como yo lo creía hasta hace poco, sólo es alguien querido por la familia, es una mujer como cualquier otra, quiero creer eso, no tengo esperanzas de nada.

**CXLIII**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años de edad, pronto a terminar segundo de preparatoria, cosa que no conseguiré si mi hermana vuelve a interrumpirme de la forma en que hoy me interrumpió mientras estudiaba – ¿Qué le pasa a Akatski? – preguntó tan pronto abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se dignó a saludar – a él le pasa algo – aseguró, mientras que yo le dije que él estaba igual, siempre tal cual, pero ella siguió con que él estaba raro, no estaba de humor, así que le lancé que si estaba raro probablemente era solo con ella porque con el resto era el de siempre – pero yo no le he hecho nada – soltó con ojos contrariados – entonces no pasa nada – le dije para que me dejara, pero fue todo lo contrario - ¡No, sí pasa algo! A penas me habla, ya no se me acerca, ni siquiera intenta ir a la escuela conmigo – suspiré cansado y aparté mi libro (ya no estudio con los apuntes) - ¡Pues es cosa de él! – Quizás eso fue un error, porque la alteró más, comenzó a decir que no podía ser que alguien cambiara de la noche a la mañana así como así, eso me estaba tocando los cojones - ¡Si él no quiere acercarse a ti es problema suyo, no tienes porqué estar buscando explicaciones! ¡No quiere estar cerca de ti y punto, ya está, déjalo ser! – Me miró sorprendida por mi reacción y se puso a llorar, entonces dijo que ella no había hecho nada para molestarlo – entonces él está bien de esa manera, déjalo – solté y ella se fue rápidamente de mi habitación, no parecía estar a gusto con mi resolución.

**CXLIV**

**(Trading Yesterday – Shattered)**

Ya no sé qué siento, ya no sé qué quiero, no logro tener claro absolutamente nada de mí mismo, estoy hasta las masas de mi propio ser, desearía que me extrajeran y me devolvieran cuerdo a mi cuerpo.

Era el atardecer, acababa de terminar de subir las escaleras del templo cuando la voz de ella me llamó por mi nombre, estaba parada al lado del árbol sagrado, creo que me había estado esperando, la miré y sentí ese molesto palpitar en mi corazón que me hizo desear salir corriendo, la saludé rápidamente y dije que tenía cosas que hacer, esa semana se lo había estado diciendo muchas veces, me di vuelta y volví a escuchar su voz haciéndome imposible seguir avanzando.

-¿Hice algo que te molestara? – Preguntó con algo de apremio al ver que yo me iba.

-No… - respondí luego de unos segundos, no me voltee a verla.

-Debí haber hecho algo – su voz se sintió un poco más cerca.

-No, no has hecho nada – seguí sin voltear ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía?

-Pero Daisuke ha dejado de mirarme, ya no me miras – su voz sonó triste – apenas me hablas, te alejas… te estás alejando de mí…

-Son ideas tuyas.

-No lo son – ella estaba segura de eso – algo te ha molestado y…

-¡Te he dicho que no has sido nada! – Alcé la voz, luego respiré intentando calmarme, no podía voltearme a verla ¿Qué cara estaría haciendo en ese momento? – mira, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿Sí? Es sólo que estoy ocupado… - ni yo me lo creía – son muchas cosas, lo siento – di un paso – tengo que irme – quería salir de ahí, pero para mi sorpresa, ella me abrazó por detrás, me detuvo dejándome completamente perplejo.

-¡Mírame! Por favor Daisuke – ella se apegó a mi espalda y una corriente traspasó toda mi medula espinal – no me des la espalda, mírame como siempre lo has hecho, por favor, por favor - ¿Ella… estaba llorando?

-Sadako… - Puse mis manos sobre las suyas, pero fue para que me soltara, necesitaba salir de ahí – tengo que irme… - ella aflojó el agarre y me dejó ir.

Sólo logré alejarme un par de pasos antes de que ella me volviera a detener con el sonido de su voz - ¡Te amo! – Exclamó – te amo – repitió, me voltee despacio hacia ella ¿Había odio bien? – siempre, siempre he amado a Daisuke – mi corazón se volvió loco, vi sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas – desde el primer día – sus manos apretaban con fuerza cada costado de su falda – desde la primera vez que mis ojos te vieron – me estaba mirando a los ojos – siempre, siempre te he amado - ¿Eso era real? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo? – Incluso cuando eras malo, incluso cuando estabas herido, incluso cuando gritabas – me sentí agradecido de ser yo – y comencé a amarte incluso más cuando empezaste a sonreírme – intentó respirar calmadamente – me he enamorado de Daisuke – ella seguía repitiéndolo con toda honestidad – estoy enamorada de ti.

Ella terminó su perfecta confesión, el atardecer hacía que su rostro resplandeciera más que otras veces. Me quedé quieto, sentí que el corazón se me saldría por la boca, me sentí tan feliz, me sentí inmensamente feliz ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando oír algo así? La emoción inundó cada fibra de mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, no podía actuar ¿Esto es amor? Amor… Me basto pensar levemente en el significado de esa palabra para recordar el pasado de mi familia, vi el sufrimiento de mi padre, vi como el amor los había consumido, yo… yo no podía parar de repetirme que no quería verme de esa forma, yo no quiero perderme a mí mismo, no quiero cambiar quien soy, me asusta, el terror de llegar a ser como ellos me está consumiendo… Pero ver a Sadako ahí, frente a mí, me hacía sentir tan feliz que casi dolía… quiero decirle mis sentimientos, quiero que sepa todo lo que he estado pensando desde que apareció en mi vida, quiero que vea lo feliz que ella me hace.

-Lo siento… - espera ¿Qué estoy diciendo? – pero no siento lo mismo por ti – no, detente, eso no es lo que quiero decir, esto no es lo que quiero decir – no te veo de esa manera – retráctate ¡Vamos, retráctate! – lo siento.

Lo vi, a medida que lo dije su rostro se vio más destrozado, le rompí el corazón, pero el mío también estaba roto, yo, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero las palabras habían salido por sí solas, no pude detenerlas y tampoco pude corregirlas, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, me voltee cuando ella volvió a llorar, algo me gritaba que me detuviera, que la abrazara fuerte, pero mis pies seguían alejándome a pesar de que dentro de mí no dejaba de gritarme por lo que estaba haciendo ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Lo había querido tanto, había deseado con todas mis fuerzas que un momento como ese llegara, y finalmente, cuando lo tuve, solté cosas que no pude comprender, hablé como si alguien más estuviese hablando por mí, y mi yo quedó preso en algún lugar de mi interior. No lo podía creer ¿Qué es lo que acababa de hacer? ¡Vuelve atrás! ¡Retrocede! ¡Retrocede! ¿Por qué seguía alejándome? ¡Por qué carajo no era capaz de devolverme y decir lo que quería decir!

Seguí perdido conmigo mismo, avanzando y alejándome, parecía que alguien más estuviese manejando mi cuerpo. Finalmente llegué hasta la puerta de la casa y un grito desesperado llegó a mis oídos sacándome completamente del trance, volví a ser yo, Suke, miré en dirección al grito, había un gran resplandor - ¿Sa… Sadako? – Tardé en comprender que el grito había venido de ella y que el resplandor estaba donde yo la había dejado - ¡Sadako! – Chillé cuando todos mis sentidos regresaron a mí. Corrí como alma endemoniada, ella seguía gritando, cuando volví a verla, ya no estaba sola, estaba de rodillas frente al que ella misma había llamado en broma "perro guardián", él tenía su mirada fría frente a ella ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué esa luz estaba saliendo del cuerpo de Sadako? Seguí corriendo intentando llegar, creí haberlo conseguido, pero de pronto choqué contra la nada. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que había otra persona más, un tipo cualquiera que había puesto una barrera para que yo no me acercara. Comencé a darle golpes y patadas a la pared invisible, Sadako se miraba las manos y gritaba con mayor fuerza, me llamó buscando ayuda, ella no era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Déjala, déjala ir ahora! – Grité golpeando la barrera, por una advertencia de su subordinado oí que su nombre era Oz.

-Tu no la quieres – soltó mirándome directamente, él había escuchado toda nuestra conversación, lo vi en sus ojos – pero Usui-sama la recibirá con gusto – eso me reventó, golpee con irá lo que me estaba deteniendo, noté que las sombras comenzaban a tragárselos tal como había pasado la vez pasada, Sadako también estaba siendo tragada.

-¡Suéltala, Sadako, Sadako! – Grité con histeria.

-No te preocupes, ya no tendrás que tratar con ella – soltó ese chico haciéndome estremecer.

Sadako gritaba y lloraba de forma desesperada, me llamó, me dijo: "Ayúdame", y por Dios que quería hacerlo, el hombre de la barrera desapareció por completo y me apresuré en tratar de agarrarla antes de que ella también lo hiciera, Sadako estiró su brazo intentando alcanzarme, me lancé sobre ellos, pero finalmente la sombra se la tragó por completo antes de que pudiese tocarla, me estrellé contra las piedras - ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡NO! – Comencé a escarbar con mis dedos y uñas, pero ahí sólo estaba el sendero del templo - ¡SADAKO, SADAKO! – Estaba desesperado, necesitaba sacarla de ahí, necesitaba que saliera. Devuélvemela, devuélvemela ¡Devuélveme a Sadako maldito bastardo!

Llegaron a buscarme, habían oído los gritos, trataron de llevarme de vuelta a la casa, pero yo seguí gritando su nombre y escarbando donde no se podía escarbar, seguí intentando sacarla de un lugar en el que ya no se encontraba. Ellos se la habían llevado. Me cuesta respirar.

**CXLV**

Fui a La Asociación, intenté que me dieran una respuesta, que me dijeran el lugar exacto en que Usui Hayato se encontraba y manejaba sus hilos, sin embargo, obtuve una respuesta desesperantemente inútil: "Si lo supiéramos, no nos sentiríamos tan molestos como tú" Imbéciles ¡Imbéciles! ¡¿Cómo mierda no tienen ninguna pista?! Tengo que encontrar a Sadako, necesito hacerlo antes de que esos bastardos la lastimen, no descansaré hasta tenerla de regreso.

**CXLVI**

Yamamoto ha venido a casa a hablar con nosotros, creo que a contextualizar la situación y a dar cuenta de que, aunque mi familia no quiera, todo indicaba que ya estábamos totalmente metidos en eso. Dijo que no nos alteráramos, que seguramente el secuestro de Sadako era para asustarnos, que debían querer algo de nosotros y por eso había usado ese truco sucio, dijo que seguramente pronto nos dirían lo que realmente querían y nos la devolverían a cambio de eso, todos le encontraron la razón menos yo ¡Si querían algo a cambio entonces por qué aún no se pronunciaban! Entonces él me dijo – por esto, él quiere que se alteren de tal forma que sedan sin cuestión.

**CXLVII**

Yune intenta tranquilizarme, me dice que están intentando averiguar la guarida de Usui, que ese está siendo el principal objetivo de La Asociación porque quieren comunicarse con él para hacer un trato, para que dieran fin a los conflictos de forma pacífica, esas eran las ideas de Yamamoto-San, pero ¿Acaso es estúpido? ¿Qué mierda le hace creer que esto terminará de forma pacífica? Un sujeto como ese no busca la paz, busca la guerra. Y si yo sigo sin tener noticias de Sadako, entonces ese maldito me verá en la primera línea de batalla.

**CXLVIII**

Kozu Daisuke. Creo que estoy volviendo a ser el mismo sujeto insoportable que era antes de conocer a Sadako. Hoy en el receso se me acercó Higoshi-San, fue amable, me preguntó si me sentía bien porque hace días notaba que yo parecía decaído, le grite, le dije que me dejara en paz y que se metiera en lo suyo, su cara horrorizada hizo que me arrepintiera de inmediato, pero no fui capaz de disculparme.

**CXLIX**

Me estoy desesperando, realmente me estoy desesperando, Yune me sigue diciendo que no hay novedades ¿Qué tan incompetente pueden ser? Quiero volver a ese lugar, quiero hacer algo por mí mismo y no sentirme un inútil, pero entonces recuerdo lo que le pasó a papá por meterme ahí y me siento sumamente culpable por haberlo pensado, y luego, luego recuero el grito de ayuda de Sadako y tengo deseos de correr a La Asociación. Siento que voy a enloquecer, esta tortura ya es demasiada, me han enloquecido lo suficiente como para acceder a cualquier cosa ¡Vengan ya a pedir algo a cambio de ella!

**CL**

**(Damien Rice – My Favourite Faded Fantasy)**

Kozu Daisuke, pero suelen llamarme Suke. Esta noche he entendido cosas sobre mí mismo que me eran imposible de leer, es como si esa gran nube sobre mi alma se hubiese disipado y ahora estuviese clara y lisa.

-¿A dónde vas? – Me preguntó papá cuando me sorprendió poniéndome los zapatos para salir a las tres de la mañana, me helé, no sabía cómo responder que el lío en mi cabeza resolvió volver a La Asociación, y que ni siquiera había podido esperar al día siguiente para hacerlo – ven conmigo – me dijo volviendo a meterse en el pasillo.

Obedecí y llegamos hasta el cuarto al final del pacillo, al cuarto de la foto del tío Akatski. Papá se sentó de rodillas frente a él, tal como yo me sentaba cuando rogaba por su vida, ruego del cual me percato que el tío escuchó, y se lo agradezco. Papá me miró esperando que lo imitara, así que lo hice un tanto incómodo con la situación.

-Pídele que cuide de ella – dijo encendiendo un incienso – estoy seguro que a Akatski no le incomodará una petición como esa, es tú familia, así que creo que te escuchará.

-No quiero que la cuiden – respondí algo molesto, no pude evitarlo – quiero que la traigan de regreso.

Papá dejó el incienso frente a la fotografía y luego me miró en silencio, sentí que me examinaba con la mirada y eso me estaba incomodando, llevó su mano izquierda hasta mi ceño fruncido como si quisiera quitar esa expresión de mi rostro, yo aparte la cara, pasaron unos segundos y el me agarró la barbilla para que lo mirara, nuestro ojos se encontraron, y lo dijo: La amas. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco, mis ojos se abrieron como ostras ¿Qué? ¿Qué acababa de decir? Intenté negarlo, pero fue demasiado torpe como para ser creíble, entonces papá sonrió tenuemente y lo repitió con mayor seguridad – La amas – sentencio.

Me sentí abatido, me llegó como si toneladas y toneladas de tierra cayeran sobre mí ¿Era así? No, no podía ser así, no podía ser así, porque el amor en los Kozu no traían más que desgracias, te cambiaba, te arruinaba, no quiero eso, esto no puede ser amor, no, es sólo un capricho, yo no puedo… yo no…

Creo que mi rostro hizo evidente el caos dentro de mí, porque papá lo notó, soltó mi barbilla y preguntó - ¿Qué es lo que te asusta? – Sentí mi pulso en mis oídos, era incapaz de responder, la sonrisa de Sadako se formaba en mi cabeza y yo estaba haciendo intentos descomunales tratando de quitarla - ¿Es por lo que nos pasó a nosotros? – Creo que mi rostro de horror le dio el acierto – estas equivocado, Suke, intentar no enamorarte no hará que la ames menos de lo que la amas.

-No la amo – volví a negarlo, pero las palabras dejaron un horrible sabor en mi boca, uno que no hicieron más que desesperarme todavía más.

-Dije lo mismo de tu madre… Y ya vez – respondió con naturalidad – esto no es algo que desees, esto es algo que simplemente sucede.

-Pero… - tenía rabia, apreté los puños – no quiero, no quiero esto para mí, no quiero…

-¿Acabar como nosotros? – No quería decirlo, pero él había acertado totalmente – yo tampoco quiero eso para ti, Suke – eso me sorprendió y a la vez me tranquilizó – esto depende de ti y de cómo lleves tus sentimiento, dependerá de si confías o no en las personas que te aman.

-¿Qué intentas…?

-Tal vez… si yo hubiese hablado con alguien sobre lo que me estaba haciendo Kusawa las cosas serían diferentes… tal vez, si se lo hubiese contado a mi madre, ella de alguna forma se lo hubiese contado a mi padre… y él hubiese podido solucionarlo de una forma correcta… - se veía algo triste – tal vez… si papá hubiese hablado con sus amigos, jamás hubiese tenido que irse… - miró hacia la fotografía de Akatski – tal vez… si Akatski hubiese hablado conmigo de todos los sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo no hubiera enloquecido hasta ese punto…

-Papá…

-Así que… - él regresó sus ojos a los míos – si sientes que ese amor está a punto de hacer que te pierdas a ti mismo, ven y habla conmigo… intentaré que nunca tengas algo de lo cual lamentarte…

Mi garganta se apretó, sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar, todo miedo y duda había desaparecido tan sólo con unas palabras de papá, era tal cual como cuando era niño y espantaba mis pesadillas. Todo estaba tan claro ahora, había arrancado todos los demonios de mi cabeza.

-¿La amas? – Me preguntó.

-La amo – respondí haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar – la amo – repetí sintiendo que la garganta me ardía – la necesito de regreso, papá – apreté los dientes – quiero que Sadako regrese.

-La traeremos, Suke – me respondió revolviéndome los cabellos – voy a ayudarte a traer a Sadako de regreso… Mañana iremos a la asociación ¿Sí? – Lo miré algo asustado.

-No, no tienes qué…

-Está bien – contestó con calma – lo hago por ti, pero también porque se lo debo a ella… - lo miré pidiendo que lo explicara mejor, él se acomodó sentándose sobre su trasero, el escozor en mi garganta ya no estaba – sabes… creo que ellos no pedirán nada a cambio, creo que desde el principio la querían a ella – mi expresión se hizo más intensa y él siguió hablando – para mí, haber estado en el estado en que estuve, fue como un largo sueño, como una noche infinita… no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que todo estaba constantemente oscuro, no había nada ahí, pero…

-¿Pero? – Me sentí ansioso de lo que iba a decir.

-De repente, en algunas ocasiones, comenzó a haber luz… - me miró fijo – y escuchaba una suave voz y olía a flores… luego todo se apagaba, y después la luz regresaba…

-Sadako te llevaba flores… - Musité algo contrariado.

-Sí, en uno de los episodios de luz oí su nombre, y luego fui capaz de recordarlo en momentos de oscuridad… después, la luz se fue quedando conmigo, y un día, desperté…

-¿Están intentando decir que Sadako…?

-Sí, intentó decir que ella me salvó – respondió con seriedad – no creo que ella sea consciente de ello, pero tiene una habilidad, esa luz venía de ella, inconscientemente la creo tratando de ayudarme – eso me estremeció, me hizo recordar la luz que vi en su cuerpo el día que ese tipo se la llevó – no sé cómo, pero ese sujeto conoce el poder que ella guarda.

-Quiere utilizarla… - Concluí y mi padre asintió.

Entonces recordé la vez que nos atacaron en el trabajo y la vez que atacaron la casa, nunca se había tratado de nosotros, todo el tiempo fue por ella, ellos buscaban a Sadako desde el principio.

**CLI**

Soy Suke, diecisiete años. Papá me dejó ir a La Asociación con la condición de que asistiré a todos los exámenes de esta semana, son los finales, y por tanto son los que decidirán si pasó el curso o no, lamentablemente mi madre le había dado detalles de mi época disfuncional, él no me decía nada, pero su cara dejaba claro que no aceptaría que repitiera, triple presión para mí. Terminamos yendo a La Asociación junto al abuelo y Akito, quien se negó a quedarse en casa a pesar de que le faltaba por recuperarse. Mao también quiso venir, pero ninguno de nosotros se lo permitió y mi madre lo agradeció.

Mi padre le contó a Yamamoto todo lo que creía y él le encontró la razón, de pronto se hizo mucho más urgente encontrar el escondite de Usui, porque si había tomado a Sadako porque ella tenía una habilidad que le era útil, significaba que tenía algo planeado, y no faltaba ponerse de acuerpo para descubrir que era algo malo. Yamamoto realmente estaba cabreado, regañaba que había pasado veinte años intentando hacer algo bueno para que al final un idiota llegara arruinarlo todo, él abuelo intento decirle que no era su culpa, pero Yamamoto-san seguía totalmente molesto. De cualquier forma, esto me hace sentir algo más seguro, siento que por primera vez estoy haciendo algo concreto para acercarme a Sadako. Volveré a entrenar y fortalecerme, la próxima vez nadie me vencerá, rescataré a Sadako con mis propias manos.

**CLII**

**(Jack White – Love Interruption)**

Kozu Daisuke. Me di cuenta de que soy como Rui, o mejor dicho él es como yo. Recordé la vez en que Rui había querido que Sadako se fuera, porque no quería encariñarse más con ella por miedo a que le doliera más si desapareciera, pero resultó que, él ya la quería demasiado como para dejarla partir. Hoy sé que me ocurrió lo mismo… cuando la rechacé, lo hice porque tenía miedo de llegar a amarla y terminar como terminaron mi padre, su hermano y el abuelo, sin embargo, lo cierto es… que yo ya la amó demasiado como para aguantar su partida.

Ahora esa sensación de no poder respirar que tuve cuando se la llevaron se hace más fuerte, y hay un pequeño agujero en mi pecho que hace todavía más difícil el trabajo… Siento que la veo y escucho todo el día, pero siempre que me giro a corroborarlo me doy cuenta de que me he equivocado, y una horrible puntada en el pecho hace que recuerde ese vacío. La extraño, la extraño demasiado… la extraño de tal forma que siento que es una necesidad, que no podré seguir viviendo si ella no está más, la extraño de tal forma que no puedo dormir, no puedo pensar… Recuerdo cuando ella estuvo aquí, paseándose por los corredores y sentándose sobre el tatami, la recuerdo intentando hacer comida normal en la cocina, corriendo detrás de los niños, trayendo flores, escribiendo operaciones matemáticas en su cuaderno… ¿Eso fue real? ¿Ella estuvo aquí?... entonces me digo, sí, ella estuvo aquí.

La quiero de regreso, quiero estar frente a ella y poder decirle todo aquello que realmente quise decirle ese día, quiero disculparme, quiero que sepa, que sepa de una vez por todas que la amo, que estoy completa y absurdamente enamorado de ella, de cada uno de sus gesto, de cada expresión, de cada palabra, incluso estoy enamorado de sus caídas y su comida salada. Quiero verla bailar como ese día, quiero que sonría y diga mi nombre, quiero que Sadako regrese a mi lado… porque realmente siento que si ella no regresa… que si ella no lo hace… jamás volveré a ser feliz.

**CLIII**

Me llaman Suke. Mamá me vio intentando estudiar con ese aire desanimado y decidió hacer esa intromisión de madre que sólo las madres saben hacer – si logras pasar de grado luego serás tú el que le preste sus apuntes a Sadako-chan – comentó desde cerca, yo no dije nada - ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, no pude evitar soltar mis miedos - ¿Qué pasa… qué pasa si no vuelvo a verla? – Aprisioné con mayor fuerza el lápiz en mis manos – yo… no sé qué haré… ¡Si no soy capaz de volver a verla yo…! – Antes de que me desesperara mamá me abrazó por encima de los hombros desde atrás – eso no pasará – respondió – porque Daisuke la traerá de regreso a su lado – habló con suavidad – no pierdas la fe, porque estoy segura de que Sadako-chan no ha perdido la fe en ti… ella debe estar esperando a que la traigas de regreso con nosotros – me dio un beso en el cabello y se marchó. No tiene idea lo mucho que me tranquilizó, o quizás sí la tiene…

**CLIV**

Kozu Suke, diecisiete años, segundo de preparatoria y, si todo sale bien, en poco tiempo será tercero de preparatoria, mi último año. Hoy fue el último día de examen, no estoy seguro de cuál puede ser el resultado, porque estudiar se me hace difícil pensando constantemente en dónde y cómo estará Sadako, pero creo que tengo una oportunidad, me prepuse dar lo mejor de mí, porque así, cuando Sadako vuelva, ella podrá estar orgullosa de lo que conseguí.

Al terminar las clases vi a Higoshi-san, cuando ella me vio desvió la vista, pero de todas formas me acerqué, me disculpé apropiadamente por lo que había pasado hace unos días atrás, ella parecía sorprendida, por un momento pensé que no lo haría, pero aceptó las disculpas y volvió a preguntar si yo estaba bien – Lo estoy – respondí, porque realmente lo sentí, había otro aire en mí, era un aire decidido, un aire de que podría conseguir todo lo que me propusiese, las palabras de mamá me habían dado fe en que volvería a ver a Sadako, y eso hacía que mi ánimo cambiara totalmente.

**CLV**

**(Red – Shadow and Soul)**

Diecisiete años, Kozu Daisuke. Ese sujeto, el tipo que se llevó a Sadako, su nombre es Oz, sólo Oz, no tiene ninguna otra nominación más que la que se popularizó en La Asociación, "Perro", porque tal como había bromeado Sadako un vez, aparecía en los lugares de acceso protegiendo a su amo, él aparecía cuando estábamos cerca de encontrar un camino a Usui Hayato, creo que era él quien hacía que el lugar se mantuviera siendo secreto. Él es particular, puede hacer algo que nadie había visto jamás, domina la oscuridad, la vuelve parte de sí como si fuese un elemento más, puedo decir que esa habilidad es un reflejo de su personalidad, es tétrico, con una mirada oscura y profunda, y su rostro apenas sí genera expresiones, creo que es justamente esa personalidad la que hace más fuerte su habilidad.

Era el atardecer, estaba con Yune siguiendo una pista junto a dos miembros más de La Asociación, seguíamos a un tipo que había trabajado para Usui, esperábamos que pudiese llevarnos hasta la entrada de su escondite, pero todo lo que terminamos encontrando fue la escena de un asesinato.

-¡No, Oz-sama, por favor! – No había nadie ahí, pero su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto por una masa de oscuridad - ¡Oz-sama, por qué, no he hecho nada! – Gritó con fuerza - ¡OZ-SAMA! – Rugió antes de ser cubierto por completo, luego la oscuridad se deshizo y el sujeto cayó muerto.

No entendí muy bien por qué había sucedido eso si no hasta que el autor del homicidio salió de una sombra generada en la pared por un poste – dejaste que te siguieran – se oyó la voz sombría, nos había descubierto ¿Sabría dónde nos estábamos escondiendo? – Inútil - le soltó al cadáver y luego una masa oscura apareció en las ramas del árbol que nos ocultábamos, se aferró al brazo de uno de los que nos acompañaba y lo obligó a bajar al concreto. El resto de nosotros decidió bajar por propia voluntad.

No sé cómo lo hizo tan rápido, pero se deshizo sin esfuerzo del ataque combinado de mis compañeros, y los asesino como había asesinado a su camarada antes de que siquiera me hubiese dado cuenta – Yune… vete – le dije poniéndome enfrente de ella, ni siquiera quería que ese tipo la mirara - ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo crees que…?! – Ella intentó apelar - ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, AHORA! – Le grité como nunca le había gritado, me miró dudosa, pero obedeció, noté que sacaba su teléfono mientras se marchaba y también noté que había una masa negra saliendo cerca de ella, pero la cubrí con agua y se la devolví a su propietario, quien detuvo mi ataque levantando su propia sombra.

-Ya le perdone la vida una vez – dijo – tu hiciste que hubiera una segunda vez – lo siguiente me irritó a mares – no habrá una tercera.

Me abalancé contra él para atacarlo, comenzamos una batalla, él utilizaba las sombras a su disposición y yo el agua que nacía de mis propias manos, fue todo un espectáculo, muchas veces estuvo a punto de agarrarme y comenzar a cubrirme como los otros, pero no se lo permití, bajo ningún concepto, no podía ser vencido, esta era mi oportunidad para recuperar Sadako y desaprovecharla estaba prohibido.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?! – Le grité mientras lo atacaba - ¡¿Dónde la tienen?! ¡¿Para qué la quiere Usui?!

-No te incumbe – respondió, y por primera vez vi un cambio de expresión en su rostro, estaba molesto.

-¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con Sadako me incumbe! – Le grité.

-Tú la dejaste – respondió - ¿No lo recuerdas?

-¡Tú no tienes idea de nada! – Ese sujeto estaba haciendo que me hirviera la sangre, le lancé un ataque que hizo que se cayera, pero se paró rápidamente con una pirueta, era tan ágil como Yune.

-Ya veo – soltó y me lanzó una sonrisa burlesca – estás arrepentido – su ojos se clavaron en mí, el atardecer casi se acababa abriéndole paso a la noche – pero es demasiado tarde, no la tendrás de regreso.

Me abalancé nuevamente contra él intentando lastimarlo, creo que lo logré muy bien - ¡Bastardo! ¡No eres más que una marioneta! ¡Dile a Usui que la recuperaré! – Le lance un ataque que hizo que se estrellara pesadamente contra la pared, cayó sentado en el suelo - ¡Dile que no permitiré que la meta en sus asquerosos planes!

-Me parece que no estás entendiendo – respondió con la cabeza hacia abajo, luego la levantó – así que te lo explicaré – sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí que una corriente traspasaba mi Columba vertebral – aún si el mismo Usui-sama me ordenara devolvértela, no lo haría – se me tensaron los músculos – ella es mía - ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? – Sadako se irá de mi lado sólo el día en que aplasten mi cadáver.

-Ba… ¡Bastardo! – eso me había sorprendido, pero a misma vez, me había hecho querer destrozarlo aún más ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

-Estás acabado – soltó con un rostro perturbador. De pronto, noté que masas como tentáculos me rodeaban ¿Cuándo habían aparecido? ¿De qué sombra venían? Intente buscar su lugar de nacimiento para intentar bloquearlas, pero ahí no había nada – estás sumergido en mi elemento – soltó, se había puesto de pie, miré el cielo, se veían las estrellas – estás atrapado en la noche – informó juntando sus manos en frente de su cara, y, en ese preciso instante, los tentáculos me estrangularon rodeándome en una masa oscura, sólo mi rostro quedó al descubierto – perdiste, y Sadako se queda conmigo – soltó haciendo más urgente mi necesidad de liberarme para así poder golpearlo en la cara.

Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté, pero esa oscuridad estaba aplastándome, me estrujaba y me condenaba, me desesperé, eso no podía terminar así ¡No! Aún no había vuelto a ver a Sadako, aún no rescataba a Sadako, aún no se la arrebataba de sus asquerosas manos ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Él tenía sus ojos en mí, lo estaba disfrutando, quería hacerme desaparecer, quería quitarme del camino ¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo! ¡BASTARDO!

La oscuridad estuvo a punto de cubrirme por completo, pensé que lo haría, pero de pronto la oscuridad desapareció, caí al suelo de una sola vez y la oscuridad ya no me rodeaba, de inmediato vi a mi enemigo, él levanto una masa de oscuridad frente a él, pero una flecha iluminada la atravesó desintegrándola y clavándose directamente en su hombro, a juzgar por su expresión, no parecía creerlo.

-¡Dónde está Sadako-chan! – Escuché su voz y de inmediato giré mi rostro para corroborar si era ella - ¡Respóndeme! – Lo era, mamá lo estaba amenazando con otra flecha.

Oz la miró con ira, tuve miedo de que intentara algo contra ella, pero se rodeó a sí mismo en oscuridad y desapareció. Entonces mamá corrió hacia mí y me abrazó del cuello, estaba temblando, quizás pensando en qué hubiese pasado si hubiera tardado un minuto más en llegar, yo también me lo pregunté, algo como esto no puede volver a pasar. Las palabras de ese sujeto sólo han hecho más fuerte mi urgencia de recuperarla. Usui ya no es mi enemigo, hoy me ha quedado claro, que Oz es la persona que tengo que derrotar, y lo haré, juro que lo haré.

**CLVI**

Daisuke, diecisiete. Las palabras del bastardo de Oz me perturban, me cuesta quedarme dormido, no dejo de pensar en qué hubiese pasado si ese día, en vez de rechazarla como un idiota, le hubiese dicho cómo me sentía ¿Ella estaría aquí? ¿Quizás estaría tomando su mano en estos momentos? Debí haber sido capaz de decir lo que quería decir, debí haber sido capaz de decirle que la amaba tal como ella fue capaz de decírmelo a mí ¿Por qué no puedo tener una habilidad más útil como retroceder el tiempo? Así, ese tipo jamás se la hubiera llevado, así ese tipo jamás la hubiera conocido… Me atormenta el cambio de ese hombre en comparación al día en que se la llevó, ese día había hecho todo en nombre de Usui Hayato, pero ahora… Ahora él lo hacía en nombre de Oz, en nombre de sí mismo… ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Qué tan cerca estaba él de ella? ¿Qué tan cerca estaban para que él se atreviera a desafiar a su "amo" con el pensamiento? Acaso él… ¿Acaso él se había enamorado de Sadako?... ¿Y cómo culparlo? La pregunta correcta era ¿Cómo no enamorarse de ella? Pero aun así… Aun así lo detestaba por haberlo hecho, lo detestaba por pensar en ella de esa forma. Él no tiene derecho de quererla, porque ella me quiere a mí, Sadako había dicho que me ama, Sadako me está esperando, y yo… yo no pienso defraudarla, no me importa quien se interponga en mi camino, recuperaré a Sadako aunque me cueste la vida.

**CLVII**

Me llaman Suke. Hoy, por primera vez, noté que Akito y papá comían rosquillas ¿No se suponía que ninguno comía? Pero ahí estaban, peleándose por quién de los dos obtendría la última de la última caja, entonces entendí, que las cajas de las que hablaba Akito el día que nos atacaron, eran esas, dos cajas de rosquillas al día ¿Debe ser una broma, no? Comían como puercos, no puedo creer que se chanten una vez al día con esa bomba de azúcar.

Pero parecían felices, ellos siempre gritaban y discutían, se lanzaban maldiciones ni Rui ni Sam debieron jamás haber escuchado, pero al final siempre terminaban riéndose, se molestaban como niños y hablaban de las cosas más estúpidas que pudieran existir. Un día escuche a mi papá preguntándole porqué las manzanas no salían de la tierra y Akito respondió que era porque las manzanas eran frutas y no tubérculos, entonces mi papá le preguntó algo dudoso si la sandía también era un tubérculo, y Akito le gritó que obviamente era una fruta, así que papá le soltó - ¿Entonces por qué la sandía puede salir de la tierra y la manzana no? – Y Akito gritó - ¡Y yo cómo voy a saber eso! – Y papá respondió – entonces no digas con tanta seguridad que la manzana no sale de la tierra porque no es un tubérculo – y Akito contestó - ¡Entonces no preguntes estupideces! – Mi papá puso mala cara y siguió irritándolo – el culpable eres tú por responder cosas que no sabes – entonces Akito perdió la paciencia y le lanzó un auto de juguete abandonado por uno de los niños, papá se quejó, se rió y luego preguntó otra estupidez, Akito siguió dándole respuestas, siguieron así hasta que nos fuimos a La Asociación a practicar un poco.

A todo esto, la espada de Akito ya está intacta, papá le ayudó a fundirla y a formarla de nuevo con su fuego, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero la verdad es que le quedó espectacular, Akito no podía estar más feliz.

**CLVIII**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años, tercero de preparatoria, mi último año, sí ¡Lo logré! Aunque la única que realmente quería que me felicitara no está aquí para hacerlo… Hoy fue la ceremonia de apertura, vi varias caras conocidas en la clase, aunque también unas cuantas nuevas, entre las conocidas estaba Higoshi-san, me saludo cortésmente y yo a ella, nos asignaron lugares uno al lado del otro, espero que nos llevemos bien. Me tocó la ventana, espero que ese tipo de suerte sea un buen designo ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sadako en ese momento?

**CLIX**

Daisuke. La nostalgia esta vez me llegó al hueso, cuando llegamos de la compañía me bañé y, cuando Mao se quedó jugando con Rui y Sam en el primer piso, entré a su habitación para echarle una mirada a las cosas de Sadako, me había estado aguantando mucho tiempo de hacer algo así, pensé que quizás era un poco demasiado, pero no lo aguante más, toqué sus cosas tímidamente, sus horquillas, su cepillo para el cabello, su ropa que había en el armario… incluso la olí, me parecía estúpido, pero de todas formas lo hice, porque todavía tenía ese olor tan particular que mi nariz podía reconocer perfectamente, me embriagaba… No quise meterme a los cajones por miedo a encontrarme con su ropa interior y ya convertirme en un pervertido total, así que me aguante y volví mi atención al escritorio, me puse a revisar sus cuadernos y sus libros, habían notitas en los costados, comencé a pasar las páginas de sus apuntes de historia, y, de pronto, me encontré con una caricatura, era la cara de un chico… la verdad, Sadako no dibuja bien, hay que decirlo, si se los mostrara a papá y a Rui les daría un infarto por insulto al arte, pero… reconocí que el del dibujo era yo, porque se había tomado la molestia de pintarle el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises, aunque tenía el ceño fruncido y el pelo casi ya no dejaba que se me vieran los ojos, miré la fecha, y me puse a pensar un rato… empecé a calcular y, me di cuenta, de que para ese entonces nosotros todavía no nos conocíamos... pero ella había hecho un dibujo mío… Por supuesto quedé absolutamente intrigado, quería saber la razón, quería preguntarle y entonces más rabia me daba que ella no estuviese ahí para responder, y me hizo lanzar maldiciones silenciosas por el hecho de no tenerla, por todavía no encontrarla.

Mi animó se había ido a los suelos, me resigné, cerré el cuaderno y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, pero luego recordé lo que me había dicho Akatski, que la razón por la que se había metido en mi libreta era para saber cómo era mi papá, entonces… si mi suerte no era mala, quizás Sadako también dejaba registros de su día a día en algún lugar. Me puse a meditar ¿Dónde podía guardar algo así? ¿Para una chica eso es mega ultra importante, o no? Lo pensé, se me ocurrió una idea, pero quise pasar de ella y pensar en otro lugar, pero mi cabeza me hacía regresar a la primera idea. Bien, tenía que averiguarlo, abrí el armario y comencé a abrir los cajones, hasta que finalmente encontré el cajón que antes había estado evitando, el de la ropa interior… Me imagine a ella sorprendiéndome haciendo algo como eso y la culpa me golpeaba de lleno, pero en serio necesitaba saberlo, así que cerré los ojos por respeto a ella y metí las manos a fondo, estuve bastante tentado a desviarlas de mi objetivo, pero me mantuve firme ¡Y encontré lo que buscaba! Alcé el trofeo y luego cerré todo lo que había abierto, me dispuse a salir rápidamente de ahí antes de que alguien me descubriera en esa incómoda situación.

Bajé a cenar después de asegurarme de que aquel cuaderno aterciopelado estaba bien oculto bajo mis almohadas, terminé bastante antes, me quedé un rato ahí para aparentar y luego corrí a mi cuarto, me hice el dormido, esperé a que Akatski entrara y se durmiera, y después esperé que toda la casa se fuera a sus cuartos y se durmiera, para cuando sucedió me dieron las dos de la mañana, tomé el cuaderno y salí de puntillas, quería un lugar donde estar tranquilo y que nadie fuese a aparecer de la nada, así que me fui a meter al cuarto del tío Akatski, le pedí permiso para quedarme ahí, le encendí un incienso y me senté con la espalda contra la pared para iniciar la investigación.

Sadako había empezado a escribir luego de la muerte de sus padres, básicamente, aquel cuaderno era una serie de cartas a ellos, siempre comenzaba con "Queridos Papá y Mamá" y ponía su nombre al final, eso me estaba haciendo sentir más culpable, pero lo que tenía en mis manos era la ventana misma a Sadako, así que no me pude contener… cuando regresara dejaría que leyera mi libreta, quizás así no se enfade tanto. A diferencia mía, Sadako escribía las fechas, lo cual era bastante útil para mí. Para no ser tan invasivo, me fui directamente a fechas cercanas a las que había hecho el dibujo, comenzaba con un "Hoy lo vi otra vez", así que retrocedí un par de páginas y comencé a leer.

Sadako me conoció a mí mucho antes de que yo la conociera a ella… incluso antes de que papá cayera en coma… Me vio con Yune en una estación, ella no se sentía bien ese día, de hecho había sido un día bastante malo, pero escuchó una risa en la estación, era la mía… ella dijo que esa risa la tranquilizó, dijo que la hizo sentir mejor… me describió, tiene buena vista, porque desde lejos notó el color de mis ojos, me siguió con la mirada hasta que me vio desaparecer en un vagón… Pasaron meses antes de que volviera a hablar de mí, me volvió a ver en la misma estación, pero en aquella ocasión yo iba solo y ya no reía, "se veía melancólico", fue su expresión, lo único que fue igual que la primera vez que me vio, fue que me observó hasta que desaparecí al entrar a un vagón… La tercera vez que me vio lo hizo en una tienda, yo estaba de pie frente al estante de licores, mi cabello había crecido y la expresión negativa de mi rostro también, fingió que también veía lo mismo que yo, intentó hablarme, pero yo tomé una botella y me fui antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Luego de eso me vio varías veces más en una plaza cerca de su casa, sólo cuando lo leí me di cuenta de que tenía un conocido de ese tiempo que vivía muy cerca de ella. Sadako siempre se estaba preguntando por qué yo ya no reía como aquella vez, o por qué yo no dejaba de tener ese ceño fruncido, pensó muchas cosas que decirme, pero yo nunca estaba solo en ese lugar y ella tenía miedo de esos tipos a mi alrededor… Un día se decidió a que me hablaría sí o sí, pero yo no volví a aparecer, se paseó muchas veces por ahí, veía a quienes solían acompañarme, pero ya no me veía a mí. Hasta que un día tuvo que ir a entregar apuntes a la casa de una compañera que había faltado una semana, y cuando venía de regreso se encontró con mi madre y veinte bolsas en sus manos… entonces terminó metida en la casa que yo vivía… Recordé el día en que la vi por primera vez en la cocina, a ella se le había caído la bolsa de manzanas en cuanto posó los ojos en mí, fui tan estúpido, no tenía idea de nada, nunca se me había pasado por la mente lo que había sido para ella ese encuentro, pero ahora lo sé… hubiese querido saberlo, hubiese querido haberla visto esas dos veces en la estación, hubiese querido demorarme un poco más en escoger la botella que quería tomar, hubiese deseado ver por un pequeño tiempo más a esos sujetos… o al menos, hubiese deseado alzar la vista y poder verla, porque con haberla visto una sola vez hubiese sido suficiente como para no olvidar su rostro jamás… pero no lo hice, para mí, Sadako y yo nos conocimos por primera vez en la cocina de mi casa. Recordé su confesión de aquel día, su "siempre, siempre", recordé con más fervor su "desde el primer día, desde la primera vez que mis ojos te vieron", ella no estaba hablando del día que habían en mi cabeza, no… ella estaba hablando de mucho antes, ella estaba hablando del día en que me vio por primera vez en la estación…

Quisiera haberla visto ese día.

**CLX**

Tercero de preparatoria, me llaman Suke. Hoy ocurrió algo incómodo, algo realmente incómodo, supongo que se generó porque antes de que el profesor llegara al salón unas amigas de Higoshi-San me preguntaron a toda voz si estaba enamorado o algo por el estilo, porque me la pasaba todo el día casando pajaritos y mirando a la nada, no tardé en responder de forma afirmativa, porque era verdad, y ellas fueron escandalosas como suelen serlo, entonces me preguntaron si era mutuo y de nuevo respondí afirmativamente, sólo que agregué que ella no lo sabía, y parecieron incluso más interesadas que antes, no me desagradaban y todavía habían algunos malos rumores de mí que habían proliferado del año pasado, pensé que podrían desaparecer un poco más si era educado y algo más abierto, así que dije que ella se me había confesado, pero que yo, estúpidamente, dejé que se fuera. No entiendo muy bien cuál es el royo con las chicas, pero ellas se veían más atentas a medida que hablaba, me preguntaron por qué la rechacé si la amaba, y fui sincero, dije que había tenido miedo de enamorarme de ella cuando en verdad desde hace mucho ya había estado enamorado de ella. Quisieron seguir haciéndome preguntas, pero el profesor llegó, se despidieron de Higoshi-san y regresaron a sus puestos.

Cuando las clases terminaron, me fui en dirección a La Asociación, iba a ponerme los audífonos cuando de repente oí a alguien llamarme, me voltee y me encontré con Higoshi-san, creo que había corrido, se veía agitada, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su cabello estaba algo desordenado. Entonces, sin previo aviso, me dijo que me quería, que había intentado salir con otro chico, pero que no le había funcionado, porque no era yo, me quedé helado, no sabía qué decir, entonces dijo que no estaba enfadada, que entendía mis razones y que podía decirle mis sentimientos sin miedo, porque ella los aceptaría todos… Fue ahí, cuando entendí que ella había pensado que esa mañana hablaba de ella, cuando en verdad hablaba de Sadako. Me sentí mal, ella en serio se veía esperanzada, ella en serio estaba confiada en que yo diría lo que ella quería escuchar, porque una estúpida confusión le dio esperanzas… me sentí mal, pero tuve que decirlo, porque sí no lo decía sentía que estaba traicionando los sentimientos de Sadako – Lo siento, Higoshi-San, creo que ha sido un error… estoy enamorado de otra persona – quedó en shock y me pidió que lo repitiera, así que lo hice, entonces guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y corrió el camino de regreso.

**CXLI**

**(Red – Yours Again)**

Kozu Daisuke escribiendo en plena madrugada con la luz del celular debajo de sus sabanas para no despertar al idiota de Akatski. Otra vez he soñado con Sadako, siempre sueño con ella, siempre está sonriendo, la escucho decir mi nombre, hace que se me ericen los cabellos, me fascina la forma como suena mi nombre pronunciado por su voz, aunque sea un recuerdo, en sueños parece bastante vivo. Despertar y darme cuenta que realmente no está cerca de mí me hace entrar en depresión y a veces me dan ganas de llorar, pero me aguanto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Dirá mi nombre de vez en cuando como yo digo el suyo? ¿Tendrá tantos deseos de verme como yo tengo de verla a ella? Quisiera que estuviera aquí y me dijera las respuestas… Me leí todo el resto de su cuaderno, tal como yo, la mayoría de los hitos dicen algo sobre mí. Es divertido leer lo que has vivido tú mismo pero desde otra perspectiva, desde su perspectiva… Leer cómo se preocupaba por mí en mi mala época, de cómo quería ayudarme y hacer que yo sonriera, de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando yo comencé a intentar acercarme a Rui y ella estaba ahí, de cómo se debatía entre qué decir y cómo actuar sin sentir que lo arruinaba todo, me reí, todo ese tiempo pensé que ella me odiaba cuando en verdad era todo lo contrario… Leí de cómo se aguantaba las ganas de llorar cada vez que Yune mencionaba a Higoshi-san y de que una vez tuvo que irse a la cocina porque no se aguantó, fue la vez que volvió con fruta picada… Leí sobre la noche del festival, de que estaba agradecida de haber podido ser útil para mí y de lo doloroso que había sido para ella verme de esa forma, leí sobre nuestras discusiones, del temor que tenía a que yo la odiara, pero decía que no podía dejar de sentir que estaba mal estar seca de mí teniendo algunos sentimientos de envidia sobre la familia que yo tenía y ella no, leí sobre lo inmensamente feliz que se sintió en el escenario cuando vio mi rostro y de lo igualmente feliz que se sintió el día en que yo fui por ella para traerla a casa… Me alegré al leer que mi cuerpo semi desnudo no le había sido para nada indiferente y también lo hice cuando descubrí que había tenido las mismas sensaciones que yo había tenido cuando nos besamos en la oscuridad… también leí de lo mucho que le gustaba el sonido de mi voz cuando decía su nombre, y que sentía que se enamoraba un poco más con cada sonrisa que yo le daba… Concluí con la descripción de mi cambio repentino, de la discusión consigo misma preguntándose si había hecho algo mal… De cómo le dolía que yo hubiese dejado de mirarla… Fui tan estúpido, tan cobarde, quiero tenerla aquí a mi lado y abrazarla hasta que el mundo se acabe, quiero decirle lo que siento, quiero que lo sepa, quiero que sepa que todos sus hermosos sentimientos hacia mí son correspondidos con creces, que la amo, que la amo por completo y que muy posiblemente jamás podré amar a otra mujer de la manera en que la amo a ella… quiero que sepa, que hubiese querido mirarla aquella primera vez en la estación, y enamorarme a primera vista tal como ella lo hizo de mí, porque estoy seguro, que si yo hubiese mirado en su dirección en ese momento, la hubiese amado en un segundo.

**CLXII**

Primogénito de la familia Kozu, diecisiete años. Higoshi-san me ha dicho que no se rendiría, lo dijo con una voz tan enérgica y confiada que llegué a pensar que era una broma, le repetí que estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero no quiso escucharme, dijo que haría hasta lo imposible por hacerme cambiar de idea. Ya no me sentiré mal por ella otra vez, yo se lo dije, se lo dejé claro, no podrá culparme cuando se dé cuenta que lo que ha dicho no tiene caso alguno. Cambiando a un tema más importante, papá ya está como nuevo, ha recuperado su magia, aunque Akito todavía dice que le falta. Ahora mi entrenamiento es directamente con papá, es divertido, porque nuestros elementos son totalmente contrarios, estoy seguro que obtendré buenos resultados.

Quedé con algunos moretones, supongo que son producto del entrenamiento, pero no soy capaz de recordar exactamente cuándo y cómo me golpee para que quedaran así, eso hizo que me acordara de una charla con Sadako, fue uno de los días en que apaleábamos nieve de la entrada, se sacó los guantes por un momento y noté que tenía un moretón en la mano derecha, le pregunté cómo se lo había hecho, ella se miró la zona afectada y respondió que no sabía – desde que era niña siempre me han salido marcas que no puedo explicar, el médico le dijo a mis padres que era falta de hierro – comentó, me contó que le salían marcas en sus brazos y en sus piernas, muchos moretones y heridas, la espalada también siempre la tenía lastimada, me contó que una vez se pasó dos meses acostada boca abajo porque le salió una herida terrible en la espalda, intentaron curársela, pero ésta siempre volvía a abrirse, hasta que un día se cerró y ni siquiera dejó una cicatriz. Dijo que las marcas fueron menores a medida que fue creciendo, pero de vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro moretón.

**CLXIII**

¡Soy el increíble Suke! No puedo creer esto, en serio que no. Estábamos en La Asociación teniendo un combate con papá, su fuego es tan intenso, que siempre arruina mis ataques evaporando una porción de mi agua, era frustrante, pero Akito me ha dicho que no sacaba nada con eso y me aconsejó en intentar hacer mi agua más intensa para que tuviese más poder. Evidentemente, no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo hacer eso, y papá dijo que era cosa de voluntad, dijo que la voluntad más fuerte siempre era la que ganaba, así que intenté pensar en Sadako y en que NECESITABA tenerla de regreso, pensé en que no podía ser débil para logran vencer a mi enemigo y que en ningún concepto podía retroceder, cosas como nadie me vencerá, pasaré por sobre todos y bla bla, la cosa es, que en vez de hacer mi agua más intensa (qué no sé cómo coño el agua puede ser más intensa) ¡La congelé! ¡Sí! ¡Hielo! ¡Hice un puto hielo y congelé la llama que papá me tiro! Quedamos todos como locos, jamás me imaginé poder hacer algo así, ahora tengo que entrenarlo, si logro dominarlo, estoy seguro que ya no podrán vencerme. Oz será historia.

**CLXIV**

No estoy seguro de lo que pasó hoy, aún me descoloca, sigo sin entenderlo bien, espero despertar mañana y ser capaz de comprenderlo, sólo si es que logro conciliar el sueño.

Era el medio día, estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo, Higoshi-san aún estaba intentando que yo comiera el bento que ella hizo para mí (No tenía la menor idea que para mí Bento = Sadako), cuando de pronto recibo una llamada de un número desconocido, estuve a punto de no contestar, pero sentí que debía hacerlo, la cogí – Daisuke – escuché mi nombre pronunciado por esa hermosa voz, me pasmé – Daisuke – sonaba agitada, no me lo creía - ¿Eres tú… en serio eres tú? – Pregunté asustado de que fuese producto de mi imaginación – soy yo – respondió aliviada, la energía envolvió mi cuerpo, me paré y me fui justo cuando sonó la campana - ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Iré dónde me digas! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

No me dijo si estaba bien, pero respondió dónde estaba, estaba en el río, en un lugar no muy lejos de mi preparatoria, le supliqué que me esperara y seguí corriendo, ni siquiera me digné a cambiarme a los zapatos de calle, ni tampoco a tomar en cuenta al profesor que intentó detenerme cuando me vio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba vuelto loco, eufórico, totalmente eufórico ¡Era ella! ¡Era Sadako! ¡Realmente era Sadako! Quería verla, necesitaba verla, me urgía llegar lo antes posible, desee tener la capacidad de Sam y desaparecer y aparecer en un segundo a su lado, finalmente la vería, finalmente podría decir todas esas cosas que me moría por decirle, corre, corre, corre ¡Corre! Quería alcanzarla con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, me sentía tan emocionado de que este día llegara, que de pronto me asusté ¿Qué pasaba si no estaba? ¿Qué pasaba si se la volvía a llevar antes de que yo llegara? No, no, eso me aterraba. Corrí, corrí y corrí, hasta que llegué… y la vi… fue como si el tiempo se detuviera… vi su figura a lo lejos, estaba sentada abrazándose a sus rodillas frente al río, me estaba esperando… Un descontrolado revoltijo nació en mi estómago y subió por mi garganta - ¡SADAKOO! – La llamé con fuerza, ella levantó el rostro y me miró, se puso de pie de inmediato, nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos, mirándonos a la distancia, y de pronto, de pronto no lo aguanté más, me eché a correr otra vez y ella también se echó a correr en mi dirección. Nos encontramos a mitad de nuestros caminos y chocamos en un abrazo, ella se aferró con fuerza a mí y yo a ella, me sentí tan feliz que pensé que moriría, ella estaba ahí, era real, estaba en mis brazos, no era un sueño, ella respiraba y lloraba aferrándose a mí.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas preguntas, que no pude evitar lanzarlas todas de una vez, que si estaba bien, que cómo había llegado ahí, que desde cuando estaba libre, que si Usui u Oz la habían tocado, entre otras más que salieron en menos de un minutos mientras sostenía su rostro entre mis manos para contemplarla mejor, aún me creía que estaba soñando.

-Me escape – fue todo lo que dijo con la respiración agitada, realmente parecía feliz de verme – aproveché la luz del día y me escapé – creo que sintió que no era clara – verás yo, resultó que soy como tú y tu familia, es como…

-Tu salvaste a mi padre Sadako – reí como idiota dejándole claro que sabía muy bien que ella era especial, ella me devolvió la sonrisa, nos quedamos mirándonos y nuestra agitación comenzó a calmarse – Sadako… yo… te he estado buscando… - tenía tantas cosas que decir, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo ni cómo empezar.

-No lo dudé – respondió ella manteniendo la sonrisa que yo adoraba – confiaba en que Daisuke intentaría ayudarme – iba a contestar, pero de pronto sentí que se ponía nerviosa, algo la estaba inquietando – debemos encontrar otro lugar… - sólo ahí me percaté de que estábamos parados como idiotas cuando en verdad debería estar buscando un lugar donde refugiarla.

-Vamos – le tomé la mano – iremos a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarte.

-¡No, espera! – Ella me detuvo, parecía más nerviosa – me… me está siguiendo…

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, haremos que Mao oculte tu presencia – intenté moverme otra vez.

-¡No, no, eso no! – Me volvió a detener, yo la miré contrariado y ella se puso más tensa – sólo, sólo vamos a un lugar más cerrado, aquí en el río las sombras no son muy útiles a pleno día y…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – No podía entender nada de lo que decía – no te preocupes Mao podrá…

-¡Pero si lo hace él no podrá encontrarme! – Exclamó angustiada, me quedé pasmado ¿Qué había dicho? No entendía nada y ella pareció notar mi contrariedad, estaba hecha un lío, pero de todas formas intento explicármelo – está bien, mira, yo sé que es difícil de entender, pero eres la única persona que puede ayudarme, no confió en nadie más y yo… - apretó mi mano – mira, él debe estar buscándome en este momento, y es necesario que consiga hacerlo ¿Entiendes? Yo…

-No entiendo – musité, en serio no lo hacía - ¿De quién me estás hablando? – Pregunté, aunque realmente tenía una idea de quién era, un terrible presentimiento inundó mi cuerpo y un extraño malestar se alojó en mi estómago. Ella iba a contestar, pero cuando abrió su boca para hacerlo se quedó callada y fijo sus ojos detrás de mí, entonces oí esa detestable voz pronunciando su nombre "Sadako", me voltee de inmediato, ya no era sólo su voz, era su desagradable presencia por completo en ese lugar, había una roca del tamaño de una cabeza al lado de él, al parecer la sombra si había sido suficiente.

-Has huido – le dijo a ella mientras su ojos se clavaban en mí, creo que me detestaba tanto como yo a él – es hora de regresar.

-¡Ella no irá a ninguna parte! – Exclamé, mi mano derecha se acumuló de agua, estaba dispuesto a atacarlo con todo lo que tenía, a esa hora del día sin tantas sombras yo estaba en ventaja, pero… Sadoko agarró mi ante brazo con urgencia, me detuvo.

-¡Por favor, no! – Le recordé las cosas que él había hecho - ¡Lo sé, pero no puedes lastimarlo, por favor no puedes…!

-Voy a deshacerme de ti – interrumpió la voz de Oz, su brazo se había levantado apuntando hacia mí – molestas.

-¡Detente! – Sadako Gritó y se puso frente a mí, seguía agarrándome, como si tuviera miedo de que cuando se distrajera yo lo atacara. También me fijé que aún llevaba la pulsera que le regalé - ¡Si lo lastimas a él vas a lastimarme a mí!

-Entonces quítate – contestó de manera fría.

-¡No lo haré! – Gritó en respuesta, y él bajo la mano, él no quería lastimarla, y, extrañamente, lejos de alegrarme por ello, esa mala sensación en mi estómago aumentó – no lo entiendes, no he huido de ti, sabía que me encontrarías, estaba esperando que llegaras – ella seguía hablándole a él y el malestar seguía en aumento – está es una oportunidad, no tienes que volver ahí, puedes tener una vida nueva, una vida normal – ella intentaba convencerlo, pero él no parecía entusiasmado – puedo ayudarte a hacerlo – Sadako me soltó, hubiese querido que no lo hiciera – voy a ayudarte – avanzó un paso hacia él y se alejó uno de mí – te ayudaré a tener la vida que siempre debiste tener.

-Es un asesino, es el perro de Usui, él no merece nada bueno Sadako – sentí la necesidad de volver a recordarle algo que debería tener claro.

-¡No es así! – Exclamó con fuerza, no volteó a verme, estaba temblando – no es… así… - creo que lloraba, quise decir algo para que no lo hiciera, pero ese sujeto volvió a hablar.

-¿Estarías conmigo? – Preguntó, y sentí que algo en mi interior comenzaba a enloquecer - ¿Te quedarías a mi lado si…?

-Oz – no terminó de formular la pregunta, una cuarta voz nos interrumpió, sentí como si el lomo se me erizara como a un perro, era Usui Hayato – no recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras por ella – los ojos de ambos se encontraron, Oz titubeó, pero finalmente se disculpó.

-¡No tienes que disculparte! – Gritó Sadako - ¡Él no puede controlar tu vida! – Parecía algo desesperada.

-Sadako, querida ¿Has tenido un buen paseo? – Habló con una aparente sonrisa en su rostro, la cual sólo hacía que su cuerpo temblara más – espero que sí, porque ya es tiempo de regresar.

-Ella no necesita regresar – intervine, era la primera vez que me encontraba con ese hombre luego de lo que le había hecho a mi padre, la sangre me hirvió por dentro, sentí que nuevamente estaba atrapado en ese día.

-Oí que tu padre ya está mejor – se burlaba de mí – eso es bueno.

No me aguanté, exploté en un segundo, creo que todas las venas de mi cara salieron a flote, corrí hacia él con toda mi ira consumida, él levanto la mano y me despegó del suelo manteniéndome quieto en el aire, eso no hizo más que enfurecerme más, él agua salía por todas partes – Oh, te he sobreestimado, no eres la misma cucaracha de antes – comentó y me lanzó antes de que el agua pudiese tocarlo.

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no he hablado contigo Sadako – lo escuché decir mientras me ponía de pie – estoy seguro de que te encantaría seguir oyendo mi historia.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Rugí cuando estuve de pie.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, pero me llevaré a Oz conmigo – siguió hablándole cuando yo me eché a correr hacia él otra vez – si quieres permanecer a su lado – yo estaba a medio camino, iba a acabarlo en un solo golpe – desaparécenos ahora – estuve a punto de tocarlo, pero una masa de luz lo rodeo y me repelió, por la fuerza que llevaba al irme contra él, di a parar a un par de metros. De inmediato miré a Sadako, tanto a ella como a Oz los rodeaba una masa como las que utilizaba ese sujeto, sin embargo eran de luz, eran las mismas que habían rodeado a Usui Hayato… El rostro de Sadako fue lo último que fue cubierto, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, lloraba… y en sus labios pude leer con claridad la palabra "Lo siento".

A la única persona que le conté lo que había pasado fue a Yune, se lo conté esa misma noche cuando fui a su casa después de haberme quedado toda la tarde tendido en ese lugar, mirando al cielo buscando que de pronto me cayera una respuesta, una explicación sobre lo que había sucedido… La había tenido tan cerca, había estado en mis brazos, pero la había vuelto a perder, o mejor dicho… ella se marchó… ella se alejó de mí ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…? Yune no me dijo nada, se quedó conmigo y dejó que apoyara mi cabeza en su hombro, quizás estaba esperando que llorara, pero no lo hice.

**CLXV**

Yo sé que hay una explicación sensata para lo que ocurrió, lo sé, confió en Sadako, confió en sus sentimientos, son reales. Las palabras con las que se expresa hacia mí cuando escribe a sus padres son sinceras, son genuinas, expresiones como esas no pueden desaparecer así como así, no se desvanecerán ni serán remplazadas, y por supuesto, mis sentimientos tampoco.

**CLXVI**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años. Me mentiría si dijera que no pienso en ese día, lo tengo en mi cabeza constantemente, sobre todo a ese sujeto, a Oz, nace un desagradable malestar en mi estómago cada vez que pienso en él, lo cual es frecuente… Detesto sus palabras, esas preguntas… "¿Estarías conmigo?" ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? "¿Te quedarías a mi lado si…?" ¿Si qué…? ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué hubiese dicho si Usui no aparecía? Y… ¿Qué hubiese respondido Sadako? Tengo la impresión de que ella ve algo bueno en él, algo que claramente no existe, sólo ella sería capaz de ver algo bueno en un demonio, es Sadako a fin de cuentas, bastante ingenua y algo tonta, pero me asusta que él utilice eso en su contra y le haga daño. Tengo que sacar a Sadako del jodido lugar en donde están.

**CLXVII**

Soy Suke. Hoy Higoshi-san ha sido una revienta huevos. Todo empezó cuando empezó a pregúntame si tenía algún problema o algo parecido, porque ahora estoy más en las nubes que antes. Intenté negárselo, pero no me creyó, e insistió tanto que tuve que decirle que no quería escucharlo porque se trataba de la persona que estaba enamorado, entonces ella dijo "Te escucharé, no hay problema", debo decir que eso me dejó bastante sorprendido, pero le respondí que no tenía sentido escuchar cosas sobre una persona que odiaba, entonces ella dijo que no tenía porqué odiarla, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada con respecto a sus sentimientos no correspondidos. Eso me dejó inquieto ¿En serio no siente nada negativo por Sadako? Lo que es yo, aunque tengo claro que ese tipo no tiene ni la menor oportunidad, lo odio desde el fondo de mi tripa, lo juro, sólo quisiera golpearlo.

La cosa es, que le conté un poco la historia de forma que fuera "creíble" y no difundiera el rumor que estoy de siquiátrico. Le dije que Sadako tuvo que irse con ciertas personas a otra ciudad, y que dicho traslado fue en contra de su voluntad (le inventé un dilema familiar), le dije que había un tipo que había venido a buscarla de mala manera, y, que yo he estado intentando averiguar a dónde se la llevaron para poder traerla de regreso, pero que antes de lograr mi objetivo ella logró volver, y que esas personas vinieron a buscarla otra vez, que estaba el tipo que se la había llevado en la primera ocasión y me puse a discutir con él, pero que Sadako me defendió a mí, aunque también lo defendió a él, también le comenté que al tipo (ya está claro que el sombrío de Oz) parecía importarle mucho ella y que a su vez ella parecía preocupada por él, luego le dije el final, que ella había decidido marcharse por propia voluntad, pero que mientras lo hacía había clavado los ojos en mí mientras lloraba y decía lo siento. Cuando terminé la historia, ella se quedó callada unos momentos, parecía pensativa y eso me ponía un poco nervioso, quería que escupiera de una vez lo que quería decir, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

-No te va a gustar lo que voy a decir – si comenzaba así obviamente que no lo haría – pero pienso que ella se ha enamorado de él – me quedé tieso – no existe otra explicación.

-¿Por eso querías que te contara, no? – Estaba enojado – es tu oportunidad para echar mierda encima e intentar tomar su lugar.

-En primer lugar no necesito artimañas como esas para conquistar a un hombre – también se había molestado – en segundo lugar, no existe un lugar porque ella no tiene idea de lo que tú sientes por ella – estaca – en tercer lugar, voy a conquistarte de manera limpia y justa porque me gustas en serio – sorpresa – y por último, el amor te ha segado y no quieres ver la realidad, ella ha dicho lo siento y ha llorado porque se siente culpable – volví a estar increíblemente fastidiado – se ha enamorado de él y ha pasado de ti.

-No – negué con mirada firme y fría sobre ella – yo sé que ella me ama.

-Tal vez lo hizo de forma sincera una vez – respondió – pero el punto es, que ya no lo hace más – yo lo volví a negar – las personas nos enamoramos y desenamoramos, es algo completamente normal – volví a negar – ella se enamoró de ti y luego se desenamoró porque se enamoró de alguien más.

-¡He dicho que no! – Le grite con fuerza - ¡Eso no es así, no es así! ¡Los sentimientos de Sadako no son tan volubles como tú crees!

-¡¿Si estás tan seguro por qué me sigues escuchando?!

-¡Ya no lo hago más! – Grite con fuerza y me fui.

Tuve que comenzar a correr luego de esa discusión, le di cuatro vueltas a todo el edificio, no podía parar, tenía tanta rabia, si no gastaba mi energía en eso de seguro golpeaba a alguien, maldición, maldición ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué he tenido que hablarlo con ella! Sólo ha servido para alterarme. Me niego, me niego a creer algo tan absurdo como que Sadako se ha enamorado de él, eso no es verdad, yo lo sé, los sentimientos de Sadako hacia mí son verdaderos, no son volubles, no cambiaran con tanta facilidad, ella incluso me quiere desde antes de que yo supiera de su existencia, y ahora yo la quiero a ella de la misma manera ¡Nos amamos, coño, nos amamos! ¡Esto es de las dos partes, aunque ella no lo sepa es de las dos partes! Y estoy seguro de que eso no cambiará ¡No cambiara!

**CLXVIII**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años. Higoshi-san me habló como si nada, yo la ignoré, pero ella siguió molestándome, dijo que haría notar lo más posible su presencia porque buscaba que yo la notara para hacerse permanente en mi vida, además le ha dicho a todos que está intentando conquistarme, no hay nadie en la clase que no me haya preguntado por ella.

**CLXIX**

**(Jack White – Love Is Bladness)**

Suke. Yune vino a buscarme al término de clases, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y me pareció muy extraño, sobre todo por la cara que traía, era la sonrisa más falsa de la historia y resultaba insultante que pensara que me la compraría. Así que mientras caminábamos le dije que soltara de una vez lo que pasaba, entonces se paró en seco, inhaló y exhaló, luego me tomó la muñeca y me guió hasta una banca para que nos sentáramos, eso me pareció todavía más perturbador, pero pronto sabría el por qué – he venido hasta aquí porque no quería que te enteraras por otras personas – comenzó, estaba sosteniendo mi mano y me miraba nerviosa – pensé que lo mejor para ti era que te lo dijera yo – eso me asustó, intenté decir algo, pero ella se me adelantó – han visto al perro – dijo – atacó a un grupo de miembros en la zona oeste de la ciudad, buscaba información sobre las piedras que te mencioné tiempo atrás – me pareció extraño que estuviera tan asustada de decirme algo como eso - ¿Hay algo más? Pareces preocupada – ella asintió y apretó un poco más mi mano – si lo hay – dijo de forma un poco temblorosa, eso ya me estaba preocupando – lo han visto con Asai – sentí que no había escuchado bien, la miré con la misma expresión anterior, como si aún estuviese esperando que dijese lo que tenía que decir – Suke… Asai lo estaba ayudando, estaba de su parte – no, yo… yo definitivamente no escuché bien, negué torpemente con la cabeza – las personas que resultaron heridas la describieron, era ella Suke, era Asai – yo volví a negar con torpeza y alejé mi mano de la suya – eso no es verdad, estás mintiendo – ella pareció enfadarse un poco conmigo.

-¡Por Dios Suke! ¡¿Piensas que te mentiría?! – Exclamó, y que se hubiese alterado un poco hizo que yo me alterara por completo.

-¡Entonces ellos son los que mienten! ¡No era Sadako, no puede haber sido Sadako!

-Yo sé que es difícil de creer - intentaba calmarme, sin embargo yo seguía repitiendo que eran unos mentirosos – pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad, tienes que enfrentar que ella se ha… - se cayó de repente, no había estado segura de decirlo.

-¡¿Qué ella se ha qué?! – Pregunté agarrándole la muñeca, ella apretó los labios, recordé la vez que le conté lo que había pasado con Sadako y ella no había dicho nada - ¡¿Acaso se trata de lo que no pudiste decirme ese día?! – Estaba muy alterado - ¡Vamos, dime lo que piensas!

-Que ella se ha enamorado de ese sujeto – respondió al fin, me quedé pasmado de que ella lo hubiese dicho – sé que es difícil para ti, pero…

-Te equivocas – solté – te equivocas, yo sé que ella…

-Los sentimientos cambian, Suke.

-Pero los de ella no – la miré firme.

-Suke, que los tuyos no cambien no quiere decir que los de ella no lo harán.

Eso fue todo, me paré y me fui, me negaba a seguir escuchando más, sabía que Yune lo hacía porque se preocupaba por mí, pero ella no puede entender esto, ella ni siquiera se lo imagina, así que esta disculpada por ignorancia. Conozco a Sadako, sé cómo es ella, es imposible que hubiese atacado a alguien, es imposible que esté del lado enemigo, ella jamás estaría del lado del hombre que dejó de tal forma a mi padre, no, ella no lo haría, y estoy aún más seguro, que ella no ha dejado de amarme.

**CLXX**

Soy Suke. En casa nadie habla de ello en frente de mí, pero ya todos tienen conocimiento de aquel rumor, lo sé porque los escucho cuchichear, además porque Akatski me lo ha dicho, pensé que me diría algo como lo que me dijo Yune, pero no lo hizo, él dijo: "ver para creer", y no tiene idea de lo mucho mejor que eso me hizo sentir.

-¿Por qué no te acercas de una vez a Mao? – Le pregunté echado de guata en la cama, mi mejilla estaba siendo aplastada por una almohada, me pregunto qué cara tendría.

-Creí que no te gustaba que me le acercara.

-Está bien si eres tú.

Desde que fracturó el brazo de mi hermana tomo absoluta distancia de ella, apenas le dirigía la palabra o la miraba, creo que Akatski ha aprendido a utilizar muy bien su autocontrol, si fuese yo, definitivamente no podría. Mao ya no me hace preguntas, pero la noto deprimida, a pesar de que intenta aparentarlo. El otro día trajo a un chico a casa, estoy seguro que ha intentado llamar la atención de Akatski, pero él los ha ignorado de la manera magnifica que sólo Akatski conocía, en vez de hacer alguna señal de disgusto se fue tranquilamente a la casa de uno de sus compañeros de clase (o mejor dicho subordinados, a pesar de comenzar de cero en la preparatoria ya todos lo llaman Sou-sama – a todo esto, quedó en mi instituto, debería llamarme sempai, pero claramente, no lo hace).

-Las cosas están bien como están – respondió.

-No seas idiota – le contesté – no dejes ir las oportunidades, tómalas todas como si el mundo fuese a acabar en cinco minutos.

-¿Lo dices porque rechazaste a Sadako? – Ni siquiera me inmuté, ya era una costumbre que él lo leyera.

-Sí… - respondí – así que no seas estúpido Akatski.

**CLXXI**

Kozu Daisuke. Sigo intentando ignorar a Higoshi-san, pero me lo hace difícil, hoy se sentó frente a mi pupitre, en el asiento del Izumi, y recalcó sus codos en mi mesa para mirarme de cerca, tuve que alejarme un poco.

-Tienes unas ojeras terribles – comentó - ¿Qué pasó ahora?

-No pasó nada – contesté mirando hacia la ventana.

-No me digas que has oído un rumor de que han visto a esa chica con ese tipo paseándose juntos por ahí – ella lo lanzó como una broma, pero la verdad, es que de cierta forma tenía razón, y creo que la expresión de mi rostro se lo dejó claro, porque de inmediato su rostro se tornó preocupado – Oh, Kozu-Kun…

-No pasa nada, sólo es un rumor – respondí intentando no dejarle ver lo mucho que me estaba afectando.

-Kozu-kun – ella tomó mi mejilla e hizo que la mirara – mira hacia acá – su otra mano se posó en mi otra mejilla – yo te estoy mirando, yo te estoy mirando sólo a ti, Kozu-kun… - sentí un escozor en mi garganta – puedo hacerte feliz, yo te haría inmensamente feliz, lo sé… pero debes dejarme que lo intente…

¿Por qué tenía que oír ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué en vez de ella, no era Sadako quien me las decía? Quiero oírlo de ella, quiero que Sadako me mire y diga que me ama otra vez ¿Hacia dónde estaría mirando ella ahora? Es en mi dirección ¿Verdad? Tengo que confiar en ello, tengo que confiar que ella mira en mi dirección tal cual yo miro hacia la suya.

-Lo siento – dije sosteniendo sus manos para apartarlas de mi cara – pero sólo puedo mirar en su dirección – dejé suavemente sus manos sobre el pupitre – no puedo mirar a nadie que no sea ella – Higoshi-san parecía muy triste cuando se lo dije, pero era la verdad, me puse de pie y me fui, tuve que saltarme la siguiente clase.

Era algo triste, ella me estaba ofreciendo amor con toda sinceridad, le creo, no pienso que esté jugando o algo como eso, pero yo no soy capaz de recibir ese amor, porque aunque suene duro, no lo quiero, sólo hay un amor que yo deseo y es el que Sadako puede darme, ningún otro puede remplazarlo, ni quiero que lo remplacen.

**CLXXII**

Quizás debería decir que me siento como un estúpido, pero no es así, así debería sentirme, pero no lo hago, lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, esto, esto que tengo atrapado, yo… ¿Cómo explicarlo? La respiración se me corta, me duele el estómago, la cabeza, el pecho, todo el cuerpo, siento que me tiemblan los huesos, que el suelo no es estable, que me voy a caer en cualquier momento… Ni siquiera puedo estar de pie, ni siquiera soy capaz de levantarme… como si una locomotora hubiera pasado sobre mí… Me siento algo muerto.

**CLXXIII**

Están intentando que me levante y vaya a la escuela, que coma como corresponde, que me ría un poco o por lo menos que llore, Yune dice que está bien si me pongo a llorar, aunque la verdad es que sí lo he hecho, frente a Akatski… Él no me dice nada, sólo se queda ahí consolándome en silencio… mis padres intentan que hable sobre lo que pasó, pero no quiero, no soy capaz de decir nada al respecto, no soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta ni mucho menos de escribirlo… Esta agonía es la peor que he sentido en toda mi vida.

**CLXXIV**

Sé lo que pasó, lo tengo claro, pero si lo escribo o lo digo en voz alta se volverá completamente real, se volverá indeleble, y todavía no quiero que sea así, todavía estoy esperando despertar de esta pesadilla… Odio sentirme así, odio este malestar constante, odio no ser capaz de levantarme de mi cama, odio no ser capaz de hablar, odio recordar y que el dolor se vuelva peor… Que alguien… que alguien aleje esta agonía de mí.

**CLXXV**

**(Tom Odell – Another Love)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke, pero mis cercanos suelen llamarme Suke, tengo diecisiete años de edad y voy en tercero de preparatoria. Ayer ha venido Higoshi-san a verme, no sé bien cuántos días he faltado a clases, pero ella se veía preocupada. Mamá la ha dejado entrar en mi habitación, ella cerró la puerta y descubrió la manta que cubría mi cabeza, se veía tan angustiada que me sentí mal por decirle que se fuera en cuanto llegó, no traía recados ni un cuaderno como excusa para visitarme, ella fue directo al grano, no sé si alguien se lo habrá dicho, pero ella lo sabía… quizás tenía la sospecha y mi estado deplorable se lo confirmó. Ella me miró a los ojos y la garganta me escoció, me miró de tal forma que sin que ella lo dijera sentí su preocupación por verme en tal estado, era Higoshi-san la que estaba ahí por mí, era Higoshi-san la que estaba preocupada por mí, pero yo… yo no pude evitar pensar en que ojala fuese ella la que estuviera ahí y no Higoshi-san, y la garganta escocía todavía más, ya que sabía muy bien que ella no vendría, porque ella no estaba pensando en mí, ella no miraba en mi dirección y eso me mataba, y odiaba que me estuviese matando, por qué tenía que sentirme así, por qué carajo tuve que enamorarme de ella.

Creo que Higoshi-san leyó mis pensamientos, porque se arrimó sobre mí sin importarle lo comprometedora que era la posición, luego me besó, y sentí más deseos de llorar, tanto así, que las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse… Ella volvió a mirarme, tomó mi rostro entre sus gentiles manos y dijo – haré que la olvides – entonces besó el borde de mi ojo izquierdo para luego besar el derecho – haré que ese dolor se vaya por completo, Kozu-kun – ella también empezó a llorar, pero siguió besándome la cara y los labios, luego se alejó un poco de mí, y, para mi sorpresa, se quitó todas las prendas de arriba, incluso el brasier, mis músculos no se movían – te enamoraras de mí y dejaras de amar a esa mujer – y cuando lo dijo, fue como si una cuerda fuese lanzada en el pozo en que había caído. Dejar de amarla a ella y amar a Higoshi-san, dejar esta agonía y tomar algo de tranquilidad. Ya no quería, ya no quería seguir sintiéndome de la forma en que me sentía, ya no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera, ya no quería seguir sintiendo ese dolor, ya no puedo, necesito volver a respirar… y ella, ella me estaba ofreciendo la solución en bandeja de plata… así que… así que no la rechacé, me aferré a Higoshi-san con la esperanza de que lo que decía era verdad, quiero enamorarme de ella, quiero que le devuelva la vida a mi existencia.

**CLXXVI**

**(Red – Already Over)**

Mi nombre es Kozu Daisuke y el nombre de mi novia es Higoshi Narumi, hace algunos días que comenzamos a salir y todo va muy bien, por eso, creo que es momento de escribir lo que sucedió ese día y así, zanjar definitivamente esa parte de mi vida. Estábamos en La Asociación en medio de un entrenamiento, ese día sólo había ido Akito conmigo porque papá había comprado entradas al cine para ir con mamá, fue entonces en que una alarma se encendió en todo el edificio, según lo que había oído, se activaba sólo cuando se encontraban en ataque y que era el aviso para que todos los que no estuviesen en el equipo especial abandonaran el edificio cuanto antes. No sabíamos qué estaba ocurriendo y nadie a nuestro alrededor parecía saberlo, así que llamé a Yune, pero no contestó, entonces Akito llamó a Yamamoto, él le dijo que los intrusos estaban en el subterráneo, que estaban intentando llegar a la cámara donde guardaban las gemas que ellos habían estado buscando, todo indicaba que habían terminado descubriendo su ubicación exacta. Comenzamos a correr hacia esa dirección, pero en ello Akito no soltó en teléfono, siguió preguntando cosas, entre ello cuantos enemigos eran y luego preguntó que quienes eran, entonces Akito soltó - ¡Por supuesto que Suke está conmigo, para qué lo preguntas! – así que lo miré y noté que la expresión en su rostro cambió, cortó se detuvo y me agarró del brazo para que lo imitara, lo miré exigiendo una explicación, él estaba nervioso, intentaba decirme lo que le habían dicho por el auricular, lo vi tragar saliva, y supe lo que quería decirme… Me solté con brusquedad y le grite "Es mentira" aun cuando él todavía no había dicho nada, entonces comencé a correr con mayor velocidad que al principio, me dirigí hacia las escaleras y las recorrí con exasperación, estaba decidido, estaba decidido a probar que todo lo que decían era mentira, llegué al último pasillo del laberinto del subterraneo, escuché estruendos, estaba oscuro, pero al final del camino había luz, esa era la cámara, estaba seguro, corrí con más fuerza, ella no estaría ahí, ella no estaría ahí, ella no estaría ahí, lo sabía, lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! Corrí con fuerza esperando llegar y poder gritarles a todos que se habían equivocado, sin embargo, en cuando salí de aquel eterno corredor recordé lo que había dicho Akatski "Ver para creer" y en ese preciso momento… mis ojos se encontraron con Asai Sadako… me paralicé, sentí como si hubiese un terremoto bajo mis pies, pero creo que sólo eran mis emociones… Ella estaba atacando a miembros del equipo especial, pero específicamente, acababa de atacar a Yune… La lanzó hasta el otro lado de la cámara con un solo ataque de sus manos, entonces me miró, nuestros ojos se encontraron y yo me quedé incluso más estático que antes, no podía moverme, no podía respirar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sus ojos titubearon cuando se encontraron con los míos, pero me desvió la mirada con rapidez, Oz la llamó y ella acudió, eran sólo ellos dos contra gran parte de los miembros del equipo especial, me sentí ahogado, no entendía, no entendía ¿Era verdad? No, no, no podía ser, tenía que haber una explicación ¡Tenía que existir una explicación! Mis ojos se clavaron en Oz, quien estaba destruyendo el seguro de una caja de metal mientras Sadako lo cubría de quienes intentaban detenerlo, la sangre me hirvió, había sido él, estaba seguro, él estaba obligando a Sadako a hacer todo eso, era su culpa que la viesen como una traidora, era su culpa que la tacharan como enemigo ¡Todo era culpa suya! Me abalancé hacía él, nadie me detuvo, de hecho, me abrieron paso, le lancé un feroz ataque de agua que le hizo apartarse de la caja justo en el momento en que la había abierto, escuché un festejo en cuanto lo hice, ese tipo iba a levantarse, pero yo tenía tanta rabia contra él que lo ataque otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez - ¡Toma las gemas! – Gritó mientras yo lo atacaba, miré hacia atrás, me di cuenta de que Sadako estaba de pie sin saber qué hacer - ¡Tómalas rápido! – Volvió a gritar lanzándome un ataque, me había distraído y él lo aprovechó, sin embargo, que le diera órdenes a ella me cabreaba, su ataque no sirvió de nada, lo ataque otra vez y en esta oportunidad también congelé el agua que lo tocó, lo deje atrapado, entonces le grité a los que estaban ahí, entre ellos Akito, que se encargaran de él y que no lo dejaran ir, mi furia aún estaba intacta sobre él, pero me di cuenta de que no era el momento de descargarme, sino de descubrir de una vez por todas qué estaba pasando y de recuperar a la mujer que tanto había estado añorando.

Sadako había alejado a sus enemigos y se dirigió hacia la caja - ¡Sólo hay una! – Gritó en dirección a Oz, que estaba tratando de salir de mi hielo a misma vez que se defendía - ¡No importa, sólo sácala! – Ella parecía nerviosa, tanto así que no me vio acercarme, estiró su brazo para tomar la piedra, pero antes de que sus dedos la tocaran yo agarré su brazo… sentí cómo su cuerpo se estremeció frente a mi tacto, se zafó de mi agarre y sin tomar lo que había dentro del cofre retrocedió un par de pasos, parecía asustada.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunté, mi voz salió enfadada a pesar de que no quería que saliera así, no pude evitarlo, después de haber visto lo que le hizo a Yune, a pesar de que tuviera una buena explicación, no podía evitar sentirme molesto - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Insistí mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió su mirada de la mía, le temblaban las piernas – respóndeme – se lo dije, pero aun así ella no lo hizo, avancé un paso y ella retrocedió dos, eso me molestó más – te he estado buscando, he estado preocupado por ti todo este tiempo, me he estado esforzando para ser capaz de enfrentar a esos bastardos y así poder traerte de regreso – apreté los dientes – sin embargo me vinieron con cuentos de que estabas ayudando al peor de todos, de que estabas atacando a personas inocentes junto a Oz, el perro, y no lo creí, no lo creí en ningún momento – apreté los puños, me estaba desesperando verla ahí junto a él – hasta ahora, hasta que fueron mis ojos los que lo comprobaron – la vi apretar los labios, seguía sin mirarme - ¡¿Qué carajos es esto?! ¡¿En qué lio te has metido?! ¡Si tienes problemas tienes que acudir a mí, no dejar que otros te manipulen! ¡¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que no estás sola y que yo estoy contigo?! – Me sentía tan frustrado, y que no fuese capaz de mirarme lo volvía todavía peor - ¡Vamos, Sadako, dime qué está pasando!

-Yo… - titubeó, pero luego trago saliva y no lo hizo más – he venido por lo que hay en esa caja, por favor – me miró, pero no directamente a los ojos - hazte a un lado y no interfieras en mi trabajo.

-Te he dicho que…

-No necesito que sigas esforzándote – me interrumpió – no tienes que hacerlo, no tienes que traerme de regreso, porque yo no quiero regresar, estoy bien dónde estoy y con quienes estoy - ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? No me lo creo, no, esto no es verdad – estamos en los lugares que debemos estar.

-Es una broma ¿No? – Yo estaba totalmente incrédulo ante sus palabras, pero ella dijo que no, ella dijo que no era una broma…

Me pasmé, y no sentí el grito de advertencia, Oz apareció entre Sadako y yo y me lanzó una patada, la cual si bien me alejó, no me hizo daño a causa de mi escudo. Entonces llamó a Sadako por su nombre y le recordó a lo que habían venido, entonces ella, con una expresión bastante angustiada en su rostro, corrió hacia el cofre y tomó lo que tenía que tomar, y pensé ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Se la llevaría otra vez? ¿Ese bastarlo la volvería a alejar de mí en frente de mis narices? No, no ¡Definitivamente no! Me abalancé sobre él, no con un ataque, sino que con un feroz golpe en la cara, él lo recibió de lleno, quería darle otro más, pero él no se quedó tan tranquilo, comenzamos una pelea de barrio, y me sentí aún más enfurecido, porque hasta ese momento, jamás había sentido que ese sujeto tuviese tanta vida, él no era el mismo, si bien seguía siendo frío, habían mayores expresiones en su rostro, habían un alma, y me retorcía el estómago darme cuenta de que eso se debía a Sadako, ella había revivido a ese hombre muerto.

Finalmente, una luz nos separó, había sido Sadako, quien se interpuso en medio de nosotros dos, pero me di cuenta, de que más que nada se había puesto ahí para defenderlo. El malestar en mi estómago se hizo insufrible, ver la determinación en el rostro de ella me pulverizaba. No obstante, habernos alejado de esa manera le dio la oportunidad precisa al resto para atacarlo a él, Oz tuvo que pasar de Sadako y defenderse, ella iba a ir en su ayuda, pero para ese punto yo ya me estaba volviendo loco. Me apresuré hasta ella y la jalé hacia mí desde el brazo.

-¡¿Sigues creyendo que no perteneces a nuestra familia?! – Exclamé con angustia - ¡¿Eso es?! ¡¿Estás confundida porque piensas que no tienes un hogar?!

-No, no es eso… - ella intentó esquivarme la mirada.

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no está bien?! – Necesitaba averiguarlo, estaba desesperado - ¡Lo arreglaré, solucionaré lo que sea para que te sientas mejor!

-Por favor suéltame – Intentó alejarme, pero yo no podía alejarme, sostuve su otro brazo.

-¿Es por lo que respondí cuando dijiste que me amabas? – Ella guardó silencio, creo que quería llorar tanto como yo – Sadako, yo… necesito hablarte de eso, necesito hablarte de lo que sucedió.

-¡Sadako! – Oímos el grito de Oz llamándola, ella se estremeció.

-Por favor, déjalo así – su voz temblaba, seguía intentando zafarse de mí, pero no estaba siendo agresiva – no tienes que… por favor, déjame ir.

-No quiero, no puedo hacerlo – aferré un poco más mis manos y acerque mi rostro – porque te necesito a mi lado, porque si tú no estás las cosas a mi alrededor no tienen sentido – ella guardó silencio, su respiración se cortó - te amo – lo dije, y me sentí completamente liberado, finalmente se lo dije, ella lo había oído, ella había oído mis sentimientos con claridad – Sadako, estoy enamorado de ti – su mentón comenzó a tiritar – te amo, Sadako – comenzó a llorar, ya no hacía fuerzas para alejarme – debí ser capaz de decírtelo aquel día… yo te amo, te amo – creo que jamás había sido más sincero en toda mi vida.

Ella temblaba, no decía nada, pero no dejaba de llorar, pasaron unos segundos más hasta que ella decidió alzar la vista, me miró con los mismos ojos brillantes con los cuales me había mirado la tarde en que dijo que me amaba, pero había un detalle diferente, no sabía muy bien cual era, pero ahí estaba, y eso hizo que una molesta sensación naciera dentro de mí.

De pronto, el rostro de Sadako hizo una expresión de dolor, miré su hombro izquierdo y noté que había una enorme mancha de sangre ¿Qué demonios era eso? Me alteré un poco ¿Desde cuándo había tenido esa herida? ¿Cómo demonios no lo había notado? Iba a hacerme cargo de ello, pero ella me detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, estaba ignorando el dolor y eso me preocupaba, volví a sostenerle ambos brazos para que me escuchara, pero ella se me adelantó – Kozu-kun – sólo con llamarme de esa manera me paralizó – por favor… olvida todo lo que te dije ese día.

Yo… sentí que había abierto una compuerta que me hacía caer directamente hacia el abismo. Ella no había dicho eso ¿Verdad? Ella no pudo haber dicho algo así, pero… - olvídalo todo – volvió a repetir, y mis manos cayeron de forma pesada ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Yo… yo acababa de decirle que la amaba, acababa de decirle cuanto la amaba y ella respondió diciendo que me olvidara de que ella también lo había dicho alguna vez… Ella seguía llorando ¿Si estaba tan segura por qué seguía llorando? Ella retrocedió un pasó – tengo que irme – dijo sin mirarme a la cara ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había tornado así? ¿Por qué tenía que olvidarlo? ¿Por qué ella tenía que irse? Mi respiración se agitó, estaba destruido, no entendía nada, no entendía qué había pasado con ella, ni por qué me decía esas palabras… Ella siguió retrocediendo y oí que él volvió a llamarla, no estaba lejos de nosotros, se había deshecho de todos los que se habían metido en su camino. Entonces, recordé las palabras de Yune "Que tus sentimientos no cambien no quiere decir que los de ella no lo harán" Oh, ya entiendo… ¿Acaso esa era la respuesta? No… por favor, no, que no sea esa, rogué que no fuese esa, imploré que lo que se estaba cruzando por mi mente no fuese la jodida explicación a todas esas acciones que me estaban destrozando - ¿Lo amas…? – Pregunté sintiendo que me aplastaban el pecho, ella mordió su labio inferior para intentar dejar de llorar, me miró directamente a los ojos, y luego, luego quebró mi alma con su respuesta - con todo mi corazón.

Entonces sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies no era estable, que las rodillas me temblaban, que el dolor en mi estómago me consumía y que el agujero en mi pecho me succionaba… ella se dio la vuelta por completo, me dio la espalda y tomó su mano… el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y sentí que la garganta se me cerraba, una masa negra los cubrió, yo caí de rodillas, ellos desaparecieron… Sentí que mi propia piel no me pertenecía, sentí que todos los huesos de mi cuerpo se habían roto, sentí la tristeza más profunda y desolada que jamás creí poder sentir… Sadako ya no me amaba, porque Sadako ahora lo amaba a él.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si aquel día no la hubiese rechazado? Quizás él no se la habría llevado y quizás nunca se hubiesen conocido… de esa forma él jamás se hubiese enamorado de ella ni ella de él… si yo le hubiese dicho que la amaba, ella no hubiese decidido amar a alguien más… O quizás, de todas maneras, de una u otra forma, ella hubiese terminado amándolo a él… No lo sé, lo único que sé, es que la agonía que sentí en ese momento no debiese ser vivida por ningún ser sobre la tierra ¿Este es el tipo de amor que querían que tuviera? De haber sabido que terminaría sintiéndome de esta forma tan lamentable, jamás hubiese decidido aceptarlo, era mejor quedarme para siempre sin amor.

**CLXXVII**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años. Basta de lamentaciones, basta de lo que pudo o no haber sido, esto es lo que es ahora, esto es lo que tengo y debo vivir con ello. Higoshi-san está a mi lado, ella me apoya, me asegura que me dará felicidad, y yo quiero recibirla, quiero que ella me saque de esta tormenta para poder devolverle cada uno de los sentimientos que ella tiene por mí, quiero devolver el amor que estoy recibiendo, quiero sonreírle de forma sincera mientras ella sonríe a mi lado, deseo estar agradecido de tenerla a mi lado cuando camina junto a mí y no pensar en nadie más, estoy ansioso de que pronto mi mente y corazón sólo le pertenezcan a ella.

**Fin Parte 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas, muchas cosas pasaron en poco tiempo, Daisuke supo toda la verdad de su familia y eso le jugó malas pasadas en términos emocionales, sin embargo, fue capaz de aclararse, aunque... Al parecer la situación no quiere tomar el rumbo que él anhelaba. Daisuke aún tiene mucho por vivir, esperemos a ver como sigue desarrollándose su historia. <strong>_

_**Ojala les haya agradado, la semana pasada tuve que realizar un viaje, así que no hubo tiempo de publicar el siguiente capitulo cuando correspondía, por lo que preferí esperar al jueves. Besos, comenten muchos, creo que hay muchas cosas que decir. **_


	131. Chapter 131

**Aniita: **Debo decir que si se parece, no fue intencional, aunque hay que reconocer que tiene un poco de ello. Sobre el secreto, bueno, más que un secreto es una verdad, una realidad, y aquí está para que la descubras jaja. Por supuesto que se reconciliaron, sería horrible si eso continuara para siempre.

**Karla Ibarra 100% fan: **Bueno, sólo los secretos del pasado jajaja. Me dio risa el "no merece que la llame por su nombre" realmente te metiste en la historia y en papel de Daisuke jajaj. La otra se llama Higoshi Narumi. A ver a ver, cómo es la cosa, qué es eso de predecible, si recién en el párrafo anterior acabas de resaltar tu sorpresa, son detalles, detaaaalleeees. Sí, le sienta bien, todo tiene una razón de ser SIEMPRE.

**Mille3: **Amo que resalten su bello y destructivo amor, es bueno que no olviden la parte de "destructivo", supongo que es lo que más se destacó. Sí, pobre Suke, Asai mala, mala.

**Laura: **Todos van por eso como su parte favorita jajaj, lo vi venir. Eso no podía pasar, en el final de "Oí al destino decir que mi vida es mi perdición" puse que no habrían más tristezas como aquellas en su vida, que el resto de su vida sólo sería para tapar esas tristezas con alegrías (Eso se propuso Kagome), y en verdad creo que ese hombre ya ha tenido suficiente. A ver si la teoría es acertada, aunque creo que debe ser así, lo deje bastante obvio.

**Ashley Higurashi: **Sabes, lo normal es no ir contando finales de historias jajajaj. Tu primera pregunta, bueno, porque ella lo conoció como tal y para ella nunca dejará de ser Inuyasha, además los únicos que lo llaman Akito son sus padres, su esposa y los Kozu. Sí, los más pequeños y sus padres son muy parecidos físicamente. Sobre Sadako, ya sabrás, sobre las gemas... error, sólo son otras gemas (solo son dos).

**Saphira W: **Se te comió la e o escribiste Suk?Si es así, yo creo que te odiaría en secreto y te pediría que por favor no lo hicieras, en cambio su padre, te gritaría que no se llama así y que lo digas bien, si no lo dices bien a la segunda, bueno, leer el primer párrafo que escribió Suke en su libreta y lo sabrás. Interesante que te identifiques con él, eso es bueno.

**jezabel: **Bastante optimista de tu parte jajaja. Recuperate!

**Patt: **Me encantan las reacciones de Suke. Para que estar con cosas, los genes Kozu son buenos, excelentes, mis descripciones lo resaltan, altos, llamativos, ojos grises, sonrisas deslumbrantes, con personalidad, guapos en general, es un mal del clan Kozu, además su madre también tiene partido en esto. Si no tuvieran un poco de ellos no serían sus hijos. Me encantan como pareja jajaj, Akatski jamás titubea con lo que dice.  
>Es una amor de persona con todos, siempre está preocupado de no lastimar a nadie ni las cosas de nadie. Extremistas y fatalistas por profesión. Nada de sacadas de almas, sólo es su habilidad que despertó. Lo que no se enreda no se disfruta jajaja. Más respuestas ahora, Ah por si acaso, no logré hacerlo en cuatro partes, queda una más y fin jajaja, perdón.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaa, entraré a decir esto como una disculpa, pero no se descarta que sea una buena noticia para alguno, bueno, la cosa es que, traté, traté y traté, juro por todos los cielos que lo intenteeeee! Pero no logré las cuatro partes, así que se quedan en cinco, EN FORMA DEFINITIVA! ni una sola más, no importa lo larga que sea. Ah, y otra cosa, aún no la concluyó, ya casi no tengo tiempo para nada, pero estoy trabajando en ello como siempre, no ha gran paso, pero lo hago, espero tenerlo para dos semanas más. Saludos!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><strong>LA LIBRETA DE DAISUKE<strong>

**(Seether – Words As Weapons)**

**CLXXVIII**

Me llaman Suke. Estoy un poco molesto con la actitud de papá, lo acompañé a hacer algunas cosas a los templos e inició una conversación que definitivamente no me apetecía tener. Comenzó preguntando cómo estaba Higoshi, luego dijo: Es una linda chica. Se quedó en silencio un rato y continuó haciendo lo suyo, luego comenzó a hablar del día en que se casó con mamá.

-Momentos antes estaba muy nervioso ¿Sabes? Tenía miedo de que de alguna manera un día pudiese arruinarlo, así que tu abuelo decidió contarme algunas cosas – hablaba con normalidad - ¿Sabías que él creció con su abuelos, no?

-Sí, porque sus padres fallecieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño – papá asintió y continuó.

-Me contó que su abuelo conoció a su abuela porque era la novia de su mejor amigo, era joven, tenía unos veinte años y jamás se había enamorado hasta que la conoció a ella – me miró – y aunque lo intentó, jamás logró amar a otra mujer – me puse nervioso, él regresó la vista a lo que hacía – luego me habló de lo que le había contado su abuelo sobre sus padres, que él la había conocido a ella cuando tenía unos veinticinco años, era su compañera de trabajo y era casada – papá rió un poco – hasta ella, jamás había amado, ella fue la primera y creo que él sabía muy bien que sería la única, porque se aseguró de quitársela a su marido y de convertirla en su mujer.

-¿Ahora toca la historia del abuelo? – Ironicé.

-Él sabía de mi madre mucho antes de conocerla, la amo antes de saber quién era, estuvo buscándola durante años y cuando finalmente la encontró, supo que estaría atado a ella por el resto de sus días aun si mi madre no podía seguir junto a él – guardó una larga pausa, me preocupé un poco, pero luego siguió – hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando yo no era tu padre ni Teo era mi nombre… Kagome apareció en mi vida y por primera vez tuve conocimiento de lo que era amar a otra persona, de amarla como si ella fuese tu propia vida… - dejó totalmente de lado lo que hacía y se enfocó en mí – desde que tomé conocimiento de ello, nunca, jamás he podido olvidarme de tu madre… a pesar de que lo intenté en ese tiempo, a pesar de que morí y luego reencarné, no importaba cuanto me esforzara intentando no amarla, ni cuanto hice para tratar de olvidarme de ella, lo cierto es, que ese amor se volvió parte de mí – me quedé callado, dejé que continuara – el día de la boda papá me dijo que no me preocupara, porque mientras existiera amor todo estaría bien, y, que ese amor no solo era avalado por la historia que nosotros teníamos, sino que también era avalado por la historia de nuestro apellido… - sentí que no me gustaría lo que vendría – la persona de la cual un Kozu se enamore siempre será la primera y la última, porque aquella siempre será su persona destinada, si ésta nunca llega, entonces un Kozu jamás se enamorará.

-¿Qué estás intentando decirme? – Pregunté con molestia.

-Que estás perdiendo tu tiempo y lo sabes – respondió – esa mujer no es la persona para ti, no es la persona que amas.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! – Exploté - ¡¿Que me pase la vida entera amando a alguien que no me ama?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?! ¡Es una basura, que no hayan podido conseguirlo no es problema mío, yo no soy como ustedes!

-¿No has pensado que puede haber una explicación, Suke? – Me cabreaba que lo estuviese preguntando en serio – quizás hay algo que…

-¡Todo el tiempo lo pensé, todo el tiempo me lo repetí! – Le grité interrumpiéndolo - ¡Y me encontré con que no fui más que un estúpido ingenuo!

-Suke… muchas veces yo…

-¡Me miró a los ojos! – Chillé - ¡Me miró directamente a los ojos y me admitió que lo amaba! ¡Ella lo ama! ¡Así que no me vengas con tus jodidas comparaciones porque esto no es igual! – La rabia me estaba consumiendo - ¡Puede que tu hayas mentido alguna vez, pero ella no sabe mentir! ¡Ella no sabe cómo decir una mentira! ¡Lo sé, quisiera no saberlo tan claramente, pero lo sé! ¡Ella se enamoró de ese tipo! ¡Ella lo ama! ¡Lo ama! – Papá estaba totalmente callado - ¡Así que déjame superar esto de la forma que se me pegue la gana de hacerlo! ¡Porque lo haré, te juro que lo haré! ¡No voy a amarla para siempre, no lo haré, no lo haré! – Le grité para luego marcharme.

Estoy seguro de esto, lo que hago es correcto, no estoy engañando a nadie, Higoshi conoce lo que hay en mi corazón, ella sabe que ahora no estoy completamente con ella, pero lo estaré, muy pronto mis sentimientos existirán sólo para ella, sólo bastaban los suficientes momentos que fuesen capaces de opacar a los vividos junto a esa persona.

**CLXXIX**

**(Theory Of A Deadman – By The Way)**

Daisuke o Suke. Ya conozco a la familia de Higoshi, me recibieron muy bien, de vez en cuando me quedo a cenar con ellos cuando voy a dejarla a casa, hemos ido a muchas partes, la pista de patinaje, el cine, el parque, pubs, DisneyLand, incluso a Osaka a visitar a mi tío Souta y a mis primos por un fin de semana, y mañana iremos al festival de primavera. Todos los momentos con ella han sido felices, agradables, son solo buenos recuerdo que se van acumulando lentamente haciendo que mis sentimientos por ella se vuelvan más fuertes cada día.

**CLXXX**

Kozu Suke. Hoy le prometí a Higoshi que la haría feliz, y ella ha dicho que me odiaría si yo rompiera mi promesa, así que la abracé y volví a repetirlo, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que puedo hacerla feliz tal como ella lo ha hecho durante este tiempo. Quiero hacerla feliz, quiero que de esa forma ella sepa lo importante que es para mí.

**CLXXXI**

Soy Kozu Daisuke. Creo que si en ese tiempo le hubiese dado la oportunidad a Higoshi ella hubiera sido la primera mujer de quien me hubiese enamorado, probablemente sólo fue un error de cálculos, pero no hay problema, porque ya lo estoy solucionando.

**CLXXXII**

Cuando más creo que estoy cerca de amar a Higoshi es cuando con más insistencia sueño con esa mujer. Le digo a todo al mundo que no estoy enamorado de ella, a pesar de que sé que aún no es verdad, pero, si no era yo quien empezaba a convencerse de lo contrario entonces nadie más lo haría por mí, así que lo seguiré repitiendo, porque cada vez que lo repito creo que la amo un poco menos, y si sigo así, entonces llegará el momento en que ese amor desaparezca por completo.

**CLXXXIII**

Si hoy la viera, creo que no podría decir que la amo con el mismo fervor de aquel día, probablemente se sentiría agrio en mis labios, ligeramente actuado, quizás lo que aún cree que está enamorado no es nada más que el recuerdo de ese sentimiento, y sobre todo, la herida que dejó, quizás el dolor que sentí lo hizo parecer más profundo de lo que realmente era, no fue más que una sobre estimación de la realidad. Hoy también puedo decir que amo a Higoshi, que el sentimiento se sienta más débil es sólo porque ella nunca me ha hecho llorar.

**CLXXXIV**

Daisuke. Escuché al abuelo, Akito y papá hablando sobre temas de La Asociación, desde que se llevaron una de las gemas papá dejó de ir, creo que lo hizo por mí, pero al parecer Akito y el abuelo seguían pendientes de ese tema.

-Deben estar planeando un golpe – comentó Akito – llevan demasiado tiempo sin dar señales.

-Ni siquiera han hecho algo con la gema que se llevaron – comentó mi abuelo.

-Puede que necesiten las dos para hacer algo – respondió Akito – pero me parece extraño que no hayan intentado encontrar la segunda.

-¿No mencionaste que heriste a ese chico? – Preguntó papá – lo heriste gravemente en el hombro, puede que aún se esté recuperando.

-No es la única arma que tienen – soltó el abuelo.

-Pero es la más efectiva – dijo papá – si realmente aquella gema es tan importante para ese sujeto, no se arriesgará enviando a cualquiera, irá a lo seguro, y lo seguro es ese chico.

Iba a ir a charlar con ellos, pero luego de oír eso me arrepentí, preferí salir de casa he ir a ver a Higoshi a su casa.

**CLXXXV**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años de edad. La cena de esta noche hubiese sido completamente normal sino hubiese sido por el anuncio del abuelo. Avisó que se marcharía al día siguiente, que ya tenía todo preparado para reanudar su viaje donde lo había dejado, fue una pena, siempre habíamos estados acostumbrados a que fuese y viniese, pero esta vez se había quedado por bastante tiempo y hubiese sido agradable que ese tiempo se volviese definitivo, pero bueno, es el abuelo, él nunca se queda por mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Sé irá mañana por la tarde, no quiere que vayamos a despedirnos a pesar de que es fin de semana. Espero que tenga un buen viaje y regrese pronto.

**CLXXXVI**

**(Red – Let It Burn)**

Mi nombre es Suke. El día de hoy las cosas se tornaron complicadas. El abuelo se fue algo temprano, se despidió rápido, parecía triste y eso también nos dejó algo decaídos, mamá le dijo que no era necesario que se fuera, pero él insistió en que debía marcharse cuanto antes, tomó su maleta, se despidió por última vez y se fue. No pasó más de dos horas desde que se había marchado hasta que todo comenzó, yo estaba en mi cuarto junto a Akatski, jugábamos videojuegos antes de que tuviese que ir a buscar a Higoshi para ir al cine, cuando de pronto papá entró como un huracán, nos ordenó ponernos de pie y seguirlo inmediatamente, con Akatski nos miramos confundidos, pero de todas formas le hicimos caso, corrimos hasta salir del templo, al pie de las escaleras Akito nos esperaba con el automóvil de Erika-san, nos subimos de prisa y comenzamos la marcha acelerada. Con Akatski exigimos que nos dijeran qué estaba pasando (bueno, más que nada lo hice yo, aunque probablemente Akatski se quedó callado porque sabía que yo alzaría la voz y él sólo tendría que escuchar y opinar), entonces Akito, quien iba manejando comenzó a decir que Yamamoto lo había llamado contándole que Oz había reaparecido junto a ella (evito mencionar su nombre), de inmediato quise que parara el auto, si se trataba de ellos entonces no quería inmiscuirme, no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo, pero mi petición fue denegada, Akito continuó hablando, dijo que esa mañana habían atacado a un miembro de mucha confianza para Yamamoto, y que habían logrado obtener información sobre la gema que les hacía falta. Akatski parecía muy atento, mientras yo sólo quería que parara de hablar, de verdad que ya no quería meterme en todo eso, me traía sin cuidado, pero la conversación siguió de una forma en que se me tornó imposible no sentirme involucrado.

-Ellos ya saben dónde está la gema que falta – dijo Akito – están al tanto de dónde y cuándo obtenerla.

-Fantástico – respondí – pero me tiene sin cuidado, en serio, si quieren van ustedes, pero a mí déjenme fuera de esto.

-¡La tiene tu abuelo! – Exclamó papá de forma repentina – es por eso que se va, se la ha pedido a Yamamoto porque quiere deshacerse de ella definitivamente – sonaba preocupado mientras marcaba un numero en su teléfono, creo que ya lo había hecho muchas veces – van por él en este preciso momento, sino es que ya no están allá – lanzó el aparato al no tener respuesta – él no va a dárselas y ellos no se irán sin ella ¿Creo que eres consciente de lo que está pasando, no?

-Van a matarlo – musité sintiéndome fatal con solo mencionarlo - ¡¿No te contesta?! – Papá negó, yo definitivamente entendía la gravedad del asunto - ¡Acelera el puto auto, Akito!

-Llama a Sasa – aconsejó Akatski, pero su padre respondió que ya lo había hecho, lamentablemente, se encontraba en Bélgica acompañando a Koishikawa-san, seguramente llegaría después que nosotros.

Cuando nosotros llegamos ellos ya lo habían hecho, todos los vuelos se habían cancelado, ya que estaban ocurriendo problemas en la pista, los aviones que habían estado a punto de partir se pararon, dejaron de funcionar totalmente, fue un desperfecto colectivo, lo cual quería decir que ellos no averiguaron con exactitud cuál de todos los aviones era el que tomaría el abuelo. Papá volvió a llamar a su padre, en esa oportunidad si obtuvo respuesta, le dijo que estaba dentro del avión, que habían estado a punto de partir cuando se presentó el desperfecto, papá le ordenó que se escondiera, que no saliera del avión, pero luego se alteró, porque oyó gritos del otro lado de la línea, nosotros sólo corrimos más rápido.

La cosa fue, que Oz había entrado en el avión, y, como no conocía bien la cara del abuelo, se puso algo agresivo con cada persona que aparentaba su edad, él abuelo aprovechó que ella no lo estaba acompañando (seguramente revisaba otro lugar) y se escabulló por atrás, porque si ella hubiese estado ahí, seguramente lo hubiese reconocido de inmediato y se lo diría a su compañero. Nosotros nos colamos en la pista y llegamos junto a ese avión en el preciso momento en que el abuelo abría la escotilla de atrás intentando escaparse, papá sacó sus alas para ir por él, pero en cuanto lo tomó apareció Oz, quien notó que la puerta había sido abierta, los atacó, pero papá alcanzó a moverse en la dirección correcta, logrando esquivarlo y tomar al abuelo, entonces, Oz grito el nombre de ella, lo había gritado en forma de aviso, seguramente para que acudiera a ayudarlo, era pleno día y él era más débil a esa hora. Tengo que admitirlo, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando él dijo su nombre, no por haberlo escuchado, sino por el hecho de que eso significaba que la vería, que por primera vez luego de lo que había sucedido volvería a encontrarme con ella, mi corazón se volvió loco, pensé que saldría disparado de mi pecho.

Ella apareció de la nada, tal como Oz aparecía desde las sombras, ella hizo su aparición desde la luz (la cual como buen día soleado, estaba en todas partes), no perdió el tiempo, apareció justo detrás de papá y lo atacó… sí, ella atacó a mi padre frente a mis ojos… pero de alguna manera, de alguna estúpida manera, ver su existencia frente a mí me hacía sentir de una forma tan viva como muerta… ahí estaba esa odiosa sensación de gozo infinito que sólo había sentido cuando mis ojos se posaban en ella, pero… también estaba la memoria de lo que había pasado, de con quienes ella estaba, lo que había hecho y lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, y la estaca se clavaba una vez más en mi pecho, se hundía de forma precisa y concisa. Me sentí un idiota ¿No se suponía que cuando la volviese a ver el sentimiento ya estaría casi completamente borrado? ¿Entonces qué demonios hago con estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué mierda tiene que dolerme tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué mierda no puedo respirar?

Por suerte, papá logró esquivarla, pero ella desapareció, y luego volvió a aparecer desde otro ángulo para volverlo a atacar, así una y otra vez, sin embargo, el abuelo parecía estar dándole instrucciones a papá, había decidido que era una buena instancia para utilizar las habilidades que tanto detestaba. Por otro lado, Oz intentó ir a ayudarla, pero Akito y Akatski se lo impidieron, se fueron contra él, intentaban alejarlo del abuelo a toda costa. Yo no sabía qué hacer, frente a Oz me hubiese lanzado sin pensarlo, pero ahora, el mayor problema estaba siendo ella, y mi cuerpo no me obedecía, tuve muchas aperturas para atacarla, pero no lo hice, no me atreví, y eso me estaba haciendo sentir un inútil.

Finalmente, Oz se escapó del alcance de Akito y Akatski, y atacó a mi padre, él se defendió bien, pero él impacto hizo que el abuelo saliera disparado, sólo ahí pude moverme, logré atraparlo con mis habilidades, pero ella iba tras de él, me interpuse, me paré frente a él con los brazos extendidos y la miré de forma severa, ella se paró en seco y desvió la mirada al instante ¿Qué era eso? ¿Acaso sentía vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo? Porque claro, ella sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo me estaba perjudicando directamente.

-Entréguemela – dijo, pero claramente no fue para mí, era para el abuelo, quien ya se había puesto en pie.

-No lo haré – contestó el abuelo – ese hombre no desea nada bueno, no sé qué poderes tienen las gemas, pero estoy seguro que en manos de Usui nada bueno debe venir.

-Si lo que teme es que ellas destruyan, entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse, no son capaces de destruir nada – contestó – ahora por favor entréguemela.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que hacen? – Preguntó, pero ella fue incapaz de responder, sólo insistió a que se las entregara – por ningún motivo, nunca te la entregaré – contestó de forma definitiva, y eso pareció desesperarla.

Iba a atacar a mi abuelo, lo sé, pero para su mala suerte Akatski apareció, se lanzó de lleno no con un golpe que destruyó por completo el pavimento, eso la desestabilizó, retrocedió con sorpresa (Creo que Akatski no la daño directamente debido a mí), posiblemente también tuvo intenciones de atacarlo a él, no obstante, también apareció Akito, quién sí la atacó de forma directa con su espada, sin embargo, ella logró defenderse, aunque estuvo a punto de salir gravemente lastimada. Me sorprendí a mí mismo suspirando de alivio al ver que no la había tocado, definitivamente tenía que ordenar mis prioridades. Akito iba a volver a atacarla, parecía molesto, por lo que seguramente iba a hacer un ataque más decisivo, estuve a punto de atacarlo para que parara, pero en ese preciso instante apareció Oz alejándolo con un ataque, se posicionó frente a ella de forma protectora, había furia en sus ojos hacia quien había intentado dañarla, eso hizo que ese horrible malestar en el estómago se reavivara. Oz se fue de lleno contra Akito, mientras que ella aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a abalanzarse contra mi abuelo, pero Akatski volvió a detenerla obligándolo a esquivarlo, ella lo atacó de vuelta haciéndole daño en el hombro, creo que él se disgustó, olvidó que yo estaba ahí y la atacó en serio, iba a darle una patada directamente en el estómago, yo recordé las marcas que Akatski dejaba en el piso al correr con despreocupación y el yeso que mi hermana mantuvo durante algo más de un mes, un solo toque de Akatski era fatal, así que actué sin pensar, lo detuve con mi agua y congelé su pie, ella me miró sorprendida, mientras que Akatski no tanto, creo que a él no le había sorprendido para nada. Fue un momento tenso, pero luego se volvió agobiante, ella aprovechó ese titubeo y con la parte interior de su codo atrapó el cuello de Akatski, mientras que con la otra mano una peligrosa luz apuntaba directamente a su cien – denme la gema, ahora – amenazó, creo que estaba desesperada - ¡He dicho que me la den! – Gritó ¿Es una broma? ¿Cuándo había sido que ella se había transformado en esto? No la reconozco, no soy capaz de reconocerla.

Creo que el abuelo estuvo a punto de obedecer, Akatski ya no estaba pensando en atacarla, me sentí atrapado, ella estaba haciendo algo terrible, pero aun así no podía juntar el coraje para detenerla, creo que Akatski se quedó inmóvil justamente para restregármelo en la cara. No obstante, una ventisca se hizo presente, y con ella Mako hizo su aparición, la golpeó en el estómago y luego la empujó para que retrocediera, Akatski quedó liberado en un santiamén, ella no tenía nada de fuerza. Ella había caído al suelo, ante la actitud desafiante de Mako optó por retroceder con ayuda de sus manos y talones, pero se paró de la nada, su expresión cambió de forma repentina, se volvió de dolor, dejó de mirarnos a nosotros y levantó su brazo centrando su atención en él, estaba rojo… la expresión de dolor se mezcló con la angustia - ¡¿Oz?! – Chilló buscándolo con la mirada, noté que el rojo de su brazo comenzaba a expandirse a misma vez que se agudizaba - ¡Oz! – Volvió a gritar cuando lo encontró, nos ignoró totalmente y se puso de pie para correr en su dirección, papá estaba frente a él, su fuego había comenzado a cubrirlo - ¡Oz! – Volvió a llamarlo ella de forma apremiante, entonces se oyó el grito de él, el fuego cubría todo su cuerpo, ella iba hacia allá, pero de pronto cayó de sopetón, y comenzó a gritar de la misma forma en que él estaba gritando, no pude evitarlo, corrí hasta ella con desesperación ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Creí que lo averiguaría cuando estuviera junto a ella, pero no, todo lo contrario, la incógnita se hizo peor, ella se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo, toda su piel estaba roja y estaba apareciendo diversas ampollas en ella, intenté sostenerla, pero ella seguía gritando de dolor, la piel seguía quemándosele de una forma atroz a pesar de que no había fuego sobre ella, intenté que el agua la sanara, pero no pasó nada, ella seguía gritando y su piel seguía destrozándose, me desesperé, no entendía qué pasaba, hasta que de un momento a otro me fijé en Oz, en que él se estaba retorciendo de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella, pero la diferencia estaba en que sí había fuego sobre él - ¡Detente! – Grité fuerte, luego la solté y me eché a correr - ¡Páralo ahora, detente, detente! – Le grité a papá, pero él no me hizo caso, sólo respondió: "Espera un poco más" ¿Qué? ¿Estaba bromeando? No lo pensé dos veces, en cuanto llegué le lance varios litros de agua a quien se estaba incinerando, el fuego de papá se apagó en parte, porque el decidió no insistir más, aunque si lo hubiese hecho, yo también hubiese insistido como él.

-¡¿Estás de chiste?! – Le grité a papá tras darle un empujón, Oz había quedado casi irreconocible.

-Era la única forma de dejarlo inconsciente, no iba a matarlo – contestó él.

-¡No me importa él, me importa lo que le has hecho a Sadako! – Le grite volviéndolo a empujar.

-Yo no le he hecho nada a ella… - contestó contrariado.

-¡Pero ella se estaba quemando como él! – Grité casi a punto de llorar, papá se veía aún más sorprendido - ¡La has dejado como él! – Él se acercó a mí, pero yo lo alejé.

-No sé qué ha pasado, pero si es una quemadura te aseguro que la borrare sin dejar ni un solo rastro – lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, así que le creí.

Luego de eso llegó un furgón de La Asociación, se los llevaron a los dos, ambos tenían el mismo terrible aspecto, su condición era igualmente de mala, escuché que corrían peligro vital, pero papá no quiso hacer nada hasta que los aseguráramos en La Asociación, dijo que con ellos había que ser sumamente precavidos. Fui el único que no estuvo de acuerdo con eso, por tanto, fui ignorado.

Mamá llegó a La Asociación, me trajo mi libreta, pensó que quizás escribir me calmaría un poco, y vaya que sí lo hizo, me conoce muy bien. Se decidió que no serían curados hasta que las drogas les hicieran efecto, por el momento, los mantienen en lugares separados.

**CLXXXVII**

Suke. Estuve alrededor de media hora hablando con Higoshi por teléfono, tuve que disculparme por no poder ir por ella, no lo entendió muy bien porque yo tampoco supe cómo explicarlo, pero lo aceptó, sin embargo, notó algo extraño en mí, cosa que traté de ocultar todo lo posible, pero al parecer no funcionó para nada - ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó ¿Cómo podía mentirle después de todo lo que había hecho por mí? Le dije que estaba un poco impactado, pero que ya se me pasaría, porque estaba seguro de que cuando volviera a su lado ella se encargaría de hacer que eso desapareciera, me tranquilizaba creer fielmente en eso.

Me quedé cerca de Sadako, exactamente en su misma habitación, me asustaba que algo saliera mal y pudiese morirse antes de que papá la curara, Yune me acompañaba, además de otro dos individuos que estaban parados afuera (Había un enorme cristal en la pared que dejaba ver todo el interior y el exterior), ellos estaban ahí para vigilarla, Oz también tenía vigilantes, a ambos los habían amarrado a sus camas, estaban siendo serios con el tema de la seguridad.

Al rato llegó papá, sacaron los muchos cerrojos de la puerta y lo dejaron entrar, una mujer venía con él, ella se aseguró de que había pasado el tiempo necesarios para que las drogas la hubiesen dejado inofensiva y autorizó a mi padre a que la curara. Me puse nervioso, pensé ¿Y qué tal si no funciona? ¿Se quedaría así para siempre? ¿Eso no habrá sido como haberla matado? ¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que ella estaba así? Esa y mil cosas más cruzaron por mi mente, pero no tardaron en correr lejos de mí, papá posó sus manos en ella y sus heridas comenzaron a sanarse desde el lugar que él había tocado ¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento en mí? En cuanto vi eso, sentí como si mi cuerpo perdiera cuarenta kilos de encima, ya no era tan duro respirar… sonreí, sonreí enormemente aliviado… ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento tomé su mano, sólo estaba concentrado en que el tono frío de su piel regresaba, ahí estaba el tenue rosa que recordaba, me sentí tan feliz… ¿Debería sentirme tan feliz? Pero es lo que sentí – ya estás bien – susurré besándole la mano, ni siquiera me importó que hubiesen testigos, yo sólo lo hice ¿Con que cara regresaré al lado de Higoshi?

-¿Ahora va a curarlo a él? – Le preguntó Yune cuando terminó, no escuché su respuesta, pero seguramente asintió, yo aún no despegaba mi atención de Sadako, estaba exactamente como la recordaba, sentía que si desviaba la vista aunque fuese sólo un poco, esa imagen desaparecería y volvería la anterior, eso me asustaba. Quería vigilarla mientras durmiera, quizás cuando despertara, el miedo se iría.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no lo tomé en cuenta, lo había dejado en el sofá, pero la música se volvió insistente y Yune no era una mujer de paciencia, lo tomó y me lo extendió, creo que también quería sacarme de ese embrujo – Es Akatski, contéstale – tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero finalmente contesté (aunque aun así no solté su mano) - ¿Tú padre vino a curar al perro? – Fue lo primero que dijo – aquí hay una mujer indignada porque no esperó su aprobación – eso me pareció extraño, miré a papá.

-¿Fuiste a curarlo a él antes que a ella? – Me sentí un poco molesto por ello, pero se me quitó en cuanto vi la sorpresa de papá.

Él respondió con una negativa "Yo no lo he curado" dijo, eso era extraño, me apresuré a decírselo a Akatski, pero él dijo – Pues alguien lo curo, está como nuevo – se lo dije a papá y pareció intrigado, me pidió que le preguntara cuando se había curado, lo hice, Akatski me respondió que hace apenas un momentos a quienes que lo vigilaban habían visto que se curaba solo – Imposible – soltó papá, luego se apresuró hacia la puerta - ¡Quédate aquí! – Me gritó antes de salir, en cuento él salió pusieron todos los cerrojos.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, otra vez era Akatski, le puse en alta voz porque Yune también quería escuchar – Suke, estoy en la habitación de Oz – era la voz de papá, me confirmó que él, tal como Sadako, estaba totalmente curado - ¿Vez algo extraño en Sadako? – Preguntó, yo puse atención, pero no vi nada, hasta que Yune exclamo "¡Su mano!" y me fije que la mano que yo sostenía volvía a tener las huellas de una quemadura, no entendía nada - ¡Qué ha pasado! – Necesitaba que me lo aclarara – acabo de quemar la mano de Oz – me quedé en silencio ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? - ¿La quemadura sigue ahí? – Ahora escuchamos la voz de Akito – No… - contesté dándome cuenta de que había sido borrada tal como lo había hecho antes – no está… – contesté contrariado – la de Oz tampoco, la curé – dijo la voz de mi padre, luego escuché la voz de Akatski – daña un poco el cuerpo de ella, pero no nos digas dónde – entendía su punto, pero me negué a hacerlo, la palabra "dañar" era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, Yune realmente quería confirmar la sospecha, y, aunque intenté detenerla, se las arregló para hacerle un rasguño en su pierna izquierda con una de sus estacas, entonces se escuchó la voz de papá – la pierna izquierda… - tanto Yune como yo nos quedamos paralizados – ya está claro – ese fastidio en mi estómago regresó – ellos están unidos.

**CLXXXVIII**

**(alt-J – Hunger Of The Pine)**

Kozu Daisuke. Han transcurrido tres días desde aquello, patéticamente he ido los tres días, pero no he entrado al cuarto, siguen manteniéndolos dormidos, quieren que estén débiles para cuando los interroguen, sospechan que aquella unión entre ellos tiene que ver con las gemas, Yamamoto-san no para de dar teorías sobre como Usui Hayato quiere unir a las personas para así poder hacerles daño a través de otra, incluso le ha dado un terrible ejemplo al abuelo, le dijo que perfectamente podía utilizarla para atarme a mí o a mis hermanos a una persona cualquiera, podría torturarla y nosotros también seriamos torturados, podría asesinarla y nosotros también seriamos asesinados, eso le hizo ponerse como un loco.

Cada noche he ido a ver a Higoshi, sin embargo una gran parte de la tarde me la paso en este lugar, no hago nada, simplemente me pego al vidrio y la veo dormir, muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza, el vidrio es como un símbolo, el símbolo de que por más cerca que esté de ella, no puedo alcanzarla, existe un muro entre nosotros. Antes de irme, también me doy una vuelta por el cuarto de Oz, jamás lo había visto tan inofensivo, pero el malestar revuelve mi estómago cada vez que poso mis ojos en él, puedo sentir la amargura invadiendo mi cuerpo, tengo ganas de gritarle, de golpearlo hasta cansarme – es tu culpa – me sorprendí a mí mismo diciéndole, lo más patético, es que él ni siquiera puede oírme.

**CLXXXIX**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años. Cuando hoy llegué a La Asociación, me enteré de que los habían despertado en la madrugada, Yamamoto-san los interrogó a los dos, pero no consiguió nada, así que decidió someterlos a la presión de estar encerrados e incomunicados. No me atreví a asomarme a ninguna de las dos habitaciones.

**CXC**

Suke. Fui a la oficina de Yamamoto para que me dijese él mismo si habían conseguido algo, pero nada, le dije que no debía excederse con el método y él me respondió que era demasiado blando, que no debía dejarme llevar por mis emociones, claramente el abuelo o Yune habían dicho algunas cosas de más. Lo ignoré, iba a irme, pero mis pies me llevaron hacia el lugar en donde él estaba confinado, no me asomé por la ventana, pero me quede de pie muy cerca, los vigilantes me miraron atentos, estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. Escuché un ruido sordo en el cristal, le pregunté a uno de los que vigilaba que qué estaba haciendo, y él dijo: Destruyendo lo que ya ha destruido cinco veces. El vidrio era grueso, pero aun así pude oír algo de sus gritos - ¡¿Dónde está Sadako?! – Gritó y volvió a oírse un ruido sordo - ¡Los matare, si la tocaron les juro que los mataré! – El malestar en el estómago regresó - ¡Los haré desaparecer! ¡Tráiganme a Sadako! ¡Sadako! – No aguanté más, tuve que salir de ahí.

Intenté marcharme de la forma más veloz que pude, pero eso causó que chocara con alguien, me disculpé de inmediato y ella dijo que no pasaba nada, levantó su mano en señal de despedida y, lo vi, iba a irse, pero yo la agarré de la muñeca de una forma un tanto brusca - ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – Pregunté con impaciencia y firmeza a la vez, ella se puso nerviosa, sus mejillas enrojecieron - ¡Contesta! – Necesitaba saberlo – Lo siento – se disculpó – sé que estuvo mal, pero era tan bonita que no pude evitarlo – comenzó a llorar, entendí que quizás me había excedido así que la solté – de verdad lo siento – volvió a disculparse quitándose la pulsera - ¿Eso… estaba en…? – No estaba seguro de si creerlo o no – en las cosas de la mujer que confinaron – contestó, luego sacó una pequeña bolsita de tela transparente que pendía de un colgante, me las entregó junto a la pulsera de plata – me pidieron que las guardara, pero terminé sacando esto, de verdad lo siento – dio una rápida reverencia y se fue corriendo. Yo me quedé pasmado viendo el objeto en mis manos, era la pulsera que le regalé…

**CXCI**

No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en aquella pulsera. Ella aún la conservaba, ya no la traía puesta, pero la llevaba cerca ¿Cómo debo tomar eso? ¿Qué significado tiene? No podía dejar de hacerme esa clase de preguntas. Metí la pulsera en la bolsita y la metí en mi bolso, tenía pensado aclarar mis dudas después de clases, pero Higoshi la encontró en mi bolso, casi se me salió el corazón - ¿Es un regalo para mí? – Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa ilusionada en su rostro, me puse nervioso y torpe, no lo pensé, se la quite en un segundo, no quería que la tocara, y ella me quedó mirado sorprendida, no, más bien triste, y me sentí fatal por hacerla sentir de esa manera – esto… esto no es mío – intenté excusarme - ¿Y de quién es? – Preguntó con seriedad, sentí que podía leer mi mente – es… de Mao – mentí, pero estoy seguro de que lo supo – ya veo – contestó mirándome de tal manera que me hizo sentir culpable por siquiera respirar.

No pude ir allá ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer? Yo tengo a Higoshi, no necesito a nadie más que a Higoshi, le hice una promesa y no voy a romperla, ella no se merecía esa mentira, ella no se merece algo tan despreciable como una mentira, lo sé bien, pero de cualquier forma salió de mi boca sin que pudiese detenerlo… ¿Qué demonios está pasando por mi cabeza? ¿Qué iba a conseguir yendo a ese lugar? Nada, absolutamente nada. Esta noche dormiré sin pensar en nada.

**CXCII**

**(Andrew Belle – In My Veins)**

Soy un fracaso, no pude dormir, evité a Higoshi y fui a La Asociación, me quedé bastante tiempo en la entrada, pensaba en que debía regresar mis pasos, pero no pude hacerlo, sólo terminé caminando hacia el ascensor y dirigiéndome hacia el lugar de confinamiento de ella. Me quedé como diez minutos parado cerca del cristal, los vigilantes ya me estaba mirando raro, muchas veces me dije "Asómate y ya", pero mi cuerpo no se movía, tenía miedo de verla, tenía miedo de que ella me viera, no sabía cómo explicar muy bien esa sensación de pánico. Sin embargo, finalmente respiré hondo y di los pasos que tenía que dar, me paré en medio del cristal, ella estaba tirada en un sofá abrazándose de sus rodillas, se veía triste, sumamente triste, y volví a preguntarme otra vez qué hacía yo ahí ¿Acaso tenía alguna clase de esperanza? ¿Era eso? ¿Acaso no podía rendirme? Me acerqué un poco más al cristal y apoyé una palma en él, entonces ella me miró, tuve la esperanza de que su hermosa sonrisa adornara su rostro para mí, pero no lo hizo, ella pareció incluso más perturbada, tanto así que se acomodó sentándose correctamente en el sofá y desvió la vista de mí… y volví a sentirme sumamente idiota… quien tiene el poder de sus sonrisas en este momento no soy yo… mi mano cayó de forma pesada, sentí una melancolía profunda, pero estúpidamente me parecía más angustiante verla a ella de forma melancólica, así que mi idiotez no paró ahí, saque un papel y un bolígrafo, escribí "Oz está bien, lo tienen en otra habitación" y lo pegué en el cristal para que ella lo viera, ella estaba intentando ignorarme, pero le hice tantas señas que fracasó, leyó el papel y su rostro se iluminó, eso me hizo sentir bien, me alegraba verla en buen estado, pero a misma vez volví a sentir ese punzar en el estómago. Ella corrió hacia el vidrio, se apegó a él - ¡¿Está aquí?! ¡¿En serio está aquí?! – Le escuché decir a duras penas, asentí, pude ver el enorme alivio en su rostro, pero de un momento a otro pareció recordar algo y se volteó, no volvió a mostrarme la cara a pesar de que me quede ahí otro rato… En serio ¿Qué demonios estaba esperando?... Soy patético y, a misma vez, horriblemente cruel con Higoshi.

**CXCIII**

**(Nickelback – Savin' Me)**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años de edad, último año de preparatoria. Las cosas tomaron un giro totalmente inesperado, aún no puedo creerlo por completo, pero así es como es.

Iba a ir a clases esta mañana (mejor dicho ayer en la mañana, porque ahora es de madrugada), pero papá me detuvo – Yamamoto interrogará a Sadako – me aviso, y no hizo falta que dijera nada más para que decidiera acompañarlo. Fuimos papá, el abuelo y yo, Akito decidió quedarse en casa, desde que habían tomado prisioneros a Oz y Sadako tenía miedo de que alguien volviera a atacar el templo. Yamamoto-san había llevado a Sadako a otro lugar, a un cuarto espacioso y de techo alto, probablemente el lugar ocupaba dos pisos del edificio, la tenía sentada en una silla, no hacía falta amarras, con aquella drogas especiales en su sangre se había vuelto completamente inofensiva, sus podes se encontraban apagados. Antes de entrar en ese lugar pregunté por Yune, y me dijeron que se encontraba vigilando a Oz, ya que reforzaban su seguridad cuando abrían la puerta para suministrarle más drogas (A Sadako se las había re-suministrado antes porque ya tenían planeado interrogarla). Yamamoto no nos quería ahí, pero de todas formas nos lo permitió, pero nos ordenó no interferir, cuando lo dijo me miró específicamente a mí. Cuando entramos, Sadako posó sus ojos en mí, pero nuevamente volvió a desviarlos, creo que por lejos, eso era lo más doloroso de todo. El interrogatorio comenzó, Yamamoto lanzaba sus preguntas, pero ella se mantenía en silencio, así que papá y el abuelo también comenzaron a interrogarla, pero sólo parecía ponerse más incómoda, así que Yamamoto comenzó a perder la paciencia, empezó a gritar - ¡¿Cómo usaron la gema para unirte a ese sujeto?! ¡¿Contra quién tiene planeado usar ese poder?! – Ella nuevamente mantuvo sus labios sellados, así que Yamamoto la agarró del brazo de forma repentina, fue brusco y eso me tensó - ¡Respóndeme! – luego un rayo salió de su mano libre, eso me tensó más, papá tuvo que poner su brazo al frente de mí – si no respondes voy a hacer que te duela – entonces Sadako se alteró, intentó que él la soltara exclamando que no lo hiciera, pero Yamamoto le dio una pequeña descarga en el ante brazo, ella empezó a llorar, parecía desesperada - ¡Por favor, no, no! – Suplicó, y papá tuvo que agarrarme para que no atacara al padre de mi mejor amiga - ¡Si te duele entonces responde! – Le gritó Yamamoto - ¡NO, no lo lastimes, por favor, no le hagas daño! – Grito ella, Yamamoto la ignoró, iba a volver a darle una descarga, pero entonces Sadako se puso agresiva, lo mordió y se zafó de él con brusquedad - ¡Te dije que no lo lastimes! – Gritó con fuerza.

-Ya veo, te preocupa más el dolor que él pueda sentir a través de ti que el dolor que tú misma sientes – soltó mi abuelo, y por el rostro de ella, estaba claro que eso era lo que la tenía alterada – dinos lo que sabes y no lo lastimaremos a través de ti – no me agradó esa amenaza, mis músculos estaban totalmente tensos, papá no aflojaba el agarre.

-¡Para qué quieren saber algo que no tiene nada ver con ustedes! – Gritó.

-¡Dinos que es…! – El grito de Yamamoto fue interrumpido, la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

-¡Yamamoto-san! – Gritó uno mujer - ¡El confiscado se ha escapado! – Aquello no hizo más que volver más tensa la situación.

-¡Atrápenlo y enciérrenlo en una caja! – Gritó Yamamoto, entonces Sadako se desesperó todavía más, gritó un "No" y tuvo intenciones de correr a la puerta, pero Yamamoto la atajó - ¡Si te niegas a cooperar seguiré dañándolo a través de ti! – Sadako intentó soltarse - ¡¿No entiendes que estás completamente en desventaja?! – Escuché ruidos y quejidos acercándose por la puerta - ¡No tiene nada que ver con las gemas! – Gritó Sadako - ¡Mentirosa! ¡¿De qué otra forma estarían unidos?! – Le gritó Yamamoto, y un grito se escuchó desde el pasillo, era Oz - ¡Sadakoo! – La estaba buscando - ¡Suéltame, no tiene nada que ver con usted! – Gritó ella y afuera volvió a oírse a Oz buscando a Sadako - ¡Claro que lo tiene, estás mintiendo! – Le gritó Yamamoto moviéndola otro poco hasta agarrarla por los hombros - ¡Si no es por las gemas, entonces por qué están unidos! – Gritó dándole otra pequeña descarga - ¡Basta! – Gritó ella, yo comencé a forcejear con papá para que me soltara, mientras que el gritó de Oz se escuchó mucho más cerca - ¡¿Por qué están unidos?! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Por qué! – La descarga se hizo más fuerte - ¡Lo está lastimando! – Gritó ella, definitivamente no estaba pensando en su propio dolor - ¡SADAKO! – Se oyó el rugido de Oz, creo que el dolor que le estaban infringiendo a través de ella sólo le hacía alterarse más, era u signo de que alguien la estaba lastimando - ¡Si no me lo dices te electrocutaré hasta dejarlo inconsciente! – Gritó Yamamoto, entonces Oz entró en la habitación, vi su cara, lo que encontró ahí no le había agradado en lo absoluto - ¡Suéltala! – Gritó echándose a correr hacia Yamamoto, entonces el lanzó su última provocación hacia Sadako - ¡Ya no me importa, lo atacaré a él directamente, mala suerte si tu mueres con él! – Luego le lanzó un rayo, Oz lo esquivó, pero de todas formas le daño el hombro, lo supe porque vi la expresión de dolor de Sadako y también vi la marca que dejó en su hombro. Creo que ella entró en pánico, Yamamoto iba a volver a atacar a Oz, se veía más decidido que nunca, y Oz, a pesar del peligro y su clara desventaja, no iba a detenerse, Sadako lo supo, el dolor en su hombro le hizo estar segura de que Yamamoto iba a matarlo, entonces, antes de que lanzara su ataque, en un acto de desesperación, lo dijo, dijo la verdad – ¡SOMOS HERMANOS! – Gritó de tal forma que paralizó a todos los que estábamos en ese lugar.

-Por eso estamos unidos – siguió jalando del brazo de Yamamoto para que le creyera – estamos unidos por sangre y nacimiento – comenzó a llorar – es mi hermano, así que por favor, por favor, se lo ruego, no lo mate – la habitación se hizo silencio absoluto, hasta que él habló.

-Mentira – Lo miré, Oz se había quedado quieto en su lugar, estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, parecía ido – estás mintiendo… - de inmediato entendí, que la principal razón de que Sadako no quisiera decirlo antes, era que él desconocía totalmente esa información.

Ella soltó a Yamamoto y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a él – no es mentira – intentó decir con calma – ahora mismo tú no lo recuerdas… pero tú y yo somos hermanos – él negó con la cabeza – es mentira – lo oí decir, Sadako negó con la cabeza y continuó, ya estaba muy cerca de él – tu nombre no es Oz – eso pareció sorprenderlo más - … eres Shuusei – estaba justo frente a él – tu nombre es Shuu… - no alcanzó a terminar.

-¡Es mentira! – Gruño dándole un empujón - ¡Estás mintiendo, estás mintiendo!

-¡No, no, es la verdad! – Insistió - ¡Tú eres…!

-¡Mi nombre es Oz! ¡SOY OZ! – Rugió fuerte, eso sólo la hizo llorar más, él la tomó de los hombros - ¡Admite que es una mentira! - La sacudió - ¡Di que es una mentira!

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, es mi culpa – ella lloraba a mares – perdóname, perdóname.

-Mentirosa, mentirosa, no me toques ¡No me toques! – Él intentó alejarse, pero ella lo agarraba suplicando - ¡Aléjate de mí, eres una mentirosa, una mentirosa!

-¡No, por favor, Shuusei…! – Seguía insistiendo, hasta que él estalló.

-¡QUE TE ALEJES! – Rugió y una masa negra de energía la alejó de forma brusca haciéndola caer, él se veía sumamente alterado, tan alterado que las drogas no pudieron contra él – ¡Tú y yo no somos hermanos! ¡Yo no tengo hermanos! – Le gritó para luego comenzar a desaparecer en su propia sombra.

-¡No, no, espera! – Sadako intentó ponerse de pie - ¡Espera, espera! – Gritó más desesperada, se tropezó con sus propios pies - ¡No, perdóname, perdóname! – Él desaparecía casi por completo, ella gateó con desesperación intentando llegar a él - ¡Espera, no, no te vayas! – se abalanzo hasta el lugar en que él desaparecía, pero había sido demasiado tarde, se topó de llenó con el concreto - ¡SHUUSEI, SHUUSEI! – Gritó llorando y escarbando el suelo con gran desesperación y angustia - ¡Shuusei, perdóname, Shuusei, por favor, por favor, SHUUSEI! – Estaba llorando a mares, completamente destruida sobre el lugar en el que él había desaparecido. Me zafé de papá y corrí hasta allá, pero me detuve a un paso de ella, lloraba de una forma ahogada y profunda, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo consolarla, ella estaba sufriendo, ella estaba completamente desarmada frente a mí, sentía como si su dolor fuese el mío, como si debiese estar llorando de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía… Me agaché lentamente, ella aún comprimía sus dedos en el espacio en que él había desaparecido, era como si llorase a un muerto – Sadako… - la llamé despacio, ella me miró, la angustia estaba en todo su rostro y creo que verme sólo lo volvió peor, se veía tan derrotada, tan hundida… no lo aguanté más, me abalance hacia ella y la abracé, la apreté fuerte contra mí, quería que dejara de llorar, quería que toda su angustia desapareciera y pudiese sonreír como siempre lo hacía, pero no lo conseguí… ella se aferró a mí, muy fuerte, pero siguió llorando, todo su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se volvía ahogada de tanto llorar, hasta que de pronto, dejo de aferrarse, de temblar y llorar, su cuerpo se volvió peso muerto, se desmayó en mis brazos.

Dijeron que no me preocupara, que había sido una crisis nerviosa y que debía descansar, que se despertaría pronto, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, lo que a mí me preocupaba era que su angustia había sido tal que terminó perdiendo la conciencia, que algo la estaba haciendo sentir tan devastada que había llegado a eso, no quería que siguiera llorando, no quería que su tristeza siguiera creciendo.

Yamamoto ordenó que la regresaran al cuarto de siempre, pero no permití que la tocaran, la tomé en brazos y yo mismo la llevé a una habitación normal en la zona de la clínica, una que incluso tenía televisión, luego me quedé ahí a pesar de que me pidieron que no lo hiciera, hubiese armado un escándalo, pero afortunadamente papá me defendió y, tal como yo, estuvo en contra de que la amarraran y volviesen a drogarla, se produjeron un par de discusiones entre papá, el abuelo y Yamamoto-san, pero no escuché lo que decían, porque lo hicieron en el pasillo. Yune llegó poco después, tenía un yeso en el antebrazo, su padre no quería dejarla entrar, pero el abuelo le dijo que parara el escándalo y, de todas formas, Yune insistió, había escuchado algunos rumores en los pasillos, pero quería que yo fuese quien le contara todo lo que había pasado, y lo hice, luego ella me contó que él (ahora se siente extraño llamarlo Oz) se había puesto como loco cuando su brazo se lastimó de la nada, tan pronto abrieron la puerta se los cargó a todos, no tenía sus habilidades, pero estaba bien entrenado, incluso así mató a un par y a ella la dejó con un hueso roto, luego siguió la historia que yo mismo presencié. Al rato también llegaron todos los de casa, pero al cuarto sólo entraron mamá y mis hermanos, después también entró papá y me aseguró que nadie molestaría a Sadako.

Nos quedamos ahí a esperar, Rui encendió el televisor, aunque por suerte le puso el volumen bajo, sino, con lo nervioso que estaba quizás lo hubiese golpeado. Las mujeres conversaban sentadas en el sofá, mientras que papá y yo nos quedamos junto a la ventana, él no decía nada, pero estoy seguro de que me vigilaba, estaba atento a todos mis movimientos, como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a hacer algo estúpido, y, en un momento, creo que iba a decirme algo, pero la voz ahogada de Sadako lo interrumpió - ¡Shuusei! – se había despertado y levantado de golpe, miró a su alrededor con la respiración agitada y de inmediato se sacó la sabana de encima, planeaba salir de la cama, pero mamá llegó junto a ella antes de que lo hiciera – cálmate, todo está bien, Sadako-chan – papá y yo también nos acercamos, ella parecía nerviosa – no, no, no, no está bien, yo, Shuusei, él se ha ido, esto es mi culpa tengo que, tengo que… - mamá le sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos – tranquilízate Sadako-chan, estamos aquí para ti, debes tranquilizarte – ella volvió a llorar, la angustia había regresado a ella – cálmate querida, nosotros vamos a ayudarte, siempre estaremos contigo – dijo la voz dulce de mamá, Sadako le dio una rápida mirada a todos y su expresión de angustia se acentuó, aun cuando estaba intentando no seguir llorando – no te preocupes querida, no estamos enojados contigo, sabemos que existe una explicación para todo lo que has hecho, queremos escucharte – ella comenzó a calmarse, mamá tenía un don para hacer sentir mejor a las personas, su dulce y atenta voz tranquilizaban a cualquiera.

-Yo… - se oyó la débil voz de Sadako, mamá la soltó lentamente – sé que no estoy en condiciones de pedirles nada, pero… - me miró a mí y a papá – haré lo que sea si sacan a Shuusei de ahí – su mirada fue suplicante – por favor, aléjenlo de ese hombre, no quiero que él… - apretó los dientes, estaba intentando no volver a llorar – no quiero que él siga lastimándolo…

-¿Por qué le has pedido perdón? – Preguntó papá, parecía serio – si de verdad es tu hermano por qué él no lo sabía – ella le desvió la mirada – ¿No se suponía que no tenías a nadie, Sadako?

-Sólo tengo a Shuusei… - respondió apretando la tela de sus ropas en sus puños.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – Preguntó de una forma un tanto acusadora, eso me molestó, porque noté como aquella pregunta la apuñaló.

-No es así, no lo tienes sólo a él, también nos tienes a nosotros – solté, ella me miró con sorpresa – estamos todos aquí para ti, estamos preocupados por tu dolor, y nos entristece tu tristeza, queremos ayudarte con ella – la miré firme – si compartes tu peso con nosotros, la carga se volverá más liviana.

-Quiero apoyar a Sadako – dijo Rui, y Mao y mamá lo repitieron.

-Ellos te han dejado entrar en sus vidas, es justo que tú los dejes entrar en la tuya – dijo Yune.

Sadako agachó la mirada y guardó absoluto silencio por un largo momento, pensé que había optado por sellar sus labios, pero entonces, comenzó a hablar…

-Desde que éramos niños… - inició – desde que éramos muy niños nuestra madre contaba siempre la misma historia, decía que cuando yo nací ella me miró y supo que yo era un hermoso ángel, que era como el sol, luminosa y cálida, decía que jamás en su vida se había sentido más dichosa que en ese momento, pero… siete minutos después, cuando Shuusei nació y ella lo miró… - la vi volver a apretar sus ropas – se sintió la mujer más desdichada del mundo, decía "En cuanto lo vi supe lo que era, un demonio, un horrible, oscuro y despreciable demonio", luego lo miraba a él, lo apuntaba con el dedo y decía… - apretó los dientes, era como si no quisiera decirlo – ella decía: Shuusei, tú eres un monstruo. A pesar de que éramos mellizos, ella me adoraba a mí y lo despreciaba a él… No fui concientice de aquello hasta que un día lo abofeteó frente a mí, y a mí me dolió tanto como si el golpe lo hubiese recibido yo… Vi su cara, ella lo odiaba tanto… y él lo sabía, sólo yo no lo sabía… - tragó saliva – Shuusei era callado, algo sombrío, pero tenerlo a mí lado siempre me tranquilizaba, él solía quedarse cerca de mí vigilando que yo estuviese bien, aunque tuviese mucho sueño, siempre esperaba a que yo fuese la que durmiese primero, tomaba mi mano para caminar a mi lado, limpiaba mi cara y quitaba las lágrimas de mis mejillas, a pesar de que el que debía llorar era él… lo amaba… lo amaba más que a nada y ella odiaba eso, odiaba verlo cerca de mí, odiaba que yo lo amara a él mucho más de lo que podría amarla alguna vez a ella a pesar de ser mi madre… ella le decía a nuestro padre: "Va a contaminarla, ese monstruo va a contaminarla" y él sólo le repetía que no llamara a su hijo de esa manera – mamá le acarició un poco el cabello – Papá si lo quería, papá nos amaba a los dos, sólo cuando estaba él nosotros podíamos correr y jugar como hermanos, porque cuando sólo estábamos nosotros tres en casa ella no dejaba que se me acercara… Ella no había vuelto a golpearlo porque nuestro padre lo descubrió, no lo tocaba y a penas lo miraba, pero eso cambió cuando teníamos seis años… Shuusei comenzó a mover las sombras… era algo que sólo yo sabía, porque él lo usaba para divertirme, a mí me encantaban las cosas que hacía y recuerdo que él sonreía al verme reír, sin embargo, un día… ella lo vio… le grito con fuerza que era una monstruo, lo abofeteó para que se alejara de mí, jaló de mi brazo sacándome de la habitación y lo encerró ahí, luego se lo contó todo a nuestro padre, le dijo que había que deshacerse de él, que era un peligro, una abominación, pero él la ignoró, saco a Shuusei de la habitación y le pidió que le mostrara lo que podía hacer, a él le gustó tanto como me gustaba a mí – Sadako sonrió tenuemente – papá lo quería como me quería a mí… pero eso sólo hacía que el despreció de ella aumentara, y comenzó a golpearlo… lo golpeaba en lugares en donde nuestro padre no pudiese darse cuenta… así que ella tampoco se dio cuenta que las marcas también me quedaban a mí… - tomó una pequeña pausa, luego continuó – un día, nuestro padre nos llevó al parque, ella también fue… esa fue la primera vez que vi a Usui Hayato – papá y yo nos tensamos – él se acercó a nuestro padres y con toda normalidad dijo: Yo pagaría mucho dinero por sus hijos – ella mostró una expresión de rencor – nuestro padre lo insultó por decir algo como aquello, le dijo que se largara y que nunca más se atreviera a acercarse a nosotros, pensé que nunca más lo volveríamos a ver, pero… el odio de ella siguió aumentando, un día no se controló y de la nada golpeó su cabeza con un cenicero… - volvió a apretar sus puños – la cabeza de Shuusei sangró, pero él no dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó… pero yo… - apretó más fuerte – yo sí lo hice… porque había dolido, había dolido mucho y no entendía cómo Shuusei no se había quejado a pesar de eso, creo que era su forma de mostrar que ella tampoco le agradaba. Ella vio que mi cabeza también sangraba, entró en pánico, le gritó que qué me había hecho y volvió a golpearlo con el cenicero, entonces notó que la marca también me había quedado a mí… y se volvió loca… lo tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó con fuerza, le gritó que era una demonio, un monstruo que le hacía daño a su hija, le dijo que lo odiaba, que era una abominación que nunca debió haber nacido, le grité que se detuviera, pero ella no lo hizo, sólo exclamó que él me estaba corrompiendo, entonces llegó nuestro padre y le obligó a soltarlo, comenzaron una pelea, una mucho peor que la otras, ella repetía "No puedes dejar que ese monstruo toque a tu hija, la va a matar, la está matando, lo sé, es un demonio, un demonio asqueroso", entonces él la golpeó para que se callara "¡Es tu hijo, es tu hijo!" Exclamó, y ella respondió "¡Esa cosa no es mi hijo!" – sus manos comenzaron a temblar – yo siempre le decía a Shuusei que estuviese tranquilo, que ella un día lo vería como yo lo veía y lo amaría, entonces él respondía que no le importaba si ella no lo amaba, porque me tenía a mí y para él eso era suficiente – su voz comenzó a temblar – nuestro padre dijo que todo estaba bien, que ella no volvería a tratar mal a Shuusei, porque si lo hacia los tres nos iríamos de casa… yo realmente pensé que ella había cambiado, porque ya no parecía molesta con él, ya no lo insultaba, incluso me dejaba estar cerca suyo… pensé que desde ese punto en adelante Shuusei y yo podríamos ser felices, pensé que él podría sonreír más, pensé que todo estaría bien… pero… una semana después, cuando papá no estaba, ella guardó la ropa de Shuusei en una maleta… - la mandíbula le tembló – ese día ese hombre apareció en la puerta de nuestra casa con un maletín… ella lo recibió contenta y sonrió aún más cuando él le pasó lo que traía… - apretó más los puños y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas – "¿Está todo bien?" Le preguntó cuándo ella revisaba el maletín, y su respuesta fue "Lléveselo", entonces él se acercó a Shuusei y lo tomó del brazo, no entendía qué pasaba, ella dijo "Ahí está su maleta" y él dijo "No la necesita", lo jaló del brazo y dijo "Vámonos", entonces comenzó a jalar de él hacia la salida y tanto Shuusei como yo comprendimos que se lo estaban llevando para siempre – luego estalló en llanto - ¡Ella lo vendió! ¡Ella vendió a Shuusei! – Quedamos completamente impactados, creo que a todos se les cortó el aire cuando lo dijo ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho algo así? – Lo agarré de la mano, me aferré a Shuusei y él de mí, pero ese hombre tiró más fuerte, lo tomó con un solo brazo y salió por la puerta, quise seguirlo, pero ella me atrapó, me dijo que era lo correcto, que me olvidara de él, ella seguía hablándome mientras escuchaba los gritos de Shuusei desde la calle – lloró más hondo, Rui también se puso a llorar – la mordí para que me soltara y corrí, corrí para alcanzarlos, pero ese sujeto lo había metido a un automóvil, Shuusei estaba golpeando la ventana mientras gritaba que volvería por mí, quería que me llevara con él, no me importaba nunca regresar si eso me dejaba seguir al lado de Shuusei… pero el automóvil partió, seguí corriendo tras ellos y viendo el rostro de Shuusei en la ventana de atrás, pero la imagen se hacía cada vez más pequeña y la distancia más amplia, no fui capaz de alcanzarlos… él se lo llevó, Usui se lo llevó… – mamá tomó su mano con fuerza, se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar con ella - … mi padre lloró cuando se enteró de lo que ella había hecho… le suplico que lo revirtiera, que lo trajera de vuelta, pero se negó… entonces, él se fue de casa… regresó dos semanas después… lo vi llegar por la ventana, porque siempre estaba junto a la ventana esperando ver a Shuusei regresar… discutió otra vez con esa mujer, pero no hubo caso, así que esa noche… mientras ella dormía, él hizo mi maleta y salimos de casa, me llevó hasta la casa de los Asai… cuando se despidió de mí dijo que me amaba y que lo lamentaba, que ahora tendría unos mejores padres que cuidaran de mí… - no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando - … él beso mi frente y se fue… jamás regresó por mí… - Sadako había dejado de llorar, pero sus mejillas aún tenían el rastro de sus lágrimas, miraba hacia a un punto vació en la nada.

-… No tienes que pedir perdón – dije luego de unos segundos de silencio – no fue tu culpa, nada de eso fue tu culpa… - ella me miró, se veía realmente destruida y eso me destruía a mí.

-Ese hombre… él lo torturó… - soltó con voz muerta - … él le dijo que no era más que oscuridad, lo encadenó y lo encerró por años en un sitio pequeño y oscuro… lo convenció de que no era nadie, de que no tenía nada… le quito su vida… le quito el derecho de sentir, el derecho de reír, el derecho de llorar… - su mandíbula volvió a temblar – le hizo olvidar quién era… ese hombre le obligó a olvidarse de mí… - una lagrima volvió a caer – en cambio yo… lo tuve todo… nadie me obligo a olvidar mi pasado, nadie me torturó para que olvidara a Shuusei – más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, eso me estaba matando, pero lo peor era que no era más de lo que la mataba a ella – yo simplemente me olvide de él porque era demasiado doloroso mantener su recuerdo… me olvidé de él por egoísmo… yo olvidé a Shuusei, yo lo abandoné, me olvidé de él para tener una vida feliz mientras él estaba sufriendo… es mi culpa, es mi culpa ¡Abandoné a Shuusei cuando me olvidé de él! ¡Fui yo quien lo dejo a merced de ese hombre!

Quise decirle algo, pero no sabía qué ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Acaso algo de lo que yo diga realmente podría consolarla? No lo creo, y eso me hacía sentir más atado e inútil. Lo que ella había vivido estaba lejos de mi comprensión, para mí, cosas como aquellas eran imposibles que sucedieran en mi mundo, mucho menos lo imaginaría en el mundo de otros. Yo seguía pensando que nada de eso era su culpa, pero… ¿Ella podía creerlo? ¿Acaso podía convencerla de algo así cuando había recuperado todos esos recuerdos perdidos? No sólo había descubierto una cruel realidad con un aún más cruel pasado, sino que había descubierto que todo en lo que ella creía y confiaba no era más que una máscara, un remplazo de la cruda realidad ¿Acaso podía decir algo que realmente pudiese hacerla sentir mejor?

De pronto Sadako miró la televisión y su rostro se paralizó - ¿Shuu… sei? – Musitó, y todos miramos hacia la pantalla, habían cambiado la programación habitual por un extra del noticiero, decían que había surgido un desastre en la torre de Tokyo y en algunas calles principales, no habían imágenes claras sobre el responsable, pero una histérica mujer salió diciendo que de la nada todo se puso oscuro y frío, que pensó que moriría, entonces Sadako repitió el nombre de su hermano, pero esta vez con seguridad. Nuevamente intentó quitar las sabanas sobre ella para salir de la cama, pero mi madre la retuvo pidiéndole que se tranquilizara, pero Sadako no podía hacerlo - ¡Él no ha regresado con Usui, pensé que lo había hecho, pero no lo hizo! – Exclamó intentando que mi mamá soltara su muñeca - ¡Tengo que ir por él, por favor, tengo que ir antes de que él lo encuentre! – Mamá seguía intentando calmarla, pero no servía - ¡No está entendiendo, Usui debe estar enterado de esto, ira a buscarlo y se lo llevará, se lo llevará! – Empezó a temblar - ¡No puedo dejar que se lo lleve, porque si lo hace Shuusei le dirá todo y entonces, entonces…! – Parecía como si ella no pudiese decir lo seguía - ¿Entonces qué pasará? – Preguntó Mao, haciendo que la expresión de Sadako se volviera más angustiada – jamás volveré a verlo, dijo que si intentaba quitárselo… que si yo lo intentaba lo encerraría para siempre y jamás volvería a verlo – estaba desesperada – por eso tengo que…

-Iremos por él - solté con seguridad – saldremos y lo encontraremos antes que ese hombre – ella me miró sorprendida – no permitiré que se lo lleven.

-Desde luego que no – apoyó papá.

No se habló más, papá y Mako fueron el primer equipo de búsqueda (Mako estaba por ahí, siempre aparece cuando se le necesita), Akito y Akatski el segundo, mientras que el tercero fuimos Yune y yo, salimos últimos porque Sadako insistió en que quería ir, ya que de todos, quien más tenía posibilidades de calmarlo de buena forma era ella, así que eso nos convirtió a nosotros en el equipo pasivo, los otros dos claramente iba a intentar derribarlo para traerlo de regreso. Sólo fuimos nosotros, Yamamoto no quiso enviar a nadie de La Asociación por miedo a perder a otro de sus miembros por culpa de él, además, que a pesar de que había oído un poco de la historia, no se mostró tan compasivo, aunque ya con el hecho de no querer ir a buscarlo en plan de ataque era suficiente.

Comenzamos a recorrer los sitios aledaños a las zonas que atacó, teníamos la esperanza de que aún siguiera por ahí, pero no lo encontramos, Yune llamó a Mao preguntando si había sido trasmitida alguna otra noticia de ataque, pero nada, de un momento para otro él dejó de hacer movimientos, y Sadako pensó lo peor, pensó que quizás Usui ya lo había encontrado, pero le dije que no podíamos rendirnos tan pronto, así que seguimos buscando a ciegas por la ciudad y comenzamos a alejarnos poco a poco del centro a medida que la tarde comenzaba a acabarse, corríamos sin rumbo, yo iba a la cabeza, sentía que era algo inútil, pero no podía detenerme, si lo hacía era como decirle a Sadako que se rindiera, que abandonara todas las esperanzas. Definitivamente no podía detenerme - ¡Suke! – Me llamó Yune, me voltee y me di cuenta de que ellas se habían detenido, así que hice lo mismo. Sadako estaba parada mirando hacía una calle cualquiera, tenía un rostro algo preocupado - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté acercándome – yo… creo que he estado aquí – soltó, pero en cuanto lo hizo se echó a correr por ahí, Yune y yo la seguimos de inmediato, era ligeramente empinada, cuando llegamos al final nos dimos cuenta de que no tenía salida, así que nos detuvimos, ahí sólo habían casa, pero había una casa en particular, era justo la última de la calle, la más grande que quedaba al centro, quizás hubo una época en la que fue realmente bonita, pero ahora no era más que una vieja casa con evidentes rasgos de un incendio.

-El año pasado Io y yo vinimos a ver a una mujer que vive por aquí – comentó Yune – recuerdo que los niños dijeron que esta casa estaba embrujada, que sus habitantes habías muerto en el incendió años atrás.

Me quedé mirando a Sadako, ella estaba de pie mirando la deteriorada construcción, la noté intranquila y eso me ponía intranquilo a mí - ¿Ocurre algo? – Le pregunté, ella tardó un poco en responder, sus rodillas temblaban – está era… era mi casa… - contestó, luego sus ojos se clavaron en la reja y la puerta ligeramente abierta, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que se echara a correr hacia su interior, la seguí de inmediato.

Cuando Yune y yo llegamos a la entrada de la puerta vimos a Sadako en medio de lo que debió ser la sala principal, era una casa estilo occidental, había una gran chimenea en el centro. Por dentro la estructura se veía peor, las paredes y el suelo estaban negros, avancé un poco, pero no demasiado, no quería perturbarla, se veía nerviosa, estaba mirando a su alrededor como si de un momento a otro mil de recuerdos cruzaran su mente, luego prestó atención al sitio sobre la chimenea, dio tímidos pasos para acercase y estiró su brazo, seguramente intentaba tocar algo que había habido hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero que ya no existía, iba a preguntarle qué era, pero justo cuando iba a abrir mi boca, esa voz me interrumpió.

-Había una fotografía… - dijo sorprendiéndonos, Sadako se estremeció y volteó en un solo movimiento, pero atrás no había nadie - …era de nosotros – volvió a oírse la voz apagada, elevamos la vista, él estaba arriba, había un pilar y él estaba sentado en la viga perpendicular a esta, el techo de la casa se cerraba en forma triangular.

Lo miré, se veía decaído, cansado, sus piernas colgaban mientras que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el pilar, tenía los ojos fijos en Sadako, ni siquiera le había interesado nuestra presencia, lo cual según la circunstancia, era algo más positivo que negativo. Sadako se quedó pasmada por un momento, creo que tenía miedo de decir o hacer algo que lo hiciera huir nuevamente, pero a mí me pareció que eso no pasaría, algo me decía que él no quería seguir corriendo de ella.

-¿Puedes… recordarlo…? – Se aventuró Sadako, él dejó de apoyar su cabeza en el pilar y se enderezó – me vendió… - soltó y el rostro de ella volvió a expresar dolor – soy el producto que Usui-sama compró… - ella apretó la mandíbula, quizás debido a la impotencia de no poder negar lo que él acababa de decir, porque no era más que la absoluta verdad. Quise decir algo para apoyarla, pero hubiese sido incorrecto haberlo hecho, eso era algo que ellos debían resolver por sí mismos. Él se agarró la cabeza, parecía como si le doliera, seguramente aquellos recuerdos regresaron a él en cuanto dejó La Asociación – tú… no deberías estar aquí – soltó aún con la cabeza entre sus manos – deberías estar muerta – eso me dejó de hielo, a ella también, Yune me agarró del brazo, no pude evitar ponerme alerta, si él hacía algo contra ella no iba a dudar en devolvérselo – tan muerta como ellos – eso me hizo pensar que quería atacarnos a nosotros, ya que recordé que si la atacaba a ella, también se atacaba a sí mismo - ¿Hablas de nuestro padres…? – Preguntó Sadako, entonces comprendí que él no nos estaba prestando atención a nosotros – yo no tengo padres – respondió de inmediato – los tuviste… papá te quería mucho, era ella quien… - sacudió la cabeza, no quería hablar de esa mujer – no sé dónde estarán ellos ahora, o qué pasó en este lugar, pero… - la interrumpió – fui yo – ella lo miró contrariada – yo deje este lugar justo como está, ellos murieron en el sitio en que estás parada – confesó y Sadako retrocedió de inmediato hasta chocar con la chimenea, tenía los ojos fijos en el piso, justo en el punto que él había señalado. Entonces, él se echó para atrás y su cuerpo cayó, pero no se estrelló con el piso, desapareció en una de sus sombras y luego reapareció desde la oscuridad del pilar, ahora estábamos todos a la misma altitud, avanzó un paso y luego se detuvo – Dakko está muerta… – afirmó, había algo extraño en él ¿Acaso era angustia? - ¿Qué? Yo… ¿De qué estás hablando…? – Ella no estaba entendiendo – puede que hayan sido cerca de dos años… pero se lo prometí, así que vine a buscarla, escapé y regresé por ella - Sadako se llevó las manos a la boca, sus rodillas temblaban todavía más – pero ese hombre se quedó pasmado y esa mujer dijo que me fuera… - las sorpresas continuaron, el insensible sujeto que conocía ahora tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas – entonces dijo que ella estaba muerta, dijo que había muerto hace mucho tiempo… - ¿Por qué a cada segundo esta historia tenía que volverse más triste? Sadako también había comenzado a llorar – luego apunto a ese hombre y dijo que él la había matado… él se puso a llorar… y esa mujer siguió gritando que ella estaba muerta… - de pronto su mirada se volvió fría, las lágrimas seguían ahí, pero su expresión se tornó perturbadora – así que los asesiné – declaró – primero a él y luego a ella, me aseguré de que fuese doloroso, tenía toda la razón al decir que era un monstruo – las lágrimas de Sadako no hicieron más que aumentar – destruí este lugar, hice que el fuego en la chimenea se expandiera… quería quedarme aquí, pero Usui-sama vino por mí… él dijo: Te dije que lo mejor era olvidar. Y pensé que tenía razón…

-Pero no estoy muerta… - lloriqueó Sadako quitando las manos de su cara – era todo mentira, porque yo estoy aquí, estoy aquí… - avanzó un paso, él negó con la cabeza – soy yo, estoy aquí… algo en tu interior debe saberlo – avanzó otro paso y él volvió a negar con la cabeza – por favor, tienes que creerme… sé que no he estado en mucho tiempo, sé que te he dejado solo… - siguió avanzando, él no se movía - pero ahora estoy aquí… estoy aquí y no volveré a abandonarte – él la miró, no parecía el mismo, era como si volviese a ser el niño que le habían obligado a dejar de ser – Shuu… - estaba muy cerca de él – Shuu, Dakko no se irá – el rostro de él se arrugó y el llanto se volvió más intenso - ¿Dakko…? – Aún parecía no poder creerlo por completo, ella asintió con la mandíbula temblorosa - ¿Dakko? – Repitió un poco más esperanzado, ella acercó las manos a su rostro, lo tocó – estoy aquí – dijo, y él dejó de negarlo, se aferró a ella y ella correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera, se desarmaron, cayeron de rodillas y siguieron llorando, pero ya estaba todo bien, finalmente podían recuperar lo que una vez les arrebataron.

Por fortuna Usui Hayato no apareció, y tampoco lo hizo ninguno de sus subordinados. Papá llegó con Mako, Shuusei estuvo reacio a seguirnos, nos miraba con desconfianza a todos, menos a su hermana, pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, que ella confiaba en nosotros, así que accedió, aunque la mirada desconfiada no se la quitó nadie. Yamamoto quería que los lleváramos a La Asociación, quería mantenerlos vigilados y seguramente sacarles toda la información posible, pero papá se negó – no hay mejor vida que la de un templo – fue lo que dijo, y los trajo aquí. Shuusei no quería entrar, Sadako tuvo que jalarlo, entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie adentro dijo: Tengo que ir con Usui-sama. Eso nos dejó atónitos, Sadako se molestó y preguntó por qué y él sólo respondió "Porque tengo que hacerlo", entonces papá le preguntó "¿Tú quieres hacerlo?", y se quedó callado, como si realmente no supiera la respuesta, o mejor dicho, como si la supiera pero no pudiese creer que fuese así. Termino entrando, Mao ocultó la presencia de cada uno y mamá instalo un campo purificador alrededor del templo. Rui y Sam se fueron a dormir a la habitación del primer piso con el abuelo y ellos tomaron la habitación de Rui, mamá lo tenía todo preparado antes de que llegáramos.

Sadako ha vuelto a vivir con nosotros.

**CXCIV**

**(Seether – Truth)**

Suke. Hoy, cuando desperté en mi cama, me quedé largo rato tendido boca arriba, mirando el techo casi sin pestañear, pensé "Ah, así que fue un sueño" Las imágenes del día de ayer pasaban por mi cabeza, pero no podía confiar en ellas… así que pensé ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de ser tan patético? Me quedé ahí un rato más pensando en mi irracionalidad, luego sentí movimiento, Akatski se estaba levantando, miré el reloj, era tiempo de levantarme también, las mañanas eran una batalla a muerte por el baño, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, me sentí sumamente deprimido. Akatski notó que estaba despierto – será extraño verlo en la mesa – yo levante un poco la cabeza y le miré dejándole claro que no entendía a quién se refería, él suspiro y abrió la puerta – no ha sido un sueño, Suke – soltó antes de irse, eso me levantó de un solo golpe, me quedé unos segundos perplejo, luego quité las sabanas y me paré, cogí un pantalón de buzo y me lo puse a la rápida, luego salí de mi pieza con caminata rápida y avance un par de pasos hasta la habitación de Rui, el corazón golpeaba fuerte mi pecho, levanté la mano para golpear a la puerta, pero antes de que lo consiguiera la voz de Mao me interrumpió – no lo hagas, dales su espacio – me voltee, ella ya estaba usando su uniforme. La ansiedad me estaba comiendo vivo, pero tenía razón.

No llegaron a la hora del desayuno, mamá dijo que cuando los fue a ver Sadako estaba durmiendo y Shuusei estaba sentado en un rincón y que cuando le habló ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra ¿Supongo que por el momento eso es normal? Por lo menos mamá creyó que sí. No quería salir de casa, tenía miedo de que los hombres de Usui, o peor, Usui mismo apareciera por ellos, pero papá dijo que ya había faltado lo suficiente y que no tenía que preocuparme porque ahí se encargarían de todo, en verdad, no logró convencerme, pero de todas formas me obligaron a irme, aunque claro, no lo hice hasta que les obligue a prometer que llamarían si estaban en problemas.

En clases estuve ansioso todo el tiempo, no podía concentrarme, mi mente revivía una y otra vez los sucesos del día anterior. Higoshi me notó distinto, y a eso se sumaba mi excusa vaga por haber faltado el día anterior y no haberla llamado, pero me las arregle para dejarla tranquila, quería que estuviese tranquila. Volví a casa lo antes posible, allí me encontré con que ellos no habían salido de la habitación durante todo el día y Sadako tampoco había dejado que nadie entrara, Erika-san me dijo que los había escuchado discutir, que él seguía repitiendo "Usui-sama" y eso hacía que Sadako se enfadara. Papá dijo que él necesitaba tiempo, que no sería fácil y que por el momento lo importante era mantenerse cerca de él. Fui arriba para cambiarme, por un rato me quede de pie cerca de su habitación, pero ese lugar no era más que silencio, así que me fui a mi habitación, al rato llegaron los niños, los había ido a buscar el abuelo, rato después también llegaron Mao y Akatski, estaba siendo precavido y fue por ella a la secundaria. Bajé a saludar, no pasó mucho desde que habíamos empezado a hablar de la situación cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido arriba, todos nos quedamos callados, por un momento no se escuchó nada más, pero luego volvió a escucharse, y fue todavía más fuerte, luego otro, y las pisadas salieron de forma pesada de la habitación de Rui, "Detente", soltó Sadako, y las pisadas siguieron por las escaleras, me dirigí hasta ellas para ver lo que pasaba, pero antes de que pudiese averiguarlo por mí mismo alguien chocó conmigo, era Shuusei, y antes de que yo pudiese darme cuenta de algo papá y Akito aparecieron para garrarlo, él se volvió algo loco intentando zafarse de ellos, Sadako bajó las escaleras corriendo, él la vio -¡Que me suelten, diles que me suelten! - le gritó, ella parecía no saber qué hacer, pero creo que no quería que lo soltaran -¡Diles que me suelten o los mataré a todos! - Rugió más fuerte, el abuelo entendió que debía llevarse al resto de ahí, los sacó por atrás, en ese momento las sombras a los pies de papá y Akito comenzaron a levantarse, instintivamente acumule agua en mis brazos, Sadako le gritó - ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo! – Las sombras bajaron rápidamente - ¡Entonces que me suelten! – Rugió, se le notaba la vena en el cuello - ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para irte donde ese sujeto?! – Entonces, en un rápido movimiento, Shuusei se zafó de Akito, levantó su sombra para bloquearlo y luego golpeó a papá, así que le lancé agua a presión y salió disparado hacia la cocina, cuando cayó destruyó un par de cosas, me miró con ese intenso y particular odio que solo sus ojos tenían - ¡Basta Shuusei! – Gritó Sadako, papá y Akito se pararon en el arco de la cocina junto a mí, él tenía el paso absolutamente bloqueado, así que no encontró nada mejor que crearse uno nuevo, levantó el brazo apuntando hacia la pared y todas las sombras de la cocina se juntaron con una rapidez alarmante para luego salir como proyectil hacia fuera, hizo trizas la muralla, se puso de pie y salió de ahí con velocidad. Sadako lo siguió por la puerta y yo fui detrás de ella, Shuusei corría hacia las escaleras mientras Sadako le gritaba que se detuviera, ella se oía realmente angustiada, así que hice que desde mi pie derecho saliera un torrente de agua que llegó hasta los pies de él, cayó sobre su trasero, quedó todo mojado, intentó ponerse de pie y continuar, pero congelé el agua y cada gota sobre su cuerpo hizo que se le hiciera más difícil moverse, lo alcanzamos e interceptamos, luego papá y Akito llegaron por atrás de él, para entonces el fino hielo sobre su cuerpo se había desquebrajado.

-¡Apártate! – Ordenó.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? – Le recriminó ella – si te vas…

-¡Usui-sama me está esperando! – Gritó - ¡Tengo que volver, tengo que volver!

-¡Qué importa si te está esperando, que te espere para siempre, tú no puedes volver con él!

-¡Le pertenezco a Usui-sama! ¡Ese es mi lugar! ¡Ese es mi único lugar! ¡Ahora apártate!

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡¿Qué no piensas en lo que estás diciendo?! – Le grité.

-¡Estoy diciendo que tengo que ir donde Usui-sama! – Respondió y comenzó a correr, iba a detenerlo, pero para mí enorme sorpresa, Sadako me agarró y dejó que pasara junto a nosotros, él siguió corriendo en dirección de las escaleras.

-Si te vas, será para siempre – soltó ella, y él se paró en seco – cuando ese hombre te recupere, no me dejará verte otra vez ¿Lo sabes, no? – Él se volteó, la respiración de Shuusei se aceleró más, se notaba claramente el rápido subir y bajar de su pecho - ¿Por qué quieres regresar con él?

-Porque tengo que hacerlo – respondió, entonces ella volvió a preguntarle el por qué – porque siempre tengo que regresar con Usui-sama – respondió agarrándose la cabeza, entonces ella le preguntó si quería alejarse de ella y él negó agarrándose la cabeza con más fuerza – pero Usui-sama, Usui-sama… - tenía un rostro de pánico, apretaba sus dientes – Usui-sama – apretaba su cabeza con más fuerza mientras su respiración se agitaba todavía más.

-No le perteneces – soltó papá con un rostro bastante serio – aunque tu cuerpo te lo diga, nada de ti le pertenece a ese hombre – él en serio no se veía bien - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Le preguntó papá y eso lo descompuso todavía más, cayó de rodillas, Sadako se apresuró hasta él - ¿Quién es ella y quien es ese hombre? – Siguió preguntando papá y él se agarró la cabeza con más fuerza, su cuerpo tembló todavía más, comencé a preocuparme – responde – insistió papá, le dije que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo - ¿Qué es ella para ti?

-El sol… - respondió con voz temblorosa, entonces papá siguió - ¿Quién es él para ti? – Y el temblor en el cuerpo de Shuusei se puso peor - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Volvió a preguntar mientras Sadako intentaba calmarlo - ¿Quién eres? – Interrogó con seriedad, entonces él dejó de temblar, pero mantuvo las manos en su cabeza y la mirada fija hacia el suelo – Oz… - soltó, y Sadako empezó a llorar – mi nombre es Oz… existo y vivo por y para Usui-sama – comenzó a recitar con voz muerta – mi vida no tiene otro propósito más que el que Usui-sama quiera darle… no necesito nada, no necesito a nadie, sólo soy oscuridad creada para servir a Usui-sama… nací por él y moriré por él – Sadako lloraba en silencio, si fuese ella, creo que también lo haría ¿Cuántas veces había recitado esas palabras para ese hombre? ¿De qué manera las clavó en él de una forma tan determinante? Sólo pensarlo hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina – Si lo que dices es cierto… - siguió papá - ¿Entonces por qué existe el sol? – Eso hizo que Shuusei levantara el rostro, se veía totalmente confuso, perdido, como si hubiese una enorme batalla dentro de él, entonces, de un momento a otro sus ojos se desorbitaron y se desmayó. Tenía una fiebre terrible.

**CXCV**

Me llaman Daisuke, tengo diecisiete años. Shuusei lleva tres días con 39° de fiebre, a veces más. Sadako le ha cedido la cama de Rui, desde que lo pusimos ahí no se ha puesto en pie ni una sola vez, la mayor parte del tiempo está inconsciente, Rui y Sam dicen que tiene pesadillas, porque siempre tiene mala cara, Mao me dice en secreto que susurra constantemente "Usui-sama", y a veces también llora y dice "Dakko". Sadako no sonríe, se queda siempre a su lado, no sale de ese cuarto por más de diez minutos. Todos están preocupados, incluso Yune vino en cuanto supo lo que pasaba, llegó con un médico de La Asociación, pero dijo que Shuusei no estaba enfermo, no había nada físico que estuviese ocasionándole eso, probablemente esa era la razón de que Sadako no tuviera ninguna dolencia además de una leve jaqueca.

Papá no se sorprendió, dijo que eso era evidente, que Shuusei sólo se recuperaría cuando dejase de luchar consigo mismo, porque la mierda que Usui le dejó en la cabeza se contrapone a sus sentimiento, y eso provocó un quiebre en sí mismo, su cuerpo sólo está expresando todas las fuerzas caóticas que se enfrentan en su interior. Usui convenció a Shuusei de que no existe sino debido a él, de que si no es por él, Shuusei no es real, de cierta forma lo obligó a olvidarse de que era humano, y ahora, son los sentimientos y deseos de Shuusei quienes le recuerdan que jamás dejará de ser humano. Si él no decide pronto aceptar o rechazar esa humanidad, será devorado por el huracán.

**CXCVI**

Daisuke. Mi mejor amigo es mujer, su nombre es Yune. Ya van cuatro días y Shuusei no mejora, Yune vino hoy, se fue a mi cuarto luego de pasar a saludar a Sadako y ver como seguía su hermano, entró algo melancólica, tenía la cara de todos los que ven el estado de Shuusei, pero era un poco peor, parecida a la de Sadako – es injusto – soltó cuando estábamos tendidos en el piso – no porque seamos diferentes tienen derecho a hacernos esas cosas – sonó bastante triste, así que le dije lo que había estado pensando desde hace unos días – has dejado de verlo de mala manera desde que supiste lo que le había hecho su madre – ella guardó silencio - ¿Quieres hablar de los tuyos…? – No habíamos vuelto a hablar de ellos desde que me lo contó – mi único padre es Io, no gastare voz en personas que no merecen ser llamadas de esa manera – lo acepté, guardamos silencio por un largo tiempo, pensé que el tema había llegado a su fin, pero Yune seguía pensado en esas cosas – ojala él hubiese tenido su propio Io, ojala alguien hubiese hecho algo por él antes – murmuró - ¿Antes de qué? – Le pregunté – antes de haberse roto tanto… - recordé lo que recitó Shuusei hace unos días, su rostro frío contrastado con el asustado y confundido ¿Por qué había tenido que ser así para él? – Nunca es demasiado tarde para ser reparado – contesté, y por extraña razón, recordé a papá.

**CXCVII**

Kozu Daisuke. Van seis días y Shuusei sigue igual. Me he abstenido todo este tiempo, pero esta vez no me aguanté. Mi madre convenció a Sadako de que fuera a comer algo, ya que otra vez no había bajado a cenar, ella accedió, aunque prácticamente tuvo que obligarla a salir de la habitación. Akatski y yo lo escuchamos desde nuestra habitación, cuando sentí que las pisadas se alejaban por las escaleras, dejé el escritorio y salí del cuarto - ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Escuché la pregunta de Akatski, pero no la respondí, me dirigí hasta la que solía ser la pieza de mi hermano pequeño, la puerta estaba junta y con un leve empujón se abrió casi por completo, entonces lo vi, él seguía respirando de forma pesada, lo pensé dos segundos más, y entré. Para ser franco, era la primera vez que entraba a verlo, todo lo que he sabido ha sido por otras personas, he preferido mantenerme alejado, pero la verdad es que el tema no ha dejado de preocuparme, y quiero que deje de hacerlo, porque Higoshi no deja de preguntarme qué me pasa… además… Sadako siempre está triste.

Me acerqué a la cama, saltaba a la vista que su temperatura había vuelto a subir, pensé que sería inútil hablarle de esa manera, pero para mi sorpresa, él abrió un poco los ojos y me miró – tú… - soltó con dificultad - ¿En tu estado realmente puedes reconocer quién soy? – Ironicé un poco - …Daisuke – soltó mi nombre como si respondiera al reto – eres patético – le solté, él no me dijo nada, ya le había costado bastante nombrarme - ¿Ya has olvidado lo que me dijiste ese día? ¿Tan poco valor tenía para ti? – Sus ojos aún estaban sobre mí – dijiste que ella permanecería a tu lado fuese como fuese, el hombre que yo vi esa vez estaba determinado a hacer valer sus deseos sin importar por sobre quién pasara ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto decidir? Qué es lo que quieres, qué deseas, dónde quieres estar y dónde no quieres estar, esas no son preguntas difíciles de responder, la respuestas están ahí, sólo tienes miedo de tomarlas, y si realmente eso es así, entonces no eres merecedor de ninguno de esos deseos – su vista permaneció fija en mí, pero siguió sin decir nada, estuve tentado en soltarle algo más, pero entonces escuché esa particular voz desde la puerta.

-¿Kozu-kun? – Sadako había regresado, claramente no logró permanecer mucho tiempo alejada. Levanté la vista y nuestros ojos se encontraron, mantuve mi mirada serena mientras ella parecía dudosa, avanzó un paso, noté que tuvo intenciones de decir algo, así que decidí hablar primero – buenas noches, Asai –solté y pasé por su lado al momento de marcharme, la escuché murmurar un "buenas…" y nada más, regresé a mi habitación. Soy experto en perder el tiempo.

**CXCVIII**

**(Red – Start Again)**

Daisuke, pero me llaman Suke. Esta mañana nos despertamos con un grito, primero pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero Akatski se sentó en el futon, y el grito volvió a escucharse, sólo que esta vez había sido claro "Shuusei", salimos corriendo de la habitación - ¡Kozu-san! – Llamó Sadako en la sima de las escaleras - ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Grité, ella se sorprendió al verme, pero parecía aliviada- ¡Shuusei no está, me desperté y no está! – Su rostro se arrugó, estaba intentando no llorar - ¿Buscaste en el baño? – Ella asintió – Akatski, vayan a buscarlo, yo bajo luego – Akatski salió y bajó junto a Sadako, mientras me ponía unos pantalones de buzo escuché que Mao también salía de la pieza. Bajé corriendo, Sadako ya había acudido a mi papá, comenzamos a buscar por la casa, pero no lo vimos, papá y Akito se fueron a la salida del templo y el abuelo comenzó a llamar al Yamamoto-san, mientras mamá y Erika-san intentaban tranquilizar a Sadako diciéndoles cosas que nadie podía asegurar, como que no se había ido con Usui Hayato. Estaba a punto de llamar a Yune para que fuésemos a buscarlo a la ciudad cuando Sam apareció de la nada en medio de la sala – lo encontramos – anunció haciendo que la cara de Sadako volviese a tener color – estamos en las casas viejas – avisó y volvió a desaparecer.

Creo que no hace falta decir que nos fuimos disparados a ese lugar, Sam estaba hablando de los almacenes más antiguos, en donde estaban las reliquias del abuelo de mamá. Cuando llegamos Rui hacia un dibujo en la tierra con la rama de un árbol, mientras que Shuusei y Sam miraban sentados en cuclillas frente a él, giraron sus rostros al notar nuestra presencia, mamá y Erika-san habían perdido el aliento en esa carrera – estaba mirando los templos cuando lo encontramos – informó Rui alejando de la tierra la punta de la rama, Shuusei tenía un rostro sereno, claramente ya no tenía fiebre – buenos días – soltó con voz plana - ¿Por qué desapareciste así? – Recriminó Sadako – quería caminar – respondió - ¡Y porque no me has avisado! – Exclamó con la mandíbula temblorosa – porque dormías – contestó con simpleza, ella no se aguantó más, corrió hasta él, ya estaba llorando antes de aferrarse - ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera! – Le ordenó mientras lloraba – está bien – fue su respuesta, no correspondió el abrazó, pero apoyó la cabeza en ella. Es bueno, Shuusei se ha decidido.

En la tarde decidí salir todo el día con Higoshi, fui a buscarla de sorpresa a su casa, como siempre, parecía feliz al verme.

**CXCIX**

**(Andrew Belle – Pieces)**

Daisuke, diecisiete años. Fue una mala situación, pésima. Akatski había estado molestándome mientras leía un texto de historia, le pedí que se fuera, cuando lo hizo no cerró la puerta… Así que toda la culpa la tiene el estúpido de Akatski ¡Espero que leas esto, imbécil! Estaba metido en lo que leía cuando aquella voz me hizo olvidar cada oración que había entrado en mi cabeza – Kozu-kun – me llamó, me quité el libro de encima de la cara y la vi, ya estaba adentro de la habitación, me puse de pie con un solo movimiento (estaba echado en la cama) y en el proceso se me cayó el libro, fue ella quien lo recogió…

-¿Estás estudiando historia? – Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras pasaba las páginas con velocidad, yo contesté que lo hacía y ella extendió un poco más la sonrisa – eso está muy bien – contestó extendiéndome el libro para devolvérmelo, lo recibí, estaba dejándolo en el escritorio cuando volvió a llamarme – Kozu-kun – me voltee, traía las manos detrás de las espalda, el cabello que le caía por el hombro derecho lo había puesto detrás de su oreja, y lo dijo… lo dijo con una verdadera y genuina sonrisa en su rostro… - muchas felicidades por haber pasado a tercero – si hubiese tenido el libro en mis manos, probablemente hubiese vuelto a caerse, miré hacía otra dirección, no quería mirarla, no podía hacerlo – gracias… - solté con desanimo, pensé que en ese momento ella diría adiós y se iría por donde vino, pero no lo hizo, más bien dio otro paso – Kozu-kun – volvió a llamarme – le has dicho algo a Shuusei ¿Verdad? – Eso me hizo volver a mirarla – no sé muy bien qué pudo ser, pero quería agradecértelo – me apoyé en mi escritorio - ¿Por qué? – Pregunté, y ella me miró como si fuese muy sencillo – porque eso fue lo que le hizo recuperarse… así que te lo agradezco – no respondí, nos quedamos unos momento en silencio, no podíamos mirarnos directamente a los ojos, pensé en decirle que quería seguir estudiando, pero las palabras que salieron de mis labios fueron totalmente contrarias – debes estar feliz – solté levantando la mirada – ya no volverás a sentirte sola – una sonrisa fría salió de mis labios – ahora tienes a tu lado a una persona que sí quieres – lo admito, lo dije intentando lastimarla, ella guardo silencio unos segundos, luego respondió – no es así, hace mucho antes que yo ya había dejar de estar sola… porque tenía a todos en esta casa… porque te tenía a ti… - ese estúpido hueco en mi pecho reapareció - ¿Es así? – Solté con el mismo tono anterior - ¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada? – no quería hacerlo, quería decirle que quería estudiar, pero mi lengua no paraba, no quería hacerlo, pero lo estaba haciendo, estaba recriminando – yo… - intentó hablar, pero no la dejé – no dijiste nada – repetí con firmeza – a pesar de que esperé y esperé a que dijeses algo… a pesar de que lo hice… tú jamás dijiste nada – su rostro se volvió tan dolido como el mío – lo hubiese entendido, hubiese hecho cualquier cosas para ayudarte a ti y a Shuusei, pero no confiaste en mí, no creíste en mí, y eso fue porque seguías creyendo que estabas sola – apreté los puños, estaba enfadado – así que no vengas aquí a decirme que me tenías, porque nunca lo quisiste de esa forma, tú no dijiste nada ¡No dijiste nada! – Pensé que se iría, pensé que lo aceptaría y se alejaría de mí, pero ella avanzó otro paso, y luego otro paso más, estaba justo en frente de mí, subió sus manos y agarró la tela de mi polera, traía la cabeza gacha, pensé que debía decirle que se alejara, pero no lo hice, y ella apoyó su frente en mi hombro… me quedé estático, no podía moverme – lo siento mucho – la oí decir, y me dieron una increíbles y jodidas ganas de llorar, estuve a punto de abrazarla, un segundo más y lo hubiera hecho, pero…

-Daisuke – me llamaron desde el umbral de la puerta, me quede de piedra en cuanto mis ojos la reconocieron, por suerte Sadako se alejó de mí de inmediato – Daisuke – Higoshi repitió mi nombre, era la primera vez que lo decía, me estaba mirando fijamente, pero lo peor fue, cuando posó sus ojos en Sadako, y comenzó a carcomerme esa enorme duda de si sabía o no quién era ella – vine a verte – soltó, yo aún no podía decir nada.

-Higoshi-san – soltó Sadako para mi sorpresa – la novia de Kozu-kun – y eso me dejó aún más atónito ¿Ella lo sabía? – Me ha hablado mucho de ti – eso era una mentira ¿Acaso estaba intentando ayudarme? – Bajaré a ayudar a hacer la cena ¿Te quedarás? – Preguntó cuándo Higoshi entró en la habitación, ella asintió, entonces Sadako tuvo intenciones de irse, pero ella la detuvo - ¿Has vuelto a vivir aquí? – Preguntó acercándose al otro extremo del escritorio – sí, pero ahora he venido con mi hermano – contestó Sadako mientras Higoshi se agachaba y abría el ultimo cajón, yo sabía lo que había ahí, quise decirle que no lo hiciera, pero recordar su mirada al llegar hizo que mantuviera mis labios sellados - ¿El chico que me ha pegado una mala mirada en la entrada? – Preguntó tomando los cuadernos y papeles – lo siento, no tiene buen carácter – se disculpó por él, iba a irse pero Higoshi ya estaba de pie con todo eso en las manos – Asai-san, quisiera devolverte esto, quizás lo necesites – Sadako reconoció lo que era cuando se acercó – le pertenece a Kozu-kun – contestó, ella no estaba sonriendo, no lo hizo en ningún momento – pero él ya ha pasado de curso y si necesita ayuda de nuevo creo que podré ayudarlo sin problemas – lo confieso, no quería que lo aceptara de regreso, Sadako se quedó viendo lo que Higoshi le extendía y preguntó - ¿Kozu-kun quiere devolverlos?

-No, yo… - comencé a decir, pero Higoshi se volteó a verme, sus ojos se clavaron en mí y muchas cosas pasaron por mí cabeza, entendía lo que era correcto hacer - …sí – corregí – puedes llevártelos – así que ella tomó todo y se lo llevó. Higoshi cerró la puerta cuando se fue, nos quedamos en silencio uno momentos.

-¿Cuándo regresó? – Preguntó.

-Hace unos días… - Respondí.

-¿Él era su hermano? – Yo asentí después de un par de segundos – ya veo por qué has estado tan extraño…

-Iba a contártelo… - ella se acercó, sus ojos acusadores se clavaban en mí – sólo hablábamos…

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Ella vive aquí…

-Entonces yo también viviré aquí.

-Higoshi… - ella me interrumpió con un beso.

-Tú dijiste que me harías feliz – me recordó lo que no tenía necesidad de recordar, porque la verdad yo lo recordaba todos los días, a cada instante, a cada segundo.

-No le hablaré a menos que sea estrictamente necesario – contesté, y ella volvió a besarme.

**CC**

Daisuke... [Muchos borrones]

**CCI**

Suke. Los pequeños se llevan asombrosamente bien con Shuusei, él no juega de aquí para allá como lo hacía su hermana, pero los escucha y les presta atención, ellos se le pegan la mayor parte del día y le hablan de muchas cosas, sus lenguas no paran, además, nos dimos cuenta de que habían bastantes cosas de las que Shuusei no tenía la menor idea, por ejemplo, algo tan sencillo como una jirafa, Shuusei no sabía que ese animal existía, tampoco conocía los elefantes, los murciélagos o las morsas, y deben haber muchos más que no conoce, por eso los niños siempre le muestran fotografías y le dicen qué animal es. Tampoco conoce el sistema del dinero, ni cuanto podía comprar con cada billete, jamás en su vida había visto una paella (el abuelo cocinó), ni conoce los nombres de las estrellas de futbol, o de personajes famosos. A Shuusei sólo le han enseñado cosas de utilidad para Usui, entre ellas, ser una máquina de matar, lo que claramente no es útil para un día a día en una vida normal. Es bastante tranquilo, no habla mucho, pero creo que está haciendo el intento.

**CCII**

Suke, diecisiete. Hoy estábamos con Yune sentados en uno de los templos, hablábamos de cosas triviales, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, la molestaba con el hecho de que siempre terminaba golpeando a todas sus citas, eso siempre me había parecido muy gracioso. Cuando de repente, Shuusei apareció junto a nosotros, casi me mata del susto, eso de moverse sigilosamente en las sombras va a matar a alguien un día de estos.

-Sadako dice que debo disculparme con quienes lastimé – dijo sin haber comenzado con un saludo – supongo que eso los incluye a ustedes – no lo dijo con mucha delicadeza, pero él no sabía lo que era eso, así que estaba bien dejarlo pasar.

-¿Te disculpaste con mi madre por destruir la cocina? – Pregunté, él dijo que sí. Recién ahora están terminando con las reparaciones. Shuusei se puso de pie y se paró frente a nosotros, primero me miró a mí.

-Siento haber tenido la intención de matarte – fue directo, eso me hizo soltar una sonrisa incomoda.

-Bueno, supongo que yo también tuve esa intención, así que no importa mucho – contesté.

-No la tuviste – me corrigió y eso me sorprendió – una persona como tú jamás mataría a alguien – iba a responderle, pero entonces él le prestó atención a Yune.

-Siento haber matado a tus amigos y haberte lastimado – se disculpó.

-No puedes disculparte por matar a alguien, debes cargar con ello – contestó ella – aunque supongo que ese hombre hizo que no sintieras culpa por ello, así que… está bien si te disculpas – Shuusei iba a irse, pero volvió a hablar – y ellos no eran mis amigos, eran mis camaradas, si al que hubieses matado fuese Suke, entonces mi respuesta sería diferente.

-¿Entonces no sería perdonado? – Preguntó, ella le lanzó una mirada que respondía mejor que una palabra – Bien, Sadako dice que debo aceptar si alguien no quiere perdonar – iba a volver a irse, pero esta vez fui yo quien lo detuvo.

-¿No te está faltando algo? – Él me miró esperando que se lo explicara - ya sabes, un "Siento haber tenido al intención de matarte" como me dijiste a mí – me miró sereno, pero no dijo nada, había algo extraño en su mirada.

-¿Por qué… no lo hiciste…? – La voz de Yune se oyó débil – pudiste haberlo hecho… esa vez, pudiste matarme… ¿Por qué tú no…?

-Porque no quise – respondió sin vacilación, luego se marchó. Entendí por qué no se disculpó, no puedes pedir perdón por algo que nunca has hecho.

**CCIII**

**(Red – Hold Me Now)**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años, tercero de preparatoria. Supongo que he tratado de eludir el tema no escribiéndolo o escribiendo de otras situaciones que nada tienen que ver al respecto, pero últimamente, siento que moriré si al menos no soy capaz de escribir todo esto, se suponía que no hacerlo era la mejor forma de negarlo, pero ya estoy sintiendo que se vuelve algo inútil.

La presencia de Sadako en casa me descoloca totalmente, saber las razones por las que no quiso regresar cuando se lo pedí de cierta forma me hizo sentir una profunda alegría, pero eso no quita que también me sienta enfadado, ligeramente dolido ¿Es estúpido de mi parte? Lo que le dije aquella vez era la parte negativa que tenía atrapada dentro de mí, me sentí dejado ¿Por qué no confió en mí? Yo la hubiese ayudado, hubiese hecho lo que sea por ayudarla, pero ella no dijo nada, ella no confió… Y luego dice que en ese tiempo no estaba sola porque me tenía a mí ¿Si hubiese sido así, no debió haberme contado? Pero no lo hizo, y eso no hace más que hacerme pensar que ella realmente no consideraba que yo estaba a su lado, me hace pensar que nunca creyó en lo que le dije, y eso me hace odiarla ¡Desearía odiarla toda la vida por esto! Pero… aunque me lo repito todos los días, no puedo dejar de mirarla, no pude dejar de sentirme angustiado por su falta de sonrisas, no puedo dejar de preocuparme, ni dejar de estar atento a todos sus movimientos. Entonces me repito que lo olvide, que sí debo estar enfadado, pero vuelve a mí su frente apoyada en mi hombro, su "Los siento mucho", y comienzo a creer que toda esa negatividad de mi parte es absurda. Sólo una frase, sólo una burla frase y toda esa amargura se volvió estúpidamente irracional. Una mierda. Pero tengo que seguir con esta postura, sé que tengo razón, sé que debo sentirme ofendido, aunque a veces dudo de mis verdaderas razones… ¿Lo hago porque es lo que siento… o lo hago porque de esa forma es más fácil no correr hacia ella y traicionar a Higoshi…? Tan sólo dudarlo me hace sentir asquerosamente horrible.

Todos me recuerdo la promesa que le hice a Higoshi, a cada momento, a cada segundo, porque, de igual forma, todos los días, a cada momento, a cada segundo, estoy conteniendo mis músculos para no ir donde está ella. Es perturbador, hay un claro grito en mi cabeza, pero me niego a obedecerlo, porque no puedo obedecerlo. No porque las situaciones cambien a mi favor significa que debo olvidar todo lo que dije y lo que prometí. Debo olvidarme de todo esto, debo tragármelo, y, en serio pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien, pensé que no habrían dificultades, que sería perfectamente capaz de manejarlo, pero… entonces lo recuerdo, recuerdo su hermosa, sincera y amplia sonrisa hacia mí – muchas felicidades por haber pasado a tercero- mierda… muchas personas me lo dijeron, lo hicieron con alegría, con gozo, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando que ella lo dijera? Cuando lo dijo… yo, me sentí tan feliz… tan, pero tan feliz… la única persona que quería que lo dijera finalmente lo había hecho, y se sintió mil veces mejor de lo que pensé que se sentiría al oírlo… ¿Qué clase de poder tiene ella en mí? Que injusto, eso me hizo recordar que ella no estuvo ahí y porqué no estuvo ahí, y por ende, hizo que me diera rabia que no hubiese confiado en mí, me sentí abandonado, olvidado por ella, dolido… Me sentí asquerosamente celoso… Así que le solté todo eso, le recriminé mi dolor, cuando en verdad quizás no tenía derecho de estar recriminando nada.

Detesto que me llame Kozu-kun y detesto llamarla Asai, pero lo seguimos haciendo. Intento no hablarle, no sólo porque Higoshi me lo pidió, sino porque no sé qué clase de estupideces podría soltar si le hablo. No sé qué hacer con mis sentimientos ni con mis responsabilidades, todos los días siento que me ahogo, pero tengo que seguir sonriendo e ignorando lo que complicará mi vida. Ella no debería estar en mi cabeza, hace mucho tiempo que ella debió dejar de estar en mi cabeza, pero yo… pero yo no puedo sacarla, a pesar de que estoy empujando y empujando para intentar que se marche, ella parece estar totalmente aferrada a su lugar, y eso hace que siento un poquito más de rencor hacia ella. La odio por hacerme sentir de esta manera.

**CCIV**

**(Seether – Fine Again)**

Kozu Daisuke, diecisiete años, también me llaman Suke. Hoy iba llegando a casa, me desvié por el camino hacia la sala, quería sorprender a Sam, porque siempre me mataba de un susto con su truco de aparecer y desaparecer, pero ni él ni mi hermano estaban ahí, en vez de a ellos, vi a los mellizos sentados en el corredor de afuera, ella se paró de golpe y gritó - ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – luego entró de mal humor, eso sí era raro. Me acerqué tranquilamente, Shuusei me vio – Bienvenido – soltó con su típico tono lineal, Sadako le había enseñado a decir eso cada vez que viera llegar a alguien - ¿Se han peleado? – Pregunté quitándome el primer zapato – se ha molestado conmigo, porque le he dicho que le conseguiría una pulsera nueva – contestó cuando yo me estaba sacando el otro zapato, me senté, guarde silencio un rato – no deben gustarle mucho las pulseras… - no le mostré el rostro, no quería que viese mi cara – el problema no es si le gustan o no las pulseras – respondió, miré al cielo, no estaba muy azul – que complicado ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – Pregunté, pensé que él no respondería o diría que no lo sabía, pero él me respondió.

-Que quiere la que tú le regalaste – extrañamente, el cielo se volvió más azul - ¿Podrías regalarle otra? Así dejará de mirar su muñeca con tristeza – dejé de mirar el cielo y agaché la cabeza, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué me siento tan triste? – Ya no me importa que la use… antes lo hacía, porque se la pasaba mirándola todo el día, no me gustaba, porque cuando se ponía muy nostálgica comenzaba a hablar de ti… - oh, desearía que se callara ¿Por qué…? – Hablaba tanto de ti, que creo que te conozco tanto como te conoce ella - ¿Por qué… Por qué me tengo que sentir tan triste…? – Y eso me fastidiaba… sentía que me la quitarías con sólo un gesto de tu mano… - Está bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿Qué no era al revés? ¿Acaso no fue él quien me la quito de esa manera? – por eso te odiaba, por eso intenté que desaparecieras del mapa… cómo expresarlo de manera adecuada… - oh, no, esa asquerosa sensación en mi estómago otra vez – miedo… supongo que eso era, tenía miedo de que tú la alejaras - ¿Acaso era ciego? Idiota – así que ya no me importa si lleva tu pulsera, porque supongo que ya no te odio.

Levante la cabeza - ¿Ah, sí? - y giré mi cuello hacia él, me sentí distinto, como si no fuese yo mismo – pero yo absolutamente te odio – respondí, su semblante sereno no cambió – desde el fondo de mi estómago, desde el centro de mi ser, yo… - creo que lo pulverice con la mirada – definitivamente te odio.

El no respondió de inmediato, pensé que no tendría nada que decirme, me puse de pie en dos movimientos y me propuse entrar en la casa, pero antes de que mi pie tocara el tatami su voz llegó a mis oídos - ¿Estás celoso? – Una simple pregunta, pero me sentí más iracundo que nunca, desvié el siguiente movimiento de mi pie y me abalancé contra él, lo agarre bruscamente de las ropas y lo levanté, quizás había sido un movimiento temerario, pero no me importó, porque sabía que yo también podía ser tan peligroso como él. Lo levanté cerca de mi cara, su rostro no cambió mucho, sólo sus cejas se juntaron un poco, eso me puso más furioso, hielo salió de mis manos, comenzó a hacer frío, sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, firmes, imprudentes, estuve a punto de golpearlo en la cara, pero… me detuve al último minuto – tú no la lastimarías – soltó al notarlo, y eso me molestó aún más, lo lancé con un empujón, me sentí demasiado furioso y lo reflejé con el piso a mi alrededor, se había congelado por completo – sólo debes aceptar que hay más personas importantes para ella y se te pasará – habló desde la posición que había caído.

Sentí que si lo seguía mirando, no podría controlarme, así que lo ignoré y entré en la casa, me apresuré hacia las escaleras, mamá me vio, me saludó, pero no respondí, corrí a encerrarme en la habitación, para mi mala suerte, el intuitivo Akatski estaba ahí - ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó, definitivamente no tenía paciencia para él – sal de aquí – solté quitándome el bolso, él dijo otra cosa que no recuerdo y yo tiré con brutalidad mi bolso hacia un mueble - ¡QUE SALGAS! – Gruñí, el no dijo nada más, me dejó solo como se lo pedí.

Me senté en la cama, tuve que soltar un poco el nudo de mi corbata, me estaba ahogando, sentía como la sangre caliente circulaba por mi cuerpo, como el flujo subía por mi cuello, mantuve mis puños apretados, mantuve mi mandíbula apretada, ahogué el grito, me lo tragué y lo mastiqué, pero esa furia estaba atrapada dentro de mí y no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para alejarla - ¿Estás celoso? – La pregunta venía una y otra vez a mi cabeza ¿Qué si estoy celoso? ¿En serio lo estaba preguntando? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Me he estado muriendo de celos desde el primer día que él apareció en su vida! ¡Me están hundiendo de tal forma que ya no sé si seré capaz de controlarlo! ¡Lo detesto, lo detesto, lo detesto! ¡Lo detesto cuando sé bien que no debería detestarlo! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Todo es su culpa! Me llevé las manos a la cara, quería gritar, quería llorar ¿Qué clase de persona soy? ¿Cómo demonios le estoy echando la culpa a él? Dentro de todos quien menos culpa tiene es él, pero… pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto, no puedo dejar de culparlo cada vez que lo veo, no puedo dejar de odiarlo ¡Soy repulsivo! ¡Soy repulsivo! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡¿Qué clase de persona soy?! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!

**CCV**

Suke. Me hice el enfermo, infantil, pero útil para quedarme en cama todo el día sin que nadie me molestara. Yune vino a verme, hubiese sido algo grato y cómodo si no fuese por su poder especial de arruinarlo todo.

-¿Tienes problemas con Shuusei? – Preguntó sentándose en la silla con ruedas – ha puesto una cara extraña cuando le pregunté por ti.

-¿Ahora te pones a hablar con él y a examinar su rostro? – Solté con fastidio irónico mientras hundía mi cara en la almohada.

-Hablamos un poco – contestó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Por qué te molesta?

-No me molesta.

-Sí lo hace – insistió – sólo dilo.

-Es porque es él y ya está – ella guardó silencio por un rato, giró en la silla como solía hacerlo siempre

-Ni siquiera estas enfermo ¿Verdad? – Me quede callado – cielos, por qué tienes que ponerte tan insoportable cuando algo te molesta – me negué a contestar, porque si lo hacía, de seguro lo único que haría sería gritar – Suke, no te matará hablar de ello.

-Largo.

-¿O qué? ¿Me gritarás? – Esa idiota me conocía bien.

-¡Sólo déjame solo! – Sí, terminé gritando, pero logré calmarme – se me pasará, ahora déjame.

Ella obedeció, dejó de molestarme, pero creo que siguió rondando por la casa por otro rato más.

**CCVI**

Kozu Suke, tercero de preparatoria. Hacerme el enfermo no pasó de un día, hubiese sido ridículo prolongarlo, además quería ir a clases, ese lugar me distraía y sería bueno pasar un día entero con Higoshi. Después de clases nos fuimos a su casa, me habló de algunos planes que tenía para el futuro, sobre qué estudiar y esas cosas, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que yo no he pensado en lo más mínimo sobre eso, en cambio ella, ella ya lo tiene planeado. Yo estoy incluido en esos planes, al principio me sorprendí, pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo completamente normal ¿No? Pero fue extraño, mientras ella hablaba de las cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos, yo no dejaba de sentir ese punto sumamente lejano. Ella se veía entusiasmada, yo también debería estarlo.

**CCVII**

Me cabrean, siempre me cabrean ¿Lo hacen a propósito, no? Sí, definitivamente lo hacen, lo sé ¡Lo sé! Todos se están coludiendo contra mí. Estábamos terminando de cenar cuando la estúpida de Mao comenzó a hablar – Erika-san ¿Tiene tiempo la próxima semana? Queremos ir al centro comercial a comprar un vestido para Sadako, usted tiene muy buen gusto así que… - Erika-san se sintió sumamente alagada con eso, no tardó en decir que podía cualquier día, pero entonces vino la pregunta - ¿Cuál es la ocasión? – Entonces vi como claramente Sadako intentó detener a Mao, pero ella soltó su lengua sin más – Sadako tiene un cita, así que vamos a dejarla bien bonita – casi me atoro, pero logré controlarlo - ¿Estás confabulando contra mí? – Soltó Rui, ella sólo se rió y siguió soltando la lengua – el otro día fuimos al mercado y un chico se quedó prendado de Sadako, es muy guapo ¿No, Sadako? – Ella no quería responder, pero sus mejillas cambiaron de color. Irritante – Ella no debería salir mucho del templo – soltó el abuelo – Oh, sólo fue en una ocasión y una segunda vez no la matará, sería una tonta si se perdiera una cita con un chico así, realmente era increíble, de hecho, Akatski también lo vio ¿Verdad que era guapo? – Las miradas se posaron en Akatski – Claro – respondió vagamente como él suele hacerlo - ¡No estoy a favor de esto! – Replicó Rui – Shuusei, Shuusei, dile algo, dile que no puede ir – entonces pensé: sirve de algo y díselo, pero no tuvo resultados – si ella quiere ir, que vaya – fue su mala respuesta. Que irritante – Entonces no hay problemas porque Sadako tiene muchas, muchas, muchas ganas de ir – siguió alentando Mao - ¿Verdad, Sadako? – Insistió, creo que no respiré por unos segundos – Sí… - respondió algo bajo, pero fue un sí ¡Que irritante! Estaba llevándolo bien hasta ese momento, pero entonces papá se entrometió - ¿Qué opinas tú, Suke? – Soltó de la nada, todos se quedaron callados, yo no dejé de mirar mi tazón - ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que opinar? – Solté, creo que me irritación se hizo clara – estamos comentándolo y sólo me interesa saber tu opinión, vamos, dinos qué te parece la idea – quise golpearlo, juro por Dios que quise darle mil golpes en el suelo, lo hizo a propósito, me estaba provocando, si no fuese mi padre probablemente ya estaría sobre él ahorcándolo – alucinante, quizás podría preguntarle si tiene hermanas y unir a Shuusei en una cita doble – solté con evidente sarcasmo y una sonrisa desagradable – tengo una mejor idea – interrumpió Mao – mejor invitas a Higoshi-san y hacen una cita doble entre ustedes – sugirió con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras clavaba los ojos en mí. También desee golpearla, desee cavar una zanja y meterla ahí, estúpida mocosa, tuve que hacer serios intentos para controlarme – no gracias – respondí dejando mi palillos – el tiempo de nosotros es preciado y no se comparte – terminé por decir mientras me levantaba – buenas noches – solté antes de irme.

Estuve diez minutos gritándole a la almohada y repudiando a cada maldito ser que vive bajo este techo, incluyéndome a mí.

**CCVIII**

**(Seether – Fine Again)**

Daisuke o Suke, da igual. Otro día caótico en nuestras vidas. Mamá y papá convencieron a Akito y a Erika-san para que salieran los dos solos, sin hijos y sin ninguna compañía, todos parecieron de acuerdo con ello excepto Sam, que también quería ir. La cosa es que se fueron, no estaban en el templo cuando todo pasó, y Akatski tampoco, porque se había ido a no sé qué parte con sus amigos (subordinados). Y de hecho, yo también estaba a punto de salir, iba a encontrarme con Higoshi, fui a despedirme a la sala, cuando pasé por el pasillo noté que el abuelo hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con Yamamoto-san, en la sala estaban los mellizos y papá, mamá y Mao estaban arriba, los niños jugaban afuera, avisé que llegaría tarde, me di la media vuelta y escuché un grito de mamá - ¡La barrera! – Soltó desde el segundo piso, entonces, todos oímos esa desagradable voz - ¡OOOOOOOZZ- SAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA! – Nos paralizamos, era como la voz de un chiquillo diabólico – no será un buen día – comentó papá, miré a Sadako, estaba asustada, mientras que Shuusei parecía serio - ¡OOOZ – SAMAAA hemos venido a jugar! ¡Sal a jugar con nosotros! – Eso pareció hacerlo enfadar, se levantó de subido, Sadako intentó detenerlo, pero él se zafó de ella y salió de casa con paso seguro, lo seguí de cerca, tan pronto dio un par de pasos fuera una mole cayó del cielo cortándole el paso, Shuusei ni siquiera se inmutó, lo miró serio, algo indiferente - ¿Me estás cortando el paso? Oshiro – soltó el nombre de una forma bastante tétrica, el sujeto se vio algo asustado – Oshi-chan sólo te echa de menos Oz-sama – una chica se asomó desde detrás del hombro izquierdo de la mole, estaba encaramada en su espalda – nos tiene tan olvidados – tenía una voz aguda y una sonrisa peculiar, Shuusei mantuvo su seriedad - ¿Quieres que juegue contigo? – Shuusei levantó su mano derecha he hizo sonar sus dedos – Oshiro… Fujioka – a pesar de la clara señal de advertencia, la chica sonrió ampliamente - ¡Oz-sama recuerda mi nombre, estoy tan feliz! – Pero la sonrisa se volvió ligeramente tétrica – pero no jugaremos el juego de Oz-sama.

-¡ESTE ES! – La primera voz volvió a escucharse, venía detrás de nosotros - ¡EL JUEGO DE SHISHIO! – Soltó un mocoso de mirada algo desorbitante y contextura delgada, estaba de pie en el techo de la casa con los brazos extendidos y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, algo en él me daba escalofríos, su pinta alegre no me parecía agradable - ¡Por qué no se asoman todos, venga, venga, tengo un papel para todos!

-No salgan – soltó Shuusei a quienes aún estaban en casa.

-No se puede, no se puede – soltó el mocoso con una señal de negación de su dedo – la regla es que estén todos fuera, Oz-sama no debe ser tramposo.

-No – volvió a decir Shuusei.

Entonces el chico pareció molesto, miró al grandulón, el cual abrió su boca y sacó una larga y gruesa lengua que se extendió hasta la casa. Reaccioné rápido, lancé una afilada hoz de agua y la corte, pero aquella masa se regeneró mientras volvía a entrar en su boca. Pensé que no había tenido importancia, hasta que escuché el grito de Mao… A pesar de que la había cortado, el otro extremo cobró vida por sí sola, había rodeado a Mao y la estaba aprisionando - ¡Sujétenla! – Chilló Sadako, creó que sabía lo que iba a pasar, Mao desapareció en un segundo y reapareció al lado de la mole, la chica en su hombro había hecho eso con un chasquido de sus dedos, era como Sam. Entonces la mole abrió su boca y el pedazo cortado volvió a unirse a su lengua - ¡Suéltala! – Chillamos yo y mamá.

-No tienen porqué temer, si juegan conmigo nada le pasará – soltó con ánimo y luego – salgan de la casa - ordenó con malicia – ahí queda un viejo, la desagradable Sadako, un verdugo y una chillona – todos salieron de la casa sin emitir mayores comentarios, había que tratar el asunto con cuidado. El idiota volvió a sonreír mientras se ponía de cuclillas – sigues tan fea como siempre ¡Sa – da –ko!

-No te llevarás a Shuusei – ignoró su insulto, quizás se había acostumbrado a su mala boca.

-No conozco a ningún Shuusei – respondió con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras la base de sus palmas sostenían su mentón y sus dedos sus mejillas – Usui- sama me ha dejado jugar, pero deben haber una ciertas condiciones para que el juego comience – comentó mirando a Shuusei – Oz-sama, tengo un mensaje para ti: "Ya has tomado vacaciones, es momento de volver a donde perteneces" – su mirada se tornó un poco seria - ¿Oz-sama volverá a su lugar? Este no es un sitio adecuado para Oz-sama, todos lo sabemos, Oz-sama también lo sabe. Usui-sama lo espera con los brazos abiertos.

Los ojos de ambos se clavaron en el otro, hubo un tenso silencio, todos estábamos expectantes a su respuesta, oír sobre que Usui Hayato lo estaba llamando era algo que podía perturbar con facilidad a Shuusei. Miré a Sadako, se veía sumamente tensa.

-Creo que… - soltó de forma vaga, pero luego tomó firmeza – que este es un buen lugar para mí.

-Esa es una buena respuesta – sonrió – eso quiere decir que tengo permiso de jugar con Oz-sama.

-¿Piensas que puedes llevarme a la fuerza? – Preguntó con algo de ironía.

-No puedo llevarlo a la fuerza – lo miró fijo – porque Usui-sama quiere que regrese por propia voluntad, él está seguro de que Oz-sama lo hará – su sonrisa se tornó más molesta – porque Oz-sama no sabe vivir sin Usui-sama.

En ese instante Shuusei desapareció en su propia sombra y reapareció en el techo a través de la sombra de él, intentó golpearlo, pero el tipo era ágil, pero Shuusei también lo era, hizo un movimiento que dejó atrapado al desagradable Shishio, lo tenía en el punto perfecto, pero detrás de él apareció aquella mujer, y, antes de que Shuusei pudiese golpearla, enterró una aguja en su cuello, en esa distracción, Shishio aprovechó para darle una patada fenomenal a Shuusei, la cual lo lanzó incluso más allá de donde se encontraba la mole.

-¡Damas y caballeros! – soltó en el techo, luego desapareció, la mujer había chasqueado los dedos, el abuelo nos dijo que estuviésemos atentos - ¡Ta dah! – Chilló de pronto, apareció al lado de papá, quise ayudarlo, pero él encendió llamas en cuanto sintió su presencia, en esa distracción, la mujer apareció frente a mí, pero mamá me dio una advertencia y la aparté, quería pincharme a mí también, pero terminé lanzándola lejos - ¡Ni si quiera me duele! – Escuché la voz de ese desagradable en medio de una risotada, entonces vi que tenía quemaduras graves, pero eso no lo detuvo de acercarse a papá, le lancé un ataque, le lastimó el hombro, pero ni siquiera se inmutó, hizo una pirueta extraña, papá le dio un puñetazo en la cara que giro su cuello, pero de todas formas, él lo pinchó con una aguja – Eres peligroso – soltó riéndose, y me hubiese enfocado en su risa despreciable si no hubiese sido porque todas sus heridas se estaban curando, incluso tenía una rodilla dada vuelta, pero se recuperó sin más, como si nada hubiese pasado – es bueno haberte pinchado – papá lo miró con odio, intentó atacarlo, pero la fuerza de sus llamas había disminuido. Malditos cobardes – te he traído un regalo de parte de Usui-sama – comentó haciéndole una seña a la mujer que ya estaba en pie, ella chasqueó los dedos otra vez y junto a papá apareció el musculoso tipo de la tierra que casi mata a Akito, Aoyama, quien lanzó un puñetazo que hizo retroceder a papá en un solo movimiento, toda la tierra se levantó - ¡Está es tu posición de juego verdugo, no vayas a dejar que te aplasten tan pronto! – Soltó el niñato idiota para luego irse corriendo. Yo iba a ayudar a papá, pero él…

-¡VE A AYUDAR A SHUUSEI! – Me gritó en tono de orden - ¡No permitas que se lo lleven! – Dudé - ¡Puedo encargarme de esto aún con un pinchazo, apresúrate!

Obedecí, comencé a correr, los demás ya no estaban ahí, la mole y Mao habían desaparecido, supongo que fue obra de esa mujer, los demás corrieron hacia el fondo del templo, supongo que Shuusei quiso ganar tiempo o algo así, cuando llegue Sadako estaba de pie sin saber qué hacer y Shuusei le estaba dando una golpiza a Shishio, eso era bueno, pero él tipo seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y eso era ligeramente perturbador. Retrocedió con un mortal y luego brincó hacia otro techo de un viejo almacén, era bajo, supongo que por eso le gustaba estar en altura. La mujer apareció junto a él.

-¡Buen calentamiento! – Exclamó alegremente mientras sus fracturas se recomponían – pero es momento de comenzar con el juego principal, pero no se preocupe, no es un juego que no le hayan enseñado antes, es hora de jugar a… - se hizo esperar, luego lo anunció con bombos y platillos extendiendo sus brazos - ¡El ultimo luchador! – No tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba, pero al parecer Shuusei sí, porque se puso tenso – Fujioka, tu papel - ella chasqueó los dedos otra vez y un conteiner apareció, Shishio pegó un brinco sobre él y jaló una palanca que comenzó a abrir la compuerta – la regla es simple, el ultimo que queda en pie es el que sobrevive, sin embargo, a pesar de que el juego de Usui-sama era un todos contra todos, a mí me parece un poco aburrido, así que… - fue visible lo del conteiner, era un gran grupo de sujetos de malas pintas y con toda clase de armas puntudas y machetes – mi norma es – apuntó hacía Shuusei - ¡Quien acabe con él, vivirá!

Bastó que lo dijera para que todos se fuesen contra Shuusei, no planeaba quedarme ahí, eso era totalmente absurdo e injusto, comencé a correr, Sadako también lo hizo, pero ese tipo le arrojó algo a Sadako, ella no iba a esquivarlo, así que la empuje a tiempo, por suerte no nos tocó a ninguno d elos dos, ya que era un filoso cuchillo.

-¡Ey, ustedes dos, la fea y aquaman! – Nos estaba apuntando – su posición de juego es neutra, no pueden hacer nada, son sólo contempladores.

-¡¿Y qué te hace creer que me quedaré sin hacer nada?! – Lo reté.

-Simple, en mi juego también hay jugadores de sacrificio – soltó y la mujer en el techo volvió a chasquear los dedos. Mis pupilas se abrieron a tope, en el techo reapareció Mao y la mole, pero no sólo eso, también aparecieron otros dos sujetos, el primero tenía a mi Rui y el segundo a Sam, me sentí un idiota por haberlos olvidado – tu mueves un musculo para intentar ayudarlo y sus gargantas lloraran sangre – me hizo estremecer, había un cuchillo amenazando cada uno de sus delgados cuellos – puedes intentar algo, pero nunca serás tan rápido como ellos, son piezas de sacrificio, así que no importará si sus cabezas ruedan.

-¡BASTARDO!- Rugí con la yugular sobresaliente, el me movió un dedo en negación.

-No, no, no – soltó casi cantando – intentas algo y las cabeza ruedan, ya te lo dije, y lo mismo va para la fea – soltó con burla – ustedes deciden, sacrificar peones o dejar que el rey combata solo, si fuera un juego de ajedrez, creo que ya estaría clara la respuesta – esa sonrisa suya me cabreaba hasta morir, me sentía sumamente impotente – sí, los alfiles bloqueados son tan inútiles – comentó en un suspiro – sobre todo cuando las torres y caballos están de igual forma – luego me lanzó una mirada despreciable – a no ser que ellos ya hayan sido devorados.

-¡Hijo de tu puta…! – Estuve a punto de abalanzarme contra él, pero Sadako me detuvo con firmeza.

-El rey puede luchar sin la ayuda de nadie – le respondió en ataque a esa alimaña, se vio claramente molesto por ese comentario – es por eso que Usui sólo te tiene como su caballo.

-Entonces sólo tengo que ser su caballo predilecto – respondió con una sonrisa amenazante en sus labios – y eso lo lograré devolviendo a su juguete favorito a su estado natural – su mirada dejaban en claro sus terribles intenciones – tú aún no conoces el lado más miserable de ese hereje ¿No te gustaría verlo? – Levantó la mano y la mujer volvió a tronar los dedos, del contenedor salieron más hombres con aspecto incluso peores que los anteriores – si alguno de ustedes quieres vivir, entonces asegúrense de acabar con la vida de ese mocoso – ya no estaba usando honoríficos para referirse a Shuusei, ya no estaba molestándose en seguir actuando - ¡Qué estás esperando! Sólo los estás golpeando, si no los matas nunca se detendrán – miré a Shuusei, estaba peleando, esquivando y golpeando sin causar grandes lesiones – hoy en día existen drogas muy buenas, te lo aseguro, ellos no se detendrán a no ser que los mates – sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa cerrada – y dado a que tú también estás drogado, no queda más que ensuciarse directamente las manos.

-¡No los mates! – Grité fuerte - ¡Quiere desorientarte, sólo golpearlos hasta que se cansen! – Shuusei empezaba a verse cada vez más acorralado, pero por lo menos no estaba mostrando señas de rendirse, sobre todo cuando oyó el grito de aliento de su hermana, eso pareció darle un plus, unos cuantos tipos cayeron nockeados.

-Sa-da-ko – volvimos a oír la desagradable voz de Shishio, ahora estaba cómodamente sentado sobre el conteiner – creo que me falla algo la memoria ¿El aniversario de la muerte de tus padres fue la semana pasada o la que viene? – Ese tipo era jodidamente cruel, miré a Sadako, ella no miró ni respondió - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya no lo recuerdas? Ah, debe ser porque ellos ni siquiera eran tus verdaderos padres, pero si mal no recuerdo tu padre real te abandonó, se deshicieron de ti ¡Pero qué mala eres! Ellos te dieron alojo y tu ni siquiera puedes recordar la fecha de su muerte – le grite un insulto, pero él siguió – entonces supongo que como no te importa, tampoco te importara si te detallo la forma en que murieron – espera ¿Qué? – La cara aterrada de esa mujer y la patética valentía de ese hombre – esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser que él… - fueron unas muertes patéticas, un trabajo realmente fácil - ¡Era un grandísimo hijo de puta! – es comprensible que no quieras recordarlo, supongo que la amenaza de borrarme la sonrisa de la cara si volvía a mencionarlos ya no corre ¿No? – sonrió de forma más amplia para provocarla – que lastima, y ellos que dijeron tu nombre antes de morir, eres una maaala agradecida Sa-da-kooo.

-¡No me moveré! – Chilló ella con fuerza - ¡Eso es lo que quieres…! – apretaba los puños y temblaba, levantó la mirada con firmeza hacia él - ¡Pero no voy a complacer a alguien como tú! – Se estaba aguantando, en serio se estaba aguantando, y no tengo idea de cómo era capaz de conseguirlo, ese tipo había matado a sus padres y ahora se burlaba, yo jamás hubiese podido controlarme ante algo así. Agradezco que ella sí pudiera hacerlo.

-Tan aburrida como siempre… Ooosha – soltó ese nombre de forma fría, aún tenía los ojos clavados en Sadako, pero no podía comprender por qué, así que busqué la explicación en ella, pero volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su hermano, como si ignorar el sonido de la molesta voz de ese sujeto fuese el mejor escudo frente a él - ¡Muy bien! – Volvió a alzar la voz – los juegos monótonos no son divertidos – sacó una especie de control remoto de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, apretó un botón y de inmediato sentí estallidos y gritos, Sadako también gritó, giré mi rostro para ver que había sido, varios de los sujetos que atacaban a Shuusei se alejaron de él, tenían cara de terror, parecían asustados, se miraban los unos a los otros y temblaban un poco, entonces, me di cuenta de que la ropa de Shuusei estaba teñida de rojo y en su rostro habían leves pintas del mismo color – por cada cinco segundos que siga vivo mataré a dos – oí la sentencia de Shishio, entonces me di cuenta de que en el suelo habían masas desagradables y carmesí, Shuusei estaba pasmado, Sadako aún se tapaba la boca, nadie se movía – cinco – soltó Shishio, entonces vi con mis propios ojos lo que había pasado, dos de los sujetos estallaron en pedazos, vi su carne reventarse como si sus cuerpos fuesen fuegos artificiales, de una sola vez, ellos se hicieron pedazos frente a mis ojos, y su sangre salpicó a todo aquel que estuvo cerca - ¡Mátenlo! – Exigió Shishio con mayor insistencia, entonces los sujetos no volvieron a esperar otra orden, se abalanzaron contra Shuusei de una sola vez, él no tenía escapatoria, estaba rodeado, los sujeto se lanzaron sobre él sin un ápice de piedad, entonces… escuché el inició de una risa… y mis ojos contemplaron la escena más grotesca que jamás pude imaginar, todos, absolutamente todos, no hubo ni una sola excepción, cada hombre fue consumido en una explosión desde su interior. Pies, dedos, sangre, ojos, piernas, hígados, sangre, sangre, cabezas, troncos, intestinos, pulmones, orejas, manos, sangre, sangre, piel, costillas, carne, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre por todas partes… Y esa risa, esa espantosa risa de fondo… habían estallado, estaban todos muertos… en un segundo, todos habían muerto… y ese sujeto reía - ¡Era mentira! ¡A poco sí pensaron que tenían oportunidad! – y reía, él reía, lo disfrutaba… Shuusei estaba de rodillas en el centro de todo, estaba cubierto de rojo, sus manos sostenían sus cienes, estaba temblando… las extremidades, las cabezas, los huesos, la carne, la sangre, ese oscuro y profundo rojo esparcido por todo el suelo.

No podía cerrar mis ojos, no podía pestañar, esa imagen entraba por mis pupilas y se incrustaba dentro de mí, entonces, de pronto, todo se volvió oscuro ¿Había algo sobre mis ojos? ¿Me había marchado? ¿Había sido una pesadilla? Pero… esa risa seguía sonando de fondo, y aunque todo estuviese oscuro la imagen seguía ahí… hasta que lo oí – no mires – dijo ella – no la guardes – oh, entiendo, era su mano sobre mi rostro – no dejes que esa imagen se quede en tu memoria – no pude moverme ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era real? La risa seguía y Sadako continuaba repitiendo que no guardara esa imagen en mis recuerdos ¿Eso era real? ¿De verdad existían personas como esas en el mundo? Los reventó a todos, puso bombas en su cuerpo y luego las detonó sin culpa alguna, espació sus restos sin vacilación ¿Tendrían familia? ¿Cuántos años tenían? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? ¿Cómo llegaron a esas circunstancias? ¿Había quien los llorase? ¿Acaso a nadie le importaban esas respuestas? ¿Qué eran ellos realmente? ¿Acaso no eran más que materia orgánica? ¿Nada más que carne y sangre? ¿Nada más que piezas en el tablero de un desquiciado…? ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Desde cuándo el mundo está tan podrido? – No mires – repitió Sadako, su mano temblaba…

-Debo decir que el juego del ultimo luchador nunca me pareció tan divertido… - seguía oyendo su desagradable voz – dime ¿Te ha gustado mi introducción? Es tiempo de jugar a lo que de verdad quería jugar - ¿Qué cara estaría haciendo? ¿Qué tipo de sonrisa desdeñosa habría en su rostro? ¿Shuusei seguiría temblando? - ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Sí, debes hacerlo, cómo olvidarlo… vamos a jugar a… "Mi mundo carmesí" – volví a oír un chasquido de dedos ¿Qué habría aparecido ahora? - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No quieres jugar? Pero si adorabas ese juego – ahora puedo distinguir claramente los matices de su voz, estaba llena de rencor, ese sujeto detestaba a Shuusei… - ya sé, que tonto soy ¿Es por qué no he empezado a cantar, no?

-Cállate –esa era la voz de Shuusei, fue leve, pero pude distinguirlo, aún temblaba.

-¿No te animas a cantar conmigo? – Preguntó y Shuusei volvió a decirle que se callara, pero él no estaba interesado en sus deseos, comenzó a cantar –_ El gato que perdió una pata sonríe: "La joven dama de allá ¡Vamos a jugar!" – _y escuché un grito desgarrador de parte de Shusei pidiéndole que se callara – _el cordel rojo que rodea su cuello, jamás podrá sustituir a su pierna perdida – _otro quejido, Shishio parecía disfrutarlo – _¡Ya, ya, ya, ya, no, no, no! – _Volvió a gritarle que se callara, cada vez lo decía con mayor desesperación – _una hilera de estupas cantan: "La joven de allá ¡Vamos a bailar!" – _Otro quejido angustiante de Shuusei, también pude oír cómo Sadako le gritaba que se tapara los oídos – _las flores que bajo los pies crecieron a escondidas, hacen muecas y gruñen – _creo que he oído esa canción antes… - _las banderas de carpa muestran sus vientres, en los cuales, cráneos está sepultados –_ Entonces oí un ruego de parte de Sadako, ella veía algo que yo no podía ver "¡No, no lo hagas!" - _¡Yai, yai~! ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato? –_ Su mano tembló mucho, estaba asustada… ¿Y yo? ¿Yo me quedaría como el niño que debía ser protegido? "¡No escuches la canción!" Gritó Sadako – ¡_Yai, yai~! ¡Ríe, sólo ríete!- _Quité su mano de mi rostro - _¡Rai, rai! – _Justo en el momento en que Shuusei atravesó su brazo en el vientre de una mujer - _¡Cierra, abre! – _Luego lo sacó y lo volvió a hacer - _¡Rai, rai~! ¡RAKSHASA Y CADÁVERES! – _Esparció su sangre, pinto el mundo de carmesí. Entonces, aún más sorpresivamente, Shishio ya no era el único que cantaba - _¡Uno, dos, tres, ábrelas otra vez! –_ Shuusei también lo hacía… y mientras lo hacía - _¡Cinco, seis, siete, alza las manos bien alto! – _Clavaba sus garras en nuevos inocentes - _¡Una cuerda atada a un pino, cuelga y se balancea! – _No sé quiénes eran, no sé por qué a penas se movían, pero esas personas comunes y corrientes estaban ahí - _¡Todo, todo el mundo! – _Eran el material con el que Shuusei haría su mundo carmesí - _¡Reunámonos!_

Entonces Shishio estalló en una siniestra carcajada mientras la chica de los chasquidos comenzó a aplaudir rítmicamente, Shuusei estaba haciendo lo que él quería, los abría y hacía que el color de su sangre lo pintaran a él y al mundo que lo rodeaba, era como si la canción hubiese sido un conjuro, un conjuro que había despertado una recóndita y retorcida parte de Shuusei - ¡Detente, detente! – Chillé con desesperación, noté que esas personas querían huir, pero no podían hacerlo, sólo estaban ahí, de pie y dispersos aguardando a que él los usara como material.

-¡Es divertido, divertido! – Chilló Shishio - ¡El Oz de Usui-sama ha decidido salir a jugar, ha recordado el juego predilecto de su señor! - ¿Juego predilecto? Oh, entiendo, ya le habían hecho hacer una cosa como esta con anterioridad… Supongo que esto me hace comprender mejor el nivel de autoridad que tiene Usui sobre Shuusei… - ¡Enséñale al mundo lo que tienes! ¡Demuéstrale a Usui-sama que sigues siendo oscuridad, que no eres nada, ni Shuusei, ni Oz, ni siquiera una persona! ¡Enséñales que ni siquiera estas vivo!

-¡Detente, detente, basta Shuusei!- Grité con fuerza, pero él continuaba, uno por uno, uno por uno. Entonces, la canción continuó, Shuusei la siguió cantando y el resto de los subordinados de Shishio lo acompañaron - _Una humilde serpiente murió al pie de las lápidas, reunidos, sus parientes han comenzado a pelear – _el seguía bajo la sombra de esa canción, no podía seguir viendo eso, no podía continuar sin hacer nada – _"¡Hicimos una promesa cuando él vivía!"- _ Iba a correr para detenerlo con mis propias manos, pero sólo alcancé a dar un paso, Sadako se aferró a mí para detenerme – _no importa cuánto reclames, los muertos no hablan - _ le grité que me soltara, no podía creer que se estuviese negando – _ya, ya, ya, ya – "_¡Los matará!" me gritó – _no, no, no –_ "¡Ese tipo no está bromeando, los matará, matará a Sam y a tus hermanos!" Me advirtió con angustia – _cómpreme estás hermosas flores_ – me sentí desesperado, miré a ese sujeto, ella tenía razón… él los mataría sin vacilar ¿Qué hacer? ¿Nada? ¿Dejar que simplemente los mate? Miré el rostro lloroso de Sadako ¿Pero acaso eso no haría que…? – _Uno tras otro, llévese estos preciosos niños - _¿… que el alma de Shuusei se hundiera todavía más? ¿No estábamos condenándolo a él al no hacer nada? – _Los que al final quedan son los menos agraciados – _la miré a los ojos, ella lo sabía… Entonces… - _que lloran, sin que nadie repare en ellos -_ ¿Le estaban obligando a abandonarlo de nuevo…? Oh… Que jodidamente cruel… ¿Cómo fue que quedamos tan atrapados? – _yai, yai ¿Y si vamos a gastar bromas? – _Ella me soltó, entendió que yo no me movería, mis ojos volvieron a posarse en Shuusei, reía de una forma perturbadora, no lo reconocía, ni siquiera se parecía al sombrío y frío joven de antes, no, ahora era como… - _yai, yai, baila, tan sólo baila - _… como un hombre totalmente perdido, como alguien que no es nadie, como un sin nombre – _Rai, rai, cierra, abre –_ y esos sujetos reían de lo que él era, de lo que Usui Hayato había hecho con él – _Rai, rai, Rakshasa y cadáveres – _Oh, ya recuerdo el nombre de la canción – _tres, dos, uno, aguanta la respiración – _"Musunde Haraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" – _siete, ocho, diez – _me asustaba, porque hablaba de niños dejando de ser niños – _ciérralas otra vez – _ya veo con qué intenciones Usui se la cantaba – _rodetas ardientes, que ni los herreros pueden soportar - _¿Cómo puedo odiar a un hombre que fue reducido a esto? – _El gato ahora cerrará la puerta entre abierta – _la mujer volvió a aplaudir con ritmo y, en ese preciso momento, Shuusei detuvo su mano antes de atravesar otro cuerpo.

-¡Por qué te detienes, sigue, sigue! – Gritó Shishio, pero Shuusei hizo un gesto de dolor y llevo la mano a su vientre - ¡Te digo que sigas bailando y riendo! – Estaba cubierto de sangre ajena, así que fue imposible descubrir que ahora también lo cubría un poco de su propia sangre, sino hasta que escupió estrepitosamente algo de ella - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Chilló alarmado, Shuusei volvió a escupir sangre, mis pupilas temblaron "Pero si nadie lo toco, nadie lo toco" Me dije a mí mismo, entonces, el miedo se apoderó de mí, había encontrado la explicación, pero debía comprobarlo, así que me voltee, y acerté.

Sadako había tomado la daga que Shishio le había lanzado y había apuñalado dos veces su propio estómago, la sensación de terror que me inundó cuando noté la sangre saliendo de sus heridas es imposible de describir con exactitud, hubiese preferido ver mil veces más el festival de fuegos artificiales carmesí - ¡MALDITA PUTA ENTROMETIDA! – Gritó Shishio, él también lo había notado – no me he movido, no lo he ayudado, he seguido las reglas del juego – contestó ella tosiendo sangre. Me apresuré hasta ella, iba a darse otra puñalada - ¡Qué haces, tonta! – Le quité la daga y la lancé lejos, luego puse mis manos sobre su herida para intentar detener el sangrado - ¡Con una herida como esta solo conseguirás que los dos acaben muertos! – Le grité, y ella me respondió algo que me hizo estremecer – lo sé – su tibia sangre cubrió mi mano – prefiero llevarme a Shuusei conmigo a esto - ¿Eso no era lo mismo que apuntar con un arma, disparar y luego colocarla en tu boca? Ella prefería matarlo antes de que se convirtiera en eso, prefería matarse antes de que él se lo llevara. La canción volvió a sonar, ahora sólo los subordinados de Shishio eran quienes alzaban sus voces.

-_Al final, todo es asunto de los demás – _miré a Shuusei, había caído de rodillas. "¡Mira lo que ella te ha hecho!" Le gritó Shishio – _al final, todo es asunto de los demás – _"¡Otra vez, otra vez ella te está hundiendo! ¡Usui-sama te lo advirtió!" Le gritó, Shuusei intentó ponerse de pie – _al final, todo es asunto de los demás – _"¡Esa mujer nuevamente cree que es mejor que tú!" Desearía que ese imbécil se callara "¡Una vez más ella cree que puede controlarte!" – _Al final, todo es asunto de los demás –_ Shuusei alzó la vista, su mirada se clavó de una forma aterradora en Sadako ¿Era realmente él? ¿Era el Shuusei que adoraba a su hermana? No, no era él ¿Qué demonios había hecho esa canción? – _Al final, todo es asunto de los demás – _"¡Fue ella, fue esa mujer la que hizo que dejaras de ser alguien! ¡Dentro de ti sabes que es la responsable de que tú no existas!" Rugió Shishio, y luego "¡¿Acaso ella es más que tú?! ¡¿Acaso será consumido por ella?!" – _Al final, todo es asunto de los demás – _Los ojos de Shuusei se encendieron, estaba de pie, en ese momento las sombras se levantaron a su alrededor, como si fuesen lenguas en llama, se alzaban mostrando la inestabilidad de su amo – _la desgracias ajena fingimos ignorar – _"Lo que dice no es real…" Le dijo Sadako con dificultad – _yai, yai ¿Por qué no concebimos un niño? – _"¡Mira~! Sigue creyendo que puede domarte" Se burló Shishio y la oscuridad se alzó con más fuerza – _yai, yai, piérdete, piérdete en este mundo – _"Tú no hundirás lo que soy" Soltó la voz de ultratumba de Shuusei, y las sombras roderón a cada una de las personas de pie a su alrededor –_ Rai, rai, cautivado –_ "¿Vas a dejar que hunda tu naturaleza?" Soltó la voz venenosa – _cautivado por su vanidad –_ entonces, una por una esas personas comenzaron a ser aplastadas y destrozadas por las lenguas de oscuridad – _rai, rai, Rakshasa y cadáveres -_ y el carmesí siguió pintando su mundo _– uno, dos, tres, ábrelas de nuevo - _y las carcajadas de Shishio volvieron a estallar – _cinco, seis, siete, alza las manos bien alto – _"¡No eres nadie, no sientes nada!" Aulló con gozo "¡Oscuridad, oscuridad!" Chilló frente al espectáculo de Shuusei "¡Detente, detente!" Gritó Sadako, pero él no lo hizo y Shishio siguió riendo – _antes de que el gallo comience a cantar, mi vientre vació quedará – _"¡Más, más, más!" Chilló su desesperante voz, entonces… - _uno, dos, tres – _una figura apareció detrás de él – _hasta mañana – _y clavo su talón en su cabeza de tal forma que estoy bastante seguro de que la quebró, su rostro se desfiguro por completo, la canción paró, pero ella, porque ya sabía quién era, ella, aún con el pie enterrado en su cabeza la concluyó - ¡Uno, dos, tres, HASTA MAÑANA! – Gritó Yune usando su cabeza para impulsarse nuevamente.

¿Qué puedo decir? Jamás había estado tan feliz en mi vida de ver a Yune, ella había hecho que la canción y la voz venenosa se detuvieran. No obstante, un segundo después sentí mucho miedo de su presencia ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Yune estuvo unos momentos en el aire, era tan liviana que la gravedad no era eficaz frente a ella, lanzó tres dagas, una para cada captor, quienes estaban tan pasmados por su intromisión, que no alcanzaron a moverse antes de que sus filos se clavaran en sus frentes, mis hermanos y Sam se liberaron, la mujer chasqueó los dedos y desapareció ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? Yune había contemplado la escena desde la altura, me preguntó cómo debió haberse visto esa imagen desde el cielo, un campo de sangre y cuerpos con un único culpable es su centro, un culpable que aún estaba dispuesto a seguir convirtiendo su mundo en triste carmesí. Lo vi, Yune clavó sus ojos en Shuusei, y me pregunté ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Recordé todas las palabras frívolas que Yune tenía para él hace un tiempo atrás, todas esas veces que lo maldijo por ser un cruel asesino, las cientos de veces que me repitió que un sujeto como él era despreciable ¿Esa escena no era la perfecta muestra de que Shuusei no había cambiado ni un poco? No, era incluso peor que antes ¿Eso no debiese reavivar el viejo pensamiento de Yune? Sí, definitivamente lo haría, y Sadako también lo pensó, lo sé, porque intentó moverse, se tensó, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero no la dejé, si lo hacía la sangre empezaría a salir - ¡Espera un momento, Yune! – Grité cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y vi su mirada severa, me oyó, pero me ignoró, comenzó a correr hacía Shuusei - ¡YUNE! – Me alarmé, las dos perspectivas eran pésimas, o ella lo lastimaba a él (por consiguiente a Sadako) o él la lastimaría a ella, qué digo, no pensé que se lastimarían, pensé que iban a matarse.

-¡MATALAA! – Se oyó el chillido de Shishio, el bastardo seguía vivo, la mujer se estaba ocupando de él.

Entonces levantó su brazo y atrajo otra masa de oscuridad, iba a atacarla, me desesperé, Yune no dejaba de correr, la masa fue hacia ella, no podía, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, él iba a acabar con Yune. La masa la atacó y ella la esquivó, solté a Sadako y me eché a correr, tenía que pararlo ¡Tenía que pararlo! Yune siguió acortando distancia y él volvió a atacarla, por suerte Yune era lo suficientemente agil para no permitir que la tocara, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cerca de él, sólo a unos pasos, a esa distancia no podría hacer nada, y yo, yo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para lograr hacer algo - ¡YUNEEE! – Grité aterrado de perderla, él levantó su brazo en un movimiento, ella se agachó un poco al esquivarlo, entonces se impulsó y extendió los brazos para agarrarlo…

Mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, me dije, es todo, la matará, me dije, es todo, lo mataré, y por consiguiente, es todo, mataré a Sadako… y me volveré loco como el tío Akatski… Todas las perspectivas de mi mente eran horribles, mis músculos insistieron, iba a detenerlo, tenía que detenerlo, pero entonces… mis ojos barrieron la paranoia mental, y mis pies se detuvieron. Shuusei no se movió y Yune tampoco lo hizo. Él estaba pasmado, aún no bajaba su brazo, era como si ella hubiese roto con toda la demencia que cruzaba por su cabeza – sí existes – la oí decir – en mi mundo, Shuusei existe – dijo ella y las pupilas de él se abrieron intensamente - ¿Qué aquí no hay una persona, qué aquí no existe nadie? – Lo apretó un poco más – pero Shuusei está justo aquí, puedo tocarlo, puedo sentirlo, el corazón de Shuusei late como cualquier otro – su brazo cayó, su rostro de incredulidad seguía ahí – Shuusei siente, se lamenta, desea, teme… y eso es porque Shuusei está vivo – el semblante de Shuusei se llenó de dolor y todas las sombras desaparecieron dejando libre a todo prisionero – y es por eso, que Shuusei es libre de hacer lo que quiera hacer, es libre de ir donde quiera ir y es libre de estar con quien quiera estar – Shuusei miró su mano ensangrentada y comenzó a llorar, por primera vez Yune despegó la mejilla de su pecho y alzó la vista hacia él, sonrió – Shuusei está tan vivo que puede llorar – y eso sólo hizo que llorara más – lo siento… - soltó en un hilo de voz – lo siento… - repitió, Yune volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y él correspondió el abrazo que ella inició, mientras lloraba seguía repitiendo que lo sentía.

Shuusei se desmayó, Yune tuvo que sujetarlo, entonces recordé aquella herida que Sadako se había hecho, voltee, creo que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, corrí hasta ella y la sostuve entre mis brazos, quise llorar, la mancha de sangre era gigante. Le dije que todo estaría bien porque la llevaría a emergencia, pero ella sólo repitió el nombre de Shuusei y me pidió que la llevara con él, le dije que no era momento para eso, pero insistió, dijo que era necesario, así que la tomé y la llevé donde estaba él, entonces me di cuenta de que Yamamoto-san había llegado, parecía alterado con la escena, miré a mi alrededor, Shishio y esa mujer ya no estaban y aquella personas comenzaban a tener dominio de sí mismas ¿Qué se supone que les diríamos? Yune estaba nerviosa, ella no sabía lo que le pasaba a Shuusei, no notaba que estaba herido, así que lo movía intentando despertarlo, luego nos vio, notó el estado de Sadako y comprendió lo que pasaba, se vio incluso más preocupada. Sadako estaba débil, pero insistió en que la bajara, así que lo hice, con lentos movimientos buscó la mano de Shuusei, cuando la encontró entrelazó los dedos con él y cerró los ojos, pensé que se había desmayado, pero un resplandor salió de la unión de sus palmas y poco a poco fue recuperando el color de su piel, ya no estaba tan pálida y la expresión de dolor desapareció, el resplandor se detuvo y Yune buscó la herida en el abdomen de Shuusei, ya no estaba, entonces busqué la herida de Sadako, con gran alivio pude ver que ya no estaba. Sadako terminó por desmayarse como su hermano.

Mis hermanos estaban bien y Sam también, Mao era la que más parecía shockeada con la escena, mientras que los niños, como siempre, como si no hubiesen visto nada de lo que pasó, buscaban permanecer cerca de Shuusei. Yamamoto-san se ocupó de las personas que aún permanecían desorientadas, no sé si los haría olvidar o algo parecido, la verdad es que no quise preguntar… En cuanto al desastre que quedó, también quedó en manos de Yamamoto-san, ya que el abuelo se lo pidió.

Llevamos a los mellizos a casa, Shuusei despertó cuando papá y yo lo metíamos a la tina para limpiarlo, no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó melancólico mientras papá le pasaba un paño húmedo por la cara, era curioso, pero papá parecía tan melancólico como él. Cuando terminamos de secarlo preguntó por Sadako, si es que ella estaba bien, fui yo quien le dio la respuesta, pareció un poco más tranquilo. Me fui, pero papá se quedó charlando un rato con él. Cuando regresé a mi cuarto me encontré con que Akatski había regresado, estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la espalda apoyada en mi cama, pero la novedad no fue verlo a él, sino ver a Mao durmiendo en sus brazos - ¿Ella te llamó? – Pregunté, ya que Akatski me estaba mirando, entonces asintió, se veía triste, miré a Mao, quien dormía tranquilamente abrazándolo, habían lágrimas en sus mejillas. Ese era un día lleno de melancolía. Salí de ahí, los deje solos.

Bajé, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, Mako también estaba ahí, supongo que fue Yamamoto-san quien lo llamó. Sadako ya estaba despierta, era la única sentada frente a la pequeña mesa, el resto o estaba sentado en la esquina como lo niños y mamá o estaban de pie en la otra esquina, como Yamamoto-san, el abuelo y Makoto - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunté, y el padre de Yune me contestó que estaban esperando a mi papá, entonces me di cuenta de que Yune tampoco estaba, imagine que estaría vigilando a Shuusei. Papá llegó, al ver la cara que puso al entrar me pregunté si yo había puesto la misma cara - ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó con mi mismo tono.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esta situación – soltó Yamamoto-san, era evidente que no diría cosas positivas.

-Hay cosas más importantes ahora – respondió él y se sentó frente a Sadako, ella tenía la cabeza gacha - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Elle alzó levemente la cabeza, tardó un poco pero asintió – no tienes que preocuparte, ya todo está mejor ahora.

-Van a regresar – contestó Sadako.

-Pero Shuusei ya está fijo en su posición – intentó animarla, eso no pareció agradarle a Yamamamoto-San.

-¡¿A costa de qué?! – Gruñó algo fuerte - ¡¿No has visto el desastre que dejó ese niño?! ¡¿Piensas hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?! ¡Ese crio es un demente, un peligro!

-Tú lo has dicho, es un crio – contestó mi padre sin alterarse, eso pareció enfurecerlo más.

-¡Estoy cansado de tu actitud! ¡Él no es una víctima, es un victimario, ha quedado demostrado! – El abuelo le dijo que bajara la voz, pero no hizo caso - ¡Y ella lo sabe, ella sabe el tipo de personaje que es su hermano por algo decidió atentar contra sí misma! – Acusó apuntándola con el dedo, ella no fue capaz de mirarlo, Yamamoto-san se acercó a la mesa, estaba algo efusivo - ¿Ahora no dices nada? ¿Vas a defenderlo? ¡Hay cosas que no se pueden defender! – Papá le dijo que se tranquilizara, pero fue lo contrario - ¡ESTOY CANSADO! ¡Esta mañana he recibido otro ataque de parte de Usui Hayato, se han llevado la segunda gema!

-Que eso te cabree no involucra que debas desquitarte con ella – le solté, su actitud me estaba irritando.

-¡Cómo no me voy a cabrear con ella si son ella y su demente hermano quienes tienen las respuestas que necesito! – Exclamó, luego volvió a dirigirse a mi padre - ¡Estoy cansado de que trates de cubrirlos, necesito respuestas, necesito que ella abra su boca y me diga lo que sabe! ¡Necesito que el sicótico me diga dónde se oculta Usui!

-¡Basta de gritos en mi casa! – Chilló mi madre, estaba enfadada – si todo lo que va a hacer es gritar y referirse a ellos de forma despectiva entonces preferiría que se marchara ahora.

-¿Tú también vas a cubrirlos? – Sonó impactado – Teo ya está viejo, es momento de que dejes de consentir cada uno de sus caprichos – mamá estuvo a punto de responder (creo que no era nada bueno), pero Sadako abrió la boca.

-Usted tiene miedo de que ahora que tiene las gemas pueda hacer algo contra La Asociación o la ciudad – comenzó con aparente tranquilidad – pero no debe preocuparse, esas gemas no pueden lastimar nada preciado para usted.

-Eso quiere decir que sí sabes para qué sirven – nos sorprendió la voz de Akito en el umbral, venía acompañado de Erika-san, ya estaban informados de lo que ocurrió, porque su esposa corrió hacia Sam a penas lo vio – creo que sería correcto si decidieras contarnos. Quieres ayuda ¿Pero cómo podríamos ayudarte si no sabemos nada?

Mis ojos se clavaron en ella, estaba intranquila, nerviosa, como si algo estuviese aplastándola por dentro – fuiste capaz de curarte a ti y a tu hermano por cuenta propia, eso no es algo que nos hubiese dicho ¿Acaso hay más cosas que no has dicho? – Pregunté, ella pareció temerosa de mi voz, de cierta forma, sonó un poco acusadora.

-Cuando… - comenzó despacio – cuando nos llevamos la primera gema, Sou-san hirió a Shuusei, fue una herida profunda, estuvimos días sufriendo por ella… Usui no dejó que nos curaran, ni que la cubrieran, sólo dejo que la limpiaran, así que se irritó e infectó, era muy doloroso… sólo cuando estuvo satisfecho del dolor que habíamos recibido se acercó a nosotros y dijo que nos contaría un secreto – algo en su semblante hacia evidente el rencor que tenía por esa persona – nos dijo que herir a uno era herir al otro, pero que si nos manteníamos unidos no podrían herirnos… así que nos recomendó tomarnos de las manos… y la herida y el dolor desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido.

-¿Por qué no se los contó antes? – Preguntó Rui con evidente ingenuidad, Sadako le sonrió con tristeza y respondió lo que todos sabíamos "Porque quería vernos sufrir".

-¿Por qué él sabía eso y ustedes no? – Preguntó Mako.

-Porque él nos conoce desde hace mucho tiempo – respondió mirando la mesa – tanto tiempo que nosotros ya no somos capaces de recordarlo…

-Una vida pasada – soltó Akito al resolver la incógnita.

-Eso es lo que él dijo… - afirmó sin ánimos, entonces recordé algo de hace un rato atrás.

-Ese tipo, ese sujeto te llamó Osha – solté y papá pareció tener bastante interés.

-¡¿Osha?! – Exclamó sorprendiéndola.

-¿Acaso recuerdas ese nombre? – Preguntó Akito, entonces papá lo miró algo contrariado.

-¿Acaso tú no? – Preguntó como si fuese imposible que no lo recordara, Akito se rascó la cabeza algo pensativo, estaba tratando de recordar - ¡Vamos! Oz y Osha ¿En serio no te suena? – Entonces Akito pareció recordar la memoria que estaba buscando.

-¡Los hermanos del sur! – Exclamó sorprendido. Me sentí un poco molesto, sólo ellos sabían de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Usted… nos conocía? – Sadako parecía anonadada.

-No en persona, pero su historia era bien sabida entre los demonios – Sadako parecía aún sorprendida, había sumarle el hecho de que recién se estaba enterando que mi padre había sido un demonio en su vida pasada, al igual que Akito.

-¿Alguno de ustedes podría ilustrarnos para saber de qué hablan? – Creo que el abuelo se había molestado tanto como yo.

-Había una leyenda – habló Akito – dos poderosos hermanos mellizos que dominaban el sur, había varias historias acerca de su dominio, pero a pesar de eso la más conocida era la de su nacimiento… - miré a Sadako, el semblante volvió a tornársele melancólico en cuanto Akito comenzó a narrar - "Hubo una vez un árbol de frutos prohibidos y una mujer moribunda, ella sabía que sería maldita si probaba de la fruta, pero el hambre y la sed se apoderaron de ella, más su razón no se vio por completo perturbada, ya que el fruto que escogió fue el que a su parecer más impuro y menos sagrado era, una fruta que de no haber estado pegadas hubiesen sido dos, la tomó y se la comió, un lado fue dulce y el otro amargo, pero extrañamente ese fue el mejor manjar que jamás tocarían sus labios, luego de la imprudencia, la mujer jamás volvió a sentirse hambrienta. Cierto día despertó con su vientre abultado, el cual creció, creció y creció, había dos criaturas dentro de ella moviéndose a gusto, recordó la fruto que había comido y para calmar la furia de su pecado le puso nombre a cada uno, uno era más tranquilo, así que debía ser una dama, Osha se llamaría, mientras que el segundo era inquieto y grande, debía ser un varón, así que Oz sería su nombre. La mujer cuido su panza esperando ser perdonada por su pecado, deseando que un día se marcharan y su cuerpo volviera a pertenecerle sólo a ella, pero un día el dolor se hizo presente y sintió que Osha y Oz intentaban salir, se asustó al pensar que sería castigada, así que sostuvo su panza y apretó las piernas, se negó a dejarlos salir…" – Akito paró el relato, parecía algo dudoso, yo le exigí que continuara, pero no lo hizo él, lo hizo papá – "Entonces Osha, que era más frágil, comenzó a ahogarse, la mujer sintió como ella dejó de moverse y cómo Oz se alarmó en el interior… La mujer pensó que había hecho bien en no dejarlos salir, que al igual que Osha, Oz dejaría de moverse, pero un dolor aún más fuerte y espantoso la inundó, sintió garras y mordiscos en su interior, gritó y lloró rogando perdón, soltó su panza y abrió sus piernas para dejarlos salir, pero Oz ya había encontrado otra salida… el estómago de la mujer se abrió por completo, Oz la había devorado desde dentro y abrió un camino, dejó que Osha fuese la primera en dar una bocanada de aire y luego, tras el último fatal mordisco, Oz salió desde el cadáver. Así fue como el demonio de la luz y el de la oscuridad pisaron la tierra…" – la sala guardó silencio después de que mi padre concluyera la historia.

-Entonces… - volvió a hablar papá - ¿Esa es la razón por la cual él lo llama Oz? – Sadako asintió.

-Él dice que nosotros fuimos ellos una vez, de cierta forma pensé que podría ser un delirio de su parte, pero… - se llevó una mano a su cara - ya está claro de que no es así… - no esperó a que volviéramos a preguntar – Usui me dijo que Shuusei era un demonio imponente, que había una gran cantidad de territorio bajo sus manos y que él era capaz de hacer y deshacer a su gusto en ese lugar, habló de él como un rey, como un Dios… Un Dios que había tenido la desdicha de tener una hermana… - Rió de forma lastimera.

-¿Shuusei lo sabe? – Preguntó Papá, Sadako negó con la cabeza.

-No todo – contestó – a pesar de que fue Shuusei quien me llevó con Usui la primera vez, ese hombro se tomó la molestia de presentarnos, lo primero que le dijo fue: "Ella es Osha, tu condena", él sólo le había dicho que una vez fue una criatura que terminó siendo engullida por otra, por Osha… Nunca le mencionó que ella fue su hermana, ni que él fue una criatura poderosa – lanzó una sonrisa torcida – por supuesto, Usui no quiere que Shuusei sepa que una vez el dominador fue él y el dominado Usui – eso tenía sentido – Usui era un subordinado, un simple ser que no podía llegar a los tobillos de su amo, es por eso que ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho con Shuusei, se está desquitando a pesar de que él no es capaz de recordarlo ni un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que le hizo Osha a Oz? – Preguntó el abuelo.

-Lo condenó – respondió Sadako mirándolo directamente a los ojos – eso fue lo que dijo Usui. Osha tenía capacidades, pero jamás podría compararse a Oz, además, no era como él, era blanda, benevolente, ella prefería caminar a la luz del sol que a la luz de la luna, a ella no le agradaba el maravilloso camino de su hermano Oz – probablemente estaba usando las mismas palabras que utilizó quien le contó la historia – pero por lejos su peor característica, era que lo hacía débil a él… porque Oz la quería… Oz guardaba ese "despreciable" sentimiento de amor sólo por ella, y esa fue la razón de su condena – se tomó una pequeña pausa – un día Osha lloró por el desastre que Oz había dejado en su pueblo favorito y para calmar su llanto le concedió un deseo, sus palabras fueron: "Pide lo que tú quieras", lo que ella siempre había querido era que él abandonara su camino de destrucción, pero eso no fue lo que pidió, ella pidió: "Quiero dormir, quiero que Oz y yo durmamos profundamente hasta que la luna haya completado su ciclo mil veces", y Oz se lo concedió… Ambos se olvidaron del mundo y entraron en un profundo sueño, pero su mayor subordinado no permitiría que fuese olvidado, una vez despierto le mostraría que su fama había sido multiplicada por esas mil fases de luna, y que su dominio sólo estaba en pleno comienzo, pero… un día, cuando la luna estaba a la mitad de su ciclo número seiscientos, un gran dragón de escamas plateadas bajo del cielo – noté tención en Akito en cuanto lo dijo – derrumbó con su cola la fortaleza de rocas con las que se habían protegido, contemplo por un segundo el pacifico sueño de los hermanos, abrió su poderoso hocico y dejó que el fuego los consumiera… Entonces el subordinado lloró ante al gran amo que se había vuelto mera e insignificante ceniza…

-¿Acaso tú…? - Akito no alcanzó a formular la pregunta, papá se adelantó.

-¡No fui yo! – Exclamó. Eso no me cuadraba – fue él… - Sadako lo miró contrariada, la verdad es que todos quedamos confusos ante eso, todos menos mi madre. Noté que papá apretaba los puños, guardó silencio unos segundos más y luego, sorprendentemente, agachó la cabeza en frente de Sadako en forma de reverencia – lo siento mucho – soltó dejándonos aún más confundidos – el responsable de su muerte fue la vida pasada de mi hermano – eso tenía que ser una broma… Papá se enderezó y la miró a los ojos – siento mucho que él haya sido el responsable.

Sadako tenía las pupilas bien expandidas, parecía sumamente sorprendida con semejante coincidencia, y la verdad es que no es para menos. Creo que papá pensó que ella lo odiaría o algo parecido, pero yo sabía muy bien la respuesta que ella le daría – está bien, no hace falta una disculpa – sonrió tenuemente ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan simple? – ni siquiera es algo que recuerdo Kozu-san – vi una expresión de alivio en mi madre, creo que ella agradecía ese gesto incluso más que mi propio padre.

-Muy bien, basta de historias – Interrumpió Yamamoto-san con evidente impaciencia - ¿Cuáles son los planes de Usui?

-Para su tranquilidad, por ahora no tienen nada que ver con La Asociación – Sadako le sonrió de forma extraña – Usui está más concentrado en sí mismo… - Yamamoto-san iba a volver a hablar, pero ella se adelantó – Según usted ¿Cuál es la habilidad de Usui? – Yamamoto –San respondió con lo que todos sabíamos, que él era un espécimen único que constaba de dos poderosa habilidades, pero Sadako no concordó – esa no es – afirmó con seguridad – ni la telequinesis ni la electricidad son habilidades de Usui – Mako estuvo a punto de refutarle, pero ella no lo dejó – lo que hace Usui es comer y tragar. Escoge el alimento adecuado, lo engulle y se queda con sus nutrientes - ¿Era un broma? Pensé que había entendido mal – las habilidades que ustedes ven no son innatas de él, le pertenecieron a personas que una vez digirió – la cara de repulsión fue evidente en todos los de la sala – para Usui, Shuusei es el ternero que ha criado para llevarlo al matadero, ha forjado sus habilidades y lo ha hecho fuerte con la intención de que toda esa fuerza pase a él – repulsivo, repulsivo – Usui siempre nos ha querido a ambos, pero tiene un interés especial en Shuusei porque sabe lo poderoso que puede llegar a hacer, ha estado forjando sus planes desde el primer día en que nos reconoció en el parque – la vi apretar los puños, estaba molesta – estoy segura, cuando Shuusei regresó por mí a la casa de nuestros padres, no fue porque hubiese huido, fue porque Usui lo dejó huir, él quería poner a prueba las habilidades de Shuusei y de paso poder apoderase de mí… y aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como quería, aprovechó la oportunidad para aumentar su dominio en Shuusei, le dijo que olvidara, que se desapegara, cuando sabía muy bien que yo no estaba muerta, porque de ser así, Shuusei también lo estaría… - Parecía sentirse más molesta con cada oración que soltaba – así que aprovechó la oportunidad y me mantuvo alejada hasta que lo consideró oportuno, luego volvió a buscarme… y envió a Shishio a matar a mis padres adoptivos, se aseguró de que me quedara sola, de que me sintiera atrapada, porque de esa forma sería más fácil para él venir a recogerme… sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara los conocí a ustedes… así que envió a personas para que les hicieran daño – su semblante se arrugó un poco, no era un tema que le agradara – Usui sabía que no podía seguir postergando mi libertad, y también sabía que quien me capturara no podía ser otro que Shuusei, ya que él era el único que podía despertar mis habilidades, sin embargo, aún se sentía inseguro de su poder sobre Shuusei… Así que lo probó, la primera vez que todos vimos a Shuusei él lo había enviado para comprobar si éramos capaces de recordarnos… cuando se aseguró que las cosas estaban a su favor, lo envió a capturarme. A pesar de que yo nunca le he simpatizado, él siempre ha tenido la intención de tenernos a ambos…

-¿Si el tema es con ustedes para que quiere las gemas? – Preguntó el abuelo.

-Para usarla en nosotros – contestó – para Usui nosotros somos valiosos, pero en comparación a lo valioso que éramos en nuestra vida pasada el valor que tenemos ahora es insignificante – miró a Yamomoto-san – esas gemas tienen el poder de regresar las cosas a su estado natural – él no entendió, así que se lo explicó – Usui quiere devorarnos en nuestra forma de demonio.

-Eso tiene que ser una broma – soltó Mako en nombre de todos.

-¿Y después de eso cuál es su plan? – Insistió Yamamoto-san.

-Supongo que concluir con el imperio que tanto anhelaba – contestó Sadako.

-Entonces las gemas sí dañaran cosas que me importan – soltó él, y juro que lo hubiese golpeado de no ser porque papá se exaltó.

-¡Qué estás tratando de decir con eso! – Se puso de pie - ¡Hablas como si ellos no fuesen importantes!

-¡Porque no lo son! – Contestó sin pudor - ¡Él es un caso perdido y ella se hundirá con él!

-¡No es un caso perdido!

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Esto es una broma, no?! – Yamamoto-san parecía incrédulo - ¡¿Hacia dónde estás viendo?! ¡¿Realmente le has prestado la suficiente atención a ese chico?!

-¡Lo he hecho, claro que lo he hecho! – Gritó en respuesta, el abuelo se puso entre los dos, creo que lo hizo por precaución - ¡Y sí, tal vez tienes un poco de razón, puede que en estos momentos Shuusei esté algo perdido, pero no es algo definitivo! – Mamá se puso de pie, se quedó cerca de papá - ¡Él puede salir de esto, lo sabe, se lo dije, porque si no lo hace, si sigue tal como está entonces terminará arrastrando con él a Sadako, y eso no es algo que él quiera! ¡Así que de ningún modo se atascara, Shuusei no le hará eso a Sadako!

-¡¿Te estás escuchando?!

-¡Sí, lo hago! – Mamá le sostuvo un brazo y le dijo algo por lo bajo - ¡Shuusei no se dejará manipular, no permitirá que eso suceda y definitivamente no condenará a Sadako por sus pecados!

-¡Eres un idiota, te lo diré de una sola vez para que lo entiendas! - Entonces Yamamoto Io dijo aquello… -¡Shuusei no eres tú y Sadako no es Akatski! – y esa habitación se volvió un silencio absoluto… No podía creer que lo hubiese dicho… miré a papá, quizás su expresión no lo demostraba tanto, pero sé muy bien que era frase lo destrozó - … Teo, entiendo que te veas reflejado en ellos, pero esta no es tu historia… Akatski está muerto y… - no pudo continuar.

-¡LO SÉ! – Rugió papá - ¡¿CREES QUE LO HE OLVIDADO?! – Akito tuvo que agarrarlo, iba a golpearlo, yo no me moví, por mí que lo hiciese - ¡MI HERMANO ESTÁ MUERTO, AKATSKI ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡LO RECUERDO CADA PUTO DÍA, CADA MAÑANA AL DESPERTAR, CADA NOCHE ANTES DE DORMIR, SE MURIÓ, SE MURIÓ! ¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE VENGA A RECORDARME QUE AKATSKI ESTÁ MUERTO!

-Lo siento Teo, yo… - parecía arrepentido de haber soltado la lengua de esa manera.

-¡QUE TE FOLLEN CABRON! – Gritó empujando a Akito para que lo soltara - ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, SHUUSEI Y SADAKO SE QUEDAN AQUÍ POR QUE YO LO DECIDO Y PUNTO! – Logró zafarse de Akito de un empujón - ¡Y AL QUE NO LE GUSTE QUE SE LARGUE! – Terminó de gritar para luego salir de la sala por la puerta de afuera, seguramente se dirigía al taller. Mamá le dio una fea mirada a Yamamoto-san y luego siguió los pasos de papá, creo que en un momento así la única persona que puede acercarse a él es ella.

-Yamamoto-san – solté antes de alguien más pudiese regañarlo – si lo escucho volver a mencionar al tío Akatski o hablar en forma despectiva de los mellizos – lo miré fijamente – olvidaré que es el padre de mi mejor amiga ¿Lo ha oído bien? – Puso mala cara, pero asintió – es mejor que se vaya, gracias por la ayuda – concluí para marcharme arriba, en cuanto salí de la sala escuché regaños de otras personas hacia él, pero perdí la atención en ello, ya que en medio de las escaleras me encontré con Shuusei y Yune, él traía una cara fatal, estoy seguro de que lo había oído todo, y muy probablemente, desde un comienzo - ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Le pregunté, y el respondió: "No los defraudaré… no defraudaré a nadie" – eso espero – finalicé, luego pasé por al lado de ellos para llegar al cuarto de Mao, me eché en su cama, necesitaba dormir, había sido un día de mierda.

**CCIX**

Daisuke, pero me llaman Suke. Higoshi se enfadó conmigo por no llegar a la cita, la verdad es que con todo lo ocurrido incluso se me olvido llamarla, y cuando me preguntó no fui capaz de darle una respuesta coherente, mejor dicho, no respondí, porque no sabía qué responder ¿Cómo se supone que le relate todo lo que ocurrió? Antes de eso tendría que contar muchas cosas más, empezando por mis habilidades y siguiendo por la línea de mi particular familia. No, definitivamente no es algo que pueda soltarle de la nada. Así que acepté que se enfadara, sin embargo, me recordó la promesa que le hice, creo que lo hizo porque pensó que había pasado un buen rato con Sadako o algo así, el caso es que me la recordó y eso siempre hace que sienta un extraño peso sobre mi cuerpo.

**CCX**

Soy Suke, Diecisiete años. Logre que a Higoshi se le pasara el enojo, pero tuve que prometer que el próximo fin de semana la acompañaría a un viaje de campo con su familia, supongo que no me hará mal el aire fresco. Yune viene más seguido a la casa, más que visitarme a mí, visita a Shuusei, me molesta un poco, pero supongo que si eso lo mantiene tranquilo está bien. Erika-san mira siempre por las ventanas buscando enemigos o algo así. Mamá mima a papá más de lo habitual y ahora es Akito quien compra rosquillas. El abuelo se ha pasado más horas al día en el cuarto del tío Akatski… mientras que al Akatski de estos días lo he visto tomando la mano de mi hermana por debajo de la mesa… bueno, mientras sólo sea la mano todo estará bien… Los niños siguen correteando por ahí, siguen molestando a Shuusei.

**CCXI**

Diecisiete años, tercero de preparatoria, me dicen Suke porque a papá le gusta que me llamen así. Hablaré de una anciana que ha estado en mi vida desde hace un par de meses, pero que hasta el momento la consideré demasiado insignificante como para mencionarla. Ella viene al templo desde hace un tercio de año, una vez me dijo que era de Hokkaido pero que su hija la había traído a vivir a su casa por temas de salud. El punto es, que esa mujer siempre mira a mi padre de forma extraña, se le queda viendo por largo rato y luego lo sigue con la mirada, papá lo nota, pero sólo se ríe, mientras que mamá dice que la anciana está enamorada y también ríe. Bueno, hoy me decidí a preguntarle por qué lo miraba tanto, ella pareció un poco esquiva a la pregunta, pero como estábamos solos se decidió a responderme – no lo miro a él, miro al otro – y me pareció la cosa más rara del mundo, lance una pequeña sonrisa y le pregunté a que otro se refería, entonces ella me indicó a su izquierda y dijo – él es mi marido, siento que no puedas saludarlo cordialmente, pero él falleció hace un par de años – me petrifiqué, creo que sudé frío, luego pensé que estaba loca - ¿Se siente bien? – También me preocupé por su estado de salud, quizás su hija se la había traído a vivir con ella porque sufría problemas mentales, ella respondió que sí y luego se acercó a mí como si quisiera contarme un secreto - ¿Se te murió un hermano? – Preguntó, estuve a punto de pedirle la dirección para ir a dejarla a casa – el hombre junto a tu padre se parece mucho a él, sólo que es joven, como tú – no podía creer lo que decía, era muy probable que estuviese inventando y estuviera completamente loca, pero necesitaba confirmarlo, así que le pedí que esperara y fue al cuarto del tío por su fotografía, cuando regresé le pregunté a la señora qué color de pelo tenía ese hombre, y ella respondió algo que me agradó – es un color precioso, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, un precioso ceniza casi plateado ¿Tu padre también lo tenía tan gris? – Luego añadió - ¡Ah! y también tiene unos preciosos ojos grises como los tuyos y los de tus hermanos – creo que sonreí ampliamente, luego le enseñé la fotografía - ¿Es él? – Ella sonrió con dulzura – sí, es él ¿Murió hace mucho tiempo? – Yo le di la respuesta y además le dije quién era – ya veo… entiendo, lleva mucho tiempo cuidándolo – no supe bien cómo sentirme por ello - ¿Él se ve triste? – No pude evitar preguntarlo – en lo absoluto, él sonríe mucho con todo lo que rodea a tu padre, es una sonrisa muy bonita, debe ser de familia – me sentí sumamente feliz cuando lo dijo, creo que ella lo vio bien – no te preocupes, tu tío está en paz, sólo le está haciéndole compañía a tu padre, no quiere alejarse.

Cuando regresé a la casa me encontré con mamá - ¿Qué haces con una fotografía de tu tío? – Me preguntó curiosa, no sabía muy bien cómo decirlo, comencé con un "mamá…" y lo solté todo, ella parecía incrédula, pero sonrió tenuemente – no creo que debas mencionárselo a tu padre – eso me molestó un poco, le pregunté cuál era la razón - ¿Todavía no conoces a tu padre, Daisuke? – Entonces lo pensé, y sí, ella tenía razón, papá es demasiado inestable – será un secreto – concluí, ella volvió a sonreír – sí, guardaremos el secreto de Akatski.

**Fin Parte 4 de 5.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Las verdades han salido completamente a la luz, la historia de los mellizos Sadoko y Shuusei rodea el templo y amenaza con romper la paz ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Las horribles intenciones de Usui Hayato se darán por realizadas? Un sólo pasó para concluir y descubrir el final de todas las historias.<strong>_

_**Bueno bueno, como siempre, muchas cosas ocurren en un capitulo del extra, demasiadas, pero en general esta vez todo a sido al rededor de la historia entre Sadako y Shuusei y el caos emocional de Daisuke ¿Cómo se decidirán las cosas? Bueno, eso sólo podrá saberse en la quinta parte y final. Estoy trabajando en ella, está todo mi corazón y alma en los párrafos, espero lo lleguen a disfrutar.**_

**_HAY MUCHO QUE COMENTAR ASÍ QUE HAGANLOOO. SALUDOOOOS!_**

**_PD: La canción que le cantaban a Shuusei es una canción infantil japonesa (eso tengo entendido), la busqué en google (busqué muchas) y luego busqué su traducción, me pareció lo suficientemente espeluznante y acertada para la ocasión, el nombre es el mismo que menciona Daisuke._**

**_PD2: La primera cancion siempre es la intro, tematica del cap en general, las otras canciones son de los momentos y me esmeré en buscar letras congruentes. _**


End file.
